


花好月圆

by superwatermelon



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Rape, stepmother - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 1,844,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwatermelon/pseuds/superwatermelon
Summary: all柱！有小妈情节，各种狗血笔尖性转开车生子梗，主斑柱，田柱。原创人物注意！勉强借用原作的背景和角色的名字写的硬核狗血文，唯粉勿入！斑粉勿入！包括柱间粉也勿入！不存在ooc问题，因为这是原创c……角色为剧情服务，就当原创狗血雷文看！切记切记！狗血宅斗口味特供文，不要找格局理想战力了！真的没有！！！





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 存档用，连载指路lof：大西瓜的定制机器人A

幕一

生命一如朝露，转眼而逝。  
忍者的战场总是一片狼藉，越是强大的忍者，所掌握的忍术越会让脚下的土地满目疮痍。弟弟扉间在用忍术清理着战场，相比较他的兄长，扉间的性格总是更严肃认真些，他总是不会让那些隐藏在尸体旁的狡猾忍者有可趁之机。  
在扉间打扫的途中，柱间按照往常的习惯站在高处，眺望着仍有余烟飘散的战场。那些残肢与尸体，在之前都是一条条鲜活的生命。  
生命本该是珍贵的事物，而如今却被这样的蹂躏。  
柱间的目光落在不远处一个少年模样的尸体上，在扉间的忍术下，那尸身渐渐被土地掩埋。柱间皱了下眉，看到这样的孩子，他就会回忆起板间、瓦间。  
那两个孩子年幼时跟随在他身后的模样，要说多么可爱也谈不上，虎头虎脑的跟在他的背后；弟弟们童稚的样子在记忆里太过鲜活，他往往能在许多孩童的身上找到他们的影子。  
无论怎样，这样幼小的生命都不该过早的凋零。  
“兄长、兄长。”扉间轻声唤着他。  
柱间好一会回了神，扉间和他身边的忍者一同望着他——在父亲因伤退居村子，不再接任务时，他就成了在外的代理族长。人们总是在行动之前，等待着更有权威的人指引，柱间询问扉间清点出来的事物，就和一行同伴们，带着这次的战利品回到村落。  
接近领地附近时，他们也料不到会遭遇到伏击。  
毕竟他们可是千手一族，能同他们对抗的，也只有同为六道仙人后嗣的宇智波一族。  
刻意隐藏身份的忍者以无数苦无作为第一波的攻击，繁杂的忍术和血继限界包围着他们，这是颇费手笔的阵仗。扉间皱着眉头，躲闪敌人攻击的间隙里思索是谁能干出这等事情。  
“你们才经过战斗，实力想必已经有所耗损吧。”带面具的首领这样说道，他不怀好意的打量着千手族人身上们的伤痕，下一刻，又是潮水般的攻击。  
“扉间，你先带着伤势比较严重的人离开。”  
柱间沉声命令着扉间，然后挡在众人的身前，扉间有些犹豫：“兄长？！”  
“没事。”柱间转头对扉间露出微笑，“他打不过我，他们都不是我的对手。”  
“千手柱间，谁给你的勇气说这样的大话。”首领嘲讽道，他一摆手，那些攻击都卑鄙的朝受伤的千手族人攻击，尘土飞扬下，他冷眼望向千手柱间，却发现在尘埃之中，有淡淡的光辉在闪耀。  
“因为我是千手柱间，这个理由足够了。”  
无数的藤木编织出一张巨大的网，阻挡在柱间的身后，他长发飞扬，千手族长的羽织在惊人的力量前飘飞在他身后，这样的千手柱间仿佛魔神一般。  
刻意的埋伏、繁杂的忍术，亦或者是能力特殊的血继限界，都没有办法在柱间的面前占到便宜。  
即便是木遁缺乏强大的攻击力，但是在堪称恐怖的身体素质与查克拉量面前，这些都被瓦解了。  
那些埋伏的敌人都倒在千手家族的枫林中，血色与枫红混在了一起，血腥的气味因为疏冷的风而停留地过久。当他们解决完所有的敌人之后，身体略带创伤的柱间朝着村子里赶去，毕竟，以扉间的速度，如果带着伤者回去，不可能不带来救援的人员。  
当柱间赶到的时候，发现在村子里，扉间也刚应付完一场厮杀。根据尸体分布的层次，可以想见，当扉间回到村子里时，面对的是敌人与村内留守人员的对峙。  
扉间神色黯然，他看着刚刚回来的柱间，说道：“父亲走了。”  
这一场针对千手的伏杀，带来的凋零称不上伤筋动骨，以爱为力量的千手一族越到绝境一刻，越能誓死守护，当扉间回来的时刻，千手佛间正拖着自己残病的身躯抵挡在一线，他的忍术庇护着妇孺老人们逃到早前准备的密道之中。  
当扉间赶到的时候，只来得及用自己的长刀割断匪首的咽喉。

千手族就这样迎来了预料之中的族长更迭，没有人会质疑千手柱间的威望，如果有，那么千手扉间应该是他最大的阻力，对于柱间即将上任族长这件事情，扉间比本人还要积极得多。当柱间还跪正在灵前时，扉间已经着手准备着继任族长的仪式。  
柱间对此颇有微词，但是扉间的想法也并没有什么错。  
比起一个尽孝的儿子，千手佛间九泉之下更希望看到的是一名可靠的族长。他们需要震慑那些对千手家族虎视眈眈的忍者，让那些家伙不要以为佛间的离开会带来千手家族的衰弱。  
千手柱间成为族长，象征的应该是千手家族新的辉煌。  
在枝头挂上冬季来临的新霜时，佛间成为了过去，千手柱间成为引导部族的首领。新的首领的产生，总是伴随着一场新的战争，清算仇恨是一件必然的事情，扉间因此积极同几位大名接触——忍者和大名从来没有所谓仇恨，永远的只有金钱与利益。  
冬季飘然而落的白雪可以掩盖掉血腥，柱间在很长的一段时间没有脱掉身上的铠甲，作为大家的族长，千手柱间是战场上稳定人心的必胜旗帜。  
从来没有枯竭的查克拉，难以想象的快速结印和常人不及的恢复能力，伴随着数个家族的战败成为忍者战场的传说。  
拥有了这样的声名，即便是这位族长多了个异想天开的想法，都不会有人想要反对他。  
反对柱间？你打得过他吗？  
这个想法最早知道的人是千手扉间。  
他陪着自己的兄长去看望死去的父亲，一同带去祭奠的供品，还有那些阴谋策划者的头颅——那一场埋伏当然是经过深思熟虑的。  
扉间看着自己的兄长放下头颅，双手合十祭奠父亲，然后他听到柱间说道：“扉间，你相信忍者的世界会有和平的一天吗？”  
“兄长，这一天的到来会很艰难。”扉间欲言又止，在他看来，即便是千手柱间这样的存在，想要达到这点也十分困难。  
这时，柱间转过头，同他说道：“所以，我想到了一个捷径。”  
千手扉间很快就知道这是个怎样的捷径了。

他兄长的异想天开随着一封信，被使者递送到了宇智波家。  
在宇智波田岛的心中，对千手柱间的印象，还停留在那个带坏自己儿子的乳臭未干臭小鬼的阶段。哪怕如今他声名鹊起，可是那些战败的家族他也从不放在眼中，对于将忍术视作力量的宇智波而言，能够匹敌的人寥寥无几。  
“佛间那家伙死了，于是家族就交给这么不靠谱的家伙了吗？斑，你回来的正好，一起来看这个。”  
宇智波田岛将千手柱间意图结盟建村的卷轴交给了斑。  
他的长子刚刚从外面回来，身上犹带着血腥的味道和战斗后的肃杀，这个让田岛看重的长子如今已能独当一面，田岛近年也有意识的将家族交到他的手上。  
斑接过卷轴，目光先注视到柱间的留名，成年男子颇有性格的字迹带来了一股扑面而来的陌生感。  
对于柱间这个儿时的玩伴，他只能回想起简单的点滴，那个印象里会突然消沉的家伙，如今已经有器量提起这样的结盟建议吗？  
“异想天开。”斑浏览了全文后，冷淡说道。  
“那就拒绝他，等他能够打赢宇智波再来提这种可笑的建议吧。”田岛将卷轴随手丢在了桌上。  
斑看了卷轴一眼，然后收回目光。  
他想到那些人所说的柱间，如今千手家的族长，明明已经独当一面，却还有着这么天真幼稚的想法。  
我要在这里建立一个村落，来保护那些孩子们，再建立一个学校，让他们可以成长到不受伤害的那一天。  
这些话，真是遥远的就像是梦境一样。

宇智波田岛的回复很快呈递到了柱间的面前，这样的回复也是预料之中的事情。  
坐在一旁的扉间双手抱胸，不满道：“我就说，应该直接打败他们，再来提出结盟。现在在他们那里，这个提议恐怕已经成为了一个笑话。兄长，我们应该怎么做？”  
柱间哈哈大笑，他起身拍了拍扉间的肩膀，说道：“当然是直接打败他们就好了！”  
“先告诉他们一声，再打败他们，比较能够显示我们结盟的诚意！”柱间接着道，“接下来就是递交约战书了，正式的约战应该能够稍微降低一下人员的损伤。”  
这真是一套完美的千手柱间逻辑，扉间看着自己的兄长，一时间也找不到反驳他的理由，即便是他这样的支持者，也对柱间的想法不敢苟同。同什么家族结盟不好，为什么非要是宇智波？  
尽管宇智波是与千手家族并称的忍者家族，可是累年的血仇又怎么可能轻轻松松的化解。  
尽管内心充满了质疑，扉间还是认命地为柱间撰写了约战书，作战的地方由宇智波选择，时间则由千手家敲定在半个月之后的早上。  
当讨论好事宜之后，扉间同柱间离开了议事的书房。自从那场针对千手家的埋伏之后，他们所聚居的地方又必须得重新修建。资金来源自关系良好的大名支持，修建的工程就得由村里的青年慢慢来。  
柱间最早用木遁打了个房子的胚，现在经过时间的打磨，已经越发有了样子。  
为了半个月之后的约战，他们就得将手头的任务都了结掉，哪怕刚刚还在为村子的未来而讨论，现在也得立刻奔向自己的任务地点。  
柱间回到家里换掉平时的和服，穿戴起忍者的护具与忍具，动作迅速的扉间早早在门口等他，打量他之后，又不耐烦的替他系紧了铠甲的绑带。  
“兄长，你这样漫不经心会吃亏的。”  
“有你帮我注意就够了。”  
扉间瞪了一眼自己大大咧咧的兄长，后者只是抓着头大笑。  
他们穿过村落之时，柱间将目光落在了屋顶上追逐打闹的孩子身上，他们既是在玩闹，也是在锻炼着忍法，来来往往之间，已经互相抛出了苦无和手里剑。  
忽然其中一个男孩因为打滑而无法保持平衡，眼看着要摔在地上，是屋顶忽然生出的藤蔓勾住了男孩了的脚，那些玩伴反应过来后，一个个七手八脚地把人从倒挂的状态解救出来。等到缓过气，他们左看看右看看，等看到笑眯眯的柱间时，就朝柱间招起了手。  
“谢谢族长！”  
柱间冲他们摆了摆手，和扉间继续朝着村口走去。  
“扉间，你看小孩子多可爱，如果没有战争，板间和瓦间就可以长大成为我们这样不可爱的大人。”  
“嗯，我知道。”  
在村口，其他人已经等待在了村口。他们是千手家族培育的中坚力量，也是约战里的主力。  
柱间清点了人数，照旧同自己的部下们说几句话，所谓讲话，即使是谈不上什么效果，但也要为诸位树立起活下来的目标。  
“虽然是个紧要的任务，但是各位务必牢记，半个月后还有一场关系着千手延续的战斗等着你们，诸位千万不要缺席给人生留下遗憾。”  
“族长，宇智波那边回信，是要开打吗？”  
“打完就真的可以结盟吗？”  
部下们一个两个开始插嘴起来。  
柱间笑着说：“宇智波说打完就谈，我想只要打赢他们，这件事就成功一半了。”  
站在柱间背后的扉间控制着自己的表情，不要让表情流露出一点点“柱间非常不靠谱”的信息。他甚至不得不给柱间做个担保人，点点头，给那些部下以肯定的神情。  
打赢了就能结盟，不得不说，兄长想的可真是天真。

幕二

半个月后，柱间期待已久的战斗随着初春的暖风一起来到。  
在决斗的地点，枝头上已经开起冬后的第一波花苞，尽管在之后的战斗中注定凋零，但昂昂春意总让人心头振奋。  
宇智波一家对战的主力是田岛、斑，宇智波泉奈最终因为任务缠身而被羁困在外地；千手一家对战的主力是柱间、扉间。不得不说，无形之中已经追平了两家之间的主力差距。  
也因为如此，战斗的结果到此已经没有了悬念。  
在单打独斗的情况之下，没有人能够打赢千手柱间。  
即使是田岛也不得不承认，当初那个乳臭未乾的千手家小鬼，如今已经强得像个怪物。当他颓然倒下的时候，接手战斗的是长子斑。在同扉间的战斗中，斑已经消耗了不少的查克拉。  
这时候站在他面前的，是仍旧精神奕奕的柱间，田岛留下的伤痕在肉眼可见的速度下痊愈，和这样的人决斗，胜算简直是渺茫的吧。  
斑握紧拳头，看着他过去的朋友，在全胜的时候他有信心能够跟柱间平分秋色，可是现在……胜算随着他体力的流逝而倾泄。  
柱间留意到，斑的胳膊上还在流血，那是扉间费心为他制造的胜机。  
当斑也倒下的时候，柱间跪坐在了田岛的面前，拿出了重新拟好的结盟书。  
“这种可笑的计划，千手家的小鬼，你要对宇智波家坐地起价吗？！”田岛瞪着因为战斗而显得有些灰头土脸的柱间，“与其答应结盟，我不如和我的长子战死在这块土地上！”  
“那这样，战斗就永远没有结束的那一天，宇智波家族还没有成年的孩子，就要肩负起忍者的责任。”柱间认真的看着田岛，对着他展开了手中的卷轴，“但是现在摆在你面前的，有一条更好的路，我们可以建立一个村子，宇智波和千手家的武力会保护它的安全，在这个村子里，孩子们可以获得更好的教育和保护。”  
田岛挣扎着坐起来，滔滔不绝在他面前讲述着村子好处的千手柱间让他由内心感到害怕，他第一次对身后的部下产生了不信任，柱间动听的展望简直就像是由恶魔刻画的美梦。  
“住口！你这样就想让宇智波家放弃多年以来跟千手的仇恨吗！”田岛抓住柱间的衣襟，指着自己的部下，说道：“他的哥哥死在了千手一族的手中，你打算让他放弃掉仇恨吗？这样的屈辱，你在试图让所有人都忘记吗？不要忘了，你父亲身上的伤口，也有我亲手斩出来的……”  
柱间没有挥开田岛的手，他只是盯着这位长辈，缓缓说道：“这些过往的仇恨，毕竟已经过去，我们既然已经失去了太多，就不应该让未来还在失去这些重要的东西。你死了三个儿子，我同样也失去了弟弟们，我不会忘记他们的死亡，亦不会将这些视作是屈辱。”  
“你说得倒是很轻巧，”田岛怒极反笑，“如果结盟的条件是你要像女人那样嫁入我宇智波家呢？你能咽下这样的屈辱吗？如果不能，你又谈什么让人放弃仇恨！”  
“你们这些家伙！”千手扉间不顾伤口开裂，猛地站起来。他对面的斑显然同样在震惊自己父亲说出来的一番话，然后，他望向了柱间。  
当斑好好打量起自己这位童年玩伴时，内心微微一动，不知道何时，昔日的那个留着土气发型的小屁孩变得高挑了，五官更加俊秀，看着他父亲的眼神认真而平和。如果不是他正穿着忍者的服装，谁都会觉得他应该是个富贵人家的公子哥。  
“唔……你的意思是，联姻之后再加盟吗？”柱间摸着下巴，竟然是在认真考虑的模样，田岛这时候才发现自己根本不能用常人的思维来考量千手柱间。但是，说出去的话，在这样的反应下已经没办法收回了。“这样的确更有保障。那么，提出这个意见的宇智波族长，我未来的丈夫是谁呢？”  
千手柱间的目光甚至带点好奇的打量在场的宇智波们，当他的目光落在斑的脸上时，带上了明显的笑意。斑撞见了他笑起来的眼睛，低下了头，更觉得思绪翻涌而起。  
柱间为什么看着自己？他在笑什么呢？这个笨蛋！  
“你在看什么！”  
斑听到自己的父亲怒气冲冲地说。  
“未来的丈夫啊。”  
柱间那个笨蛋语气听起来就像是故作无辜。  
“你未来的丈夫当然是我，难道你还想嫁给其他人？”  
“……你看着差不多有五十好几了。”  
“我四十二。”  
“那也不小了，不过结盟这件事情就这样说定了。”  
斑从始至终都是低着头，他心里泛着古怪的感觉，就像是当初与柱间决裂时那样。他有些分不明，这是对于继母的憎厌，亦或者是对战败的屈辱，又或许是别的什么。  
在回程的路上，宇智波们少见的情绪低落，毕竟作为战败者的次数实在是少之又少。带队的田岛更是沉默了一路，斑看着自己父亲的背影，依旧和记忆里那样的挺拔，可是今日的败北和莫名其妙的婚约，显然让他的父亲心烦意乱。  
可是作为族长，田岛不能表露出自己的情绪，这会影响他的部下们。这时，他感受到斑的目光，转过身，田岛神色复杂，对于今天的这场闹剧，用他几十年的经验也不知道该怎么应对。  
最终，田岛暗叹口气，用手势示意着让斑来到自己的身边。  
斑加快的脚步，来到田岛的身边。他们走路的速度，比之前要快了些，使得身后的族人同他们拉开了距离。  
斑等待着自己父亲要对自己说的话，但是田岛显然在斟酌着字句，他沉默了片刻，然后叹息道。  
“斑，你会怨恨父亲的决定吗？”  
斑没有回答，他内心还在因为之前的事情而泛出苦涩微酸的感觉，那难以言喻的情绪让他的喉咙被堵住，使他没有办法对田岛的疑问做出回答。  
田岛默认了自己长子的情绪，叹息了一声。他看着两人的前路，初春时节的景致本不该带来这样晦暗的情绪，可是战败的阴翳却笼罩着他们的家族。  
随着田岛的叹息，从来不曾对儿子示弱的田岛罕见的同自己的长子道歉。一名忍者应该对自己所说的每一句话谨慎，今天的他已经因为一时疏忽而吃了这样的大亏。  
“斑，我对不起你的母亲，你和泉奈本不应该背上这样沉重累赘的包袱。”田岛说道，他的那句话并不是心血来潮，眼下距离自己的部下还有些距离，田岛可以对自己的长子袒露心思，“千手柱间这个男人太可怕了。我提出那样的要求，是希望能够借此约束他，毕竟一族之长成为了别人的妻子，哪怕他的实力再强，也终究会受到他人的非议。”  
斑默默听着，没有反驳自己父亲的话。他看着林中被他们惊飞的禽鸟，不知道为什么，心中觉得回宇智波家的路格外漫长。

千手和宇智波的联姻成为了当时忍界的笑话。  
但是即便成为笑柄，双方仍旧对婚礼的相关事宜进行了拉锯战式的谈判商议，针对聘礼、嫁妆、乃至出嫁时的礼仪安排，都在千手扉间的关注下尽量占据着优势。  
这位擅长研究、开发忍术的忍者，缜密的将各项条款巨细靡遗的拿出来讨论，负责相关事项的宇智波泉奈直接掀桌同他大动干戈，最后被打翻在地。  
扉间并不打算道歉，哪怕斑坐在他的对面也是如此。  
“你打了我弟弟。”斑沉着脸说。  
“你四十好几的爹还要娶我二十出头的兄长。”千手扉间没好气的怼了回去，“好好看看你弟弟提出来的东西，你们是娶我千手一族的族长，还是娶个乞丐婆子。”  
他把厚厚一叠的协议砸在了斑的面前，也不看斑的脸色，继续说道：“早点讨论完，我还要去草拟建村的事情，到时候麻烦你们派有脑子的人来。”  
“既然这么不情愿，就把一切都作废好了。”斑冷淡地说道。  
“作为战败一方，还这么理直气壮的违约，不愧是宇智波一族。”千手扉间皱着眉头说，“你不想兄长当你的继母我可以理解，如果不是你的父亲提出这么荒谬的事情，我根本不会跟你一起坐在这里。为什么不能好好建立一个村子呢……这个，最初不是你和他共同的愿望吗？”  
“……这叠东西，我会带回去看。”斑拿起那叠协议，他并不想听扉间接下来的话，“具体事宜，等我看过之后，明天再谈。”  
扉间站在他身后不甘的问道：“斑，为什么你那天不站出来，支持他的决定。”  
“很多事情都会过去。”  
斑走的比来的时候更快，他拒绝去想千手扉间所提出的那个问题，如果那天他站出来，支持柱间的决定，那么现在会是什么情况呢？

柱间作为一个即将出嫁的族长，在扉间安排事项的时候，他同样也在进行一些交接工作。尽管，没有人会认为千手柱间嫁进了宇智波家，就不配成为千手家的族长。  
在未来漫长的时间里，千手扉间的头衔应该都只会是代理族长。只是为了保险起见，考虑到在村子没有落成前，族长都会居住在宇智波的领地，那么一些非常时期的安排也就变得必要。  
除此之外，柱间不得不忙着跟自己本来没一点关系的新娘课程。  
这些说起来都是作为糟粕的传统，可为了让这段看起来就不太美妙的婚姻变得圆满些，扉间找来了几个嬷嬷，来教导着结婚事宜。  
首先，不该妄动干戈，作为新娘子的人怎么可以在结婚之前还手中沾染血腥呢。  
这一点被几位嬷嬷反复强调着。于是，理应当出任务的柱间更多是待在家中，被几位嬷嬷纠正礼仪、调整仪态。  
兴许是大名府中的污糟事情见多了，对于柱间这样的人出嫁，她们也不见有什么反应。反而像照顾女人那样的，照顾起了他的头发和皮肤，被灵气滋养的身体自然没有什么可挑剔的，于是挑剔起来的就是每日仪态。哪怕是作为男人，动作也不可以过于的粗野，明明有着像姬君一样的秀发和姿容，就该好好爱惜这样的秀色。  
柱间在无所事事中被几位嬷嬷反复纠正着姿态。  
扉间回到千手家的宅子时，就看到自己的兄长坐在长廊喝茶。庭院中的花树已经到了花期，肆无忌惮的盛放着。他印象中，花树是母亲生前栽下的，他们的聚集地遭到了那么多次的攻击，花树却始终没受到影响。  
如果父亲、母亲在，一定会阻止兄长做下这么荒诞的决定。  
柱间这时候觉察到扉间已经回来了，转过头望向他，笑着招手。  
“花开的这么好，不坐下来欣赏它太可惜了。”  
“到宇智波那里去，再也看不到了，岂不是更可惜。”  
“凡事总有有所取舍。”柱间给弟弟斟了杯茶，示意他坐在自己的旁边，“尽管有些不循常理，可是至少村子的建设可以期望了。今天你们讨论的怎么样了？”  
“他们似乎想通了，开始配合我。”  
“那可真是个不错的消息。”柱间笑着从身后拿出一碟黑黝黝的东西，“来吃点配茶的点心吧。”  
扉间看着那碟吃的，心头涌起不好的感觉，问道：“这是什么？”  
“嬷嬷说，哪怕是姬君都要掌握些点心技巧来笼络夫君，就指导我做出了这个，她们说一定要把这些吃完。我正发愁，还好扉间你回来了，我们一起吃吧。”  
兴许坐下来是个错误。扉间如是想。  
幕三

柱间出嫁之时，赶上了最后一点春意，送嫁的车队经过了一片盛大的樱花林。山岚吹拂过这片花林，飘零的花雨铺在马车走过的土地上，犹如为人送嫁，护送的人都不禁称奇。  
期间，他们又经过了那处选做村址的广袤森林，这里已经修建起一排供人暂住的木屋，进行初期地形勘察，和其他家族的交涉也在洽谈之中，不意外的话，在婚礼之后，就有一系列的任务需要出动。  
柱间特地出了马车来看看这块土地。他看着那些包围着木屋的繁茂树林，笑了笑。站在那里的他手上结印，随着木遁的驱使，树林们在木屋的数十米外，结成了一圈高大的围墙，拱卫着木屋。  
“这样，住起来就不怕有什么野兽来了。”  
扉间这时候把自己的哥哥拖进了马车，教训他：“赶路！不要误了找神官算出来的好时辰。”  
在忍者的世界中，在两个家族结亲之时，想要捣毁他们的结盟，就是在这个时候截杀新娘，可是这一次却没有人敢前来捣乱，毕竟，作为新娘的千手柱间比之前的哪一位新娘都更为勇猛善战。  
一路上无惊无险的到达宇智波家的势力范围，除了扉间和极少数千手家的人外，大部分送嫁的人就此回去。身穿着白无垢的柱间被迎入了另外一辆马车，扉间检查着装有嫁妆的车辆，挨个清点之后跟随到宇智波部族的聚居地。  
之后的一切，对于柱间来说，就像时来到一个陌生的领域。  
身穿白无垢的他被脸上带笑的侍女迎入屋舍，等到进入到卧房之后，他总算意识到自己在这个时候该做什么。  
是等待，他要等待今晚的另外一个主角的到来。  
屏风外是四个宇智波家盛装的姑娘在窃窃私语着，她们是知人事的妇人，打发时间便议论起两个男人要如何行房。柱间在屏风里听的清清楚楚，这些已婚的女儿家没个顾忌，听到过分的地方，柱间忍不住咳嗽几声。咳嗽声总算提醒了屏风外的人，忆起在里面的是千手家的族长，忍者之中的佼佼者。她们立时禁了声，直到田岛走进来都觉得屋内太过静悄悄。  
她们替田岛除去那身太过繁复的新郎衣服，本来也要替柱间除去的，可柱间刚才揭破她们私密的谈话，她们可不敢进去同这位一族之长见面，于是只留下田岛独对着柱间。  
柱间借着烛光看着田岛，惊奇发现田岛与斑两人生的格外相似，看着田岛就像是看到斑二十年后的模样，想想又觉得正常，毕竟两人可是亲生父子。  
田岛觉得他这样直勾勾望着没有什么礼数，咳嗽了一声，提醒柱间注意仪态，可柱间反倒问他：“你是不是不舒服，要不要喝些热水？”  
他很热心的要站起身给田岛倒上杯热茶，却忘记自己这一身繁复的衣服尚未除去，于是踩着衣摆就要摔倒。不过，柱间毕竟是忍者，在田岛上来扶的时候，就本能的旋转着身体，调整好落地。只是身上的那身礼服在粗鲁动作下，显得有些凌乱，看着更加不成体统了。  
“你这是在干什么？”田岛忍不住呵斥柱间。  
柱间缩了缩脖子，忍不住有些消沉：“我想给你倒杯热水，但是这个衣服也实在不方便。”他边说边蹲下抱膝，看着模样也是怪可怜的。田岛看着他这副样子哭笑不得，一个跟自己儿子差不多大的男人，在自己面前怪里怪气的消沉起来，他本来就有些后悔，如今更觉得自己吃了大亏。  
“你实在是一点仪态都没有，嬷嬷都不教教你吗？”  
他把柱间拉扯起来，发现后者正无辜的看着自己，那张被嬷嬷们刻意涂抹成白色的脸看着让人觉得渗人。  
“你先把自己洗洗……”田岛有些气闷的给柱间一指室内早已准备好的洗漱用具，便坐下来生闷气。他这脾气在柱间看来，来的无端得很，也没什么研究的必要，他是个自在的人，于是就拖着那身难受的衣服，深一脚浅一脚的来到了洗漱前。  
脸上的粉妆被柱间寥寥草草地洗掉，连同脸上、嘴唇上的胭脂，牙齿被刻意涂黑的部分。那些颜色在盆子里混成了奇怪的颜色，因为不太注意，不少污水滴落在白无垢上。与其穿一身脏衣服，倒不如脱下来，于是等田岛觉得他花费太多时间时，抬眼去看他，入眼的人脸上妆都未洗尽，脸颊上还残留着粉痕，厚重的衣服被脱得只剩下短袜和最里面的一层衣服。  
“你这是什么样子？”田岛严厉的问。  
“我……我自己的样子？”柱间有些狐疑的看着田岛，“你不是让我把妆洗掉吗？”  
他边说边用手摸着脸，懵懵懂懂的青年举止间，衣袖滑到了手肘的部分，露出了光洁姣好的皮肤。  
“算了……。”田岛直接把屋内的烛光都打掉，只让窗扉外的月光照进室内，好让他们看清彼此的轮廓。  
“这时候是要……”柱间还要询问今晚是不是要做那些事情，就直接被田岛拉扯了过去。  
“你不要再说话了。”  
田岛有些恶狠狠地说道。

闭了嘴的青年，比一个总在惹人生气的青年要好了许多。  
田岛上一次的房事已经可以追溯到很久之前，某次任务结束后，找的一名流莺。自从妻子走了以后，他的欲望也随着性情的冷肃而日渐消磨，那名流莺之后，也就再也没有别人。  
他不由分说的压着千手柱间，让他背对着自己，膝盖跪伏在铺垫好的棉被上。这样他至少可以避免看到柱间的脸孔，那样年轻的面孔会提醒着他——这可是能当他儿子的青年。  
今天晚上，无论如何他也要完成必要的礼仪。  
让千手柱间成为宇智波家的妻子，让他至少身体是属于宇智波，这样才能在之后的结盟中，让千手家族有所忌惮。以千手柱间强大的武力，千手家没有人能够拒绝他的建议。结盟是一道誓约，婚姻同样是一道誓约，宇智波家眼下也只能把握这一道誓约。  
田岛在这时候，脱去了柱间最后一层遮蔽，露出了青年结实、修长的身躯，他的背因为姿势而躬出了优美的线条，也意味着他身下这具身体有着可观的力量，征服强者的感觉让田岛稍微有些兴奋。  
他没有借着月光再往下看下去，而是借着一边准备的精油，让精油润湿自己的手指。最后那些手指探入了柱间凌乱的下摆，到达了股间的位置。  
田岛还从没有试过跟其他人用过这样的位置，他本能的对此有些厌恶，却还是要将手探入进去。  
柱间早前对此已有了些了解，可到底了解归了解，但等到这一刻时，才发现适应是另外一回事。油脂被抹在股间，只感觉到十分的滑腻，指节粗大的手指顶入了股间，柱间本能的夹紧，却还是被手指强硬地顶开。那一时的滋味难以描述，陌生的事物将多余的油涂抹在内壁，随后在柱间的抵触下进出。  
田岛觉得柱间那里颇为干净之后，就没有那么深的抵触心理，再加上后穴湿热，他反复探索之后，觉得和女人的那处并没有多大的分别，便在扩张地差不多时，直接挺身挤进去。  
柱间在他身下闷哼了一声，但是想起是田岛吩咐他不要说话，这才没有呼出声。田岛感觉到身下的青年呼吸有些局促，而受了刺激的后穴一时夹得太紧，他也难以动作。于是勉为其难的把手探到柱间的两腿之间，摸到萎靡的性器，反复撸动着那里。当那里渐渐涨大之后，田岛这才觉得后穴松开了些，他这才放开手，挺动起自己的腰身。  
湿热的内壁包裹着他的性器，田岛一下又一下的在甬道内抽送着，青年的身体比他上过的女人都要紧，就像是一个温暖的皮套子套在欲望上，又会随着每一次的用力而蠕动吮吸着。而身下的青年则闷声不作，只能从颤动的肌肉来猜想他的感觉。  
田岛久违地发泄了自己的欲望，当得趣时，他扣着柱间的腰身，猛力抽送着。柱间在他身下，紧咬着嘴唇，比刚才激烈得多的动作让他有些难以忍受。眼角本能的溢出泪水，耳边不时还传来男人的低吼声，这样的滋味真是难捱。  
柱间看着月影偏移，后穴一阵阵的火辣，都不知道过了多久，才等到田岛低吼一声，将热液倾泄在自己的身体里。软下来的欲望从后穴中滑出，连带着粘稠的液体一并滑下。  
田岛倒在了柱间的左边，而这时候柱间才放松下身体。  
田岛望向柱间时，才惊觉自己有些太过放松了，一个忍者不应该把这么脆弱的时候暴露给其他人。可是，等柱间侧过了身体，田岛看到了他腿间萎靡的欲望，在仿佛强奸一样的行房中，他显然没有获得什么快感。柱间闭上眼，似乎是认为自己可以休息了。  
他黑色的长发铺在白色的棉被上，蜜色的肩膀在月光下隐隐泛着光，田岛一时间竟然觉得有些诱惑。他看着柱间平躺时的侧脸，嘴唇上有着隐忍咬出的牙印，显然也是因为他叫柱间不要再说话了。  
这样子看起来，倒像是他这个年长的人有些不近人情。  
田岛皱着眉头，在这时凑近了柱间，把手重新放在了柱间因为疼痛还来不及掩盖的下体。男人粗糙的手指摩擦着敏感的顶端，柱间不由得有点紧张，敏感的顶端被拇指反复磨蹭着，指尖轻轻搔刮着涨大的欲望的边缘，前端因此留下了滑腻的腺液，让欲望在指间变得湿润。反复套弄的手在腺液的润滑下，发出细微的声音，田岛就着月光，看到柱间的脸泛起了红，那双眼睛也是湿润的望着自己。  
田岛心里闪过再来一次的念头，可想到柱间后穴刚才被那么激烈的使用过，不免打消了想法。  
他娴熟的技巧很快让柱间喷在了自己的指掌中，田岛起身去取布巾，用水沾湿的布巾擦拭着两人身上的脏地方。  
“睡觉了。”  
“……哦。”  
柱间缩了缩脖子，两个男人勉强的将自己塞在一张显然是按照一男一女尺寸准备的棉被里。  
这时，夜风透窗而入，吹散了一室的暧昧气息。  
幕四

斑和泉奈喝了半宿的闷酒，按照宇智波的惯例，族长迎亲是件盛大的喜事，每一位宇智波的族人都要在这一晚好好狂欢一夜。  
但伴随着这样的尴尬婚礼，这样的传统也就成了一晚的尴尬。每一个人都变得“不胜酒力”，只是匆匆喝上了一壶酒，就各自回到家里。泉奈和斑眼见着席中的人越发稀少，最后只能面对着千手家的几位送亲人，千手扉间并没有喝多少酒，显然是不打算“入乡随俗”。  
千手扉间看了眼斑，随后踢了脚一位贪酒的千手，起身离开。  
“明天继续谈谈协议吧。我不介意你们到时候喊我一声舅舅。”扉间一边用眼神示意人离开，一边提着喝醉的千手。  
最后空荡荡的场地只剩下了斑和泉奈，他们都是阴沉着脸。  
“如果那天，我也在的话……”  
刚养好伤的泉奈喝着闷酒。  
“柱间那个家伙不是那么好对付的。”  
斑还能回忆起那天的战斗，对于一个不知道极限在哪里的对手，即便是多一个人，也可能是输的更彻底一些。  
泉奈没有接斑的话，只是独自喝着酒，可斑怕他喝太多，于是拿着明天要敬茶的由头赶着泉奈去睡了。于是，空荡荡的室内最终也只剩下了他一个人。  
酒喝进肚子里，就像是饮水进肚子里一样，没有往常喝酒的愉快感，只剩下越发清晰的苦闷。斑最终把一厅的狼藉丢给明天清晨来收拾的仆从，转而去了距离宇智波家不远的山里，以忍者的脚步，来到这里最多也就一两炷香的时间。  
他看见从高处流下的溪水，深夜中的水流声涓涓动听。如果他没有记错的话，这条溪水会途径他曾经打过水漂的河流，在那里，他和柱间从此不再是朋友。  
屈指算来，那之后，也有数年没有直接见过面，也许是他们的父亲都有意将他们错开。  
斑鬼使神差的从地上捡起一枚石子，朝着溪水砸了过去，“咚”一声响，石子沉入了水中。这里不是故地，而他已经许久没有打过水漂。  
人与物都不是当年的模样，更何况当时的感情呢？

即使是荒诞的开始，可是传统就是传统，还是有遵照的必要。  
哪怕宇智波父子三人再不情愿，可是既然柱间履行了他的义务，那么宇智波一族也应该将相应的体面回赠给千手一族。在宇智波家会客的大厅中，左侧坐着宇智波家的兄弟，右侧坐着千手扉间一行人，宇智波田岛带着被人簇拥打扮后的柱间坐在了主位。  
斑作为长子应当给自己的继母敬茶，一旁的宇智波族人在这时给斑奉上了茶，斑跪正在柱间面前，递上一杯热茶。柱间从他手上接过，象征性的抿了一口，随后则有千手家族的人奉上回礼，由柱间赠送给斑。  
斑从柱间的手上接过东西，两个人恰好四目相对，斑看着柱间对自己露出的笑容，下意识撇开了眼，他带着东西回到自己的位置，不知为什么，人都有些恍惚。  
这一套礼下来，斑这里没有出什么差池，倒是泉奈很明显的在压抑怒气。  
为此，田岛专门咳嗽了一声，开口对柱间说：“这是斑的弟弟，家里最小的孩子。”  
作为父亲，田岛也多多少少了解泉奈的愤怒。这个身体最弱的孩子，当初因为身体羸弱，时常陪伴在他发妻身边，感情最深，加上那日泉奈没有能及时参加战斗，心中有愧。父亲另娶的怨恨，没能参加战斗导致家族战败的愧疚，如今倒似转移到柱间的身上。  
当然，这怨恨也并没有什么不好，至少家中总有人要对千手有所警惕。  
因为父亲开口了，泉奈总算按捺着脾气，进茶受礼。这样差强人意的礼数，千手扉间勉勉强强受落了。  
于是礼毕，按照宇智波家的习惯，新妇初到，除了奉茶的时候，大部分时候都应该待在房内，作为丈夫的一方，也应该陪伴妻子度过三日，这时候宇智波多是会推掉公事。  
当初想来是为了夫妇新婚甜蜜，可到田岛和柱间这里就是彻头彻尾的尴尬。  
在他们两人大眼瞪小眼的时候，斑和扉间转战宇智波议事的大堂，开始讨论起之后千手家的家主应当如何分配任务，以及之后两家在建立村子的某些共识。  
对于柱间这样的战力，既然已经到了宇智波的家里，自然也应当多多利用，反正一切都进行到了这一步。  
斑在争吵之中，多多少少有些心不在焉。  
无论他愿意还是不愿意，柱间望他的神情总是萦绕在他眼前。  
他都不知道自己是怎么了。

哪怕是尴尬，可是习俗如此，怎么也得忍受着。  
田岛为了让自己忘记房间还有个人，于是就练起毛笔字，这项可以静心的爱好在此时的作用聊胜于无。柱间则百无聊赖的在靠近走廊的位置泡起了茶，喝茶的时候，推开门赏景最好。可是这里不是千手宅，一推门就能看到一树繁花，推开门就只能看到一面光秃秃的墙壁，连些雕琢都没有，就像宇智波一家一般没有什么趣味。  
柱间看了眼田岛，悄悄结了个印，看着院落之中慢慢长出一株树，他又嫌一株太过单调，于是又催生出第二株，两株交缠生长着，看上去都颇有意趣。  
田岛闻到了茶香，转头就看到自家庭院多了两株外来的树，而始作俑者还似赏风景一般的品着茶。他于是咳嗽一声，问：“你对我家的院子做了什么！”  
柱间被他一下，有些消沉，团着抱膝盖说：“不是我们家的院子吗？”  
田岛噎了一下，因为柱间说的没错，只好改口道：“你对我们家院子做了什么？”  
柱间小声说：“种了两棵树……用看就知道了吧。”  
田岛瞪着柱间，这后面半截话，他听着怎么就这么不高兴呢。  
喝茶、练字这种事情能打发的时间也有限，等到晚上的时候，两人再度大眼瞪小眼，田岛看了看准备好的棉被和洗完澡换好衣服的柱间。柱间则低着头，什么都不看。  
田岛只能内心盘算着，这种事情，总是难以避免，毕竟夫妻之间行房事才是理所当然。与其每次都这么尴尬，倒不如他这个年长点的人先约束好年轻人。  
“这种事也不用每天都这样……”  
田岛听到柱间轻舒了口气，于是又继续说道：“以后三到四天一次就可以了。”  
他看着明显消沉起来的柱间，问：“你有什么意见吗？”  
柱间失落的说：“能不能只摸前面，不要插后面。”  
“不进到后面要怎么生出孩子，繁衍生息。”  
“也有道理……”  
田岛看他一副上刑的样子，就觉得这年轻人实在是太缺管教，什么事情都放在脸上，让人膈应的不行。但是想到昨天晚上感受到的滋味，田岛又不免觉得意动了。他让柱间趴在床铺上，又像那晚一样，想要用油润滑柱间的后穴。动作前，他转念想起那天晚上柱间在嘴唇上咬出的印子，就说：“这次你可以说话。”  
他用手沾了油脂，要探向柱间的后面，可是才摸到那里，探进一个指节，柱间就喊着：“难受……”  
田岛瞪着柱间的脑瓜子，真要是这样让他喊着，那今晚大概什么也不用进行了，他只好先用手探向柱间两腿之间的事物，那缩在耻毛间的东西被他握在指间把玩着，油脂沾湿了耻毛和根部，他由下到上的抚摸着根部和逐渐挺立起的柱身，从来没有体会过这个滋味的柱间食髓知味的挺动着下身。这时候田岛另一只手就探向柱间的后穴，再也没遇上什么“难受”的阻碍，他粗略地扩充着柱间的后穴，却在柱间挺动下身时，突然刮搔到一点，柱间身子一颤，呻吟出声，后穴将田岛的手指紧紧箍住，被抚弄的下体前端更溢出了大量的腺液，将田岛的手弄得滑腻不堪。  
“那是什么，好舒服……”柱间迷迷糊糊地说着，朝田岛摆了下后臀，“我还要……”  
田岛一时也不知道是什么滋味，只觉得下半身坚硬得厉害，他不管柱间会不会喊出声，直接提起柱间的腰身，把自己猛地埋了进去。  
柱间这时候忍不住喊着：“好疼！”  
可是田岛已经顾不上这么多，只是抱着柱间的后臀挺动着腰，他大力抽送着，只想把自己的硬物狠狠埋进这个淫荡的肉洞。柱间的喊疼的声音，最终随着田岛不断磨蹭着敏感的后穴，变成了甜腻的喘息声。这声音没遮没拦的喊出来，听起来就像是催情的春药，田岛只觉得这喘息像是在催促着自己快疼爱他，只能狠狠地打着这个放荡的年轻人的屁股。那后臀的肉拍打起来手感格外好，每一次拍打都是一次紧缩，如果不是田岛早有防备，大概已经射在柱间身体里。  
他将身体压在柱间的身上，就像是曾经上女人那样的，用手抚摸着人的胸脯，这次他摸到的只有一马平川，以女人来讲，真是乏善可陈，可是当用手指捻动胸前的红豆时，又能听到那样春药似的放荡呻吟；他的手指略过腹部，滑到了腿间，哪怕是没有人的抚摸，也照样精神奕奕的挺立着。  
如果说昨晚只是个试探，那么今夜倒像是真的新婚一样，田岛搂着柱间的腰，让自己反复摩擦着湿润紧致的内壁，千手柱间也像是知道什么是趣味，迎合着他的动作，让硬热的性器贯穿得深入些，后臀在田岛的眼前摇摆着。  
千手家的族长这样没节操的行径，也催促着田岛这个昔日战场败者，好好用欲望鞭笞着他，看看这年轻人还能怎样没脸皮的展现放荡。  
田岛边在内心咒骂，边沉浸在年轻肉体的肉欲之中，这一场交合没有什么刻意的忍耐，不知不觉，田岛把持不住，就射在柱间的体内。  
当田岛滑出后穴时，那已经绽开的肉花犹自开合着，如果是换到十年前，田岛自然不会放过他，可是柱间毕竟才刚开始得趣。田岛只能暗骂句真浪后，拍打着柱间的后臀，用手套弄着，让柱间射在自己的手中。等这个小子真正适应后，他再好好教训他。  
比起昨夜，今晚的柱间浑身都因为欲望而泛着潮红，那一双眼睛早早沁出了眼泪，此时迷蒙地看着田岛，露出了个傻兮兮的笑容。  
也不知道千手佛间是怎么教导他的儿子的！  
田岛愤愤想着，先去清理一下自己的手和柱间的下体，才用手去揉乱柱间的头发，恶声恶气的说道：“睡吧。”  
幕五

千手柱间与宇智波田岛犹自在“蜜月”着，千手家族和宇智波家族的谈判却陷入了僵局。  
本来这场僵局至少该持续三天，可是在婚礼的第三日，就有一封封印的卷轴被送到宇智波家，一位大名指定着宇智波家族的强者来执行这样的任务，人选最终也只能在田岛与斑之间，出乎人意料的是，田岛最终选择外出，而将斑留在这里进行着谈判。对于宇智波家战力颇有些了解的扉间猜测是，留下斑在这里倒是可以更好的克制柱间。  
而田岛一走，柱间自然也不要遵守那所谓的传统，直接大大咧咧的闯进了宇智波家的议事大厅。他坐在预先留给宇智波田岛的位子，然后歪着头小声问斑：“我没有坐错位子吧？”  
这还是这么久以来，他们的第一次对话，斑随口回道：“没问题……”之后，就受到了扉间的一记冷眼。  
“你看，如今你们的族长已经坐在我们这边，对于我们的要求，你还有什么可拒绝的吗？”宇智波家的长老说道。  
扉间说：“族长是一族之长，自然要对千手家族负责，我不觉得我们的安排有哪里过分。”  
柱间在他们对谈时，给自己斟了杯茶，又替斑满上，小声问着他：“怎么还没有结果？”  
斑看着他这副自来熟的样子，想到两人早就不是最开始的朋友，于是回道：“你自己看不明白吗？”  
随后，柱间抱着茶杯消沉趴在桌子上的行为，切切实实的说明，这个人真是一点都没有变。  
斑说道：“他们在争论以后你应该作为哪方的财产，应该以什么比例被分割。”  
这个说辞很形象直观，柱间也差不多了解眼前情况。  
当扉间与长老的争论告一段落后，柱间敲了敲桌子，示意大家看向自己，然后问道：“对于村子，你们有定下名字吗？”  
“没有嘛？对于这个未来两族共同居住的村子，你们没有定下一个双方都满意的名字，那为什么还在争论我到底该归为哪一族？千手柱间，在未来只会为了我们的村子而战。”  
随着柱间话语爆发而出的是堪称恐怖的查克拉，就在其他人难以忍受的时候，扉间开口道：“……兄长，不要突然放出那么可怕的查克拉。”  
“哈哈哈，不要在意这种小事。”千手柱间挠着头发，示意大家继续，“希望你们能在村子的基础上来考虑问题，而不是千手家族或者是宇智波家族。”  
即便如此，这场关于村子的讨论也因为“过于可怕的查克拉”而暂停讨论，从来没有体验过柱间可怕的的宇智波长老们需要重新评估千手柱间的威胁和他所提出的要求。  
在这样强大的武力基础上，所谓的希望，通常只意味着决定。  
这就是忍者世界的道理。

当结束会议之后，柱间并没有跟扉间做过多的交流，按照出嫁的规矩，在这些天里，也是最好不要同其他男性有过多交流，即便是自家亲人也是同样。  
因此，斑觉察到柱间有意跟着自己时，还是有些惊讶。  
意识到这点，斑也鬼使神差地没有喝止柱间，反而是带着柱间从宇智波家的后院，跃到后山的位置，对于这里的地形他足够熟悉，并且警觉地没有让其他人觉察到他和柱间的行踪。  
“你这是什么意思？”斑等到柱间停步。  
柱间抓了抓头，似乎有些疑问：“我本来是想看看你对后面是不是还那么警觉……但是觉得你好像有话要跟我说。”  
压抑着朝这个家伙吼“会有人没事测试这个吗？”的欲望，斑扭过头说：“……我没有话要跟你说。”  
他语气的冷淡让柱间有些消沉，道：“我本来以为你对村子会有什么想法？”  
“我已经不是你认识的那个斑。”  
“但是你还是想保护你的弟弟吧！只要那个想法还在，你对村子怎么会没有想法？”  
“泉奈已经可以自己保护自己。”  
“就仅此而已……好吧，我决定叫那个村子木叶了。”柱间摆摆手，挥手示意斑自己要回去了。  
斑目送着柱间的身影顺着来时的路回去，这样拿得起放得下的姿态才是忍者的本色。他这时低头看见自己的脚边正踩着一片被火燃烧后洞穿的叶子，明明中间枯黄了，但是边缘还是绿叶的生机。  
“这么随便就给村子取名……”斑喃喃自语，捡起叶子，又最后将它放任在空中飘飞。  
他觉得自己很奇怪，自从重新见到柱间之后，就很奇怪。为什么再一次见面，又是那么多复杂的事情纠缠其上，还是比生死更难解的麻烦。

之后，柱间没有过多地干涉扉间和宇智波的讨论，事实上，在“以村子为基础”这个原则上，很多事情都变得简单，只有分化才会带来更多的麻烦。  
他们首要解决土地的问题。  
在这个时代，能占有土地往往意味着两样事情，金钱与权力。千手一族在经济方面无疑比宇智波一族更具有头脑，尽管首领是个嗜好赌博的人，但是兴旺的千手一族收入远大于支出的。  
当千手在金钱方面提供帮助后，宇智波一族需要在另一方面承担起责任。  
当确定可以拿到那块土地的权力后，扉间就同柱间告别了。新婚的妻子回门是一件理所当然的事情，只是这件事因为柱间的身份而有了别的意味，他存在于此，才有所谓的结盟，而一旦离去，岂不是形同毁约。  
扉间走的那天，柱间把走廊前的树枝照料得不错，枝头打了几个花苞，那单薄的红色在枝头间还不怎么起眼，但即使如此也让柱间很高兴。扉间翻身跃过墙时，就看到柱间这副神情，柱间的目光掠过枝头看到扉间，他的弟弟是比他要小的，但是因为少年老成，兄弟看起来差不多一般大。  
因为扉间多数时候稳重些，还有人觉得扉间才是那个大哥。  
柱间的记忆里，已经很久没看到扉间这么不稳重的爬上墙头。  
他笑着问：“你怎么不走门？”  
扉间没有回答这个问题，只是说：“我要走了。”  
“我知道，而且我不能送你。”柱间抓抓头，有些为难的说道：“你会介意吗？”  
“宇智波家的破规矩。”扉间居高临下看着柱间，“对于建村子，大家都觉得没办法信任，你为什么还不放弃？”  
柱间看着他笑：“信任总是慢慢建立起来的，大家认识久了，就会意识到大家都是人，都需要保护忍者的下一代。没有什么是平白无故就能得来的。”  
“尽管这个方法很傻，但是我相信兄长。”扉间双手抱胸，看着柱间，“真要是觉得待不下去了，就回到千手来。人心可以变，家总是不会变的。”  
柱间没有答应他，他决定的事情，从来没有后悔一说。扉间哼了一声，跃下门墙，这一天的天气很好，扉间回去的路上不受风雨之苦，不出意外的话，半天就能奔驰回千手的领地。  
柱间闲闲的望着天，直到有鸟落在枝头，才发现树顶上不知何时已经被做起了巢，不久就要新居入住。  
“想来之后会更热闹些。”柱间喃喃自语，拢着袖子回到了房间。  
幕六

柱间无所事事的生活维持到田岛回到家里。  
按照以前宇智波家的习惯，外地的新妇来到家族里，往往都会有年长的嫂子们带着熟悉这里的情形，如果是忍者的话，则会直接分配好上级，安排之后负责的职能。  
可是这样的旧例却不能套在柱间的身上，身为千手家的族长，以及宇智波田岛的继室，并没有一个足够合适的人来带他熟悉一切，更不用提替他安排以后所要做的事情。如果和继子关系和睦，倒是可以让继子安排。可是这几天下来，斑有意无意的回避了柱间，在田岛回家的两天前就出任务去了；而留守在家里的泉奈，像只戒备森严的小豹子，在和柱间有限的几次见面里，这个继子没有什么好脸色，显然也不打算维系着基本的面子。  
这个年纪的孩子，难免有些闹别扭，也不是谁都喜欢突然多了个继母，取代了自己母亲的位置，更不要说还是个男人。对此，柱间也适时的表现出体谅，至于泉奈会不会觉得他虚伪做作那又是另外一回事了。

宇智波田岛在月夜里风尘仆仆的回来，他的心情不坏，毕竟这一项成功的任务，会挽回一些宇智波战败的负面影响——即便是败给千手一族，宇智波也绝对不是什么他人可以轻视的存在。  
他在半道就听闻斑离家出任务的消息和木叶村的决定，这样的主张十足像是在柱间的主导下而成的，但是斑也并没有传递在谈判上被压制的消息。  
因为心中的疑惑，田岛还是星夜兼程赶了回来。  
深夜的聚集地，家家户户都已经熄了灯火，这时候还没有入睡的，只剩下深夜值勤的人。田岛踏着星光回到了自己的家中，可是才一打开门，就感觉到脚部周围有什么在生长着，田岛跃身而起，朝着屋内射出苦无。苦无相撞的声音半夜里清脆入耳，田岛手上已经开始迅速结印，却听到一个犹带着困倦的声音说：“哈？原来是你回来了啊。”等到眼睛适应黑暗之后，田岛就看到穿着浴衣的柱间打着哈欠，而先前想要抓住他脚的，毋庸置疑是木遁的束缚术。  
“为什么不等白天再回来，”柱间摸索着点起油灯，烛光照亮他的面容，他边揉着眼睛边朝屋内走去，“你半夜赶回来，饿不饿？”  
“……我吃过了。”田岛跟在他的背后，看着柱间那些小动作，撇除战场上的敌对，他或许真的不能说这个青年是个坏人。  
“哈哈，那就好，家里也没有什么吃的。”  
“……。”  
“任务怎么样，顺利吗？”柱间继续关心问道。  
“非常顺利。”  
“我猜也是，那个地方的家伙我都听说过，都是小角色。”柱间引着田岛回到屋内，然后点燃房间内的其他烛台。田岛看着敞着胸膛的柱间，他的思绪很快回到离开前的那个晚上，那个放荡的家伙是怎么卖弄风情的。  
田岛说道：“你不该尽一下你作为妻子的本分吗？”  
柱间愣了一下，然后有些尴尬的笑一下，问：“本分吗？”他看了一眼田岛，最终还是开始脱自己身上的浴衣。  
田岛看着烛光下青年露出的蜜色胳膊与胸膛，面无表情说道：“你的丈夫回来了，你应该去给他准备热水清洁身躯。”  
“原来是这样！”柱间恍然大悟的把自己的衣服重新穿好，跑去准备田岛所说的热水。  
在深夜里准备热水格外麻烦，但是对于忍者来说，只要能有效的控制自己的查克拉，那么问题倒也不是很大。而千手柱间显然没有那么多做家务的经验，他忙活了大半天，准备好的水也是半温不热，而盛洗澡水的盆子看起来还像是新作出来的，边缘长着嫩绿的叶子不说，还能从切口看到一圈圈的年轮。  
好歹诚意还在，田岛没有挑剔这个不太称职的妻子，而是脱下多是尘埃的忍者服，进到水里。柱间看他勉强受落，笑了两声，打算跑回房间，却被田岛提醒了。  
“帮你的丈夫擦背，也是妻子应当做的事情。”  
柱间这点倒是没有少帮自己的弟弟做过，他拿起一边的布巾走到木桶边缘，打算实行自己的义务。和扉间的肩膀比起来，田岛的背要宽厚多了，在这具身体上，还有着无数战斗所留下的伤疤，最显眼的应该就是一道从左肩膀延伸到右边腋下侧面的伤痕。  
身上从来没有这些勋章的柱间边擦着背，边打量着，因为难免多注意，也就多擦几次那个伤痕。  
田岛说：“感兴趣吗？那是你父亲留下的。”  
柱间摸着下巴说道：“诶，仔细看，这个刀路确实有点像他。”  
这种毫无所觉哪里不对的话，田岛已经懒得去纠正柱间。他闭上眼睛，感觉到这个青年挺认真的替自己擦背。  
柱间还自言自语道：“有些地方擦不到怎么办？”  
田岛之后就替他解决了这个问题，在青年始终没什么心机的碎碎念里，田岛索性起身将柱间一起拉进了木桶里。  
这个新做的木桶要塞进两个成年男人绰绰有余，柱间的衣服也在这时候湿透贴紧在身上，透出蜜色的肤色。田岛凑近他，看着青年睁大眼睛望着自己，看起来说不出的无辜，他说道：“现在你能够擦到了？”  
柱间这时候反而不知道要怎么说话了，他拿着布巾去擦拭田岛的胸膛，却忽然觉得桶里的水热起来，或者热的不是水，是人。  
“你这几天有好好学习宇智波的规矩吗？”田岛问着。  
柱间这时候有些漫不经心的随口道：“他们说不方便教我，要等你回来。”  
他想起当初田岛同他说的规矩，什么三四天就行房一次，他的思绪忽然想到：现在过三四天了吗？  
或许更多天都有了？  
数字这时候好像变得格外难记了。  
田岛感觉到柱间的心不在焉，那只负责擦拭身体的手，已经到他的腰间，再往下一点……就是胯下了。  
当柱间的手，不小心碰到田岛的欲望时，之前的一切都像是埋下的引线，这时候被一把火直接烧没了。柱间感觉到自己被抵在木桶之上，他的手上还握着田岛的欲望，潮热的气息在他们两个人的吐息之中。他的两条腿被分开，动作因为有水的阻碍而变得有些奇怪，可是被带起的水流刮蹭了皮肤，反倒让身体变得更敏感起来。  
柱间的手则模拟着上次田岛所做的那样，生涩的套弄着男人渐渐粗大的欲望，他握着茎干，却觉得那些茎身上浮出的筋扎手，而且热烫着。他最后忍耐不住脱开手，感觉到那热物被抵在了自己的小腹间。  
“手扶着桶。”田岛吩咐着。  
柱间像田岛说的那样，手扶着桶，身体在田岛和水的力量下被抬起，田岛挤在他的两腿之间，已经很熟悉的手指借着水挤入了他的后穴，粗大的指节卡在入口，而指尖在内壁上抠弄着。身体里因为这个动作，被勾起了前些天的回忆，那种酥软的感觉从尾椎扩散开来，柱间感觉到自己的后面紧缩着，似乎是在吮吸着手指一样。之后，其他的手指也挤进来，它们将入口撑开，冰凉的水涌入热烫的后穴，冰火两重天的滋味让柱间的脑子开始变得像一滩浆糊。  
“这是什么感觉……”柱间感觉到自己扶着木桶的手也随着身体而软了下来，“好……好舒服。”  
田岛的呼吸更粗重了些，在后穴暂时不能进入的时候，他的目光瞄到柱间的颈间。青年的颈脖看起来修长漂亮，这时候因为微微仰起头看着田岛，而更显得优美。田岛低下头，啃咬着青年的颈脖，吮吸着看起来结实的皮肤，他的舌尖探出，勾画着柱间颈间的那些凹陷。  
柱间因为感觉有些痒，而缩起脖子，他的手因为这样的动作而彻底失去支撑的作用，身体一滑，身体下沉了些，虽然不至于蠢到喝进洗澡水，却让田岛的手指因此被含入了更深。  
柱间皱着眉头，摆动着自己的腰，他碎碎说着：“太深了……真的好深，好奇怪。”  
回应他的是田岛抽出手指，那动作有些粗暴，甚至让柔软的肠肉有些外翻出。取而代之的，是田岛粗硬的欲望直接贯穿进柱间的身体里。柱间这一次也没有喊疼，只是本能的躬起身形，挤入肉穴里的硬物为了给柱间适应的机会而暂时停下，柱间下意识的抓住田岛的胳膊，借着他的力量支撑着身形。他想要靠着后穴的紧缩将硬物挤出，可是在水的润滑下，这样的反应只是肉穴在性器上吮吸罢了。  
“佛间是怎么教导你的，”田岛感觉到欲望上那阵阵缩紧的后穴，他按捺不住的开始在柱间的身体里驰骋，“这样勾引男人！”  
他说的有些恶狠狠的，早在之前，他就感觉到身下这副身体的敏感与贪欢，对于两个忍界的名门来说，这可真是不体面得很。佛间死了，他怎么也得替自己的那位老“朋友”好好教导他的儿子。  
“没有，不是的……”柱间浆糊似的脑子已经不大分辨的出来田岛在说些什么，只是意识到这样的语气应该不是什么好话，于是含糊的反驳着。  
随着他的话语，是一波比一波强悍的进攻，柱间被抵在木桶上，那些反驳的话最后都破碎成了甜腻的呻吟。

宇智波泉奈站在清亮的月下，明明应该是盛夏的季节，却让人感觉到彻头彻尾的寒冷。  
他冷冷窥着本该是供人沐浴的地方，谁又想得到，本来只是查看半夜的动静，却看到这样不堪入目的情景。  
月晖洒进了他家的浴室，那洞开的窗户让发生的一切都没有了遮掩，清清楚楚的给抖给了在外面的人。  
他还强盛的父亲搂着那个千手家来的荡妇，明明应该是战场上不可战胜的怪物，这时候偏偏流露出可耻的模样。像柔弱无依的水草一样，攀附着他的父亲，那双修长的腿被他的父亲抱起，于是就能看到荡妇腿间那挺立的欲望，随着每一次被他父亲的顶撞，而摇摆着，更将那些溢出的淫液甩在了自己的腹部。那张平日故作虚伪的脸上，这时候撤掉面具，确实一副格外淫浪的样子，面泛着潮红，显然在性爱之中获得了极大的欢愉。  
真是下贱的样子！  
宇智波泉奈朝着草地里狠狠唾了一口，耳边却听到千手柱间和平时比起来过于甜腻的声音。  
“再、再深一点，快……”  
宇智波泉奈再也忍耐不下去，他以不会被人觉察的方式快速跑回了自己的房间，然后带着愤恨的神情抚摸着自己腿间鼓起来的一团。  
即使是多么厌恶那个人，却始终没有办法抑制生理上的被影响。  
快感与厌恶在泉奈的心头反复交织着，他愤恨的射在了自己的手里，然后捶着自己的被子。  
他真讨厌千手柱间。

幕七

在千手一族与宇智波一族联姻的消息放出来时，总有人觉得这是在开玩笑。以千手柱间怪物一样的身手，又有什么必要成为另一族的所谓“主母”。这个地位无疑是尴尬的，宇智波田岛最器重的儿子宇智波斑为人所知，宇智波泉奈更是可以辅佐着斑。哪怕千手柱间有本事生下一男半女，也只是让自己被两个成年的继子所敌视。  
真是百害而无一利，千手柱间何必做这样的蚀本买卖。  
几乎所有人都在这样想，并且等待双方翻脸的那一天。  
宇智波田岛曾经是这样想的，可至少现在，他将这个想法暂时搁置了。  
他的新夫人正笨手笨脚的叠着被子，宇智波家的被子都应该叠的整整齐齐像豆腐块，可柱间的成品软塌塌的趴着，就这样都好像是花费柱间偌大的力气。  
宇智波田岛心想，这样的人能成什么事？他连床被子都搞不定！  
叠完被子的柱间抓着头发讪讪笑着，可见虽然手艺次了点，但也不至于厚脸皮认为自己的作品不错。在田岛注视的眼神下，他分辩道：“我平时都比较忙的，所以这些都是下人代劳，能有这个样子已经不错了！”  
“那你给我仔细看着！”田岛这样要求着，然后在柱间的面前把被子抖散，当着柱间的面，把被子重新叠了起来，整整齐齐的豆腐块出现在他手里。柱间惊讶的“哦”了一声，然后开始有样学样，第二次的成果差强人意，有待加强。田岛看他还算长进，就这样放过他了。  
宇智波家在没有主母的时候，家里是三个男人，如今多了个“主母”，变成了四个男人。自然是不要指望会有人做饭的，田岛之前有请一位专门处理家务的婶娘，名叫月见，丈夫早已死去，抚养着一个儿子，为了能让儿子得到族长的青睐，平日做事也是尽心尽力。这几日柱间得以懒洋洋的在宇智波家闲闲没事做，也是仰赖这位月见。  
月见按照往常的时间来了，正在厨房忙活着，早上她要做的事情不多，只是准备四人份的早饭，然后将家里稍稍打扫一下，就可以回家去忙自己的事情。柱间和田岛刚纠结完叠被子的事情，就听到房门被轻轻敲了一下，打开门就看到早饭被放置在小桌上。  
柱间吃着早餐，然后想起来，问道：“月见说，我在村子里要做什么得等你回来，现在你回来了，是不是应当安排事情给我了？”  
田岛喝着味增汤，等到汤咽下后，才说：“你，学习怎么样当好一个妻子在说吧。”  
柱间挑起眉，说：“我可是一个忍者！”  
田岛说：“你要是作为一个忍者来到这里，早就被想方设法的赶出去了！”  
柱间一时没有反驳，田岛继续说着：“现在让你去做什么，大家都无法信任你，即便你的丈夫是族长，也没有办法所有的宇智波认可你这个千手。而一个团队没有信任与默契，即使是你这样的忍者，你能保证能让每个任务都毫无闪失吗？所以，现在你先做好自己的本分吧！”  
柱间定定地看着田岛，然后笑道：“您可真是位了不起的忍者。”  
田岛淡淡地说：“吃完早饭，等月见来了，就让她带你熟悉这里，就说是我吩咐的。”  
柱间说道：“真是一位严厉的大人，那你呢？”  
田岛看他一眼，说：“我要去开会，中午应该不会回来了。”  
他们边用饭边交谈几句，田岛严厉古板地又说教几句，柱间有些应承了，有些又笑嘻嘻地打哈哈过去，等到差不多时间，柱间将田岛送到门口。这就是那些嬷嬷告诉他的，夫妻之间就应该这样表示着亲近，田岛走出家门，等到过了个转角才回身看着自己的家。柱间已经回到屋里，从他所站的位置，能看到的是柱间在自家新栽的花树，花树生长的蓬勃，已经高过了围墙。  
不得不说，那个年轻的千手已经给他的家里带来了些微的变化，和老奸巨猾的千手佛间比起来，这个千手坦白率直的让人反而不能招架。  
田岛摇摇头，朝着村子里议事的地方去了。

作为族长，田岛一个月内的大部分时间都在村子里，只会视任务发布人的身份而选择性的出任务。但是，随着和千手一族的合力建村，村子里的人手一时间吃紧了起来，出于重视以及提防，田岛筛选了几位精明能干的部下到已经选定的村址去，他们负责和千手一族的人一起，雇佣工匠以及防御有其他人想要攻击村子。  
没有人乐见一座这样的村子建立起来，而破坏成果是一件比想象中更容易的事情。  
在这个时间内，千手与宇智波本身都应该加强着防御，以免受到他人的攻击。对于这件事情，田岛还需要同族里的长老们进行交流，而同盟中目前的好处是，更加富裕的千手族会提供一些经济上的补助。  
至于，是不是扉间有让田岛善待柱间的意思，也就不得而知了。

宇智波家的生活，姑且算是平静地度过。  
所谓姑且，是因为，即便是田岛也看得出来自己小儿子宇智波泉奈的不满。泉奈不接受也是理所当然的事情，毕竟作为身体最弱的孩子，他长期都是由发妻抚育的，直到身体健康后，才开始担负起一个忍者的责任。也因为这样，泉奈的性格比较纤细敏感，对于柱间这个原来的敌人，他更多的是不理睬的无视状态。  
在柱间开始学习如何做个妻子的时候，泉奈十分固执的没有让柱间经手自己的一切。  
柱间同月见学习制作的茶点被扔掉了（虽然它们确实不适合吃下去），放在浴室等待换洗的脏衣服在被柱间洗过后也被扔掉，即便是见面也不称呼柱间。  
田岛自认是一个十分公正的人，这样的情况就令他觉得十分为难，是该责备被迫接受新继母的小儿子，还是放任履行责任的柱间在这个时候被冷漠对待。  
当泉奈再一次端着自己的晚饭回到房间里时，田岛重重地放下了筷子，清脆的敲击声让柱间歪着头看着田岛，他咬着筷子，那双眼睛瞪大了望过来，让自己的表情看起来有点滑稽。  
“怎么，是今天的秋刀鱼不新鲜吗？”柱间翻弄着躺在碟子里的鱼，然后凑近闻了闻，“这可是我跟月见一起挑的，渔夫说他大清早去抓来的。”  
田岛说：“你是在明知故问吗？”  
柱间醒悟过来，道：“你是在说泉奈吗？小孩子的脾气而已，你是不是跟你儿子相处太少了？”  
怎么问题跑到他这里来了？  
田岛绝不会承认是自己跟儿子相处太少，只说道：“作为一个父亲，当然更在意孩子的技艺是否达到一个忍者的程度，还有在面对敌人的时候是不是够坚强！”  
柱间了然地点了点头，说：“果然是跟儿子相处太少了。扉间以前也会闹些别扭，什么‘叫我不要关心他认没认识女孩子’，什么‘不要再用掀被子来叫他起床’。明明做哥哥关心弟弟有没有长大成人，怎么就闹别扭起来了呢。像他们这样的年轻孩子，总是不把长辈的关心当回事。”柱间老气横秋的感叹着，似乎完全没意识到性质根本不一样。  
田岛见他尽管想的跑偏了，可无论如何没有计较泉奈的过失，也就放下心来。  
他忽然想起来，问道：“今天你做的点心呢？”  
柱间有些消沉，道：“被月见扔了，她说怎么看都不像是给人吃的东西，还不如给其他人拿去做毒物研究。”  
“看来你跟月见已经十分熟悉。”“是啊，我都跟她约好了明天去山上采菇，听说无论烤起来还是炖汤都很美味。”  
他们闲话家常，柱间收拾了碗筷，然后带到厨房去洗干净。虽然不能好好的烹饪，但是洗个碗的活，柱间还是能胜任愉快，至于明天月见会不会抱怨他洗不干净，那又是另外一回事了。无论怎样定义，千手柱间都不是个难相处的人。  
月见教导着柱间，要在饭后稍微打扫一下家里，这样才能保持日常的干净。于是在田岛喝完茶后，就能看到家里充斥着千手柱间的影分身，他们手忙脚乱的拖地擦桌子，最后一个接一个的因为枯燥无聊的工作而消失。  
而柱间的本尊则趁着这个空闲烧热了水，不一会就可以沐浴。  
田岛坐进浴桶里的时候，不免想着：这样的日子，即使是泉奈不能谅解，对于他来说，也是十分惬意了。  
宇智波空荡荡的宅子里，已经很久没有这样的热闹了。

斑回来时，已经是在离开的七日后。  
泉奈事先知道他任务完成的消息，早早的就去聚居地不远的地方等待他。  
对于他的积极，斑还有些奇怪，他远远的就看到了泉奈站在树下等待自己，猜想是否有些话不便在村子里说，于是从树枝上下来，如泉奈所愿，步行回到村里。  
泉奈直截了当的说：“兄长，我们联合起来，赶走那个家伙吧！”  
斑看着泉奈，在这个一出生就有些柔弱的弟弟身上，他还能依稀看到一点母亲的痕迹，作为儿子，为母亲抱打不平也并没有什么错。  
“你所说的那个家伙，是我们现在的继母，哪怕你再不喜欢他，我也不能如你所愿。”  
“他会毁了父亲的！那个家伙，一味的讨好父亲，假惺惺的做着妻子做的事情。他可是个男人，也不嫌恶心！”泉奈想起自己窥见的那一晚，恶心、厌恶的感觉翻涌上来，“哪一个男人会这样做！”  
斑没有马上做出判断，只低声说了一句：“等我回去看看再说。我们现在不能先千手一步扯破这个脸……不然，千手扉间不会善罢甘休的。”  
他们兄弟两个人走在回村的路上，斑漫不经心的听着泉奈的抱怨，边想着泉奈所说，他也的确想象不到柱间那个家伙对自己父亲奉迎的样子。  
以他们的脚程，很快就回到了村里。这个时间，按照田岛的习惯，应该还是在和长老们在一起，为了查看泉奈所说的情况，他们先回到了家里。泉奈若无其事的冷着脸回到了自己的房间，对于坐在走廊的柱间视若无睹。  
柱间回头望了一眼泉奈，耸了耸肩，继续喝着茶水。  
斑站在暗处窥视着柱间，看柱间轻松的模样，显然比所有人想象中的都更适应这里的生活。  
忽然，柱间说道：“都到家了，还躲什么躲？”  
斑从暗处走出来，柱间抱胸打量了一下，然后问：“要热水吗？既然出任务回到家就好好休息一下吧。”  
他风风火火的去准备热水，斑只能望着他的背影。  
这样的柱间，确实让他觉得很奇怪。

幕八

因为任务还没有安排下来，一时间家里满满当当塞着四个男人。月见因此抱怨着，这样需要准备的菜就变多了。  
月见是个三十岁出头的女性，在这个乱世中，女性活到这么大，相当的不易。栗色的头发，模样清秀，平时做事格外干练，而作为忍者来说，仅仅称得上体术相当精湛，被她寄予厚望的儿子宇智波六木，今年才十岁，和其他的孩子们一起被教导学习忍术，如今也会被带出去完成一些商人发布的任务。  
月见平时很早就来到族长的家里，为了准备早饭，平常都是两到三人，如今变成四人。她今天开了门，进门就看到了柱间在等她，柱间从她手里接过准备的菜，搬到了厨房去。  
月见打趣他说：“少见你这么早起来，族长呢？”  
柱间笑了笑，已经能够很娴熟的替月见摆放妥当，他边摆边说：“去后山修行去了。”  
月见看着他帮忙把早上要吃的蛋拿出来，放在碗边敲着，这个嫁过来的千手族长黑色的长发超过肩膀，容貌格外的清俊，倘若不是嫁到宇智波家，一定很受女孩子们的牵挂。他人也是格外的体贴，上山采菇挖笋的时候，也总是替她拿最重的东西。  
月见热好锅，开始拿柱间打好的鸡蛋煎蛋饼。柱间在火候和调味上比人少了根筋，总是做不到恰到好处，月见做这些的时候，柱间就帮忙烧起火蒸饭，米是前两天走南闯北的货郎带来的，因为有柱间做主，于是买的比以往的都要好。柱间很客气，买了不少之外，还送给月见一些。月见想起他嫁过来时，那些由千手家护送的嫁妆，器物都被放进了宇智波家的仓库，又由扉间看着，拿出一些供柱间日常使用。  
那些日常使用的，都是些笔砚茶具，千手家和宇智波家同样是六道仙人的后裔，际遇却都不同，千手家的祖先据说曾经娶到过出身高贵的姬君，那位姬君留下的不只是子孙姣好的容貌，还有颇为可观的财富。  
这时候走廊里有了动静，柱间回过头，问着：“你回来了？要不要冲凉？”  
田岛应了一声，于是柱间又抛开月见去准备供田岛冲凉的水。  
这个时候，宇智波家的男人们应该都醒了。月见将早饭挨个送到门口，回头就见柱间重新拿了一套田岛的浴衣，柱间说：“田岛说今天泉奈要去出任务，中午晚上就可以少准备些了。我上次看后山结果子，也不知道现在熟透没，不如下午去采果子吧。”他把田岛的浴衣往浴室里一搁，就送月见到门口。  
月见忙完族长家的事，按照习惯就会回家打磨一些忍具补贴家用，如果养了一个要当忍者的儿子，攒钱总是必要的。她和几位邻居家的女人总是爱在一起打磨，上一次还同柱间进过一次山，因为有柱间的保护，进山满载而归又不用担心碰到野兽，于是月见又把要进村采果子的事情同她们说了，自然没有人拒绝。  
不知不觉，至少在宇智波一族的妇孺口中，田岛的这位“主母”是个不错的人，哪怕是个千手，可也是个招人喜欢的千手。

岛田冲过凉后换上柱间准备的干净浴衣，不知是不是他的错觉，总觉得柱间望着自己的那双眼亮晶晶的。田岛回房间跟柱间一起用了早饭，因为感受到儿子们对这位“继母”的不习惯，这样做也是无可厚非。  
柱间边吃着饭，边哼着小调，听起来就是颇为欢乐的样子。  
田岛问：“有什么这么开心的？”  
柱间走过去，拉开走廊的门扉，向田岛展示着自己的花树，颇有些炫耀的说：“你看，这花苞越打越多，也不知道什么时候就可以开花了。我本以为要种很久才能开花，却没想到它也适应了这里。”  
柱间用了“也”字的确没有错。  
田岛不免也跟着柱间的情绪有些开心，但他却又不动声色，照常喝着味增汤。  
柱间兴致勃勃的说：“我们等花开的时候一起赏花吧。”  
田岛看了一眼，说：“看情况吧，如果不出任务。”  
这话有点像盆冷水，柱间情绪有些低沉，田岛又问了一句：“一个人赏花会寂寞吗？”  
柱间说：“当然的，花开的这么热闹，如果没人陪，那就不是赏花，是花在笑我。”  
这番论点相当的胡说八道，可柱间还是认真的样子，这样的人说是千手家的族长估计没人信。  
田岛把事情在心里记了一下，就去办公的地方。泉奈、斑也都是前后脚出的门，泉奈直接翻了窗户，斑则是同柱间打了招呼。到这个时候，田岛反而庆幸起来，自己的儿子还好同柱间交过朋友，不然眼下的气氛还要再尴尬些。  
虽然眼下正值夏季，可是秋冬季意味着又到了忍者交易的高峰。秋收之后的冷肃冬天是资源的争夺。储备少的家族为了一搏生死，会面对强势的家族拼死一战，侥幸存活战胜强势一方，往往又是一个新的崛起。柱间的扬名也正是在这样的一个时机。  
眼下，他们所要做的是准备好储备，今年的压力无论如何都会比往年更大。因为同千手的合作尚在磨合，木叶村还不具备过冬的能力，在他们和扉间的计划里，是希望在明年的这个时候，将一批妇孺给送到木叶村去磨合生活。  
今天的任务派下，泉奈需要今天中午就走，斑犹豫了一下，决定提前离开，于是等到回家的时候，在门口等候的柱间只看到田岛。  
“斑怎么没跟你一块回来？”柱间随口问道，“我还特地摘了野果，晚饭后可以吃呢。”  
田岛看了他一眼，然后说：“你和月见去后山了？”  
“是啊，她们几个女人，平时想去，但是总是担心遇见野兽和敌人。今天运气比较好，只碰到一只野熊，我用木遁捆住它就没事了。”  
对于柱间所说的幸运，田岛听不出来有多幸运。后山的野熊如果他没记错的话，少说也有三四米高，是非常厉害的野兽。不过对上千手柱间，被打败也是理所当然。  
至于柱间采的野果，田岛在饭后坐在长廊上的时候也吃了，果子不大，但是吃起来又脆又甜。

今晚的月亮非常好，因为临近月中，月亮格外的圆。悬挂在树梢头，搭配着枝头上的花苞，成了夜间走廊的别致景色。  
柱间在这样的景致前，人也变得讲究起来，他跑去仓库翻出自己的陪嫁酒与酒具，这些都是他的心爱之物，酒是烈酒，酒具也做的格外精致，浅色的酒液被盛在淡雅的酒具内，被月光照射，仿佛杯中流动的黄金。他拿出的是两个杯子，于是跟田岛两个人对饮起来，按说第二天田岛就要出行，实在不应该在这个时候饮酒，可是柱间这时候就会嬉皮笑脸的同他劝着：“来一杯嘛，大叔，来一杯嘛。”  
“什么大叔，我是你丈夫！”  
“不管。喝了酒才是丈夫！”  
柱间在这个时候又拿出了一番歪理邪说，边说边把酒倒给田岛。  
这样强行塞来的酒，不喝似乎又有些浪费了。田岛饮了一口，第一回觉得千手柱间的品位是好的。这样的酒的确让人难以忘怀，他将剩下的喝完，就发现柱间已经在喝第三杯了。这回他将果子的汁也随着挤入酒杯里，这样的酒液似乎是多了果香的味道。  
他酒饮得开心，人也就没形没状起来，指着天上的明月开始哼起了小曲，那是在酒馆厮混的时候常听的曲调，据说也是吉原的妓女喜欢唱的调子。柱间这个时候靠在田岛的肩膀上，他这样开朗的人，饮了酒开心起来，就往往乐于同人分享些东西，他说道：“听说要嫁的时候，我就开始担心了，万一喝不到我喜欢的美酒可怎么办，于是扉间花了大价钱，让那个小气的酒坊老板给我多酿了一大坛。等以后木叶建成了，我就让扉间把他带到木叶，让别人都去尝尝他的酒，喝的人多了，那个小气鬼就再也不敢少酿了。”  
“哪有人把酒当成是嫁妆，有谁家的新娘子像你这样。”田岛严肃地说，“我的儿子可不准娶这样的媳妇。”  
柱间笑嘻嘻的说：“那我给你把关，谁身上有酒味我一定闻得出来。你说，你要给斑挑选什么样的女孩子，我给你参考一下，一看你就是不会跟孩子相处的人，一定不知道他们整天都在想什么？”  
“胡闹！”田岛对柱间这样轻佻的语气感觉有些不太自在，更不自在的是他并不觉得柱间说错了哪里。柱间倚靠着他，长发搔着他的手臂，这个轻佻的年轻人不自觉的挥洒着自己的魅力，淡淡的酒气随着他说话，沾染上了田岛。要说这味道同酒味完全一样，也不尽然，还有了属于千手柱间的个人气息。  
轻佻、甜蜜、爽朗。  
柱间笑嘻嘻的跟田岛说这话，他这个无所顾忌的人，说话也不知道什么是小心。  
“有些话，我不喝多一些才不跟你说。”  
田岛心里有些奇怪，问道：“什么话？”  
柱间冲他眨眨眼，眼睛亮晶晶的看着他，说：“今天是第四天了。”  
什么第四天？  
田岛还没有反应过来，就感觉到柱间凑了过来，在自己的嘴唇上轻轻的碰了一下，说道：“虽然是个老家伙，可现在看起来也挺英俊的。”  
田岛一时间忘记了言语，等他反应过来时，他已经把千手柱间抱在怀里。

幕九

今天的月色真是好啊。  
躺在田岛怀里的柱间忍不住感叹着，在他不知不觉中，田岛的酒杯被碰倒，酒气弥漫在长廊上，那醉人的香气让柱间的脸颊泛起红晕。  
他在田岛的怀里蹭了蹭，疑惑道：“田岛，你怎么抱着我？我们不喝酒吗？”  
田岛眯着眼睛看着毫无自觉的家伙，仿佛上一刻先亲吻的人不是他一样。这样无知无觉散发自己魅力的人最是可恶，等到事情发生了好像就是别人的问题一样。田岛边想着，边脱去了柱间衣服，那件看不出什么稀奇的和服被脱掉后，只穿着一件白色小衣的柱间裸露着胸膛，他的身体还是年轻人的瘦削，蜜色的皮肤光洁而顺滑，田岛捏弄着他胸前的红点，那小小的乳珠被他反复拨弄，最后变得硬挺。柱间摇了摇头，有点不太了解现在的状况，他问着：“大叔，你在干什么呢？”  
田岛说：“想知道，你可以自己也试试。”  
他边捏弄着柱间的左胸，边将柱间的手带到了胸口的右边，教导着柱间如何掐弄着那颗小小的肉珠，柱间隐约觉得不对，却还是照做了。他小心翼翼的掐弄着，麻痒的感觉从那硬挺的顶端传来，柱间呻吟一声，最后摇摇头说：“感觉太奇怪了。”  
“哪里奇怪了。”田岛感觉到自己裤子里的事物正在膨胀着，那热物抵在了柱间靠过来的腰上，在柱间无意识的扭动着，每一下都若有似无的蹭过他的顶端，“待会感觉就对了。”  
他说着，又拉开了柱间的裤子，在白色的布料下，柱间的胯下已经硬得冒出火热的顶端，田岛用另外一只手握住它，然后在柱间的面前套弄着它。柱间顺着田岛的手，看着那反复上下的粗糙大手，他全身的感知仿佛都被集中在了下身，柱间有些出神，连猥亵自己的右乳都忘记了。田岛咬了一下他的耳朵提醒他，柱间才不情不愿的用手指掐着自己的乳尖。  
“好像有些舒服了。”柱间嘀咕着，他随着田岛的套弄挺动着腰，浑然不知自己在挑动着田岛的情绪，随着套弄的力度越来越重，他也不自觉的扯着自己的乳尖，涨大的乳尖像小石子一样的硬挺着，随着红肿起来，每一下的捏弄都格外敏感。  
就在柱间即将攀上顶点的时候，田岛忽然收手。柱间不满的抗议着，问：“怎么停下来了！”田岛却没有理会他，反而说：“因为我也有需求，你不能光顾着自己，忘记你的丈夫。不要忘记你做妻子的本分！”  
田岛的语气有些严厉，柱间缩缩脖子，开始询问要怎么才能尽到妻子的本分。于是田岛放开他，将自己的裤子往下拨一些，已经硬挺的下身跳了出来。这还是柱间第一次看到干进自己后面的东西，他吞了一下唾沫，然后问：“现在要干什么？”  
田岛说：“用你的舌头去舔它，你得等你的丈夫开心了，才能去享受。”  
柱间想要反驳，却碍于快感操之人手而憋了下来。他低伏下身，闭着眼睛张口吞入田岛的欲望。男人的腥膻味道充满了柱间的嘴巴，他笨拙的吞入这根对于他的嘴巴过于巨大的东西，最多也只吞到了茎身的中段。因为从来没有吞过一个男人欲望的经验，柱间只是本能的用舌头舔弄着，他不时将性器吐出，然后再吞入，将湿淋淋的唾液涂抹了柱身。可他本身的欲望又没办法纾解，于是柱间在不动声色间，边吞咽着田岛的性器，边伸手想要套弄自己的硬物。田岛窥见了，伸手拍打着柱间的手，柱间呜咽一声，田岛按着他的脑后，将硬物又顶入一些，在柱间的口腔里抽送着。  
男人的耻毛在抽送间不断的搔刮着柱间的脸颊，腥膻的味道几乎要让柱间感到窒息，不断摩擦着口腔的性器似乎将嘴当成是另外一个肉壁在操弄，当柱间不自觉收紧了喉口，一股浓热的液体灌进了柱间的口中，他一时吞咽不及，那热液就从嘴角溢出，而软下来的性器就这样从口中滑出。甫得到空气，柱间贪婪的大口喘息着，他的身体瘫软在走廊上，地上还有着一滩白色的浊液，原来是他在不知不觉中已经高潮，在高潮的余韵里，柱间靠在田岛的大腿上，长发凌乱的披散着。  
田岛软下来的性器贴着他的脸颊，看着那张清俊的脸上沾染的精液，田岛感觉到下身又再度有了骚动。他抱起柱间，柱间软下来的身子依偎着他，他身上剩余的衣物很快被田岛尽数脱下，只留下脚上的一双白袜，田岛抱着他，从前面而入探索他的后穴，也不知道千手柱间的身体同别人有些什么不同，经过几次的交合后，后面明显松软了些，在情欲之后，甚至分泌了些液体在后穴的位置。  
他手指探入后穴中，抠挖着湿软的后穴，那些黏腻的汁液顺着他的手指慢慢滑出，是透明的粘液，那些粘液让田岛的手指更加的湿滑，他又慢慢探入其他手指，在反复的摸索中探出柱间敏感的那一点。柱间在他抽插的动作中有了反应，他颤抖了一下，然后伸手握住田岛的手臂，说：“还来吗？”他回头望着田岛，有些无辜的睁大了眼睛，眼睛里还有着之前近乎窒息时流出的泪花。  
看到柱间这样的模样，就是想停下来也停不下来了。  
田岛用手指狠狠的抠弄了一下柱间的敏感处，青年马上绷紧了身体，跟刚才截然不同的快感袭击了他，他本能的紧缩着后面，闭上了眼睛。  
田岛扶起柱间，抱着他缓缓的插入到紧热的甬道内。  
柱间没有什么阻碍的吞入了那根硬热的事物，因为两个人的姿势，硬物进入到了从没有过的深度。柱间喘息着，后穴随着他的胸口起伏不自觉的紧缩，就像一张热情的小口在反复吮吸着。他伸手紧紧握住田岛的胳膊，指甲深入到了肉里，当田岛将性器开始抽送时，柱间的手指在田岛的胳膊上留下了数道痕迹。  
月光下，柱间感觉自己像是在欲望之海中漂泊的小船，田岛起初还是抱着他在后穴抽送着，等到撞击越发激烈的时候，两个人的动作不知不觉变成了他跪伏在地上，田岛将他的一条腿高高架起，然后狠狠抽送着。  
硬物每一下都深深的顶到了深处，狠狠刮擦过敏感处，电流一样的感觉在柱间的四肢中流窜着，他周身的感官仿佛都集中在后面的那一张小口，只能近乎本能的追逐着快感的来源，他摆动着腰身迎合着田岛。  
也不知道过了多久，田岛又再度射了出来，这一次是射在了柱间的后穴。热液狠狠的灌入了紧热的甬道，随着田岛抽出下身又被柱间挤压了出来。柱间在这时候已经感觉有些疲累了，他第一次两处都享受到性爱的滋味，可今天的田岛似乎又格外有性致，当夜风刮起时，田岛将柱间抱进了房间。他带着些胡渣的脸颊在柱间的颈脖间亲吻着，那些胡渣却刮得柱间有些痒，他扭开头，懒洋洋的笑着。  
这时候，田岛又含住柱间的乳尖，那个之前被掐弄的红肿的小东西，被含进了口中，舌头轻佻的挑逗着它，柱间不自觉挺动了胸口，按照田岛教的揉弄着另外一边。  
“既然你后面会湿，那么这里会想女人一样的涨奶吗？”田岛发问着。  
这问题实在难以回答，柱间有些不好意思，只能扭开头。  
柱间边吮吸着柱间的乳尖，边将他的腿高抬起一条，人站在两腿之间，还在勃起的硬物同柱间的性器摩擦着，那里本来就是极为敏感的地方，被这样摩擦着，血气方刚的柱间很快就有了新的反应。他下面硬涨着，后面被反复的操弄的穴口就像是多盛开的肉花，含着田岛刚刚射出的精液，边缘红肿着。  
田岛再一次的进入甚至不需要去用手指拓展，只是挺腰，让那贪婪的小口含住硬物，再埋身进去就可以了。柱间毫不费力的接纳了，那熟悉的硬物在他体内搅动着，柱间紧咬着他，被反复吮咬的乳尖也麻痒地难受着。他在田岛的身下扭动着身躯，像对欲望不饕足的妓女一样放荡，蜜色的皮肤因为情欲而泛着潮红，汗水密布在他的身体上，在月光下就像为柱间镀上一层光芒。  
田岛抚摸着柱间的身躯，青年紧致结实的身体和女人的柔软有太多的不同，他边缓缓抽送着，边探索着柱间的身体。柱间在这样从来没有感受的老道技术中，已经找不到什么神智，只是本能的随着田岛的动作而反应。  
他在迷糊中，有样学样的模仿着田岛的动作。亲吻着田岛的面孔，到随着抚摸着田岛的身躯，覆压在他身上的中年人明显同他有很大的不同，浑厚的气息包裹着他，浓郁的麝香气味弥漫在他们两个人之间。  
被田岛缓缓抽送的后穴，这时候开的更加艳丽，田岛带着柱间的手抚摸着两个人的交合处，用粗糙的指腹摩挲着柱间外翻出的媚肉，那盛开的花朵在动作下轻颤紧缩。田岛忍住欲望，在柱间的身体里反复厮磨着，随着时间的流逝，挂在树上的月亮偏移到了更高的位置，柱间已经连反应的气力都渐渐消耗，最后只能攀附着田岛的身体呻吟着。  
田岛最后轻吐一口浊气，将欲望释放在柱间的身体里。  
可想而知，明天欲望过剩和宿醉将会让柱间明白，千万不应该去挑逗一个经验丰富的忍者。  
幕十

第二天的柱间难得起不来身，哪怕已经睡醒了，可身体还是懒洋洋的，周身就像刚被松过骨一样，提不起劲。他躺在屏风后，避着照在身上的光，那头长发散开着，像丝缎一样漂亮。田岛走之前，没有忍住抚摸了一把，感到触摸的柱间扬起脸，用脸颊磨蹭着田岛的手背。  
“又要去哪里出任务？”  
“一位有声名的大名有些麻烦。”  
“那早点回来。”  
柱间迷迷糊糊地回应着，他长发下露出的半张侧脸精致漂亮，让田岛想起了一只被一位大名精心饲养的猫咪。  
他站起身，离开了房间。楼下的月见刚准备好早饭，看到他下来，忙用敬语同他打了招呼。  
“他还起不来，先放在这里，等他想吃了再热给他吧。”田岛吩咐着，然后开始用饭，尽管长子已经开始替他办了许多事情，可田岛作为族长仍是非常威严，月见看到他是总是小心翼翼的模样。  
“柱间这几天的表现怎么样？”  
“除了对家务实在不太精通外，做什么事情也都不排斥，甚至会主动帮忙，这些都不是作伪。”月见仔细地回答着，“虽然抱怨过怎样都做不太好，但态度的确没有什么问题。”  
“那就到此为止吧。”田岛淡淡地说，“去找些人回来，有些事情各司其职就好了，忍者还是干忍者该做的事情比较好。这件事情就拜托你了。”  
月见小心的应着，田岛也没有太耽误时间，吩咐完之后，就准备外出了。他这一趟兴许会走的久一些，毕竟即将到了战斗最频繁的时节。  
月见目送着田岛离开，吁了口气，柱间这算是真正通过宇智波家的新娘试炼，宇智波家当然不至于到只有她一个仆人的地步，只是往往会看看新娘是否足够有耐心、心思去服侍丈夫。  
她上楼去看看柱间，关着门的房间内还残留着昨夜的旖旎，月见心知肚明，于是轻声收拾着走廊上的一片狼藉。柱间听出是她的脚步，还是懒洋洋的躺着。  
月见问他：“今天想要吃些什么？”  
柱间说：“昨天的野菜吃起来挺甜的。”  
月见说：“族长说宅子还是太大了，像你这样笨手笨脚肯定照顾不来，没办法还是要招些人进来。你有什么要求吗？”  
柱间消沉的说：“那岂不是还是说我做的不好。你不如找些比我手脚更笨的，那田岛回来一定没办法说教我了。”  
月见都要被他逗笑了，她说：“那可不成！”  
没办法遂心愿，柱间自然没有什么要求了。找人也不是一时半会能够立刻找到，毕竟忍者凡事都应该小心谨慎些，如果让一些间谍就此混入了宇智波一族反而很糟糕。  
物色人选到选定人选、敲定人选，这些事情多多少少花了些时日，宇智波宅里添了三个新面孔。有了他们，柱间仿佛又回到了之前在千手家的情况，家中横竖没有什么事情做，能够打发时间的只有些风雅的爱好，种花、赏花看久了也会腻，还好月见知道他的心思，便常常邀他出门。

宇智波家的父子三人里，最先回到家里的人是宇智波斑。  
他途径了木叶村，鬼使神差的来到当初和柱间站过的位置，俯瞰着当初的那片莽莽森林。如今俯瞰的景致已经大变了，在累月的经营和柱间的木遁防御工事下，木叶村开始像一个小小的堡垒，清晰的占据着他视线的一块。当初也就是他和柱间注视着这块土地，要在这里保护他们所珍视的人。  
他最终还是到那里去看看，检查着外围的防御工事。显然在这里已经爆发过数次的小冲突，柱间留下的围墙上还保留着苦无和手里剑的痕迹，以及被忍术攻击后留下的焦黑。而数次的联手也让这里的宇智波、千手有了初步的信任，能够彼此融洽的相处。在他离开的时候，甚至还被一个千手家族的人塞了一袋的菌菇，说这是柱间喜欢吃的。  
他条件反射的接了过来，第一个念头想的竟然还是：原来柱间喜欢吃这个。  
他想起那几天柱间和月见准备的东西，也的确有像菌一样的东西，那还是特意烤过的，淋着特制的酱汁。现在想来，应该也是柱间的口味。  
斑难以避免的用一种既熟稔又陌生的角度来想起柱间的事情。哪怕柱间按身份已经是他的继母，可在家里碰面的时候，柱间也始终没有改变着他的态度，连那天在山崖上发生的对话，算起来都称不上是争执。  
斑带着复杂得自己也摸不清的心思回到宇智波一族，几天不曾回来，自己的家又是个新的模样，绿色的藤萝爬上了墙壁，给原本朴实的墙壁增添了盎然的生机，门庭之外有人正洒着水盖下马车经过扬起的灰尘。做这个事情的人，是族里没什么忍者天赋的人，做这样的事情反而有了活干，那人看到他恭敬的招呼他进家门。  
柱间被放在仓库里的嫁妆似乎为了妆点这间大宅又取出来了些，显然因为无事可干，为了打发时间，柱间又将妆点这间宅子当成了一项新的爱好。斑难得的清闲，于是四处打量看看，因为往常家里的人称不上多，于是这座祖传的宅子里许多地方依旧闲置着，手下有了人支使，月见乐得将那些闲置的房间都收拾了起来。  
在斑的印象里，自己的母亲因为从不爱家里出现别的人，于是就将这些地方闲置了起来。经常使用的地方只有日常需要和作为锻炼的道场。  
柱间这个时候差不多就是在道场，因为空间并不开阔，所以柱间总是在这个时候进行查克拉的修炼，如果是要体术或者忍术，就要直接转移到后山去。  
周身缠绕着查克拉的柱间看起来足够称得上可怕，体质特殊的他，能够使用的查克拉量要远胜于常人，即使是斑，在走进道场的时候，都会忍不住浑身战栗。而一察觉到有人进入，柱间就开始收束身上的查克拉，他对于查克拉的掌控显然在这个时候还是有些稚嫩，过了一会才让笼罩在可怕气氛中的道场恢复正常。  
柱间站起来，发现是斑换好了衣服站在道场门口。  
“你回来了啊。”柱间活动着自己久坐后的身子，“任务完成的怎么样？”  
“完成了。”斑看他身手矫健的不像是整天闷在宅子里，继续说道，“你的族人让我给你带了一些你爱吃的菌。”  
柱间笑了笑，说：“你经过木叶了吗？那里怎么样？”  
“一切都很好，虽然经历过了几次战斗，但建设的很好，屋子都在修建，可能明年就可以让一些人先居住在那里。”斑照实说着。  
“那就好！”柱间双手叉腰，“虽然马上就到危机四伏的冬天，可只要那些蠢蠢欲动的家伙第一次行动失败，以他们的胆量，肯定没有办法再组织一场。”  
“你在为此准备着吗？”斑问道。  
“那当然，这也是我站在这里的原因，不是吗？”柱间定定的看着斑。  
斑第一次感受到后退的情绪，他以为他已经忘记，可是当初的场景似乎烙印在了他的心里。曾经他和柱间一起许诺着，要建立一个可以让他守护弟弟的村子，如今村子已经在柱间的牺牲下筹备，而他却也从未做到过自己所许诺的事情。  
斑一时沉默下来，柱间凑近了打量他，摸着下巴问：“你怎么今天感觉不太对劲？”  
“哪里不对劲了，不要想太多！”斑直截了当的否定。  
“你说你变了，结果还是一副喜怒不定的样子嘛！”柱间看今天的斑不再是回避的态度，心情大好的又凑近了些，“这么久了，要不要比划一下？”  
斑看到那张接近的脸，他现在才特别近的观察着柱间的脸，那个头发、衣服都土里土气的柱间早就过去了，如今头发蓄长了，五官也随着年纪而长开，有了精致的轮廓棱角，望着他时，那双眼睛无辜的大睁着，饶有趣味的看着他。  
斑干脆的朝柱间出了手，没有带上查克拉，两个人在极小的空间里迅速交手着。  
“斑，现在你都学会偷跑了。”  
“那是你的专利，我只是随机应变。”斑反驳着，他和柱间都有意识的收敛着拳脚的威力，只是凭借着自身的技巧在应付对方。他难以形容此时的所感，就像是多年间的隔阂在这一刻尽数消除，那一天的痛苦似乎从未来临，他们娴熟的应对着，以决斗那天截然不同的方式在切磋着。  
柱间的脸上也在笑着，他手上的力度也比刚开始时要大了些。  
“来点真格的吧。”  
斑没有回应柱间，却也加快了自己的反应。他们两个人的动作在道场内成为一道残影，他们无可避免的都用上少量的查克拉，却可以减少着对道场的损害。汗水随着动作而被挥洒出来，在体术上棋逢对手，柱间凭借着过人的恢复力比斑稍胜一筹。  
忽然，一声喝问让他们同时停了手。  
“你在干什么！”  
泉奈直接朝柱间甩出了手里剑，斑和柱间的动作立刻分开，因为后退的冲力，两个人的距离一下子被间隔开。泉奈直接朝着柱间甩出数把苦无，怒视着他：“你竟然朝我哥哥动手？”  
“住手，泉奈，什么事情都没有。”斑朝泉奈说道。  
而柱间则直接翻身越开，朝泉奈举起了两只手，说道：“我们只是在切磋一下体术，泉奈你反应太大了。”  
“一个千手不要叫我的名字。”泉奈厌恶道。  
斑伸手拉过自己的弟弟，让他站在自己身后，安抚道：“泉奈，你回来了，先去休息一下，这里什么事情都没有。”  
“兄长，难道你还当他是朋友吗？！他取代了母亲的位置，他跟父亲睡在一张床上，堂而皇之的被叫做族长夫人！你怎么能忍受这样的事情！”泉奈也不知道把这些话憋在心里多久，如今一股脑的发泄出来，他指着柱间的脸，继续说道，“什么朋友会跟父亲睡在一起！”  
“泉奈，住口。”“兄长，你怎么能为这种人说话！”  
“我不是为了他，我是为了你。你跟我走。”斑边说着，边拉着泉奈向道场外走去，他尽管此刻心乱无比，却还是应该尽到兄长的责任，“父亲不会高兴你这么说的。”  
泉奈被斑拉扯出了道场，他愤愤的甩开斑的手，说道：“父亲不高兴为什么要娶他，为什么不重新打过。有我在的话，战况肯定会不同的！”  
“你太小看千手柱间了，父亲和我都不是他的对手。”斑看着自己的弟弟，平时在任务中也算冷静的泉奈在最该懂事的时候，反而像个孩子一样嚷嚷，他不免觉得有些心累，先前和柱间相处是的氛围就此烟消云散，他抓不到一点余韵的尾巴。  
“没有战过，怎么会知道！”泉奈抿着嘴巴，最后忍不住抱住斑，将脸埋在他的肩膀上，“兄长，你知不知道，母亲在九泉之下会有多委屈？”  
斑抱着自己的弟弟，却忍不住把目光望向道场。泉奈的话，他听在耳朵里，却只能敷衍的回应着。  
泉奈有他的不甘，父亲有自己的立场，柱间有自己的目的，那么他呢……

柱间站在道场里，看着现场的一片狼藉叹了口气。  
这是一场当初早就预见的冲突，只是没有想到会在他跟斑难得相处融洽的时候爆发。谁也想不到泉奈竟然回来，并且误会了他们的切磋。  
柱间弯下腰，收拾着道场上的手里剑、苦无，然后露出了无奈的笑容。  
这都是他为了理想所需要付出的，这种卧薪尝胆的觉悟，早在许诺斑的那一刻，他就已经有了。尽管滋味并不好受，可是这就是所谓的代价啊。

幕十一

那一日爆发的冲突，他们三人最后谁也没有告知田岛。  
但是是否会经由其他的渠道，被田岛所知也就不得而知了。  
伴随着千手和宇智波的联姻，这样的矛盾也只是许多事情中的其中之一，在两个家族漫长的敌对当中，结下了无数的仇怨。可是为了可预期的美好明天，有识之士都应该在这个时候放下家族之间的陋见。  
作为族长的田岛心中十分清楚，在千手一族拿出足够的诚意后，作为宇智波一族的族长，他不可以逊色于人。  
这件事情被无知无觉的掩盖下去，田岛在回来之后又重新就修整的宅子里划归房间，他同柱间搬去靠近道场的庭院，那里经过修葺之后已经可以供人居住，而斑和泉奈则住在前院。  
所有的话都没有放在台面上说，却让大家心知肚明。  
柱间在新的居所重新种上新的草木，这些都是能抵抗过严寒的草木，哪怕是冬天都能带来些生机。

时间不知不觉过去的飞快，寒冷的空气来到了这片土地，居住在村落里的人都做好御寒的准备。也是为了应付冬日里的突袭，千手、宇智波经过协商，又派些经验丰富的忍者到了木叶去。与之相对的是，减少了出任务的几率。  
随着冬日一起来到的，还有探子们回报的消息，有一些颇为强势的家族，也因为联姻而结合了起来，为了抵抗宇智波与千手结盟产生的庞然巨物，无形之间又让散漫的忍者界变得团结起来。  
于是弱小的家族们不是为了一搏生机而战，就是被更为强势的一方所融合。如果是要融合的话，那至少也得找一个能够善待自己的东家。  
一切都在建立中的木叶成为了好的庇护所，千手家族以爱为力量的座右铭和他们的族徽一样为人所知，因为这件事情，斑和扉间都启程去往木叶。  
因为斑要去木叶，听到消息的柱间少见的来找了斑。在上一次泉奈发作后，他们平日见面也只是日常的对答，泉奈如今对斑有一种难以言喻的独占欲，提防柱间的样子仿佛柱间应该是个妖怪。  
为了不造成麻烦，柱间挑了个泉奈不在的时候来找斑。斑居住的地方，是柱间和田岛曾经住过的那间，花已经开过了一次，柱间曾经想赏花的心思随着房间的更换也随之而去。他坐在枝头，看着地上留下的残红，不免有点可惜。  
斑看到的，就是这样一副柱间神情略黯然的样子。  
他于是静静地站着，等待着柱间回神，柱间没一会觉察到了斑在等待自己说话，于是耸耸肩说：“我本来想看它第一次开花的，没想到便宜你了。”  
“花很好看，如果你想来，可以跟父亲说，他不会拒绝的。”  
“那就等待下次花开吧。”  
“你过来有什么事情？”  
柱间说道：“委托你给他送一份卷轴，做兄长的，可是要时刻关心着弟弟的进步。”他理所当然的点点头，仿佛已经能够独当一面的千手扉间在他心里只是个小孩子一样。  
他将卷轴抛给了斑，斑忽然打趣说道：“既然发布委托了，那么酬劳呢？”  
“酬劳啊，我刚做的点心怎么样？”  
“我不需要毒药来做酬劳。”斑回想起之前那些被倒掉的残次品，有些好笑。  
“那就让扉间给你酬劳吧。”柱间回道。  
“那就更没有诚意了。”  
对于扉间和斑的矛盾，即使是柱间也有所耳闻，他抓抓头，笑了笑说：“不好意思，我弟弟脾气有些急躁。”  
他们像朋友那样的聊了一会，气氛比以往都要好，斑抬头看着在树上坐姿颇为放荡的柱间，脑中却不知道为什么想起了泉奈愤怒的话语。  
——有哪个朋友会跟父亲睡在一起。  
是啊，泉奈说的也并没有错。  
他跟柱间的位子已经倒错了，斑的思绪集中在此，同柱间说话也就漫不经心起来，柱间感觉到他微妙的变化，于是寻了个由头要回房间。  
他虽然大大咧咧，可是人却不是蠢笨的，即使是他不想，他也能够感觉到斑细微的情绪变化，从许久前就是如此。  
毕竟，斑可是柱间第一个朋友。  
等到他长大之后，他可以跟任何人交游得轻松，可是那些人却都不是斑。

斑看着手里的卷轴，他躺在走廊上，看着柱间所栽种的那棵树。  
他的心中格外别扭，他想忘记泉奈说的那句话，却怎么样都无法忘记。  
这时，寒冷的风呼啸而来，不知不觉捎来了初冬的第一场雪，斑看着飘然而落的细小雪粒，也不再耽搁时间，起身朝着木叶而去。

一场雪就这样悄然而来，宇智波宅在这个时候只剩下柱间。  
这个时候打边炉是最舒服的事情，于是在柱间起哄下，月见准备好了食材，按照柱间所说的那样烹饪。宇智波家大开了宅门，因为准备的材料够多，连其他的孩子都可以带着碗筷来，蹭上一整碗好吃的。  
柱间稍稍喝了点酒，他同月见最熟悉，于是也邀请了月见作陪，陪他一起赏雪。  
雪一直下到了夜里才停了下来，月光落在铺着一层薄雪的地上，仿佛镀上了一层微光。  
这本来也是个再惬意不过的事情，可最终没有那么好的事情。  
羽衣一族的精锐在月色的掩映下也来到了宁静的村落，他们是周边仅次于千手、宇智波的家族，随着两家的结盟，那么属于他的位置也势必会被原先僵持不下的两家吞并——因为羽衣族现任族长的脾性，也没有人愿意和他们结盟。  
在早前放出的消息之中，攻击木叶的消息使得千手与宇智波的精锐被调动，今夜的宇智波族驻地想来并没有那么多高手，即便是有千手柱间坐镇想必也是杯水车薪。更何况，千手柱间已经有许久没有出现在战场之上，没有经历过战斗洗礼的忍者，即便是强大也只是虚伪的强大。

村内的警戒在不知不觉中被触动了。这样隐秘的设置是有专人负责看守，当发现出现不对劲的情形时，他们首先随着田岛留下来的命令，通知了千手柱间。  
月见最先接受到这条命令，她赶忙拍了拍柱间。  
“战斗了！”  
柱间睁开了眼睛，然后站起身，他的外套正搭在一边，他低头看着月见。  
“战斗了？敌人在哪里？”  
“在村子的西口位置，他们从那里进来了。”  
“那现在应该更深入了。你派两个腿脚够快的人去报信，一个去千手家，一个去木叶。”柱间边说着边套上了外套，“剩下的，找能胜任的忍者疏散老人和孩子。”  
“是！”  
柱间闪出房间的速度就像是闪电一样，月见本能的抚摸着自己的胳膊，以往看到柱间都是个笑呵呵的年轻人，直到刚才，她才发现这根本是平日的错觉，一般的正常人怎么会有这样可怕的查克拉。  
柱间跃上了高大的树木，这样整个驻地在他眼里一览无遗。羽衣一族的人显然是有备而来，西口的位置已经开始烧起大火，当务之急应该是保护他人疏散。柱间深吸一口气，手上结印变化出若干个木遁分身。  
在他反应的过程中，已经有觉察的宇智波人开始同这些羽衣族的人开始战斗。柱间驱使着木遁分身向四方而去，搜罗着失散的妇孺、孩童，这些没有战斗力的人应该收拢到宇智波宅，他和那些宇智波族人才能不用分心的同人战斗。  
火光烧红了今夜的天空，热浪取代了寒风。精通复制忍术的宇智波很快结印用水遁去扑灭大火，但很快成为了被羽衣一族攻击的目标。  
柱间的木遁及时放了出来，从地底抽出的藤木束缚着非宇智波一族的外人，那些迅速生长的藤木即使是用火遁点燃也很快又被新长出的藤木取代。在行为受到极大束缚的情况下，羽衣一族很快失去了由突袭带来的优势，柱间站在屋顶之上，外套在寒风中猎猎作响。他很快成为精英忍者攻击的对象，而这也是他的目的，他身形在屋顶上跃动，将战场逐渐带离居住区。这样的目的尽管被人察觉了，但是一旦想要脱出战团，就会受到千手柱间分身的攻击，结束这种骚扰的办法也就只有杀掉柱间。  
柱间感觉到血液在战斗中有些沸腾，久违的运动让他的神采比平时更为飞扬。  
他望着追来中最显眼的那个家伙，扬了扬下巴，问：“你是羽衣一族的族长吧。”  
回答他的是密集飞来的手里剑，千手柱间迅速结印，脚下的树脉隆起，像一条木制的长龙，柱间站在龙头之上，说道：“真是没礼貌，看来只能由我来暂时当家作主，来教导一下你们这些不速之客，什么叫做礼貌！”

当宇智波田岛赶回住地时，战斗已经告一段落。  
当羽衣一族的族长被柱间杀掉的时候，羽衣一族的族人便开始呈现溃败的驱使，老幼妇孺在战斗开始之后，已经在被收拢安置在宇智波宅里，现在那里满当当都是孩子的哭闹声，作为主妇们的月见带来哄着他们，而受伤的忍者则在庭院中包扎伤口。  
作为族长的田岛理所当然的先行安置族人，他们对于这样的事情早已经是格外娴熟，毕竟如今的乱世，对于这样的情况也只能习惯。  
等到全盘安置，和确定针对羽衣族的后续后，田岛才得出空闲来关心一下他的夫人。作为主要吸引火力的千手柱间面对的是十位羽衣族的高手，尽管后来的人分担了他的负担，可他仍旧要对付作为主力的羽衣族长。  
那可不是一个好相与的对象，是以手段凶残著称的家伙。  
柱间因为战斗后的疲劳，经过潦草的包扎后，就回到他的房间休息。  
田岛找过去的时候，柱间还在熟睡，却因为被脚步声惊动了而睁开了眼睛。随之而来的，是被射出来的手里剑，田岛接住了他们，然后对上了柱间略带歉意的眼神。  
“对不起，一时反应太快了。”  
柱间有些苦恼的抓抓头发，他的胳膊上还包扎着一圈绷带，以千手一族的体质，还需要包扎，受到的伤害也可想而知。  
“没事，伤势怎么样了？”田岛询问着。  
柱间摊开身子，示意田岛来检查，说道：“还好吧，不算很严重，多睡一下就好了。”  
他赤裸的身体从被子下露出来，除了胳膊上有绷带之外，就只有腹部的一道擦伤，因为过于强悍的恢复力，已经变成了一道红色的痕迹。  
青年精瘦强悍的身体在绷带下忽然有了奇异的魅力，田岛坐下来，替柱间检查着胳膊上的伤，又问：“有什么暗伤吗？”  
柱间说：“就几天不能够使用查克拉吧。”  
他的身体因为田岛的触摸而瑟缩了一下，因为战斗还在沸腾的血液让他的身体有些发热。柱间有些不好意思的说：“我真的没什么事情。”  
田岛这时候摸了摸柱间的头，那柔软光滑的长发被他揉的有些乱，反倒是柱间更不好意思起来。他也算是成年好久了，少有几次都是被这个跟自己父亲年纪差不多大的男人当孩子一样的摸头，他一时不知道说些什么，只能任田岛摸着头。

这个青年跟自己的长子差不多大，明明第一次见的时候还是个乳臭未干的臭小子。  
可是他嫁给了自己，就注定他跟儿子是不一样的。田岛不曾抚摸过自己的儿子的头顶，太过软弱的子嗣是没办法继承宇智波的血脉的。  
他在怜惜着这个青年，田岛清晰的认识到这点，而柱间也因为察觉到田岛态度的不同而变得有些局促。  
和田岛一样，他同样不习惯这样的感觉。  
“我要谢谢你。”田岛说道。  
“这是应该的。”柱间回道，“这是我应该为你做到的事情。”  
这句话平平无奇，柱间却觉得有些别扭，他敏感的觉得此时他与田岛之间的空气不同一般，他燥热的身体，热度似乎有所上延，到了他的面颊。  
为了转移注意力，柱间说道:“情况怎么样了？我确定你们回来了，就来这里休息了。”  
田岛说:“没有大的人员伤亡，后天会将亡者入土，剩下的是重建的问题。”  
柱间皱起了眉头，显然是在消化逝者的消息，哪怕有他这样的忍者坐镇，只要和平一天没有到来，那么只要是战争就可以带来伤亡。  
“你好好休息吧。”田岛摸了摸柱间的头，柱间因此偏头望着他，田岛起身的动作停顿了一下，最终亲吻了一下柱间。

幕十二

和羽衣一族战斗带来的逝者很快被埋葬，就在宇智波一族不远处的空地里，在这样的世道里，无论生前是怎样的人物，最后也只是一层薄薄的木棺掩去一切。  
柱间带着伤参加了葬礼，这一次，无论是谁看待他的眼神都可以称之为善意。时间的短暂还不至于让他们忘记拔地而起的木遁捆缚住那些敌人，柱间更是吸引主力将战场转移到后山，避免了更多的伤亡、减少了重建村落的难度。  
羽衣族的人在自己的武器上使用了毒，这使得柱间的伤势恢复得有些慢，但还不足以对他造成太大的困扰。  
他总是比寻常人更在意人们的逝去，于是陪伴着作为族长的田岛站到最后。  
泉奈将这种行为视为虚伪，并且很快无法忍受，于是提前跟斑示意要离开。斑看着自己父亲与柱间的背影，难以描述心中的感觉，显然经过这次的事件后，原本还是提防着千手的父亲对柱间的态度有所转变。斑皱着眉头，最后也跟着泉奈离开了。

“等到木叶建立起来，我要立为逝去的人们立一块墓碑，无论如何，他们都是为了村子的建设而牺牲的。”柱间忽然说道，“他们所付出的功绩应该被人所铭记，而不是被黄土一盖，万事皆休。”  
“这个想法不错。”田岛没有将柱间的想法称之为“幼稚”，在忍者的世界中，死亡本来是一件格外的轻易的事情，却不知道为什么，在柱间的眼里就被这样的重视，明明以柱间的能力，生命对于他而言不过是一个数字。  
柱间难得受到田岛这样的肯定，有些讶异地笑了一下。  
田岛补充道：“首先得让村子成功建立。”  
“那是肯定的。”柱间不假思索的说，“无论如何，我都会让木叶建立起来。这样的想法，从第一次确定时，我就从未动摇过。”  
“年轻人。”田岛摇了摇头。  
柱间却笑得更开心了些，他和田岛回到了宇智波宅里。伴随着这几天的忙碌，比起下一个任务，田岛更需要的是休息，他已经不是精力无穷的年轻人，回到家里的时候，月见已经安排好热水，柱间则去看看他的花花草草怎么样。  
田岛沐浴完，就回到卧室休息，他睡在屏风后，闭上眼就被疲倦包围着，当然身为忍者的警觉依旧能够感觉到柱间不安分的在房间里走动着。  
一个过于年轻的伴侣，往往就像头精力充沛的小豹子一样，田岛迷迷糊糊想到这点，不知什么时候，感觉到他的妻子朝他靠近了，他一伸手，就将柱间拉扯过来，压在了身下。  
柱间没有刻意去挣脱，反而任由田岛抱着。  
时间一点点过去，田岛渐渐进入了熟睡的状态，也不知道困意是不是会传染，两个人就这样睡在了一起。在之前的时间里，哪怕是欢好过后，他们都会各睡一床被子，这次倒是第一次这样做。田岛下意识没有压着柱间受伤的那只手，两个人的姿势都称不上舒服，却睡了好一阵子，在这几天来讲算是少有的熟睡。  
柱间睡得脸都红了，直到月见送来晚饭的敲门声想起，他才半天回过神。因为是冬日，他本能的靠近更暖和些的田岛，肢体就这样纠缠了起来，身体因为不经意的摩擦，甚至有了些许的反应。  
“你没有一点自制力吗？”田岛低声问道，他低沉的声音在柱间的耳边响起，柱间反应过来田岛醒了，下一刻就感觉到男人粗糙的手抚摸着自己的腿间。是他所期待的那种亲近，柱间将自己受伤的手抬起来，放到一边，然后任由田岛动作着。  
田岛感觉到青年的呼吸变得沉重，手指隔着布料搔着柱间的会阴，顶端沁出的液体沾湿了薄薄的布料，柱间不由的夹紧了腿，却感觉到那手指隔着布料，直接顶入了自己的后穴。布料和手指的感觉又是截然不同，始终会觉得粗糙的布料摩擦着内壁，柱间尾椎一麻，感觉到腿间的欲望更为坚硬。  
他顺着田岛的动作，抬起了腿，却因为异样的触感而绷紧身体，柱间稍微探索后，又开始抚摸着柱间的身体，似乎还没有真正要进入的意思。  
柱间不知道田岛怎么打算，只能任由着田岛操控着自己的身体，中年男人在这样的事情上总有些花招，柱间的呼吸越发沉重，只能随着田岛掌控着节奏。田岛慢慢的褪去了柱间身上的衣服，虽然因为柱间身上的伤而稍稍有些不便，可这样隐秘而缓慢的交欢又别有一番风味。  
在将柱间撑开后，他缓缓的进入到湿热的后穴里，慢慢挤入后穴的硬物一点点把紧热的甬道撑开，没有润滑过的甬道进入不免有些紧绷，却让柱间能够清晰的感觉到被巨大撑开的滋味。每一寸都被粗热摩擦过，那活物随着他的紧张而被甬道包裹着，却不会随着他的意志而退让着。柱间只觉得腿都在这样的强势下有些发软，直到整根没入之后，他才发现自己和田岛这样的接近着。  
田岛摆动了自己的腰身，他的动作像之前那样的缓慢，那热物就这样一点点被抽出，那摩擦出来的麻痒让柱间贪婪的甬道不免收缩挽留着。柱间的呼吸随着田岛而起伏着，因为田岛的刻意抽送，第一次有意识的感受到自己是怎样被田岛索取的。他回忆起之前那样畅快淋漓的抽插，身体更加的渴望起来。  
那样激烈的碰撞，才是他年轻的身体所渴求的。  
“再……再快一点。”  
回应柱间的是田岛的一记顶撞，那狠狠插入的感觉让柱间叫出了声。  
田岛说道：“作为妻子，怎么可以要求丈夫的行为呢？”  
柱间缩紧后穴，刚刚那一下顶入的余韵已经消失了，他只能说：“那你惩罚我吧。”明明是这么羞耻的话，这时候却能毫无顾忌的说了出来。  
田岛说：“怎么样的惩罚？这样吗？”  
他大力的抽送一下，柱间后穴吞咽的更厉害了。  
柱间说道：“是、是这样的。狠狠插进来……”  
田岛如他所愿，用力的将柱间的身体摆弄着，侧着的姿势始终没有办法进入到更深，可是这样私密的姿态让柱间周身都在田岛的掌握之中。柱间在这个时候没有吝啬自己的声音，放荡的呻吟着，放纵自己被欲望的潮水覆没。  
他又像是水中无凭的青荇，攀附着田岛，随着他的节奏摇摆着。炙热的甬道被田岛鞭笞着更松软且容易进入着，每一下的插弄都让那朵肉花开的更淫靡。他们两人的交合处因为溢出的汁液而格外湿润着，随着反复的抽插，溢出的汁液飞溅在柱间的臀间。  
柱间的情绪渐渐攀上了高峰，最后在田岛的一记抽送下，颤抖着腿将浊液射在腿间和小腹上。田岛也没有刻意坚持太久，只是为了满足一下柱间这突然兴起的欲望。  
在柱间喘息的时候，田岛在他耳边说着：“如果下次是白天，你就好好抄《金刚经》吧。”  
“不是吧。”柱间有些委屈，可看着田岛那张严肃的脸孔，又觉得不无可能。田岛草草收拾了一下，就从门外取来了吃的，因为是情欲的痕迹，这时候也不便让人来收拾，只能让柱间自己拿着衣服草草擦拭着，再重新换上件干净的衣裳。

在这个冬季，曾经同千手、宇智波三分这块区域的羽衣一族很快成为了忍者界的一个历史。千手扉间听说柱间受伤的消息后，又亲自过来一趟，田岛对此并没有说什么，而柱间发现弟弟比过去又高了一些。  
这位千手家的代理族长已经很有些威势，一副值得信赖的模样。他带来手信，稍微拜访兄长后，就前去同宇智波们讨论，羽衣一族过去的地区应该如何接管。  
听说最后的结果是并入木叶村，让一些先过去村里的人试着经营着。  
木叶村迟早有一天，会变成不仅仅容纳着千手与宇智波的地方。

这件事情后来才被柱间知道，显然无论是扉间或者是田岛都相当尊重着他最初的理念。  
这不得不说是一件非常高兴的事情。  
同这样的事情比较起来，像女人一样的嫁人，或者是必须容忍臭小鬼的脾气，都是微不足道的。

真正大雪来临的时候，宇智波一族被烧毁的房屋已经重新建好。因为擅长木遁，柱间同样也帮忙打了房子的地基，建筑起一个屋子的轮廓，之后的重建就是宇智波人的事情。作为感谢，一些被腌制过的食物被送进了宅子里。  
能得到这样的礼物，即使是田岛都露出了笑容，礼物虽然很简单，但是这其中的心意要难得的多。这是族人对于他妻子的肯定。  
鹅毛似的大雪从天空落下，掩盖着庭院的绿意，但是从他和田岛所住的地方，能看到腊梅盛开的样子。  
冷香随着风，送入到了房间里，即使是非常寒冷，但柱间也乐在其中。  
他们就这样跃过了木叶建立期间的第一个年。

幕十三

月见悄悄地来到庭院。在门廊处放置好给族长夫妻的早饭，夫妻与原来的两位儿子分开院落居住，不失为一个好主意，久而久之，一家人相安无事。毕竟都是身为忍者，任务时间不定，半个月在家宴上见一面已经十分难得。  
掰着手指算来，如今柱间来到宇智波家也有三年。人一旦习惯环境，这日子便仿佛流水一般，不经意间流逝而过，庭院之中也早不止一颗花树，柱间还没有任务出时，在田岛的默许下，又拓宽了些后院，引水入池塘，放任栽种许多花木。池水与草木构成了庭院野趣，月见穿过庭院间的石头小径时，草丛之间的晨露便沾湿脚上的袜子。

门外那轻轻的脚步声让田岛从睡梦中醒来。本能的伸手探向一旁的苦无，田岛很快又因为辨认出是月见的脚步声而放开手。因为屏风和闭紧的窗扉，屋内一片昏暗，身旁是柱间均匀的呼吸声。  
这样毫无警觉的样子实在不像是一个忍者。  
睡着的柱间披散着长发，他原本及肩的黑发如今又变长了些，现在遮掩着半边轮廓。想来是本身性情恣意，这睡时的仪态也过于放纵，大大咧咧的将身体挤到他身旁，好似贪恋着人的体温一样。  
田岛要起身时，就发现自己被柱间揽住了腰，因为起身的牵拉，敞开的衣襟露出柱间的胸膛，这样的仪态真不像是成亲三年的人。  
说起来，今日也算不上有什么事情，田岛看着柱间熟睡的脸，又回到了被中。随着年岁的增长，他时常觉得自己是否比过去要心软了一些，明明这个时候就该将人推醒，让他跟自己一同起身才是。  
还在这样想着，肆无忌惮的柱间便贴得更紧了些。年轻人的身体总是气血更旺，贴上来的柱间身体火热着，两腿之间的东西半软半硬地抵在田岛的腰侧。柱间还在睡着，一副无知无觉的模样，让人想要呵斥他都不行。  
田岛伸手想要把柱间推开些，可稍一用上点力气，这个粘人的千手就凑过来脸，在他耳边含糊嘀咕些听不明白的话。磨蹭的下半身越发的能感觉到分量。田岛忍无可忍的用手敲了柱间的脑门一记，柱间才迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，委屈的看着他：“这是怎么了？”  
田岛看着他说：“青天白日的，怎么可以这么随便！”  
柱间慢了半拍，随后才从身上的异样反应过来，可他委屈不改，又说：“我还年轻，这个也没办法控制。”他这几年，跟田岛有了些情分，自然知道田岛的底线在哪里，于是人精乖的粘上来，亲昵的咬着田岛的耳朵。  
他微微沙哑的声音低声说着话，又挺了腰，用硬起的那里磨蹭着田岛的手，大有要求田岛帮他解决的意思。田岛瞪了他一眼，却并没有办法吓退这个轻薄的年轻人，反而让他得寸进尺的凑来撒娇。  
“给我嘛，求你了。”这样的语气真是让人忍不住揍他一顿。  
田岛伸过手，一把隔着布料握住柱间的事物，这个青年从鼻间哼了一声，整个人靠着田岛，他的身体就像突然被人抽了骨头一样，田岛的手指上下套弄着，感觉到手中的东西分量更重。那布料被顶端溢出的汁液给濡湿，柱间鼻间的呼吸更重了点，他贴着田岛的面颊，嘴唇磨蹭着。  
这样的反应对田岛来说都是个折磨，他没忍住，剥了千手柱间的裤子，身下凉飕飕的感觉没有让柱间退缩，反而抿着嘴偷笑，就像是奸计得逞一样。到底是血气方刚的年轻人，只要一尝到交欢的滋味，就成瘾似的戒不掉，还时不时诱惑着人来偷腥。  
这样的招数，田岛三年来，中招的次数两只手都数不清，即便是约束了、教训了，可那些小小的惩处都是无关痛痒。  
柱间热情的勾着田岛的脖子，朝他脸上的胡渣蹭了蹭，最后亲吻了嘴唇。  
“这样的事情，真的忍不住啊。毕竟我也是热血男儿，要是不这样热情了，你反而要带我去看大夫了。”他说的振振有词，田岛对他这套歪理嗤之以鼻，手指探入柱间的后穴，摸索着湿热的肠道。  
柱间这时候不出声了，他闭上眼睛，后穴将田岛的手指咬紧，不让它轻易抽出，等田岛强行抽出时，手指重重的摩擦过肠道，比放任着手指抽送要滋味更刺激些。这些欢好时候的小伎俩都是柱间贪欢的经验，他从不以放纵情欲为耻，坦坦荡荡的受着田岛的数落。  
这样厚脸皮的样子你能拿他怎么样，田岛只能脱了裤子，狠狠的插进肉穴中，让性器狠狠的顶撞着柱间。千手柱间这时候被他高抬着脚，让性器进入得更深，修长的腿环在了田岛的腰上，田岛的手摸着柱间挺翘的后臀，抓着丰满的臀肉，感觉到肉穴紧缩吮吸着。  
“快、快一点。”柱间用临近高潮的声音喊着，田岛皱着眉头，感受着包裹着性器的肉穴一阵阵紧缩，那种滋味难以描述，他只能恶狠狠的将柱间后臀往自己的腰上撞着，让硬热的性器顶到更深处。  
柱间的浊液很快将两个人的衣服弄脏，但是他这时候的神情也因为高潮后的感觉而十分饕足。田岛抽出软下来的硬物，看着还没来得及收缩的小口吐出白色的浊液，那淫靡的样子真是让人想要狠狠教训这个不懂教养的臭小子！  
心里虽是这样想着，可田岛还是在整理后，将早饭拿了进来，柱间懒洋洋的说：“好香啊……”，得到的是田岛往他腰上嫌弃的踢了一脚，他呻吟一声，望着田岛一脸无辜。  
“叫你抄再多的《金刚经》都没用！”田岛把毛巾扔给了柱间，让他自己打理一下自己，柱间缓了口气，才爬起身。抄经书这样斩断邪念的事情对柱间毫无用处，这个投机取巧的家伙只会变化出两个木遁分身，让他们用猜拳的方式来决定谁去抄书，而本尊则坐在走廊看风景吃点心。这样的情形被田岛抓到一次后，他就再也不用这个法子来教训柱间。

两人用过早饭之后，田岛按照习惯先去了宇智波一族的祠堂，而被罚着面壁的柱间在面了一炷香壁后，就照常吃了早饭，又因为身上还有些气味，就让月见烧了热水。月见对这样的场景已经见怪不怪，随口取笑他：“你可别教坏别人，前几天阿草才红着脸抱着你们那些东西出来。”她说的阿草是新来没多久的男孩，十三四岁的年纪，因为父母都死在战争里，也没有作为忍者的才能，不得不在这个年纪出来做工讨生活。  
以忍者平均寿命不到三十的界限来看，月见说这样的话，也算不上过分。柱间抓抓自己的头发说：“这种事情没有才吓人好吗？”  
月见被他坦荡荡的样子逗笑了，点点他的额头就去忙着家里的其他事情。维护一间大宅子的心力可跟维护一个前屋不同，月见不得不每天都待在宅子里帮忙，她的儿子六木在田岛的麾下也有了些功劳，月见也就没有什么可担心的。  
柱间摸着自己的额头，假如他有个爱操心的姐姐，可能就是月见这个样子。  
洗去了一身的味道，柱间又是清清爽爽的模样。他此时换好和服，按照往日的习惯出门溜达。村里的人早就习惯了他的存在，同他相熟的还会跟他点头打个招呼。今天是走方的货郎、商人带着其他东西来交易的时候，柱间照旧去看看有什么新奇的东西。在现在的乱世里，这样的交易也都是一两个月才有一次，带着贵重商品的货郎、商人将这里稀缺的东西带来，为了路上不被土匪打劫，往往也会雇佣别的忍者。为了让交易顺利进行，在这时候也都会禁止村内的忍者械斗。  
这次护送的忍者似乎是没有什么出处的闲散忍者，柱间拢着袖子笑眯眯的看着货郎带来的东西。叫佐佐木的商人经常来到这里交易，看到柱间先摆出了最有价值的东西，柱间边挑着东西边问：“距离上次见面，也有三个月了，都是去了哪里？”  
佐佐木是个高瘦精明长相的家伙，他指着柱间手里的杯子说：“看，这就是沙之地专有的杯子，那里的土质特殊，烧出来的杯子特别好看。”  
“一路过来安全吗？”  
“闲散的土匪好像是少了。”  
“那就没有必要雇佣这么多忍者了呀。”  
“哎，可是中间去涡之岛进货总让人提心吊胆。”  
“看起来又乱起来了嘛。”  
“可不是嘛。”佐佐木长吁短叹着，柱间挑好了杯子，从口袋里取出钱交给他。他收下包好的杯子，扫了一下那些被雇佣的闲散忍者，又慢慢去了下一家。这些走南闯北的商人总是特别有眼色，跟各个忍者聚集地都维持着尚可的关系，由此可见沙之地如今相对太平些，反倒是涡之岛岛上乱了起来，那里居住着擅长封印的漩涡一族，同千手保持着时不时的联姻关系，出了乱子倒是可以让扉间去查看一下。  
柱间抱着一匹布和买来的杯子、茶叶回到宅子，等在门口的阿草赶忙给他拿了东西，柱间连同一个油纸包一起给他，说道：“这个拿去下午茶吧。”夏天的时候暑气重，要是在宅子里干活那可真是难受的要命，柱间都会让他们趁着天气没热的时候把活干完，等到下午时候，就可以躺在长廊上吹着经过池塘的凉风，这时候再分着点心喝口茶，可是相当舒适的事情。  
阿草朝柱间笑了笑，干事情更麻利了些。  
泉奈如今更喜欢在外面游荡着，家里只剩下刚任务归来的斑，只有斑在家的时候，月见会让斑和柱间一起用着饭。毕竟是更懂事的长子，无论怎样都会维护着家里的体面。  
斑坐着离柱间不远，柱间同他闲聊着说：“我今天买了一匹黑色的布，如果是做家居的衣服，倒是很适合田岛与你，泉奈的颜色可以鲜亮点，可是他大概不想我给他买，你这个做哥哥的下午可以去佐佐木那里留意一下。”  
斑嗯了一声，又听见柱间说着：“木叶那边的情况如何？”  
斑说：“我跟扉间有些不大的矛盾，过两天就可以解决了。村子已经初见规模了，为难的是有些人并不想离开家园到陌生的环境去。”  
“这都是人之常情，先开一些优惠的条件给那些愿意去的人吧。不大的矛盾是什么？你们打算怎么解决？”柱间都有些好奇了。  
“打一架能解决的问题，都是不大的问题。”  
柱间被他逗笑了，却佯怒说：“你这个家伙，不要欺负我弟弟。”可看他的神情，分明是不在意的。  
“那你是确定我会赢了？”斑看着他，目光却不知怎么地落在柱间的脖子上，那里有红色的痕迹，也不知道是怎么来的。柱间浑然不觉他的目光哪里不对，说道：“你可是斑啊。”  
斑回了神，一本正经的说道：“我可不会因为你拍马屁就下手轻一点的。”  
“你这个人真讨厌，怎么可以当着别人哥哥的面这么说！”柱间瞪了他一眼，然后又道，“要是扉间跟我告状，那就是我来揍你了。对了，既然你要去木叶的话，就替我带句话吧，让他去涡之岛打听一下，听说那里最近乱起来。”  
“那里是漩涡一族的地盘吧。”  
“是的，好歹也是有了数代姻亲的连襟，假如我没有嫁给你父亲，可能也要娶个他们家的女孩呢。”  
斑看了柱间一眼，回道：“我知道了。”他擦了擦嘴，结束了用餐，柱间有些奇怪的看着他，斑不得不补充一句：“我忽然想起来，跟六木还有些事情没有交代。”  
究竟是什么没有交代，他也不便同柱间说明，柱间一时表示了然，斑匆匆离开。要说人的感情，为何总是这样复杂难测，即使是心中没有分毫怪朋友取代了自己母亲的地位，可是一旦对方用长辈的口吻说话时，又觉得难以忍受。即使是斑有时候也不免在意起柱间的无知无觉，这些常人难以接受的事情，为什么柱间就可以浑若无物。作为一个已经出嫁的人，又怎么能当着人的面，讲起自己本来要娶个女孩子的话。  
斑的脑子里，种种念头交织在一起，彼此自相矛盾，又互相交织，那些思绪让他觉得头都在作痛，只能冷着脸色去村外发泄着情绪。

柱间在饭后躺在长廊上，因为有个池塘和花树带来的遮阴，穿过庭院的暖风都变得微凉，这时候的宇智波宅十分阴凉，引得附近的野猫都愿意来这里纳凉。柱间整日无所事事得很，有闲心的时候还有空给那些野猫取上名字，奶白色的那只叫姬君，花色多的那只叫佐进，总是爱待在柱间身旁毫不怕生的黑猫叫做阿斑。阿斑这时候懒洋洋地趴在柱间的肚子上，它不时舔舔爪子，又舔舔柱间的衣服，柱间被它贴得有些热，可是每次拎住它脖子的时候，这只阿斑就会看着他，仿佛在质问他：你是打算干什么！  
柱间就只能讪讪放下手，你说他干嘛在意这只猫，可见是名字取错了！  
因为日头太好，柱间眯起眼睛在日头下打起了盹。他迷迷糊糊的闭上眼，听得到风吹动池塘的涟漪声，听得到落叶的沙沙声，这些声音就像有魔力一样，让他昏昏欲睡。连警觉的猫咪都一个个舔爪趴下，倒是好一个惬意的下午。  
树的影子随着日头的偏移而挪动着，在花树的枝叶骚动间，一条黑色的影子从树影中延伸出来，就在影子要来到长廊边的时候，柱间忽然睁开了眼睛。  
“既然是客人，就应该好好的走前门。”柱间说道，回应他的是飞来的苦无，柱间则一把脱下自己的外套，将苦无兜在和服之中，却是和服猛地起火，捆绑着爆炸符的符咒炸开，“砰”的一声，柱间变成了焦黑的木桩子躺在走廊上。这时，那影子融入了树影之中，又消失不见。从屋子里走出来的柱间打了声口哨，原先休息在长廊上的猫咪这时候都警觉的跳上了屋檐，各自抽动着鼻子，然后冲着庭院的东北方喵喵叫着。  
柱间醒觉，木遁分身朝着那里攻去，只见一条黑影窜出，朝着后山的方向而去。在宇智波的宅子里，这样狭小的空间只能被有着忍猫帮助的柱间活捉，能逃出生天只能凭借复杂的地形环境。柱间并不以身法著名，如果换了扉间在这里，恐怕早就把人提在了手上。柱间只能跟着敌人，朝着后山而去。  
后山的地形复杂，叫阿斑的黑猫跟在柱间的身边，如果不是有它跟随，柱间早就弄丢人的行踪。就这样追追赶赶了许多时间，那人似乎意识到想要逃出去，只有剪除忍猫的帮助，于是他迅速展开了反击。黑色的身影借着树荫挪动，朝着忍猫丢着苦无，为了保护猫咪，柱间只能把猫放在肩上，带着它闪避他人的攻击。为了化被动为主动，柱间用忍法操纵着周遭的树木，试图将阴影聚集在同一个地方，这样大的动静很快会吸引到村子里其他人过来。而有宇智波的眼睛，这样狡猾的影遁很快就会被破解。  
意识到柱间的战略，不想成为瓮中之鳖的忍者朝着森林的深处而去。可是等待他的，却是丛林之中喷出的火焰，巨大的火球朝他砸了过来，那人闪避不及被打了个正着，从森林的阴影之中走出来的宇智波斑眼神冷酷，在他的注视下，柱间结着印将这个被烧伤的家伙捆绑起来，然后打晕在地。  
阿斑蹲在柱间的头上，歪着脑袋，柱间则有些奇怪：“斑，你怎么在这里，六木不是应该在村里吗？”  
刚在村外游荡一圈的斑直接无视了这个问题，问道：“这个家伙是从哪里来的？”  
“这么出色的影遁，应该是奈良家的忍者。奈良家原本活动在北方的……”柱间提起那个家伙，看着他的面孔，想起什么，于是抹了抹他脸上的黑灰，说道：“跟佐佐木来的家伙，我记得他。”  
“那我去通知村里，将佐佐木那个家伙一起扣起来。”斑警觉的说道。  
柱间有些遗憾道：“可惜了，佐佐木每次带来的东西可不错呢。”  
斑和柱间一起带着人去了宇智波家族的地牢，至于斑为什么在后山打转的问题，也就被柱间转头忘记。  
幕十四

抓到的奈良家奸细，带来的事情比所想象的事情要更严重些。东北方向，位于高山群中的土地上，有位崇尚武力的大名正在收编着忍者，觊觎着尾兽力量的大名，甚至派人去涡之岛去强行带走具有封印能力的漩涡族人，试图借着封印的力量来操纵活跃在东北山间的尾兽八尾。  
尾兽的力量确实让人心动不已，只是本身就具有强大血继界限的宇智波、千手一族从未考虑过借用这样的外力。  
又有谁会觉得千手一族、宇智波一族会不如一头尾兽呢？  
“这样的力量迟早会成为我们建立村子的障碍。破坏总是比创造要快速得多，我可不愿意辛辛苦苦建好的村子被人用尾兽随便破坏就成了一片废墟。”  
柱间坐在田岛的左手下方，坐在他对面的人是宇智波斑，在得知这样重要的消息，宇智波不开个会都对不起这样的消息。  
即使是在外的泉奈也冷着脸孔坐在柱间的对面。三年的时间让他的身高抽高了一些，因为青春期的长高而显得有些消瘦，他少见的没有反驳柱间的意见，而田岛则点点头。  
“所以我们应当去阻止这件事发生。”  
田岛确定彼此的共识，这样接下来的讨论会变得更为有效。  
泉奈想要带队去给那位大名一点颜色看看，斑出于对弟弟的担忧，如果泉奈要去，那么他势必也要跟过去。  
“我们应该直接把尾兽抢过来。”柱间打断了他们，“我们可以跟漩涡一族合作。”  
“漩涡一族现在都自身难保。”泉奈不耐烦的说。  
“那就替他们解决麻烦。”柱间回道，“一方面去谈这件事情，一方面让足够有分量的人去观察那位大名的动向。”  
“这件事情没有你想象中的那么简单！”泉奈反驳道。  
“泉奈。”田岛咳嗽一声，长老们的目光在这时候落在他的身上，隐含着家务事不要拿到会议桌上讨论的意思，“听柱间说完。”“事情就是这么简单，木叶的背后站着的可是宇智波与千手。”柱间说道，“去查看涡之岛发生了什么事情，解决它。”他的目光落在斑的身上，田岛顺着他的目光看去，假如斑和扉间一起去涡之岛，那么这件事情的确没有想象中的那么难解决。  
“那前往八尾那里？”田岛说道，“就由我……”  
“还有我，我们一起去。”柱间补充道，“家里就交给泉奈了。”  
泉奈看着他那位继母，有些不甘心，可他也知道这样分配显然是合理的，哼了一声就不再说话。  
当田岛的家务事处理完了，那也没什么可讨论的。  
千手一族对于柱间的安排是理所当然的全盘接受，这件事情以迅雷不及掩耳之势进行着，等到夜晚的时候，田岛和柱间已经是赶往八尾的位置所在。

位于群山之中的那片土地，如今已经该叫雷之国了。因为消息的滞后，当来到雷之国的时候，田岛和柱间才意识到这一点，显然是受到木叶的启发，忍者们纷纷结盟，而野心勃勃的大名则直接给结盟中最强大的那一支提供了帮助，使得雷之国的势力在短期间内得到整合，虽然真正被称之为雷之国的土地称不上广袤，但在少数地方，规则和命令得到了统一的执行。  
得到体现的是，千手柱间的面孔被张贴在大街小巷，作为悬赏十万的通缉犯。  
在田岛质问的眼神中，柱间只能搜刮着自己的记忆，回忆为什么会得到这样待遇的原因。提醒他的是大名的名字，千手柱间最后抓着头说：“我似乎是……在执行任务的时候，杀了他的……父亲吧。”  
这个理由值得千手柱间被追杀到天荒地老，以及让宇智波家族成为同样被连坐的对象。田岛瞪了一眼自己的夫人，得到的是讨好的笑容。在面对八尾的时候，柱间的力量显然是十分必要，自然不能半途而废把这个招惹麻烦的家伙赶回家里，宇智波田岛只能用一个小时对自己的夫人进行易容，才带着人进到城中。  
这里的人对宇智波的事情知之甚少，也是托赖消息的闭塞，因为在战场上看到的宇智波都有着写轮眼，显然这里的人以为写轮眼一旦被开启就无法被关上，容貌没有被人窥知的田岛很顺利的带着千手柱间进入到城中。  
他们落脚的地方是位于闹市中的一家酒家，这位野心勃勃的大名虽然过于霸道，但在治理上也颇有才能，统一的规则与律法、优惠的商业政策使得这里的生活十分繁荣，在没有入住之前，柱间就注意到在旁边的那家赌坊，偌大的“赌”字贴在门口让人十分心痒。  
他们所获知的消息，为了抓捕八尾，这位大名显然正在招募着足够强力的忍者。他提供了足够优渥的金钱奖励以便招徕人才，因为获知消息比较晚，如果要混入到这个忍者群中，那么他们得找到一条门路能够被引荐到大名的面前。  
在人手紧张的时候，分开行动显然是最好的选择。

华灯初上，田岛混迹在一帮市井之徒中，这里的酒馆龙蛇混杂，不少的情报都可以从中得知。掌握最多情报的通常是这里的妓女，喝了酒的男人往往嘴不把门，而喝了酒又抱着女人的男人基本上连脑子都不在，只要有些好奇心，就能把秘密从他们的嘴里勾出来。  
还在盛年的田岛显然是惹人喜爱的，宇智波的祖先没忘记给他的子孙一副好相貌，田岛喝着酒同这里最漂亮的妓女应酬着，她穿着裸露着大片肌肤的和服在供妓女休息的地方搔首弄姿——这显然是酒馆招徕生意的手段。从田岛进门时，她的眼睛就黏在田岛的身上，田岛如她所愿的包下了她，让她坐在自己的腿上倒酒，有一搭没一搭的说着闲话。  
田岛的身上有刻意沾染的烟味，混合着夜风的凛冽，成了撩动人芳心的气味。妓女瘫软在田岛的怀里发着娇嗔，田岛搂着这个过于香艳的柔软身体，脑子里却想着那个怎么都喂不饱的青年。  
“哼，忍者都是像你这么冷淡的吗？”那个女人带着点怨恨地说着，说白了也是打情骂俏的方式。  
田岛淡淡地说：“我以为你喜欢这样。”  
那个女人这时候又笑了起来，拍着他的胸膛说着讨厌。宇智波家的冷淡总会莫名的招惹女人，她靠在田岛的怀里，一点点的被套着话，她相好的忍者自然不止一名，也曾经对大名的选召动心过，她是个有心的人，靠着认识的人把这拼凑成了一条情报。  
最后，她醉在田岛的怀里，衣服里别着田岛给她的钱。名叫福岛的男人是侍奉在大名麾下的武士，因为够聪明、肯钻营，很快就占据了一席之地，这个男人有个爱赌博的癖好，对金钱的需求使得他这里成为一个不错的门路。  
现在田岛只需要找到他，然后贿赂他即可。在他们所住宿的地方旁边，就有着这个城里数一数二的赌坊，这里是田岛的第一个目标。  
经过一轮的酒水，等田岛来到酒坊时，已经是深夜的时分。除了酒馆和赌坊，其他的地方都已经歇业，热闹的赌坊显然今晚气氛不错，一坛一坛的酒正被酒馆的打杂抬进赌坊，田岛走进赌坊时，险些被一波声浪吵得脑袋炸开。  
“开！开！开！”一群男人正包围着一桌，显然那里正在进行着豪赌，一坛坛的酒就被放在桌子的一旁。  
“开的是大！”最里头的男人嚎了一声，于是外围的人又跟着起了一波哄，“喝！喝！喝！”  
“喝就喝！”里头传来了女人带些醉意的声音，她单手提起一坛酒，显然毫不费力，从人群中露出了她衣服的一角，那甩开的袖子上的图案让田岛格外眼熟。  
那个女人豪爽的将一坛酒饮尽，于是又爆发出了一声叫好声。她的身量颇为高挑，随着人群的攒动，田岛大致将她的轮廓窥得分明，为了再查看仔细，田岛冷着脸挤进人群里，本来想要骂他的人看到他的脸色，立刻乖觉的退到了一边。  
这个正坐在赌桌上的女人，有着一头极漂亮的黑色长发，她裸着一边的胳膊摇骰子，胸部那里只是用绷带缠紧，作风极为豪爽，连旁边的男人手不时搭在她肩膀上都毫不在意。  
而坐在她对面的人，就是田岛正准备寻找的那个男人。如妓女所说，他长得十分高大，生的也算相貌堂堂，背着不常见的大刀，令田岛格外不爽的是，他的眼神正在女人的身上逡巡着。  
“女人！你叫什么名字？”他那张脸上挤出一张虚伪的笑脸问着。  
“我……？呃，我叫绯间。”  
好样的，至少还记得不要透露名字。田岛气极反而笑出声来了。某个不安分的家伙打听情报打听得都坐在赌桌上了。带着冷笑的田岛直接推开了她旁边的人，他用的力气极大，推得旁边五六个人一起后退了一步，身边的吵闹声空了半边，“绯间”后知后觉的望过来，正好看到了田岛正在笑着的脸，她本能的缩了缩脖子，表情一下子变得怯懦起来。  
“玩的开心吗？”田岛问。  
“绯间”开始抬眼望着天花板，想找个合适的说辞，可是刚刚充豪爽，喝下整整一坛子的酒，现在柱间的脑子就跟浆糊一样，她只能摇了摇头。还没等她想到下一句，就感觉到自己的身体凌空而起，整个人都被田岛扛在肩上。  
“都他妈给我让开。”田岛冷冰冰喝一声，在他的杀气之下，还想要命的家伙都让开到一边，“绯间”这时候显得无助极了，田岛狠狠往她屁股上打了一下，“待会我就收拾你！”  
“绯间”被这一巴掌抽地有些懵，就这样被扛出去。  
田岛怒气冲冲的扛着自己的妻子冲回酒家，负责值夜打着哈欠的店员被他的气势吓得不敢问要不要准备热水，就这样一路毫无阻拦的回到房间里，田岛把柱间放在膝盖上，不由分说的打着使用变身术的青年的屁股。  
清脆的啪啪声在房间里回荡着，长了这么大都没被打过屁股的柱间羞耻得不行，被抽打的地方火辣辣的痛着，他此时被痛感和酒精搅成浆糊的脑袋只剩下一个念头——要求饶，不然会被打得明天起不来床。  
“对不起我错了哇！不要打了！”柱间趴在田岛的膝盖上，他抱着田岛的膝头埋着脸，属于女人的胸脯磨蹭在田岛的腿上，“我知道错了，我真的知道错了，我下次不敢了！”  
田岛气笑了：“还有下次？”  
“没有了，真的好疼。”柱间趴在田岛膝头哭着，田岛把他的脸扭过来，就看到变成女人的漂亮面孔泛着酒醉后的红，那红色像胭脂一样增添了颜色，红艳艳的唇吐着浓郁的酒香，怀里头柔软的女体跟酒馆里的那个妓女触感截然不同。田岛的眼睛一暗，他粗鲁的扯开柱间胸口缠着的绷带，蜜色的饱满胸脯从绷带里迫不及待的跳出来，丰满得让田岛一手不能掌握。他抓着软肉揉捏着，柱间因为酒醉很快就呻吟出声，他懵懵懂懂的想不起怎么变成原来的身体，女人的胸脯被抓跟原来的触感根本就不一样，他感觉胸前的乳肉被动作带着摇晃着，本能的感觉到羞耻，于是用手捂住脸说：“不要揉那里，好奇怪。”  
“你被其他的男人碰不奇怪吗！”田岛怒气冲冲地斥责道，“他们碰了你的肩膀，之前有碰这个地方吗？他们有没有碰你这个淫荡的位置！”他拨动着柱间的乳肉，那胸前的乳头挺立着，因为粗鲁的动作而有了快感，柱间感觉到胸口沉甸甸的，那摇摆起来的滋味让他打心底觉得奇怪，可是更奇怪的是身体里所起的涟漪，陌生的性器官正分泌着一波热潮，随着现在的动作而酝酿着。  
“没有……”柱间摇晃着脑袋，“我没有让他们碰的。”  
“那么肩膀是你允许他们碰的吗？！”田岛用更生气的口吻质问着，柱间从来没有见过这样生气的田岛而本能畏惧着，他身上的其他衣料被剥了下来，赤条条的裸露在田岛的面前。  
对于女人的身体，田岛无疑比柱间要更为熟悉，他强行分开了柱间的腿，用手指拨开被耻毛遮蔽的阴唇，手指直接戳刺着藏在内中的花朵，两指将那里撑开，早已酝酿的蜜液随着他的动作而直接流淌出来，那晶莹的透明液体让田岛红了眼睛，他质问道：“你这个淫荡的家伙，这里被人碰过了吗？”  
“没有啊，没有的！”柱间摇着头，被撑开的地方在此时感觉到格外的空虚，尽管后臀感觉到热辣辣的疼痛，可是随着敏感的地方被强行撑开，身体里被羞耻与异样的快感同时把持着，他下意识收缩着那里，却是随着动作，又是一波淫液泛滥出来，他扭着腰说：“他们没有碰，我看到你就流出来了。”  
“真是个淫荡的家伙！”田岛斥责一声，却不由分说的脱下了裤子，挺着已经硬热的性器插入泛滥的花穴。柱间只感觉到一瞬间的疼痛，随即就是一股难以言喻的快感袭来，将他覆压在身下的田岛一边揉着柱间的胸口，一边操弄着久违的花穴，柱间像往常那样高抬着后臀，让田岛进入的更深，却又被狠狠的抽了一记后臀：“贱人！你是不是欠操！”  
随着田岛的喝骂，硬物被顶入到更深，一直顶入到子宫口的位置，这前所未有的深度让柱间来不及辩解，只有一连串的呻吟，反倒像是坐实了田岛的指控。  
田岛一下又一下的顶入到那个位置，巨大的快感仿佛浪潮一样，一波波的涌来，柱间发出哭泣似的呻吟，随着田岛的操弄，他胸前的乳肉也随之摆动着，田岛张口咬住那里，用牙齿狠狠折磨着硬挺的像石子的乳尖，异样的感觉成为这具肉体承载的快感。柱间紧缩着花穴，被操弄的花穴泛滥着淫潮，那股热液随着快感浇淋在田岛的硬物上，和射精不同的滋味有一点像失禁，柱间颤抖着腿，还没来得及意识到是什么，又被田岛翻转个身，就着侧面操弄着。  
他的腿大张着，就像是动物排泄一样，和田岛交合的位置被操干出白沫，可盛怒之下的田岛就像不知疲倦一般，在柱间感觉到失禁般快感时还在不停的挺动腰身。柱间在高潮的巅峰反复上下着，花穴在不断的摩擦中被磨得红肿，可随之而来的是那里变得更加敏感，他身体里的淫水停不下似的流淌，从交合的地方溢出，流在大腿上，又顺延着大腿，浸湿地上的榻榻米。  
在田岛的一声闷哼中，他射在柱间的体内深处，性器狠狠的插入到子宫里，将精液喷在深处。那浓稠的液体在深处被含着，田岛的性器从柱间深处划出，但是仍旧性致未减。他看到柱间哭得满是泪痕的脸孔，心中更涌起破坏欲，他调转柱间，捏着他的下巴，命令道：“张嘴。”  
柱间怯生生看了他一眼，然后张开了嘴巴，那软下来还带着精液、淫水的性器被塞进柱间的嘴巴里，腥膻的味道充斥着口鼻。对于这样的味道，柱间十分熟悉，在三年里他也算是同田岛夜生活和谐，于是本能的按照平时那样的方式舔弄着，他吃着精液和自己的体液，这本来十分屈辱的事情，却因为是夫妻之间而有了别的意味，方才被进入的花穴这时候还在滴着水，柱间一边吮吸着，一边感觉到花穴正随着呼吸而翕动着，空荡荡的内壁除了浓稠的液体正在往外滑之外，什么都夹不住，于是他下意识并拢了双腿，却感觉到那里更痒了。  
他的小动作被田岛都看在眼里，被舔得发硬的性器这时候又觉得蠢蠢欲动，他抽出性器，甩着柱间的脸颊，还没反应过来的柱间下意识去追着它舔，却很快又被性器打了一记脸。  
“给我把腿分开。”田岛命令着。  
柱间这时候立刻懂了他的意思，他躺倒在地上，回忆着动作，将自己的腿分开，折在胸前，花穴直白的裸露出来，还有着将落未落的精液。  
可是这时候，田岛却没有急着进入，他看了眼柱间，停在入口的位置，不断的磨着花穴上的阴蒂，那小小的肉块被顶端顶着就让柱间忍不住摇着后臀，主动将花穴抵在硬物上，他只吞吃了顶端，就感觉到田岛止步不前，于是用模糊的泪眼可怜巴巴的望着田岛。  
田岛说：“你该说什么？”  
柱间一时不知道该说什么，田岛提醒他：“你想要什么？”  
柱间红着脸说：“肉、肉棒。”  
田岛狠狠抽了一记他的后臀，说：“我们宇智波家没有这么没礼貌的主母。”  
柱间吃痛之下，一时间抛开了羞耻，哭着说：“求你用肉棒干我。”  
下一刻，那性器就顶入了花穴，一吃到渴求的性器，柱间几乎软了腿，他不断用腿压着自己的乳肉，想让田岛进入的更深，田岛将他翻转过身，让他爬伏在地上，将臀部高高翘着，张开的花穴犹自张着，下一刻就被田岛狠狠贯穿。田岛边操着自己淫荡的妻子，边喝问道：“还敢不敢出去浪了！”  
柱间被他顶弄的不断用膝盖向前，田岛质问一声，他就感觉到那粗硬狠狠摩擦着子宫口，敏感的肉壁激烈地收缩着，他体内的淫水一波波的涌着，这承受不住的快感让柱间摇着头说：“不敢了、不敢了。”  
“你是谁的母狗！”  
“是你的……”  
柱间被田岛变幻着姿势折腾着，被反复进出的花穴最后只能盛满着男人的精液。当潮吹的淫水再也喷不出来时，颜色浅淡的尿液随着他身体剧烈的颤抖洒在已经淫乱不堪的榻榻米上。田岛却犹觉得不满足，让还硬挺的肉棒摩擦着丰满的乳肉，那高耸的胸脯在田岛刻意用手挤压下，变得滑腻而紧窄，田岛在其中反复抽送着，饱满的顶端不时顶在柱间的嘴唇上，柱间下意识的伸出舌头舔舐着，就像是等待喂食的母犬一样。那淫荡的模样最后让田岛狠狠的将白浆射在了他的脸上，精致漂亮的脸在那时淫靡的胜过田岛见过的所有妓女。  
柱间的双腿这时已经合不拢了，哪怕筋疲力尽的躺倒在地上，也是大张着的，盛不下的精液这时候缓慢的流出，带着男人独占欲的田岛拿着布巾堵在柱间的花穴上，不让那些东西跑出来。而吃着他精液入睡的柱间这时候被他搂在怀里沉沉入睡。  
发泄完一通的田岛此时才冷静下来，却也因为体力消耗，而没有将柱间清理，草草睡了过去。  
柱间还从来没有维持着女人的样子醒来过，纵欲过度和宿醉的疼痛让他醒来时只能呻吟。因为体质特殊，他的体力此时已经有所恢复，房间内前所未有的淫乱。顾不得理会身上的斑斑精痕，柱间只觉得他腿间一阵发虚，随后清醒些就发现花穴被塞着布巾，他将已经沾染精液，干硬的布巾抽出，却因为粗糙的布料滑过肉穴而紧缩内壁，未干的精液很快被他挤出，那排泄似的感觉近乎快感一样，让柱间的脸忍不住发红。  
他这时候打量田岛，然后抽动了一下鼻子。  
除了男人的精液味道，在田岛的身上分明还有别的味道。柱间现在想起昨晚田岛发怒的原因，又再度闻了闻田岛身上的味道，于是一挑眉，将田岛摇醒。  
“喂喂！！！为什么你的身上会有女人香水的味道，我可是没有涂香水的！”  
纵欲过度的田岛难得神志不清的睁开眼，听到柱间的质问声，他意识一清，视线中越来越近的是柱间白晃晃的牙齿。  
“你这个双重标准的家伙！”  
柱间在田岛的脖子上狠狠的咬了一口。

幕十五

田岛经历了一个人生中可以称之为最鸡飞狗跳的早上。  
昨晚哭得泪眼模糊的年轻人，横眉毛竖眼睛地看着他，经过一夜的荒唐，竟然还能从他身上嗅出女人的香水味。田岛早就将那个浓妆艳抹的女人抛在脑后，只能在脸上被咬了一口后，后知后觉的回忆起那个腻在他怀里好久的妓女。  
“哼！还是吉原女喜欢用的那种香气，明明你也为了打听情报去应酬了，为什么……”柱间在这里停了口，那张因为性别转换而变得精致艳丽的面孔一红，直接嘴里含糊带过去昨晚的荒唐，“你昨天晚上都不给我解释的机会！”  
跑到赌坊里头的千手柱间并非是赌瘾犯了，趁机去赌场过瘾，而是赌场向来龙蛇混杂是打听消息的好地方。他为了不暴露身份，于是利用仙人的变身之术，长时间且稳定的保持着女性的姿态，以这样的姿态混在赌场之中，只会招人喜欢，断不会惹人怀疑。  
“那个叫做福岛的男人，就是我要接近的目标。”  
田岛想起了那个看着柱间就一脸不怀好意的男人，脸色更难看了些。  
柱间看到了他的表情，不服气道：“你以为会发生什么，我可是千手柱间！他难道还能对我做什么不成！”  
田岛一时语塞，随后柱间哼了一声，从他身上站起来，他拉了这里让侍从服务的铃，要了一桶热水。热水很快送了上来，将热水送进来，免不了要进门，这一室的狼狈真是让柱间觉得不好意思。可落在旁人眼里，就是那昨夜荒唐的女人此时正眼神迷离、面泛绯红，仍旧是美丽妖娆的姿态，望向田岛的目光满是艳羡。  
这种男人才懂的目光被柱间察觉了，又忍不住瞪了田岛一眼，明明都是被误会，为什么他得这么狼狈，一身女人香水味道的家伙昨晚还对他做了这样那样的事情！  
柱间心里很是不忿，于是理都不理田岛，就进了浴桶里。他勉强蔽体的衣服脱去后，露出满身爱痕的身体，腿间还有着男人留下来的精斑。这具胴体的曲线在热水腾起的水汽之中，显得格外曼妙。柱间进到水里，忍不住呻吟一声，昨夜疯狂交欢的疲劳让他全身都是酸的，这时候被热水一浸，让他忍不住想把全身都浸入水中。  
田岛感受到柱间的不忿，按理说两人都有不对，可昨夜那样的疯狂索取，就让他丢了在语言对峙中的优势，真要低头讲上一句哄人的话，那话梗在喉咙里，他怎么也拉不下脸说。就在这个尴尬的时候，突然门被敲响，传来了一个陌生的声音：“请问是六木（田岛化名）先生的房间吗？在下的主人请您一叙。”  
田岛有所警醒，他回问：“贵主人是……？”  
“先生昨天不是打听过了吗？”那人十分笃定的说道。  
这倒是出人意料的找上了门来。

在这样的乱世，拥有一个足够美丽的女人，就像是一个可交换的财富，即便是两情相悦，又谁知道不会在权势面前低头呢。  
名叫福岛的武士邀请的是田岛，却很在乎他有没有带上他那位美丽的尤物。才梳洗过的柱间只将还微带潮气的发丝用发带稍稍束起，乌黑浓密的头发修饰着那张如雨后芙蓉般清丽的面孔，让福岛望之久久不能回神。  
柱间遵照着礼节，低着头，跪坐在田岛的身边，倾下的长发半遮掩他的面目，让窥伺的眼神不能看清他的全貌。而心中有数的田岛在这时同福岛应酬起来，在乱世之中，美丽的女人身世仿佛浮萍一般，福岛话里话外的让田岛割爱，将这样可爱的女人让给他。  
柱间在这时候也只能扮演一个心事辘轳的女人，他偷望着田岛，又偷望着福岛，田岛只将他这样的神情无视，开始与福岛讨价还价起来。  
田岛说：“假若有远大的前程，即使是心爱的事物，稍稍放手也不无不可，毕竟男人应该以事业为重。”只有这点甜头自然也不能打动福岛，于是并不缺金钱的田岛又奉送了一钱袋的金币。  
捕获八尾的事情本来就是九死一生，只要将女人暂时归己享用，等到田岛死后，自然也就无处奉还。福岛自己想通了关节，不露出声色，就这样跟田岛达成了交易。  
柱间心想着男人真是差劲得要死，边和田岛回到了住宿的旅店，浑然不觉也把自己骂了进去。他难得的冲田岛摆上了脸色，倒像是坐实了方才那一场交易，没有惹起人的怀疑。  
拉不下脸，又考虑到此时正被福岛所监视着，田岛那一直梗在喉咙里的话，到两人分床而睡的时候，都没有说出口。  
之后的几天内，田岛随着福岛的引荐来到大名的面前，成为了封印八尾计划中的一员，为了能够成功捕获八尾，这几日都在大名的演武场中根据个人擅长的忍法来安排攻击之中所占据的位置。没有使用写轮眼的宇智波田岛在众忍者之中毫不出挑，而刻意修饰过的面容也没办法让人辨认出来他正是那位宇智波家的家主。  
不得不以女人身份待在旅店的柱间则负责收集其他的情报，木遁分身的强悍并没有让人发现他本尊已经离开旅店，来到和城外接应联络的地方。  
在涡之岛的事情比想象之中要更顺利些。扉间在要动脑筋的事情总是格外的靠谱，而在千手与宇智波的联合面前，如果脑力还不够，就直接用武力碾过去，在如今的忍者战场，除了千手柱间，还没有可以让扉间、斑两人低头的忍者。  
扉间被留在涡之岛处理后续的事情——既然已经用武力将涡之国平定下来，索性就让这里成为由漩涡一族主导的涡之国好了。为了感谢木叶的帮助，即将成立的涡之国也派出了他们的公主，十分擅长封印术的旋涡水户。  
斑的任务是带着旋涡水户来同柱间他们会合。

在经过数日的演练，依靠着写轮眼复制忍术而混迹在忍者中的田岛，在此行首领雷忍艾的带领下，前往位于山间的八尾隐藏地。  
八尾牛鬼居住在此地境内的一处瀑布之中，尾兽几乎无一例外，都是肉体强横，又具有大量的查克拉，想要制服它并不是那么轻易的事情。从漩涡一族夺来的制胜武器，是一个约莫十三四岁的少年，有着漩涡一族的火红头发，想来是被长辈保护得很好，即使是已经被掳走多日，还是神色十分惊慌。这样的人使出的封印术是否靠谱，还是个未知数。  
这样的疑问存在于许多人的心里，即便是田岛也感觉到有些人在调整着一早定下的阵型和身体的状态，这样的一个临时招募起来的队伍，人人都是为了利益而来，可是若是利益不能活着享用，争抢来也是徒劳。异心在这支队伍里沉默地骚动着，田岛敏锐的直觉让他也跟着调整了自己的位置，他的目的本来就是让这支队伍成为面对八尾时候的炮灰。  
越走进深山之中，空气里已经能渐渐感受到瀑布带来的潮湿之气，显然他们快要接近八尾的位置。田岛称自己擅长水遁，于是跟几位擅长水遁的忍者负责将瀑布作为攻击八尾的第一波攻击，水遁·大瀑布之术通过多人施展起来，显得声势惊人。田岛边结印边腾挪在死角位置，以免被八尾的反击打中。  
在他们的计划之中，柱间这时候应该已经同班会合，同漩涡水户一起赶往这个地方。想到柱间，田岛的思绪不禁被打断一点，自从那天之后，柱间虽然面上看不出来，但是态度明显是要同他冷战。这几天在旅店之内，虽然为了掩人耳目，可公事公办也不至于要一点闲谈的话都不说。  
这应该就是生气了吧。真是幼稚的年轻人的反应。  
田岛觉得好笑，随机又反应过来自己此刻身处战场。随着八尾牛鬼的章鱼手横扫而来，田岛灵敏的闪避开来。按照演练，随后应该是火遁跟上，于是他身形后退，感受到查克拉在后方凝聚，随着艾的一声高喝“火遁！”，几条火龙跟着缠上了八尾的章鱼尾。  
精铁打造的苦无缠着火焰不断的攻击在八尾的身上，迎风而来，八尾的尾巴表层甚至散发出海鲜被烧灼后的香味。八尾吃痛之后，咆哮着吐出了连续尾兽玉，强大的查克拉喷薄而出，田岛即刻使出了分身之术，利用忍术遁离当场。小型的尾兽玉在此时纷纷炸开，一些闪避不及的人很快成为了山野之中的尸体。  
作为首领的艾并没有因此而退缩，显然这些伤亡都是在意料之中，他的身体包裹着闪电，和自己的部下以惊人的速度在攻击停止的八尾身上造成伤痕。而作为“炮灰”的田岛占据着高地，眺望寻找着应该出现在此地的柱间。  
他最先看到的是斑，斑的身边站着红色头发的女人，她正神情紧张的看着被护在后方的旋涡少年，可是理应该在这里的柱间却找不到身影。  
“所有人用自己最强的忍术攻击尾兽！”艾的声音在忍术造成的烟尘中传来，而他本人的身形在雷电的缠绕之下，看起来就像是雷神一样的让人惊骇，八尾的身体在众多的忍术攻击下，也渐渐露出斑斑血痕，不耐烦的尾兽咆哮着，随着更为强大的尾兽玉喷薄而出，即使是田岛，也要在它蓄力之前，逃遁到远处才能避开这样的攻击。  
在这样的冲击下，又有谁能保证旋涡族那个少年的性命？  
“通灵之术·五重罗生门。”五座巨大的鬼脸铁门从地上拔地而起，千手柱间的身形迅速闪到了艾等人的后方，护住漩涡一族的少年，拔地而起的罗生门在尾兽玉的面前，拥有的也只是改道的力量。  
艾很快反应过来，愤怒道：“是木叶的家伙！”  
会使用这样木遁术的，除了千手柱间又会有谁呢。

 

幕十六

千手柱间来的并不算晚。  
即使还对那天的双重标准耿耿于怀，不过他并不打算耽误正事。  
八尾的位置因为需要大名的人员带领，所以他一直远远的跟在队伍背后，至于那个一早急着去接美人的福岛，柱间直接用木遁解决了他们。毕竟，一旦解决八尾的事情，他们也没必要再回到这座城镇。  
另一方面，他让木遁分身去同斑与旋涡水户会合，依赖着分身之间的关联，使得他们的行程并没有被耽误。  
在这样的丛林环境，柱间的木遁具有加成的效果。就算艾是一个格外机警的家伙，又刻意派了两个人清理痕迹，也没有甩脱柱间的跟踪。  
虽然八尾的力量出乎意料——柱间从来没有遇到过尾兽，还是第一次观察到它们强横的肉体和庞大的查克拉。被带来的炮灰自然是伤亡惨重，显然这些也是在艾的意料之中，这位主导的忍者随后组织一波更严密的攻击；柱间在这个时候，在人群中寻觅着旋涡家的小子，营救无疑是有难度的，但是至少他被保护得十分严密，在第一波连续尾兽玉的攻击中，艾甚至让自己的部下带着旋涡小子离开到更远的地方。  
柱间这时候感觉到目光的窥探，他本能的顺着视线的来源观望，结果在瀑布的高处看到了斑。  
写轮眼可真是厉害。柱间不由地这么想着，然后冲斑挥了挥手。  
斑定定地看着他，却没有回应他，不过斑向来如此。柱间把目光转移到旁边的旋涡水户上，这个漩涡一族的女孩，他只在她很小的时候见过，印象中便是个十分可爱的女孩，而且忍术的才能十分突出。在族服装扮下，猎猎风声中发丝飘扬的男女看起来十分登对。柱间一时有些走神，想起斑如今也到了适婚的年龄，在这个时候提醒一下田岛似乎也是他的责任。  
柱间走神的一会儿功夫，这时候艾已经开始发起了他真正的攻击，作为这里实力最为雄厚的雷忍，艾以迅雷般的速度，在尾兽的身上留下深可入骨的伤痕，牛鬼尽管在反击着，可是外围的火遁忍法也依旧在克制打击着它。柱间将自己的注意力重新放在那个漩涡一族的小子身上，却发现这个男孩竟然也有自己的打算。  
他应该并不满被雷忍这样挟持着，而这样的情况，显然是他摆脱控制的好时机。当众人都被牛鬼所牵制的时候，旋涡一族的小子在被人护在身后时，不知不觉挣脱了束缚。可见他对此早有了准备，从他袖子里抖出来的甚至还有一把苦无。这个男孩利用毫无防备这一点，使得雷忍立刻失去了对他的掌握，他随后使出的遁术，很好的将自己的身形利用障眼法隐藏起来。  
但这样无疑是增加柱间保护得难度，柱间朝着他的方向挪去，为了让这个臭小子不要跑的太快，柱间甚至使用木遁将他束缚住。他的木遁分身随后解决了乱战之中前来捉男孩的人，柱间最后站在男孩的面前，木遁的枝蔓将男孩捆得十分结实，这个以为再度被抓住的男孩一脸倔强的看着柱间。  
“我是千手柱间，小鬼。”柱间伸手揉了揉他的头发，为了闪避觉察到自己行踪的雷忍，直接将少年整个提起来放在背后。  
“快跑！”男孩突然大声嚷道。  
柱间看着主战场，牛鬼显然被艾所激怒，巨大的尾兽玉等待着喷薄而出。  
“真是麻烦的事情。”柱间看着不断凝聚的查克拉球，开始手上结印。在他之外，显然斑和田岛已经开始行动。

雷忍惨重的伤亡已经失去跟柱间等人竞争的优势，而伤痕累累的牛鬼则冲着旋涡水户咆哮着。  
在斑、田岛父子汇合之后，用写轮眼克制雷忍诸人时，旋涡水户冲柱间说道：“把水峪丢给我！”  
柱间左右看了看，最后想到了被自己拎着的男孩，于是冲旋涡水户举了举。旋涡水户点了头，说：“丢过来！”  
柱间将人丢了过去，旋涡水户和旋涡水峪交流了两句，旋涡水户就开始结印，伴随着查克拉的汇聚，牛鬼显然意识到有什么不妙。  
旋涡水户说道：“拦住它！它要走了。”  
柱间转换成仙人的模式，这是他最近才学习到的仙法，仰赖着湿骨林的仙人教导，但在人类的地方使出还是第一次，不免有些生疏。  
“仙法·明神门。”  
红色的鸟居在柱间的召唤下从天而降，一座座镇压在八尾的身上，被镇压的尾兽咆哮着，可是随着封印术的运转，它的身形渐渐被水峪所吸引，显然之前水户与水峪交谈的内容就是谁来当这个八尾的人柱力。  
“你们这群木叶的家伙真是太卑鄙了！”艾愤怒地朝斑攻击着，和经验老道的田岛相比较起来，年纪轻轻的斑显然成了一个好捏的柿子。斑用火遁回击着，熊熊烈火同雷电交织在一起，最后形成了激烈的爆炸。  
“你们的手段也不是多光明。”斑冷冰冰的回应着，剧烈的爆炸让他的样子显得灰头土脸，但是并没有让体力消耗过的艾讨到好。写轮眼的幻术朝艾攻去，田岛则在一旁同艾的部下拼斗着。  
八尾随着封印之术，渐渐收入在旋涡水峪肚脐上的阵中。这情形被艾瞧在眼中，尽管心中十分愤怒，可此行最终无功而返，为了减少伤亡，他只能冲自己的部下打了手势，让他们撤退。  
眼看着雷忍的撤退，田岛看着接近虚脱的旋涡姐弟，和因为仙法有些消耗过巨的柱间，他沉吟一会，然后说道：“立刻走，以艾对大名的影响力，他们应该会派军队堵截我们。”  
这样的情形并非不可能，于是由田岛背负着水户、斑带着水峪，他们一行五人迅速离开了这里。

艾的报复比想象中的来得要更快一些。  
大名的军队随着消息的传达，驻守在每一处大道的关卡。如果是在状态的全盛期，那么即便是闯过驻守的地方也无所谓，可是旋涡水峪由于经验的欠缺和年幼，八尾的反击使得水户不得不花费精力，用查克拉牵制着八尾的力量。  
一个随时可能暴走的人柱力和一个精疲力竭的女忍者，他们只能选择避开这些关卡。值得庆幸的是，在雷之地复杂的地形，即便是大名的军队也没办法完全覆盖。他们如今白天休息，夜间行路，如此进行了两天，只要再爬过一座山，就可以逃离开艾与大名的控制。  
柱间已经很久没有这样执行任务，即使感到有些疲劳，但是精神上十分亢奋。他喜欢月夜照耀下的山林，危机四伏的月夜里，野兽的叫声成了一种别样的趣味。他和斑负责前后路的查探，而经验更丰富的田岛则负责照顾旋涡姐弟。  
柱间感受到木遁分身在前方遭遇了敌人，但是不见雷遁忍法特有的声势，柱间打了个手势，让斑来到自己身边。  
“这种情况还是你来查看更合适些。”柱间同斑小声说着。  
斑做了个禁声的手势，然后攀上树干，居高临下朝着前方查看。  
影分身只能感应存在，而不能感知发生了什么事情，确实是个问题，斑的写轮眼穿透黑夜中的迷雾，检查着前方的一切。  
“你用木遁来试探。”斑一方面让田岛带着姐弟两个退后，一方面同柱间向前方进发。  
柱间的木遁穿破地面的泥土，随之而来的是一阵惊爆，斑和柱间飞身上树，被他们踩上的树干不断倾颓倒下。随着惊爆声停止，袭来的又是铁网铺天盖下，显然是预判他们会飞上高处来逃避爆炸。  
柱间双手结印，扭曲变形的树干将带刀片的铁网拦截住，他和斑顺势落下，在即将落下之时，斑朝地上吐出一条火龙，将地上一片横扫而过。而伸出的枝干则拦住了他们的坠势。  
“还有！”柱间提醒了一声斑。  
斑这时候伸手，将半空中的柱间投掷出去，写轮眼的复制忍术，让他成为了前几日的艾，雷电一样的身姿落在地上，将前方的障碍也尽数劈开。没有什么能阻拦闪电，即便是雷忍的忍者也是一样。  
血气弥漫在不见月光的深邃林中，在枝干上借力的柱间随后用木遁结成的木牢将一时力竭的斑保护住。那渐渐浓郁的血腥味让他皱了皱眉，可是这毕竟是忍者世界的日常，除了统一，谁也没有办法阻止这样的事情每天发生。  
他顺利同斑会合，两人合作无间的攻击让埋伏下来的人几乎没有反击之力。  
柱间感觉到自己的血液在沸腾，他双手叠住，让斑借力跃起，狂风一样施展体术的身姿将投掷而来的苦无扫得偏离了方向，在下方接应的柱间，则随后攻击着，他的肢体不断同斑短暂接触着，如臂驱使的感觉仿佛斑是他身体的一部分。  
属于忍者的夜被血色浸染，田岛带着姐弟两人走在柱间与斑开拓出来的血路，那黑夜下合作无间的姿态象征着这样的绝佳配合，将是木叶最强大的武器。

艾的包围很快随着扉间的接应而被突破。  
但是很快，木叶拥有人柱力的消息很快被传遍了各个地方。作为这件事情的应对，扉间很快带着柱间收集的情报去寻找火之地境内最为强大的大名。  
大名和忍者的联合，的确有更紧密结合的价值。大名的财力可以促进忍者村落的修建，而忍者力量被更好的运用，也成为了诸侯争夺势力的强大助力。  
木叶成为他们回村路上修整的地方，在旋涡水峪还不能控制八尾的力量时，他们都要暂居在木叶。因为他们的到来，木叶少见的开了狂欢，在预计作为广场的地方燃起了篝火，寄居在木叶的舞女们在篝火前跳着舞，厨师们供应着食物和酒，坐在最中间席位的当然是柱间与田岛。  
柱间在这样的气氛下总是格外的活跃，他喝着酒跟那些千手的族人唱着俚俗的歌曲，黑色的长发在火光下被镀上了一层橘色。他大笑着拍打着膝盖，不时替一本正经的田岛也倒上一杯。  
难得柱间这样高兴，加上柱间这些天过来，主动替他斟酒，田岛也就每杯都喝进了肚子里。扉间是在临近黄昏的时候回来的，带来的是和大名的协议，对于木叶的战力评估以及接下来的一系列任务，之后他们的每一个人应该都会非常忙碌。  
在公事公办上，扉间十分认真仔细，在柱间同人玩闹的时候，将事情简单同田岛说了一下。  
“无论如何，我的兄长都不该困守在你的宅邸里，我想这次你应该认识的很清晰。”  
“……我会负责说服长老那边。”

在他们交谈的时间里，柱间玩闹得少有的开心，千手一族的人也乐得看他们的族长仍旧是这样开朗的心性。  
柱间饮着酒，看着闷声喝酒的斑，又忍不住挤了过去。  
“难得开心一下，干什么又黑着张脸。”柱间说道。  
“我很开心啊。”斑冷淡着一张脸。  
“你这个家伙，有用这样的语气说开心的吗？”柱间给他倒上酒。  
斑低笑了一声，将酒喝完：“这样你放心了吧。”  
柱间眯着眼睛说：“一杯怎么够。”  
他趁着酒兴，给斑倒着酒，也不跟着其他人一起起哄了，毕竟和现在心情不错的斑聊天是件更有趣的事情。  
“你的眼睛变得更厉害了。”柱间想起那天斑的表现，那样熟练的应用，和强大的眼睛，显然在这些年，斑一直也没有懈怠。  
“你的忍术也是。”斑很干脆的和柱间干了一杯，柱间因为他的爽快而哈哈大笑。火光下的爽朗笑容，仿佛也沾染上了火焰的温度，让人看了心口发烫。  
斑看着柱间，两人饮了一杯又一杯。狂欢中的木叶正朝着柱间所希望的模样，一步步前进着。

幕十七

这一次的任务，无疑让柱间更受到宇智波一族长老们的肯定。随之迎来的，是继千手、宇智波结盟后，又一次新的任务高峰期，各地的大名们蠢蠢欲动，大量的任务如同雪花片般涌入掮客、忍者村落的手中。  
原本忿忿不平守护村落的泉奈为了证明自己的实力，包揽了大批的任务离开家。不出意料的话，兴许要数月之后才能看到他；斑则为了平衡千手扉间在大名面前的影响力，而开始往返大名的封地与木叶。  
因为有两个得力的儿子，田岛更多的是履行族长本身的义务，坐镇在村子里。  
柱间在昏头昏脑的宿醉后，又闲了下来。可是要经历过硝烟战火打磨过的利刃，突然闲了下来，柱间又觉得无所适从。  
盛夏的时候，应当是许多花朵争奇斗艳的时节，但因为柱间并不耐烦养娇贵的花花草草，于是庭院里至今还只能称得上野趣丛生。忍猫懒洋洋的同柱间玩闹着，它们都是格外聪慧的猫咪，一些年长的还能如同人一样的站立行走，因为世道不够太平，为了维持家族，而不得不同如宇智波这样的家族签订协议，让代为抚养一下幼猫。  
柱间将叶子放在忍猫的头上，说：“你们的亲戚狸猫可是会变化的呢。”  
跟着斑叫一个名的猫咪懒洋洋的看了柱间一眼，用尾巴扫掉头上的叶子，然后用屁股对着柱间，一切都不言而喻。  
主人是个傻瓜。  
柱间万万没想到，连只猫都鄙视自己，于是把阿斑调转了头，让它看着自己。然后把一片叶子放在了头上，说道：“看好了！”  
阿斑甩了甩尾巴，示意知道了，这时候，随着一阵烟雾缭绕，原本坐在廊上的柱间变成了那天出现在赌坊的模样。乍看柱间变了模样，幼猫喵了一声，竖起了身上的猫，窜进了走廊附近的草丛里。  
走过来置换棉被的月见把一切都尽收眼底，她笑得厉害，而柱间则无辜的把领口松了松，看着她。  
“没事的时候，也不能欺负忍猫啊。”月见抱着被子走过来，柱间还维持着那副样子，因为松开了领口，隐约能看到丰满的胸脯。已经当妈很久的月见看了一眼，撇了嘴说：“明明是个大男人，变成了女人竟然……”  
这样的身材，可真是让女人羡慕、男人爱慕。  
柱间笑了笑，给她打开了门，看她进去整理着两人的床铺。干干净净的床铺固然是让人觉得好收拾，可是连续几天都这么干干净净的，就让人不得不担心起主人们之间的生活了。  
可是这样的话，从来都是不能放在面上来说的，于是月见只是叹口气，将铺被子的动静弄得大声些。  
“今天的被子是怎么了？”柱间忍不住说。  
月见冲他眨眨眼说：“大美人，你说呢？”  
平白被调戏一句的柱间倒在铺好的被上，很想当做自己并没有听懂月见的意思。  
自从那天早晨之后，他就再也没有主动向田岛求欢了，那样一本正经的老古板，这时候也不给他低下头，就僵持到现在。柱间用锻炼查克拉消磨时间，每天这样修炼着，空耗了许多力气，到了夜里也就不想那档子事了。

田岛回到家里，出乎意料的看到用女人的身体正在跟忍猫玩的柱间。  
这时候已经是临近用饭的时候，月见将饭直接送到了廊上，和往常有些不同的是，这次的晚饭明显要用心些，又佐上了酒。  
田岛和柱间面对面吃着饭，看着他那身不甚得体的打扮问：“今天这样是做什么？”  
柱间漫不经心的说：“测试一下变身术的状况下，查克拉的生成和消耗状况。”  
以他的实力，更精准的操控查克拉无疑可以延长这样的变身术时间。  
田岛喝着酒，随后意识到这次的酒似乎不是以往喝的清酒，而是柱间买的烈酒，果然柱间抽抽鼻子嗅着酒香说：“月见真是偏心，我买的酒怎么给你喝了。”  
田岛不动声色的说：“那你过来饮啊。”  
柱间拿了杯子过去，给自己斟满一杯，满意的点头：“你看，入口辛辣，我可是花了不少钱买来的。”  
这倒是突然提醒了田岛一点，他问道：“你那次赌钱的本钱是从哪里来的？”他可不记得他们活动的经费有那么多！  
柱间不满说：“当然是我从娘家带来的。我自己的钱！”  
田岛更觉得有些不好意思，他是到今天才意识到柱间来到自己家这么久，还是用着千手家的钱。可这样的想法，他也没有流露到表面，而是反问了柱间：“我是你的丈夫，你为什么不找我要钱？”  
柱间喝了酒，心神难免一松，看田岛这样理直气壮的样子，本能的缩了缩脖子，嘟囔着说：“我为什么要找你要钱！我自己有钱的。”  
田岛说道：“因为我是你的丈夫。”  
“丈夫也不能那样双重标准的要求我！”  
“现在说的是零用钱的事情。”  
柱间瞪大了眼睛，说道：“那件事情不道歉，我不跟你谈零用钱的事情。”

遇到不听话的老婆该怎么办？  
打是肯定不行的。  
田岛干脆强行堵了柱间的嘴巴，烈酒的香味浓郁扑鼻，田岛直接将柱间抱起，一边索取着柱间的嘴唇。比起男人的身体，女人的身体总是要更敏感、柔软些的，柱间被田岛搜刮着柔软的口腔内壁。不仅是口中的香气，连同柱间的呼吸一起索取着，柱间一时呼吸不上来，连反抗都没有，只是在田岛的胸口前推了推，但也谈不上什么用途。  
“别闹了。”田岛在柱间耳边说道。  
柱间嘟囔着说：“明明是你在闹我！”他语气还是不忿，但是也不再推着田岛的胸口。  
还没有吃完的晚餐被搁置在一边，两个人都没有再吃它们的心思。忍猫在走廊的门口徘徊着，看着碟子里还没吃完的秋刀鱼，就叼了过去，趴在走廊上替主人们看守着。  
柱间和田岛倒在铺盖上，那身本来就穿的不怎么得体的和服被田岛如愿以偿的脱了下来，还维持着女人模样的柱间有些羞赧，他用手推着田岛亲吻上来的脸，说着：“我要变回原来的样子……”可是田岛不给他机会，张口就含住了他的乳尖。那柔软的胸脯在田岛的抚弄下变得挺立，柱间的话破碎成了呻吟，他的身影投在了屏风之上，有着格外曼妙的曲线。田岛拥抱着他，嗅着那独属于女体的幽香。  
修长的腿被田岛分开，有些天没有跟田岛交欢的柱间，身体比主人要更思念田岛的爱抚。那芳草萋萋的私处只是稍微抚摸，变在田岛手掌间泛滥了起来，手指只是轻轻探索，就牵脱出透明的银丝，连接着田岛的指尖与柱间的私处。  
被爱抚而盛开的花瓣很快就被早已硬挺的性器占有了，那热物磨蹭着私处的感觉让柱间忍不住并起腿，想要扭着腰逃离只是稍稍顶弄就让自己春潮泛滥的性器。  
他这次的意识比上次清醒一些，感觉也比之前更敏感些，这具女体只要稍加挑逗，就会成为男人身下的尤物。田岛高抬起柱间的双腿，让他环着自己的腰，然后狠狠的插弄着柱间的花穴。那娇嫩的花瓣被反复摩擦着，柱间压抑着呻吟，只是因为难以承受的欲望而拱起身形，那丰满的胸脯因为这样的姿势而变得更饱满挺翘，被田岛张口反复吮吸轻咬着。  
“真是……过分。”柱间有些不甘心的夹紧自己的花穴，试图给田岛些颜色看看，可换来的只是田岛更有力的抽送，性器的顶端直顶到柱间的宫口，敏感的肉壁被反复厮磨着，柱间的呻吟变成了哭泣声，作为女人实在难以承受这样的快感。  
他感觉到那处自己都不知晓的地方，被田岛的动作顶开，饱满的铃口进入到他体内伸出。滚烫的热液蓄势待发着，随着田岛越发激烈的用囊袋撞着他的股间，柱间不禁抓紧了田岛的手臂，呻吟着说：“会怀孕的……不要，会怀孕的。”“你是我的妻子，怀孕当然就给我生下来！”田岛咬紧牙关恶狠狠地把话说了出去，然后将自己第一次的欲望洒在柱间的体内。可是积攒了数天的欲望可不是这样轻易就能发泄完的，他将柱间抱在怀里亲吻抚摸着，柔软的身体在他怀中扭动着，他忍不住用手度量着柔韧的腰肢，和光滑的背部，每一处的曲线都没有放过。  
柱间只是夹紧着腿，可田岛还是没有放过他，用手指探入花穴之中，撩拨着柱间的欲望。柱间眯着眼睛看着他，眼神迷离，那沉醉在情欲的模样格外漂亮，田岛低下头亲吻着他，等到腿间硬物硬挺起来时，便重新让柱间抬起了腿。  
他从侧面进入了柱间，半躺着抽送着欲望，用手掌从后面包裹着柱间的胸脯。  
“怀孕了，就给我生下来。斑是个好哥哥……”田岛在柱间的耳边说着。  
柱间紧闭着眼睛，听到斑的名字忽然觉得有些酸涩，那本来就在眼眶中盈着的欲望眼泪顺势流下。这些都是背后进入他的田岛看不到的，田岛在他耳边低语了些话，是这个刻板男人少有的贴心话，即使他已经有了那样大的儿子，又死去了一些孩子，可仍旧想看看柱间替自己会生下怎样的孩子。  
柱间靠在田岛的怀抱中呻吟着，方才的眼睛酸涩仿佛是神志迷糊中的错觉。

女人的身体总是更难以承受欲望的折磨，柱间到田岛结束之时，已经浑身都是汗。还很有体力的田岛叫醒了半夜值勤的阿草，让他烧起一桶热水。阿草看到平日不苟言笑的族长使唤自己，自然是手脚麻利的赶快做好。  
折腾了一会，总算让柱间干干净净入睡。  
这欲望一经纾解，田岛和柱间睡得都很不错，也比平日晚起来了些。月见是个非常有眼色的女人，这时候也会将早饭晚送来些。她来到的时候，晨露已经被升起的太阳给蒸发了，月见来到走廊时，隐约能听到里头有些响动。  
斑的来到才是有些意外，但是带来了紧要消息的他，应该在最快的时间将消息传递给自己的父亲。现在的时局无疑是风起云涌之时，占据着先机的木叶实在不应该错过这样的机会。  
他也没有知会什么，直接翻墙回了自己的家。虽然不常来后院，可自己的家里又有什么可警惕的？他快步穿过走廊，最后来到了父亲的门前，这时候门恰巧打开了，将长发挽在一边的柱间坐姿慵懒的打开了门——因为并没有意识到来的人是斑，还是刚醒不久，衣服不得体的模样。  
他对上了斑的眼睛，还没意识到发生了什么，身体已经砰的一声变成了男人的样子。他有些尴尬的讪笑着，而这时候田岛将门拉得更开了一些。  
“斑，你回来了？”  
“斑，你回来了。”  
柱间和田岛说出了同样的话，可斑感觉到父亲明显有些不愉快。  
“父亲，我有紧要的事情。”斑下意识的低下头，避过父亲严厉的样子，却刚好看到柱间尴尬的抓着自己的头发，方才慵懒风情的样子似乎都是他的错觉。  
“有紧要的事情，我们去前厅说吧。”田岛直接跨了出去，大步走去了前厅。  
斑亦步亦趋的跟在他身后，只留下柱间望着他两人的背影。  
幕十八

“斑，你要跟我说什么事情？”  
田岛带着斑来到了前厅，他在主位坐下，斑紧随着跪正在他旁边的座位。负责这里的仆从在这时备好了茶水，斑一口喝干杯中的茶水，此时才惊觉自己不知道为什么口干得厉害。  
他是从大名处匆匆赶过来，那个紧要的消息不但是宇智波需要知道，同样也应该让千手一族的人明了。这个迫切需要被告知的消息，斑此时此刻竟然不知道该怎么组织语言，反倒是柱间慵懒拉开门扉的模样在脑海里挥之不去。  
斑在这时低下了头，将脑海中的事物压下，说道：“大名要建立火之国，他的军队里要征召忍者入伍，其他的忍族很快就能得知这个紧要的消息。大名早有这方面的意向，如今也不过是听闻雷之地的事情顺势而为，由将军统领诸位大名的时代马上就要过去。”  
“自立为国。”田岛一惊，虽然这样的乱世早已持续太久，但是始终也没有哪位大名敢逾越这样的礼制，少壮的雷之地大名算是把所有诸侯的野心都挑起来，“这样的消息，需要在木叶讨论。”  
“我已经派人通知了扉间。”斑继续低着头，“进入军队确实是个机会，因为是我们最先找上大名，已经占据了先机。但是这件事情的风险也很大，在运作上我们也应该谨慎地探讨一下。”  
“预估扉间什么时候到达木叶？”  
“他因为任务去了其他的属地，但是收到消息应该会尽快赶回木叶。我们明天出发去木叶，应该可以跟他遇上。”  
田岛站起身来，拍拍斑的肩膀，说道：“既然如此，那你先去休息吧。一路辛苦了，明天还有更多的事情等着我们。”  
斑点点头，正要站起来，就听到父亲补充了一句：“你继母年纪不大，还跟个小孩子似的没形没状。以后去后院的时候，先让月见替你通报一下，也让他有个见人的准备。”  
“我知道了，这次是我莽撞了。”  
田岛欣慰地拍了拍他，朝后院走了回去。  
这时候柱间还是刚刚起身没多久的样子，正咬着筷子吃早饭，不时探着头。田岛慢慢走来的时候，柱间看了他一眼，就继续认真吃饭。田岛打量着柱间，看到他今天食欲也特别好，不但把自己的那份吃完了，还吃起了田岛的那份。  
田岛在他身边坐下来，哼了一声。  
柱间瞥了他一眼，问：“你哼什么呢？小气，吃掉你早饭而已，我都叫月见去准备一份新的了。”  
田岛看了他一眼，说：“我会在意这样的小事吗？看看你，都嫁人三年了，还是糊里糊涂的样子，以后斑要是娶了媳妇，你要怎么给她树立榜样。”他一本正经地说着，柱间心虚了起来，一时想起斑也差不多是要谈婚论嫁的年纪了，会有个贤惠的妻子替他照料家里的事情，小到准备衣服，大到生儿育女。  
“我以后会注意的。我也不知道斑会突然闯来……”  
“那也是你平时都在月见、阿草面前不注意形象！”  
“好啦好啦，我知道错了。”  
柱间回到房内，给田岛泡起茶来，算是委婉地给田岛认了个错。月见很快把田岛的早饭送来，田岛看着柱间冲泡的茶水，不用说，每日喝的茶叶还是柱间用千手家的钱买的。  
倒像是小瞧了宇智波家一样。  
田岛从袖子里掏出了一个钱袋，放在一旁的柱间的膝上。柱间解开口袋，沉甸甸的袋子里都是钱，他问：“你怎么给我这么多钱？”  
“这是你的零用钱，都嫁到宇智波这么久了，还在用自己的钱。”田岛双手抱胸，“以后钱不够了就找我要！”  
柱间聪明地在这时候没有嘟囔着抱怨田岛，反而说道：“那真是太好啦，我又可以买新忍具了。”  
田岛哼了一声：“得寸进尺的小子。”边说，边伸手揉着柱间的头发。他疼爱柱间时，总是正经地像个长辈，柱间歪着头看他，凑了过去，在田岛的脸上亲了一下。田岛轻轻地拍了柱间的手一下，因为不远处负责整理庭院杂草的阿草还在做事，他看见柱间的动作，小男孩觉得撞见主人家恩爱，有些无所适从。明明他方才还训示过这个不庄重的家伙，结果答应下来，还是没有什么改变。  
柱间缩了缩被田岛打了的手，有些委屈的睁着眼睛看田岛，这副样子总是让人没有办法。田岛颇有些意动，再加上明日他会带着柱间一起到木叶，毕竟是关系着木叶发展的事情，柱间日后也必然是战场上的主要战力。兴许今日之后，就是聚少离多，倒不如今天温存一下。  
“非要吃两顿才能喂饱你吗？”田岛忽然说道。  
“我都让月见赔了你早饭，不要这样斤斤计较，太没有男人的气概。”柱间忽然不觉田岛的言下之意，有些不满的抱怨着。  
“你很快就知道我有没有男人气概了。”田岛直接将柱间抄了起来，抱进了房间里。

柱间这时候才明白田岛的意思，虽然不知道为什么田岛突然有了“性趣”，可柱间也不得不承认，禁欲了几天，确实也是要两顿才能吃饱。  
他被放在铺盖上，屏风遮掩着住了室外的光线，可光天白日下，柱间对上了田岛望着自己的眼神，忽然觉得有些不好意思，为了淡化这种感觉，他问道：“要不要变成女人的样子？”  
“不用了，这样就很好。”  
柱间笑着说：“看你两次的反应，我还以为你更喜欢女人的身体呢。”斑和泉奈的母亲就是一位女性，其他的孩子也是，毕竟无论怎样，还是女性在生产上更熟练些。田岛跟妓女的应酬想来也很轻车熟路，兴许一直以来都是跟女人做爱吧。  
“不用了，你现在这样就很好。”田岛强调了一遍。  
柱间强悍的身体随着衣服的褪下而裸露在田岛的面前。时间在柱间身上留下的，当然不是日复一日更长的美丽头发，还有随着时间褪去稚嫩的身体。从来没有忘记修炼忍法的柱间身体比初夜时要更精悍些，随着田岛的手抚摸上柱间的腹部，柱间抬眼望着田岛，眼神有着渴望情欲的热切。  
田岛覆压在柱间的身上，裸露的柱间也没有空闲下自己的手，替田岛解着衣袋。在宽衣的过程中，他的皮肤磨蹭着田岛身上的衣料，带着田岛体温的衣物熨帖着柱间，田岛感觉到容易激动的青年，此刻性器正半软半硬的抵着自己。  
“年轻人总是没有什么定力，”田岛数落了一句柱间，伸手抚摸着柱间正烫着的硬物，他的手指摩擦着硬物，指间的茧子磨蹭着敏感的柱身，柱间眯着眼睛，觉得被套弄得舒服极了。他的手指跟着搭上了田岛的颈项，搂着田岛，亲昵的抬起头吻着田岛的耳肉。  
年轻人甜蜜的哼哼声很有着催情的意味，田岛歪过头，捕捉了柱间的唇舌，然后吮吸亲吻着。柱间已经能熟练的回应着，甚至把舌头伸进田岛的口中搅着。这样主动的感觉别有趣味，早上精力充沛的柱间热情的亲吻着，而田岛也偶尔将这样的主动权交给了柱间，让他来主动交欢的节奏。  
不知不觉中，两人颠倒了身形，柱间坐在田岛的身上，身上已经是汗津津的。他伸手握住自己和田岛的硬物，让它们不断摩擦碰撞着，两人铃口溢出来的汁液将柱间的手都打湿了，柱间借着润滑，有些乐此不疲。这时候，田岛用手指探索着柱间的后穴，那张放荡的小口，将田岛的手指吞入了进去，随着柱间在田岛身上的不断起伏而深入后穴。那里因为反复的进出而变得湿滑，当手指顶弄在敏感一处的时候，柱间的身体猛地绷紧，那在体内强烈起来的快感让他忍不住颤抖，摆动着后臀迎合着田岛不断戳刺的手指。  
“进来吧。”柱间呻吟着说，因为情欲而沙哑的声音像猫爪子似的挠得人心痒，可田岛到底是有定力的人，他拍了一记柱间的后臀，然后说：“你自己坐上来。”然后就没有了动作，等待着被欲望撩动的青年主动坐上来。  
“狡猾的老古板。”柱间低头瞪了田岛一眼，却按捺不住的扶住田岛的性器，那胀大的硬物在手里颇有分量，柱身还残留着他们两个人摩擦时蹭上的淫液。柱间吞咽了一口唾沫，一边半蹲着，一边用手拉开自己后穴一些，想要把整根吞入。这时候田岛助他一臂之力，用另一手将柱间撑开来，被拉开成一个肉洞的后穴轻松的将田岛吞没。那被包裹的感觉让田岛长出一口气，可他再度压抑着驰骋的欲望，望着柱间。  
柱间不悦的把田岛夹紧，紧致的肉洞让田岛感觉到被肉套子狠狠的箍紧，就在他要忍耐不住时，柱间摆动起来了自己的腰。他的长发因此而上下摆动着，那硬挺的欲望随着他的动作也摇摆着，不时将溢出的汁水甩在两人的胸腹上。这样自己控制的滋味也十分有趣，只要自己想，可以用任意的力道顶撞着后穴，那不时擦过的敏感处过电似的感觉柱间觉得腿都软了。  
他不自觉的用手撑着地上，摆出了更放纵的姿态，仰着面孔时，眼中所看到的屋脊都是迷离的。他沉湎进了欲望的旋涡，而田岛则窥准了时机，重新把握了主动权。他猛地起身，那向前顶入的硬物因为他的力道而进入的更深，柱间因为这意料之外的撞击，本来已经濒临高潮的欲望在这时倾泻而出。那白色的浊物溅射在他们两人的胸腹上，田岛眼神变得更暗，他倾身将柱间重新压在身下，然后手指一抹精液，涂在柱间的唇上。红润的唇舌在这时不自觉的舔弄着田岛的手指，眼看着白色的液体渐渐被唇舌舔去，田岛感觉到埋在柱间身体里的事物硬涨得难受。他狠狠将柱间压制着，架起修长的腿狠狠操干着，只要稍一低头，还能看到被磨得发红的媚肉随着他的动作翻进翻出。  
“吃饱了吗？”田岛低头问着柱间，柱间目光迷离的看着他，因为呻吟而微微张开的口忽然露出了一个笑容。在这样春潮泛滥的脸上，满足的笑容看起来格外媚态，田岛在柱间的身体里射出热液。那在还未退出时，感受着阵阵紧缩。  
他舔吻着柱间方才被抹过精液的嘴唇，属于男人的腥膻味道这时候却让他没什么厌恶感，柱间本能的追逐着他，两个人的身体在这时候紧抱着，感觉到彼此的汗水磨蹭在对方的皮肤上。  
柱间这时也回过神来，搂着田岛的脖子，把脸埋在田岛的肩窝，就像是煽风点火似的说：“还没吃饱呢……”他懒洋洋的尾音让田岛忍不住抓紧了他的后臀，揉弄着。揉弄间，后穴里满溢出来的浊物被顺势抹在了皮肤上，田岛将他搂紧，咬着他的耳朵说：“真是个欠干的年轻人。”  
柱间少有从田岛的嘴里听到这样的话，本来该觉得愤怒的话，却让他觉得身体有些发热，还在高潮余韵中的身体在这时又起了反应，始终忠诚于欲望的柱间磨蹭着田岛的身体，就像是求欢的动物一样。  
“再喂我一次。”柱间说着没羞没躁的话，脸却红得厉害，田岛让他趴跪在自己面前，就这先前的湿润又再度进入了柱间的后穴。被反复疼爱的肉穴有着艳丽的颜色，因为过多的淫液在交欢中溢出，进出间有着尴尬的水声，柱间的耳朵清晰地听着，还夹杂着田岛囊袋拍打着他后臀的声响。  
交媾的声音与他自己的呻吟混杂在一起，纯粹情欲的味道让白日的清明都变味了，只要想到名叫阿草的少年还在外面整理着庭院，清晨宣淫的羞耻让柱间变得更加敏感。  
田岛拂开柱间被汗水打湿的长发，啃咬着柱间的颈项，青年修长的身姿因为这个动作而以曼妙的曲线舒展着，田岛反复抚摸着柱间结实的身体。他如今对于柱间的身体比他本人更了解些，知道抚摸哪里能够让这个青年激动的夹紧后穴。  
紧致的肉穴在反复的操弄下汁水淋漓，田岛没有急着泄在柱间身体里，反而慢慢的操干着他，等待着柱间忍耐不住摇摆着后臀迎合着，等到这时，他就像逗弄一样的加快速度，让柱间在狂风暴雨之间来不及反应，只能软软的伏在地上，任由田岛高抬着他的后臀。他腿间的硬物流淌出的淫液浸湿了身下，那明显的水渍让人难为情。  
柱间也不知道何时结束了这场交欢，只觉得全身软绵绵却畅快着，男人的麝香味道布满了整个房间，想起昨天月见的催促，简直是毫无必要。  
田岛拿棉巾擦拭着柱间，柱间懒洋洋的蹭在他身上。就听到田岛问他：“斑和你差不多大，也该到了成家的年纪了，你不是说要替他把关吗？”  
柱间此时忽然忆起斑同漩涡水户并肩的模样，说：“旋涡家那个女孩怎么样？”那是个十分沉静美丽的女孩，而面对困难的时候又十分果决，对于那天旋涡水户让自己将水峪扔过去的模样，柱间可是记忆犹新。  
旋涡水户实在是他们所能想到的最适合的女性，同样来自于六道仙人的血脉传承，强大的血继限界与封印术，实在是成为斑妻子的好选择。  
“还是让他们再接触一下，之前他们两人也没有表现出什么。”  
“斑警惕性比较强嘛。”柱间随口说道。  
“你倒是比我更了解他？”田岛哼了一声，心里觉得这话倒像是指责他这个父亲不称职，还不及柱间了解自己的儿子。他嘴上说着不满，这时候却自觉地用手替柱间梳理着打结的头发，那被长发修饰的面容，在明亮的光线下显得格外漂亮。想到今天早上斑一瞬间的呆滞，田岛不自觉地在柱间的头上敲了一下，“既然要替斑主持同漩涡家小姐相处的事情，你就不能毛毛躁躁的让人笑话，知道吗？”田岛强调着。  
“知道了，知道了。”柱间像被顺毛的猫咪一样眯起了眼睛。

幕十九

第二天，斑没有等待田岛与柱间，先行前往木叶村。这样的事情在这三年里也十分常见，如果不是必要，泉奈和他总是有心机的避免这种情形——他们谁也不想用对待长辈的态度来对待柱间。  
他独自一个人在林间穿梭着，前方就是木叶的方向。斑的脸色十分阴沉，因为平素他也都是板着脸的，倒也看不出他昨夜睡得并不好。

昨夜的梦境斑驳得就像是被打碎的万花筒，无数的记忆碎片在他的梦境中飘荡，以一个幻术具有相当水平的忍者角度而言，这样的梦境意味着他的情绪不稳定，情绪不稳定对于一个忍者来说是十分危险的。为了找寻自己情绪不稳定的原因，斑只能有意识的去记忆着梦境。  
他看见在溪水边打着水漂的自己，西瓜头的笨蛋正蹑手蹑脚地靠近他；被抛来的石头，上面写着提醒的字句；他看见在鼓乐声中，从车中被扶出的身穿白无垢的人，那样妆扮下的柱间艳丽得有些诡异；在篝火旁同自己饮酒的柱间，笑得前仰后合，明明只是说着闲话，可是彼此的心情都如此的畅快。  
这样斑驳的梦境，最终还是被泉奈的话语打的粉碎。他的弟弟就像是他梦境中的不速之客，冲他怒吼着：有哪个朋友会跟你的父亲睡在一起！  
你为什么还当柱间是你的朋友？不是早就该将那份情谊斩断在溪水畔吗？是否曾经忘记许诺着要保护唯一的弟弟？  
他也没有忘记泉奈的哭泣，这个始终记挂着母亲的弟弟流着眼泪，向他哭诉着：你知道母亲有多委屈吗？  
斑还记得醒来时，自己背后浸湿衣裳的冷汗，为了排解这夜晚难寐的纷杂心绪，他只能望着窗外的月，月清冷的光落在他屋内时，有着温柔的水似的质感，斑闭上眼睛，月光本不会带来任何的触感，他却错觉地感到略带凉意的长发轻轻拂过自己的掌心。  
在他的印象之中，柱间的头发应该就是这样的感觉。

猎猎风声将斑从昨晚的回忆中唤回，不知不觉间他竟然来到了可以俯瞰整个木叶的高崖上。高处的风将他的脸颊刮得冰冷，却让他昏沉的脑子为之一清。  
俯瞰下的木叶已经具有相当的规模，当初柱间留下的木墙早已不能囊括木叶后面所拓展的面积，但是为了纪念那当初最艰难的时候，饱经磨难的木墙仍旧被保留着，甚至在上面安置了更为强力的守护忍术。  
远超过当初预计的是，这里不再是只容纳千手与宇智波的村落，随着时局的波动，已经有不少失去家园的人在这里落脚，成为这木叶的一部分。  
“你这个家伙，说了多少次，不要站在我身后，”斑朝身后扔了一只苦无，然后转身，被发现行踪的柱间被他这样熟悉的态度逗乐了，回道：“哪有，分明是你抢占了我要观景的位置。我可是特意申请来这里看看的。”  
“好看吗？”斑问道。  
“好看，不愧是我们的想法。我就知道可行的。”  
斑说：“不要把我牵扯进去，我没做什么。”  
“你这个别扭的家伙。”  
“……。”斑一时竟无言以对，每次碰到柱间这个家伙，无论他前一刻在想着什么，下一刻都注定他的想法烟消云散，毕竟对于这个心大的家伙来说，什么都不会改变，什么都不会影响感情。  
斑用手捋过自己的头发，方才它们被风吹得太乱了些，柱间这时候双手插在袖子里，笑眯眯地看着他，说道：“我们一起回木叶去吧。”  
斑看着他的笑容点了点头，和他来时的混乱所不同的是，下山的步伐不知不觉轻松地仿佛清风过山涧一般。

他们下山下到半途，不自觉竟然竞速了起来。两人都不是以速度为胜的人，竞速起来也是半斤八两，柱间狡猾的用木遁拖慢斑的脚步，可是跑了一会后又发现前方的路被斑的幻术引到了岔路。  
这样一路来到木叶，柱间远远地就看到了扉间在木叶的村口等待他。斑看了柱间一眼，加快了步伐，把空间让给他们兄弟。他和扉间两个人就像是冰与火，如果不是必要，根本不想跟对方多说一句话，他和扉间目不斜视的擦肩而过，柱间笑着朝扉间走过去，说道：“怎么等在这里？不进去？”  
他们这三年见面的机会不多，上次也没有功夫打量扉间，现在太阳下看了看，扉间已经同他差不多高。即使是看到他，脸也是板着的，可想而知部下是要辛苦些，毕竟扉间会严厉许多。  
“远远就感觉到你们的动静，胡闹。如果不是我说不用戒备，你们刚才在一里之外就受到攻击了。”扉间双手抱胸，语气平淡的数落着，“你们当木叶是什么，过家家的时候搭的土城堡吗？”  
柱间竖起手作出投降的姿势，讪讪地露出笑容，扉间看他这个样子轻轻哼了一声，继续说道：“田岛有跟你说发生了什么事情吗？”  
“我还没有那么不问世事，上次去雷……现在该叫雷之国了吧，在那里等待的时候，我也打听了一下其他的地方。这几年因为木叶的城里，有不少家族合并了，哪怕是木叶，也不再是只属于千手与宇智波。”柱间左右看着木叶的建设，上次他还没仔细看过，就回到宇智波的村落去了，现在倒是可以看看木叶村被建设的如何，“明明一开始，只是想让孩子们能够平安长大，结果后续的发展，真的是出乎意料。大名他怎么说？”  
扉间说道：“大名说，这个天下乱了太久，是时候该统一了。”  
柱间还要说什么，却忽然听到人奔跑时候的急促脚步声，他闻声望了过去，却是看到几个男孩子在房子上追逐打闹着，最大的估计看样子也是七八岁的模样，他们在屋顶上你追我赶，带头被追的那个从屋子上潇洒跳落。  
“哈哈哈，先到广场的人是第一……啊！小心一点！”带头的那个人下落的位置正巧是柱间、扉间的位置，他在半空中不能及时转向，眼看着就要跟柱间撞成一团，突然他下落的身形一停，他先擦了一下额头冷汗，随后才发现是被木遁的藤蔓给勾住了衣服领子。  
“你们这些家伙，又在村子里打打闹闹。”扉间神色冷淡地数落着，“猿飞，我上次说过什么？”他的目光放在屋顶上那些追逐猿飞的小孩子们，那些人被他发现了踪迹，一个个又老老实实的落下来，站在猿飞的背后。  
“被您抓到之后，要……绕着村子里跑五十圈。”猿飞老老实实地说道。  
“那你带着大家开始跑五十圈吧。”扉间淡淡地说，“不要耽误了，现在就去！”  
猿飞带着他后面那一串的孩子去绕村跑，柱间面带笑容地看他们去跑步，说道：“猿飞……那个赫赫有名的忍者家族也来到了木叶了吗？”  
“只是一个分支，似乎和嫡系闹得不可开交，于是负气出逃，看我们村子适意居住又条件不苛刻就留在了这里。”扉间带着柱间继续朝着议事的地方走去，这一路上的木叶已经是具有了一定的规模，由岩之地而来的难民所修建的道路，在街道上的店铺已经不仅仅是出售忍具，还有一些日常使用的物品和从其他地方补充的特殊物资，“猿飞佐助是个很出色的忍者，村子的警备现在主要由他负责。”  
“能招揽这样的人才，你和斑下了不少功夫吧。”柱间笑着说，伸手拍了拍扉间的肩膀，“斑和你都对建设木叶非常上心，有什么必要对他摆上脸色呢？你们试着相处融洽点，不然你的部下会有其他的想法的。”  
“他们如果有其他的想法，我会训斥他们。”扉间不以为然地说道，“我对他和颜悦色，他也只会以为我吃错药，不如公事公办，我和他在公事交流上没有障碍。每天宅在家里种花种草的家伙还是不要发表意见了。”  
“扉间，你小时候明明可爱得多！”柱间痛心疾首的控诉着，“会跟在我后面叫着兄长，会被苦无割到手，还有不会使用查克拉……”  
“够了够了……”扉间打断了柱间的话，咳嗽一声，他们已经来到了议事的地方，只要抬起头，就能看到在二楼窗户边上的田岛，“有什么话以后再说。”  
这时候柱间看到了一脸严肃的田岛，笑着冲他招了招手，就跟着扉间走了进去。千手家族和宇智波家族的人一路对他点头致意，柱间还是第一次来到这里：“哈哈，你们对这里也修建得太用心了，竟然还用云石，这种石头不是挺贵的嘛？不过效果真是很气派……”  
他和扉间来到二楼，偌大的一个厅内，坐着都是在木叶、千手、宇智波家族有一席之地的人物，柱间在房间里还看到几位来到木叶，只闻其名未见其面的忍者，他眼神逡巡一周，最后离开扉间坐在了田岛的身边。

幕二十

大名要建立火之国，这个消息不得不说是十分惊人。  
即便是在最混乱的时候，也没有大名想要做出这样的事情，因为这样便意味着各地的大名放弃继承祖辈的忠诚，放弃对武士之地将军的效忠，没有谁愿意背负这样的名声。他们唯恐这样的名声会给周遭蠢蠢欲动的觊觎者一个借口，于是尴尬地将这样的乱世维持了几十年。  
雷之国那位少壮派的大名对此倒是有恃无恐，柱间在打听消息的时候，并没有忘记收集属于这位大名的言论——言论总是最能体现这位大名的执政看法。  
“朝不保夕的时候，将军是什么？给了他们一口饭和栖身之地的人可是我。”柱间回忆说道，“这样的话的确没有错，显然大名也是认同了这句话。”  
田岛说道：“大名的意思是，让我们在筹整军备的期间，排演出几套战法。同时去收集各地的消息，确定主要用兵的对象。毕竟只有充实的准备，才能够一战制胜。对于尾兽的收集，大名的意思是不要放下。”  
“尾兽的捕捉哪有那么容易，”扉间淡淡地说，“尽量收集情报吧，要制服尾兽，至少需要一个漩涡族人，兄长或者斑压阵才有可能。”  
“尾兽的事情先暂时不谈，我会让水户去查漩涡一族的秘术典籍，看是否有将尾兽暂时封印的忍术，不然每一次都需要人柱力，实在是太残忍了。”柱间说道，“人柱力也不是普通人能够随意掌握的，需要有丰富的经验和能力，像水峪那样能活下来已经非常不容易。也多亏他拥有漩涡一族的血继限界。”

泉奈听着柱间的话，有些不耐烦的用手指敲击着桌面，但是很快他被自己的父亲田岛看了一眼，这才收敛了动作。  
所谓人柱力残忍，分明是柱间的一家之言。泉奈也不是没有见过旋涡水峪，一个比他小四五岁的男孩子，个头才到他的肩膀，模样十分俊秀，可忍术、体术方面都不是特别突出，即便是拥有血继限界，在封印尾兽上也十分勉强。连这样的一个人都可以成为人柱力，以现在木叶的实力，能收集到更多的尾兽难道不好吗？  
“如果只是这样消极的状态，尾兽也会被其他忍村得到手的。”泉奈忍不住开口说道，“近年来组建的砂隐村、岩隐村都不是可以小看的敌人，对于尾兽，他们肯定也有想法的。”  
“泉奈，这次尾兽的获得也是个意外，但是既然我们可以打断雷忍们的计划，那么同样我们也有可能会被他人刻意捣乱。在眼下的情形，还是以火之国的建立为主。”斑突然开口说道，对于自己最尊敬的兄长，泉奈自然不会再说什么，关于尾兽的话题就这样搁置下来。  
而接下来展开的，是初期整备状态时的任务分配。  
到这里，泉奈已经懒得再听，左右不过是岗位的调换。而斑最后也还是顺了一次他的心，将他调到了大名身边作为护卫——在战争开始前，保卫这位有心作为的大名是重中之重。而他也可以少待在家里，不用和柱间见面。  
会议在泉奈的走神间不经意而逝，他跟随着众人站起身，就看到自己的父亲带着柱间先行走了。大概是要在私下数落柱间在席间强硬的态度吧，泉奈对自己父亲的这套做派早就司空见惯，对于千手柱间的一些任性举动，自己的父亲向来也只是口头上教训。  
泉奈一刻都不想在这里多待，直接走窗户跳了出去，他在屋顶上几下起落朝村外而区，直到听到背后追来的脚步声，他才慢下来。  
“泉奈，柱间说的也有一定的道理，你待会跟水户一起去看望一下水峪吧。”斑伸手摸了摸泉奈的头发，“我知道你不高兴，也十分想见识一下尾兽是怎么战斗的，但这件事情没有你想的那么简单。”  
“……。”泉奈深吸一口气，小声说道，“我只是不满父亲袒护他。父亲以前对母亲都没有这个样子。”  
斑一时没有回答，他毕竟不像是泉奈，对于母亲孺慕的记忆早就在时间的侵蚀下变得模糊，作为长子，更多的时间他都是在战场上拼杀，去成为一个父亲期望成为的忍者。  
父亲对母亲是什么样子？似乎就像是寻常的夫妻，为了宇智波一族的繁衍，母亲哪怕身材十分瘦小，也努力为父亲生育着孩子。  
为什么父亲对柱间是不同的？  
斑的内心十分清楚答案：因为柱间是不同的。  
可是这样的答案，泉奈根本不会认同，斑只能拍了拍泉奈的肩膀，说道：“他毕竟是千手一族的族长。”  
“明明是嫁到宇智波家了，还是什么千手一族的族长！”  
“只要千手扉间还这样认为一天，他就一直是千手一族的族长。”斑冷静地说道，“父亲对他好，也是为了和千手一族更好的合作。你要理解父亲。”  
“根本不是！父亲分明是被他迷上了，不然怎么会和他睡那么……”泉奈话一说出口，立刻意识到自己在说什么，他有些慌张的看着斑，却发现斑看向自己的眼神第一次如此凌厉。  
“泉奈，这个真的不是你可以说的。”斑的声音提高了些，他看着泉奈露出畏惧的神情，意识到自己一时间太过严厉，这才缓和下神情，“我理解你的心情，但是你生气归生气，也要尊重一下父亲。”  
这时候，他们已经来到了村外，但是在斑的印象之中，为了扩大木叶的警备范围，在这个区域是不定时安排隐藏岗哨的。为了不让他人听到自己和泉奈的对话，斑拉着泉奈又跑了起来，他们穿越了茂密的林子，最后来到斑出乎意料的一个地方。  
记忆中的那条溪流还没有改变多少，尽管周遭的树木变得更为高大，泉奈对这个地方依稀有些印象，一时没有想到为什么斑带自己来到这个地方。  
斑是本能来到这里的，就像记忆中来过的无数次那样，他看着溪水，沉默了一阵，才重新开口道：“先前那个地方可能有木叶的岗哨，所以我带你到这个地方来。泉奈，之前无论你怎样牢骚，我都安慰你，是因为那时候在我眼里，你还是个孩子。我永远记得母亲将你放在我的手上，那时候你刚出生没有多久，你缩在我的怀里，我很紧张，既担心力气太大捏坏了你，又怕力气太小让你摔在地上。你的其他三位哥哥，围在我的身边，七嘴八舌的给你取名字。这些都是烙印在我的记忆里。但是泉奈，你现在应该长大了。”  
“兄长……我、我知道我不该说那样的话。”  
“你也知道不该这样说！”斑加重了语气，他看着泉奈，看着自己最小的弟弟，“无论父亲怎样，他都是我们的父亲，这场婚姻一开始父亲也是不愿意的。但是，怎样都没有办法从头再来了，父亲的这次婚姻从来不是他自己做主的，这是千手与宇智波的联合。你已经不是孩子了，应该知道外面正发生怎样的变化，至少从现在的结果来看，这场婚姻是正确的。”

斑觉得自己的状态很奇怪。他说着再清楚不过的事情，却觉得心里说不出的别扭。但是他必须要让自己的话语具有说服力，于是他压抑着这种别扭，和泉奈说个分明。  
“你不该议论父亲的生活，即便你在感情上没有办法接受。”  
斑严肃的神情让从来没有被这样严厉对待的泉奈有些委屈，他回想起自己所窥探过的那个晚上。那一幕幕的场景，现在都像跗骨之蛆一样的烙印在他记忆里，他能回想起那是一个怎样的月夜，想起在窗下投映出来的光和影，想到裸露的身体和纠缠在一起的姿态，那样的声音也纠缠在他深夜的梦中。  
他一次次的为那样的梦境尴尬，又一次次的在深夜之中为母亲感到不忿。  
母亲应该是什么模样？  
母亲就应当温柔的照料她的孩子，主持家中的大小事务，从来不在公事上多做纠缠，他记忆里的母亲是那么的温柔、贤惠。  
那样的妖怪，又凭什么成为他的继母？  
这样的委屈，让泉奈忍不住脱口而出：“哥，你什么都不知道，你没有看见过，父亲有多沉迷他的身体……”他还要再详细说些什么，可斑却没有再给他机会，斑用力的握住泉奈的手腕，说道：“泉奈！听话！”  
泉奈住口，愣愣地看着斑瞪大的眼睛，眼中流转的勾玉让斑的神情甚至看起来有些骇人。  
“即使是这样，父亲也并没有做错什么，他还是你的父亲，是宇智波一族的族长，是带领宇智波走向更强盛的人。无论你看到了什么，从今天起忘记它。不然，为了避免你做错事，我会帮助你忘记它。”斑松开了自己的手，转过身去，他的身体因为查克拉而漂浮在水面上，他转过身看着泉奈，“还记得这个地方吗？我在这里，舍弃了我第一个朋友，因为你是我的弟弟，我要保护你。”  
“那一次，你开启了血轮眼。”  
“因为我有写轮眼，因为我是宇智波，父亲他也同样。”斑将手转到背后，狠狠的握紧，他是用这只手接过柱间抛来的石头，最后为了保护泉奈，两块石头在空中交击，落在水中，他和柱间谁也没有给对方留下什么，“那天战败回来，父亲在路上跟我说了一些话，我一直没有告诉你，当时是觉得你年纪还小。现在我可以讲给你听：父亲要留下千手柱间，无论用什么样的手段，因为他是千手一族最强的人，掌握着木遁和仙人的忍法，和这样的人做敌人是不明智的；父亲他跟我们道歉，因为这样的婚姻并不会让他的儿子们觉得光彩；他也注定要让柱间生下一个孩子，只有这样才能把他留在我们宇智波家里。”  
泉奈后退一步，斑所说的话让他太震惊了，哪怕都是他能够明白的道理，可是经由自己的兄长一五一十的讲明，他一时心里乱得很。斑看他心绪混乱的样子，朝他走过来，伸手揽住他，揉着泉奈的头发：“你回去想想吧。保护大名的这几个月，你好好静下心来想想，这几年你辛苦了，我和父亲都知道你在意母亲，所以没办法接受。”  
“我……我知道我错了。”泉奈不敢看斑，对于斑所说的那些，他长久以来都在刻意无视着事情被斑直截了当的摊开来，一时间除了“我错了”也不知道能说些什么。  
斑带着混乱的泉奈回到木叶，为了不让别人看出什么，泉奈没有露出什么异常的神情。  
因为不久就要前往大名所在的城市，于是他和斑用饭之后，就目送了斑离开。  
除了泉奈之外，还有其他五个人被选作成为大名的护卫。出乎意料的是，本来该在后方被保护的水峪也在五人之中，水户对此的解释是，激发漩涡一族的血继限界是适量的战斗，比起在前方的战场，作为护卫显然更能锻炼到宇智波水峪。

离开泉奈的斑，也并没有回到家里。  
当他不想回去的时候，他也总有合适的理由可以选择：他手中还有没有完成的任务，需要维修的忍具和等待接头的内线。  
但是这些，都是借口。  
他劝解泉奈的那些话语，还反复在他的脑海之中停留。就像自欺欺人一样，他说服了泉奈，结果却没有办法说服自己。  
当初斩断的友情，他可以若无其事的和柱间接上，却怎么也没办法把自己内心的声音也消弭掉。  
他究竟是在意什么？  
斑自己也不明白。

幕二十一

即使是柱间，也变得忙碌了起来。  
睡到天亮，吃饱种花的日子就这样一去不复返，他现在天还没亮的时候，就被田岛掀开被子，从床铺里铲起来，被带到后山去，同田岛研究着该如何完成作战忍术。  
懂得复制忍术的宇智波，至少精通上百种忍术，而如何有效的组合在一起，则需要一个足够强的实践对象。自从那次决斗之后，柱间和田岛久违的动起手来。

炎热的夏季在不经意之间过去，如今后山的树木叶子已经泛黄，天气明显干燥了起来，为了不让田岛的火遁引发森林大火，柱间还费了些脑筋。  
最后在山中相对坡度较缓的位置，在土遁的帮助下，位置上的树木被直接挪到了一旁，水遁的水汽被扩散在空气之中，田岛和柱间各自分身出来，组成一队的忍者，彼此互相攻击，或者组成一套战术。柱间对此兴致勃勃，因为他心血来潮的对抗，田岛甚至不得不警告他注意一下自己的力量。  
柱间对此的反应也只是摸着头笑了笑，也并没有克制多少，田岛最后不得不意识到，其实柱间只是技痒得想跟自己动手。  
“我可是年轻人，缺乏自制力有什么不对？”柱间理直气壮地说着。这几天他筋骨活动得特别舒坦，对于没有收住手的指控，一边照单全收，一边毫无悔改，田岛都要被他气乐了。  
可柱间早就摸清了田岛的脾性，雷声大雨点小的数落他已经吃过太多，如今早已有了免疫。等他过了瘾，又开始配合起田岛的攻势，木遁分身针对田岛展现的战术进行有效的反击，以他的战斗经验分析战术的缺点是手到擒来。  
时间在这样你来我往间过得飞快，在悄然之中，因为两个人的比斗，连后山的地貌都有了些变化。  
当柱间被田岛的体术打在已经被连日打击而变得脆弱的土地上时，随着接住柱间的藤蔓一同破土而出的是有些滚烫带硫磺气味的泉水，被温泉淋了一身的柱间楞了一下，随后拍了拍身上大笑了起来：“田岛，你们宇智波可真是选了块好地方，为什么这里会有温泉啊！”  
田岛对于这样的结果比柱间还要莫名其妙些，他能做的只是把柱间从地上拉起来。站稳了的柱间开始好奇打量汩汩流出的泉水，然后拍了拍田岛：“我们去找工匠师傅吧，你宇智波家现在最值钱的就是这座山了。”  
“真是胡闹！”

这样一样闹剧似的插曲，成为了这个注定要战火点燃的秋天的少数亮色。  
比火之国消息更早的是被斑从远方带来的雷之国消息，那位十分能干的大名已经前往武士之都取得了将军的命令——将军允许这位大名建立雷之国。而就在这个消息推出的没两天，这位大名已经用军队占领了两座城镇，没有得到尾兽的雷隐村仍旧十分强大，在军队的攻占中主导了整个战局。  
带回消息的斑风尘仆仆，身后是跟着他一起远行的旋涡水户，听到月见报信急忙走来的柱间第一眼就看到了沉默给斑倒茶的水户。以他和旋涡一族的姻亲关系，真的要掰着手指算，水户应该叫柱间“表叔”，水户这时候低下了头，喊了柱间一声。柱间的目光停在那杯茶水上，等到那一声“表叔”才醒悟过来自己有些失态。  
柱间抓了抓自己的头发，说道：“我走神了吗？”  
“你就是太心急了，现在的雷之国情形已定，你心急也没有用。”跟在柱间之后的田岛说道，然后笑着跟水户说，“你和斑一路上辛苦了。”  
水户嘴角露出了一点笑意：“这都是为了木叶，应当的。”  
柱间反倒觉得气氛有些奇怪，他只好伸手找斑要带来的情报，斑递了过去，眼神却是望着自己的父亲。田岛并没有阻拦柱间查看情报，似乎默认柱间参与事务的事情，然后示意月见给风尘仆仆的两个人送上些吃的。  
柱间一目十行的看完情报，又把它递给田岛，他目光灼灼看着斑和水户：“雷之国那一边位置偏僻，所以什么都不声不响的，雷之国的大名真是简单粗暴得很。有了将军的指令，他就可以理直气壮的占领了两座城镇，毕竟在将军的国书上没有限制多少领土，他可以肆意妄为。”  
“应该是这样没错。”斑飞快说着，“我在来之前，已经派人通知了扉间，他可以利用‘飞雷神’之术前往雷之国，这份消息我也派人分传一份给泉奈，让他呈递给大名。不出意外，大名应该会在一个月之后用兵。”  
“是针对南边的城镇吗？北边就接近了砂隐村，他们习惯在干燥的气候作战，秋季是水旱季节，是针对水隐那边的好时机。”田岛询问道。  
斑点了点头，这个可能无疑是最大的。  
他们几人又简短交谈了数句，斑就和水户站了起来，田岛这时候皱了眉，说道：“斑，你急什么，先让水户小姐吃些东西再走。你们一路上风餐露宿，这个事虽然很急，却也不着急这么一会。”  
他对待水户是少见的和颜悦色，柱间这时候反倒没有话说，他给田岛斟上一杯茶水，又低头看着斑带来的消息。月见和阿草送上热食，水户和斑用忍者的速度吃着东西，田岛看柱间没有说话，不免觉得奇怪，柱间觉察到他的目光，把手里的情报一放，歪着头看田岛，说：“我脸上有什么吗？”  
田岛说：“平时就你话多，怎么现在不出声了。”  
柱间说：“啊，我想起来了。斑，这两天我跟你父亲在后山找到了一处温泉，昨天就修好了，也没有怎么破坏原貌，主要就是阻拦一下野兽和山岚。等到时局轻松一些的时候，水户你也来这里住几天，泡下温泉吧。”  
水户笑了笑：“涡之国的工匠特别擅长引泉，如果你们还有空余的池子，也可以把温泉引下来。过几天，我就带信让家人介绍位工匠过来吧。”  
“那宇智波可以当温泉村了。”柱间笑着说，“我就跟田岛他说，他们宇智波家最值钱的现在就是这座山了。”  
气氛一时热络了起来，四个忍者说起了家常话，斑觉得田岛和柱间的态度都怪异的很，和水户的三个人之间仿佛达成了一个他一无所知的共识，他等待他们说完话，才站起身，水户赶忙站起来，朝田岛、柱间行了个礼，就跟着斑走了出去。  
月见这时候进来收拾了东西，而柱间则问着田岛：“你看着对水户很满意啊。但是斑，你是不是还没有跟斑说？”  
田岛：“这件事应该你来说比较合适。”  
柱间觉得别扭，回道：“我才不跟他说，我开口并不合适。”  
田岛奇怪了：“斑对你很尊敬，这件事情本来就该你说，如果他的母亲还在世，这件事情自然就是她来说。”  
柱间站起身，说道：“就是因为斑不是我生的，我这样的身份，哪怕他尊敬我，我也不方便说。”方才的没话找话，加上这时候被田岛提醒的义务，柱间觉得房间一时闷得呼吸不过来，他低声说了一句，“我去透下气。”  
田岛看着柱间向外跑去，柱间来到宇智波家已经有四年了，还是第一次这样同他说着话。田岛在原地坐了一会，将之前柱间的话在心里想了一会，叹了口气，忽然说：“月见，你方才听到了吧。”  
跪坐在走廊外面的月见低着头膝行进来，回道：“您希望我听见了，月见才能听见。”  
“我希望你听见，方才我和柱间究竟谁对谁错？”田岛询问道。  
月见犹豫了一会，才说道：“都没有错。您当夫人是主母一样看重，所以让他负责斑少爷的婚姻；但是主母他希望能和您的孩子保持对彼此的尊重，所以不拿走本来属于斑少爷母亲的权利。”  
“这就是柱间的意思吗？”田岛说道，“他平时大大咧咧的，却也能想到这么细。”  
“那自然是因为主母在乎您。”月见说完这句，知道应当点到为止，便退了出去。田岛不自觉笑了笑，便起身打算去找柱间。

田岛从后院找到了后山，出去透了口气的柱间，最终是泡在了温泉里。  
虽然是昨天才修好的地方，但是有心的月见已经让人在这里备好日常用的东西，柱间的衣服脱在了一旁，田岛走过去的时候，柱间靠在温泉边上，脸因为温泉的热气而泛红。  
“我找了你好一会，却没想到你自己先跑到这里来跑温泉了。”  
柱间听到了田岛的脚步声，没有转过头，说道：“我说透气，为什么不能泡温泉。”他听到了田岛脱衣服的声音，又说道，“你还不是也要跟着下来。”  
田岛说：“这毕竟是我宇智波的祖产了。我进来有什么不对？”他直接进到温泉里，溅起的水花打湿了柱间的脸颊，柱间感觉脸颊热得厉害，想来也是温泉的热气，可是接下来，他感觉到田岛凑了过来，贴在了自己的耳边。  
“我不知道你这么在意继母的身份。你为什么不跟我说？”  
柱间没有回答，只是感觉田岛含住了自己的耳朵，也不知道是不是在温泉里泡的久了些，他半边身子都有些发热。  
之后，有关于斑婚事的问题就被摆在了一边，柱间软软地靠在了田岛的怀里。

在温泉里做爱的感觉和平时的滋味有很大的不同，柱间因为泡久了些时间，不免觉得有些手脚发软，田岛站在了他的两腿之间，在水下分开了他的腿，为了能够支撑，柱间只能撑在池边，感觉到腰身被田岛托了起来。  
这时候还是晴天白日，因为只是修建了挡风挡雨的棚子，于是穿林的风声和山间的鸟鸣都格外的清晰。  
他们可是在野外做这样的事情，意识到这点，柱间的脸红得更厉害了。而田岛这时候则用手挤进了柱间的后穴，那热烫的水涌入肠道，让柱间不禁打了个颤，这滋味就像是有什么热液灌进肠道一样。随着温泉水进入的是田岛的手指，田岛熟练的借着水的润滑在柱间的后穴抽送着，柱间因为泉水的刺激而攀着田岛的颈项，胸口和田岛厮磨着，胸前的乳尖因为刺激而挺立着。  
“我觉得里面好烫……”他在田岛耳边说着，可是更烫的是在水下抵在他腿间的事物，柱间很快意识到那是什么，却因为田岛触摸到敏感点的手指而低声呻吟。  
他早就习惯和田岛的欢好，加上这些天一直忙着研究战术，两个人不免积压了些。田岛觉得柱间差不多可以接受时，便挺腰进入了柱间。  
因为温泉的刺激，柱间的后穴比过去的任何时候都要热些，包裹着田岛的硬物，随着田岛的律动而紧缩着。田岛因为这样的热度而深吸了口气，差点因为一时没有把持住而在柱间身体内倾泻出去。他等待着习惯了柱间后穴的热度，便开始快速在柱间的后穴操弄着，每一次的进出都有泉水灌入柱间的肉穴，在反反复复之间，柱间的后穴倒像是时时刻刻都被充满着一样。  
“好热……”柱间嘟囔着，他还没有泡过一次这么烫的温泉，在田岛来之前倒是好好的，偏偏两个人进来之后，就热得让他受不了，他的皮肤泛着红，像被灼过的大虾，田岛反复抚摸着他热烫的皮肤，看柱间还不满的嘟嘟囔囔着，就张口衔住了柱间的口舌，让他只能在自己的怀里呻吟。  
修长的腿被田岛环在了自己的腰间，他紧紧逼着柱间，随着每次大力操弄的时不停歇的索吻，泡在泉水中头脑昏沉的柱间只能随着他摆布着。他的嘴唇因为反复的吮吸而微微肿着，却显得色泽更好，借着白天的日光，田岛把已经头昏的柱间抱上岸，低头看着柱间赤裸泛红的身体。  
那张被操弄后的小口媚肉外翻着，随着柱间不自觉的呼吸而收缩着。这样看起来，倒像是主动诱惑的样子，田岛没有犹豫再度进入柱间的身体，他狠狠的覆压上去，想到柱间平时总是大大咧咧的，那些细腻的小心思从来也不同自己讲，便狠狠地顶了进去。  
柱间因为他的动作而呻吟着，感受到他身体的重量，于是睁开眼，没用什么力气的在田岛的肩头捶了一下：“你这、这叫做趁人之危。”  
“你是不是晕温泉……”田岛没有理会柱间所说的趁人之危，将柱间的腿架在肩上，就是一阵抽送，风将他们身上的热度带走了些，却没有带走情热的温度。柱间只觉得感觉仿佛都集中在了身下，田岛的每一次抽送都让他腰腿一阵酥麻。晕温泉的说法的确是有些靠谱，每一次柱间泡温泉都会有种似醉非醉的状态，如果不担心会被敌人偷袭的话，倒是很好的放松，没想到这次倒是被田岛给“偷袭”了去。  
柱间身上的水渐渐变成了汗，抱着他的腰身，硬热的柱身一再的同肠道厮磨着，他们的交合处因为激烈的动作而发出淫靡的声响，田岛忽然起意，带着柱间的手抚摸到那里。柱间意识忽然一清，随着田岛放慢了动作，他就感觉到那还带着淫液的柱身从自己的指尖擦过。田岛带着柱间的手抚摸外翻的媚肉，再进出间，将柔软的后穴拉开一些，让柱间的手指吞吃进去。  
第一次用手触摸那里的柱间脸红得厉害，他想抽出手，却感觉到田岛变本加厉的又塞了一根手指进来。那手指是田岛的自己的，更粗糙、指节更粗大，柱间感觉到后穴的饱涨感，忙说道：“吃不下了……不要再放进来了。”  
在被填满的后穴里，田岛再次进出着，手指摩擦着柱身的感觉别样的刺激，而柱间更是因为这样的刺激而不断的紧缩。随着不断攀上顶峰，柱间的呼吸越发急促，他眼前只觉得白光一闪，已经肿胀的性器喷出了积蓄已久的浊液。  
可田岛还是不打算放过他，搂着他汗津津的身姿，又换了个姿势。  
柱间的腿因为还在高潮的余韵中而发软，于是田岛就着侧面进入了柱间，将他的腿架在自己的臂弯中，就像替孩子把尿似的羞耻姿势，柱间不能反抗，只能以手遮掩着面孔。暖热柔软的后穴再一次被硬物进入着，田岛一想到开始时险些射在了柱间身体里，这次就格外的没有放过柱间。  
饱满的顶端反复碾磨着敏感一点，柱间只感觉意识就像断片一样被快感淹沒，身体在顶弄厮磨间颤抖着。  
这时候田岛凑在柱间的耳边，又问道：“你为什么不跟我说？你知道自己的身份吗？”  
柱间的话随着破碎的呻吟而出：“我、我是你妻子。”  
“那你就不该隐瞒着我。柱间，你在意继母的身份吗？”  
柱间这时候恨恨地在田岛的身上拧了一下，说道：“我当然……”作为那一拧的报复，田岛撞在了柱间深处，柱间猛的绷紧了身子，才继续说道，“我即使嫁给你，我也不是斑的亲生母亲……我怎么、怎么可以替他做决定。”  
随着田岛不断加快的动作，柱间最后的声音破碎中夹杂着快感的泣音。  
田岛抚摸着柱间汗湿的颈项和头发，说道：“那我作为丈夫，就来替你做决定好了。”  
在田岛的保证和套弄下，柱间射在了田岛的手里，他气力一空，这时候就坦然的支使起了田岛，让他用水给自己的身上擦净。等到他回过气，坐起身忽然反应过来，问起田岛：“我们今天是不是就算吵架了？”  
田岛嗤笑一声：“就你吗，年轻人就爱瞎想。”  
柱间忍不住冲他哼了声。

幕二十二

随着秋天一起来到的是田间作物的丰收。  
这些作物都将成为这次战争的军备；木叶所处是几座城镇的必经之地，是这场战争的关隘所在，几个地方的作物都将在处理之后送到木叶，为了避免被人觊觎或者从中破坏，木叶选择好几位精英去负责粮草的押送。  
最紧要的一批物资是直接送往选定的前线，这个必须万无一失的任务安排给了柱间。没有人对这个决定有异议，毕竟，他可是千手柱间。  
安全起见，这次押送在夜间行进，为了确保行程在三日之内，途中他们需要抄近道走一条峡谷间的山路。

柱间已经有很长时间没有面对这样的任务，然而随着和田岛排演战术的机会，他的战斗意识似乎也随之恢复。和他一同进行任务的，还有月见的儿子和两名千手族人，在指挥上绝对没有什么问题。  
今天已经是第三天，穿越过眼前的峡谷山路，他们就能够到达大名军队排布的阵地。这座山谷位于火之国与即将成立的水之国交界之处，如果不走这条近路，那么他们至少还要行进五天的路程，才能够到达作战的平原。  
柱间坐在其中一辆粮车上，为了应付夜路，他特地带了那三只忍猫，带头的就是阿斑，它如今已经褪去小猫的模样，身姿矫健的攀爬在山壁上，和它一起警戒四周的是姬君与佐进。柱间的长发因为凛冽的夜风而有些乱，他坐在中段的粮车上；负责打头的是宇智波六木，他如今是个干练的忍者，脸上还有一道出任务时留下的伤疤，让月见这个母亲格外自豪；两名千手则守护在后面。  
这条时常供胆大商贩行走的近道，最宽的时候也只是供一辆粮车行进，最狭窄时，需要柱间的忍术辅助才能够通行。  
无声无息之间，阿斑跃到柱间的面前，姬君则跳在六木的肩上，六木开启的血轮眼环绕四周，苦无已经被捏在手上。这时候柱间抬起头，看着从高处山壁俯冲而来的人，他即刻跃起，抬脚狠狠地踢在那人手中拿着的武器上，在力与力的碰撞间，柱间强制将两人的下落位置改道。他望向自己的敌人，感觉到脚隐隐作痛，被人拿在手中的武器在月光下白得有些诡异，柱间这时候才意识到，竟然是一把骨刀。  
“你是辉夜一族的人。”柱间肯定地说道，他用余光注视着利用影分身应付四个敌人的六木，而两个千手则利用漩涡一族给予的封印卷轴将主要的物资封印起来。这样的封印卷轴十分少有，如果不是同漩涡一族达成协议，也不会提供一批给他们应付这样的不测。  
“少说废话。”和柱间对战的辉夜看面目十分年轻，他不耐烦地再度朝柱间攻击，柱间只见他一甩手，雪白的指骨从皮肤中破出，这样密度的骨质比什么钢铁都更为锐利，柱间不敢硬接，数道木盾破山壁而出。和辉夜一族的人近身战斗基本上就跟噩梦一般，柱间拉开自己同辉夜族的距离，却也不敢让他离自己太远，否则，很快目标就是那两名还在封印最后一辆车的族人。  
就在他要发动攻击时，六木的动作被人钳制，柱间连忙回身援助，他的身形在山壁上快奔，而攻击六木的四人显然也不是辉夜族人，使用的是水遁。掀起的水龙合力朝着六木而去，柱间双手快速结印，盘起的巨大藤蔓将六木迅速包裹住，水流冲击在山道之上，却始终没有破开藤蔓的防御。  
等待粮草被卷轴封印之后，护送的寻常民兵已经乘着马车，在一名千手的护送下朝前路而去。而卷轴也被一并带走，围攻六木的人眼见他们的应对机敏，抛开六木、柱间，朝着马车飞快奔去。  
这一次的攻击，显然是因为无法判断粮草从何处而来，于是分散兵力布下的伏兵。加上那名辉夜，总共不过六人，但是有一名辉夜族在这里，又有谁能说这样的防守不够重视。柱间同他们在山壁上缠斗着，森森白骨突然从地面暴起突刺，一时意料不到，六木和另一名千手已经手臂被划伤。柱间皱起眉头，迅速结印，扦插之术施展下，木枝拔地而起，将骨刺缠绕起来，那吸收查克拉的木枝蔓延生长，又朝着其他忍者而去。  
“没必要跟他们缠斗，快走。”柱间催促着六木与自己的族人，仙人状态此时开启，油彩一样的图案在他脸上蔓延，六木没有迟疑，立刻拖上自己的同伴。  
回应柱间的是辉夜一族破体而出的白骨，那荆棘一样的骨骼裸露在身体的表面，朝柱间迅猛攻来。坚硬的骨骼在他们身体肢解时伸缩自如，柱间一瞬间被划破出数道血痕，然而由于他特殊的体质，伤痕很快恢复如初。  
“你不是一般的小角色，你是千手柱间。”辉夜族冷酷的说道，“一个男人，有这样的力量，居然屈居于另外一个男人身下。”  
“现在不是说这种闲话的时候吧。”柱间狠狠抓住他的骨骼，利用怪力将他整个人甩了出去，险些要飞出山崖的辉夜一族骨骼爆长，狠狠地扎在岩壁之上。在他和柱间纠缠的时候，他的部下则朝着六木等人疯狂追赶。  
这样以多战少的情况简直是让人疲于奔命，柱间的木遁分身化出，朝他们追赶而去，他急于摆脱身边的辉夜，森罗万象随之而出，无数根须开始攀上辉夜族的身体，那些都是柔韧的根须，每当辉夜族用身上的骨刺将根须搅断时，都有更多的根须迅速生长出来。在柱间的结印下，根须上又生长出花苞，淡淡地花粉在辉夜族挣扎间不断的被黏在皮肤上。柱间在这样的机会下，甩开他，朝之前的人追去。  
一场恶战不知不觉过去了整个夜晚，天际已经渐露出鱼肚白，忍猫始终跟随着柱间，为他继续跟踪着逃走的众人。他一路上看到死去的两名敌人，和一块木遁分身留下的木头，猜想着战局一路追上。  
最终，前方的山路已经到了尽头，又能见到林木的葱郁，在湿润的泥土上还能见到马车快速驶过留下的辙痕。柱间一路追踪而去，终于看到了正在战斗的众人。  
两名千手和六木在围攻下伤痕累累，而追踪而来的敌人却又多了两人，显然也是埋伏在这里。柱间的木遁分身已经全部消失，柱间见没有引起任何人的注意，于是快速结印使出树界降诞，在地形的加成之下，无数林木拔地而起，林木之中留下一条供马车通行的道路。柱间跃上马车，说道：“快走。”  
尚存的民兵仓皇地驾起车，柱间把千手和六木都抛上车。  
最后才追上最后一辆车，在他的查克拉操控下，那些被包围在树界的人已经不用担心，但是为了安全起见，他还是给那个也许会醒来的辉夜族留下最后一道阻碍。  
无数花开在树枝之上，随风送着麻痹肢体的毒粉。  
在柱间的护持下，他们的马车狂奔出数十里，那些卷轴里的粮草也因为时间的过去，而重新被卷轴放出，在马车上度过了最后的十余里。

几辆明显带着伤痕的粮草车进入到阵地范围，很快引起了人的注意。  
木叶的人很快反应过来，接应了他们。柱间抱着猫坐在粮草上，远远就看到田岛。负责忍者部队的田岛身披着作战时候的护甲，等到马车停下，在他身后的民兵们开始清点着粮草。  
哪怕是在卷轴的保护下，也难免丢失几包。医疗忍者也在这个时候用担架带走伤者，柱间虽然身上都是骨刺划破的痕迹，但是他强大的恢复力下，衣服破损处的肌肤都是完好无损。  
看着田岛朝自己走近，柱间站起身，正打算跳下马车，却忽然感觉到身体无力，下跳中的腿膝头一软，眼看就要失去平衡向前栽过去。田岛本能地快走两步把他直接接住，心中觉得奇怪，倒像是柱间同自己闹着玩一样，于是说道：“多大的人了？还知不知道羞？”  
平白背上一锅的柱间委屈地说：“我是真的腿软了一下。”他觉得自己和田岛的姿势太过亲昵，眼角余光望去，已经有几个人正朝他们这边好奇的望着，忙从田岛的怀抱下来。等他站定，又觉得自己的身体没有什么，他自己都莫名其妙。  
“好吧，你腿软了一下。”田岛就这样放过他，嘴角却忍不住向上勾着。  
“我真的是腿软了一下。”柱间强调一遍，继续说道，“快点叫人吧，我们得先谈一下才行。我在路上，遇到一个辉夜族。”  
“‘尸骨脉’的那一族吗？”田岛的神情立刻严肃起来，“斑还没到，泉奈……”他说话一顿，忽然发现泉奈站在不远的地方，看着自己和柱间，才继续说道：“泉奈到了。”  
柱间顺着田岛的目光望过去，想起之前刚才跟田岛的亲昵，这会让泉奈看个正着，猜想着待会就要开始会议，又是一阵尴尬。  
你总没有办法讨好每个人。  
柱间心中忍不住叹息，但是出于理解，他还是同田岛站开了一步，说道：“好了，那就等斑吧，我辛苦了一晚上，总要给我点好吃的吧。”  
“粮都是你运来，你没有半路吃点嘛？”田岛跟他打趣了一句，不善厨艺的柱间翻了个白眼，朝营帐走了去。田岛很快叫人给他送来吃的，说不上丰盛，但是饱腹刚好。柱间风卷残云一样的吃完了所有东西，就听到门口的人同他说，斑到了，该去主帅营帐开会了。

 

幕二十三

在这一次的战斗之中，忍者的战力无疑是占据主要地位，大名象征性的派遣了一位十分老实的武士过来，虽然能力不突出，却是大名的心腹之人。  
泉奈作为战力之一，也随着这位武士而来。柱间进营帐的时候，泉奈坐在角落沉默不语，被派到大名身边，见识到忍者世界之外的天地，这两个月在他身上起了不小的变化。坐在泉奈身边的就是大名的心腹，他显然十分清楚自己的能力，安分守己的待着不发一言。  
柱间坐入席中，风尘仆仆的斑和水户坐在他的对面，那个美丽的女孩察觉到他的目光，羞赧的低下头，柱间同她点点头，清了清嗓子开始说道：“昨天晚上，我和六木他们在经过山道的时候遭遇到截杀。你们之中谁有跟辉夜一族战斗的经验。”  
除了田岛之外，其他人都没有。  
“辉夜一族已经很久没有出现了。”田岛摸着下巴说道，“自从我上一次在战场上听到他们的消息，已经是十年前的事情了。你们这些小家伙没见过很正常。”  
“明明我是见过的。”柱间嘟囔一声，田岛看了他一眼，继续说道：“辉夜一族是以‘尸骨脉’血继限界闻名的一族，特殊的骨战法让他们格外难缠，这一族的脾气也格外不好，他们有可能是隐居在这一带，成为这个地方大名的武器。”  
斑说道：“他们的战斗有什么特殊的地方？”  
柱间详细叙述了自己战斗时的情况，将辉夜一族的战斗方式叙述一遍，然后道：“和他们作战要非常小心，阻击我的那名少年很强，如果只是一名普通的辉夜族人，那情况就十分棘手。虽然当时局限于环境，我没办法使用过于激烈的招式，不然山体一定会崩塌。让他们近身会很麻烦，毕竟他们的武器是坚硬的骨头。”  
斑接道：“那我们需要足够空旷的平地，来对他们使用远程的大规模忍术。”  
“这个简单，直接使用忍术就好。前面都是平地。”那位武士说道。  
“那样会波及到不远的城镇和农田。”泉奈冷淡说道，“农田就被种植在那里，还有不少农户。如果要战斗，就要专门拨出人手疏散他们。”  
“那就这么办吧。”田岛说道，“尽管艰难了些，可总不能给大名一座百姓死绝的城镇。”  
“先派探子打探情况吧。”柱间觉得这件事情有些棘手，过去虽然经常战斗，可是忍者之间的战斗还是不会将这么多平民卷进战斗之中。  
这场讨论没有结果而终，柱间在会议结束之后，不免觉得有些心累，他回到之前安排的营帐里，正打算用盆里的水洗把脸，就听到田岛进来的脚步声。  
田岛进来，看他的神情，不自觉皱起了眉头，柱间有些奇怪，就见田岛伸手摸了自己的额头。  
“柱间，你是身体不舒服吗？”  
“有吗？”柱间不自觉的伸出两手叠在田岛的手上，他不觉得自己有什么不对，却不由自主的把田岛带向床的位置。田岛眯着眼睛看着柱间皮肤自然透出的红色，柱间的脚背靠在矮床上，他顺势坐了下去，就被田岛给压在床与身体之间。  
“你看上去有点憔悴。”田岛伸手抚摸柱间的眉眼，想起之前柱间说的腿软，“如果是战斗之后有不适的感觉，你应该说出来。毕竟，是棘手的辉夜族人。”  
柱间觉得有些不自在，忍不住扭起了身子，他摇头说：“我没有事，只是一些轻微的伤口，现在应该消失了。”  
“我替你检查一下？”田岛说道，虽然是询问的话语，可是动作却十分干脆的扯开了柱间身上那件已经有些破的忍装，最先被褪下的是上衣，柱间结实漂亮的蜜色身躯暴露在田岛眼前，他看着在柱间两条胳膊上发白的痕迹，猜想是刚痊愈不久的伤口，于是跟肤色还没有统一。  
“我身上真的没有伤……”柱间捂住自己的裤子，露出了些窘迫，然后跟田岛小声说，“我们现在可是在军营。”  
田岛说道：“你想到哪里去了？”  
柱间说：“我什么想到哪里，明明是你总是假正经……”柱间还没抱怨完，就被田岛堵了口舌，倒像是为了坐实他的控诉一样，那条他想保下来的裤子，最终还是没有保住。

田岛吮吸着柱间的口舌，在那张总是爱嘟嘟囔囔他的嘴里翻搅着，没什么尊老之心的夫人在他怀里扭着，因为隔着营帐之外，就是来来往往的人员走动声。这样的情形下，柱间显得格外敏感。  
田岛过了好一会才舍得把柱间放开，低头看着柱间在不知不觉间被他剥个干净的身体。下身自然不可能有什么伤口，可是田岛却也没有放过柱间，他将柱间翻过身，查看他的背上，因为转身的动作，柱间背上的肌理起伏着，有着十分美丽的线条，田岛用手反复抚摸着，感觉到柱间紧张的绷紧身体。  
“我没有伤。”柱间想要坐起来，却因为田岛的贴近再度被压回了床上，田岛身上冰凉的护甲贴着他的胸口，在不经意的磨蹭间，乳尖在冰凉的甲上反复磨着，于是那肉粒便挺立了起来。田岛很快感觉到柱间的异样，于是低头看着那两颗不甘寂寞的乳珠，张口吮吸住。  
“你这里硬了。”田岛直接说道，柱间红了脸，可马上就感觉到田岛湿热的口包裹住挺立的乳尖，那小小的肉珠在田岛的齿间被牙齿磨着，并没有用多么大的力道，可是柱间还是感觉到轻微的刺痛，那轻微的疼痛是熟悉的感觉，又在田岛的抚摸下，变成了情欲的刺激。柱间的呼吸不免有了些粗重，而田岛也顺手松开了护甲的绑绳，将它丢在了一边，他整个人上了床铺，朝柱间逼近，一低头他看到了柱间半硬的欲望。  
柱间这时候也不逃了，自暴自弃的跟田岛贴近着身体，只是他咬着牙关，怎么样都不想发出一点声响。  
田岛低头亲吻着柱间的颈脖，顺势抚摸到柱间的股间。几天前才疼爱的地方，这个时候又是紧闭着，田岛用拇指在穴口揉弄着，柱间只感觉到腰眼一酸，那拇指就顶入了后穴里，在软肉上揉按着。柱间只能攀着田岛，感觉到被分开的腿间，手指不断的在股间反复递送着，他的耳朵听着外面来回的走动声，因为太过耳聪目明，连他人的闲话家常都听在耳朵里。  
“……有了忍者们，我们总算轻松了些……我的未婚妻刚给我来了信，说我妹妹下个月就要嫁人了……”  
田岛的手指已经增加到第三个，柱间只感觉到自己的后穴巴巴地衔着它们，不断收缩着，尾椎因为反复的刺激而酥麻得好像整个身体只剩下了那个洞。身体上的快感，和耳边的人声交织着，柱间不由得绷紧了脚趾。  
“放心吧……肯定没有事的，来到这里的都是火之国的厉害忍者……你听说过千手柱间吗……”  
他猛然听到了自己的名字，这个时候，田岛正俯身插了进来，硬物摩擦着湿热的后穴，直入到深处。  
“唔……”柱间忍不住呻吟一声，那贯穿身体的硬物让他整个身体都瘫软了下来，田岛伸手抹开柱间小腹上的白浊，低声说道：“今天怎么这么敏感？”  
柱间红着眼睛瞪了他，讨厌田岛分明是明知故问，可随后的抽送又让他没了想法，只能依附在田岛的身上，随着他的进入摇摆着身体。  
柱间闭上眼，耳边还是人群的来来往往，有人走近了、有人走远了，他禁不住听着声音而紧缩着后穴。田岛偶然被他一夹，差点直接射在里面，可还好忍住了，便抬起柱间的脚，开始用力摆着腰身。柱间为了防止呻吟声被人听到，这时候也只能用手背堵着嘴巴呜咽着。  
哪怕闭上眼睛，随着欲望的高涨，好像还是能看见五光十色一样，柱间随着渐渐攀升的高峰而无意识的溢出些呻吟。而在他和田岛的交合处也能听到隐隐约约的水声，柱间忍不住担忧着，这淫靡放浪的声音会不会让其他忍者听到。  
忽然，他听到了一个熟悉的脚步声，朝这里慢慢走来。  
田岛似乎这时候也没有什么感觉，只是低着头亲吻着柱间，用略带胡渣的下巴磨蹭着柱间。柱间同他厮磨着，心里却还是有些记挂那脚步声，这时候田岛狠狠撞击着柱间体内的敏感点，那直贯脑海的酥麻快感直接把柱间的思绪打的粉碎，他依稀觉得脚步声走远了，却也不知道是不是自己的意识远了。  
在腰身的来回挺动间，田岛总算在柱间的身体里射了出来。他伸手替还没有发泄的柱间套弄，柱间只是被稍稍套弄下，就泄了他一手，靠在他汗湿的胸口上喘着气。等缓过神来，才狠狠的在田岛的肩膀上咬了一口。  
“好了好了。我也在军营里等了你这么多天了。”田岛在柱间的耳边说了句软话。  
柱间掰着手指头数了数，勉强原谅了田岛，他感觉刚才吃的东西，都随着这一场验伤消耗殆尽，便对田岛喊着饿。  
“我还没喂饱你吗？”田岛说道。  
柱间连耳朵都红了，压低声音说道：“我是要吃东西，先前吃的都被你榨干了。”这么一听，好像反倒更让人误会了。  
柱间觉察到不对，可是这时候也没办法改口了，只能在田岛的笑声中默认了。这时候，田岛也总算放过他，起身穿衣之后，替柱间去拿些吃的，而躺在床铺上的柱间因为辛苦了一夜，这时候被田岛榨干了精力，索性闭眼补眠，毕竟在之后还有战斗等着他们。  
幕二十四

作战会议开完，泉奈就看到自己的父亲同柱间一前一后的离开了。  
而那个漩涡一族的女孩子正在跟斑说着话，这个场景听其他的宇智波族人说起，已经是常态了。涡之国的公主喜欢他的哥哥，而父亲显然也默认了这段可能展开的关系。家族之间，亲上加亲是司空见惯的事情，他在大名身边的两个月，也见过不少。为了家族的利益，适龄的男女被随意的婚配在一起。  
即便是忍者家族，漩涡一族和千手一族的姻亲早已被人所共知。  
泉奈对此并不在意，自从斑那次同他说话，他私下也反复想着自己是不是做错了什么？  
为了木叶，所以柱间嫁给了父亲，使得两族更为强大；为了能够牵制住这个千手一族的战力，父亲必须和这个人生出孩子；为了巩固木叶的凝聚力，所以周围的所有人都在默认那个叫做水户的女孩子跟着自己的哥哥。  
这些都是正确的事情，那么为此而感到不忿的他，是因为他自己的原因吗？  
泉奈用眼角的余光观察着旋涡水户，比起她来，他更熟悉的是自己的同伴水峪。虽然是个半吊子，却也是十分认真的在完成自己的任务，而作为同伴，则不可避免的交集着，观察着彼此。叫做水户的女孩子，眉眼比自己的弟弟要更漂亮，除了那头张扬的红色头发，总让人觉得很在意。  
是了，她是要叫柱间做表叔，因为她母亲的姐妹嫁给了千手……  
这样的眉眼……  
这样的眉眼……  
泉奈忍不住咬紧了牙。  
他想起了那个月下看到的妖精，缠着他父亲不放的妖精，在月光下展开的蜜色身躯，水痕从光滑的背脊留下，最后滑进了股间，那紧翘的后臀含着……含着……  
泉奈的指甲狠狠地扎进了自己的掌心。那疼痛的感觉让他一下子清醒过来，却发现斑和水户正因为他的动静而望着他。  
“泉奈，你没有事吧。”旋涡水户柔声问着他，泉奈却低下头，不敢去看她的脸，只是用窘迫的声音说：“我、我没事的，我不知道怎么地就发起呆了。”  
在旋涡水户眼里，泉奈跟自己的弟弟也差不了多少，她同样经历过水峪的叛逆期，便跟斑说道：“我忽然想起还有封印的阵要交代给部下，你弟弟看起来不太舒服，你照顾一下他吧。”她寻了个理由，就这样退了出去。  
斑这时候叹了口气，问道：“泉奈，你怎么了？”  
泉奈抱膝坐着，没有抬起头，说道：”兄长，你错了，父亲已经被他迷住了。”  
斑一愣，就听到泉奈继续说道：“我看到父亲抱着他，父亲这样严肃的人，竟然在大庭广众之下亲昵抱着他。这种待遇，即便是母亲也没有……父亲分明是被他迷得神魂颠倒。”  
斑深吸一口气，想要开口，却发现自己的脑子这个时候混乱的很。  
“你说的没错，我长大了，我该懂事。所以，我不会再为这件事跟……”泉奈停顿一下，才勉强说道，“跟他闹什么不愉快……我在大名身边也认识到一些事情，没错，因为宇智波和千手的结合，木叶很强大。忍者只有强大才会拥有地位。”  
“泉奈，你认识到这点，我很高……”斑干巴巴地说道，可是还不等他说完“兴”字，就被泉奈立刻打断，“但是兄长，我会变，父亲也会变！兄长，你为什么要自欺欺人，认为父亲他不会变，不会忘记母亲。”  
斑一时不知道自己该说什么，他只能站着听泉奈所说的话，而当泉奈一口气说出心中所想的时候，他推开了斑，快走两步，然后背着斑说道：“兄长，你应该听得出来，我依然尊敬父亲，但是我没办法原谅他这点。……我、我只是想跟你说这个。”  
斑这时候才找回自己的声音，三个字就这样出现在他脑海中，他不知不觉说了出来：“泉奈，对不起。”  
“兄长，你没有对不起我什么。你只是……太尊敬父亲了！”  
泉奈深吸一口气，头也不回地走了。可是等他出了营帐，他身上那副无形的甲胄才被卸下，他之后一刻都不停留的回到自己的帐子里。在这个没有其他人的环境，泉奈脱下自己的衣服，看着那被腺液浸湿的部分，神情不自觉因为愤怒、羞耻、惊惧给扭曲着。  
“真是让人恶心！”  
泉奈忍不住用房间内蓄的溪水打湿了棉巾，用它反复擦拭着自己的下身。这时候水户那张同柱间相似的眉眼窜进了他的脑海里，他忍不住将手里的棉巾扔在了盆里，脑海中只有一个念头：他要警告他的兄长。  
那些千手们，已经用一个这样的家伙迷惑了他的父亲，现在还要来第二个吗？！

斑走出营帐的时候，只觉得阳光刺眼。泉奈的那番话，就像有着魔力一样，将他的思绪完全搅乱。他伸手遮挡着日光，却马上觉得自己的举止有些可笑，放下了手。  
是的，父亲被柱间迷得神魂颠倒。  
这是多么显而易见的事情，他又怎么会不知道。  
所有的明眼人都能发现宇智波宅的改变：他的父亲改变着那里长久以来的由上任女主人留下的习惯；他的父亲屡次试图缓和继母与两个儿子之间的关系；他的父亲一次次的放宽对柱间的管制……  
他的父亲早就改变了一开始的初衷，斑的内心十分清楚，而且并不打算对此做什么——显然，柱间因为这些改变而过得更好。  
当泉奈为此不满时，他甚至会用冠冕堂皇的理由去劝说着泉奈。它们不乏道理，却掩饰着真正的现实……可是那又如何，在斑的内心，有一个声音在说道：可是这样，柱间在宇智波至少是快乐的。  
这是他作为朋友对柱间的弥补，但是，仅仅是作为朋友。实际的身份让斑如鲠在喉，每一次这样身份上的提醒就像是牵动肉中的倒刺让他反复煎熬。  
柱间是将他父亲迷得神魂颠倒的继母，柱间一次次的在他面前履行宇智波家主母的义务和权利……不断、不断地提醒着他！  
烦躁、不解、和不知从何而来的愤怒在斑的脑海中不断翻滚。他无意识的在驻地走着，却忽然听到了哄然的笑声。那是几个士兵正在彼此逗乐，在即将来临的大战面前，说几个荤段子解压实在是再正常不过。  
那笑声把斑惊醒，他竟然不知不觉接近了父亲的营帐。作为忍军的指挥、宇智波一族的族长，田岛的营帐和主帅营帐差不多大小，斑站在营帐外，走近些就听到营帐内窸窸窣窣的声音，明明那些士兵正在说着琐碎的话，声音不大不小，可是偏偏就是这样窸窣的细碎声音，如蚊声般的钻入他的耳朵里。  
斑这时候应该转身离去，当做什么都没有听到，假装一切都不存在于自己的世界之中。  
这是应该的。斑却走不了。  
因为在营帐之中有着两名最顶尖的忍者，斑甚至收敛了自己的气息，那些聊天的士兵也不知道他离开后又来到了营帐的死角位置，站在这里，没有人会注意到斑。  
他的理智就像是被那幼细的声音所瓜分、蚕食，斑站在原地，仅仅隔着一层厚牛皮的帐子阻隔不了什么，更何况他站的位置，正有一条帐篷撑起时不小心留下的缝隙——因为实在是有些年头，用来缝起帐子的鱼线都有些松脱。  
那些声音从这些缝隙爬出，爬进了斑的耳朵，钻进了他的脑中。  
柱间的声音和他往日任何时候都不一样，比平时高一些、尖一些，伴随着急促的呼吸，脱口而出的音节拉长着尾音，听起来甚至有些甜腻。这样的甜腻，就像是被放了太多糖的糕点，让斑的喉咙仿佛被什么堵住一样。他的眼睛落在缝隙上，只要稍稍挪动身子，就能看到帐子内的情况，斑窥见了矮床和它边上散乱的衣服，柱间的衣服他认得，因为战斗而显得破旧，他的视线看不到矮床的全部，只能看见边缘的部分，因为帐子里透不进光，这时候也点着灯火。矮床的边缘，交叠的人影斜斜得投在地上，那耸动的人是他的父亲吗？  
连斑自己都觉得荒谬，他正看着影子辨认着父亲与柱间的形体，明明只是交叠的影，却仿佛能看到实际在动作的人体一般。  
斑不明白这个时候的自己，他就像是个有着窥淫癖好的变态，偷望着自己的父亲与自己的朋友。这样的行为，即使是他自己都忍不住厌弃自己。  
可是没有办法控制，没有办法阻止，就像是那些无休无止钻进他耳朵的声音。  
他的父亲用他不能想象的语气狎昵地同柱间说着话，回答他的则是柱间断断续续的话语，那些话就像是过于炽烈的日光，让被晒的人脑海中一时接近于空白。斑唯一能够保持的，是他足够优秀的忍者素养，他悄然隐匿着，目光落在矮床散乱的边缘。忽然一只手进入了他的视线，那是柱间的手，斑格外确定，那只手正揪紧着手下的被褥，随着挣扎的动作，柱间的喘息声变得十分痛苦，可如果痛苦，那为什么身躯结合的更为紧密。  
最后，柱间发出了近乎于哭泣的声音，而紧抓的手在这一刻完全的松开。可肉体的拍击声这时候似乎更密集，属于上方的身影在快速的耸动着。  
斑连自己是怎么离开的，都没有什么印象，他只记得自己最后在山林中快速的移动，让风和经过的木枝刮着自己的身体。  
他再一次的被提醒。  
继母与朋友这两个身份无法共存。他无法认同。  
明明是同样的一个人，却因为身份，而让他百般纠结，斑狠狠一拳打在树木上，只能用树的躯干支撑着自己，然后另一手拍打着自己的脑袋，仿佛这样就能将自己的思路打通一样。  
森林里这时候听起来静的可怕，就像这世界的中心只站着他一个人。  
斑还是不明白。  
这是为什么？他在想什么？  
那答案就像是迷雾中的怪物，隐约露着狰狞，可当他想要走去时，它又隐在迷雾之中。  
那一条危险的界限，竟然始终难以逾越。

 

幕二十五

斑直到很晚才回到营房。

为了停止脑海里对自己的不断质问，他最后只能独自一人在林中穿梭着，让身体取代意识，让自己只依赖着忍者的本能活动着。  
在密林中的峡谷发现辉夜一族的踪迹，是出乎意料的收获。那是数个辉夜族组成的忍者小组，辉夜族近来少出现在战场上的弊端从他们的身上倒是可以窥见。他们都穿着族服，白色的和服固然十分和衬他们的族名，但是在林中的隐蔽性却十分低。这几个辉夜族显然是在休息，斑隐藏起自己的气息，等待着这几位辉夜族的动向。  
在斑来到之前他们都在交谈，等到斑来到之后，辉夜族暴躁的脾气显然让他们族人之间的交流都十分效率低下。保持着安全的距离，斑终于等待他们起身，朝着南边的位置行进。  
同几位擅长体术的辉夜发生冲突是不明智的，斑只能远远缀着他们，凭借着他们留下的痕迹追踪。他最后的收获，是跟随这些辉夜族，在不知不觉间来到了所要攻打的城镇的后方。显然，他们所经过的道路，是一条特别的路，竟然就这样绕到了后方。  
斑之后便没有再跟踪辉夜一族，而是就着来时的痕迹，回到他们驻扎的阵地。在他放纵自己、跟踪辉夜族人的过程中，时间飞快流逝，转眼就是月升当中的时间。斑也没有迟疑，直接把人召集齐整在主帅的营帐里，这条情报如果好好利用，势必能起到出奇制胜的效果。  
斑在过来的路上，还用卷轴仓促记录了大致的地形，也在路径中不断的留下标记。柱间和田岛是一起来到的，泉奈抱着肩膀站在门边，斑将卷轴摊开放在桌上，然后在一侧坐下，在他的这个位置，看不到柱间的脸。  
“我今天……”斑含糊地将自己为什么在林中的原因带过去，“然后就看到几个辉夜族的人，他们应该是出任务回来，但是就任务产生了一些争执……我跟随着他们，本来是想找到他们的聚居地，却没想到，那条路却是直接到城镇的后方。”  
“如果今天不是你发现了这条路，我们很有可能就会被他们偷袭。”柱间说道，他的手指落在地图上的一点，修长的手指突然在斑的视线中，斑不自在的偏转目光，因为太过隐秘，也没有人注意到，“现在被斑发现了，真是运气好。”  
“泉奈，你带上一队人，在附近警戒。”田岛立刻反应过来，快速的发布了指令，泉奈应了一声，转身就出去点齐人数，准备加强警备。”  
“我猜想他们应该在这个地方经营了很久，但是为什么前几日没有偷袭这里呢？明明前几日的防守更单薄。”柱间随口问道。  
田岛笑了一声，带着几分冷意：“辉夜族，他们之前留在战场上的声名，就是好战和屠杀啊。”  
因为强大的血继限界，这一族显然对于自身的实力格外自信，在过去的战场上，辉夜一族勇猛善战却也一直人丁不旺，显然经过了十年的繁衍生息，骄傲的毛病却始终没有改。

田岛考虑到斑今天匆忙赶来，没有得到适当的休息，就外出打探了重要情报回来，便催促着斑去休息，斑也没有推拒，而是直接回到自己的帐子。本来他和泉奈共同一个营帐，但是因为泉奈值夜，于是帐子里便只有他一个人。  
斑只用冷水抹了脸，就倒在床上。  
刺探情报并没有让他觉得疲惫，只是想起方才放在卷轴上的手，就一下子抽空了他剩余的气力。他此时情绪纷杂，可是作为忍者的素养还是让他本能的恢复体力，斑闭上眼，黑暗顷刻间就将他笼罩。  
他还是第一次做这样的梦，也意想不到，这样混乱的一天后，会做这样的梦。  
他梦见了喧闹的集市，沿街商家的灯火将这条街照的彻亮。口齿伶俐的伙计叫卖声层层叠叠，混合着行人的声浪，他为了逃避这样的吵闹，走近一家店内。可是进去又是一波新的声浪朝他涌来，他的眼前，女人们在勾栏之后展示着自己，她们穿着和服，可是比不穿还要诱惑，身体的一部分在和服外裸露着，散发着诱人的味道；男人们在勾栏之外垂涎着，等待着她们的青睐。  
斑只看进一个人，那人懒洋洋坐着，对招徕缺乏着兴趣，斑看见他修长的身体，看见他像枫糖一样甜蜜的蜜色肌肤，却无论如何都没有办法对他的容貌产生一丁点印象。但他让斑觉得无比渴求，就像水源之于荒漠上的饥渴旅人，就像春风之于隆冬后的大地。斑身上的每一处都在渴求着他的匆匆一瞥，然后，他看向了斑。  
斑笃定他们的目光相交之间，有什么奇妙的东西在发酵。他想要越过勾栏，将那人从中拽出，想要驱赶着这里的其他男人，他们不该看着他，绝对不该。  
独占的情绪在他的脑海中呼啸，斑在梦境之中攥紧自己的钱袋，朝着负责这间屋子的人走去。  
他说，我要他。  
主人说，已经有人先得到他了。  
他急切的转身，就看到他被人带走了，扛在肩膀上，像一个战利品。他也乖得像个奖品，仿佛之前和斑的一瞥只是斑的幻觉。  
有个声音对斑说：快上，他明明该是你的。  
它嘲讽着他：即使是在梦里，你也不敢带走他吗？  
它又蛊惑着他：你不想尝尝被他迷得神魂颠倒的滋味吗？  
不，即使没有被迷，斑也为他神魂颠倒。  
斑在下一刻，就冲去抢夺那个让他魂牵梦萦的人，他用的是最直接的肉搏，忍者的招数似乎不存在这个梦境中，他不知道和多少个人在梦里撕打着，他或许还受伤了，额头、口角流着血。  
可他的内心无比满足，他得到了自己的战利品。  
他是如此的迫切渴望得到他，以至于他甚至不想找个房间来享用战果，而仅仅是在出了店后不远的无人巷子——只消走一会就是喧闹的街道。外面人声鼎沸，成为了斑享用那个人的配乐。  
斑对他说，我终于得到你了，你是我的。  
那个人在斑的压制下反抗着，在挣扎间斑额头上的血滴在了那人的脸上、颈脖间和衣服上，斑才不会给他离开的机会，他近乎冷酷地压制着，将那人的双手狠狠压制在墙上，剥干净那身就该被脱下的和服。  
斑的舌头舔过自己的血，让唾液在那个人的脸上留下湿痕，这样也还是不够的，斑的血液沸腾着，内心叫嚣着他应该让那人身上满是他的气味。  
斑低头啃咬着颈项和裸露出来的胸口，挤在人的两腿之间，一切可以遮羞的东西他都没有留给这人，他要用羞耻感留下这个人，让痕迹遍布他的全身。  
手指在股间摸索着，斑如此的急切，甚至弄疼了他，手指挤进干涩的甬道，粗暴的扩张着，那人在他怀里扭动着、痛苦呻吟着，斑看不清他的面目，于是说服着自己看不到这人的痛苦。他吮吻着那人，哪怕舌头被咬伤了也在所不惜。  
他的下体硬得疼痛，对于占有这件事情迫不及待，斑没有委屈它，一手压制着那人，一手抬起一条腿，让自己的性器抵在那人的股间。他抵在入口，不由分说的冲了进去，紧致的后穴推拒着，却被强行撑开着，被过度打开的入口在斑突破之时，仿佛有了撕裂感。斑感觉到有液体从他们的交合处流出，他应该更体贴些，可是一旦将液体想象成处子的血，独一无二的占有感就让他的身心都无比愉悦。  
斑抖动着自己的腰，在这个时候，他和禽兽的差别也并不大，他冲撞着，想把自己挤得更深，他的脸则埋在那人的颈窝，想要汲取那人的味道。  
斑对那人倾诉着，我不能失去你，你是我的。  
那人没有回答他，不是默认，而是抗拒。  
斑朝那人嘶吼着，你是我的。  
在他的脑海中，却盘旋着主人的话语。  
已经有人先得到他了。  
斑急切的想要否定这点，而他现在能做的，就是不断的在窄小流血的甬道内驰骋着，将自己进入的更深，他的身体将那人狠狠抵着，肉体彼此相贴，汗水在不断的挤压中被涂抹开来。  
在鲜血的润滑下，交合的地方发出淫靡的声响，被斑强制交媾的人在忍耐下发出呻吟，那其中的痛苦意味让斑觉得畏惧——是的，他不该伤害他的。  
这本该是他最害怕的事情。  
可是，那个冷酷的声音，这时候又发出了声音：不，你最害怕的应该是得不到他。  
是的，斑得不到他。  
此时，墙壁仿佛变成了黑暗的一部分，将斑怀中的人拖向黑暗，斑像守财奴看守财宝一样的想要抱紧他，可是这都无济于事，无法抗拒的存在将他怀中的事物剥离，而斑坠入了黑暗。

梦境的坠落感让斑猛地惊醒，他睁开眼睛，急促的呼吸着。夜晚静谧得可怕，营帐之外值夜人的脚步声、夜枭的叫声都被他听得一清二楚，斑还沉浸在失去一切的噩梦之中，好一会才发现自己狼狈的情况。  
他的下体硬挺得难受，而背部被冷汗浸湿。大脑一片空白，梦境中的记忆就像是风中的蜡烛一样，每一刻都在消逝着，只有斑颤抖的指尖仿佛还残存着些许的记忆。它们在梦境中抚摸着那人，从胸口到饱满的后臀，甚至还记忆着肉穴的紧致。  
是的，那个迷人的所在，温暖而柔软，像一张体贴的小嘴。  
斑把手伸进自己的腿间，握住自己坚硬的事物，手指在柱身上擦弄着，感受着血脉在指下勃勃跳动。他闭上眼，努力回忆着残存的记忆，喘息声、汗湿的感觉、销魂的吮吸，他就像是个青春期的少年那样，凭借着肮脏的梦境，来刺激自己的性器。  
那紧致的肉穴包裹着他，鲜血的润滑下让进出格外的容易，他每一次的进出都因为肌肉的紧缩而格外销魂；那个人鼻间的呻吟尽管痛苦，可是又格外的动听，那急促的泣音让斑觉得熟悉又陌生……快感在纷杂的印象和手的套弄中逐渐攀升，斑的意识也随之混沌，就像被翻搅过的泥浆。他不自觉的挺动着自己的腰身，在两手之间的包裹中发泄在梦境中累积的欲望。  
恍惚间，好像有一双修长的手握住了他。  
哦，那修长的手，随着这个认知联想，一个画面在斑的脑海中稍瞬即逝，调皮得抓不到一点痕迹。斑在无意识下射了自己一手，积蓄多时的精液有着浓郁的麝香味道，这时候的他就像从水里捞出来的一样。  
在高潮的余韵褪去之后，斑的意识才恢复过来，甚至觉得有些可耻：他竟然做了个春梦，并且在醒来之后，屈从了身体的本能。  
这样的睡眠对于一个本来就带着心事的人没有任何帮助，而斑对于自己的困惑终究也只能暂时搁置。  
在把自己清理之后，斑强迫自己躺在床上，在低质量的假寐中储存着体力。  
在营帐之外，就是战场，人总有好好活着，才能在之后求得答案。

　　幕二十六  
　　  
　　战斗很快在辉夜族的夜袭中展开了。  
　　  
　　这些辉夜族人依仗着对地形的熟悉，抱着屠杀的目的通过秘密的路径前往火之国的驻地。这个脾气暴躁的族群显然在进攻的技巧上缺乏细腻，有的只是对鲜血和死亡的热情，他们白色的身影掠过宇智波们设下的警戒线，很快就来到了由泉奈负责布置的外围陷阱。泉奈随着年龄增长的也不仅仅是他的能力，在大名身边的两个月更是让他清晰地体会到所谓的人之恶意。泉奈在安排人回营地报告时，已经带着受训的族人展开了第一波的攻势。  
　　  
　　在林中设下的陷阱是针对体术优异的人，在于拖慢他们的反应速度。在辉夜族排布的阵型当中，辉夜族人一般身先士卒，那些受大名雇佣而来的其他闲散忍者则在后方辅助。当陷阱被释放之后，拔起的石块阻拦了他们的动作，这些石块在辉夜族人的攻击下不堪一击，白色的骨刺将石块打得粉碎，但是随后布下的召唤术——来自山中的蛇朝他们纠缠而去，三角的头颅和腥臭大张的嘴都说明它们有着剧毒。来不及让骨铠布上皮肤的辉夜族已经皮肤发黑，随后爆发的就是已经结印完毕的火龙。  
　　  
赤红的火龙贯穿而去，也点燃了在干燥季节易燃的树木，即便敌方的辅助忍者来得及反应，可是水遁在环境的克制下，无疑是杯水车薪。在这一波的攻击下，辉夜族一方的人员已经减少了许多，但是穿透火焰的骨刺长枪还是说明：这些人中不乏强者。

这些辉夜带着被火炽烤过的烧伤痕迹突围而出，跟发现行踪的宇智波族人拼斗起来。泉奈手持苦无和他们对上，一下子明了柱间曾经受过的压力。  
　　  
　　你不知道何时这些辉夜族的皮肤下会突出骨刺，那些硬如钢铁的骨头让精铁所制的苦无崩出不少缺口，泉奈不得不快速反应更换手中的武器。  
　　  
　　飞射而出的指骨比新兴武器火枪要更危险得多，泉奈听到身后的几声惨叫，就知道有些人中了招。  
　　  
　　但是他的目的在于拖延时间。  
　　  
　　拥有写轮眼的宇智波当然不会跟人傻傻的比拼血继限界，泉奈内心掐着时间默数。  
　　  
　　直到黑暗突然降临，这样的黑暗将月光都吞没，能穿透这样黑暗的也只有宇智波。  
　　  
　　这也是为什么，这支队伍里只有宇智波的原因。  
　　  
　　他们的身躯渐渐融入黑暗，在这样的幻术世界之中，唯一能照亮黑暗的只有诡异的勾玉。  
　　  
　　泉奈退出幻术范围，在外围支撑这个幻术的人包括六木在内，一共是十人。随着查克拉的运转，他们的额头隐约能见到汗水，毕竟辉夜族的能力相当强悍，即便是被困在绝对的黑暗之中，彼此自相残杀，但是每一秒都在消耗着这些布下幻术之人的查克拉。泉奈焦虑地看着营地方向，如果是一般的忍者，早在忍术袭击后，就应该受伤不轻，可是对于防御可怕的辉夜族人来说，只是一些轻伤，而体术交锋明显是己方处于劣势，这也让他过早的使用了幻术。  
　　  
　　就在泉奈思绪之间，已经有一人因为查克拉耗损而倒下，这也使得幻术出现一点破绽，泉奈一咬牙，手掐忍术，强行接驳在幻术结界上。  
　　  
　　他一下子体验到了巨大的压力。  
　　  
　　就像是拿着一张网去网一头猛虎。  
　　  
　　那头猛虎在网下张牙舞爪，锋利的爪牙每一刻都有撕破这张网的可能。  
　　  
　　泉奈不由得额头见汗，他清晰地听到同伴粗重的喘息，体内的查克拉以比想象中更快的速度被结界抽走，泉奈甚至不得不成为这张结界中最主要的一环。  
　　  
　　“泉奈！”突然，他听到了斑的声音，这使得他精神一振，而随后而来的是一个熟悉的声音，“你辛苦一点，支撑这个幻术，六木他们已经快支持不住了。他们绝对没办法逃开辉夜族‘尸骨脉’的攻击，我们要先带他们转移。”这是千手柱间的声音，泉奈咬了牙，但是没有应声。柱间的木遁在林间疯狂长着，在幻术之外的空间编织出一张坚韧的网，除了泉奈之外的人被陆续带走，而泉奈一时间的压力增加到最大。  
　　  
　　“好了没有！”泉奈忍不住叫一声。下一刻，他就感觉到腰间环上了什么，柱间在这个时候说道：“脱手！”泉奈一瞬间断开查克拉，在幻术被解开的一瞬间，无数骨刺从那不大的范围猛的扩张出来，就像是白森森的巨大刺猬，在白色的骨刺上面还串着其他人血肉模糊的尸体，这个场景不免让人有些作呕。那些骨刺追逐着泉奈，而捆在他腰上的事物则将他往后拖，当骨刺延伸到极限的时候，泉奈飞速后退的身躯被人以巨力停住。这一瞬间的冲击让他们一起后退缓冲了一米多，泉奈的意识这时候才恢复过来，他全身的查克拉被这个幻术在瞬间抽空，现在整个人都在透支当中。  
　　  
　　他被抱在一个温暖的怀抱里，揽住他的手结实而干燥，泉奈感觉到自己被他交给了别人，然后他听到柱间叮嘱的声音：“医疗忍者也跟过来了，为了不被战斗波及，大概在一里外。”  
　　  
　　是千手柱间，泉奈整个人都因为这个认识而凝固，但是很快血轮眼因为透支而产生的疼痛感就让他无暇顾及这点，他闭上眼睛，感觉到意识变得混沌。  
　　  
　　接替战斗的是柱间，田岛另外有他的工作。他所擅长的木遁在森林的环境之中，无疑是占据优势的，树木疯狂生长着，在这个巨大的树界之中，千手族人在林木之中快速战斗，他们都是最擅长体术的一批人，配备了最锋锐的武器，而在柱间的操纵下，树界的无数藤蔓和枝干成了他们的帮手。  
　　  
　　已经消耗大量查克拉的辉夜族人在这样的攻势之中，渐渐流露出败相，尚存理智的人已经在寻觅出路，而脾气更暴躁的人则摆出了血战到底的姿态。  
　　  
　　柱间维持着树界直到太阳升起之后，在遍照大地的光芒之中，森林中的一切也都清晰可见。死去的人成了疯长树木的养料，鲜血浇沃在土壤之中，在这片树木的海洋里，森白的骨刺格外显眼，身穿白衣的辉夜族人在死亡之时，看起来更像是白骨构成的怪物。柱间站在风口的位置，随风而来的血腥味第一次让他觉得有些作呕。  
　　  
　　他的素质让他压下了这种异常的感觉，然后清点着自己战后余生的族人。  
　　  
　　他们或多或少都被骨刃划伤，而被划开动脉的人则被人紧急处理，迅速送到医疗忍者那里。随后，柱间跃上高处，眺望着前方的一片平原。  
　　  
　　在那里，就是田岛的战场了。  
　　  
　　田岛带领着自己的部下，混杂在士兵的队伍之中。  
　　  
　　当辉夜一族发动夜袭的时候，就注定是正面交锋的时候，对方的大名集结自己的部队，陈兵在那处适合厮杀的平地上，而己方的统帅也按照预期那样排布着阵型。  
　　  
　　他的任务是斩首，而扉间则在后方稳定大局，避免在己方还没有将对方大将斩首时，就先失去大将。  
　　  
　　第一波的是骑兵，田岛混迹在骑兵之中。这时候，他像是成了一个勇猛的骑手，随着第一波的冲刺，跟对方的骑兵撞在了一起，那把不趁手的大刀斩下了第一颗头颅，随之而来的是一波箭雨，幸存于冲锋的人，快速催动着自己的马匹撞入步兵排布的阵型之中，田岛这时候佯装失误，在马高抬起蹄子踢人的时候，倒在人群之中，乱刀朝着他砍来，却是随之被遁术消散的烟雾惊起。  
　　  
　　“敌方有忍者混了进来！”“我这里也有忍者！”  
　　  
　　田岛听到这样的呼喊声，他的身形隐藏在土中。用这样的方式，他向前推进了数十米，却很快被人用爆裂符从土中炸出。  
　　  
　　“这里有一个！”他身边的士兵本能的朝他砍来，田岛拧断了他的脖子，可随之朝他攻来的是敌方的忍者，巨大的水龙不知道从何而来，田岛冷笑一声，同样的水龙和对方相撞。他们之间炸开一道水幕，在水幕之中，无数的水滴折射出他们的身影，田岛迅速发力，穿过水幕。  
　　  
　　“哪有这么容易！”对方的忍者恶狠狠的回道。  
　　  
　　田岛用眼角的余光查看着自己的部下，他们深陷在战阵之中，反应过来的士兵们像潮水一般的涌上。  
　　  
　　“火遁，豪火球。”田岛的口中吐出巨大的火球，水幕一下子被蒸干成了雾气，雾遮挡了人们的视线，而田岛的苦无则在悄无声息之间划过人的喉咙。  
　　  
　　“水牢之术。”  
　　  
　　意想不到的水牢在下一刻锁住了田岛的动作，在能够包裹下一人的水球之中，田岛的身形在水球之中失重，因为一瞬间陷入水中，随着口角中溢出气泡，他的敌人露出满意的笑容。  
　　  
　　可是，水牢之中的田岛消失了。  
　　  
　　“水牢之术。”  
　　  
　　下一刻，在敌人的耳边响起了田岛的声音。  
　　  
　　“我可是一个宇智波，你结印的动作就是在百米之外，都没办法逃过我的眼睛。”  
　　  
　　他的苦无抹过水牢之中敌人的脖子，血色弥漫在水球之中，田岛在士兵恐惧的攻击之中，再度消失了身影。  
　　  
　　而他此时距离帅帐，不过五十米。


	2. Chapter 2

　　幕二十七  
　　  
　　田岛斩下了对方主将的头颅，尽管不乏波折。  
　　  
　　一名辉夜守卫在主将的身边，显然是辉夜一族的高手，他的骨刺在田岛即将进入阵地的时候突破而出，朝田岛攻来，而田岛对此的反应是迅速结印，使用大型忍术。  
　　  
　　反正是在敌方阵营之中，哪怕在忍术的攻击下有人员伤亡，那也是给敌方造成了困扰。  
　　  
　　于是那位主将只能在田岛的攻击和辉夜族的回击中艰难求生，最终被田岛的影分身斩下头颅。  
　　  
　　田岛将他的头颅直接丢出外面，那颗生前尊贵的头颅最终不过是在纷乱的人群中被踩的稀烂。  
　　  
　　而在营帐内的扉间则成功阻拦了敌方忍者的反扑，没有谁能逃过他的“飞雷神”，在他的快速攻击下，忍者们也根本抽不出时间来刺杀主将。  
　　  
　　从蛤蟆山召唤来的巨大蛤蟆推开了那道看起来像纸糊的城门，但是也算颇有仁厚之心的主将压制了想要冲入城内的士兵，借着忍术将投降后的安排通告给了城镇的居民。在抵抗强大的敌人和投降享受安逸生活之中，那些平民很直接的选择了后者。居住在豪宅中的大名最后在仆人的护送下逃走，他卷走了大部分的金银，这些在胜利者的眼中都不值一提，因为这在忍者看来，显然是要赖账，那些本来会同他们死战到底的辉夜很有可能会选择去追杀这位试图不支付尾款的大名。  
　　  
　　之后是为期数天的修整，火之国的大名为了安抚这个地方的人民，亲自来到了这座保存相对完好的城池，然后在一切底定之后，开始了庆祝。  
　　  
　　木叶村也在庆祝中占据了一席之地，田岛和扉间作为主要出席的人，柱间则因为不太喜爱应酬，和自己的部下们在偏厅作乐。  
　　  
　　大名在这个时候也十分舍得下本钱，好酒供应在席间，而美人们则跳着舞撩动着人们的情绪。  
　　  
　　柱间本来是打算好好喝得痛快，可是才喝了一口就觉得有些恶心，便只能作罢，只能同部下们讲着俚俗的笑话。泉奈坐在他的对面，看着柱间大大咧咧的和别人拍着肩膀称兄道弟，又不禁想起那天放在自己身后的手，毫无自觉的千手就是这样随随便便的姿态才惹人讨厌，他边想着边饮下了整整一壶酒，他酒量称不上好，于是当酒劲涌上来的时候，连反应都不免迟钝。  
　　  
　　这样的迟钝，当有意外发生的时候，便显得十分危险了。  
　　  
　　当凄厉的猫叫声响彻夜空的时候，没有饮酒的人最先反应了过来。  
　　  
　　没有哪只正常的猫会有这么大的嗓门，同时跃上屋顶的人是柱间和斑。斑的眼中勾玉流转，视线穿透夜空，对上了在月夜中如鬼火灯笼一样的眼睛。  
　　  
　　两尾的猫又在城镇中逡巡着，随着一声凄厉的叫声，最后从城镇一侧的山坡上跃下。它巨大的身躯直接将脚下的民房踏得粉碎，然后张开了自己的嘴巴，顺着它的目光，斑和柱间这才发现被猫又追赶的人，白色的骨头在月光下发亮，成为了一个最显眼不过的靶子，他显然在招惹猫又的过程中付出了巨大的代价，已经是个血人。他看见了柱间——而柱间发现他是和自己战斗过的那个年轻人，他的眼睛赤红着，与其说是像人不如说更像是来复仇的恶鬼，这个辉夜族露出了诡异的笑容：“你们这些家伙，接受我的报复吧。”  
　　  
　　猫又的尾兽玉在下一刻打在了他的身上，那些防御力惊人的骨头在浓缩的查克拉球面前就像是泥一样的融化，那个辉夜族什么都没有留下。  
　　  
　　“所以，这是你的报复？”柱间看着在猫又脚下被破坏的城镇，脸色有些难看，他同斑说道：“我要束缚住猫又，你和他们尽量疏散人群。”  
　　  
　　斑应了一声，看着柱间迅速转换成仙人模式，随着柱间的结印，先前镇压过尾兽鸟居又再次出现在夜空之中。  
　　  
　　猫又在这样强力的束缚中挣扎着，它的查克拉不断的同柱间的发生碰撞，斑则有条不紊的安排着那些还有些醉醺醺的人，这时候迅速反应过来的旋涡水户站在了他的旁边。  
　　  
　　“我们要将它驱赶到山林之中，不能在这里封印，我们现在没有人柱力。”水户快速说道，“需要有人吸引它，将它带走。”  
　　  
　　“我上。”斑冷静地说道，他因为心情的原因，方才一滴酒都没有沾，而他的部下这时候虽然酒醉，但是疏散人群这样简单的事情还是能够胜任的。  
　　  
　　在柱间维持着忍术的时候，忍者们迅速将那一带的人群驱散开，甚至留下了一些战斗的余地。  
　　  
　　柱间的鸟居在攻击人员就位之后，被撤掉了。最先吸引到猫又的，是从斑眼中冒出的黑色火焰——天照。  
　　  
　　几乎无法被扑灭的火焰烧炽着猫又的皮毛，尝到痛苦的二尾咆哮着，而腾空而起的斑吸引着它全部的注意力。  
　　  
　　斑眼中的勾玉此时显得格外冷酷，他跳跃到了比猫又更高的位置，居高临下俯瞰着它：“痛苦吗？这是你应该付出的代价。”  
　　  
　　尾兽都拥有着近人的指挥，斑的姿态和话语都在刺激着本就狂怒的猫又。在凄厉的长鸣之中，猫又浑身的毛炸开，锋利的爪子朝斑攻击过来，斑转眼瞬身在它的爪上，就着它的躯干向上奔跑，天照的火焰因为失去查克拉的支持而消失，取而代之的是斑朝猫又面门喷去的火焰。  
　　  
　　一击即中，斑当即跳开。可在半空中的他是最好的攻击目标，猫又的尾兽玉在愤怒之中迅速积蓄好，朝着斑喷来。这时候，藤蔓将斑的身躯迅速包裹，它们纠缠而上，眨眼之间变成了直径惊人的木球，用来阻挡尾兽玉的罗生门也被召唤而出，当尾兽玉与这一切接触时，一时之间夜空亮如白昼，猫又朝着斑坠落的方向追去，一同追赶的是其他早就有所准备的人。速度最快的人是泉奈，他同尾兽竞速着，朝着斑的位置狂奔而去。  
　　  
　　斑在柱间所做的防护之中落下，作为一个过于称职的靶子，他这时候至少断了几根骨头，在猫又赶来之前，斑被及时来到的泉奈一把抄起，而继续向着密林之中奔逃而去。  
　　  
　　为了让他们更安全的逃跑，仙人状态的柱间召唤出体型巨大的木人，笨重的木人双臂张开，同猫又庞大的身躯碰撞在一起，惊起无数的飞尘。柱间站在木人的盯上，和服在夜风之中飘扬。在他的仙术攻击下，无数的藤木飞扬着纠缠着猫又，不耐烦的猫又扬首嘶吼着。泉奈只来得及回顾一眼，就看到赶来的水户。  
　　  
　　“斑他没有事吧。”水户有些心惊，她还是第一次看到泉奈的脸上露出铁青的神色。这个和她弟弟差不多大的男孩子，虽然时常听说对柱间有所看法，但是平时待人处事，都称得上温和。  
　　  
　　“他没事！”泉奈的语气听上去有些严厉，这让水户忍不住后退一步，泉奈从她的反应之中很快意识到自己没有克制住情绪，便勉强软下口吻，“我要带他去看医疗忍者。”  
　　  
　　“那我之后来看他。”水户马上说道，在她期盼的眼神里，泉奈点了点头，而这时候斑似乎也在冲击中醒过来，他咳嗽了几声，吩咐道，“快点布置封印吧。”  
　　  
　　在他的视角中，只要睁开眼，就看到夜空之中跟尾兽搏斗的柱间。一道白色的闪电在这时候接应上柱间，是赶来的扉间。  
　　  
　　泉奈抱着斑朝远离战场的地方而去，斑这时候忽然说道：“泉奈你怎么了？”  
　　  
　　他有些担心自己的弟弟，几天前的对话还犹在他耳边，现在又这样对待水户，在他不知道的地方，又发生了什么吗？  
　　  
　　泉奈抱着斑，他不想说奔过来的水户一瞬间又让他想到了柱间，这个男人在救了他之后，便一直在他脑子里晃悠。而这时，匆匆一瞥，他觉得水户的眼睛与柱间该死的相似。  
　　  
　　“泉奈，说话。”斑有些无力，以一开始做的防护和他自己的查克拉抵消，他本来不至于会受这样的伤，但是不知道为什么，柱间的查克拉似乎有了什么漏洞，让他断了好几根骨头。  
　　  
　　这样虚弱的声音让泉奈心里有些发慌，他之前还没有驱散的酒精在这时候发挥了效用，一股冲动就此涌了上来。  
　　  
　　“父亲被柱间迷得神魂颠倒，现在他们又要让一个跟他相似的女人来迷惑你了。”泉奈一口气说了出来，“兄长，你从前都没有让哪个女人这样在你周围跟前跟后，你是不是被她灌了什么迷魂药。”他回忆起那双接住自己的手，结实而干燥，有力的接住了他，他的背靠着那时的柱间胸口，在碰上的时候，他感觉自己的心口也被什么撞击了一下。  
　　  
　　“你在胡说些什么！”斑不由得觉得有些吃惊，他在这种情况下，忍不住从泉奈的怀抱里挣脱出来，他挣扎地站了起来，推开泉奈伸来扶着自己的手，难以置信自己弟弟的奇思妙想，“你在胡说些什么！”  
　　  
　　他有让水户在自己的周围跟前跟后吗？  
　　  
　　即便……是有了，那水户又哪里跟柱间长得相似了？  
　　  
　　斑一时之间难以接受。他看着泉奈，他的弟弟则因为他此时的神情而露出受伤害的样子，泉奈朝斑嚷道：“我没有胡说！你想想那双眼睛！”  
　　  
　　那双深邃、温柔、美丽注视在身上的眼睛。  
　　  
　　斑却猛地想起在梦境中，想要从他的身边挣脱逃开的人，无形中似乎有什么在此时贯穿了他的脑子，冲破了他梦的封锁，打碎了在那人身上阻止斑一窥真相的隔阂。  
　　  
　　是千手柱间。  
　　  
　　斑一瞬间觉得累极了，这个真相在眨眼间抽空了他所有的气力。  
　　  
　　“兄长，你怎么了？”泉奈看着斑难看的脸色，以为斑的动作牵动了伤势。  
　　  
　　“泉奈。”斑伸手招着他的弟弟，泉奈赶紧朝他走了过来，下一刻感觉到斑身体的重量压在了自己的身上。  
　　  
　　“泉奈，我对水户没有任何感觉。”斑感觉此时的自己就像被什么极锐利的事物劈开成了两半，一半想要就此倒落在尘埃之中，一半则在冷静地安排着泉奈的动作，“我对她没有男女之间的情感，但是，如果像你说的那样，我和水户在一起，也是父亲希望的。家族与家族的联合，就是这么简单。”  
　　  
　　“可是，这样你的意志呢！”泉奈感觉眼睛酸涩的厉害，“我要去质问父亲。”  
　　  
　　“不用。”斑冷静说道，“如果撇除她跟千手的姻亲关系，她是涡之国的公主，拥有旋涡一族的血继限界。如果不是现在的情况……她本来很有可能嫁给柱间。”  
　　  
　　在泉奈的搀扶下，斑躺在了一棵树下，这里不在猫又和柱间厮杀的范围内，相对的十分安全。斑靠着树，看着泉奈跪在自己的面前，他的弟弟正目不转睛的望着他，眼中满是信任。  
　　  
　　“泉奈，你不要在意这件事情。你要知道，宇智波会更强大。”  
　　  
　　斑伸手抚摸着泉奈的头发，而泉奈则抱着他的手臂，喊着他：“兄长、兄长。”  
　　  
　　“我没事，你快点去那里帮忙。”  
　　  
　　泉奈勉强点头，转身朝战斗的中心走去。斑看着自己忍服上被眼泪浸湿的一小块，断了骨头的伤处在这时疼痛了起来，斑忍不住咳嗽，在剧烈的咳嗽过去后，他用来捂住口鼻的地方已经被血浸润。  
　　  
　　他又一次骗了泉奈。  
　　  
　　如果说上一次，他还是在自欺欺人的话，这一次他真的骗了泉奈。  
　　  
　　“泉奈，对不起。”斑喃喃自语。  
　　  
　　他怎么能让人知道，他在意的是柱间。因为水户像柱间，所以他对于她的接近毫无察觉，这样的理由怎么可以被人知道，怎么可以让泉奈意识到它真正代表着什么。  
　　  
　　简直是，大逆不道。

　　幕二十八  
　　  
　　当泉奈赶到时，包围着二尾的人大约有十五人，而真正和猫又对峙的人是千手柱间。  
　　  
　　曾经战无不胜的柱间这次意外的没有顶住猫又，他的仙人模式已经消失，同扉间一起在同猫又周旋着。  
　　  
“兄长，你怎么了？”扉间问道，他觉得柱间今天的状态似乎有些不对劲，换在过去，或许猫又已经被鸟居镇压了起来。

柱间摇了摇头，他喘息得比平时要厉害，身体的恢复能力也不知道为什么没有更上，他看着眼前伤痕累累的猫又，说道：“没事，它也快不行了，我们一鼓作气解决它！”

说完，柱间便又迎着猫又而上，他一咬牙，再度变成了仙人模式，所能动用的力量再一次变得强大起来。而猫又似乎也清楚，他才是最大的威胁，咆哮一声，又抬起爪子朝柱间拍了过来。

“兄长！小心！”扉间大声道，他眼尖的看到柱间下意识捂着小腹，不免担心柱间是不是腹部受创，焦急之下，他扭头问水户：“水户小姐，你的封印术有头绪吗？”  
　　  
　　“二尾的查克拉已经耗损很多了。”水户说道，“只要你们再切断它一条尾巴，我就有办法用秘术将它镇压在这里。”  
　　  
　　这个答案让兄弟二人一下子振奋起来，可是腹部的疼痛又把柱间打回原形。  
　　  
　　就在这个时候，扉间使用飞雷神挡在柱间的前方，因为猫又的攻击，扉间一下子脚步深陷在泥土之中，柱间看他抵抗得辛苦，连忙结印让木遁纠缠着猫又。他知道扉间担心着自己的身体，便故作苦脸说道：“我猜我可能吃坏肚子了。”  
　　  
　　“现在可不是开玩笑的时候了。”扉间的脸色格外难看，他转头跟水户说道，“你准备一下，具体的我来想办法。”  
　　  
　　等到水户下去后，柱间问：“你想到什么办法？”  
　　  
　　扉间说道：“缠住它。我们来砍断它的尾巴吧。”  
　　  
　　这件事的风险不小，但是眼下这是他们能想到最好的方法。柱间感觉到自己体力的流失，但是眼下的状态，已经没办法去计较这件事情，他咬牙忍耐着，手上快速结印，从猫又的脚下开始生长出无数藤木，而光是这样还不够，几座鸟居被柱间再度召唤出来，这样透支着体力让柱间脸色苍白起来，扉间也不敢拖延，他的身形如同一道白色的闪电划过夜间的天空。在极致的速度前，哪怕是普通的铁器都有着不小的杀伤力，手持着巨大的手里剑的扉间身姿跃起，就如同陨星般划过猫又的身后。被鸟居压迫得无法动弹的猫又因为剧痛而咆哮着，一下子将藤木挣脱开不少。  
　　

　　因为要护送大名到足够安全的地方，当田岛赶到的时候，战斗已经进入到尾声。千手两兄弟游斗着猫又，在旁掠阵的忍者则用忍术辅助着，多余的人手在帮助旋涡水户布下封印。  
　　  
当猫又的尾巴被扉间砍下后，它的口中又在积蓄着尾兽玉，那双眼睛赤红地盯着柱间，让人倍感到威胁。在这时，水户大吼一声：“你们快退开，不然也会被封印进去的！”她艰难的维持着封印的开口，柱间两人闻言立刻闪开。只是让人战栗的是，猫又口中的尾兽玉蓄势待发，就在快要喷出的时候，巨大的风魔手里剑从夜空之中划过，附带着炽热的火焰，狠狠地砸在了猫又的后背，吃痛的猫又在被封印前喷出尾兽玉，但因为风魔手里剑的缘故朝柱间一旁的方向喷去。

尾兽玉造成了巨大的尘浪，一下子将柱间和扉间两个人都淹没了。  
　　  
　　田岛只觉得自己的心脏一时都要暂停，他疯狂的朝着柱间的位置奔跑而去，血轮眼穿透着迷雾，他看到两个在尘浪中模糊的人形，和他一起穿入尘浪中的人还有及时赶到的泉奈。他们各自抱住了距离自己最近的人，等到安稳落地的时候，田岛就着月光打量自己怀里的人。  
　　  
　　是扉间。  
　　  
　　他的脸色黑了一下，却不能在这个时候把扉间丢在地上，他找到最靠近自己的部下，把扉间交给他：“去叫医疗忍者过来。”  
　　  
　　他接下来迅速朝泉奈的位置赶了过去，柱间还在泉奈的怀中昏迷着，田岛赶紧把他从泉奈的手里抢了过来。他狠狠瞪了眼泉奈，想质问他为什么这么晚才来，却在看了泉奈脸上依稀的泪痕之后清醒过来，泉奈也是匆匆赶来，不能强求他。  
　　  
　　“斑呢？”田岛干巴巴地问道。  
　　  
　　“兄长在安全的地方，他受了很重的伤。”  
　　  
　　“那快点带医疗兵去他那里，先进行治疗再挪动他。”田岛匆匆安排着，然后迅速抱着柱间朝城中去了。  
　　  
　　柱间还在昏迷着，田岛找到了随军最好的医疗忍者，那是千手一族带来的女忍者。她用查克拉替柱间检查了全身，说道：“不用担心，族长他现在只是脱力后的补眠。”  
　　  
　　田岛这个时候才松了一口气，但是这个千手脸上却露出了暧昧的笑容，这笑容让田岛觉得有些别扭，只能问道：“他怎么会脱力呢？柱间的身体一向都是很健康的。”  
　　  
　　她笑得更暧昧了些：“是个不大不小的问题，再花八个月的时间就可以解决了。”  
　　  
　　田岛一时摸不着头脑，只是不知不觉握住柱间被子下的手，女忍者看他这样子，也懒得卖关子，直接说道：“恭喜您，族长他怀孕了。”  
　　  
　　柱间，怀孕了。  
　　  
　　送走女忍者的时候，田岛的步子都有些轻飘飘的。  
　　  
　　柱、间、怀、孕、了。  
　　  
　　英明神武的宇智波族长在这时候不免显得有些傻，以至于柱间醒来的时候，以为田岛被猫又用尾巴抽傻了。  
　　  
　　但是不对啊，打猫又可没他什么事情。  
　　  
　　柱间用手在田岛的面前来回晃着：“喂，你怎么比我还傻了。”  
　　  
　　田岛看着醒来的柱间，忍不住抱住了他，摸着他柔软光滑的长发，用仿佛做梦一样的声音说：“你怀孕了。”  
　　  
　　柱间有些傻了，他下意识摸着自己的肚子，结果却摸到了田岛的手。他拍打开田岛的手，却在下一刻被握住，柱间哭笑不得说：“我说我怎么肚子上好像厚了一层，还以为自己胖了。快拿开，我还没摸到呢，都被你摸去了。”  
　　  
　　田岛不说话，直接用吻堵了柱间的嘴巴，柱间这时候又变得宽容起来，让他的舌头滑了进来，同自己纠缠着。也不知道过了多久，他才下意识推了一下田岛，说：“你光顾着高兴了，是不是忘记问大夫要怎么办了？”  
　　  
　　田岛这时候才回过神，意识到好像确实如此。他之前的孩子，从来没有在这样的小事上操心过，可是这时候他一想到这是他跟柱间的孩子，便不由的紧张起来。  
　　  
　　于是刚去休息的大夫只是吃个早饭，刚进屋子打算补眠，就被从被子里挖出来。但是，因为是自家的族长，也不能有什么脾气，这个叫香的千手就开始交代起一些孕夫需要注意的事项，竖起耳朵听的人一开始两个，但是随着柱间打起了哈欠，于是又变成了田岛一个人。  
　　  
　　等到柱间再次醒过来，他身边只坐着田岛一人，看来是生理课上完了。  
　　  
　　“都说完了吗？”他推了推还在傻乐的田岛。  
　　  
　　“说完了，你明天就回去吧。”田岛握着柱间的手，“这里已经没有什么紧要的事情了。大夫嘱咐着，这几个月，不要再像今天这样动手了。”  
　　  
　　柱间这时候心有余悸，说道：“真是亏我身体好。”  
　　  
　　他和田岛依偎了一会，柱间拍着胸口讲着同猫又战斗的事情，讲到一半，柱间看到田岛眼睛下一片青色，便赶他去睡。  
　　  
　　“不急，我还没告诉所有人呢，这件事至少要庆祝一下。”田岛虽然疲累，但精神却非常振奋，柱间看他这模样，仿佛下一刻就要嚷到大名面前去，想到斑和泉奈还在这里，便劝着说：“着急什么，先生下来再说。”他说完，反倒哄起了田岛，这几日因为打仗的缘故，田岛也一直没有休息，这要是年轻人自然就没什么，柱间过去执行任务的时候，三天三夜不睡都没什么，可田岛毕竟有了年纪。这样的喜事到来，似乎一并把田岛的脑子带走了，被柱间哄了几句，他就去沐浴换了衣服。  
　　  
　　柱间在他走出去后，就让人送了吃的过来，等到田岛带着一身潮气回来，就看到柱间正眯着眼睛吃东西。他凑了过去，柱间看他脸上没有及时处理的胡渣，笑嘻嘻的把他脸推开。  
　　  
　　因为这样的喜事，他们之间好像又进了一步，房门被关上，柱间用手送了点心给田岛吃，田岛却用嘴送过来喂他吃了一半。两个人黏黏糊糊凑在了一块，最后倒在了床铺上。  
　　  
　　他们四目相望着，柱间冲田岛眨眨眼，然后就被吻了，柱间不知为什么觉得不太好意思，便推了田岛，说：“你嘴边的点心渣都要掉我脸上了。”  
　　  
　　田岛最后在被子里抱住了柱间，他温暖的气息笼罩着柱间，柱间笑嘻嘻地用肩膀顶顶他，田岛把脸埋在他颈间，吐息弄得柱间更痒了。  
　　  
　　“柱间，让我抱一会。”  
　　  
　　“就给你抱一会。”柱间用轻快的语气应他。  
　　  
　　在他自己的心中，也不禁为这个消息欢欣着：他有了自己的孩子，一个新的生命，多么的奇妙。  
　　  
　　先前战斗时力不从心的感觉，好像都不算什么了。  
　　  
　　“我要叫他辉夜。”田岛忽然说道，“他是在战胜辉夜族的时候降临的，他以后一定会是个了不起的忍者。”  
　　  
　　这个想法很有意思，柱间被逗乐了。  
　　  
　　“你是不是接下来要让他一岁会跑步，三岁可以用苦无打靶，四岁会多重影分身，等十岁的时候就能把你打趴下。”他边遐想着边调侃，田岛听出他的意思，便又吻住了他，只要用这个法子就把柱间整治得老老实实。  
　　  
　　他们因为这样亲密的接触而呼吸粗重了些，田岛这时候却只能叹口气说：“大夫说，等到你稳定的时候，才能适量的房事。”这句话是女忍者专门对他说的，好像在这个年纪又有了儿子，完全是他不自重的原因。  
　　  
　　柱间笑了出来，精力旺盛的年轻人总有些其他的点子。  
　　  
　　只要不进去就好了，千手柱间可真是个天才。  
　　  
　　他们两个亲昵的交换着吻，额头碰着额头，鼻尖碰着鼻尖。嘴唇互相磨蹭着，然后气息渐渐贴近，田岛的手在这时候摸到了柱间的衣服里，抚摸着他光滑的皮肤，今天一场恶战之后，还是没有办法在他身上留下什么瑕疵。  
　　  
　　田岛的手抚摸着柱间的腹部，他的力道格外轻柔，他上一次这样，还是在前任妻子怀着斑的时候。已经过了许多年，他重新品味到这样的感觉，而珍惜的意味比过去还要更浓重几分。他期待着这个孩子，也因为他的降生而无比欣悦。柱间因为这样的抚摸而鼻间轻轻的哼着，田岛吻着他的颈侧，然后褪下柱间上身的衣服。从赤裸的肩头，到已经因为抚摸而挺立起来的乳尖，他吮吸着，柱间拍打了他一下，说着：“你别真把我当女人了。”  
　　  
　　田岛笑了一声，钻进被子，最后来到柱间的两腿之间。那里的事物已经半硬了起来，田岛张口含住那里，在柱间的细微呻吟之中，用唇舌套弄着那里。他用舌湿润了茎身和顶端，用舌头描摹着上面的经脉起伏，感受到柱间的硬物在自己的口中勃勃跳动着。柱间在他的吮吸中深吸口气，手不自觉放在田岛的后脑上。他的手指穿过田岛的头发，然后轻微的挺动自己的腰身。  
　　  
　　在温暖湿润的口里抽送着是个美妙的体验，柱间忍不住眯起了眼睛。田岛的经验丰富让柱间说不出的爽快，最后忍不住在田岛口中用力的抽送起来。  
　　  
　　在快要射出来的时候，柱间总算记得抽身而出，在田岛的手上射满自己的精液。  
　　  
　　那些滑腻的液体被涂抹在柱间的腿间，柱间深吸口气，觉得这样情色的要命。田岛边搂着他，边把自己已经硬挺起来的东西放在柱间的两腿之间。  
　　  
　　在那些浊液的润滑下，田岛在柱间的腿间抽插了起来。那个地方终究跟后穴不一样，柱间只感觉到田岛在自己的背后快速的摩擦着腿间的皮肤，那里经过润滑之后，让一切都进行的顺利，那饱满的囊袋一次次的拍打着柱间，让他产生了仿佛被进入的错觉。他的乳尖也不断的被掐弄着，沉浸在抽插动作的田岛用自己的气息包围着柱间，柱间几乎要被这样的气息给溺毙。  
　　  
　　明明不是进入后穴，却说不出的羞耻和暧昧。  
　　  
　　最后田岛在柱间的腿间射了出来，他们的精液在那里混合起来。柱间只感觉到腿侧滑腻的很，他们两人的麝香味道混合在一起，浓郁得呛鼻。  
　　  
　　负责清理的人是田岛，可他还是跟恶作剧一样的，把他们混合的东西抹在柱间的唇上。嫣红的唇瓣和白色的精液让田岛看到格外心痒，可最终也只能用吮吸柱间的嘴唇来告终。  
　　  
　　然而仅仅是这样的亲昵也还是不能够宣泄心里的快乐，他们还是头挨着头说了好些话。  
　　  
　　田岛叮嘱着柱间回到家要照顾自己，他又谈到安排着千手香同柱间一起回去照顾她。  
　　  
　　因为辉夜族的捣乱，这个地方还有许多的事情需要木叶去做。  
　　  
　　而他会把柱间托付给他最放心的人带回去。  
　　  
　　柱间忍不住笑：“这时候扉间倒成了你最信任的人，那你以后可得让着他点。”  
　　  
　　“你精明的弟弟，你不清楚吗？”  
　　  
他们聊着聊着又抱做了一团，最后放下一桩心事的田岛总算睡了过去。  
　　

幕二十九  
　　  
　　因为担心在回程的路上受到趁火打劫的人的干扰，柱间怀孕的消息只是小范围告知了众人。被田岛拜托护送柱间的扉间十分干练可靠，直接去安排了人手和回程的事宜，名叫千手香的女忍者也在回去的随行人员当中。不出意外的话，她要在宇智波宅住相当长一段时间了。

　　柱间和田岛起床之后，田岛就去大名那里。本来好好接收下来的城市，因为那名发疯的辉夜族人，现在平白多了许多要忙的事情：城市的重建、平民的安抚还有对秩序的维持。火之国的大名也算是个很有魄力的人，重新颁布了对这座城镇的紧急处理，不出意外，重新建立的城市将会是大名针对水之国的一道防线。

　　柱间因为怀孕成了珍稀的存在，回程就安排在第二天，于是他就抓紧剩下的时间去看望斑。

　　因为直面尾兽的尾兽玉，作为接应的柱间却因为查克拉难以为继而出现了纰漏，等到医疗忍者进行救治的时候，就发现斑的情况比想象中要糟糕得多。

　　当找到斑时，他已经昏了过去，回到城镇里后，他在治疗下醒过来一次，但精神很糟糕。

　　这样的情况，柱间怎么样都需要去看望他一趟。

　　斑单独一间屋子，安排在非常僻静的地方，泉奈一个人独立看护着。

　　柱间过来时，已经是接近傍晚，夕阳将天空映成了一片橘色。泉奈坐在房间里发愣，当柱间敲响门时，他随口答应了一声，等到发现是柱间，他出乎意料的没有露出平时那样的针对态度。

　　“那个……我先照顾他一阵吧，我听说你看护大半天了，快去休息一下吧。”柱间开口劝着泉奈，泉奈那双眼睛大睁着，柱间被他望着都有些不好意思，他抓抓头发，说道：“六木其实状况也还好，你要是不放心，待会让六木过来接替我也可以。”

　　泉奈冷淡地说：“我知道了。我去吃点东西，你等六木来吧。”

　　他说着就出去了，倒是让原地的柱间有些意外。但想到叛逆期的孩子总有长大的时候，柱间就把这个问题抛在一边。

　　他坐到斑的身边，躺在床上的斑脸色十分苍白，柱间了解到的是斑断了几根骨头，不幸中的万幸是断了的肋骨没有插到脏器里。等待斑的是骨头生长带来的发烧、疼痛，还有被查克拉直击的伤口恢复。

　　柱间从来没有见到过这样虚弱的斑，他伸手去试探斑额头的温度，手背感觉到烫手，柱间能做的也只是打湿房间内的棉巾，敷在斑的额头上。

　　因为这阵清凉，斑睁开了眼睛，视线中的一切都十分模糊，一道人影在眼前变成了几重，等斑好不容易聚焦时，才发现是柱间。

　　他浑身动弹不得，头疼欲裂，这时候瞧见了柱间，一时间甚至难以分清是梦亦或者是现实。

　　斑的醒来对柱间来说是意料之外的惊喜，他前倾了身子，说道：“斑你醒了，你现在感觉还好吗？”

　　斑翕动了一下嘴唇，没有回答。他现在的感觉很不好，可是换个角度来想，又感觉太好。当心思还在迷茫困惑之时，他看见柱间便像是在冰与火之间交煎着。而现在，再见到柱间的时候，只有满心的喜悦。

　　他就像重新认识了这个人一样，反复打量之间，觉得没有哪处不美好。

　　柱间正望着他，神色紧张着。斑意识到自己得开口回答，不然柱间也不知道会多么担心。

　　他用虚弱的声音回答：“比想象中差一点。”

　　柱间看着他的模样，伸手抚摸了斑的头发，长长的头发跟他的很不同，是十分坚硬的感觉。

　　柱间边抚摸，边安慰着：“会好起来的。”

他动作的样子，倒像是以母亲的身份自居着，斑闭上眼睛，想暂时忘记这件事情。

他只想记住柱间正宽慰着他。他只想记住柱间掌心的温暖，只想记住那落在发间轻柔的力度，这也是他如今仅能拥有的。

　　“你的查克拉是怎么回事？”为了转移精神，斑发问着，以柱间的状态，他所召唤而来的门应该是能够抵御那种程度的尾兽玉。

　　柱间叹了口气，说道：“身体问题，当时我的查克拉比平时恢复慢多了。然而等我发现的时候太晚了，所以才连累了你。”

　　“是什么问题？”

　　“我……我……我怀孕了。”柱间用仿佛有些牙疼的声音跟斑说道，这件事对于田岛来说是天大的惊喜，但是柱间知道，对斑来说却并非如此。可无论什么样的事情，只要是斑提问了，他都不想去隐瞒——因为他们是朋友啊。

　　柱间有些紧张，他把手放在斑被子外的手上，补充说道：“斑，对不起。”

　　斑转过头，同柱间四目相对，柱间的眼神是那么慌张，既然这么慌张，那为什么要亲口告诉他？又为什么不隐瞒他？

　　斑冷静地找回自己的声音：“你傻吗？说什么对不起。能怀孕不是一件高兴的事情吗？”

　　“毕竟……”柱间在自己空白的大脑里搜刮着词汇，想要让自己的话变得好听些，“泉奈会不高兴，泉奈不高兴的事情……你也会不舒服。”

　　“别傻了。”斑握住柱间的手，试图用温暖的触感来平复自己心中的惊涛骇浪，他庆幸自己如今被伤痛抽干了气力，连多余的痛苦表情都做不出，而即便心口痛到脸上失色，也只会被判断为伤口又在疼痛，“柱间，你想太多了。你没有对不起谁。”

　　柱间嫁给父亲是为了他已经放弃的，他们之间共同的理想；柱间会怀孕，是因为他的父亲足够喜欢他。

　　究竟是谁该说一声对不起，是理所当然被人所爱的柱间，还是擅自动心的他自己？

　　“柱间，有些事情，是没有办法用对错来衡量的。”斑喃喃自语。

　　柱间却在这个时候发现斑的脸色不正常的红润起来，他紧张的换下棉巾，重新用水将它打湿给斑敷上。

　　冰凉的棉巾能带走身体的热度，却带不走内心的反复质问，斑闭上眼睛，觉得疲累极了，他也不希望柱间觉得自己在怪罪他，便用手轻轻拍了柱间的手背。

　　柱间只是沉默着，替斑换着额头上的湿巾，房间里一时内谁也没有说话。

　　斑最后问道：“你之后要回去了吗？”

　　柱间说：“扉间送我回去。”他说完，终于还是伸手虚抱了躺着的斑，他长长的头发，扫在斑的下巴上。“斑，你会是好哥哥的。”

　　斑望着房间的顶部，他的目光就像是穿越回了当初那个还没有被建设的木叶，他站在山崖之上，跟柱间说，在这个一览无遗的地方，他一定能够保护好他的弟弟。

　　“我是你的朋友，也会是他的好哥哥。”斑用虚弱的声音说着。

　　在柱间为他频频换着头上的棉巾时，斑沉入了梦境之中，若是他还要醒着，就只能不断的面对他逃避的事情。

　　他喜欢的人怀孕了，孩子的父亲是他的父亲。

　　所有的种种似乎一开始就错了，而时间是不可逆的长河，即便是再厉害的忍术，又怎么能忤逆时间？

　　他所能做到的叛逆，也只是在自己的梦境之中徘徊着。

　　在那熟悉的山径中奔跑，来到记忆之中的河流旁边，记忆里聚会的地方，永远是晴空万里，白云无际。清澈的河流之中，想要捕捉到游鱼都是十分容易，斑从来不捉鱼，只会在上面打着水漂。

　　说来真是奇怪，明明可以将苦无精准的投掷在猎物身上，却不能让石头在水面上轻盈地跳到对岸。

　　留着土气头发的柱间最喜欢抱着膝盖坐在大石头上。脸上挂着傻气的笑容，看到他来的时候，就会歪着头露出更傻的笑容。

　　斑讨厌愚蠢的人，却不讨厌柱间，也许是因为柱间会把水漂打得更远，也许是因为这个家伙在打架的时候说不出的狡猾。

　　在和柱间的比赛中，斑时不时就输给他，很强的家伙不算什么，可怕的是当柱间对你笑着的时候，总是会让人去信任他。

　　哦，我赢了！

　　大大咧咧在败者面前庆祝的柱间，是该说没有眼色呢，还是坦率？

　　那时候的斑也称得上血气方刚，哪怕才输过，也越挫越勇，指着柱间的鼻子大吼，我们下次再来过！

　　他们的友谊就是这样结下，在无法彼此信任的战国时代，竟然就可以这样把信任托付给另外一个人，在每一次比赛之中，哪怕输了都不用担心失去性命，而是指着对方的鼻子要求下一次。时间过去了那么久，斑也还可以回忆起在战场上的期待，他多么想了结战场上已经厌倦的杀戮，去青山里的溪边跟人见面，他相信那个留着土气头发的家伙也是这样想着。

　　那真是一段自由的时光。

　　

　　当斑惊醒的时候，房间里面最后只剩下他一个人。

　　不知道柱间什么时候离去的，额头上的热度已经褪去，和额头一样冰凉的是他的脸颊。

　　他做了一个怎样的梦？

　　让他忍不住流下了眼泪。是追之不及的年少，是追之不及的自由，在那片蓝天下的一切最终消逝于族群的对峙。

　　假若当时没有屈服，那又会是什么境况？

　　斑却也知道，时间正是如此不可逆转，他当时抛舍不下血缘亲情，也就需要面对如今的情形。

　　怎么也没法再睡过去的斑，只能睁眼望着一方屋梁，比在高烧、伤痛中更难熬的是他眼下这么清醒。月辉顺着开启的窗照亮了屋内，斑的脑海里闪过种种画面，他和柱间相遇所有种种，这时候俱被翻起，给斑带来彻骨的凉意。

　　他忘不了，那无望的感情又怎么收得回？

　　再凉的夜，也凉不过他此时的心。

　　  
　　幕三十

　　柱间收拾心情，第二天就和扉间上路了。

　　护送的人多数是千手一族的人，柱间坐在车里，觉得很好笑，仿佛回到了多年前出嫁的时候，他的族人陪着坐在车里的他，穿越了木叶来到宇智波家的村落。

　　因为不需要赶路，所以没有再走危险的山地，选择需要花费更多时间但平稳许多的道路。

　　扉间也没有闲着，回去的路上都在收集着情报，这种忍者的好习惯还是当初柱间教他的。和当地的人闲聊几句，打探一下商铺和平时有哪些不同，最早扉间还觉得是柱间心思太分散，直到尝到甜头就把这套学过去。

　　在车里陪着柱间的人是千手香，这个女忍者还有着其他家族的血统，擅长医疗忍术，对于柱间的状况十分好奇。

　　“仙人体质就是有着常人难以想象的活性呢。”她抽了点柱间的血，就直接在车里研究了起来。

　　“是吗？”柱间权当闲聊一样的笑着说，“我就只觉得查克拉用不完。”

　　“这话说起来真是任性。”千手香嘀咕着，她不只是做研究，连柱间的膳食谱也是她来调整着。

　　“宇智波和千手都是六道仙人的血脉，说不定产下来的孩子，会出现一些返祖的特征也说不定。”千手香想起研究时候所看到的族谱，宇智波与千手正是六道仙人两个儿子的血脉，也正因为如此，两大家族就谁是正统一直争辩战斗着。

　　柱间说：“那听起来也很有意思啊。”

　　扉间这时掀开车帘，插了句嘴：“我不觉得。这样也只是增加了宇智波家的实力。”

　　“扉间。”柱间不厌其烦地纠正自己的弟弟，“是木叶，现在应该用木叶来称呼。”

　　千手香意识到这对兄弟兴许要谈些什么，于是打了个哈哈，就找了个理由下车，取而代之的是扉间。

　　扉间挤进了车里，两个男人都坐在这辆车里，空间一下子就变得逼仄起来，柱间看着自己弟弟严肃的脸，好脾气的说道：“扉间，我怀孕了，你似乎并不高兴。”

　　“原因，不用我说，兄长应该也知道。”扉间冷淡的说道，“我不想欺骗你，如果我说我为此高兴，你反而得奇怪了。”

　　“说得也是。”柱间看着自己的弟弟，他的弟弟已经是十分有威信的代理族长，“你什么时候考虑我之前信里跟你说过的事情，把自己的头衔去掉两个字。”

　　“叫‘代理’的话，太不方便了。”扉间回道。

　　柱间对于自己弟弟的固执此时有了个新的认识，他说道：“叫‘代理族长’也很不方便，不如就叫族长吧。”

　　扉间说道：“兄长虽然一直很儿戏，但是不要拿族长的头衔来开玩笑。无论你是嫁人亦或是生子，你也始终是千手一族最强大的人，是所有人都信服的族长。”

　　“不，扉间。你这些年做的比我更好。”柱间揉着自己的太阳穴，“其他人也对你非常的满意，你实在不应该拘泥某些看法。”

　　扉间看着自己的兄长，托赖木叶最近的动作，他总算能够经常看到柱间。他的兄长无疑是被后院的生活消磨了许多，可是千手柱间毕竟是千手柱间，他和其他人都不同。

　　“我不是拘泥于某些看法，而是兄长，你要知道。”扉间看着柱间的眼睛说道，“无论你怎么样看待自身，族人都希望你还是千手。哪怕，真正去做事情的我，他们也希望知道，你没有放弃掉千手家族。这点在你有了孩子之后，尤其重要。”

　　柱间看着扉间的眼睛，一时间也说不出反驳的话，这恰好是人的劣性，因为无论怎样的合作，曾经产生的隔阂是无法在短期间内抹消掉的。

　　柱间说道：“扉间，你也是这么看待的吗？”

　　扉间露出罕见的笑容，连柱间都觉得受宠若惊了起来，他说道：“我只是觉得当族长很麻烦。毕竟只是代理的话，很多事情推在你头上就可以了。”

　　柱间哭笑不得：“扉间，你已经不是跟在我身后的孩子了，你的责任心呢？”

　　“这个东西你有吗？”

　　柱间被噎住了，只能反驳：“那我结婚了，为什么你还不结婚呢？”

　　扉间说道：“我已经过了别人有，我也要有的孩子阶段了。兄长你已经不小了，心态要成熟一些。”

　　似乎是为了避免柱间再说下去，扉间拍了拍柱间的肩膀下车去了。如果单说弟弟的听话程度，扉间真是远不如泉奈，柱间只能喝口茶吁叹。

　　

　　走了几天的路，最后终于回到了宇智波的村落里。

　　因为事先收到了信息，月见已经尽快把所有的事情都安排好了，包括给千手香的房间也十分合适。这个能干的女人，对于新的生命抱着很大的期待，柱间一下车，她就忙前忙后的替柱间解决掉琐碎的事情。

　　柱间也就此开始安心养胎的事情了。过上了整日吃吃喝喝调理身体的日子，而在湿骨林的仙人指导下，作为调理的一部分，他得变成能够孕育孩子的母体，来平衡眼下这种难得的状态。

　　而另一边，归心似箭的田岛总算在处理完所有的事情后，步上了归途。

　　为了能够和柱间见上面，这位一向讲究规矩的宇智波族长，甚至忍不住脱队提前回来。

　　

　　提前回来的田岛差点被柱间以为家里家里进贼了——也不知道是哪里的毛贼会这么想不开，依旧耳聪目明的柱间是在深夜听到响动。本来在这个时间他应该睡去的，但是在月见的照看下，总是会忍不住让他多吃些，东西吃得太多，困意就涌了上来。柱间黄昏时候睡了过去，醒来的时候，已经月挂当中，他打发时间只能拿出一本月见给他的和歌集随便翻阅。

　　正看到一半，就听到庭院里头的响动。柱间打开了门，看到田岛脱鞋上了走廊。

　　柱间都忍不住笑了，看着田岛踩过的痕迹，望着不远的墙头。

　　柱间说：“怎么不走正门，明明也要不了多少时间的。”

　　田岛不给他继续取笑的机会。他身上还有着夜风刮过的凉意，衣服被树枝上的夜露浸湿，可想而知他是多么归心似箭，一路穿林、翻墙，最后站在了柱间的面前。他伸手抱住了柱间，五指探入柱间的发丝里，让跪坐的柱间把脸埋在自己的胸口，柱间被他抱一下，几乎要背过气。嫌弃地拍打了一下田岛，挣脱出来，柱间数落道：“你快点去洗澡吧，身上味道太大了。”

　　负责去烧热水的月见似乎毫不奇怪在后院看到家主，只是在背转过身的时候缩了缩肩膀，似乎是笑了下。

　　谁能想到呀，平素威严的族长能这样的儿戏翻墙回到家里，要是传出去，恐怕都要成为笑料了。

　　折腾了一会，把自己洗干净的田岛穿着浴衣就坐在柱间的旁边。

　　他打量着柱间，看着他又长了些的头发。为了不压着头发，柱间把自己的头发束起放在了枕边，在灯光下，乌黑的发像堆云一样丰美。

　　柱间觉察到田岛的目光，眨眨眼问他：“在看什么呢？”

　　田岛只是回以亲吻，他亲吻在柱间的眉间，于是下巴就蹭到了柱间的鼻子，那下巴上的胡渣让柱间觉得痒痒的，下一刻就打了个喷嚏。

　　打了喷嚏的柱间揉了揉鼻子，就是这个样子在田岛的眼中都是十分可爱。

　　他和柱间挤在同一个被子里，柱间边抱怨着太挤了呀，边让出了田岛的位子。明明已经是几年的夫妻，似乎因为多了孩子，感情又重新升起了温度。

　　田岛从背后抱着柱间，不断地用手抚摸着柱间的腹部，柱间被他摸着感觉十分别扭了，就按住他的手。可仅仅按住手了有什么用，田岛还可以亲吻着柱间的后颈，可以对着他的耳后吐着热气。

　　血气方刚的年轻人被撩拨起来，田岛轻而易举的就握住了柱间的性器，上下套弄着，平时从来都不自己纾解的柱间靠着田岛吐着气，在熟练的动作前丢盔弃甲，一下子就射在田岛的手里。

　　田岛擦净手，成功得到了一个手脚酥软的柱间。

　　可是这时候柱间握住他的手，有些坏心的说道：“阿香可是说了，现在一点动作都不行的。”

　　“那我就抱着你。”田岛深吸一口气，只能紧紧地揽着柱间，他硬挺的欲望只能埋在柱间的两腿之间，轻微的磨蹭着，柱间下意识的夹紧了腿，却也怕田岛冲动起来，于是一手搭在田岛的手臂上。而田岛只能在强大的自制下，在柱间的腿间厮磨着，那细微的动作造成不了什么伤害，而快感也一点点的累积着。

　　柱间一方面觉得难为情，一方面又忍不住伸手到了腿间，在田岛磨蹭的时候，不时用手在上面轻轻抚弄两下。

　　也不知道过了多久，田岛才把浓精洒在柱间的两腿之间，将那身好好的衣服给弄得不能穿了。柱间知道这已经是田岛的让步，就瞪了他眼后换了衣服，两个人相拥着而眠，睡前断断续续地说着闲话。

　　柱间连自己什么时候睡着了都不知道，两个人的被子是比一个人要暖和舒适得多呢。

　幕三十一  
　　  
　　火之国以意料之内的速度壮大着，当一场迅速解决的战役落幕后，清醒的人很快意识到，时代的风浪又重新掀起，想要不被浪潮吞没，就得对未来有着足够明智的认识。强者在此时崛起，弱者索性屈膝，当火之国的大名展现了自己的力量时，在短期间内，他需要消化也需要等待，足够好的条件会让那些弱者主动来投。

　　在这样的情形下，忍者是他最好的助力。木叶这些年发展的力量，在这时候被全部投入到和大名的合作当中，他们遁入那些还未投诚的城镇之中，夜以继日的以木叶为中心，收集着种种资料。

　　当然，这些风浪都无法吹入宇智波家的府邸，因为千手柱间怀孕了。

　　千手扉间和宇智波田岛都不希望中间横生什么枝节。

　　那个在柱间肚子里的孩子，要在最安全的环境中降生。扉间临走前，留下了为柱间服务的大夫和部下；田岛则让月见将柱间的屋子重新布置，以满足柱间在孕期中的要求。

　　柱间虽然觉得这样小题大做了些，可在如何照顾他自己上面，他一贯的没有自主权。

　　当冬季悄然来到的时候，柱间已经能从自己的小腹里看到了些微的起伏。在千手香的要求下，他不得不时常变成女人的身体，用最合适的身体来接纳那个孩子。

　　

　　昨夜雪花飘然而落，庭院里的水池结上了一层薄薄的冰，而在草木之上，则覆盖着一层白霜。

　　柱间醒来之后才发觉这些，因为房间里已经烧起了火盆，整个房间暖和得就像是在春天一样。月见是个聪明又机灵的人，听到屋子里的些微动静，就拉开门进来。她准备了肉羹，柱间在吃东西时，她就在一旁微笑看着。

　　“味道怎么样？”她笑眯眯的问。

　　“挺好的。”柱间把吃完的碗放下，他还是不习惯这样隆重的对待，就像是他走多两步路都会把孩子摔出来一样，等他吃完东西后，就有其他的女孩子进来，为他梳洗。

　　他维持着女人的模样，黑而长的头发，身上的和服因为动作而显得太过开放，能从敞开的领口看到雪白的胸脯，那深邃的一条线即使是女人看了也要脸红。

　　照顾柱间的是月见找来的年轻女孩，都是十四岁，是背井离乡的流民。因为容貌过得去，又是破落武士家的女儿，于是可以照顾柱间。皮肤黝黑些的女孩叫做蜜豆，而更漂亮的女孩叫做玲子。

　　玲子揽着给柱间梳头的活，摸着那头长发的时候，脸上总是一脸羡慕：“大人的头发生得真好。”她给柱间的头发上抹了香露，淡淡的香气刚开始柱间都不是很习惯，偏偏田岛很喜欢。

　　梳洗完则是千手香来替柱间检查身体，对于族长可以随时维持女人样貌的查克拉量，她初时还有些惊诧，如今都习惯了起来。当忍者的女人总是要粗糙些，看到柱间变成女人样貌时比她还要细腻的皮肤，她不时愤愤不平抱怨着现在的男人怎么可以这样子。

　　检查身体的查克拉在柱间的经脉之中游走着，柱间闭上眼，已经能感觉到体内循环之中包裹的生命。

　　“如今是四个月半了。”千手香拿着本子记录着，“幸好仙人体质的优越，不然那样程度的战斗，换做平常的女人估计早就要流产了。愿意去生产的男人到底还是少，我这里都没有足够多的资料。”

　　“那就趁机收集点吧，”柱间随口说道，“反正你整天闲着也是闲着。”

　　千手香说：“我如今这样清闲，也不知道是为了谁。唉，整天闷在这里，我几时才能嫁出去？”

　　柱间说道：“宇智波里头应该也有不少好的人选，你出去试试看。”

　　千手香说：“怎么能像你说的这么随便！”

　　月见刚刚去拿了零食，回来看到千手香一脸不以为然，就说：“别理阿香，她挑着呢。”

　　千手香对她做了个鬼脸，旁边的两个女孩子偷着笑，柱间平时就靠听她们聊天打发时间，这时候忽然想起来一件事，就问道：“前几天斑回来是不是还带了人？”

　　“是旋涡一族的水户小姐。”蜜豆说道，她抬头想了想，“水户小姐现在都是跟大少爷同进同出呢。”

　　千手香挑拣了点心，随口说：“斑少爷似乎最近在负责找尾兽，大名催得厉害。哈哈，他还真以为尾兽是地里的土豆，刨刨就有呢。”

　　柱间对此心里有数，这都是他跟田岛一早规划好的。为此他甚至和扉间都开过口，要把这对撮合起来，无论是对斑、水户亦或者是千手、宇智波都是一个好的选择。至于尾兽，八尾的人柱力、二尾的封印，其他的七只尾兽肯定也会陆陆续续被人找出，柱间看了眼月见，顺口问道：“最近有什么新鲜的事情吗？”

　　月见早就准备好了，田岛也是担心柱间无聊，有什么消息总是会传一份过来，于是她从袖子里取出卷轴，笑着给了柱间。

　　柱间打开来看看，不外乎是几个势力互相吞并。前几天田岛急匆匆又出门去了，显然就是去给大名完成任务。

　　女孩子们又聊了一会，看柱间兴致不大，就各自找话头跑了出去。月见则给柱间摆好了案台，让柱间练了会字。门外的雪不知何时又落下来，柱间让月见留了一扇窗，风吹进来的时候带走了一室的烦闷。

　　还真没有比怀孕更难捱的事情，柱间才坐了一个多月，就觉得自己的骨头都发出生锈的声音。这时候连猫都不能玩，因为月见总担心忍猫会闹到他。

　　柱间穷极无聊靠在矮榻上，想起那位懂事又能干的水户小姐。她和斑的进展虽然说不上快，可也不慢，毕竟斑是个警惕性很强的人，想要取得他的信任总是要多花费些时间。柱间想着想着，就笑了起来，他想起以前斑在河边尿尿，只要他突然站在后面，斑就会一脸菜色的转过身来，拿苦无丢他。这样的忍者警惕性也真是很好玩，无论逗弄几次，斑的反应都是一样的。

　　

　　随着日子一天天过去，很快又是年关将近。哪怕是大名、忍者，这时候也都要喘口气，大家有志一同的没有做给彼此添乱的事情。

　　柱间对此很高兴，因为即使是他在家里也能忙。商人因为满载着商品被准许通过国与国之间的封锁，带来了其他地方稀罕的物品与食材。月见知道柱间很喜欢热闹，就让人将商品带进宇智波家中，各种各样的商品被摆放在客厅供柱间挑选，从新的料子到新颖的食材。因为柱间开始喜欢吃酸甜口的东西，于是带来好吃蜜饯的商人卖出了他不少的积存。

　　对于柱间，精明的商人都有意识地保持他们的好眼色，穿着男装的女人主持着现在的宇智波家，这样的消息可不适合被拿出去说三道四，甚至连柱间的样貌他们也不敢多看。一个个低着头，绝不往柱间的屏风后望上一眼，这样谨慎的样子也让姑娘们瞧得很开心。

　　泉奈回来的时候，正好是一位商人颠着钱袋出门，这样的挥霍向来是千手家的习惯，泉奈下意识地撇了撇嘴，走进前厅就立刻看到了女人模样的柱间。

　　他还是穿着自己那身老气又舒服的和服，为了遮掩身材、避风，月见给他又披了件厚的外衣；黑色的长发披散着，只在发尾束起，那头漂亮散发着淡香的头发，若只看背影真要错以为是哪位姬君。听到脚步声，柱间回过头，看到是泉奈，便笑了笑，指着家里那些商人和货品，说道：“泉奈，你回来的正好，要不要顺手挑拣些喜欢的东西。”

　　泉奈心想着，也不知道是谁给他的自信，以为自己会给他好脸色。

　　可虽然这样想着，泉奈一时间却说不出话来。他看见柱间衣服下的起伏，明明该感觉到愤怒，可是对一个怀孕的人发泄怒气也实在太难看了。

　　到头来，泉奈也只能回复道：“我没什么想要的……”他转过脸，不去看因为怀孕而显得丰腴明媚的柱间。

　　柱间也没有介怀，猜想着泉奈可能用尽了忍耐，他也就没有穷追不舍，泉奈别扭地说：“我去休息了。”

　　他走出屋子，还能看到柱间在布料那里又和月见挑起花色。泉奈想起这一两年那些送到自己这里就被压箱底的成衣，脚下又快了两分。他回到自己的房间，把身上的忍具丢在一边，躺在床上。

　　即使是他自己也不得不承认，他变了一些。

　　这一切都是从那场讨厌的战役开始。

　　斑对他说的那些话，他反驳斑的那些话，在战斗之中发生的种种事情，倒像是指责他是如何的不成熟。

　　他这样还能成为一个独当一面的忍者吗？

　　可是心底还是有个声音微弱的说着：你的父亲让别的人怀孕了，你难道不该生气吗？你九泉下的母亲又该怎么想？

　　泉奈捶了一下床铺，发泄着左右为难的矛盾。他闭上眼，就浮现出战斗时的场景，柱间救了他，即使是怀着孩子，也照样在战场上奋战着。作为一名忍者，袖手旁观甚至可以称得上可耻，他最终没有等到柱间力竭，而是以一个巨大的风魔手里剑辅助了他们的攻击。他甚至可以不去接从空中掉下来的柱间，可是他的身体快过他的意识。

　　当抱着他一直以来认为该憎恨的人时，泉奈有一刻觉得：他根本不恨柱间。

　　柱间什么都没有对他做。柱间唯一的错，就是嫁给了他的父亲。

　　泉奈闭上眼睛，他至少要花很长的时间才能无视掉这个错误。在那之前，他也只能这样不尴不尬的同柱间相处着。  
幕三十二

　　田岛在年前赶回了家里，那时候在宇智波的村落里已经妆点好了一应具有新年气息的装扮。村里的大家会习惯先去木叶庆祝一番，一起庆祝的还有千手族人与在木叶定居的其他家族的人。田岛对于这样的变化抱着默认的态度，他甚至陪着柱间一起去了木叶，在木叶的一角，给未来宇智波族居住的地方已经修建了大半，田岛和柱间在那里住了三天，明明居住的有些简陋，但是因为是不太熟悉的环境，倒是让柱间十分开心。

　　柱间既然开心，那就没什么不好的。

　　田岛在难得的悠闲里陪着柱间，当你有个精力过剩的夫人，你总是要多费心些，田岛如此想着，于是光明正大得和柱间腻在一起。

　　当渡过危险期后，柱间的腹部以肉眼可见的速度变大了，所以更多的时候都在维持着女人的模样。穿着他那身老气舒适的和服，因为不太注意，领口时常敞开着。为此，田岛总是会忍不住将柱间抱回房间整理领口，整理的时候，他也还是一贯的一本正经。

　　“像你这样的年轻人，真是太不注意自己的形象了。如果让其他人看到你这样放纵不羁的样子，会如何想我们宇智波家。”边说着，边恨不得想用棉被把柱间包裹得结结实实。

　　柱间对此没有什么反省，他摆摆手说：“都是男人，有什么可担心的。”

　　田岛才不会这样认为。不过如今柱间已经不是能任他摁在膝盖上打屁股的人了，甚至作为年长的丈夫以及未来的父亲，他还得包容着这个如今脾气有些任性的孕夫，于是说话得有些技巧了。

　　“即便是不注意形象，你想要冷到你肚子里的孩子吗？”田岛用手捏了柱间的脸颊，“他可不像你这样皮厚。”

　　这样柱间就没话说了，他靠着田岛，任由田岛抚摸着自己的腹部。

等到夜晚庆祝的时候，他会和田岛在一旁的角落看着人们在玩闹着。最吵闹的永远是那些孩子，他们如今在大人的庇护下，一个个都任性天真，加上在柱间的要求下，有专门的人选负责教导他们忍术，破坏力与日俱增。  
平时还担心着被人教训，但既然是在庆祝的时刻，大人们也都睁一只眼闭一只眼。于是熊孩子们在这几天都会像没头没脑的风魔手里剑一样四处乱撞，他们呼啸而过，田岛隔着远远的都觉得他们如同不定时的爆炸符。他把柱间护在怀里，小声的同人说：“你得管教我们的孩子，不要像他们这样子顽皮。”

　　“这样子有什么不好，明明很可爱。”柱间反驳道。

　　“看起来会给别人添麻烦。”田岛说。

　　“那就让他只给你添麻烦就好了，”柱间回答道，“反正让他降临到世上的人也是你，你得付这个责任。”

　　田岛忍不住笑了，他会在旁人不注意时咬着柱间的耳朵：“你就这样把自己的责任撇干净了？”

　　柱间虚拍着肚皮：“喂，我可是够辛苦了。”

　　夜晚欢闹起来的木叶美得像是个梦，田岛和柱间来的时候没多少人注意，走的时候更私密些，因为柱间嫌走起来累，直接让田岛打横抱了回去。月见在之前就将这个只住三天的房子打理得很好，铺盖都是晒过太阳，躺上去能闻到温暖的味道。在他们回来前，能干的月见无声无息地布置好，等柱间躺上来时，就想把自己埋进暖洋洋的被子里。

　　田岛脱掉了身上御寒的衣物——在烧了火盆的房间里，不需要穿那么多。他坐在一旁，看着倒卧在棉被上的柱间，侧着身子的柱间让头发散乱的披着，他伸了伸手，让田岛给自己脱去那身外套。田岛走过去，跪坐在他旁边，替他除了衣服。厚重的外套除去后，露出了柱间蜜色的皮肤，也许是因为这些日子调理得好，灯光下的柱间像盛夏时挂在枝头的果实。增加的丰腴只是让他看起来更为的柔软，这一点在田岛抱着柱间时被确定。

　　男性深邃的五官变得柔和，昏黄的灯光在柱间身上镀了层光，他微微翘起的唇颜色就像是刚拭去露水的樱桃。

　　田岛都没注意到自己是什么时候吻了柱间，他只是在柱间半推半就的推搡中，忽然意识到自己控制不住了，而柱间也并不想拒绝。

　　在千手香说可是适量房事，但又强调不要进入时，他们多数时候，都只是在稍微满足彼此的欲望。

　　即便柱间变成了女人的身体，本质也仍旧是个会为了欲望屈服的男人。

　　他看着田岛，眨了眨眼睛，田岛都感觉到他的笑意。

　　这样子的柱间分明是在对他说，快来呀，还犹豫什么。

　　还能有比这更可爱的人吗？

　　

　　田岛拉着柱间倒在被上，被亲吻的人眨眨眼，揽住了他。

　　他们得非常小心仔细的去亲吻，田岛得压抑着自己欲望，等到将柱间亲吻得喘不过气时，他才让柱间转过身，从背后搂住了人。他亲吻着柱间的后颈，那湿润的嘴唇微张着，于是田岛伸过手去抚摸着柔软的唇瓣。那呻吟声因为拨弄着舌尖的手指而变成了呜咽，口中盛不下的涎水因为过于亲昵而从嘴角流出，沾湿了颈脖。

　　田岛的手顺着颈部的曲线滑到了胸口，那饱满的胸脯被他肆意揉捏着，柱间闷哼一声，坚硬的乳尖被手指揉捻着，在田岛的指尖被反复拨弄。这样的滋味可以称得上羞耻，柱间涨红了脸，在胸口不断累积的异样感受下，他的两腿忍不住夹紧，体内说不出的空虚。田岛又顺势抚摸到了柱间的腹部，他一手捏着柱间的右乳，一边抚摸着圆润的腹部，低声在柱间耳边说道：“喜欢这样吗？”

　　柱间闭上眼，田岛说话的吐息落在他耳边，他忍不住瑟缩了一下，而没有回答田岛。

　　想要知道答案的田岛，用指甲在乳头上磨蹭、勾划着，另外一只手则在柱间那凸起的腹部上描摹着，在肚脐边打着转。

　　柱间搅紧了两条腿，抚摸着腹部的手这时候突然窜到他腿间，强硬的挤在那已经开始湿润的阴户上。

　　“哦，你湿了，看来是喜欢这样。”田岛的手指挤入其中，经过微微卷曲的耻毛，在那条湿润的细缝上摩擦着。从内中泛出的淫水沾湿了田岛的手指，借着润滑，田岛将手指挤入其中，在小小的阴蒂上反复摩擦着，在这样激烈的刺激下，柱间喘息了起来。下体强烈的快感让他体内涌出一股热流，打在田岛的手指上，整个下体因此湿淋淋的。田岛的腿就此抵在柱间的两腿之间，他让柱间抬起了腿，就如同犬类排泄一样的姿势，让那处私密的地方大大方方的打开着。柱间只感觉到下体湿淋淋的有些凉，之后又是田岛进一步的拨弄着。

　　那小小的敏感处被反复用手指揉捻着，柱间扭过头，发出哭泣一样的呻吟。那空虚的体内迫不及待的能有什么东西填满着，柱间呻吟道：“插进去……我受不了了，快点插进去。”

　　这样的邀请也没有哪个男人会拒绝，田岛却只能用手指插入湿软的肉穴里，那被淫水冲刷过的肉穴轻而易举的吞入了田岛的手指。田岛用三根手指抽送着，柱间则摇着他的臀，动作间不断的刺激着田岛已经硬挺的性器。那根火热的东西抵在柱间的股间，随着他每一次的摆动蹭过湿淋淋的穴口。手指始终没有办法满足柱间，田岛深吸一口气，从一旁摸出千手香提供的假阳具，材质特殊的宝贝直接被放进了柱间的体内，这样既能满足柱间饥渴的欲望，又不能担心会动作激烈而伤到孩子。

　　田岛带动着假阳具在柱间的体内抽插着，那冰凉的事物被饥渴的肉穴吮吸着，在田岛的套弄间不断顶入饥渴的深处。一波泛滥的淫液让那根东西变得简直滑不溜手，而忍耐多时的田岛这时候放开手，在柱间两腿之间的空隙摆动起来。粗硬的欲望磨蹭着光滑的大腿内侧，翘起的硬物在被深深顶入时，就会擦过泛滥的下体，顶端戳在那被冷落的阴蒂上。留在外头的假阳具在不断的带动下，在肉穴内轻微的动着，那始终触不到痒处的感觉几乎让柱间发疯。

　　他无意识之间翘起了后臀，让田岛的两囊拍打着自己，田岛抓紧着他的胸肉，不断用力搓揉着。上下两处的刺激让柱间的快感渐渐累积，可始终欠缺着强有力的顶弄，在这样的性爱中，柱间的意识浮沉着。饥渴的肉穴甚至有些贪婪的想要吞入偶尔擦过的硬物，可是每一次都只是让假阳具在体内稍稍摆动刺激着敏感处，一波又一波的春潮从柱间体内涌出。

　　不断被戳刺的阴蒂此时也被摩擦得有些红肿，快感频频得近乎麻木，柱间摇摆着臀，那从体内涌出的液体将田岛的性器弄得湿淋淋的，最后田岛用硬物抵在了假阳具的底端，让自己的顶端被吞没进肉穴中。他浅尝辄止的顶入一些便退出，可是被假阳具顶在更深处的柱间在尖叫声中攀上顶峰。总算倾泻而出的柱间喘息着靠在田岛的怀抱里，而忍耐多数的田岛这时候坐起身。他让自己的性器对着柱间的面孔，让两颗饱满的乳肉夹住自己的性器，满是柱间爱液的柱身在胸脯间开始摩擦起来，那饱满的顶端不时戳刺着柱间微张的嘴唇，男性浓郁的味道布满柱间的口鼻，柱间下意识的伸出舌头舔弄着。田岛忍不住喘息，在柱间的胸肉间用力的抽插。

　　“等那个小子出来，我一定要把他的母亲狠狠干一次。”田岛恶狠狠地说着，他低下头，看着柱间无意识吮吸自己的硬物，终于忍不住射在了这张被欲望充满的脸上。那白色的浊物溅射在柱间的额头和嘴唇上，田岛低下头，用手指将自己的东西代入柱间的口中。

　　“唔……”柱间因为腥膻的味道而皱眉，却又忍不住夹紧了自己的腿。

　　田岛替柱间抹了脸，又意犹未尽的抱着柱间。他的手重新回到那贪婪的肉穴口，手指逗弄着阴蒂与花瓣，那被吞入的假阳具在他的操纵下，不断地顶入那不容易被满足的花穴里。柱间被随意勾起了欲望，张着腿，花穴开合着。那阳具在他的穴中旋转着，反复摩擦着他的敏感点。

　　“够……够了。”柱间喘息着，花穴在激动间又喷出了透明的春潮。他的阴蒂在这样的把玩之中饱涨的厉害，而这时，田岛硬起来的事物又在他的股缝间磨蹭起来。田岛一边在臀缝间抽送，一边用手指抠挖着敏感的花穴，前后都在他掌中控制的柱间身体禁不住绷紧，被揉弄的胸肉也被掐弄着乳头，整个人就像是被欲望统治着。

　　柱间都不知道自己被这样玩弄了多久，当柱间总算射在他股缝间时，他抖着腿喷出了淫水，可是即便这个时候田岛也没有停下他的手，他将假阳具抽出再往内里一送，浅黄色的尿液最终从柱间的腿间倾泻而出。那尿液汩汩流出，打湿了已经被浸透的被子，柱间几乎窒息似的大口呼吸着，整个人都因为被快感贯穿而茫茫然。

　　脏的东西最后被丢在一边，田岛重新替柱间换上了床被，两人睡在被里，柱间因为这一番玩弄，已经快困得睁不开眼。可他睡前也没有忘记记恨田岛，张嘴在他脖子上狠狠咬了一下。

　　田岛总算在心理上获得了足够多的满足，尤其是柱间忘了叫他把那根假阳具抽出。他搂着困倦的柱间，亲吻着他的颈项，按捺着冲动，只是将手放在柱间的腿间表示着占有的欲望。

　　　　幕三十三  
　　

　　等到三日的庆典结束后，柱间和田岛又回到宇智波宅邸内。和往年比起来，还要更隆重些，一应摆设都换了全新的；庭院的树木在冬天已经凋零，但在月见的安排下妆点上了祈福的挂件；里里外外被打扫得干干净净。柱间从马车上下来，打量着焕然一新的家，兴致都高了不少，前前后后看了看，又吩咐月见从仓库里安排些更适宜的摆放。

　　在柱间操心这些事情的时候，田岛从来都是不说话的，他回到房间，姿态肃整的练字。柱间安排完，回来的时候看着放在一边的字，田岛的字跟他这个人外表也差不多，看上去严肃端正得很。

　　他伴在田岛的身边，挑了最好的几幅，又让月见拿去装裱，到时候摆在房间里也是不错的摆设。

　　然后，就真的要过年了。

　　过年前一天的时候，宇智波一家的人总算齐齐整整的聚在家里。因为事情繁多，赶回涡之国已经来不及，旋涡一家的姐弟也在这里过年。柱间提前就猜想是这样，就让月见在后院安排了水户的房间，而在前面安排了水峪的，水户是个十分懂事的孩子，早上的时候就来给起床的柱间来说吉利话。

　　柱间还是女人的模样，身子也很沉重，这一天的宇智波们会举办属于他们的庆典，下午的时候还有祭祀的活动，往年都是由斑主持，今年因为泉奈在大名面前很受到重视，于是被斑提议让泉奈主持。负责主持祭祀的人要早早准备起来，作为族长的田岛也不能清闲，于是柱间一觉醒来，枕头边上就已经空了。

　　水户和那两个贴身的姑娘帮着柱间起身，蜜豆给柱间梳起头发，玲子则在整理着柱间的和服。这件和服还是男式的款式，却比柱间平日穿的都要花哨些，如果穿在其他人身上想必是个浪荡子。

　　柱间难免有些不自在，可真把衣服穿上身了，艳丽不失潇洒，水户看着他的时候都愣了一下，又忍不住低头笑了下。

　　“叔叔真好看。”

　　柱间对着镜子打量一下，镜子是他从商人那里收来的，人高的铜镜，打磨的工艺很好，让照在镜子上的人显得挺拔又漂亮。可是他现在正隆起个肚子呢，水户这句好看也让柱间觉得难为情。

　　柱间说：“衣服是挺好看的。”

　　旋涡水户说：“变成女人的样子也好看。”她膝行过去，替柱间把一些细处整理了。

　　蜜豆和玲子这时候到了门外去，按照千手香的规定，她们得按时去拿给柱间的膳食和调理的药物。这时候因为有水户的照看，她们也不用留在这里。

　　柱间说：“你就不要取笑我了。”他掰着手指算，还有好些天才能把孩子生下来。

　　旋涡水户说道：“您还在千手族的时候，不就是大家都称道的美男子吗？”

　　柱间倒是惊讶了：“还有这样的事情吗？”他可从来没有关注呢，这个惊讶的样子让水户笑了起来。

　　他们闲话了一阵，柱间看了看时间，忽然想了起来：“你的弟弟水峪呢？”

　　“他还是小孩子的个性，对宇智波一族的祭祀感兴趣，一早就跟六木他们跑去会场了。”说起这个弟弟，水户都有些无奈了，“都快要到吃饭的时候，也不记得回来。”

　　水户还是副为弟弟操心的样子，柱间看她这样担心，就让她去看看好放下心来：“宇智波的祭祀也很有意思，我这里不缺人手，你也不用一味的陪着我。”

　　水户点了点头，听了柱间的话。而柱间等她走了，总算松了口气，站起来活动活动手脚，这随着身子越来越沉重，身边总是有人盯着瞧着，都快把他看出花来了。现在身边没有人，于他而言，简直是笼鸟脱困，自在得没话说。他推开门，左右顾盼，这个时候大家都忙着筹备晚上的年饭，也没有多少人看着这里，柱间穿上鞋自在的在府邸里散起步。

　　哪怕身上多带了包袱，他也是千手柱间，在这个宅子里只要他不想被人发现，也没谁可以发现他。

　　除了斑这个意外。

　　回到家里的斑，听着楼下的响动声，蜜豆正在叫着柱间的名字。足够耳聪目明的忍者当然能够发现，在名字呼喊之中，那些脚步的移动。斑恍惚间意识到，自己已经这么久没有见到柱间了，蜜豆的呼喊声就像是打开了一道开关，他的心跳动的厉害，仿佛在叫嚣着想要快点看到柱间。斑走出了自己的房间，屏息去接近柱间。

　　他甚至能够听得出柱间的步伐比以前更加的沉重了些，这想来是因为他的肚子里还有个孩子。

　　柱间躲进了一件和室，甚至因为成功躲避了蜜豆而开心得轻笑一声。看来怀孕时惬意的生活也消磨了他的警戒心，斑走了过去，然后猛地拉开了和室的门。

　　靠在墙壁上，抚摸着肚皮的柱间被斑吓了一跳，眼睛望过来时瞪圆了。

　　然后，他朝斑露出笑容，似乎看到斑就让他十分开心，

　　斑几乎要因为这个笑容而感到晕眩，他扶着门，然后伸手握住了柱间的手臂，把两个女孩子叫过来。

　　柱间从遇到朋友的喜悦中回神，立刻认识到了残酷的现实——他被捉住了。

　　“夫人在这里，你们快让他吃药吧。”他看了眼心虚的柱间，“父亲要是知道，大概会说你不稳重了。”

　　柱间缩了缩脖子，嘀咕着：“你要是怀孕了就知道多难熬了，我也只是想活动活动生锈的骨头。”他看看斑还握着的自己的手，试图抽了一下，结果被斑握得更紧了些。

　　斑说道：“父亲要是知道我在家都没看牢你，也要怪我了。”

　　柱间拿斑没有辙，老老实实地跟他回到后院的位置。蜜豆给他送来调理身体的药，柱间边啜饮着药，边打量着感觉好些日子没有见面的斑。

　　因为伤势的原因，斑在那座城镇调养了一阵，之后就跟着旋涡水户四处打探的消息。柱间都是辗转听闻着斑的消息——在千手给他的信件里，或者是田岛写的那些汇报中。

　　斑去查探三尾的动向了，并且在水户、泉奈的帮助下，封印了三尾；三尾之后，斑因为负伤的缘故，在木叶调养生息了数天；斑接到大名的调令，去为大名完成任务。因为这样那样的原因，柱间也是现在才看到久违的斑。药在手中喝完，柱间歇了口气，看着跪坐在自己面前的斑，蜜豆给他上了杯茶，斑没有喝只是维持着一贯毫无表情的神情。

　　柱间看着斑脸颊上露出的颧骨，忽然意识到斑瘦了。

　　“我都好久没看到你了，任务很繁重吗？”柱间询问道，“月见都跟我抱怨，你的房间快要长草了。但是又不敢擅入你房间，只能等到快过年的时候按照规矩去打扫。”

　　斑说道：“一件事后面总是接着一件事，好像真的过了很久。”斑控制着自己的语气，望着容光焕发的柱间。

　　柱间看起来被照顾得很好，连黑色的长发都有着被精心照料后的丝缎般质感，脸上的皮肤透着红润，显示着柱间的血气十分充足。唯一辛苦的，大概就是无论是跪是坐都非常辛苦。柱间坐了一会，就改变了自己的姿态，蜜豆拿出软枕让他卧着，柱间舒展开的姿态格外好看，他抚着自己家的小腹。那样起伏的曲线，看起来是日子渐渐近了。

　　“这样的日子还习惯吗？”斑询问道，为了掩饰自己的神态，他喝了口茶。

　　“刚开始不习惯，现在习惯了但是不喜欢。”柱间怪罪似的瞪了斑，“想散步一下，都会被多管闲事的人抓个正着，真是命苦。”

　　斑这时候不开口最好，于是他只是看着柱间。眼睛在眉梢眼角那鲜活的恼怒上打个转，作为儿子，可真不应该这样看着继母，这个房间里还有其他的闲人呢。斑只能转过身，指着面对庭院的门扉让蜜豆她们打开。

　　他说道：“既然这样，那我赔你冬景好了。”

　　这样的赔罪差强人意，庭院里树木已经萧条，只是装饰着挂件显得很喜庆。柱间赏景不能喝茶，玲子又上了汤汤水水供他饮用，他有一搭没一搭的跟斑说些话，问他三尾是什么模样，问他最近有什么新鲜事。斑望着庭院里的景色，一一答他，两人乍看好似是关系要好的继母继子。

　　斑自己内心的波澜却是不足为人道。

　　他用了许多时间，在日日夜夜里，反反复复的跟自己说，柱间已经嫁给了你的父亲。

　　然而当人实实在在出现眼前时，只是一个笑容就令他花费许多时间铸就的心防，转眼变成丢盔弃甲。他不能拒绝柱间，不能不去同他说话，只是听着那悠闲的语调，就觉得心绪都就此被抚平。

　　“这次的时间是什么时候开始？”柱间忽然问道。

　　“等用过饭之后，就可以开始了。”斑回答道。宇智波家的祭祀都是需要由德高望重的巫女占卜出来，每一次的时辰都不一样，而这一次是从中午之后开始。

　　“好歹不是半夜，”柱间说道，“这要是半夜，我可就不能看了。”

　　言下之意，是这次的祭祀他还要看呢。真正做下决定的柱间也没有谁能拗回来，斑能做的只是让蜜豆通知厨房早点做好饭，这样在祭祀开始之前，柱间还能小睡休息一会。  
　　幕三十四

　　宇智波一族的祭祀是相当隆重的，作为祭祀的主角，泉奈在之前已经无数次地复习过祭祀中需要的动作。他换上壁画中祖先所穿着的衣饰，白色的衣服和抹额让他显得格外英俊，他配上锐利的短刀，等待着时间的接近。

　　午睡睡醒的柱间在斑的陪伴下来到了场地，他如今的模样也并不希望引人注目，于是就在一旁观看着。

　　这时候也有不少慕名而来的浪人，对于无家可归的人而言，既然连过年的地方都没有了，那倒不如见识见识宇智波一族只在祭祀时展现的幻术。

　　当时辰接近的时候，巫乐奏起，最开始应当由女巫为泉奈伴舞——当你要祭祀祖先之时，首先就应当让祖先的意识降临到这片土地。

　　负责主持的田岛很快发现在一旁坐在给族内长者安排的席位里的柱间，哪怕怀有身孕都不忘记看热闹，有一个年轻又活泼的伴侣总是不免担心。田岛的脸虽然黑了，但是依旧克制着情绪，他能怎么样，难道还能下去把这个不听话，甚至让继子带出门的年轻人抓起来打一顿屁股吗？田岛什么都不能做，只能压抑着，按照他应该做的，将今天的主角泉奈指引出。

　　身穿着祖先服饰的泉奈跳着巫舞，所有人都把目光集中在他的身上，柱间也不例外，可是他看了一会，却又想起了前两年在台上跳着的斑。

　　斑那时候会将散乱的头发束起来，他舞蹈的样子更有力度，那双写轮眼更加的慑人。这样想着的柱间，将目光放在一边的斑身上，然后问道：“怎么今年不是你了？”

　　“我已经不小了，不再适合这种跳这种献给神明的舞蹈。”斑回答道，“而泉奈他如今也够资格跳这样的舞蹈了。”

　　“原来你这么老了吗？”柱间随口说道。

　　斑笑了一声，但是没有接话。

　　泉奈最后施展出宇智波秘传的秘术，一同辅助他的人还有十数个穿着白衣的年轻人，绚烂的场景笼罩着台下的人，谁也不能用语言形容看到的场景，在这勾勒出来的环境之中，宇智波的家族徽记熠熠生辉。当幻境撤下后，还有人为此久久不能回神，而柱间只是轻抚着自己的腹部，就在刚才他感觉到自己的小腹被踢中了一下。以往虽然有些疼痛，但是这样明显的踢弄还是第一次。

　　“怎么了？”斑问道。

　　“你弟弟，他踢了我一下……”柱间还在回味那一瞬间的感觉，并没有看到在斑脸上一闪而过的神情。

　　是的，他喜欢的人正怀着他的弟弟。斑沉默了一下，随后说道：“那就回去休息一下吧，之后就是祭祀后的狂欢，场面太乱了。”

　　柱间点了点头，依从了斑的话。回到宅子里的他，被终于从繁琐安排里脱身的月见数落，作为孕夫，柱间也算是个不老实的孕夫，有了孩子怎么可以这样任性呢。

柱间的耳朵都要起茧了，斑在送他到家时，就找了借口离开。在柱间为了自己肚子里的孩子而被牵动情绪时，他站在一旁，只是被提醒着自己所失去的事物——千手柱间肚子里的孩子是他的弟弟。

斑出了门时，就遇到了匆匆回到家里的田岛。

　　还穿着礼服的田岛拉住了斑，问道：“你今天怎么陪着柱间去看祭祀？”

　　斑回过神，望着自己父亲的眼睛回答道：“他想看祭祀，于是我就陪他去了，毕竟待在家里太没有趣味。”

　　“那怎么又这么快回来了？”

　　“他说孩子踢了他一下，我看马上就要到狂欢的时候，就劝他回到家里，主持家宴。”

　　田岛的脸色这时候好看了些，他松开斑的手，说道：“你去喊你弟弟，让他不要因为祭祀收尾的任务而忘记了家宴。”

　　斑点了点头，朝着会场去了。结束巫舞的舞者，其实也没有多少繁琐的事情，只是因为表现出色，而会被男男女女难纠缠着。以往换做是斑，只会用阴沉沉的脸色将人吓退，而换到一贯对人友善的泉奈那里，想要脱身就没有那么容易。

　　斑来到的时候，泉奈正被几个漂亮的女孩子围堵着，他脸颊微红，显然是不知道该怎么办。斑的来到，就像是救星一样，只要斑一召唤他，泉奈赶忙指着斑，就跑了过来。

　　同样看到斑的还有旋涡姐弟，水峪看到泉奈在这里，就兴奋地上前来说：“泉奈，你的幻术用得可真好，舞也跳得好看。”

　　泉奈说道：“我哥哥跳得更好，是你没眼福。”

　　水峪根本不想听泉奈赞美斑，于是下一句预备好的话没有了着落。水户看了忍不住笑，看着斑说：“想必是族长大人让你来提醒泉奈不要错过家宴，也幸好你来了，不然他可能真的要错过了。”

　　泉奈红了脸，对于这样的取笑也没有什么可反驳的。他们一行人回到宇智波的宅子，月见已经开始将前厅布置好了，厨房的帮厨在埋头苦干着，而食物的香气已经从那里飘散出来。旋涡水峪这时候比当初刚刚变成人柱力时要开朗很多，闻着香气就跟着月见去厨房里帮忙，名曰帮忙实际上也是先找吃的垫肚子，就为了看完整宇智波家的祭祀筹备，他中午硬是饿着肚子。

　　等待家宴的时候，田岛还是那一身主持那会的礼服，显得肃整端庄，他跪正在自己与柱间的房里；而穿着一身花哨男装的柱间，则卧在抱枕堆里，被这样一本正经的田岛数落着。

　　“蜜豆都跟我说了，你哄着水户去找弟弟，结果自己四处乱走。”田岛说道，“这样也就算了，还给自己的继子发现。你这样让他怎么尊敬你这个母亲。”

　　柱间叹了口气说：“真的很无聊，要是你也多了这么大个肚腩，你还不知道会怎么样呢。”他这样说着，边打量着田岛，遥想着他真有了跟自己一样的肚腩，这场景在脑子里变得清晰，柱间捂着嘴笑起来。田岛看他没个正形的样子，颇有些无可奈何的用手掌拍打了一下脚边的榻榻米。

　　“态度端正点。”田岛说道。

　　柱间睁大眼睛点点头，可田岛也不指望他现在能听进去话，这时候柱间拉着他的手，带到自己的小腹那里，说道：“他踢我了……”

　　田岛的手落在柱间的腹部，也正如柱间所说的那样，薄薄的肚皮下，有一点正向外踹着。那感觉稍纵即逝，可田岛还犹在回味，他低头看着柱间眯起了眼，忍不住凑过去在柱间的额头亲吻一下。

　　“真是拿你没办法。”

　　

　　田岛最后牵着柱间出来，因为是女人的模样，扶着门扉低头进来的柱间没有一点违和感。

　　座位分别坐了两边，一边是宇智波兄弟，一边是旋涡姐弟。旋涡水峪已经不是第一次看到这样子的柱间，却还是有些挪不回目光。

　　在他记忆里的千手族长还是那个强大得足以镇压尾兽的忍者，现在变成女人的模样确实明媚艳丽。旋涡水户拍打了一下自己的弟弟，水峪回过神，就看到柱间对自己笑了一下，忍不住红了脸起来。

　　“你要是对变身有兴趣，以旋涡一族的查克拉量，维持起来也挺容易的。”柱间直接说道。

　　旋涡水峪迷迷糊糊答了一声好，随后又反应过来，自己干嘛要学这样的变身术。

　　月见将饭菜送了上来，又额外带了些平时不常出现在忍者桌上的酒水。因为席上的人不同，也分别供了三种不同的酒水，给柱间的则是用水果榨出的汁。以往这时候总要小酌几杯的柱间叹了口气，看着田岛的酒瓶颇为艳羡。

　　“我可以……”柱间眼巴巴的看着。

　　“不行。”田岛直接让柱间还没说完的话胎死腹中。给柱间准备的食物也跟其他人有些不同，都是更营养的吃食，也没有冷食。

　　柱间得好好吃饭，于是田岛就负责照顾着同柱间有姻亲关系的旋涡姐弟。

　　“你们在这里还住得习惯吗？”田岛和颜悦色的问道。

　　“都很好，谢谢您。”水户回答道，这些天她也依旧不时的跟着斑，“我和水峪都被照顾地很好。”

　　“那再多住长一些时间也无所谓，有什么事情就直接找斑。”田岛看着脸红了的水户，又看了眼愣住的斑，“我家这个傻小子比较迟钝，你就要辛苦些了。”

　　这个话水户没有接，只是露出羞怯的神情。斑回过神，直接说道：“我会的，父亲。”

　　这个答案让田岛很满意，又开始让大家都喝起酒来，每个喝酒的人都要说吉利的祝词。柱间甚至以喝祝词为理由，强行从田岛的酒杯里喝了半杯酒。

　　每个人都有些微醺，又是在新年的时候，哪怕举止有些放肆都该习以为常。

　　喝了酒之后，泉奈的脸颊变得像名叫番茄的蔬菜，而斑则神情越发内敛起来，也不知道喝的酒精都去哪里了。

　　田岛说道：“泉奈今年已经主持了祭祀，等再过不久，说不定就要带着心上人回家了。”

　　泉奈反驳道：“这种事情怎么能够着急。父亲，哥哥还没有结婚呢。”

　　“你哥哥……你哥哥说不定快了。”田岛直接说道。

　　几乎没有反驳一句的斑看起来，就像是默认一样。最开始促成这桩婚事的柱间关注着斑的神情，心中忐忑着，他总担心着斑是否会满意水户，假若斑不过是为了能够满足他父亲的殷殷期待，那他就会是害了两个人。柱间惴惴不安着，斑的沉默让他不由地认识到一件事——斑在忍耐着什么。

　　他是否做错了什么？这个想法让柱间有些消沉，他用手抚摸着自己的腹部，仿佛这样会让他觉得安定些。

　　田岛这时候看向柱间，关切的问：“他又在闹吗？”

　　柱间摇了摇头，他兴致不高的样子让田岛不免有些奇怪，但是在儿子的面前又不宜太过亲昵，于是田岛维持着席间的气氛。水峪是个天真的少年，喝了酒后就十分开心的唱起了歌，少年青涩的嗓子听起来别有趣味，他又闹着水户跟他一起唱，于是姐弟唱起了涡之国的乡土歌谣，泉奈打着拍子，招呼着坐在外围的仆人进来。在这个时候，过于繁琐的礼节也没有那么必要，泉奈有感觉到一点气氛的微妙，便又给自己的兄长劝了酒。

　　斑接下来喝酒就没有停下来，却始终没有显露在脸上，神色依旧十分清醒。田岛看到他这样，也陪他喝了许多，而月见给田岛上的是补身的鹿茸酒，等到酒气涌了上来，田岛便有些“不胜酒力”了。

　　“柱间，你既然不太舒服，就回房间休息去吧。过年守岁有他们这些年轻人就好了。”田岛搂着柱间的腰身说道。

　　而柱间想了想，点了头，却是田岛带着他回到后面。田岛搂着柱间，两人依偎得很近，近到柱间能闻到田岛身上药酒特有的苦味。

　　等到进到房间里，田岛将门砰得拉上，巨大的声音让柱间吓了一跳。而田岛则握着他的手，抚摸着自己的下面，柱间一摸脸比喝了酒还红，他摸到了田岛硬热的下体。那热物摸起来简直烫手，他想到那股药酒的味道，只想在心里叫苦。田岛这时候带着柱间倒在地上，亲昵的贴近着他，将他压在自己与榻榻米之间。

　　田岛问道：“柱间，你为什么神色不悦？是斑冒犯到你了吗？”

　　柱间连忙摇头，回道：“他怎么会冒犯到我，你怎么会这么想。”

　　田岛摸着柱间顺滑的头发，说道：“那你为什么晚上神色恹恹，既不是身体不舒服，又不是斑冒犯到你了，那究竟是什么原因？”他边说，边凑近了柱间的脸颊，用胡渣蹭着柱间光滑的皮肤。

　　柱间一噎，也不知道把自己心里想的合不合适。但是这样的神色很快被田岛察觉了，有些酒气上头的田岛喝道：“有什么好犹豫的，你直接把心里的话说出来就好，夫妻之间有什么不能讲明的？莫非，你有事在瞒着我？”

　　“你都在想什么呢？”柱间也不知道是该生气还是该笑，“我只是觉得斑不开心，他是不满意水户吗？我怕我们挑错了人选，到时候斑和水户会闹不愉快。”

　　田岛说道：“斑从来都是这个样子的，你是怎么觉得他不满意水户的？”他喝了药酒，这时候药气正往上涌，不免有些气血燥热，语气也更重了，“其实是你不满意斑娶水户，所以才不开心吧。”

　　田岛说完，就忍不住强吻着柱间，堵住了柱间的辩解。他伸手去解柱间的腰带，那身好看的衣裳，在此时他眼里，都像是柱间的罪证，他说道：“穿戴的这么漂亮，你是穿给我看的，还是穿给他们看的。斑不过跟你认识几个月，你们就这么要好？水户听说当初差点成为你婚约的妻子？你是想要勾引他们吗？”

　　田岛说完打完了酒嗝，没什么逻辑的胡说八道让柱间涨红了脸。他边推开田岛，边说道：“你在胡说八道些什么，什么婚约的妻子！什么……我跟斑要好有什么不对？我们是朋友！”说到斑是自己朋友时，那困扰着柱间的负疚又涌上心头，柱间扭过头，不想跟田岛这个醉鬼纠缠。可是田岛却没有那么轻易的放过他，酒气上涌的田岛剥着柱间的衣服，看到裸露出来的胸脯时，更觉得自己硬得难受。

　　“你为什么不辩解？”田岛介怀道，他的手摸向柱间的腿，柱间想要踢开他，却怕动作幅度太大伤到孩子，只能顺着田岛的动作，慌张地说着：“你小心点，不要伤到孩子。”

　　田岛残存的理智勉强记得些，动作温柔了些，可是却不忘记想要将自己硬涨的下体往柱间的花穴插去。柱间只能尽力抵住田岛，说道：“阿香说你不能插进去，你想想孩子……你想想孩子啊。”田岛喘了一口气，最后把脸埋在柱间的下体，柱间只感觉到田岛湿热的吐息落在自己的花穴口，一条滑腻的软物落在他的阴蒂上，这样的刺激几乎让他本能的收缩下面。湿润的花瓣擦过田岛的下巴，那粗糙的质感让柱间忍不住夹紧。可是一想到那里是田岛的下巴，就觉得更加的羞耻。

　　“不要碰那里……”柱间被田岛抬高了双腿，他本能的用手护住自己的腹部，想要踢田岛的脚无从着落，而更让人难受的是，他的下体正被田岛舔舐着，敏感的阴蒂被反复的舔吮着，甚至被用牙齿小心翼翼的磕碰着。体内的春潮因为这样直接的刺激而泛滥着，柱间不由的收紧自己的花穴，从里面涌出的潮水汩汩流出，散发出性的味道。田岛用舌头舔着那些汁液，滑腻的舌头顺着张开的穴口探索着内部，那柔软的触感让柱间觉得怪异极了，可是他没办法反抗，只是被反复吮着、戳刺着，那灵活的舌头搜刮着流出的汁液，范围内可触及的位置都没有被错过。柱间觉得被舔过的地方痒极了，可是每一次收紧，却只能感受到那滑腻的舌头。田岛扒开柱间的腿，将舌头探索得更深，不得不仰着腿对着天花板的柱间扭着自己的臀，一方面心理上难以接受，一方面却又没办法抛开那古怪的快感。

　　“好奇怪……”柱间发出哭泣似的呻吟，舌头在他的甬道里反复搅动着，却始终没办法触及深处。他受到欲望的驱使，一面护着孩子，一面将自己的腿张开到极致。

　　可是田岛下一步的举动，更让他感到恐慌了。田岛将柱间的腿架起，已经没办法忍耐的硬物抵在花穴外，最后随着水渍声响起，那硬物滑进花道内，湿滑的肉壁食髓知味的包裹上来，田岛和柱间同时发出了喘息声。田岛想要开始抽送，柱间却揪着他的头发，跟他说道：“你轻点，不要伤到孩子。”他挣扎的动作却是让硬物滑得更深了些，柱间呻吟一声，因为那一瞬间的摩擦而感到腰腿都酥麻了。

　　“你还知道孩子吗？”田岛嘀咕着，然后开始小幅度的抽插着，他硬热的性器一次次的碾磨着敏感点，柱间夹紧了花穴，在田岛的动作间，那里很快因为分泌的淫水而变得泥泞不堪。田岛感觉到那湿热的小口在吮吸着自己，想将自己带的更深，便旋着半边的身子，调整着动作，从侧面操干着柱间。他从后背抱着柱间，向上顶着花穴。他咬着柱间的耳朵，喘息着说道：“你怕我弄伤孩子，你为什么夹那么紧……你分明是想把我吸进去，你这个小淫娃。”他汗湿的胸膛贴着柱间的背，男人带着酒气的声息让柱间连背都没有支撑，软在田岛的怀抱里。

　　“我没有……你……”柱间因为田岛的话语而颤抖着，可是下体却和他所想的相反，又将田岛往里面带，柱间闭着眼睛就能感觉到那硕大的顶端一次次的在自己的子宫口徘徊，每一次触碰到，都让他两腿酸软，淫水泛滥。

　　“穿着那样的男装，奶子却这么明显……”田岛用手抓着柱间的胸脯，大力揉捏着，这里因为怀孕的缘故，比以前显得更包满了些，田岛这时候也没有平时的自制，讲着自己都口齿不清的粗口，但是随着这些话语，却使柱间越发的激动。田岛感受着那里贪婪的吮吸，又低沉着呻吟骂道：“你喜欢那里被叫成奶子吗？荡妇。”他感觉到柱间的乳头在自己的掌心里硬的就像是石子一样，他伸手捏动着，让那里在自己的指尖变成各种的形状。又痛又爽的感觉让柱间止不住的呻吟，他尚存的理智让他破碎地说着劝导田岛的话语，“不要这样子……好难受。”

　　“你分明那么爽……”田岛恶狠狠的吻着柱间的脖子，“奶子抖得那么厉害，下面又咬的不松口，口是心非的荡妇。”他嘴上这么说的，但是也始终没有大力抽插着，无从发泄的硬物从湿淋淋的花穴中抽出，最后在后穴那里磨蹭着。那顶端凭借着润滑，挤了进去，柱间本能的夹紧着，而田岛根本没有理会，一点点的顶了进去。滑腻的柱身将淫水涂抹在了柱间的肠道内，每一次的抽送都把这个紧闭的肉穴给操开一些。

　　“我……我不是荡妇。”柱间咬紧了嘴唇，却没办法不呻吟出声。

　　肉穴和前面的花穴插弄起来有所不同，虽然不怎么通畅，却是更紧致些。柱间则在又痛又酥麻的感觉中，感觉到前面的空虚，那里只是空流着汁水，填满花径的硬物没了，只是让那里空敞着。柱间忍耐不住的摇摆着后臀，被田岛拍了一记。

　　田岛骂道：“还说不是荡妇，你不是被操的很爽吗？”他用手摸着柱间前面湿淋淋的花穴，那几乎浸湿手掌的淫水被他抹在了柱间的胸脯上，花液浓郁的味道刺激着柱间，他感觉到前后都被田岛把玩着，脑子里再也找不到称之为理智的东西，只是依靠着本能搂着自己的腹部，在田岛的攻伐中破碎呻吟着。

　　“你看你奶子抖的多厉害，喜欢上面的味道吗？都是你的骚味。”田岛的粗口说的越来越流利，而柱间则在这样言语的刺激下感受到异样的快感，仿佛被这样说着，他就真的是一个荡妇一样。他摇摆着后臀，后穴的甬道缴紧着，田岛则更用力的操弄着，因为不用担心撞击到子宫口，田岛无所顾忌的反复抽送着。柱间柔韧的身体在他的顶弄下渐渐被欲望主宰，周身因为难以承受的快感而泛红着，那空虚的前面只是用手指奸淫着还不够，田岛边数落着柱间的淫荡，边拿出假阳具插入柱间的身体。那假物几乎受到了柱间的热烈欢迎，花穴将它咬住，随着田岛的搅动而止不住的流着淫水。

　　田岛瞥见在房间一角的镜子，直接将含着自己性器和假阳具的柱间抱起，失重让柱间有些惶恐，直到田岛抱着他走到镜子面前。田岛放下柱间，让他大张着腿对着镜子，后背抵着自己的胸膛，钳制着柱间可能的反抗。将室内的一切都映照进去的镜子照出了沉迷欲望的柱间，他头发被汗水浸湿，被揉捏出红印的胸脯因为他激烈的呼吸而上下晃动着，田岛的性器抵在他的后穴里，而前面则插着那根假阳具，能够获得快感的洞都被插满着。柱间扭过头，却被田岛逼着不得不面朝着镜子。

　　“看看你自己！”田岛亲吻着柱间的耳朵，用手颠着他饱满的胸脯，“你是不是很淫荡……”

　　柱间的下体剧烈的吞吐着，眼前所看到的一切都刺激着他的欲望，他摇着头，却没办法否认自己的每个洞都被操着。他甚至能看到自己的花穴张合着，淫水从那里缓缓的流出，湿润了他身下的榻榻米。

　　“我好……淫荡……”柱间捂着自己的脸，却又被田岛拿下自己的手。田岛挺动着腰，上下撞着柱间。大着肚子的女人在镜子里抖着他的胸脯，没羞没躁的一手抚着肚皮，一手支撑着身体，柱间即使闭上眼睛，这样的场景也始终在他的脑海里。他紧缩着的下体将田岛搅得又痛又爽。

　　“下贱，你有没有勾引其他人！”田岛质问着。他用手抽送着那根假阳具，看着肉花在进出间不断的开放闭合。

　　“我没……我没有……”

　　田岛没有因为这一句话而感到满足，他又进一步逼问着柱间：“你喜欢被操，是不是每个人操你都可以？”

　　他反复抽送着，那滑腻的水让他的手被浸润着，柱间呻吟着，摇着自己的头，最后哭喊着：“我只给你操过……”他崩溃一样的哭着，抽着气的样子看起来可怜极了。

　　田岛说道：“你今后也只能给我操。”他让柱间看着镜子里的自己，让他看着自己交合的地方，在羞耻和快感之中的千手柱间全身都被田岛玩弄着，他在激烈的动作间能做的也只是一手捂着自己的腹部，仿佛这样就能保护着孩子不受冲击。

　　田岛看着镜子里摇晃着的胸部，用两手狠狠抓弄着，看着被揉捏成各种样子的胸脯，只觉得自己的下体硬的就要射了出来。他狠狠地向上顶弄着，一下子顶入到了后穴极深入的地方。柱间只感觉到只隔着一层薄薄的肉膜就要触碰到自己的孩子，不免觉得恐惧，但是难以言喻的快感已经攀升至巅峰，他已经流淌了许久淫液的花穴更是饱涨得厉害。

　　脑海中闪出一抹白光，柱间一时忘乎所以，等空白的感觉过去之后，才惊觉自己已经虚脱了。再看着眼前的场景，才发现刚才花穴喷溅出一股水，在田岛射出精液的顶撞下，朝着镜子喷洒而去。那透明的水液在镜子上留下湿渍，从来没有潮吹得这样厉害的柱间软下身，倒在田岛的怀里。田岛却还意犹未尽，他理智回来许多，可是下身却依旧硬挺着。他搂着柱间的腰身，用舌头舔弄着柱间身上的花液以及汗水，柱间拍打着他，却没有力气再反抗，只能任由着田岛把自己周身都舔弄一遍，在他极度敏感下，又插进了已经软和下来的肉穴。

今天的夜晚也格外的漫长，柱间只感觉到一股又一股的精液填补着自己的后穴，而在失神时说的那些羞耻话，田岛又反复在他耳边说着。他已经精疲力竭，再也没有哭喊的力气，只能用呻吟之后的干哑嗓子应着。最后，就是田岛什么时候停止的，柱间都没有记忆，只是搂着自己的孩子，在欲望中反复沉浮着。

 

　　幕三十六

　　柱间还是第一次这么生气。

　　田岛早上一睁眼就看到自己的伴侣黑着张脸，他宿醉后的头还在痛，躺在满是暧昧味道的房间里，田岛过了好一会才回忆起是什么让柱间这么生气。那些香艳的内容在他的脑海里翻滚着，田岛只能拍着自己的额头感叹喝酒误事。

　　可想起来也是于事无补，柱间已经皱起了他的眉头，双手抱胸的坐着。

　　田岛坐起身，只能对着柱间讪讪笑着。柱间撇了嘴，对于这种没什么诚意的笑容敬谢不敏。这一房间的味道，实在不适合让蜜豆、玲子两个姑娘来收拾，田岛昏沉着脑袋给自己套上衣服。整理衣服的时候，又看到镜子上难堪的痕迹，干笑了两声。

　　“笑什么，”柱间不悦道，“成熟这么久的大男人，做错了事情还笑得出来吗？”

　　“我昨天喝得是有些多了……”田岛歉意的说道，企图将昨天自己的胡说八道也带过去。

　　柱间哼了一声，开始喊着人：“月见、月见，给我把族里的大夫喊过来。”

　　月见被人通报着赶过来，打开门的时候没忍住抽了口气，但是最精明的人知道管好自己的举止。她低着头，边收拾着，边快速说道：“找阿草去喊大夫了。”

　　柱间的神色并没有因为月见的说法而变得好看，而是盯着月见把脏了的地方迅速擦干净，房间也被敞开着让味道好更快的散出去。蜜豆很快送来给柱间饮用的汤药，田岛看着这兴师动众的样子，更不知道该说些什么了。

　　族里的大夫睡眼惺忪的过来，守岁的结果是眼圈下的青黑，他给柱间号了下脉象，又谨慎地问了句：“昨夜是不是有大人饮酒过了？”

　　柱间看了眼田岛，大夫咳嗽了一声，说道：“适量的房事是在允许的，只是……凡事都要有所节制。不然过犹不及啊……”

　　“过犹不及哦。”柱间重复了一遍，田岛长这么大还第一次有种坐立难安的感觉。

　　两位大人之间谜一样的气氛让大夫立刻明白，多说多错不如利索干事，于是拿着笔写好了方子就让玲子跟着自己回家配药。

　　“除了喝些药外，要注意食补和节制。”大夫走前都没有忘记叮嘱。

　　等到大夫走后，月见和蜜豆她们有志一同的出去了，只留下田岛和柱间在房间里。

　　少了旁人在场，柱间面子上好过些，这时候靠近柱间，低声道：“我昨天是有些错，你不要生气了。”

　　“那些还只能叫做有些错吗？”柱间都有些委屈，“你昨晚都说了些什么话，那叫人话吗？”

　　那些羞耻的话说来听就算了，还逼着他答应，除了那些话，还有那么多激烈的动作。早上柱间醒过来，看着自己身上那些痕迹，又酸又涨的下体，整个人也都要被吓坏了，谁知道对孩子有没有坏处啊。

　　田岛神色讪讪，还要做什么的时候，柱间就别过身，说道：“按照惯例，你不是要去安排族内的事务，去关照那些战死族人的亲属吗？”

　　“我只是想跟你说对不起……”田岛有些不自在的说道。

　　“那我听到了，你去忙你的吧。”柱间语气加重了些，“要是换在几个月前，我肯定是要揍你的。”

　　田岛看柱间一时半会消不了气，只能叮嘱着月见她们有情况再来通报自己。而柱间等到田岛一走，就低头抚着自己的小腹，只要想起昨晚的事情，他就觉得拳头都在发痒，天知道他得告诉自己多少遍动手对孩子不好，他才没用木遁直接把田岛丢出村子。

　　进来的月见看着柱间的脸色，不免语气小心翼翼了些，千手香的药方不知道会不会跟大夫的有抵触，于是她便按照往日的食补给柱间准备了吃的。柱间回过神，对着月见笑了笑，然后说道：“月见你给我收拾些衣服。”月见有些傻眼，柱间看她的神色又补充道，“不要紧张，也不是现在，过年的时候，总要留点颜面给他。”

　　月见低下头，低声应着。这就完全是主人家们在怄气了，她自然没有什么可说的。

　　

　　柱间往日从来没发过什么脾气，是再好相处不过的人，不懂事的继子也可以包容，毕竟换个角度想，谁也有过脑子进水的时候。柱间这次起身的时候，看着一身的狼藉，怎么想着都没办法给田岛换位思考辩解一番。

　　这个男人可也是四十多岁的年纪了，当初刚来到这里时，还时常义正言辞地教人规矩，柱间经常觉得他有道理，便遵照他说的那样做。可这样成熟的男人，竟然做出昨天那样的事情！柱间只要回想起来，就觉得一阵后怕，这还好是他，如果是寻常的女子早就要流产了，可即使他这样的体质，现在也还觉得下体隐隐作痛。

　　要说服自己原谅这样的过失，怎么可能做得到！

　　宇智波田岛从来没见过柱间真正生气的样子，回到家里看到不冷不热的柱间，也总觉得会像曾经那样，时间过了，自己再贴过去，夫妻之间还有什么事情解决不了的呢？

　　等到年过了，田岛回到家，看到空荡荡的房间，一时人就傻眼了。

　　他找来了月见，那个干练的女管家神色忐忑的给他递了柱间的留书，小声说道：“夫人要走，这宅子里也没人拦得住他……”

　　这个田岛也没办法否认。

　　等打开留书呢，柱间只留下利落坚决的字样：我回千手家了，孩子生下来再回来。

　　千手柱间决定的事情，往往很难改变，月见心惊胆战的看着田岛的脸色变幻着，最后田岛挥了挥手让月见退下去，自己对着房间发了会呆。

　　

　　柱间在扉间安排的暗部帮助下，带着简便的包袱就回到了千手家。听说兄长回家的扉间，还特地从木叶赶回了千手，他根本没有问为什么回来，只是把事情安排得巨细无靡，看架势是巴不得柱间因为家里舒服而住到天长地久。

　　柱间的房间还维持着从前的模样，除了庭院里的树木生的比以前更高壮外，仿佛只是主人出了个远门。

　　家里的仆从们将这里根据柱间的需求重新装饰着，四处都放上了软垫，让柱间能够舒服的倚着。扉间甚至还找来了两个伶俐的女孩子，她们聪明得很，看到族长变成了女人的模样，眉毛都不抬就开始替柱间打点着。扉间的办事能力从来没有让人担心过，但这么一副样子，分明是早就在等着这一天。

　　千手香这时候还打算在家里多赖一阵子再去宇智波家，哪里想到柱间就来了。等到给柱间号脉的时候，这个女大夫就啧啧有声，托着下巴说：“我就说男人都是禽兽。”

　　柱间沉默了一下，咳嗽一声。千手香才不管他，麻利地开起了方子：“看看一场房事把你虚的，我回来前你还是能再打只尾兽，这次摸起来顶多打半只。宇智波可真不是玩意儿！”她落下这个结论，就把方子给姑娘去抓药，看着柱间那张漂亮的脸孔，叹了口气，“虽然也不是不能理解。”

　　柱间给她做了个打住的手势，说道：“大概什么时候会生下来？”

　　千手香给他掰着手指头算了一下：“应该还有两个半月吧。”她有些忧心地看着柱间的腹部，“你的肚子算是比较大了，到时候可能会辛苦一些。”

　　柱间想到生产这一茬，简直头皮有些发麻，也没几个男人会有他这样的经历。

　　千手香看出他紧张，又陪着自己的族长说起了家长里短的闲话，哪个熟人已经能够独当一面，哪个千手跟宇智波家的人看对了眼，说了好一会话，就看到扉间黑着脸带来了田岛让人送来的信。

　　“有什么好送信的。”柱间撇了嘴，但是还是从扉间手里接过信，打开来看。

　　信上只字没有提柱间的自作主张，反而说了些软话，让他在千手家好好休息，调剂一下心情。字里行间都通情达理得很，末尾又附上送来的补品，叮嘱柱间要记得吃。

　　我忙完了就回去接你。柱间看着这行字，把信折了起来，招呼起了扉间。

　　“我都好久没跟你说话，你忙完了，我们来谈些正事吧。”

　　千手扉间肃整的坐着，然后给了千手香一个眼神，千手香意会了，自己找了个借口出去。

　　柱间跟扉间谈的正事，无非就是两件，一件事让渡族长的位子，一件事就是督促扉间的婚事。

　　扉间哪个都不想。

　　

　　“这件事我已经是第二次跟你提起了。”柱间认真说道，“甚至在宇智波那，我也能够收到族老的信。”柱间给扉间斟茶，在水汽氤氲间看到扉间的神色，“无论如何，你总要给他们一个交代。”

　　扉间喝了口茶：“一个什么样的交代？我成为族长，然后你被划为外姓人吗？”

　　柱间看了他一眼：“你说什么呢！”

　　“不要装糊涂了，”扉间说道，“等你肚子里的孩子出来，如果你连族长都不是了，那族老无论如何都会担忧你的想法。你的孩子，更多的是被教养在宇智波家，千手得感觉多么的不安。”

　　柱间抓了抓头，这个习惯性的动作让扉间笑了笑：“可是如果你还是族长，即使是在千手，你的孩子也拥有继承权。斑成为了宇智波一族的族长，他还有回来的机会。”

　　柱间看着扉间，一番话下来，他也明白了扉间的意思：“这就是你不想娶亲的真正目的？就为了给辉夜让路吗？”

　　“我的侄子要叫做辉夜吗，以田岛的取名能力来说，大概是尽力了。”扉间说道，“不是让路，而是为了让千手变得更好。”

　　柱间沉默了一会，说道：“明明都是忍者，却为什么要区分出家族。这不是我促成木叶的目的……”

　　扉间站起身，替柱间打开房门透气，展开在眼前的庭院还是冬日的萧条，但是在枝头结的霜已经退去，正滴着水。柱间望着门口的扉间，他的弟弟已经是独当一面的忍者，说出的一番话显然也是考量了许多。

　　“兄长，不是每个人都有你这样的胸襟。而你想要的改变，则要花上更漫长的时间。”

　　柱间看着扉间严肃的神情，忽然笑了：“那还好，我是一个千手。我们的时间总要比别人多一些。”

　　扉间看着他，没有说话。明明是没什么气势的样子，女人的漂亮样子和隆起的腹部，说的话也是再理想不过，聪明的人都该不把柱间的话当一回事。

　　可是，他就是对此深信不疑。

　　柱间歪着头与扉间对视着：“怎么了？为什么看着我。”

　　“没有什么。”扉间望着庭院，忽然说道，“要不要给围墙装上倒刺，我听说田岛那家伙很不自重。”

　　幕三十七

　　柱间最终还是拦住了扉间。假如田岛要来，也没有谁能够阻止他。

　　难道还要因为夫妻之间的那档子事，直接在这里打起来吗？那影响可就坏透了。

　　柱间就在千手家住了下来，因为吃到了家里久违的饭菜，短短两三天还胖了些。每天都来坐诊的千手香看着柱间的体态，总是又羡又妒。

　　对女人来说，怎样的修身锻炼，都不如人家天赋异禀，真是让人生气。至于这妒忌是不是药材里甘草减少的原因，那就不得而知了。

　　柱间每天都能收到一封由田岛寄来的信，就像是怕被柱间从千手家赶出来，于是每天都这样试探着。柱间一封都没有回，让信全部变成了石沉大海。

　　信倒是没丢，被收纳在一个盒子里，柱间收到了看完就放进盒子里。

　　如果让旁人看到内容，多半会把它们看成是情信，用了考究的信纸，书写着漂亮的字体，为了显示主人的郑重其事还特地用上了汉字。

　　来的第二封信，田岛说着，家里少了他，觉得屋里空荡荡的，唯一的响动声就是屋顶上到处玩闹的忍猫。柱间都想不到田岛会写这样家常的信给自己，看完之后，都觉得内心十分奇妙，连心中烦躁的怒气都消散了些。书写这样的信总觉得是服侍在大名身边那些雅士所干的事情，像田岛这样的忍者写起来，感觉都是怪怪的。

　　之后，第三封信、第四封信如约而至。一点也没有受到柱间冷落的影响。

　　第三封信讲到他要去完成大名布下的任务了，叮嘱柱间要记得吃药，又附上了一些礼物，这次是由两名忍者带来的，工艺相当好的武器，是给扉间照顾柱间的谢礼。

　　扉间觉得很生气，收到礼物的时候还说着：“我照顾我哥哥还需要他来送礼吗！”

　　第四封信来的时候，柱间还有些意外，以为田岛如果出任务了，就不会再有功夫来写。可是对着阳光，鉴别着书信的字迹，就猜测着田岛应该是在第三封时就写好了，然后嘱托人之后送过来。

　　真是个狡猾的中年人。

　　不知不觉，柱间手上已经有十封信了。

　　这十天里，天气暖和了起来，柱间的庭院里发出了第一朵花苞，而之后，花苞结起来就没完没了。柱间看着开起来的花苞，就想起自己栽种在宇智波宅子里的东西，天气暖起来了，想必也是该抽芽的抽芽，该结花苞的结花苞了。柱间早上醒过来，先吃过些东西，再喝一些药，那些身体的不适已经尽数消除了，柱间精神好得不行，甚至会在女孩子的看护下，去自家后面的林子散步。辉夜的动静有些大，连千手香都说这个孩子健康的很，但是也忧愁起要生下来可怎么办，这孩子真的有点大。

　　柱间就不得不自己做些比较羞耻的事情，用千手香给的东西，在每天晚上给那个地方扩开一下。

　　这个时候他倒是想起了田岛。可是想也没用。

　　第十一封信，等到了下午都没有等到。陪着柱间用晚饭的扉间因此露出了嫌恶的神情，根本没有费心去掩饰。

　　柱间就调侃他说：“他来信你不高兴，不来信你也不高兴，扉间你怎么样才能高兴点？”

　　扉间张了张嘴，最后哼了一声。

　　柱间又说：“你是不是不高兴我在家白吃白喝啊？真是世风日下人心不古。”

　　扉间说：“你胡说些什么呢？”

　　柱间等待信的那点不耐烦就给不高兴的扉间带走了，等到沐浴之后，柱间才有些烦躁，那种事情没有个人帮手就是麻烦！

　　

　　千手香给的东西做的十分精细，想来是找扉间要的钱，为了让他到时候生产时好过些，所特地定制的东西。在灯光下，那件物什乍看还有些骇人，由细到粗的过渡，细的地方三指宽，粗的地方就像是拳头一样。柱间昨天就试着塞了一下，弄得浑身是汗不说，还只吞进去一半。

　　他钻进了被子里，一手抚着自己的肚子，一手试图把东西往草草扩展的地方塞。

　　自然就没那么容易塞进去。柱间都忍不住想，这种事情交给田岛做，怎么就那么轻车熟路。

　　因为太过于专心做这样的事情，连一些细微的响动声，柱间都没有听到。他正喘息着将自己的下体拉开一些，让粗大的硬物能够挤进去，明明被别人触碰就格外湿润的地方，这时候反而又干又涩起来。

　　也就是这样暧昧的声音，田岛怒气冲冲的闯了进来，然后掀开了柱间的被子。

　　等到他看清被子下柱间在干什么事，田岛有些傻眼，但是下半身却立时有了反应。

　　“你……你在干什么？”

　　“还不快来帮忙。”

　　两人同时开了口，柱间的语气有些不耐烦，而田岛则没有隐藏吞咽口水的声音。

　　帮忙这种事情，根本不需要犹豫！

　　田岛脱了自己的衣服，贴上了柱间。冷战加柱间回到千手，前前后后都有大半个月了，他抱着怀里这幅柔软修长的身躯，忍不住长叹了口气，然后低下头亲吻着柱间的颈脖。他的气息喷在柱间耳后敏感的地方，舌头舔去流下的汗水，手迫不及待的放在柱间在原先艰难扩张下松开的衣襟上，那柔软的胸脯从中露出大半，田岛用一手根本没办法掌握。他压抑着狠狠搓揉的欲望，在胸脯上轻揉着，那柔软的触感就像是梦一样。田岛的下身已经硬的很厉害，可是他好不容易让柱间松了口，怎么也不会在此时功亏一篑。

　　“柱间，我好想你……”他压低声音在柱间耳边说道，边说着他的手边落在了那勉强吞了半根的硬物上。他取代了柱间的手，将那根东西抽了出来，取而代之的是他自己的手指。他轻车熟路拨弄着柱间的花蒂，在那个敏感的地方用拇指磨着，粗糙的指腹摩擦着那里，柱间忍不住并起腿。被自己以外的其他人触碰，对身体而言奇妙的就像是忍术一样，感官被扩大，那触电般的感觉在下身扩散着。

　　“柱间，转过头来。”田岛在柱间的耳边说道，柱间在快感中眯起眼，转头就被田岛吮住了嘴唇。田岛直接吮吸着，将自己的舌头顶入柱间的口腔，搜刮着柱间口中的津液。柱间一时间感觉到窒息，却没有办法否认随之而来的快感。连带着他被揉弄的胸肉，这时候都不由自主的抖动着，被田岛用掐弄着已经硬起来的乳尖。

　　“我……我也想你……”柱间在被田岛扩张之后，断断续续的说出来。熟悉的快感让他的身体就像是干涸了许多天的海绵一样，贪婪地想要将所有的感觉都收入身体里。他扭着臀，用丰满的臀部磨蹭着田岛。

　　“你真是……”田岛被他挑逗地几乎在磨牙，一个因为自己纵欲而回家的妻子，这时候反倒挑逗起来自己了，田岛恨恨地说，“淫荡……明明就在诱惑着我……”他用手摸着柱间饱满的后臀，一边将下身贴了过去，“你感受到了吗？它正迫不及待。”

　　柱间当然能够感受到田岛蓄势待发的硬物，但是残存的理智让他摇了摇头，田岛只能亲吻着柱间，让自己的硬物挤在柱间的两腿之间，摆动着腰在滑腻的大腿内侧抽插着。

　　柱间闭上眼睛，那硬热的事物在他的腿间摩擦着，穿过了腿侧，甚至擦过耻毛，将他两边的阴唇顶开，柱间不由地产生被进入的错觉。不断被揉捏的乳肉在田岛的手掌间变幻着形状，原本干涩的花径这时候已经泥泞不堪，透明的淫水不断的渗出，浇淋在田岛的柱身上。

　　也不知道过了多久，田岛在柱间的身边沉声低吼着，喷溅出浓郁的白浊，打在柱间的腿间。那滚烫的液体让柱间两腿发软，而随后，田岛的手指分开他的阴唇，把玩着深藏在里面的花瓣，手指开始肆意抽送着，哪怕三根手指都被轻松容纳着。

　　那粗大的扩张的事物很快就被田岛拿在手上，在柱间的腿间比划着，用冰凉的前端碾磨着柱间的花蒂，柱间恨不得将它夹在自己的腿间，却被田岛抽出，就像惩罚似的拍打着他的后臀。

　　“你这个不听话的……”田岛嘀咕着，在柱间的耳边咬着耳朵，这次他那些下流话说的小声又含糊，柱间意会了，却又抓不出他的把柄。渴望被进入的花穴这时候翕张着，柱间伸手抓住田岛的手臂，催促着他快点进入。

　　田岛咬着柱间的耳肉，把那根东西捅了进去。因为长度的局限，柱间根本不用担心捅到自己的子宫，他摇摆着自己丰满的臀部，在田岛已经发泄过一次的硬物上磨蹭着，恨不得让自己体内的东西打着转似的干着自己。

　　“小淫娃。”田岛艰难的磨蹭着硬物，怀抱着这样的尤物却不能好好发泄，真是没有比这个再痛苦的事情了。

　　柱间将那扩张的东西容纳到根部，田岛也忍不住从正面抱着他的腿，在吞咽着扩张物的底部摩擦着。他蹭过那玩意的底座，磨蹭着已经在欲望下肿胀起来的花蒂。汹涌的淫水从柱间的身体里排出，让他们两个人摩擦的地方湿透了。

　　田岛吮咬着柱间的乳房，小心翼翼不去触碰着那隆起的腹部，久违的两个人在性爱的快感中都有些失神。

　　田岛推着柱间的扩张物，又在他面前显示着自己肿胀的欲望，他的那双眼睛渴望着看着柱间，最后在柱间别扭的点头下，拿着那对饱满的乳房夹着自己的硬物。沾染上精液和淫水的阳具在柱间的胸部间反复抽插着，柱间看着不时戳刺到自己嘴唇的硬物，鬼使神差的伸出舌头舔弄着。那淫靡的神情让田岛的欲望越发膨胀，最后忍无可忍的射在了柱间的脸上。

　　都发泄过累积欲望的两个人最后抱在了一起，柱间靠在田岛被汗水打湿的胸口，昏昏欲睡。

　　田岛则抚摸着他黏在皮肤上的头发，在高潮的余韵中喘息着。

　　“你就不想我吗？坏小子。”田岛不悦道。

　　柱间眼睛都要睁不开了，随便的应着声，田岛权当他答应了，等到恢复之后，就收拾着一片狼藉，最后给柱间盖上被子。

这时候的他，自然顾不上明天被扉间发现后那估计相当难看的脸色。当然，也没什么好在乎的，毕竟他等待了这么多天，总算抱上他的柱间。

幕三十八

田岛就这样留在柱间的房间过夜。因为族长的房间平白无故多了个男人，第二天就把负责在门口侍候的姑娘吓得够呛。

什么人能睡在千手族长的枕边？还是半夜悄无声息摸进来的？

屋子里的味道根本没办法瞒过去，姑娘很快意会到屋子里昨晚发生了什么事情，等到收拾那些用过的床铺时，那女孩的脸都是红的。宇智波的族长半夜摸进千手家，招呼都不打一声，换在别的地方难免会说闲话。庆幸的是，因为柱间长时间维持女性的模样，扉间在选择侍候的人之前就再三筛选了人员，在这里为柱间服务的人都是十分可靠的人。

　　但是好奇多少还是有的，那些好奇的眼神，田岛就是脸皮再厚，也没办法在这件事情当做什么都没发生。堂堂宇智波家的族长，半夜翻墙来到千手家留宿，这样的事情说起来可真是笑话。

　　笑话是旁人笑，扉间还是生气的。

　　柱间才不会明知故问管家，为什么平时都会跟自己打招呼的弟弟，今天早上却不知道去哪了。

　　田岛穿着一套管家提供的新衣服，陪着柱间用饭。

　　“我明天接你回去好不好？”田岛说道。

　　柱间看着他，说道：“我不是说孩子生下来就回去吗？”

　　田岛咳嗽了一声，说道：“在这里确实挺好的，但是……总会不太方便。”他看着柱间，凑了过去，在他的耳边说道，“那个……我接下来不是要替你做昨晚那样的事情吗，让扉间听到多不好。”

　　他怕柱间不答应，坐直之后，又说了句软话：“等孩子生下来，你带他再回到这里小住都是可以的。”

　　柱间知道田岛说的是什么事情，一时间脸色变幻，不知道是不是要答应田岛。

　　田岛看他脸色，以退为进，说道：“你要是一定要住在这里，那我就陪你住在这里。”

　　柱间用脚趾头想，都知道扉间的脸色会有多难看，这才松了口，说道：“那就明天走吧，我让他们收拾东西。”

　　田岛快速说道：“车驾我已经备好了。”

　　柱间瞪了他一眼，田岛分明就是吃准了他会答应。

　　他们用过饭后，柱间就喊人收拾了东西，田岛陪着他在后面的林子里散步。那里如今春意盎然，柱间只觉得在这里住的时间过去的飞快，心中难免不舍。可是答应了的事情，又怎么能反口呢。

　　“喜欢这里，夏天的时候再过来住就好了。”田岛补充了一句，“我陪你一起。”

　　“你这时候，自然什么都会答应我。”柱间说道。

　　田岛说道：“我信上说的，都是想对你讲的。”

　　不是床笫之间，田岛很少说这样的软话，柱间侧目了一会，忽然笑了：“我们刚认识的时候，你可不是这样的大叔。”

　　他们散步回了宅子，这时候扉间已经回来了。中午刚处理完事务的扉间，听到柱间让人收拾东西的消息，就大步流星地过来了，脸色不太好看。他先是瞪了一眼田岛，后跟柱间问道：“怎么就走了，不是说等孩子生下来吗？”

　　田岛插嘴说道：“柱间还是决定回去了，毕竟都是传统……”

　　“传统？”扉间露出了惊讶的神色，看着田岛说，“哦，您来了，您是半夜来的吧，这也是你们宇智波的传统吗？”

　　“……我有些担心柱间，处理完事情就过来看望他。”

　　“都等不到白天。”扉间嘲讽地笑了一声，“我的兄长在自己的家里住，有什么好担心的，这里可都是他的族人，他是千手的族长……”

　　“好了，扉间，到用饭的时候了。”柱间打断了扉间，“有什么话吃完了再说，我都饿了。”

　　扉间还有些意难平，可柱间都这样说了，他便坐下来，陪他们一起用饭。所谓的吃完再说，往往意味着吃完再也不要提了，扉间不会驳了柱间的面子，只能把这口气咽下去。扉间能做的，也只是有一搭没一搭的把田岛嘲讽着，哪怕田岛按年纪都算是长辈，可当田岛娶了他兄长后，这辈分早就丢到一边，扉间左看右看都觉得田岛做事太过不自重。

　　田岛这时候只能拿出年长人的气度，忍耐着平日做事一板一眼的扉间百般嘲讽，反正若扉间过分了，柱间也会在事后补偿他。这些话就当做耳旁风一样的吹过了。

　　夹在两个人中间的柱间觉得难受，用过饭之后，拍了拍田岛的肩膀，就说去睡午觉了。

　　柱间一走，扉间就按捺不住了，说道：“我一直听说宇智波族长的手里剑是忍界最高明的，刚好我们这里的道场不错，不如让我们族里那些孩子开开眼。”

　　田岛自然露出了笑容，说道：“我们一起去，千手家的绝招我也很久没有领教过了。”

　　两个人各自笑着，一起去了道场，忍者的怒气要发泄也是件简单的事情，让惹你生气的家伙在拳脚上吃点苦头就好了。

　　至于战况如何，已经去睡午觉的千手柱间根本不想知道。

　　

　　柱间回千手家住的日子总算结束了。尽管扉间十分不悦，可还是准备好了许多礼物让柱间带回宇智波，礼物足足装了一车，就像是嘲笑宇智波家什么都没有似的。

　　因为柱间想要在如今建设得十分好的木叶看看，他们中途又在木叶停留了一晚，第二天才回到宇智波。

　　月见依旧在门口等候着，看到柱间从车里探出头来时，露出笑容。她指挥着阿草把柱间带回来的礼物放进仓库，自己则陪着柱间回到了后面的房间。

　　柱间看到月见，就想到自己离开也没带走她，便问：“我走之后，田岛他有没有生气责备你？”

　　月见拍拍他的手，安慰道：“生气是有，责备就没有了。其实……也没有谁像你这样，嫁出去几年才回去的。”她说着，低下头了，意识到自己说了不该说的话。

　　柱间没有在意，安慰她说道：“我没有介意这种事情。”宇智波防备千手，是一件自然而然的事情，能通过联姻关系绑缚住族长，是件再便宜不过的事情。他早前就做好了最坏的打算，但是还好，田岛并不是那样的人。

　　月见没有再说话，而千手香一安顿好，就风风火火的来找柱间。

　　“族长，我来给你号脉了！”这个女忍者大大咧咧地在门口喊着。

　　“知道了、知道了。”柱间看着倚靠着门的女忍者，“连累你出这样的外派任务，你也不要这么报复我的耳朵。”

千手香走进来，叹口气说道：“我哪里是报复，我是担心族长你。”

“不用担心我，我很强的。”柱间笑着说道。

　　这点当然没有人能够质疑，千手香号脉完，根据柱间的情况改了一下方子，这时候正好田岛来了，千手香郑重其事的让两个家族的族长并排坐，仔细叮嘱：“适量房事，扩张可以，不可以纵欲，忍不住也要忍住。”让一个女忍者专门来叮嘱两个大男人，即使是田岛也有点面上挂不住。

　　这时候柱间用肘部偷偷撞了田岛一下，田岛只能点头：“好的好的，我明白了。”

　　“希望宇智波族长能体谅一下。”千手香用盯贼的眼神警戒着。

　　“这个是自然。”田岛回道。

　　得到再三保证的千手香这才放心，去把方子给了月见，而田岛则忍不住跟柱间抱怨：“明明你也有主动的时候，为什么她只看着我。”

　　柱间喝着茶，看着里头的茶叶梗，随口说道：“因为我看上去比较让人信任吧。而且，我叫停的时候，你也根本停不下来，还是你的责任大很多。”

　　无法反驳的田岛只能认下，搂住柱间低下头亲吻他，肆意地在柱间的口里搜刮着，品尝着那略带苦涩的茶水味。柱间只拍打了他一下，就随便他了。

　　

　　因为这样专门的叮嘱，接下来的日子里，哪怕是扩张的时候，柱间和田岛都在彼此忍耐着。

天知道对田岛来说，这是一件多么痛苦的事情，看着艳丽的花瓣打开，自己却不能做些什么，反而得忍耐着欲望，用那玩意把柱间的花穴渐渐撑开。在这件东西的扩张下，淫靡的花穴已经习惯被打开到最大，而柱间过于敏感，总是不免在这个时候喘息得发泄出来。

只是田岛特别辛苦，看着自己喜爱的人高潮，自己却只能嗅着柱间的味道，不断的用手抚慰着自己。因为太过忍耐，有时候柱间都会心软地伸手帮他解决。

　　千手香从号脉的情况下，感受到了他们的节制，为此专门表扬了一下田岛。这样的表扬，田岛本人根本没有高兴，私下里掰着手指数着柱间生产的日子。

　　他想留到柱间生产之后再外出执行任务，可是事与愿违，闲适的日子很快随着入春而消逝，几位大名们在经过一冬的修生养息之后，心思再度活络了起来。

　　那位颇有城府的雷之国大名，在一次奇袭下，夺取了一城，正式宣告自己的野心。火之国的大名利用冬天的时候修筑了防御工事，并没有让虎视眈眈的沙之国得手，但是同时，大名也对木叶等发来了任务书，田岛收到任务书之后，一刻也不能在家里停留，马不停蹄地向着沙之国与火之国的交界而去了。

　　在那里，沙忍跟木叶的忍者将有一场较量，而在木叶、千手、宇智波也都加强了防御。

　　不知不觉，又到了让人万分紧张的时候。

　　谁也不知道，会不会有人想要来到后方给火之国捣乱。

　　在柱间的要求下，关于各地的消息，最终都被送到了柱间的案台前，他也总算摆脱了之前和女人们闲聊的尴尬处境，精力旺盛的投入到对情报的研究上。

　　这时候，距离辉夜的出生，只差一个半月了。

　　  
　幕三十九

　　柱间正准备去睡，他刚喝完千手香规定的汤药，肚子里的辉夜还闹过。越是临近日子，他越能感觉到肚子里动静——辉夜应该是个好动的孩子。

　　田岛外出的日子里，总共来了两封信。大致讲了在前线的情况，沙忍在战况上跟他们很胶着，那位沙忍头领是个十分狡猾谨慎的人，在智谋上甚至比田岛更优胜些。为了帮助田岛，柱间甚至让扉间提供一些帮助，他相信在他日子快近的时候，为了让他放下心来，扉间也不会有什么留手。

　　今晚的夜格外静谧，柱间心血来潮，在睡前拉开了门扉，看着屋外的庭院。随着天气暖和起来，庭院里的草木长了起来，现在这个时候，虫子在草业间已经开始鸣叫起来。

　　但是今天的虫子十分安静。

　　柱间忍不住眺望着漆黑的夜空，就在他准备合上门的时候，忽然感觉到地在颤动。偌大的宇智波宅子都在这突如其来的地动中抖着，柱间扒住门扉，心里涌起了一阵不祥，地震的来源似乎不是这里，而是在另外一个方向。

　　他的手掌贴在地面上，感受着颤动的方向，最后目光落在了木叶的位置。

　　地震的来源……似乎是靠近木叶。

　　木叶要发生什么事情？柱间站起身来，开始找发带将自己的头发束起。

　　无论如何，他都要去看看情况。

　　因为他的身形改变，以前的忍服是怎么也穿不上了，柱间只能聊胜于无的戴上护具，将腹部保护起来，那些宽大的铠具似乎一早就考虑到主人身材走样的问题了。

　　这时候通知月见，只会让她拼命拦阻着自己，柱间于是带上了自己的武器，留下了“我去看看”四个字，就翻墙而去。

　　哪怕这时候身材走样了，柱间的动作依旧轻巧着。在宇智波村口的附近，还有马棚，柱间没有惊动任何人牵走了一匹。

　　他翻身上马，勒紧缰绳，一声马嘶之后，柱间绝尘而去。

　　

　　木叶正遭受着建村以来最大的危机，谁也不知道那只巨兽是怎么来到木叶山巅之上。

　　好在这头巨兽来到木叶的动静，已经足够让人担忧是不是地震，纷纷从屋子里出来查看。

　　“嘿嘿！”像狸猫一样的尾兽快乐的呼喊着，可是它一张口，却是巨大的尾兽玉在口中酝酿着。

　　查克拉的光芒在夜空中就像是一颗小太阳，看到它的人下意识带着身边的人找寻掩体躲藏。那颗酝酿起来的尾兽玉最终喷射而出，落在木叶这座正蓬勃发展的村落上，花费心血建立起来的围墙这时候就像是纸糊的一样，在查克拉能量下变成了粉末，它势头不减，朝着房屋而去，建筑们纷纷倒塌下来，但也庆幸尾兽玉的能量被围墙阻挡了一下，人们还有逃脱的余力。

　　驻扎在木叶的忍者分作了三批，主要的人员前去攻击尾兽，而另外两小波人则朝着千手、宇智波而去，他们需要人手来帮忙。

　　匆匆而来的柱间不断地接近木叶，他已经渐渐能看到尾兽庞大的身躯。它是个性格开朗的家伙，在丛林里肆意的跳跃着，在他们两族的心血上蹦跶，那不断跃起下跳的身躯，是地震的主要来源。

　　在木叶驻扎的忍者们已经反应过来，开始组织起有效的攻击。大型的忍术不顾后果的丢在尾兽的身上，有火遁有土遁，猿飞一族的忍者则是逼近尾兽，通过敏捷的动作，和对风魔手里剑的使用，在这只尾兽上不断留下伤痕。

　　“讨厌的忍者。”这是一只难得说话的尾兽，它巨大的手掌不断的拍打着，看着这些试图在它身上留下伤痕的忍者，这只尾兽索性在土地上碾压打起滚来。他翻搅起巨大的沙浪，让那些人无从反击，直到无数藤木拔地而起，试图将他捆绑在地上。

　　“千手柱间来了！”“我们的族长来了！”

　　熟悉的木遁激起了忍者们惊叫，木叶的守护者来到，无疑是让对尾兽束手无策的他们感到心头振奋。

　　柱间朝着尾兽的方向逼近，他如今已经仙人化了，穿着护铠的身子跃起，站在最高的树木上。他的木遁在尾兽的强大面前很快就要失效，于是柱间朝那些尾兽身边的人嚷道：“你们中六个人留在这里，其他人退开，去木叶张开结界，不要让尾兽再破坏村子！”

　　柱间用自己的行动指定了六个人，那头巨大的尾兽已经挣脱开他的束缚，正不悦的跃起，口中酝酿着下一个尾兽玉。

　　柱间跃起，手上结着印，他背后的林木疯狂生长着，变成了一个巨人，朝着尾兽挥拳。一尾被强烈的冲击击倒在地，它翻身咆哮着，查克拉从口中喷射出来。巨大的门拔地而起，挡住了尾兽的攻击，而柱间则忍不住把手放在自己的腹部，他的辉夜正在闹腾着，似乎被这个时候的动静所影响。他忍着不适指挥着其他人包围着尾兽，消耗了查克拉的尾兽要反击还要积蓄能量，那六名忍者在柱间的辅助下，不断的朝一尾进攻着，柱间等待阵痛过去，又迅速结印，试图将尾兽驱赶。

　　

　　斑朝着木叶的方向疯狂赶去。

　　他深夜刚从雷之国赶回，却感受到从未有过的地震。他下意识让月见去查看柱间的动静——即便是木叶出了什么事情，那至少也得保证柱间在这所宅子里好好的。

　　可是月见却嚷嚷着“他不见了！”，柱间的房门大开着，衣服被翻出，他平时穿的那些衣服被散乱地丢着。

　　柱间去了木叶。

　　斑下意识朝着木叶的方向狂追过去，他多希望自己能够追上柱间的步伐，能够将他的一时冲动挡下。柱间的身体里，可是还有一个孩子在牵绊着他。这样的柱间，要怎么应付木叶的混乱？

　　临近木叶的时候，斑听到了尾兽的吼叫。没有比这个更让他感觉到紧张了，咆哮的尾兽意味着，柱间一定会傻乎乎的冲上去，用尽全力去阻挡尾兽毁掉他们的木叶。

　　斑眼中的勾玉浮现，足够好的视觉穿透着夜幕，看到了在前方发生的一切。

　　木叶的外围结下了结界，而柱间率领着最精锐的忍者在阻拦着尾兽。他的身形在夜色中那么醒目，站在巨大的藤蔓构成的巨人身上，同尾兽搏斗着。柱间在这个时候已经仙人化了，这样意味着他的体力、查克拉都在高强度的负荷着压力，斑用从未有过的速度朝那里冲了过去。恰好，尾兽咆哮着，它巨大的手掌朝柱间拍去，柱间的身形在半空中落下，斑飞一样的前去将柱间接住。

　　他的手托在柱间的后背，让自己的肩膀和胸口成了柱间的缓冲。柱间回过头来，因为他们太过亲密的距离，嘴唇擦过斑的面颊。

　　“斑，你怎么来了。”柱间下意识对斑笑了一下，却看到斑在一愣后露出愤怒的神情。

　　斑的理智在拉锯着，试图让自己的语气缓和下来，可是脱口而出的声音还是过于像斥责：“你为什么不好好待在家里！你现在的情况难道你不清楚吗？”他将柱间拉到自己的身后，看着咆哮的尾兽，“你在这里好好待着反省，我去解决这个家伙。”

　　柱间还想再说什么，却被斑回头瞪了一眼，那三枚勾玉的眼睛看上去过于慑人，在柱间愣住的同时，斑冲了上去。

　　黑色的火燃烧在尾兽的身上，斑接下来的忍法还在结印。那六名忍者比起柱间，更加熟悉斑的战法，于是护卫在他的身边，让他快速结印。

强大的查克拉控制着哀嚎的尾兽，斑的精神在同尾兽庞大的查克拉拉锯着，他的瞳术每一刻都耗费着大量的查克拉，身边的六个人的力量也因为他们集结的战法而被他所用。

斑曾经用瞳术控制过其他的人，尾兽却是第一遭。因为过度使用瞳力，斑眼睛剧痛着，可是他不敢由一丝一毫的后退。

　　柱间在他的背后。

　　只要想到这点，就觉得内心涌出着力量。

　　斑怒睁着自己的眼睛，朝着尾兽咆哮着。尾兽为了抗拒他的力量，积蓄着力量喷出若干小型的尾兽玉，那些查克拉球就像是雨落般朝他们砸过来，而为了不中断忍术，其他人只能用忍术和这些查克拉球互相抵消着，查克拉的碰撞爆发出巨大的响声。

　　斑咬紧了牙关，仍旧没有退后。就在这个时候，空间发生了扭曲，一座座鸟居镇压在一尾的身上，和斑拉锯的压力骤然减小，斑操纵着尾兽的意识，信息随着和尾兽的缔联传达给了他，今晚的一切，都是沙忍同尾兽做的一个交易。斑消磨着一尾的意识，驱赶着它回到命令它的人那里，暗示着它大闹一番。他的瞳术在尾兽的内心留下一道深刻的刻痕，鸟居在这个时候也消失了，像是召唤它的人骤然脱力一样，斑强压着内心的恐慌，完成着自己的暗示，操纵着这头庞然巨兽前往他该去的地方。

　　那些护卫着他的人因为查克拉的耗尽而躺在了地上，即使是斑也跪倒在地上，但是身后的人让他强逼着自己站起来。

　　斑喘了两口气，迅速的转身，按照他所说站在不远处，却根本没听话的人这时候无力的坐在地上，望着他。

　　柱间的脸色哪怕有夜色的掩护，也看起来差得很。

　　斑只觉得自己的手脚冰凉，他走过去，跪在柱间的面前。

　　柱间朝他虚弱的笑了笑，湿漉漉的手放在斑的手上：“出了点问题，我要生了。”

　  
　　幕四十

　　斑把柱间抱了起来，感觉自己的腿肚子都在颤抖着。

　　他现在应该去找谁？

　　斑心里没有着落，只能带着柱间朝着木叶村狂奔。他记得在木叶村至少还有几个生过孩子的女人，这个时候，她们应该能帮得上忙。

　　柱间被斑抱着，看着他紧张的神情，如果不是他此刻再也找不到什么力气，他真想安慰着斑。让他不要那么紧张、害怕，他并没有什么事，他是恢复能力超群的千手，他不会有什么事情的。

　　这些话到了嘴边，就成了他虚弱的声音：“斑，我没事……你的手抖得快要把我摔地上了。”

　　斑忍不住骂道：“闭嘴！”

　　他迅速的穿过森林，当看到木叶在夜空中张开的结界时，他的心紧张得快要跳出胸口。他把柱间紧紧抱着，恨不得把他狠狠的固定在自己的身上。

　　柱间感觉到眼前晃得厉害，想也知道是斑跑的太快。可是这样快的动作，却让他觉得困倦，柱间靠在斑的胸口，低声说：“斑……我想睡觉。”

　　“不准睡！”

　　“这也不准……那也不准……”柱间嘀咕着，他说完，下腹又是一阵坠感，他的裤子此时都已经湿透了，想必是体内保育胎儿的羊水流了出来。

　　斑这时候已经来到木叶外围，那些在木叶周围张开结界的人，看到他迅速收起了结界。斑冲进了木叶，冲着一个宇智波的族人说：“没破坏的房子在哪里？找几个生过孩子的女人过来！”那些人惊疑的看着他怀里抱着的柱间，一刻也不敢拖延，立刻将斑带到了临时庇护所。在临时的庇护所那里，一定能够找到带着孩子的妇人。

　　他们来到庇护所，斑低头看着柱间的时候，怀中人的眼睛已经快睁不开了，斑的手颤抖着，但是一想到对柱间不好，便强行忍耐着。他在柱间的耳边低吼着：“柱间，快点醒过来！你不管辉夜了吗？”

　　“辉夜”让柱间忍不住睁开了眼睛，这时候斑已经抱着他来到庇护所特意空出来的房间，地上铺好了毯子。一个干练的妇女扎起袖子，和另外帮手的两个人，把柱间身上的护铠取下，张好了一张被单遮掩着柱间的下体。

那个妇人朝斑为难道：“斑大人，您不能留在这里。”男人留在这里就是不合规矩。

斑犹豫了一会，最终还是转身出去了。他留在门外，看着那个女人把门关上，只觉得心脏就像被什么一把攥住一般。但是此时，斑也只能站在房门外，等待消息。

这时候，试图上前叫斑去休息的人都被他的脸色给吓退了。站在门口的斑听着房间里的动静，那些女人的嗓门很高，只有柱间的声音听起来格外虚弱。不知不觉，斑的手心都满是冷汗，没有什么声息的柱间让他觉得心里慌得厉害。

就在这个时候，房间里的女人打开门，喊着：“救命啊！族长他没有力气了！有没有医疗忍者！”

这个时候，医疗忍者都在救援，一时怎么赶得过来？！

斑无暇思索，直接推开门走了进去。

“斑少爷，您不能进来！”房间里的女人被他吓了一跳，立刻站起来试图拉住斑，“这实在不合规矩！”

斑用写轮眼冷冷地看着她，说道：“滚。”

他大步走到柱间的身边，十指交握，握住了柱间的手。他的查克拉直接灌入了柱间的体内，被毫无反应的接纳了。柱间在这个时候，猛地喘了口气，眼睫也开始颤动起来。眼看着柱间有了反应，被单下的下体也重新在用力，那个妇人只好掩上门，继续自己的工作。

　　那个干练的女人拼命的大声嚷柱间“用力”，柱间在用力的过程中，不断地把斑的手握紧。女人的呼喊声，柱间痛苦的喘息声，在斑听来遥远地就像是另外一个世界的声音，他将自己体内仅剩的查克拉输送给了柱间。他的经脉甚至因此而格外疼痛着，他忍耐着痛苦，让自己的查克拉在柱间的体内顺利运行着，在被接纳的过程中，他甚至能够感受到自己与柱间无比的贴近。

　　他感受到柱间不断在收缩着下腹，将自己体内的婴孩推出，他也感受到柱间正望着他，可是这时他却不敢望着柱间。

　　他多么惧怕柱间会发现他此时的心情。

　　为此，斑只能抓紧着柱间的手，低下自己的头。除了这点，他什么都不敢多做。

　　或者说，他在过来的路上，已经做过了太多。

　　时间在这时候仿佛失去了平时的节奏，也不知道过了多久，孩子的啼哭声响彻了房间。妇女把他放进热水里洗净，那一声啼哭唤醒了斑对周围的感知，他这时候抬起头，看着那个皱巴巴的孩子。

　　“斑大人、柱间大人，是个男孩子！”那个女人抱着孩子喜滋滋的跟斑说道，而柱间在这个时候终于疲倦的合上了眼睛。

　　“小声一点。”斑冷冷说道，“柱间他累了。”

　　他的目光让那个女人瑟缩了一下，只觉得这个一贯不苟言笑的宇智波让她觉得害怕，她下意识抱紧了孩子，却让那个应该被命名为“辉夜”的孩子发出了更大的啼哭声。

　　柱间的眼皮动了一下，屈伸着自己的手指，斑猛的清醒过来，吩咐说道：“你先带他下去，她去准备干净的东西，还有你……去准备吃的。”他一时间把人都支了出去，这个生产后带着难闻气味的房间里，只剩下他和半昏半醒的柱间。

　　“幸好你没有事。”斑喃喃自语着，不然他真不知道自己会做出什么事情。

　　他跪在柱间的身边，用手拨开他湿透了的发。那张女人的面孔这时候苍白得就像透明，却格外惹人怜爱着。

　　斑低下头，亲吻着柱间冰凉的指尖，除了这样，他不知道该怎么发泄自己内心的情感。天知道他多么想在那一刻掐断孩子的喉咙，哪怕他是自己的弟弟，哪怕他是柱间的孩子。

　　这人生是否就注定留下这巨大的缺憾，他在最心爱的人身边，永远也只是个朋友，只是个继子，只是个需要回避的男人。

　　“你……没事就好。”斑含住了柱间的手指，舌尖在咸涩的指尖停留一瞬，那味道让斑立刻醒悟过来自己在做什么，他紧接着后退，看着无意识蹙眉呻吟的柱间，斑最后只能反复的说服自己，“你没事就好……。”

　　他听到门外的脚步声，正襟危坐起来，等到那些准备好的女人围着柱间，他才扶着墙走出去。

　　不知道何时，天际已经微微露白，斑走了一步，终于没有再坚持住，足下一个无力，意识瞬间沉入到了黑暗之中。

　　

　　柱间梦见斑在哭泣，他下意识的觉得不可能，斑怎么会哭泣呢。

　　斑看起来永远是那么的坚强与可靠，是他最好的朋友，是他战斗时最可靠的伙伴。

　　可是柱间还是梦见斑哭泣了，在深沉的夜空之下，不知为何天上有了那么多星，斑抱着他在林中狂奔着，快速移动的天空让柱间觉得晕眩。他记得自己嘀咕了些什么，而斑则对他大声的说话，说的话都被猎猎的风声带走，接着，他感觉到自己的脸被水滴打湿。有一滴水落在了他的唇边，他尝了，是咸涩的味道。

　　是汗水吗？可柱间却觉得那是泪水。

　　所以在这个时候，他无论如何都不可以闭上自己的眼睛。

　　他要看着斑，不然斑的眼泪一定会更多的。

　　柱间垂下来的手感觉很凉，他这个时候特别的虚弱，即使是上次跟二尾对战，也没有这样的感觉。

　　斑严厉地跟他看到的所有人大声说话着，然后飞快地带着柱间来到了一个房间。

　　柱间在他快速的动作间，只觉得眼前的一切都那么遥远，连躺下的时候都轻飘飘地像在云朵上。

除了梦里不可能是别的哪里。

斑离开了，柱间躺在坚硬的地上。身边有个女人一直大喊着，可是在柱间听起来太过模糊，他只是本能的用着力气，他的体内似乎存在着什么，那事物迫不及待的想要出去，可是在他之前是重重的阻碍。

柱间只能不断的用力，在用力的过程中，身体就像被撕扯开一样的疼痛，从未有过的痛感让柱间的思绪断了片。他就像是湖上的浮萍，无所依凭，他的意识险些就这样远离。

就在这个时候，他的浮木出现了。

是斑。熟悉的查克拉涌入体内，柱间张开迷蒙的眼，又看见了斑。这是多么幸运的事情啊，斑又在他需要的时候出现了。斑的查克拉源源不断的涌入柱间的身体里，柱间想要制止他耗尽自己的查克拉，脱口而出的却是疼痛的呻吟。

　　柱间下意识地抓紧斑的手，把自己的苦难都分担了一些给斑，这时候斑却毫无怨言。

　　柱间不禁想，如果这是梦，那也是个不坏的梦。他看到了斑赤裸裸的真心，无论他在遭受怎样的痛苦，他都应该为有像斑这样的朋友而感到开心。

　　或者说，朋友这个词已经没办法承担得起，像斑对他这样的善意了。

　　柱间在梦里昏沉地想，然后合上了自己的眼睛。他沉入了更深的梦想，直到……

　　

　　他听到了吵闹的声音。就在他的门外，有人正在吵吵嚷嚷着，让柱间的头都疼了起来，他忍不住伸手贴在自己的额头上，睁开了自己酸涩的眼睛。

　　就在这个时候，田岛闯了进来，他看到柱间，然后赶忙跪在柱间的面前，狠狠的抱住了柱间。

柱间呻吟一声，抱怨道：“你是要捏碎我的骨头吗？”这个时候，他才发现自己的身子格外轻盈，脱口而出的声音也变成了男人的低沉。看来在最后的查克拉耗尽之后，他没有办法维持那种形态。

值得庆幸的是，在他变回来之前，至少孩子生了下来。

　　“都是我的错，我至少应该快点赶回来的。”田岛在柱间的耳边道歉着，唠唠叨叨的声音让柱间想起枝头的雀子。

他的视线穿过田岛的肩膀，看到了门口的扉间，扉间的脸色可真难看啊。

看到扉间这样的神色，柱间也终于醒过来。他揉着额头，用渐渐恢复的理智拼凑起了所有发生的事情。

　　一尾来到木叶捣乱，他过来阻止，可是因为使用查克拉过渡，结果提前了产期。

原来，他的梦是真的。柱间边信手拍着田岛的肩膀安慰他，边觉得自己的心跳快了几拍。

原来斑真的哭了。

　　“斑……斑呢？”想要问的话，就这样脱口而出。

　　田岛嘴里道歉的话停顿了一下，扉间在这个时候回答了柱间：“他查克拉耗尽了，现在在另外一个房间休息。”他的目光停留在田岛的身上，语气就有些嘲讽，“你们宇智波总算还有一个人知道尽自己的责任，你好好陪着兄长，我还有很多事情要办。”

　　田岛握住了柱间的手，正要说些什么，柱间说道：“要说对不起的人是我，是我擅作主张跑过来的……辉夜、辉夜呢？”

　　这时候，田岛总算找到了主心骨，他直起身，看着柱间的模样，出门取了一直备在一边的热汤，说道：“你先吃点东西，待会就有人抱辉夜过来……真是辛苦你了。”

　　柱间在这个时候，还真的没有自己喝汤的力气，于是田岛笨拙地替他把后背垫好，一勺一勺的给柱间喂起了东西。

　　柱间吃着东西，感觉自己的心跳恢复到了正常。

　　这样的心悸，想来是因为身体虚弱的影响吧。虽然他现在就想跟斑说一声谢谢，可是现在，至少得有力气才是实在的。  
幕四十一

　　经过这次的尾兽大闹，本来已经具备相当规模的木叶一下子回到了最原始的情况，所有的东西都需要重新建造。

　　在木叶的范围内，开始响起了木匠工作的叮叮当当声。这样的一个地方，自然不适合修养身体，于是田岛很快安排起送柱间回宅子的牛车。

要平稳的把柱间带回去，得是牛车才行。这次回去的人，只有田岛和柱间。脱力的斑在几日的修养后，已经恢复了大概，现在正忙着处理木叶重建后的事情。作为长子，田岛所负责的一些重要事情已经压在他的肩头。

于是总是想跟斑说一声谢谢的柱间，不得不把这个时间再往后顺延了些。

　　这次生产后的虚弱比想象中的要漫长些，千手香作为一起和他回到宇智波家的大夫，恨不得每天跟他强调他这次的任性——要完全恢复可能得花上几个月的时间。

　　值得庆幸的是，辉夜虽然提前出生，可仍旧是很强壮的孩子。因为他的精力旺盛，月见不得不把他抱离柱间，不然在柱间精神最差的那几天，他大概连好好休息都没办法。

　　田岛在安顿好柱间后，不得不去忙他身为族长的那些繁琐事情，能抽出时间把辉夜抱去给柱间看也十分不容易。千手扉间因为不方便前来，取而代之的是一车车拉到宇智波这里的补品，对于田岛没有及时赶到这件事情，扉间耿耿于怀，这样的做派大概是再次向宇智波这边表示，柱间始终都是他们千手的族长。

　　对于扉间的态度，柱间也是无可奈何，只能任由自己的弟弟做出这样惹人红眼的事情。

　　在千手香的调理下，他总算在十天后，能够如常人那样走动，虽然和他从前比虚得多，可还是胜过普通生产后的妇人。这时候，月见就能经常地把辉夜抱到他的身边，经过几天的喂养，这个婴孩已经摆脱了最开始皱巴巴的模样，红彤彤的皮肤也变得白皙，月见说眼睛肖似柱间，而其他的地方就跟田岛一个模子里刻出来的。话是这么说，可柱间左看看右看看，也觉得小孩子就是小孩子的模样。

　　“他现在是怎么吃东西的？”柱间好奇地问道。

　　月见回答：“之前就找好了生育后的女人，可以日常喂小少爷。”

　　可就是在月见这么说的十天后，负责喂养辉夜的奶妈就开始有些受不了了。

　　作为一个出生才这么大孩子，辉夜算非常能吃的，很快就把奶妈吃空，咬着没有出奶水的乳头，辉夜在哭，奶妈也在哭。

　　他们思索着怎么解决这个问题：这一时半会的肯定也找不到奶妈了，毕竟现在又开始要打起仗来。千手香出了个主意，直接跟柱间说：“既然你的查克拉已经恢复了，那再次变化一下，看看是不是能喂养一下小辉夜。”

照她说的，柱间还尝试了一下。女人的模样似乎比之前更丰满了些，饱满的乳房盈着乳汁，竟然还真的可以！

没想到问题是这样解决的。一开始，柱间的身体还比较虚弱，每天变成女人的模样，也不过是在喂食的时候，等到在调理下渐渐恢复了身体，这个样子也能维持得更久。

　　除了奶水问题，关于一个新生的孩子，总还有各种各样的事情，还好月见颇有经验，柱间也不算是手忙脚乱。

　　时间就在这样的摸索中，不经意的就过去了两个月。

　　

　　这两个月里，时局变化让重建中的木叶有些应接不暇，只能让作为后盾的宇智波、千手过来支援。

　　田岛忙得头昏眼花，都要记不清楚自己上一次睡在柱间身边是个什么滋味。

　　他就像绷紧的弦，一直在大名与敌对忍者之间周旋，枝头的叶子已经在时间的流逝中变得丰茂，在一个晨露颇重的早晨，田岛总算带着一身疲累睡到柱间的身旁。他这次也懒得走正门，直接从廊道那边推开门，循着柱间的气味靠在旁边闭上眼睛，连被子都没有进。睡着的柱间因为熟悉他的气息，甚至没有醒过来，等到睁眼时才惊讶旁边竟然多了这么个大活人。

　　柱间看田岛一身疲累和眼下的青黑，把人摇醒了，哄着他去沐浴，又强迫他喝了些热汤，才让田岛重新睡过去。

等到田岛再次醒过来时，身边正有孩童的声音在闹着。被人抱在怀里的辉夜正看着柱间手里拿着的彩球目不转睛，他幼细的手指几乎抓不牢它，可是不妨碍他朝着球乐呵呵的咧着没牙的嘴。田岛还有些困，睁眼看了一会，又合上眼睛。

他是在假寐，对身边的动静还有感觉。之后的辉夜想来是饿了，又哇地哭了起来，柱间压低了声音哄着这孩子，田岛接着听到了衣服窸窸窣窣的声音。

　　他掀起眼帘，就看到柱间解开了自己的衣服。还是那么漂亮的模样，从衣服中漏出的饱满胸脯正被小手抱着，辉夜鼓着脸吃着他的饭。

　　田岛一时间竟然还有点嫉妒这个小鬼。

　　理智跟他讲这可不应该，可田岛还是忍不住。他“醒过来”，坐起身看着辉夜吃饱。柱间正忙着，瞥了他一眼也没有叫田岛不要看。等到辉夜吃饱了，柱间把衣服穿好，田岛问：“孩子的奶妈呢？”

　　柱间漫不经心的说：“在呐，可是不够吃，辉夜还挑嘴。”

　　田岛忍不住道：“小孩子还是不要太惯着，你毕竟是男人，一直这么下去也不是办法。”

　　柱间说道：“我现在身体还没养好，暂时不能分担什么，等身体恢复，能出任务了就再多找两个吧。”

　　田岛坐起身说：“这样也好。”

　　柱间抱着辉夜去喊蜜豆给田岛拿吃的，这时候吃饱喝足的辉夜合上眼，睡在柱间怀里，柱间小心翼翼地把他递给了蜜豆，让她带去辉夜的房间照看着。

　　“最近你们真是忙得厉害，可惜我还没恢复。”柱间跟田岛说道。

　　田岛笑着说：“等你养好了，说不定又是清闲的日子了。”

　　“这样就太可惜了。”柱间说道。

　　“可惜什么？”

　　柱间用明知故问的眼神看了他一眼，说道：“我还没给那些驱使一尾的家伙教训呢。”

　　田岛说道：“这个明明是我的目标。”

　　“老头子就不要跟年轻人抢了。”柱间不满道。

　　“年轻人都不知道敬老。”田岛佯怒道。

　　他们夫妻两个人斗起嘴来，田岛等着仆人将那些餐具收走，就没忍住抱住了柱间，先前跟柱间斗嘴时的心情愉悦，这时候直接用行动表现了出来。

　　柱间想变回男人的模样，可是田岛不让，田岛凑在柱间的耳边喘气，说道：“让我这样抱抱你。”

　　柱间都被逗笑了，说：“你刚睡醒吃饱就想那档子事情？”

　　结果，笑声直接被田岛用吻堵在口里。

　　

　　田岛急切的脱了柱间的衣服，他忍了许久的欲望在这个时候已经硬的不行，柱间配合着他褪了衣服，等到那对胸脯从衣服里跳出来时，田岛把脸埋在双峰中间，狠狠地吸了一口。柱间身上的味道让他忍不住高抬起柱间的腿，让肿胀的欲望抵在花瓣前厮磨着，柱间呻吟一声，田岛张口吮住了那因为喂养辉夜而被吮得更大的乳头。

　　他鼓起脸颊，在上面吮吸着，已经被辉夜搜刮过的地方，在这个时候只残余了一点点，被田岛尽数用舌头卷走。那滑腻的舌头在乳头上摩挲着，柱间忍不住用手揽着田岛的后脑，让他朝自己的更靠近了些。

　　田岛有多长时间没有发泄，柱间也是同样的。只是被稍微摩擦过的花瓣，这时候已经分泌出汁液，就等着田岛进入。田岛伸手一探后，也再也没有犹豫，直接埋身进去。

　　许久没有被人进出的花穴，因为被肉刃强行顶入，这时候甚至有轻微的痛感。痛感就像是一把小刷子，搔着柱间的心间，柱间的下身忍不住紧缩起来，咬着田岛的硬物不松口。田岛被柱间这么一夹，险些就要射在了里面，他好不容易忍住，才开始在柱间的身体里抽插起来。

　　柱间的体内春潮泛滥着，随着田岛久违的每一次插入，都会有透明的液体被田岛随之带出，田岛含着柱间的乳头，上下挑逗着柱间的敏感处。被操开的软肉就像是张灵活的小嘴一样，把他柱身的每一处都吮吸了一遍，田岛恋恋不舍的在里面反复抽送着，将柱间的腿拉伸得几乎打直，把自己狠狠地埋了进去。让自己的顶端不断戳刺着敏感的宫口，让体内的敏感点一次次的被自己厮磨。柱间的理智随着田岛的动作早就被欲潮吞没，他搂着田岛，不时回应着亲吻田岛的额头、眼睛，摸索着田岛的唇舌，然后交缠了起来。

　　呻吟声因为一次一次的攀上巅峰而破碎，许久没有发泄过的田岛，最后在柱间的媚叫声中射了出来。他这时候自然还是不够，看着身下丰满的身躯，忍不住将柱间抱在了镜子前面。

　　柱间想起了上次在镜子前的放荡，这时候瑟缩了一下，可田岛却毫不在意的让柱间的腿对着镜子分开。

　　那还含着男人精液的地方正在翕张着，随着每一下的开合，白色的精液混合着淫水将他们身下的那一块濡湿。田岛按捺不住，这时候再次用硬物插了进去，男人深色的硬物捅入被操成深红的肉穴，柱间因为视觉上的刺激而忍不住夹紧了田岛。田岛在他耳边轻声说：“看着镜子……”柱间顺着他的话看过去，这时候田岛开始挺腰，上上下下的进出着那里。

　　镜子里的女人发丝散乱地披着，一对沉沉坠在胸口的饱满胸脯，在这样上上下下的动作间抖动着。田岛就像挤奶一样的由下而上的把玩着那对乳房，淡色的奶水就这样从顶端分泌出来，空气中乳香和男人的麝香味道混合在了一起，成了更加催情的气味。柱间一方面觉得无颜直视，一方面却又挪不开自己的眼，只能在矛盾中被田岛咬着颈脖调戏着。

　　随着快感在身体的不断累积，柱间忍不住颤抖着自己的身体，一波波的透明淫水打在了田岛的顶端。田岛在柱间的胸脯上抹了一把，将自己的手指探入柱间的口中，逗弄着他的舌头，然后低声问着：“甜吗？我刚才尝了，柱间你真甜啊。”

　　柱间根本尝不出味道，奶水的味道早就跟他身上的汗液混合在一起，他含含糊糊的回答，田岛听不清却也不在意。他只感觉到在动作中，柱间把他吮得那么紧。潮水一样的淫水从柱间的花穴中浇淋而出，被欲望填满的身躯软在田岛的怀里。

　　田岛舔着嘴唇，还是不满足，搂着柱间的腰身，把他压在身下，舔弄着柱间的乳房、乳头、小腹、肚脐，他恨不得把柱间吃进自己的肚子里。而柱间只能迷离着双眼看着田岛，配合得打开腿。

　　毕竟在阔别这么久，沉浸于欲望也没什么不对的。

　　　　　幕四十二

　　两个人在白日也不知道酣战了多久，等欲望平息下来，柱间躺在床铺上，边喘息边盯着天花板，才想到平日总有几个人在旁边工作的后院在之前格外的安静。看来，这些机敏的仆人一听到动静，就知道暂时不要来打扰主人家。

　　柱间用手掩住脸孔，重新恢复成男人的模样，样子变回去了，可那身上的痕迹还是没有改变。

　　田岛揽着柱间，将他遮住脸孔的手掀开，说道：“也不是第一次了，害臊什么？”

　　柱间瞪了他一眼，平日里最一板一眼的家伙，这个时候竟然还说他不应该害臊，可真让人生气。

　　“以前你不是说白日宣淫不好吗？还罚我抄书！”

　　田岛都快忘记这档子事情了，不免有些心虚，毕竟是搬起石头砸了自己的脚。他转了转眼珠，说道：“毕竟都结婚这么久了，老夫老妻亲密一点也没有什么不对。”

　　“你总有道理。”柱间顶嘴道。

　　他坐起身，拿着月见安置在一边的布巾擦拭着自己，等干净后，又拿出件干净衣服换上。他看着田岛裸着上身的样子，那肩膀上还有自己留下的抓痕，脸一热，把一件衣服也丢给田岛。

　　“把衣服穿上吧。”

　　田岛闭上眼睛，说道：“等我歇一会。”连日的辛劳工作，加上回来后的纵欲，他恐怕还要再歇一会才能恢复元气。看着这时候顶多坐姿有些奇怪的柱间，不免艳羡起年轻人的活力。

　　柱间对着镜子束起头发，似乎忽然想起来，便问道：“斑这些天怎么都不见回来？”

　　“我让他前往涡之国，听说那里附近也出现了尾兽。”田岛回答道，他掀起眼皮，看着柱间的背影，“顺道让他陪水户那孩子一起回去，水峪这时候还在大名身边，她回去孤身一人太寂寞了。”

　　“有个伴也好……”柱间看着镜子，接道。

　　“你说，他们也认识这么久了，水户女孩子拖不起，要不要现在订下个婚期，让旋涡家好放心呢？”田岛忽然说道。

　　柱间放下梳子，转过身来，看着田岛：“这么快？一时之间，斑接受得了吗？”

　　“哪里快了？差不多也快两年了，斑要是对水户有意见，早就提出来了。”田岛坐起身，“再说了，当初你和我不也很快就把事情定下来了吗？斑这个小子，再觉得没准备，就不像我田岛的长子了。”

　　柱间看着他那副样子，嘟囔了一声：“专制。”

　　田岛看着柱间闷气的样子，问道：“你怎么还替斑别扭起来了？”

　　“斑到现在都没有主动提起要跟水户缔结婚约，就说明他现在还在犹豫，你现在早早替他做决定，不是专制是什么。”柱间望着田岛说道，“以前父亲也总说板间战死是他的骄傲，可是比起成为一个战死的英雄，我更希望我的弟弟能够平安长大。父亲因此斥责了我，凭着自己的心意摆布孩子，你和父亲真是如出一辙。”

　　“你……”田岛看着柱间认真的眼神，一时语塞，他年轻的夫人总是有这样那样的想法，真像是代沟似的横亘在他们两人之间。可柱间眼中的神采终究让他没办法拒绝，他口一软，说道：“既然你对斑的婚事这么上心，作为父亲，我同样也希望他的未来能够幸福美满，等这次他回来，我主动跟他提缔结婚约的事情，看他如何答复。”

　　柱间这时候总算松了口气。他朝田岛膝行过去，躺下抱着田岛的腰，说道：“斑是我的朋友，也是我的恩人，这次要不是他，辉夜和我都有危险。他跟水户相识那么久，到现在都没有提出来，我就不免担心他是否有什么隐情，强拗了段姻缘，那斑想必不会快乐。”

　　这还是自从那次事件之后，柱间主动提起这件事情。田岛摸着他的头发，说道：“我听人讲过了，那天斑闯进房间了？”

　　“嗯，他要输查克拉给我。”

　　“终究不合规矩，那里离着不远也有医疗忍者的……”田岛叹了口气，“还好你和斑不是寻常人，要不然这个时候都要有风言风语了。”他低头看着自己隐约现着青筋的手背，和柱间颈脖间露出的光洁皮肤，这几年过来，时间的差距在他和柱间身上越来越明显了。

　　“什么风言风语？”柱间抬头看着田岛，还是一脸的懵懂，田岛看着他澄澈的眼神，自然说不出那些可能的猜想。柱间毕竟是男人，哪怕曾经变作女人的模样，也是个男人，又是这个时代数一数二的忍者，怎么可能会做出放荡女人才做得出来的丑事，斑更不是这样的人。

　　“不懂就不用问，反正跟你没什么关系。”田岛最后把话咽了下去。

　　柱间还是有些想打破砂锅问到底，但田岛已经不想去纠结这样的事情，只好把话题岔开。他说道：“斑确实是个好孩子，比泉奈也懂事很多。我会在他回来提一提这件事情……对了，都这么久了，辉夜是不是该醒了？”

　　他上一任妻子替他生育孩子后，就基本上都在应付着精力旺盛的孩子，记忆里，这么大的孩子睡眠时间都没有想象中的那么长。

　　柱间被提醒，一拍脑袋，说道：“都怪你折腾我，我去看看辉夜。”

　　“是是是，你快去看他吧。”田岛干脆认下了责备，他起身拉门扉，“我们一起去看看辉夜吧，这间房待会要收拾一下了。”

　　柱间看看这一时狼藉，脸又是一红，照田岛说的去找辉夜。辉夜自己在这里有一间屋子，在柱间休息的时候，就让乳母抱着去那里哄着，往日如果柱间精力够，就带到主卧那里，让柱间陪着。

　　蜜豆轻手轻脚的拉开门，让田岛、柱间进来查看辉夜的情况。这时候的孩子长得尤其快，田岛这一次看着辉夜，感觉到他已经跟上次有了许多不同。皮肤娇嫩得像初生的花瓣，他握紧着拳头，紧闭着眼睛和嘴巴，看模样像个小斗士，头上生出了少许的胎发，衬得他说不出的可爱。

　　田岛已经迎接了五个孩子，这次不知为何有了些激动，他看着辉夜眼睛的轮廓，悄声在柱间的耳边说：“眼睛的形状像你。”

　　“你都没看就知道。”柱间比了个口型。

　　就在这个时候，辉夜瘪起了嘴，那张小嘴被动作拉得大起来，最后完全咧开了，呜呜哇哇的哭了起来。柱间低声说着“都赖你”，边从小小的摇篮里抱起辉夜。辉夜这时候张开了他的眼睛，那被泪水冲得亮晶晶的眼睛在田岛看来，真是像极了柱间。

　　柱间小心翼翼的抱着辉夜软软小小的身子，轻轻拍着他，可田岛偏偏要给他捣乱，用手逗弄着正哭着的辉夜。

　　辉夜小小年纪性格却刚烈，拍打着这个“陌生人”试探性的手指，他米粒似的指甲虽然小，但是也蓄了起来，刮着田岛的粗皮糙肉。被搔痒一样的反抗逗乐的田岛笑出了声，说道：“真不愧是我田岛的孩子。”

　　“就你事多！”柱间伸手捶了一下田岛，“给我出去，少逗辉夜哭。他一哭起来就没完没了，他还这么小，嗓子哑了怎么办，你给我出去！”

　　田岛看柱间真的生气了，就赔了笑脸，保证自己不再“多手多脚”。一旁的乳母和蜜豆早在他们说起话时，就眼观鼻鼻观心地在他们背后待命，一点也不敢注目这对夫夫之间的斗嘴。唯一无所顾忌的辉夜用更大的哭声争取着柱间对自己的注意力。看着辉夜已经被苦闹憋红的脸，柱间学着轻轻拍打他的背心，又是哼起故乡的小调，又是柔声安慰，往日把尾兽揍得嗷嗷叫的千手族长面对辉夜使尽了浑身解数。

　　田岛在一边看的饶有趣味，这样的柱间展露出他往日没看过的模样，他怎么看都看不腻。所以当柱间忍耐不住抱怨时，田岛也是点着头应着。

　　柱间说的是。他说的都是，谁让他是“母亲”呢。

　　等到辉夜终于停下哭声，柱间的额头都微微见汗。田岛朝蜜豆伸手要了手帕，替柱间擦了额头。柱间横了他一眼，然后说：“辉夜估计又要吃东西了。”

　　田岛说：“我留在这里有什么要紧。”反而把蜜豆她们赶了出去，柱间拿他没办法，只能把辉夜放在一边解衣服，而田岛看着摇篮里的辉夜，忍不住伸手点了点辉夜的额头。辉夜哭累了，本能的拍着伸过来的咸猪手，那小小的指头抵着田岛的指头，那轻微的触觉真让人觉得无比奇妙。

　　这样弱小、可爱的孩子，真是让人忍不住想要百般呵护他。田岛心里一时心里难以言述，这时柱间抱起了辉夜，又变成女人的模样，解开的领子透露出风情，不解风情的辉夜只顾着饱食一餐。

　　田岛看着自己的妻儿，忽然说道：“原来婴儿是这个样子……”

　　“啊，你不是都有过儿子了吗？”柱间抬眼说道。

　　“那时候村子里环境不好，为了保护族群，我们成日都在战斗。为了孩子们好，他们能走路的第一件事，也是让他们学会拿起武器。”

　　“你和父亲都差不多。”柱间随口说道，“都拿成人的那一套看待孩子……”他想起自己早夭的弟弟，又摇起了头，两族的仇恨早应该是过去的事情，执着于过去，对他们的未来也没有好处。

　　“被你这么一说，都显得我年纪很大了。”

　　柱间笑着说：“本来就是，田岛大叔。”

　　在柱间怀里的辉夜砸吧了一下嘴，继续鼓着脸颊自己吃自己的。

　　  
　　幕四十三

　　斑从涡之国回来时，是一个人独自回来。而旋涡水户则因为族里的事务，要等手头的事情了结，才会回到木叶。

　　泉奈等待在村口，他这些天又长高了一些。因为事情繁多，他们宇智波家的三个男人都忙得马不停蹄，就是这时候，泉奈都还有些憔悴。对于辉夜的出生，泉奈自己都想不到，他内心竟然没什么想法。

　　大概，无论如何，那都是宇智波家的血脉，而那张小脸的特征也都是肖似宇智波们。在这个世界上，每个人都是被迫做着许多选择，他已经是个成年人，怎么也不能在同一件事情上过不去这么多年。

　　

　　斑很高兴看到好些天都没有看到的弟弟，他和泉奈抱在了一起，拍着泉奈的肩膀。

　　“真难得，你竟然也在家。”

　　泉奈说道：“大名那里现在暂时没什么事，我回来看一下我们的小弟。”

　　斑愣了一下才反应过来泉奈说的正是辉夜，他说道：“你倒是提醒我，我忘记准备礼物了。”他这时，更多的是想到许久没见的柱间。那次他出了房门就昏了过去，等到醒来的时候，就有一堆的事情迫切地等待他的处理。没想到一拖竟然拖了这么久，他现在只要想起那天轻轻地一吻，就觉得心头无比的火热，将他的心事百般煎熬着——无论如何看待、对待柱间，最终能留在那间房子里的人都不是他。这种想法在这两个月反复回荡在他的心头，激起无止境的怨愤；可等到冷静下来，这怨愤之中又不免自责，毕竟他无论如何也是没有这个资格的人。

　　这些心事潜在斑平静的表象之下，在他一旁的泉奈还在同他闲聊着。斑随口应着他，视线已经放远落在宇智波家占地不小的府邸上。

　　他们进了门，田岛就听到人招呼，从内院出来了。

　　田岛看到他们，笑道：“真难得，你们都回来了，今晚让厨房做的丰盛些吧。”

　　“这些天在前线真是太辛苦了，”泉奈抱怨道，“大名可真是一点都不知道客气。”

　　田岛哈哈大笑，又看向了斑，问道：“水户没有同你一块回来吗？”

　　“她还有些事情要在涡之岛处理。”

　　泉奈看着斑没什么表情，就知道并不想再多谈水户的事情，于是问道：“我和兄长刚出生不久的弟弟呢？”

　　田岛露出了笑容：“他刚睡着，对了，柱间说很感谢你送回来的镯子，很适合辉夜。你从大名那里回来，一定很累了吧，快点去休息一下，我还有些事情要跟你兄长谈一下。”

　　有关水户的事情，看来是怎么都没办法打诨过去，泉奈看了一眼斑，表示爱莫能助，回到了自己的房间。作为家里长子的斑，近年来即使是族老都在频频催着，当初田岛在这个时候，已经有三个儿子了。

　　有关婚事，自然不能在前厅这种不庄重的地方谈，田岛特地将斑带到了书房。阿草给他们上了茶水之后，就退了出去，父子两个人在空旷的房间里正襟危坐。田岛为了缓和一下过于严肃的气氛，先喝了口茶，说道：“柱间说，如果那次不是你及时赶到，他和辉夜都有危险。辛苦你了，斑，我以你为傲。”

　　他看着自己严肃的儿子，在性格上，斑和他十分相似，只有长相是像他上任的妻子。

　　斑回答道：“这是应该的，我们是一家人。”

　　田岛注视着他，说道：“我们的确是一家人。可是，斑你也到了该有自己家庭的时候了。”

　　“我觉得我还没有准备好，父亲，我还没有办法承担这样的责任。”斑在这个时候低下头来。

　　“斑你已经很成熟了，在救柱间的这件事情上……”田岛停顿一下，“你大致都做得很好。在我看来，你比当初的我都要成熟得多。你是我最骄傲的儿子，现在也到了你拥有家庭的时候了。”他想起之前柱间的嘱托，于是又补充道，“柱间觉得你的意愿是最重要的，你和水户相处这么久，她是一个让你愿意担负起责任的女人吗？”

　　这样一番话，太不像斑所知道的父亲，想来是因为柱间在背后努力去说服，他的父亲才尽自己可能的委婉。这件事情，斑的生母也从来没有做到过。

　　斑的内心颤抖着，没有哪一刻能像此时一样，让他清晰地认识到柱间不应该被他的感情所困扰。一个愿意为他改变的固执丈夫，一个已经出生的孩子，他又有什么资格，去打破这样的平静、幸福。

　　斑听到自己的声音在说着：“父亲，我愿意试着去承担起我的责任。”

　　他的父亲则非常开心，说道：“那我晚上就写信给漩涡一族的族长提一下婚期的事情，真高兴在辉夜出生之后，我们家又迎来了一门喜事。”

　　斑维持着自己表面上的平静，离开了他父亲的书房，却觉得自己此时没办法再忍受待在这间宅子里。

　　可是就在他转到走廊的时候，柱间出现在他的视线之中，柱间看着斑，脸上露出了吃惊的神色，问道：“斑，你怎么了？”

　　斑在这个时候，最不愿意见到的人就是柱间。

　　他克制着自己的表情，让自己的语气尽量平淡：“没什么，我忽然想起有一件事要处理。晚饭我就不在家里吃了，你同父亲说我去木叶了。”

　　柱间还想再继续问，斑只能制止他，说道：“什么事都没有，你不要在意，也不要跟父亲说，答应我。”

　　“好……”柱间都不知道为什么自己会答应。

　　“谢谢。”斑快步离开，他不想回头再看到柱间担忧的神色，他怕在这个时候，自己会忍耐不住说出一切。

　　但是，他没有资格。

　　

　　宇智波一族和旋涡一族的婚期就在族长们的书信往来之中定下。

　　时间定在半年后，这样的时间换做是贵族，自然是十分仓促，但是对于忍者来说，已经是绰绰有余。

　　这件事情被田岛交给柱间来筹划，毕竟作为宇智波的族长，他还需要去完成自己的任务。最近的周边形势在缓慢地发生变化，因为咄咄逼人的雷之国，火之国和水之国将有个暂时的结盟，被尾兽肆虐过的沙之国得以修养一阵生息。

　　而柱间，在照顾辉夜之间，多加一项这样的事情并没有什么，只是当他意识到那天斑的神情是因为婚姻时，他便内心忐忑不安着。

　　既然斑是不愿意的，那么他又为什么要答应？难道达成父亲的想法就这么重要吗？人生是可以这样草率对待的嘛？

　　柱间内心有一个又一个的问题想要对斑发问着，可是当他试图去找斑时，他意识到斑在躲着他。

　　无论多么繁忙，也至少该回家一趟；无论多么繁忙，也不至于行踪都不定；无论多么繁忙，也不至于连婚事筹办都不闻不问。

　　当柱间的几次让人带话，都被斑搪塞的时候，柱间已经有些气愤了。但是，柱间即使这样，也没有去告诉田岛，斑究竟有多么不对劲。

　　如果告诉田岛，那么田岛一定会替他解决这个问题。可是……柱间只要一想到那天斑的拜托，他就始终无法开这个口，毕竟他答应过斑。

　　他怎样也不会对斑言而无信。

　　无奈的柱间最终只能放下对辉夜的看管，而让千手一族的部下替自己搜寻着斑的行踪。斑的逃避也只是在自欺欺人，毕竟，千手柱间总是有办法能够找到他。哪怕有孩子和宅邸内的事情牵绊手脚，但是只要有心，柱间什么事情都办得成。

　　柱间在部下的消息提示下，了解了斑的行踪——斑计划在今天前往雷之国查探消息，他从木叶出发势必会经过距离这里十里的大道。柱间计划好了，本来是要自己一个人前去，可是事到临头，辉夜粘得他厉害，只要一放下就咧开嘴哭。考虑到下一次逮到斑不知道得等到什么时候，柱间最后只能带着这个小包袱上路。

　　

　　柱间最后在那条斑必经的大道上的一家甜食铺子等到了斑。

　　宇智波家的人总有一两个人嗜甜，就在柱间等待斑的时候，还点了一碟丸子，上面的糖浆让辉夜好奇得不行，在屡次伸手去抓后，柱间只能拿指头给他沾了一点。吃到了甜味的辉夜咯咯笑着。柱间一抬头，就看到了同样喜欢吃甜的斑。

　　斑躲了柱间这么久，可是当真正被柱间抓到的时候，内心涌起的感情竟然是“早该如此”的理所应当。只是没想到，柱间竟然把辉夜也带了过来。

　　斑走了过去。甜食铺的老板收了柱间足够多的钱，已经替他空出了一整条长凳，斑坐下来，说道：“你把辉夜也带出来了，家里说不定正一团乱着。”

　　柱间想认真跟斑说话，可是这时候辉夜又伸手去碰旁边的浇糖丸子，他只能用手沾了点糖浆，让辉夜抱着自己的手指啃起来。

　　他一边照顾辉夜，一边说：“我留了书，带辉夜出来兜风。你不要岔开我的话，你竟然对这桩婚事不满，你为什么不说？”他想到那天斑的神情，和这些天的回避，只觉得有一簇火正在自己心里烧着。

　　斑冷淡说道：“我没有觉得不满。”

　　柱间说：“这些天你有过问一点你婚姻的事情吗？哪一个即将要结婚的人是你这个样子？斑，你是在拿你未来的幸福儿戏！”

　　他未来的幸福？

　　斑自己听着都觉得好笑，只要柱间不能跟他在一起，那么他跟谁在一起都是无所谓的。

　　说着这样话的柱间，对此真的一无所知。

　　斑转头看着柱间，可是柱间正低头看着辉夜。这个小家伙正肆意的享受着柱间的温柔，懒洋洋地在柱间怀里眯起眼睛，柱间的目光停留在辉夜身上，一时之间，他们之间就像是在不同的两个世界。

　　斑不由地自觉悲哀，他让语气尽量平静，说道：“你看，你跟我父亲如今也过得很好。柱间，你实在不需要为此担心。”

　　柱间这时候看着他，露出了不悦的神情，说道：“我和你父亲……不，斑，这点性质不一样。”

　　“同样是两个家族，究竟是哪点不一样？柱间，你把自己的事情看得那么开，为什么你现在在我的婚事上，露出这样的不悦！甚至人都是你一开始就挑好的！”斑看着柱间，忽然摇头笑了，“你本来该最了解这件事情的性质，现在却是所有人中对这件事情最不满的人。”

　　“我并没有不满！”柱间看着斑，提高了自己的声音，“我只是在担心你。”

　　“我没有不满……好吧，就算我不满，但是这也没用了。婚约已经定下了！”柱间的怒气在这时候就像被浇了一盆冷水——是的，婚约已经定下，那么他现在跟斑又在说些什么。

　　他语气中的加重让辉夜十分的不安，在他怀里挣扎着，哭喊了起来。柱间站起身，在婴孩的哭声中，只觉得心乱如麻。

　　“你在不满。”斑愣住了，他重复了一遍，“你在不满。”他看着柱间此时烦躁的神情，心中在这个时候竟然涌出了一丝欢喜。

　　柱间不知道斑是什么意思，他心烦意乱地说道：“我是在不满。可是现在说什么都没有用了。难道我不满，你就会去退婚吗？”柱间边拍着辉夜，边说着自己内心想说的。他气坏了，甚至不知道自己这时候在说什么。

　　可是，这时候，斑忽然说道：“我会。我现在就去退婚。”

　　斑站起身来，没有给柱间一点反应的机会。

　　柱间在惊吓中，不小心将辉夜抱紧了些，吃痛了的辉夜哭得更大声，被绊住的柱间最终只能站在原地看着斑离去的方向发愣。

　　“我都说了些什么……”他最终只能这样喃喃自语。

　  
　　幕四十四

　　斑最终没有去雷之国打探他的消息，而是中途转道去了涡之国。

　　刚刚定下婚约，结果当事人立刻过来毁约，涡之国方面扣下了斑，给田岛去了一封信。因为自知理亏，斑在被扣押的时候，并没有做任何的反抗，被投入牢房里也没有什么抱怨，气疯了的田岛最后在牢房里看到自己神情格外平静的儿子。田岛按捺着自己的情绪，无论如何在涡之国，他还要保护自己的儿子。

　　本来涡之国并不打算让宇智波斑如此便宜地打道回府，可是作为受委屈一方的旋涡水户反而在这个时候发话了。

　　旋涡水户说，我相信斑的人品，这件事情让他们宇智波内部处理吧，我们的姻亲千手家族也不会坐视我们受委屈的。田岛族长，你带着斑回去吧，我相信你们会给我一个答复的。

　　在水户的担保之下，田岛得以带着斑平静离开。

　　在离开涡之国时，田岛也没有解开斑的束缚，而是直接带着人星夜回到宇智波的村落里。

　　

　　他们回来的那一天，下了一场格外大的雨。

　　哪怕穿着蓑衣也让人浑身上下都湿透了，柱间在房间里惴惴不安地等待，自从田岛风一样的赶去涡之国已经五天了，这件事即使是千手家族也没有得到更新的消息。他所能做到的，也只有在房间里等待着。

　　雷雨声让辉夜都不能安眠，还不通人事的孩子大声哭闹着，柱间的心里烦透了，却只能一遍遍的轻柔拍着辉夜的背心，让他不要畏惧天上不时轰隆隆作响的雷声。

　　他从那天回来后的每一天，都过得这么不安。反反复复想着自己跟斑说的那些话，究竟是怎么回事，他为什么要去为了木已成舟的事情去找斑，又为什么会最终得到这样的结果。

　　他万分恐惧内心里得出的一个结论：斑会被田岛执行家法，这都是他的错，是他头脑不清楚，是他怂恿了斑去退婚。

　　这时候，走廊上传来了纷杂的脚步声。他的房门在这个时候被人猛地拉开了，月见慌慌张张的出现在门口，喘着大气，然后说道：“族长……带着、带着……斑少爷回来了。

　　“他们在哪里呢？”柱间失声问道，他的声音让辉夜抽噎着，可柱间这个时候也顾不上辉夜了。

　　月见这个时候总算回过气，她快速说道：“族长开了祠堂。”

　　作为千手族长的柱间再清楚不过，开祠堂是什么意思了，这正是落实了他的想法。他赶忙把怀里的辉夜递给月见，说道：“不行，他不能这样，斑可是他的长子。我得去看看。”

　　月见手忙脚乱的接住辉夜，看到柱间披上了自己的衣服，直接拉开对着庭院的门，在雨夜里跳上墙。外面的雨随着大风刮进室内，月见只能背过身子，替辉夜挡住雨水。听到动静的蜜豆一脸惊恐的赶过来看着她，月见镇定了一下，最后说道：“把房间收拾一下，没事的。”她安抚着扯着喉咙大哭的辉夜，内心不禁有些彷徨，是否真的会没事，她根本不知道。

　　跳上墙壁的柱间飞速的赶往祠堂，这个时候，族老们是不会主持事务的。无论怎样，都至少要等明天。他现在赶过去，还来得及改变田岛的主意。

　　闪电在天空划着蛇形的轨迹，照亮着前往祠堂的道路。黑夜里，柱间看到另外一个人也站在祠堂外，脸上神情紧张，正是泉奈。

　　泉奈看到他一愣，柱间直接扯着他的胳膊，说道：“愣着干什么。快点进去！”

　　祠堂里的烛火将阴森的房间照得鬼影重重，在肃穆的祠堂里，宇智波家的先祖牌位们依次摆放着，背后则是宇智波家的壁画。在田岛的身边是六个宇智波精英，他们用面罩遮挡着面目，看着在田岛面前跪下的斑。田岛已经取下了在一旁悬挂的藤杖，他看着斑，手直接气的发抖。

　　“我再问你一遍，你真的要放弃婚约？”

　　斑的身上，衣服已经被藤杖抽裂，露出被打得发紫的皮肤。他却是神色不变，哪怕额头已经见汗，还维持着声音的平静：“父亲，我放弃。”

　　“逆子！”田岛狠狠的抽了一杖。

　　闯进来的泉奈和柱间都清晰地听到骨头断了的声音，斑松绑了的左手以一种诡异的姿态别着，让柱间的心里狠狠一紧。

　　田岛这个时候愤怒的转过头，说道：“你们好大的胆子，竟然敢闯进来！”

　　他的积威犹在，泉奈露出了一点畏惧，但是柱间又向前一步。

　　“你们给我挡住他们。”田岛恨恨说了一句，他举起藤杖，再一次抽打在斑的身上，“你是我最骄傲的儿子，为什么你可以做出这样的丑事。我前脚才为你定下婚约，你后脚就去要求退婚！你将宇智波视若何物，你将你的父亲当做小丑吗？”

　　斑沉默不语，这显然更激怒了田岛。柱间心道一声不好，正要冲上去，那六个人就包围着他和泉奈。

　　“田岛，你冷静一点！斑，他是你的儿子！”柱间说道。

　　“你闭嘴！我教训我的儿子，你插嘴什么？”田岛怒气冲冲地说道。

　　柱间一瞬间露出受伤的神情，田岛看在眼里，可是话收不回来。

　　可是下一刻，柱间竟然吼了回来：“我是怕你后悔！”他想都没想，直接和那几个宇智波动起手来，因为谁也不敢破坏了祠堂，于是只能拳脚打斗着。柱间的木遁分身一人牵制住一个暗部，而泉奈则在这个时候挡在了斑的面前，田岛气得手都在发抖。

　　田岛说道：“泉奈，你给我让开！不然连你也要受家法！”

　　泉奈苦苦哀求着：“父亲，兄长一直都不开心，但是他一直都在忍耐，不敢忤逆你的意思。”

　　田岛怒道：“你的意思是我在逼迫他吗？我给过他机会，那天回来，我就给过他机会！如果他不想，那么他可以拒绝！”他在这个时候，已经难以控制自己的情绪，举起藤杖抽了下去。

　　泉奈闻言一愣，但是这个时候斑翻身将他压住，用背承受了田岛的藤杖。

　　斑在泉奈的耳边，用牙缝挤出来的声音忍耐道：“泉奈，你不要管我……这都是我应得的。”

　　“我给过你机会！但是你偏偏要在木已成舟的时候，毁了宇智波一族的颜面！”

　　柱间说道：“还是会有解决的办法的！”

　　柱间的木遁影分身压制住田岛的部下，他结印让藤杖生长出藤蔓，拉扯住房梁，让田岛没办法再用藤杖抽打斑。田岛恨恨地甩开藤杖，举起了手，柱间从后面抱住了田岛。让田岛没办法冲上去对斑拳脚相加，他颤抖着声音，安抚着田岛：“我让千手一族的族老去安抚旋涡家，到时候一定能想到一个折中的方法。这件事情，还是可以压下去……前提是，你不要让宇智波的族老插手这件事情。”

　　“兄长不愿意娶漩涡一族的人，我可以的。父亲，求求你，饶了兄长吧。”泉奈也在一旁恳求着。

　　田岛被柱间抱住，几次用力都没有办法挣脱，他恨得只咬牙，“柱间，你给我放手！”

　　柱间怎么都不肯放开，田岛不想伤害柱间，胸口在压抑怒火的过程中不断起伏。时间在这个时候就像凝固了一样，只有屋外隆隆作响的雷声告诉人们时间的流逝。

　　最终，田岛疲惫地说着：“柱间，你给我松手。”

　　柱间这时候松开了手，田岛看着保护住泉奈的斑，他看得出来斑一直都没有抵抗自己的殴打，这个时候已经是在强撑着精神。田岛的思绪在反复的思索中拉锯着，最后他转过身，用已经嘶哑了的声音说道：“这件事情明天再说，你们把祠堂恢复原状。”

　　他走出祠堂，走进雨水中，柱间看着他的背影就像一时间老了十岁，第一次看到这样颓唐的田岛，柱间快步跟上他，走到门口，忽然停住，说道：“我待会让阿香过来，你们不用担心田岛，我会照顾好他的。”

　　泉奈回答道：“兄长他晕过去了……这次，多谢你。”不知不觉中，他已经哭得脸上都是泪水，他抱住斑的手可以清晰地感觉到斑背上已经被抽的皮开肉绽，指腹下都是流出的血水

　　“照顾好斑。”柱间留下这句话，就追向田岛。

　　

　　柱间在雨夜里，亦步亦趋的跟着田岛。

　　冷冷的雨水打在他和田岛的身上，柱间心里难受得不行，可是语言在这个时候显得格外苍白，他并不知道该跟田岛说些什么。

　　很快，就到了府邸。月见守在门口，一直都冒着雨不断查看外面的情况，等看到他们后，赶忙打开了大门，让他们两人走进来。其他的下人已经被月见安排到其他地方，这个时候，也只有他们三个人。

　　“我去准备热水。”月见小声跟柱间说着。

　　柱间对她点点头，然后赶忙追上根本没有停下脚步的田岛。

　　他们回到了后院，田岛脱下了湿淋淋的衣服，一言不发的坐在房间里。柱间陪在他的身边，小心翼翼地观察着他的神情。

　　他们干坐了一阵，然后月见轻轻敲了房门。

　　“水烧好了，你先去冲洗一下身体。”柱间开口道，“我知道你现在不好受，但是不要跟身体过不去。”

　　田岛冷冷说道：“你们不是希望我早点气死吗？一个个都来反抗我！”

　　柱间这件事自认了理亏，只能软声道：“你先去用热水暖暖身子，我就在这里等你，你再骂我都不迟。”

　　“我才不骂你。”田岛站起身，走了出去。明明内心怒火还没有熄灭，可是让他对柱间一个人发着脾气，他也做不到。

　　柱间看着他走了出去，这才放下了一直提着的心。

　　外面的雷雨还没有停，也不知道明天能不能够放晴。

　  
　　幕四十五

　　等田岛沐浴完之后，月见已经替他们铺好了被子。柱间坐在一边等他，田岛没有看他，反而径直去睡觉。柱间吹灭了灯，轻手轻脚的出去用热水暖和一下身体。

　　田岛躺在被子里，屋外是雨水噼里啪啦打着屋瓦的声音。他一时难以入寐，今天他的权威都被挑战殆尽，不听话的长子，为长子恳求的次子，还有执意要保护斑的柱间。

　　谁都在同他作对！

　　他那么艰难的维系着家族，让宇智波从衰微走到了现在的辉煌，却不得不颜面丢失到替自己不肖的长子擦屁股。

　　而柱间，最应该理解他的人，竟然还在阻拦他。

　　而他自己也是，为什么不把怒气发泄到底，让那些忤逆他的人知道自己究竟哪里做错了。

　　田岛愤恨地拍打着身下的榻榻米，就在这个时候，门扉又被打开，还带着潮气的柱间走了进来。田岛收回手，假装自己睡着了，这时候柱间在他一旁悉悉索索的擦拭着身体还没有干的地方。

　　黑暗中，柱间掀开被子钻了进来，在被子下轻轻触碰了田岛的手。

　　田岛撤回手，但很快就后悔：这样分明是在承认自己没有睡。

　　柱间果然没有出乎田岛意料，当发现田岛还没睡着的时候，柱间贴了上来。年轻人温暖的身躯抱住了田岛，田岛想推开他，却怎么也舍不得。最后，他也只能自暴自弃的吻上柱间，粗暴地发泄自己的怒火。柱间在这个时候，没有发出吃痛的哼声，反而伸手揽住了田岛的脖子。田岛低咒了一声，扯开了柱间的衣服，露出年轻人结实的胸膛。牙齿顺着颈脖啃了下去，咬着那枚挺立起来的红豆，田岛用牙齿碾磨着，恨不得将这粒小东西咬下来。在他的牵扯下，柱间的乳头很快肿了起来，田岛又依瓢画葫芦地把另一边也这么对待一番。

　　柱间沐浴后的身体带着清爽又温暖的味道，田岛沉溺其中，很快下身便硬了起来。他摸索到柱间的下身，抬起了柱间的腿，这个时候也不管柱间有没有润滑，便抵着入口想要顶弄进去。好在柱间的后穴已经习惯被进入，哪怕被粗暴地进入，被迫含住田岛挤入的顶端，也只是穴口被撑开到最大，边缘微微发红。田岛被入口含住，感到里面紧实温暖，迫不及待的把自己埋得更深。柱间闷哼了一声，田岛听见了，不由地放缓了动作。他抬起头看着此时的柱间，那双平日神采奕奕的眼睛，此时正温柔地看着他。田岛自觉自己才是最冤枉的一方，可是在这样的眼神下，不自觉就心中有愧了起来。

　　他只能愤愤想，年轻人就是这么喜欢蛊惑人心！

　　他报复性的大力抽送起来，那柔软的后穴包裹吞吐着他，湿热的甬道在摩擦中缴紧着，刮擦着田岛的柱身。田岛低下头，咬着柱间的下唇，然后舔弄着柱间的口舌，掠夺着柱间的呼吸，等到柱间胸口起伏喘息着，他愤恨地说：“为什么要这样看着我！你是觉得我老了吗？孩子和你都不听话！”

　　他边说边大力抽插着，让那包裹着他的穴肉因为粗暴地动作外翻，然后又被他狠狠的插入。

　　柱间皱起了眉，他的下身隐隐作痛，但是每当田岛的顶端磨着他敏感的那处时，贯穿尾椎的酥麻又让痛感被很快的覆盖。原本只是忍耐的痛楚在这个时候又有了欢愉的味道，柱间喘息说道：“我……我看着你，是因为你是宇智波田岛。”

　　“虚伪！”田岛咬着柱间的喉咙，舌尖感受着柱间喘息间声带的颤动，这种咬住要害的感觉让柱间在这个时候收紧后穴，欲望被猛的夹紧的田岛差点射了出来，他松开口，等待着这一波快感褪去。然后，他继续说道，“你就是想和我的儿子一起气死我！”

　　“打死斑、打死泉奈，你就开心了吗？”柱间抱紧了田岛，他们下身的结合因为这个动作而更紧密了些，“他们是你的儿子！他们死了，是你更心痛些……还是我！？”

　　“闭嘴！”田岛狠狠的抽插起来，让柱间的话语变成断断续续的呻吟。他这时候什么都不想听，只想在这个时候发泄一下。

　　柱间闭上眼，配合着田岛的动作，两个人的交合处作着淫靡的水响。田岛将柱间的腿高高抬起，紧压在柱间的前胸，后臀因此而高抬着，田岛大力操弄着，那原本就紧热的肉穴此时软软含着他的欲望， 腺液不断的从里面流淌出来，将田岛的柱身浇淋得湿漉漉的。那滑腻的汁液从股沟滑到了床铺上，将他们身下的一块都打湿了。

　　他们两个都喘得厉害，田岛发泄之后，还没有够，将柱间整个人翻过来之后，让他高翘着后臀。

　　柱间的头发就像是从水里捞出来的一样，在田岛还没准备好时，柱间闷声说着：“就算这次我们做错了，可你这么生气，气坏了你自己……”

　　“不用你管我！”田岛拒绝道。

　　柱间回头瞪着他，说：“我不管你，你气死了是要让辉夜没有父亲吗？他还那么小！”柱间也不知道是哪来的气力，索性翻身回来，直接压在了田岛的身上，他饱满的后臀磨蹭着田岛半硬起来的欲望，田岛没克制的全部硬了起来。柱间压在他的身上，直接瞪着他，那双眼睛这时候出奇的漂亮。

　　田岛呻吟一声，柱间后穴的东西因为他现在的动作流了出来，那缓慢滴下淫液浸润着他的下体。田岛硬得发疼，完全可以想象在柱间的穴口是一副怎样淫靡的样子。他忍不住扶住柱间的腰部，欲望顶在入口，想要顶入，这个时候恰好柱间坐了下来，那前所未有的深度让两个人都叹息一声。

　　田岛沙哑着嗓子说：“好了，你不要说了。”

　　柱间这个时候瞪着他，手撑在地上摆动着腰，田岛迎合着戳刺着，他们两个人的配合让房间内一时间只剩下肉体的碰撞和男人的喘息。柱间很快便被操干得腰背酸软，可他还是执意把握着性爱的节奏，田岛被他不时收缩的后穴夹得没有脾气，只想好好发泄一番。最后柱间的欲望喷洒在田岛的腹部，那紧缩着的后穴让田岛也直接了当的缴械，柱间浑身都是汗，最后倒在田岛的旁边。

　　不知何时，外面的雨水渐渐停了，如今只剩下小雨淅沥沥的下着。

　　他们两人在高潮的余韵中沉默了一阵，然后田岛主动抱着柱间。

　　房间里静得能听到他们的心跳声，柱间和田岛谁都没说话，可谁都知道对方并没有睡着。

　　“柱间，我老了。”田岛忽然叹息道，“我这次也气坏了，我感觉斑就像是故意在忤逆我。”

　　“你是老了，所以都胡思乱想起来。”柱间捧着田岛的脸说道，“明明我嫁过来的时候还是一个大叔，现在就变成了个爱发脾气的老人家。”

　　田岛笑了出来，他说：“我是老了，换在十年前，我会把你打得满地找牙。”

　　柱间抱着田岛，他们两个人汗湿的身体紧贴着。

　　“这次我们都做错了，可是既然没办法挽回，就不要让你更心痛了。”柱间伸手摸着田岛的眼尾，那里已经流露出时间的痕迹，“斑是你最骄傲的儿子，哪怕这次之后，也应该是。”

　　田岛哼了一声，没说话。

　　“你打坏了他，以后谁来扛起宇智波一族……”柱间抚摸着田岛的头发，“事情没有想象中的那么坏，会有折中的法子的。”

　　田岛没有说话。

　　“明天去看看斑吧……”柱间轻声说着，“他伤的很厉害……”

田岛仍旧没有说话，柱间叹了口气。他的额头跟田岛互相贴着，两个交换着气息，最后也不知道是谁先睡了过去。  
　  
幕四十六

　　一场夏季雨后，庭院内的植被已经被雨水打得花叶凋零，月见半宿都没有睡好，但是惯性还是让她照常起身，来到后院来查看田岛、柱间的情况。

　　她带着两人的早膳等待在房门外，阿草在她背后叹息着，平时都是他照料那些花花草草，看到它们这样一副凄凉的样子，总不免有些难过。这个时候房门被从内打开，柱间草草披着衣服，看到月见忙吩咐道：“你快让人找族医来，田岛他有些发热。”

　　月见忙站起身，向着外面而去。

　　说起来，这也是难怪，昨天那样的盛怒，又淋了雨，和柱间互相慰藉一番，田岛就是铁打的人也难免受到影响。族医被月见匆匆拉过来，柱间这时候已经把自己收拾整齐，族医是个四十岁的中年人，对这样的伤寒症很有经验，给柱间开好了方子，也不忘安抚一句：“没什么大碍，就是内燥加上操劳过度，吃了药休息几天就好。以后尽量在脾气方面克制一下，毕竟族长年岁也上来了。”

　　柱间应着声，之后月见照着方子去煎药。柱间让蜜豆她们盛了水来，替田岛敷着额头，然后起身去写信。

　　信是写给旋涡一族的族长，对这次斑的事情道歉，并且提出折中的法子。斑这次悔婚，是他单人前往，之后又因为没有反抗被关在地牢，事后被田岛低调领走，这件事情的影响都并不大。漩涡一族始终在这件事情上给他们留了许多余地，态度可见一般，只要提出将结亲的人选换一下，那么只是听闻漩涡一族即将和宇智波一族联姻的外界并不会意识到这中间有这么多曲折。

　　柱间在这一次的信上，附上的也不仅仅是宇智波一族的印鉴，同时也有千手一族的，他明确的态度有助于漩涡一族的族长进行判断。

　　将信写好之后，柱间又去推了推头脑还昏沉沉的田岛，这个生了病的人恹恹地躺着，被柱间推得睁开眼。

　　“怎么了？”田岛沙哑着声音说，他眼睛微微睁开一线，视线中的柱间看起来就像是两个。

　　“斑那件事情不能拖，我写好了信，念给你听，有哪里不对的，你再提出来。”

　　田岛因为斑的名字而抿起了嘴，露出了不悦的神情，可还是让柱间念了出来。低沉的声音在田岛听来也像是从远处飘来的，他翻了个身，最后说道：“可以了……你来决定吧，我放心你。”

　　柱间这才把信封好，让人寻找足够强力的精英忍者去送。

　　只是这样还不够，柱间还有的忙。

　　昨晚毕竟开了祠堂，族老们如果不得到一个合适的解释，安在斑头上的至少是一个不敬宗族的罪名。这个时候，连辉夜也睡醒了，这个孩子哭闹起来，单单是靠乳母也哄不住。

　　柱间在房间里理了一下头绪，就让得力的人手在房间里照顾田岛，自己则把泉奈叫到了前厅商量事情。

　　通宵未眠的泉奈神情很是憔悴，连东西都没吃。柱间让人给他准备了吃的，然后询问道：“斑的伤势怎么样，族医刚才过来的时候，有没有让他看看？”

　　泉奈说道：“看过了。兄长的左臂被打断了，已经处理过来。皮肉伤和内伤也不轻，父亲打地时候一点也没留手……”

　　他神色有些黯然，昨晚发生的种种，让他现在心绪都没有平复下来。

　　他甚至还在慌忙中说了要替代兄长的话，如果真的是这样的话，那么他的婚姻就这样被决定了。

　　柱间听他这么说，反而放下了一直提着的心，说道：“只是伤到这样的程度，斑应该很快就能恢复……他现在心情怎么样？”

　　

　　泉奈想起他和斑回来的情形，他带着伤痕累累的斑回到家里。月见正等着他们，看到他回来后，就帮他处理了斑的伤口。给伤口上药的时候，斑被疼痛刺激得醒过来，眼神在四周找了一圈，最后才在他身上安定下来。

　　斑问他，这是在哪里？结果怎么样了？

　　他回答道：这里是家里，柱间陪着父亲先回来了。

　　听到他回答的斑又重新闭上了眼睛，并没有露出一丝一毫的后悔，他配合着泉奈给他上药，知道看到泉奈心事重重的拿错了药水，才再次开口。

　　这件事情，是我唯一的一次任性，我明知道不可以，但是当做了之后，我从来没有这么轻松过。

　　他说道，你很可能会因为这件事情而被赶出家族，父亲和族老都会顾及着漩涡一族的颜面。

　　斑沉默了一会，才说，事情也不一定会到这一步。倘若真的如此……那我也毫不后悔。

　　那时的房间没有点上灯光，泉奈打量着斑，身上涂着的伤药让斑的身上有一股刺鼻的味道。

　　这样的兄长让泉奈觉得陌生极了。他从前以为，再也不会有比斑更适合继承宇智波的人，他既强大又干练，严肃认真地就像是父亲的翻版。

　　这样的一个人，一生中仅有一次的出格，也只是曾经和一个千手做过朋友——即使这样，这个错误也被很快的纠正。斑还是那个完美能干的斑。

　　他的父亲在斑立下功劳的时候，就会拍着他的肩膀，称斑是自己骄傲的儿子，是未来宇智波一族的领路人。

　　斑几乎是族里年轻人所有的目标，谁都渴望像他那样饱受关注、令人敬佩。

　　可是，斑竟然做出了这样忤逆的事情。

　　如果他是被逼迫着，万般无奈之下做出这样的选择，还让人稍微理解一些。可是，父亲在立下婚约之前，已经有询问过他的意见。

　　泉奈当然理解自己的父亲为什么发这样的火，斑的行为就像是在挑战着父亲的权威，去刻意让宇智波家丢这样的脸面。

　　泉奈看着斑，终于忍不住问出自己的疑问。

　　他问，兄长，难道你有喜欢的人了吗？

　　斑立刻回道，没有，我只是忽然厌倦了。……我只是那天忽然意识到，如果我不悔婚，那么我每天都要面对一个自己不喜欢的女人。我唯一的错，就是在父亲提起这件事情的时候，没有拒绝。

　　竟然只是这样的简单。

　　泉奈第一次觉得自己无法理解斑。

　　可是斑曾经为他做过那么多，将他庇护在自己的羽翼下，作为唯一的弟弟，他包容自己兄长唯一一次的任性又如何？

　　

　　泉奈从回忆之中抽回神，看着柱间探寻的眼神，回答道：“他很好，他说他感觉很轻松，哪怕是付出这样的代价，哪怕有可能被赶出宇智波……”

　　柱间下意识的否定了泉奈的话：“不，他不会被赶出宇智波，谁也不能把他赶走。我不会让这件事情发生的……”他激烈的语气让泉奈的眼睛微微大睁了些，柱间补充道，“你们的父亲也不会的。事实上，我已经用我和他的名义写了一封信给旋涡一族的族长……田岛，他虽然很生气，但是他还是你和斑的父亲。他不会对斑那么残忍的。”

　　泉奈吃惊地站了起来：“有什么可以解决的办法吗？”

　　柱间说道：“这件事情，没有想象中的那么困难。也不是没有过先例……在缔结婚约书的时候，我们都会保留一点余地。婚礼会照常举行，只是换个人选而已。”柱间将解决方法含蓄地说了出来，这件事情之所以会变得相对容易，只是因为提出这个解决办法的人是两个族的族长。“只是，作为补偿，在人选上我们做出了让步，由漩涡一族挑选宇智波一族的年轻忍者，所以……”说到这里时，柱间不免犹豫了起来，毕竟对方为了体面，极大的可能会选择泉奈。

　　泉奈很理解柱间的潜台词，干脆道：“我不介意。这也是我唯一能为他做的事情……”

　　柱间暗松了口气，只要泉奈是心甘情愿的，那么这件事情也就成了一半。

　　他说道：“这段时间，我们都要辛苦些了。你父亲和斑病的病、伤的伤，很多事情就只能我们两个来办了。昨夜在祠堂大闹了一场，族老们肯定收到了消息，就麻烦你跟他们周旋了，毕竟我是千手，不方便出面。”

　　泉奈点点头：“我知道了。”他寥寥草草吃了些东西，就要去祠堂那里查看一下族老的反应。

　　柱间送他到了门口，泉奈穿上鞋，正要出门的时候忽然转过身，对柱间行了一礼，说道：“我还是欠你一个正式的道歉，以前因为不成熟，所以做过了许多失礼的事情。如今想来，我真是大错特错，恳请原谅。”

　　柱间没想到他这样郑重地跟自己道歉，也回了一礼：“你这样郑重我都有些不好意思了，在我的心里，你就是闹别扭的弟弟，没有什么原谅不原谅的，毕竟我们是一家人。”他说完，抬起头对泉奈露出了笑容，“等打听到情况，就赶紧回来休息吧，你也绷得太紧了。”

　　泉奈看着斑的笑容，那样爽朗的笑容，可见自己那些不成熟的小伎俩从来也没有被放在心上。他有些徒然的不甘，可是更多的也是释然，他下意识也回给柱间一个笑容，转身离开的时候，心情是这几日以来难得的轻松。

　　就像是心头上的灰尘被拂开一般，又像是肩头难以承受的重负被人分担。他甚至开始懂得，为什么自己的父亲会渐渐的偏向柱间。

　　这个念头在在泉奈的心头上打了个转，很快又被他即将要做的琐事所覆盖，嘴上说得当然很轻松，但是宇智波家族的族老可不是那么好糊弄。

　　如此想着，泉奈打起了精神，朝着祠堂的位置快步走去。

　　  
　　幕四十七

　　因为背上的伤口，斑只能伏在床上。涂的药物也的确很有用处，伤口正在愈合，同时斑的身体开始发起热。

　　这是痊愈的必经过程。

　　他的意识在煎熬之中渐远，最后沉入梦里。

　　可是斑没办法睡得安稳，难以逃避的热度烧进梦乡里，他想要逃开都没有办法。

　　就像是被火堆环绕着，在这样的痛苦之中无可避免地做起了光怪陆离的梦。他梦见自己被驱赶出了宇智波家，成了众多叛忍中的其中之一，他不时在木叶徘徊着，窥伺着已经搬入木叶的柱间；梦里的柱间和往常一样，待人友善，以村子为重，斑嫉妒着围绕着柱间的所有人——每一个人都占据着柱间的关注，除了他；他就像是离群索居的孤狼，对柱间有所向往，却又畏惧靠近，他被嫉妒所煎熬，最后也被嫉妒所驱使。

　　他驱使着尾兽去攻击村庄，和柱间面对面的较量着，这是他在梦中最享受的部分，只因为柱间的眼中有他。

　　哪怕那时候柱间的眼睛被敌意妆点，他也依旧觉得美不胜收。

　　梦里的世界不知不觉下了一场雨，就像甘霖一样，滋润着斑的心田。

　　梦中的斑从战斗中抽身，躺在了雨中，冰凉的雨水带走身体的热度，斑整个人投入到雨中，甚至伸了手，渴望拥有更多。

　　他的手上不再是一无所有，斑惊觉手上的触感，睁开了眼睛。他烧的太厉害，哪怕身上正敷着棉巾，也仍然觉得浑身难受得厉害。他的视线好不容易对焦，看到了柱间担忧的神情。斑顺着柱间的胳膊往下看，发现自己正抓着柱间的手腕，而柱间没有甩开他。

　　“太好了，斑你醒了。”柱间庆幸道，他坐下来，看着斑露出了笑容，最后目光落在他们两个人的手上，斑立刻会意，松开了柱间。

　　斑的背在这个时候痛了起来，显然因为动作幅度太大，让伤口被拧到了。斑抽着气扭了回去，柱间有些担忧的查看他的情况，被藤杖抽打得厉害的地方，表面几乎被打烂了，现在被族医处理之后敷上了药物，而为了给斑降低热度，先前他给斑擦拭的是旁边完好的皮肤。

　　斑握紧拳头，仿佛是要抓住刚才触碰柱间的感觉，他长出口气，才重新说道：“你怎么过来了，我听族医跟泉奈讲，父亲病了。”

　　“是的，他病了。但是我放心不下你，所以抽空来看看你。”柱间犹豫地说道，“我应该跟你道歉，如果不是我上次跟你说了那么多，你也不至于付出这样子的代价。”

　　斑即使不回头，也能想象得到柱间脸上露出的小心翼翼的神情。

　　“斑，你为什么要因为我的几句话就去退婚？仅仅只是因为我不满……”柱间问道。

　　话就到了斑的嘴边，他只要一句话就能捅破他们之间的迷障，斑抿着唇沉默着。

　　但是，柱间希望听到吗？

　　斑撑起身体，尽管这个动作让他背上的伤口绽开，可是斑还是撑起身，坐了起来。他甚至能够感觉到自己身上刚结起来的痂裂开，斑看着自己的面前的柱间，柱间对他露出担忧的神情，眼神却是慌张着，千手柱间从来没有像此刻一样，眼神甚至不敢同人对视的时候。

　　斑听到自己在说：“你在胡思乱想些什么？我当然不可能因为你去退婚……只是，你提醒了我，婚姻是一辈子的事情，我不能就这样随随便便的答应。”斑露出了苦笑，柱间的神情却轻松了起来，“哪怕是你挑选的人，也不是那么保险啊。我始终没办法对水户拥有朋友之外的情感……”他指了指桌上，示意柱间需要喝水。不知道为什么因为斑的话语而坐立难安的柱间几乎是立刻站起身，他替斑倒了水，坐到他的旁边，扶着斑看他喝下水。

　　斑干裂的嘴唇因为喝了水而感觉好多了，他没有什么力气，于是半靠着柱间，面对着面反而会局促的两个人，这样子反而融洽了起来。

　　“这件事……我会解决的。”柱间干巴巴地说道，他想起自己在信上写的，然后说道，“这件事情，很有可能到最后会换婚。”

　　“意思就是……泉奈替代我。”斑说道，他闭上眼睛，想起昨晚竭力想要庇护自己的泉奈，“这件事情上，是我对不起他。”

　　而一旦泉奈知道他是为了什么而做出这样的选择，泉奈一定会恨他。

　　他真正渴望的人是柱间，为了柱间可以忤逆父亲，可以无视泉奈的牺牲，而即使这样做，柱间也不会属于他。

　　“这件事情，由他代替你，已经是我猜想中漩涡一族最大的让步了。”柱间低头看着手上拿着的那只空杯，“你也不需要太自责，这件事情泉奈跟我谈过，他应该很高兴能为你做些什么。”

　　“我知道……”斑低声喃喃道。

　　“斑，如果那天我没有跟你说那些话，你是不是就不会退婚了。”柱间问道。

　　“……也许我会直到婚礼举行的前一天才说不娶水户了。”斑低声笑道，他背上的伤口疼得厉害，可是或许这样，才能让他无视隐隐作痛的心口，“那时候，你恐怕就没办法救我了。”

　　柱间听到斑的笑声，只觉得内心十分轻松，他也跟着笑了起来，说道：“胡说八道，你怎么做得出那样的事情。”

　　“我连婚都退了，你觉得我还有什么事情做不出来。”斑反问道。

　　“好吧，我说不过你，满嘴的歪道理。”柱间嘟囔说道。

　　斑这时候偏头看着柱间，那让他喜爱、目光流连的五官，柱间对于自己的魅力兴许一无所知。而斑终究也还是有做不出来的事情，他还没有办法打破柱间的平静，在喉咙间咽下无数次的话，始终没有办法说出来。

　　这时候，窗户上的日影已经变成了将天空烤得火红的橘红，柱间意识到他已经在斑的房间里消磨了许多时间，这才站起身来。

　　“你要去照顾父亲和辉夜了吗？”斑一点点的躺下来，眼尖的柱间却看到他绷带上已经透出了血。

　　他直接无视了斑的问题，去找房间里剩下的伤药和绷带。

　　“我帮你重新包扎一下。”

　　身为忍者，都有在战场上负伤的时候，柱间利落的替斑把身上的绷带解开，看到绽开的伤口时，他脸上流露出不忍。

　　斑说道：“没什么的，你不要顾忌我。”

　　即使他这样说着，柱间还是小心翼翼地替他上起了伤药，再用干净的绷带替斑缠绕一圈。就在这个时候，房门被打开，刚从外面回来的泉奈看着房间里的两个人，一时有些意外。  
　　  
　　柱间在泉奈拉开房门之时，手因为这突如其来的声音而抖了一下，不小心将斑的绷带勒紧了些，斑吃痛哼了一声。

　　“……你在兄长这里啊。”泉奈边说边指着外面，打开的门扉外用忍者的耳力，隐隐约约能听到婴儿的哭泣声，“我刚刚听到辉夜在哭。这里不如交给我吧，我来替兄长包扎。”

　　“我来就可以了，已经在收尾了。”柱间如此说着，边用湿了的帕子替斑把边缘有多余药粉的地方擦干净。

　　“辉夜哭得挺厉害的。”泉奈提醒着柱间，柱间忽然意识到辉夜那个固执的性格，那他的确得赶快过去才行。

　　“那我去照看辉夜了，斑就拜托你。”柱间说道。

　　泉奈看着他急着收拾好去照顾辉夜，于是便说着：“你去照顾父亲和辉夜，兄长我负责就好了。”

　　斑这时候插了句嘴：“你说的就像是我不能自理一样。”

　　柱间反驳他：“你本来就是病号，好好听泉奈的话。”

　　斑因为柱间的话而一下子被噎住，泉奈从来没有见过自己兄长这样的一面，心里难免有些奇怪。柱间走之前，也仍旧没有忘记叮嘱泉奈：“斑正在发热，你要记得给他用湿了的棉巾擦身。”

　　柱间急忙忙走了，仓促的脚步声在木质的地板上显得非常重。而过了一会儿，那隐隐约约从打开的门扉窜进来的婴儿哭声就消失无踪。

　　“他对兄长很上心，那天晚上，父亲也是被他拦住的。”泉奈就着那盆冷水，照柱间说的给斑擦身。

　　斑觉得有些不自在，当弟弟按照柱间的法子照顾他。他回道：“我和他是朋友，柱间他对待朋友很真诚。”

　　泉奈想起上午的事情，露出了笑容，附和道：“是啊……”

　　斑并不想跟自己的弟弟再讨论柱间的事情，便问道：“你今天去哪了？”

　　“他让我去祠堂看看，族老们确实想要惩治你，但是我说婚约上并没有明确写谁是真正的新郎，那么只要漩涡一族同意，真正缔结这场婚姻的人是我。”泉奈想到那几个老家伙气得吹胡子的表情，笑容更大，“他们说漩涡一族不可能同意的，我说信已经发出去了。如果对方不同意，那要处置你也得等对方的信件来到。他们今天也就作罢了。”

　　“我都不知道那些老家伙有这么好糊弄。”斑低声笑了起来，他当然清楚，一切肯定没有泉奈说的那么容易，不然他也不至于拖延到现在才回来。

　　“反正你不用担心。”泉奈说道，“这次幸好有他。”

　　斑闭上眼睛，他为什么会悔婚这件事情，到现在已经有了解决的办法，想来随着时间的推移，也不会再有人知道这一切是为什么。

　　他的心思最终也只能被掩埋。

　　

　　幕四十八

　　在田岛还卧床的时候，柱间以惊人的效率在解决这件事情的影响力。

　　祠堂被很快的恢复，漩涡一族族长的回信已经在回程的路上，斑的伤势渐渐好转，而扉间也因为他的书信主动承担了最近田岛的一部分工作。在第三天，他的任务就仅仅剩下带着辉夜陪在田岛的身边。

　　田岛这两日已经退了热度，但是因为手脚虚软着，还是被柱间要求躺在床上。唯一能称得上活动的，就是在辉夜被放在他旁边时，负责看管一下。

　　这个月份的婴儿也不知道是个什么性格，辉夜很多时候都是吃了睡、睡了吃，少数时间赏赐给大人同他玩耍。他喜欢柱间为他买的小皮球，牛皮缝制的球，辉夜两只手都没办法抱住，只能经由大人拿着，不断的放在他面前逗弄着他。而那个度也需要费心去掌握，若时常让辉夜扑到了，就会让他失去兴趣，若时常让他扑不到，就很可能惹到辉夜大哭一场。

　　田岛作为一个有心机的中年人，欲拒还迎的战术再简单不过，只是稍加手段，就开始让一开始推拒他的辉夜粘起他来。

　　软绵绵的孩子有着藕节一样的胳膊，圆溜溜的眼睛像极了柱间，他的身上还带着乳香味道，田岛抱着他的时候都不禁有一秒幻想自己是个要吃孩子的大魔王。

　　他没忍住把这个想法跟柱间说，柱间捶了一下他的肩膀，让他好好反省。

　　“真该让大家看看宇智波族长的嘴脸，竟然连一个这么大的孩子都不放过。”柱间佯怒说着，把软乎乎的辉夜从田岛的怀抱里抢过来。辉夜啊啊地朝田岛挥着手，田岛握着他那一小节的手臂，作势要咬他，辉夜也不怕他，玩闹似的拿另外一只手拍打着田岛的脸颊。

　　“你看我们的儿子多有力气，以后一定会是一个出色的忍者。”田岛喜滋滋地说道，仿佛被打的不是自己的脸颊一样。

　　柱间对此无话可说。这时候月见敲响了门扉，柱间立刻反应过来：已经入夜，这会月见来打扰他，很有可能是信已经送到了。

　　他把孩子往田岛怀里一塞，拉开门，取过了月见手上的信件。

　　田岛脸上的笑容敛去了些，他能和柱间有说有笑，也并不代表他立刻就原谅了斑的所作所为。事实上，自从田岛精神好一些开始，他就刻意无视了与斑有关的事情，除非柱间执意要知道他的意见。

　　柱间把信递给了田岛，田岛转过头，似乎根本不想接过这封信，但是柱间索性把辉夜从他手里抱了出来，把信留在他怀里。月见正在门口等候着，柱间把孩子交给她，就听到背后撕开信封的声音。

　　“无论怎么样，你至少要站在斑这边，不然他在宇智波的处境很堪忧。”柱间将门关上。

　　田岛说：“他自己觉得翅膀长硬了，还需要我这个父亲吗？”

　　“这件事斑有错，可是你也要给他一个跟你道歉的机会。”柱间坐在田岛的身边，从他手里抽出信，将信展开。

　　旋涡族长的态度很直接，加倍的嫁妆补偿，要田岛的次子泉奈娶旋涡水峪，除此之外还有一些让利，这样一来，他们就帮忙遮掩这件事情。

　　柱间看了舒了一口气：“水峪吗？跟泉奈年纪差不多大，反而更合适些。”

　　“八尾的人柱力。”田岛的目光停留在水峪的名字上，“漩涡一族的族长开的价位也确实不算高。”

　　柱间因为他的用词瞥了田岛一眼，说道：“你看，这件事情就这么解决了。”

　　“算斑那个小子走运，”田岛嘟囔一声，看着柱间，“从出事到现在，你就一直为他周旋，比我这个父亲还紧张他。”

　　柱间笑着说：“你当时只想惩罚他，又怎么会紧张他呢。但是他毕竟是你的长子，今后的宇智波还要他继承……”

　　田岛这时候沉默了下来，他看着门的方向，柱间有些奇怪，问道：“怎么了？”

　　田岛摆摆手说：“没什么，我只是在想，要是辉夜能够早几年出生就好了。”

　　“我们在一起总共也没几年的时间，你在想些什么？”柱间问道。

　　田岛没有再说话，反倒拉着柱间的手，把他带到自己的怀里。柱间挣扎着说：“你还在生病，怎么还能做那档子事。”

　　田岛笑着说：“我就是想抱抱你又怎么了？”他低下头吻住柱间，看着他年轻的脸庞，不免有些伤感。

　　

　　用柱间的话来说，就是中年人总有些龌龊的招数。

　　田岛把柱间剥了个干净，带进被子里。光裸的柱间在被子里还是微微见汗，田岛抚摸着他裸露的肌肤，从乳尖到小腹，用手掌一点点度出柱间的轮廓。柱间喘息了一声，不自觉朝田岛贴近了点，田岛吻住柱间的肩头，舔吮着他锁骨的凹陷，尝着他皮肤上咸涩的汗水味道。柱间对于这样的温存并不排斥，揽住了田岛，田岛把脸孔埋在柱间的胸口，用舌尖逗弄着柱间胸前的敏感。

　　“虽然我不能发泄，但是你还是可以啊。”田岛对柱间说道。

　　他温暖干燥的手托着柱间半硬起来的性器，和平时的套弄不同，他格外体贴的用手掌将那里抚摸了个遍。柱间的呼吸不可避免的变得急促，他在喉咙里嘀咕着，可是因为呻吟而变成了像猫咪似的呼噜声。

　　田岛看着柱间闭起来的眼睛，那低垂的眼睫，让这个年轻人看起来说不出的漂亮。田岛亲吻了柱间的眼睑，然后得到了柱间的回应，柱间的回吻就像是磨蹭一样，用自己的嘴唇替田岛擦着脸。明明已经欢好过那么多次，可是这点还是显得生涩极了。

　　柱间腿间的硬物，随着田岛的动作渐渐饱满，沉甸甸的囊袋垂着，那骄傲的事物则翘起来，几乎要贴上了小腹。

　　田岛钻进了被子里，用口舌含住了柱间的囊袋。柱间发出就像哭泣似的呻吟，两腿不由自主的夹紧了田岛的头，田岛顺着那敏感的球体，感觉到柱间的大腿格外的紧绷着。他将那双腿打得大开，侧过脸颊，又用舌头舔弄上了柱间的欲望。那勃起的柱身筋络浮现着，随着田岛的吮吸而跳动着，感觉到敏感处被不断逗弄的柱间喘着气，都不知道自己该发出什么样的诉求。

　　是让田岛干自己，还是让他快点射出来。

　　田岛用手指轻轻戳刺着柱间的后穴，用拇指刮搔着会阴的位置。柱间因此紧缩着后穴，而敏感的前端则吐出一小股的腺液，那液体顺着柱身流淌下来，田岛用它湿润了自己的手指，一边套弄着柱间的欲望，一边用手不时刺激着柱间的后穴。

　　激烈的动作让他们彼此之间不断升温，柱间掀开了被子，将自己暴露在空气中。汗水这时候已经满布了柱间周身，田岛就像吮吸甘露一样的舔弄着它们，而全身都因此格外敏感的柱间最后在这样亲密的动作间渐渐攀上巅峰。

　　他这次的高潮尤其的缓慢，在田岛的注视下，他控制着柱间的高潮，在快要攀上巅峰之时，刻意控制着频率，然后掐着硬物的底端，让急于喷溅出的精液倒涌回去。无法高潮的柱间在不断接近顶峰却又无法宣泄的煎熬中徘徊，他无力的张着腿，发出甜腻又痛苦的呻吟。最后他只能搂着田岛哀求着，在这个狡猾的中年人耳边说着羞人的甜言蜜语。

　　田岛亲吻着柱间的嘴唇，在戳刺柱间的后穴敏感处时，让柱间得到高潮。

　　那积蓄许久的精液猛地喷了出来，溅射在柱间小腹还有胸膛上，明明只是高潮了一次，却比几次都要疲累。

　　而听够了好听话的田岛勤快的收拾了柱间，搂着他共枕。

　　“怎么会有你这么坏心眼的人。”柱间嘀咕抱怨着。

　　而田岛则抚摸着他的头发，说道：“我可是渐渐老去的中年人，你总得说些好听的来安慰我，不然我会没有安全感的。”

“歪理。”柱间闭上眼睛。他靠上了田岛的胸膛，还是能听到中年人得意的笑声，于是他又嘟囔一声，“歪理。”

 

　　

　　尽管一切都敲定了，可是象征性的，宇智波泉奈还是要和旋涡水峪见上一面。

　　田岛因为身体的原因，被柱间要求留在家里带孩子，而泉奈则跟随着柱间一起前往涡之国。斑这时候已经能够起身走动，为了让田岛眼不见为净，斑就搬到了木叶村暂住，等到什么时候田岛消气了再回来。

　　在柱间看来，斑用这样消极的法子，田岛也不知道什么时候才能消气。以斑对他父亲的了解，也不可能不知道。

　　他和泉奈带着丰厚的礼物，随行的还有千手和宇智波家的忍者。自从那日谈过之后，他和泉奈之间的隔阂消除了大半，就是在路上赶路也能聊上几句。

　　“田岛因为斑搬出去的事情生气了，”柱间说起来时还有些忧心忡忡，他们距离涡之岛已经不远，毕竟从风中已经能闻到咸涩的海水味道。

　　“兄长……”泉奈也不知道该对这点说些什么，只能叹了口气。而比起斑的事情，他此刻心中更忐忑的是如何面对水峪，虽然他们一同在大名面前侍奉过一阵，可是当用看待妻子的目光看待水峪时，泉奈只觉得心里别扭的很。

　　看到泉奈的神色有些不对，柱间便问道：“泉奈，怎么了？”

　　“我有点不适应。”泉奈老老实实地照讲了，他看着柱间担忧的神情，把心中更多的忐忑给咽了下去。

　　“这件事情，想通就好了。”柱间平静说道，“如果对他有所了解，知道对方的作风，想着‘再怎么坏都比做敌人好吧’，不要把对方当成坏人，尽力接纳就好了。”

　　“你听起来好有……”泉奈说道一半，忽然意识到为什么柱间这么说。

　　柱间接了他半截话，道：“是不是很有经验，哈哈哈。”

　　回应柱间笑声的，是船港的海浪声，远远地能在碧空之下，看到漩涡一族徽记的船只正朝这边开来。

　　“看，他们来了。”柱间用手挡住刺眼的日光，望着船只。

　　因为顺风顺水的缘故，海船来的很快，他们等了没多久，已经能够看到船头正朝他们挥舞着手的大男孩。当初的八尾人柱力旋涡水峪站在船头，个性看起来比过去还要开朗些。船只都还没有靠岸，他就已经按捺不住，从船头高高跃起跳上岸来。

　　“泉奈，你能来真的太好了。”

　　这个将头发蓄起来的红发男孩露出了大大咧咧的笑容，眉眼乍看起来跟他的姐姐差不多，俊秀又漂亮。

　　泉奈看着这个笑容微微一愣，觉得好像似曾相识，下一刻，他就被旋涡水峪抱了一把，也因为他正在发愣，这个怀抱他也没来及躲。

　　“泉奈，你愿意娶我吗？”

　　显然泉奈的态度让水峪觉得放心，他露出了先前那个明朗的笑容，直接问出了自己的问题。

　　“我……我愿意。”看着这个笑脸，泉奈觉得自己简直是鬼迷心窍了一般。

　　当他回答完这个问题时，他透过旋涡水峪的肩膀看到了柱间，千手柱间在这个时候终于松了口气。

　　至少泉奈是愿意的，他总算能够这样说服自己。

　　而泉奈则感觉自己最后的那一点抵抗被消磨了，找不到一点痕迹。

　　他已经接受了自己的命运。  
幕四十九

　　他们在漩涡一族的盛情挽留下，在涡之岛住了半个月。

　　涡之岛四面环海，在夏季的时候，也有不错的风光。沙滩上的沙子被晒成了白色，岛上特有的水果已经正是季节，唯一的港口上每天船来船往，都是向内陆买卖的商船。

　　负责招待柱间的人是旋涡水户，在看到这位女性的时候，柱间甚至有些心虚。毕竟，在这件事情上，她是完完全全的受害者。

　　而旋涡水户表面上也确实看不出什么波澜，她待人处事颇为妥帖，让人感觉如沐春风。

　　为了照顾鲜少能看到海边风光的柱间、泉奈，旋涡水户在近海的一处替他们找到了宅子，那里靠近山崖，海风送来阵阵潮意，居高眺望甚至能够看到港湾的船来船往，风景开阔而美好。旋涡水户携着水峪每日拜访，而柱间也总算看出来，旋涡水峪对泉奈很中意，甚至有可能这次换婚，他是主动提出来代替自己的姐姐。

　　这个红发的年轻人，和水户一起来到时，总会步履轻快的先人一步，那双眼睛望向泉奈的时候，总是闪闪发亮，就像是刚被擦拭过的珠宝。紧随其后来到的水户，大多数的时候都在陪着柱间聊天，她看上去是那么的善意，这让自认是始作俑者的柱间觉得十分愧疚。

　　他这样的情绪最终还是被她发现，就在一个阳光明媚的午后，旋涡水户在目送着水峪缠着泉奈后，约着柱间去沙滩上走一走。

　　柱间以为是要再谈谈上午和漩涡一族还没有谈妥的事情——对于结婚仪式上的规格，他们这几天一直都在讨论着，因为漩涡一族同一般的忍者身价不同，就是牛车上的花纹都有所要求。柱间对于这些要求，能力范围之内的自然都是同意的，对于千手家族来说，能用钱解决的事情都不算事情。

　　“虽然很冒昧，但是我注意到您这些天，在看到我的时候，目光都在刻意躲闪，我觉得有必要和您谈一下。”旋涡水户在他们走了一段路程之后，直接揭开了话头，“您不用记录什么，我只是私下想跟你谈谈。”这个时候柱间下意识的拿出了碳条打算记录一下漩涡一族的要求，水户看到之后，忍不住笑出了声。

　　“我还以为你是要跟我继续讨论水峪衣服上的染样。”柱间讪讪地收起笔。

　　水户说道：“那个是族老们负责的事情，毕竟他们已经是不能上战场的年纪，总要给自己剩下的生命找点价值。”

　　这话听起来虽然没错，可多少有些刻薄，柱间发现自己似乎对这个女孩的了解也不是想象中的那么多：“你和平时比起来，有些不一样。”

　　水户笑道：“很多事情，虽然我不说，但不代表我不会动脑子。”

　　柱间一时间不知道怎么接话，于是旋涡水户又说道：“我是来同您说，虽然这件事情我似乎受了很大的委屈，但是您也不用刻意在水峪上面弥补太多。因为，我其实十分庆幸。”

　　“什么……？”柱间感觉到自己的想法有些跟不上水户的话。

　　水户解释道：“您想必也应该知道，当斑来退婚的时候，我给伯父提供了一些便利和担保。”

　　“是的，这件事我们都非常感谢你。”

　　“我会这样做，道理很简单：斑恰好帮助到了我。”旋涡水户笑道，“只是退婚这件事，由女方来提出，似乎更加不合适。”

　　“你……不喜欢斑？！”柱间瞪大了眼睛。

　　水户理所当然地说道：“那样阴沉的家伙，实在是跟我的个性不符。我这样说，您或许会觉得不高兴……”

　　柱间没有否认这句话，他确实有些不满，毕竟斑已经是宇智波一族最优秀的青年忍者。

　　“……斑，和我在一起的时候，我们更多的是在讨论您。”水户笑着说，“或许您已经忘记了，如果不是您的这桩意外，我是很有可能成为您的妻子的。在我成长的过程中，即使是身边的长辈都这样说着，水户，你以后的丈夫可是千手家的族长，你要更成熟、更稳重些……您或许会觉得很夸张，我可是能把您的事迹倒背如流，而斑也对此很感兴趣。”

　　“我很抱歉……”柱间皱起了眉头，他在旋涡水户的话语里听到了别的意思，“但是这些话……”

　　水户笑道：“该抱歉的人是我，我原本仅仅是想说您不需要太顾及我的事情。族老们的要求，即使是我都觉得有些过分，如果因为这些得寸进尺的要求，而影响到宇智波对水峪的看法，那就是适得其反了。”

　　“你的顾虑我在之后会考虑到的。”柱间谨慎地说道，他这时候忽然意识到水户之前的一句话，“等等，为什么斑会和你讨论我……”

　　他觉得自己已经平复的心情又因为这句话而掀起了波澜，斑和自己的未婚妻讨论着他，这句话是多么的奇怪。

　　水户深深地看了柱间一眼，然后笑道：“他说你们是很好的朋友，只是……因为一些阻碍，而数年没有什么交集。我觉得挺平常的，而且这样我们相处得更轻松一些。”

　　“的确很平常。”柱间喃喃自语，而水户则露出了笑容，“我的提醒就到这里了，很抱歉打扰到您。”

　　她和柱间照着原路回去，她比柱间的步伐要落后两步，这样，柱间也就看不到她脸上略带苦涩的笑意。

　　

　　半个月之后，柱间的归程比来时还多带了些东西和人。

　　经过和旋涡一族的族老们磨嘴皮子，因为涡之岛的位置原因，旋涡水峪将会在千手家出嫁，而让他居住在千手家，也的确更利于和泉奈培养着感情。他们在回程的时候，加快了步伐，不仅仅是因为柱间归心似箭，也因为要完成那些多添加的条款，即使是花费财力，也要一定的工期。最费工时的单子已经早早寄了出去，而一些琐碎的事情，柱间急需月见的帮助。

　　他们中途经过了千手一族的领地，水峪下了车，并且和扉间一起把柱间挽留了一晚。以千手一族和旋涡一族的姻亲关系，水峪应该在这里会过得很开心，毕竟千手的少部分血脉还保留着旋涡一族血继限界的特征——超大量的查克拉。柱间和扉间两个人就是其中的代表。

　　经过一夜狂欢，柱间昏头昏脑的上路了，等到了家里，还是泉奈把他叫醒。

　　“到家了，想要休息的话，还是进屋子里更舒服。”泉奈这样子劝道。

　　柱间揉了揉眼睛，迷迷糊糊地被月见迎了进去，宿醉的头疼简直是要命。月见在一边的嘀嘀咕咕他都没办法听清楚，就听见“醒酒汤”几个字音。

　　他被泉奈扶着进了房间，婴孩的叫声格外穿脑。

　　“辉夜，不要吵，让我好好休息一下。”田岛接手了泉奈的工作，在柱间的视线里变成了一个半。

　　柱间躺在被子上，他的记忆还停留在喝了许多酒，最后被扉间大声斥责滚去睡那里。之后的记忆就像是断了片，他应该是压根没理会扉间，继续在喝，然后清晨的时候，就被田岛派来的马车喊醒。

　　田岛很想他，辉夜也很想他，这两个理由让他迷迷瞪瞪地爬进了马车。

　　柱间用手遮挡着眼，听到田岛在一边说道：“你到底是喝了多少酒，是从酒缸里捞出来吗？”

　　就像苍蝇一样的烦人啊，柱间边想着边朝田岛作了个鬼脸，含糊说道：“我都一年没喝酒了，于是补回去一年的份有什么不对吗？神明大人一定是一开始就设置好，一个人一年得喝多少酒！”

　　辉夜在他耳边咯咯的笑，带着奶香的小娃娃在柱间被汗湿得黏糊糊的脸吧嗒亲了口，很快就被田岛抱开，说道：“辉夜，不要理这个醉鬼。”

　　柱间为了和田岛对着干，笑嘻嘻地对辉夜伸了手，说道：“辉夜到我这里来。”

　　辉夜的笑声跟他的笑声滚在一团，一旁的田岛简直要气坏了。

　　“蜜豆、蜜豆，快把小少爷抱走。”他朝着门外喊着。

　　蜜豆赶忙进来，看着脸色铁青的田岛，她抱起不太情愿的辉夜，那孩子扯着她的头发哇哇叫着，蜜豆只能另外一手拿着他最喜欢的小皮球吸引着注意力。

　　“过分！你怎么可以把辉夜抱走呢！”柱间不满地说道。

　　“我还要把你抱走。”田岛冷酷地说道。

　　他从泉奈带着柱间进来时，就让月见准备好了热水，因为是炎炎夏日，也不需要多么滚烫的水，现在隔壁已经准备好了。田岛直接将柱间打横放在肩上，就像是扛着不安分的货物一样，直接把柱间扛到隔壁。

　　“我……我要吐了！”柱间这样强调着。

　　“你吐，吐出来我跟你一起洗。”田岛警告着柱间。

　　柱间听到这句，昏沉的脑袋有一丝丝警觉，但是还是没扛住胃袋被压迫的感觉，才进了隔壁的门，就吐在了田岛的身上。

　　田岛当然不会介意跟柱间一起洗，把脏衣服直接丢了出去，在这件浴室准备东西的人都非常识时务的退了出去，独留下这两位主人家。

　　“才出去半个月，你翅膀也硬了吗？不仅喝了这么多酒回来，还吐在丈夫的身上，我怎么娶了你这样不贤惠的人。”田岛佯怒说道。

　　被剥光丢进盆子里的柱间望着一个半田岛，露出了心虚的表情：“我也不是故意的！我没有不贤惠！不对……我明明是男人，为什么要说是贤惠。”

　　“因为你是宇智波家的妻子。”田岛理所当然的说道。

　　柱间不悦道：“我明明也是千手家的族长。”

　　“那你已经嫁给我宇智波田岛了。”田岛走进浴盆里，他在那宽大浴盆里逼近了柱间，看着他因为水温而泛红的脸，和这些天因为海岛的日晒更黑了些的皮肤。

　　说到这里，柱间总算乖乖地承认了：“好吧，我是你妻子，我得贤惠。”

　　田岛眯起眼，伸手将他逼在浴盆的边缘，说道：“这才对。”

　　接下来，宇智波家的族长要享受他的妻子了。

　　  
　　幕五十

　　宿醉的柱间把自己浸在温水里，因为现在头脑不够好，哪怕是在田岛的注视下，柱间还是走了神，把脸浸在水下吹起了泡泡。他这样的动作让田岛想起了辉夜，那个精力充沛的小子，哪怕在洗澡的时候都不能消停，给他洗澡比同时给两只猫洗澡还要累人。而柱间这个时候，也跟一个辉夜差不多了。

　　“你刚刚还答应我要贤惠的。”田岛提醒着柱间，他的妻子于是探头看他，朝他露出了一个笑容，在水里不自在的扭了扭。

　　“你刚才还把我弄脏了，你总得负责替我洗干净吧。”田岛说道。

　　柱间想了想，说：“你说的没错。”他于是催促田岛，“那你转过身去。”

　　“我就想跟你面对面，这样你不会洗澡了吗？”

　　柱间要强地说：“怎么不会了。”田岛把擦洗用的丝瓜藤递给了柱间，柱间拿过去，打湿了它，开始眯着眼睛往田岛的身上凑着。

　　他先替田岛清洗了手臂，从肩头到手背，两边的胳膊如法炮制。

　　“脖子呢？”田岛问。

　　“我知道了。”柱间边说着，边直起身，他朝田岛倾身过去，用丝瓜藤在田岛的颈脖处不断的擦洗着。

　　“洗的不够干净啊。”田岛又把皂角递给了柱间，柱间嘀咕着“你早该给我了”，边摇摇晃晃的站起身，又示意田岛跟自己一样。

　　他们的上半身露出了水面，柱间替田岛抹着皂角，木桶的底部有些滑，于是柱间一个不留神就朝田岛栽了过去。田岛把柱间抱个满怀，湿漉漉的皮肤同他紧贴着，他把脸在柱间的颈窝埋住，用舌尖舔去上面的水珠。柱间觉得有些痒，田岛这时候说道：“礼尚往来，我也替你擦拭一下。”他拿过皂角，在柱间的周身游走着，柱间感觉到那滑溜溜的东西最后在自己的股间徘徊着，田岛甚至会试探性的塞进去些。

　　“喂！不是洗澡吗？”柱间说道。

　　“先做过再洗，不是更方便吗？”

　　这样一听好像确实很有道理，柱间还没点头，那皂角就被抵了进去。柱间呻吟一声，夹紧后穴，那滑腻腻的皂角就此从里头掉了出来。田岛将柱间拽下了水，边洗着泡沫，边亲吻着柱间的唇舌。柱间被他吻得一时无法呼吸，只能呜呜的喊着，他的手脚在水里扑腾着，很快就被田岛逮住。脚被田岛用手勾了起来，身体不得不紧靠着木桶壁上，柱间感觉到硬热的事物在自己的臀边徘徊，而田岛的胸膛让他不禁产生了这水滚烫的错觉。

　　在田岛的动作间，水花飞溅着，他沉下腰，硬物顺着柱间的大腿擦过，最后来到了入口的位置。羞涩的后穴勉强吞入了顶端，不自觉夹紧了些，这让田岛的喘息声加重，他简直恨不得现在就把自己插进去。而柱间，在水中可比床铺上还要费气力，他昏沉的大脑这时候有些清醒，睁大了眼睛，看着田岛兴奋的神情。

　　“你病才好就这么‘操’劳……”柱间没好气的说着。这时候，田岛朝他体内硬挤入了些，柱间下半截的话变成了破碎的呻吟，“你这是……病人的……唔，态度吗？”

　　“我已经好了很久了。”田岛加重了自己的语气，“就在你离家的这‘大半个月’间。还答应了那么多要求……”

　　听田岛说起这件事情，柱间只能讨饶：“我、我知道……唔……错了。”他因为田岛那猛的一下贯穿而呻吟，他在性爱中又昏沉的脑子费劲的组织语言，断断续续说道，“可是，总要……补偿……啊。”

　　“谁做的，就让谁补偿，”田岛不悦道，“这可都是斑的错！”

　　柱间皱起眉头，只能揽着田岛的脖子，吻了上去。田岛说的这都是气话，毕竟儿子做出了这样的事情，哪个父亲都会负责任补偿的，不然他也没必要自己先冲去把斑领回来。

　　柱间的舌头生涩的吻着田岛，田岛上来的怒火就被这样浇灭，只能握紧柱间的腰身，狠狠往里头顶弄着。

　　柱间呻吟着，不自觉的将田岛的硬物绞紧，那十分有活力的硬物在他体内肆意的进出，让温热的水流不时被灌进身体里，随着硬物的挤入，水流又重新溢出。那进进出出的感觉，仿佛感觉是让两个人交互着进入，柱间绷紧了自己的腿，脚趾因为快感而蜷缩着。田岛抚摸着他的背，觉得被晒黑些的柱间似乎更加可口一些。那皮肤就像是还带着太阳的温暖，田岛压抑不住用舌尖品味着柱间的滋味，因此柱间的身上渐渐出现红艳的吻痕。那些富有韧劲的地方，被田岛用牙齿啃咬着，柱间在轻微的痛感间，用鼻音哼着声，听起来却更多是快乐的意味。

　　不断被贯穿的后穴，每一次的顶弄都有过电般的酥麻，柱间一次次的绞紧着那里，感受着越发粗壮的事物在自己的肉穴中快速摩擦。那说不出来的滋味让他摆动着后臀，迎合着田岛的动作，田岛扣着他的腰身，将自己滚烫的精液喷在了柱间的后穴里。软下来的硬物从后穴里滑出来，同样热水涌入，将那黏腻的精液一同带出，柱间喘息着，尚未合拢的肉穴在东西流出之后，有微妙的失禁感。他的腿间还硬挺着，田岛一手握住他，一手则托着柱间的腰，以免他由着虚软的腿滑进水里。

　　“你怎么会在涡之岛停留半个月那么久，”田岛逼近着柱间，手指在柱间的顶端上抠弄着，他拇指的指甲在敏感的铃口搔刮着，那里哪里受得了这样的对待，柱间忍不住并起自己的腿。

　　“我……谁让，他们要跟我扯来……扯去。”柱间有些委屈，“我也不想停留……那么久。”他没有忍耐破碎的呻吟，反而让它们断断续续的被说出来。低沉的声音因此变得情色极了，田岛这时候大力套弄着，让掌心在硬挺的柱身上来回摩擦着，柱间在渐渐攀升快感的同时夹紧了自己的腿，最后白色的浊物喷溅而出，飘在水面上，柱间瞄了一眼脸都红了起来。

　　他的四肢因为高潮的余韵还酥软着，田岛让他转过身，靠在浴桶上。柱间觉得有些不妙，忙说：“不是已经洗完了吗，该起来了，我还没看到辉夜呢。”

　　“刚才，你已经看过了。”田岛贴在柱间的颈后说道，他喊着那圆润的耳肉，舌尖在轮廓上描摹着，甚至顶入柱间的耳力，柱间半边身子都被他的动作给舔得发麻，背脊因此而战栗着。

　　柱间还想垂死挣扎一下，说道：“刚才我不清醒……啊，对了，我要喝醒酒汤，汤要凉了。”

　　“凉了再重新做。”田岛边说着，边狠狠的埋进那还在微微开启的入口。

　　那被用力摩擦过的地方，微微嘟着，田岛先前将它拉开一点，都能看到艳丽的媚肉。他的视线透着水光，看到那里将自己的硬物吃进去，不是亲眼看到，谁又能想到这里能吞进这么粗大的东西呢。结果当被含住的时候，也只是边缘被撑得平滑而已。经过这么多次的欢好，那里早就变得艳丽而丰厚，就像是专门为了性交而生一样。

　　柱间吞咽着粗大，不自觉的收缩着甬道，描摹着田岛的硬物。那整根东西长得气势汹汹，很快随着田岛粗鲁的动作，让桶里都是肉体和水花的淫靡声响。

　　柱间只能趴在桶边，自己的性器被夹在腹部与木桶壁上，一次次的碰撞让它不断的跟木桶壁擦过，明明应该感觉到疼痛，却在阵阵酥麻中，感觉到前端被碰撞的快感。尾椎已经因为不断积累的愉悦而爽得麻痹，柱间如果不是有田岛托着，已经整个人要软在水桶里。田岛因为在水里动作不够恣意，最后把柱间抱出了水，在一旁冲洗身体的地方坐下，而那紧热的后穴在坐下后，又被强迫着吞入硬物，田岛不断的向上顶弄着，因为动作的激烈，甚至能够听到柱间的欲望拍打着小腹。

　　“舒服吗？”田岛啃咬着柱间的背部，他的唇齿不断的在这上面留下暧昧的痕迹，柱间因为后穴不断累积的快感而抽着气，于是田岛又向上一顶，问道：“舒服吗？快点告诉我。”

　　他的一撞，将柱间的理智都撞得粉碎，柱间软在他怀里，眼神迷离，如果他还像平时那样，肯定会因为自己眼前不断甩着淫液的硬物而感到羞耻。

　　他断断续续地回答着：“舒服……舒服……嗯……”

　　柱间的声音微微向上卷着，撩动着田岛的心，田岛让他转过头，于是含住了柱间的唇舌。

　　他的舌头在柱间的口腔里搅动着，恨不得把这个口也用舌头操一遍，柱间的呻吟因此变成了嗯嗯的喘息。他在快感中久久不能回神，每一丝的快乐都是因为田岛所带来的，他只是无意识的收缩着自己的后穴，最后在田岛的控制下，和田岛一起倾泻了出来。

　　房间里一时都是他们浓郁的味道，而身上也是汗水和洗澡水的混合物，好在一旁还有一些备来冲洗的水，田岛把柱间处理一下，这才给他兜上衣服，带回房间里。

　　  
　　幕五十一

　　接下来的时间过起来飞快，跟柱间怀孕那时候的日子没办法比较，因为无所事事，所以每一天都消磨得十分费劲，可是一旦是有了事情可以忙碌，时间就这样插上了翅膀。

　　婚礼的筹办实在不是一件轻松的事情，可千手、宇智波们都有更高规格的经验，柱间过了几天毫无头绪的日子，很快就在扉间派来的帮手帮助下，把事情渐渐打理得井井有条。他们在木叶给泉奈收拾了供夫妻生活的新房，又不断计算着临近的工期、日期，当所有的一切都筹备完善，而时间绰绰有余的时候，柱间很是松了一口气。

　　府邸内的事情，终究不是他的专长，他倒是希望等这桩事情忙完之后，就有自己显露身手的时候。

　　结果到了婚礼的前夜，柱间又发现自己的气是松早了。

　　婚礼已经是十分琐碎的事情，然而到了婚礼即将进行的时候，又变成了十倍的琐碎。他因此甚至一夜都没有睡好，第二天早上匆匆醒来，迎接的就是辉夜的大哭。

　　辉夜这个孩子比刚出生的时候，要更能闹腾些。当发现自己要穿一件不舒服的新衣服时，他开始为了自己的权益奋力反抗，柱间得在蜜豆的帮助下才把那身衣服给他套上，就仅仅是这样，辉夜已经是哭得两眼发红。

　　这样的面貌可不适合迎接新人，柱间只能拿着辉夜喜爱的玩具他，好哄着辉夜穿上新衣服。

　　看到他这样紧张，连月见都忍不住劝他：“新人要来还要很久呢，没有那么快的。”他这才想起当初自己也是黄昏的时候才来到宇智波家的，于是松了口气，把辉夜交给月见，自己抽空吃了饭。

　　田岛则根本没有那么多操心的事情，他还是做着族长的日常工作，顶多是衣服穿得更为庄重一些。

　　眼见着太阳在空中变幻着位置，站在村口打探消息的人跑到大宅来。

　　“新人来了！”

　　田岛刚刚完成自己的事务，哪怕是他这样严肃古板的人，也稍微不顾仪态回到了家里。柱间正在逗弄着辉夜，看到田岛这样的急匆匆，都忍不住露出了微笑。

　　柱间此时的感觉说起来可真是奇妙，只因为嫁了个比自己大那么多人，竟然能在这么年轻的时候，喝上孩子结亲的酒。因为泉奈的喜事而被从地窖里头取出来的酒，因为二十余年的沉淀，这时候想必醇香甘美。

　　他在新人进来的时候不忘跟田岛说：“没想到我这样年轻，都可以见证到孩子迎亲。”

　　田岛为了自己的形象，不得不压抑起了笑声。

　　泉奈因为今天的大喜，而妆扮的格外英俊，他带着水峪来到妆点好的新房。然后尘封的酒坛就这样被打开，宇智波家族其他的人也齐聚一堂，好酒之人大声嚷嚷着自己要多喝几杯，因为是快乐的时候，田岛也不拘束着柱间。

　　当然，他也没忘提醒道：“明天可是要敬茶的，你要是醉醺醺的见人，那可就什么体面都没有了。”

　　柱间瞥了他一眼，说道：“我知道了，你可真是啰嗦，大叔。”才这样说着，接下来就用筷子给辉夜蘸上了酒，逗弄着半大的孩子起哄。

　　为了不让辉夜被从小这么栽培，田岛甚至不得不从柱间的怀里把孩子抢回来。

　　柱间说道：“哼，即使你这样，辉夜也是向着我的。”

　　田岛哭笑不得：“我看你是已经喝醉了吧！”

　　这一晚上，宇智波们欢闹着，而许久不曾出现在府邸的斑也坐在席间。大家都隐隐约约知道些什么，那些认为他不负责任的人朝他离远了些，而所幸斑还有着部下和崇拜者，他们包围着斑，努力让这里的气氛不显得尴尬。田岛的目光几次扫过这一块地方，觉得有些刺目，却也不得不按捺着。

　　不管怎么说，斑也是自己的儿子，而明天，他也必须出席着。

　　田岛这样说服着自己，就是在第二天清晨，也对自己重复着。

　　斑第二天早早就在前厅等待着，柱间因为宿醉，还是喝了一碗醒酒汤才爬起来，田岛照看着他，也是姗姗来迟。

　　斑看到从走廊而来的他们——柱间让田岛搀扶着，脚下还有些踉跄。

　　“怎么了？是昨晚饮太多了吗？”斑没有忍住，直接问道。

　　“我没觉得自己喝多少啊？”“还说没有多喝！”

　　柱间辩解着，而田岛则语气严肃了些，他让柱间坐在自己的身边，替他打理着仓促间弄乱的领子。

　　“明明我说过，要给孩子们竖立起榜样，你看看你自己。”“哎，我知道错了！”

　　柱间耷拉着脑袋，有些消沉，这时候田岛让月见把辉夜抱过来，辉夜还是穿着昨天那套衣服。因为小孩子不需要拘束什么，直接大大咧咧坐在桌子上，柱间看到辉夜竟然坐起了身子，顿时就精神了。

　　“这可真是好意头，这个小懒虫今天舍得坐起来了。”他边笑着边对斑说。

　　斑点了点头，说道：“他可真聪明。”

　　他们谈话间，月见这时候探了头，小声报告着：“新人们起来了。”

　　柱间忙抱起了辉夜，端端正正的坐着。斑的神情没有什么改变，只是转移了自己的视线，他得控制着自己，让自己的目光不要过多的流连在柱间的身上，甚至为此把目光放在辉夜的身上。对于这个小鬼，他说不上喜欢，也谈不上讨厌，没有当成弟弟的自觉，也没有特地将他视作是柱间的孩子。这个孩子降生的那天，兴许是他有生之年最绝望的时刻，他所渴求的一切，都在他意识到的时候丧失，而柱间甚至因为这个孩子的缘故，一度陷入危险当中。

　　他曾有一瞬间的冲动，想要扼断他的喉咙。但是理智劝阻着他：柱间会因此恨你一辈子。

　　他只能忍耐，也唯有忍耐。

　　就在斑沉浸在回忆之中时，新人走进了前厅。水户的弟弟因为得偿所愿的兴奋，双颊微微泛红着，他的目光在进屋之前一直望着泉奈，等到发现有长辈在房间里时，才端正起自己的态度。

　　可是喜悦还是停留在他的脸上，他露出了灿烂的笑容，真是个都不知道遮掩心情的单纯人。

　　他因为笑容而眯起了眼睛，神情爽朗又可爱，他对房间内的所有人都笑容以待，然后醒悟自己不该这样，才羞涩的低下头。

　　泉奈的举止比以前庄重了许多，他带着水峪膝行到了席前。因为动作，这对新人谁也没看到田岛和斑脸上神情的凝固。

　　这个神情看起来多么像柱间啊，他们下意识看到了柱间一眼，而本尊则对此毫无所觉，反而开心的望着那对新人。田岛觉察到斑的目光，他冷冰冰地看着这个不听话的长子，内心不悦着：斑怎么能在这个重要的时候走神呢？

　　于是田岛开口道：“斑，你的弟弟已经成亲了，在这点上，你这个兄长就有些慢了。”

　　“知道了，父亲。”斑低下头。

　　泉奈感觉到气氛有些不对，忙示意月见将茶杯奉上，让水峪跟自己一起将礼仪做到。作为长辈和兄长，席间的三人都要给他们礼物，柱间给的礼物格外丰厚些，毕竟水峪同样也是他的姻亲。

　　之后，便是家人之间的闲话家常，水峪想来是做足了功课，于是每一句田岛的问话都说的十分妥帖，可是他性格外露，于是那开朗的笑容时时出现，田岛觉得有些不适应，找了个“新人就该彼此之间好好相处”的理由，让泉奈带着水峪下去。等到这场敬茶结束，他就抱着辉夜先回到了后院，这态度也十分明显，他根本不想跟斑说些什么。

　　柱间叹了口气，对着斑说道：“你不要在意他的态度。”

　　斑沉默了一会，说：“我没有在意。”

　　“你还是有空就回来看看吧……一直这么躲着也不是办法。”柱间说完，一抬头就看到田岛正站在走廊拐弯的位置等待着自己，他跟斑说了一声“再见”，就快步跟了上去。

　　而斑只能看着他的背影，又坐回了自己的位置上。他喝了一口水峪敬的茶水，已经有些凉的茶水喝起来分外苦涩。  
　　

　幕五十二

　　泉奈的婚事不比打一场仗来得轻松，第一次做这样的事情——这还是身为宇智波族长夫人必要做的事情，不交个满意的答复，那些总担心千手会影响他们族长的族老肯定有许多话要讲。柱间绷紧了神经，将这件婚事反反复复的确定，当一切底定后，不得不说是好好松了口气。在泉奈和水峪敬茶后，柱间虽然还有些烦心事，可夜里睡得特别香。

　　第二天柱间醒来的时候，田岛都已经起身正抱着辉夜。因为天气入冬，辉夜被月见包得像一只粽子一样。他年纪还小，站是站不住的，如今勉强能坐着，可因为现在这么穿衣打扮，即便是想坐起来，最终还是像个满地滚的小肉丸。他听到柱间醒了的动静，便笑嘻嘻的望过来，嗷嗷地要抱。柱间揉了揉眼睛，把辉夜从地上抱起来颠了颠，贴了贴脸颊，然后才望向竟然没有出门的田岛。

　　柱间问道：“奇怪了，你没有事情要忙吗？”

　　田岛说：“让那个小子去办了，他不是很能吗？那就多忙一会好了。”言下之意，自然是那些本该由他去做的事务，由斑去完成了。

　　柱间看着田岛这样一副别扭的样子，把辉夜放下来。他现在一副刚起床的邋遢样自然不适合讲什么大道理，于是拿发带把头发束好，起身去洗漱。为了透透气，在外面侍候的蜜豆把门扉打开，辉夜差不多该吃下一顿，于是她又把小少爷抱起来，去找乳母。懵懵懂懂的小孩子被抱走了，那自然就可以谈一些严肃的话题了，柱间换了件比平时颜色亮些的和服，和田岛面对面坐着。

　　“你也真是老顽固，明明已经把一些族长的事务交给斑去做了，却为什么还对他冷着脸。”柱间看着田岛，可中年人这时候却把头扭过去，根本不看柱间那干净、有神的眼睛。柱间不想他直接把话题无视过，就拉着田岛的衣服说道，“不要无视这个话题，拿出点族长的气魄来。”

　　田岛不得已回头，说道：“这件事情还有什么好说的呢。难道还要我这个擦屁股的父亲主动去跟他说，臭小子，这次我放过你了！哼，他是我儿子，还是我是他儿子，我已经表现的这样大度了，难道话头还要我自己启吗？”也就是对着柱间，田岛才能说出这样直白的话，他显然已经有些气恼了，便看着柱间，迁怒道，“你也是十分偏心他，睡醒起来第一件事情，不是为你的丈夫服务，也不是照顾你的儿子，反而是提起这个不听话的儿子，让我生气。”

　　柱间被一句偏心说得没来由一慌：“我哪有偏心斑……”等他反应过来，又说道，“我睡醒第一件事明明是问你怎么没有事情在忙，你也是不讲理了。”

　　田岛说道：“那也是跟那个臭小子有关。”他如今生起气来，都有些顾不上面子了。

　　柱间看田岛都胡搅蛮缠起来了，反而笑了起来：“他还是你的儿子呢，那也是跟你有关。”

　　田岛一时语塞，只能站起身来，跟柱间闹脾气：“不跟你讲这些没营养的话，我去前厅坐着去。”

　　柱间看他走出门，脸上的笑容渐渐淡下去，他叹了口气，想着昨日看到的斑。好些时间没有见，斑的模样似乎又憔悴了些，虽然从前也没什么表情，可也不至于像昨天那样黯然。他多希望这样的感觉是自己的错觉，可斑的神情就像是压在他心头的一块大石，让他没办法停下胡思乱想。现在看来，想要解决这样的事情，大概就得解决这父子俩之间的心结，这件事情因他而起，他自然得多花些心力。

　　可现在把田岛逼得太紧也不好，中年人乱发脾气，可是会伤肝的。

　　想到这里，柱间就朝门外喊了喊，现在在门口等候的人是玲子。这个小姑娘探了头，问道：“大人有什么吩咐？”

　　“让月见待会过来陪我聊聊天吧。”

　　

　　田岛气冲冲的来到了前厅，阿草比较机灵的跟着他，等他坐下之后，就给他上了早膳。

　　这个时候，田岛听着咚咚的脚步声，兴冲冲的声音怎么看都像是追过来的柱间。他于是瞪了过去，结果却看到进来的人是旋涡水峪，水峪进来看到公公瞪着自己，立刻就有些吓坏了。

　　他慌张的跪下来，怯懦的说道：“实在对不起，是我打扰到您了，我会改正的。”

　　有些尴尬的田岛想要解释自己把他错认成了柱间，可这样说出口，就不免透露了两人房中的口角，于是他咳嗽一声，说道：“没事的没事的，你赶紧起来。我还以为是泉奈，以为他娶了这样好的一位夫人，就开始高兴得不知道分寸起来。”他把话往泉奈身上一推，又安抚了水峪几句。水峪这才收起了脸上惊慌的神色，他乖乖地在前厅找个位子坐下来，这时候，有眼色的人已经开始送上早膳。

　　田岛为了转移刚才的尴尬，又开始和颜悦色的说道：“你还是新人，也不用这么早就起来，泉奈呢？”

　　水峪小声说道：“今天早上，大名那边送来加急的卷轴，他先过去了。”

　　田岛说道：“按照我们的规矩，新人这几天是不出任务的，泉奈不懂事，也不知道找人替代自己，倒是委屈你了。”

　　水峪摇摇头，露出笑容说道：“泉奈这样挺好的，他一直都很出色、可靠、尽责。”他那样欣喜的神色毫无收敛的透露出来，配上他的容貌，实在是天真不失明艳。

　　可田岛却有些不太适应起来，毕竟因为姻亲关系，水峪这些神态也实在太像柱间了些。

　　水峪注意到田岛的目光，又不好意思起来，说道：“对不起，是不是我这样太不庄重了？”

　　田岛反应过来，立刻回道：“不，你这样很好……很好。我只是刚刚想到了些事情……”他的目光放在了水峪的桌上，又问，“这些东西合你胃口吗？”

　　水峪连忙点头：“没有问题的，都非常可口，谢谢。”

　　他们一个人尴尬、一个人拘谨的用完餐，田岛自然不会回到后院去跟柱间再争论关于斑的话题。这样，他就只能去外面晃晃，而水峪看着他朝外面走，直接壮着胆子说：“田岛大人，我能跟你一起出去，熟悉下这里吗？之前，我都是待在木叶多些……”

　　田岛愣了一下，然后说道：“当然没有问题，这个是理所应当的。你跟我一块来吧。”

　　水峪跟一般嫁入宇智波家的女性是不同的，他可是八尾的人柱力，无论是作为忍者，或者是战场上使用的战略性武器，留在后宅里都不是最佳的选择。让他对宇智波有归属感，乃至于为宇智波的利益而战，是他们必须要做到的事情。

　　田岛带着水峪去熟悉村里的情形，现在的宇智波村同过去还是有些不同，更多的年轻人会去木叶发展，而现在还留在这里的，都是对宇智波更有归属感的族人，想必会在这里留到可能的最后一天。水峪对于宇智波的一切都颇为好奇，他上次在祭典的时候来过，还剩下依稀的印象，等跟田岛熟悉起来，总算把拘谨抛开了。田岛虽然严肃，却怎么也说不上是个难相处的人，水峪认清这一点后，和八尾结合后的开朗就随着心中的石头落地而放开。

　　而田岛则越发的不适应，他总是不可避免的想到刚结婚那时的柱间。

　　柱间结婚的时候，比水峪还稍微大一些，留着及肩的黑色长发。他的母亲是漩涡一族出名的美女，就因为这个原因，佛间当初收到的挑战书可不少，成了忍界一个小笑话。那份明媚和开朗，怎么看都像是漩涡一族的遗传。田岛回想起来，还总是能够回忆起那时候柱间做出来的事情。

　　明明菜的口味不合适，但是想要遮掩这点，被他发现教训的时候，唯唯诺诺的样子看上去真不像是一族之长；笑起来的时候大大咧咧，明明有着肖似母亲的五官，神态上还是大男人的样子，转移话题时摸着后脑勺哈哈大笑，总是让人感觉像个不负责任的家伙；可这样的家伙，好好说道理之后，点着脑袋的样子却很乖巧。真是十足的矛盾！

　　“田岛大人、田岛大人，有什么好笑的事情吗？”水峪难为情的红起脸，他被田岛带到了宇智波一族的道场，他一时手痒，忍不住在道场跟人较量起了体术。到底是不擅长体术，一下子就被精英忍者撂倒在地。他抬起头的时候，发现田岛在笑，不免觉得难为情起来。

　　田岛回过神，看着水峪的样子，说道：“我刚才想到了别的事情。……你输了吗？再比过，男孩子怕什么输呢，只要还能站起来就可以了！”

　　水峪被田岛的言语鼓舞，打起了精神，重新跟自己的对手较量过。

　　田岛看着场上的拳来腿往，忍不住叹了口气。

　　他是真的想回家看看柱间了。可是今天的话都这么撂下了，他怎么拉的下脸回去呢，只能等天黑了，按照往常的节奏去跟柱间说着些私房话了。

幕五十三

　　田岛想的倒是很容易，可事情总是不像计划的那样。等到水峪下场几回合后，大名的卷轴又到了一卷。

　　雷之国的大名是个野心勃勃的家伙，他利用先机抢来的城镇显然还是填不饱他的胃口，根据前线的调遣，很有可能在近期，他们会在当初水之国、火之国交锋的城镇附近有一些动作。为此，大名需要木叶调派精英忍者去守护当初留下来的尾兽封印。虽然是利用了漩涡一族的封印术封印，但是难保雷之国不会用上其他的手段。

　　在派遣的忍者上，千手和宇智波的人都不少。千手一族的多样化忍者和宇智波一族成员强大的忍术，都是应对其他忍者的利器，作为族长的田岛自然要和扉间讨论一下合适的人员。

　　因为这件突如其来的事情耽搁，田岛连回家的晚饭都没吃上，草草在办公的地方解决了。

　　等他回到家里时，月亮早就爬过了树梢头，村子里的灯火都熄灭了不少。因为天气寒冷，除非是有任务在身，谁不想早早的进到被窝里呢？

　　田岛从正门进来，值夜的阿草点着脑袋，看见家主的时候才打了个激灵。他揉揉眼睛，就去给田岛热起了水，因为田岛上午穿出去的那身衣服都是赶去木叶而沾染的尘土。

　　田岛随口问道：“今天夫人有问过我什么时候回来吗？”

　　阿草点点头，说道：“问过了，水峪少爷说您要去木叶办事，都说您会留在木叶过夜呢。”

　　田岛说：“那然后呢？”

　　阿草说道：“然后，今晚小少爷就是同柱间大人一起睡的。”

　　田岛看着外面深沉寒冷的夜，觉得这可真不是个好消息。他在阿草的侍候下沐浴，然后裹着冬天的厚衣服回到房里。躺在屏风后的柱间听着那细微的声响都没有反应，想来是已经习惯了田岛的动静，房间里还有给婴孩喂食过后留下的奶香味道，田岛眯着眼睛在柱间瞥了眼，就看到黑乎乎的摇篮在一旁。

　　因为怕惊动孩子，田岛只能轻手轻脚的脱下衣服，然后掀起被子的一角。房间里烧了地龙，被子下的柱间穿着并不厚，还是不那么端庄的敞着胸口。田岛看到他胸前的柔软才晓得为什么今晚房间里的奶香味那么重，因为太过随意和查克拉量大，担心半夜还要起来喂孩子的柱间索性还保留了女人的形态。

　　田岛深吸了口气，躺进被子里。这时候柱间靠了过来，似乎是感受到了他的暖意，那柔软的胸脯蹭在田岛的手臂上，乳头上还有些湿润，田岛的身体立刻给了诚恳的反应。他试图平息自己这起来的欲望，可是萦绕在鼻间的香气和柔软丰腴的胸脯让他根本无力抵抗。

　　田岛转过头看着睡过去的柱间，那张女性化的面孔总是会让人觉得艳丽，此时柱间小口微张，根本就是在等着人一亲芳泽。

　　再等下去，还能叫男人吗？

　　

　　田岛亲吻着柱间，他的手掌抚摸着柱间纤细的腰肢，柱间感觉到他的动作，可人还没有醒过来，哼了一声想要撇开头。田岛放任他离开，可亲吻随后到了颈脖，柱间瑟缩着脖子，开始用手推开打扰他睡眠的坏东西。田岛捉了柱间的手，不让他推开自己，那女人纤细的手腕跟平时握起来的感觉又有所不同，田岛吮着柱间的指尖，打算看柱间要到什么时候才能醒。

　　他的手放在那柔软的胸脯上，信手让那件松松垮垮的睡衣松开，饱满的胸脯在田岛的面前展露，乳尖挺立着，是玫瑰一样的色泽。田岛张口吮住那里，用舌尖勾划、吮吸着，已经通了的乳道被迫张开，甜美的汁水进到了田岛的口中。柱间这时候睁开了眼睛，惺忪的睡眼看着在自己胸口埋着的毛茸茸的脑袋。不断被吮吸的乳尖因为吮吸而有微微的痛感，可男人湿热的吐息又让柱间的身体燥热起来，无形之中仿佛有什么被唤醒了。

　　柱间用手搓揉着眼睛，嘀咕着：“为老不尊……”他搂着田岛的脑袋，因为不断被吮吸而低声呻吟着。田岛没有反驳柱间的话，这时候他的手探向了被耻毛掩盖着的桃源地，那被虚掩着的地方，因为他的挑逗而微微打开，柱间不自觉张开了腿，田岛说道：“你看，你都是享受着的。”

　　“不享受难道要尖叫吗？”柱间哼了一声，然后闷哼一声，作为教训，田岛刚在他胸口上咬了一口。那柔软的胸脯上布着一个牙印，却显得更淫靡。

　　“你以前都没现在这样伶牙俐齿。”田岛小声说道。

　　“我……我以前……都是直接动手的。”柱间感觉到田岛的手指拨开了软肉，在那小小的阴蒂上揉弄着，密集的快感在下身汇聚，让他的话断断续续起来。可柱间不愿意被田岛白占着便宜，又嘀咕说道，“像你这样……为老不尊的……唔，是要被……”田岛已经掀开了被子，朝着柱间的下体而去，他的口舌舔上了已经开始分泌出淫水的小穴，柱间的话也再也说不下去。那敏感的阴蒂正被舌头拨弄着，滑腻的舌尖在它上面反复摩擦着，柱间对此几乎无从招架。被舌尖舔弄的感觉难以言喻，意识就像是被点着的烟花，在不断的炸裂后找不到一丁点的存在。

　　柱间只能用腿勾着田岛的脑袋，让那舌头在他的花穴里舔弄吮吸着。舌头极尽可能的探入到张开的花穴里，被那些媚肉挤压着，而被粗糙的舌苔舔舐过的滋味，就像是被用力摩擦过一样，快感在每一寸的媚肉上炸裂开，柱间下半身一时被舔弄的快感给麻木的没有直觉。只有不断的紧缩着下体，感觉到体内汹涌的春潮随着挤压的动作而被分泌出，最后被田岛用嘴接住。

　　“再里面一点……”

　　“够了……真的够了……”

　　柱间发出哭泣一样的呻吟，连自己在说什么都不知道。

　　这时候辉夜打了个喷嚏声，让柱间的神智回复了一线。他向后退缩着，想要脱离田岛的控制，柱间说道：“辉夜……辉夜……在睡觉。”

　　田岛这时候，已经蓄势待发，他的口舌在柱间平坦的小腹上磨蹭后，然后说道：“没事的，小孩子睡得熟。”

　　然后，他便狠狠地插进了那一块湿漉漉的桃源地。被舔弄得早就饥渴难耐的花穴吞没了田岛的硬物，随着柱间的腿被高抬起，田岛得以直接插到了最深处。柱间的花穴急促的收缩着，那里就像是张口活熟练的小嘴，把田岛上下套弄着。

　　滑腻的软肉包裹着坚硬的下体，柱间感觉到下体被田岛“烫”了一下，随后就是激烈的抽插。

　　粗硬的棒身在软肉上来回摩擦着，顶端不断将紧缩的软肉顶开，在它们接纳之时再后退抽出，这样反复的动作，让紧致的肉穴不断被撞击着，那敏感的一处只是被轻轻擦过，就有一道快感的电流在柱间的体内游走着。柱间因为这异样的刺激而肌肉颤动着，他胸前的乳肉也因为田岛的撞击而摇晃着。田岛将脸埋在乳肉之间，双乳轻轻拍打着他的面颊，那甜腻的奶味还在他鼻间萦绕着。

　　这具身体可真是个尤物，谁能控制自己不在这具身体上挥洒精力。

　　“你……”柱间眼前的田岛都是迷离的，他被快感搅动得找不到什么理智，只能任由自己的身体被摆弄着，将修长的腿打开到最大。

　　一旁的辉夜因为房间内的响动而不安的哼哼，田岛分神看了他一眼，放缓了自己的动作。柱间的花穴里早就盈满了淫液，随着田岛的动作而流淌在他们交合的那一小块地方。柱间的臀部蹭过湿漉漉的地方，他自己都觉得脸热。

　　突然，这时候辉夜哭了起来，他哇哇地哭声让柱间整个身体都绷紧了。田岛压抑着在柱间体内驰骋的欲望，将辉夜抱起来，放在柱间的身边。辉夜没有睁开眼睛，裹在小被子里的他本能的抓紧着柱间另外一边的胸脯，柱间感觉到那张小嘴含住了之前被冷落的乳尖。就在辉夜开始吮吸的时候，田岛开始抽送着，一想到孩子就在吃着他的宵夜，柱间的身体就敏感了起来。快感和羞耻反复交织着，他唯一能做的只是用手掩盖住辉夜的小脑袋。

　　田岛喘着粗气，视线内的柱间露出了理智和欲望交替的神情，他尖叫似的呻吟被压抑在喉咙里。田岛狠狠地把自己埋进柱间的体内，射在里面，这个时候，柱间也达到了高潮。辉夜口中的奶水涌出了许多，他几乎没办法用自己的小嘴全部接下来。高潮的余韵还在田岛和柱间的身体内停留着，房间里一时间只有大人的喘息和孩子吧唧嘴的声音。

　　饱餐了一顿的辉夜最终闭上了他的眼睛，而回过神的柱间开始用力捶着田岛的肩膀。

　　他最后一身狼狈的把辉夜放进摇篮里，躺回去的时候，就被田岛一把抱着。柱间不满的想要躲开，可田岛死死的缠着他，在他耳边说道：“你羞涩什么？”

　　“老不修！猥琐中年！”

　　柱间还要骂着，可是辉夜这时候哼了两声，他又只能把怒斥给压了下去。

　　田岛搂着他，说道：“好吧……好吧，我错了。刚才错了，白天也错了。”

　　听起来倒像是为了道歉而专门找事一样，柱间忍不住翻了个白眼。

　　这时候田岛又继续说道：“水峪在这里待得挺拘谨的……要不，你带着他去木叶习惯一下。”

　　柱间被转移了注意力，奇怪道：“按以往不是要多住一阵子吗？”

　　“以往是要学些规矩，但是……有些老规矩，就是放宽些也无所谓。”田岛摸着柱间的头发说道，“你可以陪着他在木叶小住一阵，带着辉夜也可以。”

　　“哦，你呢？”柱间反应过来问道。

　　“我大概要前往上次那个城镇。”田岛嗅着柱间身上的味道，“暂时还不需要你出马。你就留在木叶，防止砂忍那帮家伙吧。”

　　“明天就要启程吗？”

　　“是的。”

　　柱间合上眼，既然田岛马上要上阵了，那他也就不要计较的那么多了。

 

　　柱间第二天醒来时，身边还残留着一丝田岛的体温，兴许天没亮的时候就离开了。

　　月见替他移开了屏风，打开纸隔扇，让庭院的风吹进屋内，暧昧的气息就这样随着清晨的风而去。他去前厅的时候，遇上了刚从道场回来的水峪，刚刚去锻炼体术的青年身上汗水都未干，柱间委婉地表达了意思，示意水峪可以跟他一起去木叶住一段时间，在熟悉的环境可能更好习惯。

　　水峪自然是求之不得，一边的月见陪着说了几句讨喜话，去木叶的行程就这么说定了。

　　柱间带着辉夜一起出了门，千手家的手下顺带将最新的消息传达给了柱间。

　　如今大名身边有泉奈保护，城镇边界那里倚靠着斑和田岛父子两人。虽然两人闹了些矛盾，可是亲父子终究是比外人要可靠些，柱间也没什么好担心的。他内心更是希望，能够借着这次的关系，能让田岛和斑缓和一些。

　　他和水峪闲散度日，但很快的，流民开始渐渐来到了木叶。都是从雷之国与火之国边界来的流民，听说木叶有两个十分强大的家族坐镇，便纷纷前来。

　　扉间很快想出了法子，千手一族要重新修复那些曾经在尾兽破坏中毁掉的房子、道路，如今这些流民大多都是劳动力。当最初想要捣乱的人被柱间用木遁制服后，之后的事情也就很好解决了。

　　就在这个时候，边界传来了一个消息：田岛负伤了。

　　

　　幕五十四

　　被大名命名为抱月城的边界，现在士气十分低迷。

　　就在前天的时候，雷忍偷偷来到了二尾被封印的地方，虽然事先已经进行了非常严密的防范，可是仍旧在雷忍强大的攻势下，使得封印被破坏。破出封印的二尾被前来的雷影所控制住，而匆忙赶来的田岛和斑则同尾兽游斗着。强大的忍术使得森林被破坏的十分严重，塌方的山体滑落到城镇之中，没有办法兼顾首尾的宇智波父子在战斗中十分的被动。最后，只能两个人合力运用着写轮眼，夺得了二尾的控制权，同人多势众的雷忍对战。

　　最后的结果都不能称得上胜利，雷影所埋伏的杀手刺向了斑，而被反应过来的田岛所格挡。精神被反复牵扯的二尾在凄厉的啸声中远遁。目标仍然是二尾的雷影最终放弃战斗，前去追踪二尾。

　　可以想见的是，几日之后，他们迎战的对象就可能是驱使着二尾的雷影。

　　

　　斑彻夜都没有合眼，医疗忍者刚刚从田岛的房间里走出来，跟他传达田岛的伤情。

　　田岛的伤势算不上致命，可也绝对不轻。替他格挡的是雷忍的杀招，雷电纠缠在利刃上，最后砍在田岛的背上，而田岛受了这样重的伤势还是坚持反击。等捱到医疗忍者救助的时候，田岛已经有些失血过多。

　　他们回到城镇内，就开始对田岛的救助，忍术能够帮助愈合伤口，却没有办法迅速恢复被破坏的查克拉循环，在短期间之内，田岛也只能恢复到正常人的程度，而根本没办法参加战斗。

　　斑在这个时候，所能做的，也只是进到房间里，跪在田岛的床前。

　　他的父亲还在昏迷之中，斑注视着田岛，感觉到自己内心巨大的惶恐。他的父亲仍然将他当做儿子，并且在战斗中保护了他，对比他心中所想的那件事情，他渺小卑劣地让人不齿。

　　斑望着田岛傻傻出神，直到他听到田岛严厉地声音：“身为临时的头领，你就在我的床榻前浪费时间吗？”

　　斑低下头，说道：“父亲，我担心你的伤势……”

　　田岛说道：“我还没有死，你有没有让人发出求援的消息。”

　　斑迅速回道：“有，已经发出了。让速度最快的人去的。”

　　田岛明显松下了一口气，他看着斑明显低落的情绪，说道：“那你还待在这里干什么？”

　　斑停顿了一下，梗在嗓子里的话，还是说了出来：“父亲，我求你原谅我……我犯了大错。”

　　田岛躺在床上，他身上的伤口痛的他直皱眉头，他听着斑祈求的话，然后冷声说：“我不原谅你。错了就是错了，不存在什么原谅。你父亲的辞典里，不存在原谅这个字眼。你既然知道错了，就不要再犯同样的错误丢同样的人，这才是我田岛的儿子。”

　　“……是的，父亲。”斑深吸一口气，的确，只有这样才是他的父亲，“我会现在去弥补我的疏漏。”

　　“在救援来之前，不要让那些雷忍的混蛋占领这里。”

　　“是的，父亲。”

　　

　　雷忍没有那么轻易如斑的意，在田岛无法战斗，城镇只有斑一个人撑持的时候，无疑是最佳的进攻时间。

　　斑陷入了被动挨打的境地，在最初的小范围试探进攻后，雷忍开始进行了大规模的攻城。忍者混杂在民兵之中，利用手里剑干掉围墙上负责射击的弓箭手。斑的应对办法，只是将宇智波的族人尽量安排在墙头，而他自己则投入到战局之中。一个被逼入到绝境的人无疑是可怕的，原本还估计着过于凶残的忍术会损害到己方人员，但是在雷忍与士兵攻城的时候，斑再也没有留手。

　　人们所能看到的是，他从高高的城墙落下，进入到人群之中，凡是沾上宇智波斑的人，都被拧断了手脚或者胳膊，忍者或许还能够苟延残喘，而士兵则根本没有命再看这个世界一眼。他运转到极致的写轮眼将忍术信手拈来，复制着敌对者的忍术，将周遭的一切都当做是自己的武器。没有什么人能够在写轮眼打开的斑面前伤到他，他们所能期待的只是斑的查克拉耗尽。

　　而斑，比他们想象之中更为耐战。

　　血腥味充斥着斑的鼻间，他体内的愤懑、怨憎终于在杀戮之中倾泻而出。这种根本不需要负责任的发泄让斑前所未有的感觉到舒适，他得不到柱间，他被父亲斥责，父亲保护了他，在杀戮的一刻，这些都暂时被忘却。就在这个时候，尾兽出现在斑的视线之中，二尾直接将目光放在斑的身上，口中凝聚着尾兽玉。

　　斑伸手将一个忍者扯过，将他当做武器，向周遭摔打过去。人群被他一时扫除了一处空地，斑又一次跃身进了人群之中。如果尾兽的伤害是注定的，那么他也应当在一切都结束前，尽量带走更多的敌人。就在尾兽玉发射的那一刻，七重巨门拔地而起，拔地而起的门将周围无从闪避的人顶开，就在它升起之时，还有人从门上掉了下来。尾兽玉最终打在门上，查克拉的余波攻击着雷之国的士兵。

　　斑抬头看着门上高高站立的男人，千手一族的族长正穿着战铠，手持武器站在上面。

　　千手柱间，参战。

　　而一同来到的还有旋涡水户和其他赶来支援的人，扉间早就利用飞雷神站在城墙之上，指挥着守城士兵将滚油直接泼在爬上城墙的人身上。

　　柱间看着斑身上浓厚的血迹皱起了眉头，然后朝斑伸了手，说道：“来，一起上了。”

　　斑被柱间身后的太阳弄得晃眼，他的查克拉在这个时候出现了一刻后继无力，他的大脑感觉到晕眩，闪现着昨日躺在病床上的田岛。

　　他的父亲。

　　斑深吸一口气，眼前更清晰的是柱间的模样。

　　柱间朝他伸出了手，邀请他一起去同二尾战斗。

　　我不原谅你。他的父亲说。

　　斑觉得晕眩得厉害，可还是朝柱间迈出了一步，他的身体高高跃起，手在门上的浮雕上一借力，就上了门的顶端。柱间拿着武器遥指着雷之国的战阵，说道：“我们的敌人在那里。”

　　“那就快上吧。”斑先行一步，他的查克拉在这个时候重新循环了起来，血轮眼因为他的痛苦而变得更为锐利，他的瞳力让他直接看到雷之国战阵上的雷影，“我看到二尾暂时的主人了。”

　　柱间跟上了斑。

　　

　　这一场战斗，在扉间的调度下，取得了暂时的胜利。二尾再度被封印了起来，这一次的它因为连日的查克拉消耗，比上一次要轻松一些，真正令人头疼的是他们的敌人——雷之国。

　　雷之国的大名从来不介意在战争中投入人力物力，民风彪悍的雷之国也盛产着战士。

　　二尾被封印了，但是人的野心是没办法封印的。

　　为此，哪怕一场战役结束，他们也没办法立刻回到木叶。而扉间更是一刻都不能休息，就身份来讲，田岛如果倒下了，那么他此刻要接收田岛的工作。这些事情比想象中琐碎，好在扉间足够能干。

　　柱间经过短暂的休息之后，匆匆的跑去看田岛，斑跟着他。

　　田岛仍然在床上没有办法起身，只能看到柱间冲了进来，然后抱住了他。斑站在门口，看着抱着田岛查看伤势的柱间，脸上扯出一个苍白的笑容：他此时真是一个多余的人。

　　“你怎么会伤得这么厉害？”柱间询问道。

　　田岛没有说话，这时候斑接道：“父亲，是为了替我挡招……”

　　“……。”柱间转过头看了一眼斑，“……总算没有生命危险。”柱间此时也不知道自己该说什么，倒是田岛拉着柱间的手，说道：“我要休息，你在这里陪我一下吧。”

　　“好的。”柱间站起身，站起来就要关门，而斑后退一步，站在了门外。他们两人四目交接，斑最终还是错开了柱间看着他的眼神，柱间说道，“千手香在之后来的队伍里，等她来了，让她给田岛看一下。”

　　斑低声说道：“我没有注意到雷影安排的杀手，父亲注意到了。”

　　柱间说道：“好的，我知道了。你也去休息一下吧。”

　　他关上房门，给田岛倒了一杯水，将他扶起来，让他饮下一杯水。然后说道：“你们在战场上，就不知道注意些吗？”田岛听着柱间言语中的埋怨，好声好气的安抚他，“你也知道，战况危机的时候，也没办法注意。”

　　“你们宇智波的瞳术……”“你怎么着急起来了？”

　　田岛甚至还有心情逗着柱间，他看着柱间神情间流露的恼怒，说道：“我躺在病床上的时候，觉得你说的确实没错，斑是我没办法替代的儿子。如果我不在了，他就要成为族长。”

　　田岛示意柱间靠着自己，然后伸手抚摸了柱间的头发：“哪怕我生气斑，我也要为你和辉夜考虑。毕竟，我如果走了，就是斑来照顾辉夜。”

　　柱间恼怒道：“你在胡说些什么呢？”

　　“你就当我是在胡说吧。”田岛看着柱间，抚摸着柱间的脸颊，“我很想你。”

　　柱间在这个时候抱住了田岛，将脸埋在了田岛的颈窝边上，此时此刻，他或许该说些什么，可是却什么也没有讲出来。

　　田岛感觉到颈边有些湿润，无奈道：“你怎么哭了？”

柱间抿着唇摇头，忍着不发出哭泣的声音，他感觉到田岛轻抚着自己的背。他此刻的心中被愧疚填满，生怕泄出一点声息会伤了田岛的心，他只能忍耐，也唯有忍耐。

田岛摸着他的头发，无奈道：“你可真是个傻乎乎的年轻人。”

柱间抱着他哭出声，他担心害怕极了，也只有哭泣才能表达自己此刻的心情，如果不是田岛都在为他着想……

柱间只要这样想着，就不免更加伤心，他从来没有被这样的对待着，以至于许多滋味在心中杂陈着，又苦涩又透着甜蜜。

田岛也只能摸着他头发叹息：“好了，好了。”

有些话不用说，他们的夫妻情分也足够理解了。

 

幕五十五  
　　  
抱月城的守城战取得了暂时的胜利。即使是二尾被再次封印，这也并不意味着什么。因为雷之国驻扎在边境的军队还没有撤退，雷忍还没有放弃攻击这里的意图。

作为千手族的族长，本来应该由柱间来担任统帅忍者的任务，但是谁都知道扉间才是做绝大多数决定的人，因此田岛那些麻烦的工作就成了扉间的。扉间都没有来得及抱怨，就投入到海量的工作当中。

他需要明白如今的抱月城还有多少战力，在这座城镇里囤积的粮食究竟够这么多人吃多久……一个人的事情很好处理，而数千上万的平民就变成了一个巨大的麻烦。扉间成了个忙得脚不沾地的人，他得带着自己的人熟悉这里，在雷之国重整旗鼓之前，让这里能够积蓄足够多的力量。  
　　  
　　除此之外，扉间还抽空让暗部发布一道命令：在三天内，将雷之国内确切的情报带到他的面前。  
　　  
　　他的敌人不是雷影，而是雷之国那个野心勃勃的大名。你总要知道这样的敌人他的目的是什么，有了解才能够有针对。  
　　  
　　雷之国的内线们很快收到了这道命令，负责让情报穿越边界的人是猿飞一族的精英，他们拥有仅次于“飞雷神“的速度。内线们穿过雷忍的封锁，带着累累伤痕和死去同袍的信物回到抱月城，带着血的讯息被放在供人会议的长桌上。  
　　  
　　扉间是召集大家的人，漩涡水户坐在他的左手边，她的对面就是斑。这场面说起来让人有些惊奇，毕竟做出那样的事情，只要是个正常的男人，都没有脸面这样若无其事的看着自己的受害者。但是在他和水户之间达成了这样的诡异平衡，他们似乎尚称得上朋友，但也仅止于朋友。  
　　  
　　扉间对退婚这件事情一直不太满意，为此他忍不住问猿飞：“兄长怎么还不过来？“  
　　  
　　猿飞有些无奈的说道：“这个我也不清楚，我已经派人去田岛大人房间里喊他。“  
　　  
　　“柱间不是去城墙那里，重新建立防御工事了吗？我昨天还看到他利用木遁在帮助其他人建造房子。“水户突然插了句嘴，又看向她对面的斑，“昨天你也在城东的位置，你没有看到柱间吗？“  
　　  
　　就在这个时候，柱间推门进来。他换上了一件木叶的忍装，不知不觉，他的头发都到了腰际，现在的样子看起来利落又潇洒。  
　　  
　　“我来了。“柱间对大家笑了笑，然后抽出一把椅子坐下。  
　　  
　　而斑回避了刚才水户的那个问题，是的，即使昨天和柱间在同一个位置，他也算不上“看到“柱间。  
　　  
　　因为，柱间根本没有看他。

　　  
　　  
　　斑知道柱间在气恼自己。柱间显然不能理解，为什么像斑这样的人会犯那么低级的错误，为什么会让田岛替他扛下那次的攻击。  
　　  
　　柱间承认战场上的瞬息万变，却不认为斑会“失误“成这样。  
　　  
　　一个只要被人站在后背就会提高警惕的人，抵御来自背后的恶意明明该是一个本能。为什么会需要自己的父亲去抵挡攻击呢？更何况，田岛已经是这样的年纪，同样的伤势换在二十年前，田岛根本不用担心。  
　　  
　　宇智波一族的族长已经老了。  
　　  
　　斑甚至不能为自己“辩解“。  
　　  
　　作为儿子，他甚至不该辩解，他应该接受父亲的馈赠帮助，将自己的愤怒倾泻在敌人身上。

　　  
　　  
　　“之前，我们对于雷之国已经有了许多认识。他们的大名是个野心勃勃的人，如今的许多局面可以说都是他一手主导。当然，我们也称不上多清白……“扉间作为主持人开始介绍基本的情况，“现在他面临一个不大不小的麻烦，以下犯上，自立为国是他先挑起来的。因为他的影响，现在雷之国的境内，对于他现在陷入僵局的多面战场怨声载道，有不少人等待着一个以下犯上的机会。“  
　　  
　　“对比起来，你们的大名真像个狡猾的狐狸。“水户接道。  
　　  
　　坐在千手对面的督军咳嗽一声，说道：“为了能够平息野心和民怨，雷之国的大名迫切的希望胜利。只要胜利了，就能够堵住那些人的嘴，毕竟雷之国民风尚武，胜利总是能够让他们欢欣雀跃。“  
　　  
　　“这就意味着，在近期，雷之国就会一鼓作气打过来。毕竟天气越来越寒冷，余粮不济。错过这次的机会，抱月城就要下雪了，想要进攻的难度就会越大。下一个作战的机会，他至少要再等上三个月。“扉间解释道，他的目光看向柱间，“兄长，你没有什么要说的吗？“  
　　  
　　柱间摇摇头，说道：“关于下一次的进攻，你有什么头绪没？”

　　“称不上头绪，但是可以猜想得到，我们得到消息的事情，雷之国那边心里有数。”扉间说道，“在防线上，我们牺牲了两名忍者，才带回来卷轴上的消息。”

　　“那就主动进攻吧。”柱间突然道，“当他们以为我们在等待他们的时候，进攻难道不是最好的吗？”

　　“就在这几天？”扉间疑问道。

　　“让水峪也赶过来吧。”斑说道，“他如今已经能够使用尾兽的力量了，为什么不让他辅助我们进攻呢。从木叶赶到这里，最快只需要两天。”

　　扉间觉得这个主意不错，这时候水户接道：“在我的帮助下，可以使用尾兽五成的力量，让小弟初步尾兽化，可以维持基本的理智。”

　　扉间点点头，说道：“那接下来的几天，就由兄长负责加固防御工事，让对方的内线以为我们是要等待他们出手。等到水峪来到，就是我们奇袭的好机会。”

　　柱间对此没有什么异议，接下来的几天，他将是抱月城里成为最繁忙的人，让所有人都以为他们是做着持久战的准备。为了让对方能够顺利产生这样的错觉，他们还要留下一定的时间，来让内线将“宝贵的情报”给送出抱月城。

　　短暂的任务分配之后，扉间解除了房间内的结界，刚才的谈话在结界的保护下，都成为秘密。

　　柱间因为靠近房门，成为最先出去的那个人，斑紧跟在他身后。而柱间，就像是完全没看到斑一样的，快步走着，朝着田岛的房间而去。

　　斑跟在他的身后，看着柱间的背影，他紧咬着自己的牙齿。是的，他不该对此辩解，可是他从来没有遇到过这样的柱间。

　　哪怕是他们不再是朋友的时候，柱间也没有用这样的态度回避他。

　　他们此时都在城主府，给田岛安排的地方是一个安静的角落，和城中受创惨重的地方完全是相反的方向，保证了休养的环境。经过一个长廊的拐角之后，距离田岛就近了——只需要再穿过一个庭院的小桥。这里并没有什么人，只有在田岛房间侍候的女仆，她现在恐怕去给田岛拿午饭了。

　　他们来到庭院，柱间转过身，同斑说道：“你跟着我干什么？”

　　斑拉着他的手，急切地说道：“我不知道那里有埋伏，当时太突然了，精神都在试图操纵二尾的时候耗损了很多。”

　　柱间看着斑握着的自己的手，他想要将手抽回来，可斑死死拽着：“柱间，我不希望你误会我。”

　　柱间想要拽回的力度更猛了，斑感觉到柱间没有使用查克拉保护自己的手腕，为了避免因此而发生脱臼，他只能松开自己的手。

　　“柱间，我……”

　　“这个是我的问题。”柱间突然说道，“我太担心田岛，所以迁怒了你。你不需要任何解释。全部都是我的问题。能让我冷静一下吗？过几天就好了。”

　　斑看着柱间，而柱间回避了他的视线，他继续说道：“战场上就是这样，我知道，我很熟悉战场。这几天委屈你了，我很抱歉，但是田岛的伤让我觉得……他差一点就要死了。我没办法接受这一点，辉夜不可以没有父亲。”

　　“……”斑感觉有什么堵着自己的喉咙，他吞咽了唾沫，生硬地说道，“好的，我明白了。照顾好你自己，照顾好父亲。”

　　“斑，你也重新回到家里去住吧。”柱间说道，“你父亲会高兴的，你仍旧是他最骄傲的儿子。”

　　“我会的。”斑回道，“我不会让他失望的。”

　　柱间点点头，说道：“我去照顾你父亲了，这几天，辛苦你了。对不起。”

　　“没什么，我们是朋友……”斑轻轻地说道。

　　柱间后退了两步，然后转身朝着田岛的房间走去，他没有回头看斑。

　　而斑听到了人的脚步声，是女人细碎的脚步，应该是服侍他父亲的女仆回来了。斑朝着来时的方向走着，顺带避开了所有人。

　　我们是朋友，是他最后的一层遮羞布，遮掩着他难以启齿的欲望，遮掩着他和柱间怪异的关系。

　　他们的对话怪极了，没有哪对朋友会这么说话，也没有哪对继母、继子会这样尴尬。斑的精神被渴望与情理双重鞭笞着，他拿不回他的感情，也抢不走在父亲身边的柱间。

　　他或许能够确定，自己对柱间而言是特别的，可即使这样，那又如何。

　　一切都已经太晚了。

 

　　

 

　

　


	3. Chapter 3

　　幕五十六

　　这个冬天跟以往有些不同，一般都应该是干旱的时节，这几天却一连几天下了暴雨，冷风夹杂着湿雨，真是难受极了。因为星月都被乌云遮掩，四野昏暗得伸手见不到五指。

　　唯一能够照出光明的是在营地里升起的篝火，那里驻扎着不少的人，于是将一方的天空都照亮了。

　　柱间所带领的队伍，人数并不算特别多，却可以称得上是抱月城大半的战力。他利用木遁隐蔽性，带着众人穿越了雷之国的防线，但是即便这样，他们还是不得不花费了些时间。柱间感知着那些暗处警备的忍者，然后示意扉间和部下接近他们，在他们还未来得及示警之前，将这些人扼杀在隐蔽的角落。

　　到了营地半里前的位置，柱间沉默蹲在草业的掩护下结印，无声无息之中藤蔓开始将营地环绕，最后在迅雷不及掩耳的速度间生长得枝叶繁茂，参天大树将营地包裹，并且一株株林木开始向内蔓延开去。树界降临将雷之国的营地包围，跟在柱间身后的人迅速攀爬上树木，在地形的掩盖下对一时慌乱的雷之国军队进行攻击，而水峪、水户还停留在柱间的身后。柱间看着水峪，这个年轻人的脸上看不出什么，但是紧握的拳头还是显出他内心有些紧张。

　　尽管已经再三确认关于尾兽变形的事情，可柱间这次还是开口问水峪。

　　“之前试过将八尾的力量释放出来吗？”

　　水峪回答道：“试过了。”

　　“几次了？”“三次。”

　　“最后收住了吗？”“只有最后一次成功了。”

　　“即使失败了也没有问题，这里有我在，它怎么出来的就会怎么回去。”柱间说着，然后拍了拍水峪的肩膀。

　　水峪露出了笑容，那种紧张的神色终于褪去，而柱间转过头对水户说道：“你要陪着水峪，正面战斗就算了。”

　　“好的，”水户点点头，又问：“什么时候让它出来。”

　　柱间看着在言谈中不断倒塌的树木——显然雷忍们已经反应过来，说道：“应该很快了。”

　　雷忍并不是什么好相与的存在，因为性格好战和忍术杀伤力强大，在反应过来之后，柱间的树界降临很快就要被攻破。当天空上密布着雷云的时候，柱间看准时机，说道：“水峪，快！”

　　旋涡水峪在柱间的提醒下，身上的查克拉开始急剧地增加，查克拉在水峪的身上渐渐变成近乎实体的样子，迅速构造出当初八尾的模样。尾兽的性格很快在水峪的身上展现出来，那个当初就十分活跃的八尾朝天上咆哮一声，从嘴里喷出了今夜第一颗尾兽玉，蓝色的查克拉击在雷云上，天空瞬间爆炸，极昼的光芒从天空泛开，一时仿佛又重新回到了白日。等到这阵光芒散去，众人的眼睛在一时间都有些无法适应。

　　“千手柱间！”雷影愤怒的声音让柱间提起精神，随后一道雷光缠绕的利刃劈在柱间的身上，柱间被劈成两半，最后倒地化作两片木头。

　　水户几乎看不清雷影的动作，在这个时候，将拦腰扛起她躲避的柱间快速说道：“我来对付他，你找个地方观察水峪，一旦他使用了超过自己能力的查克拉，就把他封印起来。”

　　“好的，你保重。”水户回答道。

　　下一刻，柱间就一人化二，木遁分身保护着水户，而柱间则和雷影缠斗起来。

　　皮肤黝黑的雷影怒瞪着柱间，说道：“你们竟然使用尾兽。”

　　柱间回道：“你们也使用了。”

　　雷影手上快速结印：“你是来替田岛那个老家伙报仇来的嘛？他是不是快要死了。”他朝柱间恶毒地笑着，然后雷电撕裂了大地，朝着柱间而去。

　　柱间掀起土地，让雷电拦腰截断，拔地的藤蔓将雷影快速束缚，却没有抵抗得住杀伤力强大的雷光。柱间和雷影拳脚相交，那流窜的电流让柱间的拳头一时有些麻痹，柱间对此的应对是让周身被藤蔓缠绕，形成了一套木制的铠甲，那木制的铠甲不时会有藤蔓迅速生长，然后缠绕着除柱间以外的事物，让雷影的近身攻击变得缚手缚脚。雷影只能借力离开柱间的附近，然后进一步提升自己的查克拉。

　　他们使用雷属性的查克拉刺激着肌肉，活性化的身体很快便拥有了更快的速度、更强大的力量，这个时候，他重新逼近柱间，一腿下压，将使用双臂格挡的柱间直接压进了泥土里。

　　当双脚都陷入松软泥土之后，柱间的第一反应是格挡雷影接下来的踢击。之后落在身上的，就是如同暴风雨一样的攻击，因为力的作用，柱间几乎要被掩埋进土坑里。现场烟尘弥漫，等到尘埃落定的时候，地上出现一个巨大的坑洞，而雷影则停留在坑洞旁。他并不认为这样的攻击就可以干掉千手柱间，于是将手里剑密布在坑洞旁，随着他的结印，雷云再度凝聚起来，最后因为铁器的勾连，几十道落雷朝坑洞中打去。就在雷影以为这样能够重伤柱间时，他忽然闻到草木被烧灼的味道，他下意识往坑洞里看，只看见细密的藤蔓在坑洞中穿插编织的，织就了一道道全木的防线，雷电将它们击穿燃烧，此时木头零星地掉落进土坑。

　　雷影在此时只觉得背后汗毛突然耸起，他下意识前跳转身，朝后面投掷出手里剑。然而他看到的却是被扎了数十把苦无的木遁分身，在下一刻，他的左脸颊就被狠狠地打了一拳，倒飞出了十几米，柱间冲上去殴打着雷影，他喘着气说：“比起力气，我还没有输给过什么人。”

　　在柱间猛烈的拳击下，雷影感觉自己的骨头都要被打散了。他拔出腿两侧的兵刃横驾在前胸，跪在地上，准备随时发力。

　　他已经放弃跟柱间赤手空拳干架的决定了。

 

　　  
　　在阵地的另一边，雷忍的大本营里，斑众人被围攻着。尾兽固然吸引了大多数人的注意力，可是同样的，在尾兽无差别的攻击下，即使是自己人都要小心一些。

　　斑在近战时，没有几个人可以跟上他的节奏。他杀入人群之中，将本就慌乱的雷之国军队搅得大乱，忍者都尚且不是他的对手，更何况是那些士卒。这样的肆意杀戮，最后终止在十二名雷忍试图控制着在营地里撒野的尾兽。已经看不出是水峪的尾兽在雷电构造的巨大牢笼里咆哮，口里的尾兽玉朝着雷电牢笼的顶端喷去，他的八条长尾在滋滋作响的雷电中断裂又重新愈合，那种恐怖的查克拉输出让所有的人都不寒而栗。

　　最后尾兽玉喷开了牢笼，雷电、查克拉的交击将天空冲开了一片明朗，冰冷的月光照耀着战火燃烧的营地。

　　待在月光下的尾兽对着月色一声长啸，所有的人都为之一凛。

　　扉间朝着水户的位置大喊一声：“封印他！他使用了太多八尾的查克拉了。”

　　扉间利用“飞雷神”快速的在化作尾兽的水峪身上布置着漩涡一族的秘传符咒。这样的任务也唯有他能胜任，只有“飞雷神”才能在尾兽的身体上如此肆意贴上符咒。

　　当他在尾兽的肚脐位置贴上最后一张符咒的时候，站立在高处的水户开始快速结印。强力的封印在地面上席卷起狂风，掀起的尘土迷离着人的视线，雷忍抓住这难得的时机开始疯狂地朝木叶的忍者们攻击，试图在这个时候夺取八尾的人柱力。

　　雷影也没有放过这样的机会，他甚至卖了个空门给柱间，借着柱间攻击他的力度，朝着水峪的方向迅速冲去。

　　从高处落下的水峪基本上没有任何抵抗力，他被雷影直接抄起，扛在肩上。

　　“放开他！”柱间用木遁拖延住雷影，却因为雷影的速度而扑了个空。

　　就在雷影的部下自发的集结起阵型打算掩护他的时候，雷影忽然觉得身体一时间凝固了起来。

　　一双宇智波的眼睛浮现在他的意识中，他失神了一瞬，凝聚起自己的意识朝那双眼睛狠狠撞击过去。但是也就是失神一刻，扉间朝他逼近，那张面无表情的脸近得只有咫尺，雷影下意识拿水峪格挡扉间的进攻。扉间的刀稍微一偏，刀刃同时划开了水峪和雷影的腰侧。那双冷酷的眼睛紧盯着雷影，仿佛在说着，他根本不在乎人质。

　　雷影在宇智波的瞳术干扰下，最终将受伤的水峪当做掩护一样的丢了下来。他的部下也在权衡之后，战略性的撤退，犹有余力的忍者们用杀伤力强大的雷电作为断后，在己方也有伤亡的情况下，扉间他们也没有恋战。

　　雷电贯穿着天地之间，醒目得有些异常，但是威力却比想象中更小。

　　久经战阵的柱间不禁觉得有些奇怪。

　　他们顺着来时的路撤退到一个安全的隐蔽处进行一些伤势的处理，水户这个时候连忙给水峪腰间的伤口进行处理。柱间推了扉间一把，示意他好好料理自己干的好事。

　　这时候斑站在他的身边，身上也是被雷电攻击后的烧灼痕迹。

　　“多亏了你，不然那时候水峪真的要被那家伙带走了。”柱间随口跟斑说道。

　　“你的神色有点不对，是有什么问题吗？”斑直截了当的问道。

　　“我……我觉得有点奇怪。为什么撤退的时候，雷电的威力比想象中的更小一些。”柱间说道，“但是它又那么亮……”

　　斑听到柱间说的，回想了一下，突然脸色一变，说道：“那可能不用瞳术，城里也能够看到。”

　　柱间心里顿时涌起不安，他直接朝抱月城的位置狂奔，说道：“那是他让人看到的。那些城里的眼线……”

　　“伤重的人留在这里，速度最快的人跟我们一起走。”斑转过身对身后的人说着，然后跟着朝柱间的位置飞快赶去。

　　扉间的速度比他们谁都更快，他才是报信的最佳人员。可是柱间看着扉间消失在视线中的身影也没有放慢自己的脚步，想到还只能坐起身的田岛，他便觉得内心有几分慌张。

　　周边的事物在身旁急速后退，城池渐渐出现在他们的视线里，隐隐能看到升起的火光。

　　柱间几乎是在跃过城墙后，就毫不犹豫的朝着城主府而去，斑缀在他身后，很明了柱间想要干什么。

　　

　　田岛已经能够站起来了，在医疗忍者和柱间的照顾下，他的伤势比一般的时候要恢复得快些。

　　今晚的奇袭柱间已经事先同他谈起过，即使是对柱间的实力有信心，田岛还是难以入寐，于是在深夜的时候，田岛还是忍不住披了件外衣，来到寒冷的室外。入夜的城主府也是一片静悄，田岛有些费力的上到高处，打算眺望着远处的动静。就在这个时候，远处的天空有一瞬间泛白，田岛血轮眼的视力并没有受到身体的干扰。显然这道光芒是来自雷之国的阵地，说明眼下的战况十分激烈。

　　田岛又呆看了一阵，最后还是从高处下来。

　　假如他要在这里站到柱间回来，估计又会被那个不尊老的家伙碎碎念一番。

　　从屋顶上下来的田岛慢慢走回自己的房间，他穿过到庭院的那个回廊时候，忽然看见平时侍候自己的女仆正坐在池边的地上。

　　“有、有一只猫从那里窜过去……”她看着田岛，边喘着大气边说道。

　　田岛站在原地，问：“这么晚了，还不睡？”

　　她红着脸说：“我……我起夜。”

　　“这样吗？”田岛边说着，边朝着回房的方向走，“原来人起夜还要穿的像白天那么整齐。”

　　那女仆神色一僵，她扣在手里的手里剑迅速朝田岛甩了过去，可是田岛已经先她一步将烟雾弹掷在地上，当烟雾散去之后，田岛已经失去了踪影。

　　抱月城此时已经亮起了火光，城主府自然也不例外。所有人都在提高警惕，并且试图救火，混杂在人群之中的雷忍内线在杀了数人之后，就被反应过来的人所杀死。在城主府内的女人心里明白，时间越是过去，她的胜算便越小。逃跑的田岛比想象中更加狡猾，但是这个目标如果得手，那么哪怕她只杀一人，也胜过杀几十个人。在寻找未果之后，她只能混杂进人群之中，老弱妇孺是在发生灾祸时最先受到庇护的。

　　她的面貌因为刻意的掩盖，已经变成了另外一个人。

　　“照顾田岛大人的那个女仆是内线，她的脸颊上有一颗黑痣。”不远处的忍者小声的交流着情报。

　　她忍不住偷笑，那个黑痣是她刻意留下的。

　　田岛是宇智波的族长，按照常理他会被安置在庇护所最安全的位置。她很快替代了一位医疗忍者，混进了庇护所。有人需要伤药，有人需要食物，在慌乱等待救治的时候，很少有人会警惕带着这两样东西的人。

　　田岛的门外并没有安置警卫，轻松得让她几乎以为是陷阱。而屋子的主人在听到有人进屋的声音，下意识的已经在床榻上做出警惕的姿态，当看到是身穿医疗忍者制服的人，田岛稍微放松了些。

　　“藤宫呢？我不是让他待会过来吗？”田岛随口问道。

　　她说道：“是藤井先生吗？他正在治疗一个队员。”

　　田岛说：“哦，是藤井没错，那是我说错了。”

　　她心中暗喜，她不打算再让自己的猎物逃走了。

　　就在她即将得逞的时候，门就像被狂风撞击了一下，破碎的木片四射，她几乎没有犹豫，捏着雷暴符咒的手里剑就这样甩了出去。

　　藤蔓在这个时候疯长着，而她的脖子被一只手扼紧。咔擦一声骨响，劫后余生被木遁保护起来的田岛成为了她人生最后的一个画面。

 

　　内线的尸体还无力的倒在柱间的手上，田岛透过被雷击击得焦黑的藤蔓，看到柱间在空中飞扬的黑发和脸上交集的神情。

　　他这时候竟然还有点想笑，于是对着柱间张开了手。

　　柱间松开了尸体，快步朝田岛走去，他脸上还带着汗水，胸口不知道是因为查克拉使用过度，还是因为着急，正剧烈的起伏着。他走近的时候，田岛紧紧抱住了他前倾的身体，尽管后背因为后座力而撞在坚硬如钢铁的藤蔓上而隐隐作痛，可是田岛的笑容反而更大。

　　“还好你没事……”柱间猛的退开身体，捧着田岛的脸左右打量着。

　　“没有哪个杀手会刻意往脸上打。”

　　“万一她要用手里剑插爆你的头呢！”

　　“她已经躺在地上了。”田岛安慰着显然还没有镇静下来的柱间，然后顺着他的黑发。随后，他注意到刚赶来的斑，斑站在门口，还是没有进屋，只是看着他们。

　　“斑，我没事。柱间需要镇静一下。”田岛说道，他的眼神直直地看着斑，而斑往后退了一步。

　　“父亲，你没事就好。那我去看看其他的地方还有没有雷忍的人。”斑淡淡说道。

　　田岛回道：“今晚你辛苦了，待会好好休息一下吧。”

　　“好的。”

　　田岛看着转身要走的斑，忽然说道：“……把门关上。”他下意识看了眼还挂在自己身上的柱间，而斑意会了他的意思，于是点点头。

　　门掩上了宇智波家族长和夫人过于亲密的画面，而斑几乎不敢在门口多停留片刻，他就像是被什么追赶似的，快步离开了这里。

　　幕五十七

　　之后，在抱月城的事情，就不再是忍者的事情。大名派遣了他最信任的大臣来到抱月城，这位精明能干的大臣擅长处理那些跟战斗无关的事情，从城池的修复到之后跟雷之国展开的谈判，都将由他全权负责。

　　这次，他们也称不上是绝对的胜利者，在这次的战斗之中，他们也付出了相当大的代价，只是相对的，雷之国那边付出的更可观。

　　但是对于千手柱间来说，关于战争的事情已经不再重要，他的注意力重新放在对田岛的照料上。然后在有限的时间内帮助那些工匠们，一点点将城镇恢复原状，可以想见，这个冬季对于抱月城的人不太友好。

　　时间在田岛的修养中慢慢的度过。水峪在皮肉伤恢复之后，就回到了大名身边，由着自己的姐姐陪伴。因为泉奈还在大名身边侍奉，水峪走的时候可以称得上欢欣雀跃；扉间是个名副其实的大忙人，他在这件事情了结后的第三天就离开了，木叶、沙之国边界、还有他和大名之间的应酬，柱间光是听着就觉得有些头晕；斑停留的时间比想象中更长。

　　等到田岛恢复到能稍微使用查克拉的程度时，柱间开始准备回去的车驾。斑陪他们一起回宇智波，对于斑的打算，田岛已经比较少过问。即使是扉间，都已经感觉到这对父子之间的一些古怪，他曾经暗示性的向柱间打听，而在柱间的回信当中，则把这件事情轻描淡写的带了过去。他下意识的不想跟人谈起这对父子的争端，哪怕会有人谈起年富力强的儿子和日渐老迈的父亲存有矛盾，他也不希望是从自己这里流传出去。

　　他们启程的那一天，气候更寒冷的抱月城已经下起了第一场的雪，这样便又是一年被白雪掩盖。

　　

　　因为天气寒冷，回去的路比来时要艰难些。考虑到田岛的伤势，柱间让田岛和自己一起坐进马车，本来是为了田岛的身体考虑，可是很快他就意识到这是个错误。

　　马车的内部十分的逼仄，塞进两个男人和暖手炉，基本上已经没有什么多余的空间了。两个男人在狭窄的环境，因为马车的颠簸而有了更亲密的触碰，有些事情的展开简直是顺理成章的事情。

　　田岛搂着柱间，巨大的黄铜暖炉尽管包着怕人烫伤的厚棉，但已经足够保障车内暖烘烘得不会受凉，但也仅仅只是不会受凉。只有做些什么，才能够让柱间出一身热汗。

　　田岛亲吻着柱间的后背，随着年岁渐增，以前青年瘦削的肩膀变得浑厚了些，青涩褪去之后，是男子汉的轮廓。田岛有些着迷于柱间肩胛到脊椎的肌理，用自己的唇舌去贴近它，然后用自己的牙齿在肌理上磨蹭过，柱间因此而打了个激灵。他肩膀上的长发被田岛所拂开，唇舌亲昵的在被长发掩盖的地方留下一抹抹红痕。柱间忍不住想要躲开这样的触碰，却被田岛搂着腰肢，因此动弹不得。精明的中年人早早就将一手压在了柱间的小腹，一手放在柱间的腿间，隔着长裤揉按着那沉睡在腿间的欲望。

　　“我们现在可是在马车里！”因为下体被挑逗着，柱间有些恼怒的低声说道。这个时候马车因为道路的颠簸而使得他们两个人的身体向上抛了些，等到落下来后，柱间感觉到田岛腿间的事物正被自己坐着，那热烫的硬物带来太过熟悉的感觉，已经让柱间感觉到两腿发软。他身上的衣服这时候被褪下来大半，露出光裸的肩头和袒露了大半的胸膛，皮肤暴露在空气之中，即使不是很冷，也让柱间有些不自在。他们可不是在房间里，而是在马车上，和大家只隔着薄薄的一层木板。

　　“没有事情的，只要你能忍得住声音。”田岛笑着说，“你不是经常忍耐住那些很羞人的声音吗？”

　　田岛所说的，柱间自己都没有印象了，到了那个时候，他往往都找不到什么神智。

　　“不可以的……唔……”柱间的制止声很快因为半硬起来的欲望被田岛捉在手中而停下，他饱满的顶端，此时正在因为挑逗而前端分泌出了些透明的汁液，田岛感觉到指腹上的湿润，就更加变本加厉了。他用拇指抠弄着那凹陷下去的小口，柱间因此哼出了声，却很快下意识的捂住自己的嘴。

　　“你看，你明明很喜欢这样。”田岛说道，他让布料紧紧贴着柱间的欲望，透明的汁液已经将白色的长裤沾湿得有些透，隐约能看到肉色。硬挺起来的性器被田岛握住，那性器的形状，柱间只消看一眼，就不禁脸上害臊起来。他可真讨厌田岛这样干，可每次又找不到拒绝的力气。

　　“你总有大把理由！”只能这样数落着田岛，可中年人才不会在意这点口舌相争。他此时正用双手套弄着柱间的硬物，硬挺着下半身的柱间往往任他索取，等看到长裤已经湿的差不多了，田岛这才脱下柱间的长裤，让他跪伏在自己的前面，地上铺了一层毯子，跪着的时候说不上辛苦，可每一次的颠簸都让柱间的性器在毯子上磨蹭过去，那前端便流淌下透明的腺液。暧昧的气味则被车上的暖炉烘烤着，男性的腥膻味就这样弥漫在两个人的鼻间。田岛伸手探索着柱间高翘着的后臀，饱满的臀肉在被他搓揉过后红润了起来，田岛特意用手掰开隐藏在臀瓣间的后穴。柱间感觉到田岛的视线，忍不住瑟缩了一下，在田岛的眼中，就是那个美妙的孔穴对他翕张着。他朝内中探入手指，用指腹在那紧热的后穴中旋着，那软肉将他的手指紧咬着，难舍难分。

　　柱间的呼吸急促了些，田岛迫不及待的将探入的手指变作两根，在后穴内向上勾着。感觉到内壁抠弄的柱间，只感觉到软肉被搔弄的奇异感觉。他难以形容，只觉得膝头忍不住发颤，这个时候马车一个颠簸，他的上身无力的贴着毯子，而后臀更高翘了些。田岛的手指因此而深入，他一边旋着手指，一边屈伸着它们。那孔穴在他的动作下而张开，田岛用另外一只手将后穴拉开了些，隐约能看到暗红的肉舔弄着指头。田岛只觉得下体硬的有些疼，也就再也顾不上替柱间扩张些，扣着柱间的腰肢，让他的后臀靠后，他的欲望在这个时候顶入了柱间的后穴。

　　那肉穴最先容纳了他的顶端，因为适应而翕张着。柱间两腿无力撇着，像张着个“八”字。他们维持了这个动作几个呼吸，随着马车的又一下颠簸，田岛顺势就将自己深埋进去。粗热的性器随着动作顶入到了深处，柱间没忍住“啊”了一声，他下意识捂着自己的嘴。可是，没一会还是听到有人轻敲着马车壁，问道：“怎么了？”

　　是斑的声音。

　　柱间颤抖着，不敢漏出一点声息。

　　“没什么事。”田岛回答道。他将自己抽出了些，然后又狠狠地插了进去。这次从柱间的鼻间漏出来的只有轻轻的哼声。

　　田岛边揉着柱间的后臀，边开始就着晃动直接挺腰在柱间的肉穴中抽送着。不时的颠簸让柱间感觉到后面被狠狠干了一下，因为这样缺乏节奏，他也不知道什么时候会被狠狠擦过敏感的一处。那意外的重击让柱间不能次次忍住袭来的快感，于是他不时会哼得大声些。当随着马车的动作敏感点被磨蹭过的时候，柱间的腿忍不住哆嗦。他本来不是为了欢好的那个地方，如今也变得像女人花穴那样敏感，田岛只觉得每一次特别厉害的紧缩之后，那后穴内便更湿润了些。他才拔出来一些，就能看到透明的肠液混合着白浊从交合处滴落下来，有的滴在了地毯上，有的则顺着滑到了会阴。

　　田岛跪下来，顺手摸着柱间挺在腿间的性器，那里同样也是湿哒哒的，前端摸起来滑不溜手，而贴近硬物的地毯上摸着分明湿透了。

　　这时候柱间身上已经密布了汗水，撑着上身的手臂早就没有了力气，柱间用脸贴着地毯。等田岛将他翻过来时，就能看到柱间的脸都憋红了，他下意识的紧咬着下唇，神情又隐忍又放荡。田岛看到那副神情，就将他抱起在怀里。让他坐在自己的腿上，将自己的硬物重新埋进了柱间的体内。

　　因为体位，那硬热直顶在柱间最深处。他几乎喘不过来气，可随后马车又开始激烈的颠簸。

　　他就像是不小心误上了烈马的少年，整个人在田岛的怀里颤抖了起来。连脚趾、腿上的肌肉都在这个时候绷紧，田岛只感觉到自己的性器像挤入了一个过于窄小的皮套子，哪怕已经做好了润滑，都觉得被用力挤压着。那一时的爽快让他们两个人都喘息出了声音，柱间怕再有人来问，整个人都要躲进田岛的怀抱里。明明身材要更高挑些，这时候都显得无助、天真。

　　田岛抚摸着他的大腿，边顶了他一下。柱间下意识吞吐着，两个人都因为这个动作而呼吸重了些。

　　马车里的性爱随着到了一条崎岖的小路而奔向了高潮，那坑坑洼洼的土地让马车里头的摆设都颠了起来，柱间只能咬着田岛的肩膀，他赤裸的身体蜷着，身体随着马车的起伏而跃起、下落，最激烈的一次，那硬物几乎要脱出后穴，随着一次下落到了前所未有的深度。柱间因此发生了哭泣一样的呻吟，他的声音在马车的辘轳声中不甚明显，可还是让斑再次敲响了木板。

　　“是太抖了些吗？”

　　窗帘因为抖动而摇着，柱间生怕泄露出这一车的春光，将脸躲在田岛的肩膀上。

　　“是有些抖，不过没什么。”

　　“我担心父亲您的伤口裂了。”

　　“没事的，已经愈合了。”

　　田岛的声音因为性爱而有些沙哑，马车外的斑沉默一下，说道：“我会尽量挑选不那么陡的路。”

　　“没事，不要耽误行程。”田岛如此说道。

　　柱间听到斑离开的声音，他紧绷的身体一下子松弛下来，可是田岛却没那么轻易让他停下来。硬物狠狠的插入到后穴中，下意识绞紧的柱间感觉到软肉被重重擦过。他靠着田岛，两个人身体紧贴着，随着上下的颠簸，柱间的后穴变得湿软，任由着田岛索取着。两人交合处每一次的抽送都能听到淫靡的水声，黏腻的声音伴随着不断滴落在两人衣料上的淫水。

　　柱间只觉得自己的脑子变成了一团棉花，只感觉到身体上下摆动着，流淌出来的水让两人依偎的地方变得湿滑。哪怕已经发泄出来一次了，可田岛还没有尝够这种近似在人前偷欢的滋味，又吻着柱间的唇，将他摁在马车上，高抬起腿插入了进去。他们亲吻的时候，不时会牙齿磕碰着嘴唇，可田岛乐此不疲。不仅亲吻着柱间的嘴唇，还有额头与眼睛。柱间能从田岛的肩膀望去，从晃动的门帘看到外面明媚的天空，每次看到天空的颜色，都让他格外紧张。

　　斑就在旁边，没有离开过。这个认识让他觉得害怕又羞耻，因此只能攀着田岛的肩膀，假装自己什么都听不见、看不到。如果斑意识到了怎么办？这个想法，他想都不敢想。

　　身下的毯子都被他们交欢的体液浸湿了，田岛还带着柱间的手去摸着那里。让他摸着毯子，和毯子下马车的缝隙，连木头缝里都是潮湿的感觉。柱间因此害臊的厉害，把田岛绞得忍不住又发泄了一次。

　　暖炉将车里的味道烘烤透了，柱间只要想到到时候打扫马车的人会知道一切，都觉得十分难为情。

　　而厚脸皮的中年人则对此没有什么感觉。

　　“我是你名正言顺的夫君，有什么不可以？”田岛这样说着。

　　就好像当初说白日宣淫、不庄重的人，是他另外一个兄弟一样！柱间恨恨想着。

　幕五十八

　　柱间、田岛回到宇智波村后，属于宇智波的雪也在这个时候落下，不知不觉已经是临近新年的时候了。柱间都忍不住想要跟田岛抱怨两句：才打完仗以为能够休息几天，结果又是要忙前忙后得准备起新年的东西。

　　话虽然这么说，可真正要忙起来，整个家里最忙的人应该是月见才对。

　　能干的月见得负责宅子上上下下大部分事情，大到亲近照顾辉夜，小到安排杂役打扫宅邸，这些可都少不了她。

　　在柱间回来的时候，月见也是早早就等待在宅邸门口，只消一进门就看到被打理整齐、干净的的大宅。乳母抱着辉夜在前厅等待着，田岛还要安排一些事宜，而柱间则直接迎了上去，抱着辉夜。

　　在军营的时候还不觉得，等看到这个小肉团，柱间才发现自己有多想他。看看他肉乎乎的小脸，看看他舞起来的小爪子，柱间从乳母手上接过辉夜，那有点压手的分量让他忍不住笑了起来。

　　他边抱着辉夜，边朝后院走去。

　　辉夜“呀呀”跟他说着话，柱间嘴上应着不时看他一眼。

　　“呀呀！”辉夜指着走廊外的树木，柱间顺着他手指着的位置，点了点头。

　　“是，长高了、长高了。”他把辉夜举起来，让他在半空中笑嘻嘻的踢着腿，放下来的时候，辉夜就搂着他的脖子，送上奶香味的亲亲。

　　“呀呀！”

　　“我看看，是有鱼是不是？”

　　辉夜笑得更开心了。这条走廊，他们走的比平时还要慢些，柱间搂着软软肉肉的小辉夜说着话，旁边的蜜豆、乳母也都七嘴八舌的介绍着辉夜的近况。

　　“小少爷这些天可想您了，每次肚子饿了都要找您，夜里也是要哭一阵才肯睡。”乳母说道。

　　柱间听了，刮了刮辉夜的小鼻子，说：“你怎么这么喜欢折腾呢？”辉夜张嘴含住柱间的手，鼓着脸颊嘬着，柱间抽出手指，嘀咕道：“这么快就饿了？”

　　乳母这个时候说道：“还没这么快，就是喜欢嘬手指而已。小少爷在您进门前才喂过一次，应该没这么快饿才对。”

　　柱间看看自己抱着的小孩子，圆溜溜的眼睛，白里透红的皮肤，真是可爱得不行，他自己都忍不住亲了两口，辉夜回亲他的时候，两个人就笑成了一团。

　　田岛处理完事情之后，就来找柱间。柱间他们还在和辉夜玩，辉夜这孩子精力充足，虽然还是小小的样子，却也没有寻常孩子那么娇气。这个时候他正展示着自己这些天的成功——他能站起来走几步。虽然没走多少步，他就又满地爬了。

　　田岛推开门的时候，辉夜正走到那里，眼见着要扶着门了，可是田岛一打开，他扑了个空，吧唧一下扑到了田岛的脚上。

　　“哇！”他跟田岛发着脾气，田岛蹲下身，跟他眼对眼。换做是常人，早就因为宇智波族长的对视而吓坏了，可辉夜从来不怕田岛。他这个时候又开始显摆他几天的进步，他高举着手搭在田岛距离他最近的位置，用力推着。

　　田岛笑着看他，这小孩子几天不见，感觉又变了个新的样子，连小手小脚都更有劲。他干脆抱起辉夜，在他脸上亲着，辉夜自然很不乐意，推田岛凑过来的脸颊时，那副用力的样子看起来像个摔跤手。田岛故意作弄他，尽管被大力推着，还是纹丝不动，急的打算在柱间面前显摆的辉夜瘪着嘴望着柱间。

　　柱间看辉夜可怜巴巴的样子，推了一把田岛，田岛被他推远了，辉夜才咧着嘴笑，伸出肉呼呼的小手让柱间抱他。柱间抱着辉夜举高打量着他，然后摇晃着辉夜，说道：“你都一岁多了，还要抱。”

　　乳母在这个时候接了句嘴，说道：“小少爷其实是喜欢走着的，这几天大家埋头做事的时候，总要看着点脚下，生怕踩着走累了就趴着休息的小少爷。和小少爷在一起的时候，绝对要看着小少爷，不然小少爷早就把宅子走遍了。”

　　柱间这时候掐了掐辉夜的脸，说：“这么给人添麻烦呀，来，再多走几步，别撒娇。”

　　他们在铺了垫子的房间让辉夜展示一下走路，其实也是为了要让田岛看。柱间看着辉夜颤巍巍的站起来，那双腿看起来还有些无力，可走得还算稳妥。他笑嘻嘻地朝着柱间的位子走过来，看都不看一边拿着小玩具想要吸引他的田岛。

　　田岛说着：“这孩子还是向着你，明明我最疼他的。”

　　柱间一把抱住辉夜，说道：“你疼他？你就是回家玩玩他而已，每天陪他玩的人还不是我和月见她们吗？”辉夜被柱间抱着的时候，眼睛笑成了一条缝，挨着柱间，一双小手在柱间的脸上摸着。那手摸起人来的感觉，跟被羽毛搔弄差不多，柱间觉得有些痒，看着辉夜傻乎乎的样子，也对辉夜笑了起来。

　　辉夜把脸埋在柱间的颈窝蹭着，小嘴磨着颈脖，又用手抓着柱间的衣襟。

　　乳母这个时候说：“看来小少爷是又饿了。”她要将辉夜接过去喂奶，可因为柱间就在身边，辉夜躲着她的手，一被抓着就开始耍起自己的脾气，嘴一张就是干嚎着。柱间看到他这个样子，就跟乳母摆了摆手，自己去房间又换了个模样过来。

　　他有好些天没有变成这个模样过，女性化的面庞英气又不失明媚，黑色长直发披散下来，模样格外美丽。

　　田岛看着把脸埋在柱间乳间的辉夜，皱起眉头说：“这年纪也快要到了替换的时候了，让乳母喂着，过阵子再换食谱。不然这么吃下去，总脱不了乳臭。”

　　柱间蹙着眉头压着自己的乳肉，随口应着：“等他吃完这顿就慢慢戒吧。”他好些天没变成这样，这时候才发现因为好些天没给辉夜喂食，不知不觉挤压了太多了。哪怕辉夜是个大吃货，吃了一阵也忍不住打起了奶嗝。而那饱涨的乳房还是有些奶水顺着轮廓流淌下来，柱间让蜜豆拿了毛巾给自己盖上。

　　“等他再长大点，就可以学一些基本的东西了。”田岛露出回忆的神情，“斑大概三岁的时候，就能够尝试自己的查克拉，之后又很快的掌握了其他的武器。”想起这个儿子正“叛逆”着，田岛感叹的神情又变得阴沉些。

　　柱间闻言看了田岛一眼，说道：“慢些来也不怕，辉夜还小着呢。更何况，也没几个人能比得上斑。他可是个天赋异禀的忍者啊。”

　　田岛自然是知道的，可柱间这样的盛赞斑，又让他不免有些比较。

　　而一旁的人发现柱间和田岛正在说孩子之外的事情，都乖乖地在门外待命着。

　　田岛说道：“那我呢，你要怎么给我评价？”

　　“像我父亲一样的伟大忍者，满意了吧。”柱间说着，他怀里的辉夜已经吃饱了，小孩子吃饱之后，自然就开始眼困困，团在柱间的怀里，埋着脸躲光。柱间把孩子交给田岛，自己去将屏风后的东西摆好，让辉夜好在这里睡觉。

　　田岛则没有那么容易满足，他说：“你这不就是说我老吗？”

　　柱间看了他一眼，说道：“明明是夸你好，偏要想着老。”

　　他把辉夜放进被子里，田岛和他并排坐着，看着辉夜。换在从前，他都找不到打量婴孩的时间，就是泉奈，也只是抱在怀里匆匆看几眼。如今时局安定得下来，他才有这样的闲心。

　　他这时候将之前的话题撇开，又说：“斑要回这里住了。”

　　“这不是好事吗？”柱间说着，他看着辉夜睡意渐浓，就压低了声音，“你们总是要和好的，辉夜也要熟悉他的哥哥们。毕竟哥哥们已经这么大了，他是最小的弟弟，混在父母的身边，那没办法跟哥哥增进感情。他们到底也是兄弟，这些都是必要的。”

　　田岛一滞，说：“对，是这个道理没错。辉夜总要和自己的兄长们熟悉的……”他低头看着自己和柱间的孩子，他还是那么小的模样，他之后的道路还那么的长，跟哥哥相处的时间还有那么多。

　　“斑会是个好哥哥，他答应过我的。”柱间用手拨着辉夜的胎发，随口说道。

　　“他什么时候答应过你的？”田岛问。

　　柱间抬头望着田岛，说道：“辉夜生下来之后，那次他救了我……我去跟他说谢谢。”在田岛的目光下，柱间说着说着就有些犹豫，他看着田岛的神情，伸手握住他，“斑是个言而有信的人……他把泉奈就照顾得很好，他住回来，辉夜只会觉得又多了一个人陪他。”

　　田岛看着睡着的辉夜，他最小的儿子现在什么都还不明白。世界展现在他眼前的只有温柔，柱间所说的，也有一定的道理。

　　他点了点头：“之后过年的时候就跟斑提一提，问他是否愿意照顾他最小的弟弟，如果他愿意，斑会是个好老师、好兄长。”

　　柱间笑着说：“就是这样，就像当初斑和我一起较量的那一会，我们都从对方的身上偷些本领。”

　　“这样是最好的。”

　　田岛朝柱间伸了手，柱间靠了过来，田岛抚摸着柱间的头发，脸上虽然笑着，却在心里叹了口气。

　　  
　  
　　幕五十九

　　之后的日子里，一切井井有条的朝着新年进发。田岛的事情说不上轻松，每年到了新年这个时候，他就要去村里开始祭祀相关的事情，村子里也是一样的，什么都要为祭祀而让步，延请巫女、组织巫乐、选拔主祭这些事情都要提前一个月开始。因为战争的缘故，这次的准备时间并不是很充足，巫女、巫乐是用钱就能解决的事情，但是主祭却是需要选拔和练习。

　　这次被选上的人是月见的儿子六木。月见说起这件事时每次都特别开心，可之后又不免忧心忡忡了起来。孩子能得到重要的位置是能力和机遇，可是倘若这次没有做好，那反而丢人丢大了。还好斑在家里，他近来的主要事务是协调木叶和宇智波的忍者，检查村内的防御工事，这些事情都是他可以留在这里完成的任务，作为几年的主祭，他也算得上经验丰富。

　　六木非常想请教斑，可是碍于自己的身份，拜托的这件事情就落在了柱间的身上。毕竟，月见替他解决了那么多的琐碎事情，他帮忙也是理所当然的事情。

　　柱间是在下午的时候去找斑的。距离他们回到村里，已经过去了五天。

　　下午的时候，辉夜去午睡了，而田岛则被族老缠着，去找斑正合适。

　　柱间穿着自己日常的那套衣服，拢着袖子就出门了。今天斑是去木叶办事，不出意外的话，半路上就可以碰到回来的他。这样的规律是他部下替他总结出来的，柱间才不相信斑会有所谓的惯性。如果有，那一定是斑刻意卖的破绽。

　　斑是直接被柱间的木遁拦下的，他当然不是走自己常走的那条道路，反而寻求捷径，抄了近道。或许是好奇，这些天究竟是谁胆敢观察自己，好在这个时候来个收网。然后，他就碰到了斑的木遁。

　　藤蔓就像是交织在丛林中的网一样，只要斑引起一点树的震动，都能够让柱间有所反应。没有谁能在丛林里打败千手柱间，因为在这里可满地都是他的帮手。唯一的解决办法，就是在千手柱间利用它们前，先毁掉它们，可是这怎么说也不是容易的事情。 

　　当看到木遁的时候，看到柱间就不是什么奇怪的事情了。

　　

　　斑看到柱间分开丛林中茂密的枝叶走出，来到他的面前。

　　有一瞬间，他以为自己眼花了。

　　柱间怎么会来找他，他有自己的丈夫、有自己的孩子。可随后，他又恍惚回了神，柱间为了他们，的确会来找自己。他仿佛又回到了前几天，听到柱间与自己父亲的声音。他们那么亲密的狎昵着，他仿佛坠入了一个冰窖里。

　　他的父亲无论与柱间怎样，都是合情合理，他没有一点资格去多嘴半句。

　　“斑，有些事我想拜托你。”柱间的声音唤回了斑的神智。

　　“什么事情值得你亲自前来拜托。”斑回答道。他的父亲经过死亡之后，把他的妻儿拥得更紧，他根本没什么机会再跟柱间私下说些什么。

　　柱间从他的话语里，听出了斑的不满，他叹了口气说道：“这件事情本来我应该做的更正大光明些，可是你父亲近来不许我出门。我只是想拜托你，在闲暇之余照顾一下六木，月见帮了我很多，但是她这次也担心着六木会不会搞砸手里的差事。”

　　斑的内心有些失落，他并不希望柱间是为了这件事而来，但是他还是勉强答应了下来：“这个是自然的，六木是我的部下。月见并不需要那么担心，她的儿子很出色。”

　　“那就好。”柱间舒了口气。

　　斑口气生硬地问道：“这件事我答应了，你要走了吗？”

　　柱间奇怪地看着他：“你在想什么呢，我当然是陪你一起回去。”他对斑笑着说，“我们不是许久没有好好说过话了吗？中间经过了那么多事情，每次都是一会儿的时间，我想我们之间，大概因为这些原因，还是存在一些误解。倒不如就这个机会，好好的说说话。”

　　斑没有办法压抑自己心中的喜悦，可他不想让柱间奇怪，于是按捺着，点了点头。

　　“我们是该好好聊聊。拒婚之后，发生了太多的事情。无论怎样，我很高兴那天的雨夜，你到祠堂来阻拦父亲。不然，局面会变得一发不可收拾。”

　　柱间说：“这是理所当然的事情。毕竟是因我而起，而我绝对不会让你被赶出宇智波家的，你最在乎自己的家人不是吗？”他笑着转过头，看着斑，“我还记得你站在山崖上，说你怎样都要保护好自己最后一个弟弟，我就知道，家人对于你来说是最重要的。”

　　斑的意识不禁有些恍惚，他看着柱间的眼睛，仿佛透着那双神采奕奕的眼睛，看到了当年他们在山崖上的情形。

　　他的确是那样对柱间说的，当时也的确是这样想着。

　　在柱间心目中的他，就是这样，可柱间并不知道，人无论如何都是会变的。

　　斑勉强说道：“所以我更应该谢谢你……”他想起自己鬓发已经见白的父亲，只觉得如鲠在喉，他从前最敬爱的父亲得到了他最爱的人，并且肆无忌惮的展示着拥有的权利。

　　他一时间不知道自己该说些什么，他知道柱间喜欢一些美好的事物，他想维持着自己在柱间心目中的形象。

　　“……父亲为我挡招的时候，我吓到了。父亲他已经不再是我印象里的父亲，他倒下的时候，我当时还在警惕着危险的环境，直到事后，我才意识父亲倒下来……你会怪我，我明白的。你说得没错，我确实应该更警惕些。”

　　“这件事当初我有迁怒。”

　　“你生气的没有错。”

　　“斑，你不要对自己要求太过于苛刻。你已经是田岛最自豪的儿子，并且一直如此。”

　　斑在这个时候停下了脚步，他拉住柱间的手，等到柱间紧张的回头时，斑才一字一句的认真说道：“柱间，你错了。父亲他现在已经不是这样想了，他在警惕我。无论你愿意不愿意相信，现在的情形就是这样。我是受到猜忌的……虽然事情的起因，我内心并不后悔。”

　　“斑！”柱间看着斑，皱起了眉头，“不要这么说田岛。”

　　“这些难道还不够明显吗？”斑说道，“柱间你这么聪明，你甚至也有自己的消息来源。”

　　“但是他还是委任了你重要的职务。”柱间说道，他不否认自己有可靠的消息来源，“所有的人，都只会认为你是宇智波家的下任家主。”

　　斑看着柱间，苦笑一下：“这难道不是因为我足够出色吗？而且父亲并不想对外人流露出他的猜忌。他要怎么对人言说，他忌惮他的儿子，只是因为他觉得自己老了！”

　　“斑，你住口！”柱间语气里的愤怒更加明显了，“你知道你在说什么吗？你心里是这样想着你的父亲的吗？”

　　可这个时候，斑却只是望着柱间，那双眼睛里的笃定让柱间没有办法再说下去。

　　“他老了。”斑用肯定的语气说道。

　　“斑，”柱间的语调低沉下来，“答应我，不要对其他任何人，说出这样的话。”

　　斑后退一步，他们已经走到了林中的深处，巨大的树冠遮掩着日头，斑的身后是有人高的草木，斑这样的后退，人几乎要消失了一样。然而，他只是这样遮掩着自己的神情，他朝柱间低吼着说：“你知道我不会对其他人说的。我不会这样对待我的父亲，哪怕他怀疑我、警惕我，认为我会将他取而代之。他可以这样想，其他人也可以这样想……但是柱间，我以为你不会。”

　　他的声音就像是负伤的野兽，斑已经尽量压抑自己的欲望，如果他可以肆意妄为，他已经取得了他想要的，可是他没有。

　　“斑，你出来。”柱间伸手去拉拽着斑，他能听到斑声音中的意味，他可以想见斑此刻脸上的神情，他用力将斑从草业中拉了出来，然后将他狠狠地抵在身旁粗糙的大树上，“斑，我知道你很辛苦。”

　　“我知道你很辛苦，”柱间继续说着，“但是……请体谅你父亲。我会开导他的，你们父子之间都会好起来的。我相信你，就如同你相信我一样。”

　　斑的脸上还是没有什么表情，他只是看着柱间，他的手之前顺势搭在了柱间的胳膊上。现在他们四目相对，在下一刻，柱间感觉到斑抱住了自己，他被那股力量带进了斑的怀抱，近得胸膛紧贴着胸膛。柱间一时有些混乱，以至于他都没有推开过斑，斑保持了这个动作几个呼吸，然后就将柱间拉开。

　　“我相信你。”他轻声在柱间耳边说着，“其实，这些年我最后悔的事情，是在那天事后，没有再偷偷找你。”

　　斑继续说道：“我知道那次之后，你曾经想方设法的接近过我，可是我没有再出现。那时候我觉得矛盾极了，不知道自己应该做出什么样的选择，我不能放弃自己的家人，只能逼迫自己放弃唯一的朋友。”

　　柱间听到这个话，只觉得头晕目眩。他想起多年前，自己曾经在老地方流连着，留下只有他和斑看得懂的讯息，在山野中徘徊等待，那几十天的失落与难过如今重新被斑打捞起，感受竟然还是历久弥新。

　　现在，它们也终于因为斑的话而烟消云散，那一刻心灵被填补的感觉，让柱间觉得心头都发着麻。

　　他恍惚回道：“斑，有你这句话就够了。”

　　他在下一刻，又推开了斑。

　　斑缓慢的收回着先前拥抱的姿势，缓缓吐出了口气：“天色不晚了，我们回去吧。不然父亲会发现你出来的。”

　　“无所谓。”柱间回答道，“你的父亲度量并没有那么浅，千手也不是让人豢养的家宠。”

　　“那就好……”斑快步走着，身后跟着柱间。

　　他们一起走出了那个阴郁的森林，然后就看到将天边烧得赤红的落日。他们站在高坡上，远远能看到宇智波村落中的炊烟，柱间看到这样的场景，原本沉郁的心情在这里一口气吐尽，他对斑说道：“要不要比试谁先到村里。”

　　斑说道：“你看那好像是只尾兽。”

　　“哈？”柱间顺着他指着的方向看去，却什么都没看到。等回过头，斑已经先他一步冲了下去。

　　“真是狡猾！”“这叫兵不厌诈。”

　　幕六十

　　随着新年的临近，就是泉奈也不需要侍奉在大名的身边，祭典快要开始的几天前，泉奈带着旋涡水峪回到宇智波的宅邸住。

　　原本有些空旷的房子，因为住进了比从前更多的人而变得十分热闹。加上水峪受到尾兽影响后，那格外开朗的心情，几乎从他们住进来的每一天，宅邸里都是热热闹闹，充满着新年的气息。

　　家里的快乐之源无疑是小辉夜，他已经换上了裁缝做的新衣，加上胎发都有了一定的长度，整个人看起来粉雕玉琢，可爱得不得了。水峪特别喜欢小孩子，总是早早地就起来，等待着柱间起身照顾辉夜，这样他就可以陪着在旁边一起逗弄他。和一般人不太一样的小辉夜，精力充足，和人玩闹起来一点都不会觉得疲倦，他和水峪的笑声基本充满了整个宅子。

　　有水峪这个大玩伴，柱间自然是乐得轻松，他只要准备好热茶和点心就可以在一旁等待着。要是两个人都玩累了，水峪有现成的热茶可以喝，辉夜也可以趴进柱间的怀里休息。这个时候柱间会用忍术变成另外一个模样，那副女人的模样给辉夜喂些奶水正好。

　　因为跟柱间已经熟悉了起来，水峪终于忍不住问起了这个忍术。

　　柱间边给辉夜拍着背，边回忆道：“这个是我从千手家的卷轴里学来的，跟一般的变身术还有些不一样，对查克拉的消耗要求比较高。你到是可以学一学。”

　　水峪红着脸说：“是不是生孩子的时候会方便些。”

　　柱间笑了起来：“这个是当然的。”

　　这时候蜜豆跑去把乳母叫来，柱间把怀里的辉夜递给乳母，就开始指导有心学这个忍术的水峪。他把如何结印的印式教给了水峪，然后又说道：“不要抵抗身体的变化，要顺其自然，就像自己本来就该是这样就好了。”

　　水峪抓着脑袋说：“我本来是男孩子，要怎么觉得自己本来就该是这样啊……”

　　柱间耸耸肩膀，说道：“就当自己是女孩子吧！你看你跟你姐姐也长得挺像的……”

　　水峪听到，连脸都鼓了起来，只能尝试着去变化。旁边的女仆们，都一个个捂着嘴巴偷笑。

　　她们都把这个当成玩乐一样看待，一阵烟雾之后，水峪变成了一个红头发的胖子，她们就嚷着：“不对不对，太胖了！”

　　水峪变成了一个两米高的女汉子，她们又嘘了起来：“才不是这样子呢！”

　　水峪在庭院里折腾了大半个时辰，他已经累得不行了，一边的女仆们也笑得东倒西歪。笑声惊动了其他的人，都纷纷跑来看。在书房写字的田岛皱着眉头，刚探头就被柱间拉住了手，脸上严肃的表情也变成了无奈。

　　他小声说道：“家里这样，成什么样子。”

　　柱间笑着说：“过年嘛，开心就好。”

　　他拉着田岛坐在自己的身边喝茶，这个时候泉奈也过来了，柱间也招呼他，说道：“你媳妇正在修炼变身忍术，快点来看看。”

　　泉奈之前已经看到了其他的样子，也觉得有些好笑，他跟田岛点了点头，也照柱间说的坐了下来。自从结了婚之后，泉奈仿佛就稳重了许多，柱间之前有阵子没看到他，今天仔细打量着，说道：“你跟你父亲简直就像是一个模子里头印出来的。”

　　田岛摇头笑了：“这是当然的，还用说吗？”

　　泉奈看田岛和柱间眉目间的亲热，从前觉得碍眼的场景，如今只剩下习以为常和一点点无奈。他到底是怀念自己的母亲，可话说回头，这件事又同柱间没有什么关系。

　　他的目光落在水峪的身上，水峪也正望着他，明明已经结婚了，却还是羞涩地笑了笑。就在这个时候，他又被人起哄着结印，他就顺势结了印，一阵烟雾之后，庭院中站立着一个黑发的女人，穿着水户的衣裳，身姿窈窕、纤秾合度，她茫然四顾，似乎是觉得和之前的变身有些不同。最后她的目光落在泉奈的脸上，对他露齿一笑:“泉奈，我这次变化得怎么样？”

大家这个时候才回过神来，泉奈看着水峪的样子，不自觉夸奖道:“你这样真好看。”

水峪摸着自己的头发，这时候才发现:“竟然是黑色的头发，我以为应该是红色呢！”

“黑色就很好看。”泉奈说道。

“红发难道就不好看吗？”水峪小声嘀咕着。

“都好看！刚才还说自己是个男人，这时候就开始纠结起好不好看了……”柱间这个时候插了句嘴，他用手肘碰了一下不知道为什么脸色阴沉的田岛，“你们快点满足一下水峪少爷，好不好看？”

田岛咳嗽了一声，也在看着的月见就笑了起来:“头发颜色也不重要，重要的是人好看嘛！”

“水峪少爷也是爱俏。”

“水峪少爷再变个别的颜色嘛！”

大家都纷纷这样说着，水峪脸都被那些姑娘说红了，他于是摆手说:“才不变给你们看，你们尽拿我取乐！”

他跑回长廊那里，坐在泉奈的身边，还是那副黑发的样子。泉奈直直地看着他，水峪有些不好意思，可是他心里又爱着泉奈，于是凑在他耳边说:“我变给你看。”

“那现在我们回房吧。”泉奈也说的格外直接，柱间被茶水呛了一下，就看着泉奈拉着水峪的手回房。

他擦擦嘴角，瞥了眼田岛，说道:“你们宇智波怎么都这样？”

田岛脸色和缓多了:“我们宇智波怎么样了？”说话的样子，倒像是调侃柱间。柱间摆摆手，表示才不跟他计较，于是转了一面去逗弄辉夜。

大家眼见场面不是仆人们适合在场的情景，都在月见眼色下回到各自的岗位，而田岛也不给柱间转移注意的机会，就开口说:“小少爷断奶了，快把他喂喂米糊，少爷吃饱了就不贪奶吃了。”

柱间嘟囔着:“只是断奶的话，也没有这么着急，这么快换，辉夜也受不了。”

这边田岛还跟柱间争论着孩子断奶的问题，那边已经泉奈已经拉着水峪上了楼。水峪红着脸，他对现在这具身体还不熟悉，只觉得胸前坠得奇怪。他跟泉奈回到了两人的房间，才关上门，他就感觉到泉奈把自己顺手一甩就带到了床上，泉奈摸着他黑色的头发，低头看着水峪像苹果似的脸。

“你不是要变给我看吗？ “泉奈一本正经的说道，水峪却涨红了脸，“这样能变才怪，我都没有办法结印了。“

泉奈说道：“可以一直维持这样的形态吗？ “

水峪高抬起下巴，还是很自得的说道：“虽然比不上柱间大人的查克拉量，可是我也是拥有尾兽级别查克拉的人！“他才刚说完，就没了那副自得的样子，不知不觉泉奈的手都伸到他衣服里面去了。

“那真是挺好的 。“泉奈点了点头 。

他低头吻住水峪还想再说什么的口舌，眼角瞥见那黑色的长发，那种艳丽的样子，真是仿佛许久之前做过的梦，他称不上是个贪欢的人，却也觉得自己妻子这种样子比往常要新鲜许多，不知不觉下竟然做出这样冲动的事情了。

泉奈投入到性事当中，和水峪就这样错过了晚餐。因为如今一家人都在这宅子里，晚餐便成了众人一齐见面的时候，柱间猜想年轻人比较血气方刚，也就不多问了 。倒是斑回来，不知道下午的事情，多问了一句。

在一旁上饭菜的女仆人就说道：“下午水峪少爷跟柱间大人学习变身术，变成了黑发的女人模样，就……就现在都还没下来 。“她梳着嫁了人的发髻，于是只是露出了笑容就不再多说些什么 。

斑回想起水峪的模样，那张面孔如果再加上黑色的头发，那岂不是……

他下意识看了眼正在逗弄辉夜的柱间，柱间觉察到他的眼神，有些疑惑的歪了脑袋看向他。

斑压下心中的猜测，随口问到：“父亲呢？“

柱间说道：“他去检查祭典的场地，待会就回来了。 “他握着辉夜的手冲斑打起了招呼，“辉夜 ，这个是大哥 。”

斑冲辉夜笑了一下，可辉夜却是瘪着嘴，马上就要哭了出来。

柱间有些尴尬，说道：“辉夜这是在断奶，所以脾气有些不好，平时他都喜欢对人笑的。“

斑摆摆手说：“小孩子，这样很正常，泉奈小时候也很喜欢哭 。“

也是巧了，这时候泉奈一个人就这么下来了，他听到斑说着自己小时候的事情，无奈地喊了一声：“兄长……“

“你就下来了吗?“柱间边哄着辉夜边说道，这话说起来总觉得有些奇怪，泉奈忍不住咳嗽了一声。

“水峪他起不来，让我下来给他拿些东西。“泉奈回答道，“看来我是下来的太早了。“

斑说道：“就是跟人吩咐一声，让拿上去也是可以的。“

泉奈心里自然知道的确可以如此，但是他内心却隐隐想要下来，他进门来的时候，就看到柱间正在逗弄着孩子，长发披散，轮廓在灯光下格外的柔和 。

这些心思不足为人道，他随便应了，就陪着他们一道吃饭。辉夜这个时候还在哭闹着，孩子的哭声就像是无形的利器，穿脑而过，实在是让听的人十分难受，柱间怎么哄他都不见他笑。辉夜可怜兮兮地抓着柱间的胸口，用脸磨蹭着，在柱间身边的蜜豆这时候低声说着 ：“辉夜小少爷应该是想要吃东西……“

柱间叹了口气说：“我都是想的，可是这么大的孩子总要断奶 。“

“吃一些总是 ……“蜜豆本来还要说话，突然就禁声了，她看着走廊里走进来的田岛，只想低着头不要惹人注意 。

田岛瞪了一眼蜜豆，然后打量泉奈，说道：“下来了吗？”

“是的，父亲。“

“水峪呢？“

“我待会再拿些给他吃。“

“下次不要再这样没规矩了。“田岛边说着边看了一眼斑，然后对柱间说，“不要太宠着辉夜，让乳母把他抱下去，哭累了就好了。”

柱间欲言又止，他看着神色明显不悦的田岛，以他对田岛的了解，肯定是有些不愉快的事情发生，为了不忤逆田岛，他只能把正在哭着的辉夜交给乳母。一离开他手的辉夜哭的更厉害了些，柱间皱了一下眉，这时候在他身边坐下 。

“吃饭吧。“田岛命令道 。

之后，前厅里的气氛有些凝重，最终还是泉奈开了口，问到：“父亲，有什么事情发生了吗？”

田岛看了他一眼，说道：“没什么事。对了，族老跟我说，年后就是你母亲的十周年祭日，你们择日跟我一起去拜祭她吧。”

“好的，父亲 。”泉奈和斑都答应着，他们两个对视一眼，对于这个结果倒是一点都不意外，显然族老对父亲有些别的异议了。

这一顿饭就这么气氛沉重的过去，田岛始终不说话，柱间最终受不了想去看看辉夜的情况，放下碗走人了。田岛看着他离开的身影，然后各看了泉奈和斑 。

“合葬的事情，你们两个是不是都知情？”  
他脸色格外难看，就在今天下午，族老对他突然发难，甚至抬出了族规，说他对外姓的续弦太热切 ，跟他重申了一遍，宇智波的族长只可能跟第一任的夫人百年合葬 。

斑缓缓的说：“父亲，这个是族规，我和泉奈自然是很久之前就知情了的。每一代的族长都是这样子的。”

泉奈虽然不明白事情起因，却也知道这个是忧关自己的母亲，作为第一任的宇智波夫人，和父亲合葬是她的权利。于是泉奈说道：“父亲，这些是规矩 。”

田岛看着两个儿子，脸色变得十分难看。

泉奈继续说道：“母亲是您的第一任妻子，为您生育了兄长和我，就算其他逝去的哥哥不算在内，母亲为宇智波所做的贡献也不该被无视 。您难道还打算跟千手家的族长合葬吗？ ”

田岛沉默不语，他自然知道和柱间合葬不符合规矩，可是只要想到柱间望着他时候的笑脸，他便觉得即便是辜负了发妻也在所不惜。

“父亲，您这样对得起母亲为您所付出的吗？ ”泉奈有些气愤地站了起来，“母亲为您操持了那么久的家务，您就不打算给她她应得的吗？ ”

斑这个时候拉住了泉奈的手，说道：“泉奈，我们等父亲考虑清楚再来谈这个事情吧，父亲肯定不会违反族规的，是吧？ ”斑最后那句问话问得意味深长，他拍了拍泉奈的肩膀，“水峪还在等着你不是吗？ ”

泉奈看了眼田岛，才生硬说道 ：“父亲，我去陪水峪了。 ”

田岛“嗯 ”了一声，摆摆手示意让他走吧，这时候斑也跟着站起来，低声说道 ：“父亲，我吃完了，您慢用。”他不等田岛回答，就跟着泉奈退了出去，田岛气的握紧了拳头，看似恭恭敬敬，不愿意把他逼得太紧的斑分明在这个时候已经完全失去了对他这个父亲的尊敬，可在这件事情上，他的确没有表达愤怒的余地 。

田岛狠狠地把拳头砸在桌上，将剩余的残羹冷炙扫在地上，然后他就坐在前厅里，等待怒气平复下来。

他不想吓着柱间 。

　　幕六十一  
　　  
　　今年的祭典在巫女的占卜下，最后确定的日期是在新年的前一天，由六木担任主祭人员。台在几天前就已经被装饰好，而六木的运气真的很不错，那一天的天气十分晴朗，湛蓝的天空下，连风都比平日要温和许多。大家早早地聚集在了这里，想要占据好一些的观赏位置，属于宇智波家的秘术，无论多少次总让人难以忘怀。想来是随着个人的特质不同，那风味自然也就大大不同。  
　　  
　　柱间抱着辉夜坐在田岛的位置旁，辉夜出门前才哭过，眼圈红红的。自从断奶开始，平时笑呵呵的辉夜就哭得停不下来，他这样子可怜极了，可田岛却管教得很严，柱间为此也忍不住黑了脸，可他对田岛还是尊重的，架也就没吵起来。  
　　  
　　辉夜抱着柱间，嘴巴扁扁的，哭完之后眼睛有些累，到了这个时候，不禁揉起了眼睛开始犯困。他的小脸磨蹭着柱间的衣服，发出哼哼的声音。柱间抱着他，心不在焉的哄着，这个时候他身边没有什么人在一旁，只能这样一直抱着辉夜。

　　所有的宇智波族人都在等待着祭典的开始，而作为去年的主祭，泉奈也有重要的事情需要在幕后辅助。

　　“宇智波的祭祀可真有意思，同样是作为六道仙人的后代，漩涡一族已经不会再做祭祀了。”不知道什么时候来的水峪开口说道，柱间回过神，转头看着姗姗来迟的水峪。他之前跑去后面找泉奈了，等到祭祀快开始，开始驱赶后面的不相干人等时，才依依不舍的出来。

　　“他们比较重视传统。”柱间边说边耸耸肩膀，“连指手画脚的族老都要比千手多两个。”

　　水峪因为这句话都忍不住笑起来，他说道：“在后面的时候，也是他们在赶我。有什么要紧的，难道我还能把他们的瞳术偷走不成？”

　　“他们总要找些事情做嘛。”柱间说道，他怀里的小辉夜，这个时候已经眼都合上了。就在这个时候，巫乐被吹奏了起来，肃穆庄严的曲调响彻了场内，所有人都神情一肃，连柱间都在这个时候停下了交流，等待着巫女登场。

　　侍奉在神社的巫女是宇智波里面最杰出的女性，平日一般都待在寺庙之中，等到邀请之后，就带着他的一应祭祀用品来到宇智波村。时辰也由她占卜而出。而在祭祀的开头，由她带领其他人等展示巫舞。

　　就在巫女领舞引导众人时，水峪忽然在柱间耳边问道：“柱间大人，最近是有发生什么事情吗？我总觉得泉奈这几天情绪有些不对。”

　　柱间用手边掩住辉夜的耳朵，边斟酌着词句：“是族老最近要强调一些规矩的事情。我和田岛的关系想必你也清楚，斑和泉奈的母亲近日就是十周年的忌日了，在一些规格方面，他们父子稍稍有些分歧。但是都不是什么很大的事情，等一切尘埃落定，泉奈的情绪就好了。你不要太担心。”

　　水峪将目光放在台上，说道：“我明白了……”

　　柱间知道他还是有些不放心，又继续说道：“父子哪有什么好闹的，别担心。”

　　这个时候，宇智波特有的瞳术已经被主祭六木完成，众人眼前的场景开始改变，肃穆而崇高的奇异场景展现在众人的眼前。水峪还是有些心不在焉，而柱间看辉夜被吵得又要哭了，赶忙把他抱到一边。因为有孩子在手，就是提前离席也不是什么可怪罪的。

　　柱间先一步回到了宇智波宅，乳母把辉夜抱下去休息，柱间坐在前厅有些发呆。

　　他还从来没想到过，有一天竟然会因为名分的问题而让田岛和自己的儿子们心里有个疙瘩。当时两族的联姻是他势在必行，却没想到宇智波的族规只承认宇智波的发妻。而他作为续弦，虽然仍然是宇智波家的主母，但是百年之后，是没有办法与田岛合葬的。

　　这件事情成了田岛的心头刺。柱间也想不到，田岛竟然这么想同自己合葬。

　　这个时候，他甚至没有什么余地开口，让田岛干脆放弃坚持，不要让父子之间这样难看。这样的话说出口，恐怕会伤了田岛的心。

　　柱间叹口气站起身，他朝着后院走去，可经过走廊的时候，就在庭院里看到了斑。

　　斑隔着萧条的池塘望着他，柱间指了指外头，检查了左右，便直接翻墙而出。

　　他才一落地站稳，就听到斑落地的声音。斑的声音有些疲倦，说道：“没想到你先回来了。”

　　“辉夜犯困，祭典那里实在是太吵了，哪怕把辉夜哄睡，到时候那些欢呼声也会把他吵醒的。”柱间说道，在宇智波宅子之外，就是后山。往日郁郁葱葱的树木这个时候也露出了冬日的凄凉，那些枝干上的叶子已经落光了，只剩下孤零零的枝丫。

　　斑问道：“你叫我出来，有什么事？”

　　柱间说道：“总想同你说清楚些，田岛坚持不是我希望的。但是我实在不方便劝他。”

　　斑看着柱间认真的样子，说道：“这件事我和父亲都没有对外宣扬，你已经知道了？”

　　柱间说：“你要知道，这本来也不算是什么秘密。我只是没想到，你们宇智波的规矩这么怪。”

　　斑忽然笑了，说道：“那是因为，在宇智波里，绝大部分人这辈子也只同一人牵手。联姻发酵的事情也不只是这一件了……我知道，你不想破坏父亲与母亲之间。”斑没有掩饰自己的笑，他又问，“我想知道，你的心里是怎么想的。”

　　柱间在这个时候看了斑一眼，他分开挡在自己道路上的枝干，然后停下脚步：“这件事情，我所想难道不是没有用吗？”

　　“试想一下又有什么要紧？”斑的语气更温和了些，“更何况，又不是没有转圜的余地。”

　　柱间说道：“你肯定不知道，在千手，即便是夫妻也是各自躺自己的。”

　　斑突然一滞：“你是想单独一人而葬吗？”

　　“你不是说试想一下又有何妨？“柱间狡黠地笑了，斑看到他的笑容，一时想不起接下来自己该说些什么。

　　“合葬不过是小事，又何必父子之间红脸。”柱间说道，“连水峪都忍不住问我，你们兄弟两个同田岛之间是出了什么回事。

　　斑沉默不语，这个时候，柱间拍了拍他的肩膀，说道：“我心中的确没什么所谓。但是田岛这样坚持，我总不能主动开口让他放弃。”

　　斑淡淡道：“父亲说白了，只是想试试自己在族内的还控制多少。”

　　柱间瞪了他一眼，说道：“不要这样讲你的父亲。”

　　斑叹了口气，他此时实在跟柱间也聊不出什么结果。或者该说，柱间无论如何也不会说出，他真正想要听的话语。

　　柱间有些冷淡的说道：“无论你怎么想，对于我来说，田岛这件事情，就算再不妥帖，我都不会第一个反对他。斑……你应该知道，你的父亲只是想同我合葬。”

　　“那母亲就只能委屈了吗？”斑提高了自己的音量，“我的母亲刚到嫁人的时候，就嫁给了我的父亲。之后便为他操持着家务。父亲现在就试图把她付出的这些都抹消掉。”

　　“我知道……”柱间伸手抓着斑的胳膊，说道：“这些我都知道。”但是，他要怎么忍心去打消田岛这样的想法，这可都是为了他。

　　斑看着柱间脸上的神情变幻着，似乎是在思索，好做下决定。

　　“你们说服他去吧。”柱间说道，“我会在适时的时候，帮你们说话的。务必让他放弃掉……”柱间停顿一下，斟酌着该用什么样的词，“这个……不成熟的想法。”

　　“那就辛苦你了。”斑看着柱间眉宇间的犹豫，内心却觉得格外坚定。他自然是知道柱间内心是不愿意忤逆他父亲的，无论是否荒唐，这也是他父亲对柱间的一片心意。可就是这样，他才来找到柱间，毕竟……柱间就是这样的人。无论内心是否愿意，柱间总愿意给弱者一个公平。

　　 斑和柱间达成了这样的共识，他们远远地听到人们的欢呼声，柱间伸长了脖子试图去眺望临近尾声的祭祀。

　　斑这时候说道：“大家都准备回去了。你也赶紧回去吧。”

　　柱间叹了口气，他朝着后院的位置，几个起落之后，就可以跃过墙。那高而森严的墙壁，都刻印着宇智波的图样，他回到庭院里，却看到水峪有些错愕的眼神。水峪的样子看起来欲言又止，柱间指着山上的位置，笑了起来：“带辉夜有些累，现在趁他休息，我去透了下气。等泉奈得了空闲，你也可以陪他去后山那里。那里有一眼温泉，本来我想引流下来，可宇智波的宅子还是不够大，已经不好再做一眼温泉了。”

　　水峪风风火火的性格，一下子就被柱间所说的带跑了，他好奇道：“在什么位置？我还没去泡过呢。”

　　“就在半山腰的位置，”柱间说道，“设置倒不是处处妥帖，可温泉确实很好。我先去休息了，你可等着泉奈回来，再好好磨他陪你去。”

　　柱间同水峪说完，摆摆手回到自己房间。等到回到房间时，他脸上的笑容才淡去，他半倚靠着地上的软枕躺着假寐。他内心自觉十分对不起田岛，辜负了他一番心意，抱着这样的心思假寐没多久，柱间听到了门打开的声音。

　　抬眼一看，田岛进到房间里，柱间习惯性地对他露出了笑容：“回来了？”

　　田岛则在这个时候收起了跟人口角时残留的怒色，他有些疲惫的笑了笑，道：“我回来了。”

　　  
　　幕六十二

　　田岛的疲惫就算是新年的来临，也没有办法缓过去。

　　他身边几乎所有人，话里话外都在催促着他该做下选择了，即便是疼爱续弦，可是宇智波的传统就是如此。他的发妻在死前都是兢兢业业的为他打算，更是斑和泉奈的母亲，于情于理田岛都该做出选择了。

　　因为这件事情，即使是跨年的时候，田岛都觉得没滋没味的。在新年的早上，住在家中的儿子早早就在前厅等待了，看到他的时候，两个人都站起来恭恭敬敬的叫着“父亲”。田岛打量着他们，点点头，坐下来的时候，泉奈先开口说：“父亲，祭拜的事情已经准备的差不多了。”

　　“我知道了。”

　　“那天要安排柱间一起去吗？”泉奈又询问道。

　　田岛闻言看了泉奈和斑，问：“你有问过柱间的意思吗？”

　　“他说想要去，按照规矩来讲，祭拜前人理所应当。”泉奈说道。

　　现在田岛最烦的就是听到“规矩”两个字，他不耐烦的点点头。因为前厅的火药味浓重，早膳都是由月见亲自给他们三人端上来的。月见这个时候也是大气也不喘一声，低着头不敢看他们三人的神情。而泉奈看田岛态度十分正常，又自顾自地说道：“那之后的事情呢？”

　　“之后的事情之后再说。”田岛直接回绝了。

　　泉奈看着他，田岛则冷着脸。就在这个时候，柱间也总算起身了，他牵着摇摇摆摆的辉夜，到走廊门口的时候，又放开他的手，在一旁亦步亦趋的跟着。辉夜就这么勉勉强强走了进来，等进到门里来，他就像完成任务一样，一屁股坐在了地上。歪着头咯咯的笑了起来。

　　“辉夜都能走这么多步了。”斑在这个时候突然开口，柱间抬头望他，笑了起来。他伸手把辉夜扶起来，抓着那只肉乎乎的小手摇一摇，说道：“辉夜，跟你的哥哥们打招呼，新年如意。”

　　辉夜咿咿呀呀的学着柱间说话，而田岛的面色稍缓，泉奈则跟柱间打了招呼：“新年如意。”

　　“水峪呢？”

　　“他估计要晚一些……”泉奈说起这个时，神情略微有些尴尬，柱间反而没有什么芥蒂的笑了起来。他把辉夜抱起来，坐在田岛的身边，看着田岛面前摆放的东西，凑过去闻了闻，说道：“月见弄了些什么好吃的？”

　　田岛让开了些，让柱间看看，柱间这个时候又把话带到了他的身上：“辉夜，你看你父亲过年都绷着个脸，快去哄哄他。”

　　辉夜摇摇摆摆的蹭到了田岛的身上，田岛扶住他，把辉夜抱了起来。一时间前厅的氛围又恢复得热络了起来，柱间随口问道：“七天后的事情准备得怎么样了？”

　　斑接道：“都准备好了，巫女大人已经准备好一应的东西，连神社内的住处也安排好了。”

　　“我们这一家人都过去，真是辛苦巫女了。”

　　“她和我母亲也有些亲戚关系，所以十分照顾我们。”斑低声说道。

　　“那这次过去，还要准备些礼物了。你也不早点提醒我！”柱间佯怪着，而他身边的田岛抬头看了柱间一眼，哼了一声，却也没有说什么话。

　　柱间就当没有听到一般，继续招呼着泉奈和斑。

　　哪怕父子矛盾，可新年说到底总还是要过下去。柱间觉得比往日要辛苦得多，总要顾及着不让气氛太过凝滞。之后水峪也从楼上下来了，他是个没什么心眼的人，就跟着柱间一起说着话，时间在和稀泥、布置上一下子过去，等到放烟火的时候，气氛才算真正被炒热了起来。柱间事先向商人买了许多烟火，这个时候放了起来，连总是因为断奶而哭着的辉夜都乐得把嘴咧起来。

　　柱间望着漫天的烟花，而在他身边的田岛则看着脸庞被烟火照亮的柱间，柱间感觉到视线，回望了田岛。

　　“看着我干什么？”柱间随口问道。

　　“我明白你的意思，但是我有我的坚持。”田岛望着柱间说道，这个时候，又一枚烟花被点上了天际，炸开的声音让辉夜开心得尖叫起来，柱间抱着辉夜，内心泛起了说不出的滋味，“你应该能明白，我为什么这么坚持。”

　　柱间张了张嘴，还是把话在口中咽了下去。他只能转过头，逃避了田岛的目光，而这个时候，他下意识用眼角的余光看了斑，斑一直在看着他，那眼神丝毫没有转移。

　　柱间觉得自己彷徨极了，可人终究还是要做自己觉得正确的事情。

　　

　　七天之后，一家人都前往了神社，本来最小的辉夜待在家里就好了，可辉夜把柱间粘得很紧，于是又多带上月见，帮着柱间一起照顾最小的辉夜。

　　巫女的年纪已经不小了，清修自持的生活让她的面貌既严肃又端庄，当她的目光扫过之时，即使是闹脾气的辉夜也乖乖的听话。她带领着众人来到祭祀的殿内，柱间发妻的骨灰躺在精致的红盒之中，巫女将它摆放在案台上，供斑和泉奈参拜着，而按照礼节，即便柱间是千手家的族长，可按照家规，他也只是田岛的续弦。

　　他得向骨灰参拜着。

　　柱间把辉夜交给了月见，上前去拜谒。

　　田岛作为丈夫，则只需要香烛供奉着。

　　就在这个时候，斑突然说道：“父亲，母亲为您生育了五位孩子，虽然夭折之后，只剩下我和泉奈。但是在作为您的妻子时，母亲为您操持家务、生育子女，十余年来都是让人敬重的族长妻子。如今您已续弦另娶，今天您是不是能够在神明的面前许诺，母亲的地位永远不会因为您的改变而动摇？”

　　田岛在这个时候挺直了腰身，他转身看着斑，说道:“你这是在逼我表态？”

　　泉奈不悦道：“父亲，你怎么可以这么想。我和兄长根本就不是在逼迫你，试问母亲在过去的十余年中，是否行为出格？是否治家不贤？是否令宇智波无后可继？”

　　田岛深吸一口气，他飞快的看了一眼摆放在前面的漆盒。在他发妻的骨灰面前，他的确说不出任何反驳的话语，他发妻的确没有任何一件事情对不起他。田岛在缓缓吐气之后，说道：“没有，你们的母亲很贤惠。她在十五岁的年纪就嫁给了我，很快为我生下了你们。她每日都勤勤恳恳的操持着家务，从来不愿意为我添一点麻烦。”

　　“那父亲你在犹豫些什么？”泉奈说道，他想起自己的母亲，他是最依恋母亲的那个孩子，父亲另娶曾经让他对柱间心怀怨恨，哪怕对柱间有所释然，但是也不代表他能坐视自己的母亲地位被取代，“母亲她以前那样为你着想，她虽然不是一个出色的忍者，可也是为你挡过敌人的武器，不然母亲怎么会这么年轻就走了。她为您生育了那么多孩子，您出门在外，几个哥哥夭折了，都是母亲操持安葬的。过去，母亲总是会偷偷的抹眼泪，却从来不敢给您添一点麻烦。父亲，您现在这样对待她，您的良心呢？”

　　“泉奈，对父亲尊重一些。”斑淡淡地说道，“父亲还没有表态，他到现在不也没说不同母亲合葬不是吗？”

　　田岛闻言看向斑，这个儿子和他对视着，然后静静地低下头，就像是过去那样的恭顺，却让田岛觉得说不出的堵心。

　　就在这个时候，柱间站在了田岛的背后，用手抚着田岛的背心。他的声音轻的几乎听不到，但是田岛还是听得分明：“田岛，答应他们吧。让他们安心，让族老安心，也让你九泉之下的妻子安心。你应该知道，这件事情是没有转圜的余地了，如果你为了我罔顾了发妻的感情，这样的爱我不要。答应他们吧。”

　　田岛只觉得内心被狠狠地刺痛了一下，他拍开了柱间的手，深呼吸一次，转头对着巫女说道：“巫女大人，请替我传达我的意愿。我田岛，会在百年之后，与发妻合葬。她永远是宇智波田岛的妻子，是宇智波一族的主母，她的身份地位不会因为我的续弦而有一丝一毫的变化。”

　　在这个时候，在之前争执前仿佛聋子一般的巫女抬起了她的头，露出了她庄严的面孔。她口中唱和着巫乐，沉静的女声将田岛的话语乘着穿屋而过的风送出了窗外，田岛的背脊在这个时候变得更为挺直，只有柱间觉得田岛的神采仿佛都因此黯淡了下来。

　　巫女的仪式十分繁琐，担心辉夜会不耐烦，柱间都让月见把辉夜抱了下去。

　　时间流逝，当仪式进入到尾声之后，田岛一刻都不愿意在这里多停留，他快步离开。而柱间则跟上去几步，却又被斑在走廊上叫住。

　　“这次多谢你了。”斑看着柱间说道，“多谢你在这个时候让父亲答应。”

　　柱间留意着田岛离去的方向，心不在焉的说道：“不用谢，这是我应该做的。我要去找你父亲了。”

　　“为什么不让他独自一个人冷静一下呢？”斑回道。

　　“还冷静什么？”柱间瞪着斑说道，“他现在一定十分难过，我有什么理由放他独自一人！”说完，他再也不浪费一点时间，转身离开这里，只留下斑和跟在之后的泉奈。

　　泉奈看着柱间离去的背影，问道：“原来父亲同意是因为柱间吗？”

　　“除了他，你觉得现在还有谁能说服父亲。”

　　泉奈一时默然，而斑的脸色则因为方才柱间的话而阴沉着。

　　

 

　　幕六十三

　　柱间追赶着田岛而去，他经过了一座座鸟取之后，就来到了山的深处。四处都是草木，因为斑的有意耽搁，等到柱间追来这里的时候，已经失去田岛的踪影。这个时候，柱间也只能拿出忍者的素质，跪在地上，查看着地上的脚印。他唯一担心的就是田岛会跃上树木离开，这样的话，留下的可追踪的痕迹就很少了。

　　庆幸的是，田岛还是给柱间留下了一线机会。他的足印保留的十分完整，柱间顺着他的痕迹飞快赶去，不时停下来检查自己是否有丢失田岛的踪迹。柱间最后追踪到了山中深处，接近山腰的位置，从山上而来的泉水汇流而下，最终在山间保留了一处不知深浅的水潭。想来也是作为神社观赏的地方，旁边还保留着陈旧的亭子，田岛此时就站在那里。

　　他听到柱间的脚步声，却没有回头望过来。柱间知道他心情不愉快，就自己走过去，说道：“田岛，你有什么不满，就发泄出来吧。”

　　“我能有什么不满，你们都是正确的，只有我是那个顽固的家伙。孝顺的儿子，贤惠的续弦，这就是你们希望的不是吗？”田岛转过身，他看着柱间，神色就像是一头负伤的野兽，他朝柱间低吼着：“我是为了谁！我顶住长老的压力我究竟是为了谁！”

　　“我知道……”

　　“你不知道！”

　　“田岛，你听我说……”柱间上前想要抱住田岛，却被田岛打开手，他用的力气大极了，柱间甚至感觉到手疼的有些麻木。

　　“说些什么？你不用再说了！我知道你不稀罕这个名头，可是这是我想给你的！”田岛发怒道，“如果可以，我想把最好的都给你！你不知道，你根本什么都不知道！你只要听到泉奈、斑他们卖弄可怜，你就心软的什么都答应了……你有考虑过我的心情没有？”

　　这样的话，柱间根本没有办法反驳，至少在田岛看来，他的确是如此的。

　　柱间在此时所能做的，也只是尽量接近着田岛，无论自己的手被拍开多少次，田岛走出了亭子，他们来到水潭的边上。

　　“田岛，我考虑到了你的心情……我只是没有把你放在首位。”柱间最后只能承认了这点。作为一名嫁给宇智波的千手，他的考量自然不是只有田岛，他甚至知道那些族老为什么迫切的想要确定田岛发妻的地位。

　　只有这样，辉夜才不会成为宇智波一族的继承人，一旦发妻的位置被真正确定下来，斑的地位就再也无法动摇。

　　“你这一点，完完全全就是个千手。”田岛瞪着柱间。

　　“我的确是一个千手……唔。”就在这个时候，田岛亲吻了柱间，他们的身后就是水潭，因为田岛凶猛的动作，他们向后倾着，最后跌落进了潭水里。

　　田岛并没有因此而停手，反而更加索取着柱间，水包围着他们，柱间的呼吸不断的被田岛所汲取着，当最后一丝的空气都要随着田岛的索取而殆尽的时候，柱间只能挣扎着。他的手拍打着田岛，然后让两人从水中探出身，当他好不容易呼吸到新鲜空气的时候，刚喘上一口气，田岛又吻了上来。

　　就像是刻意折磨一样的，田岛和柱间在水里反复纠缠着。直到柱间不经意呛了一口水的时候，田岛才拽着柱间的衣服来到岸上。他粗暴地撕扯着柱间的衣服，把湿透的衣服从柱间的身上剥了下来。柱间咳嗽着，把呛进的水咳出来，就在这个时候，他又被田岛啃咬着嘴唇。火热的身躯贴上来，柱间一时间都产生了自己身上的水要背烤干的错觉。

　　“我们做了这么久的夫妻，你根本就没有听过我的话！”田岛恶狠狠地说，他这时候已经剥掉了柱间的裤子，手指粗暴的在柱间的后面探索着。他们直接躺在地上，尘土都沾在了身上，可是田岛根本毫不在意。

　　柱间感觉到下半身被顶弄的有些疼痛，他推搡着田岛说：“你到底想干什么？”

　　“干你！”田岛不耐烦的说，“你就不能变成女人的模样吗？”

　　柱间瞪着暴躁的田岛，换做是平时，他根本不想搭理这样挑三拣四的田岛，可是在这个时候，他的确得顺从刚被自己的选择伤害的田岛。

　　柱间变成了女人的模样，那饱满的胸脯盈满了奶水，因为田岛的明令禁止，供给辉夜的奶水全部都留在了这里。田岛只是用手狠狠揉着那里，就让淡白色的乳汁从乳头上的小孔溢出，乳汁的甜香味道吸引着人去品味。田岛凑过去吮吸着那里，他恶意的用牙齿咬着，用手挤弄着。被他吮吸的那一边，柱间只觉得又痒又痛，而只是被挤弄的另外一边，乳汁淌溢出来，蜿蜒流下到平坦的小腹。

　　而在身下，女人的花穴因为过于敏感，哪怕是在被过于粗暴的对待后，也流淌着润滑着肉穴的淫水。

　　田岛甚至都不用多做探索，便挺身插入了柱间的体内。花穴被一瞬间撑开的疼痛让柱间躬起背，那硬烫的肉棒直接深入他体内深处，哪怕紧缩一下，都能够感觉到凶器在身体内的分量。

　　柱间下身不断收缩着，滑腻的肉穴就像是贪得无厌的深潭，似乎没有办法填饱一样。田岛愤恨的摆动着自己的腰，他这些天顶着无数的压力，却最终因为柱间的话语而付之东流，他的儿子忤逆着他，他的爱人拒绝他的心意，这些心事无疑是既委屈又让人愤怒。

　　“你是不是更喜欢斑，是不是……”田岛狰狞着面目质问着，“这次也一定是他去求你了。你为什么要和他一起来忤逆我呢？”

　　柱间感觉到胸口被更用力的揉捏着，硬涨在胸口里的乳汁因为田岛粗暴的动作而难受得厉害。田岛的气息此刻侵占了他的周遭，柱间听到田岛的控诉后，他不满道：“你简直是得寸进尺！什么叫我更喜欢斑！你才是我的丈夫好吗？”柱间也因为胸口的疼痛而有些烦躁，他闭上眼睛，下身不断的被田岛顶弄着，那粗暴的动作甚至没有顶弄到足够让人愉悦的地方。

　　柱间索性喘了口气，他用力一拧腰，身一转，已经强压着田岛翻转过身。调转的体位让他能够居高临下地瞪视着田岛，而男人的硬物更直接戳刺到了深处。他们两个人同时因为这种体位带来的快感而呻吟，柱间喘息着，开始上下起落着。他边喘息着边骂着田岛，说道：“你这个家伙！你以为谁都能这么对我为所欲为吗？”

　　他狠狠地坐下来，收紧了自己的花穴，田岛低吼一声，扣着柱间的腰向上顶弄着。而柱间则自己挤压着胸口，那饱涨的乳房在他的揉弄下，飞溅着点点乳汁，那些飞溅的汁水落在了田岛的脸上和胸口，甜美的味道让田岛不禁用舌头舔过嘴唇边残留的汁液。

　　“可是，你和斑他们！”田岛愤怒的控诉着，“你们一个个都在气我！斑挑起了这件事情，泉奈不懂事也跟着起哄，而你……你竟然被斑说动了！你们是不是想要气死我！是不是我老了，你们一个个都可以这样？！”

　　“胡说八道！”柱间低下头，直接在田岛的颈脖上咬了一口。

　　“分明就是这样！”田岛操弄着柱间，他这次趁着几次插弄，让柱间绷直了腿，一个奋力又将柱间压在了身下。他用手将柱间的腿高抬起，然后摆动着腰，疯狂地插弄着肉穴。那外翻的媚肉已经是艳丽的色泽，连两个人的耻毛都因为粗暴的性交而被打湿，一波波涌出来的淫水因为交合而溢出，顺着柱间的两股流淌在地上，将地下浸出一道深深的痕迹。而那饱满的胸脯，也在被田岛揉弄着，乳汁如同水一样的溢出，让柱间整个小腹都被浸染过，但是这样还没有到头，田岛左右吃着它们，将那本来就涨大的乳头吮吸的像一枚小樱桃。

　　柱间喘息着，田岛生气起来就是这样的德性，他只觉得下半身都成为了敏感的所在，那被操干的花穴已经泥泞不堪。约莫过了几百下，田岛低吼一声，在柱间的身体里射了出来。他拔出来软下的东西，却没有停止，反而将那事物放在了柱间的两乳之间，男人的腥膻气味和乳香混成了欲望的味道。他让两乳夹着自己的事物，然后用滑腻的乳房摩擦了起来，乳汁浇淋在性器上，反复的摩擦又让它再度硬起，那上面的乳汁因此反而成了润滑，田岛几乎没等柱间反应过来，又把自己插了进去。

　　“好吃吗？你的乳汁，你的小骚穴刚刚尝到了吧……”田岛在柱间的耳边说着这样的下流话，只感觉到那下身紧缩了起来。

　　柱间涨红了脸颊，因为这样的玩弄而觉得羞耻。愤怒过后，幕天席地做爱的紧张也涌上，他看着田岛，那张脸孔上，愤怒与欲望交织着。他不免心软了几分，抱着田岛的脖子亲吻了过去，将田岛的愤怒和下流一并吞了下去。

　　他们在野外激烈动作着，柱间勾着田岛的腰身，两个人的下半身紧密结合着。田岛舔弄着柱间的胸前，让那甜美的气息包围着自己，滑腻的乳肉磨蹭过他的面颊，柱间抱着田岛的脖子，因为欲望而变得如同浆糊的脑子泛出几分柔情蜜意，他的下身绞着硬物，让那火热的性器贴近自己体内的每一分。在反反复复的摩擦中，两人随即又攀上了高潮。

　　他们的身上都因为泥土和体位的改变而有些脏，田岛带着柱间下水，两个人的下半身仍旧紧密相交着。水洗过柱间的身躯，因为田岛进出的动作，水流又随之灌入了花穴之中。天色在时间的流逝之中变得渐渐暗下，在野外纵欲的两人等到上岸之时，都不禁有些腿软，他们究竟做了几次，估计也就只有潭水才能够知道。

　　柱间看着自己被田岛扯破的衣服，狠狠瞪了田岛几眼，然而直接了当穿了田岛的衣服。他的身量要高些，于是裤腿的位置短了一点。而田岛则有些狼狈的穿着柱间稍大些的破衣服，但也因为要大，倒也勉强能穿。

　　“你就这么对待你的丈夫吗？”

　　“他怎么对待我的，我只是稍稍奉还了些。”柱间反驳着，哪怕是他，此时也忍不住扶着自己的腰。长时间的对折身体，即使是他也不禁有些吃力。

　　“你对你的丈夫难道不愧疚吗？”田岛不满说道。

　　“对于一个刚刚把我掏空的丈夫，没有，一点愧疚都没有。”

　　田岛伸手扶了柱间，在此时此刻，他暂时把神社里发生的事情放下，毕竟两人现在的当务之急是悄无声息的回到房间穿好衣服。他们踏上回去的路，天色更暗了些，田岛和柱间就着刚才的话茬，夫妻之间抬着杠。然而当田岛望着天际隐约显露出的星子时，内心的不安又不免浮出。

　　今天发生的事情既不是开端，也不是结尾，也就意味着，之后还会有更多的事情要发生。  
　　　　　幕六十四

　　两个人狼狈回到了神社，因为在野外交欢实在不太体面，只能让月见出面安排沐浴的事情，他待在房中一边安慰着辉夜，一边对田岛摆出些脸色。田岛总算有些自知之明，坐在柱间的身边陪着他说着话，那些争吵的内容就此揭过。辉夜这个时候倒是难得的安静，也没有哭，只是在柱间的怀里吮起指头，那一双黑色的眼睛望着柱间和田岛。

　　田岛看着辉夜这一派天真的模样，心中觉得十分疼惜，他揉着辉夜软软的胎发，跟柱间说道：“辉夜刚出来的时候才那么小，如今已经长大这么多了。”

　　辉夜这个时候从柱间怀抱里起身，伸手去抓田岛，他踉踉跄跄的站立起来，最后还是没站稳，扑在田岛的怀里。田岛这个时候摸着他的筋骨，辉夜有些不耐烦，“啊啊”地在田岛怀里扭动着。

　　“他可不太喜欢你这样。”柱间边说，边拍打了田岛的手。

　　“这样就不习惯，以后可还是要吃苦头的。”田岛用自己的手掌揉着辉夜的脑袋，辉夜坐在地上，噘着嘴。

　　“他可不高兴了。”柱间看着他们一大一小，自己都觉得有些好笑了。

　　“辉夜你不高兴吗？”田岛问道。

　　“哼！”这是辉夜给的回答。

　　“人小鬼大。”田岛刮着辉夜的鼻子，气性大的辉夜跟田岛的手开始角力起来。他奋力推着田岛的手，可田岛一方面同他角力，一方面又游刃有余的在辉夜身上作弄着，辉夜红了眼睛，却也不肯哭。反倒是柱间看不过眼，开始出手帮辉夜。

　　田岛说道：“这样就不公平了。”

　　柱间说道：“我这是正义的援助，辉夜才多大呢。”

　　因为有柱间的帮助，本来红着眼睛的辉夜笑嘻嘻的摸着鱼，角力的两个人就变成了田岛和柱间。要不是月见敲响了门，这“战况”还得僵持下去。

　　月见让人准备好了热水，请柱间和田岛过去，而辉夜则被她抱着哄，她同辉夜相处的时间多，两个人关系亲近，没一会辉夜就被她哄睡着了，田岛和柱间便清静了下来。

　　这个时候已经入夜，沐浴过后的田岛、柱间依偎在屋外的长廊上。冬夜的寺庙山景别有一番野趣，漫天的星子点缀着漆黑的夜幕，柱间并不觉得冷，反倒是有旧伤的田岛得拿毯子盖住膝盖。柱间把手伸进毯子里替田岛揉着膝盖和小腿的肌肉，田岛和他说着话。

　　“这个旧伤都有些年纪了，应该是跟你父亲战斗的时候留下的。”

　　柱间说道：“要是他知道我嫁给你，你也就不只是膝盖有旧伤了。”

　　田岛因为这个回答笑了起来，眯着眼睛遐想了一下老对头的脸色，然后说道：“以他的脾气，他会先揍你一顿。”

　　柱间瞥了他一眼，说：“到底是老对手，这么清楚我父亲想什么。”

　　“……我和他，就像是你和斑差不多，”田岛勉强找了个比喻，说完之后，却还是摇了摇头，“都是差不多的年纪，差不多的实力，所以打起来的时候没完没了。”

　　“就别提这些旧话了，说的好像年纪很大一样。”柱间推了他一下，看着田岛在烛光照映下的脸庞，手指摸过眼角伸展出的纹路，“明明今天不是还很行嘛！”

　　说到下午两个人的厮混，田岛脸上的笑容扩大，他伸手摸着柱间的头发，柱间朝他靠了过去，听到田岛心口的跳动。

　　“那种事情，当然是不行也得行。”田岛的手指磨蹭过柱间的嘴唇，“我虽然服老，可这种事情硬着头皮也要上啊。”

　　“还硬着头皮！”柱间拍了他一下，翻了个白眼，“有那么难受的话，下回不要凑过来。”

　　田岛哈哈大笑起来，接下来两个人的话语已经变成了房内的私话，非礼勿听。

　　

　　事情尘埃落定，但既然上山了，看着山上景色秀丽，宇智波一家人又在神社盘桓了数日，一直等到年后，才一起下山。

　　一件事情的发生让他们一时间都忙碌了起来。

　　雷之国发生叛变，那位穷兵黩武的大名没有过去这个年关，在入庙宇参拜祖先的时候，被人放火烧死在寺中。雷之国一时间就此混乱了起来，那位大名的臣属中，有名望有部队的人，都希望能够成为掌握实权的人，雷之国也因此动荡了起来。雷之国的忍者与散乱在雷之国境内的忍者都成为了抢手货色，谁都希望自己的实力更强大而取得胜利。

　　这样浑水摸鱼的机会，其他国家的老狐狸又怎么会放过呢。

　　扉间已经在第一时间内派遣了探子去到雷之国境内，而田岛则带着斑充当自己的左右手，泉奈按兵不动，和水峪一起在大名身边侍奉。

　　负责调度木叶与主持家中大局的任务也就落在柱间的身上，宇智波家的族老们对此颇有微词，可因为一时没有更好的办法，只能暂且按捺自己的口舌。

　　春季在这些麻烦的事情中悄无声息的来到。

　　

　　“月见，看着辉夜，别让他在房间里跑来跑去。”

　　刚能够稳妥走路的辉夜，这个时候已经不甘寂寞地想要跑起来，孩子踏在榻榻米上的声音“咚咚”作响，就像是房间里关了一头小怪物一样。柱间本来就不擅长案台上的工作，在这样的噪音陪伴之下，只觉得魔音穿脑而过，终于忍不住开口让月见拘束起辉夜。

　　如今，他不得不坐在木叶的办公桌上，接收着来自各处的消息和处理相关事务。

　　扉间已经自觉带走了一大部分的工作，可剩下的部分还是让人头昏眼花。

　　这是雷之国大名死去的二十天后，随着雷之国的动荡，流离失所的人们渐渐来到其他四国，而你总要担心这里面会不会混进来什么危险的份子。防御这些事情，是木叶忍者的任务，就在前两天，才刚传来有雷之国的死士去暗杀火之国大名——想来是过于忠心，要完成主人未尽的心愿。负责火之国大名安全的泉奈因此受了些伤，害得担心他的水峪险些暴走。

　　柱间揉着自己的太阳穴，小怪物这个时候正被月见拉着胳膊，月见柔声哄着他，辉夜发出哼哼唧唧的声音。

　　“啪啪……”辉夜朝柱间喊着。

　　柱间看着他，绷着的脸还是没忍住露出了笑容，然后说道：“你先跟姨姨去玩，我待会就找你。”

　　辉夜嘟着嘴，给月见半拉半哄地带走了。而柱间重新低头看着等待自己签名的东西，天知道里面有什么坑等他跳呢。

　　宇智波一族的长老对于他的存在是有意见的，如果不是田岛已经确定了百年之后同发妻合葬，那么现在很有可能坐在这里批改文件的人就不是他了。宇智波一族的族老们，总是警惕着他的姓氏和血脉，担心会给宇智波带来灭族的改变，或者从内部分化他们的族长，斑的事情就像是一声警钟，他们时时警惕着田岛会在辉夜出世之后，做什么冲昏头脑的事情。

　　柱间完全可以理解，并且在尽力撇清自己的嫌疑。

　　而现在，他的任务是在接手这些事情之后，不要惹出什么麻烦。

　　柱间叹了口气，继续低头看着桌案上的文件，这个时候，他的房门被敲响，柱间随口说了声：“进来。”

　　门被推开了，可走进来的人悄无声息，柱间有些奇怪的抬起头，结果看到斑站在自己的面前。

　　“啊，你回来了？田岛呢？”柱间问道。

　　站在他桌子前的斑沉默一下，回答道：“父亲走不开身，而我因为任务需要回转一趟，”他看了一眼桌上叠起来的公文，“这件事情有预先发书回来，看来你还没有批改到。”

　　柱间揉着脑袋说：“大概在扉间那里吧，他没跟我说。是什么任务？”

　　“向大名传达雷之国的结盟意图。”

　　“那你可不该来到木叶啊。”柱间说道，“私底下的任务是什么？”

　　“选一支队伍，跟我一起深入到雷之国的境内，有几个人选，不适合成为雷之国的大名。”

　　“那实在是辛苦你了。”柱间望着斑，“你们孤军深入，物资、武器这些能提供的支援有限。而一不小心，你们可能会成为被针对的目标。”他站起身来，朝门外走去，雷厉风行地跟斑讨论这件事情，“这件事情的风险你有想清楚吗？”

　　斑淡淡地说：“这件事情目前没有人能做的比我更好。”

　　“哈，真是有自信，但是这种自信是好事。”他们走在路上，千手一族的护卫看到柱间，还没有行礼，就被柱间叫住，“你去叫暗部的那几个小子过来，然后扉间呢？”

　　得知扉间在哪里之后，柱间又带着斑去找扉间，路上同斑继续说了起来：“你还差几个人选？”

　　“三个，一名医疗，一名体术高手，还有一个精通召唤忍术的。”斑快速说道。

　　“千手香让你带过去吧，虽然嘴上不牢靠，人还是很能干的。”

　　斑落后柱间半步，看着柱间替他安排好了剩下的人选，在实验室里试验忍术的扉间都被挖了出来，把自己喜爱的能干部下贡献出来。斑一边承着柱间的情，还要一边忍受扉间几乎要杀人的目光。在柱间的动作下，预计一天的事情，只是花了半天就完成了。

　　柱间带着斑相好人选，两个人再次走出房间的时候，天已经差不多黑了。柱间这才拍着脑袋，说道：“糟糕了，工作还没做完……”

　　斑说道：“要不明天继续吧。”

　　柱间看了他一眼，说道：“当然是明天再继续，我们喝饯别酒去吧。”

　　说完，就拖着斑去喝饯别酒。

　幕六十五

　　对于柱间，斑的印象还停留在大半个月前，那个去追自己父亲的背影，他在来木叶的时候，本来想着自己该会受到柱间的冷淡对待，结果什么都和往常一样。

　　这时候倒不知道该感觉到心冷还是觉得庆幸，心冷是因为那件事终究没办法在柱间心上留下一点痕迹，又庆幸至少遭到的不是柱间的冷淡。

　　柱间带着他去木叶的一间居酒屋，老板带着他们朝着里面有遮挡的位置去，柱间笑呵呵地同他说：“这间店我是偷偷来的，千万不要让田岛知道。”

　　“父亲，他不会知道的。”斑保证道。

　　柱间熟练地点起了东西，最后上了两壶温好的酒。柱间歪着头看着那两小壶酒，说道：“这么点，应该是不会喝醉。”

　　斑看着他的小动作，学着像柱间那样的垮下背，紧绷了那么久，他现在才觉得有些轻松。

　　柱间托腮看着他，说道：“你平时也是太紧绷了，都不知道让自己好好休息一下。这么不会照顾自己，不如找个人照顾自己也好……”

　　斑淡淡地说：“这些事情我都能自理，没有必要因为这样的原因去跟不喜欢的人相处。”

　　“哦……”柱间停顿了一下，最后还是摆摆手说，“这个不逼你了，你自己看着办吧。今天是来喝饯别酒的……”

　　斑说道：“我以为你会好奇心发作，问我喜欢什么样的人。”

　　柱间这时候倒了杯酒，先饮了一杯。斑关注着柱间脸上的神情，期待着会有什么发现，可是柱间只是又低头喝了一杯酒，才说道：“那你喜欢什么样的人？”他没有看着斑的眼睛，手无规律的在桌上敲着，而斑观察着他的动作，一时也没有开口。柱间以为是自己没说清楚，又问了一遍：“你喜欢什么样的人？”

　　斑放在桌下的手握紧了，然后平静道：“我也不知道，可能没有那个人吧。”

　　柱间这个时候轻吐了口气，然后道：“胡说些什么呢，肯定有那个人的，你只是没有遇到而已。”

　　斑轻轻接了一句，说：“可能。谁知道呢。”

　　他此时或许该跟柱间说出真相，可是他又畏惧那会将一切都就此粉碎，到嘴边的话就再度这样重新咽了回去。这个时候，店家带着下酒菜上来了，柱间一边帮着人摆盘，一边殷勤地招呼着斑，他说道：“我记得你最喜欢吃鳗鱼了。当初我们可是一起抓过一条来烤呢……”

　　“可惜，被你烤焦了。”斑想起那时候的场景，露出了一点点笑容，“你非要去弄蜂蜜涂在上面，可是你找错了蜂巢，蜜蜂窝变成了马蜂窝。我们一起躲马蜂，等我用豪火球把它们都清理掉后，鳗鱼已经烤焦了。”

　　“喂喂喂，那就不能算是我烤焦的。”柱间拍了拍桌子，然后说道，“是马蜂的错！”

　　“就算是马蜂的错吧。”斑随口附和着。

　　那时候的记忆，如今回想起来，就像是藏在记忆长河中的珍珠一般珍贵。斑能够回忆起那时候是怎样的明朗晴空，也能回忆起是在什么时候他和柱间是怎样从人手上弄到那条鳗鱼的，两个少年各自逃开，再见面的时候，一个人带来了干柴，一个人带来了山里所能找到的香料。明明这样已经足够了，可柱间坚持要涂上蜂蜜才好吃，结果误摘了马蜂窝。

　　柱间显然也回忆起来，他讪讪的抓着脑袋，如果他没记错的话，他后来还跟斑打了一架，因为他们坚持是对方的错。

　　等打完那架，两个人躺在地上，又什么事情都没有了。只是很可惜那条可以当做零食的鳗鱼。

　　柱间和斑碰了杯子，两个人饮下了那杯酒。柱间喝酒容易上脸，这个时候脸已经是绯红的，斑喜欢这样的颜色出现在柱间的脸上，于是殷勤的替他斟酒。

　　“你不要看我这样，我酒量可是很好的。”柱间这样认真的说道。

　　“是吗？”斑不以为然，“我印象里，你挺容易喝醉的。”

　　这么说话，简直是逼着柱间为自己“正名”。柱间才不上他的当，摇摇头说道：“你明天就要去出任务了，我们都少喝一点。”

　　斑笑了笑，再次举杯，试探地问道：“你会像担心父亲那样的担心我吗？柱间，我这次的任务风险很大呢。”

　　柱间说道：“你也会害怕吗？”

　　“柱间你会担心我吗？”斑再度问道。

　　“会的……”柱间轻声说道，“你是我的朋友，我当然会担心你。”

　　斑听到柱间的回答，意味深长地看着柱间，然后再斟上一杯酒，说道：“我很开心。”

　　柱间不自在的撇过脸，然后说道：“不要随便说这些听起来不吉利的话，我觉得你已经比我先醉了。”和斑吃一顿饭的感觉，比跟其他人吃三顿还要累，柱间喝下杯中的酒，酒精刺激着他的意识，让他的情绪比以往要更活跃一些，许多话更加不经过大脑了些。柱间不经意摸摸自己的脸，觉得手背有些烫。

　　这个时候，斑又说道：“柱间，神社那次事情之后，我原本担心你会不理我……这件事情，有没有让父亲为难你？”

　　“他为难不了我什么的。”柱间摆摆手，“他是你的父亲，可是对我来说，他也只是田岛而已。”柱间让领口松开了些，感觉自己吐气方便了些，同斑这样不经意说着，他转头看着窗外的天色。在他们的门帘之外，是因为饮酒而情绪高涨的人们，柱间嘀咕着说，“我很久没有出来玩了。”

　　这并不是斑想要听到的回答，他喝完手中的酒，原本醇香的酒在口中化成了苦汁，斑饮下去，只觉得满嘴的不是滋味。柱间对此毫无所觉，他因为酒精的刺激，气质更爽朗了些，甚至拍着斑的肩膀说道：“斑，你怎么了，怎么没精打采的。”

　　“没、没什么。”斑应道，柱间这个时候倾尽了壶中的酒，爽快的将它们喝掉，他甚至还开始催促起斑，说道：“像个男子汉一样的喝掉吧！”

　　斑在柱间的催促下喝完了那壶酒，柱间看着他，然后说道：“要不要去外面兜兜风。”

　　斑摇摇头，说道：“不、不用了。我现在应该回去准备准备明天的事情。”

　　“那就等你回来了。”柱间这个时候没有酒水，干脆就拿茶水替代着，“凯旋！”

　　斑举杯：“凯旋。”他放下酒杯，同柱间一起出了居酒家的门，柱间望着天上忽然说道：“斑，明天会是个好天气。你快看看天！”

　　斑顺着他的目光望去，说道：“是啊。”可即使是再好的日头，也没有办法照去他心头的阴霾，再晴朗的天空，也没有办法让他跟自己所爱并肩而行。

　　想到今晚柱间说的那些话，斑不禁觉得有些意兴珊珊，即便是心中有数的事情，可最终，柱间还是没有给他一丝一毫的机会。

　　斑都不知道自己是怎样跟柱间道别的，他此时就像是黑夜中的一缕幽魂，在木叶的街道上飘荡着，直到街道上的黑暗将他就此吞没。

　　

　　斑第二天就这样启程了，在天还没有亮的时候，就带领着自己的精锐出动。

　　柱间从扉间的嘴巴里知道了这件事情，嘀咕道：“有必要这么赶吗？”

　　扉间说道：“虽然没有必要，但是斑是个有野心的家伙。他这次出战这么重要的任务，很可能是为了挽回在族老心目中的分数。”

　　“为自己当族长铺路吗？”柱间望着雷之国的方向，然后说道，“你这么说有失偏颇，毕竟泉奈对斑十分尊敬。”

　　“那些族老最擅长的可不就是这样吗？”扉间轻蔑地笑了，“泉奈年少有为，如今也比他先成家，假如水峪真的为泉奈生下了宇智波的长孙，那族长的位置还另说。”

　　“泉奈不会答应的。”

　　“是人总是会变的。”扉间直接说道，“不是每个人都像我一样，都对不务正业的兄长这么好。”

　　“什么叫做不务正业，”柱间抗议道，他朝扉间看了一眼，说道：“你的兄长已经嫁给别人，理论上来说，是不可以抛头露面的。”

　　扉间嗤笑一声，对于这个回答十分不屑，然而他说道：“你对泉奈的评价不错，你很喜欢他吗？”

　　“你们最近怎么都那么在意我是喜欢谁、在乎谁，”柱间不耐烦说道，这个时候扉间却忽然说道，“谁都这么在意？”他的语气带着评估和疑问，柱间因为他的语气，话到嘴边，又打算让它被说出来时显得更平平无奇些。

　　“年轻人闹别扭而已。你也不要在意……”柱间截断了扉间的话，希望就这样终结这个话题，不知为何，这个问题，他不想跟任何人讲起。  
　　  
　　两个人话说回头，扉间落下一个总结：“斑这么做，族老会很支持他。如果你为了辉夜好，就让斑来教导他吧，他们确实需要一些亲近，来保障辉夜的安全。”

　　柱间这个时候双手抱胸，如果可以的话，他希望扉间的话是错的。

　　但是对于扉间，他还是回复道：“我会照你说的考量的。”

　　之后，他便按照过往的步调来料理那些繁琐的事情，每每觉得疲倦时，他便想起扉间说的那些话，不由振作了精神。他的小怪物在月见的怀抱里总是不那么安分，只有到柱间的怀里才是个又乖巧又可爱的小男孩。他望着柱间时，总爱眨着他又圆又大的眼睛，在柱间的注视下流露出近乎腼腆的神态，看上去格外讨人喜爱。柱间摸着他的头时，想起那些话时，总不免充满着忧虑。

　　唯一可以称得上是好消息的是田岛快要回来了，因为那支深入雷之国的奇袭部队，很多情况都在扭转着。田岛的事务也就不那么紧要，甚至别人都可以将他的工作取而代之，当能够脱身的时候，田岛就此步上归程。

　　回来的那一天，柱间是先在木叶接应着田岛，田岛回来的时候风尘仆仆，可看精神十分飒爽，显然并没有什么特别的情况。只是归来的人也只有田岛那一批驻守在抱月城中的人，柱间便有些好奇。

　　“斑呢？他怎么没有跟你们一起回来？”柱间直接问道。

　　田岛望了他一眼，道：“他现在还陷入在雷之国，想要抽身出来，还需要一阵。”

　　“那他传回来的消息呢？”柱间想起最近看到的文件，不由地质问道，他此时的语气甚至有些严厉。

　　这也正是田岛所心烦的，他只是透露了一点消息给柱间。

　　“斑太急功近利了，我在他进入雷之国之前就说过，不要什么事情都做的那么快。”田岛的脸色并不好看，作为一个父亲，他对于斑的脾性实在是了解得十分透彻，“但是他收不住手，现在他要出来也很困难。他招惹太多敌人了。”

　　“那接应的人呢？”柱间说道，“你就这样子回来吗？抛下你的儿子！”

　　“接应的人一直都在抱月城的边界，”田岛说道，“你不要这样说，他如今出不来，我也非常担心。但是你这里也有族老施加的压力，我只有先回来。”

　　田岛对于柱间的指责，脸色变得有些难看，柱间知道自己一时心急说错了话，于是抱住了他，说道：“你回来了，那我就可以出去了。让我去接应斑，我一定会把你的儿子带回来的。”

　　田岛一阵沉默，尽管这样的发展在他的意料之中，凡事想要周全的千手柱间太有可能做出这样的事情。他只能握住柱间的手，拍拍他的手背，却怎么也说不出放他去接应的话。

　　直到柱间用眼神催促着他，他才缓缓说道：“你走了，辉夜怎么办？”

　　“辉夜有月见她们，他现在已经断奶了，不会哭哭啼啼的。就是像个小怪兽一样的，让你没办法安心工作。”

　　这个比喻让田岛露出一丝微笑，他最终叹了口气，说道：“你可真是个不称职的妻子，既然我不答应你也还会去，我当然还是答应你的。”

　　“哎，你可真是个聪明的中年人。”柱间抱紧了他，“我会让你的儿子回来的。”

　　“还有我的妻子。”

　　“是的是的，遵命，田岛大人。”

　　  
　幕六十六

　　对于柱间的决定，扉间称不上支持，只是将一切安排妥当，让柱间安心上路，可他还是用沉默来表达自己的抗议。

　　自己弟弟这样的态度，柱间习以为常，每当他为宇智波们做出些扉间不认同的决定时，弟弟总是这样回应着自己。

　　因为执行着久违的外派任务，柱间本人甚至可以称得上兴奋。他朝着雷之国火速赶去，因为单人单骑，在连夜兼程之下，柱间来到了抱月城，接应他的人是留在这里的猿飞族长，猿飞为他提供了一应情报和在雷之国内可能存在的接应点。柱间在抱月城休息了半天，最后重新在夜色的掩护下，穿越过了边界，绕开了那些巡逻、布防的士兵及忍者。

　　上一次深入雷之国，都可以追溯到了辉夜还没出生的时候。那时候的繁华景象也让柱间记忆犹新，只是这一次再深入，一切都有了许多不同。从前繁华的城镇，这个时候萧条了许多，因为取得了通关的文书，柱间伪装成了流民，混杂在他们之间来到各个城镇，也因为人多口杂，打听斑等人的消息也变得十分容易。

　　他来到的第三座城镇是当初雷之国大名选择的都城，这里还是受到比其他地方更好的善待，至少赌场还能保留下来。无论是和平还是战乱，总有一群人在醉生梦死，赌场里的家伙正是如此，在这个时节，这里的家伙也生活得不赖，就像是生命力顽强的蟑螂。柱间买好了筹码，喝着酒同这些一看就不是善类的家伙们赌博，因为面孔新，他还被人拐弯抹角的盘问着。

　　在柱间输的第四把，站在他旁边的高个男人说道：“嘿，你的运气看起来可真不怎么样。”

　　“这么明显的事情，就不要再说出来了。”柱间耷拉着脸，因为易容的缘故，他看上去像个脸色蜡黄的中年人。

　　“时运不济还来赌什么？”

　　“话不是这么说，时运不济才要赌赌。”柱间一脸严肃的纠正道，他逗乐这桌的庄家，庄家一边收走他的筹码，一边笑道：“我们可最喜欢像您这样的客人了。看您是生面孔，打哪里来的？”

　　“砂之国。”

　　高个的说道：“也是逃过来的？逃的可真不是地方，应该往南边跑，那里要安全得多。”

　　柱间只有一脸晦气，道：“我原先来做生意，觉得雷之国挺好，生意好做，治安又好。”

　　“哈，那都是过去的事情啰！”庄家这个时候都忘记吆喝着大家下注，他说道，“现在乱的很，还有搅混水的人。”

　　别的人自然是不答应：“喂，庄家，还赌不赌啊！”

　　庄家骂回去：“赌！你早就输到当裤子了，现在他妈的连手指都不想要了是不是！来，到你爷爷这里来下注！”

　　那个人灰溜溜的躲了起来，其他人哄堂大笑，柱间则是唉声叹气的样子，看着他这幅衰样，高个的说：“算你倒霉，刚来到这里，就打了起来。”

　　“我就这点钱了，还是赌吧！”柱间直接推了剩下的筹码，这样一头送上门来的肥羊，庄家自然就笑纳了。他开始摇起骰子，柱间伸长了脖子等点数出来，可庄家一开盅，结果直接让柱间跟着一群人一块绿了。

　　“通杀！”庄家挣得满盆满钵，柱间这时候丧气问了句，“哎，待不下去了，我就想问问哪里不那么乱的。”

　　“傻瓜，现在雷之国哪里都乱。”庄家得意地说道，“只是你要注意了，距离这里东五十里外的城镇，特别乱。那里可不只是在打仗，还有忍者。”庄家说完了，立刻收了声，然后看着柱间说道，“你还赌不赌，不赌别碍着我做生意！”

　　柱间摆了摆手，垂头丧气的出了门。等待出了门之后，他把脸一抹，腰杆挺直，向着庄家说的那个最乱的地方而去。

　　

　　庄家所说的那个地方，正驻扎着三伙人马，都是当初雷之国大名的旧部。如今各自占山为王，谁也不服谁的，经过一段时间的内斗，如今最有希望的正是他们三组人马。而现在他们之所以将这块地方包围，只是因为他们要围剿一伙人。

　　斑正是他们围剿的对象。

　　他如今成了赢家的奖杯，谁要是能够拿到他的首级，谁就能够继承雷之国大名的位置。于是，他们三人的兵马将斑藏身的山林围得水泄不通，又派出各自得力的忍者去林中猎杀。

　　屈指算起来，这已经是围剿的第七天。

　　经过数次的交锋，斑等人的武器和符咒应该已经消耗殆尽，而连续七日的攻击，查克拉也所剩无几。

　　就在夜色深沉的晚上，第八次的围剿悄无声息的进行了。在夜色和枝叶的掩护下，三队忍者悄然进入了林中。他们的同伴用尸体和标记为他们指明了斑等人的所在，而现在他们正要去收割胜利的果实。

　　柱间一个人跟上了他们，但费心去寻找对他而言实在太过麻烦，柱间的解决办法十分简单，他来到山林的中心地带，在快速结印之下，树木的根虬迅速生长着，更为繁茂的树木拔地而起，原本已经十分茂密的森林，很快连下脚的地方都没有，所有人都只能通过攀爬枝藤来移动。这样大面积的树界降临，自然也不能使用火攻，不然烧起来的火海可能会牵连一整座山。

　　木遁是千手柱间的标志性忍术，几乎所有人都在第一时间认识到千手柱间来了。

　　这个讯息就是柱间留给斑的。

　　如果斑还有余力，那么他就可以找到自己。

　　柱间随后分出大量的木遁分身，将“自己”密布在树界当中。当然，如果能解决掉部分敌人，那就更好了。

　　柱间维持着自己的姿态，隐藏起来，树界范围内开始出现了小规模的打斗，柱间维持着观望的态度，至少到目前为止，没有出现斑的忍术。

　　黑夜成了忍者们最好的掩护，月光几乎透不进树界的范围，茂密的树冠将月光遮的一丝不露，在伸手不见五指的黑暗之中，谁如果发出响声或者火光，都是再明显不过。

　　这个时候，落雷劈开了树冠的一部分，照出一块清辉洒落的地方。柱间则和自己的木遁分身通了气，朝那个足够胆大的人发起进攻。藤蔓开始防不胜防的攻击，前往歼灭敌人的柱间成了可以被捕捉的目标，战斗以让人目不暇接的速度展开了。柱间活跃在林木之中，藤蔓是他外延的感知，也是他干扰敌人的利器，而凡事有胆子朝他近身攻击的人，都会受到千手家怪力的洗礼。

　　柱间此时是一个比斑更好的目标，承受着被人围攻的巨大压力。

　　可就在一阵之后，柱间感觉到战斗的节奏被什么人打乱了，那些施加在他身上的压力逐渐减小。

　　借着那落雷击出的月光，柱间的目光落在另外一个人身上，明明是雷忍的打扮，却说不出的熟悉。

　　那人突然对柱间露出了笑容，然后对着同样是雷忍的同伴，施展出了熟悉的体术，那双因为写轮眼而暗红的眼眸在黑暗中发亮，柱间也不由露出了笑容。

　　他终于跟斑汇合了。

　　

　　柱间和斑背靠着背，两个人的体术就像是一道旋风般，将敌人带入到他们的节奏当中，再被这两人毫不留情的击倒在地。柱间可以感觉到，斑的查克拉已经接近枯竭，他用近乎耳语的声音询问道：“你的队员呢？”

　　“他们在休息。”斑快速的回答道，柱间这个时候，拉住斑的手，将他整个人当做武器一样旋转着，而斑的腿则踢在围殴上来的数人身上。借着那股旋力，柱间和斑趁没有人来得及围堵，突围而出。他们的身形在林中几次起落，又凭借着木遁的掩护，不过几个呼吸间就消失踪迹。

　　擅长追踪术的雷忍正打算追踪，这个时候却被同伴制止，那个人说道：“与其追他们，不如去外围布防，阻止他们突围。”

　　这样自然是有一定的道理，于是他们只是在附近做下了几处陷阱，为柱间他们添些麻烦，便朝外围退去。

　　千手柱间也来到了这里，这无疑有利有弊。如果成功，那将是对火之国的一次重创。

　　而这个时候，斑已经带着柱间来到了藏身的山洞。斑这个小队比想象中还要狼狈一些，千手香正蹲在洞口，也是查克拉几乎耗尽的样子，其他的六人身上或多或少都包裹着绷带。

　　当看到柱间的时候，千手香兴奋的站起来，然后问：“有没有吃的！”

　　柱间哭笑不得地把身上的干粮全部拿出来，分给他们几人。

　　他说道：“你们吃完了就赶紧给我汇报情况，这个时候突围是最好的，不然他们提高警惕之后，想要再逃就困难了。”

　　这些都是再现实不过的事情，几个人干粮就清水的狼吞虎咽。斑像头孤狼一样站在洞口，柱间走过去，说道：“你情况怎么样？”

　　“一切正常。”

　　“有想过怎么突围吗？”

　　斑转过身说道：“原本没把握，你来了，我就有把握了。”

　　柱间笑着给了他一个拥抱：“那真的是太好了。”

　　在斑的侦测当中，因为季节的原因，在这座山上的一层有瀑布，如果有办法从瀑布上落下而不死，那么他们可以从水路离开这一块的封锁。走陆地上，他们随时都有可能被敌人包抄。

　　柱间看了下周遭的泥土湿润度，说道：“这里前两天才下过雨，所以瀑布的水成了一个麻烦。”

　　“足够湍急，但是有木遁的话，存活几率大了很多。”

　　“这么一说，我大致也懂了。”柱间转头冲洞里吆喝一嗓子，“你们准备好了没！”

　　“准备好了！”

　　柱间对斑露出微笑：“那趁他们还没反应过来，我们赶紧动身吧。”

　　斑的心跳因为柱间的笑容而狂跳了几拍，他点了点头，先走几步为柱间他们带路。瀑布的位置落差偏高，因为几日的暴雨，水流湍急，他们站在瀑布的位置望去，隐约能看到一条河流朝着水之国的方向流去。

　　“能从这个地方走，就是绕点路也很值得。”柱间朝下面望去，然后对斑说，“我先走一步，收到我的消息后，不要犹豫，立即跳。”他说完，已经直截了当的一跃而下，三个呼吸之后，一声跳穿过瀑布的噪声被斑听到，斑带着其他人没有丝毫犹豫下落。在瀑布的冲击之下，即使是下落都觉得心口狂跳，更别提水花打在身上的力度。斑眼见着水潭越发接近，就在这个时候，细密的藤蔓织成一道网承接了他们几人的重量，而藤蔓也在缓冲的一瞬间断裂开来。就当斑等人浸入水中的时候，巨大的横木跃水而出，浑身浸湿一身狼狈的柱间坐在横木上，他的木遁将众人兜住，这时候大家才有余力攀上横木。横木在水流的冲刷下一路而下，为了防止横木因为其他的石头阻拦，柱间还要负责疏通前路。

　　他们一路顺流而下，因为动作太过迅速，敌人不及反应，在水路之上还没有形成一道足够有力的防线。

　　而那些仓促设下的防线，也在柱间和斑的强攻下形同虚设。

　　他们在脱出山中范围之后，由水路改为陆路，一行人化整为零地朝着边界进发。为了甩开那些追击他们的人，柱间等人更是打起了游击——只要没有被围堵在一处，获得休息和补给的木叶忍者脱出重围只是时间上的问题。

　　最终，柱间和斑站在雷之国的边界线上，他们这几日的连日奔逃总算到了尾声。

　　地平线上已经现出了曙光，柱间和斑在开始比拼起他们的速度。

　　因为最后一条防线就在前方。

　　柱间的木遁裂开地面，直接破坏了前方士兵的队形，而斑的体术则像是一把尖刀一样，刺入了敌人的内部。千手香作为辅助人员紧跟在后面，而其他人则各自施展着自己拿手的忍术。

　　突破防线之后，抱月城就已经在目光所及的位置，而接应的人也正在抵达的路上。在突破防线的时候，斑和柱间是在前进攻的人员，而此时突破防线，他们又成了殿后的人，千手香和其他还有伤势的人先走一步，只留下柱间和斑两人且打且退。

　　雷忍的落雷疯狂的朝他们攻击，这也是雷忍的反击。柱间开始一套繁复的结印，而斑则运用写轮眼，拱卫在柱间的身旁。

巨大的蛞蝓在一阵烟雾之中出现，柱间带着斑上了蛞蝓，蛞蝓虽然动作缓慢，但是它为战斗中的两人提供了续航辅助，毫无后顾之忧的柱间、斑对其余的雷忍进行碾压式的进攻。

就在这时，他们看到信号弹上了天空，确定千手香一众人被接应之后，柱间和斑才在敌人的首领到达前撤退。

　　回到抱月城内，斑和柱间两个人都发现彼此狼狈得很。各自都觉得样子十分好笑，雷忍的那套落雷战术，虽然只是身体麻痹，但是原来被雷劈中，是会脸黑的啊。柱间拍着斑的头，那过长的头发因为被落雷劈中，现在被柱间一拍都少了半截，让一直披着厚重头发的斑难得清爽一回。

　　“一定是因为你头发缺水，所以一电就焦。”柱间说完就被这个说法逗乐，大笑了起来。

　　斑有些无奈，可看着柱间这样，忍不住拍了一把他的背。

　　“笑够了吧，笑够了我们就回家吧。”

　　“是啊，要回家啊。”柱间朝着城主府走去，路上还面带笑容的同那些跟自己打招呼的士兵挥手——在他们当中可有不少修筑防御工事时的熟面孔，柱间说道，“我可是答应过田岛，要把辉夜的哥哥带回去的。”

　　斑本来走在他的后面，这个时候停下步伐，看着柱间的背影。他的眼神变幻，挣扎的情绪在一瞬间又被这一次救援的回忆种种所淹没。这个时候柱间转身回头看他，问道：“我背后怎么了？”

　　斑说道：“没什么，就是断了一截。看来头发水分多，也不耐电啊。”

　　“真是可恶的雷忍！”

　　斑附和着柱间，压抑着胸口涌上的复杂情绪。他是柱间重要的人，他很清楚的明白这点，可是如今这身份上又叠加了一个他内心无法认同的新身份——辉夜的哥哥。

　　他能否定吗？

　　他不能。他是如此眷恋这个身份所带来的在意与关注。

　　他如何也不能忘记看到木遁出现时，内心的悸动。

　　“等辉夜能够学习忍术了，就让我来教导他吧。当初泉奈也是我一把手教大的。”

　　柱间回过头说：“早就在等你这句话了，我和你父亲都很期待。”

　　“我会让辉夜成为一个杰出的忍者的。”斑轻声说道。

他深吸一口气，让心中的那股不甘再度沉寂。

柱间对他笑着，招呼他到城主府休息：“好了，我相信你。这次的事情终于了结了，我们可以回去了。”

柱间的脸上透着任务完成的快活，在他看来，前方已经是回去的路了。在家里，他的丈夫和孩子正在等待着他。  
　幕六十七

　　四月的时节，是村子里樱花开放最好的时候。美丽的花朵缀满了枝头，倘若家里多种植几株樱花树，这样绚烂的场景实在是值得人反复观赏。

　　月见这个时候却没有什么闲情逸致去观看着走廊外、池塘边的花树，她的眼睛四处逡巡着，可是哪里都看不到她的小主人宇智波辉夜。

　　当男孩子长到有自我主张的时候，往往都是很难找到他的人，因为怎么也比不上无忧无虑的孩子有闲，没办法时时刻刻去盯着他，一转眼的功夫，这些长着腿的淘气包就会跑得没影，等到他惹出什么事情的时候，你才会发现他的“冒险”。

　　宇智波辉夜有着五岁男孩应该有的行动力与超过这个年纪的破坏力，毕竟没哪个孩子学忍术的时候，能够得到斑的教导，即使是年轻时候体术不错的月见，在面对资质超群的辉夜时，也会因为年纪而有些疲于奔命。你看，她现在可不是又在找吃完早饭后就没了影子的辉夜吗？

　　“辉夜少爷，辉夜少爷。”月见认命的在走廊上喊着辉夜的名字。这个时候，正在打扫房间的蜜豆打开房间，看着月见额头上冒出来的汗，说道：“辉夜少爷又不见了吗？”

　　月见露出无奈的笑容，辉夜的失踪简直是司空见惯。可她想起了什么，就问道：“田岛大人在家吗？”

　　蜜豆小声说道：“在的，田岛大人这几天都在家练字呢。所以你可小声一点，不然田岛大人又要打小少爷的屁股了。”

　　月见叹了口气，点了点头。

　　又是三年过去，在月见看来，千手柱间进门的时间回忆起来，近的就好像是在昨日，她还能回忆起身穿白无垢的柱间是怎样步履轻巧的迈进宇智波家的大门。可是转眼间，连辉夜的出生都要追溯到五年前了。作为父亲的田岛大人随着小儿子的日渐长大，又重新捡起了严父的形象，毕竟面对不懂事的小皮猴，一味的怀柔只会让淘气的孩子蹬鼻子上脸。作为父亲，也应该让最小的孩子拥有敬畏之心。

　　想起辉夜少爷被田岛大人打屁股哭得凄惨的场景，月见就觉得十分心疼，恰好又是柱间大人出门的时候，就是真的打疼了孩子也没有人能够制止。

　　哪怕是淘气的小子，也还是多一事不如少一事。

　　月见于是沉默下来，只是四处观望着，看看哪里有风吹草动，好找出自己顽皮的小少爷。

　　庭院中的樱花树因为春风拂过，而发出沙沙的声响，春风拂动了脆弱的花瓣，不时有淡粉色的落英从空中飘零而落，浮在泛起涟漪的湖面之上，这一派景色可惜月见无暇欣赏。

　　宇智波辉夜正用不符合他这个年龄的耐心潜伏在花树上，经过千手柱间精心照料的樱花树，盛放的时候藏起一个小男孩绰绰有余。为了能够达到自己的目的，辉夜还捂着自己的口鼻，免得因为花粉而打出喷嚏。从缝隙中窥见月见和蜜豆交谈完毕，辉夜攀着树枝，朝着墙上飞跃而去，当手触及到墙上的瓦头时，辉夜手上一个用力，一拧腰就这么跃出了樊笼。他甫一落地，就像过去的那几次一样，打量了四周，发现没有人看到自己的时候，就理了理自己的衣服，朝着自己认识的男孩家走去。

　　他可不想被自己的父亲捉去练字，拿着毛笔跪坐在书房里写着自己的名字，那可真是太无聊了！

　　比起写大字，他还是更想去河边捉鱼。他所认识的男孩耕平可是捉鱼的好手，明明只是比自己大几个月，可是捉鱼的本事真是一流呢。

　　辉夜笑嘻嘻的朝着耕平家的方向走去。耕平是商人的儿子，父亲经营着村子里的蔬菜鱼肉，每日忙于生计，自然没有时间照料起孩子，在村子里，自然有一帮孩子们聚集在一起玩耍，辉夜上个月才训练到能够偷跑出来，陆陆续续找耕平玩了四五回，在辉夜看来，没有比能够从小溪里抓到鱼虾的耕平更会玩乐的人了。

　　打扮光鲜的小少爷最后在村口的位置发现了皮肤被日头晒得黝黑的耕平，因为眼角瞥见了视线内的一个人，辉夜只从墙后探出一个头喊着自己的伙伴。

　　“耕平、耕平啊。”

　　耕平起初还没听到他的声音，直到辉夜忍无可忍的拿着小石子朝他丢了过去。

　　“哎哟！”阿辉瞪着眼睛找寻罪魁祸首，看到了鬼鬼祟祟的辉夜，这才小跑过去，“干什么，好痛！”

　　“我来找你玩，我们赶紧去河边吧！”辉夜抓着耕平的手就要跑。

　　“喂，你还没说为什么用石子砸我！”

　　“看到了认识的人。”辉夜不耐烦的说着。

　　耕平被兴冲冲的辉夜拉得踉跄，想要不被任性的小少爷拖在地上跑，就得跟着他一起跑起来。耕平连同人打个招呼的机会都没有，就这样被一路拽到了村后的小溪旁。这条由后山而来的溪水，水高也就没过耕平的大腿，里头有不少跟大人指头差不多长的小鱼和河虾，辉夜兴致勃勃的把耕平拉到小溪边，说道：“耕平，我也要抓鱼，你来教我，我要抓给柱间吃。”

　　耕平不知道柱间是谁，平白无故跑了小半个村的他直接一屁股坐在了地上，大口喘着气，看着兴致高昂的辉夜质问道：“你、你是怪物吗，都不、不累的……呼！”

　　辉夜说：“不累！耕平你就是运动太少了。”

　　他蹲在一边，托着腮等待着耕平体力恢复，留着齐耳黑发的辉夜看上去和个女孩子差不了多少，耕平被他瞧得不太自在。歇了一会就站起来，嘟囔着：“好了好了，我休息好了。”

　　他教着辉夜脱下鞋袜，把裤子一直捋起到腿根的位置。耕平的腿上还有着被蚊虫咬过的红斑，辉夜的就是白白嫩嫩的像藕节一样。

　　“真是个小少爷……”耕平老气横秋的嘟囔着，然后带着辉夜一起下水。

　　溪水在这个时节还有些冰凉，耕平和辉夜下水后先打了个激灵，然后才把注意力放在那些从他们脚边游窜开的游鱼上。

　　“嘿！”辉夜率先去捉，可那滑不溜丢的鱼一奋力就从他手上逃了出去，辉夜手上只残留着那游鱼的滑腻感。而耕平就轻松多了，他“嘿”一声，已经抄起一条小鱼甩上岸边，那翕张着腮的鱼在尘土上弹了弹，可只能“死不瞑目”的干躺着。

　　辉夜又学着耕平的动作试了几次，最后一下差点没把鱼给掐死，最后只能瞪着眼睛看着耕平抄起一条又一条的小鱼。耕平被小少爷瞪得有些发毛，说道：“看着我干什么？！”

　　“你是不是私藏了什么诀窍？”辉夜朝他扑了过去，两个人在水里扑腾起来，一下子打起了水仗。辉夜胜在身手敏捷，耕平胜在经验丰富，最后两人从头湿到脚。

　　小孩子的气性来得快去得快，辉夜看着耕平的狼狈样子开始哈哈大笑，可笑了没一会，就感觉到身子一轻——他被人拎了起来。

　　“辉夜，原来你在这里。”十分平静的声音在辉夜头顶山响起，辉夜没来由打了阵哆嗦。

　　辉夜咽了口唾沫：“兄、兄长。”

　　斑淡淡地说：“你今天的功课是扔五百次手里剑。”

　　辉夜在他的手上，同先前被耕平抄起来的死鱼没有太大的区别。辉夜甚至不敢要求斑把自己放下来，只是僵直着身体，而耕平则看着平日被人毕恭毕敬行礼的斑，已经是大气不敢喘一声。浑身穿着黑色綉有宇智波纹样的宽大衣服，过于茂密的黑发让他的五官不甚分明，仿佛笼罩在阴影之中。

　　耕平从水里出来，对于自己先前的战利品看都不看一眼，只是站在一旁等待着斑的发落。

　　辉夜这个时候也说不出话，只能小声说道：“我衣服是湿的，兄长你把我放下来吧。”

　　而斑直接看了他一眼，继续说道：“月见担心你，于是跟我说你不见了。辉夜，你年纪还小，还有许多功课要做。”

　　他改拎为抱，然后看了一眼耕平，道：“可以自己回去吗？”

　　耕平傻傻地点了点头，就看到斑转眼消失在自己的面前，如果不是岸边还有辉夜的鞋子，他还意识到发生了什么。

　　辉夜的兄长看起来真恐怖，而且已经是大人了！

　　这个时候，山风吹过，身上的衣服湿透了的耕平狠狠地打了个喷嚏。

　　

　　回到宇智波家的辉夜待遇自然要比耕平好多了，月见心疼地把他从斑的胳膊上抱下来，用毛巾替他擦拭着头发，再带去房间里换上一件干净的衣服。湿漉漉的衣服带走了体温，可辉夜还更慌张些。

　　“月见，父亲不知道我出去了吧？”他软着声音问道，月见则用手帕替他擦干净鼻子里流出来的清鼻水。

　　“这下子肯定会知道的。”月见说道，看到辉夜沮丧的样子，数落道，“小少爷真是的，待在家里不好吗，为什么一定要出去！要是得了感冒可怎么办。”

　　“哪有那么容易感冒。”辉夜穿好自己的干净衣服，然后探头看着正襟危坐等待的兄长。

　　而下一刻，斑的眼睛就落在他的身上，然后问：“准备好了吗？”

　　辉夜艰难地点点头，就跟着斑朝着道场而去，好完成自己今日的功课。

　　  
　　幕六十八

　　辉夜心里面有许多个小问题。

　　为什么两位兄长已经是大人了，而他还这么矮？

　　为什么柱间明明跟两位兄长差不多，却可以管自己的父亲叫田岛，而不是跟着叫父亲？

　　为什么自己是柱间的孩子，而外面的人差不多都是像月见这样妇人的孩子？

　　外面的世界真的跟家里差别太大了。

　　耕平也有自己的兄弟，但是都是比耕平更小的孩子，最小的还在妈妈的怀里吃奶。

　　那些问题都被辉夜憋在了心里，他想等柱间回来，再去问柱间。

　　出去都一个月了的柱间要什么时候才回来呀？

　　

　　“辉夜！注意力！”一个低沉的声音把沉浸在自己小世界的辉夜给喊了回来，辉夜打了个激灵，定睛一看，自己的两把手里剑都脱靶了。

　　这下子跟捅了马蜂窝差不多，辉夜已经僵直了身体，他慢慢的抬起头，好打量着斑的神情。

　　他的长兄这个时候正双手抱胸，皱着眉头看着他，辉夜小声说道：“对、对不起。”

　　“在战场上，可不会有让你说对不起的时间。”斑走到了辉夜的位置，信手一挥，靶上的要害已经被他的手里剑洞穿，“你的敌人就会让你和那个靶子一样，辉夜，你想变成这样吗？”

　　辉夜摇了摇头，他咬着自己的嘴唇，在道场上奔跑起来，为了给他训练用，田岛改造了家里的小道场，在周围布置了十余个手里剑靶子，错落的分布在各处。而辉夜的任务就是在移动中，把手里剑给插上那些靶子。小小的人在道场内尽自己努力的快速移动，扔出的手里剑准头不一的落在靶上。等辉夜跑了一圈之后，他微微喘息的站在了斑的面前，等到斑宣布他的成绩。

　　斑的目光从几个靶上扫过，认真起来的辉夜在同龄人中当然能算得上出类拔萃，只有一个靶子脱靶了。

　　他冷淡地说道：“还不错，继续。”

　　辉夜的任务是五百把手里剑准头投掷，为了达到这个数目，辉夜只能反复的在道场内移动着。斑则站在一旁，关注着他。

　　虽然他很早就答应了柱间，但是对辉夜的调教还是从半年前开始的，这个精力日渐旺盛的孩子，应该用学习忍术来消耗他的过剩精力。而在这三年之间，柱间和田岛间的职责也发生了微妙的调换，扉间有意识地把一些重要的事情交代给了柱间，而随着身上的旧伤频繁复发，田岛的工作也渐渐的移交在了斑的手上。

　　尽管斑十分忙碌，可因为答应了柱间，他每日仍旧会陪辉夜做一些训练。

　　这让他有比过去更多的时间来观察自己的小弟。

　　斑试图在辉夜的身上来寻找柱间的影子，和他初遇时候的柱间，也是留着类似的头发，可即便是五官相似，但是神采上终究还是差距太大。

　　他的小弟，说到底不过是个被宠坏的小少爷。斑看着辉夜身上新换上的衣服，和那过于纤细柔嫩的手臂：他小弟的童年比他们家中的任何人都要幸福得多；两位父亲都是家族的族长，田岛早就不再那么严厉，而柱间更是相当疼惜辉夜。说辉夜备受他人宠爱，真是一点都不过分。

　　扔完五百支手里剑的辉夜躺在地上，一身衣服从里湿到了外头，手沉得抬不起来。他听到斑轻浅的脚步声，走过来的兄长把他从地上捞了起来，辉夜却不知道为什么觉得自己更紧张了些。

　　“累了吗？”斑问道。

　　“……”辉夜回答他的只有一阵轻喘。

　　斑继续说道：“我带你去找月见，洗过澡吃过午饭后就好了。下午我回来之前，记得绕着家里跑五圈。”

　　辉夜说道：“知、知道了。”

　　“当初父亲可是要严格多了，”斑淡淡地说道，“那时候宇智波宅还没有这么大，我和泉奈都要绕着村子跑，还没有刀长，却要拿着刀跟敌人拼杀。现在村子安全多了，所以你也就轻松多了。”

　　辉夜瘪起了嘴，心里有些委屈，可他知道斑的性格，如果真的哭出声，大概也不会有什么反应。小孩子哭也是要看对象的，辉夜忍了忍，把泪花逼了回去。

　　月见在前院，要走过去还有一阵子。辉夜等呼吸平缓下来，还是忍不住向斑问了一句：“兄长，为什么我和你、泉奈兄长差这么多？我什么时候能像你们这么大？”

　　“你比我们小二十岁，慢慢长大吧。”

　　“那为什么柱间却和你们看起来差不多？”辉夜继续问道。

　　斑低头看着他，辉夜看着那双望着自己的空洞眼睛，隐约意识到自己问到了一个不该问的问题，这个时候斑回答道：“这个问题，你可以去问父亲，或者是柱间。”

　　辉夜困惑着望着斑，而斑则没有继续理会。前院的月见远远看到他们走过来，就上前接过了辉夜，辉夜软软地跟她说道：“月见，我好累啊，我想吃红豆丸子。”

　　月见说：“红豆丸子只有洗干净才能吃，我们先去洗一洗。”

　　辉夜应了一声“嗯”，他被月见抱着，攀着月见的肩头，离他越来越远的斑站在走廊的位置看着樱花。辉夜咬着自己的大拇指，他从来就不懂自己的大哥哥们，尽管泉奈每次回来都会买玩具给他。

　　

　　中午的时候，月见给辉夜额外准备了红豆丸子当点心。

　　这个时候，辉夜也看到自己躲了小半天的父亲。三年的时间让田岛的鬓角更见了一些霜白，眉目间的痕迹有些深，看上去严肃得很。辉夜却不怎么怕他，在他走进来的时候，甜甜地叫着：“父亲大人好。”

　　田岛点了点头，然后在主位坐下，也没有斥责辉夜坐的样子不够端正。

　　一家父子三人沉默地用着饭，唯一的声响就是辉夜因为不能很好的控制筷子而发出的磕碰声。田岛给他订的规矩是吃完饭才可以吃甜品，于是辉夜边吃着自己不爱的主食，边眼巴巴的看着红豆丸子，等碗里好不容易见底了，他把碗一搁就打算开动了。可就是这个时候，田岛也放下碗，问他：“辉夜，你今天跑出去了吗？”

　　辉夜伸出的手一缩，飞快看一眼田岛的神情，觉得自己还是十分安全，便说：“我……我就跑出去一下子，很快就跟兄长一起回来了！”

　　“是被你兄长捉回来的还差不多。”田岛哼了一声，“今天的功课有做完吗？”

　　“都做完了，我手腕好酸的。”辉夜边说边捋起袖子，亮着自己小胳膊展示。

　　田岛看了眼斑，然后说道：“你兄长是为了你好，还不谢谢兄长。”

　　“哦，谢谢兄长。”

　　斑淡淡地“嗯”了一声。询问完辉夜之后，田岛就问起斑近来的工作，他虽然将事情大部分交给了斑，但是大多心里有数，也自然有自己的渠道了解斑做的如何，斑简短的回答着田岛的问题。一旁自觉没有自己事情的辉夜开心的拿起红豆丸子，对于他而言，父亲跟兄长说的话就跟天书差不多，听不懂就干脆不听好了。

　　“……你完成的不错，接下来的安排，就等柱间回来再做打算。”田岛同斑一板一眼的说着。

　　“好的，父亲。”

　　“柱间要回来了！”辉夜兴奋地接了句嘴，他同田岛说着，“父亲，柱间什么时候要回来，我要让柱间看我打靶子！”

　　“快了，就这两天。”田岛也没有计较辉夜的没大没小，而辉夜一想到柱间要回来了，就忍不住站起身，跑到外面去对门口等待传唤的月见说着：“月见月见，柱间要回来了呢！我是不是还有长高？”

　　“真是不稳重……”田岛叹了口气，语气却十分宠溺。

　　斑坐在一旁，就当自己此刻是不存在的，辉夜叽叽喳喳的声音对他没有半点影响，他喝了口茶，继续说道：“父亲，还有件事，需要您亲自过问。泉奈跟我说，大名最近的身体很差，可他还是没有决定好挑选哪位继承人。”

　　“我记得大名之前最中意的，是他的三子？”田岛问。

　　“是的，但是论地位和长幼，家臣们都更为拥戴大名的长子。”

　　田岛询问道：“两位少爷对我们的态度如何呢？”

　　“目前都十分配合，但是……父亲，您知道的，那些贵族们的话听信一小半即可。”

　　“好的，我知道了。”田岛摆了摆手，然后朝着门外说道，“辉夜，你的礼数呢，你想要柱间回来看到你变成一个野孩子吗？”

　　这个时候，辉夜又成了个听话孩子，他从门口探了脑袋进来，朝田岛献媚的笑着。那张可爱的面孔，让人也实在不忍心对他多加责备，田岛叹了口气，朝辉夜招招手，辉夜殷勤的跑了过来。

　　“臭小子。”田岛抽了一记辉夜的屁股，力气根本谈不上大，看着像严父，实际上还是溺爱的姿态。

　　斑推开桌子，说道：“父亲，我还有其他的工作，那件事的后续，我会继续向您禀告的。”

　　田岛也没有挽留他，斑在走出门的时候，又提醒了辉夜一句：“辉夜，记得功课。”

　　“知道了……”待在田岛的身边，辉夜不知不觉也有底气了些，他拖着音调应着，然后就听到斑离开的声音。

　　“没大没小，对兄长要尊敬。”田岛随口教训着，可辉夜的注意力早就到别的上面，他抱着田岛，小声说道：“父亲，我好想柱间，你能让他今天晚上就到家吗？”

　　田岛哼了一声，说道：“你以为我不想吗？”

　　这个家里，当然不会有比丈夫更想妻子的人了！

　　  
　幕六十九

　　辉夜下午午睡之后，又按照斑说的做他的功课，小孩子体力有限，累到没力之后，就闭眼睡了过去，谁闹他他也只是哼哼着反对，但是死活就是不起床。

　　田岛拿辉夜没什么办法，让月见给他留了吃的，又忍不住同斑说不要让孩子太累，斑应了一声，至于会不会听是另外一回事。差不多等到月亮初升的时候，辉夜才睡醒过来，揉着眼睛找到田岛的房间里面。田岛本来正打算看看关于大名那边的消息，没想到辉夜拖着没穿整齐的衣服就过来了。

　　“父亲，柱间回来了吗？”辉夜迷迷糊糊地问着田岛。

　　田岛瞪了一眼跟过来的月见，然后说：“柱间还没有回来。”

　　辉夜这个时候压抑了一个月的思念突然就爆发了，拉着田岛的衣服嚷了起来：“我要柱间，我要柱间！”他边嚷着，那双眼睛边滚着眼泪，模样看起来可怜极了。田岛只觉得小孩子的哭声都要把他吵得头大，使了个眼色，月见马上上前哄着辉夜。

　　“小少爷，柱间大人马上就会回来了。不哭啊，柱间大人看到小少爷哭着这样，得多心疼啊。”月见顺着辉夜的背，仰着头哭喊的辉夜在月见的怀里挣扎着，抽抽搭搭地说，“柱间他走了好久，他是不是不要我了。我要柱间呜呜呜呜……”

　　他扭着自己的小身板，手没有规律的拍打着月见，月见有些为难的抱着辉夜，力气小了压不住，可力气大了却又怕伤害到辉夜。

　　换作是从前，田岛早就要大发雷霆，可这会闹的人是辉夜。辉夜长大这么大，田岛总共也没有对他说过几次重话，就在田岛忍无可忍的时候，突然听到一个熟悉的声音：“哎，是谁弄哭我们的小辉夜？我来教训教训他。”

　　田岛揭开门，就看到大门朝这里走过来的柱间，后面还跟着小跑着替他拿东西的蜜豆。

　　辉夜的哭喊声这个时候就像是一口气被拧上了阀门，他从月见胸口抬起头，哇哇喊着：“柱间、柱间！”

　　在辉夜能说话的时候，因为担心两个“父亲”的称呼会弄晕辉夜，而要是被喊“母亲”他自己也别扭得很，于是教着辉夜喊人的时候，也就只让辉夜喊自己柱间。

　　柱间站在门口，蹲下身朝辉夜张开手臂，辉夜就像颗小炮弹一样的冲进柱间的怀抱里，把眼泪、鼻涕都往上面一蹭。柱间伸手找月见要了手帕，拿着手帕把自己怀里的小花猫抹了遍脸，叹口气：“我这衣服可是三天没洗了。”

　　辉夜还在他怀里抽抽搭搭，先前埋在他怀里猛地吸了口气，这时候就哼哼唧唧的说：“柱间臭臭的。”

　　“嫌我臭就赶紧下来，多大的人了。”柱间作势要把辉夜放下来，可这个时候，嫌臭的辉夜抱紧了柱间，死活不肯下来。而田岛在一边干瞪着，柱间这才想到旁边还有一个人，不太好意思的揉着自己的头发，说道：“这一趟砂之国去太久了，想我没。”

　　田岛不说话，柱间只好自己找台阶下，说道：“我可是想死你了！”

　　“柱间大人可总算回来了，我去准备热水！”蜜豆这时候忽然懂了察言观色，机灵的放下柱间的东西，朝着浴室的方向去了。

　　“你还知道回来。”田岛不悦道。

　　柱间笑嘻嘻地看着他，揉了揉辉夜的头发，说道：“辉夜乖，先去睡，明天再跟你一起玩。”

　　辉夜还打算在柱间怀里赖一阵，可月见这个时候把他接了过去，说道：“小少爷你还没吃晚饭呢，吃完再来找柱间大人吧。”她这么一提醒，辉夜才觉得有些饿，他想了想还是去吃饭，可还是忍不住担心会跑，就说：“我吃完饭就回来哦！”

　　“知道了，快去吧。”柱间应地也快。

　　月见把辉夜抱了出去，她前脚出门，柱间后脚就朝田岛贴了过去，亲吻了田岛抿着的嘴唇，说道：“我这不是回来了嘛，我是真的想你。”他舔吻着田岛的嘴唇，舌头直接探入了田岛的口中，风尘仆仆的身子朝田岛贴紧了，可以感受到他衣下身躯的炽热，显然在砂之国待了一个月，柱间自己也是一身的火气。田岛这个时候才给了柱间好脸色，两个人口舌交缠着，柱间热情的在田岛的嘴里搜刮着，等过了瘾头之后，才舔着嘴唇叹了口气。

　　“等我洗完澡就来搞死你。”他嘴巴上占了便宜，笑嘻嘻的出了房门。

　　“真是不知道礼数。”田岛在他身后不满道，而回应田岛的是柱间爽朗的笑声。

　　正在盛年的千手柱间如今一反当初嫁入宇智波家的深居简出，这三年内重新展露了头角，在战场上“忍者之神”的名头渐渐被叫了起来。而相对的，三不五时的出门任务也成了必不可少的事情，比起他的高调，田岛反而更多的坐镇身后，倒像是和前些年的情形调转过来一样。田岛很清楚这三年里柱间在外的变化，但回到家里还不收敛，可还是第一次呢。

　　“年轻人就是年轻人，才一个月时间就这么昏了头。”田岛碎碎念着，然后脱了外套，熄了房间里的灯。

　　毕竟也是有年纪的人了，田岛靠在枕头上，很快便有了些睡意，要不是有人拉开房门的声音，说不定就真的这么睡了过去。

　　身上的被子被人掀开了，沐浴完之后显得冰凉的身躯贴了上来。最先摸着的是田岛的脚，那修长的手指顺延而上，到了田岛两腿之间。在黑暗之中，有什么贴了上来，喷吐在裤子上的气息有些湿热，就在田岛想是什么情况的时候，湿热的口舌贴了上来。舌头隔着轻薄的布料描摹着田岛的轮廓，用唾液将顶端湿透，田岛不可避免的硬挺了起来，那勃起的形状将裤子都顶起了一个帐篷。

　　柱间脱掉了田岛的裤子，然后把那事物深深的吞入到口中，硬热的性器深入到了喉口，田岛感觉到自己的整个性器都被纳入了柱间的口中，他深吸一口气，不自觉将手放在柱间的头上。十指深入发间，他喘息着，压抑着在柱间嘴巴里干起来的欲望，享受着被柱间用喉口挤压的快感。柱间这时候格外的熟练、老道，将田岛纳入之后，舌头不时的划过柱身，那滋味让田岛不由得一再深呼吸。

　　十指梳理着柱间的发，田岛感受到柱间正前后进退的套弄自己的欲望，他摆着腰迎合着，实在忍不住将被子掀开，低头看着柱间此时的模样。柱间散着他的头发，回应着田岛此时的目光，正抬眼望着田岛。他最后吐出了硬物，用脸颊磨蹭着那根东西，用嘴唇触碰着硬物下的囊袋，当张口含住那里的时候，田岛差点就要忍不住了。

　　“真是个淫荡的家伙。”田岛用自己的性器拍打着柱间的脸颊，看顶端在那张脸上留下痕迹，“你后面是不是已经湿了？”

　　“你摸摸看不就知道了。”柱间如此说道。

　　于是两个人交错着身形，田岛脱掉了柱间的长裤，手指挤入窄小的后穴，那里虽然没有像他说的那样湿润了，可要容纳手指也不是什么困难的事情。稍加抽插之后，更是感觉到肠液开始分泌出来，田岛抽出手指，就能看到手指尖透明的液体在指间拉出淫靡的细丝。

　　“只是舔着男人的硬物你就硬了吗？”田岛掏着柱间的性器，半硬的东西在他手下很快的膨胀了起来，柱间叉开了腿，在田岛的把玩下简直没有余力反驳。

　　舔着性器的嘴巴被田岛挺腰套弄着，柱间发出“唔唔”的含糊声音，田岛边用手插着他的后穴，边抽出自己的性器，用手指稍稍套弄下，便射了柱间一脸的精水，白色的浊液还飞溅在了柱间的胸口。

　　那软下来的事物磨蹭着柱间的脸，柱间配合着将它舔舐干净，然后调整了位置，同田岛面对面。

　　“只有我吃太不公平了，”柱间从脸上沾了些精水，然后抹在了田岛的嘴唇上，田岛看着这个不知礼数的家伙，吻住了他的唇。

　　两个人口舌交缠间，下半身还各自磨蹭着，田岛的手探索着柱间的后穴，等到两手将肉穴撑开成一个小洞时，他便迫不及待的将重新硬起的事物插了进去。柱间坐在田岛的身上，将硬物容纳进自己的后穴，那硬直的事物直插到他后穴的深处，让一个月不曾享受过性爱滋味的柱间呻吟一声，然后便用手撑在地上，摆动自己的腰肢。

　　他的身体如今是成熟男人的轮廓，肩膀宽厚，直到腰身收窄，后臀高翘着，田岛抚摸过去，就能摸到丰厚的臀肉。田岛挤弄着紧致的后臀，让臀肉同自己的囊袋触碰着，每一次的迎合顶弄都让囊袋和后臀交击出羞耻的“啪啪”声。刻意挤压之后，那肉穴似乎也因此变得更紧，就像是肉套子一样的将田岛箍紧，每一次的摩擦都狠狠地擦过肉壁。敏感的肉壁在几百次的抽插后因为肠液而格外滑腻湿润，快速抽送的快感让田岛忍不住屏住呼吸，他坚硬的下体一次次地深入到柱间的最深处，将这个贪欢的家伙操干的大腿紧绷，脚趾蜷起。

　　“就是这样……啊……”柱间呻吟着，恨不得自己的后臀同田岛再也不分开，“用力……再用力……啊。”

　　他坐直了身体，迎合着田岛的一次深入，就像过电一般的刺激让他软下身子，低下头同田岛接吻。田岛索性翻身将柱间压在了身下，将结实的大腿高抬起，用更压迫的姿态朝柱间挺弄，然后低头啃咬着柱间的胸口。

　　那几乎没有爱抚过的乳尖正不知羞耻的挺立着，就像是正待采摘的果实，珊瑚珠似的肉珠被田岛用牙齿反复啃咬着，柱间则迫切地挺着胸，将它们送到了田岛的嘴边。

　　“你这个饥渴的家伙，有没有用别的东西自慰过？”田岛边说边在柱间的后穴里驰骋。

　　柱间这个时候根本没办法开口，只要张口就是一阵阵破碎的呻吟，他只能摆着自己的头，否认着田岛的推断。

　　“一定要又硬又热的阴茎插你才可以吗？”田岛大力抽送着，恨不得将自己的两丸也挤入到柱间的肉穴之中。那被狠狠操弄过的孔穴正因为承接不住过多的淫液而漏着汁水，将两人身下的地方都打湿了。

　　柱间在这个时候夹紧田岛，本来就在巅峰边缘的他们一时间都倾泻而出，感受到滚烫的精水浇淋在后穴里，在高潮回荡中许久才回神的柱间喘息说道：“你是插我才可以。”

　　这个答案无疑是取悦了田岛，田岛低笑着亲吻着他的妻子，汗湿的胸膛抵在了一起。他啃咬着柱间的脖子，然后顺着耳肉说道：“那我一口气插得你够本。”

　　柱间自然也不会示弱，两个人的下半身又在刺激下厮磨起来，田岛和他彼此擦着性器，口舌再度交缠在一起。

　　这个时候门外忽然响起了辉夜的声音，才吃完东西的辉夜说道：“月见，我要去找柱间……”

　　听到声音的柱间还没来得及出声，就被田岛再度插入，他闷哼一声，然后瞪了一眼田岛。

　　门外的月见聪明多了，她看着掩住的房门便劝道：“柱间大人很累了，明天再去找柱间大人吧。小少爷要听话，柱间大人可能好几天都没休息好了……”

　　田岛摆动起自己的腰，用性器骚扰着现在也没“休息”的柱间，而柱间只能咬紧嘴唇瞪着他，门外的辉夜被月见几番劝阻着，可即使这样也差点要拉开了房门。田岛只觉得这个时候的柱间格外的紧致，他趁机连续插弄着柱间，在那湿热的甬道内顶弄着敏感的位置，柱间下半身都要被快感麻痹了，连瞪着田岛的神情看起来都像是在抛着眉眼。

　　“我想要柱间……我想跟柱间一起睡！”辉夜这个时候出奇的固执。

　　田岛对柱间使了个眼色，柱间不满的回瞪他一眼，才忍耐着开口：“辉夜……听、听话。”

　　“柱间！”辉夜伸手就要去拉开房门，可是被红着脸的月见制止着。

　　“辉夜，我、我……唔，今天有点不舒服……”柱间用比平时更沙哑的声音说着，而田岛这个时候正在他体内抽插着，交合的地方因为过于用力的动作，让媚肉都外翻出了些。田岛还嫌此时不够刺激，更用手指在边缘抚摸着。

　　“柱间，你没事吧……”辉夜担心的问。

　　“辉夜听话，柱间我来照顾……”田岛也开了腔，与此同时，他的手指借着缝隙又探入了柱间的后穴，那一瞬间的刺激让柱间整个乏力，只能喘息着。

　　“好吧……”辉夜沮丧的说着，“那父亲要照顾好柱间啊。”

　　田岛边答应着辉夜，边带着柱间展开了新一轮的攻伐。他们的身体交缠着，柱间为了报复田岛，用后穴紧紧夹着性器，有好几次抽插之中，田岛险些就要中了他的招。两个人你来我往，也不知道也过去了多久，眼看着外面的天色露出了鱼肚白，柱间才饕足的亲吻着田岛的嘴唇。两个人这个时候，身上都是黏腻的汗水和淫液，田岛只能从一旁拿着手帕给自己草草清理。

　　清理之后，两个人又躺在床上抱成了一团，脸贴着脸。柱间就着昏暗的光，看着田岛的面孔，他忽然忍不住笑了，笑完就在田岛的脸上亲了一口。

　　“我搞得爽不爽？”

　　田岛要是会回答这个问题也就不是田岛了，中年人只是伸手搓揉着柱间的头发，然后在他额头上轻敲了一记。

　　“没大没小！”

　　“明明都老夫老妻了，害臊什么。”柱间凑过去又在田岛的脸上亲了一口。

　　田岛泄完欲后，就拿眼前这个主动的柱间没有办法，他能做的，只是用口堵着这个家伙的嘴巴。

这样，耳根就清静了。  
　　幕七十

　　辉夜今天起身的比平时都要早，换作往日，他都是要在被子里磨蹭一阵，有时候被父亲撵起来，有时候被斑看得顶不住自己爬起来。他赖床的念头一大早就被“想见柱间”这个想法给磨光了，一睁眼就嚷着蜜豆给自己拿衣服，在蜜豆的帮助下三下五除二的穿好它们，辉夜就兴冲冲地来找柱间。

　　他跑过走廊的声音就像是一辆压了许多货的马车，轰隆隆地就直冲田岛和柱间的房间，屋檐上停着的小鸟都被他给惊飞了。冒冒失失的辉夜杀到了门口，一把拉开门，叫道：“柱间、柱间！”

　　大人们的房间里还有着一夜未散的慵懒的气息，正在穿衣服的田岛瞪了眼辉夜，奈何他在辉夜眼中的威信就像是纸糊得一样，辉夜朝他献媚的笑笑，然后就扑上来抱了他一下：“父亲大人。”边讨好着，边撇着头看着坐在镜子面前由玲子梳头的柱间。梳头的玲子低着头，心里头还有些庆幸。好在方才进屋的时候，就打开窗户透了气，不然那一屋子的味道让小孩子问起来，可真不知道怎么回答呢。

　　柱间看着镜子里头探头探脑的辉夜，笑着说道：“辉夜你又没礼貌，快给你父亲说对不起。”

　　辉夜从善如流，抱着田岛说着：“父亲，对不起，我又不乖了。”

　　他眨着圆圆的眼睛看着田岛，这幅娇生惯养的模样完全就是被田岛惯出来的，田岛自然不会跟他计较，哼了一声就让辉夜站好了。

　　辉夜这个时候就跟柱间邀起功：“柱间，父亲不怪我了。”

　　柱间笑着说：“是吗，你父亲分明是懒得跟你计较。”

　　“那也是不在意了！”辉夜回答道。

　　他蹬蹬地跑到柱间的旁边，搂着他的腰，撒娇起来：“柱间你怎么去了外面那么久，我还以为你不要我和父亲了。”

　　田岛立刻说道：“胡说八道。”

　　柱间则摸着辉夜的头，说道：“外面有些事情要忙，就耽误了。辉夜的功课做得怎么样了？”

　　辉夜立刻抱怨了起来：“兄长好严的，我昨天还扔了五百次手里剑，跑了好多圈。”

　　“我怎么听说是你偷偷跑出去了？”

　　辉夜这个时候就开始打起了哈哈，左顾右盼就是不回答，柱间笑嘻嘻地在他腰上拧了一下，辉夜就倒在他身上，抱着他蹭来蹭去。

　　“柱间你出去了，没有人陪我玩，我才出去的……”

　　“你还有理了，我像你这么大的时候，都能够打赢好几个人了。”

　　“我也可以的！”

　　柱间挑挑眉头，说：“哦，那就说给我听听？”

　　辉夜这时候就兴高采烈的跟柱间讲起自己在外面认识的小伙伴。他一开始跑出去的时候，没人认识他，自然不会有人陪着他玩，还因为一身小少爷的娇惯气被人给嘲笑了，辉夜敢跟自己父亲闹的小脾气哪里受得了，第一回出去就跟人打了一架。不出意外的打服了一帮小屁孩子，连原本是孩子头的耕平都得讨好他。

　　那天刚好斑也不在村子里，辉夜自己玩的一身脏回去，月见最疼他了，给他换了衣服就什么都瞒下来。旁边的田岛可是今天才知道，自己的儿子竟然跑出去跟人打架，好在不丢人，打赢了。

　　柱间边问着话，边给田岛使眼色，别人看不出来，田岛还看不出来他一脸“还是我对孩子最有办法”的得色。

　　被柱间不懂声色套话的辉夜讲起来还是十分高兴，根本没注意到两个大人之间的你来我往。

　　这个时候，柱间摸着他的头，说道：“看来我们的辉夜长大了，都学会打架了。”

　　“我还打赢了！”辉夜说道。

　　“对，还打赢了，真能干。”柱间给辉夜灌着迷汤。

　　辉夜被柱间摸头摸得直笑，这个时候就听到柱间说：“辉夜可要好好谢谢兄长，你的体术可都是斑教你的。”

　　一提起斑，辉夜整个人都蔫了下来，然后应道：“我会谢谢斑兄长的……”

　　一个低沉的声音插了进来：“谢我什么？”说巧不巧，斑从走廊而来，跪正在柱间和田岛的房前，一看就知道他是今天得了空，来专门找辉夜去训练的，斑朝田岛问候道：“父亲早，我来带辉夜去道场。”然后他缓缓抬起头，同柱间也点头打了个招呼。

　　柱间说道：“好久不见，难得你今日有空闲。”

　　斑回道：“你在砂之国做的事帮了不少忙，我这边的压力也减轻了。”

　　柱间笑着说道：“那就好……”他这个时候推了把辉夜，“跟兄长问安呢。”

　　辉夜就像是老鼠见了猫，小声说道：“兄长早上好，我是要谢……谢你教好我体术，让我……让我跟人打架打赢了。”

　　“这样吗？”斑看了一眼辉夜，他脸上没什么表情，不禁让辉夜更怵了，“那以后要更认真点了，只是打败这样的对手还远远不够。”

　　柱间往辉夜的小脑袋轻拍了一下，说道：“你兄长大清早来找你去道场，还不快点去！”

　　辉夜哀怨地看了柱间一眼，柱间仿若未闻，田岛这个时候也不开腔，辉夜只能认命的朝门外走去。

　　斑说道：“先用过早饭再说吧。”

　　柱间一敲掌心，说：“对了，得先用饭才有力气。”他转头看向田岛，“难得早上大家都有时间，月见，就在前厅摆早膳吧。”

　　月见应了一声，她这样周全的人，自然早就有所准备。柱间笑着服侍田岛起来，让斑和辉夜先去前厅，斑落在辉夜的后面，他眼角的余光瞥见这对夫妻的亲密举止，眼神更黯了些。

　　

　　这些年下来，千手柱间与宇智波田岛的恩爱已经变成了众所周知的事情。消息从那些为宇智波宅子帮佣的人口中不胫而走，而任谁也看得出来，有了千手柱间的田岛可跟过去有太多不同，单说脾气，也是好了太多。最近的两年，更是把手里的任务和权力给分到了柱间与斑的手上，虽说也到了年纪，可是对于外姓的人也太过放心了。

　　要不是村内的主事权还在斑的手上，宇智波的族老也不知道有多大的意见。

　　作为最有可能成为族长的斑，这几年也受到了族老们的拉拢。这些古板的人虽说添乱的时候不少，可终究是为了宇智波打算。他们说的最多的，能让斑耳朵磨出茧子的话就是，不要让那个千手的外姓人影响到宇智波家族，不要让木叶成了他们千手的天下。斑已经不再是二十出头的愣头青，而巩固自己的地位，的确也需要他们的帮扶，于是就同他们欲拒还迎的应酬起来。

　　当然，内心始终都在嘲笑那帮家伙：你们以为千手柱间是什么人？

　　千手柱间是什么人？

　　他的内心中可从来没有族别这样的私心，斑对此再清楚不过。那个站在山崖上的少年，是纠缠他无数个日日夜夜的梦，当初许下的心愿，如今在夜深人静之时，时常拷问他的内心。

　　假如一切可以重来……

　　他昨天又梦见了柱间，是为了他而冲进祠堂的柱间……手指带着药物涂抹到他的皮肤上，那种触觉似乎还停留在自己的皮肤上。

　　可是清晨的鸟鸣叫破了春日的梦，他起身的时候就想到，今天有时间带辉夜去道场。

　　他得履行他答应柱间的事情，当一个好兄长。

　　他已经没办法当个让父亲引以为豪的儿子，似乎也只有做个好兄长来弥补这些，斑不禁麻木的想着。

　　前厅已经按照吩咐的布置好了，斑坐在自己一贯的位置上。辉夜不自在的坐在他旁边，斑抬头的时候，就看到大步迈进来的柱间。

　　柱间冲他笑了笑，说道：“你父亲走路就是慢。”

　　斑根本不想听他说着这些事情，他沉默了一下，拿两人的工作启了话头：“木叶现在建设的差不多了，可以考虑让更多的人进入到木叶之内。”

　　柱间的神情改变了些，他叹了口气：“是啊，但总有人会不舍。还是需要有个合适的机会……”

　　“你总是想周全。”斑直截了当的说，“但是他们又何尝尊重过你的决定呢？”

　　“哎，要尊老爱幼。”柱间打了个哈哈，他这个时候敲了敲桌面，对辉夜说，“不要挑食，辉夜。”

　　辉夜扁了嘴，没有把第二片绿叶子赶出自己的碗。

　　“之后的工作呢？”斑问道。

　　“没有了，暂时还没有出动到我的任务。我倒是听田岛说，大名那边有问题？”

　　“继承的问题。”

　　这样的话，所面临的问题也就十分明显了，柱间摸了摸下巴，然后看到田岛走了进来，就笑着说：“哎，马上又要到了你出马的时候了。”

　　田岛说：“那你好好看家。”

　　“是是是，去都城还是准备一下……哎，我想起来了，昨天过木叶的时候听到人说水峪回来了。”

　　田岛皱了眉：“只有水峪？”

　　柱间没有觉察什么不对，摆摆手说：“大名那里走不开人吧。”

　　“那等水峪来了，可以具体问问都城那边的情况。消息到底不如亲眼所见……”田岛手指轻轻叩着桌面。

　　柱间笑着说：“紧张了？也是呢，某人好像一年没出过远门了。”

　　“我用完饭了，你们请。”斑忽然说道，然后看了一眼自己手边的辉夜，辉夜赶忙扒了两口饭，将自己讨厌的绿色蔬菜留了下来。先一步跑了出去，只有话被风送了进来：“我也吃好了，你们慢慢吃。”

　　柱间瞪大眼睛看着小孩子的伎俩，哈了一声：“臭小子……斑，辛苦你了。”

　　斑摇摇头说：“哪里的话。”

　　他走了出去，跟着辉夜离去的方向，当感知周围没有其他人的目光的时候，斑握紧了拳头。

　　他的指甲陷进了自己的肉里，这熟悉的痛感让他忍不住深吸口气，等到气息缓缓吐出后，斑继续朝着道场的方向走去。

　　他已经习惯忍耐。

　　幕七十一

　　和他们估计的没有错，从都城回来的水峪在木叶稍稍休整一天之后，就上门来拜访了。三年过去，旋涡水峪少了些当初的稚气，已经完全是大人的样子，原来那种大男孩式的开朗已经变成了飒爽。他来时的动静也不小，带了大包小包的礼物，差不多装了小半车。为了给他搬东西，月见还从大宅里喊了些人出来。

　　站在玄关的位置，水峪就开始问候起各人的状况，一会的功夫，水峪来了的消息也就一宅子的人都知道了。

　　辉夜很喜欢水峪，全因为水峪最能闹，明明是个大人却可以跟他玩到一起，于是听到水峪来了，便兴冲冲地跑到了玄关。

　　“水峪、水峪！”人家远远地就能听到辉夜过来的声音了。

　　才被迎到前厅坐下来的水峪看着跑过来的辉夜，笑嘻嘻地问：“在这里呢，你猜我给你带什么好玩的了。”

　　和这里不同，都城里到底还是有不少好玩的东西，辉夜印象中，水峪送过自己一套刻的格外精致的将棋，还小的时候，送过一套专门给孩子玩的手里剑组合。

　　“别让我猜了，直接拿出来嘛。”辉夜催促着水峪。

　　水峪也不给他卖关子，从礼物堆里拿出了一套雕工细致的忍者木雕，一套有八个，动作不一，辉夜露出了笑容，说道：“谢谢水峪。”

　　“乖。”水峪揉了揉辉夜的头，他听到了脚步声，抬头一看，柱间走了进来。

　　水峪说道：“真难得，您回来了？”

　　柱间一进来，那套木雕也没办法吸引辉夜的注意力了，辉夜朝水峪笑笑，然后就跑回柱间的身边，柱间摸着辉夜的头，说道：“哪里能不回来，再不回来他意见就大了。”

　　辉夜得意的做个鬼脸，结果被柱间捉住脸颊半边拧了拧，说：“你不是应该做功课吗？怎么跑到这里来了？”

　　辉夜被他这么一说，就有点委屈了，这几天也不知道斑是怎么了，整天都待在家里，他每天早上床都没有赖，就直接被斑扯到了道场训练。现在一身汗水还没干，好不容易水峪来了，可以趁机偷偷懒。

　　辉夜的话差不多都写在他脸上，柱间敲了敲他的头，跟水峪抱怨了：“你听取我一个建议，养孩子可千万不要像我这样，你看看，多娇气，跟我们那个时候差远了。”

　　“小叔还小，再大点就懂事了。”水峪看着辉夜扁嘴的样子，眼里的笑意更深了，他本身就是十分喜欢孩子的人，“我就觉得小叔是我见过的孩子里最可爱的一个。”

　　柱间说：“哎，你这么夸他，他会骄傲的。”

　　辉夜被他们俩一搭一唱的说着，小脸都有些红，靠在柱间的胳膊那里哼哼唧唧。

　　逗玩孩子，两个人言归正传，水峪问道：“田岛大人呢？我回来，一则是看望一下各位，许久不见甚是想念；二则是传达都城那边的消息，虽然大名还没有下命令，但是田岛大人得知晓现在的情况是木叶做选择的时候。”

　　“他今日和族老们有些日常的事务，我已经差人去喊他回来了。”柱间喝了一口热茶，然后说道，“你先跟我说说都城的情况吧，我们只知道眼下的情况很不一般，更细致的还在等待消息。”

　　“如今都城之内，正为谁继承大名的位置而吵得不可开交。”水峪露出了严肃的表情，“我和泉奈都侍奉在大名身边，大名近来身体不适，做了许多法事，又延请了大夫都不见效果，自从进入春日之后，每日咳嗽不断。那出发的前一日，泉奈悄悄跟我说，大名已经咳出了血。想来是到了时候，众多家臣也发现大名的异状，如今正半施压的希望他能够定下继承人。多数人是站在大公子这边，他虽然母亲出身不高，可毕竟是长子，又年长三公子十岁，早前就有些成绩，不少家臣都对他十分尊敬。”

　　“但是大名并不属意这位公子吗？”柱间问道。

　　“大名更喜欢的是才二十岁出头的三公子，母亲出身颇高，是将军家的姬君，而三公子也是十分聪慧。”水峪回忆道，“三公子俊秀聪慧，与人为善，也在家臣中结下不少善缘。大名左右为难也是理所当然，毕竟，是要在两个各有优势的儿子之中挑选对象。”说完，水峪叹了一口气，“也就是如此，才会两方争执不下。大名现在虽然还能顶住风头，可随着身体日益衰弱，总会有所选择。”

　　柱间也跟着皱起了眉头，辉夜听了个半明，忽然说道：“我要是大名，我就选三公子了，不然喜欢的人就要被欺负了。”

　　“辉夜！”柱间严肃地喊了辉夜一声，“你在说些什么呢，大名不是你能说的。”

　　水峪的神情也流露出了一丝不安，他前后查看了一下，说道：“我的小辉夜，这种事你可千万不要到处乱说。”

　　辉夜被柱间喊的有些失措，不知道自己错在了哪里，而柱间则伸手摸着他的头发，不发一言。水峪看到柱间神情严肃，犹豫了一下，还是替辉夜说了话：“柱间大人，这里也没有旁的人，你就不要责怪辉夜了。他还是小孩子，您看都被您吓着了。”

　　水峪看着柱间的神色，他如今已经不是三年前那个会被柱间哄着的大男孩了，近来隐约听说了些风声，结合柱间的神情，也能猜测到木叶这边的情况也有些微妙。

　　这三年来，他和泉奈回到这里数次，席上的气氛多少都有些冷意。主要就是来自于斑和田岛，他之后也跟泉奈询问过几次，大致拼凑出了当年退婚的轮廓。也是三年前，他太想嫁给了泉奈，只是关注着家族的婚约者突然变成了泉奈，而姐姐直接将泉奈让给了他，他满心的欢喜，做了个太长的美梦。水峪想到这里，脸上的笑容已经有些褪去了。

　　“好了，辉夜。”柱间叹息一口，抚摸着辉夜的脸颊，问道，“中午想吃些什么？我让月见给你做。”

　　辉夜委屈的看着他，说道：“红豆丸子，你都不知道我喜欢吃什么。”

　　“你还喜欢肉丸子、鸡腿和牛肉……你爱吃的东西那么多，我怎么记得过来。”柱间拍了自己的额头。

　　“可我特别喜欢吃红豆丸子，连月见都知道。”辉夜继续说道。

　　“我的错，这次我一定不会忘记。”柱间打着包票，一旁的水峪看着辉夜露出了笑容，也觉得心里好过了些。辉夜虽然眉眼像柱间，但是轮廓、嘴巴还是像宇智波家的样子，多少让他联想到泉奈小时候的样子。他倒是希望能有个泉奈的孩子，多少聊以慰藉，哪里知道结婚三年了都还没有。

　　一边的柱间已经哄好了辉夜，水峪则提起精神，他还不想让柱间觉察到他有什么情况。

　　

　　水峪回到宇智波宅子是一件喜事，斑本来不打算出现在前厅用饭，但是还是改变了主意。毕竟水峪是从都城而来，他还想顺带打听一下泉奈如今怎么样。

　　一家五个人在前厅吃饭，因为辉夜的关系，总算是其乐融融。

　　事后，辉夜让月见抱去休息，而几个大人坐在田岛的书房里讨论一些重要的事情。

　　水峪将自己的消息告知了其他的两个人，田岛立刻做下了要去都城坐镇的决定。毕竟继承人的决定已经迫在眉睫，他还停留在这里只会延误时机。

　　“扉间那边应该会派人去协助你。”柱间说道，“到时候你们在都城会合吧。斑和我留在这里，以防周边的地区会趁此机会惹出事情。”

　　水峪这个时候皱起了眉头，说道：“我忽然想起来，我们在都城的时候，有见过使用水遁的忍者，但是因为对方蒙面，且没有恋战，所以我们也不知道他是哪里人，是叛忍还是水之国派遣而来的。”

　　斑说道：“具体情况，我们这边也会开始着手调查的。”

　　柱间问道：“水峪，你呢？你有什么打算？”

　　水峪说道：“我……我需要回涡之国一趟，检查一下身体。”

　　柱间还要问水峪是什么情况，这个时候却被田岛用手肘撞了一下，柱间得了暗示，明白田岛是让自己不要问，只好作罢。把话说回头，四名忍者在房间内讨论着接下来的安排。

　　在接下来的时间里，可想而知，田岛很有可能都会在都城观望着情况，说句不敬的话，除非大名死了，事情尘埃落定，否则田岛归期不定。

　　想到这里，柱间的情绪不免有些低落，他面上没有显露，只有斑看了柱间一眼。

　　斑说道：“我会好好守护木叶的，父亲。”

　　田岛看了斑一眼，淡淡说道：“好的，我信任你。”

　　之后，斑和水峪退出了书房。水峪的房间就是泉奈从前的卧室，距离斑不远，两人一前一后的走着。忽然到了分岔走廊的时候，水峪忽然问道：“斑大人，我想问一下，当初您退婚是因为有了喜欢的人吗？那时候，泉奈是没有喜欢的人吗？”他也自觉自己问的突兀，加上斑平日的心情，不免有些忐忑，“如果您不想回答就算了……我知道我问的很冒昧。”

　　斑停下脚步，回头看了自己身后的水峪，说道：“如果泉奈没有骗我这个哥哥，他没有喜欢的人……”

　　水峪朝他行了一礼，说道：“谢谢您。”说完，他就回到了泉奈的房间。

　　斑站在原地，露出了冷淡的笑容，他并没有回答关于水峪问的第一个问题。所有问过他这个问题的，他从来都不会回答，毕竟，他心仪的那个名字是无论如何也无法说出口的。

　　　幕七十二

　　房间里头的人走了，剩下的夫妻两人自然就可以说说私密话了。

　　月见点着柱间与田岛房内的油灯就退了出去，昏黄的灯照着两条人影，柱间大大咧咧的坐着，说道：“你刚才为什么碰我一下？”

　　田岛说道：“水峪回到涡之国检查身体，你还不知道是为了什么吗？”

　　柱间自然不知道为什么，他看着田岛，等着田岛回答。田岛说道：“他和泉奈结婚这么久了，两个人又都十分年轻，如今都还没有……”

　　柱间这个时候恍然大悟，可他又有些不解：“才三年，当初我们不是有四五年吗？”他说到这点，田岛已经抱起手臂看他，柱间讪讪的摸着头，心想着他和田岛的情况到底是不同。毕竟一开始，田岛可是对他怀抱着戒心的，没想到如今一晃眼，孩子已经这么大了。柱间不免有些唏嘘，他就着灯火看着田岛，忽然笑了起来，膝行过去同田岛望着。

　　他此时心血来潮，看着田岛被灯火照成橘色的发，笑着亲吻了田岛眼角延伸出的细纹。

　　“怎么了？”被亲的人还有些莫名。

　　“都这么久了，辉夜都五岁了。”柱间掰着手指算，“我们在一起，都要十年了。”人生总共又有几个十年，柱间笑着看田岛。

　　田岛被他看着都有些尴尬，神色多少有些不自然，柱间当然知道这点，于是放了他一马，转了话题说：“你决定什么时候去都城？”

　　田岛说：“大概明天就秘密出发，我前往都城的事情，还望你这边遮掩一下，就说我身体病了。那头老狐狸，现在还不想见到我。”

　　“明天吗？”柱间拉长了音调，“明天就要出门吗？要出门这么久，多少收拾一些东西……我去喊月见。”说完，他就要起身，可田岛这个时候拉住了他的手。

　　“明天再收拾也是一样的。”田岛说道。

　　柱间又坐回了原来的位置，定定地看着田岛，那先前的尴尬仿佛又回来了，田岛忍不住咳嗽一声，说：“你怎么了，今天怪怪的。”

　　在柱间听来，简直是明知故问，他说道：“你说，人生有几个十年？”

　　田岛咋舌道：“有这么久了吗？”

　　“什么？！你都没意识到吗？枉费你还是个仔细的人呢！”柱间不满道，他说着就朝田岛扑了过去，田岛接住了他，身体也因为后座力而仰到在榻榻米上，他那位不满的伴侣二话不说的在解他的腰带，田岛看着柱间低垂着头的样子，那长长的头发下，是柱间随着时间过去分明的轮廓。腰带很快就被丢到了一边，柱间掀开田岛的衣服，看着自己男人赤裸的胸口，虽然不出远门了，可田岛还是没有懈怠。身体依旧保持着十分好的状态，柱间的手指划过去，是十分结实的肌肉，只是没有办法忽视的，是在上面的一些伤痕，最早的可以追溯到三十多年前，最近也是最显眼的……

　　柱间的手抚摸到田岛的肩头，手稍稍往下探去，就是一道十分深的伤口，伤口由肩头一直到了腰眼的位置，好在当初入肉也不是太深，没有伤到筋骨。

　　宇智波田岛，是一个伤痕累累的男人，再强大的忍者，在年华逝去之后，都不免受到旧伤的困扰。

　　柱间最后落下一个吻到田岛的肩头，田岛抱住他，两个人的身形在榻榻米上纠缠在一起。身上的衣服都因为彼此的帮助而松松垮垮在身上，柱间用手指、唇舌去摩挲着田岛身上的疤痕，舌苔蹭过那些早就愈合的伤疤，那轻微的刮擦感让田岛不禁觉得有些痒。他抱着柱间，感受到柔滑的黑发从自己的指间漏过，他掬起一把，乌黑的头发在灯光之下有了微暖的颜色，看起来格外的美丽。柱间同他的胸膛贴在了一起，在两人的动作间，因为体温的热度，皮肤沁出了汗水，田岛沉迷于同柱间这样的耳鬓厮磨，两个人在榻榻米上几度翻滚着，身上的衣服最后挂在两人的手臂上，而身体的大部分地方都裸露出来。

　　位于上方的柱间坐直身体，他矫健结实的身体让田岛忍不住吞咽了唾沫，而柱间本人正低头看着田岛，那专注的眼神就像是要把田岛记忆到在自己的骨子里。

　　“这处的伤疤是什么时候的？”柱间的手撑在田岛的小腹上，他的臀肌正在田岛的欲望上磨蹭着，田岛迎合着他的挑逗，抬起下体，渐渐苏醒的欲望不时被丰满的臀挤压着。

　　田岛的思绪因为柱间的挑逗而有些出神，柱间又重复的问了一遍，田岛说道：“你父亲跟我在战场上遇到的时候……”他喘息一口气，柱间的一只手放到了自己的臀下，正握着他的欲望。

　　“刀口很锋利吧。”听说是自己的父亲，柱间的手指流连了一下。

　　“你的语气……我可是你的丈夫呢。”田岛不满道。

　　柱间那只捣乱的手在田岛的欲望上刮擦一下，田岛深吸一口气，柱间露出不以为意的神情说道：“那可是我父亲呢。”他边说着，手指又挪到了腰侧的一块，问道，“这里呢？”

　　“谁记得呢？一个死人吧。”田岛说道。

　　“死了就好。”柱间在田岛的腰上起落着，他的下身还穿着裤子，只是腰带已松，十分容易脱下来。那轻薄的布料已经被田岛顶端滴出的汁液而打湿，柱间站起身，把那条碍事的裤子脱了。在灯光的照耀下，田岛看着舒展的男体，柱间身上的每一处都值得他去欣赏，觉察到他的目光，柱间蹲下身，逼近了田岛，问道：“我好看吗？”

　　田岛直接用自己的行动来回答了柱间，他翻身将人压在了身下，张口吮住了柱间的喉咙，柱间因为那里的敏感而扬起了脖子，喉结因为将要害交出去而上下滚动着。田岛用牙齿轻轻刮着那里，一边将柱间的腿抬起一条。

　　修长的腿环在了田岛的腰上，这让两个人下体的距离更近了些。

　　田岛握住柱间已经硬了的性器，说道：“光是摸着男人，你就硬了吗？”

　　柱间懒洋洋看了他一眼，说道：“我看的不是你吗？”田岛因为他的话，下体更有了两分热度。

　　那挺立的事物此刻都翘起着，因为田岛倾身的动作，彼此碰撞着。田岛挺动着腰，同柱间的硬物蹭了起来，同样敏感的顶端碰在了一起，又因为顶端的汁液而滑开。那轻微的刺激让柱间和田岛同时吸了口气，田岛伸手握住他们两人的性器，让它们在自己的手掌中擦动起来，柱间挺腰迎合着，两个人的低喘声这个时候也叠在了一起。没过多久，田岛的手上已经被溢出来的体液打湿，他借着这些湿滑，探到了柱间的两股之间，柱间纳入他的手指，然后抬起身，揽着田岛的脖子同他亲吻着。

　　“你要去那么久……”柱间咬着田岛的嘴唇，“今天好好吃一顿，到那里去早点办完事回来吧。”

　　田岛享受着这甜腻的亲吻，抽空说着：“要等大名……他去世，我难道还能毒死他不成？”

　　柱间没什么坏心的笑笑，又吻了上去，他只是想这么催促着田岛而已。

　　田岛拓展着柱间的甬道，最后直接挺腰插入，已经湿滑的肉穴将他的欲望吞没，柱间挺着腰，让田岛的欲望滑到最深处。他们两个人同时闷哼一声，欲望被直接吞到臀瓣碰到了囊袋，柱间则感觉到敏感点被直接蹭了过去，此时尾椎正因为甜美的快感而战栗。田岛缓了一口气，便在柱间的身体里插弄起来，那硬热的事物随着他的动作，不断的进出在紧致湿热的肉穴。柱间的尾椎因为绵绵不断的快感，而有着麻痹一般的欢愉，他整个人都攀附在了田岛的身上，身形紧贴着，他的性器随着田岛的插弄而在两人的腰腹间抖动着，甩出的淫液打湿了柱间的腹部。

　　“再快一点！”柱间贪婪的在田岛的耳边说着，“还想要更多……”

　　田岛让他如愿以偿，大力抽送的性器恨不得将囊袋也尽数扎入柱间迷人的肉穴，那无法被容纳的囊袋不断的拍击着柱间已经被淫液打湿的臀瓣。本来用作排泄的孔穴如今成了最敏感的性器官，柱间因为敏感处不断被摩擦的快感而绷紧了全身。即使是这样，他还有些不满足，最后翻身坐在了田岛的身上。

　　“你今天可真贪吃……”田岛感觉到肉穴正吞吐着自己的事物。

　　柱间则用双手支撑着，在田岛的欲望上摆动着腰身，不时狠狠的起身、坐下，加上田岛的刻意迎合，那冲击的力度让两个人都因为快感而目眩神迷。

　　柱间俯下身，在田岛的耳边说：“我现在就忍不住想你……”

　　田岛觉得好笑：“我还没走……”

　　柱间不给他嘲笑的机会，直接用吻封了他的口。两个人紧密连接的地方，此时正发出淫靡的啪啪声，因为快速的进出，柱间的边缘还有着交合所带出的白沫。他们在灯火下亲密的交合着，直到油尽灯灭的时候，汗湿的身体还紧密的纠缠在一起。即使是发泄之后，柱间也亲吻着田岛的背后，那最长的伤疤，他还记得当初的揪心，连带着他亲吻的动作都格外温柔。

　　这样的挑逗让田岛忍不住欲望再起，在黑灯瞎火中，又转身抱住了柱间。柱间的手指深入到田岛的发丝间，也不知道是第几次的亲吻着田岛的眼睛。

　　“我不回来，你也可以去看我……”田岛在柱间耳边说道。

　　“走得开的话，当然。”柱间回道。

　　黑暗之中，他们两个人都在望着彼此微笑，然后又投入到下一轮的性爱。

　　

　　纵欲的结果是两个人都是日上三竿的时候才醒过来，柱间在醒过来之后，立刻就惊觉田岛是要走了，只能手忙脚乱的穿着衣服起身。

　　他边穿边喊着月见：“月见、月见，替家主收拾去都城的衣服。”

　　他一急，害的所有人都急了起来，田岛在柱间轰隆隆的动静中醒了过来，看着在柱间的帮忙下，月见似乎越来越忙。

　　他只能无力说道：“柱间，你不要急，我这次轻车从简。你给我收拾两套换洗就好……”

　　“够吗？！”柱间看着他提高了声音。

　　“够。到了在都城再买。”

　　“那总要带着你用的趁手的东西……你的烟草袋，你的武器……”柱间掰着手指算着，可他依赖月见惯了，田岛看他数的累，干脆握住了他的手，把他往外面拖。

　　“好了，我们先用饭，你让月见在这里收拾。”

　　柱间只好听从他的，可他怎样也放不下心，田岛最后说：“我看你是想把自己塞进我行囊里。”

　　柱间被他逗乐，说：“我倒是想，怕你背不动。”

　　田岛这就不高兴了，正想要证明一下，可是辉夜又跑了进来，说道：“柱间，你不要走……”

　　田岛这下可更不高兴了。  
　幕七十三

　　清晨的鸟鸣吵醒了柱间，想来是今天的天气格外好，这些小家伙们便积极了起来。而昨晚失眠的柱间这个时候还没有清醒，下意识摸了自己的枕头旁边，手上扑了个空，他只好睁开惺忪睡眼，看着冷冰冰的枕畔，手抚着额头叹了口气。

　　他都忘记了，田岛昨天出门去了。前往都城，去掺和大名的家务事，而他恰好这几天格外的空闲，只能一个人打发时间。

　　柱间撑起身子，喊了声，在门外等待侍奉的玲子不一会儿就打开了门，准备了一应的洗漱用具，又取了一套衣服，帮着神智还有些昏沉的柱间打理仪态。

　　“现在是什么时候了？”柱间随口问道。

　　“还早呢。”玲子边说边替柱间绑好了腰带，已经年过三十的柱间穿着深色的和服，看起来又端庄又威严，当初年轻时候的轻浮气早就一扫而空。

　　“辉夜呢？起来了吗？”

　　“辉夜少爷一早就起来跟斑少爷去山上练习了。”玲子回答道，她说着就笑了起来，“辉夜少爷谁都不怕，唯独看了大少爷，就像老鼠见了猫一样。”

　　“斑才不吃他那套甜言蜜语……”柱间想到辉夜愁眉苦脸的样子，也觉得有意思极了，“他那套啊，也就对付对付你们老爷。”

　　他和玲子聊着天，去前厅用饭，直到吃完饭，辉夜和斑也还没有回来。柱间取笑辉夜归取笑，心里还是心疼他，于是心里一动，也打算去后山瞧瞧状况。斑到底还是像田岛，只是对辉夜少了些慈父的爱护之心，柱间朝着山上而去，斑和辉夜都没有刻意消除痕迹，自然也比较好找。

　　斑是带着辉夜训练在野外战斗的方式，辉夜年纪还小，只能运用手里剑，而无法使用查克拉，他的步伐一开始轻巧，但是当体力消耗之后，就会留下足够重的足印，而由他射出来的手里剑，都是散而无目标，毕竟还不习惯会动的敌人。柱间根据这些痕迹，并没有花费多大的功夫就找到了辉夜和斑。

　　他们在游斗的过程中来到了山腰的位置，辉夜已经满身都是汗水，但是他骨子里有一股倔强，面对斑的时候也毫不退让。斑则藏身在树木的身后，他并没有直接跟辉夜动手，而是指使着自己的影分身，只有他能力几分之一的影分身是最好的陪练对象，四处换位的影分身直接跟辉夜正面对决，他们并不是用手里剑攻击辉夜，而是用带有颜料的颜料包。这个时候，辉夜的身上已经绽开了好几种颜色，斑的影分身说道：“辉夜，你已经中了五次攻击。”

　　“啰嗦！”辉夜嚷道，他手里已经重新握了四把手里剑，看着周遭的手里剑痕迹，这显然是他最后的一次机会了。

　　“身体是不是很重，是不是很想休息。”斑的影分身说道。

　　他们在辉夜的不远处快速移动，辉夜咬紧下唇，他看着周围的斑们，还在踟蹰着如何攻击他们，最后他眼神一定，朝着一个方向撞了过去。

　　“斑！”被他冲撞的影分身快速后退，脸上有嘲讽的笑意，他手里的颜料已经蓄势待发，而他的同伴则下意识包抄了辉夜。

　　“有破绽。”他们朝辉夜进攻。

　　可就在这个时候，辉夜却一个翻转，对着自己身后的两个影分身射出了手里剑。让他们在烟雾之中消失，而他的身上则被颜料打得五颜六色，辉夜躺在地上，喘息着。

　　“两个！”他朝着还剩下的斑吼道。

　　那个斑直接消失在他眼前，然后树后的斑走了出来，说道：“表现勉勉强强。”

　　“就不能夸夸我吗？！”辉夜哼了一声。

　　斑停顿一下，还是随了辉夜的意：“战斗意识有进步。”他看向柱间的位置说道，“该出来了。”

　　柱间笑着从树后出现，看着躺在地上的辉夜笑了起来：“哎呀，吃了苦头啊。”

　　“柱间，兄长他欺负我！”辉夜不满的告起了状，柱间没理会，蹲下来检查辉夜小脸蛋上的颜料，用手抹了抹，说道：“诶？还能够擦掉啊……斑，你起码也换上不方便洗掉的颜料。”

　　斑沉默了一下，倒是辉夜先嚷了起来：“柱间你好过分！你们都欺负我！我、我要找父亲！”

　　斑补充说道：“那样衣服就惨了。”

　　柱间敲了一下掌心，说道：“对哦，差点忘了。蜜豆、玲子她们会有意见的啊。”

　　辉夜都要给柱间气哭了，可下一秒，柱间伸手抱起了辉夜，捏了捏他的鼻子：“这是为你好知道不，战场上哪有斑给你的这么多次机会。一不小心，你的小命就要没有了。”

　　给他抱着，辉夜报复性的把自己的脸在柱间的衣服上蹭来蹭去，大大的哼了一声。

　　柱间笑着揉揉他的头发，他的孩子还这么小，头发丝都软软的像只小动物。斑跟在他的旁边，沉默着，柱间用手肘碰了一下他，问：“怎么了？跟个闷葫芦一样。真不知道说什么，就夸夸辉夜好了。”

　　斑看着他，说道：“到底是母子两个，一般无赖。”

　　“我小时候可比他强多了。”柱间说道。

　　“柱间！！！”辉夜要发脾气了。

　　

　　他们一起下了山，辉夜听着柱间跟斑聊着天，在他的印象里，斑可从来没有说过这么多话，虽然也只是十分简短的回复着柱间，可是怎么看都比平时的闷葫芦要好得多。

　　在他内心中的小疑问几乎又要把他脑袋给塞爆了。

　　斑原来也能一口气说这么多话？

　　斑为什么对柱间不像对父亲那么尊敬呢？

　　柱间好像也跟往常有些不一样！

　　辉夜紧抱着柱间，张张嘴想要插入到他们的对话中，可是这个时候，他感觉到斑的眼神落在自己的身上，他要说的话就噎在了喉咙里。辉夜不快的把脸埋在柱间的颈脖边，柱间捏捏他的后颈肉，问：“怎么了？累了吗？”

　　辉夜闷声说：“不是的。”他抱着柱间，把多余的话咽了下去，然后又听到柱间跟斑说，“小孩子还是有点娇气啊。”

　　“等辉夜长大就好了。”斑说道。

　　他们回到了宅子里，月见迎上来，看到脏兮兮的辉夜，又是好笑又有点心疼，说道：“大清早的，辉夜少爷辛苦了。”

　　“可不是，让他洗个澡吧，然后再给他做些他爱吃的东西。”柱间说着又揉揉辉夜的头发，在他眼里，辉夜哪怕现在五岁了，都跟刚从他肚子里出来那会差不多，想要贴身照顾着他。可是男孩子怎么能够娇养呢？这么养的话，除了养出一个废物什么都养不出。于是，只能狠下心把辉夜交给不好讲话的斑教导着，在柱间看来，斑格外的称职。

　　辉夜被月见抱去洗澡，来到走廊，辉夜闷声说道：“月见，我要自己走。”

　　月见听他的话，把他从怀里放下来，脚刚接触到地板的辉夜就朝着浴室的方向跑了过去。月见看着他的背影，笑着跟着他，在浴室里，蜜豆早就准备好了热水，看到辉夜狼狈的样子，忍不住抿起嘴唇，倘若不这样，她怕自己笑出声了。辉夜发脾气似的脱掉自己的衣服，蜜豆跟着帮手，免得他被那些衣服反捆起来。

　　蜜豆看着辉夜跳进水里气鼓鼓的样子，问道：“辉夜少爷，你今天不高兴吗？”

　　月见这个时候进来，对她使了个眼色，蜜豆马上掩起嘴巴，退了出去。月见则站在浴桶旁边，替辉夜浇着水，在她眼里，辉夜跟自己第二个儿子并没有什么区别。

　　她说道：“辉夜少爷，有什么不高兴，说出来就舒服一点了。”

　　辉夜趴在浴桶边，感觉到月见拿着皂角替自己抹着头发，那双温暖的手跟柱间的感觉十分相似，他眼睛一酸，忍不住说道：“柱间光跟兄长说话，不跟我说话。兄长平时都不说几句话，今天倒是话多，你说他是不是要跟我抢柱间。”

　　月见柔声说：“怎么会呢，斑少爷是小少爷的哥哥，兄长是不会跟弟弟计较起这个的……更何况……”她停顿了一下，也不知道现在跟孩子说是不是早了些，可想到辉夜已经跑出去，便说道，“斑少爷的母亲不是柱间大人，怎么会跟你抢母亲呢。”

　　“不是吗？斑一定是假兄长！泉奈兄长才是真兄长，对不对？”

　　月见觉得有些头疼，可既然说了，还是只能继续说下去：“辉夜少爷，小声点。不是这个样子的……一切都是这样子的，田岛大人，曾经有过一位夫人，那位夫人留下了斑少爷和泉奈少爷；后来，田岛大人娶了您的母亲柱间大人，之后生下了你。你们确实是亲兄弟没有错，只是母亲不一样。没有什么真假之分。”

　　辉夜懵懵懂懂的点了点头，说道：“我、我知道了。”他趴在木桶边缘，又想了一会，小声说道，“这么说，斑和泉奈都没有母亲了……真可怜。我还有柱间。”

　　他话语里不免有些喜滋滋，想着自己终究是有斑没有的东西，可是他一会儿又紧张了起来，说道：“斑没有母亲，那他会不会把我的柱间抢走。这样他就有母亲了！”

　　月见哭笑不得地说：“斑少爷跟柱间大人一样的岁数，小少爷，你愿意让耕平当你的父亲或者母亲吗？”

　　“那怎么可能！”辉夜不假思索的说道，“他敢这么说，我一定揍死他！”

　　“就是这个道理了。”月见一手掩住辉夜的眼睛，一手拿水替他冲洗头发，“斑少爷和泉奈少爷也是花了很久时间才接受有个年纪这么小的继母，也因为柱间大人很好，如今他们都敬重着柱间大人。”

　　“柱间当然好了。”辉夜说道。

　　月见笑出了声，她又替辉夜擦拭身体的其他部分，补充道：“辉夜少爷心里清楚就好了，以后可不要再说那些伤感情的话了。要做柱间大人的乖孩子，不要给柱间大人添麻烦。”她柔声嘱咐着，辉夜漫不经心的应着她，这样自然没办法让月见放心，于是拉起了辉夜的手指，两个人尾指勾在了一起，打了个钩。

　　“小少爷，说话不算话，可是要吞一千根针的哦。”

　　“知道了啦！”辉夜嘟着嘴应道。尽管心里有点意见，可是现在至少他心里的小疑团总算少了些，最让他开心的，可莫过于斑不会跟他抢柱间了！

　　抢柱间的人，有田岛父亲就够了！

　  
　　幕七十四

　　柱间从前对田岛说过，宇智波家最值钱的可就是宅子后面的那座山了。

　　这可是是句大实话，有温泉不说，还是个训练忍者的好地方，地形复杂，丛林茂密，最适合他们这些忍者训练野战。

　　任务完成暂时没有其他事情的柱间为了打发时间，硬生生挤进了辉夜的幼教课程里，每天跟着斑和辉夜早起锻炼，总算是有些乐趣的好差事，毕竟欺负辉夜可真是太有趣了。

　　往常柱间不是在忙，就是被田岛拉着腻在一起，偶尔逗弄下辉夜都不能尽兴，今天总算找到了机会。这点小心思实在是不足外人道，柱间也隐藏地很好，第二天他就干脆从斑的手里接过了教棒，同辉夜在后山“玩”了起来。柱间的玩法也不是那么轻易，让本来老老实实的训练变成了对抗，让斑和辉夜一组，自己则成了大反派，改造着后山的林木环境，设置陷阱，提前教导起辉夜什么叫做“忍者的谋略”。

　　斑自然不会忤逆柱间的意思，一切就按照柱间所说的那样行事； 辉夜尽管有意见，可是对于柱间来说，辉夜的意见是可以无视的。

　　为了准备这场期待已久的游戏，柱间甚至专门花了一天的时间来布置，毕竟想要树界降临，又不损伤地貌，即使是他也要费些周折。

　　一天之后，展现在辉夜眼前的，就是比过去丛林更加茂密的神秘树界，而他和斑的任务则是跟柱间对抗。理论上来说，在斑和柱间这两个忍者的较量之间，辉夜只是一个累赘，但是作为制约，柱间会只使用他的木遁分身。当木遁分身损失超过十个的时候，这个游戏就算是柱间输了。

　　而作为辉夜辅助的斑，则需要克制自己的忍术使用，不然一个火遁下去，就很可能让柱间的努力前功尽弃。

　　这一场双方大人都心里有数的对抗，在晨曦的时分开始了。

　　辉夜踏入树界之后，同斑说道：“你有什么计划吗？”

　　斑淡淡看了他一眼，然后说：“这个是你的任务，我只是负责执行而已。”

　　辉夜嘟起了嘴，如果照他的想法，斑干脆去当诱饵好了。这样，作为诱饵的斑一定可以将急于斩除辉夜羽翼的柱间吸引出来，到时候他从旁埋伏，一定能够取得胜利。

　　但是……这样的法子，一定会被柱间骂的。

　　辉夜这点认识还是有的。

　　他一时想不出什么办法，就带着斑在树界里打着转，在茂密的丛林之中，草木繁盛的连走路都有些困难。辉夜指了指树冠上，说：“要不我们走那条路吧。”

　　斑运用查克拉，径直的走上了树干，然后抱着手臂看着辉夜，问道：“你会吗？”

　　怎么可能会！辉夜抿了嘴巴，这个时候他听到斑补充道：“把查克拉集中在脚上，然后试着走上来。”

　　他这样说着倒是很容易，辉夜憋红着脸，试图按照斑说的那样走上去。果不其然，他立刻就摔在了树底下。这个时候，就听到“噗嗤”的笑声，辉夜马上追寻着声音扔出了一把手里剑，而斑也从地上抄起了辉夜。辉夜着急问他：“中了吗？”

　　“当然没有。”斑带着辉夜快速的朝草丛中追去，窸窣的衣服同草木摩擦的声音让辉夜再次的丢出手里剑。

　　还是没中。

　　辉夜焦急地在四周打量着，这个时候，斑说道：“往前，用力，快。”

　　辉夜照他说的那样扔出去，只听见“碰”的一声，显然柱间的木遁分身消失了。而斑则迅速带领辉夜离开这里，毕竟影分身一回到本体，柱间立刻就知道他们在哪里了。

　　

　　柱间对于这个游戏有些乐此不疲。

　　他已经损失了四个木遁分身了，当然其中的水分也是很大，毕竟逗弄孩子已经很过分了，怎么都要给些甜头才可以。

　　这样想着的柱间，又再次派出他的两个木遁分身。总结前面的失误，就是他对辉夜放水了，并且太喜欢看孩子出糗。斑似乎从第二次起就意识到了这点，开始有意无意的拿辉夜当成诱饵，真是狡猾的斑，但是看在他教导辉夜如何应用查克拉的份上，也不是不能原谅。

　　柱间在林中挪动着位置，他在找寻着斑和辉夜的痕迹，如果可以的话，找到他们，用剩下的影分身包围，就能够取得胜利了。

　　上一次，斑带着辉夜是在靠近山腰的位置，只要是树界的内部，没有柱间不熟悉的地方。他很快来到了现场，目光在现场上勘察着，他看到辉夜笨拙掉下来时压坏的小草，之后应该是由斑带离这个地方，而斑有他的行为惯性，斑喜欢足够安全的地方。柱间的内心挑选出最近的安全场地，最理想的莫过于不远处的山阴处，那里有柱间保留的岩壁，是一个易守难攻的好地方。

　　柱间朝着那个地方而去，然后发现了斑的踪迹，他正在教辉夜如何攀爬山壁，适当的运用查克拉，可以使这件事情变得容易一些。

　　柱间召唤出他剩下的木遁分身，然后朝着那个地方靠近。

　　在这方面，他有人数的优势，收敛体术和忍术的斑可不一定能赢。柱间直接了当的包围了那里，朝他们进攻。

　　“辉夜！快！”就在他靠近的时候，斑带着辉夜翻滚出岩壁的位置，然后辉夜的爆炸符扔在岩壁上。那里事先应该被布置过，一次爆炸引发的是一串爆炸。柱间的木遁分身都来不及退开，就被碎石打中。斑在这个时候，将辉夜护在怀里，他的身躯来抵挡这些碎石完全是轻而易举的事情。

　　“柱间！”辉夜在间隙间看到柱间的木遁分身被岩石吞没，他的眼圈都忍不住红了。

　　“别担心。”斑安慰了一句，然后把辉夜放了下来，“那些都是分身而已。”

　　“柱间不会有事的，对吗？”辉夜扁嘴问道。

　　斑的眼睛在四周逡巡，然后随口道：“当然。只是分身，是个很实用的忍术。你以后学就知道了。”

　　辉夜点了点头，然后就听到衣服同草木摩擦的声音，他熟悉的声音出现了。

　　“辉夜！”树后面的柱间走了出来，“你赢了，恭喜你。”

　　柱间蹲下身，朝辉夜张开了手臂。

　　“柱间！”辉夜想都没想的就跑了过去，斑则在一愣之后，说：“等等！他是……”

　　“将军。”柱间的木遁分身在这个时候已经拿着小木棍在辉夜的心口戳了一下，辉夜还傻乎乎的不知道发生了什么事，下一刻，眼前的柱间就变成了一块木头。

　　“啊！”辉夜忽然意识到，他和斑干掉了四个木遁分身，刚才损失了四个木遁分身，那么……还剩下两个！

　　他被柱间骗了，可恶！

　　“哈哈哈哈。”柱间捧腹笑了一会，才从自己藏身的树冠上跳下来，感情被欺骗的辉夜这个时候冲上来，不开心地踢了他的小腿肚子，说道：“柱间！你骗我！”

　　“这叫忍者的智慧。”柱间的手在辉夜的额头上弹了一下，“辉夜，这告诉你，以后在战场上看到亲密的人，首先就要想他是不是敌人的骗局。不要轻易在战场上相信任何人。”

　　辉夜哼了一声，也收住了自己的手脚。柱间为了哄他，把他抱起来，在他脸上亲了一口。辉夜不好意思的把脸埋在柱间的颈窝，说：“我都不是小孩子了。”

　　“五岁不是小孩子是什么？小大人吗？”柱间调笑道，然后他的目光放在一旁的斑身上，“斑，这次你可松懈了。”

　　“大意了。”斑说道。柱间只觉得像被夸奖了一样，喜滋滋的同斑说道：“下次，我们直接对抗一次好了，看看你的身手有没有退步。”

　　“就怕身手退步的人是你。”斑淡淡说道，“连个孩子的手里剑都接不住。”

　　“总要给个安慰奖，小孩子是需要鼓励的。”柱间边说着，边握住辉夜抗议的小手。

　　“随便你。”斑说道，然后下一刻就被柱间用手肘戳了一下。

　　“好了，打完一身土一身汗，我们去泡温泉吧。”柱间指着山里的一个方向，“当初我和你父亲弄出来的……啧，辉夜，看你小脸脏的。”

　　辉夜特别委屈：“还不是被你弄脏的，哼。”

　　斑就这样被柱间拖去温泉的地方，而被柱间抱着的辉夜则新奇地看着他，好像从来没看过他这样一般。

　　也的确是这样，宇智波斑只会在千手柱间的面前这么被动。

　　

　　宇智波家可以拿来自豪的温泉，还是当初那副没怎么修缮的样子，柱间有阵子没来这里了，毕竟近年来他都十分忙碌。

　　忙里偷闲泡个温泉可是个该偷笑的事情。柱间因为要给辉夜脱衣服，慢一步进到池子里，他腰间围着块布，就这么大大咧咧的坐在池子边，看着已经入池的斑说道：“怎么样，是不是很棒。”

　　斑看着柱间，他这个时候得注意自己的眼神，尽管它们此刻正流连在柱间麦色的皮肤上。也不知道是不是温泉太过炽热，斑觉得自己的头都有些晕。他故作镇定地说道：“还好，不过是温泉而已。”可是天知道柱间是怎么看出他的局促，他抱着辉夜入水，脚不能碰到地上的辉夜只能紧抱着他。

　　柱间说道：“辉夜，让你兄长教你游泳。”

　　“哪有在温泉里学这个的！”斑有些狼狈地说道，“胡闹。”

　　他收回自己的目光，方才他看到了柱间的腿，从修长的小腿到肌肉结实的大腿，以至于延伸到布下面的……

　　他又瞥了一眼柱间，那块布此刻正搭在柱间的肩膀上，也就意味着，柱间身上现在可什么都没有穿。过去的那些绮梦好像因为此刻的场景太过真实而一股脑的涌了上来，斑往后退了一步，却感觉碰到了池壁。

　　真是无路可退！

　　而柱间则笑嘻嘻的说道：“来试试嘛！”

　　“我不要！”这回轮到辉夜抗议了，“我就要抱着你！”

　　斑倒是感谢起辉夜那骄纵的少爷脾气，他狼狈的感觉到身下有了什么别的反应，他只能转过身说：“我可不陪你们胡闹。”

　　“明明是柱间，我才不胡闹！”

　　柱间安抚起了辉夜，一时也没顾上斑。斑只能庆幸这是温泉水，不像是山下的小溪那么清澈，他转过身，当做洗澡一样的擦拭着身体，然后几次深呼吸平缓着热情。

　　孩童的吵闹是突然涌上来的情欲克星，斑反复想着柱间是辉夜的母亲，辉夜已经五岁了，这些杂念干扰着他，几年来不断困扰他的怨愤也随之涌上来。这个时候，他都不敢转过身，生怕看到柱间水中裸露出的肩头，都会多几分遐思。

　　“诶？斑，你怎么不多泡一下，温泉可是拿来泡，不是用来洗的。”在斑平复欲望，急于出水的时候，柱间这样说着。

　　斑说道：“我忽然想起木叶有事，你和辉夜慢慢泡。”就匆匆回到更衣的地方，穿上衣物。

　　柱间虽然心里有些奇怪，但是终究还是没有过问。  
　  
幕七十五

　　斑的话既然说了，自然也要坐实。他换上了衣服，就朝着木叶而去，可没想到，却真的有事落在他的头上。

　　根据木叶在水之国的情报，又查到了尾兽的行踪，但是这一次的尾兽十分狡猾，很快就让打探情报的人跟丢了；与此同时，水之国的人似乎也得到了同样的消息。

　　在木叶之中，关于尾兽的任务，只有两个人能够解决，一个是斑，一个是柱间。

　　毕竟只有能力超群的他们，才能够应付尾兽强大的力量。

　　斑对此十分清楚，于是很快将任务告诉给柱间，柱间自然是拿得出时间，虽然心里有些对不起辉夜，可还是很快收拾好了行囊，同斑上了路。

此行的目的地，是位于水之国临海的城镇，它一方面临近大海，一方面又背靠着大山，是一个地形十分偏僻的城镇。这个地方也并没有什么可以出产的，如果一时间来了太多的人，恐怕会引起有心人的注意。

他们两个人到水之国前，就商量着应该怎样变装。一行两个男人太容易引起他人的警惕，柱间无可奈何只能变装成女人的模样。他的模样十分漂亮，倒是意外的路上很受欢迎，毕竟性格爽朗的漂亮女人从来都是让人欣赏。

　　花费了些时间，柱间和斑来到目标城镇。这里虽然偏僻，却没有想象中的那么贫穷，还是能有一些商队经过这里，而稍稍一打听，就知道原来这里出产的鱼子格外的鲜美，经过炮制之后，可以卖出相当高的价格。趋利的商人自然不会放过这么一个商机，自然在鱼子盛产的季节就来到这里收货。

两个人来到镇上，自然是先要去旅店里入住。他们两个人刚走进店面，那伙计就十分有眼色的迎上来，说道：“两夫妻来投店吗？一间房对不对？”

柱间愣了一下，这一路上两天里，他可都是跟斑兄妹相称的。

谁知道斑这时候接道：“是，一间房。”

柱间下意识皱了眉头，他正要反驳，就被斑拉着胳膊往前带两步，斑继续同伙计说：“麻烦带我们去房间吧。”

伙计自然没有二话，带着他们去房间里入住。走之前，还拍着斑的肩膀说道：“兄弟，运气可真不错。”

这样的调侃意味，柱间不免有些尴尬，他到底是斑的继母，就算他大大咧咧也知道继母子之间可能存在的丑闻。心里觉得别扭，柱间忍不住说道：“你怎么突然这样说？”

斑说道：“你留心到没有，之前我们说是兄妹，都没有人相信。这次再要说兄妹，就要引人怀疑了。”

这确实是个事实，可柱间要是下意识抿了下嘴唇。

柱间摇了摇头，用格外认真的神情说道：“我毕竟是你继母，这次就算了，以后还是不要了。”他自觉该大大方方跟斑讲清楚，于是那双眼睛看着斑眨都不眨。

斑感觉到心口刺痛了一下，但脸上却是微笑着点了点头：“自然不会有下次，这次都是任务，随机应变而已。”他说完，打了个哈哈就去忙别的。转过身的时候，眼神变得更加晦暗。他这次只是心血来潮试探一下，却没有想到柱间的反应这样明显。

站在他身后的柱间，听着房门被关上，忍不住长出口气，柱间自己倒了杯水，不懂这股突如其来的压抑是为什么。

两人谁都没有再谈起这个事情，在这里的旅店落脚了。柱间利用木遁开出的花朵装作是变戏法的女人，而斑则是保镖兼收赏钱的，几位阔绰的商户看着柱间的容貌，出手都是十分大方，还提出要喝酒的要求。

　　斑在他们提出要求的时候，立刻就黑了脸，但是柱间则笑嘻嘻地答应了，说道：“人家不喝太差的酒。”

　　那些人诺诺地应着声，而斑的脸则变得更黑了。

　　

　　不管那些人打着是什么主意，既然答应了，就要去酒馆喝酒。

　　柱间变作女人，也是个豪迈的女郎，他穿着不像个上等人，可落落大方的样子几乎让那些商户看直了眼睛。他们照柱间要求的上了最好的酒，一群人开始假正经的聊了起来，斑就像是个木头人一样的坐在那里，大家看着他这窝囊的样子，背后说不定怎么骂他没用呢。柱间这个时候倒没注意太多，他豪爽地喝着酒，边同那些商户闲聊着。

　　“藤原老板，我和我丈夫听说这里风光好，村民又出手大方所以就来了，这里可都有些什么好东西。”

　　藤原老板看着柱间对他的笑颜，忍不住朝他坐近了些，说道：“除了海和鱼子，这里也没什么好的……你不如跟我去不远的樱町，那里樱花开得好，景色如画。”

　　“既然来了，总要看看特色。你别看我如今是这样啊，我当初可也是良家的女子，听信了他的甜言蜜语，说是带我看尽景色，便跟他跑了出来……”柱间说起来可有些怨气，那藤原老板帮他瞪了斑那个木头人，开始哄起柱间。

　　“要说有什么特殊的……就是悬崖那里，都渔民说有海怪……”藤原老板回忆了起来，“其实，哪有什么海怪，说不定只是有个洞窟灌了风进去。我和福岛就一起去看过，哪有什么海怪，光秃秃的山崖。就是风声听着吓人！”

　　柱间朝他献媚的笑了笑，说：“那倒是很有意思……你说是不是……”柱间哽了一下，还是转头叫了斑一声，“夫君。”

　 斑叹了口气说：“是有趣，我会带你去看看。”

　　“哪里要你多事了，我们自己会带扉子小姐去看！”藤原老板这个时候握住了柱间的手，说道：“扉子小姐，你说是不是？”

　　“是呢，不如我们多喝酒吧。”柱间替他们一一倒酒，那些放在他身上的手都被他有意无意地避开了，然后开始热络的劝酒。

　　斑在一旁，耐心一点点的耗尽，终于他忍无可忍，趁着那些人醉意渐浓的时候，直接一人赏了一个手刀，重重地打在那些人脖子上。倘若不是柱间正在看着他，他说不定会直接拧断这些人的脖子。

　　柱间怕他闹出事，只能同他使眼色说：“那个……夫君，你喝醉了也不要惹事哦……”

　　斑深吸一口，说道：“你喝醉了，起来，我们走。”

　　柱间这个时候总算给了他面子，摇摇摆摆的站起来，让斑扶着。酒馆里的侍应本来想拦着他们让付钱，可被斑瞪了几眼，不由得畏惧后退。他们先前嘲笑这男人没什么用，可现在仔细看看那眼神，和头狼没什么区别，可真叫人畏惧啊。柱间有些微醺，他拍了拍斑的肩膀，道：“……夫君，不要吓坏他们了，我们还要做生意的。”他这次总算叫的顺溜了些。

　　“好了，我知道了。”斑这会憋闷的气总算消了些。

　　斑没有带着柱间回旅店，反而带着他来到那几个咸湿家伙说的山崖。那里坐落在海边，白天的时候还没有什么，等到夜晚的时候，就让人惊觉有多寒冷。被海风一吹，本来酒劲上来只能靠着斑的柱间打了个哆嗦，酒醒了些。

　　“斑，就是这里吗？”柱间靠在斑的肩膀上。

　　“既然打探出来位置，不如这个时候来看一下。”斑望着山崖下面，侧耳倾听着风声，说道：“我们可以不得到尾兽，但是千万不要让别人也得到。”

　　柱间应了一声，咸涩的海风吹在他的面上，让他神智更清醒了，他下意识的用了木遁分身，然后问斑：“你确定好方位了没有？”

　　斑点了点头，指了一个位置，而柱间的几个木遁分身则各自跳下山崖。按照所预想的那样，那些木遁分身会牺牲一两个同伴，然后利用陡峭的岩壁，套上绳索之后再探索山洞的具体位置。柱间和斑两个人站在山崖等待着，时间明明很快过去，但是对于等待的人来说却有点漫长，柱间感觉到两个分身消散了，所看到的的场景是被绳索套上的峭壁。

　　其他攀着绳索的分身应该在寻找山洞。

　　斑忍不住问道：“找到了吗？”

　　柱间摇摇头，风在峭壁上呼啸着，又一个回来的分身带来了被风吹着不断摇晃的绳索的记忆。

　　还有两次机会，柱间一共分出了五个木遁分身。

　　在等待的过程中，斑望着柱间不断被风吹乱的长发，穿着可爱和服的豪迈女郎，纷飞的黑色长发，在写轮眼的绝佳视力下是夜色中的美丽风景。就在斑不动声色看着柱间的时候，柱间的神情一变，说道：“找到了。山洞很大，要潜进海水里。”

　　“很隐秘？”

　　柱间点点头，然后他的神情又是一变。

　　“找到了尾兽吗？”斑问道。

　　柱间露出了艰难的神色，说道：“找到了，但是我们最好放弃这个目标。”

　　“为什么？”

　　“这次的是九尾……”就在柱间说完之后，整个山崖都开始出现崩坏，巨大的查克拉笼罩在这片土地上，柱间下意识带着斑后退。他们飞快的离开了崩落的山崖，最后来到了结实的土地，藏匿尾兽的地方已经毁灭殆尽，而九条尾巴的狐狸则直接跃起，他跃上了这里，朝斑和柱间喷出火焰。他甚至还格外的狡猾，并不打算跟这两个家伙正面比拼，它庞大的身躯从土地上奔跑而过，沿路都带出了肆虐的火焰，柱间和斑只来得及救人。

　　当九尾要离开之时，它甚至没有忘记嘲讽这两个家伙：“真是弱小的人类啊。”

　　九尾制造的火焰一直烧到了清晨，唯一值得庆幸的是，因为斑和柱间的救助，并没有因为火而死去的人，但是烧伤、砸伤的人难以计数。水之国的人很快反应了过来，在他们赶来之前，斑强拽着做善后工作的柱间逃走了。

　　这次的任务，真是难以言喻的挫败。而更糟糕的是，他们的背后还有认为他们是始作俑者的水之国忍者。

　　但是这些对斑来讲，都称不上问题，他真正的烦恼是……他要如何让现在情绪低落的柱间振作起来。

　　毕竟对于柱间来说，忍者之间的战斗损伤难免，但是这次的意外造成的是平民的无辜受创，虽然不至于将过错归咎于自身，但是一时的情绪低落总是难免。

　　但是那张神色黯淡的脸，只会让斑感觉到心口隐隐作痛。

　　他至少得做些什么才行。

　幕七十六

　　为了逃避水之国追踪上来报复的忍者，柱间和斑连夜离开了那座村落。

　　但是，造成的伤亡还是让他们在回火之国的路上，遭遇了好几场战斗。有些是出于义愤的忍者，有些是遵照水之国大名的指示，这让两天就能赶到的归程比意料之中的更漫长。为了避免在一些地形被狙杀，斑带着柱间绕路回到了火之国的边界，火之国内可以调动的力量让他们不禁松了口气。那些前来暗杀的敌人，都被扉间派来的人所击退，而作为主要目标的柱间、斑，则通过易容改装步上归途。

　　斑敏锐地感觉到柱间的心情仍旧无法放松，那天被火焰焚烧殆尽的村庄似乎在柱间的心里留下了难以磨灭的印象。在回到木叶的路上，柱间不时会有些走神，他沉浸在自己的思索之中。

　　柱间的异常让斑觉得有些不安。

　　他不得不特意找寻机会，想要同柱间谈一谈。

　　

　　从边境到木叶有数条最常用的路径，为了掩人耳目，斑和柱间选择的是最繁华的那一条路。因为是供生意人们使用，每日都有无数马车在这条道路行驶，长久下来，这条路的周边村镇都随之繁华起来。来自其他国家的生意人在村镇里歇脚或者采买特产，而村镇则有相当多的小贩、店铺以提供服务为生。

　　温泉乡就是这样的一个村镇，顾名思义，这里的温泉十分有名，往来的商旅、行人不少都会在这里休息一下。

　　所以来到这里的时候，斑出乎柱间意料的要求在这里过夜。斑主动提出要求是相当少见的事情，柱间自然没有拒绝他，重新换回男人模样的柱间和斑一起在一家温泉旅店住下，但是在柜台登记的时候，柜台上的接待面露出了难色，略带歉意的说道：“客人，因为房间紧张，能不能将你们安排在一间房间里呢？”

　　“没有多余的房间了吗？即使是昂贵些的房间也是没有问题的。”柱间同柜台上的招待说着，“我们这里有两个人，自然得有两间屋子才对。”

　　招待还是维持着歉意的表情，说道：“十分抱歉，虽然还有剩下的贵宾房，但是已经被几位大人预先订好了，所以只能委屈二位了。”

　　柱间叹了口气，之前他跟斑已经找了两家旅店，都被告知满客。

　　这个时候，斑用手在柜台上敲了敲，说道：“钥匙，算了吧。”后面三个字，他是对柱间说的。

　　柱间只好点头答应，松了口气的招待殷勤的唤来一个人为他们带路。这间温泉旅店，许久前也是一位官员的宅邸，后来子孙不肖，家道中落之后就被卖给了现在的老板，老板花费了许多金钱，将这里装饰的古朴又舒适。下人带着他们经过长长的走廊，替他们推开了其中的一扇门，想来过去都是作为一人的房间，虽然精致但多少有些逼仄。等到下人拿来铺盖为他们加上的时候，这间斗室就显得更小了。

　　柱间在地上丢下了行囊，然后向上撑起手臂，将身体舒展拉伸一下。

　　这几天的逃避追杀和遭遇战，确实让他觉得身心俱疲。可是，即使他现在想要立刻去泡温泉，也应该像个忍者那样的去勘探地形，以免突发意外。

　　“累了吗？”斑看着柱间的神色，主动提出要包下查探的工作，“你先休息一下，我在附近查看一下就好了。”

　　“我想去泡温泉。”柱间露出笑容，没有拒绝斑的帮助，“真是辛苦你了。”

　　“小心一点。”

　　“安心吧，已经在火之国之内了。你待会回来吗？”柱间询问道。

　　斑摇了摇头，说道：“我会先吃点东西。”

　　柱间拿上了自己的衣物，拉开门出去了。而斑则看着他离去的背影，现在他内心只思索着一个问题：他该跟柱间说些什么呢？

　　

　　生意兴旺的温泉旅店在还未近黄昏的时候，温泉池子里就不乏住客正泡着。

　　在硫磺的味道和扑面的热气里，柱间找了个位置，把自己泡了进去。经过几日战斗的身体，在温泉的浸泡下肌肉又酸又涨，柱间这几天过度紧绷的神经才在温泉的治愈下放松下来。他闭上眼睛，眼前仿佛又出现了木遁分身的记忆：黑暗的洞穴中，属于九尾的查克拉充斥其中，他的呼吸间都是九尾让人战栗的存在感。过去，他从未感觉到会遭遇到想象不到的强敌，可是那过于恶意的查克拉还是让木遁分身难以承受。

　　从山崖中跃出的九尾制造了将天都烧透的大火，那些对此一无所知的渔民在天降的灾难前哭喊着，而他能做的也只有将他们救出，安置在空地上。

　　他来到了那间喝酒的酒馆，被斑用手刀打倒的两个人被房梁压到了手臂，当他掀开过重的房梁时，两个人被压在木头下的胳膊血肉模糊，白色的骨头诡异地穿破了皮肤暴露在空气里。

　　他身为忍者，并不想给平凡的人们带来这样的苦痛。

　　而制造这片火海的九尾，很快失去了踪迹，那么庞大的查克拉却在这个时候隐藏的不露痕迹。

　　柱间此时思绪纷乱，但是，忍者的本能让他能够清晰地听到整个池子里的动静。

　　正在聊天的朋友，小酌几杯后自言自语的醉鬼，还有……闷热空气中那一丝不易察觉的杀气。

　　柱间撑在池边的手在一瞬间猛的用力，他的身体矫健地从温泉中跃出，原本放在肩头的毛巾围在了腰上，就在他的脚刚接触到地面的时候，池中的水在查克拉的控制下像一条卷起的水龙，裹着来不及逃出了无辜路人，朝柱间攻去。柱间边朝着衣服而去，边双手快速结印，拔地而起的藤枝不断的朝水龙抽去，携裹着那些反应不及的常人，将他们拽出水龙里面。颇有年代的房屋在攻击下破碎成了木片，而柱间则快速从更衣间抄出了自己的外套和腰带。他匆匆将衣服披上，束起腰带，这个时候还是应对敌人重要，其他的那些衣服也就随着倒塌的房子一并被埋起来了。

　　在这里埋伏的并非只有一人，柱间在下一刻就几个翻身躲过了一排攻向自己的手里剑，他赤着脚踩上了屋顶，借着高处打量着自己的敌人。

　　一共有五名忍者，却不仅仅是水之国的忍者，一名拿着巨大扇子的女性忍者挥舞着她的扇子，原本无害的风成了无形的镰鼬，柱间闪避不及，手臂上已经被划破一道。柱间后退一步，斑从他身后跃身而出，巨大的火球从他的口中喷出，等到他一招使尽，柱间对斑说道：“不要在这里，到常人稀少的地方。”在他们视线所及，只有去南边的森林之中了。

　　斑和柱间有默契地朝着那里逃去，而五名忍者思索了一下，还是决定朝他们追去。

　　因为只穿着一件外袍，连鞋都没穿的柱间速度比平时慢了些。觉察到了这点，使用风遁的女忍者不时向他们发射风刃来骚扰，以此拖延着速度。

　　“水之国什么时候跟砂之国联手了？”柱间问着斑。

　　斑向后以往，看着那些忍者头上的护额，说道：“不是，是叛忍。有人悬赏我们。”

　　这样倒是很好的解释为什么不同的忍者会合作。

　　擅长雷遁的忍者有着比两人更快的速度，他是五人之中唯一追上两人的人，就在村落之外，他闪身来到了柱间和斑的面前，带着引雷符的手里剑朝两人投去，手上快速结印，从天而降的落雷在原先斑和柱间站着的位置留下两个焦黑的坑。

　　尽管躲过了落雷，可斑和柱间还是被人包围了起来。擅长体术的人率先攻来，斑结印影分身，多重影分身之后，几个斑以体术将人带到外围，使得包围出现一个小小的缺口；柱间没有错失这次的机会，他朝着斑带出的缺口突围而出，破土而出的树木造成了巨大的动静，裂开的土地一直延伸到森林那边。地形一瞬间变得复杂起来，将陌生的环境一下子变成了柱间熟悉的战斗环境。斑利用影分身，同时牵制了两人，当树界降临之后，柱间操纵着树木支援斑的战斗。

　　柱间还不至于天真到放过这班人，既然是刀口舔血，为悬赏而来的亡命之徒，那么无论跑到哪里，都没有办法甩掉他们，与其这样，不如现在就把这些家伙杀死。

　　他和斑的合作是一贯的默契，写轮眼的可怕在于对忍术的复制，柱间的可怕在于没有底线的查克拉和常人难以通晓的木遁。

　　只是五个赏金忍者还没有办法对他们造成什么困扰，这些家伙很快就被两个人解决掉了，即使是那位女忍者也没有幸免。

　　战斗之后，就是战场的打扫，忍者的尸体往往拥有许多秘密，斑和柱间将五个人的尸体就地焚烧，柱间将他们的余骨、灰烬用土掩埋。身体上没办法避免的沾上了脂肪燃烧后的臭味，柱间这个时候才有空打量自己，他插着腰，看看自己只包着一件外袍的身体。

　　柱间忍不住叹口气：“温泉是白泡了。”

　　斑笑了起来，他的眼睛在柱间的小腿以及裸露的胸膛上一扫而过，然后转过头，说道：“想拿回行李，再想想怎么解决过夜的问题吧。”

　　想到被破坏的旅店，柱间脸上就更沮丧了：“是啊，现在肯定是没办法住了。”

　　

　　他们两个人偷偷回到了旅店，形容相对整齐得多的斑拿回了被倒塌房屋掩盖的行李，跟柱间商量之后，朝着山中而去。

　　火之国的水资源比较丰富，运气好的话，柱间大概可以在山里用溪水洗澡。而为了让野外露宿不是那么凄凉，斑像个没事人一样的去食肆打包了熟食和酒。

　　然后，两个人就向着山间而去。

　　  
　　幕七十七

　　柱间的运气总算没有坏到底，趴在地上利用找水脉的方法，足够敏锐的听力让他很快找到了一条小溪。

　　他咳嗽一声，说道：“斑，你去找露营的地方，我先去冲凉。”

　　斑说：“泡温泉和冲凉，这两件事情你一天就做齐了。”

　　柱间有些恼怒，说道：“你以为我想吗？”看到柱间露出生气的样子，斑反而笑容更明显了些，他指了个方向说道，“那里。算是比较开阔的位置了，就在那里吧。留给我们的时间不多了。”

　　经过一天的折腾，天色渐黯，落下的夕阳将天际渲染得格外美丽。柱间站在只到腰间的溪水里，用清水洗净了自己身上的血腥和灰尘。那件脏兮兮的外袍被丢在了一边，拿着行李的斑给他留下了一套干净的衣物。太阳落山之后，地面上的热气渐散，穿过林间的风多了一丝凉意。柱间这个时候总算把自己洗干净了，觉得已经没有那股脂肪烧焦的味道，这才穿上了干净的衣物。

　　他向着斑指引的方向走去，看到被升起的篝火，斑低着头，正在仔细照看着在风中飘摇的火种。篝火将他的五官照得轮廓分明，他此时就像跟篝火较劲一样，眉头拧着，这样子的斑因为专注而格外吸引人的注意力。柱间走向他的步伐停住了，莫名地站定，柱间望着斑，心情不知为何有些复杂。甚至脑子会想起斑在伙计上来打招呼时，说他们是夫妻。

　　这算是什么回事？他摇了摇头，努力把异样的感觉抛开，然后朝着斑走了过去。

　　“没想到，这里入夜了竟然还有些冷。”柱间穿着便服，轻便的衣服在山风面前就显得有些单薄了，斑听到他说的，指了指无风的位置，柱间没跟他客气，坐在那里。斑这个时候将带来的熟食打开，还有两壶清酒，熟食还带着余热，柱间这个时候才想起来今天两个人根本就没吃什么东西。

　　两个人分着东西吃，静听着野外的风吹草动，篝火摇曳着，柱间拿起酒瓶同斑碰了下杯。

　　“感觉好些了没？”斑问道。

　　柱间大叹了口气说：“好多了，今天可真是倒霉。说是要泡温泉，最后都没有泡成……”

　　斑摇摇头，说：“我指的不是这个。关于村庄的事情，你感觉好些了没？”

　　柱间一愣，辩解的话到了嘴边，又被他吞了回去。他不由想起这几日在路上，斑有意无意的照顾，要隐藏的话还是说了出来：“被你发现了吗？”他下意识觉得这句话太丧气，于是又让口气轻快了些，调侃着斑，“你要是对女孩子这么细心，早就解决婚姻大事了。”

　　斑说道：“别提这个，不要转移话题。”

　　柱间撇了下嘴，委屈说：“我只是顺带调侃你，哪里是转移话题。”

　　“如果那五个人不是叛忍，你是不是会放过他们？”斑说道。

　　柱间沉默了一下，说道：“我已经不是那么天真的人了。村庄的事情是我的失误，可是……”他话还没说完，斑就直接打断了他的话。

　　“如果不是你，等到九尾出来的那天，他们会死更多人。”斑解释道，“你应该是最清楚九尾的查克拉是多么的恶意，如果我们不在场，总会有一天，九尾突然降临那座村子，到时候他们是没有办法像这次幸免于难的。”

　　柱间因为斑的理由而失笑道：“你怎么可以把我的错误一口气撇得那么干净，我差点就信了你的话。我的错误，是我还不够强大，我的修行还不够……所以，才让九尾那个家伙这么逍遥的逃走，它还嘲笑了我们。”

　　“会有那么一天的。”斑冷静说道，“我们是六道仙人的后人，血脉中沉睡着来自于他的力量，等到下次再遇见它的时候，我们会驯服它。”

　　柱间因为斑的话而露出笑容，他举起自己的酒瓶，示意跟斑再碰一次杯，说道：“我不会让它那样肆意地对待我的村子，这件事情不会再发生第二次。”

　　斑和柱间一起饮尽了那本来就不多的清酒，坐在他对面的柱间，那双眼睛里有火光在跃动，橘色的火光让柱间的轮廓显得柔和而温柔。斑没有办法在此时收回自己的目光，他柔声说道：“是的，柱间，你这样想很好、很好。”在这一刻，他不想掩饰自己的眼神，柱间总是能比他想象中的要更好。

　　那个毫不收敛情绪，很容易消沉的土气小子，在经过漫长的时间，变成了他眼前的千手柱间。

　　他是千手一族的族长，是许多人的倚靠，是战场上最好的搭档，那颗曾经质朴可爱的原石已经被打磨的举世无双。

　　是他始终无法放下的执念与渴望，因为他深知，在这个世间，他再也找不到第二个像柱间这样的人，所以放不下、忘不了，宁可在无数的日夜里饱受内心煎熬。

　　“柱间……”斑一时情不自禁，他半跪起身，朝对面的柱间倾身，伸手想要触碰他的肩膀。

　　柱间拂开了斑的手，这让他们两个人都愣住了，风声在此时好像都无关紧要，世界的一切声音在这一瞬都离斑而去。

　　直到他听到柱间打趣他：“你干嘛呢，喝酒就喝酒，动手动脚，这样多不好……我们现在可不是在假扮夫妻了。哎，不提这个。”柱间说到一半觉得自己说不得不对，于是打了下嘴巴。斑回了神，却没有说话，他跪正身体，一双眼睛紧盯着柱间。

　　柱间拒绝了他，这是他第一次清晰地感觉到了柱间的拒绝，尽管这层意思被他的调侃修饰。

　　柱间因为斑的眼神而手指微微颤动，他错开了和斑的对视，低下头说：“你是不是喝醉了，要我扶着你去解手？我们从小认识到现在……我勉为其难为你帮把手吧。”他这时站起身，向下伸直了他的手，只要斑在这个时候伸出手，就可以借一把力站起来。

　　斑很想笑，当没办法哭出来的时候，似乎也只有大笑一场才能宣泄那让心口承受不了的情绪。但是，他还是伸手借了把力，深吸一口气，把情绪压下后才说道：“柱间，多谢你……我站起来后就觉得好多了。”他感觉到柱间因为他的话而放轻松了，这是在坐实他被拒绝的现实。斑转过身，他走了两步，感觉自己的身体轻时像羽毛，重时像坠着铅块，这让他走路有些踉跄，从背影看来真的就是酒醉一样。

　　斑这个时候，无声地笑了。

　　他被柱间拒绝了，因为“这样不好”，他一瞬间没有掩饰的情感，让柱间发觉了吗？

　　可是，如果要拒绝，就应该更坚定一些，不是吗？

　　斑已经来到了林木前，他走到了树的背后，借以遮挡着自己的动作。他的手狠狠的抓着枝干，因为他的气力，他的手指在树干上留下了深深的指印。

　　为什么不直截了当的跟自己说，斑你不要再存这样的心思了？

　　为什么又避开了他的视线？

　　斑的喉咙里发出低沉嘶哑的笑声，在这一刻他思绪百转，他憎恨情不自禁的自己，又忍不住卑微的揣摩着柱间是否对他存有一丝情义。

　　斑跪在了地上，用头抵着粗糙的树干，喘息着。

　　他就像是要坠入深渊中的人，抓住将断未断的崖边枝干，在他粗重的喘息声里，柱间的种种跑马灯似的在他脑中晃过。柱间对他露出的笑容，柱间避让的眼神，柱间委婉的话语……若是情有十分，他能得一分否？

　　时间很快过去，斑残存的理智提醒他，如果他再不出去，柱间又会担心。于是，他只能把自己一生中最狼狈的姿态收起，掩饰手上被木刺刺伤的痕迹，掩饰膝头的脏污，斑用袖子掸掸衣服上的灰，就像什么都没发生一样的走了出去。

　　柱间显然有悄悄留心他的举动，却漫不经心地等到斑坐下来，才说道：“时间真是挺久的，斑你身体还好吧。”

　　“好的不能再好。”斑淡淡地说。

　　柱间点点头，说道：“今天在这里歇一晚，明天大概就能在晚上回到家中吧。”

　　斑点点头，然后指着一旁被自己布置起来的睡觉的地方，说道：“你比较累，我守上半夜，你守下半夜？”

　　柱间夸张地打了个哈欠，说道：“那你熬不住的时候叫醒我。”他朝着那里走去，背着身子侧躺着，一开始还有不适应的翻动声，但是很快，柱间的动静就小了。

　　斑背过身，他望着篝火，没有去看柱间，只是留意到柱间轻浅有规律的呼吸声。

　　这样的装睡，能瞒过其他人，但是没有办法瞒着他。

　　他很清楚柱间这样是为什么，因为柱间在警惕他。

　　斑流不出泪，如今也只能笑了。

　　

　　幕七十八

　　柱间归心似箭，第二天赶路的时候，甚至都没怎么留下休息的时间。他只是担心斑会因为这样的赶路而有意见，于是在赶路的时候几次出言询问。

　　斑只是摆摆手，让他不用在意，两个人继续在林中赶路。

　　因为这样一路赶回村庄，他们在临近黄昏的时候，就看到村落里的炊烟。

　　这个时候，斑感觉到柱间的步履明显轻快了些，他们朝着村落而去，结果在村口就看到了六木。六木看到他们，忙拍了身边的人一下，示意他回宅子里报信。而他自己，则迎了上来，跟他们两人打招呼。

　　“你们总算回来了，我们听说水之国出了事，都很担心你们。”六木说道。

　　“是有些麻烦事，不过都过去了。”柱间对六木爽朗一笑，说道：“有必要那么紧张，还差人回家报信。”

　　六木摇摇头说道：“这不是我的主意，是田岛大人。”

　　柱间吓了一跳，说道：“田岛回来了？”他下意识看了一眼斑，然后脚步更快，“他怎么回来了？我没收到大名过世的消息啊。”

　　六木的神情让他很快意识到，田岛这次是突然回来，显然因为在水之国闹出来的动静，让待在都城的田岛怎么都放心不下。

　　他们说话的功夫，已经快到宇智波家，本来柱间还在跟六木说着话，可目光一落在宇智波家的门口，他立刻没了说话的声音。此刻，田岛正站在宅邸的门口，脸上没有什么表情，让柱间不由得心虚起来。他硬着头皮走上前去，说道：“你怎么就回来了？都城的事情还顺利吗？”

　　可田岛没有看着他，反而越过他，看到了身后的宇智波斑。

　　他对斑说道：“辛苦你了，之后在家好好休息一下。”

　　斑恭敬地回答道：“谢谢父亲关心，我知道的。”

　　田岛说道：“我已经让月见去准备吃的了，我还有些事情要跟柱间说，就不跟你用饭了。”

　　斑低下头，没有再发表意见，田岛吩咐完之后，立刻就抽出精神看着在一边惴惴不安的柱间，冷笑一声：“出任务出了这么大事，九尾，跟我过来。”

　　他朝后院的位置走去，柱间一时间噤若寒蝉，乖乖地跟在了田岛的背后。等到田岛前脚迈进了两人的房间，柱间后脚甫一进门，那扇门便被狠狠地带上了。柱间看田岛气的厉害，神情又乖顺了两分，说：“你怎么这么快就回来了？”

　　“我要是不回来，你再一次出任务，是要去炸了砂之国还是雷之国？”田岛瞪了柱间一眼，“为什么没有让人先打听清楚是什么尾兽就去了，你知道我听到九尾烧了一整个村庄的时候有多担心吗？”

　　“我知道、我知道。”柱间跪坐在田岛身边，朝他凑近了些，“你看我好好的回来了，就不要生气了。跟我讲讲都城的情况怎么样吧。”

　　他这句话才说完，就听到沉重的脚步声啪嗒啪嗒的朝自己这里跑过来，在这个家里唯二能无视田岛命令的人刷地一下拉开门，看都不看房间内的气氛，就朝柱间扑了过来：“柱间，你回来了，你总算回来了。父亲大人这几天好吓人，我好害怕。”

　　给辉夜这么一打岔，先前的夫妻吵架气氛一下子就泄了气，田岛看着辉夜，生气道：“我不是跟人说，不要其他人打扰嘛？”

　　辉夜理直气壮地说：“我又不是其他人！”

　　田岛看着跟自己顶嘴的臭小子，威胁地瞥了柱间一眼，柱间立刻会意，说：“辉夜，你怎么跟父亲说话的。快跟父亲道歉。”

　　辉夜同柱间拧了拧身子，然后嘟着嘴跟田岛说道：“父亲，对不起。辉夜说错话了……”

　　“乖乖听话，我有事要跟你母亲说，明天再让柱间陪你，好不好？”田岛到底是疼爱辉夜，只是一认错，便用上了商量的语气。

　　辉夜见好就收，在柱间的脸颊上亲了一下，说：“柱间，我明天再找你玩哦。”

　　柱间摸摸辉夜的头发，心里不由得柔软起来，等到辉夜把门重新关上，他便跟田岛说道：“田岛，对不起，让你担心了。”

　　田岛哼了一声，说道：“你知道就好。”

　　当怒气过了之后，田岛这个时候便仔细的打量起了柱间，看他身上是否有外伤，裸露在皮肤外面的地方都是好的，余下的便是衣服包裹的身体了。田岛盯着柱间看，柱间问：“你看什么？”

　　“你衣服下有没有暗伤？”

　　“没有的……我们这次都没受什么打伤。”

　　田岛皱起眉头，说：“衣服脱下来，我看看。”

　　柱间拗不过田岛，只能遵照他的话，在他的目光之下脱掉了外衣。这个时候，屋外的天空已经褪去太阳的最后一丝余晖，田岛点起了灯，就着灯光看着柱间的身体。柱间的身上只有一些近身战斗后留下的淤青，其他的伤口倒是没有，可是当柱间脱下衣服之后，重点也就不仅仅是检查身体了。

　　田岛抱着柱间，两个人倒在床上，田岛的手抚摸着柱间的皮肤，低声说道：“我在都城听到水之国的消息，连夜赶了回来。究竟在那里发生了什么？”

　　“我们在山崖发现了九尾，惊动了它，为了报复，它烧了整个村庄。我和斑被认为是始作俑者，被水之国的忍者一直追杀到边境，在火之国境内又遇到了叛忍。”柱间概括的讲述了几天发生的事情，“我和斑杀了他们，这已经是昨天的事情了。”

　　“你们就是不知道什么叫小心！”田岛抚摸着柱间的头发，闭上眼睛，他这几天差不多就像是在噩梦里，如果不是扉间传来柱间他们平安度过边境线，那么他早就冲到水之国去了。

　　柱间内心明白田岛这几天的难受，他凑近看着田岛的面孔，看到他眼下的青黑，说道：“好了，我都回来了，你就安心吧。”他低头亲吻着田岛的眼睛、鼻梁，随后就被按捺不住的田岛给压在了身下。

　　田岛的手在柱间的身上抚摸着，就像是为了确认自己的所有物那样。柱间帮着他解下衣物，让他火热的身躯贴紧自己，他抚摸着田岛的肩头，用手环住田岛的颈项。他们亲密的交颈，互相交换着亲吻，柱间同田岛口舌接触着，将自己的舌尖探入了田岛的口中，两人的唾液交换着，几乎不给对方留一点呼吸的余地。

　　田岛轻车熟路的探到柱间的后穴，手指将那处顶弄开，柔软的后穴对他再熟悉不过，柱间甚至抬起腰，配合着田岛的动作。

　　“不准再有下一次了。”田岛咬着柱间的耳朵说道。

　　柱间只是笑着，然后胡乱亲吻着田岛的脸。

　　一旁的灯火照着两人的身躯，因为亲密接触，皮肤沁出了情热的汗水，在灯火之下仿佛被镀上了一层柔光。柱间主动伸手探到了田岛的身下，为他套弄起半硬的事物，灵巧的手指抚摸过柱身和顶端，就像是田岛曾经对他做过的那样，用指甲轻轻抠弄着铃口。田岛的硬物在柱间的手间沉甸甸的，柱间没有冷落柱身下的囊袋，不时用手将它们轻轻的揉弄着。很快，田岛的事物剑拔弩张的抵在了柱间的后臀处，只是稍稍用力，就挤入了柱间的肉穴。柱间因此喘息一声，然后挺腰配合着田岛的动作。

　　他们已经是这么多年的夫妻，在情事上再契合不过，柱间的后穴吞吐着田岛的硬物。而田岛则拧着眉头，在这贪婪的肉穴中驰骋，用自己的顶端狠狠地顶弄着柱间的敏感点，让紧紧包裹自己的软肉被一次次的抽送所大力摩擦。柱间已经能从这样的性交之中获得难以言喻的快乐，他已经被快感所麻痹的尾椎让整个后穴成了最敏感的所在，一丝一毫的触碰都能够让柱间的硬物滴出更多的淫液。

　　田岛不时套弄着柱间在两人腹部间摇摆的硬物，那里因为流淌出的淫水而有着被水浸透的光泽，只是抚摸上去便觉得十分滑手。田岛在柱间的耳边轻声说道：“你说你是不是淫荡，前前后后都是湿的。”

　　柱间虽然渐渐攀上高峰，可还是有些理智，他挑起眉，直接翻身把田岛压在了身下，挺直了腰在田岛身上起落着。

　　原本掌握的节奏被柱间拿走了，田岛的喘息声变得粗重，在他的感知中，那张贪吃的小口正绞紧着他的硬物，每一次的起落，都被狠狠地夹紧。他不由发出低沉的吼声，配合着柱间的节奏向上挺着腰。

　　柱间用双手支撑着身体，他款摆着腰身，就像是要把田岛榨干似的收缩着，田岛这时扣住了柱间的腰，向上用力顶弄一下，几乎插到身体最深处的硬物在柱间下意识的紧缩中喷出了热烫的浊液。柱间的腿紧绷起来，也随着田岛一同高潮，他直接倒在田岛的身上。田岛的事物虽然从他的股间滑出，可还是被他用丰满的臀部蹭弄着，仿佛是要再挑起一场性事。

　　田岛抚摸着柱间汗津津的背，却听到这个时候柱间说：“你看，你射的比我还快，是不是淫荡？只是夹一下，就又硬起来了。”说着，他便身子后退一些，让后臀在田岛半软的性器上厮磨着，贪欢的柱间这个时候浅笑着，舌尖从嘴唇上划过，一副十分色气的模样。田岛恨恨地打了一下柱间的后臀，可是沾上精液的后臀却发出了黏腻的尴尬声响，柱间在这个时候夹紧了后穴，那溢出来的精液从他身体里失禁似的缓缓流出，最后滴落在田岛的手上。

　　这个家伙分明是要把他的丈夫给榨干。田岛不满的想着，却根本没办法克制自己对柱间的欲望。他们转眼间又在床上抱成了一团，柱间如今放的很开，在两个人体位恢复到最初的时候，又张口让田岛快进去，咬着耳朵喊痒，接下来更是主动的扶着田岛的事物到自己的臀间。

　　“真是难喂饱的小荡妇。”田岛在柱间的耳边嘀咕着，柱间才不在意他的牢骚，环着他的脖子，送上了更甜腻的亲吻。

　　然后，他才小声说着：“这样还不足够证明我是你的嘛？”

　　这句话简直让田岛想就这样的把他操死在床上，他哼了一声，扶着柱间的腰狠狠插弄了下去。

　　这属于两人的夜，还长的很。

　　

　　在这间宅子的一角，有人夫妻情深；在这间宅子的另一角，有人仿若游魂。

　　斑躺在自己的床上，眼看着窗外月色孤清。

　　他知道自己最渴望得到的人正在自己的父亲怀里，柱间是他父亲明媒正娶的人，他父亲有资格一句话就让柱间同他在床上耳鬓厮磨。而他，才是根本没资格肖想的那个人。

　　斑把手伸到了自己的腿间，隔着布料抚摸着自己的性器，他闭上眼睛，想起这些天与柱间相处的点滴，他眼睛所看到的皮肤与肢体。

　　哪怕是笨拙的动作，斑的呼吸也变得粗重。他想起柱间的笑容，柱间睡着时鼻间发出的声息，他像是饮鸩止渴的疯子，疯狂的执迷于颠倒伦理的爱恋。

　　他的双手不知道套弄了多久，斑唯一的印象是手里喷溅出的液体，和身体被快感抽干力气的虚脱。

　　而当精液被空气带走了温度，冰凉而黏腻的液体只是让斑感觉到心灵更加的空虚。

　　毕竟，从拥有的假象中脱身而出之后，只是让他心口的空洞变得越来越大。

他多么渴望拥有柱间。独一无二的柱间。  
　　幕七十九

　　斑醒过来时，已经比平时他起来的时间要晚半个时辰，天空已经大亮，因为并没有关上窗户，所以昨夜的暧昧味道已经随着夜风而消散。

　　斑坐起身，昨夜的发泄让他现在身上的衣物有些尴尬，斑嫌恶地把它们脱去，然后重新换套新的衣物。那些尴尬的证据，则被他直接用火焰烧成了灰烬，再倾撒出去，什么痕迹也没有。在宅子里住的这几年，斑对于这样的事情已经习惯的有些厌恶，但是他必须掩饰掉这些事情，谁知道那些嘴碎的帮佣会不会在外面嚼舌根。

　　斑洗漱之后，直接从窗口翻出到屋顶上，他静坐了一会，清晨的风将他身上的那些烟味吹散。然后，他按照平时的习惯去找辉夜，现在已经过了辉夜赖床的时间，这个小鬼说不定已经起床了。但是事情往往出人意料，辉夜的房间空着的，玲子正准备进屋给他收拾房间，看到斑之后，这个女孩说道：“辉夜少爷去找柱间大人了，说是跟柱间大人约好了。”

　　斑只能转道去了后院，每次去那里，都会让他觉得格外的不适，在后院的角落里，都充斥着他父亲与柱间生活的温馨。那些仆人们最爱在茶余饭后小声讲起，说着田岛大人对待柱间多么上心。

　　假如他可以……柱间会更幸福。斑对此深信不疑。

　　他经过通报，来到后院的主人房间。

　　田岛已经穿戴整齐坐在房间内，而辉夜则在屏风之后的柱间的身边撒娇。

　　“柱间，不要赖床了，你答应陪我一起玩的。”辉夜娇声说着，不时亲昵的凑在柱间的脸上亲一下。

　　“好了、好了。”柱间坐起身，他的身影投在屏风之上，挺拔的背影、长发披散着，刚走进来的斑看到柱间在屏风后穿好了衣服。然后柱间从屏风后走了出来，还有着睡意未消的慵懒。他眼角瞥到了斑，动作一停，然后跟田岛抱怨着：“斑要来，你好歹跟我说一声，我都没穿整齐。”

　　田岛说道：“知道错了吗？辉夜都跟着你变得懒散了。”他说完，转过头对着斑说道，“你来带辉夜去做晨课吗？”

　　斑点了点头，说道：“是的，父亲。辉夜这几天应该把功课落下来不少。”

　　田岛却说道：“不着急，我有些事情要先跟你谈一谈，关于你们在水之国的任务。我昨天答应了辉夜，要让柱间多陪陪他，述职这件事麻烦你了。”

　　斑很清楚田岛的意思，于是说道：“好的，这是我应当的。”

　　“那我们现在去书房吧。”田岛站起身，然后转头对着柱间说道：“辉夜，我可是说话算数了。”说完，就跟斑前往一旁的书房。

　　柱间看着斑的身影消失在门口，他待在梳妆台前，心里莫名觉得不安，一旁的辉夜似乎觉察到他的漫不经心，想要吸引他的注意力。于是辉夜抱着他的腰，小声的说道：“柱间，你都跟斑出去玩那么多天了，我都以为你被他抢走了。”

　　柱间梳着头发的手一颤，立刻低下头要求辉夜：“怎么会呢，瞎说。不准在你父亲还有其他人面前这么说，知道吗？”

　　辉夜乖巧的点点头，柱间却不由得想起那一晚自己推开斑之后，斑望向他的眼神。

　　他觉得害怕。因为那样的斑，让他觉得太过陌生。

　　柱间转头望着门口，然后小声对辉夜说：“辉夜想不想跟我学忍术。”

　　辉夜开心的说道：“好呀！”

　　柱间说道：“我们去偷偷听听父亲跟斑说什么，以后辉夜学到了，就可以吓唬小伙伴了。”

　　辉夜眼珠子转了转，说道：“我不想吓唬小伙伴。”

　　柱间想了想，换了一句：“那辉夜想不想以后，突然一下，吓到我呢。”

　　他对辉夜挤眉弄眼，把小孩子逗得咯咯直笑，点着脑袋。

　　柱间比出自己的小指头，说道：“这个事情可不要告诉父亲哦，是我们两个之间的小秘密。”

　　辉夜被他哄出了小指头，两个人打着勾勾，说话不算话的人，可是要吞一千根针的。

　　

　　那边，田岛和斑已经坐正在书房里，月见给他们送上茶水之后，就懂事的退了出去，把门带上。斑看着自己父亲严肃的神情，他不避不让的同田岛对视着，等待田岛开启话头。

　　田岛没有让斑等待太久，直接说道：“来仔细讲讲，你和柱间的任务吧，我知道事情的起因是尾兽的发现。”

　　“我们听说到水之国出现了尾兽的踪迹，而水之国的忍者并不打算放弃这次的机会，之前二尾的失利让他们的决心很高。我和柱间原定的计划只是打乱他们的行动，将尾兽吓走，让它的行迹不被其他忍者知道。”斑仔细地描述当时的情形，“为了不打草惊蛇，只有我和柱间两人成行。”

　　“其实你们可以再多一人，毕竟你和柱间的目标都很明显，可以带一个陌生面孔的人来扰乱他们的视线。”田岛说道，“我了解的情况差不多就像你说的那样，之后呢？”

　　“我们不是没有考虑过，但是一旦被发现，那位同伴将成为我和柱间之间的死角。柱间会保护他。”斑照实说着，“为了降低目标，我们进入水之国后，柱间就变成了女性的模样。我们彼此间的身份是夫妻，毕竟年纪相同作为继子继母出行，本身就很奇怪。”他们仅仅在那个城镇是夫妻，但是斑还是下意识的省略掉之前以“兄妹”相称的事情。

　　田岛冷冷的应道：“嗯，你说的有道理。但是下次不许这样了，若是被人知道，我们宇智波家会被传成一个笑话。”

　　斑低下头，说道：“是的，父亲。不会再有第二次了。”

　　田岛用手指轻轻敲着面前放茶杯的小几，说道：“然后你们用‘夫妻’这个身份来到被烧的村庄，”他加重了那个词的语气，“当天晚上出意外了？”

　　“柱间用模样接近了一个富商，从别人的口中探听了消息。然后，我们来到了那个地方，利用影分身查看情况，结果没有想到，惊动了九尾。”斑深吸一口气，“九尾出现，烧了整个村子。然后，我们就成为了水之国忍者的追杀对象。我想父亲你应该知道这个消息，从边境线回来后，我们得到了千手一族的协助，然后隐藏行迹。因为我发现柱间这些天心理压力很大，便让他去泡温泉缓解一下疲劳。碰上以赏金为生的叛忍是个意外，战胜过他们后，我们在野外露宿一晚，就第二天赶回了这里。父亲，这就是全部。”

　　“这项任务的目的，你们达到了，但是付出的代价完全不成正比。我会和长老们报告这次的行动的，你和柱间休息一段时间吧。”田岛冷淡地说道，“水之国吃了这样的无妄之灾，肯定不会善罢甘休。”

　　斑维持着低着头的姿态，听着田岛继续说道：“我知道你和柱间的搭配很默契，但是有些寸度你需要把握，我也会敲打柱间的。”

　　斑说道：“父亲，你指的意思是？”

　　“‘夫妻’。倘若你们这样的行径，让其他敌对的家族知道了，会怎样讥笑我宇智波家教不严。”田岛喝了一口茶，继续道：“我知道你们是为了任务方便，可是那些讥笑的口舌可不会因为你的道理就管好自己。”

　　“那些会把注意力放在这样事情的家族也没什么可在意的吧，父亲。”斑维持着恭敬的态度，直接说出自己的想法：“那些鼠辈，都会在宇智波的力量下噤声。等发现自己惹怒的是一头雄狮，他们就会管好自己的嘴巴。”

　　田岛皱起眉头，说道：“斑，你这是在反驳我吗？”

　　斑摇摇头，说道：“不，我不敢反驳您，父亲。我只是觉得完全没必要在这些小事上花费太多的心神。”

　　“你所谓的小事，可是关系着宇智波的声名！”田岛忍无可忍，他重重的拍了一下前面的小几，“年轻气盛，你能堵住一个家族几十张嘴，你能堵住几百上千张的嘴吗？你想让你的继母，千手柱间成为他们讥讽的对象吗？”

　　斑深吸一口气，说道：“父亲，不是这样子的。我很尊重柱间。”

　　“继母”这个词让他心口一痛，他只能低着头，不让田岛觉察到自己的神情变化。

　　田岛继续说道：“那就知道什么是避嫌吧。斑，你是我的长子，这个家族迟早有一天是你的，但是……如果你不懂得以家族的眼光来看待问题，你迟早有一天会令整个宇智波蒙羞。”

　　斑的手紧紧握成了拳头，他猛的抬头看向田岛，却发现田岛一直都在死盯着自己——他的父亲，就像观察敌人一样的观察着他的反应。

　　“斑，自从那件事情之后，不少人都在属意泉奈。他们说，泉奈更懂得什么叫做大局；但是我没有理会他们，你还是我倚重的长子，”田岛的声音在此时放缓，“我想，你应该能够感觉得到，我正在把宇智波交给你。所以，不要让我失望。”

　　“……我，知道了。”斑咬紧牙关，忍耐地说出口。

　　他知道话已经接近尾声，田岛想要说的都已经说了，正想要站起身告辞离开，可是田岛却说道：“喝茶吧。我们父子很久没有面对面喝茶了。”

　　斑只能坐直身体，像田岛所说的那样，喝着自己面前的茶水。他不得不抬着头，跟自己的父亲面对这面。茶水很烫，让斑的舌尖有些刺痛，但是他没有放缓速度，只想早点结束来自于田岛的无声折磨。

　　他的父亲在怀疑他、在警惕他，甚至用泉奈来威胁他。这样的行为，他还要维持对他最后的敬畏吗？

　　想到这里，斑直面着田岛，在田岛观察他的同时，也放肆的看着自己的父亲。

　　看着他斑白的头发，和脸上的细纹，那双曾经持刀的手现如今也浮起了青筋。

　　哈，这就是他的父亲。

　　在他们的对视之中，茶水逐渐喝完，斑终于可以起身告辞，他说道：“父亲，我还有事，先告辞了。”

　　田岛冷淡的嗯了一声，然后他的儿子朝书房门口走去。

　　就在斑离开前，一反方才对视前的沉默，说道：“父亲，我还有一番话要对您说，不过不是作为儿子，而是作为柱间的朋友。曾经，我和他是十分要好的朋友，是您阻止我们继续交好。但是，哪怕他是我的继母，我也将他视作挚友。他虽然嫁给您，可他和那些女人都不一样，您的担忧只是在看轻他。那些对女人的要求，放在他身上只是对一个伟大忍者的侮辱。”说完，斑拉上了门，在这个时候，他又觉得自己是一个胜利者。

　　屋子里传来杯子被扫在地上的声音，田岛愤怒地掀开了门：“侮辱？！混账，你明白什么！你在教训你的父亲吗？”

　　斑一声不作，任由愤怒的田岛看着他离去，他直接离开了这间宅邸。

　　  
　　幕八十

　　田岛的怒气在看到斑离去之后，就强自压抑着，他关上了门，不想让那些家里的帮佣听到其他的风声。

　　无论他现在有多么愤怒，为了宇智波家族，他都不可以让外面的人觉得此刻是父子反目的时候。

　　就在这个时候，他听到书房的门被敲响，田岛深吸一口气，让自己的声音平静下来：“谁？”

　　“是我，柱间。”

　　田岛说道：“什么事？”

　　柱间在门口柔声说：“我听到你的声音，所以过来看看你。”

　　“不需要！……”他觉察到自己的语气带着迁怒，于是再深呼吸一次，说道：“我待会就出去，你先陪着辉夜吧。”

　　“田岛，我只是想看看你，”柱间在门口继续劝说道，“你应该知道，你不让我进来，我是不会善罢甘休的。”

　　田岛怎么会不了解柱间的个性，他沉默了一下，然后说道：“你进来吧。”

　　柱间此时心里叫了声好，赶忙把门拉开，先映入眼帘的是被掀翻在地上的茶几，和沾染上茶渍的榻榻米。田岛坐在一边，整个人都沉浸在低气压中，柱间走过去，跪坐在田岛的身边，手抚上他的肩头，问道：“你和斑都说了些什么？”

　　这句话是假话，田岛和斑说的话，他都听进了，也很明白斑这次是故意把田岛惹怒。

　　田岛果不其然说道：“别跟我提他。翅膀才硬了几年，就开始教训起他老子来了。”

　　柱间忙问道：“他都说了些什么？让你这么生气。”

　　田岛话到了嘴边，又咽了下去：他要怎么跟柱间说斑的话，斑说他的看法对于柱间来说……只是侮辱。于是，田岛背过身去，说道：“你不要管！斑说的那些混账话，我可说不出口。”

　　柱间的手颤抖一下，然后柔声安慰着田岛：“那不提他，我们出去散散心，不要管他说的那些闲话。山间的花听说开的漂亮极了，我们去看看吧。”

　　田岛背过去的脸上阴晴不定，可他最后还是点了点头，说道：“那就去后山看看吧。”

　　

　　他们只跟月见说了一声，把辉夜拜托给她，就跑去后山踏青。

　　此时正是雨水丰沛的季节，山里的土壤里还留着上次降雨时候的湿气，走在林间比在家中要更加的清爽。苍翠的树木们，叶子也被洗的翠绿，在烈日之下撑开笼罩整个后山的绿荫。从树冠中穿透而来的日光，就像是金子似的闪耀在丛间，柱间带着田岛走在自己经常行走的小径上，同他说道：“你看，后山的景色不错吧，你们宇智波都是群死板的家伙，都不知道来这里找寻一下趣味。”

　　“忍者哪里需要那么多趣味。”田岛淡淡说道，可是下一刻就被柱间用手肘撞了一下胳膊。

　　“假正经，跟我上床的时候怎么不说这句话。”柱间语调轻快的说着，“生命那么短暂，当然要过得开心。”

　　“我过的很开心。”田岛反驳道。

　　柱间忍不住笑了：“那就好，我也过得很开心。”

　　田岛听着柱间这样坦诚的告白，神色轻松了一些，皱起来的眉头也舒缓下来。这个时候，柱间伸手在他额头上弹了一下，田岛捂着自己的眉心，不悦道：“干什么！”

　　“不要皱着眉头，看上去老了十岁，像个老爷爷。”柱间说着，“明明不皱着眉头的时候，还是个不错的美男子。”

　　“胡说八道些什么呢。”田岛不太自在的左顾右盼，柱间看他这副样子，只好拉起他的手，带着他向后山更深处走去。

　　“既然是踏青，就要往更深处走。”柱间一本正经的说着，林间的风吹起他的衣摆，带来山风清新的味道，“心里烦，也是要多走走。”

　　田岛不由自主的跟随着柱间的脚步，他看着柱间的背影，觉得心头平静下来，他强迫自己把斑的事情撇开，听着柱间讲着后山的事情。

　　“我上次来，还是带着辉夜，他可比你熟悉这里多了。”柱间自言自语道，“他喜欢小兔子，你看……你只要把那里的草丛扒开，就有一个兔子窝，辉夜这个孩子，总是会冒冒失失的把手伸进人家窝里，把人家的孩子拽出来玩，还好他会把自己的点心喂给人家，不然做父母的真是感觉惭愧啊。”

　　田岛在这里忍不住插了句嘴：“我不会对一窝兔子感到惭愧的。”

　　柱间回头看着他，说道：“所以说，辉夜的坏习惯是从父亲那边遗传过来的。”

　　“这算得上什么坏习惯。”田岛反驳道。

　　“不考虑他人……不，他兔的坏习惯。”柱间一本正经的教训着，“兔子的父母也会担心自己的孩子是不是会受到伤害。”

　　这样莫名其妙的说教，会信的人才有鬼吧。

　　田岛内心不以为然，嘴上却因为柱间的说法而笑了起来，柱间继续说道：“我可不希望辉夜是个不为他人着想的孩子。”

　　“所以辉夜才会被你娇惯得那么爱撒娇，都不像个男孩子。”田岛总算找到了一个可以反击的点。

　　柱间看着他，说道：“那是你不知道辉夜是个多么有韧性的孩子……他在这个山里学习的时候，可是个很有想法的忍者。”

　　“希望如你所说……”田岛嘀咕着，对于辉夜的教育，他确实因为忙碌而有所疏忽，以至于现在反而被三不五时出远门的柱间教训。

　　“你……总是对你的儿子缺乏了解呢。”柱间轻声说道。

　　田岛这个时候猛的回神，说道：“不，是你对斑太偏心了。如果是泉奈，你会这样为他说话吗？”他说完这句话，心里隐隐有些后悔，站在他眼前的柱间，因为这句话而脸色一白。

　　柱间说道：“虽然……我对泉奈，不如对斑了解。但是假如有一日，泉奈和你爆发了这样的矛盾，我同样会这么说。”

　　田岛甩开了柱间的手，脸色变得难看，说道：“你在胡说八道些什么！”

　　“因为他们是你的儿子。”柱间说道，“我的存在已经让你对不起他们的母亲了，难道还要在因为我的存在，让你和儿子的关系也变得水火不容吗？无论事情具体如何，作为妻子，我都要为你维持这个家，不是吗？”

　　“你……”田岛一时间竟不知道该说些什么，他只能不理会柱间，径直穿过他，朝着地势更高的地方走去。

　　柱间跟在他的后面，他内心清楚田岛的心情十分混乱，不愿意再施加更多的压力。周遭的景色在他们的身旁过去，最后田岛总算登上了山的最高处，能够远远眺望着宇智波的村落，因为时间的过去，已经能够看到炊烟从房屋内升起。一派祥和的村庄，成为了一副不错的画卷，田岛站在山崖前，平复自己的心情。他听到了身后的脚步声，柱间已经跟了上来。

　　“田岛……”

　　“不要说话，”田岛还是心烦意乱，他没办法同柱间说起斑跟自己说的那些，他怎么能够说出自己的怀疑，这样的怀疑……确实如斑所说的那样，是对柱间的侮辱。

　　只是他难以忍受，这种话竟然是从斑的口中说出，简直让他觉得憎恨。

　　柱间果然没有说话，站在了田岛的身后。田岛平复着自己心情，而柱间也在背后看着他的背影。

　　他知道田岛在意斑所说的那些话，可是，他不能表现出自己了解那些，就算是……他的一点私心。

　　那种事情的怀疑，假如被赤裸裸地摊开，该是多么的不看……他们三个人中，谁都没办法承受这件事带来的冲击。而他最想维持的这个家，也会在顷刻间倒塌。

　　到那个时候，泉奈怎么办？辉夜怎么办？

　　柱间在纷乱的心事下，最终也只能上前一步，从背后抱住了田岛。他把脸颊埋在田岛的肩头，说道：“忘记掉这件事吧，不要再生气了，我会让泉奈转达你的意思的。泉奈和辉夜，他们都是无辜的，你要让他们怎么接受自己的父亲和长兄没有理由的反目……你要让你们之间不被人所知道的谈话影响其他所有人吗？”

　　田岛紧握着自己的拳头，他此刻有口难言，有道理也难以分辩。

　　他吞咽了一口唾沫，然后找回自己的声音：“你要怎么跟泉奈说。”

　　“我会跟他说，这次任务的失败，你和斑之间闹了矛盾……无论如何，作为儿子，斑应该尊重你。泉奈是个好孩子，他会劝斑的……”柱间抱着田岛的腰，斟酌着字句：“斑……如果他这次不知道好歹的话，我也会揍他的。”

　　田岛忍不住笑了，他说道：“终于要对他端起继母的态度了？”

　　柱间被他一打岔，忍不住拧了他一下，说道：“你在说什么呢！我是真的会揍他的，你可是他的父亲，为他做过这么多事情，他怎么可以不知好歹。”

　　田岛说道：“那我拭目以待。你揍他的时候，我要在一边看。”

　　“你可真是个坏心！”柱间又在他身上拧了一下，“我可是说正经的。”

　　“我相信你说的是正经的。”田岛说道，“所以我也是说正经的。作为父亲，看着继母教训长子不是也很正常吗？”

　　“说的我好像是狠心的坏后母一样。”柱间嘀咕着，这个时候，田岛转过身，也抱住了他。熟悉的气息覆盖了上来，柱间的嘴唇被吻上，那抱怨声也就随着风声而消散。

　　

　　幕八十一

　　柱间和田岛回到家里，在门口轮班的阿草给田岛一封来自都城的信，心中并没有解释太多，只是催促着田岛快点回到都城。

　　“今天就要走吗？”柱间询问道。

　　田岛犹豫了一下，说道：“明天吧。今天的话，总还是要做一些临行前的安排。”柱间听到他说的，脸上露出了笑容。

　　而听到他们回来的辉夜这时候蹬蹬地跑了过来，气呼呼地说道：“你们不带我出去玩！”

　　柱间蹲下身，用手指刮刮他的小鼻子说道：“大人的事情，小孩子还是不掺和。但是呢……明天我们出去玩，不带田岛好不好。”

　　田岛抗议的说：“喂，你这才是教坏孩子吧。”可是辉夜才不管他的，抱着柱间笑嘻嘻的，还给他这个父亲做了个鬼脸。

　　田岛说：“儿子就像是讨债的。还是生个女孩子好……”

　　辉夜说道：“那你和柱间就再生个呗。”他只是顺口说说，倒是田岛眼睛一亮，柱间没有注意到田岛的神情，用手点了点辉夜的鼻子，“胡说什么呢。好了，该吃饭了。”

　　辉夜指着田岛说：“他说生女孩子好，那不就是生个咯。柱间，孩子要怎么生出来，到时候我能不能看？”

　　柱间看他虎头虎脑的样子，忍不住捏了一下脸：“这么多为什么，孩子生下来可疼了，你到时候可能看着都要吓哭了。”

　　辉夜这才紧张了起来，说道：“会疼吗？那还是不要了……”

　　一旁的田岛也觉得被泼了盆冷水，他扫兴道：“好了，不要堵在这里，去吃饭了。”

　　一家人坐在前厅吃起饭来，辉夜不清楚发生了什么事情，上菜前还张望了一下，随口问道：“咦，兄长呢，兄长怎么还不来吃饭呀。”

　　柱间瞥了眼田岛，偷看着他的脸色，边说道：“你兄长在忙着呢，所以就不来吃饭了。不过，他不在了，功课还是要做的，下午我来盯着你。”

　　辉夜小嘴嘟得老高了，可是没办法，只能闷着气扒饭。

　　等到他们一家三口用完饭，柱间先让辉夜去准备一下，然后自己陪着田岛回到房间里。他给田岛在暖暖的午后阳光下铺好了铺盖，然后说道：“你先午休，我待会就要去陪辉夜了。”田岛坐在上面，向柱间招了招手，柱间笑着坐在他旁边，跟他肩并肩偎依着。暖暖的日头照在身上，让人觉得心口都是暖的，如果不是还惦记着辉夜，柱间真想就这么懒洋洋的睡个午觉。

　　田岛才刚在柱间额头上亲一下，小怪物的脚步声就又响起来了，辉夜嚷嚷道：“柱间，好了没有啦！我准备好了。”

　　柱间叹口气，说道：“男孩子真是精力充足……”

　　“要是女孩子的话，就会很乖巧吧。”田岛跟着说道，然后他又改了口，“不过还是太辛苦了……算了。上次，我就已经吓坏了。”

　　“是我生又不是你生，你紧张什么？”柱间白了他一眼，然后朝着门口的辉夜走去。他拎起这个臭小子，说道：“走了，别太大声打扰你父亲午睡。”

　　而坐在铺盖上的田岛则抚摸着下巴，琢磨着柱间的意思，如果不是他错觉了，是柱间放松了口风？

　　

　　这个下午的时间，对于田岛来说可有点难熬，他想着柱间说的话，上午的那些烦心事烟消云散，他可一心琢磨着柱间的意思。

　　可是官方解说人——千手柱间还在陪着辉夜，田岛可是第一次觉得让孩子训练的时间是不是太长了。这么小的孩子，修炼的时间短一点，是不是更好些。

　　田岛望得脖子都要长了的时候，柱间和辉夜总算在黄昏前回到了家里。田岛为了掩饰自己一直都在想着那档子事，假正经的在书房摊好了宣纸，按捺着心情写了几个字。而柱间则跟月见一起陪着辉夜洗澡，辉夜本事见长的同时，淘气也是渐长，要是没人盯着可能澡都不好好洗。

　　之后就是用饭了，田岛都要不知道这顿饭是什么味道，只盼望着柱间能早点吃完，跟自己回房间。可是，他忘记辉夜是个精力充沛的孩子，吃完饭的辉夜又拉着柱间去庭院里纳凉，在庭院的小池塘里，已经长起了荷花，荷叶的上面还停留着呱呱叫的青蛙。辉夜捡起小小的石头在池塘上打起水漂，家里养的忍猫这个时候也凑了过来，由着柱间挨个喂着猫粮。真是十分惬意的晚间生活，唯独田岛在数着时间，看着月亮到了树枝的哪个位置。

　　等到月升到了树冠上，田岛就催促着辉夜，说道：“好了，该去休息了。”

　　辉夜嘟起嘴，田岛说道：“明天可还是要辛勤训练呢，你想睡不够吗？”

　　辉夜想起瞌睡不停的可怕，总算听了话，跟着月见一起回到房间里。

　　而田岛则拉着柱间回到房间，本该进房间里说说夫妻间的话，可柱间这个时候说：“今天陪着辉夜，流了一身的汗，我可要好好洗洗。”

　　柱间去了浴室，而田岛也去了隔间冲凉。只是冲了冲凉水，就回到了自己的房间，等待着柱间进屋。

　　等待的时间可是难受，田岛盼来盼去，终于在一炷香后，等来了头发还湿漉漉的柱间。柱间边擦着头发，边问道：“怎么了，今天大半天都心不在焉的，斑的事情我们不是都说好了吗，不要气了。”

　　“谁要管那个臭小子的事情……”田岛说道，“我，我是想问你……你之前陪辉夜前说的那句话什么意思？”

　　柱间想了想，可实在想不起来，于是挑着眉说：“你提醒我一下？”

　　“就是有关……女孩子……”田岛都有些不好意思了，可是他又实在想明白柱间的意思。

　　柱间恍然大悟，大大咧咧的坐在田岛面前，笑着说：“你说，那句话是什么意思？你猜一猜嘛。”脸上分明是看热闹的神情，田岛看着他这样的神情，明白柱间是在逗弄人呢，索性直接拉住柱间的手，将他压在身下。

　　“我说，是这个意思。”他的手直接摸到了柱间的浴衣下面，柱间呻吟一声，揽着他的颈脖说道，“那你也不算太笨。”

　　因为昨天早就发泄过了，如今两个人的动作多了些温存。田岛亲吻着柱间的脸颊，抚摸着他的浴衣下紧致的皮肤和结实的小腹。柱间也替他宽衣解带，抽出来的衣带直接丢在了一旁，田岛感觉到身上的衣服被柱间除去，然后柱间攀着他的肩头，咬着他的耳朵。

　　那滋味有点痒，田岛瑟缩了一下脖子，让柱间忍不住笑了一下。作为报复，田岛则舔弄着他颈脖上的皮肤，舌尖轻扫在颈脖上可以看到青筋的位置，柱间也觉得痒，逮着田岛的嘴唇又跟他亲吻了起来。

　　他们唇齿相交许久，各自都被对方索取着口中的空气，喘不过气才暂时分开。田岛的胸口因为喘息而起伏着，他的手指抚摸着柱间湿漉漉的头发，说道：“生孩子，可是很疼的……”

　　“最艰难的第一次都过了，第二次又算什么。”柱间握着田岛的手，亲吻着他的指尖，“你就不要操这个心了，先搞大我的肚子再说吧。”

　　对于柱间直接发起的邀请，田岛当然不会拒绝。他的手探入到浴衣下面，抚摸着柱间已经半硬的性器，然后用单手套弄着茎身和囊袋。柱间喜欢被人偶尔套弄着那两枚小球，田岛用拇指拨弄着他们，感觉到柱间大腿肌肉正紧绷着。

　　他的唇舌忍不住往下，松开了浴衣的衣带，让勃起的下体完全暴露在自己的眼前。然后用口含住了柱间的囊袋，舌尖在褶皱上扫着，手不时的抚摸着大腿内侧。柱间如同生孩子那样的岔开双腿，放荡的呻吟着，他朝着田岛的脸挺动下身，然后会意的田岛张口吞入了柱间的阳物，用舌头顶弄着铃口，用牙齿轻轻在茎身上扫过。

　　柱间对于这样的刺激简直无力抵抗，很快就喷洒出了白色的浊物。那东西溅射在了田岛的脸和床铺上，柱间坐起身，捧着田岛的脸把自己的东西吃了进去。他把田岛的脸上又舔又吻，弄得都是自己的口水，田岛的手则抚摸到他的臀间，用手指戳刺着那紧闭的孔穴。那里十分欢迎田岛的进入，手指轻而易举的被吞入，而柱间索性把田岛推倒，坐在他的小腹上，用后臀去迎合着田岛的手指，一面又同田岛分享着自己口里的味道。

　　男性的麝香味道，让他们之间的空气变得炽热，彼此的呼吸都好像带了十足的热气。柱间闭上眼睛感知着后穴的扩张，那肉壁被摩挲的滋味让他感觉到下半身都要因为快感而无力。

　　当扩张得差不多时，柱间用手撑着地上，直接用自己的后穴纳入了田岛的性器。那粗硬的家伙直入了进去，轻车熟路的随着柱间的上下耸动而抽插着。这样容易进到深处的动作，好几次狠狠撞到了柱间的敏感点上，柱间因此软下了腰，躺在田岛的胸口上，一边被抚摸着后背，一边被抱着后臀向上顶着。柱间享受的闭起眼，感觉自己就像是在情欲波涛中板荡的小船，田岛这个时候吻着他的嘴唇，说道：“你倒是享受起来了……”

　　柱间笑着说：“毕竟……生孩子的……可是我呢。”他说完，紧缩着自己的后穴，把田岛夹得差点射出来。为了惩罚他的坏心眼，田岛直接抽身而出，将他反压了回去。还沾着柱间体液的事物在股间的入口轻浅的插送着，柱间只觉得穴口有些微涨，而更多的是已经被操开甬道的寂寞，那寂寞让肉壁不断的收缩着，收缩间那空荡荡的感觉让柱间的心都痒了起来。

　　他只好紧抱着田岛，用腿环着他的腰，催促道：“进来，再深一点……求你了……”

　　他这么放得下身段，田岛被他沙哑的声音催促的更硬了些，二话不说的直插了进去。被充实的感觉让柱间呻吟了一声，拖长的尾音就像猫爪挠心一样的撩人。田岛大力的在他身体里抽送着，感受着那贪吃后穴的淫荡和紧致。

　　湿热的肉穴包裹着他的阳物，就像是要榨干似的有技巧的收缩着，柱间眯着眼睛，眼神迷离的看着田岛。他伸手搭在田岛的肩膀上，那宽厚的肩是他的归宿，柱间抬起身，把脸颊也震上去。两个人的姿势就像是抱起来一样，田岛让柱间坐在自己的腿上，两个人面对面的交合着，阳物进到了体内的更深处，柱间在爱欲的刺激下，亲吻着田岛。

　　也不知道抽送了几百下，田岛把自己的精液射到了柱间的体内。两个人喘息着倒在了床铺上，还是面对着面。原本只是柱间的头发湿漉漉的，可这个时候，连田岛也浑身是汗。

　　柱间躺在床铺上，摊开了自己的身体，高潮的余韵让他整个人都沉浸在快乐之中。田岛握着他的手，然后举在唇边亲吻他，柱间忍不住笑起来，他说：“真痒。”

　　田岛哼了一声。月光透着窗洒了进来，柱间笑嘻嘻地说：“你总算开心了，我觉得好高兴。”

　　“傻瓜。”田岛说道。

　　柱间还是笑着，他又不放心的反握田岛的说：“你去都城，一切都要小心。等我没什么事情了，我就过去看你。”

　　“过去给我添麻烦嘛？”田岛说道。

　　“胡说什么。明明是作为贤内助。”柱间反驳道，他闭上眼睛，说道：“比我强的人能有几个？”

　　“自信是好事。”田岛这就是纯粹地和柱间斗嘴了。

　　他们有一搭没一搭的闲话了一会，田岛总算坐起身，拿着搭在屏风上的布巾对柱间说道：“我给你把头发擦干净。”

　　柱间笑着把衣服丢给他，田岛穿上外套，让柱间侧躺在自己的膝头，拿着布巾给柱间擦拭着头发。那样的黑色头发，在手里就像是一幅缎子，田岛擦拭的十分爱惜，而柱间躺着也是格外心静，不知不觉竟然就这样的睡了过去。

　　田岛等擦完头发，才发现柱间偷跑了，无奈的笑了笑，把他抱在枕边，然后躺在他身旁。

　　他就着月色看着柱间的容颜，很快也觉得眼困了起来，在柱间脸颊上亲了亲，田岛才躺倒闭上眼睛。

　　

　　第二天，田岛轻手轻脚地清晨起来，都没有惊动柱间。在他吩咐下早早收拾了行囊的月见已经在门口等待了，看到田岛神清气爽的起身，便问候着：“老爷今天的气色真好。”

　　田岛抬了眉说：“是吗？……东西都准备好了吗？”

　　月见点头说道：“都准备好了。您不跟柱间大人道别吗？”

　　“让他在睡一会吧。”田岛说道，“他今天还要陪着辉夜……都不知道多辛苦。”

　　说道辉夜，月见的笑容也跟着变大，说道：“小孩子这个年纪就是这么精神，说明辉夜少爷身体强健。”

　　“健康点也好。”田岛这么说着，手提着行囊。出了府邸后，暗部的人已经在等待着他，他点头同人示意，便朝着都城的方向而去。

　幕八十二

　　都城作为火之国的中心，是其他村镇不及的繁荣。它如今的面貌，大多数当初天皇时期留下的辉煌模样，将城市纳入保护的雄伟城墙，那曾经供天皇行驾的巨大拱门，如今熙熙攘攘从它下面走过的，都是来自周遭的百姓和其他地方的商旅。

　　在都城的心脏部位，就是如今大名的宫殿，他的妻子与子嗣都居住在其中，众多的仆从、侍女为他们服务。而在常人无法仔细观察的位置，忍者们更在暗中保护着大名的安全。

　　宇智波田岛过去是这座宫殿的客人，可如今，他都是利用十分隐秘的方法进入这里。宇智波的写轮眼让他能够轻易看透这里的岗哨与陷阱，他能够悄然接近大名，而不被人所觉察。夜色成了田岛最好的掩护，他悄然接近着深夜中漆黑的宫殿，大名的行迹一般都是受到保密，除了极少数人，没有人知道他今晚会夜宿在哪里。可田岛有泉奈的帮忙，泉奈的能力让大名十分倚重他，因此即便是夜间的警务也交给了泉奈大半。

　　田岛疾行过无人的走廊，眼下正巧是一个巡逻的交接盲点，因为泉奈的透露，让这次的行动格外成功。

　　他的目的是为了试探大名这只老狐狸。在他来到都城的十几天内，大名暧昧的态度、日益加重的病情，让他们这些必然会受到冲击的利益群体十分不安。毕竟允许站队的时间已经不多了，而且，就田岛的接触来看，大名的大公子对木叶的忍者可没有什么好感。名为政宗的长公子是位颇有能力的将士，在过去，同羽衣一族的关系相当密切，当初木叶为了报复，毁灭了羽衣一族，这位公子也蒙受了一些损失。值得庆幸的是，大名当时的头脑非常清醒，同木叶合作无疑是他最好的选择，因此并没有受到这位公子的反对意见干扰。如今，假若大名属意这位长公子，那么对于木叶来说，将有相当难过的一段日子。

　　田岛跟随着肉眼无法轻易察觉的标记找到了大名休憩的房间，房间里不时传来中年人咳嗽的声音，田岛观察了一下天色和附近，从廊间翻上了屋顶，利用遁术掩盖着行迹。

　　他的目的是在子时的时候，利用宇智波家的写轮眼来施术，在秘术的干扰之下，大名也只会以为自己做了个梦。当然，此举风险也很大，毕竟如果不慎被发现，那么对于木叶来说，将是一个巨大的灾难。所以，这秘术只能由田岛来施展，在宇智波族内，只有他保持着成功率最高的施术记录。

　　距离施展幻术的子时还差了些时候，田岛在房屋上细心等待着。巡逻的人从四周走过，不时还有忍者来到附近，哪怕是田岛都不免有些担心，但是忍者的镇定使他的心率呼吸与往常没有什么差别。

　　就在这个时候，他听到房间里传来了一阵剧烈的咳嗽。在睡梦中的人都被这声咳嗽给惊醒，房间里亮起了灯火，田岛的耳朵隐约听到女人娇媚的声音。

　　女人的衣服传来窸窸窣窣的声音，然后紧接着是水落入碗中的声响，她用轻柔的声音安抚着：“大人，我拿来了药，吃了它会好受一些。”

　　正在咳嗽的人肺部就像是老旧的风箱，听起来仿佛风烛残年一般。大名停下咳嗽后，咕咕地喝着什么，想来是又吃了药，女人又急忙倒了杯水服侍他饮下，不时低声说着“慢点、您慢点”。

　　田岛猜想她是三公子仁宗的母亲，这样温柔体贴的女人，也难怪可以笼络到大名的心。

　　大名服下药之后，在床榻上喘息着，他的喉咙好似破了的管子，只要是气息通过，就能听到撕裂一样的沙哑声音。在田岛的记忆里，大名还是那个精明又高大的中年人，就是在白天的时候，这幅病态也被掩饰得很好，没想到一切都被清冷的夜晚剥掉了伪装。

　　大名是真的活不了多久。

　　不只是旁人，想来连本人也这样认为吧。

　　房间里的灯熄灭了，而犯病的男人却还没有入睡。

　　田岛仔细地将自己的耳朵贴近，窃听着大名同他的夫人对话。

　　“我、我想必活不了多久了……”

　　“您快不要说傻话了，只是一时病魔侵扰而已，等到法师再做几场法事，替您消弭过失，想必病魔必然退散。”女人紧张地说道。

　　“我的罪孽太过深重，即使是大师也没办法尽数洗清吧。自从病魔出现，已经有一年的时间了，对于生死这样的大事，我已经看淡了。只是心中难以放下珍重的人，千枝子，我走了之后，你和仁宗便会十分可怜……”大名断断续续地说着话，他讲到这里，又是一阵剧烈的咳嗽，女人坐起身来抚着他的背，隐隐约约有啜泣的声音。

　　“政宗虽然十分能干，可是为人不够豁达，这些年我都十分疼爱你与仁宗，以为这是对你们好……如今，反倒是害了你们。我走了之后，你们可怎么办？”

　　“您快不要说这样不吉利的事情……”千枝子边哽咽，边说道，“千枝子眼下只想服侍大人，旁的事情也没有心思去想了，假若……假若以后有了不测，想来……这便都是命吧。那么黄泉之下，妾身也会再服侍大人的。”

　　女人哭泣的声音让大名烦恼不堪，他叹息了好几次，最终还是说道：“将位置传给政宗，是祖宗的规定，如果我变更了他人，那么家臣也会有意见吧……”他讲到这里，又是咳嗽。房间内的场景，田岛只是听着就觉得唏嘘，那样果决的英雄，在生死的时刻也会因为儿女情长而有所惦记，现在更是身处在一个进退两难的时候，让人不知道该如何适合。偏袒了大儿子，那么可怜的姬妾想来面对的不只是寺庙的青灯古佛，连三子都有可能受到波及；而偏袒了三儿子，那么大臣的反对意见又成了新的麻烦。

　　这时候，千枝子哭着说道：“您快不要说了，我这样卑微的人不值得您殆尽竭虑的为我考量。您快喝些水，好好休息吧……您的病情纵然不能好转，但是千枝子只要在有限的时间陪伴您就足够了。”

　　大名有感于千枝子的深情厚谊，即便是他这样铁石心肠的人此时也忍不住哽咽了，大名平复了好些时候，用终于平静下来的声音说道：“千枝子，睡吧……我好多了。”

　　房间里的对话声就这样终止了，而田岛则悄悄退了下来，以他的判断，这次不需要使用什么忍术，大名也会做出自己的选择。毕竟死神留给他的时间不多，再卖关子的话，他最疼爱的三子就会失去本就稀少的胜算。

　　

　　田岛按照原路回到了宇智波在都城暂时的据点，是一间距离宫殿并不远的宅子，原本是位从三位官员的房子，奈何家道中落，现在已经被卖给了其他人。辗转被他人租给了泉奈，如今成了宇智波家的据点，田岛身子轻巧的越过墙壁，唯一亮着灯的是泉奈的房间，他的儿子正焦急地等待着今晚的结果。

　　田岛进到房间里，坐得笔直的泉奈赶忙坐起身子，替他斟了杯热茶，问道：“父亲，情况怎么样？”

　　田岛说道：“我没有施展秘术，情况有些变化……”他对泉奈概括的讲了今天所听到的，然后说道，“老狐狸现在估计想要做决定了，那位千枝子夫人……也是十分有能力。”

　　泉奈点了点头：“既然她提醒了大名，那么大名想必很快就会做下决定的。父亲，您觉得大名更属意他们中的哪一位？”

　　“……或许那位三子有希望。”田岛皱起了眉头，他想起大名和千枝子的哭声，不由得有些心烦。

　　泉奈没有觉察到田岛的心情变化，随口说道：“我和那位公子也有些交际，或许在结果出来之前，我们可以联系一下他。”

　　“这种事情做得隐秘一些，不然就是害了他。”

　　“我知道的。”泉奈点了点头，“天色不晚了，父亲还是早点休息吧。”

　　“你也是。”田岛站起身，回到自己的房间，而泉奈则熄了房间内的灯光，回到自己和水峪的房间。

　　出乎泉奈意料的是，水峪还没有睡，回到漩涡一族检查过身体的他，现在正喝着一碗看起来十分苦涩的药汁。泉奈皱起了眉头，说道：“这是长老开的药方？没有什么问题吧……”

　　“长老说我的体质还不够生孩子，需要用药补一下身体。”水峪皱着眉头，他眼角余光瞥见泉奈坐下来，从一旁的小抽屉里抽出了信封打开。水峪这个时候放下了碗，歇口气，说道：“这是谁寄来的？”

　　“家里寄来的……”泉奈含糊地说着，水峪眉头拧了起来，他的公公才刚回到都城，有什么必要寄信呢？

　　这边泉奈看信看的认真，水峪有些吃味，坐过去探过头说：“是家信啊……讲了些什么？”可是泉奈却把信一折，没有给他看，反而不耐烦地说道，“就是讲一些琐事，没有什么……”

　　水峪咬着自己的下唇，说道：“我随便问问而已，你那么凶干什么……”

　　泉奈才醒觉自己的态度有些不对，忙补救着说：“对不起，有些事比较烦心……”

　　“那你为什么不跟我说呢？”

　　泉奈想起信上的内容——他兄长又跟父亲有了矛盾；内心十分不自在，就说道：“你别管了，等能说的时候，我就跟你讲。”

　　他说完，回到卧室里去，将水峪冷落在外厅，可是这时候水峪捡起了他落在地上的信封，那信上虽然没有署名，可是分明是柱间的字。

　　水峪松开手上的东西，想到泉奈这几年的态度和奇怪的地方，他心中只觉得十分委屈，可是他望着房间内，神情几番变幻……他跟泉奈结婚有三年了，这样长的时间，感情难道说散就散吗？水峪想到这里，只能咬着嘴唇又重新把信封放在那里，站起身也跟着泉奈回到房间。

　　他回到房间，宽了自己的衣服，变身术之后，灯光将他曼妙的身体曲线投映在屏风上，水峪从背后抱住了泉奈。

　　“你要是担心没有药效，不如我们试一试……”

　　  
　　幕八十三

　　当大名做下决定之后，事情的事态便变化的十分迅速，首先在三子的职位上有了些变化，他似乎打算更倚重自己的三儿子，而不是长子；其次，他约了某几位家臣谈话，具体的内容不得而知，但是对于长子一面倒的拥戴已经出现缺口；最后，他让泉奈去一封信，请田岛来都城作客。比起在口头上给自己的三子确定地位，大名直截了当地为自己的三子做得更多，他的一番出手直接缩短了两位儿子之间的距离。

　　长子自然不会坐以待毙，很快，泉奈就收到了其他的忍者动向。那位长子似乎收容了一些羽衣一族的余孽，除此之外，还有一些其他国家的叛忍被收容到他的府邸之中。

　　田岛没有急着出现，比起跟三公子联络，他现在更在意的是整个都城内的平衡。

　　泉奈对此最有了解，他直接说道：“父亲，大公子显然准备了许久，我们需要加派一些人手过来。”

　　田岛问道：“你觉得谁比较合适呢？”

　　泉奈想起之前柱间给自己寄来的心，犹豫了一会，说道：“兄长就很好，更何况他前阵子出了差错，现在正是将功补过的时候。”

　　田岛看了泉奈一眼，随口说道：“也许他是太累了，让他休息一下会更好的。”

　　泉奈不敢流露出急切的神情，只是照实说道：“兄长不是那样的人，他好胜心强，一件事情出了纰漏，他想必早就想好好完成，一雪前耻。”

　　田岛不置可否的点了点头，然后将话题带到泉奈自己身上，问道：“你对于大公子手下的实力心里有数吗？”

　　泉奈停顿一下，最终还是没有忤逆田岛的意思，直接说道：“了解不超过五成，其实长公子才是最像大名的人。”

 

　


	4. Chapter 4

　“预备了后手吗？想必也是他犹豫这么久的原因……毕竟谁也不想跟年富力强时候的自己做对。”田岛若有所思的说道。

　　泉奈一时也不知道该说些什么，只能沉默着等待田岛进行着话题，田岛看他乖巧的样子，还是叹了口气，说道：“我知道，你想要帮斑一把，作为弟弟无可厚非。”

　　“父亲……”泉奈想着信中含糊的话语，柱间并没有说明在田岛与斑之间究竟发生了什么，但是想起几年前的父子冲突，泉奈还是低下头，恳求着田岛：“父亲，兄长如果有错，作为弟弟我也会规劝他的。但是，您至少再给兄长一次机会。”

　　“泉奈，你不想成为族长吗？”田岛意味深长的说道。

　　泉奈摇摇头，直接说道：“父亲，我从来都没有这样想过……除了兄长，我想不到第二个可以成为族长的人。”

　　田岛看着泉奈严肃的表情，说道：“好的，我了解你的态度。你也要记住，今天我是看在你的份上，才让斑参与到这件事当中的。”

　　泉奈朝他俯下身，说道：“我替兄长感谢父亲的原谅……”

　　田岛扶起他，摇了摇头，他想到之前斑在自己心中所留下来的印象，内心隐隐觉得有些不安。可是他已经应承了泉奈，自然也就不好再说些什么。

　　因为事情的变化，田岛也没有拖延时间，只能按照跟泉奈说好的那样，将斑召回到都城，那封信从都城到宇智波的村落，只需要两天的时间，

　　

　　最先收到信的人是柱间，随着那封调书一起来到的是田岛的家信。

　　田岛为了给柱间排遣无聊，在信中写了都城的风土情貌，写风情写了大半张信纸，最后将都城的情况一笔带过。

　　柱间看着那一行“大名属意三子，长子想必即将有所行动”只摇头，这才是重点，为什么田岛前面还要讲那么多有的没的。一边的辉夜只看到柱间正在笑，抱着他的腰，缠着问：“柱间，父亲在信里说些什么？”

　　“你父亲……他说，都城挺好玩的。”柱间看着信前面的内容，漫不经心的说道，“说那里有海外来的洋人，说有些没看过的小玩意儿……”

　　“那我们能去都城玩吗？”辉夜羡慕地问。

　　“玩……？现在那里不是小孩子玩的地方了，那里可是很危险的。”柱间边说着边手指轻刮辉夜的鼻子，然后看了那张调令。他将这封调令给月见，让她交给明天从木叶回来的斑。

　　想到斑，柱间的脸色苍白了一点，在这几天，他都刻意避开斑。斑有两次想要借着教导辉夜的名义来看他，最后都被他拒绝了。想来是意识到他的拒绝，斑便去了木叶，柱间不由得想着，假如时间和距离能够断了斑的念想，也是不错的。他思及此，望着手里的信，揉了揉靠在他怀里懵懂无知的辉夜，心里有了些主意。

　　柱间的行动跟想法一样快，当打定主意要去都城的时候，柱间一旁哄着辉夜，抽空让玲子给自己收拾衣物。等到夜色深沉的时候，他前脚看着辉夜睡着，后脚已经回到房间换上了忍服。

　　月见有些担忧地拿着他的行李，问道：“柱间大人，这样子好吗？”

　　柱间将自己的武器挨个插进武器袋里，随口说道：“没有什么不好的，我去看看田岛，顺带看看有什么要帮忙的。给扉间的信我放在抽屉里了，明天你差人给他送过去；辉夜的话，他哭闹一阵就好了，他还是很懂事的孩子……”

　　看到柱间说的这么轻巧，月见也只能苦笑了。她没忘记给柱间事先做好了便当，等到出门的时候，就把它们同行李一起递给了柱间。

　　柱间看着盒子里的吃食，朝月见露出了一个大大的笑容，然后，他的身形也就融入了夜色之中，朝着都城的方向而去。

　　

　　忍者的疾行对于柱间来说，是相当轻松的事情，他在疲倦的时候，吃着月见替他准备的便当，饮着山林中的泉水，星夜赶着路，很快就看到了都城巍峨的城墙。

　　在进城前，柱间也没忘记给自己做上一番伪装。如今都城内的情况就是，长子收罗了一群叛忍，那些人想必会时刻关注，木叶会派多少人参与这场权力的斗争，而他如果不加修饰地前来，以“千手柱间”的名头，很快就会让他们提高警惕。

　　柱间在一条溪水边换掉了自己的衣服，从行李中拿出了一件女式和服。这件衣服样式简单，穿着十分舒服，换上这件衣服的柱间看上去就像是个小家碧玉的女人。虽然过于高挑的身形还是让他被人侧目，可是任谁也不会注意到这个头戴斗笠，穿着平常的女人会是千手柱间。

　　柱间并没有急着去找田岛，他先是在城内逛了一圈，在市井的场所流连一番。都城这样一个喧闹的城市，三教九流的人物尽数聚集在这里，柱间作为一个漂亮又豪爽的女人，在赌场的时候还被人请了两杯酒。等到日落黄昏的时候，柱间已经输光了钱袋里所有的钱。因为喝了些酒，他的心情并没有因为受到输钱的影响，反而笑得十分开心。在这些三教九流的地方，他不知不觉已经记住了几个名字，柱间打了个酒嗝，就直接从赌场里走了出去。

　　他踏着被黄昏的日头照成灿金色的地砖，朝着宇智波租住的那间宅子而去，不过他中途没有忘记绕了些远路，将几个意图绑架外来女人的流氓给甩掉。等到他翻墙回到宇智波的宅邸时，月亮已经挂在树梢头，柱间笑嘻嘻的翻墙进来，蹑手蹑脚地打探着田岛的房间。

　　等到他进到田岛的房间时，那熟悉的气息让柱间忍不住放松下来，那些饮下的酒恰如其分地发挥了它们的效力，柱间打了个哈欠，直接躺在田岛的床上睡去。

　　至于回来的田岛会怎么想，这可不在他的考虑范围之内了。

　　

　　田岛今日比平时回来的要晚一些，因为终于可以名正言顺出现在都城的他受到了仁宗的邀请，这位想要依仗他的公子在一家精致的花楼宴请了他。这是贵人们之间的应酬，总是少不了女人和酒，就算是田岛，也在一个花魁的送酒中饮了不少，经过了许多次的拒绝，最后才离开了那间花楼。

　　相比较他，泉奈和水峪还要狼狈些，想必作为年轻的男士被那些姑娘们缠得脱不开身。这些风月场合的女子，也不介意他们是不是成家了，只是见着俊俏就想要轻薄一番。

　　他回到自己的房间，才意识到房间里多了个人，空气中隐隐约约的酒气，也不知道是从他身上而来，还是那位外来的客人。

　　田岛心中十分警惕，反手握着武器朝着气味的来源追寻而去，等到他看到躺倒在床的人是谁时，那一口提起来的气泄干净了。

　　还可能会是谁？

　　会这么随随便便闯进来，呼呼大睡的人，也只有千手柱间了。

　　心中都有些无可奈何了，田岛坐在柱间的身边，看着睡得正香的人，内心觉得甜蜜之中又十分无奈。

　　作为重要的战力，竟然不知会一声就直接跑了过来，实在是太胡闹了。但是这样又有什么好责问的呢，田岛伸手抚摸着柱间的脸庞，心中只觉得十分柔软。用男人的角度，他实在是了解那位大名，毕竟心中一旦存在了某个人，那么许多过去的坚持也就成了泡沫，只想不顾大局地细心呵护着他。

　　田岛一边想着，一边捏住了柱间的鼻子。被他恶作剧的柱间睁开了眼睛，嘟囔了一声：“别闹了……”因为鼻子被捏住，柱间大口呼吸着，可是他呼吸的动作很快一停，立刻坐直身体，朝田岛扑了过去。他坐在田岛的身上，抽着鼻子嗅来嗅去，最后质问道：“这是什么气味？是不是女人的香粉味？”

　　田岛心中感动化为乌有，只想拍着自己脑袋：他怎么忘了这一茬了。

　　  
幕八十四

　　特地跑了一趟都城，结果找到了丈夫，丈夫身上却带着一身香粉味道怎么办？

　　柱间眯着眼打量田岛，脸上的神色只让人觉得不妙。田岛用手支撑着柱间，然后说道：“你听我解释，我这是……应酬。”

　　柱间打量了他，语带疑问：“应酬？跟谁？究竟是个什么情况？”柱间恨不得把什么都一口气问出来，他趴在田岛的身上，嗅着酒味之外的味道，女人的香粉味浮在田岛的身上，柱间捉奸捉在兴头上，直接扯着田岛的衣带，三下五除二就把田岛的衣服拉得门户大开。然后，柱间俯下身又在田岛皮肤上嗅了嗅，女人的香粉味到底没办法钻进田岛的衣服，柱间闻不到什么味道，才继续催促着田岛：“嗯，没进到里面来……”

　　“怎么可能。她们就负责劝酒而已。”田岛哭笑不得的说，“是大名的三子设下应酬，选在一间花楼，我只是喝点酒。不信的话，你可以问水峪和泉奈。”

　　柱间犹豫了一会，说道：“那我就信你这回。”

　　他坐在田岛的身上，看着衣服敞开的田岛，露出了笑容：“我觉得你这衣服穿回去也很麻烦。”他的手指在田岛的胸口上轻划，田岛捉住他调皮的手，原本辩解的声音已经变得低沉：“那怎么办？”

　　“还是明天再穿吧。”柱间给了个主意，他张口咬住了田岛的耳朵，舌尖在耳肉上舔弄着，他胸前丰满的乳肉隔着布料挤压着田岛的胸膛，田岛伸手脱下了柱间的裤子，抚摸着挺翘的后臀，他翻过身，压住了柱间，又开始替柱间解决上身的衣物。那柔软的胸脯随着柱间的动作而轻摆，田岛忍无可忍咬住了它们，淡淡的乳香萦绕在他鼻间，让他的下身不禁硬了起来。柱间喘息着，伸手揽住了田岛的脖子，将胸口再往田岛口中送进一些，柔软的乳肉挤压着田岛的脸孔，田岛喘息一声，下半身朝着柱间的下体挺动。

　　那甜美的花穴此时正被田岛裤裆里的热物挑逗着，那粗硬灼热的事物隔着薄薄的布料，顶端的濡湿却一点点透过布料渗透在柱间的耻毛与花唇上。浓郁的情爱气息让柱间下身有些发软，他胡乱亲吻田岛，边抬起自己的下身，同田岛的热物一阵厮磨。

　　几番逗弄下来，田岛只觉得性器硬得几乎要炸开，便脱下裤子挺身插入了柱间的花穴。那早已盈满汁液的肉穴立刻包裹了他，滑腻的淫液更顺着交合的缝隙而溢出，沾湿了两人的交合处。柱间呻吟一声，他绷紧了自己的身体，胸口上的乳肉随着田岛挺动的姿势而摇摆着，田岛的眼前只感觉到那些花白的事物在眼前摇曳，他连忙张口咬住乳肉上的樱桃，用牙齿挤压着。柱间挺起了上身，手指在田岛的胳膊上不自觉的抓弄着，又痒又痛的感觉让田岛舔弄轻咬地更起劲了。柱间闭上眼睛，上下都被亵玩的感觉让他仿佛要被快感盈满了身体，花穴随着他身体的紧绷而收缩着，为了不轻易泄出，田岛开始摆动腰身，插弄着紧热的花穴。

　　“再快一点……”柱间勾缠着田岛的腰，摆动着后臀，在他的迎合下，那粗硬在抽送间埋得更深。硬热的性器在软肉间擦过，茎身一次次的在柱间的配合下顶在柱间的敏感处。敏感的花穴在刺激下春潮泛滥，每一次的抽插中，一股股的透明汁液从两人的交合处溢出，打湿了田岛的耻毛，连位于茎身下面的囊袋都被沾染上那淫靡的液体。随着田岛的激烈的动作，囊袋拍打着柱间的后臀，啪啪的水声让人面红耳赤。柱间绷紧了自己的足弓，整个人就像是被张满的弓，难以言喻的快感充盈着身体，柱间喘息着抱住田岛，在他耳边说着可耻的要求。

　　“就是那里……快点操那里……”

　　田岛只觉得被柱间撩拨的欲火高涨，他挺身埋入柱间的深处，将原本环在腰上的腿，高抬在肩膀上，柱间的身体向后仰去，下身却高翘着迎合着田岛。一次比一次激烈的撞击让柱间仰躺在床上的身躯蜿蜒摇摆着，被月光照亮的身躯有着格外诱惑的线条，他的胸脯上还带着田岛吮吸出的爱痕，乳头肿胀着，就像是待人采摘的盛夏果实。

　　“淫荡……”田岛忍不住俯下身，一边挺动着下身，一边在这具身体上留下更多的痕迹，柱间对此毫不在意，手指抚摸着田岛的手臂，不时指甲在上面留下一道痕迹。

　　他们在床榻上翻滚着，田岛在柱间的一次紧缩间射出了浓郁的白浊，他靠在柱间的身上喘息着，柱间的两腿之间也因为热烫的精液而潮吹，泛滥的潮水在床榻上留下一道湿痕。他转过身，抚摸着田岛的胸口，声音还带着情欲的沙哑：“现在什么味道都没有了……”

　　田岛伸手抚摸着柱间的长发，缎子似的长发在他手里滑过，他说道：“有什么好吃味的，应酬而已。”

“应酬的话，我也可以，我要是沾了一堆香粉味，你再说这句话啊。”柱间瞥了他一眼，嘟囔着：“我还不知道你？”

换了田岛，恐怕要吃醋到把他干得合不拢腿。

　　田岛一时语塞，却也没办法反驳柱间的话，柱间看他不说话，躺在床上笑了起来。

　　“我来看你，你不开心吗？”

　　田岛转过头，亲了柱间的面颊，说道：“开心。可是辉夜怎么办？”

　　“有月见在，她会照顾好辉夜的。何况，我又不是一直待在这里，我探探风头，不需要我的话，我就回到村子里。”柱间说道。

　　“这里有斑……”田岛说道这个名字，停顿了一下，“泉奈果然给斑说情了。”

　　“泉奈是个好孩子。”柱间同田岛靠近了些，田岛伸出手臂让他枕着，“他当然不希望自己的父亲跟兄长有什么芥蒂。”

　　“他什么都不知道。”田岛忿忿说道，“他不知道自己兄长到底变成了什么鬼样。”

　　“斑会在意泉奈的感受，”柱间皱着眉头，转过身抚摸着田岛的胸口，“实在不行，我就替你去揍斑好了。我会揍到他再也不敢对你出言不逊的……”

　　田岛看了柱间一眼，说道：“这个时候，轮到你保护我了？”

　　柱间对他露出了笑容，说道：“那当然。”

　　田岛亲吻了柱间，重新压在那具柔软的身体之上，粗糙的手掌搓揉着柔嫩的乳肉，不时拨弄着挺起的乳头，柱间的一条腿环到田岛的腰上，两个人的身体很快又在月色下融为了一体。

　　

　　斑接到调令的时候，内心还在揣测着田岛的想法。原本敬爱的父亲，现在就像是他的敌人一样，过去他从来不需要思考父亲的意图，如今却觉得事情之后总隐藏着来自于情敌的试探。

　　都城的事情他早就听闻，对于事态的变化不免有些意外，毕竟原本长子的地位已经坐实，如今却突然变卦，徒增了许多变数。

　　考虑到木叶的利益，斑一刻也没有耽搁，直接出发前往了都城。他原本想去跟柱间告别，却想到这几日柱间的回避，猜想着就算是告别，也许柱间都不一定会见他一面。

　　他那隐秘的爱恋原本像是经年的脓疮，不时隐隐作痛，如今被刀子狠狠划开之后，只剩下暴露在空气之中的血肉模糊，即使是斑也不知道什么时候是愈合的那一天。

　　以斑的脚程，他在一天后的夜晚来到都城，这座城市的大门已经封闭，但是也难不倒斑，他轻而易举的就跃过了城墙，避开了那些半夜执勤的士兵，连那些隐藏起来的忍者岗哨都没有发现斑的行迹。斑轻车熟路地找到了宅子的位置，一路上所遇见的住户都早就熄灯，深夜之中说不出的静谧，只有无家可归的野狗才会在夜深之际低叫。

　　斑来到了宅子，四围都是一片漆黑。只有泉奈值夜的部下还在负责着宅子的守卫，突然出现的斑显然让人有些意外，叫做宇智波启的部下在发现斑之后，戒备的神色立刻变成轻松。

　　“斑大人，没想到您这么快就来到了。”宇智波启低声说道，他用手势让原本聚集起来的部下散开。

　　斑说道：“我担心局势变化，所以就赶过来了。没有什么事情吧？”

　　宇智波启回答道：“泉奈和水峪少爷、田岛大人被三公子请去宴席，羽衣一族的余孽来试探过一次，被我们阻拦了。其他没有什么事情。”

　　斑说道：“他们都回来了？”

　　“只有田岛大人先回来了。”

　　“好的，我知道了。我先回房间，你们辛苦了。”斑目视着宇智波启他们隐入黑暗之中，然后朝着自己的房间而去。

　　这间宅子到底不如宇智波的祖宅那么大，斑的房间距离田岛的不远，他并不想惊动自己的父亲，于是悄声的走着外围，打算从走廊进入自己的房间。

　　但是，男女情爱的声音打断了斑的想法，那声音就来自于自己父亲的房间。

　　莫非他的父亲背叛了柱间？带着一丝窃喜，斑屏息朝着父亲的房间试探过去。他透过大开的窗户，看着那纠缠在一起的肉体，那一丝窃喜很快就被妒火燃烧殆尽。

　　那被他父亲压着的女人，可不就是柱间变化之后的模样。

　　那散开在床榻上的头发就像是上好的缎子，除了柱间，斑没有见过谁有那么漂亮的头发。

　　如今柱间正环着他父亲的腰，那在情欲下的身躯泛起诱人的红色，挺翘的双峰之间埋着的正是他父亲的脑袋，他的父亲舔吮着柱间的乳头，下身正挺动着。没有被他父亲亲吻的那一边胸脯同样也裸露着，乳尖鲜红欲滴，美丽而又淫靡。而他的父亲，皮肤早已经不再是年轻人的光泽与紧致，手背上露出明显的青筋，还有着年老所带来的痕迹，这样的人究竟是凭什么占有他心爱的人？

　　一股愤怒冲顶着斑的胸口，他恨不得现在就冲过去，扯开这两个人，他想扭过头，不去看着这样不堪的情形，但是此时此刻，为了隐忍下这一腔的愤怒已经用尽了他一身的气力。他只能瞪着自己的眼睛，看着纠缠在一起的两个人，他的感知在这样极致的愤怒变得混乱，胃在抽搐着，也不知道是因为父亲的丑态作呕，还是因为身体本能的感到疼痛。他最渴望的那个人，被他的父亲压在身下，流露出让他心动又心痛的淫态，那美丽的模样……应该……

　　应该由他来赋予不是吗！

　　斑最后也不知道自己是怎样离开那个地方，他只记得自己最后在房间里干呕着，他的心就像被什么撕扯开之后又碾得粉碎。他伏在地上干呕着，想呕出这些年隐忍下的郁结，想呕出这些年中的痛苦与不甘，最后他狼狈的躺在地上，感觉自己的身体变成了一具空壳。

　　他为什么这样痛苦？

　　为什么唯他这样痛苦？

　　既然心中早已经被渴望逼得无处可退，无处可逃，他为什么还要忍耐？

　　斑嘲弄地笑了起来，他觉得自己实在是太过愚蠢了，为什么要执着于一些毫无价值的事情。

　　明明……

　　“明明……我才是能给柱间带来幸福的人。”斑轻声呢喃着，那一双眼睛在黑暗之中，红得鲜亮，满是令人惊骇的执念。

　  
　　幕八十五

　　司晨的公鸡叫破了黎明，当太阳升起之时，又是新的一天。

　　泉奈和水峪回到宇智波家的时候，因为战斗而残破的衣服上还带着清晨时在野草上沾染的露水。比起早早回到家里的田岛，他们可要不幸得多。长公子的出手比想象中更快，他们好不容易从花楼里的花魁手中脱身，转眼就遇到了羽衣一族的余孽，他们的目标就是跟着他们一同出来的三公子仁宗。仁宗虽然是个非常聪明的人，却还是难以应付这样的暴力手段，他脸上显露出慌张的神色，几乎都忘记要避开丢过来的手里剑。

　　是水峪拉开了他，然后将他抱起，想要带他去安全的地方。而泉奈则留下来断后，泉奈的写轮眼足够保护他在敌人的袭击下活下来。

　　敌人比想象中的更有备而来，泉奈与水峪甚至来不及去派人喊救兵，就被他们的追杀给带到了邻近荒郊的偏僻地方，所有可以通信的东西都被结界所阻隔，想要突出重围，只能靠他们自己的力量。

　　水峪最后选择将自己保护的人交给泉奈，然后变成八尾的模样，强大的查克拉很快就冲开了包围，也引起了其他人的注意。属于大名的忍者小队很快来到了郊外，但是早有准备的敌人在这时已经狡猾地逃离开。考虑到敌人的层层布置，也许追踪下去反而会中了圈套，水峪和泉奈最终选择先回到家里。

　　他们一身狼狈的回来，可宅子里还沉睡在梦里，连负责执勤的人也因为通宵一夜而没什么精神。

　　反应最快的人是宇智波启，他看到泉奈的模样，忙问道：“昨夜发生了什么事情吗？”

　　“我们半夜被人阻击了。”泉奈说道，他身上还背着透支了查克拉的水峪，好在因为八尾的存在，战况是一边倒的，此时水峪靠在他背上睡的正香。

　　宇智波启把目光放在水峪的身上，说道：“是长公子那边的人？”

　　“也不可能是别人了，敌人很聪明，甚至能够算计到我们派回来报信的人。”泉奈回望了一眼背上的水峪，眼神不禁有些复杂，然后他回过神，继续说道：“家里有什么情况没有？”

　　“没有。对了，斑来了。”宇智波启说道。

　　就在这个时候，已经起身的斑走出了屋子，他看了一眼泉奈背上的水峪，直接问道：“你们受到攻击了？情况已经严重到这个阶段了？”

　　“是的。我们谁都没想到，长公子竟然这么快出手。”泉奈想到昨夜随身带去的两命部下，神色有点苦涩。

　　“如果不在自己羽翼还丰满的时候出手，恐怕大名会一点点把他的羽翼都为自己疼爱的儿子剪除掉。”斑意味深长的说道，他拍了拍泉奈的肩膀，说道：“你先去好好休息吧，后续的事情交给我和启。忍者的战斗最简单了，只要以血还血就可以了。”

　　泉奈看着斑此刻唇边自信的笑容，心神稍定，他从来都不会怀疑斑的能力。他点了点头，背着水峪回到房间，这次如果没有水峪，那么即使是他，想要带着仁宗跑出来，想必也要付出相当的代价。

　　看着泉奈回去休息，斑对着宇智波启说道：“在都城的部下一共多少人？”

　　“除了保护宅子的六人外，还有十二人。”宇智波启说道，“十二人都在大名的宫殿之中有职位，各自指挥三人小队。”

　　“那我只要三人就可以了。”斑比了个数字，“三人搭配布置结界，其他的我会自己解决。”

　　“好的。”宇智波启犹豫了一下，说道：“给我一天的时间。”

　　斑点了点头，随后回到了宅子里。这个时候，柱间和田岛也都起身了，他们看着坐正在前厅的斑，斑适时的露出了一点惊讶，柱间此时反倒觉得有些不好意思。

　　“斑，你这么快就到了。”柱间首先跟斑打了招呼，就像是这几天刻意回避斑的人不是他一样。

　　斑点点头，然后低头向田岛问候：“父亲，早上好。”

　　田岛点了点头，然后问道：“我听到外面有动静，是什么事情？”

　　“昨天晚上泉奈和水峪遇伏了。”斑详细的把泉奈跟自己说的事情重复了一遍，“……事情就是这样，既然他们已经出击了，那么我们也不能束手待毙。我想用忍者的手段反击他们。”

　　“你以为这里是哪里？这里是都城，不是其他的地方。”田岛看了一眼斑，“如果忍者想杀谁就杀谁，那么很快，在政宗失势后，被解决的就是我们。”

　　“父亲，我们只是警告一下他们。”斑认真说道，“最先不遵守规则的人是他们，我知道什么时候收手。”

　　柱间在一旁隐约嗅到了火药味，他这个时候插了句嘴，说道：“先不要着急，让仁宗直接去找大名哭诉，毕竟是自己疼爱的儿子，作为父亲的哪里会不心疼孩子。”

　　田岛直接拿定了主意，说道：“就这么办，斑，你再等待一阵吧。”

　　斑回道：“好的，父亲。”他这个时候，嘴角微微弯了一下，仿佛是笑的样子，但是随即又消失在他的唇边，快的柱间以为自己幻觉了。

　　

　　很快，如他们所期待望的，那位仁宗公子去见他的母亲千枝子。

　　千枝子虽然只是一位手无缚鸡之力的女子，但是她总有办法将母亲的担心告诉给大名知道。

　　田岛他们所打探的消息是，千枝子在大名照常来自己屋中的时候面露愁思，等到入夜大名睡去之后，才静静在月下啜泣，女人的哭声惊扰到了浅眠的大名，他才发现自己所疼爱的女人正在哭泣。大名质问着千枝子发生了何事，千枝子才跪倒在地上请求他收回对仁宗的封赐。

　　那个娇弱的女人哭泣说着，大人赐予仁宗的权势本来是为了保护他，可是这样难以承受的荣宠现在反而成了他被人加害的理由，倘若因为这样的原因而送命，倒不如一开始便认定自己的命运。

　　即使是头脑清醒的男人，在这个时候也没办法抵抗心爱之人的哭泣声，大名的密令很快就到了田岛的手上。

　　木叶的忍者被准许为自己的同伴报仇，但是也仅限于报仇。

　　收到密令的时候，柱间正在房间里替田岛上药。这两天的都城到了一年一度的雨季，绵绵不断的阴雨让田岛的旧伤复发，深夜里因为背上的伤痛而难以入眠，柱间所能做的也只是用千手家的秘方替田岛涂抹着背部。

　　他涂好药，就替田岛念了密令上的话语，然后说道：“大名到底还是对长子心有愧疚。”

　　田岛赤裸着上身，等待着身上的药物晾干，他自己斟了杯热好的酒，说道：“如果不是私心，长子的地位已经是十拿九稳。如今因为偏袒，破坏了规矩，自然心中对长子有所弥补……”田岛说道这里，停顿了一下，“同样是父亲，我也不是不能理解他。”

　　柱间收好了密令，替田岛检查着背上的药物，说道：“我知道，哪怕斑伤了你的心，你也不会因此对他的继承权进行改变。”

　　“我正是为了这个原因，教育了他这么多年。”田岛喝下那杯酒，药酒喝起来比一般的酒要苦涩得多，田岛皱起了眉头，“他这两天在干什么？”

　　“听启说，在筹备反击时要用的部下。”柱间替田岛拉上衣服，田岛转过身，和他面对面，等待柱间替自己理好衣服，柱间手脚利落的替他系好了衣带，然后站起身收拾东西，“他这两天挺乖的……”

　　田岛瞥了柱间一眼，说道：“希望一切都如你所说。”

　　柱间对着田岛笑了笑，然后收好手上的密令，说道：“这个消息你就告诉斑吧，他想动手很久了。”

　　田岛点了点头。

　　

　　斑的手脚比想象中的更快，在密令没有下来的这两天，他一直都在同自己的部下磨合着配合，将敌人带入到结界之中，然后由自己解决，这个是最快速简单的方法。结界将战斗的破坏给局限到最小，泯灭痕迹也变得十分简单，那样即使是政宗想要借此在大名那里获取同情，也没有着手之处。

　　当从田岛处得到消息后，斑立刻就带着他们来到政宗的宅邸。在这里，隐藏着羽衣一族的余孽，这些忍者将这里保卫地就像是一只铁桶。

　　怎样牵引出那些家伙？

　　斑用了个再简单不过的方法，他的豪火球点燃了一间偏僻的屋子，然后让部下拉响了救水的警铃。

　　在一片“走水啦”的呼喊声中，有数条身影跃出了政宗的宅邸。他们显然认定这件事不那么单纯，而想要找到罪归祸首，其中一人就这样撞进了斑所设置的结界。

　　屏蔽声息的结界内，斑就像是老练的猎人，等待着自己的猎物，他的体术根本不给人喘息的机会，高效运转的写轮眼更是窥破了敌人的动作，在斑带起的节奏中几乎是被挨打着。在你来我往的交锋当中，斑最终折了这个人的手臂，如果可以的话，他想要把这个人带回去拷问。

　　这个身上有着羽衣族标志的人咬下了口中的毒牙，朝斑唾了一口带毒的血，骂道：“宇智波的畜生，你们会付出代价的。”

　　斑的回复是一道刺眼的刀光。

　　他切掉了这个人的头颅，只留下了切割后的身子。

　　“这个头颅，是交付任务的道具吗？”他的同伴皱眉问道。

　　“保存下来，会有其他的用处的。”斑如此说道。

　　  
　  
　　幕八十六

　　令政宗恐慌的袭击接二连三上演着，他最得力的忍者一个个都失去了自己的头颅，他现在每天的噩梦就是清晨醒来，被自己的仆人告知，谁的脑袋又没有了，身体正摆在他的门口。

　　同这样恐怖的事情一同兴起的谣言是，在他所居住的巷子里，出现了以夺走人头颅为癖好的恶鬼。

　　于是和尚们开始频繁的出入这里，做法事的香烛气味弥漫在整条巷子里，政宗每天乘坐着牛车都能在衣服上沾染一些。

　　想到这里，他内心不由得十分怨恨起自己的父亲。

　　如果不是因为父亲疼宠千枝子，他又怎么会到这样狼狈的地步，本该是嫡长子的他竟然也要倚重忍者的力量，让他们拿捏着、威胁着，失去了贵族该有的身段。现在，因为他对仁宗出手的事情，他的父亲甚至默许着木叶那些家伙来磋磨自己，这样的一口气让他怎么咽下来。

　　然而即使心中有说不出的怨愤，政宗也还是要每日到大殿之上，同家臣一起去面见自己的父亲。为此他不得不忍耐着或者同情、或者幸灾乐祸的眼神去同人应酬着，这也是生而为人的悲哀。

　　

　　想要参加朝会，牛车在天刚刚亮的时候就要出发。因为近来的恶鬼传闻，哪怕政宗心中有数，也给自己增加了守卫，他的仪仗走过空旷的车道。

　　政宗掀开帘子时，只能看到清晨浓重的雾气，这就是梅雨季节的不便，浓重的雾让前后都只能看到一丈远。在静谧的清晨时分，仿佛行走在鬼道一般。虽然内心对怪力乱神十分不屑，可政宗还是飞快的将帘子掩上，感觉到自己的心跳正因为这几日的惊吓而狂跳着。就在这个时候，他感觉到牛车突然停下，连牛的声音好像都消失了，这简直叫人毛骨悚然。

　　他想要掀开帘子，去质问发生了什么事情，可是这个时候，一只手从牛车外伸了进来，制止了他的动作。

　　“如果我是您，就不做这件事。”握住他手的人这样说着，政宗的第一反应是抽出了带在身边防身的小刀，可是在这个时候，那人直接挤入了狭窄的牛车，红色眼睛中勾玉旋转着，政宗只是望着这双眼睛，就感觉到自己像是被拉扯进了可怖的旋涡。

　　他只能徒然地说着：“你不能这样做，父亲他不会允许的。你不过是区区忍者，你想要忤逆大名吗？”

　　那个陌生的宇智波说道：“明明您最该怨恨的人就是他，为什么这个时候反而拿出来做自己的护身符。政宗大人，您忘记是谁剥夺了您的地位，是谁默许了忍者进行反击，这些可都是您的父亲啊。”

　　政宗的面孔因为被说中心事而扭曲着，他看着这个陌生人，狰狞地说着：“可是我有什么办法？他是大名。”愤怒与恐惧在他的心中交织着，他憎恨地瞪视着这个陌生忍者，“你是来做什么的，来杀我？来嘲笑我？”

　　“杀您？”斑露出了嘲讽的笑容，“我的父亲不允许，他想要按照规则行事。但是……按照规则的人，只会被制定规则的人所掌握。”

　　政宗隐约猜测到斑说话的意思，他后退一步，却只感觉到背撞在了牛车的背后，他的心中猛的出现一个名字，说道：“斑，你是宇智波斑。是你杀了他们对不对？！你到底有什么目的？”

　　“目的，您很清楚，您的父亲想要替仁宗清除障碍。”斑伸手朝牛车外一摸，然后一颗黑色的东西就被抛在了政宗的怀里，那颗已经干瘪的头颅面对着政宗，内心恐惧的贵公子尖叫一声，将它反丢了回去。

　　“他是想要逼死我吗？”政宗失控的喊叫着，诡异的是，他的声音根本没有传出到牛车之外，“我也是他的儿子，他要因为那个贱人活活逼死他的儿子吗？”

　　“或许，您疯了才是对仁宗最好的一件事。”

　　政宗看到斑的脸上出现了可以称之为怜悯的神色，随后他的手上被塞了一枚手里剑，名为斑的男子用同情的语气说道：“我也是长子，一切都是任务，我个人对您深表同情。毕竟我们都有一个想要独占一切好处的父亲……无论怎样，你都得在他的想法下讨生活，一旦不顺他的心意，他就要把给你的都拿走。您的父亲现在拿走了您的地位，你是他的儿子，性命没有可担心，可是……你以后要在与自己不合的弟弟手下讨生活。”

　　政宗的脸孔因为斑的话语而变得更为扭曲，他下意识握住了斑给他的东西，在牛车中瑟缩着身体，用仇恨而敌视的眼神注视着斑。

　　“您不应该恨我……”斑嘲讽似的轻笑一声，“我想，您应该清楚，您该恨谁。”

　　那双有勾玉的眼睛成了政宗最后的记忆，当侍从呼喊他的时候，他下意识惊叫了一声，仆从掀开帘子查看他的情况。

　　“大人，到了门口了。”那位仆从小心翼翼的说道。

　　政宗回过神，战战兢兢的看了手边，并没有人的头颅，他赶忙掀开帘子查看周遭，却发现自己站在了宫殿外的大门前，在他的车后，就是还有些睡眼惺忪的家臣们。

　　刚才的一切都是梦吗？

　　政宗正想要舒一口气，可是就在他拢自己袖子时，藏在袖内暗袋里沉甸甸的事物让他整颗心都提了起来。

　　他幽魂似的随着诸位家臣的脚步进到前殿之内，听着他的父亲同众人交谈着，等到询问他的时候，神魂不守的政宗只能支支吾吾的应着声。宫殿内隐隐约约泛起了他人嘲弄的笑声，政宗涨红了脸，他下意识的抬头，发现自己的父亲已经将视线转移到了仁宗的身上。

　　您该恨谁？

　　那个低沉的声音就像是重新在他耳边呢喃了一边，政宗紧绷着身体，疑神疑鬼的看了自己的左右。

　　您该恨谁？

　　政宗抬起头，看着自己流露出老态的父亲，他的面孔一瞬间扭曲了起来。

　　他该恨的是这个人。

　　大名和长公子一起死了。

　　即使是宇智波田岛，也因为这个突如其来的消息而猛的站起身。

　　上一刻他还在跟柱间说着都城郊外做工精巧的桥，每晚明月经过那里时，月辉将清澈的水面照射的波光粼粼，那样的景色实在值得一看。他刚说完，启就拉开了房间的门，跟他说着万分紧要的消息：长公子突然行刺大名，因为事发突然，谁也没有反应过来，而爆炸符的威力又太过巨大，仰赖着其他忍者的保护，大名还剩下一口气，交代了遗嘱就这样死去了。在场的其他公子与家臣也都有了或轻或重的伤势，仁宗公子因为太过于接近他的兄长、父亲，险些也要死去，还好斑及时从暗处现身，保护住仁宗，但是即便这样，仁宗还是一只胳膊受创。

　　田岛本能的想要冲去宫殿，却因为莽撞的动作撞到了茶几，小小的茶几险些仰翻过去，幸亏柱间伸手压住了他。

　　“田岛。三公子没有事，是我们赢了。”柱间这样说道，他看着田岛袜上的湿渍，又说：“既然结果已经出来，那么换身衣服等待三公子传召我们的命令吧。”

　　田岛深吸一口，点了点头，而启则知趣地退了下去。

　　“这件事情不该这样收场。”田岛忍不住说道，他想到和自己打了这么些年交道的大名，一时竟也说不出别的什么话。

　　“虽然意外，但是……事已至此，总算我们不是输的那个人。”柱间起身到抽屉旁给田岛拿了新的白袜，“再换一身黑衣吧。泉奈和水峪豁出性命救他，木叶的地位不会有什么动摇的。”

　　田岛叹了口气，重新坐了下来。

　　“这件事还需要调查。”田岛双手抱臂，紧皱着眉头，“毕竟长公子完全没有必要用这样的方法杀掉大名，他……还没有走到绝境……”田岛的神色十分纠结，眼下并不是一个调查的好时机，毕竟，去着手调查这样的结果，只是对三公子的质疑，这样做的直接影响就是让木叶失去到手的信任。

　　柱间能做的，只有伸手拍了拍田岛的肩头，他叹了口气：“你不能这么做……你收拾一下心情，等到三公子的命令吧。”

　　他坐了下来，头枕着田岛的肩膀，闭上眼睛。田岛伸手握着他的手，温暖干燥的手掌回握着苍老些的手掌，那带有一点力度的紧握让田岛舒出一口气。

　　“明明只是一个合作对象，我竟然觉得难受……”田岛叹气道，“可能是我潜入他和千枝子身旁时，听到他哭泣了吧。明明是那么老奸巨猾的人，竟然也有被女人的情绪带出了眼泪，可见时间是多么可怕……带走了强健的身躯还不够，竟然让意志也变得软弱。”

　　柱间这个时候拍打了他的手背，不满道：“什么叫软弱，这叫情感。”

　　“情感……”田岛笑了一声，他继续说道，“情感让你这么打我的嘛？”

　　“是啊，这叫做爱……”柱间偏侧过头，看着田岛眼角的纹路，感觉到心口微微的收缩，他跪直身体，在那里亲吻了一下，然后催促着田岛说：“不要再这样娘娘腔了，快点穿好衣服吧。”

　　“说话真是一点都不客气，你以前分明不是这样子的。”

　　“人都是会变的，时间让我变得更坚强、有力量了。”柱间随口说着。

　　这样听起来，简直是在嘲讽田岛之前的话，田岛哼了一声，拿着柱间找出来的衣物换上，又抱怨着说：“年轻人就是不知道尊老呢。”

　　“老人家的无病呻吟是不能轻易放纵的，”柱间推搡了田岛的背，“会没完没了嘀嘀咕咕的。”

　　“你是在嫌我啰嗦吗？”

　　“好歹也要看时间场合，”柱间听着外面纷杂的脚步声，抱着胳膊说：“你看，我说什么来着？”

　　田岛也正听到了那样的声音，认命的换着衣服，这个时候门外传来了泉奈的声音：“父亲，三……大名的命令下来了。让木叶的忍者去见他。”

　　“好的，你在门外稍等我。”

　　柱间跟着田岛，一直将他和泉奈送出了大门，最后他回到了房间里，同样也换上了忍者的衣服。

　　这件事情的不寻常，他自然也是清楚的，用木叶的名义自然是不可以，只是……换做是他个人，只要不让人发现就好了。

　　柱间飞快跃出了宇智波的宅子，而此刻，他的木遁分身依旧躺在房间里，在所有人的认知里都是如此：千手柱间，哪里都没有去。

　　当离开宇智波宅子后的不久，他的背后又多了三条人影，柱间闪身走近了附近黑暗的小巷，那三条人影紧紧跟随着他。

　　柱间看着站定身的那三个人，问道：“扉间应该有让你们留心都城里发生的事情，现在把你们觉得不对劲的事情说出来。”

　　跟随着他的，是千手家族的部署。

　　  
　　幕八十七

　　就像曾经天皇时期的那样，权力的更迭完成得格外迅速，如果宫殿内不是挂着象征亡者的白色，兴许外人看来，一切都那么井然有序。

　　仁宗选择的内殿在大名曾经休憩的内殿不远处，走过长廊的时候还隐隐约约听到了女子的哭泣声，田岛在穿廊之时也不禁想到那个伴在大名身边的千枝子，就算是为了自己的孩子筹谋，这哭声之中想必还是有几分真心。

　　侍女们掀开了内殿的帘子，仁宗坐在上首的位置，斑不知道什么时候早早来到了，跪正在仁宗的右边的首位，左边的位置应该是空余下来给他的。

　　仁宗看到田岛进来，十分热切地问候着：“田岛大人来了吗，哦，泉奈，都快坐下吧。我有些事情要拜托你们。”他虽然身穿着丧服，但是精神确实跟几日前大不相同，彼时还在受到兄长的威胁，即使风度翩翩也眼神顾盼有几分惶然，如今他神闲气定，自如的给他们指点了臣下该坐的位置。田岛低头应了一声，坐了下来，斑就坐在他的对面。他的长子来的可真快啊，正襟危坐着，和往常一样面无表情。

　　“这次实在是倚仗你们许多，今后也请辅助我这个初出茅庐的大名，如今的情形看似安定，但是我知道，还有许多人是不满我这个福薄的人坐上这个位置的，为了说服他们，我需要一个人来帮我调查父亲之死。毕竟兄长他疯得实在是太过于蹊跷。”仁宗抚摸着自己打着绷带的左手，叹息道：“其实这次爆炸，我也只是侥幸脱身，他们话里话外的责难真是让我十分难受。”

　　田岛当然不会放弃这次的机会，立刻接道：“没有任何问题，木叶一定会将这件事情调查清楚。”

　　仁宗看向田岛，点了点头：“那就有劳的。同样的，眼下正是动荡之际，都城的安全也是十分重要，而在抱月城那里，更是听闻有其他忍者蠢蠢欲动。明面上，火之国的警卫队会恪尽职守，但是私下的手段，也请木叶多多留意。”

　　田岛说道：“我们的人手很充足，会在每一件事情上都划拨足够的人手。”

　　“那样自然是很好，眼下不如就把事情划分一下负责人吧。您的儿子里，斑这几天做的事情，我都有所听闻，既然他几日都在政宗兄长所居住的巷子，这一件事就不妨交给他吧，而坐镇都城这样的大事，还是需要像田岛先生这样的忍者来看顾。”仁宗边说着，边吩咐了事情，他看向斑，认真说道：“请不要疏漏任何蛛丝马迹，给那些质疑我的人一个合理交代吧。”

　　斑在这个时候抬头飞快看了眼田岛的神情，然后点头应承道：“没有问题，谨遵您的要求，大名。”

　　田岛在这个时候精神一下紧绷了起来，他坐直了身体，也跟着说道：“不会有任何宵小之辈扰乱您的典礼的。”

　　仁宗笑着说：“有田岛先生一句话，我就放心了。”

　　田岛却只觉得自己的手心都是汗水，他从来不知道自己的儿子是什么时候攀上的仁宗，从进入到这个内殿里，似乎就有什么变得不一样了。

　　仁宗对待木叶的态度是他们所期望的，在分派下任务之后，更留了宇智波父子三人用饭。在过去，想来也只有娶走姬君的千手家能够这样登堂入室。仁宗即使左手不便，在用饭的时候也不曾让其他人进到用膳的房间，他同宇智波家的三人闲聊着，是十分笼络亲热的姿态，可田岛从始至终都有着难以言喻的荒诞的感觉。

　　他的长子今天也变得多话了起来，和仁宗你一言我一语的谈话着，泉奈偶尔也说上几句，但是很快便保持了沉默。

　　时间很快过去，当晚膳用尽之后，谈话也到了尽头。忍者们也不会再占有新的统治者的时间，田岛三人站起了身，同仁宗告退。

　　空旷的内殿因为当初刻意的设置，穿廊的夜风会吹动四角的风铃声，而其他殿传来的哭泣之声，让摇动的风铃都多了一丝哀戚。

　　田岛在离去前，说了句话：“那是千枝子夫人哭泣的声音吗？”

　　仁宗意外地看了田岛一眼，然后说道：“母亲难以压抑悲伤，自知晓父亲罹难的消息，就一直哭泣不绝。”

　　“如果找到根由，千枝子夫人也会稍稍止住哀伤吧。”

　　仁宗只是看着他母亲居住的地方，说道：“父亲已经离去，或许得知之后，更哀痛父亲离去也说不定。”他之后回神，完好的那只手，拍了拍斑的肩，“一切就拜托了。”

　　斑点了点头。他们父子三人在侍女的引领下离开了宫殿，斑在出了大门之后，要走向别的方向。

　　“这么快就准备去完成你的任务吗？”田岛淡淡地说道。

　　“这件事情拖得越久便越不幸，不是吗？”斑回应了田岛，他的身影随后就融入到黑暗之中。田岛转过头，看着他另外一个儿子，泉奈的神情因为他的目光而紧张，田岛看穿了他的心情，冷笑道：“泉奈，你看看，这就是你的兄长。”

　　“父亲……”泉奈这个时候也不知道有什么辩驳的话，只是低下了自己的头。

　　可田岛没有再继续长篇大论，他只是沉默了一下，说道：“我们回家吧。”

　　泉奈点了点头，紧跟着田岛的脚步。

　　

　　田岛回到家里，随口问了一下宇智波启，家中有没有什么异常，得到的回答当然是没有。

　　可是当他回到房间之后，看到了听说在房间里解决晚餐的柱间，那个格外悠闲自在躺在地上的家伙，在看到他之后，做了个鬼脸，“砰”的一声变成了一块木头。

　　田岛瞪着地上的木头，也不知道是该气，还是该笑，最后还是坐在那里，等待柱间回来给他一个解释。

　　柱间倒也没让田岛等待太久，总算在更声接近子时的时候知道翻墙爬进来。因为木遁分身的回报，早就知道田岛发现自己跑了的柱间大摇大摆的进来，看到田岛还笑眯眯地打了个招呼，说道：“我出去散心一下。”

　　“散心要散到这么久吗？”田岛不满地说道。

　　“我真的只是散心。”柱间凑到田岛的跟前，说道：“不信，你自己闻闻看，没有酒味、没有脂粉味，我可比你老实多了。”

　　田岛被他堵了口气，只能没好气地说：“臭死了，都是汗的味道。什么样的散心，还要换这身衣服。”

　　“这不是好方便活动吗？”柱间大大咧咧的坐了下来，“今天的情况怎么样了？”

　　田岛说道：“说不上好，也说不上坏。”

　　柱间说：“说点能听得懂的。”

　　“仁宗和一开始见到的模样有些不同，不愧是老狐狸的儿子，懂得如何收敛羽翼博取同情。”田岛看了一眼柱间，才继续说道：“兴许是斑救了他的命，他很赞赏斑。也表明了很倚重木叶的态度，想要木叶继续为他服务，包括调查政宗发狂这件事。”

　　柱间说道：“交给斑了吗？”

　　田岛点了点头，说道：“斑现在着手去调查这件事情了，你有什么看法？”

　　柱间说道：“现在去洗个澡吧。在事情结果出来之前，还是不要做什么判断……说不定，政宗承受不了大名给他带来的压力呢。”

　　“政宗是这样容易崩溃的人吗？”田岛皱起眉头，根本不赞同这个观点：“他之前可是策划了好几场袭击。”

　　“或者，他的部下会比我们更快找到原因吧。”柱间叹了口气，他站起身，说道：“扉间来信，催我回木叶，在我走之前，我替你擦一次背吧。”

　　田岛有些意外：“出了什么事情？”

　　柱间摊手道：“族老。他们又催着扉间快点摘掉头上的代理吧，扉间并不乐意，让我回去主持大局。”

　　田岛点了点头，说道：“他为什么不情愿呢？”

　　“人总有所谓的坚持吧。”

　　柱间之后，就没有跟田岛继续闲聊着，反而推搡着他一起进到了浴室。他进来前，想必跟人吩咐过了，在浴室里有着一个木桶，已经放满了热水，柱间将两个小凳踢到桶边，然后用木勺将两人的身上淋湿。他手里还拿着干瘪的丝囊，笑嘻嘻的让田岛转过身去，竟然真的给田岛擦起了背。

　　他先是用皂角抹上打湿的地方，然后就开始用丝囊搓了起来，粗糙的丝摩擦着皮肤，身上的油脂、灰尘好像都被这样用力刮了下来，田岛叹息一声，弓着背让柱间擦拭着。

　　“就像老人家一样。”柱间在他背后窃笑着。

　　已经被他说习惯的田岛懒洋洋抬了眼，随手拿起木勺就给柱间浇了瓢热水。

　　“没大没小。”

　　“哎。总是这句话，都没点新的。”柱间说道。

　　这样得了便宜还卖乖的人当然也是没有谁了，田岛被他擦背擦得十分舒服，懒得和他计较，干脆默不作声。

　　柱间还是轻浮地撩拨他，说道：“后面待会擦干净了，就要擦前面了。”

　　“待会我替你擦不就可以了。”

　　“你一定会打击报复的。”

　　“你以为我是你这样的小孩子吗？”

　　他们这样斗着嘴，最后还是磕磕绊绊的回到房间，最后赤裸裸的滚在了床铺上。

　　幕八十八

　　柱间气喘吁吁的躺在床榻上，他的皮肤上还残留着被丝囊刮过的痕迹，他给田岛擦背之后，也被前前后后的刮擦一番，感觉藏在皮肤里的灰尘都被这样刮得一干二净。

　　他们谁也不知道怎么地，就这样磕磕绊绊的进到了房间里面，最后嘴唇亲吻在一起。柱间感觉到田岛的手抚摸着自己被擦得泛红的皮肤，那里因为他的触碰而紧绷了起来，好像因为先前的恶作剧而变得更加敏感。唇齿被舌尖舔弄着，柱间喘息着，感觉到口中的津液被田岛恣意索取着，最后被榨取一空。他们倒在床榻上，他的身体承受着田岛的体重，最后田岛用手撑起身，就着月光打量着柱间。

　　“你明天就要走了。”

　　“是啊，所以今天不吃就吃不到了。”柱间笑着揽住田岛的脖子，亲吻起他的颈脖，那里也已经有了岁数该有的颈纹，微微凹下的锁骨下面是田岛的胸口，只有疤痕还一如往昔的盘踞在上面，倒是比田岛本人都显得更倔强。

　　田岛自然不会放过今晚的柱间，他的手抚摸着柱间的面颊和颈脖，最后来到了乳尖，用手指稍稍拧动着，就感觉到敏感的乳尖在自己的手间胀大了起来，他低下头，啃咬着被自己逗弄胀大的果实，而之前被冷落的另一边现在也被拧动着。

　　柱间挺着自己的胸口，下半身因此而扭动着，田岛屈膝到他的两腿之间，用膝盖迎合着柱间的动作。膝盖隔着布料磨蹭着会阴，而柱间也顺从着自己的感觉，同田岛的下半身接触着。最开始软着的性器，因为上下的刺激而勃起，原本因为淋浴而湿漉漉的裤子，在这个时候没有一点阻挡的作用，被两个人的体温熨帖着，田岛能够感觉到柱间腿间逐渐硬起的热度。他伸手抚摸着在湿漉漉裤子下勃起的形状，然后顺着挺翘的角度抚摸套弄着。柱间挺腰把自己送到田岛的手中，然后动手将裤子往下拉着。湿漉漉的耻毛服帖在腿间，而原本被束缚的性器迫不及待的跳了出来。

　　田岛伸手抚摸着柱间的热物，在套弄间，性器越发胀大，在茎身上浮现着敏感的筋络。田岛张口吞入了直挺挺的性器，那饱满的顶端直入到他的喉口，田岛熟练着套弄着。感觉自己被纳入到湿热口腔中的柱间夹紧了自己的腿，使得田岛的头被固定在自己的两腿之间，不断被吮吸的销魂感觉让他的囊袋紧缩着，蓄势待发的想要喷射出积蓄的精液。可是田岛却在这个时候掐住了柱间的囊袋，本来要喷薄而出的精液就这样被卡在了底端，柱间呻吟一声之后摇摆起来自己的腰，暗示着田岛自己想要射出来。

　　“还早呢。”田岛淡淡说了一声。

　　柱间用手掩着自己的脸，被人钳制住的下半身，那回流的精液让他在濒临高潮的快感中反复回味，他绷紧了身体，皮肤上沁出汗水，可是就像田岛说着，他想要射出来，还早呢。

　　田岛掐住柱间的底部，然后又开始替柱间口交着。柔软的舌头在茎身上舔弄着，描摹着浮现的筋络的痕迹，那里本来就十分敏感，被舔舐之后，柱间感觉到下半身一阵阵发紧，却怎么也没办法射出去。饱满的顶端此时正溢出透明的腺液，它们渐渐淋湿了整个茎身，从田岛的指缝之间又向下漏着，打湿了柱间的耻毛，最后让会阴也变得滑腻。田岛一边就着这滑腻的腺液替柱间套弄着，一手克制着柱间的欲望，柱间的呻吟声此时听起来就像是泣音，在反复的欲海中沉浮。

　　“我想射……求你了……”柱间用呻吟一样的声音要求着，在田岛的手下款摆着腰身，田岛问他：“你用什么来交换呢？”

　　“什么都可以……”柱间说道。

　　田岛这个时候，终于放开了他的手。精液几乎是立刻喷溅了出来，因为被积蓄地太久，柱间连射了许多股，才停下他的倾泻，而随着这绵长的射精之后的是手脚无力而又满足的高潮余韵。柱间的胸口起伏着，因为强烈的快感而身体泛红，田岛用被腺液打湿的手指探着柱间的后穴，却发现那里早就饥渴难耐，手指才轻触着穴口，就被迫不及待的吞咽着。

　　田岛立刻抽回了手，在柱间的耳边说道：“你，自己打开后面，我看着。”

　　柱间涨红了耳朵，但是答应了田岛的事情自然要办到，他只能摸索着枕头，将自己的腰身垫高，层层垒起来的枕头在柱间刻意抬腰之下，那穴口便高高的显露在人前，刚刚被戳刺的入口正外翻着嫩红的肉，随着柱间的呼吸一张一合。柱间沾着自己的精液，让手指变得滑腻，他一手扯开了括约肌，一手则用两指探入到自己后穴之中。媚肉含进了滑腻的手指，就像是正在进食的小口一样翕张着，被自己翻搅的时候，会发出“咕啾咕啾”的声响。柱间半眯着眼，他还没有试过这样探索着自己，被吞入的手指在肠壁上摸索着，湿滑的肠壁在紧缩间刮蹭着指上留出来的少许指甲，那细微的感觉说不出的微妙，柱间只觉得自己的腰开始有些发软，那尾椎似乎又要因为快感而有着麻痹的滋味。

　　探索的手指很快从两根变成了四根，差点就把整个拳头都要放进来了，被刻意挤压成锥形的四指头部尖而底部粗，卡在被刻意大张的穴口。柱间只能旋着自己的手指，那顶端稍尖的部分因此在肉壁上搅着，时不时触碰到他体内最敏感的那点。原本因为倾泻而软下来的性器此时高高的翘着，就像是等待下一波的快感袭来。

　　“好了。”田岛说话的声音格外低沉，柱间拔出了自己的手，已经习惯大张的穴口一时没有闭上，柱间只觉得说不出的空虚。他高抬起腰，用滑腻的手指扒开自己的肉穴，呻吟着说：“快进来……”

　　田岛几乎没有一刻犹豫，早已经蓄势待发的性器顶入了后穴中。手指自然没有办法同男人的阳具相比，柱间因为一瞬间的满足而紧缩起身体，田岛急不可耐的大力抽送着，柱间的腿也被他高高架起，他狠狠的顶入到先前饥渴的肉穴中，甬道绞紧着硬热的外来客，柱间则难以压抑自己的呻吟。

　　“啊……快点、用力一点。”他没有压抑自己的欲望，朝田岛说出自己的渴望，原先早就淫水泛滥的肉穴在大力的抽送间发出比之前更让人面红耳赤的声音，田岛的囊袋也大力拍打着柱间的后臀。

　　“够了吗？”田岛狠狠地在柱间耳边说着，然后咬着柱间的耳肉，舔舐着他的耳骨，最后用舌尖探入那小小的孔眼。

　　柱间因为身体被对折而喘息着，他迎合着田岛的动作，款摆着自己的身体，最后在亲昵的回吻着田岛。

　　紧接着是身体更紧密的结合，田岛扣着柱间的腰，将自己狠狠埋入到最深处，那紧致的肉穴含住他的阳具，在一阵收缩中，田岛边挺着腰抽送，边把自己的精液给灌入到柱间的体内。那倾泻而出的热液和不间断的抽插，让柱间随着射出了自己的精液。当一切结束之后，他们的身体就像是再次从水里捞出来的一样。

　　田岛躺在柱间的身边，柱间则觉得腰肢以下，都被快感和酸痛占据，这两种感觉反复交织，他最后只能无力地捶了田岛一下，以表抗议。

　　“明明自己也很高兴……”田岛凑过去，亲吻着柱间的脸颊，然后说着没羞没臊的话，“明明是自己的肉穴，却插得那么开心……”

　　柱间想到方才的滋味，感觉自己的后穴狠狠的收缩了一下，不想再来一场的他平复了一下呼吸，然后说道：“明明让我这么做的人是你……！”

　　“但是你确实做得很开心。”田岛说着，而柱间更气愤的是自己竟然没有办法反驳。

　　这种闺房之间的口角，再次以柱间输了为终结。而他唯一能做的，也只是背转过身。

　　可是转过身之后，田岛的身体就靠了过来，他的气息包围着柱间，那温暖而熟悉的感觉让方才激情的柱间觉得眼皮子都跟着重了起来。

　　但是，这时田岛从后面抱住了他，说道：“既然扉间不想当族长，就不要逼他。”

　　“你不是一直希望我不再是族长吗？”柱间用困倦的声音说着，“虽然你不说，但是我知道……你怕扉间用没有子嗣，把辉夜要过去……如果我不是族长，就不用担心了。”

　　“这个身份很有分量……你需要它。”田岛抚摸着柱间的头发，那轻柔的动作让柱间提不起一点精神，他随口回道：“你知道我不在意的，我要不要它都无所谓……”

　　“我觉得挺好的。”田岛这个时候轻轻叹息一声，柱间一时也没有察觉。

　　柱间只是转过身，抱住田岛，往他怀中靠去：“不说了……睡了吧。明天很忙的……”

　　田岛觉得好笑，问：“你忙什么？”

　　“揍人……”柱间这句话最后变成了入梦的呼吸声，田岛最后都不能确定是不是“揍人”两个字，他抱着柱间，也闭上了眼睛。

　　  
　幕八十九

　　柱间对自己的归程规划地十分紧密，天刚刚亮起的时候，还困倦的田岛就听到房间里窸窸窣窣的声音，比他先睡一步的柱间，经过短暂的休息之后，就像是预设好时间似的起了身，并且很快地收拾好了自己的行李。

　　田岛只记得自己张开睡眼迷迷糊糊地被柱间亲了一下，就听到门被拉开、合上的声音。

　　柱间走得比想象中的更快。

　　而千手一族的精英则陪伴在他的身边，这三位都是扉间精挑细选出来的精英，最后成为辅助柱间的人。

　　柱间走出门的时候，神情已经是少见的冷峻，他直接问着其中一人：“在哪个方向？”

　　“东南方。羽衣一族的残党在那里。”

　　“那快点，斑的手脚很快。”柱间直接说道，然后他跟着三人风驰电挚似的朝那里赶去。

　　

　　斑很奇怪，这一点不只是田岛所清楚，柱间同样清楚这件事情。而一直潜伏在暗处，关注着整个都城的部下则把更详细的讯息告诉了他。

　　斑杀人的时候，留下了头颅，忍者的身体往往保留着许多讯息，但是不至于每杀一个人，都要留着那颗头；在昨天清晨的时候，政宗的马车曾经消失过一阵，这样的手段，只有特殊的结界或者血继限界可以达到，考虑到血继限界的特殊，他们认为是结界；斑似乎知道羽衣一族的残党在什么位置。

　　而柱间知道，斑执行任务状态最佳的时候，是在什么样的时分。

　　他和部下飞快朝着郊外赶去，他们跃过城墙，双腿在及膝的草上飞快狂奔着，柱间感觉到清晨挂在草上的露水浸入了自己的靴子，他无暇顾及。

　　很快，在目光所及的地平线上，火焰烧红了那一片，取代了还未出来的曙光，成为天空中最瞩目的颜色。

　　“斑的手脚真快。”

　　“你们不要出现，我一个人过去。”柱间命令道。

　　“可是柱间大人，您……”

　　“我能保证我活下来，可是我不能保证你们。”柱间看了他们一眼，命令道，“你们快后退。”

　　“是。”

　　在他的查克拉压迫下，暗部们最后放弃执行扉间的命令，他们看着柱间的身影用比先前更快的速度朝着那里狂奔而去。

　　而越朝着目标前进，柱间的内心越发的忐忑了起来，眼看着火焰即将把这一带焚烧殆尽，他伸出手快速结印，从焦黑土地中抽出的枝条前仆后继攻击着火焰。它们击打在已经脆弱的朽木上，让火焰在空中毫无凭依，枝条牵引着地脉中的水，最后泼洒在空气之中。这样的动静，足够让斑在短时间内驱散他带来的那些不相干的人，柱间在木遁的掩护下，来到了火焰的中心地带，那里还飘着浓烟，空气中都是焚烧后飘飞的粉尘，而斑就站在那里，等待着柱间。

　　“我是在执行大名的命令。”斑说道。

　　“我是看到有森林火灾，来救火的路人。”柱间看着面无表情的斑，感觉到心脏在这一刻被什么紧抓住。心脏抽搐的疼痛让他一时说不出别的什么话，他只能望着斑，希望他能给自己一个解释。

　　“羽衣一族死掉了，他们临死之前招供，承认是他们用毒药控制了政宗。这是对木叶的报复，因为大名最后选择支持木叶。”斑看着柱间，认真地说道。

　　“这就是，你要说的全部吗？”柱间说道。

　　斑反问他，那双驱使着火焰的眼睛看着他，勾玉正缓慢的流转着：“‘天照’是没有办法扑灭的，你不相信我的话吗？”最后一丝黑色的火焰消失了，斑径直看着柱间，“我欺骗过你吗？”

　　你没有吗？

　　柱间没有说话，只是用眼神反问着他，可是只是一想到斑曾经望向他的目光，柱间低下了头。

　　他没有办法质疑斑的谎言，有时候他更希望它们不是谎言。

　　他们只是朋友，最好的朋友，这是他最渴望成真的谎言。

　　“斑，我相信你。”柱间最后艰难地说出这句话，他抬起头，朝斑露出了笑容，说道：“我要先回木叶了……好久没有跟你切磋一下，现在……这里也挺不错的，要试试吗？只用体术，不用查克拉。”

　　“你还真不挑地方。”斑就像是朋友那样的吐槽了一句，然后说道：“既然是你希望的，那么开始吧。”

　　说完，他已经朝着柱间攻了过来，显然刚刚结束的战斗并没有消耗掉他太多的体力，柱间用胳膊挡住斑的踢击，感觉到手背隐隐发麻。柱间迅速反击着，他的优势在于巨力，斑不会选择跟他正面交锋，但是柱间不会那么轻易放过他。他们的身形在尘烟未平息的地方激烈地格斗起来，为了应付柱间的巨力，斑只能用踢击攻击，而柱间同样熟悉斑的套路，在他攻来的时候尽量在防守间隙中找到攻击余地。

　　在短时间之内，他们中间各有负伤，但是柱间不知疲倦的体质在天空渐渐亮起后占据了优势，哪怕斑尽量保留体力，但是闪避着柱间拳头的脚步还是慢了下来。

　　柱间看准一个间隙，朝落地之后下盘尚不够稳的斑一掌打了过去，斑侧身避过，却很快被柱间捉住一条腿，狠狠的摔了出去。

　　柱间追了过去，看到斑在尘烟之中再度站起，他跟了过去，却在打中之后发现，不过是一截短木——替身术。

　　就在这个时候，斑的踢击来到，柱间硬扛了一记，捉住斑的胳膊，将他狠狠掼在地上。狠狠的一拳砸下，尘土飞扬。

　　尘埃落定的一刻，灰头土脸的斑看着柱间的拳头砸在一旁，即使是斑身下的那块土地，都整个凹陷下去。

　　柱间喘息着，说道：“你作弊了。”

　　“算我输。”斑感觉到胳膊上禁锢自己的力气，他看着柱间，忽然笑道：“怎么，你在为我父亲教训我吗？明明我们认识的更早，你忘了打水漂的情分了？”

　　柱间看着斑脸上的笑容，原本被压抑的怒火顶着他的胸口，他一拳打在了斑的脸上，说道：“是的。”斑偏过头，柱间尽管克制了力量，还是让斑口角见血。

　　鲜红的颜色让柱间的手颤抖了，他站直身，不知道该说些什么，最后还是朝斑伸出了手，说道：“还站得起来吗？”

　　斑看着他，握住了他伸过来的手，借着他的力气站了起来，说道：“原来你还是记挂着一点情分。”

　　他紧紧握着柱间的手，“对你父亲放尊重点……”柱间边说边把自己的手猛的抽了回来，四顾着看着方向，不自然地说道：“啊，原来是那个方向。我走了。”

　　斑看着他转身的背影，接二连三的拒绝让他握紧了自己的拳头，忍无可忍叫住了正要走的那个人：“柱间！我……”

　　“斑，我现在才知道，你当初说的没有错。”柱间却直接打断了斑的话，他深吸一口气，说道：“人是会变的，我现在已经快想不起打水漂的感觉了。”

　　柱间觉得自己说的太多了，而说完了的他，没有给斑说任何话的机会，他离开了这里，朝着自己的方向而去。

　　太阳此时已经升起，照彻大地的光亮却把斑的身影照得无比落索。

　　

　　都城的继承人之争，就以这样的结果落下了帷幕。

　　斑带着结果和伤痕累累的身体回到了都城——大部分的伤都是跟柱间战斗时留下的皮外伤，宇智波启迎接了他，也是因为启的呼喊声，才拉回了斑的神智。

　　“斑，事情如何……你的胳膊怎么了？”启惊讶地看着斑狼狈的样子，他的左臂还在晃荡着，也不知道他是惊讶斑这样的狼狈还是在惊讶他竟然对自己的手臂毫无知觉。

　　斑检查了自己的胳膊，然后毫不在意的将它们接上——那里只是脱臼了，因为柱间的巨力。

　　“让人给我准备些吃的，事情了结了。”斑没头没尾的说了一句，然后走进屋子里，启也只能找他所说的，替他准备些吃的。

　　斑在这个时候，已经没有伪装的心情，他没有向田岛报告一句，便去浴室清理着身上的痕迹，可笑的是，因为仆人都还没有过来收拾，在一旁都能看到田岛、柱间丢在角落的衣服。斑用冷水浇淋在自己的身上，冷水冲走了他身上的尘埃，却没办法冲走他此刻心中泛起的绝望。

　　柱间的话只让他不由自问：他何以为继？

　　柱间他变了。

　　斑拖沓着脚步从浴室中出来，他换上了仆人带来的干净衣服，才踏出门口，就看到泉奈正站在那里等待着他。

　　“兄长，父亲想问你结果。”

　　斑直接撩开了自己身上的伤口，它们只经过潦草的处理，因为柱间的拳风而破皮的伤口此时翻卷着，斑淡淡地说：“我想先休息一下，你先告诉父亲，这件事情的结果是这样，羽衣一族利用药物操纵政宗，让他杀了大名，原因是因为大名当初选择了木叶，而不是羽衣一族，柱……”斑停顿了一下，将“柱间可以作证”咽了下去，他可以想到父亲会因为这句而暴跳如雷，但是又何必……。

　　他的心口，还因为那句“我相信你”而热络过一刻。

　　泉奈看着斑的伤口，点了点头说：“兄长，好好休息，我会直接告诉父亲的。”

　　斑拍了拍他的肩膀，说道：“泉奈，谢谢。”

　　“快点去休息吧。”

　　

　　这样的调查结果，最终也只是被极少数人所知晓。

　　千枝子夫人在初秋的时分斩断了尘缘，搬离了繁华的都城，前往大名家族世代供奉的寺庙，由她主持为大名准备的盛大法事。

　　她的马车离开之时，只有斑陪着仁宗站立在都城最高的位置，只要一低头，就能看到蛇形似的队伍离开这座偌大的城池。

　　“一切都结束了。”仁宗轻声说道，忽然他转过身，对着斑笑道，“哦，还没有……我还没有给你，我的谢礼。”

　　“你打算用什么来回报我。”斑冷淡地说着。

“你跟我提的那件事，九尾。”仁宗说道，“你可以着手跟最有实力的那个人，一起捕捉九尾。”

　　幕九十

　　盛夏的时节，正是雨水丰沛的季节，枝头的花在甘霖滋润下，盛放得格外艳丽。

　　花香浓得有些闹人，蚊虫也比其他的时候要多，柱间醒来的时候额头还流着汗，等到侍女搬来一桶井水供他冲凉后，整个人才清醒了过来。

　　他在前天返回了千手家，因为事情并没有那么轻易解决，如今还是住在自己原来的房间里。扉间将这里维持了许多年前的样子，从来不曾改变的模样让柱间都忍不住多看了扉间几眼。扉间和他已经过了倾谈心事的年纪，如今还是沉默且执念地保留着一切过去的痕迹，就连庭院里的花草都维持着旧日的模样。

　　“柱间、柱间，我们去后面的树林里玩吧。”昨天被接来的辉夜蹬蹬地跑了过来，反正没有那么快回去，倒不如把辉夜接过来，同这里的孩子们亲近一下。

　　“整天黏着我像什么话，你叔叔不是介绍了好几个小朋友陪着你吗？”柱间张开手，辉夜扎进他的怀里，然后嘟着嘴说：“可是我只想你陪着我。”

　　“那可不行，我还有事情要做，就像辉夜一样，辉夜也有自己的事情要完成。”柱间揉了揉辉夜倔强的头发，粗硬的黑发固执的翘起来，就像他刚遇到斑的时候差不多。

　　辉夜皱起了自己的脸，柱间没有哄他这点小脾气，反而放开他，去穿上要外出的衣服。

　　辉夜的老招数没有起作用，只好眼巴巴地看着柱间，爬在柱间的脚边，扯扯他的裤腿，问：“你要去哪里？”

　　“去你叔叔那里，辉夜乖，去跟你的小伙伴玩去吧。”柱间又揉了揉辉夜的脑袋，得到了辉夜勉强的应答声，他笑了笑，这才朝着千手家族议事的祠堂而去。

　　族老们的诉求很正常，让扉间的族长之名名正言顺，而已经外嫁的族长只能忍痛放弃，当然最好的结果，是将辉夜过继给无意成婚的扉间，这样甚至可以保留柱间族长的头衔，既拥有了继承人，又拥有了一个足够强力的族长，即使是名义上的。

　　相比较族老来说，柱间他们的要求就任性得多，该成为正式族长的人无意族长，该过继孩子的人如何都不想过继，也难怪族老的积怨颇深。

　　柱间一路朝着祠堂走去，距离约定的议事时间，还有一个时辰，他的时间相当宽裕。于是他悠闲的从千手家出门，看着自己长大的村落，比起记忆里的村子，如今的千手村子明显要小了不少，毕竟现在的年轻人都已经朝着木叶而去，千手族的人都有颗喜好自在的心，如果不是战争，自己的村落需要保护，他们都更乐意四处游历看看，总是有任务外出的木叶实在是再理想不过。

　　“喂，柱间，你这个家伙终于舍得回来看一次了吗？”老气横秋的声音叫住了柱间，柱间回过头，看到暌违已久的人。

　　千手魁斗，在他年少的时候，可是个大哥一样的人物，随着年纪的增长，如今脸上的皱纹就像是被刀斧劈在那张脸上一样。他也是今天要参加议事的族老之一。

　　“是啊，前天刚回来呢。魁斗大哥的精神还是很好嘛，还是跟以前一样，喜欢提前到集合的地方。”柱间笑眯眯的站定，等待着魁斗走近。

　　“哦，原来你还记得，我以为你住在宇智波那个地方，都忘记老家的人呢。”魁斗很不客气地说道。

　　柱间抓了抓头，苦恼地说：“真是不客气的大哥啊，我也是有回来的，只是恰好碰上不方便出门的时候。再说了，当时你不也是在外出任务吗？”

　　“那又怎样，丢下一班兄弟，自己跑去嫁人，这种家伙只要站定好好听人数落就好了。”魁斗板着自己的脸，认真说道：“扉间那个家伙搞不定，还是办了一件聪明的事情，让你这个该负责任的家伙赶回来。”

　　柱间把手拢在袖子里，说道：“有魁斗大哥这样的人，扉间招架不住也是很正常。”

　　“我可以勉强把这句当做是恭维。”魁斗说道。

　　“哈哈哈，这就是恭维啊。”柱间跟他并肩走在村子的道上，清早锻炼的家伙不时注意到他们，然后过来行礼或是打招呼，柱间点着头。因为距离会议的时间还有许多富余，他索性跟魁斗走了另外一个方向。

　　当行人渐渐变少时，跟柱间一路闲聊的魁斗在几次嘲讽都被挡回来后，最终叹了口气：“你这家伙，已经变得比从前更狡猾了。”

　　“这应该叫做成年人的智慧了。”柱间笑着说道。

　　“你一样，扉间也是一样，你们都实在是太任性了。”魁斗继续说道，“一个不想要当族长，一个为了那么随意的要求跑去嫁人。”

　　“可是，你看木叶不是发展的很好吗？”柱间说道，“村子里的年轻人，大多都去那里了吧。”

　　“都是任性的家伙。无论怎样的结盟合作，都不应该把自己的根给丢掉。”魁斗大声强调着，“如果木叶毁灭了，那么他们要何去何从呢？”

　　柱间看着他固执的神情，伸手拍了拍他的肩膀啊，笑道：“木叶不是已经毁过一次了吗，就在尾兽来的那个时候，大家辛苦建造的房子和道路都被毁掉了，可是你看，现在也被重建起来了。年轻人可是比你想象中的要更有韧性啊，魁斗大哥。”

　　“那这次的事情又怎么说呢？”千手魁斗皱起眉头，“你刚从都城回来的吧，继任大名这样的事情，宇智波一点都不留出空隙让我们插手。作为族长的你，就这么放纵自己的族人被无视吗？现在，在新任大名的眼中，还有千手一族的地位吗？

　　这样的指责柱间也是无可辩驳，他叹了口气，说道：“这件事情，你要相信扉间有他自己的考量。至于我，我本来就不希望千手一族参与到这件事情当中……”

　　“你！”魁斗没有想到自己会听到柱间这样的解释，他瞪大了自己的眼睛，嚷着：“你可是我们的族长！你难道因为外嫁，已经忘记家族对你的照顾吗？”

　　“正因为我是族长，所以我才不希望搅进这样的斗争。”柱间认真说道，“在抱月城的时候，我们战斗无可厚非，我们为了保卫火之国而战，没有火之国，村子也会变得动荡。但是在这样的斗争里，争夺的只是权力……扉间已经在木叶的管理上占据了优势，如果这个时候再跟宇智波争夺权力，只会导致木叶内部的分化。木叶不是千手一族的村子，而是整个火之国忍者的村子。魁斗大哥，我希望你能理解这一点……”

　　“……你。”魁斗的神情变幻着，最后，他抬起头，手狠狠地拍打了柱间的肩膀：“什么嘛，我以为你已经带孩子带傻了，原来还是会关心这些事情吗？”

　　柱间揉着被打得发疼的背，露出笑容：“这是什么话，带孩子怎么会把人带傻。”

　　“时间不早了，我们快点回去吧。”

　　“今天的事情，就有劳了。”

　　魁斗说道：“我有答应说要帮你们说话吗？你不要太自作多情，拿出点实力来，不要让那些家伙看扁了你。”

　　柱间脸上笑容不改，放出了自己的查克拉，魁斗只感觉到周围的空气都在一瞬间变得寒冷，还好柱间很快把查克拉收敛回去。

　　魁斗忍不住抱怨道：“我说说而已，你不要突然放出这么可怕的查克拉。”

　　柱间笑着说：“总要试试看，这样还有没有效果。”

　　“当然是有效果的，你这是多此一举！”

　　

　　会议进行的比扉间预想中的要顺利得多，这或许有不少得归功于柱间是同千手魁斗一起走进祠堂的。

　　还在观望的人，看到魁斗的态度，内心的天平就开始做出了权衡，然而当会议进行到中段的时候，仍旧无法避免的出现了争执。

　　“柱间大人，您不肯将子嗣过继到千手，而您的弟弟又不肯找一位合适的人选成婚，难道宗家的血脉就要这样断绝吗？”

　　“既然您已经嫁给了宇智波，那么又何必占据这个位子呢？”

　　“或者从分家拣选出一名继承人吧！”

　　各种各样的说法开始出现在他们的讨论之中，就在争执到达顶点的时候，一股可怕的查克拉出现在房间里。

　　观望的人几乎就要因为这样重量的砝码而倒戈。显然，当千手柱间太久没有出现在他们面前，已经有人忘记了，即使是他已经嫁入了宇智波，但是外人仍旧称他为“千手的忍者之神”。连先前吵吵嚷嚷的人也在这个时候禁声，没有人会试图忤逆一个强者的意愿，这个在忍者的世界是一条铁律，重新坐在族长位置上的柱间没有放出查克拉时，看上去也只是个好说话的家伙，但是当查克拉放出之后，没有敢质疑从他口中说出的话，毕竟在那样的力量下，想要克制自己失态都需要付出一些努力吧。

　　“作为族长，我一直都是任性的。无论是决定嫁给宇智波，亦或者是在都城的继任博弈中毫无作为，你们对我有所微词，我都可以理解。”柱间认真的说着，“但是，这些你们都可以跟我来说，而不是把压力施加给扉间，如果不是我这个任性的兄长，扉间大概还在密室里开发忍术，如今却为了我而领导着大家。你们认为我独断专权也可以，认同这是扉间的意愿也可以，总之，扉间只会是代理族长。”

　　有些人翕张着嘴唇，但是始终没有办法说出话来。

　　“不过，感谢你们提醒了我，扉间的工作还是太过繁忙，我决定设置两个顾问的位置，来帮助扉间共同管理千手一族，如果有积极的效果，那么顾问同样也可以出现在木叶……”

　　柱间坐在族长的位子上，观察着众人的表情，他见好就收，恐怖的压力在他露出微笑后消失在房间内。

魁斗抱怨道：“族长，跟你说过，不要随便放出这么可怕的查克拉。”

　　他的话打破了恐怖下的安静，有些人露出了笑容，有人则附和着发出了尴尬的笑声。  
　　  
　　“哎呀，抱歉。”柱间抓了抓头发，说道：“刚才实在是太吵了……”

　　“这种事情只要说安静就好了。”扉间淡淡说道。

　　“哎，我会吸取经验的，抱歉了诸位。”柱间歉意的说着，随后收起了脸上的笑容，严肃道：“……千手一族是我们的根，我也并没有忘却这点。如果扉间还是没有意愿的话，到了合适的时候，我会按照你们说的，从分家选择一名继承人。”

　　这样折中的决定，自然不会有人再反驳了，分家的众人，也会为了这个机会，而把重心放在培养家中适龄的孩子上。

　　会议随即在讨论几件小事后结束，柱间同魁斗私下道了谢，就跟着扉间一起回到家里。

　　不知不觉，时间都已经到了下午，可见磨嘴皮也是件费劲的事情。午后的阳光照着视线尽头的千手宅，柱间眯着眼睛，看到有人正站在墙上朝自己招手。

　　“那个是辉夜……吧？”

　　“是的，兄长。你没有看错。”

　　柱间失笑道：“这个调皮的臭小子。”说完，他回应着辉夜，也笑着跟辉夜挥起手。

　　扉间抱怨着：“明明是你惯出来的。”

　　

　　幕九十一

　　因为都城事件的后续，田岛一行人暂时都无法回来，柱间想着空荡荡的宅子住着也没意思，便带着辉夜在千手村子里小住一阵。

　　扉间做事十分周道，专门安排辉夜和其他千手一族的孩子一起每日锻炼身体，修炼忍术；柱间少了辉夜每天的吵闹，总算可以抽出时间去进修自己的仙术，他一直记挂着那天在九尾面前吃下的亏，修炼起来几乎不知道时间，每次回到家中的时候，都是一副精疲力竭的样子。扉间看在眼里，默不作声，却让人在柱间沐浴的热水里加上药材，千手家的体质加上药浴，等柱间攻破难关的时候，算起来时间也不过是过了半个月。

　　柱间也暂时松了口气，于是，黄昏时分从木叶回到村里的扉间，破天荒地没有看到累成一滩烂泥的柱间。

　　正值盛夏最热的时候，想要纳凉，最好的位置就是千手家庭院中湖泊上的小亭子。扉间回来的时候，家里的侍从都被柱间招到那里纳凉，几只大西瓜被绳子吊在湖泊里，等凉的差不多时，便提上了供众人分吃。

　　扉间换好了衣服，坐在走廊时，看到没什么仪态的柱间躺在亭子里，旁边还放着切好的西瓜。

　　“扉间回来了吗？”柱间坐起身，向扉间招招手，“过来吃西瓜吧。”

　　扉间走了过去，看到他回来，侍从们一个个乖乖回到自己的岗位上，该清扫房间的人清扫房间，刚去准备晚饭的人准备晚饭。

　　“这边是你的，另外一边是辉夜的。”柱间把属于扉间的瓜推到他面前，笑着说：“辛苦了，现在可以好好休息了。”

　　“明明你才是让我这么忙的罪魁祸首。”扉间无奈的接受柱间推过来的西瓜，说道：“完成了你的忍术吗？”

　　“是啊。”柱间点了点头，他握紧拳头说：“下次碰到九尾，就不会让它逃跑了。”

　　“自从水之国的事情后，已经没有它的消息了。其他国家的人也在找寻它的踪迹，毕竟，是九尾啊。”扉间咬了一口西瓜，红色的汁水从瓜瓤中流出，因为扉间有些笨拙的动作，那张脸上都是汁水，柱间笑着递给他手巾。

　　“你还是不擅长吃这些东西啊。”

　　“兄长是故意的吧。”

　　“是啊，扉间每天都这么紧绷，捉弄一下，整个人都会放轻松的。”柱间随口说道。

　　扉间瞪了他一眼，最后还是放弃了，他直接换了个话题，问道：“在家里住的舒服吗？”

　　“太舒服了，差点都不想回去了……”柱间老实回答道。

　　扉间沉默的把西瓜子吐出来，没有把心里的话说出来：既然不想回去，那就不要回去了。他已经是过了天真年纪的人，无论柱间说什么，他也都是要带着辉夜回到宇智波家的。

　　“吃得舒心，住的也很舒服，你是一早准备好辉夜的房间吗？”柱间问道。

　　“你的儿子，当然要给他准备房间。”扉间淡淡说道。

　　“你有心了。”

　　“说什么话，这本来就是你的家。”扉间看了柱间一眼，认真说道：“你难道真的要在宇智波家住上一辈子吗？等到斑当家的时候，你自然是要回来的。”

　　“我都没想到那么后面的事情。”柱间抓了抓头发，拍了一下扉间的肩膀，“一切顺其自然就好。”

　　“我尊重你的意愿。”扉间说道，“房间会一直保留在那里的，包括辉夜。”

　　“……你还是跟以前一样没有变。”柱间摇了摇头，“但是，我不一样了，我需要尊重辉夜的意见。他现在什么都不明白，以后……他到底是宇智波家的孩子，是田岛的孩子。”

　　“他也有你的一份血脉。”扉间不悦道，“我们到底还要谦让到什么地步。难道等到斑当家的时候，你也要让辉夜留在宇智波吗？斑不是什么好相与的人，都城的事情难道还不明显吗？”

　　“扉间！”柱间抬高了声音。

　　“在公事上，我跟他打交道的时间不短了。”扉间冷淡地说道：“他不是什么好相与的人，也一直在争取宇智波的利益。这次都城的事件，他和仁宗都成了受益人，当然你说的也有道理，木叶不需要分这一杯羹。毕竟，谁也不知道什么时候会换上新的大名，木叶只要做好自己分内的事情就可以了。”

　　柱间叹了口气，在这件事情上，他没有办法反驳扉间。只要一想到那天所发生的事情，他的内心便隐隐约约感觉到了不安，扉间也并没有说错什么。

　　“兄长，我不担心你，没有人能够阻拦住你。”扉间认真地说着，“但是，你也要为辉夜打算。”

　　“田岛……”柱间正要说什么，却忽然听到有什么翻上了千手家的围墙，他转身望了过去，辉夜正站在上面平衡自己的身体，他一站定就发现自己被扉间、柱间看着，脸上露出了讪讪的神情。

　　“柱间、叔叔！”辉夜跃下围墙，朝他们这边跑了过来。

　　柱间就这样把话咽了下去，他看着跑过来的辉夜，这个小子乖乖的站到他面前，眼睛往着西瓜上看。

　　“你怎么总是不喜欢走正门。”柱间在辉夜的头上弹了弹，结果摸到一手的汗，仔细看看辉夜，这半个月下来，人都变黑了。

　　“嘻嘻。”辉夜腆着脸笑，然后说：“我要吃西瓜，这个肯定是留给我的。”

　　柱间说：“吃吧。”

　　辉夜一点也没客气，在他的面前，扉间不会多说什么，只跟柱间聊些闲话，都是暗部打探来的一些可能有关九尾的消息，柱间时不时应了他两句，目光仍旧放在辉夜的身上。

　　

　　多日来闷热的天气，随着一场暴雨变得凉爽。原本闹人的花香也随着这场暴雨而花叶飘零，大滴大滴的雨水砸在泥土里，土腥味随着风声穿廊过户。

　　来自都城的家信也随着这一场暴雨而来，穿着蓑衣的人造访了千手家的宅邸，斗笠下是宇智波六木那张成熟坚毅的脸孔，他把贴身放置的书信交给了千手家的管家就匆匆离开，想来是还有其他的任务在身。

书信被送到了柱间的面前，这个时候，柱间正陪着不用外出的辉夜下将棋。他们的水平都不怎么高，柱间凭借着多吃二十多年米饭，还保持着身为大人的尊严。

　　听到管家的敲门声，柱间应了声：“进来吧。”

　　管家推门进来，将书信交给了他，柱间看到是来自都城的信，也没有再顾着下棋。辉夜探着脑袋，说道：“我也要看！”

　　柱间笑着说：“你能认识几个字？”他的目光扫着信件，看到田岛要回家的消息，露出了笑容。

　　辉夜看他笑了，着急说着：“怎么啦？我也要听好消息。”

　　“你父亲要回来了，你明天收拾一下东西，我们回家去。”

　　“回家！太好了！”辉夜也不管自己棋下到哪里了，跳了起来，说：“我现在就去收拾东西！”

　　他动作在这时是成年人都比不上的快，柱间都没喊住他，他就开心地跑了出去：“可以回家啦！”

　　柱间扶着额头，叹了口气，本来还打算明天告诉扉间的，看来今天扉间就会知道。他自己都不禁怀疑，自己这样的教育是不是让辉夜太没有心眼了。

　　可无论怎样，柱间此刻的心情都十分愉快，他慢慢收拾着棋盘，也打算收捡着东西。信上说着田岛会在五天后启程从都城回来，柱间想着回去之后，让月见将家里打扫一下。

　　晚上的食物比平时要丰盛了许多，显然扉间已经知道了柱间要回家的消息，柱间看着扉间那张沉静的面孔，心里的喜悦都被升起的歉疚给压下。他的弟弟确实为了他的事情奉献了许多，如今连让他多住些日子的愿望都没有达成。尽管如此，扉间表面上还是如往常一样，无意增加柱间心中的愧疚，只是在饭后提出要跟柱间下棋。

　　为了迁就扉间，柱间打发了要黏着自己的辉夜，在书房里跟着扉间下棋。屋外的雨声潺潺，室内的烛光摇曳着，照着柱间和扉间下棋的身影。扉间的棋艺比柱间好了不止一点，这个时候却压抑着棋力，和柱间的棋子胶着起来。柱间为了应对扉间，自然是全力以赴，而扉间则有余力可以借着下棋偷偷观察着柱间。

　　这样的时刻让人分外珍惜，扉间极少让自己的心事透露出来，这些年也一贯由着柱间的心意做着想做的事情。兄弟两人在十年间，见面的次数大概两只手就能数的出来，他的兄长明明并不需要遵守着某些迂腐的规则，可是却在十年间傻乎乎的遵守着。没有随着自己的意思回到千手家，没有在更让自己舒适的环境惬意的活着。如果不是已经习惯遵照着柱间的意思，扉间有好几次都要忍不住质问自己的兄长。

　　“我的脸上有什么东西吗？”觉察到扉间的目光，柱间抬头问道。

　　“并没有。”为了掩饰自己的观察，扉间抬手吃掉了柱间的一枚棋子，他对面的人顿时垮下了脸，说道：“原来可以这样，我为什么没看到？”

　　“下棋就是如此，当局者迷。”扉间淡淡地说道。

　　何止下棋如此，人生亦是如此。

　　扉间将自己的注意力重新放到棋盘上，没有再放任柱间拖延棋子败亡的命运。很快，他们又重新开始了新的一局，桌上的灯距离燃尽还有相当的距离。

　　“就下到灯燃尽吧。”

　　“万一当时没下完，岂不是又要点一次灯？”柱间说道。

　　“那一盘棋，就可以留到下次见面的时候再下。总有许多机会。”

　　柱间笑了笑，说：“也好。”

　　然而以为的下一次，却是在两人谁也预料不到的许久以后。

　　

　　幕九十二

　　即使是没有停歇的雨势都没有阻止柱间回宇智波家的意愿，他带着辉夜冒着雨乘马车回到宇智波家。

　　迎接他的月见这个时候忍不住抱怨着雨，说下着这样的雨，都没有机会替柱间晒一下寝具。

　　柱间调侃着说，只要不是发霉的就好。

　　在他们聊着天的时候，辉夜已经开始在家里跑了起来，熟悉的环境在许久没见到后，都有些可亲。看着情绪高昂的辉夜，柱间都忍不住摸着他的头发让他安静一点。

　　和趁着雨势回来的柱间不同，田岛回来的时候，雨已经停了下来。家里要发霉的衣服都被晾晒在空地里，走廊里摊着书房里的书本，门窗也都尽数打开，整个宇智波宅都沐浴在暌违已久的日光下。

　　泉奈跟着田岛一同回来，看到这样壮观的景象，都忍不住咋舌说：“这是什么阵势，之前到底下了多久的雨。”

　　“都有七八天了。”玲子接着话答道，“还都是很大的雨，池塘都漫了出来，我们不得不在旁边多堆了些石头。”她指着在池塘边上的石头压痕，“其他的地方也都涝得厉害呢。”

　　“那我和父亲的运气真是不错。”泉奈点了点头，他转过头，就看到柱间正同田岛说着话，在都城一直没有露出笑容的田岛这个时候就像换了个人一样，神情都舒展开来，而柱间则是神采飞扬的模样，那欢欣的神情让旁观的人都觉得心情愉悦。泉奈不自觉多看了几眼，检查着行李的玲子顺口问道：“泉奈少爷，水峪少爷没有一同回来吗？”

　　猛地回神的泉奈一时没听清楚，玲子又重复了一遍，泉奈才回答道：“他需要侍奉在大名跟前，就没有跟我和父亲一同回来。”

　　“这样啊。大名也真是不近人情……好好的夫妻回家，就要一起嘛。”玲子嘀咕了一句，她也是随口说说，很快目光落在正忙着的阿草身上，叫了起来：“阿草，你拿错了。那是田岛大人的东西，算了，还是我来啦。”

　　玲子走了，泉奈却不好意思再回头看着柱间和自己的父亲。他匆匆回到自己的房间，想到水峪想跟着自己回来时的神情，内心说不出的慌张，可是已经三年了，即使是后悔当初鬼使神差的答应，那也晚了。

　　宇智波的宅邸，因为家主与夫人都回到了家里，一下子好像恢复了最开始的轨迹，每个人都安心踏实的在自己的岗位上，柱间每次醒来也不用摸到空荡荡的枕边，一切都是如此惬意。可人世间的祸福总是难以预料，当人的年纪达到一定的时候，年轻时所受过的苦痛便会浮现出来，当柱间有一天清晨醒来，发现田岛并没有比自己早起时，事情跟着急转直下。

　　本来以为是和以前一样的旧伤复发，可是当医疗忍者来到的时候，经过问诊后，对着一旁的柱间露出了歉疚的表情。

　　“田岛大人这个不是简单的旧伤复发，也有积劳成疾，日后需要多多静养。”族医露出了为难的神情。

　　“只是静养能够痊愈吗？”田岛看着族医说道，他并没有直接相信族医的话，毕竟，他这个时候下半身已经完全没有了知觉。

　　“下半身的麻痹是暂时的情形。这和您背上的伤有关，毕竟当初尽管表面痊愈了，可是受损的内在没有完全复原。”族医紧张的解释道，“我们医疗忍者擅长的始终是查克拉造成的伤害，如果是论起调理，还是精研医术的僧侣更加在行。”

　　族医在稍稍安抚了一下田岛的情绪之后，就将自己所知道的僧侣告诉给了柱间。

　　柱间这个时候显露出了不同寻常的镇定，他向族医道谢后，便回到了田岛的房间，因为田岛的心情不佳，侍女们谁也不敢停留在这里照顾他。

　　柱间径直在田岛的身边坐下，说道：“这个时候娶个男人的优势就显露出来了，要把你抱起来，还是挺容易的。”

　　“你是在奚落我吗？”田岛不悦的说着。

　　“是啊，当初你还总说我年纪轻不懂事，现在我可要扳回一局。”柱间边说着，边拧干帕子替田岛擦着额头上的汗。

　　田岛瞪着柱间，奈何犀利的目光始终没有办法刺穿柱间的面皮，他只能闭上眼，生着闷气。

　　“族医给你开了暂时调理的方子。以后要注意你的身体，这次想来是你赶着回来，身体一时间有些吃不消，加上这天气实在是让人受不了。”柱间自顾自的说着，叽叽喳喳的声音让田岛想要闭目养神都没办法。

　　“吵死了！”

　　“再吵你也要听我说下去。”柱间笑嘻嘻的捏了捏田岛的脸，看着他闷气的神情，露出了温柔的姿态，“我总不能把你放在这里生闷气吧，万一闷葫芦炸了，我可要十分苦恼了。”

　　“……辉夜呢。”田岛只能忍耐着柱间的啰嗦，跟他聊起天来。

　　“辉夜这次被吓坏了，我让泉奈带他出去玩。不然要照顾你，还要应付小孩子的哭哭啼啼，我也是受不了的。”柱间抚摸着田岛的头发，“你要配合我啊，不然不仅我会哭给你看，到时候让辉夜跟我一块哭。”

　　田岛听着这样的“威胁”，一时说不出话。在许久之前，他本来以为自己是注定要死在战场上的忍者，却没有想到安稳地活到了这个年纪，摊上了旧伤复发、积劳成疾这样的事情，对于忍者来说，瘫在床上本来是件格外没有尊严的事情，而如今竟然因为柱间的话而有了别样的温度。

　　他心中一时五味杂陈，想要说什么，却还是咽了下去，最后只能用沙哑地声音说：“我知道了。年轻人就是没有什么承担，多大些事情就要跟小孩子一起哭哭啼啼。”

　　“所以，不止我照顾你，你也要照顾我。”柱间笑着在田岛的脸上亲了一下。

　　田岛只能嘀嘀咕咕的说：“真是肉麻，我知道了。”

　　

　　因为田岛的情况，家里的事情一下子都压在了泉奈的肩膀上，而柱间则专门担负起了照顾田岛的任务。如今，田岛下肢暂时不能动弹，总有许多的不便，柱间清楚田岛的脾性，一些私密的事情都没办法交给其他人去办。也只有在他面前，田岛才不觉得下肢暂时瘫痪是一件有辱尊严的事情。

　　泉奈接手了田岛的事务，不免有些手忙脚乱，只能等待着田岛休息的时候，才来跟柱间在隔壁的房间小声说话——如果太大声，那么就有可能惊醒田岛。

　　泉奈想要询问柱间有关族里、大夫的事情，如今许多事堆了上来，他担忧着父亲，一时反而理不出头绪。想着柱间会帮他解答困惑，泉奈心中便觉得十分轻松，就在这个时候，房门被柱间轻声推开，柱间探了脑袋进来，对泉奈露出了笑容。

　　“辛苦你了！”

　　“辛苦你了！”

　　同样的话，因为异口同声反而在屋子里显得有些大声，柱间缩了下脖子，然后对泉奈比了下手，小声道：“你先说。”

　　“我已经发信给兄长，讲述了一下家里的情况，回信应该要一些时间，大夫我打算派人去请，可是这个时候木叶又要因为任务需要人手……”泉奈感觉到柱间的目光落在自己身上，一时间好像变成了几年前的大男孩，他把事情一股脑的说了出来，明明有些事情他自己可以解决。

　　“别着急。”柱间看着泉奈慌张的样子，忍不住伸手拍了拍他的手背，“你父亲这里，我稳住了，任务要紧，先让人手去忙任务。扉间那里我会写信的，他也会体谅这次田岛的事情，将时间错开，人手总是会有的。”

　　“父亲的情况怎么样……我不敢问他，怕他生气。”泉奈低着头说着。

　　“今天他说脚背有感觉了，我看到他大拇指动了几下。”柱间露出了笑容，“你父亲毕竟是个强大的忍者，虽然上了年纪，可是要倒下没那么容易。”

　　“那就好。”泉奈轻舒口气，“真是太感谢你了……”

　　柱间看着他跟田岛相似却稚嫩许多的面孔，伸手揉了揉他的头发，说道：“说什么傻话，这都是我应该做的。”

　　泉奈感觉到头发上手掌的温暖，感觉到自己的脸颊都有些红了，他咳嗽了一声，挣脱开柱间的手，说道：“我已经不是孩子了。”

　　柱间正要笑出声，却想起来田岛在隔壁，只能捂住嘴，隐约漏出些笑声，他说：“好的，我错了，不该把你当孩子。辉夜就麻烦你了，他可是个很闹腾的孩子。”

　　泉奈说着：“辉夜很好，虽然有偷偷哭，但是很快就好了。我过来之前，让六木带着他直接去道场了，在锻炼忍术的时候，想必会放下许多心思吧。”

　　“那就好。”柱间苦恼着摸下巴，“看来平时还是太娇惯他了，如果放养，说不定会再坚强一点。”他说完，忽然倾了身去听什么，然后看着泉奈的神情，想到他的困扰，于是问道：“还有什么事情吗？”

　　泉奈将压在手上的事情过了一遍，柱间让他急事先办，而最担心的事情则有柱间承担，他摇了摇头说：“没有了，是我先前没有主心骨，现在好多了。”

　　“你父亲睡觉可不太安稳啊。”柱间站起身，蹑手蹑脚的走到门边，拉开门说道，“有什么事情再叫我就可以了。”

　　泉奈冲他点了点头，神情比方才自在了许多。等到柱间走了之后，他伸手摸着先前被柱间触摸过的地方，忍不住轻轻叹息一声。  
　幕九十三

　　辉夜最近都是在黄昏的时候才从道场回到家里。

　　他幼小的世界，在一夕之间变得厉害。

　　心中最强大的父亲忽然只能躺在那里，而柱间为了照顾父亲，朝夕都待在房间里面。辉夜害怕极了，他只想抱着柱间哭，可是柱间却因为要照顾父亲，而让泉奈兄长看管他。辉夜并不想被自己的兄长看扁，哪怕眼眶里有泪水，也只在背过身的时候去抹。月见心疼坏了他，抱着他问：“小少爷，你难过就哭出来吧。”

　　辉夜这个时候却摇摇头，只是跟着泉奈去道场练习忍术。

　　在道场里，也有和他差不多年纪的小孩子，他们便一起练习体术，一起学会如何运用查克拉。辉夜这个时候才发现，原来投入去练习体术，注意不要被敌人攻击到的时候，真的能够忘记烦恼。

　　于是，他天没亮的时候就跟着月见打好招呼，自己朝着道场的方向跑去，月见给他做了中午的便当，他可以在道场待上一整天，等到太阳落山了，他便沿着太阳的余晖回到家里。

　　回到家里的辉夜第一件事，便是问月见：“父亲今天好点没，我可以看父亲吗？”

　　月见多数的时候都会摇着她的头，那个时候月见的表情总是充满同情。

　　这也是没有办法的事情，骄傲是刻在宇智波血脉里的东西，此时最多只能坐起身的田岛根本不愿意自己软弱的姿态暴露在辉夜面前，于是月见也只能忍耐着，一次一次的对辉夜摇着头。

　　辉夜的神情已经从最初的泫然欲泣，变得十分坚强，他会点了点头，说一声知道了，然后问月见饭做好了没。

　　这个时候，月见最想背过身为辉夜偷偷哭一场。

　　今天辉夜回到家的时候，破天荒没有看到等待在门口的月见，他脱了鞋，以为出了什么事情，跑着进了屋子，抓住最先看到的阿草。

　　“阿草，月见呢？”

　　“小少爷，你回来了。”阿草脸上透着喜色，他一把抓着辉夜的胳膊，带着他跑两步说：“今天找来的大夫可厉害了，小少爷快到田岛大人的房间里去看看吧。”

　　辉夜扁了扁嘴，感觉到自己眼睛酸涩得厉害，他撇下阿草快步朝着自己朝思暮想的房间而去，这些天一直关着的门终于被打开了，他最先看到坐在门附近的月见，月见对他露出了笑容，然后朝着房间里面说：“小少爷回来了。”

　　“辉夜回来了吗？”柱间探出身，朝辉夜招招手。

　　辉夜只觉得自己再也忍不住了，他朝着柱间跑了过去，忍了好些天的眼泪终于都洒在柱间的衣襟上，柱间摸着他的头发，哄着说：“月见都说你这些天挺好的，怎么又哭了起来。”

　　辉夜不吭声，听到自己父亲说：“辉夜，怎么了？”

　　柱间听到自己怀里的小脑袋抽泣两声，然后在他怀里狠狠的抹了两下，这时候辉夜抬起头，用带着哭腔的声音说：“父亲，没有什么。”

　　“没有什么就不要赖在母亲的怀里了。”田岛淡淡的说道，“你这几天功课怎么样？”

　　“我最近都有认真做功课的。”辉夜抬起头嚷道。

　　“那过来，我要问问你。”

　　辉夜站起身，坐到田岛的床榻边上，他父亲的气色很好，让辉夜的心一下子放进了肚子里，田岛拍了拍自己身边的位置，让辉夜坐下来。

　　“你现在能运用查克拉了吗？”

　　“我会了。我可以自己用查克拉站在任何地方了！”辉夜挺起胸膛说道。

　　“勉勉强强。体术怎么样了？”

　　“他们谁都打不过我！”

　　“这是应该的，不要那么骄傲。”

　　田岛就当是没有看到辉夜脸上的泪痕，一本正经的问着辉夜的功课，直到柱间打断了他们：“好了，回头再问，现在该吃饭了。”

　　月见很有眼色的先带着辉夜去了前厅。而柱间则来到田岛的身边，把手递给了田岛。田岛扶着柱间的手臂，今天来的僧侣确实很厉害，利用针刺激他腿上的穴位，如今尽管没什么力气，但是总算摆脱了腿脚无力的病症，只要药物调理和复健，他就可以恢复如初。田岛站起身，柱间用自己的半边身子支撑着他，来到门前的时候，让田岛一手扶着门，一边替田岛穿好了鞋子。

　　“慢慢走。”柱间埋怨道，“你就是爱逞强，多休息几天再见辉夜也不要紧的。”

　　“辉夜这几天已经够坚强了，你就不要欺负他了。”田岛集中精神，一步步的朝着前厅的位置走去，最初的脚还是无力，可是多走几步后，他的腿便好受了些。

　　“我哪里是欺负他，我明明是在关心你。”柱间看到田岛额头上的汗水，用手帕替他抹去。

　　想到这些天柱间那些手把手的照顾，田岛也不再说什么，只是伸手拍了拍柱间的手背，说道：“辛苦你了。”

　　“是啊，我好辛苦，所以你要听我的话。”柱间认真说道。

　　“得寸进尺。”

柱间忍不住笑了出来，他扶着田岛，感受到田岛的步伐顺畅了些，此时是他这些天最轻松的时候了。

 

　　用过饭后，柱间也不敢让田岛走太多的路，安抚过辉夜之后，就扶着田岛回到房间里。

　　等到消化的差不多了，就要完成大夫所留下的医嘱。虽然情况不错，可是完全的康复也需要时间，在复健的日子里，柱间需要每日用药膏替田岛推拿着腿部，而田岛也需要适当的锻炼，让这些天没有锻炼到的肌肉，渐渐恢复到正常时候的样子。

　　柱间为了透气，拉开了门窗，让庭院的夜风能够吹拂在两人身上，房间内点了一盏灯，走廊上有淡淡的月辉照映。月见中途过来了一趟，替柱间、田岛沏好茶，就把独处的空间留给了他们两人。

　　柱间在涂抹前先搅动了药膏，喝茶的田岛皱起眉头。

　　“这个味道可真让人受不了。”

　　柱间看了他一眼，说：“为了痊愈，这不是没办法嘛。”他看着就像烂泥一样的药膏，无奈的说，“我可是要拿手去碰它呢。”

　　当然不仅仅如此，柱间用查克拉把膏药在手上抹开，看着田岛露出的小腿。在查克拉的激活下，涂抹在腿上的药膏发着烫，对于知觉迟钝的田岛来说，就像是细细的针一下下扎着自己的腿一样。他看了一眼，问柱间：“你手上难受吗？”

　　柱间看了他一眼，说：“还好，也就有点疼。大夫说习惯就好了……”

　　那药膏涂抹在皮肤上之后，渐渐被吸收，田岛的脚发着烫，他皱着眉头，觉得这滋味古怪的很，想要把脚收回去。

　　柱间却一把摁住了他，说：“还没完呢！”

　　说完，就开始用力推拿着，不知道的还以为他跟田岛有仇呢。

　　等到做完一套，两个人都是一身的汗水。柱间拿清水净手，拿手帕擦着自己和田岛脸上的汗水。

　　“果然不是那么容易好的病。”柱间小声抱怨着，“所以说，有些人也要学着注意身体了，我以前买的那些药材，已经可以放进酒里泡给你喝了。”

　　田岛双手抱胸，说道：“分明是两回事。我这个是旧伤……”

　　“旧伤不好好养，就变成痼疾了。”柱间反驳的说道，“以前生病的时候，都不吃药。喂，你是不是怕苦，所以才不吃药的。”

　　“胡说些什么……怎么可能！我可是忍者。”田岛立刻否认了。

　　“是这样吗？”柱间怀疑的看了田岛一眼，然后召唤了月见，月见被人通报后，就端着热气腾腾的汤药。

　　“这次的大夫用了很多黄连啊，如果是辉夜，肯定会哭出来。但还好，你说你也不怕苦。”柱间这样说着，从月见的手里接过汤药。

　　“听起来就像是恶作剧一样。”田岛皱着眉头，他必须得喝的药正散发着毒药的味道，如果泼在草木上，草木也都会因为这样可怕的味道而枯萎的吧！

　　柱间留心着田岛的表情，等到汤药凉到可以一口饮尽的时候，田岛闭着眼睛把它一口气喝了下去。

　　哪怕是田岛，脸色都差的厉害。

　　“真是了不起啊。”柱间鼓着手掌。

　　田岛瞥了他一眼，把碗放到了一边。柱间露出了笑容，问道：“是不是没有想象中那么苦？”

　　田岛直接拉着柱间的衣襟，亲吻了柱间的嘴唇，还带着苦味的舌头顶入了柱间的口中，被突然袭击的柱间因为突如其来的味道差点推开他，然而还是无可奈何的忍受。苦涩的味道被两个人交换着，明明是十分可怕的味道，却没有成为亲近的阻碍，柱间把舌头探入了田岛的口腔中，在粘膜上搜刮着。也不知道是不是错觉，那样的味道在细腻的亲吻中突然回甘了起来，两个人久久才分开双唇。

　　柱间抹着嘴巴，跟田岛在月下对望着，脸上的笑容怎么也没办法掩盖。

　　“果然药也没想象中那么苦嘛。”

　　田岛不再看他，只是望着外面清静的景致，应了一声：“嗯，是啊。”  
　  
　　幕九十四

　　辉夜如今已经能自觉地起床了，月见都习惯让最早值班的人给辉夜准备早膳。

　　他吃完之后，会在庭院中的湖泊上锻炼自己的查克拉，虽然有时候的疏忽还是会成为落汤鸡，但是大部分的时间，辉夜都能自如的在湖上来去。

　　早上起来的柱间隔着房门就听到“咕咚”一声响，他笑着拉开了房门，让属于夜晚的慵懒被清晨的风吹散，然后就看到湿漉漉爬上岸正拧着衣服的辉夜。

　　“怎么又掉进去了？”柱间问道。

　　“有鸟拉屎在我头上！”辉夜气愤的说道，“总有一天我要掏光它的鸟蛋。”

　　“所以人家才冲你拉屎吧。”柱间认真的说道，“要是有人把你掏走，我也会很生气的。”

　　“可是我又不是鸟蛋，才不会被人掏走。”辉夜憋气的反驳着，可是在柱间的目光下，他原本的底气就这样一泻千里，最后只好嘟着嘴上了走廊。

　　“去洗个澡吧。”柱间拍拍他的头。

　　辉夜哼哼唧唧的离开了，而田岛也坐起了身，柱间回过头看着他，说道：“待会去山里走走吧。”他边说，边去替田岛拿了鞋袜给他穿上。

　　如今田岛已经习惯柱间这样无微不至的照顾，起初还觉得别扭的很，毕竟这样怎么看，都像是个废人。

　　“好的。”田岛应声说。

　　柱间替他穿上袜子，然后问道：“今天感觉怎么样？”

　　“还是差不多。”田岛伸手制止柱间伸过来的手，自己撑起身，最后摇摇晃晃的站起来。柱间给他穿上外套，就看着田岛自己一个人朝着门口走去。因为经过一夜的休息，肌肉还没有习惯身体的压力，田岛最初还觉得脚掌的力量不足以支撑身体，可走到门口后，身形都稳了起来。

　　柱间没有出声，看着田岛虚扶着墙挪动着步伐。这样走到前厅固然花了不少的时间，可柱间脸上的笑容却更大了。

　　泉奈这个时候也起身了，刚好在门口遇到了田岛、柱间，他愣了一下，然后笑着说：“父亲，早上好。”

　　田岛点了点头，在柱间的搀扶下入座。

　　“村子里的情况怎么样了？”

　　泉奈跪正了身子，然后说：“最开始，我还是有些手忙脚乱，但是……现在已经没事了，父亲。啊，对了，兄长的书信昨夜到了，他说，他要回程。”

　　“大名那里的事情解决了吗？”田岛淡淡说道，柱间低着头给田岛斟满茶水，“他是该回来了，毕竟有些事情还是要他出面。”

　　泉奈绷紧了身体，应道：“是的，族老们也在催促他早点回来。兄长说，父亲这样的情况，他不能侍奉，真是万分歉疚。”

　　“是吗？不需要这么客套，作为父亲，我会体谅他因为公事繁忙的原因而孝道疏忽。”田岛的声音没有什么起伏，“泉奈，你没有做错什么，不需要这么紧张。我田岛的儿子，不要这么小家子气。”

　　“我知道了，父亲。”泉奈挺直了身子，提高声音应道。

　　柱间使了个眼色，月见很快反应过来，让已经等在门口的早膳摆进来，这个时候冲了个凉，头发还湿漉漉的辉夜走了进来。

　　“父亲，早上好！”十分有精神的大嗓门，田岛看了他一眼，脸上已经有了笑容。

　　“我还没聋呢，这么大声。快坐下来吧。”

　　“可是父亲我吃过了。”辉夜抓了抓头发说道。

　　“不是修炼过查克拉吗？再吃点吧，我在你这个年纪，可以吃掉一头牛呢。”柱间说道。

　　“柱间可真能吃，小时候一定是大胖子。”辉夜冲柱间做了个鬼脸。

　　“胡说八道。我的训练可比你多得多，是标准的身材。”柱间认真说道。

　　“谁能作证！”辉夜精明的反问。

　　“你的斑兄长……”柱间说完之后停顿了一下，然后摆摆手说：“小孩子哪有这么多名堂，还要作证，好了好了，快点陪你父亲吃饭。”

　　这顿饭不知道为什么吃的有点沉默，等到用完饭后，泉奈把妄想黏着柱间的辉夜提走，而柱间则扶着田岛朝后山散步去。

　　和他们平时修炼忍术的时候走的路不同，柱间带着田岛走动的是平时供人采摘山珍、野菜的小径，因为走的人多了，路面都被踩得很实，坡度也十分缓，走起来并不怎么费力。因为时间尚早，还有趁着太阳不大上山采摘菌菇野菜的女人，她们都是宇智波家族的家眷，看到柱间和田岛时，都一个个笑着打起招呼。

　　田岛都忍不住侧目，说道：“你怎么都认识她们？”

　　柱间说：“当初觉得无聊，就跟月见一起来这里采摘菌菇，那时候你可真小气，给月见的薪水都不够她照顾儿子。”

　　田岛说：“是她自己推拒了，说并没有做那么多工作。”

　　“这样吗？月见大姐可真是个不错的女人。”柱间叹息了一口气，随后又笑着说：“还好我现在让她足够忙，可以多多的给她工钱。”

　　“六木如今已经能够独当一面了。她现在还在照顾家里，都是这么多年的情分。”田岛淡淡说道。

　　“是啊……所以我对月间大姐真是打心底的感激。”

　　两个人一路上说说聊聊，停停走走，柱间看日头渐高，天气开始热了，便打算带着额头上已经密布汗水的田岛回去。可是再看看下山的路，不看不知道，原来他们已经都走到了半山腰的位置。上山容易下山难，想要回到家里可没有那么容易，柱间索性用手肘撞了一下田岛，笑嘻嘻的说着：“下山的路太麻烦了，我背你下山好不好。”

　　好面子的田岛已经黑了脸，柱间又补充道：“我保证不让人看到，就我们两个人，谁都不知道……这些天，我都贴身照顾你了，你还有什么好害臊的。”他凑近看着田岛，脸上的表情十分诚恳，田岛勉强点了点头，于是柱间蹲下身，让田岛上了自己的背。他还没有试过背田岛这样玩过，心血来潮之下，也不往山下跑了，反而跑到了更高的地方。

　　这临时的变卦让田岛抓紧了柱间的肩头，说道：“你干什么？这可跟我们一开始说的不一样！”

　　柱间笑着说：“别在意这样的细枝末节，不觉得风吹在脸上很舒服吗？你再抬头看看，太阳洒在树冠上，是不是看起来像金子一样。”

　　田岛没有吭声，他随着柱间上到了山巅，柱间背着他，享受着山上猎猎吹过的风。宇智波的村落这个时候变成了渺小的一点，田岛被柱间从背上放下来，两个人一起眺望着这样的景致。

　　“景色勉勉强强。”田岛评价道。

　　柱间笑着说：“喂，这可是你的村子，你这么说它？”

　　田岛没有回答柱间的调笑，反而催促他：“该回去了。”

　　柱间又半蹲下身子，等到田岛爬到他背上，柱间直接用手托稳他，顺着来时的路朝山下跑去。他的速度算不上快，可是和过去的视野完全不同，田岛不自觉抓紧了柱间的肩膀，而柱间感觉到身上的力度，起了点坏心，尽挑一些复杂的路段，这一路下来让两个人头发都有些乱，可柱间乐此不疲。两个人飞快朝着山下而去，柱间还是照顾了田岛的面子，绕路从后院的位置回到家里，因为怕人发现，他的动作可以称得上是小心翼翼，甚至用木遁分身去吸引开原来道路上的行人。就在他们爬上家里的墙壁时，柱间远眺着看到了门口庭院的动静，这个时候，田岛说道：“快下去，是斑回来了。”

　　柱间明白田岛的意思，带着他回到房间里，替他将凌乱的地方收拾体面，之后，他才拉开门，直接对门口喊道：“蜜豆、蜜豆？”

　　因为早就习惯自己主人心血来潮的翻墙，蜜豆总不敢离开后院，听到柱间的声音之后，她赶忙来到门口，轻轻敲了房门：“柱间大人，什么事情？”

　　“是斑回来了吗？”田岛接道。

　　“是的，斑少爷回来了。”

　　“让他来见我，”田岛这样说道，“不，等他休息之后，打理体面了再来见我吧。”

　　“好的。”蜜豆应道，然后又匆匆跑到前面去通报。

　　“斑回来得很快，他还是在乎你的。”柱间膝行到田岛身边，从水壶中倒了水给田岛，他们出去这么久了，田岛应该也渴了。

　　“嗯。”田岛敷衍的应了声，然后说：“他还不算太笨。”

　　“别这么说。”柱间低声回答道，“说不定他这次回来是敬孝道的。”

　　“希望他的行为有他说的诚意。”田岛淡淡的说道，这个时候，门外又响起了脚步声，斑竟然已经到了门外。

　　“父亲，我回来了。”

　　“不好好休息一下吗？”田岛回答道，“进来吧。”

　　房门被拉开，斑低着头跪在门口，他抬起头时，看到柱间坐在田岛的旁边，正低着头给田岛按摩着腿部。他进门，将门带上，面对着田岛开始磕头，说道：“父亲，是我回来迟了，真是万分抱歉。”

　　“没什么，你毕竟要侍奉大名，都城的情况还好吗？”

　　“千枝子夫人出家了，其他并没有什么足够影响大名的事情。”斑维持着磕头的姿势回答道，“千手的帮助也很及时，所以无论是抱月城还是都城，都非常的稳定。”

　　“千枝子夫人出家了吗？”柱间在这个时候回答道，“她对大名也算是十分有感情啊，明明自己的儿子已经成为新的大名，再也不用担忧其他妾室的挤兑，却还是放弃了繁华。”

　　田岛咳嗽一声，说道：“斑还没说完，你不要说这些题外话。”

　　“这样的情感就是题外称赞两句也不要紧吧……”柱间嘀咕一句，田岛拍了一下他的手背，柱间立刻禁声。

　　“斑，你继续说吧。对了，抬起头来吧，在家里不需要这样拘谨。”田岛淡淡说道。

　　“大名颁布了一道命令，”斑挺直了身，斟酌着说道，“他要我们找寻九尾，考虑到九尾的强大和事情的隐秘性，他让我和柱间组队。”田岛脸色在他说完之后立刻便冷淡了下来，这早在斑的预料之中，“我已经再三推辞这样的事情，将父亲的情况也陈述给大名知晓，大名有说他会考虑，但是还是暂时签署了一道命令。”

　　“真是个不近人情的家伙，”柱间不耐烦地说道，“就不能想想一般人的夫妻之情吗？”

　　田岛说道：“好了，大名有他的考虑。斑，你是怎么想的呢？”

　　斑谨慎地说道：“父亲的病情，身为儿子怎么可以不侍奉在床前，至于九尾的事情，我们可以先让暗部去调查情况。大名毕竟是在都城之内，端坐在殿上，不知道忍者的活动是如何展开，应该可以将情况拖延到父亲大致康复。”

　　柱间看着态度恭敬的斑，他和斑已经分别了一段时间，如今再看他的模样，似乎瘦了很多，脸上的颧骨都凸显了出来，就像刀锋似的有些割手。想起当初对斑的教训，他也觉得十分不近人情，可是那样的痴心妄想，本来就不该留一点机会。

　　斑自从进到房间里来，始终没有把目光放在他的身上，这让柱间感觉到轻松多了。

　　田岛这时候语气缓和了一些，说道：“你的方法很好，你先去休息吧。”

　　“作为长子，在您的跟前侍疾是理所应当的事情，”斑进屋第一次把目光放在柱间的身上，他认真说道：“这些日子，真是辛苦你了。”

　　“哪里的话，这都是应当的，毕竟我是你父亲的妻子。”柱间笑着回答道，“这些事情我都做惯手了，你还有族务需要忙，好好分担泉奈的压力，这就是对你父亲最大的孝顺。”

　　田岛接着道：“好了，你下去休息吧。你的父亲还没老到走不动路，快下去吧。”

　　“那我不打扰父亲了。”斑鞠了一躬，然后出了房间，柱间等到他走远了，才小声对田岛说：“果然孩子都是要受到教训才会懂事。”

　　“你在说什么呢？”田岛瞪着他说。

　　柱间只是笑了笑，凑上前去亲了他一口。

　　

　　幕九十五

　　斑的变化，即便是辉夜这种小孩子都看得出来有什么不同。

　　还没见过人能有这么大的改变，见识少的小孩子专门跑到了柱间的跟前，悄悄跟柱间咬起耳朵。

　　“柱间，斑变得好奇怪啊，就像换了个人。他比你还要黏着父亲呢，你不会吃醋吗？”辉夜把声音压低的就像是蚊子一样，问出来的话，柱间听了好几遍才听清楚他在说什么。

　　他瞪着眼睛看着辉夜，简直想敲敲他的小脑袋看他在想什么，还好他还知道丑，没有把话大声讲出来。

　　“胡说八道些什么呢，”柱间揉捏着辉夜肉呼呼的脸，“你的兄长这叫做孝顺，哪里像你，整天除了吃就是睡。”

　　“我没有，我好辛苦的在训练的。”辉夜抗议柱间的污蔑。

　　“这种话不要说出口，不然不止我揍你，你父亲都要揍你。”柱间恐吓道。

　　“可是，你看他……”辉夜指着坐在走廊的斑，柱间反应很快的拍打了辉夜的手臂，说道：“别乱指着你兄长。”

　　“兄长要抢你的工作，今天都学着给父亲按摩腿了。”辉夜指着正在走廊搅拌药膏的斑，本来田岛并不打算让斑接受照顾自己的工作，可是药膏的刺激性大，每次柱间替他涂抹按摩之后需，手掌都会红一阵子，柱间虽然嘴上不说，但是田岛看在眼里，斑一心想要孝顺，就索性让斑做这样的工作好知难而退。

　　可是斑似乎和以往有些不同，这个时候认真的搅拌了膏药，等看到差不多了，就到屋子里去呼唤田岛。

　　柱间此时则和辉夜坐在外面草木繁茂的地方，最难受的工作都被人接受了，实在是非常惬意。

　　柱间这个时候点着辉夜的脑袋，说道：“你看你多不懂事，你兄长替我分担工作还要腹诽他。”

　　“好嘛好嘛。”辉夜抱着柱间的手掌，吹吹气说：“真的有那么疼吗？”

　　“就……还好吧。”柱间揉了揉他的脑袋。

　　他把目光放在跪坐在田岛跟前的斑身上，叹了口气：“既然你有问题，这时候还是一股脑都通通跟我说吧。”他猜想着自己或许当局者迷，人人都说童言无忌，说不定辉夜比他看的还清楚些呢。

　　“斑兄长一定很不开心，所以才瘦的橡根晾衣杆。”辉夜认真的说道，“父亲看着他的不开心脸，也挺不开心的。”

　　“好了好了，狗嘴里吐不出象牙。”柱间觉得自己的想法真是太天真了，他只好赶着辉夜，“好了，你休息时间够长了，不要偷懒了，去道场锻炼吧。”

　　“哼！”辉夜站起身，等跑远了，才对着柱间做个鬼脸：“狗嘴里当然吐不出象牙，而且，我要是小狗的话，你一定是只大笨狗。”

　　柱间拿小石子扔到辉夜的脚边，说道：“臭小子！”

　　辉夜略略略的吐着舌头，翻上墙壁就窜了出去。他们这里的动静都惊动了坐在走廊上的两个人，田岛说道：“发生什么事情了？”

　　“你的傻儿子调皮捣蛋呗。”柱间跃身过去，落在走廊前，然后一屁股坐下，看着斑替田岛的腿上推拿。因为这些天少了走动，田岛的腿似乎都比过去要羸弱些。

　　斑这个时候说道：“这个年纪调皮很正常。”

　　柱间看着他说话的神情，想起辉夜说的“斑一定很不开心”，他内心觉得有点不自在，将这种感觉压下，柱间接道：“不能因为正常就放纵他了，你怎么样，还习惯吗？”

　　斑点了点头，没有说话。田岛这个时候突然说道：“你之前不是要修炼忍术吗？就不要待在这里看着斑了，不要担心，他很熟练。”

　　“那就好。”柱间说道，“那我就放心了，我晚饭前回来。”

　　田岛点了点头，柱间就朝着后山而去。

　　斑低着头按摩着田岛的腿，忽然说道：“父亲，我错了，原谅我。”

　　田岛伸手狠狠抽了斑一耳光，斑没有躲闪，手上的动作也没有停，他继续说道：“父亲，我错了，原谅我。”

　　“你在说什么，莫名其妙。”田岛握紧自己的拳头，“不要再跟我说这种傻话了！”

　　“父亲，我知道你不会原谅我，但是我真的知道自己错了。”

　　“你真的知道自己错了的话，就再也不要提起这件事情。”田岛冷冰冰地说道，“男子汉，自己说过的话，做过的事，永远都不要后悔。”

　　“可是……父亲，我后悔了。”斑低下头，颤抖着声音说道。

“这跟我没有任何关系，斑！”田岛忍无可忍，他狠狠瞪着斑，手指紧攥着一旁的茶杯。

“父亲……我是真的……我后悔了……”

田岛在这一声呼唤之后，再也忍不住，他将手上的杯子砸在斑的脸上。那杯子在斑的额头碎开，斑哪怕及时闭上眼睛，额头还是见血了。

田岛手指气得发抖：“宇智波斑，你想做一个孝顺的长子，还是一个张口后悔闭口错了的人，都是你自己的事情！不用专门同我说，我作为父亲，已经没有什么能够教你的。”

“父亲……”血从斑的额头流下，滴落在走廊上，这模样终究有些凄惨，田岛看着汇流而下的血流，撇开脸不再看一脸惨状的斑，“够了！不要再说了，只要你不再提起这件事情，你还是我的儿子。我什么时候有否认过我们的血亲关系吗？”

他的手指还在颤抖，作为一个父亲，他的底线已经到此为止。

　　斑深深吸了一口气，沉默着为田岛按摩着脚上。空气中，只有淡淡的血腥味道。田岛也在平复着自己的心情，这时腿上的药效已经吸收地差不多了，田岛拍开他的手，说道：“好了，你可以下去了，把手清洗干净，会好一点。”

　　“好的……父亲。”

　　斑收拾好东西，很快如田岛所愿的离开，而田岛则坐在走廊上，内心觉得格外的气闷。是的，即便是再不情愿，他也没有办法拒绝说了这些话的斑，即使是发生了这么多恶心的事情，他也只能将那么多过往咽下。

　　就当做是，对他死去前妻的弥补吧。

　　

　　柱间按照约定的时间回来，斑没有出现在晚餐的时候，他用眼神制止了想要发问的辉夜，然后和平时那样扶着田岛回到房间。

　　田岛情绪上的不同，柱间心里有数，他猜想斑和田岛之间想必发生了什么，可是如果开口询问，田岛说不定又会多想些什么，于是柱间照旧泡了茶，和田岛一起坐在走廊上看着晚景。

　　转眼间到了初秋，枝头的叶子已经有些泛黄，飘零在湖面上。夏季时候纷扰不堪的虫鸣蛙叫这个时候也少了许多，初秋的夜景有它自己的静谧氛围。

　　柱间和田岛有一搭没一搭聊着天，到了平时柱间给田岛按摩的时候，柱间便说道：“平时这个时候，都是我给你上药呢。今天斑干得怎么样，把裤腿撩起来，让我看看吧。”

　　“都差不多。”田岛说道，但是他拗不过柱间，只能把裤腿掀开，柱间毫不客气的把裤腿掀开到腿根，“什么叫都差不多，你应该说我做得最好了。”

　　“我是照实回答，不能迎合某些人的浮夸心理，真是抱歉。”田岛说的毫无“歉意”，柱间这个时候像往常那样摁压着穴位，一点点的推拿着。

　　“喜欢听好话难道不是人之常情吗？”柱间哼声道，他揉按着田岛的脚掌，力道适中，田岛只能向后撑着自己的身体。这些天的治疗也算是卓有成效，加上今天下午已经涂抹过了药膏，他的知觉比平时要敏感一些。柱间推揉的力道让他皱起了眉头，但是并不是因为难受，柱间这时候手已经到了脚踝。因为少了锻炼，田岛的脚踝跟柱间的手掌比起来，竟然显得有些纤细，柱间推到了小腿肚的时候，那随着揉按泛开的酸涩饱胀感让田岛的脸颊都有些红。

　　“你的样子好像跟平时有些不一样？”柱间好奇的看着田岛的脸。

　　“啰嗦！”田岛抱怨着说道，“平时有药膏的作用，自然跟平时不一样。”

　　“那究竟是难受还是舒服？”柱间问道。

　　“就正常的感觉。”田岛回答道，可是神情就不像他所说的那么平常，柱间对这个答案实在是很不满意，他这个时候突然问道：“斑跟你说些什么了？”

　　“没什么……”田岛正要掩饰过去，柱间在他的腿上推了一把，那泛开来的滋味让田岛绷紧了脚尖，田岛恼怒的说：“你到底想问什么？”

　　“你还好意思说，我们什么关系了，你竟然要瞒着我。”柱间比田岛生气得更理直气壮，“有什么不可以同我说的呢？”

　　田岛看着柱间的神情，语气缓和了些：“他认错了，我觉得没什么可说的，我不会原谅他。”

　　柱间说道：“……不原谅就不原谅吧。好了，我问完了。”

　　田岛都没想到柱间就这样把事情揭过，他嗯了一声，然后柱间的手已经按到了大腿。平时明明都不会按到这里，田岛觉得有些古怪，而大腿内侧也比其他的地方要更敏感些，柱间抚摸着田岛已经有些松弛下来的大腿，说道：“你看，这才几天，肌肉就松弛下来了。”

　　“这种事情有什么好强调的。”田岛想要挥开柱间的手，却因为柱间的揉按而呻吟一声，适中的力气让他感觉到下半身好像有什么不同了，就在这个时候，柱间向前倾了身体，看着田岛认真说道：“我忽然想起来，我可从来没有对你做过那样子的事情呢？”

　　“什么事情？”田岛隐隐约约觉得有些不妙。

　　柱间把手放在田岛的腿间，正好是性器的位置，田岛闷哼了一声，然后意识到柱间在说什么。

　　“岂有此理，你在想什么呢？我可是你丈夫！”

　　柱间不是很在意的说道：“就当尝试一下新鲜嘛，又不是以后一直都这样。如果不是你发出奇怪的声音，我也不会突然想……”

　　“这难道还是我的问题吗？”田岛不悦道。

　　“别管那么多了。”柱间嘟囔着说着，边亲吻了田岛。

　　幕九十六

　　柱间还是第一次尝试这样的主动，不仅仅是对性事的态度，也有那似乎从来都没有变过的位置。

　　田岛仍旧是很抗拒，柱间没有放弃软化田岛的态度，他倾身去亲吻着田岛的嘴唇，然后扶着田岛的后脑，不让田岛在这个时候挣脱开。田岛只能在柱间强制的温柔下去继续这个亲吻，他内心抗拒即将发生的事情，在柱间分开双唇之后，不满道：“你竟然趁我现在的状态想这种事情，实在是太混账了。”

　　“明明我都顺从过你那么多次了，为什么一旦我想要你，你就露出被侮辱的样子呢！”柱间皱着眉头说，“这难道是件耻辱的事情吗？难道我们平日不是在爱着对方吗？田岛喜欢我的身体，可是我也想要喜欢田岛的身体啊！”

　　田岛被柱间这一通话堵住了口舌，如果再反驳下去，岂不是在承认这件事对自己而言是奇耻大辱，可是内心的抗拒还是让他干巴巴的说道：“可是我才是丈夫。”

　　“谁说妻子不能主动的？”柱间理直气壮的说着。

　　田岛最后的理由也被这样的胡搅蛮缠给堵死，只能自暴自弃的躺下来，放弃解说半句。虽然没有得到配合，但是柱间已经心满意足，他笑嘻嘻的在田岛的脸颊上亲一口，说道：“你可真疼我，最喜欢田岛了。”

　　要是换在往日，田岛早就开心的露出笑容，这个时候直接把这当成柱间信口说的甜言蜜语，毕竟男人这种生物，只要欲望得到满足，什么话都能说得出口！

　　柱间带着难以压抑的兴奋解开了田岛的衣服，就像平时田岛做的那样，亲吻着颈脖，张嘴啃咬着胸口的乳尖，他边这样做着，边试图解开田岛的裤子，田岛根本不想配合他，不过柱间毫不在意。在啃咬乳尖的过程中，利用膝头和腿的动作，将褪下来的布料一直推到了脚踝的位置。田岛闭上眼睛，不想看着柱间兴奋的神情，但是谁知道闭上眼睛之后，身体的感官就更加分明，被啃咬的乳尖此时饱涨着，粗糙的舌头反复拨弄着挺立的乳尖，柱间发出啧啧的舔弄声，让田岛觉得更加尴尬。

　　这还仅仅只是个开头，柱间已经亲吻到了田岛的小腹，舌尖抵在了肚脐的位置，搅动着那微微的凹陷，然后手指套弄着半软的欲望。

　　即使田岛心理上毫无快感，但是肉体上的快乐还是实实在在的，柱间依照田岛过去的动作取悦着他，脸颊磨蹭过耻毛的位置，很快就张口含住了半软的欲望。

　　敏感的地方被舔弄的感觉让性器很快膨胀起来，在柱间的口中涨成了挺拔的样子。虚软的腿被柱间高高架了起来，左腿的脚踝还勾着将脱未脱的裤子。田岛第一次感觉到腿被撑开的滋味，连同被舔弄的下体，整个人感受着难以言喻的羞耻，他用手遮掩着自己的面孔，却没办法压抑呻吟的声音。柱间听到那微弱的声音从自己的上方传来，心情更为振奋，他用舌尖抵住田岛的铃口，将茎身吮吸的啧啧有声，涎水混合着精水打湿了田岛根部的耻毛和下面的囊袋。

　　当柱间吮吸着性器的时候，强烈的快感让田岛一时没有留意到，柱间的手指正借着精水，小心刺探着他紧闭的后门。那幽闭的后穴在手指的试探下稍微打开了一点，柱间不想让田岛太难受，于是更卖力的吮吸着性器。他的指尖微微触及到体内的粘膜，虽然曾经自慰过，可是当试探的对象是田岛的时候，柱间内心感受到强烈的快意。他加快用嘴套弄着，囊袋因为快感而紧缩起来，随后白浊的液体喷溅在柱间的口中，高潮后的余韵让田岛虚软着身体。柱间将他的腿高高抬起，将承接的精液吐在田岛的后门处，那粘稠的液体很快随着田岛舌尖的动作被顶入了田岛的身体内，意识到这点的田岛涨红了脸，质问道：“你在干什么？”

　　“给你润滑。”柱间回答的很无辜，田岛却更情愿他没头没脑的操进去。

　　他说道：“不需要你多事，进来就可以了！”

　　“不，我要证明我的技术也可以很好。”

　　去他妈的技术也可以很好。田岛把这句脏话梗在喉咙里将吐未吐，而柱间已经用舌尖顶开他的后门。

　　排泄的地方被这样对待，那滑腻的舌头搅动着含入精液的体内，咕啾的声音就像是田岛的噩梦缠绕着他，这还远远没有到达尽头呢。

　　原本紧闭的地方因为柱间的认真对待而打开，甚至开始翕张着，试图夹住柱间的舌头。柱间在感觉舌头没有办法抵达更深处后，直接用手指探索着那里，他只是探进去，用手旋转翻搅着，田岛却猛地绷紧了身体，神经质的嚷着：“别碰那里！”

　　柱间却根本没有理会这点，再次用手旋转着，田岛再度绷紧的身体让他露出了微笑，说道：“原来在这么浅的位置吗？”

　　他进攻着自己猜测的位置，在敏感点的刺激下，田岛才发泄过的欲望又再度硬起，柱间将探索的手指再深入一根，在田岛的体内扩张着。

　　田岛的尾椎此刻正散发着麻痹似的快感，他整个人都因为这陌生的感觉而无所适从，直到柱间挺身进入到他身体内，那被过度撑开的痛感让他的性器一下子萎靡下来，柱间停下自己的动作，他将田岛屈起的腿压下，这样他只要倾身就可以吻住田岛。田岛因为他口中精液的腥膻味道而皱眉，但身体却本能的因为荷尔蒙的气息而有所反应，柱间感觉到自己的欲望被紧咬后，便吐着气试图抽送着。他的欲望浅尝辄止的在田岛的穴口戳刺着，偶尔能够触碰到藏的更深点的敏感处，田岛会在这个时候紧绷着身体，他一手捂着自己的脸孔，一手供自己咬着，也只有咬着自己的手背，他才能忍下可耻的呻吟声。

　　可偶尔泄露出来的低沉呻吟已经够让柱间满足了，他难掩兴奋的朝田岛体内抽送着，挺直的茎身狠狠的埋入紧致的后穴。

　　他忍不住说道：“田岛，你比我要紧呢。到底是根本没有被使用过嘛……”

　　“住口！”田岛听到这样的污言秽语已经觉得脸颊发烫，他后悔自己纵容了柱间，这个时候简直就像是报应一样。

　　“为什么这么嘴硬……明明咬的这么紧。”柱间毫不在意的说着，他向前一送，茎身擦过了敏感处，一瞬间收缩的内壁让柱间感受到被挤压的快感，他之后便没办法压抑自己的索求，将田岛的腿锁住，开始快速的在田岛的后穴里开始抽送。

　　身体内部被侵占的感觉让田岛只能夹紧着自己的后穴，可是却没有办法阻止柱间冲动的欲望，被反复顶弄的肠壁让他只觉得眼前开始模糊起来，理智在一波波的快感面前脆弱的就像是纸糊的一样。柱间不知道在田岛身上正发生着微妙的转变，他边喘息着，边将田岛的后臀朝自己狠狠压过来。只是这样，还远没有办法让柱间感到满意，他抱紧田岛的身体，让他以含着自己性器的姿态被自己抱起，最后狠狠坐在自己的性器上。柱间以坐着的姿态，不断向上挺弄着。

　　田岛只觉得地转天旋，本来就粗大的性器，随着惯性的动作一下子贯穿到了底部，因为这一下的刺激，田岛再也没办法忍耐，发出尖叫似的呻吟，柱间用手安抚着他的背部，然后继续着自己的侵占。原来把自己埋进另外一个人体内是这样舒适的事情，他就像是第一次尝到甜头的年轻人，想要一次吃个过瘾。田岛的后穴在一次又一次的贯穿中，穴口都已经软和下来，柱间顶端不断分泌的精水从他的后穴里溢出，因为两人的姿势，交合出发出阵阵的水声，柱间的耻毛也被就此打湿。他扶着田岛的腰，千手一族的好精力有了更好的用处，他抬起田岛的腰，然后迎合着顶弄，下落的惯性和撞击混在一起，一瞬间的快感让田岛夹在两人之间的性器硬的发胀。

　　他都不知道自己的体内究竟出了什么事情，不断被操弄的后穴此时正贪婪的吮吸着柱间的硬物，随着又一次的体位更换，两个人侧倒在地上，田岛的一腿就像是犬类那样的抬起，柱间岔开腿跪坐着，不断的向前顶弄着。身体没办法的因此摇摆着，柱间正狠狠的抽送着，每一下都是拔出了穴口，然后再狠狠埋进去。

　　柱间还是第一次看到田岛外翻的肠肉，原本是很正常的颜色，现在正因为反复的摩擦而有了艳丽的模样。这种景致让柱间在一声低吼中射出了自己欲望，那灼热的精液烫的田岛瑟缩一下，而柱间则没有办法克制的覆压在他身上，反复亲吻着田岛的脸、颈脖还有背。柱间的亲吻有着炽热的情感，喘息中的田岛几乎没有抵抗之力，他只能边咒骂着，边拥抱着柱间更年轻的身体，却很快因为感觉到柱间性器的生机勃勃而想把柱间推开。

　　“不要拒绝我……”柱间用性事不足的沙哑声音恳求着。

　　“随便你……”田岛自暴自弃的闭上眼睛，感觉到腿又被可耻的打开到极致，柱间的性器再一次埋了进来。

　　已经松软下来的后穴毫无障碍的接纳了柱间，然后又被新一波的顶弄掀起欲火，田岛感觉自己的身体就像是石磨下的米，在一波又一波的碾压中几乎要被碾成了粉末。而柱间则是精神奕奕，他将田岛摆弄出了各种的姿态，然后用硬热的性器狠狠的操弄进来，被吞没的欲望在挤压中说不出的爽快，他边抽送着，边亲吻着田岛，试探着田岛更敏感的所在。

　　田岛在昏沉中隐约觉得见到了天光，被反复使用的后穴因为初次而已经有些肿胀了，因为这样，柱间才恋恋不舍的射出自己的精水。然后饕足的搂着田岛，夸赞着：“田岛你可真棒。”

　　眼皮已经快合上的田岛连斥责柱间没有节制的力气都没有了，他嘟囔了一声咒骂，就在柱间热力十足的拥抱里睡了过去。

　　“你可真好……”柱间又称赞了一遍，他亲吻着田岛的耳朵，也跟着闭上了眼睛。

　　  
　幕九十七

　　柱间一夜风流，他第一次尝到占据上风的滋味，食髓知味之下哪怕睡着了都是拥着田岛。第二天睁开眼睛的时候，只觉得神清气爽。

　　他起身看了看外面的天色，日头已经升了上来，宇智波宅里已经有了欢闹的人声，不用多想就知道是辉夜了。柱间看田岛还在睡着，掀开被子一看，还能看到自己留下的吻痕，腿上还有东西流出来后的点点精斑。柱间忍不住抓抓自己脑袋，他没想到能够搞得这么激烈，想到昨天被使用过度的后穴，想来田岛今天都起不来身。但是这样的痕迹又怎么能让别人看到呢，柱间边想着，边穿好衣服。

　　无论是清洗还是涂药，这种事断然不能泄露出去。柱间想了想，就蹑手蹑脚的出去，找到了月见就说田岛受凉了，自己今天都要在房间里照顾田岛。

　　月见体贴的问：“要不要请大夫过来诊治一下？”

　　柱间摇摇头说：“只是偶感风寒烧了起来，就不用叫大夫了，不然辉夜还以为他父亲又怎么了呢。”

　　月见想起辉夜前阵子那副让人心疼的小模样，点了点头，就让人将擦身的凉水送到了他们房门口，连同柱间的早膳和预备给田岛的清粥。

　　柱间端了水回屋子，打湿了手上的手巾就替田岛擦身。被他这么一打扰，哪怕是田岛昨夜精疲力竭也还是睁开了眼睛，仿佛被重物碾过的身体让他一下子想起昨夜的奇耻大辱，难以启齿的地方更因为使用过度而火辣辣的疼。柱间腆着脸冲他笑，田岛翻了个白眼，柱间安抚道：“好了，我知道错了，下次我不敢了。”

　　“没有下次了！”田岛果断说道。

　　柱间脸上流露出了一丝遗憾，他低头给田岛擦身，将他的腿根处清理干净，然后再拿出药膏准备给田岛涂。

　　田岛连忙拦住他，说：“这个我自己就可以了。”

　　“真的不用我帮忙吗？毕竟是在那个位置……”柱间还要分辩什么，可田岛脸黑的就像是锅底，他说：“够了，我说可以就可以。你去吃早膳吧。”

　　柱间拗不过田岛，就把药膏给了田岛。应了田岛的要求，他用屏风把两人之间隔开，柱间背对着田岛，开始吃自己的早膳，虽然如此，可面对着吃的，柱间仍旧忍不住支起耳朵听着田岛在自己背后的动静。衣服悉悉索索的想着，田岛因为得够着自己的后面，不自觉发出了思索的沉吟，最后抹上去的时候，因为疼痛更是“嘶……”出了声。

　　柱间心想着，这男人可真是倔强啊。他随便扒了几口早饭，听着背后细微的声音在片刻后消失了，柱间说：“好了吗？”

　　“好了，把屏风撤开吧。”田岛没好气地说道。

　　柱间撤开屏风，把小几搬了过去，他不放心，又给皱着眉头坐直身体的田岛加了几个软枕在背后。田岛默不作声的接受了他的好意，柱间观察了他的脸色，觉得自己还是什么都不说最好了。

　　可就在这个时候，就听到了门外的脚步声，辉夜跑了过来，说道：“柱间、柱间，父亲大人怎么又生病了？”

　　“你父亲昨夜受凉了，所以今天就要好好休息了。”柱间一本正经的说道，而田岛则被提醒了想要隐藏的事情，脸色又不太好。

　　“那我想看看父亲……”

　　“……不用进来了，你还小，万一也被感染了怎么办。”田岛直接用沙哑的声音说道，分明是昨夜呻吟了太多，可听起来也很有伤风感冒的说服力。站在门口的辉夜遗憾的哦了声，就乖乖的在门口回复道：“那父亲要好好休息……辉夜先去道场，回来再来陪父亲说话。”

　　“好了，不要磨蹭了。”田岛催促道。

　　事情就这样糊弄而过，田岛靠着喝了些清粥，等到胃被粥暖过后，田岛又有了些睡意。

　　他跟柱间说道：“斑要是听到消息，肯定也要过来，你把他挡住，我不想见他。”

　　“好的，你先睡一会吧。”柱间服侍田岛躺了下来，看着他这些天清瘦些的脸颊，凑上去吻了一下。田岛本来内心还有点生气，可是凑上来的柱间眼睛望着他，嘴角的笑意让那张脸孔显得精神奕奕、光彩照人，田岛心动之下，顺着柱间的亲吻和他口舌交缠了起来。两个人在床榻边黏糊了一阵，柱间才恋恋不舍的替田岛掖了被角，离开房间。

　　

　　出了房间来到前厅的柱间，恰好就遇上了正要出门的斑。昨天被田岛砸的流血的额角已经稍微处理，他脸上没有露出昨天发生事端的一点端倪，只是冲着柱间点了点头。

　　斑说道：“我待会要去同族老商议一下事情，听说父亲病了，等我回来就去看望他。”

　　柱间想到田岛的叮嘱，便说：“不用了，你父亲已经先吩咐过了，只是小病而已，他自己休息就可以了。你和泉奈就不要去看他了，做好自己的事情就够了。”

　　斑这个时候神色露出了些犹豫，他低下头说：“父亲还是生气吗？我昨天不是有意要……让父亲生气。只是想要郑重其事的同他道歉……”

　　柱间忙摆手，说道：“你不要想太多了，他就是昨天受了凉而已，没有你想的那么严重……父子，又有什么隔夜仇。”这句话，即使是柱间自己说着都有些心虚，他叹了口气。斑站在距离他四五步远的位置，神色因为田岛情况正惴惴不安着，柱间在自己的记忆之中都没有见过他这样弱势的姿态，内心是觉得十分陌生，他不知道斑在那些天究竟想了些什么，但是倘若他真心实意的忏悔自己的心思，那么真是件谢天谢地的事情。

　　斑在柱间的叹息声中偏侧过头，没有再在柱间的面前暴露自己的神情，他只是说道：“无论如何，麻烦你照顾父亲了。”

　　“好了，下次不要这么说了。对我来说，这都是理所应当的事情。”柱间再次这样回道，“你也快走吧，我不耽误你和族老的时间了。”

　　斑嗯了一声，但是他走了一步，又想起了什么，于是转过身从袖子里掏出来一份卷轴，说道：“这是大名的密令，虽说我会拖延些时间好让你照顾父亲，但是于公上，你都是要先看一下。”

　　“好的，我知道了。”柱间从他的手上接过卷轴，斑交完东西后，没有片刻流连，出门去了。

　　而柱间坐在前厅，月见给他上了茶水，他结手印打开了卷轴，首先看到的就是大名的大印盖在上面。

　　既然是大印……那么转圜的空间就没有了。柱间心里暗自沉吟着，又将卷轴的内容草草看过，显然大名也有自己的消息渠道，他将几个必须去查看的地点圈出，让斑与柱间两个人前往查看，而那些具体的地点，柱间也有所听闻，都是在十分危险的区域位置，如果说派遣其他的忍者，或许力有未逮，更不要说假如真的存在九尾，到时候要如何收伏。

　　看到这里，柱间已经打算接下这个任务，毕竟他还有自己的事情需要跟九尾了断。

　　但是即便是他，也有一些问题。

　　有关封印的事情，他的确应该跟水户好好讨论一下。

　　旋涡水户，这个漩涡一族出色的女忍者，在去年的时候就因为她封印上的能力而被内定为了漩涡一族未来的族长，如今绝大部分的时候都待在涡之岛，只在固定的时间外出，去巩固当初留在各地的尾兽封印。

　　要她离开涡之岛执行任务可能存在问题，但是一些技术上的问题的确可以询问她。

　　柱间带着卷轴来到了书房，写就一篇书信就让月见托人带去涡之岛。然后，他就回到了房间里，将卷轴放在田岛的枕边，自己在一旁取了本闲书打发时间。

　　即使有了屏风的遮挡，田岛的回笼觉也只是稍稍休息了一个多时辰，等他睁眼的时候，就看到柱间的卷轴。他径自伸手，将卷轴打开来看，柱间转头望向他，田岛说道：“九尾？即使找到了，也不会为了他而捕捉。”

　　“我也是这么想的。”柱间对田岛露出了笑容。

　　“你要的是平衡。”田岛看着柱间脸上的神情，叹了口气，说道：“有没有人说你很贪心？”

　　“还没有人说过这样的话啊。”柱间合上书。

　　“哼，他们知道什么……”田岛哼声道，“只有蠢货才会把你当成什么都不懂的内人。年轻人，你太贪心了，你这样的想法，没有一个大名会容忍的。”

　　“忍者和大名，始终是合作的关系。”柱间义正言辞的说道，“我们只是和他合作，并不是他的臣属。木叶要保护的是火之国的人民，而不是他一个人的威风。”

　　“这些话，私下这么说说吧。”田岛淡淡的说道。

　　“是啊，还没有到更合适的时机。”柱间笑着说，“毕竟，和平这件事，只有一个木叶是做不到的。还需要许多有同样共识的人。”

　　“等我的情况稍好一些，就跟斑上路吧。”田岛说道，“反正，你也不会在这一次就试图捉到他。”

　　“那样狡猾的尾兽，自然需要好好的筹划，封印术上我还需要仰赖水户的研究。”

　　“你想怎么做就怎么做吧。”田岛背转过身，“反正未来是你们这些年轻人的。”

　　“老爷子说的真是老气横秋。”柱间讲完了正经话，这个时候看田岛有了精神，就开始讲起了不正经的话，他边说着边趴在田岛的身上，凑过去同他咬着耳朵。

　　两个人纠缠了一会，田岛忽然吃了一下痛，原来不知不觉，他碰到了昨天的伤处。田岛本来好看些的脸色又黑了起来，他摆了摆手说：“别跟我黏黏糊糊，既然要出去了，就把你那把懒骨头练一练。”

　　柱间看他闹起脾气，缩了缩脖子，就照他说的那样跑了出去。

　　  
　　幕九十八

　　转眼又过了数日，“伤风感冒”的田岛已经好得差不多了。那位大夫留下来的方子也的确是效果很好，田岛养好了身后伤，又开始自己走起路来，柱间已经不需要站在一旁搀扶，只要看着田岛自己慢慢走着，几日下来进步越来越明显。寄给水户的信，也在今天早上得到了回信，水户随信带来自己最新的研究，是带有封印忍术的卷轴。因为卷轴本身的材料十分稀少，水户也只送来了两张，并且专门提到，只是暂时研究的成功，在使用的时候应当十分小心。

　　柱间将卷轴带回了书房，刚走完步子的田岛正拉开了书房的门，让有些凉意的风吹入房内。他额头上的汗已经干的差不多了，现在自己正揉按着有些酸胀感觉的腿肚子。

　　柱间朝他晃了晃手里的卷轴，说：“猜，这是什么？”

　　“还能是什么。”田岛只是看了一眼就收回了关注，“我可不想猜这么没水准的问题。”

　　柱间耸了耸肩，把水户的信一并给了田岛看。

　　“只是试验品？那的确是要小心了。”田岛说道。

　　“真是有劳水户费心了。”柱间微微一哂，然后把卷轴打开，观察着上面的术式，但是研究本来就不是他擅长的，他看了一会后就打算去请教扉间了。

　　卷轴的事情放在一边，柱间说道：“你现在感觉如何？”

　　“很好，等斑回来，你跟他商量吧，把手里的事情移交给泉奈，你和他准备行囊吧。”田岛把自己捋起的裤腿放了下来，淡淡说道。

　　柱间看着他的表情，突然说道：“我会尽快回来的，你要好好锻炼身体，等回来我要检查的。”

　　“知道了，啰嗦。”田岛看了他一眼，有些不耐烦的说道。

　　他一想到柱间要出去这么长时间，还是跟斑一起，就觉得心里像扎了根刺，即使是斑做出这样的姿态，可是田岛的内心还是抛弃了忍者的镇定，吃味起来。

　　即使内心确定着，柱间肯定不会放任那个臭小子，可是男人的独占欲才不管这些呢。

　　田岛的这些内心挣扎，他自己都觉得实在是不理智，却还是放纵着负面情绪滋生着。

　　柱间看田岛发了牢骚后又沉默不语，于是又坐了过去，笑着说：“辉夜跟你真是像着十成十。”

　　“什么意思？”田岛没好气的说着。

　　“都是牵着我的衣角舍不得走，明明都不是小孩子了呢。”柱间用调笑的语气说着，“虽然就差没说，柱间不要走了，但是还要故作大方催促人赶快出远门。”

　　“我都不知道你在胡说八道些什么，”田岛瞪了柱间一眼，“你忙你的去，不要凑在我跟前了。”

　　“好了好了，我待会去找一下扉间，问一问卷轴的事。”柱间飞快在田岛的脸上亲了一下，在他反应不及之际，就拽着卷轴跑了出去，不知道的还以为他是轻薄了少女的臭小子。

　　田岛又好气又好笑，索性把刚才的烦心事抛开，他摇摇晃晃的站起身，打算在庭院里再走上几圈。

　　

　　扉间近来忙得整个人就像是陀螺一样，几乎没有停下来的时候，但是即使如此，听说柱间来了，他还是把手头的事暂且放了放，将时间空给了柱间。

　　柱间开门见山的把卷轴交给他，说：“你看一下，水户给我的封印卷轴，我有些看不懂。”他一并把信交给了扉间，“使用方法在这里。”

　　扉间直接展开了卷轴，他的爱好是忍术开发，个人精通了多种忍术，看着卷轴的时候，自然看出了更多的问题。

　　“封印作用是暂时的，”扉间眯着眼睛打量着，“我觉得不超过三天，九尾的查克拉就会破坏这层封印。封印尾兽，最好的还是人柱力，能够源源不断的产生大量的查克拉，继而维持这道封印，甚至可以以人作为媒介，直接使用尾兽的力量。”

　　“拖延时间用的话，也很不错。”柱间对于得知的结果颇为满意，他有些感叹的说道：“要是你能跟水户一起研究，或许卷轴的进展会更大一点。”

　　“并不会。”扉间直接嘲笑了，“封印尾兽，就方法来说，很简单，所以基本上没有什么可改进的。利用封印将尾兽封印起来，只凭借卷轴，消耗完他本身被注入的查克拉，尾兽就会脱困；当尾兽被囚禁在凭依物上时，当附近的灵气和查克拉被耗干时，尾兽就会脱困。没有半点投机取巧的空间。”

　　柱间皱起眉头说：“还是需要人柱力的牺牲吗？”

　　“有风险，可是也有机遇。兄长大人还是太苛求完美了。”

　　“不是贪心吗？”柱间笑道。

　　扉间说：“天真。好了，闲话说到这里，我刚好有事想跟你说……你这趟远门，辉夜就留在家里吗？”

　　“那是当然的。”

　　“不如让他在千手这里多住上一些时间……”扉间用手指敲了敲桌子，说道：“这不是族老想的，是我。他毕竟是你的儿子，总是学着宇智波家的忍术，眼界太狭窄了……要比起忍术的种类，还是我们千手的资源更为丰富。在他还没有写轮眼的时候，不如多见见世面，以后有了写轮眼，也比那些只会用眼睛的家伙要好。”

　　柱间摸着下巴，说：“你讲的也有道理，我今天回去跟田岛提一下，他应该不会拒绝的。”

　　“也给泉奈减轻负担不是吗？”扉间露出了一点嘲讽的笑容，“那个小子还是嫩了点，比他兄长差远了。”

　　柱间没作声，看了扉间一眼，扉间收起了脸上的嘲讽，叹了口气说道：“好吧，我不该嘲笑那小子。”

　　“我走了。回头田岛的决定我也告诉你……”柱间用拳头砸着自己的掌心，说道：“田岛这些天在家，还是好好锻炼比较好，把辉夜扔在你这里来，那小子就没办法打扰他父亲锻炼了，不然整天闹腾着也挺烦的。”

　　扉间说道：“急什么，你到我这里来，都不吃一顿饭就走吗？”

　　柱间看了下扉间的脸色，还是选择乖乖留下来用饭。

　　

　　扉间要请柱间吃饭，规格自然不会太低，不知不觉聚集了许多同辈的千手，一群人聚在一起吃了很久。柱间喝了一点酒，可是他不敢多喝，假如多喝了，那扉间都有道理留他过夜了。

　　这时间就这么耽搁下来，柱间快到村子的时候，天空上都已经是漫天的火烧云。柱间看着天空中瑰丽的颜色，脚步又放慢了下来。

　　这个时候，他就听到背后有人叫了他的名字，等回过头时，就看到了一脸憔悴的斑。

　　也许是经过一天的劳累，斑脸上的法令因为消瘦而显得更深，在昏黄的日光下，他的形影被吊长，只是站在那里就显得孤单伶仃。

　　柱间站定身子，回应了斑：“是你啊，真巧，我们一块回去吧。”他看到斑听到他的话愣了一下，这让柱间不禁又泛起了莫名的愧疚。

　　喜欢一个人本不是什么错处，结果却是，因为喜欢上一个错误的人，结果便没有一处是对的。

　　斑朝柱间走过来，还是和他保持着相当的距离，他问道：“你回了一趟千手？”

　　“去找扉间问些事情。本来打算晚上同你说的，既然现在遇到你了，就直接讲了，明天中午我们出发吧。”柱间和斑隔着那样的距离，并肩朝着宇智波走去，“这件事情已经耽搁这么久，该给大名交点成绩出来了。”

　　“如果父亲的情况不方便，还可以再拖延几天，没有事情的。”斑淡淡的说道。

　　“那样你会为难吧……”柱间下意识想像从前那样笑着拍一下斑的肩膀，却马上意识到，斑距离自己太远了。他刚抬起的手又放了下来，内心觉得尴尬又莫名。

　　斑用眼角的余光瞥见了柱间的手微动，问道：“柱间，怎么了？”

　　“没有，没有什么。”柱间回道，“我们明天中午出发就好，我和你父亲已经商量过了。”

　　“既然是父亲的意思，那好吧。”

　　说完这句，他们就像是无话可说那样，朝着宇智波的村子而去。

　　直到他们快要到达宅邸的时候，斑才叹息一声，他似乎斟酌了很久，才说出这句话：“我知道父亲不会原谅我，但是，柱间你原谅我吗？”

　　“你在说什么呢？”柱间只能这样干巴巴地回道。

　　“我知道我做错了事情，也希望以后能用自己的行为来证明自己的悔过。柱间，你会原谅我吗？”

　　“没有人是圣人，都是会犯下错误。你能悔过，我很高兴……”柱间犹豫的说道，“以后这样的话，也不要再说了，就当做什么都没有发生吧。”

　　这个话，连柱间都不免说的心虚，已经发生过的事情，真的能当做什么都没发生吗？

　　他没有听到斑的回答，只能抬起头，想要查看斑的神情，却看到斑露出了很苍白的笑容。

　　“柱间，你能这样说，我已经满足了。”斑停顿了一下，将目光放在不远处的府邸门户，“我们回去吧，父亲在等你。”

　　柱间这才放下了提起的一口气，他点点头，跟斑一起朝那里走去。

 

　　幕九十九

　　同斑一下子将事情讲得这样明白，柱间只觉得心中最后一块大石也被轻轻放下，他并不打算将这件事情透露给田岛，毕竟说再多都不如实际行动更能让田岛心安。

　　晚饭的时候，田岛将柱间、斑的行动公布出来，首先垮下脸的就是辉夜。

　　辉夜内心最舍不得的就是柱间，平日去道场，不能黏着柱间，他已经很难受了，现在柱间又要出一趟远门，他的难受也是可想而知。柱间看他扁了嘴，马上捏住他的鼻子摇了摇，说：“辉夜，你都快是个大孩子了，就不能成熟点吗？”

　　辉夜遭到这样的指责，只能把求救的目光放到田岛这里来，平时要说疼，还是田岛最疼他。

　　柱间点了点辉夜的额头，说道：“你泉奈兄长，在你这个岁数，都可以给家里帮忙了，就你还在浪费粮食。”

　　田岛看不下去，说道：“好了，说一下就可以了，辉夜只是舍不得你。”

　　“都是你平时太宠着他了。”柱间直接把矛头调转到田岛那里，“不能因为是最小的儿子，就这么溺爱。”

　　泉奈这个时候只能打个圆场，说：“临行在即，辉夜还是个孩子，自然觉得离别难过，等长大了就好了。其实，我这么大的时候，身体不好，都是仰赖兄长照顾我……”

　　柱间看泉奈开口了，只能看在他的面子上，把话停住，他想起扉间跟自己说的那些话，便用商量的语气同田岛说起：“今天我去扉间那里，他说想要将辉夜接过去训练一段，如今辉夜的眼睛还没有出来，我想着多学一些忍术也没有什么不好……”

　　田岛心里有些不太情愿，说道：“他那么繁忙，哪有时间管教孩子呢，辉夜又没有什么自制，到时候玩疯了，要收心就难了。”

　　柱间说道：“家里有专门照顾孩子的嬷嬷，那里也有几个玩伴，扉间说如果辉夜寂寞的话，就一起接到家里陪他。辉夜，你还想你那几个小伙伴吗？”

　　被柱间这么一提醒，辉夜想了想当初陪着柱间在千手家住的情形，虽然怎么都比不上家里好，但是每天也和那些同龄人玩的十分愉快。他在宇智波这里的玩伴，同龄的虽然有，但是同龄的小忍者就没有半个，不是大了几岁，就是比自己小，连路都走不稳。

　　柱间一看辉夜的表情就知道他在想些什么，用手肘顶了顶田岛，冲他眨眨眼，大有“你看我说的多准”的意思。

　　田岛只能松口说：“辉夜，如果你想去，我就寄信让扉间过来接你。你什么时候想回来，就寄信回来跟我说。”

　　辉夜咬了咬自己的大拇指，说道：“那我就去玩……不对，我去学习几天就回来！”

　　小孩子的心情就像是夏日的天气，风雨来得快，去的也快。自己很快就乐滋滋的想着有小伙伴陪着自己玩耍的情景，经过他这一茬事，前厅的气氛活跃了些。

　　就连已经不怎么说话的斑，也跟泉奈叮嘱起自己手边的工作。

　　这时，柱间想起泉奈这阵子都是一人在家，便说道：“泉奈，这些天你在家里忙里忙外也是辛苦，还要跟水峪分别两地，他有给你来信吗？”

　　泉奈被他一提醒，愣了声，他想到水峪前几日寄来的饱含怨艾的家信，便说：“信是有的，其实这都没什么。”

　　斑这个时候说道：“如果你在家里走不开的话，我让部下去接替他的工作吧，作为八尾的人柱力，只是作为大名的护卫还是太屈就了。一名部下不够，就用两人、三人，总是能将他顶替下的。水户说过，水峪十分喜爱你，这样的分别想必也很难捱。”

　　泉奈辩解的话梗在喉咙里，要是在这个时候推拒斑的好意才奇怪吧，他只能说道：“有劳兄长了，只是大名不一定会答应吧。”

　　“没什么可能不答应，你放心吧。”斑肯定的说道。

　　“那……那就好。”泉奈点了点头。

　　柱间拍了拍手掌，喊了月见过来：“月见，去拿些酒过来吧……”他转过头，对泉奈说道，“水峪回来陪你，我也就放心了。家里也多了些人气，田岛就拜托你们了。”

　　“说什么傻话呢。”田岛嘀咕说着。

　　“虽然马上就要出远门了，可是水峪回来也是个值得庆祝的事情，我们今天先饮过吧。”柱间让月见给每人面前都放了壶温过的清酒，至于辉夜这样的小孩子，这时候就要一脸不情愿的被月见抱走了。虽然抓捕九尾这件事情前程未卜，但是解决了泉奈夫妻分离的问题总是让人欢喜，柱间被勾起了喝酒的兴头，便招徕着几个人同他喝着。

　　田岛只饮了几杯，不像柱间饮的十分开怀。

　　“斑，泉奈都已经结婚许久了，作为兄长的你，也要加把劲啊。”柱间得意忘形的说出了这样的话，但是更让一旁泉奈惊讶的是，几年前还因为同样的事情而闹得父子冷战的斑，竟然在这个时候说道：“好的，我会加把劲的。”

　　想来是泉奈的表情没有遮掩住，斑露出了些微的笑意，说道：“有什么好奇怪的，我也要有些改变了。”

　　泉奈喃喃的说：“这的确是好事。”他一连喝了几杯，感觉头有些晕乎乎。

　　“早就该这样了。”田岛淡淡的说了一句，然后抢下柱间的酒杯，说道：“喂，你也喝得太多了。不要喝了，我要回房间去。”

　　“就回去吗？”柱间嘟起嘴唇，但是他还是迁就着田岛，虽然头有些晕，可是站起来时，还是稳稳当当的扶着田岛。

　　当然，这样的正经也只维持到回到后院之前，等看到夜色撩人，柱间心血来潮的把走路不便的田岛一把抱起，说道：“田岛，你这么走多累，我抱你进房间。”

　　田岛连拒绝的机会都没有，就感觉自己忽然腾空而起，柱间像一阵风似的刮过走廊，好像一眨眼间，他们就回到了自己的房间。

　　田岛被放了下来，但是危机感在这时还没有散去。柱间关上门，然后开始脱自己的衣服，田岛问他：“你干什么呢？”

　　这个家伙坦然的说道：“马上要出远门了，当然要睡你。”

　　田岛没有忍住，直接抄起枕头砸在了柱间的脸上。

　　扎着头发的发带在受到攻击之后，飘飞下来，披散着长发的柱间在撩人月色下显得格外美丽，他歪着头，有些委屈：“妻子睡丈夫难道不是天经地义吗？”

　　田岛一时间都忘记反驳他。随后，他就被这个床笫间的老手摸到了小腿，那经过几次按摩锻炼的手劲正揉按着他，起初还有几分正经的模样，但是当揉按到腿根的时候，性的意味就暴露无遗。柱间揉着田岛的性器，将欲望从睡眠中唤醒，最后挺起的性器把裤子撑起了一个小帐篷，柱间根本不耐烦脱下那条裤子，径直一撕，随着布帛的撕裂声，田岛的腿就这么裸露了出来，兜裆布里的欲望就更明显了。柱间将上面的束缚扯开，用手拨弄着挺立的性器，田岛不满的低吼了一声：“你干什么？”

　　柱间说：“睡你，刚才都说了的。”

　　他凑上前去，亲吻着田岛的脸，田岛有些抵触，毕竟几天前的柱间可是又不良前科。但是，柱间很快带着田岛的手抚摸着自己的后臀，他的手指、田岛的手指，将那幽闭的后穴一同撑开，柱间呻吟一声，贴着田岛的面，说道：“你能快一点吗？”

　　田岛虽然腿上没有什么力气，但是该有用的地方还是照样有用，他用动作回应了柱间。一边亲吻啃咬着柱间的嘴唇，一边将自己的手指探入柱间深处，熟练的摩挲着柱间的敏感点，柱间配合的将腿张开的更大，他的下体同田岛的性器也在厮磨着。男性麝香的味道随着液体的分泌而弥漫在空气里，柱间最后脱下自己的裤子，张开腿跪坐在田岛的面前，他扶着那灼热的性器，抵在自己的入口处。有一阵子没有享受过欲望的所在迫不及待的吞入了田岛，田岛呻吟一声，挺动着自己的腰，随着柱间的下落，性器一瞬间到达了柱间体内的最深处。两个人欲望得到满足的喘息声在下一秒重合，柱间摇摆起自己的腰肢，田岛迎合着向上挺弄着。

　　柱间紧致的后穴在被撑开时，还有些微的疼痛和酸胀，但是随着性器同内壁的摩擦，粘膜包裹着欲望，恨不得每一处都被茎身狠狠擦过。柱间一次又一次的起身、坐下，控制着动作的频率和力度，让自己的深处被填满着。田岛一手扶着柱间的腰身，一手狠狠抓揉着柱间的臀肉，饱满的臀肉在他的揉弄下有些变形，却让被含住的阴茎感觉到更紧致的快乐。柱间闭上眼睛，肉穴正含着粗硬的性器，硕大的顶端、茎身上浮起的筋络，似乎都在他每一次的收缩中，被勾画在了脑中。那一波波的快感让他的尾椎泛出酥麻甜蜜的滋味，就在他打算再一次下落的时候，田岛忽然向上顶弄着他，茎身划过敏感点，最后操进了最深处。柱间在一时间软下了腰，敏感点被撞击的快感让他一时间只能像水蛇一样款摆着腰肢，含入的性器在田岛小幅度的操弄下似乎又泛出了异样的甜美。

　　柱间后穴中的淫水因为欲望饕足而泛滥，柱间呻吟着亲吻着田岛的嘴唇，他的胸口此时也同田岛紧贴着，硬挺的果实擦过田岛的皮肤都让他忍不住颤栗一下。田岛用手扒开他的后穴，手指和欲望同时操干着被撑开到极致的肉穴，在这样的刺激下，柱间忍不住抖着腰，被夹在两人腹部间的阳具吐出精水，可是还没有射的田岛还在持续操弄着还在高潮中的柱间。那层层叠叠的欲望累积起来，就像是不断拍打滩头的浪潮，柱间忍耐不住的咬住田岛的嘴唇，将呻吟渡进了田岛的口中，他此时的后穴还在不断收缩着，哪怕阳具刚软下，那里也还是张没喂饱的小嘴。

　　“真是淫荡……”田岛咬着柱间的耳朵说着，他正凭着丰富的经验，九浅一深的在肉穴中操弄着。

　　因为双腿不够支撑，他始终是能这样不温不火的慢慢积累快感。这也让他比平时更磨人了些，不断的抚摸着柱间周身其他的地方刺激着他。

　　柱间第一次知道自己身上还有那么多敏感的所在，他在田岛的怀抱中磨蹭着，小嘴一次又一次的吞吐着挺直着茎身，等到恢复了点气力，又开始在田岛的身上起伏着。

　　在柱间狠狠的一夹下，田岛也总算将自己的存货射了出来。柱间带着一身的汗水又同他腻起来，想来是因为喝醉了，那迷迷糊糊的声音听起来像呻吟，又像是撒娇，田岛搂住了柱间，听着他含含糊糊的话，脸上露出了笑容。  
　　  
　　幕 一百

　　柱间和斑最先选定的国家是砂之国，坐落在黄沙中的城市，因为糟糕的气候，其他国家的忍者如非必要，也很少涉足来到这里。

　　能够不畏艰难来到这里的只有想要跟砂之国做生意的商人们，他们为了砂之国的宝石与香料而来，前者出产于砂之国深处的山洞岩壁之中，后者是由生长在这块土地上的特殊作物烘焙而成，这些在其他的地方一克便能值上不少金钱，所以前往砂之国的商队为了这巨大的利益，不辞路途艰险带着自己的商品来到这里。

　　柱间和斑在木叶的暗部帮助下，作为行脚的商人混入了商队之中。毕竟，不是每个人都像是大商人那样，足够雇佣起一整支队伍保护着商队，所以小商人们大家在中介的引荐下一起雇佣着忍者与武士。假如运气足够好，一趟生意下来，肯定赚的盆满钵满。近年来，因为各国的对峙陷入了僵局，这样的小商队数不胜数，柱间和斑换了个模样混迹在他们中间，实在称不上惹人注目。

　　他们在火之国的边界，在中介的引荐下雇佣了名叫“椿木”的雇佣兵团，虽然说是兵团，但是总共也不过是七个忍者与武士。作为首领的，就是名叫椿木的家伙，是个实力还不错的忍者，在边界的雇佣兵中虽然算不上拔尖，却也有着相当的实力。他和自己的伙伴受雇保护着包括柱间、斑在内的十三个人，在交了钱的第二天，一行人就此走上了前往砂之国的道路。

　　柱间和斑所要前往的是位于砂忍村附近的山崖，要避开砂忍的耳目已经是件不容易的事情，但是更难捱的还是路上会经过的沙漠。明明已经是入了秋的时间，但是砂之国境内依旧十分炎热，几乎每日都是大晴天，老练的向导都是会让他们雇佣骆驼，带足路上饮用的水，为了防止日晒，人人还要披上斗篷。披上斗篷之后，脸上的细节就十分好遮掩了，斑和柱间就这样混迹在商队之中，柱间性格开朗已经能同其他人说上些话了，而斑为人冷静、慎重，则负责跟向导、椿木讨论行程上的一些问题。

　　出了边界，这支队伍已经在沙漠中跋涉了一天半，而作为他们目的地的砂忍村，路上还有两天的路程。在这样的道路上，他们运气好的话，能碰上绿洲补充着饮用水，如果运气不好，那就只能将能喝下来的水节省下来，好渡过漫长的时间。

　　柱间作为使用木遁的人，实力在这样的道路上不可避免的受到了压制，伴随着热度，他整个人的精神也都受到了些影响。

　　最好受的时候，莫过于天黑了下来，大家安营扎寨的时候。

　　他们的向导十分老练，在临近黄昏的时候，带他们来到了一处岩壁躲藏。毕竟这是砂之国的天然保护地带，如果随地露营，那么等待他们的，只有在熟睡的时候被移动的黄沙所掩盖。那些被风侵蚀的岩壁才是旅人最好的歇息处，岩壁遮挡了风沙，也让篝火容易升起。火焰会驱赶着在夜间行动的砂之国野兽们，让他们这些赶了一天路的人能够好好休息一下。

　　柱间栓好了自己和斑的坐骑，因为众人彼此之间还不够熟悉，在岩壁之下，相熟的人会各自升起篝火，在他栓坐骑的时候，斑升起了篝火，将头上的斗篷拉下，露出了他凌乱的头发。斑的脸色因为日头晒黑了一些，让消瘦下来的他看起来精神一些，他取出了水囊，丢给走过来的柱间。

　　“喝点水吧。”斑的声音有些沙哑。

　　“你不喝吗？”柱间喝了一口，拧好盖子丢回给斑。

　　斑摇了摇头，说道：“我之前有喝了一口。”

　　作为忍者，他们到底是身体强健许多，为了伪装成商人，在骆驼身上还要安置上一些货物，他们比照了其他商人买了食物和水，现在因为自律的饮水，现在都还剩下不少。

　　就在他们谈话之际，向导走了过来，在他们的篝火前径直坐下。

　　“运气不太好，可能会晚上一天才能到达砂忍村。”向导开门见山说道，他是个四十多岁的男人，脸上因为在沙漠上讨了几十年生活而变得黝黑，还有一道抓痕留在他的脸上，据说是狼留下来的。

　　“发生了什么事情？”斑冷静的问道。

　　“道路似乎有些偏移，我要看星星重新确定方向。”向导说道，“你们的水和粮食应该还够吧，我有提醒你们，多带上一天的水、粮。”

　　“勉勉强强。”斑保守的说着，他的目光紧盯着这个男人，说道：“所以，希望能像你说的那样，晚上一天就能到达目的地。其他人都带齐了吗？”

　　向导对于眼下的情况还是十分镇定，他说道：“带齐了。这只是个小问题，我只是提醒你们一下。”

　　柱间这个时候笑着插了句：“那真是谢谢你了，要不要跟我们一起吃些东西，我这里有老家特制的腌酱菜，很爽口的。”

　　因为得保证食物是可以吃的，所以在沙漠上，大多吃着像石头一样的干粮。喝一小口水，把干粮在嘴里含一阵，等它软成米糊一样再吃下去，这样的食物实在谈不上好吃。柱间从来不是亏待自己的人，用罐子装填了一些爽口的酱菜，虽然看上去是十分便宜的东西，但是里面放了少许的香料，纯粹是富人的享受。

　　这两天，柱间和斑就吃着它咽下那些干粮，现在为了获得更多的讯息，柱间慷慨的同向导分享着，两个人在篝火前聊起了天，斑不时说上两句话，好表明自己不是一个木头人。

　　“嚯，你这个东西，味道可真不错。”向导边吃着东西，边称赞道。

　　“出门在外讨生活已经很辛苦了，还是不要在吃上亏待自己，”柱间笑着同他说道，“我还是第一次来到砂之国，之前都听闻着说是气候非常糟糕的地方，现在看来，那些人还真没有夸张。”他边说着边叹了口气，向导拍着他的肩膀以示安慰。

　　“别抱怨了，我都来到这里二十几年了。”他小心的拧开水囊，喝了一口水，然后继续说道：“这地方只有一个好处，安全，没人愿意来这个鸟不拉屎的地方来跟人打仗。再加上你们这帮贪心的家伙总是不忘挣钱，只要放机灵点，在这个国家还是不错的。”

　　“你说的也不是没有道理，之前确实各个地方都在打仗呢。”柱间叹了口气，向导瞥了眼他，取笑道：“小兄弟，说话这么老气横秋，打仗的时候，你还是个孩子吧。”

　　柱间哈哈大笑：“我也是吃过苦的人。”

　　斑在这时补充了一句：“不是吃过苦的人，也不会来到这里做生意吧。”

　　“也是。”向导又吃了几口酱菜，嘴里的味道让他的神色更缓和了些，“不是吃过苦的人，谁会受得了这里。对了……你们两个人是兄弟吗？”

　　柱间说：“我们看上去像吗，哈哈？”

　　斑说：“是朋友，因为关系很好，搭伙做生意。”

　　“哦，原来是朋友。”向导漫不经心的说：“我还以为你们是兄弟呢。”他努努嘴，比了比其他雇佣他的人，“那对就是兄弟，那五个家伙是亲戚，讨生活的夫妻俩……不是过命的交情，谁敢跟别人搭伙来这里。”

　　就在这个时候，远远的听着狼嚎叫的声音，向导站起来，说道：“点个大火堆，它们看到火，一般是不敢靠近的。”

　　闲聊暂时结束，柱间两个人帮忙着拗些干枯的树枝来烧，在向导的指挥下，几个人的篝火合在了一处，大家围坐成一个圈，看起来团结不少。那向导这个时候又坐到了他们旁边，位置有些挤，斑向外坐了些，让柱间不用跟向导肩并肩挤着。

　　随着夜色降临，原本炎热的沙漠一下子变了副脸孔，夜风吹来的时候，寒冷的空气让衣服穿的少的人打了个哆嗦。

　　“这里的天气就是这样。”向导把自己的斗篷拉上来，而柱间在这个时候反而恢复了精神，他坐直，又开始同向导聊着天：“这里还有什么野兽的嚎叫吗？”

　　“除了狼，也没有了。”向导收起脸上的笑容，“可是，只是狼就够了。”

　　这是，椿木打断了他们，说：“别狼来狼去的，晦气。”

　　向导冷冰冰的笑了，转移了话题：“你们是做什么生意的？”

　　柱间马上回答道：“什么生意都做一些，什么赚钱做什么。之前，就找些可爱的宠物卖给贵族，现在的话……”

　　“我们的老主顾总是用香料，侍奉他的时候也了解了些，就跑过来了。”

　　向导说：“现在的年轻人，可真是拍着脑袋就做事。”

　　柱间跟着哭丧着脸说：“可不是嘛。”

　　柱间接着又拐着弯打听些事情，九尾的习性，他们根据陆陆续续的情报已经有了些大概。狡猾的九尾会不定时的骚扰着人类的居所，大多数都是在夜晚的时候，没有人见过体型巨大的九尾是如何转移它的阵地的，只是它骚扰之后就会换一个地方。自从上次被柱间他们惊动之后，九尾换了四五个地方，就传闻来看，也隐约有野兽的嚎叫声。柱间假借了讨好贵族的名义，询问了下砂之国才有的兽类，又询问最近的道路是不是安全。一旁的斑帮衬着补充着他话语中的漏洞，两个人一搭一唱，和向导也算是聊的比较投入，引得旁边的人也忍不住说上两句话。

　　“不是说，有人看到砂忍村附近有妖怪出没吗？”有一个人忽然说道。

　　向导说：“什么妖怪？那里可是砂忍村，那些忍者可不是吃素的。”

　　“忍者对妖怪还能有用吗？”那个人问道。

　　椿木冷笑一声，说道：“那是你没见过厉害的忍者。好了，该休息了，明天还要赶路呢。”

　　那个人悻悻摸了摸鼻子，开始从自己的行囊里抽出毯子，而雇佣兵的那些人则开始划分晚上守夜的职责，柱间还想要问那个人一些事情，但是被斑拉了一下衣袖。

　　斑的声音轻飘飘传到他耳边，说道：“不要问了，他们会起怀疑的。”他在接近后，立刻就跟柱间分开，只有耳边那微弱的痒意才能证明刚才那句话不是虚幻，柱间搓着自己的手，然后摸了摸自己的耳朵，他心里不想在意那一下的接近，可是耳朵的痒意却提醒他不要自欺欺人。

　　斑这个时候拿回了毯子，看到柱间这个样子，只能将毯子抛过去，说道：“接住，找个靠里面点的位置。”

　　柱间本能的接住毯子，知道自己的愣神被斑意识到了，他觉得有些尴尬，只能会问一句：“你呢？”

　　斑勉强露出了笑容，安抚着柱间，说道：“你不适应这里的环境，需要好好养一下精神，之后还有麻烦的事情呢。”

　　柱间知道他指的是九尾的事情，只能点了点头，抱着嗓子，靠着岩壁闭目养神。

 

　　幕 一零一

　　夜晚的风声中传来了不安的骚动，还在睡梦中的柱间在下一刻睁开了眼睛，映入眼帘的是砂之国的夜空。

　　深沉的黑色就像是歌舞伎演出时的幕布，今晚的夜空之中月亮亮的过分，饱满的像一只圆盘，原本是十分迷人的景色，却因为空气中的危险氛围而让柱间无心欣赏。他无意引起太多人的注意，于是装作是被惊醒的那样睁开了眼睛，他第一时间用目光寻找着斑的行迹，却扑了个空。柱间的背在一瞬间挺直了起来，他问道：“发生了什么事？”他揉着自己的眼睛，边警惕着打量着目光所及的事物。

　　“别吵，狼。”向导也是醒着的，站在距离柱间不远的位置，显然……他并不擅长战斗，正握着短刀的他手不自觉的颤抖着，他的目光没有因为柱间的提问而转移到他的身上，而是带着恐惧的望着在柱间右手的方向。在那里，原本拴着他们的坐骑。

　　“我的同伴呢？”

　　“鬼知道他去哪里了。”向导回答道。

　　这让柱间的心蓦然沉了下来，他坐起身，还好并没有看着他，不然一定会惊讶他的速度过于迅速。

　　少了岩壁的遮挡，明亮的月辉下，群狼的身影变得十分清晰，它们至少也有二十多头，正因为篝火的阻隔而有些畏惧。坐骑也被守夜的人牵了回来，不然它们会成为狼群的食物，而他们只能被困在这个可怕的地方。

　　没有斑的行迹，斑去了哪里？狼群是怎么来到的？

　　这些简直是一个个的谜团，还纠缠在了一起。

　　当务之急，是解决眼下的麻烦。首领椿木并不想跟狼群开战，毕竟这意味着他们至少会出现一些人员的损伤，他的手上结着印，朝着狼群喷出了火球，巨大的火球从他口中飞了出去，随后一头被火点燃的狼朝他们扑了过来，椿木的手下飞起一脚将它踢了出去，飞出去的狼撒着血落在了不远的地上，马上就被自己的同伴拆分开。

　　向导冷笑道：“你为什么要激怒它们？”

　　椿木恼怒的说：“不然要跟它们对峙一晚上吗？”

　　向导：“那是最方便的解决办法，现在你激怒了它们，这件事没有那么好善了。”

　　椿木痛恨这个向导没有及早说出这句话：“你这个放马后炮的家伙，你如果不是被狼群吓尿了，干什么不早点说出这些。”

　　“我怎么知道你们一点经验都没有，还收取这样贵的价格。”

　　一旁的商户说：“你们能不能不要吵了，现在不是吵的时候。”

　　向导说道：“你们现在拿着火把，如果有狼冲过来，就用火把驱赶它们，而椿木首领，你和你的手下要负责解决它们中比较冲动的那几个。”

　　柱间没有说话，他虽然很想找到斑的身影，但是他并不确定这些人是否能够对付这些狼群。他最好是在隐藏身份的同时，陪这帮人一起熬过这一关。他像向导说的那样，手持着火把同狼群对峙着，在他们的队伍还没有形成的时候，三头狼刨着地，飞快的朝这里冲了过来，在椿木的队员中，还有一名医疗忍者，所以真正的战力只有六个人。他们中三人手持着手里剑，两人擅长体术，椿木则用忍术防御着。

　　狼群在见血后，对着月亮嚎叫着，向导的脸色更差了些。

　　“它们这是在叫其他的同伴，见鬼。这只是一小部分狼群吗？”

　　没有人能回答他这么恐怖的问题，柱间维持着沉默，手持着火把，驱赶着那些刁钻的想要从缝隙钻入人群中肆虐的狼群。他的火把打在一头狼的脸上，狼哀嚎一声退了下去，绿色的眼睛仇恨着盯着柱间。

　　今天的夜晚注定很长，随着狼的嚎叫声此起彼伏的响起，所有人的脸色都跟着变差了。

　　来了更多的狼，很棘手，柱间心中已经做好了暴露身份的打算。

　　随着一个人的惨叫，椿木的队员出现了受伤的人，虽然咬伤他的狼很快被同伴解决，但是因为他的受伤，在防守的圈子里，顿时就出现了一个缺口。柱间迅速补了上去，这让椿木多看了他一眼，问道：“会什么？”

　　“会用手里剑。”柱间直接捡起了地上的手里剑，握在手上。因为他的加入，椿木这才留心到他的同伴少了一个人，说道：“那个家伙……你的同伴是不是卷了你的东西跑了？”

　　柱间耸了耸肩，说道：“可能是吧。你们是什么时候发现他不在的？”他没有什么东西可让斑卷走的，斑消失的原因最有可能的是……九尾。这才是让柱间担忧的原因，斑如果去寻找了九尾，为什么不直接叫醒他呢？

　　“突然就不见了……你们究竟是什么人？”椿木警惕的看着他，如果不是狼群来了，他根本就没发现什么时候少了这样一个人，甚至连带走坐骑的时候都没有惊动他们，这份能力简直是如同鬼魅一样。

　　就在他的怀疑大增时，狼群再度发起了进攻。柱间手起刀落，手里剑精准的割断了狼的喉咙，他飞起一脚将带血的狼踢了出去，让那些饥饿的狼群吃掉自己的同伴。在他们彰显出足够多的强大时，饱腹感会让有一些狼群退去。柱间这边守的滴水不漏，可是还是有其他人出现了伤亡，柱间看着椿木，说道：“快点用豪火球之术。”

　　椿木不耐烦看了他一眼，说道：“我可是水之国的忍者！”

　　柱间多看了他一眼，说道：“那你也挺不容易的。”毕竟水之国的叛忍来到这个地方，只能使用低级的火遁，他们这次也的确是吃了大亏。

　　就在很快就要守不住的时候，柱间忽然听到了一声野兽的咆哮，那声音就像是闷雷滚过一样，原本还在凶猛进攻的狼群一瞬间变得畏惧，柱间则立刻跃起，朝着岩壁上面攀爬而去，只是一个呼吸，他就站在了高处。天空上的月亮因为这声野兽的咆哮而泛出血一样的颜色，柱间目光快速的逡巡四周，然后迅速在一方窥见了隐约的火光。

　　是斑的火遁，他甚至还发现了九尾！

　　柱间的目光落在地上艰难的战斗上，狼群已经退去了大半，他飞快的落下，他下落的过程中，两只狼高高跃起想要咬着他的腿，柱间的身影在空中一个转身，接连的两下飞踢，让倒飞出去的狼又撞飞了两只同伴。

　　如今，队伍的防守已经游刃有余，柱间飞快的回到自己的坐骑旁，带上水壶和干粮，想要向斑的方向冲去。

　　在离去的过程中，他的双手迅速结印，查克拉比往日耗费的更多，但是粗壮的藤木还是拔地而起，不仅将意图撞入的狼群丢了出去，纠结起来的藤木，就像是一个保护罩，将里面的人保护起来。这样就不用担心这里的人的安全，柱间朝着斑的方向飞奔而去。深夜的沙漠，夜风就像是刀子一样割着脸颊，柱间的内心十分紧张，他简直想要质问斑，究竟是发什么疯，为什么要独自一人去面对九尾。

　　他使尽了全身的气力去赶路，也距离斑和九尾的地方越来越近，九尾恐怖的查克拉散布在空气之中，在柱间目光所及的地方，几乎不能见到什么活物敢停留在这里。

　　斑的忍术并不受到沙漠的局限，火焰就像是海洋那样，意图包围着九尾，其中夹杂着黑色的火焰，那危险的火焰即使是九尾也能感觉到皮肉的疼痛。斑的手上则持着巨大的扇子与长刀，扇子混合着查克拉，助着风中的火势，而长刀则不是的砍在九尾的身上，即便是这样战斗着，斑还是遍体鳞伤。柱间在下一刻进入了仙人模式，仙术随着他手上的结印被使出，巨大的鸟居从异界被召唤出来，朝着九尾覆压下来。

　　“熟悉的查克拉，果然还是上次的讨厌人类。”九尾说着话，朝着柱间召唤的鸟居拍去，它的尾巴在风中摆动着，掀起的狂风在无声之中同柱间的力量对抗着。鸟居在对峙之中，歪歪的降落在地上，只是压住了九尾的一只前爪。疼痛让九尾不耐烦的咆哮出声，它的右爪迅速的朝柱间、斑拍打过来，斑明显因为伤势而步伐迟缓，柱间只能飞身上前想要将他带离九尾的爪子。

　　九尾就在此时吐出了尾兽玉，柱间飞快的召唤出罗生门抵达着尾兽玉，却还是在对冲的威力中和斑一起倒在了黄沙里。

　　九尾立刻挣脱出了鸟居，就在这个时候，柱间迅速打开了水户给他的卷轴，卷轴快速吸收着柱间的查克拉，而封印的阵法则意图将九尾吸入自己的内部之中。这强大的吸引力即使是九尾也觉得恐慌不已，它想要挣脱逃出去，但是身形却在其中不由的变小，柱间疯狂的转换出仙力，这股力量最终将九尾拖拽入封印之中，柱间迅速的将卷轴封好，放在随身所带的匣中。

　　他倒在地上，变成了普通人的模样，一旁的斑喘息着询问：“这是什么？”

　　“水户的封印卷轴。没这么简单，我们的时间不多，得带着这玩意去没什么人烟的地方。”柱间话虽然这么说，但是这个时候已经找不到力气，他只能歪过头看斑。

　　斑觉察到他的目光，说道：“你在怪我吗？觉察到九尾，但是没有告诉你，反而自己跑了过来。”

　　“我怎么敢怪你。你都认为自己可以抓住九尾了……”柱间没有克制自己的语气，“你是想来找死吗？”哪怕吃了一嘴风沙，柱间都不想忍耐自己的怒气，“死在九尾的爪子下，有什么好处？能成仙还是能成佛？”

　　斑淡淡的说道：“能够像个忍者那样的离开人世。”

　　“胡说八道！”

　　“我做下的那些事情，又有什么颜面留在这个人世上。即使你原谅了我，父亲也不再责怪我，但是我没有办法原谅我自己。”

　　柱间被斑这些话震惊地整个脑袋都在轰鸣，他只能喃喃道：“你在说什么呢，混账东西。”

　　他不知道是哪里来的力气，坐起了身，明明透支之下，整个身体都在疼痛着，但是怒气难遏的他，还是一拳打在了斑的脸上：“你怎么敢有这样的想法！”他本来想要打出下一拳，可是斑肿胀着脸，直面着他，那双有着三枚勾玉的眼神痴痴的看着他，柱间已经挥出的拳头停住了。

　　“你说我们还是朋友，我这样的人，还能够做你的朋友吗？还能够回到从前吗？”斑喃喃自语道，“我察觉到九尾的气息，鬼使神差的跑了过来，脑子里都是这样的想法。”

　　“不准想！”柱间愤怒的说道。

　　“你答应过我的事情，就要这样失约吗，说当辉夜的好兄长，这些都是屁话吗？”柱间一拳砸在了斑的脸旁，说道：“觉得对不起的话，就再去找个爱的人啊！这样作为朋友，我也能够真心实意的祝福你。你还年轻啊，蠢货，要为了我这样的人就放弃追寻快乐吗？”

　　斑似乎被柱间所说的话震惊到了，他看着柱间，说着这样话的人，他的嘴唇翕张着，最后哽咽着说：“我，我不想失约。”

　　“那跟我保证，下次我们一起对付九尾。”

　　“……我保证。”

　　柱间重新倒在了一旁，胸口剧烈起伏着，他现在没办法看到斑的神情，只能听到斑说道：“柱间，我也能够再追寻快乐吗？”

　　“屁话。当然能。”

　　斑露出了一丝微笑：是的，他还能。

　　只是说着那样话语的柱间，对于他这样的人，都能心无芥蒂的祝福，希望他快乐……他怎么能够放开。

　　斑闭上了眼睛。

　　“柱间，谢谢你。”  
　　  
　  
　　幕 一零二

　　躺在沙漠的地上，除了担心狼群，还要担心就这样被冻死。

　　柱间躺着等待体力恢复之后，坐起身，开始拿着随身携带的伤药给斑的伤口进行简单的处理。斑的伤势比较严重，只是随着柱间的动作睁开眼，柱间询问道：“伤势怎么样，坐的起来吗？”

　　斑沉默了一下说：“有点困难，我肋骨断了两根，身上的皮肉伤也有些多。”

　　柱间三下五除二给他脱了外面的衣服，让斑裸着上身给他包扎，柱间用绷带替斑在胸腹上缠绕一周，然后开始上药，伤药有些刺激性的感觉，让斑忍不住皱了眉头。

　　柱间数落他：“你现在知道痛了吗？”

　　斑只能苦笑说：“知道痛了，你轻一点。”

　　柱间冷笑着给他包扎，并没有理会那句轻一点，斑忍耐了一会，然后问道：“你醒来的时候，就追过来了？”

　　“有狼来了，我就醒了。不然，大概只能给你收拾了。”柱间想到这里，又感觉到一阵后怕，他跟着斑出来了，结果到头来，斑死在了砂之国，他怎么对得起斑，又怎么对得起田岛，想到这里，柱间心里就越发生气斑自找死路。

　　“你不要生气了……”斑有些苦恼地说着，“我再也不敢了。”

　　“你就没想过田岛、没想过泉奈吗？”柱间恨恨说着。

　　斑抬眼望着天空，叹了口气，然后沉默着。柱间虽然知道斑不会再犯，但是暴怒过后的后怕又让事后的怒气变得更盛，他都不知道斑竟然还有着这样的想法。

　　看着柱间的脸色不太好，沉默的斑只能强撑起身子，说道：“我知道错了，真的知道了，你千万不要把这件事透露给他们。”

　　柱间面色不善的点了点头，问道：“你还觉得有哪里不舒服的嘛？”

　　斑摇了摇头，他抬手指着一个方向，说道：“我们去那里吧。我把坐骑拴在那里了，我们接下来要干什么？”

　　柱间站起身，他伸出手，让斑借力站了起来。斑把自己的外套穿上，他们两个人这时候一身的风沙，狼狈得不行，而柱间虽然没受伤，但是查克拉少有的被使用一空，现在虽然在快速的恢复，但是不免有些步履飘忽。两个人只能互相搀扶着踩在松软的砂上，柱间抹了一把脸，说道：“现在就是找个地方把九尾困起来……卷轴的力量很快会失效的，等到它跑出来，下次要逮住它就要小心了。”

　　“没有其他的办法吗？”

　　“没有，它太强大了，只能暂时用这样的办法了。”柱间叹了口气，想到鸟居竟然只能控制住九尾的一只爪子，虽然这次的地形对他不利，但是这个结果也实在是让人挫败。

　　“总会有办法的。”斑安慰着柱间，他带着路，他们现在因为九尾的事情，已经不能回到队伍中了，只能凭借着来时的印象朝着边境而去，还好他们在聊天的过程中大致学会了借用星星辨识方向的办法。

　　斑将坐骑栓的很牢，柱间先是喂它喝了点水，然后又喂了些吃的，就和斑一起坐在它旁边等待着它休息好。

　　尽管在月辉下，星星不是很明显，但是忍者的目力还是能够隐约看见那些被月光衬得黯淡的星辰，选好了方向，他们在太阳升起之前，戴上兜帽朝着来时的方向而去。这两天的路程也不是那么轻易，唯一值得庆幸的是，他们的水准备的还算充分。在第二天的时候，遍体鳞伤的斑开始发起了低烧，对此，他和柱间都有些无可奈何，毕竟这也是身体自愈的一种征兆，只是它同样也消耗着斑所剩不多的体力。

　　第一天格外的难捱，两个人同骑在一头骆驼上，虽然造成的困扰并不大，但是柱间还是要费些心思，让能记得路线的斑保持着清醒。

　　斑在昏昏沉沉中带着路，中间几次柱间让他喝水，他都拒绝了。最后，柱间只能用布巾沾了些水，不断的让斑抹着嘴唇。

　　在临近黄昏的时候，他们总算找到了曾经睡过一夜的岩壁，那是他们出发第一天晚上休息的地方，来到这里，证明他们还有一天的路程就到了边界。柱间先跳下了骆驼，把斑扶了下来，斑努力想要站定，但是软的像苗条一样的腿并不能够支撑他的身体，最后他只能被柱间搀扶着。柱间搜罗了周围干枯的可燃物，而斑则在背阴处闭目休息，持续的低烧带走了他的水分和体力，现在让他能够支撑的只是一个念头，得把柱间带出沙漠。

　　斑睁着眼，想要努力看清天空，这个时候，升起篝火的柱间带来了一些水和吃的。

　　“你再难受，也至少要吃一点。”柱间把水囊送到了斑的嘴边，斑掰了一点干粮，和水一起放在嘴巴里。他的嘴巴里已经热的吃不出什么味道，现在只是凭借着毅力维持着清醒。

　　“你先休息一下，等星星都出现了，我就叫醒你。”

　　“那就多谢你了……”斑闭上眼睛，他的意识在蒙昧之间浮沉着，即使是闭上了眼睛，可是柱间的存在感依旧强烈，他的意识明明十分昏沉，却可以清晰的在脑中勾勒出属于柱间的样子。

　　昨天晚上暴怒的柱间，说着要祝福着他的柱间，那些话语在他的心头萦绕，他根本没有办法忘记柱间说的每一句话。

　　他是那么的爱着柱间，将自己心头的秘密隐藏了那么久，曾几何时，他确实不希望柱间有一丝一毫的烦恼。

　　“柱间……”斑无意识的将名字喊出了声。

　　柱间闻声低头，却发现斑仍旧是闭着眼睛，这让柱间一时不知道该怎么办。

　　当做完全不知道吗？毕竟，即使一个人下定决心，要摆脱不伦的痴恋，可是毕竟为时久矣，想要一下子放弃也是根本不可能的。柱间不怀疑斑的决心，却也知道什么事情都没有那么轻易。

　　如果当做不知道，那么他们就依然是朋友，等待着时间将斑心里的他一点点抹去，等待着想开了的斑再也不会执念过去的人。

　　柱间内心叹了一口气，他抬头望了一下天空，砂之国的天总是黑的格外快，这个时候，已经能够看到点点星光在天际闪现。他伸手推了一下斑，说道：“斑，星星出现了。”

　　斑一下子还没有清醒，柱间又稍微推了他两下，斑才睁开了自己的眼睛，他无意识的说着：“今天的夜空……很好。”这片夜空之下，有柱间在陪着他。

　　“是啊，是挺好的。”柱间随便附和着，然后取出水囊，凑在了斑的嘴边，稍微倾倒一点出来。

　　水滋润了斑干涩的嘴唇，也让他昏沉的脑子清醒了一些，斑深吸了一口气，说道：“我看一下……”他有些艰难的转着身体，确认着星星的方向，最后指着一处说道，“就是那个地方，那里是边界。”

　　柱间记着他手指着的方向，然后点了点头，说道：“我知道了，你休息吧。”

　　斑这个时候咳嗽了一声，柱间替他把毯子掖好，斑觉得温暖了一些，然后抱着毯子坐直了身体，说道：“我能自理，你不用照顾我。”

　　“见外什么呢，我们是朋友不是吗？”柱间不满地说道。

　　“我们是朋友，”斑重新闭上了眼睛，“但是父亲一定不希望我因病距离你太近……我们需要合适的距离，柱间，这些都是以前的我不懂的。”

柱间想起了远在宇智波的田岛，他的不满就像是一下子被放掉气的皮球，他说着：“你……你说的没错。”他坐远了些，看着虚弱的斑，一时也没有了睡意，只能望着这片天空，等待着天明。

 

　　经过一夜的休息，因为冷热的交替温差，斑的情况没有好转，反而更严重了一些。  
　　  
　　第二天，想要上骆驼的斑几乎摔在地上，柱间只能扶着他上了骆驼，但是体力的流失让斑的身形在骆驼上摇摇欲坠，随着太阳出来，砂面上的高温即使是柱间也有些顶不住，更别提重伤又生病的斑。没有办法的柱间，只能将多余的衣物撕扯成布条，把斑同自己绑在一起，这样斑的力量转移到他的身上，两个人这样前行了大半天，斑已经接近昏迷。  
　　  
　　比较值得庆幸的是，他们总算在天黑之前赶到了边界，在城门关上之前，进入到了城镇里。  
　　  
　　从骆驼上下来之后，柱间背着斑去寻找大夫。在这里，并没有什么医术高明的大夫，有的只有三两个赤脚大夫，毕竟这里从来没有什么富豪，居住在这里的都是在这里讨生活的人，三教九流什么样的人都有。大夫所能做的，只是帮斑重新处理了一下伤口，因为当时处理的环境不够卫生，柱间又包的十分潦草，已经有几处化脓，那位大夫边抱怨着柱间边替斑处理着创口。脓水被药水清洗掉，昏迷中的斑疼得拧起了眉毛，水已经灌不进去，大夫指使着柱间说：“给他嘴唇上抹点水，他现在体内水分流失的厉害。”  
　　  
　　柱间被他提醒，按照他说的给斑的嘴唇上抹上一点水，水很快渗了进去，柱间于是一遍又一遍的抹着。  
　　  
　　大夫替斑重新固定了肋骨，处理完伤口，问道：“你们是在沙漠里碰到什么了？搞成这个样子！”  
　　  
　　“碰到狼群了……”柱间心虚地说，“他受伤的比较厉害。”  
　　  
　　“那也亏你们命大。”大夫边说着，边在他后面的药柜里抓着药，寥寥草草的包了五六包，“拿到旅店里煎吧，这三天都不要离开这里，他吃不消。”柱间点了点头，大夫又仔细嘱咐了他怎么煎药，才让他找两个伙夫，把根本不能走动的斑抬到旅店里。因为斑看上去情况严重，旅店多收了双倍的住宿费才肯让他们住进来，柱间没有多要一间房，因为怕斑突然有什么情况，他只能在地上多铺一床被子，就近照顾着。

　　  
　　  
　　幕 一零三

　　柱间还没有见过斑这么狼狈的时候，哪怕是跟他对打的时候，斑也没有伤得这么严重过。

　　宇智波大概是柱间印象里最安静的病人，就是怕给人添麻烦一样，即使是十分难受，也都是会忍耐着，不发出什么声音，田岛是这样，斑同样也是这样。

　　升起的月亮比起跟九尾打斗的那个晚上，缺了个小口，柱间检查了一下匣子里的封印，封印九尾的查克拉正一点一滴的被消耗着，提醒他快点想个万全的地方将这个不安定的因素封印起来。就在这个时候，房门被敲响了，是帮忙煎药的伙计带来了药和柱间的晚饭。在这样的小旅店，只要是钱花够了，服务还是相当周到的。

　　柱间拉开了门，接过托盘。之前他检查了一下斑身上的热度，高温还是没有从斑的身上褪去，于是他又多花了些钱，让小二准备一小桶水给他。

　　在这个地方，想要水都要一车车的从不远的城镇中运来，因而即使是一小桶水也不便宜。

　　柱间把斑的上衣脱了个干净，如果是斑清醒的时候，肯定又要说他们要保持什么距离。可是开什么玩笑，这个时候还能讲究这种事情吗？

　　沾了水的手巾擦拭过斑绷带外的皮肤，还有脸颊、额头，斑因为这一阵难得的清凉而呻吟一声。柱间看着他身上的伤势，叹了口气，他怎么也想不到，斑还会有轻生的想法，好在这个想法过去了，他不需要再多担心了。

　　这个时候，柱间才有空吃了点东西。肚子饱了，可是柱间又有了新麻烦，他得把凉过后的汤药喂给斑。

　　他把斑的后背垫高，使得汤药能够顺着喉咙下去，但是问题是，柱间要用什么办法才能让斑张开嘴吃药呢。他用汤匙拨了拨斑的嘴唇，斑在昏迷的时候还在贯彻着一个忍者的谨慎，把自己的牙关紧紧咬着，柱间没有一点机会把汤药灌进去。

　　当务之急，就是让斑喝下药，不然热度没办法退下去。

　　柱间盯着昏迷过去的斑，看着这个前几日还在自己面前意图轻生的家伙。他想到了个办法，可是心头难免有些纠结，毕竟他和斑不仅仅是朋友，他们之间还有斑的父亲——田岛。田岛如果知道他药做的事情，肯定会相当的不高兴，毕竟斑曾经头脑不清晰的喜欢上自己的朋友兼继母。

　　柱间无意识的用汤匙拨着已经变得温热的汤药，如果药凉了，那药效就要减退了，给他时间可不多。

　　他想到斑两天前的刻意闪避，如果是斑本人，想必也是不情愿用这样的方法的吧。会说着什么，他们要刻意保持距离的话，只是眼睁睁看着自己的朋友因为高烧而脱水，这还能叫做朋友吗？

　　柱间这样想着，干脆心一横，把碗凑到唇边，喊着一口苦涩的药汁，用手托起斑。他的嘴唇贴了上去，药汁不可避免的因为舌头的探出而漏出了些，但是随后柱间的舌头顶开了斑的牙齿，药汁从他的口中被渡了过去，药汁因为斑被扶起，顺着喉咙流了下去。柱间和斑分开了嘴唇，抬高了斑的下巴，然后顺手抹去了斑唇边溢出来的药汁。他满嘴苦涩的味道，滋味实在是称不上好受，但是谢天谢地，斑总算能把药喝下去了。

　　接着，柱间缓了口气，又如法炮制的把药汁给斑喂了下去。斑的嘴唇因为药汁的滋润而少了些干皮，柱间用手背擦了擦自己的嘴唇，试图去无视心头的那份古怪滋味。

　　柱间站起身，去收拾好房间内散乱放置的行李，将心理的感觉强行压下，他需要收拾的东西也不少，有些在沙漠中损坏的东西还可以扔掉。柱间手上的动作不停，但是内心还是像一团被随意丢在地上的纸张，纠结不堪。

　　就在这个时候，斑的声音打破了房间内奇怪的安静，似乎是因为伤口的疼痛，斑呻吟出声，那含糊的话语却很难听的明白。柱间忙丢开手里的东西，来到斑的面前，斑的眼睛惺忪着，他分明是强撑着疲倦醒过来，连眼神都没有对焦，只是空茫的望着房间的天花板，他想要挣扎着起来，却始终没有什么力气。柱间坐了下来，问道：“斑，你怎么了？是哪里不舒服吗？要喝水吗？”

　　“柱间……”斑听到了柱间的声音，动作停了下来，他试图去寻找柱间，却因为力气不够，而始终只能看着天花板，他又试着偏侧着头，在看到柱间的肩膀后，斑就像找到了自己的主心骨：“柱间，你在……这里。我们出来了吗？你……没事吧？”

　　柱间没有得到回答，反而拿到了一堆问题，他有些哭笑不得，却也知道斑是在担心他，于是说道：“我们出来了，我没事，但是你有事情。”

　　“那就好……”斑长出了口气，“你没事就好了。”斑躺在那里，因为长出一口气而整个人轻松了下来，但是他的脸颊已经因为热度而被烧红，柱间皱着眉头，重新打湿了手巾，替斑擦拭着额头。斑因为额头上的清凉而闭上了眼睛，却忍不住伸手去触碰柱间放在手巾上的手。柱间只感觉到自己的手背被斑滚烫的手心包覆住，那感觉让他瑟缩了手，可是斑就像是怕他逃开，握得更紧了些。

　　如果柱间想要挣脱，就得甩开斑的手，可是这个时候的柱间，怎样都做不出这样的动作。

　　“柱间，你没事，真好。”斑露出了笑容，他将柱间的手带到自己的脸颊边，那贴上来的手背因为被水浸过后，有着沁人心脾的清凉，斑原本拧起来的眉头也松弛了下来。他说道：“我真的好怕……会连累你……困在那个鬼地方……我或许，应该让你把我丢在那里。”

　　“胡说什么，你也很重要，不要再说这样的傻话了。”柱间忍不住说道，却还是没有抽回自己的手，“我们是朋友不是吗，你难道要我背负朋友的死来离开那个地方吗？”

　　热度瓦解了斑的理智，他听着柱间带着气愤的话，模糊的意识让他将内心的话透露出来：“柱间，你这么好……我要怎么……放开你？我放不开……”

　　柱间伸手捂住了斑的嘴唇，柔声说道：“斑，你好好休息，你只是病了，难受了……”他沉默着将自己的手从斑那里抽了出来，人却还是守护在斑的旁边，他感觉到斑湿热的鼻息喷在自己的手背上，斑因为他的阻拦，最终还是没有把心里的话尽数说完。而斑能做的，也只有伸手握住柱间的手腕，就像是寻找一个支撑。柱间慢慢松开捂着斑嘴唇的手，却放任斑握着自己的手腕，斑的呼吸由一开始的激动，渐渐变得平缓。

　　他又睡了过去，而柱间看着睡去的斑，伸手拨开他被汗水沾湿的头发，注视着斑消瘦的脸颊。

　　热度和病痛让斑的脸十分憔悴，只是因为先前的一阵安抚而显得神色平静。柱间已经很久很久，没有这么长的时间关注着另外一个人，他看到斑眉间因为皱眉而出现的纹路，看到斑的皮肤因为这几天的风沙而变得沧桑和暗沉，在被子下的身体更因为战斗而出现了许多伤痕，明明是田岛的儿子，似乎是长得更像过世的母亲，两个人最相似的，莫过于是面对病痛时候的骄傲。

　　柱间面对斑坐了许久，最后还是在试探了一下斑额头上的温度后，到自己的位置上休息。

　　虽然并没有什么伤势，可是这几日下来，即使是他也觉得精力透支。

　　柱间直接躺在床铺上，闭上了眼睛，没一会就睡了过去。

　　

　　他这样一觉就到了天明，窗外的叫卖声是最好的闹钟，柱间被临街的喧闹声叫醒，睁开眼的时候，已经是日上三竿的时候了。

　　他赶忙起来查看斑的状况，谢天谢地的是，斑的气色要好多了，就在柱间伸手要测斑额头温度的时候，斑直接睁开了眼睛。

　　柱间被斑那双突然睁开的黑色眼睛吓了一跳，缩回手，说道：“你怎么都不出声的？”

　　斑露出了点笑意，说道：“我本来在睡，突然感觉到有人接近我……结果一睁开眼，看到是你。”

　　“你的警惕心还是那么重。”柱间夸了他一句，知道斑的热度已经退了下来，就打开门拉着铃，让小二去煎早上的药。

　　“我们……这是到了城镇了吗？”斑问道。

　　“你不记得了吗？昨天你还醒过来一次……”柱间随口问了回去。

　　斑沉默了下来，似乎是在回想昨天的记忆，他闭上眼睛，在昏沉中发生的事情，就像是梦境一样让人无法推测。斑有梦到光怪陆离的梦，有梦见自己正在被火烤着，又梦见了柱间让他握住了手，因为太过虚幻，他把它一并归为了梦。最后斑说道：“我没有印象了，我只记得那一片黄沙好像一直没有头，最后实在受不了，昏了过去。”

　　“昏过去就昏过去吧。”柱间想起昨天斑对自己说的那些，想要是斑以为是梦，才说出那样的“梦话”。

　　“真是辛苦你了。”斑感谢道。

　　柱间摆了摆手，说道：“谢什么，一家人。待会好好吃药吧……”

　　这件事就这样轻描淡写的被揭了过去，斑热度退了之后，忍者过硬的素质就显现了出来，加上几贴药被他喝了下去，又重新换了刀伤药，三天之内已经能够正常的走动，只是短时间内不适宜跟人动手。

　　斑的恢复让柱间的压力一轻，已经着手安排去涡之国的行程安排。所谓的行程准备，也就是坐骑和换洗的衣服，能用钱解决的事情，对于他们来说都不是问题。

　　离开城镇的那一天，天气不错，斑和柱间又重新踏上了新的目标。

　　

　　幕 一零四

　　从这里到涡之国的路程要复杂一些，加上斑身上的伤势，即使要赶路也要顾及到斑的身体，柱间两个人走走停停，等到了涡之国的海岸边，已经是三天后的事情。

　　时间对于他们来说，还算得上是宽裕，距离九尾突破卷轴封印的时间，大概还剩下七天。

　　柱间在过来的时候，有提前经过快信通知旋涡水户，如果路程上没有耽搁的话，旋涡水户应该已经收到了消息。

　　涡之国的地界并不算大，充其量只有所在的那座小岛和小岛口岸的周边。柱间他们一路赶来，现在已经能够嗅到海风的味道，空气中的潮意甚重，柱间抬头看了看天色，觉得也许不久大概要下雨了。

　　旋涡水户果然提前收到了消息，等到柱间进城来到前往涡之岛的口岸的时候，旋涡水户已经等待在了那里。

　　一别经年，旋涡水户也不再是当初那个清丽的少女模样，她头上戴着华美的金饰，身上穿着旋涡一族的族服，稍加修饰的脸庞看上去有着耀眼的艳丽。她看到柱间和斑后，脸上露出了笑意，她抬起手冲柱间招了招，眉开眼笑的样子好像又变成了初遇时候的那个少女。

　　柱间和斑下了马，水户等待在一旁，她身边的漩涡族人将马带离开，水户则说道：“你们总算来了。但是，不凑巧的是，马上这里就要刮起台风了，我没办法给你们布置封印的大阵。”

　　“这个时节，还刮台风吗？”柱间皱起眉头，“我以为只有夏季才这样。”

　　“海上的天气谁能说得准，这次是女巫通知我们的，说海上躁动不安。她还是第一次这样提醒我们，于是这几天都特别忙碌，岛上的大家都在尽量往内陆撤回来。”水户脸上流露出了一点担忧，她随后又话题一转，问道：“你们真的抓到九尾了？用我的卷轴？”

　　“是啊。”柱间看了看左右，说道：“这里人多口杂，我们换个地方吧。”

　　“好的。”水户点了点头，她又看了眼斑，说道：“斑，你是怎么了，看起来气色不太好。”她一边带路，一边不忘着寒暄，她带他们前往的是漩涡一族在内陆的据点。

　　“他跟九尾正面作战，所以受了些伤。”柱间回答道。

　　斑没有说话，虽然拒婚的事情没有外传，但是在漩涡一族内部，他也算得上是声名狼藉，一路上走来，众人看着他的眼神都称不上友好，斑干脆保持沉默。

　　“斑还是这么喜欢逞强。”水户笑着说道，“就算有实力，可也不能这样。”

　　“可不是吗？”柱间附和道，他可总算找到个可以一搭一唱数落斑的人了。

　　他们这一路上都能看到穿着漩涡一族衣服的人，一个个被安置在据点的房屋内。应灾的房屋也都做了些准备，门窗都被封死，以免被大风大雨撞开，粮食和水都被搬进了室内，几户人被分配的住进一间屋子里。水户带他们前往的，是更宽大些的屋子，比较里面的是水户的，一进屋就能看到漩涡一族的标识，正有人朝里面搬着水户重要的东西。

　　“就放在里面好了。”水户叮嘱了一句，带着柱间他们来到了会客室，这里备着款待客人的茶壶、茶叶与点心。

　　柱间将匣子拿出来，水户有些迫不及待的赶忙打开它，然后慢慢展开那张卷轴。画着封印术的卷轴里，那些书写出来的潦草字样正像呼吸那样的微弱闪着光芒。水户试图把手放在上面感应，封印的字样光芒比先前更胜，水户渐渐皱起了眉头。

　　“九尾真的太强大了。”水户将卷轴缓缓的合上，“以我的能力，还不足以在卷轴上面施加更多的封印。现在我们最好的方法，就是找到一个合适的地点，将它封印起来。”

　　斑这个时候插入了水户的话，他说：“行不通，这里马上就要台风了。以暴风的力量，什么封印都有可能被破坏。而以九尾的力量，在它脱困的时候，很有可能就会马上造成人员伤亡。”

　　“那么……我们现在不捕捉九尾。”柱间说道。

　　斑转头看向柱间，询问道：“这是你的决定吗？你现在是这样想的吗？”

　　柱间点了点头，而水户则露出了为难的神情：“如果是我做人柱力的话，能够保证九尾不会脱困。但是这样会给涡之国带来更多的麻烦……这个小国家，经不起这样的动荡。而就地封印，也只会激化它的怒气，也使这里成为一个靶子……”

　　“所以说，给它制造些麻烦。我的意思是，这次没有办法好好封印它，就让它在一阵时间内，没有办法作恶。”柱间认真的说道，“九尾是一只报复心很重的尾兽，毫无疑问，当他脱困之后，会在第一时间去报复这次设计它的人。”

　　“……或许，我们可以利用这次的台风。”水户忽然说出了一个想法，“即使是九尾，也没有办法在这样的威力中幸免于难吧。”

　　“这样说着容易，但是操作起来，就有些难度了。”柱间露出了思索的神情。

　　“既然台风就要来了，我们就到那座岛上去吧。”斑说道，“在那座岛上解决九尾的问题，将它困在海上。然后，我和柱间再想办法躲起来……”

　　“不行，这样就太危险了，你们要怎么从岛上回来？”水户拒绝了这个提议。

　　“没有问题的，你们的岛经历了那么多台风，不都是好好的吗？”柱间笑着说，“我和斑找好掩体，准备好食物和水，一定没有问题的。”

　　“如果发生在岸上，难保不会把其他无辜的人牵扯进来。”斑认真说道，“我和柱间的确可以将这张卷轴随便找个地方扔了，但是，这样子的话，其他地方的人就会遇到危险。”

　　水户露出了挣扎的神情，她思索着柱间和斑的提议，毫无疑问，这是目前最好的办法。

　　“经过这次的战斗，九尾的能力，我和斑也心里有数，等到它再出现的时候，就再也不能称得上麻烦了。”柱间自信的说着。

　　即使是柱间这样说着，旋涡水户心中还是不免许多不安，但是眼下这是最好的方法，她点了点，打算将这件事情上报族长，着手安排。

　　

　　凭借着千手家族和旋涡一族的联系，哪怕这件事本身有牵连漩涡一族的嫌疑，但是事情还是顺利进行着。

　　他们最早来时，还是能看到天空晴朗，万里无云，如今随着时间过去，海上的风已经将岸上的旗帜吹得猎猎作响，柱间、斑、水户和其他几个精英一起上了去小岛的船上，距离巫女推测的时间还剩下三天，留给他们的时间已经不多。好在岛上的人已经全部撤走，供人居住的所在早就门窗紧锁，整个岛就像是一座空城。柱间和斑选定的位置是岛上地势最高的位置，而供他们容身的庇护所则是在不远处的密道内。

　　那是漩涡一族经营许久的密道，做的十分坚固，里面也备有食物和水。

　　水户和其他旋涡族人所要做的事情，就是在这里布下封印术，目的不是为了封印九尾，而是为了阻碍它的动作，而斑和柱间则合力在周遭布下忍术陷阱，这样紧锣密鼓的筹划了一天半，在最快的时间内，水户和自己的族人布好了封印术，搭上了来的船只回到岸上。在这个时候，天空已经阴沉地低垂着，在水天交接的那个位置，已经是像墨水一般的浓黑。

　　

　　在第三天的早上，已经开始下起了雨。在密道中的柱间观察着手里的卷轴，卷轴已经开始发烫了，上面所描绘的字样正以缓慢的速度消逝着，象征着查克拉正被九尾所消耗着。

　　地面上的情况，他在密道之中是一无所知的。烛光照亮着这条结实的密道，柱间忽然听到细碎的脚步声，这是从上面查探回来的斑。

　　“雨势正在变大。”斑的面孔因为烛光而显得光暗不定，他坐下来，同柱间面对面着，“卷轴的情况怎么样？”

　　“九尾这家伙很卖力，大概就快要出来了吧。”柱间笑着对斑说，“你当时一个人面对它，不害怕吗？”

　　斑没有说话，只是伸过手，向柱间要过卷轴来看。

　　“如果我的瞳力还能够再强一点……”斑轻声说着，“宇智波的写轮眼，我觉得，还能够更强……”

　　柱间想到他之前忍术使用地黑色火焰，问道：“那个是什么？黑色的火焰，它是怎么来的？”

　　“……这是宇智波家的秘密，”斑轻声说道，“即使是你，也不能告诉，它大概会跟痛苦相关吧。”他伸手摸着自己的眼睛，露出了十分晦暗的神情，柱间伸手拍了拍他的肩膀。

　　“这就是宇智波家的写轮眼吗？或许，真的能够再变强吧，这就是回头再研究的事情了。”柱间笑着说道，他的目光落在字样渐渐消失的卷轴上，“我们都要小心些了。”

　　幕 一零五

　　外面的风雨越来越大，而柱间手里的卷轴也几乎烫得没法拿在手上。

　　斑脸上的神情已经渐渐变得凝重，他再一次去查看外面情况的时候，向柱间比了个手势。柱间几乎是立刻向门口冲了出去，斑替他打开密道的大门，外面的风雨拍打在柱间的脸上，雨势尚可，而卷轴已经开始发出了白色的轻烟。柱间朝着原先设计好的路线冲了过去，负责断后的斑则把密道封锁好，也紧跟着柱间而去。

　　天空已经被黑云所笼罩，青白的闪电划过黑幕，带来滚滚的雷声轰鸣。雨水拍打在柱间的身上，阻隔雨水的斗篷也没办法完全将雨水挡开，柱间眯着眼睛，几乎要走错了路。这个时候，赶上来的斑忽然握住了他的手，他朝柱间说着什么，可是天空的雷声将他的声音掩盖，斑只能扯着嗓子说：“让我来，写轮眼依旧能够看得很清楚。”

　　考虑到时间所剩无几，柱间将卷轴递给了斑。他的手上已经留下了卷轴烧灼的痕迹，斑忍痛接下卷轴，在柱间的护卫下，朝着封印术的方向而去。

　　水户留下的查克拉近在咫尺，漩涡一族的封印术确实十分厉害，即使在这样的雨水冲刷下，水户留下的封印绳结还纠缠在选中的五颗树木上。斑将卷轴直接丢在了封印之中，就在下一刻，卷轴在铺天盖地的雨水中自燃了起来，九尾的身躯在狭小的卷轴中努力挣扎而出，最先拔出来的是它的左爪，当左爪触碰到封印的边界时，九尾痛呼一声，它恼怒的虚抓着，想要扯开水户留下的封印。

　　“不能让它把封印扯坏了。”柱间说道，他的手上快速结印，藤蔓在封印之外升起，然后朝内中探入，水户的封印没有将他的忍术隔绝，藤木拉扯着九尾的爪子，阻碍着它的动作。这时的九尾，挣扎出自己的头颅，那张扭曲的脸一旦拔出了封印的空间，就又是原先那个邪恶的模样，谁也没想到它竟然会拔出自己的头颅，这个时候，尾兽玉酝酿在它的嘴里，朝着封印喷出。封印在这样的冲击下，毫无悬念的破碎了，柱间这个时候完成了自己的聚气，仙人模式的样子在风雨之中，却雨水不侵。他纵身上去，一拳朝九尾打了过去。

　　“柱间！”斑叫了一声，但是担忧归担忧，他还有他的任务，在适当的时机，将整个悬崖炸毁，让九尾跌入大海之中。

　　“我不会有事的！”柱间嚷了一句，他的巨力同九尾的左爪抗衡起来，那张狰狞的兽头不时要张开口齿朝他撕咬过来，柱间快速结印，在雨水中快速生长的树木将九尾缠住，约束着它的力量。

　　九尾恼怒着，这个时候，它的右爪也伸了出来，随着两爪的出现，它的身躯以加倍的速度出现在空气之中，那深红色的皮毛成了暴风雨中唯一鲜艳的存在。和柱间第一次相遇，它的力量要衰弱许多，毕竟消耗封印花费了它的一些气力，但是对于这只尾兽来讲，相对于人类无穷无尽的查克拉才是它最恐怖的地方。

　　柱间对这样的九尾没有丝毫的畏惧，仙人模式的他腾空而起，在强大的力量之下，木遁与仙术层出不穷，将他们脚下的土地打的一片狼藉。就在他们的互有往来的时候，九尾再次积蓄出一颗硕大的尾兽玉，而柱间为了对抗尾兽玉，巨大的千手佛陀出现在他的背后，那不断生长出的手掌将他身后的地方，全部保护起来。

　　在查克拉的冲击之中，伤势还没有回复的斑感觉到连呼吸都是一件艰难的事情，他所能做的事情，只是尽可能快的布置好一切。他深知柱间正等待着合适的时间，当尾兽玉与佛陀相撞的时候，连闪电都被这里战斗的光芒所掩盖，雷鸣也不及那碰撞的冲击声，斑极力使用着自己的写轮眼，也只有写轮眼，才能让他在极致的光芒中寻找出柱间的身影。残留的封印术缓和了这剧烈的攻击波动，斑靠着掩体和机敏，以较小的代价熬过了这一波冲击，然后，他就朝着战斗的中心奔去。

　　就在方才，他已经看准了柱间的位置。

　　柱间和九尾都在这样的冲击下，出现了意识的停顿，随后才会意识到自己已经受到了严重的创伤。身上的伤势让九尾发出恼怒的咆哮，当它勉强站起身时，从身上泼洒出的是流失的查克拉，而斑则在这个时候拽住了柱间的手，他顺势一带，就抱着柱间朝来时的方向狂奔。

　　九尾想要追来，但是斑在这个时候，点燃了埋好的爆炸符。

　　在这片悬崖之上，柱间的木遁早已经将根系贯穿在这里，斑所要做的，就是将那些根系全部引爆。这座悬崖的“骨骼”都断裂了，那么“皮肉”又怎么会存在呢？悬崖在节节的爆炸中断裂开来，斑背着柱间，向着安全的范围奔跑而去，而爆炸中再度受创的九尾在伤势爆发之下，只能将四肢抓紧着脚下的土地。斑眼见着前面几步的地面已经完全断裂，安全的地方就在眼前，他深吸一口气，就把柱间投掷了出去，借着他的力气，柱间安全落地，而斑的身形却不得不随着九尾一同下落。

　　就在这个时候，藤木突然窜出，勾住了斑的左手，斑猛的睁开眼，看到柱间趴在悬崖断裂口出，朝自己伸出了手。

　　碎石不断的在风雨中打在斑的脸上，可是斑却只死盯着柱间。

　　“开什么玩笑？我怎么能准你做这种事情！”柱间朝着斑嚷道，他用力回拽着斑，身上因为地上的泥水而脏污不堪。斑的身体渐渐被拉了上去，他好不容易手可以触及土壤，于是艰难的爬了上来。而几乎查克拉用尽的柱间用正常人的模样躺在那里。

　　风雨越来越大，连他们脚下的这块土地都很不牢固，重新被拽上来的斑，只能踉跄的朝柱间跑过去，抱起他朝着密道而去。

　　台风的风口已经离他们很近了，风势几乎是在瞬息间就强烈的能够将小颗树木拔地而起，斑咬紧牙关，带着柱间闪避腾挪。他怀里的柱间这个时候正喘息着等待体力恢复，风已经大得可以吹歪他们的动作，而庆幸的是，密道口就在前方。就在飓风袭来的顷刻，柱间的藤木再度紧抓着密道的入口处的牢固把手，他们就像拔河一样，朝着那里艰难行进。

　　他们两个人还是头次领悟到什么叫做地狱，这时，连密道的门都在风力下开始变形，最后就像是纸一样的被风强行撕扯开。飓风就是自然中的巨人，在这里彰显它的力量，柱间和斑所能做的，是将自己的身体狠狠的投入密道。下滑的坡道让他们朝着内部跌去，风一下子变小，但是可怕的是，已经有雨水灌了进来。灌入的风雨将密道内的烛光扑灭，斑只能快速从地上捡起柱间背起，朝着内部更深处前进。

　　在水户的介绍下，里面还有一道闸门，斑摸着黑朝那里前进，尽管飓风的威胁已经小了，但是在这个时候小心总是没错。

　　最后，他打开闸门的机关，当把自己与柱间抛进去，关上大门之时，斑再也坚持不住，沉入到意识的黑暗之中。

　　

　　当斑再度醒来之时，柱间已经先他一步爬了起来。

　　和密道之内的空间相比，闸门后的密室要狭窄许多，柱间点起了灯，靠在唯一的一张床边上，等待着斑的苏醒。

　　在他的看护下，醒过来的斑却不敢睁开眼睛，可是柱间已经不满的开腔了：“喂，你这个家伙，呼吸已经变了。”

　　斑无奈睁开眼睛，说道：“好的，我醒过来了。”入眼的，就是柱间不满的表情，斑举起手作投降状，“我知道，我错了。”

　　“你是想要气死我。”柱间咬牙说道。

　　“我不想气死你……我只是下意识认为，这样是对的。”斑看着柱间，照实说道：“就像是本能一样，我克制不住。你实在生气的话，就打我好了。”

　　“你是吃准了我不会打病号吗？”柱间泄了气，直接靠着床坐下，躺着的斑坐起身，看着柱间靠床坐下的头顶，斑轻声说道：“我这么做，是因为我将你当做挚友。如果有下一次、下下次，我还是会这么做。所以，你只有两个方法，要么不要再和我出任务，要么就不要让自己有危险。”

　　“是朋友吗？”柱间闭上了眼睛，他已经不想要再深究了，强行在斑的行为中划分界限，这件事只会在斑一次又一次的行动中让他混乱不堪。

　　斑伸出手，揉了揉柱间的头顶，感觉到柔软的头发在手下变乱，斑露出了醒来后的第一个笑容：“是这样的，没有错。”

　　“好了，你说，救援什么时候会过来？”

　　“等待吧，反正我可以陪你聊天。”

　　幕 一零六

　　时间在黑暗中无声度过，这让柱间、斑对时间的感觉渐渐模糊，在他们的手上并没有可计时的事物，唯一能够打发时间的，只有偶尔的闲谈，即使有生火的办法，但是也不适宜在现在这个空间使用，火焰会消耗这个空间内所剩不多的氧气。

　　不幸中的万幸是他们有充足的食物和水，当暴风雨过去之后，水户会带着人来寻找他们。

　　当肉眼渐渐适应黑暗，柱间和斑已经能够看清彼此的轮廓。斑的恢复力并没有柱间那么强大，只能在柱间的督促下更换伤药，因为黑暗，即使能够看清轮廓，也没办法看到身上的肌理，柱间十分坦然的跟斑面对面坐着。

　　“斑，你的肋骨怎么样了？”柱间随口询问道。

　　斑正在替自己更换绷带，他听到柱间的问题，用手按压了一下自己的胸口，隐隐的痛感表示伤口还没有完全愈合。

　　斑耸了耸肩膀，说道：“还有一阵子，不过不碍事。你才是面对九尾的主力，我都还好。”他边说着，边更换了绷带，尽管现在的环境很恶劣，但是斑的情况还是在渐渐好转。他心中隐隐觉得是与柱间在自己的身边有关，之前心头上的阴霾就像是虚幻的记忆一般，此时他的心情说不出的轻松，只是和柱间说说话，就觉得内心喜悦。

　　“你觉得时间过去多久了？”柱间问道，他把目光放在了封锁这里的门上，“要不要试着打开它试试看？”

　　“现在还不知道是个什么样的情况。”斑披上衣服，在他和柱间进入到这里后，两个人都因为伤势和体力原因昏睡过去，时间在那个时候就失去了控制，“如果外面的坑道已经因为暴风雨而出现问题，那么打开门就很糟糕了。”

　　他走到那里附近，试着用手试探着地面的泥土，显然因为上面连续数日的大雨，靠近门的石壁都隐隐约约有了潮意。

　　这也正是柱间所顾虑的，他皱着眉头，有些泄气。

　　“我要不要用木遁试试？”

　　斑笑着说：“如果你能不弄塌这里，我也支持你用这个方法。”

　　这个柱间还真不容易做到，他双手抱着胳膊，就像是为了寻找一个新的话题，他说道：“九尾现在大概会怎么样呢？”

　　“它毕竟是用查克拉构造的，也许正在海水里漂流着，等待自己的实力恢复。想要捕捉它，收伏它的人太多了。”

　　“哈哈，立场已经倒过来了。”

　　“没错，如果它够狡猾，大概会隐藏到实力恢复的时候。”

　　“到时候，它就会找上门来，跟我们复仇了。”柱间露出了点笑容，他握住了拳头，说道：“下一次，它就只能乖乖被逮住了。”

　　“你有合适的人柱力人选吗？”斑忽然问道。

　　“到时候会有的吧。很快，各国的局势都会变化的。”柱间认真说道，“忍者不会成为大名的部下。”

　　斑听到柱间的话，丝毫没有意外，只是反问道：“你觉得现在的世界足够稳定吗？”

　　“那就需要找些人谈一谈了。”柱间的目光落在斑的面上，对于之前斑和大名的联合，他记忆犹新，“你要站在我的对立面吗？”

　　“不会的。我不会站在你的对立面的，如果那是你需要的，我可以放弃我和大名的合作。”斑向后靠着，让石壁支撑着自己的背，“毕竟，他不是我的朋友。”

　　柱间沉默下来，不要追究斑当初的目的和交易内容或者是一个好的选择，而斑也意识到这个话题让他们的气氛有些改变，于是换了个话题：“之后你想找谁谈谈？”

　　“当然是几个村子里风头最劲的那几个……”柱间说道，“向他们展现出我们的诚意，过了这么些年，他们想必也意识到一些事情了。”

　　“忍者的村落，已经是一国之内最强大的武装。”斑说出了柱间还没有说出的话，“这就是你要的和平吗？”

　　“能够暂时得到吧。”柱间望着斑，他又想起他们当初说过的话，如今兜兜转转，似乎回到了最开始的方向。

　　“我很高兴。”斑闭上了眼睛，“如果待会就能出去的话，那就更好了。”

　　回答他的，是柱间的笑声。

　　

　　水户并没有让他们等待太久，这个漩涡一族的继承人总是有着靠谱的行动力和效率，她几乎是在风雨一停止后，就跟着船只一起来到了岛上，被暴风雨肆虐过的岛上因为事先做好的防护工作，损失并不是特别大。真正让人心惊的是来到正面迎上飓风的悬崖，水户最先前往的就是那个地方，在那里还保留着战斗后的痕迹，地上交战后产生的巨大沟壑，断裂的悬崖，还有前往密道路上难以想象的风暴破坏的痕迹。

　　密道的入口已经被破坏，隧道内部也发生了破坏和坍塌，水户让自己的人经由密室的两个方向突入。沙石被带出，泥水被炎遁蒸发，水户看着渐渐被清理出来的隧道，感觉到心也在忐忑不安着。

　　她亲自下到了隧道，同行的精英忍者正有条不紊的解决着被破坏的隧道，最后终于在一天后，他们看到了尚完好的密室大门。

　　水户看着厚实的大门，然后将自己的手掌贴合上去，属于漩涡一族的强大查克拉让这扇大门闪现着湛蓝的光芒，靠着她的力量，被设置特殊机关的大门在推动下渐渐打开。

　　里面的动静也传了出来，并且帮助水户将这扇大门彻底打开，灰头土脸的两个人从里面爬出来，身上因为战斗和几天的密室生活而狼狈不堪，但庆幸的是，两个人的精神都不错。

　　柱间甚至给水户打了个招呼，那张脏兮兮的脸上露出了洁白的牙齿，柱间用庆幸的语调说着：“可等到你了。”

　　水户想要扑上去抱着他，却看着他身后出来的斑，最后站定了脚步，她露出了一贯的笑容：“我们回去吧，你们两个可都难闻死了。”

　　“条件太困难了嘛。”柱间皱起脸。

　　他们一行人回到岸上，柱间和斑几乎是迫不及待的洗了个澡。经过休息后，他们跟水户报告了九尾的情况，随后就开始计划着回程。水户挽留了两日，最后给他们准备了行囊，目送着两人离开。

　　她到底是个关心弟弟的姐姐，柱间和斑临走之前，她又特意嘱托了些带回去给水峪的东西。

　　“水峪很想有个跟泉奈的孩子……”水户有些为难的说着，“可是，他作为八尾人柱力，受孕本来就有些困难。这些药你们带回去给他，应该能起到一些效果。”

　　斑接过了那些药，随口问道：“他回来的时候，有说些他和泉奈的事情吗？”

　　柱间奇怪的看了斑一眼，斑说道：“毕竟聚少离多，泉奈到底还是笨拙了些，没有意识到这些。”

　　水户摇摇头，说道：“这些事情，他也不方便跟我说，但是想要一个孩子，大概也是觉得不安吧。”

　　“对不起，是我没有教好泉奈。”斑跟水户道了歉。

　　等到他们跟水户分别之后，柱间才说道：“你是不是有听到什么风声了？”

　　斑和他并行骑着马，听到柱间这样问，才回答：“算不上什么风声，只是觉得……水峪没有你当初待在家里那么开心。”他说完之后，就轻轻踢了一下马腹，马立刻向前快跑了一些，柱间一愣，转头才回味过意思来。

　　当初，他在宇智波家，确实每天都过得十分愉快。虽然跟性格也有关系，可是即便是有些麻烦，但田岛、斑都没让他觉得委屈过。

　　

　　之后，两个人没有刻意赶着行程，按照正常的速度回到了宇智波的村落。

　　他们回到的时候，已经是太阳降落的时候，落日将宇智波的村落点缀的格外美丽，家家户户都升起了炊烟，这让柱间和斑都加快了步伐。

　　可能是因为这些时间的艰辛，柱间都有些恍如隔世的感觉。他直接朝着宅邸那里奔了过去，值日的阿草远远看到他和斑的身影，连忙打开了大门，他吆喝一阵，月见等人都在门口等待着。

　　柱间下了马就直接进了大门，左右顾盼着，问着月见：“田岛呢？他不在家里吗？”

　　月见笑着说：“田岛大人去祠堂了，已经派人去通知他了。”

　　柱间喜上眉梢，说：“他恢复的怎么样？”

　　斑这个时候说道：“进去再说吧。”

　　柱间这才意识到堵在了门口，他抓了抓头，大步走进了前厅，路上还抓着月见的手。斑进了前厅，就听到柱间追问着：“他是不是恢复得很好？”

　　“田岛大人恢复的很快，您出门之后，田岛大人每天都在加倍锻炼着。”

　　“什么嘛，听着就像是我耽误他恢复一样。”柱间嘀咕一句，旁边的姑娘们听了忍不住捂着嘴巴轻笑。

　　“您这说的什么话，田岛大人是为了等您回来给您一个惊喜。”

　　一旁的斑听着他们的说话，只是沉默的喝着茶水，回到了家里，他的心又重新被封闭了起来。他悄悄的观察着前厅的入口，而柱间则是大大方方的期待看着。

　　就在柱间要把门望穿的时候，归家的田岛总算进了前厅，柱间脸上的笑容露了出来，田岛还是神色淡淡的样子，说道：“回来了吗？”

　　“我回来了！”

　　“回来就好。”

　　

 

　　  
　　幕 一零七

　　为了给柱间、斑接风洗尘，晚餐临时被做得十分丰盛，到了时间，水峪和泉奈两个人也都回到了家里。

　　水峪从木叶回来，而泉奈则跟着田岛在祠堂解决一些事情，晚餐的时候，除了还在扉间家的辉夜，一家人坐的十分齐整。

　　心情愉快，柱间难免多喝了几杯，田岛也放任了他多喝几杯，一晚饮下来，柱间站起来的时候都有些踉跄，脸上挂着笑容，回房间前还跟水峪他们挥了挥手道晚安。

　　田岛一手扶着柱间，带着他朝房间走去，柱间依靠着他，不时调笑着：“这么开心的一天，为什么不多喝一些呢？”

　　田岛在他腰上拧了一下，柱间嗷地叫了一声，把身体朝他贴的更近了一点，用清亮的声音在田岛的耳边撩骚着：“田岛，我有点想你，你想我吗？”

　　田岛把柱间搀扶回房间，把柱间丢在床榻上，柱间在被子上扭着身体，说：“我还没洗过澡呢！”

　　田岛说：“你怎么知道我要干什么？”

　　柱间只是朝着他暧昧的笑着，他在田岛的眼前变成了女人的模样，长长的头发在床榻上披散开，就像是在海水中漫开的水藻，有着妖娆的美感；女人凹凸有致的身形在衣服中起伏着，腰肢那里显得宽松了许多，但是领口那里却饱满得要满溢出来，蜜色的乳沟在领口那里深邃的露出，柱间在床榻上懒洋洋的舒展身体，然后朝田岛抛了个眼神。

　　田岛没有把精力再浪费在克制欲望上，他直接脱了外套，覆压上去。柱间揽着他的脖子，凑在他耳边说：“我就知道你根本受不了这个。”说完，柱间在田岛的耳边笑着，他女人的声音依旧有些沙哑，笑起来的时候让人忍不住觉得耳朵都微微有些发痒，田岛直接把手伸到了柱间的衣下，解开了他的腰带，将裤子直接脱了下来。大腿的肌理摸起来紧致而光滑，田岛只是用手抚摸着，就能感觉到肉在指下微微凹陷着，柱间将腿顺势打开了些，只要田岛再往内探索一点，就能触摸到女人的禁区。

　　柱间勾着田岛的脖子，让他低下头颅，田岛看着柱间精致的五官，凑过去亲吻了柱间的唇。女人亲吻起来到底和男人有许多不同，那吻上去的唇瓣更柔软丰厚一些，柱间启开唇，田岛的舌尖窜了进去，勾缠着柱间的舌头，舌头彼此纠缠着，田岛把柱间的身体狠狠地拉近自己的怀里，那柔软的身体在亲吻中紧贴着他，丰满的胸脯因为柱间的动作，而在田岛的胸膛磨蹭着，田岛眯起眼睛，最后在柱间呼吸变得急促时，同那柔软的唇分开。

　　“你竟然去了这么久，和那个臭小子。”田岛不满地回答道。

　　柱间伸手抱住田岛，手指探入了田岛的头发中，他嘟囔着：“这都是没办法的事情，我们已经解决得很快了。”他按着田岛的头向下，田岛亲吻着他的颈脖，那因为改变性别而纤细的脖子在田岛的吮吸下，红痕一点点的增加，那暧昧的痕迹一直延续到柱间的胸脯上。蜜色的乳肉埋着田岛的脸颊，滑腻又柔软的乳肉散发着淡淡的香气，田岛张口含住一端的乳尖，一手去揉按着另一端。那嫣红的乳尖变得有小樱桃那么大，在田岛的手中变得挺立，田岛用手指轻轻扣着中间分泌乳汁的小孔，那里的角质被剥开了一些，露出了柱间分泌乳汁的乳道，那里有些格外敏感，只要被指甲轻轻抠弄着，都有异样的滋味。含在田岛口中的部分也被舌尖如法炮制，田岛用舌尖顶弄着细小的乳道，柱间忍不住抱紧了他的头，两腿在这样特殊的快感中闭紧起来，在他的身体里，欲液开始泛滥。

　　“不要在再吸那里了……痒……”柱间呻吟着，带着田岛空闲下来的那只手，摸索着向下，来到了被他衣摆掩盖住的蜜穴。

　　“这么快就忍不住了吗？”田岛吐出乳尖，那里已经被他吮咬的肿大了许多。

　　“都过了这么多天了。”柱间用抱怨的语气说道。

　　“那你还算乖。”田岛往下探索着，将柱间的两腿架了起来，他看到下体杂乱的耻毛，和因为两腿被打开而露出的蜜穴，那里正潺潺流着透明的汁液，嫣红的花瓣翕张着，田岛凑了上去，嗅着柱间下体的气息，明明是这样的地方，但是舔上去后，舌尖又泛起了甜的味道。田岛舌尖顶弄着张开的花瓣，一边用拇指摩挲着柱间的阴蒂。柱间一下子尖叫出了声，全身的感官好像一下子被集中到了那里，湿滑的舌头明明很短，但是探入之后，却让他产生了被肆意玩弄的感觉。蜜穴不自觉的收紧着，用湿热的内壁去夹住田岛的舌尖，感觉到牙齿触碰到了阴唇，男人的吐息也喷在了耻毛的下端。这样淫乱的场景，只要柱间闭上眼睛，仿佛就会出现在他的眼前一样，柱间别过身子，大腿紧紧夹着田岛的脑袋，被拇指揉按的阴蒂也传来直观的快感，柱间只觉得自己内部一股湿润从内部被释放出来。

　　田岛的舌头被淫液浇淋着，明明是微微的酸涩，却在舌头上泛出了甜味，他忍不住渴求那甘美的汁水，于是在柱间的花穴之中索求着。柱间被舌头翻搅着体内，连身体都忍不住因为这强烈的快感的而蜷缩起，但是随之而来的，是体内说不出的空虚，他扭着身体，用沙哑的声音要求着：“田岛，快点进来……求你了。”

　　他一声接着一声，而田岛也很快的如他所愿，在下一刻，就将硬挺的性器抵在了柱间的穴口。柱间感觉到那饱满、硕大的顶端，迫不及待的下沉了身体吞入，就在这个时候，田岛也扣着柱间的腰身向前挺动着。他这些天在刻意的锻炼下，已经恢复的七七八八，加上也过了许多天，这个时候猛的冲入到了柱间的深处，粗大的性器顶开湿热的软肉，柱间下意识咬紧了硬物，却还是感觉到性器依旧顶开了阻碍，直接来到了体内最深的地方，就在柱间还没有反应过来的时候，田岛又将性器拔了出来，粗热的硬物擦过软肉，因为粗暴的动作，媚肉被他带的外翻出了些。田岛快速的进出着柱间，就像是狂风暴雨一样的在柱间的花穴中驰骋，柱间还没来得及适应，就被这一阵剧烈的顶弄逼得好似风雨中飘摇的小船，他在波涛中摆荡着身体，感受着那粗热的硬物脱出自己包裹的滋味，每一寸软肉仿佛都被摩擦而过，性器上凸起的筋脉磨蹭过他内壁上的敏感处，柱间转眼就被快感所吞没。内部的淫液随着快感的累积而泛滥成灾，柱间在田岛的攻伐下发出近乎尖叫似的声音，他体内的汁液随着每一次的大力抽送而被带出体内，淫液从交合处流下，最后浸湿了他们身下的被子。

　　“就这么想被操吗？”田岛喘着粗气，“被我操是不是很爽？”

　　“嗯……再用力点……好爽啊……”柱间摇着头应和着，在他无意识的浪语催动下，早就有心报上次被进入之仇的田岛将柱间调转了方位，让他跪伏在自己身下，又快速的朝着蜜穴操弄着。柱间跪伏在被上，如果不是腰肢被田岛扶着，估计早就软的要躺在床铺上。这个位置让田岛的性器进入的更深，柱间呻吟着，然后感觉到翘起的后臀迎来了田岛又一轮的抽送。

　　柱间只能用手紧抓着手边的棉被，似乎只有这样，才能让他集中精神支撑着身体，被反复进出的蜜穴感受着几乎要满溢而出的欢愉，柱间喘息着，感觉到体内积蓄着更多的淫液。

　　田岛在几百下的抽送后，抖着腰射出了自己的精液，随后泛滥的潮水冲刷在他渐渐软下的性器上，淅淅沥沥的从穴口滴落在他们身下的位置。而潮吹了的柱间则一下子躺在了床上，他迷离的双眼望着房间内一角，可是田岛还不打算放过柱间。他躺下身，搂着柱间被汗水打湿的身体，脸颊又在乳肉上磨蹭着，那挺翘的双峰贴着他的脸颊，柱间的胸口剧烈喘息着。田岛一边揉弄着柱间高潮后敏感的身体，一边亲吻着柱间。

　　“只是这样就够了吗？你淫荡的身体应该还想要吃更多吧。”在柱间的耳边说着这样可耻的话，看着那耳朵在这样的话语下渐渐变红，田岛用手探入柱间的蜜穴，让自己的手指被从头到尾的浸润过。他伸手摸向了柱间的后穴，那里同样等待着被人关爱，田岛用手指探索着那里，紧闭的后穴含着他的手指，然后内壁被淫水一点点滋润着，很快探入的手指变成了两根、三根，柱间发出惹人怜爱的喘息声，田岛低下头，亲吻着柱间的脸颊。

　　他哄骗道：“舒服吗？”

　　柱间闭上眼睛，说道：“好舒服啊……”

　　田岛被那沙哑的声音激起了欲望，已经半硬的性器抵在了柱间的穴口，那里被手指撑开，露出了足够进入的孔穴，田岛扶着自己的欲望插入了柱间的后穴。女人比男人更丰满的臀肉因为他一插到底而触碰着他的囊袋，柱间因为和前面不同的自己而尖叫一声。田岛一边向前摸着柱间的阴蒂，一边开始摆动了腰，前后都被刺激的柱间绷紧了身体，他很快被田岛抱了起来，坐在了田岛的身上，两个人的身体面对面的贴着，因为性器进出而左右上下摇摆的乳肉不停的划过田岛赤裸的胸膛，田岛一手扶着柱间的腰，一手用力揉按着柱间挺翘的后臀。臀肉因为揉按而收紧了内部，被狠狠包裹的性器享受着全方位的湿软空间，田岛的呼吸也变得粗重，他抱着柱间的腰开始狠狠的操弄着。

　　“嗯……啊……嗯……”柱间的鼻间发出暧昧的单音，他攀着田岛的肩膀，依靠着他，手无意识的抚摸着田岛的面颊，这个时候他脑子里已经没有了别的什么想法，只能感受到下体一波波的快感，尾椎的滋味又和前面阴蒂被触碰是完全不同的。两种滋味此时交织在了一起，他现在就像是只能被用于性爱的娃娃一样，没有了意识，只有不断被精液填满的身体。

　　田岛亲吻着柱间，他现在脑海中只有将柱间狠狠操弄一番的想法，快感又一波的袭来，他不知在柱间体内抽插多少遍的性器又一次吐出了精液。那灼热的浓稠物将柱间的后穴也填满，柱间只觉得敏感处被这样一烫，腰眼一软，前端又泛滥出了花液。

　　可是这依旧没有到达尽头，田岛搂着柱间的身体倒下，再度用手爱抚着高潮余韵中的柱间，他的性器拖过了柱间的大腿，在上面留下了粘稠的痕迹，温暖又带着麝香气味的柱间让他的欲望就像是无法被浇灭的火焰。在稍微休息之后，田岛几乎是在柱间承受不住的哀求中，再度进入了湿淋淋的花穴。那里被他操弄的厉害，可是被反复刺激的敏感点，却还是吐出了似乎永远不会干涸的春潮。

　　“你的腿……还是刚好……”柱间用带着哭腔的声音说着，“我受不了……太快了……”

　　“还敢不敢出去这么久了……”田岛在他耳边说着，身下的动作依旧不停。

　　“不敢了……”

　　“还敢不敢再做乱七八糟的事情了？”田岛想起上次的事情，又狠狠的操了进去。

　　柱间绷紧了腿，几乎想要叫救命，他忙说：“不敢了不敢了。”在无法承受的欲望面前，柱间连神智都清醒了些，之前饮的酒，这个时候忽然有了存在感。柱间一惊，极力的想忍住排尿的欲望，他只能催促着柱间，说：“快点……不要了，放开我……”

　　但是在忍耐之间，欲望似乎也被延长了许多，想要倾泻和不想失禁的两种渴求冲突的碰撞在了一起，两种交织在了一起，连花穴都咬的格外的紧。

　　已经发泄一通的田岛抱着柱间的腰狠狠的操弄到深处，几乎都要插进了宫口，难以承受的快感让柱间不禁喷洒出了花穴中的淫水，可是随着那股排出的欲望，连一直忍耐的尿液也趁机漏了出来。柱间极力夹紧了腿，可是只是稍微延缓了速度，可是随着那股湿润温暖在腿间泛开的时候，失禁的滋味里好像也有了别样的感觉，最后一股脑的失禁在了床上。

　　柱间因为羞耻和快感而发出啜泣声，他掩住面孔，不想让田岛看着自己，可是田岛看到他失禁，哈哈大笑起来，把他整个人抱起来。

　　田岛这个时候，倒是有了哄柱间的心情：“好了，不哭了，我们去洗澡吧。明天让月见处理一下就好了……”

　　“这样大家都知道了……”

　　“月见不会说出去的。”田岛抚摸着柱间的头发，带着朝浴室走去。

　　  
　　幕 一零八

　　柱间被田岛这一通欺负，日上三竿的时候才醒过来，而始作俑者的田岛早早出了门去。

　　醒过来的时候，房间内的一切好像都和平时没什么两样，连身下睡的地方都是干净的，柱间想了想，觉得整个人已经羞耻的从头到了脚。他起身穿了衣服，悉悉索索的声音应该是被门外听到了，很快月见就带着吃的过来了。

　　月见就像是什么都没发生一样，跪正在柱间面前，柱间脸还有些红，月见没绷住，笑出了声：“夫妻感情好是好事。”

　　“他欺负人！”柱间嘀咕了一声，风卷残云似的把东西吃个精光。

　　月见说：“既然您都回来了，是不是该把小少爷接回来了？”

　　柱间一拍脑袋，说：“差点忘了他。他有闹脾气说要回来吗？”

　　月见说：“就写过一次信，催问您什么时候回来呢。”

　　柱间摸着下巴说：“还是挺乖的，今天我就去接他回来好了。”

　　月见自然格外高兴，等柱间出门的时候，一直把他送到了门口。站在门外的时候，柱间忽然问她：“斑去哪里了？出门了吗？”

　　月见停顿一下，说道：“斑少爷外出了，应该是村里的事情，可能这两天都不回来。”

　　柱间点了点头，朝着千手的村落而去。

　　

　　辉夜在千手村落的待遇不错，无论是在宇智波，还是在千手，他怎样都是族长的孩子。对于这个唯一的侄子，扉间也十分上心，只要是人还在村子里，都会抽空找时间过问一下辉夜的功课。

　　听说柱间回来了，辉夜想着柱间该来接自己了，等了小半天都没有什么心思学习，好不容易捱到了中午下课，辉夜飞似的就往千手的宅子里赶。他不知怎么的，就觉得柱间该来接自己了。结果，在门口的时候，柱间没有看见，辉夜倒是看到刚从另一条路回来的扉间。辉夜下意识的就缩了缩脑袋，明明扉间十分疼爱他，但是辉夜不知道怎么地，就有些惧怕他，可能是因为扉间跟斑一样从来都不爱笑吧。

　　扉间看到赶回来的辉夜，点了点头，问道：“中午就回来了吗？是不是因为听说柱间回来了？”

　　辉夜露出了笑容，然后点了点自己的小脑袋，不过他很快意识到，他要走了还这么高兴，说不定会伤了扉间的心，于是又不好意思的抓了抓头，说道：“今天上午，注意力都不太集中。”

　　扉间伸手揉了揉他的头发，说道：“做忍者，要沉得住气，无论遭遇到什么事情，都要平常心对待，不然就会暴露自己的弱点。”

　　辉夜似懂非懂的点了点头，扉间带他向屋子里走去，千手家比宇智波家大许多，他们慢慢走过走廊，扉间同辉夜说着话：“在这里住这么多天，过得开心吗？”

　　“开心！”辉夜有点闹不明白扉间为什么突然跟自己聊起天来。

　　“老师和小伙伴们都对你很好吧。”扉间露出了一点笑意，“你的老师跟我说，你的悟性很好，忍术学的很快，就像是柱间一样。”

　　“真的吗？”辉夜有点喜上眉梢，“我跟柱间一样吗？”

　　“是的。你有喜欢的朋友吗？”扉间问。

　　“有的……”辉夜扳着手指数名字，然后点了点头，加重语气：“他们都是我的好朋友。”

　　“既然你的好朋友都在这里，要不要就留在这里？”扉间突然问道，“柱间是千手家的族长，你也是族长的儿子……”

　　“可是我是宇智波啊……”辉夜歪过头看着扉间，打断了扉间的话，“我以后也会打开写轮眼的，到时候我就是真正的宇智波了。虽然这里很好，但是我不回去，父亲会难过的。”

　　扉间停住脚步，看着一脸认真的辉夜，明明是反驳他的意见，可是那一根筋的样子还真是像柱间。扉间道不明心中的滋味，他淡淡说道：“你说的也对，我虽然喜欢你，想让你留在这里陪我，可是你是宇智波……”

　　辉夜小声的说：“对不起……”

　　扉间揉了揉他的头发，说道：“没什么对不起的，柱间……现在应该在茶室吧。”他看到辉夜的神情一瞬间亮了起来，这个小家伙跳了起来，盯准茶室的方向就飞奔了过去。扉间摇了摇头，跟了过去，等到他进屋的时候，辉夜已经扑到柱间的怀里了。

　　“柱间，我想死你啦！”辉夜嚷嚷道。

　　“好了好了，我知道了。”柱间感觉到自己的腰都要被这小家伙勒断了，他赶忙示意扉间把辉夜拉开，但是哪里知道，扉间大摇大摆坐到了他的对面，对他眼前的情况，无动于衷。

　　“柱间！你今天是不是来接我回家的！”

　　“是的，小祖宗，你快点放开吧。”柱间把辉夜拉开了一些，对面的扉间已经开始用茶炉上烧开的水泡茶，柱间嘀咕着说：“我烧开的水，自己都没喝上一口呢。”

　　“既然回来了，就多休息一阵子，天天都有茶喝。”扉间淡淡说道。

　　“说得倒容易。”柱间把辉夜抱开，给自己也斟了杯茶，“你自己都知道局面要有改变了。”

　　“也不一定会有那么快……”扉间说道，“要说服几个国家的忍村不是那么容易的事情……”

　　“首先，要让他们推选出首领来……只有实力与领导能力出众的人，才能够让众人心服口服。”柱间认真的说道，“在几个忍村都有这样的人，我们要跟聪明人对话。”

　　“是这样没错。”扉间看了眼托腮的辉夜，说道：“还是别提这个，说说你这些天都去哪里了吧。”

　　辉夜这个时候，支起了自己的耳朵，他偷偷看了柱间一眼，然后伸手拿了茶点堵住自己的嘴。

　　“跟踪九尾，抓到九尾，然后打伤九尾。”柱间概括性的讲了讲，然后点头加重语气，“就是这样子！”

　　“九尾是这么容易对付的嘛？”扉间抬起眉毛，一脸的质疑。

　　“它在砂之国隐藏行迹，被我和斑发现了，然后我们用水户的卷轴解决了它。”柱间知道那么说没办法过扉间这关，又详细说道：“然后，就是在涡之岛重创它，你应该已经收到他们族长的信了吧。”

　　“你们的胆子也太大了。”扉间冷冷的说了一句。

　　“下次就再也不用担心了，”柱间握紧了拳头，“九尾而已，我会搞定它的。”

　　“那个九尾有那么厉害吗？”辉夜突然插嘴问道，“它长什么样子？你们打死它了没？”

　　“还没呢……下次啦。”柱间揉了一把辉夜的头发。

　　“你跟兄长都没有解决掉呢……”辉夜说着有些兴奋，他又追问了，“九尾是有九条尾巴吗？我们之后还有机会见到它吗？”

　　这种年纪小小不知死活的话让柱间只能没好气地说：“最好不好，你这么小，还是待在家里比较安全。”

　　“我已经长大了的。”

　　“是的是的……”柱间敷衍地回答了辉夜，一旁的扉间听着他们说话，只是在柱间准备走的时候，开口挽留他吃了个午饭。

　　辉夜这样的小孩子，吃完午饭之后，总是会眼困的要睡觉。等到辉夜休息过去后，柱间才到书房跟扉间面对面坐着。

　　“无论如何，你要考虑一下成为火影这件事情。”扉间认真地说道。

　　“我觉得斑更合适……”

　　“大名也的确属意斑，但是……为了千手族，你必须考虑好这件事情。”扉间撑起身子，居高临下的看着柱间。

　　在扉间的压迫下，柱间也没有把话说死：“这件事情提上日程还有些时日，我需要考虑，以及跟田岛商量。”

　　“他会支持你的。”扉间留下了意味深长的一句话。

　　这件不适宜在孩子面前讨论的问题，是扉间今天唯一想跟柱间谈的，说完之后，他站起身，将思索的空间留给了柱间。

　　

　　柱间带着辉夜回到家中，黄昏的时候，田岛已经回到了家中。柱间想起昨晚那件羞人的事情，瞥了田岛一眼之后，就带着辉夜在湖边练习影分身。

　　田岛看他那副样子，觉得十分好笑，就坐在走廊间，看着他们两人喝着茶水。

　　就在这个时候，只听到从泉奈的房间里传来“砰”地一声响，泉奈直接从房间的窗户翻了下来，他轻盈的落在庭院里，辉夜好奇的看向窗口，水峪这个时候出现在那里，发现大家都在庭院里，他脸色一变，最后神色不太自然的说：“你们……都在家呀。”

　　田岛喝了口茶，询问泉奈：“泉奈，你是怎么回事？”

　　泉奈犹豫了一下，就听到水峪在楼上说：“我们，这是闹着玩。我们就试着切磋了一下，谁知道他就飞出去了。”

　　泉奈听到水峪这么说，也点了点头。

　　辉夜还是好奇，他凑在柱间耳边，问道：“柱间，你和父亲也会这么闹着玩吗？”

　　柱间在他头上敲了一下，说：“这个你长大就知道了！”

　　这一小段插曲，到了晚饭的时候，已经被他们抛在了脑后，斑回到家里的时候，一切都和平常差不多，大家齐聚一堂，泉奈和斑分别跟田岛讲着木叶和宇智波村落发生的事情。

　　随着木叶越发成为火之国最重要的忍者村之后，木叶和大名的交涉也越发谨慎了起来，斑作为被大名青眼有加的人，在扉间的委托下，成了木叶与大名之间传递信息的重要角色。柱间静静听着他们之前的对话，忽然听到斑讲道：“大名想要由一个人统领木叶村，成为火之国忍者的象征。”这也正是今天扉间同他所说的，柱间看了一眼斑，最后把辉夜抱开了。

　　“柱间，怎么了，为什么要回房间呢？”辉夜抱着柱间的胳膊问道。

　　“这个啊，你长大就懂了。”柱间揉揉辉夜的脑袋。

　　“什么时候算长大的时候？”

　　“这也是你到时候就知道的事情了。”

　　辉夜嘟起了嘴，柱间总是说些他听不懂的话。

　　

　　许多年后，辉夜才知道，这些事情并不是长大就能明白，只是说这些话的人，并不想同他解释那些复杂的事情。

　　  
　　幕 一零九

　　辉夜在庭院的树木上用苦无划下一道痕迹，在这道刻痕下面，还有许多道痕迹被刻在树干上。

　　辉夜对比了自己现在和两年前的差距，这中间已经有了不小的距离了，他的四肢都随着成长而抽长，柱间都会遗憾着捏着他的脸颊，说他没以前圆润了。

　　“辉夜，辉夜……”月见正在走廊上喊着他的名字，辉夜转过头，对着月见笑着说：“月见，我在这里呢。”

　　随着时间的过去，月见早就不是那个三十岁的干练忍者，她的眉梢眼角已经能看到了时间的纹路，而她的儿子六木更是在去年娶了妻子，本来该待在家里，享受苦尽甘来的生活，但是月见似乎习惯待在了宇智波大宅的时候，依旧陪伴在辉夜的身边。

　　“小少爷，大人他们不在家，你就特别难找。”月见走过来，帮辉夜拿掉头发上沾着的树叶。

　　辉夜不自在的摇着脑袋，哼了一声，说道：“他们又去木叶不带我。”

　　随着木叶的发展，现在已经连千手、宇智波的人都大多搬到了那座已经建好的村落，与其说是村落，倒不如管那里叫城镇还贴切些。千手一族和宇智波一族都各自住在自己的那条街上，除了他们，木叶也陆陆续续容纳了其他家族的人，比如说拥有白眼的日向一族。今天大人们出门的目的，就是想要尽快解决那件悬而未决的事情——选出火影。

　　因为火影这件事情，家里的气氛都因此变得有些奇怪。

　　月见摸着哼哼唧唧的辉夜，说道：“大人们有事情要解决，不方便带着小少爷。”

　　“为什么要瞒着我，我都已经不是小孩子了。”辉夜认真的说，为了证明自己不是个孩子，他直接在月见面前结了影分身的印，许多个辉夜在烟雾弥漫中出现在月见的眼前，辉夜笑着问月见：“你说，哪个是真正的我？”

　　月见已经习惯辉夜同自己开这样的玩笑，她笑着捉住了其中一个人，说：“小少爷，我们去吃点心吧。”

　　被她抓住的那个人露出了大大的笑容：“好呀，我要吃红豆冰……哎，为什么总是被月见发现呢！”

　　其他的影分身又消失了，月见带着辉夜回到前厅里，纳凉的蜜豆、玲子看到被抓住的辉夜，都笑着说：“小少爷又被抓住了呢。”

　　辉夜眼珠子转了转，说：“哼，你们也不懂影分身，高兴什么呢？”

　　月见去拿红豆冰，蜜豆、玲子就陪着辉夜聊天。

　　玲子说：“我们是不懂，可是月见大姐懂，结果就抓住小少爷了。”

　　辉夜露出了得意的笑容，但是他也不反驳玲子的话，等到月见走进来，辉夜看着又甜又凉的红豆冰，开心的吃了一口。之后，确实“砰”的一声响，辉夜不见了。

　　月见一惊，说道：“小少爷！”

　　她探出身，看着之前辉夜量身高的树木下，那里当然也没有辉夜的影子，也不知道他利用月见放松警惕的时候去了那里。

　　

　　木叶一转眼又到了炎热的夏天，在村落旁修建道路房屋的人，此时此刻额头都热出了汗水。

　　这个时候，一条人影飞快的掠过施工的工地，掀起了一阵尘土，来自他处的忍者最后停在了木叶村的大门口，日常执勤的两名忍者打量着风尘仆仆的来人。那个人带着涡之国的护额，他急冲冲的说道：“我要见柱间大人。”

　　门口的守卫问道：“有什么紧要的事情吗？”

　　“九尾，是有关九尾的事情。”

　　这样的大事一刻都经不起延误，守卫不敢再耽误时间，连忙把人放了过去，就在涡之国的忍者朝着村落中心的位置赶去的时候，一个混在孩子堆里的小小人影路过往这里瞥了一眼。辉夜还不是拥有护额的忍者，他并不在守卫会限制进出的人群范围之内，谁也不知道这个才到人腰间位置的小男孩是谁。

　　他好奇的看着涡之国忍者绝尘而去的人影，叼着嘴上的一根小草也跟了过去。

　　最近家里的感觉真奇怪，大人们都不在家里喝茶晒太阳了，就连身体现在时时不好的父亲也跟着柱间一块出门，把他一个孩子孤零零的丢在家里，把辉夜都要闷坏了。

　　辉夜跟踪着痕迹，最后来到了明显戒备要森严许多的房屋前，那是用特殊材料制成的两层楼房，占地面积并不小，至少辉夜望过去，都是它白色的墙体，周围共有左、右、中间三个门，都有着防守的人，除非辉夜能变成小鸟，不然想要过去可是件大难事。辉夜为难的在那里不远处打了个转，想要骗过那些成年的忍者可真不是件容易的事情。

　　但好在，他就算被逮住了也不会有什么问题，倒不如认真试试看，自己能不能够混进去。

　　在斑教导辉夜的课程之中，曾经告诉过他，要如何欺骗自己的敌人。

　　当你想要欺骗你的敌人时，首先要干扰他，不要让敌人将你视作应该警惕的对象。

　　辉夜眼珠子转了转，开始去寻找合适的合作对象。他想起自己移居木叶的玩伴们，偷偷笑了一下，然后在木叶的街道上跑了起来。

　　松山耕平的父亲还是在木叶经营着自己的生意，而比辉夜大上几岁的耕平，如今也要顺带负担起父亲分配的一点工作。过去辉夜来木叶玩耍的时候，也找过几次耕平，这一次轻车熟路，等看到在生意结束，正要关门休息的耕平，辉夜大大方方的走在他面前，朝他勾勾手指头，说道：“耕平，我难道来一趟，你难道还不陪我玩吗？”

　　“小少爷，这可是得看你要玩什么了。”耕平为难的说。

　　宇智波辉夜可不是块省油的灯，在耕平的记忆里，这个每次学了新忍术的小少爷可总是要拿别人来试验一下他的忍术，都说柱间大人是个很好相处的人，也不知道柱间大人知不知道辉夜在外面是这样的。

　　“就正常的玩一玩嘛。”辉夜笑嘻嘻地说，“应该还有其他的人吧，我们一起来比赛看谁在屋顶上跑得快吧。”

　　耕平可不觉得这是个什么好玩的事情，但是看着辉夜那张期待的脸庞，他犹豫了一下，还是点了点头。

　　因为大人们大多出任务，也没有专门安置孩子们的学校，在木叶的街头，总有一群孩子们会聚在一起玩乐，擅长的忍术的孩子最容易获得他人的崇拜。耕平多少也有点威信，很快就拉上了几号人陪着辉夜一起玩。

　　“你们有朝那里跑过吗，你看，还有大人在那里看守呢。”

　　“大人肯定不会准我们过去的。”有人犹豫道。

　　“就是不准过去才有意思不是吗？”辉夜笑着说，“反正他们也不会拿我们怎么着，可要是能进去，那多厉害呀。”他从自己的口袋里取出了一个精致的小扇坠，说道：“这个是给第一名的礼物……嘻嘻，反正我应该是第一名。”

　　“第一名是谁还说不定呢！”

　　“就是！”

　　辉夜摆了摆手说：“好了好了，耕平你来做裁判。”

　　这种没什么麻烦的差事，耕平十分开心的就接受了，他拿了扇坠，然后指着旁边街道的屋顶说：“那里是起点，我来裁判！我说跑，你们可得赶快了！”

　　大家忙应声好，他们在街坊的骂声中，各自用方法窜上了房顶，耕平报着数，然后猛地一挥手，说：“开始！”

　　几条人影就这么应声跳跃出去，辉夜混在人群之中，并没有一味的向前冲，而是不紧不慢的缀着。但这些孩子都不是省油的灯，他们的父母也都是忍者，各自有自己独特的技巧，辉夜观察着他们的动作，心中暗喜，觉得自己的想法成功率应该不小。他们一个个朝着开会的地方而去，跃过房屋与房屋的空隙，最后落在另外一栋的屋顶上。

　　一群孩子这么闹下来，很快就搞得鸡飞狗跳，他们在恶作剧中找到了乐趣，一个个笑嘻嘻的朝着目的地而去。不过等快要到的时候，他们又慢了起来。毕竟和居民的住宅比起来，那分明是被看守的地方，辉夜看到众人神色不对，干脆做了个出头鸟。他手上结印，影分身快速的朝着那里冲了过去：“我是第一名！你们这群胆小鬼……嘻嘻嘻！”

　　有些比较冲动的，被他一激，人跟着跑了过去。

　　“喂，你们这群孩子干什么！”守卫有些恼怒的说道，“这里可不是你们玩闹的地方！”

　　话虽然这么说，可是也还是手忙脚乱了起来，看到这种情况，辉夜悄然隐藏了起来，依靠着当初斑教导的潜行术，朝着里面而去。

　　他向着内里走去，里面也不是人特别多的样子，毕竟在开着重要的会议，于是反而让一个孩子能够安然潜行在这个地方。辉夜用耳朵贴着墙壁，听着建筑里的风吹草动，忽然他眼睛一亮，就朝着似乎有许多人的地方而去。

　　“九尾又重新在涡之国附近出现了？”在会议室的门口，这样的声音被传了出来，而辉夜听着这个熟悉的名字，他愣了愣。

　　那可是很厉害的敌人呢，他许久前就从柱间、扉间那里听说过，就在辉夜愣神的时候，一只手直接拽起了他的领子。辉夜都来不及挣扎，就看到扉间那张熟悉且严肃的面孔。

　　在这个时候，他唯一能做的，也只是对着扉间露出了傻笑：“扉间叔叔好……。”

　　  
　　幕 一一零

　　“你这个小子也不是个让人省心的家伙。”

　　开完会的柱间抱着胳膊瞪着辉夜，辉夜像只鹌鹑似的躲在田岛背后，但是又很快被柱间揪了出来。

　　“也就是调皮一下，算了吧。”说这个话的人是田岛，平时假若辉夜闯了祸，他就是辉夜的免死金牌，哪怕柱间再生气，也要给田岛面子。

　　柱间只能看着田岛，嘀咕着：“我刚嫁给你的时候，你哪有这么好说话啊。”

　　田岛没有理会柱间的抱怨，直接问了辉夜：“你怎么跑到这里来了？”

　　因为有人的关心，做了坏事的辉夜反而了委屈起来：“你们都不在家，都没有人陪我……做什么事情都不告诉我。”

　　“那可不是你现在能了解的事情。”田岛这样说道，辉夜知道自己理亏，站在田岛旁边，低下了头：“对不起。”

　　“小孩子都被你惯娇气了。”柱间也有自己的意见，当初那么多规矩的田岛是怎么变成现在这么好说话的样子，连他都费解得要命。田岛则看了柱间一眼，说道：“好了，我们回家吧。”

　　这件事就这样不了了之，辉夜得到的处罚就是抄卷轴，这样的惩罚说起来真是不痛不痒，但是柱间因为尊重田岛，就只得作罢。他又要整理自己的行装出门了，一同前行的还有斑、泉奈，为了避免八尾失控，水峪最终还是留在了木叶。

　　而田岛，他也只能留在家里。

　　当初的瘫痪就像是田岛身体的一个信号，在那次之后，田岛的身体也是时好时坏着，无论找了多少的大夫，得到的答复也只有：旧伤复发，积劳成疾。

　　在战争的年代，忍者连活到三十岁都是十分稀罕的一件事情，倒是很少有人能够活到田岛这个年纪，来感受年轻时落下的那些病痛，在身体衰弱后一一发作。即使是田岛这样骄傲的人，也不得不适应不时疼痛的心脏，已经不及往日的气力，和已经笨拙下来的身体，想要不让柱间担心，他就得把“衰老”这个词认为是平常的事情。

　　即便有时会羡慕佛间，能够在还被人当做是强大的忍者的时候死去。

　　但是，终究还是活着好。

　　

　　辉夜被田岛捉去练字，柱间收拾好东西之后，就去书房看他们父子俩。

　　辉夜偷偷看了柱间一眼，可怜兮兮的模样，说道：“柱间，我的那些朋友怎么样了？不会被处罚吧。”

　　“当然要处罚，被你拿去忽悠，总要交学费的。要不，你替他们被罚好了……”柱间一本正经的说道，“如果你答应，我可以去找扉间说情的。”

　　辉夜露出了纠结的神情，最后用壮士断腕一样的语气说道：“那我替他们受罚好了！”

　　柱间说道：“看你还有一点良心，他们我就不让扉间罚了，你给我乖乖出去跑圈吧。”

　　“你这分明是欺负人嘛！”辉夜嘟囔了一句，但是柱间朝他瞪了瞪眼睛，辉夜还是乖乖的出去了。而花了些功夫把辉夜支开的柱间，则坐在了田岛的身边，他看着正襟危坐练字的田岛，说道：“我出去了，你可要照顾好你自己。药要按时吃，晚上要注意，不要受凉了。”

　　“我以为是你在嘱托辉夜。”田岛淡淡说道。

　　“辉夜那小子才不需要嘱托呢。”柱间看着田岛在宣纸上龙飞凤舞的字体，说道：“你就不同了。”

　　田岛知道自己的身体今时不同往日，只能叹一口气，说道：“你放心吧，我知道了。”

　　柱间得到了保证，朝他露出了笑容。这时，田岛收完了最后一笔，他看着宣纸上的两个字“火影”，然后继续今天会议上没有说完的话题：“这次被九尾打断了，千手那边的决定是什么？”

　　“我和扉间意见相左，你们那边呢？”柱间收起了笑容。今天的会议比想象中的更令他失望，无论怎样，他都得接受，哪怕磨合了许久，但是在木叶的许多人心目中，千手和宇智波还是他们各自站的阵营，虽然并不是没有想法通透的人，但是比他以为的腰少了许多。

　　田岛直接说道：“难以决断。看来这件事情，还是要上报给大名，用相对更公正的投票制度来决定了。”

　　田岛所说的，是他们最后采取的折中手段，以资历、能力在木叶的所有人中进行筛选，然后将名字上报给大名公证，再由这些人投票，来决定火影应该由谁来担任。

　　但与其说火影人选悬而未决让柱间难受，不如说是始终无法消除的家族之别。

　　柱间露出了失落的神色，田岛伸手抚摸着他的头发，说道：“你也不用太过沮丧，情况会有好转的。”

　　柱间对他露出了笑容，说道：“我知道了。”

　　

　　火影究竟该选谁，每个人心里头都有不同的决断，就在宇智波的内部，也有好几个名字出现。有人属意柱间，有人属意斑，还有人属意泉奈……这些不尽相同的结果，田岛最终选择隐瞒下来。

　　而这次宇智波内部的会议，也让宇智波家里的聚餐，显得气氛有些古怪。

　　水峪有些郁郁寡欢，这两年，在人柱力的体质影响下，他仍旧没有得偿所愿，而且，此时即便是旁人也觉得他和泉奈之间的气氛有些尴尬。

　　他已经两天没有跟泉奈说话了，即使是夫妻两人并排坐着，都能够感觉到冷战的意味，田岛看在眼里，还是没有说些什么。夫妻之间，小打小闹也是常有的，对于泉奈的脾性他还是有信心的，倒是辉夜这种小孩子，看水峪闷闷不乐的样子，会陪他说些话。

　　“水峪哥哥，明天我们去吃红豆丸子好不好，我听说木叶有一家的红豆丸子可好吃了……”辉夜一派天真的跟水峪说道。

　　“这个……你不是不能吃那么多甜的嘛？”水峪看了眼柱间，有些犹豫的说道。

　　“对哦，我要听柱间的话。”辉夜有些沮丧的说着，眼角却瞟向柱间，等发现柱间对自己的回答满意后，开始侧着头跟田岛说话是，他就对水峪挤了挤眼睛。水峪马上意会到他的意思，偷偷比了个可以的手势。可是为了戏份做足，水峪又说道：“哪怕柱间大人走了，你也不能懈怠呀，刚好我也没任务，就教你一些忍术好了。”

　　“又要学习啊……”辉夜嘟着嘴，跟水峪一搭一唱。

　　这样插科打诨下来，泉奈就显得有些孤单了，但是他心知是自己的问题，也就默不作声的忍了下来，有时候小孩子的直觉就是这么敏锐，深知谁更适宜接近些。

　　斑像往常一样沉默，这时田岛忽然说了一句，让泉奈都有些意外：“斑，我听你的人说，你有相好的女孩子了？”

　　这件事连柱间都不知道，他惊讶的看着斑，一时竟然不知道该说什么，他觉得意外极了，如果不是田岛说这样的话，他都要以为斑一辈子也就是这样了。按道理来说，他应该为斑高兴，可是柱间张了张口，却也说不出一句恭喜。

　　“是有一位很好的女性在同我交陪着，只是我心中还不确定，所以并没有告知父亲……没想到父亲已经知道了。”斑露出了恰当的惊讶，然后低下自己的头。

　　“有打算总是好的。”田岛淡淡的说了一句，补充道：“凡事都要尝试。”

　　“是的，父亲。我会慎重对待的。”斑回答道，他抬起头，同田岛对视着。这两年，他都将自己的态度保持的很好，田岛观察了一下他的神情，又说道：“如果合适，可以带到家里来。她是哪家的姑娘？”

　　“我还不确定，就不谈及她的姓名了。”斑委婉的拒绝了，柱间在这时，总算回过了神。他插了句嘴，说道：“这样慎重些也好，我们就顺其自然吧。”他看了斑一眼，觉得此时此刻好像似曾相识，当初选定是旋涡水户时好像就是如此。

　　那件事造成的后果，即使如今想来，都让他觉得十分心悸，柱间觉得自己此时的心情不对，只能将目光转向辉夜，来掩饰内心的不安。

　　一顿饭不知不觉过去，柱间先把辉夜赶回房间睡觉，之后扶着田岛回到房间。

　　房间里点起了灯，在昏黄的灯下，柱间开始收拾东西，而田岛则喝着月见端来的药汁。现在他喝药，感觉就像是家常便饭一样，以前从来没有觉得喝药是必不可少的事情，如今不喝药的话，可就马上就有麻烦了。柱间回头的时候，看到田岛眉宇间的不耐烦，他柔声安慰道：“好了，我知道药很难喝，忍耐一下吧。”

　　比药味道更让人难以忍受的，是清晰意识到自己正步向衰亡的感觉，田岛叹了口气，说道：“我知道了。”

　　“这样才乖嘛。”柱间冲他笑了笑，转过身去，把行囊打上一个结。

　　这时，田岛却突然说道：“我想要你成为火影，这样我才放心。”

　　柱间转过头，说道：“怎么突然说起这个，莫名其妙的。”

　　田岛知道柱间不能明白自己心中所想的，应付道：“我觉得你合适。”

　　“一个天天带孩子的火影吗？”柱间笑着说，他走过去，抱着田岛：“别想这些有的没的，到时候投票结果出来就好了。”

　　他抬起头，亲吻了田岛，两个人躺倒在月见铺好的床上。现在，他们房事虽然少了，但是要表达情感的方式还有许多，柱间和田岛互相探索着对方的口腔，舌尖交缠着，在被子的掩盖下，脱下衣服的皮肤紧贴着。

　　田岛安抚性的用手替柱间纾解着，而柱间则热情的吻着田岛的颈脖和胸口，这样亲昵的触碰之后，柱间会挺着腰在田岛的手里释放出来。纾解之后，在高潮后的余韵中被田岛抚摸着身体，在小小的空间里，都是他们彼此的味道。

　　这样的味道总是让柱间觉得十分安心，就像什么都不会有所改变一样。

　　房间的灯无声无息的灭了，掩盖住床边凌乱的衣服，也让两人的喘息变成了喁喁私语。

　　  
　　幕 一一一

　　关于涡之国报告的消息，能证明九尾再现的证据，是在海岸边的目击者。

　　他亲眼看到巨大的尾兽在深夜的时分跳上了海岸，恐惧让他躲在了岩石峭壁的夹缝之中，海水的腥味掩盖了他身上人类的气味。九尾大摇大摆的走在海岸线上，最后用和巨型不匹配的轻盈，朝着山中而去，他知道九尾走后的许久，才从夹缝中出来，腿软得厉害，最后只能连滚带爬的离开了那里。

　　他们无从得知九尾是隐藏在什么地方，只知道九尾又重新来到了这个世间，谁也不知道它会不会报复当初让它吃亏的涡之国。作为千手家的族长，柱间只能尽快的赶到涡之国去坐镇。泉奈和斑的帮手让他觉得压力减轻不少，三个人在第二天的清晨就出发了，日夜兼程的朝着涡之国赶去。

　　旋涡水峪也起了个清早，专门为他们送行，哪怕和泉奈正冷战着，他也忍不住抱住了泉奈，同他说着：“拜托了，保护我姐姐。”

　　泉奈眼神复杂的看着他，最后点了点头。

　　起晚了的辉夜，只能急急忙忙看到柱间离去的背影，虽然看柱间外出那么多次，可是辉夜还是觉得心里头难受。

　　“水峪哥哥，九尾是不是很厉害啊……”

　　“九尾是很厉害。”水峪点了点头，但是他知道辉夜心中正不安着，还是安抚道：“但是柱间大人一定没有问题的，他可是被称为忍者之神的男人呢。”

　　“是这样就太好了，这次柱间一定会把九尾解决掉的。”

　　“肯定没问题的。”水峪尽管是跟辉夜这样说着，可心头还是隐隐约约觉得不安，他望了门外一会，还是牵着辉夜的手往家里走。

　　

　　柱间一行人的效率非同一般，他们走着最快的捷径朝着涡之国赶去，在后续，扉间还会为他们派遣一些精英忍者来应付九尾的情况。

　　涡之国这两年又有了些变化，当初海岸口位置的土地已经被旁边的国家所吞并，而漩涡一族的人也退回到了一开始的岛屿之上。这些都是天下大势，即便是有千手一族的支持，漩涡一族的人也要衡量着是否值得为那些土地而引发更激烈的战斗。因为不再是漩涡一族的土地，想要到海上去，就得经过一些复杂的程序，经过了一些刁难，柱间他们还是站在涡之国的土地上。海港依旧是每日船只来来往往，但是比起当初的气象总是要差些，水户照旧等待在港口的位置，可能是因为九尾的事情，她的模样比过去看来要憔悴了些，看到柱间他们下了船，水户喜上眉梢，迎了上来：“你们总算来了，有些新的情况。”

　　他们没有将时间浪费在寒暄上，水户带着他们直接去了会议室，在那里直接将情况说明给他们听：“还是在海岸的位置，九尾出现了。但是奇怪的是，它没有伤人，它的目的有些奇怪。”

　　“还是上次的海岸吗？”柱间问道，“如果是的话，我就再去那里查看一下。”

　　“不是，是另外一个……”水户皱着眉头说道，“我们这里就只有四个海岸，其他地方并不适合隐藏起来。”

　　“那就得用个笨法子了，”柱间摸着下巴说道，“我们兵分四路，驻守这个地方，等有情况了再通知彼此。”

　　“也只能这样了。”泉奈点了点头。

　　“就只有你们三个人吗？”水户问道。

　　“其他人要等上一天，柱间担心情况，先把我们拉来了。”斑回答道，这个回答让水户松了口气，她点了点头，说：“真是有劳你们了，事不宜迟，我现在带你们去看那几个地方。”

　　三个人也就喝了杯水，就跟着水户一起朝海岸方向而去。涡之国的地形特殊，除了经商的口岸之外，还有供渔民作业的三个口岸，除此之外都是不宜攀登的峭壁，因为地势左高右低，所以三个口岸相隔也并不太远，他们全力奔跑之下，只要最多一刻半的时间就能够赶到。

　　柱间、斑、泉奈三人来到口岸之后，各自分工寻找着蛛丝马迹，但是由于尾兽实际上是由查克拉构成，实际上的形体痕迹很难发现，柱间露出了为难的神色，说道：“线索也没有。”

　　水户知道这件事情的困难性，但是眼下也只能如此，随着天色的过去，水户说道：“我先带你们去用饭吧，很快就要天黑了。今晚就拜托你们了。”

　　“说什么拜托，我们可是亲戚呢。”柱间笑着回答道，然后顺手拍了拍泉奈的肩膀。

　　泉奈对着水户点了点头，水户边带路边问道：“泉奈，水峪怎么样？”

　　“还是老样子，他现在和我住在木叶。”

　　“哈哈，那一定很舒服，去过木叶的人都跟我说，那里很好啊。”水户笑着说道。

　　“木叶当然很好。”柱间说的与有荣焉，他们又和水户说了些家常，气氛一下子轻松了起来，哪怕九尾的事情没底，但是至少压力也不再那么大。

　　

　　辉夜还是第一次出远门，所以看什么都觉得很新鲜，他长这么大，去过的最远的地方，都还是千手村落呢。

　　说起来，这趟远门也是出得莫名其妙，他原本是真的打算在家做个乖孩子的。可是当卖货郎闲聊的时候跟人讲起，下一站就要去涡之国的时候，他的心思一下子就活络了起来。

　　涡之国，那可不是柱间要去的地方吗？柱间要在那里打九尾呢，他可真想看看。

　　他被自己心里的那股子冲动驱使着，回家偷偷摸摸的写了个纸条压起来，然后带上了些压岁钱和一套换洗的衣服，辉夜就这么出了门。

　　他悄悄的搭上了商队的车，反正他个子又小又轻，哪怕是坐在马车的顶上，只要用保护色的斗篷遮住身体，把自己固定好，出远门好像都不是一件困难的事情。他的苦无、手里剑都在他的暗袋里，沉甸甸的，让他格外的有安全感。

　　他左看看，右看看，明明山山水水都差不多，可他就是觉得特别新鲜！

　　当然，在搭了半天的便车，辉夜那股子惬意的心情也就渐渐消退了。

　　车上躺着可真不舒服，他肚子有些饿了，应该到了吃点心的时候吧，父亲是不是正派人来追他啊……各种想法充斥着辉夜的小脑袋瓜，等到天黑的时候，辉夜整个人都开始后悔自己的心血来潮了。卖货的商队因为出村落晚了，没有来得及在天黑之前赶到下一个城镇，于是只能半夜露宿在野外。商人们升起了篝火，而负责保护安全的三个浪人则自己围坐在另外一堆，辉夜被他们烤干粮的味道馋得不行，可是怎么也找不到合适的时机下车藏起来找东西吃。

　　想到这里，他更后悔了，他怎么带上了手里剑，没带上吃的呢？

　　饿着肚子的辉夜委屈极了，可是注定这个夜晚没那么轻松。

　　最开始惊动他的，是来自林中的枯枝断裂声，“啪”地一声响，旁人没有听到，可是辉夜吓了一跳。

　　然后他就看到了从草丛中伸出来的刀子，拿着刀子的人露出了一张狰狞的脸孔，辉夜屏住呼吸，三三两两的刀从草丛中探了出来，辉夜终于按捺不住，用手指抠下马车的一小节被雨水泡烂的木头，朝三个浪人丢了过去。

　　“是谁？”浪人愤怒的转过头，却看到了探出来的刀子，“有劫匪！抄家伙！”

　　浪人的刀是精铁所打造的武士刀，他们都是落魄后的堕落武士，虽然敌众我寡，但是迎敌的还是十分有章法。反观那些劫匪，想来是因为贫穷而集结起来的恶人，他们唯一能做的，只是借着一部分的牺牲，趁着间隙偷些东西，而胆子更大的人，则趁着浪人难以兼顾的时候，朝商人狞笑而去。

　　辉夜忍不住扔出了自己的手里剑，他还是第一次看到血，手不可避免的抖着，但是他日日夜夜的练习还是有回报的，打在人身上的手里剑让那些劫匪开始畏惧，他们也试图想要抓住辉夜，却在他灵活的动作下失败了。

　　可是小孩子到底体力不够，辉夜跳下马车，保护着几个商人，跟劫匪游斗的时候，紧张之下还是摔倒在了地上。

　　“臭小子，让你挡我财路！”看起来是个小头目的人，眼看着今晚注定失败，拿着刀子朝着摔在地上的辉夜走过来。

　　辉夜下意识握紧了手里剑，打算等这个人再接近些，可就在这个时候，武士刀突然从那个人的肚子里冒出来，溅出来的血撒了辉夜一脸。

　　辉夜有些呆，擦了擦脸上还热着的血，而浪人则推开了劫匪，问道：“喂，小家伙，没事吧。”

辉夜看着手上的血，回了神，朝这个浪人露出了笑容：“没事！不过我肚子饿了！”

 

　　幕 一一二

　　辉夜长这么大，还是第一次在野外露宿。在睡觉之前，他还在篝火前饱餐了一顿，虽然和家中厨房的美食比起来差远了，但是辉夜饿了大半天，这个时候吃起来还是狼吞虎咽的。

　　和月见做过生意的商人之一认出了他，惊讶的问着他怎么会在这里，辉夜摸了摸鼻子，把自己搭便车的行径略过去，只说自己想要去找柱间。靠着宇智波家的面子，他在篝火边得到了一个位置，可以在烤得暖烘烘的地上过夜。

　　他真的太累了，明明只是盖着像被单一样的东西，睡在硬邦邦的地上，但是只是枕在手上一会儿，辉夜就睡了过去。不过，他还是留了一个心眼，一只手给自己做枕头，另外一只手则藏在怀里，握着一把苦无。因为十分疲倦，他一夜无梦的到了天明。几乎是天还没亮的时候，商队就开始要陆陆续续收拾好东西向城镇进发，就在商人要把辉夜抱进车里的时候，原本睡着正香的辉夜睁开了眼睛。

　　商人被他吓了一跳，说道：“我看你睡得正香，想把你抱进车里继续睡。”

　　辉夜慢吞吞的从怀里拿出手，然后说：“没事，我自己醒了。”

　　他十分乖觉的朝那个人笑了笑，然后手脚麻利的爬到了马车的顶上，歪着头说：“出发吧，不要耽误时间了。”

　　商人暗自嘀咕一声，吆喝着让众人开车，摇摇摆摆的车驾朝着他们下一个要去的城市进发。辉夜坐在车上揉了揉眼睛，一低头发现自己的袖子上还沾着血迹，他皱了皱鼻子，觉得那里的味道有点难闻，盘算了下自己口袋里的钱，他打定主意要在下个城镇买套衣服给自己换上。

　　在宇智波斑给辉夜的教育之中，单人在外，任何人都不要信任，任何人都要警惕。

　　辉夜虽然不太喜欢斑，但是斑教导的那些东西，都在斑的高压教育下，一点一滴的渗透进他的骨子里。

　　因为斑会出其不意的偷袭他，所以他能够在被人触碰的时候机敏的醒过来；因为斑曾经教他在林中狩猎其他的动物，所以他在看到鲜血的时候没有什么慌张；因为斑总是不吝于让他知道敌人究竟有多危险，所以他射出去的手里剑从来没有一丝犹豫。

　　坐在马车上的辉夜挺直了自己的背，他自顾的张望着，不时支着耳朵听其他人说话的声音。

　　浪人们在拿着自己昨夜对敌的战绩吹嘘着，商人们有些驾着马车哼着小曲，有些人正坐在马车里扒着算盘。辉夜还记得，斑说过，在陌生的环境你要学会关注其他人，他们中也许就潜伏着你的敌人。

　　虽然不免腹诽斑这个人活着真累，可是辉夜还是第一次把自己学过的东西运用到实际当中。

　　车不知在颠簸的路上摇摆了多久，在爬上一个矮坡的时候，辉夜忽然振奋了起来：他已经看到炊烟了。

　　前面就是城镇。

　　

　　柱间穿行过距离海港最近的街市，他刚才才跟水户他们分手，他要在黄昏之前，驻守在海港的位置。

　　可就是这个时候，他忽然听到有人正喊着他，他回头一看，发现是水户的部下，这个青年手上拿着一封家信，嚷道：“柱间大人，您的家信。”

　　柱间站定了等他，这封家信实在是来的很莫名其妙——他总共离开家才几天，这封信难道是他一出门就寄出来了？

　　“什么事情？”柱间从他手里接过信，拆开的过程时随口问道。

　　青年压低了嗓子说：“听讲，是辉夜少爷离家出走了。”

　　柱间连忙展开了信，一目十行的把田岛写的内容扫了一遍，他拧起眉头：“臭小子，我出门就给我搞这样的事情。”

　　这封信的确是一发现辉夜不见了，就由田岛写来寄给他的，因为辉夜信上说，自己想去涡之国看看。而辉夜也算是颇有计划，带上了衣服、钱和武器，但是他毕竟是个孩子，无论怎么机敏，终究涉世未深，谁知道他会不会半路被人骗去卖了。

　　柱间把信合上，虽然心烦意乱，但还是同青年说道：“你代我回一封信，说事情我已经知道了，眼下为了防范九尾，就不用在寻找辉夜上多出人力了。如果还有信，到时候拿来给我。”

　　青年点了点头，直接领命去回信，而柱间则朝着口岸的位置而去。

　　他所驻守的口岸，地形要相对其他的口岸要复杂些，沿海的位置暗礁多，地形如同犬牙一般参差。在这里，虽然复杂，但是实际上并没有可作为掩体的东西，柱间所要做的，只是守在这里等待九尾上岸。

　　天色渐晚，当落日从海平面落下之后，天空渐渐变成了深邃的蓝色，在无垠的幕布之上，无数星星排布着。柱间听着海浪拍打的声音，无端生出了空旷寂寥之感。时间在这份静谧之中过去，柱间抱膝等待着，虽然仍旧警惕着周遭，可是仍旧不由自主的想到了现在行踪不明的辉夜。

　　他们一直都将辉夜保护的很好，随着时局的渐渐稳定，村庄里再也不会发生被忍者突袭，而年幼的孩子们死去的事情，辉夜即便是现在都没有出过任务，亦或者是亲手杀死过敌人，即使是训练的强度很大，但是终究还是个孩子。如今辉夜离开了村庄的保护，独自一个人踏上了陌生的道路，他会不会遇上坏人，都是不可预知的事情。

　　“臭小子，等我找到你，一定好好的教训你一顿。”柱间小声的嘀咕着。

　　就在这个时候，他忽然听到了细微的声响，他直接使用了木遁分身，几个分身一同在这片沙滩上搜寻着。在夜幕的掩饰下，敌人的行踪和气味都被忍法隐藏了起来，柱间这个时候便想起宇智波的方便，叹了口气，直接让几十根藤条从地面上破土而出。藤条横扫着地面，有什么东西被扫中，柱间听到了身后有跳跃的声音，一转头就看到苦无迎面而来。

　　苦无只是用来转移注意力的存在，敌人的目的是想要脱身离开，柱间在追踪上面有所欠缺，加上敌人行踪诡秘，在短暂的接触之后，沙滩上重归了平静，柱间知道那人已经离开了。

　　来的是忍者，那么这件事就很奇怪了。

　　柱间需要把这个消息告诉给旋涡水户。

　　他朝着城镇的方向而去，目光之中的城镇，这个时候却突然燃起了大火。这火焰绝对不简单，在海风的帮助下，火势开始迅速蔓延，柱间所能做的只是冲到火势还没有蔓延开的地方，用木遁阻断火势的蔓延，让龟裂的土地断开火焰的通路。在城镇之中，除了奔逃的难民和尖叫，不知何时竟然混入了许多忍者，他们甚至都不是同一个国家的忍者，柱间心中顿时觉得不妙，他看向涡之国的中心的位置，那里同样也燃起了火焰。

　　斑他们在哪里？水户呢？

　　柱间朝着涡之国的中心而去，在那里，有着治理这个国家的漩涡一族的族人。柱间朝那里奔跑而去，同样回援的还有其他漩涡一族的精英，柱间用眼角余光瞥了一眼，总算看到了神情焦急，眼角含泪的水户。

　　“有头绪吗？”柱间朝她靠近，水户看到他，似乎心神稍定，组织了一下语言，说道：“这是蓄意的敌袭，我发现了好几个国家的忍者。斑和泉奈被牵制住了，他们让我先赶回来。”

　　“不要紧张……”柱间看到被火焰染红的地方，心中有了不好的预感。

　　“损失在所难免，我要去秘藏室带走典籍，那些不能留给他们。”水户认真的说道，“这个我能应付，所以，救援……你量力而为吧。”

　　水户在短短的时间做下权衡，交代完之后，她的身形一瞬间消失，柱间看到人群中有数位她的部下一同离开，怀揣着最坏的打算，柱间和其他人一起窜入了起火的建筑里。

　　浓烟与火焰密布着，柱间在此时转换成了仙人模式，源源不断的查克拉让他无所畏惧。他很快遭遇了一批敌人，是不同国家的忍者小队，在看到他的模样之后，那些人的首领下意识做了撤退的手势，柱间没有给他们逃跑的余地，苦无直接甩了出去。木遁将他们束缚住，那些反应过来的家伙也纷纷使出了自己的忍术，纷杂的忍术让这里狭小的空间迅速被破坏，已经被烧脆了的砖瓦落下坍塌下来，随着氧气的灌入，直接暴露的天空也给敌人提供了逃脱的路线。

　　柱间直截了当拧断逃脱失败者的脖子，火焰还没有被熄灭，他在还没有被火焰完全侵入的房间里躲避着，在起火之前，这里显然已经被人潜入，并且展开了一场战斗。他还看到了同样穿着旋涡族服饰的两个人同归于尽，显然……还有内线的渗入。

　　这是蓄谋已久的计划。

　　柱间最后也只能带上四名幸存者冲出了火海，即使是他，这个时候也被浓烟熏得直流眼泪，而呼吸也十分困难，毕竟在火海之中，实在是混入了太多火焰中飘起的余烬。

　　柱间一来到安全的地方，就把自己身上背的人、手上扶着的人放下，他体力耗损得太厉害，再走几步都是踉跄的。

　　这个时候，一只手伸过来扶住了，扑面而来的是浓重的血腥味，但是另外一只手送来的，却是湿润的毛巾。

　　斑替柱间擦拭着面孔，焦急的说：“柱间，你还好吧？”

　　我还好……

　　柱间想要这么说着，脱口而出的却是被烟熏得破碎的声音，他实在是在火海中坚持了太久，所以下一刻，柱间只觉得腿一软，就再也支撑不住，倒在了斑的臂弯里。


	5. Chapter 5

　　幕 一一三

　　天刚刚亮起，辉夜已经醒了过来，他直觉朝着门口的方向望去。

　　这个时候，父亲应该已经反应过来了吧，那个商人如果还想跟宇智波做生意，大概会直接去通风报信。内心十分明白这一点，辉夜迅速收拾好了自己的东西，留下了过夜的钱，就直接掀开窗户翻了出去。

　　他昨天就摸索过了附近的位置，这个时候躲在厨房附近是个不错的主意，还可以顺带解决吃饭的问题。

　　而正如辉夜所预料的，田岛派来接他的人，差不多也随着城门开启而进入了城镇里，向着旅店的位置而来。

　　辉夜躲过一劫，而因为商人给他带了路，接下来，只需要半天的时间，他就可以赶到涡之国的边界位置。但是，辉夜的盘算很快被现实的变化所打乱。

　　他正要出城，可是这个时候，士兵却在城镇里的告示栏里贴上了告示，看热闹的人对着告示指指点点着，交头接耳的讨论着：“涡之国竟然被灭国了。”

　　“大名竟然也出了力？以后涡之国会被他们几个瓜分掉吧。”

　　“嘘，别嚷嚷，那个不是大名的士兵吗？”

　　混合在人群中的辉夜听着周遭的声音心乱如麻，当听到说大名的士兵要朝着涡之国的方向而去时，他跳起来，看着那一队人马走过宽敞的街道。

　　涡之国灭国，那么柱间在什么地方？

　　辉夜在一瞬间感觉到了慌乱，他本来以为马上就要看到柱间，但是现在柱间在哪里呢？

　　他失去了方向，辉夜愣了一会神，然后朝着旅店的位置跑去。现在只能指望父亲派来的人还在旅店里，那么他至少可以跟着他们找到柱间的位置。

　　旅店那里人声喧闹着，涡之国灭国的消息很快被好事的人传来到这里，本来要前往那里的商人们只能互相道一声晦气，然后重新制定新的路线，虽然涡之国灭国，但是他们的商品可还是要卖出去的，不能去涡之国，就得去临近的城镇，虽然没有最好的价格，但是至少也可以挽回损失。

　　辉夜几乎是冲进来的，他匆匆忙忙之下，还撞到了一个模样凶狠的男人，男人直接想要抓住辉夜，恶狠狠的说：“小兔崽子，你干什么？”

　　辉夜被他抓个正着，下意识的旋身踹了这个家伙一脚，虽然他人矮力气小，可是被踢到手的男人还是松开了辉夜。看模样，他应该是附近的混混，吃了辉夜的亏，怎么也不肯善罢甘休，正当他举着拳头要打过来的时候，一只手及时的拉住了他的胳膊。严阵以待的辉夜看到出现在混混后面的人，喊了一声：“六木哥哥。”

　　脸上带着一条伤疤的六木看到辉夜，松了口气，在他的身后，有千手家族的人，也有宇智波家族的人，看着这样的阵势，混混只希望自己这个时候连存在感都没有。

　　“六木哥，涡之国灭国了，柱间他们在哪里？”辉夜皱起了脸，对着他们说道。

　　“现在还没有收到消息，小少爷，这次你太胡闹了，田岛大人很生气。快点跟我们一起回去吧。”六木蹲下来，跟辉夜说道。

　　辉夜说：“没有找到柱间，我哪里都不去。”

　　六木认真道：“如果小少爷不回去，那我们扛也会把小少爷你扛回去的。”

　　这个时候，他身后的千手族女孩子说了句话：“你这个死板的家伙，没有看到辉夜很担心柱间大人吗？”

　　“可是辉夜少爷在这个地方，很不安全，如果有什么闪失，到时候我们要用什么面目来面对田岛大人、柱间大人！”

　　“事情没有你想的那么糟糕。”她说道，“以三位大人的能力，一定不会有什么问题的，等他们安顿下来，一定会传来讯息的。我们现在需要做的，只是按兵不动，等到传来讯息之后，就可以带着辉夜少爷去找他们了。”

　　“真是太乱来了。”六木皱起眉头，但是她说的毕竟有些道理，于是六木还是让人在旅店租住了几个房间。之后，他将人员进行了简单的分派，千手桃华带着辉夜等候消息，他则带着几名部下去查探涡之国的情况。

　　辉夜能做的，只是趴在窗口看着他们离去的背影。“灭国”这个字眼对他来说，还是太遥远了，究竟是个什么场景，他也无从想象，他只能喃喃问着背后的桃华，说道：“桃华姐姐，柱间那么强，一定不会有问题吧。”

　　“这是当然的事情。”桃华说道，“以柱间大人的实力，怎么会有问题呢。至于灭国，只能说旋涡一族太大意了。怎么能够因为建国而就有所懈怠呢？”

　　“水峪哥哥一定会担心他的姐姐吧。”辉夜想起水峪，心里有些不太好受。

　　“他是忍者，应该会有思想准备……我们所能做的，只是等待他们消息的回复。”桃华说完，就走过来，摸了摸辉夜的头发，“辉夜少爷，不用担心。”

　　辉夜点了点头，他站在窗口，视线之中的世界一片祥和，实在是难以想象，在距离这里不远的地方会发生灭国这样的事情。

　　他双手合十，就像有时候月见会对六木所做的那样，祈祷着一切都能够顺利。

　　

　　当柱间睁开眼睛的时候，他们已经转移到了安全的地方。仰赖他的特殊体质，让普通人会痛苦很长时间的烧伤、感染并没有困扰他太久，除了觉得肺部还有些疼痛之外，柱间已经感觉不到身体有哪些地方不好。

　　唯一称得上不好的，大概就是斑握着他的手睡着了，因为担心的缘故，斑的手紧紧地抓住他的右手，柱间有些尴尬，可就在他抽回手的时候，斑猛地惊醒。

　　“柱间……”斑立刻松开了手，他对上柱间的视线，解释道：“我……我很担心你，所以就握着……”

　　柱间听他的解释，摆了摆手，说道：“我知道，你担心我嘛，没事的。其他人呢？”

　　他打量着周遭的环境，发现周围一切似曾相识，分明是当初他和斑一起使用过的密室。显然经过暴风雨之后，漩涡一族又重新修缮了它，他们位于密室的深处，虽然空间很大，但是高低不平显得很逼仄，一盏昏黄的灯照着明。柱间从床上站起身，斑下意识伸手扶住了他，柱间客气地推开斑，摇头道：“我自己可以走。”

　　斑沉默了一下，随后接道：“他们在其他的房间里，这里算是个避难所。这次的事情蓄谋已久，水户只能在内部被渗透的情况下，保护一部分她认为可靠的人。人数加上我们的人，大概有二十余人在这里，其他要么已经死了，要么失去了行踪。”

　　柱间的神情凝重了起来，他叹口气：“我有点担心水户，但是现在的话，还是让她先静静吧。”

　　“我已经让人去联系接应了，我们最好尽快离开，现在他们的人手不足，再过几天，这里就会被想要瓜分这里的家伙完全侵入了。”

　　“漩涡一族大势已去，的确应该尽快撤离。”柱间朝着外面走去，斑跟在他的后面，房间外的空间内，除了少数的几个房间，有一个可以容纳二十人的大厅，现在正安置着伤势还没有恢复的人。斑的部下少了一名，想来是去通报了。柱间和斑继续朝着密道而去，以他现在身体的状况，如果只是探路的话，还不是问题。

　　斑自然不会放任柱间一个人，他替柱间打开密道的门后，柱间这个时候才发现已经临近黄昏。他们所处的山崖，能够看到港口的情形，远远眺望，能够看到今天最后一批的士兵已经进入到了岛上。

　　“你的部下要怎么上岸？”

　　“水户指点了他备用的船只在哪里。”

　　“如今，看来得里应外合，才能带着他们离开这个岛上了。”

　　“正是如此……”斑说道，“刚好……辉夜这次离家出走的很巧。”

　　柱间转头瞥了他一眼，说道：“你看了我的信？”

　　斑说：“对不起，我替你上药的时候，它从衣服里飘出来了。看到辉夜的字样，就擅自看了……”

　　柱间听他说完，重点已经完全转移到上药了，他脸都因此涨红了，庆幸的是因为落日照在脸上的原因，不是很明显。下意识隔着衣服摸了一下上药的部分，柱间说：“我自己会恢复的，下次就不用帮我上药了！”

　　斑说道：“当初受伤的时候，不也是柱间照顾我吗？这是理所应当的事情吧。”

　　柱间皱了皱眉头，虽然很想跟斑说他们身份有别，但是眼下不是说这个的时候，只好转移了话题，指着残破的城镇说道：“我们去查看一下吧，这些家伙，也不知道安抚受灾的平民没有。”

　　斑看柱间皱眉，心头了然但不免泛着苦涩。可是他的确没有辩驳的资格，倒不如顺着柱间的话将这里略过，于是说道：“好的，我们去看看吧。”

　　柱间朝着山下而去，心里却还是难免在意。连带着想起了曾经给斑灌药的事情，明明自己照顾斑的时候很自然，一旦调转过来，又陷入了不知道该怎么办的境地。这两年间，他就和斑这样不上不下的相处着，哪怕下意识的当做朋友去对待，但是曾经发生过的事情，还是没有办法抹消掉。

　　“柱间……”斑忽然说道。

　　还在胡思乱想的柱间紧张了一下，立刻回道：“是，怎么了？”

　　“答应我，下次不要再把自己置于这么危险的情况下了。”在他身后的斑认真地说道。

　　柱间感受到注视在身上的视线，他只能应付道：“我知道了，这次毕竟事发突然。”

　　“如果有下一次，我大概会跟着你一起走到火海之中吧。”斑说道，想来是发现这样说太暧昧，斑又补充道：“不然，你有什么事情，我没办法面对父亲。”

　　“胡说些什么……”柱间感觉到自己更紧张了些，心率因为斑的话而增添了些烦躁，“现在不是谈这个的时候。回头再来说这些吧，水户他们一定很想知道外面的情况。”

　　“你说的没错。”斑淡淡的应道，没有再跟柱间纠缠下面的话题，这让柱间舒了口气，总算能将自己的注意力集中在正事上。

　　  
　　幕 一一四

　　事情比想象中的要好一些，受灾的平民得到了救治，显然策划这些事情的人，并不是想要收伏一个满目疮痍的涡之岛。

　　柱间和斑换上平民的衣服混在人群之中，街道上无疑是受到管制的，漩涡一族的敌人现在正安排着自己的士兵在每家每户进行登记，想要找到漩涡一族的漏网之鱼，柱间和斑能做的，只是尽量避开这些收集信息的人，打探到足够多的情报后，就带着搜罗的食物回到密道处。

　　当他们回来的时候，水户已经从房间里出来，她的脸上还依稀能够看到泪痕，但是看到柱间的时候，水户还是露出了笑容：“太好了，柱间你醒了。”

　　柱间点了点头，说道：“看到你从房间出来我就放心了，你想要带出来的东西都带出来了吗？”

　　“多谢你给我吸引的火力，我已经把能带的都带出来了。”水户的眼睛里露出了一点笑意，她说道：“外面的戒备很森严吗？”

　　“想要带着这么多人走，有一点难度。”柱间说道，“最好的是，能得到岸上人的回复。我们要怎么跟他们取得联系？”

　　“不用取得联系，我让人传递的消息是，两天之后，我们夺取一艘船只登岸，他们在岸上接应。”斑冷静的说道，“明天，我们就去做准备。后天，一刻都不能延缓。”

　　毕竟他们之间间隔的是大海，斑的决定眼下是最好的，柱间点了点默认了这点，然后开始跟斑分配了照顾伤员的工作。他们有一天休息的时间，如果是受伤不重的人，到了后天，都是一份作战的战力，再不济，也能减少带人上岸的难度。

　　

　　第二天，斑和柱间紧锣密鼓的筹备着。

　　他们站在高处，查看了船只的往来习惯，记录规律之后，检查了一下船上配置的士兵。

　　在这次涡之国的事件之中，至少有四个小国参与了这件事情，因为财力原因，他们所配置的小船多数都是涡之国原有的船只。这种船上，最多也就容纳三十人，而这也意味着，如果不想直接面对着三十人，他们就要等他们下船之后夺船，然后还要破坏其他的船只来阻止有人追上来阻截他们。

　　这件事情说起来容易，但是考虑到伤员的数量，和敌人的反应速度，即便是斑和柱间都觉得十分困难。

　　他们毕竟是火之国的身份，如果做得太过，那么大名也会对他们施加压力。

　　“这次的事情，实在是有些麻烦。”柱间抱怨道。

　　“放不开手脚就是这样，”斑回复道，他和柱间此时距离港口也不过几百米，靠着掩体来掩盖行迹，“你的木遁就用来阻截他们追上来吧。”

　　“只能这样了，你的手脚就要快点。”

　　“我会尽快的。”斑允诺道。

　　在他们两个外出的时候，水户和其他人也不是空等，水户将一部分典籍封存在密室里，一部分核心的内容则带在了自己的身上。她的部下则将武器准备妥当，在明天的队伍中，有四人需要照顾，有八人轻伤可以自理，剩余的都是可以作战的战力。

　　在清点的时候，水户只觉得心如刀绞，她本就是最伤心的人，但是此时已经完全没有悲伤的时间。

　　她最后一遍检查典籍的保存之后，感觉到胸口闷得厉害，于是顺着密道上去，打算在山崖的位置透一透气，结果就看到结伴回来的柱间与斑。

　　柱间走在前面，斑缀在他身后，从水户的角度看来，斑的目光一直放在柱间的身上。柱间并非是毫无感觉，凭借着女性敏锐的观察力，水户能够觉察到柱间眉宇间的不自然。

　　“柱间、斑。”她挥手，同他们打了招呼。几乎是在一瞬间，两个人的气氛好像有了什么改变，柱间朝着水户笑了一下，说道：“怎么，专门来接我们吗？”

　　水户说道：“是啊，毕竟你们这么辛苦。”

　　斑没有说话，只是听着柱间和水户交谈着。

　　“已经准备妥当了吗？”柱间说道。

　　“已经准备好了。在他们士兵到来的第一批行动吗？”水户将目光放在了斑的身上，“展开进攻的人，应该是斑吧。”

　　柱间笑着说：“我们的分工就是这样。”

　　“真是有默契。”水户称赞道，她转过身，拉开密道的大门，客气地让柱间和斑先进。然后她跟随着斑和柱间走在密道之中，斑阻隔着她与柱间，水户想起当初斑与自己交谈柱间时候的神情，和柱间从火海中出来前的紧张暴躁，脸上的笑容渐渐褪去。

　　

　　一夜的时光飞逝而过，天刚亮起来的时候，柱间和斑已经带着人出发了。

　　船只的到来，是会在一个时辰之后，他们所要做的是，负责进攻的人事先埋伏在水中，等到船上的人空了的时候，迅速夺取船只的控制权。其余的人，则在柱间的掩护下登船。

　　在时间一分分的流逝之中，那些身上还带着轻伤的人难掩紧张，柱间带着他们躲藏在土遁掩盖下的地面上，等到斑发出信号之后，柱间就会带着人破土而出。哪怕已经留下了透气的孔穴，但是柱间他们所隐藏的地方，还是让人觉得呼吸困难。空间的逼仄和心理上的压力，等待并不好受。

　　等到感觉到土层上面传来的震动时，众人才精神一震。

　　这说明有人来了。

　　人的步伐带起的震动维持了一定的频率和时间，柱间等人的心绪也越来越紧张。

　　就在这个时候，土层似乎在上面的骚动中正一步步地被瓦解，柱间使了个眼色，说道：“抓稳了！”

　　他的手上迅速结印，土层之下的力量催动着草木的生长，几乎是顷刻间的事情，从脚边生长起的杂草，变成了破土而出的巨木。事先有所准备的抓稳了手能触碰到的树木，他们随着树木一起，看到了早晨明媚的阳光，然后就是慌乱的士兵们。他们中的忍者瞬间明白发生了什么，朝着树界降临发射了苦无，柱间操纵着树木掩饰着自己身后的人，不时催促着：“快，快点上船。”

　　在士兵之中不乏厉害的忍者，雷遁在引雷的苦无下发动了，将柱间周遭的树木电的焦黑，柱间在它们之中闪躲着，不时回过头查看斑他们的进度。

　　斑在夺船时，并没有花费太多的时间，他此刻正在用忍术破坏其他的船只，等到人都上了船之后，船在水户的命令下发动起来，而斑则冲着柱间嚷道：“快上船！”

　　柱间听到了斑的话语，却没有办法立刻办到，因为他此刻正被人纠缠着，朝他攻击来的家伙已经从忍术变成了近身，周围的树木已经被破坏的差不多了。

　　“不用管我！你们先走！”柱间边说道，边变成了仙人模式，他和敌人的查克拉相撞着，造成地面的龟裂，就在这个时候，斑突然跳上了岸。

　　用眼角看到这件事情的柱间几乎是气愤地朝斑说道：“你在干什么？！”

　　斑则是用写轮眼狠狠的瞪着他，说：“你答应我什么了？”

　　敌人抱怨道：“你们够了！”为了不让两人能够合力，他们试图阻隔开柱间和斑，但是在盛怒之下，柱间也没有留手，仙术直接在港口毫无保留的被使出，而斑则用体术解决着所有试图近身干扰柱间结印的人。这一切都是在短短的几个呼吸发生的事情，随着强大的查克拉在港口爆发，柱间和斑两个人在冲力下掉落在海水中。

　　水户的船借着他们的东风，已经行驶出了很远的距离，柱间和斑狼狈的泡在海水中，柱间瞪着斑，而斑则盯着柱间。

　　“你可真是个固执的家伙！”柱间边抱怨，边利用查克拉踩在海水之上。比起在淡水或者树木上，在海上行走要花费更多的查克拉，但是对于柱间来说，这点消耗并没有什么所谓。

　　他弯腰朝斑伸出手，借了他一臂之力，斑被柱间拔出水，也同样利用查克拉浮在水面之上。

　　“我说过，我会跟你一起站在火海中……与其说这个，不如来比试一下，谁能更快追上船吧。”斑朝柱间露出了笑容。

　　柱间无奈地看着斑，转身去看到那些敌方忍者试图追上来，他皱了皱眉，说道：“别说这个，先把跟屁虫解决掉吧。”

　　他们两人在水面上并肩而站，看着迎上来的众人，柱间露出意味不善的笑容：这些人要面对的，可是他和斑呢。

　　

　　虽然和斑在一起战斗，柱间没什么可畏惧的，但是考虑到水户他们可能在岸上遭遇的伏击，他和斑在对战之后，还是朝着水户的方向尽量赶去。当甩开一段距离之后，查克拉量不多的忍者并不敢在海上这样奔跑。柱间和斑因此就这样甩开了敌人，在海上所遭遇的情况也是十分复杂，被风掀起的海浪和追着血的味道而来的鲨鱼，柱间这时候才知道为什么用查克拉行走海上的行为并不被人推荐。

　　而斑行到一半，终于查克拉耗尽，只能由柱间背着休息一阵。

　　“喂，这次是我赢了。”柱间得意地说道。

　　“你赢在查克拉的量上，不是速度上。”斑认真的说道。

　　正背着他的柱间开玩笑说：“小心我把你丢进水里……”

　　斑顺着他的玩笑话接道：“如果你决意如此的话，那我只有坦然接受了，但是你把我扔下去前，要听我说一句话。”

　　柱间无奈道：“怕了你，我只是跟你开玩笑。”他没有问斑打算说哪句话，而是把话题一转，”你看，那是不是水户他们的船只。“

　　眼睛更好的斑使用写轮眼查看着前方，确实是水户的船只，当确定甩开追兵之后，水户竟然命令人转头回航。不过，这也正巧，碰上了柱间和斑两个人。

　　水户让人把柱间和斑拉上船，比起查克拉的损耗和战斗中的伤势，太阳的晒伤和口干反而是个问题。

　　柱间喝了一口水，说道：“竟然回航了，真不知道该说你什么好。”

　　水户说道：“不然，难道让你们一直这样走回陆地上吗？”她转向斑问道，“感觉还好吗？”

　　斑摸着自己之前扒着柱间肩膀上的手，人都有些出神，意识到水户在跟自己说话，他回道：“还好。”

　　“我猜想你也是还好……”水户意味深长的轻说了句，然后她拍了拍自己的手，对着掌舵的人说道：“好了，距离大陆不远了，我们加油！”

　　斑下意识看了眼柱间，柱间回避了他的视线，斑对此习以为常。

　　毕竟，这都已经过去两年了。

　　幕 一一五

　　辉夜在旅店里度过了惴惴不安的一天，直到出去的六木带来了还受着伤的泉奈。

　　泉奈的情况证明一切都还不太糟糕，他只是身上有轻微的烧伤，他剪掉了衣服的袖子，将伤口包扎起来。他是依靠着上岛的船只回到岸上的：将船上的一个家伙干掉，混进接送的船只里，沉默寡言的度过整个航程，一接触陆面的时候，立刻离开船只。风险在于，如果找到的是一个擅长惹事的人，那么在船上可能就要同人发生冲突而露出破绽。

　　他找到的就是这样的一个家伙，只能伪装着口角的样子，同找茬的家伙你一言我一语的吵了一架，又在他人的劝和下假模假样的放弃跟人计较。

　　泉奈好不容易上了岸，试图寻找着可能会到来的宇智波族人，六木和他就在当初约定的位置不期而遇，他也就带着斑的口信要求六木等人的增援。

　　能得到岛上的消息是再好不过的事情，六木带他回到了旅店，跑出来的辉夜让泉奈大吃一惊。

　　“辉夜，你怎么跑到这里来了？”泉奈惊讶的问道。

　　跑出来的辉夜有些心虚，他缩着脖子说：“我……我离家出走，我想柱间……”

　　泉奈对于他的大胆有些无可奈何，他为难的拍着额头说：“父亲一定会很生气的，你怎么这么糊涂。”

　　“谁知道呢，鬼迷心窍吧。”辉夜嘟囔着，他记挂着柱间的安慰，就拉着泉奈的胳膊问道：“柱间，他怎么样了？他怎么没跟着你一块上岸找我们？”

　　辉夜斟酌了一下字句，然后说道：“柱间他们要在岛上保护其他受伤的人，我是上来搬救兵的。斑让我带了话，后天的早晨，我们要在港口接应他们。”

　　桃华说道：“这个没有问题，这就是扉间大人派我们来的目的。”

　　泉奈点了点头，他对这名女忍者的实力有一定了解，扉间所派来的人，都是各族的精英人员，忍术也是各有所长，比如这位桃华，最擅长的就是幻术。幻术，明天一定可以帮上大忙。

　　六木也跟着说道：“我们明天晚上就会布置妥当的。”

　　泉奈说道：“因为我的缘故，可能到时候管制会更严格一些。”

　　桃华露出了自傲的神情：“木叶的忍者从来都不畏惧挑战。不过，斑有确定到达岸上的时间吗？”

　　泉奈摇摇头，说道：“这正是棘手的地方，但是如果不出意外的话，以斑和柱间的习惯，他们一定会选择最早的一班船来到岸上。”

　　他们又在辉夜的面前讨论了几句，辉夜听得头昏脑涨，可是泉奈并没有放他走的意思，仍旧拉着他的手。辉夜心情忐忑，他和泉奈的关系说不上特别亲近，但是也比和斑好上不少，在他的房间里现在还留着当初泉奈、水峪送他的玩具。现在看泉奈的举动，没准待会谈完事就要来料理他了。

　　果不其然，说完了公事，泉奈看着辉夜，叹了口气，把他带回房间里。

　　泉奈和辉夜一同坐下，作为兄长，他打量了一下自己的小弟，这个顽皮的男孩子在某些地方格外的像柱间，这样的联想让泉奈的语气缓和了些：“辉夜，再过上一两年，你都要到达认证下忍的年纪了，是时候该成熟些了。哪怕是舍不得柱间，也应该认清，九尾并不是儿戏。”

　　辉夜露出了羞愧的表情，他接着又听泉奈说道：“当然，能来到这里，并且主动来找六木他们，你总算做了比较明智的判断。”

　　“我……”辉夜张了张嘴，最后还是低下了头：“我知道错了。可是，我也想出来看看……你们都说我该当下忍了，可是我现在连村子都没有出去过。”

　　泉奈露出苦恼的神情，说道：“父亲，他是太溺爱你。如果换作是从前，你可能都要上战场了。”

　　辉夜坐直了身子，说道：“就是啊，我也想早点成为独当一面的忍者，所以才挑个合适的机会外出。柱间以前收拾过九尾，他一定没问题的，我只要站在一旁见世面就好了。”

　　泉奈几乎要被辉夜的天真给逗乐了，但是仔细想想，都可以归咎到田岛和柱间的身上，泉奈摇了摇头，说道：“我会对父亲转达你的意见的，你先做好被惩罚的心理准备吧。还有……后天就好好待在旅店里了，不要跟着其他人一起乱跑。”

　　辉夜闻言，纠结了一下，还是点了点头：“我知道了，我不会乱跑的。你们一定要把柱间带回来……”

　　

　　就在辉夜的期待之中，两天倏忽而过，他在清晨醒的格外早，因为跟他一个房间的泉奈已经起身穿上了忍服和将武器一一收整在衣服的暗袋里。

　　辉夜下意识的也跟着他一起穿衣服，结果泉奈看了他一眼，说道：“辉夜，你答应我什么了？”

　　“我……”辉夜眼珠子转了转，因为泉奈和田岛的容貌相似，他习惯性的撒起娇：“我也不是要跟过去，只是穿好衣服等你们回来嘛。”

　　泉奈因为这个理由笑了笑，他蹲下身，摸着辉夜的头说道：“好吧，但是也要提高警惕，这里还有一个人留守，你待会跟他在隔壁房间会合，如果有什么意外发生，你们马上转移到其他安全的地方。”

　　辉夜点了点头，他伸手抱了泉奈一下，说道：“兄长，要安全回来呀！”

　　泉奈点了点头，回抱了他一下。

　　辉夜在泉奈走了之后，将房间收拾整齐，然后就按照泉奈说的，到隔壁同人会合。留守的那人名叫岩本康介，是木叶所收留的流浪忍者，算起来已经融入木叶村有五六年之久，他三十岁出头，心思细腻，作为留守的人十分合适。辉夜同他会合之后，在他的要求下保持了沉默，在旅店的周围都被他设下了警戒线，如果有忍者来到，那么他们立刻转移阵地。

　　麻烦，比他想象中的要来的更快。

　　康介就像是猎犬一样守卫着自己的领地，当有人侵犯的时候，他下意识的提醒了辉夜。

　　辉夜试着去感应敌人，以他的感知自然是无功而返，而康介则在下一刻朝辉夜努努嘴，指向他们在旅店内做出的，抵达楼下的简易通道。辉夜掀起了榻榻米，这里早就被他们所做空，辉夜跳下去之后，就来到了洗浴室。在早晨的时候，这里自然不会有别人，辉夜机敏的矮下身，朝着外面逃去。

　　打斗的声音从楼上传来，随后康介也跟着跳落下来。他快速的朝辉夜奔去，带着辉夜在居民众多的地方左支右闪，复杂的地形和清晨的行人干扰到他们敌人的搜查。而被康介抱着的辉夜能看到后面朝自己二人发出快得几乎无法闪避的手里剑，辉夜张嘴说道：“小心！”可是他的话说了也毫无用处，康介还是在手里剑的攻击下被刮伤了一道，庆幸的是手里剑中并没有毒，这让康介尚能应付此时的各种状况。

　　被他抱着的辉夜只觉得呼吸都变得紧张，和他过来的那几日不同，现在面对的可是真正的忍者，他们并不会对自己手下留情，在看到密集的手里剑之后，辉夜的额头沁出了汗水。

　　由于身上带着辉夜这个小包袱，康介始终没有办法甩开后面的追兵，他擅长的是水遁，但是此时抱着辉夜，并没有办法结印。

　　而不结印，这个时候要怎么带走辉夜。

　　就在这个时候，康介听到怀抱里的辉夜说道：“康介把我放下来吧，用你的忍法解决掉他们。至于我……我会努力活到你解决掉敌人的时候的。”

　　“辉夜少爷……”康介露出了犹豫的神情，而辉夜催促道：“不要再犹豫了！如果你再负伤，我们迟早也会被他们解决掉的！”

　　事实正是如此，康介点了点头，他放下辉夜，而辉夜几乎是立刻就找到掩体隐藏自己的行迹。他迅速看着四周，可是他的眼睛、感官远远跟不上这些成年忍者，辉夜恼怒的咬着自己的嘴唇，原来少了父母的庇护，他竟然这样的一无是处。

　　康介和人交锋了起来，但是人还不只是他牵制的那些，三四个手持手里剑的下忍正靠近着这里。因为能力的原因，辉夜直到他们逼近的时候，才发现他们的踪迹。

　　“不过是个小孩子……”率先想要捕捉他的人快速的奔过来。

　　辉夜辛苦的追踪着他的动作，就势滚到了边上，他窜进了平民的家中，凭借着响动的声音判断着人们的靠近。

　　可恶，如果他有血轮眼的话……

　　辉夜紧咬着下唇，因为紧张，那里隐约被他咬破了皮。辉夜试着临时抱佛脚，将查克拉集中在眼睛的部位，可是除了眼睛有些许疼痛之外，没有任何变化产生。

　　辉夜连滚带爬的从一件民居逃到了另外一间，就在他慌张的时候，另外两名下忍突破了房屋，破碎的木渣飞溅，辉夜用手臂试图格挡，但是还是因为它们而脸上挂彩。

　　“还躲？你以为你能躲得掉吗？”下忍不屑的说道。

　　辉夜仍旧没有放弃希望，侧耳听着外面战斗的声音，水遁的潮气就在他的附近，和他对战的那个人应该擅长的是火遁，不然不会有这样大量的水蒸气从屋子外飘来。辉夜判断着，他手上结印，朝这些靠近自己的家伙吐出火球术。

　　“什么？竟然会忍术？”小瞧辉夜的人被喷个正着，他一吃痛，脚下露出了空门。火焰点起了民居内的易燃物，辉夜凭借着身体矮小灵活，趁乱从他的脚边滚了出去，就在这个时候，手里剑割破了他手臂的衣服，辉夜还是第一次这样疼，他捂着手臂，瞪着朝自己射出手里剑的那个人。

　　他的查克拉此时正随着他的气息而流动，被他所瞪视的那个人，忽然发现辉夜的眼睛产生了变化。

　　原本正常的眼球浮现出了层层的纹路，空气之中的压力似乎也在这一瞬间变大，辉夜对于这样的变化几乎毫无所查，他只觉得追击的人似乎动作一慢，他趁着这样的间隙，逃了出去。

　　辉夜只觉得经过刚才的短暂交锋，危险似乎让他的直觉更加敏锐，连视野也比方才要开阔些。他注意到康介已经占据了上风，于是朝着康介的方向而去。可就在这个时候，在不远处似乎爆发了更可怕的变故，辉夜朝着那边望去，巨大的树木凭空出现不远处，辉夜心中一喜，调转了方向朝着那里而去。

　　柱间，是柱间在那里。

 

　　幕 一一六

　　“谁让你跟过来的！”

　　“辉夜……也是担心你。”

　　说着话的水户看着被柱间放在膝盖上的辉夜，露出了不忍目睹的神情，柱间看了她一眼，说道：“连这种事他都敢跟过来，他还有什么不敢的！”

　　辉夜已经被柱间摁着揍了两下，这算是意料之中的盛怒惩罚，辉夜憋着两汪眼泪趴在柱间的膝头，模样可怜得不行。但是柱间没理他，又在他屁股上重重拍了两下。这种惩罚，疼倒是不疼，只是周围还有那么多人，辉夜脸都跟着涨红了。

　　“辉夜应该已经知道错了，就暂时放过他吧。”一旁的泉奈也帮着辉夜说了句话。

　　柱间不说话，这时斑也说了句：“如果要教训的话，还是回去再说吧，现在在外面，多少有些不变。”

　　他们和泉奈会合之后，在他人的围剿之下四处躲藏，本来以为康介和辉夜不会受到攻击，结果发现对方也不是毫无警惕。一路闪避到这里，又遇上了奔逃的辉夜、康介，大家又凭借着运气聚集在了一起。柱间被辉夜追杀的事情吓得够呛，更诡异的是，该是写轮眼的地方，出现了绝然不同的纹路，好在随着辉夜的体力消耗，那样的眼睛又恢复如初，也并没有多少人看见。

　　倘若给好事的人看见，也不知道要多出多少闲话。

　　他们带上会合的辉夜与其他人，一路上边逃边战，直接露宿到了郊外，靠着森林的地形来掩饰行踪。也就是这个时候，柱间才有了收拾辉夜的心情，吃了点干粮之后，就二话不说把辉夜拎着审问一番。

　　怎么出门，怎么搭车过来，路上遭遇了什么，那些辉夜没跟泉奈讲明的东西，也被柱间一股脑审出来了。

　　辉夜怎么也称不上是个省心的孩子，柱间一时气不过就把辉夜按在膝头狠狠打了几下屁股，辉夜长这么大还没受这么大的委屈，可是因为打他的人是柱间，只能含着眼泪忍着。

　　现在大家都给辉夜说了句话，气不过的柱间平息了一下怒气，总算给了大家一个面子，把辉夜放下来。辉夜站直身子，才发现柱间打的也就是一时疼，他人站着还是好好的。

　　“柱间，我知道错了……”

　　“你知道就好了。”柱间没好气的回答道。

　　“好了，辉夜去跟六木玩一下吧，我们这边还有事情要讨论。”泉奈和稀泥地说道，辉夜被他拉到六木手边，六木和桃华赶紧把他接了过去，桃华是个女孩子，终究要心细一点，于是体贴的拿出糖放在辉夜的手上。

　　“我们最好有一队人今晚就出发。”斑淡淡的说道，“我们毕竟还带着伤员，为今之计是让人去搬救兵接应。只要一个晚上的时间，就能达到千手扉间布置的下一个据点，在那里，肯定有扉间派来的人手。因为漩涡一族失势，我们和他们的联系完全断了，只要能够重新恢复，那么伤员就不再是问题了。”

　　听了斑说的话，俨然是被灭族的旋涡水户苦笑一下。

　　泉奈说道：“挑选速度最快的人。我来带队，大概还要带三人来应付意外。”

　　柱间问道：“三人够吗？”

　　“足够了，如果是避开人群，一心潜行的话，冲突的可能性很小。”

　　“那辛苦了。”柱间点了点头。

　　他们取得共识之后，泉奈站起来，拍了拍手掌，对着在其他篝火旁的部下们，说道：“我需要三个速度最快的人，今晚跟我一起出发。”

　　正在跟辉夜玩的六木站了起来，其他还有两人，泉奈点了点头，跟其他说道：“你们坚持住，保护伤员。”

　　紧张的时刻，泉奈也是雷厉风行，和其他三人检查好行囊之后，就即刻出发。辉夜看着泉奈和六木走了之后，才大着胆子，朝柱间靠近过去。水户看着辉夜紧张又小心翼翼的表情，忍不住笑出了声，她让辉夜坐在自己的旁边，说道：“辉夜，出门在外好玩吗？”

　　辉夜摇了摇头，柱间在生气，他觉得一点都不好玩。

　　柱间说道：“看你下次还敢不敢偷跑。”辉夜嘟起了嘴，接着柱间说道，“本来想说，等你再大一点，让其他中忍带着你出任务，现在干脆提前好了。等你知道出门在外有多辛苦，自然而然就老实了。”

　　“我是要成为独当一面的忍者的，才不会觉得辛苦呢！”辉夜顶嘴说道，柱间看他不见棺材不掉泪的样子，哼了一声，也不说话了。

　　斑看他们俩斗气，便站起来说道：“可以准备休息了，掐灭篝火，然后轮流执勤。”

　　柱间看他这么说，也要站起来：“我先吧。”

　　斑直接把他摁了回去，说道：“急什么？明天就可以轮到你了，你现在作为主要战力，休息才是正经的。”说完，他打了个手势，几名部下训练有素的站起来，跟着他一起开始在周围布防。

　　柱间看斑已经决定好了，就手把手教起辉夜准备晚上过夜的诀窍，水户看他嘴硬心软的样子，也就不留着让他尴尬，自己跑到其他女忍者旁边去了。

　　辉夜虽然有些任性，可是柱间的态度还是感觉得出来，他老实了些，照着柱间说的那样做。最后厚着脸皮，想要跟柱间挤在一块睡，柱间看他跟自己凑得太紧，便把自己要睡觉的地方挪开了一些，说道：“这么大的孩子了，就不要黏着人了。”

　　辉夜不高兴的沉下了脸，然后等大家伙一起躺下了，他才慢慢朝着柱间挪进了一点。

　　他这样的小动作，柱间看在眼里，懒得再数落他，两个人这样别别扭扭的样子就算是和解了。

　　夜风穿林，此时此刻是比白天的时候要冷的，但是大家都已经精疲力竭，基本上头一靠上垒起的衣服，不一会儿就都睡了过去。辉夜当然也不例外，但是柱间有些担忧地伸手拨开辉夜的长发，看着他闭上的眼睛，露出了担忧的神情。

　　这个眼睛究竟是怎么回事？他回去得跟田岛、扉间谈谈，毕竟该出现的写轮眼被取而代之，等到辉夜长大的时候，难保不出现闲言碎语。

　　因为这样的担忧，柱间始终难以入眠，他最后只能站起身，朝着外面走去，想要看看夜色，让此事内心的烦躁能够稍减。

　　夜晚中的森林，只有走兽和夜枭的声音，柱间借着月色爬到了枝干上，才坐着没一会，他就感到枝干上一沉。他根本不用猜，就知道是斑跟了过来。

　　“不是说，让你好好休息吗？”斑淡淡的说道。

　　“睡不着，只能看会月亮。”

　　“好难得，你也会睡不着。”斑说道。

　　柱间转过头，看了一眼斑，说道：“人都是会变的，我现在也是个时常会睡不着的人。”总是有许多要担心的事情，他和斑之间的相处，田岛的身体，现在又多了一项，辉夜的眼睛。

　　斑说道：“真是辛苦你了。”

　　柱间说：“说什么辛苦不辛苦，明明是件平常的事情吧。”

　　斑在一旁沉默了下来，总有一些话，要适时的放在肚子里，不然柱间又会拂袖离开，这是柱间对他划清的再明显不过的距离。

　　他纵然想要开口替柱间分担，但是他用什么样的身份去分担呢？

　　现在还不是适当的时候，总会有一个柱间再也拒绝不了他的时机。

　　夜晚因为柱间和斑两人都不开口而格外的静谧，但也因为没有了言语，所以反而让柱间觉得舒适起来。无论发生什么，斑都是他心中的可靠之人，在战斗之时，即使是不说话，也能够心意相通。

　　也不知道过了多久，当明月在天空之中越升越高时，柱间伸了个懒腰，说道：“喂，我去睡了。”

　　斑说道：“去睡吧，有我守夜。”

　　“你辛苦了。”

　　“说什么辛苦不辛苦。”

　　柱间听到斑的回答，笑着推了他一下：“还把话给我堵回来了？”

　　谁知道斑这时直接被他推着向前倾，柱间下意识去拉他起身，反而被斑一起带下了树枝，他们的身形朝地面下落，柱间本来想张口问斑到底是在搞什么名堂，可是一看到斑脸上的笑容，柱间也觉得此时的场景似乎也真的挺好笑的。

　　斑是多大的人了，竟然还玩这样的恶作剧。

　　当快要掉落到地面的时候，他们两人同时用手里剑扎入到树干之中，这样将他们下落的势头一缓，两个人身体在空中翻转着，最后稳妥的落在地面上。

　　“这是什么时候的恶作剧了！老土！”柱间抱怨说道。

　　“下次，你可以试试不老土的。”斑回答道。

　　“我可是成年人了。”柱间得意的说着，但是虽然说着，可是脑子里已经在思索着该抓住一个怎样的机会。

　　月光之下，斑看着柱间眼睛中流露出的神色，明明是黑色的眼睛，却像藏了星星一样。

　　“我会期待的。”斑转身打算回到自己的岗位，柱间看着他离去的背影，也转身打算回去睡觉。可是，他却看到自己的身后站着揉着眼睛的辉夜，辉夜正望着他，脸色在天色下显得晦暗，等到走近的时候，柱间看到了一脸的慌张。直到抱着柱间，辉夜才神色稍定，他委屈说道：“柱间，我做噩梦了。”

　　柱间都不知道辉夜是什么时候来的，他猜想自己大概是一时没有注意，他伸手摸了摸辉夜的头，安慰道：“没事的，我们回去睡吧。”

　　“嗯。”辉夜应声道。

 

　　幕 一一七

　　可能是因为在外面露宿实在不舒服，辉夜差不多做了一整夜的噩梦。说是噩梦，但是实际上也并没有多骇人，只是天地空旷的只有他一个人，

　　天是黑的，地也是黑的，他不知道自己会不会也是黑的。因为恐惧这样的环境，而不断的在梦中奔跑着，想要寻找着可以照亮前路的一点光。他不知道跑了多久，才好不容易找到了那道光，可是抓着那道光睁开眼，却发现柱间不见了。

　　大家都在安睡，没有人觉察到柱间不见了。辉夜心里惶惶不安，只能盲目的追着一个方向去，好在他运气不错，看到了从树上落下来的柱间。只是，他还看到了斑，他将查克拉集中在眼睛上，斑脸上的神情都因为这个而格外清楚——他正在笑着。是十分愉快的笑容，和平时那副冷淡阴沉仿佛是判若两人。

　　辉夜觉得古怪极了，可是又什么都说不上，当柱间看到他的时候，辉夜便跟了过去。

　　柱间温柔的摸了摸辉夜的头，辉夜却觉得身体忽然很冷，柱间的温柔就像是为了掩盖什么一样。辉夜牵着柱间的手回到他们睡觉的位置，躺下的时候，辉夜看到了深沉的天空，森林中的夜晚让人觉得格外寂寞，他在柱间的轻拍下闭上了眼睛。又回到了那个黑暗的世界，他只能跑啊跑，直到刺眼的阳光穿破黑暗。

　　这样的睡眠让辉夜的脸色很难看，柱间只当他是比较娇气，就让桃华照顾着他。

　　一晃就是两天，这两天里，他们都是靠打猎和干粮度日；斑和柱间轮流着值夜、巡逻，保障大家不会被其他国家的忍者所发现。辉夜哪怕再不懂事，也知道这个时候不要添乱，他不敢跟柱间说自己正做着噩梦，这样显得自己傻透了。

　　值得庆幸的是，泉奈总算带来了支援的人，仿佛苦尽甘来一样，受伤的人最先被接走，而辉夜则拧着脖子要跟着柱间。

　　柱间拗不过他，于是只能在殿后的同时带着辉夜。

　　和他们一同的还有斑，连辉夜都好奇，斑怎么那么清闲。

　　斑自然不屑于解释，理所当然的跟随着柱间殿后，以他们两个人的交情，边走边谈是再正常不过的事情了。

　　“还有两天就到木叶了，”斑看着地图和周遭的对照，同柱间说道。

　　“那就好，不然这个小家伙就坚持不住了。”柱间边说边揉了辉夜的脑袋，跟在他身旁的辉夜抬头看他，反驳道：“我会坚持住的。”

　　虽然他脸上黑青的眼圈实在是没什么说服力，这两天照顾他的桃华还捏着辉夜的小脸很心疼，说他这么大的孩子都憔悴起来了。柱间虽然对辉夜严格要求，但是终究是身上掉下来的一块肉，田岛惯坏了辉夜，多多少少也有他出力，看他憔悴了起来，柱间都有些心疼了。看着辉夜逞强的样子，柱间说道：“你坚持得住有什么用，身体会坚持不住，你还没长开呢。”

　　“那我什么时候能长开？”辉夜问道。

　　“就十四五岁吧……”柱间含糊地回答道。

　　斑说道：“下一站就是城镇了，人已经甩开了，到了木叶的势力范围之内，我们可以投宿，这样小孩子就可以好好休息一下了。”

　　这样自然很好，柱间点了点头，说道：“刚才有人送来消息，是有什么情况变化吗？”

　　斑摇了摇头，说：“就是不远的城镇出了匪患吧，把一个小村落的十几口人都杀死了。大名的官员会将任务上报给木叶的。”

　　柱间皱起眉头：“这样的事情吗？”现在也并不是乱世，怎么会有匪患做出这么残忍的事情，更奇怪的是，都没有人生还。

　　斑说道：“后续会有调查。”他之后话题一转，又和柱间说起了漩涡一族的安置和寻找走散的族人，这是柱间相当关心的一件事情，斑只一提起了话头，柱间就跟他深入的谈了下去。

　　他们所说的对话，如何安置抚慰，如何安排木叶忍部接纳……这些事情对于辉夜来说，都太复杂了，他哪怕用心去听，都觉得柱间在说自己不明白的事情，心中真是又气恼又挫败。为了打断他们，他只好白着一张脸，让柱间给自己找水喝，说自己的眼睛疼，好吸引柱间的注意力。柱间不明白他的小心思，看他脸色不太好看，就安慰了他，给他喂了些水和伤寒药。那些药多少有些副作用，辉夜吃下去后，就开始犯困，柱间索性把他背在了背上，这点重量他还不放在眼里。

　　辉夜昏昏沉沉的靠在柱间的肩膀上，感觉自己好像还真的有些伤寒，身上的热度上来了，连柱间和斑的对话都是模模糊糊的。

　　斑可真讨厌，他怎么有那么多话要跟柱间说呢？

　　

　　这一路在柱间背上摇摇晃晃，等到辉夜再次醒来的时候，发现已经住到了旅店里。这间旅店装潢的十分典雅，躺着的被子更是十分软和，辉夜觉得自己睡过一觉好受了些，连忙坐了起来。

　　出乎意料的是，房间里只有他和桃华，看到他醒了，桃华舒了口气，说：“辉夜，你可算是醒了，要不要吃东西？”

　　辉夜摇了摇头，问道：“桃华姐姐，柱间呢？”

　　桃华露出了为难的神情，辉夜脸色一变，追问道：“桃华姐姐，柱间呢？”

　　桃华只能心里说声不妙，她忘记辉夜是个聪明的孩子，脸上的神情根本没办法瞒过他，反而还引起了他的怀疑，她真是辜负了柱间的托付。叹了口气，桃华暗自结印，用自己的眼睛望着辉夜说道：“柱间大人待会就回来了，辉夜少爷你千万不要着急。”她的幻术会让辉夜相信她的话，并且老老实实的待在屋子里。

　　辉夜看着视线中的那对眼睛，感觉到自己的精神恍惚起来，他下意识将查克拉集中在眼睛，问道：“他去干什么了？”

　　桃华还在施展自己的忍术，说道：“只是解决匪患的事情，辉夜少爷，你再睡一下吧。”

　　辉夜捂着自己的眼睛，好像是在桃华的力量下又犯困起来，他打了个哈欠，躺在了被上，翻了个身背对着桃华睡了过去。桃华多留个心眼，等待在一旁，听着辉夜均匀的呼吸声，等确定辉夜睡着之后，她看天色差不多接近晚上，担心辉夜起来会饿，她打开门下楼去给辉夜拿些吃的。

　　辉夜感觉自己的眼睛有些疼痛，可是意识却是前所未有的清晰。他检查了自己身上的衣物，然后快速把自己打理整齐，便偷偷摸摸的掀开窗户，翻身跳了出去。

　　冥冥之中，他就像是受到什么牵引一样，朝着一个方向跑去。临近晚上的城镇，大家都开始收工回家，街上的人员熙熙攘攘，飘散着饭香和接近收工的尾货叫卖声。辉夜在左支右绌的闪避行人后，一个跳跃翻出了城镇低矮的城墙，他在城外的空地之中观望一番，感觉到自己眼前的一切越发清晰，而他的脚不由自主的奔跑了过去。

　　在城镇之外，辉夜跑了一阵，就来到了百姓的农田。可是奇怪的是，最接近这里的农舍，竟然没有炊烟飘起，辉夜好奇的跑了过去，却看到地上的农具散乱掉在地上，有些人连家门都不关，就像是匆匆忙忙逃跑了一样。

　　着就像是他噩梦变成了现实，人都不见了。

　　辉夜为此感到害怕，可是那股吸引他的力量还存在着，他壮着胆子跑了过去，却忽然听到了一声咆哮。

　　那应该是非常可怕的野兽，辉夜从来没有听过那么大声的咆哮，他的腿肚子还是第一次打起颤，随着咆哮声的，是地面的震动，就像是什么巨物正在地面上走着。辉夜下意识抬起头，就看到在不远处的森林之中，火红色的野兽腾空而起，它的尾巴足足有九条那么多，在空中无风自动着，它的爪子就像是一个小山丘一样，一爪子下去，至少也要倒塌几座房子。

　　辉夜总算知道，为什么大家都这么慌乱的逃跑了。

　　他真是个傻瓜，在暴风雨来临的前夕，闯进了飓风的风眼前。

　　辉夜在恐惧之下，一屁股坐在了地上，可是他的眼睛还是一动不动的望着九尾，查克拉好像正被它吸收着，因此辉夜可以不费吹灰之力的，看到九尾狰狞的口齿。

　　九尾呲牙咆哮着，显然是有什么在激怒它。辉夜在下一刻，就看到柱间也跃到了半空中，他变成了辉夜从未看过的模样，手持着巨剑和九尾拼斗着。

　　巨剑和爪子交击着，发出刺耳的声音，迸发出夺目的火花。而下一刻，当柱间因为下落力而坠下的时候，接替他的是生起的炽热火焰，本来要打向柱间的爪子被火烤到，缩了起来。斑手持着巨扇，利用着风遁的力量，将火操纵着攻向九尾。

　　辉夜眼前的战斗异常激烈，战斗的中心随着九尾的移动而转移着，辉夜只见到似乎越来越巨大的九尾，心中忽然意识到：九尾正朝着自己的方向而来。

　　他连忙站起来，可是脚软的不行，身上的气力好像随着查克拉的消耗而为之一空，辉夜着急的流出了眼泪，他拍打着自己的小腿肚子，说着：“快动起来啊！快动起来啊！”

　　在疼痛下，肢体好像有了感觉，他跑了两步，正要开心的时候，忽然感觉到脚下的地面整个都震裂开来。他一转过头，九尾更近了，而它的尾兽玉将包围着它的忍者们都逼开了，巨大的罗生门是挡在他和九尾之间的唯一屏障。

　　“辉夜！你怎么会在这里！”

　　在恐惧之下，连柱间的声音都格外遥远。

　　辉夜惊恐的张大眼睛，看着越来越近的九尾，他空白的大脑找不到任何词句。

　　“辉夜！快躲开！辉夜……”柱间在喊着他，辉夜在他撕心裂肺的叫喊声中，找到了一点点的余力，他努力向后挪动着身体，可是对于九尾接近的速度来说，这都是杯水车薪。

　　尾兽玉在九尾的口中积蓄着，它带着恶意瞪视着辉夜的眼睛，恐惧让辉夜的瞳孔散开着，他几乎什么都没办法想，视线中只有朝着他赶来的柱间。

　　炸开的尾兽玉让将黑的天空亮如白昼，在剧烈的冲击下，辉夜被温暖的怀抱所抱住。

　　“柱间……”辉夜微弱的声音被爆炸声所掩盖，他也抱住了柱间，感觉身体就像被撕裂开一样的疼痛。

　　他们会死吧。

　　可是就在他的目光下，黑色的空间撕开了白昼，将他和柱间包裹。

　　是有人救了他和柱间。

　　当尘埃落定之时，辉夜看到了护住他和柱间的斑，他从来没有见过那么多血，能从一个人的身上涌出。

辉夜尖叫着，他瞪视着九尾，眼睛迅速的流出鲜血，他体内的查克拉驱动着那一双独特的眼睛，将九尾的恶意凝固在这一刻。

　　幕 一一八

　　世界在静止的一刻后，又迅速的回到了真实之中。

　　柱间听到辉夜哭得厉害，而他以为会剧痛的身体，正在迅速被血液濡湿。他感觉到那双抱着自己的手正无力的垂下，柱间下意识松开辉夜去抓住那双手，却只摸到被血液浸润的滑腻，那双手从他指尖漏过，垂在了地上。柱间艰难的转过身，接住了无力倒下的斑，斑已经失去了意识，柱间下意识四顾，嚷道：“有谁是医疗忍者！快点过来！”

　　他将自己的查克拉输进斑的身体里，感觉就像是进到了一个黑洞之中，但是在他的刺激下，斑还是喘了口气，无声的将柱间握着自己的手拂开。

　　柱间只觉得自己几乎要窒息过去，他抱着斑，抬头看着被莫名定住的九尾，那张狰狞愤怒的面孔，和在转动的眼球，提醒着他：九尾这种情况只是暂时的。

　　水户在这个时候也朝着柱间喊了一声：“柱间，趁这个机会。快啊！”

　　这个女人撕开了自己的衣服下摆，咬破了指尖，用着鲜血在自己的肚脐上画出封印的阵法。柱间只能将斑缓缓的放在地上，朝着九尾走去，仙人的纹路重新出现在他的脸上，他的手上快速的结印，巨大的鸟居镇压着九尾的动作，他听到身后有什么栽倒在地的声音，却无暇多看一眼，水户的封印在他的压制下渐渐完成，九尾的查克拉正随着封印一点点被纳入到水户的腹部。

　　九尾在不甘的咆哮声中越发的渺小，但是它和水户的战斗又在她的体内展开，强大的查克拉在和九尾的力量做着斗争，柱间所能做的，只是在水户的一旁，用自己的力量进行辅助。系出同源的力量被灌入水户的体内，在那平坦小腹上不断涌现挣扎的九尾幻影在水户的尖叫声渐渐消失。在这个过程中，连相持的时间都被模糊，柱间回过神的时候，只觉得双手就像灌了铅一般的沉重，而水户更是汗湿重衣。

　　柱间脱下了自己的外套，掩盖在水户的身上。他抬起头，看着朝自己靠过来的其他忍者，六木、桃华、康介……这些面孔在劫后余生看起来，甚至有些陌生。

　　“九尾封印了，你们带着水户回去休息，斑怎么样了？”柱间抓住六木的手问道，六木指着被两名医疗忍者包围的斑，他们正蹲在斑的面前，对他进行抢救和包扎，柱间没忍住朝那里走了过去，却看到桃华正抱着辉夜朝自己走来。

　　桃华说道：“柱间大人，辉夜少爷的眼睛……”

　　柱间伸手制止了她，说道：“应急处理，带他好好休息，让开，我要看斑的情况。”

　　桃华余下的话就卡在了喉咙里，但是柱间的神色怎么看都不像是玩笑，她咬了下唇，转头抱着辉夜朝城内跑去，而柱间则来到斑的身旁，问着医疗忍者：“他的情况怎么样？”

　　“很危险。请您抓着斑大人的手，千万不要松开。”蒙着口罩的医疗忍者认真说道，他们几人已经做好了简易担架，正在用尽量轻柔的方式将斑放上来。而柱间则听从了他的话，握住斑的手，失血过多的斑手凉的就像是冬日里的霜，柱间下意识握紧了斑的手，朝他的身体里灌入查克拉。这一切就像是当初他生产的时候，斑救助着濒死的他，柱间紧盯着斑苍白的脸，在确定斑还有着微弱的呼吸时，他的心神总算镇定了一些。

　　担架在尽量不惊扰到斑的动作下被抬起，柱间紧跟着他们，一刻不敢有所闪失。他们同样是朝着城中的医馆而去，在那里，至少有足够的药物替斑包扎，虽然斑是否能够逃脱死神的安排，还要看斑自己的意志力是否坚定。

　　之后发生的事情，柱间的记忆都比较模糊，毕竟他全副的心神都放在了斑的身上。他守着濒死的斑，一坐就是整夜，如果不是桃华抱着眼睛蒙着纱布的辉夜来找他，柱间都不知道竟然已经过去了一整晚。

　　斑是单独的一个房间，除了定时给斑换药喂药的人，房间内只有柱间一刻未眠的看守着他。窗外的天空已经日上三竿，桃华也就是看到了中午，柱间还不来查看一下辉夜，忍无可忍的闯了进来。

　　“柱间大人，您得管管辉夜少爷，他的眼睛有麻烦了。”桃华抱着睡过去的辉夜，因为查克拉的透支，辉夜还是没有醒过来。只是根据他身体的状况来判断，辉夜的身体虽然没有受过重的伤害，但是眼睛还是因为流血而肿胀着。

　　柱间有些麻木的看着桃华和她怀里的辉夜，又看了一眼呼吸微弱但均匀的斑，他站起身，伸手掀开了辉夜的眼皮，观察着眼睛上和血轮眼截然不同的纹路。

　　“带他回去，你现在出发……对了，水户的情况怎么样？”

　　“水户大人刚醒，除了查克拉透支之外，没有什么大碍。”桃华硬邦邦的说道，她转过身，本来打算就这样离去，可是终究还是没忍耐住，转身道：“柱间大人，辉夜少爷可是您的孩子！”

　　柱间用带着血丝的眼睛看着桃华，说道：“如果他不是我的孩子，你以为泉奈会放过他吗？”

　　泉奈是刚才才赶到的，本来负责护送伤员的他已经快要抵达木叶，但是随着九尾的消息传来，他在听闻消息的那一刻就冲了过来。查看了斑的状况，泉奈正在外面陀螺似的打点着一切，受伤的忍者，需要在这里养伤一段日子的斑，还有已经是九尾人柱力的水户的安顿方案。

　　桃华想到泉奈那副紧张的样子，咬了下唇，然后说道：“辉夜少爷是我没有看好，都是我的过错，宇智波家族如果要怪，也是应该要怪我。”

　　柱间伸手拍了拍她的肩膀，说道：“事情已经发展成这样，后悔于事无补，你带着辉夜回去，他的眼睛应该让人看一看是怎么回事。”

　　桃华点了点头，还是照着柱间所说的那样，带着辉夜离开了。而劝走桃华的柱间，则转过身查看着斑的情形，斑还是一无所察的闭目躺在那里。柱间伸手探着斑的脉搏，那里有着微弱的跳动，柱间下意识将一股查克拉送入了他的身体里，斑还是无知无觉的样子。他的周身被绷带缠裹着，喝药还仰赖着医疗忍者用导管送入，柱间坐回自己之前的位置。他盯着斑的面目，不知不觉下，竟然有些痴。

　　

　　考虑到如今是泉奈控制着场面，桃华便去跟泉奈汇报着柱间所做的决定，她要带着辉夜回去检查眼睛的状况。

　　泉奈刚刚和旅店的老板商讨了有关租住的事宜，当看到辉夜的时候，他的脸色不自觉一黑，但是看着柱间的面子上，他的语气还算缓和：“有什么事情？”

　　“因为辉夜少爷的眼睛情况未明，柱间大人让我送辉夜少爷回村子。”桃华低声下气地同泉奈说着，“他让我来同您说一声。”

　　“好的，如今多事之秋，我会安排人护送你们的。”泉奈点了点头，他想到辉夜的状况，又多讲了一句：“这种情况很特殊，宇智波一族的长老会跟你们一起研究的。”

　　“没有前例吗？”桃华问道。

　　泉奈意味深长地说：“宇智波一族，只有写轮眼。”

　　桃华脸色一沉，这个时候，他们的对话被水户打断了。披着外袍的水户脸色还有些苍白，她本来是个姿容过人的美人，如今体力透支过后，更显得惹人怜爱。想到这次发生在她身上的事情，泉奈替她准备了坐垫，水户微笑着坐下，说道：“抱歉，我刚刚听到你们的谈话，如果可以的话，我想跟着你们一起回去……水峪一定很担心我。”

　　“你的身体没有问题吗？”泉奈问道。

　　水户摇了摇头：“只是体力透支而已，如果只是赶路，我还可以承受。”她接着又询问，“柱间呢？还是和斑在一起嘛？”

　　泉奈点了点头：“他还在看护兄长，即使我劝他休息一下，他也不理会。”

　　他想到柱间那副专注的样子，即便是心中担心斑的安全，可是还是不免有些别扭，毕竟柱间可是连辉夜都没看几眼。这样的心思不足为人说道，如今被水户提起，又让泉奈想到那股别扭的感觉。

　　“柱间的性格很倔强，等他坚持不住了，你再找人接替他吧。”水户叹了一口气，“大夫有说斑什么时候能醒过来吗？”

　　泉奈摇了摇头，说道：“大夫说，还要观察。柱间还有余力给他输入查克拉，真是太好了……大夫说他们的查克拉能够互补。”

　　水户愣了一下，然后说道：“那就好。”

　　他们又闲聊了几句，泉奈看水户眉眼中有些疲倦，就起身去安排他们明天出发的事宜。而水户则看着桃华，拍了拍她的肩膀，说道：“你不要难过，辉夜不会有事情的。柱间也是，他们都会好好的。”

　　桃华勉强点了点头，她站起身，扶着摇摇摆摆的水户，说道：“我送你回房间。”

　　  
　　幕 一一九

　　第二天，桃华和水户就这样上了路。时间又一晃过去了三天，在第四天的时候，依靠着药物和柱间查克拉吊命的斑总算醒了过来。

　　没有人比他自己更清楚自己的伤势，哪怕有了柱间罗生门的削弱，但是那枚直接炸开的尾兽玉依旧是余威不减。斑很清晰的感觉到自己身上骨头断裂的声音，尽管在柱间查克拉的帮助下，骨骼快速的恢复与生长，但是生长的疼痛比之破坏有过之而无不及。

　　斑醒过来第一个入眼的，是在他身旁精疲力竭的柱间。柱间这几天为了等待斑的恢复，没怎么好好吃过东西、睡过觉，有时候直接将就着就在床榻边随便睡了过去。

　　斑看到了柱间眼睛下的青黑，想要动手去抚摸柱间的脸庞，但是手指头就像是吊着几十斤的石头，他怎么也抬不起来。但是似乎是受到身旁轻微响声的刺激，柱间的耳朵动了动，他下意识睁开了眼，和醒过来的斑面对着面。

　　“……”斑匆匆瞥了眼外面的天，凭借着那晒进来的日光推断着：“嗯……中午好。”

　　柱间愣愣地看着斑，似乎没有意识到斑在说些什么，斑只好又重复一遍：“中午好……”他沙哑的声音就像是砂纸在互相摩擦着。

　　柱间回过神，脸上的神情变幻。他这几天一直都在想，如果斑死了，他要怎么面对田岛，可是当斑同他说话时，他的脑海中在此时此刻，只有：他要怎么面对斑。斑是为了他才会伤成这样，明知道死的可能性这样大，可是却还是冲了上来。这种事不是第一次，却是第一次用这样惨烈的方式展现在他的面前。

　　“你是不是蠢货。”柱间干巴巴地说着，他的声音因为情感而干涩模糊，斑一时没有听清楚，露出了疑问的神情。

　　柱间只能再重复一遍：“你是不是蠢！？”

　　斑总算听清楚了，他停顿一下，说：“大概是吧。”

　　柱间听着他的回答，瞪视着斑，斑回答道：“我也不知道怎么会这样，下意识就抱住了你。”

　　“够了……”柱间制止了斑，他的理智告诉他，不能再让斑说下去了，或许他刚刚就不该跟斑说那样的话，只应该恭喜他醒过来就好了。

　　眼前的一切似乎错的厉害，几天没有好好休息的柱间觉得疲倦极了，柱间垮下自己的肩膀，说道：“对不起……我出去一会，你好好休息。”

　　斑看着柱间的神态，说道：“你好好休息，没有你的查克拉，我还要多躺好多天。”

　　“我知道。”柱间深呼吸一口气，尽可能地让自己的语气轻快一些，“你要快点好起来，不然一大帮人都要为了你待在这里。”

方才的话题，就这样被他们不经意地带了过去，柱间走出门外，二楼走廊的窗户为了透气而大开着，柱间被阳光直接照在眼睛上，忍不住捂住了脸，他头一次觉得午后的太阳是这么刺眼。斑醒来之后，他就有一种透不过气的感觉，斑即便是这个时候，还在记挂着他的事情，他明白这都是为了什么，也知道自己根本不可能接受。柱间撑在走廊上喘息着，等到感觉到窒息的感觉有所舒缓之后，才无奈捶了一下墙壁。

他这些天都没有好好休息过，现在终于松口气，饥饿感也就席卷而来。他走下楼去觅食，却看到刚准备进门的泉奈，泉奈看到柱间，露出了意外的神情。

　　“斑醒了吗？”泉奈眉间透露出喜色，柱间点了点头，泉奈忙拉着他一同坐下，“兄长情况怎么样？”

　　“人清醒了，意识很清晰，就是恢复的问题了。”柱间照实说道，然后看着泉奈风尘仆仆的样子，问道：“你刚从村里回来？”

　　泉奈闻言松了口气，他从怀里拿出了一封信：“这是父亲给你的。我还带来了辉夜的消息，几位长老鉴定之后，说辉夜的眼睛是轮回眼，似乎是因为您和父亲的血脉结合，发生的返祖现象，因而拥有了六道仙人的轮回眼。”然后他低下头，这让柱间无法看到他的神情，“辉夜使用眼睛太早了，这次意外，几乎让他耗干了瞳力。”

“这都是他自己的选择，”柱间尽可能的用平静的口吻说道，这让泉奈有些惊诧地看着柱间，柱间摇了摇头，“斑这次为了救他伤得这么重，如果不是当时他瞳力耗干，我事后一定会惩罚他给斑赔罪！”

泉奈看柱间的模样，怎么都不像是开玩笑，他想到自己出门前同几位族老说的话，现在不免觉得有些紧张。

这次斑为了辉夜受伤这样严重，他和几位拥护斑的族老心中都对一味包庇的田岛有些愤懑——独当一面的长子变成如今的样子，会不会留下后遗症仍是未可知的事情。在这样的情况下，田岛依旧把辉夜好好保护起来，连质问辉夜的机会都不给。他们总算知道这是爱护幺子的慈父心，可是不给斑和其他族老一个交代，这要让人如何咽下气。如果不是考虑到柱间一开始就守在一旁看护斑，他一定会跟父亲大吵一架。

出门之前，他没有忘记叮嘱了几位族老，要给田岛一方施加压力，让辉夜给斑一个交代。

如今柱间这样表态明确，泉奈反而觉得自己的举止太过小人，他说道：“辉夜毕竟还小……认识到错误就好了，不要对他太过严厉。”

柱间摇了摇头，问道：“田岛有发落他吗？”

泉奈犹豫了片刻，最后还是在柱间的注视下摇了摇头。柱间只觉得那股窒息感又席卷而来，他没办法回报斑的付出，因为回报是对自己感情的背叛，他被以为田岛该明白这点。但是现在他听到的都是什么？

泉奈看着柱间的脸色沉了下来，显然对这个回答不满。

可是这样的事情，终究还是不能在泉奈面前发作，柱间只能压抑一下此刻的心情，说道：“你风尘仆仆回来，我不耽误你了。”

泉奈摇了摇头，说道：“你也要好好休息。”

两人分别之后，柱间回到自己的房间，拆开田岛送来的家信。信上稍微提及了村里流传的流言蜚语，便催促着柱间尽快回来，柱间看着这封信的内容皱紧了眉头。

田岛的态度实在是让他太不满意，但是……他的目光落在提及辉夜眼睛的部分，辉夜的眼睛似乎也出现了些问题，想到这里，柱间的怒气稍减，毕竟辉夜的眼睛付出了代价，多少也是对斑的一种弥补。

如果没有轮回眼在那时候的帮助，或许他也没办法立刻对九尾发动反击。对辉夜的怒气与怜惜在柱间的心中反复交织，他最后只能将信收起，枕着自己的手臂看着窗外的时间变幻。

无论他现在有多放心不下斑的病情，他也得回去一趟，毕竟总有些事情需要交代。

 

第二天，柱间对泉奈说了一下自己要回去的理由，泉奈想到斑的病情，露出了犹豫的神情。

“我会尽快回来的。”柱间露出确定的表情，“斑的情况我再清楚不过，就暂时麻烦你和大夫了。三天，给我三天的时间就可以了。”

泉奈无可奈何，柱间话已经说到这个地步，他再因为斑的病情不放人就没有道理了。走之前，柱间又去看了一眼重伤的斑，在跟泉奈聊了一会后，斑很快又昏迷了过去。

在药物下加速愈合的骨头，让斑的身体一直维持在难受的高温下，这样的情况下，最稳妥的便是让他含着参片维持身体的机能。

柱间看了最后一眼，最终还是转身离去。

　　因为事情紧急，他一路快马加鞭，回到家里也就是一个昼夜的事情。天气已经随着时间的变化，而越发寒冷，家中庭院的树木也露出了萧索的深秋之意，柱间下马的时候，只有月见一个人来迎接他，柱间下意识询问道：“田岛呢？”

　　月见脸上露出了犹豫的神色，然后说道：“田岛大人生病了，正在卧床，听到您回来十分高兴，让我赶紧来迎接您。”

　　柱间听到她这样说，连忙把缰绳一丢，朝内院的方向而去，因为紧张，他都没有从正门进入，毕竟长长的走廊实在是浪费时间，他爬过屋顶翻过墙，最后直接从走在走廊上。他脏兮兮的靴子在走廊上留下了清晰的脚印，柱间看到田岛面对走廊的房门拉开了，连忙走了过去。

　　倚靠着窗户的田岛比他刚出门的时候还要瘦些，他听到了动静，就朝柱间这里望过来，柱间露出了担忧的神情，边走边抱怨道：“既然生病了，为什么还要开着门呢？”他跪正在田岛的面前，因为更接近了，他看到田岛因为瘦而更明显的颧骨，田岛忍耐住咳嗽，只是淡淡的说道：“房间里都是药的味道，我打开门透透气。”

　　柱间粗鲁的在房门前脱掉鞋子，然后关上门走了进来，田岛看着庭院对着自己关闭，露出了遗憾的神情：“现在外面的风还好。”

　　柱间却不理他，他脱下外套，说道：“生病的人就不要任性了。”

　　“你总算舍得回来了？”田岛说道。

柱间动作一顿，反问说：“你这是什么意思？”

田岛看柱间神色不对，坐起身说道：“没什么，斑的情况怎么样了？”

柱间摇摇头说：“情况很不好。辉夜呢？你说的事情怎么办？这些事我要尽快办好，然后回到斑那里，他的情况不允许拖延。”

田岛的脸色因为柱间的话而有些难看，就在这个尴尬的时候，柱间忽然听到了走廊上辉夜的脚步声，这分明和往常一样，这孩子是小跑着过来的。他猛地抬起头看了田岛一眼，然后在田岛反应不及下拉开了门。

田岛还没有见过柱间这样难看的脸色，就在下一刻，他听到柱间冷冰冰地说：“你说辉夜的眼睛明明不太好……你有想过，斑现在在靠我的能力吊命吗？”

“柱间……”田岛因为柱间话语中的指责意味而抬头，这个时候，屋外的辉夜嚷道：“柱间，你回来了吗？我有话想跟你说……”

“月见！把辉夜带走，我有话要跟他父亲说。”柱间直接抬手制止辉夜接下来要说的话，回到房间里拉上了大门。屋外的走道上，有孩子哽咽的声音，这些干扰都不能撼动柱间的心，他直接对田岛说道：“你就这样娇纵他吗？你想让泉奈，想让你的族人怎么看他？一个做错事被父亲包庇的顽童？”

田岛怒道：“哪有你说的这么严重！辉夜他……”

“田岛，你要是为了他好，接下来就要照我说的做。”柱间直接打断了他的话，他想到临别前看的那一眼斑，只觉得怒火满溢在胸膛里，“开祠堂，我们要给大家一个交代。”

“你疯了吗……”田岛指着门外的辉夜，“你要把我们的儿子直接交到那些人面前受他们发落吗？”

柱间摇了摇头：“我没有疯，听我说的吧。”

　　田岛瞪视着柱间，而柱间对于他的目光毫无畏惧，最终……田岛咬紧了牙关，朝着门外的月见吩咐道：“月见，将我的话传给族老们……”

门外的月见惊慌着应着，柱间打开门，看着脸颊带泪的辉夜。他的儿子跪在地上抬头望着他，面孔同他脑海中的斑反复交织着。

柱间走过去，拉着辉夜的胳膊，冷淡地说：“走，跟我走。”  
　　

　　宇智波重开祠堂的事情很快传遍了整个村子，发出请求的人是田岛，而施刑的人则是千手柱间。上一次关于动用祠堂的消息，还是斑拒婚的事情，但是在柱间的掩盖下，那件事最后不了了之。

　　如今，因为只是执行家法，虽然知道的人很多，但是真正观礼的人只有宇智波一族的长老，和实在放不下心的千手扉间。被柱间带来的辉夜，一直露出惶惶的神色，他不明白为什么柱间会发这样大的火。田岛因为他这样的模样而格外痛心疾首，但是一想到柱间的坚持和这次需要达成的目的，只能隐忍着情感，主持着这场家法的执行。

　　田岛清了清嗓子，说道：“辉夜，今天让你过来，是让族中的长辈知道你犯了什么过错，你知道你犯了什么错吗？”

　　辉夜没想到是这样郑重其事的场景，他上前走了两步，小声说道：“我连累斑兄长受了很重的伤，我知道错了。”

　　“年幼无知，贪玩出走，最后累及兄长，你知道你的罪过有多大吗？”田岛的声音因为例数罪状而显得格外严厉，辉夜被他一吓，腿一软跪在了地上。

　　“你本来应该在你长兄面前受刑，得到他的原谅，但是因为斑还在养伤，不宜挪动病体，所以就权有族内长辈观刑，你有什么要说的嘛？”

　　“我……我没有。”辉夜低下头说道，他小小的身躯在空旷的厅内显得格外孤单，就在这个时候，田岛继续说道：“宇智波辉夜，我作为你的父亲，教导不严，本来应当亲手施刑反省过错，但是我现在身体不佳，就由我的妻子，千手柱间代我施刑。”

　　观刑的人之中，有轻微的骚动，他们把目光放在手持藤杖的柱间身上，带着看戏的意味，期待他要怎么下手。

　　倘若他徇私的话，那么，族里的流言蜚语就能够逼着田岛跟这个千手一族的人合离。

　　柱间拿着藤杖，走到辉夜的身后，他的声音第一次这样的冷冰冰：“脱掉外衣。”

辉夜忍着眼泪，将自己的外衣拖去，露出了白皙而没有一道伤痕的背部，就在下一刻，他感觉到自己的后背就像是被巨石撞击一般，在冲击下，他扑倒在地。他身后的柱间看到辉夜倒地，朝着两旁说道：“给我把他扶起来。”

“第一过，不经父母同意，擅自离家。”

辉夜的背上因为藤条而浮现出一条横穿肩胛到腰间的痕迹，被抽开的皮肤迅速涌出血珠，观刑的人只觉得自己背后也发着凉，更不要提柱间之后说的那句话。

辉夜因为背上猛的炸开的疼痛几乎要背过气，背上就像是被开水浇淋过一样，滚烫的皮肤之后又被刀尖划开，泪水迅速盈满了他的眼睛，但是辉夜什么都看不到，眼前一阵阵的发黑。

“第二过，干扰他人任务执行。你知不知道，你给其他人添了多少麻烦？你知道你的行为有多让你的父亲蒙羞吗？”柱间握着藤杖的手因为怒气而抖着，辉夜一意孤行，想过有多少人担心他，有多少人要为他打乱任务的步调，最后还让斑……

两个负责执刑的暗部走了进来，将辉夜从腋窝的地方托起，抬到和柱间手平行的位置时，在柱间的话语之中，他迅速在辉夜的背上抽了几下。

一旁观礼的女性倒抽了一口气，而看在眼里的田岛几乎立刻将身下座椅的扶手捏的粉碎。

但是，即便是再心疼辉夜，他也不能喝停。只要喝停，辉夜受的痛，吃的苦也就是白捱了。

血从辉夜的背上流淌下来，让地面出现了一小块血泊。那猩红的一滩刺痛了田岛的眼睛，他只能捂着口鼻，一阵剧烈的咳嗽。他的咳嗽声就像是破风箱被秋风吹响，将场内所有的目光都集中在他身上。

被怒火冲昏头脑的柱间因为这一阵咳嗽，也惊得抬起了头，他看到田岛的脸因为愤怒而涨红，那目光正紧盯着他。

柱间，你要打死你的孩子吗？

他低头看了一眼藤杖，上面鲜血淋漓，而他杖下的辉夜，整块背都要被他打烂了。

　　这个时候，坐在座位上的田岛说道：“抱歉，我身体不适，干扰了行刑。千手柱间，继续。”

　　柱间因为他话语之中的冰冷颤抖了一下，然后他把目光放在了辉夜的身上。

　　  
　　幕 一二零

　　血腥的味道开始在室内弥漫着，千手扉间的面孔在辉夜的血液流淌至地上的时候变得十分可怕，在他锐利的目光之下，一些宇智波的族老甚至不敢同他直视。

　　明明是那么弱小的孩子，但是在疼痛的面前又体现出大人难以理解的骨气和坚强，在空中挥舞的藤杖就像是打在这些心怀鬼胎的成人脸上。

“第三过，年幼无知，误入战场，累及长兄。”柱间高抬起手，藤杖上的鲜血顺势流下，濡湿了他的手掌。

那是他儿子的血。

“辉夜，你认不认错？”田岛瞪视着柱间，向辉夜发问。

柱间的手再度落下，他第一次感觉到没有办法控制自己，辉夜的伤口在他眼前越发的放大，打在血肉上的感觉就像是有一朵烂开的花在他面前伸展。

他打的太重了，哪怕意识到这点，可是胸膛中的感情像是一头失控的猛兽，将他整个人就此割裂成了两半。柱间手中的藤杖因为柱间情绪的起伏颤动着，柱间的意识在这个时候也格外的清晰，他知道辉夜的血正沿着藤杖跌落在地上，他的心也正因为这点而绞痛着。可是，他停不下来，说狠心也好，说他被情绪主宰也好，他就算要停，也不该自己停下来。

“我认……”辉夜咬着牙说道。也不知道是不是疼到了极致，肉体都被麻痹了，明明是这样的孩子，在承受痛苦的时候，竟然还能咬着牙说话。

“还敢再犯吗？”  
柱间落下了又一杖，辉夜的眼前一阵阵发黑。

一旁的扉间忍无可忍的朝着一旁观礼的人说道：“你们满意了吗？你们要看这个孩子活活被我兄长打死才高兴吗？你们要打死他吗？让他给斑抵命吗？”

柱间也听到了扉间的声音，是啊，也像是在质问他一样：你要打死他，给斑抵命吗？

“我不敢再犯！”辉夜咬着牙，眼泪落下混进了血水中。

他的话就像是打开了阀子一样，其他人争先恐后的说着话。

“就放过他吧。”

“够了，足够了。”

“斑作为兄长，也不想看到自己的小弟这么凄惨吧。”

在乱糟糟的声音中，柱间停下了手，藤杖掉落在地上，上面犹自沾着辉夜的血。哪怕柱间已经约束了力道，但是十余下的杖责还是让辉夜就此昏了过去。他站在原地，感觉到两耳嗡嗡作响。这个时候，他感觉到肩膀被人拨开，他踉跄一步，看到扉间冲到了辉夜的面前，十分迅速的为辉夜做着应急处理。

　　扉间的目光逡巡一周，最后落在了柱间的脸上，扉间抿着自己的唇，他压抑着怒气，忍住对自己的兄长说出责备的话。他在几下深呼吸后，轻声说道：“兄长，我让千手香在外面等着，我先出去了。”

　　柱间木然点头，他退开一步，扉间抱着辉夜就冲了出去。没有人追究这么一个外人为什么闯进祠堂，在一声轻咳后，他们将目光落在田岛的身上：“既然到此告一段落，诸位回去。在临走之前，我只说一句，宇智波家族的继承人一定是拥有写轮眼的那个人。”他说完这句话，视线扫过众人中的几人，那些人露出了勉强的笑容，应道：“您说的没错，这才是宇智波立族的根本。”

　　“能达成这个共识，我很高兴。”田岛说完，朝柱间伸了手，柱间走了过去，搀扶住田岛。

　　他们紧跟着扉间，出了这个冷冰冰的祠堂。

就在走出祠堂之后，田岛迅速甩开柱间的手。

“这下如你所愿了？！”

柱间翕动着嘴唇，根本说不出话。他望着田岛的背影，听着背后的窃窃私语。

“你说这是搞什么鬼，那孩子是他亲生的嘛？”

“谁知道，疯了吧。”

“到底是男人，对自己的孩子也这么狠心。”

柱间麻木的迈开脚步，心就像乱麻一样。他都不知道自己是怎么回到家里的，当来到熟悉的大门前，他已经精疲力尽。

月见没有守在门口，只有看到他被吓了一跳的阿草。

“小少爷在哪里？老爷呢？”

阿草回复道：“扉间大人带着小少爷回了自己房间，老爷……在庭院里。”

柱间在走廊犹豫一下，最终还是选择朝庭院走去。天这个时候已经将黑，田岛的身形在树叶发黄的大树下显得格外萧瑟。柱间走了过去，田岛在他快要走近身前的时候，说话了。

“站住！”

“好，我就站在这里。”柱间看到田岛时，感觉到麻痹的五感渐渐回来，他觉得手脚发冷，可是搓动手指的时候，却摸到了已经干涸在手上的血渍。

“你为什么不去看辉夜，你的心就这么狠吗？”田岛转过身，愤怒的控诉道：“千手柱间，你是被鬼迷心窍了吗？你是不是要把辉夜打死才高兴。”

柱间听到这样的指责，心中一痛，他不知道该怎样跟田岛解释自己的心情，他藏在心底的那个回答，如果田岛知道了，又会怎么想？

最终，柱间只能咬紧牙关，说道：“我是为了让他能够懂事。这个孩子已经被我们宠坏了，他做的事情有多不知轻重难道你不知道吗？”

“我不知道！”田岛冷冰冰的说道，“我只知道你差点把他打死。”

“就是你这样的态度。你要让族人、泉奈，还有斑的部下怎么看待辉夜？”柱间向田岛展现自己的手掌，让他看着上面的血，“难道我不心痛吗？但是我更心痛，如果不好好教导他，他以后废了该怎么办？我们能护住他一辈子吗？”

田岛的脸上抽搐了一下，他说道：“是，你说的有道理。可是你为什么手上没有克制？就因为斑救了你，你在为他抱不平吗？”

“抱不平……田岛，你就是这么看待的吗？”柱间扭开脸，他无可避免的想到斑鲜血淋漓的样子，于公于私，斑的事情都不该被这样处理。他咬紧牙关，说道：“斑作为长兄，保护了我和他的幼弟，让辉夜今天还能在这里有命受刑。本来，作为母亲，教导不严，我也应该一同受刑，但是我还有要做的事情，所以才硬着心肠，拿辉夜给众人一个交代。”

“交代！交代！”田岛冲过来，抓住柱间的手，将他拽过来，“千手柱间，你脑子里只有这些吗？”

柱间看着田岛愤怒的面孔，心中滋味更是复杂。

他要给斑交代，是因为他还不起斑的情意。斑给予的越多，他心中的煎熬也就越深，那种无以为报的愧疚让他感觉到窒息。可是，他不能不还，他不想让自己的心里还在为这件事情纠结，他只想坚守自己的感情。

柱间低下头，他抬头迎着田岛愤怒的面容，眼中盈着泪水，轻声说道：“如果我是千手的族长，当然不用考虑，但是我是你的妻子……”

田岛被柱间这句话噎住，柱间继续说道：“我知道你怪我，可是……我也很痛心。你咳嗽之后，我也打不下手了。但是我真的很痛苦……”柱间看着田岛说道，他的手自然的抚上田岛的胳膊，那神态让田岛心中透着酸楚，柱间也趁着这个时候，倾诉自己的心声，“我也知道我狠心……但是，我内心的痛苦一点也不下于你。”柱间的眼泪顺着脸庞流了下来，“……辉夜犯了这样的过错，如果不给他一个教训，以后只会害了他自己，害了更多人……你能明白我的苦心吗？”

田岛松开了手，柱间的眼泪让他心乱不已，他最后只能深吸一口气，说道：“还说这么多干什么，快点去看辉夜吧！余下的话，再谈吧。”说完，他转身离开，朝着他们的房间走去，夕阳之下，他的背影格外的佝偻。

柱间咬紧了自己的下唇，伸手抹了把眼睛。他抬头望向辉夜的房间，朝那里走去。

 

辉夜还在昏迷当中，值得庆幸的是，他毕竟遗传了柱间的体质，虽然没有柱间那样的快速，但是在药物的辅助下，很快就能够止血了。

柱间在门口站了一阵，最后是忍耐不住的扉间拉开了房门，对着门口的他说：“进来吧。”

房间里还有千手香，她抬眼看了一眼柱间、扉间的脸色，连忙站起身，说道：“我下去煎药。”

房间里只剩下三个人，辉夜还在昏迷着，柱间跪坐在他身边，掀开了被子，看着辉夜的背上缠绕着厚厚的绷带，还有为了固定骨头的夹板，他下意识握紧了拳头。

“如果是其他人这样伤害辉夜，我会杀了他。”扉间看着辉夜认真的说道，“因为他是我兄长的儿子。可是……现在，将他伤成这样的人是你，兄长。作为弟弟，我应该怎样责备你？于公，你是族长，我不能责备你；于私，你是我最敬爱的兄长，我不忍心责备你。”

柱间低下头，他不知道该怎么面对扉间。

“都是因为斑吗？”

柱间下意识否认了，说道：“我要给大家一个交代。”

“大家？”

“泉奈、斑、宇智波所有支持斑的族老，那些认为田岛想要支持辉夜的人……”柱间握紧拳头，“那些责备田岛厚此薄彼的人……”

“还有呢？”

“还有我。”当说出这句话时，柱间就像虚脱了一样，“我娇纵了辉夜，我要改正他的恶习，他今后的路还长，我没有办法护着他一辈子。”

扉间站起身，拍了拍柱间的肩膀，叹了口气，说道：“兄长，你变了。但是你说的，无论如何我都会支持你。现在，你也要给辉夜一个交代。”说完这些，扉间拉开门走了出去。

 

柱间看着辉夜的模样，因为双拳紧握，指甲狠狠的扎进了肉里。愧疚像潮水一样袭来，在心痛与悔恨中，时间无声无息的过去。离去的千手香中途回来了一趟，带来了药和其他护理的东西，两个人费尽心思给辉夜灌进了药，在深夜的时候，柱间将千手香赶去休息。

深夜的时候，万籁俱寂，谴责成了柱间心底回荡的声音。他按照千手香说的照看着辉夜，为他换药，用沾了水的手帕不断抹着干涩的嘴唇，那张苍白的小脸因为发烧而升起不健康的红色，柱间看到他这个模样，心里也不知道有多难受。

　　最后，不知道夜枭叫破了几更的天，忙了整个夜晚的柱间听到了辉夜的哼哼声。

　　他连忙看向了辉夜，看到小孩子睁开了自己的眼睛，可是目光却没有聚焦，空洞洞的望着枕头边的榻榻米。

　　在柱间的屏息中，眼睛最后定焦在了柱间的身上，辉夜翕张着嘴唇，可是柱间听不到他说什么，于是低下头凑了过去。

　　“柱间……柱间……”

　　辉夜在叫着他的名字，柱间低声应了一句，随后又听到辉夜说：“别打我了……”

　　“好疼啊。”

“柱间，好疼。”

“我知道错了……”

“是我错了……”柱间摇着头，忍了一夜的眼泪，终于从眼睛中滚落，最后落在了辉夜的脸颊上：“我怎么这么狠心……”

“好疼啊……别打我了……”

“我知道错了，知道了……”

辉夜声声叫唤着，孩子稚嫩的声音因为受伤太重而变得干涩，柱间想要抱住辉夜，却又怕压着他的伤口，只能流着眼泪保证：“我不打你了，再也不打你了。”

　　也不知过了多久，辉夜在喃喃声中又昏睡了过去，而流着眼泪的柱间只觉得力气就像被抽空了一样。等他回过神，便把冷水在自己的脸上泼了一道，强自镇定着。

　　这个时候，窗外的天空已经露出了鱼肚白。

　　  
　幕一二一  
　　  
　　柱间一夜未眠，等到清晨的时候，月见用手轻轻叩响了门扉，等到柱间打开房门之后，她便说道：“柱间大人，您今天就要走了，多少休息一下。”  
　　  
　　柱间看了一眼辉夜，露出了犹豫的神色，月见伸手握住他的手，神态坚持。拿她没有办法，柱间只好点了点头，先去浴室里洗净身躯。回到房间的时候，田岛已经起身，但是看得出昨夜睡得并不好，眼下青黑着。  
　　  
　　想起昨天和田岛的争吵，柱间沉默着回房间坐下，用毛巾擦拭着自己的头发。  
　　  
　　田岛最先打破了沉默，说道：“辉夜情况怎么样？”  
　　  
　　“他昨天晚上醒了一次，哭了一会，就又睡了过去。现在是月见在照看他，千手香说他的恢复是时间问题。”柱间据实回答着，田岛的神色好看了些，柱间又继续说道：“之后辉夜就麻烦你了，我还要赶到斑那里善后。”  
　　  
　　田岛说道：“我知道了。”  
　　  
　　柱间低下头说：“你和辉夜埋怨我，都是应该的……”  
　　  
　　田岛打断了他：“好了，不要再说下去了。我只是生气你一下子将辉夜管教的那么严，你昨天说的有道理，不要再旧事重提了。”  
　　  
　　柱间沉默下来，他放下拿着棉巾的手，前倾了身体伸手去握住田岛，田岛抬起手想要收回来，但是停顿一下后，最终还是没有躲闪，反手握住了柱间。  
　　  
　　过了一会，田岛才开口道：“既然今天就要赶路了，那就好好休息一下吧。”  
　　  
　　他话才刚说完，柱间就凑上前来，吻住了他的唇。田岛最初没有回应，只是任由柱间的唇瓣同自己的嘴唇厮磨着，柱间伸出舌尖湿润了田岛了，在他的唇纹上摩挲，柱间的呼吸落在田岛的鼻翼间，田岛被他的气息包围着，最终按捺不住，伸手扯着柱间的衣襟，朝柱间索吻。  
　　  
　　他将舌尖探入柱间的口腔，柱间张开唇，同田岛口舌交缠着。和一开始的无动于衷相比，现在田岛要激烈许多，柱间只感觉到自己被索取的渐渐喘不上气，牙齿和口腔中的软肉被舌尖扫过，粗糙的舌苔触碰着，柱间在异样的触感间软下身，田岛将他推倒在床上，柱间靠在软和的被上，闭上了眼睛。等到田岛的唇齿同他分开，手开始解开柱间的衣服的时候，柱间昏沉的脑子清醒了起来，他按住田岛的手，说道：“你的身体……这样不好吧。”

　　田岛看着他的目光晦暗深沉，他亲吻着柱间的颈脖，说道：“我不进去……我只是想抱抱你。”

　　“好吧……”柱间闭上眼睛，感觉到田岛的手解开衣服，在自己的身上游走着，那粗糙的手掌摩挲在皮肤上时感觉格外的强烈，他深吸一口气，就在这个时候，田岛捻住了他的乳尖。乳头在他的指尖胀大了起来，田岛用指甲在顶端轻轻抠弄着，柱间的胯下不由得一紧，就在下一刻，那里就被田岛的另一只手握住。

　　“结果……你也是很想要嘛。”田岛这样说着，让柱间的耳朵红了起来，可是要害被握住，想要挣脱都不可能，只是隔着布料被手掌套弄着。棉布的衣服被汁液濡湿了一点，颜色暗沉下来，看上去格外的淫靡。田岛随后把柱间的裤子掀了下来，露出结实的大腿，而脱出舒服的阳具就在这个时候跳了起来，在柱间的胯间挺立着。田岛只是用指尖抠弄着铃口，就能有透明的汁液从顶端渗出，顺着茎身流淌到了两球的位置，只是稍微套弄一下，就将耻毛都打湿。柱间感觉到下腹一阵阵缩紧，与之相对的是茎身越发挺立，田岛看着这样的场景，看了柱间一眼，用沾着汁液的手指探入柱间的后穴。

　　“唔……”柱间闷哼了一声，可是他眼前的阴影却因此扩大，田岛底下身，又吮吻着他红肿起来的嘴唇，将他的呻吟声吞入到喉咙里。

　　尽情索吻之后，田岛在柱间耳边认真的说道：“你在斑那里要小心一点……”他的声音十分低沉，几乎被挑起欲望的柱间只能听了个大概，他摇晃了一下脑袋，呻吟道：“嗯啊……你，你在说什么？”

　　田岛用手指抚摸着柱间柔软的内壁，那收紧的肉穴正巧被他的指尖抵着敏感处，柱间收紧了腿根，夹着田岛的手，田岛却又在这个时候加入了一根手指，将那里撑得更开了些。

　　“斑有不少的仇敌，你在他那里要小心……”田岛在柱间的耳边解释道，“我会让泉奈多照看，但是你也要万事注意。”

　　柱间迷迷糊糊的点了头，却因为被田岛揉按着敏感而大声呻吟：“啊……哈……”

　　田岛眯起眼睛，亲吻着柱间的额头，柱间顺势揽着他的颈脖，两个人格外接近着，呼吸混在了一起。

“呼……”柱间摇着头，感觉到田岛的手指顶弄在肉壁上，随后抽送起来，那欲望在体内燃烧着。柱间睁着迷离的眼神看着田岛，手搭在他的胳膊上，有邀请的意思，但是田岛却摇了摇头，说道：“你还要出去。”

柱间只能咬着下唇忍耐着炽热的浴火，而田岛看着他沾染上欲望的脸庞，轻声跟他说着：“你有什么话想跟我说吗？”

柱间喘息着，他的脑子有些混乱，发生的事情同欲望交织着，即使是开口，他也没办法清晰的说出想要讲出的话。他的为什么会这样做？他为什么要这样对待辉夜？

他并不是一个真正狠心的人，他愧疚，他给不了斑豁出性命都要保护的东西；他愤怒，因为做出那些事情的斑并没有得到公正的对待；他更怨憎的人是自己，在眼下他只能用这样牺牲辉夜的方式来偿还斑，好让自己不要再歉疚。他不想让这份歉意，影响他对田岛的感情……

只是，这些话他说不出口，他怕田岛多想，更怕田岛多想之后会伤心。

柱间闭上眼睛，抿着自己的唇，田岛看到他什么都没有说，于是用手让柱间达到了高潮。

　　柱间颤抖地在田岛手里射了出来，喘息着，困意也席卷而来。田岛擦干净手，就要离开，“等到中午的时候将我叫醒吧……”柱间拉着他的衣角小声说。

　　田岛低垂下眼，说道：“我知道了，你好好休息吧。”

　　柱间额头还是汗津津的，他闭上眼睛，说道：“你说……辉夜醒过来，会不会恨我，我这么狠心，还没有守在他的身边……”

　　田岛沉默了一下，用手帕替柱间擦拭了额头的汗水，说道：“好好休息，不要想太多。我会跟他解释的……你是为了他的未来，不然，泉奈不会原谅他的。”

　　柱间听到他这样说，心里更是痛楚，这样的解释其他人能够接受，反而他自己更加接受不了。可是，当下也只能如此了，柱间伸手握住了田岛的手，用脸颊贴着他的手背，说道：“辛苦你了……”

　　田岛在柱间的额头亲了一下，坐在一旁，等待着柱间的呼吸渐渐平稳，他抿着唇，看着外面已经亮起的天空，叹了口气，产起身走了出去。

　　

　　柱间在午后的时候被月见摇醒，行李已经被收拾地差不多了，柱间随口问道：“田岛呢？”

　　“田岛大人去村里办事了，嘱咐我这个时候叫您起来。”月见服侍着柱间穿起衣服，柱间来到前厅的时候，发现扉间还没有走。

　　扉间说道：“小香正在照顾辉夜，不要担心。”

　　柱间点了点头，匆匆忙忙将午饭扫进自己的胃里。扉间看着他直接放在一旁的行李，说道：“这么赶时间吗？”

　　“我答应泉奈，三天内回去。”柱间喝了口茶，继续说道：“现在这个时候出发刚刚好。”

　　“好吧，一路小心。”扉间点了点头。

　　“辉夜就麻烦你了。”柱间叹了口气，他跟扉间嘱托了几句，便直接提起了行李，要出门了。门外的太阳格外灿烂，柱间一时间精神恍惚，他回头看了眼门内的扉间，朝他挥了挥手，就说道：“我走了。”

　　扉间说道：“早去早回。”

　　柱间没有回应他，只是跨上马，朝着斑所在城镇的方向而去。

　　风在他耳边扯出呼呼的声响，周围的场景在眼睛旁迅速后退。柱间边注意着路程，边觉得心头沉甸甸的。

　　因为斑的事情，他发落了辉夜，如今跟田岛的关系也因此而有些僵……

　　但是田岛一定会原谅他的吧，柱间闭上眼睛，毕竟这么多年的夫妻了，他和田岛从没有过不去的心结。他睁开眼睛，目光坚定的望向前方：等这次从斑那里回来，他会好好的补偿辉夜和田岛的。

　　柱间的心头因为这个想法而稍定，他一踢马镫，身形在道路上渐行渐远，只余阳光下扬起的浮尘。

　　

　　幕 一二二

　　泉奈这三天内，因为斑的恢复情况，只觉得心烦意乱。

　　他对于医疗忍术毫无了解，这几天里所能做的，只是在职权和允许的范围内抽调尽量充足的人手驻扎在这里。而最让他糟心的事情，莫过于斑受伤的情况已经经由情报人员传递出去，所有跟斑有新仇旧怨的人，都可能在这个期间内找上门来。最好的应对就是带着斑回到宇智波或者木叶，那些家伙就是再蠢，也不会冒着风险前来。

　　但是斑现在根本没办法搬动，贸然行动，只会连累到斑的性命。作为亲弟弟，他能做的只是一刻不离这里，但是也因此在手上积累了几件紧要的事情，催促他去办事的信件这三天已经收到了四封。

　　至于斑，这三天内，断断续续醒过来两次，多数时间都是在昏迷，连药都只能在医疗忍者的帮助下强灌。

　　看着往日最值得依赖的兄长变得这样毫无抵抗之力，即使泉奈已经见惯风浪，但是内心仍旧觉得十分难受。

　　中午的时分，他又协助医疗忍者给斑喂下了药，为了让满是药草味道的房间能好闻点，泉奈打开窗户透透气。阳光因此照射进来，落在斑的床前，一抹温暖的阳光停在了斑的指尖上。

　　泉奈四周张望警戒了一番，却忽然听到了马蹄疾驰的声音，他闻声望去，就看到远处而来越发接近的马匹，他露出了笑容，上面的骑手临近街道的时候，直接跃下马来，但是已经足够让泉奈看清柱间风尘仆仆的样子。恰好此时柱间也瞥见了在窗户张望的泉奈，他对着泉奈露出了笑容，泉奈只觉得心口一时间狂跳了起来。

　　他匆忙走下楼，就遇到了进门的柱间，泉奈快走了几步，上前抱住了一身尘埃的柱间。

　　柱间因为泉奈的热情愣了一下，然后回抱了一下泉奈，说道：“这几天怎么样了？”

　　泉奈这个时候已经意识到自己的失态，忙补充道：“你总算回来了，兄长这几天恢复的很慢，还是需要你的帮助。”

　　柱间低下头，说道：“抱歉，我已经尽快赶回来了。”

　　“别说这些了，上去看看兄长吧。”泉奈又拉着柱间的手，带着他上楼，柱间被他带着向上走，也被他影响着心情紧张了起来。他跟着泉奈走近斑的房间，看到在阳光下苍白的近乎透明的脸，感觉心中抽搐了一下，他急忙道：“麻烦你请医疗忍者过来，我好询问一下他，斑的状况。”

　　“好的。”泉奈收回自己的手，点了点头，可就在他要出门的时候，柱间又叫住了他。

　　“等下，泉奈，我差点忘记了这个。”柱间从衣服里拿出了一封信，是临走前水峪拜托扉间转交他的，“这是水峪让我带来的家信，这些天，他心里很难受，这边的事情解决了，你回去陪陪他吧。”

　　泉奈接下那封信，原本看见柱间的欢欣这个时候仿佛被浇了一盆冷水，这心情他不敢流露在脸上，只能假装收拾信侧转过身，说道：“我知道了，我先去叫人过来。”

　　“麻烦你了。”

　　“说什么傻话。”

　　泉奈走了出去，关上了门，将柱间留在了斑的房间，他想到了上次和自己大吵一架的水峪，忍不住握紧了拳头。

　　

　　医疗忍者还没来的时候，柱间在斑的身旁坐下，斑因为伤势，原本瘦削的脸颊这个时候颧骨更加突出，显得十分憔悴，连一向肆意生长的黑发都黯淡无光。

　　柱间叹了口气，将手搭在了斑的手腕上。

　　可是这时，斑本能的抓紧，掌心都是冷汗的冰凉手掌虚抓着柱间，柱间被吓了一跳，才发现这时的斑原来并没有醒过来。

　　这都是斑无意识的举动，柱间深吸一口气，将自己的手抽了出来，可他气才出一半，就看到斑的眼睛睁开了，那双眼睛有些茫然，视线初时还有些飘忽，最后落在柱间的身上，斑用沙哑的声音说道：“柱间，是你回来了吗？还是……我在做梦。”

　　柱间只觉得心里一时噎得慌，每次斑用这样弱势的态度跟他说话，他都不知道该怎么办，斑眼巴巴地看着他，柱间只能干涩着声音说：“说什么傻话，太阳这么大，还是白天。”

　　“是白天吗？”斑的声音露出了困惑，“我以为还是晚上……”

　　柱间看斑说的不像作伪，立刻紧张的站起身，他立刻捧着斑的脸，紧盯着那双眼睛，说道：“你看得清我吗？”

　　“你应该离我很近……”斑艰难的抬起手，覆盖在柱间的手背上，“但是，我看不清你……你像一道影子……”

　　“这是怎么回事？！”柱间皱起眉头，就在这个时候，医疗忍者敲响了房门，柱间立刻松开了斑，把门猛的拉开，扯着那个人来到斑跟前，快速说道：“斑说他看不清，到底是怎么回事？他的眼睛怎么了？”

　　“可能是使用瞳术过度，就像是辉夜少爷……”那人被柱间的气势吓了一跳，额头上的汗就这样下来了，他边擦着汗，边用手撑开斑的眼睛检查，在斑的眼白位置，血丝密布，很明显是用眼过度。那人喘了口气说道：“应该不是很严重，我给斑大人眼睛用另外一种药，应该会没事。”

　　“不要给我说应该。”柱间严肃地说道，“我要更精确的回答。”

　　“一定。一定会没事的。”那人诺诺的应着。

　　柱间紧盯着他给斑的眼睛用了诊断术，又拿出应急的药物滴在斑的眼睛里。他的心里说不出的紧张，毕竟，如果斑的眼睛看不见了，作为忍者的生命也就差不多到了终结，斑心高气傲怎么会受得了这样的事情……而他欠斑的，就再也还不了。

　　大夫在柱间的紧盯下给斑的眼睛蒙上了纱布，然后又听到柱间说道：“斑这几天的情况如何？”

　　“身体在恢复中。”

　　“我挺好的，你问他不如问我。”

　　斑和大夫的声音一同响起来，大夫张了张嘴，不知道接下来的话，自己还要不要说。

　　“我们出去说吧。”柱间跟躺在床上的斑说道，“你可还是病人，少说点话，多休息一下，我待会就回来。”

　　“你尽快回来吧，真黑啊……”斑平淡的说道。

　　柱间只觉得心一瞬间揪紧，他不知道怎么回答斑，就随便应了声，就像是落荒而逃一样的拉着大夫的手出来。

　　“我们下去谈谈吧。”出了门之后，柱间说道，大夫在他面前自然不敢有二话。

　　斑的身体的确是在恢复之中，只是他的伤势太过严重，以至于此时看起来，还是一副奄奄一息的样子。柱间想到斑的眼睛情况还是未知数，脸色不由地难看起来。

　　大夫安慰道：“宇智波一族以写轮眼著称，但是相对的，使用了过大的力量，瞳力就会透支。以斑的能力，只要身体恢复，这样的情况也会随之好转。”

　　柱间将信将疑望着他，再度得到肯定的回答后，才稍稍放下心。之后，他就放大夫去煎药，而匆忙赶回来的他，这个时候还是空着肚子的。他随便叫了一些吃的，就在楼下解决了自己的午饭，之后，他才兑现他和斑承诺的，回到斑的房间。

　　可是，先前还在说着黑的人，此刻又在药效的副作用下睡了过去。

　　柱间查看了斑的情况，叹了口气，又坐在了原先的位子上。

　　

　　时间就在斑的恢复中无声流逝。泉奈因为柱间的存在，总算可以放心去完成自己的工作，而柱间则日常在大夫的看守下，用自己的查克拉辅助治疗。斑的伤势日复一日的好起来，伤势中最无关紧要的皮肉伤，在半个月过去后，渐渐完好，但是筋骨、查克拉的恢复还需要时间。

　　大夫的担保也是有效，斑的眼睛在经过一周的敷药后，也恢复了，一直担忧这件事的柱间只觉得心中的石头就这样落下来。

　　当然，还有让他紧张的，就是斑在眼睛看不见的时候，用这个理由让柱间陪着他。

　　柱间即便是心里明白斑的意思，可是也无法拒绝斑，只要想到斑落到如今这样凄惨的样子是因为他和辉夜，他如何也不能狠下心肠。

　　等到斑的视线恢复了，他也可以同斑稍微保持些距离。

　　斑很快意识到了这点，也就再也没有跟柱间提出了类似的要求。这也是让柱间安心的一个原因，斑的自制力还是能够让他信任。

　　当然，给斑的看护生活，绝不是这样的简单。

　　柱间这些天以来，一直警惕的，是斑过去的仇家，这也是木叶情报传递给他的消息，正有一伙人集结着，想要报复当初自己无法抗衡的斑。

　　

　　这一切爆发于下着深秋冻雨的晚上，窗外刮着风，其中携裹着细密的雨丝，这也让深秋的夜变得格外寒冷。

　　柱间和巡逻的人正在交换着执勤的时间，这间客栈已经被他们包下来，左右都安排了人手。但是这些值勤的人对于自己的警戒工作还有些生疏，毕竟，熟练的人手因为木叶的任务被抽调走了，如今留在这里的都是新培训好的下忍。这样轻松又有柱间照顾的任务很简单，听说已经半个月都没出事，这些下忍谁也没当这是一件紧要的事情。

　　柱间刚从斑的房间出来，带着从斑身下换下来的废弃绷带。

　　就在这个时候，他听到了细微的响动声。

　　柱间本能的回过头，就看到一名木叶的下忍经过楼梯，察觉到柱间的目光，下忍不免有些紧张。

　　“小心、仔细。”柱间习惯性的吩咐了一句，那人点着头。

　　下一刻，柱间的手里剑就脱手而出，钉在了那人的脸上，然后化成了一滩水。

　　是擅长水遁的忍者，柱间踹开门，闯进房间里。斑明明刚睡下，柱间没有多说一句话，抱着斑卷起披风盖在他身上，就冲进了雨中。

　　斑因为随后的噪音而惊醒，觉察出自己在柱间的怀里，他说道：“敌袭吗？”

　　“知道就别多话。”柱间说道，他的当务之急是将斑安置在安全的应急点，然后腾出手解决这些没眼色的家伙。

　　斑停顿了一下，说道：“我还想说……”

　　“不准说……”柱间的眼前都被雨水淋得看不清，但是毕竟踩过点，在一个巷口的转弯处，柱间看到了一面墙，他翻了过去，看到了这户人家的井。

　　“你把我伤口压得好疼。”斑一口气说完，可是下一刻，柱间已经将他丢下了井。井中并不是水，斑在下坠之后，感觉到自己陷入到柔软之中，他看到井口的柱间对自己示意道：“压到你伤口也没办法，等我回来。”

　　“你当然要回来，不然我会死在井里。”斑抬头跟柱间说道，井口外的雨水飘飞在他眼前，他只觉得眼前一黑，他下意识捂住了自己的眼睛，可是再抬起头的时候，柱间已经失去了踪迹。

　　斑握紧了拳头，他没有想到，自己在这个时候竟然这么被动。

　　而离去的柱间，则踏着雨水吸引着敌人。那些人并不想同他作对，只想知道斑在何处，最终有一个人开口同他交涉：“把斑交出来，我们可以饶你一条命。”

　　柱间皱起眉头，看着他们十数人，说道：“那你们还是动手吧，我不可能交代斑的位置。”他此时想起斑抱在怀里的感觉，明明有那样的身量，却因为伤势的原因而让他根本不觉得沉重，这想法让柱间的感觉很糟糕。

　　“你不要不识好歹！”对方说道。

　　柱间看了他一眼，冷淡的说：“动手吧。我不想再说第三遍。”

　　他反手握住手里剑，看着那十数个人。

　　他要尽快解决这些人，他现在的心情糟糕透了。

　　忍者的脚步踏在积水的地面，跃起的身形带着冷兵器的反光，柱间眼神一冷，他不打算留手。

　　

　　幕 一二三

　　一夜的雨水，当城中的人们在第二天醒过来时，在街道、房屋中流下的血已经被洗净，人们惊讶的只是，不知什么时候，参天巨木生长在城镇之内。

　　那些死人已经被木叶的忍者处理掉了，而从井底出来的斑则在柱间的安排下，住进了一间民宅，显然对于突然袭击，已经有一套应急的方案，但即使如此，斑还是伤风了。

　　如果不是受伤太重，斑的身体也不会这样虚弱，柱间只好寸刻不离的照顾着斑，毕竟此时气候已经快到冬天，他不能让斑的身体再差了。

　　和斑的身体相反，他的精神反而很好，总是会和柱间说些话，随着身体的恢复，甚至能做起来，在被炉的保护下跟柱间下起棋。

　　寒冷季节的时候，被炉就像是个温暖的沼泽，哪怕意志坚定如柱间，还是不免在冬日的时候和斑一起被它吞没，精神懈怠起来。

　　和斑聊天、下棋，在温暖的被炉里吐槽对方，就好像是这些年的许多事都没有发生一样。

　　这些天，也都没有敌袭，大概是被他那一夜的杀戮给震慑住，柱间这个月里，和斑竟然过得格外惬意。

　　想来也是因为这样，柱间在斑即将康复的时候，竟然还感到了有一丝不舍。

　　斑即将康复，他恐怕又要同自己的挚友聚少离多，这是为了斑好，也是为了整个宇智波家好。

　　在这样怀念而又不舍的心态下，当斑邀请柱间喝酒的时候，柱间甚至没有拒绝，而是一口答应了。

　　

　　他们坐在一起喝酒，除了过年的时候，似乎追溯起来都要到三年前了，柱间还记得那时候发生了什么时候，在买酒的时候心中还有些唏嘘。

　　而回到民宅的时候，斑看到他回来，说道：“你这个家伙，只买了酒回来吗？”

　　柱间这时候才发觉，因为太过于沉湎于记忆，竟然没有准备酒之外的东西。

　　可是，就这么让斑支使着，总觉得哪里不对，柱间于是反驳道：“虽然这么说，但是你也没准备啊。”

　　斑抱着胳膊看着柱间，说道：“边说伤势刚好还是不要出去受凉，边抢着去买东西的人可不是我呢。”

　　柱间一时语塞，只能放下酒走了出去，还好他回来的比较快，酒楼还能有熟食打包。他买了几样斑和自己都爱吃的东西就回来了。斑已经把酒温好了，柱间进屋的时候还带着外面的寒气，可是斑斟了一杯酒让他喝下肚子，暖烘烘的感觉很快就走遍了全身。

　　柱间感叹一句：“果然喝着温酒是冬天里最舒服的事情啊。”

　　斑眯着眼睛笑望着他，柱间奇怪道：“看着我干什么？”

　　“我觉得现在很开心……”斑轻声说道，他招呼着柱间跟他一起坐在小几面前，两个人盘着腿，先谈起了之后的打算。

　　“大名那边，很多事都是泉奈在帮我扛着，得去帮着他解决才是。更何况，火影的结果，不知为什么，被大名压着没有发布，我觉得他大概是想要跟我们谈条件。”斑认真的分析道，他边说边打开了柱间打包回来的熟食，那熟悉的香气让他有些惊讶：“……你还记得我喜欢吃什么吗？”

　　“这些明明是我喜欢吃的。”柱间撇嘴道。

　　“那还真是很巧啊。”斑意味深长的说道。

　　“大名当然有条件要跟我们谈。”柱间听着斑的语气，连忙转移了话题，“这是他掌握主动权的时候，只是对于我们来说，火影的头衔并不那么着急。”

　　“你觉得谁会是火影。”斑看着柱间说道。

　　“当然是你。”柱间说道，“我相信你有这个能力，成为木叶的火影。让这个地方燃起火的意志……”

　　“是吗……”斑若有所思的应声，为了不让柱间觉得奇怪，他又替柱间续了酒。在这样寒冷的天气，用酒暖身是最好的选择，但是那股温暖也让人无视了酒的度数，酒一杯杯的饮下，柱间的意识开始因为酒精而变得活跃，人也比平时多话了起来。

　　“有什么可是吗、不是吗的，当初建立木叶，难道不是我们两个人的想法？所以，你当火影有什么不可以的，扉间在这个开拓的时期，始终少了一些魄力和让人跟随的魅力……你才是更合适的人选啊。”

　　“最合适的人应该是你。”

　　“我已经嫁给……”柱间犹豫地说道。

　　而斑则打断了他：“这有什么要紧，这场婚姻并不应该成为你的束缚，柱间你不需要顾虑这么多。”

　　在酒精的迷惑下，柱间只是对斑话语里激进的意思而皱了皱眉，他说：“你这是什么意思？我不太懂。”

　　斑停顿了一下，他观察了一下柱间的状态，知道他距离完全喝醉还有些距离，于是说道：“……是我说的过分了些，但是我的意思是，你不需要顾虑太多……父亲他会支持你的。”

　　“会吗？”柱间笑了一下，他随手给自己斟了杯酒，“我以为你们族老比较想要他当选……”

　　“父亲会的。”斑淡淡的说道，“如果你想……”他话还没说完，柱间就横着手在他面前摆了摆。

　　“算了，光是教育辉夜就让我头疼死了……”柱间说着叹了口气，他都不知道自己买的酒有这么好喝，让他一杯接着一杯，都难以停下来。

　　斑看着柱间脸上的红晕，安慰道：“你少喝一些……辉夜，会大的，到时候就懂事了。”

　　“哪有那么容易啊……算了，我们聊一些开心的事情……”

　　柱间这酒喝得太快了，哪怕吃了些东西垫肚子，可是酒气上涌，还是让柱间觉得一阵晕眩。他摇了摇头，看着嘴唇张合的斑，说道：“斑，你刚才说了些什么？”

　　“柱间……你喝得有些多了。”斑笑着靠近过来，“我给你倒杯水。”说完，斑站起身，去拿着茶壶，给柱间倒了杯茶，可是在柱间的眼里，斑此时此刻已经是一道重影，他伸手去接茶杯，结果却是摸到了重影，手一空茶杯就跟着掉在了榻榻米上，随之倒下的是柱间的身形，但是斑恰巧的接住了他。

　　“柱间……你还要茶水吗？”斑蹲下身，让柱间靠在自己的怀里，在他的耳边问道：“还要吗？”

　　柱间只是摇着头，就在这之后，斑低头吮吸着柱间的耳肉，此时，斑根本没办法克制自己的动作，他将自己的面孔埋在柱间的颈脖，贪婪的嗅着柱间的气味，那淡淡的酒香让他觉得心潮澎湃，他舔吮着柱间的耳肉，用舌头舔弄着耳骨，最后将舌尖探入到柱间的耳窝之中。他就像是无法饕足的野兽，将自己口中的猎物反复玩弄，而最初感到有些不适而摇着头的柱间，在他的动作下也温顺的像只睡着的小动物。

　　斑脱掉自己的衣物，然后解开柱间的腰带，他将自己的脸孔埋在柱间的胸口，亲吻着衣领外裸露出来的皮肤，从喉结到颈脖上的脉络，都留下了斑的唾液。而在他的动作下，柱间身上的几件衣服，也渐渐褪下，露出了柱间蜜色的胸膛和胸口的嫣红，斑贪婪的看着，几乎舍不得眨眼。

　　如果不是这是他一手促成的，他几乎要以为这其实是自己的一个淫梦。他这样接近着柱间，搂着他，亲吻他，抚摸着他，如果这是梦，他希望自己能够一直不要醒来。

　　他也不知道为什么竟然做出了这样胆大妄为的事情，柱间醒过来时，也许会愤怒地杀了他，但是他压抑不住，他宁可在这个时候赌一把，赌柱间不会杀了他，柱间舍不得他，在他心里的某一处，或许还存在着他的痕迹。

　　斑俯身压在了柱间的身上，亲吻着柱间的嘴唇，颤抖着用手去套弄柱间腿间的性器。那软绵绵的家伙在亲吻和抚摸下，渐渐苏醒，斑舔吮着柱间的唇，将舌尖顶入口齿间，柱间被他骚扰地张开了口，被他强势的虏获，口舌交缠起来。

　　“唔嗯……”昏睡过去的柱间，因为不能呼吸而发出不适的声音，而将他嘴唇吮吸得发红的斑喘息着，恋恋不舍的放开他的唇，转而去进攻那在冷空气中被冷落的红豆。

　　他含着那里，怜惜的用舌尖挑逗着，红豆在他的口中饱满挺立起来，这异样的刺激让柱间的性器半勃，追求欲望的身体开始配合着斑的动作，挺起了胸膛。斑只觉得心口都被这样的动作给熨热，甚至自作多情的觉得柱间是在意自己的。

　　他的指尖握着柱间的欲望，那事物在他的手指间勃勃跳动着，斑就像是往日套弄自己那样，百般逗弄着敏感的所在，柱间的顶端在他指尖的揉按下慢慢溢出透明的汁液。斑握着那滑腻的汁液，将它涂抹在整个茎身上，他的动作也因此更为顺利，在反复套弄下，柱间挺起腰，射出了自己的精液，整个身体都因为射精而放松下来。

　　这也正是斑所期待的，他用精液涂抹着自己的手指，然后摸索着探入到柱间的身后。他从未想过能够进入的所在，在他进入后，几乎是立刻含住他，斑屏住呼吸，在湿热的后穴中搅动着手指，昏睡中的柱间依旧没有反应，他这时才大胆了起来，用手指在柱间的后穴中抠弄了起来。他试探性的让手指在后穴中旋着，让指头触摸着每一处的软肉，直到在触摸到一点时，柱间猛地绷紧了身体，斑才露出了微笑。之后，他反复的用手指抠弄着那里，柱间的身体就像是难以承受这样的刺激一样，在地上微微蜷起，双腿并紧，夹住了斑。

　　斑这时直接从侧起的柱间身后抱住了他，他的双臂将柱间禁锢在怀中，确保柱间哪怕清醒也无力挣扎。然后才单手拨开柱间的臀肉，让蓄势待发的欲望抵在柱间的双臀间，他的手在自己的阴茎上抹了一把，柱间的体液成了他最好的润滑。他此时一沉腰，就让柱间的后穴吞入了自己，那温暖的所在让斑根本没办法克制自己的行动，他抱着柱间就开始挺动了腰身。

　　后穴猛的被挤入阴茎的感觉让柱间有些清醒，但是酒意上涌还是没办法让他睁开眼，他不记得自己之前做了什么，只感觉到一具温暖的肉体正抱着自己。细碎的吻落在他赤裸的肩头，与之相反的则是如同狂风暴雨似的攻伐，柱间随着这样的动作而喘息，本能觉得应该是自己的丈夫在动作。

　　一想到这里，柱间就放出了自己的呻吟声，那声音刺激了他身后的斑，让他恨不得将自己埋在柱间的最深处。

　　他调整了动作，将软枕垫在了柱间的小腹下面，而天旋地转的柱间，只能将脸枕在手上，后臀高翘着。因为斑扒开了他的双臀，那方才被操弄的红肿的后穴漏出艳红的媚肉，斑低吼一声，再度攻入了柱间的身体里。

　　“柱间，你是我的……”斑压着柱间，在那里反复进出着，“你是我的……”

　　柱间艰难的支撑着自己的身体，摇着头，他觉得有些古怪，可是昏沉的大脑却没有办法立刻反应过来。

　　“哪怕牺牲所有，我也要得到你。”斑呢喃着，他低下头，虔诚的亲吻着柱间的肩胛、背脊，仿佛那里就是他的信仰一样，“每一天，每一天，过去的每天我都是那么的煎熬。”

　　柱间因为斑顶弄着自己的敏感点而尖叫呻吟着，他收紧了后穴，却刺激着斑在这紧致的后穴中驰骋。

　　“我，好后悔，为什么当初……我没有开口。”斑难以压抑自己的心情，张口轻咬着柱间的肩头，直到心中再度确认柱间不会离自己而去，才继续说道：“我应该开口，让那时候的你成为我的妻子……那一定是这世间最快乐的事情。”

　　柱间紧闭着的眼睛不知为何流出了眼泪，湿润了他的手臂，而斑的欲望攀至了巅峰，随之射出了自己的东西。可是他心中的欲望如何都不会满足，他躺在柱间身旁，等待着时间过去，他伸手搂过柱间，亲吻着他的脸颊，亲吻着他的汗水，甚至是那从眼中流出的眼泪，柱间在这个时候睁开了眼睛，迷茫地看着自己眼前的斑。

　　他昏沉的大脑还没办法意识发生了什么事情，而斑则没有忍住，直接吻住了柱间的唇。

　　他们的唇齿交缠着，柱间只觉得自己几乎不能思考。他只能任由着斑动作，身体软在他的怀中，斑舔吻着他，最后在他耳边说道：“柱间，我爱你啊。无论如何，都不会再放开了……不要舍弃我，好吗？”

　　柱间张开了口，停滞的大脑几乎要转动起来，可是就在下一刻，斑就着之前的润滑，又将硬起来的性器埋入柱间的身体里。他将柱间的腿高高架起，几乎将人压得对折起来，那高翘起来的后穴正放纵吞咽着斑的欲望，斑边喘息着，边更自如的操弄着柱间。柱间在这狂涛骇浪式的动作间，几乎没有思考的余地，只能顺着本能，揽着斑的颈项，同他紧密相连着。

　　那交合的地方正因为契合而发出淫靡的声响，那几乎没有办法承受的力道，让柱间的尾椎因此被快感麻痹，只能一刻不停的承受着斑给予的压力。粗硬的热物将他的后穴整个充满，一次次的抽送都磨过肉穴中的每一寸，柱间只能狠狠抱着斑，用自己的手指狠狠抓着斑的背肌，指甲留下一道道印痕，而斑恍若未觉，在这样的刺激下，他只会加倍的要着柱间。

　　忍耐许久的欲望，在这个时候就像决堤一般，斑明明才恢复，却精力好得不可思议。他搂着柱间，又在房间内将柱间换了个体位，两人面面相对着，他抱着柱间再一次进入迷人的后穴。

　　柱间枕着他的肩膀，将脸埋在他的发间，手指不自觉的收紧，身体一次次承受着满溢出来的欲望。他此时也只有呻吟的气力，根本无从分辨眼下这个人，究竟是不是自己的枕边人，他只能沉溺在坚实的肩膀和汗津津的胸膛，整个人被男性麝香的气味包裹着，他的身体似乎从来没有一刻像现在这样满足，一次次顶入身体里的硬物将他充满。

　　也不知道经过多少次的抽送，斑最后心满意足的在柱间的后穴中发泄了第四次，热烫的精液将柱间烫的四肢发软，靠在他的怀中抬不起手。

　　斑低下头，亲吻着精疲力竭的柱间，在得到柱间之后，他心中充满了无限怜爱。他看着柱间皱起的眉头，伸手将它抚平，捧起睡过去的柱间的脸颊，他亲吻了柱间因为承受不了而流出的眼泪，又舔吮着柱间的嘴唇。

　　他吻着柱间的喉结，又用嘴唇膜拜了柱间的每一根指尖，只是抱着怀中人、亲吻着怀中人，他便觉得拥有了世界。

　　再也没有比这更美好的事情……他愿意为此坠入地狱。

　　哪怕被所有人唾骂。

　　哪怕被所有人鄙薄。

　　斑就这样怀抱着柱间，品味着得到的欣喜，不知不觉睡了过去。

　　幕一二四  
　　  
　　斑经过一阵休憩醒来，他睁开眼，看到怀中柱间的头顶。斑一时收紧了手，怀中确确实实的存在感说明，原来一切都不是梦，他终于得到了梦寐以求的人。但是也无可避免的觉得紧张，毕竟当柱间醒来之后，激烈反应是意料之中的事情，柱间绝对不可能原谅他。这个想法让斑的胃就像吞了石头一样沉重，他下意识伸手抚摸着柱间的脸颊，低头去嗅着柱间的味道，肉体的温暖在这个寒冷的季节有着难以想象的诱惑力。  
　　  
　　如果柱间会因为他的举动而怨恨他，那么至少现在柱间是属于他的。  
　　  
　　这个想法让斑几乎没有办法克制自己的举止，他低下头，亲吻着柱间的嘴唇，渴求着他口中的津液，用舌尖强硬的挤入柱间的口中，同柱间口舌交缠起来。  
　　  
　　那柔软的舌头都让人十分留恋，斑边索吻着，边伸手抚弄着柱间的身体。从胸口到小腹，最后用手套弄着柱间的囊袋，房间的温度在这时急速升温，斑的胯下朝着柱间紧贴着。  
　　  
　　在经过休息之后，想要勃起是轻而易举的事情。他苏醒过来的性器在柱间的股间挤弄着，滑过柱间的股沟，那里还残留着不久前的痕迹，那后穴中没有讨干净的事物，正因为斑掰开柱间的双臀而溢出，斑的呼吸不由得急促起来，他只要一低下头，就能看到被自己操弄的柔软的后穴，他的拇指在不久前的润滑下，轻松被柱间的肉穴所接纳，那紧热的肉穴正本能的吞咽着他。斑用拇指搅动着，在进进出出间，那里发出滑腻的声响，斑深吸一口气，就将自己的欲望埋了进去。  
　　  
　　一瞬间吞入那么粗大的事物，昏睡中的柱间不自觉呻吟出声，他下意识的挣扎着，斑心中一慌，连忙亲吻着柱间的颈脖，他张口吮舔着柱间颈脖的脉络，最后顺延到了肩头，留下啄吻、吮舔后的红痕，柱间的呼吸也变得沉重。之前因为射精而软下来的欲望，又精神的翘起，连囊袋都是沉甸甸的垂着。斑等待柱间适应自己的进入，便搂着他缓缓的款摆着腰身，在紧热的肉穴里轻浅的抽送着，因为动作缓慢，所以细节格外清晰着，那湿热的肉壁包裹着茎身，在每一次的摩擦中缠绵的拖过茎身，因为肠液的分泌，肉壁十分的顺滑柔软，就像是被一张小口整个吞没吮吸着。  
　　  
　　斑的呼吸越发的粗重，他下意识往柱间的深处顶弄，在反复的几十下的抽送中，他的动作越发失控。他坐起身，仅仅是侧面抱着柱间进入已经没办法满足他，他正面的将柱间修长的腿架起，把柱间的身体几乎要对折式的压住，入口翕张的肉穴在这样的动作下，高翘着暴露在斑的面前，那一张一合的样子仿佛是在诱惑人进入。斑毫不犹豫的沉腰冲入，那激烈的举动让柱间皱起眉头，下身的快感也因为动作越发强烈，柱间喘息着，那红润的嘴唇微张，斑立刻就追逐着吻上。在亲吻中，开始激烈的操弄着身下的肉体。  
　　  
　　柱间因为不能呼吸而睁开了自己的眼睛，他的头因为宿醉而头疼着，但是更让他内心觉得惶恐的是身体传来的快感。眼前放大的五官让他根本不敢想象正在跟自己交合的人是谁，只是本能的用手臂推拒着，可是纠缠着他的人不离不弃，柱间只能张口咬住这个人的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　强上他的人发出了闷哼声，是斑的声音。  
　　  
　　可是两人的唇间有了血的腥甜，斑还是执意的吻着，柱间忍无可忍的用手掌推着斑的咽喉要害。  
　　  
　　斑总算松了口，他后退了身形，但是腰间的动作不停，柱间几乎要生气的背过气，他想要挣扎，但是这样的姿势，实在不方便用力将斑甩开。  
　　  
　　柱间忍耐着气愤，开口说道：“斑，放开我！快点放开我……嗯啊……”脱口而出的呻吟让柱间又羞又愧又气，他竟然在这个时候呻吟出声，简直是对田岛的侮辱。  
　　  
　　“斑！你……你……”柱间控制着自己的口齿，但是怎么也无法保证自己下一句脱口而出的不是呻吟，心中的恼怒最终让他忍不住动手，他努力攥紧自己的手，狠狠一拳打在斑的脸上。

斑被柱间打的脸一歪，嘴角已经破皮见血。但是即便如此，斑看着柱间的专注始终不曾改变。  
　　

　　“你简直让我恶心！”柱间带着怒气说出了这句话，之后他紧咬着牙关，露出抗拒的神情。  
　　  
　　“我……至少……现在不会放开你。”斑轻声的吐出这句话，腰下变本加厉的朝着柱间的后穴挤入，他将柱间的腰高抬起来，整个人都沉腰下压，跟柱间的胸膛、脸颊此时也格外接近着，他的语言也在此时显露出了激烈：“我一刻都没有办法控制对你的爱意……柱间，你在此时此刻都不愿意接纳我吗？我们的身体明明这么契合……”他说完，似乎为了证明这点，倾身亲吻着柱间，柱间几乎没有办法抵抗他压下来的动作，只能摆动着头躲避着，可是斑还是亲吻上了柱间，哪怕被牙齿啃咬着鲜血淋漓也不放弃这点，口中里的血气让柱间心里犹豫一刻，就在这一瞬间，斑探入舌尖索取着柱间口中的津液，让自己的气息充斥在柱间的鼻翼间。  
　　  
在后穴的位置，他反复碾着柱间的敏感处，麻痹似的快感让柱间的下身几乎像面条似的软绵绵，提不起一点劲。他身体虚软着，唯一能够想到的只是屈起自己的手指，在地上留下着抓痕。

到底要怎么才能摆脱这样的折磨？柱间的眼角因为紧张渗出了眼泪，他想到远在家中的田岛，只能尽量在可以活动的范围内挣扎着。  
　　  
斑在柱间的干扰下，不得不将柱间放开，几乎要窒息过去的柱间大口喘息着，他的脸因为羞耻而涨红，身体颤抖着，也不知道是因为愤怒还是因为慌张。

斑却不管这些，他只想在有限的时间内尽量占有着柱间。  
　　  
　　“柱间，我……我是这样的爱你……”斑用沙哑的声音说道，他挺着腰，在柱间的后穴中抽送着。  
　　  
柱间侧过头不去看着斑，但是他颤抖的身体还是暴露了他在压抑着身体的快感。

但是，越是感觉到快感，柱间越是觉得心中的愧疚要将自己淹沒。他的指甲深深陷进了肉里，心中呢喃着田岛的名字，他要怎么才能逃脱这种煎熬。

斑抿着唇，柱间的样子刺激他越发激烈的操弄着后穴，柱间挺立的性器在他的撞击下甩动着，拍打着他们两人的小腹，斑伸手套弄着那里，看到柱间紧咬着唇，两腿几乎都在克制下僵硬。他们两个人的高潮几乎是同时来临，柱间的性器一股股的射出精液，而斑则在柱间的身体里倾泻出来。  
　　  
　　房间里一时响起了两个人喘息的声音，尽管手脚还是虚软的，但是柱间还是在下一刻将斑狠狠地踹向一旁。斑反应过来，想要紧抓着柱间的脚踝，柱间紧咬着牙关，他退开脚步，躲避开斑探来的胳膊。

“斑，我警告你，不要靠近我！”柱间嘶喊着。

斑喘息着，就在柱间想要去抓衣服遮掩身体的时候，斑不顾柱间的拳脚纠缠上去。他们的身体在榻榻米上翻滚几圈，手脚酸软的柱间没有了预想中的爆发力，只能被斑紧紧的压在身下。

柱间几乎要被斑逼疯了，他奋力挣扎着，说道：“斑，你在做什么！你对得起你父亲吗！”他声嘶力竭，眼泪从眼角流下，但是斑依旧不依不饶，他摩挲着柱间身上敏感的地方，想借此挽留着柱间。  
　　  
　　“柱间，不要离开我……求你了……求你了……”柱间的举动让斑又心痛又慌乱，他心中此刻只有一个念头，只要柱间现在离开，那他这辈子可能都看不到柱间了。这样的惶恐让他努力压制着想要站起来的柱间，亲吻着、抚摸着、用言语软化着，无论使用什么方法，他都要在这一刻将柱间留下。  
　　  
　　“求你了，不要离开我。我不能失去你……柱间，我爱你，你听我说……”斑几乎语无伦次的说着。  
　　  
　　“我不想听你说任何的事情。”柱间大吼一声，他撑起自己的手臂，想要将斑甩开，但是斑的手挑动着他身体的性欲，这熟悉性爱的身体在此时根本没办法使出力量。  
　　  
　　“柱间……我要看不见了……我只想在彻底看不见之前，得到你……”斑用近乎哀求的语气说着，“写轮眼的极致消耗着瞳力……我很快就再也看不见你了。”  
　　  
　　柱间反抗的力量一顿，他只觉得心中一痛，然后下意识的反驳：“不可能，大夫说可以治好的……”  
　　  
　　“没有，黑暗的次数越来越多……”  
　　  
　　“我没有发现……”  
　　  
　　“如果不是到了万不得已的程度，我一点也不想让你知道……”斑在柱间的耳边呢喃着，这样的语气让柱间又恶心又痛心，他不知道是真是假，思绪因此复杂的纠缠在一起，直到他感觉到有水滴在了自己的肩头，斑将脸孔埋在了他的颈间，那一块因此而有些湿润，柱间整个人都因为斑落泪的事实而僵硬起来。  
　　  
　　“求你了，至少这一次，让我在失去你之前，好好的再看看你。”斑哽咽着说道。  
　　  
　　“你知道你是在要求什么吗？畜生，你对得起你的父亲……你对得起……将你当做是朋友的我吗？”柱间用拳头狠狠地砸在地板上。  
　　  
　　斑下意识用手包覆着柱间的手，在他耳边呢喃道：“对不起……对不起……”  
　　  
　　柱间的力气在这个时刻完全被抽空，他趴在那里，感觉到自己的身体被翻了过来，眼圈发红的斑看着他，最后低下头吻着他的嘴唇。  
　　  
柱间偏侧过头，回避了斑的动作。斑眼中的他神色第一次这样的冰冷。

“你他妈的从我身上滚下来！”柱间沙哑着声音说道。

斑根本不想停止自己的动作，他将柱间的话视若罔闻。甚至开始用手指探索着柱间的后穴，这动作让柱间再也忍耐不住。愧疚、痛苦还有恶心的感觉在他心中交织着：“斑……你怎么说都好，你这样的得寸进尺，我不会原谅你的！”说完，他咬紧牙关，藤木将斑直接顶开，他飞快地抓着一旁的衣服。这一次的动作比刚才的要更加缜密，柱间替自己简单披上衣服，他看着刚刚撕扯开的斑，斑一脸痴狂，看着他说道：“柱间，求求你……”

“斑，你一点都没有考虑过你的父亲！”柱间因为斑的得寸进尺一拳打在他的脸上，斑感觉到柱间的拳风，这一下柱间一点都没收敛力气，斑只能用手格挡着，倒飞撞在墙壁上。拳风刮在眼窝的位置，皮肤一下子破开，血滴在地上。他的眼睛被血染红。柱间看到鲜红的鲜血，下意识退后两步，看着斑凄惨的样子，本来要痛揍他一顿的心情消减不少，柱间手指着斑，说道：“我放过……你不要跟过来，不然我会杀了你，我真的会杀了你。”柱间的声音中带着哽咽，他又恨又气地看了斑一眼，收拢自己的衣服，踉踉跄跄地跑了出去。

 

　　幕 一二五  
　　  
　　柱间跑出了房间，房间外的阳光格外刺眼，刺得柱间眼前昏花一片。他刚才说的那句话是真的，如果斑真的敢跟过来，他一定会杀了他。

他根本不敢看着自己的身体，只能将衣服披好，然后系好。他知道，衣服下面都是那些可耻的痕迹，那些都是他背叛田岛的事实。  
　　  
　　他背叛了田岛，哪怕是在斑的诡计之下，可是这样的事实根本没办法被抹消。泪水盈满了柱间的眼睛，但是在这间屋子里落泪，无疑是对田岛的亵渎，这样的情感无论如何他都不想暴露在斑的面前，这里的一切都让他这么恶心。  
　　  
　　走出房间前，柱间颤抖着手脚整理着衣服，在动作间，后穴的精液顺着他的线条从股间流淌到大腿上，那种失禁的感觉让柱间呼吸一窒，然后他狠狠的抓过其他的布在上面的狠狠擦过，然后将自己的衣服勉强穿戴整齐。

迎面而出，就是这个城镇的街道。街道上的人熙熙攘攘着，明明没有一个人看着他，柱间却觉得自己无地自容。只要有人的眼神放在他的身上，身上更觉得像是被针扎了一般。柱间下意识抱紧自己的胳膊，哪怕是他在这个时刻也觉得无助与痛苦几乎将自己吞没，他能做的，也只是找个没有人的地方发泄。

可是，他该向哪里呢？

柱间茫然四顾，最后，他看着木叶的方向，咬紧牙关奔跑起来。哪怕私密的地方难堪地疼痛中，他也想尽快找个靠近木叶的地方。  
　　  
　　肌肉在奔跑中止不住的酸痛，但是柱间不打算停下来，他离开了城镇，来到了丛林间，森林之中，少了人的暖意之后，更加冰冷。柱间凭着经验找到了位于下游的溪水，明明这个时候，水冰寒彻骨，可是他没有任何犹豫，将身上的衣服脱了个干净，直接在水中擦拭起来，用手指探入到还湿软的后穴中，将斑的精液全部抠出来。流出的东西让柱间有些作呕，他赶紧在水中洗净，掬起冰冷的水一次又一次的浇在自己的身体上，将皮肤直接搓洗的发红。  
　　  
　　柱间在洗净身体的时候，脑中反复想着几个问题：他用什么脸面回到家里，他用什么面目面对田岛，田岛对这些一无所知，他要不要跟田岛说呢？  
　　  
　　如果田岛知道的话，会怎么样？  
　　  
　　想到田岛生病时的样子，柱间整个人都在颤抖，他根本不敢想象田岛被这个事情刺激后会发生什么事情。  
　　  
　　柱间咬着嘴唇，在水中泡到皮肤发白，明明是这样寒冷的天气，柱间却恍若未觉。  
　　  
他不知道自己在水里泡了多久，只是看着天色的变化，最终选择从水中出来，穿上那一身衣服。  
　　  
　　等到下一个城镇，他就要将这件衣服换去，将它烧成灰烬，不留下一丝一毫的痕迹。打定主意的柱间最终从溪水旁的大石头上站起身，在判断了方向之后，朝着下一个城镇进发。  
　　  
　　此时尽管内心无比空洞，他也要回去看看田岛和辉夜。  
　　  
　　柱间近乎麻木的朝着宇智波的村落赶去，中途只在城镇停留去置换衣物，之后便一刻不曾停留的朝着宇智波村的方向而去。  
　　  
　　日夜替换，他几乎是带着清晨的露水回到了宇智波府邸的门前，这座熟悉的府邸此时此刻在他眼中忽然变得让人畏惧，柱间犹豫了一刻，这才敲响了大门。看门的阿草揉着惺忪的睡眼，看到他的时候，明显被吓到了，说道：“柱间大人，您回来了。”  
　　  
　　柱间点了点头，在他脱鞋的时候，阿草已经匆匆忙忙叫了在厨房的月见。月见看到柱间，忙问道：“您这是怎么了？模样变得这么憔悴。”  
　　  
　　柱间愣了一下，下意识的掩饰道：“有吗？可能是赶路的时候，太累了吧。”  
　　  
　　“哪怕急着回到家里，可也要注意身体。”月见不满的说道，她伸手握着柱间的手，皱起眉头：“天气这么冷，您一定是赶着回家都没有休息，我去拿些吃的过来。”  
　　  
　　柱间点了点头，月见的关怀让他现在十分不习惯，他只希望月见什么都不要发现，只要像往常那样就好。他坐在前厅里发呆，这个时候，一旁的门进来了人，柱间下意识紧张起来，却听到水峪的声音：“您回来了！这么早就到了吗？”  
　　  
　　柱间试图像平常那样笑着，他觉得自己心中十分勉强，也不知道这笑容落在其他人的眼中会是什么样子。好在水峪并没有发现什么不对，他坐在了柱间旁边的一张小几后，说道：“您一个人就回来了吗？兄长呢？”  
　　  
　　柱间愣了一下才反应过来水峪说的人是斑，他想起斑说过的话，说道：“他……还有事要前往都城，而我没有什么紧要的事情，自然先回来了。”  
　　  
　　水峪点了点头，房间里沉默了一刻，柱间说道：“泉奈呢？你住在家里，那他呢？”  
　　  
　　“因为木叶的事情，他在那里的府邸留宿了。”水峪低下头，他没有看着柱间，不自觉的手握紧了起来，“我，我昨天任务完成，刚回到家里。”  
　　  
　　“我以为你会先陪着水户，她的情况怎么样了？”柱间想起已经成为九尾人柱力的水户，询问道。  
　　  
　　水峪摇了摇头，说道：“她不让我陪着她，说要自己试着控制着九尾，于是去山里巫女那里修行了。我本来也想陪她，可是她说，我还要顾着泉奈，就让我待在村里。”  
　　  
　　他说起来，心里还有些委屈。漩涡一族如今死的死、散的散，他却只有这个姐姐可以陪伴，而本来该陪伴他的丈夫却……想到这里，他心中就涌起了一丝烦闷，可是他不敢在柱间面前暴露，只能和柱间不咸不淡的闲聊着。两个都怀有心事的人，这时却是谁也没发现谁的情况不对。  
　　  
　　时间很快过去，月见捧着托盘过来，准备着两个人的吃食。他们匆匆吃过，就各自离开了前厅，月见还是守在柱间的身边，握着他回暖的手，月见说道：“既然吃了就好好休息吧。”  
　　  
　　“田岛……他也在房间里吗？”柱间犹豫了一下还是问出来了。  
　　  
　　月见露出微笑，说道：“您回来的太急，没收到刚寄出的那封家信吧。田岛大人这个月身体恢复得挺好的，他不知道您赶回来，早早就出门去山里修炼忍术，可能要些时间才回来。”  
　　  
　　柱间松了口气，然后他想起了辉夜，脸上的神情都变得为难起来，作为母亲，他竟然不知道该怎么开口问起辉夜的事情。现在只要想到他为了斑这个畜生，将辉夜打成那样，内心就涌起一阵悔恨，好在月见十分体贴，说道：“辉夜少爷很懂事，他并不会怨恨您的。应着扉间大人的邀请，他去千手那边玩几天，一时半会也不在家。”  
　　  
　　也就是说，此时，也只有他一个人在这间宅子里。柱间一路上都在做着心理准备，此时却一个需要面对的人都不在，他既失落又庆幸，一时都不知道该做些什么，倒是月见担心他，推着他去沐浴。烧好的水已经放在巨大的木桶里，柱间躺下去的时候，整个紧绷的身体都松懈下来，一直刻意遗忘的疲倦这时席卷而来，他强打着精神回到了房间，把自己埋在月见铺好的床上。柔软的被子盖着他，柱间不知不觉睡了过去。  
　　  
　　可是，斑即使在梦里都没有放过他。  
　　  
　　支离破碎的梦境里，充斥着有关斑的回忆，柱间在梦里都要怀疑斑给自己施了什么咒术，那些过往的回忆像潮水一样的将他淹沒。  
　　  
　　他和斑的相识，他和斑的分开，他们的再次相遇……  
　　  
　　种种的一切纠缠上来，连他的话语都反复徘徊在柱间的耳边。  
　　  
　　柱间，不要离开我……求你了……求你了……  
　　  
　　黑暗的次数越来越多……  
　　  
　　对不起……对不起……  
　　  
　　写轮眼的极致消耗着瞳力……我很快就再也看不见你了。  
　　  
　　梦境中的柱间握紧了拳头：都是狡辩！这些都只是为了掩盖那些下作举止的狡辩！

　　为什么不好好克制自己的情感，为什么偏要用这样伤害的田岛和他的方式来达成自己的欲望？

　　柱间只要想到田岛，就觉得自己的心都要碎了。

　　这痛苦的梦境让柱间睡醒之后，仍旧觉得无比的疲倦，这个时候，太阳西下，橘色的光芒透着窗户洒在了榻榻米上，凝神去看的时候，橘色中又透着惨烈的红。

　　柱间坐起身，才猛地转头，发觉到坐在走廊上的田岛。田岛正在倒着茶，听到他的动静，头都不抬，说道：“睡醒了吗？怎么这么胡闹，路上都不注意休息。”

　　柱间压抑一时涌上来的鼻酸，他深吸口气，让自己的语气跟平时没有什么两样，说道：“你让我早去早回，我自然就尽快赶回来了。”

　　“狡辩，我可没让你这么不注意身体的赶回来。”田岛哼了一声，说道：“刚烧好的茶，过来喝吧。”

　　柱间披上外套，凑了过去，他拿起一杯田岛的斟好的茶，一口喝下去的时候，苦涩又回甘的茶水让发紧的喉咙好了很多。他坐正了身姿，却不敢看着田岛。

　　田岛这时候却主动问他：“斑呢？”

　　“他说要上都城那里。”柱间说着，“我就回来了……既然我回来了，明天就把辉夜接回来吧。”

　　“嗯。”田岛点了点头，“这件事，就到此为止了。”

　　“这件事？”柱间一时没有反应过来，然后田岛奇怪的看了一眼，说：“我是说斑救了你和辉夜的这件事。你管教了辉夜，斑如今又康复了，他现在成了大名面前的红人，这件事情就这么过去了。”

　　柱间下意识屈了手指，想要握拳，可是立刻反应过来，这会让田岛起疑，便说道：“是啊……这件事过去了了。”

　　这件事，就这么过去了。

　　柱间感觉到心口抽搐着疼痛，可是在面上，他还是露出了一点笑容，不想让田岛觉得自己有什么不一样。他想起自己在洗澡时检查的身体，因为他体质特殊，所以在那样激烈的动作后，那些肮脏龌龊的痕迹一点都没有留下来。如果这件事能在他和斑之间尘封，那么一切都可以装作什么都没发生一样。

　　柱间和田岛闲说了一会话，眼看日头落下，柱间将田岛扶进来，关上了门。

　　天黑得很快，这个时候因为关上房门，又没有点上蜡烛，房间内一下子暗沉了下来。

　　柱间握着田岛的手，一时竟有些放不下来，他和田岛对视一眼，田岛有些奇怪，可柱间的眼神却是热切的。

　　他凑了过去，主动亲吻了田岛的嘴唇，说道：“这么久了，我真的好想你……”

　　  
　　幕 一二六

　　田岛有些奇怪，但是也没觉得有什么不对，毕竟夫妻分别许久，柱间有些热情也是理所应当。

　　他伸手搂过柱间，两个人边亲吻着边走动着离开了门旁。柱间热情的向田岛索吻着，和他口舌交缠着，那亲吻的感觉让柱间觉得心神稍定，之前挥之不去的恶心感似乎在此时有些淡去。

　　“田岛，我好想你。”柱间带着田岛躺了下来，重新躺在了还残留着他体温的被子上，田岛一转身，将柱间压在了身下，主动亲吻着他。

　　“好了，我知道了……不要一回来就撒娇。”田岛边说着，边解开柱间的衣带。

　　柱间听到他说的，露出了笑容，但是他一想到斑，就不禁产生了田岛解开衣服，会不会看到斑留下的痕迹的错觉，明明已经反复检查过了，但是内心仍旧有着这样的恐惧。

　　柱间的指间微颤，他主动拉着自己衣服的一角，然后掀开，暴露在空气中的身体没有一点痕迹，让他整个人放松起来，而在田岛的眼中，这看上去更像是柱间的主动诱惑。他将柱间握着衣角的手压住，低头吮吻着柱间的胸膛，舌尖从上面的红豆旁划过，柱间敏感得颤抖起来。然后田岛吮吸着那里，用牙齿啃咬着，等到红豆挺立起来的时候，却又把它冷落，柱间呻吟着抬起胸膛，想要把红豆送到田岛的嘴边，可是这个时候，田岛却脱掉柱间的裤子，用嘴含住柱间的欲望。

　　柱间下意识用手捂住了脸，他不敢泄露出自己的哽咽，因为他再度想起斑也触碰了那里。

　　他一手掩住唇让哽咽藏在自己的喉咙里，一手抓紧了身下的被子。

　　田岛用舌尖划过柱间的茎身，用牙齿轻轻触碰着敏感的顶端，柱间一瞬间绷紧了下体，感觉到顶端的小孔被舌尖探入，轻轻戳刺着。

　　和斑是完全不一样的感觉，柱间咬着自己的手背，不想让田岛发现自己的异常。田岛只当是他在压抑着呻吟，侧过头，啃咬着柱间的大腿内侧，柱间喘息一声，最后开口要求道：“快……进来，求你了。”

　　他迫不及待的希望田岛能够进入到那里，将斑的感觉冲刷掉，他朝田岛稍微抬起腰，主动用手指勾开自己的后穴，看到嫩红的肉在柱间的手指尖若隐若现，田岛也没办法克制自己的举止，将裤子拽下就猛的插了进来。柱间呻吟一声，感觉到那冲刺的力道无比心安，他迎合着田岛的抽送，用肠壁挤压着田岛的阴茎，那粗硬的热物狠狠的擦过他的肠壁，柱间搂着田岛，索性直接调转了身，让田岛转到自己的身下。而他就着进入的姿态，在田岛的腰上上下摆弄着，他的性器在起落间跳动着，田岛伸手握住那里和柱间的囊袋，对柱间前后夹击着。

　　快感几乎在柱间的身体里满溢出来，肉穴本能的分泌着肠液，那透明的汁液随着田岛的性器进出而从两人的交合处流下，打湿了两人的耻毛，而那里更发出了“咕啾”似的水声，柱间用手掩住自己的唇，眼睛觉得十分酸涩。此时他倒是庆幸天已经黑了下来，在昏暗的房间，田岛并不能看到从他脸上落下的眼泪，他压抑住哭腔，听起来就像是难耐的呻吟，田岛在兴头上也难以发现他此刻的失常。

　　柱间反复起落着，粗硬的热物一次次将他贯穿，哪怕腰眼都因为欲望而又酸又麻，柱间也没有停止自己的动作，直到田岛忍耐不住地扣住柱间的腰，低吼一声，将下体插入柱间的最深处。他激射出自己的精液，而柱间也在这样的动作中软下身，反被田岛抱在怀里。他的性器吐出了白浊，两个人一起喘息着，田岛亲吻着柱间，汗水混合着泪水留在柱间的脸上，田岛舔舐过，那咸涩的味道也没有让他觉得奇怪。

　　等到柱间从高潮的余韵中恢复后，他主动啃咬着田岛的耳肉，狎昵地撒着娇：“我还要……”他的舌头舔过田岛的脸颊，在这样的挑逗下，下一刻柱间眼前就天旋地转，田岛压在他的身上，半软半硬的性器在柱间的两股之间磨蹭着。他架起柱间的腿，看着翕张的肉穴在自己的面前打开，用手粗暴的搅动一下，将那里面湿滑的液体抠出，摸在自己的阴茎上。

　　“就这么贪吃吗？”田岛边说着，边猛的埋身其中。

　　柱间在他粗暴的动作中发出尖叫似的呻吟，然后款摆着自己的腰身，田岛用力拍打了一下他的臀部，然后开始抽送着性器。

　　男人的硬物将柱间贯穿着，软肉包裹着那粗大的事物，渴望着每一寸都被它狠狠蹂躏。田岛也没有让柱间失望，将他压在自己的身下操弄着，他猛地抽出，然后再进入，那激烈的力道让柱间的性器摇摆着，柱间看着田岛流汗的模样，只觉得满心的愧疚，他的眼泪流了出来，顺着脸颊浸湿了枕头，但是为了不让田岛起疑，只是喘息着说：“我……我受不了了……”

　　“再用力一点……”

　　“是再用力一点啊，还是停下来？”田岛反问了他。

　　“再用力一点……求你了。”柱间语无伦次的求着田岛，那模样让田岛只觉得下体硬得无法忍受，他再一次的将自己的性器深埋，然后在柱间的敏感点上用力的碾磨。

　　柱间被过电似的快感击中，复杂的念头在这时都变成了一团浆糊，他只希望田岛能够再多疼爱自己一些，于是不断的发出令人心动的喘息。

　　田岛没有忍耐，在柱间的肉穴中发泄一番。那面红耳赤的声音，让门口本来想敲门的月见都不好意思的放下手。

　　柱间纠缠着田岛，就像是水草那样缠人。等到两个人都发泄过后，他还是和田岛腻着，亲吻着，抚摸着彼此。

　　直到两个人都感觉到腹中饥饿，他们才停止这久违的夫妻欢好。

　　田岛先起了身，处理着柱间身上的污秽，柱间其实体力先回复了些，但是他格外享受被田岛这样对待的感觉。

　　“今天你可真是热情……”田岛抚摸着柱间被汗水打湿的头发。

　　柱间只是笑着，然后坐起身，点了一旁的烛光。

　　田岛让人准备了吃的，然后月见送到了房间门口，敲响了门提醒他们用饭。

　　在橘色的烛光下，柱间让长发偏侧到一边，露出自己一边的耳朵，在田岛的位置看来，他还能看到自己在柱间颈脖上留下的吻痕。

　　“我真的很想念你啊……”柱间轻声说着，“分别了那么久……只是想到你，就一刻都不休息的赶了回来。”

　　田岛露出了笑容，说：“分别这么久，嘴都甜了。”

　　他们两个人用了饭，又在烛光的偎依下说了许多话，才沐浴睡觉。柱间枕在田岛的身旁，只是嗅着熟悉的气味，就觉得心神就此安定，他闭上眼，再也没有被梦境所困扰。

　　

　　听到柱间回来的消息，扉间自然也不会多留辉夜在千手。

　　他在柱间回来的第三天，就派人把辉夜送了回来。辉夜回来的时候，柱间还在庭院里查看着在深秋之中显得憔悴的枝叶，就听到前院的欢声笑语传来。

　　这样的动静是辉夜回来了吧，柱间下意识迈开了步子，可是又立刻迟疑了起来。虽然月见和田岛都说辉夜并不会恨他，可是他自己的心中反而无法跨过这个坎儿。他站了一会，秋风吹在身上有些凉，这个时候，阿草的声音喊回了柱间的心神：“柱间大人，辉夜少爷回来了，老爷让您过去。”

　　“哦，好的，我过来了。”柱间回应了一声，总算迈开了步子，他朝着前厅的位置走去，大家似乎在聊着天，笑起来的时候，他一下子都能听清是谁在笑。

　　辉夜也笑得很开心，柱间心里记挂着辉夜的伤，脚步快了些。最后当他出现在前厅的时候，那欢声笑语突然也停了下来。

　　柱间也看到了笑容凝固的辉夜，这一瞬间的沉默让坐在主位的田岛都觉得手足无措，却是辉夜打破了沉默，他猛的跑过来，抱住了柱间。

　　柱间下意识抱着他，不知道该说什么，却感觉到辉夜的眼泪打湿了自己的衣服。

　　“怎么哭了……？”柱间边说着，边蹲下来给辉夜擦着眼泪，辉夜只是摇着头不说话。

　　一旁的田岛问道：“辉夜？辉夜？”他喊着辉夜，想让辉夜给个反应。

　　房间里还坐着水峪、泉奈，还有送辉夜回来的桃华，桃华说道：“辉夜少爷很想您。”

　　柱间柔声说着：“好了，辉夜不要哭了。我回来了……”他也抱着辉夜，少见的亲了一下辉夜的脸颊，毕竟当辉夜渐渐大了，他也很少这样亲昵着。

　　辉夜这才哽咽着抹着眼泪，说：“我……我错了……你不要……再走那么久了……我以为你不要我了。”

　　“说什么傻话。”柱间牵着他在位子上坐下，“都这么大人了，还是这么娇气，让大家看笑话了。”

　　其他的人当然不会笑话辉夜，水峪说道：“这样也挺好的……毕竟时局早就没那么乱了，我们这么努力，不就是为了让辉夜这样的孩子能够无忧无虑吗？”

　　田岛赞许的看了水峪一眼，说道：“辉夜，好了，不要哭了。”

　　辉夜刚才一时哭得厉害，这时候只能慢慢收回去，这时冷静下来，他也觉得在大家面前丢了人，反倒羞赧的不说话。柱间伸手给他梳了梳头发，辉夜的头发留长了就很像他，穿过手指的时候就像是丝缎一样。他看着辉夜的颈脖那块，那里有一小块皮肤颜色要白皙一些，应该是当初留下的伤痕，只是辉夜的体质随了他，这才没有留下伤疤。

　　想到这里，柱间都不禁有些庆幸，如果辉夜留下了伤疤，心中记恨他，他要怎么面对辉夜。

　　在这样的事情过后，他却被身边不知情的人厚待着，田岛温柔的对待他，而辉夜心中只是想着他，柱间下意识抱紧了辉夜。辉夜有些奇怪的看着他，看了眼柱间后，他又露出了笑容。

　　“柱间，我们去庭院里玩好不好……”辉夜用柔软的声音问着他。

　　柱间点了点头，跟田岛、其他人打了招呼后，就带着辉夜去了庭院。辉夜牵着他的手，跟他吹着庭院外的凉风。

　　柱间摸着辉夜的头发，轻声说道：“辉夜……还疼吗？”

　　“不疼了……”辉夜闷声说着，他坐在走廊上，靠近着柱间，“他们都说你去了斑那里，我以为你……不要我了。扉间叔叔说，你是去照顾他，等他病好了，就不会怪我了……”

　　“他不会怪你了，要是他还怪你，我就替你打他……”柱间抱着辉夜，心里五味杂陈。

　　“那你岂不是还要照顾他……最好不要啦！”辉夜抗议道。

　　“那你怪我吗？”柱间还是忍不住问道。

　　辉夜停顿一下，说：“……怪你！打我那么疼……”他分明是小孩子赌气的口吻，可是他气了一会，又自顾自地说，“可是我还是想见你……就原谅你好了。”

　　柱间又好笑又觉得心酸，可是辉夜的敏感让他不敢流露太多，只是用以往夸奖辉夜的口吻说道：“那多谢你原谅我……辉夜真是宽宏大量。”

　　“扉间叔叔，我自己也要听话，柱间，我会听话的。”他小声说道，“你以后都不要为我担心的，我不会再闯祸了。”

“真好啊……”柱间叹息着，他忍不住抱住了辉夜，一刻都不想松手。

　　幕 一二七

　　柱间的日子平静地度过了两个多月，在这两个多月中，斑一次都没有回到宇智波的家中，而是辗转于木叶和都城。

　　只要刻意遗忘这个人，似乎所发生的一切都可以被掩盖在柱间的记忆深处。

　　忘记那一夜，忘记斑对他做了什么，将对田岛和辉夜的愧疚深藏在自己的心底。

　　即便是柱间都痛恨这样自欺欺人的自己，可是他能怎么办，和田岛的生活不需要过下去吗？柱间不想因为这一次的错误，就这样失去自己重要的人。

　　但是，每当夜深人静之时，和斑的过往还是会在梦境中纠缠他，在几次夜中惊醒之后，柱间不得不给自己找些事情来做。只有将精力发泄出去，夜晚才没有做梦的余地，因为这样的原因，柱间如扉间所愿的参与到木叶的事物之中。

　　自从木叶创立的近十年来，世界之中的势力变化日新月异，大名们渴望名利，忍者村们渴望壮大，而到了今天，资源的争夺和势力的分布已经进入了饱和，进入到了一个新的阶段。

　　忍者村有了足够颠覆国家的力量，挟有这样的力量，忍者们渐渐在摸索出和大名相处的方式。

　　将大名当成主人来侍奉，这样的方式太过时了，当力量足够强大的时候，又何必委屈自己成为他人手中的一把刀呢？

　　雷之国就是个最好的例子，原本的大名依靠着忍者的力量和强硬的手腕成为一时无二的人，却又因为将时间过多的投入到战争之中，最后在跟火之国的对峙中失去了权力，在原来的土地中分裂出了汤之国与霜之国，其中忍者的力量主导分裂成为主因。也因为雷之国这个前车之鉴，如今连火之国的大名对于木叶的态度都十分斟酌。

　　这是不可逆转的时势。

　　因为这个原因，扉间已经前往了都城，在那里他将和斑会合，和大名面对面的交谈，要怎样才能发布火影的人选——那些上交到手中的名单，早就应该公布于众，为什么至今还藏在手中呢？

　　而暂时没有扉间主导的木叶，则由柱间和泉奈共同管理。

　　很快又到了一年的冬季，在这个时节，落魄的忍者蠢蠢欲动，想靠着袭击他人而迎来新的一年，虽然以木叶的强大不会有人自寻死路，但是惯性的加强防守也是必要的。除此之外，也还有许多事情，它们一股脑压在了柱间的肩头，无奈之下，柱间干脆住在了木叶，只三四天才返回宇智波，同田岛、辉夜他们见上一面。

　　当初雪飘落的时候，转眼已经临近了新年，柱间在这个时候更不敢放松警惕，更让他担心的是扉间的消息一直都没有传回来，也不知道和大名谈得如何。

　　“柱间大人，在村外的巡逻小队发现有其他忍者潜入的痕迹。”

　　就在柱间处理公务的有些心烦，望着窗外飘雪出神的时候，他的部下忽然进入到房间里向他汇报了消息。

　　“痕迹？”柱间猛的回神，问道：“什么痕迹？”

　　“轻微的打斗痕迹，除此之外还有车马的辙痕，我们猜测是潜入的忍者袭击了商队，好混入木叶。”

　　柱间皱着眉头：“那让人开始名单的筛选了吗，这个时候，商队应该很少。”

　　这位暗部露出了为难的神情，说道：“今天除外，今天是大家习惯采买物品的日子，毕竟天冷了，大家都要囤积些过年的年货。”

　　“那就锁定商队吧，加派三名上忍加入木叶内部巡逻当中，保障在战斗爆发的时候，能够护送大家逃到安全的地方。”柱间命令道，“如果有新的发现，记得及时告知我。”

　　暗部应了一声，然后消失到房间里。柱间皱起了眉头，今天的木叶防守确实比平时要薄弱一些，毕竟泉奈带着队伍潜入了水之国，同行的还有水峪，水峪内心怀疑涡之国的覆灭很有可能是水之国的支持，于情于理都要前去查看一下。

　　不过，即使如此，也不能自乱阵脚，他还是十分相信自己部下的能力。柱间于是又低下头，看着本来该由扉间处理的公文，每一天扉间都要处理类似款项的批准、新建筑的修建、任务的委派等诸如此类的事情，听起来似乎是只要签名就可以，但是一想到宇智波和千手暗自互别苗头，柱间就觉得头开始疼了，能够将这些事情妥善安排的扉间真是让人敬佩。

　　随着时间的过去，柱间又批了几份文件，然后放下了笔。

　　他伸手掐了掐自己的眉心，叹了口气，也不知道是不是睡不好的缘故，他觉得最近的自己十分容易疲倦。就在柱间开小差的这一会，房屋外忽然传来了巨大的爆炸声，柱间站起身，从他的位置，可以纵览大半的木叶，在接近村口的位置，那里是爆炸的中心。以柱间的目力可以看到几名忍者正跃过房屋飞奔而去。

　　应该并不需要他就能应付吧，柱间望着那里，最终还是选择走出房间，朝那里而去。

　　至于桌上那些东西，就让扉间留下的副手来头疼吧。

　　

　　柱间朝着那里飞奔而去，随着战斗的迁移，敌人被带离到远离中心的位置。

　　敌方的人数并不多，但是身姿十分轻巧，如果不是现场有以速度著称的旗木家忍者，或许已经要被他们逃掉了吧。旗木是这支小队的战斗核心，在柱间没有赶来的时候，主要由他来牵制住敌人，等到柱间来到的时候，破土而出的木遁很好的束缚了敌人的行动，让他们既无从借力，也受到了藤木的牵制，只要柱间想，那些藤木随时都可以变成刺穿人血肉的木桩。

　　唯一能够起到一点抵抗的是火遁，但是对于柱间来讲，这实在是称不上啊阻碍。他加大了查克拉的输出，更多的藤蔓占据在场内，连旗木都干脆退开到一旁，而那几名忍者则被绑个正着，怒视着柱间。

　　“麻烦您了。”旗木说道。

　　柱间摇了摇头，他看到旗木的队员将几个敌人从藤蔓中揪出来，说道：“尽快把他们交给暗部吧，了解他们的来历和目的。”

　　“明白，柱间大人。”旗木说道，然后看着柱间走了两步，停了下来，旗木有些奇怪：“还有什么吩咐吗，柱间大人。”

　　原本动作停滞的柱间摇了摇头，他好不容易压下突如其来的恶心，并不想说话再勾起那种感觉。为了避免其他人觉得奇怪，柱间迅速离开当场。可是随着查克拉的大量使用，他的身体就像是打开了什么阀门一样，熟悉的反应频频从胃部涌了上来，柱间最后还是没有忍住，在一栋房屋的屋顶停了下来，蹲下身干呕了起来。

　　好在他的胃里并没有什么东西，柱间用力的干呕也只吐出了一些酸水。喉咙因为胃液的倒流而有着烧灼般的痛感，柱间站直了身体，感觉到内心升起了不祥的预感。

　　他到底要不要去找大夫？

　　柱间的内心一时间有些犹豫，但是最终他还是自己摇了摇头，他一点也不想让这件事传出去，如果他自己确定是的话，那么私下解决这个孩子是最好的事情。

　　怀揣着内心的不安，柱间回到了自己处理公务的地方。扉间的副手正等着他，说道：“柱间大人，您跑出去了……那件事情，分明巡逻小队就可以解决吧。”

　　柱间露出了无奈的笑容，摆了摆手，说道：“不要在意这种细节，就当我是出去散了个步吧。”

　　副手说道：“柱间大人，这些文件明天就要派下去了，请务必认真审核。”

　　柱间无奈道：“明天？好吧，我明天一定会交给你的。”

　　副手点了点头，说道：“关于抓到敌人的口供，等到出来之后，我会直接给您送来的。”

　　“有劳你了，”柱间点了点头，等到副手出去之后，他又坐在了位置后面，虽然口头上答应着要批阅文件，可是当他看着纸面的时候，内心还是不禁想起那个不堪的晚上。斑将他压在身下为所欲为，不光是晚上，就是第二天也没有放过他，时间虽然抹去了细节，但是那种被强行控制的感觉还是让柱间觉得恶心又愧疚，虽然斑这些天的沉默很可能意味着这件事的埋葬，可在柱间的数次噩梦里，总是能够看到田岛知道真相后露出失望、痛苦的表情。

　　柱间把手放在自己的小腹，他闭上眼睛，心中如同一团乱麻，就在他努力收束心神，打算工作的时候，副手猛的闯了进来。

　　柱间被吓了一跳，问道：“什么事情？”

　　副手走过来，将带血的卷轴交给了柱间，说道：“这是从神社传来的讯息，是关于旋涡水户的。”

　　柱间想起在神社休息的水户，想到她身上的九尾，立刻打开卷轴，上面是水户潦草的自己。

　　神社被围攻，那些忍者想要的是水户肚子里的九尾！

　　柱间站起身，命令道：“旗木、千手香、桃华、猿飞，他们谁在，跟我一起出发。”

　　九尾，可不能落在其他人的手上。

　　

　　幕 一二八

　　柱间所要求的人员里，除了千手香几乎都在，在柱间的要求下，他们很快集结，然后朝着位于木叶五十里外的神社赶去。

　　在神社之中，供奉着宇智波一族的巫女，每到接近年关的时候，都会由她来占卜出祭祀的时间，神社位于深山之中，对于水户来说，本该是十分好的修行场所，但是一旦被人恶意针对之后，想要救援都是一件十分辛苦的事情。以柱间等人全速行进的速度，在出发后的半个时辰，他们已经来到了神社当中。

　　神社此时已经被破坏，在这里居住的都是年纪渐长的宇智波一族的眷属，其中也有忍者的存在，在神社中还残留着他们反抗的痕迹，被行人踩到发白的石阶上如今还留着点点的血迹。在柱间的领导下，他们迅速侦查了神社的周遭情况。

　　水户和巫女的房间都有被搜查过的痕迹，而整座神社能找到的尸体，只有五具，其中还有一名是看不出出自哪个忍村的敌人。

　　柱间舒了口气，至少这样说明水户和巫女没有被敌人找到，现在当务之急就是把她们找出来。

　　“敌人向着哪个方向而去？”柱间询问着负责侦查的猿飞。

　　猿飞说道：“东南方向。”

　　柱间做了个手势，带领着他们几人向着东南方向追去。旗木的速度最快，先他们一步追了出去，柱间原本在第二位，最后不知不觉落在了和桃华同一个位置。

　　东南方向雨水更盛，丛林也生长的更茂密些，到了深处的时候，即便是阳光也没有办法穿透又厚又密的树冠，猿飞从树上跳落在草丛中，用目光搜索下，拾起人为折断的草茎，说道：“就是这里没错，有人为的痕迹。”他蹲下身，取出卷轴，开始在地上结召唤的印，最后一只猎犬在烟雾中跳出，猿飞让猎犬嗅着草茎上沾上的血珠，猎犬立刻飞奔出去。

　　“跟上。”猿飞说道，就狂奔而出。

　　柱间这个时候感觉到腹部抽痛一下，这让他脚步一顿，比桃华还要慢了一步。

　　桃华有些诧异的看了眼柱间，问道：“怎么了？”

　　柱间露出了苦笑，说着：“大概是吃了不干净的东西吧。”

　　桃华也没有多想，摇了摇头说：“你们这些男人啊，不要总吃的那么随意。月见要是知道，估计都会忍不住说您。”

　　柱间说道：“哎，我知道了。还是赶紧追，等救了水户再数落我也不迟。”

　　桃华轻笑了一声，加快了速度跟上已经跟他们拉开距离的旗木、猿飞。光影随着时间的逝去而变幻，奔出的猎犬冲着丛林的阴影狂叫，旗木第一个反应过来，叫了一声：“小心！”

　　他话音刚落，爆炸符就在前方炸开，猿飞抱着自己的猎犬朝着一旁躲去，而紧跟过来的柱间结印，用木遁在前方树立了一道屏障。

　　“敌袭。”旗木冷静的说道，他跃过柱间的屏障，朝着看不清的阴影中射出苦无，黑影中有人的闷哼传来，柱间和桃华也跃过屏障，朝着阴影的方向前进。

　　猎犬嗅着味道狂奔而去，在这场追袭之中，森林不时的传来爆炸的声响，柱间等人已经能够确定前方有至少四个人，但是显然已经负伤，而且其中并没有水户等人。

　　“这样下去不是办法，还是不能知道水户他们的行踪，不如分兵两路，我一个人去寻找水户，你们来解决这伙人。”柱间说道。

　　“也可以，剩下的我们三个人足够应付。”猿飞判断说道。

　　其他两人也对这个决定没有异议，于是柱间在下一刻，就利用木遁分身分化出十几个化身，朝着森林的四处搜寻而去。既然神社在山中经营多时，那么一定存在可以暂时栖身的位置，柱间照着记忆中的几个位置去搜索，他的本体则来到所在区域内最高的那棵树上。

　　随着查克拉的被分散，柱间感受到腹部尴尬的疼痛，就像是被针轻轻扎在肉里一样，能感觉到微痛，却不够对行动造成阻碍。但这样持续的疼痛，柱间的脸色还是无可避免的变差了，就在他想用手按住腹部的时候，他猛地感觉到自己的木遁分身消失了一个。

　　敌人也兵分两路了吗？

　　柱间皱着眉头，朝着那个方位追踪过去。

　　

　　水户看着自己眼前的敌人，她的身上已经受了不轻的伤，想要同时应对三个人十分吃力。

　　她还能坚持到现在的筹码是，对方需要活捉她，并不敢下杀招，而九尾使得她的恢复速度加快，使得投鼠忌器的对方只能跟他僵持着。

　　她低头看着自己的手臂，那里方才被苦无割伤，现在已经开始收口了，这样至少说明，她还可以再拖延一阵时间。

　　就在敌人追来之前，她干掉了柱间的木遁分身，柱间应该很快就能够赶过来。

　　水户握紧自己手里的武器，柱间分身的出现就像是一把火，点燃了她内心的期望。她用防御的姿态看着自己的敌人，他们分别有不同的代称，鼠、蛇以及镰鼬，这三个人没有办法从忍术判断出来自哪里，他们的共同点是擅长体术且有着一套搭配。

　　“喂，你在期待什么？援兵吗？”鼠说道，他身形最矮，也是三人之中最敏捷的，就在他说完，已经朝水户攻了过来，水户侧身避开他的攻击，却没有躲开镰鼬抽来的鞭子，长鞭捆绑在她的小腿上，让水户根本不能动弹。水户只能用自己的力量拽住鞭子，将镰鼬整个人都拉扯过来，就在她尽量反击的时候，蛇朝她丢出了毒针，水户只能用自己的身体去硬接这个杀伤力最小的武器。

　　九尾的查克拉在蠢蠢欲动，水户压抑着心中莫名涌出的愤怒，尽量冷静的应对他们。至于那毒针上的毒素，她可以用漩涡一族的秘法暂时压制住。

　　时间的每一分过去对于水户来说都格外煎熬，就在她再也支撑不住的时候，一股巨力猛地从地下传来。巨大的藤木击打着朝水户攻击而来的其他三人，水户强撑着身体，躲到了一边。令她有些意外的是，柱间在用比以往要更具杀伤力的攻击，大量的查克拉被他使用，那三人一时应接不暇，很快便失去了战斗的优势，方寸大乱。

　　柱间用摧枯拉朽一样的破坏力将这三个人直接杀掉，随着查克拉的大量释放，柱间感觉到下腹的疼痛，但是这正是他需要的。

　　如果可以……如果能在这里就把他肚子里的……解决掉……。

　　这样的想法是在过来的途中想到的，他想起自己在大量耗损查克拉之后的虚脱和腹痛，自暴自弃的想到这或许是不让人发现的最好办法。

　　最多，在其他人的眼中变成一个无可挽回的遗憾。

　　柱间在尘埃落定之后，忍着腹部的疼痛，装作和平时无二的模样，向着掩体的位置问道：“水户，是你吗？”

　　水户拖着受伤的胳膊从掩体中走出来，说道：“是的，没错。”

　　柱间朝她走了过去，却发现和自己所希望的有些不一样，他只是走一步都觉得两腿就像灌了铅一样。

　　水户看着柱间不动，朝着他走来，却在日光下发现柱间的脸色意外的苍白。

　　“怎么回事？”水户紧张的朝柱间伸了手，就在下一刻，她接住了柱间软倒的身体。

　　“我……我没事。”柱间扶着水户的手站直，他看着水户被吓到的神情，安慰道：“可能是最近没休息好。只有你吗，其他人呢？”

　　水户说道：“我们被人追杀，为了帮助她们逃离，我引开了一部分的人。”

　　“你们约好要躲藏在什么地方吗？”柱间继续问道。

　　水户指着柱间来的方向，说道：“那里，巫女说在那个位置，有一处山洞，她们会在那里等我。”

　　柱间顺着方向望去，深吸一口气，说道：“那么我们去找她们吧。”

　　眼下最重要的事情，就是确认巫女的安全，不然以宇智波一族对祭典的看重，到时候连水户都有可能被他们的怒气所牵连。至于旗木三个人，可以等到确认之后再联系。

　　

　　值得庆幸的是，柱间的坏运气在虚弱的那一刻告终，在水户的带路下，他们朝着神社避难的地方而去，一路上还看到旗木等人的战斗痕迹，柱间猜测他们先前所碰到的家伙，应该是朝着巫女等人追去的。

　　还好，那些人的追踪被他们打断。如果旗木等人没有失手的话，巫女的安全至少可以得到保障。

　　随着天色渐晚，柱间和水户一路寻找，柱间的木遁分身这个时候又派上了大用场，当分身再一次被人消灭的时候，出现在柱间脑中的记忆让他总算知道其他人的大致方位。

　　旗木等人找到了巫女，巫女大人比上次柱间看到她时要憔悴许多，她本来年纪已经算不上轻，经过这样的一番颠簸，精力已经快要耗尽了。和巫女同行的，还有一直住在神社内的宇智波亲眷们，负责抵抗的那些人在旗木的帮助下，已经开始包扎了伤口，在月上树梢的时候，他们总算会合。夜里在森林过夜毕竟不是办法，熟悉山路的人开始带着他们走出山内，受伤的人则被犹有余力的人背着。

　　他们回到了血腥还没完全散去的神社，这里毕竟是个设施十分完善，作为休息是个很好的选择。

　　那些敌人并没有破坏神社内的其他物品，于是大家将这里稍微整理一下，就将就着度过了一夜。

　　柱间的神色也渐渐恢复，他神情复杂的摸着自己的小腹，白天的疼痛感在这个时候又平复了下来。这个不被期待的孩子，比他想象中的要更顽强一些，如果不是前后的时间太过暧昧，这本来应该是一个被众人期待的新生命。

　　而现在，等待这个孩子的，只有他下一次的“失手”。

　　　幕 一二九

　　已经是接近年关的时候，历来只在新年时下山的巫女看如今神社的模样，就加入了柱间等人下山回复命令的队伍。

　　巫女对于宇智波一族来说，地位重要，柱间于情于理都必须将她送到宇智波的村落那里，一起同行的还有水户，作为敌人目标的她，还是跟柱间一起行动更为安全。

　　宇智波那边已经得到了消息，等他们靠近村落的时候，就派了六木来接应，六木看到巫女，毕恭毕敬地说道：“您没有事就好，这件事，我们绝对不会轻饶的。”

　　巫女点了点头，说：“我的房间准备好了吗？”

　　“一切都准备妥当了。”六木做了个“请”的手势，“由我带您到休息的地方。”

　　巫女径直向六木指的方向而去，六木停顿了一下，对柱间露出了一个抱歉的表情，说道：“柱间大人，我母亲让我给您带话，她说，让我在见到您的时候，提醒您要好好在木叶照顾自己。”

　　柱间露出了笑容，说道：“我知道了，谢谢，我正准备回家听她唠叨我呢。”

　　六木不好意思的抓了抓头，然后转身跟上自己的部下和巫女，柱间则带着水户回到宇智波的家中，阿草看到他的时候，兴冲冲的开了门，几名负责家中修整的侍女看到他都高兴的打了招呼。

　　“柱间大人，您都七天没有回来了。”

　　“柱间大人，您回来了！”

　　连柱间都不得不反省自己是不是在木叶待的时间太长了，他拉着清扫前厅的蜜豆问：“辉夜呢，老爷呢？”

　　“少爷被老爷带去道场了……”蜜豆说道，而柱间则皱起了眉头：“他冬天的时候身体最弱，怎么还陪着辉夜一起训练吗？”

　　蜜豆吐了吐舌头，不敢多说些什么。

　　柱间转头对水户说道：“你在这里好好休息，我去看看他们父子两个在干什么？”

　　水户点了点头，她看着柱间不悦的样子，劝道：“我知道你是担心田岛大人的身体，不过陪着辉夜而已，没什么的。”柱间上一次将辉夜惩罚的事情在有心之人的拨弄下不胫而走，即使是水户也大吃了一惊，怎么也想不到柱间会做出这样的事情。

　　柱间说道：“从前我对他疏于管教，现在他越来越有能力，如果我没有将他教导好，往后他行错踏岔，那我的罪责岂不是更大？”

　　水户皱眉说道：“话是这个道理没错，可是辉夜还是个孩子，柱间……不得不说，这件事，你对辉夜要求太严格了。”

　　柱间苦笑，这件事情他心里也有数，自从斑的那件事情发生后，简直成为他心中的一根刺。水户在这个时候提起，不亚于在他心口上扎上一道，但是柱间也不敢把这样的心情露出端倪，只能叹口气道：“你不是第一个这么说的人，好了，你先去休息吧。我总要把田岛叫来，你不是还要跟他致歉吗？”他直接截断了水户的话，匆匆离开前厅，朝着宇智波家的道场而去。

　　斑那个家伙，根本不值得将辉夜惩治成那个模样。柱间脑子里都是这个念头，只是发生的事情即便后悔了，也没有办法改变。这才是真正令人扼腕的事情。

　　柱间朝道场而去，还没进去的时候，就听到里面传来了辉夜的声音。柱间加快了步子，走了进去，只见辉夜正从远处朝田岛攻击过去，他的个头虽矮，但是行动却十分迅捷，等到接近田岛的时候，辉夜跃起朝田岛就是几下踢击，田岛用手防御着，以成年人的气力将辉夜的踢劲卸到一边，可是就在田岛将攻来的辉夜推开的同时，和他针锋相对的辉夜突然变成了烟雾，而在田岛无法看到的死角位置，辉夜的本体正快速接近，为了强化他的攻击，他用肘部试图狠击田岛的背部。

　　“你在干什么？！”柱间直接喝止了，等这样说完之后，连他自己都为之一愣。

　　辉夜被柱间这么平白一吼，整个人愣住了，倒是田岛反应过来后，转身摸了摸辉夜的头，说道：“辉夜和我在切磋，你回来之前怎么不说一声？”

　　“说了一声，你就会老实地待在房间吗？”柱间拾起田岛放在一旁的外套，走过来给他披在肩上：“你现在就该好好休息。”

　　“我休息的骨头都锈掉了，所以才让辉夜陪我切磋，他不够好吗？”田岛说道。

　　“下手没有轻重。”

　　田岛都忍不住笑了：“这个年纪哪里知道什么轻重。”

　　他边说边让辉夜来到他和柱间的中间，柱间跟田岛说话的途中瞥了眼紧张的辉夜，用手替辉夜抹了额头上的汗水，说道：“这招是谁交你的？”

　　辉夜小声说：“是斑兄长……以前都是他教我嘛。”

　　柱间“唔”了一声，就扶着田岛出道场，边走边说道：“我这次回来不告诉，是因为事发突然，我送山上的巫女来到村里……因为水户的原因，神社受到了攻击，我们正在试着从尸体上知道他们的来历。水户也跟了过来，她要以漩涡一族的身份向宇智波家致歉。”

　　“觊觎九尾的人太多了，这个是预料中的麻烦。”田岛沉吟了一会，继续说道：“她在前厅吗，我们走吧。”

　　一旁的辉夜看着柱间和田岛两个人凑在了一起，也不知道该把自己塞在那里，最后他也只能闷声跟着两个大人。

　　

　　水户和田岛所谈的是两个家族的事情，柱间多少也不适合在场，于是就带着旁边穷极无聊的辉夜离开。

　　辉夜乖乖的跟他走了，可是柱间很快就发现自己并不知道可以跟辉夜玩些什么，最后的结果就是他把辉夜放生在庭院里，而自己则开始泡茶水喝。

　　辉夜自得其乐的功夫就像是小时候的柱间，哪怕庭院还是那个庭院，他都能找些别的玩法。他捡起庭院中的石头，一个个的朝湖水里扔去，有一些还能打两三个水漂。这样一来二去，辉夜自己玩上了瘾，开始较劲起来。扑通扑通的声音听在柱间的耳朵里，莫名的让他心烦意乱，辉夜背对着他身影这个时候看起来，好像跟记忆中的另外一个人重叠了起来。

　　柱间看着手里的茶杯，滚烫的茶水喝在喉咙里，就像是烧着心一样。

　　他把茶杯重重的一放，就听到了田岛的声音：“怎么了？今天都不开心的样子？还是木叶待着好吗？”

　　柱间还没细想，就反驳道：“胡说什么呢！我没有不开心。”

　　田岛坐下来，双手抱着胳膊说：“夫妻这么多年，你开不开心，我还不清楚吗？你今天就像是吃了火药一样……”

　　柱间不服气，嘟囔着说：“疑神疑鬼。”

　　“我还顺带叫了大夫。”

　　“大夫能有什么帮助？”柱间奇怪的瞪了田岛一眼，下意识摸着自己的下腹。

　　田岛说道：“是水户跟我说，你这次使用完查克拉的状态很奇怪，让我为你找大夫看一下……我就想起了，很久之前的情况。”

　　柱间心一惊，问道：“什么情况？跟我有什么关系？”

　　田岛转过头，看了眼柱间，笑道：“你没有印象就算了，反正大夫待会就过来。”

　　柱间心中的不安越发扩大，他只能不满的转过身，说道：“反正我不想看大夫……”

　　“你怎么变得像辉夜小时候一样，怕看大夫，大夫过来又怎么样，还能够吃了你不成吗？”田岛奇怪的说道，然后为了打趣柱间，他对着在打着水漂的辉夜说道：“辉夜，柱间不敢看大夫，你快来鼓励他一下。”

　　柱间看辉夜露出惊诧的表情，小跑着过来，他一屁股坐上走廊，哄着柱间说道：“柱间，你不要怕，大夫开的药，捏着鼻子一口气就能喝下去了，这都是父亲教我的！”

　　柱间给他俩一搭一唱的逼着，心中的不安更甚，他站起身来，说道：“喝什么药，我只要休息一下就好了……你们两个尽量玩吧，我要去休息了。”他回到房间里，想到大夫一过来，他肚里的孩子也就再瞒不下去了，说着要好好休息的柱间在床榻上反复翻着，门外就是有一点风吹草动都让他心惊是不是大夫来了。

　　就在柱间辗转反侧的时候，房门被田岛拉开，田岛走了进来，说道：“大夫来了，不要再闹别扭了，就算是看看身体也好。你最近在木叶不是一直都很忙碌吗？”

　　他伸手抚摸着柱间的头发，那温暖的手掌落在头顶的感觉，柱间一瞬间甚至想抱着田岛的膝头将什么话都吐露给他知道，但是话到了嘴边，他又再度咽下去。

　　他们的生活，都会因为那句实话而破碎掉。

　　然而田岛正在等着他回复，柱间闭上眼睛，用虚弱的声音说道：“让他进来吧。”

　　田岛请来的大夫小心的进到房间里，手指搭在柱间从被子里伸出的手腕上。而得出的结论，坐实了他们心中的猜测：柱间怀孕了。

　　田岛毫不掩饰满脸的喜色，他扶起大夫，说道：“真是太感谢您了，柱间最近休息不太好，麻烦替他调理一下……抓药这些事情，月见会负责的。”

　　柱间从被子里侧望着田岛，他看到打开的门旁，走道那里正跪坐着月见，在她的旁边则是一脸好奇的辉夜。

　　辉夜小声的说道：“月见，有喜的意思是我要有个弟弟和妹妹了吗？”

　　“是的，辉夜少爷，到时候您就要当哥哥了。”月见喜气洋洋的说道。

　　“我要当哥哥吗？！”辉夜瞪大了眼睛，在他的脑海中一下子出现了斑和泉奈的形象，十分威严又很强大，到时候在他的弟弟妹妹面前，他也是这个模样吗？想到这，连辉夜都忍不住跟着月见一起笑起来。

　　柱间却觉得很疲惫，他闭上眼睛，感觉此时此刻房间的喧闹跟自己一点关系都没有。

　　他抚摸着自己的小腹，毕竟这个孩子，他根本就不期待，一想到他可能是他背叛田岛的证明，就让他的心如同刀绞般疼痛。这个时候，田岛似乎觉察到柱间的神色恹恹，他于是收敛了一下态度，让月见招待着大夫，然后关上门，将欢天喜地的府邸隔绝在门外。他坐在柱间的身边，握着他的手，说道：“柱间，我太高兴了……抱歉，一时忘记你的感受。”

　　“说什么傻话？”柱间睁开眼睛看着田岛，那张已经看得出时间流逝的面孔，因为今天的喜事而显得容光焕发。

　　“我这次一定会保护好你，还有我们的孩子……再也不会发生辉夜出生时的事情了。”田岛握紧柱间的手说道，“所以，千万不要畏惧我们的孩子，我会照顾好他的。”

　　柱间错愕的看着田岛，看来田岛将他的反抗情绪理解成他在惧怕生下孩子……

　　田岛握起柱间的手，用脸摩挲着柱间的手背，说道：“你要相信我……”

　　柱间看着田岛的模样，他出神的看了一会，就在田岛觉得紧张的时候，柱间叹了口气，说道：“我怎么会不相信你呢，你可是辉夜的父亲……如果我连你都不能相信，我还能相信谁呢？”

　　在下一刻，他就被田岛抱住，柱间回抱着田岛，感觉到自己的心跳得厉害。

　　他没有勇气告诉田岛真相。

　

　　幕 一三零

　　新生命的到来让整个宇智波家一时都洋溢着喜气，作为主家，田岛让月见给在家中做事的人都包了一份红包，而前来看病的大夫更不用说了。因为出手大方，哪怕是与己无关，都会因为这样的甜头而喜气洋洋。在临近过年的时候得到这样的消息，无疑也是个好意头。

　　只是这样这样的快乐和柱间本人反倒没有关系，他躺在房间里，喝着大夫开的药方，苦涩的药汁也苦不过他现在的心。田岛因为要去告知大家这个消息，也不便在房间里陪着他，只有两个亲近侍女在屏风外坐着，等候柱间的差遣，蜜豆和玲子她们算起来也服侍了很长时间，虽然都已经嫁人了，却仍旧留在这里侍奉。

　　柱间喝完药之后，人便沉默了下来，和上次截然相反的状态让两个女人心里有些嘀咕，

　　就在这个时候，房门被咚咚的敲响。

　　玲子问道：“是谁呀？”

　　“是我，我可以进来吗？”门外是辉夜的声音。

　　在屏风内的柱间当然也听到了，他望向门的时候看到玲子探进来带着询问的脸，说道：“让他进来吧。”

　　玲子点了点头，然后将门打开，辉夜一脸兴奋的站在门外，等门开了之后，就跑了进来，钻进屏风后，跪坐在柱间的面前。

　　他看着柱间正靠坐着，没精打采的模样，有些担心的说道：“柱间，你怎么了？生病了吗？可是，不是有宝宝了吗？有宝宝不是一件开心的事情吗？”

　　柱间心里叹了口气，伸手摸了摸辉夜的头，说道：“只是身体有些不舒服，怎么，你就是来看宝宝的嘛？”

　　辉夜说道：“我是想看你嘛。”他嘴上这么说，但是眼睛还是看着被柱间用被子掩住的腹部，怎么看都是在因此好奇着。

　　柱间顺着他的目光看下来，露出了笑容，说道：“现在还看不出来什么，辉夜也不是一开始就这么大个的不是吗？”

　　辉夜抓了抓头发，说：“好像是这样啊。柱间，他是男孩还是女孩？”

　　柱间说：“这个我也不知道。辉夜是想要弟弟还是妹妹？”

　　辉夜想了一下，摇了摇头说：“我也不知道，好像都挺不错的！会有人跟在我屁股后面叫哥哥……”他想到这里，就笑起来。

　　柱间看着他期待的面孔，说道：“那你就要有个兄长的样子，整天调皮捣蛋要怎么给他做榜样呢？”

　　他这样提醒了辉夜，让辉夜的脸都皱了起来，说道：“我很厉害的，父亲已经让我跟着进行下忍的任务了！”

　　柱间因为这个消息而有些惊讶，他一直以为辉夜还要等上一两年才会被田岛放出去历练，没想到现在竟然已经开始担负起这样的工作。

　　他说道：“原来辉夜已经可以跟人组队进行任务了吗？”

　　辉夜猛地点了点头，说道：“是的！虽然……都不会走太远啦。其实下忍的任务也没什么难的，我亲自出马还不是手到擒来！”他说起来时眉飞色舞，向柱间展示自己已经强壮起来的胳膊、腿，柱间忍不住笑了起来。

　　他说道：“是我平时工作疏漏了你，都不知道你已经这么能干了，还总是拿你当个小孩子。”说着，柱间伸手抚摸辉夜的头发，被他摸着头发的辉夜有些不好意思的低下头，露出腼腆的笑容。

　　辉夜说道：“柱间现在工作太忙了嘛……”他说道这里，就认真的说，“一定是柱间累到了，所以现在才不舒服……柱间要好好休息，这样我就有弟弟、妹妹了！”他开心的笑了起来，伸手握住柱间的手。

　　柱间看着他一脸期待的模样，想起田岛和自己说的那些话。

　　他们从来没有一刻怀疑过他，真心期待着这个孩子的降生……

　　柱间忍不住闭上眼睛，将辉夜揽过头，抚摸着他的头顶。辉夜被他这么抱住，人更不好意思了，说道：“柱间，怎么了啦？”

　　柱间说道：“看到你这么懂事，所以很开心。辉夜来跟我讲一讲你出任务时候遇到的事情吧……”

　　辉夜等柱间松开他坐直身子，抓了抓自己的头发，不好意思的说：“都是些小事……护送商贾，给人送信，都不会遇到敌人的……啊，我想起来了，有一次我们可是遇到了强盗呢！竟然想要抢我们护送的商队，一下子就被我解决掉了！”辉夜打开了话匣子就滔滔不绝的说了起来，虽然出任务算不上什么大事，可总是有些新鲜事情对他而言颇有印象。

　　第一次发现原来自己也很强，第一次发现自己也可以被人信赖，第一次拿到任务的报酬……

　　在说着自己故事的时候，辉夜的脸都要因为自信而闪闪发光起来。

　　柱间一时间好像在辉夜的身上，看到了当初板间、瓦间一样开心的神情，让这样的孩童可以无忧无虑的长大，在大人的保护下柱间拥有保护自己的力量，这正是他过去所希望看到的。

　　搁置许久的事情，在这样心情低落的时候猛的想起，柱间一时有些恍惚。

　　而辉夜现在也不是没有一点历练的人，他看到柱间渐渐有些心不在焉，就收了最后的话头，问道：“柱间，你累了吗？”

　　柱间回过神来，捏了捏自己的眉心，感觉到身心俱疲，他说道：“是啊，好像有一点。”

　　辉夜说：“那你要好好休息！我去道场修行去了！”

　　柱间笑着点了点头，辉夜也站起身打算出去，而在屏风外的玲子则打开了房门让辉夜出去，辉夜出去前，小声叮嘱了她们两个人，说道：“你们多陪柱间说说话，他是喜欢热闹的人。”语气就好像是个小大人一样，蜜豆笑着点了点头，听到辉夜的脚步渐渐走远。蜜豆站起来对柱间说道：“房间里有些闷气，对您身体也不大好，我们开开窗户吧。”

　　柱间点了点头，蜜豆支起了窗户，却突然叫了一声，说道：“哎呀，下雪了。”

　　柱间顺着她的目光，看到了飘然而落的小雪，寒冷的风吹入，让过于温暖气闷的房间多了清新的味道。

　　下雪了，新的一年就要到来了，到时候斑也会回来。

　　无论他们要如何回避，宇智波的新年，田岛也容不了斑不回来。柱间忍不住握紧了拳头，无论孩子是否留下来，他都已经决定好了，再也不要给斑留下一丝一毫的余地。

　　

　　月见开始为了信念布置宇智波的宅子，从替换掉老旧的家具开始，到清扫家里大大小小的地方，还没有渡过安全期的柱间现在哪里也不能去，只能看着月见精力十足的指挥整个屋子大大小小的人。

　　月见为了怕他着凉，给他不知道从哪里找出了当初陪嫁的皮袄子，那条皮袄披在身上的时候，能把柱间热出汗。穿着这个，即使是柱间坐在庭院里躲避灰尘，都不用担心会着凉。

　　柱间坐在庭院里，看着月见指挥着大家将宇智波家珍藏的书本一本本翻出来放在长廊上，虽然天气寒冷，可是太阳还是高挂在空中，日头晒在身上，让人觉得微暖，而被晒了一阵的书握在手上的时候，都能嗅到书香。柱间百无聊赖的捡起几本翻阅起来，忽然听到门口传来了一阵喧哗，再仔细看，是泉奈和水峪回来了，前阵子他们前往水之国，让整个房子都显得空荡荡的。

　　最先来找柱间的人是水峪，他快步穿过走廊，看到披着袄子的柱间，连忙跑过来，说道：“柱间大人，您怎么在这里呢？”

　　柱间说道：“不给月见她们添麻烦……我又不会打扫卫生，就不留在家里面碍手碍脚了。”

　　水峪笑着说：“你现在哪能打扫卫生呀，真是恭喜你了。”他在柱间的身旁坐了下来，“现在还是危险期呢，您就是动作激烈些，都对孩子不好啊。”

　　“大家都这么说，我只好从善如流了。”柱间无奈地说道，我想到水峪刚从外面回来，问道：“水之国如今怎么样？”

　　“雾隐村现在正跟大名较劲，无暇去做乱七八糟的事情。”水峪认真说道，“现在又是临近过年，多难得的和平。”

　　柱间点了点头，说道：“话是这么说没错。”

　　他们又聊了聊眼下水之国的风土和国情，就看到泉奈也来到了走廊上，目光最后放在柱间身上。觉察到泉奈的目光，水峪转过头看着他，然后朝柱间又靠近了些。

　　“柱间……”泉奈打了个招呼，“恭喜你。”

　　柱间点了点头：“你们也要加油啊。”

　　水峪神色不变，说道：“这件事哪有那么容易，还是柱间大人和田岛大人的感情好……”他瞥了眼泉奈，泉奈就当做没听到一样。

　　柱间这些天都有些恍惚走神，也就没注意到他们的小动作，泉奈没理会水峪的话中带刺，直接问：“辉夜呢？”

　　“去做任务了，田岛已经安排他去完成下忍的工作了……”柱间笑着说。

　　“那真不错，不愧是宇智波家的孩子。”泉奈点头说道，“再过几天，连兄长也要回来了。”

　　柱间低下头，说道：“也对，毕竟是要家中团聚。”

　　泉奈说道：“父亲还打算跟他谈一谈婚事的事情……兄长，他总算放弃，让父亲给他筛选对象了。”

　　柱间一愣，问道：“是真的吗？”

　　“真的。父亲都直接让我搜罗那些姑娘的画像……”想到这件事，泉奈扶额觉得有些头疼，要应付水峪已经很麻烦，那时候又多添了这个负担，让他忍无可忍的时候都会和水峪大吵一架。

　　“那，也应该恭喜他。”柱间淡淡说着。

　　他们三人在庭院的位置聊了一会，那边月见总算整理好一个房间，招呼他们三个人回到更暖和的屋子里。柱间落后水峪和斑，消化着刚才泉奈告知的消息。

　　斑要结婚了——在做出那样的事情之后，这能算作是事情的终点吗？

　　柱间的眉头皱得格外深。

　　  
　　幕 一三一

　　就在泉奈透露那个消息没多久，斑回来了，宇智波府上按照惯例摆了席面，但是柱间托词身体不舒服在房间里回避着。

　　斑也并不指望回到家里之后，柱间还会像从前那样原谅他，那一天结束后，他在原地躺了很久，才重新坐起身，将自己打理整齐。地上一片狼藉，看着那些欢好留下的痕迹，斑皱着眉头，索性放了一把火。他知道，此时此刻的柱间恨不得将自己都付之一炬，更不用谈这间小小的房屋。最后，斑前往了的预计的位置——都城。

　　在那里，他要和大名做个交易，他想要成为火影，只有力量才能够获得自己渴望的一切。

　　可是扉间的人却已经等在了那里，柱间的弟弟已经和大名有了接触，斑发现自己的优势并没有自己想象中的那么多。

　　大名的意志在这里头起到的作用不小——毕竟，没有人会把鸡蛋放在一个篮子里，多给与几个人机会，相互竞争，那么才有可能取得最大的利益。

　　千手和宇智波都渴望有一个火影，但是火影的位子只能由一个人来坐。

　　这就是给大名操作的空间。在之后的时间里，斑忙碌着大大小小的事情，顺便了解了在他受伤时期发生的事情。

　　柱间为了他的伤势对辉夜大动肝火，开了祠堂狠狠地教训了辉夜；他的父亲在替他物色其他的联姻对象，尽管消息只是在小范围的流传着。当然，在同大名的交涉到达胶着的时候，他父亲派来的人找上他，带来了几位门当户对的小姐的卷轴，让斑直接在里面挑选，除此之外，斑还得到了他父亲的一封信。

　　他的父亲在心中说道，如果他始终不曾有过婚姻，后嗣无法得到保证，那么宇智波的长老就不会全力支援他。而一旦他有了婚姻的对象，宇智波的未来得以传承，那么在竞选火影中的票数，至少宇智波一派能够被他拿下。

　　斑当然知道，的确有些人是更属意泉奈的，而之所以对他的不满没有浮现出来，完全在于泉奈十分尊敬他这位兄长。

　　在得到田岛这封信之后，斑思考了许久，他想到柱间清醒后暴怒的眼神，和离去时候的决然。

　　柱间不会再给他任何机会了，他唯一能做的，只有争取、创造更多的机会，火影将会是一个很好的契机。在经过一夜深思熟虑之后，斑给他的父亲回了一封信：他可以遵照父亲的意思同那些女人中的一个结婚。

　　为了达到他的目的，他没什么不能舍弃的。

　　之后，又是漫长的扯皮和千手一族的互扯后腿，天气一天天的冷了起来，斑时常睡不着觉，看着孤寂的夜空，想着和柱间的那一晚上。

　　那么的亲密、那么的惬意，再也不会有比得偿所望更开心的事情。那时候的甘美已经全然成了他现在的精神支柱，他可以为此披荆斩棘，战无不胜。

　　斑想不到的是，会在年前听到来自于柱间的喜讯——他怀孕了。

　　他在一时间激动的不能自抑，哪怕潜意识已经意识到：柱间根本不可能留下那个孩子。可是即使这样，又怎么样，他只要想到有可能是自己孩子的生命在柱间的腹中跳动，他就满心的欢喜。他一刻都不愿意迟疑，在将都城的事情进行安排之后，斑就这样踏上了归途。

　　他快马加鞭，星夜兼程的赶回来，在走进家中的时候，只看到了迎接自己的泉奈。斑掩饰掉自己的失望，然后和泉奈抱在了一起，泉奈拍着他的肩膀说：“兄长，你瘦了。”

　　斑不知道自己瘦没瘦，他根本没有时间去想这种无关紧要的事情，他正在做的事情，正在想的事情，无一不是跟柱间有关。

　　他只是笑了笑，说：“是吗？我完全没有注意……”他装作漫不经心的问，“柱间怀孕了吗？什么时候发现的？到现在几个月了？”

　　被他这样的问题炮轰，泉奈愣了愣，然后说道：“你问的可真仔细，但是我也不知道，我和水峪才从水之国回来这里。”他有些奇怪地看了看斑，“你怎么这么上心？”

　　斑说道：“毕竟在这个时候还能添一个弟弟，即使是我也觉得很神奇……”

　　就在这个时候，回来的田岛突然插了进来：“是挺神奇的，毕竟你们的父亲已经这么老了。”

　　这句话都不知道田岛的意思是认真的还是开玩笑，斑索性不回答，而泉奈则转过身，看在站在他们身后的田岛说：“父亲，您这是在说什么呢？”

　　“我说的不是事实嘛？”田岛淡淡说道，“月份挺难估算的，大夫说也就是两三个月的样子，幸亏发现的早，不然他恐怕还在木叶忙得脚不沾地。”

　　就在他们说话的空档，月见已经过来招呼他们三位主人，泉奈和斑各自回到房间，斑期待着晚上能够看见柱间，但是柱间的应对让他大失所望，柱间在回避他，宁可错过这次的家宴。

　　少了柱间的家宴，对于斑来说索然无味，连辉夜和泉奈营造出来的欢欣气氛都让他觉得十分无聊。他的心思飞到了后院，飞到了柱间的身旁。

　　田岛看出了斑的走神，干脆直接把他的婚事拿出来讲讲，给大家提提神：“斑，你有选定一位自己中意的女性吗？”

　　“都是十分优秀的女性，我无从选择，一切父亲决定就好了。”斑这样回答道。

　　这样消极的回答根本没办法让人觉得满意，田岛说道：“就这样草率的决定了吗？毕竟是终生大事。”

　　泉奈看他们两人之间的火药味越发重了，只能打了个圆场，说道：“兄长对此没有什么经验吧，所以才会想着依赖父亲。”而一旁的水峪则撇了嘴，对于放弃自己姐姐的斑，他如今都还有一丝埋怨，只是看在田岛、柱间的面子上，从来没有显露出来。

　　在一旁吃饭的辉夜看着大人们之中神色各异，只觉得一头雾水，他说道：“斑兄长要娶亲了吗？那还用想吗，当然是娶个最好的。”

　　斑忽然问到他：“辉夜觉得什么是最好的？”

　　“当然是最像柱间的啦。”辉夜看了斑一眼，一脸“你真笨，这还要问吗”的样子，听了他们两个人对话的田岛、泉奈都变了脸色。

　　水峪这时候笑着说：“辉夜就是最喜欢柱间大人了，所以这么说，斑你最欣赏什么样的人呢？”

　　泉奈看着水峪，在桌子下用手拽了一下水峪的衣服，水峪私下将自己的衣服从他的手里狠狠抽了出来，继续说道：“每个人的标准毕竟都不一样吧。”

　　斑认真的回复道：“我从来没有想过那么多，而这桩早该解决的事情拖延到现在，我当然以最符合宇智波家利益的方式选择婚姻对象。”

　　“哦……”水峪拉长了尾音，说道：“真是让人佩服。”

　　泉奈说道：“水峪，话说到这里就可以了。你跟我回去！”

　　他站起身，拉着水峪的手直接出了房间，两个人到了门外后，泉奈探头进来说：“父亲，我们先回房间了。”但是在他身后，隐隐约约传来了水峪争吵的声音。

　　辉夜整个人都惊呆了，都不知道转眼间发生了什么事情。他看了看斑，又看了看田岛，说道：“先前我是不是说错什么话了？”

　　田岛说道：“好了，大人的事情，小孩子不要管了。”他的目光看向斑，斑维持着低着头的动作，看着桌子，田岛只觉得心口堵着一口气，“自己选一个合适的人选，不要再把你的责任推诿给其他任何人。”

　　“好的，父亲。”斑应承着说，辉夜感觉到此时房间的气压低得可怕，让他有些坐立难安。

　　这个时候，田岛伸手摸了摸他的头，问道：“辉夜，吃饱了吗？”

　　辉夜点了点头，田岛说：“那我们走吧，让你的兄长好好考虑一下。”

　　辉夜巴不得现在能够离开，赶紧站起来到田岛的身边扶着他，冬天的时候，田岛的身体又随着风寒而夜夜咳嗽，因为担心将感冒传染给了柱间，已经同柱间分房睡了。

　　辉夜扶着田岛出了门，独留下了斑。斑看着前厅里剩下的残羹冷炙，冷笑了一声，也出了门回到自己的房间里。

　　这个家都不知道为何会变成现在这样？

　　水峪和泉奈又为什么会变成这样？

　　不知不觉间，就什么都变了。

　　如果是从前，斑一定会去向泉奈询问为什么和水峪感情不好，可是如今他自顾不暇，只能躺在自己的房间里。泉奈离他的房间不远，隐隐约约能听到他们争吵的声音，最后吵架的声音没有了，又变成了人最原始的呻吟。

　　斑只能看着窗外的孤月，内心反复想着在后院的柱间。

　　他想要问柱间一个问题：那个孩子究竟是谁的？

　　是他的吗？他多么希望就是他的。

　　但是，还不能是现在，他需要找一个合适的机会，单独和柱间碰一次面，否则柱间一定不会回答他这个问题。

　　  
　　幕 一三二

　　然而，柱间始终不给斑这个机会。

　　即使斑回到宇智波有五六天了，他始终找不到一个合适的时间去见柱间。柱间用着安胎的理由，似乎想长长久久的待在后院不出门。

　　相对的是，当斑流露出要结婚的意向后，族老们也都心思活络了起来，开始向他邀约，为他介绍着泉奈网罗来的那些女性。有出身高贵，有忍者世家，有罕见的血继限界，就像是在给牲口配种一样的，反复罗列着每一名女性的优劣点。在斑消极应对了几天后，不知道是哪个天纵奇才将标准放宽到了男性，于是可以罗列的名单又多了一倍。

　　他们迫切的需要斑快点结婚，毕竟，曾经寄予厚望的泉奈如今都结婚多年，却始终没有给泉奈带来一名子嗣。他们只能将目标又放回了斑的身上，往日斑颇有威严，没有松口前，谁也不敢在他面前说道这样的事情，现在好不容易等到他良心发现，宇智波的族老们怎么都不会放弃这个机会。

　　在整日的疲劳轰炸之下，即使是斑都有些吃不消，最后只能草草的用笔圈上一位女性，给了族老们一个交代。接下来的事情，就是由族老们替他牵线，主动到女方家幽会，如果确实看重，族老们必然要求他在明年完婚。

　　可想而知以后会是什么局面，但是至少此时此刻，斑有了可以去找柱间的空闲。

　　在这几天内摸清柱间生活习惯的斑朝着家里赶去，他从正门回到家中，刻意没有让人通报，脱了鞋之后，就轻手轻脚的朝着庭院的方向而去。

　　然后，他总算见到了许久没有见到的柱间。

　　因为担心着凉，柱间的肩膀上披着狐狸皮的坎肩，柔顺的皮毛衬着柱间黑色的发。柱间坐在凉亭里，和水峪似乎在聊着天，斑克制着自己脚步，站在暗处望着柱间。

　　他的目光逡巡着，他觉得柱间好像瘦了，似乎也不怎么笑了，原本耀眼的人这时候便显得黯淡起来。

　　是他的错吗？斑都不敢质问自己这个问题。

　　就在他偷窥着柱间的时候，正在和水峪说话的柱间忽然向他这里看了一眼，那眼神就像是刀子一样剜在斑的心口上，斑下意识后退一步，就看到柱间站起身，他跟水峪说了句话，水峪点了点头，站起来扶着他向后院走了过去。斑握紧了自己的拳头，他实在是太不小心了，忘记了柱间也是一名出色的忍者，他没有刻意收敛气息的时候，被柱间发现是轻而易举的事情。

　　在这一日过后，斑想要看到柱间就更难了。因为在花园被斑看了几眼，柱间似乎连那里都不想踏足了。

　　就在斑满心懊恼的时候，宇智波一族的祭典在巫女敲定的日子来到。

　　这一次的主祭是一个十五岁的少年，按照辈分可能得管斑叫叔叔，是宇智波旁支中的孩子，本来由他主祭并不件大事情，但是斑始终也想不到，为了让他早点安定下来，这次那位被他用笔圈定的女性也在族人的护送下来参观这次的宇智波祭祀。斑早已口头上允诺过，这次连推卸的机会都没有，他只能带着那位女性，将她安置在宇智波款待其他宾客的房子里，在长老的安排下，同她谈心、让她了解关于宇智波一族的事情。

　　那位女性确实很优秀，美丽、温柔，显然泉奈在这件事情上十分用心，作为兄弟的他，甚至提前将客房布置一番，并且请了两位能干的侍女供她差遣。

　　斑就这样的在授意下，被拖到那里，让两名侍女迎了进去。被盛装打扮的女人为他备好了温酒和点心，用仰慕的眼神同他说，我听闻你的大名许久了。

　　之后所发生的事情，就像是在消磨他的耐心。就像是古时官员同那些女子的交陪一样，谈天说地之后，假如情投意合就可以进入到屏风后幽会，他承受着女子的爱意，无视她言语中的暧昧，最后忍无可忍的寻了个由头跑了出来。

　　出来的时候，从来没有觉得空气是那么清新，他在风中站了一会，才吹散了女人身上的香粉味道。

　　天已经是夜晚的时候，远处的祭祀中心还有族人们在欢闹着。

　　那些欢闹同他没有一丝一毫的关系，斑朝着自己家的位置而去，他直接翻过墙，隐匿着自己的气息，观察着后院的风吹草动。

　　他知道，自己的父亲又病了。在旧伤的困扰下，为了减轻疼痛，大夫们给他开了镇痛的药方，副作用是会在之后熟睡。而柱间，已经和自己的父亲分房睡了。

　　他静静的等着那里，看着窗扉后人的身影变幻。

　　昏黄的光照出了他父亲和柱间的影子，他父亲坐在床榻上，而柱间守在一旁。在这个时候，斑又变成了那个极有耐性的人，他等待着柱间吹熄蜡烛，然后离开了那间房。

　　他在心中默数着药效，等待着所有人都在夜色中睡去，不知道什么时候，天上又飘落了白雪，在斑的肩头上积了薄薄一层。

　　最后，斑轻悄悄的落在了走廊上，叩响了柱间的门。

　　“是谁？”房间里的柱间问道。

　　斑直接拉开了房门，闪身进入，他身上的落雪洒在了房间里，柱间看着他的眼神又震惊又愤怒。

　　柱间说道：“斑，你怎么敢这样！你怎么还敢来见我！”他低吼着，手上紧握成拳，斑毫不怀疑在下一刻，柱间就会对他动手。

　　但是斑说了一句话，让柱间不得不将自己的怒气压抑。

　　“再大声点，那样父亲会惊醒吧。”斑说道。

　　“你来这里做什么！”柱间压低了声音。

　　斑说道：“我有一件事情不得不问你。”

　　柱间看着他，露出了嫌恶的神色，斑忍耐着他这样的神情，突然对柱间跪了下来，说道：“拜托你告诉我，你肚子里的骨肉是不是我的？”他希望这样的姿态能够让柱间原谅自己一些，好告诉他真相，假如那个孩子确实是的话，那么他……他就有了一个和柱间所生的骨肉了！

　　柱间先是沉默了，低着头的斑无法看到柱间的神情，只能心口狂跳着，就在他打算把姿态放得更低时，柱间忽然说：“不是。”

　　斑错愕的抬起头，那一瞬间的痛苦扭曲甚至让柱间觉得好笑。他都不知道斑是哪来的脸面，竟然问他这样的问题，柱间继续说道：“是你父亲的，我回来跟他做了很多次！”这句话就像是在斑的脸上抽了一鞭子，让柱间甚至感到一丝快意。斑的进入已经够激怒他了，更何况斑在用田岛威胁他！怒火在柱间的胸中燃烧，他看着斑，索性火烧浇油的说道：“你让我觉得恶心，所以我和你父亲做了许多次，来掩盖掉你的气息！”他从来没有试着用话语去刺伤一个人，口中恶意十足的话让斑几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。

　　对，这都是斑应得的。

　　斑只觉得大脑一片空白，他膝行爬到了柱间的脚边，猛地抱着柱间的腰，将脸贴在柱间的腹部，低声嘶吼道：“这不是真的，对不对？！”他怎样都不肯相信柱间的话，于是摇着头否定着，“柱间，你从来没有说过这样的话。”

　　“你也从来没这样让我讨厌过。”柱间看着斑那张被痛苦占据的脸，感觉到心口越发气闷，“你现在的样子，你对得起你的父亲吗？”

　　可斑却像对柱间的话充耳未闻一样，他抓着柱间的衣服，问道：“他是我的孩子对不对？柱间，你只是太生气，在骗我对吗？”

　　他现在已经全然听不进别的话，只希望柱间如他所愿的回答他“是的”。柱间却只想打碎他最后一丝幻想，他看着斑拉扯自己衣服的手，用力挥开，怒斥道：“斑，你给我放手！”

　　“不，我不信。”斑猛地抱住了柱间，将他压在身下，柱间脸色一变，想要踢开斑，但是在斑鲁莽的动作下，他们摔在榻榻米上。闷响让柱间忍不住绷紧了身体，他想到隔壁的田岛，眼前一阵发黑，一时甚至后悔逞了口舌之快。纠缠在身上的手脚几乎让他觉得窒息，柱间看着斑逼近的脸孔，伸手抽打着斑的面颊，他的手指在斑的脸上留下掌印，但是于事无补，斑已经将他的腰带扯开。

　　“孩子怎么会不是我的。我那么爱你……我们……有过那样的一个晚上。”斑死盯着柱间，写轮眼在这个时候出现，勾玉在他的眼中转动着，模样格外慑人。

　　“斑，你这个畜生，你放开我。”柱间低吼着，他伸过手试图掐着斑的脖子，可是斑哪怕是脸都因窒息而涨红，都没有放弃过自己的行动。他解开了柱间的衣服，用手摸着柱间的性器，柱间紧咬着牙，脑中一瞬间闪过掐死斑的念头，可是真到了那个地步，结局要如何收场？

　　斑死了，他没有办法对田岛交代，而如果闹出了太大的动静，那么一切都没有挽回的余地。

　　纷杂的念头在柱间的脑海中闪过，斑看着在自己的身下的柱间，那拒绝的样子让他恨不得豁出一切来挽回。

　　是为什么到了这样的地步，再也没有挽回的余地。

　　柱间放下了自己的手：他没办法杀了田岛的儿子，如果这样下去，没法收场。

　　灯无声的熄灭，斑低下头吞吐着柱间的欲望。在黑暗袭来之后，静谧似乎也随之而来，衣服窸窣的声响，风吹动着门窗的声音，一切都那么清晰。

　　柱间捂住自己的嘴，将自己的头偏侧到一边，眼睛逐渐适应了黑暗，他看到了散乱开的衣物和房间内的陈设。斑的吐息落在他的身上，湿热的气息熨帖在皮肤上，柱间皱着眉头，感觉到性器被斑的唾液弄得湿漉漉的，他用手捂住自己的口，不让它泄露出一丁点声音。而斑则低着头，将柱间的性器反复吞吐着，试图在肉体上取悦着柱间。

　　性器在口舌的服侍下变得挺立，柱间闭上眼睛，却发现感官在这个时候变得更加鲜明。湿滑的舌头舔舐过他的茎身，顶端兴奋地溢出汁水，这些都在此时变得让他难以忍受。他想到隔壁的田岛，想到他正在药物的帮助下安眠，而他却又一次和自己的继子搞在了一起。

他不得不权衡，他不想让田岛知道这件肮脏丑恶的事情，也不想田岛失去他的儿子……他的权衡在此时变得格外讽刺，柱间紧咬着牙关，感觉到欲望正在阴茎上累积着，斑将他的腿架起，扒开他的双臀，不只是吸吮他的性器，而是用舌头舔舐着会阴和股沟。

　　连柱间都不知道自己是怎么倾泄出欲望的，他的坚持和痛恨在欲望面前变得不堪一击，喷溅的精液被斑吞咽着，最后吐在柱间的双股间。斑在此时已经难以按捺，迫不及待的将性器抵在了柱间的臀部，顶端撑开了后穴的入口。斑亲吻着柱间的胸口，他散乱的长发散落在柱间的胳膊上，柱间没有偏转回头看着斑，只感觉到那湿热的气息喷在了自己的颈脖边。

　　“柱间……我爱你……孩子为什么不是我的？”斑在柱间的耳边喃喃自语着，下一刻就将欲望推进了柱间的身体内，那粗大的性器顶入了柱间的身体里，柱间闷哼了一声，而斑直接低吼了出来。柱间下意识用另外一只手捂住斑的嘴，也第一次转回头，怒视着斑。斑被柱间捂住了口，却毫不在意，他只是用写轮眼同柱间对视着，然后伸出舌头舔着柱间的掌纹，然后开始挺动了腰身。

　　柱间皱紧了眉头，粗硬的热物撑开了肉壁，斑每一次的抽送都是将性器抽出到穴口，然后狠狠的顶撞进来，就像是被人恶意穿刺身体一样，感觉到内壁有些疼痛，但是火辣的痛感之中又泛出熟悉的酥麻，两者的滋味交织在了一起。斑在此时喘着粗气，那声音因为柱间的关系，变成了气音，而柱间则咬紧自己的手指，让这一次的交媾变得格外沉默。

　　“还不够……”斑小声嘟囔着，热气喷在柱间的掌心，他将自己的脸孔埋在柱间的胸口，柱间试图用手将他的脸推开些，可是斑用舌头舔弄着他的指腹，用舌尖在柱间的手指上纠缠着，柱间一撤开手，他就低头啃咬着柱间的颈项。

　　从皮肤下的筋脉到凸出的喉结，斑轻车熟路的逗弄着柱间的敏感点。

　　而柱间在前后的刺激下，只能咬着自己的手，他的腿已经在一次次的操干中失去了力量，即便是精神上的抗拒，肉体也还是沉湎于性感带被刺激的欢愉，被来回碾磨的敏感点让尾椎近乎麻痹，柱间绷紧了脚趾，被斑举起的大腿内侧都在打颤。他想要转移开自己的对性的关注，让渐渐变成浆糊的脑袋想着那些更值得的事物。

　　他想到今天喝完药的田岛，握着他的手缓缓入睡，他看着枕边人渐渐被岁月侵蚀的脸孔，一时都有些恍惚。那些值得他落泪的画面，现在正一点点的被黑暗占据，变成了摇晃的黑发，照入房内孤寒的月光，红色的写轮眼在眼前格外分明。

　　柱间只觉得鼻中一酸，他眼泪终于忍不住落了下来。然而在下一刻，眼泪被斑舔去，柱间睁大了眼睛，伸手打在了斑的脸上。

　　清脆的耳光响声成了房间内最大的声音，柱间还没来得及缩回手，斑便如同狂风暴雨似的操弄着。

　　“嗯……啊……”呻吟声从他的口中溢出，柱间下意识要捂住自己的口，却被斑提前制住，斑目光灼灼的盯着他，最后用吻封了柱间呻吟的唇。他将舌头顶入了柱间的牙齿，哪怕被咬的鲜血淋漓都毫不在意。

　　斑紧抱着柱间，他将柱间直接抱在了怀中，让他坐在自己的怀里，每一下的顶弄因为这样的体位变化而变得更加深入。柱间难以忍受这样的感觉，试图想要挣脱斑的束缚，可是每一次的摆动就像是挑逗一样，内壁在性器上搅着，斑用手扣着柱间的臀反复挺动，埋在柱间的颈脖间穿着粗气。

　　而在两人的交合处，顶端溢出的汁水泛滥，和柱间分泌的肠液混在了一起，顺着斑进出的欲望从柱间的身体里流出，淫靡的水声让柱间想无视都不行，每一下的插入，斑的囊袋便拍打着柱间的后臀，此时假如外面还有人醒着，想必一定会听到这毫无廉耻的声音。只要想到这点，柱间就不禁留意着周遭的动静，以忍者的耳力，哪怕是在隔壁，田岛的轻浅呼吸声都那么清晰。

　　只要田岛在隔壁稍微翻了身，柱间便格外紧绷着自己的身体，斑被他的肉穴咬得发疼，终于在一次紧缩中，将欲望发泄在柱间的身体里。性器从柱间的两股滑出，可斑毫不满足，他抱起柱间，将他抵在靠近田岛房间的墙壁上，用手指抠挖着湿热的肉穴，柱间贴在墙壁上根本不敢有任何反抗，只是背碰到墙壁都让他心惊，他多么担心田岛会突然醒过来发现隔壁正在发生的事情。

　　斑在他耳边轻声说着话：“不要……拒绝……”

　　声音就会让田岛听到的。柱间狠狠盯着斑，一手捂着自己，一手捂着斑的口。

　　柱间呼吸都在心口的疼痛下变得无力，下一刻，性器重新挺立起来的斑将柱间抵在墙壁上操弄着，性器轻车熟路的直接插入到了深处，柱间腿无力的滑下，最后在斑的撑扶下，背靠着墙壁坐下，两腿被斑高架，臀部迎着性器被反复进入着。

　　在这样的姿势下，柱间回避不了斑那双血轮眼，那双眼睛紧盯着他，就像是巨龙正盯着他的宝藏。

　　斑狠狠的顶撞在柱间的敏感处，柱间抽搐了一下，下腹紧绷着，神智在这时都变得有些模糊。

　　他咬着自己的手背，生怕没有注意泄露了一点风声，而斑一边舔咬着柱间的掌心，一边将他抵在墙上，狠狠操弄着。穴肉吞吐着粗大的阴茎，只要抽出时，便会随着动作而外翻出艳红的肉，然后又随着插入的阴茎而重新回去。

　　强大的撞击让柱间渐渐失去了意识，只觉得在不知不觉，腹部就被斑灌入的精液弄得微微鼓起。他整个人都失神，捂着斑的手放下都没有察觉，斑低下头，就着敞开的衣襟反复逗弄着柱间的红豆，胀大的乳头被牙齿啃咬拉扯着，就像是两枚小樱桃一样的挺立在柱间的胸膛上，那点点的爱痕从颈脖顺延到了下腹。

　　眼见外面的天隐约透露出了微光，斑在柱间眼神的驱赶下，最终放开了柱间的身体。但是他依旧不忘在替柱间草草清理后穴之后，亲吻着柱间的小腹，他反复亲吻着那里，用脸颊摩挲着，动作间垂落下的头发弄得柱间发痒。最后他忍无可忍的踢了斑一脚，斑才恋恋不舍的站起身。

　　柱间赶紧将自己房间的被子拉过来盖在身上，正要走的斑确实站起来还没走两步，突然一脚踏空，斑单膝跪在了地上，另一手捂住了眼睛。他摇晃了一下头，回转过头看了柱间一眼，那双眼茫茫的望着他，在斑努力眨了几下后，好像恢复了正常。

　　斑看着柱间，欲言又止。

　　柱间说道：“快滚。”

　　斑深吸了一口气，还是如柱间所愿，闪身逃出了房间。

　　柱间看着房间内地上凌乱的衣物，现在距离大家醒来还有一段时间，他要敞开房门将味道放掉，再把一切的痕迹都掩盖起来。

　　是的，时间不够了，他要尽快。

　　可是柱间还是忍不住在下一刻流出了眼泪，他转身贴着和田岛相连的那面墙壁，用脸摩挲着，泪痕留在上面，一会儿就干了。

　　他只能在心里一次又一次的道着歉，等到泪干了，就起身收拾这一片狼藉。

幕 一三三

　　天不知不觉亮了，偌大的宅子里渐渐有了人声，柱间听到人的声音，下意识查看自己身上是否有什么异样，他的衣服有没有凌乱，房间是不是已经收拾干净。他站起身，看着自己周遭的一切，然后深吸了口气，连那股子性爱后的味道，都在灌入房间的冷风下被冲散。

　　他现在要做的，就是当做什么事情都没有发生，将昨晚的一切划归为一场噩梦。

　　就在这个时候，隔壁传来了轻微的响动声，柱间意识到是隔壁的田岛醒来。这件事情换做平常时候，并没有什么可奇怪的，可是柱间却觉得自己手脚都一阵阵发软。他坐在地上，靠着墙听着隔壁的声音，衣服的窸窣声想必是田岛正在穿衣服。往常这个时候，如果他没有出任务，都是会亲自去厨房给田岛拿药，然后看着他喝下去。

　　是的，田岛不喜欢喝药，过去都会被他笑话：这么大人竟然跟辉夜一样怕喝苦涩的药。所以他一边笑话着田岛，一边将药取过来看着田岛乖乖喝下去。

　　柱间扶着墙壁站了起来，检查了一下自己的衣着和收起来的其他衣物，故作淡定的走了出去。

　　现在在这所宅邸里，醒来的人不是有负责打扫走廊，就是要去厨房里帮忙，他们看到醒来的柱间，一个个都笑着同他打招呼。

　　“柱间大人您醒的真早啊！”

　　“柱间大人今天是要出任务吗？”

　　“给田岛的药开始煎了吗？”

　　“月见大姐起了个大早就是去煎药呢！”

　　他们一个个都对着柱间爽朗笑着，因为他肚子里那个备受期待的孩子，这些帮佣都得到了一笔相对于他们来说数额不小的赏钱。柱间点着头，和他们笑着打招呼，然后一路来到了厨房门口。月见果然正在这里守着药炉，她听到柱间的脚步声一下子就认了出来，转身向着门口的柱间抱怨道：“您既然有了身孕，就不要起那么早了，好好休息一下吧。毕竟前些天都那样忙碌过了，无论怎样休息都不为过。”

　　柱间靠在门边，看着月见抱怨的样子，用笑容来搪塞她，等到月见数落完了，就转过身查看汤药是否煎好。

　　汤汁被倒在碗里时有一种苦涩的香气，因为担心柱间烫到自己，月见干脆自己拿着托盘，陪着柱间一起走到了田岛的房门口。

　　柱间本来想拿过托盘的，可是让月见认真的瞪着几眼，只能够放弃。

　　他们边走边闲聊了着，月见说道：“田岛大人昨夜睡得安稳吗？”

　　柱间想到昨夜发生的事情，转头望向走廊外的景色，漫不经心的说道：“他很好，昨夜也没有咳嗽，睡得很安稳。看来这次大夫开的药还是有效果的。”

　　月见点了点头，说道：“那就好，要是田岛大人恢复，您肩头上的担子也能轻一些，也不至于整日闷闷不乐。”

　　柱间说道：“我哪有整日闷闷不乐，只是怀着孩子，身体多少有些不舒服。”

　　“那就更要好好休息了，我不是同您说过了吗？”月见不满道。

　　“是、是，我知道了。”柱间看着前面快到了的田岛房间，不禁松了口气。月见虽然名分上只是宇智波家雇佣的人，可是这么多年下来，早已经成为这里不可或缺的一个人，柱间因为她少了许多生活中的麻烦，所以被月见数落，绝大多数时都不会回嘴——毕竟，月见反反复复叮嘱的也只是让他和田岛多注意下身体。能有这样一个忠诚的人打理宅子，是他和田岛的幸运。

　　柱间打开门，探进头的时候，看到衣冠整齐坐在床榻上的田岛。田岛望向他，柱间下意识露出了笑容，带着托盘一起走了进来。

　　“又要吃药吗？”田岛皱起了眉头。

　　“是啊，在病情没有好之前，每天都要按餐喝三碗才行。”柱间将小几安置过来，将托盘放好。在他说话的过程中，田岛看着他，柱间有些紧张，怕他看出些什么端倪，便主动问道：“昨晚睡得怎么样？”

　　田岛说道：“这个药效太强了，才沾枕头就犯困，我醒过来的时候，天就已经亮了。”

　　“这可是好事，你前几天咳得多厉害，就差没把肺吐出来。”

　　“哪有你说的这么恐怖。”田岛不悦道。

　　柱间把汤药交给了田岛，看着他一鼓作气喝下去，说道：“你只是咳嗽，累得我们这些看的人心疼得要死，辉夜都偷偷掉过眼泪。”

　　田岛说道：“都已经是出任务的人了，还是因为这种小事哭哭啼啼。”虽然是数落的口吻，可是怎么看都是在心疼辉夜为他担心。

　　柱间说道：“那你就要好好养病了，总不能把生病这件事都归咎给其他人吧。”

　　田岛这下不说话了，柱间看他被汤药苦得皱起的眉头，就拿着蜂蜜调了些水让田岛喝下。他将一旁的东西安置归位，然后打开了靠近庭院的门，冷风吹进了屋，被搁在田岛床前的屏风挡住了它，房间里那整夜的味道散去，空气清新了不少。

　　田岛掀开被子，柱间伸手去扶他，可是才握上手的时候，就听到田岛问道：“这几天看你都是郁郁寡欢的样子，心里有什么事不能同我讲吗？”

　　柱间停顿一下，说道：“哪有的事情，分明是你多心了。”他的心跳得厉害，都不知道田岛是为什么要这么说，田岛伸出了一根手指，点在了柱间的眉心。

　　“你不高兴的时候，这里都皱出一条纹路了，只是你自己不知道。但是我和你这么多年夫妻，我还能不知道吗？”田岛慢慢地说道，“心事不要放在心里，应该同我说出来才对。”

　　柱间一时哑然，没有想到自己还有这样的习惯，而田岛知道却不告诉自己，难怪过去的几年里，田岛有些时候猜测他的心情那么准，他还当田岛能读心呢。

　　“就是睡不好……”柱间停顿了一下，作为一个过去不曾撒谎的人，他竟然要编织无数个谎言来隐瞒他的丈夫，柱间索性跪坐在一边，侧过脸说道：“以前从来没有这样的忧虑，如今有时候能看到天光才睡去。我怕你担心，于是就没有说。”

　　这话里头半真半假，自从跟斑有了苟且之事后，他确实整日的都没有办法入睡。生怕沉入黑暗之后，又要做着重复的噩梦，而现在……这样的事情竟然第二次发生了。只是想着那件事，他就失去了看向田岛的勇气。

　　就在这个时候，田岛叹了口气，从背后抱住了柱间，说道：“所以你昨天又整晚没有睡过吗？”

　　柱间点了点头，然后他就觉得背后贴过来温暖的身躯，田岛从背后抱住了他，说道：“既然现在你以养胎为重，不如现在就睡在我这里吧。”

　　柱间被田岛抱着，只觉得背都在这时绷紧了，田岛隔着布料抚摸着他，说道：“你怎么全身都僵硬起来了？”

　　柱间摇了摇头，说道：“哪有你这样，把衣服穿上是一件多麻烦的事情。”可是他怎么也拗不过田岛，田岛自己伸手解开了柱间衣服的绳结，然后将他往身后带着，柱间躺在犹有田岛余温的被子里，他看着旁边的田岛，说道：“你要盯着我入睡吗？”

　　田岛露出了笑容：“这也没什么不好的。”

　　柱间嘀咕着，说道：“总觉得怪怪的。”他闭上眼睛，还是能够感觉到田岛放在自己脸上的目光，粗糙的手掌抚摸着他的头发，柱间闭上眼睛，说不明自己心中泛滥的是什么滋味。

　　“如果我的身体能再好些，你大概也不会这么累吧。”田岛叹了口气。

　　柱间侧着脸，闷声说：“说什么傻话，不要在一边碍手碍脚了，你这样看着我，我可没办法入睡。”田岛听到柱间说的，笑容更深，他站起身，说道：“哪有这么驱赶丈夫的妻子，好了，我替你把外衣脱了，你好好睡。”

　　他替柱间抽出了半解开的外袍，将它们从被子里抽了出来，然后是穿着的第二件，田岛看着搭在手上的衣服，又将走廊的门关上，说道：“你好好休息吧。我会跟月见安排一切的……”

　　他拖着脚步走出去，柱间躺在带着药香和田岛气息的被子里，难以压抑自己的情绪，他捂着自己的嘴，让眼泪从脸颊上无声的流出，沁入到枕头里。田岛的温暖包裹着他，可是他却只能觉得天那么的冷。明明日头已经升起，却没有办法驱散心中的阴霾。在柱间心绪激荡之下，连腹部都有了些微的紧缩感。柱间另一手在被中揪紧了身上的布料，等待那阵奇怪的感觉过去。屏风遮去了清晨大部分的光芒，让柱间所躺的这一块不甚明亮，只要柱间闭上眼，仿佛又是一个黑夜。

　　柱间闭上眼睛，强迫自己忘记昨天发生的一切事情。忘记那样的屈辱和背叛，不然他要怎么才能在田岛的面前粉饰太平。

　　田岛对他的情义，他是如何也不能辜负。

　　被中的暖意渐渐让柱间的手脚暖了起来，这个时候透支精神的倦意一股脑袭来，柱间一转眼就沉浸在了睡梦之中。

　　只是他嘴角下撇着，这个梦想必不甜。

　　  
　　幕 一三四

　　当祭典过去三天之后，就是新年的时候。按照惯例，田岛一家人齐聚了一堂，为了这一天，月见会早早的安排人准备各人喜欢的菜色，田岛作为族长则需要去族里安排一下新年的事务。今年比较特殊的是，安排事务的事情由斑去做了，而田岛在家里陪着柱间。辉夜昨天才匆匆忙忙完成任务回来，如今已经能执行下忍任务的辉夜，也许是经历的事情丰富了，那张明明还是孩子样的脸都透露出了股坚毅。只是这个样子也就外人面前摆摆，等见到了柱间，他就又赖皮了起来。

　　他今天好不容易得了空闲，总算能来找柱间问问他弟弟妹妹的事情，连田岛正在一旁都顾不着。

　　辉夜穿了身过年的新衣，脸上还有一条红色的小伤结着痂，整个人看起来格外的精神。他咚咚敲响了夫妻两人的书房门，房间里头原本田岛在写字，柱间在看书。然后不等里面的人答应，他就拉开一条缝，探进了自己的脑袋。

　　“柱间、柱间，我执行任务回来，你想不想我？”他笑嘻嘻的问道，昨天他回来的时候，家里只有阿草在守门，连肚子饿都只能吃厨房的剩菜，真是艰辛的下忍生活。

　　柱间头都不从书里抬起来，说道：“要进来就快进来。”

　　辉夜的脸都垮了下来，说：“你都不想我。”

　　“你只是去隔壁的隔壁村落，又不是去了一趟雷之国。”柱间抬起头，伸手拿了杯茶喝下，“已经不是小孩子了，不要撒娇。”

　　“父亲，柱间不疼我了。”辉夜委屈的跟田岛告状，而田岛则看着自己纸上的字样，说道：“好好说话，不然你母亲发脾气起来，我也救不了你。”

　　辉夜只好噤声，乖溜溜的来到房间里，老实坐下，跟柱间说道：“柱间，我想摸摸看……”

　　柱间看着他期待的脸，说道：“都没有动静。”

　　辉夜说道：“可是父亲都摸了好几次了，我有偷看到！”他这时候都顾不上被田岛多瞪两眼，张口要求着同等待遇。

　　“你什么时候看到的？”柱间随口问道。

　　“不就是倒挂在……”说到这里，辉夜捂住了嘴，说：“就是父亲总黏着你，我想父亲肯定摸了！父亲就是这样的人。”

　　田岛瞥了辉夜一眼，换在十年前，辉夜已经被他狠狠教训了，只是现在今非昔比，他又太疼宠这个孩子，要教训也下不了手。

　　辉夜又朝柱间凑近了一点，说道：“我前天执行任务的时候，就在隔壁村看到一对兄妹，哥哥才到我胸口呢，妹妹更是个小不点。明明很吃力，哥哥还是抱着妹妹在兄弟里走，最后当然是两个人都摔在地上了。我看不过眼，就把他们都拽起来，然后抱着他妹妹……然后……”他停顿了一下，卖了个关子。

　　柱间说：“然后呢？”

　　辉夜嘟着嘴说：“然后那个哥哥就急着打我了，说我抢他妹妹……我明明是好意，他妹妹那么沉，他怎么抱得动。后来，我只能撵着他让他带路，把他们一起送回家。”

　　田岛说：“他们父母呢？”

　　辉夜说：“他们父亲战死了，母亲在家里做饭，他们是出来拾柴的。我当时就在想，等过十个月，我也有弟弟妹妹，才不跟他抢呢。”

　　柱间伸手摸了摸辉夜的头，本来还嬉皮笑脸的辉夜一下被摸到头，整个人都腼腆了起来。柱间牵着他的手放在自己的小腹上，说道：“不是十个月，是七个月。”当说完这句话的时候，柱间愣了一下，这么说的意思，就像是他默认要生下来这个孩子一样。可是他心中明明是万分不情愿的，难道因为辉夜的几句话，就要……

　　柱间低下头，此时心情有些复杂，可是辉夜还是兴致勃勃的摸着他的小腹，然后兴奋的贴上耳朵，他侧着脸向上看，和柱间低着的脸面对着面，他伸出自己的手，抚摸着柱间的眉心，小声说：“柱间，是不是我不小心压疼你了？”

　　写字的田岛不明情况，抬头看了一眼，没发现什么异状，只能又叮嘱一遍，说：“不要压着你母亲了。”

　　柱间捉着他的手，说道：“怎么会呢？我什么事都没有，你多心了。”

　　辉夜点了点头。

　　今天毕竟他们三人都难得凑在一起，等田岛的字练完，就开始考教辉夜的功课，又询问了他下忍任务是否顺利。这个时候的辉夜，好像又变成了另外一个人，收起了笑容，静静听着田岛的批评意见，初显露出一个优秀忍者的端倪。而柱间则坐在一边，看着他们父子两人的一问一答，时间过去的飞快。泉奈、水峪都从木叶回来了，带来了外地的甜点心，等到了开席的时候，斑才姗姗来迟。

　　斑穿着宇智波的族服，还是往常的那一件，头发又是许久没有修剪，看起来桀骜不驯的翘着，在伤病时养起来的肉似乎又在这几个月被消磨着，颧骨因此格外突出。他坐入席间的时候，连几天没见的泉奈都有些讶异他现在的低气压，问道：“兄长，你怎么了？”

　　斑摇了摇头，说道：“没什么，这几天有些累。”他的眼睛中已经有不少血丝，看上去休息的很差。

　　泉奈说道：“那你也要多注意一下身体。”

　　斑点了点头，对于泉奈这个弟弟，他神色温和了许多。辉夜看他这副样子，都有些被吓到了，小声说：“斑兄长，你要好好休息啊。”

　　斑看着辉夜望着自己有些怯怯的样子，不禁想到这是柱间的孩子，也是他的弟弟。心情黯然，斑强打起精神回了句：“知道了……”才说完，就看到柱间扶着田岛进到前厅里。

　　柱间今天也穿了身新衣，长发束起，因为怀着孕，月见不忘记给他进补，如今脸颊丰腴起来，气色显得很好。而在斑的眼中看来，就像是什么困扰都没有驻留在柱间的心中，仿佛是嘲笑着他的徒然无功一样。斑脸色惨淡，但是在原本疲惫的脸上并不明显，就在这个时候，田岛低下头用手帕捂着嘴咳嗽了一阵，斑回过神，说道：“父亲，您怎么了？”

　　田岛收起手帕，淡淡的说：“老毛病，你不知道吗？”

　　斑也不知道该怎么回答这句反问，于是沉默的坐在自己的位置上。月见和其他人陆续的将菜送上，按照惯例，年长的人都能分得一壶酒，柱间因为身孕，所以只饮热茶。

　　水峪和泉奈两人是夫妻，于是并排坐着；斑坐在田岛的左下手，旁边坐着辉夜。水峪在坐下时，离着泉奈坐远了些，想起之前他们发生的争执，如今看来，似乎关系还是不冷不热的样子。

　　柱间看着水峪，说道：“水户怎么没跟着你们一块来这里过节？她如今是要去哪里度过新年？”

　　水峪说道：“我也是邀她过来，可是姐姐说扉间大人已经先下了邀约，于是只能推拒这边了。”

　　柱间露出了笑意，说道：“那是怪我手脚太慢了。”

　　水峪那张原本神色冷淡的脸露出了些微的笑容，说道：“姐姐有说，会过几天来拜访的。”

　　柱间说：“那我要让月见好好准备一下了。”

　　他们这边说完，田岛已经开始给自己的杯中倒酒了，按照规矩，要由长子给父母敬酒的，这个时候斑举起了酒杯，说道：“父亲，祝您身体健康……柱间，恭喜你。”田岛举杯喝了那杯酒，而柱间则看着自己桌上的热茶，没有举杯的意思，斑殷殷望着他，柱间才勉强拿起杯子，只是意思的贴了一下嘴唇。

　　作为继母，这样的态度如果是换在十年前，泉奈已经要掀起桌子走人了，而如今，他只是说道：“兄长，这几日柱间都不太舒服，你也是知道的……”

　　水峪说道：“父亲都没有说话，你说什么？”

　　泉奈猛地醒悟过来，可是这个时候要说些其他的，都过于干巴巴，他只能喝一杯酒，装作什么都没有发生一样。

　　辉夜左右看看，都觉得气氛哪里不对，就说：“父亲，柱间不舒服，你帮他喝嘛。”

　　田岛这才说：“辉夜也跟着懂事起来了。”他又给自己斟杯酒，然后举向斑，“柱间不舒服，我替他饮这杯。你们也都知道，再过几个月，你们又要多添个弟弟、妹妹。”

　　这件喜事被说出来，大家都应景的笑了笑，只有斑神情恍惚的放下杯子。正尴尬的泉奈，在水峪嘲讽的眼神中举起了杯，说道：“父亲，我还有很多不成熟的地方，我会努力的……柱间，恭喜你。”这个时候，水峪也举起了杯子，说道：“田岛大人、柱间大人，新年快乐。”

　　他这副样子，倒像是跟泉奈撇开了关系一样，就是酒都是各自不同。柱间想起他们之前的争吵，在桌子下，用手肘轻轻碰了一下田岛，田岛意会了，举杯只饮了一杯，当做是夫妻的意思笑纳了。又叮嘱说道：“泉奈，你要学会照顾人，就拿我当榜样就好了。”

　　他难得说这样的俏皮话，柱间忍不住笑出了声：“乱支招，怕不是更招打了。”

　　泉奈看着柱间笑得样子，脸有些红，他只想当做是饮醉了那样，于是低下头，咳了两声。水峪瞧得分明，但是他不忍心拂田岛、柱间两人的面子，也跟着笑，说道：“要是同田岛大人那样，我才不跟他闹别扭呢。”

　　言下之意，干脆承认了在闹别扭。

　　而泉奈回过神来，回答道：“知道了，父亲，我会照顾好水峪的。”水峪掩着嘴笑，听在泉奈的耳里却是一声冷笑。

　　等轮到辉夜的时候，他早就眼红那杯酒，看着关系和他最好的水峪巴巴说着：“水峪，我也要敬酒。”

　　水峪耸耸肩表示爱莫能助，辉夜只能在柱间的目光下乖乖倒杯茶，说道：“父亲、柱间，要是生下来的是弟弟，你们能不能再补个妹妹给我？”

　　田岛笑骂道：“没大没小。”却是十分高兴的喝下那杯酒，而柱间看他今天喝了好几杯，就靠过去说：“好了，你今天都喝了多少了？”

　　斑看着他们亲昵的说着话，桌下的手握成了拳头，柱间的拒绝他是知道，只是还是头一次，柱间没有掩饰这样的态度。他还记得自己冲动之下做出的事情，等到第二天恍惚回神时，内心便想到会有这样的下场，只是心中的预料真正发生在眼前的时候，他没想到会有这样的难堪。柱间和父亲的亲昵，就像是耳光一样，抽打在他的脸上。

　　是的，他知道，柱间已经不会再原谅他了。

　　

　　这一晚的酒席散得格外早，柱间担心田岛喝太多，便扶着他回到房间。

　　因为是新年，总要放月见他们回去休息，于是柱间便让田岛躺着在那里散着酒气，而自己一个人去厨房煎药。

　　辉夜看到他去了厨房，自己也跟了过来，他也是懂事的人，就帮忙生火，然后将药材倒进药罐里。等没有事了，就黏着柱间，要求在他肚子上再听一下。

　　柱间捏着他的脸，说道：“有什么好听的，这才几个月大。快点给我回房间里躺着去。”

　　辉夜正要耍赖，就忽然在门口发现了斑正站着，看着柱间和他。斑就像是深夜中的一抹幽魂，站在那里的姿态让人不禁发怵，辉夜张口喊了一声：“斑兄长……”然后，他就听到柱间说道：“辉夜，乖，先回房间去。”

　　柱间那样轻柔的声音，总是让辉夜拒绝不了，于是他带着满心的问号出了门。

　　等柱间确定辉夜离开之后，他冷淡的看着斑，说道：“斑，有什么事？”

　　斑看着柱间的神色，一时竟然不知道该说些什么，是请求原谅？是要求柱间责罚自己？说自己是鬼迷心窍？他什么都不知道，他只觉得脑子一片空白。

　　他想来想去，只能翕动着嘴唇，颤抖着说：“柱间……等我将所有的事情交给泉奈，我以命给你谢罪。我……我想我一定是疯了，才做出这样的事情。”

　　柱间看着斑近似癫狂的神情，他那双眼睛似乎也变得更加黯淡，这模样简直无法让柱间相信这个人就是曾经的斑。

　　他一时觉得不堪入目，背转过身，说道：“请你走开，无论你做什么决定，都与我无干。这些话，你最应该说的对象，是你的父亲。”

　　斑说道：“我会跟父亲讲明，我眼睛的事情。到时候，他就会安排泉奈继承他的位子。”

　　柱间当做没有听到，只是盯着药炉上明灭的火焰，斑的声音对他而言，在这样抗拒的态度之下，斑依旧说道：“柱间，无论你信不信，我希望你幸福。”说完这句，他总算拖着脚步走开，然后柱间听到他摔倒在地的声音，似乎那样的突然眼盲又发生了一次。柱间只是盯着药炉上水烧开的蒸汽，只等到斑真正走开，他才卸掉这一身沉默打造的盔甲，手撑在一旁，抹去从眼中滚落了几滴眼泪。

这眼泪不是流给斑的，只是流给那些曾经让人欢喜的过往，谁能想到，他们会走到这样的地步。

　　柱间撑在台子上好一会，才缓过来，这个时候药汁的味道渐渐散开，柱间闻到苦涩味道，回过神。揭开盖子查看汤药是不是熬好了，才将药汁装进碗里，带回房间去。

　　躺在床榻上的田岛似乎在酒精的作用下昏昏欲睡，柱间轻轻摇醒了他，田岛抱怨道：“怎么去了这么久？”

　　柱间给他顺了顺背，低着头，随口说道：“煎药当然要这么久……”

　　田岛靠在柱间的肩膀上，边喝着药，边又同柱间说了些夫妻间的话。

　　柱间偶然看了眼窗外，天还是黑着，可明天又是新的一天。

　　幕 一三五

　　短暂的新年休憩后，忍村又很快回到了原来的节奏。

　　柱间因为窗外的光亮醒来，下意识的用手遮住自己的眼睛，旁边传来了窸窣换衣的声音，他睁开眼睛看着田岛，田岛刚站起来，习惯性顺势看看柱间，两个人的目光在半空中交汇，田岛说道：“醒了吗？要不要再多睡会？”

　　柱间坐起身来，摇了摇头：“醒了就睡不着了。”

　　田岛坐下来，用手梳理着柱间的头发，说道：“多休息一下也好，听话。”

　　柱间拿他没办法，只能拿被子遮住头，田岛笑了一声，随口说道：“大名来了信，他让我们跑一趟土之国，说这件事之后，就公布火影。”

　　“这就是他的条件交换吗？”柱间的声音从被子里传出来。

　　“是的。想在失去控制之前，最后获利一次吧。”田岛说道，“这件事我已经让斑去了。”

　　柱间说道：“是吗？挺好的。”

　　田岛听到柱间这样回答，直接将话头这样截下，知道柱间不愿意再谈。新年夜那一晚上，柱间的反常，虽然他一句话揭过去了，但是事后两个人也没有再提起那晚上的事情。

　　尽管他的直觉告诉他，柱间在斑的事情上很奇怪，但是他不希望现在的柱间感到心烦。

　　他站起来，将放在一旁的衣服穿在身上，中间将柱间的衣服碰到了地上，田岛顺便将它捡了起来，田岛习惯性的将衣服搭在手上，却不经意看到了一处缝合处的开口，他下意识展开来，却发现那里明显是被蛮力扯开的结果。田岛将衣服重新放回了原处，若无其事的穿上了自己的衣服，然后开口问道：“柱间，你是不是又偷偷跑出去玩了？”

　　柱间揭开被子，奇怪道：“没有啊，我又不是辉夜，怎么了？”

　　田岛说道：“我看到你衣服上有处口子，好像是被什么刮到了，让月见替你缝起来吧，穿这样的衣服太不体面了。”

　　柱间眼角瞥到那件被田岛放好的衣服，那件不正是他那天晚上穿过的衣服吗？他当时检查下，只是考虑到是不是沾上了污渍，完全没想到线口会被扯开。柱间只感觉到一时心口狂跳，反应上就慢了一拍，只能抓着田岛的话回答道：“大概是在家里那里勾到了吧……你知道我不会注意这些的。”他闭上眼睛，翻转过身背对着田岛，感觉到手指都因为紧张而颤抖起来。

　　这个时候，田岛倒是很自然的说道：“你就是太马虎，还好有我帮你注意到。”

　　柱间说道：“是啊，多亏有你。”

　　田岛拿起那件衣服，随口说道：“那我带去给月见，让她替你缝好，你先休息吧。”

　　柱间刚想要喊住他，却又觉得假如自己开口才是多此一举，反而会引起怀疑，于是闭上了嘴。他听到田岛走动，拉开房门的声音，他转回头重新看着桌面，衣服已经被带走了。他躺在床上，回想着田岛话里有没有什么不对，咀嚼了两遍之后，又忍不住骂是自己心中有鬼。他躺在床榻上，看着外面明亮的天空，距离斑发疯已经过了几个日升日落。

　　除了那一晚上之后，他没有再给斑任何机会，他既不想听斑的解释，也不想听斑要如何赎罪，他只想将斑完全驱逐出他的世界，再也不要打扰他和田岛的生活。

　　柱间躺在床上想了几番，最后还是坐起身，打算去看看月见那边的情况。结果他找到月见时，她正在小房间里缝补着那件衣服，看到他的时候，抬起头就说：“您怎么来到这里了？用过饭没？”

　　柱间一时着急，当然没有用饭，于是就被月见赶去前厅用饭。前厅已经不复几日前的热闹，水峪和泉奈又回到了木叶生活，而斑在田岛的差遣下前往土之国，就连辉夜都是乖乖的去小队报道，今天天没亮就去执行任务了。柱间心里念着那件衣服，吃饭都味如嚼蜡，等吃完找过去后，月见已经缝补完，正在喝茶休息。

　　柱间问道：“月见，那身衣服缝好了吗？”

　　月见奇怪道：“缝好了，待会就给您拿去过过水。”

　　柱间说：“是田岛拿给你的嘛？他有说什么没？”

　　月见就更奇怪了，说道：“是田岛大人给我的，可是并没有说什么……这件衣服很重要吗？”

　　柱间这个时候更觉得自己多此一举，他忙摆手说道：“没什么重要的，只是……我确实是偷偷出去透了透气，所以怕他发现。你可不要告诉他。”他只能将这个借口搪塞上去，结果关心他的月见自然不会轻易放过他，拉着他的手教育着为了肚子里的孩子，怎么也不能随心所欲。

　　柱间毕竟理亏，坐在那里老老实实的让月见数落。

　　之后，他回到房间，下意识将那一天晚上的房间重新整理。白天的屋子跟那一晚上相比，就像是天与地的区别。在柱间的记忆里，那时候的房间是倾斜的，房间内的陈设都成了无以名状的黑影，在两侧逼压着他，而斑则是最深沉的那道黑影。柱间反复检查着角角落落，最后颓然坐在了地上。

　　为了掩饰，他已经说了许多句谎话，唯恐有蛛丝马迹会让那一夜的事情被暴露在他人的目光下。

　　他根本不敢想象田岛会如何想，田岛会如何看待他，这样的假设都足够让柱间心乱如麻。

　　就在柱间出神的时候，走廊上忽然想起了莽撞的小跑声，那沉重的声音立刻让柱间回了神。他站起来，向着门那里走去，结果门就立刻被人拉开，来到这里的人是千手桃华，她带着一封信说道：“柱间大人，族里现在需要您赶回去一趟。”

　　柱间问道：“发生了什么事情？”他边说着，边展开信。

　　千手桃华咽了口唾沫，说道：“扉间大人执行任务时候，遭到伏击，现在暂时没有消息传来。”

　　柱间手里的信就直接从他手里飘了下来。

　　

　　因为扉间的事情，柱间只是稍微打了个招呼，就跟千手桃华回到了木叶，和上次一样，等待他的是扉间繁重的工作。

　　在扉间还没有下落之前，因为敌我的双方都不明朗，最好的解决办法就是表面上维持一切的正常运行，私下搜索着扉间的行踪。扉间目前最紧要的工作是委派忍者解决新年堆积的委托，中低级的委托，扉间的下属已经解决，而真正棘手的正是几项高级委托。上忍的数量还不足够将他们完全分配，如果不是柱间现在有身孕在身，那么最好的解决办法就是他自己带队出马。

　　柱间还不至于这样枉顾自己的身体。

　　当然，更担心他身体的人很快就追了过来。田岛在将手里的事情解决之后，就跟着柱间一起住进了尚未修建完成的宇智波一族所住的街道。

　　而出于身体考量，千手香也被调回来，给柱间随时看顾着身体。

　　但即便如此，柱间还是担忧着下落不明的扉间。

　　一天。两天。三天。随着时间的增加，暗部得到的消息仍然十分少。

　　几乎所有跟柱间共事的人都能够感觉到，忙碌中的柱间一天比一天更加烦躁不安——下落不明的扉间，可是他的亲弟弟。

　　在支撑木叶的十几天里，柱间一直维持着高强度的工作，他总是在深夜回到家中，然后又在天没亮离开，而当田岛想要跟柱间谈一谈工作量的时候，柱间又会下意识的避开田岛。

　　柱间出于弥补的心态疯狂工作着，因为在意弟弟的下落不明，将扉间的失踪归为自己对责任的推卸。  
　　

　　柱间在天还没有亮的时间醒来，因为睡眠时间太短，猛地坐起来之下柱间只觉得眼前一阵晕眩。他只能等待这种感觉平复下去，然后轻手轻脚的起身——枕畔的田岛还在休息。将千手一族的衣服穿戴在身上，柱间轻手轻脚的拉开门，在将自己的仪态打理整齐之后，柱间走出宇智波的街道，在暗部的陪同下，他成为了最早达到木叶大楼的一批人。在这个时候，木叶已经开始了它的运作，处理委托，分配委托，更因为现在几座大型的忍村已经成型，在执行任务中的摩擦都需要人去交涉，而交涉中最让人痛苦的，莫过于还没有一个众人认可的准则。

　　这就存在太多讨论的空间，并且没有人会对其中的利益让步。

　　同样一座矿山，可能被好几个家族的人觊觎，而这几个家族的人则会雇佣不同的忍者进行争斗。

　　这就是扉间前往处理的那件事情，因为牵涉的矿山之中，具有数量可观的铁矿，对于以武斗为生的忍者来说，重要性不言而喻。

　　现在那座矿山，已经成为了众人的吊祭之地，情报人员只能在那里发现大量的尸体，他们大多死相凄惨，存疑的是不知道是被忍术亦或者是生物。庆幸的是，在能辨认的尸体当中，没有扉间的身影。

　　不排除是尾兽的可能，毕竟那些强大的尾兽还散布在世界当中。

　　柱间坐在办公的地方，除了批改文件之外，他最在乎的就是即将在今日被送达的情报——为了调查扉间的事情，他已经派出了旗木和猿飞。随着时间的过去和他这些天高强度的工作，堆积的文件已经见底，但是他等待的消息仍旧没有被送到。

　　倒像是同他作对一样。柱间心头一阵烦躁，他这几天都是在希望与失望之间煎熬着，如果不是对木叶的实力有所了解，他几乎要以为这里是不是都是一群酒囊饭袋。

　　就在柱间出神的时候，负责他身体的千手香把房门敲响。柱间随口答了一声，女医师就背着包推门而入，她给柱间做了最基本的检查，然后说着这几日反复说道的话：“柱间大人，您现在必须要休息……您是不是到现在都还没有吃东西？就算着急也不是这样子的。”

　　柱间做了个让千手香停止的手势，他说道：“我知道了，给我开药吧，待会我还要去见大名派来的官员。”

　　她有些担忧的看着柱间，就在这些天里，柱间憔悴的厉害，睡得也格外少。

　　她皱起眉，认真说道：“柱间大人，您的身体恢复能力强，但是您肚子里的孩子并没有您这样的体质，如果你还为他着想的话，就不要再这样高强度的工作了。”可是她话音刚落，暗部就突然出现在了房间内，千手香被吓了一跳，柱间却立刻说道：“最新的消息是什么？”

　　暗部回答道：“猿飞、旗木传来的消息：回程中，扉间大人重伤，斑大人失明。”

　　千手香说道：“斑怎么会在队伍里？”

　　这个问题同样也在柱间的心内响起，但是也没有询问的空间了，就在这个时候，扉间的副手推开门，汇报道：“柱间大人，藤原大臣已经到了，就在会客室。”

　　柱间回答道：“我知道了。”柱间站起来，哪怕他听明白了消息，但是他的精神还在试图消化里面的内容，他站起身，朝着门外走去。大脑里却仍然是一片空白，他扶着门，向着会客室的方向走去，感觉自己就像是踏在空中一样，脚下没有任何可以支撑的所在。

　　扉间重伤、斑失明。

　　眼前的走廊在柱间的面前渐渐变得扭曲，柱间试着再踏出一步，却只觉得脚下一空。

　　“柱间大人！”这是他失去意识前听到的最后一句话。  
　　幕 一三六

　　田岛赶来的时候，柱间还在昏迷当中，千手香彼时刚刚从房间里出来，脸色惨白。

　　她在门口有些呆愣，就像是被房间外明媚的阳光晃了眼，等到目光落在田岛身上的时候，她才勉强找回了自己的精神。

　　田岛急忙问道：“柱间怎么样了？我要进去看他。”

　　千手香急忙拉住了他，他们此时正在木叶为忍者服务的医馆内，当柱间昏迷的时候，一旁的千手香下意识的抱起他往这里冲。作为一个还没有嫁人的老姑娘，只是回想那时候摸到柱间衣服下渗出的湿润，千手香就觉得两腿发软。她深呼吸一口气，对田岛说道：“我要告诉你大致的情况，你最好先想好，要如何跟柱间大人说这件事——孩子没了。”

　　田岛只觉得胸口被什么狠狠撞了一下，他花了几个呼吸的时间来接受这件事情，然后看向千手香：“孩子呢……”

　　千手香就像是回想到什么可怖的事情一样，她说：“我会安葬好它的，你们不会想看到它是个什么样子……待会，我会让人将柱间大人送到病房，你可以在那里待到他醒来为止。”

　　田岛没有再追问关于孩子的事情，而是点了点头。千手香叫了两名忍者同自己一起进到房间里，将柱间用担架抬到了环境更舒适的房间，先前的屋子里，还有着散不掉的血腥味道。田岛亦步亦趋的跟着担架，最后看着毫无血色的柱间被放在床上，千手香在他的身旁说道：“柱间大人这几天撑得太辛苦了，但是……不仅是如此，以柱间大人的体质，想要达到这样程度，柱间大人想必心理和身体上都承受着十分巨大的压力。你……你就没有考虑到柱间大人的感受吗？”千手香脸上露出了夹杂着恼怒与羞耻的表情，“如果不是在这个时候……不管不顾的进行那种事情，也不会……”

　　田岛由最初的无法理解到低下头颅，千手香看到他低下头时，深吸口气压抑着自己的怒气，说道：“我去给柱间大人煎药了。”她怒气冲冲的走开，独留下田岛一人。而田岛则在原地站着，听到千手香甩手关门的“砰”声后，他捂着嘴咳嗽一声，然后回头望着没有被关严实的门，拖着步子去将门关紧，他就像是一瞬间老了几岁，等关上门时，他才看向躺在床上的柱间。他走了过去，低头看着床上的柱间。

　　昏迷过去的柱间额头上沁出一层冷汗，田岛伸过手去，用手背替柱间抹去。他看着柱间紧皱的眉心，凝视了好一会。

　　他想到了柱间衣服上的撕扯痕迹，想到了柱间对斑的态度，想到了千手香没有说尽的话，他还想起了过往的许多事情，件件桩桩都在脑子里格外鲜明，他以为他能够忘记，其实每一件都在脑海里格外清晰。

　　田岛将一旁的椅子拖了过来，坐在了柱间的床前，他望着还在昏迷的柱间。人生中有许多感受，他过去所没有品尝过的情绪，柱间让他在十年内饱尝：嫉妒，幸福，钟爱乃至男人最不愿意经受的屈辱。

　　“柱间……我应该拿你怎么办？”田岛凝视着床榻上的柱间，柱间此时对于他的挣扎一无所知，他伸手握住柱间的手，那手摸起来只有冰凉，田岛收紧了自己的手指，看着柱间的指尖因为挤压而有些发红。昏迷中的柱间因此发出了不适的声音，田岛恍然惊醒，最后握着柱间的手贴着自己的面颊。

　　他没有办法去责怪这个人，说他水性杨花，说他放荡无耻，没有办法。田岛回忆起柱间前段时间的古怪，那些当时看来紧张的举动，如今都是柱间在事后的挣扎，柱间在因此而痛苦。

　　如果他还是十多年前的他，或许一切都不会发生。

　　田岛用手掩住自己的面孔，前所未有的挫败感笼罩着他，也不维持着这样的动作多久，他忽然听到了柱间的声音：“田岛……？”田岛从自己的手心抬起头来，床上的柱间已经睁开了双眼，他有些惶恐的看着田岛，嘴唇翕动着，“对不起，孩子……”他的神情因为那个字眼而变得像是即将分解的冰面，恐惧和悲伤随着他眼睛的大张而流露出来，“孩子是不是……没有了。”

　　田岛看着柱间的表情，内心中无数的质问就此被吞没，他伸手握住柱间：“柱间，不要难过……没事的。”

　　“我应该听你的……不要那么劳累，对不起，田岛对不起。”柱间握紧田岛的手，就像是抓紧一根浮木，他的身体再次轻松起来，却没有了第一次那时的畅快，在失去一直视为麻烦的胎儿时，睁眼看到那样颓然的田岛，瞬间涌出的懊恼让柱间语无伦次的跟田岛道歉。田岛看到柱间近乎崩溃的神情，站起身，直接将柱间拥抱在怀中，柱间抓住他的衣襟，将脸埋在他的胸膛上，断断续续的道歉着。

　　一声声“对不起”听在田岛的耳中分外复杂，但是他始终只能紧拥着柱间，手指穿过柱间的发丝，等待着他的情绪渐渐平缓下来。

　　“没事的……柱间，我们会有新的孩子的。”田岛轻声说着，“辉夜会有他的弟弟、妹妹，只是时间问题。木叶……现在需要你。”

　　柱间的身躯一震，他从田岛的怀中抬起头，问道：“扉间，他怎么样了？”

　　“情况不算太坏，虽然人还没有醒过来，但是……性命已经保住了。”田岛说道，“具体发生了什么事情，我们还要等待……斑醒过来才能了解。”他在念到斑的名字前停顿一下，低头看着柱间的反应。

　　柱间回想到昏迷之前听到的那句话……斑失明了。宇智波的眼疾最终没有放过他，在多次极力使用写轮眼之后，斑再也看不见了。

　　“斑的眼睛……”柱间欲言又止，而田岛则直接说道：“是使用写轮眼过度，宇智波的万花筒写轮眼，是瞳术的极致，使用的越多，眼睛就会失明的越快。”

　　柱间心中一时复杂，他说道：“没有医治的办法吗？”

　　田岛说道：“有一个办法，但是需要付出的代价相当大。”

　　柱间抬头看着田岛，田岛看着他，一字一句的说道：“找到另外一双万花筒写轮眼，替斑换上。”

　　柱间下意识紧抓着田岛，说道：“你……别做傻事。”

　　田岛摸着他的头发说：“我不会的，你好好休息，尽快恢复。木叶的事情你不要太担心……”

　　就在这个时候，房门再度被敲响，柱间一惊，田岛则问道：“谁？”

　　“是我。”门口的千手香说道。

　　柱间重新躺平在床上，而田岛则说道：“进来吧。”

　　带着药进来的千手香原本脸上还有着怒气，但是看到柱间醒来后，又将脸上的怒容收敛，说道：“我煮好了药，柱间大人趁热喝吧。”

　　田岛将柱间的背后垫上枕头，柱间问道：“我的情况，大概什么时候可以好转。”

　　千手香说道：“没有您想要的那么快，落胎是很伤元气的……”她觉察到柱间的脸上闪过一丝阴翳，然后叹了口气，“您现在只能老老实实吃药，不要再想太多的事情。”

　　“木叶现在的情况……”

　　田岛打断了他，说道：“我和泉奈、水峪会暂时帮忙的，你不要着急。”

　　柱间在田岛的话语下，只能按捺着情绪，千手香看他们之间还有些话要说，忍着脾气叮嘱了两句，就退了出去。

　　柱间喝着苦涩的汤药，背靠着枕头，田岛看着他脸上的忧虑，说道：“你只有放下心事，好好休息，才能够好的快起来。”

　　柱间看着他，欲言又止，他沉默了一会，就说道：“辉夜一定会很伤心……”

　　想起前些天兴高采烈的辉夜，即使是田岛也有些黯然，他的儿子越发得懂事，知道要成为能够照顾弟弟妹妹的好兄长，然而到头来却是父母辜负了他的期待。田岛叹了口气，说道：“他会懂事的……辉夜是个好孩子。”

　　柱间将手里的汤药喝完，在药效之下，他的眼皮在田岛的安慰下越发的沉重，田岛坐在他身边，握着他的手，说道：“柱间，我不怪你。”他亲吻了柱间的手背，看着柱间最后闭上了眼睛，呼吸逐渐平稳轻浅，知道柱间睡着的田岛缓缓吐出了一口气。他慢慢的起身，走出门外，看着外面的晴空万里，一时有些痴了。

　　他不怪柱间，这句话里没有一点儿掺假，即便是知道了所有的事情，他也会假装什么都没有发生。

　　他想到之前柱间对于孩子的勉强态度，想到柱间努力转变自己对胎儿的态度……如果不是他和辉夜期待着那个生命，也许柱间会不动声色的让它离开吧。

　　这样的推断乍听起来，甚至有点像自欺欺人，但是对于田岛来说，却是确信无疑的。

　　柱间怎么可能会背叛他们的感情呢？

　　一定是斑。一定是他。

　　

　　幕 一三七

　　斑在黑暗中醒来，和黑暗成对比的是周遭嘈杂的声音，匆忙的脚步声，在他的不远处，似乎每个人都有着正待完成的事情，无论他怎样的想要张开眼睛，所能看到的都是一片黑暗。

　　他彻底看不见了，即使是早就有了这样的心理准备，可是当一切来临的时候，他还是不免慌乱。

　　他挣扎着坐起身，却因为右手撑了个空而半身侧着向地面摔去，斑想要维持着身体的平衡，可是当他落地的时候，还是造成了不轻的声响，似乎有人朝他这里走来，斑警惕的做出防御性的姿态，直到他发现开口的人是自己的兄弟。

　　泉奈说道：“兄长，是我，你总算醒过来了。”

　　他侧过神，将耳朵朝向泉奈，扶着床站了起来。

　　“泉奈？”他疑问道：“这里是哪里？木叶吗？扉间你们找到了吗？”

　　“是的，兄长我们现在在木叶，扉间也没有事。你不是前往土之国吗，为什么会和扉间在一起。”泉奈走了过来，他想要扶着斑回到床上，却被斑拍开了手。

　　“因为……我们遇到了同一个目标，一只尾兽。”斑陷入了自己的回忆中，“我虽然前往了土之国，但是当收集到需要的情报时，我和我的部下就回程了，但是我们又遇到了捕捉尾兽的人。扉间，也在跟着他们……最后发生了尾兽暴走，我的部下死的死，失散的失散，扉间也是一样。”

　　“那座矿山，是你们发现尾兽的地方吗？”泉奈说道。

　　“是……就是那里。”斑这个时候已经恢复了冷静，他坐在床上，回想着当时自己拼命带着扉间逃跑。

　　因为千手扉间，是柱间的弟弟，如果他豁出性命，或许柱间会原谅他一些……他就是抱着这样傻乎乎的念头，坚持到了最后，之后的记忆已经变得非常混乱，毕竟想要幸存已经十分不易。

　　“我们知道了。”泉奈叹了口气，“扉间也被我们抢救回来了，你可以放心。”

　　斑停顿了一下，问道：“柱间呢？……父亲呢？”

　　泉奈虽然奇怪斑为什么要这么问，还是照实说了：“柱间流产了，父亲现在正在替柱间工作。”

　　斑猛地伸出手，抓住了站在他旁边的泉奈的手，厉声说道：“你说什么？你再说一遍？”

　　泉奈忍耐着手上的疼痛，耐心说道：“柱间流产了，所以他要休息。他是因为操劳过度，所以才会流产的……”

　　斑轻轻地“嗯”了一声，然后靠在床榻上，他的手不自觉紧握成拳。

　　他觉得柱间肚子里的是他的孩子，无论柱间怎样否认、怎样拒绝，那腹中的骨肉都应该是他的。

　　那是他的孩子啊。斑手上的指甲刺进了肉里，而泉奈看着斑这副样子，叹了口气，说道：“这件事情很遗憾，柱间是在听到你和扉间消息的时候坚持不住的。他这样辛苦，我们多多少少都有些责任。”

　　“好的，我知道了。”斑说道，“那么来谈谈你的事，泉奈，你有当族长的信心吗？”

　　“兄长，你在说什么呢？！”泉奈瞪大了眼睛，对于斑所提起的事情，他连想都没有想过。

　　“宇智波没有瞎眼的族长，就是这么简单的事情。”斑冷淡的说道，“作为父亲次子的你，我的兄弟，你要接受这件事实，我的眼睛不可能好了。”

　　泉奈控制不住的抓紧斑的胳膊，说道：“兄长，你一定是弄错了什么，你的眼睛怎么会没有得治？只是瞳力透支下的一时失明而已，等到长老用药之后，你自然而然就会好了。”

　　斑的手轻轻地拍在泉奈的手背上，他说：“接受现实吧，我说的是真的。对于我的眼睛能不能好这件事，我比你清楚得多。”

　　“斑说的没错。”田岛直接插入了这对兄弟的谈话，斑转过头，空洞的眼睛跃过泉奈直接看到了田岛，田岛拍了下泉奈的肩膀，示意他站到一旁，继续说道：“这是属于宇智波一族眼睛的秘密之一，当开启万花筒写轮眼之后，越是使用眼睛，越容易生出眼疾，久而久之，就会失明。所以，我们都会下意识的控制使用万花筒的力量。斑，你既然有了万花筒写轮眼，为什么不跟我说？”

　　泉奈瞪大了眼睛，他忽然意识到，斑有了万花筒写轮眼这件事情，他和父亲都是一无所知，而他的兄长则一直隐瞒了这件事情。

　　斑抬起头，对于田岛的质问，他低下了头，说道：“我不知道对您从何讲起，父亲，从很久前，我们就再也没有谈心过了。作为不孝子的我，这样的小事并没有什么可以拿到您面前说道的。”

　　泉奈在听到斑的话语时，一时间挺直了背脊，他没有想到自己的兄长会在这个时候说出这样类似于指控的话语，他后退了一步，对于即将要讨论的内容甚至有一丝畏惧。他根本不知道如何处理父亲和兄长之间的矛盾，那矛盾似乎只有当事的两个人才明白根源所在，就在泉奈打算开口说斑这样对父亲说话太过无礼时，田岛开口说道：“你作为未来的族长，你的决定就是这么草率吗？你不知道所有人，包括你弟弟泉奈在内，都将你当做我未来的接班人吗？如今你看不见了，你以为是你一个人的事情吗？”

　　斑在田岛的质问下语塞，田岛继续说道：“泉奈，让你兄长好好反省一下，我们走。”田岛转身欲走，但是泉奈却脚步有些犹豫。

　　“父亲，兄长这样没有办法吗？”

　　“有，有办法。”田岛冷淡的回答一句，“但是你兄长似乎更喜欢当个瞎子。我们走了。”他直接伸手拉拽了泉奈，将斑一个人丢在了房间里，巨大的关门声响起，意味着空荡荡的房间只剩下斑一人。

　　斑伸手抚摸着自己的眼睛。黑暗，是他无法适应，却必须得去适应的事物。

　　

　　泉奈和田岛走出斑的房间，此时还是下午的时候，阳光明媚。他们是过来查看斑的情况的，如今斑已经醒过来，剩下的也就是等待身体恢复。因为一时倒下了斑和扉间、柱间，许多事情即使由其他上忍分担了，但是压在父子两人肩头的单子仍旧不轻，泉奈要去同大名派遣来的官员会面，而田岛则跟卧床的柱间商量木叶相关的事宜。

　　在医馆楼道中人群来来往往，在这里不仅仅住着斑和扉间，还有许多在任务中受伤的忍者，而这里的负责人就是千手一族的千手香。

　　泉奈、田岛走出了医馆，朝着木叶的中心走去。

　　泉奈原本沉默的跟上田岛的步伐，这个时候，他忽然说道：“父亲，兄长的眼睛是有办法的对吗？要怎么做？”

　　田岛作了个“止声”的动作，加快了步伐，泉奈跟上他，随着田岛的脚步左转右转来到了僻静的巷子里，田岛靠在墙壁上，抛了个问题给他：“泉奈，你也是我的儿子，你有没有想过取代你兄长的位置？”

　　泉奈睁大的眼睛，看着自己的父亲，此时摆在他眼前的，就是一个成为未来族长的机会，泉奈却一时间不知道该怎么说。他靠在另外一边，思索着父亲的话，田岛很明白他内心有所挣扎，于是没有催促他，而是等待着他的答复。

　　泉奈用手遮掩着自己的面目，他此时脑海中一瞬间闪过柱间的面目，这让他下意识靠在墙上，想要掩饰自己纷杂的内心。

　　他要取代斑吗？那个一直以来照顾他的兄长？

　　脑海中浮现出的水峪，代表着一个嘲讽的声音：你不欠你兄长什么，你用你的婚姻偿还他了。

　　是的，他用婚姻偿还了对兄长的恩情。

　　泉奈放下了手，但是不知何时冒出的汗浸湿了他的衣服，被穿巷的风一吹，他遍体生寒。

　　田岛看着自己次子在思索挣扎着，他平淡地说了一句：“长老对你一直很满意，觉得你乖巧听话，愿意为族里牺牲。”

　　泉奈抬起头看着自己的父亲，说道：“父亲，所以你要舍弃兄长吗？”泉奈下意识挺直了背脊，“可是兄长他那样出色，他的写轮眼已经到达了那样的程度，他现在眼盲了……但是也说明，他的资质是胜过我的吧。”

　　田岛说道：“可是他没有保护好自己的眼睛，现在说什么资质都没有用了。”

　　“可是您说是有办法的！”泉奈想起斑先前从床上摔落下来的无助，只觉得心中涌起了一股怒气，自从他脱离少年时的冲动后，他已经很少用这样大的声音同人去争执：“让兄长恢复，让他成为族长吧……我没有担负一族命运的能力，父亲你也明白的吧，兄长他究竟有多出色。”先前的挣扎已经被此时的泉奈抛在脑后，他看着田岛认真说道：“父亲，我的确受到族老们的青睐，但是……我从来没有答应过他们，即使有时我会想到，我能不能像兄长那样出色，可是我还是知道，我不行。父亲，兄长是继承宇智波最好的人选，这点你很清楚，不是吗？”

　　“兄长他和您已经在我不知道地方拥有了那么多的矛盾，作为儿子和弟弟，我没有努力让你们重归于好，是我的责任。”泉奈直接在田岛的面前跪了下来，他顺从着内心的声音，将头叩在地上，说道：“父亲，请您告诉我，要怎样才能挽回兄长的眼睛吧。泉奈赴汤蹈火，都不会有半点推辞。”

　　田岛看着跪下来的泉奈，眯起了眼睛，然后伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，说道：“起来吧，我会考虑你的话。你兄长的眼睛我会想办法……”他作为父亲，一辈子都不可能跟自己的儿子讲述斑让他蒙羞的事情，而泉奈讲的无论如何也的确有一定的道理。他伸手将泉奈从地上拽起，说道：“我们走吧，已经耽误一些时间了。”

　　泉奈看着他的背影，说道：“父亲……那兄长……”

　　“我说过我会考虑的。”田岛朝着木叶的中心走去，“作为父亲，我不会让你失望的。虽然，你们所有人都觉得我偏爱辉夜，但是……你和斑也是我的儿子。父亲为你们考虑的心情并不会改变……”

　　泉奈因为田岛的话愣住了，他从没想过，田岛会直接将这个话摊开到他的面前说出来。以至于他只能喃喃的说：“父亲……我，我……”

　　“好了，”田岛摆摆手，说道：“我们走吧。”

　　他将泉奈还没有说出来的话直接打断，径直要走出巷子，而泉奈在回神之后，立刻跟着他走出了这里。

　　既然，父亲已经将话说到了这个份上，那么他实在也没有什么可质疑的余地了。

　　幕 一三八

　　辉夜对于宇智波在木叶的宅子一点也不陌生，刚刚交完任务的他快速的跑过街道，来到宅子前。木叶的宅子比宇智波村中的要小一些，有时候还能闻到新鲜木材的木屑味道。他推开门之后，就看到这几天暂时搬来的蜜豆，她正在打扫着房间器物上的灰尘，看到他之后，连忙走过来，替他放好鞋子。

　　“辉夜少爷回来了，任务完成的怎么样？”蜜豆同他寒暄着。

　　“一切顺利！”辉夜冲她笑了笑，就朝着柱间的房间走去。

　　随着越来越靠近柱间的房间，他的脚步就越轻巧，因为父亲跟他说过，柱间失去了孩子，不要吵着他。

　　辉夜已经不再是当初什么都不懂的自己，他已经在任务中知道人都是会受伤、会死，即使是柱间也不例外。但是，即使这样，他想到自己未曾谋面的弟弟妹妹，还是忍不住在父亲走后偷偷哭了出来。他看过那些小小的孩子，有着柔软的四肢和胖乎乎的脸蛋，如果他的弟弟妹妹出生，一定会是那些孩子中最可爱的那个。等到眼泪变成了泪痕，他就想到了柱间，父亲说柱间回到家里时，他才能够去看看他。

　　现在，任务结束了，柱间也回到了家里。

　　辉夜来到门前，隔着房门听到了父亲和柱间在小声说着话，他忍不住笑了出来，然后叩响了房门。

　　“父亲、柱间，是我。”他扬声说道。

　　“进来吧。”田岛在屋子里说。

　　辉夜走进屋子，柱间还在卧床，而田岛则跪坐在柱间的身边。辉夜也跟着凑了上去，坐在父亲的旁边，看着好些天没有看到的柱间。

　　柱间瘦了，看上去比之前要憔悴了些，但是那双眼睛还是那么的有神采，只是在皱眉间显得忧伤。

　　辉夜想起自己的弟弟妹妹，心里泛出苦涩，但是这些都不能说出来，只能隐藏在心里。

　　他说道：“柱间，我刚交完任务就来看你了。你瘦了，要多吃一点，不要挑食啊。”

　　田岛听到他这么大大咧咧说话，撇了嘴，但是柱间伸手拍了拍辉夜，说道：“我们家最挑食的人就是你，你还说我。”

　　“哪有，我现在一点都不挑食的。你没发现我最近长高了吗？”辉夜站起来，在柱间面前轻巧的跳了跳，柱间看着他活泼的样子，也跟着露出了笑容，田岛这才放下心。但是这样还是吵闹了些，于是田岛咳嗽一声，说道：“好了，别闹了，让你母亲清静一点。”

　　辉夜佯作嘟嘴的样子，看上去十分委屈。柱间看到他这一贯作怪脸的样子，笑出了声，说道：“你交完任务，也差不多到时间了，让月见给你做晚饭吧。”

　　“可是我要跟柱间一块吃。”辉夜嚷着说。

　　“我刚吃了药，一点也吃不下饭。你要是等着跟我一块，你估计都快饿扁了。”柱间看着辉夜还不太情愿的样子，想着作弄他，于是又转了口：“你要是不介意，那就跟我一块吧。反正饿着你了，我可不给你东西吃。”

　　辉夜皱着脸，田岛看了会热闹就发话催促他去吃饭，跟柱间说了会话内心满足的辉夜只能作罢，拖着步子出门，又把两人的空间还给了柱间、田岛。

　　少了辉夜，房间里一下子清静起来，柱间看着辉夜出去，田岛这会又重新握住了他的手，跟他说道：“你看，辉夜现在也知道懂事了。”

　　柱间自己都有些感叹：“是啊，明明之前还是那样的孩子，如今整个人都不一样了。”

　　“负责他的上忍跟我说，他很能干，无论是忍术、体术都是拔尖的。”田岛骄傲地说道。

　　柱间看到他自豪的样子，笑了出来，然后说：“那我就放心了……千手香今天跟我说，再休息两天，我就可以起来做事了，这些天辛苦你了。”

　　田岛看着柱间苍白的脸色，说道：“两三天？她为什么不让你多休息两天？”

　　柱间露出困扰的表情，苦笑着说：“这个你还真不能怪她，是我要起来的……这么多天，我还没有去看看扉间。他已经醒过来了吧……作为兄长，我真是太失职了。”

　　田岛说道：“这个我相信他一定会谅解的。”

　　柱间心里已经打定了注意，也就不再多说，只是对田岛露出笑容。田岛拿他没有办法，只能低下头亲亲他的额头，柱间看着他眼下的青黑，都有些担心。毕竟田岛现在今时不同往日，在这几年，就是稍微劳累一些，都会伤风感冒、旧伤复发，这几天在木叶连轴转，虽然现在挺住了，但是谁知道他的身体吃不吃得消。于是柱间朝床里面挪了些，掀开被子，对田岛说道：“你是不是这几天都没有好好休息，吃饭前先躺一下吧。”

　　田岛没有推测，和衣就躺在了柱间的身边，被子里有柱间的温度和气息，夹杂着汤药略带苦涩的香气。田岛这几天的确如柱间所想的没有好好休息，这个时候躺在柔软的床垫上，被温暖的气息包裹，连眼皮都有些沉，柱间看着他昏昏欲睡的神情，跟他偎依在了一起，说道：“我陪着你，我们一起休息。”

　　他们的手指在被下勾缠着，田岛转身搂着柱间的腰身，同他几乎脸贴着脸的亲昵着。嘴唇在他的脸颊上磨蹭着，柱间因为觉得痒，低下头笑了笑，然后和田岛碰了碰鼻尖。

　　这是这几天来，他们少有的温存，此时心中都弥漫着温情，柱间暂时将那些纠葛忘却，只是看着眼前的田岛，他朝田岛凑紧了些，说道：“辛苦你了……等我好起来，你一定要好好休息。”

　　田岛困倦的应声着，比起柱间说的休息，他更在意此时同柱间的亲密。

　　他们就这样依偎着小睡了一刻，这是许多日来的难得平静。

　　

　　柱间如他所说的，在第三日的时候，已经能够重新穿戴整齐，去料理之前堆积的一干事务。

　　那些堆积成山的工作，有同其他忍村的冲突，有同几位忍者的约见，那些足够有分量的人都需要柱间一一去交谈，但是在处理这么纷杂的事情中，柱间还是抽空去探望了扉间。

　　扉间同他虽然体质不同，但是多少都是继承仙人肉体力量的人。虽然回到忍村的时候，是需要医疗忍者抢救的重伤濒死，但是靠着查克拉和强大的生命力，现在已经只剩下伤筋动骨的伤势没有恢复。和忙碌的柱间比起来，扉间可以称得上难得清闲，柱间过来的时候，扉间正躺在床上给自己削苹果，他的左腿因为骨头粉碎，这个时候被固定着挂起来，还打着厚重的石膏。

　　他看到柱间推门进来，将刚削好的苹果切了一半，插在刀上递给了柱间。

　　柱间笑着接过来：“多谢。”

　　扉间说道：“辛苦了。”

　　柱间拖着椅子坐下来，说道：“这句话应该是我跟你说才对，如果不是这些天顶你的班，我都不知道会有这么忙碌。”

　　扉间说道：“如今的世界，查克拉的力量可以改变诸国的格局，只有拥有忍村，才是一个国家的立国之本。如今，足够跟木叶抗衡的忍村，不多不少只有五个。兄长，你要知道，如今的时局已经不同了。如今的木叶，和一个小国已经相差无几。”

　　柱间咬着苹果，说道：“我知道。”

　　扉间说道：“所以，木叶需要一个足够强力的火影，他不能被轻易杀掉，他要比任何忍者都更强大……”

　　柱间低着头说：“我知道，你属意的人是我。”

　　扉间说：“你知道就好……这次，不只是尾兽，还有其他人的伏击。我和斑是木叶最出风头的人，你知道的……在不知道的地方，木叶已经成为了其他人的眼中钉。”

　　柱间看着扉间身上的伤，陷入了沉默，说道：“斑失明了。”

　　扉间说：“我知道，所以我不会改变我的想法。”

　　柱间点了点头，说道：“我会尊重你的看法的。但是如今泉奈正在争取……而斑的眼睛也不是没有救治的办法。”他希望扉间听懂自己的言下之意。

　　扉间点了点头，说道：“你没有问田岛，怎么恢复吗？”

　　柱间摇了摇头，而扉间则露出了复杂的眼神，说道：“现在火影的位子还没有底定，兄长……你知道，只要你开口，这个位子就是你的。”

　　柱间吃完了手里的苹果，说道：“扉间，我没有这个信心。对不起，让你失望了。”他看着扉间的神情，转移了话题，说道：“千手香说你恢复的不错，再过些天，你骨头长好了就可以下床了。”

　　扉间说道：“作为兄弟，你就再辛苦一阵吧。”

　　他们将木叶的话题带过，聊了些轻松的事情，柱间看时间差不多了，就站起身告退，至于扉间的打算，他即使是现在都没有考虑过。

　　

　　柱间在扉间的书房里埋头批改着文件的时候，总算能够喘口气的田岛抽空回了一趟村里。失明的斑在基本的伤势诊疗之后，就被他们送回了这里，对于写轮眼的诊治，木叶的大夫始终比不上宇智波的族医。

　　田岛来到时，斑刚喝完药，在药效的帮助下，整个人已经进入了梦乡，而田岛则在审视了一下他的状况之后，和族医一同出了房间。族医是个五十岁的男人，他在田岛的目光下，抹着额头上的汗水。

　　田岛说道：“我知道那个方法，你有多大的把握能够完成？”

　　“这个手术并不困难……田岛大人，您知道，真正珍贵的是第二双万花筒写轮眼。”族医低下头小声说道，“能达到这个程度的族人屈指可数……而且它形成的原因……田岛大人……。”族医的声音戛然而止，他看着田岛眼中的那对万花筒写轮眼，一时说不出话。

　　“我知道它为什么会出现，我生长的年代，可没有现在这么安逸。”田岛压低了声音，又问出了第二个问题，“我还有多长的时间？”他刚说完，就捂着嘴咳嗽一阵，那双万花筒写轮眼在他咳嗽完之后，已经恢复了正常。这就是那个战争年代所留给田岛的东西，除了目睹亲人死去而修炼到极致的眼睛，还有经历过战火后到老时一身的旧伤。

　　族医只觉得额头的汗水越来越多，他慌张的用手擦着汗，说道：“保守估计……三到五年，如果您几乎不动用查克拉，静卧休养，十年也不是没有可能。”

　　田岛听到族医所说，低笑了一声：“不算短了，够我看辉夜长大……成为一个足够强大的忍者。但是……宇智波一族能够等多久？”他提出的第三个问题，族医根本不敢开口，这更像是田岛的自问。泉奈不能担负重任，辉夜还太小，在木叶壮大的同时，宇智波想要成为同千手分庭抗礼的名族，还需要一个足够强势的族长。

　　“我心里已经有数了，今天的说话，你不要告诉任何人。”田岛吩咐了一句，族医急忙点着头。

　　田岛本来要走，可是最终还是转过身，回转到斑的房门前，他打开门看着房间内的人——他的儿子，他的情敌，他眼下最厌恶的人就躺在那里。

　　“你至少要保护宇智波二十年。”田岛冷淡的丢下这句话，将打开到一半的重新关上，之后，他毫不留恋的转身离开。

　　  
　　幕 一三九

　　当夏天又一次来到的木叶的时候，千手扉间已经重新回到了自己的工作位置上，但是和过去不同的是，柱间并没有因此回到宇智波村，而是停留在木叶村，分担着扉间的工作。对此，一开始宇智波一族的族老们颇有微词，可是如今斑眼疾受创，田岛又重新负责起宇智波一族的日常事务，在族长的权威下，一点点不满还不足以改变柱间所做出。眼下，宇智波田岛更出人意料的陪伴着自己的妻子，一同住在了木叶村里。

　　村落间的变化开始产生了，无论是千手亦或是宇智波都更多的将木叶当做是自己的根据地。

　　唯一让人觉得古怪的是，大名委派火影的命令仍旧没有下达，似乎是在拖延着什么。

　　田岛很清楚，那位大名在等待着斑，毕竟宇智波斑是他最初的盟友，在经历过漫长的权衡后，这位没有什么魄力的大名还是保守的选择了斑。斑的眼疾的确成为了变数，但也不至于让人马上放弃希望，世界广大总有方法能够让斑恢复的。

　　如何恢复斑的眼睛，这个问题，同样也是泉奈想知道的，自从他向泉奈许诺过之后，田岛知道泉奈就在等待着。

　　距离他答允的那日，已经过去了一个半月。

　　在这么长的时间之内，斑身体上其他的创伤都已经恢复了，唯独那双眼睛还是无法看见任何东西，写轮眼也无法动用，这点对于斑的打击是沉重的。

　　田岛只抽空看了一次斑，斑一直待在黑暗的房间里，那蛰伏的姿态让田岛感觉到不适。

　　那一天，是夏季的雷雨，外面下着瓢泼大雨。泉奈委婉地跟田岛抱怨自己对斑关心的太少，为了表示对于泉奈意见的重视，他孤身一个人来到了斑停留的医馆。雨水打湿了什么的和服，田岛在医馆的大堂前站了一会后，就来到了斑的房门口，他没有直接推门进去，而是站在门口，但是目盲让斑的耳朵更加聪敏，屋子里的斑站起来，走到房门口，问候他：“父亲来了吗？”

　　“你的耳朵很好。”

　　“毕竟我如今看不见了，所以脚步声、谈话声都更清楚了。”斑在门内冷静地说着。

　　田岛过去从来也想不到，自己的儿子会是这样厚颜无耻的人，用平静的声音隔着门同自己的父亲若无其事的说话——明明做出了那样败德的事情。

　　然后斑打开了门，田岛看到了久违的斑，斑长得并不像他，更像是他的母亲，关于他前妻的记忆，对于此时的田岛来说，已经是相当的久远，连她的面目都是模糊的，只记得是十分温柔贤淑的女子。然而就是她，为他生下了斑这种人，让人难以想象。田岛看着斑消瘦的面颊，更长的头发，和那始终没有卸下的叛逆。

　　“你没有什么想说的吗？”田岛问道。

　　斑像往日那样低下头，说道：“为当初知道柱间流产那时候的失态道歉吗？……父亲，我错了。”斑即使是这样说着，但是那股惹田岛厌恶的气息更沉了，田岛后退一步，后悔答应了泉奈来看斑。

　　“我是要问你有什么打算，当个废物，还是重新接受忍者训练。”田岛压抑着怒气说道。

　　“我不想当一个废物。”斑抬起头，“但是，父亲你为什么还不告诉我，要怎么恢复眼睛呢？”

　　那一天的拜访，就以田岛的一个耳光告终，他狠狠地甩了斑一个耳光，怒气冲冲的走了。之后，无论泉奈说些什么，他都不会再去看斑。

　　那是一头白眼狼，不再值得他付出一点感情和关注。

　　在他还没有布置好一切前，他是不会让斑恢复的。

　　

　　田岛在办完公务之后，回到了位于木叶西区的宇智波街道，在这里聚居着这些年陆陆续续搬来的宇智波们。天空因为暮色而泛着霞光，路面因为晚霞而变得昏黄，连踏着晚霞回家的田岛都在这样的照射下显得十分温暖。他很快到了家门口，却没想到撞见宗族的人从自己的家中走出来，他若无其事的迎面走过去，宗族的人面上露出了尴尬，田岛却还不打算放过他，说道：“那智，你怎么就出来了，不等我回来再叙叙？”

　　宇智波那智就是怕他这样说话，连忙摇了摇头，说：“我只是给几位长老带些话，您千万别在意。”

　　田岛说道：“你们给柱间带话，为什么不经过我呢？还有什么事情是我不该知道的嘛？”

　　那智的神色更尴尬了，面对田岛的逼问，他只能摆摆手，然后说道：“我也不想这样，但是长老委派的任务，我不得不完成……这是他们的态度……。”说完，他就立刻快步离开，而田岛则是看着他绝尘而去的身影冷哼了一声，就回到家里去。

　　开门的人是月见，看到田岛时脸上露出了一点忧色，她快速说道：“今天族老们派人来找柱间大人，柱间大人送完人之后很不开心。”

　　“我知道了，”田岛摆了摆手，穿过走廊去了柱间饭前喜欢待着的休息室，打开门的时候，果然看到柱间坐在桌前，一手拿着酒杯，一手拿着酒壶。正准备喝酒的时候被田岛逮了个正着，柱间笑了笑，然后给田岛也倒了一杯。

　　田岛坐在了柱间的旁边，说道：“今天族老派人来跟你说什么？”

　　柱间惊讶的抬头，说道：“你回来的时候看到他了？”

　　田岛用手指敲了敲桌子，示意柱间不要转移话题，说道：“这个不是重点，他们跟你说什么了？”眼下，族老们最紧张的当然是斑的眼睛，和泉奈、斑不同，族老们中也有人知道要如何救斑的眼睛，但是现在却打算从柱间这方面逼迫起他来，如果他眼前的人不是柱间，田岛都要冷笑出来了。

　　柱间看了一下田岛的脸色，说道：“他们是来跟我说斑眼睛诊治的事情，让我跟你说说，如果有办法的话，就不要拖延了……”柱间说这些话时，心里格外的别扭，即使是他已经不打算再跟斑有任何瓜葛了，可是，现在这件事又重新找上了他。于情于理，如果田岛想要拖延斑的病情诊治，他都应该劝劝田岛，可是……有些话，无论如何他也不想说。

　　田岛说道：“是我的错，他们不敢为难我，于是便跑过来折腾你。”他说着轻轻拍了柱间的肩膀，“我跟泉奈说过，斑的眼睛确实有办法，但是……这件事情没那么容易。”

　　柱间看田岛欲言又止的样子，问道：“到底有什么难处，我可以帮你吗？”

　　田岛看着柱间担忧的样子，翕张了一下嘴唇，但是他没法下决心告诉柱间自己要付出什么。田岛只能握着柱间的手，说道：“我现在不正在筹备吗？你不要担心。”他拿着杯子，同柱间的杯子碰了碰，然后饮下了那一杯酒，明明是带着梅香的清酒，入口却是无比苦涩。田岛不知道该怎么同柱间讲起，治好斑需要另外一双眼睛，也不敢说那双眼睛只可能是自己的，会面对什么样的场景，他根本不敢想象。

　　他能够面对柱间身上发生的种种事情，即便是同斑……那件事情，他也忍耐了下来，但是……他害怕柱间知道他将要付出的代价，如果柱间在他面前掉了眼泪，他或许会改变主意。

　　田岛想把这个话题带过去，就跟柱间说起了木叶不远处的溪水，在夏季雨水丰沛的时候，溪水变成了小河，道旁会盛开着夏季的花，是踏青的好适合。而柱间则望着田岛有些迟疑，他不知道田岛瞒着他什么，却能够感觉到田岛试图在转移他的注意力。但是当田岛不想说出来时，他也不知道该怎么逼问，柱间能做的只有替田岛倒一杯酒水，两个人碰了杯，柱间喝完之后，说道：“你千万不要做什么傻事，他们既然这么郑重其事的通过我这里来同你交谈，想必很不轻松……如果真的很艰难……就让斑……”他说到这里时，已经说不下去，跟斑的过往种种在这个时候让他如鲠在喉。

　　就在柱间纠结的时候，田岛伸手顺了顺他的背，说道：“我做事有分寸，你不要担心……”

　　柱间点了点头，说道：“最好如此。”

　　他们说完这件事后，开始杯对杯的小酌起来，月见为他们送上了下酒菜，田岛在昏黄的烛光下看着柱间恢复身体后丰润起来的脸颊，此时此刻，心头有说不出的眷恋。他拉过柱间的手，就着酒液亲吻上柱间的唇，梅子的味道泛开在他们的唇间，田岛伸出舌头索取着柱间口中的津液，柱间顺从着他的动作，甚至主动探出舌头，同他交缠着，彼此搜刮着柔软的口腔，最后舌尖触碰着。他吮吻着柱间的唇，等到柱间双唇微肿的时候才放开，酒气这个时候涌了上来，他们之间的暧昧气息已经在酒精中发酵，柱间和田岛对视一眼，然后两唇又紧贴在了一起。

　　


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 惊天大转折，狗血预警。

　　幕 一四零

　　田岛替柱间脱了那身阻隔他们的和服，看到柱间露出了小麦色的皮肤和修长结实的身躯，光溜溜的身体因为田岛的注视而泛着红色，柱间嗔怪地看了他一眼，说道：“你还不脱吗？”

　　田岛笑着脱掉了自己的外套，然后将剩下的酒倾倒在柱间的身上，那微微发黄的酒液从柱间的脸上滑落到颈脖、胸膛，梅子的香气泛滥着，田岛推倒了柱间，在那些酒液要滑落到地上前，将它们一一舔舐，酒液流过柱间的胸膛，流到了肚脐，然后冰凉的液体被田岛涂抹到了柱间的乳尖。那小小的乳珠被田岛反复吮吸着，就像是在咂摸着酒的滋味，他的牙齿啃咬着弹性的乳头，将它咬的肿胀泛红，变成一颗小樱桃。另外一边的乳头也如法炮制，在田岛的刺激下，柱间的性器已经半勃起，田岛已经顺势握住了它，他用手指套弄着那里，用拇指摩挲，用指甲轻轻抠弄。距离上一次的欢好已经度过了很长的时间，田岛此时此刻都有些控制不住自己的渴望。

　　柱间伸手揽住了田岛的颈项，在被田岛把玩身体时，他也同样揽着田岛，手指在刺激中划着田岛的背部，让手指痛田岛的发丝纠缠。田岛毛茸茸的脑袋越发向下，柱间只能松开手，但是他尽量打开自己的双腿，将腰高高抬起，让挺翘的性器送到田岛的面前，这样的迎合让田岛很享受，他张口含住了柱间的欲望，用舌头舔过勃起的茎身。柱间喘息着，张口催促道：“快点……进来。”

　　田岛抬眼看了柱间，那张被欲望充满的面孔正眼角泛红地看着他，他伸手抚摸那身后的孔穴，不知什么时候泛滥了起来，就像是早就为了他准备一样。田岛没有再犹豫，直接将自己硬得生疼的欲望塞进了柱间的体内，柔软的后穴迫不及待地吞入了他，柱间呻吟一声，将后臀高抬着，让田岛可以顺利的插入到底部，直到囊袋触碰到柱间的臀肉。下一刻，田岛就开始在柱间的身体里抽送起来，柔软的肠道包裹着他，就像是贪婪的小嘴一样将他的欲望反复绞着。田岛抽了一口气，狠狠的让自己的欲望摩擦着肉壁，湿热的肉壁湿滑的纠缠着他，就像是要勾勒出他欲望的形状一样。

　　柱间躺在地上，在田岛激烈的抽送中抓紧着他散乱在一旁的衣服，田岛看到他沉醉的神情，俯下身，边啃咬着他的胸口，边抽送着，柱间挺着胸膛，爽快到极致的呻吟听起来都带上了泣音。田岛在这样催情的声音下，越发卖力的操弄着越发软和的后穴。那臣服在他性器下的后穴，因为反复的戳刺而媚肉随着他的举动而翻出蔷薇色的肉，那满溢出来的汁液也被带出，将他们身下一块的地方都打湿。而田岛还不能满足于此，他狠狠冲刺着，撞击着柱间的敏感点，让他身下的人在欲望中直接喷溅出白灼的欲液。

　　柱间还尚在余韵中喘息，而田岛还在摇摆着腰身，那湿热的肉壁在他的攻伐下毫无还手之力，柱间在他的操弄下，半软下来的阴茎甩动着，田岛伸手去套弄着，柱间下意识绞紧了后穴，田岛直接送了一股热液灌进了柱间的体内。但是田岛没有停止动作，他直接将柱间翻过了身，让全身软下来的柱间高翘着后臀，那挺翘的臀部在田岛拔出性器时，还流淌着淫糜的液体，那被操弄的红肿的位置可怜兮兮的流着透明的肠液，看上就像是在诱惑人再来几轮。田岛喘了口气，只是用手挤压着柱间的臀肉，变形的臀肉让后穴吐出了含着的精液，而柱间则软着腿呻吟。

　　田岛用拇指按压着那里，问道：“爽吗？”他用指甲刮着红肿的穴口，看着那嘟起来在他指下颤抖的小口。

　　柱间喘息着，将流着汗的脸颊埋在胳膊下，他一开始没有听清田岛在说什么，田岛于是又重复了一遍，柱间说道：“爽死了……快点、再进来。”

　　田岛狠狠拍了一记柱间的后臀，在这样的催促下，再不给点反应几乎不能称之为是个男人。蓄势待发的阴茎贯穿了柱间，因为体位的原因进的更深，柱间几乎是腿软的跪不住，仰赖着田岛托着他。田岛边开始抽送，边拍打着柱间的后臀，每一次的拍击都让柱间在惊吓中紧缩，田岛的性器要狠狠用力，才能挤开那紧窄的肉穴，直入到最深处。柱间在一次次地冲击下，几乎感觉不到后臀被拍击的疼痛，尾椎那里累积的快感让他两腿发麻，只要田岛用性器狠狠撞着他的敏感点，那一瞬间在大脑炸开的快感让他根本没办法停止呻吟。

　　“田岛……田岛……好厉害，我、我还要。”柱间断断续续的说着羞耻的话语，那颤抖的声音听起来既淫荡又羞涩，田岛只觉得心口痒痒，便索性让柱间侧过神，然后他跪在柱间的两腿之间，狠狠的插入到肉穴之中。这个时候，柱间就没办法隐藏他的表情，尽管他用手掩住了半张脸，可是那微张的唇，微微上翘着，好像是在笑着，可是发出的声音又带着哭腔，矛盾中又透着诱惑。田岛没有忍住，俯下身就拨开了柱间的手，亲吻着柱间的嘴唇，然后将柱间的腿高抬起，压在自己的肩头，侧面操弄着柱间的后穴。

　　被当作性器官使用的后穴在这个时候已经泛滥成灾，那黏腻的液体在一次次地进出后，满溢出来的体液将柱间的后臀、会阴、大腿都变得湿漉漉的，只要一个冲刺，就能听到液体被挤压的淫靡声响。

　　“你……你真是……”田岛低声赞叹着，然后狠狠抽插着，他同柱间耳鬓厮磨，用唇亲吻着柱间的耳肉，含住那里舔舐，柱间在他的攻势下几乎毫无还手之力，只能任由他摆弄着身体，全心享受着性爱的刺激。因为田岛没有触碰他急需抚慰的乳珠，柱间已经伸手自己拧动着那里。田岛看着这样的举动，狠狠咬着柱间的颈脖，说道：“那里是我的……”

　　“都是你的……”柱间迎合着田岛的话语，然后听到他回答的田岛，搂着他的腰开始操弄起来。

　　“喜欢吗？”田岛粗鲁的问道。

　　“好……好喜欢。用力……抱我。”柱间断断续续的说着，带着哭音的声音说明他已经要承受不住田岛的攻势，可是田岛还是没有放开他，等到欲望再一次喷溅出来的时候，田岛覆在柱间身上，舔吻着他肌肉上沁出的汗水。柱间敞开着自己的腿，让田岛和自己几乎没有阻隔的紧贴在一起，男性的麝香味道包裹着他们，混合着之前的酒液，变成了让人血脉贲张的气息。

　　“真是贪吃……”田岛低笑着，边用手搅着柱间滑腻的后穴，边亲吻着柱间。

　　作为回应，柱间舔吻着田岛微带着胡渣的下巴，又到了喉结的位置，他就像索吻似的用着自己灵巧的舌头，描摹着田岛喉结的样子。只是被这样吮吸着，田岛就觉得心里像被猫抓一样，再一次硬挺起来的欲望迫不及待地贯穿了柱间，柱间的腿由着他大开着，将膝盖直压到了胸口，让田岛可以直接插入高翘着的后穴。

　　“柱间、柱间……”田岛低声唤着柱间的名字，他此时心中觉得无限柔软，当最开始的激情发泄完了之后，此时他的动作要柔和许多，阴茎缓慢的贯穿着柱间，一次次操着已经被操开的后穴。柱间搂着他的颈脖，亲吻着他的脸颊，他微微睁开那双眼睛，湿润的眼角都是欲望的眼泪，田岛同柱间紧贴了双唇，又一次索取着对方口中的津液。他边抽插边亲吻着，空白的大脑再也记不起那些不愉快的事情，此时此刻他的全副心神都在这样诱人的柱间怀中。

　　他沉迷那欲望的入口，沉迷柱间被汗水沁润的皮肤，沉迷那光滑的柔软皮肤，喜欢柱间呻吟着喊着他的名字。

　　他的动作越发的温柔，柱间几乎要沉醉在他的臂弯中，后穴在这样缓慢的抽插下，不知道被操干了多久，柱间只觉得自己两腿像踩在了棉花上，提不起劲，任由着田岛在他的身体中驰骋。

　　一夜很快就这样的过去，在休息室享受了一整晚的两个人，田岛在柱间的身体里射出了囊袋里积蓄的精液，而柱间的小腹则因为被灌入太多的体液而微微涨着。在柱间站起来时，在肌肉的压迫下，那流淌下的液体看起来格外淫靡，田岛帮红着脸的柱间擦拭，却忍不住在柱间的大腿上亲了一口。

　　“你……你在干什么呢？”柱间红了脸，而田岛则有些坏的笑着。

　　而穿好衣服时，看到一片狼藉的房间，两人都难得的觉得对不起月见。

　　“真是辛苦她了啊……”

　　“也不知道要怪谁！”柱间说道。

　　他们洗净了身躯，回到了起居室内，被子早已经被铺好，看来是细心的月见的手臂，柱间和田岛躺进去，哪怕洗干净了身体，可是只是被田岛揽着胳膊，都让柱间敏感的身体微微缠着。两人之间，好像只要抽抽鼻子，就能闻到那股子的暧昧。

　　柱间和田岛花了点时间平复着欢好后的兴奋，柱间靠着田岛说：“我只要这样就好了……”

　　“我知道了……”田岛顺着柱间的头发，然后被柱间捉到，在他手指上亲了一口。

　　“所以，千万不要瞒着我……我会伤心，会难过，会担心你……”柱间小声嘟囔了一句。在说这句时，他像是摆脱了这大半年的阴郁，让田岛恍惚间又看到那个在自己一开始生病时，守护在自己身边的柱间，他心中的酸涩泛开，却最终什么也没说。

　　他只是亲吻着柱间的额头，等待困倦让他们沉入梦乡。

　　

　　幕 一四一

　　盛夏在蝉的喧闹叫声中来到，在太阳的热力下，似乎人的情绪也变成了锅上的沸水，不时就要爆发一下。

田岛越发感觉到来自族老的压力，他们不仅仅是打算让柱间说动他，泉奈在他人言语的撩拨下，似乎也忍耐不住，终于在一次任务结束后找到他。

想要询问他的泉奈看起来有些踟蹰——于情于理，他也不该这样催促自己的父亲。可是想到失明的兄长是怎样孤独无助地生活在那间宅院里，泉奈也终于心里升起一股勇气，同田岛开口：“父亲，我想同你聊一下兄长的事情。”

　　田岛反问他：“你兄长的情况如何？”他看着自己次子，泉奈已经不再是那个跟在斑后面的小男孩了，有了男人的棱角。他显然担心斑的情况有变数，跟他说话时的神情紧绷着，就像是在克制忍耐着过激的情绪。田岛对于他的态度觉得不满，可是理智又在跟他谈起道理：泉奈他什么都不知道，他不知道斑做了什么。

泉奈因为田岛的问话而心中隐痛。什么时候开始，父亲说起兄长就是这样的不耐。他最后一次见到斑是在两天前，斑是摸索着墙壁走来替他开门的，那张脸看起来是那样的憔悴，但是在他询问的时候，仍旧倔强地认为自己的情况还好，让他这个做弟弟的心中很不是滋味。他忍耐着心里的不解和愤懑，深呼吸一口气，才说道：“兄长，他真的没办法自行康复。因为眼睛，他的实力已经大打折扣了……”

　　“我要听的是，在这两个月里，他也没有闲下来，每日都在做训练。”田岛淡淡的说，“这才是我要看到的，如果你兄长只是瞎了两个月，就成了一个废物，就是给了他一双眼睛，也是扶不起的烂泥。”

　　“父亲，不要这样说兄长！”泉奈抬起头认真地说道。

　　田岛冷冰冰的笑了，他看着自己的次子，忽然说道：“泉奈，你喜欢柱间和辉夜吗？”

　　泉奈只是听到“喜欢柱间”四个字就觉得自己的呼吸都要在这个时候暂停，就在他即将失态的时候，辉夜的名字及时拉回了他的理智，他就像反应不过来似的疑问一声，然后慢慢地说道：“我……我很佩服柱间，也不讨厌辉夜。”

　　田岛喝了口茶，觉察到泉奈的用词十分谨慎，但是也的的确确都是大实话。

　　泉奈不讨厌辉夜，但是如果要说喜欢，也谈不上。这些，田岛都可以理解，这个答案比“喜欢辉夜”更让他放心。毕竟，泉奈没有说谎。

　　田岛站起来，他拍了一下泉奈的肩膀，然后走到窗户边，从这里望去，能够看到庭院的漂亮景致。每一处对于田岛来说，都代表着甜蜜的回忆。田岛珍惜地注视着外面，之后他也许再也没有机会同柱间、辉夜在这样的景致下说些家常话了。他突来的沉默让身后的泉奈心中有些不安，但好在田岛没一会就开口道：“我答应你的事情一定会办到，但是……你也要答应我，保护辉夜。”

　　泉奈猛地站起来，田岛话中有话，仿佛是在交代着什么，泉奈急切地说道：“父亲，您在说什么？”

　　田岛这个时候转过身，说道：“能够治疗万花筒写轮眼的，也只有万花筒写轮眼，用一双完好的眼睛给斑换上，他也就恢复了。”

　　“那眼睛的来源……”泉奈立刻噤声，他明白田岛那句话的意思，也忽然意识到自己现在是在做什么，他立刻朝着田岛的位置跪下，说道：“父亲，我不知道会是这样的方法……我……”

　　“你不用再说了，你们有你们的道理，所以……你明白我说的话吗？保护辉夜。”田岛走过去，用手将泉奈从地上拽起来，“因为，我没有办法再保护他了。”

　　“兄长他……父亲，您对兄长的误解太大了……”泉奈因为田岛对斑的不信任而试图辩解着，可是当看到田岛用那双万花筒写轮眼紧盯着他时，泉奈再也说不出话了，他同田岛对视着，没有一点退缩：“父亲，我答应您，我会保护辉夜。”

　　“斑的手术，我会尽快安排的。”田岛说道，“这件事情，先不要告诉柱间。”

　　泉奈听到那两个字，感觉到心口就像是针扎一样，他鬼使神差地问了一句：“您让我保护辉夜，那柱间……他呢？”

　　田岛低声的说：“他只要没有后顾之忧，没有人可以束缚他。”

　　泉奈就像是被这句话烫了一样，他低下头，说道：“我知道了，父亲。”

　　

　　田岛要诊治斑的消息不胫而走，斑所居住的小屋又门庭喧闹了起来，他的部下没有忘记他，一听到这个好消息就登门拜访，连族老也派人送来了礼物，但是几乎是所有人都不约而同地问着：究竟是什么时候？

　　尽快？几天之内叫做尽快？

　　这变成了所有人都渴望知道，并且不断催促田岛的事情，至于要怎么医治，还是没有人知道是用什么方法。

　　眼睛能够恢复这件事情，让斑的精神好了许多，他知道族老和泉奈势必在这其中做出了许多努力，才能从田岛那里换得这个结果。对于他的父亲，他早已失去了过去的敬意，那个从前敬仰父亲的斑遥远的就像是一个梦，唯一残留下来的，是一丝畏惧。

　　他畏惧田岛，哪怕田岛老迈了、病重了，斑也依旧含有一丝畏惧。

　　他的父亲是一名心思足够缜密的忍者，当他认真去对待敌人的时候，你永远不知道他会埋有什么后手。因为这一丝畏惧，在听到宅子外传来的脚步声之后，斑立刻提起了警惕。

　　然后，他就听到有人叩响了自己门，斑靠着对声音的判断摸索着打开门，他后退了一步，说道：“父亲，你来了。”

　　“我来了，日期敲定了。但是，我有些事情要跟你谈。”田岛简短的说了一句话，斑的心一下子提了起来，他恭敬地说道：“父亲，请进屋，您有什么事情要跟我谈？”

　　他们走进了房间，来到会客的小房间。房间的布置和从前已经完全不同，为了适应眼睛的变化，斑不得不让自己习惯生活中种种的不方便——那些事情对他来说，曾经轻而易举。经过两个月的磨合，他的动作如今都有了章法，能够替田岛准备上一杯热茶。这样的天分和心力，的确值得族老、泉奈为他费尽心思。

　　田岛观察着斑的动作，等到斑坐下之后，说道：“我要你答应我，成为族长之后，要善待辉夜。”

斑停顿了一下，说道：“您说什么？”斑意识到田岛话语中的含义，“成为族长，那不是……”

不是很久以后的事情吗？但是，斑聪明的将自己剩下的疑问咽下。

　　“我还没有说完，你要完全遵照我的遗嘱去办，否则，我怎么放心把我的眼睛给你。”田岛看着斑，缓缓地说出这句话，因为斑无法看见，所以他看不到此时田岛脸上露出了微笑，“你以为，我会用怎样的方法来医治你的眼睛？”

　　斑猛地站了起来，在这个时候，他再也不伪装自己的态度，怒气冲冲的道：“我不要！我不要你的眼睛！”

　　斑冲着田岛吼出这句话，心里却是一阵阵后怕：如果……他换上了田岛的眼睛，那么柱间就再也不会原谅他了。

　　田岛按捺的脾气也随着斑的咆哮被引动，他冷笑道：“这不是你要求的嘛？族老那边，泉奈那边，没有你的意思吗？临到头，你不要了？”

　　斑伸手将桌面上的茶杯挥在地上，说道：“你什么都知道，看到我作茧自缚你很开心吗？”他看着田岛的方向，那双已经盲目的眼睛此时都像要喷出火来，“我不会让你这么做的，我不会让柱间恨我的。”斑的心在这个时候狠狠地抽紧，可是再下一刻，他就被田岛揪住了领子，狠狠的一耳光抽打在脸上。

　　“你，不配喊他的名字。”田岛冷冰冰的说道，他这一耳光打得斑在他面前站不稳，但是因为被他狠抓着衣襟，斑才没摔在地上，“你也没资格拒绝。”

　　说完，田岛又在斑的脸上打了一耳光。

　　斑歪着头，朝地上吐了一口血，说道：“明明是我先的……我那么早认识了他，柱间……他分明也是喜欢我的！”

　　“畜生。”田岛咬着牙吐着词，哪怕掌掴的手已经发麻了，他还是接着一耳光打了下去，“他已经是你的继母，你也敢肖想他。你让他多痛苦，你知道吗？自私自我的畜生……他是你的继母，跟我生了你的亲弟弟，你到底对得起谁？”

　　“你对得起一次次原谅你的我吗？！”

　　“你对得起真心拿你当朋友的柱间吗？！”

　　“你对得起全心全意信赖你的泉奈吗？！”

　　田岛一句一句的质问着，一次又一次的抽在斑的脸上，他过往积压的怒气此时一口气爆发出来，他用手拽着已经被他抽打着眼前发黑的斑，将他拉到自己的面前，看着他那双眼睛流下来的血泪，血和眼泪流淌在田岛的手上。田岛脸颊抽搐了一下，然后将斑丢在了地上，说道：“现在，正好，你做个了结吧。”

　　“我，不要你的眼睛。”斑含糊着说着，他支撑起身体，用那张混合着血和掌痕的脸瞪视着田岛，“我不能让柱间恨我……我已经失去了我和柱间的孩子，我不能再失去他。我不能。”

他还敢提孩子！

田岛一瞬间被怒火冲昏了头脑，他一把拽起斑，挥舞着自己的拳头打了过去。斑却直接用手格挡着田岛的拳头，他两眼无神地看着田岛，说道：“我是不会放弃他的。”

　　田岛说道：“畜生。”

　　斑却说道：“你骂我什么都好，畜生、禽兽都可以，但是我爱柱间。我爱他。”

　　下一刻，田岛的拳头就砸了下来，斑用手格挡，甚至试图还手，却因为眼睛看不见而错过了田岛。

　　田岛毫不客气地用膝盖往斑的肚子顶了一记，说道：“这件事情，不是你能够做主的。你必须换上眼睛，成为宇智波一族的族长，你可以对不起我，但是你不能对不起宇智波一族……”

　　斑在田岛的攻击下弓着身子，田岛压根没有约束力气，这一记膝击将斑整个人打倒在地，他只能强忍着痛楚，听到田岛继续说道：“这个眼睛，你求了两个月，我给你，你没有变卦的余地。”

　　“是……你使诈。”斑咬牙切齿说道，“你如果一开始说出这句话，我根本不会要。让泉奈成为族长好了……我不要，我要瞎着，至少柱间……”

　　田岛一巴掌打在他的脸上，说道：“不准喊他的名字！”

　　斑此时几乎没有反手之力，在愤怒被压制之后，恐惧从他心底涌出，他就像是又回到了被柱间拒绝的那个晚上，他喃喃说道：“我不要你的眼睛，我用命给柱间赔罪，他一定会原谅我的。”

　　“宇智波斑，你就没有一点心吗？”田岛在他的耳边大吼道，“柱间、柱间、柱间。你想到你姓什么了吗？”

　　斑在一瞬间被田岛的话噎住，他下意识捂住自己的眼睛，仿佛这样就能够阻止那声“宇智波斑”在他脑中回响。

　　“你他妈的姓宇智波，你这条命，是宇智波一族的。不是我田岛的。”田岛拽着斑的领子说道，“眼睛，是你的，宇智波一族也是你的，你要为了宇智波一族活二十年。这是你欠我的。”

　　“我不欠……”斑下意识反驳，却被田岛一巴掌逼了回去，哪怕脸上已经肿得发麻，这一巴掌还是让他的脸火燎似的疼，田岛的话比耳光更重，狠狠地抽在他心上。

　　“可怜虫，你这样一幅狼狈的样子，柱间一辈子都看不上你。”田岛轻蔑的说着。

　　这句话，斑根本没有办法反驳，是的，柱间看不上他。斑根本压抑不住内心涌出的悲伤，他用手捂住脸孔，在地上咬紧牙关，那如同潮水一样的悲伤几乎将他吞没，他根本没有办法应付田岛这句犀利的话。看到斑这样颓丧的样子，田岛站起身，说道：“我什么都知道，如果你不是我儿子，不是宇智波未来的希望，你已经死了。宇智波养了你三十年，你摸着你的心口，问问你自己：你要不要这对眼睛……”

　　说完这句话，他根本不给斑再说话的机会，大步走了出去，他将门狠狠的关上，不打算让任何人看到未来族长此时的狼狈。

　　而斑，他躺在地上，就在田岛进门前，他还觉得自己胜券在握，可是此时他已经输的一败涂地。

　　他只能接受那一对眼睛，只能接受宇智波一族，没有第二条路走。

不然，他连可怜虫都不是。

　　幕 一四二

宇智波辉夜从那一天起，就不再喜欢夏天。

　　夏日的宇智波宅，连挺拔的树木都让烈日晒得恹恹的模样，辉夜交完任务回到家里，因为他的父亲事先交代过，今天有重要的事情要宣布。

　　是什么事情？

　　他在心里打了个问号，搜刮了最近发生的大事，他后知后觉的想到了斑的眼睛。大概是要说怎么医治斑的眼睛吧。对于这个曾经救了自己的兄长，辉夜也的确为他开心，毕竟……忍者假如没有一双眼睛，要怎么去执行任务呢？

　　虽然不明白父亲为什么要这样郑重其事，但是辉夜还是提前回到了家里，不过即使这样，他也还是最后一个到家的人。

　　替他开门的月见小声对他说：“小少爷，大家都在等你呢。”

　　辉夜只觉得脸热，哪怕已经提前了，可是让这么多大人等着自己，多多少少说不过去。

　　他赶紧脱了鞋朝前厅跑了过去，等到靠近前厅的时候才放缓步子，然后打开门，看着一个个落在自己身上的目光，辉夜有些不好意思的抓抓头，说道：“抱歉，我来晚了。”

　　“还没到时间，快坐下吧。”柱间说道，以往他都是和田岛坐在主位上的，但是现在他坐到了左下手的位置，辉夜看了看，按照自己的年纪坐在了最角落的位置。

　　辉夜来到之后，一刻的时间很快就过去了。前厅的门再度被拉开，进来的人是宇智波一族的族医，他先进来后，其次才是田岛。田岛坐上了主位，他的目光逡巡一番，除了斑在休养之外，家里的人都坐在房间内，他点了点头，说道：“我今天是要说清楚医治斑眼睛的事情，你们或许会觉得我过于郑重其事，但是有这个必要。”知晓根底的泉奈低下了头，他紧握着自己的拳头，因为田岛即将说出的事情而格外紧张。他的余光偷偷瞟着柱间，现在的柱间还什么都不知情，因为泉奈遵循着和田岛的原地，没有走漏这个消息。

　　族医在这个时候开口道：“田岛大人决定医治斑的眼睛，但是这件事情非同小可，因为想要医治万花筒写轮眼，需要的是另外一双万花筒写轮眼……所以，田岛大人将会把自己的眼睛给斑。田岛大人作为家长，想在今天将此事说明，并且做下安排。请诸位听田岛大人的吩咐吧。”

　　在说完这些后，族医朝着其他人跪正鞠了一躬，然后如释重负地走了出去。他根本不敢看向千手柱间，一瞬间变了脸色的千手族长让他从心底感到畏惧。

　　族医才走出去，柱间面前的桌子就被掀翻了，坐在他旁边的泉奈下意识伸手去拉住柱间，但是柱间狠狠一甩手，泉奈就被甩在了墙壁上。这巨大的声响让整个人都傻了的辉夜很快回神，他看着怒气冲冲的柱间一个健步跨到了父亲的面前，拽着父亲的衣领，即使因为柱间背对着自己，辉夜都能感受到柱间此时的悲伤、愤怒。

　　“宇智波田岛！你怎么可以擅自做这样的决定，你有考虑过我吗？你有吗？”柱间朝着田岛吼道，对于柱间盛怒之下的举措，田岛没有一点反抗，反倒是反应过来的泉奈和水峪上前拉住了柱间。

　　水峪说道：“柱间大人，您快放开……田岛大人，只能如此……您冷静一点。”而泉奈也伸手拉住了柱间另一边，完全失态的柱间即使这样，也没有将关注分给旁边的两人，而是瞪着眼睛看着田岛，他的眼睛泛着红色，而田岛没有给他答复。

　　“你们放开我。这是我和田岛之间的事情，你们给我放手！”

　　柱间边说着，边用着蛮力将一旁的人甩开，在这个时候，他才完全显露出作为忍者的可怕之处，等闲人根本没有办法近他的身，他拽着田岛的衣领，田岛沉默的姿态比什么都更要伤他的心。

　　看到父母两个人的对峙，被悲伤吞没的辉夜才回过神。他从未想过父亲会有离开的那一天，鼻酸一下子涌了上来，那股悲伤只能借着哭泣来宣泄，柱间和田岛立刻听到了辉夜的哭声，田岛闭上眼睛，说道：“这是我作为父亲和族长应该做的，请你们平静接受这个消息吧。”

　　得到了田岛这样的答复，柱间就像是力气被抽空了一样，连拽着田岛衣襟的手都在颤抖着，他无力地靠在田岛的身上，将脸孔埋在他的肩头，压抑的哭出了声，田岛伸手拍着他背，只觉得心如刀割。水峪在此时能做的，只有走过去将辉夜揽住，辉夜紧咬着下唇，将水峪推开了些，哽咽着说：“我已经长大了。”

　　他看着被田岛抱着的柱间，记忆中无比强大的母亲从来没有像现在这么脆弱过，田岛安抚了柱间一会，最后叹了口气：“今天就到这里为止吧，手术会在三天后。我是一个旧疾难愈的人，与其苟延残喘，不如为宇智波一族做一件更重要的事情。”

泉奈静静看着眼前的一切。作为这件事情的促成者，这样的场景让他满心的悔恨，然而一切都无法挽回了。他既是田岛的儿子，也是斑的弟弟，眼下他能做到的，也只有尽自己的努力，将这件事情尽量体面的完成。

他走了过来，小声跟辉夜说道：“辉夜，让父亲单独跟你母亲相处一会吧。”

　　辉夜看了一眼相拥的两人，尽管满心不舍，还是点了点头。

　　他跟着泉奈、水峪出了门，泉奈有其他的事情要去忙碌，而水峪则担忧地陪着他，可是即便是有人这样贴心地照顾着，辉夜仍旧觉得心中的悲伤无法抑止。

　　

　　接下来的三天，辉夜浑浑噩噩地不知道自己在做些什么。

　　他夜里没办法睡着，只要想到自己最敬爱的父亲马上就要失去一双眼睛，他就觉得心里十分难受，写轮眼是宇智波一族精气神所在，本就身体虚弱的田岛，经过这一次也不知道会怎么样。他反复地在床榻上翻着身，却都是让眼泪浸湿了枕头，等到他哭得累了，才能在疲倦下合眼。

　　他没有梦，等到天亮的时候，睁眼时的感觉就像是没有睡过。

　　月见十分心疼他，会抱着他小声的哭泣着。

　　而柱间，辉夜已经两天没有看到他出房间了。

　　柱间一定比他更伤心……这件事是毋庸置疑的。

　　

　　夜里的池塘，青蛙鼓噪的叫着，辉夜仍旧没有办法入睡。

　　这是第三个夜晚，明天的早上，他的父亲就要失去眼睛了。两天的时间过去，这件事情仍旧让人没有办法接受，而随着时间的越发的逼近，辉夜的心里甚至有一丝对斑的怨恨，倘若不是为了医治兄长，他的父亲或许就不用献出那双眼睛了。为什么斑可以心安理得的用着父亲的眼睛呢，他的心不会感到痛苦吗？

　　辉夜心中掠过种种想法，他抱膝坐在自己的床铺上，看着窗外的明月。随着月的偏移，明天越来越近，倘若可以……真希望天狗能够出现，将这样无情的月亮吞入到肚子里，那样明天就不会来临。

　　就在辉夜胡思乱想之际，他的房门被静静的拉开，那细微的声响让辉夜身体一震，然后走进来的田岛看着他已经哭肿的眼睛。

　　“辉夜，还好吗？”田岛将门关上，走过去到辉夜的床前，伸手抚摸着辉夜的头，“很抱歉，我现在才来看你。”

　　辉夜想要说话，却被一股涌上胸口的酸涩堵住，先前以为流干的眼泪又再度泛滥起来。他抱着田岛，小声的哭了一场，田岛只能顺着他的背，等待辉夜情绪平复。

　　辉夜抽着鼻子，说道：“柱间、柱间他没事了吗？”

　　田岛轻叹了口气，说道：“我让他睡着了，明天他会晚点起来。”

　　辉夜忍住那股酸涩的感觉，哽咽着说：“父亲，您不会有事吧……”

　　田岛复杂地看了一眼，说道：“辉夜，从明天起，你就不能像现在这样随意哭泣了，你要坚强，要快快长大，替我保护柱间。”辉夜用手捂住自己的嘴，不想让哭声打断田岛的话，“除了柱间和月见，谁的话都不要相信……即使是你的兄弟，也是同样的。”

　　田岛如此说着，然后抱住了辉夜，辉夜在田岛的衣服上抹着眼泪，等重新站直身体之后，感觉到田岛温暖的手指落在自己的眉心。

　　“作为父亲，我给你的实在太少了。”

　　辉夜在听到这句时，只觉得眉心前所未有的疼痛着，有什么东西正试图钻进他的脑子里，他因为剧烈的疼痛蜷曲着身体，感觉到意识也要随之被抽离出去，他唯一能做的，只有尽自己最后的气力拉住田岛的衣服。

　　父亲，明天不要去……

　　他望着视线中渐渐模糊的田岛，想要在剧痛中保持自己的精神，可是他毕竟也只是个孩子，同成年人的力量相差太大，最终辉夜还是软倒在了田岛的怀里。

　　而将瞳力给了辉夜的田岛，此时就像是苍老了十岁，他的眉宇间只留下了疲累。他把辉夜放回被子里，替他掖好被角，然后坐在一旁等待着体力的恢复。

　　他望着昏过去的辉夜，想到了这两天一直同自己争吵、哭泣的柱间，对于他们的悲伤，他实在无能为力，他唯一能做到的，也只是让他们不至于在醒着的时候面对自己明天的手术。

　　窗外的月渐渐的下落，田岛此时总算能够站起来，可是他的背已经不再挺直。

　　他将房间的门打开，窗外的风吹入了房间，从房门处又跑了出去，可是即便这样也带不走一室的悲伤。

　　

　　幕 一四三

　　柱间从睡梦中醒来，外面的天还是敞亮着，他的头疼得厉害，连眼睛都是酸涩的。

　　夏季的天格外的闷热，即使只穿着单衣还是被汗水浸湿了衣服，在这样难受又狼狈的状态下，柱间坐直了身体，下意识看了周遭。空荡荡只有他一个人的房间，在枝头蝉鸣的聒噪里，他一时间觉得无比孤独。

　　记忆最后一刻，是田岛对他露出微笑，他倒了下去，田岛说道：“柱间，对不起……”

　　柱间用手捂住脸，可是这两天他已经哭干了眼泪，这个时候眼睛只是疼得厉害，却怎么样也挤不出一点眼泪。柱间从被子里起身，他直接拉开了房门，穿着单衣走在宇智波宅邸内，走廊上没有一个人，他从后院跑到了前院，最后在前厅的位置碰上了一脸受到惊吓的玲子。

　　“现在是什么时候？”柱间看着她问道。

　　玲子被他现在的样子吓着了，战战兢兢地说：“柱间大人……现在已经是下午了，田岛大人几个时辰前就离开了。”

　　“家里的人都去哪里了？”柱间问道。

　　“他们……去接田岛大人和斑少爷了。”玲子说道，“应该就快回来了，您快回去换身衣服吧。”

　　柱间在原地站了一会，说道：“……是，你说的没错，我也只能去换身衣服。”

　　他浑浑噩噩地走了回去，替自己换了一身整齐的衣服，他坐在房间里，等待着纷杂的脚步声把田岛带来。那是他这三天一直都在担惊受怕的，然而无论如何都只能接受现实，即使是他大发雷霆，质问着田岛为什么要这样做，都是于事无补的。田岛从一开始，就已经这样选择了，不给他任何补救的机会。

　　柱间在这两日绝望的意识到这点，田岛已经接受了一切结果，并且也强迫他接受这样的结果。

　　门外在此时响起了脚步声，门被猛地掀开，一副担架抬了进来，柱间在过去的许多年里受过许多伤，看过许多死亡，却是第一次畏惧这样的一副担架，他被跟着赶来的水户请到一帮，看到月见麻利的将床铺好，然后让担架上的田岛躺在床铺上。透过一层两层的人墙，柱间看到了眼睛上缠着纱布的田岛，在该有眼睛的那个地方，白色纱布是干瘪的，然后渗出一点血的痕迹。

　　柱间在这个时候，几乎不能呼吸，就像是有人扼住了他的喉咙，榨干他胸肺间的每一点空气。

　　“柱间、柱间！”水户看到他失魂落魄的样子，摇晃着他，“振作点，田岛……情况不算太坏，你得照顾他，你得照顾他！你知道吗！”

　　这句话拉回了柱间的魂魄，他麻木的点了点头，看着潮水一样多的人像退潮一般的离去，最后只有月见坐在他的对面。月见说道：“柱间大人，您有什么需要的吗？”

　　柱间停顿了一会，说道：“是打了麻药吗？”

　　“是的，大夫说估计待会田岛大人才能醒，我得去煮止疼药。”月见回答道。

　　“你忙去吧，这里有我。”柱间说道。

　　月见走了出去，柱间伸手握住田岛被子下的手，然后他的身体颤抖了一下，因为田岛的手真凉啊。

　　柱间用自己的两手覆上去，想用自己的温度让田岛能够温暖些，他心里有一百句一千句的话想要骂田岛，骂他自私、骂他冷漠、骂他罔顾家人的感受，可是当田岛毫无还手之力躺在他面前时，那些字句都烟消云散。他一句话都不想说，只希望田岛能够醒过来。

　　也不知道坐了多久，反正柱间的腿已经麻木了，而田岛有了苏醒的迹象。醒过来的田岛动了动他的手指，那点细微的变化让柱间看在了眼里，他注视着田岛，看着渐渐苏醒过来的人因为痛苦而蹙起了眉头。柱间握着田岛的手，感受到来自他回握的力度，那微弱的感觉让柱间的心里又恢复了波澜。

　　他没有说话，等待着田岛同他说些什么。

　　而田岛等待了一会，忽然说道：“有水吗？”

　　柱间愣了一会，说道：“有，你等着我去拿。”

　　他来到几案前，给田岛倒了杯茶，他端着有些凉了的茶水扶起田岛，还在麻醉里的田岛靠着柱间的肩膀，有些艰难的吞咽掉那些水。柱间心里难受，说道：“是不是很疼……”

　　田岛说道：“也不是很疼……就是，不太习惯。”

　　柱间抱紧了他，不知道是该骂他还是该心疼他，他简直拿田岛没有办法。恰好，这时月见打破了他们此时的尴尬，月见带着汤药过来，敲响了门，柱间醒过神来，将田岛安置好，说道：“进来吧。”

　　接下来，就是照着过去那样，给田岛喂汤药。而等月见走了，柱间看着碗里一点点见底的药，又看看田岛因为苦涩而皱起的眉头，忽然问：“你就没有什么药跟我说的吗？”

　　田岛沉默了一下，说道：“这是我作为族长应尽的义务。”

　　柱间说道：“我恨他。”当三个字从他口里脱口而出的时候，柱间自己都愣神了一下，他心里空落落的，就像是凭空被人剜去一块。过去的种种在这个时候，仿佛真的烟消云散，他恨斑。

　　田岛对于这句话，没有发表任何意见，他只是握住了柱间的手，说：“我们说些别的吧。现在我什么都看不见了，都不知道少了你可怎么办。”

　　柱间说道：“我就在这里，哪里也不去。”

　　

　　于是，接下来的日子里，柱间再也没有回到木叶，而是整日待在田岛的房间里。每天醒过来，同田岛说说话，照顾田岛起居，帮着田岛适应黑暗的世界，至于另外一个换了眼睛的人，好像再也没有出现在他的世界里。

　　然而，瞳力让渡他人的田岛很快又出了新的问题。

　　那些时不时复发的旧伤一股脑来拜访他，好好的一个人，就这样没日没夜的病了起来，病情来得十分汹涌，几乎让人措手不及，以至于柱间恍惚间想起陪着盲目的田岛在院子里散步，就像是田岛重病前的回光返照一样。

　　宇智波家的族医几乎是天天来到这个宅子里报道，他在给田岛诊治的时候，都要顶着柱间的压力，应付着柱间对他的质问。

　　柱间问他，为什么田岛病的这么厉害？那些旧伤难道不是跟过去差不多吗？病上几天，吃些药就能压下去，实在不行的话，平日里多注意一些，难道不可以吗？

　　族医只觉得有口难言，他既不敢说是因为田岛的瞳力被抽走了，也不敢说田岛的旧伤本来也就活上几年，如今底子都被抽干了，当然再也挺不住这样的伤势。但是这些话，他一句都不能说，田岛嘱咐着他，关于瞳力的事一点都不能说，于是族医也只能把苦水往肚子里咽。

　　他强顶着柱间的压力，看着柱间随着田岛一起越发的憔悴起来。

　　明明是最热的盛夏，却不能用冰块让房间里凉起来，在火炉似的环境里，浓重的药味弥漫着。也只有在夜晚的时候，热度才能让人觉得好受些，可是因为夜间阴气重，田岛多数的时间都是在咳嗽。喝了多少止咳的药水都止不了的咳嗽，一声又一声，在凄清的夜里就像是阎罗敲响的催命钟声，柱间起初听得十分难受，久而久之甚至麻木了起来。

　　这一夜，田岛又是刚咳嗽完，苍白的脸孔因为咳嗽这种耗费体力的事情而泛红，田岛的嗓子里甚至泛出了血的味道。柱间拿了水给他漱口，吐在盆子里的时候确实带着血丝。

　　然后，田岛用沙哑的嗓子问道：“柱间，你怎么不说话了？”

　　柱间张了张嘴，他不知道自己该说些什么，可是田岛问了他，他怎么都要回答：“我觉得心里难受，可是说出来……会更难受吧。”

　　“没事的。”田岛伸手握住了他，只是连他都觉得这句话特别的苍白。

　　“真的会没事吗？你能跟我保证吗？”柱间颤抖着声音问他，这些天，他一直都在忍耐着，“你之前向我保证，说不会瞒着我，不会做傻事，你是怎么对我的？”

　　“我也希望能够对你言而有信，只是……太难了。”田岛说道。

　　“那就不要再让我说些什么了，你知道我有多难受吗？”柱间握住了田岛的手，“我们做了这么久的夫妻，你第一次这样子，没日没夜的咳嗽，身上的旧患怎么都好不起来，就连你自己都是听之任之的样子。你不能这么对我……”

　　“我……”田岛被柱间堵得哑口无言，只能说道：“对不起……”可是他刚说完，又是一阵的咳嗽，即便是他心中已经有了准备，此时心中也涌上一阵悲哀。假如是他自己孤零零一人死去，或许反而不会这样痛苦，本来心中早有觉悟的事情，到了此时反而没有办法轻易放手。

“有什么可对不起的，“柱间说道，“你早就想明白的事情，如今再说对不起，不觉得晚了吗？“他深吸一口气，把心中的感情压抑下去，才继续道，“我心中没有记恨你，我在气头上，你不要当真。“  
他这样说，田岛倒宁愿柱间怨他，这样他心头的罪恶感才好减轻些。  
话暂告一段落，蜜豆像往常那样送来了药，柱间陪着田岛喝了药，在渐深的夜色下，柱间洗净身体之后，又和田岛同床共枕，尽管按照田岛的意思是，他如今多少都是病着，担心将病气过给柱间。  
然而柱间则说，要是过了病气我跟你一块病着，要是走了就跟你一块走。这话听得人心酸，田岛只能当做自己什么都没有听到。  
他们睡在一块，蜡烛被吹灭后，田岛、柱间谁都没有说话，房间内一时只能听到门外青蛙的叫声。田岛躺在那里，每当这时黑暗都显得格外可怕，他从来不曾将心中对于黑暗的恐惧讲出，可是现在连跟柱间争执时候的声音都觉得值得珍惜。他在被子下悄悄握住了柱间的手，侧过身子，用另外一只手抚摸着柱间的面孔。  
柱间此时仍旧没有说话，但是他选择靠近田岛回应着他，黑暗中的两个人相偎依着，不知不觉又是一夜过去。

幕 一四四

斑在族医的叮嘱下花了好几天的时间才拆开纱布，要适应新的眼睛同样也需要时间，他必须在大夫的照看下使用写轮眼，直到重新使用出万花筒写轮眼。  
他的力量毫无疑问更强大了，因为获得的不再是一双万花筒写轮眼，而是只在祖先典籍中才记录的万花筒写轮眼。  
因为这件事情，无论他多想快点去和柱间解释，他也只能等待着这双眼睛适应他的主人，他别无选择。  
夏日的闷热让斑变得越发急躁，有关田岛的坏消息越来越多。  
他的父亲病了。  
他的父亲病的更重了。  
斑的直觉告诉自己，至少在田岛的事情无法挽回之前去跟柱间说明发生过的事情。  
他最终在一个微微有雨的午后前往了宇智波的宅邸，雨水的降临在这个闷热的季节里没有带来一丝清爽，反而带来了粘身的潮气，斑还没有完全适应的眼睛在这个季节隐隐作痛。  
或许这不是还没有适应，只是他的父亲在折磨他。  
在这个令人颓废的午后，即使是替他开门的阿草都没有什么精神，看到他之后有些意外，喃喃地叫着他大少爷。  
斑点了点头，穿过走廊来到了庭院，他不想走在家里的廊中，那样会有更多人看到他来了。  
他用忍者的步伐静悄悄的走着，就像是这场无声的细雨一般。  
他听说柱间现在整日的陪伴着田岛，那么此时柱间绝对在房间里，这样想着的斑来到了房门外  
斑正打算敲响房门，按照礼节那样向自己的父亲道谢，并且在柱间出来时，告诉他究竟发生了些什么。  
至少也要告诉柱间，他并不想要父亲的眼睛。  
然而房内爆发的声音打断了斑的计划，他不得不停下来动作，听听柱间究竟在说些什么。

田岛已经没办法喝进药了，那些苦涩的药汁刚被灌进他的喉咙里，很快就被他干呕了出来。  
在房间之内，被呕出来的药汁味道在房间弥漫着，这已经是这两天的第三次了，柱间看着盆子里棕色混合着血丝的液体，除了无可奈何，他想不出第二个词。倘若世界上真的有神明想必正在嘲笑他的不自量力，竟然试图挽回即将逝去的生命。  
连族医都已经放弃的事情，只有他正在做最后的努力，让珍贵的药材煎熬成吊命的汤药喂给卧床的田岛。  
现在那些努力都已经被吐在了盆子里，柱间有些麻木的打算站起身去倾倒那些难闻的东西，可是就在这个时候，田岛伸手拉住了他的衣角。  
"柱间，"躺在床上的那个人用虚弱的声音叫着他的名字，柱间轻轻"嗯"了一声，然后朝田岛倾了身子，如果他再凑近些，田岛说话就可以不那么费劲了。  
"放弃吧。"躺在病床上的人轻轻说着，他蒙着纱布的眼睛转向柱间，昔日熟悉的脸庞已经在病魔下变得形容枯槁。  
柱间精神恍惚，他说道："你再说一遍？"  
田岛已经没有气力再说了，柱间看着他如今的这副样子，忍了数天的眼泪终于落了下来。  
"宇智波田岛，你不能这样，你难道就要甩手把我落下吗？我们在一起多少年了，你忍心这么干吗？"他的眼泪滴落在田岛的脸上，躺在床上的人低声叹了口气，勉强举起自己的手，捧着柱间的脸颊，用拇指试图抹掉他脸上的眼泪，可是终究只能将泪水抹开，风干在脸上。  
柱间低下头，脸贴着他的面颊，那眼泪抹不完："我要怎么办，我要去哪里？你有了归宿，你同你的妻子合葬，那么我该去哪里？你告诉我啊，就算我求你了。"  
田岛抚摸着柱间的脸颊，在他贴着自己的时候，偏侧过头亲吻着柱间的脸颊，最后他干涩的嘴唇触碰到柱间，而只是轻轻一碰，他就再度分开。  
"回千手，你回去。"他说出了那几个字，柱间整个人都愣住了，好一会才反应过来，说道："回千手，回千手？那里就是你决定安置我的地方吗？从哪里来就回到哪里去，你真是狠心。"  
回到千手去，无疑是对于柱间最好的选择，只要回到了千手，他又是千手一族的族长，他可以成为火影，可以有更好的未来，毕竟柱间才三十五岁，人生才刚刚到达了鼎盛的年纪。  
柱间却怎么也无法接受，他花了十多年的时间，在宇智波埋下了根，可是十多年之后，让他种下根的人却主动把他的根茎刨了出来。他就仿佛被置身于烈日之下，感觉到自己的那一股热血都被烈日烤晒蒸发。  
他能说些什么？田岛就这样替他把一切都规划好了。  
柱间只觉得血在此时都冷了下来，哪怕田岛在安抚他，他都觉得难以接受，柱间只能将眼泪抹干，低声说道："我出去一下，待会就回来。"他端着那个盆子，推开门走出去，却又发现了一个许久没见的人，那个人正痴痴地看着他，仿佛陷入了一个魔障。  
那是柱间此刻最不希望见到的人，宇智波斑。  
柱间冷冷地看着他，那双田岛的眼睛让斑看起来和过去一样的健康。因为柱间没有寒暄的意思，斑只能自己开启了话头，他正要说什么，柱间忽然做了个噤声的手势，然后柱间将门拉上，他离着房间远了些，才冷冰冰地说道："你有什么事？站远点，不要打扰到你父亲。"  
斑被柱间这样的姿态震慑到，即使是千手柱间的敌人，都不一定能有机会见到他现在这幅如同修罗一般的模样。  
"我想说，我拒绝了，我没有想要这双眼睛，是他拒绝了我。"斑快速的说道，他有些惶然，"无论你相信还是不相信，我真的拒绝了。"  
柱间看着斑，淡淡的回复了他一个字："滚。"  
"柱间，不要这样子对我。"斑急切地上前想要解释，"我知道这样子你会恨我，我说以死谢罪是真的，说拒绝了他也是真的，我不害怕盲目，我只害怕你拒绝我，恨我。"  
柱间看着他，说道："你父亲快要死了，你就只跟我说这些吗？你的心去哪里了。"  
斑被柱间的话哽住，他看着柱间说道："你说得对，我没有心。我的心去哪里了？我自己都不知道。"他看着柱间更加冷漠的表情，明明已经到了这样的地步，连他自己都不知道为什么自己还不收手，他只要闭上眼睛，就能回想到过去那个美妙的夜晚，是梦太美欲罢不能。就在柱间耐心接近耗尽的时候，斑说道："我会按照你希望的，在最后的时间尽一个人子的本分，我只希望，你不要走。你走了，辉夜你也要带走吗？"  
"这是我自己的事情，快滚吧，不要出现在我的面前了。"柱间不想再在斑的面前耗费自己的时间，他将药液倾倒出去，然后拉开了门，在他的身后，斑已经失魂落魄，可是他心中也知道，柱间不会多看他一眼。他无可奈何，只能照柱间要求的那样离开了。

 

斑就如同他所说的那样，在田岛生病的时刻撑起了宇智波一族的门楣，更加强大的力量和处事的积极态度，很是让宇智波一族扬眉吐气，就在田岛缠绵病榻的时候，眼睛刚刚痊愈的斑重新投入到了战场之上。  
如今各大忍村的形成，引发的不仅是国家内部的新格局，同样还有势力与势力之间的碰撞，斑的威名重新被建立了起来。  
他在宇智波一族的地位几乎是毋庸置疑。即便现任的族长命不久矣，但是宇智波反而气势更胜以往。  
和宇智波一族在木叶的扬眉吐气不同，宇智波宅邸里因为田岛的病情而愁云惨淡，在辉夜的记忆里，家中从来没有这样晦暗过。  
他看着日渐衰微的田岛，看到濒临崩溃的柱间，他还是头一次意识到，哪怕自己成长了，但是对于死亡来说，自己依旧过于渺小。  
即使是柱间都没有办法挽留住死神带走父亲的步伐，辉夜对于这种变化几乎是措手不及。  
就在一个早晨，他被月见匆忙的从被子里拍醒，几乎是眼睛都没有睁开，就被月见套上了衣服，他被拽出了房间，内心因为即将知道的事情而惶恐不已。  
"月见，不会是那样的对不对？"辉夜颤抖着声音问着月见，他们匆忙穿过了走廊，然后他看到柱间的门前跪着父亲的部下，部下们因为看到他而分开，让出了一条通往房间的路，他被推搡进了房间，看到了跪坐在田岛身边的柱间。  
"斑外出，泉奈在回来的路上，只有你。"柱间说道，"来看你父亲的最后一面。"他的眼眶还是红着的，只是再也没有了眼泪。  
辉夜几乎是推着跪倒在田岛的面前，他看着父亲灰白的脸色，眼睛头一次这么的疼痛。  
这是他的父亲，他最敬爱的父亲，哪怕父亲从来不说，但是所有人都知道，父亲是最偏爱他的，这一点，即便是柱间也比不上。  
辉夜咬紧了牙关，他想起父亲让他不要哭，所以他这个时候千万不要哭出来。  
田岛看不见辉夜，只能让他低下头，用手指去感知，然而死亡的可怖在于它将什么都一点点的抽干。田岛以为自己什么都没有摸到，如果不是有触碰到鼻子和眼睛的轮廓，他已经感知不到皮肤细腻的纹理，指尖只有麻木的感觉  
"替我照顾你的母亲。"他尽量让这句吩咐完整的说出来。  
然后他听到辉夜压抑的应着"知道了"，他的儿子很坚强，没有哭泣，这让他很满意。  
最后，田岛望向了柱间。他看不见也感觉不到，可是他就是知道，柱间在这里。  
田岛握住了柱间的手，他知道他握住了，就在这个时刻，他觉得身体格外的温暖，即便是盲目了，那个初见时的爽朗青年好像又出现在他的面前。  
没什么礼貌，还姓千手。  
可是这让他无比的欢喜，在他过去的数十年中，他从不知道爱一个人原来是这样的滋味，开心，悲伤，愤怒，满足，惊喜。  
人间的百味都由这样的一个存在带给了他，何其有幸。  
田岛觉得自己的身体变轻了，他握着柱间的手，抓紧这绝妙的时间说着："我爱你。"  
然后时间就在这一刻停滞了。  
宇智波田岛死去了，带着笑容和喜悦，离开了柱间。  
而辉夜，只看到柱间的身体摇晃了一下，就在他还反应不及的时刻，柱间倒在了田岛的身上。

 

　　幕 一四五

　　宇智波的一代家主就在盛夏的蝉鸣喧嚣中合眼长逝，徒让生者无限憾恨。匆忙赶回家的泉奈一进家门就开始操办起来葬礼的事宜，按照他的估计，作为接班人的斑，赶回来的话最快也要两天的时间。因为是夏日，两日的时间放任不管，对生者、死者都是一种亵渎，所以立刻就请教了相熟的族老，开始操办起来。

　　按照宇智波一族的习惯，族长逝去往往要停灵数日，冬天的时候还好，夏天的话总是要担心会不会腐坏。泉奈只能找来了几位忍者，在棺木周围布下冰属性的结界，以保持自己父亲的遗容不至于受温度影响。解决了这个最大的问题，以宇智波的势力很快便操办妥当。也就是在这时，泉奈才有时间询问一下柱间和辉夜。

　　如今宇智波的宅邸基本上由月见打理着，这个干练的女人这两日也是忙前忙后的帮助着泉奈，等到泉奈抽空问她时，她说道：“柱间大人由辉夜少爷照顾着，但是他与老爷恩爱多年，遭逢这样的打击，一时实在承受不过来。”

　　泉奈想到柱间往日跟自己父亲的恩爱，一时默然不语，他说：“话虽然如此，可是作为族长的续弦，总是有必须完成的事情，明日灵堂布置好，就是参拜父亲的时候了，他必须要在场的。”

　　月见叹了口气，说道：“那您去劝劝柱间大人吧，即便是那样厉害的人物，失去挚爱之人，也失去了主心骨。”

　　泉奈点了点头，他看月见眼下青黑着，说道：“你也去休息一会吧……希望，兄长明天能够及时赶回来。”

　　月见点头应了是，然后让玲子给泉奈带路去柱间的房间。

　　

　　曾经欢声笑语、一派温馨的后院如今就像换了个模样，即使是盛夏的时分，主人的逝去也为这里带来驱散不了的阴翳，侍女们从走廊中来去都轻言细语，像是生怕惊扰了什么。泉奈心里不禁感到压抑，他来到了主人的房间前，轻轻叩响了门扉。

　　拉开门的人是辉夜，但是神态上都几乎仿佛变了个人。他看起来恍恍惚惚的，精神不振。辉夜望着泉奈，却像是眼前没这个人，泉奈心里理解他的伤痛，便开口道：“辉夜，是我。”

　　辉夜呆愣愣望着他，泉奈叹了口气，伸手握住他还很稚嫩的手，说道：“辉夜，没事了……不要害怕，父亲走了，你还有柱间大人和兄长。”泉奈这番说辞让辉夜的神情就像是初春时化开的积雪，他的眼圈红润了起来，为了不让泉奈看到自己眼中的泪水，辉夜下意识低下头。

　　“柱间才刚入睡，我们去隔壁说吧。”辉夜轻声说着。

　　他打开门，然后走了出来，借着打开门的空隙，泉奈看到了位于辉夜身后的床铺，然后他看到了躺下的柱间，那头长发披散着，即便是看不清面目，可沉郁的气息依旧是扑面而来。就在泉奈出神之刻，辉夜关上了门，拉扯回泉奈的神智：“我们走吧。”

　　泉奈点了点头，和辉夜一同去了隔壁的房间里。

　　几乎是一坐下来，辉夜便说道：“柱间伤心过度，父亲走之前，他就一天没有用饭，到如今已经有三日没有吃过东西了。即使是我劝他，他也只肯喝些茶水，我实在不知道该怎么办……”他边说着，神情更悲酸了些，“柱间一心想要陪父亲走，可是他要是走了，我又要怎么办。兄长，我是不是很没用……”

　　泉奈只能安慰的拍了拍他的肩膀，说道：“情形不至于如此，你不要害怕，我收到消息，明天千手扉间也会前来，到时候让他劝劝你的母亲……”

　　就在这个时候，辉夜从怀里抽出了一张还未开封的卷轴，交给了泉奈，说道：“这是父亲交给我的，说是在他死后公布……柱间这个状态，我并不敢交给他，我怕他只要一看到父亲的字迹就会发狂。”

　　泉奈默然接过，揭开了卷轴上的印揭，只是粗粗扫过几眼，他已经知道了大概。对于父亲的安排也是心里有数，族长的位子交给了斑，而自己则辅佐斑，柱间作为续弦，既然不能随着田岛一同合葬，便索性放他回家。想到两人当初的婚姻，本来就是两族的合作，既然合作已经顺利进行，那么也就不好再强留千手一族的族长在宇智波的后院里蹉跎年华。

　　泉奈点了点头，说道：“我知道了，我们会遵照父亲的遗嘱而行，明天就是父亲灵堂开放的日子，柱间必须坐镇在那里，等他醒了，你替我转达这个消息吧。”

　　辉夜点了点头，正在泉奈准备离开的时候，忽然听到隔壁的房间传来压抑的哭泣声，辉夜马上站了起来，冲到了隔壁的房间去。泉奈只觉得心脏像被什么狠狠抓了一把，他也跟着辉夜的脚步而出，只是停在了门外，听到了辉夜在房间里说道：“柱间、柱间……”

　　“辉夜，我找不到你父亲，田岛他去哪里了？”

　　“父亲……他已经不在了，柱间你不要这样了。”辉夜着急的说道，“你这样，只会让父亲更担心你……”

　　“……你父亲笑着走了，那我呢，他怎么能这样自私的把我留下来。”柱间哭泣道。

　　“母亲！你不要这么说。你不要我了吗？”辉夜眼泪也跟着掉了下来，“你不要再这样了，明天，父亲的灵堂都要开了。你就让父亲安心的走吧……”

　　“明天、明天……”柱间在门后喃喃自语。

　　这个时候，泉奈低声叹了口气，开口说道：“柱间，父亲明日就要开灵堂了，需要你去主持……父亲生前就是个注意礼仪、庄重的人，在这个时刻，请务必让他走的体面。”

　　“体面……”柱间在门后面低声念叨。

　　“父亲是在乎您的，他遗嘱中说道，要您离开宇智波家，回到千手……柱间，你还有大好的年华，父亲因为爱你，所以才让你回家。请不要辜负父亲的这份用心与美意，我会遵照父亲的遗嘱，好好照顾辉夜的。”泉奈在门口低声说道。

　　里面停顿了一会，传来了柱间的声音：“……你进来说话吧。”

　　辉夜在这个时候打开了房门，他脸上还有未干的泪痕，泉奈进来时拍了拍他的肩膀，然后端整坐在柱间的面前。

　　柱间此时模样十分狼狈，只披着一件颜色暗淡的外套，披散着长发，他的眼圈微红，泉奈却在看了他一眼之后，立刻低下了头，这个模样落在他眼里，他只觉得心口跳得奇快，从未见过这样姿态的柱间，只是匆匆一瞥就让人觉得怦然心动。

　　他低头说道：“灵堂我已经布置妥当了，明日兄长到了之后，便可以开放。以父亲在忍界的地位，想必会有许多人到访，到时候辛苦你了。”

　　柱间淡淡回道：“这都是我应当做的。我不会让他在这个时候丢失体面的，你可以放心……”

　　泉奈点了点头，将辉夜给自己的遗嘱交给了柱间，说道：“这是辉夜交给我的，他担心你的状况不敢给你看，如今……你看看吧。”他将卷轴递了过去，而柱间则直接将卷轴放在地上，用手推开了它，熟悉的字迹在柱间的面前展开，柱间的手在此时有些颤抖，他看着那些字迹，看着上面田岛交代遗嘱的口吻。

　　他原本泛红的眼睛此时又流下了眼泪，那眼泪滴在了卷轴上，因为卷轴早已做过了特殊的处理，所以字迹并没有什么变化，模糊的只是柱间的眼前。

　　他想到这些年的种种，仿佛都因为这些话而走到了一个终点，即使是努力压抑，他也还是落下了眼泪。

　　田岛无疑是为了他好，只是这种好又是他渴求的吗？

　　泉奈看柱间哭得伤心，劝道：“父亲不愿意耽误你的前程，所以，柱间……父亲不是不在意你，父亲是太过于在意你，不要苛责他，不要怨怼他。”

　　柱间没有说话，房间中的对话在此时凝固了起来，辉夜坐在一旁，握紧了拳头。他如今已经不是什么都不懂的孩子，自然明白父亲遗嘱的意思，柱间可以遵照父亲的遗嘱离开，可他是一个纯粹的宇智波族人，势必只能跟自己的兄长们一起，待在宇智波一族当中。然而就算如此，他也没什么好怨怪父亲的……

　　辉夜想到父亲曾经往自己眉心中送入的东西，闭上了眼睛，父亲已经为他做的够多了。

　　就在众人思绪纷乱的时候，柱间突然开口说道：“我会遵照他的遗嘱的，明日也会体面的出席，你不要担心……我现在好多了。”

　　泉奈点了点头，朝柱间弯下身，鞠了一躬，说道：“辛苦你了，我现在还要去筹备明天的事宜，就不多停留了。”

　　柱间说道：“该道谢的人应该是我，本来这也是我的职责。麻烦你了。”他伸手握住了泉奈的手，语气比之前要诚恳了许多，泉奈只觉得耳朵都因为他这个举动发烫起来，慌乱的应了一声，然后站起身。

　　辉夜送泉奈出门，一时房间里只剩下柱间一个人。

　　他低头看了看田岛留下的卷轴，用手抚摸着上面的字样，生前田岛时不时就喜欢练字，现在看遗嘱时，每一个字都那么好看，诉说的却是那么残酷。

　　即便他能理解泉奈所说的，可是“不要苛责、不要怨怼”这八个字做起来有那么难。

　　想到这里，柱间将脸贴在卷轴上，闭上了眼睛。

　　

 

　　幕 一四六

　　斑赶在最后的时间回到了族里，只喝了口茶水，就换上了丧服同柱间、泉奈、辉夜三人并排面对来到宇智波的宾客们。

　　巫女参与布置了灵堂，整个会场庄重而威严，一波又一波上前的宾客好像没有尽头一样。辉夜毕竟是孩子，到中午就没有体力，泉奈找来了月见，让她带着辉夜下去休息。而接下来，则依然是他、柱间、斑三人一起待在会场之中。因为斑和柱间近乎凝固的氛围，泉奈索性坐在了他们两人的中间，他猜想着，因为田岛眼睛的事情，所以柱间才会对斑一反常态。

　　但是，这多少也是无可奈何的事情，毕竟斑是宇智波一族的希望。

　　只是泉奈没有想到的是，这样的状态竟然一维持就是好几天，此时宾客已经渐渐稀少了起来，而几位忍界的重要人士早已经来过，也因为如此，他们才能稍微在最后一日喘一口气，而几日里来，精神不济的柱间，也才能回到房间好好休息。

　　而泉奈还有其他的任务，他从柱间那里要来了田岛的遗嘱，打算在最后一日的时候，借着族内人员比较齐，将父亲的遗嘱公布。

　　灵堂位于宇智波村内的中心位置，公布之时，泉奈带着众人来到宇智波一族的祠堂里，族长继承的事宜也必须是在祖先的见证下达成。

　　夏日炎炎，但是在祠堂之内，还是因为不见天日的森冷威严而让众人觉得身体发寒。

　　在座的，除了宇智波一族的族老外，就是泉奈、辉夜、斑三位兄弟。泉奈拿着卷轴，直接当着众人面前公布：“父亲有三个遗愿：首先，由斑继任族长之位，我想大家应该没有异议；其次，千手柱间放归千手一族，当初两族联姻是为了彼此间的信赖而缔结，如今我们之间已经有了相当的默契，千手柱间如今还是鼎盛之年，让他寡居在宇智波，恐怕会引来千手扉间的异议，反而破坏了两族的关系，父亲基于这样的考量，所以做下了放归的决定；最后，辉夜由我宇智波泉奈亲手教导，考虑到千手柱间放归，辉夜理所当然由兄长管教，斑身为族长无暇分身，所以父亲选定了我来教育辉夜。父亲的遗嘱仅此三条，希望在座能够成全我父亲的意愿。”

　　田岛的要求在情在理，宇智波的族老们自然不会有什么意见，只是斑此时的脸色难看得厉害，以至于泉奈特地询问一句：“兄长、兄长，怎么了？”

　　斑在他的呼唤下回神，然后立刻摇头说道：“没有什么，父亲的决定……非常……有理。”他几乎是用尽了一生气力，才压抑了自己的咬牙切齿。

　　泉奈只是心中稍微奇怪，又一一询问了族老，得到肯定地回答之后，他说道：“既然大家已经有了共识，那么日后，请务必支持新任族长。”

　　这会议就此结束，而斑第一时间站起来，匆匆离去。临走之前，辉夜只感觉到斑的目光在自己的身上停留了一个呼吸，他仿佛被什么可怖的事物笼罩一样，一时只能坐在自己的位子上。泉奈看着他发愣，还忍不住问了一句：“辉夜，你怎么了？”

　　辉夜摇摇头，说道：“没什么……”他没有将自己心中的不安诉说出来。

　　

　　斑几乎是立刻行动了起来，他只要一想到柱间要收拾自己的所有东西回到千手，他便觉得要发狂了。他已经死去的父亲，即使是在这个时候都没有放过他，让泉奈在众人面前宣布了这个消息，试图斩断了他的后路。

　　斑不会任由田岛这样做的，为此他不惜一切代价。

　　即使是泉奈也不知道，斑对十数名忍者具有绝对的控制权，即使是宇智波家族的利益，对他们而言也比不上斑的一句，他们可都是斑在战场上用性命换来的忠心下属。当给他们分派完任务之后，斑开始四处寻找柱间的踪迹，他急忙冲到了自己家的府邸，却看到了空荡荡的房间。

　　柱间去了哪里？空荡荡的房间，和房间内一惊摆出来的装行李的箱子，每一样昭示柱间会离开的事物都让斑发狂。

　　他的心就像是被蚂蚁啃食一样，一点点的蚕食着他的理智。当找到灵堂的时候，天已经黑了下来，而冰冻的结界则让灵堂周遭都有些寒冷，加上对田岛生前的敬意，灵堂附近在入夜之后基本上不会有人来往。而找柱间找的近乎发狂的斑，在搜罗着整座村落的时候，发现那里竟然亮起了如豆一般的灯火，他几乎没有犹豫，立刻冲了上去。

　　柱间果然就在这里。

　　斑冲上前去，兴冲冲说道：“柱间，原来你在这里……吓死我了，我以为你已经要回去了。”

　　跪在田岛棺木前的柱间，一听到斑的声音，整个人都因此戒备起来，他挺直了背脊，转过身看着斑说道：“你来这里干什么？你还要在你父亲的面前说那些疯话吗？！”

　　他眼中的痛恨刺痛了斑，斑握紧拳头，说道：“你恨我也好，怨我也好，我都已经认命，但是……我说过，这双眼睛不是我想要的。我拒绝过，可是父亲知道，只要这样你就会恨我，恨我逼死了他，恨我是个没人性的畜生……可是，这双眼睛我不想要，柱间……为了你，我也会拒绝这对眼睛。”

　　柱间冷冰冰地看着斑，说道：“你现在跟我说这些有什么用？田岛已经走了，你不愿意，你不想……可是这双眼睛都已经在你的眼中了！没有什么好讲的，斑。”他还要再说些什么，可是一对上斑那双因为焦急而涨红的眼睛，他忽然说不出话来，斑绝望的朝他伸出手，柱间向后倒着身子，感觉到心口麻木地痛着，他喃喃自语道：“何况，我已经分不清你究竟是在说真话，还是假话……斑，你还有心吗？”

　　就在这个时刻，斑猛地抓住了柱间，他朝柱间扑了过来，抓着他的肩膀说道：“我可以跟你证明，这双眼睛我可以不要，我把它挖出来还给父亲！”他说完，就伸手朝着自己的眼窝挖去。柱间尖叫一声“你疯了吗？”，他下意识伸手手背抽打在斑的脸上，将他推开，斑的动作被打断，抠挖眼睛的手指只是挖在眼角周围，锐利的指甲刮伤了眼角的嫩肉，血直接滴落在地上。柱间只觉得腿一软，他跪坐在地上，他着急的将斑打正身形，查看着他的眼睛：“你的眼睛，没有事吧……”等到发现只是其他的位置破皮之后，他才舒口气。

　　斑已经许久没有和柱间这样靠近过，也是感觉到这样的绝望，对于柱间而言，他的价值只剩下这双父亲的眼睛吗？

　　“你为什么要做出这样的事情，你对得起你父亲的牺牲吗？斑，你这个人究竟有没有心！”柱间在惊魂未定的时候，揪着斑的衣领愤怒地说道，“你怎么可以这样的儿戏……”可是就在这时，被他打的偏转过头的斑正面对着他，露出了一个奇异的笑容，这让柱间的话戛然而止。

斑轻声说道：“或许，我真的没有心吧。我只要想到你要离开，带着对我这样的恨意，我就不能把你放手……柱间，我不会让你离开的。如果，你珍惜辉夜性命的话，就答应我，不要离开这里。”

柱间的身体猛地僵硬起来。他的目光落在斑手上的护身符上，那护身符是月见从神社中求来，给辉夜庇护健康的。辉夜因为感念月见对自己的疼爱，从来都是贴身挂着，几乎不会有离身的时候。

　　柱间的脸孔因此甚至有些扭曲，他咆哮道：“你这是在威胁我！”

　　斑用带血的脸孔紧盯着他，说道：“是的，我在威胁你。我已经想不到有什么办法可以留下你……或者，用这双眼睛？”他看着柱间，用那双田岛的眼睛看着他，“你这么在意他，这么在意这双眼睛，一定不想看到它被毁掉。”他作势要挖去这张眼睛，看到柱间一瞬间铁青的脸孔，“你就这么在意他！！！”

　　这个认知几乎摧毁了斑勉强支撑起的理智，柱间那又在意又痛恨的神情，仿佛就像是一把钥匙，让他心中嫉妒如同猛虎出闸，他直接压倒了柱间，两个人在此时纠缠了起来。柱间想要挣脱斑，却又感觉到血滴落在自己的脸上，只要想到田岛的眼睛，他就觉得心口都在抽搐，他咬紧牙关，想要努力抵抗着斑，可是倘若不使用查克拉，想要推开斑根本就是一件不可能的事情。

　　“斑！放开我！”柱间咬牙切齿说道。

　　斑凑在他耳边说道：“我知道，如果我此时放开你，我就再也不能接近你了。柱间……我不会让这件事情发生的，父亲千方百计地让我离开你，让你离开我，我不会让他得逞的。”他这样说着，下一刻就将柱间的衣服大力扯开，丧服在他的力量之下，变成了片片破布，柱间的脸色变得苍白，他瞪视着斑，说道：“你住手……”

　　“我不会停手的。”斑说道，他埋头在柱间的颈项亲吻着柱间，“而你也挣脱不开，否则辉夜就会死。”

　　柱间的手紧握成拳，他看着神情癫狂的斑，最终闭上了眼睛。

　　

　　幕 一四七

　　终日沉闷的夏日在入夜的时候，刮起了一阵阵狂风，吹灭灵堂内如豆的灯火，在一声夏雷轰鸣声中，倾盆的大雨从天而降，掩盖了这夏夜中的其他声息。

　　灵堂内只余下田岛棺木周围的结界，闪烁着青色的光芒，在青色的光芒下，斑的脸孔狰狞的可怖，可是这时，他丝毫不在意柱间怎么看待他，他低下头，亲吻着僵硬的柱间，用唇舌湿润柱间干涩的唇瓣。他仿佛痴醉了一般，说道：“柱间，你真暖。”他抱紧了柱间的身躯，爱抚着那破碎衣衫下的结实身躯，光滑的皮肤就像是有魔力一样，让斑忍不住反复抚摸着。

　　柱间紧咬着牙，没有发出一点声音，他的背躺在坚硬的土地上，他闭上眼，不想去看斑，也不想看此时灵堂内陈设的一切。他想到躺在棺木之中的田岛，只觉得悲伤上涌，也不得不庆幸，此时田岛已经被死神带走，倘若他尚还有魂，也不知道要怎么被斑气死。他只要想到田岛，眼泪就顺着面颊流淌下来，斑看到之后，喃喃说道：“柱间，不要哭……”边舔吻着柱间脸上的泪水，他柔软的嘴唇落在脸颊上像被羽毛轻轻拂过，这样珍视的对待却让柱间避如蛇蝎，柱间偏侧过头，用神情的冷淡震慑着斑。斑眼神变幻着，他明白柱间对自己的憎恨，可是他又何尝有退路，他不过是个豁尽一切挽留柱间的人，他已经没有回头之路了。斑动作停顿一下，压抑着心头袭上的悲哀，低下头继续在柱间的身上撩拨起欲火。

　　他顺延着柱间身体的线条来到了柱间的下体，张嘴含住那蜷曲在柱间腿间的性器，他将自己的脸孔埋在柱间的两腿之间，用唇舌舔弄着柱间的囊袋、会阴，还有在刺激下渐渐勃起的性器，这样的动作几乎没有男人可以抵抗，哪怕是此时的柱间也不可以。他能做的，也只是在感觉到欢愉的时候，狠狠咬着自己的手背，呻吟变成了呜咽的声音。斑就像是较劲一样，张口舔吮着，他用舌尖顶弄着柱间的顶端，就像是戳刺一样的将舌尖顶入尿道口中，用舌头划过顶端的沟口，柱间的气息包裹着他，让斑的阴茎硬涨的难受。可是他仍旧忍耐着，不时抬头观察着柱间的神态。

　　身体上的契合不断消磨着柱间的神智，假如没有咬着自己的手背，他早已经堕入了欲望的旋涡。斑看着柱间手背上透出的血痕，感觉到心口一痛，他伸手直接将柱间的手压在一边，不由分手的亲吻起了柱间的唇舌，哪怕被咬的嘴唇上鲜血淋漓，他也没有放过柱间，手指在这个时候套弄着柱间的欲望，用拇指抠弄着敏感的顶端，用手掌包裹着挺翘的欲望，就在血腥味充满了他们两个人的口腔时，柱间身体一阵颤抖，他的精液吐了斑一手。欲望的倾泻让柱间忍不住哭叫一声——他的身体终究在此时背叛了他，而田岛的棺木就在他的脑后，随后柱间的悲声又被斑堵住，带着精液的手指直接被塞进了柱间的甬道里，那紧致的甬道几乎是立刻含入了斑的手指，然后湿滑的液体就被涂抹在肉壁之上。

　　斑用手指在柱间的内壁上不断的抹着，那敏感的后穴在他的逗弄下变得湿润，当觉察到可以进入的时候，斑毫不犹豫的挺腰插入了柱间的身体。柱间就像是被一根木桩刺穿一样，他的挣扎和敌视都在进入之后，变成了一种深沉的绝望。斑直接让自己的欲望充满着柱间的甬道，让粗硬的热物直抵在最深处，随后他开始抽送起自己的性器，那粗硬的事物拖过柱间的甬道，而那里本能的收缩着、挤压着，被包裹的快乐让斑喘息着朝着柱间的敏感处戳刺。他跟柱间的身体比想象中要合拍，只是轻轻抽插着，就能感受到无限的欢愉，他将柱间的腰胯高高抬起，让后穴挺翘的同自己结合，只要将柱间的腰肢对折，他就能跟柱间耳鬓厮磨。

　　柱间的尾椎在斑的操弄下，已经累积快感到近乎麻痹，他现在已经全然失去了对身体掌控的权力，成了斑掌中的玩偶，任之为所欲为。被反复进出的孔穴撑开到了极致，每一次的拖曳都让柱间感觉到似乎整个人都要被斑拖走一样，肠道内被热辣的磋磨着，在疼痛中又泛出麻痒，随着斑的每一次抽插，麻痒变成了一种快感，累积在他的身体里。他被撑开到极致的双腿此时绷紧着，在一次次地顶弄中，脚趾只能蜷缩起来。而他的欲望则是高高翘着，在斑的每一次挺腰中，被斑的小腹碰撞着，透明的腺液在斑的小腹上留下一道道湿痕。

　　“柱间、柱间，忘记父亲……”斑在柱间的耳边低声呢喃着，“和他的儿子做出这样的事情，你也只能忘记他……魂梦之间，父亲都不会再来看你。只有我、只有我！”

　　柱间摇着头，他睁大了自己的眼睛，看着此时已经丧心病狂的斑，这个男人用带着血痕的脸看着他，说道：“柱间，我会对你好，我会比父亲对你更好……我的灵魂，我的心都是你的。”他在柱间耳边反反复复诉说着，柱间只能握紧自己的拳头，将斑的声音当做屋外的风言风语，可是只要他闭上眼睛，好像就真的能看到田岛离他而去一般，柱间痛哭出声，说道：“你……我这辈子都不会原谅你。宇智波斑，我诅咒你，我诅咒你不得好死……我诅咒你不得善终，斑，你为什么还不死！”当诅咒完斑之后，柱间就像浑身力气被抽空了一样，而斑在领受了这样的诅咒之后，他只是紧抱着柱间，将自己狠狠钉入柱间的身体里。

　　他疯狂的亲吻着柱间的眉间、鼻梁、嘴唇，舔吻着还带着血腥味道的唇瓣，柱间的诅咒就像是利箭一样，直射入他的心里，他不知道怎样才能排解这撕心裂肺的苦痛。

　　倘若人死之后真的有地狱，那他想必此刻已经身处无间，否则怎样才能解释这仿佛全身被劈开的疼痛。斑失神地看着自己视野中的一切，他看到父亲的棺木，看到飘飞在地上的碎布片，世界在这个时候也跟着错乱了起来。他觉得好冷，那寒冷逼入了骨髓，他只能抱紧柱间，说道：“我的心给你，我的命也给你，你的诅咒我收下了……柱间，柱间，你要看着我，看着我死去，看着我痛苦不堪，有一天一定会如你所愿。”他抱紧了柱间，维持着抽插的动作，他那张似哭似笑带血的脸孔就这样映入了柱间的眼帘。

柱间在这个时候揽住了斑的颈项，他的指甲在斑的背上留下一道道血痕，明明两人的胸膛彼此贴近，此时却又像隔着天涯海角。斑吃了这样的疼痛，反而觉得找回了主心骨，他情愿柱间这样伤害他，心中的愧疚在这样的疼痛之下仿佛淡去不少。

他在柱间的身体里抽送着，用自己的欲望不断的顶撞那敏感的一点，柱间收紧自己的手，让指甲狠狠扎进了斑的肉里，快感临身的时候，他几乎把自己的牙齿咬进了斑的肉里，斑从疼痛中得到了快感，倾泻在柱间的身体里，而柱间则生生咬下了斑的一块皮，他吐在地上，躺倒着，几乎用尽了浑身解数。

　　斑带着伤痕，将柱间掉转了方向，让他趴伏在地上，面对着田岛的棺木。柱间在这时已经没法反抗他了，只能在斑的压制下，扭动着身体，斑等待着欲望重整旗鼓，边在柱间的耳边说道：“父亲在那里，而柱间……你只能陪着我。”他嗅着柱间身上的气息，感觉到欲望膨胀起来，他毫不犹豫的再度挤入柱间的身体里，感受着肉穴对自己阴茎的推拒，他边喘息着，边开始摆动腰身操弄着柱间，他在精神的痛苦下打开了写轮眼，那双眼睛看着柱间时，连一丁点的痛苦都没有办法逃脱斑的视线。

　　斑边操弄着柱间，边将他朝着田岛棺木的方向带去。

　　“柱间，父亲在这里，你敢看着他吗？”他在柱间的耳边说道，而柱间则紧闭着眼睛，青色的光让他神情看起来就像是要追随田岛而去一样。

　　没有得到柱间的回应，斑亲吻着柱间的颈脖，和他的耳肉，扣着柱间的腰身不断顶弄着柱间最敏感的所在，哪怕柱间精神上再痛苦，可是他的下身依旧在肉体的刺激下挺翘着，随着斑的撞击拍打而在胯间摇摆着。

　　斑伸手套弄着那里，当听到柱间口中压抑的呻吟时，他几乎是狂喜。他越发激烈的刺激着柱间的身体，让他们的身体一起在田岛的棺木前摇摆、纠缠。囊袋随着他的动作不断拍打着柱间的后臀，那淫靡的响声，混合着交媾处淫液被挤压而发出的水声。

　　“柱间，你也要替我生下孩子……要比父亲的更多。”斑偏执的说着，然后在柱间的后穴中猛力的抽送了几百下，他和柱间在棺木前变幻着姿势，在这样近乎疯狂的交欢中，哪怕柱间想要抵抗，却仍旧在欲海的波涛中被吞没，他的身体在地上扭动着，随着动作隆起的线条曼妙迷人，就像是欲望的化身。在一次次地纠缠中，他们皮肤里的汗水混在了一起，混合着男性麝香的气味充斥着两人的鼻间。

　　当体内再一次的被射满斑的精液，柱间终于在绝望之中昏了过去，而喘息着的斑在等待着余韵过去后，抱着柱间的身体亲吻着。

　　无论手段如何，结果如何，起码在此时此刻，他拥有了自己的珍宝。

　　

　　这一夜的狼藉最后在斑的谨慎安排下，没有流露出一点的痕迹。他让自己的手下将痕迹一点点泯灭，最后抱着柱间回到了柱间的屋子。

　　这里依旧保持着他父亲的痕迹，但是因为此刻怀抱着柱间，斑只能强忍着，他看着遍布爱痕的柱间，此时对于柱间的占有欲占据了他的脑子。他想要和柱间结婚，让柱间成为他的妻子，让柱间没有一丁点离开的可能性。  
　　他边思索着，边用自己的下巴摩挲着柱间的肩头，手指无意识的抚摸着这具身躯，他亲吻着柱间，想让柱间从里到外都是自己的气味。就在这无止境的骚扰中，柱间睁开了眼睛，他看到了神情狼狈而痴迷的斑，下意识想要推开他，却被斑紧紧抱着。

　　“柱间……”斑轻声唤着他的名字，“你听，外面下着雨。所以我们哪里都不要去。”

　　“斑，放开我。”柱间深吸一口气，说道：“你父亲还没有下葬，我们的事情等你父亲下葬之后，再解决。”柱间现在只想快点确定辉夜的行踪，然后解决掉眼前疯疯癫癫的斑。

　　“不要再想父亲了，你已经跟我堕落在一块了！你忘记我们之前在父亲棺木前做的事情吗？”

　　“住口！”柱间带着哭音喝止斑，他的身体在斑的提醒下发着抖，他想要强迫自己忘记那个时候的事情，可是斑根本不允许这样的事情发生，他好不容易从田岛的手里抢到了柱间，怎样都不会让柱间离开的。

　　究竟要什么办法，才能让柱间属于自己呢？

　　就在这个时候，纷乱的脚步声匆匆传来，泉奈这个时候敲响了柱间的门，说道：“柱间，辉夜不见了，他在你这里吗？”

　　房门几乎立刻被拉开，而出现在泉奈面前的场景简直让泉奈震惊。

　　他的兄长抱着衣衫破败的柱间，柱间身体裸露的部分还带着欢爱后的痕迹，柱间此时几乎说不出话来，而他的兄长用他从未见过的疯狂神情，淡淡地说道：“辉夜哪里都不在。泉奈，给我把族老叫来，我要宣布新任族长的第一个命令。”

他要筹备婚礼，他要迎娶柱间。

现在，马上！

　　幕 一四八

　　泉奈怎么也想不到，一夜过后，辉夜竟然会消失，明明他出于安顿辉夜的考量而让水峪带着辉夜，可等到好不容易休息的时候，却是水峪找了过来，说辉夜突然在家里消失了。他找了能搜过的任何地方，仍旧不见了辉夜的踪影。这孩子能去哪里？想到辉夜的心情，他唯恐是这孩子去做了什么傻事，于是在无果之后立刻回到老宅同柱间商量这件事情，却没有想到在打开门之后发现这样难以置信的一幕。

　　他赶来时，雨还没有停，他来不及撑伞就赶了过来，肩头已经被雨水打湿。他本来不觉得有些什么，可是当眼前一幕出现的时候，泉奈惊觉肩头说不出的寒气，雨水将他心头最后的一点温度一并带走。他看着神态空洞的柱间，又看着从未如此疯狂的兄长，下意识后退了一步，他用手掩住面孔，几乎不想相信眼前的一幕是真实的。

　　柱间在下一刻就用手狠狠抽在了斑的脸上，斑受了这一下，连头都没有偏。他抽过原本叠好的被子落在柱间的身上，挡着柱间身上的痕迹，看着泉奈失常的样子，说道：“泉奈，你怎么了，这件事这么震惊吗？”

泉奈掩住脸孔，脑子里混乱到了极点。出现在眼前的，竟然是最难堪的一幕，就在他的面前，就在父亲停灵后的第二天！

难以止住从眼中流下的泪水，他到现在才知道为什么父亲和兄长的关系这样恶化，他一直以为过于冷漠专横的父亲，原来竟然忍受着这样的屈辱吗？！一想到自己对父亲做出的请求，以及在两人关系之中做出的取舍，泉奈便觉得自己几乎要被涌出的愧疚给逼疯了。眼泪从他的指缝中渗出，泉奈发出野兽似的悲号，如果可以他多么希望时间能够倒流，回到他做出选择的那一刻。

在席卷而来的情绪下，泉奈靠着墙壁跪坐在地上，他从指缝中窥见走来的斑，还有披着被子的柱间……柱间似乎还沉浸在这样的丑态被人所知的震惊之中，泉奈不敢想象斑背着所有人做出了什么，才让柱间变成这种模样，这让泉奈心中涌出了一阵怒火。

眼下可不是懊悔自己所作所为的时候！

他要纠正这一切！

他狠狠瞪着斑，说道：“兄长，你怎么能做出这样的事情！”

　　斑看着自己亲生弟弟，在他的印象之中，泉奈还是第一次这样看着自己。过去，无论在什么时候，这个弟弟都是用憧憬的目光看着自己，斑叹了口气，对着泉奈的指责，说道：“泉奈，我知道我做错了，可是看在我们兄弟的情分上，成全我这一次，帮帮我。”

　　泉奈的面孔在一瞬间变得扭曲，他猛地扑了上去，狠狠一拳打了过去，说道：“你竟然还有脸说出这样的话！”

　　斑对于泉奈的动作早有防备，他侧过身，避开泉奈的拳头，眼睛很快变成了万花筒写轮眼，两双写轮眼在狭小的空间里对视，顷刻间看破对方的行动。他们就在这个斗室之内打斗了起来，泉奈的动作比往日要粗暴得多，他根本没办法控制自己心中蔓延的戾气，他边跟斑对打着，边斥道：“你怎么可以做出这么混账的事情！你从一开始就在欺骗我！欺骗父亲！”

　　斑看穿了泉奈的动作，在他说话间锁住了泉奈的胳膊，将他狠狠的掼在地上，说道：“泉奈，我知道我做错了，可是我别无选择，我不能让柱间离开我，父亲把他的眼睛给我了，让柱间痛恨我……这些你都不知道！明明我才是最先来的那个人。”

　　泉奈挣脱了斑的封锁，拼着硬捱一拳，将斑压在自己的身下，他用手锁住斑的喉咙，说道：“你以为这样就可以做出这样的事情吗？我为了你……我为了你做了那么多的事情，我向父亲为你求情，我牺牲了我的婚姻成全你的任性，我说服父亲将眼睛给你……你就这样糟践我们之间的兄弟情谊吗？你还是我敬爱的兄长吗？！”他最后一句咆哮说出，整个身子都气得发抖，他要掐死眼前的这个禽兽，为了父亲，也为了自己做出的那些让人悔恨的事情。

　　斑被泉奈的锁喉扼得脸上都涨红了，他看着泉奈，艰难地说：“我把你……当兄弟，你才能这么……对我。我对不住……你，你有这个……机会……可以掐死……我……”

　　泉奈下意识手上加了把力，他看着斑因为缺氧而狰狞的面孔，那双永恒的万花筒写轮眼却始终没有发动。泪水从泉奈的眼中涌了出来，他咬着牙，内心正在天人交战之中。

　　他正扼住的是自己的亲生兄弟，是他最尊敬的兄长，是兄代父职照料他的兄弟……但是，将一切毁掉的人也正是他最尊敬的人，他几乎不敢想象自己敬爱的父亲，在过去的那么多个日夜中都因为自己兄长的放肆而煎熬，他也几乎不敢想象父亲是用怎样的心情答应他的调节，为了这个家不散，自己的父亲究竟吞咽下多少屈辱……而如今，这一切都在父亲死后化为乌有。

　　“泉奈……是我给你……机会……”斑看着泉奈，用最后的气力说话，他的脸孔狰狞得像是渐渐附上了死气。

　　泉奈的眼泪涌得更凶。

　　莫非他要在父亲死后，再亲手弑兄吗？

　　过往的情谊涌上了他的心头，他看着斑无力攀在自己胳膊上的手，就是那双手握着自己曾经的小手，教导他如何使用手里剑，兄长的肩膀也曾经是年幼的他休憩的所在，没有比兄长更让他崇拜的人，即便是父亲都不行。

　　“你为什么要这样做！”泉奈哭得泣不成声，手上的力道也在泪眼模糊中渐渐减弱，可是斑已经气息微弱，倘若再维持着这样的状态，斑毫无疑问会死在泉奈的手上。

　　泉奈心中忍不住犹豫，他是否真的要亲手杀死自己的兄长呢？他能承担这个责任吗？

　　可是他眼角的余光又瞥到了地上破败的衣物——他的兄长用了强迫的手段占有的柱间……

　　一股怒气又涌上了心头，和泉奈的愧疚复杂地交织着。

　　“兄长……对不起……我要为了父亲……亲手……”泉奈哭着说道，就在这个时候，他被一个力道推开到一旁，泉奈被那瞬间爆发的力气推到了墙上，几乎要背过气，他地看着房间内唯一站着的人——千手柱间。

　　柱间用格外厌恶的眼神看着几乎奄奄一息的斑，在刚才的兄弟混战之中，他看着宇智波内的同室操戈，即便是他不愿意，他的理智也在渐渐恢复。他看着过往的爱巢毁在这对兄弟的手上，看到和田岛的痕迹渐渐泯灭在这对兄弟的打斗之中，就像是天意在告诉他，无论他是否情愿，田岛的痕迹只会被时间所掩盖。只要一思及此，柱间便觉得自己要窒息了，可是他却又不得不面对这样的事情。然后，他看着斑被泉奈打倒在地，他甚至知道斑对泉奈放水了，他简直要为此放声大笑——一个丧心病狂的人，竟然还有点滴的人性，因为愧疚而让自己的兄弟杀死自己吗？

　　他冷眼看着斑涨红的脸，看到他胸口激烈的起伏，然后他望着泪如雨下的泉奈。

　　泉奈一直是容貌最像的田岛的孩子，此时在柱间恍恍惚惚看来，就依稀是田岛的模样。

　　这是田岛要借着泉奈的手来杀死斑吗？柱间忍不住用手掩住自己的脸，悲愤、痛苦、愧疚在他心中反复被搅动着，他是否要放任这件事情发生？

　　让宇智波家族，失去一个优秀的族长，让田岛的儿子自相残害，让田岛的血脉就此中断——泉奈真的能够面对杀死亲兄的罪孽吗？

　

　　而且，他猛地看向几乎奄奄一息的斑——他的辉夜，还在斑的手上！

　　一想到这里，柱间再也没有一刻犹豫，他上前猛地推开了泉奈，然后低头看着正在大口喘气的斑，说道：“辉夜在哪里！快告诉我，辉夜在哪里？”

　　斑喘息着，而柱间也失去了耐心，直接单手将斑从地上拎了起来，他揪着斑的领子，质问道：“辉夜的下落呢？”

　　斑好不容易从窒息致死的危机中逃脱，他此时的声带受损，发不出声音，只能朝柱间做着口型：嫁给我。

　　柱间将斑狠狠的掼在地上，说道：“你痴心妄想！”

　　斑看了眼柱间，那冷冰冰的态度一如既往的刺痛着他，他扯着破碎的声音，同一旁的泉奈说道：“泉奈！辉夜在我的手上！你还记得父亲把辉夜托付给你了吗？如今他的母亲狠心希望他死，你也要忘记你对父亲的誓言吗？！”

　　他的声音到最后直接嘶吼出，就像是布帛被撕开一样的破碎，泉奈因为那带血的嘶声而心中疼痛了一瞬，随后又因为斑的话语而挣扎起身。他猛地转头看向柱间，柱间的脸色铁青得可怕，他毫不怀疑，如果不是辉夜在斑的手上，斑或许已经死了。

但是，此刻他们对斑一点办法都没有。

父亲将辉夜托付给他，为了辉夜，为了柱间，他没有其他的选择。

“……辉夜，不能死。”泉奈低下头，在这一刻，他觉得自己几乎是一个罪人。他狠狠砸了一下地上，既懊恼又悔恨，如果他能将斑防范好，是不是就不会是如今的局面。感觉自己的心就像是被扎入了无数根细针一样，“这是父亲对我的托付，他也是父亲留给你最重要的……人……”

斑对着泉奈咳嗽着，吐出一些血沫，他的神情似笑非笑，说道：“是……你要对得起父亲。做出决定吧，泉奈……召集长老，还是看着辉夜在柱间顽固地坚持下……”

“你给我住口！”泉奈冲上去拽住斑的领子说道，“你以为你说的人是谁，他可是我们的兄弟……”

对于泉奈的愤怒，斑毫无反应，只是用近乎疯狂的眼神看着他，等待着泉奈做出决定。

“有朝我生气的功夫，不如让我去宣布这件事情……”斑淡淡的说道，泉奈死死地瞪着他，他真的应该在先前就活活掐死斑，可是当他想要弑兄的最后勇气耗尽，他已经无法再杀死斑，他只能恨恨的将斑掼在地上。

　　“你这个畜生！”他的手都在颤抖，可是却对斑无可奈何，斑扶着身边的东西，慢慢站起身，说道：“柱间，我要去宣布这件事情，你知道的，泉奈他拦不住我，你也要想想辉夜……”他此刻就像是在战场上那样狡猾，他绞尽脑汁想要将柱间挽留下来，在眼前这个时候，他可以做出任何事情。

“不准去！”柱间直接喊住了斑，他狠狠瞪着斑，然后喊道：“泉奈，你应该阻止他，想想你的父亲！他还没有下葬！”柱间嘶吼的声音带着凄厉，泉奈听着几乎心都要为之撕裂开，但是他注定要让柱间失望了。

“柱间！”斑打断道，“你忘了辉夜了吗？你想让辉夜跟随父亲而去吗！？”

“辉夜”这个名字让柱间整个人愣住了，就像是一盆凉水浇淋在身上。想起之前斑出示的护身符，看着无可奈何的泉奈，他们这样的被动……正是因为辉夜还在斑的手上。

从愤怒中清醒过来的柱间浑身打着冷颤，他从未如此刻这般无助，明明可以杀死斑，却不能枉顾自己的孩子，那是田岛唯一留给自己的……宝物。

柱间跌坐在地上，连泪都已经哭不出来，整个人就像是失去了魂魄一样。斑有些怜惜这样的他，可是他明白，他此刻只要走近一步，柱间都可能不管不顾的暴起杀了他。明白自己当下该优先做什么的斑，看向泉奈，刻意加重语气说道：“走吧，我的弟弟，陪我去宣布第一道命令。”

泉奈隐忍着怒气，他的拳头紧紧握着，站在原地一动不动。

“泉奈。”斑再度提醒他一句，“走吧，你还要犹豫吗？”

泉奈深吸一口气，他面对着柱间跪下来，头嗑在地上，因为地上打斗时留下的碎木渣而鲜血淋漓。然后，他才站起身，流着血的面孔冷冰冰地朝向斑。

“站住！”柱间听到背后的脚步声，他嘶声喊着。

听到柱间声音的泉奈身体一震，斑却像是故意折磨他一样，说道：“我们走了。”

“站住！你们站住！斑，我诅咒你！我要诅咒你！”柱间徒劳地呼喊着，他即便明白两个人都不会停下脚步，可是心中的绝望还是要借此喊出，否则他不知道该怎样承受这样的痛苦。

田岛才走了这么几天，他就要背叛他了，为什么……为什么会这样？

斑大步走着，耳边绝望的嘶喊越来越小，他明知道柱间的痛苦，可是心中的兴奋还是让他此刻的脸上带着疯狂的笑意。

是的，他将拥有自己所爱之人。

 

　　幕 一四九

　　没有人知道一夜之间发生了什么事情。

　　当面对斑态度强硬的邀约时，族老们都还在疑惑着即将宣布的是什么事情，值得动用到部下前来邀请，那些身上带着杀气的暗部成员就像昭示着在宇智波的族内即将发生一件大事。尽管心中藏着许多不满，但是族老们仍旧按照斑所要求的那样前往了宇智波的府邸，那间供人修炼的道场在这个时候被改造了一番，变成了一个空旷的开会场所，每一位长老都有自己的位子。

　　因为天气不好，加上仍旧是清晨的时分，来到场内的长老脸色都称不上好看，他们带着不悦看着已经等候许久的泉奈，在他的身后，主位上坐着脸上明显带伤的斑，还有神情一别往日的田岛遗孀千手柱间。

　　这样的一个组合让他们心中直嘀咕，最有威望的佐仓族老打量着他们的神色，觉得心中有些不安，放缓了语气看着额头上还带着伤口的泉奈，问道：“究竟是什么事情，要大清早将我们这些老骨头叫到这里来？”

　　泉奈的神色露出了些许愤懑，他紧咬着牙关不说话。斑看了他一眼，不以为意说道：“我，宇智波的新任族长，想要迎娶千手一族族长千手柱间。”斑自然而然的说完这句话，浑然没有羞愧的神色。

　　他此言一出，立刻就有人大声骂道：“混账！什么玩意！”

　　“你在胡说八道些什么？！”

“你知道你在说什么吗？”距离泉奈最近的大井长老直接冲上来，指着斑的鼻子怒斥道，“斑，你这是大逆不道！”他同时看向泉奈，“泉奈，你的兄长这样肆意妄为，你难道也任由他胡来吗！”

泉奈脸上闪过羞愤，他紧握着拳头，承受着族老的怒斥。和他相反的是斑，斑面对这样的激愤，直接将剩下的话说完：“我至今未婚，而柱间如今孀居，我们两人同为族长，永结秦晋，是两族缔交的一大美事。今日请诸位长老过来，是希望能得到诸位的意见，一同商量婚期，毕竟我族正逢白事，我们两位小辈，还希望诸位……”

　　“宇智波斑！你父亲尸骨未寒，你是用什么脸面说出这样一番说辞的！”一位族老气得吹胡子瞪眼睛，他站起身，冲上来就要和斑理论，可就在这个时候，难以言喻的压抑气息降临在这个空间之内，族老心中一惊，不知道什么时候，宇智波斑已经打开了写轮眼，正望着他们这些气愤的老人。

“……多多指教。”就在族老暂停动作的时候，斑脸上露出了微笑，说完了自己没说完的话。

“你是想用力量让我们屈服这种丑事吗？”佐仓长老的脸色发青，“你父亲的眼睛不是让你这么使用的。当初我错看了你……。”

斑看着他，说道：“我还没感谢您，如果不是您向父亲施压，我现在也没有今天。长老，你帮了我一次，不如再帮一次，认了这桩婚事……”

他身后的柱间冷冰冰地说了一句：“畜生。”

长老原本还被斑的无耻震慑，因为柱间的话一语惊醒，他看着年富力强的宇智波斑，头一次痛恨老迈带来的无力，他说道：“这件事……我们绝对不会答应！”

斑看着他，说道：“柱间已经答应了我们的婚事。”

　　“我没有。”柱间继续反驳道，“是你一厢情愿。”他站起身，目光逡巡过那些或义愤或脸色苍白的长老，“你们就这么放任族长发疯吗？你们平日一个个指望振兴宇智波的，就是这样的一个人。他丧心病狂、寡廉鲜耻，他的兄弟纵容了他的恶行……”

　　泉奈脸上最后的一点血色褪去。

　　“你们难道希望宇智波一族变成忍界的笑话吗？”

　　“柱间！快说你愿意嫁给我。”斑轻声说着，“今天叫了这么多长辈，是为了公布婚期的。”

　　“你父亲的灵还停在祠堂外，斑，收手吧。”柱间看着他说道。

　　“你说你诅咒我，你诅咒我不得好死，柱间……”斑用沙哑的声音说道，“已经不可能收手了，覆水难收，你就应该站在距离我最近的地方，看我诅咒应验。”

　　柱间死死地盯着斑，如果可以，他希望诅咒能够即刻应验。可是，无论多少次他想要动手，最终还是放下了手，他甚至有些痛恨自己这一点，他的理智一遍遍的告诉他：斑不能死，宇智波不能乱，木叶还需要千手与宇智波的合作……那些往日的权衡在他的脑子里变成了一个解不开的死结。他只能将自己的希望寄托在斑的良心发现……可是斑没有，斑真的已经疯了，他恨不得此刻打开斑的脑子，看看他究竟在想些什么？

　　为什么要将一切变得如此难堪？

　　为什么要把最初的美好通通毁掉？

为什么……他当初要在那条河边遇到宇智波斑？

“听到千手这样说！你们都忘记自己的血性了吗？”反对斑的佐仓看着自己的同侪，“纵容这件事，我们都是宇智波的罪人！”

　　斑看着这位长老，眼神格外的冰冷，而那股压迫感也变得更强，就在一触即发的时候，斑的部下突然出现在了场内。这个带着面具的男人手捧着一件带着宇智波族纹的衣服，他沉默的将衣服递给了泉奈，而泉奈看着衣服的大小尺寸，还有上面依稀的体温，他抓紧了衣服，看着柱间。

“这是辉夜的……”泉奈咬着牙，他的手都在颤抖，当他发现柱间的目光转过来时，他不知道该说些什么。

走来的柱间二话不说从泉奈的手边抓过那件衣服，作为辉夜的母亲，他当然知道这件衣服是辉夜的，这件衣服上有辉夜的气息和体温，他将衣服搂在怀里，感觉到自己的心口一点点变冷。

“你真的要拿辉夜的命逼我。”

　　斑轻松地说道：“只是一件衣服，他现在没有事。”

　　其中威胁的意味不言而喻。

　　门外忽然传来了一声惊雷，瓢泼大雨又一次降临在这个世间，青白的闪电从窗户外一闪而过，将室内所有人的脸照得惨无人色。

　　而发呆的柱间则被这声雷唤醒，他望着斑，说道：“我真后悔。我为什么当初要在河边遇见你？如果一切可以重来，我再也不要去那条溪水边，我不要认识你，不要同你交朋友，不要跟你许下共同的梦想，不要跟你有一丝一毫的交集。如果有来世，哪怕堕入畜生道，我也心甘情愿，与你同为人的每一刻都让我无法忍受……今生今世，我要看到你不得善终，死不瞑目。”

　　斑闭上眼睛，听着柱间带着恨意的言辞，哪怕他已经痛苦到了极点，可是柱间总是有办法将他推入更深的深渊。他的神情在一字一句中似笑似哭，等待柱间说完的时间长久的像是一辈子，斑深吸一口气睁开眼睛，他看着柱间，朝他伸出了手，说道：“做下决定吧，辉夜等着你呢。”

　　柱间说道：“我嫁给你。”

　　他的指甲狠狠地刺进自己的肉里，鲜血从他的手心流淌下来，斑在此时放声狂笑，他从来没有一刻笑得比此时更加伤心，最后他随手拭去眼角的泪水，对着族老说道：“你们，也做下决定吧。我耐心有限。”

　　长老们的脸色变得格外难看，可是斑的眼睛是永恒的万花筒写轮眼，族内的精英没有任何一个人能够达到他这样的巅峰。

　　他们看着斑变化的眼睛，彼此对望几眼，即使心里一万个不情愿，他们也要权衡着斑的实力和泉奈的安慰，最后是大介长老强压着怒气说道：“婚期需要缓一缓……”

　　“不能缓。”斑拒绝道。

　　“但是至少也要等上一任族长下葬之后！”被众人推出的大介紧咬着最后的底线。

　　斑看了一眼此时神态麻木的柱间，说道：“那就定在下葬之后，父亲下葬完毕之后，婚礼即刻进行！”

　　“可是这样不合规矩……到时候会是晚上，于礼不合。”

　　“晚上？很好，成亲之后可以即刻洞房。”

“我没眼见到这一天！”最开始反对的佐仓长老忍无可忍地说道，他望着自己的同侪，“这些话，你们是怎么对这个畜生说得出口。”

“我们也是为了辉夜！”他的同伴反驳道。

“真要是为了辉夜！就反抗这个畜生！”佐仓愤怒说道，随后谁也没想到，他会抽出腰间的肋差，反手一道插在自己的腹上，鲜血很快染红了他的衣服，这位老迈的忍者瞪着斑，“斑，我诅咒你，做出这样天地不容的事情，你会死在辉夜的手里。”

斑冷眼看着他倒下，看到地板上的血泊扩散，以及长老失血抽搐的身体，这样冷漠的神态让人心生畏惧。

“就按照之前说定的办吧，或许你们想要像他一样。”

泉奈跪在地上，看着长老将死的模样几乎痛哭出声，他按捺不住冲了上去，但是斑以常人难以想象的速度压制了他。

斑压制着自己的弟弟，说道：“泉奈，想想辉夜。”

泉奈被抽空了力气，只能咬紧牙关呜咽着，而长老切腹的举动则抽空了他们老朽的身躯最后一点血气——谁不想好好安度晚年呢。

事已至此，他们已经不能反抗了，就在一场血色的闹剧中，斑和柱间的婚姻就此被敲定下来。长老们一个个拂袖而去，可是他们刚步出门之后，就看到有人从屋顶跃了下来，看那浑身杀气的模样，分明就是一早埋伏在那个地方的，诸位长老心口更是一寒，加快脚步走上了宇智波一族的长廊，恨不得早点离开这间易主的鬼宅子。

　　方才还是人的道场一瞬间变得空荡荡的，只余下三个人。

　　斑松开被钳制的泉奈，说道：“辛苦了，好好休息去吧。”

泉奈站起身，他看着神情麻木的柱间，逼问道：“辉夜呢！”

“辉夜没事，你为什么不回去看看呢？”斑不动声色的说道。

　　泉奈狠狠一跺脚，离开了道场，将这里的空间让给了柱间和斑。

　　奇异的是，当所有人走空了之后，发泄完所有疯狂的斑看着柱间说不出一句话，当柱间答应他之后，狂喜之后是巨大的悲哀，他所能做的，只是沉默的走上前，想要触碰就像被抽空灵魂的柱间。

　　柱间拍开了他的手，说道：“我可以杀了你。”

　　斑跪在他的面前，那双万花筒写轮眼流着眼泪，他说道：“你不会的，我死了……你就再也看不到这双眼睛。”

　　柱间的身躯因为斑这句话而颤抖着，他怒视着斑，脸上充斥着嫌恶，可是此时斑却握住他满是鲜血的手，不顾他的挣扎，让那血手在自己的眼睛上拖曳出一道道血印。

　　柱间握紧了自己的手，他的身体里爆发出一声哀鸣，世间上最绝望的事情莫过于如他一般，空有力量却身不由己，倘若可以不管不顾，那么或许他早就得了解脱。

　　“田岛……”柱间在最痛苦绝望之际呼唤着田岛的名字。

　　而斑则在此刻抱住了他，他恨不得将柱间揉进自己的血肉之中，柱间的一声声哀鸣更像是对他的谴责，斑颤抖着嘴唇，说不出一句话。

　　

　　幕 一五零

　　田岛那日，是这些天难得放晴的时候，一行人将田岛的灵柩送到已经准备妥当的祖坟那里，因为还要同时起开斑与泉奈母亲的坟墓，按照当初的说法让两人合葬，于是斑和泉奈两个人都站在一旁观礼。

　　往日关系融洽的兄弟如今像是换了两个人，泉奈也料想不到，有朝一日自己会在母亲的坟墓前对兄长冷面相向。

　　这都是人生之中难以预料的事情。

而当一切事宜按部就班地完成之后，他们也就重新回到了村子里。因为越发接近自己的渴望，斑的神情已经变得兴奋起来，一旁的泉奈却只觉得越发焦躁。斑对于泉奈的异常恍若未闻，就像是刻意忽略一样。

也就是这样，让泉奈的忍耐到了极限。

他将斑直接拉拽到了可以谈话的地方。，那是位于他们回来路上的一处被树冠遮蔽的树荫，斑看着泉奈，说道：“你太着急了……”

“我们已经按照你说的做了，你到底什么时候放辉夜回来！”泉奈气愤地说道，“长老死了，我们替你善后，你要婚事，我们给你布置，你到底想怎样，为什么不遵照约定，为什么不让辉夜回家！”

“我不能让这一切出现变数。”斑看着泉奈淡淡地说道，“柱间只要还有一点机会，他就不会放弃逃避我，我不能给他这个机会。”

泉奈看着斑，握紧了自己的拳头，说道：“你……给我一个最后的期限，不然……我一定会用尽一切办法阻挠你今晚。”

斑下意识将泉奈按在了树上，说道：“你说什么？”

泉奈毫无畏惧的直视他的兄长，说道：“最后的期限。我受够你的空口白话，给我一个辉夜回来的最后期限。”

斑看着自己的弟弟，他不得不承认，眼前的泉奈跟过去已经不同了，他停顿了一会，说道：“明天，辉夜就会回来。”

泉奈盯着他，说道：“这是最后一次。”

斑露出了冷冰冰的笑容，他伸手抱了一下泉奈，即使很快被推开，他也跟着重复了一遍泉奈的话：“最后一次。”

他们之后离开了树荫，泉奈铁青着脸回到村里，然后他就在村口的位置看到了赶过来的千手扉间。扉间风尘仆仆，还带着几名部下，泉奈还没有走近的时候，扉间就看到了他。即使是隔着十分远的距离，泉奈也可以感觉到那股来自扉间的敌意，这个男人瞪视着他，然后朝着另外一个方向而去。

泉奈在原地站了一会，最后恨恨一跺脚，去忙婚礼筹备的事情。  
　　

　　当宇智波村入夜之后，经过一日的疲倦，村中的村民大多回到的家中，当月升树梢之际，忽然窗外想起了阵阵的乐声。

　　他们几乎以为是自己的耳朵出了什么差池，毕竟谁会在这样的夜晚中奏乐呢。

　　好像还是喜乐呢。

　　也并不是没有人心中好奇探出头查看，而探出头之后，乐声又更明显的些，引得人想要去查看究竟。然而，出去查看的人就好像没有回来，这响在夜晚的喜乐因此平添了恐怖的气息。

　　好在，这乐声也只是一阵。

　　第二天，这些消失的人就老老实实的睡在家门口，背自己的老婆孩子抱怨着：怎么平白无故的乱吓人。

　　

　　宇智波的宅邸响着那喜庆的乐声，负责操办的月见红着眼睛。

　　载着新娘的牛车象征性的绕着村子走了一圈，就象征着送嫁的过程，斑早早等待在了门口，等待着被装饰着彩绸的牛车载来他的心上人。曾经何时，这样的一幕也曾上演在这间宇智波宅邸中，现在这场喜事的主角总算是他了。

　　除了斑，在这次喜宴之中的，几乎没有其他高兴的人，不得不前来参加酒席的族老们铁青着脸，然后又在千手扉间的瞪视下抬不起头来。

　　他们要怎么在往日的宿敌面前抬起头，今天做下这等丑事的，是他们自己选出来的族长！

　　泉奈一个人孤零零地坐着，因为辉夜被绑走的事情，他事后跟水峪大吵了一架，如今正在冷战，一堆事堆在了一起，他们两人的冷战即使现在都没有好。加上眼前的婚礼，名不正言不顺，水峪索性就留在了家里。

　　就在众人心思纷乱的时候，乐声忽然比之前大了一倍，等待的斑喜上眉梢，他说道：“柱间来了，是柱间来了。”

　　他几乎迫不及待的冲了出去，然后根本不符合礼仪的等待着他人搀扶着柱间下车，负责做这件事的人是月见，她扶着手格外冰凉的柱间，然后将帘子掀开。

　　本该穿着白无垢的柱间穿着一身孝服，几乎所有的人都因为这一点而面上露出了震惊，唯独斑神色不变，称赞道：“柱间你这样可真美。”他从月见的手上直接捉过柱间的手，将柱间握紧，不给他任何逃脱的余地。他差不多是用拽的将根本不情愿的柱间拽入了大堂，在这个时候，那一身孝服让族老们都瞪圆了眼，他们都不敢相信柱间就是这样大胆。负责主持这场婚礼的大介，看着柱间这身孝服面不改色，只有手背上的青筋能看出他内心的愤慨。

　　“两位，签婚书。”大介说道。

斑很爽快的在婚书上签下了名字，而轮到柱间时，一直冷冰着脸的柱间露出了微笑，他伸手拈起婚书，拿到自己的面前，当着众人的面将签有斑姓名的婚书撕的粉碎。

 

“婚书？休想。”柱间将粉碎的纸张抛洒在半空中，而斑在瞳孔一瞬间的收缩后，又露出了笑容：“既然你着急行房的话，那婚书的事情不着急……诸位请用餐。”说完，他就一把将柱间抱起，直接顺着走廊走到布置好的婚房，将这时所有人都抛在了脑后。

而被抱起的柱间虽然行动受制，可是一刻都没有停止对斑的咒骂。

　　在斑离开之前，泉奈就拍案而起，他看着斑离去的方向，脸色铁青。如果可以，他真的想就此阻拦着斑，但是……辉夜，他无论如何都要考虑到辉夜此刻的处境。

就在他还在思量的时候，扉间已经怒火难掩直接将自己面前的桌子掀翻。

泉奈一惊，立刻站起来，说道：“不要冲动，辉夜还在他手上。”

“我知道。我的部下已经去找了……”扉间朝泉奈吐了一口唾沫，“你们宇智波真让我作呕。”

　　泉奈只能接下扉间的唾弃，他站起身，说道：“你骂的没错，我去……查看一下情况。”

他慌乱的站起身，却笨手笨脚的将自己面前的桌子给撞倒。眼前大厅之内，哪有一点喜事的痕迹，酒菜的味道在这时都变得让人恶心。泉奈跌跌撞撞的追着斑和柱间离去的踪迹，他觉得心头慌得不行，等到他来到那条熟悉的长廊的时候，突然听到柱间的惨叫声。

他的腿再也无力支撑，他跪坐在地上，头颅低垂到了地板上。他只能用手掩住自己的面孔，才能不让哭泣声泄露出来。

如果他能够看好辉夜，那么柱间就不用忍受这样的对待。

思及此，泉奈只能强撑起身，他扶着墙壁，目光慌乱的在周遭巡视着。然后，他就直接跳窗冲了出去，他想要找到辉夜。

柱间的惨叫声就像是扎根在他脑中一般，只有找到辉夜的那刻，这来自精神上的鞭笞或许才会停止。

　　此时此刻，泉奈在月下的身影分外的孤独。  
　

抱着自己所爱之人进入婚房的斑，根本顾不上大厅中的众人心思，他抱着挣扎的柱间，急匆匆地来到了婚房。

一路上因为柱间的挣扎，两个人跌跌撞撞地走在长廊上，虽然身体感受到柱间的抗拒，但当好不容易来到新房之时，斑的脸上仍旧透出了喜色。这里早早就被布置妥当，红色的绸被，还有遮挡着春光的屏风，他迫不及待地将柱间身上那繁琐的衣服扯开，那些布帛在斑的力气下，根本没有阻挡的能力。

　　柱间挣扎着，在斑凑过来时，用尽自己的力量去嘶喊着。

　　“柱间、柱间。”斑毫不在意的抱住了柱间，用嘴唇狂热的亲吻着他的眼睛、鼻梁和嘴唇，柱间试图去咬他，可是斑早已经有了经验。

他在柱间身上的动作如此娴熟，而柱间只能嫌恶的撇过头。

但是，无论怎样的厌恶，身体却始终是直白的，柱间在斑的动作下身体一颤——斑已经太过于熟悉他的身体，他直接含住了柱间的欲望。灵巧的舌头舔吮着柱间的性器，几乎让柱间没有招架之力，他的手只能顺着快感的牵引紧抓着棉被，哪怕心中再多的抵触，却还是不得不把腿架在了斑的肩头。斑将柱间的腿撑开到极致，然后用舌尖舔弄着柱间的茎身和会阴，被反复舔弄的所在让柱间敏感的蜷缩起身子，他用手捂住自己的嘴巴，不想让呻吟声就此溢出。

　　可是，这早已经不是他跟斑的第一次交欢，斑轻车熟路的将手探入他的后穴，用手指厮磨着柱间的敏感处，柱间的身体因此而绷紧，那被手指摩挲的位置是他的敏感所在，体内的春潮因为这个挑逗的动作而泛滥，他收紧了炽热的后穴，感觉到肉壁正背叛自己的思索舔吮着斑的手指。

　　“离我远点……”柱间只能破碎的让斑离远些。

　　可是他饱含欲望的声音对斑而言，根本就是催情的药物，斑没有压抑着自己的欲望——没有比新婚之夜更适合释放欲望的了。他几乎是立刻沉腰贯入了柱间的身体里，用粗硬的性器直插到底部，让肉壁只能纠缠着自己的茎身。那张灵活的小嘴，比柱间本人要更懂得情绪，倘若这后穴的态度是柱间对待他的，那想必可以称得上是柔情万千。

　　斑沉浸在柱间的身体对自己的顺从之中，他开始摆动腰身狠狠操弄着，后穴那热切的回应，他都要以为柱间爱上他了。

　　斑近乎沉醉的在柱间耳边诉说着爱欲：“柱间……你把我含得好舒服，真的好紧……你是不是爱着我？”

　　“柱间，你感受到了吗？你下面真湿啊……我操你操的那么舒服吗？”

　　那些淫靡的话语让柱间想要捂住自己的耳朵，可是斑根本不给他这个机会，他将柱间的身体对折起来，在斑的压迫之下，柱间只有用手揽着斑的颈项才能透一口气。而贴近他耳朵的斑则说着各式各样的话语，那些污言秽语让柱间涨红了脸，他瞪视着斑，却因为发红的眼角而显得毫无震慑力，哪怕诅咒斑的记忆清晰的像昨天发生的事情，可是那样的坚决在肉体的契合面前根本毫无用处。

　　“啊……”柱间在斑的一个猛力抽送中呻吟起来。

他只觉得自己像是在海浪中颠簸的小船，在狂风暴雨的攻势中无法自保，只是一个浪头拍来，他便沉入了欲望的旋涡……

　　幕 一五一

　　沉浸在欲望中的肉体像是水草一般，攀附在坚实的肉体之上，斑喘息着，面对着心爱之人的肉体，他只能遵循着本能去占有，舌头舔吮在光洁的皮肤之上，用舌尖在皮肤上描摹着自己都不明了的图案，欲望因为接近与渴望而硬挺着，斑面对着欲望，只是再平凡不过的人，他渴望着柱间，渴望着将他占有，想要让这美丽的躯体随自己而舞。

　　房间内因为烛光而变得昏黄，这让肉体在灯光下显得更加温暖，灯光不仅将肤色镀上了一层昏黄的色调，也让汗水显得晶莹剔透。斑舔吮着柱间肉体上的汗水，那咸涩的味道泛开在他的唇瓣，说不清是什么滋味，但是分外撩动着心弦。柱间在最初的痛苦之后，已经整个人混入了欲望的旋涡，或许是他本能的不想面对着这样残忍的现实——即便有着一身查克拉，他也不能反抗这样的占有。连意识清醒在此时都是一种罪过，提醒着他是如何背弃着田岛的爱恋，他无计可施，只能假装自己不过是简单的行尸走肉，让欲望主宰一切，让斑牵动着一整晚的节奏。

　　倘若天若怜悯，就该在此时用闪电雷霆教训斑这样的无耻狂徒，可是天既然都不怜悯，他该如何是好？毕竟，此时的辉夜都还下落不明。

　　柱间只能选择将自己的意识放逐，或许这样才是排解内心悲愤的最好方法。

　　这样的思量，斑自然无从洞悉，他只是膜拜着自己心爱的胴体，让唇舌舔弄过每一分每一寸，过去他都是在宣泄着自己的欲望，但是在这样的新婚之夜，他总算能够好好地品味着柱间的滋味。

　　就像是野兽在细嚼慢咽自己的猎物一样，斑亲吻着柱间，即便是被啃噬着嘴唇，让鲜血流淌下来也毫不在乎，那腥甜的味道就是他爱情本身的滋味，你不能否定这样的意味。斑对此甘之如饴，他无视着柱间的反抗，反复亲吻着，一次两次怎么能够代表他对柱间的爱意，他要用舌头舔吮着柱间的牙齿，用舌头舔吮着他口腔中的每一处，那里都是他所占有的，他要将自己的味道覆盖在上面。

　　柱间被斑的舌头堵住了呼吸，那灵巧的舌头百般戏弄着，就像是逗弄着自己的猎物，或者别的什么，它从左边又到了右边，你根本捉摸不到它的痕迹，最后它同柱间的舌头嬉戏着、翻搅着，让斑的涎水被渡在了柱间的口中，这就是斑的目的，让柱间不得不吞咽着自己的体液，他恨不得将自己的舌头探索进柱间的喉口，极尽所能的戳刺着那敏感的所在，柱间几乎要因此窒息。当斑终于松开他时，柱间只能大口喘息着，整个大脑一片空白，对于这样的登徒子，你根本无力可施。

　　斑爱怜地抚摸着柱间的面颊，看着他此时失神的双眼，那双眼睛空洞地看着房间的屋顶，就像是穿透它看向其他什么地方。是望向何处呢？即使这样都能令斑满心妒忌，他于是遮掩着柱间的双眼，亲吻着柱间的喉咙，让自己的双唇包裹着柱间的喉结，让舌头随着柱间喉结的滚动而勾画着轮廓，那细微的震动都无法逃过斑的感知，他能借此感受到柱间的呻吟，感受到柱间动脉上的脉动，没有比掌握你所爱之人的生命更让人具有成就感，斑在这样的感觉下几乎要迷醉了，他反复吮吸着柱间的喉结，直到柱间不适的转动着脖子，可是这都无法干扰到斑，他探索着柱间的身体，让手指抚摸过柱间腰间的敏感，感知着柱间身体微微地颤抖和喉结的上下滚动。

　　“柱间，我好幸福……”斑轻声在柱间的耳边说道，“你的每一处都让我充满了欣喜……”他叹息着说道，感叹着自己心中那满溢的喜悦，然而这喜悦注定不会得到回应。斑对此已经习惯，他继续亲吻着柱间的颈项，嘴唇摩挲着，而他的身体则紧贴着柱间的身躯，感受到柱间的欲望因为种种挑逗而勃起，那已经有了不小体积的东西正抵在斑的腹部，他伸手握住那此刻正精神的事物，熟练的套弄着那里，柱间的身体因此而紧绷，随着斑的每一次套弄，柱间的皮肤沁出汗水，而斑则用顺延着柱间的轮廓，从喉咙到了胸膛，用舌尖在胸口上的痕迹滑动，然后含住挺翘的乳头。那原本称不上性感带的位置，在斑口舌的套弄下，给柱间的身体带来了异样的感受，仿佛只是被舔弄一番，那乳尖便毫无廉耻的硬涨成了一颗小石子。

　　当牙齿在顶端厮磨的时候，曾经为孩子哺乳过的地方格外挺翘着，如果不是柱间此刻正是男人的身体，恐怕喷溅出乳汁都有可能。

　　斑反复啃咬着那里，用牙齿撕扯着乳珠，让那里在自己的唇齿下变幻着形状，哪怕已经不是第一次品尝着这里，每一次的渴望和冲动都是那样的真切。柱间在这样的刺激下呻吟着，想要挣脱着斑的怀抱，可是他的身体早已经被斑楔入，那粗硬的事物让柱间无从逃避，只能在这样的逗弄下挣扎着自己的理智。可是掀起的欲海怎么可能轻易平息，他的头脑在一次次地缺氧和性器官刺激下早已经变得昏沉，即便是看着憎厌的斑也是一片模糊，他唯一能够清晰感知的是一次比一次更激烈的快感，那楔入他体内的硬物此刻正蛰伏在他的肠道内，还在品味着他肉体的斑正缓慢的抽送着。

　　斑几乎是用了最大的意志力控制自己猛力抽插的欲望，他只是在一次次地狎昵中，克制的摆动着自己的腰身，让自己的硬物缓慢的撑开内壁的阻拦，让紧致的肉穴为自己开放，那温暖的肉壁包裹着他的性器，只要他亲吻抑或者是啃咬着柱间的乳尖，那个狭窄的所在都会因此而收缩，就像是不堪刺激一般。那骤然收紧的甬道，他得狠狠用力，才能将欲望送到底端，让沁着淫水的顶端在柱间的深处反复碾磨着。柱间在这样的刺激下，身体泛着潮红，在斑的怀中屈伸着，引起无限的怜惜。

　　他对柱间的欲望就像是无穷无尽那样，渴望看他淫靡的模样，又格外联系着被挑情时眼角沁出的泪水，当柱间蜷着身体的时候，斑又怜惜地抚着他的背，让他在自己的怀中舒展着。这时如此体贴的态度，柱间如果能够清醒的得知，只怕会把斑错认成自己共枕十数年的丈夫。斑怜惜的轻吻柱间的额头和鼻梁，他所追求的到最后，也无非是这样——怀抱着心爱之人，享受着性爱带来的欢乐。

　　那粗硬的欲望柱间的身体内跳动着，就像是催促着斑快点操弄着这贪婪的甬道一样，而当斑终于想放过那对在他的把玩下已经硬涨的像两颗小樱桃的乳头。他深吸一口气，在柱间的后穴中抽插起来，紧致的肉穴纠缠着他的硬物，仿佛是在阻拦他的进出一般，斑感受到顶端一点点挤开湿滑的肉穴，清晰的可以感觉到茎身被软肉包裹后的滑腻。然后他狠狠抽插到了底部，感觉到自己的囊袋和耻毛触碰着柱间的后臀，随着他的之后的拔出，那磨人的快感又一次在茎身上重现。

　　斑在这样的刺激下，一次又一次的抽送着，感受着欲望被挤压的快感，柱间在他的攻伐下，只能蜷缩起身体，那高高抬起的后臀，和被斑强硬打开的双腿，那修长的腿在被斑折叠之后，挤压在柱间的胸膛，向外部打开着，也因为这样的姿势，斑才能够直接进入到那么深的内部。

　　“不要……不要了……”柱间摇着头，他就像是一樽水瓶，不断地被斑塞入难以承受的快感，如今在斑激烈的攻伐之下，水瓶已经满溢出来，他根本不能承受被反复碾磨着敏感的快感，那尾椎累积的麻痹感几乎要逼疯了他，于是他只能在斑的面前反复强调着，“出去……我不要了，太涨了……”

　　可是这一声声的抗拒对于斑而言就像是催情的药剂一般，他越发凶猛的在肉穴中驰骋起来，口中问着：“我是不是比父亲厉害？是不是？”柱间昏沉之间只能紧咬着下唇，抽搐着身体，忍受着越发清晰的欲望，那直白的欲望在他体内横冲直撞，呻吟只能从他的鼻息间逃出，显得十分惑人。而斑则痴迷的感受着柱间绞紧的肉穴，那每一寸寸包裹着他欲望的肉壁，还有从柱间体内中泛滥出来的春潮，那湿润的肠液将斑的阴茎打湿，随着他的退出，最后被带出在两人的交合处，斑的耻毛因此变得湿润，最后在一次次地拍击中，又被涂抹在光洁的后臀。

　　几乎被张开到极致的肉穴边缘，已经能够清晰地看到一次次被挤压而出的白沫，那些正是斑的体液与柱间肠液混合的产物，随后湿漉漉的顺延着柱间的臀臀缝滑下，展示了两人身下的那一小块土地。

　　柱间呻吟着，斑狠命冲刺的欲望就像是没有尽头一样，他只能摇晃着自己的脑袋表达着自己的拒绝，可是那姿态又过于惹人爱怜，斑反而会捧着他的脸颊亲吻，当理智在欲望的面前越发的泯灭，柱间尖叫一声，在斑套弄下已经攀上巅峰的性器喷溅出白浊。白色的精液洒在了他自己的胸膛和小腹上，又因为斑的俯身而被晕开，最后两个人的身上都是一股男性的麝香气息。斑亲吻着还沉浸在余韵中的柱间，然后一沉腰，将自己的精液就这样灌入了柱间的体内。还十分敏感的柱间在他的刺激下，又抽搐了一下身体，阴茎又像流水一样的吐出透明的腺液。

　　斑伏在柱间的身上喘息了一会，他嗅着柱间身上的气息，那让他心中觉得十分温暖又甜蜜的感觉让他的欲望又变得硬挺。

　　斑望着柱间的眼神浑浊起来，毕竟此时的夜还长得很。

 

 

　　夜色分外撩人，但是泉奈的心情却是说不出的焦灼。他发了疯一样的搜索着入夜的宇智波村，试图去寻找每一处可能有辉夜藏匿的地方。但是，一切都是徒劳无功。

　　他找不到辉夜。

　　斑的部下都在提防着他，行踪也格外的注意，即便是他，亦或者是千手扉间的帮助，今夜不过是徒劳。

　　心力交瘁的泉奈只能顺着原路回到了婚宴现场，想来是因为他和扉间的先后离开，不满的族老也都发泄了自己的怒气。地上一片狼藉，而清冷的月光下，月见红着眼睛坐在前厅的门槛上，看到泉奈的时候，她的眼神都没有变化。

　　似乎所有与之相关的人，都在憎厌着这场婚礼，换作往日，这里早已经被月见收拾妥当。

　　泉奈如同幽魂一样经过了月见，鬼使神差地走在去到庭院的长廊，不知道是不是他的错觉，天上本该是月白的明月，此时隐隐透着的血色，而偶尔想起的庭院蛙声都让整间宅子显得更加空旷。

　　不知不觉，他已经来到了后院。

　　因为夜的静谧，连婚房中的呻吟都格外清楚。

　　“我不行了……”柱间的声音已经同之前的惨嚎判若两人，那虚弱的尾音怎么听都像是猫爪一样挠着人心，紧接着是斑的粗喘声……

　　泉奈捂着自己的耳朵跪下，他将头低进了尘土之中，可是那一阵阵的呻吟和浪语几乎是钻进了他的耳中。他越是不想听到，那声音便越是回荡在他的脑海中，泉奈低伏在地上泪流满面。而当他终于有勇气抬头时，他看到烛光映照着斑抱起柱间的身影，那影子耸动着，烛光摇曳，然后又随着灯光爆开，那身影重归了黑暗，但是呻吟声依旧传来。

　　他阻止不了斑，他毫无用处，他只能看到柱间被自己的兄长这样糟践！

　　泉奈用拳头狠狠砸向地面。

　　他要找到辉夜！

　　他不能让斑这样的为所欲为，泉奈抱着这样的想法又重新站了起来，他的身形越过了围墙，朝着直觉的方向奔跑而去。

　　时间一刻一刻的过去，当天空隐隐泄露出一点光亮的时候，千手家族的忍者和疯狂找寻的泉奈碰了头。那名千手家的人脸色难看的很，但是让泉奈心口一松的是，这个人低声说道：“跟我来。有眉目。”

　　他跟随着那个人一起奔去，他们来到宇智波村落中的小巷内，进入到一户人家，一个人正蹲守在门外，似乎是在等候着消息，露水已经沾湿了他的衣服，那张带着疤痕的脸上不知道为什么流露出一丝焦灼。但是与此同时，他也是警觉的，目光在四处逡巡着，就在泉奈等人等待着他进一步的动作的时候，等待的人精神一振，他仰望着天空的脸上，神情有了变化。

　　顺着他的目光看去，只能看见一只飞鸟。

　　这个人转身进入房间，在他的身上还穿着宇智波族纹的忍装。千手一族投射在脸上的目光，让此时的泉奈觉得分外羞耻……是他的族人做出这样的事情，而他一直毫无所查。

　　就在这个时候，关上的门再度打开，那人抱着昏迷的辉夜走了出来。泉奈的身体几乎在这个时候动了起来，当他俯冲向那人的时候，才发现原来那是六木……

　　千手一族的人在此时搭配着泉奈的行动，但是怀抱着辉夜的六木，似乎从一开始就不打算反抗。但是即使这样，他的反应也不在泉奈的考虑范围之内，那满腔的怒火将辉夜的理智蒸发，他别在腰间的刀已经被拔出，他伸手砍在六木怀抱着辉夜的那只手上，手筋在快刀下被切断，六木痛哼了一声，已经被千手的人踢中膝窝，他跪倒在地，而泉奈则直接从他无力的手上把辉夜夺了回来。

　　天在此时彻底亮了，出现在地平线的太阳，将大地照得一片璀璨，好像昨夜的噩梦是泉奈的一个错觉。

　　泉奈强忍着眼泪，抱着辉夜朝着家中奔去。

　　即便是此时怀抱着辉夜，越接近家一分，他的心口还是凉了一分。

　　毕竟，已经天亮了。

　　幕 一五二

　　泉奈抱着辉夜，视线中的宅邸越来越近，他来到正门的位置，月见正站在门口张望着。当看到泉奈，和他怀中抱着的人是，她的脸上露出了惊喜，她朝泉奈跑了过来，等到走近的时候，她看着泉奈身上的血迹，问道：“怎么有血？辉夜他怎么样了？”

　　泉奈深深看了她一眼，他脸上的神情让月见觉得莫名，泉奈想到这个女人昨天憔悴的样子，还有她往日对待柱间、辉夜的殷勤，泉奈深吸一口气，说道：“辉夜，他没事，但是你儿子六木，他麻烦大了。”

　　他的答复让月见脸色一白，泉奈直接经过了她，等到几个呼吸之后，泉奈走到大门前，就听到背后传来女人歇斯底里的尖叫声，月见跪在了地上掩面哭泣起来，而泉奈只能抱紧了辉夜，朝着里面闯了进去。

　　他最先看到的人是玲子，她正指挥着其他人打扫着地上的油渍，看到泉奈怀抱着的辉夜之后，她迎上来说道：“泉奈少爷，斑少爷说……现在家里不方便走动，您要不要……”她的话就此梗在了喉咙里，泉奈用写轮眼冷冰冰地看着她，玲子下意识后退一步，这个时候，蜜豆直接推开了玲子，说道：“泉奈少爷，柱间大人换了个房间休息。”

　　“带我过去。”泉奈直接命令道。

　　蜜豆看起来也是一晚没有睡的样子，她脚步匆匆的给泉奈带路，柱间此时已经不在昨夜的婚房，毕竟那里经过一夜的欢好，已经不再适合休憩。在稍稍休息之后，斑就抱着他出了房间，带到其他的屋子，然后亲自替柱间清洗了身体。

　　泉奈抱着辉夜直接进了那个房间里，房间内十分整洁，而柱间躺在床上，正盖着被子。蜜豆站在了门外，替泉奈张望着动静，而泉奈则一步步朝柱间走近，他最后将辉夜放在了柱间的旁边，轻轻推了一把柱间，说道：“柱间，我把辉夜带过来看你了，他没有事了……柱间！”他难以压抑自己的情感，最后将柱间的名字喊了出来，柱间因为他的声音而惊醒，他睁开眼，忍者的本能让他想抽出苦无，可是一抬手却碰到了身旁的辉夜。他下意识望去，看着熟睡的辉夜，失而复得的喜悦让他抱紧了辉夜，将脸埋在辉夜的肩头，几乎泣不成声。

　　“辉夜……我的辉夜……”柱间抚摸着辉夜的身体，显然此时的辉夜正在昏迷，对于他此时的呼喊都没有反应，柱间检查了辉夜的周身，确定没有内外伤之后，才渐渐镇定下来。

　　“辉夜没事的，我检查过了，只是醒过来需要时间。”一旁的泉奈安抚着他。

　　柱间小心翼翼地将辉夜放在了自己的身旁，然而慢慢的冷静下来，可是随着他意识清醒，渐渐浮现出来的是关于昨夜的记忆。

　　那些记忆简直可以称得上是……肮脏。

　　柱间这个时候简直要憎恨自己的记忆，为什么能够把昨夜发生的一切都能够回想起来，他是如何在斑的身上呻吟哀求，他是如何在斑的身下被摆出了那样可耻的姿势。柱间用手捂住自己的口，脸色苍白的骇人，看着他这顷刻间变化的泉奈不由得紧张起来，他急切地问道：“柱间，你怎么了，你没事吧……”

　　柱间下意识挡开泉奈在此时探过来的手，昨晚的欲望旋涡让他说不出的难受，他真的就这样背弃了田岛、背弃了自己。

　　在这样绝望的精神打击下，几日里心力交瘁的柱间只觉得胸口一阵发闷，恶心的感觉直接从胃里泛出来，他捂着自己的嘴巴，感觉到一股腥甜从喉口涌了上来，他根本含不住那翻涌上来的腥甜，于是泉奈只看到鲜血从柱间的指缝中涌了出来，他大惊失色，想要揽住柱间查看情况，可是还不等他接下来的反应，他直接被一股巨力从柱间的跟前拉开，等他定神一看，就看到斑紧张的神情，斑质问道：“你在这里做什么？”

　　泉奈只觉得怒气涌上来，说道：“我带辉夜来看他的母亲！我还想问你，你对柱间做了什么！”

　　斑的眼角余光瞥到了躺在柱间身边的辉夜，他深吸一口气冷静下来，如今柱间正吐着血，不是跟泉奈争吵的时候。他看着门外不知所措的蜜豆，大喊一声：“还站着干什么！快点去请大夫过来……”蜜豆在他的吼声中回过神，连忙去按照他的吩咐找大夫。

　　斑坐在柱间的旁边，关心道：“柱间，我看看是怎么回事……”可是他探过去的手立刻被柱间打开，柱间用手背一抹自己的嘴角，说道：“滚，我不用你关心。”

　　看到柱间一脸抗拒，斑望着他一会，从他嘴角的血痕，到脸上的气色，得偿所愿的他此时十分清醒，与其强行查看柱间的状况，不如这个时候让他顺心一些。

　　于是斑叹了口气，说道：“好的，你好好休息，辉夜待会就会醒，药效很快就过去了。”柱间对于他现在说的话，毫无反应，而斑则看了一眼泉奈，说道：“我们出去吧，让柱间好好休息。”

　　泉奈原地看着柱间，他多看了两眼，就被斑拉着手从房间里带出来。斑关上房门，不动声色地说道：“看来你找到六木那里去了？他怎么样？”不然，即使他放出信号让六木把辉夜抱出来归还，辉夜也不会来的那么快。

　　泉奈看着他，冷冰冰说道：“他得到了应得的教训。”

　　斑说道：“他是我的部下，不过……的确不能怪你。”

　　泉奈说道：“你做出这样的事情，他作为属下帮助了你，还有什么好说的！”他心中的愤怒借着这个出口涌了出来，可是斑却伸手拉拽着他，无视他的挣扎将他直接拽离了那个长廊，兄弟俩个走到更开阔的地方，斑这个时候才甩开泉奈的手。

　　“不要在柱间的门口吵吵嚷嚷的，他需要休息！”

　　泉奈愤怒地说道：“没有你做出的事情，所有人都会好好的！”

　　“但是我不能！”斑看着自己愤怒的弟弟，如果是昨天他都会将泉奈视作威胁控制起来，可是此时此刻，一切都底定了，“如果我失去了柱间，那么我的世界只有一片黑暗。你不会懂，我也不寄望你会理解。”

　　泉奈看着淡然说话的斑，咬紧了自己的牙关，他当然能够感觉到斑跟这两日的有所不同，可是如今大错已经铸成，他跟斑没有什么可说的。

　　“我知道这些天做了许多过分的事情，我会去尽自己的努力去弥补，但是在柱间身上，没有其他选择与妥协，失去他，我就是行尸走肉。”斑看着泉奈说道，“等你找到一个真心爱慕的人，你就会知道。”

　　“我不知道！我的婚姻已经因为你而牺牲了……”泉奈抗拒地说道，他扭过头，心里却牵挂着正在房间里的柱间，“如果你爱他，你应该放他走，让他幸福！”他鬼使神差地说出这样的话，却听到斑斩钉截铁地否定：“不可能。”

　　“那这样，你就是魔鬼了！”

　　“所以我这些天已经做得够多了！”斑狠狠撂下了这句话，泉奈瞪视着他，他们两个人都是剑拔弩张的姿态。泉奈心中因为自己说出的话涌出一股力量，如果此时斑和他动手，即使是拼了这条性命，他也会给柱间自由，可是就在他等待斑的反应的时候，斑忽然收敛了自己的神情。

　　“泉奈，你走吧……”斑深吸一口气，“我们都需要冷静一下。”他看着自己的兄弟，然后自己坐在走廊之上，“还有许多事情，都需要我们去做。这些烂摊子……我会收拾的，至于你……我劝你许多声抱歉，等你想听的时候，我会作为兄长讲给你听。”

　　泉奈心中那股勇气顿时失去了方向，他看着斑，一瞬间这个男人好像又跟过去那个让他心中憧憬的男人有了重合。泉奈咬紧牙关，愤恨地一跺脚，他一腔的热血没有一个理由抛洒出去，只能像没头苍蝇一样横冲直撞的出去了。而斑则坐在那里，看着天空中那升起的日头，心中百感交集，就在这个时候，匆匆跑出去的蜜豆带着大夫跑了过来。

　　“少爷……大夫来了。”

　　“带进去，让他看看柱间的情况。”斑淡淡的说道，然后他看着匆匆而来的他们又想着柱间的房间跑去。

　　这间宅邸的人还在打扫着昨夜的痕迹，而玲子则在看到斑之后迎了上来。

　　“老爷，已经快打扫好了。”

　　斑有些意外，他深深看了一眼这个女人，说道：“很好。”他环视着自己的周遭，这里有太多父亲的痕迹，但是好在……它们都已经老朽得要被时间所淘汰，“家里的东西太久了，你去账房支钱，有些东西可以换些新的了。”

　　玲子点了点头，诚惶诚恐的应道：“是的，老爷。”

　　斑看着自己得到的这一切，仿佛大梦初醒，直到此刻他才有重获新生的感觉。

　　新的宅邸、新的主人，还有一位女主人……只是这样的心思，注定无法同他最爱的人分享。

　　

　　幕 一五三

　　辉夜就如同斑所说的那样，很快醒了过来。

　　他是带着戒备的姿态醒来的，可是当看到柱间之后，那态度如同破冰一般消融，他赶紧抱住了柱间，说道：“柱间、柱间，我总算看到你了。我被六木带走了，我好担心见不到你……是你把我救回来了吗？你没事吧？怎么有血的味道……柱间你的衣服上怎么会有血？”

　　柱间抱着辉夜，听着辉夜一股脑的问题，每一个问题他都没办法同辉夜解释。于是他只是伸手抚摸着辉夜的头发，等到迫切提问的辉夜，终于冷静下来，待在他的怀里只是享受这几日以来难得的温馨。

　　等到辉夜冷静下来，他便赶紧从床上爬了起来，那张脸上露出了不好意思的神情——他已经是能够执行任务的忍者，可不能待在母亲的怀里那么撒娇。

　　可是，他同样也清楚，此时的柱间并不愉快。从柱间的神情完全可以了解到这一点，但是即便这样，柱间依旧不想让他担心。

　　这个时候，柱间伸手抚摸着辉夜的脸颊，说道：“六木……带走了你。”

　　辉夜点了点头，说道：“因为是月见阿姨的儿子，我没有提防他……结果，就被他掳走了。他把我藏在一个不知道什么位置的房子里……也没有亏待我，只是担心我反抗他，一直把药物混在饭里喂给我吃……”辉夜握紧了拳头，“我好几次想要逃出来，但是力气不够……”

　　柱间看着辉夜明显瘦下来的脸颊，说道：“你确定月见没有参与吗？”

　　辉夜神情露出了一丝犹豫，但是基于对月见的信任他还是摇了摇头，说道：“确定的。柱间……六木他这样做究竟是为了什么？是谁带我回来的？你有付出什么吗？”他看着柱间，目光在他的身上逡巡着，柱间已经换了一身的衣服，除了神情憔悴外，看起来都没有什么异样。对于辉夜的问题，柱间只是回答道：“是泉奈带你回来的……至于为什么要这么做……”

　　就在这个时候，房门被人敲响，辉夜转头望过去，就听到蜜豆在门外说着：“柱间大人，大夫来了，想给您诊治一下病情……”

　　辉夜紧张地说：“柱间你病了……”他赶忙前去把门打开，给蜜豆和大夫让出了位置。

　　那位族医看着柱间脸上冷漠的神情，大气都不敢喘一声，他来到柱间面前，说道：“柱间大人……”

　　“我没有什么病。”柱间直接拒绝道。

　　大夫露出了为难的神情，他还要说什么，就听到柱间又说道：“蜜豆，你带着少爷出去，我有事情要问族医。”

　　蜜豆根本不敢多问什么，就牵着辉夜的手走出去，辉夜欲言又止，看着柱间此刻的神情，他真的不想忤逆他。而等到他们两个人出去之后，柱间才开口说道：“你一五一十的跟我说，田岛如果没有这件事，他能活多久。”

　　忐忑不安的族医被柱间的问题骇得后退几步，他并不想告诉柱间其中的关窍，可是柱间此时的神情很明显说明，假如他此刻敢有半句隐瞒的话，那么他必然无法踏出这里的门口。斑为了能够迎娶柱间，已经在族内做出了如此大逆不道的事情，如今两人成婚，斑肯定不会有半点不顺柱间的心意，他就算保守了消息也不过是浪费性命，族医眼珠子转了转，终究还是说出口：“田岛大人……少则五年，多则十年。柱间大人……这些田岛大人都是心里有数的，他说，他活了十年，可是宇智波没有一个出色的继任者，他不想耽误宇智波。”

　　“够了！”柱间直接喊停，说道：“他还有什么是瞒着我的吗？”

　　族医摇了摇头，说道：“没了，真的没了。田岛大人也是有苦衷，请您节哀。”

　　柱间摆着手说：“你出去吧，跟蜜豆说，我现在谁都不想见，你去看看辉夜，他这几天都没有好好休息。”

　　族医犹豫道：“那您的病……”

　　“我没有什么病！”

　　“我会嘱咐蜜豆小姐给您熬一些补充气血的药的……”族医看着柱间的神色，交代了一句，便自觉推开门走了出去。当门合上的时候，柱间用手掩住自己的面孔，几乎不能言语。

　　升起的太阳将日辉撒入房间，却怎样也无法为此刻的他带来一丁点的温暖。

　　

　　族医在走出房间之后，按照柱间吩咐的，替辉夜照看着身体，这个时候蜜豆已经被他的问题缠的脸色苍白，看到族医出来，就跟见到了救星一样。

　　“柱间，他怎么样了？”辉夜马上凑过去问道。

　　族医说道：“柱间大人只要吃些药就好了，他让我来给小少爷您看看……您的房间在哪里？”

　　辉夜听了他的话，露出了些不快，说道：“我没有事！”

　　蜜豆在这个时候说道：“既然是柱间大人的意思，辉夜少爷就算没有事，也不能辜负大人的心意啊。”

　　听了蜜豆的话，辉夜才勉为其难地跟着族医去了自己的房间，房间因为他有些天没住而积了些许的灰尘，在族医给他问诊的间隙，蜜豆便给他重新换了床被子，看着被族医把脉的辉夜。族医皱了眉头一会，然后说道：“辉夜少爷毕竟年纪小，这几天有些耗损，还是要多注意一下才是。”

　　他拿出笔给辉夜写了方子，然后就忙不迭的交给蜜豆，打算从今早这件麻烦事里抽身。看辉夜的神情，一看就知道还被蒙在鼓里，不然以他的脾性早就要大闹起来。

　　蜜豆拿了方子，看着神情不快的辉夜心里有些忐忑，就在她准备出门的时候，辉夜突然说道：“蜜豆姐姐，你们是不是瞒了我什么事情？”

　　蜜豆只能慌乱的摇着头，说道：“没有的，辉夜少爷。”她要怎么开这个口，难道要跟此刻的辉夜说，你的母亲已经另嫁你同父异母的兄弟了吗？

　　辉夜看着蜜豆慌张离开的神情，越发肯定了心中的困惑，他没有老实的待在房间里，反而直接打开门出来。因为族医说柱间需要休息，他自然不好去找柱间，他在走廊中横冲直撞，然后看到了正在庭院里的宇智波斑。他直接冲了上去，对着斑问道：“斑！是不是你让六木绑走的我！”

　　斑闻言看向辉夜，他的幼弟正怒气冲冲地盯着他，面对辉夜的质问，斑反问道：“柱间怎么样了？”

　　“你不要转移话题！柱间他要一个人静静待着，你究竟对他做了什么？！”辉夜质问道。

　　面对他气势汹汹的问话，斑一时沉默了。

　　如果换在昨天，他会直接坦白对柱间的心思，哪怕面对辉夜或者所有人的怒火都在所不惜，可是今时不同往日。

　　他希望能和柱间在接下来的日子走下去，那么对于辉夜，他必须要十分慎重。即便辉夜是柱间同他父亲的孩子，是他过去几千个日夜中的痛楚，可是他现在必须得慎重他的回答。

　　他看着辉夜，忽然说道：“我不会伤害他，这句话……对你有同样。”

　　辉夜直接冲上来，说道：“你这个骗子！”

　　就在这个时候，两名千手家族的忍者突然出现在斑和辉夜之间，他们架住辉夜的苦无，挡在了仍然没有动作的斑的面前，然后面具后传来辉夜熟悉的声音：“辉夜少爷，您的叔叔想要就要来了。先稍安勿躁。”

　　辉夜听到是桃华的声音，只能恨恨放下了自己手里的苦无，他一跺脚，坐在了长廊的边缘，而斑则说道：“既然扉间要来，那我回避吧。”

　　“我以为您已经把廉耻都丢干净了。”桃华讽刺道。

　　斑没有动怒，只是说道：“我没有必要在这个时候继续咄咄逼人。”

　　桃华嗤笑了一声，看着斑朝着前厅的位置走去，如今他已经全身穿戴了整齐，只要穿上宇智波一族族长的羽织，就可以召集族内的人员开会，交代今后宇智波一族的动向。

　　辉夜坐在长廊上，看着全副武装的桃华和她的同伴，心里越发的躁动，他问道：“桃华，究竟发生了什么事情？千手要跟宇智波开战了吗？”

　　桃华一时语塞，她不知道该怎么跟辉夜解释，所幸的是她的同伴接过了话，说道：“辉夜少爷，等待扉间大人过来吧。”

　　而扉间也的确在之后不久来到了宇智波宅，因为斑事先的交代，他进来的时候一路畅通，等看到辉夜的时候，才问道：“带我去看兄长。”

　　辉夜看到扉间之后，顿时觉得有了支撑。他点了点头，带着扉间朝着柱间的房间而去，扉间来到门前，敲了敲门，说道：“兄长，是我。”

　　过了好一会，柱间才说道：“扉间，进来吧。”

听到柱间这样说，辉夜想趁机再度进去，扉间拦住了想要一同闯进来的辉夜。

辉夜瞪着他，倔强说：“我要进去见柱间！”

“辉夜！”扉间的语气有些严厉，“现在是很严肃的事情，你不要进去。”他对于辉夜还是有些震慑力，辉夜只能作罢。

走进了房间，扉间看着神态憔悴的柱间，只能借由几次呼吸来平复心中的怒火。就在昨天夜里，他一面阻拦着这件荒唐的婚事传遍忍界，一面寻找着辉夜的踪迹，跟泉奈一样，假如可以，他要带着自己的兄长离开这个见鬼的环境。哪怕婚礼已经举行，可是婚书……并没有签！这一切，都是还有挽回的余地！

　　他说道：“兄长，我今天来，只要你一句话……我们……”

柱间伸手止住了他，说道：“千手和宇智波，不能分裂，公布火影的日期在即，绝对不能有任何闪失。”他在这时，背转过身，只让扉间看着他侧脸，显得神色阴晴不定。

扉间知道柱间在考量什么，他立刻想到斑，质问道：“是不是斑那个家伙说了什么？！”

柱间深呼吸一口气，没有承认也没有否认这件事情。斑在扉间来到之前，隔着门同他说了一段话：柱间，如今木叶的状况越来越好了，等有了火影，木叶隐村会变的更加团结，你一定不会亲手破坏这些的对吧。

这段话让他彻骨生寒，只觉得周身都是枷锁，他空有一身的能力，却只能任由斑这样肆意妄为着。

村子、声名、还有田岛……

　　扉间看着柱间，他的兄长在此时显得格外的陌生：“我会成为火影。在尘埃落定之前，辉夜就拜托你了。”

　　扉间露出了犹豫的神情，然后听到柱间说道：“我没有勇气告诉他发生了什么，跟他说，对不起……我还要守护他父亲留下来的东西。我爱他，这点永远不会改变。”

　　扉间点了点头，说道：“火影，除了兄长，不会再有第二个人。”

　　

　　幕 一五四

　　那一天，辉夜被扉间带离了宇智波的宅邸，对此斑并没有发出一声，而是任由扉间带走了辉夜，这一天之后，村内注定会兴起流言，说他强娶继母又排挤幼弟，不过无所谓，这些都是宇智波斑所应当付出的代价。

　　柱间一天没有走出自己的房间，只有蜜豆捧着汤药进入他的房间，斑则安排侍女将柱间隔壁的房间布置成自己的屋子，对于此时的柱间，他的态度十分笃定，毕竟辉夜被柱间送了出去，意味着柱间会留在这里。千手柱间正是这样的人，他总是会比常人去思量更多，更会遵守着他内心所划分的规则。

　　这也是斑有恃无恐的原因，毕竟他从一开始，就只有一个规则：他要得到柱间。

　　如果不是月见上吊，或许斑想要见到柱间还要再等一阵子。

　　

　　府邸的权力在斑成为男主人之后，有了悄然的变化。

　　

　　当月见得知自己的儿子成为斑的帮凶时，她第一时间奔回了家中，看到被同伴安置的六木。被泉奈砍断的手筋因为抢救及时，六木还保留着作为忍者的能力，只是实力必然大不如前，月见看着手上缠裹着纱布的儿子，下意识冲上前打了他一个耳光。

　　这个能干的女人之后跪在地上哭泣，她亲手抚养长大的儿子，最后却给他效忠的主人带来了这样的麻烦，她又有什么颜面再面对柱间和辉夜。

　　六木看着自己的母亲，他甚至自己做出的选择伤害了自己的母亲，但是当自己的同伴知趣退下之后，他用沙哑的声音同母亲说道：“斑大人，注定要得到柱间大人，母亲这样效忠田岛大人的忠仆，怎么可能不被大人忌讳。这个机会，是我自己争取来的……”

　　哭泣的月见站起来又狠狠抽了自己的儿子，说道：“我什么时候教过你这样混账的道理，我已经无颜面对泉下的田岛大人，自己的儿子做出这样的丑事。”

　　“母亲！”六木强调道：“田岛大人已经死去了！”他的脸上还带着自己母亲掌掴的印子，“我这样都是为了您！”

　　“我不需要！”月见看着六木，“你这样践踏我的忠义之道，我已经没有什么跟你好说的了。”她说完这些，就离开了房间，可是除了宇智波宅和自己的家，她又能去什么地方？出嫁了这么多年，她同娘家早已经失去了消息，宇智波的宅邸不能去，她又离开了自己的家中，月见只能如浮萍一般在村中游荡着。当撤掉了为田岛大人送葬的白布之后，宇智波村庄一如往日，可是此时在月见的眼中却格外的陌生。

　　她的儿子成为叛徒，她已经无颜面对泉下的旧主，也无颜面对柱间。这天地之间，她一时也不知道能走向何方，到最后，月见也只能回到自己的家里。

　　当她走进家门时，六木露出了欣喜之态，连她的儿媳妇都殷勤的上来问候，可是月见根本不想理会他们。她回到了自己平日休息的房间，当关上门的那一刻，她的眼泪再也没有办法停下来。

　　她煎熬地等着知道真相的柱间派人将她训斥，可是最终什么也没有发生，有的只是辉夜少爷被带离了宇智波。那离去时候的马车，恰好经过了月见的家，她听到马车中传来了辉夜的怒声“我不要走！我要陪着母亲！”，她下意识奔跑出家门，但是只能看到绝尘而去的马车和千手一家的族纹——柱间已经完全不信任了这里，他要把辉夜庇护在自己的家族之下。

　　明白柱间意思的月见心如刀割，如果连她都没办法成为可以相信的心腹之人，那么这里还有什么可信赖的？

　　她行尸走肉一般的回到了自己的家里，躺在床上的时候，或许尸体也就只比她少了一口气。

　　或许她能做的，只有向自己的主人们以死谢罪。这个想法一浮现在月见的脑子，就扎上了根，只是她心里唯一还牵挂着一个人。当一夜过去之后，月见很早就去拜访了宇智波宅，这一次那厚重的大门打开之后，站着的人不再是她，而是换了一身衣服的玲子，玲子对着她露出矜持的笑容，月见才想起，昨天自己失魂落魄之下，是这个女人不知道什么时候站出来，指挥着其他的仆役。

　　玲子说道：“月见姨，你回来了。”

　　月见说道：“我知道你不欢迎我回来，但是……看在我们往日的情分上，替我向柱间大人带一句话，是我辜负了他们的信任。”

　　玲子给她让了半个身，说道：“这句话，你还是亲自跟柱间大人说吧。”

　　月见惨笑道：“我还有什么颜面去见柱间大人，希望柱间大人以身体为重，不要沉溺伤心。”

　　玲子默然看着她，然后月见直接转身离去。

　　之后，她上吊自杀的消息就传到了府邸里来。

　　

　　就像是为了惩罚自己一样，月见选择了可以称之为痛苦的死法，即使被人救下，但是族医诊治的结果是，月见的声带还是受到了创伤。

　　柱间得知消息后，便直接出了门，前往月见的家里。接待他的是月见的媳妇，这个女人推开门的时候，还是露出了惊讶的神色，柱间没有过多的寒暄，直接让她带自己去月见的房间。月见躺在床上，脸色十分苍白，她在府邸内照看了这么久，已经不再年轻，此时就显得更加苍老，不知道什么时候，她的头发都已经发白，对比起前几天还在因为婚礼而气愤的那个人，已经是判若两人。

　　她原本眼神空洞地看着天花板，等到柱间进来后，那双眼睛很快盈满了泪水。

　　她发出“啊啊”的声音，眼泪从她的脸颊上滑下，柱间快走了两步，跪坐在她旁边握住了她的手。

　　“我知道了，你不要哭。”柱间擦拭着月见的眼泪，“这件事，我不怪你。我相信你……”

　　月见感受到柱间握住她手的力度，眼泪更是止不住。柱间看着她此时的神态，就知道她还是在被愧疚折磨着。

　　“同是母亲……我知道你的感受，月见。”柱间说道，“我不会放过恶人，却也不会冤枉好人……”他看到月见脸颊边散乱的发丝，伸手替她撩到耳后，“你要快些好起来，替我照看辉夜……他一直都是相信你的。”

　　月见不能言语，只能抓紧着柱间的手，柱间维持着这样的动作握了她很久，直到她因为放下心中的重担而沉沉睡去。

　　柱间看着她，然后站起身走出门去，此时门外站着的已经不是月见的媳妇，而是宇智波斑，他站在那小小的中庭，等待着柱间。

　　柱间只是冷淡地看了他一眼，就径直出门走了出去。斑跟随着他，两个人就维持着这样诡异的状态回到了宅邸中。玲子站在宇智波的大门外等候着柱间，柱间看了她一眼之后，然后脱下鞋子开始查看着整间的屋子。他这个时候才发现，只要有心改变，连这样的大宅都能够让他感觉到陌生，过去的小几上放上了新的摆件，房间内的花瓶变成了新的，有些地方的墙壁铺上了新的壁纸，柱间问道：“这些都换掉了吗？”他问的是身后的玲子，可是终究只是问着他自己。

　　接着他话的人是斑，他说：“是的，我让玲子换了。”

　　在他出现在房间内的一刻，那些视线内的仆从已经自觉地消失了，将独处的环境留给了他们两个人。

　　柱间早已经知道斑进来，可是当斑说话时，他还是握紧了拳头。

　　斑知道柱间不想说话，于是继续说道：“东西都老旧了，是该换了。”

　　柱间背对着他，斑没有办法看到他神情的变幻，只能在房间内的一阵沉默之后，听到柱间说：“这是你的房子，我没什么可说的。”

　　斑忍耐着柱间的冷淡，说道：“如果你愿意费心，这里变成你喜欢的样子……”

　　柱间冷淡地说道：“我没有这个时间。”

　　斑立刻追问道：“你打算做什么？”

　　柱间说道：“我没有必要通报你。”

　　斑看着他的背影，说道：“我知道，是火影，你想要成为火影了。当你想的时候，这个位子不可能是别人的。”

　　柱间冷淡地说道：“我原本属意的人根本匹配不上这个位子。”柱间想到自己曾经的想法，已经难以忍受跟斑在待在这个房间之内，他伸手拉开门，正要出去的时候，忽然听到斑说道：“你以前属意的人是我吗？”

　　柱间回头看着他，斑伸手握着他的手，说道：“你以前属意的人是我吗？”

　　“是又怎么样，这都已经是过去的事情了。”柱间甩开他的手，他快步走出房间，听到身后斑的脚步声，那种感觉简直就像是附骨之疽，直到柱间关上房门的时候，还是产生了门外斑望着他的视线，几乎要穿透了房门。

　　“柱间，我知道你现在恨着我，可是我都可以忍受……毕竟，我知道你已经不会在离开我了。能够把我们分开的，也只有死亡……可是你不能死。”斑在门口低声说道，“当你选择成为火影的时候，你就不会死，所以除非我死，你才能够得到解脱。”

　　站在房间内的柱间手脚冰冷，可是这些都是他昨天已经想到的，斑没有说过，在做下这些事情之后，斑仍旧是那个最了解他的人。或者说，就是因为了解他，斑才会做出这样丧心病狂的事情。

　　“我知道你不会原谅我，可是不要紧……能跟你以夫妻的名分相处，对我来说，已经足够。”斑将手贴在门上，然后说道：“在你同意我们和居之前，我会住在你的隔壁。”

　　之后，斑才离开柱间的房门外，而房间内的柱间跌坐在地上，他所能做的，只是环顾着自己的房间，寻找着旧日的痕迹，可是这里是重新收拾过的房间，能够找寻的旧日回忆，也只有房间内还没有被换去的就物什。柱间伸手抚摸着旧的几案，和一旁的书柜，里面还留着田岛的旧物。柱间抱着它们，却再也哭不出眼泪，多么强烈的悲伤都有透支的一天，当他昨天吐出了那口血，似乎一切也都开始随着那口血而步入了修复的阶段。他的身体在恢复，他甚至能够容忍跟斑在同一间屋子里。

　　当他希望旧日的事物能够保留的同时，他也必须同新的人事物去交流。

　　这就像是命运在他面前投下的饵食，迫使他不得不去接受。他要做的事情太多太多，他要保护田岛的痕迹，要保护自己的儿子，要去保护在这次刺激下很可能分崩离析的千手、宇智波联盟。

　　还有太多的事情等待他去做……

　　“田岛，你想的都太天真了。”柱间喃喃自语，手指抚过田岛留下的东西，“但是我还很强大，我会保护它们的。”

　　他将田岛的东西放回原处，就在这个时候，蜜豆敲响了房门，说道：“柱间大人，喝药了。”

　　“进了吧。”

　　蜜豆捧着熬煮好的药汁进来，柱间一口气喝掉了它们。

　　这就是他的选择。  
　　幕 一五五

　　族医的医术还是值得肯定，在汤药的帮助下，柱间的气色三四天之内已经恢复了许多。这几天内，婚礼的余波还在发酵着，即便是消息没有外传，大家也都能够从月见上吊这件事情觉察出是不是发生了什么不对。

　　柱间醒来的很早，天蒙蒙亮的时候，他已经睁开了眼睛。枕头旁边空落落的，不知道是不是因为身体最近虚弱的缘故，被子里也没有什么温度，在隐约见天光的早晨，是会让人觉得寒冷的。柱间披着一件外套起身，推开门看着静悄悄的池塘，因为天空的光亮而泛着微光。

　　柱间不知不觉看了许久，直到天越来越亮，已经能够隐约听到家里仆从的声音。柱间这个时候才关上了门，没过一会，蜜豆就来叩门，还是端着给他的汤药。就在柱间回神打算让她进来的时候，就听到门外蜜豆压低了声音。

　　“老爷……”

　　“嗯，以后这个时候在这里见到我，就不用打招呼了。”斑压低声音吩咐道。

　　听到斑的声音，柱间愣了一会，才反应过来，在田岛死后，这间宅邸的主人已经变成了宇智波斑。

　　蜜豆低声应了声是，然后柱间就听到脚步声渐渐远了，而过了一会，蜜豆又在门外小心翼翼的叩响了房门，柱间让她进来，蜜豆推开门进来，看到他醒着时似乎吃了一惊，不过她没说什么，便将汤药放在一边的桌上，说道：“我来服侍大人起身。”

　　柱间由她帮忙穿好了衣服，蜜豆中间碰了一下他的手，说道：“大人的手真凉……这样的早上，是要多穿点才好。”

　　柱间没有应声，等衣服穿好了，他问道：“月见家里传了什么消息没？”

　　蜜豆犹豫着说：“他们家倒是没传消息过来，只是我回家的时候有听人说，月见姨似乎是今天要去寺庙。毕竟……六木做出了这样的事情，即便是您原谅了她，可是月见姨也放不过自己。”

　　“除了月见的事情，还有什么事吗？”柱间问道。

　　蜜豆摇了摇头，除此之外的事情，也没有什么大事值得报告给柱间的。

　　柱间没有说话，点了点头，说道：“如今管着宅子的人是玲子吗？”

　　蜜豆没有想到柱间会提起玲子的事情，两个人同时来到这间宅子里，服侍柱间到了今天。结果直到前几天她才算真正认识这个姐妹，玲子得了斑的赏识取代了月见成了宅子的管家人，这几天忙里忙外的，她都没有空见上玲子几面。

　　蜜豆说道：“是她，她得了……的赏识。”她知道柱间如今憎厌着斑，于是迁就着柱间，连斑的名字都随便带过去。

　　柱间说道：“我知道了，替我选一身衣服，月见照顾了我这么久，我必须送送他。”

　　蜜豆点了点头，这个时候药多少也凉了，她捧着给柱间，柱间将汤药饮干净，说道：“出门前，先在宅子里转转吧。”

　　蜜豆听到柱间这么说，忙给他去找外出时穿的衣服。

　　这时，柱间重新又将庭院的门拉开，看着枝头叫着的小鸟，柱间脸上还是没什么神情。

　　事已至此，斑就是做出什么姿态都没办法让他心中起一点波澜。

　　

　　上午的时候，家中的仆役也渐渐忙了起来。有些要打理家里的大小杂物，有些要按照玲子的吩咐将一些地方重新打理一番，所以宅邸里也是一片热闹的气象。

　　太阳已经渐渐攀上当中，蜜豆陪着柱间穿过了走廊，看到庭院中的园丁修剪着树木的枝干，一些不太美观的枝杈被修剪下来，地上一周都是残败的落叶，柱间看着那里的变化，这正是这个家里正在发生的事情，那些过去的事物都在被一种新的要求所规整起来。柱间收回目光，穿过走廊，看着屋内的陈设。玲子听到了风声，这个时候也急忙过来，跟柱间打个招呼。

　　“柱间大人，您要出去吗？”玲子必恭必敬打完招呼后说道。

　　她和蜜豆都是出嫁过仍在这里供职的女人，毕竟有一份体面的工作，她们在家里也能抬头挺胸，当初玲子同蜜豆一起进入宅邸，如今已经取代了月见的位子。柱间看着她变得更加干练的样子，几乎要想不起当初那个说话脆生生的姑娘。

　　他说道：“听蜜豆说，家里这几天在修葺，我也想看看怎么样。但是，让人把牛车备好，让人留心月见家，我看过房间之后要去见她。”

　　“明白了。”玲子说道，“家里这几天有些变化……”

　　柱间直接打断她的话，说道：“我知道，你这几天忙，不用你给我带路，我随便看看……”

　　玲子低下头，说道：“好的，我让熟悉的人为您带路。”

　　带路的是新招进来的女孩子，皮肤有些黝黑，名字唤作三叶，是玲子家的亲戚，因为样子不好找不到夫家，硬是被赶出来找工作。人不聪明，胜在很老实。

　　她步履轻快的给柱间带着路，最先看的是前厅，一些老的陈设被换下去了，柱间看了几眼，说道：“这里的屏风不好，让人去仓库，把我带来的金线鲤纹样式的屏风带来。”

　　三叶个子矮，她抬头看着柱间，说道：“大人，我记性不好，可以记下来吗？”

　　柱间看着她那张稚嫩的小脸，点了点头，那三叶就从荷包里拿了一条小木炭，在自己的手背上画了一条小鲤鱼，然后她天真的指了出了前厅的另外一个房间，说道：“那是小主人的房间。”

　　柱间拉开门只看了一眼，就说：“辉夜的房间，从前什么样，以后还是什么样，给我换回来。这是她自作主张的？”他这句话是问的蜜豆，蜜豆小声回道：“听说是有人笨手笨脚搬家具，结果撞坏了门，殃及了辉夜少爷的房间。

　　“那就跟玲子说，再有这样的事情，就把那个家伙辞退吧。”柱间淡淡的说道。

　　蜜豆点了点头，然后转头跟三叶说：“记住了吗？”

　　叫三叶的女孩子点了点头，指了指自己的脑袋说：“这句话记在脑子里了！”

　　他们又陆续看了几个房间，有些不发一言，有些改了两样陈设，不一会三叶的手背就记上了好几样事情，看到三叶的手背记得满当当的，柱间总算停了步伐，说道：“蜜豆，你去看看车备好没有。”

　　蜜豆答了一声是，就去安排柱间出门的事情，玲子做事很周到，不一会儿柱间就可以出门。而原本跟着柱间的三叶，也去找了正在厨房外安排事情的玲子，将柱间的吩咐边看着手背边说了出来，玲子没说什么话，三叶的眼角余光倒是瞥见帮佣的人支起了耳朵。

　　“柱间大人说，将辉夜少爷的房间布置回原样……”

　　这时候，有人说：“可是辉夜少爷屋里有样东西，本来就是独一份的，再要找恐怕很难……”

　　玲子看他一眼，说道：“既然柱间大人说恢复原样，那就是要恢复原样，你们先去找，实在找不到，我再去跟柱间大人禀报。”

　　她低头看着三叶，问道：“还有其他的什么事情吗？”

　　三叶摇了摇头，玲子看着她画满的手背，就让她去把手洗干净，她正要去看庭院的人把树杈修剪的怎么样，可是没走几步，就听到背后有人低声窃窃私语，说道：“柱间大人……这分明是在给玲子立规矩呢……”

　　她立刻停下了脚步，去而复返，目光在那几个说闲言碎语的人瞥了一眼，直接伸手揪了一个，她不是忍者，可是毕竟是这间宅邸的管家，被揪住的人也不好抵抗。玲子直接一耳光抽在他脸上，说道：“想想你自己的身份，主人是你能议论的吗？这可不是什么乡绅官员的府邸，这里是宇智波家。还想要命，就把嘴管严实一点。”她瞥了那人身旁的朋友，“你们给我轮流掌他的嘴，打到说不出话的时候再停手。”

　　那两个朋友看了一眼玲子，又看了一眼犯事的家伙，还有些犹豫。

　　“这里，是宇智波。”玲子冷冰冰地说了一句，她转过身，根本没理会这两个人是不是行了刑，可就是在她快要走出门的时候，就听到了掌嘴的啪啪声。

　　从前月见也是这样约束那些新来乍到嘴碎的人，她不过是有样学样。玲子穿过走廊，看到了庭院外的蓝田，天气十分的明媚，但是玲子反而有一丝惆怅，毕竟过去教她那么多东西的女人要走了。

 

　　月见的嗓子已经坏了，当然真的有离别之前的话，她也大可以跟六木用纸笔交代了几句。只是六木让她寒了心，她将自己这些年的积蓄交给六木的妻子之后，就带着仅剩的一点东西，坐上早已经等候在门口的牛车。她此行是要去宇智波巫女的神社，那里一贯是她这样的女人栖身的地方，除了神佛，对这个人世间已经没有什么寄托，于是在深山之中向神佛祈求着。

　　牛车行到了村口就被柱间带的人拦下了，月见从车窗外探头的时候，就看到了蜜豆正站在另外一辆牛车的门口，蜜豆同她打了手势，月见想了一下，终究还是下了牛车。蜜豆为她掀开了帘子，月见看到了牛车中正襟危坐的柱间，月见本以为心若死灰的时候，即便是眼泪已经流干了，可是离别在即，看到柱间如今气色尚可的模样，还是跪在车内流下了眼泪。

　　“不要这么悲伤，总会有再见的一日。”柱间伸手抱住她，拍了拍她的背，过去的种种此时袭上心头，他新来乍到，也是碰到像月见这样待人真诚的人，才渐渐融入到陌生的环境里，哪怕月见一开始都是存了讨好的意思，可这么多年下来，讨好早已经变成了真心，成了他一位异姓的姐姐一般。而如今发生了这样的事情，月见和他都在无可奈何的两难境地，即便是他口中说着不要悲伤，但是内心的悲哀还是满溢出来。

　　月见的声音已经哑了，只能在喉头发出低嘶的声音，听着仿佛杜鹃啼血，柱间只能把她抱得更紧，说道：“你要振作一些，辉夜……我还有辉夜要托付给你。”

　　柱间用手拍着月见的后背，说道：“你在神社之中，要多给辉夜去信，日后我没有那么多的时间去同他交心，你要替我看着他，让他不要受到这些事情的影响……替我知道他有没有受到委屈，作为母亲，我还是太失职，可是我还有自己的事情要做，这些都拜托你了，拜托你了。”

　　月见用手背抹干了眼泪，然后在柱间的手心写着字：好。

　　她的指腹是常年做事的粗糙，那手上的茧子不仅是艰辛，也是这些年对宇智波府邸的诸多付出。柱间心中许多感慨，到现在也只能握着月见的手，说道：“谢谢你……谢谢。”

　　月见在他的手心里写着：说什么傻话，为了您，为了田岛大人，为了辉夜少爷，这都是应该的。

　　因为写在柱间的掌心，写到最后，月见的字迹已经有些凌乱，可是柱间明白她的心意，于是在她写完之后，把她的手握紧。

　　月见写道：您要多多保重。

　　柱间说道：“我会的……”

　　他们两人又珍重惜别了几句，柱间写下了如何联络送信之人的方式，就和月见一起下了马车，亲自将她送上了车。

　　看着远行的牛车，柱间心中也十分难受，今后，在这里他再也没有一人，可以陪他说起田岛。

　　

　　幕 一五六

　　自从柱间在物件摆设上表达了一些意见之后，他便渐渐不再深居简出，当宇智波一族的事情尘埃落定之后，忙碌的事情又渐渐多了起来，而似乎是觉得柱间太过清闲，扉间开始派遣人来给柱间传递一些紧要的文件，而此时，距离火影中选之人的名单也仅剩下了一月。在一个月之后，谁会成为火影就被会被世人所知，而就在昨日，水之国已经公布了水影，是水之国内声名赫赫的忍者，实至名归。

　　柱间按照往日的时间起来，此时虽然已经不用吃药了，但是蜜豆还是会挖空心思为他烹饪一些汤，作为养生调气之用。这个时候，门外都显得格外静悄，敲门进来的蜜豆还是一副大气都不敢喘的样子。

　　柱间刚梳洗好，看到她这样，说道：“怎么了，你是在外面见到鬼了？”

　　他现在难得的玩笑话让蜜豆露出了笑容，说道：“您说什么呢，天都亮了，再说了，妖魔鬼怪也不敢在您的门口多待。”

　　柱间看了她一眼，说道：“今天是什么汤？”

　　蜜豆说道：“菌菇，我家那位昨天刚去后山采的。”

　　柱间喝了一口，因为鲜美的滋味挑了挑眉，说道：“替我多谢他，菌菇很不错……当初我初来的时候，也时常和月见一起上山。”

　　蜜豆不敢接他的话，就去一旁整了被子。

　　因为透气，门还是开着的，柱间和蜜豆的说话声可以传到外面去，眼见着天越发亮了，站在门口的宇智波斑悄无声息的离开了走廊。就像他当初所想的那样，时间总有一天会冲淡一切。他是要去族内同族老们议论要事，在做出这样破格的事情之后，他需要做足够多的事情来弥补和族老、泉奈的关系，否则即便是他有永恒的万花筒也没有办法应对所有的事情。

　　就在他要出门的时候，玲子刚好接到了门外送信之人派来的拜帖，看到斑要出门，她急忙把拜帖递给了斑。

　　斑打开拜帖，说道：“旋涡水户要来吗？”

　　玲子说道：“要回绝吗？”

　　斑摇了摇头，说道：“让她陪柱间说说话也好，你吩咐厨房认真仔细点。”

　　玲子点了点头，她目送了斑出门，之后便吩咐着其他人，去准备够规格的食材好款待明天要来拜访的旋涡水户。

　　

　　泉奈自从和斑吵过一架后，便除了交付任务之外不再回到村子里，大部分时间都同水峪住在木叶的家中。族老中有几位不堪容忍斑的族老来到了木叶，毕竟同是坚持原则，斑的事情显然比离开家乡更难容忍一些。不谈这些长老想什么，从结果来看，倒像是接近了柱间一早的设想，宇智波在木叶的街道因为族老们的动摇而有了新的变化，日复一日的多出了一户搬来的人家。

　　而泉奈在中间也算帮了不少的忙，因此这些天回家的次数也少了些。

　　等他好不容易清闲下来，去千手一家看望了一下辉夜——辉夜又长高了些，但是神色看起来比过去阴郁些，但是看到他的时候，脸色要好看了些。对于这个孩子，泉奈心中有许多愧疚，便在千手家留宿了一夜，同辉夜谈了心。

　　他来到宇智波一族的街道前，就看到了带着漩涡一族族标的牛车驶出了街道，泉奈好奇的同车夫打了招呼，然后水户掀开了帘子，说道：“是你，泉奈。”

　　她的脸上少见的蹙着眉头，泉奈说道：“是，你……刚看过了水峪？”

　　旋涡水户说道：“我是邀他去见柱间，但是他不愿意去。你……唉……我知道水峪有些任性，但是也请你见谅，毕竟尾兽也给他带来了不少的麻烦。”

　　泉奈只觉得头皮都有些发麻，知道水户是在说自己与水峪的关系，本来他已经习惯这样的事情，可是当水户委婉提出的时候，还是觉得难以启齿。泉奈只能胡乱应声，旋涡水户看他心不在焉，就问道：“你是今日才回家吗？”

　　“我昨天去千手家看望了一下辉夜……”

　　水户露出了了然的神色，她点了点头，说道：“我知道了……”

　　他们寒暄了几句，为了不堵塞车道，水户还是走了。看到她走了之后，泉奈松了一口气。他回到了自己的家中，换了双鞋后，打算同水峪谈一谈，却看到水峪坐在会客厅的位置，原本摆放在几案上的花瓶被扫在了地上，那对花瓶是柱间去年送的礼物，当时水峪也很喜欢上面典雅的纹样，没想到这个时候碎在地上。

　　泉奈看着榻榻米上被水浸出的水渍，他眼角一瞥，家里帮佣的人早就躲得远远的，他只能叹了一口气，进到会客厅里。

　　水峪听到脚步声，回头看向他，说道：“你还知道回来吗？我以为你待在千手家舍不得出来了。”

　　泉奈说：“我去看望了一下辉夜，他近来很不好……”

　　“是你去看他的时候多，还是我去看的时候多，我也没有留宿的习惯。家住的这么近，有什么必要留宿呢，还是说你根本就不愿意回来……”水峪带着怨气说道，“你这样做，让其他人怎么看待我，说我丈夫在外面，怎么都不愿意回家看见我。”

　　泉奈看水峪又怨又怒的话语，他知道自己有理亏的地方，只能深吸一口气解释道：“我担心他，所以陪他，没有回家这件事，对不起。”

　　他看到地上破碎的花瓶，因为不想跟水峪再说些什么，他便朝花瓶走了过去，去捡起那些地上的碎片，将他们放在桌上。

　　“心疼了吗？他送给你的礼物。”水峪阴阳怪气的说道，“我是故意摔的。”

　　泉奈怒气上涌，将碎片一甩，瓷片在他的劲道下，笔直的插入在木桌上，他说道：“你摔碎就算了，还要跟我说吗？”

　　水峪说道：“你果然生气了！”

　　“我是不想看你疯的更厉害！你知不知道，你姐姐水户很担心你，我今天遇见她，她特地叮嘱我，叫我多让着你，所以我不想跟你生气，求你不要再说这种无事生非的话了，可以吗？”

　　水峪一听到水户的名字，他看着插在桌上的瓷片，又看着泉奈此时愤怒的表情，他哭着说：“是，我姐姐说你要让着我，你就是这么让着我。宇智波泉奈，你很有道理吗？是，我是不小心害得辉夜被人绑走了，可是我去跟辉夜道歉了，他也原谅我了，你在这里操哪门子心，生哪门子气，你这几天你是怎么对我的！”

　　泉奈看着水峪滴落在桌面的眼泪，只觉得更加心烦意乱，他也不去捡地上的碎片了，说道：“我根本不懂你在说什么。我这些天，一直都在忙族里迁居的事情，左邻右舍都知道……你说我怎么对待你？我不想跟你吵，所以我出去，我不想看见你哭……现在，我要出去忙还没做完的事情，你自便。”

　　他说完这些，人就冲了出去，连手指被瓷片割破了都没有发现。水峪看着地上溅落的一两滴血，知道它们的痕迹消失在他面前，他内心的愤怒和悲伤越发的扩大。水峪捂着脸哭了起来，他想不通自己的婚姻怎么会变成这样，当初那样满心欢喜的记忆都成为过去，他原本以为自己来到了天堂，能拥有自己的爱情，为所爱之人生下孩子，但是现实的残酷就是：他得不到爱，也没有孩子。

　　这就是这些年他得到的。

　　水峪捂着脸哭了一阵，等他的眼泪干在了脸颊边，他看到地上干了的血渍和一旁的花瓶碎片，他说道：“你们，是傻了吗？地上脏了也不过来收拾一下。”

　　他雇佣的仆人这个时候才走进来，埋着头用抹布擦拭着地上的血迹，泉奈站起来，因为哭了太久，他只觉得目眩神晕，他看着地上的碎花瓶，心里想着：我到底哪里是比不上那个人，就因为他比我先来吗？

　　他在这个时候，忽然觉得柱间陌生极了。

　　是的，太陌生了。曾经那么尊敬的长辈，嫁给了一个老男人，现在又嫁给了自己的继子……而最开始，这个人在他的印象里，应该是要成为他的姐夫的。

　　真是荒谬！

　　他就真的那么好吗？或者说，他以前那么好，是不是都是他太年轻看不破的伪装？

　　水峪再也站不出了，他朝着门外出去，穿上鞋就要出门。他身后的仆人问道：“水峪大人，您要去哪里？”

　　“不用你操心！”水峪拉开了门，直接冲了出去。

　　他从来都是做事不管不顾的人，他就像一阵风一样的朝着宇智波的村落狂奔而去，他除了是个不幸的人之外，还是个很好的忍者。他近乎麻木的在树木上穿梭着，穿着近路朝着宇智波村落而去。

　　汗水和体力的挥发让一开始怒气冲脑的水峪渐渐冷静下来，在麻木的动作和跳跃中，大脑就像是不断地过着水一样，渐渐平息下来。

　　是的，他想要见柱间，可是他就这么冲过去，肯定会遇见自己的姐姐。他可是没多久才拒绝过和姐姐探望柱间，可是才没过多久，就开始出尔反尔，要是他的姐姐问起，他应该怎么回答。

　　想到自己相依为命的姐姐，她的姐姐假如知道他的目的，会怎么说他？

　　想到这里，水峪几乎要转头回去，可是他这样怒气冲冲的过来，却无功而返，怎么都不像是他做出来的事情。

　　就在他思索的时候，已经能够看到宇智波村落的炊烟，已经接近了午饭的时候，这个时候，普通人家都已经做起午饭。

　　事已至此，哪怕是水峪也只能硬着头皮继续走下去。

　　

　　幕 一五七

　　水峪的到来让正被柱间接待的水户有些惊讶，就在刚才柱间问起的时候，她才解释着说水峪不太舒服，没想到这么匆匆忙忙赶过来的水峪直接让她的话变成了尴尬。

　　水峪因为一路疾驰过来，衣服上还带着枝头上的叶子，柱间并没有给水户难堪，问她为什么水峪要过来，而是笑着接待了：“水峪，坐下吧，至于赶得这么着急吗？你看看……头发上还有绿叶呢。”

　　水户看着自己的弟弟，无可奈何说道：“过来，我给你取下来。”

　　水峪在自己的姐姐面前十分心虚，他跪正在水户面前，看她摘下自己没发现的绿叶，然后说道：“我着急过来……吃午饭嘛！”

　　柱间说道：“我肯定不敢短了你一双筷子的。”

　　蜜豆在这个时候给水峪上了茶水，大概是看水峪的样子还像是当初刚看见的样子，她出了门之后，才偷偷笑着。

　　水峪更不好意思，那当初作为过来动力的怒火，现在已经因为水户的关系只剩下一点火苗。他只能耷拉着脑袋，听着水户说道：“水峪这么大，还像个孩子一样，说风就是雨。”

　　柱间接道：“多好，辉夜就很喜欢他这样的性格。”

　　“是把水峪当做是同龄的玩伴吧。”水户无奈地说道。

　　“我已经不是小孩子了！”水峪抗议道，他反驳一句，然后被水户偷偷掐了一把，于是又闭上了嘴。

　　柱间看到了水户的动作，但是仍旧没有流露在面上，反而和水户闲话起家常，而水峪这个时候才敢抬起头，看着和水户说话的柱间。这期间发生了那么多事，以至于他以为自己很久没有见到柱间，他听说柱间前阵子的状态很不好，让泉奈格外的牵挂，可是如今看来，分明是泉奈瞎操心，柱间的气色看着十分红润，简直比他还要精神几分。

　　如今水峪看着西洋镜里的自己，有时候都不敢认。他总记得自己是个被人夸十分精神的男孩子，可是他在镜子里看到的水峪根本不是那样。

　　阴郁、暴躁、苍白、嫉妒。

　　那张脸孔上的嘴脸，即使是他自己都不能容忍。

　　他有什么比柱间强吗？

　　水峪现在打量着正在说话的柱间，柱间这个时候正在笑着，于是眼角出现了一道笑纹。

　　是了，他比柱间年轻，柱间可是他叔叔辈的人呢。

　　靠着这样的想法，水峪好像又给自己找到了支撑，就在这个时候，已经到了用饭的时刻，蜜豆安排着人捧着盛放着菜肴的器皿上来，柱间笑着说道：“水峪，你期待的午饭来了。”

　　水峪勉强的应付着，心里也觉得别扭起来。

　　柱间，是不是没心没肺了一点，怎么就一点也看不出伤心呢？

　　

　　泉奈从家中出来，他的理智也仅剩下，他要回宇智波村帮助其他的族人办理迁居的事情。

　　于是他从木叶出发，前往宇智波村，打算去拜访剩下几户有意向的人，当把心神沉浸在工作之中时，那种心中烦乱的感觉总算渐渐被压下，时间过得很快，泉奈办完事，匆忙吃过了工作餐，就打算回到木叶去完成剩下的事情，可是就在他走到村口的位置时，忽然被人叫住了。

　　“泉奈！怎么只有你一个人？”叫住他的人是从前一同在都城服侍大名的人，两个人关系十分相熟，泉奈看见他时也忍不住露出一丝笑容。

　　“我一个人过来办事。”泉奈回答道，“你也知道，最近村里人口正向木叶做最后转移。”

　　“我刚才还看到水峪呢，”那个人坏笑着用手肘捅了捅泉奈，“怎么，你不知道吗？该不会是被老婆查岗吧。”

　　泉奈这时才反应过来他说的意思，水峪怎么跟过来了？

　　但是他和水峪私下的事情怎么也不方便说出来，于是泉奈说道：“他自己喜欢怀疑……还好我碰到你了，水峪他去哪里了？”

　　那人抱着胳膊说道：“你这个家伙，是不是最近动了什么花花肠子？”

　　泉奈委屈的说道：“哪有什么花花肠子，你要试着办办迁居的事情。”

　　“这种事情还是算了吧！”那人果断拒绝了，说道：“向着你家去了，别是去告你状。”

　　泉奈心中更觉得不妙，他说道：“那我得赶快去看看……下次再请你喝酒。”

　　他跟那人道了再见，就朝着宇智波府邸的位置去了，替他开门的人是玲子，泉奈直接问道：“水峪是不是在这里？”

　　玲子有些奇怪地看他一眼，说道：“是的，正和水户小姐陪着柱间大人说话……”然后，她就看到泉奈直接走了进去，她心里也觉得奇怪。

　　而泉奈首先去了前厅，却只看到斑在那里一个人独自用饭。他没想到会看到斑，因为草率的直接将门拉开，现在心里说不出的尴尬。好在，斑并不打算过问这件事情，在那次争吵之后，两个兄弟因为公事见面的时候，总是保持着公事公办的冷淡。

　　斑说道：“来找水峪吗？”

　　泉奈看着他淡淡的神色，心中说不出的别扭，这样的姿态倒像是平日都是他使性子，还把他当做是当初那个不懂事的少年对待。明明真正做出那样丑事的人是斑，现在却用云淡风轻来掩饰过去做过的事，说过的话。

　　但是，现在可不是跟斑吵架的时候，泉奈说道：“是的，他陪着柱间吗？”

　　“柱间不舒服，水峪送他回房间。”

　　泉奈脱口而出：“怎么不是水户，为什么让水峪送他？”

　　斑因为泉奈反常而看了他一眼，说道：“巫女临时叫走了水户，怎么了？”

　　“我知道了，我去找水峪。”泉奈说着就朝后院的方向去了。而前厅的斑，索性放下了碗，看了看泉奈匆匆忙忙离去，连门都没有关上。

　　这种情况，也不知道是因为什么事情。

　　

　　泉奈朝后院而去，他很快就看到了柱间门口的水峪，水峪本来正从柱间的房里出来，看到泉奈额头见汗的样子，直接冷笑：“你过来干什么？”

　　“你过来干什么？！”

　　泉奈的声音直接跟他重叠在一起，这让水峪直接气红了眼，他说道：“你紧张什么？他用得着你紧张？”

　　“你在胡说八道些什么！”泉奈直接上前拽住了水峪，“放尊重一点，这是在别人的家里，由着你发疯。”

　　“我发什么疯？”水峪冷笑道，“你今天早上直接摔门走了，来这里干什么，除了紧张还有什么别的理由吗？”

　　“水峪，不要胡说！”泉奈看着柱间的房门，感觉到心脏一阵紧缩，他多么担心柱间听到了只言片语，将他误会成像斑那样的人。

　　水峪让泉奈直接从柱间门口拽离了房间的那条走廊，拖着走了十几尺，直到水峪真的用力甩开泉奈，说道：“他有你哥照顾着呢，用不着你操心。”

　　泉奈此时红了一双眼睛，而柱间的房间里，蜜豆的声音忽然响亮起来：“您烫到没？”

　　泉奈的身体都因此僵硬了，看到他紧张的样子，水峪说：“再大声点跟我吵……”他还要说什么，就传来了斑的声音，斑正朝他们走来，脸色显得十分难看，说道：“这里不是你们家，要吵给我出去吵！”

　　他看着对峙的两个夫妻，他在过来的时候，只听到蜜豆和水峪的最后一句，现在他一颗心都记挂着不知道为什么被烫伤的柱间，他走到门前，问道：“怎么回事？”

　　“柱间大人失手把滚烫的茶水撒在身上。”

　　“我没事，不要进来！”

　　柱间的话和蜜豆的话混在了一起，斑低声对着门里的蜜豆说：“你先去取冷水替他冲洗，然后到我这里拿药。”蜜豆应了一声，从门中出来之后，就匆忙从几人的间隙中跑了出去。

　　他冷眼看着一时之间没有说话的水峪和泉奈，说道：“你们要么在这里作客，要么回去吵完……”

　　“谁稀罕留在你们宇智波的地方！”水峪打断了斑的话，他嘲讽地看着泉奈，“我走了，你可以厚着脸皮跟你哥待一块。”

　　说完，他头都不回的就走了。水峪转身的时候，眼泪便落了下来，他不敢举起手背擦眼泪，便像一阵风似的走了。只留下泉奈一个人站在那里，泉奈转过头看着斑，斑的脸色此时显得很难看。

　　斑走到泉奈的面前，压低了声音，说道：“你们之前究竟吵了些什么？会让柱间摔了茶杯。”

　　泉奈咬紧了牙关，他说道：“我为什么要告诉你，这是我跟水峪的事情！”

　　“但是柱间的事情，就和我有关。”

　　“是你自作多情。”泉奈反驳了一句，当看到斑的脸颊因为忍耐而抽搐了一下时，他内心涌起诡异的畅快，他说道：“水峪叨扰到柱间，也是我要向他道歉。柱间不会领你的情。”

　　斑看着泉奈，就在这个时候，蜜豆捧着一小盆冷水小跑着回来。斑在这个时候闭上了嘴，而是转过身回房去给柱间取烫伤药，泉奈还有一肚子的话要说，可是这个时候全部成了打空拳。他的目光在柱间的门口停留了一会，虽然想跟柱间道歉，但是此时此刻说多少也只是越描越黑，他只能一咬牙，转头离开这里。

　　

　　

　　　　幕 一五八

　　柱间长这么大，还是第一次被滚烫的水烫伤，过去的时候，他还没有犯过这么乌龙的错误。

　　今天虽然一早发现水峪的神色不对，不但没怎么同他说话，还在用奇怪的眼神打量着他。但是，因为回避斑而借口不舒服躲回房间的他，是如何也想不到，会从水峪的口中听到那样的话。

　　你哥能照顾好他。

　　虽然无意听夫妻之间的吵架，可是当这句话被格外大声的嚷出来的时候，柱间还是因为失神而打翻了刚倒好的茶水，滚烫的水从茶壶中倾倒而出，他只感觉到被烫到的地方一凉，然后就是火燎一样的疼痛。可是即便这样，他也是在蜜豆尖叫之后，才发现自己打翻了茶水。蜜豆想要上前来查看他的情况，可是他还是本能地伸手制止了女人来查看他被烫伤的位置。

　　蜜豆当即急的掉眼泪，就在这个时候，斑发话了，蜜豆就像看到救星一样的告知了斑情况，而柱间只想到难道要斑进来替自己查看伤情吗？

　　不要进来。这句话脱口而出，而蜜豆只是朝他摇着头，比着口型对他说：柱间大人，您的伤。

　　即使伤口疼得厉害，他还是说：“我恢复能力很强，到了明天就好了。”

　　可是即便是恢复能力强，但是疼痛依旧存在。蜜豆最后还是听了斑的话，打开门出去接水，在门被打开的仓促间，柱间直接跟望着门内的斑对上了眼神，斑沉着脸，而柱间根本不想看见他。

　　门再度被关上，柱间则忍耐着痛楚，揭开自己下身的衣服，他的皮肤上烫出了一层水泡，因为还在创伤期间，还没有恢复的迹象。柱间只能深吸一口气，将那里的布料单独撕开，只露出那一块皮肤，等待着蜜豆待会拿水过来冷敷。门外的争吵声被刻意的压低，柱间已经听不到他们在说什么，在房内空无一人的情况下，即使他心中并不愿意，可还是反复回想着那句话。

　　斑能照顾好他。

　　即使是同他关系甚密的水峪也这样说。是的，现在的他看起来的确不像是一个沉湎于伤心的人，明明有力量却没有反抗这段加诸在身上的婚姻，看起来简直就像是默认了这段婚姻，并且享受起其中的好处了。

　　其他人，即使是这样想了，也有着足够充分的理由。绝大多数的人都不会去了解前后的因果，而只会看最终展现在面前的结果，现在他的处境就是这个结果，他答应了和继子的婚姻，并且依旧住在这间宅子里，享受着身为夫人的所有优待。

　　明明伤口还在疼痛着，可是柱间的思绪还是停留在这上面，直到蜜豆再次拉开门，带回来了冷敷的冰水。

　　“柱间大人……”蜜豆的眼睛里涌着泪水，她放下水，说道：“我去拿药，您先拿毛巾替自己敷着伤口。”她说着，边往柱间的手里塞了一条打湿的毛巾，入手特别的凉，柱间瞥了一眼盆里，难怪蜜豆去了好一会，这一会盆里还飘着一点冰块，应该是从地窖里面专门打碎放进水里的。

　　“不用他的药，冷敷一下就可以了。”柱间说道。

　　可是蜜豆在这个时候显得格外固执，她说道：“柱间大人……还是涂药会更好一点，您都烫成这样了。”她看着柱间的伤口，脸上露出了不忍的神色，那里的皮肤已经烫出了泡，可是柱间还是那样毫不在乎的用毛巾随便盖着，“我去取药！”

　　说着，她就站起来，拉开门，走向斑房间的方向，而柱间则看着自己的窗口，那里的皮肤泛着红，烫伤和他体内的血统在角力着，恢复的效果会渐渐体现在他的伤处。

　　真的没有什么可担心的，不过是明天就会好的伤口。

　　真正令他在意的，也只有水峪那里所看到的态度。

　　即使是早有预料的世俗目光，可是当面对的时候，依旧十分在意。

　　然而，归根究底，不过是他应该承受的。

　　

　　蜜豆去斑那里取来了药，但是柱间根本没有使用的兴趣，他才不想承斑一丝一毫的情。可是蜜豆这个女孩子却不这么想，碍着柱间的身份和性别，即便是她十分担心，也只能坐在一旁干着急，柱间看到她眼睛泛红的样子，便说道：“你别着急了，出去休息一下吧。”

　　蜜豆点了点头，拉开门出去，可是她又有些不放心，便干脆跪坐在一边，等待着柱间的呼唤。可是柱间的吩咐没有听到，她反而听到了里面传来了拉开门的声音，她忙站起来，透着门上的光影看着，确实看着柱间站起来，似乎要从庭院那边的走廊绕路，连忙拉开门，说道：“柱间大人，您要去哪里！”

　　柱间被她逮个正着，他歪着身子靠着房门上，说道：“我去……拿点酒。”

　　蜜豆说道：“您要酒干什么？”

　　柱间说道：“当然是搭配药使用，用酒涂在患处的时候，会让那里很清凉呢，就感觉不到什么痛楚了。”

　　蜜豆狐疑地看着他，柱间又辩解道：“酒还能止疼，比药好得多。”

　　“可是……”蜜豆皱起了脸， 她看着柱间似乎想喝酒的样子，左右思量一下，说道：“您别动了，还是我去替您拿酒吧。”

　　她当然知道自己劝不动柱间，只能去拿酒。

　　宇智波家的酒窖里存放着许多柱间喜爱的美酒，蜜豆取了一瓶，可是心中还是十分忧虑。这些天，和已经在府邸内拥有管理权力的玲子不同，她从头至尾都在接手月见从前照顾柱间的活。遇到这种情况，倘若是月见的话，恐怕已经指着柱间数落他了，可是她终究不是月见，哪怕有心阻止，可是当柱间露出大人的模样的时候，她还是忍不住遵照他的命令。

　　抱着酒的蜜豆有些踟蹰，她猜想着柱间因为水峪的那句话，想要饮酒排解一下心中的苦闷，为了避免柱间喝得太多，于是拿出了酒劲最大的酒，这样的酒，以柱间的酒量，估计没有几杯就要饮醉了。这样不失为一个办法，蜜豆穿过了走廊，看到了下午并没有外出的斑，斑站在昔日柱间和辉夜时常玩耍的亭子里，看着水面没有什么动作。蜜豆犹豫了一会，还是走了过去，斑看到她走过来，很自然的问道：“柱间的情况怎么样了？”

　　“柱间大人……要喝酒。”蜜豆有些艰难的说着，前些日子柱间和斑发生的冲突她和玲子都看在眼里，那些的风言风语，都是月见之前努力压下去，如今主动跟斑讲起柱间的消息，她心中不免升起了背叛柱间的感觉。

　　斑把目光放在蜜豆怀里抱着的酒，眉头皱了起来，蜜豆继续说道：“我没有办法，只能拿了酒劲最大的酒，只希望柱间大人能少喝些……您，就在柱间大人喝醉之后，为他上药吧。”

　　她说完，连告退都没有的跑了。此时她心里的感受十分别扭，明知道斑被柱间所厌恶，也做下了那么多事情，可是如今真正在乎柱间身体，能够约束柱间的人……也唯有他。

　　蜜豆抱着酒低着头，终于来到了柱间的房门前，她拉开门，柱间已经换了个坐姿，可是烫伤的地方冷敷的毛巾都已经不凉了，蜜豆说道：“柱间大人，酒拿来了，您敷药了吗？”

　　柱间随口说道：“你放下酒出去吧，药我待会会敷的。”

　　“可是……”

　　“难道我敷药的时候，你一个女人要站在这里吗，那可就不好了。”柱间开着玩笑将蜜豆敷衍了，蜜豆对他实在是无可奈何，只能说道：“好的，我现在就出去，您一定要好好上药。”

　　蜜豆替柱间带上了房门，即便是她这样叮嘱过后，柱间仍旧没有敷药的打算，他只是忍耐着疼痛，取出放在柜子里的酒杯，然后拍开酒封，直接饮起了酒。

　　浓郁的酒香让柱间眯起了眼睛，无论是在何时，饮酒总是最好的解忧方法。

　　

　　一人饮酒的时间总是模糊的，酒的香气好像隔绝了人对时间的感知，柱间看着杯中的酒液，神色都不禁有些恍惚。他已经过了最悲伤的时候，如今只有对他人眼光的唏嘘，酒顺着喉咙滑下去，就像是被火一瞬间撩过，然后落进胃里。腿上的疼痛依旧，只是柱间毫不在意，他盘着腿，将门拉开半边，看着外面的景色。

　　太阳已经接近落山，他所面对的墙面一片昏黄，连倦鸟都已经回到了树上的巢中，柱间看着那一片凄迷的落日余晖，只是佐着酒就痴座了很久。喝醉的时候，连腿上麻木了都不知道。

　　最后他倒卧在地上，跌在了软垫里，靠着柔软的垫子，柱间睁开的眼睛也终于支持不住，他闭上眼睛，任由酒后的昏沉带走自己的意识。

　　而在外面观察许久的斑，也终于在这个时候进入到房间里，他看着倒在地上的柱间，又看着已经空了大半的酒坛。

　　酒量欠佳的柱间在忧愁的时候比快乐的时候喝得多了许多，所以，想来明天的早上，头也会比往日更疼一点。

　　查看完柱间喝了多少，斑拉上门，就着微光褪下了柱间下半身的衣服，然后皱起了眉头，柱间坐了这么久，腿上有烫伤，小腿也看起来气血不通。

　　但是这些归根究底，也都是他的错误，因为和他这样的人生活在同一屋檐下，柱间才会这样糟蹋自己的身体。

　　心知肚明的斑只能低下头，将被丢在一边的药打开，将清凉的药涂抹在柱间的患处。

　　哪怕是在酒醉中，柱间还是因为那里敷上药物的清凉而发出轻微的哼声，柱间无意识的把手放在自己的额头上。

　　“麻……”柱间无意识的哼哼着。

　　“我知道了……”斑低声轻叹一声，他伸手替柱间按摩着小腿的位置，那里因为柱间的姿势而气血不通，所以才会麻得厉害，斑用拇指在柱间小腿肌肉上推拿着，看着柱间渐渐将腿伸开。

　　“柱间。”斑看着柱间偏着头昏沉着，他伸手抚摸着柱间的脸颊，这些天里，他都忍耐着给柱间一个单独的空间，可是此时这样接近之后，才发现思念已经要满溢出来。

　　得到柱间的婚姻，固然平息了往日的执着之苦，可是思念却是有增无减。

　　他总是怀念着从前对他爽朗笑着的柱间，可是现在，柱间无论如何都不会对他露出笑容吧。

　　“柱间，能对我笑一下吗？”斑轻声说道，可是睡着的柱间并不会给他回应。

　　

　　幕 一五九

　　柱间在无意识的情况下翻了身，触碰到大腿上伤处的时候，没有清醒时那样忍耐力的柱间轻轻嘶了一声。

　　斑还没有从房间里出去，他太久没有这样亲近柱间，以至于现在根本不想离开柱间寸步，能够肆无忌惮地看着柱间睡着的模样，不用听着柱间对他的那些仇恨话语，此时此刻他也别无所求。当听到柱间嘶声的时候，他赶忙替柱间查看着那里的情况，药膏的确发挥了效用，只是那里的疼痛无可避免。

　　斑又重新替柱间涂抹了一次药膏，清凉的感觉让柱间的神色轻松不少。

　　当指腹磨蹭着光滑的皮肤的时候，斑不禁有些爱不释手，对柱间的渴望对他来说就像是本能一样，根本无法控制对柱间的渴望。

　　这样想着的斑，顺势抚摸着柱间的小腿，最后到了脚踝的位置。明明已经替柱间除了裤子，可是脚上的白袜还没有脱下。一条细绳收紧了袜子，斑心动之下，伸手抽开了绳子，替柱间褪下了袜子。

　　裸露出来的足十分干净，连指甲都被修剪的十分整齐，此时随着柱间的姿势也伸展着，露出漂亮的足弓。斑伸手握着柱间的脚踝，手指在上面摩挲着，指腹划过脚心的位置，他突然听到柱间的笑声。柱间因为脚心的痒意发出了笑声，那唇边的弧度让斑几乎挪不开眼睛，他低下头，亲吻着柱间的脚背。这样的逗弄让柱间无奈的笑起来，嘀咕着说：“别闹了……”

　　即便是这样的笑容也让斑格外的珍惜，他亲吻着柱间的足，就像是曾经亲吻手那样的，只要是柱间的一切都让他着迷，他的舌头舔舐着柱间的脚踝，当将腿举起时，能够看到柱间因为脚上躲不开的痒意而侧着弓起身体，斑在柱间的脚踝那里吮吸着，留下着泛红的暧昧痕迹。他点上的烛光照着睡着的柱间，就像是镀上了一层柔光，斑没有办法控制心中满溢出来的欲望，他顺延着小腿而上，抚摸着大腿内侧紧实的肌肉，柱间发出呻吟，因为被脱去了裤子，所以腿间那已经勃起的欲望便格外明显。

　　柱间同样也有反应，就像是对斑的暗示，让他此刻不要再犹豫。斑轻易说服了自己，然后将柱间的腿拉起，用唇舌在柱间的腿侧亲吻着，他掀开了柱间上衣垂下来的衣料，看着裸露的欲望，已经肿胀起来的性器在衣料下支起，垂翘在囊袋上，斑用唇舌包裹着柱间的顶端，用舌头舔舐着敏感的边缘，然后手指熟练的揉弄着柱间的囊袋。

　　柱间喘息一声，他的身体在这个时候格外的诚实，甚至随着柱身被斑的包裹，而主动挺腰操弄着包裹自己的那个温暖的洞穴，斑让柱间挺动的下身捅到自己的深喉位置，尽管有些难受，可是柱间难得的主动已经让他十分愉快。他迎合着柱间的挺腰，不时让舌头舔过柱间的茎身，柱间感受着下半身的刺激，甚至伸手拉着斑的头发埋在自己的下体，直到斑的嘴唇触碰到他的耻毛，被吞入的柱身到达了格外深的位置。柱间就在此时低吼了一声，白浊在斑的口中喷出，如果不是斑早有准备，估计会被浓稠的精液给呛到，当适应了那腥浓的液体时，斑主动舔舐着柱间渐渐软下的欲望，将上面的东西舔食干净。

　　柱间的身体因为欲望的倾泻而十分敏感，斑的舔弄让他不一会又有了反应，斑看着他会阴下翕张的小口，伸出手探索着，那里几乎是才触碰，就将手指含住，斑只感觉到紧热的肉穴在收缩中就像要把自己的手指吞咽下去一般，他将手指探索的更深了些，然后抚弄着肉壁，紧致的甬道分泌着湿滑的肠液，只是稍稍戳刺着，就能感觉到肠道内越发的湿滑。斑看着柱间绯红的脸颊和紧皱的眉头，可是反差的是，那身体却诚实得迎合着他手指的抽送，而那软下来的性器又重新挺翘了起来。

　　都到了这个时候，不如就遵照着身体的本能，斑再也没有按捺自己的欲望，他脱下了衣服，然后用自己的欲望取代了原先的手指。柱间的腿被他高抬起来，那还没有合上的小口在他面前翕张着，斑沉下要，看到自己的性器一点点地将那个小洞撑开，褶皱在欲望越发深入之后变得平滑，斑能够感觉到自己的欲望正顶开那湿热的肠道，他深吸一口气，直到那小口将自己完全吞入才吐出这口气。

　　柱间的内部因为异物的侵入而反复的收缩着，明明是想要将异物推拒出去，可是却又在收缩间被吞入了更深的位置。哪怕柱间已经醉过去，也能感觉到身体被熟悉的快感所主宰，他迎合着欲望，尾椎累积着身体难以承受的快感，柱间扭着自己的腰身，却被斑固定着。就在这个时候，斑开始抽送了起来，他抱着柱间的后腰，在甬道内放肆的征伐着，柱间根本没有什么抵抗之力，只能任由着粗硬的性器在自己的肠道内磨蹭着。

　　柱间呻吟着，他本能的抓着身边凌乱的衣物，在斑的抽送下扭动着自己的身体，这样的做法也只不过是让斑感觉到甬道内越发的紧致。他维持着这样的姿势，几乎将柱间整个人对折起来，这样低下头，就可以亲吻着柱间的额头、鼻子和嘴唇。斑有些狂乱的亲吻着柱间，最后吻着他的唇瓣，柱间有些抗拒的摇着头，斑在被他推开之后，直接伸手取了一旁小几上剩余的残酒，他先自己喝了一口，然后嘴对嘴哺给了柱间，那醇香的酒气在他们两人的鼻间扩散，柱间追逐着辛辣的酒味，主动将舌头探入了斑的口中索取着，他的舌头顶入了斑的口腔中，搜刮着那在他看来仿佛琼浆一样的酒液，当酒味被他索取一空之后，他便退出了斑的口中，可是还是舔着自己的唇。

　　斑着迷地看着柱间唇边一闪而逝的舌尖，他又饮了一口酒，照旧亲吻着，仰赖着这样的方法，他同柱间情热的亲吻着，就像是谁也离不开谁的那样甜蜜。斑在自欺欺人中感觉到了酒一般的眩晕感，他抱着柱间，在耳边细诉着爱意，然后开始挺动着腰身。柱间早酒醉中，习惯了在那个温暖湿润的口中索取着酒，他无知无觉的揽着斑的颈项，同他缠吻着，被反复撞击的敏感点让他不时从口中漏出几声呻吟，斑有些着迷，他扣住柱间的腰身，恨不得将自己的欲望插入柱间体内的最深处。

　　“柱间……我请你喝更多的酒。”斑低声说道，然后将剩下的小半坛酒倾倒在自己和柱间的身上。

　　他凑近了柱间，听到柱间嘀咕着：“你好香啊……”柱间舔着斑裸露出的颈项，舔过沾有酒水的位置，斑喉结滚动着，然后猛力抽插着。

　　在他的动作间，淋在身上的酒液随着动作不断的滴落在柱间的身上，柱间张开口，想要接着那滴下来的酒液，可是更多的从口中泄露出的，是他的呻吟声。

　　“嗯嗯……啊……啊……”断断续续的呻吟刺激着斑的欲望，他搂着柱间掉转了两个人的位置，这个时候，柱间坐在他的欲望上，本能的收缩着后穴，然后循着酒香，在斑的身体上索取着醇香的美酒。他撕开了斑的衣服，啃咬着斑的颈项，动作十分粗鲁，斑眯着眼睛。

　　“在哪里……啊……好颠……”柱间边说着边在斑的身上嗅着，他的舌头舔过斑的锁骨，来到了湿漉漉的胸膛，舌尖舔过斑挺立的乳尖，柱间吮吸着那枚肉粒，斑忍耐着发出低吟，他看着此时的柱间，只觉得欲望更加炽烈。

　　“酒……好甜。”柱间在斑的顶弄下，继续着自己的探索，他又亲吻着斑的颈窝，舌头舔过斑的发丝，斑看着他脸上因为酒醉和情欲而格外的红润，然后说道：“柱间……你也很甜。”

　　他搂着柱间，扣着他的腰反复进攻着，最后柱间在这样的刺激下再也没有力气去解自己的酒瘾，只能在斑的操弄下辗转呻吟。

　　在柱间难得的无意识配合下，斑的欲望也就像没有尽头一般。当欲望倾泻之后，斑只能用依稀的理智喝止自己的索取，然后停下动作，对着柱间性爱后的样子套弄着自己的欲望。

　　他看着柱间几乎无法并拢的双腿，和孔穴中满溢出来的汁液，它们在柱间的收缩下流淌出来，最后滴落在衣服上。柱间在纵情饮酒和纵欲下又沉沉睡去，浑然不知道和斑激情欢好。斑亲吻着柱间的嘴唇，在低吼中把自己的精液套弄出来，在稍适休息之后，他就要收拾下房间之内四处散乱的东西。

　　

　　玲子很机灵的没有在深夜睡去，还保持着清醒完成斑的安排，她准备了热水供斑替柱间擦拭身体，然后又布置了一间干净的房间供柱间休息。原来的那间屋子已经满是酒的味道，玲子还得动脑筋想想，怎么在一天之内让它恢复原状。

　　斑则抱着洗净的柱间来到了布置好的客房，在昏黄的灯下，这里看起来也就像是一对夫妻的房间。他抱着昏睡过去的柱间，在检查了他腿间的伤处之后，搂着柱间闭眼假寐。

　　他几乎可以预见，等到柱间醒了之后，他还得面对柱间的怒气。

　　他的确可以选择此时出去，但是，在欢爱过后，他怎么可能将柱间放手。

　　不过是承担着柱间的怒气，对此，他早就有了足够多的经验。

　　

　　幕 一六零

　　柱间醒来时，当感受到不同往日的温暖的时候，便立刻醒觉了。

　　他睁开眼的时候，就下意识想要挣脱斑的怀抱，可是斑根本没有睡着，他睁开眼看着柱间，然后松开了自己的怀抱。

　　“出去。”柱间平静的说道，对于斑他现在都已经不想生气，或者说，他该气的人是自己，毕竟是他自己放松了警惕，让斑有了可乘之机。

　　斑看着柱间这副模样，说道：“如果我不出去，你就会自己走出去吗？”

　　“是。”

　　“那你好好休息。”斑坐起身，说道：“哪怕对水峪的话感到不快，也不要这样对待你自己的身体。”

　　“这是我自己……”柱间下意识的反驳道。

　　“这就是我的事情了。”斑看着柱间认真的说道，“哪怕你生气，我也这样说，你的身体受伤已经是我的事情了。我不会放任你的。”

　　“出去。”柱间一巴掌甩在他的脸上，可是斑就像这耳光不存在一般，柱间瞪着他说：“我不想再听这么恬不知耻的话。”

　　斑坐起身，然后拿着一旁的衣服穿上，他没有再说让柱间不快的话，只是等到快要出门的时候，便说道：“你如果松懈了，那就是给我可乘之机。”

　　柱间对于他的回应是直接甩在门上的苦无，斑看着自己闪避过的武器，说道：“好好休息。”

　　他在柱间丢出第二枚苦无的时候走了出去，柱间这个时候环视着房间，知道自己已经不在自己的房间，身体和头因为纵欲、酗酒而格外的难受，这个时候，他又听到门外小心翼翼地敲门声。

　　“是谁？”他问道。

　　“是我。”蜜豆声音有些颤抖的回复道。

　　“进来吧。”

　　蜜豆带来的是已经煮好的醒酒汤，柱间看着它，额头正一抽一抽的疼痛着。他瞪视着这碗汤，就在犹豫要不要喝的时候，蜜豆说道：“柱间大人，有木叶的信，昨天晚上送来的。”

　　柱间没有再犹豫，他饮下了那碗醒酒汤，然后说道：“把信拿来吧。”

　　

　　信一共有两封，一封是扉间的，一封是辉夜的。

　　柱间拆开了辉夜的信件，信写得不算短，柱间看着上面改写的痕迹露出了微笑，当初让辉夜多练些字的时候，这个孩子不是撒娇就是耍赖，如今写信的时候总算知道难处了。辉夜在信上只是简单的交代了几句日常，木叶的生活一切都好，他在扉间部下的下忍小队里，因为是队伍中能力最强的人已经是小队的队长了，最后捎带讲了因为他的缘故，水峪和泉奈吵了一架。

　　柱间对着蜜豆随口说了一句：“辉夜现在也知道关心别人的事情了……”

　　蜜豆原本还有些忐忑，听到柱间这样说话，立刻附和道：“辉夜少爷都已经快要成为大人了嘛！”

　　柱间说道：“确实是这样没错。”

　　柱间想到辉夜提到事情，想到水峪和泉奈之间的争吵，因为辉夜心里提到的事情，好像找到了原由了一样。

　　泉奈因为水峪弄丢了辉夜而指责水峪，水峪则十分委屈，加上两人多年来的各种摩擦，昨天就像是所有累积的一个出口一般。

　　柱间将这两人的恩怨放在了一边，然后打开了扉间寄给他的信，扉间的信十分简练，只有短短几句话，却让柱间忍不住挺直了背脊。火影的事情马上就有了决断，扉间已经有了眉目，而作为竞选人的他，则需要足够的说服力。

　　虽然千手与宇智波对于这门婚事已经封锁了消息，但是难保不会让大名的密探打探到，而扉间的提议确实十分有效，拿出足够的分量，证明火影不会有其他人的可能。而除了这个提议，扉间一并奉上了三个可供挑选的任务，如果柱间愿意，他可以在这几天内做好前期的准备后立即出发。

　　柱间放下信，感觉到腰身和脑袋的疼痛，他叹了口气：想要在尽快出发，至少也要摆脱这种状态才行。

　　蜜豆看到柱间看信时的神色变幻，原本放下的心又提了起来，她看着柱间的模样，问道：“柱间大人，您叹气是因为辉夜少爷？”

　　“不是。”柱间回答道，“我得准备好一些东西。”

　　对于柱间的话，蜜豆只觉得没有什么头绪，柱间看了她一眼，说道：“把我以前的装备都准备好，我有用。”

　　蜜豆想到之前田岛未病重时，柱间频繁的外出任务，忽然明白柱间指的是什么，她大声应道：“知道了！我会马上准备好的！”

　　“知道就知道了，不用那么大声。”柱间无奈说道，可是蜜豆却是对他笑笑，说道：“柱间大人这样，我就安心了。”说着，蜜豆就跑了出去。

　　等到蜜豆出去之后，柱间掀开被子查看了自己的烫伤，烫伤恢复的比他想象中要慢一点，如果不是被涂抹了药膏，可能要等到明天才能彻底好起来。柱间看着现在恢复正常，只是按压上去还十分疼痛的患处，显然是外皮已经恢复，而内里还在恢复着。

　　这就是斑的目的吗，用些小恩小惠就以为能够恢复到从前……

　　柱间将被子盖上，他看着外面已经彻亮的天冷笑，他是不会因为这种小事而改变自己的想法的。

　　

　　当柱间决定执行任务时，在身体彻底恢复的时候，他开始前往宇智波一族的后山，来重新活动自己的筋骨。

　　之前有太多的时间在浑浑噩噩，即使是他也感觉到在活动之间身手的迟钝。

　　柱间在后山的林中跳跃着，在明媚的天气下，在林中奔跑这样的事情对于忍者来说称得上是一种享受。柱间在重新捡起身手的协调的同时，朝着山顶进发着。最后当他的人站在山顶之上时，看到的却是不远的山上群鸟飞散的场景。就像是被什么东西惊吓驱赶一样，柱间在意识到这点之后，本能的朝那个地方奔去。他的身体高高的跃下，在空中回旋着，在树杈上借力之后朝着下一根枝杈跃去。

　　等到看到熟悉的道路的时候，柱间意识到自己是奔向木叶的一侧，他的神经在一瞬间变得紧绷。

　　是敌袭还是别的什么情况？

　　千万不要是尾兽暴走。

　　柱间一边想着，一边朝着那里狂奔而去。

　　可是，即使是他这样的赶去，也没有办法阻止一路上的鸟兽四散，这说明事件仍旧在发酵，他需要尽快赶到木叶。柱间没有停歇的奔驰着，当他快接近木叶的时候，就看到巨大的触手在天空挥舞着。

　　这是最坏的情况，尾兽暴走。柱间在下一刻开始结印，八尾的力量十分强大，看现在的情况，作为人柱力的水峪应该已经意识不清了，最快的方式已经行不通，他唯一能做的，就是牵制住八尾，然后跟木叶方面的人会合。就在柱间结印之后，巨大的藤木破土而出，几乎跟八尾触手一样强壮的藤木纠缠着八尾，柱间也趁机快速移动。就在八尾的行动被限制的时候，木叶的人也抓紧攻击，凭借着攻击方位的判定，柱间很快就找到了木叶此时的应急人员。

　　人群中毫无疑问有泉奈，他正手持着利器朝着八尾的顶端而去，柱间同位于下方的负责人会合，带着面罩的男人看到柱间露出了惊讶的表情：“柱间大人，您这么快就赶来了。”

　　“是的，我本来在临近的山上修行。”柱间快速回答着旗木的问题，“水峪暴走了，因为什么原因？”

　　“……原因不明。”旗木看着跃上八尾顶端的泉奈，能看到的是，在尾兽的头颅顶端，还有一个小小的黑点，那个无疑是同尾兽融合的水峪。

　　就在泉奈快要接近水峪的时候，一声咆哮让几乎所有人都下意识遮住了耳朵，柱间皱着眉头看着愤怒咆哮的八尾，嘀咕道：“我大概知道原因了。”他转头对旗木说，“想要保护水峪，少了水户可不行。”

　　“已经派人去找接她了。”旗木说道，“她应该就在附近不远处的。”

　　“那就只能尽量牵制住水峪了。”柱间下一刻也冲了上去，这个时候的泉奈刚好被八尾的尾巴打了下来，柱间接住了他，然后说道：“用你的眼睛，看破他的弱点。”

　　泉奈说道：“麻烦你了，我会努力的。”他的写轮眼看着八尾，而柱间则手上快速结印，在大量查克拉的支撑下，鸟居覆压在八尾的身上，而柱间的脚下，树木疯狂地生长虬结在一起，最后仿佛一条巨大的木龙张嘴要在了八尾的肩膀。柱间也因此距离水峪更加接近，他看着面目狰狞，半身近乎要融入八尾身体里的水峪。他咬牙跳跃上八尾，被木龙咬住的八尾挥舞着他的尾巴，柱间在上面快速闪避着，在这个时候，他才感觉到自己的血液沸腾起来，他凭借着一个刁钻的角度站稳在八尾身上，然后狠狠的揪住水峪，拼命的摇晃他。

　　“喂，水峪，给我清醒一点！难道你想要毁掉整个木叶村吗？”

　　仅靠着嚷嚷是没有办法叫醒水峪的，那个狰狞瞪着他的家伙就像是别的什么怪物，如果不是柱间摁住了他正要结印的另外一只手，也许此刻柱间就要被甩下去了。

　　“吼！混……蛋……”水峪意义不明的嘶吼着，柱间看着这个没办法交涉的家伙，干脆利落的一拳打在他的脸上。

　　“喂！”

　　哪怕柱间收敛了力道，那一拳仍然把水峪的脸打歪了，愤怒的八尾扬天咆哮着，就在这个时候准备吐出尾兽玉。因为尾兽玉的牵制，柱间不得不离开八尾的身上，然后快速结印让罗生门抵在木叶之前。

　　这是一座即将迎来新一天的城镇，不该直接被这样粗暴的破坏。柱间在下一刻变成了仙人的状态，他这次的攻击对象直接变成了八尾，在仙术的支撑下，他的打击力度比想象中更可怕。不知道时间过去了多久，柱间可以将疯狂的八尾带离接近木叶的地方，而在这个时候，水户也终于赶到了。

　　“柱间！带我上去！”水户对着柱间说道，“我能叫醒他！”

　　柱间看着总算来到的水户，二话不说带着她接近八尾，而在一旁则是手持着利刃护卫的泉奈，那双写轮眼在看准阻拦的尾巴后，立刻看穿了最薄弱的地方，泉奈在它即将成为障碍前挥舞着利刃，替柱间他们清除着障碍。当快要接近水峪的时候，柱间直接将水户投递出去，让她自己走完接下来的路程，而他自己则靠着结印，牵制着八尾的剧烈动作。

　　站在相对平稳的顶端的时候，水户看着咆哮的弟弟，只能按捺着自己的努力，那漩涡一族强大的封印术在她手中被使出，水峪在她的封印下挣扎着，似乎还想要再大闹一场，就在这个时候，柱间召唤的木龙狠狠地撞在八尾的腹部，在一体同心的牵制下，水峪直接昏了过去，让水户的封印得以顺利施展。

　　八尾的身形渐渐变成了水，直接冲刷着被破坏的森林，柱间等人落在已经泥泞的泥土之中，而水户则扶着裸着身体的水峪。其他的忍者适时的送上来一件外套遮掩着水峪，柱间看着一片狼藉，说道：“有没有人员伤亡？”

　　“有人受伤，万幸，没有伤亡。”

　　“这件事恐怕没有办法被善了。”水户看着昏迷的水峪，“如今的木叶已经有了自己的规则，水峪应该受到惩罚。”

　　“泉奈，这一切究竟是怎么回事？”柱间看着最有可能知道这一切答案的人，而泉奈则看着昏迷的水峪，他此时不知道该怎么开口。

　　最后，泉奈深吸一口气，说道：“是我的原因，我让水峪失去理智了。”

　　

　　章 一六一

　　在水峪大闹了宇智波府邸之后，泉奈根本不想回去再看见他。

　　在柱间的门前大吵大嚷，甚至差一点点说出不堪入耳的疯话，让柱间烫伤了……这种种的事情，就像是他这些年的生活缩影。他在过着没有一点幸福可言的婚姻，和一个歇斯底里的人整日相处。

　　可就是这样的人，有一个很好的姐姐。

　　当旋涡水户找来的时候，泉奈找不到拒绝的理由。宇智波一族与漩涡一族在过去的几年里也是有过几次相处，除开他们之间的关系，旋涡水户也实在是个很可靠的女忍者，多年来也都像弟弟一样的看待她。即便是不喜欢她的弟弟，可是泉奈还是十分尊重水户。当水户私下来见他的时候，泉奈也只能同她谈一谈。

　　“这么多年……我也知道你是在勉强自己。水峪是个被我娇惯的任性孩子，虽然心眼不坏，可是学不会怎样同人相处。”水户低声同他说道，想来是事情已经传到了她的耳中，在泉奈几日没有回家之后，她还是代无法开口的弟弟前来，“我已经不敢求你继续保持跟水峪的这种关系，我没有资格，但是……至少再见一面，让彼此有个了断吧。”

　　“当初斑拒婚的时候，你有觉察吗？”泉奈问她，“那时候你是喜欢他的吧。”

　　水户看着斑的弟弟，说道：“我……什么都没有发现。就像斑在勉强他自己一样，我和他的区别，也只是演技更好一些。”

　　泉奈看着这个比自己年长的女性，因为她口中说出的话而觉得难以置信：“你们……竟然……！那我和水峪的婚姻就算是完全的替代品吗？”

　　“两族的联姻，根本不是两个人之间的事情，假如斑和我走到现在，或许彼此都走在钢丝吧……”水户轻声说道，“已经没有什么假如了，对于那些水峪说出口的话，我作为水峪的姐姐很抱歉。”

　　“够了……。”泉奈站在原地，他用手捶着背后的墙壁一下，说道：“我已经不想理会你们的心思了……也没有什么可怨怼的。当时做选择的人是我……我会回家的，你不用担心。”

　　他说完这些，便转头离开。即便是答应了水户回到家里，可是泉奈在心烦意乱下，还是在居酒屋喝了几杯后，才踏着夜幕回到家里。

　　漆黑的屋子里，因为回家太晚，连仆人都已经睡去了。泉奈有些微醺，扶着墙壁来到了浴室将自己打理一番后，便摸着黑回到起居的地方。

　　房间里亮着如豆的灯火，泉奈打开门，看到坐起的水峪说道：“你还没睡吗？”

　　“原来你还知道回来。”水峪带着怨气说道，他转过头看着泉奈，说道：“如果不是我姐姐多管闲事，你是不是一辈子都不回来了？”

　　“对你姐姐客气一点。”泉奈不耐烦的说道，“如果不是她，我根本不想回来！”

　　“是！你的心都不在我这里……”水峪把身子也转正，同泉奈面对着面，他说道：“宇智波泉奈，这么多年，我算是看透你了！”

　　泉奈嗤笑了一声，说道：“你看透我什么？你除了说些没根没据的疯话，你说对了什么？”

　　“不要否认，泉奈。你自己心里该有数……你眼睛到底看着谁，你心里到底想着谁，你每次最紧张的究竟是谁……”在这个漆黑的深夜里，水峪发出了格外刺耳的笑声，泉奈看着他，就像是看着一个整天臆想的疯子，可是在水峪的质问里，他还是下意识握紧了拳头，“你，不就是在肖想你的嫂子吗？”

　　当这句话从水峪的口中说出的时候，泉奈愤怒道：“你给我住口！”

　　“你更喜欢我称柱间是你的小妈吗？”水峪尖刻地说道。

　　“你他妈的给我闭嘴！”

　　水峪看着泉奈那目眦欲裂的样子，心中的怒火与委屈也跟着涌出，他站起身，居高临下看着跪正的泉奈，露出轻蔑的笑容：“你哥能搞到手你以为你自己也能分杯羹不成？”他最后在泉奈的心口上洒了把盐，脸上的笑容越发扩大，“你做梦吧。”

　　泉奈只觉得耳鸣的厉害，水峪那尖酸刻薄的话语让他怒火中烧的脑子麻痹得厉害，他紧咬着牙关，抬头看着水峪，水峪却伸手指点在他的额头上，说道：“哦……我忘记了你差你哥何止千里，你没机会的……”

　　泉奈一把抓住了水峪的手，水峪只觉得地转天旋，就整个人被泉奈锁在了身下，泉奈说道：“你给我……把话收回去，他不是你能说的人。”

　　水峪看着他那张被怒火涨红的脸，他手上用力把泉奈的手掰开，作为八尾人柱力的他，在力气上无疑比泉奈更有优势，他说道：“我说中了你，你心虚了吗？”

　　泉奈看着水峪因为嫉妒和愤怒而扭曲的脸，他的手颤抖着，出现在他脑海里的那个人，是他的继母，现在……是嫁给他哥哥的人。他转过身，揪住水峪的衣领子，说道：“你现在像什么样子！还嫌不够丢人吗？我心虚什么，我为什么要心虚！”他想狠狠地把拳头揍在这张脸上，可是当拳头举起来时，泉奈看着疯狂嚷着“你有本事打啊”的水峪最终还是选择放下，他把水峪丢在地上，一言不发的拉开房门准备走出去。

　　“泉奈！你去哪里！”水峪看着泉奈的背影，喊住他。

　　可是泉奈还是没有理会他，还是径直消失在水峪的面前。

　　水峪捂着脸痛哭着，可是内心的空洞是用眼泪无法填补的，最后他的目光看着敞开的窗子，遥远的天际已经隐约出现晨曦，直接一脚踢烂了窗户翻了出去。

　　刚刚走出门口的泉奈听到了黑夜中楼上的动静，他此时根本不想理会水峪打算干什么，可是水峪却直接朝着木叶村口的方向奔去，他的身影经过了泉奈，泉奈忍不住问道：“你要去哪里？”

　　水峪听到他的声音，回头看他，他那双眼睛里的神情格外的冰冷，他说道：“我跟你玩完了，宇智波泉奈。但是……你不是不让我说吗？那我说给他本人听好了。”

　　就在下一刻，水峪感觉到自己的脸颊一凉，背后响起了苦无扎在墙壁上的声音，鲜血从他的脸颊上流淌下来，水峪难以置信地看着泉奈，说：“你竟然……为了他动手了……”

　　泉奈看着自己射出苦无的手指，他还没来得及反应，就听到水峪的嘶吼声中似乎夹着野兽的声音：“你竟然为了他！跟我动手！”

　　在下一刻，水峪的身体已经撑破了衣服，他的身形在眨眼间起了变化……

　　

　　“这次的事件，如果需要惩罚，就请处罚我吧……都是我的错，这都是几年来大大小小的事情累积的……”泉奈低着头，同柱间和水户交代着，旗木一听说是家务事，已经皱着眉头走开了，“这些年，我和他的关系一直都是磕磕绊绊的，我不愿意低头，每次跟他吵架后，就晾着他许多天……我本来以为这次也能够重归于好，结果……没想到最后跟他吵着吵着，就失去理智动起了手。你们知道……水峪也不是吃亏的人……最后，就是今晚的事情了。”

　　柱间说道：“你们就这样动起手了？泉奈，人柱力失控不是小事情……”

　　“我知道，”泉奈边说着，已经跪在了地上，他低垂着头：“我也不知道怎么会这样……我、我会跟村子里解释的……你们就好好照顾水峪吧。”

　　柱间说道：“你起来吧，具体的损伤还是要回到村里才能判断。”

　　水户负责背着水峪，就在这个时候，她听到水峪发生细微的呻吟，她低下头，看到水峪勉强睁开了自己的双眼。

　　水峪拢着自己身上的衣服，从水户的背上滑下，强撑着身体站起来，他的目光逡巡着这个惨淡的清晨。他看着柱间，水户，跪在地上的泉奈，还有不远处的昔日朋友们。柱间困惑着，水户担忧他，而朋友则畏惧地看着他，而除此之外，触目所及都是折断的树木和忍术破坏后的狼藉，水峪几乎就要跟泉奈一样跪在了地上。

　　好在，水户仍旧撑持着他。

　　最后，水峪的目光落在泉奈身上。就在刚才，泉奈所说的那些他都听在耳里，前一刻还对他出手的人，这个时候卑微的跪在地上，只是想隐瞒他们真正争吵的内容，甚至不惜替他承担罪责，水峪扯着嘴角露出了一个难看又苦涩的笑容，他说道：“我不用你假好心，我跟你玩完了，泉奈……”他在这个时候故意停顿，然后转头看向柱间，在他眼角的余光之中，看到泉奈正紧张的握紧拳头，水峪继续说道，“柱间大人，对不起……我认罪。我失去控制了……”

　　泉奈提起的心在此时落下，可是他看到水峪又把手指指向他，他猛地抬头看向水峪，水峪嘲讽笑着：“柱间大人，我要同他合离，求您做个主。”

　　他说完这些，已经失去了一身的气力，他靠在自己的姐姐身上，水户握着他的一只手，向他传递着唯一暖心的温度。

　　水户说道：“别说太多，我先带你回去休息……之后，姐姐陪你一起。”

　　他被自己的姐姐搀扶着，蹒跚的离开自己大闹过的地方，他最后忍不住回头看了一眼泉奈，那个男人也同时看着他。还是那么警惕，恐惧着他将不该说的话脱口而出，如果不是此时的感觉近乎麻木，水峪根本要大笑出声，这是这几年以来，他最痛快的时候。对于背后的那个人，他的心中已经没有了丁点留恋，他犯了过错，要面对村子里的惩治。可是他身后的男人，却依然活在唯恐秘密被说出口的恐惧之中，那难言的欲望将像蚂蚁一样的啃噬着他的内心，让他没有一刻是安宁的。

　　放手他，就是对他最大的折磨。

　　他怎么可能感觉到不好笑，旋涡水峪在心里冷笑着，可是这个时候，水户却给他递了一方手帕，说道：“水峪，不要哭了，把脸上的眼泪擦干净吧。”

　　水峪麻木地接过手帕，在自己的脸上擦拭着，被手帕擦拭掉的，除了脸上的脏污外，就是他的眼泪。

　　水峪说道：“姐姐，我没有事……我这是高兴。”

“好的，我知道了。我们先回去。”水户回答道。

　　幕 一六二

　　柱间随着旗木等人回到了木叶，柱间从已经被破坏的墙壁破洞进入到木叶里面，他跃上房屋，看到不少忍者正在帮忙修补着房屋，目光所及的地方，并没有什么血迹和人在哭泣的声音，很有可能的是这次并没有出现太大的人员损伤。柱间暗自松了一口气，如果是这样的话，那么泉奈和水峪的事情就好操作多了。

　　就在他查看的时候，水户和水峪已经被扉间的人找上，戴着面具的人同水户说道：“旋涡小姐，我奉了扉间大人的命令，你的弟弟可能要暂时被隔离起来，我们正在统计各种损失，这次的事件必须要给村里一个交代。”

　　“我知道了……”水峪接道，“我跟你走，”他回头看着担忧望着自己的水户，“我哪怕变成了尾兽，也还是有一些意识的。潜意识告诉我，不要去伤害其他的人……”

　　“水峪……”水户看着他，松开了扶着他的手，水峪拢着身上的披风，蹒跚地跟着扉间带来的人离去，同样的事情也在不远处发生在泉奈的身上。

　　柱间从高处落下，来到水户的身边，说道：“你先去扉间那里吧，我稍后就会过来。”

　　水户点了点头，她对柱间鞠了一躬，说道：“麻烦您了……水峪，他是我唯一的弟弟。”

　　柱间说道：“这件事情关系重大，村里一定会召开会议，他们两人是联姻的象征，虽然漩涡一族已经……，但是千手一族作为姻亲，还是会成为你们的后盾，不要担心。我会查看剧情情况的。”他稍加安抚了水户，看着她朝着千手一家的宅院走去之后，柱间则观察着沿路被破坏的地方。

　　在木叶之内，或许真的如水峪所说，他还保有一些理智，柱间一路所看到的建筑大多是外墙被触碰坏，墙壁上留下的破坏痕迹都是打击造成的，就像是泉奈闪避到这里，而水峪追击着他。柱间从现场来看，完全可以判断两个人是怎样的战斗情况，泉奈同样也有意识将水峪引出木叶，而在木叶边缘的位置，木叶的巡逻队很快反应过来，跟泉奈一起将水峪逼出木叶村，然后开始试图让水峪恢复理智。

　　可是，泉奈的在场的情况下，水峪是怎么也不会停下自己的攻击的。

　　柱间边思索着，边朝着木叶的药房而去，木叶最大的药房往往会收容着在战斗中受伤的伤者，柱间朝着那里走去，在木叶很少会有大人不认得他，于是一路上都有跟他打招呼的人。柱间来到药房，千手香正在人前人后指挥着给一些受轻伤的人包扎伤口，看到柱间之后，脸上露出了喜色：“您回来了？”

　　柱间说道：“我在修行的时候，看到这里出问题，就直接过来了。”他又补充道，“这里情况怎么样。”

　　千手香回答道：“轻伤七人，一名老者因为逃避不及，腿部被砸断了，我的徒弟正在着手替他治疗。情况不算坏，但是那位老人，是日向家族的。”

　　柱间露出了为难的神色，日向家族的人确实比较护短，作为被木叶用优渥条件吸引来的忍者一族，木叶的确应该给人家一个说法。

　　“这件事情，起因是什么？旋涡水峪那个小鬼又失控了？”千手香不耐烦问道。

　　柱间露出了尴尬的神情，毕竟夫妻吵架这件事情的确不是个说得出口的理由，他说道：“多年……口角吧。”

　　千手香说道：“日向一族绝对不会善罢甘休，这件事情泉奈和水峪都要负上责任。”

　　柱间说道：“我知道，也的确只有这样。”

　　他和千手香寒暄了几句，就带着已知的消息回到了千手宅。只是快要走到门前的时候，柱间的脚步慢了下来，在门口正站着一个他意料之外的人物，斑正等待在门外。扉间根本不会让他进门，而斑的目的也不是想要来千手家打个招呼，从柱间出现在他的视野之中时，他便望着柱间。

　　柱间想要无视他，可是这时候斑说道：“我听说泉奈有麻烦了，作为族长，我要给族老一个交代，作为兄长，我也要替他解决掉问题。”

　　于公于私上，柱间的确有理由回答他。

　　柱间于是站定脚步，说道：“这里是我家，不是木叶的决议会，你最好离开。泉奈的行踪正在被管制，你长期负责处理木叶的事务，不知道怎么和人对接吗？想要什么结果，等到统计结果出来，自然会有决议会。”

　　“你呢？你是宇智波一族的族长夫人，你打算什么时候回去呢？”斑紧盯着柱间问道。

　　“我连这点自主权也没有吗？”柱间冷睨着他。

　　斑和柱间对视着，最后还是选择退了一步，说道：“我会在这里的别院等待消息的。”

　　柱间没有理会他，径直走进千手的宅子里，感觉到背后灼热的视线，他示意守在门旁的仆从将大门关上，这才向内走去。

　　

　　柱间脱了鞋，很快就有人迎了上来，一个小少年几乎是朝他怀里撞过来那样抱着他，柱间下意识接住他，这个人就是这些天才长高点的辉夜。他抱着柱间，都不愿意松手，就在柱间以为又要开口哄他放手的时候，辉夜这才松手，看着柱间说道：“你怎么这么久才来看我！”

　　“你这个时候，难道还不要去上忍那里报道吗？”柱间反问他。

　　辉夜抱着胳膊说道：“因为尾兽的关系，特地给我们这些下忍发了消息，让我们先待在家里。觉得我们只会越帮越忙吧，怎么可以这样！”

　　“这样才对，难道放任你们这些小家伙给尾兽送菜吗？”柱间伸手揽着辉夜的胳膊，带着他漫步走廊，中途他还问了扉间的位置，就带着辉夜朝扉间的书房而去。

　　“水峪也不是那样子的人。”辉夜说道，“虽然这些天，他确实不开心……给我赔礼道歉之后，他就不来看我了。”他的语气里带些遗憾，毕竟从前整个家里跟他最像是同龄人的就是水峪，同他相处的时候，水峪的脾气十分直爽讨人喜欢，辉夜怎么都不相信水峪会失控到尾兽化。

　　“那泉奈呢？”

　　“泉奈之前也来陪过我。”辉夜说道，“他觉得我不开心，来陪我说说话。他待了一晚上，听说水峪还是在因为这件事情生气……彻夜不归很严重吗？”

　　柱间也不知道怎么回答他的这些问题，只说：“这些事情都是无法预料的。现在他们惹出了祸事，我们得想办法解决。”

　　“真的那么严重吗？”

　　柱间没有说话，只是摸着辉夜的头发，可是辉夜却不开心的拍开他的手，不满道：“柱间，我已经不是小孩子了……为什么你每件重要的事情都要瞒着我呢？”

　　柱间被辉夜的控诉说得一愣，又听到辉夜继续说：“我已经不再是小孩子了！我答应过父亲，会保护你的！”

　　柱间露出了复杂的神色，他只能半蹲下身，跟辉夜视线齐平，说道：“对不起，辉夜……我要给我的隐瞒先道歉。”

　　辉夜还是第一次看到柱间这么认真的跟他说抱歉，于是原本还带着怒气的脸又忍不住腼腆起来，他说道：“道歉……就道歉，不用那么认真……我就是想给你分担，你什么事情都自己背着。”他小声嘀咕着，柱间对着辉夜露出了笑容，这让辉夜更不好意思了些。

　　柱间说道：“我隐瞒你，是怕你小小年纪知道的太多，会有许多不愉快……”

　　“……我已经遭遇了最坏的事情了……不会有更糟糕的事情了。”辉夜小声说道，他随后意识到这话听起来像是抱怨，忙牵着柱间的手，柱间握住他的手，继续说道：“这次的财物损失，和其他人员的损伤都已经是不幸中的万幸，只是……在伤员里，有一个人的身份很麻烦。”

　　“谁？”

　　“日向家主的一位叔父，他的伤说起来也并不重，可是他作为家主的长辈，因为泉奈、水峪他们的事情而被波及，这件事情……家族与家族之间，应该给个交代。”

　　“我们既是千手一族，又是宇智波一族，有什么好怕他们的！”

　　“从人数上来讲，我们的确占优，可是……日向一族，又同是木叶中的一部分。”柱间仔细说着，“难道一个人的左手右手，还能彼此打起来吗？”

　　辉夜沉默下来，柱间说道：“所以，这些都是我们要解决的事情……”

　　“……我知道了。”

　　他们中途停下了脚步把话说完，现在辉夜就这样上了一课，柱间拍了拍他的肩膀，让他在这里等待着自己，然后就朝着扉间的书房走去。他跟扉间要聊的内容，对于辉夜来说，还是太早了。

　　而辉夜则干脆坐在你了长廊的边缘，看着木叶如今晴朗的天空。虽然现在柱间还要解决麻烦的事情，可是他真的好高兴，毕竟他又见到了柱间，这些天他都不知道有多想着他，当扉间将那个坏消息告诉他的时候，他恨不得跳下车去杀了斑，可是扉间将他绑在了这里，每天逼着他去执行任务，去练习忍术。

　　扉间说，如果他还想要见柱间，就要成为一个能干的忍者。也只有这样，他才忍耐下来，等到月见来拜访他……

　　那时候，月见的嗓子已经不能说话了，可是即便这样也是他除柱间、父亲外最喜欢的人，他吃着月见给他煮的东西，流着泪吃完后，总算如扉间所愿的消停下来。

　　月见告诉他，柱间依旧惦记着他，柱间是为了他才做出这样的牺牲，他不可以随便为了自己的冲动将柱间的努力埋葬。

　　这些话，没有第二个人知道，都被埋在辉夜的心里。

　　

　　就在辉夜放任着柱间回来的喜悦魂游天外时，柱间和扉间的谈话也暂告一段落。

　　他们所面对的问题，是日向一族的打算，他们需要一个怎样的结果，才能安慰这个老人断腿的结果，和挽回三族之间的关系。

　　扉间说道：“日向一族很护短，他的辈分很高，我们要把诚意做足，让泉奈和水峪展现出态度……”

　　柱间说道：“赔偿，以及许诺的职位……这些才是他们的目的，让日向一族放松条件最好的办法，就是我成为火影。”

　　“等你成为火影……麻烦的事可是才开始。”

　　“我从来都不怕麻烦。”柱间笑着说道，“一切都等明天见上一面再说吧，我还要陪辉夜玩呢。”

扉间做了个请便的手势，柱间笑着走了出去，没过多久，辉夜的笑声就透着窗户隐隐约约传来。扉间疲惫地掐了一下自己的眉心，叹了口气，这些天他总算可以放下心来……辉夜这个小子，至少可以让他少提心吊胆一阵了。

 

　　幕 一六三

　　第二天如同柱间所预料的那样召开了决议会，宇智波继任上一位的大长老连带着几位和斑一起坐在席上，和他们面对面的差不多是半生的老对头——千手一族的长老，同样出席的还有日向一族的苦主和受损屋主中选出的两位代表。始作俑者的水峪、泉奈，两人昨天就已经被收押分别看管，各自在今天递交了一份审讯记录，来还原这次争吵的本质，柱间坐在席中，尽管他不想，可是作为千手一族的族长还是不得不和斑面对面，而扉间则成为主持会议的人，这几年来，他处事的公正也是有目共睹，所以对此大家也都没有异议。

　　两份审讯记录被誊写之后交到了各人的手上，苦主自然是脸色难看，日向一族的族长说道：“开什么玩笑！就因为他们的不成熟，难道要我们付出代价吗？”

　　“这样的理由真的太可笑了！”

　　“明知道尾兽是这么危险的东西，为什么不把他看管好呢？！”

　　这些指责从三人的口中说出，出于义愤，他们瞪着水户和斑，斑抬眼看着他们，那双黑沉沉的眼睛让人下意识撇开头。

　　斑说道：“很抱歉，人柱力的确很敏感，情绪上的变化有几率导致他们失控……但是，你们不知道是，这是这几年来，旋涡水峪的第一次失控，在此之前……他担当过大名的护卫，众所周知，大名的安全事关紧要，我们从来都是谨慎对待，水峪在为大名服务的这些年鞠躬尽瘁，立下过赫赫功劳，这些都是不能抹消的。”

　　“如果他真的有你说的那么稳定，那么今天就不会是这种情况了！”日向族长皱着眉头说道。

　　“房屋受损，共计有十户，木叶的城墙被破坏，所经过的路况地面损伤严重……受伤的人一共七人，轻伤，而您的叔父则因为年老体衰，逃避不及被落石砸断了腿。”斑有条不紊的叙述着他得到的资料。

　　“你算上上忍的伤了吗？”日向族长说道，“上忍的队伍里，可有着我们家族的人呢！明明不止这点伤亡吧！”

　　“我所说的是破坏损失，您说的是战损……”斑双手交握着，继续说道：“当初捕获八尾的时候，我、柱间、千手扉间等人都在场。除了我们之外，还有如今的雷影和他的部下，雷之国的大名准备了累积几十人的忍者队伍……在那次的捕获中，忍者杂牌军无一幸免，都成了八尾攻击下的亡魂。”

　　“你说这些是什么意思？”那些代表说道。

　　“我不过是要证明，你们要指责的失控，已经是在旋涡水峪有意约束自己的结果，他在失控之后，已经凭借着自己的能力同八尾抵抗着。”斑淡淡的说道，“这次的结果，作为忍者来说，已经足够证明旋涡水峪的价值。你们原本所提出的，要将旋涡水峪限制性的监禁起来，无疑是浪费木叶的战斗力，一旦忍界展开大战，这次的判决对水峪忠诚度的影响，你们谁能够保证？”

　　柱间看着日向一族族长的神色，说道：“宇智波斑，现在要谈忍界大战还太早了，你要就事论事。”

　　斑看了他一眼，不在说话，而日向一族的族长则狐疑地看着柱间，说道：“就事论事，就是旋涡水峪、宇智波泉奈要付出代价。”

　　“这个是当然的。”柱间说道，“我的部下已经拟好了这次的损失估价，千手和宇智波一族都会对着所列出的事项进行赔偿，而对于您叔父的伤势，我十分抱歉，我们会派专门的大夫为他老人家服务，以及供养他。就事论事，遇到这样的事，我们绝对不会逃避的。”

　　“赔偿的事情暂且不提，难道木叶就要留下这样的安全隐患吗？”事主代表不满的说道，“难道每一次，您都要财大气粗的打发我们吗？”

　　“我们族长当然没有这个意思，”千手桃华说道，“这件事情之后，泉奈和水峪都会受到惩罚，我们所要争取的，不过是给水峪一个机会。”

　　“人柱力本身就是危险的，如果不是水峪不稳定，为什么之后没有创造更多的人柱力呢？”日向族长发问道。

　　“我们不制造更多的人柱力，而采取封印，恰恰是因为像水峪这样稳定的对象，是非常难得的。”旋涡水户说道，“他拥有足够匹配尾兽的巨大查克拉，能够在尾兽的控制中取得一个平衡。”

　　“你作为旋涡水峪的姐姐，有什么资格为他辩护？”

　　斑这个时候说道：“因为她还是漩涡一族中最出色的封印忍者，而我坐在这里，不仅是因为我是宇智波泉奈的兄长，同样也是族长。”

　　日向族长一时语塞，柱间看了一眼斑，在这次谈判之中，确实有一个像斑这样扮白脸的人更有利于他们的交涉。

　　柱间说道：“今天先暂时讨论到此吧，先将财物落实到受害人的手中，至于泉奈和水峪，我们会暂时保持收押的状态，你们可以根据自身的需求，再提出进一步的要求……我们再做讨论，毕竟以现在的时局……水之国、土之国、砂之国都已经陆续选出了影级别的领导者，村子里现在以恢复原样，和等到大名的命令下达为主要任务。”

　　“让水峪和泉奈吃点苦头，我没有什么意见。”斑看着那三位事主淡淡说道。

　　扉间看了其他几人，将意见汇总一下，便去安排人手落实赔偿的问题。而等到众人起身之后，柱间则立刻站起来，打算出门。斑跟在他的身后，两个人就这样一前一后的离开了。

　　扉间如果不是手头还有事，就要阴着脸跟过去了，无可奈何之下，他只能看了一眼千手桃华，而千手桃华则苦着张脸，说道：“他们的实力，我怎么敢跟过去……”

　　

　　斑跟在柱间的身后，两个人一前一后的身影颇让这栋建筑中的人侧目，柱间一路上已经看到了好几个熟面孔的人，他忍无可忍，干脆直接从窗子翻了下去，直接落在小巷里头。

　　斑紧跟着跳下来，说道：“柱间，我只是想问你，你打算在千手的宅子里住多久。”

　　柱间打量了一下左右，如果不是周围都是房屋和街道的话，他已经打算使用木遁了，斑站在距离他一丈远的位置，说道：“我只要你给我一个具体的期限就可以。”

　　柱间说道：“我待在我自己的家，有什么问题？”

　　斑在此时显得格外的执着，他说道：“可是，你是宇智波一族的夫人，你可以待在自己的家，但是你要回来。宇智波的府邸，也是你的家。”他知道自己的话会惹怒柱间，可是如果不强调自己的权力，他唯恐柱间会待在千手的宅子里不出来。就在这个时候，斑逼近着柱间，柱间下意识后退一步，可是身后的喧闹告诉他，假如他再后退，或者此时跟斑打起来，那么在这个时候无疑是一桩丑闻，千手一族和宇智波一族都会因此蒙羞。于是，他只能站在原地，看着斑靠近着他。

　　“不要碰我。”柱间说道。

　　斑如他所愿的站定，然后说道：“这次解决了八尾的事件，你虽然深居简出，可是大名会承认你的地位。”

　　“所以呢……”

　　“你是未来的火影，这件事已经毋庸置疑。”斑看着柱间说道，“我根本不在乎，是谁当上火影这件事，我当初也只答应继承族长的位子，让宇智波一族壮大，宇智波一族可以随着木叶的壮大而壮大……”

　　柱间看着斑，等待他把剩下的话说完，这还是自从决裂之后，他们第一次说这么多话，斑继续说道：“千手和宇智波并入木叶也是大势所趋……这样，你距离自己过去的家，还不够近吗？”

　　柱间看着斑脸上露出祈求的表情，刚刚还在跟日向族长针锋相对的斑在此时显得十分弱势，柱间又后退了一步，他看着斑，说道：“你说的都没错。我现在要你保证，辉夜会安全、健康的在宇智波家长大成人。”

　　“我保证。”斑看着柱间说道，“我达到了我的目的，我没有什么理由再向他动手了……”

　　“可是，我已经不信任你了，斑。”柱间看着斑说道，“我的实力，你的保证……只有这样才是有效果的。”

　　说完这些，柱间转身走出了小巷，而斑跟在他的身后。他们穿街过巷，最后来到了千手一族的门前，这个时候，柱间的脸色因为看到千手家门外等候的人而一变。柱间没想到的是，辉夜竟然这个时候在门外等候着他，而辉夜透过柱间，看到了柱间身后的斑，斑的存在让辉夜紧握了拳头，他死死地盯着柱间的身后，苦无已经被他握在了手上。

　　柱间一步一步朝着辉夜走过去，最后看到几道银芒从辉夜的手中发出，之后，他身后传来了苦无落地的声音——斑防过了辉夜的攻击，并没有回击。

　　柱间看着辉夜的瞳孔发生着改变，辉夜就像是被激怒的刺猬一样，柱间知道他也许下一刻便要爆发，于是先岔开话道：“辉夜，是不是等太久，都等得不耐烦了？”

辉夜看着柱间，眼神闪烁着，他对斑的憎厌已经写在脸上，但是因为柱间的话，他死死盯着斑也没忘记回答柱间：“母亲，我真的等了好久了……”

斑听到他这样呼唤柱间，也抿起了嘴角。

这还是辉夜长这么大，除了生日、过节之外少数几次称呼柱间为母亲，毕竟柱间绝大部分的时候都是男人的模样，起初教导他念柱间的名字，也是田岛担心柱间尴尬，久而久之成了母子之间特殊的称呼。而如今，辉夜这样称呼着柱间，也无非是要提醒着他，柱间是自己的母亲。

“那真是对不住了。”柱间揉着辉夜的头发，这也让辉夜的眼神柔和不少。

斑说道：“我就送你到这里。”

“母亲，我们进去吧。”辉夜不由分说插道，拉着柱间的手就把人往里拽，柱间知道他心里想的什么，心里有些难过。

直到进屋之后，辉夜的手还是紧紧地拽着柱间，可想而知，他心中的想法有多么激烈。

　　柱间伸手覆住辉夜的手背，说道：“辉夜，你怪我吗？”

　　辉夜没有说话，只是摇着头，他心里头有眼泪，可是他答应过父亲，不要哭，要保护柱间。

　　这两件事情，他要做好。

　　  
　　幕 一六四

　　玲子打理着宇智波家位于木叶的宅院，在这里还保留着不少田岛生前的布置，对于这些布置，在她来的时候，斑特地跟她提了一句，要尽量保留这里的样子。玲子猜想这也是夫人提的要求，因为在整理被整理一新之后，柱间便从千手的宅邸里搬回宇智波宅。这间位于木叶一侧的宅院，在当初修建的时候，便可以靠近山林，以便拥有更大的面积，让柱间觉得居住舒适。

　　柱间所居住的房间也被选定好了，靠近山林，位于宅邸的一角，说起来偏僻的都不像主人会居住的位置，可是因为柱间喜欢，也没有什么人敢说不好。

　　木叶建村以来，最热闹的仪式在昨天举办，因为是从未有过的先例，整个村子里的人都在一派新生气象中热烈的欢闹着。

　　为了表示对这件事情的关注，即便是砂之国、雷之国这些曾经与火之国发生战争的国家都派来了忍者参加这次的仪式。

　　火影就职仪式，就在昨天，千手柱间穿着由针线世家所绣的羽织，在木叶数千人的面前宣布成为火影，大名所交来的文书现在已经被保存在了火影的书房里，作为有形的象征摆放在那里。

　　而昨天瞩目的焦点，柱间今天晨曦时分才疲惫的穿着羽织回到家里，羽织的尾端都已经被晨露所浸湿，柱间在通宵的应酬下饮了不少酒，直到现在才能够脱身透透气。但是在两个时辰之后，等待他的还有木叶的工作递交，许多当初分工不明确的事务都要重新界定，这样也就意味着，在木叶的会议上，每个忍族或者个体都会争抢着自己的权力。

　　这无疑是最让柱间心烦意乱的事情。

　　当他走进屋里的时候，玲子看着柱间的脸色，问道：“柱间大人，我给您煮一碗醒酒吧。”

　　柱间点了点头，没有说话，就在他拖着步子回到自己的院子时，玲子走到仆人房拍醒了睡着的蜜豆，然后自己去煮醒酒汤。当捧着醒酒汤走到后院的时候，蜜豆守在柱间的旁边，对着玲子比着安静的手势。

　　玲子定神一看，她原本还奇怪为什么地上多了一片白色，就着光亮才看清是睡过去的柱间，她放下醒酒汤，看着蜜豆小声说：“这样可不行……”

　　蜜豆同样压低着声音说：“可是我们两个人，怎么抬得起柱间大人……”

　　“叫其他的仆人，恐怕会惊扰到他……”

　　“斑大人呢？”

　　“你难道还不清楚吗，斑大人也是彻夜未归……”

　　两个人面面相觑，竟然不知道拿躺在地上的柱间怎么办。

　　就在这个时候，蜜豆表情变化了，她看着玲子的背后，露出了放松的神情，玲子转过头，就看到脸色有些苍白的斑。作为木叶内几位高层，他同样也是被人起哄喝酒的对象，不只是部下，对他心怀不满的人也会在这个时候明目张胆地用酒来给他设套。斑混着喝了几种烈酒，所以现在的脸色才这么难看，玲子只能把刚煮好的醒酒汤奉给斑，斑直接喝了个干净，然后说道：“你们拿两床毯子过来，然后不要让别人经过这里。”

　　蜜豆和玲子两个人抱着毯子过来后，就跑回了房间，只留下斑陪伴着柱间。

　　斑坐在走廊上，让柱间的头枕在自己的腿上，替他盖上两层毯子。在疲惫和酒精的干扰下，柱间对于这些动作毫无感觉，而斑在这个时候，疼得几乎要裂开的头总算好受了些。

　　他低头看着柱间，天际的光线越来越明亮，将柱间的五官照的十分分明，只在斑头发垂下来的位置留下一小块阴影。斑看着睡着的柱间，在这个连他都觉得精疲力竭的时候，柱间睡在他膝头时，有许多想对柱间做的事情，有许多想对柱间说的话，在这一时间变成了空白，他只是看着柱间，连低头伸手去梳理柱间的发丝都没有做。

　　保持这样的姿势或许过了很久，久到连斑都想要就这样闭上眼睛，而膝头更因此而有些麻木。太阳已经完整的升起，鸟儿在枝头鸣叫着。

　　光照在柱间的眼帘上，斑看到柱间的眼珠似乎动了动，于是伸出手，用手背遮掩着柱间眼上的光芒，持续了一阵之后，柱间的眼睫颤了颤，补了会眠的柱间总算睁开了眼睛。他此刻因为宿醉，脑袋还昏沉着，嘴里嘀咕着抱怨时间太少了，然后很自然的拂开斑的手，和斑的目光对视了。

　　他有些茫然地看着斑的眼睛，而斑在一愣之后，脸色低沉了点，他这不自觉的变化似乎唤醒了柱间。柱间用手捂着自己的脸，然后直起身，只是将就着在走廊上睡着的后遗症是骨头无可避免地有些疼痛，而更让柱间不能谅解的是，自己竟然无知无觉的睡在了斑的膝头。斑用手捶了捶自己的膝头，让那里的气血通畅一点，他旁边的柱间一言不发的站起来。

　　在斑看来，柱间总是这样的无情，或许他做什么事情都没有办法打动柱间，可是他已经达到了这样一个从前都不敢想象的目标，似乎也没什么可斤斤计较的，一饮一啄，有什么可怨恨？

　　他喊住柱间，说道：“辉夜的房间都已经布置好了，他随时可以住进来。”

　　距离上次他向柱间的承诺，已经过去了一旬，在这一旬内整个木叶都格外的忙碌，但是即使这样，他还是抽空将柱间的嘱托办了。

　　柱间站在自己房间门口，说道：“他想搬进来的时候，自然就搬进来。”

　　他在房间里匆匆换了身羽织内的衣服，将自己的样子稍加打理一番，便精神奕奕地走了出来。斑看到他这幅样子，说道：“你要继续去工作？”

　　柱间的回答只是大步向前走着，对斑的问题置若罔闻。

　　斑用手砸了身下的地板一下，但是除了指骨作痛以外无补于事。

　　

　　斑在家里稍稍休息一后，紧跟着柱间的脚步出了门，他要去的地方不是木叶高层所在的木叶中心，而是位于木叶偏僻一端的监狱。

　　在这里，关押着临时的犯人，或者是木叶的叛忍，亦或者是危险的他国忍者。泉奈和水峪现在都在这里作客，为了安全考虑，他们两个人的房间相隔甚远，而作为临时的犯人，房间内的情况也能保证人的基本尊严。斑来的时候，狱卒们正挨个给牢房内的囚犯提供早饭，每当他们来到人的门前，都会喊着那人的编号，然后用饭勺敲击着门。

　　泉奈待在这里有十数天了，他和水峪都十分安分守已，而想要探望他的斑也几乎没费什么功夫，就打开门进到了房间里面。

　　泉奈正身姿倒挂在梁上锻炼着身体，他听到门开的声音，随后走进来的斑吸引了他的注意。

　　“你来这里干什么？”

　　“带你出去。”斑说道，“柱间已经成为火影，而作为交涉的结果之一，你可以出狱了。”

　　泉奈这些天瘦了许多，但是他态度十分从容地坐在了自己的床上，从几天前他便猜想着水峪提交的证词应该像他的一样正常，否则斑绝对不会这么心平气和地坐在他的对面。这让他的言行有了底气，他说道：“那水峪呢？”

　　“他暂时不行，他毕竟是人柱力，在放出去之前，还有许多要考察的部分。”斑冷淡的说道，“但是，他委托水户代他同你合离。”

　　当“合离”两个字从斑的口中说出时，泉奈只觉得一阵轻松，他松了口气的样子让斑皱起了眉头，说道：“这让你觉得解脱了吗？”

　　泉奈盯着他，说道：“我为你活着的日子，总算到头了。”他目光灼灼地瞪着斑，“从此之后，我不会再为你做任何事。”

　　斑回答道：“我不介意。泉奈，之后我们所做的绝大多数的事情，都是为了木叶和宇智波。”

　　这时候，狱卒已经接近了他们，用饭勺敲击着隔壁门。

　　“五十八，喂，拿着你的碗过来……五！”

　　“这种话从你嘴巴里说出来，可真让人恶心。”泉奈刚说完，他就看到斑张开了自己的眼睛，那永恒的万花筒展现在他的面前，空间和时间的感觉仿佛在此时被剥离，泉奈只觉得冷汗从背上流了下来，他下意识展开了自己的眼睛，他还生涩的万花筒在斑的能力下几乎没有抵抗之力。而在下一秒，一切又都恢复了正常。

　　“——十八！”

　　心脏狂跳的泉奈无力地坐在床上支撑着自己，他的眼睛失神地看着床前的地板，就在刚才短短的一瞬间，他就像是地上那浑然无觉人类巨大的蚂蚁一般渺小，他喘了口气，然后感觉到斑的手轻轻的搭在自己的肩膀上。

　　“泉奈，无论你怎么说，我仍旧感谢你。”斑平淡的声音传来，“虽然我会生气，可是我还是将你当做弟弟看待……我知道你恨我忤逆伦常，可是在柱间的面前，什么事情都要让道。……好了，我在门外等你，你收拾一下。”

　　当斑说完这些，他就姿态悠闲的走出门，狱卒和他打了个照面，畏惧的绕过了这间牢房。

　　泉奈紧紧握住了自己的拳头。

 

　　  
　　幕 一六五

　　自从木叶有了火影之后，一切都有条不紊的步入正轨。木叶比起当初，早已经不是只有千手和宇智波两个家族的小村落了，如今的木叶，在当初的那片原始森林之中不断扩大，从几间茅草屋子，到现在一眼望不到边的村落。在这十数年间，木叶早已经不知不觉变成了一个庞然巨物，在如今的忍者世界占据重要的位置。当千手柱间成为火影之后，原本深谙木叶各个部门的扉间理所当然地成为了他的副手，作为牵制权衡，宇智波的族长成为掌握维持木叶治安的警卫队的队长，直接对火影负责。当然，为了牵制双方，无论是扉间手下的行政系统，还是宇智波斑掌握的警卫队，其中都穿插着各个来到木叶的忍族和他们本身的族人。

　　从部门被划分的那一刻开心，木叶的势力被重新打散，然后成为木叶这个庞然巨物的骨血，无论之后如何，在眼下这个时代，他们注定将为木叶鞠躬尽瘁。

　　同样的变化也正发生在其他国家的角落里。

　　风之国的砂隐村建立，风之国地处荒漠，在几大国之中，以风之国的土地最为辽阔，但是在这片土地上，荒芜主宰了一切。

　　而初代风影烈斗则是这片荒漠中孕育出的人才，他统一了沙漠中大大小小的忍村，掌握了风之国国土内的一尾，将其命名为砂之守鹤，当砂隐村正是在世间叫响名号的时候，风之国与火之国在边境中的冲突陷入了僵持阶段。如果只是各自战斗，自然是没有什么可畏惧的，但是一盘散沙如今在烈斗的统御下有了非同一般的凝聚力。

　　雷之国的云隐村成了雷之国的主宰，字面意义的主宰。当那位穷兵黩武的大名被自己的家臣推翻之际，散乱在各地的大名之中就再也没有成气候的队伍，由艾统率的云隐村成为雷之国最强大的武力，或许大名的势弱是他有意为之，但是当大名们醒悟过来的时候，这个乱世中建立云隐村的雷影艾已经成为雷之国的赢家。

　　五影会议，就在风之国与雷之国、火之国的合作下开始促成。

　　这个乱世，终于到了结束的时候。

　　在其他各个国家之中，他们最终选择了另外两个国家的忍村，土之国的土隐村以及水之国的雾隐村，这两个忍村的头目都非常年长且声名赫赫。在递交出名帖的时候，五影会谈的格局已经初步形成。

　　在这个时候，正是木叶处于深秋的时候，萧瑟的秋风带不走的是木叶不断发展的蓬勃朝气，在成为火影的这些天，柱间很多时候都是早出晚归。等待他要做的事情有许多，木叶的各个部门都在逐渐地形成，大家的关系也都在磨合，在过去的十余年里，各个忍族的关系就像是合作，根据力量的强大将名为木叶的蛋糕分割出去，大家都有所保留的接触着，很长一段时间内，这让木叶的力量有所损耗。毕竟，没有选出火影的一天，大家都有争夺的机会，而如今，这些被浪费的力量总算被统合在一起。

　　柱间这些天所在忙碌的，便是和不同的见面、喝茶，在上忍的训练场中展现着自己力量，当切磋完毕之后，他还要面临大大小小的案台工作，即便是有扉间的安排，一开始接手也是足够的焦头烂额。

　　就在柱间打算松口气的时候，负责和其他四国交涉的外交人员传来了一个好消息：五影会谈即将在冬至的时候，在铁之国召开。

　　铁之国又被称作武士之国，在这里，没有忍者的存在，曾几何时住着最后一任被大家所承认的天皇，但是随着多年的战乱，子嗣不丰的源氏一族终于在这里断绝，如今盘踞在这里的，是当初幕府所余下的力量，他们不足以管辖着其余的领土，但是在这里建立一个忍者禁区还是绰绰有余。当然也因为这里是忍者禁区，会谈在这里举行再好不过。

　　

　　柱间将手中的毛笔放下，他下意识掐了掐自己的眉心，叹了一口气，说道：“接下来，我就要出发前往武士之国，要赶在冬至前到达那里，虽然时间充裕，可是路上会发生什么，谁也说不准。”

　　“好了，还没有出发就想这些事情。”

　　“在我们走之前，木叶的事情，就要交给顾问他们了。”柱间说道，所谓的木叶顾问就是各族的族老所选出的最具名望的几位，在短期间之内，将木叶内部的事情交给他们，还是很值得放心的。

　　“只能拜托他们了。”扉间说道，“斑之前将泉奈带出来了，泉奈呢？让他代理一些事情，也是足够的。”

　　“最近一直都在让他处理剩下的宇智波族人迁居的事情，这些天已经快完成了。”柱间说道，“我会以火影的名义要求他代理你的事情的。”

　　“警戒就交给宇智波的族长。”扉间说道，就在这个时候，房间的房门被敲响，敲门的声音沉稳有力，已经能够从敲击声判断出门外正站着斑。

　　扉间黑着脸说道：“请进。”

　　斑走了进来，手中拿着卷轴，他看着柱间，在余光看到扉间的时候，只是短促的朝他点了一下头，如果撇开公事，他在这里是根本不受欢迎的。

　　“我有重要的情报。”斑认真说道，他来到房间内会客的几案前，展开了藏有情报的卷轴，当通过特殊的解咒方式后，卷轴在他们的面前展开，“上面记载的是我们的暗部成员，这些时间内所收集到的重要情报，它是其中一条。众所周知，乱世即将因为五影会谈而终止，但是渴望战争的人不在少数。这次的五影会谈，倘若有一名影级别的忍者出现麻烦，那么国与国之间的冲突一触即发。”

　　“是有关刺客的事情吗？”扉间问道。

　　斑点了点头，说道：“在如今的战场上，还活跃着几只忍者雇佣兵的队伍，这些年我们已经遇到了许多。他们都是各个村子内的叛忍，在每一年都或多或少，无可避免……但是，当乱世平定之后，这些忍者的日子就不太好过了。”

　　扉间说道：“所以，他们要阻止五影会谈。”

　　“如果是在村子里的时候，可能性自然很低，但是在路途的过程中，地势复杂多样，时间又定在冬至这个时分，对于个别忍村来讲，时间便有些紧张了。”

　　“百密一疏……”扉间的脸色有些难看，他自然懂得斑所指向的事情，他看着柱间，说道：“那我们最好分成两路，这样减小埋伏的危机，然后我们全力进发。”

　　柱间说道：“这个办法很可行。”即使是在这个时候，柱间也没有看向斑，而斑对此已经习惯。

　　宇智波斑继续说道：“根据暗部的消息，这次参与的暗杀人员，是叛忍忍者的总动员，精英分子和不成气候的家伙都会包含在内，忍术初步估计……有至少一个村的战力。”

　　即使是柱间，在面对这样的花样百出的敌人，也难免有发生危险的可能。

　　“但是不排除他们攻击村子的可能，所以村子的防卫也不可以掉以轻心。”柱间说道，在这个坏消息面前，他们三人人的脸色都有些凝重。

　　“这件事情，可以拿到明天的会议上讨论。”

　　柱间点了点头，而斑在这个时候收起卷轴，然后放在了柱间的桌子上。

　　按道理，当讨论完毕之后，他这个时候应该出去忙别的事情，可是他还是站在房间内，扉间的脸色有些难看，当他想要让斑出去的时候，柱间开口说道：“还有事情吗？”

　　斑看了一眼扉间，说道：“我有事要跟你讨论，但是这些天，你似乎都没有时间。”

　　两人分房而睡，柱间早出晚归，哪怕两个人住在一栋房子内，竟然没有打个照面的故事，柱间知道假如再不让扉间出去，以斑的个性，恐怕直接就把要说的事情当着扉间的面说出，于是他放柔了语气，说道：“扉间，你先去忙吧。”

　　扉间瞪了斑一眼，然后走出房门。

　　斑直接将椅子一拽，坐在了柱间桌子的对面，他说道：“我答应你了，已经将辉夜的房间布置妥当，他什么时候搬进来？”

　　柱间看了他一眼，然后低头看着刚才斑叫过来的公文，说道：“那是他的家，他想什么时候回去都可以。”

　　“言下之意，他现在暂时不想？”斑说道，“那么这件事情就随他吧，我会让玲子他们时刻准备好的。”

　　柱间说道：“就这件事情吗？”

　　就在这个时候，他感觉到斑站起身来，想着他前倾着身体，柱间并不想显示自己很在意斑的一举一动，于是维持着原来的动作。而这个时候，斑的身影盖住了柱间，他低声说道：“我主要是想跟你说，柱间，我很想你……这些天在家里都看不到你。”

　　柱间没想到他是来跟自己说这样无聊的话，抬头看着他，可是斑立刻站直了身体，他对着柱间笑了笑，说道：“话说完了，我走了。”

　　当斑走出房间的时候，柱间将卷轴合上，对于这种毫无脸面，但是不得不每日面对的人，即使是他也无可奈何。

　　要是打了斑，会让现在木叶还脆弱的系统面临崩溃，于是他也只能忍耐，这些天的早出晚归也是他的有意为之。

　　

　　就在柱间还在生闷气的时候，斑已经走出了木叶内部办公的所在。他的职位是警卫负责人，听着像是芝麻绿豆一样的官职，其实是名义上的木叶武装的负责人，在他的之下，是各个家族中的精英忍者，之所以是名义上，也是因为他除了对宇智波一族的人具有掌控力之外，想要调动其他的忍部，还需要搭配火影的命令，才能够行事。

　　这就是千手扉间对他设下的牵制，宇智波内部有所不满，因为不少人被混入了其他忍族的队伍之中，如果私自响应斑的召唤，可以视为渎职。

　　而这些反弹，都被斑压下了。毕竟，如今的木叶早已经不是最初的木叶。

　　他一路出了木叶，脚下不停的直接跑回了宇智波村内，这里如今渐渐只剩下几户人家，并且都住入了宇智波宅邸内，维持着这间宅邸的人气。

　　同样的事情，也发生在了千手村落，汇流之势势不可当。

　　斑此行是来找泉奈的，他找到的时候，从牢狱中脱身的泉奈正在他从前的房间里书写着什么，斑顺着其他族人的指引来到了他的房门口，然后敲响了泉奈的房门。

　　“你找我什么事？”泉奈在门内说着，他没有邀请斑进来的意思，可是斑直接自己拉开了门走进来。

　　“我来安排你接下来的工作，你已经休息了许多天了，该重新捡起自己的职责了。”

　　“我以为这些天一直都在为族里办事，原来在族长大人的眼里……我什么都没干？”泉奈讽刺道。

　　“你这几天完成的是宇智波族内的职责，你还有木叶的责任。你如今拥有万花筒写轮眼，是木叶不可多得的战力，在接下来木叶防御空虚的时候，需要你的坐镇。”

　　“怎么回事？要打仗？”泉奈紧张的转过身，他下意识以为柱间要带着忍者去边境。

　　“五影会谈。泉奈，乱世即将结束。”斑看着泉奈说道。

　　“……竟然，真的会有这一天。”泉奈坐在自己的位子上喃喃自语。

　　斑将叛忍盟军的事情对着泉奈解释一番，说道：“要派出一部分精英保护柱间，除去日常完成任务的人，木叶需要保持一定的武装。”

　　一提到柱间，泉奈脸色缓和了点，没有再同斑针锋相对，说道：“可以，我可以回去。”

　　斑看到泉奈的神情变化，心里有些不悦，可是毕竟他来这里有自己的目的，于是问道：“既然这件事达成共识，那么我没有白跑一趟。你可以收拾你的东西回到村里……你会回那间屋子吗？”

　　泉奈看了一眼自己刚刚写的东西——他要让渡给旋涡水峪的财产，说道：“那里，我已经让给了水峪。”

　　“那你就回到大宅住下吧，否则族老又会说我苛待亲弟。”斑交代一句，走出门去。

　　他安排了泉奈的工作，而他则有自己的事情要做。

　　　　幕 一六六

　　马匹行进在崎岖的山道之上，这已经是柱间从木叶出发的第三天，从木叶的西北方向出发，按照最初的计划，他和扉间兵分了两路，又是在夜晚出发，尽最大的努力掩人耳目。

　　考虑到这点，即使是护卫他也只带上了四个人，五个人一起骑着快马从木叶出发。这一路上，他夜间赶路，白日在旅店休息。他倒是没有什么，第三天的时候，身边的人如桃华之外，都有一丝疲倦在眉宇之间。现在，天际的圆月高挂着，桃华坐在马匹上，抱怨着：“这里的路也是太难走了，柱间大人，您没有看错地图吗？”

　　被部下抱怨，柱间有些心虚的拿出地图查看，说道：“……应该不存在吧。”他借着月光又查看了地图一番，然后舒口气，“我就说没问题，大概是这里没有人居住，所以道路也艰难吧。”

　　桃华说道：“哎，距离铁之国还有多久啊。”

　　柱间回头看了她一眼，貌美的桃华现在都没有点白日所见的光彩照人，柱间有些心软，说道：“等过了今晚，我们就能到铁之国。一旦进入铁之国边境，叛忍们就不会有可乘之机。我们也可以恢复正常的作息，好好休息一番了。”

　　“最好这样……”桃华嘀咕道。

　　月色洒在山道之间，在火之国到达铁之国中途，他们还要经过一个国家的边缘，这个小国地处山区，所以山径还维持着十分原始的形貌。柱间放眼望去，都只能看到苍翠的树冠和料峭的山石头。因为在山区之内，不便纵马奔驰，柱间和桃华等人最后都只能下马牵着马匹。就在经过一个山道的时候，柱间下意识回头望了一眼，耳中所能听到的，只有风吹树冠的婆娑声，还有被夜风送入耳中的鸟兽声响，但是他始终觉得自己似乎是被什么盯住一样。

　　桃华问道：“柱间大人，您回头望什么呢？”

　　柱间说道：“我总觉得好像有什么在看着我们。”

　　桃华打了个哆嗦，嗔道：“火影大人，这么冷的天就不要再讲鬼故事了！”

　　柱间被她这样指责一番，耸了耸肩，说道：“我只是觉得好像……你不要想太多。”

　　其他的人打趣着桃华说：“不要怕，真要是有鬼……”

　　“不要说那个字！”桃华恼羞成怒的瞪了说话的人一眼。

　　在这样无趣的旅程之中，适当磨磨嘴皮子可以振奋精神，桃华教训了那个轻言鬼神的臭小子，精神了一点，又开始跟着柱间的脚步进发。他们即使是下马行走，也比常人要快许多，在月光照耀前路下，他们行了十数里，来到了一个峡谷位置。来到这个地方的时候，柱间和桃华等人都打起精神，在这个地方，倘若被人埋伏了，那可真是大大不妙。

　　在小心翼翼下，他们已经走到了峡谷中段。也就在这个时刻，忽然听到石头划破的声音，桃华闻声望过去，就看到了一具死尸从峡谷的上方跌落下来。

　　尸体？

　　柱间在第一时间开始结印，与此同时，峡谷两侧开始冒出不少人，他们拖着双臂从上风疾驰而下，当先的人已经在结印。当火龙呼啸攻来的时候，地面上突然耸起巨大的两扇门，夹在两侧抵挡住来自于旁边的攻击，而桃华与其他三人，已经快速跃上了柱间所召唤的罗生门之上。在处于劣势地形的时候，他们该做的，就是改变地形打敌人一个措手不及。

　　桃华等人跃上之后，开始朝着位于下方的敌人射出苦无。而柱间也没有留在地面上，他手上快速结印，藤木从两边山壁破出，给那些人造成阻碍。但是他们很清楚自己自己的目标，不间断的朝柱间攻击着。

　　而战斗的柱间还在想着那具一开始打草惊蛇的尸体，那具尸体可不是他们中的任何一人杀死的啊。就在他困惑的时候，埋伏的数十个忍者中不时传来有人被痛击的惨呼声，柱间忽然意识到：暗中有人在帮他们。

 

　　


	7. Chapter 7

　　就在这个时候，柱间已经被人近身。四个戴面具的人显然擅长群体体术，他们的动作几乎是密不透风的朝柱间攻击过来，那绵密狠辣的攻击让柱间甚至没有结印的时间，他只能在沙土中快速翻滚过，身后追击的踢击不断地在地面上造成着坑洞。在敌众我寡的环境下，柱间当务之急应该是带着其他四人逃离出这个不利于他们的地形。

　　就在这个时候，水泼不进的攻击忽然被打乱，一具尸体被扔进了四人的攻击阵型中，柱间趁着这一个间隙，借着罗生门飞跃上高处，他一边结印，一边在这样的有利视野上观察究竟是谁帮了他。

　　戴着水墨画就的猢狲面具的男人正代替柱间吸引着攻击，柱间得以驱使查克拉汇集出巨大的木龙。

　　“你们！先脱离包围，在铁之国驿站等我就可以！”柱间朝四人嚷道。

　　在这个时候，他已经不确定四人有没有接收到自己的话，因为就在他召唤出木龙的时候，雷击也从天而降，不断地在木龙身上砸出焦黑的痕迹。

　　即使是柱间，都被电击击中而有些手脚发麻，但是他依旧带着木龙朝着峡口的位置狂奔。他成了敌人的靶子，苦无、火焰、雷击……一股脑的朝他砸了过来，而就在这个时候，柱间感觉到背后忽然有了支撑，两条火龙在空气中相撞，扬起尘烟遮蔽着视线。木龙在敌人的攻击下土崩瓦解，但是柱间还是狂奔而出，他听着身后的脚步声，显然那个帮助他的人也在这个时候跟了上来。

　　一个人名在柱间的口中转了一下，最后被柱间咽下。

　　叛军盟军在这次的战斗之中，显然是下了血本，或者该说是他的运气太差，毕竟同时被几十名上忍级别的家伙围攻，这已经是尾兽的待遇了。

　　当逃出峡谷之外时，就是对柱间最为有利的地形——森林。柱间所看到的是，桃华等人似乎已经先行进入了森林，毕竟边缘位置的草木有明显被人践踏的痕迹，这让他觉得安心了些。接着，柱间转过身，看着追击而来的人，他朝那个戴着面具的家伙一挥手，示意对方先深入丛林，而他则面对着追赶来的人，开始变身仙人模式，强大的忍术在这个时候发出，那些脆弱的草木在这个时候成了千万把刀戟一样朝那些追击者攻击。最闪避不及的人，已经被藤木贯穿了身体，那些身体被串联在藤木上，夜风吹拂而过，只有浓厚的血腥味。

　　就在这个时候，柱间闪身避入森林，出乎他意料的是，那个人并没有先逃，反而在等待着他。当看待柱间来到时，他才开始向前跑去，他和柱间两个人并肩推开，第二波追赶的人已经来到森林，而接下来，柱间看到那人的手中飞出数把苦无，上面绑着爆炸符，柱间心头一凛，他和那个人都加快了脚步，就在他们的身后，那人布置的陷阱瞬间爆炸。戴着猢狲面具的人有意无意挡在柱间的背后，替他挡去了大部分迸射出来的碎木头，还有烧灼背部的热度。

　　接下来的路程里，两个人沉默寡言的向前奔跑。越是深入森林，月光越不可见，方向也就越难分辩，每当柱间要走错的时候，都是这个人不发一言的将柱间拉回正确的方位。

　　明明是还不明身份的人，但是柱间本能的笃信着他所指向的方位，黑暗和斗篷掩盖了那个人的身形，柱间都不能将他们对上自己所认知的人。

　　“你是……扉间安排的暗部？”柱间询问道。

　　那个人没有回答柱间的问题，反而是一手拨开茂密的枝杈，在丛林的深处，已经没有可供人行走的道路，他们跃上了树木，但是茂密的枝杈还是给他们带来了十足的麻烦。

　　“如果你不是木叶的人，那么是从哪里来？为什么要帮我们？”

　　依旧没有回答，柱间的目光放在了那个人的胳膊上，明明还在流着血，但是这个人始终不发一声。就在刚才的战斗中，哪怕是柱间都因为火焰而发尾被烧焦，整个人灰头土脸的模样，身上也有几处小伤口。

　　因为对方刻意隐瞒身份，于是接下来的道路依旧是沉默无言的。

　　柱间的直觉告诉他，这个人对他无害。

　　就在这样莫名的信任，和赶路下，当晨曦破晓的时候，柱间和那个人总算是走出了森林深处的范围。

　　树冠的缝隙已经能透出微光，树干下的道路已经能看到有人来过的痕迹，而柱间也看清楚那个人身上所穿的衣物。纯黑的衣物，如果不是柱间嗅到了血腥味，甚至不会知道这个人胳膊上还没止血。斗篷下的肩膀显然是垫过，有些诡异的过于宽大，唯一能够作准的是身高，比柱间要矮一点。

　　可以说得上是十分成功的伪装，却让柱间有些不满。

　　到底是出于什么原因，要这样的藏头露尾！

　　“喂，你究竟是谁？”柱间伸手想要抓住他。

　　出乎意料的是，那个人比想象中的更要灵活一点，他快速转身，面对着柱间跃出了三步远，然后戴着手套的手做出了停止的手势。

　　他指着一个方向，然后望着困惑的柱间，一个呼吸之后，他将烟雾弹扔在了地上，当烟雾散去之后，人已经不见了踪影。

　　柱间捂着口鼻咳嗽了两声，当他顺着那个人所指的方向走的时候，经过一刻钟，他就走出了森林的范围。和清晨砍柴的农夫打了个照面，农夫被他吓了一跳，当发现是忍者的时候，露出了害怕的神情。

　　柱间只能尽快离开这里，毕竟除非对铁之国的官员出示这次参加会议的证明，他在铁之国只是引起恐慌的忍者。

　　对于神秘人的探究只能暂告一段落，柱间只能朝着铁之国的方向而去。

　　幕 一六七

　　似乎所有倒霉的事情都在被埋伏的夜晚告一段落，柱间来到铁之国的城池后，在驿站等了半天才等到桃华几人。

　　桃华瞪着眼睛看着他，说道：“柱间大人！为什么您明明是断后的，却比我们更先一步出来！”

　　柱间说道：“所以我是火影，你只是我的部下。”

　　这个回答太过敷衍了，桃华只能继续逼问：“柱间大人，那个神秘人究竟是谁？”

　　柱间说道：“他没有回答我，然后他就走了。”

　　“我原本以为他是暗中保护的暗部，结果竟然不是吗？”桃华皱着说道，“那么在诸国当中，在哪里能找到这种程度的忍者……或许是扉间大人雇佣的顶尖叛忍？”

　　柱间考虑到扉间习惯留一手的习性，摸着下巴说道：“也不是没有这个可能性……”

　　但是想要了解情况，他们就要等到会议地点，向扉间询问这个问题。而目前的当务之急，就是在驿站好好休息一会。

　　桃华对于休息的迫切不亚于任何人，在柱间宣布可以休息的时候，她已经像阵风一样的冲了出去，然后打算沐浴睡觉。而柱间则回到了给他安排的房间，经过一夜的辛苦，他此时还没有什么睡意，在沐浴之后，他躺在房间里，心里还是记挂着那个神秘人的身份。

　　他想起之前被窥探的感觉，又不禁环视着房间内的角落，在这个地方……无疑是十分安全的。

　　柱间闭上眼睛，即使是睡前，他也仍旧在琢磨着。

　　无法判定的形貌，无法看透的样子，不言不语……还有实力。

　　那样的实力……

　　柱间下意识回避了这里，然后沉入了睡眠之中。

　　这一觉也格外的漫长，当柱间醒来的时候，驿馆里给贵客房间内点燃的香料早就已经烧完，而柱间这一觉也睡得很长，基本上已经是第二天晨光熹微的时候，他从房间里出来，驿馆的厨子这个时候才刚刚给灶台生火。即使柱间是需要认真对待的贵客，可是想要吃上早饭，还是要等一阵子。

　　好不容易吃上了早饭， 桃华才打着哈欠从房间走出来，她抽了抽鼻子说道：“柱间大人，您身上很香……”

　　“驿馆里点的香料吧。”

　　“明明我的房间就没有……”她不满的凑过去，说道：“啧啧，驿馆给上等人就是很下血本，这样宁神的香料，价格不菲……也就是这样的香料，才不会让柱间大人这样的忍者反应过来吧……要是毒药或者迷药，您早就从房间里冲出来了。”

　　柱间回想了，确实是自己醒来的时候才从房间内的余香中感觉到昨夜竟然烧了香料。

　　关于香料的讨论就此暂告一段落，当来到铁之国的时候，意味着他们的旅程有了保证。也因为接下来的时间十分充裕，他们不用再日夜颠倒的赶往下一个驿站。

　　就在冬至前的第三天，柱间等人赶到了开会的地点。他们也是最先来到的人，根据驿站彼此间的消息，下一位要来到这里，可能还要一天后。

　　因为提前到达这里，柱间有了优先挑选房间的资格，选择的所在并不是在铁之国的中心城镇，而是在一处景色十分怡人的地方，在提供给五影的房间里，最好的一间甚至还有独立的小温泉。这可让桃华艳羡不已，可是碍于自己的级别，只能含恨去公共的浴池。

　　柱间在到达这里之后，也彻底的放松下来，甚至有了泡温泉的心情。

　　

　　在去泡温泉之前，铁之国的官员十分殷勤的将柱间等人带到了距离会议场所有一些远的风俗店，在这里不仅有美艳的太夫，还有精致的美食。在地理位置特殊的铁之国，因为没有忍者的干扰，反而过着十分惬意的和平生活，连这样享受的所在都有。

　　经过精致的楼阁走廊，一路上花魁们的衣鬓香气，官员将柱间引到了最幽静的所在款待。艳丽的太夫穿着华美的衣裳在他们的面前坐下，用十分风雅的姿态弹奏着三味线，动人的歌喉佐着美食，即使对地点有所不满的桃华也不由得沉溺在歌声当中。太夫所带来的两位女子，也在之后表演着舞蹈，纤秀的身体踏着曼妙的舞步，不知不觉，黄昏过渡到了夜晚，在这个幽静的所在，即使是外面那样喧闹，也像个闹事之中的小桃源。

　　这个时候，门被悄声打开，仆人们递上了料理。

　　在这个时候，暗杀是瞬息之间的事情。

　　原本对着柱间笑容谄媚的官员忽然拔出了武士刀，和查克拉不同的力量同手持苦无架住刀的柱间僵持着。其他四个人因为在狭小的空间内施展不开，而从旁边一跃而出，可是在这个时候，桃华他们才发现有些不妙，因为这里的位置特殊，他们甚至没有发现，一跃而出后，除了一个小池塘，面对的只有山壁。

　　他们在这里被人包围了。

　　柱间的木遁在这里施展不开，如果刻意施展之下，在这里的所有人都会在木遁的影响下受伤。也是笃定了这点，杀手们手持着武士刀朝他们砍来，就在柱间只能用基本的木遁和体术防御的时候，戴面具的男人再度出现，他的苦无冰冷的划过一个刺客的颈脖，当鲜血喷出的时候，他脸上水墨的面具都被染污。

　　因为他的来到，柱间顿时有了支撑，他同那个人背靠着，在这个时候，似乎一屋子的杀手都不足为据。

　　“桃华，你们开始疏散人群。”柱间命令道，然后和这个男人主动吸引着主力。

　　毕竟，作为火影的他才是这些人真正的目标，桃华等人不过是个障碍之外。

　　如他所料，即使是桃华等人去疏散着客人，但是娶追逐他们的人还是少数。绝大多数的人都手持着长刀向他们劈砍过来，显然，在叛忍之中还藏着来自武士之国的叛徒，他们潜入这里，打算在五影会议还没来到之前，将柱间解决掉。

　　和在小范围内施展不开的柱间比起来，柱间背后的人要从容的多，他的眼睛总是能看穿敌人的攻击死角，用精准的体术进行打击，而柱间所做的，则是手持着武士刀，凭借着自己的巨力同人厮杀着。原本精致的亭台楼阁成了在他们的攻击与防御下变得残破不堪，当柱间一记飞踢让屋顶都开了个大洞的时候，这里已经有了柱间施展的余地。

　　柱间快速结印，无数蔓生的藤木在空间内生长着，因为人群已经渐渐疏散，柱间并不需要担心误伤他人。

　　在藤木疯长中，戴面具的人在其中闪转腾挪，继续收割着人命，穿着黑色斗篷的他就像是死神一样让人恐惧。

　　死在柱间藤木下的敌人当然也不少，他们之间的合作成了对刺客的绵密杀网，而就在告一段落的时候，柱间忽然听到了扉间的声音：“不要让任何一个人离开。”

　　为了让帮手进入，柱间索性将屋顶打开，就在这个时候扉间的苦无朝着戴面具的男人射出，柱间听到叮的一声脆响，马上说道：“扉间，他是帮手！”

　　“什么？！”

　　“他不是你派来的暗部吗？”

　　“我根本不知道他是谁！”

　　就在这个时候，戴着面具的人看准时机本来打算离开，却遗憾的被扉间堵住了出口。

　　扉间皱着眉头说道：“是谁？不告诉我你的身份，我是不会让你离开的。”

　　“扉间，他帮了我两次……”柱间开口说道，“让他走吧。”他走到扉间面前，伸手推开扉间的武器，拉住那个人的手打算带他离开。

　　可就在经过扉间身边的时候，扉间依旧是快速出手，在竞速上，没有哪个忍者比他更有优势。

　　也就在这个时候，柱间听到背后面具落地的声音，他这个时候下意识转过头，然后看到了斑的面孔。

　　扉间的脸色有些难看，可还是让其他人放下了武器，而柱间跟斑面面相觑，柱间愣了一下，然后松开了握住斑的手。

　　“事实证明，我来这里还是有必要的。”斑淡淡的说道。

　　柱间想到他的两次帮助，还有他们在战斗中的默契，他不知道该说什么，索性转过身，离开这里。

　　　　幕 一六八

　　斑看到柱间迅速离去，他第一反应便是要跟上去，可是在一旁的扉间立刻伸出手拦住他。

　　“等一会，我有些事情要问你。”扉间面色不善的问道，这时候他看到斑环顾着左右，然后抱着胳膊看着他，斑说道：“你的问题确定要在这里问吗？”

　　现在铁之国的武士们正陆续来到现场，而千手桃华四个人正看着他们，也对斑为什么来到这里感到十分的好奇，就在这个时候，一队铁之国的武士出现在走廊的拐角，带队的人已经拔出了武士刀，他正是不久前刚接待扉间的人，来到这个场所的时候，神色不悦，显然对这样大的动静十分不满。

　　“你先到外面等我，我有事情要问你。”扉间指着斑说道，然后迎了上去。

　　“千手大人，你们忍者在这里闹出的动静也太大了一点！”迎上来的武士说道。

　　“藤原大人，这也正是我想跟你抱怨的，你们的官员是为什么，要将木叶的火影约到这里款待，又让火影遭遇到这样的杀局，连没有忍者的铁之国也遭到叛忍的组织渗透吗？这可是同贵国与他国的协商不同，我觉得您最好给我一个合理的解释。”扉间直接反击道，他使了个眼色，一旁的部下从瓦砾中将奄奄一息的官员提出来，扉间指着说道：“我是新来乍到，来到这里，本来是想同我的兄长会合，但是驿站的官员却说，这位大人以贵国的名义将火影大人约到这里款待，但是……结果如您所见，这是一场精心策划的谋杀，如果不是火影大人足够强大，那么这次的会议在还没有召开之际，就宣告终结。后续意味着什么？意味着，火影因贵国而死，五影会谈因贵国而终，我想您应该给我一个合理的交代。”

　　扉间咄咄逼人的声势让想要问罪的藤原脸色一变，扉间所说的虽然不乏危言耸听，但是在有心人的运作下，未尝不会是这样的结果。这样的事情导致的结果，可不是他一个小小的武士统领可以肩负的起的。

　　“扉间大人，这件事……我们会跟您一个答复的……现在，请将我们的人移交给我，我的人会负责拷问出答案的。”藤原回复道。

　　扉间看着他说道：“结果，并不是那么重要，重要的是……不要让下一次的事件再度发生。”

　　“是、是。拷问正是为了让他供出同党和进一步的计划。”藤原说道，“如果您不放心，可以委派您的部下和我一同进行查探情报的工作。”他适时的表达出诚意，毕竟扉间不是一个易与之辈。

　　扉间对善于使用幻术的桃华使了个眼色，这个女忍者梳理了一下自己凌乱的长发，然后走到藤原的面前，微微一笑：“您好，请多指教，事不宜迟，我们赶紧回去吧，毕竟看这个家伙的状态，能不能活到明天太阳升起的时候还是两说。”

　　在同铁之国官员交涉之后，扉间依次给自己的部下还有余下三人布置了任务。他带的人稍多一些，本意是营造出火影在自己这边的样子，结果敌人兵分两路，他和柱间同时都遭遇了埋伏，扉间星夜兼程赶到了这里，没想到才到驿站就得知柱间来到了这里，这才及时赶到。

　　只是没有想到的是，斑这个家伙竟然会自作主张跑到这个地方来。

　　一想到斑，扉间的脸色就难看了一些，原本以口才碾压藤原的快感荡然无存。他走出这里，原本的雕栏画栋都成了残垣断壁，而斑等候在这里之外的树上，看到扉间身影的时候，他露出不以为然的神色，说道：“有什么要紧的事情吗？”

　　“宇智波斑，你怎么能够将村子抛下不管，直接来到这里！”扉间瞪着斑说道，“这和我们一开始谈好的不一样，你作为宇智波族长的责任呢？！”

　　“木叶现在有泉奈坐镇，我将他调回了木叶，暂时顶替我的职位，觉醒了万花筒写轮眼的泉奈足够应付可能发生的事情。”斑淡淡的说道，“更何况这个时候，因为水峪的关系，旋涡水户也在村里……如果有人不长眼的话，泉奈可以用我留下的一道指令将水峪放出，在五影都在铁之国的这个时刻，没有人会冒着首领被人围殴的危险，带人攻击一个有尾兽的村子。”

　　扉间简直被斑的安排要气笑了，他说道：“木叶村可不是你一个人的村子，你这样有征询过顾问吗？”

　　“事急从权，毕竟，眼下的木叶，有比火影处在暗杀危险中更危机的事情吗？”斑冷淡地说道，“我对你的安排十分不满，毕竟叛忍联盟的实力，你已经了解了，但是所布置的人力实在是太少。只有这么些人，你要怎么保护火影？！”

　　“柱间根本不需要太多的保护。”

　　“呵，这就是你对自己兄长的盲目自信吗？”斑说道，“你知道叛忍联盟中有多少人拥有血继限界，有多少危险的忍术？我正是考虑到这点，才一路从木叶赶来。”

　　即使是扉间，也不得不承认斑有一定的道理，但是这件事情没有经过柱间，他的兄长也不知道此刻有多么生气。

　　“如果你有不满，你一开始就可以提出！”扉间说道。

　　“柱间毫无疑问会否定这件事情。”斑看着扉间认真说道，“你能保证他不会否定我出席吗？时间又这么短，我没有足够的时间去说服那些长老，让他们用多数票否决火影。”

　　“你……！”扉间到此已经无话可说，他死死地盯着斑，说道：“我会跟铁之国报备你的身份，但是……除了保护柱间，你不要做多余的事情。……你干出的丑事还没有传到各国四影那里，不要玷污木叶火影的形象，这次的会议事关紧要。”

　　斑嘲讽地笑着：“可以……但是即使这么说，也改变不了我和柱间是夫妻的现实。”

　　“够了！”扉间打断了斑，而斑也知道此事跟扉间争执无用，于是朝着驿馆的方向奔驰而去。

　　他的动作就像是离弦之箭，跟扉间的对话早就耗尽了他所有的耐性，扉间对着离去的斑眼不见为净，他回头看着残破的料理店，抱着自己的手臂，如果他没有预料错的话，到后天的时候，其他四影就会来到这里。在他们来到之前，他做准备的时间已经不多了。

　　

　　斑风驰电掣一样的来到了驿站，他原先在潜伏的时候，早就摸清楚了柱间的房间，这个时候轻车熟路的摸了过去，他才刚踩上柱间的屋顶，就感觉到脚下有危险，立刻闪避开来之后，就听到原先站立的位置“夺”的一声响，苦无已经穿透了那里。

　　“不要鬼鬼祟祟的蹲在上面！”柱间的声音从底下传来，斑只能翻下屋顶，手推开窗户，闪身进入了房间。

　　柱间正在房间里擦拭着自己身上装备的苦无和手里剑，他眼睛都不抬的说道：“你现在可以离开了。”

　　“你不奇怪为什么我要来这里吗？”斑说道。

　　“这种事情你跟扉间解释就好，这是你们之间的分歧。”柱间冷淡的说道。

　　“那么你呢……到今天为止，我已经跟你并肩作战两回了。”

　　“我没有什么感觉，你可以出去了。”

　　“柱间，我是担心你，才来到这里的……现在这里很危险，作为最年轻的一位影级忍者，你是他们的主要目标。”

　　柱间在这个时候，终于抬头看向斑，说道：“我现在的举措还不足以说明我能够应付吗？”

　　斑看着柱间跟前被擦拭得锃亮的武器，说道：“我还是不能够放心……”

　　“那么我们也没什么可说的了。”柱间将那些武器装进暗袋里，他说道：“让扉间安排你的住宿吧，在队伍里，他主要负责和铁之国的官员沟通，明后天其他四影就会来到，如你所说，你是来作为暗部保护我的安全的。那么就让扉间分派一些部下给你，你来带领他们藏身暗处，负责警戒会场之外的地方。”

　　“会议开始的时候，你把自己身边的名额给了扉间？”斑皱起眉头，说道：“如果有人在场中发难，我比扉间更保险。”

　　“这件事情已经一早说定了，我不可能变卦。”柱间用公事公办的口吻说道。

　　斑看着此时柱间冷眉冷眼的样子，不得不说，这都是他咎由自取。即便内心强烈地想要搂着这样的柱间狂吻来软化他的态度，但是理智告诉他，这样只会让柱间对他更为愤怒……只能隐忍的斑深吸一口气，说道：“好的，我只了解了。扉间已经着手安排我的身份了。”

　　话已至此，斑起身打算走出房间，可就在他刚转身之际，柱间忽然叫住了他：“等一下。”

　　斑心中不免涌出一股希望，他转过身，却看到柱间端正身姿，对他鞠了一躬，说道：“这件事情我要跟你分清楚，如果不是你来到，那么我的部下之中很有可能出现伤亡。”

　　斑后退一步，他咬着牙说：“你一定要跟我分的这么清吗？我们明明是夫妻！”

　　柱间没有说话，只是看着他，就像是无声的否定。斑看着柱间一会，终究还是退出了房间，他唯一能够安慰自己的，也就只是……倘若是从前，柱间早就打断了他的话。

　　这就是他做出选择的后果，他必须要承受。出了门的斑狠狠地对着墙砸了一下拳头，然后，他无视走廊上那些仆役的奇怪目光，直接打开走廊上的窗户，翻上屋顶开始警戒。

　　

　　幕 一六九

　　如他们所预料的，在第二天，土影和水影已经来到了铁之国，土影石河、水影白莲，这两位都是在两国赫赫有名的忍者，白莲甚至比田岛的岁数还要大些。

　　而在第三天，姗姗来迟的风影和雷影几乎是同时来到，也带来了被伏击的消息。雷影艾受了点小伤，手上缠着绷带，这四影之中，雷影艾是当初唯一跟柱间打过照面的男人，他挑挑眉头，说道：“没有想到，还能够在这种场合相遇啊。”

　　“世事难料，战场相逢是逼于无奈，但是在这次的会议上，我们就可以避免这样的事情再度发生。”柱间朝雷影艾伸出了手，露出了笑容。

　　而艾看到柱间的笑容，并没有伸过去自己的手，反而说道：“这件事情，我还在观望当中……火影的盛情，我暂时推却，第一天，就让我们五个人的副官先交流一下吧。”

　　柱间碰了个软钉子，也并没有在意，他收回自己的手，转头对着扉间说道：“扉间，看来这场会议能否促成，还要看看副官们之间的口才了。”

　　在会议还没有开始之前，铁之国选择让五个国家彼此先互相接触一番，毕竟当五位影级的忍者面对面的时候，一旦出现不合的情况，铁之国很有可能面临都城被毁的危险。了解一下彼此的想法，让五影将自己的想法授权给部下，达成一个基本的共识的情况下再让这五个危险的人物坐在一起。

　　这个办法不错，对于终结战争这个提议，五影之中柱间的态度最为明显，而其他人的态度则还处在模棱两可之间。但是不得不说，叛忍联盟事先做过的准备工作不足，之前的暗杀行动，很有可能将五影的关系串联在一起。

　　对于初步接触，也因为扉间的关系，柱间信心十足。

　　而当把这个接触的任务交给扉间之后，柱间竟然一时之间还有些闲。

　　他索性第二天好好休息了一番，消除着连续两日大战的疲倦。给五影准备的都是最好的房间，浴室里接引的都是温泉水，柱间抽抽鼻子就闻到温泉的硫磺味道。几日的紧绷，柱间有意放松，就在用饭之后，直接回到房间，换上一件浴衣，打算通过泡温泉来消除疲劳。在浴室之内，想来是为了消除硫磺的味道，负责打扫房间的仆役还放上了香料，好像还是同之前的一样，柱间嗅着这味道便觉得十分心安，对扉间的担忧更减了两分。

　　他相信自己的弟弟，就如同相信他自己一样，一向擅长同都城交涉的扉间，对于这场会议也准备了许久，一定能够为他带来好的消息。

　　柱间在这样的心态下，安定的阖上眼睛，大战之后的酸痛还留在他的肌肉中，毕竟这些天他也过于紧绷了。浸泡着温泉的身体被一点点的烫红，柱间无意识的呻吟一声，在这个时候，好像回到了很久的从前……

　　他跟田岛在后山研究战术，结果因为动作太大，在后山挖掘出了温泉，在那座温泉里，实在是留下了许多回忆。

　　柱间的意识在此时渐渐远走，宁神安定的香气让他仿佛浸入了许久前的回忆，他和田岛在后山的温泉之中，田岛在水中抱住了他，他们的身躯紧贴着，那粗糙又温暖的手在他身上游走着，当田岛亲吻他时，他会被田岛脸上微微的胡渣给刺到，那样的感觉如今回想起来也是十分的美好，他攀附着田岛，明明在战场上拥有着巨力，但是在水中就没有什么力气，成了水草一般需要依附他人的存在。

　　他攀附着田岛的身体，两个人的胸膛也因此紧贴着，他听着田岛的心跳声，会忍不住露出笑容。

　　田岛会亲吻着他的发丝，露出十分着迷的样子，而田岛的手通常在套弄着他们两人的欲望，他呻吟着、田岛低喘着，最后两个人的声音汇聚在了一起……接下来，他就会被田岛压在温泉的边缘，两腿被架起，那粗硬的事物强硬的挤入他的两腿之间，然后……他就被进入了。

　　

　　柱间在温泉中呻吟了一声，斑下意识看了他一眼。

　　或许该从头说起，他像往常那样的，在柱间的房间里放入宁神的香料，这样会缓解柱间的紧张，斑在过去的几天早就发现，柱间在高强度的工作之中，身体已经够疲倦了，好好休息正是柱间所需要的。

　　他所准备的香料，十分昂贵却也很有效果，在他为柱间戒备的这些天里，柱间都能够在驿馆的房间内睡个好觉。

　　今天当然也不例外，他点起了香料，然后如同以往那样守护在外面。有些不同的是，柱间要在温泉之中沐浴，或许今天斑应该把在温泉内睡着的柱间给抱回床上。

　　但是……这样的想法，在斑听到房间内的呻吟声之后，荡然无存。

　　那低沉、缠绵的呻吟就像是过去柱间在他身下所喊出的那样，斑几乎在一瞬间红了眼睛……难道有人在这个时候，趁他没有注意，进入到柱间的房间里吗？他第一时间抽出了自己的苦无，直接杀入了柱间的房间里，但是除了柱间散乱在浴室里的衣物外，只有在浴池中合眼自慰的柱间。

　　斑手中的苦无掉在地上，他下意识关好了房间的门，然后朝着柱间走去。

　　即使温泉水遮蔽了他窥探的目光，他仍然能够看到，柱间的左手正在掐弄着自己的乳尖，他的动作有些生涩，只能用手指拧动着自己的乳尖，而另外一只手则隐没在水中，只能看到耸动套弄着，斑吞咽着唾液，直接穿着衣服进入到水中。他走近了柱间，然后看着他紧闭的双眼，呻吟的柱间似乎沉入了一个绮丽的梦境，脸颊绯红，沉溺在欢愉之中。斑几乎以为自己用错了香料，他没有办法按捺住自己的冲动，贴近着这个时候的柱间，这个时候他看到了柱间的手正在做些什么，修长的手指被探入到两股之间，然后一进一出着。斑这个时候伸手托住柱间越发软的腰肢，然后将他抵在池边。

　　身体的贴近并没有让柱间醒来或者反抗，斑低头啃咬着柱间的颈项，然后手指跟柱间的一起，探入到已经被打开的后穴之中。后穴因为容纳了更多的手指而被撑开，斑的手指连同柱间的一起搅动着，那意外的刺激让柱间尖叫一声，温泉之内很快浮起了白色的浊物，柱间竟然在这样的刺激下射了出来。在高潮的快感下，柱间的身体更加软了，斑架起柱间的腿，使得水中的柱间身体上浮了些，只要斑低下头，这个时候就能看到柱间软在腿侧的性器，那软下来的事物正随着水波飘荡着。柱间的手指还被含在后穴中，这个时候看来就像是邀请斑进入自己的一样。

　　斑在水下粗暴的把自己的裤子拉扯下来，弹出的粗硬直接的挤入了柱间的后穴里。柔软的后穴紧紧的包裹着斑的性器和自己的手指，柱间因为被强行撑开而微微皱起了眉头，他迷蒙的睁开眼睛，似乎还沉溺在梦境之中，他看着斑的那双眼睛，然后露出了一个笑容，伸手搭在了斑的肩头。斑只觉得呼吸一窒，就听到依偎上来的柱间轻声喊着自己父亲的名字。

　　“田岛……”那柔软的声音就像是撒娇一样。

　　斑只能咬紧牙关开始摆动着自己的腰身，粗硬的性器在柱间的身体里抽送着，他顶开紧致的软肉，带着水流一直进入到深处，那微烫的温泉让他的身体发热着，在柱间的刺激下，就像有着用不完的精力，他带些泄愤意图的疯狂抽送着，一次次地将自己的硬物送入到柱间的深处。池子内的水因为斑的动作而一次次地飞溅出水花，而柱间只能整个人挂在斑的身上，随着他的动作摇摆着，背部在一下接一下的冲撞中摩擦在不是很平整的池壁，柱间的背部微微刺痛着，可是那丁点的痛感在快感面前微不足道，甚至成了另外一种叠加在身体上的快感。

　　柱间的尾椎近乎麻痹一般的酥痒，他在水下张开着自己的腿，被斑强行环在身上，水中没有凭依的身体攀上斑湿漉漉的衣服，忍服上的暗扣一次次磨着柱间的胸膛，那先前被玩弄过的乳尖在摩擦下肿胀着，柱间忍不住后仰着头呻吟，脚趾在水下不停的蜷缩着，或者脚跟在斑的腰身上磨蹭着。

　　斑在此时几乎要丧失了理智，在温泉中被软肉包裹的性器不断的因为柱间的紧缩被刺激着，柱间还是第一次在他面前有着这样的反应，可是在身体享受着这样的欢愉的同时，他的内心被妒火烧炽着，此时的种种配合都不过是柱间将他错认成父亲，这样的依从，这样的妩媚都是为了他的父亲所展现。斑都要被这个想法逼疯了，狠狠地在在柱间的身体里抽送着，那粗硬的事物顶弄在柱间的敏感上，那处只要轻轻磨蹭就能让柱间尖叫，更何况是现在被斑狠狠顶撞着。柱间在水下摆弄着自己的腰身，迎合着斑的动作，斑的欲望深入他的体内，反复被顶撞的敏感点，让柱间的快感再度攀上了巅峰。他狠狠绞紧自己的肠道，在水中再一次激射出自己的欲望。

　　斑也在紧缩中将自己的精液射在了柱间的身体里，他抱着柱间狠狠的喘息着，将脸埋在柱间的颈窝中，想把这个人揉进自己的骨血里。

　　

　　幕 一七零　　

　　柱间的绮丽梦境因为被大力拥抱而破碎着，梦中欢爱的场景同现实在此时重合起来。

　　柱间听到自己耳边男人的喘息声，然后感觉到有细微的胡渣磨蹭着自己的颈项，柱间下意识抱紧了怀中的人，一时间甚至不知道是梦是真。

　　在下一刻，他就被抱出了温泉中，感觉到男人粗糙的手掌正揉弄着自己的后臀。先前才被进入的后穴入口依旧敏感，被反复挤压着臀肉的后果是肠道内的精液就像失禁一样的从柱间的后穴中滑出，柱间想夹紧自己的腿，却发现自己的腿正环在男人的身上，这样的夹紧只是让他的下体在男人的腹部磨蹭着。粗糙的衣服磨着性器上敏感的肉，柱间还沉浸在余韵中的身体很快有了反应。

　　他感觉到自己的脸颊被嘴唇亲吻着，他睁开眼睛想要辨别是梦还是现实，可是发间的水珠流淌进了眼里，他眨着眼睛，伸手搓揉着自己的眼角。就在这个时候，他被湿漉漉的丢在了床榻上，男人的身体随后覆压上来，这个时候，柱间总算看清了这个人。

　　是斑，头发湿漉漉的斑用那双深沉的眼睛看着他，那双眼睛不知道是因为发红还是流泪，眼白的地方透着血丝。

　　柱间皱着眉头，想要踢开他，却被斑死死的抵住，然后那双眼睛看着他，说道：“你把我认成了父亲……”

　　“不，你不是他。”柱间反驳着。

　　“可是你还是认错了，你在自慰，你把我认成了父亲……然后和我享受的做爱。”水珠从斑的头间流下来，经过了眼睛，又流淌了下来，已经分不出是水珠还是汗亦或者是眼泪。

　　柱间根本没有办法逃开这样慑人的眼神，他靠在床上，看着此时的斑。

　　“你想着父亲……”斑几乎是咬牙切齿的说出口，“而我想着你……那你就看着这双眼睛……让我得到你吧。”

　　说完，斑已经覆压上来，他疯狂索吻着柱间的嘴唇，将自己的舌尖顶入，搜刮着柱间口中的津液，就像是要将柱间的灵魂都从口中吸出一样，柱间想要推开他，但是身体此时找不到力气，他已经射过两次，又在水中泡了许久。只能张大着眼睛看着斑，看着那双田岛的眼睛，在斑看来，简直就像是默认了自己所说的一样。

　　他将自己蓄势待发的性器直接顶入了柱间的身体里，早就湿软的后穴容纳了斑的欲望，柱间因为被直接顶在了敏感的所在，后仰着头，喉中的呻吟被斑吞了进去。

　　男人的身体随后猛烈撞击着他，让身下的床都不堪重负的发出吱吱的声响，柱间的腿被对折压在了胸口，而上面的唇舌则被斑霸道的吮吸着，柱间的理智就在这情欲的海涛中摇曳着，像是时刻都可能倾覆的船只。

　　就在这个时候，斑松开了柱间的唇，然后将头埋在柱间的颈脖，舌头舔吮着柱间的喉结。柱间的手无力的放在斑的肩头，想要拽着他的头发拉开他，可是看起来就像是将手指探入斑的发间一样。他们两个人身上此时都是湿漉漉的，身上不知是水还是汗，柱间仰着颈项，艰难地呼吸着，他在这个时候，终于放弃了对身体的掌控，不断被撞击的后穴在这个时候紧缩着，随着斑的进进出出，就像是一张老练的小嘴吮吸着。

　　斑低头看着望着自己的柱间，当他们四目相对的时候，斑只觉得自己的心口就像是被刀剜过一样。

　　就在这个时候，柱间伸出手，抚摸着斑的脸颊，手指摩挲过斑的眼角。

　　斑低吼一声，在柱间的身体里冲刺着，紧闭的眼睛里有泪水滴落在柱间的脸上，不知维持着这样的律动多久，斑在柱间的身体里射出了自己的精液，然后喘息着靠在柱间的身上。

　　柱间被热烫的精液灌入肉穴中，那挺翘的性器也将精液射在了斑的衣服上，他们两个人的身体亲密的贴在一起，明明是最亲密的关系，心却隔着千万里远。

　　斑抱着柱间，亲吻着他的面颊，亲吻着他的后背，就像是亲吻自己的信仰一样，而柱间在经历过三次射精后，已经找不到更多的力气去推开斑，两个人只能维持着这样的姿态疲倦的睡过去……

　　

　　两个人中最先醒来的人是斑，他在柱间这里并没有换洗的衣物，只能脱掉身上湿漉漉的忍装，换上一件柱间的外套。房间内还残留着男人的麝香味道，斑看着睡过去的柱间，默默的将房间收拾起来，然后在浴室内打了另外一盆水替柱间擦拭着身体。

　　柱间的身上还有依稀斑留下的吻痕，斑替柱间擦洗干净之后，替他换上衣物，然后坐在一旁。

　　盆中的清水倒映着斑的脸孔，斑看着水中的眼睛，脸色格外的难看。他伸手将水中自己的面容打碎，然后看着睡过去的柱间。

　　皱着眉头的柱间显然睡得并不安稳，斑伸手抚平着柱间眉宇间的皱痕，然后拿起一旁的水盆，将里面的水倾倒在浴室内。他重新点燃起了宁神的香料，带着自己的东西，闪出房间内。

　　

　　柱间在香料的辅助下，一睡到了天明，如果不是腰间还酸痛着，几乎以为昨天晚上的都是一个梦。

　　柱间抚着头坐起身，下意识摸着昨天晚上被斑眼泪滴落的地方，他伸手抚摸着那里，最后摇晃着自己的脑袋，站起身去洗漱。

　　斑作为暗中守卫，柱间根本不用担心会在显眼的地方看到他，当他来到驿馆里用餐的地方时，就碰上了似乎已经等候自己一阵子的扉间。看着自己弟弟皱着眉头的样子，柱间询问道：“扉间，昨天跟他们聊的怎么样？”

　　“大家的意向倒是很明确，和平注定会到来，只是利益分割的问题值得探讨。”扉间坐在柱间的身旁说道，他的眼角余光望向柱间的后面，石河正带着自己的部下无来到了楼下，石河和宇智波田岛是差不多时代的忍者，柱间回头看向他，打了个招呼，“哟，土影大人，早上好。”

　　石河矜持的点了点头，说道：“期待我们进一步的合作。”

　　“我可是十分期待呢。”柱间回复道。

　　他转过头，看着扉间，说道：“看样子，情况还不坏，虽然利益分割才是目的，但是和平终究会到来。”

　　扉间看着自己的兄长，说道：“既然你这样说了，那么我自然会极力促成这件事情的。”

　　“一切辛苦你了。”柱间拍着扉间的肩膀说道。

　　利益的分割并不是柱间的重点，无论此时割让出多大的利益，到来的和平终究可贵。十分清楚柱间意图的扉间在接下来的谈判中一让再让，最终五影会议成功的召开。这次在铁之国宫殿中召开的会议，五位影级的忍者坐在大殿的中心，根据各国的国情提出不同的要求。

　　而这个时候，斑正在宫殿之外，除了他和划归为他部下的木叶忍者，同样有四伙人同他对峙着，毕竟没有哪个国家会天真的不去防备他人，斑抱着胳膊站在屋顶的一角，身后的部下根据灵敏的听觉将会议的内容复述给他。

　　“柱间答应分配尾兽的提案了？”斑下意识皱起了眉头，然后看到了其他四伙人露出了微笑。

　　“真是天真的火影不是吗？”风忍的一个家伙说道，可就在他话说出口的一刻，斑的目光锁定在他的身上，强大的查克拉让他下意识闭嘴，他惊悚地看着面无表情的斑，说道：“你这个家伙，难道想动手不成？”

　　“嘴巴放干净点。”桃华不甘示弱的说道，“在场的这么多人都可以证明，到底是谁说了多余的话。”

　　她气势汹汹的样子让那个人闭上了嘴巴，而斑瞬间展现的实力显然让其他人的精神紧绷了不少。

　　“不要怀疑木叶对和平的诚意，”斑冷淡的同其他人说道，“除了风之国有尾兽之外，你们谁有？你们知道这些年，木叶打退了几次尾兽，封印了几只尾兽吗？”

　　就在这个时候，斑因为部下复述的话而看向风之国，说道：“贪得无厌这种事情，木叶可干不出来。”

　　其他人都有在关注底下的消息，在他们的脚下，此时的情况剑拔弩张，风影提出让木叶割让领土和获得其他忍村购买尾兽三成资金的要求几乎让这场谈判瞬间崩盘。

　　斑倾听着下面柱间的声音，那沉稳清亮的声音响彻着整个大殿，根本不需要费力就能感受到他的坦诚。斑的嘴角露出微笑，然后目光看着其他的人：“假如和平来临，你们都要感谢这个人。”他在此时张开了自己的写轮眼，强大的查克拉让在场的其他人都说不出话来，在这次的与会人员中，木叶虽然随行的人最少，可是战力却是值得让人侧目。

　　底下的会议在片刻的骚乱后有条不紊地进行着，当五影们走出大殿的时候，其他四伙人无一例外都松了口气。而站在屋顶上的斑感受着四道目光落在自己的身上，他无所畏惧地站在自己的位置上，目送着柱间和其他四影谈笑的背影，就在这个时候，他跃下屋檐，扉间正在下面等待着他。

　　“在场的四影几乎都感受到你的力量，你是想挑起战斗吗？”扉间盯着斑说道。

　　“他们不敢的。”斑看着五影的背影说道，“已经促成的和谈，为什么要付诸于流水。更何况，展现力量才会让他们了解到，木叶的确有抓捕尾兽出售的实力。”

　　事情也的确如斑所预料的这样，适当的展现实力，有助于让其他人了解木叶究竟能做到怎样的程度。

　　当五影的意向确定之后，其他的事情便继续由副手拟定，作为成功促成和平的铁之国，也将获得一些五国所提供的优渥条件。当确定签署休战条约的日期的时候，铁之国的宴会也提上日程，在这个时刻，即使是负责安全的暗部忍者们都开始享受着铁之国独特的风情，铁之国的大殿内开始进行着宴会的妆扮，所有的人都是喜气洋洋的模样。

　　而斑则维持着一开始同扉间约好的状态，依旧在暗处警戒着。

　　酒席开始的时候，他的目光便追逐着同人应酬着的柱间。在忍者的世界，强大才是衡量一个忍者的唯一准则，在这个火影促成和谈的时候，可没有人会将他当做孀居的寡妇，或者依仗着年龄在他的面前倚老卖老。在酒席上，只有应酬不完的美酒，即便是扉间在一旁替柱间挡酒挡的红光满面，酒席到了最后，柱间还是喝得踉踉跄跄，根本没办法站稳。

　　斑示意着桃华去搀扶喝醉的扉间，而他自己则出现，扶起倒卧在酒席上的柱间。其他的人，不是倒在地上不省人事，就是被部下搀扶着离开了。

　　“喂，小子，那天站在屋顶上的人是你吗？”在场内依旧清醒的只有水之国的白莲，这个擅长水遁的忍者想必是用什么法子将酒换了出去，才维持着一派从容的模样。

　　“就是我。”

　　“你是宇智波的人……”白莲看着斑的眼睛说道，“我开始想起一些部下告知我的事情了。”

　　“有些事情，想起了也不要说出来。”斑冷淡的说着，将柱间背在背上。

　　“敢这么跟我说话的人，你还是第一个。”白莲眯起眼睛说道，“我刚开始还不相信这件事情，但是看到你之后，原来竟然是真的吗……”正在说话的白莲流露出一点厌恶的神色。

　　斑对着他露出永恒的万花筒写轮眼，说道：“能活到您这个年纪的忍者……应该聪明又稳重，而我还年轻，会很冲动。”

　　白莲和斑维持着对峙的样子，这个时候斑背上的柱间忽然干呕了一声，斑下意识扶着要从自己身上滑下去的柱间，对着白莲说道：“和平不易。”

　　“和平不易。”白莲重复了一句，最后对斑摆了摆手示意他离开。

　　 斑背着柱间一步一步走向宫殿外。

　　

　　

　　　　幕 一七一

　　斑带着柱间回到驿馆，夜已经深了，铁之国的街道上只有零星的人家才亮着灯火，驿馆里面也格外静悄，斑回到房间内，将柱间放在榻上，然后自己点燃了房间内的灯火。

　　先前还在干呕的柱间在回来的时候反而十分安静，吹拂在斑耳边的只有他轻浅的呼吸，如果不是感觉到柱间身上肌肉的细微变化，或许斑真的要以为柱间已经睡了过去。如果是别人，斑可以轻而易举的拆穿这个小把戏，可是当施展这个伎俩的人变成柱间的时候，他甚至不知道该如何面对。

　　斑坐在柱间的身边，看着犹自“睡着”的柱间，在他的目光凝视下，柱间背转过身。斑看着柱间的背影，就在刚才的时候，如果不是柱间打断了他和白莲的对峙，或许他们真的会按捺不住产生冲突，而柱间制止了这件事情……斑忖度着柱间的想法，最终忍不住贴近柱间的背部，拂开柱间背后的长发，然后低头亲吻着柱间颈后的位置。

“柱间，你醒着对不对……”斑轻声在柱间的耳边说道。

下一刻，斑就感觉到来自一股柱间的推力。柱间将斑一把推开，眼神带着抗拒和冰冷，斑心里透着一股凉意，他坐起身，柱间对着斑说道：“谢谢你把我送回来，现在你可以走了。”

“柱间……”斑还想再说些什么，可是柱间已经不再给他机会，冷冰冰的丢给他两字：“走吧。”

斑同柱间对峙着，他们两个人的视线在昏黄的光线前交错着，柱间眼中的抗拒没有逃过斑的眼睛。他只能用自己的眼睛恳求着柱间，这双如田岛一般的眼睛，难道柱间真的要拒绝他吗？

柱间看着那双眼睛，心里的滋味难以言喻。他沙哑着嗓子说道：“好，你不走，我走。”

说完，柱间起身就是要走。斑只能拦住他，说道：“……你好好休息。”说完，斑风似的走了，就像是在逃避柱间那冰冷抗拒的模样。独留着柱间一个人坐在房间里，柱间看着如豆的灯火，那灯光将他的身影照得倾泻在墙壁上，那过于庞大的阴影同他的身形鲜明对比着。柱间捂着自己的眼睛，他不想再想起田岛眼睛同斑之间的关系，只是这样的背叛都让他整个人浑身战栗。

然而，接下来的路还是那么的漫长。

 

第二天醒来的时候，连柱间都确定自己睡了没有。他昨夜睡得十分糟糕，哪怕闭上眼睛，也不确定自己是否真的睡着了。梦境中，斑仍旧在困扰着他，诉说着他的痛苦、爱意，他大喊着让斑滚，可是不知道为何，当要离去的时候，那形象却又变成了田岛，他只是看着那背影，便忍不住去挽留他，他想拉着田岛的手，让他留下，陪着自己走着剩下的道路。然而，当他真正伸手去触碰时，田岛却又消失了。

他被这梦境反复折磨着，最后脑海中只剩下那双属于田岛的眼睛——这竟然也是他如今唯一拥有的。

当他醒来的时候，只觉得头疼欲裂，脸上的泪痕让脸紧绷着。他需要休息，但是身为火影，他有需要尽的义务。

　　柱间起身之后下了楼，似乎除了他之外，其他的人还因为昨日的酒席而没有起来，柱间拢着袖子走出了驿馆，在铁之国的早市上逛了起来。因为确定今天不会有什么应酬，柱间只是穿着普通的外套，和在街道上的其他人并没有什么区别，铁之国的风俗还停留在战争还未开始的那个年代，一路看下来柱间甚至有些怀旧。战争还未开始的那时，他还是个孩子，他最小的弟弟才刚出生，千手每日还只需要应付一些贵族的委托，直到没过多久，战争爆发了。

　　因为铁之国的地位特殊，在战争中成了相对安全的所在，因为没有忍者的进入，武士维持着稳固的统治。而作为协议的报酬，是铁之国给各国提供着一定比例的铁矿，使得外部的战争一刻都没有停下。

　　而就在几天后，和平也会因为五忍的协议而被扩散到各个国家。

　　柱间在一路思索下将早市逛了大半，但是也没有买些什么，当他回到驿馆的时候，扉间刚下楼来，一同出现在楼下的，还有白莲。

　　柱间跟白莲打着招呼，说道：“水影大人昨天一直坚持到了最后，酒量真是好。”

　　白莲看了一眼柱间，慢吞吞地说道：“姜自然是老的辣，不过你也不差。”

　　他们之后便坐在了一起，驿馆的仆役为他们奉上了一套茶具，柱间拿出了木叶的特产茶叶开始煮茶，而白莲也有一搭没一搭的跟他们端着架子聊天。

　　“关于叛忍联盟，这几日他们倒是很平静。”白莲说道，“看来铁之国的护卫也不是那么无用。”

　　柱间看了一下周遭仆役的脸色，笑着说：“毕竟也是拒绝忍者进入的铁之国，而且……屡次的作战失败，他们也是损失惨重吧。”

　　扉间补充道：“雷影大人带来的部下也是功不可没。”

　　和铁之国接壤的雷之国，就在昨天才传来剿灭一部分叛忍的消息，在接二连三地打击下，叛忍联盟也很难再成什么气候。

　　“但是这样的家伙，总是杀之不尽……不过，打散也就罢了。”白莲说道，他喝了一口柱间冲好的茶水眯起了眼睛，“接下来，只要那天不出意外就好。”

　　柱间和扉间在此时对视一眼，往往这么说的时候，从来都没有什么好事。

　　

　　接下来的几天，风平浪静地度过了，五影的副手们都在铁之国官员的协助下开始筹备好了回程该准备的东西。

　　签署协议只是一个象征性的仪式，而关于之后的安排，早已经经过特殊的渠道传回了各自村子。作为副手的扉间如今最头疼的事情就是要兑现的尾兽，除了已经决定让渡给雷之国的八尾，其他的尾兽不是需要解开封印，就是还要去捕捉。

　　毋庸置疑，捕捉的这个担子，是落在斑和柱间还有旋涡水户的肩上的。

　　

　　签署的仪式依旧是在铁之国的宫殿之中，铁之国的大名也在一旁观礼，为了庆祝这难逢的盛况，即使五影对于形式无所谓，也要被迫观赏着仪式之中的各种流程。

　　当条约和笔被奉送到五影的桌前时，扉间很清晰地看到柱间舒了口气，然后这个时候，侍从们奉上五杯美酒，供五影缔约饮用。

　　而突变几乎是发生在眨眼之间，斑的身形突然出现在扉间的身后，在之前，他和其他四影的护卫一直隐藏在大殿的角落之中，正是为了严防叛忍联盟的突袭。可就在刚才，他瞥见送酒的侍从便觉得心中有些不安，他放心不下着突如其来的感觉，便跳下隐藏的地方，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度从柱间的手下夺过酒杯。

　　“斑！你这是什么意思？”风之国的沙门直接说道。

　　“这个酒有问题！”斑想要倾倒手里的酒，却被柱间伸手揽住。

　　“斑，你有证据吗？”

　　“斑，你这分明是在捣乱仪式。”艾身边的卷发男人说道。

　　“这个酒我和雷影、风影都已经喝下去了，同一个壶中倒出来的酒又怎么会有问题。”白莲看着斑说道，“你又拿不出依据来，宇智波斑，你是在搞什么鬼？”

　　“那这杯酒，我替柱间喝下去……”

　　“你喝有什么用……！”

　　“斑！”柱间伸手就要拦住他，可是斑的动作快他一步，已经将杯中的酒喝下去。一旁的烈斗说道：“你又不是火影，你喝下去有什么用？……”

　　就在烈斗话音刚落，斑的口中涌出一股黑血，他的身体眼见就要软倒在地，柱间伸手扶住他，说道：“这是怎么一回事？！扉间，快去找大夫。”

　　还没有喝下酒的石河狐疑地看着自己杯里的酒，然后泼洒在地上，可是泼洒在地上的酒毫无反应，他说道：“等一下，我这杯也没毒，火影……先让白莲检查斑手里的酒杯和他所中的毒，不然我怀疑你们木叶有古怪。”

　　柱间看着嘴角溢出毒血的斑，然后说道：“木叶有古怪？”

　　“否则，为什么唯独你的杯里有酒？毕竟，这些天你的让步颇大，柱间，你是不是反悔了？”烈斗说道。

　　“我没有理由用宇智波斑的性命来设下你说的局。”柱间第一次在四影面前露出了冷冰冰的神情，烈斗与他目光对撞在一起，气氛急转直下。

　　“好了，都别吵！”白莲打断了烈斗，“我让部下去抓住那个侍从……你们没注意到他不见了吗？至于斑和毒……”他走到斑的身边，检查他身上的毒素和杯中的酒，说道：“如果我判断没有错的话，毒是我水之国的秘药……应该是叛忍联盟的伎俩没错……除了火影的杯子里之外，众人的酒都是安全，毕竟柱间是促成这次会议的主力，而我们彼此都怀有戒心……无论成功与否，都可以挑起这次的矛盾。真是非常歹毒的伎俩啊。”

　　白莲边说着，边从怀里取出药给斑喂下，同柱间说道：“毒性很烈，即使我有解药，在之后的几天，宇智波斑也会因为毒性而麻痹四肢。你现在最好是带他回去静养，用查克拉替他梳理身体的经络……”

　　“好的……我知道了……”柱间目光扫视过在场，然后说道，“我的部下受毒患，我先离开了。”他说完，直接将斑背上，然后快速离开宫殿。

 

幕 一七二

　　柱间一路奔驰回到了驿馆，皱着眉头检查着斑的情况，斑在毒患下脸色十分难看，柱间能做的只有按照白莲所说的那样，用查克拉替斑梳理着体内的经络。可是即便如此，毒性的冲撞仍旧让斑不停的侧头呕出一口血，呕出的黑血腥臭难闻，可是随着梳理渐渐见效，已经由黑转红，让柱间终于放心舒了口气。

　　这样的情况下，斑不免又失血过多，即便是毒患渐渐抽身，脸色还是十分苍白。

　　柱间看着斑的情况，即使他不想跟斑共处在一个房间里，可是眼下也没有更好的人选来看护此时的斑。而他也断然做不出，将中毒的斑丢在空荡荡的房间的这种事情。

　　无可奈何的柱间，只能让人更换了房间内的寝具，将污血的气味清洁干净，然后守在斑的身边。时间一点点过去，斑始终没有醒过来的迹象，这个时候，有些晃神的柱间忽然听到房门被敲响的声音。

　　“进来吧。”柱间应声道。

　　走进来的扉间查看了一下房间内的情形，然后走到了柱间跟前，他伸手扒开了斑的眼睛和舌苔查看，然后说道：“那个侍从已经死了，我正在命令桃华她们调查他这几天的行迹，在仪式上闹出这件事情，四影和铁之国大名的心情都很差。还是有人在质疑斑……”

　　“如果白莲不愿意卖给木叶一个面子，那么斑就死在仪式上了。”柱间说道，“虽然这件事情引人怀疑，但是无论是斑还是木叶，都没有做出这种事情的必要。”

　　“我明白你的意思……”扉间有些疲惫的掐着眉心，“我代你签署了条约，我们和其他四国的约定已经生效。能查到叛忍联盟那就更好……只是，斑为什么会察觉到，想要证明的方法有很多，他为什么一定要饮下那杯酒。”

　　柱间看着扉间，说道：“你在质疑他什么？”

　　扉间叹了口气，说道：“苦肉计吧……”

　　柱间一时哑然，扉间的这个猜测让他不知道该说些什么好，以斑之前的行径，做出这样的事情，似乎也不是没有可能。

　　柱间沉默了一会，说道：“扉间……你想太多了。他做出的事情我一辈子都不会原谅他，我说出的话……我都一句句的记在心里，但是……这件事情，斑没有掺杂什么私心。”

　　扉间说道：“……既然你这么说了，那么我也就不再多说。”他停顿了一下，“你应该也累了，我让其他人来顶替你，你好好休息去吧……”

　　柱间却只是摇了摇头，扉间又说道：“你已经待了很久了……”

　　柱间说道：“你让人给斑熬煮一下祛毒的汤药吧，我在这里继续看着他。”

　　扉间看自己说什么也没有用，只能答应柱间所说的，直接出门去了。而柱间看着躺在床上脸色苍白如纸的斑，说道：“既然醒了，就睁开眼睛吧。”

　　躺在床上的斑没有再装睡了，他看着柱间，认真道：“这件事……不、不是……我做的……”他饮下毒酒的喉咙此时发出破风箱一样的声音，显然是被毒药烧炽过。

　　柱间看着斑，种种情绪从他的眼中闪过，最后他叹了口气，说道：“我知道……”

　　“……那、就好……”斑说完，就开始一阵撕心裂肺的咳嗽，而柱间则看着他，面对着此时的斑，他也不知道自己该做些什么。如果是当初被逼婚的他，或许斑此时还在余毒中痛苦煎熬，可是……过去了那么多天，那原本啃噬他内心的恨意变成了一种麻木，在五味杂陈的复杂心情中，柱间看着斑咳嗽完，气若游丝的躺在床上。

　　“……柱间……其实现在……你、你可以动手……”

　　“我知道。”柱间看着床榻上的斑。

　　“也……可以选择……将我丢在这里……”

　　柱间看着艰难说着话的斑，哪怕抗拒着和斑待在一间屋子里，但是他此刻也狠不下心将人就丢在这里。最终，柱间沉默了一阵，说道：“我要看你受苦……”

　　斑躺在床上发出了笑声，之后笑声变成了咳嗽，咳嗽得斑的喉咙已经能感觉到声带受损的甜腥味。

　　“只要你看着……我就很满足……也好，我们各取所需……”这句话耗尽了斑多余的气力，他躺在床上，发出痛苦的喘息声，而柱间则坐在一旁看着。

　　也只是看着。

 

　　斑被身上的毒模糊了时间，哪怕是已经被梳理过身体一遍，仍旧在是睡睡醒醒之间反复挣扎着。

　　唯一让人安心的是，每当双眼睁开的时候，总是能够看到柱间坐在他的身边，哪怕身上的衣服已经被汗水浸湿过多次，哪怕喉咙已经因为咳嗽而见血，但是只要睁眼看到了依旧坐在他身前，仿佛不知疲倦的柱间，斑便觉得精神一振。

　　太阳似乎在天边落下，大夫也送来了熬煮好的药汁。

　　当斑清醒的时候，汤药已经没有再冒热气，斑勉强撑起身体，看着柱间，用嘶哑的声音说道：“柱间……可以把汤药拿给我吗……？”

柱间看着斑狼狈的样子，汗水将他的衣服浸透，脸上苍白的厉害，哪怕是撑起身体，胳膊仍旧在颤抖着，柱间伸手将已经凉了的汤药递给斑，可是那手指比想象中的更无力，斑手指一松，汤药眼看着要全部泼出来，柱间伸手接住，但是即便如此还是有一些汤药泼洒在地上。斑喘着气看着柱间，说道：“看来……只能麻烦你喂我了。”听罢，柱间的眼神复杂。

　　柱间坐在斑的身旁，将碗边凑在斑的唇边，斑就着边缘将汤药饮下去，他凑着喝了口，从唇边漏出来一些，柱间看着那些汤药滴在榻上，自己低垂了眼睛。他还能够记得，曾经自己用嘴唇给昏迷过去的斑喂药，那个时候，一切还没有到无法挽回的时候。就在柱间走神的一刻，斑勉强喝完了药，他看着柱间望向地面的眼睛，说道：“我喝完了……”

　　柱间回过神，将碗放回在原来的地方，然后说道：“你为什么要喝下那杯酒？”

　　“直觉……”斑对着柱间笑道，“我担心……你，还好……有毒也是我替你喝下去……”

　　柱间的脸色因为斑的回答而有点难看，他说道：“你应该也知道……普通的毒对我没效果。”

　　“万一呢……”斑看着柱间认真说道，“这个后果，我赌不起……”斑的手在此时出乎意料的握住柱间的手，“我说过……你是我的底线。”

　　“够了！”柱间抽回手，而斑因为他的动作而失去支撑，身体向前倾倒，柱间只能伸手扶住他，说道：“你就在这里休息吧。我想问的已经问过了。”

　　可是斑这个时候握紧了他的手，说道：“柱间，留下来……算我求你了。”他的语调低沉下来，就像是哀求一般，柱间转过头来看着他，想起两个人之前的对话，他的脸色变幻着，最后照斑说的那样，和衣躺在了斑的身边。

　　即使是柱间也不知道这样做是不是正确的，他和衣躺下，跟斑并肩躺在床榻上，他感觉到斑的手指轻轻触碰着他的手背，然后又缩了回去，之后就再也没有逾越过界限。他原本以为自己会睡不着，可是当阖上眼没多久，还是沉入到黑暗之中。一夜过去的那么轻易，简直不像是他们该有的收场。当柱间从睡梦中醒来的时候，甚至以为醒来的一刻也犹在梦里。

　　斑的虚弱是几天的事情，扉间有条不紊的替柱间处理着作为火影要处理的事务，而柱间则留在房间里，看着一点点好转起来的斑。

　　哪怕是扉间都不知道这是为了什么，一直不喜欢斑的他甚至还主动提出要提柱间看顾着斑，但是反而被柱间拒绝了。

　　“无论怎样，斑也在这次的事件里立下功劳。”柱间如此回答着扉间，闻言，扉间紧皱着眉头，欲言又止，可他看着柱间凝眉的神情，最终还是选择沉默。  
　　  
幕一七三

　　夜晚又一次的降临，柱间替斑最后一次梳理着身体的经络。

　　“我感觉到手脚麻得厉害。”斑看着柱间回答道。

　　“大夫说，这是即将恢复的征兆。”柱间将汤药递到了斑的嘴边，因为手脚麻痹，斑只能倚靠在柱间的身上，他偏侧着头，就能嗅到柱间垂在鬓边的长发，斑就着碗边喝下汤药，感受到身旁身躯的温度，只是这样的接触，他也觉得满心欢喜。就在柱间想要将碗拿走的时候，斑偏过头，在柱间的手背上亲吻了一下。

　　柱间手里的碗因为这个惊吓而脱手，柱间及时反应过来，用另外一只手抓住，他伸手揪住斑的衣领，说道：“现在可不是你开这种玩笑的时候。”

　　斑只是看着他，说道：“情难自禁，你太低估自己对我的魅力……”

　　柱间看他说出这样厚脸皮的话，只能将他丢回在床上，可是等他坐回位子的时候，还看到了更加不堪的样子，不知道什么时候，斑的腿间撑起了一个帐篷，柱间下意识站起身想要离开，却被斑叫住。

　　“柱间……不要走……”斑喘息着说道，“不要让我一个人在这里。”

　　柱间说道：“你还想怎么样？”

　　“我……只是想看着你。”

　　柱间犹豫了一会，最终还是坐在了自己的位置上，他看着斑那难堪的下半身，只能将自己的目光落在斑的脸上，斑说道：“我只是嗅到了你身上……”

　　“住口。”

　　“……就没忍住。”斑的脸因为情欲而有些嫣红，看起来就像是发了烧一样，“只是想着你的气息，就很想抱着你……嗯……那里真的涨的厉害。”

　　柱间看没有办法让斑住口，索性充耳不闻，而斑继续说着：“真的好涨……只是手麻得厉害……”斑涨红了脸，想要用手套弄着自己的欲望，可是他手麻痹的厉害，只是抬到胯前就让斑的额头浮起大颗的汗水，而套弄起来也没什么轻重，只是拨弄一下，反而让那里变得更为醒目。而就在这个时候，斑的目光依然是落在柱间的身上，那双赤裸裸的眼睛就像是要将柱间的衣服都要扒干净。

　　斑的喘息声尴尬的在房间内回响，柱间越是想将斑的声音无视掉，那毫不遮掩的喘息越发钻进了他的耳朵里。

　　“够了！”柱间忍无可忍地坐在了斑的跟前，直接将斑的裤子扯了下来，他的手覆盖上斑的欲望，开始上下套弄着。那热烫的性器被柱间握在手心里，柱间因为上面的温度而瑟缩了一下，男性的麝香气味似乎因为接近而变得浓郁了些。柱间随意套弄着，感受到顶端沁出的汁液打湿了自己的手，他每一次的套弄都是将那些淫液抹在斑的茎身上。在他的套弄下，斑的欲望越发粗壮，柱间只觉得烫手，更诡异的是连他的身体都在浓郁的气味下变得燥热起来。

　　在这个时候再想要撤开已经晚了，柱间低垂着眼睛套弄着斑的欲望，那个狰狞的性器有着红黑的精神，饱满的顶端泛着水光，他只有用两手才能将这根凶器遮掩的看不到。黏腻的汁液让两手变得湿滑，那粗硬也因此变得难以把握，不时从柱间的手里滑了出来。可是，即使柱间手握着斑的欲望都有些酸时，斑始终没有倾泻出来，而柱间只感觉到下半身也难堪的受到了斑的影响。

　　“柱间……用嘴……一下子就好了。”斑看着柱间说道，他的目光落在柱间的性器上，“我也可以帮你……”

　　到这个时候，再矫情已经没用了。柱间自暴自弃的扯开了腰带，跟斑的身体颠倒着，斑张口含住了他的茎身，灵活的舌头挑逗着柱间的欲望，柱间几乎立刻软了腿，然后斑的欲望从手里脱出，拍打着他的脸颊。他脸上留下了一道湿痕，有些犹豫的含住了斑的顶端，那粗硬的凶器几乎是强硬的插入了柱间的嘴里。与此同时，斑也吞吐着柱间的欲望，用舌头舔吮着柱间的会阴和囊袋。

　　柱间的前后都被斑把玩着，挺着腰身不断操干着柱间的嘴巴，那湿润的口腔几乎将斑的欲望吞咽到喉口，柱间几乎要因此窒息。而斑的舌头也不仅仅在舔弄着柱间的茎身，同样也舔到了后穴之中，早已习惯被进入的后穴翕张着，在斑反复的戳刺中，柱间只觉得腰眼一阵发酸，已经先斑一步射在了斑的胸膛上。

　　可是斑此时还是没有停止自己下半身的动作，他反复操弄着柱间的嘴巴，那湿热的口他想进入已经是许久的事情，今天得偿所望自然一刻也停不下来。他同时舔着柱间的后穴，那里即便是高潮了一次，也依旧沉迷于欲望，只要湿滑的舌头戳刺进来，便挤压着肉壁呼应着斑的动作，柱间腰间没有一点力量，只能不断地用喉口吮吸着斑的欲望。

　　不知道过了多久，斑总算喘息一声，抽出性器，让跳动的凶器在柱间的脸颊上拍打着射出了精液。柱间下意识闭上了眼睛，感觉到一股股的精液喷溅在自己的脸上、嘴唇上。

　　“柱间……”斑喘息着喊着他名字，不知道什么时候恢复的手指深深插入到柱间的后穴中，接下来，柱间只觉得天旋地转，斑的唇舌就舔吻在他的脸上，将他脸上的精液舔去又通过唇舌渡在了他的口中。手指不断地在肠道内碾磨着柱间的敏感点，即使柱间想要挣扎，可是身体早已经在欲望面前丢盔弃甲，连斑有些迟钝地抬起他的脚都无法反应过来。

　　逐渐摆脱麻痹的斑将再度挺立的欲望插入了柱间身体里，他疯狂亲吻着柱间的脸颊，在柱间的耳边呢喃着：“柱间……这几天，是我最近最快乐的日子……”他边说着，边将自己的欲望埋进柱间身体深处，那曾经被柱间在手中套弄的性器再次胀大的将柱间的甬道塞满，每一次的摩擦都让敏感点传来令人战栗的快感。

　　柱间摇着自己的脑袋想要摆脱斑的纠缠，他不耐烦的说道：“骗子……”

　　“我没有骗你……”斑在他耳边说道，“我真的……是刚才才恢复的……控制不住的想插入你，想看着你……迷乱的样子……”他边说着淫秽的话语，边操弄着柱间的后穴，感受着柱间甬道内一阵阵的紧缩。

　　柱间在欲望下绷紧了身体，感受着被抬起的后臀被反复进出着。明明已经经历了那么多次的性爱，却还是没有办法摆脱欲望的控制，那欲潮眨眼就将柱间吞没，他只能大开着双腿，让斑在自己的身体内反复进出着。

　　斑着迷于柱间展开的身体，用唇舌膜拜着渴望了几天的身躯，即使体力才刚恢复，可是身下的柱间让他根本控制不住自己的举止。不知道在紧致的后穴里抽送了多少次，斑低吼一声在柱间的身体内射出自己的精液，然后倒在柱间的身上，他用手套弄着柱间的欲望，被他操弄的接近半昏沉的柱间在他手中吐出欲望，便被斑抱在怀里。

　　斑亲吻着柱间的脸，疲倦的两人一同沉入了睡梦之中。

 

　　幕 一七四

　　叛忍联盟的最后一搏，也因为斑的代饮毒酒而流产。在这次的事件之后，五影对于叛忍联盟再也不留下姑息的余地，也因此几位大人物回村子的路上都是风平浪静。

　　斑这次回程的路上，自然不用扮作神秘人的模样，遮头掩面。因为扉间和柱间的部下之中也有宇智波的人，一路上众人相处的气氛良好，即便是往往气氛古怪的斑与柱间之间，这次的回程中也保持着意外的和平。柱间作为火影被拱卫在中心的位置，除了惯常安排两个探子走在前方之外，其他人分布在柱间的周围，扉间同柱间齐平马头，斑跟随在柱间的左下方位置。在这次的回程中，他的目光总是追逐着柱间。

　　那天的事后，柱间和斑的关系又产生了一些新的变化，被斑追逐的柱间就像对此感到疲倦了一样，没有再驱赶着斑离开自己的私人空间，有了夫妻之实的斑总算能够留在柱间的房间，即便是不能同榻，可是总有一次，柱间不会拒绝他。

　　因为这样，斑的脸色比离开木叶时要好看了些，扉间皱眉头的时间不知不觉变多。

　　值得庆幸的是，这微妙的关系被三人隐秘的维持着，不至于让一旁的人感觉到不适。就在这样平静的方式下，他们已经快要接近木叶的村里。

　　白霜不知不觉挂在了枝头，众人说话之间已经能哈出轻薄的热气，冬至已经过去，接下来的木叶只会一天比一天更冷。在众人之中，桃华已经早早的添上了衣服，但即使这样，她的脸颊还是泛着被冻过之后的红色。

　　“总算见到太阳了……”千手桃华抱怨道，“昨天经过的地方是阴天，可真是要命。”

　　“桃华你这么怕冷，怎么现在都没有找个称心如意的男人？”一旁的同伴打趣她，桃华哼了一声，没有接这茬话，这个时候，木叶的炊烟已经出现在他们的眼前，再过不久，就要经过木叶预设的岗哨。

　　他们又走了一段路，因为回来的方向地势偏高，已经可以眺望到木叶的一角。就在这个时候，柱间忽然听到了一声口哨，一道人影忽然从枝头上跃了下来，让柱间的马匹下意识抬起了前蹄。

　　“喂，辉夜！”岗哨上的人从树冠上探出头来，抱怨道：“我们现在在执勤……你怎么，啊……火影大人……”说话的那个人这个时候才发现，辉夜落在了柱间身后，此时正稳稳当当地坐在柱间的身后，搂着柱间的腰身。而整个村子里最强大的忍者正无可奈何的笑着，有些歉意的跟他打了招呼：“抱歉啊，辉夜这个孩子还比较任性。”

　　“没、没有的事，他很能干的……”枝头上的人不好意思的说道，然后目光落在马后的辉夜身上。

　　而柱间这个时候，转过头说道：“辉夜，你还在执勤呢！”

　　辉夜把脸贴在他的背上，委屈说道：“母亲都去了那么久了……还有，为什么斑会在这里！为什么母亲没有带上我一起……”辉夜说着，手指指向了斑，而斑此时面上也没有什么表情，也不试图分辩什么。

　　柱间看到辉夜皱起的脸，内心多少有些愧疚，他知道辉夜是故意这样发问，于是说道：“这次的任务很危险，所以没有带你一起……至于斑，这是村子里的任务，辉夜你暂时还不能过问。这次的事情结束，我很长一段时间都会待在家里的……”

　　辉夜狐疑地问道：“这是真的吗？”

　　柱间摸了摸他的头，指着自己说：“我可是火影，难道还会骗你吗？”

　　辉夜勉为其难的下马，然后说道：“那你可真的要在家等我。”他攀上树冠，目光扫视过众人，在斑的身上停留了一会后，“我会好好执勤的。”

　　而经过这个小插曲，一行众人很顺利地回到了木叶各自交付任务，而柱间、扉间、斑等人则召集了顾问和各个部分的主要负责人来讨论这次和其他忍村缔结的条约。他们眼下面临的问题，就是要将尾兽交付给除了风之国的其他三国，总计三条尾兽，而在过去的时间里，在他们掌握中的尾兽一共有四条，除了九尾外的三条中，有一位正是身为人柱力的水峪。

　　“这件事情……我没有办法做水峪的主，”在席上的旋涡水户一手抱紧自己的右臂，“或许，我们可以再去找一只……”即便是这样说，可是水户也不确定是否还能再找到一只，尾兽并不是普通宠物，想要抓就能抓上一只。

　　“这件事情，我会跟水峪谈的。”柱间说道，“当务之急，是让他能够出狱。”

　　“……我……希望能够在场……”一旁的泉奈吞吐地说道，他只要想到柱间会跟水峪面对面地交谈事情，就不免担心水峪会不会将一些胡话不管不顾的说出去。

　　“你在场只会更刺激他的情绪，”斑淡淡的说道，“我跟柱间以两族族长的名义去探访他，是对他的尊重。”

　　泉奈看了斑一眼，一想到斑将木叶的摊子丢给他，而自己跟着柱间尾行而去，脸色就不免难看了一点。而柱间看着他的脸色，以为泉奈是在恼怒斑的话，便说道：“泉奈，你和水峪……”

　　“正如斑所说的，他去的话，只会激怒水峪。”水户明确的说道，“覆水难收，他们已经合离了。虽然泉奈将两人共同所有的东西都给了水峪……”即使是从来不与人红脸的水户，在言语之间多少都有些怨怼。

　　这个时候千手一族的族老咳嗽了一声，两家人的家务事被放在这样的场合探讨，多少可以称得上是不伦不类，柱间听到咳嗽声，只能将这个话题就此结束：“我和斑会一起去同水峪谈这件事情，就这样。”

　　泉奈只能无可奈何的低下头，心里只觉得忐忑不安。

　　

　　尾兽交易的事情不能拖延，等到会议结束之后，柱间就和水户一起，将水峪从监狱中接了回来。因为有水户的关照，水峪在监狱之中的待遇不错，有独立的房间和洗漱，水户探望的时候甚至能够他带上一些书，但是即使如此，水峪还是瘦了下来。曾经圆润的脸颊凹陷了下来，整个人都清瘦了许多，当柱间来到的时候，他正挂在墙上锻炼，等到门被打开时，才从房梁上跳下来，跟水户打了个招呼：“姐姐，你又来看我了。”

　　但是，他对柱间就像是没有看见一样，自顾自的在床上坐下。

　　水户看了柱间一眼，当看到柱间并没有生气时，她松了口气，说道：“水峪，你还没有跟火影大人打招呼。”

　　水峪这才慢吞吞地说道：“火影大人，您好。不知道什么事，你会亲自来见我这个无名小卒。”

　　“水峪！”水户皱起眉头，即使是她也不知道，水峪对柱间的敌意究竟是从何而来。

　　“水峪，今天我和你姐姐一起来接你回家的。”柱间说道。

　　水峪看向水户，说道：“姐姐，我们有家吗？”

　　“水峪！”

　　水峪在水户严厉的声音下，这才说道：“抱歉，我心情不太好。”

　　“这件事情，是我的疏忽。”柱间依旧不以为意，说道：“我是有求而来，但是这里不是一个好的谈话环境，现在……你想以哪里落脚，无论是宇智波的大宅，或者千手本家……亦或者是，你经营那么多年的家。”

　　水峪看了水户一眼，说道：“我回我自己的房子……那里属于我了吧，宇智波泉奈用那里赎回了他的自由。”

　　“这件事，我们欠你一个道歉。”柱间说道。

　　“你们？”水峪忽然对柱间露出了笑容，颇为讽刺的问道：“您真的将泉奈当成自己的孩子了吗？”柱间看着此时的水峪，这明显的敌意让他有些不明所以，可就在他打算回答的时候，水峪忽然站了起来，朝着门外走去：“真对不起，我又说错话了。我们还不走吗，现在至少回去，可以一起吃个晚饭。”

　　他们就这样替水峪办好了手续，三人一齐回到了泉奈完全让渡给水峪的房子。这里在过去的这么多天里，已经被人修葺一新，再也看不到那天被破坏的痕迹，而房间里的许多陈设，水户也都依照着水峪的意思，该扔的扔个干净，如今整个房子空荡荡的找不到一丝人气，水峪直接踩着地板进到了房间里。他浑然不顾身后跟着的两个人，来到了每一扇门前，打开了它们，当他打开了所有的门和窗之后，他站在空荡荡的房间里，对着柱间和水户露出了笑容。

　　“姐姐，这个房子，我一点都不想要。”水峪说完，他就狠狠一拳打在案几上，尾兽的力量让案几破碎成了数块，柱间忍不住向前一步，想要制止水峪，可是水户在这个时候拉住了他袖子，带着他退了出去。接下来的时间里，水峪破坏着每一个房间，那原本是田岛挑选给两个小夫妻的爱巢，在尾兽的力量下被破坏殆尽。柱间看着空中扬起的飞尘，而水户站在他一旁说道：“水峪会答应你们的。他已经不想在这里有个家了……”

　　柱间看向水户，这个一向端庄隐忍的女人流下了眼泪，柱间心内多少有些唏嘘，不知道该跟水户说些什么。

　　他们看着被踢断房梁的屋子在轰隆的巨响之中倒下，因为水峪的节制，也并没有牵连一旁的住家。最后尘埃落定的时候，灰头土脸的水峪站在废墟之上，他看着水户和柱间，说道：“看来只能借住在千手本家了，柱间大人，麻烦您了。”

　　“我们走吧。”

　　而水峪走到水户的跟前，用脏兮兮的手擦过她的脸颊，说道：“我手上很脏，姐姐不要嫌弃我……”

　　水户忍不住伸手抱着水峪，柱间站在一旁，他目光所及的天际已经出现了一抹晚霞。等到水户收拾了情绪，柱间给闻讯而来的维持治安人员通了气，便跟旋涡姐弟两人踏着夕阳回到千手宅。

　　

　　幕 一七五

　　柱间陪着旋涡姐弟两人在千手大宅里住下，等着他的辉夜也十分高兴，搂着他的手臂说着母亲总算有时间陪他了。

　　只是柱间没想到的是，等到睡前的时候，辉夜穿着一件单衣抱着枕头就来找他，说是要跟他一块睡，柱间看着辉夜那副依恋的样子，只能笑着说：“辉夜，你可已经不小了，过了跟母亲一起睡的年纪了。”

　　辉夜早就知道柱间会这么说，他直接走进来，拉上门，一屁股坐在地上，抱着枕头说：“我知道，可是我都跟母亲分别这么久了，都有一个月了，我不管，我要您陪我睡！”

　　他抱着枕头，岔开脚赖在地上，柱间伸手摸了摸他的头发说道：“你这就是耍赖皮了。”

　　可是辉夜只会上杆着爬，他丢开了枕头，这会又顺势抱住了柱间的胳膊，说道：“对，就是耍赖皮了。”只穿着单衣的辉夜蹭在柱间的身上，柱间哭笑不得，只能就势抱住了辉夜，因为辉夜抱着他向前倾，柱间一个重心不稳就跟辉夜一同坐在了地上。辉夜抱着柱间，把脸埋在他的肩窝，开始撒娇说道：“你说是任务，结果一去这么久，去了那么久就算了，为什么……”他带过了斑，继续道，“……还跟了过去，这些天可都是泉奈在支撑村子里的警备，我才不信他是有任务。那些顾问是不是都被他买通了，为什么纵容他！”他越说越是义愤填膺，柱间眼见了辉夜越发激动，心里也有些过意不去。

　　这次斑跟了过去，辉夜心里一定十分在意，可是即便这样，也还是用着玩笑似的语气跟他说话，他又有什么理由可拒绝辉夜的。

　　柱间摸了摸辉夜的头发，说道：“好了，是我不对，我们一起睡吧。我没记错的话，你明天还要去岗哨吧。”

　　“对啊，多辛苦，天冷了，还要爬到树上去。”辉夜嘀咕着抱怨道。

　　柱间笑了笑，拉开门让侍从给辉夜又铺好了床铺在他的身边，辉夜把自己的枕头放上去，然后睡前吹熄了房间的蜡烛。

　　“母亲，你之后真的很长一段时间不出门了吗？”辉夜忽然说道。

　　“是的，作为火影，除非是很重要的事情，我都要留在这里处理很多的事情。”柱间回答道。

　　“那真好，母亲会一直待在村子里……我最近都是岗哨的任务，等到工作结束就可以陪着母亲了。”

　　“嗯……”柱间应声道。

　　“那我就回到宇智波住好了，母亲……那里还有我的位置吗？”

　　辉夜的突然发问让柱间困倦的眼睛睁开了些，他认真地回答道：“这是当然的，只要你想，随时都可以回到宇智波。你是斑和泉奈的弟弟，住在宇智波是理所当然的事情。”

　　“那我明天晚上收拾东西，后天就可以搬回去。”

　　“我让玲子来帮你，如果你想，明天就可以回去。”

　　“谢谢母亲！”辉夜笑嘻嘻的回答道，他睁眼看着窗外的星子，心里说不出的高兴，而他身边的柱间受到他情绪的感染，也将水峪性情问题的烦心事抛在了一边，不一会就睡了过去。而睡不着的辉夜则听着身旁轻浅的呼吸声，他心有所感，静悄悄从被子里探出半个身子，朝着柱间那里望去，睡着的柱间在月光的照拂下仿佛笼罩着一层柔光，他执起一缕握在手里，又躺了回去，不一会就睡着了。

　　

　　柱间作为火影，因为处理的事务纷杂，总是天刚刚亮起的时候就要起身。

　　可是跟辉夜同睡的第二天有些不同，柱间正要坐起身，就感觉到头发被拉扯着，低头一看，才发现辉夜握着自己的一缕头发。上一次发生这种事情，都可以追溯到辉夜还是个小孩子的时候，总是爱捉着他一缕头发，没想到已经是下忍了，还是保留这个习惯。柱间边苦笑着边轻轻地掰开辉夜的手指将自己的头发抽出。

　　辉夜因此不适的皱了皱眉，柱间看着他，忍不住用手轻轻刮着他的鼻子。

　　辉夜的事情虽然耽搁了一会，可柱间还是很早便出了门。不过，他也没忘记答应过辉夜什么，出门之时便让仆役给在宇智波家的玲子带了话，让她将辉夜的房间打扫干净，再带着辉夜的物品回到家里。之后，柱间便埋首工作，一天的事情有条不紊地进行着，扉间直接负责和旋涡姐弟沟通，只是半天的时间，水峪要求的条件便摆上了木叶的议程。

　　水峪要求的说多不多，让木叶承诺保护旋涡族人，将购置尾兽所得的半成交给水户，而他则会带着尾兽前往雷之国。雷之国曾经是掳走过他的一方，连柱间也不知道水峪是以怎样的心情选择的这个国家。

　　当水峪答应了这个条件的时候，也就意味着，他在木叶待下的时间不多了。亦或者说，他留在这个世界的时间也称不上多了。

　　作为购买尾兽的一方，雷之国的人又怎么会让旋涡水峪一个外人来掌握战略武器八尾。

　　想到这点，即使是柱间也没办法感觉到轻松，无论如何，他都要以木叶忍村的名义，让雷之国承诺保证旋涡水峪的安全。

　　

　　不知不觉，一天的时间过得飞快，就在柱间还打算浏览下一份文件的时候，房间的门就被人敲响。柱间应了一声，就听到一个欢快的脚步，他抬眼一看，还穿着忍服的辉夜走了进来，对着他露出了笑容。

　　“母亲，我来接你回家了！”

　　柱间下意识看了一眼窗外，才惊觉窗外的天际已经是漫天的晚霞。他看了看手中的文件，又瞟了眼辉夜快活的神情，还是选择放下了文件，说道：“好的，你在外面等我一下。”

　　“好嘞。”

　　辉夜欢快的应了声，可等柱间锁好文件出来的时候，却看到辉夜那张带笑的脸变得没有什么表情，而斑正站在辉夜的对面。

　　“你来这里干什么？”辉夜看着斑，那双眼睛狠狠地盯着斑，就像是领地被入侵的狼崽子一样。他回头看着柱间，上前就拉着柱间的胳膊，“母亲，我们走吧，别理他。”

　　柱间被辉夜拖着走了两步，然后顺着辉夜的步伐走快了些，背后的斑不紧不慢的跟着，三个人的身影成了一道诡异的风景，有眼色的人只要看一眼，就会懂得自己该老老实实的闪在一旁。这样的步调维持到他们又在门口遇到了衣服上还沾着血的泉奈，本来想去医馆的泉奈看到迎面走来的辉夜和柱间，打了个招呼：“辉夜，你这是……”

　　“我跟柱间一起回家，今天是我回大宅住第一天，你也一块来吧。”辉夜径自做了主，柱间这个时候屈起指头在辉夜的头上敲了一记，说道：“没大没小，怎么跟你兄长说话的。没看到你兄长手上还带着伤吗？”

　　泉奈摆摆手说：“不碍事的，我们一起回去吧。”他看着柱间身后的斑，斑一字不落的听了他们的说话，说道：“正好一家人庆祝一下。”

　　辉夜此时冷笑了一声，不动声色拉了一把柱间，柱间低下头，只能看到辉夜委屈的神情，一时心里面五味杂陈，他说道：“走吧，我们四个人就不要堵在路上给人添麻烦了。”

　　四个人不尴不尬地走了回去，作为管家的玲子打开门的时候几乎被眼前的阵容吓了一跳。好在她也有些道行，依旧笑容满面的冲他们打了招呼，然后迎着人进去，又拉着辉夜的手给他指着打扫好的房间，一切都按照柱间的指示归位，反倒是辉夜有些不满，说道：“为什么是在前院，我想要跟柱间住在一起。”

　　柱间明白他的不满，于是柔声安抚着：“这是你父亲亲手给你布置的房间，”柱间拉着辉夜的手打开门，带着他的手抚摸着房间内的书柜，“你看看，书都是他给你准备的……可是你淘气，连一半都还没看完。”

　　辉夜被柱间的描述勾起了回忆，想起田岛之前带着还小的他来逛这个房间，那时候，书柜还有着上漆的味道，书和卷轴们整整齐齐地摆放着，他伸手摸了摸书柜，没忍住抱住了柱间。他把头埋在柱间的怀里，柱间以为他要哭了，可是辉夜抬起头的时候，只是眼睛有些发红，但是眼泪还是没落下来。

柱间叹了口气，说道：“好了，该去用饭了。”

　　幕 一七六

　　宇智波的家里，久违的坐着一家的人。柱间带着辉夜过来时，看着泉奈和斑两个人端坐着，柱间坐下，辉夜挨着他。

　　斑的目光落在柱间的身上，看着自己身旁空落落的位置说道：“柱间，你的位子在这里。”

　　辉夜瞪着他，柱间说道：“我坐这里就好，让玲子上菜吧。”

　　斑拗不过柱间，给玲子使了个颜色，会意的玲子赶紧领着众人送上盛放着菜式的几案。这些菜式，玲子之前便用心嘱咐了厨房，都是柱间、辉夜喜欢的，辉夜的脸色好看了些。柱间看着许久没见的泉奈，随口说道：“泉奈，这些天辛苦你了。”

　　“没有什么辛苦不辛苦的，都是我应当做的。”泉奈回答道，他抬起头看着柱间，犹豫了一会问着：“水峪……他见到你的时候，有说些什么吗？”

　　柱间有些讶异地看着泉奈，没想到他会主动提起这个事情，这对夫妻感情破裂的事情，他作为外人不好多做干涉。想到这么些年来，两个人都在勉强自己，而事情最开始的起源则是……他和斑多年前的一次谈话，思及此，柱间将语气和缓了些，说道：“他也没有说什么，都是些气话，你这么吞吞吐吐是怎么了？你在担心水峪吗？”

　　泉奈因为“气话”两个字，心都提了上来，他看到柱间疑惑的神情，有点后悔自己突然提起这茬，于是补充道：“我有听说他把房子拆掉的事情，所以就想向你打听一下他的情况……”

　　“他现在就住在千手家，你不要担心他……”柱间说道，“至于拆掉房子，对了……泉奈，你现在是住在什么地方？”

　　“我……我住在木叶提供的屋舍里。”泉奈有些局促的说道，他没想到柱间在这个时候还会关心自己，“这件事情，我为了弥补他，已经把当初的东西都留给了他。那栋房子也是一样的……他想要拆，就拆了吧。”

　　“那里环境如何？……”

　　“咳咳。”斑在这个时候咳嗽了一声，打断了两个人的谈话，他目光落在泉奈的身上，说道：“你把房子给了水峪，为什么不事先跟我说一声？怎么不声不响的一个人住在那里。”

　　泉奈看向斑，和柱间谈话的愉快感在这个时候被斑的话顿时冲淡，他不满地说：“我觉得挺好的，也觉得很习惯，不劳你挂心。”

　　“搬回来。”斑直截了当的说道，“这里的房间多的是，等你相中了合适的房子，族里直接给你支钱买下来。”

　　“这些事不需要你操心……”泉奈直接放下了筷子。

　　“啪”的一声让辉夜的眼睛在两个人直接飞快看了几个来回，柱间却突然开口：“好了，你们不要吵了。吵吵嚷嚷的像个什么样子……泉奈，你父亲如果还在世，一定不会高兴你住在别的地方，那里听说住了不少人，环境想必没有那么好，你已经是族长的副手了，不该住在那么简陋的地方。”

　　“我……”泉奈张了张嘴，他想说自己不想看着斑的脸色过日子，可是看到柱间这个时候严肃的表情，又不知道该开口说些什么，而斑则说道：“我就说应该让泉奈搬过来。”

　　“你如果真的关心弟弟，就该知道他现在住在什么地方，就该替他收拾好房间，而不是让我现在开口。”柱间不留情面的顶了回去，他让斑一时哑口无言，又转过头同泉奈说道：“泉奈，我知道……有些事情在你心里面留了芥蒂，但是……你要记住，你父亲遗嘱里说，让你照顾好辉夜……”柱间的手抚摸着辉夜的头发，“你是辉夜的兄长，又是年轻有为的忍者，如果是你，一定能够教教你弟弟，成为出色的忍者。”

　　“母亲……你这分明是说我不够好……”辉夜嘟囔了一句，然后被柱间轻轻拍了一记脑后，“现在不是你插嘴的时候。”

　　泉奈听到柱间这么说，说道：“我作为忍者来说，并没有你说的那么好……”

　　“泉奈，明天我让玲子去你那里收拾东西好不好？”柱间直接说道，泉奈此时和他对上目光，只觉得心口一阵狂跳，他几乎不用怎么思考，就答应道：“好的，没问题……”

　　等话说出口，他下意识看着斑，斑的脸色有些阴沉，这让泉奈的心情更愉快了些，这让他又补充了一句：“我会好好把一生所学都教给辉夜的。”

　　柱间对泉奈露出了微笑，房间内的气氛也变得融洽起来，辉夜抱着自己的胳膊，抱怨道：“母亲，你这分明是找兄长来管我……”

　　“泉奈，你就跟辉夜一同住在前院吧。”斑这个时候突然说道，“当初你的房间，父亲也保留了下来。”

　　“嗯。”泉奈应了一声，坐在他对面的柱间正小声教育着辉夜要尊敬泉奈，让辉夜忍不住嘟起嘴。眼前的一切，如果不是斑坐在了主位之上，一切都仿佛似曾相识，泉奈忍不住低下头。

　　

　　一顿饭就这样过去，辉夜被柱间支使着去带着泉奈挑选房间，而柱间则回到自己的房间打算换下火影的羽织，他正打算让蜜豆关上门，可是一只手拦在门边，关门的蜜豆惊叫了一声，柱间回过头，就看到斑站在门外。

　　“蜜豆，去外面待着。”斑命令道，蜜豆犹豫了一下，可是没听到柱间反对的声音，于是喏喏应声之后出了门。

　　柱间听到身后关门的声音，他还是自顾自的脱下羽织，这个时候斑自然地接过他手上的羽织，站在他身后说道：“我并没有不关心泉奈，只是我没想到，他会在我离开的时候，就跟水户处理了一切。”

　　柱间没有回头看他，只是漫不经心地说道：“哦，所以呢，你回来也没有过问吗？”

　　“泉奈在回避我。”斑停顿了一下，说道：“因为那件事，他对我心结很大，如果不是必要的事情，他是不会来见我的。”

　　柱间这个时候冷笑了一声：“那件事。斑，你带过去的真轻巧……”柱间伸手探向一旁的衣服，可是却摸了个空，这个时候他感觉到斑的手靠近了他，然后那件外套触碰了他的手背。

　　“抬手。”斑站在他后面，打算替他穿上这件衣服，“这的确是我的错，所以一切都按照你的意思来。”

　　柱间这个时候回过头，看到居高临下、将外套打开的斑，柱间挑了挑眉，然后将手探入外套里，说道：“我并不会因此，就忘记斑你做错的任何事情……你已经连你的弟弟都不会关心，你究竟还剩下多少属于宇智波斑的东西？”

　　对于柱间的质问，斑选择沉默，他只是看着柱间，看着他将外套穿上。不知道从什么时候开始，柱间的衣服颜色便沉郁下来，斑想要帮柱间系上前襟的带子，却被柱间推开了手。

　　斑说道：“有一件事情不会改变的……，柱间，我……”他正要说些什么，却听到背后的门被刷的打开，辉夜赫然站在门口，柱间此时和斑的距离落入他的眼中，让此时的辉夜怒气也跟着压抑不住，他大声质问斑，说道：“你站在这里做什么？母亲，过来……”

　　斑看着瞪着自己的辉夜，又看着朝辉夜伸出手的柱间。柱间只想安抚辉夜的情绪，于是解释道：“辉夜，他没做什么……泉奈呢？”

　　“他看好房间走了，我就来找母亲你。”

　　“是这样吗？那你们很有效率了。”柱间随口说着，目光却一直在看着斑，那双眼睛对斑眨了眨，分明是在示意他赶紧离开这里。

　　“母亲，斑他真的什么都没……”

　　“什么都没……”

　　斑听着他们的对话，深吸了一口气，说道：“好的，既然辉夜你有这么多话要对柱间说，我就先出去了。”他走出去，将门带上，那薄薄的一层门阻隔不了房间里的声音，他还是能够听到辉夜不安地问着柱间各种的问题，斑在门口站了好一会，最终还是选择回到了自己的房间。

　　

　　辉夜回到了宇智波，可是还是执着的在要睡在柱间的房间里，到了熄灯的时辰，他又抱着枕头来找柱间。

　　柱间和辉夜对峙着，大眼瞪着小眼，辉夜嘟着嘴一脸不满，最后还是柱间跟他妥协，让蜜豆替辉夜将床铺在了自己的身边。

　　“辉夜，你这个年纪还跟我一起睡，会被人嘲笑的。”柱间有些无奈的说。

　　“我才不管，让他们笑去。”辉夜哼哼唧唧的说着，“我就想陪着母亲，母亲你都不知道我有多想你……我们分别这么久了，就是陪您一两晚都没什么的。”

　　柱间看他理直气壮的样子，只能无奈笑了笑。他们两人躺下，辉夜哪怕隔着被子，也要跟柱间肩并肩，然后，柱间就感觉到一只有些凉意的手就钻进了自己被子里。辉夜用手摸着柱间的胳膊和手腕，笑嘻嘻地说：“这样就好了。”

　　“真是胡闹。”柱间想抽开手都不行，只能维持着这样别扭的姿势，他对面的辉夜闭上了眼睛，明明是个十一二岁的孩子，可是眉宇间已经有了皱眉头后的淡淡痕迹。

　　柱间伸手抚摸着辉夜的额头，却被辉夜捉住手，辉夜掀开一只眼瞄着柱间，俏皮道：“母亲趁我睡觉的时候占我便宜！”

　　“都是哪里学的胡话！”柱间说着弹了辉夜一记，辉夜闪避不及，被他弹个正着。可是辉夜仍旧是笑嘻嘻的样子，似乎只要是跟柱间在一起，他便无忧无虑。

　　柱间嘴上说着他，可是心已经软成了一片，哪怕睡的时候有些别扭，也还是进入到了梦乡之中。

　　倒是最近睡得最安稳的一次。

　　

　　幕 一七七

　　随着辉夜和泉奈都搬回了老宅，好像一切又在失控之后回到了应有的正轨。只是柱间不再是田岛的夫人，而是重新嫁给了他的继子。

　　无论有多么离经叛道，这件事情都成了约定俗成的事情，没有人会不识相的提出来，也同样没有人会无视这件事情，玲子将宇智波宅管的密不透风，以至于在柱间成为火影的三个月后，都没有什么风言风语在木叶里流传着。

　　在辉夜和泉奈回来的这两个月内，木叶迎来了新的一年，枝头的霜冻变成了积雪，又很快到了雪化的时候。宇智波一族的祭祀成了新年里供大家一同围观的景致，而大宅的新年以异常平静的姿态度过了。在这间宅子里住着的四个人，每个人都在更熟悉自己的位置。前院、后院隔开了人与人之间的距离，在眼不见为净的情况下，无疑是让大宅内的仆役都松了口气。

　　他们可没办法接受这些人物大打出手，毕竟无论是柱间、斑、泉奈，这三个人都是战斗起来，至少可以拆掉小半个木叶的人，区区一个宇智波宅不在话下。

　　

　　就在新年结束之刻，雷之国用于购买尾兽的钱款已经通过使者送来了百分之五十，这也意味着，旋涡水峪得跟着他们走了。

　　木叶顾问的意思是，至少让这件事显得他们不是在买卖人口，于是这桩异常残酷的交易带来了一场欢宴。而木叶则准备好了一队护送的忍者，打算陪伴着旋涡水峪直到雷之国，其中就有执意要送弟弟到最后的旋涡水户。

　　那场欢宴在木叶的广场被举行，一般的孩童们并不知道这意味着什么，只是高兴着这里升起了篝火，木叶最好的厨师们在这里烹饪出了一桌桌的美食，木叶的忍者和雷之国护送的人员勾肩搭背的坐着，而作为火影的柱间则应酬着雷影的副手。

　　“火影大人的尾兽欢送会准备的真好……”副手一边敬着酒，一边说着像讽刺的话，“不知道旋涡一族的那个小子怎么想。”

　　“你知道他吗？”柱间和他碰了杯子，然后将杯子里的酒一饮而尽，他的目光扫过会场内一张张的笑脸，在篝火旁不乏拿着小烟花玩闹的孩子们，他们对于这场交易一无所知。

　　副手露出了意味深长的笑容，说道：“火影大人不会记得我这样的无名小卒，当时我可是看守他的其中一员，因为被您打倒在地，反而有幸活到了现在，而没有死在八尾之下。”

　　柱间有些诧异，他忍不住掏了掏自己的耳朵，以确定自己是不是听错了什么，毕竟哪有这么巧合的事情。

　　副手被他的动作逗乐，说道：“那么危险的东西，火影竟然保存了这么久，我听说前段时间还出现过骚动吧。”

　　柱间说道：“我更好奇这样的消息，你们是从哪里知道的。”

　　“约定俗成，不需要太好奇。”副手回答道，说完，他又给柱间灌上了更多的酒，柱间这个时候已经有些醉了，副手的话听起来有些遥远，人们的欢笑声也有些遥远，原本聚拢的人群在他视线分散之后，看上去简直是像人山人海一样。

　　就在这个时候，柱间看到了被水户搀扶过来的水峪，水峪也不知道喝了多少，他身边的水户看起来有些紧张，似乎是担心自己的弟弟随时随地会暴走。

　　“姐姐，你不要管我，我一定要跟火影大人说几句话。”水峪用比平时更大的嗓门说着，而水户则有些为难地看着柱间。

　　柱间摇了摇脑袋，试图让自己清醒一点，而水峪则继续指着副手说道：“你，给我走开点，明天我才会跟着你走。”

　　副手耸了耸肩，照他说着走远了些，而水峪干脆一屁股坐在了柱间的旁边，他对着水户说道：“姐姐，我没事……我不会有事的。”可即便这么说着，水户还是站在了几尺外看着水峪。

　　水峪给柱间的杯子里添上酒，说道：“柱间大人，我有话想跟你说……”

　　“说什么？”柱间将酒杯放在地上，老实讲，他此时有点想吐，然而满身酒气的水峪将手没大没小的搭在他的肩膀上，说道：“我想问问您，您究竟哪点好了？”

　　柱间还认真思索了一下这个问题，然后他摇了摇头，捂着嘴说：“我也不知道我哪里好……”

　　“你也不知道吗？那谁能回答我的问题……”水峪说话时似哭似笑，“我是人柱力……我比你年轻……我究竟是哪里不如你好？对，我不如你厉害……你是堂堂的火影……”水峪颠三倒四的在柱间耳边说着，柱间听着他的话，嗅着越来越浓的酒气，只觉得腹里一阵翻腾。他只觉得水峪又抓着他说了好些话，然后搂着他的胳膊哭了起来，然后……柱间再也忍不住，他甩开水峪，走到了个偏僻的地方，蹲下身吐了起来。

　　喝过的酒，吃过的东西一股脑都吐在了地上，柱间站起来缓了口气，不知道为什么两腿都有些发软。就在这个时候，他感觉到身子一轻，整个人直接被抱了起来，他眯着眼睛就着远处篝火和月亮的光亮辨认着人，然后就被过长的头发扫到了脸颊。

　　“喂，放我下来。”柱间没好气地说道。

　　“你喝醉了，我来带你回家。”斑的身上沾染上了油烟味、酒味还有别的什么气味，但是人反而相当的清醒，就在刚才大家集会的时候，他一直都是站在一旁，而没有参与。

　　“我要回家，可以自己……”柱间挺直了腰，想直接翻身落地，可是刚吐过之后，只觉得眼前都闪着星星，他从斑的怀抱里怎么都挣扎不出，只能提高声音说道：“斑，别多管闲事。”

　　“你的事情算什么闲事。”斑收紧了自己的胳膊，免得柱间跳下去，“刚刚水峪对你说了什么？你看起来啊很不好。”

　　柱间回想着先前的场景，只记得水峪抱怨了自己一通，他揉着自己的额头说道：“我怎么会记得，我都喝醉了……”

　　“……那就好。”斑想起之前泉奈在一旁紧张的样子，但是想了想又把话咽下去，他带着柱间一路走回家，因为夜已经深了，木叶村的人不是还在取乐，就是已经回去睡下，这一路上竟然也格外安静。星光照拂在斑的前方，他的怀中还抱着柱间，如果可以，斑甚至希望这条路能够一直走下去。

　　然而路有尽头，斑很快站在了自家门口，守着夜的玲子打开了门，然后说道：“我去煮醒酒汤。”

　　斑点了点头，然后带着柱间想要回房，可是一直留心着门房动静的辉夜蹬蹬走来拦住了他，辉夜直接挡在斑的跟前，说道：“快点放下母亲，这种事情，我就可以照顾他。”

　　斑看了他一眼，之后，辉夜只觉得眼前一花，本来还被自己拦着路的斑已经在跟前消失了踪影，他愤怒的回头，就看到斑已经出现在自己的身后三步外，正朝着后院的方向走去。辉夜气得发抖，没有什么比事实告诉他技不如人要更让人难过的，他咬着牙一路跟了过去，说道：“你放开他！你凭什么抱着他，你给我停下来……”

　　斑连头都不会，对辉夜的话充耳不闻，甚至将已经晕乎乎的柱间往怀里按了些，不让他听到辉夜的那些声音。很快来到了柱间的房门前，蜜豆听到脚步声拉开了房门，斑直接走了进来，然后说道：“你去前院……”

　　蜜豆说道：“可是柱间大人……”

　　“这里有我，出去。”

　　蜜豆看了一眼柱间，还是老老实实地走了出去，她才要关门，就撞上了追过来的辉夜，辉夜用手拦住关上的门，蜜豆看他怒气冲冲的样子，连忙行了一礼，然后匆匆忙忙跑开，如果她估计的没错话，待会就要吵起来了。果不其然，她才走到转角的位置，就听到辉夜大吼道：“斑，你给我滚出去，这里不是你的房间！”

　　蜜豆一听，缩起了脖子，把这一切都抛在脑后。

斑把柱间放在床上，辉夜的声音让柱间眉头紧皱，柱间下意识撑起自己的身体，口中喃喃叫着：“辉夜……”斑看他这样担心的模样，平静的将柱间的双肩按下，安抚道：“辉夜没有怎样……”他替柱间掖好被子，然后转头同辉夜压低声音道，“你母亲宿醉，你想吵他尽量扯着嗓子喊吧！”

辉夜飞快看了一眼柱间宿醉的模样，硬生生将怒气忍了下来，只是他紧握的拳头暴露了他真正的想法。他看着站起身，居高临下、面无表情的斑，说道：“你总算没有装模做样了，你平日里的样子是在恶心谁？”

斑没有说话，他此时的神情换了任何一个人，都会觉得战栗，但是辉夜硬是赌着一口气，硬顶着斑骇人的气势同他僵持着。

　　斑说道：“别吵到柱间，你跟着我出来。”

　　“我为什么要听你的，该出去的人是你。”辉夜倔强的说道。

　　“出来吧，你难道不想跟我谈谈？”斑走在门口说道。

　　辉夜抿着嘴唇，他低头看一眼睡过去的柱间，然后朝着门口走去。

　　斑没有停留在门口，他朝着廊道走去，示意辉夜跟自己离房间远点，辉夜眼神更冷，丝毫没有畏惧的跟了上去。

他此时的心中说不出的愤怒，对斑、对自己，他真是痛恨自己是这样的无力，无论做出怎样的姿态，在斑看来都是虚张声势。是的，他现在还很弱小，但是总有一天，他会让这个男人好看！

　　凭着一口气的辉夜跟着斑的步伐，两个人站在廊前，辉夜毫不客气说道：“母亲根本不需要你照顾，他只要我陪着他就可以了！你有什么资格配和他在一起，在你用了这么下作的手段！泉下的父亲看不起你！泉奈看不起！我也看不起你！”他把在心中憋了许久的话一口气吐了出来，辉夜喘着粗气的同时，内心也觉得十分畅快。

　　他看着斑，想在他的脸上看到羞愧，可是让人失望的是，斑的脸上没什么表情，辉夜紧握着拳头，他要看看这个人能说出什么。

　　“你知道什么！”斑开口说道，他的声音比平时高了一倍，配上他那面无表情的脸，辉夜本能的感觉到危险，他紧绷身体，然后握紧了身上带着的苦无，他防御的姿态让斑意识到自己的口气过于严厉，深吸一口气，将声音降了下来，回复到平时的样子：“我和柱间的相识，比父亲还要早很多，你根本什么都不知道。”

　　“你胡说！”

　　“我有什么好骗你的，捏造这种事情对我有好处吗？”斑反问道，然后继续说道，“我和他相识在一条河边，他是我第一个朋友，同样，我也是他的第一个朋友。如果不是父亲……如果不是宇智波和千手的敌对，或许根本不会是现在这个局面。”

　　“……”辉夜瞪着斑，他一点都不相信。

　　斑没有理会辉夜，径自说着：“我醒悟的太晚了……柱间已经嫁给了父亲，但是我又醒悟的太早了，一晃到现在，已经十多年了。辉夜，你只看到我做下了这样的事情，但是你没看到的是，我在柱间的身边，忍耐了这么久……这么久。从你还是个孩子的时候，我就要忍耐心爱的人嫁给我父亲这件事，你想过我的感受吗？”

“你……”辉夜几乎不敢相信自己双耳听到的事情，他的骨节都因此而发白。

这个男人还是一脸平静的样子，就像是他说的都是实话。然而，他就可以因为这样的遗憾，来毁掉他整个家庭吗？

“你以为说这些话就能洗清你做下的事情吗？！”辉夜感觉到怒火在自己的胸口间燃烧着。

“我没有天真到觉得这么说，你就会理解我，但是辉夜……我绝对比你所认为的更有资格站在柱间的身边，去照顾他。”斑淡淡的说完这句，他穿过辉夜的旁边。

忍无可忍的辉夜甩出自己握着的苦无，他根本没办法容忍斑用理所当然的语气讲着这样的事情，他射出的苦无自然没办法对斑造成影响，斑直接打落他的苦无，说道：“你知道，有些事情，只要我想……你没办法阻止我。”

这句话就像是耳光一样狠狠打在辉夜的脸上，他那张还青涩的脸庞透着青色，夜这么的冷，辉夜只能用双臂抱紧自己。

　　

　　幕 一七八

　　斑抛下辉夜回到房间里，没有点上蜡烛的屋子里，月光照在柱间的身上，还在醉酒的柱间一手扶着额头，一边呻吟着。

　　斑跪坐在他身边，伸手抚摸着柱间的脸颊，柱间无意识的拍着他的手，反而被斑握着，斑抬起手将柱间的手背送到唇边，轻轻摩挲着：“柱间，感觉好点没？”

　　柱间含糊的嘟囔了几句，斑低头查看他的情况，这时柱间另外一只手粗暴的扯着领子，似乎因为醉酒而觉得很热。

　　“汤还没送过来吗？”斑皱起眉头，就听到房门被敲响，他打开门，发现玲子正跪坐在外面，斑想起被自己丢在前廊的辉夜，压低声音问道：“辉夜少爷怎么样？”

　　“辉夜少爷自己回到房间里去了……”玲子想到被辉夜狠狠关上的门，也觉得十分心疼，她透过斑看着躺着的柱间，说道：“柱间大人似乎醉得厉害，我已经让蜜豆去准备热水了，您让柱间大人喝下这碗汤醒醒酒。”

　　“我知道了，我待会会带柱间过去。”斑接过醒酒汤，就关上门。他扶起柱间，醉酒的柱间不是很配合，眯着眼睛看斑的时候，忽然一耳光打在了斑的脸上，说道：“我、不要喝药……”

　　斑这个时候显得格外好脾气，他神色不变，说道：“这个不是药，是给你醒酒的。”

　　柱间皱着眉头摇摇头，斑看他一副不合作的态度，索性自己灌了一口醒酒汤，然后扣着柱间的脑袋亲吻过去。口中的醒酒汤就这样被灌进柱间的嘴巴里，柱间唔唔几声想要挣扎开，却怎么也没办法逃开斑纠缠上来的舌尖，多余的醒酒汤从柱间的嘴角边溢出了些，斑这个时候松开柱间，又给自己灌了一口。这碗汤就这样你一口我一口的被斑灌给了柱间，费时不说，柱间的嘴唇都被斑吻得红肿起来，整个人靠在斑的怀中晕乎乎的。

　　斑将柱间打横抱起，将门直接用脚带开，然后抱着柱间去蜜豆准备好的浴室。

　　冬日的浴室本来十分寒冷，但是蜜豆等人提早做了准备，整个密闭的房间里还满是蒸汽，烧热的水在浴池里，斑将怀里的柱间剥了个干净，然后陪着他一起进到浴池里。池子算不上深，成年的男人坐下来刚好没到肩膀，斑一手拖着柱间昏沉的脑袋，一边将皂角涂抹过柱间的身体。两个人以十分亲昵的姿态在浴池之中靠近着，而一开始还在眩晕的柱间在热气的蒸腾中神智渐渐回转。

　　他睁开的眼睛看到墙壁上点燃的灯火，当感觉到自己赤裸着身体并在热水中的时候，柱间下意识想要自己起身并找到站稳的中心。可是完全没预料到自己的后脑还被斑托着的时候，柱间直接翻进了浴池里，因为柱间的动作，可以容纳三四人的浴池溢出了些热水，哗啦的水声中柱间用手扶着池壁，一转头就看到了同样赤裸的斑。

　　“你这个家伙……”柱间忍不住嘀咕了几句脏话，他用手扶住额头，就在这个时候斑靠近了他，双手扶在他的腰上。

　　“你今天醉的很厉害，我就帮你沐浴……”斑边说着，边靠近着柱间的背部，低下头来亲吻着柱间的颈后，“你看，这里的泡沫还没有被洗干净……”斑的手指来到了柱间的腹部，他用手搓揉着，让柱间那里还打滑的泡沫被洗净。

　　柱间皱着眉头，说：“这个我自己就可以……唔……你的手、碰到什么位、嗯啊……位置。”就在柱间打算自己动手的时候，斑的手指已经摸到了柱间脐下三寸的位置，灵巧的手指套弄着柱间在水中晃荡的性器，原本已经有些挺立的事物在斑的手里变得更加饱满，柱间转过身，直接推开斑，“我今晚不想……”

　　斑被柱间推得一个踉跄，然后就看到柱间有些狼狈的从浴池里站起来，随手从一旁拿了外套套在身上，就以一种怪别扭的姿态走了出去，毕竟……他的性器已经勃起了。

　　斑看着柱间的背影，眼睛变得有些深沉，他从水中站起来，也套上件衣服追了过去，柱间湿漉漉的脚印却在门口有了变化，斑直接拉开了房门，就看到变成女人模样的柱间，显然……为了避免被勃起的事物干扰，柱间索性变幻了形态，可是当变成女人的时候，又有了新的麻烦。柱间还沾着水的身体让那件单薄的外套变得格外贴身，甚至能看到柱间挺立的乳头，女人的乳头因为偏大而显得格外突出，柱间眯着眼睛看着斑，说道：“你追过来干什么，我说了今晚不想……”他还没说完，斑就直接掀开了他的衣服的下摆，岔开的腿下，女人的私处正敞开着，一股股的蜜液从柱间的体内汩汩的流出，斑用拇指按上柱间小小的阴蒂，柱间夹紧了他的手，胸口起伏更明显了。

　　“我觉得你的身体，显然不赞同你的话……”斑低声说着，目光落在柱间的私处上，他用手摩挲着那里，柱间呻吟一声，两腿夹得更紧了些，可是这影响不了斑，斑朝他靠近，另外一手直接扯开柱间的上衣，看着丰满的胸脯，斑张口咬上挺立的乳头，柱间仰躺在地上，感受到敞开的私处被斑的手指轻轻戳刺着，敏感的阴蒂只是被粗糙的手指摩挲两下，那蜜穴内就流淌出汩汩蜜液。

　　“混账……”

　　“嗯，是的，我是……”斑随口应着柱间的话，然后亲吻着柱间的嘴唇，他热烫的身躯贴近着柱间柔软的身体，女人的身体还带着皂角的清爽香气，斑只是抱着柱间，就觉得自己的性器硬的不行。

　　他不由分说的将柱间的双腿架起，然后挺身进入了蜜穴之中，女人的蜜穴比男人的要方便许多，只是插入进去，那汹涌的淫液便被斑挤压出来，柱间只感觉敏感的肉壁被挤入硬烫的性器，在寒冷的冬季，肉体的温暖似乎也变得格外清晰，柱间只觉得下身被烧得滚烫的铁棍插入，之后便没有任何反抗的能力。他被钳制在斑的怀抱里，感受着体内一次又一次的插入，女人的身体对欲望的敏感让柱间在每一次的抽送中都只能应和似的夹紧蜜穴。那粗硬的事物在淫液的润滑下越发的深入，柱间在斑的控制下，柔软的身体几乎对折了起来，粗长的事物在一次深入下，直接插到了宫口的位置。那敏感的宫口比任何一处的地方都让人疯狂，斑只是稍稍抵在那里厮磨，柱间便只觉得大脑空白一片，他只能呻吟的骂出脏话，让斑不要再插入那里。

　　“该死的……不要碰、啊……不要碰那里……”柱间疯狂的在斑的怀里挣扎着，那丰满的乳肉在他的反抗中抖动着，却不得不一次次地同斑的胸膛紧贴，沁出的汗水让柔软的乳肉看上去更为可口，斑低下头吮咬着柱间的乳头，用自己的侧脸在上面磨蹭着，感受着被胸部拍打着脸颊。

　　反抗的柱间根本甩不开斑，即便是叫骂呻吟着，可是斑始终是操弄着宫口，他喘着粗气，手掰着柱间的臀肉，让蜜穴更加敞开着，而粗硬的性器一次又一次的试图挤入到宫口，每次狠狠地撞击都让柱间高抬的后臀溅出透明的淫液，在无数次的抽送间，两个人身下的一块地方都已经被流淌出的水给浸湿。

　　当攀升至巅峰的时候，斑扣着柱间的后臀，将自己滚烫的精液射在了柱间的身体里，即便是在射的过程中，他也没有停止腰身的摆动。随着一股股精液的灌入，柱间只觉得体内一烫，随后近乎麻痹的快感遍布着全身。他的下半身就像溃堤的河坝，身体内的肌肉好像失去了约束，被反复贯穿的蜜穴在此时失禁，一股淫液从他体内喷溅出来。斑的性器被浇淋上那些淫液，斑低笑了一声，然后搂着柱间柔软丰满的身体，亲吻着他的眉心和唇角，最后用暖和的棉被将柱间包裹着。

　　“今晚就到此为止……”

　　柱间已经没有了挣扎了力气，只能任由着斑拿着手巾探入被子擦拭着自己的下体，而即便已经发泄出了，那粗糙的手巾擦拭过私处时，柱间还是在斑的怀里颤了颤，那快感的余韵还在他的身体里作祟。

　　“柱间，好好休息……明天还要送一程水峪。”斑在柱间的耳边轻轻说道，柱间只能阖上眼睛，任由斑动作。他放松了身体，感觉斑将自己擦拭干净后，又用手轻轻揉捏着自己身上的肌肉。

　　不知不觉，他就睡了过去，甚至忘记将斑赶回自己的房间。

　　

　　　　幕 一七九

　　辉夜还从没想到过，有朝一日斑竟然会对自己说出那样的话。

　　他带着一身寒气的回到自己的房间，脑子里还回想着斑所说的那一番话，他的母亲在那么早，那么早之前就同斑有了交集，辉夜更不能想象的是，斑那隐秘的恋情就发生在自己与父亲的眼皮底下。他只要想到过去柱间同斑交谈时候的场景，便忍不住环抱着自己。

　　母亲会因为这样的关系，最终对斑心软吗？

　　辉夜对这个答案感到万分的恐惧。

　　维持着那个姿势，他呆愣愣坐了许久，如何也想不到自己会有这样无助的时候。没有烛光的房间只有一处被月光照亮，在漆黑的夜色中，房间内冷得让人手脚麻木。直到身体已经疲倦得不行，辉夜才僵硬地起身将窗户关上，他用被子裹紧自己，强迫自己快点睡去。可即使如此，闭上眼睛的辉夜脑海中还是闪着纷杂的念头。

　　儿时的记忆在他的脑海里飞蹿着，他想到了那片后山，想到了当初柱间和斑交谈与玩笑，即便是对柱间十分有信心，可是斑那种坦然的态度就像是一根刺扎在他的心里。

　　辉夜攥紧拳头，他这一觉睡了跟没睡差不多，第二天醒来的时候，身体因为他睡觉的姿势而隐隐作痛。

　　睡梦没有带去他的不安，只是那让心口隐痛的记忆在此时变成了更为麻木的烦躁，辉夜起身换下了自己皱皱巴巴的衣服，然后打开房间内的门窗，料峭的寒意能够让他的意识更为清醒一些。等房间换过气后，辉夜的气色也好了些，还年幼的好处就是，哪怕心里有再多的不愉快，也不会让面上像成年人那样憔悴晦暗。

　　辉夜维持着往常的步调来到前厅，玲子一如往常那样守在前厅的位置，看到他的时候微微一笑，说道：“辉夜少爷今天起得真早，还和平时的一样吗？”

　　辉夜点了点头，玲子让人给他奉上平时吃惯的东西，辉夜看着玲子，忽然问道：“母亲已经出门了吗？”

　　玲子说道：“柱间大人还没有，毕竟昨夜宿醉，大人可能还没有醒过来。”

　　就在这个时候，斑和泉奈一前一后地走了进来，玲子招呼了两声，就去安排东西。辉夜的目光一直锁在看起来神清气爽的斑的身上，他磨着自己的后槽牙，忍耐着对斑质问的冲动，而泉奈也觉察到辉夜有些不对，便问道：“辉夜今天起得似乎格外早。”

　　“忍者不应该懈怠，不是吗？”辉夜回答道，说话的样子完全是副大人的模样，泉奈点了点头，继续道：“说的没错……你还是去岗哨的位置吗？看来，我们同路呢。”

　　“那待会一起走吧。”辉夜对泉奈笑了笑，将坐在主位的斑视若无物。

斑对他们的态度早已经习以为常，可是即便是他此刻的安静也让辉夜介怀不已，他直接打量着这个男人。毕竟此刻柱间还在宿醉中没有醒来，他心里要说不在意是不可能的。想到这个男人一副名正言顺坐在这里的样子，就让他觉得气愤不已。

他凭什么以这样的姿态坐在这里？！一个害死父亲侵占他母亲的畜生，如今反而人模人样的像家主一样坐在这里！

斑觉察到辉夜那里散发出来的敌意，他直接同辉夜两个人对视。这一刻，即使是旁边的泉奈也觉察到火药味。

辉夜看着那双漆黑的眼睛，一瞬间感觉到自己的身体本能的紧绷起来，那种临身的危机感让他觉得锋芒在背。但是辉夜从来不是一个会认输的人，他挺直着自己的脊梁看着斑。眼前的人，就是他的敌人！

斑站起身，冷淡地说道：“你们慢用。”他走出门，在火药即将被点燃之前离开这里，辉夜看着他的背影，轻轻吐了一口气，然后脸色有些难看，他暗自紧握着拳头——他还太弱小了，如果可以，他真想同斑一对一的对决。

　　“辉夜，你怎么了？”泉奈开口询问道。

　　“没……没什么。”辉夜随口应付道，他并不希望泉奈知道昨天晚上发生的一切，“我只是还要习惯斑。”

　　泉奈沉默了一会，说道：“很抱歉，一开始我没有阻止他……”

　　“不关你的事，”辉夜打断了泉奈的自责，“是斑太丧心病狂了。他做出了这样的事情，还大摇大摆的住在这个家里……但是，这不是你的错，泉奈兄长……”

　　泉奈说道：“如果我够强大，或许就能够阻止他。”

　　“那这是我们两个人的问题……如果我没有被掳走，那么母亲会解决掉斑的……”辉夜信誓旦旦说完，脑海里却又想起斑昨天晚上说起的话，他麻木的内心又因为这句话而猜忌起来。

　　是的，母亲真的会解决掉斑吗？

　　早饭的时间就在压抑的气氛中度过，泉奈陪伴着心事重重的辉夜出门，他们两人走在前往岗哨的路上，泉奈又陪着辉夜说了些话。

　　他和这个弟弟的年纪相差有些大，但是好在他们有着共同敌对的目标，当离开宇智波的街道时，辉夜突然问道：“我母亲，和斑很久之前就认识了吗？”

　　“……你怎么会突然问起这个。”泉奈问道，“是谁跟你说了什么吗？”

　　“我想起来，母亲和斑差不多同龄，他们之前的关系又很好。”辉夜回想着从前柱间和斑的相处，“斑对我时常不理不睬，一副冷淡的样子……但是，他总是会有许多话跟母亲说，我以前只是觉得……他……”说到这里时，辉夜已经说不下去，直到现在他才发现自己有多迟钝，斑的野心早就可见到苗头，可是他竟然对此一无所知。

　　泉奈深吸一口气，说道：“他们确实相识得很早……兄长，不，是宇智波斑，从前有一个习惯，每次执行完任务之后，他会自己静一静……那时候，他会时常去山里的一条河边。打水漂……我曾经嘲笑他浪费时间，可是他乐此不疲。后来……他似乎认识了一个朋友，父亲觉得这样很不好。你不了解那个时代，在那个时候，孩子如果落单走在野外，是会丢掉命的。斑能够一个人独自行动，是因为他足够强……”

　　泉奈边和辉夜走着，边说着过去的事情，他看着前路，木叶的人们已经陆续出来工作，其中认识他的人开始同他打着招呼。泉奈停顿一下，同那些人招招手，对付两句，然后才转回头继续说着过去的事情。

　　“……父亲觉得斑的举止和往常有些不同，斑没有告诉父亲真实的情况……但是，他有跟我聊起他的新朋友……”他回想起那时候的场景，那时候的斑还是他敬爱的兄长，他甚至嫉妒那个被兄长提起的家伙，在兄长口中很笨拙的家伙竟然占据着兄长的关注，“那时候，他们经常在河边见面。后来，我将这件事情告诉了父亲……”

　　“你把这件事情告诉了父亲？”辉夜问道。

　　“那个时候跟现在不一样，你和同龄人可以自由的交着朋友。那时候不一样，人与人之间是相互敌对的，你以为他是你的朋友？在那个忍族之间彼此残杀的年代，他的父母手上说不定沾染着你兄弟的鲜血……我跟斑说了这个，斑没有当做一回事，我很担心也很生气……”泉奈解释道，“最后，我选择告诉父亲……父亲让兄长杀了他的新朋友。”

　　如果故事能在那一刻戛然而止该是多么好，不会有那么多的事情再发生。泉奈暗自痛心，他想起自己的父亲，如果没有后续的那些事情，是否不会走到如今这样的地步？他如今时常想起父亲对自己的教导，心中又是悔恨又是愧疚。

　　泉奈停下脚步，说道：“这就是全部的过去……可见，这个世界上，什么都会改变。”

什么都会改变，他最敬爱的兄长变成了丧心病狂的逆子，他重蹈斑的覆辙喜欢上自己的继母……泉奈握紧了拳头，这一切的一切，放在如今看来都格外的讽刺。

两个人停住了脚步，话说到这里，不知不觉已经到了辉夜的岗哨前。辉夜还在消化着那些过往的事情，他看着神情复杂的泉奈，在残酷的现实面前，无论是怎样的忍者都无法将自己置身事外。

泉奈叹了口气，说道：“前面就是岗哨，我送你到这里了。”他挥挥手跟辉夜道别，辉夜应了声，跑向岗哨的位置。

　　他跃上了自己隐匿的树冠，早到了的同伴招呼他：“辉夜，你来得比平时早了点……喂，你兄长送你来的？多大的人了……”

　　“顺路，我们只是顺路。”辉夜因为队友的话而辩解道，“你想到哪里去了！”

　　“开个玩笑……”同伴笑嘻嘻地说道，“泉奈大人看起来也不是会娇纵自己幼弟的人。”

　　辉夜翻了个白眼，他同人又说了几句，就进入到了任务的状态。木叶的岗哨主要是为了让人监察那些从各方来到木叶的人，除了他们的小分队之外，还有负责的中忍，当发生意外的时候，能够尽快地通知村内的巡逻队。

　　可即使双眼目不转睛地看着道路，辉夜的内心还是不断想着泉奈所讲述的故事——在柱间少年的时候，他就已经跟斑相识了。

　　斑甚至因为柱间的关系，而觉醒了写轮眼……只是这件事，就让辉夜万分的警惕。

　　斑这个家伙，竟然这么早……这么早……

　　

　　幕 一八零

　　旋涡水户陪着水峪上路，木叶的生活重归平静，作为火影的柱间每日繁忙的只有两点一线，闲暇的时间少得可怜。某些时候忙碌起来，甚至是最黏着他的辉夜都很难逮到人。

　　当五个忍村共同构建起一个和平的世间时，在和平之下需要磨合的事情就变得许多，在和平的基础上，几乎所有的事情都要靠嘴皮子来磨，对于忍者来说，多多少少都有些不太习惯，于是砂之国的风影提出了一个想法，组织一场由几大忍村共同参加的赛事，这场赛事将决定忍者晋升中忍的资格。

　　这个想法很快获得了所有人的同意，毕竟这不仅仅意味着是中忍考试，同样也意味着，拥有最多中忍的忍村无疑基础实力更为扎实。在忍者的战斗之中，上忍的存在始终十分稀少，而中坚力量无疑就是那些中忍。有了中忍比赛，那么各大忍村的底子多多少少也可以摸索清楚。但是，将这个想法变成现实，还有着相当长的准备时间。毕竟在乱世之中，没有人会考虑到用这样和平的方法来解决大大小小的事情，或者说是成为衡量忍村实力的一个角度，如何制定规则，如何筹备场地，这些都需要五大忍村一定时间内的探讨。

　　但是这件事情提上了木叶的议程，柱间便更加忙碌，作为火影，他筛选出适合策划赛事的人选，还有同其他忍村的人进行交涉。

　　“你不希望这场比赛在木叶举办？”和柱间私下讨论众人比赛事项的扉间忍不住质疑了柱间的想法。

　　“以木叶现在的范围来讲，暂时无法容纳这么多的人同时参加……我知道抢头香很重要，但是如果没有把握将这件事情做好，我宁愿放弃掉。”柱间将自己思虑的事情说了出来，“而土之国和风之国就是个很好的地点，他们的面积很宽广，也有足够作为考验的环境……。”

　　“这件事情，顾问团显然不是这么想的。”扉间保守地说道，没有直接说出自己的意见，“木叶能更好，木叶也会做得更好。你出售尾兽的事情让他们有些不满了……”

　　“等和平的时间持续，他们就会意识到我的决定没有错。”柱间笑着说道，“如果木叶拥有所有的尾兽，你想过会是什么情况吗？”

　　“群起而攻之。”扉间说道，“如果运气好的话，或许木叶能成为所有忍村之首。”

　　“你知道我要的不是这个。”柱间失笑道，“千手一族的顾问们，我会尽量说服他们的。”

　　“你不用这么拼……”扉间皱起眉头，他看着窗外的暮色，说道：“到此为止，该回去了。”

　　柱间转头看着窗外，才惊觉已经到了黄昏的时候，说道：“时间过得真快……”他用手轻捏自己的眉间，闭上眼睛，感觉到身体多少有些疲惫。

　　扉间注意到柱间的动作，疑惑道：“你最近又将公文带回家处理了？”

　　“没有……”柱间矢口否认，“我每天都睡得很早，就是最近觉得有些疲倦……一定是文案工作太多了。”他舒展着身体伸起懒腰，边开玩笑似的抱怨着，“你如果关心我，就找些火影也能出去动手的任务吧。”

　　扉间说道：“你想都别想……累了的话，就去千手香那里检查一下吧。”

　　“好的好的，我知道了。”柱间敷衍说道。

　　扉间带着自己的东西走出门去，然后皱起眉头，他看着在门口等待的斑，低声说道：“你站在这里干什么？是想让所有人都知道，火影同你的关系吗？”

　　斑看了他一眼，说道：“如果你出来在暗处发现我，大概会站在你现在站的位置讽刺着说，有些人就是喜欢做一些见不得人的事情。”

　　扉间冷笑一声，说道：“你的职责不包括每日蹲守火影吧。”

　　“保护火影的安全也没有什么不对，你也知道限制他的外出，扉间。”斑反驳说道。

　　这时候，房间里传来柱间疑惑的声音：“扉间，你站在门口，是还有事情吗？”

　　“没有事。”扉间回应道，他看着依旧理直气壮的斑，深吸一口气，用嫌弃的口吻说道：“既然你这么执着，就压着柱间去检查一下身体……他最近太劳累了。”说完这些，他也不愿意和斑多做纠缠，就迅速离开了柱间的门口。

　　而在屋内又做了一些收尾工作的柱间，在太阳完全落山之后才走出这间屋子，当他走出门的时候，原本应该空无一人的走廊上站着斑，斑看着他，说道：“我有听到你和扉间的谈话。”

　　“有偷听到什么有价值的东西吗？”柱间冷淡的说着。

　　“你该去看看千手香，如果你因为劳累病倒了，辉夜会担心。”斑直接用了柱间最不可能拒绝的理由，柱间瞪着斑，后者无关痛痒，“走吧，这个时候，她那里的人应该不多。”

　　千手香负责着木叶最大的医馆，在战时是医疗忍者的阵地，而在现在这样平静的时候，就成了大家头疼脑热的好去处。千手香多数时候是穿着一件白色的外套坐在门口嗑瓜子，当看到柱间和斑两个人的时候，她对斑并没有什么好脸色，而是看了看柱间，疑惑道：“柱间大人，您专门来一趟……是怎么了？”她打量着斑，多少有不好的联想，柱间直接打断了她的胡思乱想，说道：“最近事情比较多，扉间让我来检查一下身体。”

　　千手香暗中舒了口气，嘴上说道：“您这样的身体素质，哪怕累倒了，也是睡一觉的事情……跟我进来吧，闲杂人等就不要跟进来了。”那后一句话，无疑就是针对斑的。

　　柱间随着千手香进去，斑也没有闲着，直接窜上了屋顶。作为忍者，如果不得当着面听，总有许多渠道可以知道自己想知道的事情。

　　斑守在屋顶之上，听着下面的交谈声，千手香检查的速度很快，而得出的结论让斑一时喜不自胜。

　　柱间，有了他的孩子。

　　如果不是他还记得保持沉默，或者这个时候已经忍不住冲过去拥抱了柱间，无论柱间有多么不情愿，可是……柱间的腹中有了他的骨肉！只是想着这个事实，就让斑的内心无比的雀跃，他想骄傲地告诉所有人，他有了自己的孩子，一个可以弥补所有遗憾的孩子，属于他和柱间。

　　这样的心情让斑离开屋顶的时候，脚步还有些轻飘飘的，在此时他也终于了解到当初为什么田岛会那么反常。

　　可是，等到柱间从医馆内走出的时候，斑原本欢喜的心情被泼了一盆冰水——柱间的神情绝对称不上开心，或者说……此时的柱间神情十分阴郁。

　　从医馆内走出来的柱间一眼都不愿看向斑，而是径自朝着家的方向走去，斑跟在他的后面，只觉得心脏被紧攥着，一双无形的大手搅着他的心脏，让他痛不欲生。但是，他此时也只能紧跟着柱间，祈求他跟自己说一句话，跟他说说有关于他腹内的那个孩子。柱间的样子，看起来……就像是他从来都不打算要那个孩子。

　　柱间一路疾走，中间就和斑落下了一大段的距离，斑心中忐忑不安，他想要接近柱间，却又不敢将他逼得太紧，这短短的一段路，对他而言说不出的漫长。

　　斑回到宅邸，没有理会一旁迎接自己的玲子，而是直接问道：“柱间呢？”

　　“柱间大人，到辉夜少爷的房间去了。”

　　斑握紧了自己的拳头，一路追了过去，他来到辉夜的门口，看到柱间正抱着辉夜，柱间将辉夜按在自己的肩头，手轻柔地拍着辉夜的背，在这一刻，斑觉得自己的存在简直是多余。他后退了一步，看到了辉夜猛地抬起头，那双眼睛紧盯着他，直到这个时候，辉夜看上去才像是宇智波家的男人，他的眼神就像是刀锋一样狠狠地划过斑的脸颊。然后辉夜微微弯起眼睛，流露出了一丝笑意，斑在这个时候明白了柱间在自己来到之前对辉夜说了什么，他又退了一步，柱间似乎这个时候才听到他的脚步声，正要转过身来。

　　斑快步离开了这里，他根本没必要再问柱间关于孩子的事情……或许，他就该当做什么都不知道，让一切都成为过去。

　　

　　柱间看着空荡荡的背后，意识到自己进来的时候根本没有将门关上。

　　辉夜抱着他，说道：“母亲，我只有你……父亲不在了，我只有你。”

　　柱间回过头，内心告诉自己，即使是斑知道了自己的决定也无所谓，他柔声安慰着辉夜，说道：“说什么傻话。”

　　“母亲，你真的决定要这样吗？”辉夜忍不住又再确定一遍，方才脸色苍白的斑让他的心里说不出的快意——母亲不会和父亲以外的人生下孩子，母亲只有他这一个孩子。

　　

　　就在刚才，他才经历了人生中最恐慌的一件事之一，母亲抱着他开始哭泣，抱着他喊着父亲的名字，他鬼使神差地问出了那个问题：母亲，你是不是有了斑的孩子。他下意识推开了母亲，内心中涌出了泉奈说过的那些话，是的……母亲那么早就和斑相识了，现在母亲怀孕了好像也是顺理成章的事情。

　　母亲终于原谅了那个男人吗？

他推开了柱间，第一次朝着自己的母亲大声嚷着：母亲，你背叛了父亲，你不打算要我了吗？

他对自身能力不足的愤怒，对斑的憎厌，对可能发生事情的恐惧，让他再也控制不住自己的情绪。他不想让柱间伤心，不希望柱间因为他而向斑妥协，可是他已经用尽了自己的忍耐。

　　随后却被柱间随后抱得更紧，辉夜抵抗着柱间，当感觉到柱间的眼泪落在自己的皮肤上时，辉夜咬着自己的下唇，强忍着酸涩的感觉，他这些天的焦虑在此时一股脑地涌了出来。

　　然后，他听到柱间喃喃说着，他会将那个孩子拿掉，他只是想告诉辉夜自己的决定。

　　是的，那个孩子可以拿掉。

　　母亲犯了错误并不要紧，那个错误会被永远的纠正掉。

　　

　　“是的，我已经决定了。”柱间抱紧辉夜，“原谅我……我做下了这样的事情。”

　　“母亲，你为什么要告诉我？”辉夜看着柱间说道，他伸手抹去柱间脸上的泪痕，他还是第一次看到柱间在他面前哭了出来，明明是那么强大的母亲，却在他的面前流露了那样脆弱的模样。

　　“因为这件事……我不能瞒着你，就这样掩盖过去，当做什么都没有发生一样……”柱间抱着辉夜喃喃说道，“这件事是我做错了……”

　　“母亲，一切都会过去的……”辉夜在柱间的耳边轻轻的说道。

　　这是那桩可耻婚事所带来的不可避免的错误，就像是随时会炸开的陷阱，总有一天会伤害到他们。即使是辉夜心中再不愿意承认，也必须理解这件事情……而他所能做的，也只是让这件事情不会再发生。那些让他煎熬许多天的陈年回忆今天终究成为会愈合的伤口，因为脓血已经被尽数挤出。

　　他可以抱着母亲，相信着柱间并不会因为时间而改变。

　　  
　　幕 一八一

　　在柱间做下决定的那一晚，他留在了辉夜的房间陪伴着辉夜。

　　斑被完全抛在了脑后，此时的柱间只想好好地对着辉夜尽着自己的责任。蜜豆替他们铺好了床榻，当夜深吹熄了灯火的时候，和辉夜睡在一起的柱间听到辉夜忽然开口。

　　“母亲，我……我今天不应该对你吼那么大声，但是我很害怕。”黑暗掩饰了辉夜脸上的神情，或许也正是因为无法窥见神情，才鼓动了心中那股倾诉的欲望，“我听泉奈兄长说，你和他认识那么久……比我的生命还要长，比父亲认识你的时间都要长。那么长的时间，又是要好的朋友，或许……他真的会被原谅。我好害怕……”

　　柱间忍不住伸手握住了辉夜的手掌，印象中小小的手掌此时已经有了少年的修长，指腹因为日日的修炼而变得粗糙，他的辉夜不知不觉就成了个少年。

　　柱间没有打断辉夜的话，等待着辉夜继续说下去。

　　“这些天我都在想……母亲会原谅他，当做什么都没有发生……”辉夜颤抖着声音说着，“父亲会被忘记……”

　　“不，不会的，这件事绝对不会的。”柱间忍不住说道。

　　辉夜轻轻笑了一声，说道：“我现在知道不会了……母亲，我现在真的放心了……”就在这个时候，辉夜又补充道，“母亲，这样真的没问题吗？对你的身体……”

　　柱间接道：“你在想什么呢，我可是火影，这种事情，不会比被尾兽打一下更疼的。”

　　“说的也是……”辉夜想到柱间过去缠斗尾兽的事迹，反握住柱间的手，“母亲是木叶最强大的火影，所以什么事情都不会有的。”

　　“是这样没有错。”柱间用手盖住辉夜的眼睛，“辉夜，你要相信我，什么事都不会有的……如果以后心中有什么事情，我不会瞒着你，你也不要瞒着我。”

　　“好的，母亲。”辉夜乖乖地答了一声，被柱间覆盖的眼睛在此时已经觉得有些困倦，“我不会瞒着你，你也不要瞒着我……”

　　他嘴里嘟囔着这句话，没一会就睡着了。

　　而柱间则是撑着头，看着辉夜睡过去的样子，月光照亮了辉夜一部分的棱角，恍惚间就像是他的父亲无二，柱间用手遮掩住自己的眼睛。

　　今天他呆愣愣的回到家里，本来打算将一切隐瞒下来，可是当和往常一样来房间里看看辉夜的时候，那依稀就像是田岛的五官让他一时间将所有的事情都说了出来。那样的眼睛，那样的鼻梁，那样的嘴唇……如果田岛还是少年的模样，兴许就和此时的辉夜没有什么区别，俊秀又生涩。他从前调侃着田岛，以前的时候像泉奈那样俊秀，结果到老了还是个老头子，田岛叉着手只能从鼻子里哼哼表示不满，逗得他忍不住哈哈大笑。

　　而如今，当在辉夜的脸上看到田岛的痕迹时，就像是对着他的心口狠狠地剜了一刀。

　　夜在回忆之中格外的凉，柱间看着那清冷的月，看着月亮升到最高又缓缓落下，竟然是一夜到天明。

　　

　　辉夜恢复到以往的状态，柱间的许诺一时间吹散了他心头的阴霾，这样的好心情当看到脸色阴沉的斑时，更是攀升到了顶峰。

　　他和斑没有任何交谈，就像是眼中都没有对方的存在，辉夜本来以为斑会有什么过激的表现，可是此时看来，风平浪静。柱间离开的格外早，当辉夜醒来的时候，只能感觉到枕边的余温。而辉夜今天没有岗哨的任务，是难得可以放松的一天。

　　泉奈走进来的时候，直接打破了辉夜和斑两个人之间的沉默氛围，他对辉夜说道：“辉夜，你今天是不是休息？”

　　辉夜点了点头，然后泉奈继续说道：“既然这样的话，就跟我一起去附近的山上修行吧。比起我们那个时候，你可懒散得多。父亲把你托付给我，可不是让你只接受兄长庇护的。”

　　辉夜说道：“修行？没问题……我们晚上是在山上过夜还是……？”

　　泉奈说道：“这就要看你的表现了。”当和辉夜说完这些的时候，泉奈下意识看了眼斑，在不知不觉中，他对辉夜说了从前斑带他修行时候同样的话语，有些事情，即便是你想忘记可也不是那么容易的事情。出乎他意料的是，斑对这句话毫无反应，泉奈看着他阴沉的脸色，破天荒的问了一句：“宇智波的族长难道今天也无所事事吗？”

　　斑回过神，冷淡地说道：“泉奈，看来是我忘记教你，凡是不用事必躬亲。”

辉夜插道：“你教的也并不一定是对的，昨天不是很能证明了吗？”

泉奈看到斑的脸一变，下意识将辉夜护在自己的身后，说道：“有些事情，我庆幸你什么都没教我。”他不愿意跟斑再继续纠缠，拉着辉夜往外走了：“好了，吃得差不多，我们就去修行吧。”他在离开的时候，回头又看了一眼斑，这个曾经认真跟他说着“你又懂什么”的男人此时正盯着自己握紧的拳头，一副失魂落魄的样子。

　　这让泉奈脚步一顿，辉夜还是自顾自地走着，被辉夜一拽，泉奈回过神，压下心头的怀疑同辉夜离开。

　　等出了门，泉奈总算方便问出自己心里的疑惑，他说道：“究竟是怎么回事？你竟然会主动跟斑说话？”

　　“有吗？”辉夜歪了歪头，露出了乖巧的神情，他伸了伸懒腰说道：“还是别说这些了，我们快点去山上吧。”

　　泉奈狐疑地看着辉夜，看他没有说的意思，叹了口气，说道：“既然这样的话，我就先看看，谁能先到山上吧。我让你一刻钟……”

　　“你可不要这样小瞧我！”辉夜瞪了眼泉奈，却也没有浪费时间，朝着山的方向一路飞驰出去，而站在原地的泉奈则回想着之前斑和辉夜之间的话，眼下他能知道的，也只有斑的心情不好跟辉夜有关。时间一点点的过去，站在原地思索的泉奈开始朝着辉夜离开的方向追去。

　　即使泉奈事先让了辉夜一刻钟，可是成年和未成年的差距还是格外明显，泉奈站在树上看着树下扶着枝干喘息的辉夜，说道：“耐力不够，速度不够……扉间那个家伙没有嫌弃你慢的像乌龟一样吗？”

　　“混蛋！”辉夜瞪了眼泉奈，被瞪的那个人跃下树木，说道：“长距离的竞速重点在于保持足够的体力维持速度，太快的速度会消耗体力和查克拉，辉夜……你跑的就很不聪明，以为利用时间优势以最快的速度就能拔得头筹，这是你思维的盲点。”

　　辉夜没好气地说：“你的口气就跟斑一样……”

　　泉奈停顿了一下，最后轻声说道：“毕竟，他也是最初教我忍术的那个人。”

　　辉夜抬起头看他，皱起眉头：“还是别回忆从前了，过去可不代表什么。”

　　“大概是这样吧。”泉奈自己也不太确定，他调整了一下自己，然后拍了拍手吸引了辉夜的注意，说道：“接下来，你要躲藏起来，而我来找到你。如果在一定的时间里，我没有找到你，那么就算我输了。”

　　“赢了的人总要有彩头吧。”辉夜有些跃跃欲试。

　　“彩头就是答应一个要求吧。”泉奈随口说道，“如果你够聪明，还是有赢的可能性。”

　　辉夜嗤笑一声，他不由分说就消失在泉奈的面前。千手一族的忍术十分纷杂，和其他血继限界混血的结果是，千手一族的族人所擅长的各不相同，而因为辉夜起初身材瘦小，被教授最多的也是如何利用地形藏匿自身反击敌人。而以他应对写轮眼丰富的经验，即使是犀利的洞察力，也不一定找得出他的位置。

　　泉奈等待时间到了之后，开始寻觅着辉夜的踪迹。草木茂盛的森林里痕迹纷杂，泉奈可以认出，那是辉夜留下的。是线索，还是误导，他需要好好思考一下。

　　泉奈跟踪着痕迹，得到的是更多的痕迹，显然辉夜很聪明的保持了移动。当意识到这点的时候，泉奈开始跳跃到高处，他的身影飘忽，甚至连踪迹也难以寻觅，与此同时，隐藏在森林中的辉夜也在注意着风吹草动。他的经验在于，当被人寻觅时，保持移动伺机反击才是关键，当他失去泉奈的踪迹时，他唯一的选择就是按兵不动。

　　然而，也就在这时，数把手里剑射入到草木之中，辉夜试图打落了两把，但是仍旧需要靠躲闪来闪避。

　　也就在这个时候，锐利的风魔手里剑切开了及腰的杂草和辉夜做好的掩体。

　　“嘿，找到你了。”

　　辉夜听到背后的树木被风魔手里剑切倒的声音，抱怨道：“有什么人会用这样的风魔手里剑找人！”

　　泉奈说道：“你没见过的事情太多了，听说……赢的人有彩头。”

　　“是这样的没错。”辉夜看着朝自己走来的泉奈，“可是你毕竟是成年的忍者……”

　　“我赢了你两次了，辉夜。”泉奈说道。

　　辉夜耸了耸肩膀，说道：“好吧，你有什么要求？”

　　然后，他听到泉奈说道：“昨天，究竟发生了什么？”泉奈在这个时候收起了温和的笑容，他认真地看着辉夜说道，“辉夜，斑是个很危险的人，他现在的状态就很危险……所以，昨天发生了什么？”

　　辉夜看着泉奈认真的神情，那双眼睛流转中出现了万花筒的纹样，他的意志力在此时几乎如同薄纸一般，即便是试图集中了精力拒绝这样的探寻，可是还是吐露出了昨天的事情：“柱间，要流掉他和斑的孩子。”

　　“你说什么？！”泉奈伸手握住辉夜的肩膀，摇晃道：“辉夜，你再说一遍！”

　　“柱间，要流掉孩子……泉奈，你捏痛我了！”辉夜叫出了声，这让泉奈像被烫了手一样的松开了他，“泉奈兄长，你究竟是怎么回事？！为什么这件事你反应这么大！”

　　“我……我没想到……会发生这种事情……”泉奈低下头，他还没说出更好的解释，就感觉到辉夜推了他，他的幼弟愤怒的说：“你竟然对我用写轮眼的幻术……”

　　“不……不，辉夜，你不明白事情的严重性……”泉奈说道道，即便是从辉夜口中的那句话让他此刻如遭雷击，但是他并不希望因为这样的事情，而让辉夜疏远自己，他拉着辉夜的胳膊，解释道：“斑是个危险的家伙，如果……发生了什么刺激他的事情，那么……他说不定会再做出上次的事情。我……我继承父亲的遗言，我要保护你……辉夜，我不能放着你这样冒险。关于使用幻术，这点我跟你道歉。辉夜，非常抱歉，我用了非常手段。”

　　“可是柱间会保护我！”辉夜将信将疑的说道。

　　“可是……如果他流掉之后，他会虚弱很久……辉夜，这件事情幸好你告诉我，我会准备好……斑不会有机会的。”泉奈试图安抚着辉夜，他拍了拍辉夜的肩膀，却听到辉夜说道：“柱间会虚弱？！你骗我，明明不会有事的……”

　　“从前不是有过同样的事情吗？”泉奈解释道，“当初的那个孩子，你忘记了吗，辉夜，你期待了许久的妹妹……”

　　辉夜后退一步，挣脱了泉奈的触碰，说道：“那次……那次……我想起来了，但是那次……因为柱间他之前很累很累……所以才生病的不是吗？”

　　泉奈看着辉夜，在这个时候，辉夜显得格外像个孩子，泉奈安抚道：“不要担心，即使虚弱了也不要紧，我会事先做好准备，斑即使因为这件事做出了极端的事情，我们事先也有了准备。”

　　“不，不对。”辉夜看着泉奈摇摇头，说道：“我有事要去问阿香姐姐……”说完，他就不管不顾的撇下泉奈朝山下而去，而被丢在原地的泉奈看着辉夜离去忍不住握紧了拳头。他狠狠地砸在一旁的枝干上，想到柱间和斑同处的时间，忍不住用手攥紧了胸口。

　　此时此刻的他，仿佛是多年前的宇智波斑，任由着嫉妒啃噬着心口。

　　如果是父亲倒也算了，可是斑呢？斑有什么资格同柱间拥有一个孩子？

　　  
　　  
　　幕 一八二

　　辉夜一路从山上狂奔下山，风吹过他的脸颊，不时会有树上的枝杈在闪避不及时刮蹭到他的脸颊，等站在回村子里的大道上时，辉夜双手撑着膝盖站在原地犹自试图冷静下来。

　　是的，他应该记得当初母亲流产那件事情的，只是在当时看来，母亲会虚弱也是积劳成疾，那个时候的家里，父亲受到旧伤的影响，身上总是免不了沾染上药的苦涩，而母亲在那个时候，几乎挑起了家里和木叶，斑和扉间都因为任务而受了严重的伤。

　　斑……辉夜用手捂住自己的脸，即便是内心告诫自己不要胡思乱想，可是一想到母亲是听到斑的消息才会流产，他总是不免生出其他的心思。

　　对柱间的担忧，对斑的厌恶，还有对过去事情的怀疑在辉夜的心头交织着，他喘息了好一会，等到心率渐渐平缓下来后，才站起身看向村子的方向。现在他得回去，去找到柱间，让他解释泉奈说的究竟对不对。心里头打定了主意，辉夜站起身朝着村子的方向奔了回去，他比来的时候奔跑的更快，身形在枝干上敏捷的跃动，这样的动作能够让他的心情平缓下来。辉夜望着木叶的方向，内心告诫着自己，不要对柱间说太多多余的话。

　　

　　柱间和往常一样，在自己的办公所在看着那些成堆的卷轴，这些都是扉间丢给他，让他处理的事物，这样的分量已经是被扉间过滤后的量了。

　　就在这个时候，他的房门被人敲响，柱间应了一声，然后就闻到药苦涩的味道，他抬头看向千手香，抱怨道：“怎么这个时候就把药拿来了？”

　　千手香没好气的把药直接放在桌上，她说道：“你难道要回去当着辉夜的面喝吗？不要把孩子吓坏了，以为你又生病了。”

　　“……也是，”柱间只能认命的伸手去碰，却给碗边烫了一下手，他吹了吹气，说道：“还是凉点再喝吧。”

　　“这已经是第二次了，”千手香没有柱间那么轻松的心态，此时她可没有把柱间当做是千手一族的族长或者是火影，而是当成自己的一个病人，“你当初生辉夜的时候，就是非常危险的情况，之后养了这么些年，总算还是跟以前一样体壮如牛……”柱间因为她的说辞笑出了声，千手香因为他的笑声轻轻哼了声，继续道：“但是你上一次的流产还并没有多久，而这一年多来，你的身体情况，你自己心里应该有数……哪怕和其他人的身体素质完全不同，可你终究不是二十多岁那时候了。柱间大人……第一次能恢复的快，是你身体素质好，又休养了许久，现在……可没有那么容易。现在孩子才三个月不到，我得让你抓紧有限的时间把身体养好，然后再挑合适的时候替你把它拿出来。”

　　柱间收敛了笑容，他点了点头说道：“那一切都麻烦你了……”

　　千手香看着他无动于衷的表情，肩膀也跟着垮下来，不耐烦道：“我都把利害说得这么清楚了，柱间大人，您就不打算改变主意吗？！”

　　柱间摇了摇头：“这件事情，我不会再有所转圜。辉夜这个孩子，你也知道的……他现在很不安，我没有足够的时间来关心他，很多时候都不知道该怎么安慰他，但是这件事，是我力所能及的。我不会让这个孩子出现，打搅到现在的辉夜。”

　　“可是，辉夜他……”千手香刚要说些什么，可是她毕竟不是从前的那个还没出嫁的女人，辉夜都已经这么大了，这些年来她也找到了称心的对象，也拥有了自己的孩子，虽然不认同柱间的做法，可是为人父母的心态她终究还是明白，她停顿了一会，终究只能叹息道：“好吧，你有你的道理，那么作为你的大夫我也只能说，我会尽我所能保证你的身体状态。”

　　“多谢你了。”

　　“说什么傻话呢，你可是木叶的火影大人啊。”千手香无可奈何的说道，她和柱间谈话之间，药已经凉了少许，她冲柱间努努嘴，示意他赶紧趁热把药喝了。

　　“哎……为什么这药还是这么苦……”柱间抱怨了一声，然后在他正准备要喝的时候，只听到门猛的被拉开。柱间错愕的抬起头，就看到辉夜咬着嘴唇站在门口，他不知道辉夜是什么时候站在门外的，只能使了个眼色给千手香，千手香领会了他的眼神，犹豫了一会，说道：“火影大人，我还有事，先走了……”

　　辉夜没有吭声，给千手香让出了一个身位，千手香从他身旁经过，然后将门关上，她走出门之后，看着不时会经过这个门口的其他人，忍不住扶住额头，然后守在不远的地方，打算让其他人绕过这里。

　　房间里的柱间不知道该怎么和辉夜开口，他放下手里的药碗，最后打算假装什么都没有发生一样，问道：“辉夜，你怎么过来了？”

　　辉夜看着柱间，感觉到自己的脑子一阵空白，他站在门口的时候几乎把所有的事情都听进耳里，他所不知道的是，原来在自己降生的时候，柱间也曾经有过危险。他路上想的说辞在这个时候灰飞烟灭，他望着假装一切什么都没有发生却眼神透露出惴惴不安的柱间，说道：“母亲，你骗我！”

　　“我没有。”柱间下意识矢口否认了这个指责，他说：“我什么时候骗过你？”

　　“昨天，你还答应我，我们谁都不瞒着谁的！”辉夜说道，他握紧自己的拳头，“结果，母亲还是骗了我！”

　　“我没有……”柱间慌张地说，“不会有什么大事的，虚弱也只是一时的。”

　　辉夜说道：“对你来说是这样，可是对我来说意义不一样！我只要一想到母亲会像当初那样脸色苍白，每天都要吃药……我会担心你，会痛恨自己为什么跟你提出了这样的一个要求。你要我怎么办？我能怎么办？我只要想到这样的场景，我就觉得我要发疯了。”辉夜看着柱间，眼泪不知不觉地从他的眼眶溢出，淌过他的脸颊，溅落在衣服上，柱间已经很久没有看辉夜哭泣过，这时候不免有些慌乱。

　　他没来得及站起来的时候，辉夜已经自己伸手抹去眼泪，他抽噎了一声：“你怎么可以这么不珍重自己的身体……”他用手捂住自己的脸，脑海中柱间苍白的脸徘徊着，他感觉到自己的心口就像是被无形的手攥紧。但是，此时又不免庆幸，还好……还好……他有在适当的时间赶过来，他终于听到了千手香说的一切，他知道了柱间是这么的在乎他，那很久没有宣泄的疼痛化作眼泪从他的身体里倾泻出来，最后辉夜感觉到自己被拉入了一个温暖的怀抱。

　　“辉夜，我不是不珍重自己的身体……我只是更在乎你。”柱间叹息的说道。

　　“可是，我对你也是同样的。”辉夜抱着柱间，他说道：“母亲……把他生下来吧，如果这样对你的损害会降到最低。我会……尝试着……去接纳他……”辉夜最后那句话，几乎是咬着牙齿说出来的，“而且，不只是我需要健康的你，木叶也是同样的……你要是病倒了，木叶的情况要怎么办？”

　　“这……”柱间下意识松开了辉夜，他撇过头，因为辉夜的提议而犹豫着，“辉夜……这样……”

　　辉夜看着柱间，说道：“母亲，你为什么要犹豫？”

　　柱间看着辉夜还带泪的模样，不忍心说出，即便损害自己的身体他也要把孩子拿掉这样的话，他转过身，不敢看着辉夜的表情。柱间低头看着自己所支撑的桌面，他下意识抚摸着自己的小腹，那里是斑和他的孩子……不是田岛的。这件事情，就像是当初那个孩子的情况重演一样，他到底是要听从辉夜的话留下，还是一意孤行的将它拿掉。

　　辉夜看柱间没有回答，他有些心慌，说道：“母亲……难道你一定要这样对待自己，这么对待我吗？如果看到母亲病倒在床榻上，我不知道会有多难过……”

　　“辉夜……”柱间握紧了拳头，他一时陷入了沉默，而辉夜则拽着他衣服的一角，神情惶惶。柱间下意识看了辉夜一眼，几个念头在脑海中闪过，柱间最后叹了口气，说道：“辉夜，你不要担心我……我会照你说的做的，这件事，我会告诉斑，告诉他是因为你我才改变主意。”

　　不出意料的话，斑会因此感谢辉夜。

　　“他怎么样，都不管我的事情！我只在意母亲你一个人而已！”辉夜认真的说道。

　　柱间勉强对他笑了笑，说道：“那么在孩子生下来之前，就要麻烦辉夜你和我一起……慢慢适应他了。”

　　辉夜看了眼柱间的小腹，伸出手犹豫地摸了一下，在这个时候，孩子不会对这样的刺激有任何反应。辉夜很快地收回了自己的手，他对着柱间点了点头，说道：“我会努力的。”

　　柱间抚摸着他的头发，然后看了看窗外的时间，叹口气说道：“都耽误这么多时间了……辉夜，你的任务呢？”

　　辉夜瞥了眼柱间桌上的公文，脸上忍不住透出了沮丧，他回答道：“我今天刚好轮休。”

　　“这样的话，你就帮我一个忙，告诉千手香我的决定，又要麻烦她给我调整新的药方了。”

　　“没问题！”辉夜一口答应，然后拿着那碗药走出门，说道：“那柱间我走了。”

　　柱间露出微笑目送着辉夜关上门，等听到辉夜离开的脚步声时，他脸上的微笑也就此消失。作为母亲，他需要让辉夜觉得安心，不想暴露出自己内心的伤痛，柱间伸手捂住自己的脸，感觉到身体一阵阵的无力。

　　这就是事与愿违，或许冥冥之中，他注定为田岛守住的东西不多。

　　

　　幕 一八三

　　斑得知这个消息，是在柱间下决定后的三天后。他为了不让自己失态，选择了一个短期的任务，等到任务完成回到木叶，就已经是第四天了。

　　但是即便如此，他回到宇智波宅的脚步仍旧是沉重的，他第一次心中升起了想要逃避的心态，心中无数次告诉自己，就当自己什么都没有听见，可是他害怕自己一看到柱间，就想到那个注定要被流掉的孩子。

　　没有哪个男人能够忍受自己心爱的人要为了旧爱而流掉自己的孩子，但是在这个时候，斑也清醒的认识到，他没什么资格跟柱间讨论，要留下这个孩子。

　　他用什么身份？丈夫？

　　柱间在当初洞房之前，就撕扯掉了他们的婚书。

　　他没有资格跟柱间谈这样的要求，而如果利用其它的事情来威胁柱间，只会让他们好不容易有一点点起色的关系再度跌入深渊之中。

　　斑没有别的选择，只能忍耐。

　　斑在进来时，在门口看到了比平时多的鞋子，他问着一旁的玲子：“家里来了客人？”

　　“阿香小姐来了，”玲子回答道，“现在正在陪柱间大人在会客厅喝茶。”

　　斑点了点头，千手香的名字让他心头战栗了一下，这个女人为什么而来他根本不需要思考就能得到答案，只是没想到自己回来的时间竟然这么凑巧。作为主人，去招呼客人是理所当然的事情，斑深吸一口气，然后朝着会客厅的位置走去。

　　在还没走进去之前，就在门外听到千手香说道：“饮食上要注意一些，你不是第一次了，我就不多叮嘱你细节，不知道该吃什么不该吃什么的时候，就让蜜豆来问我……”她苦口婆心的嘱咐着，而听着内容，斑只觉得好不容易压下的抑郁又涌上心头，他这个时候叩叩门边，走了进去。还要再说的千手香一看进来的人是他，脸刷的一下变黑了下来，然后她转头说道：“柱间大人，我忽然想起来还有些事情，今天就到此为止，之后要是有其他的情况，就让蜜豆来找我。”

　　斑做出来的事情，基本上千手与宇智波有些地位的人都知道些，如今为了两族的脸面，都没有谁去说道这件事情。千手一族本来可以迎回自己的族长，却没想到斑的行径丧心病狂到这样的程度，柱间虽然成为火影，但是斑无疑成了柱间背后的一道污点，千手香没有个好脸色，完全是正常的情况。

　　柱间了解她，也不挽留，只让蜜豆送送她。而斑则坐下来，说道：“千手香来了，是身体不舒服吗？”

　　柱间看着斑，他是了解斑的，只是虽然斑的行径一度让他怀疑这点，但是斑肢体上的动作想要表达什么，还是瞒不过他。他看到斑的手交叠起来，这个时候，仆从们给斑上了一杯茶，斑用手指摩挲着茶杯的边缘，柱间对他这样兜圈子的态度已经有所厌倦了，就说道：“你究竟是想问什么？”

　　斑没想到柱间直接开门见山，他看着柱间不耐烦的神情，嘴开合了一下，又陷入了沉默，最后斑叹了口气，只说：“我也不知道我想问什么。”

　　柱间看着他的模样，垂头丧气的样子就像是换了个人，他本可以直接说出真相，但是还是忍不住多说了一句：“那天，你明明不是什么都听见了吗？”

　　斑看着柱间，眼神晦暗不明，说道：“是的，我都听到了……我知道我说什么都没用。”

　　“你倒是有点自知之明。”柱间嘲讽道。

　　“柱间！”斑忍不住低喊了一声，就像是无法忍受柱间此时的刻薄一样，但是斑很快意识到自己的态度，于是他伸手掩住脸孔，压低声音说道：“我知道我没什么资格要求你……我出去了三天，也接受了这个事实，但是你一定要这么惩罚……”他的语气近乎绝望，就像是此刻把自己的伤口扒开来一般，柱间却在此时选择打断他，“辉夜改变主意了，他要留下那个孩子。”

　　斑的声音戛然而止，他的指缝里透出了他大睁的眼睛，这个答案让他太过惊喜，以至于现在的斑甚至不能反应。

　　“辉夜……”斑叹息一声，感觉到自己的嘴角忍不住上勾，他看着柱间，看着他最爱的那个人，他站起身来，直接将柱间抱了起来。

　　柱间没想到斑这样的反应，恼怒的拍打着他，想要他把自己放下来，可是斑不管不顾，直接把柱间抱起来，带着他穿过走廊，回到了他们的后院。

　　“斑！放我下来！”柱间不知道该用什么方法教训斑，现在这个动作无疑是不方便做任何事情，而如果动作幅度太大，千手香一定会告诫他少做这种危险的事情。

　　“柱间，我太高兴了……”斑带着柱间回到房间，属于柱间的房间，在榻上放下柱间，然后跪在柱间的面前，柱间好不容易身体得到自由，想要抬脚踹向他，可是斑被踢了也没什么反应，反而抱着柱间穿着白袜的双脚，用脸贴着柱间的腿侧。

　　他喃喃说道：“柱间，谢谢你……“

　　“你该谢的人不是我，是辉夜……”柱间握紧拳头，但是眼下这个姿势，无论是要打斑还是要干什么都尴尬极了，斑从他的腿侧抬起头，那双眼睛望着他，柱间看着那双熟悉的眼睛，心口一软，然后就看到斑朝他逼近，斑的手抚摸着他的小腹，然后轻声说道：“这一次，一定没问题的。”

　　柱间闻言，终于忍不住一耳光打在了斑的脸上，说道：“住口，不要再提上次的事情了。”

　　斑无关痛痒地看着他，然后凑近要亲吻柱间，柱间撇开头，他们的身体一起倒在榻上，然后在你追我赶之下，斑还是亲吻到了柱间的脸颊，他搂着柱间，亲吻着柱间的头发，低声说着：“柱间，我真的不知道该怎么表达……对不起，我只想亲亲你，抱着你……我真的太高兴了。我知道还有辉夜……我不会忘记他的，他真是个好孩子。”

　　柱间喘着气，在无法撼动斑的时候，只能任由斑动作着。他已经厌烦了这样的你追我赶，只能将斑的动作当做骚扰一样，强自忍耐着。

　　“你如果记得，就好好感谢他。你不知道辉夜究竟咽下了多大的委屈……”柱间一字一句的说道。

　　“我知道，他还恨着我……我也知道，他不想你生下孩子……这些我都不会忘记的。”斑轻声说道，“柱间，你知道我会感谢他的。”

　　“我已经不知道你了，斑。”柱间说道。

　　“柱间，我因为你而改变，也因为你而不变……这件事情不会改变的。”斑认真的说道，“我原本，已经打算接受这件事情的，我并不打算强逼着你和辉夜。”

　　“这本来就是理所当然的事情，斑你太自以为是了！”柱间说道。

　　“我知道，我知道，你不要生气。”斑又放低了姿态，他知道自己说什么都是错的，索性维持着这样的动作抱着柱间。

　　他将脸埋在柱间的发间，然后呼吸着，吐息落在柱间的耳后让人觉得微微发痒，柱间偏侧过头，想要起身逃避斑，但是斑的手又放在他的腰间，柱间伸手捏住斑的手腕，试图让他抬起手，可是斑忍耐着，始终没有放开他。两个人的僵持最后变成了软化，柱间只能放松着身体躺在那里，感受着斑身上的体温。斑的温度熨烫着柱间的手，那温暖的气息在冬日里就像是暖炉一样，原本因为怀孕而手脚冰冷的柱间此时也不得不承认身体上的感觉要舒服多了。

　　时间的流逝在此时变得很快，窗边的日光渐渐变得昏黄，柱间的呼吸平稳下来，本来几乎要睡了过去，但是斑放在他脸上抚摸的手换回了他的神智，但是身体无可避免地因为睡意而变得懒散。

　　斑摩挲着柱间的脸颊，忽然说道：“我知道自己做错了很多事情，没有办法挽回……你或许认为我铁石心肠，可是即便是我，也会在深夜无法入眠的时候，想起过去的事情。”

　　斑也不知道为什么自己选择在这样的时候，同柱间讲着这些话。自从他父亲死去，已经度过了接近半年的时间，他依旧能够回忆起，在父亲生前，他对那个男人的恐惧和忌惮。他的父亲选择了最残酷的方式割裂了他和柱间，是他恶行的自作自受，也是他走向极端的原因之一。无论度过多久，那个男人始终是最了解他的人之一，而在深夜难眠的时候，他回忆起自己的所作所为。

　　“我睡不着的时候，会看父亲留下的书，父亲留了一些给辉夜，也留了一些给我。这让我想起，从前父亲闲暇的时候，会带我练字，他说字是男子汉的脊梁，如果字写不好，那么做人也不端正……我的字始终没有父亲写得那么好，所以你觉得父亲好也是理所应当。”斑用平静的语气说起这样的事情，“但是，我还是满怀妒意……”柱间在他的怀里挣扎一下，斑抱着柱间，又说道：“你说你后悔遇见我，可是我没有办法忘记我们的相遇，我来到了溪水边打水漂，然后你就出现了……父亲和泉奈都说不要相信在外面遇到的任何人，可是我却想亲近你，你呢？”

　　柱间咬紧了下唇，他想说自己根本什么都不记得了，可是脑海中却浮现那日明媚的阳光，和清澈的溪水。

　　在战争的时候，遇到的忍者都是不可信的，可是他们竟然那样毫无心机的彼此交流着，如果不是一开始就想要亲近同龄的人，又怎么会维持这样的关系。

　　“那段时间，父亲又失去了他的一个孩子，只剩下我和泉奈两个……他嘱咐我要照顾弟弟，要让宇智波一族能够延续下去。”斑回忆着自己和田岛的过去，他略带自嘲的说，“你喜欢听父亲的故事，却不喜欢听我们之间的回忆……”

　　“你还想说下去吗？不说的话，就起来吧。”柱间打断了他。

　　“父亲是一个敬职敬责的族长，如果不是父亲足够优秀，宇智波一族或许早就开始没落了……”斑继续说道，他执起柱间的手，在上面写着自己名字，“这是父亲教我的第一个字，父亲的汉字写的很好……可是汉字对于一个孩子来说太难了……”

　　斑絮絮说了很久，久到太阳也落下了山，他讲起来的时候，从来都没有个头尾，总是将自己与柱间的回忆穿插在与父亲的回忆之间，柱间很多次想要坐起来走开，却还是因为只字片语又躺在斑的怀抱里，直到外面的天已经黑了下来，斑才放开了柱间，说道：“今天就到此为止，下一次……”

　　“……斑，你为什么要做这样的事情。”柱间忍不住说道。斑既然对自己的父亲做出那样的事情，又将田岛视为情敌，为什么要一次次地同他讲自己所不知道的田岛，他不懂斑为什么要这个样子。

　　斑只是笑了笑，这是他这些天最真心的笑容，他扶着柱间，说道：“因为，我祈求的是和你一直走下去……”

　　柱间站起身，斑的话甚至让他有些坐立不安，以至于他现在只想把斑抛到身后。

　　

　　幕 一八四

　　柱间打算生下孩子的主意就此敲定，考虑到柱间和斑身份的特殊性，即使是玲子都不得不再把宅子筛上一遍，寻常人连进都不可以进到柱间的后院。而扉间得知此事之后，也将不得不做了一些调整，比如出于柱间办公的需求，将柱间处理公事的房间给挪到了更僻静的所在，那身宽大的火影羽织的确能够遮住柱间身形的改变，但是减少柱间和其他人的接触也是必要的。

　　这一番动作下来，柱间的工作少了不少，而斑也在自己的工作之余替他分担一些。毕竟眼下虽然还只是初期，但是根据之前上次生辉夜时候的经验，柱间会渐渐变得容易疲倦，体力和查克拉都会跟之前有所差别。

　　为了不引起他人注意，这些调整也都是些微的，除了有些心细的人朝扉间旁敲侧击外，绝大多数的人都没有觉察到发生了什么。

　　这些变化不谈，对于辉夜来说，最大的改变就是，出于安全的考虑，他已经不能随便去抱柱间以及和柱间同屋一起睡，他虽然有些后悔，但是考虑到柱间的情况，又只能将心中的怨气压下，而泉奈也不得不接受这个消息，庆幸的是辉夜也没有对他上次反常的态度再做追问，算是此时唯一的安慰。

　　

　　辉夜如今已经换了个位置，不在蹲守岗哨的他，眼下是木叶外派任务的下忍之一，因为斑的运作，他被插在了宇智波家忍队之中。外派的忍队如今的任务已经不再是那些简单的护送商人，替人送信这样的简单任务，自从五影签订了契约之后，诸国重归了和平，而原本在战乱时候浑水摸鱼的山贼、强盗这样的人，就成了各国眼中的眼中钉，地方上的大名也开始发布了任务，由忍者出马来料理这些地方上的蛀虫。

　　这些肆虐多时的山贼、强盗战斗力又和平时拦路的小贼不同，他们中不乏解散了之后的叛忍，如今在这样的地方苟延残喘，危险和过去大不相同。

　　看守岗哨的确十分安逸，可是这并不是辉夜要的。

　　“辉夜，待会由你和池田一起，先打他们一个措手不及。”负责带队的上忍吩咐道，他们如今隐藏在山道之中，而他们的目标则在不远处的山中村落里，为了防备被人围剿，周围都布置了大量陷阱和岗哨，这次的任务也不止区区一个四人小组，他们还有六位同伴分布在四周。

　　辉夜点了点头，他的眼睛穿透了层层的树林，望见了视线尽头的村落。武器已经被拿在了手上，等待着月亮隐入乌云之中的时候，就是他出发的时候。

　　

　　这是他找斑要来的任务，他可不能丢这个脸。辉夜边想着，边下意识攥紧自己的苦无。

　　他从前的同伴不理解他为什么要挑选这个危险的工作，可是辉夜知道自己很清醒。

　　他还记得斑为了感谢他而找来时的场景，斑或许心存感激，可是辉夜一点好脸色都不想给他，如果这一切发生在柱间面前，会是三个人的尴尬。于是，斑在辉夜结束任务回家的路上找上了辉夜，他们两个人的身形隐藏在木叶的街道巷内，辉夜很了解斑为什么来找自己，他当时挺直着自己的背脊，让自己显得更像是个成熟的人。

　　斑的脸孔被隐藏在阴影下，只有他轻快的语调才能说明他几日难得的好心情。

　　“辉夜，多谢你，愿意对柱间松口这件事情。”

　　“你不要自作多情，这件事情我完全是为了柱间。”辉夜冷冰冰的说道，“你又何必跟我假惺惺的说什么道歉，你应该知道，我一开始是希望柱间打掉那个孩子的。”

　　“即使你不说，柱间也会这么做的……”斑轻声说道，“你不了解他。”

　　斑结尾的那句让辉夜怒火炽盛，他一脚踢开脚边的杂物，说道：“闭上你的嘴，你是来跟我道谢的吗？”

　　斑说道：“抱歉，我说错了，我收回那句话……但是，柱间确实会那么做，如果不是你希望他保重自己的身体。”

　　“是的，为了柱间的身体。”辉夜有些怨恨，毕竟如果不是这个男人，他和柱间都不用有这番纠结，“所以我不需要你的道谢，我要跟你条件交换，这样我们两个互不相欠。”

　　“这样是最好不过了。”斑从阴影中走出来了些，他露出赞许的表情，“这样才像宇智波家的人，口头的感谢没有一点分量，辉夜，我的弟弟……你想要什么呢？”

　　“我要能够自由进出宇智波的祠堂密室看那些卷轴的资格，我要换个位置，在岗哨待着太浪费时间了。”辉夜露出了不耐烦的神情，“这个任务没有什么价值。”

　　“这个任务，锻炼的是你们的耐性。”斑淡淡的说道，“作为忍者，就要有为了目标蛰伏许久的准备，当然……也是为了保证你们这些下忍能有循环渐进的过程，不至于一开始就领略到忍者战斗的残酷。柱间希望的是像你们这样的孩子能够一步步的长大，而不是过早的夭折在现实的残酷下。”

　　辉夜因为他的说辞嗤笑了一声，他冷冰冰地看着斑，在这个时候，他彻底褪去了在宇智波家宅中伪装的平和，露出针对斑的冷厉一面。斑看着辉夜脸上逐渐出现的棱角，说道：“如果柱间看到你现在的样子，他也许会很放心……”

　　在这个时候，辉夜终于没有压抑对斑的冲动，他拿着苦无朝斑攻击过去，两个人的身形在狭窄的空间里几度交锋，最后辉夜被斑抵在墙壁上。斑的神情显得严肃而认真，他握着辉夜的手，纠正了他现在手上错误的姿势，说道：“辉夜，千万不要对你无法抵抗的敌人出刀。当然，你可以私下找我试验，但是在木叶之外的地方，你这样是会死的。”他的样子让辉夜回忆起儿时那个教自己忍术的冷淡兄长，但是也正是这样的联想才让他心底更加愤怒，斑将他的愤怒收入到眼底，然后松开他，“辉夜，你很聪明，你应该明白我哪句话是嘲讽，哪句话是在教你东西。”

　　辉夜甩开他的手，说道：“少拿这种语气教训我，你做出了这样的事情，怎么还有脸说出这种话……”他指着自己的心口，看着斑：“作为兄长的你，已经死了！”他说完这句话，抿起了嘴唇，觉得提起过去的自己过于愚蠢。

　　“总要尝试……”斑淡淡说道，“虽然我明白你不会理解这点。”

　　辉夜冷笑了一声，斑继续说道：“我会按照你说的，让你能够执行更危险的任务，而宇智波的密室，你想进就进吧。让泉奈带你进去一次后，你就可以自由进出了。”

　　“交易成交。”辉夜说道。言下之意，他们两个人的交谈也到此为止，可是斑没有如辉夜的意，在他走之前，他只留下了一段话。

　　“辉夜，尽管你觉得我已经疯了，但是我现在确实是在试图弥补。每个人都有不同的一面，在柱间面前乖巧听话的你，在我面前凶狠的你，你会觉得两个自己是割裂的吗？我终究也不过是个多面的人，我可以为柱间做出任何事情，包括尽力弥补你。”

　　

　　辉夜因为回忆而在嘴角勾出冷笑，他已经绕过了诸多的陷阱，而倒挂在屋檐上，观察着那些在睡梦中的强盗们。他的脚步轻的像猫，地落在地面上，山中简陋的环境让地位稍低的人只能睡在这样的通铺里，这也让辉夜的任务变得格外轻松，他的苦无像月夜下死神的镰刀，轻轻划过那些人的咽喉。

　　夺走人的生命已经没办法让他觉得动容，这样的残忍正是辉夜想要的。

　　宇智波斑，人可以是多面的，但是有些时候犯下的过错只能用血来清洗，那些耻辱和痛苦不是用道歉和弥补就能够被洗刷干净。

　　宇智波的爱恨深刻进骨髓之中，不会轻易动摇，一如斑的爱，一如辉夜的恨。

　　一把小太刀格挡了辉夜的苦无，在梦中惊醒的山贼大吼着朝辉夜劈砍过来。他的声音吵醒了其他人，那些还没有来得及死去的人，在惊醒后，最后将目光放在了辉夜的身上。

　　在月夜下，辉夜的眼睛已经变成了另外一幅样子，一如他幼年时候出现的那双眼睛，在他恨意达到巅峰的时候，又出现在他的眼球中。

　　“受死吧！”那些人野蛮的朝辉夜攻击过来，辉夜闪身躲过，他的身体跃出了窗户来到了更开阔的空间。

　　今天的月亮是凄艳的弦月，辉夜朝他的敌人攻去，他战斗的身影还有些生涩，可是姿态却格外的慑人。当听到同伴接近的声音时，辉夜的眼睛恢复如常，他听到上忍说道：“你们，快支援辉夜。”

　　在队友还没来到之前，他又割断了一个人的喉咙。

这就是他的目的，他要将自己打磨成一把割喉的刀，用血来洗刷自己父亲的耻辱，在他还没有成长到足够的地步时，他会忍耐，再忍耐。

 

　　  
　　幕 一八五

　　“火影大人，关于雷之国的交易，旋涡水峪的生存状态，已经有暗部呈交给你了，请问下一步应该怎么做？”

　　“火影大人，水之国的款项已经到位，接下来封印的开启，需要委托旋涡水户小姐来负责这项事情，但是她的行踪……”

　　“火影大人……”

　　“火影大人……”

　　一场会议结束，所有的人陆陆续续已经出去，只留下在柱间身旁整理文件的扉间，和坐在长桌尾部一直没走的宇智波斑。

　　斑看人终于全部出去，于是站起身来到柱间的身边，柱间此时只觉得脑袋里都是一件件事情搅在一块，他用手撑住额头，对扉间说道：“扉间，麻烦替我把内容整理好，我明天再处理……”

　　扉间看着柱间疲倦的样子，说道：“这些事情，你不要太操心，我会整理好，你慢慢来。”

　　斑看他们谈话告一段落，说道：“柱间，要不要回家休息一下？”柱间点了点头，以他现在的状况，实在不适合再坐在房间里。

　　当做下决定之后，斑已经利用变身术变成了柱间的模样，柱间脱下身上的羽织，然后变成了女人的模样，这幅样子在整个木叶里见过的人始终在少数，可以起到掩人耳目的作用。当柱间变成女子时，他身上怀孕的特征就变得格外明显，如今过去了六个多月，腹部的凸起已经变得十分明显，柱间的身形不免受到影响，女人模样时的脸蛋都变得有几分圆润。

　　扉间替柱间戴上斗笠，又围上斗篷，之后柱间会走过楼内人较少的通路直接回到宇智波家中，而代替他的斑则负责处理一些文件。这件事起初扉间很不赞同，但是考虑到后来柱间精力越发不济，不得已才开始和斑合作来掩饰这件事情。

　　“柱间，回去就好好休息……”斑在柱间走前不忘叮嘱几声，浑然不顾旁边扉间的脸色。

　　护送柱间的是上忍千手桃华，自从柱间体态变化明显的时候，千手桃华就开始在柱间的身边严阵以待，毕竟柱间的安危有关木叶，更因为假如千手柱间怀孕的事情流传出去，对千手和宇智波一家来说都无疑是个打击。

　　但是即便如此，木叶之内也还是传出了些风风雨雨，说道的是斑私行有亏，有人看到他私会有夫之妇，甚至有人在柱间的面前来旁敲侧击他继子的事情。

　　这样走偏的流言倒是扉间喜闻乐见，毕竟事情传的越偏也就离事实越远。

　　

　　千手桃华将柱间送回了家，而待命的蜜豆则殷勤的将柱间扶回了房间，这间房子如今变得更舒适了，地上都放着柔软的垫子供柱间倚靠，柱间躺在上面，玲子又让人送来了药汤，柱间喝下去之后，便靠在软枕上睡了过去。这也算是孕期时候的反应，千手香说因为柱间如今怀孕的年龄，很多情况都和当初有所不同，毕竟人年长了，身体素质也和少壮时不同，体力和身体都会有所变化。

　　柱间这一觉睡了很久，直到天黑了下来，他听着房间内的响动睁开了眼。

　　入眼的是柔和的烛光，原来是斑刚刚走进了房间，替他点亮了烛光。

　　柱间用手撑住左额，因为之前睡得太沉，他此时都觉得脑袋木木的，反应都迟钝了半拍。

　　斑说道：“待会饭菜就会被拿过来，你如果还没睡够就再躺一下吧。”

　　柱间摇了摇头，他向斑招了招手，斑跪在他身边，将软枕垫在他腰后，柱间靠在软垫上之后好了许多。他还是女人的模样，为了睡觉舒适，头上的护额已经被除下，及腰的长发在斑的面前铺开，像极了一匹华丽的绸缎。柱间对此毫无所觉，他边揉着太阳穴，边沙哑着嗓子问道：“今天后来还有什么事情吗？”

　　“我让人去寻找旋涡水户……你知道的，她现在的位置很关键，但是你对她太放任自流了。”

　　“水峪这件事上，算是木叶亏欠她们，她嘴上不说，但是心里还是有怨气。”柱间回答着斑，“但是她对木叶有感情，要信任她。”

　　“好的，我会命令他们只递消息的。”斑应着柱间。

　　“还有什么事情吗？”柱间靠在软垫上调整了一下姿势，他半眯着眼，看起来就像是还没睡醒一样，斑不自觉笑了一下，拿出手绢替柱间仔细擦拭了一下眼周一块，柱间不悦的撇开脑袋，还是不太习惯斑和自己这样亲近。

　　这三四个月来，他就是和斑这样你追我赶的凑合着，斑屡挫屡败，屡败屡挫，对柱间可谓是持之以恒，有时候柱间都拿他没有什么办法，毕竟有许多事情需要依仗斑的帮助，就好比这次流言让斑成了主角。

　　“扉间替你整理好了会议上说的，我可以重新念给你听，你说下意见，都不是特别重要的事情，我代你处理就可以了。那样，明天你就可以在家好好休息一番……”斑边说着，边替柱间捋起耳边的乱发，他看着那张棱角柔和多了的面孔，露出微笑，低下头就在柱间的额头上亲吻一下。

　　柱间皱起了眉头，也不知道是不悦斑的‘自觉’还是不悦地的自作主张，他沉吟了一会，还是答应了：“那你念给我听吧。”

　　在斑看来，自己这样的死缠烂打也不是没有效果。他调整了一下的姿势，靠在了柱间的身边，就将一旁的扉间的报告念给了柱间，柱间闭着眼睛听着，斑低沉的声音念得很清晰，不徐不疾，等到念完之后，斑便沉默下来，等待着柱间同他说话。

　　“水峪的状态要继续跟踪，让暗部保护他，将他周遭的事情记录下来，不要做任何多余的事情。负责这件事的是日向家的年轻人，虽然很出色，但是性格却火爆了点，让日向家的家主换上他的次子吧。”

　　“这件事是苦差事，日向家主不一定会答应。”

　　“他的次子一定会答应的，那个孩子……是随着木叶一起长大的。”柱间用叹息一样的语气说道，“他们最好的一点，就是不会用家族来划分这件事。”

　　“你说的有道理。”斑接道，他看着柱间放在小腹上的手，伸手握住，“你的手是浮肿了吗？”

　　柱间抽回自己的手，说道：“千手香说这是正常的事情，没什么事情……对了，辉夜呢？”

　　“辉夜还没有那么快回来。这次他的任务是要产出雷之国与铁之国交界处的山贼，虽然难度不是很高，但是路途颇远。”斑解释道。

　　可是柱间却觉得很烦躁，他说道：“为什么辉夜会跑到这么远的地方去？你倒是给我解释一下！辉夜如果遇到了什么状况，负了伤该怎么办！”他说着说着，情绪便激动了起来，伸手想要身边的东西丢出去，却被斑握住了手。

　　斑双手合十握着柱间，认真地解释道：“这个任务，是辉夜小队里的上忍所接的，宇智波家旁支的，你也知道……这件事情都是上忍决定的。”他沉静的声音让柱间意识到自己过激了，便按捺着自己的情绪，他知道斑不会在这件事情上做什么手脚，可是想到辉夜出外这么久，之前更是不声不响的换了更危险的工作，他这几个月来因为这件事跟斑吵了几次，连他自己都觉得是在无理取闹，可还是一次又一次的质问。

　　就在这个时候，蜜豆敲响了房间的门，替两个人送上了晚膳。因为柱间正在孕期，食谱都很大不同，斑每次都是随着他一起吃，然后解决柱间因为口味突然改变就不爱吃的东西。如今宇智波家的厨房不得不准备两个人以应付柱间的不时之需，毕竟孕妇的胃口就像是天气一样捉摸不定，柱间说不定什么时候会醒，也说不定什么时候会想吃东西。按照规律，在这一餐之后，夜里面柱间还要进两次汤。

　　柱间吃东西的时候，脾气又和缓了下来，甚至会跟斑说上一句厨师的小菜做得很开胃，每天只是这样同柱间说说话就让斑觉得很消受。

　　一顿饭就这样结束，柱间想要消食，为了掩人耳目，散步的选择也只有山中或者是自家的庭院。斑打开庭院的门，眼下已经接近初夏，庭院里被侍弄的郁郁葱葱，池水中游鱼和蛙都很活跃，不时能听到游鱼摆水和蛙鸣声。就着月光，斑陪着柱间走在鹅卵石铺就的小径，走上几步，然后休憩在庭院的凉亭里。在这个时候，柱间往往会需要斑的撑扶，毕竟池水的潮气让鹅卵石变得湿滑，柱间身体越发沉重，虽然和人动手仍有余力，可是倘若脚滑一下都让人觉得心惊。

　　如果不让斑扶着，他肯定放心不下。

　　等到散步后，斑就让蜜豆给柱间准备千手香调配的药草包，药草包是放在浴桶里同柱间一起的，为的就是调理柱间的身体，久而久之，现在倘若柱间解开衣服，凑在他皮肤上嗅嗅，还能闻到淡淡的药草香气。泡完药浴的柱间喝下了汤水，人已经是昏昏欲睡，斑会抱着他回到房间，然后厚着脸皮跟柱间共处在一个房间里。

　　起初柱间不情愿，可是直到有一晚他脚抽筋的厉害，惊扰到了隔壁的斑，这才遂了斑的心愿。

　　

　　柱间脱去了外套，躺进被子里，他闭上眼睛，可是不知道怎么地，怎样也无法入睡。

　　这样的情况，作为男人来说总是格外熟悉，毕竟积攒多了，心火就会烧上来，除非发泄出去，那烧心的烦躁感怎么都无法褪下。

　　但是在这个时候，情况又变得尴尬起来了，斑正睡在他的旁边，无论做些什么，总要担心动静会不会被人觉察，而一旦被发现，只怕又是一个不眠的夜晚。

　　睡不着的柱间只能闭上眼睛，耳朵听着一旁斑的呼吸，那声音十分平缓，好像入睡了一般。这个时候，柱间才伸手探到了自己的身下，倘若是男人，往往会撸动自己胯下的事物来排解欲望，可是他现在是女人的身体，难免动作会有些生涩。

　　柱间的手探入了自己的裤子里，最后摸到那个陌生的器官。

　　在这个时候，他内心免不了叹息自己是个有欲望的男人，倘若不会有着莫名的情动，也不用现在干这么生涩的活计。他的手指触碰着包裹着花蒂的阴唇上，然后从缝隙中挤入到其中，用自己粗糙的指腹摩擦着花蒂，只是轻轻触碰就会有近似触电般的感觉。柱间像记忆中田岛和斑做的那样，摩擦着敏感的花蒂，他绷紧了身体，感觉到体内开始潺潺的流着花液，但是这样还不够，他加快了手上的动作，就像是撸动阴茎那样的，反复摩擦着花蒂，他的花穴因为这样的刺激而收缩着，裤子因为从阴唇中溢出的花液而湿润，柱间感觉到自己的两腿间一片滑腻，就在他快要达到巅峰的时候，突然一只手按在他的被子上，柱间的手指被这下压的力量一推，狠狠的擦过花蒂，戳刺进到花穴最浅的位置。

　　一股淫水从他的体内激射了出来，柱间喘息着，然后睁开眼，斑低头吻住了他，那灼热的吐息吹拂在他的皮肤上。

　　斑问道：“柱间，你在干什么？”

　　

　　幕 一八六

　　斑问完不等待柱间回答，又吻住了柱间，他用舌尖顶开柱间的齿贝，然后手探入到柱间的被中。

　　柱间想要伸手推开斑，可是才碰到斑的胳膊，斑那只灵巧的手已经轻车熟路的隔着布料按在他的花穴上，只是稍微揉弄着阴唇，柱间就因为身体上的刺激，而忍不住抓紧了斑的肩膀。

　　“听说，怀孕的人……都会有这个时候。”斑轻轻地在柱间耳边说道，“在夜里，会想做些什么。”

　　斑边说着，边继续揉弄着柱间的花穴，那分泌出来的淫液已经将裤子打湿，斑的指尖可以感受到湿润的淫水浸透了布料，他的指尖感受到被包裹的温暖。

　　柱间因为斑松开自己的双唇，喘息着，这个时候斑舔吻着他的颈项，手仍旧在熟练的套弄着。被子里的裤子被脱下，风灌进了被子里，柱间却只觉得身体更燥热了起来。

　　“不要，不可以在这个时候……”柱间皱起眉头，斑安慰着他说：“不进去就可以了，你也很想要吧……”

　　如果换作是平时，柱间已经打了过去，可是现在他两条腿都因为花穴被抚弄着而绷紧，身体感受着几乎不能承受的快感而麻痹着。斑这个时候已经居高临下，撑在柱间的上方，他掀起被子，架起柱间的双腿，那根粗硬的欲望已经是蓄势待发，他俯下身，那根东西在柱间的腿侧磨蹭着。柱间感受到那事物的火热，饱满的顶端已经顶在他花穴口，不时轻轻戳刺着浅表一层。柱间下意识紧缩了那里，就像是花穴主动含住那里一样，本来说着不插入的斑忍耐不住，挺腰插入了半截，柱间绷紧了身体，伸手抵着斑，想要让他推出去，可是内壁被硬物擦过，他的花穴又是一阵包裹舔舐，与他想法完全相反的淫荡。

　　斑咬着牙关，手撑在柱间两侧，开始缓缓抽插着，他没有再深入，而是只进入半截的插弄着，生怕进入的太深会影响到柱间。对快感的追求和对胎儿的担忧，把斑的神经绷紧成了张满的弓。柱间紧抓着斑的胳膊，被插入的地方只是被摩擦过就传来令人头皮发麻的快感，可是还没有被怜爱的深处则格外的饥渴，犹自紧缩着，将一股股的淫水浇淋在斑的欲望上。就在这个时候，斑躺在柱间的身边，一边用手套弄着自己的欲望，一边用手指戳刺柱间的花穴、拧动着敏感的花蒂。

　　“斑……混账……”柱间低骂了一声，身体的空虚越发的明显，就在斑这样的动作下不知过了多久，他和斑才几乎同时攀升到了欲望的巅峰。

　　斑躺在他身边喘着粗气，说道：“我怕进的太深……伤到了孩子。真想狠狠的肏进那里面……”他说着又亲吻着柱间，手抚摸着柱间的腹部。

　　“住口。”柱间拉起被子挡住了纠缠不休的斑，他背转过身，被插弄过的下体湿润滑腻。这时候布巾探入到他的被中，替他擦拭着下体，那粗糙的面料让柱间打了个激灵。他咬住嘴唇，忍住呻吟，替他清理后的斑又躺会了自己的位置，而因为高潮而身体放松的柱间不一会就睡了过去，将这晚上发生的抛在脑后。

　　

　　“你们！”千手香在替柱间把玩脉后站起身，她停顿了一下，然后将手指向了斑，说道：“不是，是你！我不是说，最好不要行房事吗？！孩子出了事，你到时候负责吗？”

　　换作在外面，也没有拿个医疗忍者敢对着斑指着鼻子骂，可是斑此时也老实了起来，没有反驳千手香，低头认错：“是，我的错，不会有下次了。”

　　“下次你想都不要想，如果不是考虑到柱间孕期会肌肉紧张，你想都不要想跟他同房！”千手香还是那样气势汹汹的说道，“之后，柱间的肚子会越来越大，行动更加不方便，现在还不是行房的时候，等我说什么时候要扩宫口……呸，这种你想都不要想了。”

　　说道完斑，千手香又转向了柱间，她停顿了一会，把语气放缓，说道：“柱间，现在要是早产了，对身体的伤害一样大，为木叶多想想，别让这个家伙有机可乘。”

　　发完脾气的千手香随后写了药方，斑好声好气的让玲子送她出了宅子，而柱间不等待他就回到了房间里。

　　

　　接下来的几天，斑都收敛了自己的行动，而这个时候辉夜就从雷之国的边界回来。他离开家算起来有半个月的时间，蜜豆乍看他，都觉得他仿佛高了点，但是原本丰润的脸颊又憋了下来。

　　柱间在家维持着女人的模样，穿着略微改动过的和服，显得十分得体大方，辉夜急匆匆来看的时候，掀开门就看到斜在软垫上，因为天气渐热而领口敞开了些，露出了蜜色的胸口和一条深邃的沟缝。辉夜有些傻眼，而柱间闻声抬头，看到辉夜站在门口便露出了些笑容，他招着辉夜过去，说道：“辉夜，你总算回来了，一路上辛苦了。”他边说着，边用手抚摸着辉夜的脸庞。辉夜从前见他这样见惯了，只是那时候年纪小，什么也不太明白，也不懂什么是害臊，这个时候他见多了市面，也懂了些以前不了解的东西，这个时候反而闹了个大红脸。

　　他支支吾吾地说：“母亲，你怎么这样子打扮？”

　　“孩子大了，这样会轻松些，当初怀你的时候也是这样的……喏，这件衣服还是当时做的。”柱间闲话家常的说着，浑然没觉得辉夜正在不好意思。

　　“是不是很辛苦……”辉夜这个时候目光转移到柱间的腹部，那里隆起的程度比柱间男人模样是要厉害多了，辉夜有些好奇地伸手摸着那里，柱间握着他的手，说道：“还好，习惯之后就好了。”

　　“真是辛苦母亲了。”辉夜伸手抱着柱间，却因为碰到柱间胸口的柔软而红了脸，他可还没这么碰过别的女人呢。

　　“既然要生下来，就只能吃苦了。”柱间有些唏嘘的说着，他无意识的抚摸着自己的腹部，连他自己也不明白现在对肚子里的孩子是什么感情，要说喜欢却也谈不上，只是不得已而为之久了后，也已经习惯了。

　　“母亲不喜欢吗？”辉夜低下头，说道：“都是我的错……”

　　柱间笑了起来，他摸摸辉夜的头，不知道什么时候，辉夜也蓄起了长发，那触手有些硬的头发有时候会倔强的翘起，柱间总会帮辉夜抚一下。

　　“说什么傻话，什么叫你的错，下次不要再说了。要说不喜欢也不是，只是……你才是我最宝贵的孩子。”柱间看着辉夜说道。

　　辉夜歪着脑袋傻笑起来，和柱间两个人又谈了会天。他跟柱间说起自己去雷之国的见闻，又说起任务中所遭遇的危险，说的时候眉飞色舞，看起来又像是自己这个年龄的模样，等到讲完故事他就大睁着眼睛看着柱间，那双眼睛里期待的无非是柱间的夸奖，柱间从善如流，夸奖了辉夜。

　　“不知不觉，辉夜已经这么大了。”柱间用叹息似的声音说道，“已经开始有自己的成绩了……”

　　“这些都是理所当然的，毕竟我是父亲的孩子。”辉夜骄傲的说道。

　　就在这个时候，辉夜想起了什么事，又说道：“母亲，马上就要到中元节了。”

　　柱间愣了一下，屈起手指算着时间，如果他没算错的话，还有半个月的时间就要到中元节的时候，而中元节正是祭奠死者的节日。这些天他怀孕的日子过得有些浑浑噩噩，没想到竟然差点忘记了这件事情。

　　柱间呢喃着说：“我怎么把这件事情给忘记了……”

　　辉夜看柱间神色不对，就说道：“没什么事，还有半个月……母亲就是不记得也没什么。”

　　柱间用手撑住额头，显然没有听进辉夜的话，他说道：“我不该忘记中元节的……这是你父亲……”他说道这里，声音已经有些哽咽了，“头一个中元节，我怎么能够忘记。可是……我现在这个样子，又怎么可以去看他。你父亲怕是会在坟墓里唾弃我。”

　　柱间的表现对于辉夜来说多少都有些反常，他有些慌张，内心不免责备起自己的多嘴，抱着柱间的肩膀，说道：“父亲不会的，母亲你不要多想……父亲才不会这么想。”可是这个话，连他自己都说服不了自己，他感觉到柱间枕在自己的肩膀上，身体紧绷着，喃喃自语的声音中还有些泣音，他着急的手都出汗了，只能轻拍着柱间的背。

　　听到动静的蜜豆闻声赶来，看到房间里的情况吓了一跳，辉夜比着口型跟她说：母亲情绪反常，叫大夫过来！

　　他念了两遍，蜜豆才会意，赶忙跑去找千手香。而辉夜则只能轻拍着柱间的背，等待着他的情绪和缓下来。

　　蜜豆才离开没多久，辉夜听到匆匆的脚步声，他一抬头，就看到斑站在门口，这个时候临近斑回家的时间，他回家路上就看到奔出的蜜豆，马上就知道家里出了些事，立刻就直接翻墙回到家中，急忙来到柱间的房间。

　　斑就像是没看到辉夜一样，来到柱间面前，说道：“柱间，怎么回事？”

　　“你走！”柱间从辉夜的肩膀上抬起头，他瞪着斑，说道：“马上就要中元节了，我要拿什么面目去面对田岛，去面对你父亲！”

　　斑面对着柱间的逼问，他看了一眼辉夜，随着夏日的来临，他就知道会出现这种事情，所以总是趁着柱间不适的时候替他念着报告，柱间好些天没有看到报告上的日期，时间就这样变得模糊。没想到就这样被辉夜破坏了。

　　他神色不变，说道：“辉夜你先出去，这里由我。”

　　辉夜冷冰冰看着斑，说道：“我要陪着母亲！”

　　“你先出去一会，待会再回来陪他。”斑商量的语气没变，目光却更为慑人，辉夜气得发抖，他迎着斑的眼神，始终不肯屈服，柱间觉察到两个人之间的交锋，怒道：“你为什么要叫辉夜出去！”

“辉夜还是孩子，难道你要让他放心不下你吗？”斑说道，“你只是哭了，他就不知道该怎么……柱间，我这是为辉夜着想，在你眼里我就这么不堪吗？这些日子，我所作所为，难道你就全然不顾吗？”

听着斑这些话，柱间脸色一变，他下意识看向辉夜，却害怕在辉夜的脸上看到厌恶，辉夜紧咬着自己的牙根。只是光听着斑说这些话，就让他觉得作呕，他会留在这里，也完全是为了柱间。他感觉到柱间拉扯着自己的衣袖，感觉到他的颤抖，再看着斑近乎失控的样子，辉夜都不知道自己是该去还是该留。

他如果留在这里，柱间会害怕他听到这些话吗？只是想着，辉夜的心都要碎了，他说道：“够了，你这种话，我光是听着就恶心！”

斑却没有理会辉夜的话，自顾自地说道：“我知道，是我的错……我对不起你，让你不能去见父亲。我会好好尽到自己的本分……柱间，你不要难过，都是我的错，父亲不会怪你的。他要诅咒，也只会诅咒我这个不孝子。”

“我……”辉夜气得发抖，如果可以，他真想撕烂斑这张嘴。但是，他什么都做不到，他没有力量，他的背后还有着柱间。

他在这种境况下，是这样的无力！

柱间眼看着情况变得混乱而充满火药味，他看着斑，然后伸手握着辉夜的手，他压抑着满心的混乱，低声说道：“辉夜，不要理会他……”他原本失控的情况，因为辉夜而镇定下来，然后，柱间转向斑，道：“好了，你不要再说了，我现在情况好转了，你现在可以出去了。”

斑的脸上就像是被柱间抽了一耳光一般，他看着眼前的这对母子，心中的滋味透着苦涩，他那番话在柱间听来，兴许不过是禽兽在自艾自怜。斑紧握着自己的拳头，压抑下这股悲哀，说道：“好吧，我知道了，你好好休息吧……”

说着，斑朝外走去，辉夜看着柱间，看着他脸上流露的痛楚。心中也有了自己的想法，若是让这样的柱间去看父亲，也不知道是怎样的伤害，只是眼下不是说这件事情的时候，辉夜扶着柱间去休息，等柱间合上眼时，才从房间退出来。

　　

　　幕 一八七

　　接下来的几天，斑、泉奈、辉夜便抽空筹备了中元节祭奠田岛的事情。

　　按照传统，中元节是地狱放亲人回归人间的一天，柱间因为怀有身孕，在临近中元的几天就被千手香委婉的提醒就在家好好待着，柱间本来打算不遵守千手香的叮嘱，就算是单人也要前往田岛的坟前，可是出乎意料的是，即使是辉夜也阻止柱间前往。

　　临走前，辉夜还特地过来劝了柱间，他这样说着：“我知道母亲在乎父亲，可是以母亲对父亲的感情，情绪激动之下难免会伤了身体……”

　　柱间因为辉夜的阻拦而默不作声，他可以理解斑阻止自己，可以理解扉间阻止自己，却没有想到开口的人会是辉夜。

　　辉夜走之前，握着柱间的手覆上自己的眼睛，说道：“就让我来做母亲的眼睛，替母亲去看望父亲吧……母亲，我会尽快回来，会告诉你情况怎么样，你要等我，也不要难过。”他用祈求的口吻说着，柱间低头看着辉夜，也无法拒绝他。

　　只能说着：“你已经替我决定了，我还能怎么办？”

　　他的语气中还是带些怨愤，却也打消了跟随在他们队伍之后的想法。

　　辉夜等人一走，整间宇智波大宅变感觉更为空荡，蜜豆还是留在柱间的身边，可是柱间心烦意乱也不想在这个时候迁怒她，就让她回自己的房间休息。

　　而他自己，则躺在自己的放进，柔软的垫子垫在身后，身体因为腹中的胎儿而越发沉重。他拢着被子，心中却始终不安着，柱间闭上眼睛，下意识的抱着靠近自己的软枕，他蜷着身体，意识渐渐昏沉起来。

　　身体就像是漂浮在海浪上一样，他正在做一个梦，然后借着梦回到了遥远的从前。

　　他梦见了那栋原来的宅子，梦见了和现在布置近似的庭院，那是他和田岛休憩时最常看见的院子，他们春天看着樱花盛放，夏天听着池子里的蛙鸣，秋天的时候看叶子渐黄，等到冬天的时候就把门关严实，两个人依偎在一起。只有当田岛离开的时候，他才发现原来他的时间之中有那么多场景是有田岛相伴。明明年龄和性格差距那么大，却也从一开始的凑合到离不开对方。

　　田岛时常坐在走廊上喝茶，看着他陪着辉夜玩耍，他时常嫌弃田岛的茶太苦，但是田岛喜欢将他的话当做耳旁刮过的风。这个阿叔可不喜欢有人对着他指手画脚，觉得自己年长一些，就什么都是对的。

　　柱间还记得自己一开始其实是很受不了这样的性格，可是他又有什么办法，木叶需要创建，他和宇智波一族的族长得好好相处着。

　　他也有自己的应对，嘴上答应着，做不做还是看心情。

　　田岛发现了他的小心机，便开始跟他讲道理，田岛总是有自己的一套大道理，讲的煞有其事，柱间听着听着也就被他说服了。

　　这就是年长者的心机，一顶顶的规矩帽子盖下来，不由得你不听他的。

　　这就是跟田岛刚开始的几年，等到了后面的日子，有了辉夜，田岛的耳根子也跟着软了起来，原本一个严肃的年长者又成了个娇惯孩子的家伙，他也是没有办法，才成了负责教训辉夜的人，就像是跟当初田岛的位置调换了一样，有时候想起来，真是神奇。

　　田岛总是端着一张脸，然后由着辉夜调皮任性，明明对自己的其他儿子完全不是这个样子，也不知道是人到老的时候会有所改变，还是因为他就是偏爱最小的孩子。

　　最让田岛吃醋的事情，就是他这样百依百顺，结果辉夜最喜欢的还是爱教训他的那个人。

　　在那个孩子小小的世界里，似乎说话嗓门最大的那个人才能决定一切，田岛有时候私下会跟他抱怨着孩子那不能看破真相的世界观，柱间会当做什么都没听到，内心会笑着这个阿叔越来越有小孩子的性格。

　　他在宇智波家由青年变成了中年，而田岛却在跟他的接触中，偶尔流露出一点轻浮。

　　就好像是他们在岁月中交换了彼此一样。

　　

　　柱间在梦里穿梭了春夏秋冬，又在梦里看到那间宅子从人声喧闹，变得空无一人。

　　当他茫茫然醒来的时候，窗外的天已经黑了，他在旧梦之中睡了两个多时辰，睡得整个身子都因为长时间没有变动而发麻。柱间勉强撑起身体，却感觉到自己的脸上一片冰凉，他伸手抹去，然后发现那些都是自己的眼泪。

　　“蜜豆……蜜豆……”周围的安静让柱间下意识抱紧了自己，然后呼唤着照料自己的人。他的声音传出了房间，不久之后，蜜豆就来到了他的房间，她拉开门，然后赶忙把房间敞开的窗户关上，然后跪在柱间的面前，说道：“您是怎么了？”她伸手握着柱间，脸上流露出了担心。

　　“我怎么了？”柱间有些疑惑，“你说，我究竟怎么了？”

　　“您哭得好厉害……是梦见伤心的事情了吗？”她说完这句话，想到今天的日子，就立马闭上了嘴，然后转过身说：“我去打水给您洗洗。”

　　“辉夜他们回来了吗？”柱间茫茫然问。

　　蜜豆摇了摇头，说道：“还没有，等辉夜少年回来，我立刻让他来看您……”

　　柱间点了点头，不一会儿，蜜豆捧着水来了，她给柱间洗净了脸孔，然后替他多拿了一件外套，说道：“您多穿一件吧……”

　　柱间默不作声穿上了，他的魂魄像是还停留在那个梦里，始终没有回到现实之中，直到辉夜满头大汗的出现在他的面前，柱间那张接近麻木的脸孔才出现了一丝丝松动。

　　辉夜觉察到柱间情绪不对，他用袖子抹了把汗，说道：“母亲，我渴的厉害，你有水吗？”

　　柱间替他抹干净汗水，然后让蜜豆去拿水，辉夜风尘仆仆地坐在柱间的面前，说道：“父亲……父亲坟墓前，一切都好。我们清理了杂草，然后奉上了贡品，巫女大人也来了，替父亲祈福。”

　　“是吗？”柱间稍微回了神，他看着辉夜，说道：“我总觉得你父亲刚刚回来看我，却又走了。”

　　当话说出口的时候，他看到辉夜红了眼睛，辉夜说道：“父亲最在乎的就是母亲，这样是理所当然的，母亲……母亲，不要哭了，我心里很难受。”

　　他低下头抱着柱间，汗水和泪水一并的抹在了柱间的衣服上，他问道：“我总是没法忘记父亲，母亲……”柱间伸手揽住他，也不知道该说出什么话，他脸上的泪水落在辉夜的衣服上，梦里的事情随着他的清醒而逐渐淡去，可那份哀情却驻留在他的心口。他哄了辉夜一会，因为露出了疲态，辉夜在瞥见后便说自己打算回房休息，柱间同意了，却站起来要送辉夜回到前院。

　　他站起身，陪着辉夜走过安静的长廊，辉夜经过拐角回到了前院，而柱间则站在能够望见庭院的走廊上望着庭院的景色，他暂时不想回到房间里。

　　脚步声适时的想起，柱间回过头看到了熟悉的面孔，那五官分明就是他先前在梦中见到的人，他下意识朝田岛走过去，却感觉到脚沉重的像灌了铅。

　　如果摔倒在地上，或许孩子就会流掉吧。

　　这个想法一瞬间出现在脑中，柱间没有及时的反应，可是一个温暖的怀抱却让他的想法落空了。

　　“田岛……”这个名字从口中喊了出来，柱间感觉到自己的心脏被狠狠攥紧，可是当他被扶着站定的时候，那张熟悉的面孔似乎又成了另外一个人。

　　泉奈尴尬地笑着，说：“柱间，是我……你看起来很不舒服。”

　　“大概是睡太久了吧……”柱间轻描淡写的带过，然后被泉奈扶着走回房间，他们两人谁都没有觉得彼此是不是太贴近了。柱间被泉奈扶着腰肌回到房间，泉奈一直送他躺下位置，然后才跪正在他的身边，说道：“你似乎把我认成了父亲……”

　　“是的……我也不知道是为什么。”柱间掩住面孔，他想要见到的人由真实又转为虚幻，那巨大的欣喜成了失望，他甚至没有在泉奈的面前掩饰这种心情，“我没有去祭拜你的父亲，我不知道该怎么办……泉奈，你说我应该怎么办？”

　　他的发问只是为了发泄自己的情绪，仿佛这样就能减轻心中的愧疚。

　　“说我像父亲的，你不是第一个人……”泉奈自嘲地笑了笑，他安慰柱间道：“你不要想太多，等孩子生下来之后，你就可以去看看父亲了。我听说……已经……似乎是六个多月了？时间很快就会过去的。”

　　泉奈尽自己的所能安慰着柱间，他还从来没跟柱间聊天到这样私密的程度，心中既紧张又透着些欢喜，举止都不免有些局促。

　　看着他脸上那熟悉的轮廓，柱间情绪总算镇定下来，作为感激，他抱了泉奈一下，说了声谢谢，这让泉奈的脸颊有些红，毕竟此时的柱间还是女人的模样，只是柱间一贯是平日的做派，浑然不觉的这个场景让人多想。

　　听到玲子报信匆匆回来的斑将这个场景映入眼中，他咳嗽了一声，成功的拉回了两个人的注意力，斑看向泉奈，说道：“泉奈，发生了什么事？”他表面上维持着镇静，手却背在身后紧握成拳。

　　泉奈看着他，说道：“柱间刚才在廊间滑到，我扶起了他，然后送他回房间，有什么不对吗？”

　　“谢谢你，现在后续我来就好了。”斑冷硬的说道。

　　“斑……”泉奈站起来，皱起了眉头，“你是什么意思。”

　　“今天这个日子，我不想多说些什么，泉奈。”斑露出了笑容，然后侧身让开位置，泉奈想要再说些什么，就听到背后柱间说道：“泉奈，出去吧。”

泉奈看向柱间，柱间看着他的眼神中混杂着无奈和莫名的情绪，显然是不想他和斑的冲突扩大，考虑到这点，他也不愿意让柱间为难。

“我明白了，柱间，好好照顾你自己。父亲一定是希望你能好好的。”说完这句话，泉奈无视斑难看的脸色，走开了，走出斑身后的那道门。

　　而就在他的脚步声消失之后，斑看着木然坐起身的柱间，他跪在柱间面前，他的胸口因为压抑怒火而欺负着，一阵沉默之后，他强自按捺着说着：“柱间，你身体哪里不舒服……是腿吗？如果是坐太久，的确会气血不畅，会站不稳……”

　　柱间却彻底打断了他的自欺欺人，说道：“你不要给我找理由了，斑……我把泉奈认成了田岛，是我想要摔倒的，跟你说的那些都没关系，你忘记我是火影吗，即使是快要生产了，我也可以干掉很多人。”

他的这句话，打碎了斑所有的理智。

 

　　幕 一八八

　　斑跪在柱间的面前，看着刚才说出那样冷酷话语的人，那一番话几乎打碎了他全部的理智，他睁着眼睛看着柱间，说道：“柱间，你为什么要说出这样的话？”

　　他伸手攥住柱间的衣服，几乎不由分说的吻住这个人，柱间倒在了床榻上，斑撕扯着他的衣服，柱间的领口被直接拽开，柔软饱满的乳房暴露在空气中，柱间躺倒在那里，他现在根本不想花费气力去反抗，只是冷漠地看着斑，斑的舌尖顶开他的牙齿，同他的舌尖交缠在一起。明明是唇齿相接，唾液本能的分泌，他们交换着彼此的体液，然后斑喘息着直起身。他映入眼中的，是柱间冷淡的神色，就像对他的亲吻毫无感觉，除了呼吸略有急促、嘴唇红肿起来，好似什么都没有发生。

　　是的，柱间将他视若无物。

　　认识到这点的斑几乎要发疯，他努力了这么久的事情，只是因为这一件事似乎又退回到了原点。

　　斑抱着柱间，在他的耳边说道：“柱间、柱间，你不能这样残忍……你知道你刚才究竟说了些什么吗？你就这么不情愿怀上我的孩子吗？”

　　“我以为你知道，那是不对的。”柱间嘲讽的笑了一声，“今天是中元节，我却怀着你的孩子，你很生气吗？那么你懂你父亲是什么感受吗！”

　　“明明是我最先认识你的。”斑捧着柱间柱间的脸，颤抖着说道，“是我最先在溪水边遇到你，是我最先知道你的名字……是我！都是我不是吗？”

　　“然后在我们收到对方鹅卵石的时候，就断了，斑。”柱间认真的说道，“从那个时候就断了。然后，你的父亲娶了我。”

　　“你爱我父亲什么？”斑低吼道，“他就像你的父亲一样大！柱间！他一开始，只是在防备着你，想要用你来牵制千手家，想要让你就困在宇智波的后院里，这些你心里都明白不是吗？”

　　“我也不知道我爱他什么。”柱间轻轻的说道，“我们相处了那么久，十几年，我的人生已经一半和他联系在了一起，他就像是我的一部分，我割裂不了。”他看向斑的眼睛，就像透过那双眼睛看着另外一个人，这时的柱间态度缓和下来，却让斑只觉得心口被嫉妒反复啃噬着。

　　到头来，他还是成了自己父亲的一个替代品。

　　此时，柱间所说的每一句话都像是对他这半年天真想法的嘲讽。他以为自己付出了就可以得到回应，他以为自己能够抚平一切，结果，所有的所有都只是他在自作多情。

　　他的父亲将这双眼睛留给了他，或许就是为了看他现在可怜可笑的样子。

　　斑低下头来，啃咬着柱间的颈项，他直接将柱间的身体侧过去，用手粗暴搓揉着柱间饱满的乳房，那软肉在他的手中不断被挤压着。在之前，这里本来就足够丰满，但是随着之后的哺乳需求，这里变得越发大了。柱间在被这样揉弄的时候，几乎酥软了身体，这些天闷涨的胸口在此时有了异样的感受。他呻吟一声，在斑的怀中扭动了一下身体，然后感觉到乳尖被斑的手指揉捻着。

　　斑听着柱间的声音，手上的动作越发粗暴了起来，他将柱间抱在怀中，一手护着柱间的腹部，一手搓揉着乳房，喘息着说：“对，你忘不了他，你看着我的眼睛，把我当做是父亲的替代品……又因为今天是这样的日子，所以连孩子都不想要了。柱间，你这样对我，我懂……可是，我们的孩子……他做错了什么……”欲望和怒火在斑的心中混杂在一起，他用拇指抠弄着柱间的乳头，乳道那窄细小口上的死皮被他抠弄下来，他狠狠揉弄着，柱间那饱胀的胸口竟然在这样的动作下，沁出了颜色寡淡的乳汁。乳汁湿润了斑的指腹，斑感觉到自己的性器已经撑起了裤子，他直起身拉下了柱间的裤子，还沾着乳汁的手探入到柱间的花穴中。

　　柱间因为身体的敏感和疲倦而酥软下来，他清晰地听到了斑所说的话，然而那又如何，他转眼间就因为斑点起的欲火而将指责抛在了脑后。

　　他应该对斑有愧疚吗？那都是斑自己应得的。

　　这念头在柱间的脑子里一闪而过，然后他便靠在斑的怀抱里，他的下体被斑揉弄着，柔软的胸脯在斑的手中搓圆捏扁，那敏感的乳道只要轻轻抠弄就让他花穴内的淫水流个不停。他的身体因为这些亲密接触而战栗着，柱间喘息着，在斑身上扭动着。挺翘的臀部不时蹭过斑胯间勃起的欲望，斑向上挺着腰，隔着布料让自己火热的欲望紧贴着柱间的私处，感受着流淌下来的淫液滴在自己的欲望上。

　　最后，他忍无可忍，扯下裤子将自己的欲望挺入到柱间的身体里。

　　湿热的花穴包裹着斑的性器，他忍耐着插入驰骋的欲望，低头亲吻着柱间的脖子，腰身在此时缓缓抽送着，一点点厮磨着柱间滑腻的内壁。

　　丰满的乳肉被斑挤压着，从乳道溢出的汁液渐渐让整个胸脯都变得滑腻起来，淡淡的乳香混合着性爱的味道萦绕在两人的周遭。柱间在刺激下绞紧了斑的性器，他低声呢喃着：“再用力一点……快点……”

　　斑咬紧牙关，将自己的性器探到更深处。因为两个人交合的姿势，他粗硬的性器一直抵到了柱间花穴的最深处。止不住的淫液让他们两人的交合处都是淋漓的汁水，斑抵在了柱间的宫口，摆动着自己的腰身，柱间因为一瞬间的刺激而绷紧了身体，他张口喘息着，神智几乎被快感炸成了烟花。他的眼睛迷茫的睁着，眼前的场景都因为眼中的水汽而迷蒙，就在他身体紧绷后，斑便缓慢的在花穴内将自己的性器拔出，然后再缓缓地插入到最深处。

　　柱间就像是被欲望这个鱼饵诱惑的鱼，昏沉的神智甚至期待着自己的宫口被斑的顶端顶撞的一瞬。斑把他的腿掰开，就像是替他把尿一样的姿势，两人这样交媾着，柱间下意识抓紧了身旁的软枕，被反复摩擦的穴口快速的收缩、舒张，被操弄出来的汁水顺着他的股缝流在了被脱下的衣服上。

　　“柱间……”斑咬着牙喊着他的名字，而从柱间那迷乱的呼喊中，他听到的却是自己父亲的名字。

　　那淫荡的声音并不是为他而发，斑不知道自己该拿柱间怎么办，他成了父亲的替代品，即使是欢好时，身下的人也只是在思念他的父亲。

　　“你真是好狠的心……”斑在柱间的肩头狠狠的咬了一口，吃痛的柱间收缩着花穴，在斑猛的一次向上顶弄时，他被分开大张的腿中激射出一道透明的液体。

　　潮吹之后的柱间软在了斑的怀里，可是斑却没有满足，他用手揉弄着柱间的后穴，用湿滑的淫水将后门揉弄开来，然后不由分说的顶了进去。

　　“好痛……”柱间因此痛呼一声，却没有让斑停下动作，他一直将自己的欲望顶入了柱间的深处，让自己的囊袋拍打着柱间的双臀。他护着柱间已经高耸起的腹部，带着柱间的身体颠弄起来。他的欲望在柱间的后穴反复摩擦着，空闲的那只手没有忘记再次插入柱间的花穴之中。

　　柱间一前一后的两个穴口此时都被塞着东西，反复摩擦着，后穴中的敏感处被抵住厮磨，前面的阴蒂被粗糙的手指揉弄，他的乳肉因为斑的动作而抖动着，这个场景淫荡放浪的让人根本不敢相信。

　　柱间此时已经成了欲望的俘虏，他自己揉弄着自己的胸口，手指捻着流着汁液的乳头。

　　就在这个时候，斑感觉到自己手扶着的地方被什么轻轻踢了一下，他感觉一惊，那渐渐攀升至巅峰的欲望一下子倾泻而出，那热烫的精液射在了柱间的后穴里，柱间颤抖着双腿，从花穴里射出方才那一股液体，而花蒂附近也涌出了一点尿液，一小股留在了斑的手里。柱间躺在斑的怀里喘息着，浑然不觉得发生了什么事情，他放荡的大张的双腿，当斑的性器滑出来后，柱间的前后的汁液混杂在了一起，随着柱间的大口喘息，它们一股股的流出。

　　斑呆愣的擦拭着手，然后两手放在柱间的小腹上，眼前的场景荒诞极了，柱间还在高潮的余韵中，可是他却感受到了自己孩子的踢打。

　　他过了好一会儿，才反应过来，替柱间擦拭着下体。柱间昏昏沉沉地睡了过去，而斑则傻傻的抚摸着柱间的小腹，即使他之前已经看过这凸起的腹部，这有些变形的身体，可是他还是第一次感受到刚才那样的冲击。

　　最后斑衣衫不整的守着柱间，他将脸颊贴了上去，想要听到孩子的声音。就在他刚刚触碰上的时候，隔着薄薄的皮肉，他感受到了一股由内到外的推力。一股莫名的冲动从斑的心内涌出，斑撑着自己的身体，伏在柱间的小腹上，已经忍不住流出了眼泪。他还是第一次这么清晰地感受到了自己的孩子，那是属于他和柱间的生命。

　　斑因为这莫名的感动而哭了一阵，等他回过神抹掉眼泪，看着柱间身上的痕迹，怒火消退后的愧疚在这个时候淹没了他。

　　是的，看看他都干了些什么，他刚刚差不多是强逼着自己孩子的母亲做爱。斑有些慌张的给柱间穿戴好了衣服，然后抹了一把，走出房门外叫了侍从。

　　“快点、快点……去把千手香大夫请过来……”

　　

　　幕 一八九

　　请来的千手香在另外一个干净的房间替柱间把脉，如果不是怕惊扰到柱间，她只怕已经在房间里就要骂出来。

　　千手香忍着把斑拽出了房门外，拉到房间内听不见的距离，她就开始对着斑破口大骂：“你们这些男人，是一个个精虫上脑吗？做爱也不看看是什么状况？如果这个时候羊水破了，就是早产，不止孩子有危险，柱间也有危险。我倒不如开点药，让你永远绝了做爱这种烦恼……下次再发生这种事情，我就下毒到你的饭菜里，你等着当阉人吧！”

　　千手香口不择言的痛骂一通，等到怒气发泄少许，就朝斑身后吼了一通：“蜜豆！过来！”

　　蜜豆不幸守在门口将千手香的怒斥听了大半，她低着头走了过去，然后就听到千手香语速极快的报了药方：“……这些药材，煎熬好，是给宇智波斑喝的，让他平心静气，少想些有的没的的事情。”

　　蜜豆本来要点的脑袋这时候点也不是，不点也不是，这时候斑说道：“不要愣着了，去抓药吧。”

　　“哦哦……”蜜豆诺诺应道，就赶紧离开了这个危险的地方。而斑在旁边听的分明，千手香的药方，除了苦对身体也什么害处。

　　千手香瞪着斑，说道：“孩子没什么事，但是最近半个月严禁房事。下次叫我的时候，要再是这种事，你以后外出小心点，千手一族都不会放过你的。”

　　斑说道：“不会再有下次了。”

　　“希望你说到做到，之后我会再来看柱间大人情况的。”千手香说完哼了一声，就不再理会斑走掉了，斑看着她离去的背影，然后回到房间内，柱间还是躺在床上，似乎先前的吵闹声并没有叫醒他。

　　斑跌坐在柱间的身旁，他梳理着柱间的头发，不知道该拿柱间怎么办。

　　这个时候，门外响起了脚步声，门外的人直接拉开房门走进来，斑立刻站起身，用身子挡住柱间。

　　辉夜面露不善，他说：“柱间怎么了？”

　　“没什么事情，他想念父亲了，哭了、累了，现在睡着了，就这样。”斑挡着辉夜的视线，而这样在辉夜看来，简直就是做贼心虚。

　　辉夜说：“那你挡着我干什么，让我看看柱间……”

　　斑压低声音，说道：“难道你要在天黑之后，还吵醒柱间吗？明天发生了什么事情，你可以自己去问他，他会回答你。”

　　“明天？”辉夜露出了狐疑的目光，他看着外面的天色，犹豫了一会，这才后退了一步，说道：“我明天会问柱间，为了柱间着想……我不打扰他。”

　　斑逼近了一步，说道：“是，那你出去吧，我要在这里守着他。”

　　辉夜说道：“我只是不跟你计较……斑，你不要蹬鼻子上脸。”

　　斑看着他，又向前一步，将辉夜逼在门前，居高临下地看着他，说道：“我如果真的要做，就会让柱间什么都不知道，辉夜，你说了不该说的话。”

　　辉夜冷笑道：“是，我戳穿了你的迷梦，你气急败坏。你怎么也赢不过父亲，斑，你枉费心机。”辉夜甩下这句话，也不看斑的脸色就走了，就像斑所说的，他明天再来问柱间也是同样的。

　　斑将门关上，如果可以，此时他真想将柱间抱起，带着他到没有任何人知道他是千手柱间的地方……可是，只有梦里，这件事情才会成功。

　　斑阴沉着脸色，守在柱间的身旁，他握着柱间的手，感受着他手里的温度，整个人都痴了。

　　

　　千手香的叮嘱还是有些用处，接下来的半个月，柱间渡过了还算安稳的日子。进入夏季的木叶尽管任务不断，但是村子内还是维持着自从条约签订后的和平，当山贼强盗们被渐渐清洗后，商旅也随之频繁了起来，市集以肉眼可见的速度繁荣了起来。而这些天里的火影，柱间往往只出席了三分之一的时间，其余的时候，都是斑代替着他进行工作。

　　斑每天所要做的，就是将柱间的一部分工作带回来，用之前的方法让柱间进行决断。

　　当那一日。他们撕扯下这些日子可以称得上温情的遮羞布后，他们的关系维持着温水一样的状态。柱间对斑没有冷淡，却也称不上热络，当四目相对之时，恍惚间泛出的温情都让斑觉得自己只是个替代品，可是即便这样，他也没办法抵抗柱间那微微露出的笑意。在得到一瞬间的宽慰后，又随后被清醒的认知给拉回了残酷的现实。

　　如果不是知道柱间不会这样演戏，斑几乎以为这就是柱间对自己的折磨。

　　让他在云端与地狱之间反复徘徊。

　　

　　“旋涡水户回到村里了，”斑说道，“因为你怀孕的关系，我替你接待了她……她说等到解开封印的事情处理完，再回来拜访你。”

　　柱间刚刚喝完了汤，因为天气热了起来，此时额头浮起一层薄汗。他听到斑所说的，揉着自己的眉心说道：“难为她了，即使这样……也还是全心全意的对待木叶。”

　　“我们的暗部找回了三名漩涡一族失散的族人，她走之前，我让他们见面了。这三个人，身体情况，在我们找到的时候，都称不上好。毕竟他们应该是当时的战俘……”斑回忆着部下给自己的报告，认真说道：“现在已经不能再作为忍者，但是木叶还是能给他们提供不错的工作营生。”

　　.“……一晃过去，就这么多年了。”柱间茫然的抬起头，眼睛看向斑，用着熟稔的口吻：“当初漩涡一族，还拥有一个岛。”

　　斑没有接下去，他转了个话题，问道：“今天，孩子有反应了吗？”

　　柱间低垂下眼睛，淡淡说道：“有，这个月份的孩子，已经很活跃了。”他的手搭在自己的小腹上，就在这个时候，他皱起了眉头，斑下意识绷紧了身体，身后护着柱间的身前腰后。

　　“怎么回事？”

“他踢了我一下。”柱间皱着眉头说道，这次的反应比之前还要强烈些。斑闻言伸出手，想要触碰着柱间的腹部，但是柱间下意识拦住他，斑只能放低姿态，请求道：“让我也感受一下吧。”

柱间听他这样说，放开了斑的手。斑的手才落在柱间的腹部上，他感觉到手掌下那生命的律动，那么的贴近，那么的亲密，那是来源自血脉的联系。

　　“他说不定是听见我们说话了……”斑看着柱间的小腹喃喃说道，他的手覆盖着柱间的手，“他知道我在问他。”

　　柱间没有说话，他看着斑脸上欣喜的神情，这半个月来，斑又瘦了些，脸颊显得更有棱角。他本来就是阴沉的人，这个时候神情雀跃的算换了一个人。

　　这天底下，父亲期待新生儿的神情倒像是一个样。

　　这个想法让柱间忍不住用手掩住了脸，自从那日起，他便时常在田岛的这些儿子脸孔上，找寻着过往的蛛丝马迹。他从来不是个对过去纠缠不休的人，可是自从那日中元节之后，他想到梦里离去的人，想到如果无人探望便凄凉荒芜的坟茔，便止不住的愧疚。他为了安慰自己，只能抓住所能看到与田岛相关的事物。

　　即便知道这样只会让一切变得更加糟糕，可是他如同饮鸩止渴般的无法停止。

　　就在柱间因为心事而渐感慌乱的时候，斑忽然说道：“他好像踢了一下。”他带着柱间摸着侧面的位置，柱间感受着皮肤下的震动，那轻轻地触碰在柱间的血脉里荡出了奇妙的涟漪。

　　“是的，他是踢了一下。”

　　“多么奇妙啊……”斑喃喃自语，“柱间，你说他应该叫什么名字？”

　　柱间看了斑一眼，说道：“我也不知道……你决定吧。”当初怀着辉夜的时候，他就把这个问题抛给了田岛，而最终因为战胜了辉夜一族，于是他们的第一个孩子有了辉夜这个名字。

　　那时候田岛骄傲的同他说，辉夜一定会是个强大的忍者，那是田岛对辉夜的寄望。

　　斑有些紧张，说道：“由我来决定吗？”

　　柱间说道：“当然是由你来决定……”他说完，又补充道，“你也知道，当初辉夜的名字，是你父亲战胜辉夜一族后决定的。”

　　斑犹豫地说道：“如果要用有意义的事情来命名的话……如果到时候什么事情都没有发生，岂不是就变成了最简单的太郎了？”

　　这样的话，真不像是从斑的嘴巴里说出来。柱间都不知道该怎么评价这样的斑，索性闭上眼睛，做出假寐的姿态，斑看到他的态度，自己都有些不太好意思，只能用收拾手边的东西来缓解尴尬。

　　最后，他捡好一旁的卷轴，说道：“这件事情，还是到时候再决定吧。”

　　“嗯。”柱间应了一声，表示这件事到此为止。

　　忽然，斑说道：“你的父亲给你取名叫作柱间，弟弟叫做扉间、瓦间……这些都是修建房子的必需品。”

　　这件事情，他从前没有发现过，如今因为取名字而猛的想起来，柱间睁开眼睛，说道：“作为长男，便希望我是家里的顶梁柱吧……”他自己都有些不太确定，毕竟这件事在父亲走之前，他也不敢用这么蠢的问题来骚扰父亲。

　　斑低头看着柱间丰润起的脸颊，轻声说道：“就是这样没错吧。对于所有人来说，你都是那么重要……”

　　“好了，斑我累了。”柱间打断了斑的话语，斑停顿了一刻，然后给他们今日的相处画上了句号。

　　“柱间，好好休息。”

　　看着斑开门出去，柱间抚着自己的小腹，这个时候，他的手掌仿佛能够感觉到薄薄一层皮肉下的心脉律动，他闭上眼睛。

　　不得不说，孩子确实会对他的心态造成影响，倒像是孩子希望他的父母能够和睦些相处似的。

　　“你不懂为什么……”柱间轻声道，不知是对他自己说的，抑或者是肚子里的孩子。

　　

 

　　幕 一九零

　　随着时间的接近，柱间的小腹越发明显，考虑到柱间之前的情况和年纪对于生产来说有些年长，千手香便住进了宇智波家的前院，每日照看着柱间的情况。而斑则大部分时间都顶替着柱间的位子，扉间不得不接受这样的情况，比起对斑的意见，还是柱间的身体更为重要。

　　辉夜任务之余不时走到后院探望着柱间，柱间很长的时间都维持着女人的模样，隆起的腹部在和服下怎么也藏不住。越到了临近月份的时候，大家也都开始紧张着柱间，汤药和进补的食材怎么都停不下来，柱间因为这样的原因，脸颊都丰润起来。

　　辉夜经过一次任务，得了几天的假期，天公也作美，晴朗的天气万里无云。辉夜起来了就前往后院探望柱间，他拜访的时候，柱间刚刚起身，蜜豆扶着他起来，然后帮着动作有些不变的柱间洗漱，再换上了衣服。辉夜敲门的时候，柱间头发还没束起，进门的辉夜视线穿越过蜜豆，就能够看到柱间披在腰间的长发。长发掩住了柱间的脸侧，对着梳妆镜微微侧过头的柱间，那属于女子的轮廓显得十分美好。

　　辉夜跪在柱间的面前，说道：“母亲，我来看你了。”

　　“任务结束了吗？”柱间给走来的蜜豆递了发带，他的头发又再次被束起，“这次有碰到什么情况吗？”

　　“碰到了水之国的忍者，被对方雇佣了……”辉夜露出了不悦的神情，“本来快要赢了，却要跟他们达成协议。对方明明是作奸犯科的人，为什么水之国还要帮他们。”

　　“不高兴吗？”柱间露出了笑容，“订立的契约就是这样……不过想必是对方隐瞒了情况吧，如果是对立的矛盾，一开始就会从任务表里剔除呢。如果是气恼对方翻盘，放心吧，对于这种情况，木叶和水之国也不是没有应对的措施的。”

　　“会怎么样？”辉夜奇怪的问道。

　　“会遭到报复。”柱间轻描淡写地说了一句，看到辉夜露出好奇的神情，补充道：“如果你再能干点，或许就会接到这样的任务也说不定。”

　　“我已经很能干了……”辉夜嘟囔了一句，他才说完，看到柱间神情一变，柱间皱起了眉头，然后按在自己的小腹上，辉夜紧张的也把自己的手放上去，问道：“怎么了？”

　　然后，辉夜还要说的话，就梗在了喉咙里，他感受到那下面正有什么在向外推着，那未知的小生命的触碰隔着薄薄的皮肉传达到了他的指尖。

　　柱间看到辉夜的表情，就说道：“是不是很神奇……”

　　“原来这个里面真的有小孩子……”辉夜傻乎乎的说了一句，等这句话出口，他就觉得有些不对，低下了头，从前他还以为那小小的孩子不会有什么动静，直到出生之后才能够称之为人，却没有想到原来这个时候小小的孩子就会在狭窄的空间里动弹着。

　　他可以面不改色的杀死自己的敌人，却还不至于丧心病狂的对那么小的孩子动手。

　　柱间看辉夜一时不说话，就说道：“辉夜从前，也是这个样子……不过，好像是要更调皮些，踢起来的时候都有点疼。”

　　“哈？有吗？”辉夜被吓了一跳，他抬起头，看到柱间嘴角明显的笑意，忍不住红了脸。

　　他们说话的功夫，蜜豆已经给柱间奉上了早膳，柱间逗弄辉夜的时间到此为止。慢条斯理吃完一顿饭，辉夜忽然说道：“天气这么好，母亲要不要跟我出去郊游一下？”

　　“千手香不会同意吧。”柱间有些犹豫。

　　辉夜却说：“她刚刚好去外面出诊了，如果拉着马车过来，母亲坐上马车出去，也不会有什么人发现的。”

　　柱间有些意动，辉夜也就出去筹备了一下，之后他和蜜豆两个人就陪着柱间一块儿出门。在蜜豆送柱间上车的功夫，辉夜转头同玲子说：“我带母亲出去散散心，一会功夫就回来，不要什么事都往外说。”他的眼神在此时有些凌厉，玲子只能小声问道，“柱间大人也不是被禁足，我们这些做事的人，怎么敢腹诽主人家的事情。”

　　辉夜满意地点了点头，然后又笑容满面地走了出去。他的神情就像是夏日的天气一般，说来就来，说走就走，玲子送他出门时，不知不觉手心都出了些汗。

　　这些事柱间自然不会知晓，他这些天憋在家里，虽然说大着肚子身体不方便，可是他毕竟是个忍者，哪有一般的妇人那么脆弱，却因为千手香的医嘱只能老老实实待着。憋了这么多天，好不容易看看外面的景致变化，柱间的心情都好了不少。等出了木叶村，车上的帘子便被掀了起来，辉夜坐在车前，有一搭没一搭的和柱间聊了天。等到了山下的林子里，柱间又和辉夜一同踩着青翠的绿地，因为玩兴正浓，两个人就在野外打了野食，和蜜豆三个人烤着鱼凑合了一顿。

　　然而这些对于柱间来说，还是有些不够，他看着山中树木郁郁葱葱，又跟辉夜爬起了山，本来打算爬上山顶，可是小腹中途微微痛了一下，柱间犹豫了一会，还是要求下了山。

　　时间不知不觉被消磨，等到他们的车驾回来，天都已经黑了。辉夜带着柱间回到家里，站在门口的玲子神情有些慌张，柱间下意识问道：“玲子，发生什么事情了？”

　　玲子看了眼一旁的辉夜，说道：“斑大人有些紧张您，现在您回来了就好。”

　　“他难道是想让母亲每天都憋在家里吗？”辉夜不满的说道，玲子忙补充道：“斑大人没说什么，只是，柱间大人既然回来了，千手香也在家里，就让大夫顺便看看吧。”

　　柱间有些意会玲子的意思，说道：“让千手香到我房间去吧，至于辉夜……玲子，泉奈在吗？”

　　“泉奈大人也在的。”

　　“辉夜，你不是不知道要怎么破解水之国的忍术吗？让你泉奈兄长教你，去跟他好好聊聊吧。”

　　“母亲！我要跟……”还想跟斑理论的辉夜不满的说道，却被柱间打断：“好了，去找泉奈吧，多大的事情。”

　　柱间安排好，就在辉夜的陪伴下回到了后院，他打开房门的时候，心里想着果然如此——斑正在房间里等待他。

　　斑看着柱间裤腿上的灌木擦痕和勾丝，说道：“是去森林里散心了吗？”

　　“是的，不然还能去哪里？”柱间反问了斑一句，斑不在说话，只是守在柱间的身边，没一会儿，千手香就来到房间，她按照平日那样的给柱间把脉，然后数落着：“出去玩，挺好的……爬山了？作为怀孕的人来说，柱间你也是很厉害。接下来的时间，好好吃药，就没什么大碍，不要仗着身体素质好就胡作非为。”

　　柱间说道：“在外面走了一圈，心情好多了。”

　　千手香瞥了他一眼，说道：“你心情好了，也要考虑到肚子里的孩子受不受得了，毕竟已经不是年轻人了，你以为你还能够大着肚子跟尾兽来个回合吗？”

　　“听着就像是在说，我好像已经七老八十一样。”柱间嘀咕了一句，然后被千手香瞪了眼，作为大夫来说，最讨厌的就是不听话的病人了。

　　但是，柱间是千手的族长，木叶的火影，千手香也只能按捺着情绪，说道：“再有一个多月，你可就是要生产的人了。是时候该……”她小声嘟囔了个词，柱间一时没听清楚，又让千手香再重复一遍。

　　“扩宫，我说扩宫。”千手香不耐烦的说道，“这个词需要我说那么大声吗？”她此时都有扶额的冲动，每次跟柱间生产有关的事情总是让她十分苦恼，毕竟和平常的产妇不同，“那些器具，总要备一套，你们看着办吧。”

　　她说完这些，自觉已经交代的差不多了，就跟柱间请了个假，打算回自己的家里看看。

　　等送走回家的千手香，房间里又陷入了熟悉的沉默与尴尬。

　　最后还是斑打破了沉默，他说道：“东西我已经准备好了，具体的事项，她也事先跟我说过了。”

　　柱间看了他一眼，淡淡地说道：“是呢，毕竟这件事情，想要自己动手也没有办法。”说完这些，他就让蜜豆给自己准备沐浴的事物，毕竟出去一天，浑身都是灰尘，需要好好洗一洗。

　　斑在他出门前说道：“那我在房间等你。”

　　“你随意吧。”柱间说道。

　　留在房间内的斑等到柱间走了之后，双手握成了拳，今天柱间外出的事情也就这样带了过去。怂恿柱间出去的辉夜自然不知道他回家看到柱间不在房间里的时候有多么焦急，即使心里知道完全不可能，可是内心还是有个声音在告诉他，说不定柱间已经跟辉夜远走高飞了。

　　他心中忐忑的在房间里等待，一次次地告诉自己，柱间已经有了自己的孩子，柱间是不会走掉的。

　　好在，忧心很快要到头，等柱间安全生下了他的孩子，他就再也不用担忧这件事情。

　　斑带着自己的心事，点亮了房间里的烛光，等待着沐浴归来的柱间。

　　

　　幕 一九一

　　柱间穿着浴衣回到了房间里，他的头发还带着被水沾湿的潮气，皂角的香气混合着潮气萦绕在柱间的身边，当柱间推开房门的时候，跪坐在房间等待的斑望向柱间，然后眯起了眼睛。

　　“已经很晚了……”斑站起来，替柱间关上门，“喝过汤之后就开始吗？”

　　“随便你。”柱间漫不经心的说道，他的冷淡没有干扰到斑，斑让蜜豆进来替柱间擦拭头发，奉上汤和药，安静的房间里，连汤匙触碰碗边的声音都格外清晰，蜜豆有些受不了压抑的气氛，做完自己的工作就躲闪出去，然后斑关上了门，跪坐在柱间的面前。

　　柱间靠在那些柔软的垫子上，浴衣下的腿分开着，斑的手最先放在柱间的脚背上，这个时候柱间说道：“把烛光熄灭吧。”

　　斑一挥手，烛光应声熄灭，能照亮房间的只有窗外的夜色。房间内的一切都因为月光而有着清冷的色调，柱间的神情因为垂下的头发而若隐若现，斑窥不分明。他的手握着柱间的脚，低下头亲吻着，女人的脚踝比男人时要更加纤细，在斑的手心之中似乎两手就能包覆的看不到。斑吮吸着柱间的脚趾，那里也沾上了皂角的清香，斑的舌头舔过趾缝和被修剪齐整的趾甲，柱间因此发出压抑的喘息声。

　　斑抱着柱间的足，舔舐着足背，最后向上轻轻啃咬着脚踝，柱间的另外一只脚踩在了斑的肩头，身体受着这样情色的挑逗，他的下体很快有了反应。

　　斑轻轻用手指搔刮着柱间的足心，另外一只手撑起肩头的那条腿，将柱间的下半身拉得更加大敞。柱间的私处正隐藏在浴衣之下，斑将柱间的腿扯得更开，然后看到了柱间受到影响而张开的下体。那肉色的部分正因为情欲而泛着沾露后莹润的光泽，斑伏在柱间的腿间，最后用舌尖舔舐着那里，那滑腻的舌头在上面搜刮一圈，柱间尖叫一声，腿一瞬间绷紧，他的私处在强烈地刺激下收缩着，柱间摆着后臀，想要逃避这个一时间无法承受的快感。

　　“不要……不要舔那里……”柱间想要躲开斑灵活的舌头，可是腿掌握在斑的手中，他无法用力，只能清晰地感觉到私处正被一条灵活的舌头百般逗弄着，从小小的阴蒂，到阴唇的一侧，最后直接戳刺进花穴之中，他要说的话因此变得破碎：“只要、只要把阳具……放进去就可以了……不要再舔了……”柱间还要再说什么的时候，就感觉到阴蒂被牙齿轻轻的一咬，他要说的话变成了一声短促的尖叫。

　　斑用舌头搅着淫水泛滥的花穴，那满溢出来的情潮一波波的涌出，最后被他舔舐进口中，柱间在刺激下挺直了腰身，他边扶着柱间的腰，边用手指拉伸着柱间的花穴。

　　斑带着嫉妒的心情，把事先准备的假阳具放入柱间的身体里，因为还在拓开的过程中，他并没有使用最粗的那根，中等尺寸的阳具几乎不怎么费力的就进入了柱间的身体里，柱间吞入那根阴茎，在月光下，被撑开的花穴淫靡的让斑的下体硬的发胀。他只能脱下自己的裤子，让硬挺的性器不时摩擦过柱间的大腿内侧。上一次千手香的教训还停留在他的脑海里，他怎么也不敢做出出格的举动。

　　假阳具在斑的动作下，一次又一次探入到柱间的身体深处，斑最后将它插入的很深，直到宫口的前面，只是用顶端轻轻触碰那里，就让柱间绷紧了身体。那张平日对斑十分冷淡的脸孔露出了沉溺于情欲的痴态，柱间的嘴微微张着，能够看到一点舌尖，眉头紧张，脸颊却是兴奋的潮红。在一次次地挣扎中，柱间的浴衣变得凌乱，丰满的乳肉从领口探出一大半，粉嫩的乳尖紧绷着，柱间无意识的用手托着自己的胸脯，似乎是无力承受那里的重量。往日只顾着操弄柱间的斑因为这难得的淫态而愣住，他下意识用没有拿阳具的那只手套弄着自己的欲望，顶端沁出了腺液，斑的喘息变粗，眼看着柱间适应了那根阳具，斑就换了一根更粗的事物，只比他的东西要小一些。

　　那粗硬的事物被塞入柱间的花穴里，淫水因此满溢出来，把斑的手都打湿了。柱间扭着自己的腰，无意识的说着：“好大……”

　　斑简直想把自己的性器塞进柱间的身体里，让他知道什么是好大。

　　那根阳具在斑的操纵下，有条不紊的吗，摩擦着柱间的花穴，一次次地擦弄过敏感的内壁，最后抵到深处。柱间敞开的腿几乎绷成了一条直线，他的胸脯已经完全从单薄的浴衣里滑出，随着他的摆动而摇晃着，硬涨的乳肉因为乳汁没有流出而让柱间觉得胸闷，他大大咧咧地用手去挤弄着，这个场景让斑只觉得口干舌燥，他此时忍不住停下了动作，让被套弄后更粗硬的事物抵在柱间的股缝间，他不敢插入，只能抬高柱间的臀，在那夹紧的缝隙中摩擦着自己的性器。柱间因为不适的动作而睁开了眼，眼中雾气氤氲，就像是整个人在快感中迷失了神智。

　　斑喘息不停，最后忍无可忍撑起身子，跪在了柱间的胸前，小心的避开柱间的腹部，然后用丰满的乳肉夹住自己的性器，一边揉弄着胸口，一边让滑腻柔软的乳肉在自己的阴茎上滑动。

　　他被腺液打湿的饱满顶端时不时会触碰到柱间的嘴唇，而皱着眉的柱间似乎因为下体没有抽送而不满着，他微张着唇，下体因为空虚而翕张、紧缩。在他的动作下，越发泛滥的情潮几乎要把阴茎从自己的穴里给冲了出来，柱间因为集中精神收紧下体而舔着嘴唇，那灵巧的舌尖不时会擦着斑的顶端。斑最后一声低吼，精液喷溅在了柱间的脸上，他控制着身体，跌坐在柱间身旁，月光下的柱间，大半的身体已经裸露在月光下，隆起的腹部，挺翘的双峰，犹自翕张的花穴，简直是在梦里都难以想象的淫靡。

　　斑等待着快感的余韵褪去，然后拿着最粗的阳具抵在了柱间的花穴前，那东西跟他的尺寸差不多大，但是更可怕的是，周遭还有着其他的凸起。斑抽出先前的那根东西，然后把阳具插入到柱间的身体里，柱间的花穴几乎被伸展到极致，那些凸起磨蹭着柱间的软肉，难以承受这样刺激的柱间尖叫着，呢喃着：“拿出去！那是什么……啊……好……好爽……”

　　沉溺在欲望下的柱间喷出一股阴精，他的腿无力的长着，胸口剧烈的起伏，还在进入的阳具在他的身体里又掀起了新一波的狂潮。斑眼都不眨地看着柱间放荡的淫态，然后缓缓抽送起了那根凶器，

　　那根凶器的凸起在柱间的身体里被内壁紧裹着，斑缓缓将凶器带出，看到淫靡的花液将凶器沾染在月下泛着晶莹的光。随后，他将东西推入到柱间体内深处，柱间忍不住抬高起腰，腿在刺激下打着颤，斑用比之前更慢的速度抽插着。柱间几乎都要被那上面的凸起给肏弄的失神，他喘息着，随着斑的动作而迎合着凶器。斑低下头，亲吻着柱间的脸颊和胸口，将柱间的手带到了他的下体，按着柱间的手将原本抽出少许的凶器又顶弄回去。柱间呻吟着，却食髓知味的用凶器操弄着柱间，斑握着柱间的另外一只手，覆在那只手上借此舒缓着自己的欲望。

　　“哈啊、哈……”柱间将那根凶器几乎推到了底座的位置，他的手指无意识的屈起，勾画着斑的性器，最后一股白浊喷溅在柱间的手上。斑粗喘着，又重新握着凶器的底座，那里已经被溢出的淫液打湿的滑得溜手，斑握着那里，在柱间的身体里一旋，柱间翻着眼喷溅出一股阴精，在欲望宣泄之后，他整个人就这样混了过去。斑将那几根东西丢在了一旁，抱着柱间被汗浸湿的身体，他低头亲吻着柱间，舔吮着他的嘴唇，搅着柱间的口腔，等到自己心中的那股子烦闷尽数宣泄，才放了柱间。

　　尽管想要彻底享用身前的肉体，可是考虑到孩子，斑还是按捺着，将柱间身上的痕迹收拾干净，这才将柱间放在铺好的床里，掖上被子。

　　斑则宿在了柱间的身旁，看着他昏睡过去的神情。因为还没有睡意，斑便痴痴地看着柱间。

　　他很计较，他没办法放开柱间，他对柱间的渴求已经成了终身摆脱不了的毒。而他夜深想来，已经想不起来，自己究竟是错在了哪一步，或者说他所走出的每一步都是错的？

　　斑握紧了自己的拳头，当望着柱间沉默了许久之后，那些困惑、不满、心痛以及悔恨，都化作他吐出的一声叹息。

　　

　　幕 一九二

　　当临近月份的时候，玲子已经将一切都开始操办起来，因为这件事情需要保密，于是知根知底的千手香成了最好的人选。

　　确定接生的人之后，其他次要的事物筹备起来也十分简单。

　　唯一让人困扰的或许应该是柱间的态度，因为具体的日子不确定，柱间在这些天的活动范围只有小小的一个后院，哪怕庭院在请来的园艺师打理下变得十分美丽，也没有办法让柱间觉得欢喜。辉夜考虑到柱间的烦闷，便索性请了假，在月初就陪伴在了柱间的身边。因为他的决定，搭配了千手香的汤药，柱间的态度总算变得稳定。

　　而最期待孩子的人宇智波斑，却因为得暂代柱间的身份，而不得不因为和土之国的契约出了一趟远门。

　　这件事情对于他来说，简直是飞来横祸，虽然交换尾兽这件事情没什么危机，可是因为归期不定，他很有可能会错过自己孩子的生产。

　　但是即便如此，他还是得走，因为真正的火影在为他生儿育女，他就得好好完成火影的事务。满心怨气的斑只能星夜前往封印的场所，然后让随行的旋涡水户尽快将尾兽封印在土之国的人柱力身上，原本预计要一旬才能做完的事情，因为他迅速周密的动作，而提前完成。

　　但是，对于班来说，他赶回木叶也需要至少两天的时间！

　　

　　夏去秋来，在他们的回程路上，已经能看到一派秋景。但是由于斑的原因，随行的人员都没有欣赏景致的悠闲，和斑一起同行的旋涡水户觉察到一些人脸上的疲惫，只能硬着头皮去跟斑交涉。

　　斑利用变身术变成了柱间的模样，他一马当先的走在前方，旋涡水户跟他走到了并肩的位置，然后说道：“我有些事情得跟你谈谈。”

　　斑看了她一眼，一踢马腹又向前跑了些距离，旋涡水户跟上他，知道他是要避人耳目。

　　“斑，大家已经很累了，不要再为难他们了……”旋涡水户皱着眉头说道，“我可以理解你的心情，但是作为带领他们的人，你至少也要考虑一下他们的需求。”

　　斑因为水户的话而皱起眉头，他看着遥远的前方，即使是他的写轮眼穿透了阻挡前路的一切，也仍旧看不到木叶。这让斑心生烦躁，但是他和水户毕竟有着多年的交情，他深吸一口气，试图让自己的情绪缓和下来：“水户，我已经……在忍耐了，你知道我非常期待那个孩子。”

　　水户皱起眉头，说道：“是的，可是作为领头人，你还要负责你身后的那些人。”

　　就在她话音刚落，他们所行走的山道上，忽然传来了一声巨响，水户下意识回头一看，却被斑拽着背后的衣服向后一拉，一枚巨石就这样砸在了水户原先站着的位置。

　　“是敌袭！”当水户提醒的时候，斑的身形已经化作一道眼前的残影，他先是跃上大石，然后同埋伏的人员战斗在了一起。

　　“水户，这里有我，先看看其他人。”斑提醒一句，他的身形就像闪电一样，那些埋伏的人对他的攻击几乎不能反抗，但是这场战斗的隐患在于，眼下斑是柱间的身份，他无法使出木遁，更不可能使用写轮眼。旋涡水户一瞬间理解了斑的意思，她跃过大石，同队员集合，熟知斑身份的人正指挥着其他人带着伤员先走一步。

　　“有两个人受伤的很厉害，”斑的部下同水户说道，“火影大人的能力不是问题，我们先带伤员离开吧。”

　　尽管不理解真相的人心中多少有些狐疑，但是还是在水户和斑部下强硬的态度下被带离了现场。一部分人的离开，使斑可以彻底舒展自己的拳脚，在一声变身术结束的“砰”声中，穿着火影羽织的斑出现在那些刺客的面前。而斑的部下则面色不变的在一旁为他掠阵。

　　“火影一早就知道你们的计划了。”斑扬声说道，经过一阵交锋之后，他的焦虑褪去少许，取而代之的是昂扬的斗志。这些刺客正好成了他发泄的对象，斑的动作在那些人的眼中根本没法预测，毕竟在足够强大的写轮眼使用者的面前，忍术竟然可以在复制下比他们提前使出。

　　斑的手上跟随着敌人快速结印，风遁卷起猛烈的狂风，狂风中夹杂着犀利的风刃，那些风刃所到之处，即使是山壁上都出现了深刻的痕迹。

　　“是风遁。”斑冷笑一声，他看着那些没有佩戴护额的人，“果然如我们所料。”

　　“什么？你究竟知道什么？”为首的人愤怒的说道，他甚至后退到自己的部下身后，那双眼睛在他周遭的人背后打量着。

　　“我怎么会把情报告诉你呢？天真的家伙。”斑冷酷的笑出了声，“要怪就怪你们的内部太好渗透了。”他说完，那双眼睛已经变成了万花筒写轮眼，黑色的火焰出现在他的手上，在他强大的查克拉下，对面的人几乎立刻变了颜色。

　　之后的战斗，更像是斑单方面的屠杀，因为心中的烦躁，他的手段比过去还要残酷一些。即使是大型忍术被使出，也仍旧被斑用双眼看破了缺点，他那双魔性的眼睛几乎成了所有人的噩梦。战斗也在斑摧枯拉朽的战斗方式下而告终，当尘埃落定之后，斑重新捡起了火影的斗笠，在喘息中等待着查克拉的恢复，因为太过于宣泄自己的情绪，他的查克拉也快到底。

　　“斑大人，先休息一会吧。”他的部下说道。

　　斑摇了摇头，说：“走路和水户他们会合吧。”

　　斑等人很快离开了现场，就在他离开前，斑若无其事地看了眼身后，然后不动声色的将斗笠按下，和部下头也不回的走了。

　　

　　经过这段插曲，斑的行程已经被耽搁了，原本在下一个城镇住宿，却不得不在太阳下山之后，住进了邻近的城镇。还好，之后也算是一路顺风，斑很快在补充马匹之后，带着部下朝木叶的方向一路狂奔。

　　在斑回到木叶的那段的路上，他的心都忍不住忐忑不安起来，他多么担心自己进屋之后，就只能迎接着已经出生的孩子。

　　水户算是很能理解他的心情，一路上也在安慰他不会如此。

　　在这样的心态逼迫下，斑终于在黄昏时分赶回了木叶，当看到自己的大门时，他心里甚至有些惶恐。

　　旋涡水户看不过眼，说道：“你一路都赶回来了，难道要在门口耽误时间吗？”她边说边直接将柱间模样的斑推进了院子里，然后替斑把门敲响，这个时候却没有人应门，斑在旋涡水户敲了三声之后失去了耐心，一脚踹开了正门。“碰”的一声响，让从门口经过的人都忍不住探入头来，看到却是“火影大人怒踹宇智波家大门”。斑气势如虹的冲了进去，倒是水户看着门外那些八卦的目光感到尴尬，连忙也跟了进去。

　　斑一路往后院奔，一路脱掉身上火影的那些衣服，此时似乎人都聚集在了后院，斑怒吼一声：“给我让开。”那些被他吓了一跳的仆从连忙让开一条道，斑手心都急出了汗，他根本想不到怎么事情就这么凑巧！

　　他来到长廊里，柱间的房门是打开的，千手香的声音显得沉稳而淡定：“用力！马上就要好了！”

　　玲子和蜜豆则守在门外，时刻准备递着紧要的东西。

　　而除了她们两人之外，同样守在门口的泉奈简直是让斑觉得刺眼，他直接走过去，将泉奈拉开。泉奈转头就要发火，却看到怒气更胜的斑，斑咬着牙说道：“泉奈，麻烦你了，现在我回来了，让一下吧。”

　　泉奈的气势被斑压过一头，只能忍气吞声退居其后，就在这个时候，斑听到辉夜的声音：“母亲，加油……”

　　他这个时候按捺不住想要进去，可是刚探进去半个身子，就听到千手香怒吼一声：“给我滚出去！感染了你负责吗？！……你也是，用力！”

　　斑只能再次退出来，站在被拉开口子的门旁等待着，接下来的每一个呼吸都让人觉得格外难熬。和当初柱间生辉夜的时候，情况完全不同，斑握紧了拳头。

　　现在柱间在生的孩子，是他的啊！

　　就在斑自己都觉得一切都太漫长的时候，一声孩子的啼哭让他腿都软了。他用手撑在门边，望着房间里的柱间，犹有余力的柱间虽然脸色苍白，可是意识十分清醒，千手香嚷着：“剪刀，热水……”顾不得冒犯斑的玲子和蜜豆两人已经推开斑，送了东西进去，她们剪脐带的剪脐带，给孩子擦身的人擦身，斑还打算进来，就被千手香一手血的推出来。

　　“你也不看看你多脏！”

　　斑只能站在门口眼巴巴地看着柱间，看到自己的孩子被包裹在襁褓里送到柱间的身旁，而柱间疲倦的抬起头，和他的目光对视了一刻。

　　此时的斑并不知道自己哭了出来，却让柱间心里叹了口气，他闭上眼睛，轻声说道：“我手没有什么力气。”

　　一旁紧张的要死的辉夜完全顾不上敌视斑，伸手就笨拙的抱过孩子。

　　“拿去给斑看看……”柱间又说了句，辉夜不情不愿的抱在门口，他还记得之前千手香说自己身上脏，就隔着一段距离看着被辉夜抱在怀里的孩子。

　　他有些紧张地说：“就……就叫晴树吧。”他担心柱间听不清，又提高了声音，“柱间，叫晴树可以吗？”

　　他视线中的柱间点了点头，斑松了一口气，他第一次用小心翼翼的口气同辉夜说道：“把孩子……抱回到他母亲身边吧。”

　　辉夜因为他的词拧了一下，低头看了一下怀中皱巴巴的孩子，他的心里此时矛盾的不行，他厌憎着斑，却没办法把这种情绪宣泄在一个孩子身上的想法。但是，斑的说法还是在他的心上刺了一下，从此以后，他就不再是母亲唯一的那个孩子。这个想法只是掠过一下，就让辉夜鼻子发酸，他跪坐在柱间的身边，柱间看了看他，忽然说道：“难为你了……”那声音轻的只有辉夜一个人听得到，辉夜抬起头，说不出话，他忍不住低下头在柱间的脸上亲吻了一下，说道：“母亲，我很好……我很开心……这句话就足够了。”

　　他的时间也就够说完这句，千手香很快驱赶起了房间里的人，只留下照顾柱间的蜜豆和刚刚出世的孩子。

　　柱间在这个时候闭上眼睛，上一次虽然命悬一线，但是他的心情却是无比的轻松，而这一次，哪怕称得上十分顺利，他也觉得心头就像拴着石块般的沉重。

　　他真的太累了。

　幕 一九三

　　虽然心中有些不甘，可辉夜还是在柱间疲惫的时候，守在那个被取名晴树的孩子身旁，也就眼见着一开始皱巴巴的孩子，皮肤渐渐长开，露出了秀气可爱的五官，就好像是刚开头的那个皮肤发红发皱的没毛猴子被人掉包了一样。

　　晴树大部分的时间都在睡觉，等他哭起来的时候，蜜豆就经验老到的摸摸小肚子和屁股，小孩子哭似乎也只是为两件事，要么饿了，要么拉了。

　　蜜豆看着辉夜守在一旁，还同他说话。

　　蜜豆说：“辉夜少爷在这里看着小孩子，是觉得好奇吗？”

　　辉夜点了点头，蜜豆又接着说：“辉夜少爷小时候也是这样子的呢。而且饭量特别大，总是能吃空存货，后来因为长的大，连辅食都比一般孩子吃得早。”

　　辉夜红着脸说：“还有这样子的事情吗？”逗得蜜豆笑起来，在蜜豆笑的空档，辉夜低头看着醒着的晴树，他正望着说话的两个人，眼睛黑黑的，皮肤又是宇智波家的白皙，模样真的十分可爱。

　　辉夜不知道孩子都是像晴树这样，还是各自有各自的脾气。晴树总是在睡觉，被母亲抱在怀里喂奶的时候吸着就睡着了，哪怕因为尿裤子而哭泣，可是在别人给他换上尿布之后，还没还完又睡了过去。这孩子，明明是足月里出来的，却像是还没在娘胎里睡够一样，逮着机会又可以睡过去。宇智波斑还担心这个孩子是不是有什么毛病，就把千手香请了过来。

　　千手香说：“真是大惊小怪，小孩子贪睡一点也是很正常的事情。”于是她转过头，又把斑给数落一番。

站在一旁的辉夜，在旁人看不到的角落里，露出了复杂的神情。看着家里的人无论对斑的态度如何，都围绕着这个孩子转悠，说心情不复杂是不可能的。只是，要是让他对着一个只有丁点大的孩子迁怒，又是他绝对做不出的事情，辉夜只能将这种矛盾埋在心底。

 

　　对于辉夜的情况，还稍有怨言的人是斑。因为柱间还没有出月子，依旧在后院休息，斑不得不扮成火影的样子去忙碌那些工作，加上正是秋天，这样的丰收时刻总是有大大小小的事务等着火影做下决定。斑完成任务之余，还要兼顾着柱间的工作，将它们誊抄回来交给柱间，每次回来的时候已经是披星戴月，那个时候的晴树已经在呼呼大睡，斑进来看的时候，连个翻身都欠奉。

　　斑眼里的晴树，恐怕就是个整日在睡觉的小孩子，胖乎乎、软绵绵，看到父亲的时候还在呼呼睡着。而就在斑试图靠戳戳晴树来刺激他一下的时候，守在孩子身边的人会适时的出声制止他这种幼稚的行为。

　　毕竟，这个时候的孩子实在脆弱的很，哪怕是轻轻触碰一下腮帮子，都能够让孩子包在嘴巴里的口水流个不停，看起来像个傻孩子。

　　日子就在熟悉这个小家伙的过程中缓缓度过，出了月之后，柱间也就重新披上了那件火影羽织，去完成自己的工作。

　　

　　斑卸下了柱间的担子，总算能够准时的在饭点的时候回到家里。

　　斑回到家里的时候，首先去看的就是晴树，推开那间平日晴树待着的婴孩房，这个孩子难得的醒着，正跟辉夜在一起玩耍。为了怕从外面带回太多的灰尘和血腥，辉夜回家还洗了个澡，此时他穿着柱间让裁缝给他新作的和服，陪着晴树玩耍。推门而入的斑看到的就是自己软趴趴的儿子正仰躺着挥舞着手脚，咿咿呀呀的不知道在说些什么，辉夜坐在旁边，一边看着卷轴，一边用脚夹着玩具的杆，在晴树眼前晃动的玩具吸引着这个孩子越发兴奋。

　　斑看的有些眼热，又不知道该说些什么，索性在孩子面前坐下来，看着晴树咿咿呀呀的玩闹。

　　辉夜瞥了他一眼之后，就当完全没看到这个人。

　　斑双手抱着胳膊，看着晴树，咧着嘴的孩子因为玩的太兴奋，口水从嘴角流了出来。

　　“口水都流到耳朵那里去了。”斑总算找到了自己发挥的机会，想要用手替晴树擦口水，结果辉夜甩过去一条沾满孩子口水的手帕，看得出来辉夜是想甩在斑的脸上的，只是斑伸手敏捷将手帕抓个正着。

　　“你的手脏死了，会让这么大的孩子生病的。”辉夜又看了一身尘埃的斑，补充道：“说错了，你光是坐在这里，就会让孩子生病。”

　　斑才不会跟一个少年计较那么多，他替晴树擦过口水之后，说道：“看来，你已经适应那里的任务了，泉奈也说你能力更上了一层楼，有没有兴趣在暗部再进一步。”

　　“你既然说出来了，就确信我有八成的可能会答应吧。”辉夜一点也不意外斑突然提出的事情，“更进一步没什么不好，不会出于逆反拒绝这个机会的。”

　　斑替晴树擦干净嘴边的口水，总算将孩子的吸引力带到了自己的身上，他想抱着晴树再看看，手都伸过去了，被辉夜打了回来。

　　“这个时候的小孩子可以很脆弱的。”辉夜眯起眼睛看着斑说道，“他们说，打个喷嚏如果不小心照料，都有可能会死掉……”

　　“确实是这样没有错。”斑只能遗憾的缩回手，他要说的话已经适时的说了，于是站起身来打算去洗个澡再来跟晴树玩：“我会给你预留下跟同僚告别的时间，暗部可是跟普通下忍的任务有很大的不同。”

　　辉夜望着这个男人走出房间，伸手捏了捏晴树的鼻子，晴树抱着他的手呀呀的不知道在讲什么，辉夜看着他，心思却挂在斑的身上。他刚才在假设中想要攻击那个家伙，但是很遗憾，斑的姿势让人没有下手的余地，然后又在刚才提出了一个他根本没办法拒绝的事情。

　　“喂，小家伙……”辉夜看着躺着的晴树，想要弄死这样的孩子，他至少有几百种的方法，“接下来，我可就没空看着你了。”

　　晴树根本没有理会辉夜的话，犹自玩闹着。

 

　　幕 一九四

　　他看到了那个美丽的女人。

　　高挑的身形，黑色的长发，穿着艳丽的和服，敞着的领口露出了精致的锁骨，而颈脖也因此显得修长优雅，即使是吉原里最冷傲的太夫也没有这样蛊惑人心的姿态。

　　他按捺不住自己的欲望抱住了那个女人，她尖叫了一声，是的……在她的腹部有象征孕期而隆起的腹部。

　　女子妊娠的样子长留在他的心头，他看到她绷紧了身体，长发紧贴着她的面颊，张开的双腿间散发着血腥的味道。这本该是男人会做噩梦时的场景，却让他有了性欲的感觉。

　　他始终无法忘怀那湿淋淋、像从水中打捞起的黑色长发，它们缠绕在他的心头，那因为紧张而流汗的手在疼痛中屈起了美丽的弧度，他无法克制的想象着被那双手狠狠刮过背脊的场景，他想跪伏在女人的身边，亲吻着她的手，哪怕指甲会割破他的舌尖也在所不惜。

　　泉奈在黑暗的世界中战栗着，感受着自己勃起的欲望，那欲望像是被地狱火烤熟的烙铁，在他的心脏上烙印下奴隶的痕迹。他早已身心都是囚奴，可是即便是低入尘埃之中，也没有办法获得些许的垂怜。

　　他从黑色的长发中窥见了那张魂牵梦萦的面孔，是他的继母，是他爱慕的人，也是被他兄长强取豪夺的人。

　　如果他也去追逐这个人，那么他和自己的兄长又有什么区别呢？

　　或许会被是所有的人唾弃吧，或许会被父亲、辉夜以及柱间唾弃吧。

　　泉奈不想承认此时此刻的自己理解了斑的感情，但是他也确实感受到了那股绝望、卑微的欲望。

　　他多么想要占有他，抑或者是她，他的梦中之人。

　　

　　泉奈喘息着从梦中惊醒过来，感受着自己胯下尴尬的欲望，他对此时自己的厌恶感几乎达到了顶点，可是即便如此，他也没有办法等待自己的欲望渐渐平息下来。

　　泉奈带着渴望和厌恶，将自己的手放在了胯下，他闭上眼睛，梦中的身躯好像又浮现到了眼前。

　　凌乱的衣衫，饱满的乳房，那双修长结实的腿，只是想着这些就让他的欲望变得更加火热。他喘息着，想象着自己的欲望埋入了这具身体里，他的腰被紧紧的夹着，只要他摆动起来，就能得到身下人的迎合，那温暖湿润的内部包裹着他，只要他狠狠的抽送，就能让身下人愉悦的尖叫；泉奈绷紧了自己的背脊，他的手指在顶端上套弄着，幻想中那紧绷屈伸的手指正在抓着自己的背，随着自己的每一次深入，指甲在身上留下长长的痕迹，他喜欢那轻微刺痛的感觉，让他觉得自己的性爱刺激又甜蜜；他的欲望在人的身体里长驱直入，一直抵入最深处，每当厮磨那一点时，他能感觉到身下人已经进入了失神的状态，他想将身下的人逼入极端，一次一次的操干着，让他尖叫的喊出自己的名字。

　　泉奈、泉奈。只是叫着他的名字。

　　下一刻，泉奈的欲望就喷溅在手上，男人白浊的精液让他的手十分黏腻。泉奈等待余韵渐渐退去，然后坐起身，用手帕擦拭着自己的欲望，就在欲望倾泻之后，他觉得空虚极了。在攀升到巅峰之后，他又迅速的跌回了人间之中，他所面对的现实，是他的枕畔无人，所能见到的也只有天边的孤月，所能相伴的也只有自己的影子。

　　他的枕边人早已经忍受不了他的三心二意而远走他乡，如今他所剩下的也只有孤独和守望。

　　更漏在此时清冷的滴着，没有尽头的声音让人觉得夜晚更加的凄清。

　　泉奈枕着枕头，忽然觉得格外讽刺，此时的他或许真的就是过去的斑，在夜中因为淫念而惊醒，做出手淫的丑态，百无聊赖的肖想着别人怀中的他。

　　只是如今的斑比他强一点点，甚至好意思用柱间丈夫的嘴脸来质问他。

　　泉奈甚至还记得，一个多月前柱间刚刚生产后，斑就来找他，旁敲侧击地问着事情。斑从来都知道如何避人耳目的询问他那见不得人的怀疑，甚至都来不及看仔细他的孩子，就在无人的房间里质问着他。

　　他还记得斑那天的神情，又在意却又强迫自己维持着冷静，好似若无其事的询问一般，那副模样也是可笑的很。

　　斑说道：“泉奈，这次麻烦你了，没想到你恰好就在家里。我一路都在往家里赶着，却还是晚了一步。”

　　他说道：“我上午就完成了任务，因为为期数天，下午就在家里休息……柱间身体不适，辉夜当然来找我问问情况，我怕他担心，就一直在现场看着柱间。毕竟辉夜只是一个孩子，还需要大人的支持，我作为兄长自然会照顾他的情绪。”他边说着，边留心着斑神情的变化，看着那双眼睛变得晦暗，看到他的神情变得紧绷。

　　曾经他是个不擅长察言观色的人，如今却也能够揣摩出自己的兄长是什么心思。

　　“毕竟是继母生子的事情，”他露出了嘲讽的笑容，“作为家中当时能主持大局的人，我也要坐镇防止有人走漏片言只字。如今，晴树生下来了，总要给他一个身份吧……”

　　他看到斑的脸色彻底改变，知道是自己戳中了斑的痛处。

　　斑和柱间的婚书，早从一开始就被柱间撕掉了，如今孩子能拿什么身份来面对世人？

　　斑说道：“这件事不需要你操心，我和柱间会想办法的。”

　　泉奈凉凉的说道：“是啊，希望如此，毕竟柱间总是不会希望亏待自己的孩子。”

　　他当时看到斑气急败坏的离开了，觉得无比可笑。

　　然而如今想来，即使是面对这样的嘲讽，可是只要能理所当然的同柱间在一起，似乎也没什么不能承受的。

　　

　　泉奈下意识的握紧了拳头，等待着自己的情绪渐渐平缓下来后，他看着已经凉了的床榻，已经无心睡眠。

　　匆匆起来洗漱一下，他换上了衣服，然后直接从窗户上到了屋檐，斑曾经教导过他，假如有过多的精力无法宣泄，作为忍者就索性好好磨练技艺。即便是已经和斑决裂，可这套说辞确实是至理名言。

　　也就在这时，泉奈看到不远处一道身影探出，他下意识追了上去，和那个不明身份的人在月夜下追逐起来。

　　他边追赶边留心着那个人的身形动作，少年模样的身材，和他近似的身法，还有那种被追逐的坦然态度。他正在追赶的人，身份似乎已经呼之欲出了。

　　他们来到了木叶的郊外，没有打招呼，先彼此用苦无交流了一番。铁器在月夜下交击的声音格外清脆，火花迸溅，泉奈无疑力量更强，到最后那个人已经跌坐在地上，喘着粗气扯掉了自己脸上的口罩。

　　“喂，要不要这么认真。”辉夜抱怨着，然后甩了甩自己麻木的手。

　　“没有人告诉你，忍者的世界没有放水两个字吗？”泉奈蹲下身看着他，然后说道：“怎么了，小小年纪也睡不着吗？”

　　“我要去暗部了。”辉夜看着泉奈抛出了这个重磅的消息，“听说暗部要严苛不少，于是有些睡不着。”

　　“你要去暗部。”泉奈一瞬间想到了能做出这个决定的人，“柱间不会同意他的，除非他……他趁柱间回到位置之前就已经办好了一切。”

　　辉夜耸了耸肩，说道：“无所谓，这件事情是秘密做的也好，是公开做的也好，反正我很喜欢这个安排。”

　　泉奈在这个时候才发现这个小鬼有些和以往有些不同，他知道辉夜换了个位置，也知道辉夜手上也有人命，他所想象不到的只是辉夜变得这么快。

　　“辉夜，你要考虑一下柱间的感受……”泉奈劝说道。

　　“如果是暗部的话，只要不刻意去查名单，他什么都不会知道的。”辉夜露出了笑容，他用苦无指着泉奈说道：“我跟你讲了，你可不要泄露秘密，我可是很信任你的，泉奈兄长。”

　　泉奈看着辉夜那张笑脸，这个时候一瞬间明白，为什么辉夜会这么坦白，如果他是直接在暗部的任务中看到辉夜，那么那时候曝光的辉夜很快就会被他拽到柱间的面前。

　　而现在辉夜选择把一切都摊开在他的面前，他在此时已经没有了选择。

　　“……好的，我知道了。我不会告诉柱间的。”泉奈沉默之后，也只能选择这个回答。

　　“我就知道泉奈兄长对我很好，水峪哥哥放弃你是他的遗憾吧。”辉夜冷不丁的说道，他看着泉奈，然后泉奈忍不住别过他的目光。

　　“这种事情是没办法强求的。”泉奈说道，他因为心中那样私密的不伦爱恋而放弃了自己的婚姻，而如今被柱间的儿子这样说着，一瞬间他觉得有些羞愧，而辉夜则面色不变，拍着他的肩膀说道：“好了，那就不谈这个了。距离天亮还有一阵子呢，我们不如好好切磋一下吧。”

　　“……好吧，也只能这样了。”泉奈无奈地答应了辉夜。

　　辉夜露出了笑容，手拿着武器，二话不说的就朝泉奈攻击过去。

　　

　　幕 一九五

　　秋天的时候，是柿子成熟的时候，这个时节柿饼就成了大家桌上的点心，而在宇智波家里，柿子熬煮的甜粥也成了不错的菜式，至少最近的柱间很喜欢吃。

　　因为乳母还没物色到合适的人选，柱间只能勉为其难的继续哺乳。为了方便给晴树哺乳，总是会变成女人的模样，因为斑喜欢他这个模样，就偷偷让玲子拿着柱间的尺寸去定了许多和服填入柱间的抽屉里，最后那些衣服都被蜜豆穿在了柱间的身上。

　　柱间身上现在穿的这件就是时下的款式，搭配了秋天的枫叶，那样高挑丰满的身形即使是怎样穿，都能让人觉得十分魅惑，尤其长发总是披散在脸颊边，使得另外一边的侧脸凌厉又俊美，男性的美感与女性的美感得到了奇异的综合。此时的柱间，正抱着晴树哺乳，出生时像只皱巴巴的猴崽子的晴树，现在整个人都抽长了，但是毕竟才只有两个月不大，身体还是格外的脆弱，每次斑从柱间的怀里接过他时，都是格外的小心翼翼。

　　柱间看他战战兢兢的样子，难得开口说道：“你这样抱着他，他会更不舒服的。”

　　就像是为了呼应柱间所说的话，晴树已经捧场的瘪起嘴巴，眼看着就要哭出来。

　　“这……这要怎么办？”斑有些慌乱地问着柱间，他看着晴树就像是看着一捆即将爆炸的爆炸符，柱间实在看不过眼，就拉着他的手纠正起了斑的动作，让孩子躺在斑的臂弯里，后臀则让斑用手稳稳的托住。当维持这样的姿势时，柱间推着斑的手，让他轻微的摇晃，不一会儿原本大张着嘴要哭的晴树已经砸吧了一下嘴，闭上了眼睛。

　　斑维持着僵硬的动作，看着低下头的柱间，柱间平日里对待晴树的态度并不热情，但是此时在他这个角度看来，似乎透着十足的温情，斑情不自禁在柱间的额头上吻了一下。柱间感觉到额头被人触碰，下意识将身体后仰，看着做出这样举动的斑。

　　“不要做这样无聊的举动，你差点挤到他。”柱间冷淡的说道。

　　“我有看好距离，不会挤到他的，”斑柔声说道，“晴树什么都不会知道。”

　　就在这个时候，斑感觉到晴树正用手抓着自己的衣服，低头一看，发现晴树在自己的怀里想要调整一下睡姿，斑只好不在多说什么，轻轻摇晃自己的胳膊，让晴树快点在自己的怀中入睡。

　　为了迁就这个孩子，柱间和斑都没有再说话，直到斑都觉得自己胳膊有些酸了，而晴树已经睡熟，这才让孩子睡进了小小的摇篮里。他的衣服上还有着晴树身上淡淡的乳臭味，斑最后脱下外衣，看着柱间说道：“我留在这里照顾夜里醒来的晴树吧。”

　　柱间想到他这几日都试图要挽回点在晴树心目中的印象，还是点了点头，两个人各自洗漱，也就吹了灯在房间里睡下。

　　斑和柱间的床是并肩铺好的，熄了灯之后，房间内陷入了安静的气氛之中，唯一的声响还是晴树无意识的吧唧嘴。

　　斑没有忍住唇边的笑意，他偏过身看着睡在自己一旁的柱间，而柱间也觉察到他的目光。即使不情愿，这房间的氛围也变得越发暧昧。斑看着柱间落在枕边的发，伸手掬起倾身去嗅，柱间没法将他视若无物，索性转头过来看着他。

　　斑低头去亲吻柱间，吮吻着他的嘴唇，将自己的舌头顶入柱间的口中，他感觉到柱间的手推拒着自己，但是迫于晴树正在睡着，柱间没有推开斑，而是让斑厚着脸皮侵入到了自己的被子中。斑伸手揽着柱间，亲吻着他的颈项，吮吻着女性的乳肉，牙齿啃咬着那从衣服中漏出的乳尖。那像小樱桃一样的果实在斑的口中被采摘，斑用舌尖顶弄着柱间的乳道，那敏感的小孔让柱间忍不住并起了两腿，即使是他心中万分不愿，身体还是被斑掀起了一阵欲望的狂澜。

　　斑伸手抚弄着柱间的胸部，那饱满的乳肉根本一手无法包覆，斑两手搓揉着那里，感觉到柱间的身体在自己的怀中软成了一团。因为哺乳期的敏感，那里似乎也成了柱间的性感带，只要稍加挑逗就软下了身子。

　　斑将柱间的双腿嵌入到自己的两腿之间，他火热的性器顶在了柱间的臀部，隔着布料磨蹭着柱间的股缝。那挺翘的后臀只是挺腰向前顶着，就能让斑觉得快感频频。等感觉到柱间软下身后，他便一手抚弄着柱间的胸口，一边用手抠弄着柱间的花蒂，那细小的敏感点被斑反复摩擦着，柱间被困在他的怀抱中，只能压抑的喘息呻吟，生怕漏出了一点风声惊扰了孩子。


	8. Chapter 8

　　柱间的双腿紧绷着，哪怕用意识去抵抗，可是双腿中泛滥的情潮根本无法压抑。因为生育，他的性欲似乎比以往还要高涨些，这个时候即便是在斑的手里淅淅沥沥的滴着淫靡的花液，也成了一件可以接受的事情。他绷紧了身体，汗水几乎浸透了身体，斑火热的欲望在柱间的臀间摩擦着，却始终没有进入，那已经有了形状的事物不断的划过柱间敏感的阴唇，或者几乎要插入花穴的入口，柱间能够清晰地感觉到那火热的性器，这让他体内的淫液又泛滥了一波，最后浇淋在斑的欲望上。

　　斑感觉到性器被淫水淋的湿透，可是考虑到千手香对他的叮嘱，此时不得不按捺自己的欲望，只是低头嗅着柱间的气息，在他的颈项间低喘着。

　　想要借着摩擦腿间射出，几乎是一件困难的事情，斑的性器一直硬在柱间的两腿之间，那火热的存在感不断摩擦着柱间，几乎要将柱间的私处磨破皮。可是与此同时，斑也没有忘记挑逗着柱间敏感的所在，私处微微的刺痛和几乎没有停止的快感让柱间的花穴始终泛滥着。柱间在这样的挑逗下，身体敏感到了极点，哪怕是斑的呼吸吹拂在颈脖边，都能让他一阵战栗。

　　就在斑的一声压抑呻吟中，黏稠的浊物射在了柱间的双腿之间。斑抱着柱间喘息着，而柱间此时都要困倦的睡过去，腿间的黏腻也实在是让他感觉到难受。

　　就当两个人都要以这样狼狈的模样睡过去时，晴树忽然哭了起来，斑靠着毅力睁开了眼睛，想要抱晴树之前，忽然想起自己的手上还有东西，连忙擦拭着自己的手，之后才轻轻的托起哭起来的晴树。张着嘴的婴孩哭得十分委屈，斑先是摸了摸他的裤裆下，发现并没有尿湿的痕迹，只能嘀咕一声，将孩子抱到柱间的面前。柱间的身上，乳香和汗的味道混合在了一起，他疲倦的睁开眼，强行撑起身体，靠在软垫上。斑将孩子递过去，柱间这才伸手托住孩子，让晴树含住自己的乳头。当斑看着晴树鼓着腮帮子的时候，他鬼使神差凑到了柱间的另外一边，一边用手稳住了孩子，一边张嘴吮着柱间的另一边乳头。

　　柱间的身体猛地绷紧，他睁开眼瞪着斑，手却因为身体的敏感而抖了起来，这个时候斑的手已经托着了晴树。

　　晴树似乎是很饿，张口一直吮吸着，而斑也没有停下，他先是舔着柱间的乳道，然后努力吮吸着。

　　淡淡的乳汁最后终于被斑吮吸出来，柱间的身体打了个激灵，那原本以为早已经停止骚动的内里又泛滥了起来。斑舔着柱间的乳头，然后松开口，看着孩子继续在柱间的怀抱里获得满足。等晴树主动偏过头吐出柱间的乳头时，斑才将孩子抱了回去，他看着柱间，然后掀开被子架起柱间的双足，埋首在柱间的双腿间。

　　泛滥的花穴汩汩地流着花液，斑张口吮吸着那里，最后将一股热液送入了柱间的身体里。柱间恼怒的压低声音问：“这是什么东西？”

　　“你的乳汁……”斑的声音闷闷的传来，然后他灵活的舌头就戳刺到柱间的深处。

　　即使柱间内心万分恼火，也骂不出任何一个字，破碎的声音从他口中传出，那敞开的领口都没有余力拢好，只能裸露着自己丰满的乳肉。他的身体因为刺激而颤抖着，那双乳便开始跟着轻颤。

　　斑极尽自己所能的挑逗着柱间的花穴，那滑腻的肉壁被他的舌尖反复扫过，粗糙的舌苔刮在嫩肉上，柱间只能绷紧双足，那泛滥的花液随着他的收缩而被挤出，最后流淌在床铺上。斑又舔吮着柱间花蒂，当那小小的敏感点被他用牙齿轻咬的时候，柱间咬着自己的手背，压抑的尖叫出声。阴精直接从柱间的身体里喷溅出来，最后打在斑的脸上，斑舔吮着柱间的两腿之间，那滑腻的舌头舔去了柱间自己的东西，到此柱间整个人都已经手脚发软。只能任由斑用毛巾将自己身上的汗水和脏污擦拭干净，可是即便如此身上还是十分黏腻，于是斑又悄悄地溜出门，替柱间打了水来擦拭着身体。

　　柱间睡进了斑的杯子里，而那床满是两个人事后味道的床铺则被丢在了一旁。

　　为了明天的工作，柱间只能恼恨地瞪了斑，然后困倦的阖上眼。他身旁的斑搂着他的身体，满意入睡。

　　

　　晴树吃饱了肚子一觉睡到天光，而斑醒来的时候，柱间已经恢复到男人的模样，穿好了火影的羽织。

　　斑也只能紧跟着柱间的脚步，快速的洗漱穿好衣服，最后和柱间一同坐入席中吃早膳。因为泉奈和辉夜都各自有任务，斑和柱间两个人难得的有了二人空间。

　　柱间吃着东西时，斑就望着他，好像重点不是眼前的早膳，而是坐在他对面的柱间，柱间最后忍无可忍开了口。

　　“斑，你想看到什么时候？”

　　“如果可以的话，就一直看着。”斑用登徒子一样的话语答复了。

　　柱间索性不去理他，可是斑的目光炯炯，柱间干脆看着他，说道：“昨天晚上的事情不准有第二次了。”

　　斑看着他，有点惊讶柱间直接将事情在白天摊开来跟他说，柱间继续说道：“如果有孩子在，就不允许那种事情。”

　　“所以说……”斑直接想到了另外一件事，“如果孩子在别的房间，就是可以的……”

　　柱间看着斑，对他能这么快反应这件事一时有些无言以对。但是话已经说道这个份上，他大方承认：“是的，你的理解没有错。”柱间在这时放下筷子，“毕竟我也要承认，自己有欲望，找你的话总比外面要方便点。”

　　斑看着柱间，认真说道：“是啊，他们只会是死人，柱间。但是，你这么说……我也很高兴。”

　　话题到此为止，柱间放下筷子，而斑则看着柱间的背影，不知不觉捏碎了手里的筷子。他怎么也想不到，自己会从柱间的口中听到这样的话，更想不到的是，自己竟然能够这么冷静的回复。

　　人的适应性就是这么可悲又可怜。

　　  
　　幕 一九六

　　到了深秋的时节，明明该是可以略微放松的时候，宅子里的大人物却都忙碌了起来。

　　辉夜忙于新的任务，泉奈和斑也有自己的工作，柱间则因为找到了合适的奶妈，也可以跟着投入到工作之中。于是，蜜豆和玲子都发现，这间宅子里的主人，竟然只剩下还在襁褓里的晴树，因为有了新的奶妈，她们的工作也减轻了许多。整日下来，玲子只需要算好家里的支出收入，蜜豆打理好后院，那些仆役们则把房间打扫好，这样也就忙完了。

　　连玲子都不得不承认，自己都在过于悠闲的工作里闲散下来，以至于得思考是不是该裁减一下人员来提高每个人的工作量。

一天这么消磨过去，等主人家回来的时候，整间宅子才热闹了起来。柱间先到的家，因为批阅公文太多，精神上不免有些疲惫，便先回屋子里休息。等斑回到家，还没来得及问柱间回来没，就听到前厅传来了小孩子的哭闹声。

斑走过去问道：“小少爷这是怎么回事？”

乳母多少有些不好意思，她本来就是来带孩子的，但是晴树因为吃柱间的奶水吃惯了，这几天都跟她闹着别扭，平时哭一会就好，只是没想到被斑逮个正着。

她只能道：“这是小少爷还记着母亲的奶水味，吃不惯我的。”

斑一听到这里，就有些心疼晴树，毕竟柱间这些天对晴树的态度他也看在眼里。说不上不关心，只是和曾经辉夜比起来，是天差地别。

他说道：“把小少爷给我，我抱着他去找柱间。”他接过晴树，轻轻拍着背，亲昵的哄着孩子。说起来也奇怪，晴树原本还在哭闹着，等斑哄了两下，总算好了许多。斑抱着晴树向着柱间的房间而去，等到了门口，才敲了敲门。

柱间在屋子里懒洋洋地说了进来，斑这才抱着晴树走进去。

“晴树吃不惯乳母的奶水，总是哭着也不好……”斑进门就对柱间说道，柱间看着晴树脸上的泪痕，他精神实在是说不上好，犹豫了一下，最终还是点头。

　　等喂过晴树，喊了蜜豆她们将人抱走，斑还留在柱间的屋子里。柱间看着他，问道：“还有什么事情吗？”

　　“最近收到的消息，水峪的情况不算稳定。”

　　“你哪里来的消息，为什么不在白天的时候，通过暗部交给我，而是私下跟我说呢？”柱间看了斑一眼，认真的问道，“水峪不太稳定这件事，根本不是小事。”

　　“那样的话，水户也会知道这件事情。因为水峪离开木叶的这件事，水户的状态并不算好，他是个沉稳干练的女人，但是现在却时不时离开我们的视线……她能够回避暗部的跟踪，肯定意味着，暗部里有支持她的人。”斑认真的说道，“如果这件事情，她得知了，那么很有可能她会跑到雷之国去找水峪。”

　　“斑，你有证据吗？”柱间下意识扶着额头，他最忧心的事情莫过于木叶之内大家各自猜忌，这往后的路还很漫长，他们这样猜忌着，可是走不远的。

　　“我没有证据，我的证据，就是水户时不时就会失踪，同样也不告诉我们去了哪里。”斑回答道。

　　“你这样没有依据去猜忌水户好吗？”柱间看着他，认真说道：“木叶靠这样，是走不远的！”

　　“其他人我说不准，但是宇智波只要有我在一日，我就是支持你的。”

　　“斑，不要为我，你的眼里有没有木叶的存在。”柱间瞪大了眼睛看向他。

　　“这对我来说，并没有什么分别，你就是木叶。”斑回答道，“与其质问我这点，你还是考虑水峪的问题吧。”

　　柱间看着斑，最后无可奈何的说道：“水峪的问题，我自然会考虑的。我会亲自前往雷之国的。”

　　“什么？！”斑看着柱间，有点不可置信，“这件事是暗部的事情，我会寻找适当的人选前往的。”

　　“除了我之外，还有其他更适合的人选吗？”柱间说道，“以我的能力想要压制水峪不是件特别困难的事情，更何况……如果出了意外，我的身份亲自去道歉，更能显得有诚意。”

　　“那我跟你一起去！”

　　“你要留在我的位置上，以防大家发现这件事情！斑，这件事情是你告诉我要保密的。”

　　“……。”斑一时语塞，他看着柱间说道，“那你至少要带足够强力的助手和部下……”

　　“这个我心里已经有人选了。”柱间说道。

　　“是谁？”斑皱起眉头，可是柱间却直接换了个话题，说道：“我觉得胸口有些闷。”

　　斑瞪着他，柱间口气转的这么生硬，摆明了是不想告诉他自己决定了什么人选。他心中不满，可是只能顺着柱间的话，按捺着说道：“怎么了？”

　　“今天乳母先喂了晴树，这里有点发涨。”柱间说道。

　　自从那天柱间同斑讲了那样的话后，对他们之间的性事确实开放了不少，想来是因为之前孕期积压了太多，哺乳期的身体又十分敏感，需要发泄那些过剩的欲火。于是三不五时里，他们就会在房间里亲热。柱间现在跟他说这样的话，斑也明了意思，他心里明白柱间有转移他注意力的意思，但是仍旧不免乖乖上钩。。

　　想到行房事是柱间为了转移他注意，斑的动作不免有了几分粗暴，他撕扯开柱间的衣服，然后啃咬着柱间从衣领中蹦出的双乳，饱满滑腻的胸脯在斑的面前抖动着。柱间说自己胸口涨的难受，斑便用舌头舔弄着乳道，一边大力揉捏着柔软的乳肉，尽力在上面吮吸着。因为哺乳格外敏感的所在传来一阵阵的激爽，柱间后仰了身体，将自己的双乳挺的更高直送入斑的口中，斑大口吮吸着，不时用牙齿啃咬着，那乳道平日被晴树稍微吮吸着，也就流了出来，现在被斑这样蹂躏，淡淡的乳汁便被大力挤出，被斑贪婪的咽了下去。另外一边只是被揉弄着的地方，也流淌出一道淡淡的乳汁，顺着柱间的胸部弧度流淌下来，在被斑揉弄的过程中，又被涂抹在乳肉上。

　　柱间在斑的身下呻吟着，身上的汗水同乳汁混合在了一起，成了一股诱人的乳臭，斑嗅着透着甜香的气味，顺势亲吻着柱间平坦的小腹。柱间的双腿大张着，又被斑打得大开，斑看着闭上眼睛，额头见汗的柱间，用手指探着柱间的花穴。

　　然后说道：“柱间，你究竟打算带哪个人去？”

　　柱间呻吟着说：“不、不知道……稳重……有能力……”他断断续续的回答着，感觉到插入花穴中的手用力一抠，柱间尖叫一声，想要并拢自己的腿，却因为阻力而没办法，只能扭着后臀，就像是要把手指迎入更深处。

　　斑感受着湿热的内壁，性器已经硬的发疼，他因为柱间的隐瞒哼一声，挺腰就干进了柱间的身体里。和过去比起来，要粗暴不少，斑蛮进蛮出一阵，已经把柱间肏得说不出话，抖着双峰，就像是惑人的妖精。斑知道套不出什么，便是一通猛干，两个人的呻吟粗喘混在了一起……

　　

　　幕 一九七

　　斑对于柱间会带谁去雷之国这件事耿耿于怀，可是那天房事过后，柱间转个身就睡着了，等到第二天醒来的时候，柱间没有再提起这件事，就算是已经揭过。

　　因为水峪的事情不容耽搁，柱间将一些事情归纳后做个处理，就过渡给了斑，安排了扉间帮忙给斑打掩护，这就直接去执行任务了。而斑在这个时候，才开始排查起足够资格陪柱间去雷之国的人。

　　与水户关系不错的千手一族的上忍自然不可能，最得力的扉间要留在木叶处理事务，日向一族和那些其他姓氏的忍者可能性最大，斑按照线索挨个排查，剔除掉那些执行任务的人，确认在木叶的留守人员，最后查来查去，总算让他知道柱间究竟带谁前去雷之国。柱间真正带走的那个人正是自从闹翻后，便跟斑只有公事交集的泉奈。因为不认为柱间会在自己的眼皮底子下找人，斑在这件事上浪费了不少时间，等排查出结果，已经悔之晚矣。

　　斑和泉奈两人不合，而排出泉奈和水峪的关系外，的确是个合适的人选。

　　斑因为自己的意识陷入盲区而懊恼不已，可是想要追上去已经没有可能，扉间绝对不会放他追过去，除非……到时候真的出了意外，他以公务的关系赶过去才名正言顺。

　　

　　就在斑忙碌于公事和排查人选的时候，柱间已经和有些意外的泉奈朝着雷之国而去，本来三天的路程因为他们日夜兼程而被缩减到了一天半。

　　但是来到城池边的两个人，风尘仆仆、灰头土面，柱间想要去找水峪，也要把自己打理的整理点，于是就带上伪装后的泉奈一起寻找了一间旅店住下。

　　为了不惹人怀疑，柱间和泉奈选了同一间屋子，两个人沐浴之后，直接盘腿坐在房间里讨论相关的事宜。

　　泉奈在路上就询问过柱间为什么要带上和水峪情势最紧张的自己，万一真的刺激到水峪，此行就是得不偿失。

　　柱间的思路倒是很简单，毕竟除了能力出众之外，和水峪十年相处屋檐下的泉奈应当是除了水户最了解水峪的人，而不想刺激到水峪，只要泉奈注意隐藏行踪就可以了。

　　柱间给自己和泉奈倒了杯茶，摸着下巴看着地图说道：“我们现在要联系的，就是派遣到这里的暗部，让他告知我们水峪最近的情况，然后我们两个查看他的情况，实在不行，我会出面和他谈谈。”

　　“这件事，其实派斑过来解决也可以，他是村子里力量最接近你的人，如果他出马，这件事情也能顺利解决。”泉奈看着柱间说道，“而你最近才生育过，有什么差池，就不是一件简单的事情了。”

　　柱间双手撑在膝头，认真看着泉奈说道：“这件事，作为火影，我就有很大的责任。毕竟，答应这件事情的人是我，让水峪来到这里的人也是我，那么如果出了事，该为这件事情负责的人也是我。”

　　“这件事情……”泉奈皱起眉头，说道：“真正的过错在我，该为这件事情负责的人也是我，这件事情交给我吧。”

　　柱间摇了摇头，说道：“泉奈，水峪不会答应见你的。”

　　“你说的也有道理……我对水峪太凉薄了……”泉奈苦笑一声，他还想再说些什么，柱间却说道：“好了，检讨大会就到此结束，我们先休息一下恢复精力吧，还有事情等待我们去办呢。”

　　柱间说罢，就催促泉奈休息，此时已经是下午的时候，他们吃了饭，好好休息到夜晚，到时候就是忍者活动的时候。

　　

　　木叶在雷之国所埋伏的暗部，是经过斑精心挑选的人员，没有家室，是曾经木叶在战乱时期收养的难民孩子，经过训练之后，成了一名出类拔萃的暗部人员。

　　他本人战斗力一般，只有瞬身的技术是得了扉间真传，柱间联系到他之后，这个年轻人很快就告知了他所知道的一切。

　　考虑到木叶与雷忍村签署的条约，哪怕是准备暗部潜伏在这里，也不能引起太大的动静，这个年轻人只需要暗中观察着水峪的动向，除此之外后，不需要和雷忍以及目标有过多的接触。因此，所有的观察都是从这个基础上而得。年轻人所做的事情，就是作为外乡人融入到毗邻雷忍村的城镇。作为偏向战斗的忍村，雷忍村之内大多的用品都是从毗邻的城镇而来，通过忍村统一采买，而分发给村内的众人。

　　他经过一段时间的勤勉努力，总算取得了大家的信任，得以送货出入于雷忍村之内，也就接触到了作为人柱力来到雷忍村的水峪。

　　水峪的生活，称不上坏，作为尊崇强者的雷忍村，当水峪来到的时候，少不了通过应对战斗、挑战来取得众人对自己的认同。凭借水峪的能力，在雷忍村也足够被称之为一位强者，在日常生活中没有人会试着去得罪水峪，就在几次没有眼力的刁难里，寻衅的人被水峪狠狠教训了一顿。在这个时候，雷影艾的态度就有些暧昧，他没有处罚水峪，而是将他的住所迁到了偏僻的地方作为惩罚。这点无关痛痒的处罚，水峪自然不会在乎。

　　日子就这样一天一天的过去，年轻人之所以会通知村内，也就在于，他上一次的采买中，见到了脸色很差的水峪，他有些不放心的同水峪闲聊了几句，为了避免怀疑，都是些家常话，但是让他觉得担心的是，水峪的回答有些混乱。人柱力对尾兽的约束同自己的身体状况有直接的联系，他这才连忙同木叶联系，将水峪的消息传了出来。

　　“唔，你有去查看一下水峪的状况吗？”柱间询问道。

　　“因为当初要求我不要同目标直接接触，所以我都是夜晚的时候悄悄潜入雷隐村内。”年轻人看着柱间回答道，“水峪的屋子很偏僻，这很方便我侦查，我后来查看的结果是……水峪似乎同雷隐村部分人关系密切。”说完，他就朝柱间递过去一卷卷轴，卷轴展开来，就是那些人的情报，只是由于年轻人的画工略差，柱间始终没有办法从里面辨别出熟悉的人。

　　“这就有些困难了……”泉奈嘀咕了一声，年轻人的脸也跟着红了。

　　柱间咳嗽一声，冲着年轻人笑了声：“没事没事，反正我和他都会亲赴现场跟踪的。”

　　柱间知道时间宝贵，又跟年轻人确认了一下雷隐村的基本岗哨安排，和平时的路线，就和泉奈对着地图制定路线，经过了半个时辰的策划，柱间在年轻人之类补充了一点战斗需要的东西之后，就打算跟泉奈出发了。

　　“这件事可大可小，这几天有我们，你在外围留意一下风春草动。”柱间叮嘱了一番，就和泉奈趁着夜色离开，等他们赶到雷隐村外围的时候，天已经蒙蒙亮，这个时候正是雷隐村岗哨换防的时候，如果不想被两拨人同时发现，柱间他们最好按兵不动。为了打发时间，柱间和泉奈只能轻手轻脚的在附近选择了一个暂时的落脚点，借由着林中的树木远眺雷隐村。

　　这座村落柱间从前并没有来过，毕竟那时候他和斑等人的屁股后头追着一群想要尾兽的人，他们做的事情就把腿狂奔。视线中的雷音村十分朴素，不知道还以为来到了土隐村，全部都是石头做成的房子，似乎只维持着人所需要的基本住宿条件。目光所见最高的地区，无疑就是给雷隐办公的地方，柱间的脑海里浮现出属于艾的那张黑脸，这个男人可是相当精明的。

　　泉奈看着似乎在想事情的柱间，心中有难以压抑的欢喜，他不能将这个感情外漏出来，便只能尽量同柱间分担肩头的担子，他说道：“假如发生了冲突，让我应付他们，你的木遁不能暴露。”

　　柱间失笑道：“这事情还没做，就先不要想失败怎么样。”

　　泉奈脸一红，说道：“对不起……”

　　柱间无奈道：“都多大的人了，你怎么还是这样腼腆……”

　　泉奈答不上，他不能跟柱间说，自己在外只会是个很冷酷的宇智波，更不能说自己只是因为爱着柱间才会是这个模样。

　　所以，他也只能冲着柱间笑一笑，转移了话题，说道：“我们今天不是来执行任务的吗？”

　　就在不远处，雷隐村的换防已经完毕，最开始的时候，岗哨人员总是最认真的，他们所要等待的是他们精神在平静之后的懈怠，等到那个时候，就是他们穿越岗哨前往水峪那里的时候了。

　　时间慢慢流逝，泉奈听到身边的柱间突然说道：“泉奈，可以了。”

　　他精神一凛，已经跟随在柱间身后冲了过去。

　　

　　幕 一九八

　　他们很快穿越过了岗哨，柱间最好的方法是暗部根据的资料，来找到一名雷隐村的人来替换身份，而泉奈则在附近替他支援。这件事情到此都十分顺利，柱间在雷隐村边缘，找到了一个暗部熟悉的面孔。将人吸引到暗处，然后打晕藏匿起来，后续的事情由泉奈负责。柱间按照地图指示的那样，来到了水峪住宅的附近，并没有直接的靠近那里，而是潜伏在附近观察着动向。

　　因为清晨的时候，大部分忍者都会在这个时候起身进行修行，而水峪也不例外。

　　没过多久，柱间就潜伏在暗处，看到了水峪那张久违的面孔。

　　他还记得，水峪离开村子里，那一副讥讽的脸孔，水峪将泉奈留给他的房屋推倒后，出了一口恶气的他，后来的言语只是针对木叶的决定。

　　“作为控制不了尾兽的人柱力，大概也就只有拿来换去金钱和和平的用处了吧。”当着所有人的面这样嘲讽的说着，而在这时，比起水峪，众人更多的会在意同行的旋涡水户会怎么想。

　　作为九尾的人柱力，如果水户暴走，那么所造成的破坏将是数倍于其他尾兽。

　　旋涡水户始终还是站在了漩涡一族的角度，为此她承担了将旋涡水峪送到了雷之国的任务。

　　如今的旋涡水峪，尽管如暗部所说的让人需要担心，但是脸色至少比刚离开村子是要好上不少。

　　就在柱间继续观察水峪的空档，几个男孩子陆陆续续来到了水峪的家里，水峪并没有觉察到潜伏的柱间，他靠在门框上看着那些小鬼，说道：“你们开始训练吧，你们这些小鬼，查克拉的量还差得远了……”

　　显然，他是在给雷隐村培养着下一代的人柱力，毕竟当他死了之后，尾兽就彻底归为雷隐村所有。

　　一上午的时间飞快过去，那些雷隐村的孩子们相继拿出便当，他们看起来已经习惯这样的生活，而旋涡水峪则只是站在门的位置喝着壶里的酒。

　　“喂，不要整天喝酒！你也要吃点东西吧！”他的一个学生朝旋涡水峪喊了一声。

　　水峪瞥了他一眼，冷淡地说道：“吵死了，不知道对老师要尊重点吗？吃完就赶紧休息，然后练习！”说完这些话的水峪转身回到了房间里，而门外的孩子们则嘀嘀咕咕的聊起天来。

　　凭借着木遁，柱间倒是通过植物的传声将他们的碎碎念听的一清二楚，无非是各自说着水峪那些怪癖和不良嗜好，就像是个完全放弃的人。

　　“这么辛苦的训练，到底有什么意义？”其中的一个人小声说道。

　　“大概是有很大的用处吧，艾叔叔是这么说的。”也有人将信将疑的说。

　　柱间收集到这些，使用木遁分身监视着这里，而自己则前往跟泉奈会合。

　　水峪所居住的地方，毗邻着山林，想要是雷隐村对尾兽暴走时的一个预防机制，当尾兽暴走后，山林至少会让尾兽优先考虑逃走，而不是在村子里大闹一场。柱间在树上跃过，最后找到了正看守雷忍的泉奈。泉奈看到柱间，双眼一亮，说道：“没有什么特殊情况吧。”

　　柱间看了他一眼，开玩笑道：“我怎么觉得，你像是盼着能出点事。”

“别开我玩笑了，我这可是关心你。”泉奈无奈笑了笑，柱间点了点头，道：“我知道，所以也开开你的玩笑。”

“你还能开玩笑，那就说明事情不太坏。”泉奈说道。

柱间闻言收敛了点笑意，说道：“事实上，情况不怎么好。”

泉奈的神情一凛，柱间说道：“水峪的情况，与其说是情况不稳定，不如说是身体无法支撑。”柱间说道这里，忍不住停顿了一下，愧疚正从心里涌了出来，如果不是木叶的决定，或许水峪也不至于此，他如今身体因为糟糕的作息而变差，相对的查克拉也会受到影响，这很有可能是主要原因。

　　“他被人下毒了？”泉奈下意识反应。

　　柱间摇了摇头，看着泉奈目光有些复杂，说道：“不清楚，或许该跟他谈一谈。”

　　柱间的眉头却还是拧着的，因为这件事当然就没有这样简单，水峪活着的这件事，同雷隐村的目的是相反的。无论木叶此时此刻做出怎样的挽回，从出木叶的那一刻，水峪的早夭就是无可避免。

　　说到底，他带着泉奈两个人来到这里，不过是为了求个心安。

　　

　　柱间这几日都在伪装着那个被自己取代的男人生活着，暗部所选择的对象有他的优势，为人孤僻少言，容貌平庸，工作能力也不算出众，这样的人被取而代之，能发现的人少之又少。

　　每日这样，除了水峪的脸色难看之外，倒也没有什么特殊情况。柱间能做的也只是让人给村子里去了一封信，让旋涡水户过来看看她的弟弟，如果能够规劝几句，或许能够让现在自暴自弃的水峪感觉好一些。而柱间和泉奈算是白跑一趟，不过没有事情就是最好的事情。

　　抱着这样的想法，柱间收拾好了行囊，可就在一个雷雨天的晚上，暂时栖身在雷隐村的柱间忽然听到街道上人们慌乱的脚步声。

　　柱间的心中涌出一阵不安，他听到房门猛的被泉奈撞开。泉奈顶着一头凌乱的头发看向他，松了口气，说道：“柱间你还在……应该是水峪暴走了。”

　　“叫水户过来，终究是晚了一步。”柱间说着给自己戴上了面具。

　　“我们要和雷隐村一起行动吗？”

　　柱间沉吟了一会，说道：“你先回去跟那个小伙子会合，然后明天天亮的时候拜访雷影，而我则追上去。”

　　“可是……”

　　“没有什么可是的，你追上去，只是会激怒水峪而已。”

　　泉奈因为这句话而沉默，最后只能屈服在柱间的目光之下，他说道：“那你要保重。”

　　柱间点了点头，已经掀开了窗户，身形混入到雷雨中。

　　大颗大颗的雨滴敲打在柱间的身上，他的身形混入在夜色之中，始终同雷隐村的人保持距离，而当进入到山林之中的时候，他就像是融入海水中的水滴，再也不起眼。

　　尾兽的动静总是很大，这让找到水峪是一件很容易的事情，真正有问题的是，那些雷隐村的忍者不一定是想保护水峪，他们很有可能是想要杀死水峪，彻底让自己的族人成为人柱力。

　　柱间心头不免焦急，他一路上尾随着雷隐村的人，一旦看到在黑暗的森林里落单的人，就悄然出手将他们打晕捆在树上，这样才能保证他们不至于在接下来的战斗中成为阻力。就在这个时候，显然雷隐村的人已经同水峪有了接触，尾兽的咆哮声响彻在森林里，惊起夜雨中的鸟兽。柱间才要往前奔去，就看到刺眼的查克拉球在森林之中横扫而出，将尾兽眼前的一片森林夷为平地。同样吸引人注意力的，还有雷隐村引以为傲的雷遁，在这样的雷雨天气里，无疑是他们的优势，比往常要粗上十倍的雷点劈在了身躯庞大的尾兽身上，一身凄厉的嚎叫后果，八尾的八条尾巴在森林里穿梭着，朝着那些忍者攻击而去。

　　因为尾兽的身躯主要由水峪的查克拉构成，在战斗中的那些损耗，最后会用尾兽和水峪的查克拉填补。

　　柱间这时抬头，看到天际里闷雷作响，就知道是雷隐村的雷遁，他下意识变成了仙人模式，双手合十，召唤了罗生门阻挡在尾兽之前。

　　“还有其他人！”

　　“有人觊觎尾兽！”

　　“大家注意自己的周遭！”

　　这一切立刻引起了雷忍的警觉，他们四下搜索着，同时注意着八尾的动向。

　　“它想跑到森林深处去！”

　　“不能让它成功！”

　　雷电击穿了罗生门，柱间心头一惊，就看到八尾的身上被劈的焦黑了一块，与此同时，攻击它的还有手里剑和爆炸符，那些武器在尾兽的身上造成了诸多伤害。柱间此时也顾不了许多，他双手飞快结印，让藤木在地上疯狂生长着，藤木形成了一座巨大的笼子，将尾兽困住的同时也保护起来。他的身份在这个时候无疑是暴露在人前，柱间这个时候，飞快的闪身进入龙中。局促的环境让尾兽施展不出手脚，而柱间强大的查克拉也对他进行了压制。

　　为了脱出牢笼，尾兽的口中积蓄着查克拉，朝着想爬上自己的柱间喷射过去，耀眼的白炽光芒让众人一时都睁不开眼睛，可是当一切恢复到正常的雷雨中时，所有人都因为眼前出现的庞然大物而震惊。

　　千手的佛陀出现在柱间的身后，尽管半边已经被尾兽玉给击毁，但是剩下的体积依旧惊人。佛陀撞击在尾兽身上，庞然大物轰然倒地，在这一次的冲击当中，众人都被掀起的尘浪逼退在几丈之后，等到他们纷纷用自己的办法打散烟尘的时候，才突然发现眼前再也找不到柱间和水峪的踪迹。

　　在他们眼前展现的，只有几乎被毁的一片土地，皲裂的地面就像是被巨大陨石摧残过后。

　　能解释这样恐怖场景的词句，恐怕也只有“怪物”两个字了。

 

　　　　幕 一九九

　　柱间接住了从半空中掉下来的水峪，查克拉透支的旋涡水峪已经陷入了昏迷。因为情势严峻，柱间也没有多想，抱着他就隐遁入山林里。为了避免行迹被发现，柱间边跑边利用木遁掩饰着自己的脚步，等到觉察身后已经无人追赶的时候，他才找到一处位于山中背阴处的山洞栖身。水峪的身上因为多次的伤口而显得十分狼狈，柱间只能利用身上的伤药替他暂时包扎一下伤口，时间在此时过得飞快，转眼间，天际已经亮出了鱼肚白。

　　柱间将水峪掩护好，然后准备了果子和饮用的水，等到水峪的醒来。

　　旋涡水峪在约莫半个时辰后才清醒过来，他睁开双眼的时候，似乎还在思考自己为什么在这里，这里是哪里。柱间没有出声，等待他渐渐恢复神智，缓了口气的旋涡水峪察觉身上的伤口被包扎后，勉力支撑起自己的身体，可当他看到柱间时，他还是受到了惊吓。

　　“为什么你会在这里？！”

　　“我在这里才应该是正常的事情，水峪，这段时间辛苦你了。”柱间看着水峪说道。

　　水峪一时间神色有些复杂，他沉默了一会，然后不耐烦的说道：“现在说这些又有什么用。”他低下头，继续说，“早在送我到这里来的时候，你们就该知道，我没办法回去，我只能死在这里……”他说到这里，索性发起了脾气，“我是作为人柱力，是你们木叶的牺牲品，一个人在这个异国他乡活着，我能说什么？辛苦，我确实很辛苦，你说的感谢有什么用，能对我现在的生活有一丝一毫的改变吗？！火影大人！”

　　他因为说得太过急促，一口气没有接上，开始大口喘息起来，柱间没有吭声，只是靠近他，抚着水峪的背替他顺气，然后将收集的泉水送到他嘴边，说道：“喝下吧，想要发泄怒气，也要身体撑得住。”

　　水峪的脸色一阵青一阵红，他想要推开柱间送到唇边的水，却怎么也推不开柱间的钳制。柱间喂他喝完水之后，这才把他放开，说道：“这件事，是我的疏忽，因为我有孕的缘故，木叶之前的确没有精力再去捕捉一只尾兽……”

　　“有孕……”水峪冷笑一声，“田岛大人才死了多久，你就有孕，我真不知道你是哪里来的脸面说出这两个字的。多么好的感情，到头来都是这样，火影大人您可真是让我长见识。”

　　柱间对于他的讥讽只是保持着沉默，将自己采来的果子放在水峪的身旁，他又坐回了原先的位置。

　　水峪心中却越发不忿起来：“又有了一个孩子，你一定很开心吧，无论跟谁都能凑合着把日子过下去，这些事情，那些木叶的人知道吗？知道他们尊敬的火影大人跟自己的继子在一起，辉夜是要叫那个孩子侄子呢还是要叫弟弟……他一定很发愁吧！”

　　柱间这时才开口说道：“水峪，我知道你心里有怨气，我也很感激你，即使你这样怨恨我，也没把这些事情说出去。你要怨恨就怨恨我吧，不要牵扯上辉夜，他在这件事情上已经做出很多退让了。”

　　“我不怨恨辉夜，我可怜他。”水峪冷冰冰的说道。

　　他看着没什么表情的柱间，看着他眉间的褶皱，他是一个聪明人，当然看得出来柱间并不快活，这个曾经笑容满面的人，现在已经拧眉到眉宇间有了痕迹。这点认识倒是让水峪心里痛快许多，他没有再嘲讽柱间，反而问道：“你……打算怎么处置我，回到雷隐村？和他们继续你们的交易？我早就该想到，你们肯定会派人监视我，雷隐村的人盼着我早死，你们……肯定是盼着我多活几天，好让雷隐村早点得到他们的东西。”

　　“你这么说，也没有说错。”柱间看着水峪说道，“但是如果我说，这是我出于关心你的私下行动，你会信吗？”

　　水峪只是冷笑，他拿着果子在身上的脏衣服上蹭了一下，然后张口咬了一口，说道：“我不是你的对手，八尾也不是。你要怎么做就怎么做吧。”

　　他也没有刻意耽误工夫，三下两下吃完了那几个果子，然后看着柱间，说道：“我走不了，就劳烦火影大人屈尊绛贵，把我背回去吧。”

　　柱间直截了当的半跪在他面前，背对着水峪，水峪勉强站起身，把自己的重量压在柱间的身上，说道：“好了，我们走吧。”

　　他们就这么上路了，水峪在柱间背上，也没有停下自己的那张嘴，如果说之前是出于自己的发泄，此时此刻他说的话更像是恶意的揣测着柱间的痛处。

　　“火影大人多么有福气啊，我和泉奈这么多年，始终没有生下孩子，可是火影大人不同呢，无论是跟父亲，还是跟长子，都能够生下可爱的孩子，既然您这么能生，为什么当初不告诉我些灵丹妙方呢？”

　　“火影大人，那个孩子叫什么名字？肯定是要叫宇智波的，是斑取得名字吗？他一定很高兴吧，觊觎了您那么久，总算得偿所愿，只是……”

　　在柱间背上的水峪发出了冷笑，却不知道他在笑些什么。

　　“火影大人，知道我在这边是怎么熬过来的吗？总是有人盼着我死，可是他们又无法杀掉我，于是就把孩子送到我这里来，让我来教他们如何适应人柱力，你说可笑不可笑，多么痛苦的事情，却有人求之不得……那些孩子知道他们的未来是什么样吗？也许会比我还要悲惨吧。”

　　“人和人之间就是有差别……您死了丈夫，都会有一个更年轻英俊的丈夫，又怎么懂得我的痛苦，即使是一个泉奈已经让我精疲力竭了呢。”

　　在水峪喋喋不休的抱怨声中，柱间带着他逐渐靠近雷隐村，等到了村庄前，柱间大大方方出现在岗哨前，说道：“木叶村的忍者带回了人柱力。”

　　“你们还有脸回来？”“私自带走人柱力的家伙！”

　　“你们难道希望我带着他一去不复返吗？”柱间反问了一句，一时让质问的人说不上话，他们警惕着柱间，就像看守一样的将柱间送到了村口。而艾的副官早已经在这里等候着，他看到旋涡水峪，露出了保守的微笑，说道：“木叶果然很遵守约定。雷影大人和您的助手已经等待很久了，我带你去见他们。”

　　“我呢？！”水峪突然插了一句。

　　“水峪，你受了这么重的伤，就去医疗忍者那里治疗一下吧。”副官还是维持着那副得体的样子回复道，他似乎是经常跟水峪打交道的人，已经习惯了他乖张的脾气，“等到火影大人和雷影见面完，就会去看望你的。”

　　“他行动不便，我先送他去那里吧。”

　　“护送人柱力，还是我来吧，您先前往会面吧。”副官说道，“水峪，你就将就着吧。”

　　水峪没有吭声，从柱间的背上下来，柱间在副官的示意下，由其他人带路去会面雷影。

　　

　　泉奈坐在会客室，眼见着日头渐高，他的心情也渐渐有些忐忑不安。

　　对于昨天的战斗现场，他更多的是听着那些忍者的转述，还有昨晚那令人惊惧的动静，尾兽玉的光芒在夜色中十分引人注目。他没有遵照柱间所说的，而是直接去找雷影，因为事发突然，当时就跟雷影的护卫发生了摩擦，还好雷影的副手对他有印象，听过泉奈的解释之后，这才使他从战斗中脱身。

　　而雷影艾这时候也显得十分冷静，他看着泉奈，说道：“着急也没有用，你是认为火影会将你丢在这里吗？”

　　“我从来没这么想过，”泉奈说道，“我只是担心他的安危。”

　　雷影艾笑了笑，对于泉奈所说的话并不怎么相信，火影会发生人身安危这件事情，本身就十分可笑。

　　泉奈自然不会跟他说明，对于他来说，旋涡水峪是一个定时炸弹，只要水峪将那些话说出口，他和柱间这么多年维持的关系会毁于一旦。承受一个斑已经令柱间心力交瘁，如果在多一个泉奈，这个世界简直令人绝望。

　　尽管泉奈尽力压抑，可是还是没有办法放下心中的焦虑，就在他忍不住想要走出去透透气时，他身旁的雷影有了动静。

　　柱间的身影很快出现在了门口，他那身忍装还是雷隐村的样式，艾看了一眼，说道：“如果你没有送来人柱力，我会以为你这是挑衅。”

　　“权宜之策。”柱间回复道。

　　“把潜入忍村说得这么光明正大，火影这是要撕毁合约的意思吗？”艾就像开玩笑似的反问。

　　柱间摇了摇头，说道：“我只是为了观察一下人柱力的情况……毕竟水峪是木叶的人。”

　　“他，他在这里很好。”艾看了一眼泉奈，说道：“总好比在贵村处处不顺心要强得多。”

　　泉奈因为他那一眼而有些气恼，可是柱间却私下按住了他的手，让他冷静下来。

　　“毕竟，交易的是物，而不该是人。”柱间看着艾认真说道，“如果我们能够提供另外一只尾兽，能将水峪换回吗？”

　　“哦？”艾似乎诧异这个答案，他露出微笑，“那么木叶当初就不该这么费事。讲一个带过来，又想我们放回去……这是打探情报的新方式吗？”

　　“这些，我们会做出弥补的。”

　　“弥补？让我们的人大摇大摆的在你们村里住上三四年？也不错的样子……”艾依旧用玩笑的口气说道，“换在三十年前，我挺喜欢这种过家家游戏的。”

　　“实质性的弥补。”柱间认真地说道。

　　“哦……”艾似笑非笑的看着柱间，“也不是不可以。但是，这个交易，您村里的顾问、长老同意吗？”

　　“这些都是我会负责的问题。”

　　艾看着柱间，说道：“那先等火影大人找到一头新的尾兽再来谈吧，我们雷之国不喜欢空手套白狼的家伙。”

　　“这件事情上，我很有诚意。”

　　“所以，我也没有全盘否定。”艾看着柱间说道，“这个话题暂告段落，来者是客，就让我略尽地主之谊吧。”

　　话题如艾所愿暂告段落，在酒宴开始之前，艾让副手先将柱间带到了款待外客的驿站去。

　　而泉奈则跟在柱间的身后沉默不语，柱间猜想他可能是在意水峪的事情，便进了房间之后，就在几案前坐下，又拍了拍自己身旁的蒲团示意泉奈坐下。

　　“泉奈，你一路上沉默不语，是在想水峪的事情吗？”

　　泉奈坐下来，看着柱间，说道：“是……但是，你做的没错，水峪的确不该受这样的苦。”

　　“受限于我当时的身体情况，如果想要找到第四名尾兽，并没有那么容易……所以这件事情也就一直搁置，这些年来，木叶从来没有放弃去发现尾兽，可是那些尾兽也渐渐被其他的村落捕获，我们能找到的几率也越来越低。”

　　柱间说到这里时，不免神情沮丧。

　　泉奈安慰道：“这件事情，我们一起努力，以木叶如今渐渐壮大的势头，再发现一头尾兽也不是不可能……”

　　柱间流露出苦涩的笑容，他说道：“如果是这样那就太好了……”

　　他们又聊了一会，泉奈看柱间忙碌一夜，白日里还要跟艾应酬，便劝他早些休息，柱间也的确是疲倦了，就如泉奈所希望的，沐浴之后，便回到房间内休息。  
　　

幕 二零零

柱间在房间里休息一夜，因为担忧水峪，睡眠状况实在称不上好。等到第二天，他只能起身用冷水泼面，这才提起些精神。

　　雷影在这个时候适时的展现出了诚意，知道柱间对雷隐村不熟悉，还特地派来了自己的副手来款待柱间。

　　那个更加圆滑的男人看到柱间，体贴地问了句：“您要去哪里逛逛？只要不让我们觉得为难，其他的都可以满足您。”

　　柱间说道：“我要去看看水峪，他的情况要他的姐姐过来查看一番，毕竟封印有所松动，为了不给你们造成麻烦，这个善后我们木叶得做。”

　　副手露出了微笑，说道：“这个问题，其实我们雷隐村也可以解决，不过您帮忙是最好的。要去看水峪的话，昨天那位和您同行的宇智波也要去吗？”

　　柱间摇了摇头，说道：“只有我一个人。”

　　“这分了手的夫妻果然还是不见的好。”副手接了一句，就给柱间带路。

　　“你们村子的消息也十分灵通啊。”柱间和副手并肩走在雷隐村的街道上。

　　这里的人多数皮肤黝黑，因为地方风俗不同，连街道上行人的地方都做的格外宽阔，副手带着柱间朝着他们的医务所而去。在这里，木叶村的火影没有人认识，一路上不少行人都同艾的副手打了招呼，这个男人慢条斯理的同人打完招呼后，经过了一条街，就看到了水峪所治疗的地方。

　　考虑到水峪的特殊身份，在水峪的病房门口还有两名上忍把守着，当看到副手时，他们稍微有些惊讶，然后将目光放在了柱间的身上。

　　副手说道：“这位，是来解决水峪问题的人，让我们进去吧。”

　　那两名上忍让出了位置，柱间进到屋里来，就看到了身上擦伤都用纱布包好的水峪，水峪冷眼看着他们两人，然后对副手说道：“出去！”

　　副手只是笑着，而柱间朝他点了点头，说道：“劳驾。”

　　副手说道：“我带他们出去喝杯茶，柱间大人不要让我太为难。”

　　柱间点了点头，副手出去叫开了门口的人，水峪看着此时的柱间，忍不住说道：“你这是和他串通好，来我门前耍威风的吗？”

　　柱间只是沉静的看着，说道：“水峪，你应该知道我不是这样的人。”

　　水峪一时语塞，也不能反驳柱间的话，他可以戳柱间的痛脚，可以恶意的臆测柱间的生活，可是当千手柱间认真的同他说自己不是这样的人时，他也没办法反驳半句。

　　旋涡水峪心里也明白，柱间不是这样的人。

　　但是也正因此，给他的屈辱更甚。

　　他的丈夫爱上了柱间，柱间却是那个毫无所察的人，他能憎恨是柱间抢走了自己的丈夫吗？他不能，这件事屈辱就在于，他连自己丈夫的心都笼络不了。

　　可是，他又有什么错？他没有去努力爱泉奈吗？他没有想去维系他们之间的关系吗？

　　为什么他同泉奈生活了那么久，将他放在心上，为他喝药想要生下孩子，泉奈的心却仍旧系在别人的身上？

　　他真的好恨啊，这件事他要怎么才能放下！

　　房子可以拆了，东西可以扔了，但是铭刻在心上的痕迹要怎么才能磨灭掉，是不是只有他死了才是尽头！

　　

　　柱间看到水峪神色变幻，只以为他是被自己噎到，却不明白水峪心里的弯弯绕绕。

　　他叹了口气，说道：“水峪，我从来都是将你当做我的晚辈看待……千手一族与漩涡一族的关系不会被时间变迁所磨灭。对于将你送到雷之国这件事，我一直觉得非常遗憾。也想对你做出弥补……”

　　旋涡水峪恍惚回了神，说道：“……事到如今，还说什么弥补。从我出村的那一刻……我不就拿自己的命换了漩涡一族吗？”旋涡水峪想起一路送自己来到这里的姐姐，绝望中又升起了悲凉，“……你如果真的要弥补，就……姐姐和其他的族人有栖身之地。”

　　柱间看神色一时间转黯然的水峪，一咬牙说道：“我会寻找到新的一头尾兽，来和雷之国做交换……”

　　旋涡水峪瞪大了眼睛看着柱间：“你说什么？！”

　　“这是我和雷影之间还没有成立的约定。我一直在犹豫，跟你说了这件事，你会不会对此新生希望，又在一日又一日的等待里绝望……”柱间和水峪的目光相对着，“但是，你如今的状态，我也只能将这件事情告诉你。水峪，你信也好，不信也好……这是我对你的承诺，你在这里要活下去。”

　　“你在说些什么？”水峪扭曲着自己的面孔，他知道自己此时想必面目狰狞，便用手挡住自己的脸孔，“事到如今，你为什么要说这样的话来骗我！我这样的人，有什么好值得带回去的。让我死了，让雷之国得到八尾不是最好吗！”

　　他说着，眼泪却流淌了下来。

　　“让我这样的人放任自流不是更好吗？你一定是骗我。”

　　柱间看着坐在床上哭泣的水峪，不发一言，在柱间目光的注视下，水峪哭了一阵，才渐渐哽咽的收回眼泪。

　　水峪低头看着自己掌心的湿痕，不知道该说些什么，他的恶意就像是打在棉花上的拳头，倘若是旁观者看来，想必格外可笑。

　　他是怎么变成这样可悲、可怜的存在的？

　　水峪的头因为哭泣而麻木的疼痛着，他抬眼看了柱间，这个男人只是微微拧着眉看他，那双黑色的眼睛就像他们第一次见面时那样。

　　晚辈，他的一切挣扎在柱间的眼中，也就是像小孩子的任性胡闹一样。

　　水峪精疲力竭的靠在了床上，他看着柱间，用哭过后嘶哑的声音说道：“柱间大人，在你眼里……我是不是疯了？”

　　他不等柱间回答，又自顾自地说道：“你的弥补，我也就听听算了。流落在外的尾兽还有多少？我们都知道……你真的为我做出了这件事，我会感激你，但是我现在不相信你，我不会怀抱着希望的！”他那双晦暗的眼睛望着柱间，然后平静的说，“我讨厌你，也是有原因的。对，我的丈夫爱着你……他，他一直以来，都在爱着你啊！柱间大人，你有发现吗？”

　　柱间第一次在水峪的面前变了颜色，他站起身，后退了一步，直接碰倒了坐着的椅子。

　　“水峪，不要胡思乱想！这件事是不可能的！”

　　“有什么不可能！斑！你忘记斑了吗？哈哈，他们宇智波没有一个是正常的！”旋涡水峪看着柱间，看着他脸上闪过惊慌交错的神情，“我本来打算把这件事带进棺材里，在地狱里，我要看着泉奈在恋情的隐瞒下受尽折磨！现在，我告诉你了，柱间大人……这种受诅咒的家族还是早点离开吧！”

　　“水峪……这样的事情绝对不可能。”柱间只觉得难以置信，他看着水峪此时的状态，勉强将心神收束，摇头道：“泉奈怎么可能？他最初十分厌恶我，关系也是你出嫁的时候才渐渐和缓……是的，你是不知道这些事情，所以才会这样认为。”

　　柱间看着水峪，越发肯定自己所说的那些，他似乎又恢复到之前那样的镇定，他走近水峪，按着他的肩膀说道：“水峪，这件事情，绝无可能。你不要胡思乱想……”

　　水峪看到他这幅样子，笑了一声，轻声说道：“您不信就算了，在我看来，我算报答过您了。”说完，就把柱间放在他肩膀上的手拂开。

　　就在这个时候，门外响起了副官的脚步声，原来在柱间与水峪的谈话间，时间已经接近约定的时候了。柱间强自镇定着，说道：“水峪，我走了，你姐姐应该很快就来了。”

　　他走到门前，和副官打了招呼，副官说道：“您接下来还去哪吗？”

　　柱间摇了摇头，说道：“不了，我接下来会回驿馆。”

　　“那我送送你？”

　　柱间却摆了摆手，自己一个人顺着来时的路走了回去。

　　即使那样笃定自己说的话，可柱间的精神不免有些恍惚，回到驿馆里，也没有看到泉奈的人影，柱间坐在房间里，自己煮了一壶茶。

茶水氤氲中，他不禁想着水峪的那些话，那些话令他如鲠在喉，如果水峪说的是真的，那么水峪沦落到现在的地步，他无疑也是变相的推手。

他实在是不想面对这样可怕的事情。

像斑这样的人，只要有一个就够他受的！

柱间煮好的茶水直到放凉，柱间也没有喝下一点。他知道水峪的精神不好，在他看来，兴许丁点的事情就足够瞎想了，柱间反思着自己同泉奈相处时的场景。

他从来都是将泉奈当做是年纪小的朋友看待的，哪怕曾经因为泉奈年少，两个人之间有过矛盾，但是那些随着泉奈成熟，早已经是过去的事情。

他们之间，绝对没有半点逾矩，也绝不会让泉奈想到情爱之间的事情……柱间将那些纷杂的思绪强行压下，下意识摇摇头否定那些水峪的臆想。

不知不觉，他已经坐到了深夜，柱间看着外面的天色，叹了口气，将如豆的灯火吹灭，结束这疲惫的一天。

　　幕 二零二

　　大雨倾盆而落，斑和水户艰难的在路上行进，因为雨势过大，路面泥泞不堪，两人只能选择下马，一边牵着缰绳一边顶着蓑衣朝着雷隐村的方向而去。

　　自从收到柱间的信后，斑就带着回到村落的水户朝雷隐村赶去，水户担忧着水峪的身体，而斑则因为柱间远行的隐瞒而焦躁不安。

　　这一路赶来，两个人都是疲惫不堪，只是考虑到时间紧迫，水户才勉强支撑着自己的身体。斑在这时都不免伸出手，支撑她一把，值得庆幸的是，雷隐村就在他们不远的前方，只要行进到官道的尽头，就能够到达雷隐村。

　　天空中闷雷作响，那不时划过天空的闪电让人心头惊颤，就在之前，闪电劈在了山道间的一棵树上。就因为这种情况，他们才不在树下暂时避雨，而是选择直接赶到雷隐村。

　　两个人狼狈的姿态很快出现在了雷隐村的大门前，看守大门的人在雷声轰隆中大吼道：“你们是什么人？”

　　斑说道：“我们是木叶的使者，这位是旋涡水户。”他的目光穿透斗笠，让看守打了个寒颤，看守勉强说道：“你们……先进来，在这个下面等待一下，我要去通报其他的人。”

　　他给斑和水户提供了躲雨的所在，便朝着自己上司所在的位置跑去，很快，其他人出现迎接着斑和水户。

　　“真没有想到，你们竟然也不避避雨，就这么赶了过来。”接待的人依旧是雷影的副手，他说道：“这雨从昨天开始下起，我以为你们至少要到后天才会过来。”

　　“时间不等人不是吗？”斑冷淡的说道，而水户则急促地问：“水峪在哪里？”

　　“那我先带旋涡家的家主去看望她的弟弟……”副手看着斑，指着位于街道尽头的位置，“驿馆就在那里，我想你应该很清楚位置在哪里。”

　　“我可以自己过去。”斑说道，然后副手打着伞带着水户前往水峪所在的医馆，而斑则朝着驿馆的位置而去，他不客气的敲开大门，将斗笠和蓑衣脱下，底下的衣服也早就湿透了。驿馆的负责人看到他的衣服，说道：“你也是木叶的人吗？”

　　“是的，我们之前的同伴呢？”斑直接询问道，“他们应该是提前了几天住进来了，把我的房间同他们安排在一起就好了，和我同行的还有一位小姐。”

　　“是那位水户小姐吗？”负责人露出了微笑，“水户小姐可是为了她的弟弟在我们这里住了不少日子。我对她还是有印象的……在他们的隔壁确实还有一个房间，跟我来吧。”

　　“他们隔壁？”斑疑问道。

　　“我们这里的房间是这样设计，一个房间住两位客人，介于你和水户小姐男女有别，所以水户小姐会被安排在上次她住的房间……“负责人碎碎念道，“毕竟当初房间的时候，都是考虑到忍者嘛，大家住在大通铺就好了……只是没想到，房间住得下，可是客人没有那么多。”

　　“所以说，他们两个人是住在一起吗？”斑用平淡的语气询问道。

　　负责人古怪地看了他一眼，又笑着说：“你这个问题问的奇怪了，两个男人有什么不能住在一起的？”

　　“没有，是挺正常的。只是……毕竟身份不同，他们没有提出异议吗？”

　　“嗯？身份？难道不都是上忍吗？”负责人看着斑说道。

　　斑知道这个时候已经不用再问下去了，他随口说道：“上忍虽然都是上忍，但是毕竟职位有高低不是吗？”

　　“这个倒是……不过，他们也没有提出异议。我们可不会苛待客人，如果不满意安排的话，提出来我们是一定会解决的。”负责人肯定的说道。

　　斑接道：“想必他们是不介意的，是我想太多了。”他们一起上到了二楼，负责人替斑指了房间还有浴室的位置，他看了看斑被雨水淋的透湿的衣服，说道：“你的行李……啊，你没有行李，那么换洗的衣物会送到房间去的，房间的抽屉里有浴衣。”

　　斑道了谢，然后目送着负责人下去，他没有回到自己的房间，而是直接站在了柱间和泉奈的房间门口。他看着房间的门，眼神变幻着，犹豫着是否要拉开房门。

　　最终，他叩响了房间的门，等待着里面的回应。

　　“是谁？”房间内传来了泉奈的声音，斑没有吭声。

　　斑冷眼看着房间里，然后泉奈猛地拉开了房门，手上的苦无朝前割去，斑用胳膊架住了泉奈攻来的手腕，泉奈看到斑的一瞬间瞳孔收缩，他没想到斑这个时候竟然来到。泉奈的眼神同斑错过，然后若无其事的掉转苦无的尖锐方向，说道：“斑……刚才为什么不说话？”

　　“太冷了。”斑冷淡的回答道，他走近房间里，然后环视着房间内的一切，目光落在两个房间之中那薄薄的门扉，此时那个门正拉开着，柱间躺在床榻上，斑走进去，继续问道：“怎么了？”

　　“柱间似乎有些着凉了。”泉奈说道。

　　斑脚步加快了点，他走到柱间的面前，跪正坐下，他发现自己身上还滴着雨水，于是又离柱间远了点，只是看着头上放着毛巾的柱间。柱间脸颊绯红地躺在床榻上，他抬起眼看到了斑，然后又闭上：“你来了吗？身上湿漉漉的话，就先去沐浴吧，这里有泉奈照顾我。”

　　斑的眉头拧在一起，但是他此时的确形容狼狈，于是他一咬牙，说道：“我去沐浴，待会换下泉奈照顾你。”

　　“泉奈就足够了，我不用你多管。”柱间直截了当的拒绝了。

　　斑压抑的说：“我可是你的丈夫！”他刻意压低了自己的声音，想强调自己的权力，柱间却仍旧不为所动，说道：“在外面，我们只是继母子的身份，不要超出你的身份太多，斑。”

　　斑的脸色原本苍白的脸色变得更加透明，他没有再试图跟柱间争辩，只是看了泉奈一眼，说道：“我待会还会过来。”

　　“柱间……”泉奈想要强调柱间的观点，可是此时他对上了斑的视线，那冰冷的视线让他心口颤抖了一下，但是泉奈仍旧说了剩下的话：“这里有我就可以了，你去休息吧。”

　　斑没有说话，只是径自走出房间，身上的雨水不断抽走他的体温，他用力狠敲了一旁的柱子，然后回到了自己的房间里面。

　　而送走了斑的泉奈，盘腿坐在柱间的身边，他看着柱间脸颊那不健康的红晕，说道：“柱间，不要理会他，好好休息一会吧。我待会看看楼下的药煎的怎么样了。”

　　柱间闭上眼睛，点了点头，说道：“麻烦你照料我了。没想到竟然会在这个地方突然伤寒，真是麻烦……希望不要耽误事情。”他停顿了一下，又想起了什么，又交代给泉奈，“水户应该已经来了……她没有跟斑一起，应该是去看望水峪了……待会就麻烦你照顾她了。”

　　泉奈点了点头，说道：“好的，我明白了，我去楼下查看一下汤药。”

　　等到泉奈出了门后，柱间才长出一口气，他睁开眼，用手扒了扒自己的头发。这个时候，连他先前看起来就像伤风感冒的脸色都好看了许多，柱间坐起身，再也看不出是个得了伤风的人，之前无论是斑所看到的抑或者是泉奈看到的，全部都是他的伪装。

　　此时的柱间觉得自己就像是鬼迷了心窍一般，尽管他绝无可能相信那天水峪所说的话，但是仍旧在那天之后决定诈病，他不知道自己是要试探出什么。为什么要去证明一个自己根本不会相信的观点？可是当被发现生病之后，这个戏无论如何总是要演下去，就像是凡事都有一个起承转合，一个生病的人不可能一天之内就迅速痊愈，总要有个过程。

　　而柱间的每一次闭眼，心头又暗自紧张着，他只能告诉自己，尽管水峪的话不足以为信，可是或许他可以知道些别的什么事情。

　　在夜晚之时，不远处青年的翻身辗转都格外牵动起他的心，有好几次，柱间听到了一旁泉奈起夜的声音，坐起身的泉奈会坐在床铺上停滞几个呼吸，然后才起身走出门去。

　　这个时候，柱间提起的心才落下。

　　然后，他听到了泉奈回来的脚步声，泉奈会习惯看看窗外的天色，才躺回被子里。而这时的柱间总能安静的入眠，就像确定困扰他的事情被证明是虚假的。

　　如此往复，已经有三天了。

　　柱间掩住自己的面孔，无论怎样，他的“病”都得好起来了，不然即使泉奈这边没有出什么事情，情绪不稳定的斑也不知道会做出什么事情。

　　他当然知道斑此时是怎样的心情，而也因为了解，才让他格外痛恨起此时的自己，时间就是这样，让人对任何事情都能习以为常。

　　柱间听到了廊上的脚步声，他又躺回了自己的位置，即使是他都不相信，自己如今竟然能做出这么不坦荡的事情。

　　房间的门被拉开，泉奈端着汤药回到了房间里，他将汤药放在柱间的身边，露出了笑容：“柱间，汤药，快点来喝吧。”

　　柱间咳嗽了两声，低垂着眼避过了泉奈的视线，他低声应了声，然后将汤药喝了个干净。

　　药虽然苦涩，却也怪不过他如今五味杂陈的心。

　　

　　幕 二零三

　　水户从医馆回来之后，特地去看望了一下房间里的柱间，柱间有些话要跟水户私下讲，就让斑和泉奈在斑的房间里暂避。

　　两个早就翻脸的兄弟面对面坐着，斑最先开了口，问道：“柱间的情况是怎么回事？你特地跟他来了一趟，就让他在这里生病？”

　　泉奈看着斑，反驳道：“只是简单的伤风感冒，你有必要这么小题大做吗？柱间可是个成年人，不是什么小孩子，你在这里盘问我，你如果真的关心柱间，就该自己去问问他……”他这时又瞥了眼斑，冷笑道，“是了，你要是能问他，又何必在这里咄咄逼人。”

　　斑的脸色更加阴沉，可是对于泉奈的话，他也的确无法反驳。

　　柱间之前对他说的话，一点也没有说错，他和柱间如今在世人的眼中，还只是继母子的关系！

　　他拿什么身份去质问柱间？

　　斑深吸一口气，又说道：“那不谈柱间，这里的事情进展如何？”

　　泉奈看在他匆忙赶来的份上，说道：“水峪的状况很糟糕，但是柱间跟我说他已经安稳了水峪，而也的确如他所说，水峪的情况稳定下来了。”

　　“你有去看他吗？”斑问道。

　　“你疯了吗？”泉奈冷冰冰看着斑，“我怎么可能还会去看他，我跟他的关系之前就已经斩断了。”

　　“呵，你比我想象中的还要冷酷。”斑看着泉奈说道，“泉奈，即使是你说，你是为了我而跟水峪结合的，可是……你们也确实有一段恩爱的日子吧。”斑看着泉奈，继续说着，“如果你不记得，或许我可以替你回忆，毕竟谁都有血气方刚的时候，你和水峪那段时间相处的也算如胶似漆吧。”他边说着，边用犀利的目光盯着泉奈，“如果不是和你亲密的关系，水峪怎么会想着给你带来一个孩子呢？你们……尝试了很多次吧。”

　　泉奈忍无可忍的扑了上去，他压在斑的身上，举起拳头想要抡在斑的脸上，斑用手抵挡住，可是泉奈的下一拳又紧接着而来。泉奈的写轮眼愤怒的在眼中流转着，他和斑在狭窄的空间里以难以置信的速度交锋拆解起来。

　　斑最后将泉奈的两个拳头狠狠摁住，然后用力下压，泉奈吃痛一声，斑犹豫了一下，最终还是把他放开。

　　“斑，你这个混蛋！”泉奈低吼着，“你怎么敢提起水峪的事情！我当初是为了谁？我为了我的兄长，我答应了这件事情……”他瞪着猩红的眼睛看着斑，怒火根本无法控制。

　　“是的，我的确是的。”斑半蹲在泉奈身前，看着自己的弟弟，伸手替他擦拭了额头的汗水，“泉奈，你的进步确实很大……只是，对手是我的话，还不够。”

　　泉奈拍开他的手，愤怒地说道：“你这是干什么，不要碰我！你说了那样的话，做了那种事情，不要再像我兄长那样说话了。”

　　斑低垂着眼睛看着他，说道：“泉奈，你在说什么？如果你不是我的弟弟，今天下午你从柱间房间里出来的时候，就已经被挖掉眼睛了。”

　　“少瞧不起人！”泉奈用手狠狠捶着几案怒道，“你以为你还是那个受我尊敬的兄长吗！不再了！不再了！我们已经争吵了那么多次，就不要再和我恶心的维持兄弟友爱了！”

　　斑看着泉奈露出了一点笑容，他轻声说道：“泉奈，看来你误会什么了。你享受了我作为手足的宽容，现在又要拒绝跟我维持这样的关系？是我太纵容你了吗？”

　　泉奈咬紧了牙关，从牙缝里挤出来说道：“那你也可以杀了我，这样对我们来说，都是个解脱。”

“泉奈，如果你真的想死的话，你已经对我动真格了。”斑用手拍了拍泉奈的肩膀，说道：“作为兄长，如果你想死的话，刀的选择权在你手上，而不是我的手上。泉奈……你大概已经习惯把责任推给其他人了，父亲从前喜爱柱间，你觉得是柱间的责任，而你不幸的婚姻，我的确是导致这件事发生的人，但是要怎么生活，完全是你自己选择的。泉奈，作为一个兄长，我很关心你……你有喜欢的人吗？”他按住了泉奈的肩膀，语气轻柔。

房间里响起清脆的耳光声，泉奈瞪着斑，看着他脸上浮出的手掌印，说道：“不，我没有。你真是疯得厉害！兄长这两个字从你口中说出来真是让人恶心！”他的手隐隐颤抖着，“对，过去那些事情是我选择的，我承认。和水峪变成如今这样，也是我的责任，可是……这些都轮不到你说，谁都有资格指责我，痛斥我，唯独你不配！”

斑就当那一耳光不存在一样，冰冷地看着泉奈，泉奈同他四目相对，如果他们在这里动手的话，无疑是木叶的重温。泉奈平复着自己的呼吸，他对柱间那隐秘的爱恋，是他对于水峪愧疚的来源，他可以承受任何人的唾骂，但是唯独斑不配这样说。他遏制着自己的举止，长吐出一口气：“我们都够难看的，就到此为止吧。”

说完，泉奈拉开门，不等斑回答便甩上门离开。独自留在房间里的斑摸着自己的脸颊，他坐下来，给自己喝了杯茶水，茶水已经凉了，斑喝着没有什么滋味的茶，看着房间的一角想着自己的事情。

　　

　　伪装成病人的柱间勉为其难喝了药，雷之国的夜晚格外的寒冷，于是门窗都是紧紧关上的，即使如此想要被子暖和起来，还是花了一阵子的功夫。

　　隔壁的泉奈已经睡着了，就在这个时候，房间的窗户忽然发出了细微的响动声，柱间睁开眼睛，发现房间里的窗户已经被拉开了一条两指宽的缝，冷风呼呼的灌了进来。柱间下意识握紧了苦无，打算给这个窃贼一点颜色看看，可是窗外的人身手比想象中要更加灵活，他拉开了窗扉，在苦无射出之后间隙闪身跃入了房间里。他的目标也很明确，就是已经坐起身的柱间，偷入屋里的窃贼根本没有掩饰自己容貌的意思。他直接扑上了柱间，斑被夜风吹得冰冷的身体让柱间打了个寒颤，因此意外的手没有用力推开斑。

　　斑的目光在夜色的映照下显得格外犀利，他看着柱间，低声说道：“伤寒？柱间，你的样子看不出来伤寒了，是好了吗？”

　　柱间咬紧牙关，他现在打算将斑狠狠推开，可是斑对他的熟悉又怎么会让柱间得逞。这个男人看着柱间，然后亲吻着他的口舌，那灵活的舌头挑逗着柱间的唇齿，在他的口中翻搅着，柱间考虑到一旁睡觉的泉奈，并不敢做出太大的动静，他想踹开斑，却边亲吻着边被斑用膝盖抵着性器，斑的膝头在柱间的两腿之间厮磨着，那冰冷的身体贴在柱间火热的身躯上。不只是斑发出了一声喘息，连柱间的呼吸也变得急促了。

　　斑放开了柱间的双唇，然后在柱间的耳边用低沉的声音诱惑着：“柱间……这么多天，你的胸口难道不涨吗？晴树很想你……他一直都是最喜欢你的乳汁的……”

　　这些话语在柱间的耳旁沙沙响着，那些甚至显得可耻的字句却让他的身体变得更加火热起来，柱间推了一把斑，狠狠地盯着他。斑就像是一块狗皮膏药，对此无动于衷，就着月色看着柱间，用手隔着单薄的衣物搓揉着柱间，说道：“这里，难道不觉得饱胀吗？哪怕不是女人的身体……但是那股感觉……还是在的吧……”他的手掌从柱间挺立的乳尖上摩挲过，就像是揉着女人胸脯那样的，斑用手挤压着柱间胸口上的肌肉。

　　那股酸涩的感觉从柱间的身体里炸开，柱间只觉得腰部以下都免不了发软。

　　那股佯装的病色已经被欲望的嫣红取代，柱间恼怒地看着斑，身体却在叫嚣着欲望的渴求。

　　“是了……你还是有感觉的。”斑低下头，隔着布料啃咬着柱间的乳头，隔靴搔痒的感觉让柱间觉得浑身难受，与此同时，斑的另外一只手也在套弄着柱间的性器，整个人将柱间压制在床上，两个人的身体紧密的贴在一起，斑继续在柱间的耳边说道：“你看……唔，它硬起来了……无论是上面还是下面……柱间，想要更舒服吗？”

　　他的舌尖隔着布料反复在挺立的乳尖上舔舐着，柱间下意识的挺了胸，将乳头送到了斑的口中，他勃起的下半身也将身下穿的裤子给濡湿，斑的呼吸变得更加急促，他的身体也因为柱间的体温而变得温暖。斑不耐烦的撕扯开柱间的衣服，用力啃咬着裸露的乳头，然后用力吮吸着，这样吮吸并不能吸出乳汁，可是柱间还是尝到了那股被吮咬乳头才有的奇异快感。

　　斑将那小小的乳珠啃咬得肿胀起来，最后在柱间的耳边轻声说道：“柱间，变成女人的身体……让我替你把乳汁吸出来，你也知道的，有多舒服。”他亲吻着柱间的脸颊和耳肉，将柱间的腿直接分开，柱间的鼻间都是斑充满侵略的气息，他本能的咬了咬头，可是斑却咬了一口他的乳尖，这让柱间打了个激灵，那几乎要喷射出乳汁的快感却因为无法发泄成了更加憋闷的滋味。

　　柱间喘息着说：“把它……吸出来……”

　　“男人的话，怎么都没有那个功能吧。”斑露出了笑容，然后看着说道：“如果是女人的话，想要两边都喷出乳汁都是很轻易的事情呢。”

　　斑这样说着，然后掐弄着柱间的乳珠，忍耐不下去的柱间最终在斑的身下变成了女人的模样，那张忍耐着欲望的脸孔让斑下身一阵骚动，他低头亲吻着柱间，说道：“我会小声点，不要让泉奈听到。”

　　

　　幕 二零四

　　斑低头看着柱间浑圆的双峰，这里似乎因为乳汁没有倾泻而出变得比往日还要丰满。

　　斑用手搓揉着那饱满的双峰，看着饱满的乳肉彼此挤压着，颜色嫣红的樱桃在他的掌心下不断被摩挲，柱间在这样的刺激下想要并拢自己的腿，可是斑却跪在他的两腿之间，那被强制撑开的腿因为无法闭合，只能在内壁的一阵紧缩中流出汩汩的淫水。斑用拇指将乳道上的小孔搔刮着，敏感的樱桃因为这样的对待，让柱间背脊都因此战栗起来，那流窜在体内的电流最后汇聚到下半身，成了流的没完没了的淫水。

　　斑张口吮咬着那里，咬着乳头开始吮吸着，积蓄在乳房里的乳汁被他大力的吮吸进口中，随着挤压，几乎是喷溅在斑的口腔里。那略带甜味的乳汁跟着被斑送到了柱间的口中，柱间摇头拒绝着，却被斑掐弄了一下乳尖，身体一酥之下，只能让斑为所欲为。然后，斑就抚慰了之前被冷落的另一边，挺立的乳尖迫不及待的被送入斑的口中，斑用牙尖在它上面厮磨着，得到的是柱间无意识的轻喘。

　　斑空闲的手则探入到柱间的身下，将修长的两腿架起，让柱间对折着身体，身体柔韧度突出的柱间几乎将身体完全对折过来，那两腿几乎就要压到自己的胸部，斑边吮吸着柱间还多得很的乳汁，边用手抠弄着敏感的花穴。花蒂被他的手指拧动着，只是这样的触碰就让柱间差点尖叫出声，为了掩饰动静，只能张口咬在斑的肩膀上。

　　被柱间咬住的斑眯起眼，享受着亲密互动下的疼痛感，他的手指挑逗着敏感的花蒂，用指甲轻轻抠弄着花蒂和用于排泄的小孔，将手指插入花穴之中抚摸着敏感的内壁。被进入的柱间因为久违的亲密而绷紧了身体，被撑开的下体感受到寒冷的天气，那遇冷的下体一阵紧缩，挤压出来的却只有透明的淫液。

　　斑的性器早已经蓄势待发，就在柱间绷紧的时刻，猛的插入到柱间的身体里。那巨物顶入身体的疼痛感让柱间紧抓着斑的背部，在他的背上留下抓痕，但是疼痛对于斑而言，就像是柱间不得不在情事上依赖自己的证据，他一直顶入到深处。白天被柱间冷遇的憋屈在这个时候一口气发泄了出来，他用力操弄着紧致的花穴，感受着包裹着自己性器的内壁，敏感的花穴们此刻正在他的性器上反复吮吸着，一边想要推拒着他的进入，一方面却又因为那摩擦而战栗。

　　柱间的双乳因为斑的顶弄而晃动着，那丰满的胸脯就像是男人的渴望一样，斑将自己的脸孔埋上去，享受着被乳肉拍打着脸颊的感觉。然后，他挺动着自己的腰，粗硬的热物狠狠的抽出，再插入进去，柱间在此时只能紧咬着下唇，却忍不住从鼻息中溢出喘息。

　　就在这个时候，斑听到了隔壁响动的声音，柱间此时的脑袋就像是一团被斑搅乱的浆糊，对此毫无所觉，斑抱起柱间，就着进入的姿态让柱间坐在自己的身上，背对着那扇门。因为体位的变化，性器进入到了更深的地方，喘息的柱间抱紧了斑，两腿紧紧的缠在斑的腰间，斑用手抱着柱间的双臀，揉弄着挺翘的后臀，在臀肉的挤压下，柱间的内壁将斑的性器含得更紧，而柱间本人的胸口则抵在了斑的胸膛上。滑腻的乳肉在斑的胸膛上不断滑动着，又随着反复的插入而在人的眼前跃动着。

　　斑爱抚着柱间的背脊，在他的耳边低语着：“柱间，舒服吗？用手揉揉你的胸口……”

　　他用手托起柱间自己的手，覆盖在上面，带着柱间揉弄着自己饱满的胸脯，已经开好的乳道在挤压下流出了过多的乳汁，顺延着柱间的曲线缓缓流下，最后沿着平坦的小腹而一直往下、再往下。

　　柱间因为上下的快感而昏沉着，只能重复着斑教唆的动作，而摆着后臀迎合着斑的抽插。斑抚摸着凹凸有致的身躯，埋首在柱间的颈侧，亲吻着柱间的面颊，耳朵却听着隔壁的动静，“砰”的一声响是门扉撞击着门框，泉奈已经忍无可忍的走掉了。

　　柱间对此却毫无所察，斑抚摸在他身上的手掌仿佛是能够燎原的火焰，柱间身上沁出的汗水似乎都要被斑手上的温度给蒸发掉，柱间汗津津的身体在斑的身上扭动着，在一声喘息中，柱间尖叫的达到高潮，一股阴精从花穴中喷溅出来，将两人交合的地方淋得透湿。

　　斑看着在自己怀抱里喘息着的柱间，他亲吻着昏沉的柱间，将他的双唇吮吸的发红，然后在他耳边说道：“柱间，这几天你都是跟泉奈在住在这里吗？”

　　“唔……啊……是、是又怎么样……”柱间还在高潮余韵中的身体被斑射出的精液烫得一颤，他扭动着自己的身体，让斑的性器从自己身体内滑出，那滑腻的液体从柱间的身体里滑出，柱间想要合拢自己的腿，却没有办法，只能坐在斑的身上体会着类似失禁般的感觉。

　　“我很生气，柱间。”斑在柱间的耳边冷静的说道，“我可以容忍很多事情你的冷落，你的孩子，你对父亲的思念……但是这一次，柱间……我只要想到泉奈距离你这么近，我简直要发疯了。”

　　“斑！”柱间听到泉奈两个字神智一清，他猛地想到两个人先前的一番激情，然后立刻转头看向自己的身后。斑固定着柱间的身体，手用力地握住柱间的手臂，说道：“你不用看了！他刚才就出去了！”

　　“斑！你简直是疯了！他是你弟弟，你要在他的身边做这种事情！”柱间一巴掌打在斑的脸上，但是当手放下时，柱间自己的手却抖了起来，水峪的话就像是附骨之疽一样，让他陷入无解的怀疑中，只是这些都不能让斑知道，不然……泉奈真的会死！

　　斑笑了起来，冰冷道：“他这么大的人，有什么好让你为他担心的。早在不知道多少年前，他就看到你和父亲亲密……柱间，你以为他还是什么都不懂的孩子吗？！他可是跟水峪结婚了那么久的男人，你还以为他是个不谙情事的孩子吗？！”斑将柱间整个人抱起，然后将他覆压在身下，“柱间……你好像很惊讶，惊讶什么？惊讶泉奈在你面前乖巧的像个孩子吗？”斑越说怒火越盛，而柱间却感觉到了一阵恐慌，斑的话就像是一道雷电霹雳将他劈中，在惊慌之中，柱间甚至没有阻拦斑施展了影分身之术。

　　他美好的身躯被挤压在两个斑之间，男人的体温和气息将柱间整个人包裹着，同时也让柱间无比地感觉到恐慌，他感觉到自己的腿被斑的分身掰开，两个入口同时被手指抠挖着，意识到斑要做什么的柱间在斑的怀抱里挣扎起来。

　　“斑，不要这样……不要……”

　　“柱间，我要占有你的全部……无论这次你说什么我都不会停下来……”斑在柱间的耳边说道，两个人的声音混合在了一起，让柱间挣脱的力度变得更大。他知道影分身的力量最小，打算通过破坏影分身来中止斑的活动，就在他翻身打算将一拳将斑的分身打碎时，斑从后面抱住了他，用手揉弄着他的胸脯，同时影分身手指抠弄着他的花穴，快感频频的柱间颤抖着身体，力气也跟着泄掉。

　　斑一边揉弄着柱间的胸口，一边沾着乳汁探索着柱间的后穴，他的分身则支撑着柱间，手指抠弄着花穴。

　　柱间身上敏感的所在都在四只手掌的把玩之中，他就像是跌入了快感的旋涡，只能颤抖着身体，花穴收缩着，斑亲吻着他的背脊缓解着柱间的紧张，然后在分身进入柱间的花穴之后，继续扩张着柱间紧致的后穴。

　　柱间在影分身的操弄下颠簸起了身体，他坐在分身的身上，双臀被斑扣住，然后被身下的性器狠狠贯穿着，那粗硬的欲望跟斑的没有任何区别，就像是上一场性爱的继续。而斑则用手指将柱间的后穴撑开，感觉到后面探索的手指越来越多的柱间摇晃着脑袋，说道：“斑……停下……求你了、不要，啊……”他的请求和呻吟混杂在了一起，斑就在这个时候，将柱间的身体推倒，让他夹在自己与分身之间，翘起的后臀暴露了柱间已经被拓开的后穴，斑沉腰进入那里。

　　柱间瞬间哭喊出声，他感觉到两处就像同时被撕裂开了一样的疼痛，隔着小小的一层肉膜，两个同样尺寸的性器错落有致的操弄起来。

　　滑腻的花穴，紧致的后穴，柱间身体的两处地方被同时开发着。这个时候，分身抱着柱间，亲吻着他哭喊的唇舌，将恐惧和呻吟吞了下去，而斑则揉弄着柱间的胸口，亲吻着他的背部，感受着两个自己同时操弄最心爱的人的感受。

　　柱间同时承受着两处极致的快感，最开始的疼痛很快被欲望所吞没，柱间的下半身已经没有了知觉，只余下被两个粗硬操弄敏感肉壁的疯狂快感。那两根事物一前一后的操弄着，他的两个穴内被塞得满满当当，夹在两具结实的身体之中，汗水都在动作间混合在了一起。

　　柱间的呼喊到最后已经没有了力气，只能靠在斑的怀抱里，被斑和分身交错着操弄着，他的腿根本合不起来，几乎没过多久就是一个高潮的巅峰，此起彼伏的快感就像是没有了尽头一样，柱间的眼神早就在这样疯狂的举动中变得溃散。斑亲吻着柱间，和自己的分身变幻着和柱间的体位，三个人的身体摆出可耻又淫荡的姿态，柱间的身上满是男人的精液和自己的乳汁。

　　时间在这样极致的快感中都变得缓慢，柱间只能攀附着斑的身体，等待着斑的体力耗尽。

　　等待总是漫长的，当斑的分身消失时，天际已经隐约露了白，斑怀抱着柱间，在他耳边低语着：“柱间，待会替我舔干净，我就放过你……”

　　柱间有些麻木的点了点头，也不清楚自己答应了什么，斑爱怜地亲了亲他的脸颊，然后让柱间躺下，自己则捧着柱间的下巴，跪在他的脸侧哄着：“柱间，张开嘴……”

　　柱间的嘴在斑的操控下张开，他吞入了斑那根还沾着两人体液的性器，那浓郁的味道让柱间皱了眉头，斑喘息了一声，开始在柱间的口中抽送着。柱间只感觉喉口不断被顶撞着，下意识挤压着喉口推拒着斑，可是这样的反抗却让斑喘息更重，他早已忍耐许久的精液喷在了柱间的口中。他下意识将柱间唇边漏出的体液抹干净，然后让手指逗弄着柱间的舌尖，等确定哪些东西涓滴不剩的时候，斑才心满意足的抱着柱间。

　　柱间在长时间高潮下的身体格外敏感，他也没有什么力量来推拒斑，只能任由斑抱着。

　　但是，此时至少可以安心睡去，柱间终于困倦的闭上双眼。

　　

　　　　幕 二零四

　　柱间的诈病因为一夜的狂欢变成了真的需要好好休息一天，被过度使用的后穴和花穴都被斑涂抹上了药物，连声音也因为哭喊和声音变得沙哑。

　　始作俑者斑这个时候就像是被喂饱的豺狼，开始心满意足的完成他该完成的工作，他日常里免不了同泉奈碰面。愤而离开的泉奈压抑着怒气，看得出来在为自己昨天晚上的行径而愤怒，可是泉奈却什么都不能说。因为将这件事情搬上台面，无疑是打着柱间的脸面。

　　而柱间甚至没有暴怒的气力，他躺在床榻中，即使是体质特殊，可是到了第二天中午腿仍旧是虚软的。被涂抹药物的地方在难以说道的疼痛之余，还有着习惯被贯穿后的空虚感，柱间躺在床榻上，因为自身无法启齿的欲望而眼睛望着视线内的天花板。泉奈和斑去料理雷之国的后续，也因为无人打扰，柱间才能在孤独的空间里，思索着昨天斑说道的事情。

　　在那些淫靡的事情之外，斑说着，泉奈早就看到过他和田岛之间的亲密接触……

　　在私密事暴露人前的羞耻之余，水峪原先说过的话，在他的心中显得越发清晰。他曾经认为十分了解的泉奈一时间变得格外陌生，那个一开始十分讨厌他的叛逆孩子，对他侵占了母亲的地位异常的恼怒，持续多年的冷嘲热讽……然后，他和泉奈关系的转折就是斑的那件事情。那些尘封的往事在此时被柱间在脑海中吹开了上面的积尘，那些以为淡忘的事情，又变得历历在目。

　　暴雨倾盆的晚上，斑最终带回来了退婚的消息，愤怒的田岛直接将斑带到了祠堂，他在雨夜中心慌意乱，最后奔跑着前往祠堂那里。

　　那一晚的田岛对斑格外的残酷，却又在他制止之后，显得格外的苍老……

　　如今回望前尘，柱间只觉得心口一阵阵发紧。

　　斑的背上被抽打的伤痕累累，却始终没有讲出退婚的真正原因……那时候他害怕极了，多么担心是因为自己的话让斑决定退婚，然而，这一切都在田岛死后得到了印证。

　　柱间用手捂住自己的眼睛，那个混乱的夜晚似乎昭示着日后混乱的根源，而那时候他没有多想……或者说，他根本不敢多想。

　　然后，那一晚后，负责处理后续事情的他与泉奈关系得到了缓和，一起前往漩涡一族的岛屿去谈婚事，那个时候的泉奈对婚姻既忐忑又茫然，当面对期待又爱慕的水峪时，泉奈最后承认了婚事，比斑提早一步步入了婚姻之中。

　　那些纷杂的往事，就像被一张蛛网串联起一般，当柱间想起一件事时，那蛛丝就将另外一件事情在他心底拨动。

　　他看见了暴风雨的那个晚上，看到了抱着即将临盆的他奔向医疗忍者的斑，他想起了身体越发疲累的田岛，又回忆起了那个不堪回首的夜晚，泉奈有时候看向他躲闪的目光……那盘根虬错的事件将柱间的脑海搅乱，柱间眼望着天花板，眼前一阵阵发黑，那些事情猛撼着他的心扉，连身体也跟着发热，他在棉被下辗转反侧。精神如同惊涛骇浪中的孤舟，又像是失足跌入深渊的羊羔……

　　柱间不知不觉汗湿了身体，脑后的筋一根根的抽痛，他忍不住呼喊出声，可是视线前忽然昏花起来。

　　就在这个时候，有什么人猛地拉开了房门，一只冰冷的手放在柱间的额头上，然后抱起柱间摇晃道：“柱间……你怎么了，能回话吗？”

　　柱间的眼皮被人用两手撑开，视线中的重影最后聚拢成了斑的模样，柱间想要推开他，却被斑抱紧了身体。斑紧张的嘴唇碰着柱间的额头，然后说道：“你发烧了，柱间……”

　　“滚！斑！你给我滚！都是你！都是你！！！”柱间头脑昏沉的一时分不清现实和梦境，他用手推开了斑，然后将斑踹倒，他的身体比他的意识更加迅捷，当柱间感觉到自己手上在用力时，他摇晃着脑袋，发现自己正骑跨在斑的身上，手狠狠的掐在斑的颈项上，而斑根本毫无反抗，只是涨红着脸看着他。

　　柱间心底一慌，下意识退开身体，松开了自己的手。重新能够呼吸的斑捂着喉咙咳嗽了起来，就在这个时候，房门被拉开，端着汤药的水户边进门边说：“柱间……你醒着吗，泉奈让我端来了……”她的话戛然而止，然后呆愣愣看着房间内的场景，不过这个也算是身经百战的女人很快反应过来，说道：“斑，你出去，我来让柱间喝药。”

　　斑还有些犹豫，他拧着眉头看着柱间的样子，一动不动。

　　水户根本看不下去，她走过去，直接一脚踢在了斑的背上，厉声说道：“你现在出去！柱间现在是个病人！”

　　斑看了一眼皱着眉头的水户，站起来说道：“待会我再过来。”说完，就站起身出门去了。

　　水户当斑走掉之后，就将汤药放在一旁，她掀开被子一角，无奈说道：“柱间，我觉得你最好进来……毕竟你一个男人，又生病了，我强拽你进被子不好。”

　　柱间深吸一口气，好不容易收束了自己的心神，他说道：“……辛苦你了。”

　　水户看着他那狼狈的样子，说道：“说什么辛苦不辛苦……”

　　她看着柱间，将汤药捧了过来，说道：“喝下去吧……起码会少受一点。”

　　柱间捧着汤药，喝了一口，那些往事现在还塞满了他的脑袋，让他如鲠在喉，如果说当局者迷，他此刻或许就是在一个又一个的谜团之中。

　　“水户，你怨恨木叶吗……”柱间忽然问道。

　　“说什么怨恨……”水户看着柱间说道，“因为水峪吗？是……水峪的命运，或许我确实该怨恨……可是木叶又有什么错？如果有一天，九尾失控了，你会怨恨我吗？”

　　柱间一愣，说道：“……失控，你……你怎么了？”

　　水户看着柱间，突然拉着他的手放在自己的小腹上，说道：“我……我怀孕了。”

　　柱间因为这个消息而更加错愕：“这是……谁的孩子？”

　　“旅行中认识的人……”水户看着柱间说道，“只是太寂寞了，就这样了……我并不想找到他，毕竟并没有和人相处下去的心情。作为九尾的人柱力，结婚生子似乎并不恰当……”

　　柱间因为这个突如其来的消息一时间不知道该说什么，他只能傻看着水户，直到把水户逗笑，说道：“快点喝药吧，药要凉了。”

　　“好……好的。”柱间又喝了两口，然后猛地反应过来：“所以……九尾失控……！”

　　“是的，柱间……有一定的可能，毕竟……生产的时候，我的力量会衰弱……”

　　“这……这不是问题。请你安心的生下这个孩子吧。”柱间立刻说道。

　　“那我也就放心了……”水户看着柱间说道，“困扰我的事情解决了，那么你也不妨说说你的，柱间……你看起来似乎很苦恼。”

　　柱间看着一脸坦荡的水户，有些语塞，他摇了摇头：“让你看到那样的场景，真是失礼……我很抱歉。我和宇智波的事情，你也算是一路看过来的……你是怎么想的？虽然这件事并没有在村子里传开，但是……我知道，议论是一直都在，只是迫于压力，才没有让这种丑闻爆出。”

　　“我的看法其实不重要，柱间。”水户认真的说道，“重要的是，你是怎么看待自己的？你送走了田岛，然后被斑强娶……这些事情的前因后果我都知道，如果换作是我，也没有办法做得比你更好……这个世界上，任何人都不可能。既然是我做不到的事情，我又怎么能用世俗的标准要求你。”

　　“我……我……田岛……我怎么可能忘记田岛。”柱间用手撑住额头，“我怎么可能忘记他。”

　　“所以你怨恨斑，斑的确让人怨恨，他做出了这样的事情，倘若事情传扬出去，他会被千人所指……当然，对于斑而言，他毫不在乎。”水户冷静的说道，“回到你的身上，柱间……你忘不了田岛，你怨恨着斑……同时也怨恨你自己……这件事，我没有办法帮到你，我很抱歉。”

　　“不用抱歉……这件事，是我应得的……”

　　水户皱着眉头，她靠近柱间，从他的手里接过碗，然后伸手抚摸着他的头发，女性的温柔让柱间想起自己早逝的母亲，他心神稍定，收敛了自己的神态。

　　水户等他情绪平静一会，又继续说道：“柱间，如果想的话……你可以报复斑，是什么让你放弃这点的？”

　　柱间握紧了拳头，他看着水户，说道：“木叶现在不能乱，现在对于每个忍村都是重要的时刻，所以……木叶现在，应该以稳定为主。”

　　“所以你忍辱负重，和斑维持着实质上的夫妻生活？”水户看着柱间，认真说道：“那你不妨考虑一下，当坐稳你的位置时，让别的人取代斑……泉奈，泉奈是个很好的人选，自从那件事情发生之后，他一直很敌视斑。”

　　“……不行。”柱间沉默了一会，否决了这个决定，然后他看到了水户困惑的神情。

　　水户问道：“是什么让你否定了这件事情？”

　　柱间只是摇着头，说道：“斑的力量，应该被木叶所用……而且，这未免……”

　　“不坦荡吗？柱间，在这个时候，你依旧坚持着自己的道义吗？”水户失笑道，可是眼看着柱间的否定，她也不好再多说什么，水户拍了拍柱间的肩膀，“我不打扰你了，柱间……你要记住，扉间和我都是支持你的。”

　　柱间点了点头，他听到水户拉开门走出去的声音，也听到门外斑同水户的搭话询问。药物的作用在此时似乎也发挥起了作用，他昏沉的大脑感到有些困倦，柱间躺了下来，水户的一番话没有让他冷静下来，反而又搅乱了一潭浑水……扶持泉奈，挤下斑，如果水峪所说的那些话是真的，就像是又吸引了一头豺狼。

　　豺狼……想到这个词的柱间自己都觉得有些悲哀。

　　他这个时候只能闭上眼睛，将心头的事情暂且一放，否则……他的病怕是要纠缠很久了。

　　

　　幕 二零五

　　柱间的发烧并没有那么快好，但是为了雷隐村多生出什么异心，在确定水峪的事情没有后患之后，一行人很快带着还生病的柱间走上归途。

　　水户、斑和泉奈，从队伍的人数来看，即使带着病人，安全问题也没什么可担心的。

　　行程也如预计的那样一切顺利，他们很快回到的村庄里，柱间坐着马车经过街道，最后被等待多时的辉夜踉踉跄跄地扶回了房间。

　　许多天不见，出任务才回来不久的辉夜看起来又高了些，如果不是脸蛋还十分稚嫩的话，看起来和一般个子矮的成年人也差不多。柱间被他扶着很是哭笑不得，可是既然是辉夜的一片心意，似乎也不能拒绝，只能在被放下来的时候同辉夜说道：“辉夜，你这样，恐怕村民都以为我是病的走不动路了。”

　　辉夜跪坐在他的旁边，说道：“那有什么要紧！反正母亲估计过两天就能康复了，到时候跟平时没两样，瞎他们一跳！”

　　“真是胡闹。”柱间靠在软枕上，然后打量了一下多日不见的辉夜，挥了挥手让他靠近了一些，说道：“任务怎么样？还顺利吗？”

　　“十分顺利，我可是很出色的呢！”辉夜眉飞色舞的说了起来，他心里憋了许多话想同柱间说，这时候看柱间精神不错，就一股脑的倒了出来，一边的蜜豆听着也抿着嘴偷偷笑，这个时候却忽然听到了孩子的哭声，柱间回过了神，才想起被乳母抱着的晴树。蜜豆在他的眼神示意下，打开了房门，门外就是有些着急的乳母，怀里抱着哭啼不休的晴树。

　　柱间皱了眉头，说道：“孩子是怎么了？”

　　跟在乳母后面的玲子说道：“这两天，晴树少爷应该是思念您了，所以醒来的时候，总是没来由的哭起来……”

柱间听完之后了然了，他点了点头，淡淡吩咐道：“那就将孩子抱进来吧。”

乳母把晴树抱了进来，辉夜看柱间笑意收敛，于是同柱间讲起最近在村子里发生的趣事。

　　柱间从乳母的手里接过晴树，一边轻拍着，一边看着笑容满面的辉夜，说道：“一转眼，辉夜你都这么大了。”

　　“母亲，怎么突然这么说？”辉夜歪了歪头，问道。

　　柱间看他俏皮的样子就想笑：“如今都可以独当一面了，当然是长大了……再过几年后，或许就是你在世人面前崭露头角的时候了。”

　　辉夜有些诧异，他说道：“怎么回事？是要发生什么事情吗？”

　　柱间将这次雷隐村和艾细谈的一部分内容说了出来：“不出意外的话，几年后，五大国会举办一次大会。名字姑且暂定为中忍考试吧，但是……作为第一次，出场的不会仅仅是中忍的程度。”

　　“这是为什么？”

　　“中忍固然是各忍村出战的中坚力量，可是……作为忍村的杰出人才，仅仅只有中忍的程度是不够的，届时……各个忍村的‘天才’也都会一一出战……到时候，就是你扬名的时刻。”柱间看着辉夜认真的说道，“到时候，你的父亲想必也会在九泉之下为你感到高兴的。”

　　辉夜在柱间的话语下，也流露出了一丝的激动，他伸手握住柱间的手，垂下眼……入目的却是在柱间怀中由哭转笑的晴树。尽管他心里清楚，柱间对待晴树没多么亲热，可是看到眼前的场景还是觉得刺眼，不自觉手上用了些劲，柱间有些疑惑，辉夜马上接道：“我一定会让母亲以我为荣的！”他充满活力的声音，让柱间莞尔一笑。

　　“我现在也以你为荣……”柱间摸着他的头发，认真的说道。

　　辉夜看着柱间露出了笑容，又陪着柱间说了会话，柱间一路上车途劳顿，又抱了一会晴树，脸上不知不觉显露出了疲态。辉夜看到柱间这样，便从他手里接过了晴树，说道：“母亲，你好好休息吧，我把晴树抱出去玩。”

　　柱间点了点头，把晴树递给了他，辉夜熟练的抱过这个孩子，摸了摸晴树软软的胎发，冲柱间笑了笑，就出去了。

　　他抱着晴树走在廊上，斑正坐在长廊上，看着庭院内的景致，他听见辉夜的脚步声，一转头就看到辉夜抱着晴树。

　　“母亲休息了。”辉夜抱着晴树在斑的身边坐下，那小小的孩子正握着他的食指玩的开心，“他可没空见你。”

面对辉夜的话，斑没有反驳，而是把目光放在晴树身上，留意到他的目光辉夜抬眼看他，然后把晴树紧握的手指抽开，他可没兴趣在斑的面前展示自己跟他的孩子有多亲热。

斑看着辉夜说道：“看到你和他相处愉快，我也很高兴。”

辉夜抬眼看他，站起身说道：“我也不知道是什么让你产生这样的错觉。”

“至少，他对你很亲热，看得出来你对他很关切。”斑慢慢说道，“看来，你也并没有因为我的关系，而对他怎样。”

“你以为我是你吗？”辉夜冷笑一声，“他就算是个畜生的孩子，也毕竟是个小孩。我肯定是做不出拿孩子要挟人的事情，真要是看不惯，当初他从母亲肚子里出来，我就能一把摔死他。”

斑听到辉夜的话语，瞳孔猛地一缩，仿佛空气都跟着冰冷下来。辉夜没有一点儿惧怕，他看着斑，说道：“别对我耍威风，我不怕你。”他瞥了一眼独自趴在地上的晴树，“你跟父亲比差远了，不过是个三流父亲。”

他说完，转身就将斑和晴树抛在身后，留下斑一个人面对看着辉夜离开而忍不住哭泣的晴树。斑低下身抱起晴树，将他抱在怀里轻拍背部，等到哭声平息下来，便带着晴树回到自己的房间里。

辉夜的态度在他的预料之中，这样的坦荡反而让他放心，至少绝不用担心辉夜会将自己的愤怒发泄在晴树这个无知的孩子身上。

　　

　　辉夜躺在自己的床上，看着天花板，伸出自己的手。

　　他清楚，自己为什么不惧怕斑。因为他的背后是柱间，因为斑为了孩子也绝不可能针对他，除非他想让晴树面对着一个分崩离析的家。有了孩子的宇智波斑不再是那个无可战胜的敌人，他有了一个新的弱点——是不是每一个父亲都是那样？

　　辉夜用手捂住自己的脸孔，他的记忆回到了那个绝望的夜晚。

　　他的父亲用手摸着他的头，让他坚强，让他勇敢。

　　父亲，我真的想您……

　　

　　幕 二零六

　　被人盼望的新年随着冬雪一同降临了木叶这座城镇，这场大雪来势汹汹，皑皑雪色铺满了整个木叶。

　　清晨起来的柱间，打开窗户时，被窗外的雪反光的一阵眼花，他才关上窗户，就听到辉夜在庭院里喊着：“母亲，雪来了，下雪了！”

　　柱间闻声打开了窗户，辉夜穿着一身新做的冬衣，抱着穿着就像一个球似的晴树，柱间看着全身上下鼓鼓囊囊的晴树，都忍不住笑出了声。辉夜站在柱间窗前的不远处，他举着晴树，这个孩子正充满好奇地看着白色的天地，不时发出笑声。

　　柱间看到辉夜时不时把晴树小小的抛高一下，忍住了笑声，说道：“辉夜，小心一点，不要摔到晴树了。”

　　“不会的，才不会呢！”就像是为了展示这点，他把晴树抛高了一点，晴树笑了一声，然后被辉夜接住。结果就在这时，“咚”的一声后，一大捧雪掉在了辉夜的头上，原来因为底下的动静，树上的积雪经受不住，一下子垮了下来。

　　“辉夜，没事吧！”柱间看着满脑袋雪的辉夜吓了一跳，辉夜把自己头上的雪抖掉，又赶紧拍了拍晴树身上的，但是即便如此，晴树还是鼻头红了起来，开始打着喷嚏，小脸蛋也冻得通红。这个年纪的小孩子大多是这样脆弱，辉夜忙把晴树抱进了房间，一旁的蜜豆也十分机灵的去准备热水，柱间、辉夜两个人手忙脚乱地给晴树脱了湿乎乎的棉衣，拿小被子裹着他带到浴室里。蜜豆准备的热水也刚刚好，他们将晴树放进水里，开始暖和他有些冰凉的手脚，等确定晴树手脚都暖起来，再给他擦干净身体抱回房间。

　　那边玲子在蜜豆的通知下去请大夫过来，同样穿着新年和服的千手香看着他们一干人手忙脚乱的守着孩子，忙说道：“你们给我让开，别一个劲儿往孩子跟前凑，我看看……”

　　晴树这个时候适时的打了个喷嚏，千手香看着他拖着的鼻涕，说道：“感冒而已，你们这些人真是胡闹……”

　　这个年纪的孩子要喝中药是个非常难的事情，晴树从出生到现在都是健健康康的，不知不觉，大家都有些掉以轻心了。

　　作为火影，中午要主持贺年的活动，柱间只能拍了拍辉夜的肩膀，示意他照顾一下晴树，然后在蜜豆的帮助下穿上盛装与羽织。

　　千手香陪着柱间，顺口说道：“没问题的，辉夜可是个聪明的孩子。”

　　“我没有在担心这个。”

　　“是担心斑？怕他责备辉夜让晴树感冒了？”

　　柱间没有说话，只是默认了这件事情，千手香说道：“斑这么大的人，不会跟小孩子过不去的，放心吧。”

　　“希望如此。”

　　

　　随着木叶的组织越发有序，就是宇智波家的祭祀也渐渐融入到了新年祭典当中，巫女们选定了合适的时间，木叶上下花费着心力在广场里布置着会场，原本宇智波家的祭典里出现了其他家族中爱凑热闹的年轻人，他们一个个都换上了舞蹈的服装，脸上画着纹样，簇拥着负责主舞的人。柱间作为火影，巡视着会场之内和附近，所有看见他的人都露出了微笑，同他挥手打招呼。

　　“柱间大人！”

　　“柱间大人！”

　　那一张张喜气洋洋的脸孔，确实是最好不过的节日礼物。

　　柱间一一点头示意，然后他便发现自己似乎迷失了方向。毕竟会场此时有了太多的人，如果只是混在人群之中，他都要看不清自己要去什么方向了。柱间跃上了屋顶，然后朝着可能有扉间在的地方，负责统筹这些的扉间应该正在和宇智波家的族老们讨论各种可能出现的问题，尽量还原的接近宇智波家最早的祭祀。柱间在屋顶上飞跃着，屋顶上的积雪让他行进的动作比平时缓慢，不过每一次的下落，声音都被雪给吸走，倒也是一种乐趣。

　　寻找着扉间的柱间逡巡着，就在这个时候，争吵的声音突然出现在不远的小巷。

　　“斑！你看到了吗，本来属于我们族的祭典成了其他人也加入的游戏，作为族长，难道你要坐视不管吗？”老迈的声音不忿的说道。

　　“如今，宇智波也是木叶的一部分。”斑冷淡的回应着，“年轻人都很喜欢这样，他们在木叶和其他人相处了很久，这些对年轻人来说，是理所当然的事情。”

　　“一派胡言！”宇智波的族老愤愤不平的说道，“如果是你的父亲，他一定不会坐视这件事情发生的！……你，你要干什么？”

　　在惊慌的声音中，似乎斑做了什么，柱间皱着眉头寻声追了过去，出现在视线里的斑将一个老家伙压在墙壁上，因为听到了屋顶上轻微的响动，斑抬起了头，和柱间目光相对，然后斑转移了目光，低下头盯着先前在跟他说话的人。

　　“现在的族长是我，我想你应该没有忘记吧。这件事情，就到底为止，宇智波一族早就是木叶的一部分，这也对我们很有利，既然享受了便利，就不要抱怨失去的，不然会显得贪得无厌。”

　　说完这些的斑直接丢下了族老，然后跃上屋顶，站在屋顶上的柱间下意识为自己的偷听感到尴尬，然后斑先开口问道：“怎么会站在这里？”

　　“我找不到扉间。”

　　“那个家伙现在应该在千手宅子里吧。”斑皱着眉头说道。

　　柱间注意到他不善的语气，追问道：“这次的活动难道不是他负责的吗？”

　　“现在负责这里的人是我，还要应付冥顽不灵的老家伙……他大概就是想回避这种人，才把事情丢给我吧。”斑皱着眉头说道，“他临时通知的，你不知道也难怪。”

　　“既然是你负责的，那我要找的人是你了。”柱间说道。

　　“作为火影，你需要做的，就是去那个地方……”斑指着在会场一旁搭建好的棚子，“去那里。”

　　“然后呢？”柱间询问道。

　　“同人微笑，招手，然后等上台讲话。”斑看着柱间，露出了一点笑容，“这就是流程中火影负责的。”

　　这听起来就像是斑同他开了个玩笑，柱间狐疑地看了斑一眼，正准备照他说的前往那里坐着，却又想起了出门前的事情。于是柱间停下脚步，说道：“我有个事要说……今天，辉夜带着晴树玩，虽然是在庭院里，但是毕竟有积雪……晴树有点感冒，已经让大夫看过了。”

　　斑看着柱间吞吞吐吐的样子，说道：“不要用这样的语气，柱间……我明白你的意思，小孩子有个小病小痛的很正常，我不会因此就责怪辉夜的。毕竟，以后晴树也会长大，会跟在辉夜的后面跑，磕着碰着都是很正常的事情。”

　　“……你能这么想是最好的。”柱间看着斑平静的样子点了点头，“辉夜现在在家照顾晴树，等到祭典结束，我们就可以回家看看晴树。”

　　斑看着柱间，说道：“作为火影的话，柱间你的工作还没结束……”

　　柱间疑惑地看着斑，斑继续道：“大名的使者来了，不出意外的话，今天晚上你还要应酬他，以及其他家族的族长，这些都已经由扉间安排好了。”斑指着他先前说的地方，“你今日的行程都已经安排好，千手桃华作为你今天的副手已经在那里等你了。”

　　柱间忍不住皱起眉头，说道：“那么……”

　　“我会回去看着晴树的。”斑淡淡的说道。

　　柱间只能点了点头，然后朝着斑指的方向而去。而站在原地的斑看着喧闹的会场，除了看着柱间的背影，也不知道自己该看向何方。

　　

　　正如斑所说，柱间在这个新年的日子里，已经没有多少时间是属于孩子，当宇智波的祭典结束之后，他要负责对着全村的人说着新年到来。如今的木叶早已经是个繁盛的村子，大家在节目表演结束之后，就要回家准备新年的年饭，年饭吃过之后，在最宽敞的街道里，新年祭的重头戏才上场。商家们在这一晚上都准备好了各色的商品，供孩子们玩闹的游戏，整个木叶都在欢声笑语之中。

　　而柱间作为火影，下午的时间都在同大名的使节或者其他的使者交谈着，关于正在筹备中的中忍大会，因为五个村子和国家的存在，存在着各种各样的变数，作为火影，他必须得对其他人表明自己的态度。

　　无论如何，他也会促成中忍大会的。

　　这个态度能让其他人更好决定自己的立场。

　　而等到了夜晚，承担着拜访任务的使节就要接受火影的款待，毕竟……在这样的日子里，都要来拜访木叶，作为东道主的火影怎么也应该表现出大方和好客。

　　当烟花绽放在天空的时候，柱间则在雅致的酒馆内招待着使者们，那绚烂的天空让他忍不住望着天际，不知道此时此刻的辉夜是否也看着这片天空。

　　柱间一顿酒喝的脚步踉跄，还是作为副官的千手桃华搀扶着他回到了宇智波宅。桃华敲响门的时候，意外的没有了开门的人，桃华拍了拍柱间，说道：“人呢？”

　　“我……看今天很难得……就给他们放假了……”柱间摇着脑袋说道，这是木叶确认无战争的第一个年，大家也终于毫无顾忌的放松精神欢闹一番，筹办的祭典也是第一次准备，柱间不希望玲子和蜜豆还像从前一样的待在家里。

　　桃华嘟囔的抱怨一声，就在她打算带着柱间翻墙的时候，门突然被打开，千手桃华看着斑下意识皱了眉头。

　　斑直接无视了她，说道：“把柱间交给我。”

　　桃华只能松开架着柱间的手，然后斑接过柱间，说道：“麻烦关下门。”

　　“知道了！不要支使我！”桃华有点恼怒的说道。

　　

　　柱间靠在斑的身上，走到一半的时候就趴在了长廊吐了起来，之后便有些人事不省，等到半夜口干的时候，才发现自己一个人躺在房间里，身上的衣物都是换过的，意外的是身旁竟然看不到斑。

　　当然，这是再好不过的。

　　想起白天感冒的晴树，柱间披上了外套，摸着黑朝着晴树的房间走去。他不太确定乳母有没有跟着放假，但是万一这个时候晴树饿了，他至少可以喂喂他。

　　走廊里灌进了一点风，柱间拢了拢衣服，然后小心打开了晴树的房门。

　　晴树的身旁睡着一个黑乎乎的身影，柱间走近的时候对上了一双睁开的眼睛。

　　是斑。

　　“晴树睡得很熟……”斑看着柱间，轻声说道。

　　“原来你在这里……”

　　“毕竟晴树生病了，”斑用自己的手背轻轻碰了晴树的额头，“我总要看看他……”

　　柱间沉默了一会，说道：“我是来看看晴树饿了么？”

　　“应该快到点了……”斑看了看月色，就像是应景一样，晴树开始在摇篮里扭着身体，那副憨态让柱间忍不住笑出了声。

　　柱间这样的笑容已经很久没有流露在斑之前，斑愣住神，等晴树真的张嘴嚎起来时，才伸手抱起晴树，动作已经比当初笨拙的样子熟练不少，柱间看了他一眼，结印施展了变身术，然后给晴树哺乳。

　　斑看着柱间的模样，只觉得白日那点的不甘心还是烟消云散。

　　他看着柱间，突然说道：“辉夜有一天，说我是个三流的父亲。”

　　“你确实是。”柱间抬眼看了他一眼，直接肯定了辉夜的意见。

　　“是的，我确实是……”斑爽快的承认了，“我还差得远了。”

　　柱间有点意外他的坦白，斑继续说道：“时间还很长久，我会学习的……”

　　柱间用手擦了擦晴树嘴边溢出的奶水，然后说道：“那我拭目以待。”他替晴树又擦了擦嘴，看着晴树懒洋洋的样子，然后把人递给了斑。

　　斑接过去，柱间站起身，说道：“我的任务完成了，接下来是你表现的时候了，好好照顾晴树，如果头发烫了，就叫醒我，然后去找千手香。”

　　斑只能愣愣的点头，看着柱间回到房间。他和怀里的晴树大眼看着小眼，晴树看着这个渐渐熟悉起来的人，亲热的往他脸上招呼了一下，斑也忍不住笑了，他把晴树放回摇篮里，抓了抓自己的头发。

　　“我会陪着你的。”他对晴树轻轻的说着。

　　晴树闭上眼睛，没有再看自己眼前的大家伙，而斑替晴树掖好的被子，眼神变得有些晦暗。如今晴树早就已经满月了，但是因为他在族谱上始终只是个无家室的人，哪怕家里所有人都知道晴树是他的儿子，但是在族谱上，仍旧没有这个孩子的名字。

　　这也正是今天族老敢来找他的底气，毕竟书写族谱的事情从来都是掌握在那些家伙的手上的。

　　他看着一脸天真无邪的晴树，长出一口气，无论如何，他也会想到办法，让他的孩子有一个堂堂正正的身份。

 

　　幕 二零七

　　晴树这个年纪的孩子，正是身体最弱小的一个时期，过去辉夜一直都是十分健康的孩子，以至于柱间没有想到，晴树的伤寒竟然缠缠绵绵的病了好些天。

　　或许跟孩子小小年纪吃不得苦有关吧，每次喂晴树药物的时候都是十分困难，那苦涩的药汁才被喂进嘴里没多久，就被哭闹不休的晴树吐了出来，连照顾过辉夜的蜜豆都不免觉得十分劳累，毕竟孩子的哭闹声对精神有着诡异的摧残能力，只要是晴树哭一阵，他们便觉得头大。与之相比，辉夜小时候没灾没病真是让人欣慰。

　　一阵婴儿的啼哭声响彻了房间内，柱间正从外面回来，风尘仆仆的穿着火影的羽织，他对这样的声音早已经习惯，可以说是宇智波家宅这数日来最常听见的声音。需要每日三次服用的中药让晴树的哭闹声贯穿了宅子，柱间拖着脚步来到晴树的房间，正看到哭的上气不接下气的晴树。蜜豆看到柱间推开门，也十分着急地说：“柱间大人，我试过了，可是晴树少爷还是不习惯。”

　　柱间看着药汁一旁的碗里盛放的蜂蜜，还有负责抱着晴树的玲子——每次给晴树喂药就是这么麻烦，要至少两个人包围着。一个人负责制住他乱踢蹬的小手小脚，一个人负责抓准时机将药汁送到他的口里。平日里只知道吃和睡的孩子在这个时候显出了非凡的素质，他似乎已经记忆了那个和乳汁完全不同的黑乎乎的药水，一旦看到可疑的碗接近自己，便在人的怀里奋力挣脱着。玲子想要抱紧他，却也害怕太过用力伤害到那么柔弱的四肢，于是每次喂药都成了一次灾难，家里的衣服不得不勤洗起来。

　　柱间说道：“我知道……”他自己也叹了口气，从玲子的怀里接过了晴树，这个孩子抓着他的衣服哭泣着，上气不接下气，柱间只能轻轻拍着他的背，让他把好不容易喝下去的一点药汁顺下去，而不是随着干呕呕出来。

　　如此安抚过了一炷香的时候，使尽了浑身解数的晴树才睡了过去。

　　这让屋子里的人都松了口气，玲子这才站起来说道：“那我去忙别的事情了。”她那件和服上，还有着晴树留下的药渍，好好的一件衣服就这么毁了。

　　柱间点了点头，然后蜜豆说道：“我来抱着小少爷吧，柱间大人您回来一定累了，待会我给您送茶水过去。”她跟着柱间已经许多年，自然发现了他眉眼里的倦色，柱间点了点头，他用下巴轻轻触了晴树的额头，在感觉到热度降下来后，将孩子交给了蜜豆。

　　“折腾了这么些天，总算是要好了吧。”

　　“明天会让阿香大人过来复诊，她说过，好了也不能掉以轻心呢，可不能让现在的小灾小病坏了小少爷的底子。”蜜豆认真的说道。

　　“是啊。”柱间看着晴树，斑可是对这个孩子给予厚望，如果晴树要是有了什么毛病，以斑的性格如何都不可能原谅这样的事情，到时候，蜜豆和乳母作为照顾晴树的人选，被迁怒了就不妙了。

　　他站起身，回到房间里，脱去身上的羽织，然后换上居家的外套。

　　新年即将过去，过完数天的年假之后，一切都要渐渐回到了正轨。作为火影，他每天要处理的事物已经渐渐多了起来，而斑则因为负责执行工作，有些时候甚至比柱间要回来的更晚。柱间虽然是火影，但是对实际的流程已经有些脱节，作为掌握着整个村子前进方向的人，他看的很多已经是事务被处理之后的结果。

　　柱间打开了观赏庭景的门扉，日落的一刻将天际渲染的漫天晚霞，柱间目送着这样的霞色被渐渐吞没，等他活动筋骨的时候，才发现自己痴坐了一阵。

　　这是他近来的毛病，明明人还是壮年，却时常觉得心已经变得疲惫老迈，一天的事情匆匆而过，连吃饭的时间都被压缩的十分短暂。每日相对的那些人，所讨论的都是木叶的未来，现在的情况，或者讨论其他事情的细枝末节，撇除这些之外，就是那些让他感觉到疲惫的感情。他一次次地告诉自己，要适应斑，要去适应现在的生活，这本来已经让他耗尽了情感，却没想到上一次前往雷之国，水峪的话又在他的心里掀起了波澜。

　　虽然根本不想相信那样的话，可是柱间还是对泉奈回避了起来，过去还能偶尔碰见说上两句话，如今柱间都在刻意回避着那样的时机。

　　柱间用拳头敲打敲打自己的背，这个时候蜜豆送来了茶具和热水，这让他不得不掩饰起自己的神色，转身看着蜜豆。

　　蜜豆抬头对着他笑了笑，然后跪坐在自己捧来的几案前，柱间喜欢的茶叶在热水中被冲开，香气四溢中，茶水被送到了柱间的手上。

　　“您看起来很累，要不要在晚膳前先睡上一阵？”蜜豆关心的问道。

　　“我看起来很累吗？”柱间反问着她。

　　蜜豆认真的点了点头，柱间说道：“那你让她们晚点再送晚膳过来吧……”

　　“好的，您好好休息。”蜜豆应承下来。

　　房间的门被人再度拉上，柱间回到内室，坐上了矮榻，柔软的垫子承受着他的分量，那柔软的感觉就像是走在云端之上。柱间闭上眼睛，虽然十分困乏，可是想要入睡却很难，心思比想象中的要更加纷杂，他拢了拢盖在身上薄薄的毯子，记忆中有一双手总是会在他困乏的时候，轻轻为他揉按着太阳穴，用手拨着他的长发，询问他在任务中都发生了什么。

　　柱间越发觉得身体的寒冷，却根本没有办法摆脱这如同附骨之疽般的感觉。它们纠缠着他，告诉他过去的记忆种种，那些无法淡忘的事情被他刻意遗忘着……

　　他无力去面对那些过往的温馨，只因为在对比下，越发显得真实的冷酷无情。

　　柱间无力的抓伸着，可是手指用力紧握下，却只有空气的存在，已经不会再有另外一只手供他抓牢，然后在他耳边轻轻问着今天都发生了什么。

　　柱间在困倦下如坠深渊，纠缠着他的梦魇在他的心底悄声说着如今的改变……没有人能够再走入他的心扉，没有人同他一起分担，没有人可以成为他迷茫时的明灯，而残酷冰冷的现实有的只是木叶未卜的前途，宇智波家混乱的状况，还有他疲惫的心。柱间握紧自己的拳头，紧闭的双眼能看见的只有一片黑暗，他挣脱不出，摆脱不了，只能感觉到身体在不断的下坠，心却沉重的像被灌了铅。

　　他心底里有一个名字，他想要念出，却害怕得不到回应，于是柱间只能无意识的紧咬着自己的下唇。

　　就在这个时候，他感觉到身体被一阵阵的摇晃，在这样剧烈的摇晃中，柱间总算被动的离开那可怕的黑暗，他睁开自己的双眼，视线一时不能对焦，只能看到模糊的影子。柱间只觉得心口狂跳如同鼓面被疯狂擂着，他喘息着，喊着那个压在心底的名字。

　　“田岛……田岛……”柱间念着这个名字，声音却渐渐低下来，他看着那双望着自己的眼睛，然后伸手捂着自己的半张脸孔。

　　叫醒他的人是斑，而田岛已经不会再回来了。

　　“你……出去一下，我想冷静一下。”柱间扶着矮榻上的几案说道。

　　斑的脸色阴沉的可怕，他站着看着柱间，忽然猛地拉着他到自己的怀里，然后亲吻啃咬着柱间的嘴唇，柱间想要挣扎，却双手被斑死死地按住——谁知道斑是从哪里来的这么大力气。柱间只能忍耐着，斑的舌头顶入到他的口中，就像是为了证明什么似的，刮过他的口腔，纠缠着他的舌头，将他压在矮榻上，火热的身躯逼近着。柱间能做的，只有让自己被按住的手抵在自己与斑之间，将自己的身体尽量后仰，哪怕两个人的身体因为这别扭的姿势而肌肉酸涩。

　　终于，斑放开了柱间，放弃了索取，放弃了证明。他放开气喘吁吁的柱间，看着他被自己吻红的双唇，柱间擦着自己的嘴唇，指着门口说道：“你……出去吧。”他甚至没有提高自己的音量，甚至听不见怒气，有的只是疲惫。

　　斑的力气就像是狠狠捶打进了棉花里，斑只能站着，看着柱间。

　　柱间看了他一眼，干脆解开了自己的腰带，说道：“还是你还想做些别的什么？快点解决……然后让我一个人静静。”

　　斑的脸色比刚才更加难看，柱间第一次主动提出这样的事情，却没想到是因为这种事情。斑看着柱间，试图冷静下来，他说道：“有什么心事，不能跟我说说吗？”

　　柱间面对着他，摇了摇头，说道：“这件事我自己能够解决。”

　　“父亲！”他看着柱间，加重了自己的语气，“我有着他的眼睛，我不行吗？”

　　柱间甚至不愿意说话，他只是摇着自己的头，他甚至不愿意去和此时的斑去争吵。

　　斑只能握紧自己的拳头，走了出去，狠狠甩上房门。而当斑走出去之后，柱间才放松下自己紧绷的身体，他此刻连一根手指都不想动，只想让毯子盖住自己，让一切的一切都随着时间的流逝而淡化。

　　

　　斑的怒气从出房门的那一刻，就不愿意再掩饰，经过走廊的蜜豆被他的脸色吓了一跳，连忙给他让开了道路。斑此时唯一的去处只有晴树的房间，他和柱间的孩子，对他而言，就像是一根江河里的浮木，好让他紧紧抓牢。

　　他走近房间，晴树正在吃奶，乳母因为突然闯进的男人而被吓了一跳，然后赶忙背转过身去，不让斑看她那因为哺乳而格外丰满的胸脯。

　　斑不管不顾地坐在那里，说道：“不用管我，你负责晴树就可以。”

　　但是即使如此，慌乱的乳母还是惊动了晴树，晴树在乳母的怀里吐出了奶水，然后在她的怀里哭泣着。

　　“小少爷，不哭不哭……”乳母自己急的都要哭了出来，只能拍着晴树的背，坐着的斑让她只觉得锋芒在后，可这是宅子的主人，她一个乳母能坐什么呢？

　　这个慌张的女人只能在心里乞求着晴树像往常那样乖巧着，但是被惊吓到的晴树还是边哭边打嗝的折腾了有小半个时辰，在这段时间里，斑就像时石像一样的，只是坐在那里，却不发一言，只有那犀利的目光让乳母不敢掉以轻心。

　　当安抚完晴树之后，她总算能够穿好自己的衣服，边爬边跑的离开房间。斑冷着脸看完了乳母的紧张做派，被人当做洪水猛兽的他，在这个时候站起身来，来到了晴树的摇篮前。晴树还有些不安地躺在摇篮里，他的小手在半空中虚抓着，斑皱着眉头看着他，最后伸手握着那里。

　　被他抓住的晴树挣扎着，最后使尽了力气也没有办法挣脱，只能老老实实的任由斑抓着。

　　斑给他掖好小被子，明明这时是该放松的时刻，可是刚才的事情还是深深的扎根在脑海里。

　　斑在这个时候撤开手，看着自己的掌心，明明他早就已经如同之前想的那样，得到了柱间，甚至有了晴树，可是为什么……他仍旧是那个输家，挫败的感觉如影随形。他的忍耐在这样的挫败前已经不堪一击，可是争吵……争吵能带来什么？

　　斑面对着晴树扒着自己的头发，此时此刻，他真的不知道该怎么办。

　　斑看着晴树，他的孩子……

　　或许他应该为了晴树而痛下那个决心。

　　

　　幕 二零八

　　柱间穿着有别于平时的衣服飞跃在枝头，明明还是火影工作的时候，但是他却独自一人来到了荒郊野地，甚至换上了便于行动的忍装。

　　柱间的身形在枝杈间快速移动着，就在他前方不远处，就是宇智波族人安眠的地方，在那里……同样也沉睡着他死去的丈夫——宇智波田岛。当琐事忙碌完毕，当不受身体的限制，他总算有机会来到这个之前一直想要前往的地方，为了不让人发现自己的行踪，还特地更换了衣服，仿佛自己还是个普通的忍者。

　　宇智波族人世代安息的地方坐落于宇智波原来村址不远的群山之中，柱间行进了一路，眼看着越来越多的坟冢出现在面前，只在田岛下葬时前往这里的他凭借着记忆寻觅着田岛的位置。作为族长，墓碑终究还是有别于其他族人，柱间并没有花费太多的时间就找到了被修葺的十分肃穆庄严的墓碑。这里已经无可避免地长起了荒草，墓碑上也散落着腐败的落叶，柱间蹲下身，用苦无一点点的清理墓碑旁的杂草。

　　田岛生前就是个爱讲究爱整洁的人，以前茶渍沾在衣服上都要皱个眉头，如今却只能委屈的睡在会长杂草的坟地之中，连头上的草能不能铲都不能决定。

　　从前田岛也带柱间来过这里，看望的人除了祖先，还有那位之前的妻子，田岛也是边抱怨着野草肆无忌惮，边组织者族人替周边的坟墓除草。明明每一次都会清除干净，结果下一次来，看到的还是疯长的野草。

　　被苦无铲开的野草被柱间随手放在了一旁，他蹲着身子，直到两腿都有些发麻了，这才将田岛打理干净。他站起身的时候，还因为突然站起而感觉到有些眩晕，柱间伸手拍着墓碑，低声说道：“好了，替你弄干净了，可不要在底下抱怨了。”

　　他抬起手的时候，就看到自己的袖子上沾了一片的尘埃，然后又想到，这里也算是风风雨雨许久，在荒郊野地里，也没有遮风避雨的地方，墓碑脏也是理所当然。

　　柱间又给自己找到了新的工作，取出自己随身携带的手巾擦拭着墓碑，将那些尘埃一点点逝去，他擦过了田岛的名字，又擦拭了田岛上任妻子的名字，柱间跪在地上，忽然有些愣神了。

　　他想起许久之前，同田岛的一次争吵，那还是在宇智波的神社里，他和田岛因为他与前妻之间的事情而争吵着，也因为如此……现在，田岛正和他的妻子，一起待在他脚下的这块土地里。柱间边擦拭着墓碑，边回忆着。当时的他是那么的年轻的，对所有事情的看法都是那么的理所当然，田岛不能对自己与前妻厚此薄彼，田岛需要考虑两个孩子的心情。

　　他那时候真是把旁人的心情都考虑到了，却唯独忘记考虑到田岛自己的心情。

　　田岛那时候生气，是因为想要有朝一日，同他一起沉眠在这块土地里吧，哪怕时间将他们彼此分开，但是只要等待，他们又能在地下再会。

　　柱间只觉得眼睛一阵酸涩，泪水便涌了出来，透明的眼泪滴在脚下的青石上，一会儿就看不到痕迹了。柱间此时只能凭借着墓碑撑持着自己的身躯，他本来以为自己会好好的来看看田岛，就像是久别重逢那样的同他打个招呼，却还是没有办法忍住自己的眼泪。

　　在他们的之间，有那么多的回忆，有甜蜜的有争吵的，而争吵的内容又都那么清晰地出现在他的脑海中。

　　“对不起……”柱间的头触碰着自己的墓碑，他轻声呢喃着，“对不起……那时候我应该自私一点……”他抬起头，却看到了田岛前妻的名字，这让柱间的身体忍不住僵硬住。明明是自己答应的事情，如今却在逝去之人面前呢喃着毫无颜面的话语，不知不觉中他竟然做了那么难看的事情，竟然在这样肃穆的地方亵渎了死者。

　　柱间想要站起身，却还是踉跄了一下，他倚着田岛的墓碑，那双臂膀曾经支撑着他走了那么多的路、那么长的时间，如今……他和自己的前妻安眠在这个地方。

　　“如今，我说什么……都已经晚了……”柱间只能握紧自己的拳头，看着眼前的墓碑变得模糊，“我也不想……这样面目丑恶……可是，心里十分难受……田岛。”破碎的声音从喉咙里出来，柱间靠在墓碑上，“田岛，我真的好难受……我要怎么办……你能教教我吗？你能来看看我吗？”

　　那些憋在心底的话终究还是从颤抖的双唇里吐出，柱间靠在墓碑上哭泣着：“泉奈、辉夜……为什么会这么累，一个人真的好累……田岛，你怎么能就这样走了。”

　　他像是个茫然的孩子，坐在原地喃喃哭泣着，可是此时此刻，已经不会再有人牵起他的手，告诉他该往什么方向行去。

　　

　　时间一点点的过去，当悲伤过去之后，留在身体里的便是一阵阵茫然，柱间的心麻木的疼痛着，他的身体很冷，这是山风吹久的后果，脸上也是干涩疼痛着，吹干后的眼泪留下的只有盐分。在天色渐渐有些改变的时候，柱间活动着自己麻木的手脚站起来，可是他走向的方向却也不是回到木叶的路。

　　从这里如何到宇智波祖宅的路他记得十分清楚，柱间手脚冰冷的穿过丛林之中，一路上也不怎么闪避，任由着枝杈刮蹭着自己的衣服和脸颊。

　　当经历过一阵山路之后，曾经熟悉的村落出现在他的面前，和记忆中不同的只是那份萧索苍凉。那曾经兴旺的村子如今只剩下破败的房屋，当失去住人之后，房屋就变得十分容易损坏，许多住户的屋上都已经破了洞，土墙都在风雨的侵蚀下变得残破不堪，即使是宇智波的老宅也是如此。这座经历了百年风雨的老宅，终于显露出他该有的年岁的模样，当少了仆从打理之后，门口便丛生着野草，柱间对于眼前的一切感到麻木的疼痛。

　　他从未想到过，宇智波的村落竟然会转移的这么彻底，就像是旧主人急于甩手的屋子一样，毫不打理，任由它在风雨的侵蚀下改变了模样。

　　柱间走在廊上，前院的门口已经不再会有月见欢迎他们回来的声音，也没有那些默默做事的仆从，墙面上都出现了虫蛀的破洞，柱间抚摸着布着尘埃的墙壁，脚踩着吱吱作响的廊上。

　　他走过每一处自己熟悉的地方，看着那些过往的痕迹。

　　前院有着辉夜的房间，他走到那里，打开门扉，入目的是放置着一些小玩意的书架，比较珍贵的书籍已经被搬走，留在这里的，都是毫不值钱的小玩意。有辉夜同人打赌赢来的陀螺，有辉夜朝着要买的风筝，还有一些捡来的奇怪鹅卵石，这些最后都被辉夜留在了这里。

　　这里留下的是辉夜的童年。

　　柱间用手指抚摸了那些记忆，然后退出了房间。

　　他朝着后院的位置走去，越走近柱间的脚步越慢，他不禁感觉到情怯，那些过去的回忆他害怕看到，可是脚步却始终无法停下来，脑子里抗拒着，可是身体却还是朝着那里走去。

　　柱间终于打开了田岛书房的房门，那些田岛的字，还被挂在墙上，柱间才走近一步，便觉得脚都软了下来，他跪坐在地上，看着墙壁上已经有灰尘的字，伸手捂住了自己的脸孔。只要看到那些字，田岛端坐在书桌前的场景仿佛又出现在他的脑海中。那个一本正经的男人，会心无旁骛的写字，无论身边有什么打扰，都是那样的沉稳镇定。等到他写完字后，才回抬起头给那些人“秋后算账”，明明什么都听在耳朵里，却还爱端着架子，田岛就是这样的一个人。

　　柱间已经流干的眼泪又涌了出来，直到他听到屋子里响起了脚步声。

　　走进来的人脚步很沉，不慢不快，有条不紊，像极了他记忆里的那个人。可是当柱间抬起头，望着走廊的尽头时，那里出现的人却是斑，斑看到了柱间显然也十分惊讶，但是比起惊讶，他很快留意到柱间衣服上的污渍和脚下的泥土。

　　柱间分明是去了很远的地方，或者该说，柱间根本不该出现在这里。

　　斑的目光随即留意到那是田岛书房的位置，又看到柱间泪痕未干的样子，斑心中根本没有第二个答案，之前按捺下的怒气在这时涌出，斑脱口而出说道：“柱间，你怎么会在这里？”

　　“我为什么不能在这里。”柱间冷淡的回答了他。

　　“你为什么应该在这里？！”斑朝柱间走近，“木叶需要你，晴树需要你，你来这里干什么？”

　　“因为我想来这里！”柱间心烦意乱的朝斑吼道，斑的到来带走了他最后的一丝念想，他撑起身体，质问着斑：“这里为什么会变成这样，如果不是我来到这里，你是不是要瞒着我把这里的一切都毁了！”

　　“瞒着你？毁了？”斑看着质问着自己的柱间，“这里会变成这样，只是自然而然的情况，柱间你不能把每一件关于父亲的事情都怪在我头上！当所有的人都离开这个小村子，它就是会变成这样……”

　　柱间对于斑的说辞只是冷笑着一声，他指着墙壁上的字，说道：“那这些字呢？斑，你可以选择将它们带走，就算不挂在房间里，都可以收在库房里，你是怎么对待它们的？”

　　斑看着那些墙壁上的字，看着气势汹汹的柱间，再也忍不住咆哮道：“难道我连这点选择都没有吗？你是希望我把它们挂在墙壁上，好让你时刻缅怀着父亲吗？”他的目光转移到柱间的脚上，“你去看过父亲了，我知道……除了这件事也不会有其他了。你到现在都忘不了他，你也就知道他。”

　　“斑，我不是你，我不是畜生。我和你父亲十几年的感情……我就是忘不了他，你说什么都没有用的。”柱间看着斑说道，“你可以把父子的感情说丢就丢，我不行，我不能将夫妻的感情在短短的时间内抛开。”

　　斑看着柱间的神情，怒极反笑：“是，我是畜生……柱间我这个畜生爱了你这么久，我自己都不知道为什么。你无法那么快忘记感情……我是畜生，那么晴树呢，你把晴树当什么？你就不能看在晴树的份上，对我好一些吗？”他的神情又扭曲又可怜又愤怒又带着哀求，就像是一个人的不同表情被打碎了拼接在一起，显得怪诞又可悲。

　　柱间看着斑，说道：“这就是你的想法……斑，你真是个可怜虫！”

　　“对，我是个可怜虫！”斑猛地将柱间压在墙壁上，他咬牙切齿的说，“我也觉得我是个可怜虫，穷尽了一切，尽了最大的努力维持着平静的生活，却还是博来了三个字……柱间，你的心也是石头做的吗？……”

　　就在他还要说什么的时候，柱间却觉得冰凉的身体内部涌出一股不适，他想要吐些什么，可是扭开头，却只有胃液流过喉口，被他干呕出来。

　　斑的怒气戛然而止，他神色一变，握着柱间的手，说道：“你的手怎么这么凉……柱间……”

　　“别碰我……”柱间想要推开斑，却觉得手脚像在坟墓那时一般无力，斑也不再问他，直接将柱间打横抱了起来。然而这个时候的宇智波村又哪里能找到什么人，斑能做的，也只有将柱间抱回当初与田岛的起居室，拿出柜子里那些带着灰尘的被子铺盖在柱间的腿上。

　　柱间的异样过了好一会才平息下来，他看着斑，眼睛里却流露出了不安。

　　他是怎么了？这似曾相识的情况？

　　

　　幕 二零九

　　两个人的吵架因为柱间异样的情况而终止，在回到木叶之前，两个一同回到木叶的人维持着尴尬的沉默。

　　“这个情况有些奇怪，要不要去千手香那里诊治一下。”斑成为那个最先打破沉默的人。

　　“不是什么严重的事情。”柱间说道，“没有必要事事劳动她。”

　　“确定一下不是更好吗？”斑继续说道，“就算你恨我，也没必要拿你的身体出气。”

　　柱间看了一眼斑，说道：“我知道了。”却仍旧没有答应让千手香来看病的事情，斑看到柱间脸色不佳，只能又说道：“抱歉，我之前激动了……”

　　柱间却直截了当的问他：“别说这些，你之前为什么要去那里？”

　　“有一些东西还保留在那座宅子里……”斑说道，“都被存放在暗示中，我经过那里时，顺带取了过来。”

　　斑没有解释他取了是什么东西，也没有说是为了什么，柱间也没有问他究竟暗室是在哪里，是不是田岛告诉斑的……两人之间又沉默了下来，索性已经走到了宇智波宅前，斑敲了门，玲子看到他们两人一起回来，面上露出了点惊讶，又发现柱间一身狼狈，便说道：“我让人去准备洗澡的热水。”

　　柱间点了点头，甩下斑就准备去沐浴。

　　而斑看着柱间离去的背影，喊住了刚吩咐好别人的玲子，说道：“最近柱间的饮食替我留意一下。”

　　玲子愣了一下，还是应承下来：“好的，我知道了。”

　　斑觉得放心了些，就前去看看晴树的情况如何。

　　

　　年过完之后，树木又开始了季度的循环，原本萧条的木枝上抽出了新芽，只等着暖风吹拂后，又要开出一树的繁茂。

　　在这样的时节，人的心情也会随之改变，萧瑟凄楚的心境受到眼前的翠色鼓舞，多少也有些欢欣雀跃。对于柱间来说，近日里来最好的事情，莫过于辉夜又结束了一段任务回到了家里。

　　辉夜回到家的时候，柱间还在村子里忙碌着，辉夜便按照习惯向玲子询问了泉奈，同样忙碌于村内警备事务的泉奈正好待在家里，辉夜便抱着晴树去找泉奈打个招呼。

　　泉奈无论是过去，还是现在，都更喜爱住在阁楼的位置，哪怕只有一层空间，也要隔出第二层的空间，这点癖好在辉夜看来还是蛮有趣味的。他抱着小小只的晴树走上阁楼，泉奈正端坐在窗户前，认真的打磨着手上的武器，听到脚步的响动之后，他抬眼看了下，发现是辉夜，便说道：“怎么把晴树也抱过来了？”

　　辉夜说道：“方便，这样交流起来节省时间。”

　　泉奈听着他的解释失笑道：“怎么就节省时间了？”

　　“起码见完你之后，不用再去看他了！”辉夜捏着晴树的左手朝泉奈挥了挥，“晴树整天待在那里也怪可怜的。”

　　泉奈看着他，只好起身开了阁楼的窗户，说道：“我这里灰尘大，你仔细看着点他。”

　　“我知道。”辉夜应声道，然后泉奈又跪正在磨刀石前打磨着手里的武器，辉夜好奇地拿起他磨好的那些打量，“这些东西，交给工匠就可以了，为什么还要自己亲自动手？”

　　他才说完，就感觉到拇指一凉，锋利的刃口已经将他不经意抹过的手指划破，辉夜咋舌道：“你这是用力过猛了吧。”

　　“一个忍者，怎么能不熟悉他的武器？这是父亲说过的话，”泉奈淡淡的回答道，他拿起手里的兵器，就着阳光看着上面的刃口，“这就是最适合我的武器。”

　　辉夜听到父亲两个字已经支起了耳朵，这个时候，他怀里的晴树也伸手去触碰被辉夜握在手里的那把武器，只是用小小的指头碰了一下，上面就出现了个血点，晴树瘪了瘪嘴，辉夜忙安抚地拍了拍他的背，然后张口舔去那点血，这才把要哭的晴树给哄住。

　　“晴树这么小也很好奇啊。”泉奈随口说道，“和你小时候一样。”

　　“我和晴树才不一样。”辉夜立刻反驳道，等到泉奈奇怪地看他一眼，他才补充道：“我可没他这么笨，现在也该学会翻身了吧。”

　　他说着就把晴树放在地上，趴在地上的晴树有些手足无措，只能在地上磨磨蹭蹭，憨憨的样子倒是十分可爱。

　　泉奈打磨一阵，辉夜突然留意到，说：“难怪他们都说你跟父亲有些像……”从他的角度看泉奈的侧面，因为泉奈的眼角也有了一条细纹，便和记忆里的那个侧面重合了一些，辉夜不知不觉就说了出来。

　　泉奈一愣，一时竟然不知道该怎么接这句话，他想到那个黑夜，柱间茫茫然对他说的话，他只能摇摇头，让绮念从脑海中跑掉：“也就只有一点吧。”

　　“你还记得父亲说过什么话……”辉夜继续说道，“比某个人强多了。”辉夜看着泉奈正在打磨的武器，继续道，“让我也来试试吧。”

　　泉奈只希望他能停止那个话题，便说道：“好的，你到我这个位置了，晴树我抱着就好了。”他跟辉夜互换了位置，辉夜拿起自己的苦无，对着磨刀石打磨着，随着刃面同磨刀石接触的摩擦声，他的心仿佛也跟着沉静下来。

　　一旁的泉奈指导道：“要根据你自己的习惯来打磨，我偏好更锋利的，但是你不同，你的年纪还小，比起进攻更应该学习的是沉稳，你的苦无更多是用来刺探敌人的……”

　　“为什么我不能进攻？”辉夜突然反问道。

　　晴树在泉奈的怀里不舒服的扭动着，泉奈调整了抱晴树的姿势，然后沉默了一会，说道：“因为过早的进攻，你会死。在你面对的战场上，比你年长的家伙一个比一个多……他们或许没有你那么杰出，但是他们有经验，毕竟……他们也活到了现在的这个岁数。而忍界，更是不缺乏怪物。”

　　“砂忍村也有尾兽的人柱力，他们的风影比尾兽更强……也是因为和平来临了，不然在战场上你会发现，自己是多么微不足道。能够站立在战场上的，只有绝对的强者……”

　　泉奈自言自语道，他的目光望向窗外，那战场上的绝对强者，在他的记忆里是那个查克拉庞大的惊人，根本不知疲倦的怪物。

而如今……那个影像被取而代之，变成了让他不敢去想象的身影。自从那个斑丧心病狂占有柱间的夜晚，他总逼着自己刻意遗忘，无论如何他也不能做压迫柱间的那最后一根稻草。

无论是为了柱间，抑或着是为了他自己。

　　

　　辉夜在泉奈这又接着玩了一会，本来泉奈该跟他好好聊聊，可是一旦想起那个夜晚，泉奈怎样也没办法集中自己的精神，只能寻了个由头将辉夜支下去，而他独自一人留在了阁楼上。苦无都已经被打磨完毕，一个个都锐利得寒光凛冽，泉奈将它们捏在手上把玩着，一个不留神，也在手指上留下了一条血线。

　　要是辉夜还在，恐怕就要笑话他了。

　　泉奈带着自己的武器，直接打开了阁楼的窗户，直接翻身而出，他几个起落就落在对着柱间房间的墙壁上，半蹲在枝头，借由着树叶遮掩着自己的行踪，他施展着写轮眼，犀利的目光穿透了毫无阻挡能力的木窗，让他窥见了柱间的身姿。

　　自从雷之国回来后，明明是在一个屋檐下，见到柱间的情况却少了起来，柱间忙碌地工作着，而任务多在户外的泉奈也没有什么机会同柱间面对面。

　　他坐在枝头上，看着柱间在灯光下绰约的影子，为了给孩子哺乳，柱间又变成了女人的模样。长发披散的身影落在窗纱上，显露出十分动人的模样，微微颔首的时候动作让颈部有了些许的弧度，泉奈只觉得心口狂跳着。哪怕在过去，心中潜意识的将水峪看作是柱间，可是在气度上的差距实在是让他无法错认。

　　水峪的怨恨的确也没有什么错，他便是这样无法抑制的将自己的目光放在自己的继母身上。

　　这个时候，在泉奈动作间，他将脚下的枝杈踩得露出了些微的响动，心里暗道不好，泉奈立刻离开了自己的位置，直接翻身躲在了墙后。隔着一堵墙，泉奈听到窗户被推开的声音，在经过一阵沉默之后，窗户又重新被关上。这让泉奈忍不住替自己捏了把冷汗，可千万不能小瞧火影的警觉性。泉奈调整了一会呼吸，便轻手轻脚的偷回了自己的房间，他躺在地板上，目光从窗中透过，望着天际的明月和清风。

他已经深深的着迷，甚至不惜用自己的技艺去窥视着柱间，只是望了这片刻，就让他心情雀跃不已。

但这股欣悦随即被心中涌出的愧疚给吞没，他不该做出这样的事情，他今天还在想着扼制着自己的情感，不要逾越那层壁障，如同斑那样，成为柱间痛苦的源头之一。但是，他转头就忘记对自己说的话，沉溺在对柱间的迷恋之中。

　　泉奈用力砸了一下阁楼的地板，发泄着自己的情绪，可是这巨大的响声却引来了其他人，侍女闻声而来，问道：“泉奈大人，有什么吩咐吗？”

　　泉奈一惊，回复道：“没有什么，你不用管我。”

等到侍女关门的声音响后，泉奈才长叹一口气。他躺在自己的阁楼上，脑中禁不住想起那天既痛苦又失落的晚上，斑做出了那样的事情，却还洋洋得意着，浑然不觉得自己在加害着柱间。他当时离开了那里，正是因为徘徊在两难之间，他想呵斥着斑的行径，可是发生任何的冲突，都只是会将柱间置于舆论之中，他能做的，也唯有那样离开，保全着柱间最后的一丝尊严。

这让泉奈的心头涌出一阵酸涩。

他难道希望看到自己所爱的人被这样对待吗？没有人会情愿的。但是，他如今所能做的，也只是忍耐。否则，柱间所做的那些牺牲，又有什么意义呢？

泉奈的拳头紧握着，他看着天边的孤月，最终闭上了眼睛。

幕 二一零

　　宇智波一族因为写轮眼的特殊性，向来是负责木叶村中的警备事务，当不少人通过任务分配而前往周边或者远方城镇的时候，宇智波的族人仍旧会留下部分人员来加强木叶的防备力量。虽然如今的世道比战乱时要和平不少，可如何也不能掉以轻心。如今几个忍村维系着暂时的和平，可一旦力量发生倾斜，那么和平也即将崩毁。

　　泉奈作为宇智波族长的胞弟，拥有着万花筒写轮眼，身为宇智波一族的重要战力，也负责着警备的紧要职务。当没有重要情报值得泉奈出马的时候，他往往会负责检查着木叶的周边状况。

　　然而此时却有一件意外的事情委托到他的头上。

　　连泉奈自己都对这件工作而感到有些莫名，在听完斑的说辞之后，泉奈不满道：“斑，你把我叫到这里来，就是为了这件事情吗？”

　　“父亲的得意之作都被寄放在族里的收藏暗室内，那里除了我之外，也就只有你，如果我有时间，自然不用麻烦到你。可是我临时接到通知，要前往都城半个月，这件事只能交托给你了。”

　　“这件事情，如果你要做早就该坐了。”泉奈皱着眉头说道。

　　“是，这件事的确决定的很仓促。”斑看着泉奈说道，“那一句话，你去不去呢？”

　　“你是父亲的不孝子，我可不是。”泉奈盯着斑说道。

　　“既然你答应了，那我也就放心的前往都城了。”斑的目光穿过窗户，他的部下已经在外面准备好了，只等着他立刻踏上行程。而决定好了之后，斑直接将族长的印章交代给泉奈，说道：“既然我不在，代理的事情也拜托了。”

　　“去吧。”泉奈直接从斑的手里拿过印章，印章的棱角扎痛了泉奈的掌心，他看着斑，“什么事值得你专程跑这么久？”

　　“大名病重。”斑轻轻的说完，就直接朝着门外走去。

　　泉奈皱起了眉头，大名还是壮年，为什么会重病缠身？可是斑走的匆忙，说的不清不楚……泉奈低下头，看着斑桌子上留下的灰烬，显然作为机密，他还不够资格知道事情的始末，而斑也直接将情报烧成了粉末。

　　他握着印章，直接摔门出去，他现在就要去宇智波家的老宅，取出父亲的几幅作品带回来给柱间，这就是斑拜托给他的事情。

　　这件事情说起来也绝不是斑平素的性格，往日父亲的几幅作品早就被遗落在那间旧宅里。如今又要把东西拿出来修复送到柱间面前，怎么看都让人觉得不太寻常。但是即便如此，他也依旧要去完成，毕竟这是为人子的本分。泉奈放下手边不太要紧的事情，朝着宇智波家的老宅而去，在老宅的地基之下隐藏着宇智波家的密室，用特殊的咒印封印，也只有宇智波家血脉的人才得以进入。当看到宇智波老宅破败的屋瓦时，泉奈心中还是不免唏嘘，曾经以为会继续辉煌下去的宅邸最终成了尘埃盘踞的所在，他踩着被虫蛀后的地板，朝着密室而去，脚下的木板发出吱吱呀呀的声响。

　　要带走那些字，自然少不了放置纸张的木盒，好在以田岛严谨的性格，自己中意的字都会装裱好，这才没有在密室损坏严重，只要找到足够细心的工匠，就能修护的一如当初。

　　就在要离开的时候，泉奈鬼使神差地来到了后院，目光逡巡着走廊和房间，一间间查看过来，终究还是让他发现了一些痕迹。

　　泉奈蹲下身，在父亲书房门前分明有着两个不同的脚印，其中的脚印还带着山地上的泥土，显然是有人从山中过来，和另外一个人在这里相遇。

　　线索得到了这么多，发生了什么事情似乎也是一目了然，泉奈下意识抱紧了怀中的字画，快步离开了这里。

　　

　　柱间按照往常回家的时间回到了宇智波家，和以往不同的是，他手里还带着一部分扉间提供给他的资料，他回到了家里，玲子招呼上来，柱间看着门口的鞋子，看到了一双还沾着泥土的鞋子，他疑惑地看了玲子一眼，玲子说道：“泉奈大人今天提前回来了。”

　　“哦？挺难得。”柱间漫不经心地走着，当经过走廊的时候，忽然听到泉奈在前厅叫住了他。

　　“柱间，我有东西带给你了。”泉奈如此说着，柱间只好转过身，进了前厅的门。

　　泉奈身上还有些灰，看着像去了个十分艰苦的地方，柱间坐下的时候，机灵的女管家给他上了杯茶，泉奈坐在柱间的对面，身旁放着狭长的盒子。

　　“这是我今天回老宅带来的……”泉奈将盒子放在了柱间的面前，然后推开上面的盖子，放在盒中的字画只有一副，是其中最完整的一副，甚至不需要修复，“你要看看吗？”

　　柱间看到字画侧边熟悉的装裱，有些说不上话，他点了点，就看到泉奈将字画一点点的展开。纵然上面还有些许灰尘，可是在柱间的面前却比什么名家字画都要强得多。他伸手触摸着那熟悉的字，然后又缩回了手，那字画上的笔触看着多么熟悉，柱间闭上眼睛，当初田岛跪正在桌前的样子似乎又历历在目。柱间不知道该说些什么，只是低头看着上面的字，他抬起头，看着泉奈说道：“谢谢，谢谢你泉奈。”

　　泉奈反倒有些不好意思了，他低垂下眼睛，说道：“是斑让我拿来的……你这句谢谢，我担不起。”

　　柱间微微一愣，他嘴角露出了些不屑，说道：“是斑让你拿来的？”

　　觉察到柱间语气不对，泉奈抬起头，柱间说道：“这个时候……耍这样的心机，他把我当成了什么人？又将他父亲的遗物当成了什么东西？”

　　柱间气愤的说完，他看着有些不知所措的泉奈，只好收敛了语气，说道：“这是我和斑之间的事情，其他的也没什么……”

　　泉奈看着柱间，有些紧张，说道：“父亲的字画上还有些地方要清理，我跟父亲学过一些，不如我们去书房将它清理干净些……这样挂起来也方便。”

　　柱间按捺着之前涌上来的恶心，点了点，倒是一旁的玲子神色露出了些犹豫，但是当斑不在时，柱间就是这间屋子的主人，玲子收敛了神色，又去替柱间和泉奈准备一些用具。

　　书房位于后院的位置，平素都是给柱间使用的，在这里摆设着一些柱间平日用惯的笔墨。泉奈将字画展开在桌面上，因为多余的位置不够，那些笔墨都被摆在了一旁。

　　“这些都要费些时间，不如你先去看看晴树？”泉奈说道。

　　柱间摇了摇头，说道：“乳母会带好晴树的，我还有些东西要看……”他手上还拿着带回来的资料，柱间在房间内找着软垫坐下，看了两眼手里的东西，抬头就看到泉奈正跪正在桌前，用细软的毛刷轻轻的刷着字画上的尘埃。

　　这样的泉奈，又不禁让他怀疑起水峪说的那些事情……之前的怀疑，无论怎样看都像是他精神敏感下的捕风捉影，端坐在桌前的泉奈怎么看都像是长大后越发老实可靠的青年。

　　而斑所说的那些话，如今想起来也仍旧是让他一阵反胃，就像是刻意在恶心他一般。

　　那个家伙，以为所有人都像他一样吗？！

　　柱间皱着眉头看着手里的东西，沉浸在自己的思绪之中，忽然他听到泉奈开口喊他：“柱间……事情，怎么了？”柱间低下头，看着被自己捏的有些发皱的纸张，有些不好意思。

　　他抓了抓头，说道：“没什么，你不用担心……”

　　“和斑前往都城有关吗？”泉奈问道。

　　“唔，斑没有同你讲吗？”柱间有些疑惑，但是以泉奈的级别，是有资格知道这样的事情的，“大名病重，木叶的忍者是例行过去……当然，大名年富力强，突然生了重病怎么看都有些奇怪。”

　　“斑是个去都城的好人选？”

　　“毕竟，他还维系着跟大名不错的关系。因为火影被千手一族争取了的缘故，大名对他似乎有弥补的意思。”

　　“也是想借着倚重他来达到牵制千手的意思吧。”泉奈回答道。

　　“大概是这样……”柱间笑着说，“那些大名的手段大多如此，木叶上下必须要团结，否则就会成了别人手上的刀子。”他意味深长的说道，“如今忍村的地位取得很不容易。”

　　泉奈边和柱间说着话，边用刷子将尘埃扫去，在不知不觉间，工作就这样完成得差不多了。

　　泉奈将自己的位置让给了柱间，看着田岛的字，问道：“你说该挂在什么位置？”

　　“挂在书房的……”泉奈看着左右墙壁，最后指了一处地方，说道：“如果是挂在这里，想必进门就能看得到吧。”

　　柱间地看着泉奈指着的位子，露出了笑容，他拿着钉子和字画，将钉子摆正到水平的一条线上，将字挂了上去。

　　“等过几天，工匠师傅还会送上几幅过来……”泉奈认真的说道。

　　“这次真是辛苦你了。”

　　“没什么……这都是我应该为父亲做的，只是……迟了这么久。”泉奈有些无奈的说道，“之前都完全没有考虑到这些。”

　　柱间拍了拍他的肩膀，说道：“不用在意……”等拍到一半，他忽然动作一顿，“泉奈，你的衣服似乎有些线脱了呢。”

　　泉奈有些惊讶，他无奈地说道：“我都没注意过，以往都是……”一说到水峪，泉奈停顿了一下，最终还是叹息一声，“以前都是水峪替我准备的，从来没想到会有衣服裂开的一天。”

　　柱间有些意味深长地看着他，说道：“水峪也是十分努力的人。”

　　泉奈没有接下去，他说道：“既然事情办完，那我回到房间了。”

　　结果，柱间却问道：“这段日子以来，我也是过得有些浑浑噩噩……不介意的话，我会找裁缝来，让他替你重新做几身衣服。”

　　上一次他为泉奈准备这些，都可以追溯到好些年前，当初那个还气恼他管东管西的傻小子，如今都已经成了个这么大的男人了。柱间有些唏嘘，跟泉奈道别之后，就坐在书房的垫子上，只要抬起头就能看到田岛的字。

　　田岛从来都不喜欢写什么太花哨的字，最多也不过四个字。

　　这张，写的是“天作之合”呢。

　　

　　幕 二一一

　　接下来的几天，田岛生前的字画都陆陆续续被送到了柱间面前，柱间挑选了两幅常挂家里后，便将剩下的封存在自己的库房里。

　　他过去时常陪伴着田岛在书房写字，田岛写的字很多，留下的却不算多，这个挑剔的男人对自己都十分严厉，如果不是得意的字，都会直接被撕掉。柱间多半是在一旁看话本，那些坊间的小书刊，总是会写些或者艳冶，或者志怪的故事，柱间总是喜欢看这些，被田岛说道始终没有正经。柱间不以为意，有时候干脆让田岛陪自己看那些香艳的浮世绘图案，看着看着，两个人有时候光天白日滚成一团。

　　柱间看着那些字，记忆便浮现上来，在他心中反复翻腾着，他知道这样只是自己在折磨自己，却没有办法停止这样的行为。

　　欣喜有之，又不免黯然神伤，这世上许多事总是不从人愿。

　　柱间心事重重，样子落入在扉间的眼里，扉间如今的工作多是作为柱间的副手，许多事情筛选出来后，再经由他的处理传递在柱间的手上。这些天柱间的变化他看在眼里，不免有些担心柱间的情况，但是许多时候又无从说起。

　　这是斑离开的第五天，扉间捧着文件进入到柱间的房间里。伏案工作的火影大人有些疲倦地掐了掐鼻梁，扉间见状顺口说道：“怎么了？休息不太好吗？”

　　柱间摇了摇头：“也不是，这几天我休息挺好的。”

　　扉间又问：“是晴树又闹了？”

　　柱间还是摇头，因为他工作忙碌起来，蜜豆和玲子也没有拿晴树的事情来打扰他，让他一心伏案工作。柱间最后叹了口气，说道：“就是觉得累了吧，毕竟每天都面对着文件、文件……哎，火影的工作可真不好做。”

　　扉间看着柱间感叹的样子，说道：“那你可千万要挺住……否则，我大概会更忙。”

　　柱间看着扉间一本正经说着调侃的话，失笑道：“你这是做弟弟该说的吗？”

　　扉间说道：“不要再岔开话题了，是发生了什么事吗？”

　　柱间看着扉间一副要问到底的样子，咳嗽一声，关于他自己的心事，无论怎样说起来，都十分难以启齿。那些感情纠葛说给自己的弟弟听，真的是万分的古怪。

　　就在柱间和扉间僵持的时候，柱间的房门被猛地叩响，柱间刚应了声，千手桃华就急忙说道：“柱间大人，有紧要的事情！”

　　“什么事情？！”柱间皱起眉头，“不要这么慌张，你慢慢说。”

　　“辉夜……辉夜的小队失去了联系。”千手桃华一口气把消息说了出来，“他们小队的成员，一个猿飞家的孩子，传来了消息。”

　　柱间猛地站了起来，他的手撑在桌面上，下意识拽了身上的羽织，他要现在脱掉这身火影的衣服去找辉夜！

　　就在柱间准备冲出去的时候，扉间按住了他的手，说道：“兄长！冷静一点。”

　　“我怎么能冷静的了！辉夜，辉夜他在哪里去了？！”柱间看着扉间大声说道，扉间按着他，紧紧地抿着自己的嘴唇。

　　“你的手，太凉了，兄长。”扉间皱着眉头看着柱间，“你的身体现在是个什么状况？”

　　“扉间！”柱间想要抽回自己的手，却感觉到脚下有些发软，但是即使如此，他强大的查克拉还是让扉间后退一步，“不要拦着我去找辉夜，桃华，快点告诉我，辉夜的事发地点在什么位置？”

　　千手桃华看着柱间眉间凛冽的煞气，连忙说道：“在位于木叶村东边一百里外的，是接邻几个小国的接壤地带，那个猿飞家的孩子，就是在那里找到我们的分部的。他说，因为任务关系，辉夜小队的上忍和他的部下一同进入了接壤地带的山中，因为两日内没有任何信号传递，所以这位猿飞才先将消息传回。”

　　“事情也没这么糟糕。”扉间用手握住柱间冰凉的手掌，“他们也许是被陌生的地形困住，那名上忍的实力我很清楚，不是那么容易解决的角色，你也要对辉夜有些信心。”

　　“我没有耐心在这里等待！”柱间甩开扉间的手，他直接将身后的椅子踢开，伸手拽脱身上的羽织，就要走出门去，可是他之前那恐怖的查克拉却弱化下来，扉间看着柱间的身体歪了歪，连忙跃过去扶住了他。

　　“你现在最好去看看大夫……”扉间皱着眉头，“你现在是火影……”

　　“可是我是辉夜的母亲！”柱间低吼一声，可是这个时候他下意识抚摸了自己的小腹，扉间皱着眉头，说道：“这件事情，我可以交给宇智波泉奈处理，他的实力你应该有信心。更何况，兄长，你应该明白，如果真的有什么不测……即使你现在赶过去也晚了。但是此刻如果你要不管不顾的冲过去，我发誓我一定会用飞雷神将你追回来的。”

　　柱间只感觉到扉间用尽了一身的气力来压制住自己，在和扉间的对峙中，柱间最终因为身体跟不上查克拉的使用而虚软下来，扉间索性将柱间背在自己的背上，带着他朝着千手香的医馆而去。

　　

　　“药是能随便吃的吗？”千手香愤怒地拍着桌子，“想要打掉孩子，让我往你的肚子上捶上十七八拳就好了！吃什么药！”

　　她已经是气的脸红脖子粗，而一旁的扉间脸色也是跟锅底一般，他看着此时反倒平静下来的柱间，突然转身就要离开。

　　“扉间，你要去哪里？”柱间叫住了自己的弟弟，他看着脸色难看的扉间，不知道他的弟弟究竟想要去干什么，只是本能的叫住让他觉得有些不妙的扉间。

　　“我要放火烧了他宇智波的宅子……”扉间用平静的语气说道，“这个盟不结也罢，让这场闹剧彻底结束好了。我已经忍受了这么久……我现在觉得不能忍受了，这个时候宇智波斑不在，是个解决掉他们的好时机。”

　　千手香的脸色一变，没有想到自己竟然听到了这么危险的话，她下意识张望了左右，担心着隔墙有耳走漏了风声。

　　柱间站起身，说道：“不行。”

　　“为什么我要忍受着这样的事情！”扉间狠狠一拳打在了桌子上，千手香只感觉到一下巨震，自己的桌子已经被扉间捶塌了一半，另外一半在摇晃下，也倒在了碎木片中，“你什么都不告诉我？兄长这种事情有什么忍的必要，我千手一族的尊严被他们践踏的还不够多吗？”一向冷静的扉间第一次这样大发雷霆，千手香露出了瑟缩的表情，和扉间的愤怒比起来，她先前的嚷嚷简直就像是小打小闹。

　　柱间眉头皱了起来，说道：“扉间，别说了！”

　　“兄长！”扉间直接走到柱间的面前，在他面前跪了下来，千手香就像是被踩到尾巴的猫一样，她站起身，希望此时的自己能够不存在，然后朝着一旁挪了过去。

　　“兄长，这种事情……只要说出来就好了，根本不需要受这么多的委屈，既然你已经被逼到了这个地步，那么也没必要同他们维持这样的关系了。”扉间用手握紧柱间的手，柱间却觉得不知道该怎么跟扉间说，他用手掐了掐自己的眉心，然后说道：“孩子……我是突然觉得……不想……”他说道这里时，已经觉得有些说不下去，只能深吸一口气，等情绪平缓一些，“斑顶多也只是怀疑，如果此时孩子没有了，他会忍耐，不会造成什么其他的影响……但是我之所以突然想在这个时候处理这个孩子，正是因为……我不希望木叶的情况有什么改变。”

　　“可是……”扉间还想再说什么，柱间却将他扶了起来，这个时候门外响起急匆匆的脚步声，扉间应声望去，就看到宇智波泉奈出现在门口。当看到是宇智波家族的人是，扉间的脸色就变得难看，泉奈说道：“我听说有紧要的事情，柱间，他们让我在这里来找你。”

　　“是的……有事。”柱间看着泉奈说道，“辉夜的小队失踪了，我现在需要你赶到那里去……我所能拜托的最好人选，也只有你了。”

　　泉奈连忙应道：“没有问题，我马上出发。”

　　扉间说道：“千手桃华知道详细的细节，你让她跟你一起出发。”

　　泉奈点了点头，他的目光又看着地上的那片狼藉，但是本能告诉他不要多问，他只是看着柱间苍白的脸色，询问道：“柱间，你还好吗？身体怎么样？”

　　“我问题不大，只需要静养……”柱间对着泉奈点了点头，“你不要担心，见到辉夜，也不要跟他提这样的事情。”

　　“这……是怎么一回事？”泉奈问道。

　　“只是疲劳过度。”柱间认真地说道。

　　泉奈将信将疑，只能说道：“那你好好休息，我会带辉夜回来的。”

　　泉奈为了辉夜的事，匆忙去找千手桃华会合，而千手香感觉到室内的气氛渐渐缓和下来，她看着室内的两兄弟，然后缓缓地说道：“柱间大人，现在的情况……对您来说并不太妙，以后这样的事情，还是不要再尝试了。”千手香走过来，手指拈住柱间的手腕，“不想经过我手，不想走漏消息这件事情我可以理解，但是随便吃药是会对您的身体造成不可逆转的伤害……毕竟，您和普通妇人的情况完全不同，继承木系体质的您本身就是十分容易开花结果的体质，过去是因为田岛大人有旧疾影响的缘故，所以才只有辉夜少爷一个孩子。但是同样，如果您要强行破坏这种体质带来的孩子，那么后果是非常严重的。之前的事情，您也有印象……如果以后不想生孩子，就将那些东西全部抠出来吧。”

　　“所以呢……？”柱间看着千手香皱着眉头，“这个孩子我能不能拿掉？”

　　“我不建议这样，但是……如果这是您的意愿的话……”

　　“别听兄长的，会有什么后果？”扉间插入了他们之间的谈话，逼问着千手香。

　　“查克拉会受到削弱，身体的体质会变得虚弱，换作普通女人，或者早就已经流血死掉了……”千手香说道，“柱间大人，这就是后果。即便是再不希望孩子的到来，但是也要为自己的身体着想。”

　　“所以，我还是要留着这个孩子？”

　　“不，柱间大人，这是……”千手香感受着柱间的脉搏，停顿了一下，“这是两个孩子。”

　　柱间脸色一变，这个消息就像是白日惊雷一样的炸开，千手香松开手，只能同扉间交代：“扉间大人，我会开药，这些天请务必照顾好您的兄长，这次的情况比之前还要难以预测。”

　　扉间看着柱间的神色，只能握紧自己的拳头，假如此刻斑站在他的面前，他一定毫不犹豫给那个男人好看。

　　

　　幕 二一二

　　按照千手香所要求的那样，扉间将柱间带回了千手家的宅子，蜜豆听到消息就带着柱间常用的那些东西赶了过来，柱间靠在千手家的垫子上，喝着千手香给他开的药，那药里似乎被多加了几把黄连，苦得人面呈菜色，柱间不知道多么艰难才把这碗药给喝下去。

　　蜜豆在一旁替他倒了杯热茶，说道：“您怎么又病了？可把我吓坏了。”

　　柱间看着这个十几岁就跟在自己身边照顾的女人，说道：“也并不是什么很大的毛病，只是太过劳累了，而扉间又忍不住大惊小怪，所以我就回来住上几天。”

　　蜜豆不清楚中间的惊险，便拍着胸口说道：“那样就好了。不知道晴树少爷一个人在家会不会孤单……”

　　“他这么小的孩子，也不会知道什么叫做孤单的……有玲子和乳母陪着他，没什么大的问题。”柱间淡淡的说道。

　　蜜豆偷望了眼他的神色，没有再说些什么。

　　柱间靠在软垫上，因为药效很快就睡了过去，等到醒来的时候，扉间已经回到家里面，正坐在屏风之外，他听见床榻的响动声，便说道：“睡醒了吗？”

　　柱间撑起身，看到扉间从屏风外的矮几前站起身，走到他面前跪坐着。看柱间撑着身体费劲，他又替柱间垫高了背后，柱间看着窗户被厚重的锦帛遮蔽着光线，问道：“现在是什么时候了？”

　　“晚上了，待会我让她们拿些东西进来吃。”

　　“为什么不待会再问？”

　　“先饿着你，你才好把所有的事情都跟我说。”

　　“真是个坏心眼的弟弟。”柱间嘟囔着，他靠在软垫上，“真的没有什么事情。”

　　“如果没有什么事情，你怎么会选择这样极端的事情呢？”扉间加重了自己的语气。

　　柱间只能苦笑一声，他揉着自己的头发，说道：“那我要同自己的弟弟说着我糟心的感情吗？事情的前因后果你也非常明了，我是为了辉夜，为了木叶才忍受这样的生活的。”

　　“斑那个混蛋！”

　　“是，他是个混蛋，可是除了在感情之上他让我恶心，对于木叶来说，他是必要的。”柱间皱着眉头说道。

　　“他是宇智波一族的族长，拥有宇智波最强大的眼睛……我们找不到更合适的人选了，他也非常的配合。你和他共事那么久，你清楚他的能力……”

　　“所以我的兄长就要这样忍受他吗？”

　　柱间揉按着自己的太阳穴，无可避免地觉得疲惫，曾经何时他还是那个拍着自己胸口，向扉间面前喂斑担保的那个人，如今他只觉得自己与斑之间都是互相的算计。

　　“总会有习惯的时候吧。”这点，连柱间自己都不确定，柱间放松下自己的身体，他拍了拍扉间的手，说道：“你问也问了，还想饿死你的兄长吗？”

　　“……我让他们拿吃的进来。”

　　柱间靠在软垫上看着扉间出去，他看着自己家房屋的天花板，对眼前的一切都感觉有些陌生，明明是自己家的宅子，却觉得像是别人的住处。很快，从不远处传来了食物的香气，这让柱间精神了一点，可以饱腹的食物总是能让饥饿的人感受到振奋，扉间准备的也都是柱间喜欢的菜色，柱间总算惬意的饱餐一顿，这让他原本难看的气色好了许多，也让扉间稍稍宽心。

　　扉间看柱间精神不错，就站起来换下了遮蔽光线的厚重锦帛，这时候，屋外的月色透进了房间，柱间舒展了一下身体，说道：“既然许久没有见面了，那就下下棋吧。”

　　扉间点了点头，取来了棋盘，和柱间两个人在棋盘上厮杀了起来。

　　柱间在这样需要动脑的游戏上总是略逊色扉间，但是柱间时常不以为意，哪怕输了时也毫不气馁，他拢着袖子推着棋子吃掉了扉间两子，脸上露出了笑容。扉间忽然说道：“哪怕斑回来了，也不妨在家里多住一阵……”

　　柱间看了他一眼，说道：“这个提议不错，我也很喜欢。”

　　这让扉间脸上也露出了一点笑容。

　　棋盘上的胜负纠缠一阵，两个人你来我往杀了三局，这样时间不知不觉流逝，蜜豆已经捧着汤药来催促着柱间睡前喝药了。柱间舒展了一下筋骨，却让蜜豆有些担忧地看着他的肚子，说道：“柱间大人，小心一点……”

　　“我知道了……”柱间拿过苦过黄连的药，一口气喝下后，又忍不住捂住嘴巴，扉间看他脸上阵青阵白，忍不住跟蜜豆说着：“明天让千手香开点不那么苦的。”

　　“这哪有不苦的药。”柱间虚弱的说，他摆了摆手：“我要休息了，你也早些……”

　　柱间躺进被子里，等待着房间内的人走得七七八八，为了照顾他，蜜豆则是睡在屏风之外，等待着侍女的呼吸变得均匀轻浅，柱间才睁开眼看着天上的月亮，脸上的忧色终于不再掩饰。

此刻的月下，他的辉夜该在什么地方？

 

　　漆黑的夜色下山脉起伏，在莽莽的林中，高大繁茂的树木将月色遮掩住，树下的环境俨然是个毫无人烟涉足的神秘境地。

　　辉夜在这个时候才发现，原来他们一开始低估了这个地方，这里可以算是他去过的地方种最黑暗荒蛮的，似乎完全是野兽的乐园。这让他不禁怀疑起这次的任务，毕竟，以眼下队伍的处境来说，这个任务本身就可能存在着问题。

　　他此时深处在一颗巨大的树上，高达数十丈的树木只是森林中较大的那一株，站在这里举目四望，四处都是望不到尽头的黑暗和树木，即使是他也不确定自己是否能够走出这个地方。

　　辉夜皱着眉头，和黑暗一起困扰他的，还有用水的问题，这是他们进入森林的第三天，身上携带的水壶已经空了，当务之急是找到能够取水的地方。他靠在树木上，小心的在枝干间移动，生怕惊动了隐藏在树冠中的其他鸟类，这会提醒他的敌人，暴露他的位置。小心翼翼的辉夜每过一段路，就会聆听着风中的信息，空气中的泥土味道似乎变得有些潮湿，这一点点的水腥味都让嘴唇起皮的辉夜觉得高兴。他感受着风向，调整着自己的位置，当看到那条林中的河流时，辉夜欣喜之余反而放缓了自己的动作。

　　这个时候，他变得更加小心，就像是四周潜伏着灾难。

　　他的敌人或许就隐藏在这里的周遭，辉夜依旧记得他第一个老师告诉他如何在水边等待着自己的猎物，毕竟人无论如何都是要饮水才能活下来。辉夜看着那条视线中的河流，目光在周遭逡巡着，河流对岸的树木似乎连叶子都没有颤动，平静的像已经睡了过去，辉夜抿着自己的嘴唇，最终还是掉转了头，他屏息离开了这里，朝着自己来时的方向去了。

　　这座森林是他这次的任务，作为木叶的暗部，他们负责解决一些不适应放在台面上的事情，这次的任务是为了接应邻国的线人，他携带着一个有关叛忍的消息。自从叛忍联盟解散之后，对于其中主要任务的追捕一直没有被几个大国放下，他们互相交流着信息，然后开始着私底下的狩猎，将这些化整为零的叛忍一个个解决掉是他们的主要目的。而这一位更不是普通的角色，而是当初从宇智波叛逃的一位角色，对于辉夜来说，这个消息甚至有些惊人，毕竟他如何也想不到，在如自己父亲这样的族长带领下，竟然也有人会离开。

　　然而一开始，他的上忍就是这么跟他说道：“无论什么地方，都会有激进的家伙，而他……是在木叶建立之前就选择了离开。”

　　“为什么？”

　　“因为他的亲人死在千手一族的人手上。”上忍这样回答着。

　　因此，绝不可能相融，目睹着亲人之死悲痛欲狂的人远走他乡，成为当初阻挠五大国合约签订的叛忍头目之一。

　　

　　辉夜一路上经过了几次的绕路，最终回到了供他藏匿两天的地洞。这里是丛林中天然凹陷的山坳，很浅的一条沟，却因为周遭的树木毁于雷击，倾倒的树冠盖在了上面，反倒成了一个很好的掩饰。

　　辉夜窜进树洞之内，他从自己的口袋里掏出了草药，而睡在山坳里的正是他此行的同伴，年长的男人是他的上忍，而另外一个则是女孩子，叫做杏子。

　　辉夜用石头将草药碾磨碎，然后涂抹在上忍腹部上的伤口。因为伤口的刺痛，这个男人张开了眼睛，宇智波介是他的名字，如果单论辈分，甚至还要比辉夜差上一辈，但是年龄的话已经是辉夜的一倍了。

　　宇智波介嘶了一声睁开眼睛，他在黑暗的环境下只能等着肉眼适应，窥着辉夜的轮廓，然后问道：“辉夜……？”

　　“除了我也不会有别人了吧。”辉夜撕下自己的衣摆，然后替宇智波介包扎了伤口，“现在处境有些危险，我在回来的路上，碰到了至少四个人。我们是被设计了吧。”

　　“不会有第二个可能了。”宇智波介忍着痛楚，他的伤势是为了保护自己的部下而受的伤，当接应线人却被阻击的时候，他们三人联手断后，而选择让速度最快的猿飞跑去报信。

　　“想要回去警告他们，也要我们有命出去了。”辉夜说道。

　　“我恢复行动，还需要一天的时间。”宇智波介说道。

　　“有干粮，却没有水……”就在辉夜话音刚落，天空上忽然响起了一道惊雷，这让他和上忍都眼中流露了惊奇。

　　在雷声大作之后，豆大的雨水铺天盖地的降临在这块土地之上。雨水拍打着树叶，就像是天地间一场盛大的音乐，在这有节奏地拍打中，宇智波介检查了一旁杏子，这个女孩子也很快跟着醒了过来。

　　她在坑坳中挣扎的坐起，比起宇智波介的外伤，她所受的是内伤，等到被上忍用查克拉刺激才睁开了眼睛。

　　“老师，我们要怎么办？”杏子问道。

　　“等，只有等了，相信猿飞，相信村子。”宇智波介认真说道。

　　

　　幕 二一三

　　辉夜冒着雨将树叶们围成可以盛水的碗，积蓄的雨水不光要储备在水壶中，还要供他们饮用，但是也因为如此，河流边的埋伏没有办法对他们造成威胁。

　　但是因为雨势过大，山坳中都灌满了积水，并没有办法作为栖身之地，他们能做的也只有攀爬到树上，利用树叶的遮蔽效果，勉强冒雨做成了一个窝。辉夜还没有遇到过这样艰难的环境，但是在体力的透支下，他很快就在这样困难的条件下睡了过去。

　　他的梦境世界里，什么都没有，有的只有一片黑暗。在这样的黑暗下，他能做的也只有忍耐和向前奔跑。当他的面前出现了一线光时，辉夜朝那里奔跑而去，最后沐浴在光芒之中。

　　刺亮他眼睛的，是穿透树冠的阳光。身上的衣服还是带着潮湿的感觉，辉夜整个人都像是被泥浆、雨水的混合冲刷过一样，他下意识看了看自己周围的环境，然后神智猛地清醒。

　　当他们迎来阳光时，也就意味着他们正式成为了猎物，辉夜握紧了自己的苦无，在他醒来的颤动下，宇智波介也跟着睁开了双眼，这个男人小心的拨开遮蔽在眼前的树叶，环视他们周围的环境。

　　“我们最好尽快转移。”

　　“我知道，我昨天在回来的路上也相中了个地方……可以行动吗？”辉夜问道。

　　“只要能活下来，没有什么不可以。”介笑着说道，他推了推一旁的杏子，这个女孩揉着眼睛，还来不及抱怨着浑身上下湿的难受，就被提醒道，“吃一枚兵粮丸，我们走。”

　　在生死的问题面前，可没有什么抱怨可讲。杏子赶紧起身，但是辉夜按住她的手，说道：“动作小点，我们现在可是猎物。”

　　这让杏子更加紧张，而辉夜和介都熟练得多。他们小心地推开自己身旁的遮蔽物，然后带着她离开了睡了一晚上的地方。辉夜在前边带路，而介和杏子则相互支撑着，毕竟比起辉夜，他们都有伤在身。作为最强的宇智波介承受着敌人最猛烈的攻击，而最弱的杏子则在敌人攻击之余受了伤，毕竟她的长处是医疗，而辉夜反倒凭借着敌人的轻敌与自身的优势而维持着叫好的状态。

　　辉夜相中的地方，就在距离这里不远的位置，有数人合抱那么宽大的树木意外被虫蛀空了一段，只要稍加处理和掩饰，就是供他们藏身的好地方。

　　他们三个人窝在狭窄的空间里计划着，辉夜说道：“村子里应该很快会反应的，到时候就会有援手。”

　　“是啊……”宇智波介露出了笑容，“你说的没错。所以，我们面对的环境也不算太糟糕，至少确定一定会有人来找我们。”

　　“但是，像只老鼠一样的被人追着，可真是让人不高兴。”辉夜窥视着外面，随口说道。

　　“毕竟，还是保命重要吧。”宇智波介说道，“毕竟我们之中暂时只剩下你有作战的能力了……”

　　“如果利用陷阱来攻击他们呢？”辉夜看着外面的情况，“可能性高吗？对于这里的环境，我也有些熟悉了……”

　　“这件事情太危险了！辉夜……”杏子在一旁说道。

　　“也不是不可以……”出乎意料的是，宇智波介反而开始思索，“毕竟这样的出乎意料，也许敌人也会受到打击……”

　　思索到这点，他开始跟辉夜讨论起布置陷阱的可能性，在检查了他们身上的装备之后，他们一共有两百余把苦无，绝大部分都在杏子随身携带的卷轴里，这位女孩子比每次出任务总比所有人都更谨慎惜命，因而携带的装备也不少，而爆炸符也有三十余张，哪怕也有被雨水冲掉术式的，但是能利用的已经不少。

　　除此之外，一些杂七杂八的器具也被辉夜利用了起来。

　　他仿佛回到了自己童年的时候，那段追逐着斑的记忆又浮现在他的脑海中，他的第一位老师，可以说是一个噩梦般的敌人，在体术、忍术和陷阱上有着常人难及的天赋。那些复杂的陷阱在那段时间内，被斑强行的铭刻进了辉夜的脑子里。

　　“辉夜你要记住……绝对不要将希望寄予在第一个陷阱上，你的敌人非常狡猾，他经验老到，不会败给你这么简陋的东西。”

　　“不要浪费时间布置你会小心仔细的陷阱，你能想到的，你的敌人也能。”

　　“致命的陷阱通常是出现在你松懈下来的那一刻。”

　　“辉夜，你很强，所以绝对不要将战斗的主动权让给敌人，攻击他们，让他们畏惧你！”

　　辉夜游走在由腐烂的树叶和松软泥土构成的山坡上，这个地形复杂的丛林无疑是可以让他发挥的地方，他也越发了解到斑是个多么危险的人。

　　在布置好后，辉夜放出了诱饵，他捏着自己的嗓子尖叫了一声。男孩子的尖啸声呼啸在丛林里，辉夜拔足狂奔，却始终没有离开这里太远，而是像融入环境的变色龙一般，和这里的场景混为了一体。他屏息等待着自己敌人的到来，人需要的是耐性，他的敌人比他占据更多的优势，所以他更应该沉稳。

　　“辉夜，你的手不能抖，你的心跳不能乱，不然……下一刻，我就会掐断你的脖子。”

　　“要成为猎杀者，你需要理解，什么叫做环境的一部分。”

　　“辉夜，你这样的体术，能杀死人？”

　　他们的敌人没有一股脑来到这个陷阱，而是算作小组的两人，他们闲庭散步似的走在森林里，调笑的样子看起来稳操胜券。就在这个时候，辉夜丢出了自己的手里剑，锐利的武器割破其中一人的面颊，他凭借着感觉望向辉夜的地方，然后直接结印朝着这里而来，犀利的风刃切割着辉夜周遭的东西。

　　辉夜没有任何躲闪，他特意将自己的位置挖得更深，这让风刃几乎是贴着他的背脊而过，那锋锐带来的凉意让他为之战栗。

　　“该死的，什么人在这里？”

　　蠢货，你找不到我的。辉夜在心里说着，然后手上的手里剑再一次呼啸而出，它这次只是作为擦过了两个人中间的位置，这引得他敌人的嘲笑：“喂，胆小鬼，你害怕了吗？害怕被杀掉吗？连手里剑也不会用了吗？你是宇智波介带的哪个窝囊废？杏子？猿飞？还是火影的儿子……不，我忘记了，火影的儿子已经逃走了吧。”

　　辉夜没有任何冲动，他再一次飞出手里剑，这一次飞出的方向，简直是离正在寻找他的两个人天差地远。

　　就在那个家伙还要嘲笑的时候，第三枚击出的手里剑撞击在前两枚的身上，它们都钉在了隐藏在树皮下的爆炸符上。钢铁击出的火花点亮了爆炸符，就在那个人张口打算嘲笑的时候，他们的背后爆炸了起来，他们一惊回头就忘了过去，却看到树木直接朝他们两个人砸了过来。辉夜的身形躲藏进了倒下树木的阴影里，在这个时候，试图回忆着睁开双眼的感觉。

　　就在上一次的任务，他感觉到自己身体里隐隐约约的那股力量，那股力量让他的双眼发热，辉夜在那个时候直接让自己的敌人没有办法动作。

　　现在，他在试着回忆那种感觉。

　　快点，快点。

　　其中的一个人距离他只有咫尺。

　　辉夜，在这个时候睁开了他的双眼。

　　那双很早之前封闭的眼睛，他的身体迅速跃起，手里剑划过人的喉咙，喷涌而出的鲜血溅射在辉夜的脸上，就在这个时候，反应过来的人已经结印完毕，呼啸的风朝着辉夜而来，辉夜下意识用手格挡着，可是风刃还是将他的双臂割伤。

　　“我可不会大意，”另外一个人说道，他不打算给辉夜喘息的机会，于是纵身上前，就在这个时候，他看到一双诡异的双眼。不是写轮眼，而是一双白色带旋涡的双眼，他的身体在这个时候突然不听他的使唤，这个家伙惊恐的瞪大双眼，辉夜在难以置信的目光中收割掉了那人的头颅。

　　然后任由尸体倒在地上，辉夜小心的离开这里，鲜血在他的身上留下了气味，他朝着河流的方向奔跑着，打算通过那里洗刷掉自己身上的气味。

　　毕竟昨夜的一场大雨，他们短期间之内不用担心饮水的问题，而这个昨夜显得气氛紧张的地方，如今都能看到几头在河边饮水的狐狸，辉夜迅速的跃进水中，任由经过雨夜后变得湍急的河水冲刷着自己的身体。河水并不浅，他的脚甚至没有办法碰着底，用最节省体力的方式在水中洗着身体，然后辉夜悄无声息的又爬上岸边。

　　他攀爬上树枝，然后边移动边拧动着自己身上的衣服，让自己身上的衣服能够干的更快。

　　“和敌人在森林里的时候，永远不要傻站着，那样的人通常只有等死的份。忍者的世界就是这么残酷，不去杀死你的敌人，那么死的人就是你。”

　　斑的话永远都是这么的冷酷，辉夜下意识拽紧自己的衣服，他的确是越发觉得那个男人的恐怖，如果是敌人的话，就会面对这样恐怖的追杀呢。

　　但是，他无论如何也不会认输的。

　　辉夜下意识摸了自己的眼睛……他的身上，还有父亲留给他的东西。

　　

　　幕 二一四

　　泉奈来到了辉夜等人执行任务的城镇，这是个还不算发达的小镇，千手桃华跟他连夜赶到了这里，唯恐敌人会派出追兵杀死猿飞，到那个时候，他们就会失去辉夜的线索。

　　代号猿飞的家伙是猿飞一族的孩子，和辉夜的年纪差不多大，在等待的过程中，一直小心躲藏在安全的屋的夹层中，吃着干粮和老鼠为伴。泉奈初次来到安全屋的时候，甚至碰到了他留下的陷阱，当然……对泉奈没有任何用处。他从夹层中揪出了猿飞，当发现是村子里的人后，猿飞显然轻松了许多，他看着泉奈和桃华，对上口令之后，才开始坦白：“我们是来接应线人的，你们应该知道，最近周边的邻国很不安慰，这位线人带着头目的消息来投奔木叶，作为接应，派一个上忍带领的小队足够了。”

　　“然后呢？”

　　“我们被包围了。我的速度最快，于是成了报信的那个人。”猿飞说道，“介老师因为是主要攻击的对象，受了伤，最后他们为我断后。”

　　“敌人呢？有印象吗？”泉奈继续问道。

　　“我所看到的，一共有六个人……四男两女，线人已经死了。”

　　“他们使用什么忍术，你有概念吗？”

　　猿飞犹豫了一下，说道：“傀儡术，风遁。”

　　“你确定吗？”

　　“确定。我跟你们一块进去，我的同伴还在里面呢！”猿飞激动的说道，“现在他们一定很危险，我们快走吧。”

　　“嗯，带上这里的武器和食物补给，我们马上动身。最好能够在太阳下山之前熟悉那里的基本环境。”

　　当核对了基本的信息，泉奈毫不犹豫的带着两人朝着森林而去，沿路他还询问着基本的情况，而猿飞带着他们的是自己一路逃回去的路，这条显然是他发觉的捷径。他们在接近黄昏的时候抵达了之前被埋伏的地方，因为下了一场雨，松软的泥土被雨水冲刷之后，什么痕迹都没有留下来，他们并没有办法判断，那三个人死了没有。

　　“寻找过夜的地方。”泉奈命令道。

　　“泉奈……你有什么打算？”桃华看着泉奈面色不善，直接问道。

　　“猎杀他们。”泉奈冷酷的说道，“无论什么样的结果，他们只有一个结局，那就是死。”

　　“这个答案我很满意。”桃华也露出了冰冷的笑容，她打量了周遭一会，然后指向一个位置。在这样的丛林中，越是树木茂密的地方，可供栖身的选择就变得多了起来。他们利用枝干搭建一座树上的小屋，而在关键的时刻，这个也可以成为一个诱饵。还不及两人经验丰富的猿飞只能跟在他们的身后，看着这两个身经百战的人迅速搭好小屋，泉奈看着这里说道：“你们在这里休息，我在附近负责警戒，如果碰到碍事的家伙……”

　　他脸上冰冷的神色预示着那个人不会有好的下场。千手桃华点了点头，招呼着猿飞进到小屋，而泉奈则打开自己的写轮眼，那双眼睛穿透着四周的环境，在这样的夜晚，似乎他们的敌人也需要暂停搜查了。

　　

　　辉夜看着黑夜中亮起的火把，他在回到树洞的时候，还带回了饮水和食物，这让介的气色变得好起来，他的伤口在草药和杏子的照料下开始有了恢复的迹象，但是杏子反而成了他们中那个最虚弱的，强行使用查克拉治愈介，又原本遭受了创伤，她现在的脸色很可怕，介忍不住喂了她一颗刺激潜力的药丸，这才让她的气色好看了一些。

　　“辉夜，你的手臂都受伤了……”她挣扎起来要给辉夜包扎，辉夜拦住了她，说道：“介老师帮我就可以了。”

　　他手上的伤口只是粗浅的皮肉伤，只是用绷带缠好就不影响战斗，只是会有些微的刺痛感。

　　“死了两个家伙，还剩下四个？”介开口询问道。

　　“不清楚，也许更多，毕竟也有可能加派人手……”辉夜皱着眉头，“就我感觉，他们应该不止如此……”

　　“那样情况就更糟糕了……”介的神情有些严肃，“从木叶到这里，最快的时间也要一晚上，而且猿飞的安危……”

　　“就不要担心这些了。”辉夜说道，“无论发生了什么事情，只要将敌人杀死就好了。”

　　“话是这么说没错，可是你不要紧吗？”

　　“我的目标可是不止如此呢！”辉夜突然笑了起来。

　　就在这个时候，辉夜突然听到外面传来了巨响，他们三人一惊，身手最敏捷的辉夜已经闪身出了木屋，他看着漆黑的夜色和传来巨响的方向，那双更灵敏的眼睛为他捕捉了两束火光。

　　“敌人正朝着那个方向而去……”辉夜自言自语道，然后他露出了笑容，“他们赶过去，说明不是他们的人，而是其他的人来到了这里。是救兵！”

　　“我们要赶过去！”

　　“我先赶过去！”辉夜直接说道，“我还可以帮助他们……你们就留在这里吧。”

　　宇智波介点了点头，辉夜一个跃身已经跳到了另外一根枝木上，他朝着火光的方向追去，在那里……就是他的援兵。

　　

　　泉奈和桃华已经遇上了他们的敌人。

　　或者说，他们被当作了辉夜，就在他们的不远处，敌人的两具尸体被发现了，同时辉夜还布置了其他的陷阱，这让敌人很是狼狈，而就在他们焦头烂额的时候，负责巡夜的泉奈直接痛下杀手。他的火龙直接飞出，朝着那些敌人汹涌而去，就在这个时候，一道黑影闪了进来，那漆黑的家伙成为一面盾牌，抵挡在火龙的面前。当火焰散去之后，泉奈看到了一个怪模怪样的傀儡，在傀儡师的操纵下，扭曲的傀儡变幻出狰狞的武器，像巨大化的螳螂一样带着两把镰刀劈砍过来。泉奈同这具傀儡缠斗起来，那能够阻挡火龙的坚硬身体刀枪不入，泉奈开启了自己的写轮眼，看到查克拉丝线操纵着他的周遭，可是那样的弦索，即便是砍断了也会很快续上。

　　在他面对傀儡时，那些人显然认出了他，没有人会小看宇智波泉奈，哪怕他处在自己兄长的阴影之下。另外一个人游走在傀儡周遭，不断的朝泉奈释放着风刃和手里剑，就在这个时候，泉奈的眼睛变成了另外一双，万花筒写轮眼的开启，天照直接烧在了傀儡的丝线上，它就像是活的一样，朝着丝线的源头而去。一身痛呼，隐藏在周遭的傀儡师带着天照火焰在地上打滚，发出痛苦的哀号。

　　傀儡应声倒下，泉奈被阴影掩藏的脸上也流下了汗水——天照很耗费他的查克拉。

　　但是他不能让敌人发现这一点，泉奈直接朝另外一个人发动着体术，桃华和猿飞则牵制着第三个人。

　　只有这么些人吗？

　　就在泉奈心中狐疑的时候，他听到周遭的声响，分明是多个人正在朝这里奔来。

　　该是速战速决的时候，泉奈开启着写轮眼，敌人的动作尽收与他的眼前，料敌在先，他直接同人贴身近战。几个回合之后，将对手直接踢断了颈椎，在颈脖上打了个转的头颅扭曲的垂下，而那边的桃华也用幻术困住了自己的敌人，由一旁的猿飞将苦无送入了对方的心脏。

　　“被包围了。”泉奈直接扫视着周遭，写轮眼都忍不住收缩一瞬，就在这个时候他忽然听到了辉夜的声音。

　　“快点跑！”辉夜甚至没有说明方向。

　　泉奈二话不说，直接扯起身边的两人狂奔，就在他的背后，一股热浪突然腾起，爆炸符就像是连锁似的纷纷炸开。那巨大的热浪直接将还在奔跑的泉奈掀翻在地，几乎是地震山摇一般，巨木纷纷到底，而敌人中也有两三人足够机变，躲过了这一次的爆炸。即使不用写轮眼，泉奈也知道他们的脸色很差，但是当务之急是收拾这些家伙。

　　而辉夜，已经同他们中的一人战在了一块。

　　“这么冲动的个性也不知道是像谁。”泉奈有些无可奈何，狂奔过去，辉夜的忍术是学了千手与宇智波两家，纷杂的遁术让他的敌人一时间被这些花招迷惑，暂时不用担心。而泉奈则直接对上了其他的两人，忍者的战斗除了炫目的遁术，同时还是耐力、体术的比拼。带走生命的往往不是一个过于厉害的忍术，而是不知不觉递在颈下的利刃。

　　在他们对战的敌人当中，并没有另外一双宇智波的眼睛。

　　泉奈扭断了一个人的手臂，单手结印吐出了火球攻向了另外一人。

　　所以……他们的目标在什么地方？这次的敌人究竟是谁？

　　泉奈边试探着边留意着辉夜那边的情况，还好……辉夜都应付的来。

　　而在一旁，辉夜正面临着他最棘手的敌人，体型比他更占优势，忍术比他更加精通，那么……他的优势在哪里呢？

　　那双眼睛。

　　辉夜边观察边思考着，身形在空中跟自己的敌人几度交锋。

　　辉夜落在了地面，就在这个时候，他脚下一滑，身形不稳就要倒在地上，他的敌人显然不会放过这个机会，接连发出几十把苦无。苦无穿透了辉夜的身体，就在敌人暗喜的时候，辉夜突然变成了一阵烟雾，随着心口一凉，他永远不知道辉夜是怎么利用影分身到达了他的身后。

　　辉夜喘息着跪在了地上，和这个人缠斗的一炷香几乎是他生命中最惊险的地方。他的查克拉为了引爆那么多爆炸符本就剩下不多，体力又经历过疲惫和战斗的消耗。他抬起头，看着泉奈的动作，就在这个时候，还在同两个敌人相对峙的泉奈忽然开始结印，地面随之崩塌，他的敌人身形不稳就要陷入进去，这个时候泉奈一个跃起，无数把利刃贯穿了坑洞。

　　他的敌人想必死得十分凄惨。

　　辉夜看的有些目瞪口呆，他说道：“你怎么突然……？”

　　“只有没有人帮助的情况下，才能逼出你的潜力吧。”泉奈伸手将辉夜从地上扯起来，“那个傀儡师才是最强的，不过他死了。”

　　千手桃华和猿飞也在惊讶着变化，听了泉奈这么说，千手桃华只能翻了个白眼。

　　“辉夜，杏子和老师呢？”

　　辉夜指着来时的方向说道：“那里……我带你们过去！”

　　

　　一夜的惊险，辉夜走向树洞的步伐是这几天最轻松的，虽然现在的样子才是他这几天最狼狈的状态。

　　“就在那里了。”辉夜指着树洞说道。

　　可就在这个时候，泉奈忽然用手拦住了他，说道：“辉夜，你确定是那里吗？”

　　辉夜点了点头，泉奈的脸色却变得难看，他对千手桃华使了个眼色，说道：“你去查看一下。”

　　猿飞和辉夜这才觉得有些不对劲，猿飞说道：“这是怎么回事？发生了什么情况吗？”

　　而辉夜却闻到了夜风中送来的血腥味，他皱起眉头看着树洞的方向，突然拨开了泉奈的手冲了上去。

　　“辉夜！”桃华感觉到辉夜从自己的身旁经过，她试着喊了辉夜，可是却没有叫住他。

　　辉夜三两下跃上了树洞，他来到那里，整个人愣住了。这个时候猿飞也跟着上来，他看着里面的场景，几乎就要在树上站不稳，是泉奈托了他一把。

　　泉奈从树洞里抱出血肉模糊的宇智波介，那双属于宇智波的眼睛已经被挖走了。

　　“辉夜，走吧。”泉奈拍了拍辉夜的肩膀。

　　猿飞跃下树之后，就发出了哭泣声，辉夜则愣了一会才回神，他茫茫然跟着泉奈的脚步，劫后余生的喜悦荡然无存。

　　

　　幕 二一五

　　回去的路上基本上平静无波，除了他们在之前的小镇那里将宇智波介的尸体火化。

　　辉夜背着宇智波介的骨灰坛子，路上都没有说什么话。等回到村里，泉奈替他拿走了骨灰坛。

　　“这种事，都是由我们大人来做的，辉夜……你也不要太悲伤。”泉奈拍了拍他的肩膀安慰道。

　　辉夜都不知道自己是怎么回到家里的，他的脚下还有些轻飘飘，带着一身未洗的风尘回到了自己的房间。

　　等坐下来时，他才发现自己房间的布置有些不同，不知道什么时候多了一副字，写着“静心”两个汉字，那熟悉的字体让他找回了些许心神，他看着熟悉的字，发着呆，回想着究竟有哪里不对。

　　杏子去哪里了？老师为什么死了？

　　这一切的矛头似乎指向了杏子，这个同样是木叶暗部的女孩子，擅长医疗忍术，能够进入到暗部，想必也是经过筛选的。为了安慰他，千手桃华也隐约透露出回去会查清这件事情的意图，但是他更加在意的是，他究竟是遗漏了什么……

　　如果她要动手，为什么不在之前他们睡着的时候？为什么不在第一次他出去猎杀敌人的时候？

　　辉夜的脑中纷杂的思绪让他不知道该怎么办，辉夜只能抱着头，回想着自己究竟错在了什么地方。

　　就在这个时候，他房间的门被人拉开了，辉夜还没来及回头，就感觉到自己被一个温暖的拥抱抱在怀里，他脏兮兮的头发被温暖的大手抚摸着，辉夜抬起头，看到了柱间，他下意识喊了声：“母亲……”可是这个词就像是打开了他身体里的机关，酸涩的眼泪就从他眼中流淌出来，柱间用手慌乱的摸着辉夜的眼泪，辉夜拨开他的手，直接抱着柱间将脸埋在柱间的羽织上。

　　柱间感受着胸前的震动，他叹了口气，自己的孩子出了一趟门，就像是受了委屈，又脏又臭还哭了。

　　他轻拍着辉夜的背，说道：“辉夜，我可都要被你熏死了……”

　　辉夜的哭声都要因为这句话而暂停了，理智似乎也跟着回来，都多大的人了还要抱着母亲哭泣，这个念头一出现在脑中就让辉夜脸颊发烫。尽管心里还是十分悲伤，可辉夜伸手抹了抹自己的眼泪。

　　“都是男子汉了，悲伤可以，但是不要沉溺在悲伤里。”柱间说道，“桃华都跟我讲了，所以我救回来看看你……”

　　“如果，如果我让介老师和杏子跟过去……是不是一切都不会发生？”辉夜低声说道，“介老师是很好的人，我……我……没办法接受……而且，杏子……她……”

　　他断断续续的说着，柱间看着辉夜，摸了摸他的头发，说道：“如果你带上介老师和杏子，他们也许会死在爆炸里，也许你们会被其他什么人暗算……辉夜，已经发生的事情，我们只能吸取教训，但是反复想着，时间也不可能倒流。”

　　“我知道……母亲。可是，他们为什么要挖走介老师的眼睛……”

　　“……宇智波的眼睛是很珍贵的。”柱间叹了口气，“所以……他们就拿走了。还好，你并没有什么事……”柱间低头看着辉夜身上缠着的绷带，“现在，你最需要的是洗个澡，好好地吃一顿，睡上一觉……”

　　辉夜低下头，眷恋着他手心的温度，说道：“母亲，我知道了。”

　　“我让蜜豆给你准备好了热水，快去吧……”

　　“母亲，今晚……可不可以……”辉夜吞吞吐吐的说着。

　　柱间有些失笑，说道：“多大的人了，还在跟我撒娇？”

　　辉夜没有说话，只是睁着眼睛看着柱间，柱间被他看着无可奈何，只能说道：“我今晚也睡在你房间吧，我都怀疑桃华跟我说的那个厉害的下忍是别的什么人了。”

　　辉夜总算露出了回家的第一个笑容，他脚步轻快地走了出去，留下了柱间一个人在房中，而柱间则皱起眉头，回想着已知的细节，毕竟整件事情太过于蹊跷了。

　　辉夜这一路上太疲倦了，在这几天里，他面对了所遇到过的最威胁到自己的敌人，意识到自己和泉奈之间的差距，目睹了老师的死亡和也许背叛的同伴。他连夜赶回了木叶，而如今坐在装满热水的浴桶里，疲惫的身体在热水的浸泡下舒展、呻吟，辉夜只是闭上眼睛，很快就睡了过去，还好浴桶并不高，不然他恐怕就要被洗澡水给呛着了。

　　柱间很快发现自己的孩子似乎去得有点久，等打开浴室的门时，才哑然而笑。

　　原来辉夜睡了过去。在很久之前，辉夜还喜欢腻着柱间，连洗澡这件事情都不例外，那个时候，或许他才只有柱间大腿那么高吧。而如今在热水中疲惫睡去的孩子，已经可以叫做小大人了，有着修长的手脚和略具肌肉的身躯，柱间只能用宽大的布巾将辉夜抱着、包裹着，带着自己的孩子回到房间。把辉夜的身上粗略的擦干，柱间给辉夜换上了浴衣，熟睡的孩子对于这些动作一点反应都没有，沉浸在梦乡之中。

　　柱间有些心疼，他用布巾擦拭着辉夜及肩的头发，让原本还湿哒哒滴水的头发变得不影响辉夜入睡。

　　窗外的月亮已经挂起，柱间看着熟睡的辉夜，心绪还有些乱。他或许该跟辉夜说说之前那件事可疑的地方，但是还没有确切的线索是，错误的信息也许会让辉夜这个孩子误会，甚至做出错误的举动。

　　柱间本能的感觉到，提起他该提的那件事并不妙。

　　是的，他有了孩子，还是双胞胎。晴树的出生已经让辉夜背负了不少委屈，尽管他们之间相处不错，可是辉夜的委屈确是毋庸置疑的。

　　柱间知道，辉夜在家里待的时间更短了。

　　那么，如果他在这个时候告诉辉夜，只会让伤害加倍。

　　可是隐瞒呢？隐瞒只会让辉夜更加愤怒……

　　就在柱间左思右想的时刻，辉夜似乎在熟睡中渐渐醒转，他用手撑着地面，然后睁开了自己的眼睛。他望着柱间，然后脸上露出了笑容，喊道：“母亲……”

　　柱间的心变得更加柔软，他看着辉夜，说道：“你可算是醒了，我可是从浴桶里把你捞出来。”

　　辉夜有些不好意思，腼腆的笑着，他睡在柱间的大腿上，这让他暂时不想起来，只想多腻一会，这样和谐的气氛已经很久没有出现在他们母子之间。辉夜抬眼看着柱间，说道：“我自己也不想就这么睡着的。”

　　柱间低头看着辉夜，看着他脸上渐渐分明的棱角，他拍了拍辉夜的头，说道：“多大的人了，还在撒娇。”

　　辉夜只是笑着，又磨磨蹭蹭了一会。柱间想到他还没吃上东西，便推搡了一下辉夜，说道：“别腻着了，快点起来吃点东西。”

　　“我肚子不饿。”辉夜嘟囔了声，柱间拍了拍他，辉夜看柱间的心意坚定，只能撑起身，走到门口对着外面的走廊喊了一声：“玲子，我肚子饿了！”

　　玲子的应答声不远不近，辉夜拉上了房门，看到柱间端正的坐着，因为之前让他枕着膝盖，衣服上还有他头发的湿印。辉夜跪正在柱间的面前，说道：“好久没这样了，你还赶我。”

　　“让你吃点东西。”柱间无奈地说道，“之前都答应你了，你还担心什么。”

　　辉夜只是抿着嘴唇笑。柱间指了指他身边，那里有他还没穿上的外套，辉夜套了件在身上，然后晃着袖子坐在柱间的面前。

　　“母亲，这件事是因为木叶出现了内奸吗？”辉夜问道。

　　柱间没想到他突然提起这个问题，连思绪都被他强行拉回了之前纠结的问题，他犹豫了一下，说道：“其实，每个村子都会有打探消息的人……你这次的任务……等等……”柱间忽然意识到一个问题，他看着辉夜，“辉夜，你竟然瞒着我执行了暗部的任务。”作为火影，他没有办法面面俱到所有的任务，但是辉夜任务细节的暴露，让柱间突然意识到，辉夜执行的分明是暗部的任务。之前，为了他身体考虑，扉间有意识地将这件事情接过去处理，而他则在家里静养了两天。

　　辉夜看柱间变了脸色，脸上露出了悻悻的神色，柱间握着辉夜的手，说道：“辉夜，你去了暗部为什么不跟我说？”

　　“我……我……”辉夜这个时候不知道该说些什么，只能喃喃的动着嘴皮，解释的说辞怎么都没办法从嘴里说出口。

　　就在柱间打算冲起来去找斑问个究竟的时候，辉夜握紧了柱间的手，说道：“母亲……我只是，想要变得更强。在村子里，我永远都是被保护的，只有在暗部，我才能够发挥得更好……我这次，我这次就做得很好。”

　　“……。”柱间看着辉夜抬起头看着自己的神情，那一双眼睛在向他渴求认同，柱间只能揽着辉夜到自己的怀里，说道：“我相信你做得很好，你是田岛的孩子，是他的骄傲……只是，我会很担心你，你知道……我只有你了。所以……为什么你会去暗部？”

　　“……是我让他答应我的。”辉夜在柱间怀里闷声说道，“这点是我自己要求的。”

　　柱间没有说话，只是抚摸着辉夜的头。而辉夜因为柱间没有责备自己而庆幸，他松了口气，这个时候，玲子适时的敲响了房门，柱间这才放开了辉夜，让玲子进来给辉夜送上吃的。

　　幕 二一六

　　因为这次的意外，辉夜没有马上投入到新的任务当中，因为小队里损失了上忍和一名成员，他和猿飞会被打散进入其他的队伍里，在给他们分配任务之前，他可以一直维持着悠闲的生活。

　　宇智波介那双空洞的眼睛成为了他新的噩梦之一，他的内心始终觉得，倘若自己带着这位重伤的老师，哪怕战况会有新的情况，但是至少……他不会再用那空洞的眼睛再对着他。泉奈作为斑的副手，在斑不在村子里的这些天里，抚恤遗孀也是他的任务。当辉夜得知泉奈要将骨灰讲给宇智波介的妻子时，他便缠着泉奈也带上了他。

　　宇智波介是前两年结的婚，他的妻子并不知道他的身份，只以为他是个普通的忍者，每天执行着任务。尽管身为忍者，生死便从此不再由自己决定，但是当看到宇智波介的骨灰时，腹中已经有孩子的女人还是哭着跪在了地上。辉夜很慌张的扶起她，怀孕的女人都会让他想起自己的母亲，突出的腹部，不方便的行动，还有随时可能因为情绪问题而失去的孩子，他扶起这个女性，出声安抚着他。一旁的泉奈觉得这样的环境，自己不适合站在这里，便不发一语地走了出去。

　　辉夜还记得介的夫人叫做什么，名叫优子的夫人也是一名忍者，只是受限于天赋，跟辉夜一样也只是名下忍。因为怀孕，已经安心的在家养胎养了很久，辉夜有些担忧地看着她大概四五个月的腹部。

　　他说道：“优子夫人，不要哭了……我会替介老师报仇的。”

　　优子一手抱着骨灰坛，一手拉着辉夜的手，泣不成声。失去丈夫的悲伤怎么也不可能停止，优子便这样哭了大概十多分钟，知道嗓音也因为哭泣而变得沙哑。

　　辉夜着急地说：“求求你，考虑一下孩子……这样的悲伤太伤身体了……求求你，不要哭了。”他担忧地看着优子弓着身体，那动作看起来就像是难以负担她腹部的重量。

　　优子哭泣道：“介……介……”她或许还哭喊了些什么，只是破碎的字句怎么也拼不出一句完整的词。

　　辉夜只能守在她身旁，等待她累的时候，可是难以承受悲伤的优子直接在辉夜的面前昏了过去，倒下的身体和从无力的手中要滑出的骨灰坛，都让辉夜手忙脚乱。

　　“帮忙……来人啊。”辉夜狼狈的接住了人和东西，动作却变得十分尴尬，推门而入的泉奈有些惊吓到，他赶忙过来，扶起了那个晕倒的女人。

　　辉夜说道：“现在……只能将她送到香小姐那里去了。”他们安置好宇智波介的骨灰，然后两个人抬着优子朝着医馆而去。

　　辉夜多少有些慌张，但是好在泉奈总算是有经验的人，他说道：“辉夜，不要慌，这个月份还是很稳定的，我们只需要带她去医馆就可以了。”

　　辉夜看着脸色苍白的优子，然后点了点头：“我知道了……真的不会有什么影响吗？”

　　“每一个母亲都是很坚强的……”泉奈肯定地说道，因为要抬着优子，他们多少不敢涌上最快的速度，但好在宇智波介家离着医馆并不算远，一路上两个人也算是引起了骚动，辉夜和泉奈两个人直冲进了医馆，连招呼都不打，就直接往千手香诊治病人的房间而去。

　　“香小姐、香小姐……”辉夜用肩膀顶开了千手香，等到进来的时候，却一愣。此时，柱间正坐在房间里，看得出来他本身是要走的，只是因为某种原因，他脸色有些苍白，额头还能够见到汗水，这才没有直接离开，而是同直闯进来的辉夜打了个照面。

　　紧跟着进来的泉奈觉得有些不妙，柱间为什么来看千手香，是因为他的身体不适吗？

　　泉奈忙说道：“辉夜，你不知道……柱间他几天前操劳过度了……”

　　可是柱间苍白的脸色告诉辉夜，事情才没有那么简单，他先是沉默着将优子抬到床上，然后问道：“什么时候的事情了？”

　　泉奈张了张口，不知道该说些什么，他只能转头同千手香小声说道：“这位是优子，她的丈夫因为任务离世了，她还怀着孩子，一时没有办法接受这样子的消息……”

　　千手香看了一眼对峙的两个人，然后低垂下眼，说道：“让我把把她的脉象。”

　　而站在一旁的辉夜只觉得自己手脚冰凉，他想起上一次柱间同自己说的那些话，想起出生的晴树，只觉得自己的眼睛泛酸。他的自尊如何都不能允许自己在旁人的面前哭泣，辉夜下意识寻找着出口，他一咬牙冲了出去，柱间立刻跟了上去。千手香看着他们一前一后的身影，脸上露出关切的神情。

　　这个时候，泉奈说道：“我上次过来的时候，是因为这个原因，他才身体不适吗？”

　　千手香烦躁地说：“除了这个还有什么，柱间的大人身体好得不行，除了这么倒霉的事情，还能有什么？”她放下优子的手，想起之前两个人的神态，觉得怎么也放不下心，泉奈问道：“优子的情况怎么样？”

　　“伤心过度，孩子还是很健康……只要她不想着要追随丈夫而去，老老实实开几副安神安胎的药就好了。”千手香说完这句，还是按捺不住，也紧跟着出去了。

　　只留下看着优子的泉奈，神色晦暗。

　　

　　辉夜冲出了千手香的房间，他左右看了下环境，直接从走廊的窗口跳了出去。从医馆的窗口跳下，就是狭窄的小巷，辉夜又观望了四周，直接朝着人最少的方向而去。柱间紧跟在他后面，想要追上辉夜对他而言是轻而易举的事情，但是考虑到辉夜的情绪，柱间只能跟在辉夜的身后，等待着他想停下的时候。

　　就这样狂奔了好一会，辉夜站在原地茫然四顾，不知道什么时候，他站在了木叶城镇里最大的那棵树前，这里在木叶偏僻的一角，平日是孩子们玩乐的地方，大人们反而很少来，辉夜年幼的时候也曾经跟着田岛一起来这里玩耍。因为孩子们都进入到柱间建议办的忍者学校里，这儿空荡荡的，辉夜站在树下转头，就看到柱间跟在他的身后。

　　“母亲，您为什么瞒着我，为什么又会有第二个？您是不是不爱父亲了……一个是意外，那么第二个了？之后还会有多少个？”辉夜睁大自己的双眼看着柱间，他想要忍住自己眼眶中打转的泪水，因为当它们留下时，他会显得那么软弱。

　　柱间面对辉夜的指责，根本不知道该怎么说，他只能试图上前：“辉夜……对不起……对不起，我也不想这样……”

　　“母亲，您对不起的根本不是我！”辉夜深吸一口气我……根本不想听您跟我道歉，道歉有什么用？父亲会回来吗？父亲他会回来吗！”

　　柱间因为辉夜的指责而脸色苍白，他轻声说道：“这真的……是意外，辉夜……我拒绝了斑很多次……我真的……”他越说越没有了底气，毕竟，真实的证据就这么摆在了辉夜的面前，他能说什么呢？

　　辉夜因为柱间的动摇而有些站不稳身体，他一步步的退后，想要离开柱间，但是他很快退无可退，只能用背抵着粗糙的树皮。辉夜尖叫一声，抱头蹲下，他用手遮掩着自己的面孔，只能用哭腔撕裂着空气：“母亲，我接受过，我接受过的……但是您不能这样，您不能一次又一次的，这样伤害我……母亲，我求求你，我的心好难受……”辉夜的控诉有些上气不接下气，积郁多时的委屈宣泄而出，“母亲……我抱过晴树……我对晴树很好……但是我不是不难过的……”

　　柱间的身形在辉夜的声音中摇晃着，他从来没见过辉夜这个模样，他竟然把自己的孩子逼到这样的程度。但是，作为辉夜的母亲，他不该在这个时候倒下，柱间强忍着难受接近着辉夜，他跪下来，伸手触碰着辉夜。

　　“辉夜……别这样……”柱间没办法压抑自己的哽咽，“不要哭了，我知道你委屈……我知道的……”

　　“你知道什么？”辉夜抬头瞪着柱间，那双漩涡一样的眼睛瞪着柱间，“你知道就不会再跟那个畜生有任何接触！母亲，你还把跟他的孩子当成自己的孩子那样教养……我不再是你唯一的孩子了，他们从父亲的身边抢走了你，又从我的身边抢走了你，现在连你也要把我心中的母亲从我的欣上撕去吗？”

　　辉夜在这一刻，将自己的怨愤都喷涌而出，他退无可退，只能在绝境下嘶喊着，在下一刻他被柱间拥抱住。

　　和上一次不同，辉夜挣扎着，他丝毫没有顾惜柱间怀着孩子，从他的怀抱中努力挣脱着，甚至用上了蛮力。但是即使这样，柱间也没有松开他，无可奈何的辉夜只能放声痛哭着，在这一刻，他从没有感觉到这样的孤独。

　　怒气充斥在他的脑中，在这股愤怒的驱使下，辉夜哭叫着，挥霍着身体里的体力，就在他精疲力竭之际，他还是能感受到柱间正不发一言的抱着他，等待着他怒气发泄殆尽。

　　“母亲……放开我……”辉夜用嘶哑疲惫的声音说道。

　　“辉夜，是我对不起你……”柱间在他耳边轻声说着，之后辉夜便觉得肩膀一沉，柱间已经维持着这个姿势，倒在了他的身上。

　　辉夜只觉得从心底涌上一股慌张，他连忙查看着柱间的情况，发现他的脸色苍白的厉害，他赶紧将柱间放平在地上，跪在柱间的面前，摸着柱间冰凉的手，他不知道发生了什么事情，那么强大的柱间，怎么会因为他的推搡捶打就出事情呢？即便是他最生气的时候，他也只是用着自己的力气，这一切究竟是为了什么？

　　辉夜跪在柱间的面前，他用手探着柱间的脉搏，徒劳无功的用自己的查克拉刺激着柱间，他面对晕倒的柱间已经方寸大乱，他只能强行扯开柱间的衣服，看到自己捶出的瘀青红痕时，辉夜只能颤抖着自己的嘴唇。

　　他抽泣着说：“母亲，你是不是故意在吓我？你一定是故意的对不对……”

　　他挣扎着腰抱起柱间，却因为之前耗费了太多的力气而脚步踉跄，然后又摔在了地上。

　　“母亲……”

　　“辉夜，有点出息！不要哭了！”

　　就在这个时候，千手香就像是天降的神兵一样出现在辉夜的面前。她跪在柱间的面前，二话不说将一枚药丸塞在了柱间的口中，她看着自己眼前哭泣的孩子，明明惹出这样的祸事，可是她难道还要用平时的毒舌去刺伤他吗？

　　千手香将原本的骂辞吞咽回去，她深吸一口气，说道：“辉夜，你母亲不是一个会为自己辩解的人。但是我很明白的告诉你，他之所以这样，是因为他之前没有经过我的手，滥服了堕胎的药物。他希望这件事情，除了他自己之外，没有任何人知道。对了……斑，斑可能会知道，但是如果柱间堕掉了那两个孩子，他也无话可说。辉夜，你的母亲比你想象中更在乎你……”

　　“母亲，在乎我……”辉夜茫然的看向昏迷的柱间，他伸手握着柱间的手，握紧那只此刻冰冷的手，想用自己的体温来温暖柱间。

　　“是的，他在乎你，你是他最爱的人。”千手香看着辉夜说道。

　　“最爱的人……母亲……母亲也是我最爱的人。”辉夜低下头，再次在柱间的手背上留下了泪痕。

　　

　　幕 二一七

　　柱间最后在床上醒过来，睁开眼的时候，就感觉到自己手边毛茸茸的脑袋，他撇过眼睛望去，看到了熟悉的头顶。

　　于是他动着自己的手指，将手掌放在那个脑袋上，就在这个时候，脑袋的主人很快被柱间的触碰惊醒。

　　辉夜抬起头，对上柱间那双温柔的眼睛，他喃喃地说：“母亲，你、你醒了。”

　　柱间想要回答他，却发现自己没什么力气，而从千手香那里得知真相，又等了柱间一晚的辉夜低头说：“母亲，我什么都知道了……我说了过分的话……我不应该那么想您，我怎么说了那么多混账话，母亲、母亲，对不起……”

　　辉夜还想再说些什么，柱间却伸手捂住了他的嘴巴，然后摇了摇头。柱间喉头滚动，试图用唾液让干涩的喉咙能说出些什么，反复几下，柱间才用嘶哑的声音说道：“说什么傻话……你不说说我，我都不知道，我的辉夜竟然这么委屈自己。”

　　辉夜伸手握住柱间的手腕，柱间继续说道：“我的辉夜太懂事了，怎么也不该受这样的委屈……”

　　“母亲……”辉夜握紧了柱间，然后用嘴唇亲吻着柱间的手背。

　　“我只有你一个孩子，他们都不是……我只有你一个孩子……”柱间轻声说道。

　　辉夜摇了摇头，既然他知道这是件很危险的事情，那么他怎么也不该让柱间再冒险：“母亲……算了、算了，我不委屈，只要你身体好好的，我一点儿都不委屈。”

　　柱间心疼的抚摸着辉夜的头发，他的辉夜又一次的为了他而妥协，无论如何，他也不应该辜负辉夜。他欠了辉夜一个家，一个父亲，还有无数的道歉，柱间说道：“辉夜，我只有你一个孩子……”

　　辉夜没有抬头，没有看到此时柱间脸上坚定的表情。

　　之后，柱间关心地问道：“辉夜，你吃了吗？”

　　辉夜点了点头，柱间却露出了苍白的笑容，他点了点辉夜的鼻子，说道：“撒谎精，快点去吃点东西……”

　　“我不饿……”

　　“可是我怕你饿着……”柱间说道。

　　辉夜听着柱间干哑的嗓音，猛地想起自己忘记给柱间倒杯水，他连忙站起身，想给柱间倒杯水，可是茶壶中的水早已经冰凉了，辉夜赶忙就傻乎乎的抱着水壶，打算去弄热些的水给柱间润润嗓子。

　　房间里少了辉夜，柱间收敛了脸上的笑意，他看着医馆的天花板，想着自己的事情。

　　他的态度，一直都太暧昧了，他考虑到晴树还是个婴儿，他不能因为斑的缘故而迁怒，可是……在这个时候，他忽略了辉夜的感情，他忘记辉夜在一开始究竟有多么委屈。

　　他犯了一个多么大的错误……

　　这时，辉夜的脚步声去而复返，他带着装了热水的茶壶来到房间里，给杯子里倒上水，辉夜扶起柱间，用水湿润柱间的嘴唇。听说柱间醒了的千手香紧跟其后，她看到这么一副场景，心里的石头也总算放了下来。

　　“好了，辉夜，你都待了一整夜了，现在去吃东西，换我上了。”千手香捋起袖子走了进来，在柱间赞许的眼神中，她把辉夜赶了出去，然后对着柱间说道：“柱间大人，不要怪我多嘴，但是您不能将什么事情都瞒着，让辉夜怨恨您没有一点好处。受了委屈就应该发泄出来，否则斑真的以为什么都顺风顺水。”

　　“我知道了，我会考虑的。”

　　“希望您能拿出些确实的动作……毕竟扉间大人的不满已经到达了顶峰，如果再继续这样下去，或许扉间大人会自己行动起来。”

　　“嗯，扉间……我也知道……”柱间伸手去拿放在床头上的水，他将辉夜给自己倒的水一饮而尽，“不用担心，为了辉夜，我也会做些什么的。”

　　

　　柱间的情况说是大碍，其实也并没有什么，被千手香按在医馆喝了药，每天又有扉间盯着不要工作过量，回家辉夜也会关注柱间的情况，在这样的看顾下，柱间的病情气色很快，剩下的也只是不断喝着千手香开的方子。

　　柱间每日都在辉夜看管下，用过早饭和药之后才前往自己工作的地方，辉夜会直接将柱间送到了门口，然后目送着柱间离开。之后，他会前往宇智波介的家里，考虑到优子的状况，他和猿飞两个人两个人轮着去探望这位师母，以免她在情绪悲伤之下做出什么傻事。优子起初还十分伤心，但是被几个年轻人担忧着，也让她多少有些不好意思，几天过去，也开始渐渐喝药恢复自己的身体。

　　泉奈作为宇智波家的代表也探望过一次，来的时候，正巧是辉夜轮班的时候，他看到辉夜正在帮行动不方便的优子打扫着房间，走到门前的时候，他就叫住了辉夜。

　　辉夜抬头看到他，说道：“是代表族里来的吗？”

　　“嗯，”泉奈点了点头，“宇智波介是在任务中牺牲的，虽然因为是暗部任务，我们没有办法将他的事迹表彰给村子里的人知晓，但是一应的保障还是很快被批了下来，我是过来同优子谈谈的。”

　　辉夜给他打开了屋子外的铁门，说道：“那要至少生活不需要担心了？”

　　“希望如此，”泉奈皱了皱眉，“村子里的财政也很紧张，毕竟要花钱的地方很多……但是，尽量吧。”泉奈和辉夜边说边朝屋子里走，辉夜推开门，优子正在前厅的茶几前发着呆。

　　这是她得知死讯之后，最经常做的事情。

　　即便知道日子应当过下去，可是待在温馨的家中，往日的回忆不断涌上，对丈夫的思念，对未来的彷徨……这些负担压在了她瘦弱的肩头，在这个时候，除了茫然的发呆，优子也不知道该做些什么。她听到了房间里的响动声，下意识询问道：“辉夜，是谁来了？”

　　“是泉奈，斑的弟弟。”辉夜解释道，当说完这句话后，他下意识皱眉，让他念起那个男人的名字时，还是那么的不适。

　　“他来这里做什么？”优子茫茫然抬头，辉夜拧着眉，这个时候的优子让他想起一个人，他下意识退开一步，泉奈拍了拍他的肩膀，然后应道：“我来，是想同你说说之后对你的安顿。介虽然走了，但是作为族人，我们会一直照顾你，还有你的孩子……”

　　辉夜觉得呼吸有点困难，他走了出去，站在门口，看着宇智波介家里那个小小的庭院。明明是和家里完全不同的地方，却让他想起了熟悉的场景，死去的父亲，呆坐的母亲，这一切就像是从未愈合的伤痕，在他心底隐隐作痛。辉夜踢了一脚脚边的石头，看着它在泥土上滚动着，泉奈在房间里和优子说着话，声音隐隐预约的能够听到。

　　“我感觉活不下去了……”她带着哭腔，“我不要你们的照顾，让介回到我身边好吗？……”

　　“不要激动……这样的事情，我们很抱歉……”泉奈无奈的安慰着。

　　人死不能复生的道理，其实每个活着的人都知道，但是说出这样的话，也只是为了宣泄自己内心的痛苦。

　　优子明白宇智波介不会回来，也明白没有任何人能够带回他，可是……难道让疼痛在心底一直折磨着自己吗？

　　辉夜低下头，他想起那段时间始终支撑住自己的柱间，他强大的母亲，即便是在那样被左右的环境下，仍旧没有歇斯底里的在人前喊叫着。

　　辉夜握紧了自己的拳头，在那个时候，他没能安慰自己的母亲……

　　为了保护他，他被柱间送回了千手家，沉浸在自己的痛苦中，甚至内心隐约埋怨着母亲为什么不跟自己一起回来。

　　就在辉夜思绪纷乱的时候，房间里的谈话也暂告一段落，泉奈走出来看到辉夜正在发呆，伸手拍了一下他，说道：“我还没问你，怎么你也在这里。”

　　“我和猿飞两个放心不下她，所以两个人轮流在这里照顾着。”辉夜老老实实地回答着，泉奈看着他神色不太自然，说道：“怎么了？你脸色不太对的样子。”

　　辉夜摇了摇头，下意识保留了自己的想法，泉奈也不强求，继续说道：“那我先走了，优子就麻烦你和猿飞了。”

　　辉夜点了点头，他走近房间，优子正在擦脸上的泪痕，她听到辉夜的脚步声，抹着自己的脸颊，说道：“对不起，辉夜。让你看到这么难为情的样子……”

　　“……”辉夜没有说话，而那边优子自顾自地说出来：“我也不想的……可是为什么，还是做出这样的事情……样子太难看了。”

　　“老师走了，这些都是理所当然的。”辉夜闷声说着，他看着优子的背影，那个瘦弱的身影似乎正在跟一个身影重合。

　　“太自私了……我应该多考虑考虑他……”优子低头看着自己的腹部，“我应该多考虑考虑孩子的……辉夜，这些天麻烦你和猿飞了，我想明白了，你们不用担心。”

　　“……”辉夜皱着眉头，他低声说：“作为孩子，他可能会更希望你不要委屈自己……”他的声音渐渐低了下来。

　　“什么？”优子有些没有听清。

　　辉夜摇了摇头，说道：“没什么……我走了，请您照顾好自己。”辉夜同优子道别后，便跑出了那个小小的庭院，他站在木叶的街道上，看着来来往往的行人，一时间觉得自己格外的渺小。

　　他朝着回家的方向而去，回到家后，依旧是玲子给他开的门。这位女管家低声跟他问了好……这些天，她的精神看起来都不太好。

　　“母亲回来了吗？”辉夜问。

　　“和扉间大人在前厅。”

　　辉夜朝着前厅走去，门是关着的，意味着扉间和柱间在聊些什么，他敲了敲门，说道：“母亲，是我。”

　　“辉夜，回来了吗？”柱间在里面应道。

　　他推开门，看到扉间正襟危坐着，桌上放着一份卷轴，已经被推到了柱间的面前，柱间看着辉夜的神情，疑问道：“辉夜，怎么了？”

　　辉夜连忙摇了摇头：“母亲，我没有怎么。”

　　扉间这时说：“兄长，事情我已经交代完了，先走了。”

　　柱间点了点头，知道是扉间将空间让给了他和辉夜，继续追问着：“辉夜？真的没什么嘛？如果有不高兴的事情，你要告诉我，不要憋在心里。”

　　“母亲……真的没有。我只是很高兴……”辉夜小声的说道。

　　“怎么了？有什么值得高兴的事情吗？”

　　辉夜只是对柱间笑了笑，然后抱住了他：“很多……”他并不想对着柱间说出在优子家所想到的那些，只是抬头用嘴唇触碰了柱间的脸颊，“优子打算为了她的孩子，重新开始……母亲真是伟大。”

　　柱间有些意外地看着辉夜，伸手揉了揉他的头发，说道：“说话颠三倒四的。”

　　辉夜只是笑着，没有再多说些什么。

　　幕 二一八

　　随着时间的过去，春的气息越发的浓郁，在庭院中的樱花已经开了，在夜幕降临的时候，淡淡的香气送入夜风之中。

　　玲子这几天都守在晴树的房间里，她实在是难以入眠，只能开着窗户望着摇篮里的晴树，乳母睡在晴树摇篮的一旁，她是一个只知道做自己事情的蠢笨女人，即使是被主家惊吓了，也还是会看在丰厚的报酬而留在宇智波家，整日关心的也只有晴树的哺乳或者作息。本来，也并不需要玲子守在晴树的房间，只是这几日家中的改变，让她这样精明的女人多少有了危机的感觉。

　　玲子抠着自己手上染着的丹蔻，自从斑离开了家里，陆陆续续发生的事情，都已经偏离她能够看管的范围，突然生病了的柱间，和从医馆回来后转变的言行，总让她的心中格外不安。等斑大人回来，她要如何同那个男人汇报呢？

　　为了维持自己现在的生活，她时刻关注着自己的主人需要什么，斑的软肋无疑是这个家中另一个主人，即使是饮食上的些许变化，她也会同斑细说的，而生病……这可是一件大事。想到斑离开前对自己透露的事情，就让玲子心中万分紧张，尽管蜜豆每次都会处理掉柱间煎药后的药物残渣，她也还是凭借着自己对其他仆役的掌控而得到了少许的残渣。

　　那些药，她也有去药店偷偷询问，正是保胎儿的药物。

　　也就意味着，在这些天里，在她的注意下，柱间偷偷的服用了药物进行堕胎。这样，住进医馆的事情也就有了解释，为什么好端端的人会突然生病在医馆住了几天。毕竟，木叶的火影大人可不是什么身体虚弱的家伙！

　　这些事情，她要怎么才能跟即将归家的斑说道呢，怎么想……面对的都会是雷霆大怒吧。然而，将什么都隐瞒下来，一旦斑从其他的地方知晓这样的事情，那么等待她的，兴许是比大怒更让人心惊的东西。

　　玲子抠着自己的指甲，只觉得心烦意乱，在夜晚里，睡得正香的乳母忽然打起了鼾声，更让玲子觉得烦心。就在这个时候，摇篮里的晴树被鼾声闹着了，他在摇篮里皱着眉头，伸腿踢着身上的小被子，等玲子注意到时，晴树已经哭了出来。玲子赶忙去看他，将他抱在怀里，哭起来的晴树胡乱抓着玲子的衣服，还没有被修剪的指甲划着玲子的脸。

　　“晴树少爷，不要哭了……”玲子走到乳母的身旁，用脚推了推她，尽量耐着脾气：“快点醒过来，晴树少爷哭了！”如果往常，这个时候只要将晴树抱给柱间就可以了，可是玲子此时却不能这样做。

　　自从柱间从医馆回来，每日对晴树的关注忽然变得只是每日询问几句，她为了试探柱间的态度，将晴树抱了过去，想让柱间逗逗他玩，可是却直接被柱间用身体不适的理由给推阻了。

　　等到发现那些药渣之后，她也就明白了究竟为什么。

　　既然已经下决心打掉了腹中的孩子，那么也就是对斑大人终究心怀芥蒂吧，再加上这些天辉夜少爷都在家里，无论是出于对孩子父亲的厌恶，抑或者是顾虑着辉夜少爷的感情，柱间推拒晴树也是理所当然的事情了。

　　只是，事情演变成这样，她要如何对斑交代呢？

　　这才是最让人为难的地方了。

　　乳母这个时候也在玲子的推搡下醒了过来，她揉了揉眼睛，看着玲子正阴沉着脸，有些害怕：“怎么了？玲子管家？”

　　“少爷哭了，快哄哄他。”玲子将晴树小心地抱给了乳母，乳母先查看了一下辉夜身上的尿布，确定没有尿湿后，便解开了自己的衣服，将丰满的胸脯露出来，塞进了晴树的嘴里。又饿又困的晴树扒着她，鼓着腮帮子吸吮起来，而玲子却抬起头看着睡得头发散乱，容貌憔悴的乳母。

　　这可真是让人不悦，晴树明明是宇智波家的少爷，如今却只能吸吮着这样女人的乳房，甚至出生到现在，都没有进入到族谱里，想想真是十分可怜的事情。

　　玲子手上一痛，低头一看才发现自己焦虑的抠下了指上的一片皮肉，她深吸一口气，试图让自己镇定下来。

　　“玲子管家……”乳母小心翼翼喊着他，“你的手……在流血。”

　　“我知道了。”玲子从口袋里掏出手帕，包裹在自己的手上。

　　无论事情的结果如何，她至少得把这件事情告诉给斑。

　　

　　斑在看到木叶村落里的炊烟时，即使是他这样没有太多柔软情绪的人，都会觉得心情畅快许多，目光的尽头就是他希望能回到的家里，在家里，有他最心爱的人和他的孩子。

　　“斑大人，看起来心情很好啊。”他的部下同他说道。

　　“这是理所当然的事情吧，这件事情办得这样顺利，又提前回到了村里。”另一个部下接道。

　　“我都想念家里的孩子，一个月够让小孩子长大很多呢。”

　　“你这说的不是孩子，是妖怪吧。”

　　两个人竟然就这样斗起嘴来，换作平时他们可不敢这么大胆子，可是现在的斑脸上都露出了愉快的神色，就是小小的出格也不会得到责骂的。

　　斑也的确没有管束他们，只是一骑当先先一步冲下山坡。

　　“斑大人真是狡猾。”部下们笑着说道。

　　斑一路回到家里，先去泉奈所在的宇智波警卫部去交代一下回来的事情，结果得到的消息确实泉奈带队出去了，只是由泉奈的副手交代了些事情，就这样得了空闲，斑于是回到了家里。

　　这个时候，柱间也都还在总部那里批阅着公文，斑一路沿着售卖东西的街道走着，路过一家杂货铺的时候，目光就放在了放在门口的小玩具上。

　　这里可是木叶小男孩们最爱流连的地方，那些由老板从四处进货来的精美玩具挂在那里就吸引他们的目光。

　　斑忍不住驻足看了两眼，然后掏出钱袋买了一件，老板有些奇怪地说道：“斑大人这是……？”

　　“送给别人。”斑冷淡的说道，他的晴树如今都是一个深藏在宅院里没有身份的孩子，这也是为什么这次他对于前往都城这样积极。

　　老板有些古怪地看着斑，宇智波家的族长脾气古怪是大家都知道的，即使是这样的年纪，都还没有结婚，都传出了风言风语。说他恋慕上一位无法亲近的人，便久久不结婚，拖到现在作为族长，因为见不得光，还偷偷藏了一个孩子。

　　当然也没有人敢冒着激怒斑的风险去探知这样的事情，这风言风语起来也是没有什么由头，大家懒得去深究，权当是茶余饭后闲磕牙。

　　在斑冷淡的目光下，老板总算将礼物打包好，交给了班。斑回到家里，迎接的人正是久候的玲子，这位女管家恭敬的对斑说道：“斑大人，现在家里只有晴树少爷在。”

　　斑看了一眼玲子，说：“我知道了，晴树怎么样？”他将手里的玩具交给了玲子，玲子抬起头看着自己的主人，笑着给他带路。

　　晴树的房间只有乳母和蜜豆，白日的时候，玲子忙着安排家务，陪伴晴树的任务也就交给了蜜豆和乳母，看到斑走进来，蜜豆有些害怕的低下头，玲子看了她一眼：“蜜豆，去把这个拆开来洗洗吧，小少爷的玩具要怎么洗干净你都明白的。”

　　蜜豆自然不会放过这个机会，拿起东西就出去了，到面对乳母，玲子就没这样的客气了，她说道：“你出去一会。”

　　斑看到玲子这么一番动作，已经拧起眉头，他看到玲子在乳母出门之后，便跪在自己的面前低垂着头，问道：“发生了什么事情？”

　　“斑大人，作为侍奉宇智波家的人，我所说的这些都是出于忠诚。”玲子认真说道，“即使您愤怒的要取走我的性命，也请不要在小少爷的面前，我会随您出去，乖乖受死。“

　　“说，不要废话。”

　　“在您出去的这一个月，柱间大人的情况很不对劲。接连因为身体不适而住进了医馆，蜜豆这几天都在为柱间大人煎药，却不让我和其他人插手，我觉得有古怪，就找到了她带出处理的药渣……”玲子在这里停顿了一下，“请您先做好最坏的心理准备，我再接下来说。”

　　“啰嗦！不是让你不要废话吗？”斑的脸阴沉的可怕。

　　“柱间大人所饮用的药是保胎的药，我问过了医馆大夫，有些为了调养身体，有些是打胎、流产这些病症之后都会需要用到它们。”

　　伏在地上的玲子只听到斑猛地站起来，朝身旁踹了一记，她眼角的余光已经看到一旁的茶几撞破木门飞到了庭院外的池塘里。斑站在原地，大口呼吸着，似乎在让自己的情绪稳定下来。

　　“还有别的什么事情吗？”

　　“孩子，应该还在柱间大人的腹中。否则，柱间大人也不会继续调理身体之余，又吃保胎的药物……”玲子口齿清晰的说道，“所以事情还没到最坏的地步。”

　　“他就这样对我！”斑大吼一声，就在这个时候，晴树被他的哭闹声一惊，哭喊了起来，玲子赶忙站起来，伸手抱着晴树，轻拍他的背哄着。而斑看着自己的孩子哭泣发红的脸庞，只觉得说不出的闷气，他一屁股坐下来，试图让自己的理智回来。孩子还在，他还不能这样冲到柱间的面前大喊大叫，或者……他该等待着柱间，同他说些什么。

　　“你抱着晴树出去，我想留在这里静一静。”斑只能这样说道。

　　玲子自然不敢再说些什么，抱着晴树出去了。

　　幕 二一九

　　柱间回到家里的时候，就发现宇智波宅的气氛似乎变得压抑了许多，仆役的脸上都多少有些惊恐。

　　柱间对于发生了什么心里有数，便推开了前厅的门，斑果然正坐在那里，一个人正喝着热茶。当看到柱间的时候，斑抬起头，那张脸孔有着压抑的情感，就在柱间以为这些感情会朝他倾来时，斑又低下了头。

　　“都城的事情怎么样？”柱间公事公办的询问。

　　“大名的身体已经恢复，和木叶的合作也不会有什么改变，但是大名也提出，木叶提供护卫这个旧例不要改变。”

　　“这件事情我会同顾问们交流的。”

　　“去都城是件好事，那里会有更多木叶发挥的余地。”

　　“这件事情我心里有数。”柱间直截了当地说道。

　　“至少宇智波一族的长老很倾向于大名。”

　　“他们在顾问里只占据了四分之一的位子而已。”柱间冷静回答道。

　　“既然你都了解，那我也就放心了。”斑喝了口茶，但是他紧握着杯子的手却暴露了他的心情，柱间对于斑的动作了如指掌，他于是说道：“你看起来还有些别的什么事。”

　　“……泉奈将字送给你了吗？”斑忽然问起了这件事，“喜欢吗，那都是父亲收藏起来的，我记得……”

　　“我收到了，泉奈做得很好，都装裱送过来了。”柱间直接打断了斑的话。

　　“……那就好。”

　　柱间看到他这样故作淡定的姿态只觉得格外讽刺，他直接将门关上，一结手印，从他脚下丛生的藤蔓将整个前厅包裹起来，房间也因此变得昏暗起来，然后……在柱间的眼前出现了一线光，是斑点燃了火石，让烛台有了光亮。

　　“……你有话要跟我说。”斑看着被封闭的很好的房间。

　　“你也有话不是吗？”柱间坐在软垫上，他甚至都懒得看斑一眼，“很犹豫吗？你的果决呢？现在畏首畏脚的样子可真不像你。”

　　斑听出了柱间的态度，他抬眼瞪着柱间，说道：“是，我犹豫，我害怕从自己口中说出那句话。”

　　“什么话？”

　　“柱间，你为什么要打掉我们的孩子？他们做错了什么？”斑一字一句的说出这句话。

　　柱间却直白地说道：“因为他们的父亲是你，因为我们已经有了晴树，因为我不想再伤害辉夜……斑，对于你，我有说不尽的理由做出这样的事情。”

　　“他们是你的孩子！他们也有你的血！你为什么要这样对待他们？！”斑用手捂着自己的脸，痛苦的说道。

　　“那么，你威胁我的时候，考虑过辉夜也是我的孩子吗？斑……你不觉得你现在的质问很好笑吗？”柱间直接嗤笑出声，“我有说过我还要孩子吗？是谁给你这样的自信？”

　　“……”对于柱间的问话，斑根本回答不出，他也从没想过，柱间会这样直白的把一切都说了出来。

　　可是，这样也就意味着，他做出的一切都没有了意义……

　　“柱间……我可以为你做任何事情，我可以顺从你任何事情……”斑只能这样说道，“我以为……”

　　“你以为。斑，这都是你以为的。“柱间继续看着斑，他眼中的斑此时就像是个失败的蠢货，只能用手捂着自己的脸孔，以免情绪就这样崩溃，他看起来那样痛苦，可是却激不起柱间一点同情之心，柱间站起身，居高临下地看着斑：“你让辉夜回到了宇智波家，让他能够进入宇智波的密室学习忍术，你随了他的心愿让他成为了暗部的一员，哦……对了，你在前往路上的时候保护了我，你照顾了我们的孩子，你……”柱间讽刺的笑了一声，“你还把你父亲的字画交给了我……对不对，这些你做的事情。”

　　斑听着柱间将这些事情念出来，用格外讽刺的口吻，这让他止不住的心慌，为什么这些事情……听起来这样的苍白？为什么……柱间的声音……

　　柱间直接伸手拽开斑的手，对着斑已经红了眼睛，一字一句的说道：“这些事情，田岛都可以做到，他甚至比你做得更好，你还觉得我应该感谢吗？这都是理所当然的事情，你却以为这是你的退让吗？斑……是我对你太宽容了。”

　　斑本来觉得心虚，可是在听到自己父亲名字时，心中涌出的却是一股愤怒，他挥开柱间的手：“对，父亲他做得更好，你的心里永远都记挂着父亲……所以，你心里要记着他一辈子，柱间你的心太狠了，你给过我什么机会吗？你已经从一开始就否定了我，否定了我们的孩子！晴树，他已经这么大了，到现在都仍旧什么名分都没有！”

　　“斑，错过了就是错过了，一直都是你在无理取闹！”柱间愤怒的说道，“你爱我？所以呢？你要毁掉我全部的幸福！”

　　“为什么父亲给你的，我却不可以？”斑直接喊出了自己的心里话，“我比他更年轻，更有力量，我甚至有他的眼睛，我不可以吗？”

　　柱间嗤笑了一声，没有回答斑，因为这个问题何其荒谬。如果情感能有这些东西来定义、衡量，那么人的心跟商人的秤又有什么区别？

　　斑深呼吸一口气，他跪倒在柱间的面前，他用沙哑的声音疲惫地问着：“柱间，他还好吗？你肚子里的孩子……”

　　“很好。”柱间冷笑道，“是不是很让你如意？而且，不是他，是他们。”

　　“……他们。”斑抬起头难以置信地看着柱间，刚才的争吵和疲惫，本来是个美好的消息，此时由柱间口中说出，却不知道为什么让他的心里一阵发慌，他是不是应该跪伏在柱间的脚边，去恳求他生下这两个孩子？

　　有了晴树，有了这两个孩子，他和柱间的一切……或许都会慢慢得好起来……

　　“他们会跟晴树一样。”

　　斑只觉得眼前一阵发黑，他的孩子……他的孩子们……

　　“柱间，你不能这样，这会毁了他们的。”斑站起身，他看着柱间，“他们不能没有身份，他们总有一天会长大，要走出这个家……他们……他们……”

　　“是的，就是这样。”

　　“他们也是你的孩子！”

　　“我不会承认的。”柱间看着斑的眼睛说道，他毫不客气的直接揪着斑的衣领，“斑，不要以为我不知道你私下在做什么？你为什么这么积极前往都城？你想要说服那些族老吧，别做梦了！我不会松口的！你大可以跟孩子们说，我是他们的母亲，你大可以跟所有人这么说，但是，我不会承认！”

　　“这就是你对我的报复吗？”斑看着柱间，瞪大了自己的眼睛，愤怒让他的双眼变成了柱间记忆里那双熟悉的眼睛，而斑浑然不觉，“让我们的孩子成为没有名分的野种，让他们一辈子抬不起头来……无论是已经出生的晴树，还是还没有出生的。柱间……你忘记了吗，你还给晴树喂过奶水……那孩子多喜欢你，只是看见你便笑着，你就忍心吗？我不同意……我不同意这件事！”

　　柱间看着田岛的眼睛，愤怒地看着他，就像是田岛本人那样，这样讽刺又痛苦的场景让他的胸口一阵悸痛。

　　可是这时他却想要大笑，他在折磨着斑：“不同意？好的，那么我走，我会回到千手家。斑……你说的没错，我在报复你，你心痛了吗？”

　　“……。”斑觉得眼睛酸涩的厉害，他的身形摇晃一下，只能借着抓住柱间来平衡自己，“柱间……不要走……”

　　“那你没有其他的选择了。”柱间一把推开了斑，此时他再也不愿意多看这个男人一眼，转头便离开。

　　藤蔓也在此时缓缓褪去，留下一个终究站不稳跪坐在地上的斑，他的眼前阵阵发黑，眼前出现的可以预见的未来——他的孩子，那三个孩子，终究一生都只能活在阴影之下。他的晴树，难道此时就要习惯被母亲所憎厌？

　　晴树那双无邪天真的眼睛萦绕在斑的脑海中，这时他除了柱间，在这个世上最牵挂的人，是他的儿子，他第一个孩子。

　　斑跪伏在地上，发出野兽负伤一般的嘶吼声。除此之外，就像柱间所说的那样，他没有任何选择，柱间不可以走，如果走了，那么他所做出的一切……一切的一切！

　　都白费了！

　　他不允许这样，他不可以让一切都付诸于流水。

　　斑努力的撑起了自己的身体，在出去之前，他整理着自己的衣服，显得什么都没有发生的模样。玲子是个干练的女人，她很自然的让所有人不要接近这里，斑在此时只想前往晴树的房间，他经过了长廊，直接拉开了门，乳母看到他还是那副受惊的模样，斑说：“你给我出去。”

　　她丝毫不敢怠慢，低着头从斑身边走了出去，斑看着她走出去，将门关上，晴树正在摇篮里挥舞着手，斑走到他身边，低头看着玩闹的晴树。

　　这个孩子，在经过这么长的时间，已经有了俊秀可爱的样貌，斑从前总是很奇怪，为什么旁人都可以说出孩子们什么地方像自己的父母，而如今落在他的眼中，只觉得晴树的模样几处都像极了柱间。

　　斑跪在了摇篮前，轻轻摇晃着它，晴树张着无邪的眼睛，边吃着手指边笑。

　　斑的手指点在了晴树的额头上，这里像柱间，十分的方正饱满，那挺直翘起的鼻子也像是柱间，最后是花瓣般红润的小嘴。

　　长得多么好看的孩子，肖似柱间的模样，斑可以想到他未来的样子，是不是又是一个在山间耍闹，留着齐眉刘海的男孩子？

　　“对不起，是我的错，都是我不好，晴树……”斑哽咽叫着晴树的名字，他的儿子这时咯咯笑着，看着斑靠近自己，挥舞着小手拍打在斑的脸上。

　　那小小的手将斑的眼泪在皮肤上抹开，而晴树还不知道自己的手怎么突然湿润了起来，他只是笑着，看着哭泣的男人，流露出懵懂无知的天真模样。

　　

　　幕 二二零

　　斑在晴树的房间待了许久，或许也只有在自己的孩子面前，他才能袒露自己真实的情感。

　　那还在摇篮中的孩子，懵懂无知地看着他，不明白他的眼中流出的是什么，只是拍着手掌笑着，那天真的笑容浑然不知道自己往后将要面对的是怎样的生活。他即使有着千手与宇智波家的血统，却因为斑激怒了柱间，也无法得到柱间的承认，被写进族谱之中，除非斑愿意放手。

　　迎娶别的什么人进入到这个宅邸中，成为晴树名义上的母亲，只有这样，晴树才能拥有一个身份。

　　这是斑所能想到的最好方法，但是他永远不会去这样做。

　　斑看着晴树，深知自己是这样的自私，那双瞳孔中映照出的面容因为晴树的无邪而格外的丑恶。

　　“晴树、晴树……”他只能低声叫着这个名字，这个由柱间取来的名字，“我已经做了这么多，花了这么多时间，才有了你……和他们……，我不能在这个时候放弃，对不对、对不对？”他轻轻的说着，晴树并不明白他在说些什么，这些话与其说是讲给晴树，倒不如说是讲给他自己。

　　他已经等待了这么久、这么久。

　　从辉夜刚刚出生，到父亲的死去，到如今晴树的出生，他已经做了那么多错误的事情……他失去了自己的兄弟，失去了族老们对他的信任，他所失去的一切，即使是用下半生来填补，也远不足够。

　　他现在，至少和自己心爱的人，有了孩子。

　　这样美好的孩子，睁着那双像母亲的眼睛，只是望着就让濒临崩溃的他维持着神智。

　　那柔软的手轻轻触碰着他的脸颊，晴树是他和柱间的血脉，是他这些年努力争取的证明。

　　他已经活的这样狼狈而狰狞，倘若此时放手了，那么他还剩下什么？

　　“晴树，也许有一天，你的母亲……会心软？”斑用手掩住自己的脸孔，“柱间是那样好的人，他一定不会忍心让你没有父亲、母亲的对不对？”斑轻轻的说着，对着晴树说着他记忆中的柱间，那个在山间对他露出笑容的少年。只是那曾经在脑海中格外清晰的声音，如今就像被风蚀一般，透露着苍白。

　　现在的柱间，已经不会在那样笑着了，早在他们纠缠在一起的时候，柱间的笑容就被他夺走了。

　　——这些事情，田岛都可以做到，他甚至比你做得更好，你还觉得我应该感谢吗？

　　伴随着灰化的记忆，浮现在他脑海中的，是柱间那冰冷的话语，就像是一把尖利的锥子，狠狠地扎透了他的心脏。之所以锐利而痛苦，是因为即便是他用手遮掩起耳朵，闭上双眼，都无法欺骗自己这句是谎言。

　　它那样的真实，撕破了他粉饰出的太平。

　　宇智波斑夺走了柱间的幸福，在柱间的心里，他一辈子都无法比上自己的父亲，早在他们纠缠的开始，斑的前面就只剩下一条死路。

　　他闯不开，也无法击穿那堵墙——这是他应得的。

　　

　　柱间独坐在房间里，现在外面发生任何事情，都跟他没有关系，他已经对斑划明了自己的底线，一旦斑试图逾越过这条界限，那么他再也不会姑息斑的行为，为了辉夜，他甚至可以跟斑撕的鱼死网破。

　　这明明是他作为一名母亲早该做的，可是却拖延了这么久，好在……即使现在做也不会太晚。

　　而也就在他撕扯开斑维持的假象后，他才发现这个男人是这样的脆弱，那个在雷雨夜中逼迫他的恶魔，在被撕扯开假象后，可笑得让他想要嘲讽自己——原来他早就可以保护自己的辉夜。斑为了不让他离开，可以做任何可怕的事情，也可以放任他做任何事情。他因为厌恶，从未想过要在这样的胁迫关系中掌握主动，而如今，他发现自己的手中早已握着了一把利刃，他要毫不犹豫地把它送入斑的胸膛里。

　　柱间突然笑出了声，他此刻正身处怎样扭曲的关系之中，他抗拒、厌恶，而如今却又掌握着主动。

　　田岛会怎样看待现在的他？

　　愤怒吗？就如同那双大睁看着他的双眼？

　　柱间只能靠在矮榻上，闭上眼睛，等待着疲倦将自己的意识淹没。

　　时间在疲惫下不知不觉流逝着，柱间醒来的时候，天际已经微微黑下，他睁开眼时，蜜豆正进屋准备收拾寝具，柱间看到她，问道：“辉夜回来了吗？”

　　蜜豆从橱柜中取出寝具，在地上铺好：“辉夜少爷说今天不回来，要跟朋友一起去山中修行的。”

　　“这样吗？”柱间撑起身，感觉到骨头正因为之前的睡姿而隐隐作痛，“也好，今天家里有些乱。”

　　一旁听他说话的蜜豆这时也不敢接话，利落的做完自己的活，便只问：“柱间大人，要不要把晚膳送到房间里来？”

　　“就这样吧。”柱间说道，如今这间宅子里暗流汹涌，蜜豆和玲子作为跟着他最久的人，就是再蠢笨，也应该知道在前厅里发生了怎样的事情。

　　蜜豆应了声，就在她要出去的时候，柱间忽然说：“斑在哪里？”

　　“在晴树少爷的房间里。”蜜豆说道。

　　“我知道了。”

　　柱间看着蜜豆小心翼翼地走了出去。

　　斑正如他所想的那样，哪里也没有去，无论怎样都不会放手的斑，能去的地方也只有晴树的房间，抓紧着他最后的稻草。

　　此刻，他只要等待斑来找他。

　　

　　斑并没有让柱间等待太久，当晴树因为饥饿而哭泣的时候，斑只能将房间让给了乳母，那个女人战战兢兢的从他的手里接过了晴树，斑让玲子好好照顾房间里的辉夜，然后来到了柱间的房间。

　　他没有敲门，没有声息的拉开房门，斑看着房间里那副字，那四个字是他父亲十分得意的作品，高高的悬挂在那里，就像是在嘲讽他一般。柱间跪正在几案前，就着烛光正在看书，当斑进来的时候，他正翻过一页。

　　斑走了过去，不发一言的从身后抱住柱间，柱间挺直了自己的腰身，想要用手肘撞开斑，这个时候斑硬接着他的肘击，在他的耳旁说道：“我答应你，我都答应你……我不会让你回到千手的！”

　　“斑，你不是很在意晴树吗？”柱间冷淡的说道，“和我分开，娶一位身家清白的小姐，这对你来说一点也不困难吧。让她成为晴树的母亲，晴树也有了名正言顺的身份，等我将这两个孩子生下来，也会一并送还给你。”

　　回答他的，只是斑亲吻的动作，斑的动作因为积蓄着愤怒、惶恐而格外的粗暴，几案翻倒着，斑和柱间的身形在地上纠缠着。斑在这个时候显露出他几近病态的执着，他亲吻着柱间，而柱间躲闪着，他的眼睛此时盯着斑，看着他脸上复杂的神情与欲望，那张脸上甚至还能看到泪痕。

　　明明是看了无数次的脸孔，却让柱间觉得格外陌生，身上的衣物被斑撕扯开，而他则因为挣扎而扯开了斑的衣襟，他们就像是两头困兽一般，在囚笼似的房间里挣扎着。

　　“柱间……”斑抚摸着柱间的身体，就像是守财奴正在确认着自己的宝藏，他亲吻着柱间的脸颊、颈项、胸口，手指抚摸着肌肤的每一寸，这一次汹涌而来的，与其说是情欲，倒不如说是他的执着，斑着了魔般地看着柱间，他的宝藏正紧贴着他的胸膛。

　　“你说的没错，晴树只是一个借口，我这样的自私……我愿意用他的未来，来换取你的存在，这是我的罪过……我的罪过。”他呢喃着罪过，爱抚着柱间，让人一时难以分辨，罪过的是他，还是柱间的存在。柱间的身体因为斑的触碰而变得火热，人的本能在这个时候罔顾起了精神，在这样虚妄的亲密中感受着一点快感。

　　“那么就不要怨怼了，他们要责怪的人……也只是你……”柱间冷淡的说着，却因为斑套弄着自己的欲望而喘息着，“斑……你应该……嗯……在镜子里看看……你是什么样子……”

　　斑最终堵住了他的口舌，手中握着柱间勃起的欲望，他挺着自己的腰，让两根性器彼此摩擦着，即便是心绪如乱麻一样，但是性器的顶端仍旧沁着因快感而涌出的腺液，滴出的汁液因为斑手掌的涂抹而湿润了两个人的性器，房间里响起了黏腻的声响。柱间被操纵着欲望，喘息着被分开了双腿，他眼中的斑则红着眼睛看着他，看着他身上因为粗暴而留下的痕迹。

　　斑仅剩下的理智至少还记得柱间还怀着他的孩子，无论有多么想在柱间的里里外外打上自己的标记，他也只是用性器磨蹭着柱间的大腿，性器因此在腿内侧的皮肤上拖曳出一道道的湿痕。而当柱间的欲望在斑的手中喷射而出时，斑便低下头吮吸着柱间的欲望，将柱间的体液吞咽进自己的腹中。

　　这一天的夜晚，云翳遮掩了天边的月亮，一切都黑暗而浑浊。

　　

　　　　幕 二二一

　　一夜过去，男人们在房间里留下了淫靡的味道，直到窗户被打开透气后，那气味才渐渐散去。

　　在柱间醒来时，斑也睁开了眼睛，哪怕因为性爱而疲倦睡去之后，也难以进入安眠的状态，只能在压抑的黑暗中感受着心悸的慌乱。睁开眼睛的时候，因为窗边透过的阳光而皱起了眉，窗外的光线让肉眼有些生疼，斑撑起身，头因为一夜并没有安眠而生疼。

　　柱间睡在他的身旁，他下意识往旁边看了眼，却对上了柱间的眼睛。

　　“替我把衣服拿来。”柱间说道。

　　为了不打扰安睡的两位主人，清晨的时候，蜜豆就悄悄把第二天的衣服放在了门边，斑替柱间拿了过来，然后替他穿上衣服。在明媚的阳光下，脱下里衣的柱间展露了赤裸的上身，斑能看到他腹上那微微的起伏，破坏了柱间身上流畅的线条，却也让斑清醒的意识到，柱间的身上的确有着他的孩子。

　　两个人沉默的换上衣服，柱间先整理好了自己，便先一步走了出去。留下斑站在原地，在西洋镜面前，照着自己的身形。

　　镜中的那个男人神态十分阴沉，长而硬的头发散乱的披着，连眼神都透着戾气。

　　斑看着镜中的自己，换上黑色的和服，他父亲生前也是穿着同样的衣服。斑稍稍打理，然后走了出去，经过晴树的房间时，他听到房间里的哭泣声，打开门的时候，就看到乳母正在给晴树换尿布，这个孩子随着渐渐长大，已经十分的精神，不再像过去那样动不动就睡了过去。乳母在斑的目光下，很快给晴树换好了尿布，斑伸出手，把晴树抱在了身上，柔软的孩子趴在他的肩头，因为熟悉斑，所以十分轻松地在肩膀上打着哈欠。

　　斑拍着他柔软的背，慢慢朝前厅走了过去。

　　那里因为玲子的整理，又在短短的时间内恢复了原样，比他先到这里的柱间已经坐在那里用饭，看到他抱着晴树来时，柱间抬了眼，扒了两口饭就放下了筷子，准备站起身。

　　“……只是多看看孩子也不行吗？”斑突然说道。

　　柱间拿一旁的布巾擦了嘴，看着斑：“斑，这种事情不需要你提醒我，我心里有数，什么是关心孩子，什么是拿他做戏。晴树还小，我们之间究竟谁在不尊重他，你自己心里清楚。”说完，他站起身，直接穿过了斑，而晴树看着柱间的身影从自己身旁穿过，兴奋地叫起来，柱间步子停顿了一下，还是走出了门去。

　　那小小的孩子不知道发生了什么事情，看到柱间走了，就趴在斑的肩头无聊的啃着手指，只有斑在柱间的刺激下下意识用了力气，晴树因为那突然的力量而觉得有些疼，便哭了起来。

　　等到晴树的哭声传出，斑才猛地惊醒。

　　柱间真的就这样说到做到，那无比分明的界限横亘在他们两人之间。

　　

　　两位主人的气氛古怪，一直是这间宅子里仆人所关心的，阴沉的男主人，还有绝大多数时候都待人可亲的火影大人。能够长期在这间宅子里服务，享受着丰厚报酬的人在两任女管家的调教下，都十分清楚什么话该说，什么话不该说。

　　毕竟在他们之间，有一些人会离开宅子远走他乡，有一些人或者干脆的消失在村里，哪怕起初没有意识到宇智波家忍者的厉害，当同样的事情反复发生后，多少心里会有些警醒。

　　可怕吗？忍者的世界本来就是这样，其他村子的忍者经过伪装潜伏在身边，甚至都不是什么奇怪的事情。

　　毕竟，忍者就是如此，从前作为大名的武器，如今因为力量的强大而更多的是为家族为自己而战斗。

　　为这间宅子服务的酬劳是相当高的，作为女管家的玲子或者说是为柱间服务多时的蜜豆，她们的用度一点也不逊色于家境优越的小姐们。

　　只要主人们之间不发生什么意外的事情，为这间宅邸服务还是相当舒服的。可是一旦发生了什么，玲子的眼神便会变得让人觉得可怕，这位管家时刻都在警惕他们说些什么不该说的话。

　　“你们是为这间宅子的主人服务的，身心就该保持着忠诚，不要小看宇智波一族的力量，如果出现了什么谣言，我不会放过犯下罪行的人。”这样的话语玲子只会对新来的人说一遍，但是倘若没有放进心里，就要负责一切可能发生的事情的后果。

　　如今，主人的气氛又古怪了起来，这就不禁让人期盼着，假如两位主人的时间能错开，那就再好不过了。毕竟，火影大人的好脾气是有目共睹的。

　　

　　辉夜同猿飞一起在山中修行了数天，这数天里，就在宇智波一族的神社里借住。当初的巫女已经老迈了，于是又换了一位新的巫女坐镇那里。

　　在那里，辉夜看到了久违的故人，已经哑了的月见就居住在神社之中，平静恬淡的日子让她看上去和往日差别不大。虽然不能言语了，可是凭借着纸笔和比划，还是能够同辉夜交流，留恋着儿时的记忆，辉夜就在山中多待了几天。在瀑布下修行，同猿飞在山林里格斗、修炼忍术，这样过了数天，辉夜才跟月见道别下山。

　　辉夜跟猿飞在街道的岔口道别，他们的分组要在明天才能见分晓。辉夜晒着暖阳慢慢悠悠走回家，打开门的人是蜜豆，不知道是不是辉夜错觉，蜜豆看见是他时，整个人都轻松下来。

　　“辉夜少爷这都去了好几天了，连柱间大人都在问怎么还不回家。”蜜豆边给辉夜准备冲凉的水，边絮絮叨叨。

　　“哈哈哈，不知不觉就待了这么几天。”辉夜笑着说道。

　　他们又闲聊了几句，门口玄关的地方又有了喧哗的声音，坐在前厅的辉夜探头看了看，看得到走廊尽头的玄关那里，绸缎店的老板正从玲子手里接过钱。

　　玲子捧着包好的衣服经过，辉夜叫住了她，问道：“这是母亲订的衣服吗？”打量着包裹外漏出的颜色，怎么看都不像是柱间平日穿的式样。

　　“这是柱间大人给泉奈大人做的衣服。”玲子说。

　　“拿来检查一下针脚吧，省的店家偷工减料。”一旁的蜜豆说道。

　　本来打算一个人检查的玲子看蜜豆愿意帮忙，自然很乐意，两个女人于是将和服展开在前厅里，辉夜从来没有沾过这样的事情，可是因为是柱间差人做的衣服，他便有些好奇，索性凑在她们的身边，看着这两个女人用手抚摸着新做的衣服。衣服做了三四套，是夏季时兴的款式，颜色十分老沉，让辉夜想起了自己的父亲。蜜豆和玲子两个人检查着细密的针脚，玲子说着：“这家还是不错。”

　　“是的，以前田岛大人也是在那家订的。”

　　“就是最近换了新的管事，听说作风很轻浮，就让人难以放下心来。”

　　“看看货就好了，别人的闲话我们还是别去管他。”

　　辉夜坐在一旁，蜜豆怕他无聊，便和他聊天起来：“辉夜少爷，山里有什么好玩的。”

　　“我看见月见了。”辉夜说道。

　　玲子顿时不做声了，蜜豆瞥了眼她，就像是想起什么似的，说道：“哎，看我的记性，辉夜少爷，柱间大人也给你做了衣服，早先送过来，你不在家，快去试试吧。”

　　“这有什么好试的？”

　　蜜豆笑道：“辉夜少爷已经长大了，这人是一天高过一天，尺码都是会变的。”

　　辉夜看了看自己的手，的确也是如此，这时间转瞬而过，小时候就变成了说起来有些遥远的事情。他站起身，个头已经超过娇小的蜜豆，长手长脚，有时候夜里还会因为长个头而骨头疼。

　　辉夜跟她们打了招呼，就去试自己的衣服。

　　而房间里的蜜豆和玲子也小声说起了话。

　　“……多谢你。”玲子说道。

　　“别跟我说谢，月见的事情，我根本不想谈。”蜜豆此时说话也没有平时的娇软，“你自己知道亏心就好。”

　　玲子这个时候不说话，过了一会才说：“柱间大人和斑大人大概又要闹一阵子。”

　　“我觉得未必，柱间大人这次下了狠心，他连晴树少爷都说不管就不管，这次斑大人怎么都会依从他的。”蜜豆说道。

　　她说完，两人又是一阵沉默，玲子说：“……晴树少爷也很可怜。”

　　蜜豆直接打了一下她，说道：“你怕是最近累得脑子都不好了……不提这个事了，那些打杂的耳朵长得很。”

　　说完，两个人只有检查衣服的窸窣声，过了一会儿，蜜豆就抱着泉奈的衣服出来，而玲子则穿过长廊去后厨的位置，这快到柱间回家的时候了，她得管管后厨的那帮人。

　　蜜豆经过拐角，走着和长廊相反的方向——那里才是泉奈的房间。

　　在她的身影消失之后，辉夜才出现在走廊的位置，他露出了一点笑容，朝着后院的位置走去，那是去晴树房间的路。

 

　幕 二二二

　　柱间低头看着暗部传递过来的消息，他用手掐了掐自己的眉心，说道：“真的还没有尾兽的消息吗？”

　　站在他面前的千手桃华说道：“尾兽又不是街边的杂货特价，想要就能有的。”

　　柱间叹了一口气，暗部所传递来的消息不太乐观，虽然他已经同水峪讲的十分清楚，但是水峪的情绪变化不是他们这样远在数百里之外的人能够控制的。

　　暗部所传递来的消息，水峪现在的状况不容乐观，但是……眼下的情况，旋涡水户因为怀有身孕的缘故，根本没有办法前往那里，这样的事情真是让人头疼。

　　千手桃华说：“如果情况不容乐观的话，扉间大人说他可以跑一趟。”

　　“他的确比我更适合。”柱间扶着额头。

　　因为身体上的原因，木叶的人员竟然也有捉襟见肘的时候。柱间摸着自己的小腹，千手桃华看他眉间拧起的疙瘩，继续道：“我这边会让人继续搜索消息的，事情没有你想得那么坏，水峪是个很有韧性的家伙。”

　　毕竟不是每个人都能忍受没有爱情的婚姻这么多年。只是这样的话，实在不适宜说出口，合离之后还能把曾经住过的房子砸的稀烂，千手桃华可不觉得这样的人有什么好担忧的。

　　柱间只能点了点头，感觉到房间内的光线已经变成了橘色，柱间说：“要交代的事情就这样了，你回去吧。”

　　“一起吧。不要每次都等到天黑才回家。”千手桃华说，然后等待着柱间，柱间拗不过她，便也收拾了东西，同她一起出去了。

　　走一段，两个人就分道而行，柱间没走几步，就听到了泉奈喊他的声音，柱间转过身，看着泉奈风尘仆仆的样子，说道：“怎么，刚回来？”

　　“嗯，和水隐村的人发生了冲突。”泉奈说道。

　　“等中忍大会举办就好了，现在大家都在想方设法的试探。”

　　“这件事情，不是还在规则上面纠缠吗？”

　　“很快就能敲定地址了，不知道辉夜能不能赶上第一次……”柱间叹了口气说道。

　　两个人边走边说着话，一眨眼的工夫就到了家门口，在庭院石板上打扫的人看到了柱间，先打开了门，柱间和仆役点了点头，就先进去了，玲子在门口笑着说：“柱间大人……啊，泉奈大人，你们回来了，真凑巧。”

　　泉奈露出了笑容，而玲子又继续说道：“辉夜少爷也从山上回来了。”

　　柱间的脸上总算透出了点喜色，还没有到开饭的时候，他们就先坐到前厅稍稍休息，辉夜没一会也来到了前厅，柱间打量了辉夜两眼，看了他袖口的位子有些脏，说道：“袖子是怎么了？”

　　“给晴树喂辅食，结果他还不习惯，直接吐了我一手。”辉夜无奈道，一副似模似样的大人姿态，这让柱间露出了点笑意，玲子送上了点心和茶水，辉夜转头对泉奈说：“泉奈兄长，你的新衣服到了，我今天下午就看到了！”

　　“什么衣服？”泉奈已经把这件事情忘在了后头，他看到柱间才想起来，原来是之前柱间发现他衣服有些脱线了，说要给他多做几身衣服。

　　“真是麻烦你了……”

　　“泉奈兄长去换换衣服吧。”辉夜催促道。

　　柱间也露出了点兴趣，说：“要不你去换下看看？”

　　泉奈想到之前检查自己衣服上针脚的样子，心口有点发热，他也没有推辞，去房间看看柱间给自己做的衣服，蜜豆则跟在他脚步后，好帮他穿上。

　　

　　斑回来的时候，就看到玄关那里脱下的鞋子，这间宅院似乎很少这么多人聚在了一起。他只是在走廊里，就能听到前厅吵闹的声音，辉夜的声音还有些孩子的尖锐，正说着：“这件衣服还是挺好看的嘛。”

　　斑走过去，就看到前厅的门大开着，穿着黑色和服的背影看着有些熟悉，辉夜正托着腮打量着泉奈，柱间看起来也神情轻松，场面似乎十分轻松。坐在门边的蜜豆也在捂着嘴偷笑，可是看到斑时，这样的气氛就像突然凝固了一样。辉夜撇了撇嘴，然后继续同泉奈说：“都很不错嘛。”

　　泉奈看着柱间，说道：“真是劳你费心了。”

　　柱间说：“这都是应当的。”这反而激起了他的回忆，于是同辉夜说，“你泉奈兄长，以前也很好玩，因为有些原因，他可是不收我给他做的衣服的，没想到这么多年后，竟然收下了，看来该送出去的礼物，只是会迟到，不会送不到呢。”

　　旧事重提让泉奈都有些不好意思，他坐下来的时候，才看到斑站在门外，给斑让开了位置，他继续说：“这么久之前的事情，你怎么还记得……”

　　他想起那个时候自己的心情，真可以说得上是天差地远，时间就是这样奇妙又无情的事物，景色依旧，人事变幻。

　　而斑则走进来，坐在其中的一个位置上，蜜豆给他倒了茶水，他不发一言，也没有人同他说话，就像走进来的不是宇智波一族的族长，而是一个陌生的客人。

　　柱间不想说话，辉夜只是看着斑，而泉奈则还沉浸在旧事的回忆之中。

　　打破这古怪气氛的人，是玲子派上来的仆役，他们带着酒菜而入，除了辉夜外，每人都有一壶酒，用冰块冰镇过的青梅酒唱起来十分甘甜可口。

　　辉夜看着柱间杯子里浅黄色的液体，有些心动，却不能开口，柱间看到了他心痒的样子，直接说：“忍者要饮酒，至少也要十八岁之后。”

　　这就直接浇灭了辉夜的希望，泉奈则对辉夜点了点头。

　　就在这个空档的时候，斑突然说道：“这次外出有什么特别的情况吗？”

　　泉奈公事公办道：“碰到了水隐村的人。”

　　“胜负如何？”

　　“他们退了，我带着全员回来了。”

　　“听说你用了万花筒写轮眼？这次……分明还有余力吧。以后不到万不得已的时候，宁可撤退，也不要使用它。”斑淡淡的说道。

　　“这种事情，我自己心里有数。”泉奈说。

　　可是柱间却插嘴道：“听他的，不到万不得已，不要使用。”

　　“母亲，为什么不能使用万花筒写轮眼？这样强大的瞳术，明明使用了就可以改变战局。”

　　“强大的瞳术往往会有副作用。”柱间说道，又望向了泉奈，“副作用你也是知道的。“他下意识想起了辉夜从前受过的伤，那双被过度使用的眼睛，似乎到辉夜现在都迟迟没有恢复。

　　而辉夜本人，似乎也对这样的事情淡忘了，之前私下还对他问着，为什么自己没有写轮眼。

　　那双轮回眼，能给辉夜招来的大概也只有麻烦。

　　一顿饭就这样散了，大家各自回到房间，斑则去了晴树的房间，柱间经过了门口，看到斑正跪坐在晴树的摇篮前，柱间嘲讽一笑，看来他们之间把事情摊开来，也是一件不错的事情，至少斑总算知道做一些真正靠谱的事情。而他也乐得轻松，短时间之内，斑和他之间的关系大概也就如今日这样，一条泾渭分明的线划在了他们两人之间。

　　真是再好不过了。

　　

　　伴随着这样不尴不尬的日子，辉夜与猿飞重新划分了小组，两个人被打散在不同的小组，而负责辉夜的上忍则让辉夜皱起眉头。

　　那个脸上带疤痕，显得有些苍老的男人正是宇智波六木，在他的手腕上还留着泉奈那时的刀痕。那两道疤贯穿了整个手腕，可想而知当时泉奈的下手有多么狠毒。

　　辉夜阴沉着脸，不发一言的听着宇智波六木讲的小队小则，那些词句让他心烦意乱，因此当六木宣布解散的时候，辉夜破天荒的直接闯了宇智波一族议事的所在。这间位于木叶东侧的建筑，门口还有着宇智波的看守，他们少见辉夜，看他直闯过来，下意识拦住他。

　　“你们拦着我干什么，我是宇智波辉夜。我来找斑！”辉夜直接推开他们，就要往里面闯。

　　“哪怕你是辉夜少爷，这里也不是想闯就能闯的。”看守的人皱着眉头说道。

　　辉夜眉一挑，火气就直接上涌，他二话不说，冷着脸冲进去。门口的两个人横臂拦着他。辉夜抬腿就是一脚，那双眼睛死死地盯着这两人，让人心里莫名的发寒——明明他可没有写轮眼。

　　拳脚的交击声很快吸引了其他人，就在驻足的人增多时，突然一声大喝让他们三个人停了手：“停手！这还没到族内切磋的时候，你们就忍不住了？”

　　说话的人正是泉奈，他那双眼睛扫过在场的几个分家看热闹的，然后一把揪住了辉夜：“你也是胡闹，他们按辈分可是你的子侄辈！做长辈的怎么给人家立榜样！”

　　他这样说话，反倒让看守的两个人脸一白，毕竟辉夜身份摆在那里，同他们两个人之间的差距可不是一句主家、分家。

　　辉夜这个时候头脑才清醒过来，他看了泉奈一眼，知道是他在给自己解围，说道：“我是来找宇智波斑的。”

　　“见他就见他，动什么手。兄弟看兄弟还需要什么繁文缛节吗？”泉奈看着那两个人说道，“你们说是不是？”

　　那两个人自然不敢应声，只能低下头，泉奈也不再为难，直接拉着辉夜去二楼。

　　他边走边说：“你也太把自己当外人了，辉夜。”

　　辉夜回道：“是我拿自己当外人，还是他们把我当外人？”

泉奈沉默一下，说道：“别人是如何也没办法管着你的，辉夜，只要你想，你就可以是。所以，不要把自己当外人，你就是父亲的孩子。”

辉夜听了一愣，才答道：“我明白了。”

　　他们还没到斑的房间，就听到有人在那房间里大声说着：“……泉奈耽误的时间也挺久了，哪怕第一次失败了，可也能再娶。”

　　这让辉夜和泉奈都停下了脚步，辉夜留意了一下泉奈的神情，先前还在教导他的泉奈，这会脸也没有了表情。

　　里面又传来了那人游说的声音：“……日向家也愿意多谈谈，如果这样的话，千手一族多少……”

　　就在这个时候，斑打断了他：“这件事情再提，我虽然是族长，但是这种事情要看个人意愿……”他的声音十分冷淡，显然游说的人意识到斑心情不佳，就灰溜溜的初来，末了看到泉奈正黑着脸站在门口，整个人都有些呆愣。

　　“给我让开！”泉奈没好气的说。

　　他带着辉夜进了斑的房间，斑闻声从文件上抬头，辉夜直截了当说：“宇智波六木，斑，你是在恶心谁？”

　　斑流露出意外的神色，辉夜继续道：“宇智波六木，我现在也不会忘记他的面孔。”辉夜紧握着自己的拳头，如果不是宇智波六木，又怎么会有如今的情况。他看在忍者的操守上，才忍耐到小队解散。

　　斑沉默一会，说道：“这件事情我会解决……”他又望向泉奈，“你又有什么事？”

　　泉奈没有开口，辉夜怒气冲冲说道：“解决？我是在质问你，为什么会发生这件事情。”

泉奈看着斑的神色，显然斑对此似乎并不知情，他拉了一把辉夜，说道：“辉夜，冷静点。”

因为泉奈的劝阻，辉夜恢复了些冷静，他看着斑，打量着他的神情，如果斑的神情不是在作伪的话，那么他的确有可能不知道。

“辉夜，这件事情，我会给你个交代。”斑说道。

辉夜同他四目相对，他留心着周围的动静，似乎房间里的争吵已经吸引了外面的注意。既然过来的目的达到了，辉夜停顿一会，说道：“好。”他不愿意在这里停留，跟泉奈交代一句，便将兄弟两个人留在房间里。毕竟，泉奈此时想必也有自己的事情要解决。

　　斑看着泉奈说道：“听到多少？”

泉奈看着斑，说道：“足够多。”刚才听到的话，令他只觉得如鲠在喉，长老们想当然的想法让人作呕，好在斑心中有数，没有满口应承，否则他一定不惜跟斑翻脸。

“这件事情，你不需要在意，我会以你的意愿为主。”斑说道。

泉奈看他一眼，对于斑的自我感觉，他简直有些想要发笑，泉奈冷淡的说道：“我走了。”同这样的斑说话，再不走，或许真的就要撕破脸了。

斑看着泉奈的背影，想起之前辉夜发怒的原因，六木这件事情的确是出乎他的意料，他事先也没有得到任何的告知。关于六木这名手下，在手受伤之后，他就将他找寻了名医妥善安置，但同时也将他安插到其他的地方去，断然不可能出现在辉夜、柱间的眼前碍眼。

也不知道是谁将六木调离了旧岗，以至于发生了这样的事情。斑的手指轻敲着桌面，若有所思。

 

　　

　　幕 二二三

　　随着天气转暖，庭院中又再次出现了虫鸟的声音，栽种的树木上每逢夜晚就发出阵阵鸣叫，昭示着即将来到的喧嚣夏夜。

斑刚从外面回来。在得知辉夜的不满之后，他特地去暗部调开了六木的档案，查看着他的情况。作为暗部，六木的确是按照换岗的习惯，被调整成为了辉夜的队长。

还有些不放心的斑，出于谨慎，单独将六木约了出来。六木对他还是往常的那样毕恭毕敬，对于他所问的问题，也是一一回答。斑很确定自己对他的掌控力，这才让六木回去，并且许诺了一个新的位置。

　　当做完这些事情的时候，月亮已经爬上了树梢顶，前院只剩下零星的房间还亮着灯光。

　　斑在仆从打开门后，悄声走在家中的长廊上，当来到晴树的门口时，斑停顿了一下，乳母正在房间里哼唱着家乡的童谣，意味着晴树这个时候可能正要睡去。斑摇了摇头，放弃吵醒晴树的打算，他继续向前走着，在他房间的旁边，就是柱间的卧室，那里已经将他拒之门外，可是当他看到那亮起的灯火时，总不免在心里升起一丝奢望。

　　或许，他应该把那件事同柱间说一下？

　　这个念头突然出现在斑的脑海中，他向前走上一步，可是比他动作更快的，是柱间拉开房门的声音。

　　“进来吧，我有话要问你。”柱间拉开门说道。

　　斑走了进去，柱间穿着一件单衣，房间内的灯火烧的透亮，显然为了等待斑，柱间一直都在看书打发时间，柱间端坐着，并且示意斑坐下。

　　“处理事情让你花了不少时间？”柱间问道。

　　斑说道：“如果你指的是六木的话，是的。”

　　“我可以理解你要保住你的部下，但是……我要问的是，为什么六木会出现在辉夜的面前？”

　　“你在盯着我。”斑看着柱间。

　　“我们前几天才吵过，考虑到你做过的事情，我需要为辉夜打算。”柱间直接承认了，“辉夜直接闯进去，这个也有不少人看见。辉夜是个乖巧的孩子，为什么会做出这样的事情，我就让桃华去打听了一下。”

　　斑看着柱间，这个在他面前正襟危坐的男人，在他处理六木的事情时，就已经知道了到底发生了什么，显然在他们不怎么交谈的这几天，柱间并没有放松对他的警惕。

　　“好吧，如果你要问为什么六木会出现在辉夜的面前……我的回答是巧合。柱间，六木给我的答复也是这个，他事先并不知道会如何分组，你应该清楚，为了保密，暗部的小队在正式见面之前，都是以代号称呼的。虽然几率很低，但是是存在这种意外的可能。”

　　“你明白，几率很低。”柱间冷淡的说道，“但是，你处理的很快，我想我已经找不到六木了。保护自己的部下，这是我们都会选择的事情。”

　　斑看着柱间，比起柱间的愤怒，更让人畏惧的是他的冷酷，这个平静同他说着这种事情的柱间，陌生的就像是另外一个人。

　　“是的，我让他消失了，他不会出现给辉夜添堵。”

　　“我要让扉间介入暗部，斑。”柱间冷淡的说道，“这是警告，明天我会在顾问的会议上提出。”

　　“只是为了辉夜，你就要改变暗部的势力平衡……”斑皱起眉头。

　　“我是在告诉你结论，斑。你要支持我。”柱间看着斑，认真地说道。

　　“你怀疑我，警告我……然后让我支持你……”斑看着柱间，他想笑，却发现自己笑不出来，“柱间，这就是你的决定？”

　　“你要拒绝我吗？斑，你能拒绝我吗？”柱间站起身，居高临下地看着斑，在此时，似乎又回到几天前的那个状态。柱间再一次这样地看着斑，咄咄逼人的提出了自己的要求。

　　“柱间……这件事，我不会在这个时候做出恶心辉夜的事情，我没有必要！”斑朝柱间吼道，“你不能就直接这样定我的罪！”

　　“所以呢？斑，你没有做出这样的事情。那你做过的事情呢，我定你的罪就可以了吗？”柱间忽然笑着说，“你逼死了你的父亲，你甚至想让我嫁给你……这些罪，足够让你被活活打死在宇智波的祠堂。”

　　“……”斑无可辩驳，他只能重复一遍之前的话，“柱间，这件事与我无干。”

　　“无论有关无关，宇智波六木已经脱身了，斑……你得给你的部下付赎金。”柱间冷酷的说道，他按着斑的肩膀，说道：“我只是要保护辉夜，我远比你更希望木叶会更好，所以你只要明天支持我就可以了。”

　　斑沉默了一阵，只能说道：“……这件事情，我不能现在答复你。”

　　柱间没有回答斑，只是低头看着斑，斑没有回避柱间的视线，他再次重复：“这件事与我无关。”

　　柱间看着那双眼睛，说道：“好的，我累了。”他直截了当的对斑下了逐客令，而斑站起身朝门外走去，在离开之前，他对着柱间问：“你今天看过晴树了没有？”

　　柱间回答他的只是一个背影。斑直接把门“砰”地一声甩上，而柱间则回到几案前，烛台上的蜡烛已经燃烧到了底，随着爆出的一朵烛花，房间里回到了黑暗。当肉眼渐渐适应黑暗时，窗台上的月光便显得格外皎洁。柱间将书本合上，在月色下卸除了之前冰冷的盔甲。

　　当斑再三否认这件的时候，也就意味着这件事并没有找到它的根源，尽管达到了柱间的目的，但是未知总是让人恐惧。柱间在窗台前站了一会，还是觉得烦躁的很，他索性披上了衣裳，直接翻着窗户走到了庭院。整座宅院变得格外静谧，斑房间的灯并没有亮起，或许是他想要在黑暗中静一静。柱间没有看向斑，只是跃上了墙壁，在上面漫步着。那高高的围墙会让他想起宇智波家的老宅，老宅的墙壁上，过去总是忍猫踱步的地方，那些小家伙在田岛死后，便去了其他的地方，斑并没有继承宇智波一族同忍猫的契约。忍猫会踱步在老旧高墙的爬山虎间，而这间宅子还是太年轻，还没有老宅那股古朴的风云。

　　柱间不知不觉将房屋绕了一遍，当跃上树木的时候，夜风在他耳边呼呼作响，然后他对上了一双意外的眼睛。

　　阁楼的泉奈有些意外，他咳嗽了一声，说道：“柱间，你在散步吗？”

　　这可不是正确的散步姿势，柱间也觉得尴尬，站在树的顶端同泉奈喊话实在不像样子。他干脆轻身一跃，坐在了泉奈的窗台上，泉奈正在磨墨，桌上铺着纸张。

　　柱间询问看向泉奈，泉奈说道：“那天裱字画回来，忽然就很想练一练……其实小时候，我最不喜欢练字。”

　　“这个，你父亲有说过。说你虽然喜欢发呆，但是不爱练字。”

　　“我以为……父亲不会讲起我。”泉奈说道。

　　“他是个好父亲，每个儿子都是他的骄傲。”柱间低声说道。

　　“……我还是第一次知道。”泉奈笑了一下，“毕竟父亲不会跟我说这些。”

　　“他是个很笨拙的男人……”

　　泉奈看着正在讲说田岛的柱间，低着头说话的柱间，黑色的长发垂在肩头，半遮掩了面目，那露出的侧脸让人觉得格外寂寞。

　　而这种寂寞也是无从排解，除了他的父亲活过来。

　　这个想法让泉奈一时觉得难以呼吸，他只能顺着柱间的话，随口道：“你口中的父亲……对我而言，太陌生了。”

　　“人总是有很多面……”柱间看着月亮笑着，“他给我看的就是这一面。”

　　“……真好啊。”泉奈只能这样说道，口中泛着苦涩的味道。

　　柱间跟着他的话念叨：“是啊，真好……”

　　他坐在窗台上，又和泉奈说了些田岛，那回忆的滋味让他疲倦的身心都得到了治愈。而能和柱间这样聊着天，也让泉奈既珍惜又苦涩，可惜夜太短，没有聊太久，柱间又随着风而去，回到了自己的卧室。

　　而泉奈看着开启的窗扉，沐浴着皎洁的月光，一时分不清现实与虚幻。


	9. Chapter 9

　　　　幕二二四  
　　  
　　如今的木叶村按照惯例，是要每月将村中发生的事情进行讨论，同时根据已知的资料来进行下个月的筹谋。  
　　  
　　在这样的例会上，有时候会出现关于木叶部门设置的修改，一旦提出，经过讨论之后，得到其他人的通过之后，就会被纳入探讨。  
　　   
　　即使是在今天上午，说要考虑的斑都没有给柱间明确的答复，毕竟关于暗部的设置是当初宇智波族内十分在意的一环，不允许其他人伸入太多的手脚，而如今让他顺着柱间的意思将这一块让出，即便是斑也会威信受到损害。到了下午的时分，各族族长和长老们都来到火影塔最高处的会议室，除了少部分因为任务没有出席外，大多到场。  
　　  
　　斑在入场后看着落座的柱间，那张脸上看不出什么神情变化，这也让斑心中有些忐忑，昨天柱间的话还在耳边，他皱着眉头坐在属于自己的座位上，身旁坐的是其他两位家族的族长。  
　　  
　　主持会议的人是扉间，他按照管理，将上个月的一些事情进行汇报，都是一些已经出结果的事情，显得十分冗长乏味。火影塔最高处四面都是窗户，明媚的午后阳光洒入，让不少人都觉得身子暖洋洋的十分舒适，甚至泛起些睡意。柱间支着下颌，看起来像是闭目养神，又像是专注听扉间的汇报。  
　　  
　　会议到了中途，扉间的汇报已经告一段落，柱间的手指轻敲着桌面，说道：“如今村子不知不觉发展到现在，我们木叶从最开始那个小村落，变成了如今这样的一个城镇……”他的手指向着窗外的风景，在这最高处看来，木叶欣欣向荣的城镇也就落入了所有人的眼中，站在这个地方，所能看见的就不仅仅是他们每个人的家，还有木叶所有村民的家——这也是当初柱间选在这里回忆的原因。柱间面对着在座的各位族长，笑着说道：“最开始，只有我和宇智波一族，随后……猿飞一家、日向一族、旗木一族，越来越多的人加入到木叶。一开始所制定的那些制度，如今对于这个城镇来说，已经有些老旧了，我们始终都是在旧的机构上叠加新的想法，结果是让大量的时间被消磨，相信你们都深有感触。”  
　　  
　　柱间开门见山的将自己的话倾诉出来，日向族长、猿飞族长等人的脸上明显精神一振，柱间继续说道：“诸位，也到了该改变的时候了，希望你们不要吝啬意见，在这个会议上一一提出来。这都是为了更好的木叶，也为了更加的公平……”柱间的目光转向斑，当这些话说出来时，千手家和宇智波家的长老神情或多或少有些微妙，毕竟作为一开始创村的两个大族，千手与宇智波无疑是受到优待的，如今柱间提出这样的要求，势必会导致千手与宇智波的优势产生变化。

　　柱间是千手一族的族长，难道会让自己的族里吃亏吗？

　　宇智波家的长老想到这点，脸色有些难看；而千手一族的长老想到柱间一贯的行为，心中多少有些不确定。

　　其他族长感觉到柱间释出来的信息，纷纷提出了意见，比如说各个忍族在暗部之中的人员比例，比如说在火影塔的机构之中，众人所负责的事务。在木叶如今越发繁多的事务当中，还存在着许多让各族参与进来的空缺，一旦柱间答应了，那么毫无疑问，各族会在木叶下更加的凝聚。

　　随着一些旁枝末节的问题被逐渐提出，很快众人的提议已经接近了今天柱间真正的目的——暗部。

　　“暗部如今的布置，我觉得还存在着许多的漏洞。”日向族长说道，“太过单一的人员，也会影响整个木叶实力的发挥不是吗？火影大人不觉得，面对如今各国的形势，实在是应该增加对于暗部的统建，只是单一的机构没有办法适应其他村子的变化。”

　　柱间点了点头，但是很快有人提出异议，宇智波家的长老说道：“几位族长应该知道，暗部一直以来都将任务完成得很好，对于一个本就能够自如运转的机构，为什么还要对它擅加更改。这样动辄改变，最直接的结果就是影响着暗部当前的任务。”

　　“斑，你有什么看法吗？”柱间看向斑，“如今暗部主要的负责人是你，你想必也有些话想要说吧。”

　　斑迎着柱间的目光，心里复杂的滋味难言，柱间直截了当的在这个时候将问题挑了出来交给了他，他如果直接答应，势必会引起族老的不满。

　　斑说道：“这件事情不是三言两语能够说清楚，我觉得……还是从长计议比较好。”

　　日向一族的长老嗤笑了一声，而其他的人或多或少都带着玩味的模样看着斑，柱间和斑两个人继母子的关系在他们看来，此时已经有些紧张了。

　　“这件事情可以从长计议，但是眼下问的是，斑你有没有改变的态度呢？”旗木看着斑问道。

　　“如果不想改变的话，花再多的时间都只是拖延时间吧。”

　　斑的脸紧绷着，柱间同他那样说话，他也就算了，什么时候轮到旁人来说道。

　　“木叶值得更好的发展。”柱间说道，“据我所知，暗部已经不少其他家族的人参与进来，对于木叶来说，那些人的加入，都是作为木叶的一份子，不是日向家族的谁，抑或是千手家族的谁，他们只代表木叶。你们都认同吗？”柱间环视着众人。

　　斑说道：“……我认同。”他同柱间四目相对，一手在桌子下面紧握了起来，柱间的这句话他也的确无法拒绝。

　　“这件事情，注定是木叶的一次成长。除了暗部之外，其他的地方，也同样可以调整，诸位族长有建议都可以提出，或者是在今天之后，给我具体可行的方案。”柱间语气中少见的强硬，虽然语气十分温和，可是在旁人看来，这次的改变已经是确定的事情。

　　“我明白了。”斑倚靠在椅背上，“我会让人整理暗部的资料。”

　　“斑！”宇智波家的长老忍不住喊着斑，斑顺势望过去，警告这人即可噤声，一时间房间内的气氛都有些紧绷下来。

　　有了斑的表态，接下来的其他人看到斑让步，自然也就提出各自的看法、要求，这次会议的时间因此也变得格外长。等到会议结束，已经是夜晚时分。

　　众人在会议之后各自回去，斑和柱间则一道回去宇智波家。柱间走在前面，斑紧跟在他的身后，这个组合倘若是白天，恐怕要让人退避三舍。

　　玲子在玄关迎接他们两个人，眼看着斑和柱间一道回来，却面无表情的模样，就知道今天两个人之间有些不妙。她不敢多说什么，问候了两句，就迎着柱间和斑去用饭。饭菜都是准备好的，稍微热了就端上桌，柱间随口问着：“辉夜回来用过饭了吗？”

　　玲子说道：“少爷已经用过了，先前才回房去休息。”

　　柱间听说辉夜去休息，点了点头，也不想打扰辉夜休息，就说道：“明天他应当是有空的吧，跟他说明天我带他去后山修行。”他心里记挂着辉夜受的委屈，心中便想加倍的弥补着，对于辉夜这样正在成长的忍者来说，还有什么比教他精妙的忍术更好的。

　　斑听出了柱间言下之意，柱间问完了辉夜，却对晴树不闻不问，让斑的心里说不出的难过。他喊住玲子，问道：“晴树少爷在家里好吗？”

　　玲子说道：“小少爷一切都好，乳母喂过奶后就睡过去，乖巧得很。”

　　柱间听到斑询问晴树，明白他心中的意思，笑了一声之后，放下筷子，说道：“我吃的差不多，回房去了。”

　　斑看着柱间的背影，放下筷子追在柱间的身后，在前面走着的人并没有因为斑的脚步而停下，等到了房前，柱间才转过身看着斑，说道：“你不去看看晴树，跟在我的身后干什么？”

　　“柱间……”斑想到下午发生的事情，族里长老在离开时，望向他的失望与质疑，但是那样的眼神却远不如此刻柱间的眼中的冷漠来得伤人，斑伸手握着柱间的胳膊，深吸一口气，说道：“你不同我一起去看看孩子吗？”

　　“我有些累了。”柱间低垂下眼说道。

　　“晴树这个孩子，很喜欢你。”斑说道，“只要你抱抱他，他就会很开心。”

　　“斑，我是真的有些累。”柱间重复了一遍，他迎着斑的目光，那双眼睛中的神情让斑的心口如同针扎一般。他所做的事情，在柱间的眼里难道不值一提吗？

　　斑面对着眼前的柱间，终于将自己心中的话说出：“柱间，你可以为了辉夜去改变木叶的制度，在会议上让我答应那件事情，为什么却同晴树亲近一点也做不到……这次的事情我的确有错，可是晴树他是无辜的，他还只是一个孩子，连话也不会说，他只知道我和你是他最亲近的人……他就是一张纯白的纸，你不能因为我的关系，就这样对他抱有偏见……”

　　斑说到最后，声音跟着低沉下来，隐约的痛意藏在微微颤抖的话语里，柱间抿着唇，说道：“……斑，我是人，不是别人以为的神。”

　　斑的眼睛因为柱间的话而大睁着，这一句话比想象中的更加直白，斑脸上的肌肉都不禁为了这句话而抽搐了一下。两个人之间的距离不知不觉已经太近了，柱间觉得逼仄，转过身打开房门，就在他打算进屋将门关上的时候，斑一并挤入了房间，他从背后抱着柱间，柱间听到他强自压抑后粗重的呼吸声，这感觉就像是一头野兽趴在他肩头的感觉一般，柱间下意识皱了眉头。

　　“柱间……这就是你的报复是吗？你恨着我，连带厌弃了我的孩子……”斑的声音低沉而空洞，“我抱着你，就像是怀里空荡荡的。我怎么才能感受到你？是不是只能这样？”斑出人意料的扯开了柱间的腰带，手将柱间揽进自己的怀里，“抱着你，肏着你……”他的另外一只手搓揉着柱间的胸口，那里是柱间敏感的地方，只是被斑这样搓揉着，柱间便觉得身体隐约有些骚动。怀孕前期不免因为孩子的事情而压抑着欲望，柱间正当盛年，又是体质特殊的时候，斑这时用手搓揉着柱间胸口的乳粒，柱间两腿之间的东西已经支了起来。

　　“斑你少在这里啰嗦，要么放开我，要么就闭嘴……”

　　柱间才说完，斑就在柱间的肩头上咬了一口：“我咬着你，明明已经留下了我的印记，为什么……就不能属于我？”

　　斑话语中困惑与痛苦交织着，他明明与柱间已经有了那样亲密的关系，有了属于他们的孩子，却始终如此……柱间不给他看见一丁点的希望，哪怕曾经有过，现在也被柱间用袒护辉夜的态度收回了。

　　柱间听了忍耐不住向后撞了一下斑，让他松开自己，可是斑才因为他的动作而松开刹那，立刻又纠缠了上来。柱间最终和他一同倒在榻榻米上，斑用身体护着柱间，却又不给他摆脱的机会，他亲吻着柱间的面孔，吻上柱间的唇，最后攥取柱间的呼吸，他们的身体因为这样的动作而贴近，斑撕扯开柱间身上的衣物，用手套弄着柱间的性器，让那根东西挺翘得几乎碰到柱间的小腹。

　　“斑，不要再胡搅蛮缠了！”柱间愤怒道，他伸手一耳光打在了斑的脸上，斑却在这个时候用手指抠弄着柱间的铃口，要害被掌控，柱间随着这一下抠弄，腰眼都跟着酸软起来，他不想示弱，隐忍着自己的呻吟，斑这时候含住柱间的喉结，感受着他喉头的震颤。

　　两个人的目光在这样近乎狎昵的距离里碰撞着，斑的眼中隐约可见的疯狂，柱间闭上了眼睛，感觉到斑火热的身躯贴得更紧密……

　　

　　幕二二五

　　男人结实的身躯在柱间的身体上逼压着，这个时候的斑也说不上多么的小心，柱间感觉自己仿佛贴着一个人形的火炉一般，连斑喷在他身上的吐息都是带着焦躁与灼热。斑的嘴唇在柱间的颈间舔弄着，他吻着柱间，用牙齿啃咬着柱间胸口，手环着柱间的腰，另外忙碌着挑动着柱间自己的欲望。

　　柱间自己此刻如同被蟒蛇绞住般，那种令人窒息的热度一丝丝的环绕上来，让人根本喘息不过来，那热度随着斑传到他的身上，然后随着身上被撩起的火一直烧到了柱间的脑子里。

　　“斑，松开手……”

　　“我怕我一松开，你就会走，我不会松开的。柱间，你用什么法子都赶不走我……”斑迫切地说着，他那双眼睛紧盯着柱间，看着他开启的唇，柱间想要再说什么，斑就纠缠上来，缠着柱间的舌头，将他的话堵在咽喉里。

　　柱间只能将自己的手抵在斑的胸膛，他推拒着斑，可是斑的手指这会已经到了柱间的后穴，那敏感的地方正吞咽着斑的手指，指节撑开了柱间的入口，分泌着液体的滑腻肠道吮着斑的指头，他熟练地抠弄着柱间的后穴，柱间敏感的体质在这时战栗着，想要推拒斑的两腿都在颤抖着。他的腿被斑分开，手指熟练的在两股间抽送着，又酥又麻的感觉让柱间使不出什么劲。

　　当意识到这一场性事无可避免的时候，柱间放弃了自己的动作，他扭开头，显露出自己的抗拒。斑没有在意柱间这样麻木抗拒的态度，他火热的欲望抵在柱间的两腿之间，将他的腿高高架在自己的肩膀上，当顶端挤入到柱间的穴口时，那种被强行撑开身体的感觉让柱间呻吟一声，他咬着牙关，那粗硬的事物被斑可以放慢速度，一点点的挤开柱间的肠道，每一寸都在这个时候被斑刮蹭着，柱间的欲望因为后穴被撑开到极致的感觉而有些萎靡，肠道随着斑的进入而感觉到火辣的痛感，但随即斑顶到了那敏感的一点，柱间的身体哆嗦了一下，那股酥麻的感觉开始由尾椎的位置泛开。

　　斑看着申请不自觉流露茫然的柱间，他心中有无数的言语想要倾吐，但是他知道柱间不想听他说任何事情，无论是他的辩解还是他的爱意。他在下午的时候屈服了，在柱间的面前放弃了宇智波的利益，背负着族老的非议，这些事情他都可以不去计较，他所在乎的只是这些东西……能不能得到柱间一星半点的改变。然而，结果还是这么让人心凉，所作出的那些事情既是理所应当，又是他自己的报应，他嫉妒着自己死去的父亲，可以这样长久地占据一个人的心灵，甚至拥有比生前更加浓郁的爱意。

　　他以为得到的东西，原来还是在父亲那里，让他怎样不去怨怼。

　　斑在柱间身体中抽送起来，柱间下意识紧抓着自己散乱在地的衣物，粗硬的事物撑开后穴直抵到最深处，随后斑又抽离开，直到性器只留下半个顶端在柱间身体里，他重复着抽出到操干到最深处的动作，那缓慢但是几乎将每一处都厮磨过的做法，让柱间的欲望不上不下，每一下都让他腰间酸软，但是少了过于激烈的刺激，那贪婪的后穴已经忍不住自顾自地收缩着。

　　柱间压抑地呻吟着，汗水从他的额间流下，那张面孔也因为欲望而有些微的扭曲，像是被疼痛所困扰，又像是在祈求什么。斑看着他微张的唇齿，舌尖在口中若隐若现，忽然舔了一下嘴唇，让斑只觉得下腹的热流难以平复。他低吼一声，搂着柱间的腰加快着速度，那快速抽插的欲望让柱间将衣物抓得更紧，面容也因此变得更加绯红。

　　柱间的呻吟更大声，那有些尖锐的声音让斑忽然想起柱间还有身孕，他低下头，下意识控制着本来失控的速度，一边伸手护着柱间的小腹，一边有力的操弄着柱间的后穴。

　　暧昧的味道在房间更加浓郁，柱间的理智也在这样的环境下摇摇欲坠，他的头摇摆着，眼睛睁开看着眼前的一切。斑的眉头拧着，之前的怨怼此时变成了皱眉的模样，柱间感觉到腰被斑托着，随着他的操弄，那腰肢仿佛脱离柱间意志般的摇摆着，每一下的抽送都让快感累积着。柱间不免感觉到晕眩，那战栗的快感让他的身体也变得紧绷，当一股热液射在他体内的时候，柱间抽搐了一下，原本还吮着斑欲望的孔穴收缩着，而柱间本就硬挺着欲望也跟着喷溅而出。

　　柱间因为溃堤的欲望而张口喘息着，就像是脱水的鱼一般，他的身上汗水淋漓，斑搂着他紧实的身体，吸吮着胀大的乳头，带着柱间进入一波新的狂潮之中。

　　时间不知道过去多久，屋子里满是欲望的味道，纠缠在一起的肉体在榻榻米上留下了难堪的痕迹。即便是斑有意识的克制，但是还是抱着柱间耗上了一个晚上，那后穴已经被操弄得松软，殷红的含着斑的浊液。柱间眼角是湿润的，都是在交欢中不知不觉流出的眼泪，他此时昏昏沉沉的，连斑替他收拾的动作都毫无知觉。斑替柱间抠出那些浊液，将柱间抱进房内，在两个人进屋之前，柱间的床铺就已经铺好了，斑将精疲力尽的柱间放进被中，看着柱间睡过去的面容，倾斜欲望与愤懑过后，斑的脸上只有落寞、孤寂，这神情或许连他自己都不知道，只是望着柱间自然流露出来。

　　世间上，求而不得就是这样的痛苦，你即便是握在掌中，可是心不在，反而让人的渴求加剧。

　　他得到了吗？

　　他一遍遍的问着自己，不甘又愤怒，然而也只能屈就。

　　斑最终长叹了一口气，将柱间的被角掖好，将一切草草收拾之后，走出了漆黑的房间。

　　

　　柱间醒过来，已经是日上三竿的事情了。

　　因为昨晚的纵欲，他睁开眼好一会才慢慢想起自己今天要做些什么事情。

　　他明明是让人传话，说今天要带着辉夜去山里修行的。猛地想起这件事情，柱间立刻坐了起来，辛劳整晚的后臀适时的提醒柱间昨晚发生的事情，也让柱间的脸色变得难看起来。他摇着铃喊来了蜜豆，匆匆忙忙来的蜜豆带来了洗漱的东西，她跪坐在柱间的面前，偷望着柱间的面色。

　　“辉夜呢？还在家里吗？”

　　“辉夜少爷已经都在房间里看书……我同他说，您昨天的工作比较辛苦。”蜜豆回答道。

　　柱间抿着唇，将漱口的水吐了出来，然后用打湿的面巾擦拭脸孔。

　　“我现在就起身了，你去跟辉夜说。”柱间说道。

　　蜜豆点了点头，遵照着柱间的指示去找辉夜。独自一人在屋子里的柱间将手里的面巾砸在水盆里，发泄着一时的憋闷，如果不是斑的话，他也不至于让辉夜干等着，也不知道辉夜会不会因此多想。

　　对于辉夜来说，他同斑的关系就是屈辱，若是辉夜知道昨晚发生的事情，想必会痛心的如同针扎一般。

　　柱间想着辉夜的事情，匆忙穿着今天的衣物，因为要去山中，他换上了不阻碍行动的衣物。

 

　　  
　　辉夜在前厅正等着柱间，蜜豆已经听话的开始布菜了，听到门扉被打开的声音，让辉夜抬起头，看到了才醒过来没多久的柱间。

　　“母亲，感觉怎么样，是昨天太辛苦了吗？”辉夜关心道。

　　但是在柱间听来，这句无心之言，就像是嘲讽昨晚发生的一切，他沉默了一下，说道：“睡过之后就好了。”

　　“那就好！”辉夜对柱间露出了笑容，能同柱间在闲暇的时候相处，对他来说是一件再幸福不过的事情，他指着桌上说，“母亲快用饭吧，我可等着你教我些新东西。”

　　柱间看着他快活的样子，平复了一下心情，也跟着露出了笑容：“自然是新的东西……我会让你知道，除了瞳术、体术和其他的遁术外，还有更有趣的东西……”柱间看着辉夜说道，他要教导辉夜的，是能让他成为真正一流忍者的秘诀，即便是不能使出本该拥有的瞳术，辉夜也能学会仙人战斗的方式，不逊色任何能使用血继限界的忍者。

　　“胃口都被母亲吊起来了，母亲多吃点！”辉夜殷勤的给柱间夹着菜，今天斑不在，对于他们俩来说却是正好。

　　同辉夜说了些话，柱间才淡忘下昨天同斑发生的不愉快，神情轻松了许多。

　　屋子外的阳光明媚，柱间带着辉夜出了门。

　　两个人走在出城镇的路上，不乏有人同柱间直接打着招呼，辉夜心心念念着柱间教他的东西，于是拉着柱间的手让他走快些，少跟旁人寒暄着拖延时间。这样孩子气的举动让柱间忍不住笑话他：“这样能耽误多少时间？”

　　“我不管，母亲今天都说要教我东西，当然要把握时间……”

　　柱间说道：“那你也要拿出你的本事了，要是今天没点成果，我也不会放过你的。”

　　“什么叫做成果啊？”

　　“至少也要召唤出一只蛞蝓才行……”柱间说道。

　　辉夜一听到“蛞蝓”两个字，皱起了脸，他可是真不喜欢那种黏糊糊的东西，于是剩下的路程里，就是他的抱怨连连，让柱间的笑声在林间响起……

 

幕 二二六

　　随着月份的慢慢接近，作为柱间御用大夫的千手香很快发现柱间这次怀孕的不同。和以往不同的是，柱间这一回承担的是两个孩子的分量，加上之前的折腾，让人不免担心许多。于是，千手香也格外的认真仔细，将许多细则对着蜜豆一一叮嘱。

　　出于对柱间身体的考虑，当身体在旁人看来有些笨重的时候，扉间找柱间谈了谈，让他回到家里好好待着，至于木叶的事情，他会和斑之间好好“沟通”的。柱间对此深表怀疑，但是考虑到如今警卫部的人员分布和以往的不同，扉间的控制力增强，他的确也没什么可担心的。在和斑进行几天的交接之后，柱间便回到了宅子里。天气渐暖，待在家里的柱间闲来无事就会让人侍弄起花花草草，他则坐在长廊那里，让人好好修剪庭院。

辉夜的事情早已经得到圆满的解决，借着那次会议的调整，如今木叶的机构正发生着缓慢的变化。暗部不再是宇智波一言堂的地方，而在变动之中，暗部增加了一些人，也离开了一些人，辉夜受到余波的影响，也被调整到其他的位置上。

他有许多要适应的地方，也因此获得了新的任务，至少接下来的几个月都没办法清闲。

　　家里因为辉夜的离开而让柱间觉得有少许寂寞，玲子在这个时候便抱出在家里的晴树，让乳母带着他在柱间的不远处玩。这个孩子如今已经能够坐起来，抱着斑买的玩具，一个人玩的不亦乐乎，他的球有时候会因为自己的扑腾而滚到柱间的脚边，柱间会将球踢过去，抱着球的晴树会咧嘴露出笑容。

　　还是个什么都不懂的孩子，不明白为什么玲子会略带同情的看着他，也不明白时常看着他的斑总是皱着眉头。

　　柱间对于玲子的这点小动作并没有多说什么，却也没有主动抱过晴树，他和晴树就像是同一个世界中只有片刻交集的人，明明在这样的空间里，却也仅止于此了。

　　

　　大起来的肚子，和身体其他的改变让柱间最近的脾气有些不好。

　　假如一个人，他的腿会因为孕期而有些发肿，他的胃口会因此变得古怪，又时常觉得肚子是个负担，那么他的心情也不会太好。

　　以往习惯忙碌的人，一下子清闲起来，不适应也是理所当然，当能取乐的东西都挨个尝试遍了，柱间越发空虚起来。

　　从前没有时间翻看的书，因为能够在短短的一下午看完，那种让人惦记的魔力都消失了；从前排的密密麻麻的时间，如今出现了大段大段的空白，柱间侍弄完花草，又在家里转了一圈，还是发现离中午都有一段时间，真是让人觉得百无聊赖；宅子里能够说话的人，似乎一个巴掌就能数完，蜜豆、玲子、偶尔看看他的千手香，泉奈……柱间有时想想，自己这一天里也没有说上多少话。

　　这样的情况对于一名怀着孕的人来说，算是十分糟糕的。

　　当厌恶了花草，柱间试着去书房练字，却没写多久，就把几案上的纸张给揉成了球，丢在了一旁。

　　丢出的纸团在榻榻米上滚动着，此时房门打开，纸团因为被人挡住而停了下来。

　　泉奈回到了家里，他身上的衣服灰扑扑的，就像是刚从很远的地方回来。柱间打量了他一下。这样风尘仆仆，却直接来拜访他这个赋闲的人，显然是有什么事情了。柱间心中了然，问道：“是有什么重要的消息要告诉我吗？”

　　泉奈直接坐下来，说道：“是在任务的时候，半路截下来的卷轴，水户开发了一种新的忍术，可以解密这样的卷轴，我们就发现……它记录了一件很重要的事情。”他边说着，边从衣服里掏出了所说的卷轴，已经解开的封印的卷轴漆口斑驳，辉夜将卷轴递给柱间，让他将卷轴展开在书案上。

　　柱间看着上面书写的内容，这封信也并不是来自其他人，而是那名颇有能力的叛忍联盟的头目，来自宇智波一族，显然他那双天赋异禀的眼睛使他现在都逍遥法外，在灰色的地带游走着，并且不时的给各个忍村添堵。

　　“这上面的内容……他们也要找尾兽吗？”柱间皱起眉头，“……现在的尾兽不太多，或许我们可以根据他们的足迹来寻找一下新的尾兽……”

　　“这个卷轴太凑巧了。”泉奈答道。他同柱间稍微讲了一下事情的经过，在灰色地带的任务，他们同当地的武装直接发生了冲突，显然他们也有雇佣叛忍联盟的人，这个消息就是其中一人身上的讯息，“如果是我，这个消息一早我就会毁掉。”

　　“这的确是可以的地方……”柱间说道，“让暗部继续跟进吧……在他们以为我们中计的时候，我们也可以将计就计。”

　　泉奈因为柱间的话而露出了笑容，他将卷轴要了回来，说道：“这个我还要给扉间看……”

　　“几个负责的人通通气，大嘴巴的就不用了。”柱间说道。他说完，就看到泉奈拿出了之前地上的纸球，翻开来看的时候，泉奈挑了挑眉：“写的不是挺好的，为什么要丢呢？”

　　“写到一半，不愿意写下去。”柱间照实回答。

　　“是在家里待的憋闷到了吗？”泉奈问，他看着柱间衣服下的腰身，也叹了口气，身上带着这样的累赘，也难怪柱间没有办法自由外出。

　　柱间随口道：“那你陪我聊聊天吧……哦，不行，你要去汇报。”

　　泉奈说道：“这个消息，不着急，我可以待会拿给扉间。”他说完，然后坐起身，从一旁的纸张堆里拿出一张，替柱间铺在桌上，“写字是静心的功夫，别想写太多，把字写了有始有终也好。”

　　柱间想到他这些天重新捡起了字画，现在这么热心也是可以理解，于是坐在桌前，认真的拿着毛笔在纸上写着。他的字，称不上多好看，但是胜在十分自由潇洒……这是从前田岛说的，只是现在柱间两样都没有，字写起来便有些笨拙。

　　“不要想太多，怎么舒服怎么写下去就好了。”就在柱间烦闷的打算直接将纸张揉成一团时，一只手忽然放在了他的后背，然后他纸笔的手被温暖的手掌包覆，“你还是想太多，放松……”让柱间放松的泉奈带着柱间的手在纸张上划出线条，一撇一竖一捺，那些复杂的汉字总算不让柱间觉得烦心了。

　　他的肩膀因为被温暖的感觉包围着而软化下来，当柱间越写越顺畅的时候，泉奈松开了自己的手，而柱间则维持着刚才那样轻松的姿态而继续书写着。

　　最后一笔留下一道犀利的笔锋，柱间总算将一首颇长的文字书写完毕，他转头看向泉奈，露出微笑：“真是多谢你了。”

　　“何必这么客气，我也要谢谢你的衣服……”泉奈不好意思的说道，“拖了好几天，今天才跟你说。”

　　“我还担心你会给我退回来呢。”柱间笑着调侃他，分明指的是当初泉奈给他把衣服丢出去的事情。

　　这让泉奈更加不好意思，他退回去，坐直身体。柱间看着他不太自在的样子，就说：“平时都是看你在阁楼上写，不如现在写给我看看？”

　　泉奈没有推脱，跟柱间换了位子，真的就新铺了张纸，在上面写几个大字，大字的毛笔要换，柱间替他换了毛笔，又磨好了墨汁，泉奈说：“你的动作，好熟练……”

　　“还不都是你父亲……”柱间随口说了一句，又沉默了下来，泉奈只能说：“父亲其实只是想让你陪陪他吧。”

　　“大概是吧。”柱间漫不经心的说。

　　他倾身看着泉奈在纸上书写，记忆仿佛又回到了许久之前，那个时候田岛还能久坐，他将练字当成是一种修行，一笔一划，然后让他在一旁磨墨。

　　这有什么意思的？

　　柱间那个时候是真的不懂，比起在书房待着，他更喜欢跟田岛在山后的树林里慢走，看着苍翠的树林，然后看着因为他们而受到惊吓的小动物们。

　　只是没有想到，多年后竟然会觉得十分惦念，明明是那么平淡的事情却叫人难以忘怀，因为做过了无数次，就像是融入骨髓的本能一样。

　　之后，房间里只有毛笔的声音，不一会儿，泉奈就写完了，他看着纸上的字，笑着说：“终究比不上父亲的功力。”他摇头笑着，露出了洁白的牙齿，整个人都显得十分朝气，柱间看着他，不免想起田岛在这个年纪时是否如此……田岛的青春岁月，早在他们相识起，就已经过去很久了。

　　泉奈察觉到柱间的目光，望向他，疑惑道：“我脸上沾上墨了吗？”

　　柱间露出了笑容，他还要说些什么，却忽然听到门外传来了斑的声音：“你们在这里……做什么？”

　　出现在门外的斑居高临下地看着房间里，他回到家里，便打算看看待在家里心情烦闷的柱间怎么样，却没想到从房门开着的地方望去，柱间和泉奈的身形就像是交叠在一起一样。柱间看着泉奈，脸被却被泉奈的位置遮挡了一小半，又是那么的贴近……看起来简直就像是……

　　斑的话语脱口而出，可是当他走进来时，却又不免后悔……这只是他的角度问题，再进来时，什么都没有发生，只是柱间和泉奈的位置稍微近了些，而他刚才说的那句话，无疑会惹动柱间的反弹。

　　果不其然，柱间挑了眉，说道：“能有什么？你说？你以为泉奈会像你一样吗？”

　　“我……”

　　“你！”

　　斑和泉奈的声音交叠在一起，柱间看着一旁的泉奈低下头，立刻便觉得自己说错了话，他马上说道：“……泉奈，对不起，我说错话了。”

　　而斑在此时低声叫了一声：“柱间！”他看向泉奈，“泉奈，你出去。”

　　“我为什么要出去？”泉奈立刻抬起头来反驳道。

　　“这是我和柱间之间的事情。”

　　“这只是你自己的事，你眼花了，难道要怪柱间吗？！”泉奈直接站起来，看向斑：“你不觉得羞愧吗？在这段胁迫的关系里，你是站在什么位置说这些话？你有资格吗？”

　　“泉奈！我不想跟你争论这些！”斑朝泉奈喊道，“既然这件事也没有争论的价值了，事实就是这样！”

　　“斑，你闭嘴！”柱间在这个时候插了进来，斑瞪大眼睛看着柱间，他咬着牙，想要说些什么，但是一想到自己近日同柱间的紧张，便只能转过身在墙上用力捶了一下，才吐出一口气，说道：“好，我闭嘴。柱间，你说、你来说！”

　　“泉奈……对不起，把你搅进这样的事情，你先走吧。”柱间安抚着泉奈说道，泉奈看着柱间妥协的姿态，心中的愤怒自然无法言喻。他一直都在克制着自己的感情，可是，这不代表他能容忍斑对柱间的控制。他说道：“柱间，你不用理会他，他已经疯了。你这样只会让他得寸进尺！”

　　斑冷笑了一声，柱间只是拍了拍泉奈的肩膀，说道：“没有事的，你先出去吧，我会解决的。”

　　“柱间……”泉奈看向柱间，他咬了咬牙，拳头已经紧紧握起。

　　“就当是我拜托你了。”柱间稍稍推了一下泉奈的胳膊。

　　泉奈犹豫了一下，理智已经在告诉他，如果这个时候同斑起冲突，那么柱间的努力也就付诸于流水。于是，他狠狠的瞪了眼斑，临走前说道：“斑，你不要太过分！”说完，他甩上门走了，房间里只留下了柱间和斑两个人。

　　柱间看着斑，说道：“你有什么事？”

　　“你们在干什么？”斑因为泉奈临走时的话而觉得怒火上涌，泉奈凭什么对他说出这样的话语？泉奈又是用什么姿态发言的？

　　“练字，还有谈了些话。”柱间双手抱着胳膊，他睨着斑说：“就这些，你满意了？”

　　“柱间，他离你这么近，临走前又对我说出这样的话，他凭什么……！”斑辩解道。

“不是每个人都有你这么龌龊的心思，斑。”柱间冷眼看着斑，就在这个时候，他拧起了眉头，身体微微弯了下来。斑下意识上前扶着他，柱间下意识去推他，但是斑的意愿要坚决得多，扶着柱间的手加重了力道，整个人更加靠近过来。

“好了，我不谈刚才的事情了，我错了。你现在让我扶着你坐下。”斑深吸一口气说道。柱间抿了唇，只能将自己的体重放在了斑的身上，然后在斑的扶持下，斜着身子落在坐垫上，他拧着眉头，腹部隐隐有些痛，斑看着他额头沁出了汗，张口喊人：“玲子！过来！”边喊着，他边用手去抹着柱间额头的冷汗。

　　“……。”柱间闭上了眼睛，等待着着阵痛过去。

斑看着他额头上的汗水，没有说话，只是揽着柱间的肩头将他抱紧些。

　　玲子匆忙跑了过来，意识到发生了什么的时候，她立刻冲出去托人找了千手香，又去翻找备用的药物。千手香很快赶了过来，经验老道的她开好了药，只留下来了两句话：“戒躁戒闹，好好养胎。”说完，就去医馆继续忙自己的事情。

　　一场争吵就这样不了了之。

　　

　　幕 二二七

　　柱间喝过药之后好了很多，他被扶回房间好好休息，蜜豆不敢离开他的左右，而斑则因为情绪抑郁而待在外面等待着药被熬煮好。

　　煎好的药让斑有个足够充分的理由进入到房间里，他拉开房门，蜜豆正在陪柱间说话，因为身体不再疼痛，柱间的脸色好了很多，他倚靠在软垫上，几乎是要枕在上面，这个时候才发现他的头发格外的长，几乎是到了腰间的位置。斑走过去，将汤药递给了蜜豆，但是柱间看了眼蜜豆，说道：“你先出去吧。”

　　蜜豆和斑都有些意外，然后便照着柱间说的那样，斑留在房间里，将药送到了柱间的唇边。

　　柱间看着斑，然后张嘴喝下他递送到唇边的药。

　　斑的手很稳，但是他的心情却截然相反，他想要旧话重提，于是一直观察着柱间的神情。这件事情，他一定要同柱间说明白，不然的话他的心如何都不会安定下来。

　　他的目光看着柱间的眼睛和嘴唇抿动的样子，那炙热的目光让柱间抬头看向他，问：“有什么要说的吗？”

　　斑沉吟了一下，然后说道：“先前的事情，我先道歉。对不起……柱间，我刚才气坏了。”

柱间看着斑，之前阵痛的时候，他的身体依偎着斑，因为疼痛，柱间的身体格外冰冷，斑身上的温暖让此刻意志薄弱的他忍不住将身体贴过去，温度的抚慰甚至让人有一些怀念的感觉。

柱间伸手拿下斑手中的药，漫不经心说道：“我知道，所以我也不想再争吵下去了，千手香也说了，这样对我的身体负担很大。”

　　“这样的事情不会再发生了。”斑握着柱间的手许诺着。

斑的样子，就像是抓着最后的一根稻草，唯恐自己在这个游戏里被开除出局。柱间看着他，眼神有些嘲讽，又有些寡淡的怜悯。斑不是一个伏小做低的人，如今却时常会这样，如果他不是一个对斑怀着恨意的人，也会觉得他如今的模样很可怜。

柱间望着斑，许多想法这个时候在脑海中斟酌着，最终他说道：“我有些冷……”语气听起来还是冷淡，可是对于斑来说，这样的回复已经够了。

　　斑用手触碰着柱间的手，然后将自己的体温也带了过去，当他的手抚摸在柱间的肩膀上时，忍耐着嫉妒的委屈便如同冰雪般消融，对柱间如今的消瘦顿时升起了怜惜——柱间的问题，永远比他表现出来的要多得多。斑于是揽着柱间，用自己的气息环绕着他，他的手感受到柱间肩膀的瘦削，覆在身上的手掌感受着衣下身体微微发寒，在明明是临近夏日的季节，有这样的反应真是让人担忧。

　　斑只能搂紧柱间，握着他的手心，当两人的温度汇聚在一起时，柱间也不禁轻吐了一口气，感觉到身体在斑的体温下变得暖和起来。

　　这就是身体的选择，无论柱间是否需要，他的身体也是需要斑这位丈夫的。

　　将动作这样维持了一会，斑赶忙让柱间喝下剩下一半已经温了的汤药，柱间在药物的作用下，不知不觉靠在斑的肩头睡着，这还是这些天他第一次对斑卸下警惕，斑一时不忍心惊扰到他，就维持着这样的动作直到柱间的小憩结束。

　　

　　这样的小憩十分短暂，最多也不过是半个时辰，在短短的时间内，柱间睡起来时没什么负担，一切都显得轻松极了，一个梦都没有。

　　等他睁开眼睛的时候，看到的就是斑殷勤的面孔，斑询问道：“柱间，饿了吗？”

　　这样子让人觉得有些可笑，显得有些谄媚。柱间坐直身体，他用手扒了扒自己的头发，说道：“有点饿，一起吃饭吧。”

　　他们在吃饭的时候，有志一同的没有聊任何事情，只有些微动筷子的声响，斑几次欲言又止，竟然不知道自己要说些什么。当餐具被撤下后，斑还犹自低头着，在这些天内，发生了大大小小的事情，他和柱间的关系进入了格外紧张的阶段，态度强硬起来的柱间时时刻刻不忘记告诫他，他是永远不会取代自己父亲的地位。既然最渴望发生的事情已经被柱间抹杀，那么他如今在奢求什么？

　　奢求柱间怀着他的两个孩子，奢求着能够度过下半生，无论柱间对他究竟是什么看法。

　　……还有，更亲密的事情。

　　就在斑思绪纷飞的时候，柱间忽然说道：“你应该喝些酒。”

　　“喝它们有什么用？”

　　“斑，你在患得患失，你还没有办法适应这样的情况。”柱间继续说道，“事情变化了，有了新的游戏规则，而你显然没有适应。”

柱间含有深意的话让斑只能沉默。  
是的，在他和柱间两个人之间，不知不觉有了新的规则。或许他应该遵照着柱间所说的那样，饮下一壶酒，放任着新的游戏发展。妥协到这个地步，斑让蜜豆取来了一壶酒，只是一口气的猛灌，因为是给斑喝的，蜜豆准备了烈酒，这么一口灌下去，即使是斑也会红起脸。

在酒精的作用下，柱间在斑的眼中变成了更独特的存在，他坐在斑的面前，神态看不出是嘲讽亦或者是无奈，那双眼睛也是在看着斑，像是一潭死水。当意识到这点的时候，有些醉意的斑伸手握着柱间的手，直接问道：“柱间，为什么……为什么我没办法让你开心？”

“我想让你因为我而露出快乐的笑容，我妒忌每一个能让你快乐的人，因为他们都不是我。”斑喃喃自语道，他先前忍住的话，这时候有了醉意，似乎也能倾吐而出。

　　柱间没有回答他，换做平时，他或许已经嘲讽起斑，但是此时的斑只是困惑又失落的握着他的手，带着苦涩的发问。“为什么？”喝过酒的双唇贴在了柱间的手背上，柱间感觉到斑鼻间的呼吸吐在了自己的手背上，留下湿润的感觉。

　　斑亲吻着柱间的手背，让柱间的掌心贴着自己的面颊，他则埋首在柱间的腹部。柱间皱起眉头，他试图推开斑，但是喝醉了的斑也格外的执拗，他的舌尖透着布料舔舐着柱间的肚脐，那触感就像是被野兽所舔舐。柱间屈起腿，却没有阻止斑，只能顺势后倾着身体。

　　斑的体温渐渐覆在了柱间的身上，斑刻意回避了柱间的腹部，却依旧在其他的地方和柱间纠缠起来。除非大动干戈，根本没有办法甩开他的牵制，柱间只能放松着身体。此时此刻，唯一的好处是，斑温暖的身体让他渐渐暖和起来，尽管这样无法驱走心中的寒冷，但是如果只是让身体舒服些的话，已经足够了。

　　这就是人的矛盾所在，他讨厌斑，却不抗拒同他肌肤相亲，当身体需要的时候，这具身体是那么温暖……

　　如果是在许久前，这件事根本不能想象，而如今却实实在在的发生在了这间房间里。

　　柱间让斑喝了些酒，让他们尴尬、如履薄冰的冰冻关系稍微圆滑了一些。

柱间闭上眼睛，脑海中想的却是跟情欲无关的事情。

他的确时常刺激着斑，可是他们两个人之间的关系仍旧需要维持着。维持着这段不堪而畸形的关系，是如今的木叶需要的，斑无论做出什么样的事情，都是木叶不可或缺的人才。

在木叶的将来面前似乎没有什么不能将就。

　　面对这样的情形，即使是柱间都忍不住想要自嘲一笑。他要驾驭着斑这个像恶狼一样的人，让木叶能够稳定地扩张，成为这个国家的基石，同其他忍村对峙着。而他的情感与仇恨，都不得不为此妥协，谁能想到火影会有这样的悲哀？

　　

　　斑的唇隔着布料亲吻着柱间的小腹，柱间抬眼望着他，酒气上头的斑嘴里不知道呢喃着什么，然后抚摸着他的腹部，这让柱间的身体已经开始发烫了。他们都用过了晚饭，此时的天已经黑下，这让室内只有微弱的光芒，能够照亮着房间的环境。

　　斑的手指抽开了柱间的腰带，衣服失去束缚，然后散开来。这让他们皮肤间的阻隔变少，斑的掌心因此变得更热，在柱间的周身游走着。

　　柱间眯着眼睛看着斑，他已经快要不知道什么是快乐，是身体上的愉悦？还是想要勾起的嘴角？

　　此时的他身体渴望着这样的触摸，粗糙的手掌带着炽热的温度，让被熨烫过的皮肤都觉得温暖。

　　“柱间，我想……”斑有些渴望的说着，柱间深吸一口气，他的手穿过斑的黑发，然后将他的头向下压着，那火热的唇掠过了他已经凸起的腹部，然后停留在他的性器上。

　　斑张口吮吸住那些微勃起的事物，他将它整个包裹吞咽着，柱间感受着被包裹的感觉，那火热而潮湿的口腔让他的性器开始发烫，渐渐膨胀，最后斑只能吐出一点，用舌尖挑逗着柱间性器的顶端。柱间下意识抓紧了身边的软垫，那肉欲的快感在他身体内流窜着，让他不时战栗抽搐着，只因为斑用牙齿轻轻刮过他性器上的敏感皮肤，感受着那舌尖灵巧的探入自己的铃口。身体对于这熟悉的快感十分欢迎，即使柱间也不得不承认，身体在这样的行为中变得温暖而舒适，连腹部的负担都显得轻飘飘的。

　　斑吮吸着性器，同时他的下体也鼓起了一些，柱间屈起腿，用脚掌稍微用力踩着斑腿间鼓起的事物，那样的触碰让斑呻吟一声，他的喉头滚动，喉口的肌肉压迫着柱间的顶端，那极致的感觉让柱间挺直了身体，直接在斑的口中射了出来。憋了许久的白浊十分浓稠，让斑都忍不住干呕咳嗽了几声，但是欲望并没有因此而退却，反而越发高涨起来，他撑开了柱间的双腿，将它架在了自己的手肘上，而斑则跪坐在柱间的两腿间，看着半仰着身体喘息着的柱间。

　　他的手指探入了柱间的两股，那里因为许久没有被人进入而格外紧致，当斑探出手时，就感觉到自己的指尖被肌肉推挤着，它们争先恐后的包裹着他，然后收缩着，就像要把他吞咽到更深处。这种感觉让斑的性器变得更为坚硬，但是没有准备好只是会让柱间受伤，即使斑的脑子被酒精充满也不会让这件事情发生。他用唾液沾湿了手指，然后探入其中，没有花费太大的功夫，手指总算探入，柱间的后穴随着他的呼吸而收缩着，那温暖的内壁在斑的手指上搔刮着。

　　“嗯嗯……啊……”柱间闭上眼睛呻吟着，敞开的衣襟里，胸前的乳尖已经挺立，柱间也没有矜持，反而将手指放在上面捻动着，让胸前的果实变得更加饱满。

　　他主动投身于欲海之中，让快感冲刷着自己渴望麻木的大脑，柱间没有回答斑之前的话，却用身体对他发出邀请。

　　斑克制着喘息，一点点用手指将柱间的后穴撑开，好让自己胀大的欲望能够深深的插入进去。

　　在斑的探索中，他们的身体格外的贴近着，汗水也从肌肤中沁出，汗水随着身体的线条下流，最后汇聚在一起。等到斑将后穴拓展的可以容纳三根手指的时候，他忍无可忍扯下了裤子，让饱满的顶端抵在了柱间的穴口，被手指扯开的孔穴艰难的吞咽着斑的顶端，那饱满的圆头最后被孔穴吞入进去，斑只感觉到自己被一股湿热包裹着，他沉下腰，一点点的探入进去，收缩的甬道压迫着他的欲望，他恨不得现在就驰骋起来，可是柱间还怀着两个孩子，不希望酿成悲剧的他自然只能按捺着自己的性子。

　　柱间却比他更加投入，他迷蒙着双眼看着天花板，黑夜让房间内变得神秘，柱间享受欲望的精神似乎也已经跃过了斑，而到了别的什么地方。

　　他只是烧摆了自己的腰身，让孔穴将性器容纳的更深，粗硬的事物最后贯穿了甬道，直插入到了最深处。

　　柱间发出了一声尖叫，他抓紧了斑的手臂，在上面抓弄出数道的血痕，而斑的额头也流下了汗水，现在更考验他的是如何忍耐住疯狂抽插的欲望。

　　他想要狠狠的插入抽出，将身下的人干到尖叫、哭泣，让他的双腿再也无法合拢，只能含着自己的欲望求饶，但是那凸起的腹部让斑只能将这个念头打消，他只能咬紧牙关，小心的抽送着。

　　斑的动作格外小心，他缓缓厮磨着柱间的甬道，在缓慢的抽送间将快感扩大，柱间的敏感处被反复的摩擦着，这让柱间只能挺起自己的腰，甬道迎合着斑的抽插，让敏感处的摩擦变得更加缠绵。斑抵在那里，晃动着自己的腰，只是在一点上厮磨着，柱间绷紧了脚尖，在这样的对待下，又一次喷溅出了自己的欲望。

　　“还要……我还要……”柱间呢喃着，却没有看着斑。

　　而斑则回应了他的期待，他抱起柱间的身体，让他坐在了自己的性器之上，那深入的欲望，反复碾磨着敏感点，柱间的双腿在此时只能绷紧脚趾，尾椎因为频繁的快感而麻痹。他投入到斑的怀抱，下意识用手抚摸着斑精壮结实的后背，然后在极致的快乐中彻底的失去意识。

　　而斑只能反复摩擦着，等待着自己慢而长久的巅峰。

　　此时的他们，像极了纠缠在一起的藤蔓，各自扭曲着、生长着，却怎样也无法挣脱开来。

　　

　　幕 二二八

　　这一夜克制的性爱并没有让柱间的情况恶化，当柱间醒来的时候，发现自己睡到了中午。

　　除了后穴隐约能感觉到昨夜的敏感、销魂外，身上的肌肉都格外放松，他撑起身让蜜豆进来服侍自己洗漱，等到一切打理好，用饭吃药，他发现最难度过的时间，已经过去了大半。

　　午后的阳光十分明媚，晒在身上的温度却让人昏昏欲睡，柱间因为兴致不错，就让蜜豆在长廊上日照最好的地方准备了软垫，当睡在那里感受着阳光时，柱间昏昏沉沉又小睡了片刻。蜜豆怕他在长廊上吹到了风，还在柱间的身上披了条薄薄的毯子，泉奈回到家时，就看到这样姿态惬意的柱间，他小心翼翼的走了过去，对蜜豆和玲子比了个噤声的手势，然后坐在了那里。

那条薄毯因为被晒后，沾染上了阳光了味道，暖烘烘的感觉让柱间做了梦。

人们都说日有所思夜有所梦，他整日因为斑的事情而权衡着，疲惫极了的时候会想起田岛。他梦见阳光明媚，田岛叉腰站在庭院里，用着命令的口吻跟他商量着庭院里的植株应该怎么栽种——田岛有时就爱跟他端着长辈的架子。梦里的柱间懒洋洋的应着田岛，然后看着这个男人对他无可奈何。

薄毯给晒暖了，柱间的额间热出了一层细密的汗水，他迷迷糊糊睁开眼，又伸了个懒腰，这个时候实在是难以分辨出周遭的一切是梦还是真，柱间的脑袋只觉得一片空白。

　　然而这样也是舒服的。对于他来说，什么都想不起、记不住，才是最好的状态。

　　阳光将闭上的眼睑照出了红色，柱间下意识抬手挡着阳光，缓缓睁开眼，他知道自己的身旁有人，以为是蜜豆，却瞥见了黑色的衣角和宽阔的肩膀，熟悉的头发和轮廓让柱间想说的一切话语都梗在了喉咙里。

　　真的是田岛吗？这个想法让柱间脑子一阵发懵。

　　“柱间大人醒过来了，口干不干？要不要喝水？”蜜豆殷勤的话像平地的惊雷，柱间顿时清醒了过来，他撑起身，用手敲了敲自己的头。

　　他是把泉奈认作田岛了。

　　一旁的泉奈觉得柱间有些不对劲，便问道：“怎么了？是身体不舒服吗？”

　　柱间没有说话，只是摆摆手，等到吞咽了口水滋润了一下喉咙，才继续说道：“我……没事，蜜豆，给我些水。”

　　蜜豆给柱间斟了茶水，等到苦涩后回甘的感觉在唇齿间泛开，柱间的心神总算定了下来。

　　“睡得还好，就是……太阳有些刺眼。”柱间缓缓的说道，斟酌着自己的词句，泉奈很殷勤的从他手上接过了茶杯，柱间在他收回手后，下意识坐远了些。

　　好在泉奈并没有觉察到柱间的不对，只是说道：“在这里睡午觉，万一吹到风也不好吧。”

“一次两次也没有什么大问题吧。”柱间随口回道，然后想起泉奈应该没有这么清闲，便追问：“怎么今天这么早回来？”

听到柱间的问话，泉奈露出了有些无奈的笑容。

他昨天晚上为了柱间的话而难以入睡，柱间的那句话对他来说，就如同一道惊雷般，他怕这无心的话语，照见他心里那已经打算埋葬的念想。

是的，他反反复复的要求自己放下那执念，为了柱间。

可是当被提及时，他还是觉得心惊。

情感是可以想收回就收回的吗？

越是压抑，越是泛出了苦涩的味道，让他苦涩地辗转反侧。等到了天明的时候，他带着复杂的心绪去村内，果然也是没有办法集中自己的精神，倒不如回家好好休息。

这些东西都是无法同柱间诉说的，他沉默了一下，说道：“今天没有什么紧要的事情，我就回来休息一下……”

　　柱间闻言看了看泉奈的眼睛，看着他青黑的眼睛，就想起昨天争执时候的话语，在那个时候，他只是……无意中便说了出来，那个曾经的怀疑，在斑的刺激下，就这样脱口而出。

　　柱间叹息一口气，扶额正要说什么，却想起自己的身边还有蜜豆和玲子。柱间停顿了一下，说道：“玲子、蜜豆，你们去把晴树抱来吧。”

　　明明抱孩子过来只是一个人就可以了，玲子还愣了一下，倒是蜜豆直接扯着一旁的玲子起身，说道：“知道了，还要带着小少爷的玩具呢，玲子快来给我帮帮忙……”

　　玲子还来不及说什么，就被蜜豆带走了。

　　这样说话就方便了些，柱间说道：“泉奈，昨天的事情我要道……”

　　“不，没什么的……”泉奈直接打断了柱间，“这件事就让它过去吧。”

　　柱间望向泉奈，却发现泉奈也正看向自己，视线触碰在一起，这让泉奈忍不住咳嗽一声：“我，大概……是有些风寒吧，精神不好，所以就先回来了……”他说着又继续咳嗽着。

　　“是吗？那就好……不是，你要吃些药。”柱间说道，在他们谈话的间隙，蜜豆、玲子带着孩子过来，柱间吩咐玲子给泉奈去抓些药，然后就裹着毯子站起来。

　　抱着孩子的蜜豆将晴树放下，这个时候已经会爬的晴树好奇的看着泉奈，然后朝他那里爬了过去，对于他来说，或许柱间和泉奈已经没有了什么区别。

　　泉奈只能陪伴着晴树玩耍，而柱间则说道：“我回房间换身衣服……”

　　泉奈低头应了一声，手上还是半抱着不太安分的晴树，心中隐隐觉得或许之前月下叙旧的场景不会再有，在这样怅然的心境下，他多少有些心不在焉。一旁的蜜豆看他的样子，心中觉得奇怪，却也因为身份而不敢多说，只是提醒一句：“泉奈大人，小心一下孩子……”

　　泉奈猛地回神，把要从自己手中翻出去的晴树搂着——再慢两步，或许这孩子就要滚下去了。

　　这一“惊险”却让晴树咯咯直笑，泉奈看着自己怀里的孩子，松开手让晴树下来，他将孩子交还给了蜜豆，离开了廊道想出去排解这难言的心绪。

　　这之后的时间，连泉奈自己都不知道是怎样度过的。

　　  
　　泉奈在黑暗中摸索着，他的手碰到了一扇门，这让他下意识打开了门扉，门扉的背后是点亮了烛光的房间，宽大、温暖，器具都是非常精美的事物。门扉的背后依旧还有房间，泉奈克制不住自己向前的脚步，他朝着房间内走去，又来了第二扇门，里面的房间要黯了许多，只因为烛光位于更深的位置，被屏风所遮挡。

　　随着昏暗光线一同出现的，是男人的喘息声。

　　那沙哑的呻吟让泉奈的心跳加速，他没有办法停止自己前进的脚步，带着某种窥探的欲望，朝着更深的位置走去。

　　他一步一步，接近着屏风后的人，烛光似乎随着走近越发的通明，将人影映射在了屏风上，两个人交叠着，亲昵着，纠缠着。

　　他们的呻吟声让泉奈的心口狂跳，然后，他猛的推开了屏风。

　　出现在他眼前的场景似曾相识，连袒露在眼前的肉体都那么的熟悉，被压在身下的人张开了自己的双腿，那结实修长的腿被架在了另一个男人的肩头，随着一下一下的动作而摇晃着，泉奈的目光停留在那翘起的小腿上，他望着脚踝的位置，又向上延伸到了红润的膝头，最后目光落在了被人反复抽插的后穴。

　　泉奈跪了下来，看着从少年时期一直纠缠着自己的淫靡梦境。

　　从一开始就仿佛注定了他的痴迷，他难以忘怀那少年时的一瞥，惊恐着、逃避着、愤怒着，到最后爱慕着、痴迷着、渴望着。

　　年少的他恐惧着欲望，因为无法控制自己而产生了压抑的愤怒，那时候的他什么都不懂，以为只要憎厌了就能够克服本能的渴望。如今，他没有再逃避，却又陷入了伦理的怪圈，那欲望将他缠绕的越来越紧，直到他无法挣脱。

　　是的，直到此刻他无比确定。

　　他无法挣脱。

　　

　　泉奈大口喘息着从那梦境中醒来，他的心口狂跳，因为那样清晰的认识而惶恐着，在他此时人生已经立起了一堵高高的屏障，无可逾越。

　　泉奈坐起身，点起了烛台，当房间被照亮时，真实感又渐渐回归，在喝下一杯凉了的茶水后，泉奈披上了外套。

　　他坐在了几案前，取出了笔墨和纸张，手指麻木的碾磨出墨水，用颤抖的手握住笔端。

　　在纸上写着“静”字，随着时间的过去，歪歪扭扭的字渐渐又有了形状，泉奈调整着自己的呼吸，让混乱的思绪慢慢消失在自己的脑海中。

很快，一张纸已经被他写完，泉奈换上了一张新的，笔尖随着心意而动，当泉奈回过神时，就发现自己的纸上已经满是“千手柱间”四个字。他手一抖，笔已经没法在握下去，那些字在纸张上显得格外醒目，泉奈深吸一口气，将那张纸凑近了烛台，看着它们被火焰吞噬殆尽。

就让他这难言之欲随着火焰化灰，随着他的轻轻一吹，灰烬最后飘飞在空气里。泉奈在烛台前捂住自己的面孔，他的双肩如同承受了太重的负荷，微微颤抖着。

“泉奈，人之所以为人，是因为人比禽兽明白控制……”泉奈自言自语地告诫自己，然后吹灭了屋内的灯火。

 

　　

　幕二二九  
　　  
　　事件的余波仍旧在缓慢的发酵，在过去的一段时间里，不少人认为千手与宇智波的合作十分成功，就如同上次八尾作乱时，两族合作无间的处理了水峪和泉奈，保住了泉奈，也暂时保住了水峪，如果不是因为水峪的身份情况特殊，大事化了，小事化无。  
　　  
　　在那一段的时间里，火影大人十分顾念亡夫的讯息也在众人之间传开了。  
　　  
　　如今突然发难，让其他各族参与进暗部之中，间接的削弱了宇智波一族对暗部的控制，这一改变让不少人都心思浮动了起来。  
　　  
　　宇智波与千手一族并没有他们想象的那么铁板一块，或者该说……火影大人想两族的关系有新的转变？

　　柱间对于宇智波前任族长的感情是大家有目共睹的，至今也依旧住在宇智波一族里，明明千手家就在不远，也十分遵守着过去的传统。倘若他是个女人，这样倒是无可厚非，但是，千手柱间既不是女人，也不是毫无权势的人，作为千手一族的族长他大可不必如此。这样的人如今对宇智波一族有了些异议，一时间种种的说法都在私底下传开了，这股风声很快就通过千手一族线人的口传进了柱间的耳朵，哭笑不得之余，柱间便觉得如今村子里的消息多少有些奇怪。

　　过去大家各自都有看法，却从来没有传播的这样风生水起，难道真的是太平盛世，人人都爱闲磕牙了不成？

　　忍者的敏感度让柱间觉得事情没有这么简单。只是，作为火影，他也没有多少时间在这种个人私事上放太多心思，嘱咐属下注意一下最近村里的动向，柱间又将注意力投入到了众人比赛上。在几个忍村的陆续讨论中，这件事总算有了新的进展，挑选合适的场地成了当务之急的问题。  
　　  
　　这件事，最好是大家坐在一起好好谈一谈，阔别了许久，如今各村之间多多少少有些摩擦，也可以一并讨论。  
　　  
　　至于让谁去，这个到时候可以放在每月的会议上好好讨论一下。  
　　  
　　作为火影的千手柱间，即使行动渐渐不变起来，也依旧忙碌着。

　　但是随着行动的越发不变，柱间也不得不开始在扉间的看顾下跟斑移交了部分工作。在火影的位置上，已经不仅仅是他坐在那里，有时候身体不适的时候，是斑坐在那里。

　　宇智波斑此时可以说是最忙碌的时候了。

　　在完成族长的事务时，还要兼顾着柱间的事情，有时只能用疲于奔命来形容。

　　而斑变身为柱间这件事情，也只有少数人知道，扉间、泉奈、他的两名部下，这件事情本来也不适宜有太多人知晓。

　　

　　六月的木叶，已经是让人觉得有些热的时候了。

　　在这个时候，如果身上包的太多，反而看起来十分奇怪，在这个时节，如果还是从头包裹到脚，不用猜就知道是油女一族的人。

　　扉间听着进屋的脚步声，就知道今天来的人不是柱间，柱间的脚步近来十分粗重，而斑的则是稳健。

　　他抬起头，将手里准备的纸袋递交给了斑，然后站起身把火影的位置让给了顶着柱间模样的斑。

　　“这些交给兄长。”

　　“好的。”

　　他们谁也不愿意跟对方多说半句，而在得到斑的答复之后，扉间头也不回的拉开门就走。在确定扉间将门关紧之后，斑也变回了自己的模样，他的查克拉量毕竟不如柱间，没办法长时间维持变形的样子。

　　等他静下心，就开始看着桌面上陈列的文件，这些都是经过扉间筛选的东西，都是他能够处理的日常事务。关于部门的款项批准，或者是某位忍者的任务评定，斑在做这些工作的时候总是在想，没想到每天火影竟然是被这些事情给绊在这个小房间里面。而这已经是扉间筛选之后的结果了。

　　斑花费了许多时间处理他们，就在这个时候，房间的门被用特定的频率敲击着，斑听到几声暗号之后，变回了柱间的模样，整理好桌面，然后带着扉间交给他的东西离开了房间。

　　他的部下会代他提醒扉间，而他现在则要迅速回到位于宇智波族内的警卫部，在那里，正巧有些麻烦找了上来。

　　斑的效率在此时可见一斑，他经由窗户翻进自己的房间，而在之后，他的房门立刻就被人一脚踹开。敢在这里这么放肆的不是别人，正是风尘仆仆的泉奈，斑甚至还没脱下自己身上的那件火影羽织。他皱着眉头，将衣服脱下来，搭在椅背上，问着泉奈：“什么事情这么大火气？要直接拿我的门撒气？”

　　泉奈来势汹汹，看到斑还是这么气定神闲的样子，更是觉得愤怒。

　　“你听到外面在传些什么消息了吗？斑，这事究竟是不是你做的？”泉奈一掌拍在桌子上，他怒视着斑，而斑对于他的指控还有些摸不清头脑。

　　“怎么回事？在传什么？”

　　“……让你的部下去打听。”

　　“泉奈，这件事既然你找上门，那就爽快一点，直接告诉我好了。”斑看着泉奈认真说道。

　　“现在外面传的消息是，柱间行为不检，一直住在宇智波家，是跟……是跟……”泉奈在这个时候已经说不下去了，他看着斑，说道：“你不是让玲子把宅子管的很好吗？现在这种颠三倒四的消息是怎么回事？”

　　“这件事，我还是第一次听说。”斑回答的反而十分冷静，最近村子里八卦飞起，什么传闻他都让人搜集过，有些推波助澜，有些直接让人盯着谁是传话人。但是这个消息，他确实是没有听说过，这其中的枝节斑不会讲给泉奈知晓，他只是看着泉奈怒气未消的样子，继续说道：“我现在就奇怪两件事，你为什么觉得这件事是我做下的？你是在哪听到的？”

泉奈双手撑在斑的桌面上，注视着斑此刻的神态——他并没有放下对斑的怀疑。

“首先，我是在镇外听到的。”泉奈盯着斑说道，“这件事情都传到外面去了，简直是匪夷所思，如果不是有人在幕后推动，怎么会有人想不开造火影的谣！至于为什么怀疑是你，现在有关你有个私生子的事情，不是你放出去的吗？”泉奈看着斑说道，“我们都知道你想让晴树有个名分。斑，你做下的一些事情，你不要以为没有人知道！”

　　泉奈握紧了自己的拳头，他在警卫部之中也拥有着一部分的实权，自从和斑有了嫌隙之后，他便刻意排除了斑的拥护者，同一些看不惯斑的人有了共识。尽管经营的时间太短，许多消息不如斑，但是斑之前的小动作，他早就有所耳闻，包括斑前阵子同几位族老之间的走动。那些话，这些天一直都憋在了他的心里，随着他在镇外听到谣言这件事情一股脑爆发了。

　　“但是我不会扯上你！”斑直接从位置上站了起来，“柱间他只能属于我，哪怕在谣言之中，他也只是我一个人的！”斑看着泉奈，“这个理由，够不够充分？”

　　“……真是厚颜无耻！”

　　“随你怎么说！”

　　两个人的对话一时冷了下来，泉奈别过脸，而斑冷眼看着自己的这个弟弟，他也最先打破了平静：“泉奈，我知道你看我不惯，这是我应得的，但是你最好对我有基本的认识，什么事情我会做，什么事情我不会做。最近的风声有些奇怪，我会注意，你也多加注意。”

　　泉奈看斑首先放下身段，结合斑之前的话语，也跟着冷静下来：“我自然会留心，一旦知道是谁做出这样的事情，我绝对饶不了他！”

　　斑听在耳里觉得刺耳极了，说道：“要教训的话，也是我来，你只要负责打探消息就好。”他紧盯着泉奈，在这方面半点都不肯松口。

　　泉奈被他这句话恶心的不行，但是眼下不是跟斑吵闹的时候，他冷笑一声，也不回答直接转身走人。

　　斑看着泉奈走出门去，狠狠的砸了一下桌面，之前他还在奇怪为什么柱间会从扉间那里了解到他的动作，以至于在他面前生生划下了一道界限，让他现在不好再去运作晴树身份的事情。宇智波一族对于千手可并没有那么开放，那么扉间的消息又是从何而知？

　　如今，答案非常明显了。

　　是泉奈，是泉奈干的。

　　斑的手背因为敲打着桌面而发红，他看着桌上的陈设，信手一挥，那些东西一并被扫在了地上。

　　就在哗啦啦的声响中，被踹开的门被什么东西敲的空空作响，斑抬起头，就发现宇智波太智用拐杖敲打着门扉，觉察到他的目光，这个在大长老之后掌握着族老之中话语权的家伙对斑露出了微笑。

　　“族长，有些事该谈谈了，最近……大家都对一些事情很不满呢。”他的目光逡巡到了地上，依旧笑容不改，“哟，这么大的火气，你们年轻人真是让人羡慕……像我们这样的老家伙，发火都要考虑身子骨受不受得了。”他没有经过斑的允许，一步步的走到房间里，用手中的拐勾着一把椅子坐在桌前，他安稳的坐了下来：“族长大人，你可要给我个面子，我们好好谈谈。”

　　“您说什么话，您可是长辈。”斑坐了下来，看着坐在自己对面的老家伙，这可比之前在他面前切腹的大长老要难对付得多，毕竟死人不可怕，难缠的都是活人。

　　“那我就倚老卖老说了。”宇智波太智缓缓说道，“族长，最近族人都不是很满意，最近……您贵人事忙，我就收集了一下意见，大家都委托我转告您。”

　　“既然是大家的意见，那就请直说吧。”斑靠在椅背上，看着宇智波太智，“毕竟，我也担了族长的名头。”

斑的背后，窗外的阳光依旧明媚，照在房间内，倘若不是地上一片狼藉，是个再惬意不过的午后。  
　　幕 二三零

　　柱间从午睡中睁眼，蜜豆正跪坐在他的身旁，手里正做着针线活。柱间一抬手挡住了晒向眼睑的阳光，蜜豆听到了动静，连忙给了倒茶，又往他身后塞了几个软垫，让他腰下没有空隙。

　　两个孩子的负担，此时柱间算是清楚地感觉到了，原本怀着一个孩子时还能忍耐的事情，如今便觉得下腹像坠了铅块一样。千手香看到他肚子胀起来的样子，也有些不放心，毕竟柱间之前做了那么傻的事情，身体的底子亏了点。今天千手香刚来给他针灸开药过，柱间午饭后就睡到了现在，如今外面的日光偏橘。

　　“口干了吧，喝点茶。”蜜豆将温热的茶水递到柱间的唇边，又问，“大人晚上想吃点什么？”

　　“想吃生鱼片。”柱间闭上眼睛想了想，然后又报了两个菜名，如今他食量大了起来，而且口味也很刁钻，从前不爱吃的东西现在反而很喜欢，有时候半夜都会把蜜豆叫起来，给他炖碗汤，这么折腾下来，虽然每日很辛苦的批阅公文，但还是胖了些。

　　蜜豆去吩咐厨房，柱间则看着蜜豆先前在那里缝补的衣服，这是他吩咐蜜豆做的，因为泉奈没有娶亲，也没有人关心他衣服上的事情，他就让蜜豆揽了这个活，看看泉奈衣服的耗损，要么缝补一下，要么重新给做一身新的。那身躺在榻榻米上的衣服，颜色很严肃，样式很端庄，泉奈跟他的父亲差不多，如果穿起来应该会十分好看。

　　柱间看着衣服发了会呆，这会蜜豆人回来了，在柱间的跟前坐了下来，说道：“族长带了人回家，都是些老人家，占了从来没用过的房间说话。都不让人经过，这个阵仗有些吓人。”

　　“这是族长跟族老开会。”

　　“以前田岛大人怎么不这样？”

　　“那时候有后院的道场，开了你也不知道。”柱间笑着说，“不过，这个会，斑开的很少。他跟族老的关系很僵。”

　　“现在呢？现在是关系好转了吗？”蜜豆问道。

　　柱间喝了口茶，看看窗外渐暗的天色：“谁知道呢。”

　　对于斑的动向，柱间多少还是有些在意，他索性支使着蜜豆那里周围转转，而他自己一个人待在房间里，就着光看着手里的杂本。这些杂本都是之前田岛那时候买的，他反反复复看了许多遍，有时候不是在看书，只是求个心静。

　　随着时间的过去，族老们一个个踩着夕阳回去了，蜜豆也回来捎带了消息和晚膳。晚膳是柱间说的那些，蜜豆则坐在柱间身旁说道：“有和太智长老关系很好的那几位，今天其实也没到齐人的样子……”

　　“哦，我知道了。”柱间点了点头，“你跟斑打招呼了没？”

　　“是族长叫住了我。”蜜豆低下了头，说道：“不过他什么也没说，就让我回来了。”

　　柱间挑了挑眉，说道：“嗯，这个我也知道了，你今天先回家吧，今晚美惠在这里就好了。”那个叫美惠的，是考虑到柱间身体原因，让玲子找来的远房侄女。年纪不大，不太会说话，但是人却很老实，手脚也麻利，家里也带过弟弟妹妹，对于照顾柱间来说十分合适。

　　蜜豆去换了美惠，那个女孩子留着齐肩的头发，并不漂亮，也正因为不漂亮，所以没法嫁人，只能来这里做工挣丰厚的酬劳。

　　美惠坐在柱间的身边，看着他用餐，那直勾勾的眼神就像是没吃过好东西。

　　柱间留意到了，就说：“怎么？你没有吃东西吗？”

　　美惠摸摸自己的肚皮说：“之前婶婶让我去大人们开会的房间外倒茶，我走不了，就没吃上厨房的饭。”

　　“这么巧？”柱间放下筷子，用布抹了抹嘴巴，说道：“我吃得差不多了，你把东西送回厨房吧。一时半会也没有什么事，你就让厨房再给你份东西吃，就说是我同意的。”

　　美惠露出笑脸，她笑着说：“谢谢您，火影大人您真是个好人！”

　　她麻利地收拾好东西就要出去，可是走到门口刚拉开了门就叫了一声：“斑……斑大人好。”

　　她傻乎乎地站在门口，被沉着脸的斑吓得不轻，柱间看了眼门口的斑，说道：“你进来吧。”斑照着柱间的话进来，美惠忙从他让开的位置那里走了出去。

　　斑看着那慌慌张张的女仆眼神复杂，他是想不到，有一天自己还要靠柱间给女仆解围才能进这个门来。柱间靠在软垫上，喝着热茶，说道：“你怎么来了？”

　　“扉间让我给你带来了东西。”斑将袖子里的东西推给了柱间，他抿着嘴唇，想要找些话：“那个女仆看着有点眼熟。”

　　“玲子的远房侄女，刚才……不还是给你们倒过茶吗？”柱间慢条斯理的说道，“我以为你是知道这件事的。”

　　斑因为柱间的话停顿了一下：“……我真的只是来看看你，顺带来送东西。”斑看着柱间衣服下隆起的腹部，他坐近了一些，“也是来看看他们。”

　　“你的孩子吗？他们很好。”柱间随口道。

　　斑坐直了身体，看着靠在软垫上的柱间，以及他手边的书，眼看着外面的天色渐暗，斑站起身：“天色暗了，我给你点上灯吧。”

　　他走到烛台前，替柱间挨个点了灯，几盏灯火照亮了已经昏暗下来的房间，斑原本要坐回原来的位置，却在地上看到了一件男人的衣服。他顺手捡了起来，想要替柱间放到一旁，却忽然动作愣住，说道：“这不是你的衣服吧。”柱间的身量最高，这衣服比柱间的尺寸短了些许，分明是别人的衣服。

　　“是，泉奈的。”柱间直接答道。

　　斑拧起了眉头，他将手里的衣服放到了一旁，说道：“泉奈的衣服为什么拿到这里来？”

　　柱间看了他一眼，说：“你呢？你觉得为什么？”

　　“我怎么会知道为什么！”斑没好气的说道。他将衣服丢到了一旁，直接坐了下来。

　　柱间说：“你是上我这里发脾气的？出去！”

　　“这件衣服……！”斑咬着牙，他看着柱间坦然的态度，心情更觉得复杂，抱着对柱间最后一丝的信心，斑深吸一口气，说道：“对不起，柱间……我错了，我不发脾气，告诉我这件衣服怎么会在这里？你知道的，我也不想跟泉奈关系搞那么僵……只是……”

　　“泉奈的衣服破了，我让蜜豆给他补补，就这样。”

　　斑看着柱间，说道：“只是这样……”他握紧了拳头，的确……衣服是蜜豆补的，确实没什么事情，可是联想到之前让人给泉奈做了衣服，如今又让人给他缝补，这样的待遇……他毕竟是没有。

　　斑看着柱间冷起来的脸，又沉默了一会，说道：“柱间，是我错了，我疏忽了泉奈，竟然要麻烦到你为他考虑这些。我会让玲子找合适的人选照顾他生活的……”

　　柱间有些意外地看了斑一眼，语气缓和了些：“以前这些事，都是水峪为他做的，如今水峪不在，他没有注意，我就让人给他解决了。”

　　“是……我知道。”斑压抑着心里那股别扭的感觉，顺着柱间的话说下去，“我不知道这些……”

　　“过去的那些，是月见替你做的。”柱间忽然说道，“是月见。”

　　斑哽了一下，这个名字久违的出现在了柱间的口中，斑说道：“……这些，我不知道。是我对不起她。”那个名字勾起的是旧事，斑想到自己沉默寡言的部下，想到当时黯然离开家里的月见，一时也觉得五味杂陈。当时他不管不顾，如今想起来，也还是有一声叹息。

　　“你现在说这些，都太晚了，斑。”柱间说道。

　　斑想要说，是的，我知道。可是怎么也开不了这个口，他深吸了一口气，发现自己在这里待着太尴尬。他知道今晚也注定徒劳，便想要站起身离开，可是这时候房门却敲响了，门外传来了美惠的声音。

　　“柱间大人，到喝药的时候了。”

　　斑站起身去拿药，美惠看着他还是有些慌张，斑直接拿过了托盘，坐到了柱间的面前：“我给你把药喂了吧。”柱间看了他一眼，也没有拒绝。

　　斑没有多说一句话，他将汤匙里的药吹凉，然后送到了柱间的唇边。

　　柱间喝下药，皱了皱眉，斑朝门外喊了一声：“去拿蜜饯过来。”门外的姑娘应了一声，又去取蜜饯。

　　这一碗药就被斑喂了干净，柱间嘴里苦涩得不行，斑给他递了蜜饯压了压。

　　药的药效渐渐起了作用，美惠留意到柱间困乏了起来，便开始给他铺了床铺，斑坐在一旁，看着柱间的眼皮渐渐有些沉。他把柱间抱在了床铺上，看着他的长发铺在床上，在灯光下就像是一匹锦缎，美惠帮着柱间脱了外套，那被衣服遮住的腹部在斑的面前显露出来，看着上面凸显绷紧，还有显露出来的青色的筋络，斑觉得有些揪心，他给柱间盖上了被子。

　　柱间没有理会斑，在药效下合眼，斑用手势让美惠出去，然后给柱间熄灭了灯。斑的眼睛很快适应了黑暗，他听到柱间迷迷糊糊的说着腿酸，便隔着棉被按压着柱间的腿。

　　柱间感觉到腿上指压的力度，却因为十分舒服而没有开口说些什么，随着时间过去，他的呼吸平缓下来，人就这样睡了过去。

　　斑最后看了一眼柱间的睡颜，看着他不再拧起的眉心，总算放下心走出房间。

　　

　　幕 二三一

　　无论村子里谣传着什么风雨，但是到了和平的年代，烟火大会总是不该少的。

　　如今的木叶已经不是当时躲在山里的小村庄，而是火之国之内最大的忍者村，考虑到治安问题，大大小小的村落如今都是依附着木叶，靠着木叶维持着生活的平静，木叶也因此成了几个村落汇聚一起庆祝的地方。烟火大会就是在这样的契机下，由几名村长牵头，最后敲定在木叶举办的庆典。

　　为了准备这一日，木叶专程派出了人员去押送为了庆典而购买的烟火，这些烟火耗资不菲，够整村的人欣赏好一阵。而商人们则一个个增加了进货，好在那一天挣个盆满钵满。

　　而柱间则提前叮嘱了辉夜，让他在那天可千万不要因为任务而外出，也替他做了一身新的衣裳。

　　因为烟火大会，大家似乎对这个夏日又有了新的期盼。柱间给辉夜做了新的衣裳，家里的仆役们也都透着些喜气，玲子将整间大屋又打扫了一阵，又换了几样新的东西。

　　就在大家的期待中，烟火大会很快就来到了。

　　辉夜按照柱间所说的那样，并没有去出任务，老老实实的待在家里，乖巧的样子让柱间很是欣慰。他让辉夜换上了那身新衣，辉夜在个头上遗传了柱间，哪怕年纪还小，也十分高挑，柱间打量了他一会很是满意。辉夜穿着那身新衣服去抱晴树，晴树这个时候已经能够蹦出些似模似样的词，被辉夜抱着的时候，嘴里耶耶耶的停不下来。

　　辉夜说：“母亲，今天晚上的烟火祭你去不去？”

　　“我不方便，就不去了。”

　　“母亲不出去，那我也不出去了！”辉夜说道。

　　“说什么话，你不是还约了同伴了吗？”柱间敲了敲辉夜的脑袋，“放了朋友的鸽子，可是会被人嫌弃的。”

　　“嫌弃就嫌弃……反正我就想陪着母亲。”

　　“我才不要，”柱间笑着说，“我还想偷偷饮一杯，要是被你发现了，岂不是饮不成。”他说着又摆了摆手，“所以说，同你的伙伴们好好玩，别打扰我。”

　　辉夜说不过柱间，心里打定主意要在看烟火的中途回来，这样既可以对得起朋友，又可以陪柱间看到烟火结束。

　　这一天的木叶，白天的大家都没怎么专心做事，跟烟火祭没关心的商铺更是早早的关了门，等到下午的时候，街道上就开始布置了起来，忍者们直接跃到了高处挂起了灯笼和横幅，而一般的人则开始在街道上摆起了货摊，击鼓的鼓楼也很快被搭建好，等到夕阳出现的时候，货摊上已经开始出现摊位的摊主和货物，只等夜色降临，就可以点燃灯笼，开始今夜的烟火祭。

　　泉奈的工作今天也是早早结束，他本来打算回到宅子里坐在屋顶上看看烟花，可是前脚出了警卫部，后脚就被人请到了宇智波太智的家里。

　　泉奈猜测着是有什么事情要发生，却没想到等待自己的是一顿晚饭，不知道什么时候，宇智波的族老们都聚在了一起，在席上的不是现在在警卫部担任职务的人，就是族老、叔父们，斑是其中来的最晚的一个人。他看到了泉奈，点了点头，却坐在了太智的身边。

　　太智说：“我就说族长不会缺席的，你们看，他果然来了。”

其他人也附和着笑着，大家就像关系十分和睦似的聊着天，泉奈却觉得十分恶心。这些坐在席上的人，有哪个不是被斑威逼过，当初在道场里对着斑怒目横眉，如今一个个都像是失忆了一样，又同斑拉起了关系。酒席之间，对于泉奈这样的年轻人，少不了问候几句关于是否有心意女性的事情，毕竟泉奈还年轻，总不能因为旋涡水峪的事情而不再同人成亲吧。

这些纠缠上来的麻烦进一步消耗着泉奈的耐性，毕竟太智上次还同斑提起他婚事的事情。就在泉奈想要抽身走人的时候，太智忽然说道：“泉奈，是酒和菜不合口味吗？”

　　泉奈说道：“我觉得不太舒服，想回去休息。”

　　“年轻人，身体哪有那么虚。”泉奈身边的族老拍了拍他的胸口，“泉奈你可是我们族里数一数二的青年。”

　　“大概是酒喝多了点。”

　　“酒哪有喝那么多？”

　　在座开口的一个个都比泉奈大上至少二十岁，泉奈只能按捺着脾气客套着，坐在主席的斑忽然说道：“泉奈小时候性格内向，大家又不是不知道……应酬这样的事，多多少少不舒服。再喝两杯，就让他回去吧。”

　　“斑，你这个当哥哥，也是太宠弟弟了……本来还打算邀辉夜的。”

　　“辉夜还小，不能饮酒。”泉奈直接插话道，语气硬邦邦的，一时让场面都有些冷淡下来，还是太智拍了拍手掌，说道：“你们几个老家伙，还以为是从前的时候吗？小孩子都活不过七八岁，那时候当然不管这些……现在这样，是好事！”

　　“哦，对……是好事！”

　　“是是是，是好事！”

　　即使这样，泉奈也还是多饮了几杯，本来要回去，在几轮劝酒之后，也只能坐到隔壁的房间去醒醒酒。仆从带泉奈去了隔壁的房间，昏暗的房间里灯火迷离，泉奈直觉有些不太对劲，他摇晃了一下脑袋，就在门口的位置坐了下来。

　　就在这个时候，房间内里面的门忽然被人拉开，多出来的空间里坐着一个黑色长发，眉眼有些英气的姑娘，和服微微敞开，露出了精致的锁骨。她看到泉奈，没有露出一点意外，泉奈猛地站起来，下意识要拉门走人。

　　还是女孩子喊住了他：“别走，你走了……我母亲会处罚我的。”

　　“处罚就处罚吧！我受够这里了。”泉奈一瞬间明白了一切，“这种伎俩，真是恶心！”

　　“什么恶心？只是见面而已……”那女孩委屈的说道，“他们说你不愿意见人，就瞒着你，说看你喝多了点会不会容易……其实……只是见见面。”

　　“喝醉，你一个女孩在这里……”泉奈伸手把门拉开，然后甩上门，“这种鬼话，你以为我会信吗？”

　　“斑大人……斑大人……”那女孩在门内喊着，那脱口而出的名字让泉奈愣了一下，他此时是不想在这里再待一刻，索性就直接照来时的路冲了过去。可是在拐角的位置，他却看到了斑站在那里，脸色有些发白，看着像比他喝了更多。

　　泉奈这个时候再也按捺不住自己的火气，他揪着斑的衣领，上去就是一拳：“混账！你究竟是在搞什么？你们到底是在搞什么鬼？”

　　斑被这一拳打的有些懵，他捂着自己的脸颊，因为酒精而浑浊的意识有些清醒，他伸手举高拦住了泉奈：“怎么了？什么女孩？……日向家的女孩？”

　　“日向家。”泉奈冷笑一声拽紧了斑，吼道：“斑，你不要太过分！事到如今，你还是打着这种主意？”

　　“我没……”斑还没来得及解释，泉奈的拳头又招呼了上来，斑伸手一挡，这次握住了泉奈的拳头，他再一用力，将泉奈抵在对面的墙上，刚想说话，却感觉酒气涌了上来。

　　泉奈眉头紧皱，把斑的手腕一口，就要将他过肩摔在地上，但是斑这个时候还有反击的余力，他用脚一勾，同泉奈僵持下来：“只是让你见见日向一族的女孩怎么了？！”

　　“怎么了？”泉奈怒气更盛，“我怎么知道你！”他用手肘狠狠向后一撞，斑没有闪避过去，受力之后只觉得腹部一阵翻滚，就扶着墙壁吐了出来。一时间走廊里一阵酒的臭气，而斑吐出来之后，人反而清醒了不少，他扶着墙抹了一把嘴，说道：“这件事，只是打算安排你见见。他们都还没有在席上开口，你说什么女孩？”

　　泉奈冷笑：“那就是他们的打算，连你都没有知会了。斑，你这个族长当的也真是好笑，你当初的威风哪里去了？”

　　斑垂下眼看着自己吐的东西，那股恶臭的确是个绝佳的讽刺。他的额头隐隐作痛，泉奈的讥讽让他想起之前的会议，因为柱间的决定，他在族内一时间饱受非议，即使是再相信他力量的人，也不禁因为这件事而动摇，他放任了火影削弱宇智波的力量，这些都是显而易见的事情。

　　——斑，真是昏了头，如果他没有了宇智波，还能维持现在吗？

　　——老族长将眼睛给他，是为了壮大宇智波，可不是让他跪舔千手一族的族长的。

　　这些指责都是从他部下的口里传给他的，而他看向部下，其中有几个人低下了头。这正是他所面临的情况，那些族老在向他施压，他总要做出几件让他们高兴的事情，好让他们相信，宇智波不会死在他的手上。

　　斑用手揉着自己的额头，说道：“只是让你看看，你有拒绝的权力。早在最初旋涡水峪的那次，你同样有拒绝的权力！”

　　“是，你说的是，我有拒绝的权力。”泉奈朝斑扑了过去，而斑这一次也不会任由他打到在地，两个人直接在太智的家里打了起来，这动静很快惊动了其他人。但是泉奈此时已经停不下来了，他看着刻意退让的斑只觉得怒火更盛，这就是斑作为胜者的姿态吗？虚情假意的谦让，假装的理智，不要以为他什么都不知道！

　　柱间让蜜豆替自己缝补衣服的事情，事先就有知会过泉奈，毕竟作为忍者，贴身的东西决不让人近身，衣服上被动了手脚，本人也心知肚明。而就在这几天，衣服忽然就换成了玲子安排的人，这一切要说是跟斑没有关系，那才是有鬼！

　　这件事情，他没有计较的资格，他忍了，但是这次呢？他为什么要忍？

　　难道就要让斑这样随意操控他的人生吗？！

　　斑挨了泉奈几拳，耐性也终究被磨光，他避过泉奈打过来的一拳，握着泉奈的胳膊，狠狠将他摔在地上。

　　“你究竟够了没！”斑因为大吼而抽动了脸上的创口，他因此皱起了眉头，下意识摸了脸上的瘀青。

　　“呸！”泉奈唾了一口带血的唾沫。

　　“你们怎么打起来？”太智总算带着人赶了过来，他看着已经是破破烂烂的走廊，肉痛之余朝他们大声问道。

　　“……喝多了。”斑看着太智说道，“我和泉奈都喝多了，我现在送他回去。”说完，斑伸手把泉奈从地上拉了起来。

　　“滚。”

　　泉奈推开了他的手，摇摇晃晃的自己站起来，他那双眼睛冷冷的扫了几眼族老，说道：“真是让人恶心！”说完，泉奈直接从一旁的廊道走到外面，这个时候，烟花大会已经开始，天空上漫天的烟花，那些价值不菲的烟花在天空中绽放，远处遥遥地传来人们欢呼的声音。

　　而斑一个人站在原地，看着那些族老，他说道：“有没有房间？”

　　太智皱着眉头说：“有，干什么？”

　　“我换一身衣服。”斑看着外面的天空，说道：“烟花这么好看，没理由不看。泉奈闹了点小脾气，聚会也没必要取消，待会继续喝酒吧……我嘛，我先收拾收拾。”

　　那些族老看着斑气定神闲的样子，如果不是他脸上的瘀青，和此时的一地狼藉，或许他们就真的相信泉奈只是闹了“小脾气”。

　　但是既然斑执意要继续，这个面子太智要给他，于是就让人带斑去了另外一个房间换一身衣服。

　　房间里还准备了洗脸的热水，斑脱下身上的衣服，又换了身干净的，又用热水擦洗了自己脸上的脏污灰尘。窗户被他推开，能够看到窗外绽放的烟火，斑对着空荡荡的房间说道：“给我去查清楚，泉奈说的女孩是怎么回事。”

　　他用还带着余热的棉巾盖在自己的脸上，让自己的神智更清醒些。

　　今天只是让族老们游说一下泉奈，日向家的小姐也不能那么没身份的私下来见泉奈，所以……让泉奈生气的女孩究竟是从哪里来的？

　　斑揭下自己脸上的棉巾，然后整理了一下自己，就朝门外走去。

　　

　　泉奈带着怒气回到家里，漫天的烟花也根本没有看的心思。

　　而回到家的时候，整间大宅也是意外的冷清，直到来到庭院的时候，才能听到有人说话的声音，他顺着声音找了过去，看到柱间和辉夜正坐在廊上，一旁是乳母和晴树，点心和茶水一应俱全，

　　听到他的脚步声，辉夜转过身，说道：“你怎么才回来啊，看烟花了！”

　　泉奈对自己这一身狼狈都有些不好意思了，而怒火更是如同春日的冰雪渐渐消融。

　　他走过去，说道：“遇到了点麻烦事情……你们怎么不回千手家？”

　　“扉间有事外出了……你是怎么了？”柱间这才发现泉奈这一身乱七八糟。

　　“就一点点麻烦的事情。”泉奈不好意思的笑着，然后坐在了辉夜的身旁，“还是看烟花吧。”

　　无论有什么烦心事，至少在此时，他没有什么可怨怼了。

 

　　　　幕 二三二

　　宇智波兄弟阋墙的消息不胫而走，毕竟那天吃饭的人那么多，而斑和泉奈的动静又那么大，第二天太智还是找人修理自家的走廊和房间，于是没费什么力气，斑和泉奈的矛盾，喜欢闲磕牙的人都知道了。

　　这对兄弟过去并肩作战的事迹还被人所传，如今突然吵起来了，除了知根知底的人外，都觉得这件事实在是莫名其妙。但是，兄弟阋墙也不是什么奇怪的事情，两个兄弟，一份家业，想不开的人或许早就打起来了。这有关宇智波家的私事在无心人的嘴里讨论了一阵，很快也就过去了。这些是茶余饭后的小事，真正让木叶的人关心的是，生意做不做得下去，日子过得怎么样。

　　如今的木叶成了几个村落的贸易交汇的地方，每日往来的人让木叶渐渐多了许多的旅馆、澡堂和食铺，比起宇智波家的那点私事，他们更喜欢讨论哪里又开了家新店。

　　真正关心这件事的人，都是相关的人。

　　

　　柱间在第二天就收到了消息，他没有立刻去问斑这是怎么回事，反而先让辉夜离家去执行任务。

　　柱间早上从人那里听说了消息，就起身去敲了辉夜的房门，辉夜还在睡觉——昨天他不小心喝多了茶，兴奋了半夜才睡着觉。柱间因为肚子不方便，便示意蜜豆把辉夜推醒，辉夜被蜜豆推醒的时候还有些迷迷瞪瞪，看到柱间就软软的喊了一声：“母亲……怎么了？”

　　柱间看着迷迷糊糊的辉夜，露出了微笑，说道：“烟火祭过去了，可不要懈怠了，怎么这个时候都还在睡午觉呢，该起床了。”

　　辉夜还想赖一下，可是眼角的余光瞥见柱间的神情，怎么都不像是在跟他在开玩笑，于是小声问：“是出了什么事情吗？”

　　“没什么事情，”柱间说道，“只是觉得，辉夜你都不小了，还赖床，这样可是被同伴们笑的。”

　　“猿飞明明今天都……”辉夜还想强辩一下，可是看到柱间的笑容，只能缩缩脖子从被子里出来，蜜豆已经给他准备好了外套。而柱间因为站着太辛苦，便坐了下来，看着辉夜在蜜豆的妆扮下，变成了年少有为的小忍者。

　　“现在可不是你偷懒的时候。”柱间看着辉夜说道，“既然是你选择了暗部，就要好好完成任务。”他说完，给辉夜拿出了暗部的面具，示意辉夜戴上，“戴上它，去总部领任务吧，最近雷之国我有些不太放心。”

　　“雷之国，是发生了什么事情吗？”辉夜好奇的问道，可是随后他又反应了过来，“……是水峪哥哥。”

　　柱间点了点头，说道：“我允诺过他，如果找到了尾兽，就将他换回来……这么说，一方面是我的诚意，一方面我希望他能有些活下来的盼头。”

　　“……水峪的情况很糟糕吗？”辉夜小声的说。

　　“总而言之不太妙，这次我们会派遣一些人去私下查看一下他的情况。会有人带队的……辉夜，你也要跟人家多学学。”柱间把手放在辉夜的肩膀上叮嘱着，“这个任务的时间兴许会比较长，毕竟还有其他的情报搜集工作。”

　　“我肯定没有问题的！”辉夜肯定的说。

　　“那就先用饭，然后出门吧。”柱间扶着自己的腰站直，他腰上的负担现在是怎么都没办法遮住，唯一能够遮掩的就是变身忍术，但是他现在的情况，这种忍术还是少用为好。

　　辉夜看柱间多少有些辛苦，便伸手搀扶住他，柱间看了他一眼，露出了笑容。蜜豆给他们拉开门，然后自己留在房间里收拾东西。

　　用过了饭，柱间就在门口目送着辉夜离开，因为暗部的服饰特殊，辉夜出了家门就身形一闪，消失在柱间的面前。而柱间这个时候也收起了笑容，他招来了玲子，让她准备一辆马车，自己却没有上车，反而返回到宅子里。

　　“斑是不是还没走？”

　　“是的。斑大人……”玲子正要去叫，却看到斑衣着整齐的出现在前面的走廊前，他脸上的伤还是十分明显，斑和柱间打了个照面，柱间打量了他一下。

　　“这是泉奈打的？”

　　“小打小闹。”

　　“昨天发生的？”

　　“是，昨天啊。”

　　柱间看了斑一眼，说道：“到我房间里去说话吧。”

　　斑和泉奈的关系自从田岛走了之后，就一直不好，也根本不可能好得起来，而柱间所感觉的，两个人的关系越加恶化，而矛盾的中心……竟然是他？

　　为什么会是他，难道是因为斑的执着吗？为了木叶的安全考量，柱间觉得自己有义务找斑问清事情的前因后果，而见面随口试探的两具，至少可以知道，斑会坦诚地回答他的问题。

　　斑和柱间走近房间里，柱间想要跪坐着，斑看了看他的身体，指着一旁的矮榻说：“没必要这么严肃，你只要躺在那里问我事情就可以了……”柱间犹豫了一下，还是照斑说的那样，卧躺在矮榻上，垫在腰后的软垫让他觉得舒服多了。

　　“你有什么想问的？”斑说道。

　　“这件事情，究竟怎么回事？”柱间问道。

　　“族老们想给泉奈介绍日向家的女孩子，泉奈提前知道了，事情还没说，就跟我发了脾气。”斑照实说道，“八字都没一撇的事情，结果泉奈说……族老们带来了女孩。”

　　“女孩？”柱间皱眉。

　　“如果是日向家的小姐，怎么可能会独自一人在房间里等待他的造访。”斑想起昨夜自己让人搜索却徒劳无功的事情，也皱起了眉头，“我不放心，又让人去打探昨天晚上日向家小姐的行踪，人家正在家宴，怎么可能会造访那里。”

　　“既然你这么说……那么你的结论呢？”柱间盯着斑说道，”让泉奈娶日向家的女孩，你想要让他第二次为了宇智波而结婚吗！”说道这里，柱间的语气已经有些严厉，他想到远在雷之国的水峪，便觉得有些难过，是不是假如一开始水峪没有遇上泉奈，就能够避免这样不幸的结局呢？

　　“我没有！”斑立刻否认了，“只是让泉奈见见面而已，主动权还是在他的手上，如果他不喜欢那个女孩，我也不会勉强的……你觉得，泉奈现在会让我勉强吗？”斑想到这里，就看向柱间，在他的心中始终哽着一根刺，

　　泉奈和水峪感情破裂，至今都没有新的对象，如今整日在家里出入，还跟柱间……有些往来，从前虽然柱间也会和泉奈说上几句话，可是什么时候见他主动给泉奈做衣服，缝补衣裳。斑想到自己身上的这些，都还是玲子挑选的，便觉得蚂蚁正在啃咬着自己的内心，哪怕理智在告诉他，泉奈应该不会做出这样的事情，他只是同情柱间的遭遇，但是……他的直觉让他下意识排斥接近柱间的所有男人。

　　斑低头沉吟了片刻，思索着斑的说话。

　　的确，如今的泉奈的确不是当初那个以斑马首是瞻的少年了。这让柱间的脸色稍加缓和，他说道：“那么你的态度呢？斑，泉奈忤逆了你，还对你动了手……你现在的态度如何？”

　　斑听到柱间明显带着袒护意味的话，皱起眉头，说道：“柱间，你为什么这么关心泉奈的事情？”

　　“因为他是你父亲的儿子……”柱间瞪着斑，说道：“这个答案你满意了吗？”

　　“父亲的儿子……过去的那些年里，他也一直都是父亲的儿子，可是为什么……柱间，你不觉得你太关心泉奈了吗？”

　　“你在暗指什么？斑！”柱间看着斑大声说道。

　　斑还想再说什么，可是他看到柱间隆起的腹部和额头上冒出的汗水，便深吸一口气，终结了这个话题：“柱间，我没指什么……你就当我胡言乱语吧。对于泉奈，他是我的弟弟，我不会对他怎么样的。就算他对我意见再大，也比那些老家伙要可靠……”

　　“最好如此，你要知道，木叶如今在关键的时刻，木叶不能乱。”柱间看着斑缓缓说道。

　　“因为木叶……又是木叶，好吧。”斑口中低声说着，他抬起头，回复道：“你总是考虑到木叶……”他伸手握着柱间的手，柱间想要抽开，但是斑握的很紧，斑亲吻着柱间的手背，这让柱间皱起了眉头，可就在他打算出口喝止斑之前，斑忽然说道：“你愿意为了木叶关心泉奈，为什么不能关心关心我？你知道那件事的余波最近让我很狼狈……”

　　“……那都是你应该的，斑。”柱间抽回了手。

　　“但是，我也是木叶的一部分，柱间。”斑说着，站起来亲吻了柱间，他居高临下的吻着躺在矮榻上的柱间，就像是为了发泄先前压抑的情绪，斑的舌头顶开了柱间的唇齿，用舌尖在内里搜刮着。柱间因为位置的原因，不得不被动接受斑的亲吻，与此同时，斑的手也在摩挲着柱间的下半身，那灵活的手指，熟练的隔着衣料揉弄着柱间的敏感处，在斑的影响下，柱间的呼吸也变得粗重起来。

　　“斑，停手。”柱间努力挣扎出斑口舌的钳制，喘息着说道。

　　“不，我不会停。”斑立刻否定了柱间的话，他狎昵的在柱间的耳边舔弄着，边说着话：“柱间，我这阵子……已经做了很多事了，你不能不给我些奖励。而且……你也很想要吧……”

　　他熟练的技巧让柱间的身体微微发热，即便是想要否定斑的话，可是逐渐勃起的下半身让他此时也说不出口。

　　“这个样子，负担很大吧……换个轻松点的模样。”斑轻声说着，然后直接将柱间整个人从矮榻上抱起。

　　

　　幕 二三三

　　柱间变成了女人的模样，饱满的胸脯，隆起的腹部，还有腿间湿润的花穴。斑将他抱在了屏风之后，还是有日光能够透入，让他借着光亮欣赏着柱间的身体，他的目光逡巡在光洁的皮肤上，柔软的胸脯自然挺拔，有着美丽的弧度，斑将脸凑过去，亲吻着那里，让带着乳香的软肉贴着自己的脸颊。然后，他张开嘴吮吸着那里，让乳尖在自己的口中挺立起来，那隐隐有些弹性的软肉在他的口中被拨弄着，柱间仰着头，胸口上久违的快感让他身下一片湿润，被冷落的另外一边，很快被斑的手包裹住，在他的揉按下，那里的乳粒也挺立起来。

　　斑吮吸着那里，他的手在把玩足够后，又向下抚摸着柱间隆起的腹部，那里的马甲线已经因为腹中的胎儿而变形，能看到青色的筋络，斑用手掌温柔的抚摸着那里，感受着那下面细微的颤动。最后他亲吻着那里，用舌尖挑逗着柱间的肚脐，那薄薄的皮肤让柱间的感知变得敏感极了。被舌尖扫过的皮肤让他一阵阵的战栗，然后斑的手就不知不觉来到了柱间两腿间的花穴。

　　那个久未造访的地方，如今正汩汩的流着透明的花液，斑用手轻轻抽插着花穴，当觉察到柱间要合上两腿的时候，他跪在了柱间的两腿之间，将柱间的两腿撑开，让花穴在肌肉的牵拉下缓缓张开。深红的肉色在透明的花液下显得十分淫靡，更是被外面的光照的格外清晰，柱间能够感受到斑露骨的视线正看着自己，这种羞耻感让他下意识收缩着花穴，明明身体已经光裸了，可是被盯着私处的感觉比扒了衣服还要难受。

　　柱间闭上眼睛，说道：“想做就快一点！”

　　斑没有回答他，可随后说话的柱间打了个激灵，斑的舌头直接舔弄了上来，将柱间的腿高高抬起架在肩头，一手支撑着柱间的腰，一边将舌头探入柱间的花穴中，那柔软滑腻的舌头在柱间的花穴中翻搅着，柱间下意识绞紧了那里，却更加清晰地感受到斑的舌头正在自己的内壁上搜刮着，那粗糙的舌苔刮擦着柔嫩的内壁，柱间绷紧了腿，身体因为这触感而颤抖着，连脚趾都蜷缩起来。他只能用脚敲着斑的背脊，让他快点放开自己，但是越是这样，斑就越掰开着柱间的腿，将舌头深入，不时舔弄着外面的花瓣。痒意和羞耻感交织折磨着柱间，他睁开眼睛，就能看到自己被抬起的双腿，和埋在自己两腿间的脑袋。

　　这让柱间只能催促着斑：“不要舔了……直接插进来……快点进来。”

　　他边说着，身体边因为敏感而颤抖，内部分泌的花液一股股的在斑的挑逗中流淌出来，这让那里随即发出了液体被翻搅的淫靡声响。

　　斑看着柱间因为情欲而潮红的身体，将他整个人从背后抱进了自己怀里。他积蓄许久的欲望，在脱掉裤子之后便贴着柱间的股间，那灼热的事物让柱间颤抖了一下，感受着饱满的前端正抵在了自己花穴前。斑低头看着柱间臀间的花穴一点点吞入了自己的欲望，那鼓胀着青筋的凶器一点点挤入到被舔舐着湿滑的内壁，感受着温暖的肉壁将自己包裹，斑轻吐出一口气，他将柱间的双腿打开，就像是给孩子把尿那样，他的手则在边抽送之际，边分开柱间的阴唇揉按着柱间的花蒂。那敏感的小点在他手指的揉按、挤压、掐弄下，泛着甘美的滋味，柱间因为斑老练的动作而陷入了混乱，甚至会摆动着臀迎合着斑缓慢的抽插。

　　因为怕给肚子里的孩子造成负担，斑忍耐着抽送着，只是让自己粗硬的欲望随着腰的摆动而在柱间的身体里轻轻抽插着，那深入的欲望很快找到了柱间体内的敏感点，一下又一下的磨蹭、操弄着。柱间忍耐着自己的尖叫，感受着胸前的乳肉在抽送间轻微的晃动，那摇摆的肉浪彼此拍打着，因为身体流出了汗液，还能听到啪啪的声响。斑的口舌此时也没有停下，抽送间没有忘记亲吻着柱间的颈后、肩背，他啃咬着柱间的肩头，将脸颊埋入在柱间的发丝之中，那隐约的清爽气味混杂着汗水的味道，让斑被按捺的欲望在胸中汹汹燃烧着。

　　就在两个人正入酣处的时候，斑猛地将柱间抱了起来，维持着身体的平衡，那深入花穴的性器在走动间抽插着，柱间很快就来到了镜子面前，看到了自己光裸的身体。身后的斑除了裤子除去外，上身的衣服只是有些凌乱，反观着镜子里的他，两腿大张着，花穴中能看到一根狰狞的凶器，根部还沁着水光。斑让柱间停在了梳妆台前，让桌面支撑着两个人的身体，那冰冷的镜面距离柱间只有一点点距离，就在这个时候，斑又开始抽送了起来。柱间只要往镜子那里瞥上一眼，就能看到自己的花穴是怎样被凶器撑开，那小小的孔穴竟然能容纳那样巨大的事物，而在两人的交媾处，透明的腺液正随着斑每一次的抽出而滴落下来。

　　柱间不想看，可是那窥阴的隐秘心理却让他忍不住睁开了眼，看着自己被揉弄的有指印留下的胸脯，那大张的花穴，还有滴落在桌面的淫液。这样刺激的场面让柱间下意识绞紧了自己的花穴，斑这个时候上挺低喝一声，就在柱间的身体里射出了热烫的白浊，而柱间的花穴中则喷溅出一股淫水，那水来的凶猛，直接溅射在了镜面上。

　　柱间喘息着，下半身一阵阵的收缩，斑的欲望从花穴中滑了出来，缺少了堵住的东西，那原本满溢在他穴中的事物也随之流了下来。白色的是精液，而透明的液体则是他的花液，那些东西混合在了一起，滑落的时候，仿佛柱间失禁了一样，淅淅沥沥的滴在了桌上。斑将柱间抱了下来，又同他亲吻了起来，柱间伸手挡在自己的小腹前，斑于是侧过了身体，从背后抱着他，将他的一条腿架起，用手抠弄着柱间敏感的甬道。

　　“柱间……舒服吗？”斑边说着，边揉弄着花蒂，那敏感的花蒂正被斑的手指揉按着。让身体麻痹的快感贯穿了柱间，他只能以喘息回复着斑，不知饕足的花穴此时又开合着，却因为腿被架起，所以每一次的开合都格外的空虚。外面的空气让那里变得麻痒了起来，柱间只能催促着说：“快点……我还要、还要！”

　　他向后伸手，握着斑的欲望，那半勃起的欲望因为柱间的触碰而膨胀起来，渐渐的有了沉甸甸的分量。他如柱间所愿的抵在花穴前，再一次的进入到其中，那还残留着之前体液的甬道轻松的纳入了斑，斑忍耐着，在其中缓缓抽送着，另外一只手探到了胸前，揉按着饱满的胸脯，用指甲轻轻掐弄着敏感的乳尖。

　　柱间闷声呻吟着，那一下下的撞击让他的痒意渐渐被压下，那流窜在身体中的快感让尾椎的位置都已经麻痹了起来。他无意识的睁着自己的眼睛，眼前的房间在此时看起来都已经是倾倒的模样，阳光照在身上，还有着温暖的感觉，享受着性爱的肢体没有什么力气，软绵绵的，但是又让他觉得格外舒适。

　　那不断承接着快感的位置，正发出淫靡的声响，那累积的快感让他的神智都变得混沌。

　　柱间的身体沁着汗水，这让这具身体显得更加美丽，斑用唇舌亲吻膜拜着，直到柱间再一次的收紧花穴。他们双双达到了巅峰，柱间整个人都酥软在了斑的怀里。斑还有些意犹未尽，在柱间昏昏沉沉的时候，反复把玩着那对饱满的乳肉，用带着湿淋淋汗水的乳肉夹着自己的性器搓弄着，柱间因为不适的感觉而皱眉，可是那美好的触感让斑只觉得来到了天堂，那让人沉醉的滋味使他又一次让白浊喷溅在了柱间的脸上和乳房上。黏腻的体液让柱间觉得不太舒服，于是嘟囔着让斑给他擦拭干净，斑让人送来了热水，然后一点点擦拭干净柱间的身体。

　　有些粗糙的棉巾浸透热水之后擦拭在身体上，那泛红的身躯仿佛还沉浸在欲望里，而当棉巾擦拭着敏感又脆弱的花瓣时，柱间又收紧着花穴流淌着精液，斑知道柱间这个时候已经达到了极限，只能忍耐着替柱间擦拭两腿之间那处淫靡的花园，让棉巾擦拭过花瓣，又让里面的东西流了出来。

　　在这样的折腾下，哪怕是擦拭都花了不少的时间。

　　斑没有忘记给柱间换上干净的衣服，他让蜜豆铺好了床铺，然后让柱间睡在其中，享受着上午暖阳的柱间难得惬意的睡去，而做完这些的斑也吐出一口气，打算去料理昨日事情的后续，这件事……可多多少少有些棘手啊。

 

　　幕 二三四

　　泉奈打定主意这次跟斑没有什么好说的，他回避着斑的见面，也将这样的态度表现给了自己的部下看，在他表示态度的这些天，他的部下有人留下，有人改投了阵营，而几位那天一同吃饭的族老也私下找他谈过话。

　　这件事没什么可妥协的！

　　这是泉奈给他们的答复。

　　在表明态度之余，泉奈也没有忘记去打听那天所遇到的女人。

　　黑色的长发，还有英气的五官，这样的女人怎么看都是特意找寻过来的，而又喊着斑的名字……这些事情加在一起，怎么看都透着可疑。可是无论是让部下去打探消息，抑或者是对参与的长老旁敲侧击，泉奈依旧没有得到了自己的答案。

　　但是比起这件事，泉奈还有需要忙碌的事情。

　　水户很快就要生产了。

　　这件事情对于木叶来说，是个秘密，九尾的人柱力分娩这样的事情，倘若泄露出去，无疑是会造成大家的恐慌。于是，关于水户分娩时的封印遁术的布置只能在暗中进行，连参与人员都要仔细筛选，以避免到时候九尾失控的情况发生。泉奈深知这件事绝对不能出差池，一旦九尾暴走，那么木叶村此时能够站出来的也只有他、柱间和斑……而柱间现在的情况，也做不了什么。

　　泉奈一想到柱间如今的身形，在安置水户上便更加谨慎了一些。

　　

　　水户的住处如今在靠近宇智波一族附近的木叶郊外，这个位置既不会影响到木叶绝大多数的人，又能够让他及时救援。在这里，还布置了一些防御性质的忍术，保证了水户的基本安全。

　　泉奈按照习惯来拜访水户，如今接近分娩的水户让人格外担心，除了泉奈经常来探访之外，千手香也是这里的常客。

　　泉奈推门进入的时候，果不其然看到千手香也在房间里，这间屋子因为考虑到安全问题，倒不是很大，就连烧煮药材都是在房间里完成的，千手香看了泉奈一眼，继续低头把汤药沥出来，倒进碗里。

　　“水户的情况怎么样？”

　　“还有几天的时间吧，目前她的情绪很稳定，查克拉的状态也很不错……”千手香轻轻吐出一口气，然后朝里面喊道：“水户小姐，泉奈过来看看你。”

　　水户的声音从屏风后传来：“泉奈吗？我现在的样子可能不适合见客了。”在屏风前，还放了一道帘子，将水户的身形遮掩的差不多。

　　泉奈走了过去，跪坐在帘子前：“没事，我只是来看看情况的，一切都还好吗？”

　　水户的声音倒是中气很足，她说道：“应该是挺好的，我也是第一次经历这样的事情……对了，柱间呢？他可是双胞胎，想必一定会很辛苦吧。”

　　“柱间一切都好……”泉奈才接道，身后的千手香就走过来，她掀开了帘子，扶起水户让她起来喝药，然后说道：“柱间的事情，你问他还不如问我……”

　　水户调侃道：“我都忘记，你是木叶最好的稳婆了。”

　　千手香说道：“好好的大夫，硬是被你们这些任性的家伙当成稳婆，我找谁诉苦去。”她快人快语说完，被水户拍了拍手，于是改口：“好了，也是只有我能肩负这种重任了。”

　　泉奈对于水户多少有些愧疚之情，他又同水户闲聊了一些村里的事情，水户的心情似乎不错，这让泉奈不免放心了起来。

　　例行的工作完成，泉奈打算站起来告别，可是水户还是喊住了他，向他问道：“泉奈，我知道你的消息很准确……我想了解一下，如今水峪的情况怎么样？”

　　泉奈停顿了一下，他说道：“我知道你担心水峪，但是……现在还不是时候，等到你分娩完之后，我们会带你去看看他。”

　　水户说道：“我知道……可是，我之前做过了一个梦，让我很不安……”

　　“水户小姐，你一直是我很佩服的女性，你总是那么明白事理，又非常的强大……”泉奈隔着屏风同水户说道，“所以，不要太相信梦境，你知道那都是你潜意识的忧虑，作为宇智波一族，你明白我了解幻术和梦境。”

　　“如果是这样……”水户的话语有些犹豫，“……对不起，耽误你时间了。”

　　“千万不要这么说。”泉奈叹了口气，他也跟千手香打了个招呼：“这里就麻烦你了。”

　　千手香应了声，泉奈这才走出这里，然后再在外面加固一层防御性的遁术。就在这个时候，他抬头看着天空，天不知道何时阴沉了起来，泉奈轻车熟路的绕过机关和陷阱，朝着木叶的方向而去，这个时候突然下起了雨水，总是让人觉得心里有些不安。

　　

　　这场雨水持续了几天，这对于夏季来说很正常，甚至带来了一丝凉爽，但是持续太久，那潮湿的感觉便如影随形，让人觉得十分难受。

　　辉夜回来的时候，靴子上都是一路上的泥泞，而并不能防水的忍服早已经湿透，连他颇硬的头发都耷拉了下来，蜜豆在门口看他这样狼狈，忙说：“辉夜少爷回来的真不凑巧。”

　　“这也没办法捡时间回来呀。”辉夜随口应了声，脸上还是郁郁寡欢的神色。

　　蜜豆看他神色不对劲，便小声的说：“怎么了？是任务失败了吗？”

　　辉夜看了她一眼，做了鬼脸说：“机密怎么能够跟你说呢，母亲呢，我有话想跟他说。”

　　蜜豆说：“柱间大人在房间里休息，不过……辉夜少爷你得先洗个澡换身衣服才行……”

　　辉夜看自己一身狼狈，耸了耸肩，就让蜜豆先去同柱间讲一声，自己去洗个澡。

　　辉夜因为有事要同柱间说，也没有拖延时间，匆匆忙忙洗过就去房间里找柱间。推开门的时候，柱间正在看书，因为怀着孩子的原因，看得出来，腿稍微有些浮肿，这让辉夜有些心疼，连忙坐在柱间的身边，说道：“母亲，你这些天过得怎么样？”

　　“还能怎么样，不就是每天吃饭睡觉吗？”柱间把东西放在一边，“怎么了？蜜豆说你不是有‘机密’要告诉我吗？”

　　辉夜脸色一下变了，神情失落：“水峪，水峪哥哥……他……”

　　柱间下意识握紧了辉夜的手，他看着辉夜，说道：“这就是结果吗？”

　　辉夜只是点了点头，他低下头，说道：“现在八尾已经正式归属给了雷隐村，我和队长他们收敛了水峪哥哥的遗物回来了。”

　　“你的队长下了封口令没？”柱间看着辉夜说道。辉夜点了点头，然后一愣，他捂着自己的嘴巴说：“母亲，这件事我以为说给你听不算……”

　　“如果我不是火影的话，你说给我听就不对了。”柱间叹了一口气，放开了辉夜的手，“你下次要注意，不要落人口实。这件事情……也绝对不能流传出去。”

　　“怎么回事？”

　　“水户，她最近就要分娩了……”柱间看着辉夜，说道：“我没想到你回来的这么快……”

　　“母亲！”辉夜忽然意识到为什么柱间直接让自己前往雷隐村，又同他说要多待一些时间……那么早出去，是因为泉奈和斑发生了口角，柱间想要让他远离风波，而回来晚一些则是希望他避过这一次可能存在的九尾暴动。

　　“母亲你不能这样……什么事情都不让我知道。”辉夜握着柱间的手说道。

　　柱间拍了拍他，说道：“好的，我知道了……你这几天先去扉间那里住，等我叫你回来了，你再回家吧。”

　　“又是要出什么事？”辉夜不满的问道，“万一你不叫我回来，我是不是一直要住在那里！”

　　柱间看着辉夜，露出了笑容：“怎么会呢，只是……最近斑和泉奈没有消停，你先去避避，省得他们吵到你。”

　　“母亲……”

　　“好了，听我的话。”柱间总算对着辉夜板起脸，辉夜很是委屈：“我才刚回来，你就要把我往外面赶。”

　　柱间哭笑不得：“多大的人了，别耍赖了！”他一顿好说歹说，总算让蜜豆推着辉夜离开宇智波家，而千手那边已经打过了招呼，将辉夜的房间准备好了。辉夜走了之后，柱间也没办法静下心来看书，他站起身，忍不住活动了一下自己的筋骨，毕竟水户分娩是个问题，实在不行……即使是他，也是需要上阵的。

　　柱间此时看着窗外的细雨，那阴郁的天空像是笼罩着木叶的阴霾。

　　斑在一天的事情处理完毕之后，回到了家里，进门的时候，他低头一看就发现了泉奈的鞋子——泉奈至今也还是住在这里。

　　这就像是他们之间最后的底线，勉强住在一个屋檐下，象征着宇智波绝对不会因为他们之间的矛盾而分割，哪怕他们现在对彼此的存在都十分不适。

　　因为事关紧要，斑没有浪费一点时间，直接走到了柱间的房间，他一打开门，就看到了柱间紧张的回身看他。

　　“你知道了？”

　　柱间没有说话，斑想到辉夜也在队伍之中，就猜想到是辉夜违背了封口令。斑从衣服里取出了两封信，说道：“一封给你的，一封给水户的，我扣了下来，打算等事情结束后交给她。”

　　“给我的？”柱间有些奇怪。

　　“你毕竟是火影吧。”斑一同带来的还有今天要递交给柱间的公文，柱间将它们放到了一边，他拆开了水峪写给自己的那封信。柱间无法克制的觉得悲伤，在得知水峪死讯之时，或许这死亡的意味还不够真实，可是当他看到水峪在信封上手写的字时，那股难以言喻的痛惜之情还是涌上心头。

　　“我终究还是没有完成对他的承诺……”柱间手一抖，信从他的手中飘然落下，斑看他情绪激动的样子，安慰道：“你冷静点，暂时别看这封信了……”他捡起那封信，打算放在桌上，等待柱间待会看。

　　柱间只能靠在软垫上，水峪的字就像是他的人一样，直接干脆，一笔一画都十分有力，翻涌上来的愧疚让柱间觉得有些眩晕，他无力地说道：“你把信念给我听吧……”

　　斑应了声好，然后开始读着水峪写给柱间的信。

　　“见到此信之时，想必我已经不在世上……”斑逐句念着，柱间靠在那里，却觉得莫名的心慌，就像是他遗忘了一件十分重要的事情，“我没什么可怨恨的，一切也只怪我识人不明……对你的迁怒，我很抱歉……”

　　柱间突然觉得一股寒气从胃部涌上，他说道：“斑，不要念了……”

　　“……你不要再介怀承诺。至于泉奈，你要……”斑的声音突然戛然而止，他不发一言猛地站起身，柱间只能看到斑的脸色变得极为难看，而下一刻，斑立刻朝外面冲了出去，柱间大喊一声：“斑，你快给我站住！”

　　“办不到！这个混账东西！”斑的怒气再也压抑不住，他直接将门一把扯开，手上的力道直接让门倒了下来，而下一秒，他就消失在柱间的眼前。听着动静赶来的蜜豆连忙问：“发生什么了？”可她等到的是柱间的一声大喝：“泉奈回来了吗？”

　　“回来了……”

　　“见鬼。”柱间只觉得心脏一阵狂跳。

　　他想起来了，水峪会说什么，水峪说泉奈喜欢他，让他小心泉奈。

　　这件事，他会觉得水峪已经疯了，绝不可能相信。

　　但是斑……斑会杀了泉奈，斑早就疯了！

　　  
　　幕 二三五

　　斑此时觉得自己清醒极了，短短的时间内，他立刻想到自己该在哪里找到泉奈——在玄关放置的鞋子。泉奈一定还在自己的房间里，他应该用最快的速度到达泉奈的房间，然后……

　　怎样出其不意的将泉奈狠狠地砸在墙上！

　　斑再也没有一丝一毫的收敛，毫不留情地将泉奈砸在墙上，原本在房间里练字的泉奈根本反应不及，在迅雷不及掩耳的速度里，他感觉到自己的手臂被如铁钳般的手握住，还没来得及抽出苦无反抗，身体就在巨力的作用下，狠狠地被砸到墙壁上。他的背撞在墙上，然后直接撞破了墙壁跌在过道上。听到动静查看情况的仆从被这一下的巨变吓地尖叫一声，泉奈这个时候匆忙应变，他在地上翻滚减缓速度，最后脚背抵在下一堵墙壁上，向前一冲猛地抱住斑的腰，他们两个人在尘埃及碎片中打滚，斑直接一拳打在了泉奈的脸上。

　　将信纸几乎是贴面抵在泉奈的脸上，斑咆哮着：“混账东西，我跟你说过什么？你竟然敢肖想柱间！你他妈的到底想了多久？”

　　泉奈先是一惊，他眼睛一瞥那张惹上尘埃的信纸，上面熟悉的字体让他眉头直跳。

　　这是水峪写给柱间的信？这件泉奈曾经最惶恐的事情再度浮出水面——水峪即使是死前也没有忘记对他的憎恨！

　　泉奈咬紧牙关，他看着目眦欲裂的斑，那愤怒的模样就像是要活吃了他，但是……斑是用什么资格来发这么大的脾气？他是柱间的丈夫吗？他什么都不是！他不过是一个在父亲死后大逆不道的畜生！

　　被戳穿的心惊转瞬间被怒火盖过，这些天的种种此时都因为斑的举动而被点燃。

　　斑自居是柱间的所有人，排斥着所有靠近柱间的人，却也不想想自己是以什么资格站在柱间的身边！

　　让他牺牲了一次，竟然还在谋划着第二次，试图用他来跟日向一族联姻来巩固自己的地位！

　　好好的宇智波一族在斑的带领下，就这样渐渐地走向分崩离析！

　　“我呸！”泉奈一口带血的唾沫吐在斑的脸上，“我跟你没什么好说的！”他抬起身体，用手肘撞向斑，斑硬吃了一记，又一拳打在了泉奈的脸上，整个屋子都在因为他们之间的争斗而颤抖着。

　　“你这是承认了吗？”斑看着泉奈，冷笑道：“我就说，为什么你这么憎厌我也留在这里，我曾经以为你是在顾念宇智波一族，结果你只是想跟他在同一个屋檐下吧！”

　　泉奈回应斑的是一记踢击，之后，他和斑就像是两头披着人皮的野兽，在狭小的空间里彼此争斗着。

　　房间因此变得满是木屑、残破不堪，就在泉奈和斑怒火越发炽盛，要动用忍术的时候，一只手先是插入握住斑的手腕，然后向前一推、再一折，将斑的手腕拗到了背后，那熟悉的触感让斑不敢动手，他扭回头看着介入他和泉奈争斗的人——柱间。

　　“你们这是要干什么？！要在这间宅子死斗吗？斑，你醒醒，信上的事情是绝没有可能的！”柱间先是冲着斑大喊着，然后转头对泉奈说道：“泉奈，你先走！”

　　“我为什么要走？该走的人是他！”泉奈失控地吼道，“他真的以为自己是这里的主人了吗？”

　　“泉奈，你可是试试看！”斑的写轮眼瞪视着泉奈，一时间恐怖的氛围在房间内弥漫，柱间本能的感觉到不妙，下意识用手捂着斑的眼睛，他最害怕的事情，就是田岛的儿子因为他而死去，但是用人的手又怎么能够控制瞳术的力量。泉奈感觉到压迫在身上的压力，正在他要使出自己的万花筒时，柱间说道：“泉奈，走！就算是我求你了！”

柱间的声音像惊雷一样喝醒了泉奈，他真想同斑这个混蛋拼个你死我活，即便是他技不如人，可是他也无法容忍斑一而再、再而三的践踏自己的尊严。

然而，柱间的恳求却不得不让他考虑，泉奈只能愤愤咬牙，用写轮眼的力量突破着斑的封锁，就在泉奈的身影消失在房间内的时候，斑向着地下狠狠一捶，他说道：“你还能否认吗？泉奈对你没有那种心思？你呢……你也想借着他来摆脱我吗，柱间！”绝望涌上，斑直接将柱间的手拉扯开，他用那双眼睛怒视着柱间：“在这个时候，你竟然还护着泉奈！”

　　“我护着他，是因为我不能眼睁睁的看着你杀了他！斑，你带着信过来，得到了泉奈的答案，然后呢？你想做什么？让你的对手消失在这个世界上？哪怕他是你的弟弟，哪怕这件事只是水峪一个人在说！”柱间对着斑大声说道，“水峪的情况你不清楚吗？他恨泉奈，他认为他们之间一定有第三个人！然后觉得我最可能……然而，这一切可能吗？你难道不清楚泉奈一开始是怎样看待我的吗？”

　　“为什么不可能？”斑从地上站起来，他看着柱间，用手抓着他的肩膀，说道：“柱间，你什么都不明白！你也不明白我为什么要做这么多事情！……泉奈他早就变了！他对你的态度，你难道没有感受到吗？为什么当初父亲会疏远我，为什么我们之间会有矛盾，你难道不清楚吗？在嫉妒这点上，父亲跟我是一样的！”

　　柱间后退一步，斑的话在他听来甚至有些荒谬，他只能推开斑的手，扭过头说道：“你父亲跟你不一样，你们根本不能相提并论！”

　　“是，父亲是你最在乎的人，我什么都不是，哪怕我做了这么多！柱间，你为什么就不看看我究竟做了多少事情？我难道真的比不上父亲吗？你为什么不肯给我机会，给我机会……”斑的声音就像是负伤的野兽，低沉而嘶哑，他逼近了柱间，看着怀着他孩子的柱间，他继续说道：“我有许多话想对你说，有许多的感情想对你倾诉，我想照顾你，想要对你好……柱间，不要再伤害我了好吗？我花费了这么长的时间，终于能够成为这里的主人，拥有着你，但是……即使是泉奈！即使是泉奈，也能得到你的关心，得到你的在意……甚至敢对你有非分之想！”

　　“不要再说了！”柱间朝着斑喊道。

　　“柱间，你为什么不能好好听我说呢？”

　　“我不想听了，泉奈的事情绝对没有可能……我会找到证据给你交代。”柱间被斑的话语逼得心力交瘁，他下意识想要离开这里，他转过身，却感觉到自己的背后被斑抱住，斑的手从他的腰间穿过，覆在他的小腹上，斑嘶哑的声音在他的耳边响起，带着血腥和尘埃的味道：“柱间，要怎么样，你才能看到我的真心，接受我？”

　　柱间下意识摇头，他怎么也不可能接受的，他把手覆盖在斑的手背上，田岛的名字在他的心头闪现，柱间一咬牙，将斑的手拽开，他快走了两步，然后说道：“我不想跟你再谈这些了。斑，你逼死你父亲的时候，就应该好好想想可能会面对什么事情！”

　　“我……我没有想逼死他，我没有，柱间。我拒绝过父亲的眼睛……你不能，不能将这件事完全归罪于我……”斑追上柱间，拉着他的手，争辩道。

　　“可是他已经死了！而你，你忘记你之后又干了什么吗？”那最不堪的记忆让柱间柱间眼圈发红，“我恨你，斑。”

　　柱间发红的眼睛让斑根本不知道该说些什么，做过的事情，永远都没有后悔的余地，而如果那一切没有发生，那么他也不能在这里跟柱间说这么多话。

　　这因果、矛盾的纠缠已经注定无解，是这个不完美世界对他痴心妄想的嘲笑。

　　斑只能伸手强拉着柱间，就在他们两个人拉锯的时候，柱间的身体已经接近了极限，在动作间，柱间只感觉腹部抽痛一下，人已经有些站不稳，他下意识扶着墙壁，顺势坐了下去，眉头紧紧皱着。斑连忙抱着柱间，说道：“柱间……”他将柱间直接打横抱起，然后呼喊道：“玲子！找千手香来！”

　　觉察到这边硝烟暂停的玲子远远的应声，她一方面让人去找千手香，一方面又安排人迅速收拾家里的一片狼藉。蜜豆则待人煎药、烧水，柱间和斑的身上都是先前斑、泉奈争斗时的灰尘、木屑。

　　斑心中慌乱得不行，他的感情挥霍的太多，到这个时候，只能断断续续地喊着柱间。

　　柱间只觉得耳边嗡嗡的声音不止，他紧皱着眉头，说道：“不要吵了……”

　　斑立刻收了声音，只是将柱间抱得更紧，他们回到了房间，斑替柱间脱掉了身上那件脏兮兮的外套，柱间的身体瑟缩进了被子里，斑看着他苍白的脸，忍不住伸出手抚摸着柱间的脸颊。

　　柱间闭着眼睛，只能感觉到两滴冰凉的水滴在自己的脸上，他不想睁开眼睛，想要忘记先前的争吵，忘记斑说过的话。

　　斑这个时候走出去，说道：“千手香……千手香人呢？”

　　“她去照顾水户小姐了。”玲子回答道，“水户小姐的位置，是机密。”

　　“我会让人解决的，你照顾好柱间……”斑连身上都来不及收拾，便朝外面奔去。

　　

　　幕 二三六

　　水户的产期临近，千手香几乎是整日待在了水户住的地方，随时的观察和照顾，以免九尾失控这种危机情况的产生。

　　而为了水户的考虑，等闲人等就算要进入这里，都是需要手令的，斑很清楚这些流程，而这个任务的总负责人就是泉奈。

　　他现在必须要找到泉奈，得到他的批准，然后让千手香从水户那里出来，到大宅那里去看看柱间。他当然可以去选择找其他的大夫，但是那些人都没有千手香可靠，也非常有可能将柱间怀有身孕的事情泄露出去，这才是斑这样费周折的原因。

　　现在，当务之急，就是找到泉奈。

　　刚刚同他大吵一架的泉奈会去哪里？斑只觉得心如同火燎一般，他的身形穿梭在木叶的房屋上，思索着泉奈可能去的地方。

　　因为水户的事情，泉奈绝对不会走远的。

　　斑的目光在人群中搜索着，直到看到一个人，他直接跃下去，拽住人的领子追问道：“泉奈呢？”

　　被他拽住的人正是泉奈的部下，他被斑拽着领子，愣神后才反应过来，说道：“我不知道！”

　　“我有重要的事情要找他，你看到他就老实交代，我和他的那点恩怨在这件事面前不值一提！”

　　那个人犹豫了一下，才说道：“泉奈大人在木叶西侧的岗哨那里。”

　　随后，他就感觉到领口一松，斑又消失在他的面前，这个人惊魂未定，回想起来才发现斑的模样很是狼狈。没有时间换掉衣服的斑朝着泉奈的位置奔去，他的一名部下也紧跟在他的身后，这是日常辅佐斑传达命令的忍者，斑没有命令他出现时，会安静的待在阴影处。这样的存在都十分擅长侦查，在行进的过程之中，他打了个手势，跟斑确定了泉奈的行踪，之后便重新隐匿回暗处。

　　斑直冲到岗哨的位置，泉奈远远就看到了斑，为了不让岗哨附近的人听到他和斑的说话，他示意了一个方向，朝那里而去，斑也及时变道，最后两人落在西侧外森林中的一块空地上。

　　“你过来干什么？要继续吗？”泉奈厉声说道。

　　“我没时间跟你计较这个。”斑看着泉奈说道，“我要指令。我要让人去接千手香。”

　　“柱间怎么了？”

　　“这不关你事。”斑冷淡道。

　　“不关我的事，你为什么要来找我？斑，说话也要过脑子！”泉奈嘴上说着，却直接丢给斑一件信物，“让人去，我跟你之间的事还没解决。”他可以为难斑，却怎么也不会为难柱间。

　　斑接过东西，怒气稍减，他将信物往一旁一甩，一道身影已经接过信物，然后朝着水户的小屋奔去。现在在这里，也只剩下斑和泉奈了。

　　“现在这里，已经没有柱间能拦着你了。”泉奈嘲讽道，“你要继续发疯吗？”

　　斑冷冷看了泉奈一样，两个人的目光在空气中似乎都要交迸出火花。然后下一刻，两个人就在半空中交起手来，泉奈积蓄已久的怒气再也压抑不住，他和斑从空中落下，泉奈的左手包裹着斑的拳头，斑的右手同样包裹着他的拳头，两个人互相角力着，泉奈咬着牙说道：“我真是受够你了。你有什么资格？父亲给了你眼睛，你都用他做了些什么？你以什么资格来要求我不许做这个，不许做那个……我真是后悔，我为什么要去求父亲！瞎着眼睛在暗处腐烂，放弃掉你的痴心妄想才是应该的！”

　　斑这个时候松开手，来不及收力的泉奈向前一冲，斑狠狠的一记勾拳打在了泉奈的身上，与此同时，泉奈化作一阵白烟，斑忙用左手格挡，烟雾中泉奈的踢击已经来到，那力气让斑直退了几步。

　　“大家都放弃你的时候，只有我在族老面前支持你！父亲憎厌你的时候，是我去求他！”泉奈一刻都没有停息自己的攻击，“没有我，你还能站在这里，嚷着柱间是你的吗？！畜生！”

　　“你给我住口！”斑大吼一声，那双眼睛张开，泉奈只觉得自己的力量就像进入了封闭的空间一样，甚至没有办法控制自己，他试图使用自己的万花筒写轮眼，但是一切都来的太迅速，结局注定——斑的苦无已经要架在了他的颈脖上。

　　那锋利的刃口停在了泉奈的颈脖上，斑狠狠的说道：“我真的要出手，你早就不知道死到哪里去了。换作是任何一个人，让我知道，他都已经死了！只有你……”

　　“斑……”

　　“闭嘴！柱间已经说了绝没有可能！”斑将泉奈摁在地上，用自己的眼睛死死地盯着泉奈，“我不知道你中了什么邪，想清楚说话！”

　　泉奈抬起头向刀刃那里凑过去，斑忙撒开手里的苦无，就在这个时候，泉奈撞开了他的压制，两个人又在空地上缠斗起来，如今的打斗更像是在发泄着情绪，他们谁都没有使用忍术，斑和泉奈的脸上都很快挂上了彩，泉奈吐了一口带血的唾沫，说道：“你有本事就杀了我！你已经让宇智波分崩离析，还说什么屁话！”

　　斑一拳擦过泉奈的脸颊，在他的脸上划出血痕，泉奈侧过神，抬脚想要踢断斑的胳膊，但是斑的动作比他想象中的更快，一记重拳打在了泉奈的肚子上，斑说道：“我要回去看柱间的情况，没有工夫跟你在这里浪费时间！”

　　“斑，你这个胆小鬼！你不敢承担杀死自己亲兄弟的罪名吗！？”泉奈吐出一口血，咆哮道。他的内心愤怒不已，他和斑之间所存在的差距比他想象中的更加巨大。

　　“水户分娩，出了事，你难道想让柱间上阵吗？”斑怒道，“等事情过后，我们再解决！”

　　泉奈的怒火被斑的话浇了一盆冷水，水户的事情他不得不考虑，泉奈伸手抹去嘴角的血，看着斑离去的背影，愤恨地捶着地面。他打不过斑，无论他怎样拼尽全力，他这一生所学都是斑教给他的，他甚至没有办法防御到斑的攻击。

　　这冰冷的现实真是比什么都让人心凉。

　　

　　斑回到了府邸中，千手香已经来了，正在房间里同柱间说话，当斑拉开门进入的时候，立刻就收到了她愤怒的视线。

　　“你如果不能跟族长好好过，就麻烦放他走！”千手香没好气的说道，“我还有事，先回去了。”她根本不愿同斑多讲话，直接撞开斑，朝着外面出去。

　　斑侧过身避让她，然后看着靠在软垫上的柱间，柱间的目光落在斑的脸颊上，那伤口不用想肯定是斑和泉奈又发生了冲突，好在斑的身上并没有可疑的血迹，柱间不需要担心到泉奈的安危，此时此刻他只觉得无比心累，柱间将手背放在额头上，说道：“你和泉奈又打起来了？”

　　“没有。”斑直接否定了，他直接从口袋里掏出那封惹起波澜的心，然后放在柱间的身旁：“这是你的信。”这封信之前被他攥在手里，又被随便塞在口袋里许久，早已经皱得不方便阅读。斑跪坐在柱间身前，用手一遍遍的将它擀平，看着那上面书写的字句，斑依旧是难以压抑心中的愤怒。

　　斑的脸色阴沉的厉害，在想什么，柱间一目了然。

　　“我说过，我会调查清楚的。”

　　“这不是明摆的事情吗！”斑冷笑一声，但随即他看到柱间如今的模样——刚用过药的柱间气色还没有恢复。斑伸手抹了抹自己的脸，不断的深呼吸让自己平复下来，“对不起，我道歉……信还给你，好好休息，我去忙别的事情。”

　　柱间没有答应斑，他躺在那里，转过头看着窗外阴郁的天空，先前争吵的内容还在他的脑中回荡，斑的声音、泉奈的声音还有他自己的……就在他的脑海里搅成了一团，最后柱间回过头，伸手去拿水峪的信，这一次……他要自己看完这封信。

那是水峪写给他的信，愤恨、怨怼这些曾经在水峪身上存在的东西已经退去，剩下的只剩下惨淡人生的麻木。柱间的目光最后落在水峪的那句话上，他伸手捏了捏自己的眉心……事已至此，他还能有什么感觉？

麻木的去接受他人对自己的爱？将这有悖伦理的情感视若平常？这些，他都做不到。

柱间靠在软垫上合眼，如果田岛还在就好了。

 

　　出去了的斑经过前院的位置，玲子正指挥着人清扫着那一地的狼藉，看到他的时候，玲子正要说些什么，斑抬起手止住了她。

　　“我出去，照顾好柱间。”

　　“明白。”玲子恭敬的低下身。

　　斑直接从院子跃了出去，宅邸外，木叶依旧是那个木叶，他站在墙上，看着街道上人来人往，因为他的模样，让路过的几个人忍不住多看几眼。宇智波一族的斑，这样的人物如今不知道在哪里沾了那些血和尘埃站在墙头，不惊讶才是奇怪的事情。

　　就在斑打算去布置一下岗哨时，突然一声巨响撼动了整个木叶。

　　野兽的咆哮在阴郁的天空下惊动了所有的人，斑立刻望向声音传来的位置，那正是安置水户的方向。

　　这吼声惊动了整个村子，木叶的忍者一个个跃上高墙，一同向着那个方向望去。

　　斑的目光在空气中同那些忍者交汇着，有些人还不知道发生了什么事，而有些人已经明白：最坏的事情发生了。

　　水户出事了，九尾失控了。

　　而更坏的事情，或者还在后面，紧接着一声巨响，木叶城镇的正门发生了爆炸，硝烟在空气中滚动着，最后飘上天际。

　　斑的手心透出了冷汗，这一次，是敌袭。

　　

　　幕 二三七

　　应对敌袭，木叶有许多经验，等到最初的震惊过后，木叶的忍者们各司其职。

　　下忍、中忍负责疏散人群，上忍则兵分两路，一部分人去迎击敌人，另外一部分擅长封印遁术、幻术的人则跟着斑前去面对九尾。

　　而按照泉奈的布置，九尾一时半会还不会来到村落中，但是……他们的时间有限！

　　斑在离开时，没有忘记交代让人保护此时的柱间去别的地方，随着疏散的人群，柱间能够到更安全的地方等待时间被平息。在安排好这一切后，斑和上忍一同朝着九尾的方向赶去，那可怕的尾兽现在正在西侧的森林之中，临时布置的遁术将九尾限制在狭小的空间中。而为了逃离开这个地方，才刚刚脱困的九尾在遁术中咆哮着，不断用身体撞击着遁术的一角。

　　“火影大人，为什么这个时候不带领我们迎战？”猿飞跟着斑的身后，他心急道：“如果是火影大人，木遁想必会让困住九尾更加轻松吧。”

　　“柱间他现在旧伤复发……”斑抿着自己的嘴唇，“这件事情，我会负责的。”

　　“斑大人，就现在这么多人……”猿飞有些犹豫的询问。

　　“还有泉奈，他现在应该正在那里顶着。”斑深吸一口气，他的速度更加迅速，“不要太小看宇智波。”

　　他的身形自树上高高跃起，那双永恒的万花筒已经打开，他的目光直接穿透着丛林，看着那渐渐强盛的查克拉，脆弱的屏障已经岌岌可危。斑转过头，对着身后的人说道：“擅长结界的人，分别去东西南北四个方位……”他分别指出了位置，“支援你们的同志，让他们将范围拓展开，我会带着人进去，现在要防止伤害波及木叶。”因为他的命令，有数人离开队伍，朝着不同的方向奔去，就在之后，屏障突然破碎，斑看着九尾那肆意飘扬的长尾，感觉到自己心跳正在激烈地跳动着。

　　“擅长幻术的人，转移九尾的视线，不要让他知道木叶的具体位置，他会报复的。”斑继续说道，“那边是山林，让九尾对着山好好发泄怒气吧。”而构建这样的幻术需要特定的方位，要有人先错开九尾的注意力，在他们说话的途中，一直保持着前进的速度。九尾正在同这个地方驻守的人缠斗着，泉奈手持着巨大的风魔手里剑在九尾的身上游走着，不时用风魔手里剑破开九尾的皮肤造成伤害。

　　但是以他的人手想要牵制住九尾实在是太过困难，就在泉奈情况危急的时刻，斑从卷轴中取出巨大的扇子架住了九尾拍下来的爪子。

　　“幻术准备，和我一起发动。”斑的身体猛地跃起，与此同时，其他人也在支援着他，幻术让此时的斑将此地顿时变成了一个恐怖的空间，九尾看着斑，咆哮道：“我认识你。”

　　斑没有时间对于口吐人言的九尾产生惊讶，他的眼睛同尾兽那巨大的瞳孔对上，九尾还要说的话哽在喉咙里，连尾巴的摆动此事都暂停了。

　　旁观的泉奈因为靠近斑，只觉得呼吸都要暂停了，那种恐怖的力量比之前所感受的更让他吃惊，似乎连时间都要在此刻暂停。而斑现在要做的事情，或许比杀了他要更困难，那双永恒的万花筒就像是一把钥匙，在其他人的支持下，打开了九尾的内核，九尾那庞大的查克拉或许能够碾压斑，但是如影随形的黑色火焰吞噬着不断阻挡斑的尾兽查克拉。

　　斑就像是进入了一个奇妙的地界——尾兽的心灵。

　　那庞大的巨兽此时居高临下地俯视他：“你不过是一只虫子而已。”

　　“那你会被一只虫子控制。”斑冷冰冰地说道。

　　斑同九尾角力着，这可比面对泉奈要艰难的多，他随时都有可能会被那恐怖的查克拉。

　　“你的查克拉是黑色的……”九尾费力的同斑说着话。

　　“少废话。”斑冰冷的回复道，他的黑色火焰正一步步的逼近着九尾，也就是在这个时候，他才发现……旋涡水户的查克拉竟然还存在着。

　　“这个女人，很绝望呢。”九尾冷酷的笑着。

　　“水户！”斑朝着九尾的位置喊着，“你还听得到我吗？”

　　“她什么都听不到的！”九尾朝斑咆哮着。

黑暗中，水户的声音断断续续地传来：“水峪……水峪……姐姐没有照顾好你……我已经……我已经没有亲人了……”

　　“水户！你至少为你的孩子着想，水峪走了，但是你还有孩子！那你难道要罔顾他的死活吗？”斑朝着查克拉的深处大喊着，“水户清醒一点，想想他!”

　　“……孩子？”在九尾的查克拉中，水户的声音传了过来，在那绝望的猩红色中间，微微显露出一抹浅蓝。

　　“孩子！对，你还有孩子……水户，你还记得晴树吗？那样的孩子……你不想先看他一眼吗？哪怕你不想活下来，至少也要给他一个机会！”水户的声音让斑心中升起了一线希望。

　　“孩子……我想出去！可是……”水户的声音从里面绝望地传来：“可是我已经出不去了！”

　　“她已经被我困住了，不要再啰嗦了！”九尾的查克拉这个时候朝斑咆哮的冲来，就像是一股血浪用来，斑只感觉全身就像被火烧炽着，但是黑色的火焰始终保护着他，在他的周围静静的吞噬着九尾的查克拉。

　　“你拿我没有办法的。”过去，因为写轮眼的查克拉耗费巨大，所以斑轻易没有使用它，如今这股力量渐渐展露出自己的全貌，这让斑意识到自己的力量，他朝着九尾的中心走去，朝着那看起来庞大无比的狐狸走去，包裹着黑色火焰的手探入到九尾的更深处。被火焰吞噬的九尾发出一阵阵哀鸣，同时他的反弹也是剧烈的，斑忍受着精神上被九尾反噬的痛楚，猛的一拽，将那抹淡蓝拽了出来。

　　“水户，现在跟我回去。木叶不能被九尾破坏，你还要生下你的孩子。”斑看着被自己拽出来的女人，水户泪眼婆娑地看着他，他们的力量也在此时汇聚着，九尾的力量被渐渐压制。

　　这个短暂的世界在九尾的咆哮中渐渐消失，斑只感觉到脚下一阵虚软，他跪倒在地上，膝盖触碰的已经是湿润的土壤和草地，而他的手正紧紧握着旋涡水户的手。

　　水户的尖叫声在森林中响起，她的羊水破了。斑却没有力气再做什么，他的查克拉在刚才已经被透支殆尽，如果不是水户的母性，或许他也会被九尾吞没，而其他人也在这个时候涌来，他们围住了斑和水户。

　　“先……稳住她的查克拉，让千手香来……”斑喘息着，身上的汗水几乎将他的衣服浸湿，“水户……不要昏过去，为木叶考虑……为你的孩子考虑……”

　　回答他的是水户的尖叫，斑被自己的部下搀扶到一旁，而千手香在离开宇智波府邸的时候也正是朝这里赶来，她的身影很快出现在这里。  
“你们快点把她抬到平坦的地方，就是小屋那里！”千手香处变不惊的命令着大家，让人将水户搬到了小屋那里。  
那原本用来安置水户的小屋此时已经残破不堪、破坏殆尽，千手香让人扶起了倒下的屏风，然后不断地催促着水户用力，女人的尖叫声和空气中弥漫的血腥味让一旁暗自警惕的男人都有些尴尬。

　　“用力啊！用力啊！孩子看到了头！”

　　这注定是个漫长的过程，好在泉奈这个时候也反应过来，他指挥着部下将这里清理出来，而其中的一部分人去准备热水和擦身的东西，尽管在这破败的地方找齐东西十分困难，但是人的智慧总是无穷的，水缸还在，忍者们对着水缸吐出一条火龙，那扩散开的火焰让水缸立刻升温，竟然也是一缸热水了。

　　随便找到破旧的器皿盛接热水，直接撕扯自己身上的衣物当做面巾，他们林林总总凑足了这些，来到了千手香的面前。

　　泉奈这个时候站在这里，忽然意识到一点：“水户……是怎么失控的？”

　　“这是问这个的时候吗？！”千手香愤怒的大喊。

　　可就在这个时候，还在奋力生产的水户，喊出了一个词：“信！”

　　“信？是谁带的？！”泉奈猛地醒悟过来，他直接冲到了在一旁休息的斑的面前，狠狠的拽起还虚软着的斑，逼问道：“有人带信给水户，是不是你的人？”

　　“这不可能！”

　　“六木！”水户喊出了这个名字。

　　“见鬼！”泉奈将斑丢在地上，“为什么这个人要活着！斑，你现在知道后悔了吗？”

　　斑被那个名字震得一时有些无法回神，他如何也不能相信，自己的部下竟然是潜入木叶的内鬼。他从地上站起身，踉跄着想要向前，泉奈不耐烦说道：“你要干什么？”

　　“他……柱间。”斑只觉得内心泛起无力感，“我让他们去保护柱间了……”

　　“你！”泉奈一刻都不想停留在这里，他朝着木叶的方向奔去。

　　如果柱间有了什么事情，他真的要跟斑拼命。

　　

　　当疏散人员的时候，玲子召集了那些仆役，而蜜豆则冲去房间帮柱间穿上外衣，如果是在大家避难的地方，得小心让人不要发现柱间的身形有什么奇怪的地方。

　　可是等蜜豆打开门时，却看到柱间已经站起身，自己换上了一身忍装，那身衣服还是从前辉夜的时候做的，稍微有些不合身，柱间还在低头整理着，蜜豆看到这个情形，忙说道：“柱间大人，快点脱了吧，这个时候，难道还要去战斗吗？”

　　“我可是火影。”柱间依旧能够听到外面的骚动，可是蜜豆却不放心他这样，只能搭着他的手臂求着他：“柱间大人，千万不要这样，您要是有什么事，我和玲子都没办法在斑大人的盛怒下活下来。”

　　她的话让柱间有些犹豫，蜜豆看他有些动摇，又继续说道：“斑大人已经去迎战了，作为火影，您留守在后方，等真的到了木叶，您在出手吧，我们先护送其他人群去避难所吧。”

　　可是话音刚落，外面的战斗声似乎接近了，柱间看着蜜豆，说道：“把羽织拿来，我要遮挡一下身形。”

　　蜜豆摇了摇头，柱间又加重了语气：“拿来！”

　　蜜豆看他已经决定，也不打算忤逆他，只能替柱间披上羽织，让宽大的羽织来遮挡柱间有些臃肿的身形。柱间拍了拍她的肩膀，然后同蜜豆一起奔出房子，玲子看到柱间换了身衣服，脸色一白：“柱间大人，您要参战吗？”

　　“你们和蜜豆带着晴树先去避难，我在这里迎战。还有……见到了辉夜，就说我让他保护这个家，让他待在避难所不要随意行动！”柱间吩咐完，人已经跃上了高墙，他的身影很快吸引了同伴和敌人的注意。

　　柱间站在高处，说道：“你们配合我的战斗！”

　　“火影大人来了！”

　　“是千手柱间！”

　　“杀了他！”这是敌人的呼喊声。

　　柱间看着那些人，他双手一合，眼睛下出现了两道鲜艳的痕迹，手上快速结印，木遁仙术随着他的动作而出，拔地而起的藤蔓，在柱间的操纵下不断地朝着那些人攻击着。敌人并不是易与之辈，在柱间的大局掌控之下，木叶的上忍同他们厮杀起来：擅长倍化术的秋道直接变成数倍大，揪着藤蔓抽打着他临近的敌人，擅长操控忍狗的人已经同自己的同伴协作朝着那些人攻击着……

　　柱间时刻注意着战况，在不让人近身的同时，操纵着藤蔓木遁辅助己方作战。

　　“千手柱间，你不出手吗？是在瞧不起我们吗！”敌人愤怒的喊道。

　　柱间没有回答他，依旧在藤蔓间腾挪着，在他的仙术操纵下，那些人轻易没有办法近身。

　　战火此时在木叶喧嚣的展开，曾经的房屋在火焰下被烧成了残垣断壁，一整条街的石板都因为藤蔓的崛起而被破坏，空气中弥漫着血和硝烟的味道。

平静已久的木叶再度陷入在战火之中，在远离战场的地方，保护庇护所的战线也被建立起来。因为背后就是自己的家人，木叶的忍者没有人会在此时退缩，家园可以重建，但是死去的亲人就会被长埋在黄土之下。为了避免这样的惨剧，他们也只剩下拼死战斗。

　　时间不知不觉的过去，在柱间有条不紊地指挥下，敌人死的死，伤的伤，眼看着局势被控制，柱间缓缓长出一口气，他收起了那些藤蔓，开始在四处游走，帮助着木叶的忍者快速结束战斗。在他们视线的尽头，回援的人也渐渐赶到，柱间这时才停下动作，就听到身旁一个戴着面具的人说道：“柱间大人，就在一旁休息一下吧，你毕竟怀着斑大人的孩子……”

　　“你是什么人？”柱间皱着眉头看着他，这个人是怎么突然接近他的，甚至……知道这样的事情！

　　那个人走近了一些，似乎是怕风声将他们的说话的声音传远。

　　“我是斑大人命令就近保护您的……”

　　听到是斑的属下，柱间本应该松懈下来，可是本能在此时闪现，柱间心里暗自觉得不对，就在下一刻，那人的指缝中闪过一丝寒光，与此同时，背后同时也感受到一片热浪。

　　他被人夹击了。

 

幕 二三八

“六木，你还在犹豫什么？”

宇智波六木闭上自己的双眼，他远远看着在硝烟中站立的那个人，他知道那个人怀着孩子，也知道孩子们的父亲是谁，也正因为这个原因而犹豫着。

“事情已经到了这个地步，你不会打算停下来吧。离间斑和泉奈，我们伙同……”那个人认真说道，“做出这么多事情，你难道想要收手吗？”

“我不是在犹豫，只是要记住你答应过我的事情。不要多说任何事情，也不可以在人前暴露他们之间的秘密！”六木用沙哑的声音回道。

“斑做下的龌龊事情吗？”那个人嗤笑一声，“我的堂兄会料到有这样的一天吗？他和千手的合作，从一开始就是错的，那帮千手杀了多少族人，我们之间注定是血海深仇。这个木叶，实在是让我作呕……”

“别说了，上吧。”六木根本不想听他数落斑的话，他远远望着前方的柱间，深吸一口气，先同伙一步而行。他要接近柱间，然后……

 

　　柱间在这个时候，根本没有办法迅速应对，他所能做的，也只是将伤害降到最低。

　　他侧过神，用手格挡住六木手中的锋锐，那尖利的锐骑刺破了他的皮肤，显然是涂抹了毒药的暗器，但是毒药对于柱间的体质而言，影响并不大，柱间狠狠一脚踹向六木，然后热浪袭来，柱间用背部硬接，同时背后的藤木一同动作，试图去格挡着这次的攻击。

　　但是背后的疼痛感告诉柱间，他失败了。藤木在公事下碎裂开来，背上的创口流出鲜血，身体试图修复这样的创口，可是疼痛仍然存在。柱间因为痛楚单膝跪在地上，身体的创伤和怀孕的阵痛同时困扰着他。

可是，眼下并不是休息的时候，六木和敌人已经再度迎上。在千钧一发之际，柱间就势一滚，他的查克拉快速修复着自己的身体，但是对于柱间同时也意味着，他的查克拉正在大量消耗，压榨着身体的潜能。为了能够节省下体力，柱间朝着人更多的位置奔去，而木叶的人看到他被人围攻，也下意识的回援，柱间矮身闪避过六木的苦无，却被另外一人用雷术不断追踪着，落下的铁器成了最好的受力点，雷电落下，哪怕沾上一点，麻痹感也能经过神经的传导蔓延全身，柱间能感觉到自己的动作正变得缓慢，而糟糕的是，两个人已经迫在眉睫。

　　“受死吧，柱间。”六木冰冷的说道，他那双眼睛如同死水一般看着柱间。

　　柱间强忍着腹部的疼痛，反守为攻，举起拳头迎了上去，他接住了六木的攻击，然后勾拳打在了六木的腹部上，然后将他当做盾牌一样抵挡着另外一名敌人的攻击。

　　直到这个时候，他才注意到那个人的形貌。

　　那是一双宇智波的眼睛，人却沧桑了许多，柱间将六木当做武器一般的丢了过去，敌人闪避开来，却被战团外的人用暗器带走了脸上的面罩，这也暴露了他面具下伤痕累累的面目。还能够看得出来的，是他苍老的面孔，此时，这个人的身份已经呼之欲出。

　　“是你！”柱间迅速核对上了他的身份。

　　这个人，正是当初宇智波的叛忍，成为叛忍联盟头目的人。多年来，一直在外面潜逃，如今终于来木叶复仇了。

　　他是田岛的堂兄弟，叫做宇智波大悟，当初因为不满千手和宇智波联合而出走，如今他要亲手将木叶这个产物消灭掉。

　　“是我，火影大人。”大悟看着柱间，“你的命真大，这样都杀不死你。”

　　柱间看着他，虽然经常在报告中看到这个人，可是一旦见面了，也就没有了什么神秘感。大悟看着柱间，看着此时木叶的一片狼藉，在他的布置之下，哪怕木叶早有应急措施，也被破坏泰半，眼前的一切让这个残忍的男人露出了满意的笑容。

　　“看，这就是你理想的地方，如今已经被摧毁了。”

　　“木叶的精神会让这里重生。”

　　“在你的带领下吗？柱间，你敢让大家知道你的真面目吗？”宇智波大悟嘲讽的笑道，“比如说你有了……”  
这个时候，他的盟友打断了他：“大悟，你答应过我的。”  
“这已经是什么时候了，你还在坚持这样的原则吗？”  
六木站在自己的位置上，说道：“不要牵连他。”  
柱间看着这对意见发生分歧的盟友，并没有错过这个机会，他冲上前去攻击，快速结印之后，藤蔓以更快的速度超越他，开始朝那两人凶猛的攻击着。  
木遁的特殊性可是让宇智波无法复制，但是写轮眼还是能在这样的攻势下看破他的动作，尤其是如今的柱间已经不再灵活。他腹中的孩子是战场上致命的累赘。  
宇智波大悟利用了这点，不断以柱间的腹部为攻击目标，这也让柱间为了防御而无法首尾兼顾，身上持续挂彩。六木的目标也是十分直接，就是柱间。  
“忍者之神？忍者之神因为这样的弱点，也会被我轻易拿下。”宇智波大悟讥笑道，“你为什么要跟斑……”他话还没有说尽，就感觉到自己的喉口一凉，原本还与他并肩作战的六木已经割断了他的喉咙。  
“我提醒过你。”六木冰冷的说道。

大悟愤怒的看着六木，用手捂着自己喉口的创口，他怎么也没有防御到六木，而这一切的转变又太过突兀。

　　“不要玷污那位大人的声誉。”

　　仓促间发生的一切，让木叶众人都发出了一些惊诧的声音，宇智波大悟觉察到自己的生命迅速流逝，他只能恶毒地看着六木，然后快速结印，柱间看着他指尖的术式大吼一声：“所有人快点散开，跑！”与此同时，为了防御宇智波大悟自爆的威力，柱间在大悟的周围竖起了蹭蹭罗生门，宇智波大悟的身体在发着极限的光芒，而巨大的罗生门也在缓缓升起。随着一声“轰”的巨响，宇智波大悟直接自爆当场，那威力甚至媲美尾兽玉，在强劲的热浪之前，柱间和所有人都没有闪躲的余力，只能在罗生门的削弱和自身防御中努力的争取生机，以及在残破的木叶中寻找着足够安全的掩体。

　　天空的光芒都被这阵爆炸所掩盖，柱间背转过身，双手快速结印，让藤木包裹着自己，护住腹部。他的身体从空中落下，然后撞碎了身上的藤木，数道墙壁在他的滚动下持续倒塌，柱间在此时能做的也只是护住自己的孩子。他的内脏都因为跌势而隐隐作痛，当他的势头终于止住的时候，柱间吐出一口血，勉强维持着自己的神智。

　　斑和泉奈回来时，正面对着这堪称绝望的场景。欣欣向荣的木叶被破坏了大半，而这一切的始作俑者，他们到现在都还不知晓。

　　在泉奈都来不及反应的时候，斑已经冲了过去，他的嘶吼声满是绝望，目光所及，都是残垣断壁和不知死活的忍者们。那些成功逃离受伤比较轻的人已经自发的在寻找自己的同伴，并且开始救助伤者，斑不断的找着一个又一个的伤者。只觉得正在遭遇着人生最绝望的时刻，他的柱间不知道在什么地方，生死不知。能够影分身的人都开始尽自己最大的努力，从破碎的石碓中将伤者挖出，忍犬们也在四处嗅着，当发现一个人的时候，便发疯似的大叫。

　　斑如今全靠本能在行动着，他的写轮眼四处逡巡着，不肯放过一点痕迹，他来到了爆炸的中心，残存的罗生门让他判断着柱间跌落的方向，当看到双腿都被炸断的六木时，斑愣了一下。他的部下正流着大量的血，在地上挣扎着，当看向他的时候，六木愣住了。

“斑大人……”六木低声叫道。

　　斑在奔来时以为自己会质问六木，然后杀了他，可是当真正面对这一切后，斑握紧了拳头。  
他的时间不应该耽误在叛徒的手上。

　　“之后再审问他。”斑留下了这个命令。

　　“他在东南位置。”看着斑寻觅的身形，被人绑缚起来的六木忽然大声喊道，在这个时候他的眼中流淌出两行血泪，沾满灰尘的脸上因此而显得更加狼狈。

　　斑的身形一顿，然后迅速朝着六木所说的方向奔去，他看到了一道疑似柱间跌落下来的拖痕，沿着残存的痕迹，最后在一道半塌的墙下发现了柱间。这是柱间最幸运的所在，倒塌的墙壁没有压在他的身上，反而留下了足够的空间，替他阻挡一时的飞沙走石。斑几乎没有办法控制自己双手的颤抖，他将柱间抱起，却发现柱间的身下正流着和血不一样的液体。

　　是羊水破了。

　　已经有过一次经验的斑握紧柱间的手腕，将自己的查克拉灌输给柱间，他抱着柱间，带着他去寻找千手香。此时的千手香正在临时搭建的棚子那里，那简陋的大棚里，一个个忍者被抬进来，得到最基本的治疗，就在她忙得脚不沾地时，斑直接撞开人闯入了她的帐篷，对着她低吼道：“柱间羊水破了。”

　　千手香忙得麻木的脑袋被这一句砸得嗡嗡作响，她跌坐在地上，看着满身尘埃的斑，还有他抱着的柱间。

　　“来人，给我搭一间干净的帐篷，火影大人需要急救！”她尖利的声音在嘈杂的环境中都格外清晰，在她的命令和泉奈的周旋下，干净的帐篷很快被搭好，泉奈在外面复杂把守着，而斑则在屋内维系着柱间的查克拉循环。此时的柱间已经失去了意识，为了让他能够配合，千手香只能大力摇晃着柱间，用手拍打着他的脸，用带着哭腔的声音呼喊他：“柱间大人，醒醒！求您醒醒啊！”

　　在她的呼喊中，斑握紧了柱间的手，那冰凉的手寄托了他全部的希望。

　　在千手香的动作下，柱间总算醒转过来，那下体的垂坠感让他脸色苍白了起来。

　　“变成女人会更方便生产……”千手香命令道。

　　在斑的辅助下，柱间艰难的变成女人，让自己的两腿大张开，然后用尽浑身的力气，将孩子们从子宫里推挤出来啊。那失去羊水的子宫让这个动作变得极为艰难，千手香只能将药物塞在柱间的舌下，命令斑：“不要停止查克拉，用尽你的全力，支援他！”

　　斑的查克拉在之前的对阵九尾中，早已经接近枯竭，也从来没有恢复的时候，在握着柱间手的时候，几乎是在透支自己般的支撑着。和脸色难看的柱间相比，现在的斑也不遑多让，经脉的疼痛感让他紧抿着嘴唇，外界的声音都像是来自铁片交击一般，刮擦着他的耳膜。斑眼前的一切都开始变得模糊，唯一成为他支撑的，就是手中所握的冰凉的手。

　　“用力，深呼吸，用力！”千手香命令道，这已经是她今天的第二次接生，熟练的接近麻木，她死死盯着张开的器官，看着孩子的头颅渐渐出现，那孩子比足月份的婴儿要小一些，这个帐篷里的人，所有人都在和死神在较劲，一个个都在透支着自己的生命。

　　时间哪怕飞逝而过，对于他们来说，都格外的难捱，每一分钟的度过，都让孩子离死亡接近一分。

　　不知道过了多久，第一个孩子呱呱落地，千手香立刻喊着副手对这第一个孩子进行身体检查，而真正艰难的还在后面。

　　第二个孩子，几乎有一半的生命掌握在死神的手中。

　　他们所能做的，就是竭尽全力，争取一线生机。

　　

　　幕 二三九

　　柱间的身体与意识，此时此刻就像是完全被剥离了一样，难以忍耐的疼痛到了极致，让时间似乎都变慢了。

　　千手香的呼喊，下体甬道里的一阵阵推挤，对于柱间的意识而言，都变得格外遥远，像是另外一个世界的事情。

　　事情为什么会变成这样，即使是他自己都不清楚，上一次这样的疼痛还是很久很久以前，辉夜出生的那次，他倒在了草地上，被斑紧抱着，带回了临时的庇护所，在那里生下了辉夜。明明是早应该忘记的事情，记忆却格外清晰的浮现出来，那一夜中狰狞的尾兽，惊险的战斗还有近乎透支的查克拉，他那时候都以为自己要死了，却被斑抱到了庇护所。

　　斑闯进了接生的地方，握着他的手，用查克拉支持他生下了辉夜，也因为这个原因，他一度将辉夜托付给斑教导。结果……结果，却是引狼入室。  
在此之前，他从未怀疑过斑的用心，将他当做挚友那样的信任着。

　　如何也想不到，斑对他的感情早就已经变质了。

　　柱间为自己此时的清醒而感觉到痛苦，越是清晰的回忆，越是能够让他回忆到斑那时候充满爱恋的神情，那样露骨的感情，他却为什么没有发现，如果及早制止这一切，是不是一切的悲剧都不会发生？

　　而如今，逝去的一切都无法挽回。

　　假如可以，他现在就想抽出现在被斑紧握的手，就让他带着这悲惨的记忆，在此时死去，都好过坠入到无尽的懊悔之中。

　　就在此时，千手香的话打破了柱间这个特殊的时刻：“生下来了……”

　　是的，终于生下来了，柱间的身体在此刻感受到了久违的轻松，那曾经沉甸甸的腹部如今只剩下空虚，让他几乎以为自己轻飘飘的可以离开这个人世。但随之而来的疼痛，将柱间重新拉扯回人间，房间难闻的气味，被紧握的右手，还有……意外安静的孩子。这个忽然意识到的事情，让柱间握紧了斑的手。

　　“有几个孩子在哭，斑！”

　　斑甚至没有回答柱间，他的目光落在柱间的脸上，查克拉早就透支的他在用手轻抚一下柱间的脸颊后，便停在那里，柱间也在此时发现，斑的手上满是冷汗。

千手看了一眼说道：“他失去意识了，可能是透支的太厉害了。”

　　“千手香……有几个还在哭？”柱间虚弱的进行着那个问题说道。

　　原本打算将这件事情隐瞒下来的千手香苍白着脸，将那个孩子放在柱间的身边，那小小的孩子紧闭着眼睛，拳头紧握，比辉夜要小上不少。柱间从来没有期待过他们的诞生，可是也从未想过，他们中会有一个孩子见不到这个世界。

　　明明这个世界，早已经有了和平，再也不会有孩子轻易因为战争而死去。

　　柱间颤抖的手触碰着孩子，眼泪就这样从他的眼眶中流出。

“只有一个孩子。”千手香看着自己手中那个脸色转紫的孩子。

　　“斑，他走了……”柱间轻声说道，“有一个孩子走了。”其实这个孩子是否来过，他都无法确定，毕竟那第一次的哭声，没有从他的喉咙中微弱的传出。

　　“斑，有一个孩子走了……”柱间重复了一遍。

“斑！有一个孩子走了！”柱间再一次嘶声喊着，与其说，他是在呼喊斑，不如说他在发泄自己的绝望。

“孩子……”

　　“啊——”正在检查斑的千手香因为突然睁开的写轮眼惊叫一声。

　　“柱间……”斑挣扎的站起来，却看到柱间正流着眼泪，那泪水滴落在被上，斑只觉得自己几乎要窒息了，他看着那个没有哭声的孩子，轻轻的抱起来，那张小脸渐渐的透着青色，就像死神无形的手正在取走他的魂灵。如果此时写轮眼能够穿透生与死，斑多么希望能同他角力一番，将孩子的生命从他魔爪中抢回。鬼使神差的，斑将孩子倒吊着，拍打着他，然后用手指分开小小的嘴唇，试图从那羸弱的气管里吸出污物。就在斑第二次尝试这套动作的时候，他的手掌拍打在孩子的身体上，留下明显的掌印，也就是这个时候，那弱小的身体忽然发生猫叫似的声音。

　　千手香忙从斑的手里夺过他，喊道：“热水！”

　　她的查克拉覆盖着孩子，然后他的身体过了一道热水，被擦拭干净，那虚弱的孩子被仔细的对待着，千手香的助手生怕一点细微的伤害，都能带走他来之不易的生命。

　　“柱间，孩子没事……”斑抱着柱间，他感受到柱间在自己的怀中哭泣着，那眼泪就像是流进了他的心里，泛着酸涩与苦味，而此时的他也只能抚摸着柱间脏兮兮的头发，安抚道：“没事了，柱间没事了……”

　　千手香这个时候也有了喘口气的时间，她坐在地上，大口喘息着，最后偷偷的拿手背抹着眼泪。这个房间里的每个人都在透支着自己，如果可以她现在就想倒头大睡，可是残酷的现实告诉她，这个夜还很长。

　　

　　扉间在这一夜，几乎没有合眼。作为木叶速度最快的忍者，他没有出现在战场，当敌人来袭的时候，扉间第一时间带着自己的部下疏散了人群，并且在避难所的附近建立了一条防御线，任何试图越过这条界线的人，都成了他们刀下的亡魂。

前方承受着敌人的压力，后方同样也是如此，叛忍联盟这次的打击报复可以说是疯狂的，而那些攻打庇护所的人，其中甚至夹杂了不是叛忍的人，那些人训练有素，刻意没有使用忍术攻击，而是一些更为偏门的血继限界，这让后方一度十分混乱，扉间甚至没有办法去关心战局。

　　当他用飞雷神干掉最后一名敌人的时候，九尾的咆哮已经结束，前方却发生了剧烈的爆炸。

　　整个木叶都因为这场自爆而震动，而扉间下意识让人去检查庇护所的坚固程度，他的目光凝视着前方，手心已经满是汗水。

　　柱间并不在他的身后，他很清楚。

　　那个男人绝对不会让自己站在庇护所里，永远会站在面对敌人的最前线。

　　因为他那与生俱来的责任。

　　扉间等待着探子带来警报解除的消息，当看到信号弹冲上天际的时候，他立刻指挥着部下前往木叶的战斗中心，即使他这样着急，他也有自己的工作要做。

　　“让青壮年快点去收拾战场，而妇孺则继续在庇护所休息，一队继续保护这里，谨防有人潜入，二队跟我一起去检查周遭是否还有敌情。”扉间冷静的将任务一个个的传达出去，然后身影消失在夜幕之中。他同样会命令一部分人去治疗战场上的伤者，他会在一切结束后，去查看柱间的情况。

　　天空很快透出了亮光，木叶的天空出现了几日来的第一次晴天，湛蓝的天空下，是只剩下一半的木叶。蓝天下的木叶，每个人都在做着力所能及的事情，在废墟清理的平地上，正耸立着十几个大大小小的帐篷。医疗忍者们在帐篷中穿梭着，扉间来到这里的时候，千手香正坐在帐篷的门口抽烟，她拿着细长的烟杆，毫无形象的吞云吐雾，看到扉间的时候，连忙把烟锅在地上敲了敲。

　　扉间说：“要是太累的话，抽两口也没什么。”

　　千手香长出一口气，说道：“斑也在里面。”

　　扉间打消了进去的念头，他问道：“柱间情况怎么样？”

　　“他的身体底子好，再怎么作贱都比我这种人强。”千手香嘲讽的笑了笑，然后她压低了声音，用只有两人能听清的声音说道，“孩子的问题比较大。”

　　扉间沉默了一会，说道：“这种事，不能强求……孩子七岁前，都是属于神明的。”

　　“那是以前的时候……”千手香看了他一眼，“虽然说孩子的父亲……但是，柱间大人心太软，无论怎样都会很伤心。”

　　扉间没有说话，他背转过身去，看着天空，好一会才说：“好好照顾柱间，我去审问俘虏。”

　　“去吧。”千手香看着扉间大步离开，然后回到帐篷里，孩子已经被她的部下悄悄抱去了更安全的地方，那两个孩子如今还十分脆弱，需要医疗忍者的仔细照看，在这样的环境下，对孩子的影响是负面的。

真正让她担忧的是，有多少人会注意到火影的古怪。  
千手香摇了摇头，把目光放在帐篷里躺的两个人。如今帐篷里躺着的是精疲力竭的斑和柱间，看着他们的情况，千手香长出一口气。

有什么等他们醒过来再说吧。

　　

　　这次的事件最终以木叶劫后余生为结果。

　　叛忍联盟残存的力量在这一次的攻击中彻底被击垮，头目宇智波大悟死亡，潜伏在木叶的内线被全部揪出，另外还有数名他村的忍者，身份保密，正在密集的拷问。

　　宇智波六木，是其中的一名叛徒，所肩负的任务是在村内散布留言，离间千手一族和宇智波一族，同时也让宇智波主事的两兄弟反目成仇。

　　他所获得的结局，是秘密处刑。

　　

六木被关在了暗无天日的地牢之中，因为双眼被蒙上，他所能感觉到的只有地下沉闷的空气，和伤口近乎腐烂的臭味。

在被囚禁的状态，他用手抚摸着之前被人偷偷塞在自己手中的小石板。上面凹凸的字迹，传达着最后的讯息。

不要说。月。

这其中传达的意味很明显了，他曾经的同伙为了保证自己不暴露，用他的母亲月见来要挟他。六木用手指将石板拗碎，然后吞进肚子里，石灰的味道让他的舌苔发苦，他闭上眼睛仿佛能看到自己母亲干瘦的模样。

他不知道他的同伙是否还会继续颠覆木叶的活动，而此刻他唯一能做到的事情，似乎也只有守护自己的母亲。

六木感觉到石块沉甸甸的落在自己的胃部，这会让他很难受，但是可能他已经活不到难受的那个时候了。

　　六木静待着属于自己的死亡，一切都显得格外静谧，也只有在这样的情况下，人的脚步声才格外清晰，来的人脚步比往日要虚浮一些，却让六木整个人都激动了起来。

“斑大人……”

他听到大门被开启，关上的声音。

　　“不要叫我大人，我不配做你的首领！”斑一口喝断了六木的话，看着自己昔日属下狼狈的样子，斑只觉得心情糟糕透了，柱间正在产后的虚弱期，而他的孩子们还十分虚弱，“我一直都没有亏待你，一直都在泉奈做下那件事后弥补你，我以为你知道！”

　　“我并没有怨恨你。事实上，我做下这一切，正是为了您。”

　　“我的孩子，还有柱间……你为了我什么？！”斑狠狠的砸了一下铁栅栏。

　　“为了让您能够成为更伟大的忍者！”六木认真道，“您已经在千手柱间身上耗费了太多的精力，甚至被他所拖累，您的能力、您的野心都不应该局限于小小的木叶，您的才华应该更多被世人所知道！”

　　六木挣扎的从角落爬出来，他那张脸孔扭曲地抬起看向斑：“您看看您如今的样子，木叶、柱间、甚至宇智波泉奈都是您的障碍……假如事情成功了，大悟杀了千手柱间，您杀了大悟，然后杀了泉奈，那么木叶之内再也没有能跟您抗衡的人了！”

　　“你已经疯了，六木。”斑看着六木那张脸孔，“我本来想问你些事情，但是看来，都不用了。”

　　“斑大人，您本来就该拥有更多！”六木的模样已经形同疯癫。

　　斑沉默看着六木，说道：“处刑人待会来，我会收殓你的尸首，带去给你的母亲。”

　　他后退一步，深深的看了一眼六木，六木却忽然用头叩着地面，说道：“斑大人，我求您了，不要再浪费您的生命了，我求您了……”

　　斑看着他狰狞的样子，后退一步，然后他问出了最后一个问题：“水峪的那封信，是不是你们仿造的。”

“不是。”六木矢口否认道。

斑看着他那双闪烁着疯狂的眼神，继续后退道：“看来是了，我不会杀了泉奈的，你死心吧。你们合作的对象……这点不用你告诉我了，木叶自己会找到答案的。”

“斑大人！斑大人！”

宇智波斑头也不回的转身就走，直到铁门将六木的声音阻隔在他的身后。而黑漆漆的房间里，六木血流满面的仰面躺着，他想起自己刚成为忍者，有幸跟随在斑的身后，那时候的斑已经是宇智波一族的天才，是所有年轻人仰望的顶点，而泉奈则被人所羡慕，他们都羡慕泉奈能有这样的兄长。能够教导你最好的忍术，能够在危难时刻将他护在身后，严厉却又疼爱，谁不想有这样的兄长。

　　然后，有一天他在战场上被斑所救。看上去那样孤独的忍者，却将他护在身后，肩膀的血液已经浸透了衣服。

　　这样的首领，就是把命托付给他又有何妨？

　　黑暗中走近的脚步声打断了六木的回想，厚重的铁门被推开，六木不熟悉这样的脚步声，这不是送他进来的人，也不是刚才离去的人。

　　但是六木本能的感觉到了危险，他想要后退，缩回牢房的最深处，可是他刚才的举动已经让他的动作比平时要更加迟缓，他感觉到自己腿上的断面被人拽住，狠狠一拉，他就被几乎被拉着紧贴着铁栅栏。

　　这个人没有说一句话，冰冷的刃面在六木的喉咙上划过，六木的喉咙里发出嗬嗬的声音，那是气管暴露在空气中之后，人发出的痛呼声。似乎是怕六木不够痛苦，那双手用力的勒着六木被划开的喉咙，让血液大量的溢出。

　　“你会死，斑也会死。”

　　六木颓然倒在了地上，来客没有再看一眼这个尸体，他离开了。

　　

　　幕 二四零

　　宇智波的府邸因为距离爆炸的中心稍远，所以只被波及了围墙，在忍术的修复下，至少柱间等人可以暂时迁回来。因为绝大部分人们的房子还在修建当中，于是木叶的几个拥有大府邸的人，陆续接收了这次的难民，原先清静的宇智波庭院里如今都是帐篷，而空着的房间则被安排给妇孺们住。厨房里每日烧着的都是给众人吃的大锅菜，而白日的时候，走廊上总是能看到互相打闹的孩子们。

　　为了清静考虑，柱间的房间被牵近了更里面的位置，而为了节省房间，斑和柱间还有两个新生儿同住一间屋子，蜜豆、玲子、辉夜和晴树则住稍大的一间，都是为了就近照顾。

　　柱间在恢复的时候，也意识到，自己的两个孩子是多么的脆弱。

　　早产儿虚弱、怕光、受不了惊动的毛病，他们都有，而那小小的身躯，单薄得让人心疼。他们给孩子们取好了名字，鹤千代和松千代，之所以取这样的名字，也只是希望神明大人不要带走他们。  
小鹤的情况要稍微好一些，小松则吃奶都没有什么力气，他们在食用母乳之余，还要喂千手香特别调制的药露。

　　柱间从来不知道，原来对于孩子来说，出生前的那一道关卡只是前奏，而现在他们要面对母体外的种种情况。

　　天气会不会太热了，房间会不会太闷了，通了风之后会不会又太凉了，柱间现在整日都在被这些事情所纠缠着。可是他也是产后的情况，于是忙了两三天之后，柱间便病倒了，斑成了那个团团转的人。

　　宇智波斑，同这个世上最凶狠的九尾对峙过，也曾经在五影的面前放出查克拉，进入过最危险的战场，却第一次深切的陷入了生活的泥沼。

　　

　　当斑清晨睁开双眼的时候，他要检查着摇篮中的两个孩子，那两个虚弱的孩子，即使是呼吸都那么轻浅，为了让他们能够好好安睡，窗户上挂着隔光的布料，斑会小心翼翼的来到他们的摇篮前，打量着熟睡的孩子们。他们比辉夜出生的时候还要小，小小的手好像只有斑的手指头那么大，皮肤薄的能够看到血管，那还没完全长好的头壳让人不敢用力，在给他们哺乳的时候，得用最轻柔的力度。

　　千手香曾经对他说过，在他们的身体没有好转前，要做好一觉醒来只能看到孩子冰冷尸体的觉悟。那样的话语，就像是尖刀般剜着斑的心口，也逼迫着他不敢有丝毫懈怠。

　　当发现孩子们好好的时候，斑会看向柱间，在柱间的要求下，他们分床而睡，因为身体虚弱，柱间则睡得很沉，就像是要把那些付出的血汗都用睡觉补回来一样。当发现柱间的情况有所好转后，他总算能够长出口气，去忙着自己的事情。

　　宇智波斑要面对的，是木叶其他家族的质问和宇智波家族内部族老的质疑。

　　宇智波六木背叛木叶的消息，使得宇智波家成了众矢之的，其他忍村的参与需要谨慎对待，但是木叶内部的矛盾可以先解决，日向、猿飞、旗木那些家族纷纷要求彻查宇智波一族，关于这点，已经吵了几天，族老们肯定对此肯定不会妥协，也就是在昨天，其中一位的族老甚至说出了“如今事态到了这样的地步，还有什么脸面留在这个位置上，不如早早退下来，让泉奈当家主！”这样的话。

这句话，显然得到了不少的人认同。上一次被这样孤立的时候，还是他要求强娶柱间，而如今是因为他已经失去了震慑。

 

　　斑穿上了玲子准备的宇智波羽织，今天就是他回应族老和其他家族的时间了。

在用过早饭之后，斑又回到了后院，临行前看了看晴树，又去看看柱间和两个孩子。晴树还在睡觉，这个孩子说好听些是大气，说不好听些是没心没肺，就在那天的战斗里，大家人心惶惶，可是晴树没有哭也没有闹，很安静的和辉夜在庇护所待了一晚上；而柱间这个时候已经昏昏沉沉的醒来，斑给他垫了后背，喂柱间吃了些药。

　　柱间喝着苦涩的药，说道：“孩子们……怎么没有动静……”

　　“他们在睡觉，不要担心，我看过了……他们只是在睡觉。”

　　柱间的脸因为房间的光线而格外晦暗，他的眼中满是疲惫——昨夜为了给孩子哺乳，他被哭醒了两次。  
当小鹤哭的时候，小松也会跟着哭，那像小老鼠叫一样的哭声，听起来总是让人格外揪心。

　　“你要出去吗？”柱间茫茫然说道，过多的昏睡让他的声音也十分疲倦，甚至有些不清醒的感觉，”村里……我要起来，村里都怎么样了？”

　　斑连忙拦住他：“别起来，村里的事情有我和扉间，你即使不相信我，也应该相信扉间。”

　　“扉间……他怎么说？”柱间揉着太阳穴。

　　“他说，让你好好休息。”

　　就在这时，小鹤又开始在摇篮里哭了起来，他的哭声微弱的像是气音，没有丝毫的活力，可是这样的声音却可以让小松也跟着哭起来，混杂在一起的声音听起来却像是风中残烛般的断续凄凉。

　　斑走到摇篮前，轻轻的抱起小鹤，他边抱着小鹤，边拉开门喊了一声蜜豆，蜜豆对待孩子也有经验。跑过来的蜜豆抱起小松，轻柔的女声哄着哭泣的孩子，而斑能做的也只是轻拍着小鹤的背。那小小的孩子抓着斑的胸口，这是饿了的意思，这个时候又要把乳母叫来，斑眼看着质询的时间渐渐接近，将孩子交给乳母，整理了自己的羽织朝外面走去，在他的身后，柱间的声音依稀传来：把小鹤抱给我看看……

　　

　　柱间看着虚弱的孩子，他清晰地记得，在怀着他们的时候，自己并不爱他们。

　　他对辉夜许诺过，他只有辉夜一个孩子。

　　可是为什么，即便是发过了誓，也没有办法坐视着他们的死去。当小松没有呼吸的时候，他的心就像被撕裂开那样的疼痛，那疼痛让人无法承受，所以他呼喊着斑，让斑同自己一起承受那种苦痛。

　　看哪，孩子走了。

　　没想到的是，透支体力的斑会在那时候醒过来，然后做出那样惊人的举动，而小松的哭声，一瞬间让柱间有了被救赎的感觉。

　　强烈的伤痛就被那微弱的声音所抚平，甚至让他不禁对斑都升起了一丝期盼。

　　连被死神带走的孩子都能被复苏，那么斑呢？

　　然而世间的事情总没有那么美好，一时的甜头也只是为了让人陷入更深的绝望。这个世界对于大多数已经十分残酷，而对于两个早产儿来说，更是每一天都如履薄冰。

　　千手香说，他们随时都有可能熬不过去。

　　一次风寒，一次腹泻，或者是摔着、碰着，他们比瓷娃娃还要脆弱得多。

　　从死神手中夺回生命的代价是今后时时刻刻都要担忧着那镰刀的挥下，柱间的身体原本十分虚弱，此时精神上更是受着百般的折磨。他经常在夜中惊醒，有时候是被噩梦，有时候是因为孩子的哭声。

　　他们还活着。

　　庆幸之余，又升起了一分绝望。

　　

　　玲子和蜜豆很清楚的知道，柱间的情况有些不对，但是她们所做的事情有限，照顾柱间、照顾孩子，她们所能起到的作用，也只是让这间宅子的人更加舒适。

　　玲子很快因为宅邸里住的难民而去忙了，在忙碌的一天里，她要准备好许多茶水和饭团以供那些人重建家园之余吃喝，在宇智波府邸的外面，森林里的树木被拉来了许多，砖瓦匠也开始烧砖烧瓦，滴滴当当的声音时常飘进了家里。而那些人的孩子会在宅子里玩闹着，玲子有时候还要避免他们闯入到后院里，惊扰到正在养伤的柱间。

　　这个时候，辉夜是个好帮手。

　　辉夜因为柱间的情况并没有去出任务，他待在家里，肩负着看顾柱间和晴树的任务。

　　那些四五岁的孩子们会赤着脚在宇智波家里的走廊里奔跑着，他们都不怵大人们的呼喝，却唯独害怕看到辉夜，明明只是个少年，却已经穿着威风的忍装，可以调到屋顶上，打着漂亮的跟斗。

　　当辉夜沉下来的时候，又会让人觉得格外畏惧，因此辉夜总能震慑到他们。

　　

　　用过饭的辉夜去看望柱间，他轻轻敲了敲门，然后推门而入，柱间正靠在软垫，因为药效而昏昏欲睡。

　　当听到辉夜的脚步声时，他抬起头对辉夜露出了一点笑容，在辉夜看来，这个笑容比哭还难看。

　　“母亲，好好休息吧，这里有我。”辉夜安慰道。

　　柱间说：“辉夜，你会不会怪我……”

　　“母亲说什么傻话……好好休息吧。”辉夜握着柱间的手，“好好休息，木叶还需要您。”

　　“辉夜……”柱间闭上了眼睛，靠着睡眠来恢复着那天透支的元气，辉夜低头看着他受伤的胳膊，伸手轻轻触碰，又收回了手。

　　辉夜盯着自己的手，恍惚间总以为上面还沾满了血迹，可是一晃眼，血迹又消失了。

　　那些血，只是一个开始。辉夜长出一口气，他替柱间掖好被子，端坐着守护自己最重要的人。

　　　　幕二四一  
　　  
　　因为柱间的伤势问题，如今木叶的重建工作主要是由扉间主持，他向来在木叶拥有不错的声望，因为为人严谨，在这个紧要的关头，越发显得可靠。  
　　  
　　与之形成对比的，是斑在这次事件中扮演的角色，事情严格来说，并不是他的问题，但是考虑到宇智波六木的身份，这件事牵连在他的身上，他受到了连带的责任。  
　　  
　　这次的会议，木叶的各大家族一致要求由扉间主持，为此还各自请出了家里的族老去说服扉间——毕竟扉间认为这次的清算，与其说是讨论木叶的重建问题，不如说是大家借此在对宇智波斑发难。  
　　  
　　斑来到的时候，扉间正站在建筑的阴影位置，神情若有所思，当斑出现在他的视线之中后，扉间做了个手势，瞥到手势的斑会意来到了阴影处，来到了扉间的身旁。  
　　  
　　扉间看了斑一会，忽然一拳打在斑的肩头，他的速度快的不及眨眼，斑只感觉到肩头一痛，身体已经依照着惯性撞在了墙上。  
　　  
　　扉间说：“这一下是为了兄长的。”  
　　  
　　说完，他又有一拳招呼在斑的腹部，哪怕斑事先架了手掌抵挡扉间的攻击，但身 体依旧要承受着扉间的力量。  
　　  
　　“这下，是为了那两个孩子。”扉间再次说道，“这次你惹了麻烦了，斑。”  
　　  
　　“这么明显的事情，还需要说出来吗？”斑对此有着清晰的认识，“他们当然要借此发难，我知道有些人看我很不顺眼了。”  
　　  
　　“你干的哪件事情是顺眼的？”扉间冰冷道。  
　　  
　　“但是，我至少是站在我们联盟的立场上的。”斑看着扉间说道，“木叶的重建，对于有些人来说是个机会，在我的控制下，你至少可以相信，我一定会站在柱间的意向这边。但是其他人，你能得到跟我相同的保证吗？”  
　　  
　　这也正是扉间来找斑的原因，尽管在扉间看来斑是个混蛋，但是即使是这样的一个混蛋，也能够维持着木叶的稳定。这也是扉间容忍斑到现在最大的原因。

　　“这就是我站在这里跟你说话的原因。”扉间看着斑，他停顿了一下斟酌自己的语气：“斑，六木这件事，基本上没有什么转圜的。兄长是相信你的，这件事情所有知道内情的人都会相信你，因为没有哪个父亲会伤害自己的孩子……但是，我不准你把这件事说出去！”

　　斑瞪着扉间，很显然……如果他不说出柱间有了自己的孩子，那么六木背后主使者的嫌疑他就始终无法摆脱，这件事情的后果最轻是他受到牵连，被赶下宇智波族长的位置，而更严重，他甚至会被冠以叛村的罪名。看到斑深情的变化，扉间认真说道：“千手一族都会保全你，这是我的承诺。”

　　“所以，你很明白我会有什么后果对不对。”斑看着扉间说道，“在这个关口，我说出我和柱间的关系，顺理成章……我为什么要冒着可能被判决叛村罪名的风险，来放弃这个让晴树证名的好机会。扉间，你是个聪明人，我同样也是，我不会做这种傻事的。”

　　“斑，你这样会毁掉兄长的。兄长眼下这个时候，你忍心增加他的压力吗？”扉间的话让斑眼神变幻了一瞬，斑将背靠在墙壁上，这个时候建筑来响起了钟声，这是提醒他们会议即将开始的讯号，扉间也抓紧了时间，“宇智波六木的所作所为是为了你，为了你他甚至不惜杀死兄长，斑，这件事情，你能摆脱自己的良心谴责吗？”扉间激动地说着，手指就差指在了斑的心口上，斑拧着眉头看着扉间。

　　事情就是这样，如果他不说出柱间为自己怀有身孕，他无论如何都不可能让六木叛村来伤害自己的孩子，他的情况会很糟糕。

　　如果不是知道扉间所为的也是柱间，他几乎要以为这是扉间在故意报复自己。

　　“你知道我会有什么后果的。”斑看着扉间，“这些要求不该你来跟我说，应该让柱间跟我说。”

　　“今早，兄长什么都没有跟你说吗？”扉间看着斑。

　　斑想起今早的情形，柱间什么都没有同他说，毕竟柱间现在精力不济，或许对这种事情已经放弃去纠缠了：“他什么都没有说，他都不着急，你又着急什么？”

　　“所以，你做出选择了？”扉间看着斑。

　　斑没有回答扉间，只是推开了扉间，说道：“不要耽误时间了，我们该进去了。”

　　“宇智波斑！”

　　斑把扉间的声音当做耳旁风，他朝着会议室而去，期间他碰到了日向族长、猿飞族长，眼神碰撞间，他深知今天绝对没有善了。泉奈也很快来到了，他紧跟着斑的脚步而去，但是没有人会觉得这对兄弟亲善，毕竟他们闹翻的事情早已经被众人所知，更是有人听说，在应对尾兽之前，这对兄弟还打了一架。宇智波分裂在即的讯息越发明显，如果要针对斑的话，泉奈很有可能会支持他们，出于这个原因，当泉奈坐下之后，他的肩膀被人碰了碰，打招呼的是日向族长。

　　“抱歉，我来的匆忙了。”

　　泉奈说道：“我也是刚刚来到。”

　　“希望泉奈君能够站在正确的一方。”

　　泉奈看了这个男人一眼，说道：“我不明白你的意思。”

　　日向族长只是笑着，十指交握着，也就在这个时候，扉间跨过门槛，他站在了从前柱间坐着的位置：“火影如今还在休养中，于是这次由我代为主持这次的会议，这次的会议攸关木叶的重建，希望各位鼎力扶助，毕竟木叶是我们共同维护的村落，在过去的时日里，诸位都是木叶的中坚，这次遭逢攻击，诸位也都英勇抗敌，木叶得以保存。尽管过去建设的所在都成为了废墟，但是木叶的火之意志不会改变，木叶会成为比过去更好的一座村落。现在，有关重建的事项，诸位可以积极发言。”

　　扉间的话语刚落，就有人直接插道：“重建简单，我们大家都会出力，但是……这次的事情在于，木叶出了叛徒，伙同从前的宇智波叛忍一起对木叶发起攻击，家可以再建，但是倘若内患没有消除，我们大家都是冤枉出力。”说话的人是精通风遁的杉山，在没有加入木叶之前，是混迹在砂之国的独行忍者，因为得罪了砂之国的家族，索性在火之国与砂之国对峙的时候加入了木叶，如今算起来也已经有五六年的光景了。

　　说完这些话，扉间又回到了左手边的首座，和斑面对面着。他的这番话显然也说中了他人心声，于是会议室之内都是应和的声音。

　　“说的没错。”

　　“这句话很在理。”

　　“斑，这次参与的敌人，宇智波大悟是你的叔父辈，宇智波六木则是你的部下，对此你难道不在这里跟大家交代一下吗？”杉山继续说道。

　　“你是什么意思？不如直接说。”斑冷淡的说道。

　　“交代一下，我说的还不够直接吗？”

　　“直接指着我的鼻子说，宇智波斑，你是不是主使者 才是直接。”斑站起来，居高临下看着杉山，“但是你敢吗？”斑在这个时候也懒得收敛自己的坏心情，他阴沉俊美的脸上，显得戾气十足，“大悟是我的叔父辈，但是众所周知，他已经被我父亲驱逐出了家族，在族谱上除名，拿他做名目，真是可笑！”

　　“那宇智波六木你要怎么交代？”

　　“他是我部下是多久之前的事情了？在木叶有了火影，一切都重新规划之后，他就不是我的部下了！”斑目光在众人中扫视过去，“我们的部下、族人各自都被打散，性格不同、能力不同就被划入不同的机构，宇智波六木因为手伤的缘故，多数时候都在统计情报，暗部的情报部分，如今的负责人难道不是猿飞族长吗？”斑看着猿飞说道，“所以，宇智波六木可以算作是猿飞族长的部下了？”

　　“斑，你什么意思？”猿飞站起来怒视斑。

　　“我只是举例。”斑毫不退让的说道。

　　“你分明意有所指！”

　　“好了，诸位冷静一点。不要进行无意义的争吵。”扉间站起身，“诸位都是有身份的人，无论说什么，都需要拿出证据来。”

　　“这件事情，已经十分明显了。”杉山说道，“斑他想脱开他和宇智波六木的牵系。但是，你要怎么解释，在宇智波六木混迹在暗部中的时候，你是怎么直接干涉他调任的，据我所知，他很短暂的担任了辉夜的上忍，但是奇怪的是，他很快就转了队伍，如果不是上忍阵亡，这种变动很奇怪。很显然，你是可以干涉到宇智波六木的。斑，对于这点，你要怎么解释。”

　　“作为暗部的负责人，我有这个权利。”斑冷淡的说道，“我不觉得这跟他是我部下的有关。”

　　“这可是非常规的调动，斑，你难道将暗部当做你的一家天下吗？”

　　斑轻蔑的笑道：“希望你能把这个理解为，我在暗部的威望高。在过去的十年，我带着他们同雷之国的军队打过，我也带着他们参与了火之国继承人的争斗，这些部下因此信服我，我也深感荣幸。”

　　“狡辩。”杉山嘲讽的笑了，在座的也有数人附和的笑了笑。

　　斑看着这些明显针对他而来的人，继续说道：“你们最好拿出更好的证据来。”

　　“斑，你要怎么解释，在处刑人进入密室的时候，你也有前往呢？”

　　“作为族长，在族人死之前去看他是履行义务，他的母亲月见因为出家，早已经是世外之人，没有亲人可以道别，我作为族长，履行义务也是理所当然。”斑说道。

　　“那么你要怎么解释，你让他拿到了泉奈的信物！倘若没有信物，六木是根本不能潜入那里的！”日向族长突然质问斑，他又看向泉奈，“泉奈君，对于信物的事情，你们兄弟有什么可交代的？有什么紧要的事情要临时让人去那间屋子。”

　　斑看了一眼泉奈，这件事情被提起，他如今要怎么回答这个问题？

　　而泉奈又会怎么回答呢？

　　“有人告诉我，说你们之前发生了打斗。有什么事情，要亲兄弟之间打了起来，家务事？还是说，斑……你利用那个机会，偷走了泉奈的信物？”

　　斑短时间内闪过了许多念头。

　　这件事情并没有这么好交代， 因为柱间要分娩，所以需要请千手香，但是柱间分娩的这件事如何都不能暴露出来。

　　“你的意思是说，是我故意要放出九尾吗？”斑直接将问题丢回给了日向族长，“试问哪个人布置阴谋前，会自己自投罗网，假如是我要放出九尾，那么我又何必冒着危险去阻拦它？”

　　“谁知道你是不是要拿九尾来立威，假如这件事成功了，你岂不是就是木叶的救星？”旁人插嘴道。

　　“一派胡言！”斑看着那个人，一掌怒拍在桌子上，他眼神凶厉的瞪着那个人一眼，然后目光同在场的每个人接触：“你们当九尾是什么？供人摆布的道具吗？你们谁有这个自信，可以在九尾的力量下活下来？如果有这样的角色，如今火影的位置上坐的就不是柱间了！”他的万花筒写轮眼展开，让场面的气氛更加紧张，“这是我听过最蠢的话，拿九尾立威，笑死人。”

　　“那么要怎么解释六木是从你手里拿到了信物！泉奈君，你来说说看？你也是当事人！”杉山说道。

　　一时间，目光又落在了泉奈的身上，泉奈目光看向斑，这或许就是之前日向族长同他说话的意思，如今这个压力又到了他的身上，只要他说自己对这件事情全然不知情，斑的叛村罪也就能够底定了。

　　“是我把信物……”给了斑。

　　可是不等泉奈把话说完，斑说道：“是你把信物弄丢了，我恰好看到了，加上宇智波六木这个时候说柱间旧伤复发，我情急之下就把信物给了他。柱间旧伤复发这件事情，是一直压下来的，你们不信，完全可以找千手香求证。但是诸位也应该看到了……柱间在战斗中，并不如往常那样骁勇，他本可以去庇护所，但是他选择履行了火影的责任。”

　　“……是，确实是这样。”泉奈眼神复杂地看着斑。

　　“现在，我们就让人把千手香叫过来！”扉间站起身，对自己的部下下了命令，在等待的时间中，发难的几个人眼神在空气中接触，他们没有想到的是，即使是到了这样的程度，泉奈仍旧没有对斑落井下石。

　　千手香并没有拖延很多时间，她很快来到，并且开口承认了柱间的“旧伤复发”。

　　“但是即使如此，斑的行为也依旧算盗取信物，也正是因为你轻信了宇智波六木，才导致这些悲剧的产生。”杉山愤怒的说道，“斑，你必须要给我们一个交代。”

　　“可以。”斑干脆的应承下来，他根本没有理会杉山，而是站起来和扉间对视着，一字一句的说道：“我的确是因为过去的信任，轻信了六木，所以我会给木叶一个交代，同时，也会给宇智波一族一个交代。”

　　扉间压抑住心里的激动，斑的交代也就意味着柱间分娩的信息被压了下来，斑放弃了这次为晴树正名的机会，扉间说道：“说说看，你的交代。”

　　斑深吸一口气：“我个人能力不足，族长的位置我会交给我的弟弟。”

　　泉奈错愕的站起来，他从来没有想过，会这么轻易的得到这个位置，更想不到斑会在这个时候提出这件事情。

　　“这件事情，宇智波没有换族长的先例……”泉奈说道，“这是我们一族的家事，就不要在这次的会议上讨论了，我们的族老会妥善处理这件事情的！”

　　扉间目光在泉奈和斑之中逡巡而过，最后，他说道：“这件事情，宇智波一族会给诸位一个交代，斑暂停一切职务，等宇智波一族有了结果，再告知各位。”

　　“可是……”杉山还要趁胜追击，但是他身旁的人触碰了他一下，杉山只能在暗示下会意，愤愤的坐下来。

　　

　　幕 二四二

　　宇智波六木的叛变事件得到解决，很快会议的议程进入到了正常的重建工作安排，斑坐在自己的位置上，在他平静的外表下，放在桌下的手微微颤抖着，他如何也不敢信，自己竟然在这样的场合下放弃了对晴树地位的支持。这本是一个最好的场合，让晴树名正言顺的成为自己和柱间的孩子，但是……这一切都随着他的选择而付之东流。

　　重建工作还在布置着，扉间在斑的面前不断的说着话，但是那些话对于此事的斑来说，格外的遥远。

　　先前同人舌战的唇齿此时剩下的只有麻木，晴树还小，不知道人世间的悲苦，也不知道斑身为父亲，一再的放弃把他争取身份。斑在选择时的毫不犹豫，如今的后悔和懊恼则充满他的内心，他不知道回去该如何面对晴树。

　　如今的晴树，已经能够自己翻身，有时候还会自己坐起来，因为玲子照料的仔细，时常会流口水的小孩子在这个时候十分干净可爱，躺在摇篮里的时候，已经能够看到斑露出欢笑，咯咯的笑声能够暂时抚平斑疲惫的内心，于是即使照料小鹤、小松再辛苦，斑也会抽出时间去看看那个被柱间无视的孩子。

　　会议在不知不觉中过去，当人开始朝外走去的时候，斑还是停留在位置上，直到房间里只剩下他、扉间、泉奈三人。

　　泉奈看着斑，说道：“这件事……我会召集族老，你毕竟是宇智波最强的人，他们最多让我成为代理族长。”

　　斑看了泉奈一眼，没有说话，泉奈说道：“我本来要承认信物是要给你的，无论你信不信。”说完这些，泉奈大步走了出去，独留下扉间和斑。

　　扉间说道：“该走了，难道还要我请你不成？”

　　斑站起身：“那个位置，我想要还是我的。”

　　“那就不要在这里浪费时间了。”

　　“你知道我有多想让柱间承认晴树是他的孩子吗？”斑再也压抑不住自己的心情，一拳砸在桌面上，“他现在还是个孩子，还不会质问我，为什么自己的母亲不理他，为什么他没有出现在宇智波的族谱上，为什么他只能算是私生子！”

　　斑的声音因为低吼而有些沙哑，扉间看着斑颓丧的身形，对于这个男人，他一向是厌恶居多，但是今天这件事情有赖斑将事情揽下，他沉默一会，说道：“对此我很遗憾。”

　　斑闻言冷笑一声，转身离去，他的步伐就像是一阵从海上刮来的风暴，每一步都是深沉的愤怒和绝望。

　　

　　这件事情上，不只是斑承担了主要责任，也因为大悟和六木都姓宇智波，于是在这件事，宇智波一族必然是要受到非议。

　　为了平息外面喧嚣的职责，宇智波一族也需要作出态度，针对斑处罚的讨论很快就进行，就在重建会议的翌日，结果也随之产生。

　　宇智波从来都信服最强大的忍者，每一任的族长都是能力最强的一人，斑在实力上毋庸置疑，但是这件事情非同小可，所以为了化消外部矛盾，斑的位置必须暂时由泉奈暂代，等到斑有朝一日再有了相当的功绩后，便又是宇智波一族名正言顺的族长。

　　对斑而言，名不副实的族长或许比不再是族长要更加难堪。

　　他按照惯例，将族长羽织交给了泉奈，然后自己独自一个人回到家里。

　　这间宅子当然还是他的，毕竟这间宅子是惯例传给长子，而不是传给族长，所以斑依旧是这间宅子的主人。

　　替斑开门的人是玲子，这个女人神色有些惶惶，她第一次多嘴了句：“斑大人，我们要搬离这里吗？”

　　斑看了她一眼，说道：“这间宅子永远只有一个主人。”

　　玲子欲言又止，显然是想问为什么，但是看着斑的脸色，此时不是发问的时候，她吞下了自己的话，然后说道：“柱间大人刚刚睡醒，已经让蜜豆服侍他喝药了。两位小少爷的情况也很稳定，家里一切都好。”

　　“好的。你准备给泉奈的庆功宴吧，他荣升代理族长，按照惯例是要准备酒席款待宾客的。”斑吩咐下去，“多用点心，规格要如同我上次一样。”

　　玲子愣了一下，然后连忙应声。

　　如今斑的宅子里比往日任何时候都要更吵闹些，那些住在家里的难民不时看到斑，还有孩子在走廊玩闹着，当看到黑着脸的斑时，他们都有些畏惧。

　　斑看着这些人，也没有多说什么，直接朝后院走去，越是往里越是安静了起来，不一会斑站在了柱间的门口，这是他如今唯一想要确认的。深吸一口气，斑敲了敲门，随后蜜豆打开了门，让斑得以进来。柱间在屋子里面，蜜豆很细心的替他在身后垫了厚实的软垫，这能够让柱间望见窗外树上开放的花朵，有时候还能看到调皮的小孩子。

　　“我回来了。”斑绕过屏风，跪坐在柱间的身边，眺望着外面的柱间回过神，他现在还没出月子，一头长发披散着，被蜜豆耐心的梳理过，然后放在柱间的脸侧，像黑色的锦缎，却越发衬托出柱间脸色苍白。

　　“结果出来了？”柱间看着斑。

　　“泉奈代理族长，在这段期间内，我被免除了所有的职务。”斑看着柱间说道，他伸手握着柱间的手，柱间很清楚此时的斑在想什么，于是没有试图挣脱出斑的掌握。

　　斑失去了对宇智波一族的影响力，对于柱间来说是件好事，至少斑现在没有办法用这点来强求柱间同他在一起，但是……眼下，他真的能就此脱离斑吗？

　　柱间的目光穿越过斑的肩头，看到斑身后的摇篮，那两个孩子正在睡觉，在斑期盼的眼神中，柱间保持着沉默。斑忍不住收紧了自己的手，他可以感觉到自己的心口正在狂跳着，柱间的沉默意味着什么？

　　柱间现在在思量什么？

　　柱间难道要趁着这个时候，离开他吗？

　　如果柱间敢做出这样的事情，斑不知道自己会做出什么事情。

　　就在房间内气氛空前凝固的时候，小鹤忽然发出了哭声，他终究是比小松要先来到人世一步，身体要更好些，于是哭声也能够惊动沉浸在思绪中的两个人。

　　“呜哇哇……”那婴孩的哭声对于两人来说就像是一道惊雷。

　　斑低下头，说道：“小鹤哭了，我去看看他。”

　　紧接着小鹤的，是被吵醒的小松，他的声音有些微弱，斑将两个孩子一起带了过来，柱间从斑的手里接过了小鹤，而斑则用手轻拍着小松。

　　这两个孩子的眼睛很像斑，瞳仁黑而圆润，在经过泪水洗刷之后，就像是两颗黑珍珠嵌在脸上。

　　斑低头看着孩子，说道：“……这两个孩子身体这么差，如果换做平时，我肯定忙不过来，但是如今卸除了职务，反倒可以专心致志的照顾他们两个人。”

　　柱间听他这么说，心情多少有些复杂，他可以斩断对斑的情感，却不确定自己能够将这两个死里逃生的孩子置若罔闻，他们如此艰难的来到人世上，难道他要狠下心做出抛弃孩子的事情吗？

　　柱间只能接了斑的话，说道：“你说的有道理……小鹤、小松还需要你照顾。”

　　“是……我也可以多陪陪你。”斑补充道。

　　柱间看着他，看着斑眼中升起的那点期盼，他低头看看怀里的小鹤，因为被人哄过而不再哭闹的小鹤正吮着指头，那双无邪的眼睛望着他。懵懂无知的孩子不知道他内心的交锋，这屋子里唯一知道他内心煎熬的人是斑。

　　“等小鹤、小松身体好了，再说吧。”柱间低下头，他的心空茫茫的没有着落，只能这样敷衍着斑，斑却没有立刻失望，只是抱着小松“嗯”了一声。

　　房间里再度陷入了沉默，斑低声哄着小松，等确定孩子安静下来后，他将小鹤、小松放进摇篮里，然后不经意的说道：“那封信，暗部推测可能是六木的造假……目的是为了离间我和泉奈，六木他毕竟是知道情况的人。”

　　“是吗？”柱间恍惚的说道，他想起那些字句，那些字句看起来分明是出自水峪……

　　斑看着柱间魂不守舍的样子，暗自咬紧牙关，让自己的语气显得更加轻松一些：“是的……确实非常有可能，我跟泉奈之间的事情已经解决了，你不要再多想了，这件事我道歉，让我在接下来的时间好好弥补。”

　　“嗯……”柱间靠在软垫上，感觉到自己身上的肌肉都在呻吟着，他叹息一声，却不知道自己该说什么，他只能用手掩住脸孔，说道：“我好累，你让小鹤小松他们暂时去晴树的房间里休息吧。”

　　“好的，你好好休息。”斑的指甲都要掐进了肉里。

　　柱间这个样子，是因为累吗？为什么对于那封信，柱间不能更认真的对他表态一番呢？柱间难道对于泉奈真的有情意不成吗？

　　斑真想大声将自己的疑问质疑出来，可是柱间的身体怎么都不适合再谈这些耗费心力的事情。斑只能忍耐着，他强咽下酸水，转过身将小鹤、小松抱出去，门外的蜜豆接替了他的工作，在房间里照料要休息的柱间。

　　晴树的房间只剩下乳母，斑将她赶出去之后，就将自己锁在房间里。

　　无力、愤怒、懊丧种种情绪将他吞没，斑躺在地上，他不知道为什么自己会陷入到这样的境地，为什么在做出这样的牺牲之后，他还要受到这样的对待。

　　莫非他过去的错误，就把他现在的付出全部抹消了吗！

　　“啊——！”斑低吼一声，他的惊叫声吓醒了晴树和其他两人，孩子的哭声此起彼伏的响起，仿佛是对他可笑选择的注解。

　　  
　　幕 二四三

　　因为重建在即，泉奈走马上任，为了安置木叶的居民，在原先的广场上，陆续修建了供人居住的临时房屋，宇智波一族负责维持着夜间的治安，泉奈也因此变得异常忙碌，但是即使如此，该有的礼数都不会因此而改变。

　　即使是代理族长，考虑到泉奈的权限，也是与族长无异，宴席开在了宇智波宅邸之中，让斑十分在意的是，刚出月子的柱间甚至打算出席这场宴会。

　　宴会由玲子一手操办着，因为斑事先同她说过，于是规格仿佛当日斑继任族长，在战斗中损毁的地方已经修复，宇智波的宅邸又现出了原先的气派，从那日的清晨起，玲子就为了最后的准备工作而辛勤忙碌着。

　　

　　如今庭院里不见了那些四处乱跑的外人，取而代之的是负责擦拭地板的仆役们，连园丁都在修建着庭院里在这些日长起的杂草，然后修建着生长的肆无忌惮的草木枝杈。

　　仿佛是为了庆祝泉奈的好日子，连天气都十分给面子，哪怕是临近秋日了，依旧是明媚晴好的一天。

　　柱间由于身体恢复，便开始在后院的空地里活动着筋骨，清闲的斑坐在走廊里，一边看着柱间如今好转的神色，一边看着这两日身体不错的两个孩子。小鹤和小松躺在一起，因为偏着脑袋，两个人小眼对小眼，因为是双胞胎，相映成趣。他们似乎谁都不理解，为什么会有个长得跟自己一样的孩子，还会做着不同的动作。

　　这个时候，玲子走来打断了活动筋骨的柱间，说道：“柱间大人，裁缝送来了新衣服，总算赶上了工期。”

　　斑反应过来：“你给泉奈做了新衣服？”

　　“这是他的好日子，总要做身得体的衣服。”

　　“这件事让玲子做就好了。”斑皱眉说道。

　　“你父亲喜欢改动几处细节，玲子没做过不熟悉，这些事情讲究，还是我和月见最清楚。”柱间走过来，抱起小鹤颠了颠，小鹤平日就喜欢柱间，被柱间抱起来就咧起了嘴。

　　这些事情，斑自然是从来不知道的，想到柱间插手的原因竟然是这个，而当初对自己则不闻不问，两相对比下，脸色更难看了些。

　　柱间看了眼他，说道：“这种事情我也不想老调重弹，但是……我不管你，原因你很清楚。”

　　是，柱间记恨他对父亲耍的手段，他都知道，他一直是知道的。

　　斑深吸一口气，今天天气这么好，小鹤和小松情况也渐渐好转，他的确不应该生气，来破坏柱间的好心情。

　　斑说道：“我清楚，好的，我不说什么。但是，今晚我不会在场。”

　　柱间皱起了眉头，说道：“今天是泉奈的接任，你不在场，泉奈的位置岂不是名不正言不顺？”

　　斑忍无可忍道：“柱间，你不觉得，你对泉奈太上心了吗？”

　　“斑，你说这种话，就很没意思了。”柱间不满道。

　　斑坐下来，晴树忽然爬了过来，斑低头看着这个小家伙，他的怒气就像是被针扎了一下，泄了气。

　　“啊！”晴树趴在了斑的身上，他歪着脑袋看着柱间，又看了看斑，就咬起了自己的指头。

　　斑想到这小家伙先前还在走廊上爬着，现在又啃着自己脏兮兮的手指，哭笑不得的把他的手指从嘴里掰出来，说道：“晴树，这样脏！”他轻轻拍了晴树的手背，疼倒是不疼，主要是教教孩子什么能做，什么不能做。

　　柱间看着斑和晴树的互动，知道斑稳定了下来，说道：“我将泉奈看做是你父亲的儿子，这是我作为继母，该给他做到的。”

　　斑只能装作自己毫不在意的样子，说道：“我知道了。不谈泉奈……现在风大了，带孩子们进去吧。”

　　

　　泉奈完成了自己的工作，就回到了府邸里，因为和过去身份不同，他改住了前院一间更大的房间，回到家里的时候，那件新做的衣服摆在房间里。

　　他还有些惊讶，就听到身后传来柱间的声音：“换上看看合适不合适，这几天你太忙了，我就让裁缝按照你以前的尺码做了身。”

　　泉奈好些天都没仔细跟柱间打过招呼，本以为晚上才能见到柱间，结果现在竟然可以跟柱间说些闲话，他脸上透出了喜色，说道：“你怎么不待在后院？小鹤、小松情况怎么样？”

　　“他们最近情况不错，蜜豆快来给泉奈少爷把衣服穿上。”柱间身后的蜜豆取了衣服，而泉奈脱了外面的外套，换上那件衣服，在蜜豆给他系上带子的时候，泉奈发现衣服上有好几处暗袋，说道：“这是怎么回事？”

　　“你父亲以前喜欢的做法，说是好放武器。好的忍者，哪怕是身穿礼服之，也能随时投入战斗之中。”柱间露出了怀念的神情，他回忆起当初田岛给自己说话的神色，“你的体型跟你父亲接近，所以我也让裁缝给你做了这些。”

　　泉奈只觉得心头一片柔软，他说道：“谢谢你，柱间。”

　　“有什么好谢的，如果是你父亲，他也会准备这些的。”柱间走近了泉奈，看到蜜豆整理衣服的时候，忽然喊了声停，他让蜜豆退下，自己走过去，替泉奈重新系带：“这里的带子不要系太紧，衣服不会掉，一个活结方便到时候脱掉他。从前……田岛衣服下，都是直接穿着忍装的，所以礼服稍微做大一点，这样既体面又能够随时应对。”

　　泉奈看到柱间距离自己这么近，柱间应该是清晨才洗过的头发，隔着这么近都能闻到皂角的清香，泉奈说道：“柱间……我……”他还没说完，一抬头却看到斑站在门口，那一双眼死盯着他，而柱间还没有反应过来，抬头问：“嗯，怎么了？”

　　“多谢你，我想说多谢你。”泉奈忍耐道，他能有今天，也是因为斑没有将祸水引向他，而是一个人独自承担，无论他内心有多不满，但是此时不应该跟斑发生争执。

　　“既然感谢柱间，以后就好好干。”斑靠在门上，双手拢进袖子里，“毕竟以后柱间要多依仗你。”

　　柱间看不到斑的神情，觉得斑这话也没什么错，倒是泉奈只能忍受那略带嘲讽的阴阳怪气：“是……”

　　“恭喜你，你的好日子。”斑淡淡说道。

　　“也谢谢你。”泉奈暗自咬牙。

 

　　柱间也知道这两个人互相不对盘，替泉奈整理好衣物之后，就退了出来。斑跟在他的身后，说道：“在家里待着不憋闷吗？要不要出去走走？”

　　柱间看了他一眼，斑还是那副面无表情的样子，想到斑之前也算是顾全了泉奈的面子，柱间勉为其难的点了点头。这个时候，差不多是几个孩子睡午觉的时候，辉夜去当值了，回来也是过一阵的事情。

　　因为两个人身份特殊，出门需要多注意一些，两个人一前一后的出了门，等过了木叶的岗哨之后，才渐渐停下脚步。这个时候已经临近深秋了，林中的叶子大多变成了枯黄，纷纷落在了地面上，那飘零的场景惹起人一片愁思。他们的脚步踩在厚厚的落叶上，能听到轻微的“沙沙”声响，这声音越发衬托出周遭的静谧，这也是柱间难得享受的清静。斑和柱间并肩走着，看到他神情稍微舒缓下来，便没有多开口。他们走在陌生的山路，随着地势越高，越觉得眼前的场景变得熟悉起来，这也让柱间的脚步变得有些迟疑。

　　“这里……？”

　　“有点熟悉。”斑接着柱间的话说道，他们转过头望着身后的木叶，如今的木叶在他们的眼中已经变成了渺小的一块，将战后疮痍满布的木叶尽收在眼里。

　　柱间本能觉得来到了一处不敢来到的地方，他说道：“我们还是回去吧。”

　　斑看着柱间犹豫的神色：“你不喜欢这里的风景吗？”

　　风吹过树林，带来了森林的声音，树叶的微微摆动，落叶在这一股风中飘然而落。柱间没有系紧的发带在这个时候落下，那一头长发在风中飘摇着，柱间看着斑，看着他脸上隐约的期待和怀念，皱了眉头，说道：“这里的风景很好，但是起风了，我们回去吧。”

　　斑流露出了失望的神色，他比柱间先一步认出了这里的场景，这里就是多年前他和柱间来到的地方附近，如今世事变迁，连往日的森林都有些形貌改变，有些树死了，有些树活了。

　　“我们回去吧！”柱间再重复了一遍，率先朝着下山的位置而去。斑伸手抓住了他的手，同柱间的手指相扣着：“柱间，在这里留一刻都好……”

　　“有些事情，我已经不想回忆起来了！斑，你不要强求了！”柱间甩开了斑的手，大步流星地走去，斑看着他离去的背影，大吼道：“为什么？！那段记忆那么不堪吗？为什么一切都没有重新开始的机会！”

　　“斑……我累了。”柱间没有回头，只是淡淡的说着，任由风声将自己的声音吞没。

　　

　　幕 二四四

　　“大人你们回来了？”

　　玲子打开了门，露出了微笑，进门的柱间不发一语，而斑则看了她一眼，问道：“布置的怎么样了？”

　　“宴席已经布置好了，冷盘已经做好，热菜也时刻能准备好。”玲子一一回答着，“各位族老和邀请的宾客的礼物也都准备，等到时间，我会通知大人们更换礼服。”

　　“好的，你做的很漂亮。”斑看着玲子点了点头，他紧跟着柱间的脚步，柱间却先他一步拉上了房门，斑只能暗自咬牙看着紧闭的门户，如今他能暂且打发时间的地方，就是孩子们的卧室。斑打开门，一进门就看到了自得其乐的晴树，这个孩子在斑看来，有着近似柱间的天真快乐，却又笨拙许多，眼下明明是孤单的时刻，连乳母都在打着瞌睡，可是他一个人却十分开心。

　　这让斑觉得心头一酸，他走过去，将晴树抱了出来，这个像柱间的孩子，连现在头上冒出来的头发都是又黑又软，晴树被斑抱起来，双手张开，脸上露出笑嘻嘻的神情，就像是十分享受此时的状态。

　　“呀，啪……”晴树努力想要发出声音，结果却是口水从嘴边吧嗒的流了出来，斑抿着嘴笑了起来，然后拿一旁的毛巾给他擦了擦嘴。

　　“现在也的确该学会说话了吧……”斑自言自语地说道。

　　因为陪着晴树玩，准备的时间很快度过，不知不觉，玲子就来提醒斑换上礼服。斑这才把晴树交给乳母，自己去换了一身深黑的衣服。

　　他如今不是族长，衣服就只按照习惯的来穿，那身黑色的礼服低调而内敛。斑进到门内后，就发现在闲谈的偏厅处，泉奈已经换上了族长的羽织。和斑的深沉不同，年轻的泉奈更多的是让人觉得英挺俊秀，先到的族老正和泉奈说着话。

　　“泉奈真是十分适合这身衣裳，希望你以后能多为族里做做贡献……”老人家这样说着。

　　斑走近偏厅，说道：“泉奈还年轻，需要你们这些长辈的多加指点。”

　　斑的出现让在场的人脸上神情都有些凝固，先前说话的那位族老这时候打着哈哈说：“斑，你这个做兄长的才是该多指导。”

　　“我这位暂时退下来的族长，怎么好随便指导泉奈呢？万一也让泉奈步了我的后尘，这才是对不起族里。”斑淡淡的说道，“所以说，指导泉奈还是需要你们这些德高望重的老前辈，教导一下年轻人为人处事的道理。”

　　泉奈这个时候插道：“我这个人从来都比较驽钝，也不知道能学到几分，但是父亲教导过我，为人要尊重族法、考虑族内利益，这样自我约束自然而然就可以成为一个好族长。”

　　斑看了泉奈一眼，说道：“对，父亲说的话怎么会有错，泉奈你说的很好。”

　　“以前都是兄长教导的好，当初母亲走了，父亲又十分忙碌，一直都是兄长兄代父职将我教导的。”泉奈看着斑说道。

　　斑点了点头：“泉奈，你还能记得这些，很好。”

　　“我从来没有忘记，我不是一个善忘的人。”泉奈继续说道。

　　“看来泉奈，真的是长大了。”斑露出了些微的笑容，他不知道此时泉奈说起这些的用意是什么，但是倘若泉奈不是一个善忘的人，又怎么会和他反目。

　　“是，兄长以前也说过，人大了就要为自己的行为负责了。”泉奈意有所指的说着。

　　气氛在此时就尴尬了下来，一旁觉察到风声不对的人正要插话，忽然听到柱间的声音：“你们几位先到了吗，入席吧，毕竟偏厅逼仄，待着不透气。”

　　柱间将门拉开，做了个请的手势，他的目光对上泉奈，露出了笑容：“今天是泉奈的好日子，大家可都要多给他面子。这一切，可都是为了木叶更好的未来。”

　　“火影大人说得十分在理。”

　　“到底是火影大人……”

　　这些人立刻附和了起来，他们一个个走出，换进了隔壁的大厅。

　　因为不再紧紧挨着座，那些耳边私语就没那么容易听进耳里。

　　柱间作为泉奈的继母，又是木叶的火影，按照尊卑应该坐在泉奈的身旁，而斑作为退下来的族长，坐在了泉奈的左手下一位，其余的族老、宾客依次落座。斑看着柱间和泉奈并肩而坐，只觉得两人的身影看的碍眼，但是在这样的场合，他什么情绪都不能发作。不一会，连辉夜都来到，他的位置在斑的身侧，当辉夜坐下来的时候，他也忘记给斑添堵，小声说道：“还习惯这个位置吗？”

　　“没有什么习惯不习惯的。”

　　“看来你心态不错，或者说，毕竟你也还算是这里的一家之主……”辉夜面上笑着，语气却阴阳怪气的很。

　　“看来，你很信任泉奈。但是，辉夜，你以为我为什么会讨厌泉奈呢？”斑说道。

　　辉夜一噎，他过去都觉得斑讨厌泉奈是理所当然，但是斑今天刻意一说，反倒让他不知道斑的意思了。

　　“你什么意思？！”辉夜咬着牙说道。

　　“这件事情，我说就没意思了。”斑露出了一个自嘲的笑容，他的目光落在不时和柱间交头细语的泉奈，泉奈显然考虑到会有人看他口型，于是手背遮掩着，而柱间也是听得认真。这入眼的一切都让斑觉得格外焦躁，他明知道柱间被人觊觎着，尽管证据似是而非，可是他的本能还是在叫嚣着让他警惕让他小心。

　　当宴会开始后，按照惯例，大家觥筹交错，也随着宴饮正酣，在座的各位多多少少都喝了不少，柱间、泉奈两个人都已经喝的面颊通红，而一些酒癖差的族老都已经开始唱起了小曲，又或者是拉着人一同进酒、烂饮。

　　“辉夜，差不多了，该回去休息了。”柱间留意到辉夜也被人灌了两杯，便皱眉提醒说道。

　　辉夜在之前都没怎么喝过酒，这个时候眼睛有些茫了，他说道：“母亲，没……没事的，没什么要紧的。”他的酒杯里，此时又有了一杯清酒。

　　一旁的斑说道：“你这样烂饮是什么样子？”

　　辉夜猛地站起来：“闭嘴，你是父亲吗？你连族长都不是了！”

　　席间为之一静，这安静的声音让辉夜隐约觉得不对，可是还来不及反应自己脱口而出的话。柱间因为辉夜这句话，整个人都清醒了一些，他说道：“辉夜！你喝醉了，该去休息了！”

　　辉夜觉察到柱间话里的情绪，有些委屈：“母亲……”

　　“去休息了！”柱间皱起眉头。

　　“是啊，辉夜喝醉了……”柱间的话提醒了旁人，一个一脸和气的族老开口说道，“这么大的孩子，饮酒本来就不对。你们谁倒的酒，快点出来罚酒了！”

　　“是是是，辉夜，去休息吧，明天还有任务的……”

　　在这些人和稀泥下，辉夜皱着眉头被蜜豆搀走了，柱间有些担忧地看着斑，他根本没想到在这个时候会闹出这一出，辉夜这一句话几乎毁了他白天里跟斑说的所有话。而即使这件事情被带过去，这席间看向斑的眼神多多少少都有些取笑的意味。斑坐在自己的位置上，似乎宠辱不惊的模样，然后他站起身，举起酒杯对着泉奈说道：“泉奈，今天是你的好日子，我恭喜你。这木叶重建、挽回宇智波声誉的工作，就一切仰赖你。”

　　“兄长，我都知道。”泉奈很自然的同斑饮下这杯，让柱间的心绪稍定。

　　也就在他们敬酒之后，辉夜话语的影响才彻底被抹消，斑坐在自己的位置上，维持着同各人的一团和气。这一夜的酒喝到了三更，这才让仆役们将喝得烂醉的人扶回家里，到最后，原本喧闹的大厅里，只剩下杯盘狼藉和这家里的三个人。柱间这个时候后劲也上来了，头脑昏沉了起来，他感觉到斑扶着自己的手，对泉奈说道：“柱间喝多了，我送他回房间。”

　　“柱间喝醉了，让蜜豆扶回房间就可以了，你一家之主，怎么敢劳烦你动手。”泉奈的语气听起来怎么都有些不友善。

　　柱间摇了摇头，想让泉奈不要这么说话，万一激怒了斑，很多事情都会变得难做。

　　斑说道：“今天酒席过后，就端起了族长架子？泉奈，我以为你不知道，我是这里的一家之主，我要扶柱间回房，你拿什么身份管我？族长？族长是管人私事的闲差事吗？”

　　“斑！你不要太过分！”

　　“泉奈，今天究竟是谁过分，你需要我说清楚吗？”斑冷笑一声，“族长是你的，但是我的眼睛还是我自己的，你要试试看吗？”

　　柱间抓紧了斑的衣袖，说道：“斑，你在说什么？”酒气让他说话变得有些含糊，但是斑还是很快答应了他：“柱间，我没说什么，什么都没有！”

　　说完这些，斑就扶着柱间走近亮着些微烛光的走廊，替他们带路的蜜豆额头上还流着汗水，毕竟她刚才将三人的话语都听在了耳里，泉奈和斑两个人剑拔弩张的味道让她担心在酒精的刺激下，两个人会不会直接大打出手。

　　还好，柱间的话对于这两个人来说还有用。

　　快到房间的时候，斑吩咐着蜜豆：“去给柱间准备热水吧。”

　　蜜豆连忙应声，斑扶着柱间，柱间身上的气味被他轻嗅着，饮的几杯酒让身体适时的有些热，斑不禁有些意动了。

　　

　　幕 二四五

　　蜜豆很快准备好了热水，斑扶着柱间到了浴室，蒸腾的热气模糊了他们两个人的视线，柱间只感觉到斑的手摸到了自己的身上，将累赘的礼服一件件脱去，哪怕房间里有着热气，但是秋夜的寒冷还是让柱间感受到一阵寒冷，他光滑的皮肤上因为寒冷，起了点鸡皮疙瘩，他下意识朝温暖的地方靠拢，却撞到了斑的胸口，仿佛他投怀送抱一样。斑将脱掉衣物的柱间直接打横抱起，带着柱间直接进入到热水当中，那恰到好处的热水让柱间发出一声舒适的呻吟，他睁开眼，斑将他抵在浴池的边缘，柱间感觉到背部靠着浴池坚硬的石壁，而面前是斑的胸膛，斑用手搓揉着柱间的皮肤，在他耳边发问。

　　“柱间，还冷吗？”

　　那粗糙的手掌摩擦着柱间的皮肤，从肩头到腹部，从腹部又到了腿间，那暧昧敏感的位置很快被斑摸了个遍。热气涌上了柱间的脸颊，他恼怒的睁开眼睛，知道斑并没有放过这次的好机会。酒后的身体因为跑着热水而四肢发软，柱间感觉到自己的脚无力张开着，斑跪在池子里，跪在柱间的两腿之间，将他的双腿分开着。

　　“柱间，我们很久没有亲热了。”斑轻声说道，“今晚就一次也好。”

　　他说完，张口含住柱间的乳珠，那挺立的乳珠被他吮吸啃咬着，让柱间觉得胸膛一阵阵闷痛。他的身体现在还受着妊娠后的影响，明明涨乳，但是因为忙于木叶的重建，而很少有机会给两个孩子哺乳，于是身体便积蓄了许多。那产后的身体也格外贪欢，只是被斑这样吮吸着，就让柱间的下体挺立起来。柱间深吸一口气，在斑的面前变成了女人的模样，那饱满的胸脯被热水掩盖了大半，一小半裸露在外面，斑朝柱间逼近着，感受着那软肉摩擦着胸膛的快感。

　　“你说的，一次。”柱间应承下来，斑欣喜的亲吻着柱间的唇，同他的舌尖勾缠起来，手指不忘探索着柱间两腿间的蜜穴。柱间感受到呼吸被斑灼热的气息给熨烫了，仿佛在嗅着火山爆发后的硝烟，这让他的身体禁不住发烫，斑身上躁动的气息将他所感染。

　　“柱间、柱间。”斑索取着柱间口中的津液，今晚的一切都被他隐忍下来，直到这个时候，他接触着这具柔软的身体，才忍不住发泄积压许久的压力。他疯狂的用舌尖搅着柱间的舌头，搜刮着柱间的口腔，恨不得让舌尖探到柱间的喉口，柱间因为这狂风暴雨斑的攻势而有些呼吸不过来，他能做的也只有被动的承受。与此同时，他丰满的后臀被斑揉弄着，连带挤压着蜜穴的内壁，柱间感觉到那私密处被热水灌入，那稍烫的感觉让柱间止不住一阵阵紧缩，在内壁紧缩中，尾椎堆积起那些甜蜜的刺激，柱间喘息着，尾音甜蜜撩人。

　　斑放开了柱间的唇舌，开始吮吸着柱间的颈项，两人的贴近让软肉在斑的身上摩擦着，那挺立的乳尖已经硬的如同小石子一样，随着和斑胸膛的每一下刮蹭，柱间只觉得似乎乳道都要在此时张开了，乳白色的液体在水中泛出了一些，看的人面红耳赤。

　　斑说道：“真是浪费啊……”说完，就张口吮吸着柱间的双乳，他一边咬着乳头大力吮吸着，一边让旁边的那处丰满摩擦着自己的脸颊，那淫靡的感觉让柱间浑身发热，仿佛灵魂都要被斑的吮吸带走了一样。鼓胀的双乳在斑的把玩下，挤压出一股股的奶水，经过热气的烘托，氤氲在两人的周遭，柱间陷入在这暧昧的气味当中，感觉到两腿间的蜜穴一阵阵缩紧发痒，他喘息着，摆着自己的臀，不经意间就触碰到一处火热。

　　火热挺立的性器就因为柱间的动作而擦过穴口，意识到那是什么后，让柱间身体一阵发软。昏沉的脑子兴起了一阵渴望，他张开了双腿，勾缠在了斑的腰身上，因为柱间的主动接近，斑心中大喜过望，他直接一搂柱间的腰身，那自己的性器直接抵在了柱间的入口处，稍稍一推，那事物就长驱直入，将柱间的身体贯穿。柱间一声尖叫，那粗硬已经贯穿了他的内壁，内壁反射性的收缩，将这个突如其来的事物绞紧，越紧越能感受到它的粗大和灼热，熨烫着柱间的内壁。只是停着不动，那难忍的感觉让柱间忍不住款摆起了腰身，酒精让他将廉耻一时间抛开，只想让蜜穴舔吮着那根火热。

　　斑因为柱间的反应而越发欲望高涨，他没有再忍耐下去，直接开始在柱间的身体里抽插起来。忽然加快的速度，让内壁被飞快的摩擦着，斑忍不住将柱间的腿高高架起，让柱间整个人攀附在自己的身上，捧着柱间的后臀便开始疯狂操干着。湿热的蜜穴贪吃的包容着斑的欲望，那粗硬事物摩擦过蜜穴中的褶皱，让每一处的瘙痒都因为斑的动作而感到畅快，柱间不自觉款摆着身体，迎合着抽插。两个人在水中的动作激起了水花阵阵，柱间的湿法粘在他的胸脯和背上，斑爱抚着柱间，享受着此刻的极致快感。

　　在这样的动作下，不知道过了多久，斑一沉腰将自己的事物射在了柱间的体内，那热烫的精液让柱间一阵颤抖。将两个人的身躯草草洗过后，斑便将柱间从已经有些凉的水中抱起，他自己披着一件衣服，用外套将柱间赤裸的身体掩住起来，直到进入房间之后才放开柱间，在月下看着柱间带着阵阵潮气的身体，那泛着水光的身体在月色下显得格外的美丽，挺翘的双峰，享受过欲望而微张的蜜穴，斑的目光逡巡过柱间美妙的线条，感受到欲望再一次高涨起来。他抚着柱间的身体，让柱间趴在被上，然后用枕头将柱间的腰间垫起，柱间的膝盖无意识的跪伏着，斑只要将柱间的后臀抬起，就再度长驱直入。

　　原本灌满蜜穴的精液在斑的插入下溢出，柱间呻吟一声，只觉得整个人又被席卷入狂风暴雨之中，他就像是一叶汪洋上的扁舟，在雨夜摆荡，随时都有可能被欲望吞没。那交媾的位置，因为柱间蜜液一股股的涌出，而很快有了淫靡的水声，每一次性器鞭笞在敏感的内部上都让柱间一阵阵发软。因为姿势，那深入的性器直插入到了柱间的宫口位置，那敏感的地方只是被触碰一下，就让柱间觉得发疯，整个人都在难以承受的欲望中癫狂，他趴伏的姿势压迫了自己的乳肉，因为难以承受欲望，柱间在狂乱中扭动着自己的身体，乳汁从乳道中沁出很快沁湿了柱间身下的位置，斑嗅到那股奶香，就着进入的姿势，将柱间整个人翻转过来。那在蜜穴中宣传的欲望一时间在宫口前转磨了一周，这样的刺激让柱间抽搐的射出了一股阴精。

　　那一股激射出来的水打在斑的身上，微酸的气味让斑动作越发大开大阖。他深吸一口气，继续在柱间的蜜穴里抽送着，此时柱间已经软绵的没有了意识，任由斑摆弄着，都不知道过了多久才感觉到蜜穴中一股滚烫。

　　斑倒在了柱间的身旁，抚摸着柱间汗津津的身体，然后将被子盖在两人的身上，那被他享用过的身躯，散发着欲望的熟香，让斑只觉得心头一片火热。

　　而此时的柱间渐渐从高潮的余韵中脱离而出，只感觉两腿虚软着，而蜜穴中则是一片黏腻。这让柱间心中一震，他睁开眼睛，看着闭上眼睛的斑，缓缓吐出了一口气。月光照在斑的脸上，似乎斑已经入睡。

　　确定这点之后，柱间这才从被中脱出，用手勾来一旁的外套，用外套稍微遮掩了赤裸的身体，柱间张开自己的双腿，手指探入自己的蜜穴中，那原本就顺着他动作而排出的液体因为他的动作而流的更快，最后在柱间的身下积出小小一滩。柱间觉得里面还有些，便将手指探入的更深，这样的动作无可避免触碰到自己的敏感处，柱间呻吟一声，只觉得腰身一阵阵发软。

　　就在这个时候，房间里响起一个声音，让柱间身体一震：“柱间！你在做什么？！”

　　斑根本难以相信自己眼前发生的事情，柱间的动作就像是一记耳光狠狠地打在他的脸上。

　　柱间抽出手指，从一开始的震惊中平复，冷静道：“如你所见，我就是在干这件事。”

　　“你为什么要这么做？！”斑质问道，他怎么也想不到柱间竟然拒绝接纳他到了这个份上。这份羞辱让斑只觉得自己的压抑似乎就像是傻瓜的一厢情愿，他愿意付出，愿意屈辱，那么柱间给他的回报是什么？就只是拒绝他吗？

　　“你觉得呢？”柱间将问题抛给了斑。

　　“你已经拒绝我到这样的地步吗！”

　　“我厌恶一次次地生下你的孩子，一次次迎接那么痛苦的生产，一次次浪费自己的时间，最后只是一对生病的孩子！”

　　“柱间，你怎么可以说出这样的话？”斑一时间难以相信这样的话从柱间的口中说出。

　　“我已经尽了最大的努力了，你说的这些，我也在一次次地避免！”

　　“是，你在避免，可是小鹤小松现在这样，他们未来会怎么样？”

　　“我会保护他们？难道你不会这样吗？”

　　“我们都是会死的，而这两个孩子，未来能够成为出色的忍者，在这个世界保护自己的吗？他们……也许……”柱间咬紧牙齿，他停顿一下，最后还是把冷酷的字句说了出来：“他们也许都不会长大！斑，你还想看见这样的事情接二连三地发生吗？”

　　“柱间，你因为过去的事情否定我的所有，现在你难道要因为未来的事情，就把我们的孩子都一块否定吗？”斑只觉得一时难以呼吸，他难以压抑自己的情感，将柱间拉扯抵在床上，在柱间的挣扎中，将他的身体压在被上，大声质问着他：“作为一个母亲，你怎么能说出那样的话？”

　　“我并不想当这样的母亲！”柱间看着斑，毫不退让的同他瞪视着，“你以为我不在乎吗？我就是在乎，才没办法接受！”他说着，眼泪就从他的眼眶中流了下来，“我没办法，我真的没有办法。”

　　“柱间……”斑的面孔扭曲着，他极力压抑自己的情绪，却根本没办法平息，他高高举起自己的手，看着自己最爱的这个人，他说过，他可以为了这个人付出一切。斑狠狠一圈砸在了柱间的脸颊边，他紧咬着自己的下唇，血从他的唇边滴下，落在柱间光裸的身体上，“我不准你做这样的事情，不要让我看见一次，我会报复你，我会报复你在乎的人。”斑的眼神此时格外阴沉着，柱间看着他，两个人的胸膛都在此时起伏着。

　　过了好一会，斑站起身，说道:“我走了，你睡好。”

　　他狠狠地甩上门，两人就此不欢而散。

　　

　　幕 二四六

　　这个世界从来不会因为两个人的矛盾而改变，斑和柱间的不欢而散之后，整个人便维持着深居简出的生活。

　　从族长的位置上暂时隐退下来，也并不代表着，斑要顶上泉奈的位置，也出于他的嫌疑，短期间内，倾向于他的族老提出的意见是让斑暂时不用参加宇智波的活动中，而是带着一些宇智波的年轻人学习如何更好的掌握写轮眼，在这点上，整个族内也不会找到比斑更好的老师。

　　斑的授课一般在所有人的训练结束后，作为一次临时的课，每周一次，除此之外后，想要看到斑出门已经是件非常困难的事情。

　　因为斑的刻意沉默，即便是柱间只是住在他的隔壁，也并不经常看到斑。他们两个人唯一的交集，便是孩子，柱间会在看望小鹤小松的时候看到斑，在他逗弄小鹤小松的时候，斑是沉默的，只是用那双眼睛看着柱间。

　　柱间感受到斑的目光，但是他决不妥协，他深知假如没有一开始划分好界限，那么之后的每一次痛苦，都是为了自己的仓促而买单。

　　因为柱间态度的坚定，在他们的冷战下，时间流水似的过去。斑将一门心思投入到了孩子的身上，他格外的偏爱晴树，那个肖似柱间的孩子，总是能让他在心灰意冷时，心头有些振奋，而小鹤、小松两个人因为身体虚弱，斑这些时间也是格外忙碌。

　　

　　树上的黄叶委地，枝头变得光秃秃的，又随着一阵寒冷的空气，茫茫的天空飘下了今年冬季的第一场雪。

　　冬天不仅仅意味着新年，同样也意味着寒冷干燥的天气，意味着有些老人和孩子会难以熬过这样的季节，千手香因此变得忙碌起来，村子里感冒的孩子很多，年纪太大的老人家，或许哪天没了也未可知。对于斑来说，这或许也是最煎熬的一个冬天，对于小鹤、小松来说，这个冬天或许就是命的坎。

　　当第一场雪落下后，小鹤先咳嗽了起来，紧跟着的人是小松。那时候的斑刚好有授课，等回到家里，才听到乳母慌张的报告给玲子。

　　“小鹤、小松少爷开始咳嗽流鼻涕了……”

　　斑听到之后只觉得背脊一阵阵发寒，他猛地冲了过去，对着乳母说道：“你是怎么照顾孩子的？”乳母被他骂的不该抬头，扑通一声跪在了地上，玲子连忙说道：“我现在就去找千手香小姐……”

　　她跑去找千手香，让乳母独自面对斑的怒火，斑看着唯唯诺诺的乳母气不过来，却知道时间不该浪费在这种人身上，他连忙冲去房间里，但是一想到自己刚从外面回来，身上还冷的厉害，只能冷着脸站在门口，蜜豆这个时候听闻消息找了过来，斑吩咐道：“你小鹤、小松咳嗽了，先把晴树抱走，虽然他身体好，但是这种事情不能疏忽。”

　　蜜豆点点头，连忙把晴树抱了出来，又给他换了身厚点的衣裳，而斑等到身上渐渐暖和起来后，才回到房间里。

　　本来身体渐渐好转的小鹤、小松这个时候正流着鼻涕，因为不方便呼吸，只能一个个张着小嘴，但是他们下巴又很无力，积蓄的口水就从嘴角流了下来，一副邋邋遢遢的样子。斑看着很是痛心，连忙替他们擦拭了嘴边，看着乳母站在门口的呆愣样子，就说道：“你会不会做事？不会的，让会做的人过来！”

　　斑抱起了小鹤，脸色变得更加难看了，他用自己的额头轻轻碰了碰小鹤，那热度让斑的心情变得更加灰暗。他又对小松如法炮制，得出的结论也是同样。

　　这两个孩子发烧了。

　　他将两个孩子放回摇篮上，看着开着一条门缝透气的窗户，房间里的空气越发浑浊。这个时候赶来的人陆陆续续进到房间里来，斑看着那几个姑娘，挨个吩咐道：“给两位少爷穿厚一点，换一件暖和透气的房间，把地暖给我烧足了，开着窗户也要照样暖和！”

　　还没有人给他应声，小鹤、小松就因为难受哭了起来，他们本来就是很虚弱的孩子，这几个月来，总是有些小灾小病，但是还是第一次额头有那么烫。因为斑的吩咐，大家都手忙脚乱的忙活起来，千手香来到的时候，就看到一个个急上火的人，而斑看到她却是喜出望外。

　　“你终于来了，来帮小鹤、小松看一看情况。”他不由分说拽着千手香去孩子的房间。

　　千手香人都没有站稳，被拽到那间房间后，连忙给两个小孩子看了身体，那发烫的额头让她脸色也有些难看。

　　“我只能给你看些退烧药，小鹤、小松身体比较差，灌不灌的下去看你了。”千手香皱着眉头说道，“我并不是专门看儿科的，你还要去其他地方找些人。”

　　斑只能点头应着她，他从来都是个身体强健的人，从没有想过孩子的脆弱，哪怕是泉奈小时候身体弱的时候，也只是相对于其他身体强健的人而言，从来没有感冒就挺不过去的说法。

　　但是毕竟这两个孩子早产，如今的一切都像是摸着石头过河一样，斑只能吩咐人下去，然后守在他们的身边。

　　柱间回来的时候，还不知道下午的混乱，他踏着疲惫的步伐回到家里，发现玲子眼角有点发红，便问道：“玲子，出了什么事情？”

　　“小鹤、小松少爷感冒了……”

　　柱间连忙脱了鞋和外套赶了过去，他打开门时，带起了一阵寒气，卷进了暖和的房间里。守着孩子的斑心情烦躁，都没有回头看看是谁，便说道：“匆匆忙忙就进来，把冷气带进房间里，让他们病情加重了怎么办！”

　　在这些天里，他跟柱间说话的次数掰着手指都数的出来，柱间迎面听到这样的话，心里也有些不悦，但是为了看孩子，他忍下口气，关上了房门，脱掉了带着寒气的外套，直接走近房间里，问道：“孩子怎么样？”

　　斑有些惊讶，他转过身，说道：“原来是你？”

　　“当然是我，你以为是谁？”柱间口气稍缓，他看着两个孩子呼吸不畅的样子，只觉得心一阵阵发紧。

　　“……是我口气冲了。”斑软下声音，“我有些着急……所以。”

　　“我知道了。”柱间看着小鹤、小松，“千手香来看过了吗？”

　　“她开了些药，但是要让我找更好的大夫，我已经让人去了临近的地方搜寻了。”斑皱着眉头说道。

　　柱间沉吟了一下，坐在斑的身边，看着那两个孩子，一时间也不知道说些什么话。

　　  
　　  
　　哪怕柱间和斑都是这个世间上数一数二的忍者，但是对于这样的病情束手无策，仆从们按照千手香开的方子煎药送过来，对于喂药这件事，柱间和斑都不如蜜豆、乳娘这样的人来的娴熟。只能干着急的坐着，斑的目光让蜜豆都有些承受不了，柱间看出了蜜豆的不安，于是便拍了拍斑让他在外面等待一会。等斑出了门，蜜豆才开始吹凉一点汤药想给小鹤、小松喂下。那苦涩的药水甫一进口，小鹤就哭了出来，他将药从口里吐了出来，扯着嗓子哭了起来。

　　“把小鹤的手脚抱紧了，不要让他挣扎！”柱间皱着眉头在旁边命令道，一旁的玲子只能将小鹤抱在怀里，但是即使如此，幼小的孩子还是在竭力挣扎着，扯着嗓子大哭着。

　　门外的斑紧张的听着，他拉开了门扉，站在外面看着小鹤哭的小脸通红，根本想象不到，那么小的孩子竟然能哭那么大声。

　　“要不要试试捏着下巴？”玲子说道。

　　柱间点了点头，蜜豆又试着给小鹤喂了一些，那苦涩的药汁几乎是强送入小鹤的口里，却因为小鹤的挣扎而呛进了气管里，小鹤又哭又咳，让房间里本就紧张的人越发心力交瘁。

　　蜜豆着急的红了眼睛，柱间跟玲子说：“别急，慢慢来，让我来试试看。”

　　玲子把孩子递给了柱间，自己暗自松了一口气。柱间这个时候也知道抱孩子的辛苦，小鹤身体弱，比晴树这么大的时候要小一些，软软的脑壳不敢多用一点儿劲，哪怕挣扎的时候都不能用死劲按住他。柱间深吸一口气，抱住了小鹤，说道：“来吧。”

　　蜜豆点了点头，将吹凉的药送了过来，这一次小鹤吐出了一些，却还是喝下去了一些，给柱间些许安慰。但是苦还是一样的苦，小鹤的抽噎一直停不下来，也没有忘记想要逃出柱间的束缚，这一路折腾下来，一碗药被小鹤吐出了一大半，整件衣服都是药水难闻的味道。柱间筋疲力尽的将小鹤交给了玲子，说道：“现在给小松喂吧。”

　　斑连忙走进来，说道：“这次换我吧，你忙了这么久，先去好好休息吧。”

　　柱间确实因为孩子的哭声而一阵头疼，他点了点头，看着斑将小松抱了起来。

　　现在，柱间的一翻折磨又到了斑的身上，小松比小鹤还要虚弱点，他的哭声与其说是闹人，不如说是让人心焦，那微弱的气音总让人担心他是不是会就这样昏过去。

　　斑也因为喂药这件事折腾了一身的汗，但是因为担忧小鹤、小松的情况，他等孩子们换好了衣服，闭眼睡过去之后才离开。那间婴儿房里，如今由蜜豆和乳娘两个人开着，按照千手香的吩咐，她们要每过一两个时辰就注意孩子的提问变化，一旦发生什么事情，要立刻通知大夫。

　　斑拖着疲惫的步伐来到了柱间的房间，他敲了敲门，没有应声于是拉开了门扉，柱间穿着还带着药汁污渍的衣服就靠在软垫上睡着了，斑看到皱了皱眉，他跪在柱间的面前，然后替他披上了一件外套，结果因为柱间的机敏，当斑的外套压在肩头的时候，柱间就睁开了眼睛。他看着斑，有些意外地会进来自己的房间，斑望着柱间的眼睛，说道：“你辛苦了，我来看看你。”

　　柱间瞥了眼他的袖子，看到斑袖口的污渍，坐直了身体：“你也不轻松。”因为睡姿不正，柱间的肩头一阵发酸，下意识捶了捶，斑说道：“肩膀疼的话，我替你按一按吧……”

　　柱间有些错愕，愣了一下后：“……那就来试试吧。”

　　他背转了身，让斑跪在自己的背后，斑力道适中揉按着柱间的肩膀，说道：“希望能快点找到够好的大夫。”

　　柱间看着窗外的料峭冬景，说道：“嗯……会找到的，孩子们会好起来的。”

　　斑看着柱间头顶的发旋，没有说话，这一刻是他和柱间气氛最和缓的一刻。

 

　　幕 二四七

　　该喝下去的药被吐了大半，体现在孩子身上的药效并不能算得上很好。

　　到了夜晚的时候，因为外面的天气变得更寒冷了，所以斑让人将房间的炭火烧足，蜜豆和乳娘看着炭火，保证孩子们不至于呼吸不畅。

　　辉夜几乎是带着一身寒霜回家，他感觉到玲子的神色有些忧虑，便问家里发生了什么事情。

　　“小鹤、小松两位少爷生病了。”玲子皱着眉头说道。

　　“生病？我去看看。”辉夜脱了外套搭在肩头，他大步流星的朝着房间内走了过去，斑的孩子生病了，他虽然没什么感觉，但是面子上总要彼此过得去。辉夜来到房前，他拉开门走进去，精神有些萎靡的蜜豆看到他精神一振，说道：“辉夜少爷回来了。”

　　“嗯，来看看他们怎么样。”辉夜扬起下巴，看看那两个孩子，那这两个小孩比晴树差不多大的时候要显得小多了，辉夜的动作惊动了他们，于是两个人又睁开眼哭了起来，蜜豆连忙站起来查看一下尿布，发现只是饿了之后，就让乳母挨个照顾着，辉夜在喂奶前用手摸了摸他们的额头，然后收回手说：“好烫啊，喝药了没？”

　　“喝过了，两位小少爷怕苦，吐了好多。”蜜豆回答道。

　　“晴树呢？”

　　“因为怕传染给晴树少爷，就先把他抱去其他房间了。”

　　“我去看看，你们都在这里了，谁陪着他玩？”

　　“玲子的那位远方侄女。”蜜豆回答道。

　　辉夜点了点头，直接出门去看看晴树，他早就习惯了这个孩子，看起来呆呆木木的，怎么逗都不会生气，怎么看都不像斑的种。和辉夜不同，晴树倒是很喜欢辉夜，兴许是一开始抱着他的人就是辉夜吧，看到辉夜时，晴树露出了比看到斑还要开心的表情，张开手就要抱抱。辉夜将他抱起来，晴树胖乎乎的身体就贴在他身上，如今的晴树已经能吃辅食，也会满地爬，就是还不太会说话。

　　“你那个爹呢？”辉夜垂眼看着黏着自己的晴树，“是不是又去缠着母亲了。”

　　他抱着辉夜出了门，因为和房间里有些差距，晴树出门就打了个喷嚏，辉夜皱了皱眉头，又让房间里的仆从给晴树套了件外套，这样看起来就更像是个傻乎乎的小胖子了。辉夜抱着晴树来到柱间的房前，也不敲门，直接就拉开了门扉，喊道：“母亲，我回来了。”

　　映入眼中的，就是靠在斑身上睡着的柱间，辉夜下意识皱着眉头，斑抬头看着辉夜和晴树，说道：“你母亲太累了，就睡过去了。”

　　“这个我自己看得到。”辉夜也没兴趣抱着晴树了，直接把他放在地上，柱间的房间对于晴树来说，还是有些陌生，来到这个新地方，充满好奇的晴树最开始的是自己的探索，他在被烘烤的有些暖的榻榻米上爬动着，斑看着他的举动，而辉夜则撇了撇嘴。

　　“这么大的孩子都不会说话，真不知道你怎么带的。”辉夜说道。

　　“晴树学的比较慢。”

　　“哦，是呢。”辉夜随意附和，他看着斑搂着柱间的动作，说道：“抱着不累吗，就算不累，也让我母亲好好休息，毕竟有些人硬邦邦的，硌着难受。”

　　“这样暖和。”

　　“我今天才知道宇智波家缺这几床被子。”辉夜淡淡说道。

　　他们两个针锋相对，听在柱间耳朵里，简直就是噪音，柱间睁开眼睛，看到辉夜待在房间里，神智清醒了一些，背后斑的温度提醒他正在斑的怀里，连忙做了起来，但是在辉夜眼中看起来怎么都像是有些心虚，辉夜暗咬后槽牙，咽下这一口气，换了个语气说道：“母亲，休息的怎么样了？”

　　“我、我还好。”柱间忍不住打了个哈欠，他多少担心辉夜会多想，可是看辉夜落落大方的样子，似乎也并没有收到干扰：“你回来了，吃过饭了没？”

　　“我和同伴吃过才回来的。”辉夜说道，“回来就听说小鹤、小松病了，就看了看他们。”这个时候晴树又趴回了他的脚边，辉夜看着这个肉团，用脚拨了拨，晴树直接翻过了身，但是他很以此为乐，翻在地上笑得很开心。

　　斑感觉到辉夜戏谑的意味，抿了一下唇，柱间倒是被逗的笑出声，说道：“你别欺负晴树。”

　　“晴树分明很开心，他喜欢这样的。”辉夜很自然的说道，他又蹲下身，指着柱间对晴树说：“晴树，快点去喊喊母亲。”

　　晴树怎么喊的出来，只会呀呀的拍着榻榻米，想要表达什么意思都不太清楚。斑极力掩饰自己的表情变化，却还是对上了辉夜的眼神，那样的嘲讽分明是在说他投入了精神也没有办法教导好孩子。

　　柱间将注意力放在了晴树的身上，一时间没有留意两个人之间的交锋，假若单看笑嘻嘻的晴树，和被逗乐的柱间，还是一副合家欢乐的情景。

　　

　　经过了一夜，千手香照例来看孩子，柱间因为村里的事情，已经出了门，如今家里只剩下了斑和孩子们。千手香诊断的时候，斑就紧张的站在一旁，等待千手香说出医嘱。

　　千手香看了看两个孩子的眼睛和舌苔，然后说道：“药喝的怎么样？”

　　“吐了不少。”

　　“很正常，这个年纪的孩子吃不下这么苦的药。”千手香说道，“这些天该怎么吃继续怎么吃，然后不要忘记去找其他的大夫。”

　　“已经让人去外面请了，这件事情不方便走漏，所以要费一些手脚。”

　　千手香明白斑的意思，小鹤、小松乃至晴树的身份都不方便透露出去，想要找个不了解情况的儿科大夫并不是那么容易。

　　“尽快吧。我已经尽量减轻药量……他们是不是喝了三道药了？”

　　“是的，今早是第三道。”

　　“保持空气流通，但是不要冷到孩子，要记得帮他们暖暖手脚，毕竟他们体虚，气血不足。”

　　斑一一都答应了下来，千手香稍微改了点药材，便准备回去了。等到她走了之后，斑看着在摇篮里的两个孩子，他们躺在摇篮里咬着手指的样子一派天真，只是脸颊上还有些不自然的绯红，是因为身体烧的厉害。

　　斑叹了一口气，靠坐在一旁，因为担心他们两个人，他始终都没有怎么睡。听千手香说的话，至少现在的情况算不上坏，或许对于他们而言，这次只是场小感冒。

　　这样的想法也是未免天真了许多，很快三天后，这两个孩子依旧没有退下去的热度对日夜照看孩子的斑来说，就像是一记响亮的耳光。

　　小鹤、小松的热度这三天内，反反复复的烧，哪怕有一阵稍微降到了正常的温度，可是过了些时候，又反复烧了起来。这古怪的征兆即使是千手香都觉得特别奇怪，因为两个孩子烧得厉害，第四晚的时候，千手香已经是睡在宇智波家了，一同的还有斑从其他村子重金请来的儿科大夫。由千手香和他一起研究药方，对于这样的孩子，根本没办法用太厉害的药，因为他们身体虚弱根本没办法承受药性，而如果药效不够，病就像野草一样，一阵之后又肆虐起来。

　　斑在这三天里，连白头发都冒出来了几根，眼下更是因为没有好好休息而一片青黑。

　　在两个孩子的房间，斑有些暴躁的扒着自己的头发，这时孩子发烧第五天的清晨，小松已经喘不上气了，小鹤的情况稍微好一点，但是显然如果不好好对待，兴许会步上小松的后尘。

　　“这是怎么回事？”斑烦躁的说道。

　　千手香用查克拉检查着两个孩子，在查克拉的观察下，他们的生命像烛火一样飘摇，她此时的心情和斑也差不多，毕竟即便是厌恶斑，她也无法坐视这样小的孩子夭折。

　　“查克拉，查克拉集中在他们的眼睛。”千手香因为自己的发现而露出了古怪的神情，她连忙扒开小松和小鹤的眼脸，那两双眼睛和平时看起来有些不同，瞳仁旁的眼白，似乎有什么在演化。

　　“什么？！”

　　“这是什么情况？”那位儿科大夫惊叫一声。

　　所谓术业专攻，斑干脆将这位大夫拨开到一旁，打量起两个孩子的眼睛，那分明是瞳术在演化，斑的额头忍不住冒出冷汗，作为使用瞳术的人，他很明白当血继限界开启的时候，对查克拉的需求是巨大的，但是他无论如何也想不到，为什么这两个孩子会在这么早就开启这样的天赋。这本来是上天赐予的福祉，如今却成为威胁他们性命的致命因素。

　　“现在，很有可能是……血继限界正在他们的身体里形成。”千手香看着那两双眼睛，看着那黑色的眼睛被白色慢慢占据着，斑下意识的握住两个孩子的手，将自己的查克拉灌输在他们的身体里，“因为他们是双胞胎，又太早脱离了母体，本来足月诞生下来时形成这双眼睛，那时候他们还有母体，但是现在……他们只能靠自己了。……真是太神奇了……”千手香喃喃自语，她深知在自己眼前出现的场景无论多少年都难得一见，这样罕有的血继限界，还有这样罕见的形成特殊情况，但是她随机反应过来，说道：“你们快去请来柱间大人，斑的力量肯定不够的。”

　　当知道真正发生什么事情的时候，这间宅邸的人都行动了起来。

　　

　　幕 二四六

　　斑正在努力坚持着，他的查克拉量是他的最弱项，如今维持着两双轮回眼，就更显得吃力许多。

　　他控制着自己的查克拉在两个孩子的身体里流动着，他能感受到那两个微弱的火种正在他孩子的身体里燃烧着，如今的小鹤、小松已经连哭泣都没有办法了，他们闭上眼睛，在斑的帮助下维持着相对健康的面色。而千手香能做的，只是清空其他人，给斑相对安静的环境。考虑到轮回眼的特殊性，很有可能只有父母的查克拉是有效的。如果孩子的真实情况能够早点发现的话，或许带他们前往仙人的境地，在那个灵气流动的地方，情况绝对会比此时更加轻松，只是如今小鹤、小松的情况已经不足以支持到那样的地方。

　　担心之余，千手香反复注意着柱间是否来到，可是时间一分分的过去，负责灌输查克拉的斑脸色已经难看了许多。

　　“柱间大人去哪里了？”千手香有些紧张的说道。

　　“也许是正在忙着什么事情？”蜜豆都有些不太确定，可是就在这个时候，一道穿羽织的身影从庭院的走廊里闪了过来，这让千手香和蜜豆同时舒了口气。

　　“今天刚好在开会。”柱间将羽织脱下，甩在地上，然后拉开门，他一入眼就看到斑沁满汗水的额头，柱间深吸一口气，说道：“斑，我来了，你慢慢切断和他们的查克拉连接。”

　　“不，柱间大人，一个人同时支持两个人太辛苦了！”千手香打断了柱间的说话，她一咬牙，继续道：“先帮助小鹤少爷！”

　　“我怎么可以放弃任何一个！”柱间反驳道。

　　“可是……柱间大人，一个人支持两人太辛苦了，斑大人比我这样的普通人要强大不少，都没办法坚持很久，换做是您，能坚持多久？”千手香认真的说道，“您不能在这件事情上一口气用尽全力，您才刚恢复身体没有多久！”

　　“我完全能够承受得住，我的体质特殊。”柱间固执的说道。

　　斑这个时候渐渐收回自己的查克拉，他终于能够有说话的余力，他说道：“柱间！她说的没错……”

　　“斑！你知道你在说什么吗？”柱间瞪视着斑。

　　“我很清楚，柱间，一个个来，我们还有时间……”斑看着柱间，露出了坚定的神情，“小鹤、小松他们也在努力，他们的查克拉也在坚持着。”

　　柱间知道时间不能再浪费下去，一咬牙，按照千手香和斑的选择，先将自己的查克拉灌输给了小鹤，那双眼睛中，轮回眼正在渐渐形成，黑色的瞳仁褪去，眼白占据了全部，千手香看着那转变目不转睛，最后变成全白的眼睛后，一条细线从收缩到极致的瞳仁中慢慢延伸，就像是查克拉的延伸，那双慑人的眼睛正在小鹤的眼中缓缓形成。而越到最后，柱间越能感受到自己的查克拉被小鹤所吸取，轮回眼本该在母体中通过每日吸收查克拉而渐渐形成，如今却是在一蹴而就。

　　即使是柱间，号称几乎不会干涸的查克拉，也因为这样的索取而经脉隐隐作痛。

　　而在这个时候，斑的注意力始终放在了小松的身上，身体更弱小的小松，此时脸颊绯红，斑能做的，也只是握着他的小手，将自己仅存的查克拉输入进去。一旁的柱间到了紧要关头，当轮回眼形成的一刻，随着小鹤本能的眨眨眼，那双轮回眼重新恢复成了黑色的眼睛，就像是当初的辉夜一样，有朝一日，随着他的强大，这双眼睛最终会被开启，成为他一生中最大的依仗。

　　而柱间，只觉得查克拉被大量吸附，随后这种渴求中断，小鹤身上连日不退的热度终于慢慢缓和下来，闭上眼睛的小鹤开始和缓的呼吸着。

　　“小松……”柱间想到了另外一个孩子，可是还不等他握上小松的手，就只感觉到一阵晕眩。

　　“柱间！”

　　“柱间大人！”

　　千手香和斑异口同声的喊着柱间，柱间扬起手，表示自己没有事，他转过头，看着斑握着小松的手，脸色苍白得很。

　　“我……我还可以……”柱间喘着气说道，他看着小松，这个孩子嘴唇失去了血色，脸色发白，如果不是小小的胸膛还有细微的起伏，或许他都以为发生了不幸，千手香同时塞了药丸到了柱间和小松的舌下。

　　“不要管这个药效，能不能承受了……先过这一关。”千手香的手一阵阵发汗，斑注视着柱间握上了小松的另外一只手，而斑仅剩下的查克拉也已经使用殆尽，他坐在了地上，手脚一阵阵的发软，看着柱间和小松，感觉自己的心脏就如同擂鼓一样，他内心此时止不住恐慌，他想再度伸出手握住孩子的手，可是手已经沉重的抬不起来，而手指只能犹自颤抖着。

　　斑努力站起来，看着小松和柱间的神色，柱间的脸色也变得有些苍白。

　　时间一分一秒的过去，房间的气氛几乎要在这样的努力中凝固了，等待了许久，千手香深吸一口气，她伸出手去掀开小松的眼睑，柱间却突然说道：“不要碰他！正在紧要关头！”

　　千手香下意识看了一眼斑，斑说道：“听柱间的。”可是这个时候，他却伸手握住了小松另外一双手，似乎是要将恢复的一点气力都灌输到小松的身体里。

　　千手香后退了一步，她想要说什么，却觉得眼睛一阵酸涩，喉头哽咽，她等待着柱间和斑的反应，可是这两个人却将精神全部放在了小松的身上。

　　如果没有提醒他们，或许……他们会维持这样的动作直到明天太阳升起的时候。千手香意识到这点，她不顾柱间的阻拦，掀开小松的眼睛，那眼睑下的眼睛早已经恢复了原本的黑色，甚至永远的失去了灵动。

　　“小松，他……已经走了。”千手香哽咽的说着。

　　“他的手还是暖的。”斑认真的说道，他的体温将那原本冰冷的小手变得温暖，“柱间，你说是不是。”

　　柱间没有反驳斑的话，他只是望着小松，迟迟不愿意放手。他不知道该怎么放手，他不愿意相信自己手中的那只小手已经失去了温度，也不愿意承认这个孩子已经冰凉。

　　“你们……节哀，我去照顾小鹤。”千手香沉默一阵后说道，熟睡的小鹤不知道究竟发生了什么，他还不知道和自己有着相同样貌的兄弟已经离开了人世，随着时间的过去，长大的他会完全忘记小松的存在，成为一个无忧无虑的孩子。

　　斑和柱间的动作始终都是僵硬着，在这烧足炭火的房间里，温暖的空气却温暖不了小松的身体。斑和柱间的动作僵持了许久，这个时候，说什么都太过于苍白，太过于无力。

　　不知过了多久，柱间的眼泪滴落在自己的手背上，那悲伤终于从他的胸膛之中满溢外露出来，他泪眼模糊的看着小松的面目，这个孩子早已经不是刚出生那么难看的模样，长开些的他皮肤白皙，有着柔软的胎发。柱间嘴唇翕动着，说道：“是不是……因为我说错了话？”

　　他想起那个不久前的夜晚，自己同斑的争论，他那样信誓旦旦地说着两个孩子可能遭遇的事情，他那个时候那么理所当然的说着孩子会离去的话，而事实就是，当这件事发生之后，他后悔当时说的每一个字。那么柔软弱小的孩子，就这样变成了冰凉的尸体，就像是久远前他被尘土掩埋的兄弟们。他过去多么不希望看到那些孩子早夭，他努力建造了木叶，想避免悲剧的发生，可是……孩子们仍旧会被其他的事情锁带走，就像是神明对他狂妄的惩罚。

　　“为什么会这样？”柱间茫然自问着，“因为我太不称职了吗？”他一遍遍的自问，他是一个怎样的母亲，他是怎样对待这两个孩子。

　　斑不能回神，他也不知道该怎么回神回答柱间的问题。

　　倘若不是连哭泣的力量都没有，或许他早已经哭出了声音，在这些天里，他对这两个孩子投入了大量的精力。他知道小松什么时候会睡醒，知道小松要更弱小点，哪怕吃太饱都会难受，知道小松喜欢被大人触碰什么地方，知道他喜欢什么色彩，他太熟悉这个孩子，知道他什么时候高兴，知道他的每个哭声是因为什么。现在，小松走了，只留下了冰冷的身躯。

　　就像柱间发问的那样，他做错了什么？

　　他做错了什么，需要承担这样的逝去？

　　斑空白的脑海中反复回荡着这样的疑问。

　　在这个空荡荡的房间里，有两个同样迷失的人。

 

　　小松，也叫松千代。这个孩子到死为止，都只是千手柱间和宇智波斑的私生子，因为不被承认，他至死都没有办法冠上千手或者宇智波的名字。

　　这个孩子最后被放进了小小的棺柩里，然后掩埋在木叶的墓地中，和那些在战斗中死去的忍者一同安眠，而并没有资格进入千手、宇智波的祖坟。按照习惯，他本来连墓碑都不该拥有，七岁前的孩子都是神明的，当神明带走了他们，世间的人不要过多的羁绊他们。但是斑依旧固执的竖起了铭文“松千代”的墓碑，在一个夜晚让人将松千代下葬了。

　　不会有谁知道他是谁的孩子。

　　下葬的时候，柱间并没有来，自从承认松千代死了之后，柱间就将自己锁在了房间里两天，而扉间出于体谅，则同众人说火影旧伤复发。

　　柱间的伤是一道心口上的裂痕，是松千代用死狠狠刻下的，柱间原谅不了自己，也没办法原谅和松千代相关的事物。

　　当他面对着空荡荡的房间时，他会回到生产的那一晚，在那一晚，松千代本该死去，是斑将他带回了人间。因为宇智波六木的关系，早产的松千代先天不足，之后就是不断的小灾小病，他还记得那些微弱的哭声，还有单薄柔软的孩子，每一点回忆都是反复的的煎熬。最后，在那个夜晚，他说不想再生出这样的孩子，他曾经想过这样病怏怏的孩子是否真的能够长大成人。

　　而结局就是如此，松千代离开了。他一语成谶。

　　假如时间可以倒流，他不会说任何一个字，他只想看着松千代能够长大成人。

　　柱间只能面对着房间哭泣，即便是辉夜在门口喊着他，他也难以回神，他甚至不知道自己是否有勇气再看小鹤一眼。

　　柱间在黑暗的房间里捂着自己的面孔，他已经无力再承受了。

　　  
　　幕 二四七

　　柱间在房间里待了三天，在这三天里，他的工作主要是扉间在承担着。扉间可以考量自己兄长需要冷静冷静，需要足够的时间愈合心内的伤口，但是木叶却没有办法等待着，其他的人更是无法理解，为什么火影的旧伤屡屡复发。

　　当第一次柱间旧伤复发的时候，人们或许会考量着柱间的确需要休息，他每天为木叶处理着大大小小的事务，的确需要适当的休息，可是当第二次、第三次的出现，人心就会出现浮动。

　　在上次的攻击中，柱间虽然参与了战斗，但是战绩有别以往的骁勇，人们更畏惧的或许是斑这样，直接能够控制九尾的人——这也是斑为什么在这次的众人质疑中仍旧保全自己的原因之一。

　　当第四天，扉间看到桌子后面空荡荡的位子，在桌前堆积的公文，还有等待柱间批复的关于五影策划的中忍大赛的企划……这种种都说明，柱间应该回到自己的位置上了。为此，扉间不惜前往宇智波的宅邸。扉间是个十分讲究礼数的人，当正式拜访的时候，连拜帖都不会忘记，收到拜帖的玲子很是惊讶，因为这十多年来，扉间对宇智波家几乎是鲜少踏足，这次送上了拜帖，足可以证明这件事在他心里的重要性了。

　　而拜帖的对象，不是柱间，而是宇智波斑。

　　这也让玲子犹豫了一下，因为这三天不止柱间闭门不出，斑也受到了很大的打击，将小松埋葬之后，便暂停了授课，然后每夜都睡在那间旧屋子里。如果不是蜜豆出了个注意，让她时常抱着小鹤和晴树去找斑，或许斑也要像柱间那样闭门不出。他终究割舍不下还活着的孩子们，他们需要他的照顾。

　　

　　扉间是在黄昏时分拜访的，玲子做好了准备，而斑也换了身干净衣服，在偏厅接待了扉间。

　　“你们再这样下去是不行的。”扉间开门见山说道。

　　“你是什么意思？”斑看着扉间不悦道。

　　“兄长现在闭门不出，你觉得是谁的责任？”扉间看着斑说道，“是你。六木会做出这样的举动，是因为他偏执的效忠于你，小松的体质会这么差，是因为六木的袭击，兄长早产，对于这些你还有什么好说的？”

　　斑迎着扉间的指责，六木的事情他的确有责任，可是他难道没有弥补吗？难道没有试图去挽回孩子吗？斑握紧了拳头，他只能压抑着自己的情绪说道：“扉间，事情不能这么算，我有错，但是我也去弥补了。小松临走之前，我都在努力挽回，得到这样的结果，你以为只有你的兄长痛心疾首，我当做什么事都没有发生吗？”

　　扉间留心着斑神态的变化，冷笑一声，继续道：“斑，你很痛苦吗？失去了孩子很难受吗？你总算知道失去亲人的滋味了。在这十几年来，我无时无刻都是这种感觉，我的兄长来到了宇智波，从此就再也没有办法返回到家园。”

　　斑强硬道：“这里也能是他的家。”

　　“一个有孩子夭折的家。”

　　“扉间，注意一下你的言辞！”斑勃然大怒，“小松怎么也算是你的外甥，你有必要拿他的死大做文章吗？”

　　“斑，你知道我有多少天没见到兄长了吗？三天，三天他足不出户，你呢？你做了什么吗？”扉间逼问道。

　　斑忍无可忍的站起来：“我在干什么？我昨天才把小松葬下，柱间不肯出屋，可是其他的孩子还需要我。你即便是厌恶我，也看在他们体内流着柱间血的份上，不要再说了！”

　　斑忆起昨夜的弦月，那清冷的夜晚，只有他和几个人注视着小松小小的棺柩被放进墓穴之中，那个没有冠上姓氏的孩子被一抔黄土掩盖。斑的眼睛有些发红，他看着扉间，深吸一口气：“我再给你一次机会，你说，你是来干什么的。”

　　“斑，给你自己留点余地，给我兄长也留点余地。”扉间冷静地说道，“你知道，他是个重感情的人，当初瓦间死去的时候，他也难过了很久。每次，他都是爱静静一个人独处，你的靠近会让兄长窒息的，让他离开这里，也给你自己留点喘息的机会。”

　　斑看着扉间，当听到扉间所说的那些话时，就像是一盆雪水从他顶上灌下，如果不是顾忌着扉间是柱间的弟弟，或许斑现在就已经动手了。斑将两人之间的几案一把掀到一旁，他居高临下地看着扉间，说道：“谈话到此结束，你现在有两个选择，是离开，还是劝柱间从房间里走出来。我敬你是因为你是柱间最看重的弟弟，他会因为你的话走出房间，而不是为了听你现在的这番话。”

　　扉间对于斑的翻脸在意料之中，他也站起身，同斑双目对视：“即使我不说出来，兄长也会对你说出同样的话。斑，做人留一线，既然你到了这个地步，我也没什么跟你好客气的。”他转过身，走出门去，“我现在要去找兄长，他会出门自己跟你说的。”

　　斑握紧了拳头，他不知道扉间这样笃定的态度是谁给的，而如今扉间去找柱间，无论说些什么，斑也要在一旁听听。

　　斑紧跟着扉间的脚步，他往日沉稳的步伐如今却透露出了急躁，两个人很快来到了后院，看到柱间房间外跪着的蜜豆，蜜豆眼圈有些红，说道：“柱间大人，您开开门，多少吃一点。”

扉间这个时候转头瞪视了斑一眼，对蜜豆说道：“你先下去，让我跟兄长说说话。”蜜豆点头退了下去，跪正在门口的扉间瞥了眼斑，说道：“你一定要待在这里吗？”斑不说话，扉间低声说道：“我之前已经说得够多了，你想要表达你的情深义重，也挑个别的时候！”

斑因为扉间口中的话抬眼瞪向他，而扉间干脆无视了斑。斑思虑着柱间的情绪，最终还是退开到远一些的位置，扉间这才同屋内说道：“兄长，是我，扉间。”

　　房间里没有柱间的回应，扉间继续在门口说道：“兄长应该知道我是为了什么而来，所以我不会因为兄长不回答我，就离开。”

　　扉间仍然没有得到回应，他继续说着：“兄长应该知道，无论做出怎样的决定，我都会支持你，千手都会支持你，所以眼下兄长只要做下决定，其余的一切，我会竭尽全力为兄长完成。”

　　斑紧张的看着房间里面，如果说之前他还希望柱间出声音的话，那么此时此刻他只希望柱间无论如何都不要应答。

　　“……扉间，这是我自己的事情。”柱间沙哑的声音从房间里传来。

　　“可是你的事情就是木叶的事情，木叶需要兄长，如果说有什么事情阻碍到木叶的发展，这件事理所当然是要被解决的。”扉间看着斑说道，“兄长，当你决定为木叶做出牺牲之后，从此之后，你的每一个决定都与它有关。如今，你已经抛下它三天了。”

　　“扉间……我知道了。你先回去吧……”柱间在屋内说道。

　　“兄长，难得我来拜访，不请我进去喝一杯茶吗？”扉间坦荡的说道。

　　房间里又是一阵沉默，就在斑以为柱间不会回答的时候，房门被拉开，扉间站起身走了进去。

　　走进屋内看到柱间时，扉间暗自皱眉。柱间这三天来都没有好好休息过，眼睛也因为泪水而变得泛红，无论他怎么样掩饰，那些痕迹都是掩饰不过去。

　　如果说出这些，无疑是让柱间难堪，于是扉间只能沉默地坐在柱间对面，说道：“我知道兄长很伤心，但是木叶的事情不能耽搁。”

　　“你说的没有错，问题在我。”柱间露出了苍白的笑容，“我明天就会回去的，你就放宽心吧。”

　　“……”扉间看着他的笑容，前倾了身体，认真说道：“兄长，我刚才说的话，也不全是为了让宇智波斑生气，那些话我和族人们都会兑现。”

　　“我也明白……”柱间说道，“但是，这是我自己的事情，从我嫁到这里的时候，我就知道我回不去千手了……”

　　“兄长！你这是在说什么话！什么回不去！”扉间厉声说道，“兄长怎么可以这么想，我们之间的血缘牵系，是区区宇智波可以隔断的吗？！”

　　“不要激动……”柱间叹了一口气。

　　这个时候，房门被人敲响，门外的斑送来了茶具和热水，斑直接堂而皇之地走了进来，将东西摆放在几案上，然后打算摆弄茶具。

　　扉间说道：“这种活，就不麻烦你了。”

　　斑说道：“你们兄弟闲话家常，不用在意我。”

　　“我们兄弟说话，多一个你就太多了。”扉间压抑许久的怒气，在看到柱间如今的样子后再也收敛不住，语气中火药味十足。

　　斑挑眉，这样的扉间他或许还更擅长应对一些，就在他要反唇相讥的时候，柱间开口打断了他们：“好了，不要吵了。扉间，你先回去，有些话我自己会和斑谈一谈的。”

　　斑一愣，说道：“谈些什么？”

　　“兄长，我还有很多话……”

　　柱间说：“很多话，也有足够的时间来说。扉间，你先回去吧。”

　　扉间拗不过柱间，只能不满的看了眼斑，起身出去。

　　

　　幕 二四八

　　在扉间出去后，柱间没有马上同斑说起在自己要讲的话，反而站起身，来到窗前将窗帘卷起，然后推开了窗户。

　　沉闷了三天的房间，因为掀开窗户而气息流动了起来，房间里几乎凝滞的空气渐渐变得清新，料峭的寒意也渗透了进来。斑不知道柱间想要同自己说些什么，有些惴惴不安，他只能通过摆弄茶具来暂时压下难明的心绪。等房间里变得敞亮而清晰之后，柱间才坐到了斑的对面。而斑也看到柱间憔悴的脸庞，这感情斑也是十分了解，为了操办小松安葬前后的事情，他也无心管理自己的仪态，下巴上开始冒出了青色的胡渣。

　　“柱间，喝茶吧。”斑替柱间斟了杯茶，柱间没有拒绝，这三天他吃喝都很少，茶水湿润了他的嘴唇，也让柱间的声音恢复了少许。

　　柱间清了清嗓子，说道：“你听到扉间对我说的话吗？”

　　斑说道：“听了一部分，但是我更想听你说你的决定。”

　　柱间有些意外斑说出的话，他知道斑一直在极力避免他们之间出现“分离”这个词，尽管他们之间的关系已经千疮百孔，但是斑癫狂的态度让它始终勉强维系着。成人的世界就是这样充满着无奈，斑竭尽全力避免分离，又一次次让自己与柱间之间的关系出现更大的缝隙，如今……他们的关系依赖着孩子，依赖着斑的疯狂，依赖着柱间的部分让步，原因有许多，却没有任何一个与爱有关。

　　这就是斑疯狂的根源，他得不到柱间的爱。

　　他一次次地索求，得到的结果却是柱间越来越远。

　　柱间沉默了一会，组织着自己的言语，然后说道：“我想要离开这里。”

　　“绝无可能。”斑立刻否决掉，他的眼神死死地盯着柱间，柱间丝毫没有畏惧，说道：“听我说完。”

　　“我可以听，但是我绝对不会答应。”斑直接把话说死了。

　　“斑，小松死了……可是他却没有走，他停留在我的梦里，我看着他，看着他又再次……再次……再次！”柱间用手掩住面孔，他凌乱的复述着自己的梦境，因为回忆起的画面而语言激烈，“在我的怀里，失去了温度……我会惊醒，我反反复复问自己，到底为什么会这样？从小松死前，到现在……我已经在想这个问题。斑，你想过我吗？”柱间的眼睛从指缝看着斑，斑的心口猛地抽搐一下，他脸上的肌肉因为柱间的话语而抽动着。

　　“柱间，不要再纠结这个问题了……小松他已经入土为安了，他已经回到神明身边去了。我顾及到你的心情，所以昨夜没有带上你……现在，你要不要你跟我去看看小松的墓碑。”斑干巴巴的说着，他深知这样的苦痛没有办法即刻忘却，可是……难道柱间要因为这样的原因而离开他吗？

　　“我放不下，我放不下。”柱间的语气流露出一点烦躁，“我试过……我真的试过，我试着去看小鹤。小鹤……他和小松长得一模一样……他们是那么的相像啊。”柱间的眼圈再度泛红，这三天里，他也并非没有出门，他为了寻求自己的答案，去看了被照顾的小鹤，那个孩子睡着了，有着和小松如出一辙的容貌。只要看到那张脸孔，柱间就会想到那个冰冷的瞬间，小松在他的手心里渐渐失去了温度，那柔软的小手变得僵硬，皮肤失去了应有的触感。他还记得，自己跪在小鹤面前哭了起来，那时候悲伤将他淹沒，他懊恼的想着自己说过的话。

　　他当时为什么口不择言的说着，孩子们兴许都长不大。

　　“柱间……小鹤会把小松的那一份一并活下去的。”斑看着柱间脆弱的样子，他站起身，伸手将柱间揽进自己的怀里，让柱间的脸颊靠在自己的肩膀上，用手顺着柱间的发丝，“小鹤会健健康康的长大的……他的病已经好了，千手香说，这个坎过去了，没有什么好担忧的。你还有晴树……晴树他是个乖巧的孩子，他很喜欢你，会向你爬过来，会用那双小手触碰着他最爱的你……柱间，没事的，都会过去的。”

　　柱间感受着斑的体温和施加在自己身上的力度，干燥温暖的手能够让人觉得放松，这让柱间忍不住闭上眼，他听着斑叙述的话语，最后露出了苦笑：“斑，你这是在自欺欺人。小松，他死了……这是我们为人父母的罪过。你可以欺骗得了你自己吗？至少我没办法骗自己……”他将斑推开，用手撑住摇晃的身形，“我已经不想再触碰这样的事情了。斑……放过我吧，我已经到达极限了。”柱间用手掩住面孔，眼泪也跟着落了下来，“为什么，为什么我要遭遇这样的事情！如果不跟你纠缠就好了，如果孩子们从来没有出生就好了！我已经对不起你的父亲，现在又对不起我们的孩子……斑，我受够了！我真的受够了！”

　　斑听到柱间嘶喊出来的声音，只觉得喉咙一阵阵哽咽，他说不出话来，只能强行抱着柱间，将他禁锢在自己的怀抱里。他的鼻息吐在柱间的耳垂和颈项，也只有这样，他才能保证自己不会一时冲动而伤害了柱间。柱间麻木的任由斑抱着，他想要同斑分开，却没有办法在这个脆弱的时候拒绝一个温暖的怀抱。斑咽下自己满心的苦涩，在柱间的耳边说着：“柱间，你不能把什么都否定掉……”斑止不住内心的悲伤，声音出现了泣音，“事情不能这么算，小鹤和晴树还需要你……你不能就这样将他们抛弃掉。”

　　“斑，我已经自身难保了……”柱间茫然地说着。

　　“柱间，会过去的，一切都是会过去的。”斑将柱间抱得更紧，他多么想将这个人揉进自己的身体里，也只有这样，柱间才再也无法从他的身边逃开。

　　斑将自己的脸孔埋在柱间的颈项，亲吻着他，让柱间有些凉的身体染上自己的温度，柱间闭上了自己的眼睛，抿着自己的嘴唇，就像是忍耐受难一般。这样的态度最让人为之心寒，斑深吸一口气，更动情的亲吻着柱间。

　　“相信我，柱间……相信我。”

　　

　　窗外吹起了风，冷风灌进屋内，翻动着桌上的书册。斑紧抱着柱间不肯放手，他本能的感觉到，假如在此时放开柱间，或许他们的命运也就在此时斩断。

　　斑搂紧柱间的腰身，用嘴唇描绘着柱间颈项的线条，他吸吮着柱间颈侧皮肤下的青色的纹路，让柱间的身体沾染着自己的温度，柱间没有让斑离开自己的身上，他的意识不知去向了何方，茫茫然无所依靠，孩子的死去是他难以面对的事情，只要他还稍存一点理智，就无法忘记那心寒的一刻。柱间紧抿的嘴唇看上去就像是冰雪雕就一般，斑抚摸着柱间的脸颊，手指微微颤抖。

　　“柱间，我要怎么做？你能告诉我吗？”

　　“我们……分开吧。”柱间回过了神，这个答案只会加深斑的疯狂。

　　“说到底，你也只是想离开我，将我一个人扔在原地！”斑绝望的说道，他抚摸柱间的手指抓着柱间的下颌，方才的温柔就像是一个幻觉，斑将柱间压在身下，用力捏着柱间的下颌，看着这张深爱脸孔上让人憎厌的冰冷和黯然，“柱间，你想的是那样的轻易，离开我，忘记小松，将痛苦抛给我一个人！”斑低头啃咬着柱间的唇，他尝到了腥甜的味道，当翻搅着柱间的唇舌之后，他看到柱间的嘴唇被血色染红，苍白中艳丽的一点，而柱间的眼神穿过了他，望向未知的一点，“柱间……就是下地狱，我也不会放开你。”

　　斑撕扯开柱间的衣服，柱间的眉间稍微动了一下，但是很快又恢复了平静，他成了无感的人偶，身体上被施加的粗暴于他而言，没有一丝一毫的影响。

　　这样的态度只会越发的刺激神经紧绷的斑，他的记忆就像是回到了从前柱间流产的那个时刻，他逼迫着柱间，那时候的柱间还有着痛苦、恼怒的神采，柱间害怕他们的行为被父亲发现，会靠进父亲的怀中寻觅着安慰，他即便是奉献出一切，都无法追上父亲在柱间心中的地位。

　　这就是现实，残酷的现实，而他就像是傻子，追求着遥不可及的一切。

　　即便是斑，心中都不免滋生着几分怨憎。

　　斑亲吻着柱间的胸膛，啃咬着柱间左侧的乳粒，那禁不起挑逗的乳珠在斑的舌尖下胀大，斑舔舐着那里，看着深色的乳珠因为唾液而泛着微光，他的手则揉弄着柱间的性器，粗暴的手指不时用刮擦着柱间的会阴，把玩着囊袋，那敏感的事物没有受到柱间冷情的影响，在柱间的两腿之间耸立了起来，湿润的顶端泛着腺液，斑用拇指抚摸着挺立的顶端，看着汁液将上面染出一片水色。他低头看着柱间，看着柱间为了忍耐身体的反应而咬住嘴唇，看着那苍白的脸上泛出情动的红潮。

　　他应该为柱间的姿态而感到难过吗？斑心中冷笑着，他的心口隐隐作痛，却深知这点永远不会改变，柱间就是这样冷酷的对待他们之间的情感，这幅隐忍的姿态是做他看的吗？

　　不是，是给他父亲看的。

　　斑用手指分开柱间的双唇，哪怕被牙齿咬到出血，也没有放开。与此同时，斑套弄着柱间的性器，那熟稔的动作激起柱间快感频频，因为没有办法隐忍住声音，溢出的情动呻吟在房间里回荡着，斑搅动着自己的手指，看着柱间的涎水同自己的血混合在一起，最后从嘴角流出泛红的涎水，淫靡的水声激起他的欲望，斑跪在柱间的两腿之间，用自己挺立的性器去磨蹭柱间挺翘的分身，两个火热的事物碰撞在一起，同是敏感的器官，斑闷哼一声，而柱间又溢出了呻吟。

　　“柱间，你要离开我？可是除了我之外，你还能去找哪个男人？”斑没有再压抑自己的怒气，“父亲留给你太多东西了，不是吗？包括这具已经离不开男人的身体。”

　　柱间的脸色因此而涨红着，他终于有了反应，他一拳打在了斑的身上，可是随后身体就被斑死死的抵住，斑握住他的性器，套弄着：“你生气了，因为我说了难听的话吗？”

　　“不要……侮辱你父亲。”柱间往斑的脸上吐了一口带血的唾沫，斑伸手抹去，而柱间的性器上，因为流出的腺液而变得十分滑腻，那流出的汁液湿润了斑的手指，也让斑得以将手指探入柱间的后穴。

　　“是的，父亲……什么都是父亲，什么都是他，为了父亲你可以做出任何事情，柱间。”斑清晰的感觉到自己就像是分裂成了两个人，前者犹自心痛，而后者则满腔怒火，“你折磨我，又要离开我，柱间……绝没有这么便宜的事情。”斑的手指在柱间的后穴中抽送了起来，那来自私处的隐秘快感让柱间的怒气中混杂了欲望，他的肠道本能的收缩着，可是望向斑的眼神却满是愤怒，斑被爱与恨分割成了两个人，而此刻的柱间则是被恨与欲分割成了两个人。他敏感的后穴纠缠着斑灵巧的手指，吞吐着那细长的指节，粗糙的指腹摩擦在敏感处上，让柱间的下体一阵颤抖。

　　斑使出了浑身解数，手指反复搔着柱间的敏感，柱间的身体正因为欲望而打开，当斑的性器抵在柱间的穴口时，敏感的后穴收缩着，想要将斑饱满的顶端吸入身体中。斑看着柱间满面的潮红，一挺腰将欲望顶入柱间的肠道内，敏感的内壁吮吸着斑的欲望，湿热的肠道舔吮着性器上凸起的筋脉，那火热的欲望随着斑的摆动鞭笞着饥渴的内壁，柱间原本还集中的意识，瞬间就被斑掀起的快感所击溃。那火热的欲望摩擦着每一寸肠道，一次次地抵入柱间的深处，反复填补着空虚。

　　柱间大睁着眼睛，视线却没有焦点，那贯穿身体的欲望让快感不断地在尾椎堆积着，身体因为满溢的快感而战栗着，斑这个时候低头吮吸着柱间的乳珠，那微妙的快感和后穴的畅快交织着，柱间的身体泛起潮红，汗水凝在他的皮肤上。高高抬起的腿被架在斑的肩头，因为猛烈的冲击而晃动着。柱间能看到自己高高抬起的膝头，他的腿因为快感而绷紧，这放荡的姿态落入柱间的眼中。倘若他还有理智，他会感觉到羞愧，可是斑掀起的欲望就像是在柱间的脑中放了把火，他甚至无力去反抗所发生的一切。

　　正如斑所说，这具身体被欲望所主宰。

　　柱间像跌入了粉红的迷障，情欲的旋涡，他在欲海之中无从依附，只能反复颠簸着。

　　两个人欲望正酣之时，柱间的手无意识的搭在斑的身上，两个人的身体紧密纠缠着，汗水淫液混合在了一起。即使是凛冽的冬风也吹不散房间内暧昧淫靡的味道，两个迷失的人在这样的亲密下，肉体丝毫没有感觉到寒冷，荒芜的永远只是精神。

　　

　　幕 二四九

　　那亲密的交媾随着欲望的发泄而终结，斑在泄出欲望后，激烈的喘息着，他看着两人在房间中留下的狼狈痕迹，看着柱间身上粗暴的印记，斑没有再抱着柱间休息，而是赤裸着身体休息着。外面渐渐黑下来的天空提醒着斑时间已经不早，随着身上的热度减退，灌进来的风让斑流着热汗的身体感觉到一丝好冷，他站起身，关上了窗户，房间就此陷入了昏暗之中。

　　柱间也清醒着，他抬眼望着天花板，神情没有什么变化，不知道究竟在想些什么。斑或许该说什么，可是他已经累了，于是他只是沉默的用棉巾擦干净两人的身体，穿上了自己的衣服，斑很快穿的衣冠整齐，他蹲下身，想要给柱间穿上衣服的时候，柱间却反应激烈的拍开他，说道：“不用你，我自己可以解决。”

　　“你自己解决……”斑盯着柱间，他黑色的眼瞳因为黑暗而显得更加诡谲，脸上的神情也是不怒不喜。

　　“我也有手有脚。”柱间看着斑说道，“所以，你现在出去。”

　　“那之前的话题呢？”

　　“……再说吧。”柱间直接给了斑回答，斑深深的看了柱间一眼，还是把手上的外套搭在柱间的肩膀上。

　　“别受凉了。”说完，斑遵照着柱间的意思，退了出去，将房间里的空间留给了柱间。

　　柱间听着斑渐远的脚步，终于卸下了防御的姿态，他挪动着自己的身体，来到了一个小小的柜子前，打开柜子，里面有着一个小小的香炉和一盒香饼。柱间点燃了香饼，然后将它们丢进了香炉里，不透气的房间里很快弥漫着浓郁的甜香，像是熟透的果实，在即将腐坏之前，散发出的甜腻香气，而柱间嗅着这股香，将身体屈折起来，他的手指探入了滑腻的甬道，让留在身体里的精液从股间滑出，手指搅动着甬道，柱间的欲望半抬着。

　　他茫然的望着自己眼前的一处，仿佛在空白中看到了另外一幅烂漫的场景，精液在不知不觉的搅动中被清除了干净，可柱间却没有停止自己的动作，直到在自慰的动作下，身体激射出浊液，柱间才喘息的滑倒在一旁。

　　榻榻米触碰着赤裸的肌肤，柱间感觉到彻骨的寒冷，他只能拢好自己的衣裳，等着香饼烧尽，神智回归。

　　回归的理智带来了羞耻感的感觉，柱间颤抖着站起，抖着手指给自己穿上衣物，他深知自己此时的举动格外的难堪，那地上残留的痕迹让他的脸颊一阵阵发烫，他脚步虚软的来到榻上，看着这样狼狈的场景。

　　“蜜豆……”他有些疲惫的叫着自己此时所想到的人，蜜豆闻声走了过来，她看到房间内的场景暗暗吃惊，于是很快将门关上，将它死死抵着。

　　“柱间大人，您还好吧……”蜜豆看着柱间此刻的神情，小心翼翼的问着。

　　“把房间打扫一下吧。”柱间靠在软垫上，神色颓然。他早已经没有什么可羞愧的，过去那么多的狼藉都是蜜豆收拾的，他此时此刻唯一想到的也是蜜豆，那个会害羞的少女已经随着时间变成了知晓人事的妇人，蜜豆没有多说什么，她拿起打扫的事物，跪在榻榻米上，将那些痕迹一点点的抹消，她也闻到了空气中残留的甜香味道，目光流连在香炉上，问道：“柱间大人，那是什么香气，挺好闻的……”

　　柱间看了她一眼，说道：“蜜豆，有些事，你就不要过问了。”

　　蜜豆一愣，看着柱间此时奇怪的状态，她咬着嘴唇，说道：“柱间大人，您可千万不要做傻事。”

　　“不会的……”

　　蜜豆膝行的来到榻前，抬头看着柱间：“柱间大人，如果真的不开心的话，就不要再为难自己了。您看看您的手……”她伸手握住柱间放在一旁的手指，“您的手这么冷……穿的这么单薄……您千万不要自己为难自己。”她说道这里，已经有些哽咽了。

　　柱间低头看了眼蜜豆，说道：“……再说吧，把房间收拾好，让我静一静。”

　　“柱间大人！”蜜豆站起来，她压抑不住自己的悲伤，眼泪也就这样流了下来。

　　“……”柱间看着她，然后擦掉了蜜豆脸上的眼泪，说道：“不要哭了，不然辉夜会发现什么的。这是我自己的事情，你们谁也没办法替我解决……”

　　蜜豆从未想过柱间会说出这样的话，她后退一步，用手捂住脸孔。她是在为自己悲伤吗？不是的，她只是在为自己的主人而悲伤。

　　

　　蜜豆在清理完房间之后，在柱间的要求下离开了，她的眼睛免不了有些红肿，为了怕让斑和辉夜看出来，蜜豆只能躲回自己的房间，她和玲子都有个子的家庭，但是和其他雇佣来的仆役有些不同的是，她和玲子都是战乱时被买来的，因为运气好，碰到了这样和善的主家，撕去了卖身契，匹配了以前都想不到的好人家。她和玲子一样，即便是有家可回，可是不少时间都是住在宅邸里的。躲回自己的房间，蜜豆也终于能够放声哭了起来，她不知道该怎么办，柱间已经是火影这样的人物了，却为什么还在纠葛中遍体鳞伤，到如今这样的地步。

　　她应该要怎么救救她的主人？

　　蜜豆没有任何办法，因为柱间说过，这是他自己的事情。会到如今这样的地步，也只可能是柱间不肯放过他自己。

　　就在蜜豆痛哭一场的时候，她的房门无声无息的开了，走进来的玲子看着她哭泣的模样，神色有些复杂。最后，还是玲子开口说道：“蜜豆，发生了什么事情？”

　　蜜豆猛地抬起头，说道：“你为什么到我的房间来？”

　　“我看你神色不对，想来看看你。”玲子对于蜜豆的惊讶维持着镇静，蜜豆抹着自己的眼泪，说道：“我的私事……你就不要过问了。”

　　玲子说道：“我们这样身份的人，有什么私事值得痛哭的，如何都越不过主人。你以为我会相信吗？”

　　“我和你没什么好谈的。”蜜豆边抽噎着，边说道，“我这里，没有你想知道的东西。”

　　“我们一同来到宇智波家里，又何必生分成这样。”玲子看着蜜豆，神色中露出了些怜悯，“当初月见的事情，我的确做得不够漂亮。但是你看，这一两年过来，家里少了你，柱间大人只需要多换两个人上去就可以了。可是这家里，少了我，至少也有几天诸事不顺。什么样的人，做什么样的事情……所以，主人的事情，你操不了那个心。”

　　蜜豆因为玲子的话，脸颊涨红了，但是她一时也找不到该如何反驳，只能扭过头，咬着嘴唇。

　　“看在姐妹情分上，我劝劝你，柱间大人的事情你操不了这个心，但是……你也不是什么都不能做。”玲子站起身，“好好看着柱间大人，等他要做傻事了，去告诉那个你认为最有可能拉住他的人。”

　　“你……”蜜豆有些错愕地看着玲子，“你这是什么意思？”

　　“我可什么都没说。”玲子转过身，就像来时那样悄无声息的步出门，将门拉上之后，她那副淡然的样子总算褪去。在这暂时无人的走廊上，她回想起最初来到宇智波家里的情形，那时候田岛老爷身体还十分健康，那间宅子的气氛让她和蜜豆很快都安定下来，她们在那间宅子里生根，又在木叶这个城镇中散叶，飘零的孤女也在这间宅子里有了不同的际遇。

　　她还记得月见，那个曾经最让她羡慕的人，对那个家了若指掌，甚至能够影响主人。

　　玲子咬了一下下唇，快步离开了这处所在，她知道，她不应该被过去所困扰，人总是该向前看。而她给蜜豆提供的帮助，也仅仅只有这些了。

　　

　　那次的事件，对柱间和斑暂时没有太大的影响，木叶依旧有条不紊的运作着。

　　柱间如扉间所愿的，走出了房门，重新坐在了那张桌子的后面，他低着头忙碌于案牍上的工作，还是那个让人十分信任的火影大人。他挺直的脊梁肩负着的是木叶的未来，那些因为他旧伤复发而浮起的闲言碎语又在柱间让人信任的姿态下被平复，而扉间比过去更关注自己的兄长。知兄莫若弟，没有人能够像他一样，十几年如一日的这样关注着离家的兄长，并且没有一日不希望他能回到原本的家庭当中。

　　扉间不会放弃任何一个柱间回家的可能。

　　他深知，小松的死亡已经成为斑和柱间一个无法弥补的裂痕。

　　“扉间……”柱间呼唤了一声自己的弟弟，陷入沉思中的扉间回神，看到柱间正望着自己，“你怎么一直都在看着我？”

　　扉间清了清嗓子，没有说出自己真正在想的内容，反而把问题抛给了柱间：“你的脸色可不太好，是这几天没休息好吗？我不是有好好盯着你下班回家吗？难道你趁着我不注意，又偷偷跑回这里了？”

　　柱间因为扉间气势汹汹的反问而失笑，他抬起手：“没有的事情，只是天气太冷了，夜里睡起来不太舒服。”

　　“宇智波家不会连炭火都烧不起吧！这样的话，还不如回到千手家呢！”扉间直截了当的说道。

　　“这是什么话……”柱间揉了揉眉心。

　　“你不好意思说的话，我可以代你开口。”扉间认真的说道。

　　柱间举起手投降：“怕了你了，我会找千手香开些助眠的药。”

　　扉间：“吃药入睡算什么办法！”

　　柱间说道：“你这样……我只能现在就回去睡觉了。”他本意是开个玩笑，却没想到扉间直接接了他的话，“那就不要迟疑了，现在收拾东西走吧。”

　　柱间就这样被扉间连骗带轰的赶出了房间，柱间多少有些无奈，但是清楚扉间必然会去找千手香，他撒谎完全没有必要，便前往千手香的医馆。千手香看到柱间脸色变了一下，然后带柱间到自己的房间，说道：“出了什么事情？”

　　“替我开些助眠的药吧。”柱间随口道。

　　千手香看到他无所谓的神情，犹豫再三还是说道：“我后悔了，现在把那个东西还给我吧。那样东西不好的……”

　　柱间却露出了笑容，说道：“那是以你的体质来说，你觉得我会受到影响吗？”

　　“我就是考虑到也许它对你的体质也有影响……族长，把它还给我吧，我会找更好的。”千手香放软了语气，可是柱间却不为所动，说道：“真出了副作用，我再来找你就是了。”

　　千手香知道柱间不会老实交出东西，而她除了懊恼外，也没有什么新的办法，只能说：“我会告诉扉间大人的。”

　　“……你不会的。”柱间说道，“在你找到更好的替代品前，你不会的。”

　　千手香说不出话来，她只能坐下来，按照柱间要求的，开出两张方子：“一张排毒，一张助眠。算是我求你了，柱间大人，两个方子你都要喝下去。”

　　柱间点了点头，这一次没有再抵触千手香的意思。


	10. Chapter 10

　　幕 二五零

　　房间里又被柱间点燃了那股甜香，如今，这已经是柱间会在每一晚点起的香料，但是当香料点起的时候，柱间都会把蜜豆叫出房间，自己一个人在清冷的夜晚中独享这如同盛夏气息的香气。

　　今天和以往有些不同，柱间饮起了酒。

　　酒是他让蜜豆拿来的好酒，那酒喝起来不辣，于是柱间饮起来时，往往也没有限制自己量，而醉意涌来的时候，也像翻江倒海一样。

柱间现在只想把自己灌醉。

香料的味道与酒精混合在一起，将柱间的意识搅得一片混沌，也只有这个时刻，柱间才能忘记发生的种种事情。他可以忘记掉孩子的逝去，忘记掉同斑近乎窒息的生活，可以忘记掉现实中的疲惫，回到自己最渴望的梦境之中。

如今出现在梦里的，已经没有别人，连田岛都不曾有——他又有什么面目见田岛呢？

有的只是一片虚无，然而虚无对他此刻而言又何尝不是一种孤独的安慰。他情愿沉溺在这一片虚无之中，也不愿意面对让他无法喘息的现实。

柱间最后倒在了榻榻米上，看着在自己眼中似乎变了模样的天花板。在他意识昏沉的时候，酒力也渐渐退散而去，柱间原本还热的身体，很快便冷了下来。

柱间下意识环抱着自己的胳膊，这夜越来越冷，本该是暖身的酒在这个时候，也如同饮鸩止渴一般，带不来丝毫的安慰。

就在这个时刻，不速之客来了。

　　

　　斑的来到，对于柱间来说，是个意外。

　　斑似乎不再约束自己，过去小心翼翼的担心柱间生气，可是那一天发生的事情告诉斑，柱间已经不可能再生气了。终于说出要分开的柱间，就像是不会再温暖的坚冰，让步、退后、约束，已经没有办法再让柱间为他打开自己。

　　能得到柱间，只有一个方法，那就是告诉他：你只会在这个地狱同我一起腐烂。

　　  
　　斑关上了房门，因为天寒地冻，连窗户都是关上的，月光透不进来，房间里只有烛光摇曳着。

　　柱间抱着酒壶，迷离地看着烛光的中心，那跃动的烛火里仿佛藏着未知的宝藏，引人投入精神。柱间壶中的酒已经空了，他打了个酒嗝，酒壶就从他的怀抱里滚落在榻榻米上，斑的进来也并没有惊动柱间。他应该看到了斑，却无动于衷，将斑视若无物。

　　“听说你喝了很多酒。”斑看着柱间，柱间只是闭上眼睛没有说话，房间里的残香已经燃尽，柱间在酒精的作用下不耐烦的将腿架在榻上的小几上。明明是这样惬意的姿态，可是柱间的神情却只有说不清的抑郁，整个人都因为酒精而颓然起来。斑拧紧了眉头，他直接将柱间打横抱起来，嗅着他身上的酒香，看着柱间泛红的脸颊。

　　“柱间，不想跟我说话吗？”斑轻声发问着。

　　柱间只是勾了勾嘴角，像自嘲又像是嘲讽，他说：“你来是陪我喝酒的吗？”

　　“我对喝酒没有兴趣。”斑冷淡的说道，“我有兴趣的从来都是你。”他抱着柱间的身体，感受着衣服下柱间的温暖，迷离饮醉的柱间在他怀里痴痴笑了起来，斑没有忍耐自己的欲望，他捏着柱间的下巴就亲吻了过去。

　　对于此时的柱间而言，他连是不是斑都不重要。柱间醉眼蒙眬看着亲吻过来的人，那柔软的嘴唇触碰着他，灵巧的舌头在口中搅动着，滑腻的舌尖在他的舌头上滑动着，明明是简单的唾液交换，可是因为彼此的纠缠就显得格外情色。柱间知道他在同人接吻吗？或许知道，或许不知道。柱间只知道酒后的自己有些口干，他此时甚至主动了一些，他抬起手揽住斑的颈项，丰润的嘴唇厮磨着斑的唇瓣。

　　斑有些沉醉于柱间嘴唇的柔软，他将柱间抱紧，这次的亲吻有别于之前的任何一次，他感受到柱间那边因为酒精而来的意愿，可因为这感觉太过美好，即使是个短暂的美梦也让斑觉得十分珍惜。

　　他跪在地上，将柱间放下，于是接下来纠缠的是他们的身体。柱间那双迷离的醉眼看着斑的眼睛，斑也正望着柱间，他的目光落在柱间的眉间、鼻间还有唇间，他深深地看着这一切，这都是他所爱的，他的目光如水，一寸寸将柱间浸漫过，柱间看着那双眼睛，记忆就像是回到了田岛还在世的时候，那双眼睛也时常这样望着他。斑没有说话，低下头同柱间的鼻间轻碰，在这样的时刻，他已经不想追究柱间正在看着谁，他厮磨着柱间的唇瓣，浅尝辄止的舔吮着他丰润的嘴唇，柱间闭上眼睛，这似曾相识的温柔也恰如故人，他尝试着回应着，在斑的手放在他腰间时，也将双手搭在斑的肩头。

　　斑的手解开了柱间的腰带，顺着敞开的缝隙钻入到柱间的衣下，爱抚着光滑紧致的小腹，柱间下意识紧绷起腰身，斑的手指有些微凉，触碰下能感觉到粗糙的指腹正爱抚过他的腰身，敞开的缝隙透着凉，柱间缩了缩肩膀，斑的身体也在这个时候覆压上来，让两个人之间的温度渐渐融合。柱间的胸膛也裸露出来，斑亲吻舔吮着柱间的胸口，吮吸着胸前挺立的乳珠，那小小的肉粒在手指的捻动下变得红润，像长在胸口的珊瑚珠，斑舔吮过去，给上面镀上了一层晶莹的光泽。柱间的身体因为两个人之间少有的温柔情态而变得比平时更加敏感些，他的脸颊泛红，嘴唇微张着，眼睛半阖着，露出部分却又是水光盈盈。

　　“柱间，喜欢吗？喜欢我亲吻你哪里？”斑沙哑的声音在柱间耳边呢喃着，他咬起柱间的一缕头发，感受着光滑的发丝从唇边而过，那淡淡的发香也是柱间的味道。

　　哪里？柱间昏沉的想着，他的手摸索着斑的衣领，然后将他拉拽下，他们的嘴唇再度合上。斑将柱间的嘴唇吸吮的微微发肿，那比往日更红润的嘴唇让他的心中格外满足。

　　斑的手抚摸到了柱间的腿上，他跪在柱间的两腿之间，将柱间的双腿环在自己的腰上，他倾下身，半硬的性器和柱间还在裤内的欲望摩擦着。他们上面正在亲吻着，随着腰身的摆动，隔着冬日的布料，他们的性器接触着彼此，火热粗硬的存在在束缚下彼此碰撞着，那并不直接的快感，像是隔靴搔痒般，有着和往日不同的风味。当布料因为顶端分泌的汁液而被打湿时，那火热的感觉便越发的贴近，当斑摆动腰身时，同柱间的欲望在摩擦间轻碰在一起，敏感的柱身被顶端磨蹭着，那一瞬间的快感让柱间喘息不已。

　　斑握着两个人的欲望，开始套弄着，那顶端的汁液滑到柱身，将布料渗透，那形状已经完全勾勒出来。斑扯下柱间的裤子，让性器不再受到布料的约束，他架起柱间的双腿，柱间对折起身体，那迷离醉眼便看到已经光裸的下身，和斑笼罩过来的阴影。在这样的压力下，柱间皱起了眉，想要挣扎出这个让他不安的境况。随后，斑又低头同他狎昵亲吻着，而在柱间精神分散之际，手指探索着还闭塞的孔穴。斑沾上了湿润的体液，手指打着圈将孔穴一点点打开，摸索进紧热的甬道内。那被探索下身的滋味让柱间摆动着腰，仿佛欲拒还迎。斑将自己的性器抵在了柱间的后穴间，用湿润的顶端顶弄着孔穴入口。那小小的孔穴，一点点被撑开，然而此时斑却忍耐着，等待着后穴本能的吞咽动作，将自己的欲望一点点纳入。

　　当性器缓缓进入柱间甬道内时，两个人同时发出一声叹息似的呻吟。斑试探性的抽送着，有别于往日的大开大阖，而是让柱身清晰的擦过甬道的每一处，感受着那紧热的肉穴将自己紧紧包裹，随着自觉的吮吸，而同自己的欲望紧密结合着。

　　柱间被这样不紧不慢的动作吊起了胃口，那不断被摩擦的肉穴内，升起的痒意和空虚让他忍不住摆动自己的腰，他忍不住像过去抱怨田岛那样，说着：“用力点，不要这么慢……快点、快点。”

　　那催促的声音和不时的呻吟让斑难以把控自己，他下意识加快了抽插的力度，那粗硬的性器开始往最深处横冲直撞，有时狠狠的顶撞在内壁上，柱间的性器因为斑激烈的动作而抖动着，敏感的身体因为难以忍受的快感溢出而分泌出体液，顶端溢出的腺液随着柱间的动作被甩在柱间和斑的胸腹上。一次又一次地将将自己的欲望操干进最深处，柱间的敏感点也因为斑的动作而被反复快速摩擦着。随着欲望正酣，柱间的腰身都要因为斑的动作而麻痹，那被操开的穴口一次次地的交合中，汁液和白浊溢出，将两个人交媾处的体毛都打湿，那黏腻的水声回响在房间里。明明是令人羞耻的，却因为两个人都沉浸欲望着，而被人直接无视掉。

　　当斑倾泻在柱间后穴中后，那修长的手纠缠上斑，含糊的在斑的耳边呻吟着：“还要……啊、啊，还不够……”那后穴随着柱间的话收紧，舔着斑在柱间后穴中渐渐变软的欲望。

　　没有哪个男人会傻到拒绝这样的邀请，斑二话不说将柱间的身形调转，让柱间虚软的双腿跪伏在地上，看着烛光将柱间的皮肤照得更加温暖。他有些迷恋的亲吻着柱间挺直的背脊，又帮柱间支撑起虚软的双足。他低头看着被自己疼爱过的后穴，正吐着一点自己的精液，外翻的媚肉让人想起先前的激烈动作。只是看着柱间后穴那淫糜的情景，斑的欲望很快就重新勃起，干进了柱间的身体里。

　　柱间因为斑那一下凶猛的进入而呻吟，他绞紧后穴，吞咽着斑的欲望，火热的柱身一寸寸摩擦过柱间还湿热的肉穴。他们的身体再一次紧密结合，柱间的双足支撑着斑一次次地的顶入，那直接没入最深处的撞击让柱间忍不住大声呻吟着。

　　“啊……啊……”那呻吟迎合着撞击，听的人面红耳臊，但是柱间此时浑然无感，只是沉浸在欲火之中。

　　灯花在时间的流逝中爆开，这让房间重归了黑暗之中，在黑暗之中，两个人淫靡的声响便像是阴暗角落的欲望狂欢，隐秘、淫欲又堕落。柱间和斑身上的汗水随着他们身体的紧贴而融合，柱间紧贴着斑的身体，将他当做是记忆中的另外一个人，那体温和麝香的气味让他昏沉的大脑得到了安慰。连欲望都因为这次合拍的性爱而格外的饕足，斑搂着柱间的身体，哪怕不打算再战，他也格外痴迷着被汗水沾湿，浑身体液的柱间。他嗅着柱间发间的味道，亲吻着他的耳垂，直到他听到柱间口中呢喃起那个名字。

　　“田岛……好痒……”

　　斑的情热遇到了这样的一盆冰水，斑一瞬间就从自己的迷梦中清醒过来。那温暖的肉体还在怀中，可是他的心却一下子透凉了起来。他望着闭上眼睛的柱间，看见月光照在柱间的脸上，那唇边的微笑就像是对他这个人的嘲讽。

　　自作多情。他只是在自作多情。

　　斑忽地冷笑了一声，他大力摇晃着柱间，将他也拽出那个迷梦。

　　柱间因为斑的动作而清醒一刻，他吃惊得张大眼睛，看着斑，斑露出了一个笑容，说道：“你刚才是在叫谁？我没听清楚。”

　　柱间的脸色因此而苍白，他抿着嘴唇，没有说话。斑并没有因此而感觉到快意，欲望倾泄之后，假如没有爱意支撑，剩下的也不过只有荒芜。他也没有多说什么，只是低着头替柱间擦拭一下身体，又替他铺好了睡觉的床，这才穿好衣服走了出去。

　　当斑走了之后，寒夜让房间的温度都降了下来，柱间点起了熏香，又跪在柜子前，扭着身体让手指吃力的进出着后穴。流出的精液顺着柱间的腿侧滑下，看上去十分淫靡，柱间连忙将它们擦拭掉，然后将擦拭的事物丢的远远的。

　　他用被子包裹着自己，在熏香的味道中渐渐不安入睡。

　　

　　幕 二五一

　　木叶的黄昏在辉夜眼中，是一道亮丽的景色。当夕阳落下，橘光遍照着整个木叶，那重新建起的房屋一栋栋看起来都格外的漂亮，像是被镀上了一层金边。

　　往日是破壁残垣的地方，如今变成了新开辟的道路，或者新的房屋，在忍术的帮助下，木叶在两个月内，就大致恢复了过去的七成样子，剩下的三层则是根据木叶的需要而进行新的规划和修改。趁着这个重建的机会，木叶又可以更上一层楼。

　　因为斑卸下了职位，辉夜便懒得很早回到那个地方。新上任的泉奈不知道是出于什么心思，将辉夜在族内的级别也提了上去，换在过去，他虽然是上任族长的儿子，但是想要具有更高级别的权限，也仍然需要靠功勋的累积，而趁着这次木叶重建，人手紧缺，泉奈就将辉夜破格提拔上来，担任起了小队头目的职务。

　　这样的话，对于辉夜来说，每日面对的都是新的挑战。

　　他开始带着自己的小组成员前往其他地方去完成任务，任务时间三天到五天不等，这次他从外面回来，已经是五天之后。到村子的时候，就是夕阳西下，他站了一会，就自己一个人去街道的拉面店里吃饭。他拉开门口挂着的帘子进到拉面店里，却意外地看到了正在吃面的千手香。

　　“阿香姐姐，你怎么在这里，不给你家孩子做饭吗？”辉夜给千手香打了个招呼，然后直接坐在了她的旁边。

　　“回什么家，他们自己解决就好了，我每天工作回去可不是为了给他们做饭的。”千手香不耐烦的说道，她的旁边还有一盅酒，千手香作为医疗忍者，往日都是滴酒不沾来保持清醒，这次却在拉面店吃起东西喝小酒，可见她的心情是相当不好。心知肚明的辉夜也没有多问，只是跟千手香闲话家常：“那就让姐夫给你做饭就好了嘛。”

　　“指望他吗？算了吧，大家各自解决。”千手香嗤笑一声，又给自己倒了杯酒，她看了辉夜一眼，“你是刚从外面回来？好像有一阵子没见到你了，你小子够忙的。”

　　“是啊，村子里重建，外出跑腿自然都交给我们啦。”辉夜边说边做辛苦状，握着拳头敲了敲自己的背，“阿香姐姐呢，最近病人总少了点吧。”

　　“你不知道冬日更容易生病吗？”千手香说道，“每天总是孩子孩子、大人大人，辛苦的很，还有些人不爱惜自己的身体！”她说起这些就有些愤愤不平。

　　辉夜支起耳朵，无意问道：“谁不爱惜自己的身体，让阿香姐姐生气了，我帮你去教训他！”

　　“还有谁？”千手香瞪大了眼睛，但是她忽然想起辉夜坐在自己的身旁，神智一清，说道：“……去，谁让你出头了。小孩子，时间有的多就去修行好了。”

　　辉夜看了千手香一样，知道她在绕开话题，他尊重千手香意愿，也就没在这个问题上纠结，等拉面上来之后，他和千手香两个人各自解决自己的小菜和拉面，出了拉面店就挥手告别。

　　等辉夜到家时，夜色便降临了。凛冽的夜风吹起，辉夜想到又是一年临近了尾声，他已经从一个孩子抽长了身体，如今已经到了柱间胳膊那么高，他带着一点感叹，敲响了门，仆役给他开了门，这让辉夜有些奇怪。

　　“玲子去哪里了？”

　　“管家家里出了些事，已经回去三天了。”

　　“家里现在是蜜豆管事吗？”

　　仆役点了点头，辉夜也没多问了，就径直走了进去。他没看见蜜豆，想来是蜜豆很少管家，所以如今忙不过来也是理所当然，没有招呼也就不清楚家里有谁在家。但是辉夜想到自己这些天因为忙都没怎么同柱间打招呼，就是看到斑也要硬着头皮过去。打定了主意，辉夜就朝着柱间的房间而去，当他敲响房门时，打开门的人是没什么表情的斑。斑低头看着辉夜，然后让开了身，说道：“柱间，辉夜回来了。”

　　辉夜没想到斑真的跟柱间待在一间屋子里，即便表情不再流露出嫌恶，可辉夜还是握紧了拳头。等进了房间，他才观察起两人先前在房间里做什么。门窗都是关上的，房间里有浓郁的甜香和酒的气味，显然柱间是正在饮酒了，辉夜看着还在房间里的斑，说道：“你在这里做什么，我和母亲说话你也要听吗？”

　　柱间之前饮了些酒，人已经有些微醺，可是辉夜进到房间里来，他还是会尊重辉夜，原本拿到唇边要喝的一杯酒也被柱间放下了。柱间看着辉夜，露出了笑容：“辉夜，你回来了……”他的笑容和平时无疑，可是辉夜不知道为什么心里有些别扭，他说道：“母亲，我们这么久不见了，肯定要说说话的对吧。”

　　他不自觉用了撒娇的语气，对于辉夜这样的要求，柱间向来都是答允的。

　　柱间点了点头，说道：“是，我也想和辉夜说说话。”

　　“那我不打扰你们了。”斑干脆的说道。

　　辉夜说：“母亲，我们出去庭院散散步吧，待在房间里也是怪闷的。”他伸手去拉柱间，柱间将手放在辉夜的手心，借着力站了起来。辉夜是丁点的情都不愿意承斑的，所以才拉着柱间朝着外面去散步。他们两个人将斑抛在那间房门口，柱间边走边说：“辉夜，你的动作也太快了点。”

　　“一定是酒味太浓了，让我鼻子不舒服，我才想赶快来到庭院透透气。”辉夜看着柱间笑道，庭院里因为有围墙的阻隔，寒风比外面要好些，只是湖水还在，终究是有些冷。辉夜这个时候打量柱间身上穿的外套，说道：“母亲，冷吗？”

　　“怎么会冷。”柱间回答道，可是透着月色，辉夜看着柱间的脸颊，只觉得那脸孔上比过去少了些血色，先前在房间里，烛光照着皮肤像镀了层温暖的柔光，辉夜才没有发觉，如今月光落在柱间的脸上，让皮肤透出了一点青色，辉夜下意识握紧了柱间的手，说道：“母亲，你最近一定是没好好照顾自己，怎么气色这么差。”

　　柱间有些意外，他愣了一下，只是拍着辉夜的手，示意他放宽心，然后带着辉夜在湖边散步：“我哪里没照顾好自己，天气太冷了而已。”

　　“我也冷，可是气色都比母亲好。”

　　“那是辉夜你可还年轻，自然不知道人如果老了，那么气色总是会差些的。”

　　“胡说，母亲从我小时候就是现在这样，现在分明一点变化都没有。”辉夜直接戳穿了柱间的话，以柱间的体质，哪怕斑脸上长皱纹了，可在体质和查克拉的支撑下，柱间也仍旧保持着这样的容貌。

　　柱间只好拢起袖子说：“就是有些睡不好，也有吃药在调理。”

　　“都到吃药这个地步了……”辉夜皱起了眉头，他直觉想起了千手香的抱怨，更觉得有些不对劲，柱间看他拧着眉头的样子，伸出手戳了戳他的眉心，说道：“小小年纪，怎么愁眉苦脸的。”

　　“母亲多注意一下自己的身体，我才不会瞎操心。”辉夜不满地说道，“母亲总是这样，战斗的时候是这样，平时也都是这样，就是要一个人好好盯着你才行。”

　　“不是有你盯着我吗？”柱间因为辉夜的关心而露出笑容，他伸手揉乱了辉夜的头发，“别想那么多，等木叶这段时间过去，我就没这么忙了，什么都会好起来的……”柱间的手搭在辉夜的肩膀上，他们两个在湖边散步，柱间看辉夜情绪渐渐稳定下来，不经意叹了口气，如果有些事情能像说话这么轻易，那真是再好不过。

　　寒夜里料峭的风声让柱间的酒醒了不少，甚至可以说是他这些天最清醒的时候，也因为头脑清醒，才格外珍惜着此时与辉夜的相处。他的孩子不知不觉已经有他的肩膀这么高，满是少年的英气，连手心都透着十分的暖意。辉夜同柱间边走边说着话，讲起他在外面遇到的事情，需要帮助的少女，隔壁村的恶霸，还有火之国地方上尸位素餐的官员……辉夜的世界正在他的描述中，渐渐打开到柱间的面前，柱间不时回应着辉夜，疼爱地看着自己的孩子。没有比辉夜成为一个能够独当一面的忍者更让他开心的事情，虽然辉夜如今还小，可是那前景也是指日可待。

　　他说道：“辉夜真是长成了一个好孩子。”

　　“什么孩子，我可是大人了！”辉夜不满道，他瞪了眼柱间，可是唇边还是在笑。他拉着柱间，握着他的手，用自己的体温让柱间的手变暖。

　　“对，你都是大人了。”柱间附和着辉夜，他拍着辉夜的肩膀，发出爽朗的笑声。这是这些天他第一次露出这样的笑容，他的笑声被风送开，吹向了后院，也吹进了两个一直都没有停止关注他的男人耳中。

　　一时有些感慨和酸楚，这笑声久违了。

　　

　　幕 二五二

　　一夜过去，宇智波宅邸的人又要按部就班的工作。

　　柱间早早的起身，吃着蜜豆让厨房准备的早饭就披上羽织出门了。这个时候，木叶的街道上，只有零星的一些摊贩开始忙碌起来，他们供应着木叶的吃食，再过一会，主妇们就要起床来采买这几天要吃的东西了。毕竟是冬天的时候，菜贩那里的东西也并不丰富，可是因为一年将近，东西还是能够卖出好的价格。

　　清晨经过这里的柱间是菜贩们熟悉的风景，那白色的羽织上织就的纹路一眼望去就让人心生仰慕。

　　“火影大人早咯！”

　　“火影大人早啊！”

　　柱间一一颔首打了招呼，碰到热情的大妈还被莫名其妙塞了两枚洋葱，柱间只能揣着两颗带着异味的洋葱坐在了办公桌后。他忙碌的一天即将开始，刚把洋葱放下，用棉巾擦干净沾了泥土的手指，柱间的房门就被拉开，扉间是最早进来的人，背后还跟着两个负责搬运的家伙，厚厚的文件被堆放在柱间的桌上，两个人紧跟着出去了，独留下扉间面对柱间交代工作。

　　看着那些文件，缓缓吐出一口气，有些事情果然还是没有办法习惯，他苦笑道：“看来今天又是忙碌的一天。”

　　扉间看了他一眼，皱眉道：“我都要怀疑你是不是真的有吃药，怎么气色都没有好一点。”

　　柱间举起双手说道：“有的、有的。药效哪有那么快见效。”

　　扉间狐疑的打量柱间的神色，看柱间如何都不像撒谎，就说道：“马上就是新年来到，到时候可以敲定中忍大赛的事情了。”

　　“可以。”柱间揉着太阳穴说道，“只是木叶的财政，看来是怎么都不可能在木叶操办了。”

　　“这件事你就不用想了。”扉间看了柱间一眼，继续说道，“关于上次的袭击，暗部有了新的进展，这次会委派两支队伍协作打探消息。”

　　“这种事不是暗部完全有权力决定吗？”柱间奇怪看了扉间一眼，又马上意识过来：“这件事跟辉夜有关？”

　　“他的履历很不错，可以承担这次任务的责任……加上最近泉奈提高了他的级别，已经能够带领一支小队。”扉间看着自己手中的文件向柱间汇报，“在暗部内部评估，他和旗木的两支队伍因为家族人员分布集中，很符合大家的利益，加上能力多面手，这次就委派了。”这件已经决定的事情，扉间所要做的，也只是给柱间提个醒。

　　柱间双手交握，没有说话，人也跟着进入了思索，扉间知道他对辉夜的态度，说道：“辉夜总有一天要长大的。”

　　“他已经长大了……”柱间叹了口气，“所以我也该放手，不要管那么紧……哎，感觉什么时候带个女孩子回家都是有可能的。”

　　对于柱间想法的跳跃，扉间根本不想多说什么，他收起文件：“你想的清楚就更好了……以及，万一辉夜带回来男孩子呢？”

　　柱间神色一滞，看着打算转身走人的扉间，说道：“你冷不丁开这个玩笑，我可是受到惊吓了。”

　　“那就不要整天胡思乱想，兄长大人，好好工作吧。”扉间直接走出门。

　　而柱间也对着一桌的东西，不知天昏地暗的工作起来。火影这份工作，说难不难，平日最多只有文案，说简单也不简单，谁每天看那么多字都是会眼花的。柱间等到眼花的时候，才扶着桌子站起来，走动一会又坐了下去，如果不是扉间还关爱自己的兄长，会派人送来吃的，柱间大概已经趴在桌上了。

　　柱间再一抬头，已经日落黄昏，他站起来的时候，还是一阵晕眩。柱间此时忍不住拉开一旁的小柜，在这里也放着香炉和半盒香片，因为不用担心有什么人来，柱间点起香片，就靠在一旁的位置上休憩。香片很快燃尽，柱间却睡了过去，他睡得也并不安稳，眼皮下一阵颤动。时间无声无息过去，柱间醒来是因为房门不知道为何被人打开了。

　　那响动的声音让柱间睁开了眼睛，他精神还有些恍惚，看着进来的人，一时分辨不清是真是幻，他含糊问了一句：“是谁？”

　　“柱间，是我。”泉奈的声音在房间响起，打破了柱间模糊的梦境，柱间坐直了身体，头脑这时候还有些昏沉，他下意识揉了揉自己的太阳穴，这才抬眼看着正看着自己的泉奈。

　　泉奈望着柱间此时恍惚的神情，有些担心他：“柱间，你是怎么了？”

柱间摇了摇头，他并不想让泉奈发现是香的古怪，于是说道：“我没什么，就是不小心睡着了。”他说着，站起身，这才发现房间内昏暗一片，再转过身看背后，窗外的木叶已经家家户户亮起了灯火。柱间没想到自己睡了这么久，连忙转过身：“原来我竟然睡了这么久……”

“是的，时间已经不早了，我都有些意外，你竟然还没回去。”泉奈边说边从袖子里拿出一卷卷轴，指着外面说道：“我本来是要去把这个东西存放进那边的档案室，却没想到经过这里时，看到这里没上锁，我担心有什么变故，就进来看看情况。”

　　柱间活动了一下筋骨，他的关节因为他的动作而一阵脆响，边做着动作，柱间边说道：“我只是想着休息一下就回去，没想到睡着了。”他说完，就看到泉奈抽动了鼻子在嗅着什么，然后问，”这是……？”

　　“这是宁神的香料，我觉得很不错。”柱间轻描淡写的说道，泉奈也没有觉得古怪，便对柱间点了点头。

　　“走吧，你是不是还没有吃东西？”泉奈问道。

　　柱间肚子里的叫声倒是直接回答了泉奈的问题。

　　

　　两个人走在夜色之中，照亮前路的不仅有月光，还有商户在店前高挂的灯笼，柱间带着泉奈前往一间居酒屋，掀开厚重的帘子的时候，屋子里鼎沸的人声让两个人耳朵都炸开了。喝酒的人划着拳饮着酒，十分喧闹的样子，柱间现在脱了羽织，但还是有人认出了他，于是又纷纷打起了招呼，连老板都是直接送上一壶烫好的清酒。

　　泉奈看到柱间的气色，皱了皱眉，说道：“你也太认真了，这么大的工作量，即使是你也吃不消吧。”

　　柱间只是笑笑，给他斟酒，说道：“你不也是很忙吗，最近都没在家里看见你。”

　　泉奈说道：“毕竟有些事情还是我出马比较好，你知道的，因为斑的事情，有些人会趁机落井下石。”

　　柱间举起酒杯，说道：“我知道，辛苦你了，加油。”泉奈也举起杯子和柱间碰了碰杯，这个天气喝杯热酒总是让人舒服的事情。

　　泉奈和柱间边喝酒边吃些东西，在这样喧闹的环境下，灯火通明的居酒屋将柱间苍白的脸镀上一层柔光，也让他的气色好看了些。柱间不时捋了捋自己的头发，这个时候泉奈的目光会不自觉的追随着柱间的手指，他没有办法克制自己的行为，并且因为柱间的举止而心跳加速。

　　“泉奈，你怎么光看着我不吃东西？”柱间边喝着酒边打趣道，他似乎也受到居酒屋的气氛感染，变得开朗了些。

　　泉奈说道：“我……我在想事情，不知道就出神了。”这个理由听起来格外勉强，可泉奈横竖找不到更好的理由，只能硬着头皮说出来。

　　“什么事情，不如拿出来说说？”柱间直接道。

　　泉奈的幌子因为柱间的话而不得不说出来，泉奈露出了为难的神情，然后继续说道：“马上就要新年了，这次祭祀是不是还应该跟上次一样呢？……长老们的态度，上次似乎就很不妙。”

　　“你是如何感觉呢？”柱间笑着看泉奈。

　　泉奈说道：“氛围是很好，年轻人也很喜欢。只是……这件事原本是斑主导，族老可能会有抵触。”

　　“你才是现在的负责人不是吗？”柱间看着泉奈说道，“泉奈，有时候你总是缺乏了自信，当然我可以理解……毕竟你太习惯站在斑的身后，但是既然你如今已经被众人推举出来，就要为宇智波一族负责了。”

泉奈看着柱间望着自己说话时坚定的模样，那一双眼睛看着他，仿佛有星光落在其中，泉奈下意识眨了眨眼，忍不住回避这样的视线。

他此刻最恨的，莫过于自己控制不住感情，那汹涌的情感多一分恐怕就要瞒不住柱间，让他心中惶恐又难受，唯恐柱间知道之后会更加伤心。

等平复自己的心情后，沉默的泉奈才说道：“我明白了，感谢你的鼓励，我已经知道该怎么做了。”

柱间看他这样郑重其事的道谢，摆摆手说：“哪里的事情，喝酒吧。”

他们聊兴正浓，泉奈就陪着柱间不知不觉饮了许多酒，到最后，柱间脚步有些虚浮，泉奈没有他那样不胜酒力，就用肩膀支撑着柱间的身体，扶着腰将柱间一路走走扶扶。动作间，泉奈的心一阵阵狂跳，柱间的体温温暖了他半边身体，不时身体倾过来时，那长发扫着他的脸颊，湿热的吐息喷在他的脸上，让他心中的惊、喜交替着。

他真的不该同柱间离的这样近，可是内心还是不禁期盼着能同柱间有着这样的交集。他今生或许无缘同柱间讲出自己的心意，但是能够这样的贴近，也能够宽慰着每每深夜倍感煎熬的心绪。

泉奈一会儿渴望着这条路能够再漫长些，一会儿又希望这条路能够尽快到尽头，正如同他对柱间的心情，离远了会感到痛苦，离近了又唯恐暴露心中的爱恋。

在这样矛盾的心绪下，离着家近了，再经过一条巷子就是宇智波的宅邸，转弯之后，泉奈站住了脚步，这条巷子没有只有一户人家，仅靠着一只灯笼照亮着路，斑就站在一旁的围墙下，那双眼睛死死地盯着泉奈。

　　“我以为柱间是工作太多了，没想到你们在一起。”斑看着泉奈缓缓吐出口气。

　　“他跟我去了一趟居酒屋。”泉奈看着斑，内心警惕着。

斑从围墙下走出，来到泉奈的面前，出乎意料的是，斑的唇角带着一丝笑意，他看着泉奈，说道：“辛苦了，现在把人交给我吧。”

泉奈有了一瞬间的犹豫：他不想，不想就这样将柱间交到斑的手上！

　　斑站在柱间另外一边，看着不肯放手的泉奈，再说了一遍：“辛苦了，泉奈……放手吧。”说完，他将柱间一拽，直接带进了怀里。

　　泉奈看着斑的姿态，手里空落落的。他此刻离开是最好的，可是压抑不住心中的失落与苦闷，泉奈说道：“你这样抱着柱间，万一让旁人看到了怎么办？”

　　“看到，就看到了呗。”斑有些嘲讽的看到泉奈，说道：“让晴树和小鹤有个身份不是更好吗？”

　　他这是在故意激怒自己，泉奈心知肚明，然而情感上却又因为这句话而浮起怒气：“你不能这么做！”

　　“扉间生气，我可以理解。”斑慢条斯理的说道，“但是，泉奈……作为晴树、小鹤的叔叔，你对他们进族谱有意见吗？！”话说道这里，斑的眼神已经有些凌厉。

　　泉奈却凭借着一股怒气，对着斑说道：“你如果老老实实娶一个女人，让晴树、小鹤有个正经的身份，我根本不会有任何意见。但是，柱间可是我们的继母！”

“原来，你还记得他是继母？”斑笑着说道，“希望你以后也记住这句话，宇智波家的不孝子，有我一个就够了。”

“斑！”泉奈只来得及说这一句话，就感觉到斑拍了拍自己的肩膀，就抱着柱间直接一跃而起，朝着府邸的位置而去，独留下泉奈一个人望着他的背影，心中还在因为斑最后那句话而震颤不已。

 

　　　　幕 二五三

　　这个年来的十分匆匆，随着飘落的冬雪而来，不知不觉木叶铺上了一层雪白的外衣。斑对于这样的天气，心中失去了对雪景的那份欣赏，他更关注的是这场雪对孩子们会不会有什么影响。

　　寒冷已经带走了小松，斑这次让家中的仆役严阵以待，小鹤和晴树的房间里烧着炭火，倘若要外出，棉衣也是穿着严严实实。珠圆玉润的晴树这个时候成了只小粽子，身上包得那些衣服让人很不自在，于是和乳母打起了游击，时不时就想从那身厚实的棉衣里钻出来，好活动自己圆乎乎的身体。而小鹤自从眼睛长好后，身体似乎变得像正常的孩子那样，虽然还显得瘦弱，可是比最开始出生那会已经好了太多。

　　斑心中渴望着这个冬天早点过去，加上再也不用为族里的事情操心，如果不是学生提醒，或许他都忘记什么该是新年了。

　　和斑相反的是柱间和泉奈，他们因为临近年末而忙碌起来，要总结过去，要计划明年，这就是他们该操心的事情。于是柱间天黑才会返回到家里，而泉奈则不时外出……

　　

　　雪开始出现化的迹象时，是新年祭典后的第二天，外面的天气因为雪化而变得潮湿又寒冷，斑醒过来的时候皮肤上还有着因为冷而产生的鸡皮疙瘩。他给自己披上了外套，然后推开窗户。在府邸外面的枝杈上，还有着玲子带着家里众人贴挂的喜庆标识，斑个人的颓丧没有影响到其他人追求美好生活的心情，这间宅邸有条不紊的运作着，在斑的点头下，新年的红包已经由玲子分发给了仆役们，主家的大方也是他们喜笑颜开的原因之一。

　　但是，斑并没有什么值得开心的事情，年对于他来说，早已经失去了该具有的意义。

　　无论宇智波的宅邸度么完美的运作着，他都没有一个可以称得上正常的家庭。斑对此心怀怨恨，却又不得不习以为常，这也让他的脸色显得十分不佳。清晨起来走在走廊上的斑，让每一个见到他的仆役都只能慌乱的低下头见礼，哆哆嗦嗦说着“新年快乐”。蜜豆是斑遇上的第一个总算能条理讲话的人。

　　蜜豆同他问好：“斑大人新年快乐。”

　　斑同她点了点头，问道：“你是去柱间的房间吗？”

　　蜜豆点了点头：“柱间大人应该是该起身了。”

　　斑说道：“你去吧。”蜜豆看了眼斑的脸色，轻舒了口气。斑径直向前厅而去，可是推门的时候，却看到玲子和泉奈正在说些什么。

　　泉奈穿着一件优雅得体的和服，颜色深沉，纹样看起来端庄大气，乍看起来就像是过去田岛会挑选的那些纹样，这让斑挑了眉毛，他在前厅坐下，玲子第一反应站了起来。斑说道：“你们说什么，继续，不要在意我，早膳让厨房送过来就可以了。”

　　玲子恭敬地说道：“泉奈大人在跟我交代今晚款待族内的宴席该准备些什么。”

　　斑看了泉奈一眼，说道：“哦？这次是在我们家吗？”

　　“作为族长，招待他们也是理所当然的事情吧。”泉奈说道，“新的一年还需要他们的鼎力协助。”

　　“现在，你也是说起来头头是道呢。”斑看着泉奈说道。

　　“既然承担起了族内的事务，就要对得起这份责任。我称不上是个资质超凡的人，只能竭尽全力了。”泉奈义正词严的说道。

　　“作为兄长，我很欣慰。”斑举起茶杯致意了一下，让两个人今早的交锋暂画上休止符，“玲子就按照泉奈吩咐的好好完成吧，这件事是整家人的体面，可不能敷衍了事。”

　　玲子算是被殃及池鱼，她不敢多说什么，只是低下头应承着。可这个家仍旧是斑做主的意思已经表示的这样明显，泉奈的脸上明显带着压抑的愠色。

　　“玲子，大致的我已经同你说的差不多了，剩下的你自行完善吧。”泉奈撂下这句话，就起身出了前厅。玲子看着他离去的背影，小声说道：“家主，您何苦这样削泉奈大人的面子……”

　　斑看了玲子一眼，明明斑的神情没有变化，可是玲子还是低下头，来逃避斑的目光，斑收回自己的目光，说道：“我这是在提醒他。”

　　提醒泉奈，他仍然是这间宅子的主人。

　　玲子说道：“您是这间宅子的主人，可是泉奈大人会让族老站在他的那一边。”

　　“我有阻挠他办这场聚会吗？”斑露出了微薄的笑意，“所以，玲子，替他把这场宴会办好。如果只是言语上的刺激，泉奈也受不了的话，那么他这个代理族长也当不了多久。”

　　玲子说道：“明白，我会竭尽全力的。”

　　斑看着她脸上的神情，忽然问：“你觉得，泉奈的族长可以当多久呢？”

　　这个问题比之前斑说的任何话都要危险的多，玲子的身躯一震，她的膝盖向后退了两步，然后恭敬的伏在地上，说道：“您不要为难我了，我的才能也仅仅是管好这个家而已。”

　　斑看着玲子的反应：“你够聪明了，你只要做好这件事就可以。”

　　这个时候，早膳送了过来，玲子重新挺直了身体跪坐着，斑看了她一眼，说道：“去忙吧。”

　　玲子暗松了一口气，她不紧不慢的站起来，然后朝外面走去，等到了门口，玲子又连忙让开了位置，说道：“柱间大人新年快乐。”

　　“新年快乐。”柱间也同玲子打了招呼，他今天穿着一件深色的和服，乍看起来，竟然同泉奈的衣服差不多，这让斑下意识皱起了眉头。柱间并不意外斑坐在这里，他对斑点了点头。

　　斑说道：“不跟我说新年快乐吗？”

　　柱间看了斑一眼，说道：“新年快乐。”

　　“新年快乐。”斑看着柱间身上的衣服，“你和泉奈是在同一间裁缝铺定制的衣服吗？”

　　“泉奈作为族长，多做几身衣服是必要的，既然我也要定，就顺带一起了。”柱间回答道。

　　“这让我想起从前，你也会替我准备衣服。”

　　柱间没有接斑的话，斑碰了个软钉子，没有说话，只是吃着自己的东西。柱间身上有着淡淡的香气，这个气味斑都是在柱间房间闻到的，这是柱间平日会点起的熏香，烧起来很快，味道散起来很快，但是随着柱间日复一日的熏着，那香气终究还是沁入了柱间的衣袖。

　　“我总是想问你，这个是什么香，味道挺好闻的。”斑问道。

　　“就是一种香料而已，喜欢，所以就每天点一些。”

　　“那你不如也送些给我。”斑注视着柱间的神情说道。

　　“你可以选择其他的。”

　　“因为是你的香气，它才有价值。”斑认真道，“点着它，就像是拥抱你在怀里一样。”

　　柱间又没有说话，而是低头吃着仆役刚才送上来的早膳，斑看着柱间吃东西的样子，那灼灼目光让柱间很是不适，他说道：“你如果想吃我的这份，我可以让给你。”

　　“这和刚才的香，是一个道理。”

　　柱间停下动作，看着斑：“你还有什么话，在我吃东西前，一股脑说完吧。”

　　斑看着柱间，说道：“你什么时候吃完？”

　　柱间瞪着斑，斑直接站起身，走到他的身前，他单膝跪在柱间的身前，用手挽起柱间的一缕发，放在手里摩挲着：“这几天你都太忙了。”

　　柱间推开斑，说道：“我今天还有事，你要么找别人，要么就等到晚上。”他到此时已经没有什么胃口，干脆站起身，斑直接拉住柱间的手，柱间想甩开他，却干脆的被斑从背后抵在门上。斑嗅着柱间身上的香气，闭上眼睛，停顿一下：“今天晚上，又到了陪泉奈见族老的时候，你可千万要早点回来，毕竟你很关心他吧。”

　　“斑，你大清早的又犯什么病！”柱间向后撞了一下斑，斑后退一步，松开了柱间，“眼下还是过年的时候，你要发疯也要等到这个年过完……！”

　　斑突然看着柱间说道：“究竟是谁在发疯，你上一次看晴树、小鹤是什么时候？你有替泉奈操心衣服的时间，没有时间去看看孩子吗？”柱间的脸色因为斑的话而苍白一下，趁着他失神的一刻，斑直接将柱间抵在自己与门之间，看着柱间，“我看，发疯的人是你吧。”斑想到之前看到泉奈身上的衣服，还有柱间对自己那冷漠的态度，“我清醒的很，你的态度还不够明显吗？千手柱间！”

　　柱间抿起了嘴唇，对斑的指责无言以对，斑心头因为这样的态度而更加烦躁，他该怎么办，柱间就像是一扇永远紧闭的大门，他无论怎样都无法用言语打开这扇大门。那淡淡的香气因为两个人的接近而变得更加香甜，斑盯着柱间的眼睛，将柱间抵在怀里，开始亲吻他的嘴唇，他狂暴的气息在这个时候毫无收敛，粗暴的吸吮着柱间的嘴唇，让柱间的唇舌被动的随自己缠绵。柱间在斑的动作间，只觉得一阵阵发晕，他冰冷的外表在此时就像是融化的坚冰，对于斑的气息毫无抵抗之力，甜腻的香气也同样徘徊在他的鼻翼间，让他的膝头一阵阵发软，朝斑的身体靠近着。

　　就在柱间在熏香的作用下而要软在斑的怀里的时候，斑反而将柱间推开，柱间胸口起伏着，斑那咄咄逼人的气息离开之后，冬日里干燥寒冷的空气让他神智一清。他靠在门上，等着自己缓过气来，而斑这个时候低头替柱间整理着衣服，说道：“我忘记了……你可是很忙的，不耽误你时间。”

　　柱间下意识看向斑的目光，那双深沉的眼睛如今看起来像是冰冷的火焰，愤怒与冷酷同时存在在这双眼睛里。

　　在这一瞬间，柱间感到一阵心悸。他脑子里忽然出现了一个念头：这一双眼睛，再也找不到一点田岛的感觉了。

　　“那我走了。”柱间的理智让他拉开门逃开这双眼睛，他快步走到廊上，朝着门口的位置走去，脚步却透着慌乱。

　　

　　幕 二五四

　　柱间从家中出来，他的脚步比往日要快了不少，匆匆走在节日气氛未褪的街道上。

　　之前他跟斑说，自己还有事，不过是个借口。他并没有什么事情，只是斑的话打乱了他的步调，他匆匆从家里走出，看着木叶四通八达的道路，一时间却不知道自己该去什么地方。一路上不少人还是跟往常一样和他打着招呼，柱间心不在焉的点头示意，却不知道自己去的是什么方向，直到他经过一户人家后被人叫住。

　　“柱间！”

柱间本能的回过头，明媚的阳光照在他望见的那个人身上，因为背着升起的阳光，柱间眼前一片光亮，他有些恍惚，却不知道该说些什么。

下一刻，他看到泉奈从光亮中走了出来，这让柱间的心觉得空落，他神情有些恍惚，又没有开口，引得泉奈担心他，问道：“柱间，你看起来情况不太好。”泉奈打量着柱间，看他眉宇间的神色，拧起了眉头。

　　“我最近的状态……不太好。”柱间只能干巴巴的说着。

　　“是……我知道的。”泉奈的回答让柱间有些惊讶，他看着泉奈，泉奈说道：“你最近气色一直不好，这个我想大家都应该提起过吧。”

　　柱间被他这么一提，心里知道是自己用的香料问题，他不想在这个问题上多做纠缠，便回答道：“你知道的，最近很忙。”

　　“无论多忙，也要注意休息。”泉奈叹了口气，他犹豫一下，拍了拍柱间的肩膀，说道：“辉夜很担心你，出去进行任务前都不忘跟我说，让我留心一下你的状态。”

　　辉夜因为任务的关系，即使是这个新年都没有在家过，只是柱间没想到，自己的失态已经落入到辉夜的眼中，甚至让泉奈来替他看着自己。

　　“我会注意的。”柱间应道，他留心到两个人站着的位置，在泉奈身后的房子应该是泉奈过去同伴的屋子，没想到这么巧，他竟然和外出探望友人的泉奈遇到。

　　“你是要去什么地方吗？”泉奈看着柱间说道，“那边就要出这个村子了。”

　　柱间辨识了一下方向，他不知不觉就来到了城镇的边缘，再经过前面，就是木叶的边缘位置，出了村就是一出森林，位于和山相反的方向。

　　“我就是出来透透气，毕竟这些天都太忙了。”柱间随便找了个理由。

　　泉奈经柱间这么一提，似乎也来了兴趣：“我也是，不如我们一起出村逛一逛吧。反正，宴会也是在晚上，玲子会把一切处理得很好的。”

　　这么说的确也没错，柱间点了点头，说道：“那就一起了。”

　　他们两个人朝着村外的方向走去，这个时候，即使是岗哨也比平时少安排一人，毕竟谁都想愉快地享受难得的假期。柱间和泉奈经过岗哨，就来到了森林前，经过森林就是一处山谷，因为雪才刚化不久，土壤都被雪水浸湿的十分松软，林间的溪水湍湍，不时还能看到未化的雪块。虽然树叶都已经掉了差不多，但是仔细一看，枝头上已经能看到肉眼可见的绿色嫩芽，这幅暗藏生机的森林景色让柱间看着很是舒服，他和泉奈没有跃上枝头，而是在林中徒步着。已经有其他的小动物扒开土地，偷偷望着这两个闯进森林里的人。

　　呼吸着凛冽又清爽的空气，柱间调整着自己的呼吸，泉奈一直沉稳的跟在他的身旁，不时主动提醒柱间留意脚下要走的土地，柱间看他那么仔细，还有些好笑——他看起来是这么让人操心的人吗？

清晨同斑争吵的烦闷感也在此刻淡化了许多，柱间渐渐脚步轻快了些，也开始同泉奈说些闲话。泉奈一直留心着柱间的神态，见他情况好转了，也觉得心口一松。他们就这样不知不觉走到了林中深处，他们嗅着空气中的潮气，来到了溪水边。

柱间说道：“果然还是该外出走一走。”

　　泉奈站定，看着湍急的溪水，说道：“是啊，感觉比平时轻松许多。”

　　“这个是自然的。毕竟我们如今承担的责任都不一样了。”柱间看着溪水中的水花，泥土和溪水的味道混合在一起，又凛冽又清爽，让他晃神的神智回归，他这时转身看向泉奈，脸上的露出了笑容。虽然斑已经如同陌生的另外一个人一般，但是好在泉奈还是如同过去那样，是一个渐渐成长的可靠男人，以后在九泉之下，他至少对田岛还有个交代。

　　“是啊。如今承担的责任都不一样了，我现在知道为什么父亲从前都不苟言笑了。”泉奈边说边耸肩，“现在很多时候，我也笑不出来。”

　　“你父亲，总是很喜欢保持他的威严。”柱间说着的时候，唇角不由露出了笑意，泉奈和斑眼中严肃的父亲，在他的记忆中会因为两人的亲近而显得很不同，这份与众不同的记忆让柱间深知自己对于田岛来说是多么特殊，这份感情，如今的他要如何回报。柱间想到这里，便觉得心中一阵苦涩，他看着溪水，没有再说话。

　　“……怎么不说了？”泉奈奇怪的问道。

　　“……我要是多说了，你父亲要怪我了。”柱间回答道，“说我没大没小，败坏他的声誉。”

　　“可是我很喜欢听你讲父亲。”泉奈认真的大声说，“我想成为像父亲那样的人……”说到这里，泉奈停顿了一下，补充道：“我的意思是……父亲一直大家心目中的好族长，父亲受每个人尊敬，又教导了我成长，但是因为父亲和我不够亲近，我都不知道父亲的另一面是什么样子。”

　　“你父亲，哪有什么另一面。”柱间失笑道。

　　“有的。父亲对待你总是不一样，我想知道……父亲是怎么对你好的。”泉奈忍不住说出心里的话，泉奈的理智管不住他此时的嘴，“父亲是怎么对辉夜的……父亲对待你总是更随意些……”说到这里，泉奈已经不知道自己想要说什么了。

　　柱间惊讶地转过身看着泉奈，泉奈的神情有些古怪，他迎着柱间的目光，补充道：“父亲，对我们是不一样的，在你来到之前，他正如你以为的那样严肃、不苟言笑。”

“你父亲，对我也很严肃，很正经，会告诉我这个不行，那个不行……”柱间奇怪道，“在他眼中，你们和辉夜……是没有区别的。”

泉奈只是看着他微笑摇头，柱间的声音也低了下来。是的，他或许真的该承认，是不一样的。然而也就是这样的不同，让他对田岛难以忘怀，他曾经看着田岛为了自己一步步的改变，可是……他却没有办法和田岛一起到达生命的终点。

想到这里，柱间压抑不住自己的心情，他一跃上了枝头，也不理会背后的泉奈，朝着一个地方疾驰而去。泉奈被他的动作一惊，也跟了上去。他起初不知道是朝着什么方向而去，可是在经过熟悉的森林和山道之后，，就到达当初宇智波村落与木叶相交界的位置，那里同样也是宇智波祖坟的所在。

泉奈的心中无限唏嘘，甚至有些想往自己的嘴巴打上一记，他一时的失控让柱间来到了这里。

　　柱间的速度很快，连泉奈都慢了他一步，等他战在祖坟外围的时候，柱间已经冲了进去。

　　柱间再度来到这块伤心地，在这个开年的时候，他本来应该做个轻松快乐的人，却还是忍不住来到了这里，看着冬日下衰败的墓园，雪水和泥土混合在一起，让这里显得格外的脏污。柱间找到了田岛的墓碑，看着上面刻下的名字，忍不住用手抚摸着上面的汉字。这个字也是格外眼熟，分明是按照田岛当初的笔迹拓下的。

　　“我就知道，你会来看父亲。”

　　“我其实应该多来看看他，可是火影要做的事情太多了。”

　　“年后，我会让人把这里好好清理一番的。”泉奈看着柱间跪在自己父亲的墓碑前，心中五味杂陈，即使是他依旧尊敬着自己的父亲，可是看到这样的场景，还是心中有些复杂。他的父亲就这样通过死亡带走了柱间的心情，没有给斑留下什么，也让他这个局外人心中羡慕。

　　柱间浑然没有听到泉奈说的话，他只是跪在那里，将自己的额头抵在那里，那些潜藏在内心中的感情喷涌而出，成为了酸涩的液体从他眼中流出。从泉奈的角度，他也只能看到柱间耸动着肩膀，却不知道柱间已经泪流满面，冬风呜咽着，随着时间已经到了日正当中，柱间却难压抑自己的心情，他的眼泪流的汹涌，已经不单是对田岛的思念，更是这些时日的苦难与委屈。

　　他想起逝去的小松，那冰冷小手的触感依稀能够回忆出来，这种事情他本来不该想，可是田岛是他心灵的港湾，他只想把所有的委屈与悲伤倾诉给他。

　　柱间捂着自己的嘴唇，不想让泣声传入风中，可是这个时候飘入了泉奈的耳中，泉奈内心只觉得内心仿佛被虫蚁啃噬着。

　　“柱间……不要伤心了。你这样，父亲九泉之下也难以心安……”泉奈忍不住站过去劝诫着柱间，内心只想将眷恋着自己父亲的柱间带离这个地方。

　　柱间下意识的摇着头，可是泣音却从指缝中泄露出来。

　　泉奈把心一横，直接把柱间从田岛的墓碑前拽开，说道：“柱间，你冷静点，天气太冷了，你这样很伤身体。”他看到柱间满脸的泪痕，心中更痛。

　　柱间想要从泉奈的动作中挣扎出来，想要抓紧自己仅存的那点心灵安慰，两个人在这块冰冷的地方缠斗起来。最后，还是泉奈一咬牙，干脆把柱间拦腰抱了起来，他说道：“柱间！冷静点！我知道你难受，但是这样的天气，太伤身体了。”柱间在哭泣中，早已经乏力，眼前一阵发黑，之前的挣扎完全是凭借着一股难以压抑的悲伤。等到被泉奈抱起时，那贴近的身体让他心头一震，这仿佛同意识中的田岛相近的身形让他不自主的心存着眷恋。

　　他仅存的理智告诉他，他是在泉奈的怀中，可是身体却本能的亲近着。理智和情感的拉锯让柱间再也坚持不住，就这样合眼昏阙在泉奈的怀抱里。

　　

　　幕 二五五

　　等柱间再睁开眼睛的时候，他已经被泉奈带离了宇智波家的祖坟，泉奈找了处地方，用土遁架起了一处让两人都能坐下的避风土堡，然后，他就等待着柱间醒来。

　　柱间还能感觉到眼泪的残痕让自己的皮肤一阵发紧，但是让他更羞耻的是，他没有忘记之前跟泉奈的挣扎，以至于他现在醒来都不知道该说些什么。

　　泉奈率先打破了沉默，他咳嗽一声，说道：“柱间你醒了就好。”

　　“……抱歉，我之前失态了。”柱间沙哑着声音说道。

　　“不要说这样的话，你的感情……我可以理解的。”泉奈认真的说道，但是他也不想让柱间觉得自己过于热切，就停顿一下，问道：“你还好吗？”

　　柱间点了点头，他看了看他们所在的地方，说道：“我们回木叶吧。”

　　泉奈将两人暂时栖身的地方拆掉，土块纷纷跌落在地上，柱间拍打了一下身上的尘埃和脏污，朝着木叶的方向而去。他边走边抹着自己的脸，让自己看起来像是什么事都没有发生一样，泉奈知道此时柱间什么都不想说，就紧跟在他的身后，两个人一路快步回到了木叶的外围，已经能够看到家家户户升起了炊烟。

　　那节日的快乐还停留在这个村子中，那喜气洋洋的样子谁能相信前不久才发生过被人攻击的事情呢。柱间缓缓吐出了心中的一口气，感觉到心中那块隐痛的所在，被木叶的生机勃勃所抹平少许。

　　“先前多谢你了。”柱间转身同泉奈说道。

　　泉奈看到柱间认真的眼神，心中泛起阵阵涟漪，他深吸一口气，说道：“我们分明是一家人，你同我客气什么。”

　　柱间总算露出了笑容：“是，你说的没错。”他和泉奈说完，直接回到家里，打开门的玲子发现两个人并肩站在门前，稍微愣了一下，然后笑着说道：“欢迎回来。”她让开位置，不动声色地观察着柱间身上的痕迹，即使是柱间可以处理过，但是以女性的眼光，还是能够发现柱间手上的脏污，裤子上的灰尘和鞋上的泥土。

　　在泉奈的身上也能看到同样的痕迹，只是灰尘沾染的地方有所不同，更让人在意的是，柱间的眼角微微泛红。

　　看到这里，玲子心里隐约有些不安，但是一个聪明的人知道什么时候适当的保持沉默，于是玲子只是在两个人进屋后，弯腰收拾这两双同样沾着泥土的鞋子。

　　

　　因为两个人回来的时候，已经过了午饭的时候，玲子特地让人热了饭菜，给他们端了过来。

　　斑本来带着晴树在走廊上学着如何扶着墙壁走路，却听到前厅的声音，知道是柱间回来的他，就直接抱起晴树去到前厅。一进门，就看到柱间衣服上还带着灰，正跟泉奈面对面坐着说话。

　　“这么快就解决事情回来了吗？”斑看着柱间说道，他怀里的晴树感觉到这个怀抱有点紧，让自己透不过气，就用自己的小手推着斑的脸，他还没剪的指甲掐着斑的脸，斑感觉到些微的痛楚，总算回过神，看着晴树说道：“晴树，这么快就爪子硬了，都知道抓我了。”晴树只是眨眨眼，他啊啊的指着榻榻米，斑领会了意思，把他放了下来。

　　晴树到了榻榻米上，总算自由许多，他坐在斑的身边，已经坐的很稳了，和柱间相似的眼睛瞪大看着四周，看了看柱间，又扫过泉奈。泉奈怎么会认不出这双眼睛像柱间呢，他吃到一半的饭菜此时只觉得如鲠在喉，柱间原本有些心不在焉，可是斑的态度还是让他不得不回神了些，他看着小小的晴树。

　　这个他拒绝的孩子，如今会坐着会学步，却还是不太会说话。

　　这个时候，晴树的目光也跟柱间对上了，他看着这个熟悉的人，扶着桌子歪歪扭扭的站着。斑时刻留意着晴树的动作，他指着柱间，说道：“晴树，这是母亲。”

　　柱间没有答应，却也没有拒绝，他心情多少有些复杂地看着晴树，这个孩子扶着桌子，因为怕冷所以穿的像只粽子，也因为穿得太多，在慢慢走向柱间的路上，他好几次都差点要软下腿倒在地上，还是斑适时的伸出手稳住他，然后又很快的松手，不让晴树依赖着自己。在柱间和斑都在注视着晴树的时候，泉奈也在看着这个孩子，他的心情要复杂的多，他甚至希望晴树能够倒在地上，这样柱间就会从亲子的牵系中脱出。

　　“啊啊！”晴树快要走到柱间的面前，他显然对于第一次独立走这么多路充满了开心之情。

　　“晴树真能干。”斑笑着夸奖了晴树，这让同他亲密的晴树更开心了，他冲着斑喊着：“啪啪、啪啪！”

　　这让斑脸上露出有别于平常的温暖笑容，斑指着柱间说：“这是母亲，晴树快叫。”

　　“姆……唔唔唔……”这样对于晴树来说显然困难了些，他努力了一会，还是放弃了，然后继续朝着柱间的方向走去。他柔软的胎发现在已经变得茂盛许多，被斑按照记忆里柱间的样子数着，却因为还是太少了，而像脑袋上顶着一块瓜皮。就在晴树快要接近柱间的时候，晴树却突然脚下一软，一屁股坐在了地上，他本来都要碰到柱间的衣服，可是这回却功亏一篑了。晴树瘪了瘪嘴，那双眼睛看着柱间，已经有些过于水润了。

　　柱间原本提起来的心，这会又放了下来，尽管有些失落，但是他还是放下了碗筷，说道：“我有些累，先回房间了，晴树还是要多练习一下走路。”也就无视了那双水润的眼睛，站起身要走出去。晴树看着喜欢的人离开，眼泪就落了下来，他虽然还是个孩子，却能凭借着直觉判断着他人对自己的感觉，柱间的拒绝对于他而言，还是太过于陌生。斑看着哭泣的晴树，原本露出笑容的脸已经黑了下来，但是因为晴树在哭，他不能再吓唬晴树，于是斑深呼吸一次，强行压抑着不满的神情，他抱起晴树，哄着他：“晴树已经很能干了，晴树不哭，我们去找鹤千代，鹤千代应该快要睡醒了……”斑站起身，看都不看泉奈一眼，便走了出去。而这个时候，泉奈弯下腰，将桌子下的一小块骨头捡起，放在了已经喝干净的汤碗里。

　　之前，也就是这块小骨头撞了一下晴树，隔着厚厚的棉衣，除了让晴树腿软一下，不会留下任何痕迹。

　　泉奈低垂下眼，他知道自己不该做出这样的事情，可是内心还是庆幸不已——还好，柱间没有伸出他的手。

　　

　　斑带着晴树回到房间，晴树脸上虽然泪痕未干，但是已经在吮着自己的手指。他那双黑色的大眼睛看着斑，然后很快，注意力又转移到还在睡觉的小鹤身上。乳母正在房间里缝补着孩子们身上小件的贴身衣服，看到斑进来，连忙给他问好。

　　“你照顾一下小少爷们。”斑将晴树从自己的怀抱里放下来，晴树好奇地看着他，然后拉着他的衣角。

　　“我去找你母亲说说话……”斑握着晴树的小手，把衣服从晴树的手中抽出，晴树扁了嘴，但是乳母这个时候适时的拿出了玩具，说道：“晴树少爷，看这里，看这里。”那颜色鲜艳的小皮球很快吸引了晴树的注意力，他又试图站了起来，歪歪扭扭的朝着小皮球走过去，斑站起身，朝着柱间的房间去。

　　这个时候，他没有心情讲什么礼貌，直接打开了房门。蜜豆看到了他，说道：“柱间大人要……”

　　“我知道他要休息，但是我有话要跟他说。”

　　柱间听到了斑的声音，他在房间里本来正点起了香炉，但是因为斑要过来，还是一杯茶浇在了点着的香片上，当他盖好香炉的时候，斑已经冲到了屏风后。

　　“斑，你至少要跟我说一声……”柱间皱起眉头。

　　“柱间，我真想问问你的心是怎么做的，是石头吗！晴树他刚才正在看着你，你怎么可以就这样走掉！”斑气势汹汹地打断了柱间的话，他几步走到了柱间的跟前，手指几乎顶在了柱间的心口。

　　柱间拍开了斑的手，说道：“是，我做错了。我承认了，你可以出去吗？”

　　柱间的回答崩断了柱间微弱的理智，斑狠狠地将柱间推倒在地上，用手抵着柱间的肩膀，咆哮道：“出去！出去！是……我是做错了许多事，但是晴树他得罪你什么，他甚至跟你长得那么相像，你怎么可以这样对待他！”

　　斑的眼睛随着咆哮红了起来，柱间没有任由斑对着自己发泄情绪，他回敬地推开斑的手，一翻身，从斑的身下禁锢逃了出来。

　　“我不是个他想要的好母亲，我也没办法对他做出更好的反应！这些我早就跟你说过了，斑，如果你不满意，那么我们分居吧，你清静，我也清静。”

　　“然后呢？你要去找谁？泉奈吗！”

　　“这是不可能的，相同的话我不想再跟你反复地说了。”柱间看着斑，感觉到自己的胸口随着争辩泛着痛楚，这想来就是他该得的吧，他不知道自己多么残忍吗？他知道的，他一直知道的！

　　“好，柱间，记住你的话。”斑伸手握着柱间的肩膀，他的力度让柱间的肩膀一阵阵的疼痛，“这些事我都可以忍，对……是我要跟你勉强在一起，这些都是我应得的。但是，记住你的话！”斑压抑着胸臆间的疼痛亲吻着柱间，柱间张口反咬着他，他们短暂的吻已经能尝到血的甜腥味。

　　一吻浅尝辄止，斑放开了柱间，他来去都快的像一道惊雷。在斑走了之后，柱间颓然坐在地上，他心口麻木的疼痛着，那好不容易压下的悲伤又泛滥出来，一阵阵上涌。

　　柱间张口“哇”的吐了出来，一小滩血液落在地上。柱间胡乱拿软垫遮蔽在上面，然后抹去痕迹，然后他擦了擦自己的嘴角，被咬破的嘴唇还有些疼痛。

　　方才吐出来的血究竟是嘴唇还是因为熏香的毒性，柱间根本不想追究。

就这样吧，无所谓了。

　　幕 二五六

　　泉奈在此之前，从来没有想过自己会对一个孩子出手，那个孩子还是他的侄子。

　　当最初的庆幸过去之后，泉奈深深的为自己的行为而羞耻，他做了不应该的事情，他的能力应该是为了村子、族人而使用，而如今，却因为自己的嫉妒，而悄然无声的为难了一个孩子。晴树不会说话，并不会告诉斑和柱间，自己的膝头被什么撞了一下，而等一天过去，这件事情也就会被晴树遗忘掉。

　　事情不被揭发出来，不代表它没有发生，更不代表泉奈该为此庆幸。

　　身为宇智波家的代理族长，做出这样的事情，他应该为此感到羞愧。他不该眷恋柱间那曾经残留在身上的温暖，更不该因此而滋生出妒忌，这样丑陋的情绪更不该发泄在一个孩子的身上。

泉奈因为这件事情，这两天的心情都十分低落，他反复在内心告诫自己，这是最后一次，这件事情不应该发生两次。心情低落的泉奈因此也没有出门去探访朋友，他待在自己的房间里，没有出门，反复让自己忆起父亲生前的模样，抄写着静心的经文，告诫自己约束着行径。如果放任着自己同斑一样……他又和禽兽有什么分别？

直到第四天的时候，泉奈才走出房门，他必须得去拜访那些在任务中失去亲人的宇智波族人。泉奈的任务是拜访至少四家，在玲子的帮助下，泉奈将自己打理整齐，当来到前厅时，他默默坐下，在心里将要拜访的名单规划一遍，毕竟这几处人家都在木叶不同的地方，有规划的拜访可以节省他们彼此的时间。

　　就在这个时候，泉奈听到了仓促的脚步声，然后他听到砰的一声，有什么摔在了地上，泉奈连忙打开了门，门外的蜜豆趺坐在地上，她应该是走的太急了，没想到地板上被其他人刚用沾水的棉布擦过，匆匆走过没留神，就摔在了地上。这一下摔的不轻，蜜豆怀里的东西都摔在了地上，是一个软垫，听到门被拉响的声音，蜜豆受到了惊吓。她坐起身体，一手按着自己疼痛的脚踝，惊吓地看着拉开门的泉奈。

　　等确认是泉奈时，蜜豆慌张的低下头，然后将软垫又抱在了怀里，跪正在走廊上：“抱歉，打扰您了。”

　　“没事，你还好吗？”泉奈看着蜜豆先前捂着的那块地方，关心的问道。

　　蜜豆摇了摇头，说道：“没什么大碍，谢谢您。”

　　泉奈摇了摇头，说道：“先别急着下定论，先进来坐一下，看看脚踝会不会肿。”

　　“给您添麻烦了。”

　　泉奈打开门，让蜜豆进到厅内来，蜜豆的脚还没恢复过来，一瘸一拐的，她别着腿坐下，手里还是拿着软垫不放。

　　泉奈问道：“什么事这么着急，下次注意一下。”

　　蜜豆没想到他会问起，就小声的说：“就出去拜访一下亲戚，她只是途径这里，又有自己的计划，家里托人带话让我赶快去见见她。”

　　“那是什么？”泉奈问道，他指的是蜜豆怀里抱着的软垫，那精致的垫子怎么看都像是柱间房间里才有的东西。当然，泉奈也并不是怀疑蜜豆会偷柱间房间里的东西，毕竟和柱间相处这么久，倘若喜欢了直接开口要，柱间也不会不答应。

　　蜜豆顺着泉奈的目光看着自己怀里的软垫，她看着泉奈，笑道：“就是柱间大人房间里的软垫……它料子特殊，要洗的话只能拿回店铺请老板洗，所以我就……打算看完亲戚就带出去找老板。”

　　“还有这样的吗？”泉奈笑了笑，“我都不知道，这个垫子还有那么多讲究。”

　　“是啊，毕竟柱间大人随身的东西，总是这样……”蜜豆又补充道。

　　经她这么一说，泉奈也都想起来柱间当初刚刚嫁进宇智波的时候。那时候的扉间替柱间准备了丰厚的嫁妆，祖上曾经娶过公主的千手家，在底蕴上总是和其他家族有些不同，那些器具大多十分精致，漂亮的漆器，成套的考究茶具，上好的茶叶，美丽的绸缎，那些都经过别人慢慢的抬进了宇智波的仓库里，而扉间出于不信任，亲自过来做宇智波家库房的物件登记，把账本一一看过后，让人将柱间的嫁妆单子又留了一份底。当时他愤愤不平的看着，觉得千手家的人真是做作又爱摆谱，如今想起来，柱间虽然大大咧咧，可生活上总是很讲究。

　　就在泉奈陷入回忆的时候，蜜豆说道：“好像没什么事，看来摔的时候，只是膝盖摔得最疼。”她站起来，脚步还是有些不稳，不过看起来真的没有摔伤脚踝，“我走了，谢谢您，泉奈大人。”蜜豆恭恭敬敬地给泉奈道谢，然后就扶着门走出去了。

　　

　　走出房门的蜜豆抱紧着自己的东西，她的脚步有些蹒跚，但是她依旧隐忍着走了出去。但是并没有如她所说，她要回去看望亲戚，蜜豆走向了相反的方向，在那里，有千手家的宅邸。

　　她来到门前，因为是柱间身边的侍女，往日和千手家的仆役多少有些交际，门房的人认出她，就放她进去了。招待蜜豆的人是千手家的管家，那是个和月见差不多年纪的妇人，她们家世世代代都是为千手而服务的。她请蜜豆坐下来，推了一杯茶水过来：“你过来是有什么？柱间大人有什么吩咐？”

　　蜜豆摇了摇头，她急切地问道：“扉间大人呢？我有紧要的事情想要告诉他。”

　　管家的眉头皱了起来：“紧要的事情？扉间大人今天刚好外出去了木叶外散心，事情真的很急吗？”

　　蜜豆用力地点着头，管家看着她眉眼间的仓皇和微红的眼角，说道：“是有关柱间大人吗？”

　　蜜豆继续点头：“这件事也只能对扉间大人讲。”

　　管家审视地看着蜜豆，她也确信蜜豆不会无事生非，于是管家站起身，说道：“那我去差人通知扉间大人尽快回来……你是在这里等他吗？”

　　蜜豆点点头，管家让她在这里休息，便一个人走了出去。

　　等到管家走出，蜜豆低下头，眼角忍不住又红了起来，她紧咬着自己的下唇，想起今天自己看到的东西，只觉得整个人的心都乱了。

　　这事情要追溯到天亮的时候，蜜豆和往常一样去柱间的房里看看柱间是否醒来，等她进到屋子里时，还能依稀嗅到甜腻的香气，而柱间则神色困顿的靠在软垫上。她开了窗户，让房间透了气，那凛冽的风灌入到温暖的房间里，柱间打了个哆嗦，神色看起来好了些。蜜豆对于柱间最近的状态，一直都有几分忧心，便说道：“柱间大人怎么了？是不是身体不舒服？”

　　柱间只是说：“没什么事，只是没睡好而已。”

　　是不是没睡好，这件事蜜豆也是心知肚明。哪有一直这样睡不好的，而且药也有按时吃，为什么就是没办法见效。这些事情她都清楚，只是碍于身份，她也不知道该怎么同柱间说。她只是一个小小的侍女，她的话难道可以动摇火影大人吗？

　　带着这样隐隐的忧虑，蜜豆伺候柱间起身，替他换上了精神些的和服，今天柱间计划着去看看这些天深居简出的水户，于是蜜豆又替柱间准备好了礼物。柱间就这样出了门，而蜜豆则回到柱间的房间收拾着房间里的事物，这些天柱间都在屋子里，也不怎么让她进来打扫，趁着这个机会，她是可以好好清清房间里的沉闷气息。

　　蜜豆就是这样，看到了这个被塞在角落的软垫，看到了上面暗沉的颜色，当凑过去闻闻的时候，那血的腥味让蜜豆直接皱起了眉头。

　　这是哪里来的血？为什么柱间大人会将它藏起来呢？

　　蜜豆又抱着那软垫嗅着，熟悉的甜腻香气又浮了起来，蜜豆便想起，点起这些香的时候，柱间可从来都不让她在场，会不会有些什么蹊跷？于是蜜豆就开始搜找着柱间藏起的香片，那满满一盒的香片，如今已经被用了一半，蜜豆看着那些香片，用指甲刮一点粉末下来嗅嗅。那甜腻的香气让她只觉得胸口发闷，蜜豆喘了口气，觉得自己的心跳动的好似擂鼓一样。

　　是这个香片有问题吗？

　　带着这样的疑问，蜜豆索性将香片一口气扫进了自己的香囊里，然后带着这两样东西，她要去找她最信任的那个人，也只有那个人，才能够保护现在颓丧的柱间大人。

　　

　　蜜豆这一等就是等了小半天，扉间出外散心，具体去什么地方，前去通知他，然后再赶回来，这些过程中都需要时间。虽然是情理之中的事情，但是蜜豆还是等的坐立难安，她频频站起身探身去看看窗外，期盼着扉间能赶快回来。

　　到了午饭的时候，不安的蜜豆被管家劝着吃了些东西，之后便继续翘首望着。

　　当午后的太阳暖暖的照进这间会客厅的时候，等的都有些失望的蜜豆总算听到了门外沉稳的脚步声，她猛地坐直身体，看着一把拉开门的扉间，扉间盯着她，说道：“你要跟我说什么事情？”

　　蜜豆向他推过桌上的东西，说道：“扉间大人，这个软垫上，有血迹……是柱间大人的血，而这个香片，我觉得很可疑，柱间大人最近都在用它。”

　　扉间直接抄起香片，嗅了嗅味道，又看了看软垫上深色的血迹，他站起身，说道：“你，现在跟我去找一个人，千手香。”

　　说完，他一点时间都不肯耽搁，就像是一阵风似的找上门去。

　　

　　幕 二五七

　　柱间是在水户那边用完饭才回来的，不过因为水户那里用饭比较早，所以回来的时候，是宇智波家才用午膳的时候。

　　如今的水户生完孩子，跟从前的差别也不大，只是那张本就美丽而温柔的脸现在更多了些母性，水户还同柱间说道：“过去看辉夜，总觉得养孩子很有趣……没想到等自己真正去做的时候，才发现有这么困难……”

　　柱间附和着她笑了，他算是十分幸运的人，在生辉夜的时候，能有月见这么贴心的人照顾，而田岛更因为有那么多儿子，而经验丰富，所以他虽然将辉夜拉扯到如今这么大，好像还真没有吃什么照顾孩子的苦头，而晴树和小鹤……这两个孩子他经手很少，大多是斑带着一帮人照顾着。

　　水户还很关心着村子里的事情，于是柱间同她聊了很久，从村子的重建到最近越发有可能举办的中忍大赛，水户颇为心疼柱间每日要忙那么多事，于是给柱间打了个保证：等她孩子能再大一点，她就让人照顾，然后来给柱间帮忙。

　　这点，柱间真的求之不得。

　　也因为这样，谈到现在才回来，因为到中午时分，柱间起得又很早，这个时候已经重新有些困倦。他回到房间，发现蜜豆和往常那样替他铺好了午睡的地方，便脱了外套打算入睡。因为这些天早就养成了点燃香片的习惯，柱间便想着将香炉点起来。他来到柜子前，立刻便注意到上面残留的香灰也被蜜豆擦个干净，心里觉得有些不对，等拉开抽屉之后，看到空空如也的盒子，柱间只觉得心里咯噔一下。

　　是谁从他这里拿走了香片？是蜜豆吗？

　　可是蜜豆想要拿走的话，早就会拿走了。而蜜豆侍奉他这么久，十年如一日的温柔贴心，也绝对不会是做出这种事情的人。

　　柱间将抽屉狠狠地甩上，当发现香片被取走的时候，他的心中便涌出一股暴戾之气，他一点都不明白，为什么他仅剩下的这点救赎都会被人所夺走，莫非这就是他的命运不成？

　　换作早前，柱间怎么也不会有这样的想法，只是……如今他即便是站在这里，都觉得房子在转动着，他就像是站立在一个转盘之中，那微微的失重感让柱间走路都有些不稳了。他站在房间的中心，最后颓然的跪倒在地上，柱间努力深呼吸几下，等待着那股眩晕感褪去，然后他站起身，想要找玲子询问有几个人曾经进过自己的房间。

　　而当柱间拉开门后，却在走廊上看到了斑，斑皱着眉头看着柱间的神色，他说道：“你怎么了？”他伸手握着柱间的胳膊，而得到的回应是柱间甩开了他的手，柱间靠在走廊的墙壁上，他睨着斑：“别碰我。”那股烦闷的感觉似乎这时候又重新涌上心头，柱间看着斑皱着眉头的样子，那双眼睛打量着柱间的周身，就像是在寻觅着蛛丝马迹一样。

　　这同样的眼神，柱间已经看过太多次，斑就是这样，无论得到他怎样的回应，都从来不知道自省，而是一次次地向他索取着专一、索取着爱。假如强迫就能获得这些，或许暴君早就能得到全世界了。

　　“柱间，我只是想看看你的气色。”斑沉声说道，他伸手想要揽着柱间。

　　柱间听来，却觉得斑似乎在刻意强调这句话，柱间忍不住质问斑：“是不是你拿走了我房间里的东西？”

　　“我根本就没有去你的房间！你丢东西了？什么东西？”斑否定之后，立刻抓着柱间的字眼逼问着，他本能的觉得柱间的情况不对，便更欺近柱间，看着柱间此时的神色，看那双眼睛下的青黑，还有那双看起来迷离的眼睛，也因为靠近，柱间的肤色下少了些血色，“柱间，你的情况……”斑伸手一揽，将柱间禁锢在自己的怀里。

　　柱间觉得斑的动作充满了强迫的意味，他后退了两步，想要从斑的手中挣脱，两个人拉锯之下，柱间止不住的胸闷，在他的胸口中愤怒、焦急彼此交织着，柱间只觉得眼前的一切都模糊起来，远远的能听到有人喊道：“斑！你在干什么？！”

　　柱间一张嘴，将涌上来的腥甜吐了出来，黑暗来的那么迅速，柱间向后仰倒了身体，就坠入了那深不可测的黑暗中。

　　

　　扉间眼见着柱间倒了下去，几乎要瞪裂了自己的眼角，他猛地冲了上去，一把掰过斑的肩膀，斑对此没有任何反应，在扉间这推搡下撞到了墙壁上，他一手紧抱着柱间，一手微微颤抖，衣襟上更是柱间吐出来的一口血。

　　“柱间他怎么了？”斑用微弱的声音问着扉间身后的千手香，这个女人也红了眼睛，她直接拉开了背后的门，示意斑把柱间抱进去。和以往只是开个药方的情况不同，这一次千手香带来了全套的家伙，她直截了当的把柱间的上衣脱了个干净，然后从药箱中拿出药丸，塞在了柱间的舌下，再取出一个白色的布包，将它们掀开之后，依次排开了数十根针。到这里，千手香动作一停，说道：“你们到屏风外去，吵架的就出去，这里要维持安静。”

　　有事情需要解决的斑和扉间站在了庭院处的长廊。

　　斑问道：“柱间，这是怎么了？”

　　回答他的，是扉间直接的一拳，斑没有躲闪，脸颊上硬捱了这一下，那力气让他整个身形都向右边偏去，斑退了两步才重新站稳。

　　扉间红着眼睛看着他：“你他妈的还有脸问我是怎么回事吗？他会偷偷熏那种有毒的药，还不都是因为你不准他避孕，晴树和小鹤的情况你不了解吗？兄长他怕了，他就是因为怕，才不想再生。结果你……你……凭什么拒绝，他已经给你生下三个孩子了，你还有什么不满足！”扉间咬牙切齿的说着，那股子怒气根本没办法平复下来，看着神情愕然的斑，扉间心中的厌恶更甚，他抬腿就是一脚，斑下意识双手交叉护在腹部，但是晚了一步，还是因为扉间的力度而直接被踹了出去，脚落在地面上，斑后退了三尺才挺住自己后退的趋势。

　　“我、我……”斑因为扉间的指责而不知道自己该说些什么，柱间不愿意生下他的孩子，他懂，可是他情感上如何都不能接受这点，“小松走了，我也很难过，可是……我……为什么……为什么他要把所有的可能都堵死，为什么他不肯给我们之间留下别的道路。”

　　扉间看着自言自语的斑，他居高临下看着斑，直接说道：“这难道还不够简单吗？因为你不行……你让兄长觉得你没有办法做到这些。看看你这两年多，你都干了些什么事情，斑。你口口声声说着愿意为了兄长做出任何事情，可是现在结果就躺在里面，你摸着你的心口说，你究竟做到了多少？你给了多少他想要的？现在，我的兄长正因为毒患而吐血，而你他妈的还在斤斤计较你的破事。宇智波斑，我直截了当跟你说，如果兄长有什么事情，千手一族和你宇智波一族，就此决裂。”

　　斑抬头看着扉间，扉间那双眼睛中此时竟然隐隐有泪，他没想到斑在此时抬头，冷着脸转过身去看着房间里情形。

　　透过缝隙能看到屏风后的身影，千手香还在施针。

　　“那是一种特殊的熏香，寻常人拿来避孕，只是微毒，千手香把香给他，就是考虑到兄长的体质，这种毒素不可能造成什么破坏，可是她不知道……这种药对于兄长来说，毒性更强。你没有任何回嘴的资格，斑……兄长用了这么久，你就没有发现一丁点不对，你对兄长的用心就是这么用的吗？”扉间愤恨说道，“你什么都不知道！只会跟兄长争吵！”

　　斑此时心乱如麻，换作平时，他大可以争辩。在扉间看来他是罪不可赦，可是他难道没有委屈吗？他难道就没有被柱间伤害吗？只是他没有想到，柱间会选择使用这样激烈的手段。

　　斑到现在，已经不打算争辩了，他站在那里，等待着千手香结束这次的诊治。时间一分一秒的过去，扉间的手心已经满是汗水，时间对于在外面的两人来说，就是片刻都变得格外漫长。

　　就在斑和扉间的心都随着时间过去而变得惊惶失措时，千手香总算结束了手头的工作，她打开门，和两人另外换了个房间。也算是始作俑者之一的她看上去十分疲惫，千手香坐下来，便说道：“如果再过一段时间，他或许真的没救了。但是……不幸中的万幸，蜜豆提前发现了这件事情。”

　　这句话让在场的两个人都松了口气，看到他们的神情，千手香又补充道：“但是，以后他绝对不能再碰一丁点这个香。”

　　斑说道：“我绝对不会再让他用！”

　　扉间瞪了他一眼，但是看千手香话还没说完，便没有开口，千手香说道：“这种香有一些依赖性，在之后的几个月里，都要就近观察，不要让他有任何一点可能触碰到它。也就意味着……”她的目光看向斑，“你们要同房。”

　　扉间眉头这时候已经拧了起来，他说道：“我要让兄长回千手！”

　　“这件事绝不可能。”斑反驳道。

　　“你们不要吵了！”千手香手拍在桌子上，“当下，柱间要静养……你们要吵，等柱间这段时间缓过气来再吵。这件事……我有很大的责任，我会每天过来查看他的情况。”她厉声说完，嗓音都变得有些沙哑，千手香因此也显得更疲惫了，“你们，就让他好好休息一下吧……我去抓药了。”

　　说完这些，千手香便出去了。

　　

　　幕 二五八

　　考虑到柱间的身体问题，斑和扉间短时间暂时妥协在，柱间住在宇智波家和斑同房，斑就近照顾柱间，但是等柱间身体好转之后，就由柱间决定住哪个院子，不再和斑同房。

　　分院落住，这已经是斑最大的妥协，而让柱间回到千手这是绝对不可能的事情，他决不会让自己的成果付诸东流。

　　也还好是因为就在年初的时候，柱间有足够的时间去休息。

　　柱间吐血这件事情，并没有隐瞒其他的人，于是泉奈和从任务中回来的辉夜也相继知道了这件事情。

　　辉夜根本就没有思索，直接闯回了家里，来到了柱间休息的房间，他敲了敲门，蜜豆就开了门。知道是蜜豆发现的早，辉夜对蜜豆露出了感谢的笑容，蜜豆让开身，小声说道：“柱间大人刚睡醒。”就将辉夜放了进去。

　　辉夜进了房间，走到房间深处看到了躺在床上的柱间，因为对香料的依赖性，柱间看神色还有些迷茫，可是当辉夜出现在柱间视线之中时，那双眼睛又亮起了些许的光芒。

　　“辉夜，你回来了。”

　　辉夜坐在柱间的面前，他说道：“母亲，您真是过分……您要吓死我了。”辉夜说完，就抱着柱间，他的眼泪就这样落了下来，“有什么事情，我们不可以一起解决，您一定要做这样的事情……您应该知道，只要您开口，说要让那个家伙死，我和扉间叔叔谁都不会犹豫的。”

　　“死……”柱间闭上眼睛，他只想过自己离开这个时节，却还没有想过……要让斑离开这个世界，多么的奇怪，明明当时那样诅咒着，却从来没有想过要亲手杀掉这个男人，即使是现在……也只是他希望自己能够离开而已。柱间伸手抚摸着辉夜的头发，心中因为自己的想法而感觉到些微的愧疚，“我还从未这样想过。我只是……因为香料变得很奇怪，我也没觉得这让我的生命渐渐流失……或许，这正是它恐怖的地方吧。”

　　“您真傻……真的傻，傻极了。”

　　“嗯……辉夜说是什么，就是什么。”柱间附和着辉夜，辉夜柔软的发丝让他想到辉夜还是婴孩的时候，而他的弟弟们，在头发上都非常像他……这应该是他的遗传吧。而除此之外，辉夜都很像田岛，像一个宇智波，而不是千手家的人。

　　“您不准有下次了。”辉夜抱着柱间说道。

　　“肯定不会有的。”柱间闭上了眼睛，因为才摆脱了香料，现在他的思绪开始不受自己的控制，他的手指感知到辉夜柔软的头发，这让他想起了晴树，又想起了小鹤。“辉夜，我忽然想……”柱间开口说道。

　　“母亲，你想做什么？”辉夜坐直身体，询问道。

　　柱间用有些虚弱的声音说道：“我忽然想看看晴树和小鹤……”

　　辉夜抿着嘴唇，说道：“好的，我把他们抱来。”他不知道为什么柱间会想看这两个孩子，虽然心里多少有些介怀，但还是按照柱间说的抱了过来。晴树看到柱间“姆姆”的叫着，而小鹤则安静地睡在辉夜的臂弯中，他都不知道自己被人抱了起来。晴树朝柱间颠颠倒倒地走了过来，然后啪嗒摔在柱间的被子前，柱间也就看到了他想看到了，那和辉夜如出一辙的头发，等到小鹤被抱到他身前时，他也看到了同样柔软的发。

　　无论是他情愿的孩子，还是他不情愿的孩子，印记就是这么鲜明的留下，更别说晴树连样貌都很像柱间小时候。

　　柱间用手捂着脸，觉得自己的脑袋乱成了浆糊，每当他以为自己能够挣脱开宇智波斑的时候，冥冥中又无法从中逃脱，他和斑的牵系因为这两个孩子而更加紧密，明明他根本不想……他一点都不想。

　　柱间因此发出了一声呜咽，这让辉夜吓了一跳，他紧张地问：“母亲，怎么了？”

　　“辉夜……我觉得我在这间屋子，出不去……”柱间悲伤的说道，这样的一句话，让辉夜的眼泪都要掉下来，他只能放下小鹤，一旁的蜜豆连忙把他抱开。“辉夜，我出不去，这里有太多东西束缚着我……我可以狠下心不去管教他们，可以不承认他们，可是那些痕迹……都留下来了。辉夜，联系产生了，就没办法割断了……”

　　这也正是斑的盘算，在辉夜看来，那个男人正是这样狡猾的计划一切。

　　辉夜这时只能握着柱间的手，安慰道：“母亲，没事的……会有一天，你就可以离开这里的。现在……你先喝些药，好好休息。”玲子让人煎好的药已经凉了差不多，辉夜给柱间喂下助眠的药，握着柱间的手哄着他睡下。

　　等到柱间呼吸变得轻浅时，辉夜才低下头泣不成声。

　　总有一天，他会将那些联系……一个一个……

　　

　　  
　　斑回到家里的时候，辉夜已经从柱间的房里出来，问了声玲子关于辉夜的动向，斑就朝着孩子们的房间走去——抹了眼泪的辉夜抱着孩子们回到房间里。

　　对于辉夜，斑始终没有放下自己的警惕，辉夜已经逐渐长成了一个男人，他在暗部的履历也很好，任务的完成度十分高，因此当泉奈破格提拔辉夜的时候，也并没有多少反对的声音。而斑也还记得，当初能够让尾兽动作暂停的人，是辉夜。那一双轮回眼曾经在族里引起了不小的轰动，那双传说中的眼睛虽然因为辉夜的莽撞而受损，但是那一双会不会重新打开，也未可知。

　　不要对危险的事物放下警惕，这是斑活到现在的经验。

　　斑来到孩子们的房门前，站在外面，还能听到晴树兴奋的声音。

　　“哥哥……”

　　“哥咯咯咯……”

　　孩童的牙牙学语声隐约传进了斑的耳朵里，他敲了敲门，里面的辉夜应了一声，斑拉开了门扉。

　　他走进去，晴树一抬头就看到了他，脸上的笑容变得更大：“啪啪！啪啪！”已经能够把斑叫的十分清楚了，辉夜这个时候没有转身，他的手放在晴树的肩膀上，另外一只手则打了个响指吸引了晴树的注意力，晴树看着辉夜，朝他扑了过去。

　　“玩、玩……”晴树嘟囔着说话，辉夜说道：“玩什么？”

　　斑看着自己的孩子和辉夜亲密的接触着，朝着他们走去，辉夜听到了脚步声，却没有回转头，而是突然伸出手，摇晃了一旁的小摇篮。木制的摇篮发出吱吱呀呀的声音，小鹤正在睡觉，对于晴树吵闹的声音一点都没在意。

　　斑看着辉夜的姿态，主动开口道：“晴树很喜欢你。”

　　辉夜转过身，晴树被他直接抱在怀里，小孩子都很喜欢这样的肢体接触，晴树笑眯了眼睛，然后伸手抓着辉夜的衣襟。

　　“他们看我，比看大人要亲近很多。”辉夜冷淡的说道，他的眼睛有些肿，这是哭泣后的痕迹，“你们都忘记孩子在小的时候会想什么，但是我还有点感觉。”辉夜低头看着晴树，和那双漆黑的大眼睛对着，清澈无邪的眼神还不知道这个世间有许多无奈和痛苦，“你看，他们看什么都觉得很新鲜，你关爱他，他就喜欢你。”辉夜说着，就突然把晴树举高起来，那突然腾身起来的感觉让晴树开心地笑起来，斑却暗自握紧了拳头。

　　“可惜，人在长大之后就不会那么想了，爱和恨都会被复杂的包装着，你说是不是？”辉夜看着斑说道。

　　“看来你已经有所成长，都能将这样的道理说的头头是道。”斑走近辉夜，“你去看过柱间了？”他想要伸手去抱着晴树，可是辉夜却退了一步。

　　“和母亲说了一些话，然后母亲喝了药就睡了。”辉夜看着斑，突然歪了脑袋说，“这个时候，你不是该去看看他吗？”

　　“我待会就会过去。”斑看着晴树说道。

　　“你看起来好像很不自在。”辉夜问道。

　　斑和辉夜视线相对，辉夜的脸上已经没有可以称之为和善的神情了，而此时的斑也是同样的，辉夜再一次的发问：“你以为我和你一样吗？”

　　斑看着辉夜的眼睛，辉夜并没有写轮眼，但是他还是在辉夜的眼中发现了一双熟悉的眼睛——他过去时常在镜子中窥见——愤怒、压抑、疯狂。

　　辉夜从来不忌惮在他面前展现柱间所不知道的那一面，斑抿着嘴唇，直接道：“你觉得我们不像吗？你的血液里也流淌着宇智波的血。”

　　“所以，你知道我想做什么？”辉夜露出了他们见面的第一个笑容，他看着斑，而这个笑容也实在称不上友善。

　　“我知道，你会把晴树交给我，然后离开这里，去道场训练。”斑镇静地说道，“你要表达的意思，我已经知道了。”

　　辉夜的手抚摸过晴树柔软的头发，那修长的手指上能看到一些划痕，那都是在训练中留下的伤疤，在严苛的训练之下，辉夜的手可以轻松拧断成年男人的颈项，斑看着他的手指轻轻抚过晴树的发顶和颈项，最后轻轻推了晴树一把，晴树听不懂他们两个人在说什么，却很明白辉夜动作的意思，他蹬蹬的朝斑走了过来，然后投入了斑的怀抱中，发出成功的笑声。

　　“你明白我的意思最好，这种事情一而再地发生……”辉夜看着斑，他的眼神凶悍的像头孤狼，“我会做出什么事情，你应该清楚。”

　　当晴树来到斑怀里的时候，斑松下一口气，他看着辉夜说道：“我从来就没有想过，要伤害柱间。”

　　“可是你还是伤害了，一次又一次。如果还发生这样的事情，我会让你尝到心痛的滋味，无论付出什么代价，我都会让你尝到这样的滋味。”辉夜瞪视着斑，“这样的手段，可是你教给我的。”

　　“你要知道，如果我提防你，你根本不会有机会接近他们……”斑抱着晴树，看着辉夜，“他们身上同样也有柱间的血液。”

　　“是吗？”辉夜露出了嗤笑的神情，“你不用强调这点，我只是警告你，而不是真的动手，已经是顾念他们身体里同样流着母亲的血！”

　　斑沉默下来，他和辉夜之间此刻正维系着微妙的平衡。他留下了辉夜，因为辉夜是牵制柱间最好的人选，而随着他子嗣的诞生，他就不禁担心辉夜是不是将用同样的法子对待的子嗣，而如今维系这种平衡的人是柱间，他们因为柱间而剑拔弩张，又因为柱间而相安无事。

　　“我知道我说再多，你也不会相信我，但是我确实是为了柱间。如果他不排斥我，那么我们之间会远比现在更加幸福。”

　　“一个逼死自己父亲的人这么说，还真让我意外。”辉夜嘲讽的说道，然后，辉夜站起身：“我要表达的已经跟你直说了，再跟你讲下去，我怕我会吐。”说完，辉夜走近斑，摸了摸晴树的头发，露出了一个和善的笑容：“晴树，哥哥要走了哦……”

　　“哥哥……”晴树还是第一次说的这么标准，当道别之后，辉夜径直走了出去，而斑抚摸着晴树的，陷入了思索。

　　

　　幕 二五九

　　随着积雪化去，春天很快来到，枝头的嫩芽渐渐长成了新的翠色，点缀着原本寡淡的枝头，这就是木叶迎来的春天。他们在街头栽种下了新的树苗，通过忍术的催化作用，它们很快就能够点缀木叶的景色，柱间身体不适的消息并没有传出去，而是被千手和宇智波家有志一同的瞒了下来，毕竟再多几条这样的消息，或许就连大名都要考虑火影的接任问题。

　　香料的依赖性一开始还是十分让人头疼的，当黑幕降临，柱间就会因为想要点燃香料而脾气暴躁，待在房间里的斑时常直面柱间突如其来的情绪。

　　蜜豆几乎要习惯每天晚上从房间里传出来的声音——那是柱间在对斑发着脾气。

　　按道理，刚开始恢复身体时，是不该发什么脾气的，想要发脾气也要考虑身体能不能够承受得了。可是柱间毕竟体质特殊，在停止用药伤害身体之后，木遁体质的细胞已经开始快速的自我修复，加上药物的辅助治疗，虽然不能很快的恢复战力，但是发发脾气也不会如何伤身。

　　这便酿成了斑的苦头。

　　当柱间想要入睡时，就会本能地想要点燃起过去睡前嗅到的香气，那甜美的气息会伴着他入眠，让他坠入黑暗中，享受着光怪陆离的梦境。

　　可是当无法从柜子中翻找出香片时，即使是柱间也会觉得心头一阵烦躁，但是他的理智还是存在，这让他不会想方设法的去寻找香片，偷偷点燃。蹲守在房间里的斑，在此时的柱间眼中，往往会显得面目可憎，在烦闷和厌恶的心态之下，柱间对斑就没什么好脾气。

　　斑在柱间临睡前，总是会端来一碗汤药，那是千手香叮嘱一定要饮下的，于是斑都会看着柱间喝下这碗药。

　　苦涩的药汁散发着难闻的气味，这让柱间的脸色有些难看，当斑走进房间里时，柱间会直接将手里看的书摔到斑的脚边，说道：“站住，别过来，我不想喝那碗药。”

　　“这是千手香叮嘱的，你一定要喝。”斑直接迈过了书，来到柱间的跟前，房间的灯光因为斑的走近而将他的面目照得清晰，斑低头看着坐在榻前的柱间，然后将汤药放在了几案上。

　　柱间瞪着那碗汤药，只是闻闻味道就让他想要皱眉头，他撇过头，斑看到他这副样子，说道：“药是一定要喝的，等它凉了，会更难喝。扉间也会担心你身体的原因，千手香明天也会过来复查你的情况……”

　　这一条条的道理扣下来，柱间没有不喝的理由，于是柱间只能皱着眉头喝药，那苦涩的药汁被柱间喝下，味道实在是让人不适，柱间饮完了就想呕出来，这个时候，斑直接将一块果脯硬塞进他嘴里，然后抬着柱间的下巴，让他没有办法吐出来。

　　果脯上面的糖分随着唾液渐渐稀释了柱间嘴里苦涩的味道，柱间却忍不住推开了斑，把果脯吐在地上，他瞪着斑，看着斑眼睛里的自己，心中涌起一阵阵烦躁。因为斑坚持的原因，所以在这里陪伴他的人不是辉夜，也不是扉间，他需要在身体康复前的时日里夜夜对着斑，看着那双眼睛里发怒的自己。

　　他讨厌斑，也讨厌在斑眼里看到的自己。斑那双漆黑的双眼藏着让人难堪的爱恋与欲望，同样透过那双眼睛，柱间也看到了自己不该存在的一面，暴躁、冷漠、又软弱，他不知道斑是如何看待自己，却知道自己的这一面让人憎厌。如果在他面前的人是扉间、是辉夜，他完全会是一个更好的自己。

　　这是斑的过错，让自己成为了这样的存在。

　　柱间将碗摔向了斑，斑接住了那个碗，将它放到了一边。他看着柱间，柱间在烛光下用手掩住自己的面孔，昏黄的灯光笼罩着他，也截止在他的脚踝前，这让柱间看起来像是黑暗中的困兽，彷徨又痛苦。在斑的眼中，柱间即使是痛苦的模样，也让人十分心动，像是在时间下斑驳的佛像，轮廓却依旧美好，时间带走了无暇的美丽，却留下了沧桑的韵味。斑走近了柱间，伸手触碰着他。

　　柱间挥手，想要将斑的手打开，却被斑握住了手腕，一把拉扯进怀里，斑紧紧的抱着柱间，承受着柱间的反抗，然后说道：“你该好好休息了。”

　　“这个不需要你关心。”

　　斑会直接将柱间打横抱起来，带进房间里，他不在乎柱间的手肘撞在自己的胸口上，因为药物的作用正在生效，此时的柱间动作虚软，即使是打在胸口上，也不至于造成疼痛的感觉。斑着迷于柱间此时在怀中的感觉，他的手一手揽着柱间的肩膀，一手托着柱间的膝窝，柱间在他的怀中被他拥有。在柱间挣扎中，斑将他带进了铺好床的里屋，在屏风之后，将柱间放下，看着柱间的浴衣因为跪伏在床上而露出衣下的身体，那裸露的肌肤因为房间里微弱的光线而染上温暖的橘色，斑跪在柱间的面前，替他拉拢好衣襟，说道：“柱间，你该休息了。”

　　柱间拧起自己的眉头，他再一次的和斑对视着，看着那张脸孔上透露出的情绪，斑迷恋着他，越是狭窄的环境里，这迷恋便显得十分露骨，斑的目光让他恍惚间产生了自己赤裸着的想法——尽管一件衣服与赤裸的距离本就不远。

　　这样的他，究竟有什么可迷恋的？

　　而斑又凭什么因为无来由的迷恋毁了他。

　　柱间握紧了自己的拳头，愤怒的情绪上涌，这时，斑伸手抚摸着他的肩头，成为了这一情绪爆发的缺口。柱间拿起枕头朝斑砸了过去，编织物的枕头并没有什么杀伤力，或许对于斑来说，柱间的愤怒话语比这要伤人的多。

　　“斑，离我远点。”

　　“你知道这点不可能的。”斑隐忍下苦涩，直接说道。

　　“谁在这里陪伴都好过你！”柱间用手掩着自己的脸孔，“辉夜、扉间、泉奈……”柱间因为那个意外的名字而停顿，而斑也当然捕捉到了那个字音。

　　泉奈，柱间又在提及泉奈。哪怕泉奈对待柱间的确友善，这个名字也不该出现在这个时候。

　　“柱间，你只是在戒断药物，才会胡说对不对。”斑半跪在柱间面前，伸手抚摸着他的头发“我知道，你对现在的感觉很陌生，也知道你正在恢复……所以我不会跟你争吵起来的。”斑缓缓的说出这番话，与其说他是在安抚柱间，更不如说他是在安抚自己。他不能和柱间再争吵下去，扉间和辉夜都在向他施加着压力，在他们的眼中，柱间没有什么可挑剔的，所有的一切都是他伤害柱间造成的。

　　柱间抬起头，他的那双眼睛狠狠瞪着斑：“你那么在意泉奈吗？你有什么资格呢？”

　　“资格？因为我可以为了你，做出任何可怕的事情，而泉奈……他不敢。”斑已经按捺不住自己的心情，他直接推倒了柱间，亲吻着他的嘴唇，哪怕被柱间咬着嘴唇，这也没有让斑有丝毫的退却，“我知道，你觉得泉奈很好，他是父亲的好儿子，一直站在你的那一边，你对他没有任何的想法……我知道，我都知道。”

　　他嘴唇上的血因为亲吻而被抹上了柱间的唇，他们的唾液在斑半强迫的动作交换着。斑继续说道：“但是他有什么好？泉奈他配不上你，泉奈也做不好一个爱人，水峪就是最好的例子……”斑身体的热度传到了柱间的身上，那温度让柱间在挣扎间产生了被烧灼的错觉，斑将柱间压在身下，用嘴唇在柱间的颈项留下了痕迹，“这个世界上不会有人比我更爱你，也不会有人比我更了解你，柱间你也是了解我的不是吗？我会为了你，做到什么地步，你了解吗？”

　　柱间摇着头，他根本不想了解，可是斑话语中的疯狂让他觉得战栗。被亲吻吮吸的颈项让柱间想起了被野兽咬住咽喉的小动物，哪怕在上面留恋的其实是吻，也让柱间想到了尖利的牙齿。

　　斑的亲吻让柱间的颈项胸口留下了一点点的红痕，当舔舐着柱间的乳头时，斑听到柱间的喘息声，并不是沉入欲望的喘息，而是隐约透着痛苦的意味。

　　这让斑的动作停了下来，他望着柱间，看着他紧咬着下唇，胸口因为呼吸困难而起伏着，这幅拒绝的样子就像是一盆冷水浇在了斑的头上，他深呼吸一口气，让自己刚才发热的头脑镇静下来，然后替柱间拢好了衣服。他没有说话，只是将房间的灯光熄灭，然后替柱间盖好被子。

　　柱间看着黑暗中的斑，此时的斑就像是又融入进了黑暗之中，那之前疯狂的样子就像是他的一个错觉，如果不是他在嘴唇上还能尝到血腥的味道。

　　漆黑的房间里，斑替柱间掖好被子的声音窸窸窣窣，然后他也躺在了柱间一旁的被子里。在静谧的空间中，药的效果渐渐显出，柱间的身体也因为先前的挣扎而感到疲倦，一转眼的功夫就睡了过去。

　　只有斑，睁着眼睛看着天花板难以入眠。

　　当愤怒和疯狂过去，他在为柱间的话语而感到心慌。

　　这个世界上，最难把握的就是人心，他可以拘困柱间的身体，却始终无法改变柱间的心，而他的心早已经在最开始的时刻满盘皆输。

　　

　　幕 二六零

　　随着春日的到来，庭院中的樱花开始准备着一场盛放。在这样万物萌生的季节，人的内心也在以微妙的方式骚动着，女性们开始挑选着轻薄明快的面料成为自己的衣裳，孩子们也对不再寒冷的外面充满好奇，宇智波家的宅邸也正发生着季节性的变化。玲子开始打开门窗，让带着花香的风吹向长廊，来到室内，负责庭院的园丁也重新忙碌起来，修建着枝杈，因为花叶飘落在长廊上，连仆役们都在玲子的要求下忙碌了起来。

　　这勃勃的生机让宇智波家整个冬季都凝滞的气氛活跃起来，晴树这个已经会走路的孩子，开始让蜜豆和乳娘操心起来，她们都担心他会在庭院玩闹的时候弄伤自己。

　　而随着柱间身体的恢复，他又重新回到了自己的工作中，千手香的调理让他的气色好看了许多，而斑的陪护显然也有些效果，千手香担心的事情也并没有发生，一切似乎又重新回到了轨道上来。

　　除了斑。

　　

　　玲子作为管家，发现了自己主人的一点变化，斑会悄无声息的离开这间宅子，又会在柱间回来之前重新出现，除了她这样小心翼翼经营着宅子的人之外，似乎没有人发现这一点。

　　斑究竟去做些什么了？这点玲子无从知晓，她只觉察到斑和柱间之间的关系正因为什么原因而凝滞着。

　　“玲子，把斑的东西从我的房间里搬走。”这是柱间回到家同玲子的吩咐，这个要求让玲子有些犹豫，她露出了为难的神色，今天是斑出去教导那些宇智波的日子，等斑回来不知道会发怎样的脾气。

　　柱间当然了解她的难处，又补充道：“这是我和斑之间的事情。”

　　“……明白了。”柱间把话说到这个份上，玲子不照做也不行，斑留在柱间房间里的东西也并不多，只是让手下将东西取回原来的房间就可以了。

　　但是即便如此，玲子还是觉得有些不安。

　　柱间的动作对于斑来说，就像是往平静的井水中扔下一枚石头。当他在天黑后回到宅邸后收到玲子的报告，斑挑了眉，直接问玲子：“除了这个，他还说了些什么没？”

　　“没有了……”玲子低下头，斑看到她这副样子，也不打算再浪费时间，便直接朝后院的位置而去。

　　他的脚步很急，一会就来到了柱间的房门前，但是当拉开门扉之后，却并没有看到柱间的身影。斑皱起眉头，将门直接关上，他走出走廊，看到正在擦拭走廊上装饰的仆役之后，直接拉住人问道：“柱间呢？”

　　被他拉住的人平日都不怎么出众，多是做些打杂的小事，如今被斑拉住，整个人都吓坏了：“柱间大人……柱间大人先前还在庭院里头。”

　　斑丢下他，又朝庭院走了过去，宇智波家的庭院当初按照柱间的喜好，位于木叶边缘的位置，靠近着村外的森林，只是将围墙向外扩张了些，便让原本的格局变得宽敞不少。斑走下长廊，绕过湖水，顺着背阴的方向寻找。然后，他就在一棵树上看到了柱间。柱间正站在树上远眺着一个方向，当听到斑的脚步声时，他转过头：“你回来倒挺快的。”

　　“为什么让我搬出你房间？”

　　“千手香今天跟我说，我已经恢复的差不多了，所以就不需要你了。”柱间低头看着树下的斑，“原本按照扉间的协议，我们是要分院落的，现在只是分房，你应该庆幸。”

　　斑按捺着说：“是我哪里做的不够好吗？”

　　柱间抬头看着天空，斑做得不够好吗？老实说，斑做的不错，斑成了个看护，在晚上让他喝药，和情绪暴躁的他相互拉锯着，如果让他回忆起来，似乎每个记忆都带着火星子。今天千手香说他可以不用斑监督的时候，他恍惚了一下，忽然意识到竟然就已经到了春天的时候，他前一晚还在跟斑冷战着，而今天终于可以将斑赶出自己的房间。

　　他回到家里，同玲子说了自己的要求，然后就来到庭院散心。在庭院的时候，他依稀听到蜜豆在长廊上追着晴树，让晴树不要走那么快，那个才学会走没多久的孩子一转眼就开始跑了起来。

　　这就是时间的可怕，他有一刻觉得自己是一颗石头，被放在风头浪尖之上，痕迹就在外部的压力之下，一点点印刻在他的身上。

　　当斑现在追来的时候，柱间看着他对自己提出这个问题，忍不住产生了一点好奇。

　　“斑，为什么你都不觉得累？”柱间望着斑问道，“为什么到现在你都可以不放弃，我有什么好的？你想要得到的是千手柱间，还是实现你的执着？”

　　斑从来不知道，柱间竟然会对自己提出这个问题，他望着柱间，脸上的神情变得复杂，他伸出手：“你想知道？那就下来吧。”

　　柱间只是看着斑，没有动作，斑看着柱间，说道：“既然你想要问题得到解答，总要付出点代价吧。”

　　对于斑的索取，柱间只是挑了挑眉，他从树上跃了下来，站在了斑的面前，他们彼此对望着，斑直接伸手将柱间拉扯到和自己贴面的地步。

　　“你问我，为什么不觉得累？”斑在柱间的耳边轻声说着，“或许是我看到的东西太多，等到的太久，你知道听见你和父亲交欢，我站在外面是什么滋味吗？父亲可从来没有避讳过……是的，他将你明媒正娶，他没什么可避讳的，然后……他觉察到我的心思，我从来没有跟谁说过，可是他就是直觉到，我们都感觉到彼此的敌意。父亲他同样也将你视作囊中之物，你没有觉察到吗？……”斑一步步的紧逼着柱间，那吐露出来的话语有别于往日的愤怒，更多的是平静的陈述，柱间皱着眉头，直至背部抵在了树粗糙的表面上。

　　“一次又一次……我等待了这么久，连我自己都不知道为什么久。”斑看着柱间，和他紧贴着，“你说我看到的是执念……开什么玩笑，你的身体……我早就里里外外肏了个遍。如果我只是执念，那早就该放下了……”斑一拳头砸在树干上，树干因为他巨大的力道而裂开少许，柱间的大脑暂时因为斑的话语而无法思索。直到斑将他的手抵在树干上，那双眼睛凝视着他：“你感受不到吗？”

　　“感受什么？斑你又想干什么？”

　　“证明。”

　　“证明什么？你之前说的我都不明白，你为什么要说起你的父亲，他对你难道还不够宽容吗？他所做的那些事情……他当初对你的态度……”柱间开始回忆着那些事情，那些同田岛的甜蜜回忆似乎都因为斑的控诉而多了些其他的意味，柱间有些说不出话来，甚至开始后悔为什么要心血来潮同斑讲这些事情。

　　每当他想要审视自己与斑之间的关系时，往往都会陷入更深的泥沼，泥沼最初只是限制了他的行动，如今那窒息感开始蔓延到了胸口。

　　就在这个时候，斑伸手捂住了柱间的眼睛，说道：“我们都不要思考了。”

　　柱间因为斑的动作而看不见事物，当无法看见，身体便会利用其它的感知来获取信息，斑的体温和气息一下子同柱间亲密起来，然后覆上来的吻顶开了柱间的唇齿，同他纠缠起来，斑极力索取着，就像想要从柱间的口中吮吸出灵魂那样，他用舌尖在柱间的口腔里翻搅着，直到柱间的双唇都被他吮吸的红肿。

　　“你感受到了吗？柱间，你明白吗？”

　　柱间抿着唇，他的眼睫刷着斑的手心，那手心微微有汗，斑是紧张？还是情动？

　　斑的腿插入到柱间的两腿之间，就在他质问的间隙，他膝头顶在了柱间的胯间，用膝盖磨蹭着柱间的性器，柱间和他都有些时间没有发现，那欲望几乎是一点就着。柱间靠在树干上，感觉到下体一阵发紧，微微寒冷的风吹在身体上，却没有办法带走这股突如其来的情热，他的下体因为这直白的刺激而挺立起来，或者说他因为这样的环境而比平时更容易刺激。

　　“除了欲望，我什么都感受不到。”

　　“我知道，父亲他什么都没给我留下。”斑亲吻上了柱间，他的嘴唇紧贴在柱间的双唇上，迟迟不肯分开。

　　在他们纠缠的时候，柱间感觉到什么滴在了嘴唇上，那液体渗入在唇缝间，然后他感受到了苦涩。

　　正如斑所说的那样，田岛带走了所有，什么都没给他留下。

　　

　　他会累吗？他会。

　　他想放弃吗？不想。

　　他仅仅是想弥补自己的执念吗？这个问题太可笑了。

　　他想要的是千手柱间吗？

　　他只是想找回当初那个在溪水边分开的少年，那个因为他选择站在泉奈身前而离开的少年。那失落了许久的遗憾，因为少年的出现而渐渐复苏，当他真正意识到自己失去什么的时候，他所能做的也只是苦苦等待，这些就像是命定的苦难，哪怕他清晰的意识到，田岛早就把少年的心带进了坟墓，他也只想姿态狼狈的强求。

　　

　　斑的话语让柱间只觉得茫然，那语焉不详的话语最后还是被欲望所吞没。他们没有停留在树下，斑带着柱间回到了房间里，柱间被他抱着，斑直接将面对庭院的门打开，将柱间抱了进去。他用话语困住了柱间，却没有再给予解答，而是直接让欲望冲散了柱间的神智。

　　柱间的眼睛被丝带所蒙上，他可以直接将它扯下，可是柱间没有，与其用双眼看着斑，倒不如直接这样享受着身体的快乐。不需要解答，不需要再说任何事情，放弃理性，让一切回归到最简单的关系上。

　　因为黑暗，身体上的感觉也就变得更为鲜明，被手指撑开的后穴，被舌尖探入的甬道，柱间的双腿因为这异样的感觉而紧绷着，那舌尖在他的甬道边缘刮擦着，滑腻的舌头就这样将柱间的脑子搅成了浆糊。柱间呻吟着，后穴因为斑的动作而一阵阵紧缩。

　　“啊、啊……”柱间喘息着，舌尖那模仿交合的抽送让他的下身挺立着，顶端止不住的流淌着腺液，然后他感觉到斑将他的身体对折起来，他的性器被压向他的小腹，因为斑的动作而在他的腹部上磨蹭着。

　　他们要交欢了。要用这个来忘记一切。

　　这个想法提醒了柱间，他神智一清，说道：“不要射进来，我不要……”

　　斑的动作因此而停止下来，就当柱间以为他的兴致已经被带走的时候，斑贴在他的耳边说道：“我会给你全部扣出来，药我也吃过了。你不用担心，我们不会……再有孩子了。”斑最后的话语，就像是从牙缝中碾磨出来，却让柱间为之松了一口气。

　　斑妥协了。

　　随后，斑的身体再度动了起来，他几乎不打招呼，就将自己的欲望顶入柱间的后穴中。他直入到了最深处，然后几乎不留喘息的开始肏弄着后穴，柱间因为猛然间炸开的快感而眼睑颤动着，他在下一刻尖叫出声，用自己的双腿环住斑的腰身，他们的身体在这一刻格外的合拍，契合紧密。

　　而心已经离得太远、太远。

　　

　　　　幕 二六一

　　一场欢好告终，房间里还有着那暧昧的味道，为了驱散味道，斑打开了窗户，让风吹入房间内带来一阵清爽。

　　柱间的身体还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，他的身体汗津津的，遍体都是斑留下的痕迹和泛起的潮红，连双腿都没办法合上，正随着柱间后穴的收缩而挤出白色的浊液。斑出去了一会，带来了一盆水和干净的棉巾，他打湿了棉巾，然后用他们擦拭着柱间的身体，那微凉的水让柱间呻吟一声，缓解了他身上的热度，湿了的棉巾拭去了汗水，风吹过之后，闭上眼的柱间叹息一声，肌肤上只留下干爽舒适的感觉。

　　斑的手指撑开了柱间的后穴，然后另外一只手探入进去抠挖着，溢出来的浊液很快被棉巾拭去。柱间摁压着自己的小腹，想让它们流出来快些，那不断溢出的东西让柱间一瞬间有了失禁似的感觉，然后，沾湿的棉巾接触上他被操弄的红肿的边缘，斑仔细擦拭着。柱间因为他的动作而并起了两腿，那冰凉的触感实在是让人觉得十分羞耻。

　　当斑终于替柱间清理干净的时候，棉巾被直接丢进了盆里，柱间赤裸着身体躺在榻榻米上，一阵微风吹入，让他的皮肤泛起了鸡皮疙瘩，柱间瑟缩了一下，然后毯子就被覆盖在他的身上。

　　斑看着侧躺的柱间，伸手将他的长发从毯子里拉了出来，那美丽的头发在月光下泛着清冷的光辉，斑将它用发带束起，放在了一旁。柱间闭上眼睛没有看他，斑却知道柱间是在装睡，这是柱间的小伎俩，他们很久以前，柱间用这个对他做恶作剧，久而久之，他就知道什么时候这个人在装睡。如今柱间只是不想面对他，不想同他说话，他对此无可奈何。

　　斑最后抚摸了一把柱间的头发，然后起身将窗户关了小半。

　　“柱间，好好休息。”

　　他说完这句话，就将房间内粗略收拾一番后出去，柱间在门扉被关上后睁开了眼睛，他透着窗户打开的缝隙看着外面的天空。漆黑的夜空中点缀着星子，这亘古不变的夜色在柱间望着它们时，同时也望着柱间，看着他此刻茫然无依的心。柱间闭上了眼睛，他感觉到自己手中正持着一个乱成一团的荆棘，他可能穷尽一生也没有办法将它们梳理整齐。

　　荆棘中包裹着伦常、包裹着爱恨，他伸手握着哪一端，上面的刺都会将他的手给扎出鲜血。

　　他也没不能就此将它们斩断，这才是让他最为痛苦的事情——他下不了手。

　　柱间睡在枕头上，在毯子下交握起了自己的手，他的眼内因为纷乱的思绪而聚起了眼泪，却终究因为隐忍而只是在眼眶中转着。

　　这样苦涩的纠葛倘若真的能遗忘了，或许才是他的解脱之日。

　　柱间用手掩住脸孔，在床榻上辗转反侧，直到天降破晓，他才勉强陷入意识朦胧的假寐中。

　　

　　斑走出了房间，他没有回到自己的屋子，而是沿着长廊走向了另外一边，他进到了一间屋子，取了一壶酒，从衣服里取出揉成团的纸包。那是他同柱间欢好前服下的药留下的，苦涩的药粉干吃下去味道让人作呕。斑饮着酒，将这团纸包丢弃在房间一角。

　　这是他对柱间的再一次妥协，只是为了挽留住这个失去心的人。

　　只要一想到柱间会离开，斑就无法压抑自己心中的那股愤恨。

　　他的愤怒能驱使着他做出任何事情，斑对这点深信不疑。

　　当斑在黑暗中静坐一阵之后，房间里传来了其他的响动，斑没有改变自己的动作，而是直接开口道：“有什么事情吗？”

　　“斑大人，冒昧打搅。属下带来了风之国的消息。”来到房间的忍者隐藏在黑暗中，始终没有暴露出自己的面目。

　　“风之国的消息，是有关那件事情的吗？”

　　“是的……”黑暗中滚出了一封卷轴，卷轴滚动到斑的手边，停止了动作，“是有关那次的事情。正如您所得到的消息，这件事情，是宇智波大悟跟风之国的合作。”

　　斑没有说话，而是打开卷轴，直接浏览着上面的消息，恐怖的气息从他的身上溢出，这让他的部下只能噤若寒蝉的等待着斑冷静下来。斑说道：“好了，这件事情我知道了，我会亲自解决的。”

　　“可是您现在应当不方便离开村子……”部下有些犹豫的说道，“如果您消失了，恐怕会坐实某些人对您的怀疑……”

　　“这件事情我有分寸，你下去休息吧。”斑命令道。

　　当第二个人的气息消失在房间里时，斑看着手里的卷轴，上面的每一个字都被他记在脑海中，参与木叶攻击的人选，和利益相关，那些留作备案的交易……这些人的名字，他一个都不会忘记。斑合上自己的手掌，看着手心中腾起的火焰吞没了卷轴，很快卷轴就在他的手里化成了灰烬。斑拍了拍手，然后饮了一口酒，他的记忆好像又回到了小松的死的那个时候，他的孩子就握着他咽下了最后一口气。

　　而这一切的始作俑者，都是计划攻击木叶的叛忍和风之国。风之国从来都是十分偏僻的所在，虽然坐拥这广袤的土地，但是那片土地，除了磨砺出了一些行事毒辣又奇诡的砂忍之外，也没剩下多少资源。风之国常年靠同火之国、土之国交易资源来维持着基本的生活，也因为生存资源的稀缺，也让他们卖出了一些仅存在于风之国的价值不菲的事物。在风之国，有相当一部分人针对这样的方式而感到不满，和平对于他们来说，只是绊脚石而已。这也就是为什么，他们会在那次五忍结盟之后，反而成为了叛忍们的隐秘盟友。

然而，想要调查他们是阻力重重的，风之国作为火之国的盟友，如果轻举妄动，那么破坏和平的帽子稍不留神就会扣在木叶的头上。斑所花费的时间，都是让自己的部下在暗处顺藤摸瓜，凡是叛忍联盟的漏网之鱼或者曾经跟有六木有过关联的人，都被他的人暗中盯梢，他甚至不相信族内的人，毕竟当初的那些风言风语和族老们之间的刻意操纵，又有几个人值得他信任？

他忍耐了漫长的时间，照顾孩子、照顾柱间，让那些旁观的人以为他放弃追查这件事情，等待着他们在大意下流露出蛛丝马迹。

　　现在，他终于得到了他想要的资料。他知道了木叶里的叛徒，也知道自己外界的敌人，等到他顺藤摸瓜找到真正关键性的任务……接下来，就是如何复仇。

　　斑喝了一口酒，缓缓吐出一口气，那些人他一个都不会放过的。

　　

　　当清晨来到的时候，斑踏出了房门，有些让人意外的是，柱间也差不多时候起了身，蜜豆正带着洗漱的东西进到柱间的房间。斑还穿着昨夜的衣裳，于是他让玲子烧好热水，去洗澡换了身衣服。

　　最后他和柱间坐在了前厅，两个人面对着面。

　　斑先打开了话匣子：“我有些事，大概会出去几天。”

　　柱间本来正打算喝一口味增汤，听到斑说的都抬起了头：“出去？你要出木叶？”

　　“是的。所以这件事，就麻烦你多遮掩几分。”斑直接道。

　　柱间放下了碗，他看着斑，问道：“遮掩不成问题，但是你得告诉我，你去干什么事情，斑。我得事先有个准备。”当他把和斑的私事放在一边事，柱间只觉得轻松了许多，他看着斑，想从斑的神情中窥知一些消息。斑在隐藏情绪方面，从来都是一名好手，他迎着柱间的视线，说道：“对我来说，很重要的事情。”

　　“对你？”柱间的眉头皱了起来。

　　对于斑来说很重要的事情……在斑每日潜移默化之下，柱间第一时间想到了自己的身上，立刻说道：“我没有什么事情需要你去替我完成。”

　　斑因为柱间这个直接的联想而眼中流露出了点笑意，他说道：“我知道，你自觉没有什么事是需要我去完成的，柱间。”斑看着柱间，然后看到他眼中的血丝，忽然道：“你昨晚都没怎么睡吗？”

　　“斑！不要岔开话题！”

　　“你因为什么而睡不着？”

　　“这点我想我不需要告诉你，而且……我们的重点是在你要做的事情上！”

　　斑看着柱间，认真道：“那么我们条件交换吧。”

　　柱间几乎要被斑气笑了，这简直就像是强盗逻辑一样，为什么他得拿自己的消息来交换斑的擅自行动的消息。

　　就在两个人僵持一刻，起床的泉奈也走近了前厅，等他推开门时才发现柱间和斑正在对峙着，而他的出现也让斑立刻收敛了眼中的笑意。

　　“你们……在争执什么？”泉奈将目光直接投向了柱间。

　　“我们……”

　　“小松。”斑目光灼灼地看着柱间，说出了那个名字，柱间的脸色因为小松而显出了一丝苍白。小松是他的一个梦魇，在他面前死去的孩子，每当斑提起一次时，他都感觉埋在自己心脏中的那根刺搅动了一下。

　　“这就是你要知道的。”斑说道。

　　泉奈看着两个人之间的暗流涌动，“小松”这个名字同样引起他注意，他看了斑一眼，然后关心柱间：“柱间，没事吧？”

　　对于斑来说，这样的关心都已经是冒犯了，“他昨晚和我同房，所以没休息吧。”斑露出了一个笑容。

　　当他话音刚落，柱间就将手边的杯子扔了过去：“斑，不要再说了。”斑闪避过茶杯，站起身。

　　在他身边，泉奈变了颜色，他没想到斑竟然这样直白的说出这样恶意的话语，他握紧拳头直接朝斑走了过去，说道：“你闭嘴。”

　　斑推了他一把，说道：“我和柱间说话，你着急什么？

　　“够了。你们都够了。”柱间在两个人针锋相对的时候，站起身，他同斑说道：“你现在立刻就走吧！不要待在这里了！”

　　斑收到了他的话，看了一眼泉奈，将泉奈推开到一边，直接出了前厅，匆匆在走廊上而过。

　　泉奈看着斑离开的背影，愤怒的说：“他现在真是疯的越来越厉害了。”

　　“别管他了。现在你才是代理宇智波一族的人……”柱间用手揉着太阳穴，这样的状态让泉奈很是担心，他走近了柱间，想要查看他的情况，却被柱间伸手拦住了，“我没事……”。

　　“你这样像是没有事吗？”泉奈有些生气的说道，“我可是要跟千手香打你的报告了。”

　　柱间看到泉奈生气的模样，却觉得他说出来的话有些好笑：“好的，我知道了……”他举起了双手以示投降，然后继续道，“不用担心我，你好好吃早膳，我先去村里了。”

　　他也不给泉奈什么挽留的机会，便直接走出了房外，只留下泉奈看着他的背影怅然若失。无论如何，他对柱间的关心就像是隔了一层什么，被阻挡在了柱间的世界之外，斑的态度或许是那隔阂的来源之一。

然而这就是他选择的距离，他就该站在这个位置，守护着柱间，约束自己的情感，不让它成为柱间的困扰。

泉奈紧握着自己的拳头，他深呼吸几口气，这才平复着心头的悸动。

　　

　　幕 二六二

　　柱间和斑的争吵不胫而走。

　　这件事情花了几天的时间，成了一些木叶上层和其他忍族口中讨论的事情。这个矛盾在他们看来，爆发的十分正常，或者说是他们早就预估的。

　　泉奈取代了斑的位置，而斑作为暂时无权力的族长，看到和自己闹矛盾的弟弟渐渐独当一面，难免心生愤恨，而柱间既是他的继母，又是促使他被取代的人，斑对柱间怀有不满是理所当然的事情。

　　而柱间，这位火影大人是真性情还是真精明一直都是大家心中的怀疑，这世界上绝对不会有毫无瑕疵之人，哪怕柱间也毫不例外。

　　同自己的继子争吵，无论是于公于私，显然都意味着泉奈地位的稳固。

　　在这样的消息下，斑就算是暂时离开村子去散心都是应当的事情。

　　为了妥善安排斑的“散心”，木叶的暗部也出动了两支小分队，分别由千手桃华，和猿飞带队。毕竟，斑是带着“通敌”嫌疑的人，而他本人的能力也是有目共睹，派两支小分队就近监视，实在没有什么过分的。

　　也就是这样，宇智波宅里，如今只剩下宇智波泉奈和柱间，而辉夜要回到木叶还是在三天之后任务完成。

　　在这串变故下，最错愕的人是玲子毫无疑问了，她眼见着斑收拾了东西气冲冲离开，然后家中只剩下代理族长和柱间，村里的消息传的风生水起，她一时间都以为自己站错了队伍。但是玲子终究还是十分精明，当收拾了错愕之后，她便将每周例行汇报直接告诉了柱间。柱间没有多说什么，就像当初斑那样的直接指挥着她将家里收拾打点整齐。

　　柱间默认了这种变化，而泉奈则感觉到有些古怪，他实在无法想象，为什么斑会因为这次的争吵而出走，而对于他的追问，柱间只是说着，或许他是想找个机会冷静一下。

　　当柱间暗示到这样的程度，泉奈也觉得自己或许不该问下去，也就顺势接受了这样的变化。

　　

　　柱间回到家里的时候，听到了走廊上孩子的奔跑声。

　　不需要想，那个人一定是晴树，而随着这样急促的奔跑之后，很快就是……“砰！”。晴树的哭声哇哇的传来，这个孩子在奔跑的时候也想不到原来摔在地上会这么疼，孩子的哭声招来了侍女，蜜豆是最关切晴树的人，柱间很快听到了她的声音。

　　“晴树少爷，不哭了不哭了……”她抱起了晴树，然后替晴树揉着膝盖上红肿的地方。

　　柱间没有改变自己的步调，慢慢顺着平时走的路来到了廊上，晴树和蜜豆的身影出现在他的眼前。

　　晴树因为有人的安慰，正撒娇式的哭泣着，柱间很了解这么大的孩子，因为当初辉夜也是这么过来的。会对着关切他的人撒娇，哭声与其说是因为疼痛，倒不如说正是因为有那些安慰的声音，才哭的越发起劲了。

　　“好了，蜜豆别哄他了，让他自己站起来。”柱间这样说道。

　　蜜豆听到柱间的话，说道：“您回来了。”话虽然这么说着，却还是抱着晴树。

　　晴树现在也能听得懂一些人说话，他看着柱间，还是在哭着，柱间说道：“蜜豆，你也不是没见过辉夜哭……”

　　“可是……”蜜豆露出了些犹豫，却很明白柱间的意思，作为侍女，她的确不该忤逆柱间的意思，于是蜜豆站起身，她看着晴树那双泪汪汪的眼睛，有些心疼的松开了手。

　　柱间经过了他们两个人，然后朝着自己的房间走去，蜜豆看着柱间走动的方向，她犹豫了一下，走了两步，看着地上的晴树。晴树瘪着嘴向她爬去，脸上还带着泪痕，看起来模样真是既委屈又可怜。

　　“蜜豆。”

　　“来了！”蜜豆只能狠下心走了两步，然后，她回过头的时候，就看到晴树颤颤巍巍的站起来，这才让她吐了口气。她经过孩子房门的时候，同乳母说了一声：“我去服侍柱间大人，你快去看着晴树少爷。”交代完，她就带上了茶叶和茶具来到柱间的房间。柱间已经脱下了外套，换上了家中穿着的家居服，他看了眼蜜豆，随口问：“怎么样了？”

　　“晴树少爷自己站起来了。”

　　“那……泡茶吧。”柱间指了指几案上，示意蜜豆给自己斟茶，蜜豆给柱间冲泡了茶水，看着柱间带回家里的卷宗，说道：“您又把工作带回家里来了。”

　　“这没什么……”柱间随口说道。

　　为了让房间视线好一点，蜜豆给柱间支好了窗户。然后，她退了出去，将房间安静的环境让给柱间。

　　柱间看着自己带回来的卷宗，上面的字入了眼却没有办法入心。今天是斑走后的第三天，木叶有条不紊的运作着，可是他却始终难以忘记斑说出“小松”那个词时，自己心中的感受。当看到晴树时，他忽然又回忆了起来，这是一个他不承认的孩子，是斑和他反复争执过的孩子，也是当时对辉夜承诺时划开距离的孩子。

　　那个当初会对着他笑的孩子，似乎也意识到他们之间的距离，将他看作是一个熟悉的陌生人。

　　当那双黑色的眼睛落在自己身上的时候，他有那么一刻，很想知道，在晴树的眼里他究竟是什么样的？

　　是否面目可憎？

　　是否冷酷无情？

　　即便答案是“是”，他也无可辩驳。

　　他不知道何时，竟然就变成了这样的一个人。

　　柱间的目光落在了宗卷上，又飘忽到了茶杯上，他饮了一口茶，却感觉到舌尖一烫，神智这才重新回归。他吹凉了茶水，然后喝下，让苦涩的味道在舌尖上回甘。

　　柱间用手捂着脸孔，久久不能回神，直到蜜豆进来通报了一句：“辉夜少爷回来了。”

　　

　　辉夜此时比过去任何时候都看起来更高兴一些，他在交付任务的时候，已经被自己的朋友拉着袖子偷偷摸摸的说了这则自己不在时发生的事情。

　　虽然以他对斑的了解，这么蹊跷的事情绝不简单，毕竟……大家以为柱间和斑交恶，却真的不清楚他们之间已经有过三个孩子。

　　带着满腹的疑惑，辉夜回到了宇智波宅。往日不招他喜爱的宅子，他在进门时，只想到这间房子里已经没有斑了，就感觉到一阵轻松，连脚步都轻快了一些。

　　没有斑的家是另外一个意义的家，辉夜拉开了孩子们的房间，小鹤正躺在摇篮里，还不知道什么叫做翻身，而晴树则坐在地上玩着玩具。辉夜看着这两个孩子，然后蹲下身，他想到房间还有乳母，就扫了这个女人一眼，说道：“你出去吧，我跟我的‘弟弟’玩一会。”

　　乳母不知道什么原因，但是被辉夜看了一眼后，也觉得没什么可担心的，多一事不如少一事，就乖乖的出了房间。

　　独留下辉夜看着两个懵懂无知的孩子，他把小鹤从摇篮里抱出来，放在晴树的身旁，晴树对于这个天降的宝宝很熟悉，笨拙的抱了抱小鹤。

　　辉夜看着他们，那相似的眉眼，还有稚嫩柔软的身体，他的目光在他们的身上寻找着和斑相似的地方，晴树是眉毛像斑，而小鹤的眼睛很像斑，这都提醒着他，这是斑和柱间生下来的孩子。

　　他们，是父亲的耻辱。

　　辉夜边想着，边伸手抚摸着小鹤和晴树柔软的胎发。

　　他的心中，许多念头正在交织着，反反复复的在他脑海盘旋着。

　　倘若父亲知道，知道母亲和斑有了三个孩子，他会做出什么样的事情？是会杀掉这样的杂种，还是会忍气吞声呢？

　　辉夜很长一段时间都在思考着这样的问题，并且到如今都没有找到一个合适的答案。而他自己……他到现在手上也有许多条性命了，他见过了真正的血腥，明白什么是残酷，而他……还没有动手杀过这样的孩子。

　　他们太小了，小到不知道过去的恩怨，小到连自己的名字都不知道怎么念。那么的弱小，那么的笨拙，靠着父母的爱才能在这个世上存活。

　　辉夜看着试图握住自己手的晴树，这个像柱间却笨拙很多的孩子正在努力抓紧他的手，脸上露出了傻兮兮的笑容。

　　这两个孩子，稚嫩的连被杀都不知道苦痛和惊愕。

　　

　　辉夜慢慢收回了自己的手，就在这个时候，他听到房门被拉开的声音，柱间的声音从他的背后传来，带着欣喜：“辉夜，你回来了。”

　　“母亲，我回来了，就顺带来看看他们。”辉夜转过身，笑着说道，“晴树这孩子可真是笨拙啊。”

　　柱间伸出手，揽住了辉夜，揉着他的头发，那长而硬的头发简直就像是宇智波家的必备，柱间揉了一会，就放开了辉夜：“我还以为你回来会先看看我。”

　　“我听说那个家伙出去，他们可能就没人管教吧，所以就来看看了。”辉夜撇着嘴说道，很直白的流露出了对斑的不屑。

　　柱间却对辉夜更怜惜了，他的辉夜现在还能想到这一层，那颗心就像是他的父亲那样。

　　“乳母总比你更有经验来照顾他们的，何况还有蜜豆……”柱间拉着辉夜的手，辉夜却停了一下脚步，说道：“让我先把小鹤抱进去吧，万一晴树欺负他可不好了。”

说完，辉夜转身把小鹤抱回了摇篮，然后捏了捏晴树的鼻子。然后，他转过身，抱着柱间的一边胳膊，说道：“母亲，我们去你房间吧，这次的任务我也有好好发挥的。”

柱间笑了笑，说道：“那作为奖励，我再教你些别的东西，上次教的蛞蝓有用吗？”

辉夜皱起了鼻子，说道：“母亲太作怪了，明明知道我怕，不过确实是有用的……”

他们离开了屋子，一切都好像恢复到从前一般。

　　  
　　幕 二六三

　　清晨的阳光照射进房间内，渐渐暖和起来的气候让清晨的温度十分宜人，辉夜睡到了自然醒，窗外的鸟雀鸣叫着，对于一个清晨来说，这是个不错的开端。

　　辉夜打理好自己，就换上忍装到了庭院，在这之外不远处就是山林里，比去道场要方便得多。他很轻车熟路的翻出到墙外，在木叶的边缘位置奔跑着。在最靠近宇智波宅邸的地方，有一处平地很适合训练，有枝干笔直的树木，还有长时间忍者们留下的平地，在这样的地形里，无论是修炼忍术，还是锻炼体术都非常的方便。

　　辉夜最开始都是从体能开始锻炼。他童年的那位老师虽然是他最痛恨的人，但是在传道授业上确实没有藏私，辉夜绕着大圈奔跑着，每当这个时候，身体的肌肉在紧张的节奏中呼吸，汗水从汗腺中分泌出来，当他把速度缓下来时，身体在发热中又酸又胀，却也十分畅快。辉夜的大脑此时都是一片空白，那些往日纠缠在他心内的事情，在这一刻被忘却，成了他少有的轻松时刻。当他的呼吸渐渐变得和缓下来，辉夜已经汗湿了衣服，一阵风吹过甚至还有些冷。

　　他会从这时开始，调动起身上的查克拉，这股力量就在他的四肢百骸中，也让他的感官变得格外灵敏。

　　就在这个时候，苦无从辉夜的手中连发射出，破空的声响划开了清晨的宁静。

　　“叮叮”几声脆响，苦无都被拨开扎进了一旁的树木中，铁器钉入枝干的震动惊起了树上的鸟儿，在振翅声中，辉夜毫不客气的朝着自己发现的地方继续攻击着。

　　他的脚步在地面上飞驰而过，低矮下来的身体几乎和地面平行，自然垂下的手中有新的武器滑进了掌心中。辉夜朝着草丛中扑去，就在这个时候，枝杈朝他飞弹过来，辉夜跃起避开，武器已经从掌心中脱出。他看着草丛中腾起的黑影，两个人在半空中短兵相接，铁器在空气中摩擦着，不时迸溅出激烈的火花。辉夜这个时候已经看清了来人的面目，这让他的嘴角有了一丝的笑容，但是他的动作也并没有停止，而是放弃自己的武器开始结印。为了制止他的动作，来人开始用体术疯狂攻击着他，辉夜四处辗转腾挪躲避着攻击，然后一条土龙拔地而起，那大张的嘴巴朝着来人吞噬而去。

　　这样的土遁没有办法用其他的忍术对抗，敌人用躲避来受了辉夜这一记的攻击，在扬起的灰尘之中，迎接辉夜的是连发的火球。辉夜闪避着，但是仍旧让火焰擦着自己的肩膀而过，及时护住的要害的查克拉还是起到了作用，那里的伤口正在飞速的修复着。这是辉夜遗传自柱间的体质，也是他能够取得那么多战斗胜利的根本。

　　在这个木叶的荒郊地段，辉夜同这个人发生着激烈的格斗，基本上毫无收敛的遁术让这一块地方飞沙走石，地面上的树木都被破坏了不少。时间过去，太阳渐渐升起，早晨转瞬即逝，也就在这个时候，辉夜和那个人停止了动作，他们的兵刃各自停留在对方的要害部位，辉夜这个时候说道：“还装什么，还不把面具摘下来。”

　　面具拿下，泉奈的面孔出现在辉夜的面前，这个答案辉夜毫不意外，甚至还内心隐约觉得十分沮丧，在刚才的那场战斗中，取得的平手成果只是一个假象。真相就是，泉奈始终没有使用出写轮眼，而没有使用这个技能，也就意味着这场对决始终是一场教学格斗，如果使用了写轮眼，那么他的结果很有可能是败北。

　　泉奈留意到辉夜眼中流露的那点失望，他拍了拍辉夜的肩膀说：“怎么了，平手都不高兴？”

　　辉夜只是白了他一眼，说道：“这种事你心知肚明，还有什么好说的。”

　　“我的确没有使用写轮眼，但是你其实也不差了。不要告诉我，你没有藏起一些你的小把戏。”泉奈耸肩说道。

　　辉夜却没有理会他的这个说法，踢了一脚一旁的石头，说道：“回去吧，这个锻炼也够久的了。”

　　“走吧。”泉奈伸手揽住辉夜的肩膀，手心微微用力，让辉夜感受到自己的善意，“你还年轻，还可以有很多进步的空间，假如我现在就用上了写轮眼，那岂不是我这么久都白学了？”

　　辉夜露出了笑意，他咳嗽一声，推开泉奈，说道：“知道了、知道了，别搭着我肩膀，会长不高的。”他和泉奈向着家的方向走去，知道泉奈是出于好意才会在有空的时候同自己进行这样的战斗，但是真正让他失望的是，当他和泉奈都有这样的距离，那么他跟斑呢？他跟斑之间的差距岂不是有着巨大的鸿沟？

　　这样的想法，辉夜并不会让泉奈知道，他们走到了宇智波宅的附近，这个时候，泉奈拍了辉夜肩膀一下，说道：“好了，你回去吧，我还有事情要去村里。”

　　“知道咯！”辉夜同他挥了挥手，看着泉奈朝着村子的方向而去。

　　

　　泉奈离开了辉夜，朝着暗部的总部而去，他的职责过去是负责木叶的防卫工作，而如今由于顶替了斑的职位，于是暗部中他的地位一下子重要起来。他要负责的工作是协调各族之间的倾轧，以及安排合适的上忍进行隐秘的任务。当他来到暗部的时候，却意外的看到了柱间的身影。柱间身穿着火影的羽织站在暗部演练大厅的二层，看着那些戴着面具的忍者在彼此训练着，这是暗部低级忍者的日常，在暗部这个地方，他们会学习到和其他忍者不同的知识和格斗方式，目的是为了掩饰自己身上的村落痕迹，不得不说这点是吸引那些叛忍而改进的。

　　泉奈看到柱间后，就跃上了二楼，他的脸上还带着面具，可是柱间依旧可以从他身上的族徽和上忍标记认出他来。

　　“今天你似乎是迟到了，真是难得。”

　　“如果我的部下告诉我今天火影要来，我就提前来了。”泉奈的话里有些懊恼，“没办法，你的行程都太保密了。”

　　柱间因为他的玩笑而露出了点笑意：“看你风尘仆仆的样子，是刚刚训练结束吗？”

　　“是的，和辉夜在外面战斗了一下，这个小子是越来越强了。”

　　“你这个当哥哥总是爱说他的好话。”

　　“你不要对辉夜的要求太高，他的确十分出色。”

　　就在他们两个人说话的时候，泉奈的部下觉察到他的到来，也跟着过来，泉奈停止了闲话家常，把目光转向他：“发生什么事情了？”

　　“我们有收到了新的情报。”部下将卷轴呈递给了泉奈，泉奈看了看卷轴上的标记，在暗部之内，不同的小组负责的情报都有特殊的计划，就他所知，这上面的记号，不是他知道的任何一个小组，就在这个时候，柱间开口道：“现在去屋子里说吧。”

　　泉奈看了柱间一眼，然后带着柱间去了布置严密的房间，在这里，四处都是密封的，唯一的出口由他们的部下把守，防止屋内的信息会有泄露的可能。而在房间里，也坐着了其余的两位暗部的高层，一个是日向一族的高手，一个是旗木。他们两个人看到了柱间，先站起身同柱间问好，旗木看到泉奈手里的卷轴，说道：“看来是收到了什么消息。”

　　柱间给了泉奈一个眼神，示意他在桌上打开卷轴。虽然他是火影，但是按照权限，泉奈是最有资格打开它们的人。

　　打开的卷轴在地图上铺展开，上面是绘制的地图，和一般的地图不同，上面的内容让屋子里的四个人都流露出了讶异。

　　“这个……是怎么得到手的？”旗木看向了柱间和泉奈。

　　他现在看到的内容，分明是有人深入到了风之国内部，去做了详细的调查，才会有砂忍们的隐秘分布图。

　　开口的人是柱间：“这是我们通过调查上次袭击，顺藤摸瓜所发现的资料。”

　　“那次……”连泉奈都有些意外。

　　“这件事情已经步入轨道，所以可以正式移交到了暗部的手上。”柱间继续说道，“大家都知道，虽然五大国如今有了和平协议，但是暗流涌动，我们不可以掉以轻心。”

　　房间里的其他人一下子领悟到了柱间的意思。

　　如今暗部负责的，是五大国在平静下的战斗。

　　“我们明白了。”

　　柱间点了点头，他把手放在卷轴上，看着房间内的其他人说道：“希望你们能够为木叶筑起和平下的堡垒，让上次的事件不要再发生在木叶的身上。九尾的暴动、叛忍的攻击……这些都是木叶的潜在威胁，我们的敌人抓住了这点，然后对我们攻击。平日里大家虽然有些矛盾，但是我相信，对于各位来说，木叶就是家园。”

　　柱间一段话说完，就对他们笑了笑：“剩下的，不是我的专长，就麻烦你们了。”他的手在卷轴上敲了敲，然后坐了下来。

　　在接下来的时间，地图上的内容被他们所有人记下，然后封存在档案之中，这些隐秘在被他们牢记后，都被封存或者销毁，而记下来是最好的方式。

　　柱间和他们在这里度过了大概一个多时辰的时间，匆匆过去的时间让房门被敲响时，众人都愣神了一会，然后柱间听到提醒，才伸了一下腰，说道：“看来我又要去忙别的了。”

　　“我送一下你。”泉奈跟着起身，他跟着柱间出了房间，提醒柱间的部下已经消失到门外，泉奈跟着柱间走在长廊上，忽然说道：“这件事是斑负责的吗？”

　　柱间的脚步顿了一下，然后说道：“这个我就不清楚了。”

　　可是他停顿的那一下，对于泉奈来说，已经是真正的答案，柱间的否定不过是防备隔墙有耳。泉奈沉默了一下，然后又说起了辉夜：“辉夜现在需要更好的老师了。”

　　柱间笑着看他：“你不就是最好的老师吗？”

　　“我……我还差得远呢。”泉奈苦笑道，他们都知道辉夜之前的老师是斑，而他跟斑的差距是有目共睹的，在他看来，柱间所说的不过是为了安慰自己而已。

　　柱间却留意到了泉奈的神情，他说道：“你完全没有必要妄自菲薄，泉奈。在我的眼里，你并不比任何人差，你所拥有的特质——细心和敦厚——在我看来，对于辉夜来说是最必要的。”柱间停顿了一下，他想起那个在自己面前既乖巧又开朗的辉夜，他的孩子，他继续道，“辉夜，你觉得辉夜是什么样的？”

　　“聪明、能干。”

　　“在我看来，辉夜太勉强他自己了。”柱间说到这里，深吸了一口气，将自己一瞬间酸涩的情绪平复下来，“他太勉强自己……却又害怕我太担心他。有时候……我也不知道该怎样对他更好……所以，你对我而言，也是辉夜最好的老师，你毕竟是他的兄长，你们也有共同的……”柱间犹豫着是否要说出“敌人”这个词，他最后选择将斑的名字隐去，“你和他有共同的语言，所以……拜托你了。”

　　泉奈看着柱间，他在过去的时间里，太多次被斑所针对，也极少听到柱间对自己用这样恳切的语气说话，他的心脏正在胸口间激烈的跳动着。在他们的谈话间，已经走到了走廊的尽头，柱间停住了脚步，看着暗部的大门就在前面。

　　泉奈看着柱间说道：“我知道了，或者我们该找个机会好好谈谈……”他又立刻补了句，“谈谈辉夜。”

　　柱间笑着对泉奈点了点头，然后说道：“那时间你定了。”他摆摆手，跟泉奈道别。

　　“这个是当然的。”泉奈看着柱间的背影，忍不住问，“你喜欢喝什么酒？”

　　“还喝酒吗？那就梅子酒吧。”柱间爽朗的回答道。

　　泉奈脸上忍不住露出了笑容，柱间所说的话，对于他来说比什么都更值得高兴。斑被委以重任的事情已经被他抛在脑后，对于此时的泉奈而言，没有斑的木叶真是再好不过。

　　

　　幕 二六四

　　接下来的日子，柱间和泉奈都没有空闲，木叶的春夏季就是这么的繁忙，当然……对于忍村来说，能不断的接到任务实在是一件欣欣向荣的好事，日子也就在之后匆匆而过，不是看到草木生长的兴茂，都不知道过去了几个月的时间。

　　辉夜在家里待了几天后，又接到了新的任务，作为渐渐崭露头角的他，偶尔也会被冠以“天才”的称呼，这点都让柱间有些意外，毕竟在辉夜的小时候，他和田岛最担心的事情，也就是辉夜会因为成长中太过和平而逊色两位兄长太多。然而没想到的是，多年之后，辉夜也变得这样出色。

　　辉夜同柱间告了别，就跟着队伍出发了，而好不容易得了空闲的泉奈则在回家的路上买好了梅子酒，这种用时令水果腌制的酒，在新酿的时候，口感酸酸甜甜的，虽然不太容易醉，可是后劲涌上来的时候也能让人睡个好觉。

　　柱间回到家里的时候，在前厅看到了泉奈，泉奈在桌上放了一瓶梅子酒，梅子酒封在坛子里，可是那股子甜味还是让柱间闻到了。

　　“嗨，你的手脚可真快。”柱间笑着说。

　　“我让厨房做了下酒菜，这个时候在亭子里饮酒，是一件放松的惬意事情。”

　　“是啊，那就让蜜豆把那里收拾一下吧。”

　　天色渐渐黑了下来，于是蜜豆在亭子里挂上了灯笼，昏黄的光点缀在亭子的四角，让里面视物看的十分清晰。湖水中能听到游鱼在水中用尾巴啪嗒出的水花声，还有间歇的蛙鸣，水和土壤、青草混合的水腥气被风送过鼻间，也是清爽的气息。泉奈把梅子酒掀开，让淡黄色的酒液落在开口极阔，到杯底收窄的杯中，那新酿的酒中还有梅子滚落在杯盏中，显得衬着瓷白的盏格外好看。

　　柱间喜欢喝酒，便端起来先喝了一口，他眯起了眼睛，说道：“我发现，我们还是第一次这样坐着说话。”

　　泉奈却不知道该说些什么，他借着光看着柱间的面孔，那容貌已经和他初见柱间那时候有了变化，变得棱角更分明，也看出了时间在柱间身上留下的变化。笑着时候的柱间，已经不再像过去那么明朗，这样的发现让人心头微痛，柱间觉察到泉奈的目光，挑起了眉看着他，泉奈回过神，说道：“毕竟是忍者，哪有那么多风花雪月的心思，偶尔喝喝酒，好像也是父亲在的时候。父亲平日都不让我们喝酒，说忍者应该沉稳镇定，酒这样的东西会扰乱我们的判断，要是成瘾了，整个人都会废掉。”

　　“是啊，他就是喜欢管那么严，明明已经是成年的儿子们，还是喜欢拘束起来。”柱间说着露出了笑容，“我以前说他是老古板，他还不高兴。”

　　泉奈在这时，羡慕起自己死去的父亲，笑着的柱间眯着眼睛，就像是沉浸在了快乐的回忆之中。

　　他羡慕之余，又免不了嫉妒。

他的父亲走了这么久，结果还是被柱间这样惦念着……这个想法是多么的不孝，可是他管不住自己的心，也管不住自己的眼睛。泉奈怕柱间发现自己又多看了许多眼，只能低头喝一口酒，来掩饰着自己的目光，他一时间像回到了许多年前，成了那个还年少的自己，喜欢却又惶恐，然而等到他回过神，又不禁为自己逾矩的心思而感到痛苦。

　　为了让自己回到现实，他只能咳嗽一声，强迫自己说起他应该说的内容：“父亲，其实对辉夜就还好……父亲很偏爱辉夜。”

　　“是啊，大概是年纪大了，而辉夜又那么小。如果……斑能够同正常人一般娶妻，兴许孩子也像辉夜这么大了。”柱间晃着自己的酒杯，他的目光投在酒杯中，那粒梅子因为他的动作微微摇晃着。

　　斑无疑就像是他说的那样，一点也不正常，如果正常的话，他应该娶了水户，拥有那样聪明又贤惠的女子，一定会过上十分幸福的生活。水户会很快生育，只比辉夜小两三岁，然后……

　　柱间的想法不由地跑到了很远，酒让他的思绪就像是天马行空一样，浑然没有注意到泉奈正看着自己。

　　“是的，父亲大概就是出于这样的心态宠爱着辉夜吧……”泉奈说着记忆里的辉夜，“辉夜跟水峪玩的很愉快，他和水峪的性格都很外向，很直接。”如今的辉夜无疑是比那个时候聪明太多了，也因为柱间而变得十分谨慎，他深知自己是柱间的软肋，于是这也成为了辉夜的压力，为了不成为柱间的弱点，他努力让自己变得更强。

　　“……哦，他们的关系是很要好。”柱间在遐想之余，回着泉奈的话，脑海中忽然想起当初斑和水户站在一起的画面，当时所有的人都说，他们是一对璧人，而他却觉得……

　　柱间摇了摇自己的脑袋，他不知道自己怎么了，而泉奈看到柱间摇头，说：“怎么了？”

　　柱间停顿了一下，说道：“发现自己老了……很多事情想不起来了。”

　　“怎么可能，你也就比我大一些而已。”泉奈失笑道。

　　“我总觉得，好像已经过了很久、很久。”柱间喝了口酒，忽然大声说：“跑题了！我们应该说辉夜的。”

　　“是的，辉夜。”泉奈笑着说，“辉夜他现在是族内很出名，大家都说他是新一代的忍者里面，最出色的那个。”

　　“是吗？我记得族内……有个叫镜的孩子……”

　　“宇智波镜……他是扉间的徒弟。”

　　“是的，宇智波镜，扉间跟我说起过他，是他出色还是镜出色呢？”

　　“当然是辉夜。”泉奈看着柱间说道，“辉夜的作战意识很好，他现在已经能跟我打平手了。”

　　柱间看着泉奈，指着他说：“你一定是让着他了，你肯定没有用写轮眼。”

　　“可是这也很出色了。”

　　柱间露出笑容，感觉到一点微醺的愉悦：“听起来倒像是你拐着弯在夸自己。”他的笑容对于泉奈来说，甚至有些耀眼，让他神智都跟着有些晕眩，他猜想可能是酒精，但到底是酒醉人，还是人自醉，他分辨不明。

　　“我明明是在夸辉夜，你不要冤枉我。”泉奈说道，“作为辉夜的母亲，你也要对他有信心，过度的自谦可是会打击辉夜自己的积极性……”

　　“我知道了……”柱间托着腮，想起辉夜小时候，自己也是那样的担心着这个孩子，担心田岛会娇纵他，而如今又担心泉奈会过度夸赞他，听上去就像是在打击辉夜一般，可是他也的确是出自关爱。

　　兴许，他真的不是一个好母亲？

　　柱间闭上眼睛，酒挑起了他的回忆，他想起自己做过的错事，想起辉夜背上的伤痕……那些，都是他用藤杖抽打出来的，他那时候抱着孩子哭泣着，发誓这辈子再也不会做出这样的事情。

　　那件事……也是同斑有关。

　　柱间用手捂着眼睛，不知道怎么的，他又想起了斑，他分明是一点也不想再看到这个人，却又在回忆中发现，这个人充斥着他的记忆。这个想法让柱间的脸色变得有些难看，泉奈觉察到柱间的不对劲，说道：“怎么了，柱间？是身体不舒服吗？”

　　“不、不是，只是很久没喝酒了吧……”柱间摆摆手回答道，“我在想，或许我真的该多鼓励辉夜。”

　　“就是该这样。”

“真是多谢你了。”柱间对泉奈露出笑容，那笑容在他因为酒气上涌而泛红的脸颊显得格外艳丽，灯光映照着那嘴唇也格外红润，泉奈忙别过眼，不敢多看一眼。

看到这样的柱间，每一眼的心猿意马他都觉得自己罪孽深重。

　　“或许，辉夜还可以找其他的人，学习更多的东西……毕竟，他并没有办法使用写轮眼，而那双眼睛又因为他曾经的事情而被封了起来……伤了根本的事情，只能通过如今的努力来弥补。”泉奈继续说道，“千手一族的忍术就非常复杂多样，或许可以让扉间带一阵子辉夜。”

　　“……这个提议，我会跟扉间说说的，不过……也要辉夜他自己愿意。”柱间叹了一口气，“如今，辉夜也是有自己想法的人，我想要尊重他自己的意见。”

　　“这个是自然的……”

　　说完，柱间和泉奈碰了杯，两个人把杯盏中的酒饮尽。

　　酒过了不知多少巡，一坛梅子酒被她们两个人喝了个干净，柱间在回忆的漩涡中不时回答着关于辉夜的话，而泉奈则看着柱间的面孔，听着他说话时的尾音，在爱慕和克制之间反复。

　　天上的月被云翳遮蔽，柱间看着再也倒不出酒的坛子，说道：“好久没这么放松了。”

　　“下次……还有机会的。”泉奈满怀着希望说着，柱间看着他，笑着说：“辉夜的事情就仰赖你了，我实在是……不知道该怎么同他说一些话，我怕伤了他的心，又怕自己错过了什么。”

　　“我会努力的。”泉奈认真说道。

　　柱间站起身，要走着台阶离开亭子，这个时候泉奈伸手握住了他的手腕，说道：“小心点……”

　　“我可还没醉到……”柱间才说完，就被鞋底下的石头绊了一脚，他的腿有些软，这个时候就被泉奈顺势接着，整个人扑在了泉奈的怀抱里。柱间觉得实在不好意思，站直了身体，而泉奈则因为柱间扑来的身体而手心出汗，他多么想让那一刻成为永恒，让柱间留在自己的怀里。

柱间不经意脱开了泉奈的手，浑不在意的往前走着铺着鹅卵石的路：“真是多亏有你……啊，月亮出来了，可以照着路。”柱间径直向长廊走去，蜜豆已经在那里等候着，身旁就是照明的烛台，泉奈跟着柱间的身后，看着他的背影，心中的滋味杂陈着。

同柱间的相处，就像是他个人的修行，稍有逾越雷池，于他而言都是粉身碎骨。

　　

　　幕 二六四

　　时间又过去两日，柱间从外面回来，因为回来时的脚步格外轻快，连在门口等候的玲子都忍不住多问了句：“柱间大人，今天是有什么好消息吗？”

　　“有件大事总算底定了，自然是心情十分好。”柱间笑着同玲子说道，他脱下了羽织交给玲子，看了看家里的陈设，问道：“这是新换了株盆栽吗？”

　　“是啊，听隔壁的管家说，现在村子里很流行这样的花艺，我看闻着也十分芬芳，就也打算这样办。”在廊前的花盆中，取盆栽而代之的是时令的花草所做的花艺，将玄关妆点的十分雅致，柱间点了点头，看着天色也黑了下来，就说道：“以后就这样吧。”

　　底定的大事是有关中忍大赛的，这场盛大的活动最终被选定在了雷之国与火之国的交界，也就是当初的抱月城，那里因为特殊的地理位置，民风十分彪悍，也有着足够作为场地的复杂地形。当初两国交战的旧址，那股肃杀的气息也依旧保持在土地之上，作为会址，的确是个不错的选择。

　　同时也可以由雷之国和火之国共同建设，这样某个角度来说，也可以促进两个的交流。

　　柱间对于这个结果十分满意，匆匆吃过饭后，等到消食后，就沐浴休息。

　　这样自在的生活确实很少有，柱间甚至抽出了一些空闲去看望晴树和小鹤。

　　小鹤的那张脸孔因为长开来，也让柱间能够暂时忘却小松的痛苦，可是转念一想，作为双胞胎，小松也本该有着这样的机会。

　　因为这个念头，柱间叮嘱了乳母几句，又退开了房间，关上门的一刻他看到晴树望向自己的好奇眼神，心中又泛起了几分纠结。

　　他知道自己不该这样看待两个孩子，可是过去的那些回忆又让他难以释怀，柱间叹了口气返回自己的屋子，进了房间却发现窗户开着，这间屋子里似乎还有别的气息，柱间想着不远处的孩子，立刻把门反手关上，警惕的看着自己的屋内。

　　却在这个时候，听到了熟悉的声音：“是我，柱间。”

　　  
　　随着声音接近的是既熟悉又陌生的气息，斑站在屋内，看着柱间。他身上穿着风尘仆仆的忍装，上面有手里剑留下的痕迹，还有淡淡的血腥味，柱间习惯性的皱起了眉头，却看到斑朝着自己大步走来。当斑走近的时候，柱间就能看到他脸上隐约可见的胡渣，显然在外面的时候，斑并没有什么时间打理自己，斑朝着柱间走来，转眼就到了面前。柱间还没来得及拒绝他，就被斑揽住了腰身，斑的吐息喷在柱间的脸上，然后吻住了柱间的双唇。

　　柱间感受到自己的嘴唇被吮吸着，口中还有斑吃药后的苦涩，但是他此时竟然还在思索着，斑为什么要在这个时候回来？而下一刻，斑就直接将柱间打横抱起，亲吻着他的唇，边朝屋内大步走去。

　　柱间再清楚不过接下来的步骤，他感受到身体落在榻榻米上，斑随即压在他的身上，柱间用手抵在斑的胸口，说道：“你回来了？”

　　“我，想看看你。”斑看着柱间说道。

　　“任务呢？”

　　“已经告一段落，新的线索还在追踪，一旦有消息，他们就会通知我。”斑贪婪的看着柱间，在他不在家的这几个月，柱间的气色变得不错，那双眼睛正目光灼灼的瞪视着他，他在这样的柱间身上看到了久违的生气。打探的辛劳，追踪蛛丝马迹的费力，在看到柱间的时候，一下子得到了回报，斑的手放在柱间的腰带上，“不知不觉，竟然过去了这么久。”

　　柱间手护在自己的腰带上，斑身上粗犷的气息却萦绕在他的鼻间，那血腥、冰冷的气息让他的身体蠢蠢欲动着，在这点上，柱间的身体比他要诚恳得多。

　　“你回来，就只是为了这种事情吗？”

　　“柱间，我想你想得不得了。”斑将柱间扑压在身下，他的欲望在布料下已经兴致勃勃，正抵在柱间的腿侧，柱间有些愤恨的看着斑，那灼热的欲望太过于直白，斑将柱间扯向自己，让他们的下半身贴近的更为紧密，斑将身体压下，那双眼睛同柱间对峙着，斑拉着柱间的手放在自己的下体上，“它也想你想得不得了。”

　　假如可以，柱间恨不得在那个玩意上狠狠捏一把，但是当他用手触碰的时候，那性器隔着布料在他的手中跳动着，勃起的茎身已经是可以进入的状态，饱满的形状将斑的裤子顶起了一个帐篷。男性麝香的气息在他们彼此之间蔓延着，柱间莫名觉得腿有些发软，而斑趁着柱间低垂下眼的时候，一把扯下了柱间的裤子。

　　“斑，你！真是无耻！”柱间痛骂着斑，却没有办法将自己的双腿合并，他的欲望也被斑用手握住，熟练的上下套弄着，事已至此只能认命，柱间从鼻间喷了一声，然后躺在榻榻米上，斑挤在他的两腿之间，粗硬的性器和柱间的欲望摩擦着。

　　“柱间，你也积压了不少啊……”斑低沉的笑了，显然被这点取悦了。柱间的感官则随着他的套弄集中到了下体，他的下体正被粗糙温暖的手包裹着，手掌上下套弄，不时用拇指搓揉着他的顶端。柱间呻吟一声，感觉到斑的欲望更贴近了些，他的一条腿被斑高抬起来，架在肩膀上，柱间的身体失去了平衡，一边身子抬起微侧着，斑穿插进来，灼热的欲望抵在了柱间的穴口。那事物强硬的在窄小的入口探入了一头，饱满的顶端让柱间的下体微微发涨，被强行撑开的后穴艰难的吞咽着欲望，那挤入的顶端摩擦着干涩的甬道，就在痛感浮现的时候，斑套弄着柱间的性器，这让柱间本能的收缩后穴，就像是把柱头吞没得更深。那性器与甬道的摩擦让柱间的后穴一阵热辣，可是在慢慢推进的过程中，柱间的腰眼一阵酥麻，那被撑开到极致的内壁似乎有些微的痒意涌来。就在这个时候，斑又将性器稍微拔出，那柱身在先前摩擦过的地方反复擦弄着，柱间的腰几乎使不上劲，那不断吞咽着欲望的地方，又品味出过往的快感。而斑也开始将挺动腰身的幅度加大，一来一去的火热欲望，被内壁紧紧包裹着，当斑抽出时，那一瞬间涌出的快感让柱间猛地绞紧后穴想要挽留那能带来快乐的事物，就在他反应不及时，斑沉腰直接干进了深处。

　　柱间的身体在斑的压制下弹了起来，那直抵深处的插入让他的身体沁出了细密的汗水，斑在抽送间早就麻利地脱去了他们身上的衣物，他们的肌肤在斑的俯冲中格外贴近，几乎是胸膛抵着胸膛，柱间的欲望更是在他们两个人的小腹间摇摆，淫靡的姿态让他有些面红耳赤。斑低头看着柱间，当看见柱间为了喘息而微张嘴唇时，斑又低头亲吻过去，让自己的舌头在柱间的口腔中翻搅着。柱间扭过头，想中段这个吻，可是斑却追逐着他，为了让柱间无力逃脱，斑开始扣着柱间的腰身抽插着。柱间在斑的猛干下，高抬起的后臀本能的迎着斑的抽送，让欲望每一下都能抵在最敏感的位置，那一点在碰撞中被斑的顶端擦弄着。柱间只觉得自己就像是一堆被火星点燃的干草，那从敏感处泛开的滋味让他的尾椎一阵阵麻痹，这难以言说的快感化作柱间口中的呻吟。

　　斑将柱间的呻吟视作两人关系的默许，他亲吻着柱间的唇瓣，稍微将柱间再侧翻一点，那调整过的姿势让斑的性器在柱间的甬道内旋了个弧度，不同先前的滋味让柱间只觉得敏感处就像是被什么钻了一下，脚趾都在这刺激下绷紧。

　　“啊……啊……”柱间大口喘息着，压在他身上的斑继续挺动着，在斑的动作间，柱间的眼前就像是一朵朵的烟花在眼前炸开，那避之不及的快乐将他的浑身充满，他无处可藏，只能在斑的身下随之起舞。

　　柱间的头发黏在他密布汗水的背上，一缕黏在了肩头，斑看着柱间圆润的肩头，忍不住低下头亲吻着。在他看来，此时的柱间没有一处是不美好的，只是拥抱着这具身体，就让他感觉到由衷的满足，那吮吸着他欲望的后穴让他难以压抑驰骋的欲望。而柱间则侧着身体，后穴迎着一下又一下的冲击，那滋味让他眼睛泛起了水光，连眼神都在身体承受不住的快感中变得迷茫。

　　柱间本能的屈伸着手指抓着地上被褪去的衣服，眼前的一切都随着斑的抽送而摇晃着，在身体不知道紧绷多久后，一股热流激射在他的身体里，柱间尖叫一声，也挺腰射出了自己的经验。

　　只是一次自然是没有办法让斑得到满足的，斑等待着性器从柱间的身体里滑出，抱着柱间被汗水打湿的身体，舔舐着肌肤上晶莹的汗珠，那咸涩的味道在斑的口中有了别的意味，他舔弄着柱间的乳头，用牙齿啃咬着那里，柱间在这异样的刺激下，手指伸入了斑的长发中，他的动作也不知道是推拒还是接受。在舔舐中，柱间的两腿大张着，后穴汩汩的流着之前泛滥出的精液，就在柱间的乳头被舔弄的挺立时，斑的欲望再一次贯穿了柱间。粗硬的性器在已经湿软的后穴中抽送着，滑腻的肠道在此时显露出了自己的贪婪，斑的欲望在它的迎合下，一下子就直抵到深处，柱间的身体弓了起来，似乎难以承受盈满的快感。

　　漆黑的房间里响着淫靡的水声，柱间头脑昏沉着，他沉浸在这场欢好中，却又彷徨无依，他明明该拒绝，该制止在他身上发泄欲望的人，可是那身体似乎在无数次的痴缠中被烙印了痕迹，无法忘记斑那盛年的精力和贯穿身体的快感。柱间在斑的身下喘息着，月色如水洒在了窗前的一块，柱间喘息着，伸出自己的手臂去触碰着那里。就在这个时候，斑又调整了姿势，让柱间跪伏在他的身下，在这样的动作下，性器直插入了更深的所在，而柱间在凶狠的抽送下，不一会就软了腿。他被斑提着胯部，身体被动的摇摆着，承接着斑的欲望，他的身体似乎成了欲望的容器，除了欲望之外的东西都随着激烈的动作被摇晃出来。理智、爱恨、克制……这些都随之而出，柱间呻吟的嗓子渐渐有些沙哑，而他身下的欲望凭借着后面的快感，不断的倾泻着，随着夜色的变化，膝前的那块地方早已经溅出了几处精液，在月色下显得更为淫靡。

　　房间弥漫着男性的气味，这有关欲望的味道即便是两个人动作停止后，也依旧停留在房间里。斑从柱间身上起来的时候，因为许久没有这样的发泄，即使是他也需要缓上口气，才赤裸的坐起来。而柱间则趴伏在地上，两腿之间的孔穴还翕张着，精液顺着他的腿侧流下，直流到膝盖的位置。斑吞咽了一口唾沫，替柱间将精液抠挖出来，柱间在他的动作下发出诱人的呻吟，明明早已经昏睡过去，可是依旧对斑充满着诱惑力。

　　花费了好一会功夫，斑才将精液从柱间的身体里挖出，随后他随意取了房间的软帕收拾着柱间的身体，将脏污的痕迹拭去，斑就着月色看着柱间的脸，给柱间盖上被子掖好被角。

　　等做完这些后，斑重新给自己换了身衣服，然后打开窗户给柱间透透气。

他的时间有限，匆匆一夜之后，又要奔驰回小队们集合的地方。斑看着柱间的睡颜好一会，正打算收拾一下，隐约听到了响动声。

斑挑了挑眉，然后穿上衣物出了房间，更直接离开了家里。他在黑夜之中，就像是明白自己要去什么地方一样，最终站在了附近林中的一棵树下。

“大人。”黑夜中传来部下低沉的声音。

“我的时间不多，尽快吧。”斑说道，他望着林中的一点，听着部下汇报自己不在木叶三个多月内，有关于泉奈的一些动向。当听到泉奈的一些举措，和同柱间的那些交集，斑的眼神深沉了许多。

“给他们传句话，不要忘记，他们真正效忠的人是我还是区区一个代理人。”斑冷淡地说道，“别让他做事太顺利，让那几个有异心的老家伙动起别的念头。”

“明白。”部下隐藏在黑夜中，窥着月光下的斑，如今的斑已经不复在柱间面前的温和模样，整个人的气质就像是把出鞘的利刃。

斑的部下离开了，独留下斑站在原地，他抬头看着天上的弦月，轻声说道：“即便是我不在，也不要有任何人想要在这个时候接近柱间。”眼见月色渐渐落入地平线，斑也不在拖沓，朝着集合的地方而去。

　

　　幕 二六五

　　柱间醒来的时候，已经是日上三竿的时候，一夜的交欢过后，哪怕是他都要靠着睡眠来缓一缓，睁开眼睛的时候，房间已经被蜜豆收拾干净，一想到那样狼狈的房间是让一个女人收拾的，柱间就觉得有些害臊。这么多年来，无论发生多少次这样的事情，他都还是不习惯。他撑起身，发现蜜豆已经给自己准备好了衣服，于是摇了摇脑袋，让自己清醒些后便起身穿衣服。

　　蜜豆将洗漱的用具放在了房间的外围几案上，柱间用已经凉了的水抹脸后，总算觉得清醒了许多。只是身后的某处地方，有着难言的异样感，应该是在昨夜被使用过度。

　　对昨晚的回忆让柱间忍不住黑着脸把棉巾砸进了盆里，溅起的水花让几案湿了一块，柱间觉察到自己的失态，站起身检查着斑昨夜一趟之后，还留下了什么。

　　果不其然，在当初放着香片的抽屉里，如今正躺着一枚卷轴，显然是斑所发觉的新进展。柱间将卷轴展开来，粗略一看之后，神色微微有些变化。

　　这一次，斑带回来的名单上，有一个名字被抹掉了。显然，这个人已经死在了斑的手下。

　　柱间用手揉按着自己的太阳穴，感觉到自己的头有些疼，斑的行事作风就是这样的直截了当，但是……无论他们之间有怎样的恩怨，过度的报复同样也会打破五大国之间的平衡。

　　劝阻斑的话，本来应该由他来说，但是，因为昨夜那样的性事，结果两个人什么话都没有说上。

　　柱间的脸色一阵青一阵红，他将卷轴合上，然后起身朝外面而去。

　　

　　柱间用过饭来到暗部已经是午后的事情了，他这次并没有穿上羽织，反而是一身忍者的模样，加上步履匆匆，假如不凝神观察，都没办法发现这是木叶村的火影大人。

　　柱间直接到了泉奈的房间，将新的卷轴交给了泉奈，说道：“这是斑新传来的消息，你看看吧。”

　　泉奈本来正忙于案头工作，可是听到柱间直闯的声音被吓了一跳，他一抬起头，却看到柱间没有遮蔽的颈项部位有一点红痕，那红痕在泉奈看来实在是太过刺眼，他轻轻嗯了一声，接过了柱间的卷轴。卷轴在他的手上渐渐被展开，字迹落入眼中，泉奈却没有什么心情，他粗略的一扫而过，不知道柱间是要自己看什么。

　　“怎么了？”泉奈有些茫然的说道，他只是将那红痕看进眼里，就因为那暧昧的痕迹而心口隐痛。

　　柱间看泉奈心不在焉的态度，皱起了眉头，直接伸手指在上面：“这里，看清楚。斑杀人了，虽然……是必要，但是我担心他过犹不及。”

　　泉奈因为自己的疏忽脸一红，柱间没有明说他心不在焉，但是态度已经十分明显了。工作当前，他竟然就这么走了神。

　　“对、对不起。”泉奈低声道歉。

　　“别这么说。”柱间摇头说道，“斑来去太匆忙了，我都没有时间叮嘱他一番。”

　　“要有一个能劝得住斑的人在，这是最好不过的。”泉奈看着柱间说道。

　　“你的意思是……？”

　　“让水户暗中支援斑吧。”泉奈说道。

　　“水户的孩子还小，她恐怕不会答应。”柱间摇摇头，“哪有母亲能够放心自己的孩子。”柱间说道这里，微微一顿，晴树的脸在他心里一闪而过，他嘴上说着这样的话，可是在家里，哪怕晴树近在眼前，也都是放任自流的态度。泉奈看柱间沉默下来，以为他是在苦恼水户的事情，便说道：“这个我会去说服她的，水户是个明事理的人，况且……就是把孩子委托给我们也不怕，晴树和小鹤也有个玩伴。”

　　柱间看着泉奈点了点头：“你说的有道理，这件事就麻烦你去周旋了，我先去扉间那里说明一下情况。今天下午就是每月的长老会质询，我们要把斑的事情圆过去，毕竟这件事情不能走漏风声。”

　　泉奈点头道：“明白了。”

　　

　　木叶的顾问虽然说没有多大的权限，可是毕竟是各族中具有声望的人，只要他们之中有了太多异议，那么木叶的内部也就离心了。这是柱间最不愿意看到的事情，但是在斑执行任务的期间，他确实需要对斑的事情进行遮掩，毕竟这件事情的风险在于，他们时刻都有可能因为过继的冲突而导致和平的丧失，因为缺乏证据，木叶时时刻刻都有可能被风之国倒打一耙。

　　木叶的顾问不会冒着这样的风险，可是在柱间、扉间看来，姑息罪恶往往会酿成更为严重的后果。

　　在下午的时候，顾问团就着斑离开木叶的事情而质问了柱间，斑这样的行为是否算“叛逃”。

　　柱间在此时无论如何都不该多说什么，真正有资格说话的人是泉奈。

　　泉奈的准备也很充分，让宇智波的巫女做了证人，证明斑的行为只是因为气郁而避世，而他们为了警惕斑的行为，也派了相应的小队去跟进斑的情况。能用两个小队的人力牵制住斑，对于他们来说，是一个不错的注意，毕竟斑虽然一方面是被卸任的族长，但是另一方面，他是可以单挑九尾的强者。

　　柱间也同顾问团说道：斑作为初始就参与到木叶草创的人，对于木叶的感情不亚于在座各位，虽然一时的低落让他对木叶有些失望，但是等他想通之后，就会回到木叶。我这方面也会对他进行规劝。

　　在柱间和泉奈的联手下，这件事情就被遮掩了过去，会议结束的时候，柱间和泉奈都松了一口气，扉间是最后才走的人，他看着两个人的神态，说道：“让暗部催促一下斑的行动，这样的借口可以糊弄一时，却没有办法长期如此。”

　　扉间的回答让柱间露出了无奈的笑：“我们量力而为，实在不行，可以提前召回斑。毕竟雷之国和火之国合作在即，我们也不能多生事端。”

　　“你能明白这点是最好的。”扉间收拾好东西，打算出门，他看了柱间、泉奈一眼，皱起了眉头，“你们不走吗？”

　　歇了一会的柱间马上回答道：“就走，歇一会，刚才的情况你也明白。”

　　“别拖拖拉拉，不然人家还以为千手与宇智波又在密谋什么。”扉间丢下一句就走了。

　　柱间站起身，却听到泉奈说道：“这件事多少松了口气，我请你喝酒怎么样？”

　　“昨天喝过了，今天就算了。”柱间又想起了昨天晚上，假如不是他事先喝了酒，手脚酸软，也不会让斑那么轻易得手吧。但是这也没办法怪罪在泉奈的身上，谁让他贪杯呢！

　　“那吃个饭也好，去那间居酒屋吧。”泉奈笑着说道。

　　明明家里有厨子，可是居酒屋的风味就是热闹，柱间也是有段时间没有感受那样的氛围，他本来就是个喜欢热闹的人，说道：“那就去居酒屋吧。”

　　两个人结伴去了居酒屋，随着夜幕来到，木叶的居酒屋也变得很是热闹，除了有忍者偶尔回来小酌两杯，在木叶勤劳生活的其他人有些时候都会在这里聚一聚。居酒屋的厨房总能做出家里做不出的烟火气，就连端上的菜色都是不同的风味，柱间嘴上说着不要喝酒了，可是为了吃刚炸好的天妇罗，还是忍不住叫上了两壶清酒。

　　泉奈看着柱间被天妇罗烫到舌头的样子，忽然说道：“总觉得柱间，你自从……走后，就变得开朗许多了。”

　　“是吗？”柱间因为泉奈的话而一愣，他想了一想，也的确是这样没错，他本来是个眷恋家的人，可是当家里有了斑之后，似乎回家都成了一件让人难捱的事情，如今他就像是回到了最开始还未出嫁的时候，每天都有忙不完的事务，可是当忙完后，他回到家里，倘若不去看看孩子，就可以随意打发自己的时间。这样的生活自然是十分惬意，而他似乎也真的从中得到了许多快乐。

　　当意识到这点之后，柱间的笑容收敛起来。

　　泉奈却觉得有些痛心，他说道：“柱间，当初那件事……我很抱歉。我真的应该那时候同斑……抗争一番……”

　　柱间看到泉奈神情间的痛楚，拍了拍他的肩膀，说道：“没有用的，辉夜在他的手上……那个时候，我们谁都没有选择。过去的事情，你也不用再说了。”

　　泉奈看着柱间张了张嘴唇，一句话从他心中涌出，泉奈脱口而出：“如果你现在想要离开，我可以帮你！”

　　“离开？”柱间看着泉奈，失笑道：“离开去哪里？从宇智波离开到千手吗？”柱间摇了摇头，他的笑意从眼神中褪去，“时间太久了，除非斑主动放手，否则……”

　　“我们强迫他！”泉奈认真说道。

　　柱间却拍了拍他的肩膀，说道：“你们无论如何都该是兄弟，泉奈。”柱间说完这句，没有再说别的，他摇晃着清酒，然后一饮而尽，他想起死去的田岛，他深知假如田岛有灵，看到斑和泉奈如今的关系，想必也是心痛不已。

　　泉奈眼看着柱间似乎越来越不开心，便只能吞咽下其他的话，同柱间聊些别的事情。

　　“这里的天妇罗是真的很不错……”泉奈干巴巴的说着。

　　柱间看了他一眼，点头：“可以考虑让家里的厨师来偷师，到时候家里可就有道下酒菜了。”他说道这里时，眼睛里透出了点笑意，泉奈被他眼中的笑意所蛊惑，也跟着笑出了声，他举起杯子同柱间轻碰了一下，说道：“差点忘记来的目的了，希望一切顺利。”

　　柱间喝完了碰杯的酒，笑道说：“希望一切顺利。”

　　

　　幕 二六六

　　柱间和泉奈在酒足饭饱后回到宇智波家，站在门口的玲子闻到了些酒气，就说道：“我给两位大人泡杯茶吧。”

　　泉奈摆摆手说不需要，柱间点了点头，说道：“送到我房间里吧。”一旁的泉奈知道今天已经和柱间相处了够多的时间，他该说的也都说出了口，如今应该给柱间考虑的空间。

　　而一旁的玲子露出了欲言又止的神情，等到看到泉奈离开后，柱间说道：“玲子，你有什么想说的吗？”

　　玲子低下头，说道：“柱间大人，晴树少爷已经能跑了，但是说话却还不是很利索，我有点担心他。”

　　柱间看着玲子，说道：“那么就找足够好的老师，让他来教导晴树吧。”

　　说着，柱间沿着长廊走回房间，玲子亦步亦趋的说道：“可是，平时孩子们都是同父母学说话。”

　　“……你的意思是，我和斑陪伴他的时间不够长吗？”柱间直接说道。

　　玲子却有些惶恐：“不是的，只是……晴树少爷的身份也不太好请一些人到家里来……”

　　柱间看了玲子一眼，说道：“这倒是个好理由，我知道了，你先送茶到我房间里来吧。”

　　玲子连忙应了是，额头上却留下了汗水。等她回过神，也只觉得自己鬼迷心窍一样，这种事情应该让蜜豆来做才是，蜜豆同柱间更亲密些，即使说这些话也不至于惹恼了柱间，可是……

　　玲子转过身，打算去厨房拿热水，她的手在袖子里慢慢收紧。

　　她毕竟平日也照看过晴树，和柱间那样相像的孩子受到生母的冷淡对待，无论怎样想都让人觉得同情不已，如今都这样大了，却还是没办法用话语表达意思，往后什么都要慢人一步，身份更是不见天日，这样的父母却前途未卜，让人不由得想替他说几句话。玲子在厨房准备好热水就去取柱间饮茶的器具，她走到时，蜜豆给她开了门，柱间看了她俩一眼，说道：“你们把晴树抱来吧。”

　　晴树不一会就被抱来了，他来到柱间的房间里，先是四处看看熟悉环境，然后就被抱进了柱间的怀里。柱间搂着他，让玲子和蜜豆两个人下去，这房间里就只剩下他和晴树两个人。

　　“晴树。”柱间回忆着从前他和田岛教导辉夜说话的情景，他指着晴树的胸口，念着他的名字，“你是晴树。”

　　晴树东张西望着，对于柱间的话没有什么反应，柱间看着他和自己如出一辙的眼睛，把望着左侧的头轻轻扭正了，说道：“晴树，你是晴树。”这时候的语气比先前要严肃了些。

　　孩子们总是能敏感的觉察到身边人的情绪，晴树兴许是觉得柱间不太好惹，便老实了点，开始鹦鹉学舌：“晴、叔、叔……”他说的含含糊糊的，然后拍着自己的手掌，自觉的挺标准的。

　　当初辉夜也是差不多，不过辉夜人要更调皮些，晴树还能老实地坐在柱间的怀里，换做是辉夜，早就不知道想爬去哪里玩了。

　　柱间喝了口茶，又开始带着晴树鹦鹉学舌，晴树总是没办法将自己的名字说的清晰，柱间反复教导着，记忆却又回到了从前，他和田岛教导辉夜的记忆。反反复复的失败，记忆的穿梭，柱间都不免有些心浮气躁，他最后放下了晴树，说道：“蜜豆，把晴树带回去吧。”

　　门外的蜜豆早就待命着，听到柱间开口了，有些迫不及待的拉开门，柱间看着她，说道：“怎么了，怕我欺负他吗？”

　　蜜豆连忙摇着头，说道：“我是担心晴树少爷占用您太长时间，耽误您休息。”说完，她就抱起了晴树，把他抱回房间。而柱间则缓缓吐出口气，然后喝了一口茶，即使是他自己，都不敢保证自己是不是对晴树怀有偏见，越是回忆从前的记忆，便越是无法原谅晴树的父亲。他如今抱着晴树，教导他说话，难道不就是对辉夜的背叛吗？

　　只是，这样的恩怨和晴树无关，他的迁怒合乎自己的品格吗？

　　柱间低着头看着杯中的茶水，茶水中倒映着他的脸，可是随即又因为杯面的波动而破碎，正如他此刻的精神一般，他早已支离破碎。

　　成了一个矛盾的、无法统一的人，他想要报复斑，却又质疑起渴望报复的自己，倘若人没有道德，或许真的会轻松许多。

　　而柱间，却只能在纠结中倒在榻上的软垫里，用手遮掩着面孔。他真的如泉奈所说的那样，变得快乐吗？

　　  
　　时间依旧如流水一般而过，秋日中最让人期待的赏菊花季很快就来到了。

在都城里，赏菊向来是十分风雅的事情，随着日子的太平，这一习惯不胫而走，如今花季的时候，栽种菊花的花农挣得盆满钵满。木叶因为有柱间木遁的存在，在这时就有了方便。为了让人能够共同欣赏花开之美，柱间特地去让蜜豆等人栽种了花卉，在柱间查克拉的支撑下，很快就获得了许多美丽的盆栽。

　　在花景最盛的时候，辉夜心血来潮邀请了许多亲朋来到宇智波家来欣赏，偌大的庭院里也顿时变得十分热闹。

　　

　　柱间中午回来的时候，就发现家里的人都忙碌起来，玲子没有像往日那样招呼着他，在庭院里忙得连轴转，他跟着仆从去送东西的脚步来到长廊，就看到亭子那一块都被布置了一番。这个时候，指挥着大家放置软垫的玲子转头看到了柱间，就连忙迎了上去。

　　“柱间大人，您回来了。”

　　“这是要干什么？”柱间看着这番动静问道。

　　玲子捂着嘴笑了一下，说：“辉夜少爷没跟您说吗？那您最好去问问他，辉夜少爷最清楚的了。”

　　柱间转瞬想明白了，他问道：“辉夜人呢？”

　　“辉夜少爷要么在房间里，要么就在看顾两位小少爷。”玲子回答道，柱间想了一会，就去了晴树、小鹤的房间。果不其然，辉夜正在这里看着两个小孩，那两个孩子对辉夜要比对柱间亲昵的多，晴树正试着趴上辉夜的背，而小鹤则躺在辉夜的怀里咯咯直笑。辉夜听到柱间开门的声音，就把小鹤放了下来，他心中明白柱间不大愿意看着这个孩子，又背转过身，把晴树和小鹤都藏在自己的背后。

　　柱间看到他的举动，微微露出了点笑意，辉夜说道：“母亲回来都没有动静的，吓我一跳。”

　　“你怎么这么不经吓呢。”柱间接道，“跟我说说，今天要来的人都有谁？”

　　“扉间叔叔，千手香姐姐，桃华姐姐，水户姐姐……能来的我可都叫来了。”辉夜认真的掰着手指。

　　柱间一点都不意外听到扉间的名字，也知道为什么今天分摊在自己手上的活儿这么少，想来还是托赖了辉夜，他笑着说道：“你怎么想到这一出的？”

　　“家里的花长得这么好，没有人看它多可惜，今天把他们请到咱们家，让他们好好欣赏、欣赏。”辉夜笑嘻嘻的说着，把柱间的问题给带过去了，柱间看他那副聪明的样子，也没有说什么，这个时候辉夜背后的小鹤跟晴树抱成了一团，两个人咿咿呀呀的闹着，辉夜往背后看了一眼，冲柱间露出了一个笑容。

　　那笑容又讨好又甜蜜，像极了从前辉夜同他打马虎眼的时候，柱间看着辉夜，露出了笑容说道：“客人既然被你请到家里来，那你就好好招待他们吧。”

　　辉夜兴奋的点了点头，而柱间则回到房间里给自己换了身更轻松闲适的和服，那颜色是他许久前喜欢穿的样式，颜色有些亮眼，看上去同春天十分映衬。柱间换好衣服，蜜豆推门进来送了壶茶进来，看到柱间这么打扮，眼睛一亮，说道：“柱间大人好久都没穿这样的衣服了。”

　　“是啊，有好久了。”柱间看着镜子里自己的模样，随口答应了。

　　“真好看，柱间大人还是这么穿最好看了。”蜜豆开心的说着。

　　“待会一起去赏花吧，整日做事多辛苦。”

　　蜜豆听到柱间说的，低下头露出了笑容：“辉夜少爷这么做，也是为了让您能开心些。”

　　“是啊，我知道呢，辉夜是个好孩子。”柱间也露出了笑容，“我总算对得起他的父亲，没有让辉夜成为一个丢宇智波家颜面的人。”

　　“您快别这么说……”蜜豆看着柱间的神情，“田岛大人最希望的，也是您能开心些。”这话蜜豆从前没说过，过去的柱间在她看来，总是忧思重重，怎么也谈不上开心快乐，如今家里的情况有所改变，眼看着柱间一天比一天开心了，她这才把心里的话给说了出来。

　　柱间看了蜜豆一眼，没有说话，蜜豆也知道自己有些逾矩了，但还是说了句：“柱间大人的笑容，往日都是大家最爱看到的。”

　　这样的话，终归是一番好意，柱间轻声说：“好了，我知道了，等扉间来了，就通知我一声。”

　　蜜豆心里暗自叹了口气，嘴上应道：“知道了，您先休息一会。”

　　她乖巧的带着托盘出了门，将房间里的空间留给了柱间，柱间看着窗外繁花盛开的景象，不由得人都看痴了。

　　

　　幕 二六七

　　随着时间的过去，人陆陆续续都来齐了，当扉间来的时候，柱间就穿着那身衣服出去开始招呼着来到家里的人。

　　厨房做好的吃的都被人放到了庭院里，蜜豆从酒窖里拿出来了陈年的好酒，拍开泥封之后，浓香甘甜的气味同花香混合在了一起，成了一股醉人的气息。

　　最先来的人是扉间，这件事辉夜是最先告诉他的，由他转告了一些人，扉间还带来了一些小菜，是柱间从前喜欢吃的零食，那些菜是千手家的厨子拿手的，柱间尝了一点，滋味好像都还是记忆里的那样。水户是第二个来着的，还带来了自己的孩子，因为孩子出生时候的动静，身体有些弱，水户只管叫他诚太郎，因为鲜少看到她的孩子，玲子和蜜豆都凑了过来，看着被水户照顾的圆润可爱的诚太郎，她们两个人脸上的笑容都止不住。

　　扉间、水户、柱间三个人凑在一起聊着村子里的事情，他们一齐坐在一块的时间往往只有村子里开会的时候，等到会议开完，手头上各自有事，都很难凑在一块，像今天这么聊天。

　　水户因为养育孩子，比往日看起来要圆润些，整个人看起来比往日还要美艳一些，她说道：“看起来，诚太郎还是很喜欢待在你们这儿玩的。”

　　“让蜜豆她们把小鹤、晴树都抱出来吧，小孩子之间互相玩闹总是比大人们光逗着他要好些。”扉间才这么说了，就看到辉夜已经一手一个的把孩子抱了出来，晴树看到一个新鲜的诚太郎，眼睛都有些放光，辉夜一把他放在地上，就朝这位还没认识的小朋友跑了过去。这急冲冲的后果是晴树跑了没一会，就结结实实摔在了地上，扉间看到他憨态可掬的样子，露出了一点笑意，转头就跟水户说：“兄长小时候跟晴树也差不多。”

　　水户看了看晴树，又看了看柱间的眉眼，说：“确实差不多。”

　　他们待着的房间一口气有了三个牙牙学语的孩子，吵闹的程度上了一个台阶，辉夜看了一下，说道：“他们这些大人不好玩，我们去偏厅玩，蜜豆姐姐去把他们的玩具也拿来一些吧。”

　　玲子笑着说：“我去吧，蜜豆可喜欢跟孩子玩，让她多玩一会。”

　　辉夜这么一说，三个大人物的空间顿时清静不少，水户笑着说：“辉夜也是越来越有出息了。”

　　柱间说道：“我有时候也这么想，辉夜一转眼就这么能干了，我都有些不太适应。”

　　扉间：“哪有你这么说话的。”柱间只是歪着头笑。

　　之后，千手香和千手桃华结伴而来，还带来了时令的点心，外面点心铺子的点心跟家里的终究有些不同，吃起来油重一些，但是也确实很香，这也是柱间喜欢吃的。平时太忙了总想不到去买，没想到千手香和桃华这次给他带了过来，因为家里的人多了，他们就转移到了庭院外，这个时候，在亭子里看着周围盛放的花卉，实在是很惬意的事情。

　　庭院里最高大的那棵树还是田岛当初和柱间亲手栽下的，柱间偏爱它，总是对它照料有加，如今已经长得十分挺拔，遮蔽着太阳。阵阵花香佐着酒，酒的辛辣被恰到好处的中和，柱间忍不住多喝了几杯。

　　当然，不止柱间，连三个女人也都喝了些酒，她们趁着酒兴，就拿着筷子敲击起了杯盏，叮叮咚咚的声响就像是伴奏一般，水户开口唱了首小曲，那柔美的声音、甜美的曲调，千手香推了柱间一把，说：“以前族长最喜欢趁着酒兴跳舞了，族长跳一个呗。”

　　桃华也是跟着起哄，她们两个喝了些酒，也直接用起了从前的旧称呼，只管柱间叫族长。

　　柱间的脸颊有些红，说：“怎么叫我跳，扉间也要跳啊。”

　　辉夜却说：“母亲会跳舞吗，都没怎么看母亲跳过呢。”

　　桃华说：“是的，族长从前可喜欢借酒装疯跳舞了！”

　　柱间说：“什么叫借酒装疯，明明大家都是那样的！”

　　这场面一时都有些乱了，晴树跟着千手香打起拍子，柱间被大家一起哄，只能站起来到树下跳着舞。他也从来没学过跳舞，只是随着节拍摇摆着，只是他那头黑色的长发因为动作而在丛中飞舞着，绸缎似的长发在阳光下闪耀着迷人的光泽，被人们看入眼里就成了一道绮丽的风景。

　　因为被公事耽误的泉奈正穿过走廊往庭院而来，他经过了转弯，来到了廊道上，远远能看到亭子下发生的事情，柱间跳舞的样子一下子撞入了他的眼中，泉奈不知不觉就停住了脚步，感觉到胸口一阵狂跳。他的眼睛落在跳舞的柱间身上，根本没有办法转向其他的地方，还是被千手香叫了一声，才回过神来。

　　“泉奈，你在那里站着干嘛！”千手香嚷道。

　　“我就来了、就来了。”泉奈有些狼狈的应道，朝着他们的方向而去，水户的歌声没有停，柱间还在跳着舞。泉奈的手心都出了汗，他知道自己不该傻傻看着柱间，却还是没有办法，目光在柱间的身上流连着，他茫茫然在众人的安排下坐下，然后手里握住了杯子，辉夜给他倒了酒水。

　　辉夜平日跟他更熟悉些，见他眼神有些愣，知道他在走神，于是故意用胳膊肘碰了一下泉奈，说道：“看什么呢，这么好看吗？”

　　“好……”泉奈猛地醒过神，停住了自己几乎要脱口而出的话，他说道：“没有，我在想事情，今天部里有些事情……”

　　“什么事情，紧要吗？”辉夜看着泉奈问道。

　　“没、没什么，都是些小事。”泉奈喝了一口酒掩饰道。

　　辉夜看着泉奈这魂不守舍的样子，心里有些莫名其妙，这个时候柱间停下了动作，朝他们走了过来，因为先前刮来的一阵风，他的头发上还有叶子停留着。

　　千手香说道：“把头伸过来，我们给你拾掇干净些。”

　　柱间拍着自己身上的尘埃，抱怨道：“还不是你们起哄让我跳舞来着……”

　　他跪坐下来，将脑袋凑了过去，大家七手八脚的给他拾掇干净头发，又替他把背后拍打拍打，柱间看到泉奈，说道：“抱歉啊，都没有等你再开始。”

　　“这是应该的，我都迟到了。”泉奈摆摆手说道，他原先在辉夜眼中还是魂不守舍的，这会又显得鲜活不少。

　　辉夜看着泉奈同柱间说话的神态，心里有些古怪，但是这点奇怪很快就被今天的好气氛给冲散了。这些村内的大人物们饮了酒，也跟平日的醉客没有什么区别，千手香和柱间是没什么保留，一心扑在喝酒上，酒过三巡已经是哥俩好的勾肩搭背在一起。桃华和水户也饮了些，看神情比往日要开朗不少，就连谨慎的扉间也展露了笑容，泉奈在柱间的要求下也跟着喝了不少，只是他时刻注意着收敛自己的神态，乍看上去似乎就是个没事人。

　　辉夜还没有到喝酒的年纪，蜜豆、玲子则是要照顾孩子们，她们笑看着这几位平素很有架势的人说着醉话，也是很有乐趣。

　　千手香说道：“真是好看啊……”她看着那些菊花，“今天回去，我可以搬两株走吗？”

　　柱间笑着说：“有什么不可以？”

　　“那可就多谢了。”千手香笑着道。

　　看千手香要了两株，其他人也有些意动，纷纷找柱间要几株，柱间喝得开心，也一一应承。

　　他们酒喝多了，不着边际的醉话一箩筐接着一箩筐，把水户逗得笑倒在桃华身上，扉间看着自己的兄长，那张往日总有愁云笼罩的脸上，总算透出了几分生命的活力，让他心里头好受了不少。

　　柱间中途还觉察了扉间的目光，问他：“扉间，你在看什么呢？”

　　扉间伸手就从他衣领的位置揪出一片树叶，说道：“看个马虎鬼，这么大的人了都没有正经的姿态。”

　　他这么说话的语气，简直同田岛如出一辙，柱间看着扉间愣神了有一会，扉间看到他的神情，心里也是咯噔了一下，才补充道：“算了，你总比以前有点长进，以前啊……你这个当哥哥的总是没个正形，总要让我这个弟弟来说教你。”

　　柱间这才扭过头，说道：“你们这些人就是爱操心，我只是看着不靠谱，其实还是很可靠的。”

　　千手桃华接道：“族长，你说什么就是什么吧，喝了这杯酒！”

　　“好！喝酒就喝酒！”这么一打岔，柱间说是喝一杯酒，其实多喝了好几杯。

　　这样一番下来，柱间和千手香最后几乎是喝个烂醉。

　　这个时候，庭院里的东西都被他们这些人吃的差不多，酒也喝干了几坛子，眼见着天空出现了暮色，大家这才觉得该散了。

　　千手香喝得太多了，先是蹲在池塘边吐了一会，等清醒一点，她从兜里摸摸搜搜找出一盒子药，抖着手给自己吃了一枚，又给柱间强塞了一枚。

　　“老娘今天好像确实喝得有些多……呕。”她又露出了有点恶心的神态，一旁的千手桃华叮嘱她，“你可千万别吐，不然我都不知道怎么送你回家。”

　　千手香总算是憋住了，千手桃华松了口气，就支撑着千手香走到门口，玲子自然不会让宾客这么辛苦的回去，她另外叫了个侍女，陪着千手桃华一起扶着千手香回去。水户这个时候酒醒了一些，但是为了安全起见，则是由扉间送她和孩子回到住的地方。客人都走了，而泉奈和辉夜也扶着柱间回到房间，辉夜站在门口，对泉奈说道：“你回去休息吧，这里我照顾母亲就够了。”

　　他才说完，那边就听到了孩子的哭声，晴树少见的正在苦恼着，辉夜听的有些皱眉，朝那里问道：“怎么了？”

　　蜜豆的声音也传来过来：“这……这个……晴树少爷还是头一次跟小鹤少爷之外的孩子玩，玩的开心了，就有些舍不得……”晴树的哭声很快引起了小鹤的连锁反应，两个孩子此起彼伏的哭着，泉奈说道：“你还是去那边看看吧……毕竟对孩子，我就不太擅长了。放心，这里有我。”

　　辉夜犹豫一下，还是朝着那边去了。

　　

　　幕 二六八

　　泉奈目送着辉夜离开，他感受到柱间在怀中的分量，一时心头的滋味难以言说，他关上门，将柱间打横抱进了房间深处。他还是绕过了屏风，将柱间因为醉酒而显得格外沉重的身体放下。柱间躺在地上，发出微弱的哼声，他的眼睑动了动，却没有睁开眼睛。泉奈手脚利落的替柱间铺好了床，替他脱去了身上那件沾满酒气的和服，将那件衣服丢开到屏风外后，房间里的味道都好闻了些。

　　泉奈撑开了窗户，眼睛瞥见一旁的茶壶，于是给柱间倒上了茶水。他倒好茶水，扶起柱间，柱间拧起了眉头，睁开眼睛，用微弱的声音说：“难受……”

泉奈都不知道该同他说什么，只能无奈道：“你喝酒怎么都没有什么节制，现在又喊难受……不过，你也就是这样，嘴里喊难受，下次还不是要喝。”他数落完柱间，又将茶水递到柱间唇边，柱间啜饮了几口，将身体的重量压在了泉奈的身上。他的呼吸吹拂在泉奈的身上，让泉奈一时心猿意马，他用脸颊贴着柱间的发边，用脸磨蹭着那块地方。

他做出这动作的时候，心中还有几分彷徨，他心知道这样不对，可是又不免想着柱间不会知道这件事情。他只是借着这样的举动，来抚慰着心中的渴望。

他今生已经不可能同柱间有别的进展了，只想在这个时刻，卑微的同他亲近片刻。嗅着他头发的气味，感受着他的温度，除此之外，他也不敢有别的奢望。

　　柱间喝完了茶水，泉奈将茶杯放到一旁，柱间又躺在了被子里，他用手拉着泉奈的衣角，说道：“再陪我一会……”

　　泉奈心中有些讶异，他说：“你……你让我再陪你一会吗？”

　　柱间嗯了一声，泉奈连忙坐正了身形，他伸出手，犹豫着……可最终还是把手放在了柱间的发上，轻轻的抚摸此时柱间的头顶。柱间的眉间因为泉奈的动作而稍松，他呻吟一声，睁开眼迷蒙地看着泉奈，说道：“我、我知道你不高兴我喝酒，可是……我也真的忍不住嘛。”那略带撒娇的语气让泉奈心中一荡，可是随即又清醒的意识到，柱间将他认作其他人了。

　　“辉夜，辉夜现在很好吧……大家都夸他有出息……”柱间忽然说道，他露出了淡淡的笑容，目光放在了泉奈的身上，说：“你怎么坐在那里，为什么不跟我再靠近一点……？”

　　泉奈一时之间，手上都流出了汗，他心口一阵狂跳，也不知道该说什么。他的沉默也并没有影响到柱间的自说自话，  
柱间继续道：“你这分明是嫌弃我……”他撇了撇嘴，看了泉奈一眼，说道：“你过来，我有话跟你说。”

泉奈没有过去，他明白柱间将他认作是谁了，也正因为如此，他不可以去接近此刻的柱间。否则，这就是趁人之危。

柱间看他不过来，还要将泉奈拉过来，这时泉奈隐约听到走廊外的走动声，整个人都紧张起来，如今这个场景，如果让人看见了，恐怕会惹出不小的事端。

柱间看眼前人并没有理会自己，心中不禁难过起来，他倒回到枕上，抱怨道“田岛……你这是干什么！你如今已经不再喜爱我了吗？”他话语里有许多悲意，“你为什么……你为什么不跟我多说说话？”

　　看着他这样狼狈的模样，泉奈心中痛心又不忍，柱间从前哪里会说这样的话语，如今暴露在他面前，他也没办法给柱间带来一丝一毫的安慰。他只能深吸一口气，说道：“我也想跟你多说些话……你不要难过，我真的……真的很想你。”

　　他的话让柱间神情一愣，那双眼睛随后眼泪落下，泉奈连忙伸手去抹着柱间的眼泪，柱间握着他的手：“田岛，这么久……你第一次在梦里同我说……这句话。我好高兴……”

先前走廊上的脚步声又消失在拐角处，这也让泉奈心中稍定，他轻拍着柱间的手，说道：“你喜欢听的话，我今天都说给你听……”他的手犹豫一刻，随后又抚摸着柱间的脸颊，却没想到柱间这时偏过头，含住了他的手指。泉奈的身体都麻痹了起来，他想要撤回手，可是柱间那朦胧睁开的眼睛说不出的妩媚，泉奈忍不住愣神，一个呼吸之后才反应过来撤回自己的手。

柱间不解他为什么要离开自己，用手扯着泉奈的衣角，那眼中盈着的眼泪让泉奈的精神都恍惚起来。

“柱间，我爱你……我爱你……”泉奈轻声说着，为了安抚柱间，也为了让自己的心意能够在这不被人记住的时刻可以表达。柱间在他的声音下，渐渐睡去，泉奈这才坐正了自己的姿势，同柱间离远了些。

　　躺在他面前的人已经睡着了，刚才的一切在他看来都像是一个梦，一个他日思夜想的梦。只是有这片刻的话语，在他看来也足够了。

　　泉奈的手在膝上不自觉握成拳，提醒着自己该控制那泛滥的情感。门外又传来了脚步声，泉奈看了眼一旁的杯子，拿着它们站起身，就在这个时候，房门被辉夜拉开。辉夜看着屏风后站起来倒茶的泉奈，问道：“母亲，他怎么样了？”

　　泉奈看着他，说道：“已经睡过去了，晴树和小鹤呢？”

　　“现在又玩起来了……”辉夜说着走进来，而泉奈对他做了个噤声的动作，辉夜点了点头，动作更小心翼翼了。

　　泉奈看着辉夜，揽着他的肩膀，说道：“让他好好休息吧……这一觉也不知道要睡多久。”辉夜在他的带动下，还是忍不住扭头看了眼柱间，说道：“我想看看母亲……”

　　“他身上酒气这么重，如果他还醒着，肯定不希望你看到的，给你母亲留点颜面吧……”泉奈如是说道。

　　辉夜想想也是这样的道理，只是内心还觉得有些恋恋不舍，他叹了口气，只能跟着泉奈的脚步走了出去。

　　泉奈走出门，伸手将门关上，那合上的房门在他看来，就像是一个梦的结束。

　　

　　柱间这一次酒醉的不轻，中途因为口干舌燥醒了一次，房间里还好有蜜豆看着，她给柱间倒了水之后，喝完水的柱间又睡了过去。

　　等柱间再醒过来时，已经是临近早晨的时候，宿醉让他头一阵阵的疼，他撑起身，发现蜜豆还是给自己煮了醒酒汤。因为怕醒酒汤凉的快，蜜豆特地拿了瓷器装着，用厚重的棉布包裹着，等柱间费劲打开它们后，那汤还有些余热。饮着微暖的醒酒汤，柱间胃里的寒气也渐渐退去，他这个时候闻了闻自己身上的味道，再也忍受不了，就起身去到浴室那里。

　　那里虽然只有凉水，但是因为时令，以柱间的身体状况来说，倒没有什么不适宜。冰凉的水冲刷在身上，柱间昏沉的头脑也跟着醒了过来，他想起昨天的场景就觉得好笑，已经好久没有度过那样的一天，和亲朋好友聚在一起，看着花瓣落下，品着美酒。他太沉醉在这样的场景之中，于是连酒喝起来都没什么节制。

　　于是，到了今天早上就有点苦头吃了。

　　柱间呻吟着，将一盆冷水从头浇到脚，那透心凉的感觉说起来也很舒畅。

　　此时的他，已经都记不起自己做了什么梦，见到了什么人，只有那半夜被口干闹醒的窘迫。

　　柱间一通淋浴完，已经是天际露白，他直接湿着头发回到了房间。房间的窗户大开着，不知道为什么，原本在窗头位置的花瓶里枯萎的花不见了，取而代之的是一支带露的，那樱花还看得出是从枝上掰下来，掰的人都没考虑到花瓶也不一定盛得起花枝的重量。柱间隐约猜到是谁回来了，穿过屏风之后，果然看到斑正躺在自己的床上。

　　兴许是一路奔波劳顿，斑看到柱间房里还暖着的被窝就这么睡了进来，眉头拧着，脸上的胡子比上次看到的还要更长，看起来跟闯进家里的野猫差不多。

　　柱间这个时候却没有跟他计较的心力，他来到花瓶前，将花枝抵在了靠墙的位置，花瓶有了支撑，总算没有那么吃力，维持着一只花瓶的体面。而柱间则嗅着这株野花的香气，心中甚至有些平静。

　　想来是心情太好了，他此刻看到斑，心中没有什么怨气，看到他裹着被子睡得东倒西歪的样子，甚至有点想笑。  
　　

　　幕 二六九

　　斑这次回来，也并没有在家中多待几天。

　　那天清晨，柱间把自己收拾收拾，就到村子里去了。等到下午回来的时候，不能见人的斑正蹲在晴树的房间看着两个孩子，听到柱间穿过走廊的脚步声后，他就从房间里探出了头。脸上的胡子已经刮干净了，他的目光停留在柱间的身上，和上次不同，他已经能够清晰地感觉到柱间比自己在家的时候要开心得多。

　　那从神态、肢体动作透露出来的讯息让斑心中升起了沮丧感。

　　没有办法给自己爱的人带来快乐，这已经成为了他心中的隐痛。

　　柱间看着斑，在他有些意外的神情下，停下了脚步，说道：“这次的消息呢？”

　　斑回过神，说道：“你等一会。”他说完，就回到了房间里面，柱间站在门外能听到他正和晴树小声商量着。

　　“晴树放开我衣服了，待会就回来。”

　　“就一会，一小会，很快。”

　　斑这么同晴树商量一阵，才成功脱身而出，他没想到柱间还在门口等着他，便解释道：“晴树可能太久没看到我了，就有点黏人。”

　　柱间说道：“他本来就和你更亲密些。”说完，就朝着自己房间的位置走去，斑跟在他的后面，不明白柱间刚才的那句话是什么意味，只是感觉好些时日不见，柱间似乎又变了些。

　　到了柱间的房间，柱间把窗户关上，而斑则取出了他这次带来的消息，在这些天里，他不单单跑了风之国，同时还去了土之国、雷之国，风之国所要针对的对象当然不只是木叶，当木叶的事件失败之后，他们又转战了其他的地方。毕竟，永远不把鸡蛋放在一个篮子里，才是聪明人的做法。

　　斑紧跟着那帮人前往了土之国，在那里，那些人又化整为零，他和小队的人也兵分几路，他取得了一些消息之后，就即刻日夜兼程赶回了这里。加上打探情报所花费的时间，他回来的时候，已经是三天三夜没有合眼。

　　“都这么累了，还不忘去摧残花草吗？”柱间看着情报冷不丁说了一句。

　　斑一愣，看了眼窗边的野花花枝，说道：“我经过林子的时候，觉得花开的很好，顺手就摘过来了。”

　　“现在是秋天，能开成这样，它也是很不容易。”

斑看了眼窗外，看到庭院的树木都已经转黄，才反应道：“我都没留意，原来已经是这个时候了。”

当他投入进某件事情的时候，想要注意别的什么杂事，已经没有精力。柱间看他有些憔悴的神态，也明白他在外的艰辛。

　　“你这几天也是辛苦了。”柱间合上卷轴，他想起之前跟扉间决定的事情，说道：“上次你行事太冲动了，我知道……因为两个孩子的事情，你不会放过他们。但是，现在五大国要的是和平，所以……考虑到这点，你能接受水户跟着你一起行动吗？”柱间本来想说“决定让斑同水户行动”，可是话到嘴边却变成了商量。他抬头注视着斑，看着斑因为他所提到的话而皱起了眉头。

　　“我以为你们会直接让水户加入到行动中……”斑看着柱间，目光炯炯的好像看穿了柱间原本要说些什么。

　　柱间看着斑，说道：“你的决定呢？”他直接回避了斑的话，斑的手指在桌上轻敲着，“那些人我不会放过，但是……我可以延迟他们的死期，你们让水户加入，可以的……但是，她毕竟是个母亲，也很久没有参与到这么严酷的行动当中。”

　　柱间立刻说道：“这个不成问题，其余的问题，我和扉间都会解决的，水户那方面也应承下来。你知道的，她从来不做没有没有把握的事情。”

　　斑说道：“那么我也没什么异议了。”

　　公事的讨论到此为止，柱间将卷轴收拾起来，蜜豆看他们两人在房间里讨论事情，已经将晚饭送到了门口。柱间就这样和斑久违的对坐着吃着饭，斑吃着饭，眼睛却放在了柱间的身上，那样一双深沉的眼睛紧盯着自己，柱间忍不住瞪了斑一眼，看到的却是斑唇边流露出了笑意。

　　“你什么时候离开？”柱间忽然想到。

　　“今晚。”斑回答道，他的眼神忽然变得更富有侵略性了，他露出了笑容，说道：“所以，今晚可以吗？”

　　他对柱间发出了邀请。

　　而柱间，居然也没有拒绝斑。

　　他们按照往常的步调吃完了饭，柱间略作消食之后，就去沐浴更衣。当柱间坐在浴桶内，将水浇淋在身上的时候，自己也很惊讶，他既然没有拒绝吧。

　　仿佛离开的时间将他们之间的矛盾冲淡，而他自己就像是一根已经松懈太久的弦，甚至来不及绷紧自己割伤斑的手指。

　　柱间慢条斯理的洗完了这个澡，用棉布将自己身上的水珠擦拭干净，他披着浴袍，在动作间回忆着刚刚短暂相处的斑。那些在外战斗的日子，无疑将斑这把锐利的兵器磨得更加锋锐，战场上的血腥将他滋养的更加自信和具有侵略性，但是……作为一个忍者，这样的强者毕竟是让人欣赏，如今的斑总算褪去了当初退位时候的丧气，开始显露出自己的锋芒。

　　柱间走出浴室，朝着房间走去。屋子里已经点起了烛光，而斑刚刚安抚完晴树、小鹤也从屋子里走了出来，他看到了柱间，抽抽鼻子就能嗅到柱间身上皂角的清香，那气息让他心中的欲望被滋生。他朝柱间走去，在柱间反应不及时，就笑着将他打横抱起来，然后径直朝房间大步走去。

　　“这样有意思吗？放我下来！”柱间皱着眉头说。

　　“不用走路，难道不好吗？”斑笑着说道，“何况，都已经到门口了，再下来多浪费时间。”他说着，用脚一带，将门径直打开，然后把柱间抱进房间里，窗户早就被关上，不至于泄露房间内的春光，而斑将柱间抱到屏风之后，就将柱间放下。他的身体也就势压在了柱间的身上，粗糙的手掌抚摸着柱间的腿侧，那光滑紧致的皮肤让斑的吐息变得浑浊，那双眼睛贪婪注视着柱间微红的脸颊，然后说道：“想要吗？”

　　“不想。”柱间嘴上回答道，可他话音刚落，斑的手指就直接探索到了柱间的下体，他的手掌娴熟地握着柱间的性器，抚摸着囊袋，最后用指甲刮擦着会阴。这样挑逗的动作让柱间的呼吸一窒，斑的拇指按在穴口上，说道：“说谎！分明是想要的。”斑说完，吮吸着柱间的唇，柱间感受到他火热的吐息，那顶开他双唇的舌尖迫不及待地向柱间索取着。柱间在这样的压迫下，呼吸已经乱了起来，他睁开眼，发现斑的眼睛同样也正在盯着他，带着不容拒绝的霸道，他伸手将柱间朝自己的胯下一拉，柱间已经能感受到那火热的性器正紧贴着自己的腿侧。

　　“柱间，我来了，你想要吗？”斑还是这样发问着。

　　柱间敏感的下体因为斑的接近而一阵阵紧缩着，已经是箭在弦上的时候，再口头上逞强也是个笑话。

　　柱间干脆将斑的领子一扯，说道：“还废话什么，你时间很多吗？！”

　　斑听到柱间的回答，靠在他胸口上闷声笑着，将裤子一扯，直接将自己的欲望送了进来……

　　　　一夜很快过去，柱间躺在被上，看着斑将自己的腿架起，用手指抠挖着孔穴内的精液，肠道被手指触碰的感觉让他不时绷紧身体，好不容易等还带着体温的东西流出，柱间已经累得不行，他闭上眼睛，听到斑在一旁找着擦拭身体的东西，因为太过疲倦，柱间也没有再留心，歪着头就睡着了。

　　等到他醒来的时候，房间已经被收拾干净，天已经彻亮了，斑也不见了踪影。

　　柱间穿着外套起身，打开门打算去浴室清洗一下身体。他打开门走出去，却没想到在拐角碰到了辉夜。

　　“母亲……”辉夜笑着同柱间打招呼，可是当他注意到柱间的打扮时，神色却是一滞。柱间只是披着外套，略微敞开的领口还能看到暧昧的痕迹，柱间没有想到会撞见辉夜。

　　“辉夜，你还没有出去吗？”柱间尴尬地想要转移辉夜的注意力，可是辉夜却直接问道：“他昨天是不是回来了？”

　　那个他无疑指的就是斑。

　　柱间看着辉夜，沉默了一下，还是说道：“是的。”

　　辉夜抿着嘴唇，如果一切都没有被他看在眼里，或许他还能当做什么都没有发生，可是他看到了！他看到了自己母亲身上的痕迹，也因为这样而耽搁了去村里的时间，现在柱间又要自己去料理着收尾。

　　柱间看到辉夜神色的变化，觉得喉咙有一点发堵，他不知道该怎么安慰现在的辉夜，只能伸出手去抓着辉夜的胳膊：“辉夜……”

　　辉夜拂开了柱间的手，侧过神，说道：“母亲，不要说了，我都知道、我都了解。我会当做什么都没有看到的。”他说完，朝着相反的方向离开，柱间眉梢眼角的风情，身上的痕迹，那些就像是针一般的扎进他的心里。

　　柱间没法挽留辉夜，他只能看着自己的孩子朝着来时的路离开，这当中的无可奈何让他心口阵阵抽痛。连昨晚可以称得上是舒适的性爱，都因为辉夜的反应而变成了一种罪恶，柱间抓着自己的头发走进浴室，他胡乱的用冷水冲洗着自己的身体，冰凉的水打在身上也并没有减轻他心中的愧疚。

　　柱间喘息着靠在墙壁上，回忆着昨夜的记忆，他没有拒绝斑，而是直接享受了久违的性爱，在身体承受快感的时刻，他迎合着斑。

　　当辉夜发现这一切的时候，回忆就变得难以忍受，柱间用手捶着墙壁。

　　他确实该感到羞愧，他伤了辉夜的心，让辉夜发现人终究是会变的。

　　“辉夜……对不起……”柱间蹲下身，“辉夜……”

　　

　　幕 二七零

　　泉奈作为暗部的负责人，当重要任务执行之前，他都会去检查成员们之间的状态，如果有状态十分差的人，他往往会派遣其他人将这个人替补下去。

　　当他从部下手中接过今天出发的名单时，泉奈略微挑了眉，他在上面看到了辉夜的名字。显然，这个项目的负责人认为辉夜是个合适的人选，在这点上，即使是他也无权异议。

　　泉奈来到人员出发的位置，因为暗部行动的隐秘性，成员们往往是通过密道离开这里，这样可以避免敌人在村外盯梢，让他们把握相当的主动权。泉奈就在这里见过几次辉夜，每一次所看到的辉夜都并没有让他失望，辉夜会在等待的时间里做着准备工作——热身或者冥想。可是今天的辉夜和往日有些不同，他沉着一张脸，这也让他身边的队友不敢同他打招呼，如果不是心情非常糟糕，辉夜的表情也不会这样外露。

　　泉奈的进入引起了他人的一点骚动，辉夜抬眼看到了他，于是和另外一位负责人走到泉奈的面前。

　　“卯之小队一切准备就绪。”

　　“寅之小队一切准备就绪。”

　　泉奈用目光清点了人数，然后他看着垂着眼的辉夜，说道：“辉夜，怎么了？是身体不舒服还是有什么别的情况。”

　　辉夜猛地抬头看了泉奈一眼，肃整了神情，说道：“没有，我一切正常。”

　　泉奈深深看了他一眼，说道：“希望你没有逞强，你要知道你肩负的是一个小队的性命。”

　　辉夜咬紧了牙关，他感觉到众人的视线落在了自己的身上，他说道：“我没有逞强，我的情况一切正常。”

　　“那么……戴上面具出发吧。”泉奈看着辉夜说道，“这次你们的任务都在你们各自的卷轴里，由辉夜主持调度，记住……不可以让任何人知道你们来自木叶。”

　　“知道！”辉夜沉稳的应答，随后，他戴上了面具，和自己的队友朝着密道的另一段飞奔而去，而泉奈则顺着通道回到了暗部的主大楼，他将这次的任务封存好，就回到了自己的房间。在这里，能够遥遥看到位于村正中火影办公的所在，泉奈皱起了眉头。

　　辉夜是个简单的人，除了少数的几个朋友，他最重视的人也只有柱间。

　　辉夜这次的异常，难道是因为柱间吗？

　　由于心中的这个疑问，泉奈尽早结束了自己的工作，然后回到家里的他坐在廊道上饮着茶水，日头渐渐西向，当霞色染红了天空的时候，他隐约听到玲子在玄关说着欢迎回来。之后，只过了一会儿，就听到向着这儿来的脚步声。

　　“泉奈，你今天回来的可真早。”柱间的声音从泉奈的背后传了过来。

　　泉奈转过头打量着回到家中的柱间，回来的人已经将身上的羽织褪去，衣服下面只是一件寻常的和服，泉奈拍了拍身旁的位置，说道：“在这里坐一下吧，我有些话想要同你说。”

　　他的话让柱间皱了眉头，他抱着疑惑坐了下来，泉奈继续说道：“今天辉夜出发，因为是重要的任务，所以我事先会去检查他们的状态……老实说，辉夜和平常比起来有些不对劲。”说到这里，他看向柱间，“我想，关于这点你应该可以给我一个满意的答复。”

　　柱间下意识收紧了拳头，他坐在泉奈的身边，泉奈给他倒了杯茶，送到柱间的手上，看着杯中沉浮的茶叶，柱间说道：“斑是前天晚上回来的，资料我今天已经让人交给了暗部。”

　　只是一句话，一切不言而喻。泉奈看到柱间低垂着眼，神情默然，这幅沮丧的样子哪里像是两天前开心起舞的柱间，泉奈很明白辉夜对于这件事是怎样的心情，但是承认这点无疑对柱间也是一种伤害，犹豫再三，泉奈最终拍了拍柱间的肩膀，说道：“你不要因此自责，辉夜有一天会想明白的……成人的世界，比他想象中的要更复杂。”

　　柱间苦笑着摇头：“你这么说，反倒让我更加无地自容了。”

泉奈看着柱间的样子，忍不住放大了声音：“你不要将所有事情的责任都揽在身上，柱间……”泉奈紧咬着牙关，当初的柱间从头至尾都是一个被强迫的人，而他……则是……和斑一样怀抱着同样欲望的人。

无论泉奈在心中怎样为自己辩驳，他是克制的，他并没有对柱间表露出自己的情感，可是每回望着柱间的失神，还有拿刑具惩戒自己的疼痛，都告诉他，他同斑怀有的是同样的兽欲。

　　低着头的柱间听到了“啪”的一声脆响，他闻声抬头，却看到泉奈直接将杯子砸在了地上。

　　“其实，我也有责任。”泉奈看着地上，“虽然你从未因为这件事责备过我，但是当初促成你现在生活的帮凶，我也是其中之一……”

　　柱间愣愣地看着泉奈，没想到话题会直接演变至此，过了好一会，他才苦笑道：“我们这是干什么，明明天气这么好，搞的愁云惨雾。”他喝了一口茶水，看着手里的杯子，“好好的杯子，就这么不成套了。它们也是你心爱的器具吧……”

　　“这些东西都不算什么，我只是觉得没有办法释怀。”

　　泉奈的话让柱间不自觉摇了摇头，他现在之所以没有办法原谅自己，就是因为他本以为恨意是不会随着时间而流逝，他以为他还可以恨很久，只是没想到的是，才过了几天的安逸日子，他竟然有些释怀了。

　　“没有什么不能释怀的。”柱间看着杯子说道。

　　他更像是对着杯子里的自己说着。

　　泉奈看着柱间，注视着他眼睫的颤动，看着他嘴唇因为抿起而拉伸起的倔强线条，如果可以，他多么想要将柱间揽入怀里，但是此时此刻他能做的，也只有拍了拍柱间的肩膀，用自己的手掌捏着柱间的肩头，这一点安慰在他看来微不足道。

　　柱间却因为肩头的分量而呼出一口气，他看向泉奈，露出了淡淡的笑意：“谢谢你告诉我辉夜的情况，如果你没有留心到他的异常，开口提醒他，或许辉夜就会出错。”

　　“我……可是辉夜的兄弟。”泉奈因为柱间对自己露出的笑而有些无所适从，“提醒他是理所当然的事情。不要总是因为这样的事情感谢我，这样会显得我们很生分，我们不是一家人吗？”

　　柱间总算哈哈笑了起来，等到他笑声停了，柱间说道：“有些话，我跟辉夜说已经不合适了，多亏有你在。辉夜他也很尊重你……或许，因为你和田岛有那么多的相似，他已经将你视作父亲一般的存在了。”

　　“哪有那么夸张，我只是稍微年长一些，能够给他提供一些帮助。”泉奈谦虚的说着，尽管柱间的话在他听来是那么的动听，让他甚至想要产生些非分的想法。但是那想法只是在脑海中稍作驻留，就被他驱赶开来。

　　两个人在廊上说了这么久，日头都已经沉了下来，泉奈将东西收进了茶托里，说道：“天都黑了，按时间，玲子该叫我们了。”他刚说完，玲子就从另外一头过来，必恭必敬的说着：“柱间大人、泉奈大人，晚膳已经准备好了。”

　　泉奈算的可真准，抬起头的玲子没等到应答声，却听到了柱间和泉奈的笑声。眼看着精明的玲子摸不着头脑，柱间没有继续笑了，只是说道：“哎，说了这么多，肚子都饿了。”他站起身，朝着前厅的位置走去，泉奈跟在他的背后，眼神却变得深沉许多。

　　

　　尽管有泉奈的安慰，可心中的愧疚却没有办法这样轻描淡写的抹去。

　　它一时间会淡去，然后在以为心中稍安时，不经意间让人意识到，愧疚一直都藏在心底，只要人不想那样轻易的放过自己，愧疚便会再度浮出水面。

　　

　　辉夜在几天后回到了村子里，这次的任务并没有那么容易，而忍者的受伤本来就是家常便饭。辉夜是被自己小队的成员给背回了木叶，在他的身上，有着长达两尺的伤口，伤口在战场上经过懂得医疗忍术的队员处理过，已经不再是那么血肉模糊。但是当柱间闻讯赶到千手香那里时，绷带下还露出粉色肌理的伤口让柱间的心口隐隐作痛。

　　辉夜听到了柱间的脚步声，却没有转过头来看他，只是趴在床上，等待着千手香处理伤口。

　　柱间看着辉夜的队员问道：“这个伤口，是被什么砍的？”

　　“长刀。但是我们不知道，他们是哪国的忍者。”队员说道，“我们这次的任务，是去调查铁矿，那里被人用武力强占了，但是他们太强了，辉夜为了掩护我们撤退才受了这样的伤。”

　　柱间深深看了他们一眼，过了一会，说道：“好的，我知道了……你们先回去汇报情况吧，这里有我看着。”

　　队员自然不敢违抗火影的话，没有多做停留，他们一个个走了出去，房间里一时间只剩下三个人。

　　辉夜趴在床上，他闷闷的声音从枕头上传来：“母亲，你怎么可以这么问他们……这样，他们都不会把我看作是他们的队长，而是火影的儿子。”

　　“我只是例行询问他们事情，辉夜。”

　　“例行询问，应该由我们暗部的长官询问，即使是火影，也不可以越权做这样的事情。您作为村子的建立者，这样的规矩，母亲你不清楚吗？”辉夜抱着枕头趴着继续说道，“他们因为您是火影，所以没有保留的告诉你了。而他们担心我，你又让他们先回去了……”

　　“辉夜……”千手香小声叫着辉夜的名字，她手上正在替辉夜处理着伤口，因为队员的应急措施，伤口上其他的东西都被清洗干净了，没有留下容易感染的东西，她所要做的就是替辉夜缝合好伤口。

　　可是千手香叫住辉夜已经晚了一步，辉夜的话已经说完，柱间的脸色因为他的话而苍白了一下，柱间说道：“辉夜……对不起，我太着急了……”

　　“母亲，不要跟我说对不起……”辉夜的声音从枕头里发了出来。

　　“好了，我要缝合伤口了。你们要说什么，等从这里出去，回到家里再说怎么样？”千手香眼见两个人越说越僵，索性粗暴地打断了他们，她用手肘推搡着柱间，“不要在这里碍手碍脚，我下面还有好几个病人……”柱间就这样被她赶出了病房，千手香暗自叹了口气，她给辉夜麻醉了背部，然后替他缝合了伤口。一时间房间里静默无声，于是辉夜的呼吸声都显得格外明显，等千手香缝合好伤口，替辉夜缠上纱布，她来到辉夜的跟前，看着辉夜埋在枕头上的脸，说道：“我现在要检查你有没有中毒，把脸给我看看。”

　　“伤口又……没有毒。”辉夜回复道。

　　千手香却没有多废话，直接让辉夜从枕头上抬起了头，她看着辉夜哭红了的眼睛，说道：“舍得对他说那么狠的话，你已经出息了，还哭什么哭？”

　　辉夜只是抿着嘴唇，倔强的没有再吭气。

　　面对着这样顽固的病人，千手香也只能叹口气，她收拾自己的东西，说道：“我不知道你和柱间大人之间是出了什么事，但是你也有这么大了，彼此体谅吧。我会跟柱间大人说，你要在这里住两天等待恢复的。”说完，她就走出去，将这里的空间留给了辉夜。

　　

　　门外的柱间还在等待着，看到了千手香，让他紧张的情绪稍缓，他走上前问道：“辉夜怎么样？”

　　“在这里待两天等收口。”千手香说道，她看着柱间拧起的眉头，“你们这是又怎么了？”

　　“是我对不起……”

　　“停……”千手香打了个暂停的手势，“当我什么都没问，”她只是深深看了一眼柱间，“柱间大人，没有人能当一个圣人，无论怎么样，都不要对你自己要求的太严苛。”

　　柱间看着千手香离去的背影，又望着房间里的辉夜，当他低头对着自己的双手时，他再度陷入了茫然。

　　

　　幕 二七一

　　许多事情根本没有非黑即白的道理，也无法那么清晰明了的得到一个答案，柱间和辉夜的争吵在玲子接辉夜回家休养的时候，似乎就这样被时间冲淡。

　　辉夜想要回到任务当中还需要经过伤口的完全愈合，于是得到了难得的清闲。而柱间这个时候却好像忙碌了起来，因为火之国与雷之国之间的事情，他甚至有可能需要在未来的几天去拜访火之国的大名。两人相遇的时间再度因为工作而被错开，而为数不多的见面时，柱间也只是关心辉夜的伤口好的怎么样了，对那天的事情避而不谈。

　　那道伤口就这样的被捂下，是愈合还是化脓，短时间内都是未知。

　　

　　当五月来到的时候，柱间前往了都城，家里就这样只剩下了泉奈和辉夜。

　　辉夜在休息的时候，也没有忘记继续自己的修行，虽然背上的伤口不能做过于激烈的动作，但是适当的运动总是可以的。

　　泉奈起身的时候，就听到了楼下庭院的呼吸声，他从窗口望下，就看到了辉夜正在练习影分身术。辉夜受伤的时候他当然听闻了，于是泉奈皱了皱眉头，直接从窗口跳下去。

　　“喂，这样胡乱活动，可是会让伤口开裂的。”泉奈直接喝止了辉夜。

　　辉夜看到了泉奈，说道：“可是不锻炼，身手可是会退步的。”

　　“你还足够年轻，这几天还是等得起的。”泉奈边说着，边用手将辉夜一勾，让辉夜的架势直接被他勾跑了，辉夜抱着他的胳膊，抱怨道：“快点放手，这样恶心死了。”

　　泉奈松开手，看着辉夜皱着眉头的样子，忽然说道：“你和柱间是怎么了？”

　　辉夜露出了点别扭，他撇过头，说道：“什么怎么了，什么事都没有！”

　　泉奈说道：“你这是骗谁！我是那么好骗的吗？”

　　辉夜直接背转过身，说道：“是我不成熟！你就不要再问了！”

　　泉奈看到辉夜表露的性情，直接失笑道：“原来你还知道你不成熟吗？”

　　“知道又怎么样……还不是……”辉夜说道这里，已经有些说不下去，他直接走到亭子的位置，一屁股坐下来，说道：“我以为母亲不会变的。”

　　“你以为他变得了吗？”泉奈看着辉夜说道，“你知道之前你母亲对我说什么吗？他说，你已经变成了一个出色的孩子，但是他担心有些时候没有办法知道你在想什么，所以让我关注着你。你的母亲，可是从头到尾都没有变过，你还要因为那些细枝末节的事情而苛责他吗？”泉奈将手放在辉夜的肩膀上，继续说道：“他也不能够面面俱到，他也会有许多的无奈。”

　　辉夜将泉奈的手从自己的肩膀上拂开，说道：“这些我都知道，我都知道！”

　　“既然你都知道，就不要再折磨他了。”泉奈坐在辉夜的身旁认真道。

　　“我……不是故意的。”辉夜抓着自己的头发，他在泉奈的话面前，感觉自己的青涩暴露无遗。他知道自己说错了话，也知道自己过于苛责柱间，但是……这些天他一直不知道该怎么和柱间去讲这些话。

　　泉奈说道：“这些话，你等柱间回来，讲给他听吧。”

　　辉夜露出了扭捏的表情，勉强应了声。泉奈见辉夜就这样被自己说通了，知道辉夜心里早已经有了悔意，不然直接跑开就是，自觉完成了一件好事的泉奈拍了拍辉夜的肩膀打算去暗部，可是走了两步，就听到背后的辉夜问道：“最近，母亲经常和你说话吗？”

　　泉奈心里莫名有些紧张，他说道：“他总是跟我问起你，怎么了？”

　　辉夜漫不经心地说道：“没什么。我就是觉得，你要是跟母亲走太近，恐怕斑又要发疯了。”

　　泉奈这时更觉得不自在，只能加快脚步，口上故作轻松说道：“这是他的事，我和你母亲只是正常交流一下你的事情。”

　　辉夜接道：“真吓人，你们都当我是小孩子……”

　　泉奈向后摆了摆手，哈哈笑出了声，心里却忍不住因为辉夜的话而有些发紧，好在……辉夜从来也不知道他是怎样的用心。

　　

　　柱间回到木叶已经是几天后的事情，因为从都城回来的路上会路过宇智波家的祖坟，于是柱间同桃华打了个招呼，就去到田岛的坟墓前。

　　田岛的坟墓前已经不见了上次扫墓的痕迹，又是杂草丛生的模样，毕竟这里就算有照料坟冢的人，却也没办法面面俱到。田岛的墓碑前，又是一片凌乱，柱间矮下身，用袖子擦了擦墓碑，又将杂草用苦无割去了，等到田岛的墓碑整洁了些，就坐在那里，静静地看着上面的字。

　　兴许是最悲伤的时候已经过去，如今他已经哭不出眼泪，只是心中泛着一阵阵的苦味。

　　“田岛，你讨厌我吗？”

　　“你是不是也觉得我变了？”

　　“辉夜是不是觉得我忘记了你？”

　　他对着田岛的墓碑问着一个又一个问题，与其说是在问田岛，倒不如说是他在扪心自问。

　　但是这些问题终究是没有答案的，会回答问题的人长埋在了这片土地之下，同他的发妻沉眠着。柱间靠着墓碑，他看着天，喃喃自语道：“我这样算亵渎你的墓碑吗，田岛？”

　　“你会不会讨厌我喋喋不休的发问？”

　　可回答柱间的也只有山间的风声呜咽，柱间听着风声，因为从都城回来一路上风尘仆仆赶回来，不知不觉就这样睡了过去，等到他醒来的时候，就是天都已经黑了。在这样的山中，月光照着这一片碑群，说起来再惊悚不过。柱间毕竟身经百战，他站起身，因为靠在坚硬的石壁上，只觉得头和胳膊都十分的酸痛，头脑也是一片昏沉。他摇了摇头，等清醒了一些，就辨明了回木叶的方向，一路奔跑着回去。

　　他带着一身夜间的寒露回到家里，开门的玲子本来都要睡去了，披着件衣服给柱间开了门。她看到柱间这样，发问道：“怎么了？柱间大人怎么这么狼狈？”

　　柱间只是摇了摇头，没有多说些什么。玲子觉察到柱间的情绪有些不对，于是没有多说什么，只是去拍醒仆役给柱间准备热水。

　　柱间拖着脚步回到了自己的房间，给自己换掉了身上的脏衣服，等到热水准备好了之后，就到浴室里将自己浸泡在热水中。他浑浑噩噩地看着浴桶里上升的水汽，不知道是不是因为在野外受了凉，柱间只觉得胸腹间一阵阵的泛着恶心，而浴室里的憋闷也让他觉得有些眩晕。

　　将自己草草洗干净的柱间回到房间里，躺在蜜豆准备好的床上，这个时候头一阵阵的抽痛，这滋味真是难以言说，柱间都不知道自己是否睡了过去，只觉得自己在黑暗中沉浮着。

　　那些问题在他的耳边嗡鸣着，他就像是被自己的愧疚鞭笞着，额头一阵阵的抽痛。

　　也就是在这个时候，一双手忽然将他拉扯出了黑暗。

　　房间里不知道什么时候点燃了一盏灯，柱间因为被拉扯出黑暗，一时间出了一身冷汗，他睁开眼惊魂未定地看着人，斑正抱着他，伸手抚摸着他的额头，皱着眉头，说道：“柱间，你是不是发烧了？”

　　是斑。斑又回来了。

　　柱间恍惚间意识到了这点，他伸手拽紧斑的衣服，就像是溺水的人抓着浮木一般。

　　“柱间，你怎么了？”斑有些担忧地看着柱间，柱间却摇了摇头，说道：“我……我没事。”

　　他的心口狂跳着，甚至涌起了一股冲动，他想要逃离开脑中的杂念，那些纷乱的思绪，他是不是对不起辉夜，他是不是错了……那些问题在这一刻，他一点都不想找到答案，他只想让自己的精神能够得到一丝喘息。或许，斑可以让他摆脱这样的窘境，让他什么都来不及想起，让他没有精力想起。

　　柱间亲吻着斑，将斑拉扯到自己的身上，斑有些错愕，却很快接受了柱间的邀请投入其中。他总是没有办法抵抗柱间对他的诱惑，更何况又和柱间隔了这么久才见面，斑的渴求因为柱间的主动而变得迫切。他掀开了柱间的衣服，抚摸着柱间微凉的身体，他们的身影在烛光的投映下，在墙壁上交叠着。

　　斑套弄着柱间的欲望，就像往常做的那样，当柱间呻吟着挺动腰身的时候，那饱满的顶端沁出了腺液，那透明的汁液涂抹到了斑的手上，斑借着它们润滑，将自己的手探入到柱间的两股之间。柱间只感觉到自己的腿被高高抬起，斑的欲望随之插入到身体里。那挺动的性器在撩动起柱间欲望的时候，也让柱间忍不住弓起自己的身体，那欲望在肠道内搅动着，挺动的力度恍惚间让柱间以为都要逼迫到自己的腹部。

　　性器在他的身体里反复抽送着，那灼热的欲望提醒着柱间异物的存在，他扭着身体，一时间大脑成了空白。

　　明明身体感受到了快乐，头却还是一样的疼痛，柱间此时的确也想不起那些脑海中回荡的质问，却也觉得胃部一阵难受。

　　不知道过了什么时候，斑在柱间的身体里倾泻而出，一直蜷着身体呻吟的柱间只感觉一股热液射进了自己的身体里，他只觉得身体颤抖了一下，已经忍不住抱着被子干呕了起来。

　　柱间的异样一下子惊动到了斑，他连忙将柱间抱着，把他抱着的被子抽开，因为和柱间的交欢太过于合拍，他都没有留心在柱间身上发生的异样。

　　这个时候柱间却是推开了他，裹着自己身上凌乱的衣服推开了通向庭院的内门。他伏在走廊上对着草地干呕着，但是因为本来就没有吃什么东西，呕出来的也只有胃液和苦水。

　　“柱间，你是不舒服吗？”斑心一阵抽紧，他抱着柱间，却没想到反手被柱间打了一巴掌。

　　“你……你是不是没有做那些工作！”柱间朝斑怒吼道，他原本苍白的脸色因为怒气而泛红，“你答应我的，你答应我会做的！”

　　斑被这一巴掌都打懵了，他试图去抱着柱间，认真说道：“我怎么会没有做，我每次都按照你说的抠出来……”

　　“……那药呢！你吃了吗？”柱间气的浑身发抖，他根本不敢想象自己再次怀孕会发生什么，他跟辉夜的关系会恶化，他的力量会受到影响，万一村子里再遭受到攻击……

　　“柱间，你冷静点。”斑看着柱间目眦欲裂的样子，他直接翻出自己身上的暗袋，向柱间展示着里面用小盒子装着的药粉，“你看，我一直都有准备，我真的有吃……你要相信我。”

　　柱间神色一动，却想起了先前干呕的痛苦，胃液倒流进喉头的火辣，那和妊娠期相似的反应让他一时间无从判断，他看着斑又看着草地，说道：“我应该相信你吗？斑，我应该相信你吗？”他的眼中不自觉流下了眼泪，但是他口中的质疑却深深刺伤了斑，斑看着柱间，说道：“柱间，你为什么不相信我……我给你留下了空间，让你不用那么频繁的看到我，我为小松去报仇，我每次看见你都做足了准备……那些事情哪样是作假的！你说啊！”

　　到最后，即便是斑也忍不住嘶吼出声，被他质问的柱间在长廊上后退了一步，他转身回到屋子里，用最快的速度把自己收拾好，他已经不想跟斑在同一个屋檐下呼吸空气：“我不知道，你不要问我，斑……问问你自己……”

斑狠狠一拳捶在墙壁上，他看着纸隔扇里柱间收拾的动作，在制止他或者让柱间冷静一下中徘徊着。就在下一刻，他突然听到一声响，随后望向窗外，能窥见什么银亮的光辉一闪而过。斑只能做下决断。

“柱间，你也好，不信也好。我答应你的事情，都会办到……”斑站在门外说道，他看着柱间朝着外面离去的背影，“柱间！等你冷静下来，就会知道！”

柱间头也不回的奔向黑暗，斑知道就算柱间这样跑出去，以他的能力也绝不会出什么事情。而他的队员此刻发出信号，想必是有重要的事情。斑看着他的背影，深深叹了一口气，将身上的卷轴放在房间里，又草草写了几行字留给柱间，就向着信号的位置冲了过去。

　　

　　幕 二七二

　　柱间在林中奔跑着，身形在枝杈间腾挪着，等到身体接近了极限，他从树上落下，摔在树根的位置，靠着坚硬的树根，柱间茫茫然看着树冠中漏出的几颗星子。

　　如果他真的怀孕了，该怎么办？

　　这一次，他能不能在一开始就将一切都扼杀掉。

　　柱间将手放在自己的腹部上，这突如其来的消息把他打了个措手不及，他根本不想听斑的任何解释，只想找个角落，让自己把一切都就此了断。

“田岛……”他抱着自己的腹部呢喃着田岛的名字，可是苍茫的夜里，有的只是穿林的寒风，这夜的冷寂让柱间格外茫然。

他漫无目的在黑暗中奔跑着，他为了发泄此刻的情绪，也出于自暴自弃，奔跑的时候毫不收敛自己的速度，竟然没多久，就到了邻镇。这里与木叶不同，夜晚也是十分喧闹的模样，这里的领主喜好玩乐，于是酒馆、赌坊、花街这些东西应有尽有。

柱间来到这里，眼前的繁华和身后的密林就像是两个截然不同的世界，他望着灯火通明的地方，隐隐约约都能听到男人、女人嬉笑的声音，仿佛不知愁苦，他此时此刻竟然生出了一两分羡慕。

假如人能够只有快乐，而不知悲伤，那想必是件极为幸福的事情。

柱间走出密林，向着灯火最盛的地方走过去。他一身的打扮除了有些凌乱，同那些在酒档里醉生梦死的醉鬼并没有什么区别。柱间走进了酒档，好在他衣服的夹层里还有一些应急的钱，把钱丢在桌子上，柱间要了两三坛子的酒，拍开坛封就牛饮起来。

哪怕只有一夜也好，他想要就这样醉过去，忘记那些痛苦的事情，忘记令他焦躁的负担。然后，将一切都扼杀在最初。

 

泉奈下意识看了看外面的天色，心中多多少少有些担忧。昨天夜里，柱间和斑再度争吵起来，虽然不明白起因如何，但是最后柱间的怒吼随着风仍能听个大概，就知道这次的事情非同小可。

等到第二天清晨的时候，斑不在了，柱间的屋子里也是空荡荡的。蜜豆和玲子都是清晨才发现一房间的狼藉，因为少了个拿主意的人，这才通知了他到房间里查看。

仔细看看了抽屉里还算整齐的摆设，就知道柱间并不是一怒之下而远行，更有可能的是出去散散心。毕竟，他是木叶的火影，既不可能抛下木叶，也不可能在外面走失，他们这些担心的人也只能等候着柱间自愿回来。这件事情，也就不宜声张了，好在辉夜另有事务，不至于为了柱间和斑的事情而忧心难受。

道理泉奈都明白，可是柱间是他放在心上的人，他如何能够放心的下来。

这一天处理宇智波的事务，泉奈都有些心不在焉，没有办法专注在工作之中。对于他的态度，一同工作的族老颇有微词，在泉奈离开之前，不忘数落他两句。

“泉奈，你好不容易有了如今的地位，不要不珍惜。我们这几把老骨头，这几天可都一直里里外外帮着你说话，斑的那几位旧部想同你找茬也被我们拦下来了。你可不要辜负我们的期望！”

泉奈耐着性子应付完族老，便离开了办公的地方。等他出门时，太阳已经向着西边偏去。他回去的脚步有些踟蹰，因为心中有所牵挂，自然就没办法昂首阔步。

不知不觉走到了临近家中的巷子里，泉奈正经过一个拐角，忽然闻到了浓郁的酒气。他多少有些在意，就顺着酒气的方向看过去，只见墙脚那里正躺着个人，只是看了一眼泉奈就下意识松了口气。

躺在那里的人，可不就是他心心念念的柱间吗？

泉奈走到柱间的跟前，低声唤了他两句，柱间只呻吟了两声，对泉奈的呼唤有些反应，却还是醒不过来。泉奈看他这样，轻叹了一口气，将柱间一把扶起来。柱间喝得太多了，泉奈只能扶着柱间的腰，让他大半个身子倚靠着自己，这才带着人踉踉跄跄的往家的位置走。

“怎么喝成这个样子？”泉奈皱着眉头说道，他知道柱间听不见自己说的话，可是心中多少有些不满，就算是同斑争吵，柱间也不该这样损害着自己的身体。

柱间的头上下点着，也不知道是不是在回答。

泉奈把人扶回了家，玲子和蜜豆看到柱间喝成这样吓了一跳。她们都是女人，没办法搬动柱间，于是又劳动着泉奈将人送回柱间的卧室。

这期间柱间也不知道是梦见什么，蜜豆给柱间送醒酒汤的时候，被柱间意外的一手打翻。

还热着的醒酒汤撒了一地，柱间睁着迷蒙醉眼指着蜜豆骂着：“你给我喝什么？斑，你给我喝什么？！”他平日里说话，都是随和的模样，蜜豆被柱间突如其来的动作吓了一跳，她往后跌坐着，看着柱间还不罢休的指着她。

好在这个时候，泉奈拦在柱间的面前，劝道：“柱间，你喝醉了！这是蜜豆，不是斑……斑他并不在这里！”

“让斑给我滚出去！滚出去！”柱间怒喝道。

泉奈只能使出眼色，让蜜豆她们退出去，蜜豆还有些犹豫，泉奈叹了口气：“你们两个女人哪里拦得住他，真要是出什么事，等柱间醒来，怕是要后悔了。”

道理确实是如此，蜜豆只能收拾榻榻米上的东西，然后出了房间。如今房间里只剩下了两个人，泉奈望着头上流着冷汗的柱间，心中知道自己该走出去绝了多余的念想，可是却又不能放下柱间一个人孤零零在这里。

他看着一旁留下来的水盆和棉巾，沾湿拧干了放在柱间额头上擦拭着。那些散乱的发丝这时也被他拨到一边，露出了柱间饱满的额头。

凉爽的棉巾给醉得厉害的柱间带来一丝清凉，他呻吟一声，半睁开眼睛，眼前的一切都有些模糊。柱间看着坐在自己近旁的人，他知道这个人不会是斑，斑并不是这样的感觉，他伸出自己的手，想要拨开眼前的一片朦胧。在旁人看来，此时的柱间就像是让人握住他的手一般。

泉奈伸手握住柱间，有些奇怪，问道：“柱间，你怎么了？”

柱间听着话，也是忽远忽近的，他下意识抓紧了泉奈的手，手掌感受到有些粗糙的掌纹，和有些熟悉的温暖。他抬眼望着人宽厚的肩膀，还有肖似的面庞，忍不住嘀咕道：“田岛？是田岛吗？”

他也不知道哪里生出一股力气，撑起身，挣脱了泉奈的手，然后将他抱住。心中的那股悲伤，也在此时化作眼泪流了下来，他将脸颊贴在泉奈的肩头，哭得像是个孩子。泉奈的身体都因为柱间这个动作僵硬起来，他感觉到肩头湿了一块，心中隐痛，他从未想过柱间会在父亲面前有这样孩子气的模样，更为那曾经无忧无虑的人如今痛苦不堪而难过。泉奈一时控制不住自己，伸手轻拍着柱间的背，只是喉头哽着，不知道该说什么。

“田岛，是你吗？”柱间哽咽着问道，他抬手抚摸着眼前人的面颊，他此刻有太多的委屈想要同丈夫倾诉，然而话到嘴边，却又难以启齿，能够说出口的也只有长留在心头的思念，“是我在做梦吗？我竟然又见到了你……我有许多的话想同你说……”就算明白眼前的人已经死去了，可是柱间也还是想有着片刻的温存。

他朦胧的泪眼望着田岛，而这田岛的幻象下，泉奈也望着柱间的眼睛。在眼下，他不知道该如何控制自己的情感，有谁愿意看到心爱的人这样痛苦？有谁愿意在一旁袖手旁观？泉奈心中悲伤与愤怒交织着，痛恨着自己无法对柱间有任何的帮助。

泉奈不自觉加大了手中的力量，他紧紧抱着柱间，想要给此时的柱间一些支撑。柱间感受到肩头的分量，他望着自己眼中的“田岛”，轻声说道：“你在怪我吗？你确实该怪我，我对不起你……”

泉奈抿着嘴唇摇摇头，柱间看着他又问道：“你不怪我？你为什么又不说话？难道我眼前的……又是一场梦，又是一场虚幻吗？”

他的声音一时有些凄厉，让人不忍心揭穿他眼前的幻象。泉奈的眼睛都有些酸涩，不知道该如何开口。他的手穿过柱间的发丝，让他枕在自己的肩头，仿佛自己父亲生前在世的那样。他是逾矩了，可是他不忍心让柱间有所失望。

“田岛，能见到你……真好。哪怕是梦，也是安慰，我真的很高兴能再见到你。”柱间轻声说道，他忽然抬起身，吻住了泉奈的唇瓣，然后分开他的双唇，将舌送入他的口中。

泉奈心中一惊，他正待要推开柱间，就感觉到那舌尖在自己的口中翻搅起来，充满着渴望与索求。他一时意乱情迷，这时竟然舍不得将柱间推拒开。

他们两个人的身体倒在榻榻米上，柱间处在上位，他将泉奈当作是自己的丈夫一般，脸上露出了微笑。整个人坐在泉奈的身上，一面朝着泉奈索吻，一面伸手套弄着泉奈的下面。

泉奈呼吸间都是柱间的气息，鼻间喷出的呼吸仿佛是从火炉中出来的一般，带着一股灼热，烧得人心口一阵阵发慌。他扭过头，好不容易和柱间唇齿分离，开口道：“柱间，是我……泉！唔……”不等他说完，口舌又被纠缠上来的柱间堵上，那灵活的手隔着布料挑逗着他的性器。许久没有跟人接触的泉奈在柱间的手下几乎溃不成军，他感觉到血液都似乎集中到了下方，柱间只是挑逗着，就让他两腿之间的事物将裤子撑了起来。

柱间的举动就像是在干燥的草原上放了一把大火，即便是脑子里还有着“不可以”的念头，但是下半身的刺激是那么的直接，让泉奈没有一丁点的抵抗力。

“田岛，你想对我做什么都可以。”柱间说话时，似呻吟似哭泣。他解开了泉奈的衣服，低头亲吻着裸露出的胸膛，最后咬上泉奈的乳尖，泉奈抽了一口气，看着此时长发垂下的柱间，只觉得一股热血涌上了脑子。他睁眼看着柱间，在那带着醉意的情态面前，他的坚持就像是纸糊一般，柱间只要轻轻一戳，它们就不复存在。

湿润的眼睛，湿润的嘴唇，迷离的目光落在他的面上，然后露出了一抹似挑逗似悲哀的凉薄笑容，泉奈愣愣神看着柱间，在这一刻他不知为何感觉到自己就像是坠入深渊。

他再也没有回头的退路了。

 

幕二七三

在柱间的记忆里，田岛都是这样的一个假正经的人。哪怕一开始是被动的，最后都会被他勾着主动起来。

会紧紧扣着他的腰，将他抵压在榻榻米上亲吻，摩挲着他的身体，他们的身体会紧密的贴近，感受着彼此的体温。

今天的田岛也是如此，紧紧地抱着他，将他拥在怀里，恨不得将他揉进骨血里。那股热情几乎要把柱间烧着了，让他的身体一片火热，这火也没有熄灭的时候，只要那双手还在他的身上游弋着，这火便没有熄灭的时刻。

　　他的乳头也被啃咬着，乳尖挺立，被田岛的口包覆着。灵活的舌尖在乳头上拨弄着，动作娴熟而让人觉得快感不断。  
　　  
　　与此同时，那双手到了后臀，那挺翘丰满的臀肉被那双大手向内挤压着，就像是搓揉着女人的胸脯一般，孔穴在这样的把玩下只感到一阵阵瘙痒，柱间忍不住将腿分开，然后抬起头，用身体去感知着埋首在他身上的田岛，他亲吻着田岛的发丝，然后呻吟着：“快点进来，不要……再拖沓了……”  
　　  
　　在他的要求下，揉弄后臀的手主动出击，手指探入到孔穴中，那粗糙的指腹摩挲着柱间的肠壁，异物的侵入让柱间的下体一阵阵紧缩着，甬道的深处分泌出透明的肠液，湿润着进入的手指。随后，手指的数量增加了，孔穴被迫撑开的更大，手指戳刺着额，感受着贪婪后穴的挽留。那触碰到的淫靡，让人的胯下也忍不住跟着激动起来。

　　柱间闭眼打开自己的身体，感受到两腿之间的存在，那灼热的欲望隔着布料顶着他，只要想到这个人是田岛，他就想要将自己的入口凑到那火热的性器前。

　　“田岛，快点进来……”柱间再度催促着，那磨人的手指还在他的身体里抽送着，尽管被加到了第三根手指，但是手指的长度到底是到达的程度有限，那肉穴的深处还在渴望着被抚摸、顶撞。柱间的身体在他不自觉的扭动间流出了汗水，脸颊也沉迷在欲望中，跟着泛起潮红。原本的身体不适似乎也渐渐消退了，对于柱间来说，此刻发生的都是一个没有瑕疵的梦境。

　　他的呼喊对于田岛来说还是有用的，男人已经脱下了裤子，那脱出的欲望抵在柱间的入口处，柱间沉下腰，吞下了柱头，那饱满的顶端让他的孔穴被撑开到最大，入口一阵阵的吮吸蠕动，迫不及待地想要将欲望纳入，而原本就湿润的肠道这个时候更有透明的淫水流出，滋润着硬物的顶端。

　　田岛的呼吸在此时格外的粗重，柱间伸手摸索着田岛，一手搭在他的背上，一手将人按在了自己的颈项边，他亲吻着田岛的脸颊和唇瓣，呢喃道：“我感受到你了……”

　　柱间同人的身体更亲密些，那欲望被纳入的进去了一小半，柱间只觉得内壁被性器一阵擦过，腰眼都因为这动作而发软了。

　　他浑然不觉得此时的枕边人有什么不同，只想要和他发生着亲密的关系，那索取着，诱惑着，用自己的嘴唇封住了还想要再说些什么的田岛，用舌尖舔舐着田岛的嘴唇，田岛被他诱惑的情动，将柱间抱得更紧，那欲望直插入柱间的深处，摩擦过肠道的一瞬让柱间绷紧了身体，腰一挺，已经把囊袋中积蓄的精液给射出来。骤然收紧的肠道，让进入其中的田岛也一阵喘息，他按着柱间的腰身，快速的挺动着，粗硬里射出一股热液浇淋在柱间的深处。

　　两个人在这样的接触下，都轻易丢了。在射出之后，柱间被人搂着，身体汗津津的。那欲望此时都没有彻底软下来，被柱间的肠道含着。柱间昏沉的脑子里只有一个念头，要让田岛进的更深，让那个孩子没有留存下来的可能。于是他款摆着腰身，让田岛的性器轻而易举的重振雄风，将柱间的肠壁直接从内部撑开来。感觉到后穴一阵酸胀，柱间忍不住抱紧了田岛的身体，身体随着抽送而摆动着，他的胸口同田岛紧贴着，两人身上的汗水混合在了一起，那皮肤的湿热和指尖所触碰的肌肉，让两个人之间充满着肉体间的张力。

　　田岛抱着柱间的那双手几乎要将他整个人拥进身体里，这让柱间鼻息间都是他们交合的气味，糜烂的欲望气息让柱间的下体发硬，随着身体的摆动，不断磨蹭着他和田岛的腹部。

　　柱间的眼前本来该是一阵阵黑暗，可是当性器狠狠在他体内抽送时，他的眼前便炸开了烟花，不断抽插的欲望将内壁厮磨的柔软湿热，不断溢出的体液让那里变得泥泞不堪，只是抽送间就有水声泛滥。这样的滋味让柱间根本说不出话来，腰部以下都只有阵阵酸麻酥软，那感觉甚至还沿着尾椎而上延，柱间绷紧了指尖，在拥抱的背脊上留下情爱的痕迹。

　　“啊……好棒……”他直白的说出了欢爱的快感，说完便亲吻着脸颊，贪婪的求欢，“田岛，是这样……是你……”

　　“啊……啊……”

　　他低声喘息着，眼中的泪水和额间的汗水混合在一起，浑然不知这一切都发生属于他和斑的床上。

　　幕 二七五

泉奈明白自己是清醒的，可是眼下发生的事情是这样的不真实，他终究……还是做出了这样的事情。而当一切被他放下的时候，那刹那间的欣喜将罪恶感淹沒，他心知这样不对，他不该冒着父亲的名字，同柱间发生这样苟且之事。他反复的叮嘱自己，却还是无法磨灭他对柱间的渴望。

泉奈控制不住自己，亲吻着柱间的额头。柱间的身体依偎着他，脸上满是快乐和依恋，哪怕柱间的口中喊着父亲的名字，他也不禁为此心旌神驰。

　　他深知这一切都是奢求，可是却控制不住想要获得的心情，那搂在怀中的身体，温度已经传到了他的身上，他低头嗅着柱间的颈项，用嘴唇厮磨着喉结，感觉到柱间将手放在自己的肩头，他们似一对情人般抵死缠绵，这样美好的情景让人心中泛出甜蜜。而当他插入到柱间身体时，让人怜惜的柱间又成了魅惑的存在，那沉迷于欲望的容颜和往日截然不同，谁能想到，火影会有这样诱人的情态，那款摆的腰肢，吞咽着性器的肉穴，放荡而又迷人。

　　他无法克制的在柱间的身体内冲刺着，在第一次倾泻之后，再一次将柱间送上了高峰。柱间在高潮的余韵中颤抖着，而此时的泉奈也依旧没有停下动作，他的性器在已经绞紧的肉穴里继续操弄着，柱间只能绷紧了身体，在他的抽送下发出尖叫声。

　　那原本吐出精液的性器又在他们腹部间抖了抖，挤出一点白汁，柱间在泉奈的身下发出哭泣般的呻吟，连遮掩住眼睛的布巾都因为渗出的泪水而被打湿。

　　在柱间被泉奈逼出这样的模样后，泉奈心满意足的射出自己的体液，将柱间的甬道再度灌溉。他将柱间抵着，搂着他汗津津的身体，亲吻着柱间圆润的肩头，柱间这个时候已经有些乏力了，泉奈侧躺着，将柱间护在自己的臂弯里，用手指拨弄着柱间的湿发。柱间靠在泉奈的怀里，大脑一片空白，只有着对田岛的无尽依恋，他将泉奈认作是田岛，伸出手摩挲着泉奈的身体，将手指探入到泉奈的怀中，抚摸着他精壮的身体，泉奈身体一颤，将柱间抱得更紧，低下头向他索吻着。耳鬓厮磨没一会儿，泉奈的欲望又抵在了柱间的腰间，柱间感受到那湿润的火热，忍不住用手抚摸了过去，替泉奈套弄起来。

泉奈没有说话，用身体覆住了柱间，将柱间笼罩在自己的身下，被柱间双手抚摸的感觉让他低声喘息着，却又忍不住将柱间的一条腿抬起，柱间懒洋洋的将另外一条腿也打开，他手中的事物已经胀大到体积可观的地步，不由分手直接插入了柱间盈满精液的身体中。柱间呻吟一声，因为枕边人旺盛的精力而将自己的身体打的更开。

泉奈的东西进入到柱间湿热的体内，柱间睁着迷离的眼睛望着眼前的人，醉意随着时间的过去，已经渐渐淡去，柱间望着自己身上的那人。那一厢情愿所渴望见到的人，如今变成了一张相似的年轻面孔，柱间的身体在这一刻僵硬了起来。意识清醒的一瞬，他仿佛觉得一桶冰水从头直灌下来，他和不应该的人发生了关系。

那股寒意堵住了柱间的喉咙，让他只是牙齿打颤，而没有说出一句话，下一刻泉奈将柱间的两腿架起，姿势的改变让泉奈的性器更加的深入，柱间只觉得饱满的顶端将自己的敏感处一阵厮磨，脑中就像是炸开了烟花一般。肉体的刺激感官同精神上的冰冷相对抗着，柱间只能僵硬地同泉奈的身体贴着，在泉奈冲刺之时，紧咬着自己的下唇，让呻吟变成了鼻间的闷哼。

泉奈沉浸在欲望之中，根本没有注意到柱间的不同。他反复在柱间的体内进出着，柱间那一声声闷哼也有着别样的魅力，让他恨不得将自己的所有尽数射在柱间的身体里。

在这个时刻，当初的那些考量都被彻底抛开。

在泉奈身下的柱间，大脑就像是停摆了一样，他此刻仿佛成了两个人，一人沉浸在欲望之中，随着泉奈的身体起舞，一人则在彻骨的寒冷中回忆着一切的发生。

他遇到了田岛，然后……控制不住思念，同他倾诉许多。就这样，顺理成章的同醉酒中所遇到的田岛交媾了。柱间望着泉奈此刻泛着红的面颊，许多往事让他的身体僵直着。

就在泉奈低头想要亲吻柱间的时候，柱间下意识偏开了头，他的抗拒让泉奈低头望着他的双眼。那双眼睛里透着难以置信与悲伤，那激烈的感情让泉奈也从这一场不该有的梦中惊醒，他一个激灵，在柱间的身体里射了出来，那滚烫的白浊射在湿热的肠道里，柱间颤抖了一下，身体也跟着软了下来。

房间里一时间死一般的沉寂，柱间的嘴唇紧抿着，而泉奈也感觉到沉寂之中的冰冷。柱间此时是不想说话，而泉奈此刻是不知道该如何说话。

柱间比自己以为的更清醒、镇定，他在黑暗中坐起身，摸索着身边的衣料擦拭着自己满是汗水和体液的身体。没有泉奈以为的愤怒和斥责，只是这样的沉默比刀子更让泉奈难过。

“柱间，我……”

“什么都别说。”柱间用沙哑的声音回道。他用最快的速度判断自己在什么地方，是宇智波家里他的房间，柱间呻吟一声撑着自己隐隐作痛的太阳穴，又忆起了更多的事情。他喝了太多的酒，好不容易回到了木叶，最后还是倒在巷子里。是泉奈扶着他回来，接下来，就发生了那些不该发生的事情。

“见鬼……”柱间的手指扒抓着自己的头发，在这个时刻，他不知道为什么竟然有想笑的冲动。他对斑失望透顶，结果却将泉奈认作是田岛，和他发生了关系。

田岛的两个儿子，他一个都没落下，他甚至还怀疑水峪是疯了，认为泉奈对他有心思是一派胡言。

如今看来，真正疯的那个人应该是他。他嫁给了田岛，然后同他的两个孩子都有了苟且之事，这样的事情放在哪里都是受人唾骂，放荡无耻。

“哈哈哈……”柱间捂着自己的面孔低笑出声，泉奈看着他垂下的头发，那笑声不知不觉，听起来也同哭声差不多了，“田岛，我对不起你。我对不起你……”

泉奈在一旁听着柱间的哭声，他曾经的喜悦已经消失殆尽，有的只是冰冷的现实，他对柱间的短暂拥有，不过是一场酒醉带来的幻梦，这一场梦碎之后，只留下破碎的现实。他没办法替代自己的父亲，还让柱间的感觉变得更加糟糕，他的爱恋并不是柱间所需要的。泉奈看着柱间在哭泣中颤抖的双肩，想要安慰他，可是在伸手的那一刻，他的动作便停了下来，他心中明了，他的触碰不会让柱间有一丝一毫的安慰。

“柱间。”泉奈最终开口说道，“我……”他感觉到喉咙干涩得很，柱间让他什么都别说，可是他还是想说点什么，“这一切发生都是我的罪孽，都归咎在我的身上……你……”他想祈求柱间不要再哭泣，只是听着那哭泣的声音，就让他感觉到心脏被撕裂的痛苦。

“求你，什么都别再说了。离开这里。”柱间沙哑着声音说道，“当这一切都没有发生，我和你没有一丁点瓜葛。”

泉奈看着柱间，他跪在柱间的面前，柱间低垂的发遮掩了他所有的神情，泉奈倒情愿柱间咬牙切齿如同仇人一般的看着自己。

他犹豫了几个呼吸，最终狠狠往自己的脸上抽了一耳光，说道：“柱间，对不起。”

对不起，辜负了你的信任。

对不起，增加了你的痛苦。

他内心的歉疚、失意、痛苦都是言语难以表达一二，泉奈替柱间打开了窗户。不知不觉，已经是天黑之后，因为柱间醉酒发脾气的关系，发生的那些事情没有人知晓。泉奈走出了房间，从廊道的位置离开柱间的屋子。他走之前没有忘记替柱间收拾了大概，只要夜风吹进屋内，那曾经有的痕迹，最终会被风吹散。

这件事情不会留下丁点痕迹，这或许就是柱间想要的。权当一切都没有发生，只存在两个人的记忆之中。泉奈回到自己的屋子，他躺在床榻上，却根本无法入眠，他心中明白，当他同柱间有了这样亲密的记忆之后，一切都没有办法回到从前。  
幕 二七六

听着屋外的动静，柱间知道泉奈如自己所愿的离开了。眼下这个时候，泉奈待在这里只会让他更加的心烦意乱，今晚的事情根本就不该发生，可是却还是……

他该责怪什么人？每一个人都在这段关系中扮演着不堪的角色，连他也毫不例外。

夜风吹进了屋里，又是一年的冬季即将来临，这时的房间冷得让人手脚发冷。柱间感觉到自己身上黏腻的汗水，还有身体里还残留着的东西，这让柱间不得不起身，他现在得把这一切都恢复原状，就像是什么都没发生一般。

他披着衣服离开了房间，浴室里还有着残留着热度的温水，锅炉里的柴火一早就燃尽了，如今剩下的都是浴池里的余热，想来这些都是蜜豆为了他醉酒醒来后准备的。柱间把自己沉浸在水中，这时候才发现四肢百骸都有些冻僵了，以至于皮肤触碰上去，甚至有些刺痛感。他跪在池水中，让身体里的东西随着水一并流出来，那精液滑过肠道的感觉有些恶心，柱间闭上眼睛忍耐着，记忆又在此时侵蚀着他。

他将泉奈错认成了田岛，有了不可挽回的发展，那些亲昵的举动在他记忆中都成了最黑暗的一页，即便是想忘记也没有办法。

柱间闭上眼睛，手在身体上擦拭着，他的动作有些用力，每一下的擦拭都能让皮肤上泛起一道红印。然而，这样的动作都带不走身体的记忆，柱间浸泡在水中，直到最后的一丝温度都流逝，他这才从水中起身，换上干净的衣物。

长夜缓缓过去，柱间也拖着身体将房间恢复到原状，当曙光从地平线隐约出现的时候，寒风让屋子冷得就像是户外一样，那昨夜的味道已经消散得干净。柱间将门关上，精疲力尽的躺在床榻上，这时才真正的闭上双眼。

他在半梦半醒间沉浮着。周遭的事情还能隐约传进他的耳中，蜜豆进屋时就轻叹着他屋子里实在是太冷了，怎么好好的房间会那么冷，蜜豆担心他着凉，于是轻手轻脚为他加盖了一层毯子，那毯子的重量加在被子上，让人觉得沉甸甸的。  
这一觉睡到了下午，柱间睡得有些头重脚轻，他醒过来时，呆坐了一阵才回过神来。他把蜜豆喊来，询问她村子里有没有派人来找自己，蜜豆说道：“昨天就通知了扉间大人，扉间大人回复说让您好好休息。”  
看蜜豆把事情做得周到，柱间也没什么可交代的。刻意遗忘掉昨晚的事情，他穿上外套还是着手去办最重要的那件事情。

 

当看到柱间时，千手香心里不免又升起了不祥的预感——因为柱间每次找她都没什么好事。  
柱间来的时候已经不早了，千手香都打算收拾着东西回家，却没想到最后一个推门进来的人是柱间。  
　　“帮我诊断一下脉搏，看看有没有怀孕。”柱间单刀直入，让千手香本来打算探知他脉象的手都吓得缩回去。

　　“又？！你们既然不想生，就好好地吃药不好吗？还是斑那个家伙断药了？我就知道他根本不值得信任！”千手香捋着袖子愤愤不平道。

　　而柱间则等她骂完，才说道：“现在还不知道情况，我们不要胡乱揣测他的态度。替我把脉吧。”说完，他把手朝千手香递了过去。

　　千手香皱着眉头伸手探向柱间的脉象，她眉头紧皱，沉吟了一会，就在柱间心都要开始乱了时，千手香说道：“没有？竟然是没有，我再看看。”

　　柱间说：“仔细点。”

　　得出的结果，仍旧是没有，这也让柱间舒了口气。但是随即升起的懊恼又吞没了短暂的欣喜，既然他错怪了斑，那么这一场事故都可以避免的，如果他不怀疑斑，又去酗酒，那么昨晚的一切都不会发生。他会和往常那样，在清晨跟斑分手，然后又是忙碌的一天，而不适像现在这样，为了和泉奈之间发生的事情而暗自悔恨，泉奈那潜藏的情感他也可以当做根本不存在。

　　千手香看柱间的脸色忽然阴沉下来，忍不住问：“柱间，怎么了？”

　　柱间这才回神，他摇了摇头，说道：“没什么，既然没有怀孕，那我就放心了……谢谢你。”说完，他起身就要离开。

　　“等一下，”千手香忽然叫住了他，说道：“别急，你还有点伤风感冒，我给你开个方子，回家煎药喝两天就好了。”

　　柱间从她手里接过方子，脚步沉重的离开了。他一路向着家中走去，却又不想回到那间宅子里，如今那间屋子里还住着另外一个斑，另外一个同样说爱他的人。一个斑已经多余，两个斑简直是把人逼疯了。

但是即便如此，柱间也只能回到家里，他进门之后才脱了鞋，就听到背后的大门再度打开，这本就平常的声音如今让柱间毛骨悚然。

果然，随后是传来了泉奈的声音：“……柱间，这么巧。”泉奈的错愕并不比柱间少半分，他回到自己的屋子后，便没有办法好好休息，浑浑噩噩到了清晨。心里记挂着柱间，却又不敢去看望。他害怕自己给柱间增加了麻烦，于是隐忍着，这一天也过得不知滋味，连原本站在他这边的太智、大介两个长老都对他近日有些不满，直言他最近的状态不好，整个人憔悴的模样也不知道是做了什么。泉奈只能忍耐着他们的责骂，毕竟他近来确实十分不顺，宇智波的几项任务交接都出了岔子，让人不免质疑起他的能力。

谁知道，回到宅子里，第一眼就看到了柱间。让他连一点心理准备都没有，就同柱间打了个照面。昨夜的记忆翻涌而上，让泉奈此刻眼神复杂极了，他的爱与纠葛让柱间下意识扭开头，说道：“是，真巧。”他答得硬邦邦的，径直往里面走，头也不回。

泉奈望着柱间的背影，心中的难过无法言说。他犹豫了一下，也不知道是从哪里生出一股勇气，快步走上前几步，拉上柱间的手，说道：“柱间，我有话……想对你……”

“有些话，永远不要开口。”柱间甩开泉奈的手，他此时回头看了泉奈一眼，看着他仿佛看着毒蛇猛兽一样，泉奈后退一步，不想承认此时的自己比斑还要惹柱间厌恶。

“可是……那些话！”泉奈还要再说，却听到有其他人的脚步声，他有些踟蹰，是否要说出口中的话，可不等他决定，柱间在他人过来之前，斩断了泉奈的一点念想。

“宇智波泉奈，昨天的事情不存在，从来就没有发生过！”柱间看着泉奈说道，“我的确是错了，将你认错成你父亲，给了你错误的暗示。如果你愿意为我着想，就不要再揭开昨晚的事情了！”柱间压低声音说完这些，就离开了这条走廊，独留下泉奈在原地露出复杂的神情。

他脸上的血色已经褪下了，眼神之中痛楚与爱恋交错。此时，他甚至有些嫉妒并不在家中的斑。至少，斑可以豁出一切去挽留着柱间，让柱间无法挣脱，而他此刻什么都做不了。

 

柱间回到自己的屋子里，房间因为门窗紧闭而显得沉闷，他摸着刚刚被泉奈触碰过的地方，下意识寻找什么东西来擦拭着那里，直到他将皮肤擦得有些发红，柱间才放弃有些神经质的动作。

他没有办法原谅自己，在没有看见泉奈前，他还可以掩耳盗铃似的说法自己忘记昨晚发生的事情。可是，当看到泉奈的时候，发生的一切都在脑海中翻涌着，让人无法逃避。

他就是将泉奈当作了田岛，同他有了放纵的交合，原本以为是慰藉的事情，如今变得格外丑陋。

唯一能够庆幸的就是，没有任何人知道这件事情，他才能够装作若无其事的模样。尽管，这个模样的自己，也让他为之作呕。终于有一天，他被命运捉弄的成为了最令人不齿的家伙，和两个继子都发生了关系，一个堂而皇之取代他父亲的位置，另外一个居然也怀揣着这样的心思。

当然，他比这两个家伙也好不到哪去，他不能推说自己是被迫的、无辜的，事实上他早已经被纠缠在了其中，如同被蛛网捕捉到的猎物。

柱间的心情因为看到泉奈糟糕透了，他喊来了蜜豆，让她带上一壶酒。这个时候，或许能够短暂忘愁的，也只有杯中之物了。

柱间喝着杯中的酒，不一会儿，整个人有些微醺。他枕在自己的床榻上，看着天花板上的纹路。在生活的摧折下，似乎连酒都透着几分苦涩。他饮着这些酒，只是喝了半瓶就觉得如何也喝不完，也就躺在榻上，感受着头脑因为微醺后儿升起的两分麻木感。

他想了许多的事情，有即将开始的工作，有马上来临的新年，同泉奈的关系，还有他误会了斑的事情……这些事情，他也只能一一去解决，只希望他临走时的那句话，能够让泉奈放弃掉不该有的念想。

柱间终于睡着了，只是眉头紧皱。

幕二七七  
天气很快变得更冷，庭院里的树叶也跟着凋零起来。柱间在快要跨年的时候，忙碌了一阵子，按照往年的习惯，苦寒之地的砂之国总是要同火之国的边界有些摩擦，今年有了斑在台面下掺和，风波也比往日要大一些。以至于接近新年的时候，大名特地派大臣来到木叶抚慰忍者一众。

说是抚慰，其实也是试探下柱间的口风，如今忍者因为五影的存在，而多不听大名调遣，而听影的调派，如果火影都不敬畏大名，或者同大名交好，那么一国的根基也不稳定。柱间明了大名的意思，也同几位族长商量，将今年的新年大会操办的比往年更热闹一些。

最先展开的还是宇智波家的祭祀，今年负责主祭的人是宇智波镜，原本泉奈推荐的人是辉夜，但是柱间考虑到辉夜的年纪，还是支持将这个名额让给了宇智波镜。一方面是觉得辉夜还可以再迟一些，一方面也是觉得泉奈在讨好着自己。

如今，和泉奈的关系成了柱间心里的一个疙瘩。他们两个人都将这个疙瘩视作无物，可是那疙瘩又不时隐隐作痛着，告诉他们，想将一切当做没有发生的想法是那么的天真。

有时候，柱间觉得只要和泉奈待在一个空间里就让他觉得难受，或许人看到一个活生生的错误存在，却无法抹消，就是这么的痛苦吧。

 

柱间此刻多多少少有些走神，以至于扉间不得不暗自在桌下踢了踢柱间的脚，柱间这才回过神来，看着眼前正在争辩的人们。

他方才神游的想到这两个多月来的尴尬，也庆幸因为斑在外面，这才没有暴露这件事情——以斑的杯弓蛇影，恐怕泉奈早已经被排挤出宇智波了。

“泉奈，护送大名使节的任务就交给你负责的警卫部了，对此你没有异议吧？”扉间说道。

“没有。”泉奈说道，“这件事情，就放心的交给我们吧。”

关于新年大会的事情，众人又聊了一些细节地方，日向一族负责人员的出入审查，其他的几个家族也或多或少分配到辖区。柱间确定好之后，便宣布散会。

扉间一直跟在柱间的左右，同他出了会议室的大门，便附在他耳边轻声说道：“兄长是怎么了？怎么近日里都没什么精神，是出了什么事吗？”

柱间被他问得一惊，然后否认道：“哪有出什么事情，你怎么平白无故多疑起来了。”

扉间深深看他一眼，说道：“我们可是兄弟，每日公事又时常见面，我就算是再迟钝，也知道兄长是不是有什么事情。”他说到这里，叹口气，“兄长，究竟是怎么了？”

柱间听他这么说，感动之余，又不免担忧起来，他从来不想因为自己的事情，而让其他人为之烦忧，更别说是扉间了。以扉间的性情，也不知道会多么痛心，柱间犹豫一下，说道：“哪有那么多的事情出，就是近来太忙，没有休息好的缘故。斑和水户也没有消息传来，阿香讲水户的孩子如今说话利索了起来，总是喊着妈妈，让人觉得对他有些歉疚。”

扉间说道：“他们这次的确是失联的时间有些久，但是既然有斑和水户……安全应该没什么担忧的。”

“希望如此。”柱间和扉间聊了一路，等出了火影塔才因为归家的路而分开。

柱间一路回到家里，他虽然有意放慢了脚步，但是还是在前厅遇见了泉奈和辉夜两个人。他们两个正聊着宇智波家祭典的事情，也不知道先前说了些什么，辉夜这个时候答道：“祭典总是要跳那样的舞，我可都看腻了。让给镜也好，他确实比我大，又十分优秀，这种出风头的事情交给他就好了……”

“你不计较这件事情就好。”泉奈说道，“说起来，你这个小子……最近任务多了之后，好些日子没仔细打量你，这会看看，你好像变结实些了。”

他这么一说，辉夜听着十分高兴，说道：“我可是一刻都不曾懈怠的修行呢！有这样的效果，是理所当然的！”柱间听了忍不住微笑，他推门进到前厅里，同辉夜打了招呼，“辉夜，什么事情这么高兴？”

辉夜看到柱间，脸上喜色更盛，他来到柱间的身边，十分自得的让柱间捏捏自己的胳膊，然后眼巴巴看着柱间，似乎在等他夸奖自己。柱间看他这模样，往他背上一拍，说道：“是，确实是结实了。以后还要多加努力才是……”他眼角的余光看到泉奈一直欲言又止的模样，想要同自己打招呼，只是碍着两个人最近僵硬的关系，又不好开口。这两个多月来，他们就是这样不尴不尬的相处在同个屋檐下，柱间又不能将泉奈彻底无视掉，否则到时候会让辉夜多疑起来。

想到这里，柱间淡淡的同泉奈打了个招呼，泉奈点了点头，眼中有压抑的喜色。柱间这会拍了拍辉夜的肩膀，说道：“再过几日，等我有空闲了，就教你新的忍术，这新年大会的几天，你可就辛苦了。”

辉夜听他这样说，自然满口答应，柱间也就适时的说自己想要回房间休息，辉夜没有想太多，陪着柱间走到了后院，送他进屋子就退了出来。

辉夜回到前厅，本想跟泉奈再聊聊，可是打来前厅的门却愣了愣，泉奈已经不知道去哪里了。

泉奈站在中庭的位置，蜜豆安排的一些侍女还在走动着，为了避免她们的发现，泉奈十分注意自己的身形，他来到柱间的廊外，听着里面的清浅呼吸声，就在他准备说话的时候，柱间忽然开口说道：“进来说话吧。”

泉奈心头一跳，他心知自己不该进去，进去之后便容易滋生出许多的妄想，可是他心心念念着柱间，如果让他放弃的话，也会心有不甘。于是泉奈打开了房门，闪身进入到屋子里。柱间坐在屏风里，阻隔着泉奈的视线，泉奈只能窥见柱间的身形，柱间说道：“你就坐在外面吧。”

泉奈如他所说的，跪坐在屏风前的软垫上，柱间继续说道：“我也在想，是不是不这样谈谈，你就不会放弃掉痴心妄想。”

“柱间，我从来没有想过，要打扰到你的生活。”泉奈说道，他的声音里透着几分痛楚，“或许，你不愿意相信，但是……我曾经对你说的每一句话都是真心的。我不愿意像斑那样，成为你的麻烦，让你整日痛苦，你已经到了这样的田地，我如果再增加你的负担……”

“够了！说这些有什么用！”柱间喝阻了泉奈的话，不让他再说下去，“你既然这样想，为什么不坚持到底，我虽然是你的继母，但是也把你当作是朋友一般，而辉夜……辉夜他是把你当成可靠的兄长！你为什么那天……”柱间说到这里，已经说不下去，那一天是他主动抱住的泉奈，可是他喝醉了！他将泉奈看作是田岛！这样的话，或许说来有些无耻：如果那天泉奈能够从头至尾都推开他，那么一切都不会发生！

“因为我忍耐不了。”泉奈说道，他老老实实的讲出了自己的心声，“我从未想过会有那一刻……那一刻真正来临的时候，我拒绝不了。柱间，我挣扎过，我想过离开，可是你拉着我……你……”他的语气越来越轻，也不知道此时此刻心中是怨恨自己多些，还是欣喜那时多些。

柱间却觉得一字字都格外的揪心，他说道：“你不要说了，泉奈……”

“如果我此时不说，我兴许就没有机会了。”泉奈此时反而强硬了起来，“我对不起水峪，我亏欠他的，永远也还不了。我亏欠你的，也无法偿还……柱间，我现在只是想把这不值一提的心意同你说清。等所有的一切都结束，斑回到族里，我就会消失，去你看不见的地方……你不用担心，那件事情被发现的可能。”泉奈看着屏风后的柱间，深深吸了一口气，说道：“柱间，我能看看你吗？”

他此刻，格外希望能够看到柱间的神情，他想知道柱间是怎样看待他的，哪怕只是将他视作一个麻烦……

可是，柱间最终还是说道：“泉奈，你出去吧。希望你说到的，能够做到。”

“柱间，我还有一个问题……哪怕到了这种地步，你还要勉强自己和斑在一起吗？”泉奈在离去之前问道。

他的话让柱间有些出神。他和斑到了怎样的地步？

想到这将近大半年的数面，柱间深知只有当斑不在这间宅子里的时候，他和辉夜才感觉到轻松，那种轻松甚至能够让他短暂遗忘掉斑那些不可原谅的事情，以至于再度见面的时候，他们能够维持平和。

但是，他和斑之间的纠葛，远不是距离能够轻易斩断的。他无法淡忘掉心头的怨恨，也深深觉得，即便是有了孩子，他们之间也不会有任何转机。

这就是他与斑。

柱间长长出了一口气，他的手指无意识的抠弄着榻榻米，他心里所忧虑的，无非是一旦他松手，那么斑又会做出什么事情呢？

他不敢放手，除非斑先他放手。

幕二七八

辉夜手握着苦无观察着四周的情况，他如今身处在木叶之外的山中，目光所及都是茂密的树林。因为大雪初降，飘飘扬扬的鹅毛大雪覆盖了整片山区，所以树木们都披上了一层银色的大衣，在这一片雪白的世界，危机正潜伏在其中。

就在辉夜缓缓吐出一口带白雾的气时，趁着他调整的档口，七八根藤蔓忽然来到，辉夜只能凭借着过人的反应能力在雪地中跳跃中，他的每一下都不敢接触积雪很厚的敌方，只轻轻借力之后，就像是鹏鸟一样展臂提气跃上树枝。他的查克拉包裹着他的身体，让他的动作敏捷得肉眼几乎不可追。可就在辉夜以为自己可以逃出生天的时候，下一刻他就被一张大网兜头罩住，不等他用苦无割裂大网，就感觉到查克拉被大网所吸收。

到这个地步，辉夜终于忍不住喊起来：“母亲，你欺负人！”

“我怎么欺负你了？”柱间的声音不知道从何处传来。

“哪有！你对付我可一点都没有客气！”辉夜嚷道，下一刻，他就感觉网兜被提了起来，连带他本人都像是被活捉的猎物一样。柱间直接单肩扛着辉夜，被他扛着的少年红了脸，不满道，“母亲，快点把我放下来。”

“你可是我的猎物。这是为了告诉你，碰见强大的敌人，一开始就要毫不恋战的快速逃开，否则等待你的，要么是死，要么是敌人的戏弄。”柱间用十分轻松的语气说道，“我这是给你提前演练一番，你逃命的功夫可要努力向你扉间舅舅学习一下。”

“逃命的忍者……多没有面子。”辉夜小声说道。

“被活捉给人添麻烦的忍者可比这个糟糕多了。”柱间逗他差不多了，就将他从肩头放下来，“你现在这个半吊子的样子，如果放你去湿骨林，我可一点都没法放心。”

辉夜说道：“那就不放我去，我在木叶也是可以的。”

柱间只是笑笑，拍了拍他的肩膀，然后说道：“好了，现在该回去了，明天大名派来的大臣就要过来了，我们可都要忙碌起来。今天回去好好休息……”

辉夜这时候也听话起来，同柱间一同下山去。他们两个人平日里也很少有这个时候，于是两人动作都刻意放慢了许多，就算不怎么说话，只是能感觉到彼此就在身边，也足够让他们的嘴角带着笑容。

于是，等回到木叶，已经是太阳夕照，那一轮红日已经落下了地平线，只有余晖看起来暖融融的铺在雪面上。他们来到村子口，辉夜下意识皱起了眉头，他看到宇智波和日向家几个熟识的人站在村口，不时张望着，就像是等待什么人。这样的情形，可不是什么常见的情况。

等看到柱间时，那几个人松了口气，迎上来就说道：“柱间大人，有突发的状况，扉间大人已经先行出发了，他让我们在这里等您……”

柱间看了辉夜一眼，然后点了点头，说道：“现在就说吧。”

“宇智波一族的泉奈失手了。大臣的子侄被掳走了……大臣来信的措辞非常严厉，声称若是不找到那位子侄，他也不用来到木叶，直接回都城算了。”

“这件事情，大臣也太肆意妄为了！就算我们木叶有失，可是……他这分明是滥用职权！”日向一族的人说道。

“这件事情再说，眼下先找到那位大臣的子侄吧。”柱间吩咐这几人，“我待会也出发，这件事情需要尽快解决，至于辉夜，你就先回去吧……”

辉夜看着柱间，他自然是想跟过去的，可是担忧自己会不会成为柱间的累赘，于是也只能忍耐着。他轻声说道：“母亲，我等你回来。”

柱间笑了笑，揉着他的头发，说道：“男孩子哪有你这样黏黏糊糊的。”交代完，他也不再多言，问清楚了具体的范围就朝着那里而去。

柱间一路向着官员们留驻的城镇而去，当星子布满天际的时候，他同扉间的人员汇合，不意外看到了正暴躁的大臣。这位大臣是为大名掌管钱粮的贵族，名叫安倍。柱间进入驿站大厅时，这位安倍大臣正举着杯子要扔日向家的一个忍者，看到推门而入的柱间，硬生生停下了动作。

“柱间，是柱间大人？”安倍疑惑道。

“是我。”柱间看了他一眼，也落座了，那官员讪讪笑着说：“没想到您会亲自来。”

“这是木叶的问题，既然要赔礼道歉，自然就要表现出诚意。希望您能消消气，不要将这件事情告知大名，毕竟，木叶对大名的拳拳之心，毋庸置疑。”柱间笑着说道，“既然扉间已经追了过去，那我就在此处陪您一起等待您的那位子侄归来。”

柱间笑盈盈的坐下来，又喊来了驿站的人送上酒水，安倍大臣看到柱间亲自为他斟酒，原本倨傲的模样都收敛了起来，双手接过柱间递来的酒杯，再三说道：“您辛苦了，没想象到您会亲自过来。”柱间不是那些任他呼喝的忍族，虽然自从成为火影后，就不曾踏足过都城，不曾受到大名的款待，但是任何一个人都不敢小觊了这位火影大人。

安倍大臣想到大名嘱托自己的事情，额头上有些汗，后悔之前表明的态度太过骄横。而坐在他对面的柱间，就像是浑然没看到之前他的举动一般，脸上带着笑容，同安倍问了几句路途上的辛苦，就开始讲起木叶里的设置。

“今年的新年大会，和往年还是有些不同。因为今年的任务量不错，我们请了许多艺人与商人来到木叶。山形歌舞伎团也被我们重金请来，到时候安倍大臣可以同其他人一起欣赏到他们的戏剧……”柱间说起新年大会时的安排时，那轻快活跃的语气很能带动他人的情绪，安倍大臣尽管心里还牵挂着别的事情，可也不免被柱间所说的东西吸引。

时间不知不觉过去，酒已经过三巡，就在安倍大臣打算同柱间提起被掳走的人时，就听到黑夜里匆匆的脚步声，扉间当先撞开了大门，柱间站了起来，看着自己的弟弟，还有他怀中抱着的少年。

那少年看起来十几岁的模样，安倍大臣立刻“啊”了一声，然后急忙忙上前说道：“他这是怎么了？”柱间看他着急的模样，一手拦住他，道：“真的要接近他，也等我先问问情况，安倍大人。”

扉间会意，说道：“泉奈说这伙贼人十分狡猾，之前埋伏在道路上，用火药炸断路径，然后趁乱带走了他。也真是没有眼色的人，竟然想掳走贵族子弟来勒索赎金。”

“他们怎么会知道我们途径的道路？难道是有内鬼吗！”安倍大臣很快意识到这点，“赶紧把这个人找出来，这样的人绝对不能留在护送的队伍里！”

柱间说道：“究竟是怎么走漏消息的，安倍大人不要先下定论，具体的事情，木叶会给您一个交代的。”柱间朝扉间伸出手，这里没有医疗忍者，于是他暂时客串一下。看到柱间神情严肃，安倍大臣也不敢多说些什么，只是围在柱间的身边，看着他的侄子。

柱间看他关切的神情，叮嘱两句：“就让我给他治疗一夜吧。他这是受到了惊吓，内脏也被炸药震伤了……不过，用查克拉治疗的话，也就没什么可担心的。”

他们打发了安倍大臣，柱间这才带着这位小公子上了驿站的房间里，扉间跟在他后面，用几乎不能觉察的声音同柱间交代真正的情况：“木叶出了内鬼，泉奈那边有所伤亡，他先带着尸身折返。”

柱间轻轻点了头，说道：“派人将接下来的路段彻查一遍，村子里，相信泉奈心里有数。”

柱间抱着这个少年回到房间里，看着他苍白的模样，比之辉夜也大不了多少，这种相似的模样，让柱间不禁有些同情，他将少年放在床榻上，用木遁的查克拉细丝探入到他的身体之中。当查克拉的力量慢慢修复伤口的时候，少年呻吟一声，似乎醒转了。

“不要杀我……”他下意识说道。

“你已经安全了。”柱间单手放在他的肩头说道，“不要挣扎，不然你内脏的创口会再度流血。”他的语气平和，莫名让人想要相信他的话语，少年懵懂点了头，然后说道：“……是木叶吗？我被木叶救回来了吗？”他闭上眼睛，回想着之前发生的可怕事情，身体隐约有些颤抖，“我都以为我要回不去了，母亲应该会伤心的吧……”他喃喃自语，一点也不提防柱间。

“你有看到掳走你的那伙人吗？”柱间询问道。

“如果有的话就好了。我只觉得他们一下子就从车子里捉到我太奇怪了，仿佛就像是认识我一般。他们是想要勒索我的父亲吗？”少年轻声说着。

“你不如再回忆一下，被抓走之前的事情……”柱间又问道。

“觉得有些疲倦吧，可能是路上太累了。”少年说道，他打了个哈欠，“大家也都累了，所以就被人偷袭了吧。”

柱间听他说的细节，沉吟一会说道：“你大概是又累了，好好休息一下吧。”那少年嘀咕了两声，就闭上了眼睛，柱间的神情却多少有些复杂。长夜漫漫，他等待着少年的伤势稳定下来，就走出了房间，他站在廊道里，对着空无一人的廊道说道：“让千手香好好查一查安倍大臣乘坐的车具，其他的也不要放过。”

黑暗中有人低声应了声明白，柱间脸上流露出莫名的神情：这次的事情，果然是有些蹊跷。

因为是在新年大会的时刻，泉奈阵亡的部下低调安葬了。柱间则私下联合了几位忍者还有千手香，在暗部里筛查一番，这件事情是在火影权限下的机密调查，知道过程的人寥寥无几，而最后整合结果的人只有柱间。基于对柱间的相信，参与这件事情的人将这件事情隐瞒了下来，除了柱间之外，他们各个在递交资料时都戴着面具，最大程度的保证了这件事情的私密。

柱间看着死去的宇智波，还有牵连进这件事情的人暗自皱眉。如果硬要说的话，这是一次由他人授意的破坏，如果暴露出去，那么宇智波一族的名誉恐怕会受到空前的打击。

柱间私下烧掉了那份报告，让这件事情彻底了解在他这里。当柱间从密室之中走出的时候，他忽然听到天空的响声，庭院里有孩子们高兴的笑声，辉夜的声音是最清晰的那个。

“母亲，快来看啊！烟花！”辉夜大声说着，他从中庭钻回来找柱间，然后一把把他拉了出去，在这几天，木叶村都是一幅其乐融融的样子，殊不知在和平之下，有暗流汹涌。

柱间望着辉夜带笑的侧脸，伸手摸了摸他的头，辉夜笑嘻嘻看着他，说道：“母亲，怎么了？”

柱间只是笑着摇了摇头，说道：“有时候又希望你不要长大，真是矛盾啊。”

辉夜不明白他的话，但是不妨碍他抱着柱间的胳膊笑得开怀。

 

　　


	11. Chapter 11

　　幕二七九  
　　  
　　新年的余波还停留在木叶的大街小巷里，停留在广场上的歌舞伎团们搭建起了帐篷，因为有了忍术的帮助，于是也花费不了多少功夫。歌舞伎的剧目不少，连着演下来够演上好几天。  
　　  
　　这也成了木叶人最近的娱乐，往往家里吃过饭了，就大人带着孩子来到帐篷这里观看演出，有些没买上票的，也都使出自家的忍术，想方设法看上一段。  
　　  
　　这也是招待都城派遣人员的节目，柱间虽然不是每天陪着他们，可是再过一天安倍大臣就要离开了，柱间自然要出面。  
　　  
　　演出开场之前，柱间走到帐篷之中，一路上都有人同他问好，柱间挨个点头示意，忽然听到人说：“原来您就是柱间大人吗？”  
　　  
　　他转头一看，就看到那天救下的少年正瞪大着眼睛看着他，柱间笑着问他：“看着不像吗？”  
　　  
　　少年说道：“哪有火影四处乱跑的，大名平日里也都是待在宫殿里的。”  
　　  
　　“我是火影，但是火影只是忍者的一个称呼不是吗？”柱间说道，“看你这么精神，看来恢复得很快。”  
　　  
　　“药真的是太苦了。”少年皱了皱脸，似乎还能回味起药的苦涩，他这样青涩的样子，让柱间想起辉夜，于是哈哈大笑揉了揉他的头发，“良药苦口。”  
　　  
　　他已经看到了安倍大臣就座，于是不再同这个少年聊天，朝着座位那边去了，只留下少年看着他的背影，目光停留在那件鲜亮的羽织上，上面木叶的徽记都要烙印进他的脑海里。  
　　  
　　安倍大臣已经在位置上等待着柱间，他的目光停留在少年的身上一会，等到柱间走到近前，压低了声音说道：“柱间大人，有劳您对小侄的照顾。之前多有得罪，还望您能够宽恕。”他将姿态放低，柱间明了他的意思，反而笑道：“那种事情，我从来不曾记得，安倍大人怎么还放在心上？”  
　　  
　　安倍也随之笑着，眼看着帐篷里的灯光逐渐暗下，他再度压低声音道：“那关于匪徒这件事情……”  
　　  
　　“这件事情，木叶会好好处理。”柱间说道，“您觉得需要让大名知晓吗？”  
　　  
　　安倍这会往少年的方向看去，仿佛是再度确认子侄的安全一般，随后说道：“这件事情自然不用传入大名的耳中，相信木叶应对这样的事情一定游刃有余。”  
　　  
　　柱间只是同他轻笑着，没有直接回答这个问题。随着音乐的响起，这一场演出已经开始了。柱间心知，这件事情也就告一段落。  
　　  
　　泉奈勘探着这条自己已经走过十数次的小径，就在几日前，安倍的子侄就是在这里被劫持。而他，因为宇智波临时有事，而回到村子里，却哪里知道自己回去之后，立刻就发生这样的意外。  
　　  
　　泉奈眼前的山道，已经看不见几天前的辙痕，泉奈所知晓的都是当日那些护卫所告知自己的。他们中途歇脚之后，走到这里时已经感觉到有些疲倦，一不留神之下，仿佛就像是心智被夺走一般，等回过神的时候，那位少爷已经不见踪影。受到奇异幻术的影响，只有少数宇智波族人追了上去，他们另外一些人则去前方的村镇里搬来接应的人员，最后由扉间带人追赶上去。而扉间那边的消息便是，他同那些疑似流浪忍者的家伙短暂交手，就将这位少爷追回，期间除了追踪困难之外，也就是遇到被甩开的泉奈部下。  
　　  
　　对于泉奈来说，这其中始终存在着些许的蹊跷，让他心头透着几分憋闷。只是能在这里找到的线索，他已经反复在心头思量过许多遍，这件事情并不是由他调查的，为了避嫌，有一些的细节他始终没有办法知道。此刻，泉奈想到那个召自己回去的大介长老，仿佛如鲠在喉，他咬了咬牙，还是朝着木叶的方向去了。  
　　  
　　大介长老一向都是宇智波族内掌管礼仪的，大小祭祀的事情总是离不开他，当泉奈回到木叶寻找他时，他正在库房外清点着祭祀后所剩下的用具、贡品。  
　　  
　　大介用毛笔将清点完毕的用具在卷轴上一一勾画，等他走出库房之后，目光扫向暗处，就看到了等候他好些时候的泉奈，他拢着袖子，朝着泉奈的位置走去。  
　　  
　　“什么时候宇智波的族长是这么清闲，不去将要事打点好，反而来看我这个老家伙清点用具。”大介语带嘲讽的说道，他看着冬日里额头带着微汗的泉奈，又把目光放在泉奈鞋面上沾着的泥土上，撇了撇嘴角，“这是刚从什么地方回来？”  
　　  
　　泉奈抿着自己的唇角，他望向大介，说道：“我刚去查看了事发的地方，有一些事情想不明白，想想还是来请教您。”大介脸上还是流露出嘲弄的神色，可当他的目光停留在泉奈和田岛相似的眉眼时，他扬起下颌指了指一个方向，说道：“有什么要谈的，去人少的地方，这里人多口杂。”说完，他也不等待泉奈，就朝那里走去。  
　　  
　　泉奈望着他的背影，眉头紧皱起来。他的猜想或许没有错，可是……这件事情的发展却也让人心头更加沉重。  
　　  
　　和安倍那里顺利处理所不同的是，木叶内部自然有自己的一套准则，这件折损了一名宇智波，险些成为木叶的“家丑”的事情，宇智波内部和木叶的会议上，都引起了不小的余波。  
　　  
　　“这件事情，原本是代理族长满口答应的事情，如今差点成了安倍这家伙呈报大名的错漏之处。虽说如今圆满解决，但是……我们总要防患于未然。”日向族长在会议上如此说道，附和的人也不在少数。  
　　  
　　柱间在会议之中，将目光落在泉奈的身上——他从来不曾做过这样隐瞒的事情，如今心中倍感煎熬着。  
　　  
　　“日向族长，这件事情宇智波是需要检讨，可是如今讨论的是中忍大赛的事情，不要在这个问题上过多的纠缠。我相信，宇智波内部会给我们一个答复的。”扉间开口说道，他一向是掌握会议流程的人，一旦开口就是要到下一件事情，大家此时也望向柱间，只见柱间点了点头之后，日向族长开口道，“宇智波一向是村内的中流砥柱，你们或许觉得我咄咄逼人，但我这一切都是为了木叶考量。既然连火影大人都觉得在这个问题上停留太久，那么我也不再多言。”  
　　  
　　言下之意，还是有柱间偏袒宇智波的意思。  
　　  
　　柱间迎着众人的目光，手指扣在桌面上，让扉间继续下去。他眼角的余光还是看到脸有些微微发白的宇智波泉奈，之前的非议让他不得不迎着众人的指责——这本不该是他承受的事情。  
　　  
　　柱间心中因为事情的真相而感觉到一股憋闷，他如今坐在这个位置上，已经不得不成为自己所厌恶的那一种人——为了稳定，隐瞒着这件事情的真相。这件事情的后果，本不该由泉奈来承担！  
　　  
　　就在柱间还在看着泉奈的时候，脸色发白的泉奈抬头看向柱间，他那双目光里藏着太多微妙的情感，让心中对他有些微歉疚的柱间挪开了视线。可随后，他也意识到这样的举动反而是在回应着泉奈一般，于是又抬眼看向泉奈。  
　　  
　　这一回，他大方了许多，也留意到泉奈脸上屈辱的神情。这对于泉奈来说，确实是一件何其屈辱的事情！当初承诺的事情却没有办到，反而让木叶的能力遭受到大臣的质疑，如果不是由扉间出面带回了孩子，柱间则矮下身段同大名应酬，这件事情如果传到大名的耳中，恐怕等待的将是大名对宇智波一族的训斥。  
　　  
　　越是明白其中的利害，越是懂得泉奈的屈辱。这本不该是他承受的事情……柱间对此心知肚明。柱间长吸一口气，无论他和泉奈之间是否有他厌恶的龌龊，他都明白，龌龊与泉奈此刻遭遇的是该分清的两码事。他作为知道内情的人，本可以借着少年的话语，将收集到的资料公布出来，可是这之后引发的事情，却又让他不禁担忧起木叶的稳定。  
　　  
　　不知何时，他已经变成了自己最厌恶的人。像个打着官腔的政客，找不到一点血性与正义，甚至连面对动荡的勇气也没有。  
　　  
　　柱间下意识的紧握成拳，就在他的思绪之中，会议已经到了尾声。到了他需要发言的时刻，他借着扉间私下提醒，潦草将会议总结了一番，首肯了两三件事情，恍惚之间都有种自己变成另外一个人的错觉。他此时此刻更像是木叶所需要的象征，站在这最高的位置，向着众人发号施令。当宣布会议结束时，柱间快步离开了火影塔塔顶，如果在这里多待几刻，恐怕他会更加厌恶自己。  
　　  
　　幕二八零  
　　  
　　柱间这样的状态，自然是引得了扉间的注意，毕竟柱间一向不是三心二意的人。几乎是前后脚，扉间就少见的拜访到了宇智波家宅里，让玲子都觉得心里都觉得有些奇怪。而才到屋子里的柱间听到扉间来了，都不免愣了愣，才让蜜豆将人带进自己的屋子里。  
　　  
　　扉间等蜜豆退出房间里后，直接开门见山的问道：“兄长今天在会议上走神了，是有什么顾虑的事情在心中吗？”他忧虑是有关柱间私下的事情，这才没有在火影塔里询问，此时房间里只有他们兄弟两个人，柱间也大可不必瞒着他。  
　　  
　　柱间只能苦笑说道：“真的是什么事情都逃不过你的眼睛……我心中忧虑的事情，你应该也是知道的。正是那件有人向你征询过的事情……”柱间意有所指，扉间很快联想到今天会议上所说的事情，他皱起了眉头，“这件事情，兄长既然说是交由暗部负责，我也就没有多问，难道这件事情另外有隐情吗？”  
　　  
　　柱间看着扉间，将原委简单诉说一番，让扉间脸色有些难看，只是他如今正端坐在宇智波家的宅子里，如果发作的话，反而会落人口实，引人怀疑，于是扉间沉着一张脸，说道：“这种事情……也真的是只有他们家的人做的出来！兄长究竟还要在这种地方待多久，如今已经有不少宇智波族人懂得村子的好，我们不如……”  
　　  
　　“扉间，这样的话还是不要说出口的好。”柱间看着他说道，“这件事情，我告诉你，只是因为你是担忧我的弟弟，我将自己所怀有歉疚的事情告知你，多余的事情……请你不要再多言了。”柱间说完这些，为扉间斟上了茶水，扉间喝着已经有些凉的茶水，心里对柱间如今两难的位置隐忍着不满。他的兄长过去从不是会隐瞒什么事情的人，如今却因为宇智波家的事情，而沾染上了这些腌臜的事情，生下了那些不被祝福的孩子，如今又隐瞒着兄弟倾轧的算计。  
　　  
　　“兄长，作为兄弟，我始终有一句话不吐不快。”扉间饮完茶之后站起身，“你和斑，和宇智波一族之间，如今有太多不足为他人所道的事情，今天是斑忌惮自己的兄弟伺机争权，明日又不知道是什么事情……如果不将这些事情一口气斩断，兄长永远无法获得安宁的。”  
　　  
　　听到扉间这样说，柱间回复他的也只有默然，如果有些责任能够如同扉间所说的那样轻易抛掷，恐怕他也不会是如今的模样。  
　　  
　　扉间看柱间神态，轻叹口气，说道：“兄长，如果觉得心里面烦闷的话，和我一同去外面散散心也是可以的。你总是将自己拘束在这里，对着同样的事物，难道不觉得乏味吗？”  
　　  
　　他话语里，有些请求的意味，柱间抬眼看他，说道：“你说的也没有错，扉间。”他这句，也不知道是认同扉间所说的那些话，还是认同该外出走走。  
　　  
　　柱间同扉间两人经过庭院，行走在木叶傍晚的景致之中。晚风吹拂而过，透着一股寒冷，柱间衣服穿得不够多，走到半道就拢着袖子，他打了个喷嚏，让扉间望了他一眼。扉间看着柱间有些发红的鼻尖，忍不住露出一丝微笑，也不知道是有什么好笑的。柱间用手肘给扉间来了一下，扉间吃了痛，这才说道：“等到下个路口，兄长调转方向吧，再往前面走，就是千手家了。”  
　　  
　　“没想到我就这么把你送了一路。”柱间摇了摇头，扉间打趣道，“送弟弟回家，也没有什么不对。”  
　　  
　　“你都这么大的人了，说着辉夜一样的话，也不知道害臊。”柱间边说边摆着手，朝着回宇智波那边的方向走去。  
　　  
　　他回去的路上，途径着木叶夜市繁华的小巷，这里开着两三家的居酒屋，无论是忍者还是单纯居住在木叶的村民，手里有闲钱的时候都爱在这里来喝上几杯。柱间经过这里时，还能从居酒屋里隐约闻到烧烤和清酒混合起来的味道，那浓郁的香料让人食指大动之余，不免觉得喉中干渴。柱间平日里都是贪杯的人，经过时忍不住向着居酒屋里望了一眼，恰巧这个时候居酒屋厚重的帘子被掀开，从里面走出脸颊泛红的泉奈，也让柱间一下子有些愣在原地。  
　　  
　　这样的碰面实在是称不上适时，泉奈显然喝了不少的酒，扑面而来的一股酒气，他看到柱间的一瞬间，瞳孔下意识收缩了起来，随后摇了摇头，仿佛是在确定自己是不是醉得太厉害了。  
　　  
　　柱间站在原地，他或许该此时走开，假装这一切都没有发生，可是泉奈这时伸手拉住柱间的手腕，有些强硬地说道：“是你吗？柱间？我在这个时候，怎么会刚刚好遇到你？陪我喝一杯吧，就一杯。”  
　　  
　　柱间皱起了眉头，他说道：“泉奈，你喝醉了，我扶你回去。”他反手将泉奈的手握住，泉奈收紧了手上的力道，他撑在门框上，似乎在压抑着自己此刻的心情，见柱间将他往居酒屋外拽着，泉奈少见的眉头一皱，露出了不耐烦的神情，他索性一把挣脱开柱间的手，看着他的神情露出了两分受伤：“柱间，你什么都不知道！我这个时候，喝两杯反而心里开心……你也袒护……”他说到这里，忍不住摇了摇头，摆手道，“是了，你什么都不知道，我冲你发什么脾气。你就让我……多喝两杯吧……”他说完这些，转头就要回到居酒屋里。  
　　  
　　可就在这个时候，居酒屋的门帘被另外一只手给撑开，有些熟悉的声音让柱间本来松下的气又提了起来，大介的脸孔出现在泉奈的身旁，带着两分审视望着柱间。  
　　  
　　“泉奈，你也太没规矩了。遇到你的继母柱间大人，怎么能够这样说话呢？”大介开口数落着泉奈，目光却落在柱间的身上，他露出一丝冷淡的笑容，又替泉奈给柱间道了句歉，“柱间大人，您不要责备他，泉奈今天受到了这样的训斥，心中难免憋闷。他虽然这么大的人，可是始终还是有些不成熟，不知道什么人该相信，也不知道什么话不该说。”他话里有话，柱间脸上的神情肃整了些，回复他：“我自然不会介意他说的醉话。”他向居酒屋里望了一眼，大介看他神情，直接做了个邀请的动作。  
　　  
　　“我这个老头子，不胜酒力，没办法陪着他喝酒谈心，既然恰好遇到了柱间大人，您也是他的长辈，就这时候劝劝他吧。”大介打了个酒嗝，继续说道，“近来那件事情，固然是他的错漏，可是……他还年轻，前面还有那么长的路要走，难道这时候就要一蹶不振吗？”他边说着，边将柱间半带进屋里，“您就劝劝他吧。”  
　　  
　　柱间几乎是赶鸭子上架一般的进了居酒屋，而将泉奈托付给他的大介打着哈哈就走了，让他面对此时喝醉了的泉奈。柱间犹豫了一下，毕竟是有他人的嘱托，他不可能将泉奈丢在这里，也就朝着泉奈的那个包间去了。  
　　  
　　喝在兴头上的泉奈，浑然没觉得此刻是柱间坐在自己的身边。让他这个时候举杯的，自然不是今天下午的那场会议，他所没有办法释怀的，是他从大介那里所得知的事情。大介受到太智的委托，无端端将他叫回了木叶，随后就发生了车队被劫持的事情，劫持的也不是什么重要的人，只是区区一个少年，如果不是大臣关爱子侄，估计也掀不起什么风浪，更不要说是让扉间带人追踪。也许这件事情，到最后，也不过是让劫匪勒索些金钱，就这样了事。  
　　  
　　但是一切都是那么恰好，大臣关爱他的子侄，勒令木叶的人上前追拿，他的部下追了上去，误中了埋伏，最后被人错手杀死。而事情就是那么凑巧，他的那名部下，几天前才同太智因为斑的事情争吵过。  
　　  
　　大介将这件事情说的十分隐晦，甚至不肯同泉奈讲明他们争执了些什么，只让他自己判断着。  
　　  
　　而他就算是再傻，也知道这件事情跟斑有关。这也不是一次两次发生的事情了，斑自从他接任了这个代理族长的职务，私下里让旧部给他或多或少添了麻烦，就连站在斑那边的太智长老，都三番两次在族内借题训斥他。他过往都是隐忍着的，他知道斑对于自己顶替而上心怀着怨气，也知道斑始终在狐疑着什么，可是……他作为兄弟，在族里面的事情没有半点亏欠着斑。  
　　  
　　就算他同柱间……有过那个晚上，可是，这是他和柱间的事情，他对不起的人也是自己的父亲，并不是斑！  
　　  
　　泉奈喝着酒，想着这些时日发生的事情，脑子里也混乱极了，他一会儿想到这些日子里的非议，一会儿想到他和柱间的那个晚上，一会儿想到的是斑在他承担职责之后那张面无表情的脸……种种的画面在他的脑海中浮现又破碎，泉奈这会儿也不知道自己喝了多少的酒。  
　　  
　　如果可以，他想把自己塞进酒缸子里，好忘却那些充斥着嫉妒、猜忌的事情，他情愿自己还是什么都不明白的少年，只知道修炼忍术，其他的什么都不管不顾。  
　　  
　　幕二八一  
　　  
　　柱间看着眼前颓废的泉奈，眉头紧皱着，时间一点点过去，居酒屋里的客人也已经走了大半，等到居酒屋的伙计面露出难色面对着柱间时，柱间结清了账单，将泉奈生拉硬拽出了居酒屋。好在这个时候，泉奈已经是半醉的状态，柱间看他这副样子，心情也不免压抑，他给自己买了一坛酒，于是一手托着踉跄的泉奈，一手拎着自己的一坛酒，有些狼狈的向家里走去。

　　喝醉了的泉奈比先前要安分不少，只是嘴里还是嘟囔着一些只有他自己清楚的话语，柱间觉得这样的状态实在是麻烦的很，只希望看到的人越少越好。

　　他回到家里，仆人们大多已经睡着了，只有玲子考虑到家里的主人还没回来，替他留着夜灯。柱间不想让太多人知道泉奈眼下这个样子，只能拖动着此时有些沉重的泉奈。当来到前院的走廊时，忽然拉开的门扉声响让柱间的心口忽然提了起来，下一刻他就听到辉夜的声音：“谁？母亲，母亲……”正准备休息的辉夜没想到睡前听到的脚步声是属于柱间的，他一眼就看到了酒气熏天的泉奈，小声说道，“兄长这是怎么了？”他看柱间这样子的狼狈，忙走出来帮着柱间。

　　柱间不想他过多的掺和进来，只说：“你好好休息吧，这个我来就可以了。”

　　辉夜说道：“母亲又是拿着酒，又是扶着人，也不嫌麻烦。”他边说着，边架起泉奈的另外一只胳膊，“兄长可是住在有阁楼的房间呢，上楼梯多不麻烦。”

　　柱间拗不过他，只能让辉夜给自己帮忙，这也让他忍不住提着一口气关注着泉奈，生怕他这时候喝醉了，说出了什么不该说的话。

　　两个人架着泉奈上了楼梯，泉奈这会几乎是两腿垂在楼梯上，被带着上楼。他也像是没感觉一般，嘴里只顾着嘟囔，辉夜还有些好奇，于是凑过去听着泉奈嘟囔。

　　“柱间、你、你们、都……”泉奈嘟嘟囔囔的絮叨，辉夜抬头看着柱间，说道：“母亲，兄长好像在说你的名字……”他在黑暗中看向柱间，“到底是什么事情，让他喝醉了都念叨你的名字？”他说话的时候，浑然没发现自己的语气比之从前有些急切，柱间扶着泉奈，说道：“这都是村子里的事情，想来你也有所耳闻，你兄长出了些纰漏，今天开会的时候，难免受到他人的非议。”

　　“那也不是母亲你冤枉他的。”辉夜说道，“如果是那件事情，我也是知道的。”他低下头，这会已经到了二楼，他离着泉奈的房门比较近，拉开了门扉，和柱间一起将泉奈送了进去。泉奈沉沉的倒在榻榻米上，辉夜看他憋得通红的脸，就去给他打盆冷水擦拭一下，留着柱间在房间里。

　　泉奈这会躺在榻榻米上，还是觉得天旋地转，喝了酒的时候，人的状态总是和往日有许多不同，他能感受到周遭的一切，却又没办法控制着自己的言行。他想同柱间诉苦，可是话说出口又是那么含糊不清，等辉夜出现了，他就更不敢把话说清楚了。他对于自己这个同父异母的弟弟，心中莫名有些畏惧，害怕他发现自己对柱间怀有不堪的想法，做出不堪的事情，破坏了这个孩子对亲情的念想。想到这里时，泉奈只觉得悲哀涌上心头，过往的时刻，即便是再煎熬，他也很少鼻酸到落泪的程度。在他成长的过程之中，他的父兄就是教育着他，流血都算不上什么大事，他是男人，不该像女人那样多愁善感，轻易流下眼泪。可是，当百感交集的时刻，他想到斑的背叛，他对柱间的爱恋，以及心中对辉夜的愧疚，无法宣泄的痛苦在此刻没有再隐藏。

　　柱间听到了泉奈哽咽的声音，他低下头，看到泉奈单手捂着双眼，他侧过身，似乎是要对柱间隐藏着哭泣的丑态。

　　“父亲……我……”柱间能从泉奈哽咽的哭泣中分辨出父亲两个字，这也让他身体跟着僵硬起来，双手忍不住紧握起来。

　　“父亲，你的教诲……我……”泉奈抽噎着，话语也变得更加含糊，柱间前倾着身体想听明白他的哭声，可就在这个时候，他听到楼道上的脚步声。辉夜也听到了屋子里的哭泣声，他给吓了一跳，连脚步也跟着变得急促了些，柱间犹豫了一下，喊住他：“辉夜，将水放在门外，你去休息吧。这里交给我就好了。”

　　“母亲，兄长这是怎么回事？”辉夜担忧问道。

　　“男人喝醉了，哪有什么仪态，你就给你兄长留点面子吧。”柱间故作轻松地说道。

　　虽然心里还是担忧着泉奈，可辉夜还是笑出了声，他对于这种男人的颜面当然是了解的，于是放下水盆，叮嘱了柱间：“那我就把水放在门外了，母亲，真的没什么大事吧，你可不要什么都瞒着我。”他听着泉奈难以压抑的哭声，还是觉得心被揪紧了，人在这时总不免想起自己的经历，他也曾经因为柱间的遭遇而低谷过，私下里痛恨着自己无能时，也这样哭泣过，那声音中的悲伤悔恨意味，他听得分明，也是心有戚戚。

　　柱间说道：“他自己心里过不去，你替他操心也没用。还是去休息吧，真的担心他，以后你们兄弟有机会坐在一块谈心，你再同他聊聊。”

　　辉夜在门外应了一声，这才乖乖下了楼，留下柱间面对此刻的泉奈。

　　柱间坐在屋子里，他被泉奈的哭声哭得心烦，但是此刻又不能将人放着不管，于是自己坐在一旁，拿着带回来的酒饮了几口。

　　泉奈哭了一会，为了压抑自己，很快叫咬着自己的胳膊，让哭声变成了闷哼声，这样只是有助于平复他收拾此刻的心情，也没办法让他忘记那些痛苦的记忆。时间渐渐过去，闷哼声又变成了粗重的呼吸声，柱间这才从门口取了水盆进来，将帕子打湿，然后盖在泉奈的面上。等他做完这些，就点起了房间里的烛光，烛光映照着柱间过去不曾踏足的房间，柱间看着摇曳的火焰，又低头喝了一口酒，以他和泉奈两个曾发生的事情，喝酒其实并不好，可是也只有这样，才能让柱间压下心头的烦闷，开口询问着泉奈。

　　“好了吗？好了的话，就擦洗擦洗，没有什么坎儿过不去。”柱间说道。

　　手帕上的清凉让泉奈这个时候清醒了不少，他自己撑起身，坐在榻榻米上，眯着眼睛寻找着屋子里的柱间。他还是有些醉，至少眼里的柱间像个重影，他张开了口，却又不知道自己该开口谈些什么。他这件事情是冤枉的，可是他不知道，柱间知不知道这件事情的原委，如果柱间知道的话，柱间会为了他而向斑质问吗？

　　泉奈混沌的脑子里，几个念头交锋着，最后他说道：“这件事情，我有错的。我不该听从大介长老的话，回村子里……事情的主次，我、我没有分清它……”他说完这些，忽然抬头看向柱间，“你是不是觉得我不如斑？如果是斑，他会不会把这件事情完成的好呢？”他目光灼灼的看着柱间，想要从柱间那里得到答案。

　　柱间听到斑时，心头一跳，他回避泉奈的眼神，低头喝了一口酒，说道：“这件事情，跟斑没有关系。如果你不想好好谈的话，我就走了。”

　　“这件事情，难道和他没有关系吗？”泉奈低吼一声，但随后，他又补充道，“他们不就是拿我和斑比较着吗？好像……这个时候，又觉得斑好了？父亲也是……更看重斑……”

　　“不要把你父亲和他摆在一起！”柱间说道。

　　“对不起……对不起。”泉奈道歉道，他一手撑着自己的头，感觉到自己的思绪混乱极了，他摇着头说道：“我不该提起父亲……我已经不配提起父亲了，我知道。可我心中不甘……柱间，我知道在你眼中，我已经同斑没有区别了，可是……我这里……”泉奈捶着自己的胸口，“我这里还是跟他不一样的……我很后悔，可是我这里乱极了。”他边说着，边膝行着朝柱间接近了两步，柱间坐在那里，看着神情复杂的泉奈，一时也觉得不忍。

　　无论泉奈做过怎样的事情，至少这件事情他是冤枉的，而如今这件事情也恰恰成为他痛苦的原因之一。而他作为火影，没有办法给泉奈应有的公平。

　　“别再说了，泉奈。”柱间看着他，“擦把脸，就这样睡过去，明天又是新的一天。”

　　“我没办法，柱间。”泉奈低声说道，“我还是会想到……死去的部下。”他说完，又摇了摇头，几件想说的事情，在他的口中仿佛变成了混杂在一起的事情，他潜意识觉得不对，可是却没办法更加有条理，“我想起他，也想起父亲，想起斑，也想起你……柱间，我是不是快要疯了。”他说着，拉着柱间的手，朝柱间又逼近了两步，“有些事情，我想要让你明白，那些事情，我想要说出来，可是却怕你不相信我。我的部下，他死得很冤枉，他本来不该……”泉奈的拳头狠狠砸了榻榻米一下，“他不该死的。我却没办法替他讨回公道……柱间，你会相信我吗？”

　　柱间已经能感受到泉奈此刻身上的热度，他皱起了眉头，想要推开这个时候的泉奈，他转着手腕，想要挣脱开泉奈的手。

　　手腕上，泉奈的力量却更加明显了，他抓着柱间的手，就像是要在他手上留下痕迹一样：“柱间，求求你，相信我，看着我。”

　　柱间深吸一口气：“泉奈，我正看着你。”

　　他的话语此刻恰好安抚了躁动的泉奈，泉奈同柱间四目相对，然后脸上露出了一丝笑容。

　　“柱间，我从很久以前，就想这样看着你。但是，没有想到会在这个时刻……”泉奈的笑容里有着苦涩的味道，“我们为什么相遇得这样晚，为什么我没有先遇到你，我甚至后悔的想起当初，将兄长的行踪透露给父亲。如果能同你好好的相识，如同朋友那样的相处，我有没有可能……在你心中拥有一个位置？”

　　他此刻恍惚间像是柱间刚认识他时的模样，有些羞涩，有些稚嫩，让人想要像疼惜孩子那样的疼惜他。这让柱间愣了一下，下一刻，泉奈的嘴唇轻轻地贴向他，带着两分会被拒绝的惶恐，在柱间的嘴唇上，蜻蜓点水似的触碰了一下。柱间甚至没有意识到这是个吻，泉奈的气息在此刻包围着他，随后，他就被圈在泉奈与墙壁之间，泉奈的舌尖窜入到柱间的口中，他的气息仿佛跟柱间口中的酒味相融了一般。柱间将手搭在泉奈的肩头，带着一分抗拒的力道，最终他撇过头，泉奈的嘴唇擦过柱间的唇角。

　　柱间扭过头，说道：“泉奈，到此为止！”

　　幕二八二

　　“你喝醉了。”柱间说道，“你还记得你曾经说过的话吗，泉奈，你说过等一切了解了，你就会消失在我的眼前。那些错误的事情都没有发生过，你要违背自己亲口说出的那些话吗？！”

　　“我是说过那些话，我是这样说过的。”泉奈呢喃着，他垂眼看着柱间抗拒的神色，心中的不甘这会就像是虫子在啃噬着他的心。他可以为了柱间而消失，可是这一切的受益人都是斑，斑配得到这样的结果吗？他不配！

　　一个会为了私人恩怨而枉顾族人死活的族长，怎么配得到甘美的果实。他愿意为了柱间牺牲自己的名誉，自己的前途，但是……这一切都不是斑有资格染指的！

　　泉奈紧握着柱间的手腕，一字一句的问道：“柱间，我在心中积压了许多的问题，我想要问你？你能回答我吗？”他在这一刻，也没有等柱间的回应，就将自己的问题如同连珠炮一样的说出，“斑侮辱了你，因为他利用辉夜要挟，你屈从了他，柱间你的心中甘愿吗？如果有朝一日，你没有了后顾之忧，你还会容忍斑所做出的那些事情吗？”

　　“我当然不会再容忍下去！”柱间被泉奈的话语激怒，低吼道。

　　“那孩子呢？！那些你为他生下的孩子，你会因为那些孩子而对他心软吗？”泉奈说道，“柱间，看着我……”

　　柱间推了一把泉奈，让他此刻离自己远一点，柱间说道：“泉奈，你说这么多到底是什么意思？这和我们之间的事情没有关系，无论我和斑怎样解决，这件事情都与你无关！”

　　“与你无关”这四个字，就像是耳光一样抽在泉奈的脸上。他脸上的肌肉一瞬间抽搐了一下，柱间甚至错觉自己激怒了他。

　　随后，泉奈深吸一口气说道：“那么我作为局外人问你，柱间你能回答吗？辉夜总有长大的一天，你也有解脱的一日，你想过吗？我从前想着，我不该增加你的负担，不要让你在困扰斑之余，再烦心我对你的感情。”

　　柱间狠狠推了一把泉奈，这屋子里的酒气这时候简直让他窒息，他不想再听泉奈说任何一句话，本能的想要离开这里，可是泉奈用手抓着柱间的脚踝，他那双眼睛因为酒气上涌而发红，这甚至有些狰狞的模样让柱间想起了斑。

　　这对兄弟，难道不正是在干一样的事情吗？

　　“我受够你们了。”柱间压低声音咆哮着，他将泉奈压在榻榻米上，“你现在说这些话，是要做什么，泉奈！”柱间的手气得发抖，宇智波家的兄弟这是没完没了了吗？

　　“……咳咳。”泉奈撞在榻榻米上，忍不住咳嗽两声，柱间瞪着他，手上的劲收小了一些，他望着柱间，神情透着悲哀，“柱间，斑不值得，他做出的那些事情不值得你这样委曲求全。你可以，只要你想，在族内我可以帮助你。让辉夜继承父亲的位子，等到他成为族长的那一天，我可以走，你再也见不到我。”

　　柱间看着泉奈，脸上的神色，一阵青一阵红，他咬牙切齿地说：“你、你们，把我当成什么人了？！”他看着泉奈，只觉得怒气翻涌着，“你和斑，你们两个人又有什么区别。他威胁我，你呢？你这是在向我示好吗？你以为这样子，我就会觉得你和斑不是一路人？你们两兄弟真是叫我作呕，为什么田岛会有你们这样的孩子……你父亲，生前是怎样嘱托你的？你又真正做到几分？”柱间的胸口剧烈起伏着，他看着泉奈，狠狠一耳光打在他的脸上，对着泉奈怒吼道：“辉夜喊着我母亲，我在宇智波族内的退让，你们就真的当我是女流之辈一般欺辱吗？是谁给你们的胆子！”

　　脸上的疼痛让泉奈的醉意又减轻了些，他忍着脸上的疼痛看着柱间，说道：“柱间……我心里很欢喜你是这样想的。”他用手遮掩着自己原先哭红了的眼睛，“至少这样，你不会让斑那个混蛋轻易冒犯。他做的那些事情，根本不值得你这样……”泉奈喃喃言语道，“你不知道他心里记恨着我，为了让我在人前出丑，可以串通长老做出那样的事情。他让我难堪了，但是死去的那个人不仅仅是我的部下……他也是我们的族人。他早就是个没有心的恶鬼了……他怎么可以做出这样的事情！我的部下，他……他在家中还有等待他回去的父母，他们选择了他当族长，不是为了让自己的孩子成为权力倾轧下的牺牲品的！我真的受够他了……我不想再这样下去了，柱间你明白吗？”

　　柱间听着泉奈的话语，松开了紧拽着的衣襟，他后退开，坐在榻榻米上，眼睛盯着泉奈恍惚的神色。在这个时刻，他也不想再追究泉奈的冒犯了，只希望泉奈此刻是醉的，不要将这样的事情给捅出去。

　　“我不想让你为难……连大介长老都说他的死是个彼此动手的意外，让我不要节外生枝。他苦口婆心的劝阻我，说宇智波禁不起我们兄弟的分崩离析……”泉奈的声音有些哽咽，“所以，我就要将这件事情忍耐住，承担这一切的后果。我真后悔，我好后悔……没有答应父亲的话，如果时间可以重来，我不想让父亲把眼睛给他，我会加倍的努力代替他的位置，你也有父亲陪伴着你，辉夜不会没有父亲，之后的孩子也不用来到这个世界上受苦。我每想起这些事，都希望自己醉酒后一梦醒来，回到父亲还在的那个时候。我希望他好好活着，这样……你也不用这样痛苦……”

　　“够了，你说的这一切都没有办法挽回了，泉奈。你已经不再是个孩子了……”柱间忍不住拿起一旁的酒饮下，他从未想过，会在泉奈的口中听到这样的一番话，当他提起田岛之时，他内心甚至提不起一点对泉奈的怨恨之心。如果真的如泉奈所希望的那样，该是多么美好，他的心不会如此的疲惫，他的孩子不会满心的怨恨，这世界上的所有不幸都由斑一个人来承担，这样未尝不是一个好的结局。柱间拿着酒的手颤抖着，他一下灌酒灌得猛了，被酒呛得直咳嗽，脸也跟着涨红起来。

　　“柱间，为什么时间没有办法回溯？”泉奈喃喃自语，他看着柱间眉宇间的悲伤，心再度被揪紧。而柱间只是恍惚望着他的面容，喝着酒，仿佛能从他的面目上看到另外一个人。

　　柱间抖着手将手里的酒，半洒半喝的饮尽了，他满身的酒气，头脑却觉得格外清醒。泉奈今天同他说了太多的心里话，却只有关于田岛的话语让他心中触痛，他放下手中的酒坛，摇摇摆摆的站起来，觉得此刻的自己疲倦极了。

　　“泉奈，这些话就忘记吧，都是喝酒之后的醉话，我不会当真，你也不要当真。你说出来也好，憋在心里……总有一天，你也就是另外一个斑了。”柱间想要离开泉奈的屋子，可是他的目光却还是不受控制的落在泉奈不远处的书桌上，书桌上放着还没有收拾的纸张，上面的笔墨在柱间看来肖似着记忆里的田岛。他走到书桌前，看着那些似曾相识的笔画，禁不住陷入了久远的记忆。泉奈抬头看着他，说道：“那是……我随便临摹父亲的。你喜欢吗？我知道你喜欢看父亲的字，斑曾经让我送过几幅父亲的字给你……他真是好笑，他以为把父亲的字给你，就能收买你吗？我心烦的时候，就会照着父亲的字临摹……想要把心静下来，现在的确越来越像，我现在想想也觉得自己只要努力了，就可以成为像父亲那样的人。”

　　“……你和你父亲不一样。”柱间轻声说道，“你们谁都不是他，就算斑有他的眼睛，你学着他的字。你们都不是他。”

　　柱间口中说着，手却还是抚摸着那肖似的笔画，他回过头望着颓然坐在地上的泉奈，心中一时也分辨不明滋味。

　　泉奈望着柱间的背影，说道：“至少，我可以比斑更像不是吗？”

　　柱间看着他，抿着嘴唇，露出了抗拒的神情。而泉奈望着柱间的眼神却深情得多，他说道：“柱间，你没想过……报复斑吗？你怎么会一点儿报复他的想法都没有呢？”他说着，站起来朝柱间走近，柱间目光一凛，迎着泉奈的目光，拍开他伸过来的手，说道：“你说什么？我一点都不明白。”

　　“他整日以为靠着无耻和威胁就可以独占你，但是，你会如他的意吗？”泉奈鬼使神差说道，“你可以伤害他的，你一直都可以伤害他的。在这个世上，只有顾念感情的人会受到伤害，我对他还抱有一丁点的兄弟情，于是我这次被他狠狠嘲弄了，而他……他在乎你……”就在这个时候，泉奈紧抓着柱间的手，强硬的将柱间逼在书桌前。柱间后退时，被那矮桌一绊，两个人倒在榻榻米上，泉奈亲吻着柱间的嘴唇，他不顾柱间的反抗撕咬，执着的吻在柱间的嘴唇上，血腥的味道在两个人的唇齿间弥漫。

　　泉奈顾不得在柱间的手腕上留下伤痕，他心中的恶意在此刻几乎淹沒他的理智，他同柱间这带有甜腥味的吻持续了几个呼吸，泉奈喘息着离开柱间的嘴唇，他贴着柱间的身体，灼热的气息喷吐在柱间的颈项上，柱间因为着过于紧密的距离而战栗着。

　　“柱间，你在坚持什么？你坚持的这一切，有结果吗？！”泉奈急切地说道，“你难道就没有想过，让他尝尝父亲曾经受过的耻辱吗？”

　　“泉奈，你是疯了吗？！”

　　“我疯了！柱间你就当我疯了吧。”泉奈说完，再度亲吻着柱间，他的手在柱间的身上游走着，少了第一次触碰柱间那朝圣似的谨慎，泉奈放纵的欲望如同野火燎原般的沾染到柱间此刻因为醉意而有些敏感的身体上，柱间抗拒着，却又忌惮着闹出太大的动静。泉奈为了柱间，也为了说服他自己，说着那些过于疯狂的话语：“就当是狠狠给他一记耳光，他曾经给父亲那样的屈辱，如今……我做了同样的事情，这对他而言，就是报应！”

　　灯油在此时燃尽，爆出最后的灯花之后，房间里黑暗降临，两个人的喘息声和肢体的碰撞在夜色中过于的暧昧。

　　柱间感觉到泉奈的吻凌乱的落在自己的脸颊和颈项上，他的确该狠狠地踹开泉奈，但是泉奈近乎疯狂的话语还是在他的心中掀起了轩然大波。这一切又何其相似，当初斑就是在田岛的房间旁，做出这样苟且的事情，如今的泉奈又跟那时的斑有什么不同？

　　柱间咬着牙说道：“够了，泉奈。少做出这么难堪的事情……你想要跟我做苟且的事情，又何必说出那么多冠冕堂皇的道理。”

　　他感觉到泉奈的动作一僵，柱间继续说道：“你和他没什么区别……只是，我已经受够了这样的事情。”他的手将泉奈推开了一点距离，可稍微抬起身的时候，那已经松垮的腰带已经束不住他的衣服，柱间的身体大片的肌肤裸露在空气里，泉奈此时仿佛能嗅到柱间身上的幽香。

　　“我已经厌倦这样的被动了。”柱间说道，“记住，我对你没有什么情感，就算是我们有了肌肤之亲，我也不过是将你看作是田岛的替代品。”他自嘲的笑了笑，这样的报复对于田岛来说，又是何其可笑，可是也只有这样，或许才能发泄出他们心中的怨气。

　　泉奈的眼睛已经适应了此刻的黑暗，他望着柱间诱人的胴体，伸手握着柱间的脚踝，轻声喊着柱间的名字。

　　柱间躺在榻榻米上，他闭上眼睛，感觉到泉奈的吐息落在他的脚踝上，人的体温渐渐覆盖上他有些冰凉的身体，柱间在心里默念着田岛的名字。

　　尽管，这不过是自欺欺人。

　　

幕 二八三

　　漆黑的夜里，泉奈的身体渐渐覆压而上，酒气上涌下，柱间有些情动地伸手抚摸着他的面庞，在黑暗和臆想之中拼凑着记忆里田岛的轮廓。而泉奈则褪下柱间和自己身上全部的衣服，视线适应黑暗之后，他看着柱间裸露的肌肤，低下头舔舐着柱间的肩头。他的舌尖在柱间的肌肤上描摹着痕迹，然后在柱间的呻吟中，亲吻渐渐往下。泉奈的心中燃起对柱间难言的欲望，他想要舔舐着柱间的每一寸，从颈项到脚尖，每一寸都不想要错过，他童年那窥探的美丽如今毫不保留的展现在他的面前，甚至更加成熟，更加迷人。

　　泉奈的舌在柱间的身体上引起了一波骚动，那灵巧的舌头让柱间忍不住呻吟的将手探入泉奈的发间，他抓紧了泉奈，而泉奈则舔舐着柱间腹部上那圆圆的小孔，那里对于柱间来说格外敏感，泉奈甚至感觉到柱间勃起的性器顶在了自己的身上。

　　“柱间，你真美……”泉奈剥下柱间的衣服，含住了柱间挺立起来的性器。

　　泉奈的舌头舔着柱间沁着“泪水”的顶端，将透明的腺液一一舔去，他的舌尖来到了柱间的会阴，一边套弄着囊袋，一边用舌头舔着会阴的每一处，柱间忍不住夹紧了泉奈的头部。

　　当将柱间的欲望好好抚慰一番，吞咽下白色的浊液后，泉奈的舌尖继续向下。他喜欢柱间腿上结实的肌理，喜欢脚踝上骨头凸出的弧度，喜欢柱间弓起的足背，还有修剪的圆润可爱的脚趾。

　　柱间的一切都在他眼前展开，没有一丝一毫的神秘和掩盖，他了解柱间在被舔舐后，每一寸肌理的反应，然后把它们记在了心里。

　　被这样对待的柱间只是喘着粗气，他深知此时发生的事情不过是自己放纵的苟合，他用手遮掩着面目，只能靠着细节拼凑着田岛的痕迹。

　　可是这时候，泉奈躺下，从侧面抱住了他，亲吻着他的耳后，用沙哑的声音喊着他的名字：“柱间，我喜欢你的每一处，好喜欢……它们那么的完美……”说着，泉奈从后面抱住了柱间，亲吻着他耳后的那一块，那粗硬的性器抵在他的股间。柱间的身体无可避免的对这样亲密接触有了反应，他感受着泉奈的体温，男人充满活力的肢体和田岛是不同的，他在泉奈的热情下，身体战栗着，感受到泉奈的气息纠缠而上。

　　“柱间，同我说说话……求你了……”

　　“田岛……”柱间喊出了那个名字，随后他抿起唇，因为虚假而梗住了喉咙。

　　泉奈抱着他，用狎昵的方式同柱间厮磨着，说道：“柱间，你太紧张了……你可以试试变成另外一个模样……更敏感、更放荡，你会把我当做父亲的……”

　　泉奈用那样的声音说着蛊惑的话语，在他的记忆之中，他的父亲就是同柱间进行着各种各样淫靡的性事，柱间的身体一时间变得紧绷，可是在泉奈欣喜的目光中，他怀中的人很快就变得凹凸有致。泉奈情不自禁的拥抱怀中的胴体，揉捏着饱满的双峰，他在月光的照映下看着此时的柱间，开始了新的膜拜。

　　　　眼前的一切对于泉奈来说，都太过美好。

他的手把玩着挺翘的双峰，那丰满细腻的胸脯在月光下美得让人挪不开眼，这样的美丽不该被人冷淡。泉奈强忍着心里的激动，张口吮吸着那里，吸吮着胀大的乳头，那樱桃似的乳头在他的唇齿间被舌头拨弄着，而另外一边也并没有被泉奈忽视，用手掌握着那里，在柱间的胸口上摆弄着，摇晃的乳肉在他的手下显得格外淫靡。

泉奈的心中或多或少有些担心自己无法给柱间最好的感觉，于是他抬眼偷看着柱间的神情。柱间轻咬着下唇，唇间泄露出呻吟，那皱起的眉峰看似在忍耐什么，可是脸颊上却透出了春潮。  
这才让泉奈放下心来，他埋首在柱间的双峰间，享受着被流着汗水的乳肉拍打着脸颊，那滑腻的肌肤和男人的质感全然不同。  
柱间则躺在他的身下，看着泉奈的头发在自己的胸口前耸动着，他闭上眼睛，却也让感知更为清晰，可以感觉到自己胸口累赘的摇摆，那被舌尖舔弄的可耻快感，每一分的感受都让柱间面红耳赤。

　　柱间在这样的刺激下忍不住并起自己的双腿，他双腿间那敏感的花穴正因为身体被肆意玩弄而流淌着花液，那些从身体内涌出的汁液滑过他敏感的内壁，渐渐要从阴唇中流了出来。就在柱间想要隐藏这种反应的时候，泉奈的手忽然直接插入柱间的花穴，修长的手指直接插入了花穴，被迫打开的穴口流出了隐藏的花液，黏腻的液体沾在了泉奈的手上，只是被搅着就能听到黏稠的声响。

柱间呼吸一窒，忍不住大口喘息着，那手指比他想象中要更娴熟，不时拧动着外面的花蒂，将更多的手指探入到花穴中，恶意地将花穴撑开，这些动作使得柱间的内部泛滥成灾，他可以感受到它们正滑过内壁，朝外面流淌出来，这让柱间想把腿并得更紧，可是那绞起的动作让花穴内又是一阵紧缩，泉奈的手指被他死死咬着。

泉奈真想将自己的欲望埋在那湿润的花穴中，可是这样的第一次不该那样的急切，他搅着自己的手指，暗吸了口气，然后亲吻着柱间的嘴唇。在他耳边呢喃着：“好湿啊，柱间，你已经迫不及待了吗？那里是这么说的吗？”他的声音还有些颤抖，故作的娴熟让他的脸颊都红了，他摸索着伸出手指，拧动着花蒂。那小小的肉粒在他看来也是可怜可爱的，于是用粗糙的指腹摩挲着，直接的刺激让柱间在泉奈的身下扭动起身体，他饱满的胸脯在泉奈的胸膛上磨蹭着，让泉奈一时心跳都加速起来。

从柱间身体里蔓延出的花液淋在了他的手心，泉奈抬起手，看着它们在自己的手指拨动间拉起了淫靡的细丝，他伸出舌头舔了一下，那滋味仿佛回到了之前那个隐秘的夜晚，他埋在柱间双腿间的时候。

泉奈低下头，挪动了身体的位置，他用脸颊依恋的磨蹭着柱间大腿内侧光滑的皮肤，然后用沾着淫液的手抚摸着柱间的大腿，滑腻的液体在柱间的腿侧描摹着痕迹，柱间皱起眉头，他不喜欢腿上那冰凉凉的感觉，可是还没等他抱怨，就忍不住惊叫一声。  
泉奈湿热的舌头正在舔舐着被淫液涂抹的地方。那灵巧的舌头在柱间的腿内侧扫着，原本想并起的腿因为动作大开着，柱间扭着腰，想摆脱这样尴尬的动作，可是在泉奈看来，这更像是已经张开的花穴对他的邀请。

　　柱间感觉到一双手放在了自己的后臀，随后舌头舔上了花穴。阴唇因为动作已经被分开，泉奈直接在花蒂上摩擦着，顺延往下，又直接探入了花穴中。那湿漉漉的花径成了舌头嬉戏的乐园，泉奈在花径中搅动着，让舌头在所触及的地方翻搅起来。柱间能感觉到那个滑溜溜的事物，它正在他的两腿间肆意妄为，粗糙的舌苔舔舐着软弱，就像是被小刷子反复刮擦一样，柱间只觉得花穴中一阵难忍的痒意，他所能做的，也只是尖叫摇摆着自己的腰，但是泉奈牢牢固定着他，这样怎么看都像是他在配合泉奈的狎弄。被翻搅的花径涌出了一波淫水，灌了泉奈一嘴，泉奈则对着那里吮吸着，他的舌头在周围搜刮着，一点都不肯从自己的口中漏出。

柱间这一波高潮让他酥软了身体，还没有散去的快感因为泉奈的搜刮而不断地在他身体里累积着，那花径中的痒意几乎要逼疯了他，柱间只能抓着自己的头发呻吟着：“田岛，进去……快点，求你了……”他的胸口因为呻吟而欺负摇摆着，泉奈将自己的脸颊贴在柱间的肚皮上，那平坦结实的小腹被他亲吻了两下，那里在他看来也是那么的可爱，如果不是柱间催促着，或许他可以在这身体上做更多的抚摸和探索。

“如你所愿……”

　　说完，那挺直的性器贯穿了柱间，那饱满的顶端直接抵在了柱间的宫口，那敏感的口子因为这样的触碰而急剧收缩着，溢出的花液再度盈满的花径，随着泉奈的抽插而从两人的交合处流淌下来。柱间不知道自己的宫口正一下又一下的被泉奈撞着，那小口已经张开，含着泉奈的顶端，让柱间承受不了的快感盈满了他周身，泉奈抬头看着柱间潮红的脸颊，那沉醉在性爱的神情让柱间的眼神都朦胧了，他看着泉奈，就像是看着他生命的主宰。泉奈心头只觉得一阵快意，他沉腰下去，在柱间的花径内抽插着。只是这样的体位，他还有些不满足，就着交合的姿势翻转了柱间，柱间侧躺着，而泉奈将柱间的一腿高抬起来，仿佛动物排泄一样的动作，让眼前的以前变得粗鄙而淫荡，他看到饱满的乳肉因为侧躺而叠起，因为他的动作而摆动，就像是月色下的淫靡肉浪。

　　这样虽然触及不到宫口，可是坐直身体的泉奈将柱间的姿态尽数看入了眼中。

　　他侧过头，吮吸着柱间的小腿，然后继续抽插在花穴中。柱间根本没有办法承受他这样凶猛的冲刺，花径内不断的收缩着，就像是在大口吮吸着泉奈。

　　泉奈感觉到下腹一阵阵发紧，比起昨晚，今天更让他清晰的感受到，柱间接纳了他，他得到了柱间。在这样想法的刺激下，他的性器也紧跟着守不住，也在这样的快感间攀上巅峰，他低吼一声，狠狠的压在柱间的身上，随着他腰肢的向前顶弄，一股股的精液射进了柱间的花穴内。柱间只感觉内壁一烫，两腿都软成了面条，那冲在子宫上的热液让此时的柱间浑身一颤，又是新的高潮冲击着他。

　　泉奈趴在柱间的身上喘息着，他亲吻着柱间，抚摸着那对自己渴望许久的双乳，将脸埋在那对乳肉之中，让滑腻的肌肤不断的挤弄着自己的脸，那里甚至透着一阵阵的乳香。泉奈探出舌头，舔着胸口上的汗，柱间将自己的手搭在泉奈的背脊上，指甲因为身体内的刺激而扣进了肉里。泉奈不以为意，他亲吻掉柱间身上的汗水，还没有饕足的欲望在柱间双乳间的温柔乡里复苏。原本埋在花穴中的萎靡性器又硬了起来，柱间感觉到体内渐渐被撑开，有些惊恐地说：“够了，已经够了！”

“柱间……求你了……你这么美，我……我控制不住自己……”泉奈边说着边摆弄着柱间的身体，那柔软的身体让他心生了许多旖旎的念头，过去各种脑海中私密的画面让他心动不已。他大着胆子，摆弄着那软在怀中的身躯，让柱间跪伏在自己的身前，双手搓揉着比之前更丰满的翘臀，在他的手指挤压之下，花穴中吐出一点白浊，那被嫣红花穴口的白色浊液显得淫靡极了，泉奈伸出手指抠挖着那里，得到的却是柱间不自觉的媚叫。

　　柱间双腿之间的花穴甚至还没合上，吐出一点嫩红的媚肉，泉奈抠弄着柱间的花蒂，在柱间尖叫出声的时候，再度插入了进去。

贪得无厌的花穴吞入粗硬的欲望，那原本要流出的精液被泉奈带入了更深的地方，他可以感觉到自己的抽插正让柱间体内的每一寸都涂抹了自己的精液，而柱间则在这样疯狂的抽插下软了腿，他几乎是趴在地上，只有臀部是高翘的。

泉奈看着那挺翘的双臀，忍不住伸手拍打了一下，疼痛很轻微，但是却也格外刺激。本就紧致的花穴绞的更紧，柱间更是发出了又一声媚叫，那分不清是痛苦和快感的声音让泉奈感觉柱间是喜欢这样的，于是扬起手又啪啪的轻拍那里，拍打臀部的声音一时和泉奈的动作合在了一起。柱间眼前只觉得天旋地转，被不断抽插的花穴，覆压在身上的男人，还有那双正搓揉着自己胸脯的大手，他全身的敏感点似乎都被掌握在了泉奈的手中，那微微的带着胡渣的脸还在磨蹭着他的背。

　　他几乎要回忆起当初和田岛欢好时候的场景，那么多个日夜，田岛和他肌肤相亲，在他耳边说着狎昵的话语。

　　“我的婊子……我一个人的小荡妇……”那些话让人面红耳赤。

　　“柱间……我爱你……你太好了……”泉奈此时的声音仿佛要跟那些记忆合为一体了，柱间感觉到自己的背脊被爱怜的亲吻着，在记忆和身体的双重夹逼之下，他身体一颤，又来到了一次高潮，可是这个时候，泉奈还不肯放过他，一次次地操弄着敏感的子宫口，柱间只觉得下腹一股液体紧跟着高潮激射而出，浇淋在地上，而他全身的力气好像也在这个时候被抽空了一般，柱间整个人都趴下了。

他躺在那里，因为喘息而胸口一阵起伏，泉奈的性器还没有软下来，他抱着柱间，想要疏解欲望却又不敢再进入到那桃源乡里一阵操弄，只能抱着柱间，嗅着那夹杂着乳香的气息，性器在柱间的两腿之间磨蹭着，手指不时夹弄着柱间的乳首。

还在高潮余韵中的柱间颤抖着身体，那不断在腿间磨蹭的性器也让他两腿发软，和泉奈维持这样亲密的狎弄不知道过了多久，他感觉到一股热液射在了自己的腿间。而气喘吁吁的泉奈将柱间抱得更紧，感受着柱间身上的体温和汗水，那独属于柱间的气息让他心生安定。

　　被泉奈搂住身体的柱间好一会才缓过起来，当他感觉到一点气力的时候，他一把推开还想亲吻自己的泉奈。

“柱间？”泉奈还没有从美梦中回过神，等柱间的体温被夜晚的凉意带走些时，他才恍惚回过神。方才的狎昵，此刻如同春梦被晨曦啼破，让人的心头不免怅然又回味。

“天快亮了，你该收拾了。”柱间裹着自己的衣服，沙哑的声音透着两分薄情，他扭过头看着窗户外靛蓝色的天空，这会正是晨曦来临之前，只要走到窗前就能看到地平线上过渡的颜色。柱间仓促束好自己的衣服，然后打开了窗户，他坐在窗台上，让凛冽的风吹走自己身上那些暧昧的气息。

在泉奈看来，此刻的柱间甚至显得过于冷酷了，他对于方才的春情与狎昵没有丝毫的动容，仿佛真的如同一开始所说的，这就是一个对斑的报复。柱间将感情轻而易举的抽回，当他不再是田岛替身时，柱间连一眼都吝啬给予他。

“柱间……”泉奈看着柱间被夜风吹起的长发，柱间将它挽在耳后，他侧过脸瞥了眼泉奈，等待着他的下文，“你后悔了吗？”

“没什么可后悔的，我不是女人。”柱间低垂着眼，“不会哭哭啼啼的喊着守节的话，我已经背叛你的父亲了，一次如此，两次如此……”他有些讽刺的看着泉奈，“你们两个，真的把我当成女人看待了吗？”

只是被柱间的目光扫到，泉奈都觉得脸上火辣辣的。

“独占、报复……”柱间少有的冷笑两声，他望着屋子外苍茫的天空，那比海水更深的靛蓝色让人的心似乎在这个时刻都变得荒芜起来。在这一刻，他甚至觉得自己什么都不要在乎好了，不要他的坚持，不要那些颜面，让那些东西都见鬼去！他该带着他的辉夜，去任何他们想去的地方……

然而，当裸露在外的皮肤变得冰凉的时刻，柱间又回过了神，他听到辉夜说道：“柱间，有一天你会得到自己想要的自由……”

“这话从你口中说出来，真讽刺。”柱间说完，跳下窗台，他得回到自己的房间，将身体里的东西取出来，让这一夜所发生的事情，再度被平静掩盖。

泉奈撑在窗台，目光追随着柱间的背影，此刻他的额头也开始作痛，宿醉的后遗症在此时格外的明显。他得到了梦寐以求的，却又感觉到两手空空，冷风直灌入他的衣襟，此刻的春意还十分料峭。

幕二八四

　　柱间回到屋子里，空荡荡的屋子里，少了几分人的味道，柱间脱下身上有些皱的衣物，将它们脱下来，光裸着身子在屋子里寻找着可以擦拭衣物的东西。仓促之下，他将抽屉也翻乱了些，就拿着干净的帕子将身体里的东西抠出，然后擦拭着带着男人欲望味道的汁液。

　　柱间皱着眉头将那些东西处理了，这才变回男人的模样，把凌乱的头发束好。这时，他也感觉到疲倦席卷而来，柱间强撑着精神，把东西规整好，却意外的在抽屉里发现了不知道放置多久的信封。

　　信封上是斑的字迹，柱间用手将散乱的头发向脑后草草扒着，然后撕开了信封，借着晨曦的光看着上面的字迹。

　　这是斑那天晚上留下的信件，向他解释为什么离开，以及让柱间相信他，他真的有在行房之前吃药。柱间看着斑在信中恳切的言语，如果不是知道这是斑写的，或许旁人会以为这是个谦逊深情的人。柱间将信顺手放开，躺在蜜豆为他铺好的床铺上。

　　他为什么现在会看到这封信？

　　简直就像是对他的嘲讽一般。或许，那个时刻他相信斑的话，也不会有刚才狼狈的一幕，这远比他从千手香的口中得知自己没有怀孕时，更加得让他感到耻辱。

　　是斑，同他说，他应该相信他！

　　可是，他要拿什么来相信斑！

　　柱间抬起手，看着斑在信后留下的落款，他将这封信揉成团扔在一旁，抬眼看着天花板上木头细密的纹路。他心里很乱，方才在泉奈面前的镇定如今随着理智的恢复而退去，就算他从未将斑当做是自己的丈夫，可是同泉奈发生的事情，仍旧是不光彩的，他甚至觉得自己没有脸再见水户，更不用说成为感情牺牲品的水峪。

　　柱间只觉得心中多了一团乱麻，如何也解不开，除非他能够狠下心，将一切都就此斩断。

　　可是，他斩不断。那些牵扯，早已经让他难以呼吸。

　　带着这股烦恼，柱间最终还是在醉意下闭上了沉重的双眼，他心是乱的，于是连梦都支离破碎。他依稀梦到了许多人，却没有一个人能在他脑海中留下印象，直到明媚的阳光落在柱间的眼皮上，让他难以在梦中逃避纷乱的现实。

　　柱间起初是听到了蜜豆的声音，蜜豆正收拾着凌乱的屋子，柱间睁开眼时，蜜豆正拿他揉着的纸团不知道该怎么做。最终，她还是选择将它展平，毕竟一旁还有斑留下来的信封，蜜豆轻叹口气，将信收进信封里，转过身的时候却对上柱间清醒过来的双眼。

　　“柱间大人。”蜜豆被吓了一跳，随后镇定下来，将信封往柱间的面前一推，说道：“您的信。”她怕柱间责备她多此一举，于是起身就往屏风外躲，柱间勾了勾嘴角，露出了一个没有笑意的笑容。很快，蜜豆给他拿来了洗漱的东西，奉到屏风外，轻声说道：“柱间大人，今天辉夜少爷刚好也在家休息。”

　　“哦，他也在家休息吗？”柱间捶了捶自己有些酸痛的肩颈，他想到昨天的情形，忍不住问了句，“泉奈呢？”

　　“泉奈大人今天出远门了，是大介长老派人来喊的，后面又说是要花费几天的任务。”

　　柱间听他这么一说，就想着自己睡了很久，他才有这个想法，肚子就响了起来，蜜豆笑着说：“您快点去前厅吧，玲子给您留了饭菜。我刚刚已经让她去热了。”

　　柱间点了点头，等蜜豆出去之后，换上了干净的衣物。听到泉奈出远门了，让他松了一口气，他还没有想好同泉奈之间如何收场，他们虽然说着是报复着斑，可是这话说起时，又何尝不是在折堕着自己。想到这里，柱间更觉得心灰意懒，他拢着袖子去了前厅，还没有到前院的时候，就听到辉夜的声音：“玲子，你快抓着晴树，他都要掉下去了。”

　　“抓着了！真是吓死人了！”玲子说道。

　　柱间朝着声音的方向过去，就看到玲子手里抱着晴树，辉夜则坐在走廊上，一手拉着小鹤藕节似的浑圆小腿。辉夜一把抱起养胖了的小鹤，转过身就看到了柱间，张口喊道：“母亲，你睡醒啦。”

　　柱间点了点头，朝着前厅的方向走去。  
他就是坐在前厅，也听到走廊上孩子的嬉笑声。带着晴树和小鹤，辉夜拉开了前厅的门，一时间屋子里都热闹起来，柱间看着辉夜，心中感到几分暖意，辉夜固然在意着他和斑的关系，可是对于斑的孩子，他就算是心有芥蒂，也不会亏待着他们，看这两个孩子没有什么玩伴，也带着他们在走廊上透气，这些事情平日里柱间都是听蜜豆她们谈起。

“母亲，昨天晚上折腾得很晚吗？”辉夜问道，想起昨天泉奈哭的模样，他就觉得有些不安，如今柱间睡醒了，他总能打探个究竟。

“他心里面有事，昨天晚上没有吵到你吧。”柱间更担心的还是这个，他们最初的争吵哪怕压低了声音，可他也怕辉夜会听到。

辉夜摇了摇头说：“刚开始还有些担心，后来也没听见什么动静，我就睡着了。”他说起这个，还觉得不太好意思，露出讪讪的笑容，还抓了抓自己的头发。

蜜豆这会拉开门扉送了饭菜上来，那香气引动了两个还小的孩子，他们一个三岁，一个两岁，差不多都能走了。一个个都朝着几案这里凑，辉夜不想他们打扰柱间用饭，就一手抓着晴树，晴树坐在辉夜的腿上，喊着他的名字：“辉夜，吃！”说着，还指着几案那里。

“你刚吃过了，怎么又要吃？这是母亲在吃了。”辉夜还一本正经的同他讲道理。

“小鹤，也要吃。”晴树又朝小鹤那里看了看，那边小鹤正含着自己的指头，被玲子纠正着。

柱间有阵子没有留心着晴树，没想到他已经能有条理的跟辉夜说些短句。之前，因为不怎么照料这孩子，晴树说话比别的孩子都要晚上许多。

辉夜看柱间正在看着两个孩子，又逗问着他们，柱间知道吗？两个孩子都喊得出母亲，辉夜对着柱间笑了笑：“母亲，你看蜜豆她们教的好吧。”

柱间点了点头，看着辉夜放开了晴树，晴树这会就一步一步的朝着小鹤走去，一点也看不出是当初那个有些迟钝的孩子。

孩子的吵闹上，让柱间稍微打起了些精神，这会辉夜看他吃了一半，又坐到他身旁，同他说道：“兄长今天上午又出门了，他昨天醉得那么厉害，我都有些担心他。”

“他已经是大人了，知道怎么照顾自己。”柱间淡淡地说道，他这会望向辉夜，想到宇智波族内如今情况盘根错节，他不免担忧着辉夜的立场，“倒是你，在宇智波族内，对待诸位长老，要谦逊有礼，也要注意与同僚的相处……”

“母亲，这些我都明白着呢。”辉夜笑着说道。

“你心里明白就好。”柱间看他笑嘻嘻的模样，忍不住伸手刮了刮辉夜的鼻子，“不要嫌我啰嗦，我也不想唠唠叨叨。”

辉夜听柱间这么说，自然哄了他几句，柱间心情好了不少。可是没一会，就有仆人说族里有事找辉夜，辉夜同柱间点了点头，便离开了。他一走，屋子里就剩下柱间同晴树、小鹤相对着，柱间看着被玲子照顾着的两个孩子，玩耍的时候两个孩子也没有怎么看着他。

柱间对自己与他们之间的关系心知肚明，虽然他是两个孩子的生母，可是亲疏已经十分分明。他也没什么可怨憎的，这本就是他一开始的选择。

想到这里，柱间便觉得有些疲倦了。让人疲累的从来不是繁忙的事物，而是难以厘清的关系，他和这两个孩子之间的裂痕如此显而易见，可是他连修补的心思都没有。柱间看了看外面的天色，今天虽然是他能够休息的日子，但是他倒情愿去村子里看看，即便是处理大大小小的事务，也好过面对尴尬的关系。

至于孩子，自然是有蜜豆、玲子他们带着，他也可以放心。

想到这里，柱间起身离开房间。除了这剪不清、理还乱的关系，等待他解决的还有宇智波如今内部的情况，从泉奈的口中，事情仿佛又扑朔迷离了起来，他至少得和扉间私下谈一谈。

二八五  
料峭的春天过去，木叶的生意也随着天气的转暖而活络起来。安倍大臣回到都城之后，也遵守着和柱间的约定，隐瞒了一些事实呈报上去，省却了木叶的许多麻烦；在繁重的任务和同几国交涉的事务之中，柱间也无暇顾及那些难以厘清的关系，他虽然没法解决它们，却可以选择将它们放置在一旁。

时间也就这样不知不觉的过去，柱间有时匆忙去了村里，瞥见在走廊上玩闹的晴树、小鹤，都会发现孩子好似又长高了一点。也就是这匆匆的时光，庭院里的樱花开了又落，可这间宅子里，却也没有几个人有赏樱的心思，徒然了烂漫的花季。

柱间拖着疲惫的脚步回到家里，他今天回来的比较晚，已经是月亮升到了树梢上，家里的人大部分都已经睡着了，而蜜豆知道柱间是公务繁忙，于是还在等待着柱间回来。偌大的房子里，走廊上亮着照明的烛光，主要是给柱间照亮回到后院的路。  
　　  
　　柱间回到房间里，蜜豆忙给他送上了茶水，说道：“柱间大人今天回来的很晚啊。”  
　　  
　　“村里有一些事情。”柱间喝了一口茶水，暖茶让他空荡荡的胃都好过了些，蜜豆看了看柱间的脸色，照顾火影这么久，柱间吃没吃东西，她还是很明显就看了出来，忙说道：“柱间大人一定忙着事，一定没空吃东西吧，我去厨房给您热点吃的。”柱间也没有拒绝，点了点头默认了。蜜豆走出房门前，忽然想到：“柱间大人，今天泉奈大人回来找了您一次，说是有事想跟您说。”  
　　  
　　柱间不自觉皱了眉头，说道：“我知道了，让他明天来见我。”  
　　  
　　“那我先去热东西了。”  
　　  
蜜豆走了之后，房间空了下来。柱间坐在屋子里，长出了一口气，距离上一次的事情已经是将近一个半月的事情了，他和泉奈两个人因为彼此的工作安排，竟然都没有碰面的机会，让人担心之余，又不免松了口气。

而如今，泉奈提出有事情要找他，想必是要从他的口中得到一星半点的希望。柱间看着如今的泉奈，仿佛是看着当初的斑，他们都想从他这里得到肯定，好像这样就能将他当做奖品一样取走一般。柱间抿着嘴唇，他只要想到这种想法，反胃的感觉就要涌了上来。

如今冷静下来，他觉得和泉奈的那两个夜晚，简直是荒唐透顶，他也是昏了头才会同泉奈说了那么多的话，以至于被情绪主宰，做下了那些事情。如今，他只觉得满心的后悔，他根本就不该给泉奈一星半点的希望。眼下，就得在这失态蔓延开来前，就将它扼杀。

柱间独坐在这里，心里眨眼间想了许多，打了这样的腹稿，他这才觉得同泉奈见面并不是什么让人头大的事情，他应该能够应付过来。  
　　  
　　过了一会，蜜豆送来了东西，他稍微吃了点，垫了垫肚子就要沐浴更衣了。如今雷之国和火之国之间的动作频频，作为火影，有许多信件和文件等待他的回复，他这些天这么晚回来也多是因为这个原因。热水让柱间紧绷的肌肉舒缓了起来，他这时候在疲惫与舒适之间仿佛找到了平衡点，等水温凉下来后，柱间从水中出来，打算好好休息应付明天的泉奈。  
　　  
　　可就在柱间要熄灯之际，他的窗户忽然被敲响了。  
　　  
　　柱间猜测门口的人可能是泉奈，于是语气凌厉的喝问一句：“你这时候过来做什么？！”  
　　  
　　却没想到窗外答了一句：“柱间，是我，斑。”斑从外面打开了窗户，直接翻窗进来，他的脸色有些沉，望着柱间，“柱间，还有谁要来找你？”  
　　  
　　柱间一看到是斑，意识到自己话里的意思让斑做了联想，心里一时间都有些慌了，他忙背转过身，说道：“你说的是什么意思？难道我听不出你的脚步声吗？你这时候过来做什么！”  
　　  
　　斑被柱间劈头盖脸的一责问，说道：“柱间，难道不是你让我回来的吗？”  
　　  
　　柱间想到自己在泉奈那件事后，写信让斑回程将这件事情交代清楚，这的确是他将斑喊了回来。柱间转过身，对着斑说道：“我信是一个月前寄出的，用的是火影的信鉴，斑……延期而归，你还想有什么好脸色？”  
　　  
斑听出了柱间责备的意思，解释道：“我收到线人的信时，已经是半个月后了，这段时间里，我、水户几个人忙碌着收集证据，希望你能体谅。我已经是尽最快的速度赶回来，柱间……你喊我回来，难道我还会敷衍行事吗？”

柱间没有作答，心口还是一阵跳着。他坐下来，替自己斟杯茶，平复着一时的心率，斑见柱间不理会自己，便跪正在柱间的对面。他的确是风尘仆仆的模样，一双眼睛正贪婪地看着他眼前的柱间，他的目光这会让人感觉到赤裸裸的侵略性，他看着柱间的脸庞，看着放在桌上的手指，柱间脸上细微的神情，他也看在眼里。这股视线让柱间觉得一阵不快，斑看柱间皱起了眉，便从怀里取出皱巴巴的信件，说道：“柱间，方才我在窗外，你生气什么？”

柱间只觉得他的目光逡巡在自己的脸上，仿佛还对自己第一句话有所怀疑。柱间握着杯子的手紧了紧，不希望斑继续在这件事情上纠缠，于是主动说道：“斑，你做过的事情，难道心里一点数都没有吗？”他望向斑，“对于这次泉奈的纰漏，你真的没有话要同我说吗？”

“泉奈？他这次的纰漏，和我又有什么关系？”

柱间拧眉道：“那我就一五一十跟你说了。你让太智调开了泉奈，让人在大臣一行人的饭食里下药，再让人以幻术迷惑人的心智，导致那个孩子被劫走。你真的以为，你让人做事可以不留马脚吗！”柱间目光灼灼地看向斑，“我知道你只是想让泉奈丢人，但是，这次的事件里，出了人命。你父亲让你成为宇智波的族长，不是让你利用自己的威望与权力，在族内兄弟倾轧的。”

“柱间，凡事都要讲究证据。”斑冷静地看着他，“这些话是谁跟你说的？泉奈？还是太智？如果我说，我什么都没做，你相信我吗？”

柱间看着斑，说道：“信太，泽，这两个人都是你的部下，在半年前的时候，他们做的事情，我心里很清楚。斑，我知道你从来都是一个有能力的人，也能够让你的部下对你俯首帖耳。可是，你不要忘了泉奈是你弟弟。”

“我让信太、泽两个人阻拦泉奈在族内的工作，这件事情你知道？我都不知道，柱间你这样关注我。”斑自嘲一笑，“但是，他们阻拦泉奈工作又如何，这件事情我是清清白白的。”

“清清白白。”柱间重复了这四个字，他都不知道这四个字能同斑有什么关系，“斑，你可真有脸说这句话。如果不是因为宇智波不能内斗，木叶不能乱，我手上的证据足够让你被木叶打成叛徒！这件祸事，是泉奈为你担待下来的！”

斑面对着柱间的怒火，脸色并不好看，为了赶回这里，他连续几日跋涉，在这之前他的身上还带着伤。身上黑色的披风遮盖了他身上的伤处，只有疲惫留在眉宇间。他本以为是柱间思念的信，一转眼成了兴师问罪，每一句话都是为了要给泉奈讨回公道。

就在柱间还要再说下去的时候，斑直接踩上几案，直接亲吻上柱间的嘴唇，他的身体压在柱间的身上，柱间皱眉就要闪避，但是斑早就知道柱间会逃开，索性全身都覆压了过来，几案也在两个人的挣扎中被踢开。

斑啃咬着柱间的嘴唇，带着冷冰冰的愤怒，柱间吃痛之下，也反咬着斑的嘴唇，两个人的血腥味混在了一起。柱间感觉到斑的手像生铁一样，几乎是焊在自己的身上，为了让斑松开自己，柱间的手也捏着斑的肩头，如果斑还不放开他，他可以活活捏碎他的肩膀。

这个血腥的吻充满着拒绝与愤怒，斑无视着肩头的疼痛，只是像为了证明自己的拥有权一样在柱间的嘴唇上留下伤口。等到他品味完柱间嘴唇的柔软之后，他才慢慢半坐起身，柱间松开手，却发现自己的手上有着鲜红的血迹。他眉一跳，说道：“你受伤了？”

斑直接打断他：“别为了泉奈向我问罪，我让部下阻挠他，是因为他终究有一天要从那个位置下来。他自己犯错，总好过被我活活逼下来。半年前，那跟我有关，但是这件事跟我没有关系，你是信证据，还是信我？”

柱间的手上，还有斑血液的黏腻，他看着斑，说道：“先包扎伤口，这件事情我会继续调查的。”

“如果有人要陷害我，那么你会找到更多指向我的证据。”斑说道，“你是信证据还是信我？”

柱间沉默站起身，翻找着抽屉里的纱布和伤药。灯火摇曳着，将柱间的背影拉得很长，斑看着他，柱间的无言对于他来说已经是一种对问题的拒绝。

柱间撕开了斑的衣服，看到他肩后被自己用力按开的旧创，有些溃烂复原痕迹的手里剑创口，如今正缓缓流着血。柱间替斑清理好伤口，涂抹上药物之后，将斑的伤口包扎起来。

“我有我自己的判断。”柱间洗干净自己手上的脏污。

斑沉默着一会，说道：“那我能休息了吗？”如今，他的声音也是疲惫的。

二八六

柱间不会为难一个伤员，他没有让斑回到他那个充斥着尘味的房间，而是在自己的床铺旁多放了个枕头。斑的伤口不宜沾水，于是擦拭了身体之后，同柱间躺在一张被子之下。

柱间一个人睡久了，因为斑的体温竟然一时还有些睡不着。在吹灭了蜡烛的房间里，刚才还剑拔弩张的两个人，又交谈起了斑在外的事情。

斑已经有阵子没有述职了，尽管柱间安排了水户进到这支小队里，但是显然他们的工作要危险忙碌得多。

在过去的几个月里，斑和水户等人在土之国追查当初的主脑之一，虽然六木和大悟两个人已经死去，但是这个计划绝不可能是他们两个人就能够完成的了，他们进攻木叶的装备和混入火之国的方法，无一例外都需要金钱的支持，只要有金钱的往来那么就会有一本账本。取得账本，也就取得了最关键的证据，那么所有的事物都会被暴露在阳光之下。

“我们辗转各地，总算将一个知道账本的人活捉了。他们会拷问他，然后……我们会距离真相更进一步。”斑轻声说道，侧着身子，吐息落在柱间的耳旁。柱间不自在的往旁边推开些，又听到斑说道：“那封信，你看了没？”

“……看了。”

“你信了我吗？”

“我让千手香诊脉了，对不起，那次是因为我生病了，于是错怪了你。”柱间照实给斑道歉。

“柱间，你永远不用同我道歉。”斑沙哑的声音让柱间觉得耳朵有些发痒，“我在外面时，心里想的都是你。那天我本该追过去，但是我的队员有意外。他需要我的帮助……我事后就一直想着，你什么时候会回去。”

“我第二天回来了，你的队员情况如何？”

“他遭遇了敌人，受了伤，但是已经好了。”斑回道。

他们说着这样的话时，心头一阵平静，仿佛起初的争吵都不存在一样。柱间闭上眼睛，斑的旧事再提，让他想到后续同泉奈发生的那些事情。

“柱间，或许很快就会有新的问题出现。”斑忽然说道，“我这些天一直都在土之国，本该是春雨丰沛的时候，但是今年的土之国很干涩，河床都干涸了。你和我都是从战争年代过来的人，即使我们那时候还是孩子，你也记得每次干旱之后，人们总是会争抢起来，不是争抢自己人的，就是去争抢他人的，总是如此。”

斑说话时声音沙哑低沉，吐字清楚，在这样空旷的房间里，甚至可以称得上好听。柱间听着他的话语，脑子里却是同泉奈所发生的那些事情，如果斑知晓那件事情，那么此刻的一切都将会改变。这让人不禁从心里感觉到一丝凉意，他并不畏惧事发时，那些加在自身上的非议，只是忍不住恐惧到时候可能发狂的斑，泉奈真的能在斑的手下活下来吗？

　　柱间闭上眼睛，觉得喉咙有一些干涩。就在这个时刻，他感觉到斑的手探来，干燥温暖的手同他交握，斑说道：“柱间，到时候你恐怕会很忙碌……”

　　“……这样吗？”柱间停顿了一下，回忆着斑刚才说，“土之国，爆发了……干旱？”

　　“柱间。”斑从柱间的话语里听到了迟疑的意思，“你刚才走神了吗？”

　　“不是，我只是……累了。”柱间反驳道，“这几天，村子里也很忙碌……所以，我刚才就困了。你说的事情，我会考虑的，土之国干旱，那么势必会影响周边的关系。”柱间尽量将话圆起来，“每年，总是会发生大大小小的事情，我都已经习惯了，木叶也会习惯的。”

“既然累了，那么就明天再谈吧。”斑的手收紧了，柱间的手掌却出了点汗，他将自己的手从斑手中抽出。背转过身，动作带动了被子，他身后的斑却贴了过来，柱间的背脊绷紧，他闭上眼睛，说道：“斑，你这样我没法睡。”

“柱间，那就习惯吧，你总不能将一个负伤的人赶出温暖的被窝。”斑柔声说着，柱间没法否认，只能紧闭着眼睛想要沉入梦乡。

斑的贴近反而让柱间心中的忐忑加剧，夜越来越深，他只能等到斑的呼吸也变得平稳起来，这才放松了少许。他沉入梦里，可心里怀着一分警戒，唯恐自己梦中说出泉奈的名字，柱间紧抿着自己的嘴唇。

这一夜既短暂又漫长，柱间昏昏沉沉的睡着，不知不觉已经是日上三竿。这个时候，他通常都是会起身的，但是因为昨夜同斑的对峙，让柱间比往日更加疲惫。

斑比他醒的要早，只是他醒来时，看着柱间睡在自己的身旁，安详的神情让人心头一软。他太久没有同柱间见面，此时也并不想做别的事情，于是斑支着手看着柱间的睡颜。他想用手描摹着属于自己的眉眼，却始终没有抚上的面容。平日里服侍柱间起身的蜜豆发现斑在柱间的屋子里，将洗漱的东西放在一旁后就静静的退了出去。

这一切对于斑来说，本该是十分圆满的事情，可是泉奈的到来很快把斑的心情破坏殆尽。

泉奈兴许是绕过了蜜豆，他来到柱间的房门前叩响了门扉，喊道：“柱间，是我。”他今早起身的时候，得到蜜豆的传话，柱间答应同他谈谈，就忍耐不住现在找来了。旁人哪里知道他这一个半月的煎熬，他本觉得自己有了希望，但是随后柱间的表现却又像是把他打回了原型。如果不是他第二天醒来时，身上还有柱间指甲留下的痕迹，他几乎以为那是自己的荒唐一梦。

之后，他期盼着同柱间见面，却又被俗事所羁绊着。他得往返与中忍比赛的选址，去勘探着地形和其他人忍者交涉，每次回来想同柱间见面，却又苦苦等不到机会。他知道柱间是在回避他，但是，他也知道这样的回避只会将自己的希望越拖越渺茫，这才有同柱间的见面。

他叩响门扉时，手指都有些发抖，因为他心中的希望、恐惧与爱恋搅和在一起，让他仿佛回到了那个还拘谨生涩的少年时期。

然而，等待泉奈的却是沉默，泉奈心里有些狐疑。他不知道柱间如何的想法，却怕柱间此刻已经后悔，于是泉奈一咬牙，就拉开门扉走了进去。他三步两步走到柱间的屏风前，伸手拉开了里屋的纸隔扇。

门拉开的一瞬，泉奈对上了斑铁青的脸色。泉奈几乎还没来得及反应，斑就冲到了他的面前，泉奈下意识格挡，两个人身体肢接后爆出一声闷响。屋里的柱间因为杀气的弥漫而猛地睁眼，他随后听到的是拳脚激烈碰撞的声音，随着两个忍者没有收敛的动手，屋子里的摆设遭了秧。

“谁给你的胆子，让你径直进柱间的房间！”斑冷冰冰地说道，而泉奈反应过来之后，新仇旧怨涌上心头，也不打算同他客气，对于斑的挑衅言辞不发一语，但是手上的手里剑已经滑到他的掌中。

柱间几乎以为这是自己的噩梦成真了，等屏风在他面前变成粉碎之后，他意识到这是斑和泉奈两个人对上。他冲出了房间，泉奈眼角余光看到柱间还有些倦意的脸庞，只觉得妒火一时涌上了心头，他看着斑堂而皇之的样子，之前隐忍的怒火也一并翻起。想到这里，泉奈的手上更狠辣了三分，如果不是考虑到柱间的存在，他已经同斑用上忍术。

“你们给我住手！是我让泉奈来找我的。”柱间同斑说道。  
“你让他来找你，可是这不代表他能不请自入！”斑说道，“倘若我不在，他到底是想做出什么事情？”

“斑，我做什么事情，你没资格管。”泉奈忍不住说道。

“泉奈，你少说两句！”柱间下意识挡在泉奈的面前，斑看到柱间的举动，脸变得更加阴沉，但是他唇边却露出嘲讽又挑衅的笑容，仿佛是在讽刺泉奈只能躲在柱间的庇护下。泉奈紧咬着牙关，怒道：“柱间，这样一个宇智波的叛徒，你还要忍着他吗？他今天会为了排挤我而设计陷害，明天他就会容不下辉夜！”

柱间心口一颤，斑的脸色更加难看，写轮眼的图案出现在他的瞳仁之中，相对应的，泉奈的查克拉也在提升。整个宇智波大宅被恐怖的气息所笼罩着，柱间一咬牙，转身给了泉奈一耳光，说道：“泉奈，不要胡说八道。斑他不会做出这样的事情……”他此刻只想平息斑对泉奈的怒气，否则今天就算是不会出现伤亡，也必然会在木叶引起轩然大波。

泉奈被柱间这一耳光打得一愣，他看着柱间，感觉到自己的手被柱间一拽，拉到了房门前，往外一推。

“柱间！”这一推让他感觉心都要被推入了深渊，泉奈想要抓住柱间的手，却看到柱间紧皱着眉头，“走，之后是我和斑的事情，跟你没关系。”

柱间言语之间，把泉奈撇清在外面，随着他话音一落，斑的杀气也跟着落了下去。

就在泉奈的面前，柱间将门关上，隔着门，泉奈听到柱间同斑解释道：“斑，这一切都是误会。是我昨天有言在先让泉奈来找我，我们有事要谈，你们两个是兄弟，不要一见面就剑拔弩张的样子。”

“柱间，他分明不是要找你谈事情。”

“斑！……”柱间的声音随后压低，仿佛是同斑进了里屋，两个人声线压低之后，泉奈也就听不到屋子里的话，他如今只觉得遍体生寒，如果说他在进屋前还觉得自己可以同柱间说些什么，如今已经被柱间彻底的斩断。在柱间的眼中，他就是逊色于斑，当他与斑相对峙时，柱间思虑的始终是他会不会被斑杀死。这样的屈辱比斑的设计更让泉奈感觉到绝望，他站在这里，恐怕是再多余不过了。

泉奈的血有些冷，他望着屋子里。他和斑之间，当真是如同鸿沟一般吗？就算斑获得了父亲的眼睛，他就真的没机会同斑一较长短吗？

泉奈转过身，此刻，他只想离开这间屋子，他从未有一刻如现在这样渴望变得更加强大。

总有一天，他会打败斑。

幕 三八五

柱间并不是第一次解决斑与泉奈之间的矛盾，但是过去，斑对泉奈的敌意在他看来是冒犯，那时的他怎么都不愿意相信泉奈是对自己有企图的，而如今，他和泉奈的关系已经让他没有底气再去同斑怒吼。

他所能做的，只是软化着自己的态度，缓和着斑的情绪。恰好，斑同泉奈一番拼斗，昨天才包扎的伤口如今又开裂了，柱间嗅着屋子里的血腥味，同斑说道：“你伤口裂开了，我给你再重新包扎。”

柱间边取着伤药，边同斑说道：“我已经厌烦一次次挡在你和泉奈之间了。”他拿着伤药坐在斑的身边，斑顺着柱间的意思解开衣服，他冷哼道：“那么他的行为要怎么解释？他不是不通人事的孩子，只是叩门就进到你的屋子里来！”

柱间解开斑的包扎，他这回手重了一点：“我是个男人，这本来就没什么，你也说过他事先叩门了，你应声了吗？”

斑皱着眉头哼了声，柱间就知道他没有应声，于是又说：“我让他来见我，他叩门却没得到应声，进来查看一下也是理所当然。”斑听着柱间的话，眉头还是拧着，在柱间说来顺理成章的事情，他的心中始终难以释怀。

“那么他为什么不解释？”

“他还有什么好同你解释的。”柱间冷淡说道，“你做的那些事情，他跟你动手也是理所当然。他动手固然不对，但是不是理所当然吗？有苛责他的时间，你不如看看晴树、小鹤……”柱间明白斑心中对孩子的惦记，便将话引到孩子的身上，“如今晴树、小鹤不仅走路走得很稳，连话也说得很清楚了。”

斑听到孩子的名字，心中便是一软，他沉默了一会，便说道：“恐怕，他们都认不得我了。”他上一次回来已经是许久之前的事情，这两个孩子哪里有他的印象。

“你这次急着走吗？”柱间问道，“不着急的话，用过饭之后，就可以同那两个孩子玩耍一番。”

斑的杀气现在全然褪去了，他活动了一下胳膊，穿好衣服，就陪着柱间一块去前厅用饭，至于这间屋子，自然有玲子他们来收拾。

柱间和斑用完餐，就去了孩子们的房间，因为事先通知了乳母，等见到人的时候，已经打扮好了。穿好了衣服，他软软的头发也扎了起来，童子似的丸子头看起来十分可爱，他很久没有见到斑，见到斑的时候，先歪着头打量着他。斑蹲下身去看他，轻声说道：“晴树，我是父亲，你不记得我了吗？”即便斑在战场上可以战无不胜，可是在面对孩子的时候，他一贯平稳的声音甚至有了迟疑，柱间站在他的身旁，同他说道：“晴树，他是蜜豆天天跟你说的斑啊，你不会忘记的对不对？”

斑看了一眼柱间，下一刻晴树就喊着斑的名字，“斑”啊“斑”的抱了过来，斑难掩自己的惊喜，他直接把晴树一把抱起来，举得高高的，晴树因为他的举动咯咯笑了起来，他朝斑挥舞着手：“斑，回来啦！蜜豆，斑回来了啦！”

　　“我回来了！”斑对晴树说道，晴树看着他激动的表情，脸上的笑容越发大了起来，他的手戳着斑的脸，好奇他脸上那些硬硬的胡茬，当斑拿自己的脸颊贴向他时，他瘪着嘴，扭过头说：“脸上的东西，硬硬的，疼啊。”

晴树的话语比起斑离开家的时候，已经很有进步了，斑脸上的喜色更盛，他过去总是担心自己会耽误晴树，如今晴树说得利落又清楚，让他开心极了。他抱着晴树，又望着正看着自己的小鹤。小鹤也穿得整整齐齐，他先是四处张望着找自己的乳母，可是乳母为了不打扰他们，已经退了出去，于是他就看到了同晴树好像十分开心的斑。他也想要参与其中，于是就大摇大摆的走了过来。因为没法走上一条直线，他最后是朝着柱间的方向走来的，柱间将目光落在他的身上，眼前的一幕就好像似曾相识一样。

当初晴树也是这样朝自己走了过来，却始终没有完整的走过来，当时他便觉得同这孩子是没有缘分的。而如今，换成了小鹤，看着他如今脚步还算稳健的样子，谁又想到，他当初和小松可怜得就像是两只小耗子一样。他们提心吊胆的照料着，但是终究还是失去了一个孩子。

　　斑这个时候说道：“小鹤也真能干，柱间，抱一下小鹤吧。”

柱间回过神：“什么？”他其实将斑的话听得分明，却忍不住怀疑起了自己，下意识后退了一步，“斑，抱两个孩子也并不费力。”

柱间的话是婉拒的意思，斑抿着嘴唇，他抱着晴树半蹲下身，轻声对小鹤说道：“小鹤，哥哥在这里，和你哥哥一起玩吧。”

小鹤这会却看他陌生的很，哪怕晴树被他抱着，也执意向着柱间的方向而去，斑抬眼看着柱间，说道：“就试试看……”他放低姿态商量着，手中不自觉抱紧了晴树。这个孩子并不知道眼前正在发生什么，他看了看斑，又看了看柱间，最后选择趴在斑的肩头，笑嘻嘻的揪着斑的头发。

下一刻，小鹤已经抱在了柱间的腿上，柱间低头看小鹤，这个孩子正歪着脑袋看他，一派天真无邪的样子，他看起来是这么的乖巧。柱间听到斑同自己商量着，看了眼斑，试图伸出了手。他虽然不想同孩子沾染太多的感情，可是到了这个时候，自然也不会推开孩子，他的心中自然也觉得纠葛：他本来只是想转移斑对泉奈的怀疑，如今，又被勾起了那几乎称得上痛苦的回忆。

柱间的手抱上小鹤软软的身子，小鹤笑嘻嘻的看着他，然后吃着自己的手指，那样不知忧虑的模样，也不明白柱间的动作下藏着几多的犹豫。柱间深吸一口气，抱上小鹤，说道：“没想到你这个小家伙，也有点儿沉。”

斑听到柱间这样说，忍不住露出了笑容，他只是看到柱间抱着孩子，便觉得自己心头的郁结纾解开，那些关于泉奈的怀疑，也就暂时放下了。此时此刻，他也只想同自己最爱的人好好相处这为数不多的时间。

斑能停留在木叶的时间并不多，他这次回来，也只是因为柱间召他回来，盘桓两三日之后，就要离开了。简单将要呈报的内容写在卷轴上后，斑就把心神放在了柱间和孩子的身上。虽然一开始同柱间争吵，又遇上泉奈那件事情，但是和家人的相处，已足够让斑心头感到平静。

和斑的心境不同，柱间反而莫名心慌了起来。他从未试过长久的隐瞒着什么而活着，如今泉奈的事情因为斑的存在，如同一座山似的压在他的心头。他和泉奈所做的事情，已经让斑和泉奈两人之间的关系变得空前紧张起来，泉奈心中怀着对斑的怨愤，那件事情随时都有可能作为他攻击的言语而被说出。

柱间心思郁结的情况下，这一两日又陪着斑同晴树、小鹤玩耍，等到夜里的时候，久违的做起了许久没有做过的噩梦。

他以为自己会忘记小松的容颜，以为自己会忘记那孩子逐渐冰凉的指尖，却没有想到，曾经逼迫他沉溺在熏香中的梦魇，又再度泛起。

“母亲、母亲。”那清脆的声音，分明是小鹤的，可是假若小松能够长大，是否也会牙牙学语，用着和小鹤相同的声音？

柱间带着一身冷汗醒来，他浑浑噩噩的看着身旁的斑，心中却涌起一股想要逃开的欲望，柱间坐起身，很快就惊动了一旁的斑，斑听到房门打开的声音，下意识摸着一旁犹带温度的被子，立刻起身追了出去。

　　夜风吹在柱间的脸上，也让浑浑噩噩的柱间变得清醒。但是，清醒也就意味着他得正视着自己心中的痛苦，他从未忘记小松的死去。他的孩子，就这样在他的手下离开，尸体渐渐冰冷，而他什么都不能做，就这样看着他离开了这个陌生的人世。

　　他甚至极少去看他，印象中斑只带他去过一次，然后他就再也没有去过。这个孩子没有他和斑的姓氏，只能作为木叶墓园中的一个名字而活着，松千代，这个是他们给他取的小名。最开始，他们希望他可以健健康康的长大，可是天不从人愿，那对木叶攻击中幸存下来的双胞胎，最终还是失去了一个。

　　柱间都要忘记松千代的墓碑在哪里，他只能一个个的找过去，好在这个时候，除了看守墓园的人，也不会有人来到这里。在木叶最荒凉的地方，这处墓园在夜里甚至有几分阴森恐怖，柱间找了一圈，总算在一个不起眼的角落看到了松千代这三个字。

　　出乎他意料的是，在松千代的墓碑前，还留着一束花，看枯萎的程度应该是这两日内放在这里的。

　　柱间站在墓碑前，伸手抚摸着松千代的字样，就在此时，他听到身后有人落地的声音，那人走了过来，站在了柱间的身后：“柱间，你是梦见小松了吗？”

　　“我梦见他了，他喊着我‘母亲’”柱间回答道，他的目光落在了花上：“这是你放的吗？”

　　“我回来的路上，会途径这里，小松他……”斑说道这里，深呼吸一口气，“他很喜欢鲜艳的东西，他大概会喜欢花。”

　　“斑，你怪我吗？”柱间看着松千代的墓碑轻身说道，“我不可能给他，也不可能给晴树、给小鹤姓氏的。”

　　“我们当初说过……你说，这是我应得的。”斑沉住气回答道。

　　“那你呢，你怨恨吗？”

　　“我怨恨过。”斑坦言道，“但是……我更希望，有朝一日能改变你的看法……”斑认真说道，“虽然很渺茫……或者说，不可能。但是，柱间你应该知道，我不可能有多怨恨你。”  
　　柱间跪在了墓碑前，用手擦拭着上面的尘埃：“我记得，小鹤和小松是双生的兄弟，我白天的时候便忍不住想，小松应该也是这个模样……我平时，那些你不在家的时候，我从来都不正眼看着小鹤，他会提醒我那个事实，松千代死了，而我什么都做不了。”

　　“好了，柱间别说了，事情都过去了。”斑直接制止了柱间，他伸手去拉着柱间，“无论怎样，都是过去的事情了，你要向前看，哪怕这样很难。”

“我没有办法！我不是你！”柱间低吼一声，他低下了头，斑强硬的将柱间拽起来，然后用手擦拭上柱间的脸颊，不知何时，柱间的脸上流着眼泪。

　　气氛一时间都凝固了起来，最后还是斑打破了安静，他说道：“我知道，如果你忘记了，那么你也不是你了。……好了，我们回去吧。”

两个深夜来到墓园的人，走着来时的路，他们还是下意识回避了值夜巡逻的忍者。毕竟，两个人还穿着浴衣，让旁人看到了，恐怕还以为是出了什么大事。

等回到屋子里，斑替柱间打水洗了把脸，又将手擦净。柱间的梦魇一下子打碎了两日平稳生活的假象，他们两个人之间，早已经如同碎裂的镜子，布满着蛛网似的裂缝。

太多太多的事情压在柱间的心头放不下，斑同他说着向前看又如何，没有人能够将一切抛开，那些记忆最终成为心头的包袱，压得人喘不过气来。

幕 二八六

这一夜不知不觉的过去，两个人坐在室内默默无言，直到破晓的晨光洒入到屋内，斑才恍然回过神。他背后的柱间，这时候也长出了一口气。

“我昨晚失态了。”柱间先开口说道，“今天，待会我先去村子里，你休息一会，去暗部述职吧。再不递交报告，你恐怕就真的成了叛徒了。”

“柱间，中午回来用饭吧。”斑说道。

柱间心想着斑很快又要出去，便答应了他。柱间起身打理自己，斑躺在铺盖上，看着柱间高挑的背影。眼下只剩下两日，他们谁都想安稳度过，将那些烦恼的事情搁置一旁，斑想着这些，眼看着柱间出了房间，忽然打了个呼哨。

柱间有些奇怪的回头，斑露出了一丝笑容，说道：“记得中午回来用饭，别让扉间盘剥着你整日蹲在那个办公室批文件。”

柱间听他拐着弯损了一句扉间，摆了摆手，走出屋子：“知道了，别啰嗦了。”

玲子让厨房准备了丰富的午膳，这几日斑在家，她自然努力展现着自己的能干。

　　珍惜着同家人的相处，斑又让蜜豆和玲子抱着晴树和小鹤两个人到前厅来用饭。虽然两个孩子都吃着比较软烂、好消化的事物，但是多少是个一家团聚的机会，而且辉夜去出了任务，饭桌上的气氛肯定不会尴尬。

　　只是终究还是有出乎斑意料的事情，本该在暗部处理事情的泉奈中午前往家里递了话，说要中午回来同斑见面。两个人前两天还拔刀相向，今天又要在屋檐下相对，作为兄弟就是如此，斑心里就是再不高兴，也要让玲子给泉奈添上碗筷。

　　随着吃食被侍从们陆续端上，蜜豆从酒窖里给斑等人拿了酒，这一顿也就这样开始了。

斑看着泉奈，泉奈看着柱间，而柱间……他谁也没有看，只是低头吃着自己的东西。泉奈是突然往家里递话的，柱间知道的时候已经晚了。他这两天都没有泉奈的消息，不知道他心里想的是什么，只明白泉奈是故意的。

泉奈这是要做什么，难道要把一切都在这时揭开吗？

 

让柱间松一口气的是，泉奈什么都没有做。

仿佛那些难堪的事情都没有发生一般，泉奈就像是没事人一样的坐在席间。斑的脸没什么表情，他这个时候也同泉奈做起了体面的事情，将本就千疮百孔似的关系粉饰起来。乍听着席间两个孩子不时的嘟嘟囔囔，和幼稚的请求，好像还真是个其乐融融的情境。

席间上，酒过了三巡，泉奈说道：“你消失了这么长时间，为了完成那个秘密的任务，如今是功德圆满吗？”

“回来休息一下。”斑摇了摇头说道，“毕竟有些事情急不来。”

“但是至少也取得了重大的进展？”

“这个报告里大概会写的更清楚。”斑回答道。

“那我到时候会认真看看你付出的那些心力。”泉奈随口说道。

“这个你就不用说给我听了。”

“让你了解我的态度不是也很必要吗？毕竟这件事情上，暗部和宇智波家族都在支持你。”泉奈笑道。

柱间没有说话，他将目光转移到正在照顾晴树的蜜豆身上，蜜豆正看着晴树自己吃那些辅食，可是对于晴树来说，桌上那些东西更有诱惑力，毕竟它们看起来都比辅食可爱多了。为了让晴树老老实实吃东西，蜜豆不得不连哄带骗地让他专注着自己碗里的东西。等发现柱间正在看着自己时，蜜豆都有些不好意思了，她的脸颊有些红，柱间说道：“蜜豆，跟他说，把碗里的吃完了才能吃别的。”

蜜豆点了点头，开始跟晴树谈起了条件，当她态度强硬了点时，比较老实的晴树立刻就老老实实吃碗里的东西，只是眼睛直勾勾的看着桌上那些好吃的。

泉奈说道：“辉夜小时候可要难哄得多。”

柱间看了他一眼，说道：“其实都一样，只要态度足够强硬，他们就知道怎么求都没有用的。”

“谈条件的确是要有足够的筹码谈才行。”泉奈随口说道，“小孩子不懂这个道理，只会谈条件，却不知道带筹码。”

柱间看着泉奈，桌下的拳头不自觉握紧了，他情愿是自己想多了，泉奈只是随口说说这样的话。

这个时候斑突然说道：“还是不要在孩子面前讨论这些，说些有趣的事情更好。”

柱间看了眼斑，撑起一点笑容，说道：“你可以讲一些有趣的事情给他们听听。”

“他们可能更希望我带的是玩具回来，而不是故事。”斑耸了耸肩。

面对两个人有些亲昵的对话，泉奈比自己想象中的要更冷静一些。他自从那一天就已经想明白了，在足够强大之前，他不顾一切的同斑争夺，只会让柱间将自己看得更加渺小。他会永远只是柱间心目中那个只知道赌气的孩子，而不是一个可以陪伴余生的人。

所以，在他有足够的筹码给斑沉重的一击时，他不想让柱间再挡在他的面前。泉奈强打起自己的精神，视线在柱间和斑之间徘徊着，故作无事道：“我和柱间都很感兴趣，你可以讲讲看。”

斑却是举了杯，说道：“喝酒吧。”

他们举起了酒杯，三只杯子碰在了一起，各自饮下了酒。酒缓和了一时间有些尴尬的气氛，而聪明如蜜豆很快就抱着吃得差不多的晴树、小鹤回到房间里，将前厅的空间让给了三个木叶的大人物。

斑喝了些酒，开始讲一些在任务中看到的风土人情，又说起了如今几大国都在准备的中忍大赛：“水之国筹备的时间最久，他们的人都已经在训练了。我和其他的队员各自也留意了他们的训练方式，到时候会一起作为报告提交的。”

“这件事等每个月的会议上讨论吧。”柱间说道。

“我也认同，到时候我们也开始针对性的训练他们吧。”泉奈说道。

“柱间并不想……”“我并不想。”柱间和斑异口同声说了出来，这样的默契让泉奈的脸色灰暗了一点，但是他也没什么质疑的资格，只能继续和他们讨论着。一轮下来，酒已经喝完，柱间酒劲上来有些犯困，他站起身来的时候，从桌子后迈出来时脚步有些踉跄，斑和泉奈同时伸出了手，想要扶住柱间。

斑离着柱间更紧，他拉了一把，让柱间倚靠着自己的肩膀。斑那双深沉的眼睛紧盯着泉奈，说道：“真是有劳你了。”他说完，还不忘伸手将柱间的一边揽住，让柱间整个身子都在他的怀里。

“不用客气。”泉奈咬着牙收回了手，他将手背在身后，看着斑扶着柱间走出了房间。目光落在柱间落在斑肩头的头发，泉奈的目光变得更加深邃起来。

　　幕 二八七

　　斑扶着柱间回到房间，柱间的身体依靠着他，他们这样的贴近，和当初针锋相对时的冰冷截然相反，这也让斑的心中升起一股暖意。他维持着柱间的平衡，拉开房门，然后小心翼翼的将柱间搀扶进去，因为蜜豆正在照顾孩子，取而代之的是另外一名侍女，她还有些年轻，于是有些俏皮的探进头来，小声问道：“主人，是不是要给你们准备热水？”

　　斑回头看着她，点了点头，那姑娘缩回了脑袋，将门跟着关上了。斑把柱间扶到了屏风后，让柱间坐在矮榻上，靠在软垫上的柱间看着斑。斑点起房间的灯时，看到了柱间唇边的笑容，他问道：“柱间，你在笑什么？”

　　“不知道，我就是想笑。”柱间随口回答道，他的头歪靠在软垫上，头发垂在了脸颊旁，一时间让他显得有些年轻俏皮，在酒精的作用下，那些烦心的事情都暂时远离了他，柱间在微醺的酣然中觉得十分舒服，于是脸上的笑容都显得格外甜蜜。

　　斑有些心热，他伸手将柱间的头发捋在耳后，用手抚摸着柱间的面庞，柱间偏过头，就像是小动物那样的蹭着斑的掌心，他问斑：“你在干什么呢？”

　　“不知道，就是想这样。”斑愣愣的回答道。

　　柱间想起之前自己说的话，痴痴笑了起来：“你个笨蛋，你怎么学我回答？”

　　“因为我真的不知道。”斑老实回答道。

　　“斑，你这样看起来像个笨蛋。”柱间笑着说道。他朝软榻里面坐进去些，拍了拍自己留出的空隙，让斑坐在那里，“坐在这里吧。”

　　斑本来可以坐在柱间的对面，但是能坐在身边才是真正求之不得，于是两个大男人挤在矮榻的一边，柱间感觉到斑的体积，有些憋屈的又往里挪了挪，说道：“你比以前变大了好多。”他靠在柔软的垫子里，连声音都变得懒洋洋的，随口提起了从前的事情。那个时候斑还是个少年，自然没有那么占位置，斑没有马上接柱间的话，而是将手放在柱间的肩后，将人揽在自己的怀里。

　　两个人的体温在这个靠近夏日的时节，是会让人感觉到热的，但是柱间只是抽抽鼻子，没有立刻反对。

　　“是啊，我们都变大了，你不能只算我一个，柱间。”斑用下巴磨蹭着柱间的头发，那缎子似的长发触碰起来也很美好，“我还记得那时候我们在山里躲雨，因为正在打雷，我们都躲进了山洞里……”

　　“那叫什么山洞，我的脚尖都能被雨淋到。”柱间抱怨道，“那天估计是雷忍的家伙到这里来了，雷打的停不下来，我们想回到村子里都不行……”

　　那件事因为十分惊险，在他们的记忆里还很清晰，那是在雨水丰沛时节的一场暴雨，老天爷都不合你讲道理，突如其来的就打下了豆大的雨滴，雨水一下子将河岸边淋成了泥泞，他们深一脚浅一脚的找避雨的地方，雷声在天空中滚滚而作，然后就看到一道雷劈在了树林之中。接二连三又下来了几道，不知道是什么邪门的事情，看起来就像是追着他们两个人而来。他和柱间虽说都被族里称之为天才，但是毕竟年纪还小，面对这样的威力还是吓坏了，他们慌不择路的找到一个浅浅的山洞钻了进去，那个洞穴堪堪收容他们两个人，再往前一点就要淋到雨水了。雷声还在外面轰隆的响着，他们等了好久，才等到雨过天晴的时候。

　　“谁知道呢。”斑笑了一下，那个时候他们哪里想得到雷之国的忍者，还真的以为是倒霉的要被雷劈。

　　“真是倒霉的很。”柱间嘟囔了一句。

　　斑问他：“你还记得当时你在洞里说了些什么吗？”

　　“谁还记得啊。”柱间说着扭过头，假装自己一点都不记得说过什么。

　　“反正，我是记得有人就差抱着我哭起来，然后又面对着墙壁一个人消沉，说‘万一被雷劈死怎么办、怎么办、怎么办’。”斑一本正经的说道。

　　“我不记得了，我就记得有人特别慌，抱着我说‘呸呸呸别瞎说’。”柱间撇了撇嘴，“特别的小屁孩。”

　　斑沉默了一下，然后笑出了声，原来他和柱间都记得这个事情。

　　就在这个时候，房门被侍女敲响了：“大人，热水已经准备好了。”

　　“我知道了。”斑应了一声，他转过头对柱间说：“还走得稳吗？”

　　“这有什么问题！”柱间可不想再被斑笑话，他从缩着的角落里钻出来，伸展了一下身子骨，然后朝门口走去，没走几步，他就走出了一条斜线，差点要撞在屏风上，怎么看都不像是没问题。斑只能站起身，扶着柱间向外面走去。柱间拍打着斑的手，说道：“去，一边去，我走的可稳了。”

　　斑说道：“是我走不稳，我得靠你扶着。”

　　柱间笑出了声，他拍了拍肩膀，说道：“扶稳了，哥哥让你靠着。”这样活泼轻佻的样子，跟他十几年前的德性差不多。斑却觉得怀念极了，此时在这个房间说的每一句话，都势必让他难以忘怀，他不知道自己有多久没有看到这样的柱间。他扶着柱间，两个人走出了门，两个人走到了浴室里，斑陪着柱间走进去，柱间瞥了他一眼，开始赶人了：“去，别待在这里了，也不害臊。”

　　斑老老实实的走出去，但是他改站在了门口，听着柱间在里面的动静。先是衣服落在地上的声音，然后柱间入了水里，水泼洒在身上，再之后，就传来了柱间哼着小调的声音。柱间唱歌实在是称不上好听，总有两个音喜欢跑来跑去，斑听在耳里忍不住露出了笑容。他想起两个人从前在溪水边，因为扭打起来又是汗又是土，最后柱间索性跳进了水里，还冲他做个鬼脸。

　　斑，你再下来就是洗我的洗澡水了！

　　当时把他也是气的够呛，为了把他气的更厉害些，柱间在溪水里洗的时候，哼着跑调的歌。这些事回想起来，都是小屁孩干的事情，随着时间的积淀又成了泛黄的记忆。

　　斑在门口没呆多久，柱间就洗的差不多了。本来就喝醉的人，被热水一泡更成了只软脚虾，于是他浸在水里哼哼唧唧起来，斑探进头里，发现柱间靠在水里，眼睛都快闭上了。他走过去，把湿淋淋的人从水里捞起来，披上一件外套就抱回房间里，柱间靠在他的怀里，头发湿漉漉的黏在身上。

　　他们回到房间里，床已经被侍女铺好了，斑将柱间放下，开始用毛巾擦着他湿漉漉的头发，毕竟直接这么睡觉，第二天可是会头疼的。柱间枕着斑的膝盖，烛光照在他的脸上，能看到他眉头皱了起来，看起来没有做到一个好梦。斑并没有办法主宰他的梦境，只能用手将柱间的头发沥干，当他低下头的时候，看到柱间的眼角沁出一滴眼泪，他抿着嘴唇，像是沉浸在痛苦之中。

　　先前那轻松的氛围在此时远离了斑，如今睡着了的柱间，才是现在柱间惯常的状态。

　　他不再活泼轻佻，穿着火影的羽织，多数时候的时候挂着谦和有礼的笑容，很少放声大笑，而面对他的时候，更多的像一把尖锥，扎得他鲜血淋漓。

　　斑深吸一口气，他将柱间抱起，将他放进被中，替他掖好被子，之后他才去到浴室，用女仆准备好的热水冲淋着身体。他的心不是石头做的，当好不容易放松下来时，柱间神情的变化成了残酷的事实，将他砸的心口一阵阵泛着痛楚。但是他不可以怨憎，因为这是他应得的，是他这些年的报应。斑冲淋好身体，回到了房间里，柱间默认了他在家的这段时间可以睡在一起，于是他掀开被子，和柱间睡在了一块。

　　或许是因为之前生孩子亏了身体，如今的柱间体温都不像从前那样的暖和，他的手容易凉，斑将柱间抱进了怀里，从背后揽住了柱间的腰。他感觉到柱间朝自己靠了过来，单纯出于取暖。

　　斑低下头，嗅着柱间身上清爽的味道，先前的疼痛感也在此时渐渐远离。他吻着柱间的耳后，索取着一点的温存。

　　柱间可不太满意这样的骚扰，他转过身，那双困倦的眼睛无神的扫了斑一眼，他还没有清醒，只是睡的还不深。斑吻住了柱间的唇，没有将舌头探入他的口中，只是亲昵的磨蹭着。柱间的鼻息落在他们两人之间，暧昧又带着暖意，斑抚摸着柱间的脑后，轻声说道：“柱间睡吧，好好休息。”

　　他的声音格外的轻柔，手上的力度更像是抚摸一个孩子，柱间闭眼再度睡了过去，在斑的怀里寻找着温暖。

　　这一次，他总算没有皱着眉头。斑舒了一口气，他亲着柱间的发丝，也跟着闭上了眼睛。

　　他的确做错了许多事，但是他发誓，这些他都会弥补的。

　　在月色下，斑和柱间两个人就这样依偎着睡去。

　　

　　幕 二八八

　　斑醒来的时候，柱间已经在穿着羽织，拉开的帘子外有明媚的阳光照射进来，斑用手抵挡着光源。柱间居高临下地看着他，说道：“醒了吗？”

　　“是啊。”斑撑起额头，试图回忆着自己做的梦，不知道是不是睡习惯了郊外，睡在床上反倒让他觉得很不适应。

　　柱间问他：“你怎么了？”

　　“床太舒服了，肩膀痛。”斑说着敲打了一下肩头，柱间忍不住勾起嘴角，说道：“那今晚你就在庭院外面打个地铺吧，有漫天的星星陪着你。”

　　“免了，我还是喜欢传统的床。”斑站起身，从一旁拿了自己的外套穿上，他今天要做的事情，就是跟扉间见上一面，不只是将这段时间的发现告诉扉间，还有一些其他的内容需要同那个一直看他不顺眼的男人交代。

　　柱间看到斑似乎要外出的样子，说道：“不是打算任务完成之后才正式回归村子吗？”

　　斑看了他一眼，说道：“确实没有错，但是我还得和一些人打交道，我会暗中行事的。”

　　“那就好。”柱间说完就朝外走去，和斑不同，他得和往常那样到村子里去工作。

　　

　　斑在柱间走了之后，没有马上离开家里。他先是去看了看晴树，这个孩子一如既往的喜欢他，对他笑的见牙不见眼，笑得傻乎乎的。而晴树这个哥哥也是颇为称职，在斑进来之前，他就跟小鹤说着只有孩子懂的悄悄话，听到斑进来的声音，晴树才把目光转到斑的身上。

　　“晴树，”斑对他展开了臂膀，晴树很配合的扎了进来，斑一手抱着晴树，旁边的小鹤也跟着要斑抱，斑随后另外一手搂起了小鹤，然后才朝前厅走了过去。

　　柱间这个时候已经离开了家里，玲子给斑准备了两份吃的，蜜豆跟着走进来，拿起了一份打算喂给晴树。

　　斑看了一眼蜜豆，说道：“晴树、小鹤会说话了，是你教的吗？”

　　蜜豆点了点头，她将调羹里的东西喂给了晴树，又拿手帕细致的擦了擦晴树的下巴。

　　“有劳你了，这些东西你收下吧。”斑说完，拍了拍手，玲子就拿出了一封红纸包住的东西进来，蜜豆有些惊讶的瞪大眼睛，里面的东西自然是钱，她对斑摇了摇头：“大人，这个东西……”

　　“收下吧，这是你应得的。”斑说道，“不然的话，晴树又要比其他的孩子慢一步了。”斑看着晴树又被喂了几口吃的，然后继续说道：“以后，还希望你多加管教他，有些时候就算是严厉点也没问题。”

　　“这样不好吧……”蜜豆有些犹豫的说道。

　　斑说道：“我的父亲，就是这么教导我的。而且晴树也不小了……”他对晴树招了招手，晴树蹬蹬的跑到他面前，傻乎乎地看着斑捏着自己的胳膊腿，斑摸着晴树的骨头，得益于他和柱间的血统，晴树的身体发育的相当好，虽然只有两岁多，但是已经跟三四岁的孩子没什么区别，这样的手脚已经可以粗略的学习忍术了。

　　蜜豆看着斑自然的提起田岛，眼神闪烁了一下，她从没想过斑竟然会这样坦然的说起自己父亲的名字，在造成这样的事情之后，却还是照着自己父亲的方法去调教孩子。

　　晴树跑回了蜜豆的身边，拉了她的袖子，说道：“弟弟……”

　　蜜豆低下头，看着晴树，小声说道：“对了，弟弟也要吃哦。晴树少爷看看怎么喂小鹤少爷……”

　　晴树如今会自己吃辅食了，但是小鹤却还要人帮着，有时候晴树看小鹤被人喂着好玩，自己也会要喂弟弟，可是他这时候笨手笨脚，往往把小鹤闹成了一个大花脸。

　　斑看着自己的一对孩子，心中多少有些感慨，他亏欠这对孩子一个姓氏，除非柱间点头，否则他们注定只能成为私生子。他暗自叹了口气，站起身，吩咐道：“我出去了，你和玲子待会带着两位少爷玩耍。”

　　“知道了。”蜜豆应承道。

　　

　　扉间并不是一个好约的人，想要见他，最好提前就跟他约好时间、地点，否则这位忙碌的木叶副手一定会让你走个空。

　　打招呼的事情，斑已经让自己的副手准备妥当，他所要做的，只是提前一刻来到约定的地点。

　　他们所约定的地方是在木叶城镇外的一处山坡上，由于草木生长的繁茂，地形称得上十分隐秘。斑站在树上等待着扉间的到来，和约定的时间一样，扉间准时出现在了树下。

　　扉间冷眼看着斑从树上跳下，说道：“有什么事情要这么神秘。”

　　“我只是想跟你确定之前你跟我许诺的，”斑冷静地说道，“我们当初说的是，在我重新回到族长位子之前，你都会成为我的助力之一”

　　扉间露出了略带嘲讽的笑容：“是的，我是说过。只是我以为你把这全然不当一回事，觉得自己就能克服一切。没想到你真的约我出来了。”

　　对于扉间隐含的意思，斑眉头都没挑，他只是反问：”我们是出来斗嘴的吗？”

　　扉间冷淡的撇了嘴，斑用的这个字眼就让他起鸡皮疙瘩，于是催促道：“有什么事情？”

　　斑习惯了扉间的态度，一个十年如一日的对手在眼下这个时刻，在他看来比自己的族人更加可靠。他没有拖延时间，直接说道：“暗部的消息，我想你不用听我多说，但是……有一件事情，我要跟你说。”

　　“什么？”

　　“木叶，有内奸。”

　　“是你吗？”扉间说道，“继坑害自己的弟弟之后，打算将魔爪伸向哪里？”

　　“我知道，之前的事情证据确凿，但是如果真的是我行事，我何必用这样的手段。”斑看着扉间认真说道，“我会直接击败他，让他无颜坐在那个位置上。”

　　“……名字。”这个冷酷的理由比解释更让扉间相信，然后斑甩给他一个卷轴，“回去再看吧，或者过一阵子？保留一些故事的悬念。”

　　“你是从什么渠道得知的？”

　　“一个女人。”斑的眸色一瞬间变得深沉起来，“我很在意泉奈曾经跟我提过的一个女人，所以我让人调查了一下。她可是被藏得很深，我花了很长的时间，才抓到那个老狐狸的尾巴。”

　　“这件事情，你不跟暗部报备？”扉间看着斑。

　　而斑的回应只是露出了一个称得上神秘的笑容：“在这个木叶，没有几个人我能相信，而你……我相信你是站在柱间的这一边。”

　　扉间的脸色因为他提到柱间而变得难看，他冷哼了一声，说道：“你的话说完了吗？那么也该我说了，你知道兄长最近的情况吗？你现在知道为什么我要让你们分开了吗？斑，做人不要太自私，如果你真的像你说的那么在乎兄长，就该让他走！”

　　“这个话题上，我们没什么可谈的！”斑看着泉奈，语气变得强硬起来，“对，我知道，和我相处的时候，他很痛苦，可是我会补偿他！我会尽我最大的努力补偿他！柱间也已经在接受我了！”

　　扉间冷笑一声，说道：“痴人说梦。”

　　斑抿紧了自己的嘴唇，没有再对扉间说一个字，两个人的谈话也就到此为止。连一声道别都没有，扉间转头离去，而斑则停留在原地，看着山下的木叶，他的目光掠过那重新建立起来的房屋，最后落在了柱间所在的火影塔。

　　“我怎么可能放弃。”斑轻声说道，他望了那火影塔一会，才向着家的方向而去。

　　

　　斑能留在木叶的时间虽然说比之前那匆匆的一夜来的长，但是对于斑来说还是太过短暂，在进行完暗部内部的述职之后，他回到了家里，等到明天清晨，他又要和自己的队友踏上最后的任务——对账本的追踪。

　　等到账本拿到手，那么一切都将浮出水面，风之国的阴谋，木叶的内奸……这些会成为他重归木叶的资本。

斑述职到家时，已经接近了黄昏的时候，他在门口跟辉夜打了个照面，辉夜原本脸上还有未收的笑容，等看到斑之后，便收敛起来。

斑的目光在辉夜的身上扫了一眼：“你最好去包扎一下胳膊，不然柱间恐怕又要担心，数落你几句。”

辉夜瞥了他一眼，道：“母亲会为我骄傲的，因为他知道我又战胜了一个强大的敌人。”他的下巴微微扬起，神色流露出几分自傲，他没有再理会斑，脱了鞋子走了进去，张口喊道：“玲子，给我把医疗包拿来。”虽说柱间会为他骄傲，但是等夸奖完他，看他不处理伤口，恐怕会絮叨一会。

一旁的玲子转头去拿包扎的医疗包，而斑则拢着袖子到了前厅，侍女给他送上了一杯热茶，没过一会儿，柱间也跟着回来了，他看到斑这样悠闲的样子，说道：“你倒是很清闲。”

　　“是啊，只是清闲的时间不多，我明天就走了。”斑看着柱间说道。

　　柱间低下头，说道：“是吗？时间过得可真快。”

　　“应该说，都怪时间太短了。”斑还是目光灼灼地看着柱间，“我本来想多……”

　　他本来还想说什么，却被辉夜打断：“母亲，你回来了！”辉夜换了件袖子短些的和服，柱间一眼瞥见他胳膊上的伤口，说道：“辉夜，你受伤了？”

　　“没事，一点小伤。”

　　“下次可要注意一点。”柱间让辉夜到自己的跟前，伸手抚摸着他的发顶。

　　辉夜脸上露出些笑容，目光却在柱间和斑之间来回打量着，柱间和斑之间的气氛似乎并没有他以为的那么紧张，这样的变化对于辉夜来说，可称不上什么好事。他眼珠子转了转，忽然说道：“母亲，我是找你有事……”

　　“什么事情？”柱间有些奇怪。

　　辉夜说道：“我这些天都忙于任务，突然想起来，已经很久没有去看过父亲了，我想去看看父亲。之前母亲不是有了孩子，就是身体不适，都没有和我一起去看过父亲。”

　　柱间一愣，辉夜并不知道他在最难受时，总是会跑去看田岛，而如今辉夜这样对他提出了，想必内心也是有些不满。柱间犹豫了一下，不想让辉夜对自己太过担心，便露出笑容说：“好的，辉夜你安排时间吧。”

　　辉夜脸上更见了几分喜色：“太好了。”他目光转向斑，“你呢？”他没有收敛自己眼神中的恶意，斑看向辉夜，淡淡说道：“我明天就要离开了。”

“也好，反正父亲不想看到你。”辉夜冷淡的说道。之后，辉夜将目光转向柱间，说道：“母亲，我先回房间了。”

“你回去吧，辛苦一天了，好好休息。”柱间回答道，当辉夜走了之后，房间里又回到了最开始的沉默。

　　幕 二八九

　　斑和柱间维持着沉默回到了房间，当来到了柱间的房门前时，柱间停下脚步看着斑，终于开口了：“你明天就出发了，不如就回你自己的房间准备行囊吧。”

　　斑看着柱间，留意到他眉间因为辉夜话语而引起的愁思，斑的嘴唇抿起，整个人看起来十分冷酷，他抚摸着柱间的发丝，说道：“好好休息。”柱间点了点头，拉开门扉走了进去。斑看着紧闭的门户，心里头一阵憋闷，他站在走廊之中，身影被廊上的烛光投映在门上，屋内的柱间看着没有离开的斑，他收回目光，打算将斑的身影视若无物。

　　斑听到房内走动的脚步声，心里头升起了一阵挫败，他的父亲再一次的阻挠了他和柱间的进展，而他却只能怨恨自己。这一切仿佛是倾倒的骨牌，他深知如果他做不出这样大逆不道的行为，就得不到柱间，而他选择了背负着怨恨得到自己心爱的人。

　　随着时间的过去，他也总算好不容易看到了一点希望的曙光，他应该对此望而却步吗？

　　斑的目光一瞬间变得果决起来，他直接拉开了门扉，大步走进去，然后将门甩上。

　　屋内的柱间被他的动作吓了一跳，他从屏风后探出头，看到斑朝自己大步走了过来。斑一把抱住了他，将柱间抵在墙上亲吻着，他热烈的吻烙在柱间的唇上，那灵巧的舌头直接顶入了柱间的齿贝中，在柱间湿热的口腔中肆意的情挑着。在这样猝不及防的攻击下，柱间一路丢盔弃甲，他无法抵御这样热情的亲吻，感受到斑火热的身躯正紧贴着自己，那热切的渴望正透着斑灼热的气息传递给他。他撑开眼，看着咄咄逼人的斑，这个时候一吻尽了，柱间和斑同时松口呼吸着。

　　斑看着柱间，说道：“我明天就要走了，今晚我想要你陪着，之后的时间随便你，你想看父亲多久都好，我没有资格多嘴。”他抱着柱间，将头抵在柱间的肩头，他原本带着侵略性的动作一下子柔软了起来，他亲吻着柱间的颈项，抚摸着柱间靠在墙上的身体，“柱间，我这一趟会出去很久，我每一天都会想着你，这一年多我都是这样过来的。我想着你。”他的嘴唇摩挲着柱间的喉结，柱间不自觉吞咽了唾沫，感觉斑的手在自己的身上点起了火，火势连成了一片，让他们两个人之间的空气都变得难以呼吸。

　　他的确应该推开斑，如果他此刻心中对田岛还有爱意的话，是的，他依然记挂着那个陪了自己十多年的男人，记得他笑起的模样，记得他抚摸着自己身体的力度。可是面对斑时，一切又都不一样了，他的愧疚和爱恋都被斑强势的驱离，斑搅浑了他的神智，侵略性的驱赶着任何占据他心灵的事物。

　　他没办法推开斑。心里有个声音告诉他，就这样吧，毕竟你们已经没办法再分开了。

　　他就像是一栋古老的屋舍，斑是缠绕着他的藤蔓，深入缝隙，假如要将他彻底撕扯开的话，那么那些空洞也就再也没办法弥补。

　　柱间闭上了眼睛，轻声说道：“你这样，我都要没办法呼吸了。”

　　斑没有退开，让柱间好好深吸一口气，取而代之的是一个更深的吻。

　　他和柱间亲吻着倒在矮榻上，柱间的手挥在几案上，将上面的摆设都扫到了另外一头，而斑则栖身上来，将柱间的左腿架上了矮榻的几案。他们身上的衣服凌乱的散开，柱间的头发也跟着散了下来。斑的动作停止了一下，跪在柱间两腿之间的位置上，他的目光扫过柱间裸露的胸口，还有泛着潮红的脸颊。被亲吻的晕头转向的柱间喘息着，看着动作停止的斑，不知道他要做什么。

　　斑做的事情很简单，他从口袋里摸出了一袋药粉，随意的倒在口中，然后又低头亲吻着柱间的皮肤。柱间感受到斑嘴唇上的粉末，那零星的粉末被沾在了他的身上，他感觉到斑的喉头滚动着，似乎是在吞咽着药物。这让柱间觉得十分放心，因为斑一直都在遵守着他们之间的承诺，他将自己的身体舒展开，让斑亲昵的同自己紧贴着。

　　斑抚摸着柱间腿侧的皮肤，然后亲吻了柱间，这让柱间尝到了他口中残留的药味，那苦涩的味道让柱间同他分开之时吐了吐舌头。

　　“好苦啊……”

　　斑说道：“是啊，想要得到你，总要吃点苦头。”

　　他说完，又拉着柱间亲吻着。他们动作之间，烛光也在闪烁着，窗外的风不时吹进了屋内，这让墙壁上紧贴在一起的人影摇摆着。影子在墙上变幻着姿态，能看到柱间被抬起的腿，那脚尖都在他们的激情中绷得紧紧的，斑的影子剧烈的摇摆着，伴随着房间里的呻吟和淫靡水声。柱间分泌的肠液和斑溢出的精液将矮榻上弄得一片狼藉，他们很快就放弃了这块地方，转移了阵地，柱间和斑倒在了软垫之中，这时候他们在墙上的影子又改变了姿态，柱间低伏着身体，斑激烈的挺动着自己腰肢。

　　两个人在这样的夜色中抵死缠绵着，柱间最后呻吟的声音都变得沙哑起来。当他和斑两人一起攀上巅峰之时，在难以承受的快感下，两具汗津津的身体在之后贴在了一起，斑抚摸着柱间汗湿的背，亲吻着圆润的肩头，他看向柱间的目光一瞬间回到了许多年前，他看着自己喜欢的少年。他们那时候还显得格外幼稚，柱间时常是傻乎乎的样子，会突然消沉给你看，可是他怎么都不觉得讨厌，又贪婪的捕捉着对方的动作。

　　而如今，记忆与现实交汇在了一起，斑亲吻着柱间的颈后。柱间则喘着粗气，他推了一把斑，抱怨道：“快被你热死了，身上都是汗。”

　　“这件事情，就是会出汗，不出汗的话，那就糟糕了。”

　　“有什么糟糕的？”

　　“那可能是我不行了。”斑用认真的口吻说道。

　　柱间忍不住笑出了声，他推搡了斑一下，扶着自己的腰坐起身：“少说些没营养的话，我要去洗澡。”

　　斑挑挑眉：“你这样，要怎么让蜜豆给你准备热水。”

　　柱间被他说的耳朵有些发热，斑也坐起身，将外套搭在柱间的肩头。柱间收拢了衣服，遮掩着身上的吻痕。斑也披起一件衣服，朝着外面说道：“蜜豆，准备一下热水。”

　　“明白！”蜜豆在外面应道。

　　蜜豆很快准备好了热水，柱间走过去的时候，不耐烦转头看了自己身后的斑：“你跟过来干什么？”

　　“时间有限，当然是一起。”斑说道。

　　“谁要跟你一起！”

　　“总要有个给你擦背的人吧。”

　　虽然柱间嘴上说着让斑走开，但两个人还是拉拉扯扯的进到浴池里。浴池里坐着两个男人还有些余裕，柱间背对着斑坐着，开始擦洗着身体。背后的斑看着柱间线条流畅的背脊，那上面的水珠不时滚落，没入柱间的股间，他忍不住贴了上去，凑在柱间的耳边说道：“你还有一个地方忘记清理了……”他的声音听起来十分低沉，随着他的话语，修长的手指就直接挤入了柱间的股间，进入到还有些红肿的穴口。柱间没有忍耐住呻吟了一声，身体一震，有些发软。这个时候斑扶住了他，让他靠在自己的身上，然后伸出手，在柱间的肠道内搅动着。那射在身体里的精液在他的反复搅动着被牵出，而柱间因为股间进进出出的手指，还有热水灌入身体里的奇异感觉而面红不已，下身更是再度挺立起来。

　　斑在他耳边说：“你刚才直接把我叫硬了……”

　　“这难道不是该怪你自己吗！”柱间不忿说道。

　　“但是不这样，清理不干净。”斑的语气也十分无辜。

　　在权衡轻重和斑的推波助澜下，最后的结果是两个人面对着面，互相握着对方的性器。斑对于柱间的欲望早已经知根知底，而柱间还是第一次手持着斑勃起的欲望。那粗硬的性器因为被水浸润后，在烛光下泛着水光，柱身上还勃起着青筋。柱间根本想象不到这玩意是怎么在自己的身体里进出的，他只能臊着脸，用手套弄着。好在他也是经验丰富，套弄着欲望轻车熟路。

　　柱间双手握紧斑的欲望，一上一下的让欲望在自己的掌心磨蹭着，而斑则花样多许多，他一边用手戏弄着柱间的顶端，一边用手把玩着柱间的囊袋，没一会，柱间已经是腰酥麻得不行，就要软在手里。而斑的性器，他也有些握不住，只觉得那欲望在自己的手中似乎更加胀大，青筋在自己的手中一跳一跳的，说不出的羞耻。

　　当斑将柱间的精液从性器中撸出时，白色的精液漂浮在水面上，柱间身体彻底软了下来，他靠在池边喘息着，等待着余韵过去。而斑来到他的身边，说道：“喂，我可还没有射出来呢……”

　　“你……你自己解决……”柱间睨了斑一眼，可是在快感还未褪去的时候，这一眼更像是挑逗，斑心头一动，又低头吻了过去。他灼热的欲望抵着柱间的右臀，等到一吻过后，他轻声说道：“你要是不解决这个问题，那就再来一次吧。”

　　“哪有什么精力给你再来一次！”柱间气恼道。

　　“这叫做事有始有终。”

　　“有始有终不是这么用的。”柱间嘟囔着。

　　他们两个人经过几句讨价还价，柱间总算答应给斑解决这个“问题”。

　　斑坐在池子的边缘，身体离开了水中，而柱间的脸红得仿佛涂了胭脂，他握着斑的欲望，最后张嘴含住了斑的顶端。那腥膻的味道直冲着柱间的鼻间，他吮吸着斑的性器，用口腔包裹着欲望，斑的呼吸也变得粗重起来。他看着柱间低垂着头，那长发遮掩了柱间大半个面庞，而露出的部分则让他心头一阵阵发热，他的欲望在柱间的口中进出，柱间的技术并不生涩，斑很快就感受到了喷发的欲望。但是因为留恋着眼前的景致，他强忍着射精的欲望，稍微摆着腰，操着湿热的口腔。

　　最后白浊射满了柱间的口中，柱间虽然吐出来了一些，可还是吞咽下去不少。他的脸红的厉害，慌张的用水拍打着自己的脸颊。斑觉得柱间这样可爱极了，他将柱间从水里拉出，替他披上了外套，两个人在欲望饕足之后，回到了铺好床的房间里。

　　斑用手替柱间拧干了湿漉漉的头发，当熄灭了烛光之后，他抱着了柱间，这滋味就像是拥抱了整个世界。

幕二九零

　　当柱间第二天醒来的时候，斑已经离开了，房间里还残留着昨夜暧昧的气息，柱间用手扒着自己的头发，睡意被驱散之后，昨夜的记忆也就从脑海中浮现出来，甚至让人觉得有些害臊。

　　他起身将窗户打开，让从外面吹入的风将旖旎的气息席卷干净，然后喊着人。

　　蜜豆总是会在他还没起身时，就在外面等待着。蜜豆捧来了洗漱的东西，又为柱间挑拣好今天要穿的衣物。

　　柱间在洗漱的时候，蜜豆时不时偷看着他，看着他好转的气色，还有已经振奋起来的精神。

　　“柱间大人心情很好嘛。”她笑着说道。

　　柱间听着一愣，道：“哦？是这样吗？”

　　蜜豆看他没有打开话匣子的意思，便继续说道：“斑大人是天刚亮就走的，还嘱咐我们不要拉开帘子，那样会提前吵醒您。”

　　柱间挑了挑眉，说道：“我说怎么今天起来，天都这么亮了。他还有交代什么吗？”

　　蜜豆摇了摇头，说道：“交代完这些，斑大人就走了。”

　　柱间“哦”了一声，蜜豆站起身给他去取今天的早膳，柱间看着她离去的背影，将目光转向先前还是拉上的帘子。斑昨天同他说，下次回来应该是很久之后了，那么……他就应该在这段时间内，把和泉奈的事情处理干净。在他现在的生活中，波澜好不容易平息下来，实在不该再徒增什么变数。

　　柱间想到这里时，神色也变得内敛起来，他神态的转变让回来的蜜豆有些吃惊，不知道是什么打扰了柱间的心情。柱间草草吃完东西，蜜豆则在屏风之后收拾着房间里的东西，柱间放下筷子，忽然问道：“晴树他们醒了吗？”

　　蜜豆答道：“晴树少爷已经醒了，等吃完东西，就会跑到庭院里头去玩了。”

　　她话音刚落，就听到外面有孩子的笑闹声，柱间走到窗前看去，晴树正扑腾在草丛里，那身干净衣服很快沾了碎草。

　　“小鹤呢？”

　　“小鹤少爷年纪还小，所以都是乳母陪着他，等晴树少爷闹够了，就会跑回去找他玩了。”蜜豆笑着说道，这两个孩子现在多半是她在陪着，她也不再是个年轻的女人，看着他们，就像是看着自己的孩子一样。

　　“你们辛苦了。”

　　“柱间大人哪里的话，这都是我们应该做的。”

　　柱间同蜜豆询问了一下小鹤、晴树的情况，就要去村里。他走出家门，木叶已经迎来了夏日，今天的天气尤其明媚，想必斑在路上也能看到同样的风景吧。

　　

　　斑回来的涟漪很快随着时间的过去而平息，柱间又恢复到了之前的工作当中。他本来想找个时间跟泉奈彻底将事情说清楚，但是雷之国官员和抱月城城主的来访打乱了他的计划。

　　关于中忍大赛的准备，虽然场地已经在建设中，但是在未来的赛事中，各国的分工还未划分明确。在众人的协商下，选择合适的官员在各国中吸收考察合适的忍者担任主考官和赛事的设计，这也就意味着，作为火影的柱间必须接待着来自远方的客人。为了表示看重，连火之国的大名也派来了官员，虽说是表达重视，但是跟看热闹的分别也不大。

　　扉间和柱间因此就忙碌起来，而这样的人物到来，如果发生了什么暗杀事件就糟糕了，因此暗部也在日夜维护着村内的治安。

　　辉夜也没有再接到外派的任务，因为此时暗部比较杰出的人员都在为了官员的到来而在暗处戒备着。

　　辉夜被分派的位置是在官员经过路上负责守卫，虽说能够看到柱间，但是更多的是站在远处死死戒备。

　　这样的兴师动众也并非毫无收获，也的确有一些人随着木叶的集市时间混了进来。

　　说起来可真是相当惊险的事情，也正是发生在辉夜的眼皮底下。

　　那伙人正是从西门口进入到木叶之中，清晨就在另外一条集市街道开始布摊，木叶的人力并不能支持每个人都死死盯住，于是干脆在两条街的接壤部分派驻了几名暗部的成员。

　　这就是辉夜的岗位。

　　当官员的马匹经过时，辉夜的眼睛也正“感受”到突然的危机。他的眼睛在查克拉的刺激下一阵发热，他心中也忽地想起了警铃。眼睛正是辉夜最大的依仗，他能够屡次从任务中全身而退，就是依赖着这样的力量。对于这个最大的底牌，辉夜采取了绝对保密的态度，即便是柱间也不知道他已经能够打开轮回眼，为了守护眼睛的秘密，辉夜手下也有不少人的鲜血。

　　当觉察到场面的不对劲时，辉夜便手持着武器朝自己的目标而去，他用护目镜遮掩了瞳孔的变化，然后朝着目标俯冲而去。

　　与此同时，官员们的车队已经来到的街头，辉夜能够听到人群的骚动。他的同伴也在掩护着他的行动，迅雷不及掩耳的攻击让他的猎物甚至来不及多做什么反应就被辉夜抹过喉咙，扶着要倒下的尸体，辉夜使着颜色让部下包围着自己，然后将尸体拖到了没有耳目的所在。

　　一场危机也就在顷刻间消失，木叶还是享受着往日的宁静。

　　这是辉夜的忙碌，而柱间的要世俗得多。作为火影，他要接待这些客人，在开会推荐合适的考官人选时，他还要为这些人安排着余兴节目，也因为这样的应酬，他回到家的时间已经变得很晚，羽织上沾染着酒气。在这方面，扉间可没办法给柱间分担什么，比起应酬时的亲和力，他跟柱间的差距大概有从木叶到都城的距离，人们也都很喜欢风趣幽默又大大咧咧的火影大人。

　　这样的应酬，不失为展现木叶态度的良好方式。

　　等送走这一批人的时候，宇智波家池塘里的青蛙已经开始盛夏的骚动，蝉鸣、虫鸟的叫声，这嘈杂的盛夏也就意味着夏日祭的到来。

　　在木叶最炎热的那几天，让人们做工显然是种折磨，倒不如利用这个事情放假轻松一下，于是夏日祭也就孕育而生。

　　当然，也意味着一部分人的忙碌。

　　辉夜倒是闲了下来，这个时候他也终于可以让柱间实现之前的许诺——陪他一块去看田岛。

　　

　　在辉夜的计划里，这次的看望田岛可不只是一次简单的拜祭，在和柱间前往之前，他找了几名砖瓦匠将宇智波家的墓园重新修缮了一边，已经破碎的墓碑要修补，坟墓边的杂草要除干净，等到柱间来到的时候，就能看到一个焕然一新的墓园。

　　柱间应着辉夜的要求，安排好了时间，天公并没有作美，而是一阵来自海上的风刮过，潮湿的雨水从天空中落下。从木叶去墓园的路上都下着淅沥沥的雨，他们本来是要步行的，却因为雨水而换成了马车。雨水拍打着马车上的窗户，柱间才刚从工作中脱离，整个人都有些疲倦，他靠在马车的一角，手撑着下巴，闭目养神着。

　　辉夜也在马车里，在柱间闭目休憩的时候，他的目光一直都在注视着柱间。

　　柱间眼下的青黑表明他这几天因为工作一直都没有睡好，辉夜心疼他，不敢说话打扰柱间的休息。还是柱间感觉到了马车里的沉默，主动开口道：“辉夜，怎么了，怎么不说话？”

　　“因为感觉到母亲这几天都没有好好休息。”辉夜老实的回答道。

　　“所以辉夜可以讲给我一些事听听，在这样的天气里，能听着辉夜跟我说着闲话，我也觉得很惬意。”柱间对辉夜露出了微笑，辉夜抓抓脑袋，说：“我也不知道该说什么，好像每天就只是执行任务。”

　　“前几天抓到犯人不是很精彩吗？”柱间笑着说。

　　“可是这个母亲已经知道了！”辉夜抱怨道，“这样不就没有新鲜感吗？”

　　“只要是从辉夜口里说出来，就很有新鲜感了。”

　　“母亲这话都不知道是赞我还是损我呢！”辉夜撇了撇嘴，流露出了一点孩子气。

　　这才是柱间想要看到的，他的孩子能够像一个普通少年那样的流露出淘气的一面，比起独当一面的忍者，他或许会更开心。从前，他和田岛都希望辉夜能是个出色的忍者，而如今，当辉夜真的成为了这样出色的忍者，可是同时也失去了太多的东西。

　　柱间说道：“我当然是在夸奖你。”

　　辉夜哼了哼，勉强接受了这个说法。

　　在他们闲谈之中，已经快要接近墓园那里，因为道路崎岖，他们提前下了马车。道路已经因为雨水变得泥泞，但是对于忍者来说，这都是可以无视的事情。柱间和辉夜披起防雨的斗篷朝着墓园的方向前进，鞋上沾染上了泥水，他们深一脚浅一脚的来到了墓园，比起当初柱间来到的时候，这里要整齐很多，那些破碎的墓碑都变得很体面。辉夜带领着柱间来到了田岛的坟前，看着那个熟悉的名字，柱间低下了头，双手合十。

　　辉夜留心着柱间的神情，也跟着双手合十。

　　一时间，都只能听到雨水拍打着石碑的声音。

　　等到这阵静默过去，柱间伸手抚摸着田岛的名字，没有多说什么。在他的手指旁边，是田岛之前那位妻子的名字。

　　辉夜说道：“母亲，那是……？”

　　“那是斑和泉奈的母亲，也是你的长辈。”

　　辉夜抿着自己的嘴唇，突然问道：“母亲，你介意吗？”

　　“我没有什么资格介意，你父亲一直都很好的履行了丈夫的职责，她也为宇智波家付出很多。”

　　“可是母亲你的身份明明……”

　　“辉夜！这样没有礼貌的话，不要再说了，快点道歉。”柱间的语气变得严厉。

　　辉夜这才噤声，老老实实的道歉，然后才继续问：“母亲，你想父亲吗？”

　　“……我想他，我一直都很想他。”

　　辉夜这才放下一颗提起的心，他在雨中看着柱间黯然的神情。他应该心疼他的母亲，但是比起这点，他更想证明的是，母亲不会背叛父亲的爱，他的家庭并没有被死亡与时间轻易摧毁。

　　雨越下越大，柱间深吸一口气，说道：“辉夜，我们回家吧。”

　　“好的，母亲。”

　　辉夜跟随着柱间的脚步，向着来时的路回去，唇边露出了一抹笑容。

　　幕二九一  
　　  
　　盛夏时候的清晨，还十分早的时候，天空已经被升起的太阳照的透亮，在木叶外的森林里，两道人影在林中疾驰着。他们的身影在草木中一闪而过，一道人影闪过，被踩过的枝头还在犹自颤动，但是人已经又跳跃到几丈开外。  
　　  
　　辉夜的胸口因为剧烈的运动而起伏着，他的目光穿透着细密的叶子，观察着他的敌人究竟身处何方。就在他按兵不动之际，一把苦无直接穿过树叶刮擦到他的脸上，辉夜还能感觉到苦无刃口的森寒，他没有时间来看看自己的脸上是否流血，已经一个后翻跃到身后的枝木上。紧跟着他的是连发的数把苦无，一把又一把的将辉夜逼到几乎没有办法后退的死角位置。  
　　  
　　突然一把苦无飞速而来，砰的一声，辉夜已经变成了一阵白烟。  
　　  
　　知道中了调虎离山的敌人在草丛间开始移动，可是他还没有走远，之前在逃避苦无路上就脱身而出的辉夜一腿横扫过来。犀利的腿风将树叶都刮成断叶，在空中犹自飘荡，叶子里略苦涩的汁水都泛到了敌人的鼻前。当他的面目暴露在太阳下时，那张脸属于宇智波泉奈。泉奈和辉夜开始近身格斗，在这次的战斗一开始，为了缩短两个人之间的距离，他的手脚上都坠上了沉重的铅块，在不使用写轮眼的基础上，他和此时的辉夜竟然平分秋色。  
　　  
　　环境里一阵飞沙走石，当尘埃落定的时候，辉夜对着泉奈露出得意的笑容，然后将苦无抵在他的颈边，他得意地说道：“怎么样，我厉害吧。”  
　　  
　　泉奈看了他一眼，用食指推开辉夜的苦无，说道：“厉害厉害，甘拜下风。”  
　　  
　　辉夜脸上的笑容更大，他收起苦无，舒展了一下身形，然后抬头看了看天空，说道：“这个时候都已经不早了，我们回到村里吧。”  
　　  
　　泉奈点了点头，辉夜说：“要不要顺带比试一下速度。”  
　　  
　　泉奈瞥了他一眼：“怎么，还没赢够吗？”  
　　  
　　“赢这种事情，怎么会有够的时候。”  
　　  
　　泉奈对他晃了晃手腕，说道：“既然是比速度的话，那这个也就不需要了。”他说完，手指解开了绑在手腕上的铅块，沉沉的铅块落在地上，砸出飞尘无数，这点成功剥夺了辉夜今早胜利的喜悦，这么沉重的铅块，他就是赢了也还是意味着和顶尖忍者的巨大差距。  
　　  
　　“我发现你真的很会扫兴。”辉夜哼了一声，泉奈只是笑一笑，指了指村子的方向，说道：“该准备了哦。”  
　　  
　　就在他们准备好姿势的时候，辉夜突然说道：“泉奈，上次你喝得烂醉如泥，还是母亲把你送回房间的，你是不是有心事？”  
　　  
　　他此言一出，泉奈整个人愣在了当场，他看向辉夜，没想到辉夜这个时候就像是一阵离弦之箭般冲了出去。泉奈看着辉夜的背影，才知道这个是辉夜的分神之术，只是他从未想过几个月后，这件旧事再度被提起，才中了辉夜这种小伎俩。  
　　  
　　跑远的辉夜声音遥遥传来：“我诈一下你而已，没想到你真的有心事，啧啧。”  
　　  
　　泉奈只能露出苦涩的笑容，脚下不敢慢，立刻也追了出去，他也不敢收敛了力量，不然辉夜恐怕会为此而朝他问个不停。距离他上次见到柱间，已经过去了许久，在这些时间里，他每一天都在压榨着自己的潜力，除了工作之外，便是竭尽全力的修炼，他不知道这样会有多少的成效，只是心里明白，倘若他为了柱间，连这点苦都不能吃，那么他还有什么资格再纠缠着柱间。他在这煎熬的日子里，心中的痛苦与希望并存着，午夜梦回的时候，那两夜的温存对于他来说，成了仅剩的安慰。  
　　  
　　呼啸的风声从泉奈的耳边而过，泉奈清晰的记得，在这些天里，他和柱间并非没有公事上的交流，只是柱间回避着，而他也不希望成为柱间心中那个纠缠不清的人。他只想在合适的时候，对柱间吐露出心声，让柱间明白，他丝毫不逊色斑，他不需要柱间挡在他的面前。  
　　  
思绪纷飞之际，辉夜的背影在泉奈的眼前越发接近，但是他们距离村子的距离本来就不太远，这一路奔驰，已经能够看到村落的城墙。眼看着辉夜就要到达终点，泉奈的速度眨眼间又快了一倍，一下子就超过了辉夜，取得了胜利。

辉夜看着泉奈先自己一步，然后说道：“好呀，你这是又进步了，刚才跟我练习的时候，你肯定藏拙了！”泉奈但笑不语，辉夜输了他几步，看他这副样子，就升起捉弄他的心思，于是又拿着之前的话头去逗他。

“兄长，你还没跟我说呢。之前你喝得烂醉如泥，这几个月来又发愤图强，是不是有什么心事？”辉夜拍着泉奈的肩膀，“我们可是好兄弟，你不会什么都不跟我说吧。”  
　　  
　　辉夜拿了这话问泉奈，但泉奈能把发生了什么告诉他吗？泉奈看着辉夜脸上的笑容，只觉得说不出的苦涩，看到辉夜这样一派难掩天真的少年姿态，他的歉疚便从心里泛起。假如辉夜知道那一夜真正发生了什么，那么辉夜大概转眼就要恨死他了。  
　　  
　　辉夜怎么能不恨他呢？  
　　  
辉夜是真心将他当做兄长，并且信任的。

当斑做出那样的事情之后，对于辉夜来说，他早就没有那样的长兄了。而他，是辉夜如今唯一的兄弟。  
　　  
　　泉奈强忍着愧疚，说道：“我疏忽的事情，我以为你知晓了。会出那样的事情，无非是我能力不足，哪有什么别的心事，我就是为了一雪前耻，所以这才努力修炼起来。”  
　　  
辉夜听他这么说，收敛起了笑容，他看着辉夜，认真说道：“那些说你不如斑的人，都是被斑迷了神智吧。那些人，总有醒悟的一天。”说完，辉夜鼓励的拍了下辉夜的背，那背上的力量让泉奈心一揪，歉疚更深了几分。

辉夜露出讨巧的笑容，说道：“其实啊，你想要扭转族里的印象还有一个呢。要我说，族里的叔叔伯伯可都指望着你能赶紧再娶一位名门的小姐，好为家族开枝散叶，你这会要是娶了个千金小姐，恐怕太智、大介他们几个都要夸你。”  
　　  
　　“胡闹。”泉奈伸手揉了揉辉夜的头发，“少拿长老们打趣。”  
　　  
　　“哪里是打趣，你如今可是族长，大介长老可是很看好你的！”  
　　　　  
　　“好了好了……”眼见着接近了木叶的岗哨，泉奈拍着辉夜的肩膀，“别提这些闲话了。”  
　　  
　　辉夜也是站过岗的人，自然知道岗哨的位置，他以为泉奈脸皮薄，笑了几声就乖乖的不说什么了。等过了岗哨，他才道：“你真的不给我娶个嫂子吗？”

　　“毕竟水……之后，”泉奈只能拿出这样的一个借口敷衍辉夜，“就是别人要将女儿或者儿子嫁给我，也要考虑到之前的事情。既然如此，我们还是不要祸害别人了。”  
　　  
　　辉夜猛地想起之前传来的水峪死讯，这件事也让他难过了一阵，对于泉奈和水峪之间的事情，他自己是分辨不出对与错来，或许正如那些人八卦说的那样，两边都有问题吧。辉夜觉得自己戳到了泉奈的伤心事，便小声说道：“对不起，你也不要想太多。”  
　　  
　　泉奈听到辉夜的话，心中更加不是滋味，他还没有厚颜无耻到能够坦然接受辉夜道歉的地步，越是这样，他便觉得辉夜之后会恨自己。泉奈只能岔开话题，说道：“所以这件事……就不该指望我，应该靠你了。”他说着拍了拍辉夜的肩膀，这让辉夜吓了一跳，“你这是什么意思啊！”  
　　  
　　“当然就是……指望着你续宇智波家香火的意思。”泉奈勉强跟辉夜开着玩笑。  
　　  
　　“喂，我可还小呢！”  
　　  
　　“都已经这么大的人了，还说小。换在十多年前没建村的时候，你这个年纪都已经可以去说一门亲事了……来跟我讲讲，你有没有心上人。”  
　　  
　　辉夜被泉奈这么一激，害臊的一跺脚，说道：“过分了啊！我才不跟你说这个呢！”他说完，就干脆撇下了泉奈，朝着村子里奔去，只有泉奈留在原地，看着辉夜离去的背影，此时此刻的他终于不用再掩饰自己的神情。他想到之前辉夜说的每一句话，都像是耳光般的打在他的脸颊上。  
　　  
　　泉奈想起之前柱间看向自己那难以置信的眼神，他现在越发能感受到柱间当时心中是多么的失望，柱间曾经希望他会是一个好哥哥，一个能够像朋友一样给予他帮助的人，而他却背弃了这样的信任。  
　　  
　　而信任他的辉夜，还不知道他已经做出了那样的事情。  
　　  
　　他的心脏此时仿佛被一只无形的大手给攥紧，愧疚和良知在他的胸口间交织着，可是……一旦想起柱间在月下迷茫的神情，泉奈还是觉得那么的怜惜。他就像是被分割成了两个人，一个还想向柱间证明自己，一个已经在愧疚不安中不能自拔。  
　　  
　　或许有一天，他会把自己逼疯。  
　　  
　　泉奈站在木叶空旷的街道上，街上已经陆陆续续出现了行人，相熟的人看到他还会给他伸手打个招呼，泉奈麻木地站在那里，一时竟想不到自己该去什么地方。  
　　  
　　就在这个时候，他的肩膀被人拍了一下，他回过头，看到太智族老对着自己的微笑，他忙收拾起自己的表情，可是那样精明的人怎么会看不破他的神情，只是有些事，聪明人不会真正说破。他没有问泉奈究竟怎么了，只是笑着说：“怎么了，还不快去开会，今天可是要准备筛选考官了。”  
　　  
　　泉奈猛地想起这个事，他说道：“是了，我都差点忘了，我们一起过去吧。”  
　　  
说完，他就和太智结伴朝着村子而去。

幕 二九二  
　　  
　　上一次官员在木叶村里检查了相关人员，根据木叶提供的备选人物，到时候决定大赛的考官。  
　　  
　　这同时也提醒了木叶，现在也该是做筹备的时候。虽然柱间要求不用刻意针对赛事，不要将这次的赛事当做一场变相的战争，但是他们还是要选拔出木叶最顶尖的人才来应对这场赛事。  
　　  
　　当然，目前所确定的大赛规则，就是参赛的人员都需要有忍村的文书，而且以十八为界限，已经成人的忍者是没有资格参加这场比赛的。  
　　  
　　在这样的框架下，各个忍村可以根据自己的实力来选拔出线人员，五大国之中忍村的名额各自不同，以在册的忍者数量取一定的比例推送名额。固然对于小忍村不够公平，但是事实就是如此，忍村的大小决定了人才的基数，木叶作为五大忍村之一，名额相对宽裕。但是即使这样，还是需要作出一部分筛选，柱间给出的选拔赛制十分简单，让有意愿、符合条件的忍者报名，然后回合对抗，他们会通过大大小小的比赛来选择第一届中忍大赛的参赛人员。  
　　  
　　考虑到安全隐患的问题，选择考官成了十分重要的事情，毕竟年轻的忍者血气方刚，为了避免在比赛中出现不可挽回的事情，需要足够强力的忍者在一旁监督。  
　　  
　　这也正是开会的目的了，一场会议下来，泉奈作为暗部的首脑毫无悬念的成为了主考官。  
　　  
　　除了总决赛会有火影出席之外，绝大多数的场合都是由泉奈坐镇。足够优秀的写轮眼无疑是能够降低场上的风险，而这个会议的结果也让泉奈一阵心热，作为主考官的他，需要将人员的资料提供给火影，他也终于可以名正言顺的去找柱间了。  
　　  
　　在筹备选拔赛的过程中，时间无声无息的过去，如今的木叶气氛比往日要严肃的多。在大大小小的地方，总是能看到那些想要一鸣惊人的年轻忍者在锻炼着忍术，还有人在房顶上追逐着，期间都闹出了不少笑话。这段时间，递送到泉奈手里的名单有百人之多，这都是木叶这些年所积累下来的资本，最初修建的木叶村落时的那些孩子终于长大成人。没有了战争的威胁，那些本该夭折的孩子如今都风华正茂，泉奈的目光从名单上一一扫过，然后露出了一丝微笑。  
　　  
　　辉夜也在这里面。  
　　  
　　柱间坐在桌子后面，桌上和往常一样摆放着众多的文书，有些是解决完的，有些还等着柱间去过目。就在这个时候，他的房门被敲响，柱间随口说了声：“进。”  
　　  
　　房门被打开，脚步声在房间内想起，柱间埋头文书的动作却是一僵，他装作浑不在意的说道：“把东西放下吧。”  
　　  
　　没有人回答，柱间只能抬头看着自己桌前的泉奈，说道：“有什么要交代的吗？”  
　　  
　　泉奈看着许久不见的面容，露出了一个微笑，说道：“这个是选拔赛的参赛人员名单，暗部已经将他们的讯息整合完毕……”他停顿了一下，看着柱间拧起的眉间，继续说了下去，“辉夜也在这里面。”  
　　  
　　柱间这才接过泉奈手里的文书，他的手指在上面匆匆翻阅着，所谓的暗部讯息整合，其实是将他们的任务记录整合，受限于权限，即便是柱间也不知道辉夜日常的情况。如今总算能够看到，即使是他也不免有些关心，很快他翻到了辉夜的那一页，上面对于辉夜的资料有着详细的记录，而在完成的任务上，赫然还出现了S级别的任务。  
　　  
　　柱间猛地抬头看着泉奈：“为什么会有这么危险的任务！”  
　　  
　　“这是辉夜自己选择的。”泉奈解释道，“我也正是怕你担心，所以才想跟你解释一下。”  
　　  
　　柱间听到泉奈说的话，神色有些复杂，他目光又在资料上扫了两眼之后，然后将其合上，说道：“我知道了，剩下的内容我也会看的。”  
　　  
　　泉奈看着柱间的神情，欲言又止，柱间看着泉奈，再度将自己的话再重复了一边：“我知道了。”  
　　  
　　“柱间。”泉奈看着他，他说道：“我们已经有好久的时间，没有这样独处一室的情况了。我知道，你在回避我。我知道我不该纠缠你，可是，我有一些还是想趁这个机会同你说。”  
　　  
柱间将东西撂在桌子上，看着泉奈，他说道：“回避。泉奈，你倒是说说，我为什么不该回避你！你……”柱间说道这里，他看着泉奈，斑还在时候的事情此刻又浮出心头，那种担心受怕的感觉，他只要想想就觉得难受，“你忘记那时候的情形吗？你难道想死在斑的手里？”柱间停了下来，他看着泉奈，“放过我，也放过你自己。你们兄弟相残，我要用什么面目去九泉之下同你的父亲说！”

“柱间，我会变强的。”泉奈看着柱间认真道，“无论付出什么代价，我都不会再输给斑。你觉得我在说笑话也好，信我也好……柱间，从那天你挡在我面前开始，我就明白，如果想要和你在一起，就一定要让斑成为输的那个人。”

柱间看着泉奈，从泉奈的话语之中，表明在过去的数月之中，泉奈非但没有醒悟，反而越陷越深。

柱间皱着眉头，说道：“泉奈，这不是我的意思。你和斑为什么不愿意放手？”

“柱间，这个问题，斑能回答你吗？”泉奈说道，“只要斑还在你身边一天，我就没有办法死心，我受够他将你据为己有的态度。他为什么不能明白，你只会在同他的关系中痛苦。至于我，我只是想在他消失之后，让你试着接受我，如果你拒绝了，那么我便离开。”泉奈看着柱间，轻声说道：“柱间，我跟斑不一样。”

眼前侃侃而谈的泉奈在柱间看来，仿佛是另外一个人。柱间看着他，轻声说道：“泉奈，你知道你在说什么吗？斑是你的兄弟，他是你同母的亲兄弟，你不能让他消失。”

“柱间？”泉奈看着柱间，他的眼神中依稀有些迷茫，可是看着柱间的目光却仍旧执迷。泉奈明白，自己所说的那些话，对于柱间来说，已经逾越了底线，可是他早已经被迷了心窍，他的爱意与执着早已经随着时间融进了骨血。

“就算不为了斑，你想过辉夜吗？”柱间质问着，“在辉夜的眼中，你又和斑有什么区别？”  
　　  
“辉夜……”这个名字让泉奈心中隐隐作痛，他的确对不起辉夜的信任。泉奈后退了两步，他望着柱间，只觉得好像离他又远了些，便鬼使神差的说着：“如果没有斑就好了……假如没有了斑，父亲不会死去，我或许做不出这样的事情。”  
　　  
“你在说什么！你现在说这些又有什么意义！”柱间只能这样说道，“你以为将这一切推在斑的身上，就能心安理得的纠缠我吗？”

泉奈被柱间的质问逼得脸色一白，他在进来前，没有想到自己的决心得到的只是柱间的百般推拒。为什么斑能够做到这一步，而他只是想获得一个机会，就要受到柱间如斯的抗拒呢？

泉奈感觉到心中好像有什么在啃噬着，他说道：“柱间，你知道吗？你偏心着斑，我的行为就算不堪，比之斑又如何？你不再恨他了，是不是……”

柱间脸色因为泉奈的话而有了改变，泉奈紧盯着他，柱间脸上的细微神情逃不过他的眼睛。柱间在乎斑，这才是泉奈最不想承认的事情。  
　　  
“不……”柱间坐在位子上，心中暗自惶恐着，难道他真的已经默认了斑的存在了吗？这样的行为，在知情人的眼中看来，就像是他已经忘记旧爱了一样吗？

“我依然恨着他。”柱间呢喃着，“他如今的情况，掩盖不了他做下的那么多事情。”就算他们想要安静时，就能够平静相处，就算他们之间已经有了两个孩子，就算……  
　　  
　　他心中无比确定，自己没有一刻忘记田岛。可是一个人的心中，真的能够装进两个人吗？  
　　  
　　泉奈看着柱间不安的神情，走近了他，伸手抚摸着柱间的肩头。他低垂着眼，如今在着屋子里，是两个为了感情而煎熬的人，他心知这座心的迷宫除非被外力打碎，否则永远找不到出口。  
　　  
　　柱间感觉到肩上的重量，泉奈掌心的温度让人不自觉的有些依赖，但是柱间的理智还在，他很快将泉奈的手拂开，手掩着面孔。  
　　  
　　“对不起，柱间。”  
　　  
　　下一刻，泉奈就抱住了柱间，他根本压抑不住自己想要拥抱柱间的心情。那颓然的态度让他心生怜爱，他揽着柱间的肩头，感觉到柱间的身体在紧绷后又舒缓下来。这样的肢体语言让他心中有了些底气，他抚摸着柱间的头发，然后用手让柱间掉转了头，亲吻着柱间的唇瓣。  
　　  
　　柱间的唇有些微凉，他就像是被泉奈突然的吻吓懵了，一时间都没有反应。泉奈没有感觉到推开的力量，便越发大着胆子，将舌头探入柱间的口中，翻搅着口腔，挑动着柱间的舌尖。  
　　  
　　他迫切的探索着那里，渴望亲近着柱间的一切。这个吻几乎抚平了他这些日子的所有痛苦、愧疚、懊恼，这一切的折磨都在这一刻得到了补偿。  
　　  
　　而柱间真的是不拒绝泉奈吗？  
　　  
　　他只是遗忘了。  
　　  
　　当柱间回过神后，一把推开了泉奈。他用手背擦着自己的嘴唇，看着泉奈，说道：“泉奈，说了这么多，你还是没有放弃那个想法！”  
　　  
　　“对不起……”  
　　  
这样的道歉太过于无力，但是泉奈已经说不出其他的话语。

柱间说道：“出去吧。”  
　　  
　　泉奈看了柱间一眼，不发一声地走了出去。门扉掩盖了房间内发生的所有事情，没有人知道，火影跟他的继子在这里接吻。  
　　  
　　而柱间等泉奈走后，才卸下自己一身的冷漠，流露出内心的惶然。他抹着自己的嘴唇，用力的就像是这样能把发生的一切都抹消一般。  
　　  
　　过了许久，他才翻开泉奈送来的资料，上面的内容有些是泉奈的评价，和记忆中相似的字迹让柱间更加矛盾。他一把合上资料，伏在案上。  
　　  
他不知道自己该怎么办，而这一次，即使是田岛都没办法成为他心头的安慰。泉奈的那句话，将他的心都搅乱了。

 

　　幕二九三  
　　  
　　经过一段时间的修建，抱月城和雷之国接壤所在的比赛场地总算要竣工了。也正因为工程的完毕，各个忍村的选拔也都提上了日程。  
　　  
　　这件事情在木叶成为了一件颇为有趣的事情，在其他中忍、上忍的监督管理下，能够看到下忍们各展其能的选拔甚至能称得上是件娱乐，而那些少年忍者们的家长也很乐于看看自己孩子的进步。经过大家的提醒，柱间大手一挥，索性让对抗在有观众席的露天场地举行。主考官泉奈坐在最高的位置，而观众坐在次一级的高位上，而偌大的场地里，则是考官、下忍一共三人。  
　　  
　　为了不影响日常，十六强前的赛程的时间为期有半个月，等到选出八强之后，再给出一个月的修行时间，让那些下忍们有时间将战斗的所得消化吸收。  
　　  
　　如今，已经是赛程开始三天之后了。  
　　  
　　辉夜对这次的比赛十分看重，他心中念念不忘的就是有一次柱间跟他提起中忍大赛，希望他能够在这次的比赛中展露头角，因此这些日子里他也是格外的认真。  
　　  
　　泉奈作为主考官固然是要避嫌，但是也找了合适的人陪辉夜修炼，柱间将泉奈的帮助看在眼里，心情更是复杂。他没办法去阻止辉夜去信任他唯一认同的兄长，他不希望辉夜对家人这个词再失去信任，于是他只能隐忍着。当然，他会选择忍耐的原因，也是因为泉奈对辉夜并没有做出什么出格的事情，作为一名母亲，他可以为他的孩子牺牲。

　　

　　辉夜的第一场战斗就是在第三天，他的对手是比辉夜略大两岁的秋道家的孩子。秋道家的孩子擅长的是倍化方面的忍术，而这跟他们家族遗传的体型也有原因，十分圆润的秋道站在赛场上，衬托着挺拔站立的辉夜越发清隽。辉夜站在自己的位置上，仔细观察着自己的对手，然后直接出手。他和以往那样的攻击着，站在高处的泉奈看到了辉夜扎实的功底，沉稳的步伐，快速的移动，还有发出苦无时的流畅手法。这样强势的攻击很快让秋道使出了倍化术，原本圆润的人在此时显得更加巨大，这样意味着力量更强，辉夜小心闪避着直接滚来的人形肉球，地面上直接被惊人的体重碾得十分平整。

　　这一招让场内的人都发出了惊呼，而辉夜则围绕着他跑圈，仔细观察着秋道的破绽。最后他索性跟秋道打起了游击，等到这个胖子感觉到疲倦时，一击制胜。

　　泉奈将辉夜的进攻从头看到尾，他很确定的是，辉夜隐藏了自己的实力。

　　当然由于辉夜表现出的优异素质，没有人会发现辉夜藏拙这件事。

　　这个时候，泉奈居高临下瞥见了一个人影，他心中一动，立刻追了上去。

　　那个人影原本站在十分偏僻的位置，但是泉奈还是鬼使神差地看到了他，他追了上去，因为并没有预想到会被跟踪，那个人很快就被泉奈追上。那个人正如他所想，是他朝思暮想的那个人。他早就该想到……无论如何，柱间都不会错过辉夜的比赛。

　　“柱间……”泉奈追了上去。

　　他的脚步声让柱间的脚步更快，但是还是让泉奈在一个拐角的位置追上了他。泉奈对这里的地形很熟悉，将柱间沿着墙边顺势一带，两个人就躲在了隐秘的阴影里。柱间因为被泉奈抱着，露出了隐忍的神情，泉奈有些愧疚的放开他，站在一旁。

　　“我，我只是想叫住你，跟你说说话。”泉奈吞吐地说道。

　　“那么你现在可以说你要讲的话了。”柱间冷淡的回复。

　　“我想跟你聊聊辉夜……他刚才表现的很出色不是吗？”泉奈笑着说道，这句话让柱间眉宇间神情缓和了一些，没有母亲不喜欢自己的孩子被夸奖。

　　“这件事，我的确应该谢谢你。”柱间说道。

　　柱间已经很久没有这样跟他说话了，泉奈心里有些激动，忙说道：“没什么，这都是我应该做的。”

　　“所以这样我们更应该断得干净。”柱间话锋一转，让泉奈脸上的笑容都跟着凝固了，“你知道辉夜有多么信任你，如果……他知道你在纠缠我，他会对我们多么失望！”

　　泉奈鬼迷心窍的说道：“万一他能接受呢？”

“这不可能。”柱间瞪着泉奈，这个话题让他根本没办法接受，他一把推开泉奈就要走，泉奈忙拉住他，说道：“对不起，我错了，你忘记那些话吧。”他抓着柱间的手，在这个私密的地方，两个人贴得更近了。

贴近的气息让柱间整个身体都紧绷起来，眼下过于暧昧的状态，让他浑身都不舒服了起来。  
　　“快把我的手松开，这可是外面！”说完，柱间推开了泉奈，头也不回的离开了。

　　因为是临时偷跑来看辉夜的比赛，柱间很快又回到了处理公文的地方，他此时已经心不在焉，泉奈的骚扰还是扰乱着他的内心。如今泉奈摆明了要纠缠到底的样子，那时刻会发生意外的紧张感让柱间觉得身体都跟着不适了起来。

　　他心里如麻一样乱，之后都没有什么精力去完成剩下的工作。临时进来送东西的扉间看到他这个样子，皱着眉头把他赶回了家，让他别留在这里添乱。柱间只能游魂似的回到家里，他穿过木制的廊道，这座房屋已经在时间中变得有些老旧，走在地板上吱吱的声音让柱间想起了原来的大宅。那里才是他美好回忆最多的地方，他会和田岛在夏天望着樱树赏樱，会得闲去泡着山顶的温泉，其中还穿插着香艳的记忆。

　　柱间倒在矮榻上，闭上眼睛后不知不觉就睡了过去。

　　

　　之后，他又梦见了田岛。是因为日有所思夜有所梦吗？

　　他整日记挂着他，而如今又在梦里见了面。

　　田岛拉着他的手，他们在房间里走着，那是宇智波家的宅邸，墙壁和庭院里还爬了许多爬山虎，忍猫们在屋檐上喵喵直叫，他的心里说不出的快活，甚至想要田岛再不放开自己的手。

　　“不要放开我田岛……”他低声呢喃着。

　　但是梦终究是有尽头的，田岛在他的眼前消失了，原本连握着的手都渐渐变得透明。柱间只能哀求着他不要走，田岛只是对他露出无奈的笑容，就像是对他的任性无可奈何一般。而柱间睁开眼时，就感觉到手里有什么存在，温暖、宽大……那是别人的手。他一转头，就看到泉奈单膝跪在自己的矮榻前，担忧地看着自己。

　　“你为什么会在这里。”柱间困扰的抚着头，因为这一觉睡得难受，他甚至懒得去驱逐泉奈。

　　泉奈看着柱间，说道：“我想……来看看你，还没敲门就听到你难受的呼喊声，所以我就进来了。”

　　柱间扭过头，他甩开泉奈的手，说道：“按照你的说法，那也是我主动握着你的手了。”

泉奈不敢接嘴，他只是望着柱间，看着他有些苍白的脸孔，说道：“柱间，我知道你心乱了。是我的纠缠让你困扰了，还是你放不下斑，放不下父亲？”泉奈说话的时候，留意着柱间的神情，从他以辉夜为借口找上柱间的时刻开始，他便不想只做一个被动、仰视的人，他想要主动出击，无论是挑战着斑的独占，还是追求着柱间。

他已经在痛苦中挣扎得太久，以至于现在他不想放弃任何一个微弱的可能。

“这样的事情，我已经不想再说，出去。否则，我会动手。”

“柱间，你为什么总是把自己逼到这样的地步……”泉奈同柱间四目相对，“你不但不给他人留余地，为什么连自己的余地也不留？”

“你在说什么，我听不明白。”柱间冷淡道。

“这件事，不会有任何人知道的。只是放纵，让你什么都不想……忘记我，忘记斑，忘记那些你理不清的事情。”泉奈站起身，“柱间，求你了……”泉奈已经不想把话说得太明，他朝柱间倾了身子，他凑近着柱间，看着他因此而苍白的脸孔，那双眼睛就像是透过他，在看着另外一个人。泉奈看着柱间这样脆弱的模样，也不在按捺着自己的情绪，他直接亲吻上去，将柱间抵在软榻上。

　　柱间被泉奈的吻亲的有些呼吸不过来，他呻吟出声，伸手试图推开泉奈。觉察到柱间的意思，泉奈松开了柱间，柱间脱口而出：“不可以，这里不可以，会被听到的。”

　　“如果不会呢？”泉奈因为柱间的话欣喜若狂，他一把抱住柱间，他将人抱起，他多走了两步，最后和柱间倒在了屏风后，他们在屏风的阴影下身体紧贴着，泉奈说道：“这样，蜜豆进来就看不到你了……我们只要小声一点……”

　　柱间惊恐的看着泉奈，他感受到泉奈抚摸在自己身体上的手掌，粗糙的指腹和手掌的温度正在他的身上游走着，他就像是被欲望主宰的人，因为泉奈挑逗的举动而颤抖不已。他感受到泉奈抽掉了自己的腰带，手从松开的衣服中进入，抚摸着他的皮肤，体温让他有忍不住出汗的感觉。而泉奈目光灼灼地看着柱间，他就像是之前那两次一样，极尽温柔之能事，柱间只觉得身上一片酥软，泉奈已经将他的反抗彻底瓦解。

　　“不、不要……”柱间抖着声音做着最后的拒绝，可是当泉奈的手指探入他股间之后，拒绝就变成了呻吟，那淫靡的声响让柱间的耳朵都因为羞耻而红了，而泉奈则是不断的亲吻着他的脸颊和嘴唇，试图要缓解他的紧张。

　　有之前的两次，泉奈已经轻车熟路，他的手指灵活的摩擦着柱间肠道内的敏感点，那被亵玩敏感处的感觉让柱间的性器高高挺着，他的腿被泉奈不知不觉分开，泉奈粗大的事物在他的身体外磨蹭着，就像是变相争取他的同意。

　　柱间在泉奈塑造起的快感夹击下，抵抗的越来越弱，最后，灼热的性器直接贯穿了他，那青筋凸起的性器在柱间的肠道内缓慢的抽插着，就像是想要将柱间细细品味。而柱间只觉得这场性爱格外的磨人，他永远在临近高潮的边缘来回，却因为泉奈的动作而始终不能高潮。泉奈喜欢低头看着此时的柱间，他着迷于柱间的魅惑，他以为他只想用唇舌膜拜着柱间，对他做出最缠绵的情事，可是理智却时常在柱间交欢时被夺走。他想要将自己的性器深埋进柱间的体内，在他的体内肏弄着，他甚至不想错过柱间此时的任何一刻。

　　当柱间因为得不到快感而丧失理智时，在此时此刻，他正如泉奈所说的那样，浑然忘记了一切，这些时日纠缠着他的情感通通被欲望所屏蔽。柱间呻吟着，被抬起的双腿已经自动将泉奈紧紧夹着，泉奈在他的催促下才敢大开大阖的反复抽送着，他的性器狠狠鞭笞着贪吃的媚肉，让它们在疼痛与快感间夹紧他的欲望。当这样反复抽插几百次后，泉奈低吼一声就将精液射进了柱间身体里，而柱间也顺利的就此攀上巅峰。

　　泉奈没有抱着柱间再得寸进尺，而是抚摸着柱间已经被汗水打湿的头发，然后扯来外套包裹着柱间的身体。

　　柱间因为高潮的余韵，手脚还十分酸软，当他气力恢复后，他看了一眼泉奈，然后背转过身，根本不想要再看着他。而泉奈，只是亲吻着他的颈后，柱间只觉得心烦意乱，他这一次输给了欲望。

　　他用手遮住自己的脸，只觉得无颜做人，一次两次可以说是泉奈的死缠烂打，可是这一次……他是清醒的，他始终没有推开此时的泉奈。仿佛是默认了泉奈的那个说法：他只是想借着欲望来逃避这一切。

　　泉奈看到柱间在思绪下渐渐崩溃的神情，他连忙抱住柱间，说道：“柱间，你怎么了？”

　　“别抱着我！”柱间低吼一声，泉奈在他的气势下噤若寒蝉，而柱间只是抬起手，看着自己身上的吻痕，这些短时间内没法消失的痕迹，告诉了他，他自己是一个多么卑劣的人。他因为那些无解的问题，如今，竟然也成为被欲望所主宰的人。

　　泉奈从柱间的神情知道此时的柱间身处天人交战之中，他观察着柱间，最终选择将手探入到柱间的后穴中，那还没有紧闭的后穴在他的搅弄下很快流了出来，而柱间也回过了神，他恼怒地看着泉奈，却得到了泉奈的吻。泉奈亲吻着柱间，说道：“不要难过……不要再想那些痛苦的事情。将我……当做是父亲啊。”他轻声说着。

　　柱间紧咬着牙关没有回答他，那双因为泪水而显得仿佛眼中笼上一层雾气的眼睛却象征着他的意识又再度的远走，柱间的倔强只是短暂的。泉奈压在柱间身上，性器直接挺入了柱间的肠道，直插到了最深处。

　　柱间低泣一声，身体几乎绷紧扭曲起来，而泉奈伸手抚摸着他的背脊，缓和着他紧张的精神。

　　

　　屏风背后，两具身体交叠着，柱间在泉奈二次射精之后，瘫软在了地上，他的精神因为愧疚与快乐的彼此拉扯而格外的脆弱，泉奈只能对柱间初步的清理身体，毕竟以他的身份，从柱间的房间里走出去，无论如何都不太像话。

　　而第二次，柱间干脆拒绝了他帮忙抠出精液的要求。

　　“你可以走了，这个我会自己解决的。”柱间冷淡的说道，他的声音却因为呻吟而显得格外沙哑。

　　“柱间，让我帮帮你。”泉奈说道。

　　“够了！你帮我已经够多的！你还要再拖着我万劫不复吗！”柱间不耐烦的发着脾气，他不能原谅自己，同时也无法原谅泉奈。

　　泉奈欲言又止，他也深知，此时说什么都没用。

　　所以，泉奈只能说道：“那我走了，你好好休息……”泉奈话说出口，柱间松了口气，这点刺伤了泉奈，泉奈抿了抿唇，只能从窗户直接翻出去。

　　房间里又回到了只有柱间的状态，柱间看着自己面前的屏风，他狠狠地在上面砸了一拳，屏风根本不能承受他的力量，而直接碎木块飞溅，蜜豆被他的动静吓了一跳，直接跑了过来。

　　就在她要拉开门的时候，柱间看着屏风，脸上阴晴不定：“没事，我不小心弄坏了屏风，你让玲子从我库房里再抬一个新的来。”蜜豆在门外应了是，支开了她，柱间看着此时此刻狼狈的自己。

他真是脏透了！

幕二九四

 

　　在赛程的第十天，终于下起了滂沱的大雨，这也让之前在接连高温闷热下的人们舒了口气。

　　当天的比赛依旧进行着，赛场上已经因为雨水而变得泥泞不堪。辉夜不巧今天比赛，才从遮雨的地方来到空旷的场地下，就已经被雨水淋的从头湿到脚。他的对手当然也和他一样，甚至要更尴尬些，这回辉夜的对手可是一个比他大三岁的女孩子，少女的线条已经出落的十分明显，加上木叶的女上忍们奔放的作风，忍服紧紧地贴在她的身上，让辉夜脸都跟着红了起来。

　　这也是个千手家的女孩子，按辈分算起来，是千手香的侄女，名叫兰。

　　兰看着辉夜脸颊上的红晕，笑得花枝乱颤，说道：“在战场这么青涩，可是会送命的哦。”说完，几根细长的针从她的手中飞出，比赛就此开始。辉夜闪避开长针，却没有闪避开兰的体术，女孩子修长的腿狠狠的踢在了他的小腹上，近在咫尺，辉夜听到兰轻声说：“扉间大人跟我打过招呼了，让我不要留手。”

　　“哼。”辉夜的身形在兰的踢击下倒退数尺，他没有傻站在那里，而是和兰在赛场中迅速游斗起来。千手家和宇智波家都是擅长战斗的忍族，千手家的忍术千变万化，分支众多，而宇智波家的写轮眼洞察力惊人，更具有复制的能力，可以说千手和宇智波都是站立在忍界顶端的家族。兰的动作丝毫没有拖泥带水，更不介意自己的衣服上沾满了泥水，她那双眼睛紧盯着辉夜，不敢有丝毫懈怠。

　　当体术没有办法取得胜利之后，两个人开始比拼各自的忍术。在他们这个年纪，所使用的忍术都是非大型的攻击遁术，因为查克拉量和娴熟的程度都逊色于成年的忍者，一时间满场都是他们比斗中的余波弥漫，当火球术同火球术在雨中相撞时，巨大的雾气弥漫场内。在这个时候，场内的考官和身为主考官的泉奈，都开始提起警惕，雾气中响起了兵器交击的声音，那清脆的响声让战斗的紧张达到了巅峰。

　　就在烟气即将散去的时候，忽然雾气中的略高挑的那个身影倒下了，泉奈关注着场中的情况，向前倾着身体。

　　当烟气散去，在场中站立的那个人，是辉夜。

　　一时间，场内响起了对辉夜的喝彩声。

　　而兰则倒在了泥水中，考官上前判定他的情况，说道：“击昏。”

　　但是辉夜究竟是用什么方法打到千手兰的，即使是他也不清楚。

　　辉夜摆摆手，从场中离开，这个时候今日的比赛已经完毕，他来到了选手临时准备的房间，幸好今天玲子给他备了一套衣服，不然他就要这样湿透了回去。

　　辉夜把自己脱了个干净，正当他打算拿毛巾擦干自己的时候，背后忽然想起了一个人的声音：“今天的比赛表现不错，再有一场，你就可以进入到下个环节了。”辉夜被泉奈的声音吓得一弹，下意识拿毛巾掩饰住自己的下体，恼怒道：“喂，你这是故意的吗？！”

　　“总不好让人看到主考官主动来找你吧。”泉奈说道。

　　“这有什么要紧，你是我兄长的事情，这个村里有人不知道吗？”辉夜哼了一声，然后草草的把衣服套在身上，像是不满泉奈这种恶趣味，辉夜穿衣服传得很快，等到穿完之后，转过身就把毛巾朝泉奈的脸上丢去。

　　泉奈抓住毛巾，说道：“我本来以为今天你要悬了，千手兰是如今千手家的新秀，忍术不比成年人差，而且她的个子比你还高，对你会起到压制的效果。”

　　“那也是你的假设。”辉夜露出了得意的笑容，他活动了一下手脚，感觉身上并没有留下什么格斗的隐患，继续说道：“我有听扉间讲起过她，我不会打没有胜算的战斗的。”辉夜的笑容透着狡黠，“你看，现在我才是胜利的那个人。”

　　“千手兰就有点可惜了。”

　　“谁让她缺了点运势呢。”

　　两个人边走边聊，外面的人已经走的差不多了，辉夜和泉奈两个人各自打伞，一起朝着宇智波家的方向而去。

　　即使是在这样的天气，木叶街道上的人依旧是不少。女人们打着伞，有些人只有斗笠，还有些人穿戴着蓑衣，这些人将街道上挤得熙熙攘攘。辉夜和泉奈两个人靠着路边走着，辉夜忽然说道：“我觉得你最近似乎有些心不在焉。”

　　“哦，是吗？”

　　“对，就是这样的回答，这就是心不在焉。”辉夜瞥了泉奈一眼，“最近在想什么呢？”

　　泉奈知道辉夜是在同自己开着玩笑，可是还是忍不住因此心中一凛，他只能回避道：“你多心了。”

　　“我才没有多心，你可是我的兄长，我这都是对你关心。”辉夜肯定的说道。

　　“你这样说，我们可没办法聊下去了。”泉奈只能这样无奈说道，而辉夜笑了两声，放过了他：“好吧……神神秘秘的，既然我套不出你的话，等之后我同母亲说，让他来问你。”

　　泉奈心里一惊说道：“别瞎说。我只是太忙了，毕竟你只要应付几场战斗，而我得从头负责到尾。”他自然不可能让辉夜去找柱间，只能找个理由搪塞着。

　　辉夜瞥了他一眼：“只是这样而已吗？”

　　“只是这样，所以说……你们这个年纪的孩子，就是想的事情太多了。”泉奈一副老气横秋的语气听的辉夜直翻白眼，如果不是不想直接逼问泉奈，他才懒得在今天提起这个事情呢。只是泉奈一副不合作的样子，辉夜哼了两声，说道：“不想要人过问太多，就精神点吧，省的这么大的人还让我‘这个年纪’的孩子操心。”

　　他话虽然说的别扭，可也是对泉奈的一片关心。泉奈沉默了一会，拍了拍辉夜的肩膀，说道：“谢谢你，我会好起来的……”他说完这句话心中却觉得茫然，他的良药只有柱间，而倘若辉夜知道了他的事情，辉夜会多么的恨他，辉夜甚至会痛恨此时跟他说过的一切话语。

　　辉夜没想到泉奈会这样坦诚的跟自己说些，反而不自在起来，他步子走快了些：“好了，我们两个可都是男人，别磨磨唧唧的，快点回去吧。雨下的更大了。”

　　这个时候的雨水就像是倾盆而降，拍打着两个人手中的伞，而薄薄的油纸伞对于这样的大雨也是无可奈何，泉奈和辉夜两个人几乎是跑着回到了家里，但是即便如此，还是全身湿透了。

　　玲子站在玄关看着两个从雨水中跑出来的人，笑着说：“你们可总算回来了，我们刚才还说，会不会让雨水给冲泡了。”

　　“哪有那么夸张，走的慢点而已。”辉夜哼了一声，这个时候蜜豆也走了过来，取了一条宽大的棉布放在辉夜的头上，辉夜抓住它搓揉着自己的头发，想要将上面的水擦拭的干净些。

　　蜜豆说：“谁都已经烧好了，你们要是怕冷，就干脆挤在浴池里一块洗得了。”

　　这个时候，泉奈和辉夜两个人也没矫情，蜜豆烧热了一池的水，两个人挤在水里，热水将发冷的身体暖和上，辉夜叹了一口气，说道：“可真是舒服。”他的腹部上还有一块淤青，泉奈看到之后，说道：“待会记得用药油揉一揉。”

　　辉夜笑弯了唇：“待会，我就去找母亲。”

　　他才不会放过这样跟柱间说说话的机会，辉夜等泡的差不多了，就爬起来，嚷着让蜜豆拿药酒，然后就裹着浴衣朝着柱间的房间去了。

　　

　　柱间早前在雨没下大前就回到了家里，看了看晴树和小鹤之后就回到了房间里。他放在桌上的，是泉奈找人递给他的报告，上面是这几天的泉奈观察结果，那上面的字迹在他眼前仿佛变成了田岛的字，令他想起了那几个不堪回首的夜晚。就在柱间出神想着事情的时候，忽然听到房间的门被敲响了，辉夜在门口叫着他：“母亲、母亲！”

　　“进来吧。”柱间随手将报告丢在了桌上，辉夜拉开门走进来，身后跟着拿着药酒的蜜豆。

　　柱间闻到了那股药酒味，皱起眉头：“受伤了？”

　　“没……就有点青……”辉夜笑嘻嘻的坐在柱间面前，解开了衣服给柱间看，他的小腹上，青了一整块，胳膊和背上也都是，千手兰毕竟也是千手一族的新秀。柱间哪怕知道这是公平战斗，也觉得十分心疼，他接过药酒，说道：“下次就要小心一点了……”

　　“大家都在努力战斗，我要是小心一点……那可就没什么意思了。”辉夜小声说道，他这几天见柱间都是匆匆忙忙的，今天终于能够仔细看他，却发现柱间的脸上也很憔悴。他看着柱间，说道：“母亲，你最近也要注意身体了……事情慢慢做总能做完，别总是那么逼自己。”

　　柱间愣了一下，才反应过来辉夜话中的意思，但是他不忍心告诉辉夜，他这样完全是因为别的事情，这些事他说不出口，也不会选择说出来。

　　柱间只能说道：“好的，我会注意的。”

　　“别又是在敷衍我了。”辉夜不满道。

　　“我知道……”柱间露出笑容安抚泉奈。

　　这会，柱间将药酒抹在手上，开始在辉夜的淤青地方推拿着，那淤青的疼痛让辉夜直皱眉头，柱间看他在这个坐姿下忍得难受，便跟辉夜转移到榻榻米上，辉夜靠着柱间，多少是个心理安慰。

　　忍着疼痛，辉夜说道：“母亲，我小时候也经常摔跤，那时候都是父亲和月见替我揉这个地方。”

　　“你父亲心很细，比我拿手多了。”

　　“是啊，就是吵了点，边揉着，边说我是这不好那不好，才会摔跤的。”辉夜说道，“父亲就是这么严格，如果不是替我推拿的人也是他，我肯定会怪父亲的。”

　　“说什么呢……你父亲，就是嘴上严。”柱间回忆着当初田岛的样子，“嘴上管教的很严，实际上……还是好说话，又心软。”他说着就忍不住露出了笑容，反而让辉夜觉得有些心酸。

　　辉夜说道：“是啊，心软……我以前都看不出来。”

　　“哼，要是你父亲在，肯定说你不孝子……他最疼的就是你了！”柱间手劲大了点，让辉夜顿时嗷嗷叫了起来。

　　他抱怨道：“父亲是看起来严格，实际上心很软……母亲，就是真的心肠硬了，我可真可怜。”他的语气说不出的淘气，柱间只能捏捏他的耳朵以示教训。可是这种儿提时候的教训已经见不到什么效果了，辉夜又跟柱间笑笑闹闹一阵，拎着药油又跑了出去。

　　柱间看着辉夜关上的房门，脸上的笑容也随之离开，记忆在他脑海中翻腾着，柱间轻喘了一声，此时他的眼睛酸涩的厉害，那股悲意在他心里弥漫，柱间只能深吸一口气，倚靠在软榻上。

他此时需要休息一会。

 

幕 二九五

 

　　泉奈在房间里纠结着，辉夜的话自从回来之后，就在他的心里回荡。

　　面对这样的一个孩子，他只觉得自惭形秽，他在辉夜身上的确花了许多心力，而辉夜也没有让他失望，他们就像是一对同胞兄弟般的有着深厚的感情。

　　柱间的质问在他的脑海中响着：你对得起辉夜吗？你知道他有多相信你吗？如果他得知了这一切，他会有多么的失望！

　　是的，辉夜会有多么的失望，辉夜原本以为他和斑不同，而事实证明他和斑同为一丘之貉。辉夜会对真相多么的失望！

　　他，是不是应该收手了？

　　泉奈的内心里突然升起这样的话语，他是否应该放弃掉柱间，为了辉夜，为了他们这份兄弟的情谊。

　　可是，想到放弃，他的心却又不甘了起来。他如今追求着柱间，即便是柱间心中有七分的不愿，但是想必也是有了三分，才愿意同他交欢的。

　　泉奈看向了窗外，在他的思索间，天空已经黑了下来，池塘周围都是鸟虫蛙鸣，雨水都没有打消它们的这番热情，让整个夏夜都在聒噪中显得宁静。泉奈双手撑在窗前，望着寂寥的夜空和连绵不断的雨珠，最后他心中总算做下了决定。这个时候，夜已经深沉了，泉奈从窗户的位置轻盈的落下，房屋的阴影掩盖着他的身形，他悄无人息的来到了柱间的房间外，用手叩响了房间的窗户。

　　柱间在屋子里并没有回应，泉奈只能苦笑，他猜想着柱间并不愿意再见他，可是他现在已经做下了决定，他必须得跟柱间讲清楚。

　　泉奈只能再敲响了窗边，说道：“柱间，是我……”他的话语并没有得到回应，泉奈心中只觉得狐疑，他只能用手挑开了窗户，然后翻身进到屋子里。柱间屋内的蜡烛几乎燃到了尽头，泉奈看着躺在矮榻上的柱间，柱间此时正紧闭着双眼，不知道是什么样的梦境，让他神色有些激动，柱间的神情由纠结转悲，他睁开一双朦胧的眼睛，看着泉奈，眼泪顺着他的脸颊流了下来。

　　泉奈知道柱间又将自己认成了父亲，他一咬牙，握着柱间的手，柔声道：“柱间，快点清醒过来，我是泉奈……”

　　柱间却没有理会他的话，只是看着他，露出了又悲又喜的神情，他拉着泉奈，不肯放开他。

　　泉奈不想高声引来了其他人，只能努力将自己的手抽出来，柱间说道：“你因为我在意斑，所以不想要再见我了吗？……”

　　“柱间，我是泉奈……”

　　泉奈听着柱间的话，只觉得心中一痛，柱间这毫无意识的话语，在他听来仿佛就是一句真心话般。斑终究还是赢得了柱间的半分偏心，而他什么都没有。

　　泉奈说道：“柱间，你知道你在做什么吗？你为什么要……？”

　　柱间只是用泪眼看着他，亦或者说，他是在看着父亲。

　　“柱间……你在愧疚吗？”泉奈一字一句的说着，他看着柱间，看着柱间的神情因为“愧疚”而松动着，却让泉奈只觉得心中燃起了妒火。

　　是的，柱间在愧疚，因为对不起父亲而愧疚着。

　　泉奈深吸一口气，他直接将柱间压在了身下，他看着自己最爱的这个人，渴望了许久的柱间，他看过他痛苦的神情，见过他憎恨斑的神情，而如今……他又看见了柱间的愧疚。不是因为委身斑的愧疚，而是因为……他终究还是没有拗过斑。

　　“所以，你将我看成了父亲……”

　　如果可以，泉奈想将周遭的一切都破坏殆尽，可是……他不可以，他不可以将其他的人吸引过来，不可以暴露他和柱间的关系，他甚至不能对柱间表露他的嫉恨！

　　他不能愤怒的质问柱间，为什么要在乎斑，不能将自己的怒火倾泻在柱间的身上，泉奈的嘴唇因为心绪的强烈起伏而颤抖着，他低下头，轻轻触碰着柱间的嘴唇。

　　然后说道：“父亲已经不能再责备你了……你也不要再责备你自己了。”

　　他的嘴唇触碰着柱间，亲吻着他干涩的唇，用自己的唾液湿润着柱间的唇瓣。而柱间则对泉奈的话置若罔闻，他还沉浸在自己愧疚的噩梦之中，他得到了泉奈的吻，搂着他的颈项，向泉奈邀吻着，他的舌尖迫切的挤入了泉奈的口中，同泉奈的唇舌纠缠着。柱间舔着泉奈的上颚，又划过湿润的内壁，就像是贪婪的野兽那样索取着泉奈口中的津液。

　　与此同时，他也摆动着自己的腰，胯部向上顶弄着泉奈的性器，他眼中的泉奈已经全然是记忆中的田岛，他的丈夫正饱含着痛苦和怒火看着他，柱间只想他能原谅自己。

　　是的，他也不想这样。

　　柱间的眼泪顺着脸颊流淌下来，泉奈用唇吻去了他的眼泪，说道：“柱间，不要哭……”

　　“田岛……”柱间却是呻吟一声，将自己的脸颊埋在泉奈的颈项边，泉奈感受到柱间的嘴唇摩挲着他的颈项，他有些迟疑，他要在此时放开柱间，将自己决定的事情同柱间说吗？

　　泉奈一时无法决定，只能闭上眼睛。他感受到柱间的身体同自己的身躯紧贴着，他们是这样的接近彼此，那接近的感觉让泉奈心醉，他伸手抚摸着柱间衣下的身躯，感受到柱间正在颤抖着。

　　他没办法将这样的柱间抛下不管，或许他内心的某个角落，还依旧渴望着与柱间这样亲昵。

　　泉奈深吸一口气，他的手抚摸着柱间，感受着他衣下的热度，那不断挺动的胯部让泉奈的欲望也跟着高涨起来。

　　“柱间，即便是你此刻偏心着他，但是……我不会放弃的，我怎么会放弃。”先前还在纠结的事情，此刻已经让妒火燃烧殆尽，“即便是在你看来，我同斑没有什么区别，但是我知道，我和他不同。我可以比他更爱你，我甚至可以在他走之后，不再纠缠你……既然如此，那么只是现在，让我拥有你吧……”

　　泉奈扯下了柱间的裤子，解开了柱间的腰带，就在这个时候，烛光就此熄灭，房间里照亮一切的唯有月光。

　　柱间修长结实的身体在月光下透着一点青白的光，这让他的皮肤显得十分惑人却又令人感觉到冰冷。泉奈想要温暖他，于是贴身凑了上去，他们的性器都已经半勃起了，泉奈抬起了柱间的腿，将它们环在自己的腰上。柱间的腿紧紧的盘着泉奈，两个人的身体因此更亲密的紧贴在一起，柱间看神情有些情动，而泉奈也将先前的顾虑抛开，此时此刻，他只想同柱间再亲近些。他低下头，俯身笼罩着柱间，低头啃咬着柱间挺立的乳尖，那里只是被稍微挑逗一下便如同小石子般挺立起来。柱间呻吟一声，泉奈的手指也顺势插入了柱间的后穴，那紧致的孔穴热切的欢迎着泉奈，只消将手指微微屈起，泉奈就能感觉到那吞咽他手指的肠壁。

　　那内壁在他的指腹下蠕动着，他又探入了一指，在其中搅动着。

　　柱间因为这样的触碰而扭着自己的腰，那异样的快感让人觉得别扭，却又不经去追逐，而当泉奈的手指狠狠的摩擦着那凸起一点的软肉时，柱间就像是触了电一般的在泉奈的怀中颤抖起来，他的敏感处禁不住这样的触碰。更不要说，这样做的人是他心中的“田岛”，“田岛”的目光让柱间敏感极了，只要那手指反复抠弄着敏感点，他就觉得一股热流在身体里流窜着，下体更是因此而高翘着。

　　泉奈这个时候抽出手指，换上了自己粗大的欲望，那性器擦过敏感，直入到柱间身体深处，柱间一个忍耐不住，就喷溅在了两人的腹部之中。他在射精后，腰肢都软了下来，而泉奈却将他的胯部一托，大力的操弄起来。粗热的性器在甬道内进出着，不时拖曳出柱间体内分泌的汁液还有媚肉，在来回的摩擦下，肠道外的媚肉已经被磨蹭的红肿。那轻微的刺痛却在快感的模糊下变成了另外一种快感，柱间在泉奈的身下呻吟着。

　　此时的他，已经快要分不清现实与幻梦，他的愧疚也在神智渐渐偏离时而退散，只有泉奈望着柱间迷醉的神情，柱间此时已经忘我，而他则陷入了茫然之中。他本是怀揣着迷茫而来，可是如今他却明白该珍惜当下的每一刻，因为他最终会放手的。

　　这时，柱间的手搭在了泉奈的肩上，他的指甲在泉奈的背上划下了痕迹，那一道道红痕的疼痛微不足道，可是却让泉奈再也无法忍耐，他的情绪在他的胸臆之间回荡，急需着一个出口。于是泉奈低下头，啃咬着柱间的唇瓣，当看到那里变得更加红肿妩媚时，泉奈的心里缓缓吐出了一口气。

　　

　　无论柱间的心在醒来之后，究竟走向谁。

至少在这一刻，他占有了柱间。

幕 二九六

　　这一场雨持续到了第二天，柱间醒过来时，身体已经睡进了被子里，被子掩饰下的身体，都是欢好留下来的痕迹。屏风外，是蜜豆推开了门的声音，这让柱间紧张极了，他抽动了鼻子，闻到了雨水的味道，他转过头看向窗户，看来泉奈走之后敞开了一夜的窗户，将所有的气味都就此泯灭。

　　这让柱间松了一口气，房间里蜜豆轻手轻脚的放下了洗漱用具，等到她走出去之后，柱间才从被子里坐起身。

　　他身上的痕迹会在今天之内就消除掉，但是此时此刻，让柱间的心情糟糕透了。

　　他甚至不能责怪泉奈，因为他十分清醒的记得自己做了什么。他做了一个无法接受的噩梦，田岛在他的梦里，斥责着他，埋怨他对斑动了心，田岛在他的梦里是那样的愤怒，他既难过又害怕，他想要安慰田岛，向他道歉。

　　当他在泉奈的动静中睁开眼时，他就看到了田岛，他悲喜交加，一切都是梦的延伸，然而触感又是那样的清晰。之后，他们便纠缠在了一起。

　　然后，一切就顺理成章的变成了现在的样子。

　　柱间悲叹一声，以手遮掩了自己的面孔。愣了好一会，柱间才回过神，他不该在房间里磨蹭什么时间，于是柱间顶着吻痕从被子里出来，用搭在屏风上的内衣遮掩着赤裸的身体，白色的里衣将吻痕掩盖住。哪怕私密处正隐秘的酸疼着，柱间也是一瘸一拐的去拿着外套。做着这些琐碎的事情能够让他忘记掉那些事情——昨晚和泉奈的各种亲昵，等到柱间将自己打理好之后，他便从房间里走出来。

　　无论他的状态如何，作为火影，他都应该将自己的事情打理好。

　　即便他的心里已经觉察到他如今混乱的根源。

　　试问，一个人心中怎么能同时容纳两个人？

　　他的过去和现在在他的脑中彼此拉锯争夺着，过去依附在了泉奈的身上，将他好不容易平静下来的生活再度打乱。

　　是过去不肯放过他吗？

　　柱间十分清楚的明摆，只有他自己不肯放过自己。

　　

　　就在连日的雨水中，最初的赛程结束了，等待着包括辉夜在内的十六人的是最终的选拔，在一个月之后正式开始。在这一个月之间，聪明的人都会利用时间，将之前战斗中的不足吸收，加以弥补，这些对抗的经验会使得他们在一个月后脱胎换骨，到时候的比赛也将会更加精彩。即使是辉夜，也特地在暗部申请了假期，打算入山中去修行，柱间本来有些不放心他，可是还不等他替辉夜找好了老师，心里自有主见的辉夜已经背着行囊跑上了山里。

　　这个消息还是泉奈给柱间带回来的，自从那一日过后，柱间也不在对泉奈冷眼相对，当觉察到问题在他自身的时候，对于泉奈，他更多的就是淡然回应着。

　　泉奈不知道柱间心中的打算，只能讪讪的跟在柱间的身旁。

　　这样的姿态以他的身份来说，未免可怜了些，柱间也忍不住同他说：“既然你已经知道为什么了，为什么还不放弃？”

　　泉奈不知道该如何回答，只能说道：“为什么斑没有放弃。”

　　当他提起斑的时候，柱间脸色便跟着苍白起来，他属于过去的那一块因为这个名字而疼痛着，就像是惩罚着他的三心二意。

　　斑的情意让他无法放弃，泉奈的执念让他无法放弃，而柱间此时畸零的状态，也正是他忘不了旧爱，又在斑的死缠烂打下接受了新欢。

　　泉奈看到柱间脸色苍白的样子，便禁不住扶了他。

　　潮湿的雨季里，人的衣裳都被雨水和潮气浸润了透，只是用手指触碰着，那体温都可以熨烫在皮肤上，在不见晴朗的雨季里，柱间被泉奈手上的温度迷惑了，被他那副肖似田岛的模样勾引了。

　　就这样，他有两三次跟泉奈纠缠到了无人的房间，泉奈覆压在他的身上，而他的手指描摹着泉奈的眉眼，他用一双空洞的眼睛在泉奈的脸上寻找着旧爱，或许是因为此时他自己都恨着自己，眼中的田岛总是愤怒与悲伤的神情。

　　他对着泉奈喊着田岛的名字，泉奈应了声，然后更紧的抱住了他，那身体的温度让柱间浑身发烫。

　　当攀上高潮时，他恍惚的想着，假如斑看到了眼前的这一切，想来一切都会有结果。

　　但是等他身体的温度冷下来时，这个想法又会让柱间发抖。

　　雨水一日接着一日，木叶都因此修补了水坝，在湖水边堆起了沙包，山里的溪水如今都会发出奔腾的怒吼。

　　也不知道什么时候能到达晴天。

　　

　　好不容易等到了雨势转小，柱间刚从水坝回来，为了防止泄洪，他用木遁在水坝的位置堆砌了无数根的巨木，又在下游的位置让人拓宽堆高了河床，而如今雨势小起来了，也让他原本悬着的心终于放了下来。

　　人太久不见太阳就会觉得乏力，柱间这些天因为精神和工作的原因，总觉得自己的身体又虚弱了下来，为此不得不让蜜豆找千手香开一些提神醒脑的药，但是效果也仅仅如此。

　　柱间将一切的根源归咎于自己，喝完药之后，也就不管不顾的睡了起来。

　　他睡得时候，天还不算晚，等到身体自动醒来的时候，柱间睁开眼的时候却看到一个熟悉的背影正在铺着床铺。

　　“斑……？”柱间撑起身看着许久没有回到家里的人。

　　被柱间叫了一声，斑转过身来，他的样子比当初离开家里的时候要灰头土脸的多，脸上蓄起的呼吸看起来是这些天都没有刮。柱间看着斑的脸孔，这些天的经历让他不免精神恍惚，斑看他没精打采的样子，就喊着他：“柱间？柱间？这是还没睡醒吗？”

　　柱间回过神，眼睛在斑的脸上扫了一下，说道：“没看过你蓄胡子的样子，真难看。”

　　斑二话不说就抱住了柱间，一个吻就这么亲了上来，柱间嗅到了他衣服上尘土的味道，还有那胡须扎进了他皮肤里，那种又痒又刺的感觉。

　　斑搂着柱间亲了好一会，才把柱间放开，柱间靠着他喘着粗气，一时间也没空想些别的，张口就抱怨着：“你这个胡子还不快赶紧刮了，不然晴树和小鹤都不认识你了。”

　　斑走到镜子面前，摸着自己的下巴：“有那么难看吗？”他往镜子面前凑了凑，柱间看他这样子，忍不住说道：“你还对这个判断有疑惑？”

　　“好吧，我去刮。”斑冲柱间摆了摆手，摸着黑去给自己刮胡子，等过了好一会，斑才连上带一道口子回来。

　　“怎么了？”

　　“太长了，刮起来不顺手就把脸给割了。”斑边说边笑着朝柱间走过来，等他来到柱间的面前，就着月光看着柱间的脸，皱起眉：“不仔细看没发现你憔悴了这么多。”

　　柱间勾了勾唇角，说：“看来你眼神也差了。”

　　斑伸手抚摸着柱间的头发，说道：“马上就有结果了，到时候我就回来……分担你身上的负担。”

　　“这样吗？”柱间抬头看着斑认真的样子，在过去的几年里，这张脸更多的是出现愤怒、悲伤、痛苦，那样歇斯底里朝他嘶吼的斑，此时此刻他甚至有些怀念。如果斑知道发生在他身上的那些事情，是否会像过去那样呢？

　　当斑没有停留在这间宅邸之后，那样暴戾的气息被收敛进他的身体里，柱间伸出手抚摸着斑的脸庞，斑干脆低下身，单膝跪在柱间的面前，省得柱间费劲。

　　“斑，你变化真大。”柱间说道。

　　“那你喜欢吗？”斑看着柱间问道，可是他却不给柱间回答的机会，直接拉着柱间的衣襟让他低下头，然后强吻着柱间，等了好一会他才松开口，柱间看着斑：“你不是要听我回答吗？怎么还封住我的嘴？”

　　“你都让我封住你的嘴了，肯定是喜欢的，不然你就直接说不就可以了吗？”说完，斑直接起身将柱间抱了起来，两个人倒在了床铺上，柱间的脸和斑的脸一时间挨得极近，柱间看着他脸颊上的那道血痕，忍不住凑过去，用舌头舔试着。斑的呼吸因此变得有些急促，他抚摸着柱间的后背，说道：“你这么累，还可以吗？”

　　“我就是再累，都可以把你打趴下。”

　　“我们很久都没有打过了，说不定这次我会赢……”

　　“那你要现在动手？”柱间怀疑问道。

　　“我是那种傻子吗？”斑说完，就覆压在柱间的身上，他那双眼睛紧盯着柱间，看着柱间随后变成了更加妩媚的女人模样，斑神色更是透出喜色，他直接吻着柱间，伸手将柱间身上的衣物扯开，两个人的身形在床上滚成了一团……

幕 二九七

　　两个人在床铺上互相解着对方的衣物，原本铺的十分齐整的床铺现在已经乱成了一团，柱间又被斑压在了身下，两个人刚才就像是还在那样的打闹着，现在都气喘吁吁的你看着我我看着你。斑看着柱间凌乱的发丝，一缕发黏在了柱间的唇上，斑伸手轻轻拨开了它们，他小心翼翼的样子就像是怕惊扰了什么梦境。

　　有什么梦境比他跟柱间和睦相处更让他心动不已的呢？

　　柱间唇边还有未散的笑意，当他发现斑正愣愣看着他的时候，不知道为什么自己的心跳也变得快了起来。他也看着斑，然后就看到那张面孔朝自己凑近过来，不同于刚才的亲吻，斑的唇瓣轻轻的落在他的唇上，那触感就像是一片羽毛飘飞在了唇上，不知道为什么反倒让柱间的脸颊红了起来。

　　他们之间突然有了什么不同的意味，斑的吻加深了，啜吻着柱间的唇瓣，柱间闭上眼睛，他应该为眼前发现的一切而愧疚，可是此时此刻，却还是有快乐充盈在心中。它们催促着他抬起头，回应了斑的吻，两个人就像是确认着彼此的存在那样，舌头纠缠在了一起，交换着彼此的唾液。两人紧贴的身体也渐渐感觉到了夏季的燥热，明明雨季才刚刚过去，正是最凉爽的时候。

　　斑的手抚摸在柱间的腰间，宽大的手掌在那里摩挲着，就像是在把玩什么珍物一般，柱间呻吟一声，他睁开眼看着斑，却没想到和斑四目相对起来。

　　两个人之间的氛围，让柱间忍不住开口说道：“你在等待什么？还不快一点？”说完这句话之后，斑的眼中露出了笑意，他佯作懵懂的说：“快点？我都不知道该怎么下手了。”

　　柱间恼羞成怒：“这有什么不知道下手的？！”

　　斑凑在柱间耳边说道：“或许是因为太开心了吧，脑子里都是你，反而不知道怎么下手。”

　　这样的话让柱间都不知道该怎么数落他，只能说道：“那等我变回来，我来上你！”

　　他话才说完，斑就堵住了他的嘴，原本摩挲在腰间的手也下滑到了柱间的后臀，那挺翘的臀部被斑搓揉着，动作挤压着柱间两腿间的私处，柱间只觉得两腿间有些痒意，那挤弄的酸爽感觉让他喘息一声，那轻喘声此时被斑在口中吞没了，他空着的另外一只手则抚摸着柱间的乳肉，那丰满滑腻的乳肉在他手里被各种揉弄着，掌心摩挲着柱间的乳头，直到那里变得硬挺起来，就像是小樱桃似的在斑的掌中滚动着。

　　等斑将柱间的双唇品尝了一遍之后，他便顺延着向下，亲吻着柱间的下巴，那原本略有些宽的下巴如今变成女性后，是圆润的弧度，斑亲吻着那里，然后舌尖向下而去，吮吸着柱间颈项上的经脉。斑的舌尖还能感到那里正微微跳动着，他吮着那里用舌苔反复搜刮着，对于柱间而言，就像是被动物舔舐一样，他忍不住双手揽上斑的脖子，手搭在斑的肩膀上，修长的手指微微收紧着，指甲也稍微陷入了肉里。

　　“我记得你喜欢这里被舔……对不对？”斑含糊的嘟囔一句，然后含住了柱间被冷落多时的右乳，随着他向下的动作，柱间原本搭在肩上的手落在了斑的发间，他深入到斑的发丝之中，手指同黑发纠缠着，当斑吮舔着右乳的乳头时，柱间猛的抓紧了斑的头发，他的脸都因为斑的话红透了，说道：“我不喜欢……谁喜欢了！”

　　斑低笑了一声，用舌尖拨动着右乳的乳头，那硬挺起来的乳头在他的吮吸下越发胀大了起来，斑用舌尖在上面的乳道口反复刮搔着，那滋味就像是一把小毛刷在上面刮擦一般，让柱间两腿都忍不住并拢。他身下那处蜜穴正因为上面的挑逗而有了反应，当两腿并拢之时，那里一阵收缩，只是稍稍绞起腿，就仿佛有电流一般从那里经过。

　　耳朵听着柱间的呻吟喘息，斑又说道：“可是，明明听起来就很喜欢……”

　　柱间哼了一声，原本深入到斑发间的手指改推搡斑的肩头，斑索性抬起身，让柱间的手直接推到自己的胸口，柱间感觉到自己的手推到斑的胸肌上，那小小的乳头触碰到他的掌心，让柱间的耳朵都跟着红起来了。

　　“这下是你在碰我了……”斑对着柱间说道。

　　柱间瞪了斑一眼，索性也坐起身，直接啃咬着斑的肩头。他在斑的身上也跟着吮舔起来，牙齿啃咬着那块紧致的皮肤，鼻间能嗅到斑身上的汗味，那气味让人讨厌不起来。斑跪坐在柱间的腿间，一手拖着柱间的后臀，一手扶着他的腰，两个人在月下交颈亲昵着。斑托着后臀的手指，在柱间的股缝间摸索着，直到手指直接探入柱间的蜜穴之中，那插入的手指让柱间腰间一阵酸软，他现在的动作就像是坐在斑的手指上一样，斑的手指也因此进入的更深了，那细长的手指正摩挲着湿软的内壁，柱间的内部早已经是一片湿润，斑只是稍微搅搅就能听到“咕啾”的水声。

　　柱间下意识绞紧了斑的手指，他的双手挂在斑的脖子上，将脸埋首在斑的颈项间喘息着，那婉转的呻吟格外甜腻。斑的呼吸变得粗重了一些，他在柱间的身体内又加了一指，手指在柱间的蜜穴中抽弄着，不时将原本咬紧的内壁用手指扩开，拓开的肉壁内，深处的蜜液再也没有阻碍，顺着斑的手指就流淌了出来，柱间闭上眼的时候都能感到那滑腻的汁液正顺着自己的肉壁流淌下来。他埋首在斑的颈项内，因为身体的淫荡而觉得十分难堪，这个时候，斑又再添一指，三根手指在柱间的肉壁内开始了抽插，内壁一时间在摩擦的快感之中抽搐着，柱间尖叫一声，整个人都软在了斑的身上，如果不是斑正一手扶着他的腰肢，人都要就此滑了下来。

　　“喜欢吗？”斑吻着柱间红透了的耳肉，小声问道。

　　柱间摇着头，可是当斑想要把手抽出的时候，却把自己的蜜穴绞得更紧，身体更是本能的贴紧着斑的胸膛，柱间的身体颤抖着，那丰满的乳肉在斑的身体上摩擦着。感受到柱间激凸的两点正在自己的身上描摹着，斑的呼吸都变得急促起来，他一把抽出了自己的手指，一股热液从柱间的两腿之间浇淋在了柱间身下那块地方，还有一些顺着柱间的大腿流淌下来，斑用手将柱间整个人揽进怀里，已经挺立的性器抵在了柱间的花瓣前，柱间感觉到自己两腿间的热量，他腰一软，险些就要坐了上去，但是即使抱紧了斑，那花穴还是主动吞入了斑的顶端。饱满的柱头顶在花穴口，将那里撑开成了圆形，柱间的花穴再度泛滥起来，湿滑的蜜液从内流出，在收缩的时候便糊上了斑的柱头上。

　　“进来吧……”柱间喘息着说道，然后他就感觉到斑的性器猛的贯穿了自己，他跌坐在斑的欲望上，性器直接贯穿到柱间的最深处，直抵在宫口。斑舔着柱间的耳朵，说道：“我开始了……”

　　之后，斑便不断的向上顶弄着，他的欲望一次又一次的贯穿着柱间，柱间搂着斑的脖子，闭上眼睛，感觉自己就像是骑在一匹烈马上。那颠簸的感觉让他一阵头晕目眩，身体都没有了力量，只能挂在斑的身上。他和斑的汗水在紧贴中混在了一起，柱间埋首在斑的肩头上，不时张口吮吸着斑的肩头。当斑顶弄的用力时，柱间便张口在斑的肩膀上留下自己的牙印，那些微的痛感反倒刺激着斑的动作越发狂野起来，柱间的背脊不知不觉已经密布了汗水，沾湿了发丝，让黑色的长发一缕缕的黏在了他的背上。

　　随着欲望的不断攀升，斑也变得情动起来，他紧抱着柱间，在柱间的耳边亲昵的唤着他的名字，柱间迷糊的回应着斑，让斑忍不住捏着柱间的下巴，同他深吻起来。他们在深吻中倒在了床铺上，斑扶着柱间的腰，越发硬挺的性器在柱间的蜜穴中反复抽插着，两个人几乎是同时攀上了巅峰，斑挺动着腰将自己的精液射进了柱间的身体里，柱间只觉得花心被斑一烫，整个人都瘫软下来。

　　斑却还没有饕足，他纠缠着柱间温软的身躯，亲吻着柱间的发间，从花穴中滑出的欲望沾着那些汁液摩擦着柱间的腿内侧。

　　柱间喘息一声，说道：“够了……”

　　斑抚摸着柱间的后臀，亲吻着柱间的耳朵，他两手只是稍微搓揉挤压着柱间的后穴，便感觉到那里一阵收缩，原本射在柱间身体里的东西也随之流出了少许。仿佛失禁般的感觉让柱间忍不住夹紧了双腿，身体一阵快感轻漾，柱间眯起了眼睛，靠在斑的怀里喘息着。

　　“你看，只是这样就够了吗？”斑亲昵的说道，他的手这时又抚摸起了柱间的后背，那宽大的手掌粗糙而温暖，让柱间忍不住呻吟一声，斑又说道：“我们都好长时间没有见面……”

　　“明明……也没有那么久……”柱间想要争辩，却在斑的目光下只能答应，“算了……你想要，也不是不可以。”

　　他说完，就感受到斑的欲望又一次的抬头起来，他抱怨道：“怎么这么快，好歹让我歇一会……”

　　斑说道：“我也可以等着你……”他边说边对柱间上下其手，双手搓揉着柱间的双乳，柱间只感觉到那一双大手笼罩在自己的乳肉上，明明只是多余的两块肉，这个时候却格外的敏感起来，在斑的搓扁捏圆中，柱间只感觉到两腿间的蜜液似乎又流淌了起来。两人之间暧昧的气息越发的浓郁了起来，柱间嗅着那味道，本来该皱眉的气味，这个时候却让人情动了起来。斑亲吻着柱间的颈后，问道：“好了吗？”

　　柱间怎么好意思回答他好没好，他抿着嘴唇想忍住呻吟和喘息，可是身体还是忍不住在斑的动作间轻颤起来。斑这个时候，突然将柱间整个抱起来，柱间还不知道发生了什么事，就被斑抱到了梳妆镜前，镜中的他被斑打开了双腿，对着镜子身体无遮无掩。柱间连忙闭上眼睛，身体却忍不住起了鸡皮疙瘩，斑看着闭上眼的柱间，撑开他两腿的右手摸到了柱间打开的蜜穴那里，用手指搅了搅。

　　“柱间，你刚才是不是说好了？”

　　柱间越发的紧张，花穴收缩，一股花液直接淋在斑的手上，那空气中越发浓郁的性爱气味，让柱间整个身体都臊的泛红。斑看着镜中柱间一副不想看自己放荡模样的神情，淫荡和楚楚可怜在这一刻都存在这具身体上。斑再也忍耐不住，直接从后面进入中间的身体里，那镜子里能看到粗硬的性器在花瓣似的花穴前反复出入着。

　　斑开始哄着柱间：“柱间，把眼睛睁开来了。”

　　柱间咬紧下唇，说道：“斑，你这个混蛋。”

　　“好的，我是混蛋，求你睁眼看一眼……”斑把语气放软了起来，柱间摇着头，斑吻着柱间的后颈，再度求着他：“求你了，就看一眼。”

　　柱间耐不住斑的软语哄骗，即使知道眼前的场景不堪入目，还是睁开了眼睛。镜子中的他，变成了一个他自己都不敢认的女人，长发披散着遮了一边的乳肉，而另外一边则随着斑的动作在空气中抖动着，那起伏的样子让人看着口干舌燥，修长的两腿大张着，连蜜穴都直接暴露在镜子里，那处地方已经被不断进出的性器操弄的发红，而斑的欲望在沾染蜜液之后，微微泛着光，看着就像是一件凶器。

　　明明是这样不堪入目的场景，可是柱间还是忍不住看呆了，看着自己的蜜穴被斑反复操弄着。这样的场景仿佛似曾相识，他曾经在斑的父亲面前也是这般，柱间尖叫一声，忍不住用手掩住了自己的双眼。

　　斑这个时候却将他放在梳妆台上，抽出欲望，让柱间掉转过身，同自己面对着面。他高抬起柱间的一条腿，再度进入了花穴，将柱间抵在自己和镜子之间，斑亲吻着柱间的手背，说道：“柱间，看着我！看着我！”

　　柱间没有听他的话，斑直接将柱间的手扯开，两个人十指相扣在一起，他将柱间的手压在镜子的边框上，操弄的动作不停，斑紧盯着柱间眼中泛出的泪花。

　　“现在在你面前的人是我，不要想着别人！柱间，只是看着我！”斑霸道的命令道，然后不由分说吻上柱间，他带走了柱间的呼吸，舌头在柱间的口中反复翻搅着，将每一处都留下自己的痕迹，等他放开柱间之后，柱间只剩下喘息的力气，靠在他怀里不知东西南北，“柱间，一切都过去了！”

　　“斑……”柱间轻声唤着斑的名字，无法思考的脑袋暂时回忆不起任何事情，他靠在斑的怀里，在斑的操弄下呻吟着，斑细碎的吻落在柱间的身上。梳妆台在他们的动作下发出不堪重负的吱呀声，欲望在他们的身上交叠着，斑两手将柱间的双腿抬起，而柱间只能两手支撑在梳妆台上，支撑着自己，他们交合处的淫水流淌在桌面上，积蓄起了一滩淫水。

　　然后，柱间先尖叫着攀上了高峰，他的身体颤抖着，收紧的花穴让斑一口气跟着缴械，两个人一时间靠在梳妆台上喘息。柱间只觉得下体一阵发软，他推搡了斑一下，说道：“够了没？”

　　“还没够。”斑答的干脆。

　　柱间瞪着斑，脸上的红晕不知道是气的还是羞的。斑看着他嗔怒的样子，又缠了上来，说道：“柱间，我知道你还可以的……”

　　“怎么可能还可以……”柱间摇着头。

　　“我们可是忍者……就是在野外三四天不睡都可以……”斑亲着柱间的唇边，开始劝着他，“何况，一天不去村里，也不会有什么事……”

　　“不、不可以……！”

　　“柱间，你以前不是这么死板的人。”斑取笑道，“那看来这次体力比试，是我赢了……”

　　“有谁会用这种事做耐力比赛！”柱间瞪着斑，但是牵扯到输赢，他又不肯轻易认输，便说道：“这次是最后一次了！”

　　在他们两个讨价还价之际，斑早已经重整旗鼓，柱间答应下来之后，就搂着柱间，两个人辗转靠着墙又纠缠起来。斑抬起柱间的一足，柱间靠着墙，只用一只脚支撑着自己，斑就着之前的湿润挺身就插入了柱间。那性器轻车熟路的在柱间的花穴里操弄起来，抵着花心狠狠的摩擦着，柱间手搭在他的背上，人低下头啃咬着斑的肩头，指甲更是将斑的后背抓出累累血痕，这样的疼痛只是让斑的动作更加凶猛，将柱间肏得呻吟连连。

　　在他们的纠缠间，月色不知不觉已经偏转，将两个人的身影在室内拖长。柱间在此时，根本也记不起别的什么，只感觉脚一阵阵的发软，几乎都要站不稳，只能靠着斑和墙面的支撑，被反复操弄的蜜穴在斑的刺激下，已经忍不住喷出一股透明的液体，顺着柱间的腿侧流了下来。柱间感觉到腰眼一阵阵发酸，那滋味说不出是快感还是别的什么，眼下他只想靠着墙闭眼睡觉。但是斑又怎么会那么轻易的放过他，这会又在他的耳边说出哄骗的话语：“柱间，它说还想要……”斑用下体向上顶弄了柱间一下，柱间气的说不出话，就连嗓子都因为呻吟而变得沙哑。

　　柱间张了张口，却说不出声音，斑接道：“我知道你这是默认了。”

　　柱间都要被斑气哭了，接着就是一阵天旋地转，他和斑倒在了原先的床铺上。柱间伏在床上，感觉到斑的性器在自己的蜜穴中勇猛驰骋着，如果不是他知道斑一定会服用药，他几乎以为斑是想借着这次机会又想将自己操到怀孕。

　　斑还是第一次这样肆意妄为，他舔着柱间的耳后，在柱间的耳边开始呢喃着一些情话。

　　“柱间，我真想你……”

　　“风之国的沙漠夜晚太冷了，我就想着你的房间，觉得那里点着篝火，我想抱着你，就那么睡一晚……”

　　“水户会说起她的孩子，我会跟她讲着晴树，我不喜欢同其他人讲起你，我想把你就这样放在心里面……”

　　柱间听着这样情话，不知道被折腾了多久，才被斑放开，他都不记得自己有没有哭，只记得被榨干了体力，变成了原本的样子，卷起被子想自己好好的睡一觉。

　　而等他沉入黑甜的梦乡中的时候，他不知道为何做起了一个梦——

　　梦中有他和斑一起去过的那片沙漠，他那时候发了烧，看不到沙漠中漫天的星子，这一次梦里他却能够抬头看着群星密集的星空，沙漠上的风是那么的冷，可是在他视线的尽头却有一丛篝火，他朝着篝火走去，看到有个人坐在篝火前，这让他满心欢喜，朝着那里奔跑而去……

　　然后，他被拥进了一个温暖的怀抱。

　　  
幕 二九八

 

　　柱间从梦中醒了过来，他睁眼看见了斑，斑已经醒了过来，正盯着他看。柱间忍不住推开他，然后揉着自己的眼睛，等他把眼睛揉干净，更不知道斑想什么。

　　一个睡得呼呼大睡，还满眼眼屎的男人有什么好看的！

　　斑被柱间推了一把，忍不住笑出声。

　　柱间说道：“有什么好笑的……混蛋，都日上三竿了！”柱间看着外面升起的太阳，瞪了眼斑，等他试着坐起来的时候，才干脆的放弃了今天去村里的想法。他的腰就像是被一把战锤狠狠揍过一样，而始作俑者就是现在还在笑着的斑。

　　“休息一天有利于缓解一下紧张的情绪。”斑坐起身，替柱间按摩着已经僵硬的肩膀，因为手法太过舒服，柱间都忘记骂他的歪理。既然不能去村里，柱间干脆放弃了自己原先天真的想法，重新趴了下来，斑的手指精准的活动在柱间肌肉酸软的地方，柱间忍不住长叹一声，如果不是蜜豆在外面敲响了房门，他都要再度舒服的睡过去。

　　蜜豆将洗漱的东西放在了外面，斑起身去拿，柱间则撑起身活动着被揉按的地方，感觉到好受不少。这才接过洗漱的东西把自己打理干净，斑看着柱间穿上休闲的衣服知道他总算打消了去村里的想法，便说道：“今天就待在家里休息一会吧。”

　　柱间点了点头，然后给自己穿上了外套。他走了两步，还是觉得两腿发软，忍不住瞪着斑，斑坦然受之，然后伸出手扶着柱间。柱间拍开他的手，说道：“我还没有那么不中用！”

　　斑接道：“我是怕我自己走不稳。”

　　柱间睨了他一眼：“那么说，是你不中用了？”

　　斑点了点头，柱间勉为其难把手放在斑的胳膊上。就在这个时候，外面的走廊上开始响起了孩子在走廊上奔跑的声音，柱间以往这个时候大多不在家，还没听过晴树这么活泼的时候，他忍不住打开门，却看到蜜豆拉着晴树说着：“晴树少爷，今天可不能在家里吵闹，柱间大人在家里呢！”

　　晴树瘪着嘴，可怜兮兮的看着蜜豆，然后点了点头，他的口齿比之前更伶俐一点：“那晴树去跟、跟小鹤玩。”

　　“嗯，小鹤少爷一定很高兴的。”蜜豆点了点头，却抬头发现柱间和斑正看着自己和晴树，一时有些慌乱。

　　而晴树的反应要直接不少：“斑，你回来了！我好想你！”说完，他就朝着斑跑了过去，斑蹲下身接住了晴树，“跑这么快不怕摔跤吗？”

　　“不怕！我平时都是这么跑的！”晴树大声说道，挺起自己的小胸膛，看上去十分自豪。

　　斑点了点头，夸奖道：“晴树进步真大。”

　　“小鹤坐起来都是我教的！”说完，晴树就指着自己的房间，“我让小鹤表演给你看！”

　　蜜豆感觉到柱间的目光看向自己，感觉更加慌乱了，毕竟让少爷在家跑来跑去可是件不雅的事情，但是出乎意料，柱间却是语气缓和的说：“以后晴树想要玩闹，就去院子里，毕竟那里宽敞一些，让人在池子边上加上护栏，平时让人看着他就没问题了。走廊上摆设不少，免得他碰着了容易受伤。”

　　蜜豆这才放了心，连忙应了声，她看着柱间和斑之间的氛围，总觉得和从前是大不同，不知道两个人之间发生了什么的她只能心里叹了口气。

　　斑看了柱间一眼，询问他是不是要去看小鹤，柱间犹豫了一下，还是点了点头。

　　斑说道：“好了，我们现在去看看小鹤，要是小鹤坐不起来，就要罚你了。”

　　晴树说：“罚我吃十个小丸子！”

　　斑瞪大眼睛：“哪有这么好的处罚，你小子怎么想的这么美。”

　　晴树也没有辩驳，就是痴痴笑着，斑抱着他朝着房间走去，然后拉开了房门，小鹤在房间里由乳母看着，可是心思却也很活络，一听到房门被拉开，就机灵的挣扎的翻身，凑在摇篮的边缘，想要看看来了什么人。看到斑的时候，他立刻就嚷了起来：“斑，回来了！”

　　“是父亲。”晴树纠正了小鹤，然后他眼睛发亮地看着斑，斑放下他，摸了摸他的头发，说道：“晴树真能干，还能教弟弟讲礼貌。”

　　晴树抓抓自己的头发，脸上透出喜色。斑这个时候让过了半个身，让柱间也就近看着小鹤，柱间看着又长高些的小鹤，这个时候的小鹤已经看上去和寻常孩子没什么区别了，连圆润的身子也渐渐抽长，看起来像晴树这样满地乱跑的日子也不远了。

　　斑对着柱间说道：“你看，小鹤是不是长得有点像我小时候。”

　　他这么一说，倒是让柱间忍不住和记忆里斑的样子对比，说道：“长得可比你小时候讨人喜欢多了。”

　　斑说道：“怎么会，明明是我小时候更好看。”

　　“没见过这么厚颜无耻的人。”柱间一哂，指着小鹤的鼻子说道：“你看，这个鼻子就比你小时候的挺。”

　　“我的鼻子明明本来就很挺。”

　　“但是这个下巴就比你的好看……”

　 斑看着柱间，两个人你一言我一语把小鹤的脸点评了一遍，小鹤可听不懂两个人说的是什么，于是同晴树讲着悄悄话，顺便再啃啃自己的指头。

　　等柱间回过神来时，才发现自己这次被斑带跑偏了，竟然没有想起小松。思及此，柱间神色有点黯然，他本来以为这件事自己可能会记一辈子，可是没想到，无论什么事情都会随着时间而淡化。就在他黯然之时，斑忽然说道：“这会可就到了吃饭的点了，晴树想吃什么？”

　　“想吃小丸子！”

　　“那好，今天不吃小丸子。甜食可不是吃饭的时候吃的。”

　　晴树的脸都跟着垮了下来，看样子给他一个角落，就能蹲下来消沉一阵。这模样真是像极了柱间小时候，柱间敢发誓，斑这个时候眼睛都在发亮。

　　这个混蛋，难道是在欺负孩子，来找回以前欺负他的感觉吗？

　　柱间瞥了斑一眼，又跟蜜豆说：“甜食饭后还是可以吃的，蜜豆让厨房去准备吧。”

　　晴树脸上又露出了喜色，斑说道：“男孩子还是不要吃太甜……”

　　“吃甜点也没什么不好的，明明你以前也喜欢吃。”

　　“喂……”斑没想到柱间开始揭自己的底，他们两个人说着话的功夫，就抱着孩子到了前厅，玲子看到这样的场景，心里也觉得欢喜，手脚更是勤快了许多。本来在两人起身的时候菜就在准备，柱间的吩咐下来，厨房又开始做起丸子。

　　此时，竟然是家里少有的和睦景象。

　　

　　一天的时间过得飞快，泉奈在暗部忙碌着整理着各方的资料，就在这个时候，他听到自己的房门被人敲响，他喊了一声进来，就看到太智长老推开了房门。

　　这个如今在宇智波一族很具有分量的太智长老看到泉奈忙碌的样子，露出了笑容：“泉奈，不枉费我一直看好你，你可比你的兄长要认真工作得多。”

　　“您夸奖了。”泉奈将这个夸奖收下，将手里的卷宗合上：“是什么事，竟然让您老人家亲自前来。”

　　太智长老坐在泉奈位置的对面，他的双手交叠在拐杖上，笑眯眯的说：“泉奈，你知道斑回来的事情吗？”

　　“……知道。”泉奈低垂下眼，他所谓的知道，是在今天早上，斑的小队享有很高的权限，提前回来他竟然一点知觉都没有，他还是看到桌案上不知道何时出现的消息时才知道这点。而能够神不知鬼不觉的进入到他的房间，斑在暗部的势力根本不像他之前表现的那样。

　　“那就好，我还以为斑这次回来是没有事先告知你呢。”太智长老笑眯眯的说道，“现在暗部都很看重他那里，毕竟如果拿到证据，木叶就可以掌握主动。但是……我也时常会觉得，对于斑这样的人，权力太大可不是什么好事，你觉得呢？”

　　泉奈抬头看着太智长老，神色一整，说道：“您有话不妨直接说。”

　　“毕竟前车之鉴不是吗？”太智长老捋着须说道。

　　这让泉奈想起之前那件事情，太智作为一名知情人，甚至是参与者，将旧事重提，分明是在提醒他小心着斑。

　　他看着太智长老，问道：“您是怎么知道斑提前回来的消息，毕竟斑的行动也是我们在保密的。”

　　太智长老看着泉奈，开门见山道：“因为我怀疑他是真正的罪魁祸首。毕竟，所有人都知道六木对他的忠心。”

　　“这件事，村里已经有讨论了。”

　　“毕竟……当斑控制了一切，他的孩子就可以坦荡的叫着宇智波，并且称自己是他和柱间的孩子，不是吗？”

　　太智长老的话让泉奈直接坐了起来，他看着太智长老，厉声道：“您作为长老，应该明白不在外面提起着两个孩子，是族里的共识吧。”

　　“那你能否认斑的心思吗？”太智长老毫不畏惧的反问，他站起身，用拐杖敲了敲地面，说道：“话我已经说到这里，你自行考量吧。泉奈，我知道你因为上次的事情，对我有所介怀，认为我是斑一派的人，但是……你要明白，即便是族老，也明白假如一个族长的命令已经违背了人的良知，那么这个族长最终会带领全族走向灭亡。我屈从过他，这点我要同你道歉。”

　　泉奈因为太智长老的话，脸色都变了，他坐在位置上，脑子里却忍不住想起斑的独断专行，还有当初六木的死，当初六木死前的细节，准确的来说只有柱间、扉间、斑等人知道，他的权限还不够，但是他至少知道六木死的很蹊跷。他认识的所有上忍，可都不是六木的行刑人。

这些事情，让泉奈更加坐立难安，他看了下桌面上的东西，然后将它们一推，打算回到宇智波家的宅邸。

幕 二九九

　　泉奈踟蹰着脚步，路上的行人匆匆，但是也有人停下脚步同他打起招呼，泉奈心不在焉的回应，眼看着天色越黑，他已经站在了家门口。

　　玲子开的门，她迎上来说道：“您回来了。”

　　泉奈没有在玄关看到斑的鞋，不知道为什么他心中松了一口气，可是等他拉开了前厅的门时，却跟斑打了个照面。

　　“你回来了。”

　　“你回来的也挺早的。”斑正抱着晴树玩着桌上的玩具，晴树坐在斑的腿上笑得十分开心。

　　“今天的事情比较少。”泉奈找了个位置坐了下来。

　　“听说你把族里的事情处理的不错。”“今天太智长老来找我，他怀疑你。”

　　斑和泉奈的声音混合在了一起，斑听到泉奈的话，挑了眉，说道：“怀疑我什么？”

　　“六木死的很蹊跷。”

　　“这个事情，你可以去问问扉间，或者他会愿意把消息透露给你。”斑直接把扉间卖给了泉奈，“这件事你着急了吗？不着急的话，坐着吃晚饭吧。”

　　斑气定神闲的样子让泉奈的心里更是难受，他心中明白要面对斑隐忍着自己的企图与嫉妒，可是当看到斑在自己面前气定神闲的模样，仍旧是让他格外的愤怒。尤其是，在太智长老说了这么多的事情之后……

　　就在斑和泉奈说话时，和蜜豆一起安置好小鹤的柱间打开了房门，他看到泉奈和斑坐在前厅时，只觉得膝头都一阵发虚，柱间脸上的笑容都就此消失了。

　　泉奈看着柱间，犹豫了一下，打了个招呼：“柱间，我回来了。”

　　“那就一起吃晚饭吧。”柱间勉强回应了一下，他的声音让斑忍不住抬头看着他，晴树也顺着斑的动作看了过来，被两双眼睛盯着的柱间，只能打起精神，奇怪道：“怎么，都看着我？我有什么奇怪的吗？”柱间从来没有想过自己会有这样心虚的时候，他坐下来，感觉自己的勇气都被抽空了，心里一阵阵难受。斑伸手握着柱间的手，说道：“这个天气，你的手怎么有点凉……”

　　“最近我在喝药，千手香说我太忙了，身体虚。”柱间想从斑的手里把手抽回来，却被斑握的更紧，斑暖着柱间发凉的指尖，说道：“那就再休息一天。”

　　“村里的事情可没有那么轻松……”柱间只能放弃抽回手，“等中忍大赛过后就好了。”

　　“那好吧。”斑只好这么答应了。

　　泉奈看着两人的动作，心里就像被蚂蚁啃噬一样，他索性站起来，说道：“柱间，我想起我有些事，我先走了。”

　　斑抬头露出笑容，客套的说：“什么事，这么着急，不吃了饭再出去吗？”

　　这笑容在泉奈看来太过直白，如果不是他的理智还在，他真想将自己跟柱间的关系揭露给斑，让这张可恶的笑脸支离破碎，但是只是看着柱间飘忽的眼神，一切都变成了不忍，泉奈说道：“不用了，那里也有饭等我吃！”

　　他直接走了出去，柱间却暗自松了口气，泉奈一走，他感觉自己的呼吸都顺畅了起来。

　　他问道：“泉奈这是什么事？”

　　斑说道：“谁知道呢？”

　　

　　泉奈出离愤怒，直接从宇智波宅邸冲了出来，他看着天空中隐露的星子，想到斑提到了扉间的名字，他再也忍受不了被蒙在鼓里的感觉，从来没有他这样一问三不知的宇智波代理族长。

　　他冲去找了扉间，运气倒是不错，扉间正好在家里用饭，一同进餐的还有被寄养在他家的水户儿子，那个孩子被冲进来的泉奈吓了一跳，一下子就被饭菜给噎着。乳母心疼的不行，在扉间的眼色下，她忍着气抱着孩子回到房里。

　　扉间拿着手巾抹了抹嘴，说道：“什么事情，让你这么急冲冲来找我。”

　　“六木当初是谁行刑的？”泉奈开门见山质问道。

　　扉间眼神一动，他反问：“是有人跟你说了什么？”

　　这样的打太极让泉奈的心里更是烦闷，他说道：“我如今完全可以知道这个人的名字了吧！”

　　“理论上，是这样没错。”扉间慢条斯理的说，“但是……老实说，我也没理由告诉你。你可以去问其他的知情人。”

　　“扉间，你这是在掩护谁？！”

　　“你这个帽子扣下来，你先想想你站的是谁的地方！”扉间一把把手巾甩在桌上，他看着泉奈的神情，说道：“你想知道，没有问题，但是我们之间的讯息至少要对等。你上来就一番质问，试问我有什么理由告诉你！”

　　“……你！”泉奈看着扉间气得脸都涨红了，扉间冷眼打量他，转头对外面下命令：“拿双筷子来给我们的客人。”

　　泉奈看着摆放在自己面前的东西，说道：“我可不是来你这讨饭的。”

　　“来者是客，看在姻亲份上，我礼数不会失。”扉间说道。

　　“我怀疑斑有鬼！”

　　“所以你要调查六木的死？”扉间看着泉奈，忽然笑了一下：“那我可以跟你保证，六木的死跟斑没有一丝关系。你吃完这顿饭，就请回吧。”

　　“你……那名字呢？只是这样，你就打算敷衍我吗？”

　　“首先，我根本没必要包容一个宇智波。”扉间对着泉奈竖起了两根手指，“第二，你还没告诉我你的消息。”

　　“有人跟我说，斑的形迹可疑。”

　　“那你最好拿出实际证据过来，我或者会考虑帮你。”扉间说完，拿起一边的茶水抿了一口，“你要知道，这已经是我对宇智波最大的容忍了。”

　　泉奈看着扉间的态度，心知自己根本找错了人，他或许该去暗部找一些其他的线索，想到这里，他直接起身离开，而扉间看着他的背影，神色突然变得复杂。

　　

　　柱间和斑用完饭了，因为之前见了泉奈，心绪难安，并没有吃些什么东西，斑看到他这副样子，心中有些担心，让晴树回到房间里后，就跟在一旁照顾着柱间。

　　这个时候，蜜豆又送了药过来让柱间喝一些，但是柱间喝过之后，神色并没有好转，斑握着柱间的手，问他：“柱间，你有哪里不舒服？”

　　柱间当然不能坦言告诉斑，自己心里不太舒服，于是只能摇头说：“我休息一下就好了。”

　　斑说道：“我不太放心，要不我去找千手香过来吧。”

　　“她到时候又要骂你……”柱间拉住了斑，要是千手香过来，得出的结论只是心病，他要如何继续圆下去，但是斑听他这么说，只是笑道：“那就让她骂就好了，她要是不肯过来，我就把她扛过来。”

　　柱间因为他的话露出了一丝微笑，却更不想斑过去，斑神色一转，就给柱间在矮榻上放了软枕，给柱间盖了毯子，陪着他说着话。

　　斑就像是在野外积蓄了许多要跟柱间讲的话，那絮絮叨叨的话让柱间听着都犯困，他想提起精神，却还是没有办法，不知不觉就睡了过去。

　　这一觉柱间睡得却并不怎么安稳，不知过了多久，他睁开眼睛，却发现斑已经不在房间里，柱间忙坐起身，看着外面的天色，看着月亮的位置来确定自己并没有睡太久，他扬声叫来了蜜豆，问道：“斑呢？”

　　“斑大人说去找千手香小姐了。”

　　柱间听她这么一说，眉头就皱了起来，他想不到斑竟然这么固执。可是斑已经出去了，他只能无可奈何等着斑拉着千手香回来，却哪里知道，斑这一去竟然过去了一两个时辰，天色越黑，柱间看着月亮隐没在天空的云间，心中升起了一丝不详的预感。就在这个时候，忽然听到了一声惊爆，柱间猛的起身，虽然身体不适，可是柱间的身手依然矫健，他跃上了屋顶，居高临下看着整个村子。

　　像他这样的人并不在少数，柱间先了许多人一步，确认爆炸发生在一条巷子，他紧追了过去，等他落地的时候，却发现自己站着的位置是太智长老家的后墙面前。那座墙如今已经倒塌，可以看到太智长老家附近，都是短兵相接的痕迹，而庭院内更是一片混乱。

　　“来人啊！”呼喊声从房屋里传来，柱间追了过去，却看到太智长老倒在血泊里，要害的地方正流出大量的血，柱间连忙对他的伤口进行简单的止血。

　　然后抱起他，朝着千手香的家里赶去。

　　这一夜格外的慌乱，太智长老家一阵混乱，千手香才开始诊治太智长老，泉奈就赶了过来。他看到柱间正坐在门口，张口便问道：“斑呢？”

　　柱间被他问的莫名，他张了张口，想到自己并没有在千手香这里看到斑，便说：“我不知道……”

　　“一定是斑！”

　　柱间看着泉奈身后紧跟着赶来的人，说道：“泉奈，住口。等太智长老醒来，就知道了。”

　　泉奈压低声音，说道：“今天太智长老才跟我说斑有问题，结果……就这样了！柱间，你倒是说说，他为什么这会不跟在你身边了！”

　　柱间瞪大眼睛看着泉奈，这件事跟斑有关，在他看来才是荒谬的事情。

　　泉奈看着他这样，心里更是痛恨不知在何处的斑，他缓了一口气，说道：“那我们……就等太智长老醒来了吧，但是你想过没有，如果他醒不来呢？”

这个问题，柱间也没有办法回答泉奈。

 

幕 三零零

两个人的对话很快就被赶来的其他人打断，是宇智波家的族人，为首的是几名族老，因为上了年纪，杵着拐杖气势汹汹走了过来。

泉奈看了柱间一眼，说了声：“你最好回避一下……”

柱间点了点，他闪身到了一边，就看到族老们质问泉奈：“泉奈，这是发生了什么事情！”

“太智长老被人袭击了，我们正在抢救。”

“我听说斑不在家里！他回来了？他人呢？他不是该站在这里吗！让他出来见我们！”

泉奈沉默了一下，说道：“他不在这里。”

这个回答让人群里一时炸开了锅，泉奈看着他们骚动起来，恭敬有礼的同族老们交涉：“劳烦你们安抚一下大家的情绪，太智长老的情况不容闪失……”他的话虽然谦和有礼，可是却也不容人拒绝，族老们点了点头，转身安抚了他人。

“你们先在外面等候，在这里吵吵嚷嚷像什么话，这个时候我们宇智波不可以先乱起来。让我们这几个老家伙跟泉奈好好谈谈……”

一伙人听了族老的话走了出去，族老们看着泉奈，压低了声音，说道：“是斑吗？”

泉奈沉默下来，他最初的怒气已经过去，回答不免谨慎许多。只要如果他开口，坐实了斑这个还没有证据的罪名，那么等待斑的将是木叶的追杀令和宇智波一族的除名。

他希望看到这一天吗？泉奈没想到自己此时的心情竟然是五味杂陈，他以为自己恨着斑，但是当长老们这样询问时，他的嘴唇紧抿着，不想吐露任何一个推测。这是为什么？难道他的心中还在记挂着当初的回忆吗？

“泉奈，你在这个时候还顾念你们间的兄弟情吗？”

“是啊，斑将这个烂摊子丢给你时，有想过你们是兄弟吗？”

族老们你一言我一语，泉奈深呼吸一口气，说道：“诸位不如静待一晚吧，太智长老吉人天相，一定能迈过这个坎。”

他这么一说，族老们当然也说不出逼问的话，毕竟和太智长老同僚一场，此时逼问泉奈，岂不是变相在咒骂太智长老挺不过这一晚，急也不急在这个时候。

但是在离开之前，他们还是不忘提醒泉奈一句：“泉奈，我们希望你以宇智波一族的声名考虑，当初斑离开的不明不白，我们知道是任务，但是木叶绝大多数人不知道。到时候对斑的愤怒，将会倾泻在我们一族的身上。这里面的利害，你明白吗？”

“泉奈，你明白吗？”

那一声声的问句，无非是要求泉奈一句“明白了”，泉奈看着他们，点了点头。这一刻，他忍不住握紧了拳头，他的脑海中似乎回荡了当初自己追在斑身后时的话语。

——兄长、兄长，等我一下。

——泉奈，你太慢了！

——我怎么可能追的上兄长！

而如今，他追上了吗？

 

　　蜜豆将近一整晚都没有睡，和她一起作伴的还有玲子，她们作为宇智波家的侍女在这个时候显得格外无力，都不知道该如何去过问主家发生的事情，等天开始亮了之后，玲子安抚了一下蜜豆的情绪，便差人去千手香那里去询问。毕竟，柱间最早便说要去那里。派去的人很快有了消息，说柱间就在那里，柱间也让人捎回了话，让她们不要慌张，将家顾好就可以了。

　　蜜豆听完柱间的回话，目光转向玲子，说道：“去外面打探消息的人回来了没？”昨晚的骚动她们也听在耳朵里，玲子做事很周密，派人去找柱间的同时，没忘记去打听一下其他的消息。

　　玲子才摇了摇头，就看到回话的人，那人说：“这事情不太妙，我刚才找了族里的人问，都说是斑昨晚伤了太智长老，家主本来走之前就惹下了事情，现在就算是族里，对家主的说法都很难听，一个个都吵着要将家主从族谱里划去。

　　玲子先是脸一白，她一下子慌了神，下意识抓紧了蜜豆，蜜豆这会反倒镇定下来，说：“好了，下去吧，这种事别在家里说道。”

　　这句话也就是个安慰，如今外面风言风语，既然这么容易打听到了，想来情况已经坏到一定程度。

　　玲子这会缓了口气，她说道：“现在小少爷该醒了，你怎么打算？”

　　“我去给柱间大人送些吃的，这么晚了，柱间大人肯定还没吃东西，少爷他们就麻烦你了。”蜜豆认真说道，玲子勉强点了点头，两个人说定了，蜜豆便转回后院，打算收拾些必要的东西给柱间。

　　她来到柱间房间，打开门却发现昨夜自己关上的窗户又被打开了，心里一下子紧张了起来，急急忙忙奔到里室，看看有没有丢什么东西。她目光扫了过去，看到窗户上明显的脚印，穿着鞋踩进来的人在榻榻米上又留下了几个很浅的足印，顺着足印蜜豆看到柱间的妆台，在妆台前的垫子前，有几个褐色的圆点，她伸手抹了一把，看到指腹上有点暗红的血迹，心一下子就揪紧了，连忙把自己的手擦干净。她拉开了妆台，却看到多了封信，那上面的字迹明显就是斑的字迹。

　　蜜豆连忙将它收进怀里，但还是忍不住左右打量一下，确定附近也没人的脚步声。她有些紧张，手忙脚乱的给柱间收拾了件换的外套，打了个包袱，拿着玲子准备的吃食就出门了。

　　昨天木叶遭到了袭击，于是街道上的忍者也比往日多了些，蜜豆仔细看着巷尾街头，都能看到一些熟面孔。而对昨夜发生的一切，普通人面上流露出惶惶的神色，即便是事不关己，可是袭击这样的事情假如再发生，谁知道会不会落在自己的头上。蜜豆匆匆走过，心里更紧张了些，斑的书信贴着她的胸口，她唯恐它会飘了出来，这一路的提心吊胆，等到了千手香那里，蜜豆有些意外，和想象中的不一样，这里也并没有围堵着许多人。她找人问清了方向，便向着柱间的位置而去，千手香的诊室在最安静的位置，要经过一个拐角才能到。蜜豆手贴在胸口，快步朝那里走了过去，她转过拐角，却看到柱间正和泉奈对峙着。

泉奈的声音比平时要更疲惫了些：“柱间，这件事没办法善了，这次受伤的人是太智长老，族老们没那么容易善罢甘休。”

“这点我知道。”

“我能做到的只有拖延。现在我想问问你的态度，如果是斑，你打算怎么办？”

柱间抬眼看着泉奈，反问：“你让我怎么办？那么你想怎么办？斑是你的兄弟！”

“是，他是我的兄弟！”泉奈的脸颊因为这句话而抽搐了一下，他的神色更加复杂，“这也正是我拖延的原因，他们……就是昨晚那些来的人，他们在为宇智波一族考虑。我正是顾虑斑是我的兄弟，我才拖延着！所以，柱间你的态度呢？”

泉奈的态度在蜜豆看来，已经是咄咄逼人，而柱间却在他的话语下沉默起来。蜜豆犹豫了一下，按道理这个时候她不该打扰主人们之间的争论，但是眼见柱间的气色灰败，蜜豆一咬牙，走上前去：“泉奈大人，打扰了！您和柱间大人的谈话能稍会继续吗？柱间大人……”

　　泉奈压抑的怒气在蜜豆的刺激下，有了个出口，他一个眼刀扫过去，说道：“这里没有你说话的地方……”

　　“柱间大人最近都在用药！”蜜豆的脸色因为泉奈的气势而变得苍白，但还是努力说完了自己的话，“您有什么话，能等柱间吃完东西服完药再说吗！”

　　泉奈被蜜豆的话顶的一噎，他这是才发现柱间的脸色，对自己的语气感到一丝懊恼，他抿着嘴唇，对柱间说道：“抱歉，我去冷静一下。”

　　“去吧……”柱间疲劳的回答道，他望向蜜豆，看到蜜豆眼中已经能看到泪水，蜜豆意识到自己的失态，连忙伸手抹了抹自己的眼睛，她走上前去，说道：“柱间大人，您至少找个没人的房间休息一下，您昨晚身体不适，又一夜没睡……”

　　“我没事……”柱间看着蜜豆手里拿着篮子和包袱，说道：“我哪有那么娇气。”

　　“您的身体可跟以前年轻的时候不一样了！”

　　柱间忍不住自嘲：“我都忘记我已经老了。”

　　蜜豆在附近找了个空房间，拿出了吃的，和包好的药汁，柱间吃了几口，就直接把药汁一口喝干。

　　这个时候，柱间忽然听到蜜豆问：“柱间大人，旁边没有其他人吧……”

　　柱间看她一脸谨慎的样子，觉得有些好笑，但还是回答道：“有人，但是距离是听不清我们说话的。”

　　“也看不到吗？”蜜豆再确定一遍。

　　“当然。”柱间有些失笑，却惊讶看到蜜豆从衣襟里抽出一封信，蜜豆小声说道：“这是我今天收拾房间时看到的，斑大人似乎受了伤……”

　　柱间心里一紧，他连忙接过信，立刻拆开来，看看斑究竟留书说了什么，可是一打开，他只看到几个字：抱月城见。

　　除此之外，没有其他的字样了。

　　这样的信，看过之后也就没有存在的必要了。柱间犹豫了一下，还是直接双手一搓，让信件变成手里的白色粉末。

　　“信只有你知道吗？”

　　“是的。”

　　“那就谁也不要说。”柱间吩咐道，蜜豆只是点了点头。柱间交代完，就换了身外套，将过了一夜已经皱巴巴的衣服让蜜豆带回家去。

　　等蜜豆离开后，柱间才舒了心中的一口气，斑的留书就像是一枚定心丸，让他不再畏惧和泉奈的争论。他当初他不相信斑是驱使六木的人，现在他也不会相信，只是太智长老的受伤让一切都变得扑朔迷离起来。柱间站起身，朝外面走去，他来到诊室前，又看到等待在门口的泉奈，说道：“你怀疑斑的依据是什么？”

　　“太智长老躺在里面已经说明一切了。”泉奈认真的说道，他的眼神看向柱间，有几分受伤，他实在是不明白，为什么局势这样明显，柱间却始终站在斑的那一边。

　　“斑也并没有攻击他的理由，你了解斑的性格，他不是这样没有目的的人。”

　　“从很久前，我就不觉得自己了解他了。”泉奈冷硬的回答道，他看着柱间，眼中流露出一丝苦笑，“难道你还觉得自己了解他吗？”

　　柱间不想回答这个问题，他并没有什么立场，说出斑做出逼娶后母的事情，正是他性格的话。那样的话，只是对田岛的玷污。

　　柱间的沉默让泉奈只能自己说下去：“按照计划，斑本来应该在完成目标前不该回到村子里，可是他回了，意味着原本笃定的结果，变成了现在的毫无进展，他的小队拥有了太多的权限，作为暗部的负责人，我竟然掌握不了他的行踪！太智长老昨天才提醒我……”

　　“提醒你？他提醒你什么？”

　　“他问我知不知道斑回来了。”

　　“那么试问连你都是刚知晓，那么他又是从何而知？”柱间反问道，他的语气也随着谈话的深入而激烈起来，“泉奈，为什么你没有考虑到这点！你不能替你的兄弟多想想吗？！”

　　“他毕竟是太智长老！”泉奈说道，他指着诊室，“而他现在就在里面！”

　　柱间看着泉奈脸上气愤的样子，心知谈话再度陷入了僵局，正待他打算缓和下气氛的时候，诊室的门忽然打开了，千手香一脸疲倦的从里面出来，身后是她两名辅助抢救的部下。

　　千手香没等两人问，就直接说道：“人还好，给你们三分钟，有什么事赶紧问。”

　　柱间和泉奈连忙进到房间里，和平时精神奕奕的状态比起来，太智长老一时间看起来苍老了十岁有余，他指向泉奈，泉奈连忙加快脚步走到他面前，握着他的手。

“是……是……斑……”太智长老的喉咙里挤出沙哑的话语，柱间站在泉奈的身后，感觉到身体一阵发冷，他看到太智长老抓紧了泉奈的手，那沙哑的声音继续吐出严厉的话语：“泉奈……泉奈！族里只能倚靠你了，我不中用了，只能靠你了！斑身为族长，竟然做出伤害族人，攻击族老的事情，这是历代族长里都没有出过的事情！”

泉奈感觉到那只枯瘦的手紧拽着自己的袖子，他闭上眼睛，柱间刚才的话还回荡在他的耳朵里。

替他的兄弟多想想！

“泉奈！你不可以优柔寡断！你是族里的顶梁柱，你明白吗？”太智长老的语气更加严厉，声音接近破碎，在他的催促下，泉奈睁开眼睛，他深吸一口气，回首看了一眼柱间，他感受到手里的力量，又看着柱间苍白的脸色，最后……他转回头，在太智长老期盼的眼神下点了点头。

　　太智长老的脸上露出一丝欣慰的笑意，他闭上眼睛，泉奈拍了拍的手背，然后将手放下，转身看向柱间，说道：“柱间，你作为火影，已经将刚才的话听分明了吗？”

　　“我都听清楚了。”柱间深呼吸一口气，他说道：“我会即刻召开会议的。”

　　泉奈只觉得松了口气，他没想到柱间竟然答应的这么干脆，他说道：“即刻？”

“是的。”柱间转过身，他快步离开，泉奈看着他透着坚决的背影，恍惚间以为自己在梦中。

他低头看着情绪激动下，现在整个人衰弱下来的太智长老，他推着轮椅将他送回房，就紧追着柱间的脚步而去。  
　　

 

　　幕 三零一

　　斑叛村的事情对于木叶来说非同小可，作为创始人之一的他，在木叶人的心目中，一直是仅次于柱间的超强忍者。而这样的人近几年却做出了许多旁人看来难以置信的决定，也让宇智波的声望一落千丈，而如今，失去宇智波族人支持的他，甚至做出了叛村这样的事情。

　　为了应对这样的事情，在柱间回到村里后，扉间作为副手很快召集了重要的人物商讨这件事情。虽然有部分的人因为任务的关系外出，但是在村内的人很快给了反应。

　　柱间坐在位子上，看到一个个来齐的人物，给扉间使了一个眼色，扉间立刻让人关上了会议室的大门，说道：“既然各位到齐了，那么就来商讨昨晚发生的事情吧。”

　　日向族长说道：“具体情况，给我们这些还在状况外的人说说吧。”

　　柱间指了泉奈，说道：“这件事泉奈或许知道更多情况。”

　　泉奈紧接着站起身来，说道：“事情是有关宇智波斑攻击宇智波一族族老，就在昨晚，族老在自己的家中遭到了斑的袭击，甚至造成了昨晚的骚动。经过千手香的抢救，族老才能够醒转向我们揭发了斑的行径，考虑到斑的身份非同小可，他所身在的小队也有各族的高手，所以现在想听听诸位的处置方法。”

“你们宇智波的事情可真不少啊。”在座的一人出言讥讽道，“而斑，还依然是你们的族长吧。”

泉奈坐在位置上，双手在身旁紧握成拳，但是他的脸上不可以流露出愤怒，只能听着对方继续说道：“这次是你们宇智波的家务事，拿到会议上说是为什么？”

“事情很明显了，宇智波斑叛村，他可是你们宇智波的族长呢。”

　　“很快就不是了。”泉奈深吸一口气，他可以感觉到来自柱间的目光，此时此刻他正代替着宇智波一族承担着非议：“他的累累罪行，经过族老们的讨论，完全可以剥夺族长的头衔。”

　　“够了，这个已经偏离了话题。”扉间打断了他们的对话，“现在是来讨论对斑的处置。”

　　“还有什么需要讨论的，无论是哪个村子，这样的任务都应该挂上S级的悬赏，对其进行追杀。”在座一人说道。

　　柱间说道：“现在是中忍大赛的关键时刻，贸然公布S级悬赏，会节外生枝。诸位都知道，如今各忍村都彼此关注，现在村内集中精力在中忍大赛上，何必浪费人力在斑的身上。或者，直接在这个时候，将原本打算养伤逃窜的斑给逼到其他忍村和我们作对。”

　　“难道就将这件事大事化小吗？”泉奈惊愕地看着柱间，他想起之前对自己说话的太智长老，这样的安排，太智长老的家人无论如何都不会善罢甘休：“如今太智长老还躺在医馆，我要怎么对他的家人交代！”

　　扉间说道：“兄长的意思是说，等中忍大赛的之后，再颁布S级通缉令，追杀宇智波斑。泉奈，这个时候，可不是意气用事的时候。”

　　泉奈看了扉间和柱间，两个人神情不变，他只能双手抱胸忍下这口气。

　　“你们说的也有道理，但是不要太便宜斑了。”日向族长觉察到三人之间气氛微妙，他不打算被两族牵着鼻子走，便插话道：“现在当务之急，还应当检查斑所带领的小队，如果他们对斑的事情并不知情，就该立刻撤回！”

　　“可是任务？”猿飞提醒道。

　　“你觉得由斑这样的人带领，还能找到什么线索吗？”日向族长冷笑了一声，“现在我们要做的，就是不要让损失变得更大。等到中忍大赛结束之后，再决定追杀宇智波斑的力度。”

　　扉间点了点头：“日向族长说的有道理，我们当务之急，就该将这件事做低调处理，不要让村里的大家再担心这件事情。”

　　剩下的安排，大家你一言我一语，各自安排了妥当，泉奈却没有再发一语。

　　他只是坐在位置上，这一坐已经是坐到会议结束，眼看着众人渐渐离开了房间，只剩下他、扉间、柱间三个人。

　　扉间提醒了一句：“不一起走吗？”

　　柱间说道：“我和泉奈还有些话说。”

　　扉间皱起了眉头，他打量了泉奈一眼，又看了看柱间的神色。他对于柱间的情绪总是十分敏感，眼下两人对峙的情况让他不禁有些多想，他停下了收拾东西的动作，柱间抬眼看了他，说道：“扉间，没事的，先回去休息一下吧。今天的事情辛苦了。”

　　扉间说道：“兄长，我只是……”

　　“扉间，先走吧。”柱间站起身拍了拍扉间的肩膀，“召集小队回来，还需要看你的调度了。”

　　扉间无可奈何，只能走了出去，这样会议室里只剩下了柱间和泉奈两个人。

“柱间，这样的处置我要怎么对族人交代！”泉奈看着柱间，直接提出了问题，他的心口隐隐作痛，一面是族人的要求，一面是其他家族的奚落，他如今进退两难。当务之急应该是给那些担忧宇智波，或者看宇智波笑话的人一份实实在在的交代。但是木叶的这个结果，实在是让他心寒。

“泉奈，能不能再缓一下？”柱间有些疲累的说道，他一整夜没睡，加上最近身体不适，此时柱间心里烦闷不安，但是只能强忍着。

“柱间，我的压力，你今天都看在眼里了。你说的有道理，可是木叶的人心、宇智波的人心你考虑到了吗？”泉奈看着柱间说道。

　　“泉奈，你是认为我在包庇斑吗？！”柱间直视泉奈。

　　泉奈根本不想回答这个问题，他更怕的是柱间直接承认这句话，他站起身，深深看了柱间一眼，说道：“我们的谈话到此为止吧，柱间，我不想对你有什么误解，更不想你对我有什么误解。但是，我想让你明白，我要对宇智波负责。”说完，泉奈径直走了出去。

柱间看着泉奈离开的背影，那深深看的一眼，即便是他对泉奈谈不上什么感情，此时也有些歉疚。在泉奈看来，他已经是太过于偏袒斑了，在太智长老特地站出来说话的现在，他所做的事情已经是将太智长老、泉奈以及那些伤者的诉求狠狠践踏。

等到泉奈关上大门之后，柱间也没有了支撑身体的力量，他坐在位子上，双手抱着肩膀，哪怕他相信斑的留言，但是现在的情况是一面倒的不利，他可以压下这些言论一时，却没有办法阻止潜流暗涌，柱间坐在位置上，双手深入到发间，他慢慢调整的呼吸，却还是眼前一阵昏花，他喘息了两口气，心里更是觉得慌乱。

　　有些事情，不是他以为能处理好，就能没事的。

　　

　　辉夜修行的日子很快结束，他这一个月都是住在月见那里。能借着修行的机会和月见一起同住，在他看来实在是很幸运。

　　宇智波的神社里有他专门的房间，他每日出去修行完，就能回到神社吃到月见为他亲手做的饭菜，那感觉就像是回到童年时最无忧无虑的时候。

　　如果不是渐渐接近比赛的时间，他可真不想下山。

　　辉夜幼稚的想法倒是让月见很受用，这几年的山中生活，她全然不闻世事，唯一知道外面的讯息，就是木叶送来的六木死讯。她虽然下定决定斩断了这样的尘世孽缘，但是知道死讯之后，还是在佛室里静坐了一夜，当再看到辉夜之时，就已经将辉夜当成是自己的孩子了。她这一个月来，每日给辉夜做他喜欢的吃食，整个人反而变得年轻了些，她知道辉夜孺慕着田岛，便时常会在纸上写些往事告诉辉夜，辉夜将那些纸都珍藏了起来，下山的时候，便随着自己的行李一起带下了山。

　　辉夜下山的脚步很快，只是小半日就到了木叶，等到了岗哨的位置，他看着岗哨中布置的人，心里有些嘀咕。

　　这样的戒备，可比平时严密得多。

　　辉夜心里奇怪，脚步更快了一点，他回到了宇智波一族定居的街道上，他的部下看到了他，连忙拉了他一把，说道：“辉夜大人你回来的正好。”

　　“怎么了？发生了什么？”辉夜奇怪道。

　　“去祠堂吧。我们边走边说。”那人拉着辉夜朝着祠堂走去，辉夜提着个包袱，脚步踉跄，连忙催问着：“什么事情？”

　　“这是好几天前发生的事情了，斑回到村里，袭击了太智长老。这件事，村里暂时没有发布，压了下来，但是族里肯定是要有处置的。现在是代理族长申请将斑从族谱上除名。”

　　“什么？！”辉夜从来没想到会有这样的好事从天而降，可是心中却也不免有些遗憾，他过去一直都以为，这件事情应该由自己亲自来做，才算是有头有尾，如今这件事没有经他手达成了。辉夜暗自唏嘘不已，脚下已经跟着来到了祠堂。以他在族中的地位，可以进入到祠堂内部，辉夜将包袱丢给自己的部下，就直接挤了进去，他一进去就跟泉奈打了个照面，泉奈面对着他点头示意了一下。

　　其他族老看到他，也招呼道：“辉夜，你回来的也是巧，你也做个见证吧。”

　　辉夜站在了族老队伍的末端，看着泉奈请出了族谱，说道：“斑担任族长以来，做下诸多恶事，令宇智波一族在木叶内的声望日减，而如今，更是直接攻击太智长老叛出木叶，虽然我和他是同胞兄弟，但是在这样的问题上，我决不姑息。诸位族老怎么认为呢？”

　　泉奈本以为这件事十拿九稳了，却没想到还是有人开口道：“泉奈，你的心情我们可以理解，但是按照族规，除名这件事情，应该有正式族长，或者太智长老决定。”

　　辉夜皱眉说道：“难道泉奈兄长不是族长吗？”

另外一位族老接口道：“虽然泉奈做的不错，但是按照规矩，他现在还是代理族长，虽然大家都能理解，但是泉奈还是操之过急了。”

有人帮着泉奈说话：“现在可是非常时期，你说是不是，泉奈！”

　　泉奈说道：“如今宇智波一族受到非议，诸位族老不可以行个方便吗？我们至少要拿出个态度，以表示斑的行为是个人行为。”

　　辉夜附和道：“兄长说的没有错，当初斑做下的事情，又有哪些符合规矩，你们这不是看菜下碟吗？”

　　辉夜这话说的太直白，直接让刚才说话的两位族老变了颜色，泉奈看了他一眼，开口喊住他，说道：“辉夜，对族老不可以失掉礼数。”

　　辉夜从善如流，笑嘻嘻的跟他们道了歉，那两位长老当然也不敢责怪他，点了点头就不再说话。

　　两个反对的族老不说话，出乎泉奈意料的是，又有第三个颇有资历的族老说道：“斑当初的确办了许多不合规矩的事情，但正因为如此，泉奈你更应该顺应族规，你跟斑不同。不如等太智长老恢复一点，由他来主持这件事情吧。”

　　辉夜没想到还有人拿自己的话堵了泉奈，这一顶高帽戴了下来，泉奈为了不和斑同流，只能将这件事情押后。但不幸中的万幸是，这姿态已经十分明显，在祠堂外的族人如今都知道斑除名是早晚的事情。

　　一场会议结束，辉夜背着包袱等待着泉奈，笑嘻嘻的问他：“泉奈兄长恭喜你。”

　　泉奈看了他一眼，叹了口气：“还是差了一步。”他所没想到的事情竟然在这个时候发生，族老之间的意见竟然分化了起来，他固然有自己的支持者，可是没想到却有人拖延。在这样的情况下，哪怕投票决定也不免旁生枝节，到时候再提就更困难了，他考虑再三才同意暂缓。

　　“等了这么久，也不差几天的功夫。”辉夜安慰他，然后继续问：“太智长老是怎么惹到斑的？”

　　“我们都怀疑当初六木死的蹊跷，太智长老看斑因为执行任务，权限越来越大，便来提醒我，没想到……”

　　辉夜看着自己的手，他又回忆起当初六木死在自己手中的感觉，他当时心中既有快意，又有对月见的歉疚，当时他倒是没想到，这反倒成了斑被怀疑的证据。

　　辉夜说道：“六木的死，不是村里派人行刑吗？哪有什么疑点。”

　　“可是……”辉夜流露出迟疑的神情，“可是扉间并没有告诉我行刑人，大家收到的都是斑面对六木时记录的供词。”

　　“扉间叔叔觉得不必要吧……毕竟真的有问题，就会有其他人提出异议了。”辉夜将手收进了袖子里，他还记得扉间看到自己双手满是血迹时铁青的脸色，但是气归气，扉间还是将这件事掩饰下来，将供词直接分享给了其他人。

　　“那么太智长老为什么？”

　　“或许，他知道斑别的秘密吧。”辉夜看着泉奈说道，“这个就不妨等他醒来的时候询问了。”

　　泉奈叹了一口气，他拍了拍辉夜的肩膀，说道：“你说的也有道理，这件事的确急不来。”

　　辉夜看着渐渐黑下来的天空，说道：“多等几天又有什么关系呢。”

　　

　　幕 三零二

　　选拔赛的后半段赛程比之前要紧凑的多，一方面是时间有限，一方面是如今人数本就不多。辉夜看到赛程有些咋舌，在三天内，就要决出比赛结果。

　　即便是他，也不免觉得有些难度，毕竟谁能保证在比赛的过程中不受伤，如果受了伤势必会影响下一场的结果。

　　泉奈的给出的结果倒也让他信服：“在战场上，可没有谁会给你喘息的机会。将中忍大赛视作是各大忍村的战场也不为过，运气好，考官可以救下你的命，但是运气不好，产生意外的几率也很大。你是柱间的孩子，打击到你，就间接得打击到柱间。辉夜，你要做好心理准备。”

　　泉奈说的这番话，辉夜私下也想过，但是听泉奈直接讲出来，还是神色一凛，说道：“你说的这些我了解。”

　　泉奈拍了拍辉夜的肩膀，说道：“你了解就好。”

　　介于泉奈的身份，太多的信息，他也不会给辉夜透露，两个人只是坐在家里的前厅聊了聊天。

　　柱间回来时，就看到辉夜同泉奈并排坐着，辉夜看到柱间，脸上露出了笑容：“母亲，你回来了！”

　　“你也终于舍得下山了？”柱间也走进了前厅，他打量了辉夜，这个小子看起来比出门的时候黑了不少，看上去没以前那么秀气，倒更像田岛了。

　　泉奈坐在自己的位置上，他注视着柱间，那目光让柱间没有办法忽视，他跟泉奈点了点头。

　　辉夜说道：“母亲你怎么这么说，说得就像是我不想你一样。”

　　“连点音讯都没有，我还以为你被喂给猴子了。”柱间佯怒说道，辉夜只能吐吐舌头，他想起今天的事情，就跟柱间说道：“母亲，今天泉奈做了件大快人心的事情！”

　　“辉夜！”泉奈想开口制止他，却没想到辉夜还是说了下去，“再过不久，等太智长老身体好了，就可以将斑划出族谱。母亲，你再也不用……”

　　柱间伸手按在辉夜的肩头上，轻声说：“辉夜，小声点，你这会让家里人心惶惶。有什么事，慢慢来，不要急。”

　　“柱间，你听我解释……”泉奈连忙道。

　　“母亲？”辉夜直觉两人之间有什么不对，柱间却认真说道：“这件事没什么错，泉奈你也是为宇智波一族考量。”柱间说完，就看向辉夜，“这件事就先放在一边吧，辉夜，你修行的时候练了什么绝招，在道场展示给我看看吧。”

　　柱间的忍术大多都是根据自身体质而来，于是他极少指点过辉夜，都是找宇智波一族内的高手来教导辉夜。今天这么一提，辉夜心里都觉得十分欢喜，他便听从柱间的话，将这件事暂放，柱间牵起他的手，辉夜满脸笑容地跟着柱间跑去道场。

　　只留下泉奈一个人被丢在前厅，泉奈看着桌上摆放的茶杯，忍无可忍将它挥到了一边。

　　他从来不敢以为，柱间会接受自己，却没想到曾经那样痛恨斑的柱间，如今却这样的为斑表明了立场。这样的态度，就像是一把利刃直刺到他的心里。他不敢争，也不认为自己能够争，只是柱间曾经渴望的自由就这样的摆在面前，柱间就这样无视了，甚至还因此对他冷淡。

　　是不是，他做什么对柱间而言都是错误呢？

　　哪怕柱间只是将他看做父亲的替身，他都想问问柱间，他的心里是不是已经全是斑了？

　　泉奈站起身，打开门直接回到了自己的房间，也就在这个时候，玲子才从拐角的位置走出，默默的进厅内将地上的狼藉收拾干净。

　　

　　时间匆匆过去了五天，已经是选拔赛的第三天，这个时候，原本的露天场景已经人满为患。柱间和泉奈都出席了这场选拔赛的决赛，进入到决赛中的人是辉夜和日向族的才俊。

　　对于站在木叶高处的人而言，这场比赛的结果其实并不重要，这场选拔赛虽然象征性的决出了最强的人，但是诸位考官内心都会将其中综合素质出色的人选拔出来，谁胜谁败并不绝对，而选用这种赛制的原因也只是因为这样最能激起参赛者的斗争心，拿出相对高的发挥。

　　如今，那个名单已经在他们的心里。

　　柱间的目光看着辉夜在场中的动作，他的儿子身手十分矫健，即便是面对日向一族的人也不落下风。

　　如今，场中已经八卦·回天的旋风而尘沙飞扬，柱间勉强能够穿透其中看到辉夜在这样的掌力下不断靠近那个人。

　　即便知道辉夜不会有太大的危险，柱间还是紧张的握紧了扶手，泉奈坐在一旁瞥见了柱间手背上的青筋，他伸手拍了拍柱间的肩膀，说道：“放轻松点。”

　　柱间因为他的凑近而紧张了起来，但是在现在众目睽睽下，他不能让泉奈离自己远一些，只能勉强点点头，目光看着场中的变化。

　　场内风沙漫天，没有注意的人直接被沙子迷了眼，场内观众席不时有人哎呦一声揉着眼睛，却张嘴出了一嘴的沙子。

　　然后，场内的查克拉量一下子变得恐怖起来，柱间站起身，看着场中的辉夜，辉夜朝自己的对手扑去，两个人的查克拉发生了剧烈的碰撞。即使是一旁的围栏也在这样的冲击下崩溃，柱间说道：“注意！”

　　作为主考官的泉奈已经一跃跳到了场中，这个时候，结果也出来了，辉夜断了一条胳膊，他的对手则躺在了地上，辉夜险胜！

　　柱间站在原地，作为辉夜的母亲，他应该跳下去查看辉夜的情况，可是一只手拉住了他，柱间转过头看到了扉间，扉间摇了摇头，柱间只能忍耐着。

　　“千手香会解决这件事情的。现在，你该宣布胜利者了。”

　　柱间点了点头，他的声音通过查克拉扩散到了整个场内：“这次选拔赛的胜者，是宇智波辉夜！届时，他会和其余七人一起去参加中忍大赛。”

　　场中的辉夜抬头看着柱间，脸上露出了微笑，但是还没等他高兴太久，就被人带到了千手香那里。

　　面对千手香劈头盖脸的数落，辉夜忍不住羡慕起自己的对手，毕竟他已经昏过去了，可不用面对千手香这么恐怖的女人。

　　千手香看着辉夜的脸色，冷笑着伸手捏他的脸：“小子，不要以为我不知道你在想什么！给我在这里乖乖待着，我要给你接骨头。”

　　

　　选拔赛尘埃落定，在医馆内住着的太智长老也终于被人用轮椅推出，在千手香的医嘱下，他可以回家静养，这也让原本将斑除名的事情提上了议程。

　　柱间自然有自己的渠道知道这条消息，如果他不希望斑就此在族谱上除名，那么此时此刻，他就该找泉奈好好谈谈。

　　之前忙碌着选拔赛，他和泉奈各自没有时间，即便是在家里碰面，碍于辉夜的存在，他们也绝不可能讨论这件事情。如今辉夜被千手香拘束在医馆里，倒是个不错的机会。

　　于是，柱间找了个机会将口信送了出去，约在了午后的时分，与其在郊外被人撞见行迹，柱间索性约在了后院的一处隐秘的场所。后院的工具房都是堆积着一些垃圾，在大家都爱偷懒睡午觉的时候，极少有人会来这里。在约定的时间，柱间就等在了工具房的阴影处，就和约好的那样，泉奈如期而至。

　　他看到柱间站在不起眼的角落，皱起眉头，说道：“柱间，你约我来这里？”

　　“泉奈，我想跟你谈谈。这段时间，我们都太忙了，所以彼此之间都没有开诚布公谈一谈。”柱间看着泉奈说道：“你真的以为斑是有罪的吗？”

　　“太智长老亲口说的，你不是也在场吗？他说，斑突然闯进了他的房间攻击他，还好他的侍卫还在，自己本身也有些本事。”

　　“这正是疑点所在，如果斑想的话，他大可以杀了太智长老，又何必留下这么多事情。”

　　“他正好‘差点’杀了太智长老。”泉奈跟柱间对视着，他们两人的眼睛都透着对彼此的不解，泉奈从来没有像此刻这样的暴躁着，他不知道为什么柱间这样的聪明人却不肯相信明摆着的事实，一而再再而三的为斑辩解。

　　“如果是他，他可以杀的更干净一点。”柱间提醒泉奈，他拉着泉奈的胳膊说道：“泉奈，你冷静一点，你要除名斑的举动太仓促了。”

泉奈只觉得自己的心里正汩汩的流着鲜血，他那颗心上满是柱间留下的伤痕，他瞪大眼睛看着柱间，眼睛不禁泛红，他想控制自己，却还是将柱间抵在工具房的门上，低吼着：“你就这么护着他吗？柱间，你的心我一点都不懂，你难道不爱父亲了吗？为什么这样明显的事情，你却执迷不悟。将斑除名，这难道不是对父亲最好的答复吗？”

“如果是为了你父亲，这个答复迟到太久了！”柱间看着泉奈失态的模样，也跟着激动起来，“你现在这样，是为了你自己的私欲！”

“柱间！你就是这样看待我的吗？”泉奈忍无可忍将柱间扑在墙壁上，他望着柱间，痛苦的看着他：“你看着我，我求求你好好看看我，我在你眼中是这样的人吗？”

　　他看着泉奈逼近的脸，那张肖似田岛的面容，让他无可奈何的闭上眼睛：“泉奈，不要这样……”

　　“怎么样？”泉奈目眦欲裂，他一拳擂在柱间颈边的木门上，木头上因为他的动作而飞灰四散，“柱间，我知道我做错了事情，我跟斑做了同样的事情，可是……为什么，你对斑却是宽容了？你还记得你曾经说过的话，你忘记你曾经诅咒过斑吗？我知道我不配提这些事，我也活该被诅咒，可是柱间……你太偏心了。你真的太……”说到这里，泉奈已经讲不下去，他的声音哽咽了起来，他的眼泪滴落在柱间的衣襟上，柱间因为飞灰而咳嗽了起来。他看着泉奈流泪的脸庞，下意识伸出了手。

　　泉奈握着柱间的手，将他的手贴在自己的脸颊上，在这时他再也压抑不住自己，他将工具房的门撞开，跟柱间进入到那个狭窄黑暗的空间里。空气里都是灰尘和霉味，泉奈顾不得这里的环境，他亲吻着柱间，伸手将柱间的腰带解开。柱间摇着头，却还是被压在了墙壁上。泉奈混乱的亲吻着柱间，手指将解开的腰带丢在一旁，从松开的衣服中探入手，他听到柱间呢喃着“不要”，只觉得自己的心更加破碎。

　　他用颤抖的声音呼唤着柱间的名字，将他的腿抬起一条，柱间为了平衡只能抱着泉奈的脖子。泉奈在柱间的耳边细碎说着话：“柱间，你想想父亲……你将我当做是父亲……抱紧我……”

　　柱间在他的怀里喘息一声，他的手指抚摸着柱间光滑的腿根，听到柱间近似绝望的呻吟。

　　这声音让泉奈心如刀割，他却没办法控制自己的动作，他现在只想借着柱间的身体安慰着自己，这虚假的占有能让他恍惚产生柱间的关注也在自己身上的错觉。

　　他的手指探入到柱间的后穴，那紧致的孔穴在他的探索下张开，柱间的身体在此时变得紧绷起来，泉奈只能细碎的吻在柱间的颈项，吮吻着他的颈边，舔弄着他的喉结。他低沉的声音这会像极了田岛，他抱紧柱间，将他抵在木墙上，他的欲望抵在柱间的孔穴前，只要将紧致的地方拓开，他就可以探身进入。

　　柱间的眼睛半张半阖地看着纠结着蛛网的房梁，这狭窄的地方是这样的脏乱，没有人会想到，木叶的火影会在这里跟自己的继子做出这样的事情。

　　柱间的羞耻感让他收紧了自己的手指，手指无意识的抓着泉奈背上的衣料。

　　他的脑子混乱极了，或许他该后悔在这样的地方约见泉奈，他没有想到泉奈的情绪竟然就这样的爆发了。

　　柱间一声悲哀的叹息，就在这个时候，泉奈直接贯穿了他，性器摩擦着内壁一瞬间的快感让柱间的叹息变成了尖叫。

　　他的神智也在这样的疯狂下变得破碎，和沉浸在愤怒和性欲中的泉奈一样，浑然没有发觉门外一双震惊、愤怒的眼睛。

　　

　　

　　　　幕 三零三

　　此刻，宇智波辉夜看见了今生最让他震惊的事情，以至于他完全都不能对此有丝毫的反应。

　　他曾经相信的世界就在他的眼前崩毁，而他对此根本毫无还手之力，他只能瞪大自己的眼睛看着这让他作呕又无法挪开视线的一幕，这个世界上有什么比自己的母亲正跟自己相信的兄弟偷情更让人绝望的。

　　辉夜甚至憎恨起他自己，他为什么要来到这个地方，如果不看到这一幕，他还可以茫然无知的活着，尽管在他人眼中看来可能蠢得不能再蠢，可是他不会失去敬爱的母亲，失去一度信任的兄弟。

　　现在的他，一无所有。

　　如果可以，他想诅咒一切，诅咒这片明媚的天空，为什么当他的世界崩毁，这片天依旧放晴，这片无血无泪的天空从不曾为一人的喜悲而变色；他想诅咒这块土地，诅咒这块孕育万物的土地，人类的龌龊也就在它的地面上孕育而出，它为什么可以容许这样的丑恶发生！

　　他想诅咒……他想诅咒他的母亲，可是辉夜知道，当第一个音节从自己的口中吐出时，他一定会后悔。

　　他是多么可悲又无可救药的敬爱着自己的母亲，爱着他的温柔，爱着他的强大，爱着他抚摸在自己发间的宽大手掌，爱着他落在自己额头上的亲吻，他是这样的爱着自己的母亲。对于他而言，最美好的梦就是有朝一日，他能够杀掉斑那个畜生，带着自己的母亲回归到真正正常的生活中。

　　现在，这个梦崩碎了，被他的母亲和兄弟给亲手葬送了。

　　辉夜跪在了地上，他的双手掩着自己的脸颊，眼泪从他的眼中不断涌出，但是即便是透过指缝，他也还是在注视着眼前那正在发生的逆伦性事。

　　

　　他原本是想给柱间一个惊喜，他手上的伤痊愈了一半，终于让千手香点头，允许他回家休养。

　　他一心想让柱间惊喜一下，于是偷偷绕到了后院，打算从窗户爬进去，好吓柱间一跳。

　　然而，当他来到后院时，却听到一声响动，那动静的声音说大不大，说小不小，但是对于宇智波家平时这会的宁静来说，多少有些特殊。隐约觉得不对的辉夜寻声找了过去，作为一个忍者，他很好的控制了自己的脚步声，当接近的时候，他听到了隐约的争吵，那争吵声显然来自于一间屋子里，还从来没有探索过工具房的辉夜循声摸了过去。

　　然后，他看到了一扇打开的房门，争吵声已经变得含糊不清。辉夜忍不住皱着眉头，在这种地方争吵，绝对算不上什么好事，他得看看是家里的哪个仆役，最好不要让他看到不轨之徒。

　　想到这里，辉夜的脚步就更谨慎了，他慢慢的走过去，轻轻的脚步即便是一般上忍都不会觉察到。

　　他无声无息来到了门扉前，小心翼翼的侧过身子，目光从缝隙窥去。

　　然后，他就看到了这一切。

　　

　　柱间的衣服半挂在身上，不少的肌肤暴露在空气中，他拧着眉头，将身体的大半重量放在了泉奈的身上。而泉奈则埋首在柱间的身上，嘴巴亲吻着柱间的颈项，他吮吸着喉结，只要用牙齿轻轻咬着柱间的喉结，就能听到柱间难耐的呻吟。

　　柱间的一腿被泉奈抬起，站在柱间两腿之间的泉奈性器顶在柱间的穴口，已经探入了大半，他将柱间抵在木墙上，沉身一挺，那粗硬的事物就挤入到柱间的肠道里。柱间的手指这时紧抓着泉奈背上的衣物，他的身体看起来绷的非常紧。随后，泉奈开始抽送起来，他们的动作将身后的木墙顶弄得不时发出吱呀声。

　　在他们的周围，放置破旧的用具，还有残破的家具，整个屋子都笼罩在厚厚的一层尘埃中，而沉浸在性事中的两人没有一个人在乎这件事情。

　　他们在乎的只有性爱。

　　辉夜双目睁大地看着这可耻的一切，忍耐的咬着自己的嘴唇，牙齿将嘴唇咬的鲜血淋漓，而辉夜却只尝到了满口的苦涩。

　　他该走！

　　可是他走不了，他跪在地上的两腿就像是灌了铅一样。他根本没有勇气再站立起来，他之前究竟是为了谁而努力，他究竟是为了谁而去执行那一个个任务，他究竟是为了谁还屈辱的活在人世上！

　　“田岛……田岛……再快一点……”

　　柱间呻吟着紧抱着泉奈，他的声音让原本愤怒的泉奈咬紧了牙关，将柱间按在墙壁上操弄着。那个熟悉的名字让辉夜猛地抬起头来，他刚才听到了什么？！

　　他的母亲，怎么可以这个时候还在玷污自己的父亲！

　　简直是让他作呕！

　　辉夜的双眼因为愤怒而充血，那双眼睛因为他的力量而疼痛起来，那刺痛的感觉让辉夜稍稍清醒了些，他下意识控制着那股自己都无法完全掌握的力量。

　　他的意识告诉他，如果这个时候他不赶紧走，那么他隐藏的秘密也会暴露在柱间和泉奈的面前。

　　这股他下意识隐藏的力量，他原本打算等有朝一日足够强大的时候，告诉给柱间，而如今……

　　他不配知道！

　　他再也不想相信任何人。

　　一想到他曾经将宇智波泉奈当成信赖的兄弟，他就觉得自己真是傻的可笑，自己在仇恨斑的时候，这个小人是不是在偷笑！

　　辉夜挣扎着从地上站起来，他的膝盖软得几乎撑不起他的身体。辉夜向后栽倒，做到了地上。这一坐下，他支撑在地上的手一下子痛得厉害，辉夜下意识看了那里一眼。

　　他不小心用了受伤的手去触碰地上，现在那里好不容易正在长的骨头，恐怕又痛了起来。

　　凭借着这股疼痛，辉夜站起身，他不敢泄露出一点声音。一步步狼狈的走向围墙的地方，他跃上了围墙，当站在这里眺望着整个宇智波家的时候，他一时陷入了茫然之中。

　　这个村里，哪里还是他的家？

　　在这里，哪里又有他可以信任的人？

　　辉夜的眼泪从眼眶中滚落在空中，他模糊的泪眼越过了宇智波家的屋舍，来到了更广阔的村内，然后……他远远的看到了千手一族的族徽。

　　就在那里。

　　辉夜咬紧了自己的牙齿，向着那个地方跑去。

　　

　　千手扉间经过一天忙碌的工作回到了自己的家里，这间宅邸，如今居住着他还有几名部下，其余的都是为了这间宅邸服务多年的老仆。

　　他走进玄关，发现迎接自己的管家神色有些不同以往。

　　扉间问道：“家里发生了什么事情了吗？”

　　这位为了千手家服务几十年的夫人不动声色的说道：“辉夜少爷了，正在您的书房等您？”

　　“辉夜来了吗？来找我这个叔叔讨奖励吗？”扉间露出了一丝笑容，他想到辉夜在几天前的比赛大出风头，这几天都是不断向他道喜的人，更有甚者，家里有女儿的人还来找他打听了一下辉夜的动向。

　　出乎扉间意料的是，管家摇了摇头，她轻声说道：“辉夜少爷看样子是受到了什么惊吓，所以我让接待辉夜少爷的管住嘴巴，让他在书房等您回来。”

　　扉间听了之后皱起了眉头，他本能想到该不会是柱间又受了什么委屈，可是怎么想都不应当，便将外套一脱，放在管家的手上，朝着书房的方向走去。

　　他打开门，发现书房的门窗都是紧闭着，因为此时太阳已经落山了，房间一时间黑暗下来，扉间一时间甚至找不到辉夜的踪迹。他走进来，这样的氛围更让他感觉到不同寻常，他开口道：“辉夜，你在哪里？”

　　辉夜没有作声，但是扉间能听到他的呼吸声，辉夜的声音带着哽咽，这说明……他哭过。

　　扉间皱着眉头：“辉夜，我要点起蜡烛了。无论有什么事情，都不要像个宵小之辈躲在黑暗里。”

　　他走到案台前，用火石点起了蜡烛，被照亮的房间里，转过身的扉间总算看到了辉夜。

　　辉夜抱膝坐在房间的一角，他的背抵在角落，看上去十分缺乏安全感。习惯了眼前的黑暗，突然出现的光芒让辉夜忍不住伸手挡住了光线。

　　扉间走了过去，一步步的朝着辉夜走过去，扉间低头扫过辉夜身上，看到他膝头的脏污，看到了他稍微有些扭曲的手臂，他这个时候想起来，这个小子之前还在战斗中受了伤。

　　所以，到底发生了什么事情？

　　对于这种无法掌握的事情，让不明就里的扉间感到不耐烦——他本来也不是一个耐性特别好的人。

　　扉间走到了辉夜的跟前，说道：“辉夜，发生了什么事情，一五一十跟我讲出来。”

　　辉夜没有回答他，扉间看着他这幅窝囊的模样，忍不住直接伸手扯着辉夜好的那只胳膊，他直接将辉夜从地上拽了起来，高举着手臂，将这个小子吊起来，扉间看到了辉夜通红的眼睛，满脸的泪痕，他的语气更加严肃起来：“辉夜，究竟发生了什么事情！不要像个哑巴一样的浪费我们两个人的时间！”

　　他说完这句话后，辉夜的表情露出了点松动。

　　“我要杀了泉奈，我要杀了宇智波泉奈，我要杀了他！”

　　扉间看着辉夜说道：“给我个理由。”

　　“柱间……和他……他们……”辉夜的面目变得更加扭曲，他根本说不出接下来的字眼，那个字眼联系的事实让他作呕。

　　辉夜忍不住干呕了出来，扉间的脸色因为他的话语一时间变得十分难看。辉夜讲的话对于他这样的成人来说，已经是不言而喻，扉间放下了辉夜，倒退了两步。

　　“你亲眼看见了吗？”

　　辉夜却没办法回答他的这个问题，他再度被勾起了伤心的事情，靠在地上无声的哭了出来。他以为干涸的眼泪，在看到千手扉间这个自己唯一能相信的人后，再也无法忍耐下去。

　　扉间只觉得自己眼前一黑，他甚至得靠在一旁的书柜前，缓上一口气，才能接受这个事实。

　　他的兄长和……泉奈？

　　这一切究竟是搞什么鬼？

　　

　　幕 二九八

　　扉间究竟是个成年人，在一开始难以接受的震惊过后，他很快冷静下来。这么多年的风风雨雨他已经走过来了，即使面对斑当初的行径，他都能挺过来，这种事情再度重演，也只不过是加深他对宇智波的厌恶。

　　扉间看着哭得上气不接下气的辉夜，他叹了一口气，从怀里掏出手帕，打算给辉夜擦眼泪。辉夜这个时候根本接不过手帕，他沉浸在痛苦、憎恨后的悲伤之中，他悲伤母亲的变节，悲伤兄弟的背叛，悲伤自己的愚蠢，太多的情绪积压在他羸弱的肩膀上。扉间等了一会，终究看不过眼的开口了：“你这个样子，要我怎么相信你能够杀了泉奈，你有什么资本说出这句话！辉夜，别哭了！”

　　扉间的声音就像是一盆冷水浇在辉夜的头上，他极力想要克制哽咽，可是哭泣太久，等了好一会，他还是在打着哽。扉间将手帕塞进他的手里，追问道：“哭有什么用！你这样一点都不像我千手家的孩子！”

　　辉夜用手帕擦干脸上冰凉的泪水，他看着扉间的脸孔，他带来的消息也让扉间的颜色变得十分难看，等自己的哽咽好了些之后，辉夜断续的说：“你、你会……帮我……帮我吗？”

　　“不会。”扉间直接的拒绝了辉夜。

　　辉夜的眼神在这一刻变得凶狠起来，扉间看在眼里，继续说道：“只有你想要杀他，如果你想动手，我能保证不会阻拦你。”

　　“难道、你不、不觉得……屈辱吗？”

　　“他们宇智波带给我的屈辱还少吗？”扉间反问道，他这个时候的模样在辉夜看来极为陌生，“他们给我的屈辱已经太多了，但是为了木叶，我不会去报复，柱间也不会允许我去报复。”

　　“为什么即使这样……即使这样……他明明做出了这样的事情！”辉夜的口齿因为愤怒变得清晰起来，他朝扉间大声嚷着，“他做出了这样可耻的事情！他在这个时候，甚至还喊着我父亲的名字！……”

　　“因为他是我的兄长！”扉间打断了辉夜下面的话，“斑、泉奈……他们在我眼里，都是一样。”扉间看了一眼辉夜脸上的神情，就此打住，他并不想同辉夜讲自己的心路历程，他缓了一口气，看着辉夜说道：“现在，你有什么打算？你杀不了泉奈，而我想你现在也根本不想回去那里。”

　　“我要离开这里。”辉夜看着扉间说道，“等我回来的时候，就是拿走他们性命的时候。”

　　“他们？”扉间看着辉夜脸上的神情，拍了拍肩膀，“这就是你的计划？现在你还不能走，因为木叶需要你。”

　　“让木叶见鬼去吧！”辉夜大吼道，他朝着门外走去，“看来我来错了地方。”

　　但是扉间的动作比他更快一些，扉间直接拉住了辉夜，声音变得十分严厉：“辉夜，你不要冲动。你知道你走意味着什么？意味着柱间会担心你的行踪，他会找你，而原本计划好的一切都会大乱！”

　　“那又关我什么事？”辉夜看着自己被紧拽的手，试图把自己的手抽出，“我为什么还要留在这个地方！柱间背叛了我，泉奈欺骗了我，难道就连你，你也一直在欺骗我吗？”他的眼睛再度泛红，但是这一次再也不是泪水，而是他的眼睛正在产生某种变化。扉间本能的觉得不妙，以速度著称的他下一刻立刻朝辉夜的后颈击去。

　　而房间内的紧张感随着辉夜的倒下而消失，扉间看着倒在地上的辉夜，目光复杂，他走出房门，管家正站在走廊的尾端，当看到扉间走出房间时，她点了点头。

　　“让厨房准备些吃的……”扉间紧皱着眉头，转回房间里将晕倒的辉夜抱起来安置到其他房间。

　　

 

　　

 

 

　　

 

 

 

　　

 

　　


	12. Chapter 12

　　当辉夜再度醒来的时候，已经是深夜，他睁开眼的时候看到了熟悉的天花板——这里是他在千手的房间。

　　而一旁正亮着暖色的烛光，辉夜猛地想起自己被击倒前的谈话，他立刻坐起身，随后听到了翻看书页的声音。他闻声转过头，就看到了在一旁低头看书的扉间。

　　扉间看了辉夜一眼，说道：“我想你一定是饿了。”他拍了拍手掌，门外立刻有人推开了房门，侍女捧着装着粥和菜的小几进到房间里，食物的香气提醒了辉夜他已经很久没有进食，腹部更是很快的传来的叫声。

　　辉夜抿着嘴唇看着扉间，说道：“我要走！”

　　“等吃了东西再说。”扉间交代了一句，又低头去看书，侍女将东西捧到辉夜的跟前，辉夜犹豫了一下，他毕竟是个还在长身体的少年，喉头滚动一下，还是低头吃了起来。

　　粥被凉的刚刚好，配着爽口的酱菜吃起来很美味，辉夜不知不觉一碗粥下了肚，而吃饱了的人总是好说话些。

　　扉间这个时候开口道：“我知道你一定很难接受自己看到的一切，但是……你一走了之之前，就好好想想，除了你所看到的这些，你的母亲、我的兄长，有没有半点亏欠你。”

　　辉夜坐在自己的位置上，沉默不语，因为正如扉间所说的，他的母亲的确没有亏欠他什么。

　　他不能接受的，还是自己心目中那样美好的母亲，一次次地被自己的兄弟所玩弄，而母亲口中所喊的名字，是激怒他的根源，为什么父亲的名字要在这个时候被喊出，为什么要让已经死去的父亲经受这样的侮辱。

　　看辉夜沉默不语，扉间继续说道：“我并不介意你有杀了泉奈、斑的念头，这都是他们应得的。我更介意的是，你的行为会不会伤害我的兄长，试问你这样一走了之，我的兄长会怎样？他倾注心力去疼爱的孩子因为不耻他的行为而一走了之，他该多么自责。小松死后，柱间是什么模样，我想你很清楚。”

　　“……我知道，我都知道！”辉夜听到这里忍不住朝着扉间说道，“你以为我想要伤害他吗？但是，我要怎么面对他？即使我内心知道，我并不该对他的行为苛责，他有他的苦衷、痛苦、委屈，你以为我真的不明白吗？但是我要怎么面对他。我不是圣人，我没办法控制我自己！”说完之后，辉夜低头喘息着，他刚才的话花光了自己积蓄的力量。

　　扉间看着辉夜筋疲力尽的样子，很认同的点了点头，说道：“那么这点我可以帮你。距离前往抱月城还有半个月时间，这半个月，你就在我这里住着吧，我会找高手来陪你特训的，这样对柱间也有交代。”

　　辉夜抬头看着扉间，这样的确不失为一个办法。

　　“那么半个月之后呢……”

　　“到那个时候，你心情平复下来，就尽量遮掩吧。”扉间叹了口气说道，“如果连这样的事情都办不到，你又谈何杀了泉奈和斑。”

　　辉夜沉默低下头，他很清楚自己和这两个人的差距，扉间站起身，拍了拍他的肩膀，说道：“那么你就安心在我这里住下吧，我会对柱间解释的。你信任我，我不会背叛你这份信任。”

　　扉间说完，将自己原本打开的书合上，拿起它朝门外走去：“好好休息吧，辉夜。明天我会把千手香叫来给你看手的，想想用什么说辞应付她吧。”说完，扉间关上了门，留下辉夜一个人面对着空旷的房间。

　　他在此时此刻，越发的感觉到自己的孤独。辉夜坐在床铺上，抱着膝看着天花板，对于未卜的前路，他也不知道自己该怎样的前进。

　　而他的仇人又多了一个。

　　辉夜闭上眼睛，泉奈的脸出现在他的脑海中，他过去有许多时间是和泉奈共处的，泉奈是他第二个老师，比斑要风趣得多，对待他也非常体贴，他曾经以为这个是真心为了自己好的兄弟。

　　却怎么也想不到，这个人背后竟然有着跟斑一样的嘴脸。

　　“如果斑知道会怎么样，会愤怒吗？会想杀了你吗，泉奈？”辉夜呢喃着，“枉费你像条狗一样的守着柱间，可是又有什么用呢，真是太可笑了。”

　　斑也是个可笑之极的家伙，那个如今逃窜在外面的男人，知道自己要被除名，心爱的人被独占吗？

　　肯定不知道吧。

　　做的那么多的事情，终究是为他人做嫁衣，他都不知道是自己更可怜还是斑更可怜。

　　空旷的房间里，不知不觉响起了辉夜的低笑声，他笑着倒在了自己的床铺上，那笑声笑着笑着就变成了苦涩的哭声。

　　辉夜看着天花板，彻夜难眠。

　　

　　他就这样的在千手家住了下来，辉夜并不知道知道扉间是怎样去跟柱间说的，但是有扉间的管教，柱间确实很放心他住在这里。得知他要在这里特训，还特地让蜜豆收拾了他常用的东西过来。

　　蜜豆是跟千手香一块来的，千手香看到辉夜的胳膊就沉了脸，拧着辉夜的耳朵把他拉到小房间里去正骨，等辉夜惨叫着被放出来，蜜豆正在外面捂着嘴笑着。

　　蜜豆将东西放进了辉夜的房间，收拾的时候，边问道：“辉夜少爷怎么这么仓促的就过来了？都不回家住上一两天。”

　　辉夜看着她的背影，说道：“时间太紧迫了，毕竟距离前往抱月城可只有半个月了。”

　　“辉夜少爷可真努力，柱间大人要是知道了，一定会开心。”

　　蜜豆提起柱间的名字，辉夜只觉得心口一痛，他的母亲为什么要做出那种事情？

　　如果一切都没有发生，那该多好。

　　他正待在家里，对着母亲说着战斗中的事情，他喜欢母亲的手抚摸过自己的发间，喜欢母亲带着疼爱的埋怨，喜欢笑着和他说些小事。这一刻，辉夜格外的想看到柱间，可是昨天的那一幕再度闪现，让辉夜脑中充满温情的记忆瞬间褪色。

　　蜜豆没听见辉夜的回话，她有些好奇的转过身，说道：“辉夜少爷？”

　　辉夜这个时候匆忙侧过了身，假装在看自己喜欢的书，他说道：“……哦，我也觉得母亲会开心，所以我要更努力才行。”

　　“哈哈哈，辉夜少爷真是体贴。”

　　“……如果母亲看到我得到了中忍大赛的头名，一定会很高兴的吧。”辉夜轻声说道。

　　蜜豆继续埋头整理着辉夜的床铺，她顺口说道：“这可是当然的！辉夜少爷一直都是柱间大人的骄傲。”

　　辉夜呢喃着：“骄傲吗？”

　　“那是当然的。柱间大人嘴上不说，其实心中一直担心辉夜少爷会受到委屈，会因为……”蜜豆没有将斑的名字念出，“……大人的影响而憎恨他，但是这些辉夜少爷都没有。”

　　“……是这样吗？”辉夜背过身，这样蜜豆就没办法看到他脸上似哭似笑的神情。

　　“是这样的。哎呀……辉夜少爷可不要把这件事情说出去，不然柱间大人会埋怨我的。”

　　“我知道的，我的嘴可严了。”辉夜故作玩笑的说道。

　　“对了，柱间大人还吩咐了，辉夜少爷如果想吃家里的什么菜，让人带个话就可以了。我会带着少爷喜欢的东西过来的。”

　　“那真是再好不过了……不过，我这可是特训，这么舒服，就不叫特训了。”

　　蜜豆遗憾的叹了口气：“怎么，特训真的一定要吃苦吗？辉夜少爷真可怜。”

　　“好啦，你知道我可怜就够了。等特训完，蜜豆可要做好吃的给我。”

　　辉夜同蜜豆两个人又说了会话，蜜豆边说边收拾好房间，然后她看着已经空了的包袱，笑着道：“都搞好了，我就先回去了。”

　　辉夜送蜜豆送到了门口，目送着蜜豆向着外面走去，心中五味杂陈。

假如，时间能够倒流，那么他一定比此刻幸福得多。

　　幕 三零六  
　　  
　　一场意料外的葬礼，让计划又被打乱了。即便是柱间也忍不住为此叹气，原本以为能借着众人大赛的事情来转移斑事件的注意力，却没想到石河的死，将他的这个设想彻底打破。早在五影会议的时候，石河就已经不是个年轻人，这样的逝去固然在理解之中，可是在这个节骨眼上，不免让人感叹一句世事拨弄，石河的死让本来就有些紧张的各国关系，多了一些波动。  
　　  
　　眼下可不是接任的好时期，中忍大赛的事宜上，就有不少需要忙碌的事情，更不要提私下蠢蠢欲动的那些人。无论是在哪个村子，渗透与被渗透，在这个权力更迭的时期，也是村子最容易发生事故的时间，新任土影来信说要延期中忍比赛，显然是村子里发生了不大不小的事情。  
　　  
　　柱间收到消息之后，扉间已经命人去打听了，等他吩咐完之后，来到柱间的房间，就看到柱间坐在座位前叹了两口气。  
　　  
　　“这时间太不凑巧了。”柱间揉着太阳穴，“这个暂停的时间，他们就有理由将重心放在斑的身上……”在扉间的面前，他没有隐藏自己对斑的担忧，扉间给柱间端了杯茶，不动声色地观察着柱间的神情。  
　　  
　　斑既然联络了他，那么也就说明，柱间对于后续的事情是不知情的。而如今柱间依旧在为沦为逃犯的斑思虑，那么他的态度也就很明显了。  
　　  
　　扉间斟酌了一下字句，说道：“兄长，虽然我无条件支持你的任何决定，但是，斑的这件事情，你不应该再在众人面前表态。这样，承受非议的人也就不仅仅是斑，同样还有你。”他看着柱间，观察着他的神情，听了他的话，柱间微微一愣，解释道：“扉间，你也和其他人一样的判断吗？”  
　　  
　　“以我对斑的了解……”扉间因为这个句子而微微的皱眉，“他如果要发疯的话，根本不会考虑走这么多弯弯绕绕。不过，现在指向他的证据太多，我们即便是袒护他，也不能将事情做得太过明显，落人口实。不然，到时候会引发更多的麻烦。”  
　　  
　　如今，宇智波家出了这样的事情，千手再不展现同盟的立场，恼羞成怒的宇智波一族兴许会在恼怒下，做出不可挽回的事情。比如，将柱间和斑的事情捅出去，木叶火影和继子搅和在一起，还有两个孩子这样的丑闻，会让千手一家也抬不起头来。到时候，形式就会更加恶劣。  
　　  
　　“如今，兄长要做的事情是安抚宇智波一族的情绪。”扉间说道，“兄长如果不介意的话，就用田岛正妻的名义约见几位族老吧，泉奈终究没办法完全做主。”他这会将泉奈的名字念出，心里泛起一阵恶心，但扉间素来自律极强，柱间半点异样也没有发现。  
　　  
　　他的心神还在比赛延期这件事情上，听到扉间分析完利弊，柱间支撑着侧脸沉思着，扉间说得自然有他的道理，柱间叹了口气说道：“我明白了，这件事情我会着手安排的。”他停顿了一下，抬头看着扉间，“辉夜这几天一直都在为比赛做准备，但是这如今延期就是至少半年，只是特训就太紧绷了，让他还是回来轻松两天吧。”柱间想起来，他也是好几天没有看到辉夜了。  
　　  
　　扉间说道：“都特训了，哪能突然把他叫回来，至少也要等半个月结束。”眼下辉夜的心绪还没有平复，同柱间、泉奈相处在一个屋檐下，是迟早要出事的。  
　　  
　　柱间听他这么一说，也不强求，说道：“那就替我转告他，特训的时候也要为身体考虑，等我抽出时间，就为他做练习。”  
　　  
　　扉间露出一丝微笑，说道：“知道了，我会转告他的。”  
　　  
　　无论如何，柱间对辉夜的心是不会变的。用这样的话，多半也可以安抚下辉夜，那孩子毕竟是被柱间溺爱长大，就算心里再多也怨气，应该是舍不得柱间的。  
　　  
　　柱间想到辉夜，也是眉梢眼角一松，等扉间走了之后，他再度看着手上的文书，按照扉间的说法，他要以田岛正妻的身份约见族老，那样无论如何也是越不过泉奈的。只是，如今泉奈已经成为他最头疼的一个人，之前同泉奈的数次交欢，仿佛也是让泉奈摸清了他的底线，近来越发的得寸进尺起来。  
　　  
　　柱间紧皱着眉头，他把手上的文书重重一放，起身穿上羽织，朝着家里的方向去了。  
　　  
　　泉奈刚刚从太智族老的家中出来，他的眉头仍旧是紧皱着，毕竟如今太智虽然性命无忧，但是说话时气若游丝的样子，还是让他这个做晚辈的觉得心里煎熬，更不要说从太智口中说出来的那些事情。  
　　  
　　“泉奈，我如今对斑……已经没有什么指望了。其实，我们这些老骨头早就该明白，是斑逼死了田岛。”当时，躺在床上的太智用枯瘦的手抓着泉奈说道，泉奈能够感受到那双手的虚弱，甚至担心太智激动之下，会弄伤他自己，“斑身为族长的依仗，难道不就是他的那双眼睛吗？那双眼睛，是你父亲给他的。即便是在最后，田岛也是信任他的……他从小就是族里最优秀的那个人，田岛就以为他能带着宇智波走向辉煌。”说到这里，太智便是一阵咳嗽，“实际上，他什么都没做到……他偏袒千手，自从他成为族长，面对千手步步退让……他真的是被千手柱间迷了心智！泉奈，我真后悔，斑成为族长的那天，我就该醒悟……太晚了，都太晚了。如今，我们能指望的也就只有你了，你要带领宇智波……”  
　　  
　　太智长老殷殷叮嘱着他，让泉奈的心都揪紧了，随后，太智又将斑所作出的那些事情一五一十说了出来。  
　　  
　　这些都是过去斑同他们做交换，隐瞒下来的事情，如今一五一十地让他明白了。  
　　  
　　“斑忌惮着你，你毕竟这样的年轻，又深受大家的拥戴，比起倒行逆施的斑，你更能让我们这些老家伙心中燃起希望。”太智看着泉奈说道，泉奈心中却知道，斑对于自己的忌惮并不是来自太智这些人的寄望，斑所做的那一些，都是因为斑深信着，他会夺走柱间，“他强迫我们，对你在言语上施加压力，抓着一些小错开始小题大做……泉奈，想起这件事情，我的心里便满是愧疚，作为长辈……我对不起你，也对不起你父亲的嘱托。”  
　　  
　　话说到这里，太智已经上气不接下气，为了让他能够休息下来，泉奈也就不再追问其他的事情，让太智长老的家人扶着他去静养。毕竟，他想要知道的，都已经明白了。  
　　  
　　斑的所作所为，无一不是指向他在暗处针对着他，甚至是罔顾宇智波、木叶的利益。  
　　  
　　至于六木，他从太智长老这里所知道的也是，自从掳走辉夜之后，为了平息柱间的愤怒，六木已经不会在他身旁候命，更多的是由太智长老等人安排着暗部里的工作，存在感一度很低，似乎谁也不曾见到过他。在那次勾连外界的叛乱之中，六木的尸体上，还残留着他人动手的痕迹，这一后续被人所掩盖，知情的人也只有共同负责审讯事情的太智与扉间。  
　　  
　　六木不会去效忠斑以外的人，但是斑真的会去伤害那时候怀有身孕的柱间吗？  
　　  
　　也只有这一点，让泉奈心中有所怀疑，斑做出这些事情并不奇怪，奇怪的是斑会伤害到柱间。  
　　  
　　心里怀揣着这些事情，泉奈朝着家里的位置走去，等他来到门前的时候，泉奈深吸一口气，他得跟柱间谈谈有关太智所说的那些话，他不相信……柱间在知道那些事情之后，仍旧会对斑怀有期待！  
　　  
　　他走进家门，眼角余光看到柱间的鞋子放在玄关，显然是已经回来了。  
　　  
　　这时候，玲子迎了上来，她对着泉奈行礼问候：“您回来了。”  
　　  
　　“柱间他先回来了是吗？”泉奈如无其事的说道，玲子抬眼看他，点了点头，泉奈心中一定，“那就去房间请示一下柱间吧，我有事想要同他说。”  
　　  
　　“您先回厅里喝水休息，我这就去通报柱间大人。”  
　　  
　　玲子对泉奈的行为倒也不奇怪，前阵子的时候，她们这些下人都能看出泉奈想要见柱间，只是柱间回避着，这倒是让她们心里困惑的很。玲子心里还稍微有些异样，毕竟斑上次临走之前，就嘱咐她盯着泉奈，这不免也让人跟着多想一些事情。  
　　  
　　只是这指向实在是太过惊人，她是半点都不敢逾越那个界限。  
　　  
　　玲子低着头心不在焉地走着，一个没留神就同蜜豆撞在了一起，蜜豆看着她，说道：“哎……玲子，你是怎么回事？怎么心不在焉的？”  
　　  
　　玲子勉强笑了笑，说道：“我这去给柱间大人捎泉奈大人的话，刚刚向屋外望了一眼，没回过神。”  
　　  
　　“你低着头走路还能看到屋外吗？”蜜豆又问了一句，玲子这会就抿着嘴不说话了，蜜豆看她不愿意开口，也不勉强她，只说：“也是很巧，柱间大人刚才吩咐我，说泉奈大人到家了，就让他去他屋子里。”  
　　  
　　“这是柱间大人的要求吗？”玲子听到这里，心里更嘀咕了，“那我们一道去回泉奈大人吧。”她拉着蜜豆的胳膊，却不想让她在这话题上继续发散，走了两步就将这事儿岔开，去给泉奈传柱间的话。  
　　  
　　幕 三零七  
　　  
　　泉奈没想到这么快得到柱间的回复，他有些错愕地向柱间的房间走去，等来到门口的时候，泉奈先叩响了门扉，等到柱间出声后，这才走了进去。他和柱间上一次见面，还是为了讨论斑的事情，哪怕最后同柱间有了肌肤之亲，可是在泉奈心中，两个人之间还是不欢而散。他看到柱间端坐在那里，心头火热之余，又不免想到柱间对斑的偏袒。  
　　  
　　对于这点，他心中如今越发感到的是不忿，在斑铁板钉钉的事实面前，柱间还对斑有所冀望，不就像是被斑灌了迷魂药一般吗？  
　　  
　　泉奈想到这里，大步流星的走了进去，他关上了房门，柱间闻声望过来，他看着泉奈眉间仍在的褶皱，不明白他是遇到了什么事情。换做平时，他兴许也就不同泉奈过深交流，但是如今他所做的事情，还要看泉奈有多大的配合度，为了让事情达成，柱间多问了一句：“泉奈，是发生什么事情了吗？”  
　　  
　　泉奈听到柱间发问，便道：“我刚从太智长老那里过来，他说他的伤势很严重，唯恐将一些事情带到地下，便叫我过去，同我讲清楚。”  
　　  
　　泉奈说这话时，言辞里分明带着埋怨，柱间听得分明，这怨气当然不是冲着他的，显然指向的是神秘失踪的斑。柱间抓紧了自己的衣摆，说道：“太智长老说什么了？”  
　　  
　　泉奈看了柱间一眼：“我怕我说了，你也要不高兴了。”  
　　  
　　“泉奈，你这是不信任我吗？”柱间反问道。  
　　  
　　泉奈说道：“我自然是信任你，只是你也是人，心里有了偏袒，我就算说出来，你不信也是枉然，到时候我们起了口舌之争，不过是徒然浪费时间而已。”  
　　  
　　柱间说道：“既然你不说，那我就跟你坦白今天叫你来的用意了。”  
　　  
　　泉奈比了个“请”的手势，柱间说道：“你今天去探访太智长老，可能不知道这个消息，土影已经在四天前逝世，他的位子由他的弟子接任。新的那位土影认为他接任的时间太短，诸多事项无法处理，于是修书到了木叶，请求将中忍大赛延期。其他几位是怎么想法的我不清楚，但是这次既然土之国出了这样的麻烦，我不打算落井下石。如今，我手头事情空出来，就该处理斑的事情。这件事情，我想先邀请几位族老到家里来讨论一番，大家也能够以自家人的身份讨论出一个不折堕宇智波声名的办法来处理斑。”  
　　  
　　泉奈听了这打断的话，柱间话外音说得也很明白，他要以田岛遗孀的身份约见几位族老。  
　　  
　　“你毕竟是如今宇智波的族长，我怎样都要考虑你的意见。”柱间露出询问的眼神。  
　　  
　　泉奈打量着柱间的神情，柱间说这番话时，神情肃整，仿佛和他之间的纠缠都不存在一般。  
　　  
　　泉奈的手指敲击在桌面上，脸上流露出斟酌的神情，最后他问道：“如果是我去邀请，几位族老当然不会推辞，但是，柱间你至少也要告诉我，你这次同几位族老的见面，打算达成什么目的？”他边说边眯起了眼睛，他看着柱间微微有些紧绷的肩膀，这说明柱间此刻的身体也在因为和他的交谈而戒备着。这个认知让泉奈心中说不出滋味，没有人会喜欢被心上人提防，更别提柱间明言是同斑有关。  
　　  
　　“等一下，就让我猜猜看……”泉奈抬手制止了想要开口的柱间。  
　　  
　　“柱间，你想为斑开脱吗？”泉奈说道，“中忍大赛延期，宇智波一族至少会私下开始针对斑，所以你要说服长老吗？”  
　　  
　　柱间看着他说道：“你知道斑的实力，我不想白白浪费你们的性命。如果斑真的做出危害了木叶的事情，我会亲手解决掉他。但是，在这个时候，不该将人力空耗在他的身上。我问问你，小鹤和晴树他们还在这里，斑为什么会不顾及他的两个孩子。他对这两个孩子的用心，大家有目共睹，这一点如何都说不通。”  
　　  
　　“他能对父亲做出那样的事情，为什么就不能舍弃他的孩子呢？”泉奈看着柱间说道，即便他心中明白柱间说的有道理，可是太智长老不久前才说的那些话，在他心中回荡着，“柱间，你究竟被他灌了什么迷魂药？”  
　　  
　　“泉奈！”柱间提高声音提醒着泉奈。  
　　  
　　泉奈不管不顾说道：“柱间，我知道我如今没有提起父亲的资格了，可那段日子，是我亲身经历。你或许不曾亲眼看到，没有看到族老们同父亲说家里不能没有个继承人，让父亲在我和斑之间选择着。的确是父亲选择斑拿走他的眼睛，可是那段时间父亲的煎熬，你一定没有清晰的知晓过。父亲不想让你担心，但是这些我都知道……”  
　　  
　　柱间看着此刻有些疯魔的泉奈，身子微微向后仰着，仿佛是要借此逃离开泉奈，但是更让他心中想要逃避的是泉奈所说的一言一语。他将已经结痂的伤口再度血淋淋撕开，让他直视那陈年的创口，让他无从闪避。  
　　  
　　“柱间，我在提醒你。你应该恨他！可是你如今所做的这些事情，又是哪一件报复了他？”泉奈残忍地同柱间说道。  
　　  
　　“泉奈，你也没资格说这样的话。”柱间看着他，“你是在混淆什么，我考虑的是木叶的事情。斑如今的情况，你再逼他，也只会让他为求自保而投奔到其他的忍村。到时候，他不再是孤身一人，也不会再顾念旧情，你的请求是在给木叶树敌！”  
　　  
　　“他早就是木叶的敌人了。”泉奈看着柱间，提醒他：“早在他杀了六木的时候，他就是木叶的敌人了。”  
　　  
　　“你知道你在指控什么吗？斑，他在亲手杀了他自己的孩子？”柱间反驳道，“他的目的是什么？如果他逼死你父亲的目的是为了得到我，那么杀了我，他能得到什么？”  
　　  
　　“杀了你，或许是六木自己的主张。”泉奈冷冰冰说道，“但是撇除这一点，他仍然没有排除掉自己的嫌疑。”  
　　  
　　柱间深呼吸两下，如今他和泉奈谁都说服不了对方。

　　如果他们接下来也要针锋相对的话，那么这其中的结或许永远也解不开。

　　他紧紧抿着自己的唇，房间里一时间只剩下两个人的呼吸声，泉奈看着似乎在平复情绪的柱间。每次只要谈论起斑，他们之间就会陷入到这种僵局，让他心中怎么能不嫉妒如狂。斑真的得到柱间的心吗？那么他的坚持，他的追求，柱间真的不屑一顾？

　　想到这里，泉奈不禁开口说道：“柱间，你究竟是为了斑哪一点心动？作为你的追求者，你就算是为了让我死心，也该让我死得明白一些。”

　　“你在说些什么？”柱间震惊地看着泉奈，“现在是什么时候？你竟然在同我说这个。”

　　“柱间，想要把两件事情分开是没有可能的。”泉奈看着他说道，“斑他有将感情和公事分开吗？他做不到，只要是凡人就都做不到，你能做到吗？即便是你想要当个圣人，可是在这个时候，你不仍旧是要偏袒斑吗！”泉奈的话语因为涉及到斑而显得咄咄逼人，却再简单不过的告诉了柱间真相。

　　他们的私事早已经不仅仅是局限在这间宅子之内，他们都是动辄影响木叶的人物，泉奈丝毫不想让柱间和斑之间，这样不明不白、不清不楚。哪怕是得到并不期望的答案，他也要把柱间潜藏在心里的话给逼出来。

　　柱间还是第一次见到态度如此强硬的泉奈，那张肖似田岛的面孔让他根本说不出任何话——他怎么能够对着田岛说出爱着斑的话语呢？！

　　更何况，他并不觉得自己是爱着斑的。

　　他们之间的情感，早已经没有了爱的纯粹，那样积极纯粹的情感不存在于这段理所当然被诅咒的关系里。然而，即便是攀扯不上爱，他也不能坐视着斑在这起已经公私不分的事件中，被宇智波一族除名追杀。

　　纷杂的念头在柱间的脑海中闪烁着，让他的神情也凝固在那里，泉奈感受得到柱间的天人交战，可是柱间的眉峰皱得越紧，他的心情便越发的焦躁起来。

　　柱间在犹豫，他甚至没有像过去那样去否定。

　　他的手不知不觉捏碎了面前的茶杯，碎了的瓷器从他指间落下，柱间闻声回过神，看到泉奈之间的鲜血，柱间把心一横，说道：“泉奈，我心里没有答案，但是即便如此，我也没法接受你。这是两码事，你不要再混淆两者之间的关系……我的感情由我自己做主，不是你和斑两个人竭力争取就能左右的！”

　　泉奈听到柱间这样说道，眼中的眸光闪烁，他说道：“柱间，你偏心斑，你就这么怕承认吗？”他紧紧盯着柱间，柱间不是个擅长隐藏感情的人，他下意识的眉峰一跳，错开了和泉奈直视的视线。他这样一扭头，泉奈不禁心中涌出了一点怒气，他过往从来不敢对柱间有半分的不尊重，可是如今柱间的反应却也让他太失望了。

　　“柱间，你看着我。”泉奈低声说道，柱间不为所动，泉奈只能带着两分恳求地说，“柱间，求求你看着我。”

　　柱间收紧了手指，他心中轻叹了一口气，转头对着泉奈的双目，泉奈将两人之间的几案抽到一旁，他一时间贴得极近，柱间立刻反应道：“泉奈，你要做什么？！”

　　“我在想，我真的比他差吗？他可以为你做出这样的事情，我为什么不行？”泉奈低吼道，“柱间，你看着我。我从来没有这样绝望过，斑做出了那么多的事情，他逼迫父亲，逼迫长老们，甚至逼迫你我……但是，这样的他却能拥有你的心。而我得到的是什么？只是你的拒绝。我不知道我究竟是做错了什么，在你心中半点都不如他。”

　　他激动之下，那双眼睛都已经泛出了红色，柱间看着他这样悲愤交集的神情，心里想到不好，可是这张肖似的面孔又让泉奈占了两分便宜，柱间灌注查克拉的手抬起又只能放下。他可以选择打伤泉奈，让泉奈再也不敢起这样的心思，可是这样的举动，他又无法做到。柱间只能单纯的用力气抗衡着，这时，泉奈那一双眼睛仿佛有了什么魔力，柱间脑海中随之一空，力气也就泄了下来。他最后所听到的，也就是泉奈在他耳边说道：“柱间，我可以答应你一件事情，只要你此刻将斑完全抛在脑后。你将我看作是父亲也好，陪着我……我想证明，我没有不如他。”

　　幕 三零八  
　　  
　　泉奈亲吻着柱间的面容，他的吻格外的细致，从柱间的眉心亲吻到眼睑，又从眼睑摩挲到了鼻尖，最后亲吻上柱间的双唇。  
　　  
　　他的舌尖窜入柱间微张的口中，两个人的唇齿交缠着，柱间的回应带着一丝犹豫，仿佛还在纠结他是泉奈亦或者是田岛，对于这样的犹豫，泉奈回馈的是加倍的热情。他的手紧扣在柱间的后脑，同他的舌尖交缠着，舌尖在口中翻搅着唾液，两个人呼吸之间除了灼热的吐息之外，还有啧啧的水声。  
　　  
　　这一吻也吻去了柱间的犹豫，他的手放在了泉奈的腰带上，将打好的结轻松解开，泉奈顺着柱间的动作，将衣服顺势扯开，外套已经脱了下来。两个人如今的位置是在客厅，为了避免引起动静，泉奈直接将榻榻米上被自己推倒的柱间抱起，两个人进到里屋之后，泉奈将门紧紧关上。等到完成这一动作之后，他有些急切的脱去了柱间的衣服，他的头埋在柱间的颈项边，说道：“柱间，父亲他最喜欢你女人的模样，就像是水一样柔，像蜜一样甜……”他口中说着动听的话语，又将柱间的裤子除下来，柱间在他手下变成了赤条条的模样。  
　　  
　　柱间喘息着，他睁开朦胧的眼看着眼前的泉奈，那些话还是在往他耳里钻着，他瞪大了眼睛，熟悉的面容埋在他的颈项。泉奈感觉到身下的肉体变得凹凸有致，抚摸在手里的皮肤，柔软而又光滑。他亲昵的用鼻尖触碰着柱间的嘴唇，在柱间的下颌流连着，不时抬头啃咬着柱间的唇瓣。举止仿佛他们是有着多年亲密关系的人一般，柱间只觉得一双大手在自己的身上抚摸着，粗糙的指腹在刻意用力下，似乎有些微刺刺的感觉在皮肤上留下，带着热度的掌心让他跟着忍不住流下了汗。

　　即使是他自己，也不知道他是将泉奈看作是谁，他分明了解他并不是田岛，可是容貌相似田岛，如同最后一张感情的遮羞布，只有这样才能说服自己，至少他没有将所有的情感背叛干净。他顺从了斑，顺从了泉奈，这其中的纠葛早已经是理不清的乱麻，泉奈此时此刻也不在意柱间心中所属的是谁，他只想埋首在柱间的颈项边，享受着这不长的温存与补偿。

　　“柱间，你的身体真热。”泉奈低声说着，额头上也沁出了汗水，他结实的胸膛因为体位的原因，同柱间的紧紧相贴，那两团软绵也格外的有存在感，泉奈用手包覆着它们，然后肆意揉捏着，浑圆的乳房在他手上被搓揉成别的形状，那隐约的痛感也让柱间的身体不禁变得更加敏感。无论他想或者不想，在眼下他的世界里也只有泉奈，他不得不同泉奈的身体紧贴着，感受着那肉体的热度和肢体触碰中的火花。泉奈的手指探到了柱间的下身，抚摸着那已经盛开的肉花，拇指熟稔的摩挲着柱间的花蒂，那敏感的地方因为被搓揉而让柱间的身体更加紧绷。

　　“别碰那里……”柱间断断续续的说着，和话语相反的是不断向泉奈手上顶去的下体，湿滑的花液从花道中涌出，湿淋淋的流了泉奈一手，空气中也因为花液的味道，而变得暧昧与充满性张力。泉奈抱着柱间，他胯下的阴茎已经勃起得十分粗壮，他颤抖着手，带着柱间的手抚摸着那里，在柱间的耳边细语道，“柱间，它怎么样？是不是比他们都要好……”柱间的手想要躲开，可是却在泉奈的带动下去触碰着膨胀的阴茎。火热的阳物，因为被他触碰，前头沁出了腺液，湿乎乎的沾了柱间一手，它在柱间的指间跳动着，柱间只是触碰着，就觉得下体一阵酸麻，正在抽插他花径的泉奈，只感觉到一股热液涌出。

　　他明白这是柱间情动的意味，于是再也忍耐不住，将柱间的两腿一分，整个人跪在柱间的两腿之间，便将粗壮的性器埋在柱间的花穴里。那粗壮的热物一点点被花穴吞没，泉奈没有放过这样的景色，他贪婪的看着那已经淫靡盛开的肉花，渐渐没入自己的事物，当整根埋入的时候，性器四周被湿热花道包裹的感觉让泉奈的呼吸更加沉重了。

　　喘息出声，他将柱间的两腿分得更开，接着便开始操弄起来。柱间在他的冲击下，只能在迷茫中，找可以支撑的事物，他的背靠在屋子里一角的墙壁上，面前就是泉奈的吐息，两腿被大大的分开，唯一能够支撑着他的，只有泉奈结实强壮的肉体。他不得已攀附上去，得到的是泉奈一记有力的冲撞，那柱头狠狠擦着柱间的敏感处，让他一时间脚趾都绷紧起来。

　　泉奈上前吻着柱间的唇，强迫着柱间同他纠缠着，那喘息呻吟的震颤感从他的舌尖直上，泉奈只觉得心头一阵火热，无论柱间心中所属的人是谁，可是在这一刻，他的身体是被自己所征服的。泉奈托着柱间的后臀，更快地操弄起来，那进出的性器将柱间的花穴操弄得充血，上面还沾染着男人的精液和他自己的淫水，仿佛刚刚被灌溉之后的肉花。

　　柱间只能紧紧攀着泉奈的颈项，同他交颈缠绵着，他的身体早已经满是汗水，从他的皮肤上滑落下来。泉奈的手掌不时抚摸着他汗津津的皮肤，嗅着他乳峰间淡淡的乳香，然后张口啃咬着如同樱桃似的乳头。这个时候的他，就像是婴儿那样，吮吸啃咬着，柱间吃痛之余，花穴也紧紧收缩着，让沉迷其中的泉奈几乎要把守不住精关。

　　“柱间……你可真是贪吃啊……”泉奈低声说着，然后狠狠将性器埋在柱间的深处，他的精液灌在柱间身体里的最深处，那灼热的精液让柱间的身体都跟着紧绷起来。

　　他向后仰着头，黑色的长发披散在肩头，那些散乱的发丝因为汗水黏在他的脸颊旁，因为汗水的浇淋，柱间的皮肤此时仿佛透出一层光。泉奈看着此时的柱间，心头有无数的话语想要同他说起，可是到了嘴边，又变成了独占的话语，他搂着柱间，在他的耳边说道：“柱间，那里已经被我灌满了……”柱间只是喘息着，他的下体被泉奈探入手指翻搅着，大张的花穴里，只是轻轻一勾，就会有精液混合着花液缓缓流下来，那一股股的精液淌出时，柱间只觉得是一股失禁似的感觉，既羞耻又透着一点微妙的快意。他下意识合起腿，但是泉奈阻止着，反而将他的腿扯开了更大，看着外翻的媚肉含着那些精液。

　　这感觉比把柱间脱光了还有羞耻，柱间在羞耻感之前恢复了一些神智，他忍不住扯着泉奈的头发，说道：“泉奈，够了。”

　　“柱间，还不够……”泉奈说道，“我还没有看够。”

　　“无耻。”柱间说道，可泉奈的神情分明不以为意。他只是将眼前的情景当做是美景一般欣赏，就在柱间吐出话语的时候，他的手指再度探入到柱间的花穴抠弄起来，柱间猛地收紧花道，却还是腰酸软了，下一刻，泉奈不知不觉恢复雄风的欲望再一次插入到柱间的花穴里，柱间因为那直插到深处的快感而浑身紧绷起来，还不等他说出话，泉奈的动作就犹如狂风暴雨一般，让他成为海面上的小舟，只能在风雨中飘摇摆荡。柱间只能咬住泉奈的肩头，将呻吟忍住，那难以言喻的快感让他全身都战栗敏感极了，他能感觉到自己的双乳随着泉奈的动作而颤动，可以感觉到那肉穴的紧缩……他的身体在此时已经失控了，全然不受他的束缚，只受欲望统辖。

　　柱间的心头都不禁泛起一丝绝望，他的身体何时变成了这样，追逐着情欲，而忘却了情感。

　　泉奈的喘息声让他觉得厌恶，可是更让他痛恨的，是自己也正发出这同样的呻吟。

　　这样的情事在此时的柱间看来，似乎是过于长久了，他在煎熬之中等待着这一切的落幕。阳光渐渐从窗口失去，等到柱间和泉奈的交欢落幕时，已经是黄昏之后，太阳已经消失在地平线上。泉奈穿好了衣服，在柱间的面前埋头收拾着房间，柱间则跪在那里，将身体里的精液抠弄出来，他不希望再出一次事故，当感觉到精液从身体里流出后，柱间正要擦拭着，就感觉到外衣被泉奈披在了自己的身上。

　　泉奈说道：“柱间，和族老见面的日子由你来定吧。”

　　这件事情仿佛将柱间拉回了交欢之前，他心里涌起自厌的情绪，他竟然用这样的方式达成了自己的目的，而他的言语没有丝毫的分量。

　　“我只会负责让他们过来，但是……结果如何，就要看你是否能够说服他们了。”泉奈继续说道，“因为太智长老的伤势，这件事情很难，而你跟斑之间……这件事情只会影响你的可信度。”

　　柱间拢紧自己的衣服，他当然明白这件事情的难度。他沉声道：“我明白了，你出去吧。”

　　泉奈没有听柱间的话立刻出去，反而是沉默地将屋子收拾一番，等到他要离开时，便说道：“柱间，刚才的那一切，都是我胁迫你，你没有半点对不起父亲。”

　　“出去。”柱间只是这么回答着，心里也分辨不明是什么滋味。他麻木的听到泉奈拉开门出去的声音，沉默穿好着自己的衣服，最后将窗户推开。天上闪烁着孤零零的星子，柱间拧紧了眉头，在前面等待着他的还有一阵硬仗。

　　幕 三零九

　　土影死去的余波仍旧在影响着其他的人，辉夜在听到扉间告知的消息后，难掩一时的错愕，他原本以为他至少能有多些的时间来沉淀自己复杂的心绪，却没有想到一切变化得这样快。

　　同辉夜告知消息时，扉间也在留意着他的神情变化，见他失魂落魄的样子，安慰道：“我已经同你母亲说了，让你在这里待上原定的半个月，他则去忙他的事情。土影的事情让抱月城的比赛搁置下来，你母亲不得不去同宇智波一族去协调。”

　　“是因为斑的事情吗？”辉夜问道。

　　扉间点了点头，说道：“斑的事情很是棘手，毕竟你母亲暂时不想把他逼到我们的敌人那边去。”

　　“那难道让他在外面自由自在，不用承担责任吗？”辉夜不满道，对于斑的所作所为，他也有所耳闻，“如果不通缉斑，将他除名宇智波一族，怎么对得起几乎丧命的太智长老。就算母亲是担心斑会投敌，可是……”

　　“兄长觉得，这其中还有一些疑点，毕竟你也知道，晴树和小鹤两个人还小，就算旁人不知道，难道你不知道斑有多看重他的孩子吗？”扉间反问道，辉夜微微一愣，也想到家里的那两个孩子，斑对于他们的确是照顾有加，一点都不逊色其他的父子。辉夜脸色一沉，这件事情比他想象的要扑朔迷离得多，但是如今是处置斑最好的时候，假如做决定的人是他，他绝对不会放过这样的机会。

　　“辉夜，斑的一项罪名是六木之死的疑点。”扉间观察着辉夜的神情，适时地抛出这件事情，“我考虑到你的心情，才给了你那次的机会。六木是如何死的，真相我们都明白。”

　　“……”辉夜沉默着，他的手慢慢收紧，六木之死的原因他当然明白，也心知扉间对自己的爱护，只是扉间的态度在这时也表露的明显。

　　显然，至少现在他希望斑不要被通缉，那么……这个同样也是柱间的意思吗？

　　辉夜抬头说道：“这是母亲的意思吗？母亲依旧打算扛下斑的事情，否则您也不会站在斑的这一边吧。”一想到和柱间有关，辉夜扬起了声音，“母亲他真的不在乎斑做得那些事情吗？”

　　“辉夜，注意你的言辞。”扉间提醒了辉夜一句，“我告诉你这件事情不是为了让你埋怨你母亲的。”

　　辉夜抿着嘴唇，没有说话。他盘腿坐在扉间的面前，侧着的脸颊露出清晰的轮廓，他长得有些像他父亲，比起柱间少年的时候要显得更加执拗一些。扉间叹了口气，将声音放柔：“你应该知道，很多事情没有你想象中的那么简单，每个人都没有办法顺着自己的心去做事情。”

　　“就像母亲同泉奈发生了关系，却打算保下斑吗？”辉夜忍不住顶了句嘴。

　　扉间闻言拧起了眉头，他的手放在几案上，如果面前的人不是辉夜的话，他根本不会容说这种话的人见到明天的太阳。

　　深吸一口气，扉间说道：“辉夜，你是在赌气。我知道你心头有怨气，怨你母亲做出这种事情，我还是那句话，你母亲有一星半点对你不起吗？他即便是百忙之中，也还是向我问起了你特训的事情，打算等手上的事情处理之后，带你去湿骨林修行。他已经是火影了，却还是为你考虑到了这种地步，你当真要怨恨他吗？”

　　辉夜咬着自己的下唇，扉间的话让他心里说不出的难受，心中泛出酸涩的感觉，他又何尝不嫌恶此时此刻的自己呢，为这样的事情责备着母亲，可是却对发生的一切无能为力。他转过身，手紧握成拳头，沙哑说道：“我知道他是我母亲，可是我根本没办法这么快接受这件事情。夜里我只要一闭眼，那天的场景就出现在我的面前，那是我的母亲在另外一个男人的怀里，被那样的对待！我什么都不能做，没法冲出去大喊着叫他们别再动了，也没法杀了那个侮辱他的男人……就是在不久前，我还将那个人视作我唯一的兄弟！”辉夜的声音隐约带着哭腔，“原谅我，我现在没法坦然讨论这件事情，或许这辈子都没办法！”

　　扉间长叹一口气，他说道：“我明白，你心中有委屈，你一直都是你母亲的好儿子，我相信你不会怨恨柱间的。只希望你能更成熟的对待这件事情，我的心情比你有过之而无不及，但是也只能忍下这样的屈辱。因为我明白，你母亲是为了木叶考虑，斑是个简单而又可怕的人。他可以成为一个危害木叶的魔鬼，也可以在控制下帮助我们做许多的事情，这也是为什么你母亲一直同他僵持到现在的原因。”他伸手拍在辉夜的肩膀上，“等你长大了，足够挑起宇智波的担子，到时候你就算要洗刷屈辱……我也会站在你这边。”

　　辉夜听到这里，抬头看向扉间，他听出了扉间暗示的意思，睁大了眼睛。

　　扉间同他四目相对，说道：“你要有耐心。”

　　“耐心，我要有耐心。”辉夜重复着扉间的话，扉间看他神色较之前有所不同，拍了拍他的肩头，说道：“我就开导你到这里了，其他的你得自己想办法。”

　　“我明白了。”辉夜说道，他听到扉间拉开房间的门，当门扉关上的时候，他长出一口气，直接大大咧咧的躺在榻榻米上。

　　他看着千手家的天花板，长出一口气，就如同扉间所说的那样，他应该做个有耐性的人。

　　

　　时间不知不觉过去数日，柱间已经着手下帖子的事情，这几天的时间里，扉间兑现了他的承诺，陆续拜访了宇智波家的长老们。这样的行动力让柱间松了口气，眼看着每月例会即将到来，他至少得在这之前解决这个问题，不然的话到时候会议之上容易发生其他的变故。

　　为了表现诚意，帖子是柱间亲手写的，邀请了如今在宇智波一族颇有地位仍在主事的几位族老。柱间严肃以待，下午便回到家，将手洗净，下的帖子也是考究的笺子，砚台里的墨散出淡淡的墨香。就在柱间提笔要写的时候，他听到走廊上的脚步声，脚步轻快，却又矫健，柱间停顿了一下，等门打开时，就看到辉夜站在自己的面前。

　　柱间放下了手里的笔，辉夜也进了半个身子，他看到柱间手边的毛笔，便问道：“母亲，我是不是打扰到你了？”

　　“没有的事情。”柱间招招手让辉夜坐到自己的身旁，明明才是一阵子没见，辉夜好像又长高了点，这点特质就很像他了。柱间捏了捏辉夜的胳膊，辉夜下意识地躲闪了，他眼角余光看到柱间有些意外，于是低下头说道：“母亲别闹我了，我怕痒呢。”

　　柱间说道：“好，我不闹你，在扉间那里过得怎么样？”

　　辉夜说道：“当然是都挺好的，扉间叔叔那里住起来很舒服。”

　　“你可不是去那里享福的，训练的成果呢？是不是该拿出来我看看。”柱间笑道，辉夜看着柱间因为笑容而显得格外亲昵的模样，心里的那些疑问翻涌着，他有太多的话想要同柱间说，却根本无法开口，他知道假如那些话一开口，那么柱间此刻的淡定从容都会消失得干净。同辉夜四目相对，柱间歪着头看着他，然后伸手捏了他的鼻尖，道：“你这是走神去了哪里？”

　　辉夜被他捏得回神，他扭开头，说道：“我们明明是面对着纸墨，我要怎么给你看训练的成果，还是等你有空的时候，我们一起去外面，那里也能施展得开，待在这里，你也不怕委屈我。”

　　柱间听他这样玩闹的语气，失笑道：“是，这一间屋子自然容纳不下你的拳脚，等去了外面，一定不委屈你。”

　　辉夜看柱间没有多想，心里松了口气，他低头看着研磨好的墨，问道：“这是要写什么？我是否要回避一下。”

　　柱间说道：“这是我写给几位族老的拜帖，你也跟着你父亲学过字，这次就你来写吧，到时候盖上我的印鉴就好。”辉夜一直都是临摹着他父亲的笔迹学字的，让他帮忙这件事情，也是让几位族老看看如今辉夜已经能够担当责任，柱间这么说着，就将面对着几案的位置让给了辉夜。一字一句的口述着请帖，辉夜也不推辞，提笔就开始在笺上写着。也只有写字的时候，他才能放下此刻心里的苦闷，同柱间在一室之内相处着，否则同柱间说话的时候，他总是不禁回想着自己看到的那一幕，心口隐隐作痛着。

　　房间之内一时安静极了，柱间坐在一旁，不时看看辉夜字写得如何，辉夜花了些时间总算写完了全部。他抬头同柱间望了一眼，发现柱间正看着自己，说道：“看着我做什么？”

　　柱间在几案上托腮看他，露出了一些笑容，他说道：“真的觉得好些天都没有见到你了，就想看看你。怎么，让你不自在了吗？”

　　辉夜心里泛着苦涩，他摇了摇头，说道：“我也……很想你。”他说这话，心头还是有着挣扎，在柱间看来，却是孩子如今大了，已经羞涩于开口表达心情，他抬起身，伸手揉了辉夜的头发，看着他如今的模样，心中也十分感慨，说道：“你都是大人了，连说想我都会害臊了。这以后要是有了心上人，你可要怎么开口。”

　　柱间不知道为什么辉夜情绪有些低落，便开口逗着他，他也是少年过的人，知道该说什么话来逗这个年纪的小子。辉夜一听他这么说，有些羞赧，又气恼地说道：“母亲，怎么拿这种事情开玩笑了？”

　　听他这么说着，柱间笑得更开心了，他顺手将字帖拿来看看，看着上面的字迹，心中不免唏嘘。

　　之后，盖印鉴这种小事，一会儿就做完了。柱间提出要去外面走走，辉夜自然是随着他，他们来到庭院的时候，蜜豆正带着两个孩子玩闹着。晴树和小鹤两个孩子在院子里跑得飞快，这个年纪的孩子已经对周遭的一切充满好奇，蜜豆光是照看他们就已经忙得鬓发有些散乱，也不知道他们玩闹了多久，身上的衣服也脏了，就像是两只小泥猴。

　　晴树先看到了他们，于是指着他们对蜜豆说道：“母亲，还有哥哥。”

　　跟在他后面的小鹤也停住了脚步，他对柱间不太亲近，于是抱着蜜豆的腿，从她身后探出半个脑袋，圆溜溜的眼睛带着窥探。

　　“少爷，快点去给大人问好。”蜜豆拉着两个孩子问道，晴树脆生生喊了人，有了他带头，小鹤也跟着叫了。

　　柱间点了点头，说道：“马上就到吃饭的时间了，让两个孩子换身衣服去前厅吧。”他拉着辉夜的手向着前厅去，辉夜看着他们，想到扉间所说的那些话，斑是有两个孩子的人，如今看着晴树和小鹤年纪才这么大，斑想来也做不出背叛村子的事情，让两个孩子留在村子里让人白眼。毕竟他们到现在都没有一个名分，柱间是绝对不会将他们过继在身下，斑倘若在族谱上剔除名姓，那么恐怕这两个孩子也就如同浮萍一般。

　　想到这里，辉夜的心里不禁更加矛盾起来，他即便是憎厌着斑，可是这两个孩子才刚刚到他的小腿。

　　他就算是再恨着斑，也做不出这样的事情。辉夜缓缓地握紧了自己的拳头。

　　

　　幕 三一零

　　柱间留心到辉夜的神态，看他稚嫩的眉眼上拧起些褶皱，目光分明是落在刚刚跟着蜜豆离开的两个孩子身上。柱间轻轻拍了辉夜一下，让辉夜回过神来，他忍不住说道：“母亲，如果泉奈将斑剔除族谱，那么他们要怎么办？”

　　“你也听说了这件事情吗？”柱间说道，“如果斑真的被赶出宇智波一族，这两个孩子……我只能将他们交给宇智波一族。你知道的，我的孩子只有你。”他说这话时，心里不免愧疚着，他亏欠两个孩子，也亏欠着辉夜，如果让他在其中选择的话，他只会选择考虑辉夜的心情。

　　“宇智波一族会怎么对待他们？”

　　“我会开口请求足够有威信的族老庇护他们，但是除此之外，我也不知道他们会如何。”柱间说道，“所以，为了避免这种情况，我要同那些族老们谈谈，这也就是为什么我要写那些帖子。”

　　“也好。”辉夜说道，他陪着柱间去了前厅，刚刚柱间的话语让他心头一暖，无论如何，柱间在这个时候，都会考虑到他的利益。

　　他们进了前厅，玲子替他们准备了茶水，只是距离晚饭还有一会，他们也就在前厅等待着两个孩子。

　　辉夜心里记挂着斑的事情，于是又同柱间问起了宇智波一族的态度，闲谈两句，就听到走廊上的脚步。来的脚步十分沉稳，是个成年的男人，在这间宅子里会这个时候出现的也只有泉奈。辉夜神色一凛，他望向门扉的位置，这会门被人打开，果然就是回来的泉奈。泉奈看到辉夜有些意外，然后他同柱间点了点头，露出了笑容：“辉夜，你怎么回来了？我还以为你要在扉间那里多特训些日子……”他说着走过来想要拍拍辉夜的肩膀，同他寒暄着。可是，他如今在辉夜心目中，已经是另外一种地位，辉夜下意识避开泉奈拍过来的手，流露出一丝嫌恶的神情，让泉奈和柱间都觉得有些奇怪。

　　泉奈落空的手在空气中有些尴尬，辉夜感觉到房间一沉默，忍不住咬了牙，抬头就是露出了笑容，说道：“你可是刚从外面回来的。天气都这么热了，你一手的汗水可别想抹在我身上。”

　　他的手在暗处已经紧握成了拳头，骨节都因此有些发白。泉奈咳嗽一声，辩解道：“哪里有汗水了？”

　　“你还是离我远点坐吧。”辉夜作势扇了扇自己面前，仿佛是在驱赶什么似的，泉奈拿他有些无奈，只能坐在离他远些的位置，抱怨道：“你可真的是越来越乖张了。”

　　辉夜撇了嘴，说道：“有吗？这就是你该得的态度。”

　　柱间这会也没有说话，只是看着手里的茶杯，他喝了一口热茶，沉默着。对于泉奈，他也没什么可说的，同泉奈发生了关系，那是他们私下的事情，如今即便是在辉夜的面前，他也不想多跟泉奈说一句话。就在屋子里即将陷入到尴尬之中时，蜜豆总算带着两个孩子过来，解救了屋子里的空气。小鹤是个不怎么安分的孩子，晴树在老老实实坐着的时候，他还在试图在屋子里探险，蜜豆在主人面前，是抓他不好，不抓他也不好，还是辉夜出了手，将已经要爬到桌子底下闹的小鹤给拽了出来，然不怎么客气的在小鹤的屁股上不轻不重打了两下。

　　“老老实实给我坐着。”辉夜将小鹤放在泉奈的身边。

　　蜜豆看他如今也有个大人模样，于是说道：“辉夜少爷小时候明明比他还要调皮，如今也都能教训小鹤少爷别闹了。”

　　“蜜豆……”辉夜有些不好意思，柱间这会却跟蜜豆说起话来：“辉夜小时候，确实很调皮，还经常去作弄其他的女孩子。我们家里请的侍女都被气哭过，还是蜜豆封了红包给她，不然你小恶霸的名气就要被人传扬出去了。”

　　辉夜听柱间这么一说，也窘迫了起来，他只能起身去外面张望着，说道：“玲子怎么还不把晚饭送来，最好拿食物堵住母亲的嘴！”

　　柱间听他这么说，反而大笑了起来，催促了蜜豆去拿酒来。

　　泉奈这会说道：“蜜豆，还是少拿一些，不然柱间又要喝醉了。”

　　蜜豆应了一声，可是辉夜心里却觉得这话恶心透顶，柱间要喝多少酒跟泉奈有什么关系？他回到位子上，说道：“蜜豆，多拿点酒过来，我也要喝！”

　　他就是要跟此时的泉奈唱起反调，蜜豆听他这么一讲，反而为难了起来。柱间说道：“你小小年纪喝什么酒？”

　　辉夜说道：“母亲我今天还给你写了字帖呢，你都觉得我是可以做正经事情的大人了，怎么就不准我喝酒了？”

　　他说话的时候，看也不看泉奈一眼，那边晴树和小鹤看着辉夜同柱间说话，神情有些迷茫，他们趴在桌子旁，因为没有蜜豆看顾，又忍不住想去别的地方看看。

　　柱间说道：“辉夜，这可是两回事，酒会麻痹你的意识。你年纪还小，掌握不了分寸。”

　　“原来酒会麻痹人的意识。”辉夜看着一旁的泉奈，忍不住说道，“泉奈，你也觉得酒麻痹意识上，上次我还记得你喝得烂醉如泥，是我和母亲一起扶着你上楼的。”他在心中痛苦的时候，便反复想着柱间和泉奈之间的交际，那一晚醉酒的泉奈在他看来就可疑得很，索性借着这次机会说了出来。

　　泉奈听到辉夜提起那一晚，整个人都有些愣神，柱间却忍不住紧张了起来。那一晚的记忆仿佛还残留在他的身体里，那些争辩还有最后拥抱在一起的身体，都让他觉得难受至极。

　　“那一晚……我确实什么都不记得。”泉奈说道，“等我醒过来的时候，已经是白天了。”

　　“是这样吗？”辉夜脸上露出一丝笑容，眼神却有些冰冷，“那看来让母亲少喝一点，是你的经验之谈了。”

　　泉奈说道：“酒还是少喝些，毕竟父亲生前的时候，也是每次庆祝的时候才让柱间饮少许。”

　　“你和父亲又不一样。”辉夜说道，他转头对着柱间笑着说，“母亲，别听他的，叫酒上来我们一起喝嘛。”

　　辉夜的一句不一样让泉奈有些愣住，可是辉夜又缠着柱间胡搅蛮缠，那一句怎么看都像是他的无心之语。柱间最终拗不过辉夜，让他尝了一小杯酒，只是这顿饭，除了两个不知人事的孩子，所有的人都吃得不知是什么滋味。

　　

　　辉夜回到了自己的屋里，也就在这个时候，他的脸才沉了下来，将门关上之后的辉夜将几案上的杂物一把扫在地上。

　　那些零零碎碎的东西散落在地上，因为没有易碎的物品，所以没有引起外面路过侍女的注意。

　　辉夜紧握着自己的拳头，狠狠砸在榻榻米上，发出沉闷的声音。他心中的愤恨有多少，只有他自己明白，哪怕拳头隐隐作痛，但是那几下不是打在泉奈身上，根本没有办法平息他的愤怒。

　　他厌恶泉奈坐在那里，若无其事的提起父亲，还有在言行中对柱间的几分亲近，哪怕柱间对他并没有什么回应，但是在他看来，他都恨不得一拳打在泉奈那张虚伪的脸上。

　　过去，他真的以为泉奈是自己唯一的兄弟，是真心记挂着父亲的亲人。而如今，事实证明他的看法是多么的可笑！

　　他真恨不得挖掉自己的这双眼睛，为什么曾经的看不到泉奈对柱间的那份在意，听不到泉奈言辞中隐隐透露的暗示，而如今这些都清晰的呈现在他的眼前，他只想将这些碍眼的画面撕得粉碎，不给泉奈一丁点的机会接近柱间。更别说，泉奈是利用父亲替身的身份接近他的母亲！

　　泉奈是怎么做出这样亵渎父亲的事情的？

　　辉夜将自己的牙齿咬得作响，他也只能压抑这这一股冲动，否则柱间将面对更加混乱的情况，他不忍心再在柱间脆弱的神经上添乱。辉夜将几案接着推翻，感觉到眼泪在自己的眼眶中滚动着，他强忍着眼泪，拼命的告诫自己，如今的泉奈不值得他掉下一滴眼泪，他曾经以为的兄弟已经死在那一天，那一个杂乱的房间。

　　庭院里的青蛙喧闹的叫着，也让辉夜的心也跟着乱了起来。

　　他的胸口起伏着，在强自压抑下渐渐平缓下来，他扫视着凌乱的房间，忍着怒气将它们一一归正，而那些已经破碎了的东西，则被辉夜打了个包，打算趁着四下无人的时候扔出去。正如扉间所说，他需要隐忍着这一切，等自己的羽翼足够丰满，他的未来还是那么的漫长，可以等待着他们变得苍老，也可以等待着自己变成更强大的存在，到那个时候，他会让所有侮辱自己和柱间的人付出代价。

　　到那时，他的隐忍也就有了价值。

　　辉夜推开窗，看着静谧的夜晚，他探出头望着柱间屋子的方向，眼神却还是透露着迷茫和复杂。

　　

　　幕 三一一

　　柱间的帖子如今书写完毕，辉夜自告奋勇的承担送达帖子的任务，借着这个机会拜访了宇智波家的几位颇有实权的族老。

　　因为顺路的缘故，就连卧病在床的太智族老，辉夜也一并探望了。那些族老多是同泉奈打交道得多，看到辉夜的时候，尽管内心对柱间的看法各一，但是对待辉夜的态度倒也客气。匆匆就是一上午过去，反复听着族老们提起自己的父亲，辉夜看天色还早，就出了村子朝着山中而去。

　　宇智波家的墓园在风风雨雨之中，显得十分的沧桑，青苔爬上了墓碑，那些岁月的痕迹腐蚀了早已经没有亲眷的人的墓碑，田岛的墓碑在一众人之中还是十分的光鲜，只是隐约的苔绿还是让辉夜恍惚了一下。

　　原来，已经过去了这么漫长的岁月，原来，他的父亲已经走了许久。

　　他跪在墓碑的面前，看着田岛的名姓，心中不免想起田岛生前的音容笑貌。人也只有在这个时候才会发现，原来自己的记忆在无形之中失去了太多，在辉夜的意识里，从他记事起，田岛就不曾改变过，是那个慈爱宠溺他的父亲，旁人说田岛是个严肃的人，他从来也没有觉得。

　　田岛是那个比柱间更爱纵容他的人，就算是他任性起来，也是训斥之后再达到他的要求。

　　辉夜闭起眼睛，这样他可以不用看到墓碑上另外一个名字，他对泉奈、斑的母亲是那么的陌生，不知道他们有过怎样的经历，但是他私心想着，与自己父亲最般配的始终是自己的母亲。

　　就在辉夜盘桓的时候，墓园里再度响起了脚步声。在山林之中，这样的脚步声甚至有些突兀，引得辉夜猛地回头。他转头露出了错愕的神情，看着面前的大介族老，他们上午才有过一面之缘，却没想到下午在这个墓园再度相见。

　　大介看着辉夜，神情比上午的时候要柔和一些，说道：“辉夜，你也来看你父亲吗？”

　　觉察到大介口中的“也”，辉夜为他让开了一些位置，然后便看到大介上前摆上了贡品，辉夜说道：“我前些日子里训练，今天多少看时间还有许多，就来祭拜父亲。”

　　“你很孝顺。”大介说道，他蹲下身，从怀中取出香，向着辉夜手上递上三根，然后自己点着了他们，最后插在了田岛的墓碑前，“这一点上，你比你两位兄长都要强。”

　　辉夜上了香，在他记忆里，大介始终是那个负责礼仪，十分严肃的族老，从未想过他跟自己父亲有着怎样的私交。他轻声问道：“大介族老同父亲很熟悉吗？”

　　“曾经算是吧。”大介看了辉夜一眼，照实说道：“当你父亲打算和千手联姻的那一天，族里也是吵过架的。你父亲那一派，同我、大悟意见相左，大悟他怒而出走了宇智波，我留了下来，而你父亲履行了同千手一族的约定。这些前尘往事，如今也不知道有几个人记得。”

　　辉夜看他毫不遮掩的说了，语气中却是怀念的意味。宇智波大悟是那个叛忍的首领，在木叶引起了偌大的风波，他也没想到大介会在他面前提起这样的事情。

　　便说道：“您同我父亲的交情一定很好。”

　　“真要是交情好，他就该听我的话，不要答应千手一族的条件，宇智波一族可以败，可以战死，却还是第一次因为打输了而同人联姻。”大介想起那时候的事情，脸色还有些不好看，他停顿了一下，看着脸色有些僵的辉夜，忽然笑了：“看来我今天也是老糊涂了，在你父亲的面前说了不该说的话。”

　　辉夜心里觉得别扭，他沉着脸说道：“您觉得父亲错了，可我却觉得父亲做对了。他同千手一族和谈，减少了两族的耗损，让木叶有了今天的发展。如果你觉得这一切都不该发生，那问题也是出在父亲之前的孩子身上。”

　　大介拧起眉头，看着神情执拗的辉夜，就在辉夜以为他们要不欢而散的时候，大介拍了拍田岛的墓碑，说道：“我以前总觉得你这么溺爱他，会教出一个软骨头，没想到他也还是像你的。”大介说罢看向辉夜，“既然你还有时间，就陪我这个老家伙走一走吧。”

　　辉夜有些意外，却还是点了点头，他听着大介言辞间的怀旧意味，对他的印象有所改观，无论如何，至少大介都是记挂着他的父亲，会亲自来上香的人，比起他其他人要值得亲近得多。

　　“我已经有些时日没有看过你的父亲。”大介说道，“只是今天心里有些乱，就出来走走，看看自己的老朋友。”

　　“心里乱？”辉夜问道，“母亲的拜帖有那么让您为难吗？”

　　“你母亲想要保下斑。”大介说道，“如今族里的风向你应该也明白，斑这件事情已经动摇到宇智波一族的根基，一个卸任的族长做下这些肆意妄为的事情，就算宇智波一族不处置他，木叶也会要个说法。我作为族老，我该怎么考量？”

　　“您不妨明天听听我母亲说些什么，如果有道理，您就支持他，如果没道理，那就反对他。”辉夜说道，“这是最简单的道理，如果换做是我的父亲，他也会这样回答你。”

　　大介看了辉夜一眼，说道：“你真的了解你父亲吗？以你父亲的性格，他说不定是第一个要处置斑的人。”

　　“……斑还有两个孩子。”辉夜忽然说道，“您应该知道，就算在外人的眼里是遮掩下来的，但是您应该是知道的。”

　　大介忽然笑了起来：“你这个理由，很聪明。辉夜，我发现我有点小瞧你了。”

　　他们说话之中，已经从墓园走了出来，面对着林中的小径，大介看着前路。他今天确实是来田岛的墓前思索一些事情，却没想到遇到了辉夜，而如今辉夜的眉目竟然也看出了田岛的几分影子，那熟悉的五官挑动着他的记忆。他也曾经有过在战场上挥霍汗水、鲜血的日子，那时候的宇智波并没有如今的兴盛，是他们这些兄弟一拳一脚让宇智波有了当初村落的规模。那时候的他还没有被伤痛袭身，也还有热血和信念，那些记忆有时会在深夜之中，在他血液中焦灼的烧着。

　　现在，他已经老了，成为了族里的族老，同当初的那一帮家伙一起做着决定着族内的事情，也渐渐变成了自己讨厌的模样。算计着，也美其名曰用头脑达成着自己的目的。

　　“你让我想起了很久之前的事情，那时候我和你父亲，还一起出着任务。”大介在回村的路上回忆着，“你父亲救过我，他毕竟是我们之中最厉害的，在他哥哥死的时候，他甚至有了万花筒写轮眼。后来，他成了族长，有了第一任妻子，你母亲都不知道她是什么样的人，我却很记得。她是一名十分贤惠的女子，从来不曾给你父亲添一点麻烦，照料着家里的孩子，也许是为了排遣你父亲不在家的寂寞，她甚至仆人都不请，一手照料着从斑开始的几个孩子……”

　　辉夜听着大介讲着过于陌生的父亲，那些不同面在大介的言语中徐徐展开，不如他想象中的那么完美，却也让他看大介多了几分亲切。

　　不知不觉，村子将近了，辉夜说道：“谢谢您，不是您的话，我都不知道父亲也有这样的故事。”

　　大介只是笑着拍了一下他的肩膀，说道：“我也奇怪，我怎么想起了那么多事情，兴许是你父亲借着我的口，想要告诉你。”他同辉夜走进村里，天色已经渐黑，大介同辉夜告别，却没有回到自己的家里，反而是去了太智的家中。

　　太智的长子带着大介去了太智的屋子，躺在床上的老人看着他，然后独自撑着身子坐起：“你总算来了，我让人找了你一整天。”

　　大介正襟危坐着，说道：“还是躺下吧，你可是‘重伤’在身的人。”

　　“明天就是柱间的邀约，你打算如何回绝他的提议？”太智问道。

　　“我打算答应他。”大介说道。

　　“这跟我们说好的不一样！你忘记田岛的仇恨了吗，大介！”太智再度坐起身，怒道。

　　“不要着急，起码有一点柱间没有说错，我们何必将这件事情揽下，将斑逼去敌人的那边。”大介看着太智说道，“这时候，你所付出的那些代价，如今也该是让他们兑现承诺的时候，让他们教训斑就好了。毕竟，斑要找的是他们的麻烦，你何必深陷其中……”大介说着，眯起一双眼睛，在他的注视下，太智的额前有汗水滴落下来。

　　“答应柱间？”

　　“是。我会答应他，毕竟太过固执的添麻烦，让人当成木叶的叛徒，可就糟糕了。”大介轻描淡写的说着，他看着太智的脸色，伸手握着他的手，灌入一些查克拉，“你看看你，就算斑又滚出去了，可你也是搭上了身体，我当初就劝阻过你。你也是太顽固了，太智。”

　　在查克拉的灌入下，太智的脸色好了一些，他闭上眼睛慢慢平复自己的呼吸，而大介看他似乎要入睡了，又在他身旁坐了一会，等他呼吸平复之后，这才告辞离开。

　　

　　幕 三一二  
　　  
　　下午的时候，蝉鸣响在过于沉闷的夏日中，即便是柱间在屋顶上缠绕着藤蔓，也没办法遮挡住过于灿烂的太阳。  
　　  
　　辉夜躺在长廊上闭目养神，在距离长廊不远处的房间内，柱间正同邀请的族老们交谈着，时间不知不觉已经过去很久，可是柱间却仍然没有出来。辉夜不知觉出了一身汗，于是喊来蜜豆给自己送上一块冰来，用东西包好的冰块，放在阴凉处，无形之中散发着阵阵寒气，这才让辉夜好受了一些。  
　　  
　　因为结界的保护，他没法听到屋子里交谈声，只能坐在那里等待着结果。  
　　  
　　忽然空中响起了一声惊雷，豆大的雨点从空中落下，雨水从屋檐上落下，仿佛是一道雨帘一般，辉夜在这一场暴雨中感到了一丝凉意，不一会儿，雨水就被风吹拂得飘落在他的身上。这时，房门终于打开了，族老们挨个从中走出，大介也在其中，经过走廊的时候，他同辉夜点头示意一番，就同其他人离开了，最后柱间和泉奈一起从房中走了出来。

　　看着一前一后的两人，辉夜心里没来由紧张，他看到泉奈在柱间身旁说了两句话，便觉得心中无名火起，大喊了一声：“母亲！”

　　他的声音喝开了泉奈，泉奈看到他之后，落后了一步，柱间看到他露出了笑容，说道：“你这孩子怎么这么傻，被雨淋到也不知道躲开吗？”

　　辉夜看了一下自己淋了半湿的衣服，抬头同柱间说道：“母亲，我刚才还觉得闷热，就在这里纳凉，哪里想得到下雨了。”

　　柱间瞥见一旁的冰块，说道：“你也太贪凉了。现在雨下来了，你就把剩下的冰块放回地窖吧。”辉夜点了点头，就搬着那块冰去了地窖，可是等他回来的时候，却发现柱间没了踪影，一想到刚才跟在柱间身后的泉奈，辉夜气恼得不行，朝着柱间的屋子就去了，却扑了空，柱间不在那里。同样的，泉奈的房间也没有人。

　　这简直是要逼疯了辉夜，他立刻就找了在前厅做事的玲子，问道：“玲子，我母亲呢？！”

　　玲子有些奇怪，说道：“柱间大人刚刚出去了，说是去太智族老那里告罪。”

　　辉夜心里狐疑着，但是这理由实在是充分不过，只能松开了玲子，心中却还满是不快。

　　

　　柱间和泉奈一前一后的披着斗篷，他心里实在是有些不耐烦，泉奈跟在他的身后，那目光紧紧追随在他的身后，目光怎样都无法甩开。

　　他们刚刚如玲子所说的那样拜访完了太智，这件事情对于受害者的太智来说，确实是不公的，于是柱间身为火影也要登门告罪，引荐的人自然是泉奈，否则他恐怕连太智的家门都进不了。

　　拜访完之后，旁人看不见时，泉奈便握着柱间的手，那掌心火热，让柱间感觉仿佛被烫了一下，他抬眼去看泉奈时，只看到他双眼目光炯炯。

　　“柱间，你看到他长子望着我时，那愤恨的眼神吗？”泉奈出门后，同柱间轻声说道，“这些本该是斑应该承受的事情，我却不得不牺牲自己的名誉为他做背书。我这一切，都是为了你而做的。”

　　柱间听着他的话语，转头就看向他，说道：“这是你在向我索求报酬吗？”

　　泉奈一时间被柱间的话语刺伤，他说道：“柱间，我只是想说，这些都是我愿意为你做的。我爱你，所以我可以为你做下这些事情，但是……我也要将这些说出，如果我不同你说这些话，那么谁又能为我的感情记下。”

　　柱间抿着嘴唇，说道：“我情愿给你报仇，也不愿意给你感情。”他看到泉奈的神情有一瞬间的扭曲，那神情没法让他动容，只是让柱间痛恨起了他们彼此，明明是苟且的关系，却在这个时候冠上了感情的名号，他倒是情愿用肉欲来了结这一切。

　　他想到这里，便索性穿着斗篷向着村外走去，细密的雨水让木叶的街道里，四处是打着伞来去匆匆的人，披着斗篷的两个人此刻也不再显眼了，泉奈紧跟在柱间的身后，追问道：“柱间，你去哪里？”

　　“给你报酬，这不就是你想要的东西吗？！”柱间转头咬牙说道，“我不想记下你这笔感情，出了村子，上哪里都好。”

　　泉奈因为他这一句话，几乎目眦欲裂，柱间却不再管他，自顾自地走着，他知道无论如何泉奈都会追上来。就像是鬣狗闻见受伤的猎物那样准时，他只会选择跟上来，因为他甚至无法放弃这一刻。

　　他们匆匆走在雨幕之中，因为忍者的速度，他们很快来到了邻镇上，这场兴许是夏季最后一场的暴雨让店家甚至没来得及看清两名湿漉漉的客人，就给他们带进了房间，毕竟柱间给的酬劳已经远远超出了房费。柱间大步进了房间，身上的衣服还滴着雨水，他直接将斗篷甩在一旁，转过身看着跟上来的泉奈，泉奈同他四目相对，说道：“柱间，你听我说……”

　　“没什么可说的。”柱间说着脱下了身上的外套，他赤裸的上身这个时候已经变成了女人丰满的胴体，黑色的长发粘在他还带着潮湿的身体上，泉奈望着他，喉结滚动，精神却还在挣扎着：“柱间，我们之间那么多的交集，你真的一点情分都不肯给我吗？”

　　“我没什么可给你的，泉奈你早就知道，你从喝醉酒的那个晚上就注定是个输家……”柱间说着无情的话语，泉奈看着他胸前颤动的乳房，感受到理智在情欲与愤懑的冲刷下变得微薄。

　　“柱间……你……”泉奈快步上到柱间的面前，他揽着柱间的腰，让丰满的胸脯紧贴着自己的胸膛着，他能够感受到柱间的心跳，却没办法在他的眉梢眼角感觉到一丝一毫的情感，他只能任由自己被嫉妒和情欲主宰，他脱下斗篷，脱下外衣，将柱间整个人抱起，让他坐在窗台前，柱间没想到泉奈会这样的疯狂，只能用双脚缠着他的腰，抬手揽着他的颈脖，背后的窗子硌着他的背，他面前却是如同火炉似的泉奈。

　　泉奈埋首在柱间的颈项，亲吻着他的颈脖，不断的呢喃着：“柱间，你真的太狠心了……太狠心了……你一定要将我的真心践踏在地上吗？我只是想记下为你做过的事情，否则，谁来为我记下这笔。你为什么要选择斑？他比我好吗？你们，都觉得斑比我好吗？”

　　柱间感觉到泉奈的手指探入到自己的花径中，那动作过于粗暴了，甚至让他有些疼痛感。

　　他不想回答泉奈的话，任由他做出粗鲁的举止，只期盼着一切都能尽快过去。

　　“柱间，你心里怪我是不是？”泉奈滴落在柱间身上的不知道是雨水亦或者是汗水，如果有人能够尝到，会发现它们是咸涩的，“可我不知道该怎么办，斑比我更加过分，为什么他可以做到这些？我们过去的相处，你真的没有一点点的感觉吗？”

　　柱间闭上眼睛，将耳边的这一切都当做是窗外的雨声。他能够感觉到那渗透进来的潮气，让他感觉到身体说不出的冰凉，如果可以的话，他希望这一切都能够尽快结束，然而……斑到现在都没有丁点的消息传达过来。

　　人生此时对于他来说，就像是一出荒诞的戏码，他从未觉得自己是如此的悲惨，哪怕是被斑逼迫的日子里都没有。

　　那粗硬的性器顶入了柱间的身体中，灼热的欲望在花穴中抽送着，柱间的身体很快适应了这个粗暴的举动，泉奈托着他的后臀，两个人紧贴着，亲昵间柱间在窗台上扭动着自己的身体。不知道是不是动作的激烈，不知道何时，窗户开了一些，风雨也涌了进来，柱间感觉到雨水拍打在自己的背脊上，更让人恐慌的是这一面正面对着街道。

　　雨水从屋檐上滴落下来，泉奈抱着柱间在窗台上交欢着，他感觉到柱间的身体比之前更紧绷了些，却不顾柱间的感受，抱着他在窗台上交媾着。很快，柱间在欲望的冲刷下，理智也随之远去，他的身体沾染着飘飞的雨水，和汗液混合在一起。这样的举动也不知道过了多久，泉奈才将柱间抱进了屋舍里，泉奈喃喃自语道：“柱间你知道吗，有人看到我正在操弄你，你是我的……”

　　柱间对他的话语恍若未闻，他早已经闭上了眼睛，嘴唇咬着自己的手背，忍耐着高潮来临时的呻吟。

　　等到泉奈的东西射入到身体里后，柱间从高潮的余韵中回过神，就伸手将精液从内里抠出，等做完这些他才重新躺下平复自己的呼吸。

　　而泉奈，即便是留心到柱间的举动，也只能将苦涩咽进肚里，他知道自己再怎么争辩都没有用，他就算才结束了一场欢好，也是这一场战役里的输家，有时候命运就是这样的残酷，只是错了一步，便万劫不复。他只能反复的质问自己，为何当初在溪水旁遇见柱间的人不是自己，如果他们真的在溪水边相遇，或许一切都会不一样……

　　

　　幕 三一三  
　　  
　　雨水很快停了下来，天已经黑了，柱间无心在这间邻镇的旅社中居住，便穿上了衣服朝着木叶村的方向回去。陪在他一旁的人还有泉奈，只是在归去的路途上，他们之间格外沉默，每一次泉奈想要同柱间说些什么的时候，柱间便加紧了步伐，明白他暗示的泉奈也很快死了心，只能紧紧跟随着柱间回到木叶。  
　　  
　　“别跟在我身后！”柱间在进村前厌恶的说道，泉奈只能停下脚步，看着也急躁起来的柱间先一步到家。  
　　  
　　夜已经不早了，月亮早已经攀过树梢头，柱间本以为众人都已经睡了，却在进玄关的时候，看到玄关前端坐着一个人，他吓了一跳，定睛一看却是辉夜在等待着他。柱间心里咯噔一下，已经听到辉夜的质问：“母亲，这是你去哪里了？怎么这么晚才回来？明明是去看望太智族老，如果真要回来，早就该回来了！”辉夜等到这个时候，早就急不可耐，他拉着柱间的手，感觉到柱间的手凉极了，“你的手怎么这么冷，母亲你跟我说实话！”  
　　  
　　辉夜的质问咄咄逼人，柱间只能说道：“我就是去外面散散心。”  
　　  
　　“胡说，外面当时下着雨，你是散着哪门子的心。”他又张望着柱间身后，“那泉奈呢？他又去了哪里，我今天听玲子说你们是一起离开的！”  
　　  
　　“泉奈，他……”柱间看辉夜的问题一个接一个，只能松开了辉夜的手，如果不是确信自己和辉夜之间没有走漏，他恐怕都要以为辉夜知道了一切。想到这里，柱间便看着辉夜，此时此刻的辉夜，说什么也是过于担心了，柱间只能将问题反抛给了辉夜，“他有他的事情，他就算是同我出去了，也不用跟着我一块回来了。倒是你，辉夜你是怎么了？”  
　　  
　　辉夜张了张口，几乎以为是自己失态了，他只能硬生生吞下质问，说道：“我担心你，你手这么凉，外面又下着雨，我怕你得了伤寒……这是关心你，你反倒问起我来了。”  
　　  
　　柱间心神这才稍定，两个人向着屋子里去，明明手牵着手，心思却是两异。  
　　  
　　等回到房间，辉夜同柱间一块进屋，他给柱间点上拉住，就着烛光打量着柱间的面色，然后道：“母亲连脸都苍白了……”  
　　  
　　“可能真的是让风吹了。”柱间做出不以为然的神情，“这么晚了，你也该回房间了。你好好休养两天，等我手头的事情解决了，我就带你去湿骨林……”  
　　  
　　“湿骨林？”辉夜问道。  
　　  
　　“就是我修行的地方。”柱间说道，“在那里，几乎是另外一个世界，我要教导你仙人战斗的方式，你毕竟是有我血脉的人，一定能够学会的。”他说着，揉了揉辉夜的头发，“那是一门威力惊人的忍术，我会在那里教导你，直到你入门……应该，应该能赶在中忍比赛之前。”  
　　  
　　“母亲……”辉夜看着柱间，心头不免感慨，柱间看他模样，又催促了他去休息，辉夜这会也不跟他倔强，离开了柱间的屋子。等辉夜离开，柱间这才松了一口气，他等心绪平复下来后，便去将身体简单的清洗了一遍，这才回到屋子里休息，他躺在有些寒冷的被子里，昏昏沉沉的很快便睡了过去。  
　　  
　　因为泉奈的事情，辉夜的插曲，他心头如同乱麻一般，这样的日子也不知道什么时候才是个尽头。

　　  
　　  
　　因为解决了宇智波的族老，等到木叶会议的时候，柱间在处理斑的事情上多了几分底气。对斑的缉拿、处置暂缓，但是让暗部打探他的行踪，等确定斑的动向之后，再做进一步安排，这个结果已经是柱间所能争取到的最好结果。随着这件事情的暂告一段落，柱间所需要处理的已经是零散的事情，扉间考虑到他要尽一个母亲的职责陪伴辉夜修行，也帮着处理了不少的事情，这才让柱间腾出了闲暇。只是和预想中不同的是，即便如此，中间也还是过了三个月，都已经从夏季步入了深秋，柱间这才腾出时间陪伴着辉夜前往湿骨林。

　　对于辉夜来说，大概也没有比这个更好的安排了，在几乎是异世界的地方，没有旁人的打扰，只有他和柱间在湿骨林里进行每日的修炼。最开始是柱间让他学习如何入门，这个关卡足足让辉夜卡了好些天，毕竟这个过程中，充满着危险，柱间作为母亲，情愿辉夜的进度缓慢，也不愿意他冒着生命的危险，在柱间的看顾下，辉夜很快掌握了入门的技巧，剩下的也就是利用短暂的时间，学习着如何使用这股陌生而庞大的力量。

　　当然，让辉夜气馁的是，即便是他学会了使用仙人模式，也没办法在攻击中让柱间也使用这个形态，看着柱间游刃有余的姿态，他就知道他们之间还有着足够分明的差距。

　　柱间倒是很久没有度过这样悠闲的日子，甚至同辉夜在湿骨林的洞穴之中搭建了似模似样的住所，两个人在这个地方过着原始本能的日子，柱间就连心情都好了许多，短暂忘却了许多烦恼。

　　白天是两个人修炼的时间，等到夜晚，他们点起了篝火，就会在山洞之外，看着属于这里的月亮。

　　这里的月始终显得十分圆润光亮，从来不曾被阴翳遮蔽过，辉夜会和柱间烤着食物，然后就着肉的香气，聊起许多的事情。撬开柱间的嘴巴对于辉夜来说，是一门技术活，好在他足够了解柱间的性情，他的母亲从来不是个心思复杂的人，只要哄好了，那些过去的经历也就竹筒倒豆子似的被柱间倒了出来。

　　“我小的时候，其实并不怎么讨父亲的喜欢，父亲说我总是同他对着干，说我的想法真的是太天真了，也许是出于叛逆，我骨子里还是相信我是对的，并且随着年岁的成长，越发确定这件事情。”柱间会同他说着那些陈年旧事，或许还有几分言语上的修饰，但是辉夜也无从得知，“我和你的父亲在战场上遇过几次，那时候他在心目中，大概就是跟父亲一样的老顽固，两族的争斗究竟能带来什么？我看着弟弟瓦间的尸体就是这样想着，我至今都不知道他是死在谁的手上，他也没有留下敌人的名姓，父亲说他是带着荣誉而死的，可是……这样夭折的孩子，哪有半点荣誉可言，我情愿看着他健康长大，到那时候……你又有一个叔叔照顾你……”

　　柱间说着这些旧事，不知不觉就被往事给醉倒的了，那些记忆说多了会让人分不清楚过去与现在，大概也是因为少年的时候总是最为纯白。

　　辉夜听着柱间的叙述，说道：“母亲说的本来就没有错，如今你想要实现的都成为真的。”

　　“大概吧，可是……总是美中不足。”柱间说道，“和我设想的还是不一样……”

　　“是哪里不一样了？”辉夜问道。

　　柱间却没有回答他，他只是看着星空，最后从篝火前拿着烤好的食物递给辉夜，然后说道：“哪有那么多为什么，你还是吃饱了赶紧睡吧，明天可是有新的训练了。”

　　辉夜嘀咕了一句：“母亲真小气，说话都是说一半的。”

　　他的话把柱间给逗笑了，还同辉夜抬杠起来：“你说的没错，我就是这么小气，你再说的话，这烤肉都不分给你吃了。”

　　“母亲欺负人！”

　　柱间哈哈大笑，他的笑声冲淡了往事所带来的那丝迷离，辉夜看他笑得开怀，索性陪着柱间说起了逗趣的话，柱间心里觉得有趣，两个人你来我往，消磨着夜晚的时光。

　　这样快活的日子对于辉夜来说，度过的飞快，他只觉得眨眨眼，就到了和柱间回到木叶的日子。

　　其实，等他们回到木叶的时候，已经是开春了。

　　

　　春季是忙碌得开始，柱间又要投入到工作之中，毕竟扉间已经因为顶住他的工作而又瘦了几斤，整个人都因为消瘦而显得更加严肃，柱间只能接回自己的工作，再叮嘱着自己弟弟多吃点东西，多多进补，将自己偷偷溜走后的损失补充回来。对于柱间的要求，扉间都有些无可奈何，但是他听惯了柱间的话，还真的比往日里多吃了一些，这才让柱间心里好受一点。

　　借着扉间留心的资料，柱间也厘清了几个月内发生的事情，土影总算借着时间的缓冲将局势稳固下来，让中忍大赛的时间被安置在半年后。

　　太智族老的伤势也恢复了许多，听说如今下床走路没有问题，斑的事情暂时没有激起什么反弹，而泉奈在族内的位置也变得稳固起来。

　　让人心忧的地方也不是没有，随着斑一起失去消息的，还有水户和当初小队的一行人，有人猜测他们已经在斑的手上遭遇不测，尽管柱间不相信，却也只能让扉间将水户的孩子保护好，不要受到这次风波的连累。

　　等接连处理完这些事情，柱间也才有时间喘一口气，在回家之余，看看晴树和小树这阵子如何。平日里他回到家里，心神早就为了那些应酬和压力而疲惫，匆匆回到房间里只是休息，等到第二天便又到村子里去，就算是偶尔关心，也只是在蜜豆做事时问上两句。于是，在柱间提出要看看两个孩子的时候，蜜豆都不免有些高兴，将两个孩子带到柱间的面前。

　　这个岁数的孩子，总觉得过了段日子就会抽长一些，连小鹤都已经褪去了属于婴儿的肥胖，胳膊小腿都变瘦了些。

他们看到柱间，晴树先喊了声母亲，于是小鹤也跟着他喊了句，蜜豆看柱间不会应付他们，就和平常那样逗弄着两个孩子玩耍，而柱间在一旁看着。这样的相处，让柱间感觉没有什么压力，看着两个孩子说着童言童语，也觉得是件有趣的事情，等他熟悉了两个孩子的举动，偶尔也会说一两句将他们逗笑，柱间这间冷清的屋子，也因此比平时多了几分人气。

 

　　不知不觉，两个孩子玩闹得有些累了，头一偏就在柱间的房间睡着了，这年纪的孩子就是这样，平时疯起来像拧足了发条，等累的时候，也不管是在什么地方都能睡着。蜜豆看他们这样，都有些为难了，只能往柱间那里看去，柱间说道：“这次就让他们睡在我屋里吧。你去取他们的被子过来。”

　　蜜豆看柱间没什么变化，这才松了口气，送来了两个孩子的床铺，柱间安置好他们，自己也准备休息了。

　　他过去其实时常同辉夜睡在一起，如今做不到这点，就让两个孩子睡在屏风的另外一边。如今已经春深时节，斑消失了大半年，柱间只觉得有些恍惚，斑此时少了木叶的支持，如今会在什么地方？此时，能回答柱间的只有窗外呜咽的夜风。

　　柱间睡了过去，只是在忍者睡着时，有风吹草动也逃不开他的耳朵。当柱间再度睁眼的时候，手里已经紧握着手里剑，他感觉到屋子里进来了一个人，那人竟然还大大方方带了火折子点着了烛光，柱间还没睁开眼时，已经让藤蔓包围过去，睁眼一刻手里剑就甩了出去，而他就势一滚，到了两个孩子的身旁。

　　“柱间，是我。”

　　柱间随后一愣，看到烛光面前站着许久没有见到的斑，他微微一愣，斑却目光落在柱间的身旁，有些惊喜，说道：“他们也睡在你的房间里？”

　　柱间因为他的话，反而有些不好意思，说道：“今天他们在屋子里玩累了，我就让他们在这里睡下……”

　　他才回答完，就被抱进了斑还有些寒冷的双臂中，斑亲吻着他的脸颊，说道：“柱间，我前些天偷偷回到村子里，没有见到你，没想到……今天终于见到你了。”

　　柱间让斑这匆忙的吻吻得有些心乱，他猛地想起斑逃亡的事情，然后推了他一把，说道：“你不解释你那天为什么消失吗？”

　　“这些事情，下次我再同你解释好不好？”斑用格外诚恳的语气说道，“现在，就让我看看你，看看他们……”他的目光落在两个孩子身上，柱间顺着他的目光望去，也不禁有些心软，斑已经同他们分别了许久，既然他此刻是信任的斑，那就不如把事情暂且搁置，等到斑下次同他解释。

　　“下次是什么时候？”

　　“不久。或者你去抱月城的路上……”斑嗅着柱间发丝的味道，他的姿态显得有些贪婪，柱间因为着过于热切的动作而有些不好意思，他想要扭开头，却被斑抱得紧紧的，等过了好一会，斑才舍得放开柱间。他的手放在柱间的腰带上，柱间却这会带着笑意把他推开，说道：“既然时间紧急，你就看看孩子们……他们可还在房间里，你想将他们吵醒吗？”

　　这句话对于斑来说，无疑是当头棒喝，他不无遗憾的松开柱间，毕竟他可不打算在孩子们面前做出那样的事情。

　　两个人最后坐在孩子的面前，看着他们十分安心的睡姿，斑低下头还能嗅到他们身上淡淡的香味，显然他不在的时候，孩子们也被照料得很好，心中安定下来的斑搂着柱间的腰，说道：“我已经好久没有睡个好觉了，现在我想好好休息一下。”

　　柱间熄灭了蜡烛，两个人将就着他的铺盖就这么睡了过去。

　

 

　　幕 三一四

半年的时间真的要过去，不过是掰着手指的功夫。眼见着就该前往抱月城了，不只是辉夜，其他七名入选的人也各自进行了特训。

　　明天这个时候，就是他们集结朝抱月城进发的时间了。

例行训话，让那些孩子回家同父母交代些话，柱间看着一个个已经有大人棱角的少年们不禁有些唏嘘，辉夜是其中的一员，在他看来也是其中最出色的那个。

交代完之后，那些要参加中忍大赛的孩子们各自回家，柱间则对扉间发出邀请：“明天就是出发的日子，今天就到我那里用一顿饭吧，毕竟之后还要麻烦你在村子里安排调度一切。”

　　扉间点了点头，并没有拒绝柱间这个提议。因为要吃饭，等到他们各自下班的时候，柱间便和扉间一起走在回家的路上，下班的时分夕阳落下，路上都是忙碌完一天朝家中赶去的人，柱间看着他们的脚步，忽然忍不住感叹：“今天你提起旧事的时候，我忽然想到，我们好久没吃饭了。”

　　“是的。”扉间说道，“毕竟，今时不同往日。”说这句话时，他忍不住转头看向柱间，即使是他，也不禁会想着，时间如水逝，他的兄长是否还是当初那个爽朗的男人。他看着柱间一步步的被宇智波的孽缘纠缠，到辉夜向他哭诉着泉奈和柱间的奸情时，他对于这个问题已经茫然了。

　　哪怕他等待到最后，回到千手的人，是否还是当初那个人呢？

　　他都有些害怕知道那个答案。

　　“所以，今天就让我们开坛好酒吧。”就在扉间思绪万千的时候，柱间的胳膊直接搭在扉间的肩膀，“今晚不醉不归！你就别回去了！”

　　“不醉不归的意思不是喝醉了就不用回去。”扉间感受着肩膀上的重量，他都对柱间这想一茬是一茬的性格无奈了，“明明是兄长想要酗酒吧。”

　　“明明是品，是品酒！”柱间笑着说道，“不要以为我像一个酒鬼似的。”

　　扉间说道：“喝酒可以，但是兄长，你的胳膊是不是要拿下来了？”

　　柱间笑着放过了扉间，他们一路走到了宇智波家，到家的时候，因为事先知会过，玲子已经将菜肴都准备的差不多了，只等着人到齐了，就能够开席了。

　　因为泉奈、辉夜还没有到家，扉间和柱间就在前厅等待着，扉间打量着被玲子管理的井井有条的屋子，说道：“如今斑已经成了这样，你为什么还要在用他在时提拔上来的管家。”

　　扉间紧盯着柱间，原本脸上还笑着的柱间，在他提起斑之后，脸上出现了一丝松动：“她做事足够尽心尽力对我来说就够了。”

　　“这往往意味着，你还信任着斑。”扉间慢慢的说道，“证据已经这样的明显了，你却还是相信他吗？”

　　柱间的手无意识的拨弄着手里的茶杯，他说道：“是的，他其实私下来见过我。”

　　“他私下见过你？”扉间提高了自己的声音。

　　“你这是想要大家都知道吗？”柱间无奈说道，“他私下回来同我说，让我再给他一些时间，我答应他了。”

　　扉间沉默了一会，也不知道作何感想，柱间因为他的态度而叹了口气：“扉间，在这件事情上，即使我态度保守，但是你知道如果抱月城之后还没有翻转，我也只能随了大家的意思。”

　　“……我知道。”扉间看着柱间说道，“兄长，我一直都相信你。”

　　他们之间的气氛因为这句话而缓解，扉间继续说道：“最近泉奈一直很难做，兄长你有什么看法吗？”

　　“我知道，因为他让一些人失望了。”柱间回答了扉间，“之前没有成功除名斑，有些人说他做事太拖泥带水。”柱间说道：“宇智波一族的事，我是打算延后处置，如今抱月城的事情已经占据了太多的精力。”

　　“这个我赞同你。”扉间终于对柱间表了态度，这也让柱间松了一口气，也就在这个时候，扉间突然问他：“在斑和泉奈之间，你打算选谁？”

　　柱间因为扉间的话一愣，还没等他有反应，走廊上响起了脚步声，这也意味着他们的谈话也即将告终，柱间看着扉间，说道：“要震慑那些宇智波一族的人，除了斑之外，不作二人想。”

　　扉间看着柱间，因为他的回答而挺起了背脊，他的心里也长叹了一口气。

　　他们眼前的房门打开，泉奈走了进来，扉间的面孔让他有些意外，他看向柱间，说道：“没想到，你们兄弟竟然在这里聊天。”

　　“明天就要出发，找个时间聚一下。”柱间看着泉奈回答道，自从那日大雨过后，他们的关系又僵化了许多，他们就像是猎物与猎人，伤害者与被伤害者，泉奈追逐他的时候，总被他用性事作为嘲讽刺伤。这纠葛的泥沼，让他们两个人都不得脱身，柱间只以为他该退却了，却没想到泉奈反而死缠烂打上来。

　　“还差辉夜一个了。”扉间自从辉夜说破了两人关系之后，就时刻注意着柱间和泉奈的交流，他能感觉到自己兄长对泉奈的抗拒，此时的泉奈，就像是当初的斑一样。只是斑尚且还能跟他的兄长吵得不可开交，而泉奈连兄长的怒火都得不到。

　　他都不知道斑和泉奈之间，谁更可悲一点。

　　

　　在氛围古怪的等待中，被人期待的辉夜总算回到了家里，他有些意外扉间也坐在这里，但是正如扉间所期望的那样，辉夜总算将自己的神情掩饰起来。

　　他就像和过去没什么差别的大笑，和柱间、泉奈讲着俏皮话，因为前厅的氛围不错，这样的聚会自然少不了两个孩子。

　　当蜜豆抱着小鹤、牵着晴树走到前厅时，扉间的目光落在了晴树的身上，他看着那个留着锅盖头的孩子，脸上露出了微笑，他看着柱间，说道：“这个发型可真是让人怀念。”

　　柱间顺着他的目光，才发现因为天气的缘故，晴树竟然换了个这样清爽的头发。

　　柱间用手肘捅了一下扉间，说道：“好了，我知道你要说什么了，快拿酒堵住你的嘴！”

　　“哈哈哈。”扉间露出了今天第一个发自内心的笑容，他用食物引诱着晴树，当看到那个和柱间面孔相似的孩子走近时，他的神情再愉快不过了，“晴树吗？这个名字不错。”

　　  
　　这一顿饭吃起来还算宾主尽欢，柱间留意到扉间很喜爱同晴树玩耍，为此没忍住多看了扉间两眼，一顿饭用完，因为两兄弟这样相处的时日颇少，即使泉奈和辉夜有别的心思，也将空间让给了这两个人。  
　　  
　　“扉间，你看起来很喜欢晴树。”柱间看着扉间说道，扉间今晚因为晴树的存在露出了不少笑容。  
　　  
　　“一个看起来很像千手的孩子，我有什么理由不喜欢。”扉间回答道，他看向柱间，看到柱间微微蹙起了眉头，“怎么了，有什么不对吗？”  
　　  
　　柱间摇了摇头，他希望是自己多想了，他说道：“既然喜欢晴树的话，就多来这里做做客吧，平日请你过来，都是一脸不情愿。”  
　　  
　　“你知道为什么。”扉间看着柱间，他抬起头看着柱间屋子的天花板，环视着周遭考究的装饰：“这里就是再好，对我而言，也不是一个值得高兴的地方。”  
　　  
　　柱间叹了一口气：“今时早就不同往日，为什么扉间你还是耿耿于怀。”  
　　  
　　扉间只是抿起嘴唇不再说话，柱间的意思他很清楚，但是他也有自己的选择。到此为止，两个人已经话不投机，扉间喝了自己面前的那杯茶水，然后说道：“时间不早了，我该回去了。但是兄长说的也有道理，我会试着来这里做做客的。”  
　　  
　　柱间因为扉间的话露出了笑容，他站起身：“我送送你。”  
　　  
　　两个人一直走到了玄关，扉间看着柱间，补充道：“既然今时早已不同往日，那么兄长什么时候也可以回到家里好好住上一阵子呢？”  
　　  
　　“会有机会的。”柱间看着扉间说道。  
　　  
　　扉间摆了摆手，示意柱间不要再送，柱间望着他的身影走进夜幕之中。  
　　  
　　扉间却并没有像柱间以为的那样回到家里，他的身影混入了夜色之中，最后来到了一处隐秘的密室之中。在这里，有一个人正在房间里等待着他，因为扉间的进入，那人点起了烛光，微弱的灯光照亮了这个人的面庞。  
　　  
　　却是柱间再熟悉不过的轮廓。  
　　  
　　斑将自己的脸庞隐没在黑暗之中，他看着灯光照亮的扉间，密室中的透气孔有风灌入，将烛光吹的摇曳，显得扉间的脸庞明暗不定。  
　　  
　　“我以为你不打算来到这里了。”斑冷静的说道。  
　　  
　　“我原本是这样决定的。”扉间冷冷的说道，“我为什么要帮助你。”  
　　  
　　“你应该知道为什么。”斑气定神闲说道。  
　　  
　　这份冷静也是扉间厌恶斑的原因之一，他不得不承认，斑的能力确实十分突出，当他想要做成什么事的时候，这件事往往十拿九稳。  
　　  
　　“好了。别耍嘴皮子了，那个老家伙的动向呢？”  
　　  
　　“他如今恢复得很好，又同几个老友交际在一起，大概是觉得我真的受了重伤，部下又都失踪了。老家伙总算松了口气。”  
　　  
　　“现在是下手的时候了？”扉间看着斑说道。  
　　  
　　“是的。”斑露出了笑容，“之前他看的太严实了，那另外半本的账本，被他保管的很好。现在，他的心思也该活络了。”斑从怀里掏出了一张卷轴，上面显示了一些古怪的字样，“这是他们的账目之一，这份东西被分成了两部分，因为他们互相不信任，所以都保持着彼此的账目。这上面就是老家伙是内奸的证据，而我要的那一半，还在他的手上。我了解的情况是，他们想要交易老家伙手里的东西，愿意开出很高的价码。他觉得解决掉了我，就不用担心了……”  
　　  
　　“这就是之前你为什么要回到村子里？”扉间看着斑说道。  
　　  
　　“是的。我让他以为这个被毁了，毕竟如果我有这个东西，又怎么会任他宰割。”斑的笑容显得更加的狡猾了，他将卷轴推向扉间，“现在，这个是我的诚意。好好保存这份原件，然后盯紧那个老家伙，木叶的守备变得松懈时，就是他们来交易的时候了。”  
　　  
　　“如你所愿。”扉间收下了那卷东西，看着斑，“这是为了木叶。”  
　　  
　　“为了柱间。”斑站起身，“也为了木叶。”他的手触碰了墙壁的某个机关，一扇门无声无息的出现在他的背后，斑拖着一条腿走向门内，扉间眯起了眼，显然斑还隐藏了这段时日的艰难，毕竟以他的能力竟然都挂彩。显然，太智在围剿斑的力度上，并没有放松警惕。  
　　  
　　扉间看着他的背影，然后吹灭了密室内的烛光，顺着原来的路回去了。

　　  
　　  
　　幕 三一五

　　第二天，柱间大清早就收拾好了东西，他走到前厅，蜜豆看着他瞪大了眼睛，问道：“柱间大人，怎么辉夜少爷不是同你一起走吗？”

　　柱间摇了摇头，说道：“这次安排有些不同。”

　　对于这些参加中忍大赛的人来说，这一次的行程，是最后一次的特训。由这些考生先出发，而他们这些忍者则负责“追杀”他们，每个参赛者都有一个忍者负责一对一追杀。为了让辉夜的训练结果最大化，他没有成为辉夜的一对一忍者，毕竟即使是他也不知道自己是不是忍心对辉夜出手。他所负责的对象是辉夜最后一场的对手，名叫千寻的日向家天才，对于这样的对手，即使是他也觉得很有意思。

　　蜜豆给柱间一份便当，说道：“柱间大人留着路上吃吧，不过接下来的几顿就没办法给您准备了。”

　　柱间笑着接过便当，挥了挥手，就走出了玄关。他如今又换上了轻便的忍装，一踏出门之后，柱间就跃上了屋顶，他们这些一对一的忍者最先掌握的信息，就是关于那些孩子的出发路线，其次是当初整合的各人信息，根据这些孩子的弱点，他们要加以训练。作为日向一族的天才，千寻的能力可以说各方面都十分均衡，他所要增加的，就是他对战斗的紧张感。

　　柱间心中敲定了主意，就紧跟着日向千寻追赶过去。

　　前往抱月城的路线全力赶路是大概两天半的路程，而为了为难这些孩子，他们有了宽裕的五天时间。

　　通往抱月城的路，不出意外会经过一处面积广大的森林，这些森林都是最好的历险所在，柱间计算好路线，跟着那个孩子。花了半天的时间，柱间认真跟踪着千寻，这个日向家族的孩子十分机敏，如果不是柱间足够强大，有几次都差点被发现了行踪。随后到达了森林，在这里，千寻的警惕几乎到达了顶点。柱间忍不住却忍不住露出了微笑，毕竟，森林对于他而言，几乎是立于了不败之地。

　　柱间的突袭从第一个夜晚开始。

　　日向千寻在树上搭建了一处供他休息的简易树屋，用来抵挡夜间可能碰到鸟兽。当月亮升上了树梢，千寻进入树屋之后休憩，柱间开始结印，他并没有用自己惯用的忍术，而是选择喷出一个大火球，直接摧毁了那间树屋。树屋在火焰中被击毁，焦黑的残骸掉落在地上，日向千寻机敏的在受危险的第一时间跳出，他没有试图纠缠，而是甩出无数飞镖，以期望能够阻拦一会柱间。柱间却没有给他这个机会，反而直接贴身上去，同他近身肢接，柱间的巨力让千寻的身体直接在接触的一刻飞出撞在树梢上。千寻从树上落下之后，便赶紧朝着可靠的路线想要逃跑，柱间依旧没有使出自己擅长的木遁，而是用风遁撕裂空气，让千寻狼狈的向前逃窜。

　　他的苦无紧追着千寻，维持着一个距离，始终不让千寻有停歇下来的时候。

　　这是一场耐力的考验，柱间游刃有余的攻击让千寻的神经始终紧绷着，他甚至不知道自己要被追逐到什么时候。这样的战斗一直持续到第二天的早上，当破晓的曙光从地平线上升起之时，一晚上都在被动的日向千寻终于忍无可忍朝柱间回击。八卦掌的柔拳在整晚的追逐之后，依旧十分有力，近身肢接时传到柱间手上的劲力即使是柱间都有些发麻。穿插在掌中的查克拉形成了强大的回旋，看得出千寻使出了浑身解数，他一鼓作气朝着柱间使出了绝招，可是就在这个时候，柱间却抽身而退。使出了浑身的力量却落了空的日向千寻倒在了地上，他瞪着柱间退开的位置，根本不知道这个戴着面具的缺德家伙是谁。

　　带着这份憋屈，日向千寻两眼一翻倒在了地上，而柱间则蹲在树上看着这小子。

　　这个时候，他终于有时间来吃蜜豆给他准备的那份便当，可是当柱间摸向自己的包袱时，却突然发现摸了个空。

　　他的便当不见了！

　　柱间瞪着日向千寻，又看了看周遭，他实在是想不起来，自己的便当是在什么时候丢的。就在柱间拍了拍手掌，打算去找找河边有什么的时候，突然一根绳索将便当吊在了他的面前。

　　柱间抬头看着自己的上方，却看到斑正站在上方的枝干上对着他笑：“我想可能有人丢了这个。”

　　柱间一把夺回自己的便当，说道：“我觉得是某些人偷拿的可能性更高。”

　　斑露出了微笑，说道：“我走在路上捡到的。你们打架的动静可真大，我一路上还捡了好多东西。”

　　“我都不知道你什么时候多了捡破烂这个爱好。”柱间抱怨着，然后打开了便当，好在里面的东西是饭团，不会因为剧烈的运动而糊成一团，斑跳在柱间的枝头旁，直接坐在了柱间的身边，说：“这应该是早饭吧。”

　　“什么都好。”柱间咬了一口，这个时候一只手摸向了便当，柱间别过身，说道：“喂！”

　　“厨子明明是我付工钱请的。”斑抗议。

　　“从你成了木叶通缉犯的时候，工钱就是我付了。”柱间瞥了眼斑，看着他腿上的伤势，“你看起来在外面过得也很艰难啊。”说话的时候，他有两分取笑的意思，边说边将手里的饭团送了过去。

　　“引蛇出洞。”斑说道，他说完，就凑过去在柱间咬过一口的饭团上咬掉一半。两个人坐在枝干上，一下子回到了二十多年前，那个时候他们也是坐在木叶附近的山头上，各自吃的便当。

　　斑的口味重点，柱间吃了他的东西，总是要被辣的喝许多茶水，或者就是甜的要喝许多茶水。

　　斑说道：“你没有其他要问我的？”

　　柱间看了斑一眼，说道：“你还有什么要说的？”

　　斑忍不住露出了笑容，他说道：“柱间，你能相信我就好。”

　　柱间说道：“但是如果抱月城之后，你没有一个交代的话，即使是我，也会发布S级通缉令。”

　　斑说道：“我原本就做出了这样的心理准备，在之后就被人通缉，我连安全屋都准备了三个。”

　　柱间说道：“看来是让你失望了，你如果喜欢，现在发布S级通缉令也是来得及的。”斑看着柱间脸上露出的笑容就知道这是个玩笑，他想起自己部下打听的风声，继续说道：“那么宇智波一族的动向……”

　　“这孩子要醒了。”柱间忽然转移了话题，没有回答斑的问题，他自己咬了一个饭团，又顺手往斑的嘴里塞了个，然后将饭盒一盖，落在地上放在日向千寻的脑袋旁。

　　“就给我一个吗？”斑取笑道。

　　“这孩子可是在长身体的时候。”柱间说完就被斑拖到了一旁，在日向千寻醒来也看不到的角落里，斑把柱间抵在树上亲吻着。

　　柱间的嘴里还有饭团里的梅子味道，斑亲吻着柱间的唇瓣，两个人互相啃着对方的嘴唇，久久才分开。

　　而在一旁的日向千寻浑然没有觉察到自己的敌人，反而看到了柱间留下的饭团，他咬着饭团想起自己从村里出来还没来得及吃上东西，肚子早已经饿的咕咕叫。于是，确定是被教官袭击的日向千寻叼着饭团继续向前赶路，接下来迎接他的就是两个教官的折磨了。

　　

　　辉夜已经觉察到自己正在被人跟踪着，这感觉对于他来说甚至十分熟悉，无论是步调还是姿态，他都格外的熟悉，这份熟悉或者他的跟踪者本人都不了解。

　　辉夜曾经以为这是他们之间的兄弟情，而现在这个字样简直让他想要发笑。

　　因此，辉夜绝对不打算暴露自己的底牌，这底牌以后将会是他敌人的噩梦，如今这个世界上，也只有他和柱间两个人知道这件事情。

　　辉夜的跟踪者在夜晚发动了他的袭击，而熟悉他攻击步调的辉夜很快反应了过来，他们各自有来有往，如同当初每天早上的训练。而唯一不同的是，辉夜面对的压力在也不同以往，泉奈并没有收敛太多自己的力量，他甚至对辉夜使出了写轮眼，将辉夜的攻击完全复制，甚至预测出了下一步的攻击，辉夜在这样的攻击下几乎毫无还手之力。

　　辉夜在这样的攻击下且退且战，这条路线对于他来说，唯一的优势就是，在过去的任务当中，他反复经过这条道路，对于这里的一切比泉奈更为熟悉。

　　辉夜的目光穿过夜色，将目光放在了泉奈的身上，他拿出了自己的苦无，然后大喝一声冲了上去。

　　这次战斗跟以往不同在于，他可以将泉奈当做不需要留手的敌人一样进攻，他的怒气就在他的苦无之中，他的攻击就像是暴雨一般。

　　

　　泉奈感受到不同于以往的攻击力度，那传承自柱间体质的巨力甚至让他的虎口都有些发麻。

　　在泉奈看来，辉夜如今的模样，可以说是非常有干劲了。

　　柱间想必会为辉夜感到骄傲吧，泉奈隐藏的面具下露出了欣慰的笑容。

　　

　　幕 三一六

　　斑和柱间跟踪着日向千寻，这段赶往抱月城的道路对于他而言，称得上是十分享受。

　　可以和柱间这样自在的相处，又有可以逗弄的对象，如果不是柱间反复叮嘱他不要让木叶其他人看到他的行踪，这样的路程甚至可以称得上是一段完美的旅程。

　　而日向千寻则完全没有那么好过，他在中午的时候遭到了第二次的袭击，这一次的对手是直接从水中钻出，朝他使出了水遁，那从水中拔起的巨大水龙，让他一瞬间以为被雾隐给攻击了。

　　究竟是谁说木叶的忍术还是以火遁为主的？！

　　为什么他碰到了这么多不同的忍术！

　　斑的攻击和柱间的又有不同，柱间惯用巨力攻击敌人，招式十分的朴实，而斑的体术要华丽得多，你根本不知道他的下一招会从什么位置而来。日向千寻接住了斑的一脚踢击，斑随后直接旋身让另外一足将千寻的头一绞，将这个可怜的孩子甩在了地上。翻倒在地的日向千寻吃了一嘴的土，他还从来没有遇到这样的情况，每次想要使出八卦掌的时候，都会被斑的连击体术打断查克拉的运行，他所能做到的反抗就是用火遁反击，他结印的速度从来没有像现在这样快速，多个影分身快速分裂，然后结印同时使出火遁，那巨大的火龙朝斑攻击而去。

　　当爆炸结束后，斑再度失去了踪影。

　　日向千寻瞪着那块地，这次还好他留有了余力，没有直接被自己的对手气晕在地上。

　　他勉强将目前的情况视作考核通过，然后吃着剩下的饭团，日向千寻对着地图继续朝着前方前进。

　　柱间隐藏在后方等待着斑，斑落在他跟前，问道：“这个日向家的小子很不错。”

　　“确实，他是辉夜决赛的对手。”柱间看着他的背影说道，“我现在还不知道辉夜是怎么赢过他的回天的……”他停顿一下，想起和辉夜特训的那些日子，然后淡定说道：“不过现在辉夜想击败他，并不是多困难的事情。”

　　“你给他开了小灶？”斑问道。

　　“这不是理所当然的事情吗？”柱间说道。

　　这自然是无可厚非的事情，斑不想给柱间扫兴，毕竟在他看来，辉夜这小子的另外一面，柱间还是不知道为好。

　　他看了一下天色，说道：“再往前面就是城镇了，你也该补充一下营养了。”

　　柱间露出了笑容，谁不想吃点好的呢。

　　他们先日向千寻来到了那个城镇，柱间只要变成女人的模样，就绝对不会有人知道他是木叶的火影，而斑则在脸上画出了三四道刀疤，让自己那张不错的脸完全变了模样，柱间站在他的身旁，让不少男人眼中露出了惋惜的神色。

　　一朵鲜花插在牛粪上，谁不可惜呢？

　　两个人草草吃过东西，斑就拽着柱间到了楼上的房间，柱间踉踉跄跄的被他拉进了房间，反对说道：“今天晚上要还要袭击……”

　　“别提那小子，今天的份已经过了。”斑直接用嘴堵住了柱间，他看着柱间那身因为胸脯而变得十分招摇的忍装早就忍耐不住，两个人就这样倒在了地上，斑解开了柱间的腰带，然后抚摸着柱间光滑的大腿，将脸埋在柱间的根部，用舌头舔舐着。柱间本来想用脚踢开斑，却被斑抱着腿亲吻着，随着吻的向下，柱间下半身被褪了个精光。斑最后咬着柱间的脚踝，用眼睛睨着柱间，柱间露出忍耐的神情，他的两腿根部交叠着，女性的身体总是要更敏感些，当斑舔着他的脚踝时，他的体内就忍不住跟着一阵骚动。

　　那滋味说起来真是古怪。

　　柱间闭上眼睛，这个时候斑用手探入了柱间的蜜穴中，柱间下意识绞紧了斑，他喘息一声，想要喊停，却觉得这样根本不现实。

　　斑从来不是个会把到嘴里的肉吐出的男人。

　　柱间呻吟一声，他感觉到斑松开了他的脚，取而代之的是整个人覆压上来。

　　“柱间，我一直都想着你。你想我吗？”斑在柱间耳边轻声说着。

　　柱间身体一震，他不知道该怎么回答斑，他想起的是这些天里跟泉奈的那些欢好，那些堕落又不知道为何的交欢，如果斑知道这些，那么斑只会变得更加疯狂。

　　他只能瞒着斑。

　　斑感觉到柱间有了些微妙的变化，这让斑有些紧张，他看着柱间，亲吻着柱间的唇瓣。柱间回吻了他，等到两唇分开之时，柱间说道：“……我没想你，我只是想着你给我添了那么多麻烦，找到合适的机会，我要处罚你。”

　　这话让斑觉得有些意外，之后他就感觉到柱间一用力，反而将他压在了身下。柱间用手握住了斑的性器，熟练的套弄着，他的手指灵巧的把玩着斑的囊袋，然后用拇指抠弄着饱满的顶端，斑看着柱间，脸上露出了一丝微笑，这还是柱间第一次这样主动，这个时候，柱间想要做什么，他都不会拒绝的。

　　“你给我惹了麻烦，斑。”柱间突然在斑的性器上弹动了一下，这让斑喘息一声，现在的柱间在他看起来甚至有点坏。

　　“应付那些家伙很麻烦，你知道吗？”

　　“……我知道。”

　　“所以呢？”柱间挑眉。

　　斑看着柱间，轻声说道：“对不起……”

　　柱间看了一眼斑，他低下身，张口含住了斑饱满的欲望，那粗硬的下身直接将他的口都塞满了。这一下将斑刺激的不轻，他呻吟一声，柱间这个时候将斑的欲望吐出又再度含进口中。他的喉口挤压着斑的性器，那滋味让斑呻吟不停，他看着柱间吞咽着自己欲望的模样，那神情让他下身一阵发紧，如果不是还想再享受多一会这美好的感觉，他已经要射进柱间的口中。

　　柱间却不打算让斑太快活，他突然掐弄了一下斑的囊袋，那疼痛的滋味让斑一下子又软下来不少。斑那个脆弱的地方还是第一次感受这样的滋味，然后，柱间又将斑的欲望吞吐着。

　　这对于斑来说，就像是个甜蜜的折磨，他看着自己的欲望反复进出着柱间，却始终没有办法射进。

　　到最后，斑终于忍不住松口向柱间求饶，说道：“我知道错了……”

　　柱间居高临下看着斑，然后在斑渴望的眼神中，将斑的欲望吞入了自己的蜜穴。那早已经泛滥的蜜穴毫不费力的将斑的欲望纳入其中，斑此时再也忍耐不住，开始向上顶弄着柱间，他一翻身压住了柱间，那渴望释放的欲望快速地在柱间的身体里抽插着。柱间揽着斑，咬着他的肩膀，将自己的呻吟吞下。

　　在斑看不到的背面，柱间的眼泪落了下来，他不想让斑知道他和泉奈的事情，而不知道什么时候，那诡秘的关系才能够彻底斩断。

　　他是为何变成这般面目模糊？

　　柱间自己都已经茫然了，他心中原本不想亏欠着田岛，而如今连斑都亏欠了。

　　就像是一处泥沼，他不断的下陷、下陷，直到泥沼溺过头顶，他溺毙于此中。

　　

　　泉奈躲在暗处包扎着伤口，脸上露出的却是欣慰的笑容，这处伤口是辉夜造成的，他从来没想到，在自己使出大半本事的时候，辉夜能在自己的身上留下这样的伤痕，他为辉夜而感到骄傲。

　　没有血继限界，能在写轮眼的洞察力下达到这样的成果，实在是让人欣慰。

　　当包扎完伤口之后，泉奈继续跟踪着辉夜。

　　这已经是第四天，在一次次地遭遇战中，辉夜一次比一次更精明，想要追踪到他的行踪对于泉奈来说，甚至有些困难。

　　固然有他熟悉地形的原因，但是这份能耐对于辉夜来说，已经非常难得。

　　更难得的是，即使有他的阻挠，辉夜也比预想的更快到达抱月城的集合地。

　　站在高处的泉奈居高临下望着不远处的抱月城，只要经过这个森林，就能够到达抱月城，而他们的集合点就是在这个森林的出口处，在那里，会有人接应辉夜，让他得到短暂的体能恢复和伤势复原。

　　而对于他来说，这是最后一次考验辉夜的时候。

　　泉奈戴上自己的面具，朝着好不容易找到行踪的辉夜攻击而去。辉夜非常聪明的进行了隐藏，但是这种隐藏对于写轮眼来说，还是太简单的，泉奈朝着辉夜发出数十只苦无，他的武器破空呼啸，造成的动静让辉夜很快的闪避开，但是对于泉奈来说，这只是一个招呼。泉奈的手上快速结印，当遁术攻击过去的时候，他的分身同时朝辉夜进攻，这是不容喘息的体术攻击。

　　辉夜直接硬接了遁术，然后在泉奈的目光之中变成了烟雾，这说明是影分身。泉奈的影分身攻击成空，反而因为空门而被辉夜的本体攻击，辉夜的动作根本毫不留情。而泉奈的本体这个时候也捕捉到了他，将辉夜的本体一踹，辉夜撞在了树干上，却没有气馁，他就地一滚，避开了后续的攻击。

　　他们在林中且战且走，辉夜的目标很明确，就是集合地。

　　只要到达那里，他就算是成功了。

　　这样的意图对泉奈而言十分明显，于是他跃过了辉夜，阻拦了辉夜的前路。

　　“没那么容易！”辉夜扔出了一张卷轴，巨大的风魔手里剑出现在他面前，辉夜快速结印，巨大的风魔手里剑被复制出，然后朝着泉奈发出。

　　泉奈用兵刃荡开了两把，然后闪身避过了一把，可是这个时候，他却发现辉夜失去了踪影，转身一看，他避开的风魔手里剑竟然是辉夜变化的。

　　辉夜头也不回，朝着集合点便是一阵狂奔而去。

　　考验到此结束，泉奈目送着辉夜到达了目的地，这几天的训练下来，辉夜确实是在柱间的调教下进步神速。

　　他朝集合地走去，辉夜正坐在地上，让医疗忍者包扎着伤口。

　　他伸手去拍辉夜的肩膀，却被辉夜侧身躲开，泉奈只能无奈的摘下面具，说道：“你小子不会是没认出我吧。”

辉夜抬头看着他，眯了一下眼睛后，才说道：“真的没有认出来。”他转头同包扎的人补充了句，“轻点，还有些疼呢。”泉奈站在一旁，看辉夜伤口包扎还要一会，也不打扰他，道：“我在那边等你，这几天有些战斗细节要同你说一下。”

辉夜点了点头，目送着泉奈离开。医疗忍者在他绷带上打好结，辉夜这才站起身，他望着泉奈的方向，随着脚步调整着自己的呼吸。这时，天空的太阳随着时间已经日正当中，再过一阵，就要到截止的时间了。  
　　  
　　幕 三一七

　　时间总是过得飞快，晴朗天空之下，柱间站在树梢远眺着前方的会合点，已经能看到等待在那里的人了，就在刚才，他和斑完成了一场对日向的狙击，这个孩子此时还靠在底下的树干休息，灰头土脸的样子全是斑的手笔。斑站在柱间的身后，说道：“时间过的真快。”

　　柱间转过头看他，说道：“你到底有什么打算？”之前，他一直没有问出这句话，如今分别在即，还是需要面对现实。

　　斑说道：“这件事情会有结果的，但是……你可以先替我保存这个。”斑胸前掏出了半本账本，柱间惊疑不定地看着那个，说道：“你竟然已经拿到了吗？”

　　“只有一半，他们的友谊比我们想象中更脆弱。”斑想到自己这么多天的艰辛，眉头深深皱起：“所以，账本被分成了两份，由他们分别拿捏着。既是一种保护账本的方法，又是对方的证据。”

　　柱间从斑的手中接过账本，他草草翻看了两眼，因为上面的名字和账目而皱起了眉头，这个比他们想象中的要更过分。

　　“现在另外一半呢？”柱间看向斑，他想到斑这些天的动作，斑为什么假称没有拿到账本，想到之前蜜豆所说的看到的血迹……

　　这种种迹象都表明：木叶里有内奸。

　　斑看到柱间了悟的眼神，继续说道：“你应该已经猜到了，木叶现在并不安全。”

　　柱间叹了口气，没有比这个更让他失望的了，他和扉间为了村里做了无数的事情，木叶的建立早已经不是他个人的付出，是有成百上千的人在维护着木叶，为了木叶流血流汗。而也就是零星的几个人，就要毁掉这么多人的努力。

　　“我明白了。”柱间说道，“还好我阻拦了他们发布通缉令，还好……”

　　“多谢你。”斑笑道，就在这时，树下传来了日向千寻的呻吟声，柱间和斑立刻噤声，柱间向下看了一眼，对斑认真说道：“保重。”

　　“我知道。”斑一跃而起，几个起落就在柱间目光之中失去踪影，枝头上因为斑的动作而飘落绿叶两三片，日向千寻看到眼前飘落的叶子，抬头望着树梢，却发现空无一物。他站起身，感觉到身体又疼又酸，这可都是这些天受的折磨，他都不知道自己的教官究竟是谁，下手竟然这么狠。

　　为了探明道路，他直接跃上树干，远眺着目光尽处。在这个地方已经能够看到抱月城的城墙，那里燃起的炊烟让日向千寻觉得肚子都饿了。他跳下树梢，朝前走去，却下意识向一旁闪去，果不其然原本站着的地方，十多把手里剑扎进了土壤里。

　　“还来？！”日向千寻咬紧了牙关，他此时此刻能做的，就是朝着汇合点狂奔。

　　原本还有两炷香的时间，日向千寻硬是只用了一半，柱间跟在后面使出的忍术真是功不可没。日向千寻一面向前奔跑，一面也要闪避着破土而出的藤蔓去牵绊他的脚踝。柔韧的藤蔓此时根本层出不穷，地面上的土壤都因为它们的破坏力而隆起，当真正大型的木遁被施展出来的时候，隐隐还有地动的感觉。这样的阵仗很快连聚集地的人都被惊扰出来，泉奈和辉夜就是其中之一。

　　泉奈调侃道：“没想到火影大人过来的时候动静这么大……”

　　“不知道谁有这么幸运……”辉夜随口说道。

　　很快他们的问题就有了解决，日向千寻几乎是打着滚逃窜进来的。当然，并没有人会嘲笑他，毕竟扪心自问，火影大人这样的动静，即使是他们都也不是那么好应付的。

　　日向千寻躺在地上大喘气，而柱间则慢慢走了过来。

　　他的目光逡巡在人群中，最后露出微笑：“看来我是最后一个了，浪费了些时间真是抱歉。”

　　“也没有，距离规定的时间还有几个时辰呢。”

　　柱间和其他几位教官寒暄一下，然后将目光放在辉夜的身上，如今在人前他不方便摸着辉夜的头问他情况如何，只是把目光转向了泉奈。

　　泉奈说道：“我们是最先到的。”

　　“可别是放水了。”柱间笑着说。

　　他脸上的笑容让辉夜平白觉得有些碍眼，他抿着嘴唇，说道：“这个就不知道了，毕竟泉奈也不像母亲会使用这样的忍术。”

　　这句话答的有些过于生硬，柱间愣了一下，说道：“毕竟人有所长，如果比体术，我就不一定比得上泉奈了。”

　　辉夜没有再接柱间的话茬，而泉奈则说道：“我可不敢放他水，这小子下手很厉害了。”泉奈直接掀开袖子，让柱间看着自己胳膊上的伤痕，然后努努嘴：“他还说不知道是我。”

　　辉夜说：“我确实没认出来。”

　　柱间目光在他们之中来回看了看，笑着说：“好了，别争辩了，好好休息，然后我们去抱月城。”

　　辉夜“嗯”了一声，他看着缓过气的日向千寻，走上前去把人拉了起来，说道：“算你运气好，碰到了我母亲。”

　　日向千寻有些不大适应这样的称呼，毕竟火影和母亲这两个词联系在一起总是有些怪怪的。他站起身，擦了擦额头上的汗水，说道：“你要是喜欢，可以让给你……”他想到这几天的攻击，脸色都有些难看，辉夜却有些好奇，毕竟如果可以，他真的想跟千寻换一换。

　　“老实讲，我可是期待的很，但是想来母亲不会答应的。”辉夜给千寻递了一条手巾，千寻结果擦了擦脸上的灰和汗，“这两天他的攻击不要太密集，而且忍术的花样比我想象中的更多，即使是体术，我都难以抗衡……还好，是火影大人，如果是其他考官，我大概都要质疑我是不是担得起中忍大赛的选手资格。”

　　辉夜听了目光闪动，说道：“体术都这样吗？”他看千寻的呼吸平缓下来，又给人家递了水壶解渴。

　　柱间的体术不如泉奈是柱间亲口说的，所以难道还有两个人担任日向千寻的教官不成？

　　抱着这样的疑问，辉夜将目光投向正在应付泉奈的柱间，而柱间在这个时候转过头对他露出了微笑，似乎是感觉到他的目光。

　　

　　柱间收回目光，按照他们的安排，日向千寻休息好之后，他们就可以前往抱月城休整了。

　　而泉奈还在对他汇报这两天内的情况，泉奈说道：“每个孩子都有不同程度上的进步，可见这样的实战训练还是有可取之处，接下来的话，就是等他们休息消化这些内容。”

　　“好的，我知道。稍事休整之后就出发吧。”柱间看着抱月城说道，“这两天有跟抱月城联系吗？”

　　“考虑到地理位置，现在抱月城还安置着风之国和其他四个小忍村的选手，我已经让他们加强守卫了。”

　　“办的好。”柱间例行公事回答了泉奈，“收拾一下准备出发吧。”

　　“柱间……”泉奈忽然叫住柱间，柱间看了他一眼，泉奈忍耐了一下，还是说道：“你在路上没有遇到什么异常吧。”

　　柱间摇了摇头，说道：“没有，你为什么这么问？”

　　“毕竟以你的习惯，不会这么晚才到。”

　　柱间想起之前和斑在旅店的一夜交欢，他神情一动然后摇了摇头：“你想太多了。”

　　泉奈抿着嘴唇看着柱间去一一问候其他人，如果这个时候只有他们两个人，他真想拉着柱间的手，他想问问他这两天过得怎么样，想和他多说一些话。

　　等千寻休息好了后，柱间等人就朝着抱月城而去。以他们的脚程，到达抱月城的时候，时间并没有过去多少，抱月城的城主是大名的亲信，和泉奈有过同僚之谊，木叶更是火之国最大的忍村，待遇和其他的忍村相当不同。他们是住在城主府内，单独辟出给忍者的庭院，每个人都分到一间宽裕的房间。

　　而等到安顿下来之后，他们就要坐下来谈谈中忍大赛的日程了。

　　如今场地还有三天就要布置好，在这三天之内，他们要根据那些孩子的特质进行一场紧急特训，如何训练他们，这些都要开会讨论一下。 

　　这样一番动作下来，等柱间忙完之后，都已经是傍晚的时候。大家各自都觉得十分困倦，该回房休息了。泉奈看着柱间走回房间，立刻跟了上去，柱间看都不看他一眼，说道：“你怎么还跟着我？”

　　“我的房间也在那个位置……”泉奈不会说是自己拜托了城主，而柱间回头看了他一眼，没有再说话。

　　此时，走廊来到拐角的位置，他们已经来到了房屋的一侧，泉奈看左近没有什么人，就拉上了柱间的手：“柱间，我很想你，这些天我们都没有怎么相处。”

　　“够了，现在可不是时候。”柱间抽出手拒绝了泉奈，他回头看了泉奈一眼，泉奈说道：“那聊聊总没有什么吧，毕竟有些事情在中忍大赛时，我们要达成共识。”

　　“比如呢？”

　　“比如……碰到斑。”泉奈看着柱间，“如果斑来到了，你会采取什么态度？”

　　柱间迎着泉奈的目光，皱眉道：“你这是逼问我的意思吗？”

　　“不……我只是想了解你的立场！”泉奈说道，“你的态度会影响我的态度。”

　　“泉奈，你什么时候才会明白放弃。”柱间皱起了眉头，“那些冷嘲热讽还打消不了你的想法？我已经不想跟你有任何牵扯了。”

　　“柱间，斑退却过吗？他都没有，我为什么要退却！”泉奈看着柱间认真说道，“你不能这么偏心……难道你不爱父亲吗？”

　　他说着就逼近了柱间，可是一旁的脚步声让柱间猛的将泉奈推开到一旁，泉奈感觉到自己心跳的厉害，他望向脚步来的方向，不一会就看到辉夜走了出来，看到他们两个人，辉夜露出了惊讶的神情：“你们怎么在这里。”

　　柱间不由庆幸起没有纠缠起来，他说道：“我们要回房间……辉夜你……？”

　　“我是来找母亲的。”辉夜露出了笑容，他硬是挤入到柱间和泉奈中间，亲昵的靠近柱间，抱怨道：“母亲，我来找你说说话。”

　　泉奈想对柱间说的话就此夭折，他在自己的房门前跟柱间、辉夜了道别，而辉夜来到了柱间的房间，打开门就发现这里的摆设比自己的房间要好上不少，说道：“母亲不愧是火影，摆设跟我那里都不一样。”

　　“如果你喜欢，就睡在这里好了。”柱间笑着说。

　　辉夜做了个鬼脸：“我可是大人了，才不要跟母亲腻在一起。谁知道母亲半夜睡觉会不会有小动作！”

　　“什么小动作？”柱间想不到这个词会从辉夜的口中跑出来，他心中一动，追问道。

　　辉夜看着柱间眼中的神色，想到之前泉奈的纠缠，还有柱间对泉奈行为的习以为常，他的内心就像是被虫蚁啃咬一样，他不知道花费了多大的力气才压下那份不满。

　　辉夜说道：“比如说睡觉磨牙，比如说踢被子……”他掰着手指头数着坏习惯，让柱间只觉得哭笑不得，他确实因为辉夜的话而多想了一下，现在才觉得自己真是太疑神疑鬼。

　　

　　侍女不一会送来了晚饭，辉夜跟柱间一起在房间里用了饭。这样的相处在这大半年来还是少了，柱间在辉夜的陪伴下总算忘记掉泉奈住在左近的不耐烦。两个人边吃边聊，等到天色彻底黑了，辉夜就起身跟柱间告别。

　　辉夜走到门口，忽然又笑着说：“母亲可千万不要搞小动作，你可是火影大人呢！”他说着还用手指刮了刮自己的脸颊，一副调侃的模样。

　　柱间拿他这调皮的样子又好气又好笑，便催促着说：“就你话多，快点回去吧！”

　　辉夜跟柱间又在门口说了会话，这才走了，柱间注视着他的背影一会，这才关上了房门。柱间忍不住长叹了一口气，不知道是不是因为他亏欠了辉夜太多，他总觉得辉夜有哪里不同了。

　　

　　幕 三一八

　　柱间的态度在泉奈看来很明确，就是在这段时间要跟他撇开关系，泉奈顾虑着柱间的态度，即便是柱间就住在一旁，但是还是没有半夜去敲响柱间的房门。

　　他一整夜辗转反侧，睡得十分不踏实，在他的梦里，斑简直就是挥之不去的阴影，他如何都不能摆脱，那阴影笼罩在他的梦境之中，朝他肆意嘲笑着。那是胜利者的笑容，嘲笑着他这个感情场上的败者。

　　等泉奈惊醒的时候，已经是白日。已经能听到侍女们悄声经过门口的声音，她们对于忍者多多少少有些好奇，正掩着嘴小声说着，但是以泉奈的耳力，还是将她们的窃窃私语听进耳里。

　　“刚刚经过的那位就是木叶村的火影大人……”

　　“没想到火影大人竟然这么年轻。”

　　“这次来的人可都是十分年轻的模样呢，还几个是孩子呢！”

　　“那个什么中忍大赛的道场就是之前找青壮年修建的地方吗？”

　　“可不是吗？不知道有没有机会去看看……”

　　她们兴奋的说着发生在眼前的事情，泉奈则不动声色的起了身，听她们的话，柱间应该已经起来了。他们这些教官这几天负责的就是训练自己的学生，他现在得起来去找辉夜了。

　　泉奈向人询问了辉夜的房间就直接走过去了，却没想到扑了个空，暗自对这个把自己撇下的小子摇摇头，泉奈朝着人声动静最大的地方走去。那里是城主府内演练的道场，和木叶的场地实在是不能比，姗姗来迟的泉奈走到的时候，就在门口看到了站在道场外的辉夜，辉夜望着道场内的人，顺着他的目光，泉奈看到了柱间和日向千寻，他伸手拍了一把辉夜，说道：“怎么不进去？”

　　“这里太小了，施展不开。”辉夜转过身，不动声色让泉奈的手从自己的肩头滑落，“不知道为什么他们会选这里。”

　　“毕竟千寻擅长的是体术，在这样的空间内就够了。”泉奈回答道，“想好自己最欠缺什么了吗？”

　　辉夜挑挑眉头：“我还有什么欠缺的吗？”他这样的自信逗笑了泉奈，泉奈指着城外说道，“还是去城外吧，到时候再看看你哪里欠缺了。”

　　辉夜耸了耸肩膀，他瞥了眼道场内，柱间正抱着胳膊看着千寻演练体术，那认真的神情让他多多少少有些不自在。辉夜想了一下，双手下垂，几把苦无已经滑到了他的指缝间，之后苦无从他的手中飞出，朝着千寻呼啸而去。这些东西当然不能给千寻造成什么困难，千寻直接用八卦掌将苦无拨开，就看到辉夜冲自己做了个鬼脸，还没等他追上去，人已经消失在眼前了。

　　“火影大人……？”千寻只能把目光看向柱间，而柱间脸上只有苦笑，辉夜这种小孩子似的恶作剧，他还真不好解释。

　　难道要跟千寻说，辉夜这是在意自己是他的教官吗？哪怕千寻理解，他也说不出口。

　　柱间忍不住咳嗽一声，说道：“辉夜很少跟同龄人玩闹，所以分寸把握的不太好。”

　　千寻狐疑地看着柱间，怀疑印象中爽朗果断的火影在这个时候被掉包了，他掂掂手里的苦无，说道：“所以这是个打招呼？”

　　柱间借着这个台阶下了：“是，是打招呼。”

　　千寻将苦无收了起来，这真是见鬼的打招呼。

　　

　　这边应付完千寻，柱间和千寻的教学也步入正轨，千寻的缺点在于不善于应付突如其来的状况，为了训练他的反应能力，柱间干脆将他带到了空地上，藤蔓不断的从土壤中探出攻击着千寻，层出不穷的攻击让千寻根本没有喘息之力。他就像是同时应付着十几二十个敌人，每个敌人都会从他意想不到的角度攻击过来，更别提有些藤蔓上还有特殊的植物毒素，他在不经意的擦伤之后，还能感觉到手脚的感觉在麻痹。

　　等大半天的特训结束，柱间直接将千寻背回了城主府。

　　此时已经是夕阳西下的时候，抱月城因为夕阳而被镀上一层暖黄，千寻靠在柱间的后背上，抱怨道：“为什么会有毒，柱间大人这分明是耍赖！”

　　“这种话你也只能对我说说，要是面对雾隐的忍者，你大概连开口的机会都没有。”柱间回答道，他回头看了一眼日向千寻，这个年轻人也就比辉夜大一点，在他眼里也就是个孩子。

　　千寻被柱间堵了一下，因为柱间说的也没错，只能说道：“您可是火影！”

　　“火影也是忍者，忍者的手段哪怕你不屑于用，但是也要了解，要提防。你们这些孩子，也就是生对了年代，换作是从前，怕是已经夭折了。”柱间摇了摇头，他们两个人边说边走，已经到了城主府了。

　　千寻到这个时候手脚的麻木已经好了很多，便小声说道：“我已经好了，柱间大人可以将我放下来了。”

　　柱间看了眼他，将他从背上放了下来。这个时候，忽然听到辉夜的声音：“母亲，千寻怎么了？”

　　柱间循声就看到辉夜正蹲在一处看着他，那双眼睛直勾勾的盯着他，让他平白有些心虚，柱间回答道：“他中了毒，手脚麻痹。”

　　辉夜说道：“原来如此，这也是没办法的事情。”

　　千寻多多少少感受到了早上的那股子危机感，他连忙跟柱间说：“柱间大人，我肚子饿了，先去找厨房在哪里！”说完，就果断的朝着别的地方跑了，留着柱间一人面对着辉夜。

　　辉夜看他跑的跟兔子似的，取笑道：“你看，明明手脚很利落，干嘛还要人背。”

　　柱间忍不住轻咳一声，说道：“辉夜，今天训练的怎么样？”

　　“还好。”

　　柱间望着辉夜，辉夜的身上还有不少尘埃，衣服里还能看到草屑，显然也是去野外锻炼。

　　“泉奈呢？”

　　“母亲干嘛问他？”辉夜反问了柱间，柱间愣了一下，也不知道是不是他太过敏感，这些时日里辉夜对待泉奈的态度冷淡了许多，辉夜看柱间神情愣了一下，便补充道：“母亲怎么不多问一些关于我，一个劲转移话题！”

　　柱间哑然失笑，他说道：“你一下子把我问倒，你之前不是说还好吗？”

辉夜这会不说话了，直接转过身往房间走去，这样的态度转变也是突兀，柱间只能追上去，说道：“辉夜，怎么不说话了。”

辉夜这时候却转过身，脸上是恶作剧得逞的轻笑，辉夜同他说道：“我同你开玩笑呢。”他在柱间感觉疑心之前，总算是压下心中的烦躁，没有让自己的情绪暴露在柱间的面前，引起他的不安。

柱间无奈道：“你之前还说自己是大人，如今还不是在胡闹了？”

辉夜只是跟柱间说些笑，没有再谈半句关于泉奈的事情。他在柱间房间里停留段时间，这才同柱间告辞。柱间看着他离去的背影，脸上的笑容也渐渐收起。

兴许是母亲的直觉，尽管辉夜还是那个让他骄傲的辉夜，可是柱间始终觉得有哪些不对。只是，即便他是母亲也不知道辉夜如今的小心思。毕竟，辉夜不再是那个年幼无知的孩子，在他面前就像是一本展开的书，而如今的辉夜，知道将自己的一些情绪隐藏。

　　他知道这些改变，跟自己带给辉夜的环境脱不开关系，无论他说多好听的话，他都不可能给一个辉夜渴望的家庭。

柱间想着心里泛出了些苦涩，这是他对辉夜始终有所歉疚的原因，不会因为任何事情而转移。

 

　　幕 三一九

放下有关辉夜的想法，作为重要人物的柱间，要保持自己在抱月城时的精力，他只能早些休息。

　　等他沐浴回来，柱间打开门进屋，屋里少了外面的夜风，让人觉得暖和不少。可柱间进门还是觉得有些不对劲，直到他点起蜡烛看到了坐在矮榻上的斑。斑分明是打着吓他一跳的注意，自从他进屋，不但没有声息，连呼吸都故意屏住。

　　柱间点燃了蜡烛，看到斑坐在那里，还是给吓了一跳。斑露出了笑容，说道：“想我没有？”

　　“一点也不。”柱间翻了白眼，距离上次的分开还没有几天，枉费他拿着半本账本，以为斑又要去刀山火海里闯。

　　柱间披着外套朝斑走过去，看他嘴唇有些起皮，又给斑倒了茶水，说道：“你不怕走漏行踪吗？”

　　“这里，我比你更熟悉。”斑说道，“当初我在这里停留了不短的时间。”

　　柱间想起之前斑在抱月城忙前忙后的时候，那时候……斑和田岛的关系已经十分紧张了，而他还对发生的一切懵懂无知。他就像是捂住了自己的耳目，对于发生在眼前的事情充耳不闻，而如今想起，只觉得满心的唏嘘。

　　斑看到柱间低垂了眼，知道他又陷入了回忆，他不想柱间沉浸在那些往事之中，就将柱间顺手一带，拉进了怀里，两个大男人在矮榻上挤成了一团。斑摸着柱间还略带潮气的皮肤，呼吸都粗重了些，触手的皮肤湿润又光滑，让他想起了前几日两个人在旅店的交欢。斑嗅着柱间的颈项，用舌头舔去柱间颈脖的水珠，说道：“虽然你不想我，可是我每天都在想着你。”斑说着，就将柱间的手拉到自己的胯下，让柱间感受他腿间的分量，柱间碰到他刚刚硬挺起来的事物，骂了一声：“你每天都发情吗？”

　　斑说道：“看对象，是你的话，每时每刻都行。”

　　他拉着柱间亲吻起来，两个人在矮榻上委屈着自己的身板，舌头艰难的交缠着，柱间的呼吸也因为斑的动作而变得沉重起来。他在矮榻上挤得烦了，便站起身，和斑两个人跌跌撞撞的找着床的位置，最后两个人一起倒进了被子里。斑利索的将柱间的外衣脱了下来，看着柱间在灯光下被镀上一层柔光的身躯。在斑看着柱间时，他同样也被柱间注视着，斑的脸上还有没刮的胡渣，头发都没时间修剪，显得十分落魄，可那双望着柱间的眼睛却格外有神，带着肉食动物的侵略性，紧盯着柱间。柱间也是一个男人，当被这样的眼神望着的时候，他也觉得血液火热了起来，斑在他面前脱掉了身上的衣服，露出了带着伤疤的结实肉体，硬挺起来的性器在没有遮掩的裤子里显得格外显眼，凸显出让人眼红的尺寸。

　　柱间看着斑，忽然将斑扑在了身下，斑将这视为投怀送抱，手指直接抚上了柱间的后臀，那挺翘的臀部被斑搓揉着，柱间跪坐在斑的腹部上，那性器顶着他的后臀，让柱间腰身一阵阵发软。

　　斑的手指分开了柱间的臀瓣，让性器抵在入口处，说道：“我进去了。”说完，便长驱直入，都没有扩展的后穴，因为这粗暴的进入而火辣辣的疼，柱间皱着眉头，后穴的性器不客气的抽送起来，粗硬的热物直接摩擦着柔嫩的肠道，在疼痛之余，摩擦中的痒意又扩散开来，柱间不自觉摆动着腰身，让性器在后穴进出着。

　　这样的性爱，不一会儿，柱间的身上就出满了汗。汗水浮在他的身上，晶莹的汗珠划过胸口和小腹，最后流入柱间胯下的耻毛中，斑看着柱间已经挺起的性器，伸手套弄着随着柱间身体颠簸而摇摆的性器。他的手指将柱间的性器包裹在掌中，让那事物在自己的掌中抽插着，柱间因为这样的动作呻吟着，他黑而长的发丝就像是锦缎似的，垂在两肩和背上，当因为腰部的酸软而向斑倾去的时候，发丝不时的扫在斑的胸膛上。那发丝在他的胸前扫着，就像是另类的诱惑。

　　斑再也克制不住自己，翻身将柱间压在身下，将柱间的腿架在肩头，毫不客气的大力抽插着已经滑腻起来的肉穴。

　　“再快点……”柱间攀着斑的肩膀，在他的耳边呻吟起来，“啊……啊……”那大力在肉穴中抽送的性器，狠狠的顶撞在柱间的敏感点，每一下都让柱间的身体犹如电流经过，身体止不住的战栗。

　　斑自然按照柱间所说的做了，他低下头亲吻着柱间，追逐着他口中灵巧的舌头，他们的舌尖交缠着，斑连柱间的呻吟都吞入了肚子里。

　　他粗硬的事物在猛地挺腰时，直插入到柱间最深处，柱间身体一时间都绷紧了，架在斑腿上的脚趾都蜷缩起来，唯独手指在斑的背上抓出一道道血痕。斑吃了痛，动作更加的狂野，开始一次又一次的直抵深处，那凶猛的动作让柱间都忍不住求饶：“太用力……不要、不要那么深！”

　　那感觉就像是有一条蛇一个劲的往肚子里钻，快感伴随着的是恐惧，恐惧和快感的交织让柱间大脑都跟着混沌起来，他的肠道随着攀升的欲望猛的绞紧，那紧致的感觉让斑感觉到性器被四面八方的滑腻肉壁所包裹挤压着。原本已经临近巅峰，这一下索性将精液直接灌入柱间的体内，热烫的精液让柱间忍不住尖叫起来，可他还记得这里说不定会有巡逻的人经过，下一刻就咬在了斑的肩头。柱间的牙齿深入到斑的肉里，明明疼的厉害，可斑还是笑着，一边喷着精液，一边继续操弄着柱间，等到存货尽数射在柱间肠道里，便倒下来，躺在柱间的身边。

　　他埋首在柱间的颈项边，亲吻着喘息的柱间，手指又摸到了柱间的后穴，按照过去的习惯给他将精液抠弄出来。

　　柱间抱紧了斑，那抠弄的感觉让他觉得身体又跟着兴奋起来，可是这个时候无论如何都要克制点欲望，只能他自己喘息着平衡着欲望。

　　等到精液都流了出来，他们两人并肩躺在床榻上，柱间闭眼等着高潮的余韵过去，这个时候，房间内的气息又暧昧又温暖。

　　如果不是还有事要解决，斑真不想走。

　　他想陪着柱间，就这样直到永恒。

　　  
　　斑将自己和柱间收拾一番，让原本凌乱的矮榻恢复了正常。柱间在床上坐起，看着斑忙前忙后的模样，那姿态让柱间忍不住笑了笑，斑回头看到柱间的笑容，说道：“事情很快会有结果的。”

　　“那自然再好不过了。”柱间回答道。

　　斑点了点头，问道：“还有哪里不舒服吗？”

　　柱间摇了摇头，可斑还是坐了过去，替柱间揉按了一下肩膀和腰间，柱间躺在床榻上呻吟一声，感觉到斑的手停留在自己的腰间。

　　“如果不是还有事，真不想现在就走。”

　　“别耽误事情了。”柱间笑着说道，“不要以为我不知道你现在可是在偷懒。”

　　“是是是，火影大人的要求也太严格了。”斑最后同柱间说了说笑，就打开窗户，观察了左右的情况，翻身而出。窗户合上之后，房间里又只剩下柱间一人，房间里的暧昧气息还没有褪去，可是人已经离开了。柱间坐起身，拢了拢自己敞着胸口的外套。

　　也就在这个时候，外面突然传来了他人的呼喊声。

　　“有人闯进了城主府！大家注意！”

　　“有敌人！”

　　门外喧闹的声音突然炸开了，柱间一惊坐起了身子，他没有多想，踩着鞋朝门口走去，可就在这个时候，房门猛的被人撞开。泉奈直接闯进了房间里面，他说道：“柱间，你安全吗？”

　　泉奈来的太过匆忙，柱间甚至来不及打理好自己松散的衣服，泉奈的目光一下子停留在柱间裸露在外的皮肤上，上面还能够看到斑留下的吻痕。那一个个的红痕在烛光下格外明显，泉奈的喉头滚动一下，一时间竟然不知道说些什么好。

　　柱间迎着泉奈的目光，将自己的衣服系上，红痕消失在泉奈的眼前，泉奈半晌找回了自己的声音，他都能感觉到自己喉头的苦涩：“……是斑！柱间，你竟然还跟他有牵扯？”

　　“你现在是作为宇智波家的家主在质问我，还是作为宇智波泉奈在质问我？”柱间反问道。

　　泉奈看着柱间此时显得格外冷漠的脸孔，自那天压抑下来的怒火似乎又找到了抬头的机会。他原本以为，柱间会明白自己的让步，会明白自己的顾虑，可是他万万想不到的是，如果不是斑的行迹被人发现，或许他一直都被蒙在鼓里。

　　“柱间，如果你和斑一直有联系，那么你所做的那些事情，是彻头彻尾的骗局！”泉奈根本没有办法控制自己的情绪。

　　“泉奈，我许诺的是在中忍大赛之后。”柱间皱起眉头说道，“这个期限我说的很清楚。”

　　“可是斑的罪名已经是板上钉钉！”泉奈不耐烦的低吼道，“你是火影，柱间！”

　　“所以，你是作为宇智波家的家主在质问我了。”柱间看着泉奈，淡淡的说道。

　　泉奈握紧了拳头，他将门甩上，大步走到柱间的面前，拉着柱间的手腕，瞪视着：“是的，柱间。我现在是宇智波家的家主，作为火影，你能给我一个明确的解释吗？！”

　　“那就出去！”柱间看着泉奈说道，“这件事我会给你个交代，现在我不方便，你可以出去了吗？”

　　泉奈和柱间的目光在空气中交迸，泉奈只觉得心里一凉，松开了柱间的手腕。柱间此时的意思再明显不过，他即便是用宇智波族长的身份，柱间也只会给他这样的回答。他在柱间的心里，竟然是半点都比不上斑，他在这里不过是自作多情。

　　泉奈后退了两步，看着柱间：“交代……柱间，你只是想给我交代吗？”

　　柱间没有再回答泉奈，拿柱间无可奈何的泉奈只能打开房门走了出去。柱间听见了关门的声音，外面还能听到隐隐约约的骚动，直到此刻，柱间才卸去了之前的冷淡，此时的他眼神看上去更多的是茫然。

　　他对泉奈已经能这样无情了，那么到何时，他才能真正断掉这如同泥沼般的关系？

　　

　　幕 三二零

　　泉奈带着怒气和无可奈何冲出了柱间的房间，外面还亮着灯火，是侍卫们追踪敌人回来。

　　一马当先的就是抱月城的武士首领，他看到泉奈，露出了沮丧的神情：“人已经跑掉了。”

　　“第一个发现敌人的人是谁？”泉奈问道。

　　“是你们的人，他还没回来。”武士首领回复道。

　　泉奈挑了挑眉，他只知道有人发现了闯入者的行迹，却没有想到是自己这边的人。有了这一层关系，泉奈干脆没有回房休息，而是在各个房间查看，究竟是谁去追了斑。

　　检查的结果是三个空荡荡的房间，辉夜、日向还有作为教官的猿飞。

　　时间无声流逝，泉奈也终于等到了无功而返的人。猿飞带着两个少年回到了城主府，看到泉奈正在等待他们，猿飞先迎上来说：“原来你也醒了吗？”

　　“是的，我担心敌人破坏什么，所以留在城主府检查情况。”泉奈回答道，“有确定敌人是谁吗？”他的目光留心着猿飞的神态，果不其然，猿飞面露了犹豫，他瞥了眼辉夜和日向，说道：“……没有，我本来只是为了捉这两个小子的！”

　　他此言一出，辉夜和日向都露出了心虚的神情。

　　这个回答出乎了泉奈的意料，他看了看两个人，等待着他们给自己一个答复，还是辉夜说道：“我跟日向闹着玩而已，比赛不久就要开始了，我们在晚上加训！”

　　日向瞥了辉夜一眼，连半夜约架这样的事情都可以说的这么冠冕堂皇，看起来可真不像是火影的孩子，但是说加训总好过半夜斗殴，日向回答道：“是的、是的，我们其实是半夜加训。结果，猿飞老师以为我们是在半夜斗殴哈哈哈……”

　　泉奈等到了这样的回答，点了点头，说道：“那你们有发现什么情况吗？”

　　日向说道：“我们始终追不上敌人，猿飞老师就决定回来了。”

　　泉奈点了点头，说道：“那你们下去休息吧。”他的目光转向辉夜，“明天还要特训，就不要淘气了。”

　　辉夜点头答应了，他笑嘻嘻的朝着猿飞和泉奈挥手，就要回房间，日向看大事化小，小事化无，就紧跟着辉夜的身后走了。留下了两个成年人面面相觑，泉奈说道：“现在人走了，你可以说实话了？”

　　猿飞说道：“是斑没有错。”

　　“他果然来到这里了，所以，他现在的目的是什么？”泉奈自言自语道，而猿飞则打量着他的神色，宇智波兄弟之间的不和，在木叶差不多是人尽皆知的事情了，前阵子还听到泉奈要将斑从家族中除名的事情，虽然不了了之，但是就他们这些外人看来，斑绝对不是来找他的这个弟弟。

　　“中忍大赛牵扯甚广，或许有他的目标吧。”猿飞说道。

　　“这件事情，应该回报木叶。”

　　“这件事……难道不是应该报知给火影吗？”猿飞迟疑的问道，泉奈迎着他的目光，“柱间已经知道了。但是碍于没有足够的证据，我们先通知木叶，这样发布S级通缉令，撇清木叶和斑的关系也来得及。”

　　“你说的也有道理。”

　　“就麻烦你再知会其他的人了，以斑的实力，不提防他只会陷入被动之中。”

　　猿飞的目光有些复杂，他说道：“这样的话，你的立场就会暧昧了。”作为斑的兄弟，无论两个人的关系如何，泉奈都会受到斑的牵连，这大半个月以来，宇智波一族在木叶的位置就颇为尴尬。而泉奈作为族长，首当其中受到大家的瞩目，尽管泉奈极力克服这点，但是大家也都是看在眼里。

　　“没有办法。”泉奈苦笑一声，他拍了拍猿飞的肩膀，说道：“好好休息吧，明天还要应付那些小鬼呢。”

　　猿飞想起刚才自己逮住的辉夜和千寻，也忍不住笑了：“那些家伙一个个机灵得很，确实难缠。”

　　“他们可都是木叶的希望。”泉奈同猿飞挥手道别，朝着自己的房间走去，今天晚上，他就要将那封信通知给木叶，无论柱间怎样看待斑，斑攻击太智长老的事实都不可磨灭。月色照耀在走廊上，照出清秋的孤寒，一阵夜风吹过，即使是泉奈也觉得有些寒冷，他推开了自己房间的门，当来到他自己的空间时，他在外挺直的脊梁也开始显露出肩上的重负。

　　斑就像是他生命中的一道阴影，笼罩在他的面前，那位曾经最信任的兄长，如今已经成为他不得不战胜的对象，于公于私，都是他不得不逾越的屏障。

　　泉奈坐在桌前，看着自己面前的杯子，握紧了拳头。面对这样的强敌，他只觉得自己的斗志高昂着。

　　

　　千寻和辉夜一路跑回了自己的房间，千寻看着辉夜的背影，忍不住问道：“喂，你今天到底是发什么疯！”

　　他想他是跟宇智波辉夜不太对盘，也不知道为什么，辉夜说几句讨人厌的话就能挑起他的怒气。他一个没忍住，就同辉夜在外面打了起来，也正是他们两个都在外面，才会注意到一道人影闪出内院。他们下意识攻击了那道身影，动静惊动了猿飞，才有了今晚的一番追逐。千寻在任务中还没有遇到过这样的敌人，那样机敏的动作，迅捷的速度，对于他而言，甚至还有……一丝熟悉。这个想法让千寻一时间陷入了思索，他回想着敌人离开时的攻击，不知道为什么竟然和之前几天的身影融为了一体。

　　“什么发疯，不就是激激你看看你的定性和柱间教了你什么东西吗？……你走什么神？”辉夜留意到千寻神色不对，直接开口询问。

　　“我就是觉得手法有点眼熟。”千寻嘀咕着，“如果说这几天教我的都是火影大人，难道……他是火影大人？”

　　“什么？”辉夜捕捉了千寻口中的讯息，他抓着千寻的手腕，厉声说道：“你不要瞎说！”

　　“我什么都没说！”千寻火气也跟着上来，他甩开辉夜的手，“我说话跟你有什么关系！”

　　辉夜看着千寻，他跟千寻也算是老对手了。对千寻的性格也了解，虽然是日向一族的人，脾气却火爆得很，他今天在柱间那里压下了怒气，终究心里还是不舒服，于是回到房间之后，看到千寻就激了他几句，想要发泄一番，却没想到横生了这样的枝节。现在千寻的话里，分明是藏着些他不知道的事情，让他怎么能够放心。

　　“你不是说我发疯吗？”辉夜哼了一声，“那么我们现在打过，我赢了你就要把知道的事情跟我讲。”

　　千寻也是年轻气盛的少年，自然激不起辉夜这样的挑拨，但是他想起今夜的教训，探头看了一下外面，说道：“你以为我傻吗？难道还要让几位老师说我们捣乱？”

　　“不用查克拉！体术！”辉夜扬着下巴说道。

　　“你以为我会怕你吗？！”

　　说完，两个人就在千寻的门口直接打了起来，外面的夜枭鸣叫，远处隐隐有巡逻的人经过，千寻使了个眼色，一脚踢开了自己的房门，辉夜就势一滚，和他在房间里又打了起来。千寻的体术占据优势，可辉夜战斗经验丰富，在施展不开的情况下，两个人最后各自扼着对方的喉咙倒在地上。辉夜的眼睛隐隐发红，火气都有些上来，可就在这个时候，千寻忽然说道：“放手！我讲给你听。”

　　辉夜气定神闲地说：“你先放，不然你待会偷袭我怎么说？”

　　千寻都要被辉夜的小心谨慎气得昏头，可是耳听着外面的更声，知道自己如果还想休息就要顺着这个宇智波家的奇怪混蛋。

　　他松开了手，说道：“那几天，火影大人对我特训，我总觉得每次手法都不同，感觉就像是许多人在特训我。”

　　“这有什么奇怪，千手的忍术本来就是如此。”

　　“如果不是最后柱间大人使出了木遁，我都不知道特训我的人是柱间大人。”千寻瞪着辉夜，“我可不是傻子，谁在攻击我，我还是心知肚明，可不像某些人都不知道在做什么！”

　　辉夜没有理会千寻这番嘲讽，他想着那个逃离开的身影，加上千寻说的话，他觉得自己隐约抓住了什么事情，辉夜站起身，说道：“我回房间了！”

　　“喂！就这么算了吗？”千寻恼怒的说道。

　　“不然呢？”辉夜看着千寻，哼出声，他这幅无赖的样子让人看得更加生气，可是千寻也不想将事情闹大，就忍不住说道：“你到底是干什么要针对我。”

　　辉夜看着千寻，目光一冷，说道：“这个你自己想。”说完，他便推开门走出去，门在他的身后合上，辉夜回想着当初斑的背影，他曾经以为自己早就忘记这个混蛋的身法，可是一旦千寻的话语提醒了他，他的脑海中就浮现出了斑的模样还有斑攻击敌人的狠辣。那一举一动都曾经是他深夜中的噩梦，他竟然因为生活的安逸而将它淡忘了。那么问题来了，斑来到这里是为了什么？辉夜的目光情不自禁的看向柱间的方向，如果不是理智提醒他，柱间不一定会高兴他知道太多，他或许真的就要冲去找柱间问个明白。

　　斑为了柱间而来，而柱间呢？

　　泉奈就这样急急的追出来，而斑真正来寻找的对象，却没有任何反应。

　　这意味着什么呢？

　　这些信息让辉夜的头都疼了起来，他拖着脚步回到自己的房间，他有时候真的不了解柱间究竟是如何想的。

　　那对斑琢磨不定的态度，让他陷入了茫然。

　　他的母亲就这样忘记了自己的父亲吗？

　　

　　幕 三二一

　　昨夜的骚动让第二天的城主府守卫森严了不少，那些事后被告知有人潜入城主府的孩子看着加强了人员的岗位，隐约有些明白事态的性质。

　　吃饭的时候，他们还在窃窃私语着。

　　“昨晚是其他忍村的人吗？”

　　“谁知道。火影大人在这里坐镇，他们也该过来。”

　　“火影大人现在还没有表示呢……”

　　那些窃窃私语对于辉夜来说，就像是蚊蝇的吵闹，他眉头皱起来，看起来生人勿进，而千寻则抱着胳膊同他站在不远不近，虽然他讨厌辉夜，可是作为当事人之一，他也不屑像只鹌鹑似的说着闲言碎语。

　　就在大家都吵闹的时候，柱间带着年长的忍者出现在演武场，显然是在早上他们开了个会。

　　辉夜抬起头，看到柱间的目光冲他眨了眨，那灵动的目光让辉夜心头有些暖意，然后柱间开口说话：“想必你们都知道了，昨夜有些骚动，但是不用担心，这个问题不是什么问题，我们会解决的。”虽然不明白状况，但是柱间的笑容让人平添了许多信心，只有辉夜觉得心头笼上了阴霾。

柱间这是在包庇斑吗？

即使是他早就在当初柱间约见族老的时候，明白柱间维护斑的态度，可是当初还是有大局的考量，而柱间的样子，分明是同斑有所联系，那对于他而言，就是彻头彻尾的欺骗。

柱间在欺骗他吗？这个想法，简直是让辉夜痛心不已。

　　“所以我希望你们都能静下心来，该如何训练还是照常不变。”柱间指着中忍大赛赛场的方向，“还有两天，我们就要前往那里，在那里你们为木叶而战，你们都是木叶的骄傲。”

　　柱间的话语即使是千寻，脸上都透露出了光彩，他的目光追寻着柱间，看着柱间冲身后的人点了点头，于是那些忍者一个个带走了自己的徒弟。

　　泉奈站在了辉夜的面前，而辉夜则听到一旁柱间对着千寻说道：“好了，我们要进行昨天同样的课程。”他忍不住望过去，看着柱间和千寻跃上了房檐。

　　辉夜握紧了自己的拳头，他只觉得内心有几种感觉交织在一起，让他想要朝着天空大声吼出心中的愤懑。那阴晴不定的神色让泉奈忍不住拍了拍肩膀，辉夜拍开了他的手，泉奈心里有些吃惊：“辉夜，你怎么了？”

　　辉夜被泉奈的问题一惊，他猛地意识到自己的状态不对，忙说道：“我有些不舒服。”

　　泉奈说道：“是昨夜没有休息好吗？”

　　“大概是吧。”辉夜拧着眉头，“不过，怎么都要特训是吧。”

　　“……那就先逛逛这个抱月城吧，有兴趣吗？”泉奈提出了一个让辉夜有些困惑的提议。

　　

　　如今的抱月城早已经不同于往日，现在各个忍村的人都混迹在这里，在街道上能看到头戴各种护额的忍者，他们模样有些正常，有些则十分怪异，雾隐村的人更是带着若有若无的血腥味，让人忍不住退避三舍。跟着泉奈的脚步观察着这些敌人，更是让辉夜心里稍微舒缓了下来，忽然他听到泉奈问：“辉夜，你有留意到什么吗？”

　　“雾隐村下了血本。”辉夜说道，“我听说他们的培训手法，是让孩子们直接杀了自己的竞争对手。”

　　“就像是养蛊毒一样的手法。”泉奈说道，“所以，留意一下他们，他们很危险。”

　　“如果比杀人，我不会比他们差。”辉夜冷酷的说道，如果实力满足的话，或许他身旁的泉奈已经是个死人了。

　　泉奈对于辉夜的想法一无所知，他就像往日那样教导辉夜那样向他指出那些未来可能成为辉夜敌人的人，辉夜也并没有忘记学习知识，他开始学着像泉奈那样判断着自己的敌人。这点，在他还年幼的时候，斑就已经同他说过，是的，斑就是这样冷酷的灌输所有他了解知识的人，根本不顾及一个孩子是否能消化。

　　也就是这样的底子，辉夜学习之余，也留心到泉奈正关注着一些地方，却没有同自己讲解。

　　他的心中升起了疑问：泉奈在找什么？

　　

　　泉奈正在找着斑的蛛丝马迹。

　　想要隐藏在抱月城的确是件很简单的事情，但是斑……这个男人必定不会满足这点，他一定有什么急需达到的目的。

　　这正是这么多年，他对斑的了解，斑从来都是有的放矢。

　　

　　然而时间就在闲逛中不知不觉过去，在抱月城的聪明人也不少，他们觉察到泉奈和辉夜的目光，自然也要找回自己的场子，在回城主府的路上，他们甚至还被戴着面具的人阻击了一番。

　　他们维持着中忍大赛前的共识：不要流血。

　　在交手之中各自留了一线，只是初步试探了对方的实力，因为各自都还带着各自的徒弟，辉夜在交手之中也嗅到对方身上浓浓的血腥味，这让辉夜感觉到自己的血液也都跟着沸腾起来。

　　匆忙的交手不过是片刻的时间，随后他们退开，没有再多做纠缠。等回到城主府的时候，泉奈才将目光落在辉夜的身上：“辉夜，感觉如何？”

　　辉夜看着自己手背上淡淡的血痕——好在流出来的血液是红色，说道：“确实有点意思，这就是你今天上的课？”

　　“毕竟，从现阶段来讲，你的能力已经足够了，我能做到的只是让你看到更多的东西。”泉奈认真的说道，他将手放在辉夜的肩膀上，“你可是宇智波的未来。”

　　辉夜笑出了声，他抬眼看向泉奈，距离那些事这么久，这是他第一次认真的看向泉奈，这样的郑重其事让泉奈有些莫名，不过他还是迎着辉夜的目光。辉夜看着自己的兄长，他曾经最信任的兄弟，这个男人已经摆脱了青涩，变得更接近他记忆中的父亲，他注视着泉奈的五官，不出意料之外的看到和父亲肖似的痕迹。腻味的感觉从辉夜的心中泛出，和他此时复杂的心情被打翻在一起，他对泉奈露出了笑容：“你说的这么郑重其事，我听着怪不好意思的。”

　　“这句话，你完全担得起，长老们也都很看好你。你知道，斑的背叛让他们很失望……”

　　“他们早就该失望了。”辉夜嘲笑道，他将自己内心中翻腾起来的心情强行压下，他深知自己是多么的天真，容易为了只字片语而感动，太愚蠢了。

　　他已经厌恶这样了。

　　“你刚才还有看别的东西，泉奈。”辉夜忽然说道，“你在寻找什么？”

　　“哦？”泉奈没有想到辉夜觉察到了自己的目光，“某些蛛丝马迹，昨夜的人，肯定是想要达成什么目的。作为木叶暗部的负责人，我得揪出他。”

　　“那我就不耽误你的时间了。”辉夜摆了摆手，“这种事可不是我能应付的了。”

　　“你能认识到这点最好。”泉奈笑道。

　　他目送着辉夜离开，想到之前所注意到的事情，在抱月城的大街小巷，除了那些混迹在人群之中的忍者，他有看到熟面孔。斑能隐藏起自己的行踪，却不能管住其他人的脚，他刚才看到了木叶的人——一个本不该出现在这里的人。

　　

　　暗流涌动，而时间眨眼间就过去了。

　　柱间带领着自己的选手们前往了中忍大赛，作为火影，他的位置和其他四影并列。作为忍者世界的最高象征，他们要注视着自己的下忍们在这两国交界的地方战斗。

　　大赛的赛程第一天就是将他们的人员打散，进行粗略的筛选。之所以将地点选在这样的交界之地，是因为这里的地理十分丰富，有高山有平原，有柱间这样的忍者存在，密林也不在话下。于是，在柱间主持第一场选拔就在密林之中开始了，每个人手中都有一样信物，他们所要做的就是取得另外一件信物，一共一百人的参赛者，共有五十对信物。

　　比赛时间是一天。

　　一共一百人的比赛，其中调动了总共一百名忍者统管这项筛选，而五影在露面一次后，便各自退下。赛程还刚刚开始，还不值得他们在那里干坐着。

　　在离开之前，他们在单独的会议室有了小聚。

　　接任土影位子的人是无，他比上次见面要显得苍老不少，显然成为土影的继任人并不是什么轻松的事情。他坐在自己的位置上，喝着茶水：“谁能想到，现在竟然会有这么可笑的比赛。”

　　“介于这件事是您也答应了，就不要开始嘲讽了，显得自己像个傻子。”烈斗冷冰冰的说道，柱间格外注目了这个人，他很清楚斑在报告里跟自己说了什么，这个人就算没有参与策划，也绝对是知情人。在桌子下，柱间忍不住握紧了拳头，而沙门迎接着柱间的目光，说道：“火影怎么了？看上去心不在焉的。”

　　“火影的孩子也参加了这场战斗呢。”艾如今脸上也有了皱纹，他看向柱间，“那个孩子叫做宇智波辉夜，是为了纪念辉夜族的灭亡呢。”

　　“哦，我都忘记了，毕竟我可没有嫁人的经历。”烈斗摊开手。

　　“既然是风影了，就不要说这样小家子气的话了。”柱间对着烈斗露出笑容，他的笑容还算有礼貌，白森森的牙齿露出了八颗，“我不介意教教你怎么做人大方。”

　　“好了！”无敲了敲桌子，“说这样的话太没意思了。你们要是没什么想说的，就散了吧。”

　　“我们听说有通缉犯接近了抱月城。”烈斗说道，“或者火影能给个准话。”

　　“我从来没有听过这样的消息。”柱间摊开手，“如果风影能分享一下消息的渠道，不尽感激。”

　　“那大概就是我们的消息太敏感了吧。”烈斗看着柱间露出笑容。

　　无对于这样的扯皮已经有些厌倦了，他们各自喝了一杯茶，便开始叫上自己的副官离开这里。柱间虽然很想观看辉夜的表现，但是过多的关注就是给辉夜添麻烦，他只能带着狐疑离开了会议室。此时的交界之地，天空沉沉的压下，滚滚的乌云似乎都要压到人的顶上，就在柱间踏出会场之后，一股闷雷乍响，倾盆的大雨落下。

　　

　　幕 三二二

　　这场大雨持续了三天，这三天的时间内，大赛的进程依旧没有停下来。

　　第一天脱颖而出了五十人，没有给这五十人丝毫的喘息，大赛很快在第二天的晚上开始了。五十人只拥有了草草包扎伤口和补充食物、武器的时间，在黑夜之下，他们要在平原上决定自己站在哪一方，然后等到晨曦从地平线上升起一刻，就开始他们的厮杀。他们要彻底击垮对方，直到对方不能战斗为止。在这场战斗之中，五大忍村的上忍们都严阵以待，木叶并不赞成这样的赛程，可是在投票中他们输了，于是这样产生可能产生极大伤亡的比赛方式硬是在滂沱大雨中展开。

　　豆大的雨点击打在泥土上，边境本就松软的泥土因为雨水变得泥泞不堪。在夜幕中结盟的双方同时也在黑夜的掩护下为对方埋下了陷阱。

　　即便是上忍都不能保证在陷阱炸开的一瞬，保护那些可怜的受害者。

　　在泥土的腥味中，血液的腥甜不知不觉混杂了进来。

　　在这场战斗刚开始的时候，他就站在了战场的边缘，一同来到的还有风影烈斗、水影白莲。水影嗅着风中的血腥气，笑着说：“这个方法是我们提出来的。”

　　“我很赞同这样的比试，有一些人的想法实在是太天真了。”烈斗附和道。

　　“和平的意义并不是为了厮杀。”柱间压抑着努力说道，“这些孩子本可以不用这样拼尽性命。”

　　就在他话音刚落，爆炸符的骤然炸开使得烟雾弥漫，一旁的上忍很快行动了起来，他们要在不干扰比赛的时候将伤者从战团中带出，柱间看着密集的雨点，说道：“那可是我们忍村的希望。没有了孩子，你们还想不想看到明天。”

　　“那要看什么明天。”烈斗悠悠说了句，“如果只有匮乏的资源，那么明天也不过是折磨。”他说完笑了一声，“这个，你们可就不明白了，沙漠上可不是那么好生存的。”说完这句话，烈斗转过身，“我会让我的副官来打听打听结果的，明天见。”

　　烈斗离开了这里，白莲转身看向他的背影，忽然说道：“有人来找过我。”

　　柱间转头看向他，白莲捋了自己的胡须，继续道：“他给我出示了一些证据，问我有什么想法。”

　　“那么您有什么想法？”

　　“我在想我有什么好处。”白莲对柱间笑笑，“靠理想主义可是没有饭吃的。”

　　“和平就是最大的利益，我想这几年的成果，您也是明白的。”柱间摸不清白莲的态度，但是既然白莲把事情翻到台面上来，他也不介意说服一下对方。

　　“或许吧。”白莲看着战场上战斗的年轻忍者们，他门下的雾隐们显然内部也有了分化，各自都站在了两方，而和分裂的雾隐不同，木叶的八个人都站在了同一边。柱间顺着他的目光看去，说道：“不把蛋放在一个篮子里的确没有错，但是得到的利益也就变少了，不是吗？”

　　“你说的有道理。”白莲笑了笑，“容我考虑一下。”

　　柱间叹了一口气，说道：“我们话都说到这个份上，您竟然只给我这个答复。”

　　“因为，柱间你是个讲道理的人。”白莲这句话说的意味深长，他走了，只留下柱间看着雨水下拼斗的年轻人们。他站在这样的位置，已经没办法看到辉夜，他的辉夜不知道正在做出怎样的决定，也不知道他的辉夜是否受了伤，他过去还希望辉夜能够脱颖而出，可是此时此刻他只希望那个孩子平安无恙。

　　倾盆的雨水下得没完没了，这股随着秋风而来的暴雨，让人感觉到肩头彻骨的寒冷。柱间这些天休息实在称不上好，他难以入眠，内心中殷殷期盼着斑说的那一日早日到来，但是事实就是，自从斑被人追逐，就再也没有了消息。

　　

　　当比赛结束之后，参赛人员所受到的伤害，已经超出了他们的预计。

　　虽然一方获胜，但是25人的队伍里，也有七人不能再参加后续的战斗。剩下的比赛，将从18人中选拔出出来，明明是简单的数字，柱间却嗅到了一丝血腥的味道。

　　他想到自己在赛事之后，就去找辉夜，辉夜和千寻两个人同为战友，受到的伤还算轻，只需要粗略的包扎，还有等待体力恢复。

　　他是经过众人才看到蹲在一起的两个孩子，辉夜看到他时，明显眼睛一亮，而并没有亲人随行的千寻看着他时，也露出了一分安心。

　　柱间蹲下身，伸手抚摸他们两个人的头发，说道：“你们没事就好，其他人呢？”

　　“他们啊，有人被抬走了，另外几个说饿的厉害，先跟着猿飞老师去吃饭。”辉夜咧着嘴说，“血还在流就说去吃饭，不知道的还以为我们木叶的人都没吃饱过呢。”

　　一旁的千寻暗自翻着白眼，他才懒得揭穿辉夜，这个小子分明就是知道火影大人会来这里，专门来卖可怜的。他就不想让辉夜这么得意，于是死皮赖脸的蹲在这里，无论辉夜怎么冷嘲热讽都当好自己的眼中钉、肉中刺。

　　柱间听着辉夜的话，被提醒了，说道：“你们饿不饿。”

　　“他不……”辉夜才想说，千寻就接道，“我和辉夜都快饿扁了。”

　　柱间查看了一下他们的伤势，说道：“伤口都包好了，我带你们去吃饭吧。”他站起身，伸出两只手将辉夜和千寻都从地上拉了起来，千寻感觉到自己握着柱间的那只手仿佛被针扎了一样，瞥了辉夜一眼，只能感受到眼刀嗖嗖地刮在自己的身上，但是他这些天已经有了免疫力，照样顶着笑容看着柱间。

　　柱间这两天同他有了些感情，快走了几步去安排吃的，他招了招手，说道：“你们快点跟来，我带你们去居酒屋吃好吃的。”

　　千寻想快走几步，却被辉夜拉住手，辉夜说：“我们走慢点，大夫说，查克拉没恢复大半的时候，还是注意一下举止。”

　　千寻被辉夜强迫着慢走，两个人用柱间根本听不到的声音对话着。

　　“都没见过你这么厚脸皮的人！”辉夜小声说道。

　　“柱间大人是我老师……”

　　“这句话就更不要脸了！”辉夜脸看起来更加阴沉了。

　　“柱间大人知道你这么斤斤计较吗？”千寻忍不住质问。

　　“母亲只会觉得我做什么都是对的。”

　　“你们宇智波果然都是变态。”千寻暗自嘀咕着，见过孩子黏着长辈的，却没见过辉夜这样还沾沾自喜的。换做是旁人打一顿就好，可是偏偏他打不赢辉夜。

　　“少胡说八道。”辉夜给千寻来了一肘子，但是正如千寻打不赢他，正常情况下，他也奈何不了千寻。

　　千寻吃了他这一下不轻不重的，觉得不还手吃亏，还手又丢人，只能忍耐着。可是再看看周遭的人，似乎还不如辉夜靠谱，也只能不尴不尬的相处着。  
　　  
　　  
　　在那些孩子感知外的世界里，抱月城的警戒变得比初来时要更严密了许多，但是随之增加的，还有来到抱月城内的忍者数量，这让原本只是供普通民众居住的城镇，乍看起来甚至像是个忍者的大村，木叶村内的忍者，旗木带着其他的忍者小队来到了抱月城。柱间对此感到惊讶，因为随着旗木而来的，还有村内顾问包括扉间在内签名的命令。

　　这是有关于斑的通缉令。

　　对柱间而言，这就意味着，有人越过他向村内传达了斑的消息。

　　随着旗木一同来到的还有千手、宇智波、日向家的精英，事态显然超出了柱间的控制，为了了解情况，柱间不得不私下联络了千手桃华。

　　千手桃华在两天后的夜晚来到了柱间的房间，她一同带来的还有扉间的口讯。

　　“柱间大人，扉间大人的意思是，他希望您在这件事之外不要有太多的偏向和动作。”千手桃华斟酌着讲出扉间的意思，“斑是个聪明人，他的计划很完整，而您只要做好您自己就好了。”

　　“你们这两天在干什么？”柱间提问道。

　　千手桃华犹豫了一会，还是回答道：“……我们在私下搜捕斑，那项通缉令已经知会了其他忍村，在这种小事上，他们会选择帮助我们。”

　　柱间深吸一口气，说道：“所以这件事是完全越过我了吗？”

　　“……由扉间大人替您做决定了。”千手桃华说道，“扉间大人说，如果您要追究，事后对他做什么都可以。”

　　柱间沉默了一会，说道：“好的，我明白了，你可以回去了。”

　　千手桃华离开前还是留下了一句话：“柱间大人，我们暂时没有斑的行踪，但是……他的部下已经被我们抓住了。”

　　“好的，我知道了，谢谢你。”

　　柱间听到窗扉打开的声音，夜风灌入了房间内，哪怕千手桃华已经离开，那股寒意也还是在房间里徘徊不去。斑现在处境堪忧，而他却不能为他做些什么……

　　柱间看着桌上的烛光，那摇曳的烛光让他不知不觉凝视许久。假如他和斑易地而处，他会如何呢？

　　他会找到翻盘的希望……他会为了自己的孩子找回公道……！

　　柱间闭上眼睛，手指轻敲着桌面，虽然他不知道斑现在在何处，但是他至少知道斑会去什么地方。

　　

　　幕 三二三

　　到此为止，中忍大赛的赛程已经到了大半，经过几天的修整，第三场的赛程很快就要开始了。

　　赛程的一开始，要求他们这些孩子去抽签，再按照抽签的号码来安排一对一的对决，场地则还在保密。辉夜已经能从前两场赛程感受到不亚于任务的压力，也因为对手变成了各大忍村的人才，和过去所遭遇的对手都不同，即使是他也不得不和日向千寻暂时组队，经过一对一的演练来应对那些赛场上的敌人。

　　以至于，意识到抱月城多了那么多忍者的时候，即使是他也不免感到吃惊。

　　这一届的中忍大赛堪称万众瞩目，临近这里的城镇都迎来了各地的大名还有对此感兴趣的人，在这样的掩饰下，增加的忍者倒不是很惹人注意。真正让辉夜意识到不同以往的是，他甚至看到了木叶加派的人手，这让他想起这几日都不见人影的泉奈，以泉奈对他的关心，这几日也只是跟他打个招呼，他想不生出些其他念头都不行。

　　和辉夜作伴的日向千寻也不是没脑子的人，他用手肘捅了辉夜一下，问道：“你感觉到什么不对的吗？”

　　“连你都感觉到了吗？”辉夜讽刺道。

　　“那看来你已经知道有些不同寻常了。”千寻直接过滤掉辉夜的那些嘲讽，这是这几日相处下来的心得，想要跟辉夜这样阴晴不定的人相处而不被气死，自己多少要退让两步。

　　“想知道为什么吗？”辉夜挑着眉头看了眼千寻。

　　“你想到了什么好主意？”

　　“当然是……找人问问。”辉夜的目光在街道上逡巡着，他刚才有瞥见人怀里揣着卷轴，可见是有关于任务的，如果是一个人手上拿着的话，那没什么奇怪，古怪的是好几个人手里都有那件东西。换个角度来说，那就是命令。

　　千寻意会了辉夜，他说道：“找个好下手的，不要把我也赔进去。”

　　辉夜嘲讽的笑了笑，他对千寻做了个手势，示意他跟上自己。

　　距离比赛开始还有一天的时间，他们这两日光是在训练，习惯了对战的紧绷，现在还真有些不习惯，倒不如利用这个机会活动活动筋骨。

　　辉夜和千寻混入到越发热闹的抱月城人群中，因为人潮的涌入，让抱月城的生意比往日还要好上三分，沿街叫卖的人，还有兜卖各地商品的杂货商，加上好事者的聚集，如今街道上百样人都有。即使是有不少忍者，也没有办法面面俱到。

　　他们两个人成了浑水摸鱼的人，在忍者中找了个目标，经过一两个时辰的蛰伏，然后一朝得手。

　　至于那个倒霉的忍者，就被他们丢弃在偏僻的小巷里，等淤血褪去之后，就会醒过来。而辉夜则对着卷轴苦恼，忍者不可能不对卷轴进行加密，而这上面显然就有这样的处理，这个时候，日向千寻笑着从辉夜的手里抽过卷轴，说道：“这个时候，站一边，看看天才是怎么干活的。”

　　日向千寻展开了卷轴，在白眼下，附着在卷轴上的查克拉纹路格外明显，辉夜站在一旁只看到他的手上结了数个印，随后，卷轴上慢慢显露出字样。字样依旧是进行了加密，而千寻对此也颇有经验，开始逐字逐句的解读：“S……S级通缉令？啧啧……还是木叶发布的？”辉夜支起了自己的耳朵，他死死盯着卷轴，催促道：“后面呢，快讲。”

　　“宇智波斑……已经流窜到抱月城。如有行踪……不论生死……”千寻吞咽了一下唾沫，他抬头看了一下辉夜，和他想象中的一样，此时此刻辉夜的脸色难看的不行。

　　“这是……你兄长吧。”

　　“他才不是我兄长。”辉夜冷淡说了一句，他不重，却让千寻瑟缩了一下脖子，总觉得他这样更吓人了，连忙安抚道：“好的好的……你知道我不关心你们宇智波那些破事。”

　　日向千寻想到自己长辈私下讲的那些宇智波旧事，只觉得自己无意间捅了个火药桶，他卷起卷轴，将它放在辉夜的手上，说道：“这件事不是我们能掺和的。”

　　“……”辉夜看着手里的卷轴，“我知道。”以他如今的能力，还不能对斑做什么。

　　“那他来这里干什么？”千寻想起之前村里的传闻，斑刺杀了宇智波家的长老，而如今流窜到抱月城，“难道他是要成为叛忍？来到这个地方，意图对柱间大人不利？！”

　　“不。”辉夜摇了摇头，“这不是他的目的。”这是他唯一能相信斑的地方，他不会对柱间不利。

　　“那他想要做什么？”千寻问道。

　　辉夜皱起了眉头，斑的目的不是柱间，那么他的目标想必是敌人。这让他想起了之前六木的口供，关于袭击木叶的事情，显然不只是叛忍的手笔，同样的还有……风之国。

　　“他的目标……也许是风影……”辉夜低声呢喃出声，“这里毕竟比风之国好下手。”

　　千寻皱起了眉头，偷偷卷轴的事情，竟然牵系到刺杀影级别的时间？他可以将这个卷轴退回去吗？

　　他真希望假装一切都没有发生。

　　千寻说道：“这不是我们能管的事情了，我看你也很乱，快点把这玩意丢掉吧，我们回去。”

　　他几乎是半拖半拽的将辉夜朝着城主府的方向拉去，千寻边拖着辉夜，边看着日渐昏黄的天色。可以想见的是，中忍大赛只会一天乱过一天。

　　

　　在城主府的密室内，泉奈正看着被束缚双手的面具男，那是木叶暗部的面具，而面具下的人则是斑的部下。

　　这场审问，他只在密室里留下了千手桃华和日向家的精英，他们两人站在他的身后，泉奈看着对方，说道：“斑在什么地方？”

　　“我不知道。”

　　“那么你来到这个地方，是为了将这个东西交给他吗？”泉奈将账本丢在面前的桌上，他刚才粗略的翻动了一遍，很惊讶的看到了烈斗和宇智波大悟的名字。这竟然是半本斑找寻很久的账本，那么问题是，这个账本从何而来，为何还没到达斑的手上。

　　“您已经把我要说的话说完了。”斑的部下低笑了一声，他看着泉奈，“这就是证据。”

　　“为什么不把证据直接交给木叶！”泉奈质问道。

　　而那个人只是低笑了一声，不在说话。泉奈没有揭开他脸上的面具，那张面具下很有可能会是个他熟识的人，他现在还不想把事情做的这样绝。泉奈站起身，对千手桃华说道：“到此为止吧，把他关押在这里。一切等明天决赛结束。”

　　“斑很有可能会出现在那里。”日向一族的人说道。

　　“如果他要命的话，就该在烈斗回程的时候攻击。”泉奈看着账本说道，他知道斑为什么要来这里了，他是为了复仇。

　　为了让烈斗付出代价，为了讨回小松的公道。

　　“要知会烈斗那边吗？”千手桃华低声问。

　　“为什么要知会他们，让他们自相残杀去吧。”泉奈闭上眼睛。他的手抚摸在那本账本上面，想起那阵时间柱间的低落，他从暗室出来，驱散了旁人，带着这本账本走向柱间的房间。

　　

　　柱间打开了房间的门，看到门口站着的人是泉奈的时候，他本来想关上房门，但是泉奈抢先一步一只脚探进门内，他用手撑着房门说道：“柱间，听我解释，我有些话想要跟你说。”

　　他借着夜色看着柱间，柱间的神情比前几天的时候要憔悴许多，就像是几晚上都没有睡好一样，柱间揉了揉眉心，说道：“你想要说什么？”

　　“我有一样东西要给你看。”泉奈急切的说道。

　　柱间犹豫了一下，还是侧过神将门打开让泉奈进来。踏进房间内，泉奈嗅到了一股沉闷的味道，他看了柱间，叹了一口气：“你这几天都没开窗户吗？”

　　“我想这件事我不用跟你报备吧。”

　　“柱间，我知道你再怪我越权告知村里有关斑的事情。”

　　“你想太多，我并不是责怪你这件事情。”柱间否认了这件事。

　　“那么柱间你究竟瞒着我多少事情？”泉奈几乎觉得无奈，“我不只是你的爱慕者，我同样也要为村子负责！是，你对斑的偏心我很不满，但是……你要知道，我很多事情也要考虑到村子和族人。”

　　柱间抬头看着泉奈，没有说话，但是那双眼睛中的抗拒，让泉奈只能将账本放在桌子上：“这样东西，这样斑想要的东西，我不知道它从哪里来，或许你能告诉我。”

　　柱间对账本的样子再清楚不过，他直接打开了账本，手指迅速的拨过纸页，在上面出现了几个名字，有几处地方的大名，有烈斗的署名，这个名字抽空了柱间的力气，他将斑给自己的账本记得清清楚楚，这两本合二为一的账本里，记载着所有杀害小松的凶手，他们都是凶手。

　　摧毁了他建立的半个木叶，间接害死了小松，柱间看到这里再也忍受不住，他的手紧握成拳，坐在那里肩膀颤抖着。那海潮般用来的情绪，最后淹沒了他的心头，柱间的眼泪从眼中流了下来，泪水打湿了发黄的账本，让泉奈心里泛出几分唏嘘。他不想打断柱间，也不想再追究那些为什么，当看到柱间眼泪的时候，他就已经输了。

　　泉奈站在柱间的背后，他的手指抚摸着柱间的头发，在黑色的发丝之中，甚至能看到一两根白发。泉奈皱起眉头，叹了口气，说道：“柱间，这些时间，你辛苦了。”

　　柱间没有回答他，他压抑着眼泪，但是账本上的泪痕鲜明，肩膀也因为忍耐而颤抖着，这让泉奈的心口更加酸楚，他伸出手遮掩住柱间的双眼，说道：“柱间不要伤心了，求你了……”

　　他的手心被柱间的眼泪所沾湿，他感受到那长长的眼睫搔着自己的掌心，将眼泪抹在他的掌心中。那还带着温度的泪水让泉奈的手指忍不住颤抖，他矮下身，从后面抱住了柱间，他对于柱间来讲过于熟悉的声音安慰着：“柱间，不要难过了，他们会付出代价的。都会的……”

　　柱间没有回答泉奈，他的精神在此时已经不堪重负，对斑的焦虑，对真相的认识都让他没办法回答泉奈，最后还是泉奈实在看不过眼，他直接将柱间从桌前扯开，将柱间拉进自己的怀里。

　　“柱间，现在还不是伤心的时候！”

　　“小松……小松……”柱间哽咽着叫着孩子的名字，他那份凄楚让泉奈忍无可忍的堵住了柱间的唇舌。

　　他甚至在嫉妒那个死去的孩子，嫉妒他能占据着柱间的全部心神，嫉妒斑用这样的方式都能让柱间铭记他。

　　泉奈抱着柱间来到了床榻上，他的动作甚至有些粗暴，也只有用这样的方法才能让柱间将一点注意转移到他的身上。

　　“柱间，你看着我……看着我！”

　　泉奈在柱间的耳边低吼着，他的吻粗暴的落在柱间的颈边，将那颈脖亲吻出明显的痕迹，他压抑多时的嫉妒和欲望在此时喷涌而出。他扯开了柱间的衣裳，覆压在他的身上，用怒张的性器抵在柱间的下体上，那浓郁的雄性气息，让柱间不禁大口喘息着。

　　烛光不知道何时熄灭了，在房间里只剩下了最原始的对话，柱间的四肢纠缠上了泉奈，泉奈摁压着柱间抵死缠绵着。

　　他已经不想再质问了，到这个时候，还是肢体最能表达着他的情感。

　　

　　幕 三二四

　　一夜颠倒，泉奈在晨曦破晓的时候在柱间床前将自己打理整齐，柱间用手遮掩着自己的面庞，让泉奈分不清他的神情。

　　“我会先前往会场。”泉奈低声说道，“你如果不舒服，就等待结果吧……小松的事情，我们会讨回公道的，但是不该是现在。”

　　“你出去吧。”柱间疲惫的说，泉奈说的有他的道理，假如让他看到烈斗，他不一定能克制自己的情绪，让泉奈前往那里的确是最好的解决办法。

　　“柱间，你没有什么想对我说的吗？”泉奈抱着一丝希望的问道，他不知道自己想听到什么，但是内心的冲动还是迫使他问出了这句。

　　柱间放下手，他长叹了一口气，他说道：“斑，是被冤枉的。太智长老才是那个出卖木叶的人，他和宇智波大悟交易了。”

　　泉奈整个人都在柱间的话语中愣住了，他看着柱间，说道：“这是斑跟你说的？”

　　“他需要一个契机，让太智长老放松警惕……”柱间继续说道，而泉奈猛地站起来，他看着柱间说道：“你就信了斑的话吗？”

　　“他给我看了另外一半的账本……”

　　“账本可以伪造！太智长老”泉奈难以置信，一字一句说出自己心中的质疑，“柱间，你怎么就全然相信斑的话是真的呢？”他根本不敢相信，难道他一直让斑和太智拨弄在鼓掌之中吗？“太智长老，他就这么污蔑被他践踏的伤者？柱间，当初你还为了延缓斑的事情而去向太智长老告罪，他的情况你也看在眼中，你怎么可以因为斑的一面之词，就认为他要拿自己的性命来给斑下套！”

　　“泉奈……你为什么不多相信斑一点……”柱间闭上眼睛，现在的情况已经够乱了，他也不知道该说些什么，他能理解泉奈心中的愤怒，没有谁会喜欢在全力以赴之后，被告知他只是个幌子。

　　“柱间，我不能接受……”泉奈后退了两步，“这件事情我不会就这么作罢的，如果真的要证明斑是无辜的，那么就拿出更真实的证据，而不是……而不是污蔑一个老人！”他转过身走到门口，而柱间撑起身看着泉奈打开了房门，泉奈停住了脚步，说道：“柱间，为了木叶考虑，你不要再去会场了，如果烈斗死了，局势会更加混乱。”

　　说完，泉奈猛地关上了大门，他快步离开，将柱间的房间甩在了身后，他快步走到庭院，然后看到猿飞、辉夜、千手桃华等人站在庭院里等着他，泉奈收拾起自己脸上的神情，让自己的情绪镇定下来，他说道：“柱间这几天太疲劳了，他会晚一点到达会场，我们先走吧。”他将目光放在千手桃华的身上，“桃华，你就留在这里陪着柱间吧，毕竟中忍大赛不容忽视。”

　　千手桃华的目光就复杂得多，泉奈这样说的目的并不是让她催促着柱间前往会场，这样的情况，扉间一早就有了预感，如果柱间不能控制好他的情绪，那么为了避免烈斗死亡，他们要约束柱间的行动。

　　为了木叶，无论用什么方法，他们都要阻拦柱间。

　　“我明白了……”桃华点了点头，她转头对辉夜说，“小子，可不要丢脸哦！”

　　“乌鸦嘴！”辉夜瞪了她一眼，“等着本大爷拿冠军吧。”

　　“你小子不要说大话了！”千寻不满说道，“冠军应该是我的！”

　　“手下败将！”

　　他们两个人的斗嘴近来成了常态，反倒让庭院里的气氛和缓下来，泉奈冲桃华点头示意，就带队离开了会场。而千手桃华则目送着他们离开，等到确定他们不会回头的时候，她一声唿哨叫出了十数个戴着暗部面具的千手族人，这就是扉间派来的保险。在同一件事上，千手永远都会保留他们的后手，当做好准备后，桃华朝着柱间的房间走去。

　　

　　比赛照常进行着，比起前两个赛程，一对一的比赛固然简单，但是凶险程度却又上升了。

　　和村子里的选拔赛不同，这里不会再有留手，如果一个差池，很有可能是裁判也没办法制止的惨剧发生。在座的大名对于血腥是乐见其成，在他们的眼中，忍者不过就是工具，刀自然是越快越好，而如果刀子坏了，那么换把更快的就好了。

　　这些大名就像是嗜血的秃鹫，见血才能让他们的嘴角勾起笑容。

　　而作为忍界的巅峰，五影坐在了最高位，他们已经不需要应酬大名。对于柱间的缺席，显然也有人好奇，无直接问着站在一旁的泉奈说道：“怎么了？你们的火影呢？”

　　“火影大人身体有些不适。”

　　“你们火影大人的身体似乎不大好啊。”艾随口说道，“最近可总是听说火影大人不适的消息呢。”

　　“毕竟生过孩子吧。”水莲撇了撇嘴，“以前女人生孩子不都是九死一生的凶险吗？”

　　“火影大人又不是女人。”

　　“诸位也是影级别的人物，说这样的话，太小家子气了。”泉奈冷淡的说道，“如果对火影大人的实力有质疑的话，在下可以代为转告，切磋切磋的话，也是增进关系的一种。”

　　“哦，副官生气了。”烈斗露出了笑容，“不过也难怪，按照关系，你们应该是继母子。”

　　泉奈没有接这个话茬，随后，只听到大家的惊呼声，原来场下已经开始使用大型忍术了。为了保护会场中的其他人，在决斗场地之外都笼罩着一层结界，只是下忍级别的战斗，是不会对看台造成任何破坏的。而在大名的身旁，更是隐藏着上忍级别的忍者。比赛进入了精彩的部分，风影、水影等人也就不再多说什么，开始将目光落在正在格斗的人身上。

　　如今在场下的是千寻和砂隐的傀儡师，这也让战斗陷入了胶着。千寻的战斗不能奏效，而白眼的能力又让傀儡师深深忌惮，现在他们都在等待着对方犯错。

　　而进入到胶着情况时，他们的动作已经让人眼花缭乱，日向的体术还有层出不穷的傀儡手段让人大呼过瘾。

　　时间无声无息的过去，日向利用自己的血继限界直接攻击傀儡师本体，将自己改造成傀儡的傀儡师最终倒在了地上。而一场战斗结束之后，很快又换上了另外一组，就在原本已经被破坏的场地上开始了自己的对抗，作为忍者，克服不同的环境也是他们的必修课。这次的战斗双方，是岩隐和雾隐，这可以算得上是矛与盾的对抗。到此时，已经是午时的时候，正中的太阳散发着热力，在会场内甚至都开始有人叫卖起便当。当一顿饭结束之后，辉夜那组又被换上，经过漫长的等待，辉夜几乎是速战速决，只见尘埃落定，砂隐村的人就倒在了地上，这样的速度即使是坐在最上方的无也觉得奇怪。

　　“我记得，这个小子是没有血继限界的吧。”

　　“一个没有继承写轮眼也没有继承木遁的小子呢。”

　　泉奈到此维持着沉默，即使他心里也在好奇，辉夜究竟是用什么方法战胜了对方。

　　赛程白热化的进行中，就在这个时候，有一个人匆匆走了上来，想要通过四影外部的结界，风影身边的护卫走上前去询问，泉奈只听到微弱的说话声：“宇智波……斑来了。”

　　话音刚落，结界就被粗暴的撕扯开了。

　　一把长刀直接从上而下的劈下，泉奈只能看到那古怪的剑身，那样子让他想起了斑的武器。

　　面对这样突如其来的攻击，四影们的反应也是各有不同，艾皱了皱眉头，水莲和无站在了一旁，而剑指向的目标也格外明显——烈斗。

　　这是斑寻仇而来。

　　“烈斗，是你的问题，就赶紧解决吧，这里可施展不开。”艾冷淡的说道。

　　“你们是以为我不会将事情闹大吗？！”烈斗怒吼道。

　　“那你面对的将不是一个敌人。”无说道。

　　“烈斗，当了风影也让你忘记了忍者的规矩吗？”戴着面具的斑在面具下低笑，“现在还只是你我之间的事情。”

　　烈斗的脸色出奇的难看，而斑根本不给他拒绝的机会。烈斗一瞬间权衡了厉害，朝外跃去，他和斑的身影如电划过空中，烈斗的护卫还想要紧追上去，却突然被泉奈挡住了去路。

　　“你们不知道这是一对一吗？”泉奈的目光格外冰冷，他或许该放他们过去，可是想到柱间昨夜落在他掌心的眼泪，他便挡在了这些人的面前，“如果你们觉得不满，我们可以再开一局。”

　　他的万花筒写轮眼已经打开，那转动的勾玉让那些护卫忍不住后退了两步，而退两步却已经不是在结界之内，他们坠入的是无尽的血色当中，所能看到的只有那一双冷冰冰的写轮眼。时间在这样的空间不知道过去多久，等他们跌坐在地上时，所坐着的又是水泥的地面，眼前还是冷冰冰的泉奈。

　　这正是万花筒写轮眼的力量，如果没有实力，不要轻易挑战。

　　斑和烈斗的战斗，结果如何，泉奈一点都不在乎，他此时此刻在乎的只有还在城主府的柱间。

　　柱间知道他的选择会高兴吗？

　　泉奈站在火影的位置旁，居高临下看着气氛依旧火热的场内，刚才的小插曲还不至于让别人发现这里发生了什么。

　　中忍大赛还在继续。

　　  
　　幕 三二五

　　辉夜和日向千寻再度站在了彼此的对面。

　　他们的身上都带着战斗的伤痕，精神却因为战斗而格外高涨着。

　　血液在他们的身体里沸腾着，而一旁的欢呼声更让他们紧握起了拳头，千寻看着辉夜说道：“喂，我已经知道你的路数了。”

　　辉夜冷哼了一声，说道：“也不知道是什么给你的勇气。”

　　他说完，抬头看向了五影们所在的看台，等到的却还是失望，柱间并不在上面。

　　这个时候，一声裁判的唿哨，战斗一触即发。辉夜和千寻的目光在空气中发生了碰撞，他脚下发力，朝着怒张着白眼的千寻奔去，他们的拳头最先碰撞在一起，随后就是激烈的拳来腿往，这个时候，气氛已经到达了巅峰，看台上欢呼的声音完美的掩盖了不远处的战斗。

　　就在辉夜和千寻的总决赛进行的时候，斑和烈斗的战斗也在持续着。

　　他们的战场是更加广大的平原，所有隐藏在暗处的人都浮出水面观察着这场战斗，这场战斗其实是最普通不过的私仇，却因为战斗的人而格外引人注目。

　　更让他们关心的是战果，假如宇智波斑的实力能够击败烈斗，那么对于木叶的实力，他们需要重新评估了。

　　

　　柱间在城主府的后院，等来了扉间。

　　这才是他一直没有前往会场的原因，桃华说今天扉间会赶到，他可以无视泉奈的话，却不能不给扉间这个面子。

　　扉间风尘仆仆的赶来，他的目光最早放在了柱间的面色上，说道：“你这几天憔悴了许多。”

　　“没有的事情。”柱间直接否认了，放在桌上的是两本账本，扉间问候完柱间就拿起它们草草翻阅一边，随后他长出一口气，说道：“这件事情终于有结果了。”

　　“斑已经跟烈斗打起来了。”

　　“这是迟早的事情。”扉间保留了自己的态度，他说道：“你知道这意味着什么吗？”

　　“局势要改变了。”

　　“你能认识到这点我就放心了……”扉间长出了一口气，“没有长久的和平，没有长久的战争……比起最开始，你已经让整个世界进步许多。”

　　“但是人总是有私心，木叶也有自己的私心。”

　　“没有错。”扉间看着这套账本，“我过来前，已经让其他人把太智长老控制起来了，现在只需要同其他四影谈判就好了。”

　　“我知道了。”柱间叹了一口气，他抓起一旁的羽织，说道：“我准备好了，让我们走吧。”

　　扉间拿着账本，紧跟在柱间的身后，中忍大赛结束之后，他们很快就要迎来忍界的新的格局——没有人能忍受如同平静的和平，只要是人就有私心，五大国谁都想坐上第一的座椅，占据着更多的主动，占据着更多的资源。他很高兴柱间能够认清这点，而不是理想化的纵容那些贪婪的人，如今……或许它们的边界会摩擦不断。

　　大名乐见其成，忍村乐见其成，只有战斗才能促使着人们进步。也只有伤痛，才能让人感知到和平的可贵。

　　

　　辉夜醒过来的时候，十分不满的发现自己正跟日向千寻并排躺着，而更让人不满的是，他隐约听到了熟悉的命令声音。

　　“这是什么中忍比赛？这分明是战场吧，打自己也这么用力，他们两个人是傻瓜吗？”千手香的声音简直是噩梦一样。

　　这个时候，千寻也转过头来，辉夜很清楚的在他眼中看到了绝望。但是，这也都是他们该承受的事情，毕竟两个同村的人，在比赛场上打到双方都受了不轻的伤，在千手香看来真是毫无点到为止的分寸。

　　等他们应付完千手香的唠叨后，辉夜隐约感觉到城主府有些不一样了，门外的人都是匆匆来去，就像是争分夺秒一样，显然在他们昏迷过去之后，中忍大赛发生了一些变故。

　　辉夜伤在左臂，千寻伤在腿上，于是辉夜催促着千寻给自己穿上外套，然后忍着伤口的疼痛探出头。

　　就如同他想的那样，如今的城主府气氛大不同，来来往往的忍者都是全副武装的样子。辉夜绕过千手香和她的医疗忍者，来到了前厅的位置，千手桃华在门外守着，看到辉夜的时候惊讶道：“辉夜，你就醒了吗？”

　　“发生什么事情了？”辉夜的目光穿过千手桃华，一眼望进了前厅内，出乎意料之外的是，泉奈、扉间、柱间都在，更让人震惊的是……斑竟然好好地坐在里面。

　　辉夜的神情变幻着，他面色的突变让千手桃华心生不妙，但是出乎他们意料的是，此时的辉夜比想象中更加冷静。辉夜走近屋内，先望向了柱间，说道：“母亲，这究竟是怎么一回事？”

　　正在讨论的内容就这样被辉夜打断，斑坐在自己的位置上，不动声色，柱间不知道该如何开口，扉间看了看，还是自己开口合适，便说道：“辉夜，你才刚醒，不知道发生了什么事情，你先下去休息，回头我们再跟你解释。”

辉夜目光扫过屋子里的人，他此时此刻只觉得心中茫然无依，柱间曾经同他说得那些话，在他和斑有所联系的事实面前，就像是耳光抽在他的面上。他要如何相信，柱间是不在乎斑的？

而在柱间维护斑的情况下，竟然还同泉奈有染，他几乎要以为自己不知道柱间的面目了。

辉夜最后把目光望向柱间：“母亲，你没有话跟我说吗？”

　　柱间迎着辉夜的目光，看着辉夜眼里闪烁的泪光，他几乎说不出话来，还是扉间再度开口道：“辉夜，现在是在讨论村子里重要的事情。”

　　辉夜噙着眼泪，愣愣回道：“是，你们处理重要的事情吧。”这让柱间心口一痛，他忍不住握紧了扶手，斑说道：“辉夜，还是让我跟你解释吧。”斑站起身，一步步朝着辉夜走去，他的脸上还有烈斗留下的伤口，那翻起的血肉让他严肃的神情看起来甚至有些可怕，辉夜丝毫没有畏惧，迎着还带着杀气的斑，嘴角露出了讽刺的笑容。

　　“辉夜，这都是为了木叶的稳定。木叶有内奸，我成了诱饵，现在这些问题都解决了……”斑的手落在辉夜的肩膀上，“恭喜你在比赛中拿到了优胜，柱间以你为傲，你现在最好休息一下。”

“别一副我兄长的样子。”辉夜冷笑一声甩开斑的手，斑不以为意，而他口中所说的却不是辉夜真正想听到的答案，他的目光还是看向柱间，柱间这时终于忍不住站起来，走向辉夜。但就在他接近的时候，辉夜深吸一口气，说道：“母亲，是我任性了，您先谈要事吧，我相信你会给我一个答复的。”

辉夜拒绝了接近的千手桃华，慢慢走出了屋子。

千手桃华在意着柱间的神色，一心想要平息此刻辉夜心中的怨气，自顾自地解释道：“这件事情很复杂……大致就是木叶有了内奸，联合风之国策划了对木叶的攻击，后续宇智波家发生的一切都是为了搜查证据。现在证据找到了，但是局势已经乱了，辉夜……你要快点好起来，成为木叶的生力军。”

　　那些话根本没有办法传到辉夜的心里，他看着泛白的天空，只觉得自己脚下的土地都是松散的。他是不是还在一个噩梦中没有醒过来？

　　看到辉夜这副样子，千手桃华也只能叹口气，她没办法主宰辉夜的想法，只能希望这个孩子能够自己看开一些。

　　

　　辉夜茫茫然回到了自己的病房，千寻早就在等他的消息，看到他失魂落魄的走进来，就问道：“辉夜，发生了什么事情？”

　　“所有都只是一个布局……”辉夜看着自己的手，喃喃自语，他这幅样子让人看着都害怕，千寻看他这样，只能强压下自己一贯的急躁，给他倒了杯热茶，强塞到辉夜的手里，坐在一旁看着辉夜变幻的神色，过了好一会，他才问道：“那木叶呢？木叶发生了什么事情？我刚才从窗口看，分明是备战的样子！”

　　比起斑回来了，千寻更关注的是即将发生什么，他的话语提醒了辉夜，这让辉夜忍不住回过神，说道：“斑打败了烈斗。他没杀他，但是……烈斗回到风之国，肯定活不了多久。”

　　“……风之国不会咽下这口气的。”

　　“这要看烈斗的副官怎么想……”辉夜想起烈斗那个老成的副手，他看向千寻，“这样木叶有两个影级别的战力，你觉得……其他人会怎么想？”

　　“木叶……是个威胁。”

　　“但是他们不会明着来的，激怒木叶才是不理智的行为。”辉夜接着千寻的话说道，“在这件事情上，我们只能被动的等待。我知道……就只有这些了。”

　　千寻坐在自己的床上，他都没想到局势会变的这么快，对于他这样的人来说，简直是如梦似幻。等他缓过气来，才分神想着辉夜的家事，但是辉夜已经没有心情想这些，他摆了摆手，直接躺在了自己的床上。

辉夜抬起手，看到自己胳膊上的绷带，虽然现在身上带伤，但是他很清楚自己还留有余力。这让他下意识摸了摸自己的眼睛，在这一次的战斗里，无论是父亲留给他的瞳力，还是母亲教会他的仙法，他都没有使用。这些底牌到现在也只有柱间知道一部分，这是他的力量。

今天他赢了，不过是一切开始的起点。

辉夜想到这里，猛地坐了起来，一旁的千寻给吓了一跳，说道：“辉夜，你怎么了？”

“没什么。”辉夜松开自己的拳头。斑回来也好，泉奈觊觎柱间也好，他都会靠着父母赋予自己的东西去战胜他们。这是父亲对他的寄望，他要保护自己的母亲。“千寻，我只是觉得，我还可以变得更强，你就在后面看着我扫清那些障碍吧。”

“自大。”千寻嘀咕了一句，他转头去看辉夜，却看到刚才脸色还难看的辉夜如今嘴角噙着笑容，这样反复的情绪他见怪不怪，可是看辉夜颇有斗志的样子，还是客套了句：“你加油吧。”

辉夜低笑了一声，不再说话。  
　　

　　幕 三二六

　　中忍大赛之后的变化，让人根本想不起什么儿女情长。

　　泉奈留在了抱月城收尾，柱间和扉间则朝着木叶赶回去，斑也与之同行，如今账本把握在他的手上，有了这项证据，他就可以联合几位站在自己这边的长老，重新夺回对宇智波的控制权。泉奈显然也是意识到这点，所以才提出要留在抱月城，让这件事情平稳过渡，才能避免难以言喻的尴尬。

　　在走之前，他甚至去找了一趟泉奈。

　　中忍大赛结束之后，泉奈一直没有回到城主府，于是斑只能去军营附近寻找泉奈。

　　那是在黄昏时分，泉奈正在观察着军营附近的布防，对于斑的脚步声他心知肚明，于是并没有吭声，等待着斑先捡起话头。

　　斑开门见山的感谢他：“泉奈，这次我必须要感谢你。”

　　泉奈听到这样直白的道谢，心里只觉得五味杂陈，他转过身，同斑面对面：“感谢我什么？”

　　“感谢你拦住了烈斗的护卫。”斑说道，如果泉奈没有拦住护卫们，那么他要解决掉烈斗的难度会大大增加，也正因为缺少了增援，烈斗才没有了底气。毕竟，这也许也代表着其他三影的意志，在战斗中烈斗更是有所分心，斑才能在中忍大赛前战胜他。唯一可惜的是，扉间来得太及时，他没有来得及杀掉烈斗。

　　“我不要你的感谢。”泉奈冷硬的拒绝。

　　“你要留在抱月城几天吗？”斑忽然问道。

　　“不然呢？同你一起回到木叶，在诸位长老的面前被你羞辱吗？”泉奈口气不善的说道，“我想你也知道，我曾经差点让你在族谱上除名。是，这让太智长老相信你走投无路，只是在这样的算计下，我在眼里显得很可笑吧，斑。”

　　斑听着泉奈隐含着怒气的话语，说道：“你的愤怒和委屈，我会弥补你的。”

　　“呵呵……弥补我？”泉奈瞪着斑，“你这是在施舍我吗？”他瞪着斑，却不禁想到了柱间，他在柱间的眼中也是这样的可怜吗？

　　他所做的一切，等待到的都是施舍吗？

　　就在他打算证明自己，就在他以为自己可以取代斑的时候，到现在证明他所做的一切都是个笑话！

　　“这是你应得的。”斑看着自己愤怒的弟弟，他明白，泉奈愤怒、屈辱，他的付出就这样被自己践踏，“而且，你也应该知道……即使我不提出，其他长老也会提出那个要求。事实就是如此，假如我拒绝了，你同样也会觉得我在施舍你。”

　　“歪理。”泉奈几乎气笑了，他看着斑，看着他的兄弟，他的童年是跟在斑的身后度过的，他的少年，是将这个男人当成自己憧憬的存在，而如今……都改变了，这一切都再也回不到从前了。

　　“你走吧。”泉奈转过身，“我跟你已经没什么好说的，”

　　“泉奈，我会弥补你的。”斑再度肯定的说道。

　　他像来时那样离开了，而泉奈听着斑的脚步，喃喃自语道：“弥补？斑……我会让你后悔的。”他望着天空，看着地平线上渐渐消失的日头，他想起这几日都刻意回避的柱间，柱间的脸色还是那么的苍白，斑回来了，可是柱间不是该高兴吗？是什么在折磨他？泉奈想到这，都想跑到柱间的面前去质问他。

　　柱间，你心中对我有一丁点的情意吗？

　　他不敢问，他生怕那个回答会让自己的心碎掉。

　　可是柱间那张苍白的脸孔，又让他不禁魂牵梦萦，他在梦里才敢问着柱间种种问题，也只有梦里的回答才会让他心头安定。

　　泉奈站在空旷的平原上茫然四顾，他知道柱间明天就要离开抱月城，但是他不知道他和柱间何时才有面对面相处的机会。

　　  
　　木叶随着马车的日夜行驶而越来越近，柱间掀开帘子之后，已经能够看到了木叶的炊烟。

　　斑看到他探出头来，就说：“马上就到木叶了，我已经先让人回村子里通知千手香了。”

　　柱间点了点头，说道：“希望她有时间。”

　　斑说道：“你还是先待在马车里好好休息吧。”

　　柱间感觉到自己的精力似乎自从来到抱月城之后，就有些不济，这一开始还不那么明显，等到情况变得胶着的时候，力不从心的感觉就越发的清楚。

　　起初他以为是自己没有休息好，可是当斑同烈斗决斗完后，他终于可以踏实睡个好觉之后，醒来时候的疲惫感让柱间发现一切似乎没有他想象的那么简单。

　　他的身体似乎正在出什么问题，以至于他甚至没有精力去过问斑和烈斗决斗之后的事情。离开抱月城的时候，他的脸色就很苍白，连扉间都忍不住替他做出了一些决定。因为天气已经要到夏至，为了柱间的身体考虑，这一路上他都是坐着马车，一路颠簸的回到了木叶。

　　本来应该在抱月城让千手香看看的，可是因为村子里临时有事，千手香比他们早两天离开了抱月城，这才拖延到了现在。

　　马车很快回到了木叶，斑和柱间分了两路，斑朝着宇智波家的祠堂而去，柱间则到了千手香的诊所。

　　“你是怎么把自己搞成这样的？”千手香看到柱间脸色的时候，眉头紧皱的可以夹死蚊子。

　　柱间只是露出笑容，即使是他自己也不清楚是怎么回事。

　　千手香摇了摇头，让柱间伸出自己的手腕，然后按着柱间的脉搏，千手香的眉头紧皱着：“不可能啊……”

　　“发生了什么事情？”柱间问道。

　　千手香的神情变得古怪起来，她看了眼柱间，忍不住同他确认道：“你确定……唔，不对，应该是……你和斑之前是不是一直都有联系？”

　　“……是这样，没错。”柱间点着头说道。

　　千手香的脸色变得难看起来，她看了看柱间的脸色，似乎在奇怪他为什么反应这样的迟钝，但是最后，她还是只叹了口气，然后转过身在方子上写着东西：“柱间，既然你跟斑行过房事，就知道有些事情是不能控制的，虽然斑说他吃了药，但是……他也有可能欺骗了你。”

　　柱间因为千手香的话立刻变色，他站起身：“这不可能！”他感觉到自己的心口一阵狂跳，千手香的话换而言之，就是……他有了孩子，而斑是否遵守诺言，他很清楚。这样也就意味着，这个孩子的父亲……是泉奈！

　　千手香看到柱间变色，说道：“柱间，你冷静一点……你听我慢慢说，你自己的身体情况你应该很明白，所以……千万不要任性，也不要做出什么傻事。”她有些慌张的劝着柱间，“这些都是斑这个混蛋导致的！明明……都说好了，为什么！他真的太卑鄙了！”千手香念叨着斑的不是，那些话语在柱间的耳边嗡嗡的响着，让柱间的心头隐隐作痛。

　　斑并不是这样的，真正导致这些孩子出生的原因……是他，是他和泉奈的关系。

　　柱间用手撑着额头，额间隐隐冒着冷汗，他根本不敢想象斑如果知道这个消息会怎么样。斑会知道，这一切意味着什么，斑……一定会逼问他是谁的。

　　到时候他要怎么回答呢？将泉奈的名字说出吗？

　　“我明明……已经试着抠出……”柱间低声呢喃着，他以手遮掩着面孔，陷入了自己的思绪当中。千手香看着柱间混乱的模样，更是气不打一处来，她站起身，将手放在柱间的肩膀上，“柱间，你冷静一点，这件事扉间一定不会坐视的。”她的话却让柱间一惊，忍不住拉住了她的手，“不要，这件事不要闹大。”

　　“柱间！”千手香难以置信地看着柱间，然后说道：“你这个时候，打算善罢甘休吗？明明，你不希望再怀上孩子了吧。”

　　“这个孩子……能不能打掉。”柱间小声的询问道，“这件事不要让任何人知道……你一定有……打掉孩子的办法吧。”

　　千手香抿着嘴唇，她看着柱间恐慌的神情，只觉得心头燃着一股对斑的激愤。柱间想要对此息事宁人，他只是想将伤害降到最低，可是……一次又一次，千手一族的族长在宇智波的伤害下遍体鳞伤，让她怎么能够忍下这口气。斑违反了约定，这明明是一个再好不过的机会，她相信扉间会借此对斑发难的。

　　现在当务之急，是让柱间暂时放下对这件事情的关注，千手香深吸一口气，勉强露出微笑：“你以为我是谁，我可是千手香。我先开药替你调理身体。”

　　柱间看着她，不知道是不是该相信她的话，千手香干脆将药方收起来：“我知道，你现在喝药不方便，只要那个叫玲子的女人看到药渣，就可以推测出你在喝什么药。这样吧，我会将药送给你的，一天一贴，我会送到你办公的地方。”

　　“这件事情……要保密。”柱间再次跟千手香确认这点。

　　千手香点了点头，她安抚着柱间，给他泡了壶茶，又聊了些别的事情转移了柱间的注意力，等到柱间镇定下来之后，她便送柱间出了门。

　　“柱间，不要担心，这件事会解决的。”她在柱间的背后说道，柱间听到她这样说，转过身对她微笑点了点头，然后才迈着迟疑的脚步回到宇智波家中。

　　

 

　　幕 三二七

　　斑当初离开木叶的时候，还是带着伤连夜离开，而如今，他再度昂首挺胸的回到了宇智波家的祠堂。

　　因为已经事先知会了消息，祠堂里长老们已经等待了许久。斑的存在对于他们而言，是一个宇智波家的噩梦，拥有强大的力量和足够的头脑，却始终没有办法约束自己的欲望。甚至曾经提出过那么荒谬的要求，险些让木叶内部就此分裂，泉奈的取代让他们松过一口气，可是谁又能想到，他们的领头人——太智长老竟然做出这样大逆不道的事情。

　　在过去支持过太智长老的人内心说不出的惶恐，他们畏惧着斑会在卷土重来之后挨个清算，自从斑的部下通知了他们斑的行程之后，他们就内心惶然的来到了祠堂。在暗部的围绕下，他们甚至看到了自己的老朋友——太智长老，只是比起当初的意气风发，这个老人的神态萎靡了不少，须发都彻底变白，他睁眼看着祠堂的门口，跟他们一样，对斑的到来充满了恐惧。

　　随着日头的偏转，祠堂里的气氛变得更加的沉闷。然后，他们听到了一个熟悉的脚步声，斑的背后站着他的部下们，那些戴着暗部面具的忍者有着矫健的身姿，他们紧跟在斑的身后，因为面具的关系，长老们甚至不知道他们是不是潜伏在自己身边的人。

　　斑走进来，看到他们露出了微笑：“对不起，我来迟了，让各位久等了。”

“斑，开始吧。”大介长老忽然说道。

听到他的声音，萎靡的太智猛地抬起头，看向大介。只是他垂下来的发丝遮挡了他的神情，以至于没有人发现太智此刻震惊的神情。

　　斑点了点头，说道：“好的，我也不说什么客套话了，我们直入正题。”斑从袖子里拿出了两幅卷轴，在他的示意下，长桌被抬入了厅内，他将两封卷轴在长桌上打开，示意长老们看着上面清清楚楚的账目。太智长老的脸色变的十分灰败，他到现在都不明白，斑是怎么拿到这两个账本的，斑继续说道：“上面的内容，不需要我解释，你们也知道是什么了。当初我为了让太智长老以为胜券在握，于是假意被他的部下围攻，负重伤离开……而你们的太智长老，当初为了嫁祸我，可是实实在在的自己捅了自己一刀……你们不需要奇怪，如果我要杀他，那么他根本活不到现在。”

　　“太智长老……你为什么要做这样的事情？”有人疑惑的问道，太智长老在他们之中已经掌握着仅次于斑和泉奈的话语权，为什么要同其他人勾结做出这样的事情。

　　“我和你们可不一样。”太智长老冷笑道，“我不能忍受这样的屈辱，让一个痴迷千手族长的男人统治着宇智波。你们以为他有能耐，就可以成为宇智波的倚靠吗？呸！”他一口唾沫吐在地上，“这个家伙已经没救了！你们如果还有一点理智，就不要让他重新回到那个位置上。”

　　斑冷笑一声，却没有反驳他，他只是用目光从长老们中逡巡一遍，然后说道：“他说的也不无道理，泉奈，听说做得还不错。而我，也没有什么功绩。”

　　斑虽然这样说，可是却没有人敢将这句话当真，他们也不是闭目塞听的人，斑在抱月城做了什么，他们可是一清二楚——他打败了烈斗！

　　斑可是有着影级别的实力，他如果想要为所欲为，他们也没有什么可阻拦的。

　　“斑，宇智波离不开你。”人群中传来了这样的声音。

　　太智长老朝那里瞪过去：“他给宇智波带来了什么？！只有屈辱！”

　　“而意图出卖木叶的你，你又何必将话说的这样好听。”斑冷淡的说道，“你为了宇智波吗？这样的假话你对六木说的？”

　　“你！”

　　“我答应了扉间，要将你送回去，让木叶他们审判，所以你不用担心……你会安全的离开这里。”斑继续说道，“你走了，可是你的子侄呢？你所做的事情，是要让他们都抬不起头来！”

　　“我所做的事情都是为了他们！”

　　“可是你失败了。”

　　他们的对话让一旁的人目光闪烁，稳操胜券的斑如今不过是在享受着胜者的快感，而其他人望着老迈的太智长老，不免有兔死狐悲之感。

　　“斑，事情已经有了结果，将太智长老送回暗部吧。”另外一名长老越过人群走了出来，他是曾经开口拖延泉奈将斑除名族谱的人，斑虽然不在现场，可是替他复述的大有人在。

斑对他点了点头，说道：“今天我要做的，也只是揪出我们宇智波的叛徒。而其他的，你们自行决定吧，毕竟……我现在还没有什么权力。”斑说完，站起身，他连看都不想再看太智长老一眼，径直走了出去。

就在他即将走出祠堂之外的时候，太智忽然咆哮道：“大介，你这个鼠辈，这件事情你同样也有参与！你想躲在人群之中不出来吗？！”他的话让斑站住了脚步，转头看向朝着太智怒吼的大介。

大介拢着袖子，看着太智，还是一贯那副严肃的模样：“太智，你何必把这件事情推到我的身上。你不如问问斑，账本是谁告诉他的。”

“呸！斑，不要相信他的话，这件事情他也有份！”太智说道，“就是他怂恿我让人追杀你……”

斑看向大介，这位长老仍然是镇定的模样，他说道：“我的确厌恶斑，我现在也可以当着他的面明言。但是，不要忘记了，当初是我力主不要将斑剔除族谱，他毕竟是田岛的儿子。更何况，我从来没有做过出卖木叶的事情，我可以用诅咒起誓，你敢吗？”他冷冰冰的看着太智，让这个原本还打算反咬他一口的人整个人愣住，回想着大介当初反常的言行，似乎在这一刻有了解释。

“大介长老，我自然是相信你的，太智就交给你处置吧。”斑说道，继续朝着外面走去，围在祠堂外的人自行为他让开了道路，也就在包围的边缘，斑看到辉夜的脸庞一闪而过，显然辉夜并不想让斑知道他来到这里。

　　斑就这样回到了自己的家里，玲子对他回来准备的格外隆重，今天的宇智波大宅门户大开，道路上更是清扫干净得连一片落叶都找不到。

　　玲子领着大屋的仆人们在玄关等候着斑，看到斑进来之后，玲子跪在玄关前，对斑行礼道：“欢迎您回来。”

　　斑点了点头，看着整理后干净整洁的家中，赞许道：“我不在家的日子，你做的很不错。”

　　“您过奖了，热水已经准备好了，您先去沐浴更衣，一洗旅途的疲惫吧。”玲子建议道。

　　斑点了点头，说道：“让他们散了吧。”

　　玲子驱散了其他人，然后和蜜豆跟随在斑的身后，斑说道：“辉夜在家吗？”

　　“辉夜少爷昨天就跟千寻少爷一起回来了。”玲子回答道，她心里当然有些困惑，明明应该是一同出发，为什么辉夜先回来了。

　　斑说道：“看来他的脚程挺快的。”

　　他们经过了廊道，这个时候，忽然听到一声巨响，千寻忽然直接撞开了门，门还没有止住他飞的势头，直到装上了木墙，整个地板震动起来，千寻才从一堆碎木头里坐起身。

　　“辉夜！你在搞什么！”千寻愤怒的朝着屋里喊道，这个时候辉夜才走了出来，他穿着日常的家居服，就像是一直待在家里一样，“切磋一下而已，你怎么这么不经打。”

　　“明明……”千寻还要说什么，却忽然发现斑的行踪，他立刻站起身，说道：“斑大人，您好。”

　　斑点了点头，说道：”看来，你和辉夜一直都在家里玩？”

　　“……是的是的。”

　　“他目前可不是这个家的主人。”辉夜提醒了千寻一句，然后替他拍了身上的灰尘，看也不看斑。

　　斑说道：“柱间待会应该也会回来，你去陪他说说话吧。”

　　“这种事情根本不需要你来讲。”辉夜拉了千寻一把，说道：“我们去道场切磋吧，这里地方太小了！”

　　斑看着辉夜快步离开这里，嘱咐玲子道：“让人把这里收拾干净吧。”

　　“明白。”

　　斑朝着浴室走去，辉夜不希望别人知道他也去了祠堂，那么他就当做不知道好了。

　　

　　千寻被辉夜半拉半拽到了道场，他现在还因为辉夜突如其来的一击而背部生痛。

　　“喂，你是干什么？！”千寻不满道，“从窗户爬进来就突然发神经，你是去了什么地方？！”

　　“你怎么问题这么多。”辉夜心烦意乱，他朝着千寻发着脾气，心里因为刚才的一幕而觉得格外难受，斑这个家伙竟然就这样堂而皇之的到了祠堂，就这样轻而易举的回到了原来的位置，那些人……真的就像是墙头草一样，泉奈在的时候说一套话，而如今碰到了斑又说着另外一套话！

　　斑难道又要成为了宇智波一族的族长吗？

　　这样的事情，实在是辉夜难以接受。

　　“你这是拿我在出气吧！”千寻推了辉夜一把，他瞪着这个有些古怪的家伙，“如果不是看在火影大人的面子上，我早就揍你了！”

　　“你打得过我吗？”辉夜反而笑了。

　　“神经病！”千寻的暴脾气自然忍不下，他看着辉夜咆哮道：“不给你废话了！”说完这句话，他也没有再忍耐，直接冲上去跟辉夜打了起来。辉夜正好借着他消磨怨气，自发跟千寻打成了一团。不小的道场里，两个人的拳脚造成了不小的动静，缠斗一阵，两个人都没有留心时间的流逝。千寻抓住辉夜的一个空门，将辉夜狠狠掼在地上，他看着辉夜躺在地上的样子，朝一旁啐了一口，就径直离开了。

　　辉夜躺在地上，心里格外的烦躁，他的委屈有谁能够明白。

　　他的母亲就在这两个男人之间打转，走了斑又来了泉奈，泉奈走了，转眼斑又成为了庄家。

　　这他妈的是什么世界！

　　辉夜坐起身，他瞪着空荡荡的道场，用力砸着脚下的地板。

　　“我究竟要忍到什么时候？”辉夜直擂得拳头发红，话语里却满是茫然。就在这个时候，他听到人的脚步声，这让他的情绪一瞬间和缓下来。没一会，蜜豆从门外探进了头，她看到辉夜坐在地上愣了一下，说道：“那位日向家的少爷呢？”

　　“他……他回去了。”辉夜站起身，他慢慢朝着蜜豆走去，蜜豆看着已经渐渐有了男人模样的辉夜走到眼前，那一双眼睛恍惚看来就像是旋涡一样，蜜豆揉了揉眼睛，却发现辉夜的眼睛还是和往常一样。

　　“日向少爷……回去了？怎么不留下来吃饭？”

　　“他就是这个德行。”辉夜敷衍的回答道，他直接从地上抄起自己的外套，问着：“是母亲回来了吗？”

　　“是的，斑大人让您去前厅用饭。”

“呵”辉夜冷笑了一声，斑才刚回来就已经开始摆起架子，这姿态即便是隔了一年，他也觉得恶心至极。蜜豆有些担忧的看着他，辉夜径直向着前厅走去，他要去找他的母亲。  
　　

　　幕 三二八

　　柱间茫茫然回到了家里，他眼前的世界仿佛就像是夜幕一般的黑暗，他不知道怎么走回了家里，迎着玲子的欢迎声，他才回了神，看着被打点妥当的家里，面对着玲子脸上的微笑。

　　“柱间大人，欢迎回来。”玲子重复了一边，柱间点了点头，她的笑容在柱间看来，甚至有些不真切，他就像是踩着棉絮一样，脱下了自己的鞋，听着玲子继续说道：“辉夜少爷是昨天回来的，斑大人之前不久回来的。”

　　“我知道了。”柱间应和道，他被迎到前厅，蜜豆给他泡好了茶水，连点心都放在眼前，喝上一口热茶，吃上一块喜爱的点心，本来该是再享受不过的事情。柱间却没有办法尝到自己口中的味道，只能感觉到满腔的苦涩，他嚼着嘴里的点心，等到咽下之后，便问着玲子：“斑呢？”

　　“斑大人先去沐浴了，看来路人真是非常辛苦，待会柱间大人需要沐浴吗？”玲子问道。

　　“先等辉夜来再说吧。”柱间回答道。

　　辉夜也没有让他等待太久，很快就跟着蜜豆而来，柱间有些意外的看向他身后，说道：“日向呢？我回来时还听说你们在一块玩。”辉夜长这么大，好不容易有可以比肩的同伴，是他这些天仅有的安慰，他很看好那个叫做日向家的孩子，本来想叮嘱两句，却没有想到日向没有跟在辉夜的身后。

　　辉夜露出了微笑，说道：“他这个人龟毛，先回家了。母亲想要见他，以后还有的是机会。”他心里对日向千寻暗自撇着嘴，却没有流露到面上，在柱间看着他时，他同样也在观察着柱间，看着他没什么气色的脸庞，辉夜问着：“母亲看起来气色不大好，有去千手香那里看看吗？”

　　柱间的笑容却因此而有些凝固，他点了点头，说道：“已经去过了……”

　　“那她怎么说？”辉夜追问道。

　　柱间低下了头，说道：“她说没什么，只是劳累过度吧，让我这几天好好休息一下。”

　　辉夜想起柱间之前在抱月城的表现，刚开始还能正常出席着影级别的活动，到后来的时候，甚至连总决赛都没有出席。说是多么重大的病症，看起来也不像，至少柱间行动自如，伸手也还维持着矫健，只是看起来气色实在不好，到中忍比赛结束的时候，柱间的事务干脆是由扉间过来主持了。

　　辉夜忍不住伸过手，同柱间相握着：“母亲，你要保重好身体，你要是病倒了我会担心的。”

　　柱间只觉得心口一颤，他之所以会这样，是因为怀了泉奈的孩子，哪怕不是泉奈的，假如辉夜知道他有了一个新的孩子，辉夜会怎么想？

　　辉夜是不是会觉得自己一次又一次的欺骗他？

　　只要想到辉夜到时候看待他的目光，柱间就觉得自己的心都在颤抖。

　　他下意识用空着的手偷偷抚摸自己的小腹，无论是为了隐瞒斑还是为了辉夜，这个孩子绝对不能留下来。

　　

　　而在柱间所不知道的地方，千手香突然拜访了千手家的宅邸，但是千手香却没想到自己跑了个空，管家夫人邀请她到前厅去等候着，说道：“扉间大人同几位长老开会去了，可能要待会才会回来，您先在这里等候一下吧。”

　　“好的，麻烦给扉间大人捎个口讯，这件事情非常紧急。”千手香加重了自己的语气。

　　管家夫人微微一笑：“是有关柱间大人的吗？”

　　千手香点了点头，夫人继续说道：“我知道您，您差不多是柱间大人专属的大夫了，扉间大人会提前结束会议的。”

　　这让千手香彻底放下心，她坐在前厅，喝着千手家的茶叶，叶子在淡黄的茶水中立了起来，夫人看到，微微一笑说：“这可是个好兆头。”

　　千手香勉强笑着：“希望这件事能有个好的结果。”

　　“柱间大人是个好孩子，但是命却不能称得上很好。”管家夫人叹了一口气，她的家族世代服侍着千手家，最早可以追溯到那位下嫁给千手的姬君，“虽然当初也并不会觉得有好的结果，却没想到发生了那么多事情……扉间大人一直非常后悔这件事情。”

　　“那件事……对于整个千手而言，都是如此。”千手香低下了头，她想到当初出嫁的柱间，那时候柱间风华正茂，已经能够压制宇智波家族的族长，那样强大的忍者却为了木叶而嫁给了宇智波，之后又发生了那么多的事情，柱间的每一个孩子几乎都是经她手来到这个世界，如今……斑竟然！

　　已经约定好的事情，斑竟然就这样破坏了约定！

　　时间无声无息的过去，走廊上响起了沉稳的脚步声，回来的扉间拉开了房门，他指着更里面的小型会客室，说道：“到那个里面去说吧，夫人，让他们把外面把守好。”

　　“明白。”夫人慢慢的起身，替千手香和扉间打开了里屋的会客室，又重新奉上了茶水，扉间同千手香面对面坐着，他说道：“开门见山吧，出了什么事情。”

　　“柱间大人，又怀孕了。”千手香带着痛恨的表情说道，“柱间大人的反应有些奇怪，他不想要那个孩子，却也不打算借这个事情发落斑。柱间大人究竟是在想什么？明明这么好的机会，斑这个家伙立下了誓言！如果再犯，就会跟柱间大人分开，这难道不是柱间大人一直希望的事情吗？”

　　千手香沉浸在自己的世界之中，以至于没有看到扉间震惊的神情。扉间握紧了拳头，他几乎是立刻联想到辉夜同自己说的事情，他万万没想到这件事情竟然会演化到这种程度，而他在这时……得想个办法，能够顾及到柱间的情感，又让斑不要因为这件事情而暴走。

　　扉间说道：“你是怎么答复柱间的？”

　　“我先用调理身体这个说法稳住了他，他想要打掉这个孩子。”

　　扉间立刻反对：“打掉孩子绝对不行，柱间的身体根本支撑不了这样的折腾。”

　　“是的，我也是这样认为。”千手香点头说道，“这件事情，应该成为我们发落斑的罪证，让柱间离开他，让他回到千手好好休养。”

　　扉间看着千手香，如果孩子的父亲不是泉奈的话，这当然是个好办法，可是如今……混入了一个泉奈，让事情一下子变得复杂起来了。

　　扉间忍不住开口，说道：“斑，是在你这里拿药吗？”

　　“是的，怎么了？”

　　“那么这个药，有没有失效的可能？”

　　“怎么可能，除非没有服用！”千手香立刻回答道。

　　扉间看着这个女人，长叹了一口气，对她吐露了真相：“有一件事情，我想让你知道，柱间肚子里的孩子……很有可能不是斑的。”

　　千手香一愣，此时此刻竟然不知道该说些什么。

　　

就在柱间想着孩子的事情时，辉夜开口说道：“母亲，你答应过我，要同我解释的。”柱间闻言一惊，想起当初抱月城时对辉夜的许诺，他抬眼看到辉夜殷殷期盼的眼神，心中更是觉得揪心。

“斑这件事情，你已经知道原委了。”柱间开口说道，却怎么都觉得难以启齿，辉夜握着柱间的手轻声道：“母亲，你知道这不是我真正想知道的。”

他的手上不禁用了点力气，毕竟此刻的心绪实在是无法轻易用语言表达。他和柱间之间那些过往，他们曾经说过，要彼此不满着对方心事，他曾经和柱间切切实实为两个斑的孩子考量。而如今，柱间竟然和斑私下联系过，这让他如何接受这个事情！

“母亲，你说过不瞒着我的。为什么，你私下会跟斑有着联系？你当初对我说，为两个孩子考量，那些都是对我的欺骗吗？我真的相信母亲你说的每一句话，母亲。”辉夜哽咽说着，这些天积压在心头的事情，在这个属于他和柱间两个人的空间中，终于无法忍耐，“你只要告诉我，他们说的都是假话，那我一定相信母亲你是毫不知情的。”

柱间看着辉夜眼中的泪水，忍不住抬手去摸着，辉夜却偏过头错开，他深吸一口气：“母亲，你为什么不开口说话？”

“我和斑，私下的确有联系。我也的确相信他，不会做出那些事情。”

“那母亲您对他是什么感情？”辉夜逼问道，这也才是他真正关心的事情，“母亲，你偏袒他，是出于孩子不能没有父亲，还是因为……因为……”他忽然觉得难以再说下去，辉夜抿着嘴唇，只是定定看着柱间。

柱间说不出口，他咬着牙关，他既不愿意欺瞒辉夜，也说不出他在意斑这样伤人的话语，可是从他沉默的态度，辉夜已经明白了他的态度。

“母亲，我知道了。”辉夜惨然一笑，“我是不是该高兴，你至少没有再骗我。”辉夜站起身，“母亲，我已经不小了，不会像小孩子那样大哭大闹，只是……我现在想去冷静一下。”他摇摇摆摆站起身，他转身看着柱间，却觉得再看下去，他真的会发疯。辉夜扶着门走了出去，没有顾上撞到的侍女，朝着自己的房间而去。

柱间看着他的背影，嘴唇颤抖着，他并不想伤害辉夜。

 

“辉夜这是……怎么了？”  
就在柱间心痛难抑的时候，斑的声音忽然在房间响起，柱间抬起头，看到斑出现在门前。

柱间只觉得额头也疼了起来，如果说他还有不想见的人物，那么斑也是其中之一。

他抚着额头，斑看他悲伤的模样，心知辉夜是同柱间有了矛盾，以辉夜对他的厌恶，那么两个人之间矛盾的内容也就可以猜得出来。

“我先扶你回房间吧，从抱月城回来，你的脸色就一直不太好。”斑认真说道，走过来搀扶起柱间，柱间也没拒绝，他靠在斑的身上，觉得心痛和心慌的感觉混杂在一起，让他感觉心乱极了。

两个人不知不觉走回柱间的房间，斑给柱间准备了热茶，同他面对面。

　　

　　幕 三二九

　　此时，房间内静的好像只有他们两个人的呼吸声。

　　“辉夜他不可能接受你的。”柱间说道，“我不想因为这个原因，同辉夜再争吵……”柱间露出了纠结的神情，“我不想辉夜憎厌我，觉得我不是他的好母亲，我已经欠他太多了。”柱间低声说着，仿佛沉浸在自己的思绪里，斑看到他这个模样，跪在他面前，直接吻了过去，让柱间来不及再说下去。

他的吻强势得让柱间反应不过来，舌头在逐渐啊的口腔里席卷着，等到柱间推开斑的时候，他说道：“我们到此为止，我现在只想一个人静静。”

“辉夜不会恨你的。”斑冷静地说道，“哪怕你不愿意，我也会强迫着你，让他、让你都明白，他的厌恶没有任何用，我是无论如何都不可能放过你。无论柱间你是在乎我，亦或者将我视作魔鬼……”

　　柱间抬眼看着斑，斑直接褪去了外袍，朝柱间接近过来：“柱间，你完全不需要为这件事情而苦恼，我都不会改变自己的行为。现在，你不如对我说，你恨着我，这样你就可以光明正大的同我做苟且的事情。都是我强迫你的。”斑边说着，边解开柱间的衣服，他那双眼睛冷静中又带着疯狂，仿佛柱间所困扰的在他面前根本不算什么。

柱间看着斑，感觉到一时脑子有些混乱。直到斑把灯熄灭，柱间顿时明白斑要做什么。

斑亲吻着柱间的唇边。柱间撇过头，让斑的吻落在了自己的嘴角，黑暗遮掩了柱间的神情，而斑说道：“不该是这个位置。”说完，他便精准的找到柱间的唇吻下去，“让辉夜来恨我就好了。”

　　他不让柱间说话，两个人的唇重合在一起，柱间起先是被动的，随后彼此交换着对方口中的津液。斑的手抚摸着柱间的腰间，不知道是不是他的错觉，他觉得柱间这里变得比往日更加敏感。他们的身体在被下变得更加贴近，斑覆在柱间的身上，欲望同柱间紧贴着。

狭窄的空间里，他们的喘息声似乎都合在了一起。斑正在掠夺着自己战利品，他如今夺回了属于自己的所有东西，无论是族长的位置，还是眼前的柱间。

辉夜的情绪，他就算明白，但是那又如何，柱间的纠结，他也心知肚明，但是那又如何。这一场他用数年换取的胜利，他已经等待了太久太久，久到心中的野兽已经在磨着爪子，久到有太多的渴望想要实现。

他感觉到唇下有咸涩的味道，斑吻着柱间的眼睛，舔去他的眼泪。在黑暗之中，他分开柱间的双腿，触摸着自己渴望的所在，然后说道：“柱间，我要占有你，感受这份痛苦，然后告诉自己，你是恨我的。”

柱间的嘴唇翕动，斑所看不到的是，柱间说的是：对不起。

 

当柱间醒来时，斑已经睁开了双眼，两个人昨夜的性事持续了漫长的时间，到最后柱间已经失去了意识。在这个时候，失去意识对他而言，反而是一件好事，他不需要想到辉夜，也不需要想到肚子里的孩子，只有被斑反复侵占的感觉，借着身体的温暖来驱散着心中的寒意。

斑转头看向他，不由分说又是要吻过来，柱间一手推开他的脸，说道：“你不嫌恶心，我还嫌你味道太大。”

斑听到柱间话里的嫌弃味道，于是起身，说道：“既然你感觉好了些，那就起来去村里了。扉间先前还派人来通知你，我给挡了回去。”

柱间这会看了看时间，惊觉已经不早，这才起身梳洗换了火影的羽织。斑看着他匆匆动作，随后说道：“就算事情再多，也要注意你的身体。”

柱间动作一停，背着斑的手抚摸在小腹的位置，眉头拧了起来，但是他随后说道：“我知道了，别啰啰嗦嗦的。”说着，就朝屋外走去。

　　一切都好像暂时回归了平静，柱间像往常那样来到村里，房间里的工作早就已经堆积成山，柱间忍不住抱怨道：“为什么会累积这么多？”

　　“你怎么不想想看，你有多少天没有面对它们了。”扉间的声音在柱间的身后响起，柱间转过身看他，他的这位兄弟气色不错，虽然看起来睡眠时间不够多，“我可是已经帮你处理了绝大多数的公文，否则你要看到的至少是现在体积的三倍。”

　　“真是辛苦你。”柱间这句话说的格外真诚。抱月城的事件能够那么迅速的解决，扉间的合作实在是功不可没，“即使是斑也没想到，你会这么配合他的行动。”

　　“配合他？”扉间挑了眉，“那是他自作多情了。我是为了木叶，太智那个家伙，可是想把木叶出卖，我怎么能够容忍这件事情。”最后的情况对于他来说，也算是足够紧张，大长老的底牌比想象中的要多，即便是他在木叶掌握了主动权，但是也还是费了一番功夫，只是……扉间绝不会对柱间说出，不然某个笨蛋大概又要对他心怀愧疚。

　　扉间看向柱间的眼神多少有些复杂：他的兄长，所背负的歉疚已经够多了。

　　柱间感觉自己被扉间盯住了，有些奇怪的看了看自己，疑问道：“怎么了？我有什么不对吗？”

　　扉间摇了摇头，说道：“快点处理事情吧……对了，刚刚在路上看到千手香，她让我直接带过来。”扉间将手里提着的食盒交给柱间，柱间一惊，说道：“怎么？让你带过来吗？”

　　“这是什么？”扉间问道，他看着柱间，柱间先是愣了一下，然后皱了皱眉，说道：“补药……吧，千手香一直觉得我需要好好照顾自己……抱月城那段时间，一直都精神不振，也不知道是什么原因。”

　　柱间掀开食盒，看着里面苦涩的药汁，将这些东西称之为补药应该也不为过吧。

扉间听着柱间的回答，笑了笑：“也好，你总算知道注意自己的身体了，我还以为有什么事情呢。”柱间听到扉间这样说，多少有些不好意思，他喝了一口药，因为嘴里的苦涩而紧皱眉头。忽然，他听到扉间说道：“辉夜这次获得的荣誉不小，虽然他姓宇智波，但是族里长老觉得，他的血脉里总是有千手的血液。家族里打算为他举办一场宴会，顺便，也介绍一些人给他认识。”

听到辉夜的名字，柱间觉得嘴里的苦涩感更重，他摇了摇头，说道：“我如今不知道该怎么同辉夜说话，这次我伤了他的心。”

扉间皱眉道：“你们的关系，哪里还有隔夜的怨恨，你也太把辉夜当小孩子看待了。你躲躲闪闪的像什么样子……这次是辉夜的机会，自然该由你这个母亲同他说。”

　　柱间深吸一口气，平复了心情，看向扉间：“这是长老们的意思吗？”

　　“是的，也是我的意思……让辉夜多见见世面也好，不是吗？”扉间露出了笑容，这场宴会对于辉夜来说，相当于就是一场奖励，在这场宴会之中，千手家的人脉都会展现在辉夜的面前，而能够获得多少，就看辉夜自己的能力了。

“那样也好，我会告知他的。”柱间心里多少还是有些忐忑，但是扉间所说的对辉夜确实是好事，他就算无法面对辉夜，也该把这个消息同他说。

柱间看着碗里喝干净的药，苦笑了一下，他如今恐怕是一身还不清的债。

幕 三三零

　　辉夜回到家里，就被家里的阵仗给吓了一跳。

　　玲子看到他露出了惊喜的神情，然后说道：“辉夜少爷，您可总算回来了，家里不见你，道场也看不见你，您去哪里了？”

辉夜被这样的问话问得一愣，他因为同柱间的争执，回到房间之后花了许久都没有平复心情，便索性趁夜出去到山林里修炼忍术，这会才刚回来。

他说道：“就出去修炼了一下。”他给玲子看了一下他的鞋底，上面还沾着泥土，玲子一看心里有些嘀咕，随后想起正事，说道：“快点进来吧，裁缝正在等着呢？”

然而等着的也并不止裁缝，还有带着上好布料的商人，柱间正坐在前厅，手摸着那些光滑的缎子，当看到辉夜被玲子带进来的时候，柱间停顿了一下，终究还是说道：“辉夜来看看，你喜欢哪一匹？”

辉夜看着柱间此刻的神情，心里滋味一时分辨不清，他以为柱间和自己说话将会是一阵子之后的事情，却没想到第二天就如同往日那样的面对面说话。

可是，那样的心情又怎么能够轻松压下。眼看着辉夜沉默，柱间解释道：“扉间邀你参加千手家的聚会，我虽然是千手家的族长，但是这样的聚会已经交给扉间打理许多年了，所以这次你只能自己参加，如果担心的话，就叫上你的朋友陪陪你。”柱间认真的说道，“这一场很重要的宴会，也是扉间第一次跟我提起，要让你也去参加。”

辉夜刚想拒绝，可是看到柱间望向自己的目光又是那么的殷切，便随手指了两匹，商人立刻说：“这位少爷的眼光真好，这是我们最好的货了，只是这个价格……”这种都是商人讨价还价的老说辞，蜜豆直接笑着拿出了一袋钱，沉甸甸的钱币放在桌上的声响让人眼睛一亮，随后裁缝又将辉夜带进了隔壁的房间，拿着尺子量了一通尺寸。

　　辉夜走出来，仍旧是不说话。柱间心里沉甸甸的，可该说的话还是要说，便对裁缝叮嘱着：“东西要做的快一些，钱不是问题。”

　　辉夜坐在垫子上，看着商人们热热闹闹的领了钱，又领了工作。一旁的侍女们也十分开心，柱间对待她们向来十分大方，虽然这次是给辉夜做衣服，但是连带着她们也有了一身过冬的新衣。

等这通热闹过去之后，房间里一下子就显得过于安静了。蜜豆看两个人之间的气氛不对，给添了热茶就留下空间让两个人说话。

“辉夜，这是你崭露头角的机会。”柱间小心翼翼地说道。

辉夜看他这么小心的神色，心里难过得很，他一点都不希望柱间同自己这么说话，可是他如何也过不去心里的那个坎儿。

　　看辉夜不说话，柱间自己继续说道：“这是只在千手家族内部的流传的聚会，参加的人倒是五湖四海都有。我能对你说的也不多，你或许可以去问问扉间，毕竟如今是他主持。”

辉夜点了点头，看他沉默的模样，柱间叹了口气。那一口气就像是锤子似的砸在辉夜的心口，他忍不住说道：“母亲，别叹气，会老的。”

“人又哪里会不老？”柱间自嘲一笑，他想起还有一样东西没有交给辉夜，便从一旁取出了精致的盒子，送到辉夜的面前，说道：“这是送给你的。”

辉夜没有动手打开盒子，柱间就拆开封条，打开盒子之后，辉夜看到一条链子躺在盒子里，悬挂着如同结晶一样的东西。

“它是可以容纳查克拉的晶石，也算是千手家代代相传的宝物，当初随着我来到这里，对我是派不上什么用场，但是对于来说，却刚刚好合适。”柱间说着，他将项链放入到辉夜的掌中，辉夜下意识用查克拉去探入到晶石之中，隐隐感觉到柱间的查克拉充盈在其中，如何也探不出底。显然，柱间提前已经将查克拉封存在里面了。

“如今，你也快要成为独当一面的人。我从来都对你很放心，无论体术、忍术你都能完成的很好，唯一的缺憾就是你小的时候损伤了眼睛和根基，查克拉量不足。现在有了它，这个短板也就弥补上了。”柱间说完犹豫了一下，用试探的语气说道，“我给你戴上？”

辉夜看着柱间手里的结晶链子，心中隐约泛出了点酸楚，他十分了解它的宝贵，这样的查克拉结晶项链，即使拿出宝物来求取，也不是那么容易轻易求到的。他看着柱间已经抬起的手，不忍心让柱间等待着，便低下头，轻声说道：“谢谢母亲。”

柱间的手有些颤抖，他说道：“到时候在宴会上好好表现。”说完，他也沉默了下来，昨天的事情还历历在目，如今他又能和辉夜这样说话，柱间不想破坏此时的感觉，只能压抑着自己的心情。

　　“我会的，母亲。”辉夜将结晶的链子带在自己的颈项，结晶贴着他的皮肤，查克拉的脉动在临近他心口的位置慢慢跳动着，这让辉夜心中平添了一股暖意，他看着柱间，忍不住伸出了自己的手，去试图包着柱间的手背。他掌心的温度让柱间觉得心头更软，他忍住哽咽，问道：“怎么了？”

“母亲，我会加油的。”辉夜重复了一遍自己之前说过的话，柱间看着他，脸上渐渐露出了一丝笑容。

昨日的隔阂，仿佛在此时消弭了些。辉夜犹豫了一会，继续说道：“母亲，我……”他欲言又止，不知道该说些什么。

　　柱间看向他，辉夜心想着该如何同柱间表达自己眼下所知道的事情，可是想到柱间可能会被伤害的模样，他又不忍再继续说下去。

“辉夜，还有什么事情？”柱间拍拍他的手背道。

辉夜咬了牙，最终还是说道：“关于宴会，我总担心出什么纰漏……”

柱间说道：“我知道了。辉夜，如果对宴会还有疑虑的话，你可以去问问扉间，他会给你解答的。”

辉夜同柱间不着边际的聊了几句，被自己心中的疙瘩烧得心头难受。无论如何，和柱间把话说清楚这件事情，应该徐徐图之，他一点都不希望这会影响他和柱间之间的关系。

　　

　　斑正在陪伴着晴树和小鹤，晴树在这个年纪，也该学习着如何成为一个忍者，在庭院的位置，都已经准备好了给他训练用的木桩。而小鹤的身体稍微弱点，在学习体术之前，要浸泡着药浴让身体更加强健一些。

　　能活蹦乱跳、上蹿下跳的晴树让小鹤好一阵羡慕，而斑则看着晴树利落的动作，不住地点着头。

　　柱间的脚步声让斑回过神，他看到柱间站在了庭院廊前，斑说道：“你看，如今晴树也能够学习体术了，做的也不错。”

　　“是谁教导他的？”柱间疑问道，以他忙碌的程度，实在是无法注意到是谁教导晴树的体术。

　　斑心知道柱间对晴树关注不够，这些他早前或许怨叹过，然而又能如何，于是也不在柱间的话语上多做计较，说道：“前阵子我在外面，就委托扉间找了老师来教导晴树。扉间有一名宇智波的学生，名叫镜，虽然十分年轻，可是能力已经很不错了。”斑对于晴树的成果颇为赞许，更何况扉间的心思也非常细腻，连找到的老师都是宇智波一族的人。

　　“原来是他吗？”柱间对宇智波镜有着些微的印象，是个模样十分清秀的年轻人，虽然年纪轻轻，却已经是中忍级别的忍者了。

　　“是啊。” 斑抬头一看天色已经晚了，就将晴树叫回来：“晴树，该休息了。”连一旁的小鹤也鹦鹉学舌似的叫着晴树：“休息啦休息啦！”

　　晴树擦了一把汗，跑到他们跟前，说道：“知道啦。”他翻上廊前，偷偷看着柱间，他如今已经不是什么都不懂的年纪，知道柱间是自己的母亲，又觉得和旁人相比，柱间这个母亲却又有许多不同。他站在廊前，看着庭院外的围墙，忽然问着斑：“父亲，我什么时候能走出去呢？每次镜都跟我说，我长大就可以出去了，那么什么时候算长大呢？”

　　柱间的笑容收敛了起来，而斑则摸了摸他的头，说道：“还要再大一点，不要着急，外面的世界很危险。我可不放心你们就这么跑出去……”

　　“可是辉夜兄长他……”

　　“辉夜已经是中忍了，可你连下忍都不是呢。”斑刮了刮晴树的鼻子，然后在他后背轻拍了一把，“快点去休息吧，不然你可就长得更慢了。”

　　被他这么一说，晴树有些着急了，连忙拉着他的弟弟朝房间里去：“小鹤我们快回去准备睡觉，不然就要找不大了！”

　　小鹤跟在他后面笑着，也不知道听不听得明白晴树的着急。

　　斑站起身，牵着柱间的手往屋内走：“回去休息吧，你今天应该够累的吧。”

　　柱间跟在他的身后，默不做声，他对孩子担心的事情还是发生了：他们不可能永远都是懵懂无知的孩子，连辉夜在这个年纪，都知道要跑出去玩耍，小鹤、晴树又该怎么想？他们是被宇智波藏起来的孩子，连族谱都没有登上。

　　斑拉开了房门，室内已经点起了烛光，他们的床铺也被蜜豆在屏风后铺好，斑拉着柱间坐在矮榻上，给他泡了壶茶，想要转移话题：“扉间邀请辉夜参加了千手的宴会？”

　　“是的。他说，现在辉夜应该多见见世面，多认识一些人……”

　　“他说的没错，辉夜的确需要多一些伙伴，他太独来独往了。”斑的声音在夜色中显得格外的沉静，热气在柱间的眼前氤氲，嗅着茶的清香，柱间疲惫的靠在矮榻上：“辉夜如今没什么可担心了，晴树呢，你要怎么办？”

　　“这件事情，我会好好安排的，你不要担心。”斑安抚着柱间，他手摸着柱间的下巴，就着灯光看着柱间的神色，说道：“你的气色总算比前些天在抱月城好了许多。”

　　“是吗？”柱间勉强的笑了笑。

　　斑看柱间兴致不高，也就安抚了下柱间的心神，他熄灭了烛光，在月光下搂着柱间入睡，柱间却夜不能寐，他闭上眼睛好像就能看到孩子们怨怼的神情。

　　搂着他的斑感受到柱间不定的心绪，在他耳边轻声说道：“我会解决问题的，好好休息吧。”

　　他担心柱间睡不着，便揉按着柱间的穴位，在这样物理的刺激下，柱间很快睡了过去，甚至来不及追问斑接下来的情况。

　　幕 三三一

　　因为宇智波内部正在清算着大长老相关的人事物，许多事情都必须暂时搁置，辉夜一下子变得清闲了起来。

　　他如今最常做的事情，就是看着柱间给他的查克拉结晶，那其中蕴含的力量，让他对自己的那一双眼睛更加运用自如。习惯了自己的礼物，辉夜便不禁考虑起柱间所说的聚会，只在千手内部中流传的宴会，怎么看他都只能去问问扉间了。

　　而扉间从来都是个大忙人，不是在为了木叶奔波，就是在自己的忍术实验室里开发着新的忍术，辉夜去了好几次都扑了个空，只好跟管家夫人约定好时间。

　　这时候已经是快要入秋的时候，天黑得快，辉夜眼看着差不多时候，就奔向了千手的大宅。

　　向来冷清的千手大宅在这个时候，更显得清冷，辉夜敲门的时候，看到他的管家夫人都忍不住露出了微笑：“辉夜少爷又来了……我都希望老爷能多放你几次鸽子，好让我多看看辉夜少爷。”

　　辉夜笑着说：“您要是喜欢，我多来看看您就是了。”

　　“辉夜少爷哪次不是这么说，结果都是要等好久才来拜访，虽然老爷不曾说过，但是每次看到辉夜少爷，老爷也十分高兴。”管家夫人絮絮叨叨地说着，“老爷和柱间大人都是我从小看到大的，自从柱间少爷嫁出去后，千手家的宅子就冷清了好多，以前有柱间大人的时候，时时刻刻都是热闹的。柱间少爷喜欢喝酒、喜欢带着大家聚会，本来只是增进感情，由着老爷办了之后，就怪严肃的，一点乐趣都没有。”

　　他们经过漫漫的长廊，因为入夜了，只是点着灯光，却也看不到白天里的侍女，屋外的夜风吹着，辉夜都感到了一丝清冷。

　　来到扉间的屋子前，辉夜却在门扉上的投影看到了两个人形，管家夫人一愣，呵呵笑着：“看我这个记性，都忘记今天来了客人。辉夜少爷就在一边多等一会吧，我记得辉夜少爷最喜爱吃丸子了，我去拿给您当做茶点吧。”

　　“谢谢您了。”辉夜连忙答应道，管家夫人打开了一旁的偏厅，让辉夜暂时等待着，辉夜目送着她离开，心里不免有些好奇，扉间会在这里同谁会面。

　　多多少少都是成为忍者的毛病了，辉夜留心着隔壁的动静，忽然听到门扉拉开的声音，然后他意外听到了千手香声音：“我先离开了，另外……明天我有任务外出，这副药你就煎好带给柱间吧。”

　　她说完就离开了，而辉夜则坐在位子上，想着千手香所说的话，给柱间的药？是柱间最近在吃的补药吗？

　　可是，什么药不能让柱间拿着方子在家里吃呢？

　　这个时候，他的房门被扉间敲响了，辉夜连忙打开了房门，扉间居高临下看着辉夜，说道：“是不是等久了？”

　　辉夜摇了摇头，他说道：“我是想问……千手家的聚会是怎么一回事？”

　　扉间说道：“这就要慢慢说了。你到隔壁来吧……”

　　等到了隔壁，辉夜的茶点也送上来了，就着茶点，辉夜就像是听故事似的听着扉间讲道：“千手家不止在木叶扎根，你也该知道，除此之外，千手家还有些生意在其他的地方，有一些一直同我们保持友好关系的老朋友。”

　　“这是为了他们准备的聚会？”辉夜问道。

　　“确实是如此。兄长是个喜欢热闹的人，过去还是他主持的时候，差不多几个月就会举办一次，而我喜欢清静，就一年举办一次。”扉间喝了口茶水，“你也是个大人了，也该同其他地方的人多多交流，木叶虽然大，但是永远只是这世界很小的一部分。”

　　“我知道了。”辉夜点了点头，他忽然发现扉间的目光正盯着他的脖子，辉夜低头看了看自己，说道：“有什么不对吗？”

　　“那条链子……柱间还是给了你。”扉间说道，“这是十分珍贵的东西，要好好保存它。”

　　辉夜点了点头：“我知道了。”

　　扉间看着辉夜乖巧的样子，就知道自己的兄长有多疼爱他，在不被宇智波家的那两个混蛋刺激的时候，辉夜终究是个好孩子。想到之前和千手香的碰面，扉间站起身，从柜子上取下来一封卷轴，他交给了辉夜，说道：“打开来看看。”

　　辉夜按照他说的打开那封卷轴，摊开来却发现里面都是记录着一些人的讯息：“这个是什么？”

　　“是聚会会来的人。”扉间认真说道，“虽然，你有着田岛和柱间的血液，但是那些家伙，有些人可不看你是什么血统，了解他们，然后让他们相信你足够强。虽然对你有信心，但是多了解一些，总不是坏事。”

　　辉夜收起了那东西，同扉间道谢，扉间点了点头，继续说道：“一个星期后，不要忘记时间了，如果有任务，就把任务给我推了！”

　　辉夜露出笑容：“最近宇智波很清闲。”

　　“因为斑吗？”扉间哼了一声，他看着辉夜，说道：“这是他和泉奈之间的事情，你千万不要掺和……有些事情，要分清主次。”辉夜不否认扉间有一双凌厉的眼睛，他低下头，听到扉间轻声叹了口气：“我知道你很委屈，辉夜……我也替我的兄长委屈，但是……都已经等待这么久了。你比他们，比我要更年轻，未来是属于你的。”

　　辉夜没有作声，他感觉到扉间站起来，然后抚摸着自己的头发，那宽大的手掌就像是柱间一样温暖，辉夜说道：“我明白了……。”

　　扉间拍了拍辉夜的肩膀，说道：“最近的天黑得快，你早些回家吧。”

　　辉夜起身同扉间告别，没有对扉间问出自己心里的疑问。

　　

　　柱间清晨起来，蜜豆替他打开了通向庭院的门扉，冷冽的风吹入了房间里，柱间吸了口冷气，说道：“天气冷的可真快。”

　　蜜豆笑着说：“可不是吗？要说时间过得也快，转眼又是一年又要到头了。”

　　柱间点了点头，他的枕边早已经是空落落的，斑最近就是这样忙碌，宇智波的事情多是宇智波内部解决，等拿出了一个结论，再通报到木叶那里，这是写轮眼带来的特权，这样强悍的一支力量，让他们自己内部处理是最轻松的事情。

　　虽然在柱间看来，木叶内部的决议多多少少有些冷血。

　　那些长老们、顾问们看重的从来都是不是一支忍族的情味，而是其中蕴含的力量。

　　这是他在村子草创时便想极力避免的，但是如今又陷入了这样的沉疴。

　　然而，他也并不能反对，因为他知道，扉间对这样的决议也是赞同的。

　　柱间起身，来到前厅看到了刚回来不久的辉夜，和平时不同的是，辉夜穿上了一身忍装，额头还能看到汗水，柱间问道：“辉夜这是从哪里回来？”

　　辉夜伸直了腰身，抱怨道：“最近清闲得可怕，我就外出训练了。母亲，怎么暗部的事情还没有好……”

　　柱间说：“这个就不是你该操心的。反正你拿到了查克拉结晶，好好研究研究它，任务的事情就不着急了……反正，很快时局……”柱间说道这里，停顿了下来，这也是他收到的消息之一，风之国目前的时局有些诡谲。

　　辉夜说道：“母亲，怎么了？是风之国吗？”

　　辉夜一语中的，柱间点了点头：“烈斗似乎快要不行了。”

　　“他们很快会有动作吗？”

　　“也不一定，他的副手是个谨慎的人。”柱间低头沉吟着，辉夜看到他这样，说道：“到时候不就知道了吗，反正有我呢！”

　　柱间看到他这副自满的神情，又好气又好笑，说道：“这种事情可不是你一个人的事情了……你呀，快点去洗洗吧，一身都是汗，这个天气着凉了可怎么办！”

　　辉夜被他数落地赶紧落跑，柱间看着他拐着弯就跑了，摇了摇头。而离开柱间眼前的辉夜回到了自己的房间，小心翼翼的从衣服里摸出了一个小小的油纸包，他展开了油纸包，里面装的是他今天潜入千手家厨房拿到的东西，是一点煎药后剩下的药渣。在他看来，这些东西已经辨认不出了，但是他总有办法能够解决。

　　

　　日向千寻站在药店门口，看着手里的东西紧皱着眉头，他朝不远处的巷子里望着，就看到辉夜不停的对他打手势，催促他快点进药店里。

　　根本不知道自己为什么要搭理这家伙的千寻犹豫了一会，踏进了药店。为了不留下任何话柄，他和辉夜两个人来到了隔壁镇上，伙计看他是个生面孔，热情得迎了上来。

　　“这位小少爷，要买什么吗？”

　　千寻拿出打探情报时候的素质，说道：“我……我们把药方丢了，现在不知道大夫开了什么药，麻烦辨认一下……”

　　伙计笑着说：“小少爷，这种事情得让我们掌柜来，您里面请，面对您这样的客人，我们得谨慎些。”说完，就把千寻往里面带。

　　千寻不知道药店里见多了他们这些要求特殊的客人，特殊的客人特殊的价位，没有带够钱的千寻只能恼羞成怒的把躲在巷子里的辉夜给揪了出来，几乎掏空了两个人口袋里所有的零钱，他们才问出了这幅药可能是什么药。

　　而当药名从掌柜口里说出来的时候，千寻甚至没有来得及反应，就看到辉夜揪着掌柜的领子，怒吼道：“你说什么？！你再给我重复一遍！”

　　“……安、安胎……”

　　千寻只听到了个大概的字眼，就发现辉夜把人整个摔在墙上，原本还笑眯眯的伙计尖叫道：“杀人啦！杀人啦！”

　　又听到一声巨响，辉夜已经消失在房间里，千寻咬着牙朝辉夜离开的方向追了过去，他就知道他跟辉夜待在一起总是没有好事！

　　现在究竟是什么鬼事！

　　怎么好好的打起人了！

　　幕 三三二

　　辉夜根本不敢相信自己的耳朵。

　　他听到了什么？安胎药？

　　这就是扉间和千手香联手瞒着的原因？那么柱间知情吗？柱间真的一面安抚他的心情，一面偷偷喝下这份安胎药？

　　辉夜紧拽着自己脖子上的查克拉项链，他死死的盯着这根东西，将牙齿咬的作响，他爱着的母亲为什么一次一次给予他的，只有这背叛的痛心！

辉夜朝着木叶的方向一路狂奔，他要找到柱间，问问他，他究竟把自己当做什么？送给他项链时候的慈爱难道都是假象吗？

他的母亲究竟将他当做什么，是三岁的孩子，还是不断敷衍的对象？

　　一路风驰电掣，辉夜全然忘记了自己原先的同伴，他朝着柱间应该在的房间，直直冲了进去，却发现自己扑了个空。他的动静引来了其他人，负责保护柱间房间的暗部拿着苦无架在他的脖子上，却因为发现是辉夜而愣住。

　　“我母亲呢？我母亲人呢？！”辉夜咆哮道，他此刻早已经忘记所谓的忍耐，在这样的情况之下，又有谁能够忍耐得了？

　　“这个是保密的！”

　　“你们不告诉我，那么我自己找！我自己去找他！”辉夜看也不看来时的路，径直跳着窗户，直接翻了出去，他用双臂护住自己的脸孔，木屑在他两旁飞溅，辉夜一个空翻踏实落地，然后朝着千手香的医馆冲去。而暗部看到辉夜近乎疯癫似的模样，朝着扉间的位置而去。

　　辉夜一路踩着屋檐到了医馆，他直接对着千手香的窗户一踹，蹬开了窗户，千手香被他的唐突吓了一跳。

　　她此时正在给另外一名忍者缝合伤口，下意识就飞了几把手术刀朝辉夜攻去，等发现是辉夜时已经无法收手，辉夜用苦无拨开了手术刀，红着眼睛在诊室里逡巡着，喃喃自语道：“不在这里。”

　　“辉夜！辉夜！”千手香看着这个少年翻着窗户又冲了出去，心头惊疑不定，辉夜这个样子分明就像是知道柱间怀孕了一样。她正要追出去，可是她正在缝合的关头，手还断着的人怎么肯罢休，连忙拉着她的袖子说：“喂喂，阿香，先把我手接上再说！”

　　“妈的！断个手而已，怕什么！”千手香只能将自己的恼怒发泄在这人身上，寥寥草草的缝合着伤口。

　　

　　辉夜一路上横冲直撞，最后只能回到宇智波家的宅邸那里。

　　如果柱间不在办公，又不在医馆，那么只有可能是在这里了。他直接翻着墙闯进了后院，晴树正在庭院玩耍，看到他大叫了一声：“辉夜哥哥！”

　　他朝辉夜跑过来，就要同他亲昵的拥抱，可是辉夜此时看到他，只觉得怒火更盛，倘若晴树不是个孩子，已经被辉夜一脚踢开，辉夜说道：“滚一边去！”他的吼声惊动了不远处的蜜豆，她尖叫一声，说道：“辉夜少爷，您……”

　　辉夜根本没有理会她，直接朝着柱间那边走去，一脚踹开了门，正在休憩的柱间被辉夜的动静吓了一跳，他从来没有见过辉夜这样疯狂的模样。

　　柱间惊疑道：“辉夜，辉夜你怎么了？”

　　“别再装了！”辉夜将手里紧拽的查克拉链子朝柱间的脸上砸了过去，柱间没有避过，那东西就直接砸在了柱间的额头上，坚硬的一角留下了印子，然后掉落在地上，柱间只听到辉夜劈头盖脸的质问着：“母亲！母亲！你就是这样对我的吗？又有了孩子，就丢这样的小玩意来安抚我！你当我是什么？小猫小狗吗？”

　　“来了一个畜牲，又是一个畜牲！”辉夜恶狠狠的瞪着柱间，他那双眼睛第一次这样的赤红，“您真以为我什么都不知道吗？我全部都知道！仓库里，房间里……你以为你能骗得了谁！”

　　辉夜歇斯底里的朝柱间怒吼着，在这样的怒火下，柱间只觉得自己仿佛被沉入了冰湖当中，彻骨的寒气兜头浇下，他的嘴唇都因此失去了血色，他有些站不稳，只能扶着墙壁，辉夜的怨气却在累积下，一股脑爆发了出来：“我忍了晴树、忍了小鹤，现在我又要忍的是什么东西？你说啊！母亲，你到底有多恨我！你知不知道你在践踏我的心，我那么在乎你，我只有你了！”辉夜的眼泪流淌了下来，他却深深以这行泪为耻，粗暴的擦着自己的眼睛，指甲划破了眼角，渗出了一点血，看上去让辉夜看起来更加惨厉，柱间在他的逼问下后退了两步。

　　辉夜却朝他紧逼过来：“母亲，你怕了吗？你怕了吗？”

　　柱间退无可退，他从来没有陷入过这样的困境，他的大脑已经不知道该怎样转动，只觉得一切都在辉夜的质问下天旋地转。

　　“够了！”斑猛地冲过来，将辉夜猛地拉到自己的面前，“住口！你没有看到柱间的样子吗？”

　　辉夜感觉到斑的那股拉拽的力气，他用力推了一把斑，说道：“别用你的手碰我！你听到多少了？没有听到之前，我重复给你听！”

　　斑看了一眼柱间的脸色，直接将辉夜连拖带拽的拉到另外一个房间：“我什么都没听到！”

　　他们就这样离开了柱间混乱的房间，柱间跌坐在地上，视线最后落在那颗查克拉的结晶上，他这时候才回忆起自己被这个东西砸了一下，他伸手拿起那颗结晶，踉踉跄跄的从地上爬起来。

　　辉夜的话还回荡在他的脑海中。

　　仓库里、房间里……仓库里、房间里……

　　一股股寒气从他的心里升起，柱间寻找着斑和辉夜离开的方向，他跌跌撞撞的来到门口，看到了蜜豆，蜜豆被他的样子吓坏了，连忙扶住他：“柱间大人，您怎么了？”

　　“辉夜呢？辉夜去哪里了？”柱间慌张的说道。

　　

　　斑和辉夜几乎是又揪又打的滚进了一个没有人的房间。

　　斑的力气完全可以压制辉夜，但是他终究要估计着柱间的情感，他将辉夜压在墙上，说道：“你发什么疯！？”

　　辉夜朝他大吼道：“我发疯？你要是知道你比我疯的更厉害！柱间怀孕了！你知道吗！怀孕了！怀孕了！”他睁大着眼睛看着斑，最后变成了凄厉的笑声：“他怀孕了，你说好不好笑！”

　　斑只觉得脑子嗡的一声响，本能的想起之前柱间苍白的脸色，和不济的精力，他很想揪着辉夜好好问清楚，可是辉夜那直白的嘲讽，让他只能强自镇定着说：“这没什么……那是我的孩子，是我的孩子。”

　　“你不是会吃药吗？不要以为我不知道，你会定期去千手香那里拿药。”辉夜冷冰冰的刺破了斑的幻想，这个时候他又显得格外清醒，“你不是像狗似的盯得很紧吗？你想知道那孩子的父亲是谁吗？你想想看，是谁最喜欢假惺惺的关心他，是谁最喜欢反驳你？”辉夜还没有说完，就被斑一个耳光打的眼前一花，他就像是被掀开逆鳞一样，疯似的朝斑攻击着：“你也配打我吗？你以为你是什么东西！你们两兄弟真是贱到一块去了！”

　　门外传来了“砰”的一声响，踉踉跄跄追来的柱间，靠在门扉上，几乎支撑不住自己，斑连忙走过去扶着柱间，说道：“你发什么疯！孩子确实是我的！”

　　可是辉夜的眼睛里已经容不下斑，他看着柱间苍白的脸色，看着柱间因为他的话，在斑的怀里摇摇欲坠，他一时间都忘记自己该说什么，他甚至希望柱间能在这个时候说些什么。

　　柱间什么都没有说，斑苍白无力的话成了压垮他的最后一根稻草，他的身体再也支撑不住，直接倒了下去。

　　辉夜看到他跌落的身形，只觉得自己的心也跟着重重一砸，再也不想面对此时此刻的场景，辉夜扭头就朝外面撞了出去。

　　

　　辉夜茫然的向前奔跑着，他不知道自己该往哪里去，也不知道自己刚才做了些什么，那些事情就像是被他刻意遗忘一样，大脑里此刻正一片空白，只有一阵阵的耳鸣，伴随着呼啸的风声。

　　他的眼泪在风中流逝，最后只有脸上干涩的痕迹能够证明它们存在过。

　　他为什么而哭？

　　他为什么而跑？

　　内心的一个声音冷冰冰的对他说，你在逃避吗？胆小鬼？你不敢承认自己说过的话了吗？

　　当天空彻底黑了下来，辉夜跪倒在草丛里，他的脸上、身上都是树枝留下的刮痕，裸露的皮肤上还在渗出鲜血，辉夜却感受不到一点痛觉。他跪在地上，用手捂着自己的心口，他几乎要以为自己的胸口被什么锐利的东西剖开了，可是当手触碰上去时，却只能摸到硬邦邦的忍具。

　　那里什么都没有发生。

　　他急促的呼吸也在此时缓和了下来，此时的肺部就像是被烧灼般疼痛，连吸进一点空气，都让那里火燎般难受。这就是没有使用查克拉狂奔之后的结果，他所有的老师都曾经说过，忍者要注意保持自己的体力，不可以让冲动主宰自己的身体，不可以让自己进入到这样束手待毙的状态。

　　然而，此刻都让这些话见鬼去吧！

　　辉夜在空旷的野外嘶吼着，他眼下就如同一只困兽，明明拥有了一整片天空，却被自己心中囚笼监禁着。

　　那座囚笼，也叫作柱间。

　　当呼吸平缓下来后，脑海中的一切又渐渐浮现了出来。

　　是的，他刚才狠狠伤害了名叫柱间的人，那个在他生命中占据巨大位置的人，他说的话，一字一句都在伤害着那个人的内心。

　　是的，他现在后悔了，可是又有谁能疗愈他内心的伤痛呢？

　　辉夜用手掩住自己的面孔，他的背脊像是被折断的弓，明明还是青春年少，却也在此时透出了暮色。辉夜松开了捂住手的脸，他的背后似乎依稀传来了不是动物的声响。

　　那上下起伏的节奏，是人才会有的行为。

　　辉夜望着自己背后的森林，他一咬牙，手攀爬着地面，挣扎着站了起来，他没有转回到自己的后方，去面对他所造成的一切，他的目光转向了前方，那迷茫的前路正如同他此时的内心。

　　他不可以回头！决不！

　　　　幕 三三三

　　柱间感觉到自己的世界就这样倾颓下来，辉夜的话语那么近却又那么远。

　　他倒在了地上，感觉到斑的手就像是生铁铸造一般，将他紧紧的禁锢在怀里。柱间挣脱不开，只能靠在斑的身体上，但是他的目光，还是望着那个向前跑去的身影，他的孩子——辉夜。

　　辉夜，回来……辉夜，听我解释……辉夜！

　　他一声声的呐喊却没有办法从自己的喉咙中发出，从五脏内腑涌出的只有一阵阵的寒气，柱间的牙关打着颤。而比他的牙关更颤抖的只有斑的手，斑的手掌颤抖着，他忍耐着自己的情绪，将柱间紧紧抱着，因为这里的动静，大家都聚了过来。真正知道真相的蜜豆反而不敢站在斑的跟前，她退后靠在了墙壁上，那些人都不懂斑的神色是因为为什么。

　　那是屈辱！是憎恨！是达到极致的怒火！

　　蜜豆根本不敢发出任何话语，她目送着玲子走上前去，指挥着众人收拾着残局，而斑抱着柱间冷冰冰的说道：“你们将这里收拾一下，我带柱间回到房间。”

　　“需要请大夫过来吗？”玲子问道。

　　“闭嘴。”斑只是冷冷看了她一眼，然后就穿过了众人，蜜豆同样也被他看了一眼，这让她的双腿更加颤抖，斑却说道：“蜜豆，将卧室收拾一下。”

　　“……是、是。”蜜豆应声道。

　　她跟着斑朝着房间走去，先斑一步进到房间里，房间还保持着辉夜冲进来时候的样子，落日的余晖照耀在几案前。蜜豆将窗户半掩上，收拾了一些木屑和脚印，将床铺替斑铺好。她的腿止不住的发软，因为能够感觉到背后的一双眼睛正紧盯着自己，斑就像是狩猎的猛兽，思索着是不是要将她这一只羊羔撕的粉碎。

　　收拾的时间对于蜜豆而言，漫长的就像是一整年。她收拾好眼前的那些，说道：“已经准备好了……”

　　“出去。”斑命令道。

　　蜜豆一刻都不敢多做逗留，她匆匆经过斑的身边，一瞥之下，看到斑的手正在抚摸着柱间的腹部，那感觉令她觉得毛骨悚然。但是，她不敢流露太多的神色，只能紧咬着牙关走了出去。

　　就在她来到门口时，斑忽然开口道：“等一下……”

　　蜜豆几乎要跪在地上，她说道：“您还有什么吩咐……？”

　　斑说道：“告诉他们，任何人都不准接近这里。”

　　“……知道了。”蜜豆应声道。

　　当身后的门合上后，蜜豆只能扶着墙支撑着自己的身体，她第一次这样害怕斑会做出什么事情，玲子正在走廊的尽头等待着她，当看到她时，玲子立刻问道：“斑大人有什么吩咐吗？”

　　“任何人都不准接近那里……斑大人这么说。”蜜豆紧握着玲子的手，说道：“这次的事情不一般……我要去千手家。”

　　“你……！”玲子看着蜜豆，几乎要因为她的话而吃了她，“这个时候，你要把消息通知千手？”

　　“你不懂……”

　　“你看到了什么？！”

　　“我不能说！”蜜豆超玲子说道，“或许……不久你就知道了！现在，我要去千手……”

　　玲子看着左右，她对于这个要求很是为难，这样的动静，谁知道斑的手下是不是紧盯着她们这些人。但是想到斑的命令，谁也不准接近这里……玲子一咬牙，说道：“你跟我来……”

　　蜜豆抓紧这根救命的稻草，紧跟着玲子的脚步。

　　她要出去，她要去千手家找扉间大人，不然……也许斑会杀了柱间的。

　　没有哪个男人能够忍受这样的屈辱，没有。

　　

　　斑的目光紧紧的盯着柱间，他的怒火还在燃烧着，但是这怒火却始终没有发泄的对象。

　　他的面前，没有该死的泉奈，只有一个他无可奈何的人。

　　斑握紧了自己的拳头，如果可以，他真想把柱间摇醒，质问他关于孩子的事情，柱间肚子里的孩子……是他的吧。

　　他的理性告诉他，这个可能微乎其微：在和柱间的每一次行房，他几乎都服用了药物，更是将精液从柱间的身体里抠弄了出来。他是这样彻底的执行着自己跟千手家的约定，可是他得到了什么？得到了一个虚假的梦？得到了一个难以想象的屈辱？

　　斑真想质问柱间，他的心里究竟在想什么？

　　　

　　就在斑的望眼欲穿中，柱间醒了过来。

　　他伸出了自己的手，想要抓住那个从自己面前跑开的人，他呼唤着那个名字：“辉夜！辉夜！”

　　他大叫着那个名字，却什么都没有得到，睁开眼睛只能望见熟悉的天花板。柱间几乎要疯狂了，他挣扎的想要起身，可是手却被另外一双胳膊所禁锢，柱间猛地想起自己遗忘了什么，随后就对上了一双酷烈又冰冷的眼睛，怒火在这双冷酷的眼睛里静静的燃烧着，象征着随时都有可能崩断的理智。

　　斑的声音提醒着柱间，有一个人需要解释。

　　“柱间，你醒了……”斑抱着柱间，他让柱间没有挣脱的余地，柱间只能放软了声音说：“斑，有什么事情，等我追回辉夜再说好吗？”

　　斑说道：“你现在需要的是休息……你……”斑的手落在柱间的腹部，柱间的身体颤抖了，他能够感受到，斑正在抚摸着那个地方，那手微微有些颤抖，当触碰到他时，柱间连鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了。

　　是杀气，来自斑身上的是杀气。

　　“你怀孕了……”斑缓缓吐出一口气，他试图冷静下来，可是却根本做不到，下一刻的斑就暴怒的站起来，他一把将屏风推倒在地，用脚跺在上面，破碎的木屑蹦到了柱间的脚边，“柱间，我要解释。为什么！为什么你会怀孕！我在外面那么久，每一次回来，我是那么的喜悦，因为能够见到你……见到你……”

　　斑狠狠的盯着破碎的屏风，他的背脊都有些弯曲，就像是被什么重负压在了肩头：“你只想到了辉夜，有没有考虑过我的感受。”

　　“斑……”柱间坐直了身体，他的目光却望向了窗外，他是该跟斑解释清楚，可是他内心早已经追随着不知去向的辉夜，柱间吞咽了自己的唾沫，说道：“好，我跟你说清楚。孩子的父亲……”

　　斑转过身，他注视着柱间脸上的神情，看到他望向窗外的目光——柱间现在只想跟他解释清楚，然后去追辉夜吗？

　　斑的理智在这一瞬间崩断，他的身形就像是猎豹一样，将柱间压在了自己的身下，柱间因此倒在了地上，他惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，斑望向他的目光就像是已经癫狂一样，那变化的写轮眼死死的看着柱间。

　　斑大声吼道：“孩子……一定是我的！不会有其他人，对不对！柱间，你说对不对！你只能接受我一个人对不对……这个身体，这个身体只为我打开不是吗？”他说着，已经用手粗暴的撕开柱间的衣物，他根本不想听柱间的解释，只想在此时发泄那股燃烧的怒火，柱间没有办法发声，斑的手捂着他，当他试图张开口时，手指又直接探入了他的口中，在他的口腔中翻搅着。

　　柱间不忍心咬伤斑，如果不是他此时希望去追逐辉夜，他或许便会躺在这里任由斑动作，可是……辉夜就在前方等待着他。

　　柱间的眼神透着焦虑，他多么希望自己能够站起来。

　　然而，事与愿违，斑的手已经粗暴的探在柱间的两股之间，他的手指顶入了柱间的后穴，那没有经过滋润的地方强迫撑开，隐约的痛感让柱间皱紧了眉头。

　　“唔……唔唔……”柱间想要同斑的对话尽数被手指遮掩过去，而斑则喘息着，他的欲望抵在了柱间的后穴，在柱间几乎来不及反应之时，欲望深埋进甬道里。撕裂般的痛楚让柱间的身体猛地绷紧，他咬在了斑的手上，牙齿深入到肉里，斑根本没有在意这样的疼痛，反而尽力发泄自己的欲望。他狠狠的顶弄着柱间的肠道，让自己的性器深入到柱间的深处，干涩的内壁因为这样的刺激而收缩着，每一次的进出都是疼痛而粗暴的，柱间的眼角沁出一点泪水，那是疼痛带来的必然反应。

　　斑边抽插着，边喃喃自语：“是的，那正是我的孩子……我每次都是这样深深的插进你的身体里，绝不会有其他的可能，对吗？柱间，对吗？！”斑最后一声近乎于嘶吼，他赤红着双眼看着柱间，却看到柱间的眼中涌出更多的泪水，柱间闭上了双眼。他想要说出的话没有办法说出，而斑的情绪又在他的意料之中，他唯有等待着一切过去。

　　那后穴此时撕裂般的疼痛着，柱间随着斑的进出而喘息着，他的涎水沾湿了斑的手掌，斑觉察到柱间态度的改变，也终于松开了手。他低头强吻着柱间的嘴唇，拉着那舌头纠缠着，柱间的喘息都被斑尽数吞进肚里。

　　斑进出柱间的欲望还沾着后穴撕裂伤的血丝，在鲜血的润滑下，进出已经变得越发容易。

　　柱间的后穴在习惯这样的抽送之后，也终于感受到了一丝性爱的快感，而下意识收紧了。

　　柱间紧闭着眼睛，下半身隐约传来的快感让他的心情更加的矛盾，为了让斑早点发泄欲望，他只能让斑以为他已经没有了气力，柱间边思索着，边配合着斑的动作摇摆着腰身。他下意识收缩着甬道，让那里吮吸着斑的欲望，配合得当的后穴吮着斑的性器，那早已经勃发的欲望在这样服务下，越发的临近了高潮。

　　斑居高临下的抽送着，看着柱间蹙着眉头，那微微的喘息让他心中的怒火稍退，取而代之的是混杂着怒气的欲火。

　　只要一想到，这样的面貌展现在他人的眼中，他就恨不得夺走所有人的眼睛。

　　这幅模样，这幅模样应该只被他拥有才对！

　　斑想到这里，呼吸越发的急促，抽插的动作变得大开大阖，他一次次的顶弄到柱间的深处，丝毫不顾及柱间还怀着孩子。那捣进捣出的欲望让柱间恍惚间以为自己的肠道正被一只大手所翻搅着，欲望和恶心的感觉交替着，如果不是要迷惑斑，或许他已经要吐了出来。时间无声无息的过去，最后，斑低吼一声，在柱间的甬道内射出了自己的欲望。

　　斑倒在了柱间的身边，软掉的欲望从柱间的后穴里滑了出来，精液混杂着血丝从受伤的穴口流淌出来，斑是等坐起身时才发现这一点。他下意识去看着柱间，却发现柱间已经闭上眼睛，脸色苍白，连呼吸都微弱了些。

　　这让斑的内心不禁担忧起来，他刚想喊人过来，却想到自己让任何人都不可以接近这里。

　　想要拿到伤药，也只能他自己去房间拿了。

　　斑想到这里，深深地看了柱间一眼，想要询问柱间的时间也不着急这一刻，他思及此，便站起身朝外面走去。

　　可是，等斑拿着伤药回来时，洞开的窗户，灌入的夜风，出现在他眼前的一幕，让斑的心止不住的狂怒。

　　柱间，竟然就这样走了！

 

　　幕 三三四

　　柱间在斑走了之后，紧抓着那丁点的时间，抓着自己的衣服，向夜幕之中奔跑而去。

　　他的动作迅捷的不像是刚刚被人抓着强迫性交的人，就像是积蓄的力量，只是为了这一刻而使用。流畅的动作根本不受撕裂的下体影响，柱间裹着外衣朝着外面奔跑着，他的脚步踩在树的枝干上，轻轻一跃，身形已经融入到夜色之中。

　　斑的确会追过来，但是在刻意隐藏行踪下，只要在林中，他就不会被斑发现。

　　柱间拥有这样的自信，用了丁点的时间快速穿好了衣服，替撕裂的地方上好药，柱间就朝着辉夜可能的方向追去。

　　忍者的冷静让他的动作富有条理，他的内心暗自盘算着辉夜离开了多少时间，目光望着天空上的星子，回想着辉夜离开时阳光的亮度，当推测出大致的时间之后，作为忍者要收集的就是辉夜的脚印。

　　在那样情况下狂奔而出的辉夜，只会笔直的向前奔跑着，柱间追踪着辉夜的行迹，同样也知道自己的背后也紧跟着另外一个忍者，斑。

　　他就像是踏入了一个连环追逐的游戏当中，失败的后果不堪设想，而追到后该说些什么，柱间的心中也是一片茫然。

　　他根本不敢去触碰之前的回忆，想要忘记辉夜同斑说的那些话，那些话一字一句都是在鞭笞着他的内心。

　　是的，他和斑、泉奈之间，究竟算什么玩意？

　　在过去的那段时间里，他将三人的关系反复践踏了多少遍，然后……他伤了辉夜的心。

　　他的辉夜，一定十分的憎恨他。

　　而只要想到那孩子仇恨的眼神，柱间就觉得自己的心脏被一双无形的手所攥紧，胸口也被翻搅着，最终只留下遍体鳞伤。

　　时间，在追逐中一分一秒的过去，天空渐渐流露出一点白色，柱间下意识望了一眼背后，木叶不知不觉在他身后变远，而他的眼前很快又出现了一块痕迹。柱间借着天空的亮度观察着被人踩踏过后的枝干，在上面还残留着两处脚印。

　　两处？这个细节让柱间皱起了眉头，在之前所遭遇的痕迹，也有一两处和这个相同。也就意味着，确实是有个人在跟着辉夜。

　　那么，这个人是谁呢？

　　柱间按下好奇，继续向前狂奔着，经过长时间的奔跑，他的速度也终于慢了下来。下腹也跟着隐隐有了下坠感，柱间最后只能扶着枝干，轻喘了一口，他用手抚摸着自己的腹部，紧皱着眉头。

　　忽然一个念头闪过了他的脑海中：辉夜，是怎么知道他怀孕了？

　　知道这件事情的人应该只有千手香，而千手香根本不是个会胡说八道的人。

　　能判断他怀孕的，除了医生，也就只有药材……想到这里，柱间的脸色都变了起来。抓紧了自己腹部的衣服，想到自己每一日都吃的药里，他从来都没有细想过……那究竟是什么药。

　　就在这个时候，柱间的思绪很快被打断，他的前方传来了急促的奔跑声。

　　是前面，而不是后方……

　　

　　日向千寻慌不择路的向着木叶的方向奔跑着，他感觉自己的一整天都混乱极了，他跟着辉夜去了药店，又追着辉夜朝着木叶狂奔。他心惊胆战的看着辉夜破坏了柱间的办公室，又看着他不知死活的大闹了千手香的诊室，最后更是带着寻仇的气势朝着宇智波家大宅冲了过去，如果说辉夜的行为是状若疯癫，那么在这个时候还不忘跟着辉夜的他，简直是纯粹智障。

　　他就这样不经过头脑的跟着辉夜，担心这个笨蛋会把自己就这样作到死！

　　有什么可担心的！这家伙可是火影的儿子！

　　即便是心里这么想，站在庭院里，听着屋里人的争论声，千寻还是觉得难以置信。他似乎听到了太多不该听到的东西，随后，站在庭院的他就看到辉夜的身影从自己的面前一闪而过，辉夜在这样的刺激下一路狂奔。让他一时都有些缓不过气，千寻可不想为了辉夜搭上自己的身体，他只能边休息边追踪着辉夜，最终在一个林子里追到了辉夜的背影。

　　“宇智波辉夜！你给我站住！”他朝着辉夜大吼着，“你这是要往哪里跑！”

　　辉夜的身形因为他的话语而停顿了一刻，随后又继续向前奔跑着。

　　“你再不站住！！！我回去就把听到的事情贴满木叶街头巷尾！！！”日向千寻竭尽全力大吼着，然后他就得到了辉夜攻击过来的苦无。

　　辉夜立刻调转回头，下意识朝日向千寻攻击着，他经过长时间的奔跑，查克拉竭尽干涸，而多少有休息的日向千寻辗转腾挪着。他们的身体在几个呼吸间交锋着，最后更精通体术的千寻将辉夜狠狠摔在地上，将辉夜的脸压在草地和泥土上，千寻暗自为自己出口气而喝彩，他喘了口气，说道：“你他妈的跑个屁！你冷静点不好吗？”

　　“换了你，你能冷静吗！闭嘴！”辉夜也朝千寻大吼着，因为千寻手上并没有多认真，他很快推开了千寻，坐在草地上。从来没有想到，家中的丑事就这样暴露在人前，辉夜狠狠的盯着千寻，如果查克拉水晶被他丢了出去，或许刚才鹿死谁手还未知。

　　千寻看到辉夜那双疯狂的眼睛，愤怒道：“我随口吓吓你，你不会真的想因为那个干掉我吧！混蛋玩意，我就不该来追你，我要是想宣传你家那点破事，我现在就在家里写纸条了！早一点贴满街头巷尾，岂不是更中你的意！”

　　辉夜听他这么说，心里更是憋了一口气，他站起身，猛地朝千寻怼了一拳。千寻捉住他的拳头，把辉夜又甩在一旁，说道：“你听不懂人话吗！气死我了！”

　　就在他们两个人对峙的时候，辉夜猛地往一个方向看去，他感应到了什么不好的气息，那熟悉的恶寒感觉，就像是他童年的一个噩梦。

　　千寻下意识追随着他的目光看去，忽然感觉到脚下的土地有些不稳。

　　那些尘土正朝着一个方向而去，空气中似乎也弥漫了恶意的查克拉。

　　千寻拉着辉夜的手，说道：“快跑！”

　　“……是尾兽。”辉夜甩开了千寻的手，他的脸色变得苍白，“你回到村里去，快点通知他们这件事情！这里有尾兽！”

　　千寻说道：“你疯了吗，当然是我们一起去通知！”

　　“尾兽……不可以让它跑开。”辉夜看着千寻说道，“我在这里盯着他，你快点……带人过来……”

　　“你疯了吗！你会死的！那是尾兽！你以为你是火影的儿子，就有管尾兽的本事吗？”千寻怒吼道！

　　在他们的视线之中，砂石凝聚成了庞大的事物，那可怕的查克拉越发明显了起来，辉夜狠狠瞪向千寻，他的眼睛这个时候已经变成了另外一个模样，漩涡似的眼眸死盯着千寻：“我有我的底牌，你有吗？快点，不要再拖延时间了！”

　　千寻狠狠一跺脚，他确实不能再耽误一点时间了，向着来时的道路，他头也不回的跑着。

　　此时，他只恨自己为什么不快点。

　　他得叫来火影，叫来斑，叫来其他什么人……

　　不然，辉夜真的会死。

　　


	13. Chapter 13

日向千寻慌不择路的向着木叶的方向奔跑着，他感觉自己的一整天都混乱极了。这短暂时间内发生的一切都让他猝不及防。

 

今天他本来只是想陪着辉夜去药店看看，哪里知道辉夜就这样发了疯。他放心不下，就一路追着辉夜回到木叶。

他心惊胆战地看着辉夜破坏了柱间的办公室，又看着他不知死活的大闹了千手香的诊室，最后更是带着寻仇的气势朝着宇智波家大宅冲了过去，如果说辉夜的行为是状若疯癫，那么在这个时候还不忘跟着辉夜的他，简直是纯粹智障。

　　他就这样不经过头脑地跟着辉夜，担心这个笨蛋会把自己就这样作到死！

　　也不知道有什么可担心的！这家伙可是火影的儿子！

他从头到尾也只是担心这个小子，却也没想到接下来的发展更是让他震惊。他追着辉夜来到宇智波家，只是躲在树梢上，就听见屋里人震天的争论声，千寻还是觉得难以置信。他似乎听到了太多不该听到的东西，随后，站在庭院的他就看到辉夜的身影从自己的面前一闪而过，辉夜在这样的刺激下一路狂奔。

担心他出事的千寻咬咬牙又追了上去，只是辉夜的速度太快，让他一时都有些缓不过气，千寻可不想为了辉夜搭上自己的身体，他只能边休息边追踪着辉夜，却没想到还是迷失了方向。

而就在这个时候，天公也开始不作美起来，原本出现曙光的天际变得阴沉，眨眼间一声惊雷响起，倾盆的大雨降下，日向千寻只能凭借着直觉选择着方向寻找避雨的地方。

内心对辉夜的痛骂更是不绝，假如他没有追辉夜，他现在根本已经幸福的在家睡大觉。

就在这个时候，千寻的动作忽然暂停，忍者的本能让他立刻留心着四下。

一股恶寒爬上了脊梁，千寻觉察到周遭似乎有忍者的踪迹，眉头一皱，动作更快了一些。

这意外的逃窜，却没想到让他在森林之中，看到了熟悉的身影。视线尽头，那两个在树下对峙的人，可不就是辉夜和柱间吗？！

可是……眼下不是解决问题儿童的时候！

日向千寻望着那两个人，忍不住大喊：“你们小心！有人埋伏——！”

而响应千寻话语的，是一阵地动山摇，这蓦然来的变化让在场的忍者都神情一凛。即便是内心已然麻木的柱间，这个时候也立刻站起了身，他跟千寻不同，当千寻只能隐约知道敌人位置的时候，他已经感受到那股熟悉的查克拉。

柱间这个时候终于开了口：“辉夜！危险！快点躲起来！”

辉夜只是瞪着他，胸口因为之前的愤怒而起伏着。现在不同于刚才，千寻来了，敌人也来了，他可以不理会柱间，却不能不拿起忍者的本能应战。

而也知道没有隐藏的必要了，风之国的忍者跃上了枝头，伴随着他们行踪出现的是一个逐渐被砂砾包覆的人。柱间神情肃然，他挡在了辉夜的前面，对着千寻说：“你和辉夜……一起离开，回到村子里，告诉他们戒备！这里有我来应对……”

回应他的，是一声震耳欲聋的尾兽咆哮，此时此刻已经是性命攸关。

　　

幕 三三五

随着尾兽一同出现的，是为数不少的砂忍村的忍者。他们显然没有预料到，会在这里被三人意外撞破，他们特意取道别处，才来到了这座森林，打算偷袭木叶隔壁的城镇，以狂风暴雨一般的攻势毁灭掉那座小镇，当做是对火之国的报复。  
然而，一系列的计划还没有展开，他们就要面对千手柱间这个恐怖人物。当然，此刻的千手柱间并没有想象中那么的棘手，虽然不知道他们之中发生了什么，但是这样一个可乘之机，他们也绝不会轻易放过。  
为了约束容易暴走的人柱力，砂忍村一同过来的，还有为数不少的的高手，随着尾兽的咆哮，他们也在柱间与尾兽的外围游走，意图在柱间疏于防范的时候，结果掉这个忍界的传奇。  
至于千寻和辉夜，他们根本就没有看在眼里，只是让一名上忍带着几名中忍围殴他们。  
前面是尾兽的咆哮，周遭还有防不胜防的暗箭、偷袭，柱间仍旧分了一部分心力到一旁的两人那里。柱间结上手印，地面上耸起了无数的林木，树界降临将地形变得更加复杂。柱间不惜耗费查克拉为千寻、辉夜的突围创造条件。

另外一边，千寻已经开启了白眼，他手上拉开架势，旋风般的掌法将方圆三丈内的忍者逼退。他这时回过头，看着一旁的辉夜说道：“趁着这会机会，赶紧撤吧，我们两个这样的实力，就不要留在这里给他添乱了！”  
辉夜却对他的话充耳不闻，他手上的忍法施展开来，扑面而来的热焰将一旁的草木都烤得焦黑，千寻看他沉浸在战斗中发泄怒气的样子，忍不住在战斗中接近他，辉夜和他好歹有些默契，两个人最后背靠背面对着包围上来的人，千寻这会继续说道：“辉夜，听我一句劝，以柱间大人的实力，就算应付不了这么多人的围攻，也至少可以杀出重围，我们留在这里，对他不但没有帮助，反而还会成为他的拖累。”他话才说完，已经有人将他们当做是目标，将战局引向这边，他们脚下的土地震动着，那些原本长出的林木在尾兽的动作下犹如摧枯拉朽般，纷纷倒下。他们一时之间，只能在倒下的树木之中腾挪着，不只是他们，就连是砂忍村的忍者也是如此，只有上忍才能在这样的战斗中掌握一些主动权。  
柱间这时同尾兽面对面着，从天而降的罗生门挡住了一尾撞向这边的颓势，庞大的尾兽咆哮着，它粗壮的尾巴肆意横扫着，卷起一阵阵的狂风，千寻的脸色也跟着变得十分难看。他再度催促着：“辉夜！时间不多了！”到这里时，已经有些声嘶力竭。  
辉夜抿着嘴唇，回头望向他，说道：“我不想再回到木叶了。你走吧，我掩护你。”  
千寻被他这一句话惊得几乎要一掌打偏，他闪身躲避过敌人的攻击，难以置信的看向辉夜：“你疯了吗？离开木叶，你还能去哪里？”  
更何况，这个时候辉夜留在这里，恐怕连离开都是十分困难的事情。  
辉夜望了一眼柱间的方向，只是这一眼，他都觉得心痛难以自抑，他同柱间已经变成如今这样，他为什么还要留在这个地方，留在木叶这块没有任何回忆的痛苦所在。他的母亲早已经将那段他所珍视的记忆忘在脑后，早已经在心里有了他人的身影，只有他紧攥着旧日的感情不放，像个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。柱间爱着他又如何？柱间能够为了他将斑杀死吗？  
从头至尾的理由都太多，柱间和斑的牵绊越深，他们之中就越不可能有个结局。  
如今，又夹杂上泉奈这个混账。  
他留在这里还有什么意义，看着自己的母亲在男人之间摇摆不定，看着自己的母亲生下别人的孩子！  
这些苦衷，他都没办法对千寻一个外人言道，这个世界上，也只有他知道这所有的一切。辉夜红着眼睛，带着千寻朝着木叶村的方向冲去，为了防止他们通风报信，从围殴柱间那一帮人之中，又有人分散追来，就在他们要追上的时候，从天而降的鸟居降落在尾兽身上，一座、两座、三座……它们就像是锁链一般的从天空中坠下，将尾兽钉在地上。同样，这样庞大的阵势也阻挠着他们的追击。  
柱间使用这样的拘束手段禁锢着尾兽，他的目光放在尾兽顶部保护着人柱力的位置，如同他所知道的那样，风之国的人柱力还很年轻，也正因为年轻，还不能很好的操纵尾兽。  
掩护着两个孩子离开，感觉到他们的查克拉距离自己远了些后，柱间开始毫无保留的使用自己的力量。只是，此时此刻，他的体力在之前的变故中已经有了不少消耗，加上身体的不适，每耗费大量的查克拉，身上的冷汗就流个不停，明眼人已经发觉柱间此时状态的不对劲，寄望于这次将柱间一举杀死。攻势一波比一波的猛烈，柱间召唤出来的树木都在尾兽的破坏下损坏了七八成。  
柱间陆陆续续击倒了几人，却也被尾兽的巨尾扫中，胳膊疼得厉害。

在距离柱间不远的地方，辉夜正面对着自己的敌人，他已经送走了千寻，为他截住追踪的人，但是他的面前也站着数名中忍。  
“小子，我记得你……”为首的一人看着辉夜说道，他的目光就像是蛇一样，让辉夜感觉到恶心，“我们抓住你，看看火影是会怎么取舍？”他将辉夜视作是囊中物，露出了得意的笑容。  
“你大可以试试看。”辉夜握紧了手里剑，朝他冲了过去，在这一刻，他的眼睛也产生了微妙的变化，这细微的变化一时没有让人觉察，而辉夜就连速度都在瞬间变得更加迅捷。  
如果他在这一次的战斗中死去，那么他情愿当一个战斗到最后的人。  
辉夜同砂忍拼斗在一起，现场之中，风遁在树木之上留下了无数道仿佛被利刃切割过后的痕迹。辉夜在其中腾挪着，伺机收割着敌人的性命，他身上的伤也渐渐多了起来，将身上深色的衣物晕染得更加深沉。他却不敢因为鲜血和体力的流失而有半分松懈，在这里的人已经看到了他的秘密之一，他一个都不会放过。  
“没想到你……”先前还将辉夜视作猎物的人，如今喉头上的创口不断的涌出鲜血，他剩下的话也说不出口，辉夜取走了他的性命，然后冷眼看着最后剩下的两个人。  
他的手已经有些颤抖了，可是此刻还不是他倒下的时候。  
他听到身后传来震耳欲聋的咆哮，那是柱间还在同尾兽拼斗着，辉夜咬紧自己的牙关，心中仍旧是不免担忧着这时状态不佳的柱间。  
这一刻的分心让辉夜手上一痛，敌人的利刃已经在他手上留下了伤疤，辉夜反手回击，借着回身的瞬间望着自己的后方，尾兽正被巨大的千手佛像所逼压着，这让辉夜心头一松，手上快速结印，忍术不再保留的使出，打算尽快结果掉自己的敌人。  
无论如何，至少此刻他绝对不会成为柱间的拖累。

柱间此刻已经是仙人模式，他不仅面对着一尾的攻击，同样还要应付着层出不穷的骚扰，值得庆幸的是，因为砂忍村的人柱力显然十分年轻，在这样持续的战斗之中，他稚嫩的攻击手段已经影响到自己的战友。  
无差别的攻击不只是针对柱间，同样也威胁着其他的人。柱间有意识的引导着一尾攻击着自己的周遭，随着查克拉四溢，不少砂忍村的忍者已经负伤倒地。  
柱间看准时机，使出了压轴的忍术千手真数，无数拇指佛指开屏似的在他身后展开，一尾面对着这个庞然大物，显露出不服输的姿态，纯粹野性的咆哮让它同佛像碰撞到一起，柱间则在这个时候，飞身上了一尾的身躯，他快速奔跑着，试图找到位于顶端的人柱力，也就是在这个时候，他听到一声撕心裂肺的人类嘶吼，那其中的痛苦意味让柱间心里咯噔一下。  
他暗叫不好，感觉到尾兽的查克拉似乎有了更进一步的提升。  
人柱力在这个时候，彻底失去了对尾兽的控制。  
一尾在爪牙将佛像拍打个粉碎，炸裂开的木屑四射，成了凶器一样的存在。柱间感觉到身下尾兽的查克拉再进一步提升，已经下意识将目光转向四下，看看在这里的查克拉爆炸会不会影响到众人。  
也就是在这个时候，他才看到之前在别处战斗的辉夜。  
辉夜已经解决掉他的敌人，正朝着这边过来，柱间当下跳下一尾，朝着辉夜飞奔而去，大喊道：“辉夜！别过来！快走！”  
本来打算暗自回援的辉夜听到柱间的呼喊声，身体僵硬了一下，在听到柱间声音的那一刻，连柱间所说的内容都不重要了，他心心念念地只有柱间看到了他。辉夜脚步停顿了一下，柱间已经冲到了他的附近，然而就算有所防备，仍然赶不上变故发生的那一刹那。  
辉夜莫名感到一股寒气涌了上来，随后，尾兽的身躯从林木中显露出来，它身上的查克拉缠绕着，看上去已经陷入了狂乱之中，辉夜看着飞奔向自己的柱间，大脑在这一刻一片空白。  
尾兽身上爆发出过于刺眼的光芒，这个场景仿佛似曾相识，辉夜下意识向后退去，却远远赶不上光芒绽放的速度。柱间在这个万分紧急的时刻，双手结印，藤蔓在他的背后疯狂集结着，罗生门也从天而降。  
之后，辉夜的世界短暂的陷入空白，他的耳朵嗡嗡作响，身体在爆炸中飞出，最后被掩埋在土石之中。他挣扎着从土石堆里走出来，他的额头破了，血从额头上流下，使得他眼前的一切都蒙上了一层血色。  
辉夜脑中只有一个念头：柱间，在哪里？  
他的视线落在那已经在爆炸中残破不堪的罗生门那，辉夜下意识朝那里走去，然后他看到单手扶着罗生门站立的柱间。这让辉夜松了一口气，他朝那里走去，却发现柱间站在那里一动不动。  
“柱间！”情急之下，辉夜喊出了他的名字，他飞奔上去，伸手触碰着柱间。在刚才的那场战斗中，柱间的衣服已经变成了深色的，辉夜只是轻轻触碰上去，就感觉到手指沾上了湿润。而这时，柱间的身影也向着辉夜的方向软下去。

“柱间！”辉夜下意识抱着柱间倒下的身体，心中一阵惶恐，他抱起柱间，向着一旁没有受到破坏的地方跑去。

方才的那场爆炸，似乎将雨云也推离开这块地方，雨势已经渐渐停下，掩在雨云下的太阳出现在天空一角。辉夜跪在地上，慌乱的用手擦拭着柱间的脸颊，捧着他的面庞，惶恐道：“柱间、柱间！你没事吧……你不可以有事！你不可以有事的！”

他低下头，检查着柱间的伤口，方才的那场战斗中，柱间身上有不少的伤口，换做平时可能已经恢复了，但是受限于此时的身体，柱间的恢复速度也慢了下来，那些细小的伤口正流着血，辉夜紧咬着牙关，撕扯开自己的衣服，为柱间包裹着较大的伤口。也不知道是花了多大的自制，他才能控制着自己的手不因恐惧而颤抖着。  
他心中的惶恐来源于此时昏迷的柱间，他害怕失去这个世界上对自己而言最重要的人。  
在辉夜埋头包扎时，一只手放在了他的手背上。辉夜的动作一下子僵了下来，他抬起头，对上了柱间温柔的眼神，那神情让他忍不住低下头，他不知道自己该怎么面对柱间。

当最初的怒气和冲动过去之后，感受到害怕失去柱间的恐慌，他的心里只剩下了茫然与惶恐。对自己与柱间之间的关系茫然，对此刻该说些什么而惶恐。

他的心中想要就此转身，去逃避此刻让自己无法面对的场景，但是柱间的伤势重要，辉夜还是怀揣着自己的心事闷声处理着柱间的伤势。  
缓过一口气的柱间，注视着抿着嘴唇显得十分倔强的少年，心中既怜惜又悲伤，他明白辉夜为什么会这样，这些事情的根源都是他。就在辉夜打算安顿柱间去别的地方时，柱间轻声说道：““辉夜，你忘记了这个……”柱间带血的手指摩挲着辉夜的脸，辉夜僵硬着动作，感受着柱间指尖些微的热度。那无力的感觉让他不禁想要落泪，可他如今已经是半个大人了，只能强忍着眼泪。

柱间虚软的手指执着从自己的怀里拿出了查克拉水晶，冰凉凉的水晶和湿热的血液形成了鲜明的对比，辉夜感觉到自己的呼吸都在这一刻要暂停了。

　　他身上也有伤口，但是和柱间的比起来，微不足道。

那些疼痛，根本比不上心口被撕开的疼痛感。

水晶被柱间颤抖的手戴回了辉夜的脖子，柱间摩挲着辉夜的脸庞。那其中珍惜的意味让辉夜的眼中忍不住盈满了眼泪，假如事件能够重来，他真希望能够收回自己之前在家中所讲的那些话。

“辉夜，我爱你……我、我……一直想给你最好的……”柱间靠在辉夜的怀里，轻声说道，他大睁着眼睛，害怕自己闭上眼睛后辉夜就会离开，“我对不起……对不起……”

辉夜的眼泪止不住的流下来，他慌张的开口，嘶哑的声音从喉咙里跑出来：“不要说话，你现在需要的是休息……我都知道、我都知道。”

辉夜的回答让柱间忍不住露出一丝微笑，他感受到辉夜正在颤抖，便安慰道：“没事……不要担心，我很快……就会好的。血会止住的，我会好起来的……”他轻拍着辉夜的手背，但是手上细小的伤口又渗出了血。

辉夜听着柱间微弱的呼吸，这片刻的时间，好像变得格外漫长。

“不要说话了……”辉夜的声音带着哭腔，“你还在流血……”

柱间却还是看着辉夜，手紧握着辉夜的手：“答应我，不要走……辉夜。”

辉夜抿着唇，他低下头，从柱间的手中抽出了自己的手，然后低头为柱间包扎着。他的心如同乱麻般，说出口的话，可以在这个紧要的关头被遗忘，却也可以在平静的日子里被回想起。他难道要忍受着那样的痛苦，在木叶挣扎着度过每一天吗？

“说出去的话……在说出来的时候，就已经有伤痕了，母亲。”辉夜感觉到自己的手被柱间握住，“我什么都忘不掉，我也恨我自己，为什么我不能遗忘……为什么？！”他在下一刻，就被柱间紧紧搂着颈项，柱间不顾身上的伤势拥抱着辉夜，嘴唇触碰着辉夜的额头，眼泪也流过带着血和尘埃的脸颊。

他的辉夜，为什么要经历这样的痛苦？

为什么他的力量却不能给辉夜带来幸福？

此时照亮天际的阳光，也没有办法驱散他们生活中的阴霾。柱间只能紧抱着辉夜，想让这亲密的触碰成为辉夜的力量。

“柱间——！柱间，你在哪里？！”扉间的声音突然闯进了这空间之中。

辉夜和柱间短暂的相处就这样告终，辉夜直起身子。扉间向来以速度著称，既然声音已经到了，那想必离这个地方不远了。

柱间紧抓着辉夜，安慰道：“辉夜，不要紧张，是扉间……”他不明白，这正是辉夜所紧张的，辉夜低头看着自己的母亲，看着他身上的血迹，还有那温柔又悲伤的眼睛。他的内心止不住的惶恐：

不要这样看着他，他不值得。他不值得的。

　　他不值得柱间为了他付出这样的代价，他说了那么多过分的话，他甚至……他甚至丢开了柱间给他的东西……

　　他已经没有资格留在这里了。

“母亲……对不起……”辉夜珍惜地看着柱间，他松开了手，将柱间放在树下，柱间想要抓住它他，却只触碰到辉夜的指尖。

“辉夜！辉夜！不要走！”柱间大声的喊着辉夜，他向前扑去，却没有力量再挣扎起来，先前的战斗已经透支了他的体力。他视线中的辉夜，朝着和扉间相反的方向跑去，柱间挣扎的向那里爬了过去，撕心裂肺的呼喊着：“辉夜！回来……回来……不要走！”，他失而复得的珍宝，不可以就这样离去。

辉夜的身形一顿，他转过头看向柱间，同样出现在他视线里的，还有像闪电一样冲向这里的扉间。他一个眨眼，扉间已经来到了柱间所在的树下。

他们的目光在空中交错着，扉间的眼神让辉夜觉得负疚又害怕。

“辉夜！辉夜！”

那一声声的喊叫，被辉夜抛在了脑后，成了之后无数日日夜夜里唯一的噩梦。

　　幕三三六  
　　  
　　这一夜对于扉间而言，过于紧张了——当蜜豆在玲子的掩护下敲响他家大门的时候，他便难以入眠。毕竟是侍女的一家之言，如果没有发生什么事情，他贸贸然冲过去，也只会让情况变得更加糟糕。所以，扉间能做的也只有穿上自己的外套，在深夜等待在宇智波家的大宅外，一旦真的出了什么事情，他可以立刻做出反应。  
　　  
　　没想到，等候在外面的结果，就是宇智波家的大宅亮起了灯火，斑气势汹汹的冲出了宅子，向着一个方向狂奔而去。  
　　  
　　斑会这样的做的原因也只有一个：他去追柱间了。  
　　  
　　而柱间找寻的对象也不言而喻，是离家出走的辉夜。  
　　  
　　这样茫茫然的寻找能有什么效果，和直冲出去的斑不同，扉间围绕着辉夜破坏的地方进行勘察，确定了方向之后，便朝着野外而去。这一路追寻的结果，就是耗费了大半夜，在天亮没多久后，遇到了日向千寻。这个少年指明了尾兽的方向，扉间就再也不吝啬自己的速度，朝着战斗的地方全速前进。  
　　  
　　最先入眼的是被波及的战斗外围，扉间知道离柱间近了，便继续向前，看到了满地的尸体，还有不远处树下的母子两人。辉夜和柱间正在纠缠着，柱间痛苦的哀鸣也让扉间的心头说不出的复杂，对于那个他从小照顾的孩子，他第一次感受到了发自内心的愤怒。扉间冲到了柱间的身边，看着他几乎战无不胜的兄长徒劳的呼喊着辉夜，扉间忍无可忍的一记手刀劈向了柱间的后颈，柱间就此昏了过去，扉间蹲下身抱起柱间，目送着辉夜消失在自己视线的尽头。  
　　  
　　这一切什么时候能够结束！  
　　  
　　每一个宇智波都注定要将他的兄长伤害的遍体鳞伤吗！  
　　  
　　扉间内心质问着，他低头看着柱间脸上血和泪混在一起，这模样让他的心头一阵绞痛。然而，当务之急是将柱间抱回木叶救治，扉间面临的是柱间身上的伤口，还有此处和木叶之间相隔的距离。  
　　  
　　扉间蹲下身，检查着柱间身上的伤口，当确定伤口不再渗血之后，扉间小心的将柱间背在身上，以他的速度全力朝木叶而去，只需要一半的时间就可以达到木叶。  
　　  
　　扉间背着自己的兄长，在他的记忆里，似乎从来没有这样的时刻，他的兄长如此虚弱的同他相处着。那轻浅的呼吸吹在他的耳旁，即使这些年看到了那么多的变故，但是此时此刻的景象还是让扉间忍不住怒火中烧。他早已经习惯理智的看待一切，接受命运对他兄长的不公，接受那些在他听来匪夷所思的腐烂关系，但是……被兄长那样爱护长大的辉夜，那样的辉夜竟然也做出了这样的事情！  
　　  
　　如果这个世界没有宇智波最好了！  
　　  
　　这个念头在扉间的脑海中一时挥之不去，他多么想让那些人后悔对他兄长所做出的一切。  
　　  
　　两边的场景在扉间的视线中不断后退，他不知道时间过去了多久，一路上他护着柱间穿过了森林和山地，每过一段时间，他会停下来查看柱间的情况。好在以柱间的体质，情况渐渐在好转，伤口不再流血，连查克拉都在缓慢的恢复着。  
　　  
　　看来与其担忧柱间的身体情况，不如担心柱间起伏的情绪、透支的体力，还有……柱间身上有孕。这样走走停停，在距离木叶还有一定路程的位置，扉间迎面遇到了斑。  
　　  
　　斑就像是一头困兽般游荡在森林之中，不知道是不是焦虑整晚的后果，当对上他的目光时，扉间皱起了眉头——斑身上的查克拉如此不祥。  
　　  
　　斑则因为扉间的动静，立刻发现了他，几下起落就站在了扉间的面前。他的目光锁定在扉间背后的柱间身上，脸色立刻沉了下来，他走到扉间的面前，就要讨他背上的柱间：“让我来背他。他这是……怎么了？”  
　　  
　　扉间没什么好气，冷冰冰的回复道：“我现在没有功夫跟你在这里解释，我现在要带他回木叶，如果你有多余的经历，前面有一堆砂忍的尸体需要你料理。”  
　　  
斑的目光落在柱间身上，包扎下的血腥味让他紧皱着眉头，扉间懒得理会他，继续向木叶奔去。斑紧跟其后，扉间能感受到他那双锐利的眼睛正看着自己的背后。如果是扉间以往的速度，他早已经把斑甩开了，可是考虑到柱间的伤势，他也只能用现在的速度赶路。

两人飞速回到了木叶，扉间交代了两句，就背着柱间向着千手家的方向去，斑一直跟在他一旁，在扉间看来，格外的惹他厌恶。斑这样是将他的兄长视作自己的东西吗？  
　　  
“这不是去医馆的方向。”斑忽然说道。

“千手家有最好的大夫。”扉间说道。

他这会突然加快了速度，将斑甩在了身后。在千手家里，千手香已经等待在那里，看到柱间时，她眼睛大睁着，似乎根本没想到柱间会伤得这样严重。

她甚至来不及问发生了什么，就带着柱间进了他保留的卧室。而扉间则等待在外面，心里头一阵烦躁，而就像是为了给他此刻的心情火上浇油一般，斑已经来到了千手家，他横冲直撞的到了柱间的房前，正撞上心情不佳的扉间。

“谁准你进来的？”

“我要在这里守着柱间。”斑回答道。

“这里不需要你。”扉间冷着脸说道，斑却不为所动，他站在门外，静听着屋子里的动静，扉间看他还算守礼，也不好跟他计较，便站在另外一段，等候着千手香救治好柱间。

时间慢慢过去，明明外面还有事情需要操心，可是两名木叶的大人物等候在房间外。直到千手香带着疲倦的神情打开门，轻声说道：“进来吧，动静小一些。”

扉间进屋，斑紧随其后，他也不说话，跪坐在柱间的位置旁。

“我让他睡过去了。”千手香说道，她看向柱间，目光落在柱间的小腹上，她已经耳闻了昨晚发生了什么，此时看斑平静的模样，一时都不知道该怎么继续说下去。

就在千手香犹豫的时候，斑忽然说道：“多谢你。”　　

“这是我应该做的。”

“柱间的身体具体情况如何？”斑询问道，扉间因为斑这个反客为主的状态皱了皱眉，“大概要在这里休养几日？”  
　　  
扉间直接插道：“柱间会在这里休养，你想来看他，我不会阻拦你。至于什么时候回去，让柱间自己做主，我的兄长应该重新考虑这件事情。”扉间冷淡的语气让斑神色一凛，如今的扉间已经是一点客套都不愿意同他伪装。

“柱间他会跟我回去的。”斑盯着闭上眼的柱间，他的话听起来格外的偏执，扉间紧皱着眉头，还要再说的时候，一旁的千手香说道：“你们就算对彼此有再多的不满，至少出去吵，不要留在这里打扰柱间。他的心神受到很大的刺激，你们真的希望他好，现在就出去谈吧。”  
　　  
　　千手香的话让此时的两个男人不约而同的沉默起来，他们都是面无表情的模样，让人一时揣测不出他们的想法，最后斑打破了沉默。  
　　  
　　“柱间大概什么时候醒过来？”扉间问道。  
　　  
　　千手香看了他们两个人，说道：“他想醒过来的时候就醒过来，”千手香低下头，“……辉夜离开的事情，对他刺激很大，他现在只想多睡一下。时间到了，他自然就会醒过来。”  
　　  
　　千手香说完这些，收拾了工具，留下了药方就离开了。  
　　  
　　等待扉间的还有许多要做的事情，他不能一直干坐在这里，扉间站起身，看着一旁的斑，斑像是对刚才的话充耳不闻一般，只是紧盯着柱间。  
　　  
　　“离开吧，让他在这里好好静养。”扉间道。  
　　  
“我不会打扰他的，他不会觉得我在这里。”斑说道，没有丝毫走的意思，看到他这副样子，扉间皱起眉头露出自己的不满，可是想到森林里还躺着的十余具砂忍的尸体，扉间也知道自己不能再这里干坐着。扉间冷哼一声，径直出去忙碌砂忍突袭的事情。

还留在屋内的斑听到门扉关上的声音，站起身，走到睡着的柱间身旁，低头看着他紧闭的双眼。他整晚都在焦急寻找着柱间的踪迹，他多么担心柱间就这样一去不复返，没想到……柱间会用这个模样回来。  
　　  
　　斑紧握着自己的拳头，他想要质问的话语，随着睡着的柱间成为了一个他不想知道结果却如鲠在喉的谜团。斑看着柱间苍白的脸庞，用手背轻轻触碰着柱间：“柱间，你是我的……你逃不开我。”  
　　  
　　就在斑驻留宇智波家大宅的时候，泉奈没过几天也完成了抱月城最后的工程，回到了木叶。他本可以提前许多天回来，只是一想到在木叶已经没什么可眷恋的，又要面对递交权力这样尴尬的事情，泉奈在抱月城工作时就有意拖延。  
　　  
　　现在，等他回到木叶的时候，已经迎来了秋季。  
　　  
　　他回到的时间，约莫是午后的时分，太阳并不能带来什么热度，泉奈站在村口的位置，却也不想回到大宅。当一切似乎有了个结果，那么他的纠缠还有意义吗？回到那座大宅，也没有了理由，他难道要一次又一次绝望的看着柱间同斑亲密的生活吗？  
　　  
　　脑中思绪万千，泉奈踟蹰着脚步，却还是一步步的向着宇智波家走去。  
　　  
　　但是，来到附近，他就听到了木工叮叮当当的整修声，泉奈来到玄关，走进打开的大门，玲子正带着微笑迎接着他：“您回来了。”  
　　  
　　泉奈随口问道：“为什么后院在整修？发生了什么事情吗？”  
　　  
　　玲子说道：“只是普通的修整而已，您一路上奔波，还是好好休息吧。”说完，玲子低下了头，“我还有其他的事情要忙，就先退下了。”  
　　  
　　泉奈看她异样的状态，心头狐疑，进屋更是看到几个对他不免偷望几眼的仆人，那种心头的诡异感便更加强烈了。  
　　  
　　似乎在这里发生了什么事情，整个大宅的气氛都变得十分压抑。泉奈在抱月城收到木叶的信件都已经是一个月前的事情，回来的路上也没有收到什么消息，现在的他好比是睁眼瞎一般，对村内或者家中的情况毫无了解。  
　　  
　　也就在这时，泉奈看着收拾起包袱的蜜豆经过走廊，她手里拿着几样柱间常用的物件，显然是要带出去，而包袱里，似乎就是柱间的衣裳。  
　　  
　　觉察到不对的泉奈没有回到自己的房间休息，他看着蜜豆的身影，心中一动便借着窗户翻到了外面。轻松攀上了屋顶，泉奈站在屋檐上，注意着蜜豆离开的方向。蜜豆并不知道会有人跟踪着自己，一路没有掩饰地来到千手的大宅。  
　　  
　　泉奈看着蜜豆带着包袱进了大宅后，心中不免升起疑问：斑怎么会允许柱间搬回千手？  
　　  
　　千手大宅位于木叶的另外一头，占据着相当的范围，扉间是个十分谨慎的人。虽然木叶很太平，但依旧在几处隐秘的地方安插了守卫。等闲的人或许会被拦下，但是泉奈毕竟是负责暗部的首领，他凭着经验绕过了千手家的暗卫，来到了庭院的位置。  
　　  
　　千手大宅的庭院建造的非常雅致，除了供人休憩的大庭院外，在后院的房屋附近，还有精致的曲水流觞，几颗翠竹栽种在墙下，靠近这里不远的，是千手家的小厨房，供主人家半夜偶尔做饭或者宵夜用。  
　　  
　　这里已经是很幽静的地方，泉奈隐藏起来也变得更加容易，他来到小厨房的窗前，透过缝隙看到蜜豆正蹲在小灶前煮着药材。  
　　  
　　柱间在这里养病吗？他和斑之间发生了什么？  
　　  
　　种种疑问堆在泉奈的心头，一想到柱间就在这里，也没有斑的打扰，他便觉得心头一热。  
　　  
　　他想见见柱间。  
　　  
　　幕三三七  
　　  
　　泉奈轻巧的移动着，这个时候，扉间并不会在千手家，他大半的时间多是在火影塔处理公务，假如柱间这个时候生病了，那么扉间更加抽不出时间。  
　　  
　　他没花多少时间，在小厨房隔壁的隔壁，就是主人的卧室。隐隐约约的药味从那里飘出，那味道同之前厨房中嗅到的差不多。泉奈闪身进入房间，房间里的窗扉都笼上了一层厚厚的锦缎，透不进什么光芒。香炉里烧着佛寺里才会点燃的香料味道，有着安神的效果，泉奈站在无人的房间里，目光落在屏风后漏出的一点被子上。  
　　  
　　是柱间睡在那里吗？  
　　  
　　泉奈心头一热，朝那里走了过去，这个时候，门却忽然被拉开，端着汤药的蜜豆看到房间里突然多出的人一声惊叫，碗已经从手中跌落下去，黑褐色的药汁泼洒了一地。  
　　  
　　“泉奈大人！是你！”蜜豆惊魂未甫的认出了泉奈，随后她捂着自己的嘴，后悔自己喊出了泉奈的名字，而泉奈则忍不住懊恼自己因为注意柱间而忘记留神一旁的动静。  
　　  
　　然后，泉奈看到蜜豆做着口型，却没有声音：快走、快走！  
　　  
　　“你说什么？”泉奈向前一步。  
　　  
　　此时一切都晚了，一只手将门拉得更开，斑的面孔在门扉后出现，他一把推开了蜜豆，这个娇弱的女子直接被他推到了后面的墙上。  
　　  
　　泉奈看着斑气势汹汹的走来，这幅样子跟他们上次见面时截然不同。他还意识不到发生了什么，就看到斑一下子来到了自己的面前，斑根本不给泉奈任何反应的机会，无法闪避开的一腿直接踢在泉奈的胸口，泉奈只来得及架起手抵挡，却还是受到劲力的影响，整个人倒飞出去。  
　　  
　　靠近庭院的门扉受不了这样的力度，泉奈撞坏了房门，直接倒飞到庭院里。  
　　  
　　泉奈双手都因为斑的一踢而发麻，这毫不留情的动作也让泉奈心头一凛。不等他继续反应，欺身而上的斑直接踢向泉奈的下巴。泉奈没有坐以待毙的习惯，反手还击。在蜜豆爬回房间的间隙，两个人不知不觉已经过上了几十招，两双万花筒写轮眼冷冷看着对方。  
　　  
　　斑的神情冷酷得不像是面对自己的同胞弟弟，而是杀父之仇的敌人，他的体术比泉奈更加强劲，泉奈失了先手，加上略逊一筹，已经是被动的被斑殴打着。  
　　  
　　柱间在意识间沉浮着。  
　　  
　　他的世界是全然的黑色——即使在这样的时刻，他也清晰的知道自己失去了辉夜。试问，他的世界怎么可能会有颜色。他最深爱的那个孩子，头也不回的走了。  
　　  
　　柱间在睡梦中也是满脸的泪水，会有人在他身旁，不断的为他擦拭着眼泪，随着意识的渐渐复苏，他也能听到人们交谈的声音。  
　　  
　　斑在他的枕边呢喃着，一会是诉说着爱语，一会说着自己是属于他的，那细碎的声音只想让柱间沉入到意识深渊。  
　　  
　　扉间的声音听起来总是带着怒气，柱间总是能听到他把斑骂走，可是这也并没有什么用，过了一阵子后，斑又会来到他的枕边。  
　　  
　　柱间陷入了一个古怪的状态，他清晰的辨认出他身边的声音有哪些，可是他却无法睁开他的眼睛。他和外面的世界，微妙的隔着一层什么，柱间戳不破他，那些声音也没有办法。  
　　  
　　时间的流逝在这个时候也变得模糊起来，柱间不知道过了多久，身边的声音忽然变得嘈杂起来。  
　　  
　　柱间忽然感受到一股身下的震动，他的身体也感受到了一股推力，那层隔着的东西似乎在这时应声而破，模糊的世界在这个时候变得清晰。而对于安静许久的柱间而言，嘈杂的声音让他的脑子几乎要炸了起来，他极力想要遗忘的事情也卷土重来，比睡梦时清晰千百倍的痛感袭击了柱间。  
　　  
　　他睁开眼睛，却因为向外侧身的动作而失去平衡。蜜豆正让几个下人搬动柱间的床铺，结果反而让柱间摔在了地上。柱间还没觉得疼，就听到蜜豆惊叫一声：“柱间大人，您没事吧！”  
　　  
　　蜜豆担忧的尖叫顺着风传进了斑的耳朵里，斑动作一顿，谁也没想到，即使斑在战斗之中，还能分身关注着房间里发生的动静。  
　　  
　　想要看柱间，最好是解决眼前麻烦的人。想到这里，斑猛地将锁住手腕的泉奈拽过来，狠狠的一拳打在他的腹部，这毫无保留的力道让泉奈跪在地上。斑甩开他，看都懒得看他一眼，立刻来到了房间。  
　　  
　　柱间连续睡了几日，精神上却疲惫不堪，他试图撑起自己的身体，摇了摇头，下一刻就被斑从身后抱住。  
　　  
　　“柱间……你醒了。”斑欣喜的抱着柱间，他伸向柱间的手，却在下一刻被紧抓着。  
　　  
　　“辉夜、辉夜……”醒来的柱间睁开眼睛，看着自己紧抓着那个人，记忆就像重新转动的齿轮，他紧拽的这个人，并不是他一去不返的孩子。  
　　  
　　是的，他的辉夜去哪里了？  
　　  
　　柱间抓紧斑的胳膊，追问道：“辉夜呢！我的辉夜呢……我的孩子……”  
　　  
　　斑感受着柱间紧抓的力度，多日未醒的柱间此时能够醒过来，他已经谢天谢地，即便是心底还在因为泉奈的出现而震怒，但是面对柱间的逼问，斑总算还能稳定情绪，安抚道：“柱间……冷静一下，我……我们已经派人去找辉夜的踪迹了……”但是这样的回答，还是让柱间的内心剧痛，他看着斑，眼泪落了下来，砸在斑的手背上，柱间紧抓着斑的胳膊，怒道：“都是你！你为什么要拦着我去追辉夜！为什么！”  
　　  
　　柱间拉扯着斑，此时内心的痛苦已经让他顾不了许多，他只想发泄出心中那几乎压垮自己的悲哀。  
　　  
　　“这都是你的错！你的错！斑，我恨你！我恨你们全部人！”柱间歇斯底里的尖叫着，他的指甲深陷入斑的手背，留下清晰的掐痕，斑深呼吸一口，他焦急地说道，“柱间，冷静一点……都是我的错，你现在情绪不能太激动！”  
　　  
　　柱间在他怀里喘着粗气试图挣脱他，却被斑牢牢紧抱着，斑用手抚摸着柱间的长发，这怀抱的温度让柱间的挣扎稍缓。斑这么一抱，觉得柱间瘦了许多，他抱起柱间，想要带柱间去别的房间休息，可是身后的脚步声却让他的动作暂停下来——他还有没解决完的事情。  
　　  
　　斑猛地回头看向没有死心的泉奈，当留意到泉奈的目光时，斑心中那股被弹压的怒火又要燃起。  
　　  
　　柱间在他的怀里，而这里是千手家的宅子。  
　　  
　　泉奈朝地上吐了一口血，赤红着眼睛瞪着斑，如果不是看到柱间情况不对，他早就扑上来。  
　　  
　　“究竟发生了什么事情？”泉奈忍不住问出了自己的疑问。  
　　  
　　离开宇智波的柱间，斑对他的仇视，辉夜失踪了，在他不在木叶的这么多天，究竟发生了什么事情？  
　　  
　　斑目光中的杀气让泉奈心中一凛，他后退一步，想到曾经看到的汤药，心里渐渐浮现出一个难以想象的可能。他的眼睛渐渐大张，然后转移到柱间的身上，看着柱间的腹部……  
　　  
　　看到他的目光，斑简直想立刻割断泉奈的喉咙！  
　　  
　　“柱间！”泉奈脱口而出叫着柱间的名字。  
　　  
　　“闭嘴！”斑气厉喝一声，手臂一圈，将柱间搂得更紧，而思念着辉夜的柱间紧抓着斑的胳膊，对泉奈的声音毫无反应。  
　　  
　　“你让我同柱间说话！”泉奈咆哮道，他有事情想要问柱间。  
　　  
　　柱间听到泉奈的声音，抬起头，他渐渐恢复的理智告诉他，扉间也是辉夜离开的原因之一。这细微的动作，只让斑更加暴怒，他紧扣着柱间的肩头，那疼痛让柱间皱起了眉头。  
　　  
　　就在这个僵持的时刻，宅子真正的主人赶了回来。  
　　  
“你这是在干什么！快点放开柱间！”扉间怒喝道，他看到斑手背上暴露的青筋就知道斑一定用了很大的力量，斑朝着扉间冷冰冰看上一眼，他并不想松开自己的手，满心想要独占着怀中的这个人，没有人可以让此时的斑松手。

“斑，你在做什么？！”扉间看斑的态度，勃然大怒，此时柱间痛哼了一声，斑这才慢慢放开手里的力度，轻声扶着柱间说道：“柱间，对不起，我太紧张你了，不小心将你弄疼了。”  
　　  
　　他的话语就像是最温柔的情人，扉间冷哼一声，转过头看了背后的千手香一眼，他说道：“柱间现在需要休息，千手香，你先带柱间去别的房间。”  
　　  
　　千手香来到斑的面前，柱间看到她和扉间，原本六神无主的神情似乎有了新的希望，他急切的抓着千手香的手问道：“你们，你们有找到辉夜吗？”  
　　  
　　千手香想起辉夜离开的事情，心中一痛，只能柔声安慰着柱间：“很快就会有消息，但是你总要先休养自己的身体……我们先去其他房间吧……”她看着斑，想让斑松开柱间，斑犹豫了一下，松开了手。  
　　  
　　柱间毕竟是个高大的男人，千手香没办法支撑着柱间的身体，柱间靠在身后的墙壁上缓了口气，他胸口起伏着，目光逡巡过这个混乱的现场。  
　　  
　　他正在……千手家，一切看起来都是那么熟悉，扉间也在这里，眉间隐约带着怒气。而扉间怒气的来源，正是宇智波家的两兄弟，柱间将目光放在了斑和泉奈身上。  
　　  
　　是的，孩子……是真正的导火索，而最开始知道这个秘密的人，应该只有千手香。  
　　  
　　在这一刻忽然的明白一切的柱间将目光放在千手香的身上，低声说道：“你……骗了我。”  
　　  
　　千手香最害怕的事情还是被提及了，她颤抖着嘴唇低下头，眼泪落在地板上，她说道：“……对不起，我只是……。”她的确应该解释，可是……解释只会让柱间更加的失望。  
　　  
　　柱间不是个蠢人，当想明白千手香骗了他之后，事情的根由他完全可以猜想到。柱间闭上眼睛，说道：“我好累……。”他的身体已经恢复了过来，常人会死亡的伤势，在他这里，不过是几日的功夫，但是也正因为如此，心头的疲惫才更让他难受。  
　　  
　　“我扶你去别的房间休息。”  
　　  
　　眼看着柱间要离开，泉奈不顾斑的虎视眈眈，开口道：“柱间！等一下……我看到蜜豆煮的药，我想问你……”他的问题并没有机会问出口，斑直接挡在他和柱间之间，大声命令道千手香：“带柱间去休息！”  
　　  
“柱间……！”泉奈猛地向前走了两步，和斑几乎要撞在了一起，两个人之间紧张的一触即发。

斑冷眼看着自己的兄弟，他冷酷的神情让他的审视也变得充满威胁  
　　  
　　“你们两个是不是忘记自己在什么地方！你们把我千手家当什么地方！现在我的兄长需要静养，你们给我滚出去！”扉间的脸色早已经黑的像锅底一样，千手香扶着神情疲倦的柱间离开。没有柱间在场，扉间再也不用按捺自己的性子，他没有直接同泉奈说话，而是将矛头对准了斑：“你答应过我什么。你们有什么矛盾，自己解决掉，不要再来这里打扰我兄长。我这里不欢迎你们，给我滚！”  
　　  
　　当扉间说完之后，他狠厉的眼神又扫向了泉奈，泉奈向前一步：“我只是想问柱间几句话！”  
　　  
　　扉间听他这样说，冷笑一声：“你有什么紧要的事情，比我兄长的身体更重要吗？ 想要答案，也要等兄长休养好才行。”  
　　  
　　“柱间不会见他的！”“我什么时候可以同柱间见面？”  
　　  
　　斑和泉奈的声音混在了一起，斑冷冷地看向泉奈，泉奈不甘示弱，也同斑剑拔弩张的对望着。矛盾似乎一触即发。扉间看到这两个斗兽一样的男人，一拳砸在了墙壁上，怒斥道：“你们是聋了吗？”  
　　  
　　泉奈没有吭声，斑看着这里一室狼藉，冷静说道：“我现在就走，等柱间休养好，我来接他。”  
　　  
　　扉间却没有回答他，在确定两个人不会再爆发争执之后，根本不想同他们多说的扉间离开了这里。取而代之的，是千手家的忍者从两边出来，围着他和泉奈，当先的一人戴着面具，说道：“柱间大人需要静养，你们请离开这里。”  
　　  
　　泉奈比斑先有了反应，他一跃而出，果断离开了千手家的宅邸，而停留在原地的斑，看着柱间离开的方向，脸色阴晴不定，他冰冷的眼神最后望着远去的泉奈。  
　　  
　　“请离开。”千手家的忍者催促着。  
　　  
　　斑这一次没有犹豫，朝着外面径直离开。  
　　  
　　

　　幕三三八  
　　  
　　千手香从来不是一个软弱的女人，她活到如今，眼角已经有着岁月的痕迹，却还是第一次眼泪止不住的流下。

　　她低着头扶着柱间，牙齿咬着自己的下唇，一想到当初辉夜冲进她诊室的情形，她就觉得一阵阵寒气从胃部涌上。最初只是为了保护柱间，却没有想到却成为对柱间的一次新的伤害。

　　他们来到隔壁的房间，侍女正手忙脚乱的铺着供柱间躺下的铺盖，柱间听着千手香压抑的抽噎声，忍不住闭上了眼睛。

　　他没什么立场去责怪千手香，她以为那个孩子是斑的，但是却不明白为什么辉夜会这么生气以至于离家出走。归根究底，一切都是他，他的生活不检点，造就了这一切的悲剧，千手香扶着柱间躺下，低声说道：“对、对不起……”

　　柱间闭上眼睛，他无法开口去宽慰千手香，于是轻声说道：“让我好好休息吧。”

　　千手香看着柱间眉宇间的疲惫，嘴唇颤抖着，她不知道是不是该跟柱间坦白，坦白她的欺骗其实是为了有朝一日柱间能够回到千手。在她纠结的时候，房间一时静了下来，柱间睁开眼睛看着千手香，叹了口气，说道：“我不怪你，你出去吧。”千手香的牙齿咬进了下唇，她握紧了拳头，整个人伏在地上，向柱间赔罪。

　　柱间咳嗽了一声，他闭上眼靠在软垫上，没有再说什么。

　　时间过去少顷，房门被扉间拉开了，扉间看着赔罪的千手香，开口说道：“阿香，出去吧，我和柱间说些话。”

　　千手香抬起头，转身看着扉间，看出了她眉宇间的犹豫，扉间说道：“有些事，还是要跟兄长说清楚。”

　　千手香不敢再逗留，出去带上了房门。

　　扉间看着柱间这样虚弱的模样，伸手覆住了他的手背：“只要有丁点辉夜的消息，我都会找到他，带他回来！”他说话时的神情格外严肃，柱间睁眼看着扉间紧皱的眉头，说道：“你在责怪他……”

　　“……我没有，辉夜他还不成熟，作为一个成年人，我不会对他太过严厉的要求。”扉间叹息道，“兄长，或许你也有些话要对我说，宇智波兄弟之间的气氛很紧张。”

　　柱间看着他的弟弟，这些年打理千手的扉间看上去比他显得还要年长些，那双眼睛正认真的盯着他，不消说，扉间一定是掌握了什么消息。对于这个兄弟，他也没什么可隐瞒的，柱间说道：“我腹中孩子的父亲……应该是泉奈。”

　　扉间并没有露出讶异的神情，这让柱间更加确定自己心中的猜想：“你已经知道了，扉间……你是什么时候知道的？”

　　“……斑对泉奈的态度一直很怪。”扉间没有直说，他看着柱间，认真道：“兄长，不要再回那个污秽的地方了！我会保护你，千手一族都会站在你的背后，那对兄弟……根本就已经疯了！”扉间没有掩饰自己的嫌恶，柱间以手遮掩着自己的面孔，沉默了许久：“扉间，这些事我自己会了结的。”

　　“兄长！为什么你一而再再而三的抱持着这样的态度！我们是亲人！为什么……为什么要拒绝我！”扉间大声质问着。

　　“扉间……我不是圣人，我不是你眼中的圣人！”柱间拿开了手，他的眼中盈着泪，“这么多年了，你还没有意识到，你的兄长已经变了吗？他现在就是这样的人了！”

　　扉间挺直了自己的背脊，面对柱间的态度毫不退让：“我没有将你当做是圣人！在我的眼里，你从来都是千手柱间！不是火影！不是圣人！”扉间向前倾着身体，抓紧柱间的手，“兄长，你清醒一点！你已经迷茫了！”

　　柱间甩开他的手：“你就让我一个人烂在那里就好了！”

　　扉间看着情绪激动的柱间，站起身，后退了两步：“兄长，你现在需要好好想想，接下来的路要怎样。但是……你要记住，我永远是你的弟弟，无论你怎样抗拒，怎样不想为我添麻烦……我都是你的弟弟，我们的身体里留着同样的血脉！”他看着柱间，慢慢的退了出去，当房门关上的时刻，柱间就像是浑身的气力被抽空了一般，他看着天花板，吐出了一口浊气。

　　

　　泉奈离开了千手家之后，没有傻到回到宇智波的大宅。

　　和斑一样，他同样有着自己的部下，那些不会为了势力和岁月而改变意志的部下。他来到自己为了应变而准备的安全屋，坐落在木叶的某个小巷内，这个不见天光的安全屋里，泉奈点了一根蜡烛，时间只能被蜡烛的长短所代替，当一根蜡烛烧尽的时候，有人来到了这间安全屋。他的部下轻巧的脚步如同猫一般，停留在泉奈的位置三尺外，部下说道：“您总算回来了，几位长老都要以为您要放弃这来之不易的机会。”

　　“他们还记得我吗？”泉奈自嘲道，“斑不是对他们十分优待吗？”

　　“有些人还是想要一搏，那些变节的人太蠢了，他们不知道……斑重新掌权意味着什么。”部下回答道。

　　“他这几天的行踪，告诉我。”泉奈直接问道。

　　“他几乎没有出现，有人在千手家附近看到他。”

　　“辉夜也失踪了。”

　　“他和柱间大吵了一架，有人听说，他之前跟日向家的小子去了什么地方，回来分别去了火影大人办公的地方，又去了诊室，大闹了一番，第二天就再也没有人看到他。”

　　泉奈听到自己心口狂跳的声音，他继续问道：“火影也没有去办公吗？”

　　“您应该记得，砂忍村为了报复，于是潜入火之国，被火影大人发现，激战了一场，火影大人负伤了。”

　　“负伤了，却没有回到宇智波……”泉奈隐藏在黑暗中的面孔因为自己的猜想而露出了笑容，他的掌心都因为那个猜想而流出了紧张的汗水，泉奈的语调都因此有些亢奋，“只要没有移交，我永远是代理……代理就不该躲在这个不见天日的角落。”泉奈站起身，他走到自己的部下身边，拍了拍他的肩膀，“我要去见那几位长老，你继续替我观察斑的动向。”

　　泉奈走出黑暗的步伐格外坚定，当他走出密室的时候，看到一轮明月挂在天幕当中，夜风的寒冷没有办法吹灭泉奈此时心中的热情。

　　“真是没有想到……”心态的改变让泉奈容光焕发，“柱间……柱间……我一定要亲口问柱间，他是个不屑于说假话的人。”泉奈走在无人的街道上，“只要柱间愿意见我……”他向着自己相熟的那位长老家走去，他也知道，在宇智波家族中，还是有一部分对自己抱持着积极的态度，毕竟……斑这样的人，谁也不知道他会在什么时候发疯。

　　此时此刻，泉奈的心中充满着希望。

　　  
　　夜色降临，整个木叶一派静谧，就是白天被大闹一场的千手宅，也静的只能听到屋顶上的猫叫。

　　偌大的房屋内，灯火全数熄灭，唯一亮着的似乎只有值夜人手中的灯笼，那豆大的灯光穿梭在千手家的道路上，等值夜人走了一圈之后，就连那盏灯光也不再亮起。

　　月辉照亮着天空下的一切，一道身影就在这静谧的时刻闪入了千手家的房屋。驾轻就熟的动作显示着来人的熟练，他就像是明白自己的目的地一般，长驱直入，最后来到一扇门前。他轻轻地拉开了门扉，然后闪身进入，一连串的动作，也不过是呼吸间的事情。单膝跪在榻榻米上，夜访者等待着眼睛熟悉室内的黑暗，然后无声的来到主人歇息的内室，屏风后有人正躺着，夜访者来到了床前，等到的却是一把架在自己脖子上的苦无。

　　斑摘下了自己脸上的面具，看着已经睁开眼睛的柱间。

　　柱间望着他，看着这个眼中闪烁着疯狂的男人，他缓缓放下了苦无，然后就被斑紧紧拥抱着。斑埋首在柱间的颈项里，深吸一口气，他嗅到了那苦涩的药味，斑在柱间的耳边轻声说道：“柱间，我想你了，你跟我回去，好不好？”

　　柱间默不作声，这样的沉默显然刺激到了斑，斑抱得更紧，劝说道：“等我解决完族里的事情，我陪你去找辉夜……我一定会弥补你，陪你一起找到他。”

　　“……辉夜他不会回来的。”柱间忽然说道，“他不会愿意回来的……”柱间一把推开了斑，他看着眼前的这个男人，斑是辉夜不回来的原因之一，正是他和男人们之间混乱的关系，才把忍耐多时的辉夜给逼走。

　　“柱间，会的，你不要瞎想！”斑劝说道，他的眼睛已经熟悉了室内的黑暗，可以看到柱间颤抖着嘴唇，似乎是想要说些什么。

　　“不会的……你难道不清楚他是为什么走的吗？！”柱间低声咆哮着，下一刻他就被斑堵住了嘴唇，斑啃咬着柱间的唇瓣，鼻间喘着粗气，当粗暴的夺取柱间口中的氧气，紧搂着柱间深吻着，过了许久才放开柱间，神经质地说道：“我不准你胡思乱想！更不准你胡说八道！辉夜，他只是痛恨我让你生了那么多孩子！柱间，你什么都不要想，只要跟我回去，和我生下这个孩子就可以了！”

　　“……我已经累了，斑。”柱间用手遮掩着面孔，他不希望和斑之间的谈话被惊醒的人打断，于是压低声音，“我已经累了！已经这么久了，你什么时候才能放手！”

　　斑只觉得自己的理智都在此时崩断，他的手按住柱间的肩膀，将他抵在床榻上，他的面容在黑暗中因为激动而微微扭曲着。

　　他的脑海中叫嚣着，想再一次扑在柱间的身上，就像野兽标记领地那样标记着柱间，可是理智又在拉扯着他，柱间现在的情况不可以再受到伤害。斑同自己斗争着，梗着颈项，他抽着气，咬着牙关说：“柱间我不想伤害你，你不要再逼我了……我们今晚……什么都不提好不好啊，你就陪陪我……”

　　他的气息喷在柱间的脸上，柱间只能长叹口气，他的手搭在了斑的肩头，另外一只手则穿过了斑的发间，梳理到尽头之后，落在斑的背脊上。

　　斑呻吟一声，他低头埋在柱间的颈项边，两个人的动作都有些僵硬，就像是在尴尬的磨合着彼此。暴露在寒冷的空气中，夺走了柱间手上的温度，过了好一会，斑才反应过来，他抬手将被子盖在两个人的身上，在被下，他们似乎又变成当初那么亲密。斑调整着自己的动作，松开了摁着柱间的手，改为揽着柱间的腰身，而他侧躺在一旁。

　　柱间闭上眼睛，却难以入睡，他顾忌着斑的情绪，没有说出真正想说的话，而斑则嗅着柱间身上的气息，手指摩挲着柱间的腰间。

　　这些天，斑都没有好好休息，在他的噩梦中，总有一双无形的手要夺走柱间，他会很快的惊醒，再也无法陷入睡眠当中。他就像是看守珍宝的守财奴，一遍遍的轻抚着自己怀中的柱间，那股独占的意味格外浓厚。

　　“斑，休息吧。”柱间说道。

　　“我不需要休息，你才是需要休息的那一个。我现在，看着你就好了。”斑轻声说道，他亲吻着柱间的耳肉，用舌头描摹着耳骨的轮廓，柱间别扭的转过头，斑停下了动作，“柱间，好好休息吧。”

　　两个人的气息很快让被子里变得温暖，柱间闭上眼睛，等待着时间的流逝，不知道何时，他就这样睡了过去。

　　醒来的时候，外面的天空已经亮起，蜜豆打开了房间内外室的门，那股动静惊醒了柱间，他下意识看向了枕边，斑已经失去了踪迹。无论有没有偷偷跑来，他也顾忌着和扉间的约定，柱间起身的时候，看到枕头上留了几根黑发，虽然发色相同，可是那种粗硬的感觉和柱间的发丝完全不同。

　　柱间心中叹了口气，然后将头发拨到了一边。蜜豆捧着洗漱的东西走了进来，问候着柱间：“柱间大人，早上好。”

　　“蜜豆，在这里还习惯吗？”柱间问道。

　　“有什么不习惯的，只要是待在柱间大人的身边，蜜豆什么都可以习惯。”蜜豆笑了起来，她已经是嫁做人妇，可是笑起来的情态还跟少女时差不多，柱间往日看到她这样，多少心中会觉得安慰，可是如今却已经不同了。

　　蜜豆推开了窗扉，外面的阳光洒入房间，柱间看着温暖的日头，只觉得曾经会觉得温暖的心口一阵空洞。

　　他如今不知道什么是喜，只知道眼前一切尽是悲哀，他的灵魂似乎都因为辉夜的离开变得残缺。

　　那孩子带走了他生命中的光，也带走了他生命中的热，他已经无可寄托了。

　　

　　幕 三三九

　　回到木叶的泉奈比大家想象中的更加积极，如今宇智波的情况正被其他各个忍族观望着，曾经令族人失望的斑，如今卷土重来，挟带着击败风影的风头和为木叶捉出内奸的功劳，在代理时期兢兢业业，没有功劳也有苦劳的泉奈，这两个早就有兄弟阋墙传闻的人如今会怎么解决这个尴尬的情形，成为了木叶茶余饭后的谈资。

　　斑的实力似乎并没有让泉奈产生畏惧，从回到木叶之后，他就高调的出现在暗部，同自己的那些同僚交际着。毕竟，族长的交接按照惯例，如非重大过失，至少也要等到一年终结。因此，哪怕斑行事俨然是过去一般，但是泉奈仍旧是名义上的族长，在木叶的会议上，这两个人同样都可以出席。

　　当然，如今的泉奈没有住在原来的宅子里，反而住进了和自己相熟的长老家。

　　气定神闲仿佛握着底牌的泉奈让宇智波家其他的人也跟着困惑起来，想起斑过往的凶残，竟然有些摇摆不定。

　　对于眼下出现的情况，斑还是按兵不动，更多的是去探访千手家，但是也有人看到，斑直接被拒之门外。

　　多日不见的火影在休养之后，又重新回到了岗位当中，只是凡是出现在众人眼前时，他身边都跟着千手扉间。也因为扉间的阻挠，斑和泉奈，即便是想方设法，也被心思缜密的扉间给挡了回来。

　　在这样僵持的状态下，不知不觉，都到了一年的尾巴。不知不觉间，大雪已经飘落下来，大家都开始准备着年礼，和亲朋好友走动起来。他人的喜怒悲欢终究是闲磕牙的谈资，他们等着宇智波家的进一步发展，却一点也没耽搁过自己的日子。

　　

　　当大雪飘下的时候，泉奈的礼物也送到了千手家的宅子，考虑十分周到的年礼让管家夫人颇为为难。扉间对泉奈大发雷霆的样子她还记得呢，贸贸然收下这个人的礼物似乎也不太好，但是……退回的话，又太过于伤人。

　　就在夫人为此大伤脑筋的时候，扉间反而发话了：“收下，既然是正常的走动，为什么不收下。”

　　为了筹备千手家一年一度的聚会，扉间趁着大雪休息的时候来吩咐家里做下准备，眼看着泉奈昭然的“心思”，面无表情的扉间显得十分高深莫测。

　　“人家礼数周到，夫人也准备一份回礼吧。”扉间吩咐道，然后穿过长长的走廊，来到了柱间的房间。

　　打开门的时候，扉间就皱起了眉头，在这样寒冷的天气里，柱间把面对庭院外的门打开了，却还只穿披着外套。扉间黑着脸走进房间，想要关上门，却听到柱间说道：“不要关门，我们来赏雪景吧。”

　　扉间说道：“如果我不进来，你是不是想把自己直接冻死在房间里面。”

　　柱间没有说话，他漫不经心的站起来，走到了屏风后面，蜜豆之前就替他备下了抗寒的衣服，只是他懒得穿罢了。等他从屏风后走出来的时候，已经穿好了厚实的冬装，又围着一件带着皮毛的大氅，大氅是深黑色的，显得柱间的面色十分苍白，柱间在扉间的身旁坐下，外面的雪白得反光，扉间眼中的柱间好像随时都有可能走进雪地里消失似的。

　　扉间想到这里，脸色就更加难看，他说道：“天气冷成这样，你又要看雪，我让夫人热些酒过来。”

　　柱间从来不会拒绝喝酒，虽说在孕期少饮酒，但是对于柱间来说，怀着这个孩子，多饮少饮都无所谓。

　　很快，夫人热好了酒过来，除了酒还有两样下酒的小菜，看着热气腾腾的，却很快在寒风的吹拂下，在表面上凝结了一层薄薄的白油，只有底下烧着小炉的酒是热的。放在铜壶里的酒被火烤的很烫，扉间替柱间斟了杯酒，看他手拿着杯子，对着杯口轻轻吹了一口，那清冷的模样让扉间心里更是憋屈。他不耐烦喝了杯酒，兄弟两个人谁也不说话，但是扉间还是会间隙中看着柱间，看着他的兄长，那曾经在他面前大笑的兄长现在看起来如此的陌生。

　　扉间转着自己手中的酒杯，他的愤怒只能借着这样的举止来掩饰。

　　柱间忽然说道：“那场宴会要如何？”

　　“辉夜不在，就和往年一样办好了。”

　　“这样是不是不太好。”

　　扉间直接说道：“兄长有什么意见吗？”

　　“让晴树来参加吧，只是让孩子见见世面，斑不会拒绝的。”

　　扉间看着柱间，缓缓说道：“好，我会试着跟斑说说看。”

　　“……有没有辉夜的消息？”

　　“我派人去了宇智波家的神社，月见也不见了……草草收拾了东西，一晚上就不见了。”扉间说道。

　　柱间看着外面白茫茫的一片，想起了记忆中的那个女人，他送月见出了村，然后就再也没有见过月见。没想到的是，辉夜和月见还有联系。

　　“……如果有月见照顾辉夜，我也放心一点。”柱间轻声说道，“月见就像是他另一个母亲，我和田岛出去了，家里就是月见陪着他。月见对他视若己出……辉夜有她陪着……”说到这里时，柱间已经说不下去了，眼泪落在杯中，柱间一口饮尽了杯中的酒。合着眼泪的酒格外的苦涩，柱间毫无掩饰的悲色落在扉间的眼中，他放在膝头的手慢慢的握紧。

　　“如果是带着月见，辉夜的行踪就更好找了。月见毕竟年纪大了，腿脚不如年轻时候利索，辉夜为了照顾她，一定会暴露更多的行踪……”扉间认真的说道。

　　“……如果找到了辉夜，记得问他……愿不愿意回来，如果不愿意，就算了。”柱间手中的杯子跌在地上，在榻榻米上滚动着，柱间的手格外冰凉着，被雪覆盖的庭院，仿佛整个世界都变得开阔，和天空的尽头都混为了一体，柱间站了起来，他的目光穿越过了空间，仿佛能看到在旅馆落脚的辉夜。

　　月见是个细心的女人，她会借着旅店的厨房，为辉夜做上一锅暖洋洋的炖菜，那时候的辉夜，会不会笑得格外开心？

　　柱间看着外面，不知不觉愣了神，他身后的扉间看着他的背影，害怕柱间就这样走进雪中。他伸出手，将柱间从门边拉了回来，若无其事的说道：“雪越来越大了，已经飘进来了，”他低头看着榻榻米上雪融化之后的湿渍，“我也很冷了，我们一起吃寿喜锅吧。”

　　柱间答应了一声。

　　热腾腾的寿喜锅，总是适合在这样的冬日吃。

　　

　　扉间是个礼数周到的人，他的回礼很快由管家夫人备齐，送到了寄住的长老家里。东西不是泉奈在意的东西，他在意的是扉间的态度，回礼是一盒精致的点心，二十个小件放在食盒里，泉奈在自己的桌前一层一层的将食盒揭开，最后看到了自己想要看到的东西。

　　他想后靠在了椅背上，然后露出了笑容。

　　扉间答应见他了。

　　约见的地点，就是在千手家的前院。前院的庭院更为宽阔些，有着湖泊和凉亭，在仆人的带路下，泉奈经过了小桥来到了凉亭上。

　　积雪还没有化去，但是现在是最冷的时候，扉间的身边还有不大的童子在烧着热水，等到热水烧好之后，扉间亲手冲跑了茶。一旁的人都在扉间的示意下离开了，在空旷的湖面上，只有白皑皑的雪和面对面坐着的两个人。

　　一切都安静极了，连瓷器轻轻的磕碰声都十分明显。

　　泉奈开口道：“你约我来，一定不是只为了请我喝茶。”

　　扉间抬眼看了泉奈一眼，说道：“我约你来，是因为你想要见到我。”

　　泉奈露出了笑容，说道：“我知道，柱间怀孕了。”

　　扉间眼睛又垂了下去，他看不惯泉奈眉梢眼角透露出的喜色，碍眼。

　　泉奈斟酌着自己的字句，说道：“孩子绝对不是斑的。”扉间立刻站了起来，他一拍桌子，厉声道，“住口！你知道你再说什么吗？”

　　“我很清楚我在说什么。”泉奈看着扉间，眼睛都在发亮，“我是来承认自己做过的事情，哪怕是错误的，但是我愿意承担这一切的后果！我对柱间的感情，一点都不比斑……”

　　扉间立刻制止他，说道：“停！在我眼里，你和斑根本是一丘之貉！”扉间眉宇间的怒色不再掩盖，“不要跟我谈感情！你们宇智波……”扉间讲到这里，已经不太想说出后面的话，他深吸一口气，神色转冷：“谁给你的勇气，来我这里摊牌。”

　　“柱间不能拿掉那个孩子，为了他的身体考虑，他必须得生下来。”泉奈认真地说道，在这些天，他并不只是关心着宇智波家的权力，他该做的事情，一件也没有落下，“让我见见柱间，让我和他谈谈……我或许能够帮他……辉夜一走，柱间一定很伤心，我想要帮他。为了那个孩子，也为了他！”

　　“你以为你帮助什么？”扉间冷笑一声，“‘帮’？你怎么配提这个字。”

　　泉奈改口道：“让我劝他，是劝劝他！我是他腹中孩子的父亲，我的查克拉……也可以在这个时候帮帮他。”

　　他小心看着扉间，看到扉间露出犹豫的神色，这让泉奈心头一喜，他继续说道：“这个孩子生下来，总需要一个身份，柱间火影的身份不容玷污，我也不愿意另外娶个女人……他可以留在……”

　　“够了。”扉间看了泉奈一眼，他没想到泉奈竟然提出了这样的建议——将孩子留在千手家。这是斑和田岛从未让步过的事情，让孩子留在千手的家里，对于整个千手而言，这样的一个孩子，集合了两大家族的血脉，至少长老们不会拒绝这个提议，失去了辉夜之后，他们未尝不希望再得到一个有轮回眼的孩子。

　　“你……先回去，我会和柱间提起你的要求……”扉间保守地说道，但是即使是这样的一个承诺，也让泉奈喜上眉梢，看着后院的方向，轻声说道：“能不能就让我看看柱间……”

　　扉间犹豫了一会，最后还是点了头。

　　他让人给泉奈带路，然后跟在泉奈的身后，经过漫漫的长廊，扉间说道：“停。”泉奈止住脚步，站在能看到小庭院的位置，柱间正坐在廊前，他看着天空似乎在发呆。

　　泉奈想要走近一点，扉间在他前进一步后咳嗽一声，泉奈立刻停了动作。

　　扉间的耐心有限，在等了一会后，他说道：“看够了吗？如果柱间愿意见你，你有的是时间。”听到他这么说，泉奈才恋恋不舍的回头，顺着来时的方向回去，而扉间则看着自己的围墙，就在刚才，他看到围墙上的人影一闪而过。

　　扉间将目光放在泉奈的背影上，目光无比冷酷。

　　幕 三四零

　　宇智波大宅已经有了连日的低气压，哪怕是玲子这样精明的人，都会被斑训斥，其他的人就更是大气都不敢喘一声。

　　想起随着柱间到千手大宅的蜜豆，他们心里都羡慕的很。

　　毕竟，待在柱间大人的身边，也比在如今难捱的大宅好啊。

　　这些天泉奈的高调把斑狠狠刺激了，如果不是柱间没有抗拒他每次夜里偷偷去看望，他或许早就将这颗眼中钉给拔除了。但是，如今即便是探望柱间也没有办法让他安心，因为他已经得知扉间收下了泉奈的回礼。

　　扉间这是什么意思？！

　　得知消息的斑将桌上的东西都扫在了地上，他真想冲到扉间的面前，去大声质问他究竟在搞什么鬼！可是一旦闹大了，惹怒了柱间，他探望柱间的权力就会消失。

　　斑待在自己的房间里，他的门窗都是紧闭着，在黑暗的房间里，斑点着烛光，想着该怎么打动那些摇摆不定的长老。就在这个时候，窗扉被敲响了，斑“嗯”了一声，一条还带着外面寒气的身影闪了进来。

　　斑的部下来到房间里，房间内烧足的炭火让他轻喘了口气，斑问道：“有什么消息？”

　　“泉奈被请去千手谈话，约他的人是扉间。”

　　“他们都说什么了？！”斑低声问着，那压低了的声音让他的部下立刻低下头，此时此刻的斑真让人恐惧，部下不敢有所隐瞒，说道：“是白天，我不敢太靠近……所以，什么都没有听到。”

　　斑的脸色在烛光下显得阴晴不定，他问道：“还有什么消息没有？”

　　“……没有。”斑的部下低声说道，斑没有吭声，好在部下还有一丝自觉，没有等斑开口，便乖乖出去了。

　　而等他踏出房间之后，斑再也没有按捺性子，他直接将肉眼所见的所有东西都砸了一边，这样的发泄并没有办法排解斑的怒火，反而让他心中的某个冲动几乎要脱出胸口。房间里安静极了，刚才的嘈杂动静不是没有人听到，只是没有人会蠢到这个时候来自讨没趣。斑低着头，能听到自己的胸口一阵狂跳，他的心脏正鼓动着热血。

　　长老们的许诺？该讲究的规矩？

　　太可笑了，他就是太讲究规矩，才落到如今这个地步。

　　想到这里，斑再也没有丁点的犹豫，他走出了房门，在走廊的拐角看到了噤若寒蝉的玲子。玲子看到斑手上正滴着血，小心翼翼地说道：“斑大人，您的手……要不要先包扎一下……”

　　斑冷淡地看了他一眼，他抬起手，看到被书柜木刺割伤的手背，皮肉伤，但是划开的口子不算小，斑说道：“不用。”然后舔着自己手上流着的鲜血，而他的一双眼睛在玲子看来，仿佛是在同深渊对望着，幽深的让人害怕。她下意识退开，却撞到了后面的木墙，斑将刚才草草写的东西丢到玲子的怀里，说道：“给我想办法找到泉奈，把这个交给他。跟他说，我等着他。”

　　说完，斑带着肃冷的气息走了出去，他没有走正门，而是直接从庭院翻出了外面。玲子连忙跟着奔了出去，外面的天格外的黑，黑暗的天空又飘然落下了雪，一阵风吹过，几乎要冻僵了玲子。她颤抖着看着手里的东西，上面还沾着斑受伤点滴的鲜血，玲子犹豫了一会，但是转念一想，她可没有承受斑怒气的能力，于是便披上外套，戴着斗笠朝着长老家走去。

　　

　　走在外面的斑，没有停歇自己的脚步，手上的伤口都似乎被天气给冻住了，但是当临近他想到的地点，斑的心中便越发的兴奋起来。

　　他的手里和以往不同，拎着一把长刀，这是他往日存放在卷轴里的宝刀。

　　当来到预想的森林路口时，斑狠狠的将长刀插在被冻得硬实的土地上。他的力气将刀鞘戳进去一尺，然后斑摇动着刀身，让硬实的土地重新松开。一个小小的坑洞出现在地面上，它吸引了斑的目光，让他露出了微笑，斑的动作没有停下来，他反反复复的将刀身插在土地里，直到坑洞渐渐的变身。天气是这样的冷，可是斑的额头在这样潦草的动作间已经隐隐见汗。

　　空旷的野外，树木上积着越来越厚的雪，哪怕斑不停的动作，他的肩头也堆积了雪，雪水因为他的体温而浸湿了他的衣服，让斑身上结实的轮廓显现出来。

　　泉奈来到的时候，就是看到这样的斑。

　　他脚下的坑洞已经到斑的小腿了，而斑听到泉奈来到的脚步声，猛地转过头，那一双眼睛在森寒的夜里，冷得像是死亡在人的耳边吹气。

　　泉奈迎着那双眼睛，人向前一步，他明白斑的意思，就像是斑明白他一定会来一样。这是属于男人之间的对决，他站在斑的面前，大声说道：“斑！我来了！照你信上说的做吧！我已经容忍了你太久了！”

　　斑看着自己的脚下的坑，嘟囔了一句：“太浅了。”然后他看着泉奈，“而你，话太多了。”

　　说完，斑就朝泉奈冲了过去，他手中的长刀抽开，刀身在雪的反光下，亮的刺眼。泉奈也不遑多让，他也抽出了自己背上的长刀，剑鞘被丢在了一边，两把刀刃碰撞在一起，他们的虎口同时一阵发麻。

　　这一次和过往的哪一次都不同，泉奈没有后退，他的每一步都像是临着悬崖，每一步都是绝无回头的向前！

　　斑在信上说：了断吧。

　　了断吧！

　　泉奈在内心咆哮着，他不可以后退，在他的身后，是扉间的许诺，是柱间肚子里的孩子，他不可以后退！

　　泉奈的目光死死地盯着斑，这次他异常勇猛的攻势让斑和他一样，身上都挂彩了，斑的身上几道刀伤，劈开了衣服，露出了皮肉，而泉奈的创口明显要深一些。但是，寒冷的天气，让刚流出的血就被凝在了身上。泉奈被麻痹了痛感，他的万花筒写轮眼打开了，查克拉正被这一双眼睛吸收着，泉奈大吼一声，他的身形消失在斑的面前，黑洞似的黑暗消失了又再度出现在斑的身后，无声无息，在这个间隙，从黑暗中出来的泉奈一刀劈下，砍伤了斑的肩头。

　　斑立刻借着顺势倒下，反手挡住了泉奈第二刀，他的万花筒写轮眼同样打开了，凝视着空气——泉奈再度消失了，斑冷笑了起来。

　　他的笑声在雪夜中，比呼啸的风更冷，下一刻，长刀袭来，斑直接用手接住，不顾手上鲜血淋漓，斑露出了嗜血的笑容，他直接以刀为媒介，将泉奈从空间中拽了出来。猝不及防的泉奈被斑狠狠踢在了腹部，甩开长刀的斑面对着他的猎物，体术就像狂风暴雨一样朝泉奈而去。

　　泉奈就地一滚，手上迅速结印，与此同时，斑也看透了他的动作，手上闪现出和泉奈同样的动作。

　　而先发制人的，是斑！

　　在最基本的拷贝，泉奈输了！

　　两股炎龙呼啸碰撞在夜空之中，热度直接将旁边的积雪蒸发，水汽随着掀起的飓风直上云霄，斑和泉奈在这股气浪中后退。斑后退了两步，立刻就停住了自己的脚步，他看着泉奈，他的弟弟，心中没有一丝一毫的怜悯，他冲到了泉奈的面前，低声说道：“死吧，你死了，一切又能回归平静，那个孩子……是我的！”最后一句，斑低吼出来，泉奈在他的一拳下倒飞出去。

　　泉奈挣扎的站起来，可是同样出现在他面前的，是斑的阴影笼罩下来……

　　

　　斑把泉奈狠狠甩在坑里，泉奈半昏迷的身体因为斑粗暴的动作而抽搐一下。

　　这处原本十分浅的坑洞，在斑和泉奈的交锋下，变成了一个容纳一人绰绰有余的大坑。泉奈躺在黝黑的泥土中，斑看着自己的手足，抛下了第一抔土。

　　泉奈已经不是那个曾经跟在他背后的男孩，他有着男人的体格，男人的欲望，甚至是非分之想的欲望！

　　斑用鲜血淋漓的手将土洒在坑里，一抔抔的土被丢在了泉奈的身上，里面混着斑和他的血。

　　斑在活埋自己的亲生弟弟！

　　似乎为了掩饰这样的恶行，深夜的风变得更加喧嚣，夹带着雪的风吹迷了斑的眼睛，斑停顿了一下，用手擦拭掉脸上的汗水，然后继续撒着土。他的目光死死地盯着泉奈，像是在警惕猎物的反击，又像是在注视着自己弟弟的人生最后一程。

　　“泉奈，你做错了事情。”斑轻声说道，他的声音被风声淹沒。

　　而本来应该半昏迷的泉奈这时忽然蠕动了自己的身体，他身上受了太严重的伤，眉骨受伤的结果是，他现在根本睁不开自己的眼睛。血顺着额头，同身下的土混合在一起，最后让泉奈睁不开，泉奈甩着自己的头，想要站起来，但是无力的腿只能扭曲的在地上徒劳擦蹭着。

　　泉奈握紧了自己的拳头，发出挣扎的咆哮，他身上伤口因为肌肉的用力而再度迸出伤。

　　看着泉奈的挣扎，斑加快了手里的动作，他的大脑一片空白，抛洒土的动作，就像是同泉奈在生死的两端持续拉锯着。

　　这样的夜晚，冰冷、丑恶而又疯狂。

　　

　　幕 三四一

　　柱间猛地从梦中惊醒，他坐起身，止不住的喘息着。

　　他完全不记得自己梦见了什么，只觉得尤其可怖，让他直接惊醒过来。

　　就在这个时候，他的房门被叩响了，柱间绷紧了身体，声音也格外嘶哑：“是谁……”

　　这个时候，房门被打开，两个女人跪着膝行进来，蜜豆跪在地上，低声说道：“柱间大人，我不是故意要打扰您，但是玲子她吓坏了……她说有重要的事情要告诉您。”

　　柱间把目光转向玲子，玲子一反往日的镇定，她慌张的来到柱间的屏风前，说道：“柱间大人，不好了，族长……族长他半夜把泉奈大人约了出去。他看起来太吓人了……我送完了信，左思右想都觉得不对，这才来打扰您。”玲子跪在地上，“只有您能阻止族长大人做傻事。”

　　柱间看着外面，这个风雪交加的夜晚，斑将泉奈约出去，难道会有什么好事吗？

　　柱间连忙起身，蜜豆也赶紧往他肩头披上一件外套，柱间迅速将衣服穿好，继续问道：“他们在哪里？你知道吗？”

　　玲子低下头，说道：“不远，就在森林，我只知道这么多。”

　　“泉奈去了有多久了？”

　　“我看到泉奈大人走了，已经尽快过来，但是也有……不少时间。”玲子低下头，她不敢跟柱间说，管家夫人拦下了她，不让她来见柱间，是蜜豆留心着夜里的举动，偷偷将她放了进来。

　　“我知道了。”柱间直接打开了窗户，风雪直灌进来，让房间里的两个女人打了个哆嗦。她们只来及拭去迷眼的雪，一转头柱间已经消失了。

　　柱间朝着玲子说的大概方向而去，天气很冷，他的衣服很单薄，风雪直灌入怀里。柱间只能眯着眼睛前行，夜路在这个时候都变得艰难起来，他的心里一阵阵后怕，生怕自己到迟了，生怕斑做出了傻事，生怕……泉奈会死在斑的手上！

　　如果这样的事情发生了，那么他即便是死了，也没有颜面去见田岛。

　　寒冷带走了柱间的温度，却不及他心中的担忧。柱间眼看着漫天风雪，他开始扯着嗓子喊着斑的名字：“斑！回答我！斑！”

　　他的声音直接被风声给吞没，柱间落足在雪地里，他逡巡着各个地方，好几次将树木看错，好在……他终于看到了……斑一个人。

　　只有一个人。

　　那一刻柱间只觉得脚下一个踉跄，他稳住自己的身形，立刻狂奔了过去，却发现眼前的场景比斑一个人更为骇人。

　　斑在活埋泉奈。

　　“斑！住手！你给住手！”柱间冲上去抱住了斑，接触的瞬间，他以为自己抱住了一座冰像，斑摸起来冷的不行。

　　斑转过头，看着柱间，声音十分轻柔：“柱间，你等我一会，马上就好……然后我送你回去。”

　　说完，斑似乎又要蹲下身，柱间连忙抱住他，用脸贴着他的背，紧张道：“斑，我好冷，我们现在就回去，不要耽搁了。”斑的状态和以往任何适合都不同，冷静得让人害怕，那双眼睛只有在看着他的时候，才有温度。

　　斑望着柱间，露出一点笑容，他的手触摸着柱间，柱间立刻握住了他的手。

　　“斑，你真的好冷……我们一起回去……回家里去。”柱间劝着斑，心底一阵阵发寒，就当斑为他转过身的时候，背后的土坑里泉奈大声喊道：“柱间……柱间！你等……”

　　斑的动作一下子僵住了，而根本没有站起来能力的泉奈，硬是挣扎的站起身，他看着柱间，露出了笑容，那笑容在他又是血又是泥土的脸上，甚至显得有些骇人，看着这样的泉奈，斑身上的杀气越发浓了。

　　“柱间，我会打败他……我会亲口问你……你肚子里的……是不是……”

　　“那是我的孩子！！！”柱间根本拉不住斑，斑狠狠一拳将泉奈打倒在地，就在他要用脚踩断泉奈咽喉的时候，柱间用木遁捆缚住斑。

　　斑被激怒了，下一刻就将藤木撕扯开，柱间说道：“斑，不要做傻事！如果泉奈死了，你父亲九泉之下也不会原谅我，更不会原谅你，快住手！”藤木再度纠缠上斑，缠住了他的腿，不让斑再度前进。

　　斑的胸口起伏着，就像是头狂怒的狮子，他咆哮道：“那你告诉他！孩子是谁的！孩子的父亲是不是我！是不是！”

　　柱间看着奄奄一息却奋力挣扎的泉奈，哪怕一边眼睛已经肿的睁不开，但是那双眼睛还是在盯着他，那双眼中闪烁的好像是泪光。

　　柱间深吸一口气，看着斑说道：“……是你的，孩子是你的……斑，我累了，我们回去吧。”

　　泉奈眼中的光熄灭了。  
　　

　　　　风雪隐隐有停下来的意思了，柱间和斑走在堆积着白雪的土地上，脚下所踩的积雪，发出细微的响声，这也是他们之间唯一的声音。

　　斑带血的手拉着柱间，没有说话，只是朝着宇智波家的方向走去。

　　而泉奈，被留在了那个地方，唯一能让人放心的是，有人跟在柱间的后面，他们会救治此时此刻身受重伤的泉奈。当那些人经过斑和柱间的时候，斑就像没有看见他们一般，只是用他满是血的手牵住柱间。

　　“柱间……我们回家。”斑的声音总算有了些温度。

　　柱间的心口狂跳，他不可能在这个时候忤逆斑，毕竟……斑随时都有可能会发狂，柱间想不到除了顺从他之外的其他方法。

　　他们的脚程很快，斑毫不在意泉奈的生死，现在存在他脑中的念头，也只有带柱间回去。

　　回去，回到他们共同的家中，将外面的那些议论，将泉奈对柱间的觊觎……通通的关在他们的门扉之外。斑的脚步很快，柱间跟着他，两个人很快就到了木叶。斑从正门进入，一点都不避讳行踪，当推开门之后，柱间看到了怀抱着小铜炉子的玲子，这个女人披着身厚重的衣服，鬓发散乱的打着瞌睡，门扉推开之后，她一个激灵醒了过来。

　　“总算回来了……总算回来了……”玲子看到柱间陪着斑后，暗自松了口气，她就像是没看到斑一身的血污，开口说道：“我替您准备去热水。”

　　斑点了点头，他拉着柱间，默不作声的走着，柱间跟着他，眉头在黑暗中皱着。回到了家里，让斑的气息比之前要舒缓一些，当斑点起卧室的灯光后，柱间的眉头皱得更紧了——当斑把泉奈伤成那个样子的时候，即使是斑自己，情况也算不上多好。

　　那一双手指甲因为挖着土地而磨伤严重，指尖都已经是青紫的颜色，那身深色的衣服上面，有斑的血也有泉奈的，斑的伤口在冻伤下，也显得十分狰狞。

　　斑对自己的情况视若无睹，只是缓缓吐了口气，一把拥抱住柱间，在他的耳边说道：“柱间，你总算回来了……”他指着柱间房间里的一切，说道，“你的东西……就像是你离开时那样，我一件都没动……”

　　柱间看着斑，看着他全然无视自己做过什么的神情，轻声说道：“可是现在地上都脏了……”他看着斑，感觉到心口说不出的空虚，他眼中斑的伤口，每一道都是他愧对田岛的罪证。

　　这对兄弟，竟然为了争夺他，厮杀至此！这本是应该相互扶持的兄弟！

　　斑听到柱间这样一说，神情紧张地说：“那我把衣服脱了？”

　　“是要换一件，我也要换一件……”柱间看着斑，当着他的面脱下满是雪水的衣服，他里面白色的里衣出现在斑的面前，柱间跪坐在那里，白色的衣服让他的神情显得沉静而又温柔，斑看着柱间，看着他眉宇间的纹路，忽然说道：“柱间，我们一起回到了家里，你为什么不笑？”他将那身肮脏的衣服脱掉，裸露出自己的上半身，早就和伤口糊在一起的衣服在被撕扯下时，空气中又弥漫出血腥的味道，暂时愈合的伤口又在流淌着鲜血。斑却浑然不顾，他跪在柱间的面前，血滴在榻榻米上，他靠近着柱间，两个人的面孔几乎要靠在一起。

　　斑的血滴在柱间的手背上，柱间闭上了眼睛，恍惚想到：原来斑的血还是热的。

　　他以为斑的血已经冷了，却没想到滴落在自己手上的时候，一瞬间他甚至觉得被烫到。

　　斑凑近柱间，看着他沉静的面容，他不甘地重复着之前的话：“柱间，你为什么不笑？”

　　柱间睁开眼睛看他，眼神中透着悲哀，这悲哀是最好的说明，却让斑狂怒起来：“柱间，你为什么不笑！回到我们的爱巢，你为什么还无动于衷！你不爱我吗？你……你不爱我们的孩子吗？”斑的手触碰着柱间的小腹，抚摸着那里，他的手弄脏了白衣，留下了一道抹过的血痕，那来自于斑因为冻伤而绽开的皮肉。

　　柱间笑不出来，他只奇怪着，为什么眼前的世界只有悲哀。斑的质问就像是投进湖水中的石子，激起一点涟漪，却又沉入到湖中。

　　“柱间，你说话啊！你不说话了吗？！”斑咆哮着。

　　“斑，你的伤口裂了，等清洗干净之后，我替你包扎伤口。”柱间开口，却没有回答斑，言语中的关心却又让斑不能再次发作，他咬着牙，看着柱间。

　　这个人，为什么这样的无情？

　　这个人，为什么还可以维持着这样的淡然！

　　斑愤恨的凑近了柱间，看着那苍白的唇，那柔软的唇说的话只让人觉得心痛，斑愤恨的轻咬着柱间的嘴唇，柱间却回应了他，靠近了斑，亲吻着斑的唇瓣，那愤恨的啃咬变成了一个双方彼此回应的热吻。斑同柱间的舌尖交缠着，他的舌头舔弄着柱间的口腔，而柱间也试图回应着，想要将自己的舌尖探入到斑的口中。

　　这吻热情得有些异常，而斑全身心的投入着，他和柱间距离的那样近，却看不到柱间低垂下的眼中，那少许悲哀。

　　多么可悲的情形，在斑试图杀死自己的兄弟之后，他们这样亲密的接触着。

　　斑喘着粗气，他想要将柱间推倒在榻榻米上，可就在这个时候，门扉被玲子敲响了，这样意味着，水也热好了。

　　柱间下一刻就推开了斑，斑倒在一旁，有些愤恨的看着门外，还是柱间开口说道：“你现在该清洗一下伤口，给那些地方上药。”

　　他支开了玲子，然后跟斑带着换洗的衣裳到了浴室。

　　热腾腾的水让浴室里充满了温暖的水气，连烛光的光芒都被模糊了。柱间先试了水温，走进池子里，然后将斑招了过来。

　　“你不要下水。”柱间这样说道，他从一旁拿起了瓢，盛起热水之后，就浇淋在斑的身上。热水淋在斑冰冷的身体上，一瞬间让斑的身体都在发麻，被化开的血气弥漫在空气里，斑痛苦的呻吟了一声，然后感觉到柱间被热水烫暖的手抚摸在自己的身上。

　　“舒服吗？”柱间问了一声，他的手随着热水从斑的身躯流下，而划过斑的皮肤，斑捉住了他的手，放在自己的脸颊边，亲吻着、吮吸着，那温暖的舌头舔弄在柱间的指缝里，柱间坐在水池旁，又盛起热水淋了下来。

　　那热水淋在斑的身上，就像是春日化开坚冰，被寒冷凝固的温暖在斑的血液里开始流动，很快他的掌心热了起来，只有指尖微凉。

　　“柱间、柱间，你爱我吗？”斑亲吻着柱间的手，感受到热水从自己的发间淋了下来，水滴落在他的身上，他没有得到柱间的回答。

　　柱间的缄默让他的心空落落的，可是，那温柔的动作，却又让他没办法再大声咆哮。

　　他多怕声音再高一点，就会将这屋子里暧昧温暖的气息吓跑，斑只能同柱间的身体贴近着，松开了柱间的手，感受着柱间的手指在自己身上游走，冲洗着血痂和伤口的边缘。

　　不断从入水口中涌入的热水，让整间浴室变得更加温暖，浮满水汽。柱间的查克拉涌入斑的身体中，让他的伤口也能在这股力量的滋养下停止流血。

　　斑闭上眼睛，感受着体力的渐渐恢复，他多么希望这一刻的时间也能够再漫长一些。

　　

　　幕 三四二

　　柱间也在这样的动作间，让自己的思绪得到片刻的喘息。

　　他没法回答斑的问题，如今只想让这一夜平安的度过，他不能让斑杀了泉奈，所以他跟斑回到了这里，承认自己肚子里的孩子是斑的。

　　而明天，他还要应付扉间的质问，在未来的时间，他还要面对着这扭曲关系下，更加难料的未来。

　　天亮的时候，扉间就会来拜访这里，想要带回他，可是……斑是绝对不会同意的。

　　就在柱间想到这里时，斑突然抓住了柱间的手，轻声说道：“柱间，你走神了。”

　　柱间感觉到斑进入了浴池里，那动作惊得柱间回过神，下一刻，他就被斑压在浴池的边缘，他坐在那里，腿以下都浸泡在热水之中。他和斑的身体都暖和起来了，而斑的神情似乎也比之前松动了些。

　　“柱间，你不该走神……明明你回来了，我们该多说说话，说说我们的未来，说说孩子的未来。”斑逼近了柱间，手抚摸着柱间的小腹，他的动作温柔却又让柱间觉得毛骨悚然，斑心知肚明，却又自我欺骗着自己，他的潜意识之中没有一丝一毫的爱意，只有不自知的杀气。

　　“这些，都没什么好说的。”柱间轻声道。

　　但是斑却对这个答案不甚满意，他欺近柱间，啃咬着柱间的耳垂，偏执道：“未来，有什么不好说的。我们的未来，注定是幸福的……一定是这样的。”他吮咬着柱间的喉结，那脆弱的位置让柱间不得不仰着头，身体的本能不愿意将这样脆弱的死角交付，而柱间为了抑制反抗的冲动而身体颤抖着。他吞咽着唾沫，喉头滚动的时候能够感觉到斑的唇在上面移动着，斑张口嘴，牙齿在那里刮蹭着，柱间闭上眼的时候，只觉得自己就像是将弱点暴露给了一头饿狼。

　　那头狼正在嗅着他的战利品，想着该如何下嘴，就在这个时候，斑分开了柱间的腿，分开的双腿让柱间的门户大开，斑的手抚摸着柱间的大腿内侧，柱间绷紧了身体，然后……斑就抚摸着他的囊袋。在这样的刺激下，柱间的性器本能的挺立起来，柱间扭过头，说道：“现在这样的情况，你还想做这档子事？”

　　“现在是什么情况？”斑反问道。

　　“你还没包扎伤口……”

　　“可是我现在感觉也很好。”斑认真的说道，他的目光落在柱间的小腹，凝视着已经隆起的腹部，缓缓说道：“我从来没有一刻，像现在感觉这样好。”

　　“不，我不要……”柱间摇头想要拒绝，可是下一刻斑就掐弄着他的囊袋，那张脸上似笑非笑的看着柱间，劝诱式的命令道：“柱间，来吧……我想看你女人的模样，再看看我们的孩子。”他念叨着我们的孩子，眼神在雾气中发亮，柱间继续拒绝道：“不要，现在就不要看了。”

　　“可是我想。”斑认真的说道，“我告诉这个孩子，我就是他的父亲，是的，就是我。他要认识我，他也一定想要认识我。”斑的话语让柱间打了个冷颤，而斑话尾一转，又说：“柱间，不要拒绝我，我会伤心，我会痛苦……而我痛苦了，就该有人要付出代价。”

　　柱间抬眼看着斑，而斑爱怜地抚摸着柱间的面庞，他双眼中的爱意不曾改变，只是唇边若有若无的笑意，总让人觉得难以揣测。

　　柱间不想赌这种事情，当斑告诉他有人要付出代价的时候，柱间变成了女人的模样，柔和的五官因为水的热气而变得更加柔美，脸颊嫣红，嘴唇都闪着娇嫩的光泽，斑看着柱间，将目光放在他的小腹。那里比男人模样时要更加隆起，斑伸手抚摸上去，感受着柱间光滑的皮肤，还有可能存在于皮肤下的属于孩子的律动。

　　这个孩子如今还是无知无觉，哪怕斑抚摸上去的手让柱间颤抖，斑之后拥抱了柱间，让他不要再发抖。

　　“柱间，你真美。”斑赞美着柱间，那隆起的腹部没有让柱间变得无趣，那弧度在男人的眼中说不出的性感，斑低下头，在柱间的腹部上亲吻了一下，随后他将手插入了柱间的花穴中。这一下太突兀，让柱间顿时软了腰，他只能接着池边稳住自己的身体，可是斑的手指还是那么灵巧的在他身体里拨弄着，斑摩擦着媚肉，将手指探入到最深的位置，柱间感觉到媚肉壁上正被抚摸着，指尖刮擦着，当斑磨着一点的时候，柱间敞开的腿一阵绷紧，整个空气中因为热气而升起了女人高潮时的气味。斑抽出手指，舔弄着上面残留的淫液，他托着柱间的腰，和自己的下身紧贴着。

　　“斑……不要……”柱间摇着头，他的目光落在斑的身上，斑的伤口因为水而被泡得发白，可是斑还是毫不在意的样子，“不，我要这样做。柱间，这样我们会距离彼此很近……”斑说完，已经将性器捅入了柱间的花穴之中，那莽撞的姿态让柱间的身体一阵阵发热，还不等柱间反应过来，斑已经开始抽送起来。他粗长的性器在媚肉壁上擦过，直抵到花心的位置，柱间尖叫了一声，抱住了斑的身体，斑将柱间的腿抬起，滑落的柱间被他压在浴池上操弄着。

　　那性器用力戳刺着柱间的身体，这个时候，斑也没有在压抑自己的动作，他的动作越来越粗暴，每一次的插入都直抵到深处，柱间还没来得及适应，就感觉到下半身已经因为快感而麻木了起来。热水随着斑的动作，进出着柱间的花穴，带出了里面的淫液，让整个房间都充满着性的气味。斑埋首在柱间的颈边，然后张嘴啃咬着柱间丰满的胸脯，那对高耸的双峰在斑的动作下摇晃着，峰上的红蕊因为斑的口舌而挺立起来，被牙齿啃咬得红肿，随后也成为了柱间的敏感带，柱间眼前的世界只剩下雾气和斑头发上滴下的水珠，呼吸间都是那暧昧的气味。

　　不知道什么时候，他的眼前闪耀了一道光，柱间惊喘着，然后随着斑射出的精液随之高潮。他的花穴将斑的欲望绞紧，那射出的精液则将柱间的深处灌满。

　　当欲望发泄一空后，斑的性器从柱间的花穴中滑了出来。柱间躺在水池上喘息着，而斑则把脸孔埋在柱间的双峰之间，那滑嫩的乳肉贴着他的脸颊，斑搓揉着那里，让柱间不住的呻吟。

　　“够了……”柱间喘息着，“我闻到血的味道，你伤口……又裂了。”

　　“不要管它。”斑亲吻着柱间的颈项，柱间推开了他，然后从水里站起身，他脚虽然因为之前的性事而软了一下，但还是扶着墙站稳了，斑看着他腿间滴落下的白浊，忍不住凑上来，亲吻着柱间的腿侧。

　　柱间说道：“不要胡闹了……你还要包扎伤口。”

　　斑看着柱间，然后点了点头，柱间将自己的身体潦草洗了一下，然后裹上干净的衣服，斑从水中走出来，和柱间一起回到房间里。

　　灯光下，柱间凝视着斑的伤口，因为斑的任性，边缘都已经泛白，血还在不时流着。而斑的手还残留着细密的伤口。

　　他该痛恨斑吗？可是看到这样的伤口，又不禁想要将它们抹上药膏，希望它们尽快愈合。

　　柱间拧开了药膏，然后涂抹在斑的背脊上，那里有泉奈留下的最深的伤口，正如同斑想要杀死泉奈一样，泉奈也同样想要杀死他的兄长。

　　柱间皱着眉头涂抹着斑的伤口，药膏让斑的背脊紧绷了起来，显然他还是有痛觉的，千手香的药虽然药效出众，可是那股疼痛也同样出众。

　　“你们太疯狂了……”柱间轻声说着，他将斑的背脊涂抹好之后，又转到了斑的胸前，那里也有数道血痕。斑垂眼看着柱间，看到他抿着的嘴唇，他的伤口在柱间的抚摸下，虽然因为药膏而感觉到疼痛，但是又有些微的痒意，那痒从他的皮肤要渗进他的心里。斑回答柱间：“不要讲我们，只要讲我，柱间……”他的手指抚摸着柱间的嘴唇，“你的嘴唇只要讲我的事情就够了。你就是骂我，是恨……也只应该讲着我。是的，我疯了……”他的手指抚摸着柱间的面庞，平静的语调就像是讲述一个事实，“我疯了的时候，是我最开心的时候。我不会跟任何人分享你，决不！”

　　他的话语不是玩笑，最平淡的陈述反而有着可怖的感觉，柱间涂抹的手一顿，手指摁压着斑的伤口，让原本止血的地方流出伤口。他抬眼瞪着斑，斑将他的手直接放在了自己的心口：“柱间，拿走它！”

　　柱间想要抽回自己的手，做根本做不到，斑将他的手死死的按在自己的心口，他的声音大了些：“拿走它！拿走它，你就解脱了！”

　　“……不、不！”柱间拒绝道，当斑将自己的性命奉送在他手上的时候，他根本做不到这点。

　　千手柱间根本不敢想到的一点是，当他来到雪地之后，假如躺在地上的那个人是斑，他会怎样面对泉奈。

　　他会怎么做？

　　

　　“斑，快点住手！”柱间尖叫道。

　　而斑下一刻将柱间拥抱进自己的怀里，他亲吻着柱间的额头，亲吻着柱间的鼻间，最后舔吻着唇瓣。他的气息充斥着柱间的呼吸间，柱间的脑海之中一片混乱。

　　“柱间，我给了你机会！”斑难以压抑言语中的疯狂，他阴晴不定的话语让人根本无法应对，“你没有拿走它，就是默认了我们的未来……你摆脱不了我，我就是死也不会放开你。谁也不可以，谁也不可以！就是父亲活过来，也不可以！”

　　“斑，住口！”斑口中的田岛让柱间反射性的抗拒，斑却二话不说的亲吻着柱间，堵住了他的怒火，然后两个人躺倒在床榻上，药膏糊在了他们两个人的身上，散发着刺鼻的味道。

　　他们彼此之间拉锯着，借着唇齿之间的对抗，柱间和斑的意志抵抗着，但是很快，他节节败退，最后靠在斑的胸膛之上。

　　斑搂着柱间，然后……他们听到了破晓的鸡鸣。

　　这疯狂的一夜，竟然就这样的过去了。

　　那鸡鸣让柱间恍惚只觉得一场梦醒了，他也找不出什么力气来挣脱斑的怀抱，只能喃喃说道：“伤口……还没有包扎好。”

　　

　　幕 三四三

　　柱间在追赶斑之前，嘱咐蜜豆去找来千手香，而这个注定轻松不了的女大夫，只能小心翼翼地将半死不活的泉奈搬回到千手家。

　　医馆里人多口杂，反而会惹起其他人的闲言碎语，泉奈暂时待在千手家，在言论上还能把握回一点主动。

　　扉间作为千手家的主人，只能按捺着满腹的怒气，他看着昏迷过去的泉奈，脸上阴晴不定。他没想到斑的反应有这么大，他才只是刚刚给了泉奈一个机会，斑立刻就将自己的兄弟打成这样，假如泉奈死去了，那么他借着斑的手除掉了泉奈，而斑本身也会因为杀弟的丑闻而被赶出木叶，但是……谁知道，竟然会有人通知了柱间。

　　柱间又正好及时赶上，这才留下了泉奈的命。

　　千手香忙碌了大半宿，这才精疲力竭的走出房间。她的体力比不上年轻的时候，这个时候，脸色已经有些难看，她看着扉间的神情，说道：“柱间大人被带回了宇智波，扉间大人……你为什么还不行动？”

　　“行动什么，看他对兄长为所欲为吗？”扉间狠狠一捶桌子，他知道斑不会对柱间怎么样，但是少不了会做别的什么事情，与其让兄长对他的到来感到尴尬，他不如……让出这点时间，也眼不见心不烦。

　　他不得不掩耳盗铃一样的拒绝去想那些戕害，拒绝去想兄长的尊严被人践踏。

　　千手香脸色更难看了：“那你斟酌解决吧，我要去客房休息一下。”

　　说完，千手香就离开了，留下着扉间数着更漏，等待着天亮的时刻。

　　时间无声无息的流逝，扉间拿起一旁的大氅披上，他走出门的时候，看到蜜豆也待在门口，脸上冷了几分：“是你放人进来的？”

　　“……，”蜜豆只能把头低得更低，她这一夜也没有睡着，当看到柱间被斑带回宇智波之后，她就知道自己在扉间这里讨不着好。

　　扉间心知肚明，但是他也不会跟个侍女斤斤计较，冷着脸说：“跟我一块走吧，我这里不留宇智波的侍女。”

　　“是……。”蜜豆小声应着，她跟随在扉间的身后，朝着宇智波的家宅去了。

　　等待在宇智波玄关的人是玲子，她看到扉间的时候，露出了客气的笑容，说道：“劳烦您在前厅等……”

　　“少应付我。”扉间不耐烦说道，他直接大步流星的闯进里面，玲子说道：“您这样不行……柱间大人还在休息……”

　　“休息？”扉间冷笑一声，他的脚步更快了些，等来到后院，他的脚步却突然一顿，一个约莫到他大腿高度的小人蹬蹬跑了出来，瞪着眼睛看着他：“是谁往我家里闯！是不是强盗！”会在家里出现的孩子，说话又比较有条理的，除了晴树也不会有谁了。他穿着新做的棉衣，十分喜庆的红色，脸颊上也被冻得红红的，整个人看起来像只大苹果。

　　晴树发现闯来的人是扉间，这才不好意思说道：“对不起、对不起，扉间叔叔……我没认出你。”他似乎怕扉间生气，边说还偷偷看扉间的生气，看到扉间板着脸的时候，整个人都不安了起来。

　　他的容貌像极了柱间小时候，扉间深吸一口气，缓和下自己的心情，这才说道：“晴树，是你啊……小鹤呢？”

　　“小鹤赖床，不肯起来。”晴树回答道。

　　“那你作为兄长，就该督促好弟弟，而不是让他这么懒散下去。”

　　“可是……可是小鹤本来身体就不是很好，作为哥哥……我要照顾他才对！”晴树反驳道，可是他说完才想起来，对长辈可不能这么嘴硬，脸上又后怕了起来。

　　扉间看他这副样子，总是让他想起记忆中的兄长，当初的柱间，也是这样照顾板间的。

　　“你说的也对，作为兄长是要照顾自己的兄弟……”扉间轻声说道，“但是要分清楚，什么是照顾，什么是娇惯。我找你父亲有事，但是……现在又不是那么着急，我先陪你去看看小鹤吧。”他瞥了眼玲子，这个女人看到一场危机化解于无形，喘了口气，说道：“我先去通报主人。”

　　说完，扉间牵着晴树的手，让他指着自己卧室的方向。

　　晴树笑嘻嘻的带扉间去看小鹤，他进门前，还喊了声：“小鹤，你起床没？”

　　“让我再睡……再睡一会……”房间里传来小鹤奶声奶气的声音。

　　“可是扉间叔叔来看你了……”

　　“不要……哈？”小鹤一会才回过神，然后说道：“怎么这样呀！”

　　晴树这时候“唰”一下拉开了门，把小鹤吓了一跳，说道：“晴树哥哥你又作弄我……”

　　晴树还是在傻乐，扉间看着他这副天真又淘气的样子，眼神更深邃了些。

　　

　　斑刚刚包扎好伤口，绷带几乎缠满了他上半身，勾勒出他身上紧实的肌肉。

　　柱间这时候刚替他打好手上伤口的结，房门就被敲响了：“主人，扉间大人来了，想要见您。”

　　斑下意识拉住了柱间的手，柱间看了他一眼，说道：“怎么了？”

　　“不准见他。不准跟他回去，你答应我了。”

　　“我总要给他一个交代。”

　　“我也可以给他一个交代。”

　　“你差点杀了泉奈，难道还想让我的弟弟也如此吗？”斑没有退让，他紧盯着斑，沉默一会，才软和下语气：“我只是跟他打个招呼，我不回去，我答应你了。”

　　“记住你现在说的。”

　　斑和柱间很快换好了衣服，柱间跟着斑，而扉间也被玲子请到了会客室。

　　扉间看到斑的第一眼，便咬紧了牙后槽，这个男人现在比任何时候都让他充满厌恶，他又把目光投在柱间的身上，然后松了口气，柱间现在看起来还算是不错。

　　“你来的可真早。”斑看着扉间，露出了一丝微笑，带着些得意，“既然时间差不多，那就在这里一起用个早饭吧。”

　　“无所谓。”扉间冷淡地说道，“我只是来找寻我家兄长的……”他把目光转向柱间，“兄长，我那里才是你的家。”

　　“柱间早就嫁到宇智波了。”

　　“那也不是嫁给你！”

　　斑的一双眼睛假如能够射出刀子，恐怕扉间已经被刀扎得千疮百孔，他之所以没有任何动作，是因为桌子下，柱间正紧紧抓着他的手，指甲用力的几乎要把他的手腕捏碎。

　　“昨天晚上，柱间亲口答应要回来的。”斑冷着脸说道，“你应该尊重柱间的意愿，既然他想回来，你又何必强留他呢。”

　　扉间冷笑一声：“你自己做出了什么事，你自己很清楚。”

　　“那你呢？”斑怒道，“我为什么会做出这件事情，难道你自己不清楚吗？”

　　柱间闻言立刻看向了扉间，他根本不知道扉间在这之中做了什么，扉间立刻说道：“兄长，我只是回礼而已，这是千手家的礼数，你不要多想。”

　　“回礼需要让泉奈进千手家吗？”

　　“这是礼数。”扉间板着脸说道，这个理由倒也十分正当，“至于你要怎么想，怎么添油加醋，是你自己的事情……退一万步讲，没有人会因为我招待了泉奈，就想做出那种丧心病狂的事情！兄长，你难道还不清楚他是什么样的人吗？！”说出最后一句话时，扉间声色俱厉，柱间反倒更加的沉默。

　　他看着扉间，挺直的背脊有些垮，然后他长出了口气，说道：“扉间，我确实答应了斑，这件事情毋庸置疑……就让蜜豆把我在千手家的东西拿回来吧。”

　　扉间的脸色一下子苍白了起来，柱间甚至不忍去看他，他低头说道：“这件事必然会掀起风波，接下来，我们要把木叶的动荡控制到最小……”

　　扉间沉默着，他不想回答什么，而斑则说道：“……这件事情我会解决的。”

　　“你能做成什么事情吗？”扉间讥讽道，他看向柱间，十分艰难的说道：“兄长……我尊重……你的意见。”

　　柱间闭上了眼睛，而扉间也站了起来，说道：“既然事情这样决定了，我就不多留了。”

　　扉间一步步走到门口，忽然他停下了脚步，转过身，说道：“兄长还记得跟我提过的事情吗？你要知道，一年一度的宴会上，总要有个人参加。”

　　柱间没想到扉间临走前提起这个事情，他人一愣，斑立刻追问道：“怎么回事？”

　　“让晴树参加千手家的宴会，他也是有千手家血脉的人，可以填补辉夜离开后的空缺。”

　　“不可以。晴树是我宇智波家的人！”斑立刻拒绝道。

　　“只是参加宴会而已……”柱间说道，“让晴树见见世面，扉间到时候再将他送回来……斑，你太紧张了。”

　　斑狐疑地看着扉间，从那张没表情的脸上，他也看不出扉间的盘算，而柱间又说道：“他这么小的孩子，见见热闹，想必会很开心……毕竟……”

　　“这孩子走出家门的机会可不多。”扉间冷淡的说道，“就是去千手家，对于晴树来说，想必也会很有趣吧。”

　　斑因为扉间直白的点出痛处，脸青了起来，他从来没有短缺过晴树的物质，更不吝时间陪伴他，但他还是对晴树不能外出的事情感到歉疚，斑咬了咬牙，说道：“好吧……就让晴树顶替辉夜参加好了。”

　　“那我告辞了。”扉间走了出去，到了走廊上，他又听到了孩子的笑声，于是走到廊前，又往外面看了一眼，晴树正和小鹤在雪地里跑着，那开朗的笑声成了清晨最美好的声音。

　　扉间收回自己的目光，向外走去。

　　  
　　幕 三四四

　　泉奈受重伤的事情，还是在木叶传开了，具体是怎么受伤的，众说纷纭。

　　有说泉奈是出任务受的伤，也有人说泉奈是在任务回程的时候被人围攻受伤，但是这个说法总没有确实的证据。

这件事情的发酵止于了宇智波的内部。如今在长老之中颇有威信的大介上门拜访了斑。说是拜访，实际上是在探寻着斑的口风。斑一直摸不清大介长老究竟是站在谁的那一方，在他担任族长时，大介多数时候都是游离在外，并不怎么同他交流，如果不是大介将太智的消息转告给他，恐怕他还要有些波折才能得到账本。在他和泉奈冷战的时候，又是大介在其中周旋着，维系着他们两人之间剑拔弩张的关系，而如今上门探寻斑口风的人又是他。

考虑到大介当初的立场，斑给了他这个面子，没有推拒这次见面。大介来到的时候，仍旧是十分冷静的模样，在短暂会面之后，他同斑两个人坐在茶室内，因为正值冬季，门窗紧紧关闭着。屋子里没有什么光亮，早早点上了灯火。

“这次泉奈的情况很危险。”大介同斑说道，“他差点就死在‘事故’之中。”他用事故指代了斑妄图杀死自己同胞的事实，斑大约知道他的来意，神色有些冷淡。大介说道：“他至今还没有醒过来，作为族老，考虑到代理族长这样的状态，我觉得可以由你出面，重新主持大局。斑，你意下如何？”

大介的说辞让斑的兴致稍微高了一些，他挑了眉，说道：“如果族里需要我，我不会推辞。”

大介说道：“那么这件事情就由我从中周旋吧。”斑为了大介斟了杯茶，大介喝了一口茶水，长出一口气，“之后，就等待泉奈慢慢恢复了。希望他能经过这次事件之后，吸取教训。”

斑意味深长的说道：“希望他能听进您的话，大介叔叔，我就像我父亲那样信任你，所以这次我都听您的。”斑的手指轻轻叩在桌面上，大介特意来为泉奈说情，他这个面子既要给大介，也要给柱间。大介是司掌礼仪的族老，他之后和大介肯定还会有所交集。

两个人兜兜转转说了一些话，不知不觉，茶已经喝得差不多了。大介达到目的之后，也不耽误时间，离开了宇智波家的宅子。

这件事情，在族老和斑有所共识的情况下，平缓得过渡。斑恢复族长的这件事情，在大介的帮助下，名正言顺的完成，而此刻的泉奈还在昏迷之中。

完成了这件大事，斑便将自己的重心放在柱间的身上。他知道泉奈有人的约束，而他如今只需要将柱间看牢就可以了。柱间也发现，斑在这次事件之后，总是以保护他身体的由头，想尽办法陪伴着自己去办公，以及回家。他就像是害怕柱间会被扉间抢走一样，恨不得柱间无时无刻的出现在自己的视线之中，虽然为了避嫌，他不能时常同柱间并肩而行。但是柱间有时候一人走在街道上时，也会感受到斑从暗处投来的视线。

这样的行为不免让柱间感觉到窒息，可是当回到家里，面对斑那双如深渊般的眼睛，想到那个雪夜，柱间也没办法将这样的斑置之不理。他不知道斑会持续这样多久，但是他所能做到的，也只是让时间慢慢冲淡斑的怀疑和焦虑。

　　就在他们胶着的这些天里，扉间没有忘记斑答应的事情，他派人接走了晴树。晴树长这么大，还是第一次走出这个小小的世界，他是被牛车接走的，颠簸中，能透过窗帘看着外面的花花世界，无论是街道上吵闹的孩子，还是叫卖的商贩，每一个事物都让他感觉到新鲜。等到了千手家，看着截然不同的庭院和湖泊，晴树别提多高兴了，哪怕扉间给他设置了枯燥乏味的礼仪课程，都没办法打消晴树对这里的喜欢。

　　他爬上了一颗新的树，他喜欢温柔笑着的管家奶奶，这一切的一切对于晴树来说，是那么的美好。

　　至于斑是不是这样想，那就是另外一回事了。

　　

　　斑的心情不太好，介于他的脸色，基本上看到他的人都能够知道这件事情。发生了什么事情？有人猜测是有关泉奈，毕竟泉奈回来就给斑添堵，而没过几天，又不知道被谁伤成了那样，宇智波兄弟之间的感情一向是木叶的谈资，多年来反反复复，这对兄弟的心看起来比海都要深。在这个节骨眼上，没有人敢触斑的霉头，更没有人过问斑一到点就消失不见是为什么。

　　斑此刻沐浴着落日的余晖，木叶的积雪已经在这样的热度下褪去，他走在屋脊上，目光注视的却是此刻走在街道上的柱间。

　　等到了临近宇智波家的街道时，斑一跃而下，出现在了柱间的身边，柱间听到身旁的响动，连眉毛都没抬一下。

　　“为什么不说话？”斑问道。

　　“不知道说些什么。”

　　“晴树已经去了几天了，是不是该把他接回来了。”斑继续说道。

　　柱间转头看了斑一眼，回答道：“才去几天，你紧张什么？只是让他代替我在家族里走动一下，你究竟是在担心什么？”

　　斑说道：“晴树怕生，就算是在千手家走动，也要考虑一下他自己的心情。”

　　柱间说道：“晴树走的时候，高高兴兴的你也是看到了。”

　　斑这时不说话了，只觉得心里更加烦躁起来，说话间，他们两个人已经来到了家门口，仆役看到斑和柱间回来，连忙打开了房门，这次最先迎上来的人不是玲子，而是一向少出来活动的小鹤。这孩子因为身体比较弱，多数时候都只是跟在晴树的背后玩耍，晴树走的这几天，他就只能待在家里的房间看着孩童读的画本。斑看到他迎面跑来，蹲下身，说道：“小鹤，怎么跑出来了？”

　　小鹤先看到他身边的柱间，他有些怯懦地看着柱间，然后小声说道：“父亲、母亲……”

　　柱间不经意皱了下眉头，敏感的小鹤缩了缩脖子，在父母之间，他总是有些害怕柱间，不止是他，连晴树也是如此。

　　他继续说道：“……晴树兄长，他什么时候可以回来？”他举起手里的画本，小声道，“兄长说，等我自己读完这本书，他就回来了……”

　　斑总算知道为什么小鹤这几天都待在房间里看书了，只在有读不懂的字的时候，才跑来找他或者蜜豆。斑抬头看了一眼柱间，想着如何斟酌字句，柱间却说道：“还要几天时间……”

　　“那是多少天？”小鹤问道。

　　“斑，小鹤这是寂寞了，你就先陪着他玩一会吧。”柱间低下身，在斑的耳边道，斑只能暗自叹口气，然后一把把小鹤抱起来，说道：“啊，晴树一定是知道你偷懒，才决定晚几天回来……告诉父亲，你是不是看书的时候偷工减料了？”

　　小鹤抱着自己的画本，嘟起了嘴，抱怨道：“晴树兄长怎么会知道的……明明我都是一个人在房间看的。”

　　“是神明大人告诉了晴树哦……”斑伸出手刮了刮小鹤的鼻子，小鹤皱起了脸，斑的亲近对他来说未尝不是一种安慰，他说道：“父亲……那父亲陪我一起把画本再看一遍吧！等晴树兄长回来，我就讲故事给他听！”

　　“好，你晴树哥哥一定很开心……”斑抱着小鹤往房间里走去，他走了两步，转头看向柱间，在他跟小鹤说话的过程中，柱间一直都没有说什么话。柱间对上斑的目光，脸上微微一笑，说道：“我要回房间休息一会……”

　　斑想到柱间的身孕，神色凝滞了一下，然后说道：“好好休息……记得按时喝药。”

　　柱间点了点头。

　　斑带着小鹤去了专门存书的书房，而柱间这时也露出了脸上的疲倦，一步步的朝着自己的房间而去。

　　他打开门的时候，看到蜜豆已经布置好了房间，如今这屋子又温暖又备起了舒缓精神的香炉，蜜豆跪坐在一旁，看到他之后，笑着说：“柱间大人，您回来了。”

　　柱间点了点头，然后歇在一旁，蜜豆看房间足够暖和了，推开一点窗扉透透气。外面冷冽的空气窜了进来，柱间看着外面流露出的一点冬季的凄凉，想到如今辉夜同月见在外居无定所，他临走时又只带了那条查克拉的项链，也不知道情况如何。想到辉夜，柱间的神情便有些凄楚，一旁的蜜豆看到了，也是心里微酸。

　　柱间喃喃说道：“辉夜在外面不知道习不习惯……”

　　“……辉夜少爷也经常去出任务，在外应该没问题的。”蜜豆回答道，柱间听到她的答复，发觉自己将心里的话问了出来，蜜豆终究是亲近他这么多年的服侍人，一直以来忠心耿耿，柱间想到这里，便说道：“从前有木叶的支持，他不曾为住所和钱发愁过，如今……都跟过往不一样了。”

　　“辉夜少爷任务了这么久，也该存了不少私房钱了。”蜜豆继续排解道，“辉夜少爷以前可是跟我们好好炫耀了一番呢……”蜜豆的脸上露出了回忆的神情，“当初，辉夜少爷刚拿到任务的报酬，回来就火急火燎得让我和玲子找罐子给他。”

　　“用罐子做什么？”柱间问。

　　“当然是用来存私房钱啦。”蜜豆笑着说道，“辉夜少爷把他的罐子藏的可私密了，好像是怕人拿走他的一样。”

　　柱间听到她这样说，想到辉夜从前在自己面前卖乖的样子，也跟着笑了起来，蜜豆看柱间露出了这几日少见的笑容，便继续说道：“辉夜少爷存满了一个罐子，又换了个罐子，到最后柜子里都塞着放零钱的小罐子，我和玲子就劝他赶紧去换大钱。辉夜少爷换回了大钱，又放进罐子里……不知不觉，就成了个小财主呢！”

　　“这个，辉夜都没跟我讲过。”

　　“辉夜少爷总希望柱间大人眼里，他什么都好呢，这种小事情，他都是藏着掖着的……”蜜豆说到这里，不免有些后悔，因为柱间的眼中又盈起了一点水色，想来是又回忆起当初辉夜在他面前开的玩笑，蜜豆低下头说道：“到时间了，我去给您拿药吧。”

　　柱间点了点头，他目送着蜜豆出去，而自己靠在软垫之上，他闭上眼睛。无论当初的往事有多伤心，但是至少从蜜豆的口中，他知道辉夜一时不用操心钱的事情。在过去的时候，他总是不吝给辉夜最好的，他还以为辉夜会同其他孩子那样挥霍掉，却没想到……这孩子还有这样的爱好。

　　有足够的钱，又有月见陪着他，或许辉夜在外，真的要比留在木叶要更快乐。

　　这时，窗外忽然响起了孩子嬉笑的声音，那笑声引人注意，柱间推开了窗扉，看到斑正在教小鹤如何上树。小鹤这个孩子，比其他的人身手要迟钝些，不高的树，总是要在攀上枝头的时候摔下来，而斑就在这个时候适时的接住他。过了一会儿，总是掉下来被斑稳稳接住的小鹤，反而将跌入斑手中当成是玩乐一样。

　　斑都对他有些无奈了：“鹤千代！你在这样，我可就让你摔在地上了！”

　　斑叫着大名的时候，往往说明他的忍耐到达限度了，小鹤吐了吐舌头，蹭蹭地爬了上去，在快要摔下来的时候，总算用中指、食指勾住了枝干，他人在树上晃着晃着，最终还是掉了下来。

　　斑把他接个正着，说道：“这还像个样子……”

　　小鹤嘻嘻哈哈的，暂时将晴树抛在了脑后。

　　柱间看着这场景，恍惚间觉得似曾相识，眼泪也忍耐不住。

　　当初的辉夜不也是如此吗？

　　

　　幕 三四五

　　扉间从暗部回来，管家夫人在门口迎接了他，告诉他一个消息：泉奈醒来了。

　　泉奈醒来是一件好事，只是养伤注定是件十分漫长的事情，斑在面对这个弟弟的时候，是下着杀了他的决心动手的。

　　泉奈身上的伤势很重，多处的利刃贯穿伤，骨头被打断了十几根，最严重的是肋骨也擦伤了内脏，身上的经脉更是被打断了好几根，以后说不定都会受到影响。连千手香自己都觉得能把泉奈救回来的自己，实在是相当的了不起。

　　在泉奈醒来之后，管家太太已经凭借着医嘱将千手香先叫来了。扉间走进房间的时候，这个女人正在跟泉奈用查克拉治疗着查克拉内伤，她手中的查克拉不断的灌入到泉奈的身体里，这让泉奈苍白的脸色好看了许多。他的意识似乎十分清醒，扉间进来的时候，泉奈眼睑下的眼球动了动，等千手香停手之后，泉奈睁开了眼睛。

　　他如今身上被重重包扎着，浑身缠满了绷带，只露出带着淤青的脸，他看着扉间，艰难地说道：“谢谢你……”他沙哑的声音就像是被砂布的摩擦，扉间拿着坐垫，在他床前跪下，说道：“不用道谢，我只是为了柱间。如果你死了，兄长一定不会原谅自己。”泉奈听到这句话，露出了一点欣喜的神色，却把扉间恶心坏了。

　　这对兄弟，对他兄长的痴迷实在是太让人厌恶了。

　　“……我，我什么时候能够……”

　　“你现在问这个合适吗？”千手香不耐烦道，“你这样的伤势，就是柱间孩子生下来了，都不一定能好。”

　　她这句话让泉奈涨红了脸，他挣扎着动着自己能都的地方，被木板固定的小腿，缠满绷带的指间，泉奈用破碎的声音说道：“柱间……孩子……”他就像是突然发狂一般，把千手香吓了一跳，扉间却怒道：“冷静点！你还想不想活下去了！”他用力一拍榻榻米，那股严厉让泉奈从暴怒的情绪中惊醒，他大口喘息着，对于现在的他来说，即使是发怒都非常耗损体力，泉奈只觉得心脏难受得厉害，也不知道是因为柱间的现状，还是因为他的孩子。他只能慢慢平复自己狼狈的模样，缓缓说道：“对不起，我失态了。”

　　“你跟我说对不起没有任何用。”扉间说道，“况且，你醒了……我要通知宇智波家的族老。”

　　泉奈看向扉间，等待着他接下来要说的话，扉间看着他，继续道：“我是要来问你，你会说出实情吗？面对那些关心你的族老。”

　　泉奈立刻意识到扉间问话的关键，他凝视着扉间，沉默了一会，说道：“你的意见呢？我这条命是你们千手救下来的，你们的要求我不会拒绝。”

　　扉间露出了冷淡的笑容，他还是第一次发现宇智波泉奈不是个蠢人，到这个时候，都可以用这样的回答，来抵消救命之恩，扉间慢条斯理道：“我没有什么意见。你说出斑的名字，宇智波大乱，斑袭击自己的同胞亲弟……他可能回来灭你的口，事情可能会变的很糟糕，兄长的确不想看到这样的情形。只是，我不一样，我不介意这种事情的发生。”

　　泉奈因为扉间的话瞪大眼睛，他只能回答道：“我不会说出去。”

　　“聪明的做法。”扉间保守的称赞了他一下。

　　“我的伤势，还要多久才能好？”泉奈继续问千手香。

　　千手香看着他，说道：“这个要看你自己是否争气了。”

　　这时，房门适时的被人敲响，扉间同泉奈点了点头，说道：“既然如此，我就不打扰你休息。”他站起身，然后朝门外走去，管家夫人在走廊说道：“小少爷已经上完课了。”

　　“现在他人呢？”

　　“在藏书室。”

　　

　　对于晴树来说，千手大宅就像是个等待他挖掘的神秘宝藏，这间大宅跟宇智波家的差别可大了。每天会有温柔的管家婆婆叫醒他，吃的东西要比过去清淡些，可是也十分美味，而每天在餐桌上，他都可以看到那个他应该叫叔叔的男人，千手扉间。

　　虽然年纪还小，可晴树知道，扉间叔叔跟自家是不常走动的，这一两年才走动的频繁些。

　　晴树对扉间的印象说起来，真的挺好的，毕竟每次千手家的仆人来了，总会给他和小鹤准备好多好多的礼物。新奇的画本，供孩子使用的忍具，精致的小点心……这些晴树掰着手指都数不完。

　　就他的感觉来看，扉间叔叔应该是个很好的人，虽然看起来十分严肃，可是会问他各种情况：睡得好不好，吃得喜欢吗，要不要再叫些孩子来陪他玩……

　　对于晴树来说，扉间几乎是个有求必应的人了。这样的一个人，想要不喜欢他可真难。

　　美中不足的，就是来的每一天都要上课。上课的老师不时教导礼仪的老嬷嬷，就是教他练字读书的教书先生，每天上完这些课，晴树就觉得精神上累得不行，只想来到前厅吃点点心。可是，千手家规矩又十分严格，点心只可以在饭后的时候用，于是晴树就对吃饭这件事望眼欲穿。

　　这会，他好不容易熬完了每天例行的上课，在侍女小姐姐的陪伴下去前厅。

　　铃兰是照顾他起居的侍女，大概十二三岁的年纪，自很小的时候，就在千手家学习做事，如今年纪虽然小，但是照顾起人也是有板有眼，对于晴树来说，铃兰看上去也是个孩子，让他轻松不少。

　　“今天真累啊。”晴树吐了吐舌头。

　　铃兰笑着说：“晴树少爷天天都说累。”

　　“天天都累，才说明真的很累！”晴树认真的说道。

　　“是是是，晴树少爷最辛苦了，”铃兰笑嘻嘻的说，她有张秀美的面孔，笑起来的声音也像是风吹动风铃后的轻响，晴树红了脸，他长这么大，还是来到这里，才接触这样的小姐姐，都不知道怎么应对她们。

　　他们一路说说笑笑，来到了前厅，快要到的时候，铃兰就收敛了笑容，坐在前厅走廊上的侍女看到晴树来了，就打开了房门，扉间已经坐在那里了。他抬头看着走进来的晴树，那张同自己兄长小时候相似的面孔让他神情柔和了些：“晴树，今天在家里过得开心吗？”

　　“算开心的吧……”晴树经过几天，总算敢大着胆子抱怨了：“就是功课好重，要累死了……”他的脸垮了下来，连消沉的样子都很像柱间。

　　扉间露出了一丝微笑：“等明天宴会过去后，你的功课就会少一些了。”

　　晴树的脸一瞬间亮了起来，他吐了口气：“啊，那真是谢天谢地了！”

　　看到他这样的开心，扉间又犹豫了一下，说道：“除此之外，晴树你在这里都过得非常开心是吗？”

　　“是呀！”晴树答的十分干脆，他看到扉间的眉头都舒展开了，便继续说道：“每天都很开心！我好喜欢庭院里的那个池塘，比我家要大好多！”他伸展开手臂，比划了有多么多么大，“如果是夏天，我就要跳下去游泳了！”

　　“那你会游泳吗？扉间问道。

　　“不会！”晴树没心没肺答得干脆，扉间都被他的耿直逗笑了：“不会还敢下水吗？”

　　“我肯定能学得会！”晴树露出回忆的神情，“我当初听做点心的吉助这么说的！”

　　“哦？”“可惜吉助后来就被玲子阿姨赶走了……在我试图学游泳后！”

　　扉间看着晴树，一时神情有些复杂，他没想到在缺心眼的方面，晴树也是这么像柱间。

　　“我还喜欢爬庭院里的树！站在树上可以看到好远哦！”因为千手宅位置地势较高，从树上望过去，甚至还能看到小半个木叶，“我都没想过，原来外面的城镇也都那么大，如果不是怕姐姐们担心，我都想跑出去啦。”晴树笑嘻嘻的说道，“我以前在家里想跑，结果玲子姐姐吓坏了，我在家都不敢跑的。”

　　“你如果跑了，连我都要担心你，如果不希望被禁止爬树的话，那种想法最好不要有。”扉间点了点晴树的额头，让晴树消沉的应了声，但是很快，这样的消沉就随着饭菜的上来，而让晴树打起了精神。晴树吃着那些东西，对这几天的生活可以说是满意之至。在千手家，餐桌上都是不说话的，两个人吃了好一会，端上点心时，沉默才再度被打破。

　　“晴树，宴会过去后，你要留在这里多住几天吗？”扉间问道。

　　“好……等等……”晴树露出了纠结的神情，“可是……可是小鹤还在家里等我……”他小心翼翼看了扉间一眼，“小鹤画本估计都要看完了，我不想让他等我太久。”

　　“小鹤在等你吗？”扉间说道，“那就让小鹤一起过来陪你就好了。我这里这么大，住下你们两个都是绰绰有余。”

　　晴树犹豫道：“但是……父亲也会像想我一样，想小鹤的吧。而且，小鹤也来了，父亲每天都要思念双份了。”晴树摇了摇头，小声说道：“扉间叔叔，对不起……我得回家去。”

　　扉间抬眉说道：“我知道了……”他没有被拒绝的不悦让晴树松了口气，扉间又继续说道，“以后总会有机会的。”

　　晴树看着他，露出了笑容，说道：“肯定的，我会带小鹤一起过来玩！小鹤也一定会喜欢扉间叔叔的！”他快活的语气让扉间想起从前柱间带着他和其他弟弟玩耍时候的样子，身为长男的柱间，总是带着他们玩闹，等闯出祸，又会直接认错，让父亲揍。他们以为柱间会怪他们，可是回过头，柱间又是笑嘻嘻的带他们胡闹，那种毫无芥蒂的样子，他大概这辈子都不会忘怀。

　　吃完了点心，晴树主动伸手拉着扉间，说道：“距离睡觉还有一阵子！扉间叔叔，我们来下棋吧！”

　　扉间回过神，露出了笑容：“那你不要输的哭鼻子。”“怎么可能！我可厉害了！”

　　话虽如此，可是直到回去的时候，晴树每夜都只能趴在棋盘上以泪洗面，眼睛红红的样子，还以为是在千手家受了什么委屈。

　　

　　幕 三四六

　　等到宴会结束，扉间如约将晴树送了回来，斑很看重晴树回来的这件事情，早早就在家里等待着。晴树回来的日期，还是去千手家的宇智波族人转告他的，他们去看望了醒过来的泉奈，醒过来的泉奈对于如何受伤的情况维持了缄默，对于别人要接他回宇智波的事情也拒绝了，理由还算正当，身体不好不宜移动，而千手香也方便对他的治疗。斑成为族长再也没有疑问，一切都在他的掌握下渐渐回到了从前的时候，对于斑最紧要的事情，已经变成了等待晴树回来。

　　斑等在前厅，而负责等待在玄关的玲子敢保证，假如到点千手家都没将晴树少爷送回来，斑怕是要直接冲上门去质问扉间。

　　斑将孩子看得这么紧要的原因，玲子多多少少有点了解：如今晴树的身份仍旧不大光明，而如今千手扉间当家多年，至今都没有娶亲的想法，以他对于柱间的忠诚，就是让晴树去千手家当继嗣都不是不可能。

　　但是，当继嗣这件事情，就算扉间一厢情愿，也要看看千手家族老的想法，斑的紧张又有些太过了。

　　就在玲子满脑子杂念的时候，门终于打开了，晴树的声音也快活的传来：“我回来啦！”他大步走进玄关，背后还跟着扉间。

　　玲子微笑道：“晴树少爷，您回来了。”

　　“父亲呢！父亲回来了吗？”辉夜语气欢快的说，“快点告诉小鹤，我回来啦。”

　　玲子说道：“斑大人在前厅……”她的目光看向扉间，拿不准扉间愿不愿意同斑应酬，却没想到扉间点了下头，她这才说道：“扉间大人，请往这里。”

　　在前厅的斑，隐约听到玄关的动静，心情总算好转。门外的走廊很快响起了晴树的脚步声，然后下一刻，门被拉开了，斑看到了晴树身后的扉间，笑容就僵在了脸上。

　　晴树说道：“父亲，扉间叔叔送我回来了。”

　　斑只能点了点头，说道：“劳烦你了。”

　　“应该的，毕竟是我接晴树离开这里的，送他回来理所当然……另外，晴树一直跟我说，应该回来看看小鹤。”听扉间提到小鹤，斑的脸色更难看了，但是为了不让晴树失望，他也只能强撑起笑意。

　　“对了，小鹤！我去找小鹤过来！”晴树被扉间一提醒，又蹬蹬地跑了出去。

　　斑看到他这样殷勤的样子，当房间只剩下扉间后，他冷冰冰地说：“这孩子……总是这么性急，让你见笑了。”

　　“我觉得挺好的，兄长小时候，也是同他这样的性格。”扉间淡淡的说道，“这孩子很不错，我留他多住几天，他也拒绝了，因为家里的弟弟正在等待他。”

　　“那你也知道，这孩子恋家。”

　　“他还小，不知道男孩子应该多出去走走，不过，等长大就知道了。”

　　这句话让斑的脸都阴沉下来，他狠狠一砸桌上的茶杯，说道：“千手扉间！你！”

　　“我怎么了，我说了什么吗？”扉间抬眼瞥了斑一眼。

　　“你……”斑正要说话，可孩子们的脚步又想起，让他把怒火生生憋了回去，晴树活力四射的脸孔出现在门前，还牵着容貌既像柱间又看得出斑影子的小鹤。

　　“小鹤，扉间叔叔又给你送了新的画本！”晴树笑嘻嘻的说，这让小鹤对扉间严肃的面孔不再害怕，这个母亲的弟弟，看起来似乎比母亲看他们要温和许多。

　　小鹤露出了笑容，说道：“谢谢扉间叔叔。”

　　扉间点了点头，而斑则打起精神，问道：“晴树，你这几天过的怎么样？”

　　“过得好开心！原来千手家有好高的树！我就看到了好多房子，还有好多人！”晴树这个时候总算发觉斑神色不对，他停下话语，关心道：“父亲，你怎么了？脸色好难看？”

　　斑勉强说道：“这几天……工作太多，有些累，你继续说吧。”

　　“千手家也有好大的池塘，藏书室有好多书，扉间叔叔还叫来其他的小孩陪我来玩。”

　　斑的目光猛地看向扉间，扉间就当浑然未觉般，补充道：“那都是部下的孩子，很乖又听话，不会说错话，我就让他们陪着晴树玩。毕竟，有同龄人还是要快乐些，是不是晴树？”

　　晴树点了点头，但是斑的神色又让他有些担心，他走到斑面前，伸手去摸斑的额头，说道：“父亲头没有烧啊？”

　　斑暗自叹了口气，说道：“我只是太累了。”

　　一旁的扉间看着他们之间的互动，没有多说什么，谈话中时间很快过去，不知不觉到了柱间回来的时候。柱间觉察到前厅和以往不同的动静，玲子忙说：“扉间大人来了。”

　　扉间到来了，柱间当然要跟他见见面，打开门扉就看到屋子里坐满了人，孩子和大人们都在。

　　而柱间的到来，也让晴树正在说话的声音小了下来，他看着柱间，说完最后半句：“……扉间叔叔下棋总是赢我……”然后，就没有然后了。

　　扉间觉察到气氛变化，抬头看着面容平静的柱间，说道：“兄长大人回来了。”

　　“辛苦你将晴树送回来了。”柱间进到房间里，“宴会进行的怎么样？”

　　“一切顺利。”

　　而柱间看了看斑的神情，就知道这个男人已经忍耐到了极点，只是碍着孩子们在场，没有直接掀桌子让扉间滚蛋。于是柱间转过头，对玲子说道：“玲子，带两位少爷下去吧，我和扉间、斑说说话。”

　　晴树对于这个决定有些茫然，他原本雀跃的神色已经因为柱间淡化了许多，而小鹤则有些害怕，他抓着晴树的手，跟着玲子走了出去。

　　门很快关上，扉间说道：“你吓坏孩子们了。”他看着柱间，柱间则抿了口茶水，说道：“我再不让他们走，斑会让他们更害怕。”

　　“柱间，我……他说的那都是什么话！”斑再也没有忍耐，他指着扉间说道，“我看在你的面子上，才没有和他计较。”

　　扉间说道：“我有说错吗？我哪句话说错了？斑你不如指出来，我们探讨一下！”

　　“好了！”柱间直接打断了这两个人的针锋相对，他看向扉间，说道：“……最近，有辉夜的消息吗？”

　　斑听到辉夜的名字，暗自咬了下牙，这些天他也没有落下对辉夜行踪的打探，只是柱间显然不信任他。

　　扉间摇了摇头，说道：“他也是在暗部待了些日子，很了解我们是怎么打探人的行踪的。”

　　“可是总该有痕迹啊。”柱间紧张道，“何况他还带着月见，月见这个特征难道不明显吗？！”

　　“兄长，你冷静一下。”“我要怎么冷静！”“柱间！”

　　三个人的身影让房间里的情绪紧张得很，柱间是其中绷得最近的弓，斑伸手握住柱间的手，说道：“柱间，你再忍耐一下……不要激动……”

　　柱间显然是因为肚子里的孩子而情绪变得更加焦躁紧张，柱间无意识的收紧手，指甲掐进了自己的肉里。斑看着他这样，心里不免记恨辉夜，却还是拉着柱间站起身：“我陪你回房间休息，你也差不多到了该吃药的时候。”他这时冷眼看了扉间一眼，扉间对柱间点了点头：“兄长，我会尽量找寻辉夜的踪迹的。”

　　柱间只是长出了一口气，他想收回被斑紧握的手，却被抓的紧紧的。

　　斑说道：“你有什么气，回房对我出，我们现在回去。”说完，就强拉着柱间，把扉间撂在前厅。扉间看着这情景，忍不住将杯子摔在地上，

　　

　　柱间和斑一路你拉我拽的走在廊上，斑看柱间的脾气拗了起来，索性把柱间打横抱在怀里，他盯着柱间，低头就吻着柱间的嘴唇，走了好几步，才松开柱间的口。

　　柱间盯着斑，嘴唇因为斑的动作而变得红润，斑快步走回了房间，也不顾是不是被仆人看到。

　　等关上门，柱间被斑放在了矮榻上，柱间看着斑，说道：“你对着扉间究竟是在暴躁什么？”

　　“那你对辉夜的事情为什么这么急躁？”斑反问道，“我们都在找，一刻都不会松懈，一旦有了他的消息，立刻就会告知你！”

　　“可是你不懂！”

　　“我也是孩子的父亲！你为什么以为我不懂，柱间！”斑将手撑在柱间的脸庞，另外一只手抓着柱间的胳膊，“你觉得我什么不懂？你以为我不知道你有时候会偷偷流泪？你以为我不知道你这几天瘦了多少！”

　　“可是你讨厌辉夜！辉夜他只有我！只有我！”柱间颤抖着嘴唇说道，“他只有我这个母亲！”

　　“我从来都没有怎么样他！柱间！”

　　“你连泉奈都可以下手！”柱间瞪着斑说道，等说完之后，他停顿了一下，他因为肚子里的孩子烦躁不安，跟斑争吵之下脱口而出，可等他意识到自己说了什么时候，斑已经变了脸色，不是刚才同他吵架时候的气愤，反倒失去了表情。

　　斑用格外轻柔的声音说道：“不，我什么都没做，泉奈也是这么说的，天太黑了，他和不知道的敌人战斗着……敌人很强。不信的话……我带你去看他，我会摁着他的脖子……让他一五一时说清楚的。”斑说话时，捏着柱间胳膊的手却像铁钳一样，柱间皱了眉，斑低下头，嘴唇落在柱间的眉心，那股力量才减弱了些，“柱间，你一定是太累了……”

　　“斑……”柱间只能撑起自己的身体，反手握住斑，他可以跟斑争吵，却不能看着斑用这种模样失控，“我有些累，你让我冷静一下。”

　　“柱间，先喝药。”

　　柱间抓着这个间隙，喊来了蜜豆，让她送上自己要喝的药。苦涩的药汁很快被端了上来，斑没有让柱间自己喝，反而维持着没什么表情的样子，喂着柱间汤药，柱间看着他，忽然说道：“药太苦了。”

　　“那就让人拿些蜜饯过来。”“那你去喊人。”

　　送来的蜜饯被端上了几案，斑看着那些蜜饯，目光落在柱间拿着蜜饯的手指上，他问道：“甜吗？”

　　“你可以尝一尝。”柱间说道。

　　斑于是捧着柱间的指尖舔着，滑腻的舌头在柱间的指缝间滑动着，柱间很快抽回手，说道：“我是让你尝蜜饯。”

　　斑却说道：“柱间，我想要你。”

　　

　　斑一点也没顾忌柱间的身孕，他直接将柱间推倒在矮榻上，就像是品尝蜜饯那样的，先舔弄着柱间脱下衣服后裸露出的皮肤，仿佛上面涂了糖粉。柱间皱着眉头，斑舔着柱间脚踝，不时拿牙齿在上面啃咬，当嘴唇从皮肤上分开时，发出了“啵”的一声，柱间的皮肤上已经留下了明显的红痕。

　　柱间的身体在这样的挑逗下，很快有了反应。

　　但是他还是不禁在斑靠近之时，向后缩着身体，斑则随着他的退后，而将他逼在软榻的角落。

　　柱间的腿被架了起来，斑舔弄着柱间的下体，让柱间挺拔的性器沾上了他的唾液。柱间呻吟一声，却忍不住将自己的欲望往斑的空中送，那饱满的顶端顶着斑的喉咙。

　　斑看着柱间陷入欲望的神情，然后用喉口挤压着柱间的顶端，那仿佛插入似的快感让柱间忍不住开始抖着腰，而斑则摸索着柱间的后穴，让自己的指尖插入了进去。

　　柱间的后穴容纳了斑的手指，前后受到夹击的柱间在反复抽插着斑的喉咙之后，尖叫一声射出了白浊。

　　斑吐出那些东西，然后往柱间的后穴里送，说道：“柱间，这些是你的东西……你会怀孕吗？”

　　柱间摇着头，斑却呢喃着：“会有你自己的孩子吗？这全部都是你血脉的孩子，你会很疼惜吧！”

　　他边质问着，边把自己的欲望埋入到柱间的后穴里。那长驱直入的性器直接抵入深处，柱间绷紧了自己的身体，忍不住伸手紧抓着斑，让指甲深入到肉里。

　　“斑……不要……不要……”他摇着头，不知道是在抗拒斑的进入，还是在抗拒斑的话。

　　“晚了，柱间……我已经停不下来了。”斑低下头，亲吻着柱间的嘴唇，将他的呻吟和哀求吞入自己的腹中。

 

　　  
　　幕 三四七

　　逼仄的矮榻上容纳着两个大男人，柱间张开着双腿，不得不用手支撑着身体，虽然在男人的模样下，还没有显怀，但是几乎被弯折的腰已经能感觉到辛苦。斑粗长的性器直插到深处，那饱满的顶端磨蹭着柱间的深处一点，让柱间只觉得尾椎一阵阵泛酸，那酸涩的感觉却让身体忍不住战栗，难以形容这是怎样的感觉，柱间瞪大眼睛，眼前的斑已经被额间的汗水浸湿了头发，那神情在柱间的眼前显得有些奇特，愤怒、悲伤还有欲望混杂在这张脸孔上，柱间闭上眼睛，只觉得意识里有火花在交迸。

　　他可能永远不会知道，自己对斑怀有怎样的情况，柱间伸出手抚摸着斑的眉心，斑感觉到柱间的指腹，他那双眼睛眯起，然后撇开头，舔吮着柱间的手指。

　　他灵巧的舌尖舔吮着柱间的指缝，那湿润的感觉让柱间掌心痒痒的。他想收回手，可是这个时候斑狠狠的抽送在他体内，柱间忍不住挺直了腰身，性器顶撞在斑的腹肌之上，摇摆的柱身甩着白浊溅射在他们两个人的身上。

　　柱间喘息说道：“不、不要了……快点停下来……”

　　斑置若罔闻，然后伸手托住柱间的腰，一下子将柱间整个人抱了起来，柱间的身体不自觉的向下滑去，反而让深入的性器变得更深，柱间绷紧了脚，不得不缠在斑的身上找到平衡。

　　斑走动着，那性器便随之一进一出，无从着落的感觉让每一下都重重的抽插在柱间的身体里，柱间在这样的动作下，一声尖叫，已经把精液喷溅出来。斑抚摸着柱间的背脊，将手脚软下来的他抱在镜台前，斑坐在镜台上，让柱间倚靠在自己的身上。柱间茫然睁开眼睛，斑的性器还在进出着，柱间攀着斑的肩头，看到镜中的自己紧皱着眉头，那张脸孔因为欲望而变得潮红，看似痛苦又像是在享受着欲望。多么陌生的自己，柱间对这样的自己反而有些害怕，他低下头，埋在斑的颈项里，但是一下又一下的抽送还是让他不得不呻吟着，那饱含着痛苦和爽快的声音在房间里格外清晰，其中夹杂着斑沉闷的喘息声，斑亲吻着柱间的额头，渐渐等待着欲望攀上巅峰。

　　不知抽插了多久，斑一挺腰，将自己的欲望射在了柱间的肠道里。他伸手套能着柱间挺翘的性器，然后将柱间整个人压在床榻间。软下来的性器从甬道内滑了出来，柱间在斑的怀抱里扭动着，将自己的性器送到斑的手中，在动作间，精液从他的股间流了出来，在被单上拖曳出淫靡的湿痕。

　　麝香的味道在房间里弥漫着，当柱间射出一发后，斑那双深沉的眼睛看着柱间沉浸在欲望中的身体，他舔着柱间颈后的汗水，欲望纾解之后，理智也重新回到他的身体里，斑抚摸着被汗浸湿的柱间，轻声说道：“你感觉怎么样……？”

　　柱间只是喘息着，他的胸口起伏着，连续两次发泄欲望让此时此刻的他不免有些困倦。在欲望之中，连他们之间的争执都淡忘了，仿佛只有肉体的反复动作，进入和被插入，那反反复复的动作，让身体持续兴奋着。

　　柱间摸索着一旁的被褥，盖在了自己的身上，他蜷起自己的身体，感觉到下腹有一点疼痛，不过这些对于他来说，都不算什么。

　　斑抚摸着柱间的长发，在他耳边轻声说道：“不管你信不信，有些事情，只要你要求，能做到我一定会为你做到……柱间，你想要天上的星星吗？”

　　“……那是哄孩子的话，斑。”柱间说话的声音就像是叹息一样。

　　“可是我想对你说。”

　　“我已经不是孩子了……斑。”柱间转过身，对着斑的面孔睁开眼睛，他们两个人现在谁也提不起劲去吵架，反而可以说上一些话，“不过，我知道你的诚意了。”

　　“呵呵。”斑露出了一个有些嘲讽的笑容，他伸手捂住柱间的眼睛，“柱间，睡吧。”

　　

　　第二天的清晨，柱间和往常一样醒了过来，屋外的庭院却有些吵闹的声音。柱间留心着外面的动静，边摸索着自己的衣服打算起身，门外的蜜豆带着洗漱的用具进来，然后替柱间支好了窗户。于是外面的喧闹也就更清楚了，是斑和两个孩子的声音，听着童稚的声音喘着粗气，柱间可以推测出，斑估计是在教他们忍术。

　　蜜豆看到柱间难得关注着两个孩子，说道：“斑大人今天起来的很早，然后把两个少爷叫起来教他们忍术。”

　　“这种事情，还是在道场里更安全些。”柱间说道，“不然到时候弄伤自己不算什么，还会牵连到其他的人。”

　　蜜豆连忙解释道：“已经驱散我们这些下人了……小鹤少爷更喜欢在庭院，毕竟，庭院的景色好看许多。”

　　小鹤是个内向的孩子，在柱间的印象里，总是不怎么说话，更喜欢躲在晴树的背后，晴树上次不在家的时候，更多的时候都是待在屋子里。

　　“男孩子这么内向总是不好。”

　　蜜豆只能低头陪着笑，作为下人，她就是再亲密也不该多说些什么闲话。

　　柱间起身之后，本来要去前厅的，可是走到廊前的时候，正好看到了窜上树的晴树。他蹲在枝头，正笑嘻嘻的伸手招呼着小鹤，斑换了一身忍装，神情温和地看着孩子们。如今的斑，很少有这样放松的时候，柱间在廊前站了一会，看到小鹤也跳上了枝头，最后两个人被斑一把抱住，一左一右的朝这里走了过来。

　　“吵醒你了吗？”斑问道。

　　“没有，自然醒过来的。”柱间看着斑弯下身，将两个孩子放在廊前，两个孩子身上都是汗，脸颊因为运动红扑扑的。柱间转过身，吩咐蜜豆道：“蜜豆，先带两个小少爷去洗个澡。”蜜豆应了一声，而两个孩子牵着她的手走了。

　　“这个天气，他们一身汗，不去洗干净换身衣服，恐怕要感冒。”

　　斑被柱间一提醒，才只能抓了抓头，笑起来：“我平时都是跟他们这样，一时想不起来。”

　　“从前，辉夜有几次就是这么感冒的。”柱间朝着前厅走去，“你今天没有什么事情吗？”

　　“最忙的时候已经过去了。”斑应声道，他跟在柱间的身后，等进到前厅之后，突然说道：“我已经决定了……让晴树、小鹤以远亲的方式过继过来，这样……他们就可以出去了。”

　　柱间对斑的话有些意外，这个法子在大家族里并不算少见，多是一些大家族的族长让自己疼爱的私生子走到明面上来，按照晴树和小鹤这个年纪，也该到这个时候了。柱间看着斑，斑显然是在等着他的意见，柱间沉吟了一会，说道：“我会配合你的，你能处理好小鹤和晴树的情绪就好，他们还小，有很多的事情都不懂。”

　　斑得了柱间这句话，已经够了，他说道：“晴树这孩子很聪明，他懂了之后，会帮忙照顾小鹤的。”

　　柱间点了点头：“这样我就放心了。”

　　他们说了会话，蜜豆送上了早膳，一会儿之后，孩子们的脚步声也跟了过来，他们拉开门，对斑露出了一个笑容，齐声说道：“父亲早上好。”斑努了下嘴，晴树立刻反应过来，“母亲早上好。”小鹤也跟着他叫着，然后柱间点了点头，斑指了身旁的两个位置让他们坐下。

　　他们在餐桌上显然是有些不自在，但是用饭的时候本来就不用太多言语，柱间草草吃完，已经站起身，说道：“我先去村里了。”

　　斑点了点头，柱间朝着外面走去，等到他走出房间后，就听到里面又响起了孩子们的声音，好像从他离开之后，里面的空气才重新流动起来。

　　柱间没走两步，就听到斑在里面说道：“你们两个……以后不准对你们母亲这么没礼貌，当初你们母亲为了生下你们可是吃了很多苦，你们懂不懂！”

　　柱间微微一哂，朝外走去。

　　

　　斑从前并不太关注一些大家族里的阴私事情，只是如今想要让小鹤、晴树的身份走到明路上，就不得不多去了解这些事情。好在，他身为宇智波的族长，想要做一些事情时，自然会有人到他的面前来献策。

　　宇智波流落在外的旁支不在少数，毕竟当初要同木叶合并的时候，有些族人因为世仇，已经离开了聚居的地方，这些年来在外面飘摇，走失的走失，死了的死了。如今，木叶兴旺了，过去的隔阂也随着时间而被年轻的一辈淡忘，这些离开的人才渐渐又聚回来，在其中挑选出亡故的人，将孩子们算在他的名下，再以主家关爱旁支的名义过继，一切便都理所当然起来。

　　真正麻烦的地方，还是在于要如何教导两个孩子陪着他做这一场戏。

　　对于斑来说，这件事情才是最痛苦的，因为一旦用了这个法子，那么孩子势必会问他，为什么要绕这么一大圈，才能叫他父亲。等待孩子们长大成人之后，这其中的故事也就无法再隐瞒下去。

　　但是即便如此，该做的也还是要做，斑不得不推却一些事情留在家里同晴树、小鹤说一说这件事情。

 

幕 三四八

　　柱间来到办公的地方，发现扉间早已经等待在了自己的房间里。

　　扉间站起身对柱间打量了一下，然后说道：“你最近有按时吃药吗？”

　　柱间笑道：“我可是每天被人盯着时间吃药的，这你可不用担心。”

　　“是不是药方要换了？要不要让千手香来看看？”

　　柱间还是摆了摆手，说道：“哪有那么快要换，我脸色有那么差吗？”

　　扉间说道：“至少不算好。”

　　“兴许是天气问题。”柱间不想在这个话题上太过纠缠，于是转头说道：“你怎么这么早就等候在这里了？”

　　扉间指着柱间桌上的东西，说道：“当然是有事才来打搅你。”柱间看着自己要批改的文件，然后坐在位子上，看到自己正前方正放着一个卷轴，和往常不同的是，卷轴是封印后的。柱间解开封印，然后看着卷轴里的话，眉头皱了起来：“这个消息是几天前的？”

　　“从雷之国到这里的路程，这是三天前的。”

　　“三天前，也就意味着，事情很可能已经无法挽回了。”柱间说道。

　　而扉间的神色也同样凝重了起来：“是这样的没错，雷之国的大名逝世，艾重伤濒死……我怀疑是八尾失控了。”

　　“这件事情有必要在会议上谈谈了，恰好明天就是会议的时间，到时候让边境增加注意吧。”柱间叹了口气，他没有想到从中忍大赛过去之后，事情反而离开了他们最初的初衷，成为了真正的导火索，“战争很有可能会爆发。”

　　“你不要想太多，经历过和平之后，或许这次的战争会结束的很快。”扉间安慰道，而柱间只是叹了口气，将卷轴收了起来，“准备起来吧。”

　　扉间同柱间交代完事情，站起身，他本来要走出门去，却还是停下了脚步，说道：“晴树在我那里住了些天，我发现这个孩子……对兄长似乎并不太亲。”

　　“这孩子出生的原因你也清楚……我并不想要他，所以之后也只是让蜜豆照料着他……”柱间边说边拿着一旁的公文，漫不经心的说道，“他是斑第一个孩子，斑对他很看重，所以他跟斑更亲热理所当然。”

　　扉间皱起了眉头，柱间说的东西他都明白：“这孩子秉性不错，兄长……不如跟他多培养一下感情吧。”

　　柱间抬眼看他，说道：“我要顾及辉夜的情绪，如果你喜欢这个孩子的话，以后可以多上我那里，多去看看他，陪陪他。我看得出来，那孩子也很喜欢你。”

　　“这个到时候再说吧。”扉间想到去宇智波家难免会看到斑，便打消了念头，“兄长……泉奈已经醒了，他还住在我那里……你觉得应该怎么安顿？”

　　“你看着办吧。”柱间停顿了一下，“他和斑短期间内不适合再碰头……麻烦你了。”

　　“我明白了。”扉间点了点头，他走了出去，而柱间也在扉间出去之后，卸下了漫不经心的模样。

　　他站起来，转过身看着自己背后的木叶，手搭在了窗扉上。

　　扉间问的这些事情，没有一样不是他想逃避的，和晴树、小鹤之间的关系，和泉奈之间的纠缠，而如今这些事情已经到了让扉间提醒他的地步，柱间只觉得太阳穴都跟着一阵阵的疼了起来，他长吁了一口气，看着自己眼前的整个木叶，他现在只想将那些事情抛在脑后。他转过身，看着自己面前的工作，那些繁琐、麻烦的事情，反而成了他逃避的港湾。

　　柱间想到这里，脸上忍不住露出了自嘲的笑容。

　　

　　晴树和小鹤很快发现自己多了一名老师，上课的地方则是在宇智波家中的道场内。

　　那位老师经由斑的介绍来到他们面前，整日教导晴树和小鹤的是一些在他们看来有些不被理解的礼仪。

　　心里最奇怪的莫过于晴树，他毕竟和小鹤不一样，已经在千手家待过些时日，在千手家，那位礼仪的老师可不会教导他行这样的礼仪。

　　“小鹤，你不觉得奇怪吗？”等到休息的时候，晴树才小声跟自己的弟弟议论起来，他偷瞄着不远处的老师，然后小心翼翼的问道。

　　“有什么奇怪的地方吗？”小鹤顺着看向老师，然后露出了腼腆的笑容，“老师看起来很威严啊，还教导我们怎么像族长行礼……兄长，族长是什么？是父亲吗？”

　　往日里，蜜豆、玲子这样的侍女总是少爷、少爷的叫着他们，称呼斑的时候，之前都是叫做主人，如今似乎改了口，称呼斑为族长了。这也正是晴树奇怪的地方，这可跟他在千手家学习的可不一样，作为子嗣，对自己的父亲行礼完全没有必要如此生疏和繁琐，这位老师教导的，分明是另外一套动作嘛！

　　“父亲……父亲应该是族长没错！”

　　“那就对了嘛，只是我们平时也要跟父亲这样行礼吗？”小鹤奇怪道，他皱了皱鼻子，“是不是太麻烦了。”

　　“两位小少爷，休息得差不多了，我们该进行下一个动作了。在仪式里，两位小少爷对主母也应该行礼，主母作为上任家主的夫人，地位崇高，所以千万不可以在这个动作中失礼。”

　　“上任家主的夫人？那个是谁？我们好像从来没有见过啊！”晴树下意识问出口，这就让老师的话一下子打住了，按照关系来说，柱间依旧是上任家主的夫人，按辈分应该是他们的祖母，这种话他如果说出口，那才是惹了祸，于是老师咳嗽一声，说道：“两位小少爷先学习吧，到时候就知道了。”

　　晴树和小鹤面面相觑，却还是因为这位老师是斑安排的而认认真真学习了。这样的礼仪课程，说起来十分繁琐，只是反复的纠结着行止中的动作，要如何在司仪的吩咐下行动，要如何在礼乐声中向诸位长辈行礼，这样的课程零零碎碎让晴树和小鹤上了一整天，等到了斑回到家里的时候，两个孩子已经是腰酸背痛。

　　斑回来的时候，在玄关听说两个孩子在上课，便走过来看看情况。走进道场的时候，晴树和小鹤正伏下身行叩礼，那一本正经模仿大人的样子还有几分逗趣，斑看着忍不住露出了笑容。而老师看到斑来了，看起来整个人都有些紧张，他教导着小鹤和晴树，口中吟哦着礼乐的旋律，等到行礼完毕之后，才停下动作，朝斑示意。

　　斑说道：“今天就到这里吧，你后天再来，让他们消化消化。”

　　老师说道：“遵命，斑大人，有些事情……”他使了个眼色，示意斑去一旁说话，斑笑着安抚了晴树和小鹤，转头跟老师来到一旁。

　　“斑大人，晴树少爷应该是已经学习过一些课程……所以……有些问题，我没办法替他解答。”老师面露难色说道，“您家中的这个问题的确非常棘手，所以，还请您有所准备。”他是被斑从都城重金礼聘来的礼仪老师，在贵族之间，斑这样的事情也算是骇人听闻，他因为斑软硬兼施才肯来到这里教导礼仪，已经是人格有亏。

　　斑点了点头，说道：”这些你不用担心，后天再来吧。”他说着，拍了拍老师的肩膀，示意他退下。

　　等送走了人之后，斑转过头对着正捶着小胳膊小腿的晴树、小鹤露出笑容：“你们两个今天有好好上课吗？”

　　“有的。”“我们都快累死啦！”两个孩子纷纷应道。

　　斑一手牵着一个，带着他们回到前厅，玲子给这两个孩子送了碟点心，这才让他们脸上露出了喜色。

　　晴树吃着点心，喝了口茶缓过气，才对斑说道：“父亲，我有问题要问您！”

　　“什么事情？”

　　“为什么老师教我们行的礼那么繁琐！父亲就是族长，按道理，我应该是父子礼才对的……还有，上任家主的夫人是谁？是我和小鹤的祖母吗？祖母她老人家在哪里？”晴树一股脑的将问题问了出来，斑的脸色也随着问题而变了，只是不想吓着孩子，斑只能按捺着。

　　“没有什么上任的族长夫人！”斑摸着晴树的头发说道，“这是这位老师不知道情况，他们都城的习惯多少和我们这里不同。只是对火影大人行礼而已……”

　　“可是母亲的话，不是应该一同与父亲接受我和小鹤的礼吗？”晴树问道，“为什么要单独对母亲行礼，还要称呼火影大人……”

　　“这些……都只是流程，晴树乖……学会了，你和小鹤就可以经常出去玩了。”斑哄着晴树说道。

　　听到能够外出，晴树眼睛一亮，他看了看斑，忍不住大着胆子说：“父亲，能不能让我带小鹤去扉间叔叔那里玩耍……扉间叔叔说很欢迎我们过去的。”

　　“不……”斑本来想要拒绝，可是转头一看小鹤也是期待的看着自己，便只能放缓语气说道，“扉间那里……不急着去，等学会老师交给你们的东西再去吧……”

　　晴树说道：“那很快的，我可以教小鹤的，我都在扉间叔叔那里学过了！”晴树的语气透着兴奋，他面带笑容的看着一旁的小鹤，小鹤的眼中也跟着放出了光芒，斑却觉得说不出的难受，他看着自己面前的两个孩子，这两个孩子，他一直将他们藏在这间宅子里，虽然说是因为他们身份尴尬，却也是因为害怕千手家会有别的心思。当然，这样的想法，他也只是放在心里，毕竟，假如柱间知道了，兴许又会有些微词。

　　就在斑面色不定的时候，小鹤忽然说道：“父亲……为什么……我和晴树兄长不能和辉夜兄长那样在外面跑呀，辉夜兄长去哪里了？”

　　“辉夜他……”

　　“小鹤，我跟你说过的嘛，辉夜兄长出去执行任务了，他总是那样的嘛！”晴树抢着回答了小鹤的问题，但是转头也附和了另外一个问题，“父亲，外面好像很有趣，我上次出去的时候，在车子里，发现原来外面有好多人。”

　　“外面和你们想的不一样……”斑抚摸着晴树的头发，就在这个时候，走廊上传来了脚步声，看时间，也差不多是柱间回来的时候，斑咳嗽一声，说道：“你们怎么有这么多问题，是想要把我难住吗？你们可不要在你们母亲面前那么调皮！”

　　“不会的！”晴树连忙说道，他可没有那个胆子敢在柱间面前调皮。

　　而小鹤则看着前厅的门被打开，最先进来的人却让斑的脸色变得难看——进来的人不是柱间，而是扉间。扉间走进来，同两个孩子打了招呼：“晴树、小鹤……”他手里还拿着礼物，然后放在桌上，“这是晴树喜欢的点心，老太太托我带过来的。”

　　晴树眼睛一亮，跟小鹤说道：“这就是我跟你说的，管家婆婆做的点心，可好吃了。”

　　“你们刚才才吃过，想要吃也要等到明天。”斑制止了这两个没有节制的孩子，他看着随后进来的柱间，问道：“有紧要的事情吗？”

　　柱间点了点头，他说道：“让孩子们回避吧。”

　　晴树和小鹤对视一眼，乖乖的让蜜豆把自己牵走，而斑看着柱间，问道：“究竟是什么事情这么紧要？”

　　“雷之国情况有变，明天就是会议，我们得先谈谈。”

　　

　　幕 三四九

　　事实证明，雷之国的事情，其实不过是中忍大赛之后的连锁反应。

　　就在木叶召开惯例的会议，加强边境对周遭国家的防御没一个星期，新一代风影的命令就随着情报送到了柱间的案头。

　　在上一代风影时期，砂之国对人柱力的研究还只停留在初步的应有，而如今，二代风影直接用自己的孩子成为人柱力，更是重金召集那些没有依附的流浪忍者。这些动作，都是砂之国在筹备战争的前期准备，而负责木叶行政的扉间更是发现，如今食物的价格明显随着商人的转移而变得更高。

　　显然，在之前就有人在收购这些战争中的物资，来准备应付这场持久战。

　　这些消息也让往日一向平和的木叶变得有些紧张，而过去中频繁出入木叶去任务的忍者也渐渐回到了木叶，打算看木叶的高层如何进一步安排他们新的任务——是主动出击，还是消极的等待战斗来临的那一刻。

　　

　　斑看着自己面前的卷轴，他垂下眼，将上面的字迹扫过，然后丢在一旁。

　　此时的斑正久违的坐在木叶的会议长桌前，和他一同坐在这里的还有各个忍族的族长，木叶的中坚力量。

　　当看到斑将东西丢到一旁时，扉间说道：“斑，你有什么想法？”

　　“我现在没有什么想法。”斑低垂下眼，“这件事情，不妨听听其他人的意见吧。”

　　“哦？”日向族长看着斑的态度，说道：“斑，这个不像是你往日的态度。我的意见是，出击吧，是时候向大名证明木叶的力量和火之意志。”

　　日向族长的话说出口之后，得到了忍族的复议，出战的势头几乎是不可逆转的，而真正值得探讨的是，该选择谁去面对。雷之国和砂之国的事态，自然一个人是无法负责两个战场的，更不用提周边的小国会不会有人心思浮动。日向一族擅长体术，族人更是超过了宇智波家的数量，出战自然是当仁不让。只是，日向族长从来不是大家心目中最好的人选。

　　斑感觉到聚焦在身上的目光，他抬起头，说道：“我现在想歇一会，毕竟之前已经出去太久了。”

　　“那么猿飞呢？”扉间将目光看向猿飞，这个男人点了点头，说道：“没有问题，既然斑没有意向的话，那么我顶上也无所谓。”

　　但是即便猿飞这样说了，斑还是感受到他人的目光放在自己的身上。

　　这场会议便这样散去，斑独自一个人走在回家的路上，半道上就被水户叫住。这个女人因为生育之后，而有些露出了岁月的痕迹，但是优雅还是让她显得十分美丽，她招呼住斑，问道：“斑，你是怎么了？这次不像是你的风格。”

　　斑看到水户，这个女人多少也算知根知底，斑也没有说些客套的话，而是直截了当的说：“我还有两个孩子，如果我再次出去的话，他们就又要过上一段没有父亲的日子。”

　　“可是，斑……你知道，你才是最合适的人选。”

　　“晴树和小鹤他们还要我的照顾。”斑一口回绝了水户，“我不可以让他们对我失望。”

　　“如果你是这样认为的话，作为一个母亲，我对你的决定也可以理解。”水户叹了口气，“但是斑，我希望你最好还是可以考虑一下。”

　　“我已经决定了。”斑认真地说道，他看向水户，“好久没有往来了，要不要去我家做客？”

　　水户没有拒绝斑的邀请，跟着斑一起朝着宇智波家的方向而去。

　　

　　晴树、小鹤对于水户的到来，看得出十分欢迎，水户柔软的性格让她很招孩子们的喜爱。

　　不一会儿，晴树和小鹤就开始围着水户说话，让斑这个做父亲的心里都有些嫉妒，说道：“你们平时对我可没有这么热情、听话。”

　　晴树和小鹤听了咯咯的笑着，然后躲在水户的背后给斑做了个鬼脸。

　　斑说道：“你们这两个小子，课都上的怎么样了？”

　　晴树说道：“老师教导的课程我们都学会了。父亲，究竟学这个是为什么？老师说父亲在筹备一个仪式，是像千手家那样的宴会吗？”

　　水户听着晴树的话，若有所思的看向斑，和孩子不同，她对于斑的做法多多少少有些了解，因而她的眉头也跟着紧皱起来，斑看到水户的神情，同晴树解释道：“是的，按照老师们说的做，你们很快就可以出去玩了。”他一说到可以去外面玩乐，两个孩子又欢呼了起来，他们闹腾得很，斑不得不说：“你们在客人面前这么没规矩的吗？不要闹了，要乖一点……”他虽然口头上说的严厉，可是眉宇间都是宠溺和无奈，晴树笑嘻嘻的拉着小鹤跑到外面去，说道：“知道啦，我们不打扰父亲跟水户姐姐说话。”

　　水户听到“姐姐”这个称呼，也跟着笑了起来，她说道：“你们家的晴树可真会说话。”

　　“这是没大没小。”斑无奈说道。

　　水户说：“所以，你请了老师过来，专门教导他们礼仪？”

　　斑看着水户，轻笑道：“你又何必装糊涂呢。就是你想的那样没错。”斑喝了口茶水，解释道，“是别人提醒了我，将晴树和小鹤，用‘过继’的名义，就可以让他们进到族谱里。”

　　“柱间呢？他也认同你这样做了？”水户问道。

　　“柱间他同意了。”斑说道。

　　而水户的眉头则拧了起来，她没有说话，而柱间随后也很快回到宇智波宅子里，他有些意外水户也在这里，笑着跟水户打了个招呼：“刚开完会，一转眼，家里又见到了。”

　　“这语气听起来怎么有点嫌弃。”水户打趣道。

　　柱间摆了摆手，说道：“你这是说什么话？我是那样的人嘛！”

　　他们三个人都是多年的朋友，如果要叙旧起来，能说的事情还不少，水户没有再提起让斑出战的事情，只是闲说些家常。这顿饭总算吃的宾主尽欢，斑又让手下将水户一路送了回去。等到只剩下他和柱间两个人回到房间里，柱间才说道：“水户今天跟你回来是为了什么？”

　　斑看着柱间，笑着替他倒了茶水：“你又何必装作什么都不知道呢？”

　　“如果不想去的话，那就留在木叶吧，木叶由你坐镇后方，那就没有什么可担心的。”柱间随口说道，反倒让斑觉得心中涌出几分喜悦。他直接抱住了柱间，将柱间搂着，然后将脸埋在他的耳边说道，“你能这么想，我很高兴。我以为你会站在扉间的那一方……”

　　“扉间所说的也没有错，如果是你的话，会比猿飞更加适合。”柱间照实说道。

　　“……柱间，我有我的顾虑。”斑将柱间揽得更紧，他那双眼睛紧盯着柱间，说道：“我想要留在木叶，因为你在这里。”

　　柱间说道：“如果大名下命令，让我去前线呢？”

　　斑睁大了眼睛，说道：“这不可能！如果有这样的命令，我会先一步收到的！”他想起自己同大名之间的交易，忍不住站起身，但是柱间则看着他，说道：“的确，还没有这样的命令发出。但是作为火影，爆发战斗之后，我应该在哪里呢？”

　　“可是你有了……”斑看着柱间的小腹，然后强硬的说道，“有了我的孩子！你还能够去哪里？”

　　柱间没有看向斑，只是低头喝着自己的茶水，说道：“可是，对于知情人之外的人来说，我就是木叶的火影，我应该出现在适合的地方，比如说……战场上。”

　　“不会的，柱间，你先不要想太多。”斑边说着边单膝跪在柱间的面前，他伸手握着柱间有些冰凉的手，“事情不会到这个地步的，至少……现在都只是战争筹备而已，是不是会打起来，仍旧是两说。”

　　柱间感受着斑手掌带来的温度，他闭上眼睛，想到扉间同自己说过的话，还有这些天家里的两个孩子的课程，心里多少觉得疲倦，他说道：“现在说这些也的确还太早了，不如说说孩子们吧……”

　　斑少有的听柱间主动提起两个孩子，便握着柱间的手说道：“他们两个……你现在这样问起，我都不知道该说些什么？”他有些无奈的笑了，“晴树这个孩子很像你……小鹤，可能是因为蜜豆担心他生病，陪着他待在房间里的缘故，似乎更喜欢看书，也更腼腆些。新来的侍女，他不敢同人家说话，都是推着晴树帮忙……”

　　柱间听着斑絮絮叨叨的讲着两个孩子，很难想象，在战场上从来都干脆利落的斑会有这样子的时候，他一边托着腮，一边垂着眼看着斑说话的样子，说不出心里究竟是喜欢，还是身心疲倦无力再去反对这样的生活。

　　天气已经不冷了，斑握着他的手握了一会就暖了起来，可是柱间没有挣脱，斑也没有放开，两个人维持着这样的动作。

　　“你觉得晴树像我吗？”柱间突然问道。

　　“是啊，难道不像吗？”

　　“我都不记得我那时候应该是什么模样了。”柱间说道。

　　“那你记得我那时候是什么模样吗？”斑问道。

　　柱间撇了撇嘴，说道：“我那时候还没有认识你，怎么会知道你这么大是什么模样？”

　　“那你记得的是什么呢？”斑追问道。

　　柱间没有立刻回答他，反而闭上了眼睛，他在想着那时候的斑，看起来总是恶声恶气，实际上很懂得关照别人，柱间露出了微笑：“记得你像个笨蛋，那时候都是我赢得多。”

　　“明明是我吧……”斑说道。

　　“应该是我才对。”柱间果断说道。

　　下一刻，斑就把柱间直接从矮榻上拉了下来，直接拖到怀里，他们在榻榻米上滚了一圈，斑吻着柱间的嘴唇，想要证明他们之间究竟谁“赢”得多一点。

　　

　　幕 三五零

　　大名的密令是在四天之后被送到了柱间的手上，这封密令拆开后没多久，就被传到了众人的眼前，斑无疑也是其中之一。

　　大名并没有直接点名让柱间出战，毕竟柱间近年来身体不好也是流传到不少人的耳中，强行命令让火影出战，反而显得大名十分不仁。大名用了相对和缓的语气指出，假如战争爆发，木叶必须投入能够决定战局的战力，因为上一个季度的秋日，火之国的粮食只是堪堪维持着一年的用度。假如战争爆发，那么很有可能会出现粮草吃紧的情况，速战速决是大名的要求。

　　影级别的出战成了大名要求的必要。

　　斑的脸色因此变得十分难看，一直维持到回到宇智波的家宅中。当然，斑脸色难看的原因，很有可能是因为扉间也跟着柱间来到了宇智波家。

　　作为主人，斑当然不能直截了当的对扉间说：这里不欢迎你，能滚多远滚多远！

　　扉间是柱间的弟弟，打着拜访兄长这个幌子来家里做客，斑至少要给扉间。

　　但是，等到家里的时候，当晴树和小鹤迎上来要打招呼时，斑还是使了个眼色让蜜豆、玲子把两个孩子带下去。

　　当三个大人坐在前厅的时候，气氛凝滞到了极点。但是斑索性将这种尴尬视若无物，让玲子准备了酒菜招待扉间，扉间同他两个人互相为着膈应对方而有一搭没一搭的说话，柱间对这气氛只能直皱眉头，只能借着如厕的机会去透透气。

　　等到柱间一走，扉间和斑两个人也不用互相戴着副假面具来应酬对方，扉间看着斑，直接开了个头：“斑，决定权在你手上，你决定好了吗？”

　　斑抬眼看着扉间，说道：“这也是我和柱间的事情，你到底是为什么跟过来？”

　　扉间冷淡的说：“你之前是为了两个孩子，那么现在呢。那柱间肚子里的孩子又如何？让他陪着柱间上战场？他不是你的孩子吗？”

　　斑因为扉间的话而死死的瞪着扉间，他站起身说道：“你怎么敢这么说？扉间，谁给你这个胆子说出这样的话！”他目眦欲裂的瞪着扉间，就差没有直接招呼拳头，扉间不甘示弱的站起身，“我只是见不得你这副样子，你应该清楚这件事不是儿戏，如果木叶不能用最好的阵容去迎战，那么后续只会有更多的麻烦！”

　　“我不想听的说教。”斑冷冰冰的说道，“这里我家，我至少有这个选择。”

　　“斑，你不要太过分！”

　　“扉间，这句话你应该摸着你自己的心口对自己说！”

　　这边两个人争锋相对，柱间一打开门就看到这样的情形，他直接说道：“你们两个这是干什么，都给我坐下！”

　　扉间和斑两个人只能压抑着怒气坐下，这一顿饭吃的难受，扉间用完饭后，直接说道：“我去看看两个孩子……”

　　斑本想反对，却被柱间拉了一把，只能目送着扉间去看自己的两个儿子。

　　柱间坐在他身旁，揉了揉眉心说道：“你和扉间又在吵什么？你们整天这样针锋相对，都不会累的吗？”

　　“扉间想让我顶替你上战场，这件事情，我的确该做，只是轮不到他来提醒我。”斑语气急躁的说道，“我难道不会为了你而去吗？”

　　柱间没有作声，只是看着斑，斑不好当着柱间的面继续发作扉间，只能握着柱间的手，说道：“柱间，我外出之后，晴树和小鹤就拜托你了……”

　　柱间说道：“我尽量……但是，你也知道，哪怕我留在村子里，也有许多事情要忙碌。”

　　斑深深看着柱间，突然自嘲的笑了笑：“柱间，你的性格……你为什么连哄一下我都做不到呢？”斑看着柱间，刚才同扉间的争吵让他心中的戾气翻涌着，柱间说的话，让他心中的不满也随之浮出。

　　他为什么不放心两个孩子待在家里？不就是因为，在过去他离开的那么些天里，柱间已经同孩子那样生分了，可见，柱间在他不在宅子的那段时间，根本就没有关心过两个孩子。

　　柱间看着斑，说道：“斑，你什么意思？”

　　“如果，如果换做是辉夜，你会说太忙吗？”斑望着柱间，一字一句问道，在他的目光之下，柱间扭过头，说道：“你知道，辉夜他不一样。”

　　“究竟是哪里不一样？！”斑看着柱间，甚至笑出了声，“他们不都是有着你血脉的孩子吗？”

　　“斑，不要问了。”柱间站起身，避开了斑的目光，“我不希望你伤心，也不想骗你，所以不要再问了！”

　　“那些话，对你来说，是骗我吗？”斑咆哮道，“柱间你为什么不回头看着我！”

　　“因为辉夜是你父亲的孩子，斑你满意了吗？”柱间转过身，眼睛盯着斑，认真说道：“这样的话，我希望是最后一次说。”

　　柱间话音刚落，斑听到门外有东西掉在地上的响声。

　　“是谁？”斑听着外面的动静，猛地拉开房门，结果却是看到晴树呆呆地站在门口，他心口一痛，整个人都不知道该怎么办，这个时候柱间走了过来，看着晴树六神无主的样子，说道：“晴树，对不起，我和你父亲在吵架，说的那些话都是……”

　　斑猛的抓紧柱间的手，说道：“都是气话……是不是，柱间……”

　　他那双眼睛急切的看着柱间，柱间看着还没有反应过来的晴树，然后没有回答，只是点了点头。

　　闻声抱着小鹤跑过来的扉间看着眼前的场景，一时还没醒悟发生了什么，就听到柱间说道：“扉间，今天你先带晴树和小鹤回千手住一晚，明天斑会去接他们……”

　　斑都来不及反驳，就看到柱间关上了门。

　　晴树的哭声在外面隐约传到斑的耳朵里，斑捏紧了柱间的手，他瞪着柱间，不知道是该痛骂他还是该转头将孩子从扉间的手里抢回来。

　　“晴树……会以为那些话都是气话的。”柱间轻声说道，“我们只是在吵架。”

　　斑看着柱间，只觉得整个世界都在嗡嗡作响，他看着柱间，然后说道：“柱间，我第一次感觉到后悔……为什么我要爱上你。”斑猛地将柱间按住，再次问道，“为什么我爱上你？”他只要一想到晴树那时呆愣的样子，就觉得根本无法呼吸，这几日孩子的质问也在他脑子里浮现出来，“当初我为什么要做出那样的选择。”

　　他自问着，然后看着沉默不语的柱间，柱间的沉默就像是一层外壳，将他的情绪都遮掩了起来。

　　斑读不懂柱间脸上的悲伤，也读不懂柱间眉宇间的茫然，当事情走到了这样的一步，斑看着柱间，还是低头吻住了柱间的唇。

　　

　　究竟什么是爱的滋味？

　　眼前这一切是他想要得到的东西吗？

　　斑亲吻着柱间的嘴唇，然后将自己的想法彻底的抛开，他的手触摸着柱间的身体，在他的耳边说道：“柱间，变成女人的样子，快点！”

　　“斑，你在做什么？”柱间反问斑，斑明明已经到了这样的地步，却还是执着的想要索取着。

　　“快点。”斑只是简短的命令道，直到他感觉到身下的柱间变得柔软。他将柱间打横抱起，抛下前厅的这一地狼藉，他低头看着柱间沉默的样子，路过的壁上烛光，因为斑的走动而在柱间的脸颊上光影流动着，一会是烛光的昏黄，一会是廊道的黑暗。柱间的眼睛闭上了，眼睫轻颤着，斑并不知道柱间的神情意味着什么。

　　是认命？是纵容？还是对他的一点歉疚？

　　他们或许早就习惯用言语和身体去鞭笞着对方。

　　斑将门打开，将柱间的身体丢在床铺上，柱间看着他，男人的衣服包裹着女人凹凸有致的身形，斑脱掉了自己的衣服，然后跪在柱间的两腿之间去脱掉柱间的。

　　柱间没有阻拦斑，看着斑低下头，亲吻着自己裸露出来的胸口，斑深吸了一口气，然后轻声说道：“柱间，我爱你……你知道我怎样都不可能放手的。”

　　柱间闭上眼睛，说道：“我知道了。”

　　斑看着柱间的身体，欲望和情感此时仿佛被分割开来，他依旧对柱间怀着欲望，想要将自己埋入这身体当中，但是他的心口依旧疼痛着。他低下头，看到柱间凸起的腹部，已经过去了这样长的时间，柱间的腹部已经看得出来是四五个的模样，斑将自己的手放上去，轻柔的抚摸着。

　　无论他多少次告诉自己，这是自己的孩子，但是此时看来，还是让他感受到屈辱。

　　斑伸出手，抠弄着柱间的蜜穴，他啃咬着柱间的双乳，用手指挤入窄小的花穴，最初进入的感觉还很生涩，但随后那里就变得湿润。

　　“湿的好快。”斑吐出柱间的乳尖说道，柱间的呼吸因为斑手指的动作而变得有些急促，那里在斑的动作下收缩着，“柱间，你喜欢这样，你是不是离不开男人？”斑问道，他舔着柱间的乳肉，感受着那里因为柱间身体的轻颤而摇摆着，柱间没有回答斑的问话，他知道这是斑在发泄自己的情绪，柱间咬着自己的牙齿，只是呻吟着。

　　斑看着柱间的沉默，手指抠弄着花穴，当汁水从深处溢出时，斑深吸了一口气，他将自己的面孔埋在柱间这些天消瘦下来的身体中。他着迷柱间，喜欢他的长发喜欢他的眼睛，喜欢他微张的嘴唇，喜欢他丰满的胸脯，喜欢他身上永远干净的气息，还有当流汗时那一股欲望的味道，他可以说出无数自己喜爱柱间的地方，从尾指稍长的指甲到胳膊上的一粒淡色的痣，柱间的一切填补着他的脑海，让他沉醉不已。唯一能掏空他的，只有柱间的话语，无情的话、冷淡的话、争执中的话，他们说过那么多话，他那满溢着柱间的心无形中又在被掏空着。

　　然而，他依然沉迷，就像是毒入到骨髓之中，永无解脱。

　　斑将自己的欲望埋进了柱间的身体里，他和那柔软的身体纠缠着，温暖柔软的肉包裹着他，而他同样紧拥着柱间，他们交融着，却又背心而向。

　　“柱间、柱间……”斑边在柱间的身上挺动着，边呢喃着他的名字，柱间的脚环在了斑的腰间，这让斑的欲望更加深埋入柱间的花穴之中，那满溢着欲望蜜液的地方，随着斑每一次的抽插而飞溅出点滴的汁水，沾湿了他们交合的地方，又让柱间的股间一片滑腻。

　　柱间攀着斑的颈项，花穴深处被那粗硬的性器用力碾磨着，最敏感的软肉被反复顶撞。斑感觉到柱间的指甲在自己的背上留下痕迹，伸手拧动着花穴上的花蒂，那敏感的一点被斑的手指摩挲拧动着，这难以想象的刺激让柱间的身体猛地绷紧，他绞紧了斑，只听到耳边一声低吼，在花穴中已经抽插不知道多少次的斑将欲望喷进柱间的深处。柱间在这样的刺激下，也随之达到高潮，可是斑并没有立刻放开他，反而将软下的性器顶在柱间的花穴里，感受着媚肉的吮吸，没过多久，那重新勃起的欲望便开始不知疲倦的抽送着，斑就像是要发泄着自己所有的憋屈，一刻都不曾停下的操弄着柱间。

　　柱间两腿大张着，在这样激烈的冲击下几乎合不起来。被反复摩擦着的阴唇也在这样激烈的动作下被快感所麻痹，斑的手指还在擦弄着柱间的花蒂，每一次的触碰都像是电流直击到身体，柱间在斑的怀中辗转呻吟，哪怕之前紧咬着牙关，这时候也要哀求着斑快点停下来。

　　斑的动作却没有停，将柱间压在身下，这具敏感的身体在激烈的动作下反复的高潮，从身体内涌出的花液几乎将他们身下的榻榻米都浸透，那扩散开来的湿痕在他们的动作间蔓延开来。

　　孩子们并不在家，所以可以肆无忌惮的发泄着欲望，柱间的呻吟在房间里渐渐高亢，多次发泄之后，那呻吟听起来更像是痛苦的尖叫，只有那在空气中挺立的嫩红乳尖才能证明，这具身体分明满溢着欲望。

时间不知道过去多久，斑才精疲力竭的倒在柱间的身上，柱间也紧绷着身体，从花穴中激射出一股潮水，将自己身下的地方晕染的更加湿润……

 

幕 三五一

　　“扉间、扉间叔叔……你快点放我下来……”晴树哭着说道，和他一起哭着的还有小鹤，小鹤连话都说不出来，他身体一向比较弱，加上哥哥哭得这么厉害，早就因为害怕而哭着上气不接下气。扉间只觉得满心的无奈，走到玄关位置的时候，他的目光转向一直小心翼翼跟着自己的蜜豆，蜜豆在扉间目光催促下，连忙蹲在晴树的面前，安抚道：“晴树少爷、小鹤少爷，不要哭，只是去扉间大人家住一晚。”

　　“可是……可是……”晴树哽咽着说不出话，他睁着一双模糊的泪眼看着蜜豆，想要问她，柱间说的话是什么意思，究竟什么叫做辉夜哥哥是他祖父的孩子……这难道真的就像母亲说的那样，是气话吗？为什么他们争吵的时候，会用这样的话语来争吵呢。这些话梗在晴树的喉咙里，但是他却根本吐不出来，他只能用手背抹着眼泪，耳边是小鹤上气不接下气的哭喘声。

　　蜜豆拿着手巾擦拭着晴树的脸颊，她只能看着那张小脸上两行泪流淌着，却怎么哄也没办法让晴树停下来，于是，蜜豆只能眼巴巴的抬头看着扉间，扉间点了点头，说道：“走吧，你抱着小鹤，我抱着晴树。”

　　晴树接下来只感觉到自己被扉间一把抱了起来，这个男人对于如何抱孩子还十分生疏，晴树顺势趴在他的肩膀上，看到蜜豆抱着小鹤，他的弟弟正伏在蜜豆的肩头。蜜豆熟悉的怀抱和香气让小鹤的哭声止住了一点。出了玄关，外面的夜风正吹着，扉间将晴树抱紧了一点，然后低声问道：“晴树，冷吗？”

　　“不、不冷。”晴树说道，但是外面的夜风还是让他脸上沾染泪痕的地方一阵阵的疼，就像是有刺在他脸上戳弄一般。晴树没有说出自己的不适，而是看着被蜜豆轻轻拍背的小鹤，为了等待蜜豆，扉间还特意放慢了脚步。

　　走了一阵才到了千手家的位置，管家夫人打开了玄关，当门扉屏蔽外面的夜风之后，晴树才恍然发觉，原来房间里这么暖和。扉间这个时候也将他放了下来，然后交代管家夫人：“收拾好一间大屋子，让晴树和小鹤一起睡，蜜豆睡在他们的卧室外。”然后，他又嘱咐了一句，“要在我房间不远的地方。”

　　管家夫人点了点头，转过头就去安排房间。晴树跑到蜜豆的跟前，看着蜜豆身上的小鹤，小鹤伏在蜜豆的身上，半路上就是这样的动作。

　　晴树才想要说话，蜜豆就比了个“嘘”的动作，小声道：“小鹤少爷睡着了。”

　　“睡着了吗……”晴树看着自己的弟弟，然后小声说道，“睡着就好了。”明明也觉得十分疲惫，可是晴树找不到困倦的感觉，他的脑中还是会忍不住想起自己经过走廊，听到耳朵里的话语，他不是小鹤那样好糊弄的人，在扉间家住过的时间，让他知道自己过去究竟有多欠缺和人交流。

　　蜜豆低头看到晴树默不作声，眉头紧紧皱着，和以往开朗、直爽的样子截然不同，倒像是柱间大人苦闷的时候。可是晴树还是这样小的孩子，这样的神情就格外让人怜惜了。

　　“晴树少爷……听到柱间大人和斑大人争吵了吗？”蜜豆问道，这虽然是习以为常的事情，但是在过去，两位大人都会在孩子的面前回避这种事情，蜜豆可以想象对晴树的冲击。

　　晴树点了点头，他们此时正在别人的带路下朝房间走去，他说不出自己看到的东西，于是沉默了一路，直到侍女将他们安顿在房间里。眼看着门扉关上，晴树才开口说道：“母亲和父亲吵得很大声……我还是第一次看到母亲这样生气。”他小声嘀咕着，却不知道为何想起了自己似乎看过父亲沮丧的样子，那副样子由不得别人不想象着他和母亲的关系是不是出来了什么问题。

　　一对父亲，会吵的那样不可开交，该是什么样的事情。

　　“晴树少爷，别怕……过一两天就好了……”蜜豆叹了口气，将晴树揽入自己的怀抱里，然后说道，“不要怕，柱间大人和斑大人都不会伤害你们的……过了今晚，晴树少爷就可以回去，一切还是会照旧的。”

　　晴树抬头看她，说道：“真的是这样吗……？”

　　蜜豆连忙点头：“到时候少爷就可以带着小鹤少爷回家了。”

　　晴树这才勉强露出了一点微笑，但是说完这个，他很快就想到了自己的祖父，于是他拉了拉蜜豆的衣服，问道：“蜜豆姐姐，我的祖父呢？过世了吗？”

　　蜜豆看着晴树，说道：“晴树少爷，您怎么会想起问田岛老爷，田岛老爷已经过世很久了。”

　　晴树说道：“父亲和母亲争吵的时候有讲到祖父……怎么了？是不是祖父不喜欢母亲？”他想起那些话本里面会讲的，婆婆公公总会为难嫁入家门的媳妇。蜜豆闻言只能尴尬的笑了笑，有些不知所措，她不得不抱紧晴树，然后说道：“这个……作为仆人，我也不该议论主人家的事情，晴树少爷还是放过我吧。”

　　“可是这有什么要紧的。”晴树不满道，“蜜豆姐姐你不告诉我，你是不是不疼我了……”

　　蜜豆连忙摇头，说道：“没有这回事……只是……晴树少爷，这件事你实在是想得太多了……可能柱间大人他们只是吵架的时候说着气话，我们都知道，气话是不能当真的。”

　　“可是……”

　　“晴树少爷，这家想要经营……就是如此，即便是我也同家里吵过许多架……”蜜豆只能转移了话题，继续道：“但是没什么的，为了不影响家，不影响孩子，多难受的事情都会试着忍一忍。”

　　晴树对蜜豆的话听的似懂非懂，只能呆愣的点着脑袋，蜜豆心疼的看着他泛红的脸，说道：“我去给少爷拿热水洗脸。”

　　晴树点了点头，蜜豆安顿好小鹤就出了门扉，只留下晴树看着空荡荡的房间，想到当时门都在震动的争吵，为什么人明明都要在一起了，还要争吵？或许是因为他太小了吧，总觉得这样实在是难以理解。晴树靠在自己的弟弟身边，看着睡着正吮着指头的小鹤，心里多多少少有些羡慕，假如他能像小鹤这样的不问窗外事，是不是一切都没那么复杂了。

　　蜜豆很快带着水盆回来了，她仔细的拿着热水替晴树和小鹤擦拭了脸上的泪痕，这个时候，晴树才感觉自己干涩难受的脸终于“喝饱”了水，不再那么难过。而小鹤砸了砸嘴，转过身之后睡得更香了。

　　小鹤这幅样子让晴树看了忍不住笑了起来，当他发觉自己笑了的时候，就听到蜜豆的手放在自己的头发上，轻声说道：“少爷，先睡吧，睡醒了之后，什么都好了。”

　　晴树也只能听她的话，点了点头，在蜜豆的安排下睡进被子里闭上眼睛。

　　那些他暂时无法理解的句子就被丢到了一旁，不再困扰着他。

　　这一夜过得很快，一觉睡过去也像是什么都没睡过一样。小鹤只打哈欠，而晴树那张脸上也挂起了罕见的黑眼圈。蜜豆服侍他们用了早膳，就等来了玲子派来报信的人，说着家里已经没什么事情了，两位的大人照常出门了，出门前留话说少爷要是想回家就回家吧。晴树在一旁听着眼睛放光，想要吃完早膳才回去，还是小鹤望着庭院外羡慕的神情提醒了了晴树，于是他吃完早膳，又小声跟蜜豆商量着：“蜜豆，我们先玩一会再回家吧。”

　　蜜豆看着他提议时落在小鹤身上的目光，点了点头，昨夜两个痛哭的孩子恢复的比他想象中要更快些，似乎问题也被晴树抛在了一旁。

　　于是蜜豆说道：“要是斑大人晚饭看不到两位少爷，估计就要担心了……但是，只要提前一点就可以了。”

　　小鹤雀跃了一下，他跟晴树手牵着手去庭院里，这里晴树可比蜜豆还要熟悉得多，三下两下，两个人就窜上了一棵树。

　　晴树跟小鹤咬起耳朵：“小鹤，你有祖父的印象吗？”

　　小鹤摇了摇头，晴树心里叹了口气，连他都不记得，小鹤又怎么会记得呢。

　　“兄长，祖父不就是父亲的父亲吗？我们回去问父亲吧。”

　　“哎！别问！我就随口说说……”晴树连忙拦住他，“蜜豆姐姐不肯说，父亲肯定也不高兴……我们回头自己找找看吧！”

　　小鹤“嗯”了一声，然后他将目光放在千手家的湖上，说道：“兄长，你看这里的湖比家里大好多。”

　　“是啊。”“我们夏天能过来玩吗？”

　　“你就知道玩！”晴树没好气的说了声，可是他又不免羡慕起小鹤，什么都不知道，才可以没有负担的玩起来，哪里像他现在，心里总记挂着那对在门后吵架吵得格外吓人的父母。

　　他其实还是害怕，母亲对他们这样的冷淡，会不会气的有朝一日把他们都抛下？

　　他和小鹤倒是无所谓，只是觉得父亲怎么都会非常难过。

　　可怜的父亲，怎么会娶了那样冷淡的母亲呢。

　　

　　幕 三五二

　　柱间从一场欢好里醒过来，下半身只感觉到那种难堪的酸软，耳边是斑簌簌穿衣服的声音，等斑穿好衣裳之后，俯下身在柱间耳边说道：“醒了吧，今天上午还去不去村里，不去的话，我给你带话。”

　　“……我去。”柱间回答道，他从被子里伸出手，让斑扶了自己一把，哪怕体质恢复力超群，但是柱间的身上还是留着一点爱痕。他坐起身，感觉到斑披了一件衣服在自己的身上，斑说道：“洗漱的东西已经搬过来了。”

　　“知道了，拿过来吧。”柱间觉得自己的脑子可能还没有清醒，他坐起身，拢着自己身上的外套，记忆从欢好后开始恢复，他和斑精疲力尽的睡在被子里，斑在困倦的他耳边说了好多话，一会儿哄他，一会儿又说些疯话，如果是普通人大概会被斑给吓着，但是对于柱间来说，竟然已经习以为常了。

　　他已经习惯这个男人的举动，习惯了冷静后的体贴，甚至习惯了那样的性爱，一切都被理所当然的感觉所笼罩着。

　　这会，斑端来洗漱用具，柱间洗漱一番之后，穿着一身干净的衣裳同斑去吃早膳。

　　他们没有再议论昨晚上的争端，维持着食不言的好习惯，直到斑因为孩子们的存在而打破沉默：“我今天让玲子他们去接晴树、小鹤回来？”

　　“接他们回来吧，这两个孩子一定吓坏了。”

　　斑沉默着，他想到被扉间抱走时，两个孩子的哭喊声，那声音一瞬间他都要以为自己的孩子回不来了。

　　“接下来，总要安抚一下他们……晴树，这孩子还什么都不懂……”

　　柱间叹了口气，他昨晚的确有错，没有注意到左右，一时将狠话说了出去，结果把斑重视的孩子吓了一跳，他虽然对辉夜更关心些，但是也并不想伤害了一直被斑保护在羽翼下的两个孩子。

　　“我库房里，有准备给孩子的玩具……让玲子拿出几样吧，当初……扉间准备的很妥当。”柱间说道，从他嘴里讲出的都已经是十几二十年前的事情了，扉间为他筹备嫁妆，为了他，扉间几乎把所有能想到的东西都准备了好几份，小孩子的玩具自然不在话下。

　　斑看着柱间的态度，多少松了口气，他说道：“他们一定会喜欢你送的礼物的。”

　　柱间没有说话，而是起身说道：“走吧……既然你决定出战了，那就有很多事情要安排了。”

　　这提醒了斑，他跟在柱间的后面，一面朝玄关走去，一边说：“如果你太忙了，你会送他们……”

　　“我会送他们去扉间那里待几天……你知道，扉间那里，对于他们来说很新鲜。”

　　“我知道！”斑想到这里便有些恼怒，只是不知道是生自己的气，亦或者是扉间的。玲子站在玄关替他们打开了门，柱间先大步流星的走了出去，斑紧随其后。关于出战的安排，斑需要选择配合自己的部下，根据已知的信息来决定自己的队伍编织，忍者的大战往往没有无上限堆加的人数，有的只是足够精细的安排，还有足够强大的忍者。一个影级别的忍者，在战场上是一种绝对的存在，这也正是为什么斑或者柱间应该出现在那个战场上。

　　斑这一天都是这样忙忙碌碌的度过的，跟柱间分开之后，他就在组建自己的队伍，等斑忙碌完才发现天已经黑了下来。

　　

　　蜜豆没想到晴树和小鹤玩起了躲迷藏，在偌大的千手宅里，两个小孩子玩起了这样的游戏，反倒让她一阵好找。

　　眼见着天黑了下来，她费了九牛二虎之力才集齐了两位小祖宗。

　　晴树笑嘻嘻的抱着小鹤，指着外面的天色说：“小鹤，你看，天都黑啦！我们得回家了！”

　　小鹤玩闹了一天，早就把昨天的不快抛在脑后，他牵着晴树的手笑嘻嘻的答应了。

　　可是这个时候，千手家的侍女反而来了，通知了蜜豆：“蜜豆姐姐，别走了，柱间大人过来接两位小少爷……扉间大人要留柱间大人用饭。”

　　蜜豆脚步一顿，自己都很意外这点。而晴树则伸直了脖子，柱间主动来找他们，可真是件难得的事情。

　　侍女将他们带到了用餐的地方，柱间正和扉间两个人坐着，面前的茶杯腾着热气，看起来是刚倒不久。晴树、小鹤路上脚步挺快，等到了柱间面前，就像是小老鼠看到只大花猫一般，他们小心翼翼的进来，同柱间、扉间见礼，柱间指着位子让他们坐下，说道：“坐在这里吧。”两个孩子乖乖的坐下来，别提有多紧张了，而这样的生分也让扉间看的直皱眉头。

　　他说道：“我还以为看到教书先生和逃学孩子……”

　　柱间看了他一眼，说道：“好好说话，可是你强留我吃饭的。”

　　扉间不满道：”兄长平时都跟躲债似的不肯回来，留兄长吃饭，还要我开口。”

　　柱间看扉间不满的样子，反而露出了些微笑，扉间行事多么稳重的人，这个时候反而像过去的样子，柱间说道：“我今天让人打开库房，发现有好多套孩子的玩具，就想起来，当初你恨不得将想得到的东西都塞进我嫁妆里。”

　　“毕竟兄长是嫁进宇智波家……！”扉间说道这里打住了，没有继续说下去，他也不太希望两个孩子觉得两家该是有什么世仇，“十多年前的小玩意，也不知道过时没有。”

　　“小孩子玩闹的东西能有什么花样。”柱间说道，他和扉间说了些从前的趣事，哪怕听不懂，但是晴树也觉得这个时候的柱间好像同家里有哪些不同，小鹤趴在桌上，对着门外望眼欲穿——他已经快饿扁了。等东西上来之后，房间内又恢复了沉默，只有动筷的声音，扉间有时候会提醒小鹤不要噎着。这顿饭的气氛很好，以至于仆人说斑找来时，脸立刻沉下去的扉间让晴树吓了一跳。

　　“斑来干嘛？！”扉间阴沉着脸，斑来到他家门口，他都觉得脚下被踩的土被污染了。

　　柱间说道：“天色黑了，他来接我和两个孩子。”

　　扉间冷哼了一声，倒像是故意拖延一般，跟柱间提起了事情：“上次宴会，族老们对晴树的表现很喜爱，都说他们像兄长小的时候，一样的聪明，一样的能干。某个有血继限界的人还看出……”

　　“看出什么？”

　　“看出这孩子有轮回眼……族老们说，没想到两个六道仙人的后裔结合，竟然会容易长出轮回眼……”扉间认真地说道。

　　“你们应该让那位客人管好他的嘴……”柱间叹了口气，“轮回眼的传说我们谁都知道，这要是流传出去……不光是他们，连在外面的辉夜都会有麻烦。”

　　“说到辉夜……”扉间认真说道，“我们有线人在土之国发现过他，他过得很不错，月见替他打理生活……他在流浪忍者里面很出名。”

　　“那么他现在人呢？！”柱间一把抓住了扉间的手臂，扉间看着柱间，继续说道：“他很机敏，发现行踪暴露之后，就又带着月见消失了。但是既然知道他在流浪忍者里头的花名，那么想要找他就容易了。”

　　柱间只能遗憾的松开自己的手，心中也不知道是感叹辉夜如今真正长大了，还是该伤心辉夜的刻意回避。他们从来都没有放弃去找辉夜，如果辉夜有逃脱找寻的能耐，那么一定知道……他只是想要他回来。辉夜的离开，对于他来说，是无声的拒绝。

　　柱间想到辉夜，一时怅然若失，他失落的样子落在扉间眼中，扉间只能抿了嘴唇，他偏过头，留心到晴树正看着自己，他们两人的眼睛对上，晴树对扉间露出了一个大大的笑容，那副没心眼的模样像极了柱间。

　　就在房间里的气氛因为柱间情绪变化时，走廊里传来了喧哗的声音，匆匆的脚步声猛地停在门前，下一刻，斑直接拉开了房门。扉间站起来，指着斑，那张脸孔他真是见着就来气！

　　扉间说道：“你……你怎么……”他瞥见晴树也紧张的站起来，只好把怒斥改成了数落，“你进来就进来，怎么连鞋都不脱。”这下众人的目光落在斑的脚上，晴树小声说道：“父亲……你怎么都不脱鞋，扉间叔叔都生气了。我记得老师说过，不脱鞋进别人家，是不礼貌的。”

　　斑一时语塞，没想到晴树都帮扉间说话，可是他理亏在前，只能按捺着怒气说：“对不住……我站在门口，等的你们有些着急。”

　　之前扉间拖拉的那些时间，一点点的消磨着斑的耐心，只当扉间是在故意刁难自己。

　　柱间说道：“……我们正要走，说了些事情。走吧，我们回去吧。”

　　扉间说道：“我送送你和孩子们。”扉间绝口不提斑，斑尴尬的踩着自己的鞋子，跟着他们走到玄关，就像是嫌弃斑一样，不远处的侍女已经在擦着地板。

　　晴树穿好了鞋，就立刻伸手去拉斑的手，被孩子又小又软的手一碰，斑的怒火也被泼了盆冷水，和扉间你不看我我不看你的道别后，柱间跟斑总算走在回家的路上。柱间走在前边，斑将孩子交给蜜豆，就跟在柱间的身边解释道：“我忙完之后，回到家，发现你们都没回来……”

　　“我知道你为什么过去。”柱间回答道，“扉间留我吃顿饭是件很正常的事情。”

　　柱间回答的时候，神色还是郁郁寡欢的样子，斑只能追问道：“他跟你说些什么了？”

　　“没什么……”

　　斑还想追问下去，可是想到孩子在后面，只能作罢。毕竟十有八九可能吵起来，他不如等回到家私下去问柱间。

　　

　　幕 三五三

　　然而，斑盘问柱间的算盘终究还是没打响。回到家里，晴树和小鹤就缠着他，斑考虑到昨天吓着他们了，肯定也要安抚一番，于是先陪着孩子们，等他哄睡了晴树和小鹤，柱间已经睡下了。

　　斑看柱间在梦中紧皱着眉头，就知道柱间睡得不好，而究竟做什么梦，他不是神仙，无从得知。

　　抱着这股子怅然，斑凑合着睡了一晚。

　　等第二天醒来之后，睁开眼睛，斑就想起自己有许多要忙碌的事情。

　　他要寻找部下，要安排族内事务，而出发的时间也很近了。既然是应承下来的事情，要做就要做到最好，斑从睁开眼那一刻，就没耽误一点时间，匆匆穿着衣服就跑了出去。让柱间还有些意外，没有斑的逼问和质疑，只有空落落的枕边。

　　这样的日子，一过就是好几天。

　　

　　这些天里，家里好像又回到了过去风平浪静的时候。

　　晴树和小鹤除了上课就是玩闹，等到斑回到家之后，已经是很晚的时候，柱间要么早早睡下，要么就是即将要睡下，斑一时想不到自己该说什么，做什么，就和柱间裹在同张被子里睡了。时间流逝得飞快，眨眼般就要带着队伍出去了，因为要出去，斑前一天特意早早的回到家里，同晴树和小鹤道别。

　　他回来的时候，黄昏都还没到，晴树正和小鹤翻出前几天玲子给他们在库房找的玩具玩耍。

　　那是样式有些老的皮球和陀螺，皮球有些过时，但是陀螺却很让孩子们上瘾。斑走到廊道的位置，就听到绳子在空气中打出的啪啪声，走到近前，就看到晴树把陀螺打得飞快，旋转跟飞似的，看起来把他平时用的体术底子都用在胡闹上。斑觉得又好气又好笑，抱着手臂看着玩出一脸汗的晴树。晴树瞥见了斑，不一会收起了玩具，跟小鹤一起凑到了斑的面前。

　　他说道：“父亲，今天你怎么这么早回来？”

　　斑说道：“父亲明天就要出去了，今天早一点回来陪你们……你们之后待在家里要乖一点，不要惹你们母亲生气。”斑一切照实说了出来，而晴树和小鹤的脸也耷拉下来，晴树说道：“父亲什么时候回来，是两天后还是三天后？”他带着点期盼的问着，巴不得斑说的日期越短越好。斑叹了口气，说道：“具体什么时候回来，连我自己也不清楚……”

　　他这样实诚的交代，让晴树和小鹤委屈得不行。

　　小鹤说道：“怎么父亲又要出去……之前都出去那么久了。”

　　晴树说：“父亲会像之前那样回来看我们吗？”斑还是摇了摇头，战场上不同出任务调查时间，他有没有时间回来还是个问题。

　　小鹤和晴树立刻红了眼睛，说道：“父亲怎么可以这样！”

　　孩子的童音让斑心中更加歉疚，他只能说道：“我会尽快……小鹤、晴树，你们应该知道，父亲也不想离开你们。”

　　但是即使这样，晴树看着手里的玩具还是信手一摔，转过身就往道场的方向跑去。他过去都不是这样耍性子的人，斑一愣，也就看着他一溜烟的跑了，而小鹤想追过去时，就被斑拽住了。

　　“父亲！兄长他气走了！父亲把兄长气走了……”小鹤带着哭腔说，“兄长一定很难过，他最喜欢父亲的……”

　　斑因为小鹤的声音心酸得不行，但是看他这么伤心，只能叹口气：“原来小鹤都没有晴树那样喜欢父亲……小鹤最喜欢的是谁？”

　　“小鹤最喜欢的就是父亲啊……可是父亲欺负兄长了……”小鹤不满说道，他用拳头敲了敲斑的肩膀，可是打了还觉得手疼，小鹤只能扁着嘴，露出了十分可怜的模样。

　　斑叫来了玲子，用手刮了刮小鹤的鼻尖，说道：“我去把晴树找回来。”

　　

　　晴树气呼呼地跑了，等满身汗的找个隐秘的地方蹲起来的时候，晴树伤心的不行。

　　他想要哭，但是总觉得会有人找过来，便捂着嘴防止声音跑出去。这会只剩下他一个人，晴树只觉得世界都很安静，他不喜欢阴暗的角落，想念厨房里的红豆汤，想念自己的玩具，他现在有点后悔怎么不把玩具给带过来。

　　至于斑，晴树现在唯独不想他。

　　他的父亲实在是太可气了！怎么可以就这样的把他们丢在家里！

　　晴树待着角落里胡思乱想，忽然就想到前几天自己留心的话。他记得扉间叔叔担心玩具过时了，说玩具是许多年前准备给柱间的。

　　十多年前的东西在库房里保存得可好了，就是晴树之前打得呼呼作响的陀螺，其他还有几样，只是他和小鹤不喜欢玩。

　　晴树掰着指头，数着自己的岁数，然后看着自己的指头瞪大了眼睛。

　　这中间的时间，都够生三个现在的他了！

　　如果标准换做是辉夜的话，倒是很合适。父亲和母亲先生了辉夜哥哥，然后多年之后才有了他和小鹤，这样就很合理了。只是……

　　晴树抓了抓头发，在他印象里，辉夜兄长可从来都不怎么跟父亲说话。

　　——因为辉夜是你父亲的孩子。

　　心里突然冒出来的这句话，让晴树心里一震，他摇了摇头，小声说道：“怎么可能，祖父都过世好久好久了……”

　　然而过世多久，他又不太清楚了呢。

　　晴树想着这些杂七杂八的，只觉得脑袋嗡嗡作响，就在这个时候，他躲着的草丛被人拨开，一双大手伸到了晴树的面前，晴树只感觉脚下一空，就被抱了起来。

　　“真拿你没办法，怎么躲在这么个地方，身上都是脏兮兮的。”斑无奈说道。

　　晴树扁着嘴看斑，那股子委屈好像又涌了出来，加上他刚才胡思乱想的那些，晴树直接张嘴大哭起来：“父亲不要我了！”

　　斑哭笑不得，说道：“哪里不要你了，不要哭了！”回应他的是晴树一阵鬼哭狼嚎，斑只能拍着他的背安慰他，却不知道晴树伤心的是好几样事情。

　　饶是有斑安慰，晴树还是哭着直打嗝，斑拍着他的背，哄了好一会，才让晴树止住哭泣。晴树抱着他，哽咽道：“父亲……父亲不要我了……”

　　“胡说什么，父亲怎么会不要你……”“可是父亲丢下我不管了……我……我要去找祖父……”

　　斑神色一凛，说道：“胡闹……你祖父早就走了！”

　　“不管走多久我都要找祖父！”晴树梗着脖子说道。

　　“是谁教你说这些的！？”斑扬声问着晴树，如果让他知道是谁在嚼这种舌根，他一定让那个人后悔活在这个世上。

　　“我自己懂得！父亲教训我，我就找祖父来教训父亲！”

　　斑瞪着晴树，感觉昔日乖巧的孩子简直是跟见了鬼一样，但是他又不能发作，只能咬牙切齿的说：“你祖父都走了七年！不准说这种胡话！”

　　晴树被他吓得一愣，整个人都呆了，斑以为是自己态度太凶恶，只能缓缓吐口气说道：“你还这么小，不可以随便说这样的话，听到了吗！”

　　晴树没有说话，只是整个人抱紧了斑，他蹭了蹭斑的脖子，好像又变的乖巧了起来。斑拍了拍他的背，不再凶他，说道：“我们回去，和弟弟吃红豆汤好不好……”

　　晴树闷闷地应了声“好”，一场风波好像就此落幕。

 

　　

　　柱间回来的时候，还不知道家里已经有过一场风波，这几天他因为辉夜的事情而有些浑浑噩噩，有几次连药都忘记吃了，脸色更差了起来。

　　回到家里的时候，看到两个孩子脸上带着泪痕，还吃着红豆汤，而斑则阴沉着脸。柱间不知道发生了什么事情，只能站在门口，招了招斑，两个人回到房间。

　　柱间看着斑阴沉着脸，说道：“你今天回来得挺早的，怎么了？两个孩子惹祸了？”

　　“没有。”斑生硬地回答道，“我今天提前回来，是因为明天就要走了。”

　　“这样……”柱间手贴着额头，闭上眼睛，“我这些天太忙了，都忘记你是明天走。”他轻飘飘的话语让斑皱起了眉头，他说道：“你这几天魂不守舍的，当然记不清我什么时候走。”

　　柱间听到他话语里的火药味，说道：“斑……我今天没力气跟你吵架。”

　　“我也没有要跟你吵，柱间。”斑说道，“那天从扉间家回来，你就很奇怪。”

　　柱间冷淡的笑了笑，说道：“因为，有辉夜的消息了，辉夜他不肯回来……他现在在外面当流浪忍者，也不肯回来。”他想到扉间告诉他的消息，忍不住放下手看向斑，“你说你有在找辉夜，可是为什么扉间都有消息了，这些天你只字片语都没有！”柱间有些崩溃的将矮榻几案上的东西一拨，那些跌落的东西哗啦啦的响，东西砸在地上，可在斑看起来，就像是砸在自己的脸上一样。

　　“你是要一次次失望，还是一口气把辉夜带回来？”斑反问柱间，“我告诉你，我发现辉夜了，但是他又跑了……有用吗？！”

　　“那可是辉夜！”柱间朝斑喊道。

　　“可是你现在的情况，能伤心吗？”斑站起身来，他现在都要将扉间恨得牙痒痒，什么事情没做，尽给他添乱！

　　“辉夜……我的辉夜……”柱间呢喃着辉夜的名字，那颓丧的样子让斑的怒火仿佛被泼上一桶油，斑抱着柱间，紧紧的抱着他：“我都要走了，你今天只想着我不可以吗？”

　　他恨恨说着，直接将柱间抵在矮榻上，柱间在他怀里挣扎着，斑索性强吻下去，将他禁锢在怀抱里，啃咬着柱间的耳朵，急促地说道：“我走了，你可以想辉夜一天两天三天……随便你，但是我要走了，柱间。你现在还是在跟我提着他，你心里有没有我，有没有孩子……”他不想听柱间无情的话，只把发问的权利留给自己，而剥夺了柱间回答的权利。

　　柱间在他的怀抱里，几乎都要不能呼吸，他这几天本就有些乏力，这个时候，只能任由斑动作。他的鼻息之间，都是斑霸道的气息，那夺走他呼吸的吻，让原本想着辉夜的脑子变得空白。等斑好不容易将柱间放开，柱间只顾得上大口大口的喘气，连下一刻自己的腰带被解开都没有发现。

　　“柱间，你要相信我……等有确信的时机，确信的消息……”斑边在柱间耳边说着，边用手将柱间的衣服拽开，“辉夜在哪里，我都会带你去找他……真的，我不会欺骗你。”

柱间摇着头，他喘息着：“斑……我……”后面的话，他已经说不出来，斑的动作是那么娴熟，将自己锲入柱间的身体里，他们的身体紧贴着，连心跳都是那么的吻合。柱间闭上眼睛，将话在心里念叨着。

斑，我能信你吗？能吗？

斑情热的吻落在柱间的颈项和脸上，那热切的感情仿佛在证明他说的事情绝无半点虚假。

 

此时，外面的天，已经黑了下来。

　幕 三五四

　　　春天随着山上化开的积雪，枝头上开出的花蕾，无声无息地来到了木叶。

　　宇智波的家宅尚且不说，一直维持着植种树木习惯的千手家已经是一片春意盎然，暖融融的阳光洒在廊前，佣人们纷纷拿出了在房间里过了整个冬天的被褥，一个个摊开来晒在太阳底下。棉絮被太阳烤出了绒的香气，泉奈伤后还是第一次来到室外，他坐在千手家的走廊上，没想到自己会有这样的境遇。

　　自己的家没有办法回去，反而在千手家寄住着。

　　扉间并不怎么待见他，那些侍女们成了平日照顾他陪他说话的对象。在那些侍女的眼中，泉奈是个沉默寡言又俊美的人，哪怕知道他是宇智波家的人，却还是很怜惜他受了这样的伤势，在这群侍女的照顾下，泉奈也恢复的特别快。连千手香都忍不住赞叹一句他的恢复惊人，在千手家休养了一个多月，他已经能够自己一瘸一拐的来到走廊前晒着太阳。

　　泉奈让自己的手沐浴在阳光之下，温暖的日头让原本有些冰冷的手指，感受到让指头发痒的暖意。泉奈抬起头看着日头，在这一个多月来，他每一日都像是度日如年，日复一日的做着反反复复的噩梦：斑将他的尊严和肉体都凌虐到了泥土之中，然后逼迫着柱间，承认孩子是属于斑的。

　　他一次次从梦中呼喊着柱间的名字醒过来，满身冷汗地看着黑暗的室内，那从心口中弥漫的寒意让他无法从悲哀中自拔出来。

　　如今，他总算凭借着自己的努力，从房间里出来，晒着这春日后的第一缕日光，一切隐约让他有种被救赎的感觉。

　　就在这个时候，泉奈听到了背后的脚步声，他转过身，看到了扉间走了过来。

　　泉奈看着他，问候道：“午安，没想到你还有时间来到这里。”

　　扉间看着泉奈，说道：“有件事情要告诉你。要打仗了，你知道吗？”

　　“知道，她们都在说这件事情。这是第二次忍界大战了？”泉奈看着自己的手，他的右手正在阳光下颤抖，这时和斑战斗过后留下的后遗症，虽然筋连上了，可是只要他不控制，手指就在颤抖着，这对于一个忍者来说，简直是会致命的后遗症，“可惜，现在的我没办法上战场。”

　　“是的。不过，现在的情形还不算太坏，这次最先出战的负责人是斑和日向族长，他们是这次的主力。”

　　“斑？！”泉奈猛地回过头，“他要出去？”

　　“是的。”扉间说道，“柱间因为身孕，斑不准他上战场，所以自请成为这次作战的负责人，而我负责在后方统筹。柱间和水户留守在木叶。”

　　泉奈只觉得自己的心都为之一动，他看着扉间，说道：“……你告诉我这件事情……是为了？”是为了什么？是为了柱间吗？

　　然而这个话，他却说不出口，而扉间也不打算和他多做纠缠：“话我已经说到了，有些事情你可以自己决定。你应该已经在我这里待腻了吧。”

　　泉奈看着扉间离开的背影，心中重新染上了这么多天的阴翳，他的脑海中一遍遍的回想着那日柱间同斑离开的背影，他那样绝望的躺在雪地里，直到被千手香从雪地里挖了出来。

　　现在斑要出战了，他是不是可以趁着这个机会，去重新找到柱间，问清楚那些事情，否则，他是绝对不会善罢甘休的。

　　泉奈猛地握紧了自己的右手，在这个时候，他的指尖也不再颤抖，泉奈扶着一旁的柱子站了起来，他现在就要回到自己的房间，换一身衣服，然后去找柱间问清楚一切。

　　

　　到了入夜的时候，白日里的暖和随着夜风的吹起而散去，好像又回到了冬天里的时候，走在廊道里的时候，人都会忍不住因为冷而在暗处缩缩肩膀。

　　柱间坐在房间里，屋子里空荡荡的。平时斑无论是忙或不忙，总是会在夜里来柱间的房间，有时候同柱间做些事情，有时候因为孩子们来找他的关系，做到一半了都只能硬生生憋回去。

　　斑除了在乎柱间，也就是在乎他的两个孩子。每当他照顾孩子的时候，耐心又体贴的样子，就让柱间觉得有些惊奇又微妙，他见惯了歇斯底里，吃着漫天飞醋的斑，对于这样的斑都觉得十分陌生。等斑把孩子们哄走，夜都已经深了，柱间在屏风里看完了书，卷着被子要睡，斑拿他没有办法，只能和他憋在一个被子里，抱着他好像这样就能平复绮念一样。

　　斑是昨天走的，柱间看得出来他并不想走，如果真的要走，也想把柱间拿麻袋一套，装在自己的行囊里。可是斑要去的地方是战场，斑即使想，扉间也不准，而斑也并不想让柱间拖着带身孕的身体跟自己去战场，他临走前的晚上把柱间狠狠的要了一顿。柱间看着妆台的位置，昨天那个地方被他们两个人的体液都浸的湿透了，他早上醒过来的时候，还感觉到被反复贯穿的小穴酸涩又翕张着，好像已经习惯吸吮着斑那根硬挺的欲望。

　　想到这里，柱间的脸颊都有些红。

　　因为斑不在了，连孩子的房间里都很安静——他们跟柱间不亲近，斑一走了，好像是怕他闹，两个孩子都规矩了起来。

　　柱间深吸了口气，他不知道自己为什么反而会在夜晚想起了斑。或许是一件摆设放久了，不在那里了，人都会觉得不习惯。

就在这个时候，他的窗扉忽然动了一下，柱间挺直了腰身，无声无息的扣着苦无：是谁会在这个夜晚来找他呢？

　　“柱间，是我。”

　　泉奈的声音让柱间一愣，在他分神的时候，泉奈已经撑开窗户翻身进来。柱间看着瘦了不少的泉奈，有些恍惚，经过这么些天的休养，泉奈因为每日的噩梦而脸颊消瘦，那眼下的阴翳也十分明显，柱间甚至一时分不清站在自己面前的是泉奈，还是曾经缠绵病榻的田岛。柱间从矮榻上站起身，后退一步，看着泉奈站在自己的面前，他看着那张熟悉的样貌，觉得自己喉咙有些干涩。

　　“泉奈……”柱间花费了不少的时间才找到自己的声音，而泉奈则是神情复杂地看着他，他看着柱间，苦涩地说道：“柱间，是我……”

　　他的声音终究和田岛还是有些不同，柱间看着泉奈的模样，深吸一口气，他看到他的脸颊因为外面的寒冷而有些发红，指尖还在轻颤着，人也随之镇定下来。

　　“泉奈，你怎么来了？”他给泉奈倒了杯热茶，“是谁……告诉你斑……走了？”

　　“是……”泉奈停顿了一下，没有说出扉间的名字，“她们都在议论，忍界大战……负责的人是谁，斑他昨天走了，不是吗？”

　　“是的。”柱间看着泉奈，“所以，你来了吗？”

“我早就想过来，但是……我知道，你不想看到我们之间再起冲突，”泉奈难掩苦涩说出这些话，心中更痛，回想着那日的情形，柱间一直在试图阻拦着斑，而这一切的原因，都是因为他输了，“我等待的这些天，每一天都是如同在炼狱里一样煎熬，我也想早些来见你……”

“你的选择很正确，如果你胆敢出现在这里，斑一定会杀了你。”柱间听到泉奈的话，索性打断了他后面的感情，泉奈意识到柱间并不想要听，便止住了话语。

　　柱间看泉奈抿了口茶，然后说道：“我就招待你这杯茶，喝完之后，你走吧。如果你的行迹让其他人看到，我也不确定我能不能拦住斑。”

　　“柱间。我想明白那件事情。”泉奈看着柱间，他清晰的感觉到柱间对自己的抗拒，他撑起身，看着柱间，“柱间，至少请你将那件事情，同我明言，我想知道孩子的父亲……”

柱间伸手止住了泉奈的话语。

泉奈在来之前，想到自己要面对柱间，他的心里有无数的设想，可是……事实却让泉奈感到失望和痛心，他眼前的柱间此刻仿佛已经被斑彻彻底底的占有，甚至抗拒接受他的话语，泉奈看着柱间，说道：“柱间，告诉我真相，我知道你是不屑于撒谎的人。”

是的，他不屑于撒谎。但是，当他说出这个孩子的父亲是谁时，那么泉奈就会如离弦之箭一般，而斑也不会再留任何的情面。柱间深知，如果不是他及时赶到，那么泉奈一定会死。

这样的罪责，他承担不起。思虑中，柱间向后靠去，他已经不想再跟泉奈纠缠下去了。柱间眼神一动，他望着自己手里的杯子，轻声说道：“我肚子里的孩子……是……”他话到了嘴边，却还是停顿了下来，他从来没有说谎的习惯，柱间撇过头，没有看向泉奈，“孩子是斑的……”

　　“柱间，这不可能……我们都知道，孩子根本不可能是斑的！”泉奈捏着茶杯，轻易辨别出柱间在撒谎，看着柱间，“你只要变成女子的模样，看着孩子的月份，一定就知道……那段时间，只有我们！”

　　柱间看着泉奈，说道：“这就是你想要说的？你已经知道了，却还是希望我亲口说出来吗，泉奈？那么，你知道答案之后，你要做些什么？”

　　泉奈说道：“我从来没有畏惧过这点，柱间我的心意，我从来没有向你隐瞒过。我愿意为了这个孩子，还有你豁出自己的命，我输给斑一次，但是不代表下次……”

　　“下次？泉奈，为了让斑不杀你，我已经费尽心力了。”柱间说道，他看着这个比自己小得多的男人，“你难道一定要让斑杀了你，才肯善罢甘休吗？”柱间说到这里，已经扬高了声音，这个时候，他听到门外的脚步声，很快响起了蜜豆的声音：“柱间大人，您找我有事吗？我好像听到了您的声音。”

　　柱间停了口，他镇定说道：“没事，蜜豆你下去吧……我只是打开了窗户，外面风很大，风声而已。”

　　“明白了……您要休息了吗，我去给您煎药。”蜜豆说完又下去了。

　　柱间一番话，让泉奈的心情五味杂陈。在柱间和蜜豆对话间，他心中揣摩着柱间话语之中的意思，言辞之中既有担心他的意味，又有这些时日的心力交瘁，他心中不免愧疚又感到一丝安慰，这一个多月的心灵煎熬仿佛都被柱间担心的话语给抚平了一般，他等蜜豆走开之后，才低声说道：“对不起，柱间，是我的无能让你为我这样设想。”

“……泉奈，你快走吧。”柱间觉得有些心累，他的目光始终没有看向泉奈，那张相似的面容，他怕他一看之下，便会对泉奈心软。

“柱间。”在一会儿的沉默之后，泉奈轻声唤着柱间的名字，“当我听到你怀孕的消息时，我真的好高兴，那份喜悦一点也不亚于父亲得知你有辉夜的时候。只是我的无能匹配不上这个孩子，我……”他深呼吸一口气，心中有太多的话语想要倾诉，可是他看到柱间的神情就明白，他并不想听。

他曾经觉得自己能有机会，而如今真正有了结果，他却发现他在柱间的心目之中，已经是个不堪又无能的人。他的亲情与爱情都一并断送，而如今连自己的孩子都不会知道自己真正的父亲是谁。

泉奈只能惨淡一笑，种种念头闪过脑中，他最后说道：“柱间，我走了，你好好保重。辉夜的事情，我很抱歉，我会尽可能去找到他的。”

柱间没想到他提起辉夜，他下意识说道：“辉夜……他应该不会回来。”这是他心中时时在作的痛楚，泉奈看他神情，更加歉疚，“这件事情我可以答应你，他会回来的。”

他的语气有着某种笃定，柱间今晚第一次正眼打量着泉奈，泉奈同他四目相对，脸上的神情更加苦涩：“柱间，不要难过……”他看到柱间的脸上流下了眼泪，心中感同身受，下意识就伸手抹去柱间脸上无意识流下的眼泪。

柱间身上一震，向后退开，泉奈收回了自己的手，手上有泪的湿润。他紧握成拳，将这泪水握在自己的手中，那眼泪灼热着掌心，让他情难自已。

他深深望着柱间，说道：“柱间，辉夜一定会回来的。”

他的话就像是根刺一样扎进柱间的心内，他比任何人都更了解辉夜不可能轻易原谅自己，乃至于回到这里，柱间背转过身，说道：“这是我和辉夜的事情，你现在还是离开吧。”

泉奈抿着嘴唇，他看着柱间拒绝的背影，一时之间心思百转千回，他看着柱间的背影，说道：“柱间，你此时说这样的话……难道那些夜晚，一丁点都没有……”他问到这里，又停了下来，或许答案他早已心中有数，可是又不免心存幻想的问出。

柱间此时此刻已经不想再纠缠这样的问题，他面对泉奈说道：“泉奈，要怎么样你才肯离开我的房间？”

泉奈此刻已经控制不住内心的冲动，他拥抱着此时的柱间，一面亲吻着他，一面又唯恐弄到他腹部的孩子，他的热度传到柱间的身上，柱间被那股情热给烫到。他的手推在泉奈的胸膛上，可是贴上来的吻避无可避，不知道为何，他嗅到泉奈身上有依稀的墨香，那味道不知道从哪里沾染上来，柱间想到田岛，抗拒的力量已经失去了一半。

 

幕 三五五

 

蜜豆敲响了房间的门，她听到里面应门的声音，推开门走进屋里的时候，看到外室空荡荡的，柱间似乎是在屏风后的里屋。

她说道：“柱间大人，药端来了。”

“就放在外面吧。”柱间的声音从内室里面传来，蜜豆将汤药放在桌子上，提醒了柱间两句：“我放在桌上了，您不要忘记吃啊。”

“知道了。”柱间应了声。

蜜豆听到他答应，这才放心的走了出去。

就在她走出去后，屋子里隐约能听到男人和女人的喘息，在屏风之后，泉奈跪在柱间的身后，亲吻着柱间的颈项和光滑的背部，他的唇摩挲着柱间的后背，手则绕到了前面，一手掐弄着柱间的乳尖，一手则摩挲着柱间的花穴。

　　柱间仰着头，因为泉奈的动作而颤抖着，他的长发遮掩了身上裸露的皮肤，背靠在泉奈结实的胸膛上，泉奈胸口上的伤疤硌着他的后背，在泉奈的身体上，已经留下了许多那次战斗之后的伤疤，当然，斑的身上也有，那都是为了争夺柱间而留下的伤痕。

泉奈口中低声呢喃着柱间的名字，手指探入到柱间的花穴中抽送着，柱间向后靠在泉奈的肩膀上，眼睛却是看向了天花板。天花板上空无一物，却因为欲望的点缀，在柱间的眼前好像散开了无数的烟花。

在这样亲昵的动作间，泉奈边狎昵的细碎吻着柱间的鬓发，边安抚着他：“柱间，不要伤心，我会想办法为你带回辉夜……不要再流泪，不要再难过……”

柱间的身体止不住的颤抖，不知道是因为粗糙的手指在花穴之中进出着，还是因为泉奈的话语。

在这样的情况下讨论到辉夜，只会让他感到羞耻。柱间摇着头，呻吟道：“他不会回来的……”他想到辉夜，眼中似乎又要盈着泪。

泉奈因为柱间的呻吟而声音低哑：“柱间，你不懂宇智波家的男人。我、斑、辉夜，我们都是宇智波家的人，骨子里的东西不会改变的。”他的手指触摸着湿热的花壁，止不住的淫水从泉奈的指缝中漏出，从柱间喉中溢出的呻吟就像是低泣一样，“我知道怎么将他带回来……”

柱间摇着头，抗拒着此时身体里的快感，他的眼泪终于从眼睫上垂落，落在面颊上：“辉夜离开，是我、我和他之间的事情……”他呻吟着说道，“不需要你去做任何事。”

泉奈按捺不住的欲望磨蹭着柱间的两腿之间，厮磨着粉嫩的花瓣，不时又有手指掐弄着柱间的花蒂。他知道柱间还在抗拒着他，于是轻声说道：“柱间，你为什么不接受我？哪怕是我为你做出丁点的事情，我想为你带回他，我可以为你做任何事情。”

“不需要……”柱间摇着头，“不需要……”他感受到身体在泉奈的拨弄下战栗，那身体无法承受的快感让他感觉到大脑一片空白，连要说什么都不记得。

“柱间，你心里是不是明白……只要斑死了，辉夜就会回来。”泉奈搂着柱间说着诛心的话语，“你知道，只要我和斑一起死了，我们同归于尽，辉夜就会欣然回到你的身边，叫着你母亲……你们从此过着幸福快乐的日子……”他的话让柱间颤抖了起来，那搂着他的男人温暖着他冰冷的身体，可是话却让柱间感觉到害怕。

他本能地回答道：“斑……不可以死……”

嫉妒啃噬着泉奈的心，他喃喃说道：“因为你爱着他吗？柱间，你爱着他。”

说话间，泉奈粗壮的欲望插入到柱间的身体里。柱间的身体一瞬间绷紧了起来，嫉妒让泉奈忍不住操弄着怀里的人，让他无法说出伤人的言语，让他无法在这一刻记起他嫉妒的男人。

泉奈让柱间趴跪着，以免自己压到孩子，那粗硬的欲望，就在柱间的两腿之间进出着。从泉奈的位置，能够看到柱间被操弄的艳丽的花瓣，那娇艳的模样让他的喘息声越发的粗重。

在黑暗的室内，泉奈反复进出这柱间的身体，又让柱间同他调整着姿势，只为了让自己的欲望能够更深入花穴之中。

　　他带着柱间的手在自己的身体上游走着，他们在黑暗中厮磨着，柱间不爱他，却可以随着欲望而与泉奈共舞。

　　他分开的双腿最后被架在泉奈的肩头，那个动作让他的腰显得负担很重，泉奈将被子垫在了柱间的身下，然后埋身在那湿润的花穴之中。早已经在挑逗下溢满汁液的花穴轻而易举的吞下了泉奈的欲望，泉奈只是摆动着腰，操弄着湿漉漉的花穴，便能听到柱间低沉的呻吟。那滋味让人食髓知味，他将欲望深埋，几乎要触碰到子宫的位置，那里敏感极了，只是顶撞一下，柱间便会激射出一小股水液出来，就像是欲望已经盈满在体内。

　　这样太容易让一个男人自信于自己的能力，泉奈抵死抽插着，让自己的欲望厮磨着柱间体内深处的敏感处，那一小股一小股的水随着柱间压抑的尖叫喷射出来，淋湿了他们交合的地方，又让身下的被子都流下了一层湿渍。空气中暧昧的气味弥漫在他们的鼻间，当泉奈将自己的欲望倾斜后，他还不满足，他舔吻着柱间的汗水，舔吻着柱间的脚踝，还有敏感的花蒂，他想让柱间沉浸在他编织的欲望之中。

　　月夜下，两个人交缠的身影投在了墙壁上，被压抑在房间内的呻吟让一起都格外的隐秘，在这个寂静的夜里，谁也不知道这屋子里发生了什么。

 

当欢愉过后，柱间潦草着处理着身上的污渍。前一刻两个人还在旖旎的春梦之中，可是当欲望倾泻，理智回归，房间里的味道提醒着柱间，屋子里发生了什么。

他那带着心烦的动作告知了一旁的泉奈，他是如何看待两个人的欢好，泉奈如同坠入到冰窟之中，深知在错误之后，他做了在柱间看来绝不应该的事情。

此刻的他，就连呼吸都是在提醒着柱间，他们两个人之间发生的一切。

柱间穿上了衣服，背对着扉间说道：“好了，你想要的已经得到了，你可以走了。”即使是不看到他的面容，泉奈也知道他此刻的神情有多不耐，不想就这样离去的泉奈也不知道能说什么话语挽救两个人之间的关系。

最后，他只能深吸一口气，说道：“柱间，我走了。你尽管恨我吧。”

柱间没有说话，他只是静听着身后的动静。等到窗扉打开，外面的寒气灌入到房间里，他才长长舒出了那口气。他合着自己的衣服，躺在床上，这上面还带着两个人的温度，他此刻疲倦极了，也不想去计较这上面的温度。

他这一觉浑浑噩噩到了天明，不知为何将泉奈欢好时说的疯话记在脑子里。他一会梦见辉夜同斑两个人厮杀，一会梦见泉奈同斑厮杀，他想要阻止，却又如何都无法制止他们。

这样的梦直到有人进屋的声音惊醒了柱间，他这才能摆脱梦魇的桎梏，撑着头坐起身，在浑浑噩噩之中意识到一切都是梦，都是他内心的恐惧。他伸手捂着脸，平复着自己的呼吸，在外室里，蜜豆正对着桌上的汤药叹气：“药又没喝……”

清醒过来的柱间，想起来昨天答应了蜜豆的事情。他想要起身，这时屏风外的蜜豆听到响动，“您醒来了吗？”

“是……我在穿衣服。”

“您又忘记喝药了。”蜜豆说道，她叹气之后又补道：“您方便吗，要不要我进屋里来？”她是想到柱间如今的身孕，担心他手脚有些不方便。柱间拒绝了，不一会儿就披着件外套出来。

蜜豆看着柱间，说道：“柱间大人，都已经月份不小了，千万不要着凉了。”她将洗漱的东西放在柱间的面前，然后柱间将手浸在热水里，他这个时候才发现自己连指尖都透着凉意。

幕 三五六

当欢愉过后，柱间潦草着处理着身上的污渍。前一刻两个人还在旖旎的春梦之中，可是当欲望倾泻，理智回归，房间里的味道提醒着柱间，屋子里发生了什么。

他那带着心烦的动作告知了一旁的泉奈，他是如何看待两个人的欢好，泉奈如同坠入到冰窟之中，深知在错误之后，他做了在柱间看来绝不应该的事情。

此刻的他，就连呼吸都是在提醒着柱间，他们两个人之间发生的一切。

柱间穿上了衣服，背对着泉奈说道：“好了，你想要的已经得到了，你可以走了。”即使是不看到他的面容，泉奈也知道他此刻的神情有多不耐，不想就这样离去的泉奈也不知道能说什么话语挽救两个人之间的关系。

最后，他只能深吸一口气，说道：“柱间，我走了。你尽管恨我吧。”

柱间没有说话，他只是静听着身后的动静。等到窗扉打开，外面的寒气灌入到房间里，他才长长舒出了那口气。他合着自己的衣服，躺在床上，这上面还带着两个人的温度，他此刻疲倦极了，也不想去计较这上面的温度。

他这一觉浑浑噩噩到了天明，直到因为睡眠轻浅，听到了有人进屋的声音。

“药又没有喝。”是清晨来看他的蜜豆正对着桌上的汤药叹气，柱间这会醒来想起了昨晚答应了蜜豆的事情。

他想要起身，这时屏风外的蜜豆听到响动，“您醒来了吗？”

“是……我在穿衣服。”

“您又忘记喝药了。”蜜豆说道，她叹气之后又补道：“您方便吗，要不要我进屋里来？”她是想到柱间如今的身孕，担心他手脚有些不方便。柱间拒绝了，不一会儿就披着件外套出来。

蜜豆看着柱间，说道：“柱间大人，都已经月份不小了，千万不要着凉了。”她将洗漱的东西放在柱间的面前，然后柱间将手浸在热水里，他这个时候才发现自己连指尖都透着凉意。

　　蜜豆替他关好了窗户，忽然外面吵闹了起来，柱间连忙走到窗户旁边：“蜜豆，外面是什么动静？”

　　“没什么，是两位少爷起床了，我先将洗漱的东西送到他们那里去的。”蜜豆解释道。

　　“哦，原来是这样。”柱间缓缓吐出口气，他继续擦拭了脸，然后在蜜豆的服侍下穿上了火影的羽织。今天，扉间已经跟着队伍去调度统筹物资方面的事情，于是木叶的行政也就落在了他的肩头，他也实在没有什么休息的机会。

　　“对了，蜜豆，斑走时给他们安排了老师吗？”

　　蜜豆愣了一下，说道：“还真没有……斑大人那几天都在忙出去的事情，礼仪老师的课上完了，就没有再安排谁过来了。”

　　柱间说道：“那我回头安排一个人吧。毕竟也是这么大的孩子，整天在家玩耍也不像样子。”

　　“就是这样啊……男孩子还是早点懂事的好。”蜜豆附和着，脸上露出了笑容，柱间愿意关心这两个孩子，她实在应该高兴一下。

　　柱间去前厅用饭的时候，又让蜜豆把玲子叫过来，玲子很快过来，端正地坐在柱间的面前，面对柱间，她总是比蜜豆更畏惧些。

　　柱间说道：“最近家里的事情你打理的不错，但是……我问你，斑有交代，如果泉奈来了，该怎么办吗？”

　　玲子说道：“斑大人……没交代这个。”

　　“那你打算怎么做？”柱间说。

　　“这个……作为下人，自然不能阻拦泉奈大人，但是……如果泉奈大人逾矩的话，便是拼了性命也要阻拦泉奈大人。”玲子小心翼翼的说道，她想到斑对于泉奈的厌恶多来自于对柱间的关注，所谓的逾矩，自然也就是靠近后院。如果泉奈只在前院走动，或者干脆从宅子里搬出去，她作为管家也会将泉奈当半个主人看待。

　　柱间点了点头：“这样处理没什么大错，就这样吧。”柱间起身走到玄关，朝着村子的方向去了。

　　　  
泉奈从宇智波家出来，一直在外游荡着。他当然不会回到千手家，于是从夜晚到了白日，最后让他停歇的地方是居酒屋，他坐在居酒屋里，喝着酒，回想着柱间的抗拒和辉夜的离开，恨不得自己能醉死在酒里。

柱间所考虑的事情，是血淋淋的事实，他永远不可能承认腹中的孩子是他的，他的确可以大吵大闹，将一切弄至最坏的结果，可是……那不是他所希望得到的。

泉奈只能靠酒水压下这难言的苦痛。

他知道，柱间对他是这样不信任，甚至是连辉夜都不让他帮忙寻找。

　　怀揣着心事的泉奈喝了许多酒，直到他的肩膀被人一拍。泉奈回过头，这才发现是一位老朋友，那人搭着泉奈的肩膀，说道：“泉奈，你养伤养到哪里去了，怎么人都销声匿迹了。”

　　泉奈转过身看着自己这位老朋友，他脸上露出了苦笑：“当然是因为伤势恢复困难，所以就好好的静养了一番。”

　　“怎么一个人在这里喝闷酒？”那人看看泉奈，看他心情不太好，便说道：“你才休养好身体，就不要这么糟蹋自己身体。”说着，就把泉奈的账单给结了，在这个人的热情下，泉奈没办法，只能从居酒屋出来。

　　他一时间没想到自己要去哪里，只能在木叶的城镇内打着转，像极了找不到未来在哪里的人。

　　最后，泉奈还是停在了一处巷子那里，他置办的一处房子就在这里，等到走进去之后，泉奈嗅到了陈腐的味道。

　　这味道就像是打开了他的回忆，泉奈倒在布着尘埃的床榻上，看着结着蛛网的天花板，心中反复回忆着柱间拒绝他时候的神态。

　　他的奢望如今敲碎了，柱间甚至连辉夜的事情都不让他帮忙，这样彻底的拒绝，让泉奈的心仿佛无形中被一只手所挤压着，一阵阵的闷疼。

时间在回忆中不知不觉的过去。泉奈的思绪乱得像麻，种种思绪让他脑中浑浑噩噩，他一时想着不如就这样离开也罢，一时却又想再见见柱间的模样。

　　最后，他从那张满是尘埃的床上起来，然后朝着宇智波家而去，开门的玲子看到泉奈，神情略有些僵硬，不过此刻泉奈也不注意这个，泉奈站在玄关的位置，说道：“我回来拿我的东西。”

　　泉奈一直是斑的一块心病，这时候愿意离开，对于玲子来说，是求之不得的事情，她连忙答应道：“您何必亲自上门，让仆人转告一声，我们就将您的东西送到府邸上。”

　　泉奈冷淡说了一声：“看来，斑已经把我安排得明明白白了。我只是拿几样紧要的东西，其他的，你就丢了吧。”

　　玲子作为仆人，自然只能陪着笑脸，而泉奈直接进了屋子，一路朝自己的房间走去，等来到门前，他的目光忍不住向着后院的方向望去，那里还有孩子们的玩闹声，泉奈站在原地停留了一会，玲子毕恭毕敬道：“泉奈大人，怎么了？”

“是孩子们在玩闹啊。”泉奈随口一说，玲子回答道：“是啊，少爷们一直都是在后院里玩耍，不过马上也要请老师了。”

“请老师？”泉奈停顿了一下，这也就意味着，这两个孩子可能马上就要有个名正言顺的身份了。他回到自己的屋子里，随便取走了几样东西。出了门，忽然听到有孩子的喊声：“泉奈叔叔，你病好了吗？”他闻声望去，看到了晴树正在走廊路口同他挥手，泉奈只能在脸上挂上笑容，走近了晴树：“是啊，我生病好了，晴树这么久不见了，个子也长了。”

　　斑虽然厌恶极了泉奈，却始终没有将自己的厌恶透露给孩子，看晴树懵懵懂懂的天真样子，泉奈也猜测到了这一点。很快，晴树的小跟班小鹤也屁颠屁颠的跑过来，晴树说道：“泉奈叔叔下次不要生病这么久了，我和小鹤都特别担心你。”

　　“是吗？那真是我的错了。”泉奈笑着说道，他伸手揉了揉晴树的头发，说道：“你们也不小了，怎么还整天在家里只是玩闹呢？”

　　他这么一问，晴树和小鹤都嘀咕起来：“又没有老师……”

　　泉奈瞥了一眼旁边神情紧张的玲子，说道：“我今天先教教你们……”他这么一说，让两个贪新鲜的孩子跳起来欢呼几声，玲子看着泉奈拍了拍孩子们的背，忍不住叹了口气。

　　作为一个管家，她自然没有什么反对的余地。  
　　

　　幕 三五七

　　柱间傍晚回到家里，走近玄关的时候就看到玲子一脸为难的站在那里，能让这个女人为难的事情从来都不多，柱间有些奇怪，问道：“家里今天出了什么事情吗？”

　　玲子说道：“今天泉奈大人来了……他本来是要取东西的，要去后院的时候，也被我拦住了……只是没想到……”

　　“没想到怎么了？”

　　“泉奈大人今天下午都在教两位少爷忍术。”玲子照实说了。

　　柱间皱着眉头，他心中叹了一口气，然后来到前厅。

　　快要接近前厅的时候，就能听到两个孩子的笑声，玲子替柱间拉开了门，门内泉奈陪着两个孩子正在玩耍，泉奈看到柱间露出了笑容，而两个孩子则相反，他们一向都有些怕柱间，这个时候人立刻安静了下来。

　　柱间看着泉奈，说道：“难为你这么为他们费心思。”他深深看了泉奈一眼，泉奈说道：“晴树很有天分……他的查克拉跟柱间你的一样。”

　　柱间看了一眼晴树，说道：“晴树，今天你们学查克拉了？”

　　两个孩子一起点了点头，柱间看了眼晴树，说道：“谢谢，斑一直都没有时间教导他们两个人，我之后会请老师教导他们的。”

　　柱间这句话里拒绝的意思更明显了，泉奈心里只能苦笑，面上只是说道：“不用客气，作为叔叔，教他们是理所应当的。”

　　“你还有其他的事情要忙，现在村子里又比较缺人手，既然你恢复的差不多了，也该回归队伍了。”柱间看着泉奈说道，“玲子，都到点了，上晚餐吧。”

　　玲子支使着侍女们送上菜肴，泉奈看着柱间，柱间则低着头，不打算说些什么。

　　晴树和小鹤总觉得现场气氛怪怪的，连吃饭的速度都比过去要快许多，柱间看了他们两眼，说道：“吃饭不要吃那么快，对胃不好……”

　　晴树小声“哦”了一声，然后用手肘捅了捅弟弟，柱间看着他们的小动作，继续说道：“晴树是木遁的查克拉，那么小鹤呢？”

　　“是火和风……”小鹤小声回答道。

　　“那之后我会替你们找不同的老师教导你们……这件事，我也会写信告诉你们父亲的。”

　　“写信给父亲吗？”晴树的眼神一亮，“母亲可不可以替我小鹤问候父亲，说我们很想他。”

　　柱间点了点头，他说的这番话，让两个孩子的紧张都缓和了一些，泉奈看着柱间同他们说话，却明显冷落自己，心中只觉得更加酸楚，专门在这里等待柱间，此刻看起来更像是自取其辱一样。

　　泉奈深吸一口，说道：“柱间，我最近都在养伤，木叶有发生什么比较大的事情吗？”

　　柱间看了他一眼，说道：“没什么大事，该知道的，我想你已经都知道了。”

　　“柱间……！”泉奈扬高了声音，却发现两个孩子因为音量立刻看向了他，这让他只能咳嗽一声，将声音重新压低，解释道：“最近嗓子不太舒服……柱间，我……”

　　泉奈也不知道自己该说些什么，只是看柱间神情冷淡的样子，心便越发收紧，柱间看着他说道：“泉奈，嗓子不舒服就喝点水吧。”

　　一旁的晴树十分机灵的替泉奈斟好茶水，然后关心的看着泉奈，说道：“泉奈叔叔，要注意身体，既然才好起来，就在家里好好休息嘛。”

　　泉奈越发难受，只能说道：“柱间，帮我尽快通过暗部的档案吧，我想早点去执行任务。”话说出口，泉奈已经有些绝望，他今天或许不该来到这里。

　　柱间看着泉奈，点了点头：“如果泉奈你只有这点要求，我明天就会解决的。”他看向晴树和小鹤，“你们吃完了的话，就去早点休息吧。”

　　“可是……”小鹤看着泉奈一眼，泉奈对他露出了笑容，晴树拉着小鹤说道：“小鹤，我们去别处玩吧。”

　　目送着两个孩子离开，柱间目光转向泉奈，说道：“你总算没有在孩子们的面前说错话。”

　　“柱间……你不要这样看待我。”

　　“泉奈，我今天早上说过的事情，你忘记了吗？”柱间轻声说道，“我们还是不要联系了，你今天来真的只是来陪孩子玩，来说前面的那些话的吗？”他的目光看着泉奈，泉奈深吸一口气，话语里尽是苦涩的味道，“柱间，你肚子里的……明明是我的孩子，你让我怎么放弃？”

　　柱间叹了口气，只有这点他没办法回答泉奈，他已经尽了自己最大的努力。这件事情，斑那里绝对不会有任何转圜。

　　柱间站起身，说道：“泉奈，我累了，你回到暂时住的地方等候通知吧。”

　　泉奈看着柱间离开房间，他坐在前厅愣愣出神，他从未有过这样迷茫的时刻，竭尽全力想要达成的事情，如今看起来就像是镜中花，水中月一般可望而不可及。他做不出将一切公布与众的事情，只能在此刻咽下满腔的苦涩。

　　

　　晴树和小鹤先走了一步，他们平时能玩的地方不多，除了在庭院里，就是在宅子里捉迷藏。

　　现在外面冷了下来，蜜豆是不会准许他们去庭院玩耍的，于是晴树和小鹤换了个地方，转而到平日没什么人的房间玩起了捉迷藏。

　　那些房间都是坐落在宅子的偏僻位置，只有打扫卫生清扫蜘蛛网的时候才会有人来到这里。晴树趴在墙上数着数字，等数到“十”的时候，就开始去找寻小鹤的踪迹。小鹤的脚步声被他记的清清楚楚，他闻声朝着更偏僻的房间找去，打开门的时候，只看到好多个黑黝黝的箱子，还有房间里陈设的许多柜子，整个房间里都存放着好多东西。

　　晴树有些好奇，这个地方他从前都还没来过啊……

　　于是他倒回到门口的位置，就发现了打开的锁。那锁平时都是关上的，他们看到上锁的门也不会专门走进去，没想到今天锁竟然是开着的，这可真是奇怪呢。

　　晴树看完就朝着房间里头去找小鹤的踪迹，因为房间被塞的满当当的，晴树只能不断的查看着角落，找了一圈没见着人影。他皱着眉头，来回搜索着，最后目光放到了那些箱子上。

　　这些箱子里，说不定就有小鹤呢？

　　晴树抿着嘴偷笑，蹑手蹑脚的打开每一个能打开且藏人的箱子，一个、两个……等到第三个的时候，箱子里猛地一个人影弹了起来，定睛一看，那面具上画着诡异的图样，精美是精美，就是很吓人。

　　“喂！”晴树一屁股坐在地上，而始作俑者小鹤则抱着肚子坐在箱子里大笑：“哈哈哈，吓着你了！晴树哥哥胆子好小哦！”

　　小鹤的手里还拿着那个面具，他对晴树摇了摇，然后说道：“晴树哥哥，这里面有好多好玩的东西呢！”小鹤从箱子里翻出来，然后一件件的从箱子里拿出来一些东西，都是些又好玩又新奇的东西，有面具有积木，各式各样的东西，晴树把小鹤招呼出来，说道：“这个东西，听说好像是扉间叔叔送给母亲的……”

　　“扉间叔叔可真会买！”小鹤称赞了一声，“我们可不可以偷偷拿几样出去玩啊……”

　　“跟蜜豆姐姐说一声啦！”晴树揪揪小鹤的耳朵，“说一声才可以拿的！”

　　他们说归说，还是在这里跟探险似的看着其他的柜子和箱子，有些箱子里放着仔细被收藏好的布料，有些箱子里放着易碎的茶杯，还有一些日常用的器具，晴树拿起那些日常器皿，上面还有字，都是正规的汉字，晴树只能认出其中的几个字“宇智波”、“千手”还有“喜”，根据这几个字，只能勉强猜出是记录千手和宇智波家联姻的器具。

　　“兄长，父亲名字的汉字是这么写的吗？”小鹤小声嘀咕着，他认的汉字比晴树还要少，用自己的手数着柱间名字后面的两个字，“这个是柱间吧，那父亲的名字……是这两个字来着吗？”

　　“不知道呢，我们去问蜜豆姐姐吧。”晴树说道。

　　他们两个也是心血来潮，说完就拿着个盘子去找蜜豆。

　　蜜豆刚给柱间送过药，正准备找不知道去哪儿捉迷藏的兄弟两个，结果一转眼，这两个小子就灰头土脸的来找他，是正儿八经的脸上蹭灰，蜜豆哭笑不得，蹲下身看着额头上见汗的兄弟两个：“小少爷，你们都跑到哪里去了？”

　　晴树说道：“我们去一个房间玩捉迷藏，找到了这个！”他说完，他背后的小鹤就举着盘子献宝似的来找蜜豆，“蜜豆姐姐，我们找到这个，有字不认识，我们想找你认认……”

　　蜜豆先拿帕子给晴树擦了脸上的灰，她也没仔细看盘子，等拿到烛光下凑近看着盘子上的字样式，只觉得心都在颤，她问晴树：“少爷，你们是从哪里拿到这个盘子的？”

　　“不就是那边最里面的房间咯？”晴树指着一个方向，蜜豆说道：“那里是库房，平时都是上锁的！”

　　谁知道库房是因为什么原因被打开的，蜜豆紧张的朝那里快步走去，走到库房门口的时候，晴树说道：“有人在里面！”

　　蜜豆被他这么嚷嚷，人都吓到了，她挡在晴树的前面，小心翼翼的往库房里看，却看到别的侍女在擦拭着那些放置在柜子上的瓶子。

　　“蜜豆姐……”那姑娘一转头看到蜜豆，吓了一跳，“蜜豆姐你怎么来了？”

　　“你在这里做什么？”

　　那姑娘马上回答道：“我在玲子姐姐的安排下来这里检查一下瓷器保养……”

　　“你在这里的话，小少爷怎么进来了？你没发现吗？”

　　“我先前去拿擦拭瓷器的东西……”

　　“少爷们都在这里捉迷藏了，你就不知道吗？出去的话，门也没有锁！”

　　“对不起，蜜豆姐姐……我耽误了一阵子……”那姑娘没想到蜜豆大发雷霆，连忙跪伏在地上，晴树和小鹤鲜少看到蜜豆发作的样子，连忙拉了拉她的袖子，说道：“蜜豆、蜜豆，不要生气了……没什么事情的，就放过她吧。”

　　“这样的疏忽，万一库房被盗了怎么办！”蜜豆说道，她的手指收紧，捏着那个盘子，谁知道晴树和小鹤会闯进库房里的，还看到这个东西。

　　晴树和小鹤只好又劝道：“那你也不要生气了，我们去认字吧……”

　　蜜豆心头更乱，可是也不好拂了晴树和小鹤的意思，这两个的性格，如果是被她拒绝了，都不知道会多难过。蜜豆只能瞪了那姑娘几眼，然后让她去玲子那里领罚。

　　她自己则带着小鹤、晴树回去，在灯光下，她看着那几个细密的字，都不知道该说什么，晴树问道：“蜜豆，父亲的名字是那两个汉字吗？”

　　蜜豆只好说道：“我……我也认识不了多少汉字，这两个……我也不知道……”她指着“宇智波”、“千手”那几个字说，“我也只认识这几个而已……”

　　“这样啊……”晴树的脸垮了下来，“那我以后跟老师学好了。”

　　蜜豆只觉得更加麻烦，她搪塞道：“汉字平时也用不到，那毕竟是其他贵族玩弄的风雅，两位少爷是忍者，还是把精力放在学习忍术上好了。”

　　晴树和小鹤扁了扁嘴，蜜豆收起盘子，然后说道：“你们去库房里沾了一身灰，快去洗澡吧。”

　　她使出了浑身解数，总算把这两个孩子哄去洗澡，等关上浴室的门，蜜豆朝着柱间的房间去看看。不知道是不是因为太疲倦，柱间房间的灯已经暗了下来，蜜豆只好转头将盘子收回去，打算明天再告诉柱间这件事情。

　　

　　幕 三五八

　　柱间第二天清早醒来，蜜豆已经准备好洗漱的东西在外面，等听到柱间的动静后，蜜豆就进来同柱间道了早。

　　柱间看着她放下东西，却没有离开房间里，猜想她有事跟自己说，便洗漱打理之后，说道：“蜜豆，有什么事情吗？”

　　“柱间大人，昨天晴树和小鹤少爷进了库房。”

　　柱间说道：“库房不是一向会锁着吗？”

　　“昨天保养瓷器的侍女没有注意锁门就出去拿东西，又被其他事情耽搁了……”

　　“他们打碎了东西？只是些身外物，就算了吧……你也没什么责任，不要害怕。”柱间安慰蜜豆说道。

　　“少爷他们什么都没打碎，只是……翻出了您出嫁时的嫁妆……”蜜豆小心翼翼地说道，“他们拿了个盘子，问我上面的汉字是什么……我没有告诉他们，上面写着是您和田岛大人的名字。”

　　柱间停下穿羽织的手，他转过身看向蜜豆，说道：“他们以为那是斑的名字吧。”

　　蜜豆点了点头，然后说道：“我担心两位少爷以后学了汉字，就会……”

　　柱间沉默了一下，然后长叹口气：“他们迟早都会知道……小孩子忘性大，只要不记挂在心上，今天早上也就忘记了。”他停顿了一下，“但是，今天让人把库房收拾一下吧，这么久了，有一些东西也要清理清理。”

　　蜜豆点了点头，然后出去了，等到她要出门的时候，柱间又喊住了她：“你让人去带个话，说我下午再去办公。”

　　蜜豆应声“明白”就出去了，而柱间则看着外面晴朗的天空，一时心里五味杂陈。

　　

　　玲子是负责管家的，柱间的话吩咐下去，她也立刻有了反应，找了几个得力的人手，收拾仓库的收拾仓库，搬东西的搬东西，一大清早，宇智波家就难得的热闹起来。

　　蜜豆去村里传了话，也带来了几样特别急的文件给柱间，柱间先在房间里审阅过那些东西后，才来看一眼库房。

　　经过廊道的时候，他看到蜜豆正在哄晴树和小鹤。

　　晴树小声问着：“蜜豆姐姐，怎么今天就要整理库房啊……”

　　“是不是我们不小心弄坏东西了？母亲会不会惩罚我们啊？”小鹤则哭丧着脸说。

　　蜜豆说道：“刚好日子差不多了，清理打扫一下而已……柱间大人！”

　　“母亲上午好。”两个孩子异口同声的跟柱间打招呼，柱间点了点头，说道：“家里灰有些大，你们去外面玩耍吧。”他给蜜豆使了个眼色，蜜豆也就护着两个人去外面玩耍。

　　而柱间则朝着平日根本不会去的库房方向走去，他远远看着那些人将库房里的东西一件件的搬出来，那些东西都是扉间替他准备的，他自己也没怎么留心，如今看起来都觉得非常陌生。搬东西的人一件件的向外面抬，好一阵子才将库房腾出了不少空间，还清理了一些虫蚁出来。柱间进去的时候，里面干净了许多，连窗户都打开了，能够看到庭院侧边的树丛。

　　柱间进去之后，里面的人也都出来了，玲子示意他们先去安顿库房，让柱间一个人在里面待待。

　　柱间待在空旷了不少的库房，看着那些陈旧的箱子，哪怕是扉间精选出来的木箱，又上过漆，可是还是在时间下变得斑驳，柱间的手指抚摸着箱子，摸到了一层薄薄的灰。

　　他打开箱子，里面正好是一些让人写了字在底下的器皿。那些都是为了庆祝他和田岛两人喜结连理而署上的字，而他……因为用习惯自己的那套东西，便将这些东西放置在这里，这一放就是二十多年。

　　柱间的手触摸着那些字，只觉得往事如烟，他曾经以为不会忘记的记忆，如今也随着时间的过去而斑驳，他只能看着泉奈的脸孔回忆着田岛，凭借着这些东西，来回忆起当初新婚之夜的生涩。

　　田岛是个严肃的人，十分瞧不上他这样年轻轻浮的人，就连新婚之夜都不忘说教他。柱间边想着边将东西放下，然后又看着别的箱子里的东西，一个个箱子打开，一件件东西看过，不知道时间过去多久，柱间合上箱子，缓缓吐出了一口浊气。那些回忆让他的思绪都有些麻木，那些玩具更是让他想到了辉夜还小的时候。

　　田岛十分溺爱辉夜，总是准备了其他的玩具，因为从来没短过那些东西，他也将这些玩具给忘到了一边。

　　而如今，辉夜在外面流浪，即便是过了这么长的时间，辉夜也没有想要回来的意愿。

　　他该是让辉夜多么伤心……

　　柱间来到窗前，推开了窗户透透气，却没想到对上了一张似乎被吓到的面孔，柱间眨了眨眼，认清了是晴树蹲在树丛里。晴树看着蹲在树丛里的晴树问道：“晴树，你怎么在这里？”

　　晴树小声说：“我跟小鹤玩捉迷藏……”他看着柱间，神情很是困惑，晴树用手指了指自己的脸上，问柱间，“母亲，你怎么哭了？”

　　“……房间里灰太大了，迷了眼睛。”柱间回答晴树，但是他悲伤的神情却让晴树更加困惑。

　　“可是……母亲……”晴树还想说什么，但是柱间没有跟他机会，柱间轻声说道：“晴树，小鹤发现你了。”说完，柱间关上了窗户。

　　“诶？”晴树还没反应过来，就听到小鹤说道：“发现你了！”

　　“可是，我是在跟母亲说话！这不算！”

　　“你不跟母亲说话不就可以了！”小鹤说道。

　　晴树说不过小鹤，只能摸摸鼻子认输，他想起之前柱间的神情，忍不住拍了拍小鹤的背，说道：“小鹤，让我踩着，我要翻进去看看里面有什么……”

　　小鹤说道：“你好烦哦……”说归说，还是给晴树当了垫底的，晴树勾开窗户，努力爬了进去，进去之后才发现，自己待着的地方就是库房，而之前在房间里的柱间也不见了影子。

　　“喂，你不要光顾自己啊，兄长！”小鹤在下面叫着他，于是晴树只好先掉头把自己的弟弟拖上来。

　　“兄长，这个房间里原本有好多东西的……”

　　“母亲之前哭了呢，好像很难过。”晴树望着小鹤说道，“谁看到自己的嫁妆会哭吗？”

　　小鹤摇了摇头：“不知道……是不是父亲花掉了很多钱？”

　　晴树只好冲着自己疼爱的小弟翻了个白眼，然后狠狠揉了他的头发。看来靠这个小笨蛋了解情况，根本不可能！

 

幕 三五九  
泉奈自从那日被柱间拒绝之后，便收拾了在宇智波家中的东西，搬到了自己落脚的地方，那地方只有他一个人，他雇佣了个女人做些家务，但是每天醒来仍旧是冷清清的。

他时常做着有关柱间的梦，一切好像都恢复到很久之前他还没有和柱间有关系的时候，那些梦反反复复的替他回忆着他和柱间的种种，让醒来的泉奈看着冰冷的枕畔倍感着痛苦。无论是他所爱的人，还是他的孩子，他都无法拥有。

日子倏忽而过，泉奈在着死水般的日子里，只能靠着寻找辉夜的消息，才能提起些心力，不知不觉，前方的战报就传来了。

斑在前线获取了胜利，在同雷之国的遭遇战上，斑杀了对方的两个上忍，击破了他们对抱月城的进攻。宇智波的瞳术在战场上再度成了无敌的象征，这几个字是用朱砂写的，生生刺痛了泉奈的眼睛。

在他浑浑噩噩的时候，斑已经在前线立功了。泉奈看着捷报出了神，这时候，送来战报的大介长老开口说道：“泉奈，你的脸色难看得厉害，这份战报，让你觉得难受吗？”

泉奈喃喃说道：“不是，我很高兴。这意味着木叶，获得了胜利，我应该高兴。”

大介看着他没精打采的样子，说道：“你最近很消沉，原因我也知道，将这份战报带来的原因，就是希望你能够振作起来，你不希望比他差吧。”

泉奈抬头看向大介，说道：“您的用意，我心领了，只是有些事情，即使是明白道理……”

大介抬手打断他的话语，正色道：“这些话你不该跟我说。”

泉奈沉默了一下，大介继续说道：“作为叔父，你的事情是我为你周旋的，你的委屈我也心知肚明。只是，泉奈你身体养好了，和你兄长竞争的心却心死了吗？”

大介目光灼灼的看着泉奈，泉奈被他说的脸上一片火辣，只能硬顶着大介的目光沉默着，大介说道：“看来斑没有杀了你，却把你从前那股向上的劲头给埋在那个坑洞里。”

“不。”泉奈红着眼睛说道，“我不是因为那个家伙！”他低吼出声，大介冷眼看着他，泉奈继续说道，“您说的我都明白，我会振作起来的，但是有一件事情我想请问您，您用什么跟斑做了交换！”

“他的孩子，需要名分。”大介说道，“他可以不计较你的事情，我不能看着他丧心病狂的将你杀死，就答应了这件事情。”

泉奈冷笑道：“计较？我倒情愿他将我杀了。”

倘若他死了，或许也就不用面对这样的情况。

“糊涂！”大介斥责道，“如果你死了，那你父亲九泉之下，该做如何想法？！”他语气格外严厉，让泉奈心中有些惭愧，他这副黯然的神色让大介十分看不过眼，此时也不想在这间屋子里多待，他甩下话，说道：“泉奈，我能为你做的也就只有这些了，剩下的你自己考量吧。”

大介走之后，屋子里重新回归到寂静，泉奈枯坐在自己的位子上，心里记挂着大介所说的那些话。

他想起那个寒冷的夜，还有土壤不断洒在身上的感觉，再度回忆起了那时的愤恨与挫败，斑战胜了他，于是想要杀死兄弟的人，用他的苟且来交换着孩子的名分。

泉奈的眼睛都跟着猩红起来，无论他心中是多么的想要遵照着柱间的意思，可是当想到自己的对方站着的人是斑，他心中便满是不平。这样的人，竟然也得到了柱间的爱慕？

泉奈走出了自己的房间，天不知不觉已经黑了下来，就连月亮都躲进了云中。宇智波宅邸和木叶一样，只有夜的静谧。泉奈悄然翻进了院子里，看着柱间屋子里还亮着灯，他握紧了自己的双拳，已经控制不住自己的脚步，朝着那里慢慢走去。

他来到了窗前，叩响了窗扉，里面没有什么回应，泉奈把心一横，说道：“柱间，你如果不回答我一声，我就不走了。”

这时，屋子里才响起了柱间的声音：“泉奈，你来这里干什么？”

“柱间，我想进来。”

“泉奈，我该说的已经说过了。”

“柱间！”泉奈忍耐不住自己的情绪，“斑的捷报传来了，你高兴了吗？”

“斑的捷报意味着木叶胜利了，我很高兴。”柱间保守地回答了，他皱起眉头，“泉奈，回去休息吧。”

“柱间，你拒绝我，是因为你已经接受了斑吗？！”泉奈的声音惊起了枝头夜枭的飞起，夜枭的叫声在深夜中格外清晰，屋子里的柱间一惊，停顿了一下，态度反而更强硬了：“泉奈，你来我这里发什么疯。”

“柱间，我想跟你问个明白。”泉奈说道。

“这件事情，是我和斑之间的事情。”柱间这时推开了窗户，他并没有让开位置让泉奈进来，只是居高临下的看着他，“我回答是或者不是，跟你又有什么关系？”他最后停顿了一下，看着泉奈脸上的神情，“还是，这又是一个你进我屋子的理由？”

泉奈因为这句话，感觉到来自柱间的厌恶，他最后深呼吸一口气，解释道：“柱间，我不是为了发泄我的欲望，我是为了……”

柱间打断他：“如果你只是想跟我谈清楚，就不该是在这个时候来。”

“我只是昏了头，柱间……我这些天，满脑子都是你……”

“泉奈，你这样的日子也该到头了。”柱间甚至有些怜悯的看着泉奈，看着他神情中透露出的无奈与茫然，“就算你满脑子都是我，我们之间也不该有任何关系。你不要再搅和在我与斑之间……”

泉奈因为柱间这句话睁大了眼睛：“你与斑之间？”他脸上露出了惨淡的笑容，柱间的回答无形之中已经告诉了他答案，他所做的那些举动，无非是让柱间认清了他和斑之间的关系？

“柱间，你知道吗？我是在漩涡一族的海边爱上了你，从那时开始的每一天，我就时常在梦中见到你。我从前明白，我不应该对你有想法，可是……我所没想到的是，一切最终会变成这个样子。”他看着柱间，眼中透着悲哀，“如今，感情是你和斑的事情，而我只是个打扰你的错误……”

　　柱间看着泉奈悲哀的神情，慢慢闭上眼睛，他不想再让那相似的容貌干扰着自己的心，最后他长出一口气，说道：“泉奈，现在梦该醒了，如果你有那么多精力的话，就为木叶多做些事情。”

　　“我……”“我不需要你，但是木叶需要你，你的眼睛里难道只有我，没有这块土地上的其他人吗？”

“可是我的梦中只有你。”泉奈喃喃说道，只是这话却不是柱间想要的听。站在窗前的柱间看着此刻失魂落魄的泉奈，轻声说道：“泉奈，你该走了，你想问的问题，我觉得你已经得到了答案。”

泉奈感受到柱间目光中一丝怜悯，他本能的挺直着自己的腰，他深知此刻的自己嘴脸是如何的难看，他只想在这一刻挽回几乎不存在的尊严。

月色如水一样，泉奈却之感觉到说不出的寒冷，比那一夜的雪更加让人寒冷。

“我确实该走了。”泉奈说道，“柱间，是我打扰了。”

柱间看着泉奈的身影消失在院落里，他看着外面已经亮堂起来的天空，看到还没有升起太阳的地平线，他索性将窗户大开，让清晨的风卷入房间内，将房中的沉闷一扫而空。而他自己拢了拢衣服，回到了内室。

他和泉奈之间的事情，或许远没有这么轻易的结束，但是至少此时在他的心里，他们之间已经不存在感情的事情，这一切都会有一个结果。

 

　　幕 三六零

　　扉间对于柱间提起的要求，从来没有拒绝的道理。哪怕还要负责后方的安排，扉间也还是让家里的管家夫人替自己打理好了一切，无论是安排两个孩子的房间，还是找足够优秀的老师，这样的一番动作，有好事的族老都找了过来。

　　“扉间，是不是柱间的孩子住在了你家，就是上次那个有轮回眼的孩子。”族老问道。

　　“晴树和小鹤都来到了。”扉间回答道，回答的同时，他的手下也动作不停。

　　他此时位于千手家私产的一处研究室，在他刀子下面的，就是从战场上所获知的忍者尸体。

　　头脑清醒、聪明是扉间的优点，虽然事务缠身，但是扉间始终是木叶最优秀的忍者之一，他所擅长的忍术开发和忍术研究，都是木叶之内的翘楚。

　　族老对于他解剖尸体的习惯习以为常，面不改色的继续说道：“连你的兄长，都已经是四十几的人了，扉间，你到现在都还没有娶亲的意思吗？”

　　扉间转过身，满手血腥地看着族老：“我没有那个时间去应付一个女人。”

　　“可是你对于柱间的孩子足够上心，你就不想有自己的孩子吗？”

　　“我也可以将别人的孩子视若己出，我早就说过，可以收养你们觉得出色的孩子。”扉间认真的说道，“或者说，是抚养挂在兄长名下的孩子。”扉间将要求说的很死，族老对于他这幅样子气的牙痒痒，如果不是扉间能干的话，他们这些老人家早就不知道造反几次了。

　　“柱间已经嫁到宇智波家这么多年了！他甚至有了自己这么多孩子！他根本就不需要再多一个挂名的孩子……”长老苦口婆心的劝道，“反倒是你，扉间，你既不打算当族长，又不打算过继孩子，你心里到底在想什么！”

　　扉间听着长老的话，手下的动作却没有停，直接拿钩子将划开的肌肉撑开，检查着查克拉可能行走的路线，长老愤怒道：“扉间！”

　　“我有在听。”扉间冷淡的说，“我从来都没有想什么，我就是这个样子，分内之事我可以给你完成，分外之事恕难从命。”

　　“传宗接代是理所当然的事情！”

　　“那是你们认为，不是我认为！”扉间的态度也非常固执，“我只想替兄长代管这个家。”

　　“好，既然你这样一心向着族长，那么就让他把孩子过继一个过来！”长老破罐子破摔道，“他有三个孩子，辉夜、晴树、小鹤……那么给我们一个又有什么关系！”

　　扉间的动作猛地停下来，他把刀子一丢，说道：“那你考虑过柱间的心情没有，不准说！”

　　“我真是要被你气死了！”长老狠狠的一跺拐杖，转头就出了这间屋子。

　　而扉间看着台子上的尸体，也因为长老的一番话而心烦意乱：要是长老真的缺心眼把这件事情拿到柱间面前说道，那么柱间也不知道会受到斑怎样的报复！那个男人根本也是失心疯！

　　

　　扉间在外忙碌着，晴树和小鹤则在千手家探索着，他们对于这间大宅还维持着相当高的兴趣，对于柱间的不管教，倒也没有怎么伤心。

　　这两个孩子早已经习惯柱间的冷遇，况且还有蜜豆跟在身边，想到扉间平日对自己的纵容，这两个孩子就像是在自己家那样的探索着。

　　他们能拿来取乐的东西不少，上完课之后，就是在庭院里爬上最高的那棵树，眺望着木叶，远管着那些看起来小小的人，他们眼前的木叶一直延伸到了他们视线的尽头，在那里才看到隐约的高墙。

　　“木叶，原来这么大啊。”“也不知道我们什么时候才能出去……”

　　两个孩子小声讨论着，最后晴树叹了口气，说道：“真的要等那个什么典礼准备完……”

　　“那要等到什么时候？”

　　“至少也要父亲回来吧。”

　　想到远在战场的斑，这两个孩子又齐齐叹了口气，别提有多么忧愁。

　　叹完气，他们又滑下了树木，你追我我追你，不知不觉穿过走廊就一起进了书房，书房是他们白天上课的地方，扉间替他们准备了好几个老师，每天换着上课，有的教汉字，有的教忍术，也让这两个孩子的生活过的非常有负担、有意义。

　　待在书房里面，他们左看看右看看，上课时的东西还都摆放的整整齐齐。

　　晴树忽然说道：“今天老师教了字，你还记得吗？”

　　小鹤抓抓头，只是咧着嘴笑，晴树轻轻拍了这傻缺脑袋一下，说道：“我也走了个神……”

　　“那我们不是半斤八两，你还打我……”小鹤委屈的说。

　　“你们在这里做什么呢？”蜜豆端着果盘走了过来，她看着兄弟俩个都垮着脸，便问道：“怎么了？怎么都不高兴了？”

　　上课没认真听课这种丢人的事情，他们讲不出口，于是一个个伸长了脖子说：“蜜豆，你带什么好吃的给我们了？”这是千手家厨房的安排，每到了午后，都给这两位小贵客准备水果点心，在千手家住了十多天，这两个孩子脸都吃圆了。这也让蜜豆暗中松了口气，等斑回来，肯定要生气将孩子们送到千手家，但是孩子们一个个都比从前更健康活泼，即使是斑也不好怎么发作。

　　这么多天过去了，战场上的消息是一天接一个的传过来，忍者们的战斗格外干脆，一次大型忍术的交锋就可以决定一次战场的胜负，斑的胜报连连，满打满算也去了将近一个月。就蜜豆最近打听的消息，去接应斑队伍的人从前天就已经出发了，如果没有意外的话，换防的斑已经可以暂时回到木叶一阵子时间。

　　晴树和小鹤吃着东西，看蜜豆还在望着他们，最机敏的晴树说道：“蜜豆，你是不是有什么好消息要说？”

　　蜜豆微微一笑，说道：“我听说，斑大人可能这几天就回来了。”

　　两个孩子立刻喜上眉梢，蜜豆挨个摸了摸他们的头发，说道：“我知道两位少爷这几天都在想家，很快就可以回去了。不过，也不要表现太明显，免得扉间大人伤心。”

　　一说到扉间，他们立刻乖乖收起了表情，毕竟扉间待他们的好，他们心里也都明白，蜜豆看他们这样懂事，心都软了，于是劝他们去房间里休息一会，而她自己收拾了果盘，打算送回厨房。

　　两个孩子自己跑回房间午睡一会，这个岁数的孩子，醒着的时候特别闹腾，可是睡着以后，便什么都不管。晴树和小鹤两个人在被子上睡的七仰八叉，看起来是真的玩得太累，性格又不消停。

　　房间的门敞着，午后的风吹着风铃，蜜豆替厨房做了些事情，就回到房间里打算查看两位少爷休息的怎么样，结果她一进门瞥见一个人坐在床前，吓得整个人坐在了地上。跪坐在床前的人转过身，却是一张熟悉的面孔，斑面貌清瘦了些，胡子已经刮过，但是看得出来有些着急，脸上还有道血口子，斑的眼下也有些青黑，显然是一路赶着回来，他面对着蜜豆，问道：“柱间呢？”

　　蜜豆坐在地上，摇了摇头。

　　斑继续问：“柱间将他们送过来十多天了？”

　　蜜豆点了点头，斑说道：“柱间说了为什么了吗？”

　　“柱间大人……他说自己怀孕了，精力不够。”

　　“所以就把孩子送过来了。”斑自言自语道，然后那双深沉的眼睛看着依旧害怕的蜜豆，“起来吧，我来接孩子们回去。”

　　“少爷们还在……”“我知道，等他们醒过来。”

　　从边境一路往家中赶回来的斑看着自己的两个孩子，他匆忙回到家里，却撞了个空，柱间不在，连两个孩子都不在，柱间去忙村里的事情，而两个孩子则早就被寄放在扉间的家里。哪怕心里早就有准备，斑还是难以忍受柱间这样对孩子们的无视。

　　辉夜是柱间要倾尽全力去寻找的孩子，而他的孩子，就该受到母亲这样的对待吗？

　　斑的心中有不少愤懑，但是为了不吓着孩子，也只能压抑着。两个仰头睡过去的孩子，浑然无觉的打着呼噜，两个人在床榻上不自觉的滚着，小鹤推着晴树，晴树又要往角落偏，看得出来，这两个孩子在千手家可以说是过得非常散漫。

　　看着自己的孩子，斑总算得到了些趣味，风铃在风的吹动下清脆地响着。

　　太阳渐渐向西边偏去，晴树揉了揉自己的眼睛，睁开来之后，再揉揉。

　　“父亲！”晴树的声音直接把小鹤都吵醒了，小鹤也赶忙睁眼，然后就地一爬，马上扑到了斑的怀里，晴树慢了一步，但是也紧随其后。斑被两个孩子撞着胸口疼，却还是脸上带了笑容。

　　“你们先跟我回家，东西就让蜜豆收拾好了。”

　　“好的！”两个孩子爽快的答应了，而蜜豆就这样被斑支开，只能赶忙收拾行李，她望着斑离去的背影，心里莫名有些不安，她只希望两位小少爷可千万不要说错话。

　　

　　幕 三六一

　　斑根本懒得跟千手家打着招呼，直接一手一个将两个孩子抱了出去，他们不方便走在木叶的街道上，于是斑背上背着一个，手里抱着一个，带着他们就着木叶外围绕了一圈。

　　斑的动作很快，风声在两个孩子的耳边呼呼刮着，他们有些兴奋，笑着说：“父亲可真厉害！”

　　斑对他们一向都十分宽容爱护，于是没有急着回家，还在外面兜着圈，让他们看看外面漂亮的春景，路旁的野樱花已经开了，花瓣飘落在小鹤的鼻子上，逗得这孩子直打喷嚏。

　　斑看他们放松的差不多，便随口问道：“自从我走了之后，家里发生了什么事情吗？”

　　晴树想了下，说道：“天气变暖和了！”

　　小鹤接道：“家里整了整库房！”

　　“母亲把我们送过来了！”

　　“泉奈叔叔来看我们了！”

　　“什么？！”斑扬高了声音，猛地停下来，他脸立刻沉了下来，“泉奈来了？什么时候？”

　　“家里整理库房前的几天！”小鹤掰着手指数了一下，“泉奈叔叔陪我们玩了一下午，然后在家里吃了个晚饭。”

　　“还吃了晚饭？然后呢？”

　　“我们就去睡觉了，他们好像要谈事情。”

　　如果不是碍着两个孩子在，斑现在就要冲回去，狠狠的质问玲子为什么隐瞒这件事情，斑按捺着脾气，又继续问道：“然后柱间就整理库房了？”

　　“我们偷偷进库房玩了，不知道是不是踩坏了什么东西……”小鹤缩了缩脖子。

　　“好像没有啊……”晴树皱着眉头想着，然后他瞥了眼小鹤，偷偷附耳在斑耳边，说道：“父亲，母亲看着嫁妆哭了，小鹤说一定是你偷偷花了母亲很多钱……”

　　“胡说八道！”斑看了晴树一眼，晴树忙对小鹤说：“你看，我说不可能对不对……”

　　小鹤扁扁嘴说：“我随便说说的嘛。”

　　晴树说道：“我们还想学嫁妆上面的汉字，可是蜜豆说自己也不认识……我们只是想知道父亲名字汉字要怎么写啊。”

　　斑起初还不知道他们是在说什么，直到提到汉字才猛地想起来，扉间因为担心宇智波家自行处置了柱间的嫁妆，留了个心眼，在不少东西上面留了字样，这个事情当初就把泉奈气的不轻，没想到今天……

　　想到上面本来写着的名字，斑立刻说道：“你们都不要再管那个字的事情了！”

　　他的声音把两个孩子吓了一跳，晴树立刻噤声，眼睛都因为斑话语中的严厉而有点发红，感受到孩子的身体微微颤抖，才放缓语气说道：“字要慢慢认……你们难道能一口吃成个胖子吗？”

　　虽然勉强打了这样的圆场，可是显然还是把他们吓着了，斑只能自己接着说下去：“然后柱间就把你们送过来了？”

　　他们点了点头，斑心里已经把事情拼凑了七七八八，只觉得满心的愤怒，他知道柱间一贯是偏心的，却没有想到柱间这么偏待他们的孩子。

　　带着难忍的愤懑，斑沉默了一路走回家，他这次走了玄关，玲子看到斑面沉如水的样子，吓得不行，只能强自镇定。斑将两个孩子放下来，然后小声在玲子耳边说道：“今天晚上把两位少爷房间安排的离主卧室越远越好，要是这件事情都办不好，你就给我从这里滚出去。”

　　玲子连忙点着头，而斑则拍了拍两个孩子的肩膀，叹了口气说道：“父亲从外面赶回来已经很累了，现在去房间休息，你们乖乖在家不要吵闹。”

　　晴树拉着小鹤点了点头，看着斑一步步的朝后院走去，他怎么都觉得斑的情绪不对，却又不知道该说些什么。

　　玲子则哄着他们，说道：“天快黑了，两位小少爷先用饭吧。”

　　她把孩子们哄去用饭，而斑则来到了柱间的房间，他看着和过去陈设没什么区别的房间，只觉得愤怒都要溢满出来。

　　谁知道，这些天里，这个屋子里有没有发生什么事情。斑的目光死死地盯着房间里的角角落落，一股冲动支使着他用忍者的手段检查着，但是斑什么都没有找到。他坐在矮榻上，心中说不出的憋闷：他当然不希望有什么事情发生，可是这里空空落落干干净净的样子，却又让他觉得这里发生了什么。

　　找不到答案的斑只能等着这个屋子真正的主人回来。

　　

　　柱间回来的时候，天已经黑了。

　　他现在出入比过去要艰难一些，虽然男体上表现的只是腰部有些发福，但是等变成女人模样的时候，就能看到那已经突出非常明显的腹部。

　　进到玄关里，他发现多了双鞋，目光转向玲子，玲子说道：“斑大人在卧室等你。”

　　“孩子们也接回来了？”柱间问道。

　　“我已经让其他人带他们回新房间了。”玲子说道，“斑大人心情不好。”

　　自己的孩子被柱间不声不响的送到了千手家，斑当然不会高兴，柱间点了点头，然后朝着自己的房间走去。因为天黑的缘故，斑在房间里点燃了灯，柱间拉开门时，看到斑端坐在矮榻上，脸色很不好看。当觉察他进来之后，那一双如鹰的眼睛死死地盯着他，柱间说道：“我回来了，斑，你几时回木叶的。”

　　“上午，回到家里，却一个人都没有。”

　　“满屋子的侍从，怎么会一个人都没有。”

　　“你和孩子们都不在。”斑沉声说道，“我问了，孩子们被你送到千手家十多天。”

　　“我精力不济，又有了身子，所以让蜜豆在千手照顾他们。”柱间脱下羽织，坐在了斑的对面，斑看着柱间平静的面容，说道：“是，你有你的道理，但是……柱间，你还不承认你做了什么事情吗？”斑看着柱间，死死地盯着柱间的眼睛，他有的只是推测，没有确实的证据，他只是怀疑，他只是害怕……

　　斑紧紧的盯着柱间，他的内心暗暗期盼着柱间能给自己一个明确的答复，或者说，一个没有任何破绽的答复。

　　柱间却在斑的目光下闭上了眼睛，他说道：“你知道什么？”

　　“我知道泉奈来找你了。”斑将桌子上的东西都扫在了地上，“柱间，你告诉我这都不是真的！”

　　“你想听的回答，我给不了你。”柱间叹了一口气，“我让泉奈不要来找我。”

　　“可是他还是一次又一次的来了！”他们面前的几案被斑掀开甩在地上，木头直接在地上裂开了，斑在矮榻上逼近着柱间，他看着这个神情冷淡的人，按着柱间的肩膀，逼问道：“柱间，你告诉我，你的心是什么做的！”

　　“斑，你想做什么……就做什么吧。”柱间长出了一口气，他靠在了身后的软垫上，对此刻的一问一答已经无比的疲倦。他根本不指望这件事情能够瞒住，他能做的事情，也只有让斑的怒火得到发泄。

　　斑惨笑出声，那笑声听起来同哭声也没有什么区别，他一把撕扯开柱间的衣服，道：“柱间，你是在折磨我！”斑的眼睛都变得赤红，柱间消极的态度让的心就像是摔在了尘埃之中，被反复的践踏，柱间对于他们之间的感情，已经到达这样毫不在乎的程度了吗？

　　斑想一遍遍的质问他，却又觉得这样的自己太过可悲。

　　那些说不出口的话，最后融进了斑的动作中，他撕扯开柱间的衣服，手指在柱间的身上留下粗暴的痕迹，斑几下撸动着自己的欲望，让那里变得挺翘起来，他抬起柱间的双腿，想要干进柱间的身体里，但是男人的身体要进入总是艰难许多，斑咆哮道：“松开！让我进去！”

　　柱间看着斑，脸色白的像纸一样，他变成了女人的模样，那突出的腹部刺痛着斑的眼睛，斑紧咬着牙齿，用手指插进柱间的花穴，用拇指揉着那颗花蒂，那小小的肉粒哪怕是这样粗暴的动作，也有一道电流流窜过柱间的身体，那花穴顿时湿润了起来。

　　斑咒骂了一句脏话，狠狠的干进了柱间的身体里，他将柱间的腿高抬起来，欲望狠狠的灌入柱间的体内，柱间紧咬着下唇，那粗硬的性器刮着他的内壁火辣辣的疼，哪怕有体液的润滑，对于这样粗暴的动作也有些承受不了。斑的动作几乎没有一刻挺直，他搂着柱间的脚，凶猛的挺动着，柱间闷哼一声，却感觉下腹刺痛一下，已经忍不住痛呼出声。

　　“啊——”他变成女人的声音有些尖锐，斑听到之后心头颤抖一下，但是他的怒火还在燃烧，这样的声音仿佛在提醒他，柱间无论在谁的身下，或许都能这样的呻吟着，于是斑的动作越发的大开大阖。

　　房间里吵闹的动静不小，先是东西摔在地上，后是几案被摔碎，最后甚至听到人的尖叫声。晴树和小鹤两个人在外面吓着不轻，他们本来是想跟玲子讨价还价想要晚点睡，可是玲子不如蜜豆熟悉他们，没有答应，于是这两兄弟便开始跟她玩起躲迷藏起来。他们听到了吵闹声，连忙朝那里看过去，却是发现是父母的房间里。

　　又是铛啷啷的声音从房间里传来，斑的咆哮声也传入到他们的耳朵里：“你的心是什么做的！”

　　他们可从来没听过斑这样的愤怒，之后更是柱间尖叫的声音，小鹤当时就吓哭了，他拉着晴树的手臂说道：“晴树兄长，这是怎么了？”

　　“少爷，你们怎么到这里来了！”玲子听到这里的动静，脸都吓白了，她连忙拉住晴树和小鹤，“我们现在赶紧离开这里。”

　　“可是母亲在哭啊！”晴树大叫一声，“父亲你不要欺负母亲……”

　　他的声音被里面的声音掩盖了，斑在屋子里充耳不闻，晴树还要再喊，玲子一头冷汗赶紧捂住了晴树的嘴：“少爷，别喊了……这不是欺负……”

　　她正着急不知道该怎么办，又不好高声喊人过来，她一个女子，要怎么同时拉得动两个孩子，正在僵持的时候，收拾了包袱的蜜豆回来了，她看着小鹤一脸泪水，晴树涨红了脸，先是心里一疼，然后听到房间里的动静，连忙一把抱起了小鹤，这个时候解脱的玲子抱起了晴树，她们两个总算是快步把孩子们带离开现场。

　　晴树在玲子的怀里挣扎着，眼睛都急出泪花：“怎么可以这个样子！母亲在哭……母亲他怎么样了！”

　　“别担心……没事的、什么事都没有。”玲子安慰着怀里的晴树。

　　“怎么会没有事情！就算母亲平时都不理他，父亲也不可以这样，我要告诉扉间叔叔……”

　　蜜豆、玲子一头汗的将他们带回了房间，锁上门，把这两个小祖宗看好。

　　蜜豆跪在晴树的面前，抱着他，安抚道：“明天早上就没事了，就像那天差不多，柱间大人怎么会哭呢，他可是最厉害的火影大人。”

　　“可是我明明都听到了！”晴树边说边抹着眼泪。

　　“只是吵架……”

　　“吵架……吵架……也不可以啊……”小鹤哽咽着说，两个孩子哭成了一团，让玲子和蜜豆的心都乱成了麻。

　　她们好说歹说，总算哄住了这两个孩子，或者说是他们哭了，最后一个个挂着泪痕睡在床上。蜜豆有些心疼，连忙打来的热水替他们擦着眼泪，焦急的说：“你说，这不会真的出什么事情吧……”

　　“怎么会……这种事情，不早就发生了很多次吗？”玲子低下头说着，想起两个人的过往，玲子和蜜豆都沉默了下来。

　　“明天早上，早点起来，看看情况吧。”沉默后，蜜豆说道。

　　“也只能这样了。”

她们两个人共同的望着外面的黑夜，担心今天的夜晚太长。

 

　　

　　

　　

　　


	14. Chapter 14

　　幕 三六二

　　整个夜晚之中，斑都将柱间压在自己的身下，他疯狂地将自己的身体埋进柱间的身体之中，去占有，不断地占有，将自己的欲望捅进柱间体内最深的位置，让那淫靡的湿穴绞紧自己。柱间在他的动作间不断的痛苦呻吟着，那呻吟因为斑鲁莽的动作而时不时拔高，斑粗鲁的揉捻着柱间的花蒂，那个敏感的小肉珠在斑的粗暴下变得红肿起来。柱间本能地想要并起自己的腿，却因为斑高抬起他的双足而不得，只能扭动着自己的腰来逃避着，可是这样只是让斑的欲望更加高炽。

　　“柱间……你不可以逃开，你想要离开我吗？”

　　斑抓紧柱间，尽管隆起的腹部让他注意不要让自己压到柱间，但是他仍旧没有办法控制自己的粗暴，他只要一想到有另外一个人进入到这里，他便想要将这里灌满。

　　在汹涌的独占欲怂恿下，斑将精液射进了柱间的花穴中。一次的倾泄不止，他很快勃起的欲望又再度抽插起来，被使用过度的花穴外面柔嫩的软肉已经红肿，斑感受到柱间的阴精喷溅在自己的性器上，却还是继续抽送着。

　　他只想等到自己精疲力尽为止。时间随着月色的偏转而过去，房间内一片狼藉，斑抱着柱间，将他压在矮榻上、镜台上，还有床铺上……每一处地方都留下了他们淫靡的痕迹，而柱间早已经在过程之中人事不省，哪怕恢复力惊人，那皮肤上仍旧密布着斑的指痕，那些痕印在柱间的乳房上、腰间、大腿上，斑不知道第几次干进柱间的身体里，然后射出最后一发积蓄的精液，最早射出的精液已经干在了柱间的腿侧，而两腿之间的花穴则泥泞不堪。

　　斑倒在柱间的身边，昏昏欲睡，他搂着柱间，亲吻着柱间的脸颊，在柱间的肩头留下自己的牙印，然后才沉沉睡了过去。

　　

　　这休息并没有休息很久，大清早的时候，房门就被拍响了。

　　斑本来还带着怒气，他以为门外的人是蜜豆，正想要让她退下，却听到晴树的声音：“父亲、父亲，母亲他没有事情吧！”

　　斑听到晴树的声音一惊，他下意识看了一眼柱间，然后便立刻站了起来，此时的柱间面色惨白，身上还带着狼狈的痕迹，斑小心翼翼的抱着他，却看到柱间下体的位置有一点点干掉的血迹。

　　他昨天晚上究竟都干了些什么？斑摇了摇柱间，柱间却没有睁眼，显然是晕了过去，斑朝门外喊了一声：“蜜豆！玲子！你们给我把少爷带回房间去！”

　　可是他要说已经晚了，晴树已经打开了房门，斑只来得及将被子盖在柱间的身上，然后抽着一边的外套披在自己的身上。晴树蹬蹬的跑了进来，蜜豆紧随其后，赶紧把晴树抱住。

　　晴树在蜜豆怀里挣扎：“父亲，你干什么要让我回房间，母亲究竟怎么样了，你让我看母亲一眼……”他说着便哭了起来，在他的心目之中，父亲是再好不过的人，即便是对待他那么友善体贴的扉间也远远及不上，斑听到晴树的哭声，更加心烦意乱，他只能草草穿上衣服，从屏风后头走出来。

　　屏风外面，晴树拼命挣扎着，蜜豆想要拉住他已经使出了浑身解数，晴树听到斑的脚步声，连忙抬着泪眼看他，看到斑衣衫不整的样子，眼泪更加汹涌：“父亲，母亲呢？母亲没有事情吧……”

　　“哪里有什么事情，你母亲现在不方便见你，你先回房间，等待会再过来，就可以看看你母亲了……”斑听到走廊传来的脚步声，玲子这会也赶了过来，斑给她使了个眼色，玲子也过来劝晴树：“晴树少爷，您别多想，只是吵吵架……”斑听到“吵架”两个字脸色一沉，但是他也没脸去纠正玲子，只能安抚道：“你先回去，过一阵，我就让你过来看你母亲……乖，听话，难道你连父亲都不相信了吗？”

　　晴树带泪看着斑，他眼前的父亲除了衣衫不整之外，和往常都没有什么不同，斑蹲了下来，从蜜豆手里拿了手帕给晴树擦擦眼泪，说道：“听话……”

　　晴树抽噎着，这才点了点头，跟着蜜豆回去。

　　房间里剩下了玲子，斑立刻说道：“现在去让人请千手香，一刻都不能拖延，然后……给我拿盆水来。”

　　玲子不敢问发生了什么情况，只好先去完成斑的嘱托。

　　很快水端了回来，斑跪在柱间赤裸的身体面前，替他擦拭着身体，那身上的痕迹淡化了一些，却还是很明显，那下体更是红肿不堪。斑就算动作再轻柔的用温水替柱间擦拭着下体，那布料磨蹭着红肿的外阴还是让柱间皱着眉头呻吟。

　　斑头上都是汗，好不容易替柱间清理好，那边通知他千手香快到了。

　　这个房间自然是不能待了，斑只好用被子将柱间一裹，带到了自己从前的房间里。

　　千手香前后脚的时间到了，她拎着自己的家伙，就像是颗流星似的冲了进来，她拉开大门，根本都懒得招呼斑，就直接坐在了柱间的床榻前。

　　千手香看到柱间昏迷的情况，冷冷瞥了斑一眼，然后直接掀开被子，斑想要拦住她的手，却还是慢了一步。还没有消散的痕迹就出现在千手香的面前，这个女人气的手都在颤抖，说道：“自己做的好事还怕人看吗？给我出去！”

　　斑只能出去待着，他心里牵挂着柱间的情况，在门外反复踱着步子。

　　千手香在里面喊道：“让人准备热水过来，还有干净的棉布！”斑又命令人赶紧给千手香送过去，然后又是一阵等待。

　　

　　晴树虽然跟着蜜豆回来了，心里却没有多轻松，他心里牵挂着斑，不知道斑和柱间究竟出了什么事情，他想到斑回来前问自己和小鹤那些有的没的，不禁惶恐是不是因为自己和小鹤说错了什么话，才导致柱间出了这样的事情。

　　小鹤拉着晴树的袖子，小声说道：“兄长，你说母亲究竟是怎么回事？是不是他做错了什么事情？”

　　“不知道……你问我，我也不知道。”晴树回答道，他打开窗户，看看外面有没有人，继续说道：“我还是有些不放心，父亲根本没说什么时候让我们去看……不如我们先从这里逃出去。”

　　“蜜豆都说让我们在这里等着她拿早餐过来呢。”小鹤说着。

　　“少吃一餐也没什么，走啦，不要磨蹭了！”晴树边说边自己翻了出去，他跳在草地上，又在外面伸了手接小鹤，小鹤拿他没办法，兄弟俩个同进同出是理所当然，于是跳进晴树怀里，冲劲没止住，两个人在草地里滚成一团。等他们爬起来，就朝着后院的方向去了，小鹤毕竟比晴树小一些，又身体弱，很多时候理解都比晴树慢半拍，他这会儿懵懵懂懂，晴树却已经心里乱成一片。

　　他想到昨晚柱间的尖叫声，便觉得起鸡皮疙瘩，父亲阴沉着脸的样子也格外的吓人，他的父母好像跟常人的就不同，关系看起来十分差，印象里也是欢笑的时候少，父亲郁郁寡欢的样子。

　　想到这里，晴树心都揪紧了，他和小鹤来到了后院，在廊道上走着。他们探头的时候，发现斑正站在自己的门口，被吓得缩回了头，但是好在斑立刻就进去了，因为步子着急，连门都没有关上，于是他们赶忙跟了上去，想要就这么进斑的房间，毕竟来都来了，父亲还能赶走他们不成。

　　

　　斑大步迈进房间，走到屏风之后，看到柱间气色很差，好在人总算醒了过来，千手香坐在柱间的身边，脸色格外的难看。

　　她正和柱间说着话，斑跪坐在柱间身旁连看都没看一眼，她毫不客气的说道：“柱间大人！为什么还要委屈的留在这个地方，如今斑……连您有身孕的时候都不顾惜您的身体，还有什么意思！因为他这样的鲁莽行径，您这一胎想要安全生下来都很难啊！”

　　斑脸色大变，可是柱间的模样让他心中有愧，换做平时，他立刻就撕了这女人的嘴。柱间看千手香口无遮拦的样子，立刻训斥道：“千手香，不要说了！这件事情……就算了！”

　　“为什么要算了！柱间大人，您是木叶的火影，是千手的族长，您是六道仙人的后代，竟然受到了这样的委屈！”千手香越说越激动，她索性转身瞪着斑，冲他骂道：“斑，你以为过了这么多年，所有人都忘记你是个什么样的人了？如今正儿八经的以男主人的身份自居，你是在骗谁？”

　　“千手香！”柱间想要伸手拉住千手香，却因为直起身，看到两个蹑手蹑脚进来的孩子，他瞪大了眼睛。晴树没想到一进来就看到大人争吵的样子，他脸色一白，转身的时候，看到小鹤也吓得不轻，眼看着就要哭了，晴树连忙把他的头抱进怀里，用手将他的耳朵堵住。

　　斑此时也给气的够呛：“你不要太过分……”

　　“我过分？我多过分，也比不上你！你不过是个仗着是宇智波族长身份，逼奸继母生下私生子的混账！”千手香一口气将心中的怒火倾泻出来，斑脸色通红，他直起身，向前倾着身子，眼见就要同千手香动手了，柱间这个时候却倾起身体，挡在他和千手香之间。

　　“柱间……”斑正想让柱间让开，可是背后“咚”的一声响，让他机敏的转过头，这场景才真是让他目眦欲裂，此刻晴树正死死的抱着小鹤的头，似乎是在捂着他的耳朵，可是他整个人都软了下来，跪在了地上，小鹤挣扎着说道：“兄长、兄长，这是怎么了，你都听到什么了，为什么不让我听……”

　　“晴树……你怎么，在这里……”斑只觉得走向晴树的步子都是漂浮的，他心爱的孩子正目光空洞的抱着自己的弟弟，浑然不知这样都快要将自己的弟弟勒死，斑赶紧分开了他和小鹤，将他们抱离开这个房间，他嘴里喃喃道：“晴树，晴树，别害怕……刚才的话都是气话，都是假话，你不要信。”小鹤刚才被晴树抱紧，一时什么都听的含含糊糊的，只听到“宇智波”“族长”“混账”那几个字眼，看到自己哥哥的样子也给吓得不轻。他和晴树一起被抱着，晴树呆呆愣愣好一会，突然在斑的怀抱里嚎啕大哭起来：“我不信……我什么都不要相信……”

　　他撕心裂肺的大哭起来，仿佛这样才能宣泄出心中的不甘和难以置信，小鹤被自己哥哥的样子吓呆了，还想伸手去安慰晴树的时候，却被斑交给了玲子抱着。

　　“玲子……先照顾一下小鹤。”他直觉自己应该跟晴树谈谈，但是那些话都不能让小鹤知道，于是将小鹤放下后，他便抱着晴树去了别的地方。

　　晴树抓紧着斑的衣服，哭嚎着：“父亲，这都不是真的，怎么会有这样的事情……”从千手香口中说出的事情，已经完全超出了晴树的认知，但是他长这么大的见闻都好像在证明千手香说的没错。

　　所以他不可以出去。

　　所以母亲对父亲冷淡。

　　所以母亲对他们视若无物。

　　原来，他不过是这样畸形关系中所生下的私生子。

　　斑只能紧紧抱着晴树，用手抚摸着他的头发，说道：“对不起，晴树，对不起，是父亲耽误了你，是父亲对不起你……你不要哭了……不要哭了……”

　　他从来都知道这件事情总有一天会被揭开，他希望能够等孩子再大一点，希望能趁着他们小的时候，解决完身份的问题，希望能将这样的伤害降低到最小……但是真相被揭开的一刻，竟然是这样的鲜血淋漓，他珍视的孩子竟然要在这样的情况下，明白过去发生的事情。

　　斑抱着晴树，心中第一次在祈求神明，刚才所发生的一切都是晴树的噩梦。

　　然而，此时此刻，发生的都是真实，残酷的真实。

　　

　　幕 三六三

　　这一切的发生都太过突然，即使是说错话的千手香都整个人愣在了当场。

　　柱间精疲力尽的倒在软枕上，他没有想到，这两个孩子竟然会来的这么凑巧，他甚至不知道他们为什么要过来。

　　“对、对不……”千手香愣愣地说着歉疚的话，而柱间则靠在软枕上，长出了一口叹息：“你说错了话……你怎么可以，直接将这些话掀开。”柱间说道最后，已经是质问的语气，他用手拍着被子，“你应该知道，斑很在意这样的事情……现在，更是让他珍视的孩子听到了！晴树他才六岁……”柱间咳嗽了一声，“他才六岁。你扶我起来……”

　　“可是柱间大人你的身体……”

　　“你现在扶我起来！”柱间的忍耐也到了极限，他扬起声音，在他的要求下，千手香替他穿好了衣服，然后扶着他，柱间走路有些蹒跚，因为虚弱的缘故，走得并不是太快。

　　千手香支撑着柱间，走了一阵子，柱间听着一旁的动静，然后让千手香将自己扶到了一个房间门口：“你在这里等我。”

　　千手香欲言又止，可是柱间横了她一眼后，千手香也不再说些什么。

　　柱间走进房间里，斑坐在房间的一个角落，这是间闲置的屋子，因为从来没有人住过，虽然没有灰尘，房间里却空荡荡的。斑怀抱着晴树，他抬眼看了柱间一眼，表情有些麻木，晴树倒在他的臂弯里，看起来就像是睡过去了。

　　“晴树怎么样了？”柱间居高临下看着斑问道，“这次是千手香过分了。”

　　斑回答道：“他哭了一会，我怕他伤心过度，就让他先睡了一会。”

　　柱间看着斑麻木的神情，说道：“发生这种事情，也不是我希望看到的。”他停顿了一下，继续道：“你打算怎么样。”

　　“我能怎么样，柱间，你说我能怎么样！”斑猛地抬头看着柱间，“我没有任何办法，对，那些事情我都做下了，我活该，都是我的错！”

　　柱间闭上了眼睛，他长出了一口气，说道：“斑，不要对我生气，我也不希望这种事情发生。”

　　“柱间，她说的那些话，你想过吗？”斑死死地盯着柱间，柱间低头看着这个憔悴的男人，斑的眼睛中密布着血丝，连神情都显得很骇人，柱间摇了摇头，看着他的眼睛说道：“我现在没有这么想。”

　　“可是……”斑咬紧了牙关，他想到昨夜的事情，想到自己昨夜的失控，他看着柱间，心中却说不出的茫然，换作是从前，他或许会为柱间的话语而欣喜，可是如今，心里只有麻木。他甚至不知道自己该不该相信柱间的话，如果柱间真的如自己所说的那样，那么泉奈又是什么，肚子里的那个孩子又是什么？！

　　斑将怀里的晴树抱得更紧，他的孩子在梦中都是蹙着眉头，就在刚才，晴树还失控的捶着他的胸口，质问着他：“父亲，为什么！为什么！”

　　他什么都答不出口，他说不出事情的真相，他没有办法告诉他的孩子：他在父亲的灵堂占有了柱间，他在最开始的时候，用辉夜、用木叶来胁迫他的母亲……他开不了这样的口，他不希望在孩子的面前，自己是这样的不堪，哪怕那是现实。

　　“柱间，我是不是一个笑话？”斑茫然的问道。

　　“我们都是笑话。”柱间回答了他，他看着晴树，说道：“好了，回去吧，我好累，晴树也不能一直睡在你怀里。”

　　斑看着柱间，维持着沉默站了起来，他一手搂着晴树，一手搀扶着柱间，柱间将身体的重量交给他。门外的千手香看到他们出来，已经站的远远的，目光放在了晴树的身上，这个格外混乱的早晨就以这样的尾声而结束。

　　

　　然而，事情想要就这样结束也未免太简单。

　　从强制昏迷中醒过来的晴树整个人都变得沉默起来，除了对小鹤说话有些反应之外，晴树谁也没有搭理。

　　好好的一个孩子，就这样变成了木头人，斑比任何人都更加痛心，但是他对此却无能为力。他所能做的，也只是凭借着战功，让族老们尽快准备着过继的典礼，经过这个典礼，小鹤和晴树就能有个明面上的身份，叫他父亲的同时，也可以走出这间宅子的大门，去好好看看这个世界，斑寄望着这样，能让晴树整个人都好起来。

　　日子照常过去，日升日落，柱间休养了几天，也重新回到了村里做事，只是他和斑之间又重新分了房间。

　　斑现在每日同他用过饭后，都会去晴树的房间，因为晴树的事情，小鹤也偷偷哭了几次。

　　柱间似乎也因此变得轻松了起来，他不需要应付斑，也不需要应对孩子们，就在这个时候，柱间收到了千手家族老的请帖。

　　作为嫁出的千手族长，这样的请帖已经好几年没有传到他的手上，因为斑的疯狂，想让木叶少点麻烦的千手一族，都会尽量通过扉间解决所有的事情，能不劳动柱间是最好的事情。

　　柱间看着那请帖一会，最终回复了族老：他会如约前往。

　　赴约就是当天晚上的事情，柱间便让人给宇智波家带了话，便前往了族老家，那住所位于木叶一隅，环境十分清幽，族老早早听说柱间会来的消息，特意在门口等候着。等到柱间来到之后，就把柱间迎了进去，因为柱间有了身孕，于是酒水便没有准备，只准备了柱间喜欢的菜色，等吃完饭，便找了下棋的由头请柱间进了书房。

　　这样的礼遇当然不会是什么好事，柱间因为身体原因，下棋时也斜靠在软垫上，族老边下棋边同他说道：“这已经是您为宇智波家生的第四个孩子了。”

　　柱间皱了皱眉头，然后说道：“是，第四个了，算上在外面的辉夜。”他闭上眼睛，心里想起匆匆而逝的小松，还有更久远的那个孩子，原来已经是这么多孩子，这么多年。

　　族老慢慢下了几手，说道：“如果扉间大人能像您这样繁衍子息就好了，我们几个老家伙，最希望的事情，也不过是千手一族人丁兴旺。”

　　柱间说道：“旁系的几个不是好好的吗？”

　　“您和扉间大人，毕竟是嫡系，六道仙人的血统保存最好……”族老认真的说道，“扉间大人如今也快四十了，却还没有解决终生大事的意念。”

　　“这些话，我也劝过扉间，但是他不愿意，我作为兄长也不可以强逼他。”

　　“柱间大人，您是千手一族的族长，难道要坐视这样的事情吗？”族老痛心地说道，“我已经是知天命的人，也不避讳向您直言了，您和扉间大人，不能这样的自私！”

　　柱间停下拿棋子的手，长叹了一口气，说道：“既然族老已经觉得我们兄弟自私了，那有什么话，就直接说吧。”

　　“您已经有了第四个孩子了，就不能过继一名到千手家族吗？当初宇智波田岛和您只有辉夜一个孩子，我们也就不强求不为难，可是如今您跟斑已经生了第三个孩子，就不能过继一个吗？！三个孩子……辉夜是田岛大人嫡亲的孩子，以后宇智波族长之位也极有可能是他的，那么那三名孩子，在宇智波家又能有什么前程。”

　　柱间因为族老的话沉吟不语，他抬眼看了族老一眼，说道：“过继，你觉得斑会同意吗？”

　　族老见柱间没有直接反对，而是直接抬出了斑，心中便觉得这事情兴许能成，便说道：“于情，您为了孩子的前程，过继一个孩子继承我千手家，大好的前程，绝对不是委屈；于理，您是孩子的母亲，是千手一族的族长，身份不比他差，更是长了一辈，柱间大人愿意为我们千手一族做主，他绝对没有理由反对，您才是孩子的母亲啊！”

　　柱间捻起一枚棋子，看着指尖剔透的棋子，柱间长出了口气：“于情于理，族老真是准备了大堆的道理来同我理论。”

　　“柱间大人，如，“难道我们愿意让混杂宇智波血统的人继承千手家吗？！我父亲就是死在宇智波人的手上！但是，为了千手一族的延续，我必须要同您理论！”

　　柱间放下棋子，然后吃掉长老的若干黑子，他揉着太阳穴，说道：“别激动，这件事情……我没有拒绝你，但是……我还是要考虑一下。”

　　“您松口了？”长老自己都有些意外。

　　柱间闭上眼，想起家里呆呆愣愣的晴树，那样不体面的身份，对于这个已经懂事的孩子来说，简直是晴天霹雳。他没有直接回答长老，而是指了指棋盘，示意长老再下，长老看他的神态，就知道今天的谈话也该点到为止，便拿起自己的棋子，下在棋盘上。

　　“柱间大人，请您好好考虑一下。”

　　“我会的。”柱间应道。

　　

　　幕 三六四

　　斑的典礼已经提上了议程，木叶并不会为难这样的事情，很快敲定好了日子，斑就在家里请上几位族老在家中商议这样的事情。事情都是在白天进行的，他们考教了一下小鹤的礼仪，便挨个敲定了当天的章程。

　　小鹤对于这一切还有些懵懂，少了晴树在身旁，他就像是少了个主心骨，看上去人都有些傻乎乎的。

　　他悄悄的拉着斑的袖子，问道：“父亲大人，到时候上任族长夫人是谁？为什么都不告诉我……”

　　“小鹤，这都是走个流程而已，不需要计较那么多，你到时候只要跪着行礼，头都不要抬……”斑叮嘱着自己的小儿子，想到一个人沉默在道场练忍术的晴树心情更加复杂。

　　“晴树兄长到时候要怎么办……”小鹤问到了这个让斑更忧心的事情，他十分担心晴树如今根本没办法接受这个事情。

　　斑对小鹤摇了摇头，说道：“乖，到时候就知道了。”他摸了摸小鹤的头发，然后继续同几位神色复杂的族老讨论着。典礼只是一个流程，所以仪式并不算繁琐，几位族老也不过是借着讨论的机会看看小鹤和晴树，却没有想到晴树根本就没有露面。事情很快讨论完毕，这个时候蜜豆匆匆走过来，跟斑说道：“晴树少爷练忍术的时候伤了手……”

　　“什么？！”斑立刻站了起来，他看向几个族老，说道：“今天就到此为止吧，诸位请回。”他说完，就抱着小鹤大步出了门，一点也没管几位族老。

　　斑这样毫无礼节的行为实在是让人愤慨，这几位族老一点也没顾上玲子就在旁边，便议论了起来：“斑怎么可以这样？明明是他请我们过来，却一点礼数都没有！”

　　“不过就是仗着有一双万花筒写轮眼……”

　　“这样的人竟然是我们的族长，老族长真是毫无远见！这样一个不知礼数的疯子，也可以当做继承人！”

　　“泉奈不也是被他赶到外面去，现在都在出任务没有回来，明明泉奈伤势都未愈，这么冷酷的家伙，也是活该自己的孩子痴痴傻傻。”

　　玲子在一旁听的直皱眉头，但是碍于身份，也只能忍耐着族老们的议论。她面带着微笑将人送到了玄关，这些族老出了门，说的话却更加过分了。

　　“斑最大的孩子，都有七八岁了吧……这么大年纪，谁知道他是不是在灵堂的时候就做下了那种丑事！”

　　“呵，在孝期就逼奸继母，那个叫做晴树的孩子……也不过是个奸生子，竟然凭借着这样的典礼有了堂堂正正的身份！真是丢尽了我们宇智波家的颜面。”

　　他们这样议论着，然后各自在路口分道扬镳，浑然不觉一辆牛车正经过议论纷纷的他们。

　　那辆牛车在车夫的驾驭下，慢慢驶到了宇智波家的门前，柱间就从车子里下来，他如今月份更足，已经十分显怀，从进了车子里，就是女人的模样。仆人进屋通知了玲子那些侍女，她们听说柱间回来，便一个个迎了过来，搀扶着柱间进屋。

　　蜜豆却发现柱间的面色很不好看，偷偷问道：“柱间大人，路上是有发生什么不快的事情吗？”

　　柱间皱着眉头，然后沉默摇了摇头，他问道：“今天是宇智波家的族老过来？”

　　蜜豆点了点头：“他们是来安排典礼的，听说敲定了日期，于是上门来敲定章程。”

　　柱间长叹了口气，他问道：“斑送了他们没？”

　　一旁的玲子接道：“因为晴树少爷锻炼忍术时伤了手，斑大人赶过去查看情况，是我送的几位长老。柱间大人，您碰着他们了？”玲子想起那些老头的念叨，便黑了脸，说道：“您没听到什么话吧。”

　　“他们都议论些什么了？”柱间直接将问题拨了回去。

　　玲子这才松了口气：“都是些说斑大人没礼数的话，我都懒得记。”

　　柱间说道：“现在斑人呢？”

　　“在晴树少爷房间里。”

　　

　　晴树手上的伤其实也称不上严重，他一个走神，让好不容易从土壤里叫起的藤木擦伤了自己的手臂，那藤木有四五支，都划道不深的血口子。晴树这些天麻麻木木的过来，有些时候深夜里醒过来，想到自己畸零的身世，不由悲从中来，他不想惊醒别人，就总是在被子里，用指甲偷偷掐着自己的肉，在他看不见的其他地方，那里都被他自己掐得又青又红。已经习惯了疼痛，连一下受了这种伤，晴树都没有哭，他任由血珠渗出皮肤，小小年纪就巴不得自己能这时候死了算了。

　　斑过来的时候看着晴树一点反应都没有的样子，又心痛又生气，他直接冲过去，一把扯起晴树，说道：“你是蠢的吗？伤得这么厉害，也不赶紧过来找我！”

　　晴树这几天都是被斑好好哄着，第一次被这样严厉的语气斥责，心中又委屈又难过，他把心一横，说道：“我巴不得我就这么死了！死了才好！我为什么要活着！”

　　跟在斑后面的小鹤脸都绿了，他想要去拉着晴树，却听到“啪”地一声，自己都有些不敢相信自己的眼睛。

　　斑颤抖着手打了晴树一耳光，他下手很轻，却还是在晴树的脸上留了一道巴掌印，晴树只觉得耳朵嗡嗡作响，整个人都傻在当场，小鹤吓哭了，赶紧伸出胳膊挡在晴树的面前，边护着晴树边摇头：“父亲，你不要打哥哥，父亲求你了，不要打哥哥。”

　　眼前的场景深深刺痛了斑，他看着自己的手，想起这几日晴树的样子，说道：“晴树，你不要再说这样的话，你说一次，我打一次！你才六岁！你说什么死？”

　　在小鹤背后的晴树鼻一酸，说道：“我就不该出生，对不对，父亲！那还不如死了好！”

　　“你还敢说！”斑扬起了手，却迟迟落不下去，小鹤都不知道为什么事情会变成这样，只能抱着斑的腿，哭着说：“父亲，你怎么了，你过去从来不打我和兄长的……”

　　“小鹤你什么都不知道！你什么都不知道！”晴树上前来，他抬头看着斑，却发现斑的眼睛红了起来，在他印象里，从来都是顶梁柱的父亲，脸上有一滴眼泪拖过，晴树整个人都傻了，他看到斑的手落在自己的肩头，然后他被抱了起来，斑在他耳边说：“晴树，都是我的错……”

　　“父亲……”晴树忍不住自己的眼泪，明明脸还是火辣辣的疼，但是和心里的疼痛比起来，那点感觉甚至都微不足道，“父亲……呜呜呜呜……”晴树搂着斑的脖子痛哭着，血的味道传到了斑的鼻子里，斑闭上了眼睛深吸口气：“小鹤，不要哭了，我们先带你兄长去包扎伤口。”

　　“那也不打兄长了……”

　　“不打了……不打了。”斑抱着两个孩子，到自己的房间去，那里有纱布和伤药。

　　柱间过来的时候，就看到两个孩子哭的眼睛都肿了，然后斑正低头给晴树包扎伤口。看到晴树脸上的巴掌印，柱间等孩子们被蜜豆抱走之后，柱间才问道：“你打了晴树？”

　　“……一时失手。”斑低下头，他看着自己打了晴树的那只手，忍不住拍在桌子上。

　　柱间看他和自己生闷气的样子，沉默了一下，等待着斑情绪恢复：“所以现在你和自己生闷气……别气了，我听说典礼要准备了。”

　　斑没想到柱间会关心这件事情，说道：“就在一个月之后。”

　　“那个时候，不算是个好时候。”柱间说道。

　　“这种事情我不打算在拖延了！”斑肯定的说道。

　　柱间多多少少理解斑急迫的心情，于是只是停顿一下，说道：“几天前，千手家的长老找我谈了一件事情。”

　　斑心中觉得有些不妙，但是难得柱间会同他说这样的事情，便耐着性子听：“什么事情？”

　　“扉间，没有娶亲的意思。这么些年，他已经屈就在代理族长的位置上，你是知道的。”柱间慢慢的说道，“这点，族老们劝过，我也劝过，但是扉间始终没有松口。我怀孕的事情，虽然外面没人知道，但是宇智波和千手……也差不多感觉到了，长老这次来找我，就是希望我们过继一个孩子，成为千手家的继承人。”

　　斑看着柱间，说道：“你答应了？！”

　　“我没有答应。”柱间说道，斑松了口气，却没想到柱间还有下文，“斑，这几天我一直都在考虑这件事情……将晴树过继到千手，你有意见吗？”

　　斑手边的几案下一刻就变成了碎片，斑用困兽一样的眼神看着神色平静的柱间，说道：“出去，我现在不想听你说任何话，出去！”

　　斑死死地盯着柱间，他第一次发现，柱间是这样狠心的一个人。

　　　　  
　　幕 三六五

　　房间里的空气接近凝固，斑凝视着柱间，眼睛有些发红，而柱间则镇定地看着他，仿佛他刚才提出的事情不过是一件小事。

　　“柱间，你知道你自己在说什么吗？”

　　“我很清楚，斑，我说过我已经考虑了很久。”

　　斑站起身，看着柱间，他一步一步的朝柱间走了过去，停在柱间的两步外，然后说道：“我以为，你明白……我以为你明白的！我们的孩子，你就真的一点都不眷恋吗？”

　　柱间对于斑的质问，眼神游移开，他说道：“斑，你现在情绪太激动了，我们三天之后再来谈这件事情吧，这几天你可以好好想想。”

　　“想什么？想如何答应你的要求吗？柱间，我不会答应的！”

　　“孩子不是你一个人的孩子。”

　　“你现在反而跟我说孩子是你的吗？柱间，你到底有多关心晴树和小鹤，你自己心里难道不清楚吗？”斑冷笑一声，他很少将这件事情拿到明面上说，不代表他心里一点数都没有，“柱间，你说过，在你的心中，只有辉夜是不一样的！我的孩子……”他冷笑着，心中却越发的悲凉，他的孩子无论如何都比不上辉夜。

　　“斑，你冷静一下吧。”柱间拉开了门扉，打算出去，但是斑却伸手按在门扉上，整个人靠近柱间紧盯着，“你要我怎么冷静，晴树刚刚才跟我哭过，他的手受伤了，你有关心过他吗？这几天我们说过多少句话，你一开口就让我将孩子过继给扉间！凭什么，柱间，你说凭什么！”

　　柱间深吸一口气，他将斑的手挥开，目光转向斑，说道：“斑，我要为千手考虑一次。”说完，他拉开了门扉，头也不回的离开了，只留下斑一个人待在无人的房间里，斑看着柱间离去的方向，转身将房间里的东西砸了个干净，那股不忿的怒气在他胸臆间燃烧着。他想着自己最疼爱的孩子，他的晴树、他的小鹤，而柱间竟然要以为了千手的名义将他的孩子生生过继给千手！

　　“柱间，你真是太狠心了，太狠心了！”斑最后坐在房间的废墟之中，他不知道自己该怎么办，柱间的态度已经表达的十分明显，按照身份，他的确可以做主孩子究竟要过继给谁。

　　然而，孩子是个物件，可以随意让渡吗？！斑将牙关咬紧着，无论柱间怎么打算，他也绝不松口。

　　

　　

　　和斑谈过后的第二天，柱间就私下将扉间约出来谈谈。

　　扉间正因为前线调度的问题而忙得焦头烂额，但是碍于是柱间的邀约，于是估算了自己工作的时间，将两个人碰面时间定在了深夜。

　　约谈的地点是在千手家，柱间比扉间早一步完成工作，于是先到了千手家用了饭。千手家为了迎接这位许久没回来的族长，自然使出了浑身解数，扉间回到家的时候，还能感受到管家夫人的殷勤，不用猜就知道是柱间来了。

　　柱间正在会客室里煮茶，扉间进入的时候，茶都已经煮好了。

　　“怎么你今天就这么闲？”扉间进来质问道，他刚忙完调度的事情，眼前仿佛都飘着那些复杂的数字，为了保证前线的忍者毫无顾忌的战斗，他的任务算是非常繁重了。

　　“毕竟重要的事情都已经被你拉走了，说我不能太操心，看吧……现在是你自己忙不过来。”柱间瞥了眼一脸疲惫的扉间，关心道：“你也要注意休息，不要帮我工作，结果自己也垮了，让手下的人多帮帮你的忙吧，我记得旗木家的那个小子很不错。”

　　扉间喝了口茶，说道：“你今天特地走一趟，肯定不是为了劝我休息的吧。”他直接逼着柱间进入了主题。

　　柱间沉吟了一会，说道：“长老已经找过我了。”

　　扉间“啪”一声把杯子拍在桌上，说道：“他怎么还不死心！难道从旁支过继孩子会要了他的命？柱间，这件事情我很抗拒，你不要将他的话放在心上，这些老东西整天不干正经事，都在操心些有的没的。”

　　柱间沉默不语，他等扉间的抱怨过去后，才说：“我斟酌了一下，其实长老说的事情也十分在理。”他听到杯子滚到地下的声音，小几案上的茶水滩了一小块，柱间抬眼看着一脸震惊的扉间，说道：“你没听错，我想了一下，如果晴树过继到千手家，情况只会更好。千手家能比斑给他的更多，作为孩子的母亲，我也应该为他打算打算。”

　　“兄长，你打算答应……”扉间一时心中五味杂陈，他不是没想过要过继晴树，但是话到嘴边，考虑到柱间的感情也就缩了回去，而长老提出的内容，在他看来，更是损害他们兄弟之间的感情，但是……没想到，今天柱间竟然主动提起这件事情。

　　“是的。”柱间点了点头，“我相信千手能给晴树的更多……”

　　扉间观察着柱间的神情，自从田岛死后，柱间的神情也随着年岁的增长而越发的淡然，即便是他也很难真正看出柱间的心思。扉间思索一刻，忽然说道：“是宇智波那边出了什么变故吗？”

　　柱间摇了摇头：“没什么变故……那么扉间，我同意了这件事情，你同意吗？”他看着扉间，扉间也答的很爽快，“如果兄长同意，我怎么会不同意，我……”他随后想到了孩子的父亲，又问道，“斑会同意这件事情吗？”

　　“我已经跟他说过了，他没有同意，但是两天之后，我会让他答应的。”扉间听到柱间说的，已经把眉头给皱了起来，柱间说着让斑答应，可是斑怎么可能会答应呢？

　　那个占有欲超强的男人，恨不得把什么好处都独占了。

　　“兄长，那么我有个条件，你们谈的时候，我要在隔壁。斑知道不知道都无所谓，我要在你们隔壁听你们谈话的内容。”扉间认真的说道。

　　柱间皱起眉头，说道：“为什么？”

　　“只有这样，我才能够放心，兄长……答应我吧。”扉间看着柱间说道。

　　柱间迟疑了一下，然后点了点头。

　　

　　这两天的时间不过是眨眼的功夫。

　　但是对于宇智波家的人来说，这两天也实在是不好受。

　　关于孩子过继的问题，让宇智波家的气氛一时间降到了谷底，哪怕晴树这两天状态好转了不少，已经继续同小鹤玩耍，但是过去那个常常笑着的孩子，已经很少大笑了。

　　斑和柱间的关系降到了冰点，在玲子和蜜豆的印象里，这两天，这两位家里的主人就不怎么打过照面，就算迎面走过，斑也只当是没看到柱间一样。柱间对这样的待遇，没有吭声。

　　连玲子和蜜豆都拿不准，这两位的心里究竟是在想些什么。

　　到了晚上的时候，柱间早早地就到了家里，反而是斑，比往常都晚了许多。玲子在柱间的吩咐下，准备好了席面，玲子心里都忍不住嘀咕，毕竟从来没有看过柱间摆出这样要同斑好好谈谈的架势，想到这几天家里的风风雨雨，蜜豆直接带着两个孩子用过饭后去休息，因为担心会出什么事情，蜜豆也在两个孩子的房间铺好了自己的床铺。

　　斑回来的时候，已经是很晚的时候，柱间准备的席面已经凉了，连汤水上都泛起了油花。

　　玲子守在门口，看到斑回来之后，就说道：“柱间大人在等您了。”

　　斑横了玲子一眼，让玲子只觉得毛骨悚然，然后他听到斑轻轻的说道：“你们都给我离远点。”

　　“是、是，知道了。”玲子马上答应了。

　　而斑来到了房间的门口，柱间选择的是间不大不小的和室，他坐在里面，看到拉开门走进来的斑，问道：“吃过了没，要不要吃一点。”

　　“不用。”斑对玲子说道，“给我把这些都撤下去。”

　　玲子连忙招呼人把东西都撤下去，然后换上了泡好的热茶，柱间县喝了口茶，然后平静的看着斑：“你这几天都考虑得差不多了？”

　　“我不同意。”

　　“原因呢？”

　　“你为什么不把辉夜过继？”斑冷笑道，他看到柱间露出疲惫的神情，柱间揉了揉眉心，然后说道：“他是你父亲和我唯一的孩子。”

　　“可是父亲已经有了我和泉奈！”斑说道，“用你的话来说，就算过继了，又怎么样？！”

　　柱间看着斑脸上露出的冷笑，然后平静地说道：”无论你怎么说，作为千手家族的族长，我有权利让晴树过继到千手。”

　　“我费了那么多力气！就是为了让晴树和小鹤，可以堂堂正正的叫我父亲。”

　　“然后让他们叫我祖母？”柱间冷眼看着斑，“斑，你不要忘记了，我现在还是你父亲遗孀的身份留在这里。我知道，你一直很想忘记这件事情，但是婚书，我已经撕了，族谱上，我还是你父亲的妻子。”

　　“婚书……”这件事情倒是提醒了斑，原来这就是柱间此刻理直气壮同他理论的原因，只觉得自己被算计的斑死死的盯着柱间，缓缓说道，“柱间，你怎么这么狠心。”

　　柱间没有否认这点，他看着斑，说道：“晴树拥有木遁和轮回眼，你忍心让他在宇智波被人闲话吗？你和我之间的事情，只是没有摊开来，你以为有多少人不知道吗？在这个木叶，有多少双眼睛看着他，等着嘲笑他，你知道吗？”

　　“他是我的儿子，宇智波斑的儿子！”斑胳膊撑在桌上，直起身怒视着柱间，“如果有人敢这么对他，就应该承受我的怒气。”

　　“你没有办法护住他一辈子！”柱间大声强调着，他此时也不再维持平静、示弱，而是直面看着斑：“你想过没有，晴树如今已经在为自己的身世而悲伤，你强留他在这里，有用吗？在千手，千手能够给他的更多！”

　　“你爱他吗？”斑咆哮道，“过继晴树，你以为他是件东西，摆在哪里合适就摆在哪里吗？！”

　　“斑，哪怕你这么说，这件事我已经决定了。我会在典礼之前，让晴树的名字出现在千手的家谱上。”柱间看着斑，他们之间的氛围空前的紧张着，斑气的手都在颤抖着，如果眼前同他说话的人不是柱间，而是别的什么人，那个人如今已经死在这里了！

　　“我不同意！”斑喘息着，“你不要做梦带走晴树……如果你带走晴树，我会……”

　　“你要同我决斗？斑，要么我离开宇智波，要么晴树过继，你考虑吧。”柱间看着斑，他说出这个斑无法抵抗的条件，斑的神色在一瞬间变得灰败，他看着眼前格外陌生的柱间，只觉得自己的真心都在被践踏着。

　　斑的神情在盛怒下变得扭曲，他说道：“柱间，你在用这件事情威胁我！”

　　“谈条件也好，你说的威胁也好，斑，做出决定吧。”柱间长出一口气，“我是走是留，都在你的决定之中。”

　　斑的身体一瞬间都僵硬了，他想要拒绝柱间，可是张口之后，却发现自己如何都说不出让柱间回到千手的话。他张了张嘴，从喉咙中出来的只有无奈和痛苦，斑咬着牙关，他无法放弃柱间，也没有办法狠心说出过继晴树。

　　就在这个时刻，房门猛地被拉开，晴树就这样闯进了房间里，两个大人都因为他的进入而被惊吓到，还不等斑慌张的问他为什么在这里，晴树已经哭着对斑说道：“父亲，为什么你不说话，父亲……我不要去千手，我是宇智波晴树，我是宇智波晴树啊！”他之前在门外听着屋子里对话时，整个人已经是摇摇欲坠，等眼泪流出来时，人已经跪在了地上，他摸索着抱住了斑的小腿，哭叫着：“父亲，我不去千手，我不要去……”

　　斑看着晴树痛哭的神情，他瞪向柱间，却发现柱间也在看着晴树皱着眉头，神情中又夹杂着歉疚，这神情一闪而逝，转眼柱间好像又变成了方才那个格外冷酷的人。

　　“柱间……”斑看着柱间，不知道是不是该相信自己的眼睛，晴树正抱着他哭着，眼泪浸湿了他身上的衣料，滚烫的眼泪仿佛烫了他的皮肤，斑蹲下身，抱着晴树，然后看着柱间：“晴树他根本就不想去千手，柱间……你难道一点也不考虑晴树的心情吗？”

　　“我是在为他的将来考虑。”柱间镇定的说道，“晴树，你不是很喜欢扉间叔叔吗？你不是很喜欢千手的那间宅子吗？你可以搬过去，同扉间一起住。”

　　“我不……我不要了，我哪里都不要去。”晴树痛哭流涕，他紧紧搂着斑的胳膊，好像是担心现在就会有人冲出来，将自己抱到千手一样。

　　斑拍着他的背，看着柱间，说道：“柱间，你就不想想晴树的现在。”

　　柱间的手放在桌上，他深吸了一口气，对于眼前的局面，他已经十分的疲惫了，他原本很有把握让斑答应，可是当晴树闯进来之后，眼前就乱了套。柱间看着哭泣的晴树，印象里这个总是对他有些害怕的孩子，正哭得像个泪人儿，那张和他小时候相似的脸孔上，已经因为哭泣而满面通红，眼泪更是流淌在脸上，斑紧紧的抱着晴树，他是那样有力量的人，此时却手指颤抖着，柱间凝视着眼前的场景，他像是一个闯入亲情现场的外来者，然而身份却是一个加害者，他的孩子躲在斑的怀抱里，而斑护着晴树，双目喷火一样地看着他。

　　“晴树，你现在还小……你还什么都不了解。”柱间对着斑，想跟他讲述自己都听到了些什么，可是话到了嘴边，却又咽下去，他就算是说了又怎么样，只是让斑去憎恨更多的人。“斑，晴树过继到千手，他仍然可以来这里，和小鹤玩耍，私下里叫你父亲，你难道不希望晴树有更好的前程？现在的你，你能给他什么，你这些年，你做过的那么多事情，难道宇智波的族老在畏惧你时，就不会将恶意放在我们的孩子身上吗？”

　　“柱间……”斑低头看着呢喃着“我不想走”的晴树，他的指节因为用力而泛白，他深呼吸，然后对着柱间问出自己的心里话，“如果，今天这个孩子，换成是辉夜，你会这么做吗？”

　　柱间看着斑，眼中的神情变幻着，他已经对这个比较的问题疲倦了，他站起身，拉开自己身后的门。斑的瞳孔因为看到门后的人而一瞬间紧缩，扉间面无表情地坐在柱间身后的那个房间里，他看到柱间打开门，便迎上前搀扶住柱间，从头至尾都没有看斑一眼。斑抱着晴树，大声说道：“柱间，你给我站住！”

　　扉间没有理会斑，而是低头查看着柱间的神情，他扶着柱间，柱间的手凉的可怕，扉间赶紧握紧了柱间，然后说道：“兄长，我们走。”

　　柱间没有说话，只是长吐出一口气，他的背脊还是挺直的，只是整个人看起来疲倦到了极点。

　　斑下意识想要阻拦，可是晴树的存在却拖延了他的动作，他不可能在孩子的眼前对这两个人大打出手，于是斑目眦欲裂地看着扉间搀扶着柱间，看着柱间一步步离开自己的视线。

　　“柱间，不要走……柱间！你给我站住！站住！”他不顾形象的大吼着，那态度让怀里的晴树颤抖着，他抬头看着自己的父亲，他的父亲正在流泪，那双眼睛一直凝视着柱间，当柱间的身影消失之后，那眼中的光华也瞬间变得黯淡。斑徒劳的呼喊着，却再也喊不回柱间。

　　“父亲……父亲，不要哭了。”晴树抱着斑，他根本不知道该怎么办。他原本只是觉得家里气氛奇怪，便趁着蜜豆不注意跑了出来，因为四周都没有人守着，他来到这里就听到父亲和母亲正在争吵着，当听到要将他过继的时候，他再也克制不了自己的心情，从门后冲了出来。晴树心里慌乱极了，他拉着斑，哽咽着说道：“父亲……是不是……我做错了什么，母亲要送我走……是不是……，我是不是不该……跑、跑出来……父亲，求您了不要哭，您还有我……”

　　可是斑在此时已经听不进什么，他望着柱间离开的方向，整个人都呆愣了。

　　多少年了，他和柱间认识多少年了，从溪边的相遇，到如今的惨淡，他们究竟是怎么走到今天的。

　　晴树感觉到斑的手指正在收紧，这让他的胳膊痛的厉害，那里是几天前的伤口，晴树痛呼出声：“父亲、父亲，好痛，你捏得我好痛……”

　　晴树的声音总算拉回了斑的理智，他茫然地看着晴树，看到他的眼泪，看到他的慌张，最后，将目光放在了自己的手上，他松开了晴树，轻声说道：“晴树，对不起……”

　　“父亲、父亲，没关系的……”晴树抱着斑的手，“父亲，我们回房间休息吧……”

　　他慌张的劝着斑，想用自己弱小的力量去拉动斑，斑看着他使出了吃奶的劲儿，最后自己站了起来。

　　他们一齐穿越了黑暗的长廊，来到了后院，晴树的大脑一片空白，他想着刚才的发生的一切，最后在走廊中小声说着：“父亲……送我走吧，把母亲换回来。”

　　“不行，我绝对不同意。”斑斩钉截铁的说道，“你是我的儿子，怎么可以姓千手，怎么可以！”

　　“这样，我只是跟母亲姓而已……”晴树说着说着眼泪就下来了，他带着哭腔说道：“这样，父亲就有母亲了，以后……我也会自己跑回来的，等我大了，他们谁都管不了我。”

　　斑沉默不语，他如何也不能接受，自己就这样将儿子送到千手，换回柱间。

　　如果这样，他配叫做父亲吗？

　　

　　幕 三六六

　　那天晚上的收场格外的惨淡，晴树在斑的房间里睡了一晚，等到第二天醒来的时候，看到的是坐在自己床前一脸担忧的蜜豆。

　　晴树看了看自己的旁边，睡着斑的位置空荡荡的，他问道：“蜜豆，父亲呢？”

　　“斑大人出去办事了，让我在这里等少爷醒过来。”蜜豆说道。

　　“那母亲了……”晴树抓着蜜豆问道，蜜豆露出了为难的神情，晴树瞪大眼睛，看着蜜豆，慌张的说道，“蜜豆，我昨晚做了个噩梦，梦见母亲离开了……”

　　蜜豆没有吭声，她不忍心告诉晴树，这一切都不是他的噩梦，而是现实。

　　而从她的神情，晴树也已经知道了答案，他咬紧了下唇，然后说道：“蜜豆，我饿了。”

　　他真的很饿，昨晚哭了那么久，整个人都累得不行，醒来的时候肚子里更是空空的，一阵阵的响。

　　蜜豆勉强露出点笑意，她摸着晴树的头发说道：“好的，我这就让厨房送吃的过来。”

　　晴树看着蜜豆离开了房间，他掀开衣服看着自己的胳膊，那里还有被斑捏出来的淤青，他的父亲就是这么的在乎自己的母亲。

　　然而母亲有什么好的？

　　晴树从来也不知道，他只知道，母亲从自己有记忆起，就是个很少欢笑的人，他从前不知道为什么，而如今他只觉得难过。他的父亲竟然强行占有了自己的继母，这样的罪责即使是他都知道多么的恶劣，父亲明明是这样好的人，明知故犯，只能说是父亲太喜爱母亲，爱到可以为此放弃了一切。

　　昨夜那双黯淡的眼睛出现在晴树的脑海之中，他的父亲一瞬间失去了所有的神采，仿佛变成了行尸走肉一般，这难道就是母亲对父亲的影响力吗？

　　晴树左思右想，只觉得心里难受得不行，他不知道自己在难过什么……

　　难过自己？难过父亲？还是难过出生在这样的家庭之中？

　　这时，晴树忽然听到蜜豆的声音：“少爷，怎么了？怎么又哭了起来……”

　　蜜豆关爱的抱着他，晴树抹着自己的眼泪，他摇着头说道：“蜜豆，我不知道，我不知道，我也不知道我为什么要哭，只是……为什么这么难受，我的心好痛，真的好痛……就像它摔在了地上，它是不是摔碎了。”

　　蜜豆看着他，她能做的事情太少，对于这个可怜的孩子，她只能紧抱着，紧紧地抱着。

　　

　　柱间自从那晚，已经走了两天，两天之内，斑整个人都憔悴的厉害，他整个人的气质在一夜之间让人觉得有些可怖，但是没有人知道其中的缘由。

　　晴树看着自己的父亲两天，他每天能做的事情，也只是哄着自己的弟弟小鹤。

　　小鹤还什么都不知道，仍然是笑嘻嘻的，虽然能感觉到家里的氛围不对，可是这对他的影响并不大，他想到典礼之后就可以出去玩，便每天缠着晴树一遍遍的复习着那天要用的礼节。

　　而这让晴树更加难受，他们要在那些长老的面前，先跪拜那位“父亲”的牌位，承认自己是旁支的子弟，然后在族老的带领下，来到父亲的面前，要跪拜着称呼为斑大人，要念诵着许多话语，然后获得斑的承认。再经由斑，他们要来到柱间的面前，跪伏着称呼他为柱间大人，被告知柱间的身份，像个晚辈一样，必恭必敬的行礼。

　　在那些族老的面前，这一切该是多么的可笑。

　　而小鹤什么都不知道，在他看来，这就像是一场游戏，等做完了这场游戏，他就可以堂堂正正的由蜜豆带着出去玩了。

　　这样的天真，当然未尝不是件好事。

　　晴树在陪小鹤做完游戏后，看着窗外的天，木叶的天空像往日一样湛蓝，春日里暖风和煦，如今庭院里已经是百花盛放，草木繁茂，连池塘里都变得热闹起来。

　　和这样生机勃勃的场景比起来，如今的宇智波大宅，成了座巨大的坟冢，埋葬着晴树父亲的疯狂。

　　晴树看了眼小鹤，他的弟弟因为玩累，已经躺在那里睡着了，而他怀揣着心事，怎么都没办法入睡。

　　而蜜豆，也去忙些别的了，对于晴树来说，此时是个机会——外出的机会。

　　晴树穿着自己的鞋，他跑到庭院，麻利地上了最高的那棵树，这里距离围墙只有一跃的距离，当初他偷溜出去被抓到，就是从这个位置。晴树从树枝上轻松跃到了高墙上，然后他低头看着高高的地面，一闭眼，在空中翻转了两个跟斗落在地上，借由在地上一滚缓冲，晴树看准了方向，朝着千手跑了过去。

　　他当初在车里，看过沿街的东西，也曾经在千手家最高的地方眺望着大半个木叶，想要找到千手家，对于此事的晴树来讲并不算太难。他不知道家里现在是不是乱成一团想要找到，晴树一心奔着千手而去，他年纪小，腿不够长，跑到千手的时候已经是一身跑出来的汗水。他拍响大门的时候，开门的仆人看到他也是吃了一惊。

　　被叫来的管家夫人走过来替晴树擦了擦头上的汗，说道：“小少爷，你怎么跑过来了？”

　　“我要找扉间叔叔！”晴树回答道，他现在一点都不想见柱间，他讨厌柱间。即使他知道，他的父亲也有错，可是……柱间的心太冷漠了，他讨厌他！

　　管家夫人看他执拗的样子，叹了口气，嘱咐人把他带到会客室，然后让人找来了扉间。这件事并没有惊动柱间，这两天柱间在千手，都是在休养前些日子被伤害的身体，千手香每天都逼着他喝药，更是反复的观察他的情况。

　　扉间事务缠身，来到的时候，就看到晴树一脸阴郁地坐在位置上，会这样找来的孩子，也不能用孩子的眼光来看待了。

　　扉间坐在晴树的正对面，他说道：“晴树，你来了。”

　　晴树抬头看着扉间，他很喜欢扉间，但是一想到那天是扉间搀扶走柱间，他便没有办法露出好脸色，他说道：“扉间叔叔好。”

　　“你一个人跑过来了？”扉间看着晴树，明知故问，“今天过来，你有什么事情吗？”

　　晴树睁大眼睛看着扉间，他不知道扉间为什么要明知故问，只能开门见山：“是不是我过来了，母亲就可以回家了。”

　　扉间看着晴树，没有说话，他情愿晴树不过继到千手，这样柱间就可以长长久久的待在千手。可是，这一切都是他的空想，他的兄长哪怕人在这里，可是心也不在这个地方。

　　扉间说道：“晴树，这个是你自己做的决定吗？”

　　晴树说道：“父亲不能没有母亲，可是……我走了，父亲还有小鹤……”说道这里，他忍耐了许久的眼泪也掉了下来，他抽噎着低着头，不想让扉间看到自己的眼泪，但是即便他想忍着，泪水也滴落在桌面上。

　　扉间看着眼前哭泣的孩子，递过去一方手巾，说道：“没有你们想的那么严重，不要被你父亲带偏了。你只是姓千手，堂堂正正的成为兄长收养的孩子，这样有什么不好，至少兄长他承认了你。”

　　晴树看着扉间，说道：“真的吗？那我可以经常回宇智波吗？”

　　“如果你功课完成，去哪里玩，我根本不管你。”扉间长叹口气，他说道：“但是那时候，你要记住，你是千手的继承人，你不可以丢了千手的颜面，这是我对你要求。”

　　晴树茫然看着扉间，他用手巾擦拭着自己的泪水，感觉一切好像豁然开朗，只是他不懂，这一切是不是假象。

　　扉间也不认为他会立刻就相信，于是说道：“跟我去看你母亲吧，这两天他身体都不好……”

　　“母亲……是不是因为有了肚子里的孩子，所以才不要我……”晴树跟着扉间的脚步，虽然抗拒着，但是还是忍不住问出自己的问题。

　　扉间想到斑，想要冷笑，可是当着孩子的面，他忍住了，然后说道：“小孩子，就不要胡思乱想了，我是要你知道，你母亲也不好过。”

　　他带着晴树去柱间的房间，那间屋子在整座宅子采光最好的地方，他们过去的时候，柱间已经睡着了，门扉大开着，阳光洒在被上，柱间沐浴在午时的暖日中。晴树和扉间轻轻走近，晴树看着柱间，还是觉得心里别扭，但是扉间强拉住他，说道：“看看你母亲，瘦了多少，他可是怀着孩子的人。”

　　晴树没有说话，他也不知道该怎么判断，好像父亲、母亲没有一个是对的。

　　扉间自己则看着柱间，他的心口隐隐作痛，他的兄长为什么变成这般模样，这都是那些宇智波的错！

　　想到最近打探来的消息，扉间眼中更深沉了一些，辉夜的行踪最近有了些眉目，可是看着柱间的状态，他难道能告诉柱间，让他跋涉去找辉夜吗？

　　他们看着柱间一会儿，侍女匆匆走了过来，她低头附耳在扉间的耳边说了什么，扉间拍了拍晴树的肩膀，说道：“走吧。”

　　晴树懵懵懂懂的跟着扉间站起，然后跟着他来到会客厅，打开门，晴树有些僵硬，因为斑正在房间里面。

　　斑看到晴树之后，立刻搂着他的肩膀，说道：“晴树，你真的在这里！是不是他们带你过来的！”

　　晴树看着父亲焦急的脸庞，他咬了咬自己的下唇，然后缓缓地摇了摇头，一旁的扉间垂眼看着斑，说道：“晴树，他是自己过来的。”

　　斑难以置信地看着晴树，晴树轻声说道：“父亲……没什么的，其实……真的没什么，母亲、母亲他现在好像生病了，你去看看他吧。”

　　扉间在一旁皱起了眉头，而斑如遭雷击，他整个人就僵硬在那里，扉间对他是一刻都看不下去，于是说道：“我还有事，你们自便吧，晴树的事情，我会跟兄长具体讨论的。斑……既然孩子都答应了，你就不要再反对了。”说完，他便转身离开。

　　而房间里一时安静地可怕，晴树看着自己的父亲，上前轻轻的抱着他，说道：“父亲，不要怪我，我……”

　　“晴树，你不要说了……我都知道……”斑长出了一口气，在这一刻，他的声音十分的疲倦，他是战胜风影的人，是在战场上叱咤的宇智波，但是在这一刻，他又是这么的无力，他竟然要自己的孩子来拯救他。

　　晴树看到斑这样子心里难过的很，他想到斑心心念念着柱间，便拉着斑的手，带他穿过千手家的长廊，来到柱间的房间。

　　“母亲，还在睡觉……”晴树说道，他身边的斑踏出了一步，朝着房间里走去。斑看到阳光中的柱间，他走过去，跪坐在柱间的跟前，看着他在睡梦中平静的睡颜，那张脸孔在阳光下似乎整个都要透明了，斑用手遮蔽着阳光，看着自己影子下的柱间，他看到柱间眼下的青黑，还有脸上的颧骨，如今的柱间是这样的憔悴清瘦。

　　斑分不清自己心里的滋味，只能这样凝视着柱间，而在他的背后，晴树也在看着他们两人。

　　晴树后退了一步，第一次为自己的存在而感觉到尴尬，他转身逃开了，将这里的空间留给了柱间和斑。

　　

　　柱间这个午觉睡得很踏实，等他睁开眼的时候，才发现旁边也跟着睡着了一个人。

　　黑色的长发，摸起来十分粗硬的感觉，柱间的手指颤动了一下，他撑起身，看着自己手边睡着的斑，梦里的斑皱着眉头，好像正和什么过不去。

　　柱间伸手覆上斑放在一旁的左手，斑下意识抓紧了他，然后在他的眼前缓缓地睁开了眼睛。那双眼睛中的情感让人觉得难以负荷，痛苦、深沉而又执着，斑死死地盯着柱间，然后开口道：“你醒了。”

　　“你怎么来了？”柱间问道。

　　斑沉默了，他紧握着柱间的手，拿到唇边亲吻着，他的吻是那么的霸道，就像是倾尽了一切，柱间没有缩回手，他等待着斑回答自己。最后，斑放下柱间的手，说道：“我来接你回去……我们回家。”

　　会这样说意味着……

　　柱间缓缓吐出了一口气，说道：“好的，我跟你回去。”

　　斑猛地将柱间扯进自己的怀里，夺走了他的呼吸，他紧搂着柱间，亲吻着那在他看来格外无情的嘴唇，他封住了那里，然后纠缠着。

　　而此时，外面的阳光也随着西行而变成了橘色。

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　　　幕 三六七

　　晴树过继千手的事情虽然就这样说定了，可是孩子毕竟不是货物，说定是一回事，等孩子真正过继又是另外一回事，中间还是有些事情要办。

　　晴树当天还是跟着斑和柱间回到家里，对于弟弟小鹤，这件事晴树不好开口，斑事后私下无人的时候就找小鹤说了，小鹤是个实心眼的孩子，他当时就抱着晴树一通痛哭，两个兄弟之间的惜别之意不用多说。斑那边则让人将晴树的安排撤去，只保留下小鹤的名字。晴树过继宇智波的事情，在家里掀起的事情就这样的翻篇了。

　　到了千手家这边，扉间同族老已经私下沟通，晴树作为千手家旁支的孩子过继到族长柱间的名下，由扉间亲手教养，往后居住都是在千手家家宅这边。

　　族老那边的反应也很快，对于他们来说，没想到柱间会松这样的口，晴树更是同时拥有轮回眼与木遁的才能，这样的孩子能过继到千手家，自然是求之不得。对于柱间和扉间提出的一些要求，也没有刁难的意思，在宇智波家典礼开始的前三天，这件事便在千手家办妥了。木叶这大半个月接收到的消息，都是战场上来的捷报，原本以为开展的忍界大战，似乎也在无声无息中过去了，千手家过继孩子的事情让人心里有些犯嘀咕，奇怪着千手家和宇智波家怎么一前一后的办这种事情。但是联想到千手和宇智波家的关系，这样似乎又没有什么稀奇的。

　　晴树就这样改叫了千手晴树，在千手家的大宅走了个过场，晴树私下就回到了宇智波家这边，借口就是收拾些东西，然而这一收拾就是收拾了三天，拖延到了典礼的时候。

　　千手家本来就不喜欢繁文缛节，加上晴树的身份被族老们办的妥妥帖帖，也没激起什么波澜，倒是宇智波家，斑为了能让小鹤有个堂堂正正的身份，很是大张旗鼓，于是典礼操办当天，屋里屋外来了不少人，而族老们更是一个不缺，早早地坐在前厅的位置，打算对小鹤验明正身。

　　一同和小鹤一起典礼的，还有真正是从木叶外回来的宇智波一族的孤儿，他们平日里都是由几位族老代为抚养，今天和族老们一同来到，小鹤还是头一次在家里看到这么多人，别提有多么新鲜。

　　今天的小鹤穿了一身特地为了典礼而制的衣裳，他束起头发，看起来乖巧又可爱，眉眼很像是小时候的斑，跟在晴树的后面亦步亦趋。他们被蜜豆从后院带来的前院，就在这个时候，小鹤看到了自家的庭院里有几个孩子在打闹，他好奇探着头，和那些孩子打了个照面。那些都是在外被找回的宇智波家子嗣，有一个孩子天赋异禀，只比小鹤大三四岁，就开了写轮眼，在外面的那群孩子里俨然是被簇拥的孩子王。

　　小鹤拉了拉晴树的衣摆，说道：“兄长，原来今天还有其他人吗？”

　　晴树经历过这么多事情，人比以往沉郁多了，只是对小鹤还是同过去差不多，他看了那些孩子几眼，因为他们的眼神而感觉到不舒服，但是会晴树的问题还是要回答：“是啊，这是其他做游戏的哥哥们。”

　　“我们要不要……找他们玩呀？”小鹤对着晴树眨眨眼，晴树看那些孩子，回答道：“不太好，族老们还在前厅等我们呢。”

　　小鹤被他这么一说，只能作罢了。他们本来要走的，但是那庭院里的孩子们却先叫住了他们：“喂，你们也是今天要参加典礼的孩子吗？”他们边说边走了过来，然后目光在晴树和小鹤之间逡巡着。

　　小鹤说道：“是呀。不过兄长不参加……”

　　“是因为不够资格吧！”那些孩子笑话道，“明明寄住在族长的家里呢，结果只有一个被选中了吗？”

　　小鹤因为他们的话语瞪大了眼睛，晴树拉了拉他的手，说道：“小鹤，走了，时间不多了。”

　　“可是兄长……”“没事的。”

　　晴树就要拉着小鹤走，那孩子王却阴沉了脸，说道：“让你走了吗？”他看向小鹤，说道：“你就是鹤千代？那个要过继给族长的孩子？看起来也没什么了不起！”

　　小鹤听到过继两个字，就下意识看着晴树，在他的概念里，今天不过是走个过场的游戏，怎么又是过继了？

　　晴树看了那几个孩子一眼，说道：“小鹤，走了，跟他们没什么好说的。”说完，就拉着小鹤跑了起来，小鹤被他拉着跑，端着托盘的侍女们都纷纷避让着，然后说道：“少爷们小心一点啊。”

　　“知道啦！”小鹤说道，他那副柔软的样子让侍女们捂着嘴笑，等她们看到有其他孩子也跑着跟过来时，便轻轻皱着眉头，说道：“在宇智波家的主宅，怎么能这么嬉闹呢？前面就是几位大人休息的房间，你们小心冲撞了他们。”

　　那几个跟上来的孩子看到这样反差的对待有些傻眼，当先的一人说道：“怎么那两个人……”

　　那几个侍女想到小鹤和晴树的身份特殊，也不说话了，重新去做自己的事情。

　　小鹤和泉奈跑到了前厅不远，忽然听到一声呵斥：“斑的孩子这么没有规矩吗？！看到长辈就这么横冲直撞。”

　　小鹤被吓了一跳，他从来待在家里，哪里被这样大声说过，站定之后，整个人都傻傻的，还是晴树护着他，同那位宇智波的族老道歉：“对不起，大介长老，我们失态了……刚才有几个孩子……”他正准备说出原因，却听到大介长老又说：“还找借口！”

　　晴树不说话了，他抬眼看着鲜少来到宇智波家的大介长老，然后拉着小鹤说：“小鹤，我们一起向大介长老陪个不是。”

　　晴树这样打着腔调的样子看起来甚至有些像扉间，大介长老皱着眉头，说道：“好了，你们进去吧。”

　　晴树和小鹤被他一放，进了那间比往日要大上数倍的前厅，阻隔的门扉全部被打开，整个屋子都变得极为宽敞通透，更是被布置得十分精致，厅内的长老泾渭分明的坐着，大介长老坐在了左手的位置，在典礼开始之前，随着长老的资历不同，分别坐在不同的房间，越到深处，地位越高。而晴树知道，柱间此时就坐在最后的一个房间，作为宇智波上任家主的主母等候被人跪拜。

　　在第一个房间里，聚集了十分多的人，就连走廊上都是来看热闹的其他忍族的人，如今晴树已经不是宇智波家的孩子，在把小鹤送到位置上后，他便要退开站在一旁。他这样的孩子，倒也不稀奇，也有人带着自己的孩子前来观礼，大家望着已经要开始的会场，不时说着那些村子里的八卦。

　　“呵，是人都知道，贵族用这种法子，不过是为了让自己的私生子有个名分，他宇智波斑说着自从退亲之后就没有心思男女之事，但是他做的什么事，族里面谁不知道。”

　　听到这样的话，晴树背脊一挺，他没有转过身，还是听着自己身后的成年人嚼着舌根。

　　“你小声点，这可是斑的地盘。”

　　“怕什么，当初我爷爷就是在道场里切腹的！斑做出逼奸继母的事情，难道还怕人说吗？”

　　说是说的硬气，但是那人已经将声音压低，晴树勉勉强强能够听清楚。

　　“我也听说了，斑竟然在灵堂做下那种事情，那时候奸生的野种也好意思今天登堂入室。”

　　晴树从来没听过这样恶毒的字眼，只觉得一股怒气涌上了脑子，他愤恨的转头看着身后的两个人，而这两个人专注说着自己的话，当然没有留心到前面的孩子已经气的浑身都在颤抖。

　　这时，钟声响起，司仪已经开始宣读典礼的祝词，那两个人议论纷纷，说道：“你看谁才是那个野……”

　　晴树看到场中的小鹤，已经按捺不住，他猛地冲撞了过去，人群中不禁出现骚动，那个乱嚼舌根的人就被撞倒在地上，这点小骚动骚扰不到典礼，却能让人抓住晴树。

　　“小混蛋！”另外一个人咬牙切齿的说着，却被另外一只手给拦住了，他转身一看，却看到了千手扉间冷着一张脸，“你要对我千手的继承人动手吗？”

　　“小小年纪就这么暴躁，难道还有理了？”

　　“你在孩子面前说这些，也不怕烂舌头。”扉间冷冷说道。他拉着晴树的手，晴树整个人在愤怒和害怕中颤抖得厉害，他紧抓着扉间的手，茫然抬头看着扉间：“他们，说了好过分的话。”

　　扉间拍了拍晴树的肩膀，说道：”我们从旁边到前面去，这里人太多了。”

　　“千手扉间！你难道就想这么算了？”

　　“如果我被一个孩子推倒，我都是没脸斤斤计较的。”扉间说完，拉着晴树头也不回的走了。

　　晴树跟着扉间的脚步，眼泪止不住的流下来，刚才那些人说的是小鹤吗？当然不是，作为斑的第一个孩子，那个在灵堂之中的野种……明明是他啊！

　　他原本以为的事情，比想象中的要更加不堪，他的父亲怎么能在祖父死了之后没多久，就对母亲做下这样的事情呢？

　　可是，晴树的脑海中又不禁浮现往日斑对待自己的情形，他温柔稳重的父亲，怎么会是传闻中那个丧心病狂的宇智波斑。

　　扉间拉着晴树的手，带着他来到了千手一族观礼的位置，这个时候小鹤他们已经来到了倒数第二个房间，各自认下自己的父亲，小鹤排在最后面，等孩子被人各自领到一旁的时候，一旁的宇智波大介忽然说道：“斑，今天的典礼，其实是少了两个人！你的两个兄弟，你不好好告诉你的‘孩子’，他还有两个叔叔需要尊敬吗？”

　　斑本来要认下小鹤的动作一停，晴树的心都因此而揪紧，他看到跪拜在地上的小鹤下意识抬头要看斑，便觉得难过。

　　“大介长老，你是司仪吗？”斑反问道。

　　“就算我不是司仪，可是在族内一向负责礼仪祭祀，我提醒有什么不对？”大介说道，“宇智波鹤千代，你作为旁系子弟被族长认下，你需要知道，除了宇智波斑族长之外，你还有两位叔叔需要尊敬，宇智波泉奈，还有……宇智波辉夜！”

　　晴树只觉得眼前一黑，还是扉间托着他，他才没有直接摔在地上，他的目光只能看着小鹤，他看到小鹤茫然的张了张嘴，似乎是想问，为什么辉夜兄长成了叔叔。

　　“斑，重复一遍吧。”大介催促道。

　　斑用尽了一身的忍耐，才没有在典礼上翻脸，他看着大介，又看看司仪，见司仪根本没有阻拦的意思。这是大介的子侄，过去的时候，大介跟他是互相利用的关系，两个人也都因此获利，因此对他掉以轻心，却没想到今天大介在这个时候摆了他一道。

　　但是，典礼难道能够就此终止吗？不能。

　　斑咬着牙，只能说道：“吾儿鹤千代，今天你的两位叔叔因为事务所以未能出席，宇智波泉奈、宇智波辉夜，你要像尊敬父亲一样的尊敬你的两位叔叔……”他伸手扶起小鹤，却发现小鹤的手里都是冷汗，那边司仪得到斑的话后，又继续说道：“宇智波鹤千代，跪拜主母。”

　　柱间所待的那间里屋的屏风被人打开，斑牵着小鹤继续向前，坐在里屋的柱间看着小鹤，虽然低着头，可是小鹤的不安已经十分明显。

　　小鹤在斑的安抚下跪了下来，这个孩子重复着大人的礼仪，有些僵硬的完成了所有的动作。

　　“这是上任族长的主母，木叶的火影，千手柱间大人！”司仪说道，“宇智波鹤千代，拜见主母。”

　　小鹤抬起头，看到柱间，他的眼中已经是满满的困惑，他看着柱间、看着斑，最后看到在扉间身旁已经站不稳的晴树。

　　晴树连忙对小鹤做着口型：小鹤、不哭、不要哭、忍住。

　　小鹤看着自己焦急的哥哥，泛红的眼圈总算没有掉下眼泪，他像司仪说的那样，称呼柱间：“柱间大人好……”

　　柱间没有说话，只是点了点头，就在这个时候，站在斑身边的大介突然说道：“主母，既然今天完成了典礼，斑作为族长过继了旁支子弟，那么……之后我宇智波的继承人要如何安排？”

　　斑立刻瞪向大介，而柱间的动作也僵硬了起来，他看着小鹤，然后说道：“按照以往惯例呢？”

　　司仪立刻说道：“既然斑大人过继了旁支子弟，而不是自己的‘亲生’骨肉。”他将亲生咬的格外重，晴树看到小鹤的身体在颤抖着，要不是扉间拉着他，几乎想要冲上去抱着小鹤离开这个见鬼的地方！这是外面屏风已经被人关上，大家在房间里面面相觑，司仪继续说道：“按照族例，就该传承给自己的亲生弟弟，而我们已经得到了消息，泉奈大人并不打算继承族长之位，这个等泉奈大人回来，你们可以从他口中确认。”

　　“按照这样，就要顺延下去。““是辉夜大人吧。”

　　观礼的宇智波族老附和道，他们齐齐看向斑。

　　“泉奈……”斑咬着咬着牙齿，然后看着司仪，“这样，按照族例，下一任的族长继承人，是辉夜。”

　　“是的，是辉夜大人。”司仪看向柱间，柱间感觉到斑的目光也随之落在自己的身上，他挺直了背脊，想到了那个在远方的孩子。今天的事情事出突然，他根本没有想到过，这件事情会突然落在辉夜的身上，而辉夜……他的孩子……

　　柱间看向斑，说道：“斑，你同意吗？”

　　斑握紧了拳头，如果不是此时众目睽睽，外面还有人观礼，他现在就要质问柱间，这一切的一切，他也有参与吗？！

“父亲……”小鹤的身体摇摇欲坠，对于他来说，今天的消息未免太多太难以接受，他茫然看向斑，眼睛已经红了，泪珠在眼眶中滚动着，斑再回头看向晴树，却发现扉间正冷淡的看着自己，一手托着晴树，这样的情形，简直是刻意在逼他就范。

斑看着大介，说道：“我不答应，今天典礼进行到尾声，停在这里？你们就是这么办事的？”

大介和司仪没想到斑竟然没有答应，两人对视一眼，说道：“族长今天只要口头承诺一下就可以。”

“你不配。”斑冷冰冰的说道，他把目光转向柱间，说道：“柱间，你觉得我应该答应吗？”他看着小鹤，“你就让这孩子站在这里等我们这些大人浪费时间？这孩子才五岁，你没发现他有多害怕吗？”

　　柱间看了眼小鹤，皱起了眉头，这孩子同时也用一双泪眼望着他，柱间心中叹息一口气。转向大介说道：“一件事归一件事，不要拖延时间了。”

　　大介有些意外，他当初答应斑让他两个孩子进族谱，就是为了今天在众目睽睽之下确定辉夜的身份。柱间这一环他自然考虑在内，本以为他该是会为了辉夜而站在自己这一方，却没想到临到头，柱间居然对小鹤心软了。他脸色难看了些，但是依旧维持着威仪，对着自己的门生点了点头，司仪这才勉强说道：“那就以后说吧……柱间大人，让鹤千代少爷为您敬杯茶吧。”

　　说着，一旁的侍女送上了一杯茶，小鹤颤抖着手握着茶杯，然后一步步走向柱间，他瘦瘦小小的样子显得十分可怜，当柱间的手指碰到小鹤的时候，觉得这孩子的手凉的厉害。他有些紧张，看着小鹤，一旁的司仪立刻宣布：“仪式结束，今日我宇智波一族再提添新血！恭喜斑大人，恭喜柱间大人。”

　　在齐齐的赞颂声中，小鹤再也支撑不住，他整个人膝盖一软，就向柱间怀里栽去，柱间连忙用手托住他，看着孩子在自己的臂弯中面色发白。

　　其他人都没有注意到这里，柱间看着小鹤，下一刻，怒气冲冲的斑就从他手里夺走了小鹤，说道：“柱间，这一切，你参与了吗？！”他着急的看着自己怀里抢来的小鹤，方才的质问也顾不上，就直接转身抱着小鹤朝后院走去。柱间目送着他和小鹤离开，看到了身旁已经无人的扉间，他只能坐回自己的位置上，靠着一旁的扶手支撑着自己。

　　扉间走上前，握着柱间的手，说道：“兄长，怎么了？”

　　柱间看着扉间，说道：“我不知道这件事情，为什么……”他就像是问自己，又像是在质问扉间。扉间低垂着眼，搀扶着柱间，说道：“兄长，不要理会斑，你作为母亲，也要替辉夜考虑一番。辉夜难道没有资格成为宇智波家的族长吗？他的双亲是你和田岛，血统自然不用说，你难道忍心让辉夜一无所获吗？他总有一天会回到这里，你要为他打算。”

　　柱间抬头看着扉间，喃喃自语道：“我要为辉夜打算……”

　　“是的。现在，我们也正好放话出去，说辉夜已经是宇智波下任的继承人，说不定，辉夜会想要回来。”

　　“回来，辉夜……”柱间叹息一声，他闭上眼睛，就此默认了这件事情，而扉间则柔声说道：“兄长，先回房间休息吧。”

　　“那你……替我去看看小鹤的情况吧。”柱间说道。

　　  
　　幕 三六八

　　斑把小鹤抱回了房间，晴树紧跟在斑的后面，看着斑把小鹤放进了被中，小鹤紧闭着眼睛，看起来整个人像是昏了过去，但是也正因为昏了过去，小鹤的呼吸也渐渐平缓下来。

　　晴树有些紧张的握着小鹤的手，而身后的房门被敲响了，扉间走了进来，说道：“小鹤没有事情吧。”

　　斑怒道：“这不就是你们干的好事！”

　　扉间承受着斑的怒火，意外的没有刺激斑，而是说道：“你这样，难道打算把孩子吵醒吗？让晴树在这里看着，你想发什么火，我们去外面。”

　　斑看了眼小鹤，然后拍了拍晴树的肩膀，说道：“好好照顾弟弟……”说完，就跟扉间走了出去，如今宇智波的喧闹都在前院，后院里只有蜜豆在柱间的房间里伺候。斑跟扉间来到一旁偏僻的廊道里，斑再也没有压抑自己的怒火，说道：“你们，竟然挑在今天，今天是小鹤这么重要的日子，你们就不能等待一刻吗？”

　　“你们？”扉间看着斑，“我根本不知道你指的什么你们。这件事情是你们宇智波的家务事，我有什么必要参与吗？”

　　“可是你站在晴树的身边！你到底想要做什么！”斑瞪着扉间说道。

　　扉间继续反驳：“晴树现在姓千手，由我代替柱间教养，我站在他身边怎么了？斑，你疑神疑鬼，倒不如直接去找大介发泄你的怒气。”

　　“你以为他会有什么好结果吗？”斑冷笑道，“我只想知道，这一切究竟是不是柱间的主意。”

　　扉间看着斑，说道：“我不知道，兄长怎么可能会参与这样的事情。”

　　斑没有作声，他也想相信柱间没有参与这件事情，可是事实呢？柱间对于那两个人扰乱仪式根本没有什么反对的意思，倒像是促成这件事情的人一样，想到这里，斑再也按捺不住冲动，想要冲去柱间的房间里。扉间皱着眉头连忙拉住他，说道：“斑，你要做什么？！我不准你去找兄长！”

　　“不准？！这里是宇智波的府邸！既然你不知道，那我就要跟柱间谈谈！”

　　“混账，兄长不适难道你看不出来吗？”扉间也怒颜以对。

　　就在两个人僵持不定的时候，蜜豆忽然传来了柱间的消息：“斑大人，柱间大人叫您进房间。”

　　“蜜豆，给我去少爷的房间里照看，”斑冷冷的看了扉间一眼，然后朝着柱间的房间走去，而对此无可奈何的扉间只能狠狠的一砸旁边的墙壁，他根本不懂，为什么兄长要在这个时候招惹斑，难道由他吸引斑的注意力不好吗？非要在斑盛怒的时候说话，这个时候的斑能听得进去人话吗？！

　　无论扉间心中怀揣着多少不安，斑前往柱间房间的事态也不可逆了，斑走到柱间的房前，推开房门走进去，看到柱间靠在矮榻上休息，听到他进来的动静后，柱间抬眼看了眼斑，说道：“你还在生气吗？”

　　“我为什么不生气。”斑想到小鹤先前在典礼上所受到的委屈几乎心都要碎了，他说道：“小鹤，才五岁。为什么要经历这样的事情。”

　　“斑，这种事情，你难道不知道为什么吗？”柱间看着斑，他们两个人就像是回到了多年前的那个晚上，斑因为自己的自私而夺走了孩子们的权力，如今，倒像是斑的报应一般。

　　斑咬着牙，说道：“可是小鹤是你的孩子，你就不能用母亲的方式稍微心疼一下他吗？他从你的怀里生出来，才那么小一点点，你忘记他当初是多么虚弱的一个孩子吗？你忘记他的同胞兄弟小松了吗？小鹤这个孩子，你是亲眼看着他从死神那里回来的，他那么小的手指……握着你的手，等着你的查克拉，你都忘记了吗？柱间！”

　　斑的说辞勾起了柱间的回忆，那一段就像是噩梦的日子，孩子们日夜的咳嗽，那虚弱的身体，那每个日夜都担心孩子们就此死去的时候，柱间紧抓着一旁的软垫，他低垂下眼，说道：“不要说了！我都记得！”

　　“你记得，你要是记得，就不会容忍他们这样的发难。辉夜、辉夜！又是辉夜，柱间，我的孩子……无论是晴树也好，小鹤也好，他们难道连辉夜的丁点都及不上吗？他们是那么好的孩子……”斑说道这里，已经有些哽咽，柱间被他的声音一惊，连忙看向斑，他没有想到，斑竟然会这样的失态。

　　可是，他该反驳吗？

　　柱间闭上了眼睛，他说道：“斑，这件事……我一开始不知情。”

　　“不知情？”斑一步步的走向柱间，他居高临下看着瘦削的柱间，看着他因为有孕而变成女子的模样，明明身体瘦下来，可是风姿反倒比之前更加标致，斑伸手抚摸着柱间的头发，冷冷的说道：“你分明很想我答应吧。”

　　柱间想到辉夜，说道：“如果你答应，我会很感激你。”

　　“感激……”斑笑出了声，他笑得格外开心，身体渐渐低下来，柱间却在和他对视之间，发现斑的脸上已经流出了眼泪，斑一字一句的说道：“你很感激我，那么就感激我吧。”

　　他说完，就直接将柱间的衣服扯开，就像是上次那样的粗暴，柱间还残留着那时候的记忆，他的身体隐约有些颤抖。斑没有顾忌到这一点，他扯开了柱间的衣服，毫不介意那些不菲的布料变成片片的碎片，他跪上矮榻，逼近着柱间，看着他裸露出来的上身，柱间伸手掩住自己的腹部，却因为这个动作，让胸脯更加的丰满，满盈得像是盛夏里压弯了枝丫的丰硕果实，白皙的乳肉在斑的面前诱惑着，红润的乳尖就像是等待着他人的采摘。斑毫不客气的吮咬着柱间的胸口，用牙齿咬着在口中变硬的果实，一边用手大力搓揉着柱间的乳房，看着他们在自己的掌中变形，听着从柱间口中溢出来的呻吟。

　　柱间的腿想要收起阻挡着斑，但是斑硬是侵入了柱间的两腿之间，用膝盖磨蹭着柱间的私处，他的膝头不一会儿就被柱间的花穴给沾湿，那反复遭到蹂躏的乳肉似乎能从这样的粗暴中获得快感，于是连花穴都变得满盈起来。

　　斑用膝头继续厮磨着柱间的花蒂，那小小的肉珠在这样粗暴对待中，一波波的快感频频袭来柱间的身体，柱间只能大张着腿，看着斑的另外手指撑开了自己的花穴，斑的意图就像是之前大夫要求的扩张一样啊，将那里拉扯开，让风灌入了身体里，柱间下意识的收缩，却是一股花液从深处涌了出来，斑看着柱间，说道：“这就是你的感谢吗？”他说完，将手指放入口中，说道：“真甜，这就是你体液的味道。”他说话时的语气冷冰冰的，丝毫没有过去的温存，那言语听的柱间一阵阵的发愣。而斑犹觉得不够，他继续用手抠挖着柱间的花穴，一根手指，两根手指，最后三根手指在柱间的花穴中扣挖转动着，止不住的淫水流满了斑的手心，斑看着那些透明的汁液，最后用坚硬的性器，直接插入到柱间的身体里。

　　他将那些花液侮辱的涂抹在柱间的乳肉上，然后张嘴吮吸着，他就像是在享用自己的食物一样，将柱间的每一分都尝的分明。

　　柱间的身体在斑的身下发热，明明是这样冷酷又粗暴的动作，可是身体却获得了难以言喻的享受，柱间的身体陷在软垫之中，只能用手扶着几案来维持着身体，他另外一只手护着自己的腹部。斑的性器在他的体内一阵横冲直撞，仿佛在用力鞭笞着他的偏心，他的背叛，他的无情，柱间在斑的身下扭动着身体，斑的动作既像是交欢，又像是扩张，他在矮榻上将柱间操弄一番，最后又拉着柱间倒在地上。柱间的后臀因为被子垫在身下而高高的翘起，将自己的花穴彻底暴露在斑的面前，那之前被享用过的地方，还残留着斑粗暴进入的红肿，阴唇的两旁就是斑进出之间所制造的白沫，柱间吃力的护住自己的腹部，感觉到后穴被斑的手指撑开，他自己都无法看到的地方，在斑的面前展露无疑，斑重复道：“这就是你的感激，我感受到了……多么美好的一处地方……”

　　斑说完，又再一次的进入到柱间的身体之中，他的性器狠狠操弄着，柱间只感觉到热烫的粗硬抽插在自己体内的媚肉上，那里在快感的诱惑下绞紧了斑，粗硬上勃起的经络摩擦着敏感的粘膜，顶端一次次地顶撞在柱间的最深处。柱间止不住的呻吟，他的指甲在榻榻米上留下了一道道的划痕，最后斑抽插着，将勃起的欲望从柱间的花穴中抽出，将精液射在柱间的乳房和突出的腹部上。

　　斑红着眼睛看着柱间，喘息道：“柱间，你还要感激我吗？快点舔我……”他这样说着，然后将自己沾满淫水的性器送到了柱间的唇边，他看到柱间苍白的脸颊，和脸上不自然的红晕，那一双眼睛迷离地看着他，不知道是看着他，亦或者是看着他背后的远方，斑心中更痛，却不管不顾的说道：“舔啊。”

　　柱间闭上眼睛，然后张开了自己的嘴，他倾过头去含住了斑，斑看着柱间的嘴唇吞没着自己，只觉得心中有什么在破碎，他碾碎了柱间，也在这一刻碾碎了他自己的心。和心灵上的痛苦不同，在柱间的口舌套弄下，斑的欲望再度勃起，沾着柱间口水的事物进出着柱间的口腔，直到极深的位置，柱间只能忍住干呕的感觉，让斑抽插着，直到斑忍无可忍的抽了出来，再度插入了柱间湿润的花穴。

　　明明还是白日，但是斑还是毫无遮掩自己的欲望，他的欲望这样直白的展露着，连斑自己都觉得格外的丑陋。

　　可是他心中的愤怒，让他不禁一次又一次的暴露这样的丑恶，他将柱间压在身下把玩着，进出着，在柱间的身体里射出了几次，又让柱间的花穴在强烈的刺激下喷射出阴精。

　　他们两个人精疲力尽，最后倒在味道已经十分不堪的房间里。

　　他们的喘息声似乎都在这个时候混杂在了一起。斑休息了一会，然后坐起身，射空了欲望的身体里，心口也跟着空落落的，斑看着柱间，却发现柱间已经昏睡了过去。他看着这个自己又爱又恨的人，他怀抱着他，最后还是低头吻着柱间干涩的嘴唇。

　　他们这样，还能走多久？斑自己都不知道。

 

　　小鹤醒过来的时候，是在斑离开没有多久，晴树看着自己的弟弟睁开了眼睛，然后望着自己，茫茫然说着：“兄长，典礼结束了吗？”

　　晴树点了点头：“都结束了，什么事情都没有了。”

　　小鹤看着晴树，方才在典礼上的记忆也渐渐回归，他想起了从那些大人们口中说出的事情，然后看着晴树，小声说道：“兄长，你知不知道，他们说的话，对我来说都好难懂……为什么辉夜……原来他是叔叔吗？像泉奈一样……是叔叔……”小鹤童稚的声音让他口中说出的事情变得十分讽刺，晴树握紧了拳头，说道：“是，我都听到了。”

　　“那兄长什么时候知道的？”小鹤看着晴树问，他的眼睛再度浮出了泪花，“兄长是不是早就知道了，所以前段时间才会那么奇怪。”

　　晴树没有说话，只是拉着小鹤的手紧握着，他们都是孩子，还不知道要怎么理清那么复杂的关系，在他们的概念里，这些东西……只是很丑恶，跟他们过去的生活相比，根本没有办法想象。

　　“兄长，你说话啊。”小鹤带着哭腔说道，“你什么事情都不告诉我，你为什么不告诉我……”他推了一把晴树，躲进被子里，仿佛只有那个地方才是他能安心的地方。

　　晴树只能拉着他的被子一角，说道：“我不知道要怎么跟你说，你什么都不知道……如果你能一直都不知道就好了，我就是这样想着……这种事情，那么难受。换做你，你会怎么想父亲……父亲，他怎么会是那样的人。”晴树对小鹤说道，也跟着哭了起来。

　　他们两个人在房间里哭着，好一会才停了下来，小鹤呆呆的望着天花板，说道：“母亲讨厌父亲，一定是这样的，所以他从来不管我们，也不要我们……”

　　晴树被“不要”两个字深深刺痛，虽然他在千手家是挂在柱间名下，可是教导他的人确实是扉间没有错。

　　“所以母亲最爱的是辉夜……”晴树呢喃着，他没有称呼兄长，也没有称呼叔叔，这两个称呼都会刺痛他们。

　　过去的一切都在今天有了解释，他们是被母亲憎厌的存在，只有父亲爱着他们，即便是父亲做下了那样的错事，可是……从他们出生以来，所有的温暖便是父亲给予的。

　　这两个孩子相依靠着，而门外的扉间则靠着长廊，等待着柱间房间的消息，蜜豆不时来跟着他通报消息，扉间就这样的等待到了入夜的时候，蜜豆才跟他说道：“柱间大人要沐浴了……”

　　“我明天让千手香过来看诊。”扉间冷淡的说道，他走到晴树的房门前，敲了敲门，说道：“晴树，走吧，你的东西也收拾得差不多了吧。”

　　哭肿了眼睛的晴树打开门，他看着扉间，勉强的笑着。

　　扉间摸着他的头说道：“我们走吧，再待的话，族老们要有意见了，等过几天，我让你找机会回来看看弟弟。”

　　他这样说，晴树才为难的点了点头，转过身同小鹤道别。

　　扉间看着后院深邃的廊道，眼神中带着痛恨，可是当晴树来到他身边时，那浓烈的感情又瞬间收回，他牵起晴树的手，一步步的离开宇智波家的府邸。

　　　幕 三六九

　　不知不觉中，在这个家里，仿佛一切都变了。

　　蜜豆和玲子作为负责这个家中事务，以及贴身照料主人的人，隐约觉察到了这点。两位主人彼此之间的感觉太过于奇怪，斑和柱间两个人，似乎都因为那一次的典礼而更加离心，或者说斑对于柱间也露出了冷漠的面孔，两个人之间的冷淡让还在家里的小鹤非常不适，为此，小鹤偷偷在人后哭了两次。作为照料小鹤的一员，蜜豆怎么会不知道小鹤的心情，明明还是这样的年幼，却不得不面对心爱的兄长离自己而去，父母冷战，无人可以倾诉的情况。哪怕和当初希望的那样，小鹤已经可以外出了，但是对于小鹤来说又有什么用？

　　他已经没有陪伴他一起出去玩的人了，蜜豆所能看到的，只是这个孩子一人在家中郁郁寡欢。斑从前本可以发现这点，但是此时的他已经自顾不暇。族老们因为典礼的事情，重新将继承人的说法搬上了台面，而很快又到了换防的时刻，按照之前的任务安排，斑又到了出远门的时候。

　　时间飞快，玲子又要根据斑的要求，替斑收拾远行的行李。

　　斑也就只有在这个时候，才有了心情和时间，待在自己的家中，来看看这个家中究竟是什么模样。

　　

　　自从典礼过去多日，斑的记忆一直都是浑浑噩噩的，他仿佛还停留在那场十分痛苦的交欢，身体是那样的愉悦，然而肉体上无比的空虚。

　　他从柱间的身上起来，却像是把自己的魂魄给丢在柱间的身上一样，这几日过来，都仿佛抽离开似的看待着眼前的事物。他已经几天没有再见柱间，他抛下了睡过去的柱间，一个人回到自己的房间，看着空旷的屋子，感受着包围着自己的空虚。一天过去，又是一天，他总是清晨醒来，在走廊上跟柱间匆匆打个照面，看了几眼还在睡梦中的小鹤，然后就外出去了暗部或者宇智波宗祠那里。

　　在暗部里，他的部下等待着他完成一天的消息整合，在宇智波宗祠那里，一群老不死的族老等待着他，就像之前那样有意无意的，试探着他对继承人的底线。

　　每一天，都是活在麻烦和利益纠缠之中，当他拖着步子回到家里的时候，人已经十分疲倦了。过去，他还可以去看看柱间，同他说说话，而如今只觉得……又有什么可说的？

　　这个人的心，如今有着一颗最坚硬的心，每一次的对谈都将他的心伤得遍体鳞伤。

　　唯一的安慰，或许就是去看看小鹤，小鹤最近睡得很早，每次他回来，都只能看到小鹤的房间已经熄灯，斑会轻声走近房间，看看自己的孩子，小鹤这几天瘦了，就像之前晴树那样。

　　斑希望他的小鹤，能够像晴树这样的坚强。

　　如今的晴树，是千手家的继承人，有了这层身份，已经不用在家延请老师，千手扉间直接将晴树送到了木叶的忍者学校里，让晴树接受系统完整的学习。虽然只有几天，但是就斑打听的消息，他的晴树十分出色，是同龄人之中最优秀的那一个。这样的消息，对于他来说，多少算是安慰。

　　

　　斑接下换防命令的时候，心头甚至有些轻松，他可以离开这个死水样的环境，用战斗短暂的忘却痛苦。他回到家里，让玲子为自己收拾行李，坐在前厅的时候，喝着茶水，忽然发现自己还有一天多的时间，在这些时间里，他没有什么事情可以做，外面该安排妥当的都已经准备妥当，这一天多的时间，成了他这些时日少有的闲暇。

　　斑坐在前厅里，叹了口气，然后起身去找小鹤。

　　小鹤毕竟身体弱，斑打算等他身体养得更好一些时，才送到学校里，如今先请老师教导着小鹤的忍术。斑找小鹤时，在小鹤的房间里跑了个空，只能拉着蜜豆询问：“小鹤呢？”

　　“小鹤少爷，他跑出去找……晴树少爷了。”蜜豆有些吞吐的说出了小鹤的行踪，斑的脸立刻沉了下来，说道：“他自己一个人去的？！”

　　“不是、不是，小鹤少爷有吉助的陪同，”蜜豆连忙摇摇头，吉助是照料庭院的园丁，年纪大概是十七八岁，带小鹤这样的孩子绰绰有余，“小鹤少爷也不会乱跑，就是待在忍校的门口等待一下晴树少爷。”即便是蜜豆这样说，但是斑还是面露不愉，只是一个园丁陪着，谁知道他的小鹤会不会有什么情况。

　　但是，现在去找小鹤将他带回来，也只是让小鹤失望罢了，斑看了蜜豆一眼，说道：“下次小鹤再这么出去，你就陪他一起去。”

　　蜜豆说道：“之前我都是陪着小鹤少爷的，只是今天……走不开。”蜜豆说道这里，人又吞吐了起来，斑觉得有些不对，追问道：“你有什么走不开的？”

　　蜜豆看向柱间的房间，说道：“柱间大人身体不舒服，大夫开好了药，我得去为柱间大人抓药、熬药。”

　　斑的眉头立刻拧了起来，说道：“柱间生病了？”虽然一直愤怒着典礼那次的事情，但是斑一听说柱间的身体不适，还是朝着柱间房间走去，蜜豆看斑气势冲冲的样子，被吓得不轻，连忙跟在斑的身后说道：“柱间大人没生病，也就是……有些不舒服……”

　　“说了跟没说一个样！”斑瞪了蜜豆一眼，然后来到柱间的房间里，将门拉开。

　　他也不等蜜豆进来，直接将门甩上，将人关在外面。斑站在房间里，才觉得自己的动作冲动极了，他站在门边，听到屏风后有些动静，就朝那里走了过去。但是还没进去时，柱间就说话了：“你怎么来了？”柱间的声音多少有些虚弱，斑听着他有气无力的声音，也没有回答柱间的问题就闯进了屏风后。房间里的味道有些闷，柱间躺在被中，他甚至都没有坐起身。斑皱着眉头，然后将窗扉推开一线，透透气，然后才走到柱间的面前。

　　他居高临下地看着柱间，此时的柱间面色苍白，看向斑的目光也没什么神采，斑拧着眉头说：“你这是怎么搞的？”

　　“孩子胎动太厉害，难受……”柱间粗略解释了一下，然后说道：“我没什么事，你不用担心，出去吧。”

　　斑听着心里更加别扭，说道：“我才进来，你就要赶我出去吗？”他看到柱间的嘴唇因为干涩而起了皮，起身来到桌前给柱间倒了杯热茶，说道：“你这是一天的事情吗？”

　　柱间看着斑，斑的脸色很难看，柱间喝着他送到唇边的茶水，喝了点就扭过头去，说道：“一两天的事情吧，没问题，只是小事而已。”当然，他的不舒服在千手香看来可不是什么小事，千手香在临走前还对蜜豆千叮万嘱，毕竟柱间现在距离千手香推测的日子甚至不到一个月的时间，这个时候要是有什么意外，可不是一件小事。

　　斑也没有将柱间的轻描淡写相信，他只是按照习惯，看了看柱间的脉搏，还有额头是否发烧，当然从这两样，根本也看不出柱间究竟是哪里有什么问题。

　　斑说道：“你不想说就算了。”他看柱间不喝茶水了，就将杯子放到一旁，让柱间重新躺下。

　　房间里一时间沉默下来，他们两个谁也不知道该说什么，柱间闭上眼睛，明明十分难受，但是这个时候也没有办法睡过去，自从斑进来之后，他便不由自主的紧张起来，脑子里也嗡嗡直响，和斑应付这么久已经是极限了。

　　而斑则干坐在那里，他不想看着柱间，却又控制不住自己的目光放在柱间的身上。这就像是，他明知道自己和柱间的纠缠只有伤心，却还是控制不住自己的情感，他强行在自己和柱间直接打上了一个死结，他们分不开，却心中永远有着一个结。

　　时间无声无息的过去，直到房门敲响，打破了趁机，送药进来的蜜豆带来了热腾腾的汤药，斑看了看外面的天色，问了一句：“小少爷回来了吗？”

　　蜜豆低着头说：“小少爷让吉助带消息，说自己在千手家玩，晚饭前，我会去把小鹤少爷接回家。”斑听完哼了一声，他虽然不满小鹤去千手，但是心里明白，孩子思念兄长，他也下不了狠心去约束。

　　蜜豆报告完，就老老实实下去了，斑说道：“睡了吗？你的药来了。”

　　柱间睁开眼睛，发出了声音，斑倾身过来扶住他，让柱间靠在自己的肩膀上，然后将药碗端在柱间的唇边。柱间喝的有点急，药汁洒在了衣服上，留下了两滴褐色的斑点，斑皱眉道：“喝慢点，不着急。”

　　柱间放缓了动作，然后缓缓出了一口气，等一碗药喝完，斑说道：“衣服要换吗？”

　　“只是弄脏了一点点，没什么影响。”柱间轻声说道，他靠在斑的怀里，因为现在药还没有送下去，直接躺下去，恐怕刚喝下去的药，现在就要吐出来。这还是这几天，他们头一次这样的接近，柱间靠在斑的肩膀上，感觉到斑的衣服沾上了自己的体温，微妙而尴尬的感觉在她们两个人之间蔓延着，柱间长叹口气，说道：“你今天怎么会有时间？”

　　“扉间没有给你送来公文吗？”斑淡淡的说道，“轮到我换防了……”然后斑停顿了一下，他想起了上次换防发生的事情，于是冷冰冰的补充道：“柱间，不要再给泉奈任何机会，我真的会杀了他。”斑的手慢慢收紧，柱间忍耐着胳膊上的痛意，没有吭声。

　　斑说道：“柱间，不要再挑战我的忍耐了。”

　　“……斑，既然这么在意，又为什么要出任务？”柱间忽然问道，“你如果不想去，暗部也没办法强求，毕竟这次只是换防的小事，跟上次根本不同。”

　　沉默又到了斑这一边，因为柱间说的没有错。

　　“只要你不想，你可以一直待在家里。”柱间说道，“所以，你为什么要走？”

　　他为什么要走？斑顺着柱间的话语思索着。

　　柱间等待着斑的回答，然后听到斑说道：“因为……我不想看到你。”

　　“那你可以现在就出去！”柱间感觉到自己的心口隐痛，话已经脱口而出。

　　“对，你说的没错，我该出去，离你远远的。”斑只能照实说出，“我也奇怪，为什么我现在在这里，还给你喂水，给你喂药，柱间你知道原因吗？”斑自暴自弃地恨声说着，他的语气就像是对着自己的仇人，可是却还是抱着柱间，“我根本就不该在这里，你说这是为什么？”

　　柱间却不敢答他这个问题，甚至开始讨厌起自己之前问过的问题。

　　“柱间，你知道，可是你不说。”斑说道。

　　“我知道。”柱间说道，“因为你爱我，斑，这句话我不是说不出来。”

　　“对，我爱你。”爱这个字让斑神魂颠倒，让他可以无所畏惧，斑听着柱间的话，他用脸颊磨蹭着柱间的长发，手指也染着柱间的体温，他还爱着柱间，即使这样的痛苦，也依然在爱着，所以他控制不住自己，这样的失控让斑头一次这样痛恨自己，“我爱你……”斑的手指抚上了柱间的脸颊。

　　柱间闭上眼睛，说道：“你可以把我放下了，药已经下去了。”

　　斑的恍惚也随之应声而破，他抱着柱间，没有将柱间放下去：“柱间，你不可以再这样对待我。”斑在柱间的耳边轻声说着，“这是最后一次，我这么说。”

　　柱间深吸一口气，他缓缓说道：“斑，我有些冷，让我躺下吧。”

　　斑的动作僵硬了一下，然后将柱间缓缓放了下去，他最后盯着柱间，看着柱间的神情，那张脸上此时也迷茫着，带着柱间自己都没有察觉的悲伤，斑凝视着柱间，质问道：“你什么时候可以给我一个承诺？”

　　柱间闭上眼，在这个时候，他的大脑都跟着放空了，他为什么不肯给斑一个承诺？他此时紧抓着的是什么？

　　“……因为我不想骗你。”柱间的大脑一片空白，而斑则冷笑了一声，说道：“柱间，你在逼我走，可是我不会走的。”

　　“那……你留下吧。”

　　柱间有些吃力的转过身，他背对着斑，手抚着自己的腹部，斑固执的同他僵持着，就像是他们这些年一直都在做的一样。

　　

　　幕 三七零

　　斑并没有拖延自己的行程，等家中的事情安排妥当之后，他便立刻启程，这个家里因为少了一个人，反而多了些温度。

　　柱间在休养两天之后，又重新让扉间将公文送到家里来——随着他月份渐近，扉间已经不让他去村里办公。

　　于是待在家中的小鹤反而时常能够看到柱间在家中走动，柱间处理完公文，就会被蜜豆提醒要走动走动，不然对身体没有好处。

　　待在家中的柱间，还是女人的模样，因为有些瘦，肩膀的位置常常让人想到弱不胜衣，隆起的腹部十分明显，蜜豆都是搀扶在柱间身旁陪着他一起散步。小鹤只要前往道场，就能看到柱间在庭院走动，其实小鹤对于柱间还是有些害怕的，但是闪避的话，又显得不太尊重，于是小鹤还是鼓起勇气上前同柱间打招呼。一来二去，有时候柱间还会叫住小鹤说些话。

　　这个家里，似乎还是要多说说话，才没有那么的冷清。

　　清晨的时分，都是小鹤前往道场的时候，来到廊道的时候，就看到柱间一个人坐在走廊上，蜜豆担心他下面受凉，还在他身下垫了软垫。柱间先听到了小鹤的脚步声，于是转过身同他打招呼：“小鹤，又去道场练习吗？”

　　“是的，母亲。”小鹤回答道，他对于柱间的情感总是又想亲近又有些畏惧，好在这几天熟悉了起来，小鹤才继续问候柱间，“母亲怎么一个人坐在这里，蜜豆呢？”

　　“她家里有事，刚才匆匆忙忙就走了。”

　　“母亲回房休息怎么办啊？”小鹤问道。

　　“我又不是真的女人，当然是站起来自己走回去。”柱间说道。

　　小鹤看了看柱间现在的模样，男人的时候还不明显，等变成女人时，柱间连和服外的手腕都显得特别纤细，于是小鹤说道：“我送母亲回房间吧。”

　　柱间看了他一眼，说道：“……也可以。”他一个人慢慢起身，然后把手给了小鹤，让这个才到自己大腿位置的孩子牵着，小鹤绷着张脸，看起来神态格外认真，他大概是真的觉得，自己能送柱间回到房间吧。

　　柱间牵着小鹤的手，这个年纪的孩子，手摸起来总是又小又软，因为蜜豆照料的仔细，连指甲都修剪得整齐，因为小的时候没长开看不出来，现在看看眉眼确实像斑的小时候。因为担心柱间，牵着手的小鹤还时不时张望着柱间，好像他走着走着就会摔跤一样，柱间自己都有些好笑。

　　走廊距离房间的位置并不远，不一会儿已经到了门口，柱间打开了门，于是小鹤先走进去，然后把柱间牵了进来。

　　柱间看着小鹤，摸了摸他的头，说道：“乖孩子。”被他这么一摸，小鹤有些不好意思起来，他送柱间到了矮榻的位置，看到上面堆积的公文，有些好奇：“母亲，要写这么多功课吗？”

　　“是啊，不然扉间就要怪了。”

　　小鹤皱了皱鼻子，说道：“扉间叔叔好严格啊，不知道晴树兄长受不受得了。”

　　“你见见他的时候，可以问问。”柱间随口说道，“等你再大一点，就可以去忍校了，到时候和晴树见面的时间也多……”

　　“可是，蜜豆跟我说，在外面不可以叫晴树兄长的……”小鹤犹豫的说道。

　　柱间被提醒了，按照过继后的身份算，小鹤确实不能叫晴树兄长了，柱间沉默了一下，说道：“那就直接叫名字好了，这样显得更亲近，不是吗？”

　　小鹤点了点头，觉得柱间确实说的也没错。他在柱间房间里又待了会，两个人说了会话，可是很快赶过来的玲子让柱间脸色变了。

　　“柱间大人，泉奈大人来了。”玲子在门外说着，以她的身份没法应付泉奈，得柱间拿个话才行。

　　“别着急，他要是想要作客，就说我不便应酬，招待他茶水等他离开，如果直接要见我，就说我不见。”柱间在房间里回话着，让玲子去应答，却没想到身旁的小鹤说道：“母亲，泉奈叔叔来了，为什么不去见他？”

　　“因为我身体不方便，所以，就不见了。”柱间回答道。

　　“这样啊……”小鹤想起典礼上说的话，“那族老说，我要尊敬自己的叔叔，小鹤是不是要去见见他？”

　　柱间看着他懵懂又乖巧的样子，随手摸了摸他的头，说道：“你不是也要去道场练习吗？”

　　小鹤茫茫然点了点头，然后柱间催促道：“那就去道场练习吧，泉奈叔叔不会怪你的。”小鹤被柱间提醒，才想到自己还有功课要做，就老老实实从房间里退了出来，而哄走了小鹤，柱间也坐在房间里，神色看起来甚至有些冷漠。

　　他拿起一旁的茶杯喝了些水，很快听到走廊上急促的脚步声，泉奈的声音响起：“柱间，你为什么不见我？”

　　“泉奈，我身体不舒服，没有功夫应付你的胡闹。”

　　“柱间，我不是胡闹！”门外的泉奈说道，他换防回来，刚回来，就在暗部听到柱间身体不适，有些担心就冲了过来，毕竟掐指算了算月份，也快到柱间临盆的时候，“你身体怎么样？”

　　“如果你不要闹了，我会感觉更好一点。”柱间冷淡的说道。

　　门外的泉奈被柱间一噎，他的担心在柱间看起来，好像成了胡闹一般，泉奈没有见到柱间，多少有些遗憾，便在门外说道：“那柱间，我能不能进来看看你，就一会。”

　　“不可以，泉奈，我希望你能拿捏分寸，我现在不能见你。”柱间皱着眉头，可外面的泉奈还想要再挽回一下，柱间心里烦躁的厉害，索性把手里的茶杯给丢了出去。

　　柱间的茶杯用的力气不小，直接砸破了门扉，泉奈看到柱间的茶杯穿透了门扉上的布碎在墙壁上，分散的碎片让他心中一凛，连飞到脸颊边的碎片也不避让，脸上一凉就划出了道血痕。

　　“柱间……你别生气。”泉奈有些难受地说道。

　　“泉奈，是你一次又一次在挑战我的底线，我该说的都已经跟你说的很清楚了。”柱间在屋内说道，他沉默一会，继续道，“你走吧。”

　　泉奈站在外面，觉得心里有些憋闷，只是想着柱间月份越来越近，心里烦躁的厉害，找了这样的理由，似乎出去也变得顺理成章多了，于是泉奈说道：“柱间……我先回去了，你好好休息。”

　　柱间坐在房间里，听到了走廊上的脚步声渐远，整个人也松弛了下来，他靠在背后的软垫上，觉得实在疲倦得很。过了一会儿，玲子就带着人过来收拾了残局，碎片该清理的清理，坏的门该换下来的换下来，一通整理之后，好像什么事情都没有发生一样。

　　只有柱间坐在自己的位置上，恍然出了神，他如今对泉奈的来访越发的不耐烦，好在玲子不会多说，不然的话，等斑换防回来，又要跟他吵一通。

　　

　　泉奈自从在柱间这里拜访受挫之后，人就老实了许多，没有再次上门骚扰，于是之后的两三天天，宇智波府邸里都是平安无事。柱间的行动越发规律，连小鹤对柱间的害怕似乎也好了许多，就连跟晴树见面的时候，都不忘跟晴树说上这点。

　　他和晴树见面的地方，是距离千手家不远的小林子里，自从他们出门不再被限制之后，在侍女陪同的情况下，两个人有事就会坐在这里说说话，说完话之后，各自回到家里，见面的日子间隔几日，兄弟俩个的感情反而更好起来。

　　蜜豆陪着小鹤，她不想打扰两个孩子说着自己的话，就给他们买了丸子之后，站在不远处看着他们，和她一同的还有千手家管家夫人找来的侍女，叫做千手雪。小雪和她一起站着，有一搭没一搭的聊着两个孩子的事情，而小鹤则跟晴树在那边讲道：“兄长，这几天母亲待我都比较和善呢，今天早上，还跟我一块儿吃的早膳，你在千手家怎么样，我听说忍校的功课可重了。”

　　晴树听了小鹤一通话，给他擦了擦嘴边的糖粉，然后说道：“重归重，辛苦一点就完成了。母亲对你和善吗？那就好。”他虽然这样说着，可还是忍不住仔细打量着小鹤，他知道父亲离家了，本来以为小鹤会没什么人说话，更加寂寞些，没想到小鹤会说柱间待他和善，仔细看看后，又觉得小鹤说的是实话，心里也就松了口气，继续说道：“既然母亲待你和善，那就不要……不要把那些乱七八糟的事情放在心上。”他如今说话像个小大人一样，小鹤看着他，说道：“才几天的时间，兄长就跟扉间叔叔一个样子。”

　　“瞎说什么呢！”晴树瞪了自己弟弟一眼，“你是没有人考你礼仪功课，没大没小，以后有你苦头吃！”

　　“反正你就是一副学大人的样子。”小鹤说着冲晴树做了个鬼脸，晴树这下绷不住了，就跟他在草地上滚成了一团，蜜豆她们远远的看着，也忍不住捂着嘴笑起来。

　　两个人玩闹过后，小鹤躺在草地上，叹了口气：“都不知道父亲什么时候能回来，我可想他了。”

　　想到斑，晴树也神色黯然起来，小鹤在家里还能看到斑，但是他想要见斑，就不知道是什么时候了。

　　晴树说道：“反正父亲在家不在家，你都要乖一些，父亲在家，就多陪陪他……无论是教功课也好，还是做什么，陪着父亲一些。”

　　他想到柱间走时，父亲那仿佛魂魄都没有的样子，就觉得心里难受得很，典礼的事情想必对父亲也是打击很大。小鹤可以睡几天就忘在脑后，可是父亲怎么会忘记，哪怕是他，都知道这件事情的意义意味着母亲可以为了辉夜做任何事情，哪怕委屈了小鹤。

　　于是，晴树突然用手碰了碰小鹤说道：“小鹤，虽然母亲待你和善，但是……你也不要想太多。”

　　“兄长，这是什么意思呀？”

　　“反正……你听我的就是了。”晴树说道，这时候，他眼见着天色，就催促了小鹤，“时间不早了，下次要再见面的时候，你就让蜜豆来找小雪。我们约好时间，就能再见啦！”说道这里，他冲小雪招了招手，那边的两个人意识到孩子们要散了，也跟着走了过来。

　　晴树和小鹤两个人离别时，依依不舍，小鹤念旧些，中间还忍不住回了两次头。

　　蜜豆有些心疼他，说道：“小少爷，别回头了，晴树少爷已经走远了。”

　　“蜜豆……”小鹤忽然叫着她，问道：“兄长跟我说，虽然母亲待我和善，但是让我不要想太多……是什么意思啊。”

　　蜜豆被这句话噎住，她不敢说出意思，怕伤了小鹤的心，便搪塞道：“你这就是想太多了，小少爷，别想了。”

　　“哦……”小鹤歪着头，还是不太明白，但是他也十分心大，也就跟蜜豆两个手牵手回到家里去了。

　　

　　幕 三七一

　　蜜豆带着小鹤回到家里，才从玄关往前厅走，就看到一个戴着面具的忍者从后院刚出来，那面具是暗部的面具，他瞥了一眼蜜豆，就直接翻墙走了，一旁的小鹤指着他离去的背影说道：“蜜豆，那是谁呀？”

　　“是暗部的忍者。”蜜豆解释给他听，将他送回房间安顿之后，就拿着烧好的茶水去找柱间。柱间就在房间里，让蜜豆进去之后，蜜豆看到柱间站在柜子前，手里还拿着一封卷轴，蜜豆放下茶壶，说道：“柱间大人，您怎么起来了？”

　　“蜜豆，我的忍具呢？”柱间问道。

　　蜜豆有些惊讶，说道：“柱间大人，您是要出去吗？”

　　“忍具。”柱间没有回答她的话，而是使用了命令的语气，蜜豆只能按捺下好奇，将柱间特制的忍服和忍具拿了出来。

　　柱间让她转过身去，直接换了起来，蜜豆背转过身，说道：“柱间大人，您如今月份这么近，还要出去吗？您就算不为孩子考虑，也要考虑到您自己身体的情况。”

　　“不要跟任何人说我离开，跟玲子把这件事情瞒好了。”

　　“柱间大人，您批阅的公文每天都有人来取，怎么瞒得住……”

　　“如今扉间也不在木叶，你们只要拖延就好了。不过……就算暴露了也无所谓。”柱间已经换好了护腕，他如今变成了男人的模样，又外罩了一层披风，乍看上去，和往日也差不多。

　　蜜豆给柱间递上了斗笠，说道：“柱间大人，你还是不要出去了。”

　　“我要去找辉夜。”柱间将那封卷轴直接放进了自己的怀中，他看了蜜豆一眼，直接打开窗户离开了。风从打开的窗扉灌了进来，蜜豆看着几案上的公文被风吹的直飞，连忙走过去，将窗扉关上，整个人坐在了地上。

　　她总算知道，刚才那个暗部过来，是来传递什么消息了。

　　但是如今，柱间带着身孕就这么出去了，她和玲子要怎么瞒过去？

　　只怕连小鹤这样的孩子都瞒不过去吧。

　　

　　远行的柱间自然不会考虑蜜豆等人的心情，他如今已经控制不住自己的心情，过了这么久，他的部下总算为他传递来了有关辉夜的情报。

　　他知道，为了他身体考虑，就算扉间知道了辉夜的消息，也会让人瞒着他，然后自己去找辉夜。所以，他索性让自己的部下，绕过扉间，直接将情报报告给自己，虽然暗部他不是直接管理，但是总有关键人物为他效命。

　　如今，扉间前脚走了，他便后脚跟了上去。

　　柱间知道辉夜的行踪十分隐秘，于是一刻都没有耽误着，在身体允许的范围内，他骑着快马朝着消息上所说的地点赶去，地方说起来并不远，只是位于两个小国的交界之处，因为龙蛇混杂，所以消息十分难打探，也难怪辉夜会选择在这个地方藏身。柱间日夜兼程赶过去，也不过是花了两天的时间。

　　那是位于山地之间的一个小城镇，因为接壤着许多大名的领土，于是任务和纷争同样多，辉夜在这里买了一所小宅院，并不大。柱间进到城镇里，就看到扉间的部下正在附近搜查着，于是他赶紧混杂进了人群中，在巷子里打开了卷轴，打算寻找着辉夜具体的方位。辉夜住的地方有些乱，房屋也是胡乱排着，柱间在门口看到了一名千手家的忍者，就知道自己找对了地方，只是担心如今扉间有没有遇到辉夜。

　　他小心翼翼的翻墙进去，轻手轻脚的来到屋檐下，他没有进去，躲藏在阴影之中，然后让脚下生出一根藤蔓，然后慢慢攀附在窗边，藤蔓搜索着屋内的声音，最后柱间身体一震，已经听到了屋内对话的声音。

　　“月见阿姨，你先出去吧，我跟扉间叔叔聊聊。”

　　那是辉夜的声音，柱间听到久违的声音，眼泪已经忍不住落了下来，他觉得腿有些发软，忍不住靠在墙壁上支撑着自己的身体。

　　里面的声音还在继续：“辉夜，我刚才已经跟你说清楚了，如今你回去很重要，只要你回去，宇智波的继承人就是你了。”

　　“我根本不稀罕。我在这里过得很开心，为什么要回去仰人鼻息，看着兄长欺辱我母亲，今天是他宇智波斑，明天就要换做宇智波泉奈，我受够了！”

　　辉夜的语气说不出的痛恨，只听得柱间一阵地转天旋，如果是他在面前的话，或许辉夜还不会说的那么难听，但是只是面对扉间的话，辉夜也不再收敛自己的厌恶。

　　“住口。你怎么可以这样说，你把你母亲当什么样人。”

　　“我也不知道他是什么样人，你说，什么样的人才可以容忍这样的日子，他是火影，他是千手的族长，他拥有那么强大的力量，为什么要自甘堕落！他可以轻松摆脱这一切，却任由自己越陷越深，你说，他是什么样的人！你知道他是什么样的人吗？！”

　　一记清晰的耳光在房间里响起，扉间咆哮道：“辉夜，你知道你在说什么吗！你知道你在说谁吗？！是你母亲！他每一天都这么思念你，你就这么看待他吗？”

　　“你凭什么打我！你就看着他这样，你做了什么吗？！你现在对我撒气了？你有本事，你去杀了宇智波斑，去杀了宇智波泉奈啊！”辉夜怒吼道，“但是你什么都没做！你什么都没做！千手扉间，你有什么用！”

　　扉间冷冰冰道：“我在我兄长的身边，尽我所能的照顾他，为他来找你，而你……你只会在我面前，诋毁他。辉夜，你根本不知道，你母亲心中有多么难受。”

　　辉夜在屋子里冷笑：“扉间叔叔，这是我最后一次叫你叔叔，这里不欢迎你，离开吧，我不会跟你回去的。”

　　柱间站在阴影之中，止不住身体的哆嗦，明明已经是快早夏的时候，但是他从内冷到外，他跌坐在地上，满脑子都是辉夜咆哮的话语，他的辉夜积累了这么多的怨气，他一无所知。

　　他自甘堕落，他越陷越深，他不配当辉夜的母亲。

　　而如今，他又有什么面目来叫辉夜跟他回去。

　　藤蔓那头，还在传来扉间和辉夜的对话，只是柱间已经听不进去了，他撑着墙壁想要站起来，却直接摔在了地上。外面的响动声，此刻却惊动了屋内的人，一声惊爆声，屋里飘出了浓密的烟雾，扉间从屋内跳出，显然辉夜早就做好了准备，打算没谈妥就借着掩护离开。他来到院中，本来打算找到些辉夜的蛛丝马迹，追踪上去，却在看到窗前的藤蔓时，目光收缩起来，他立刻顺着藤蔓找到了阴影的地方，看到了神志昏沉的柱间。

　　“兄长！你怎么在这里！兄长！”扉间立刻抱起了柱间，他下意识摸着柱间的手，只摸到一把冷汗，他连忙抱着柱间冲了出去，命令自己的部下：“找间旅店安顿起来！还有……大夫……给我去找大夫！”

　　他心慌的不得了，因为腾不出手，用自己的脸颊贴着柱间的额头，也是感受到了柱间额上的冷汗，他看着柱间颤抖着嘴唇，呢喃着辉夜的名字，想到之前辉夜说过的话，扉间只觉得说不出的心慌，他只能在柱间的耳边说道：“兄长，刚才辉夜都是在说气话，他其实一直在哭，真的……他很是在心疼你，却控制不住自己，你知道的……你知道的。孩子都是这样的，口是心非，你千万不要往心里去……”

　　他匆忙抱着柱间来到旅店，只想找着间空屋子安顿柱间，他的部下跟在扉间的后面善后，等到了屋子，扉间将柱间放下，用棉被盖着柱间，手紧抓着柱间冰凉的手：“兄长，没事的，我在这里……辉夜，我让人去追他了。”

　　柱间却在这个时候睁开眼，用失去焦距的目光看着他，轻声说道：“别……不、不要……再打扰他……他，不想回来……就算了。”说着，柱间的眼泪顺着脸颊流下，他扭过头，眼泪在脸颊上留下两道泪痕。

　　他的辉夜，他的孩子……

　　他知道自己的生活在孩子的眼中是那么的不堪，他知道他没有资格叫辉夜回来。

　　“扉间……”

　　“我在，兄长我在这里。”

　　“让辉夜，自由一点……”

　　“我知道，我会让他自由的。”扉间一边说着，一边朝着外面看去，廊道里传来匆匆的脚步声，大夫总算被人带了过来，大夫看着房间里混乱的两个人，连忙冲过来给柱间把脉。

　　“这个人……”大夫看着柱间的模样，没想到柱间竟然有孕在身，“这个人现在心神不定，现在让他昏过去最好，然后按照我的方子去抓药。”

　　扉间看了大夫一眼，然后立刻照他说的那样，往柱间的颈后一掐，柱间此时完全没有抵抗的余力，他头一歪，人就此晕了过去，而扉间在拿出手巾替柱间擦拭额头上的汗水。大夫看了看柱间的情况，这才转身去开方子，让人抓药给柱间。

　　等大夫离开之后，扉间看着柱间苍白的脸，紧握着自己的拳头，他一直就是为了避免柱间这个情况，才隐瞒着辉夜的事情，却没想到柱间还是利用火影的权限跟了过来，以至于受了这么大的刺激。

　　“辉夜、辉夜！”他想到辉夜那些说过的话，心中更是愤恨，狠狠的一砸地面，扉间看着柱间，紧抓着自己的头发。他现在心里很乱，柱间此时能够平静，那么等他醒来之后呢，是不是能够镇定下来呢？

　　对此，扉间心里甚至有些恐惧。

　　　  
　　幕 三七二

　　柱间在蒙昧中沉浮着，他那巨大的悲哀随着昏睡过去而暂停，又随着他意识的渐渐复苏而复燃。

　　他睁开眼睛，看到了陌生的天花板，一旁传来了扉间的声音：“准备好马车，我要送兄长回去，给我查查看，是谁把这件事告诉兄长的……真是混账！”

　　扉间的声音让柱间清醒了不少，他喘息着，明明身体并没有受到任何伤害，可是他却觉得格外的虚弱。

　　柱间的喘息声提醒了旁边的扉间，他转过身，看到柱间睁开了眼睛，于是连忙跪坐在柱间的面前，同柱间说道：“兄长，你醒过来了。”

　　柱间看向扉间，然后记忆也跟着一块复苏，他想起了那个小小的院落，想到藤蔓里传来的辉夜的声音，他的孩子所说过的那些话，柱间用手捂住额头，回忆道：“我在那个院落里……我是来找辉夜的，辉夜……”他说道这里，声音隐含着痛意，扉间有些难受，连忙拉住柱间的手，说道：“兄长，别想了，什么都别想了……你现在该吃药了……”

　　柱间一把挥开扉间的手，沉浸在回忆之中：“我那时候有些难受，就靠在墙壁上休息……辉夜，辉夜他去哪里了，他是不是走了？”

　　扉间没有说话，只是又重新握住柱间的手，更加的用力。柱间浑然未觉，他的胸口激烈起伏着，眼泪跟着流了下来：“辉夜，就随他去吧……既然在外面更开心，我对不起田岛，我没有照顾好辉夜……”

　　扉间心里更加难受，假如可以选择，他希望柱间什么都不要记得，忘记宇智波家，忘记辉夜，忘记所有烦恼和痛苦。柱间重新闭上了眼睛，他喘息着，整个人沉浸在痛苦之中，扉间给一旁的人使了个眼色，于是汤药被端了过来，扉间在柱间身后垫上软垫，说道：“兄长，先喝药吧，我让人准备马车，我们回木叶。”

　　“回木叶？”柱间看了扉间一眼，他愣了一下，想起自己是从木叶追踪到这里来的，木叶还需要他，他不可以在这里耽误时间，柱间随后点了点头，但是脸色还苍白的厉害，扉间看着他没有焦距的眼神，心里更加担忧，他将汤药送到了柱间的唇边，说道：“兄长，喝药了。”

　　柱间没有反应，扉间只能拿着汤匙送到柱间的唇边，柱间勉为其难咽下去，那苦涩的味道他过去都是要皱皱眉头，可是如今却没有任何反应，这样的柱间才让扉间更加难受。他兄长的魂魄就像是被辉夜一并带走了，沉浸在无尽的悔恨之中，而如今留在他面前的，好像就是具空壳一般。

　　但是扉间也无可奈何，柱间这些年，从来都没有听过他什么话，不知不觉就被那些宇智波弄得遍体鳞伤，而他除了旁观和痛苦外，根本什么都做不到。

　　扉间慢慢将汤药喂给了柱间，然后长叹了一口气，说道：“兄长，振作一点，你现在还有身孕，不能太耗费心神，伤心太过。”

　　柱间慢慢的回答他一句：“我知道了。”

　　“兄长……我们在这里休息两天，然后就回木叶吧。”

　　“不用。”柱间回答道，“明天，就走吧。”说完，柱间背转过身，他背向着扉间，因为已经脱掉了外面的忍装，扉间看着柱间的背脊，那里的骨头已经格外的明显，扉间忍不住握紧自己的拳头，他的兄长如今竟然这样消瘦了！

　　扉间长叹了一口气，说道：“兄长，我就在隔壁，有什么事情就喊我。”

　　柱间这回连回答都没有了，扉间等待了一会，便起身出去了，让柱间一个人在房间静静地待着。

　　柱间躺在房间里，当房间彻底静下来时，更为躁动的是他内心的声音，他总是难以忘记辉夜说过的那些话语，那些话就像是尖锥一般，狠狠的扎进了他的内心，然而最可怖的是，这些都是事实，他一直试图回避，试图遗忘，忍耐下来的现实。

　　他背叛了辉夜，背叛了田岛，如今堕落在情感的漩涡之中，辉夜对他的每一句怨恨，他都明白。

　　他的辉夜既然无法忍受了，那么他又有什么颜面叫辉夜回来。

　　柱间闭上眼睛，心口一阵阵的疼痛，他捂着自己的下腹，手握成了拳头，他想要将这个孩子从肚子里打出来，可是，柱间抬起了手，要落下来却迟疑了。

　　如果他做出了这样的事情，扉间又该怎么想？

　　他倘若做出了这样麻烦的事情，扉间又将陷入到自责当中。于是柱间高高抬起的手，又落在了一旁的榻榻米上，他发泄式的捶着榻榻米，额间留下的汗水流在他的面颊上，将发丝都粘了上来，柱间哽咽着，巨大的悲伤朝他袭来，他用尽了忍耐，才将哭泣的声音压抑在喉头之间。

　　此时，房间外的扉间踱着步，他听着房间里的声音，想要进来，却又不想刺激柱间，只能站在那里，品味着煎熬。

　　

　　随着时间的过去，柱间又服了一次药，除了扉间借口喂药进了房间里看望他外，房间里都是柱间一个人待着，那空旷的房间里只有呼吸声，那静默可以把煎熬的人逼疯了。

　　第二天，扉间就准备好了马车，他亲自送柱间上车，因为不放心，于是自己也窝在车里看护着柱间。

　　这时的柱间，已经没有什么外露的情绪了，他一直都没有说话，车厢里只有在道路上颠簸的声音。每当车子颠起时，扉间都格外的担心柱间，他看着柱间隆起的腹部，只能一再的叮嘱赶车的人慢一点。

　　快马需要两天的路程，他们就这样慢慢走了五天，五天里，因为两人离开的时间很短，所以木叶并没有什么事情。扉间把柱间送回了宇智波家，又找来了千手香上门看诊，千手香看到柱间的时候，整个人都忍不住叹气。

　　“我已经说过很多次了，他不可以再这样折腾了……现在他情绪这样的低落，到时候生孩子的事情，要怎么办……”千手香绝望的长吁短叹，她知道柱间的身体并没有那么差，可是比身体更重要的是如今的柱间神色黯淡，整个人就像是丢了魂，于是千手香将扉间私下拉到角落，问道：“你跟我说，这次你们出去究竟碰到了什么事情？柱间大人怎么好端端变成这个样子，明明前阵子情绪调理的还不错，现在……整个人……都垮了下来。”

　　扉间的脸色很差，他说道：“辉夜说了些伤人的话，兄长他很难受。”

　　千手香想到辉夜那张嘴，整个人更加的绝望，她如今只能尽人事听天命，于是千手香回到房间里，给蜜豆开了方子，叮嘱道：“一天三道，千万不要忘记，有什么事情立刻通知我。”她开完之后，又给柱间看了个详细，再三确认下，才拧着眉头同扉间说，“脉象不太对，我怀疑到时候很有可能……”她根本不敢说出那个可能，想到过去死去的小松，千手香心里更加沉重。

　　扉间已经不想再说什么了，他说道：“我知道了，你就先回去吧，这边……”他看向蜜豆和不远处站着的玲子，“有他们在，我会让斑尽快赶回来。”

　　“让他回来干什么？”千手香有些诧异道。

　　“那个男人……总是喜欢强人所难，我们做不出来的事情，他可以厚着脸皮做下来……”扉间脸色难看的说道，“至少，他能够强迫兄长愿意活下来。”

　　千手香对于这个说法，也只能默认，毕竟，这么多年来，斑这样的事情已经做的太多。

　　柱间对于千手香和扉间的安排一无所知，他如今又躺在熟悉的房间里，蜜豆在他身边忙碌着，柱间突然说道：“蜜豆，出去吧，让我自己一个人待待。”

　　蜜豆有些为难，柱间不耐烦的强调了一遍：“我想静一静……”

　　蜜豆只能无奈出来，她看到门外扉间和千手香讨论着，说道：“柱间大人让我出来。”

　　“照他说的做吧。”扉间无奈道。

　　

　　对于柱间现在的情况，所有人都是无可奈何，他们之中只有扉间知道辉夜说了怎样的话，也知道这些话对柱间内心的冲击，他只能将信件寄出，寄望于赶回来的斑。而从斑任务的地方赶过来，至少需要两天的时间，在中间的时间里，千手香每日无论是否忙碌都会来到宇智波家的宅子。

　　小鹤因此这样见着了她好几次，于是同晴树碰面时，都不忘同晴树说：“母亲总算回来了，不过……我经常看到阿香阿姨呢，母亲这是生病了吗？”

　　晴树想到这几天脸色晦暗的扉间，说道：“应该是吧，扉间叔叔的神色也不太好，这几天也都不说话。”这两天在千手家的扉间比平日里更加的苦闷，从前都还会同他和颜悦色的说话，如今每次看到扉间，扉间都在发呆，要么就是脸色十分难看，让有心亲近的晴树这两天都只能避着他。

　　“是不是母亲病的很严重？”小鹤有些担忧说道。

　　“这个就不知道了，但是母亲……可是火影呢，怎么可能出去就生这么严重的病。”晴树想到这里，就皱起了眉头，但是他和小鹤两个人就是想破头，也不会知道是为什么。

　　他们两个人的碰面，在讨论一番后，便和往日一样，各回各家。

　　

　　幕 三七三

　　小鹤跟着蜜豆回到家里，经过街道的时候，他瞥见路边点心铺里的点心，便拉了拉蜜豆的袖子说道：“蜜豆，我们买那个回去吧，看上去可好吃了。”

　　蜜豆看了两眼，见确实挺干净的，便让店家包了一份给小鹤。小鹤的用度是从来没有短缺的，因为孩子不懂花钱，都是由蜜豆替他保管，蜜豆买了之后就交给小鹤自己拿着，得了甜食的小鹤看起来也是兴高采烈。

　　回到家里，玲子看小鹤笑眯眯的样子，便问：“小鹤少爷，什么事情这么开心？”

　　小鹤对她举着自己的甜食，然后说道：“蜜豆给我买了这个，玲子也来尝一块！”

　　这样的小孩，也没有人会不喜欢他，玲子笑眯眯的吃了一块，然后露出了尝到美味的神情，把小鹤逗得笑呵呵的。

　　他回到自己的房间，因为如今小鹤已经能自理，蜜豆就将心神放在了照顾柱间的身上，她一走，小鹤在房间练了会字后，就心神浮动起来。他看着一旁的点心，想到这几天母亲都待在房间里不出来，便心思活络起来，拿着那包点心就跑到后院去。

　　他蹑手蹑脚的走到后院，看到柱间的房门半开着，就悄悄走了进去。

　　柱间的房间跟以往有些不同，药味更重了一些，他看着屏风上旁搭着衣服，知道柱间一直在房间里，就捧着东西到屏风后面，谁知道还没走到那里，就听到屏风后的柱间冷淡说道：“出去。”

　　小鹤被柱间吓了一跳，想着那几天柱间同自己的相处，他才找回一点勇气，大着胆子向前，走到屏风后面，说道：“母亲，我想看看你……”他看到屏风后的柱间，坐在被中，上半身倚在软垫里，就像是在思索着什么，柱间连头都没抬，说道：“小鹤，出去！”

　　“母亲，我、我听说你不舒服……想让你尝尝……这个……”小鹤眼睛已经红了，可是看到柱间一副生病的凄惨样子，还是忍不住上前关切说道。

　　“我说过了，出去！”

　　

　　柱间刚从噩梦中醒过来，他在梦中又再次梦到辉夜，辉夜对他说着那些话，他大喊着辉夜的名字惊醒过来，却发现自己在冷清清的房间里。守在一旁的蜜豆给他吓到了，想到了该到服药的时候，匆匆忙忙就出去准备药，没想到这个时候，小鹤就懵懵懂懂的进来。

　　小鹤的存在，在这时就像是提醒着他，他伤害了辉夜。

　　柱间在小鹤接近的时候，不耐烦的挥开小鹤递过来的东西，等他意识到自己做了什么的时候，就看到点心跌落了一地，还有一旁被他推倒坐在地上的小鹤。

　　柱间一愣，看到地上的小鹤咬着自己的下唇，看向他的眼神既慌乱又害怕，柱间被这样的神情刺痛了内心，想要张口说些什么的时候，小鹤已经爬起来，冲出了房间。柱间看着地上碎掉的点心，忍不住用手掩着自己的面孔，他倒在枕头上，只觉得说不出的难受。他与孩子之间，似乎只能剩下对彼此的伤害，他一次次地在重蹈着这样的覆辙。

　　“柱间大人，我回来了……”蜜豆端着汤药进来了，她没听到柱间的应声，于是连忙走到屏风后，却因为柱间颤抖的身体而被吓了一跳，“柱间大人，您怎么了？”她连忙跪正在柱间面前，却发现脚边有散落的点心，一个个看起来还那么眼熟，柱间背着她，说道：“我没事……”

　　“柱间大人，喝药吧……”蜜豆将汤药送到柱间手边，她看到柱间的手有些颤抖，就拿起汤匙送到柱间的唇边，等将药给柱间送下去，那药效让柱间情绪稍稍镇定时，蜜豆便问道：“柱间大人，地上怎么有散落的点心？”

　　“小鹤送进来，被我打翻在地上。”柱间想到这里，心口隐隐作痛，他难掩痛楚的说道，“我不是故意的。只是……我太烦躁了，为什么会这样？蜜豆，你说，为什么会变成这样！”

　　蜜豆看柱间情绪有些失控，连忙拉着他的手说道：“柱间大人，您不要往心里去，小鹤少爷还是个孩子，不会记恨您的。我现在就收拾，我立刻收拾，没事的。”她为了安抚柱间，立刻收拾起地上的点心，那些碎掉的点心渣很难收拾，她只能一点点的扫起来，忙活了好一会，才做完，而柱间则躺在床上，看着天花板，眼神十分空洞。

　　看到柱间这样，蜜豆心里更是难过，她低声说道：“柱间大人，要不我扶您起来，到矮榻那里，好歹可以看看庭院里的风景……”

　　柱间没有反对这个意见，他伸出手，让蜜豆扶自己起来。蜜豆扶着柱间，又为他披上一层外套，两个人来到矮榻前，窗户被打开，夏天业已来临，庭院里的花也盛放开来。满眼的缤纷色彩，柱间却没有什么神情的变化，过了好一会，他才说道：“你去安慰一下小鹤吧，他刚才应该是伤心了。”

　　“可是您现在……”蜜豆有些犹豫，柱间摆摆手，说道：“没事，你去吧。我现在感觉还好……”

　　蜜豆这才将信将疑的走开了，她心中还是心疼小鹤，毕竟明明是一片好意，却因为柱间此时的状态而被拒绝，那孩子才那么点大，心里该是多难过。

　　柱间留在房间里，他也不知道自己是不是如同自己口中所讲的那样，他还好，他的内心如今感觉不到任何的情绪，就像是连心都变成草木一般，人的知觉已经消失殆尽，只剩下满心的荒芜。就在这个时候，柱间感觉到一点痛感，仿佛是下腹在收缩一样，他下意识抚摸着自己的腹部，才感觉到有些熟悉。

　　好一会儿，他才反应过来，这是临近分娩前几天的征兆，柱间下意识喊道：“蜜豆……”才出声，又想起蜜豆已经被自己支开。

　　他掰着手指算了下月份，分明距离千手香推测的日期还有几天，柱间这才觉得有些不好，撑起身想要朝门外走去。他披着件衣服，扶着墙壁向外面走去，后院里的人因为担心他心烦，都被换到前院，如今想要找个人，似乎都变得困难起来。柱间一步步朝着前院的方向走去，总算看到了宇智波家的侍女，那侍女看到他走出来吓了一跳，连忙朝他走过来，扶住柱间，柱间艰难的说道：“快点让人找千手香……”说完，已经忍耐不住，顺着墙壁滑了下来。

　　

　　千手香手头上正有事，正在为一个病患缝合伤口，听到宇智波家来人找自己，心里一紧张，差点拿缝合的针头扎进内脏里。她骂了句脏话，然后对外头说道：“我待会就去！等我一会！”

　　边说着，她手上动作不停，那个被他缝合的人脸都绿了，看着她手上运针如飞，生怕她哪个环节掉链子把自己坑了。千手香到底身经百战，不一会儿处理完，脱了手套后连手都不洗，直接拎着箱子朝宇智波家狂奔。等到了柱间的房间里，她替柱间摸着脉象，看着柱间吓白的嘴唇，说道：“你怎么就不好好在房间里待着……”边说着，她又掀开柱间的衣服，用手摸着柱间的腹部，脸色并不好看，现在还看不出什么，但是她心中就是有不详的预感，于是千手香转头跟蜜豆说：“给我安排个房间，我这几天就住在这里了。”这样还不够，又让玲子去抓了几味药，打算等柱间生的时候，让他补充精力用。

　　柱间看着千手香一通忙活，说道：“辛苦你了。”

　　千手香看了他一眼，说道：“别说话了，好好休息。让你放宽心，结果还是……”她说到这里，已经说不下去了，拍了拍柱间的肩膀，又去安排别的事情。

　　她走出去的时候，正巧听到了玄关处的喧哗声，皱着眉头去看热闹，奇怪着怎么今天宇智波家这么闹腾，结果才来到前院，就看到蹲下身抱起小鹤的宇智波斑。宇智波斑风尘仆仆，脸上也是胡子拉渣，他那双阴沉的眼睛锁定在千手香的身上，说道：“柱间怎么了？”

　　“你回来的刚好，他这些天身体动了胎气，差点就要流产……”

　　斑脸色都变了，他抱着小鹤，说道：“走，我们去看你母亲……”

　　“不、不要……”没想到小鹤却摇了摇头，斑心里有些奇怪，就看着低下头的小鹤，蜜豆看这个阵势，生怕斑误解了柱间，便说道：“柱间大人今天因为身体不适，所以吓着小鹤少爷了……小鹤少爷，柱间大人最近时常做噩梦，所以刚才才会反应激烈。”

　　斑看了蜜豆一眼，又问着小鹤：“小鹤，怎么回事，跟父亲讲。”

　　“我给母亲送点心……但是，母亲不舒服，就把点心打翻了……”小鹤有些犹豫的说道，他觉得母亲应该是真的不喜欢自己，可是话到嘴边，欲言又止。斑看着孩子叹了口气，就放下小鹤，说道：“蜜豆，你先陪少爷，我去看看柱间。”他瞥了千手香一眼，然后径直向后院走去，千手香嘀咕着也跟上前。

　　斑知道柱间现在情况不好，却没想到自己才出去半个多月，柱间竟然把自己弄得这样憔悴，脸上瞧不见一点血色，就连眼神都像是当初辉夜刚离开时的样子。

　　他转头就斥责玲子：“怎么回事，你们就是这样照顾柱间的吗？”

　　玲子被他吓了一跳，连忙跪在地上，说道：“是我们的过失，请您饶恕。”

　　斑气的手都在颤抖，但是眼下不是吵架的时候，他拉着千手香到一旁，说道：“他这样子，要分娩？！”

　　“是，最坏的情况。”

　　“我走的时候究竟发生了什么！扉间还亲手写了信催我回来！”斑看着千手香，毫不客气的逼问着。

　　千手香被他那双眼睛瞪得心里一慌，但是她知道说出来只会让斑更生气，便忍住说道：“你想太多了，就是柱间大人要分娩的事情，你作为孩子的父亲，难道不想看着自己的孩子出生吗？”

　　斑脸颊因为这句话而抽搐了一下，他那激烈的情感尽管被空耗着，可是看到柱间的模样，还是忍不住焦虑担心，他沉默了一下，说道：“怎么办，你说怎么办！”

　　“尽人事，听天命。”千手香说道。

　　

　　幕 三七四

　　柱间传来分娩消息的时候，晴树正准备熄灯入睡，可是灯还没吹灭，就听到走廊上匆匆的脚步声。他打开门扉向外看去，就发现原先该睡了的扉间匆忙披着一件外套就快步朝外面走去。这两天最让扉间牵挂的消息莫过于柱间分娩这件事情，因为不知什么来由的变故，柱间身体这些天有些差，听旁人说起来，多多少少有些风险。

　　晴树待在房间里，想到扉间那匆忙的脚步，心里有些别扭。他一个孩子，按道理来说，夜晚跑出去，管家夫人兴许都不会允许，可是他不去的话，又觉得心里疙疙瘩瘩的难受。于是晴树偷偷换上了上学时穿的轻便衣服，偷偷摸摸的翻着窗户来到庭院里，绕着路走了出去。夜晚的木叶四处都是黑漆漆的，就连邻居家也大多熄灯，唯一照明的只有月光。晴树辨认着道路，裹紧了自己的衣服，朝着宇智波家的方向走去。夜晚中的木叶，许多白天正常的事物，夜里看起来都怪形怪状的。晴树心里有些害怕，但是想到这个时候在宇智波家的小鹤，又觉得放心不下，只能硬着头皮向前走着。

　　总算让他看到了宇智波家，那夜里门户前亮起的灯笼让晴树精神一振，他对于如何回这个家再熟悉不过，直接找了堵墙，拿着苦无扎着墙壁，一个劲儿的攀上去，等到了围墙上，他直接跳在树上，顺着树干滑了下来。再来就是找小鹤的房间，灯火最亮的位置是柱间的房间，而小鹤的房间里就在距离那里不远。晴树掀开了窗户翻身进去，看到小鹤的被子隆起了一个被子包，一把上去掀开。

　　“啊！”躲在被子里的小鹤被吓了一跳，结果定睛一看是晴树，于是他立马抱住了晴树，说道：“兄长，母亲……母亲叫的好吓人，他们也不让我看，把我赶回来了。我心里难受……”他一股脑的把自己想说的倒腾出来，听的晴树有些心酸，他拉着小鹤的手，说道：“别怕，我们就去看！不管他们说什么！”

　　他们也不知道自己为什么想要去看，明明是不甚喜爱自己的母亲，明明平日都不怎么管管自己，但是这个时候，总不免担忧着。

　　他们小心翼翼的从房间出来，就看到后院里堵了不少人，晴树皱着眉头，绕了个方向，从廊道外的庭院走到柱间房间外纳凉的位置，他们趴在门扉的阴影处，听着里面的声音。

　　房间里听着就是一片混乱，千手香正有条不紊的指挥着，该准备热水的准备热水，让蜜豆和玲子护在柱间的两翼，准备看准时间，让她们喂柱间补充精力的参片，又让人找架子将柱间的腿架起来，然后便跪在那里指挥着柱间如何用力。

　　之后房间里，就只剩下千手香紧张的声音和柱间的痛呼声，小鹤和晴树都没见过这样的阵仗，小鹤紧张的揪着晴树的胳膊，对房间里的声音说不出的恐惧，他小声说道：“母亲，这样好吓人……”

　　“嘘！”晴树却靠得更近。

　　时间一刻刻的过去，房间里的喧闹声却没有停止，小鹤在外面等待得已经手脚发冷，不得不和晴树抱成了一团，而柱间的呻吟也变得有气无力，大家都在这一次艰难的分娩里格外的疲惫。

　　突然，千手香喊道：“是脚！是难……”她有些失态，声音都在这次的惊怕中变得凄厉，那破音刺穿了旁听人的耳膜，千手香随后强自镇定，把“难产”两个字吞进肚子里，然后命令道，“你们……给柱间大人服药！快点！柱间大人坚持住，用力，再撑开一些！”她边说着，已经要动手了。

　　这时，外面也坐不住了，斑和扉间听了个大概，绕了个弯子才明白过来意思，两个人一前一后的冲了进来，千手香连忙转头，说道：“你们站在那里，不要进屏风里面，真是……越帮越忙！”

门外的晴树和小鹤也忍不住掀开门缝往里面看着，他们看到斑和扉间背对着自己站在屏风前，因为打开了门扉，柱间的呻吟也越发清晰，晴树忍不住咬紧自己的下唇，心都跟着揪紧了。

孩子的脚先出来，这件事真的没有这么容易解决。

千手香看着柱间血淋淋的下体，为了将孩子产下，女人身体的子宫已经张到最大，那孩子还艰难的卡在那里，如今羊水已经差不多干了，稍有不慎，孩子就会窒息在里面。柱间还在千手香的吆喝下用力，一旁的蜜豆忽然说道：“柱间大人，药……药喂不进去！”

“掰开他的嘴也要给我喂进去！”千手香说着的时候，满脸狰狞，她凄厉的声音让孩子们都打了个抖索。他们将门扉打开更大，这个时候，听到动静的扉间看到了他们，一把把他们揪了出来。

“你们怎么会跑到这里来！”扉间皱着眉头，但是这个时候，也不是数落孩子的时候，柱间在屏风后痛苦的呻吟着，女人的嗓音让在场的所有人都觉得十分难受。时间一刻刻过去，痛苦让人的心中格外煎熬。

“柱间大人，求您了！快点吃下去！”蜜豆带着哭腔说道。

斑再也忍不住，他冲到屏风后，说道：“不准哭，谁准你哭了！”他快步抢到千手香面前，将药自己服下去，口对口的渡给柱间，柱间抓紧他的胳膊，他身上已经因为冷汗而湿透了，斑抱着柱间，用手拂开柱间的头发，颤抖道：“柱间，加油。你没事的！真的没事！”

千手香却没办法给他这样的信心，她跪在地上，眼泪已经忍不住流下来。她现在进退两难，根本不知道该怎么做才能挽回这样的局面。

斑看到千手香停止了动作，质问她：“你愣着干什么！快点！柱间……他……”斑已经不知道该说些什么，他六神无主的抓着柱间，用手抚摸着柱间的脸颊，这个时候已经接近半昏迷的柱间突然睁开了眼睛。

他辨认着自己眼前的这个男人，然后用嘶哑的声音，说道：“斑……斑，你在这里……”他抓着斑的手，说道，“我……我把辉夜……托付给你。”他说出这句话，仿佛用尽了一身的力气，柱间的眼睛向上翻了白，那神情让斑身体一软，只能伏在柱间的近前。

斑从来没有这样慌乱过，因为柱间也从没有对他说过这样的话，斑本能否定着：“不，我不会……柱间，你不准说这样的话，快别说了！”他最后扭过头，愤怒的对千手香说道：“你他妈的愣着干什么！快点救他啊！”

他说完，又忍不住捧着柱间的面颊，他不敢把手放在柱间的鼻前，恐惧着那个最绝望的可能。扉间这个时候也按捺不住，他冲了进来，看到柱间被斑抱着，他从来都是从容镇定的人，可是还是觉得膝盖无力，只能扶着墙壁，看着柱间，眼睛酸涩得不行，他掩着面根本说不出话来。

而晴树和小鹤则壮着胆子靠近屏风，浓郁的血腥气让他们更加的畏惧，原本还在呻吟的柱间，如今连声息都是没有了，晴树拽着愣住的千手香，说道：“香姨，快点想办法……母亲他没有声音了，求你了，快点啊。”

孩子的哀求声总算让整个人傻了的千手香回过神，她的手还在颤抖着，她的眼睛看着柱间下体出血的位置，和渐渐虚弱下来的孩子，手无意识的抓伸着。

“没有办法了吗？！”斑朝她吼道。

千手香看着眼前的一片狼藉，颤声道：“没……不。等等，有的！有的！我要剖腹，把孩子取出来……要救他，就要把孩子取出来。”

千手香只能死马当活马医，让人将自己的医药箱拿过来，斑的查克拉灌入着，她的学生则维持着那个胎儿的性命，她则拿出刀子打算将柱间的腹部剖开。

晴树和小鹤这时候忍耐不住，哀哀呼唤着：“母亲！母亲，快点醒过来啊！”孩童稚嫩的声音让柱间的眼睫动了动，斑灌着查克拉，然后对千手香说道：“快点！快点！”

柱间的腹部因为孩子向下滑去而小了些，千手香用手摸索着方位，最后用刀子将柱间的肚皮划开，柱间尖叫一声，剧烈的疼痛让他睁开了眼睛，他对斑说道：“斑，我……你……你要帮帮辉夜，我以后……我以后不能照顾他了，你看在我的份上……你……你要让他堂堂正正的……”柱间说到这里，已经没有力气说下去，他口中硌出一口血，斑连忙替他抹掉血痕，抱着他说道：“你不要说，我知道……我知道……”

他看着柱间的眼睛，那双眼睛中的情感第一次这样的激烈，柱间这样的望着他，像是哀求，又像是最深情的注视，斑只觉得大脑一片空白，他对着一旁的人大喊：“拿纸笔来，快点拿来！”

纸笔慌慌张张的被找了过来，斑看着柱间流泪的眼睛，一直想要唤回他的神智，他知道柱间牵挂辉夜，便说道：“柱间，你要看着我，我写给你看，你如果不看着我，我就不写了……”

柱间那双已经要失去焦距的眼睛看着斑，他嘴唇呢喃着，斑却听不清他在说什么，斑边在纸上奋笔疾书着，边不时回头看着柱间的情况，他就像是在同死神拉锯，他要用柱间所在乎的东西来拉回柱间的神智。

那边的千手香将柱间的下腹剖开，钩子勾开了腹部，然后将孩子直接剖了出来。但是这同样也意味着柱间的大量失血，两名医疗忍者努力使用忍术维持着柱间的血液再生，而千手香则将孩子交到一边。现在，才是她真正要开始工作的时候，她要抢救柱间。

斑匆匆写完了指定辉夜为继承人的继承书，就感觉到手中的查克拉线路几乎要断了，曾经畅通的关联，如今变得极为困难，而柱间却反而睁开眼，那双眼睛中有着让人难忘的神采，斑被这双眼睛看着，说不出的心慌。

“斑……小鹤、晴树……我相信你会把他们照顾得很好……你是个好父亲，我……”柱间说道这里，说不下去了，他只能喘息两声，尖叫着喊出自己的痛苦，才找回自己的声音，“我对不起他们……我……你……”柱间的声音渐渐微弱，那最后的话语已经听不清楚。

斑的大脑变得一片空白，他紧抓着柱间的手，说道：“柱间，醒过来，你的话还没有说完！你不可以这样……你快点醒过来！如果……如果你不醒过来，我……会撕了这封继承书……我会杀了辉夜！我会杀了所有人！我会杀了他们所有人！你在乎的，你不在乎的！全部！柱间……快点醒过来，就算是我求你了，我求你了！”斑的威胁越发的失控，到最后又变成了卑微的哀求，他跪在柱间的身边，就像负伤的野兽那样发出哀嚎。

他的柱间，他人生中最爱的这个人，占据他生命大半时光的这个人，他不可以失去他！

近乎癫狂的斑让晴树和小鹤都为之震惊，那难以言喻的情感竟然来自于他们往日温柔的父亲，那些威胁在他们听来是那样的真实，就像是如果柱间真的不醒过来，那么斑绝对不会手下留情。

千手香额间的汗水流淌下来，她此时是木叶最精英的医师，哪怕心里还在慌乱着，但是手上也没有丝毫的动摇。

“斑！快点！查克拉！”千手香的声音穿透了斑混乱的神智，他本能的向柱间灌入自己的查克拉，而这一次，似乎比之前要松动一些，他的查克拉灌进去了！

斑心头这才稍稍振奋，他死死地盯着柱间，不肯放过一丁点的生机。  
　　

在争分夺秒的抢救之中，天空不知不觉已经露出了鱼肚白。晴树和小鹤两个人在屏风前哭泣着，直到他们就此昏睡了过去，而扉间则浑身僵硬地等待着，等待着千手香停下动作的那一刻。

经过漫长的时间，千手香终于虚脱的倒在地上，她摔在血泊里，干涸在地上的血液基本上都来自于柱间的身体，谁能想到一个人的身体里能流出这么多血，如果换做是平常人，早已经死了好几次，也只有柱间，有着独一无二细胞活性的柱间，能够熬过这样漫长的时间。

千手香几乎要昏过去，还是扉间这个时候将她从地上捞起，查克拉灌进她的身体里，让她精神稍稍振奋。

“你们，善后吧……柱间，我不知道……尽人事，听天命。”千手香虚弱的说道，“如果他醒过来了，就没事……如果没有，如果没有……我也不知道该怎么办。”

这个回答让扉间的心都被攥紧了，他看着跪在柱间前面的斑，一直都在灌入查克拉的斑也是脸色苍白，就像是已经透支的模样，但是即便如此，他还是强撑着精神，注视着柱间。

“我知道了……你好好休息吧。”扉间扶着千手香，看着她的徒弟喂她吃了药丸，然后扶到一旁去。

至于那个昨晚生产下来的孩子，当时就交给其他人料理，虽然身体十分虚弱，但是总比如今生死未卜的柱间要强得多。扉间也疲倦极了，可是他还不能就此垮下来，扉间看着斑，又看了看孩子，直接同一旁的玲子说道：“善后一下吧，不要打扰你们的主人，不然……他会杀了你们。”

他抱起了两个孩子，带着他们离开了这个代表着一夜噩梦的房间。

现在，他能做的也只有这些，而柱间要做的，是醒过来。否则，疯了的斑将没有一个人能挽救。

 

　　幕 三七五

第一天，柱间没有醒，就算是柱间的体质想要在这样的创伤中迅速恢复也是一件不可能的事情。千手香心里有数，对此并不抱什么希望，等她休息过后醒过来已经是中午之后的事情了，她被扉间安置在靠近后院的屋子里。忙碌了一整夜，就算休息了一会，但是对于千手香这个已经算不上年轻的女人来说，浑身上下别提有多难受了。她缓了一会儿才醒神，然后打开门时，迎面走来了宇智波家的侍女，看到她醒来之后，脸上强撑起笑容：“您醒了，厨房已经留好了饭，我现在跟您热热拿过来？”

因为柱间的情况，如今宇智波整个宅子里一片愁云惨雾，每个人都打不起精神，可是千手香算来是客，为了府上的体面也要强打起精神。想到情况不明的柱间，千手香既茫然又无措，明明她是大夫，却也没办法让自己定下心来。

可是无论如何，该吃还是要吃，她只能点了点头。在侍女要走前，忽然想起来，问了一句：“扉间大人还在这里吗？”

　　侍女点了点头，说道：“斑大人……现在有些不对劲，所以家里暂时由扉间大人打理……”

　　千手香闭上眼睛，谁能想到呢，有朝一日，千手扉间还会来宇智波家打理事情。

　　千手香回到房间等待着用餐，一会儿后，等东西拿了过来，她就问：“家让扉间打理，你们府里的老爷呢？”

　　侍女只是摇着头，说道：“斑大人谁都不理，一直守在柱间大人的房间。”

　　千手香听着直皱眉头，当然，斑做出什么事情都不会让她太惊讶，毕竟这个斑疯疯癫癫的家伙为了柱间做了多少出格的事情。

　　将斑的事情摆在一边，千手香先用着饭，等吃过东西人缓过气的时，她让人重新拿了身干净的衣裳给自己换换，就去查看柱间的情况。走到门前时，就看到蜜豆端着托盘站在柱间房门口，看到她，蜜豆紧张的问道：“大夫，你醒了，现在柱间大人是怎么样了？”

千手香对她点了点头，说道：“进去说。”她走进屋，扉间不在这屋子里，只有她的一名部下和屏风后的斑。柱间现在的情况，扉间不在让人不免奇怪，她问了句部下：“扉间呢？”

“扉间大人刚刚才离开，是我们求着他的。否则，他又要忙着琐事，又要担心柱间大人，我们怕他撑不住。”

至于斑，他此时谁的话也听不进。蜜豆小声说道：“大家都喊不动斑大人，于是玲子就让我过来了。”

　　千手香给自己戴上手套，走到屏风后，看到斑直勾勾的看着柱间，那眼神让人看了简直害怕，仿佛他的眼前只有柱间。千手香开口道：“斑，你不要在柱间大人身边碍手碍脚。”斑对她的话充耳不闻，千手香挑挑眉头，然后走到柱间近前看着他身上伤口的情况，等到他接近到柱间三步的时候，斑的眼睛这才落在他的身上，杀气在房间里弥漫，千手香再走近一步，斑的手上已经本能的扣着苦无。

　　千手香忍无可忍的骂道：“你没看清我是谁吗？我是来看他身上情况的！”她这么一说，斑的动作一变，苦无消失在他的手上。而千手香则按捺着性子，蹲下身检查着柱间腹部的伤口。这次的受创，已经严重到柱间的自愈能力也下降了，腹部的伤口现在才刚刚愈合，只要稍微动弹一下，很可能就会伤口裂开。千手香心里难受，她从口袋中取出伤药，又上了一边伤药，然后起身对蜜豆说：“现在他暂时不方便挪动，有一些治疗，得等柱间醒过来才能开始。”蜜豆有些担忧地看着柱间，然后带着托盘走到斑的身边，说道，“斑大人，您该吃点东西了，您已经一整晚都没有休息了。”

　　斑没有反应，蜜豆只能再靠近一点，打算将东西放在斑的身边，这个时候，千手香想起之前斑的举动，说道：“等等，蜜豆……”

　　可是她话说出口已经晚了，蜜豆惊叫一声，已经被穿过脸颊的苦无给吓了一跳，托盘里的东西摔落在地上，蜜豆整个人被泼了一身的菜汤，她跌坐在地上，惊魂未定，下意识摸了自己的脸颊，果然摸到了一点湿热，那是脸上被斑划出的口子。

　　千手香皱着眉头说：“斑这时候脑子都不清楚了……现在谁靠近柱间，都要三思一下斑会不会出手。”

　　蜜豆看着斑，说道：“可是难道斑大人要一直这样吗？”

　　“谁知道呢？”千手香冷着脸说，“你要转告其他的人，注意斑这点，不然……我担心会出人命。”

蜜豆小心的将自己移出那个范围，然后小心翼翼的说道：“斑大人……应该不会吧……”话虽然这么说，但是该注意还是该注意。蜜豆带着一身的脏污站起身，千手香跟她一块出去去看扉间，扉间如今正坐在宇智波家的前厅里，桌子上摆的满满当当都是木叶的公文，让千手香见了直皱眉。

“我徒弟说你看了柱间整宿，好不容易让你休息，你又管起闲事来了，你的部下呢。”

扉间掐了掐自己的眉心，他有些不耐烦说道：“我睡不着，还不如看看公文打发时间。”他只要一闭眼，就想到柱间满身是血的模样，怎么也睡不着。

千手香听他这么说，心里也在叹气。

“你们一个个都是这样……柱间醒过来的时候，看你这么辛苦……”

“那他最好快点醒过来。”扉间说道。

千手香没心情再谈这个事情，眼下人心惶惶，大家都盼着柱间快点醒来。她不想聊斑的事情，就顺口说道：“我去看看那个刚出生的孩子，有名字了吗？”

“等柱间醒来吧。”扉间想到柱间连孩子的面都没见，心里更是难过，看他的神情，千手香知道他不好受，只能把话题岔开。

“泉奈呢？”千手香想到昨晚的情况，却没有泉奈来到现场，作为孩子的亲生父亲，泉奈就不该有点表示吗？

　　扉间说道：“斑绝对不会允许他前去打搅的……为了让兄长这次能好好生产，我特意将泉奈支走，他现在大概在雷之国吧。”

　　千手香顿时沉默了，扉间一心想让柱间好好把孩子生下来，却没想到这次的情况会这样的凶险，终究人祸可以避过去，但是上天的安排又怎么是他们可以预料的。

　　“你去看看他吧。”扉间说道，“这孩子出生时那么凶险，我担心会有些隐患。”

　　“我知道了，你不要太担心。”她说完，就被人带去宝宝的房间，眼下这样小的孩子，即便是想要给他用药都不好，毕竟是药三分毒，大人能够受得了药毒，但是这种刚出世的孩子，只能靠自己硬挺过来。

　　千手香来到房间里，为了避免孩子着凉，窗户都关上了，只在最远的那扇窗户留下了透气的空间，千手香来到摇篮前，看着襁褓里的孩子，那张小脸比刚出生气色好些，但是仍旧十分虚弱，整个人都小小的，千手香还记得把他抱出来时，手上那轻飘飘的感觉，这孩子那么轻，让人都觉得有些害怕，害怕他是不是活不了几天就要被神明带走了。

　　千手香按照大夫的惯例，替孩子看了看呼吸和一些器官的发育，不幸中的万幸是，虽然这个孩子生下来十分艰难，但是器官都尚算健康。她叹了口气，忽然听到门外传来了人碰到门扉的响声，她转过头，看到两个孩子正在外面缩头缩脑，正是晴树和小鹤。

　　“香姨好。”两个孩子乖乖问安，千手香对他们点了点头，然后说道：“你们来看小弟弟吗？”

　　“是啊，蜜豆说他正在睡觉，不让我们来看。”小鹤笑着说，“但是我们还是想看看他……”

　　两个孩子走近的时候，千手香就看到他们红肿的眼睛，想起之前他们哭了很久，哪怕用鸡蛋敷过，也还是很憔悴的样子。在这么小的孩子脸上看到这样的神色，让千手香本就低落的心情更加难受，她摸摸两个孩子的头，说道：“你们来看看吧，但是不要吵醒他哦，不然他没得到足够的休息，会生病的。”

　　小鹤和晴树都点了点头，然后小心翼翼的走近，看着那个孩子，皱巴巴的小脸，微弱的呼吸，米粒般大小的指甲盖。

　　小鹤轻声说道：“他看起来像只小猴子。”

　　千手香被他这句逗笑了，说道：“他可没有尾巴呢。”

　　晴树也跟着笑，总算冲淡了房间里黯然的氛围。

　　“香姨……母亲，要什么时候才能醒啊。”晴树忽然问道。

　　千手香说道：“这个，也就是明后天的事情吧。”她说这句话时，自己心里都没有底子，可是倘若不这么说的话，也不知道两个孩子会有多担心。

　　小鹤说道：“那就好……昨天晚上真的好吓人啊。”他想到自己父亲的样子，一时都觉得这个吓人指的应该是自己的父亲。他的父亲，竟然会因为恐惧而说出那样的话，又残酷又天真，难道那样就能让母亲睁开双眼吗？

　　这个话，小鹤当然不会说出来，只是放在心里想想。

　　千手香陪他们看了一会，说道：“好了，该出去了，你们也有功课要做吧，不能因为这件事情荒废功课哦。”

　　两个孩子点了点头，然后手拉手跑了出去，留下千手香一个人，她对着孩子叹了口气，这样的病孩子，就是养也要养好些日子，现在只希望这孩子最好不要有轮回眼，不然的话，到时候又是一阵兵荒马乱。

　　

　　幕 三七六

　　这一天过去的飞快，到第二日的时候，柱间仍旧没有醒过来。他没醒过来，连带着斑也一动不动的在柱间的床前守了整整一天。

　　整整一天，斑不吃不喝不睡觉，只是死死地看着柱间，那样子让人看着甚至有些害怕，千手香每次去照顾柱间，为他换药的时候，都觉得斑这副样子碍眼极了，最后忍无可忍跟扉间说道：“多少也管管斑，他这个样子，要是倒下了，两个孩子怎么办。真是……只会添乱！”

　　扉间就像是逃避似的钻在公文堆里。但千手香知道他担心柱间，所以会仔仔细细的同他讲起柱间身体的进展。眼下他这样发起脾气，扉间从公文堆里抬起头来。他憔悴得厉害，连眼睛都熬红了：“没让人给他送吃的吗？”

　　“送了，动也不动。”千手香说道，“送一次，凉一次，完全是在浪费食物。”

　　扉间皱着眉头，想到两个孩子担忧的神情，斑自己作死不要紧，但是两个孩子偏爱他，还是会为他担心，于是扉间站起身，朝着外面去：“我去看看吧。”

　　扉间来到柱间的房间里，就看到斑坐在柱间的床前，眼神直接却又空洞，他一手覆在柱间的手背上，不时会低下头在柱间的耳边说着话，那话语等他走近的时候才能听仔细。

　　“柱间，你睁开眼睛……我什么都答应你，求你了，把眼睛睁开。”他沙哑的声音格外的轻，起初是哀求，到后面却又变成了威胁，“……你为什么不理我，已经一天多了……如果你不醒过来，你应该知道我会做什么吧。你知道的对吧，我会杀了你重视的人，蜜豆……对，她一直都在照顾你……辉夜，你不是最疼爱他吗？”

　　话到最后，已经有些不像话了！扉间眉头皱了起来，直接上前去拉拽着斑：“混账！你就在我兄长耳边念叨这些玩意吗？你想恶心谁？晴树和小鹤正在担心你，你现在这幅鬼样子是做给谁看。”

　　他的动作不轻，斑的身形都被他拽歪，斑下意识苦无从手里滑了出来，仅存的理智让他的反击没有一丝一毫影响到柱间。扉间后退两步，闪避开苦无，在这个狭小的空间里，他的动作施展不开，更不可能用更激烈的动作打扰到柱间，只能看到斑这副样子生气。扉间将厨房包好的饭团丢在斑的面前，说道：“你爱吃不吃，你做出这副鬼样子，多少也考虑下你的孩子！你想过晴树和小鹤的心情吗？！”

　　斑就像是没听到他说话一样，又坐回了柱间的跟前，看着柱间，不时凑在柱间的耳边说着悄悄话。

　　扉间看了这副场景，气得头都胀痛起来却拿斑无可奈何，只能一甩袖从房间走出去。

　　他看到门口紧张着的两个孩子，只能收敛起脸上的怒气，说道：“你们别担心，斑没那么容易有事……等柱间醒了，他大概就恢复正常了。”

　　晴树勉强笑了笑，说道：“麻烦您了，扉间叔叔，您先去忙吧……我们在这里看一看父亲。”他牵着小鹤的手，走进房间里，看着浑浑噩噩的斑坐在柱间的跟前。他的嘴唇附在柱间的耳边，像是呢喃又像是亲吻。

　　他们走近一些，小鹤喊道：“父亲……父亲……你看看我和兄长啊。”这时，斑的动作松动了一下，他抬眼看着两个孩子，就像是看着陌生人一样，从来没有被斑这样瞪着的两个孩子心中难过，小鹤又说道：“父亲，求您了，不要这样了……母亲明天就醒过来，您就不要守在他身边了。”

　　斑对他的话毫无反应，又低下了头，小鹤想要扑上去抱着斑，但是晴树还有些理智，他拉住自己的弟弟，说道：“小鹤，等一下，父亲现在的情形怪得很，我们……我们先不要靠近。”

　　“可是父亲这样子……”

　　“没事的……”晴树安抚道，“明天，说不定明天母亲就醒了。”

　　晴树好说歹说总算把小鹤哄走，他们理想的想法是，如果柱间明天醒了，那么斑肯定会恢复正常的样子的。

　　可是事与愿违，当第三天来到后，哪怕是一直到了晚上，柱间也仍旧没有醒过来。

　　千手香这几天一直都在为柱间换药，她是唯一一个能靠近柱间三步的人，因为她的换药，如今柱间的伤口都已经收口了。但是因为身体血脉的耗损，柱间仍旧没有醒过来。

　　到了第三天，哪怕是斑这样的出色忍者，经历三天的不眠不休不吃不喝，也已经形容十分憔悴。他本来就查克拉耗损严重，常人肯定都要昏睡整天的事情，他现在依旧在硬熬着，让人看了都觉得害怕。但是该做的还是要做，就算斑没有吃的意思，但是蜜豆等人还是会将吃的东西热好放在斑的不远处。

　　他们拿斑没有办法，只能用这样的方法来心理安慰一番。

　　可是，即便是所有的大人都已经明白斑的意思，孩子们也没有办法理解。他们担忧着柱间的安危，同样也担心着斑的身体会不会就因为这样的任性而垮了下来，到了第三天的晚上，小鹤忍不住去柱间房里看看斑的情况，他拉开门扉，看到东西还是纹丝不动，便再也坐不住了，他转过头就去找晴树。晴树正在书房里做功课，小鹤敲门来找他时，他就看到小鹤红着眼睛进门来，连忙问：“小鹤，怎么了，出什么情况了，你怎么眼睛红了？”

　　小鹤抱住他，说道：“兄长，母亲还没有醒，我刚刚去看了，父亲看起来好吓人，他快不行了，我们去看看他吧。”

　　听到小鹤这么一说，晴树也坐不住了，他拉着小鹤的手赶过去，拉开门就看到斑正在同柱间说着话，他们走近，听到斑说道：“柱间，第三天了，你还要和我闹到什么时候？”他的手抚摸着柱间的脸颊，动作格外的轻柔，那一双眼睛凝视着柱间，藏着深深的眷恋，而柱间对于斑的话语无动于衷。斑看到柱间的嘴唇有些起皮，便沾着水滋润着柱间的唇瓣，他抚摸着柱间的唇瓣，说道：“我知道，你是不是想抛下我，去找父亲！是不是！”他低声咆哮着，而晴树和小鹤的脸也变得苍白起来，这一段旧事，他们没想到会在此时此刻听进耳朵里，斑继续说道：“我不会给你这个机会的。我等了那么久，等到父亲死了……你还记得他的遗言吗？他竟然想让你回到千手，我不允许，我绝对不允许……所以那天晚上，我占有了你……你看，无论什么时候，我都不会让你走的。”斑的声音轻柔，话语却让人不寒而栗。

　　晴树将小鹤拉到身后，然后自己看着斑的模样，斑亲了亲柱间的耳朵，继续说道：“我会不惜一切……如果你抛下我，那个后果，哪怕你在冥府都不会安心的。我知道……你就是这样的人，柱间……快点睁开眼，看看我。”

　　小鹤在晴树的背后发抖，他紧抓着晴树的胳膊，然后说道：“兄长……”

　　“父亲！够了！你现在需要的是休息！”晴树大声对着斑吼道，他稚嫩的声音却没有撼动斑的意识，斑甚至连眼睛都没抬，仿佛这个屋子里只有他和柱间两个人而已。

　　小鹤的眼泪流了下来，他看着此时此刻的斑，脸色是那么的苍白，不吃不喝不眠不休让斑看起来和死人也没有什么差别了。小鹤把心一横，忽然松开手，晴树都来不及拉住他，就看到小鹤冲了上去，他抱着斑的胳膊，苦求道：“父亲、父亲，你就吃点东西吧，求你了……”

　　“小鹤！”晴树连忙追了上去，但是下一刻，小鹤就被斑甩开了。

　　“你们吵到柱间了！给我滚出去！”斑转头对着两个孩子吼道，被他一推的小鹤跌跌撞撞的飞了出去，晴树张开自己的手去抱着他，最后两个人摔在了地上，他们动作间碰倒了一旁的食盒，房间里又响起了瓷器破碎的声音。

　　“父亲！你怎么可以推小鹤，他是小鹤啊！”晴树哭着叫道，斑根本无视了他的哭喊声，而是紧盯着柱间，倒是门外的人听到房屋里的动静进来了。

　　“晴树少爷，你们怎么进来了！”蜜豆尖叫一声，她看到小鹤从地上爬起来时，手掌在地上碰到了碎片，碎片割破了稚嫩的手，血直接就这样流了出来。蜜豆立刻反应，顾不得地上的碎片，把两个孩子抱起来，带离了房间，她出了门，慌慌张张的撕了自己的袖子替小鹤扎住手上流血的地方，“现在斑大人的状态，谁也拦不住他，你们怎么这么傻！”

　　她仓促处理了一下伤口，然后带着两个孩子去找在家里暂住的千手香，千手香很快处理了小鹤手上的伤口，看着两个孩子哭红的眼睛，说道：“你们……不要伤心了。他就是这样的人，疯起来的时候什么都不管不顾的。”

　　“大人！”蜜豆有些焦急的提醒千手香，让她不要在两个孩子面前失言，斑就是再多不是，也是这两个孩子的父亲，她这样说斑让两个孩子要怎么想！

　　“啧。”千手香啧啧舌头，然后看着两个孩子脸上难过的表情，“你们不要难过了，都已经是晚上了，就不要折腾了，去休息吧。”

　　小鹤和晴树两个人都没有说话，蜜豆知道他们被斑伤了心，就送他们回到房间里，照顾他们睡进被子里，临走前也安慰他们：“等柱间大人醒过来了，斑大人就会正常起来的。”

　　话是这么说，可是柱间什么时候能够醒过来，斑这么苦熬着，又能熬多久呢？

　　想着这个问题，两个孩子迟迟不能入睡，他们等蜜豆熄了灯，两个人睡在被子里一动不动，过了好一会，晴树才蹑手蹑脚的自己起来，他本来是想瞒着小鹤，却没想到身后小鹤又开口了：“兄长，你要干什么？”

　　被抓个正着的晴树停了一下，说道：“我去起夜，怎么了？”

　　小鹤闷闷说道：“我觉得你是去找父亲。”

　　晴树说道：“真的是起夜。”

　　“那我跟你一块去！”

　　晴树见瞒不下来，就说道：“你手上还有伤，去干什么！”

　　小鹤没有回答他，只是悉悉索索的穿衣服，拿他没有办法的晴树只能等他穿好衣服，两个人一起摸黑到柱间和斑的那个房间里去。他们悄悄的拉开房门，房间里还亮着烛光，斑一个人在那里枯坐着，凝视着柱间。小鹤和晴树看着他，总觉得他比先前的模样更加憔悴，眼睛里已经满布着血丝，胡须也变长了，脸上的胡渣密密麻麻的。

　　斑对于房间里多出的两个人毫无知觉，他握着柱间的手，感受着柱间血脉中跳动的力量，他轻声说道：“柱间，快要第四天，你怎么这么贪睡……”

　　他轻声细语的样子说不出的温柔，就像是当初照顾兄弟俩时的样子，小鹤看着就觉得眼圈红了，他想要上前，可是被晴树拉住了，晴树说道：“父亲，你要是不吃不喝不睡，那我们陪你一起。要死就一起死好了！”他心中一横，就拉着小鹤在一旁坐下，两个孩子肩并着肩，同斑一起熬着。

　　眼见着窗外，天空渐渐都露出了鱼肚白。

　　

　　幕 三七七

　　柱间觉得自己太疲倦了，他已经疲倦到手脚都没有力气动弹的地步。

　　那沉重的感觉，就像是他被紧紧包覆在茧中，那丝纠缠着他，越来越紧、越来越让人难以挣脱，即便是柱间也会觉得心慌不已。

　　但是在这样的情况下，不知道何时，他又听到了嗡嗡的声响，非常的吵闹，又避无可避，他只能缩在茧里，听着这细碎的嗡声。

　　时间在模糊之中慢慢的前进，那嗡声越发的清晰，让柱间只觉得头都变大了。不耐烦的他只能努力挣扎着，他想要自己的手脚突破这层束缚，等他挣脱了，他要把这个制造噪声的人狠狠打一顿，让他知道扰人清梦是什么样的后果。

　　柱间一点点的努力，他想要自己的脚趾先动弹起来，其次是手指，等它们能动的时候，他就是磨也要把这层茧子磨开。

　　嗡嗡的声音时大时小，柱间卯着股劲儿同茧子奋斗着，随着时间的推移，他的努力好像也有了回报，他的眼前现出了一抹光，那抹光似乎就是噪声的来源，柱间鼓足劲，向着那里用力一撞。

　　他的精神之中，仿佛响起了一声脆响，那无形的屏障也就此裂开。疼痛、疲惫、饥饿，潮水般朝柱间涌来，而那嗡声也变得清晰了：“柱间，快点睁开眼看着我……我的耐心已经到了极限了，你再不醒过来……我要杀了扉间，你最关爱的弟弟……”斑威胁的声音已经被变得微弱，柱间忍着刺目睁开了眼睛，然后看到斑惊奇的睁大了眼睛。

　　柱间却不得不辨认一下，才确定自己眼前的人是斑，印象里的斑从来没有这样憔悴过，眼睛赤红，满脸胡须，看起来就像是无家可归的浪人，那双空洞的眼睛像是在痛苦之中已经麻木沉沦。

　　“柱间……你醒来了……”斑颤抖着声音说道，他低下头亲吻着柱间，柱间不得动弹，只要一动就能感觉到腹部的疼痛，于是他只能忍着斑的动作，连呼吸都没有办法顺畅进行。

　　而除此之外，孩子们的声音也响起：“小鹤，你振作一点，母亲醒了！”晴树欣喜的说着，然后他快步向外面冲去，去报告这个消息：“母亲醒了！母亲醒了！”

　　随即匆匆而来的脚步声淹沒了走廊，神情憔悴的扉间一把推开房门，带着千手香一块进来，他已经来不及追究两个擅作主张的孩子，一个健步来到了屏风后，眼看着斑的动作，扉间破口大骂：“混账东西，没看到我兄长很虚弱吗，你这么做是要害死他！千手香，给我兄长检查身体！”

　　斑虽然被扉间这样斥责，坐直了身体却依然拉着柱间的手，千手香看了他一眼，跪在柱间面前问：“柱间大人，你感觉如何？”

　　柱间意识还有些不清，他艰难的开口道：“饿、痛、累……”

　　千手香看柱间的神智还算清晰，总算松了口气，她替柱间把把脉，然后说道：“气血弱，没事……只要你醒过来，能喂得下去药，就没有事……”她转过头，说道：“现在柱间大人需要的是安静，还有治疗，蜜豆去准备些流食。”她有条不紊的安排下去，最后房间里的人只剩下扉间和两个孩子，千手香看着柱间说道：“柱间大人，你解决一下这个问题吧……”她瞥了眼斑，意思再明显不过。

　　柱间将目光转向斑，虚弱说道：“斑……你几天……没休息了？”

　　斑没有说话，柱间叹了口气，他想要抬手，却实在找不到气力，只能轻声说道：“斑，去休息吧。我不行了……你还要……照顾、照顾孩子……”

　　“不准你这么说。”斑哑着嗓子说道，“我不准……”

　　柱间说：“那你……就去休息！”

　　斑还是握着他的手，没有动作，柱间说道：“你再不去休息！那我药也不吃了！”

　　斑这才神情松动，露出了慌张的神情，他说道：“那我……睡在你身边……”

柱间到这一步已经没辙了，他看向千手香，后者只能向外面准备一下，侍女们反应很快，匆匆就给他们铺好了床，斑浑不在意自己的疲惫和饥饿，虽然躺在床上，但还是看着柱间。扉间看着醒来的柱间愣愣出神，上下逡巡着仿佛是确定他真的醒过来，等到这个时候，他才深吸了一口气。

恰好柱间也望向了扉间，对他勉强露出了笑容，说道：“扉间，你也胡闹了。眼睛都那么红了，还不快去休息……”

扉间觉得有些鼻酸，柱间说的轻巧，他哪里睡得着。

柱间看他没动作，又劝了一句：“你不听兄长话了？”

扉间这才有了反应，他犹豫一下，同千手香交代一句：“就拜托你了。”千手香点了点头，看着扉间朝屋子外走去，顺便带上了两个孩子。

　　千手香再给柱间喂药后，就在屏风外留下了蜜豆照料两人。而两个最虚弱的人在房间里，刚才说的那些话，似乎已经耗费了他们不少的气力，柱间本打算闭上眼睛好好休息，但他想到斑，还是扭过头看了斑几眼。头沾上柔软的枕头，精神紧绷到极点的斑总算闭上了眼睛，柱间看着他憔悴的样子，心里又叹了口气。

　　斑这个样子，显然是在他生产的时候受到了刺激，想要让他不作出傻事，也只能这样顺着的斑的意思。

　　

　　斑这一下休息，就是睡了整整大半天，等到醒过来的时候，已经是第二天的清晨。

　　蜜豆为了柱间的身体，端来了熬煮得十分细腻的流食，那浓郁的香气让斑的肠胃有了本能的反应，斑睁开眼睛，看到柱间头下面被垫了枕头，这样垫高了才能够好好进食。斑翻起身，盯着蜜豆说道：“把碗和调羹给我。”

　　蜜豆在斑凶狠的目光下，只能遵从了他的命令，斑拿着调羹，盛起一勺吹了吹送到柱间的唇边，没想到柱间一撇头，避开了斑。

　　“柱间，怎么了？”斑有些着急的问。

　　“帮我尝一口。”柱间说道，他紧盯着斑，斑只能对着勺子抿了一口，然后说道：“东西没问题……”那东西进了斑的嘴里，多日里不曾进食的斑也觉得口中的东西十分甘美顺口，于是又送到柱间的面前。

　　柱间张口吃下，等斑再送一勺的时候，他又扭过头，说道：“再吃一口。”

　　斑这下明白了柱间的意思，他说道：“你先吃，我待会就去。”

　　柱间只是皱着眉头，没有认同他这句话，斑只能吃了一口后，再送一勺给柱间。就这样来来往往，一碗吃的已经见底了，蜜豆又给他们盛了一碗，这样的流食，两个饿久的人吃两碗就差不多了，等肠胃恢复后，才能再多吃一点。

　　也因为跟柱间说了说话，原本醒过来气势骇人的斑，现在看起来也收敛了些，蜜豆悄悄收了东西退下去，给等候在外面的千手香递了消息，说道：“斑大人的情绪缓和下来，还是柱间大人有办法。”

　　千手香只能冷笑两声，谁能受得了这样的事情，一个重伤的病人竟然还要照顾神经病的想法，真是荒谬！

　　  
幕 三七八

柱间的醒来，让众人如同吃了定心的灵丹妙药一样，原本愁云惨淡的宇智波宅邸终于慢慢恢复了过去的节奏。这四天里，就连最稳重的扉间都心中慌乱的很，就算是想好好处理公文都没办法，四天里堆积了不少公文，扉间看过柱间情况后，就再度投入到工作中，虽然忙碌得没有停下来的时候，但是总算心中有了着落。

柱间虽然醒过来，但是要恢复到可以承担火影职务还需要一些时间，斑虽然状态差，可是只要吃饱喝足休息充足，就又可以投入到工作之中，为了不引起其他人的注意，休息好的斑又再度变形成柱间的样子，代替他处理一些事务。

但就是这件事，还是引起了斑的反弹，柱间刚醒来不久，斑根本不想去任何地方，只想看着柱间渐渐的好起来。

“柱间才刚刚醒过来，我怎么可以离开他！”斑紧皱着眉头说道。

“你能在他身边有什么作用？除了给大夫添乱，你可什么都做不了。”扉间嘲讽道，火影是木叶的象征，柱间这位初代火影，虽然在实力上无可指摘，但是，自从柱间担任火影以来，频频的受伤和养病总是让其他不知情的人格外担忧他的情况。

眼下还在同他国的交战时期，在这段时间里，柱间应该以一个完美的姿态坐镇木叶。否则，会心思浮动的不仅仅是木叶的村民，同样还有那些潜伏在黑暗中的人蠢蠢欲动。除非十分必要，扉间也不想把火影这个位置交到斑的手上，哪怕……他只是个代班的！

“好了，你们不要吵了。”柱间揉了揉眉心，这是生产后的第六天，千手香给他用药之后，他的情况已经开始有了起色，只是恢复需要一段时间，用千手香的话来说，药物也只是辅助他本身的自愈能力。柱间把目光转向斑，说道：“你就帮我一下吧。”

他话这么说出口，斑已经没有推辞的余地了。斑看着柱间，眉头拧得紧紧的，然后点了点头，扉间也不意外这个结果，毕竟柱间从来都是以木叶为重。

“就明天开始吧。”扉间替斑敲定了时间，斑的脸跟着黑了下来，柱间看他这样子，心想着要换个话题，便说道：“那个孩子……情况怎么样？”他也是刚刚才想起来孩子的事情，明明当初费了那么多气力生下来，可是也是直到现在才想到他。

“那是个男孩。”扉间话到嘴边，然后停顿下来，他露出了一点尴尬的神情，说道：“还没有取名字。”因为柱间的伤情，整个宅邸里的人都乱糟糟的，这孩子交给千手香的部下照料，蜜豆因为要照顾晴树、小鹤也抽不出时间来照看他，取名字的事情也就拖延到现在，那孩子连个称呼的小名都没有。

这件事多少有些说不出口，连扉间的神色都变得奇怪起来。

柱间看了一眼斑，斑的眼神游移着，他不想接下这个话茬。这个孩子的身世他们三个人心里心知肚明，这是柱间和泉奈的孩子，柱间说道：“斑，你给孩子取个名字吧。”斑看着柱间，然后说道，“晴树和小鹤的名字都是我取的，柱间，这次就换你给他取一个吧。”

斑把问题就这样抛了过来，柱间转头和斑对视着，然后说道：“我现在没什么精力去想名字，扉间……”他转向扉间，“这次我和斑的情况都不好，麻烦你忙前忙后的打理……这些天多亏你照顾孩子，你就给他取个名字吧。”

斑对此毫无异议，扉间说道：“先把孩子抱过来，让兄长你看过吧。”他站起身，去门口唤了人过来，那么小的孩子要抱过来，总是要仔细一点，等了好一会，没想到晴树和小鹤也都跟着过来。扉间下意识看了眼侍女，她为难道：“我过去抱小少爷的时候，晴树、小鹤少爷刚好正在照看小少爷。”

晴树和小鹤还不知道大人这里暗流汹涌，小鹤怯生生探进头来，看到家里三个大人都在，被吓了一跳，连忙说：“怎么母亲、父亲都在？你们又要把弟弟过继给扉间叔叔吗？”他说着，眼睛都红了起来，童言无忌，房间里的三个大人神情都因为这句话不自然了起来。

斑都不知道该不该生小鹤的气，只能说道：“没有这回事，这是要给弟弟取名字！”

小鹤问：“真的只是取名字哦？”

“快进来吧，还能骗你们？”扉间又好气又好笑,他催促两个孩子进来，一时间柱间的房间里都变得热闹起来。小鹤和晴树因为柱间醒来，人都变得轻松起来，便心思活络的去看那个突然降生的小家伙。

小孩子对于他们来说特别的新鲜，米粒大小的指甲盖儿，渐渐变白的皮肤，还有那双看起来困困的睁不开的眼睛。有了几次生育的经验，这次家里早早的准备好了乳母，小鹤和晴树连小孩子吃奶的时候都没放过，他们连看到小婴儿鼓囊着腮帮子都觉得特别新鲜。

没想到，这次连给小孩子取名字的机会都碰上。

晴树跟着小鹤进屋，看到斑就坐在柱间的身边，他的母亲比刚醒那会要精神一些，连脸上都有了淡淡的血色，顿时让人觉得放心许多。

“父亲、母亲，弟弟要叫什么呀？”小鹤好奇的问道。

柱间看向扉间，说道：“要问你扉间叔叔了。”这会侍女把孩子抱到了柱间的身边，斑怕柱间不方便，便接过了孩子，让小婴儿睡在自己的臂弯间，柱间偏过头看着这个瘦瘦小小的孩子，继续说道：“跟小鹤、小松出生的时候差不多。”

斑想起那段日夜照顾孩子的时候，轻声说道：“没事的，不要想太多，小鹤现在也很健康。”

小鹤听他们提到自己的名字，懵懵懂懂地歪头看着他们，然后问着晴树：“兄长，母亲、父亲说弟弟像我呢！”

“你哪有小弟弟可爱，整天都吵吵闹闹的。”晴树数落着小鹤，这让小鹤忍不住嘟起嘴巴，看上去能吊上一吊钱，“兄长是嫉妒小鹤可爱。”

晴树嗤笑一声，然后也走到斑的身边看着小弟弟，他看了看小鹤，又看了看孩子，说道：“我就说他比较可爱。”这时候的婴儿已经跟出生时大不同，发红的皮肤变得白皙，连眼睛都跟着大起来，虽然呼吸比较微弱，但是鼓着小脸抿着嘴的样子，怎么看都十分可爱。

斑看到两个孩子说着逗趣话的样子，脸上总算看得到笑意，连带看着怀中孩子的目光都有了些温度，柱间靠在软垫上，看到斑柔和下来的轮廓，闭上了眼睛。

曾经的他也从没想过会有这样子的时候，那时候他只是看着辉夜，他第一个孩子，那么的淘气，是孩子的时候就让人特别不省心，每晚都中气十足的大哭，让人真是又烦恼又高兴。

就在柱间沉浸在回忆中的时候，两个孩子催促着扉间：“扉间叔叔，名字名字，不要再想啦！”

扉间不好当着两个孩子的面推辞，只能赶鸭子上架想了想，他看着柱间，说道：“这孩子就叫琉生吧，宇智波琉生。”

“挺好的。”斑说道，而柱间则回过神，点了点头。

帮琉生取好了名字，也算是了结一件琐事，柱间看了一会孩子，觉得有些疲倦了，就对扉间说道：“我有些累了，想要休息一下。”

柱间说累了，就是嚷着想要跟琉生玩的小鹤都要老老实实的出屋子里。侍女进到屋里来，把琉生抱了出去，晴树转头看了看和柱间偎依在一起的斑，也跟着没心没肺的小鹤跑了出去，房间里一下子又剩下了三个大人。

扉间按捺着性子忍耐着斑对柱间的腻歪，然后说道：“兄长要休息，你是不是也应该出去了。”

“我已经答应明天去木叶了，你不要得寸进尺。”斑脸色不愉的说道，扉间眉头一挑，觉得眼前这个人真是面目可憎，还是柱间及时抬手，说道：“扉间，算了，让他在这里呆一会儿吧。”

既然柱间开口了，那么扉间也没有什么好说的，他暗自叹了口气出了门，留下房间里的两个人。柱间说道：“扉间帮了你不少，你应该对他客气一些……”

斑说道：“这个话你应该跟他说，如果他不是总想些事情，我也犯不着跟他……”斑的后话在柱间的目光下没有说出口，柱间说道：“你不想给琉生取名字……”

斑没有说话，有些事情不是他想要不介意就能够不介意的，他说道：“我明白你的意思，他就是我的孩子。”

柱间只是叹了口气，斑看到他眉宇间的阴郁，忍无可忍的亲吻着柱间的唇，他勾缠着柱间的舌，因为柱间精力的问题，他也不敢索求太甚，只是在柱间口中翻搅一阵后就同柱间的双唇分开。他看着柱间被吻的有些血色的嘴唇，说道：“柱间，要怎么样，你才能够开心？”他的语气中不忿与怜惜夹杂着，而这个问题，柱间没办法给他答案。

他要怎样才能开心？或者说，他已经失去幸福的资格了。

柱间说道：“斑，你不要想太多了……”

斑没有说话，房间内一时变得沉默下来，最后柱间说道：“斑，去看看孩子们吧，这些天，小鹤和晴树已经瘦了。”斑深深看了柱间一眼，还是遂了柱间的愿，“柱间你在这里好好休息。”

斑站起身，走了出去，只留下柱间一个人躺在那里。柱间看着冷清下来的房间，合上眼睛，他的心还是空荡荡的，仿佛被虚无所占据，他笑不出来，也哭不出来。

此时，屋外的天空黑了下来，不一会儿就是夜晚。

幕 三七九

晴树睁开眼睛，外面的天才刚亮起，他下意识看了看身边，旁边空荡荡的。晴树从被里坐起身，想起自己已经跟着扉间回到了千手家。毕竟，宇智波家的家主已经清醒了，扉间再留在宇智波家也没有意义，而他作为过继到千手家的孩子，理所当然要回到千手家。

在家住的那几天，他已经习惯小鹤睡在自己的身边，而如今身边空荡荡的，说心里不难受是假的。晴树慢吞吞的起身，来到前厅的时候发现扉间已经起身了。

扉间正在用饭，看到他之后点了点头，说道：“醒过来了，怎么不开心？是想小鹤了？”

晴树知道瞒不过扉间，就点了点头，说道：“有些不习惯他不在身边。”

“有些事情总要习惯的。”扉间意味深长的说道，侍女这时候给晴树送来了吃的，晴树正襟危坐，笔直的身姿看起来和扉间差不多。扉间看着他神情多多少少有些失落，继续说道：“今天下课之后，你可以去宇智波家，毕竟你身份是千手家主过继的孩子，兄长身体抱恙，你在病榻前侍奉是理所当然的事情。”

他这么一说，晴树的眼睛都亮了起来，他说道：“明白了！”

扉间看着他说道：“不要让族老告你的状，寸度这些事情，我希望你能自己掌握。”晴树迎着扉间的目光点了点头，“我知道了。”

扉间这才露出了一点笑容，他点了点头，说道：“慢慢用餐吧，我先去村里了。”斑要易容成柱间的模样，他不跟着斑，总觉得不太放心。也因为这些天过于繁忙，没时间考察晴树功课，倒不如让晴树借着这段时间学习如何把握与人相处的分寸。

他说完，就前往村里了，而得到好消息的晴树做事也有干劲得多。在他的期待之中，时间过得飞快，等确定可以放学了，晴树便在小雪的陪伴下去了宇智波家。对于晴树的来到，玲子也不意外，扉间早就派人知会过了。

晴树丢开了书包，就奔去小鹤在的地方，有了弟弟的小鹤也有了新的寄托，整天就是在陪伴着这个比自己更小的孩子。

晴树进屋的时候，小鹤正扒在摇篮边，看着呼呼大睡的琉生。他听到关门的声音，转过身，比了个“嘘”的手势，说道：“小声点，琉生才睡着呢。”

“屋里最吵的就是你啦。”晴树说道，他来到摇篮前，看着小琉生，说道：“你不会整天都在盯着他吧。”

小鹤昂首挺胸说道：“我是做完老师的功课才来的！”

“这是应当的事情吧，不要骄傲了。”晴树给小鹤泼了泼凉水，自从小鹤有了这个小弟弟，整个人都变了，明明平时很爱哭，现在忽然就以兄长的身份自居了。这样的转变，晴树心里都有点不是滋味 ，可是转念想想，如今家里又有人陪着小鹤，也是一件好事。

小鹤没有晴树那么多心思，他笑嘻嘻的抓了抓头发，说道：“晴树你这么说话，真的太像大人了。”

晴树瞥了他一眼，捏了捏小鹤的脸，然后看了看他手腕的伤口，那里的纱布已经取下来，说道：“伤口总算好了……对了，我要去给母亲请安，你先在这里看着他吧。”

小鹤漫不经心点了点头，然后晴树出了房间，往后院走。

后院十分安静，晴树来到柱间房门外敲了敲门，蜜豆打开了房门，看到晴树有些惊喜，说道：“晴树少爷来了。”

“我来给母亲请安。”晴树说道，蜜豆让开身，小声说道：“来的刚好，柱间大人刚睡醒，您先在这里陪着柱间大人，我去取药。”

晴树点了点头，走到屏风后，柱间倚在矮榻上，望着窗外的景色久久出神，连晴树站在旁边都没转过头。晴树对柱间的心情要复杂多了，他知道了那么多事情，知道自己不可以怪母亲的冷漠，可是他年纪还小，面对这样的冷淡还是觉得心里难受。

晴树收拾了一下心情，小声说道：“母亲，我来了。”

柱间回过神，看到晴树站在一旁，他低声说道：“你来了啊，扉间让你来的？出什么事情了吗？”

“扉间叔叔说，母亲身体有恙，我侍奉在跟前是应当的。”

“我哪有什么事情，等过一阵子就好了。”柱间看晴树认真的样子，转念一想，晴树来到自己这里，就可以顺带看看小鹤和斑，于是懂了扉间的意思，他指着一旁的茶壶说道，“给我倒杯水吧。”

晴树给柱间倒了杯茶，柱间喝了两口，就放到一旁，说道：“我没事了，你去看看小鹤吧。”

晴树偷看了柱间两眼，没想到这么轻松，他脸上露出了一点笑意，说道：“母亲要注意身体。”

“我知道了。”柱间点了点头，晴树完成了任务，脚步都轻快了一些，来到门口，又说道：“母亲，那我去看看小鹤和琉生了。”

柱间说道：“你去吧。”他听到晴树关门的声音，房间里一下子又变得安静下来，他望着窗外再度出神。

 

晴树从柱间的屋子出来，这个时候外面的天空已经铺满晚霞，他来到琉生房间门口，却发现房间里热闹了些，拉开门发现斑穿着火影的羽织站在摇篮前，斑回头看到他，脸上笑容更大，说道：“晴树，回来了吗？”

晴树犹豫一下，说道：“扉间叔叔说母亲抱恙，我应该侍奉在榻前。”斑自然明白扉间的意思，哼了一声，说道：“他还有点人性。”

晴树小声说道：“父亲，扉间叔叔待我很好。”

斑看到晴树为扉间说话，想到今天对着的扉间，无非是拉长着脸的样子，沉默了一下，看在晴树的面子上不在说话。小鹤还在关注着琉生，当琉生打了个哈欠的时候，小鹤兴奋的说：“父亲，你看看，琉生他打哈欠了。”

斑看着摇篮里睡眼惺忪的孩子，无论这件事情上，他吃了多大的亏，但是这种长辈的愤懑实在是轮不到孩子来受气。琉生困困的样子憨态可掬，斑的目光因此柔和不少，他说道：“你以前也差不多是这样，像只小奶猫。找吃的时候都睁不开眼。”

小鹤睁大眼睛，都不知道自己还有这个时候，晴树都有些好奇，追问：“父亲，那我呢？”

“你比较健康。”斑伸手给琉生擦了擦口水，说道：“把乳母叫过来，不然到时候这小家伙又要哭了。”

“父亲怎么知道他肚子饿了？”小鹤问道。

“快去叫乳母吧。”“我去叫！”晴树举了手，跑到门外去叫了乳母，乳母赶过来后，琉生正在被窝里磨蹭着，看上去不耐烦的很，等乳母赶到，斑出门回避着，而小鹤看着琉生吃奶吃得起劲，跑出去跟斑说道：“父亲说的好准，琉生吃得可香了。”

斑眼里透出笑意：“这是当然的，我可是你父亲呢。”他伸手揉了揉小鹤的头发，“你和晴树去玩吧，再晚一点，扉间就要派人来接他了。”

小鹤才想起来晴树是要回千手家休息的，连忙去找晴树。而斑则向后院走去，他径自进了房门，看到柱间正在喝药，斑边脱着羽织，边说道：“今天感觉怎么样？”

柱间说道：“哪有好的这么快，怎么了，才一天就不耐烦了？”

“没有的事情。”斑说道，“就是想问问你感觉怎么样。”

柱间把汤药的碗放下，说道：“感觉还是那样。”他摸了摸自己的腹部，“伤口已经愈合了，但是查克拉还在恢复……村里的情况怎么样？”

“雷之国的情况有所缓和，雷影已经让人撤了一部分人。”斑坐在矮榻上，跟柱间面对面，“和平久了，打仗谁受得了。”

“这样是最好的。”柱间想了想，继续问：“那砂忍那边呢？”

“只要风影不傻，问题不大。”斑认真说道，“人柱力不是那么好操纵的。更何况，这次去风之国边界的人是漩涡水户，她的封印术没有问题。”

“这次竟然她都出去了。”柱间用手掩住面孔，“如果不是我的话……应该是你……”

“没事的，放心吧。”斑拍了拍柱间的手背，“你只要好好养伤就可以了。”

话虽然这么说，但是柱间仍然是皱着眉头，斑看他这个样子，忍不住说道：“你与其担心别人，不如担心担心自己。”

“我有什么可担心的。”柱间喃喃自语。

斑抿着唇，说道：“你现在这个样子，你就不想跟我好好谈谈吗？柱间，你是不是去偷偷看了辉夜，辉夜跟你说什么了？”

“他没跟我说什么。”柱间矢口否认，“我只是劝他回来，他不肯回来罢了。”

“柱间，你还在瞒我！”斑皱着眉头说道，“如果不是我发现有暗部的人向你报告辉夜的行踪，你是不是都要瞒着我！”

柱间一听到隐瞒，心情更加烦躁，他抬眼看了斑，说道：“那你和扉间呢？如果不是我知道了，你和扉间打算瞒我到什么时候！”

“我们是为你好，你当时怀着身孕，怎么能够奔波！”斑还清晰的记得，柱间去追辉夜的时候发生了什么，“等你把孩子生下来，养好了身体，辉夜自然就回来了！”

“这是我和辉夜的事情，你和扉间两个人在这件事情倒是利益一致了！”

“可是你的身体是我的事情！”斑看着柱间说道，“你知道我有多害怕吗？你那时候流了那么多血，只要你能好好的，我什么不能答应你？”斑说道这里，索性把一直放在身上的继承书拿出来，放到桌子上，“你看，这就是你要的。柱间，我的情意明明白白的摆在这里，你懂我的心情吗？”

柱间深吸一口气，斑放在桌上的继承书让他一时愤怒的头脑冷静下来，他从桌上拿过继承书，展开来仔细过目。当时他是以交代后事的心情求着斑，现在都已经不记得自己说过些什么了，如果不是今天斑提醒他，他都要把这件事情忘在脑后了。

他展开了继承书，看到斑写在上面潦草的字迹，最后目光落在结尾的印章上。这封继承书上最重要的就是这个印章，如果没有它，斑写得再多都不过是个谎言。

“这个……”柱间心里多少有些激动，“我要让人带话给辉夜。”

斑看到柱间神情的变化，心里更觉得凄凉，他抱着手臂看着柱间，说道：“是，你看到这个就高兴了。”

“斑……”柱间看着斑，欲言又止。

斑自嘲一笑：“我已经习惯了。你要带话给辉夜无所谓，就怕他并不肯回来。”

柱间跟着沉默了，以辉夜对班的积怨，这件事情也不是不可能。但是柱间还是收拾了心情，说道：“就将继承书交给族老，放进祠堂吧。”

斑深深看了一眼柱间，说道：“我不会反对你的，柱间。小鹤还小，他还不知道我什么都没有留给他。”

“晴树会照顾他的。”柱间说道，“晴树是千手家的继承人，斑。”

“千手家……”斑冷淡的笑了笑，这个说法爷只有柱间能在他面前这样说，换作旁人，他一定不会让那个人活下去。

两个人的谈话到此时已经说僵了，室内陷入了一阵尴尬的沉默，打破这个沉默的人是门外敲门的小鹤：“父亲、母亲，用饭啦，我和兄长都吃过了，你们说好悄悄话没有？”

斑听到小鹤欢喜的语调，只能在脸上挂上笑容：“好了，就好了，让蜜豆把吃的拿进来吧。”

餐点端进来后，柱间和斑谁也没有再谈起刚才的话题。在他们的对话中，这样的雷区已经太多了。

幕 三八零

木叶不知不觉已经进入了盛夏，女人们换上了料子更轻薄的和服，男人们有些不拘小节的，直接在日头下穿起来短打，露出结实的小腿和胳膊。

庭院里的知了开始喧闹的叫起来，距离柱间分娩那天已经过了一个多月，可是木叶的温度早就不同往日。清晨的时候，小鹤只是按照平日那样做着功课，可是等做完后，衣服已经汗湿了，整个人就像是从水里捞出来的一样。

蜜豆看到他这样，连忙招呼道：“小鹤少爷，快来冲凉换衣服了，不然的话会感冒的。”小鹤虽然现在看起来跟同龄人差不多，但是和晴树比起来，身体的底子还是差了许多，一不留神就容易因为气候变化而感冒。蜜豆被这样的病症折腾了几次，就格外留心小鹤的情况。

小鹤任由蜜豆揽着自己，用布巾给他擦拭着额头上的汗水。他说道：“蜜豆，哪有那么夸张啦，我身体可没有那么弱！”

蜜豆笑了一声，说：“小鹤少爷不要逞强，身体弱不弱那是大夫说的。”

小鹤嘟起嘴，没有反驳蜜豆。蜜豆推搡着小鹤去洗澡，然后麻利拿了小鹤的衣服等候着，这时斑穿着火影的羽织走了出来，说道：“小鹤刚刚做完功课？”

“是啊，小鹤少爷为了能够去学校，每天都很用功。”蜜豆笑着说道，她这么一说倒是提醒了斑，斑点了点头，吩咐了几句，就朝着外面走去。他来到玄关的位置时，便结印变成了柱间的模样，大大方方走出去。

他一路走到了柱间办公的地方，按照柱间的习惯，同那些与他打招呼的人微笑。这一路走来，对于斑来说，可以说非常辛苦，等进了柱间的屋子，斑的脸也就跟着垮下来。

“你这个家伙，好歹注意一下我兄长的形象。”坐在房间里的扉间看着斑一瞬间变脸，立刻纠正斑，斑冷冷看他一眼，然后变成自己的模样，他看着扉间说道：“现在你舒服了？”

“快点变回去。”扉间皱着眉头说道，“万一有人进来，要怎么办。”

“你的要求太多了。”斑冷淡说道。

扉间和他干瞪着眼，最后只能妥协作罢，说道：“桌上这些是你今天要处理的事情。”他边说，边站起来将位子让开，“兄长这两天恢复的怎么样了？”

“每天还是老样子。”斑坐下来，皱着眉头看着桌前的东西，随手翻开来，“辉夜究竟跟柱间说了些什么，你还是不肯讲吗？”

扉间就当没有听到，说道：“我走了。”

“你这么瞒着有意思吗？”斑脸一沉，将手上的公文摔在桌上，“你以为我问不出来吗？！”随着他把东西摔在桌上，那一叠公文被撞得一歪，“哗”一声倒了下来。“自己摔的自己捡。”扉间呛了斑一句，斑瞪着他，忽然目光落在摊开落在最上面的那张卷轴，他捡起来，脸沉的更厉害，“是谁让你把泉奈调回来的！”

他质问的莫名，扉间眉头一皱，说道：“什么？”他把公文抢过来看扫一遍，“这件事情我不知情。”扉间皱着眉头看着公文，驻守在雷之国的边境的泉奈竟然被调回了，“这件事可能跟日向他们有关……你知道的，这件事情的决定权不全部在我的手上。”

斑看着他：“这跟我们说好的不一样，你答应过我，尽量拖延他回来的日程，直到战争结束！”

扉间用手揉着眉心，说道：“我刚才已经说过了，这件事情的决定权不全在我的手上。泉奈他走了日向家的门路，你作为族长也不知情，难道能怪我失察吗？”

扉间一大早的心情可以说坏到了极点，让泉奈在孩子出生后被羁留在战场上，是他和斑的约定，但是谁能想到，泉奈竟然发现了这点，反将了他一军。

"这件事，我会解决的。”扉间说道。

斑看着他手里的卷轴，想到家里的琉生，眉头紧皱：“如果他回来，你要负责，如果他胆敢越雷池半步，你知道我会做出的事情。”

扉间还没有在斑的面前这样被动，他紧握着手里的卷轴，看着斑冰冷的目光，斑忽然露出了一个笑容，他说道：“现在，你至少要告诉我，辉夜说了些什么。”

扉间深吸一口气，说道：“这件事情还要多问吗？你以为对于辉夜来说，你是什么人？如今柱间跟你的关系，你心里没有数吗？我就算告诉你了，你知道辉夜说什么了，你能对这小子做什么吗？辉夜有了三长两短，兄长这辈子都不会原谅你！好了，我告诉你了，你还想知道辉夜说什么吗？”

斑紧握着拳头，暗自咬着牙根：“你走吧。”

扉间看了他一眼，指着地上的说道：“你自己收拾吧。”

说完，扉间带着卷轴快步离开，只留下斑一人看着满室的狼藉，他蹲下身想要收拾散乱一地的东西，可是才收拾起来两本，便忍不住把东西摔在地上。

每次牵扯到旧事，他什么都不能做！

 

扉间离开了斑的房间，朝着木叶的东北方走去，他紧紧拽着手上的卷轴，心中忖度着这件事情要如何了结。泉奈这次的动作分明是有备而来，卷轴说着泉奈正在被调回，但是谁知道泉奈是不是已经到了木叶。

东北方那里有着泉奈的屋子，如果泉奈回来了，也必然要去那里歇脚。扉间直闯那一处居所，他踢开了房门，房间里空荡荡的，地上满布着尘埃，显示着主人分明许久没有回来。但是扉间没有停下脚步，他来到泉奈家的书房，手在房间内的陈设处摸索着。

他摸索着房间内的机关，将摸到的机关狠狠一掰，等到机关打开之后，十多把苦无从暗道里激射而出，扉间错开身，他盯着从按道理走出来的泉奈。

他有一阵子没看到泉奈，从暗道内走出的泉奈神色十分憔悴，眼睛里密布着血丝，他脸上还带着战场上的伤痕，看上去落魄得就像是穷途末路一般。

扉间皱着眉头，说道：“你就这么回来了？！”

“不然呢，等你和斑两个人想我回来的时候，我再回来？”泉奈脸色一沉，哼声道，“不要以为我不知道你和斑之间的交易。”他边说着边握紧了拳头，想到自己收到的消息，上面记录着千手香出入着宇智波府邸的记录，那么频繁，加上柱间的时日，想想都知道是为什么。

“你现在就回来，你想干什么？”扉间瞪着泉奈说道。

“我才是孩子的父亲！”泉奈嘶吼道，他只要想到柱间生产的时候，自己并不在身边，便觉得要疯了，那么重要的时刻，甚至还出现了难产的事情。他竟然在雷之国的边境地域，每日相伴的只有敌人的警戒。

“你从被斑打得半死的时候，你就没有资格说这句话了！”扉间冷声说道。

“我有没有资格说这句话，不是你决定，也不是他宇智波斑，是柱间！”泉奈红着眼睛说道，“柱间没有否认，他没有跟我否认孩子是我的。我现在回来，就是要见见他。”

“你够了！”扉间说道，“我兄长的身体还在恢复，你就打算搅事吗？”他忍耐不住，紧拽着泉奈的领子，“我警告你，给我安分一点。”

“我已经没什么好在意的！”泉奈想到自己收到的消息，柱间在半个多月前难产，而他却被羁绊在雷之国的战场上，“扉间，我没想到你是这样的人！你当初是怎么跟我说的！”

扉间冷着脸，面对泉奈的质问他没什么好说的，他看着泉奈，说道：“你知不知道，斑想杀你，你如果死了，我兄长要怎么面对你的父亲……！”扉间话还没说完，就看到泉奈把一样东西丢在地上，一阵烟雾爆出，扉间没想到泉奈竟然直接走这样的极端，他还来不及反应，等烟雾散去，就发现泉奈已经消失在房间里。

扉间狠狠一拳砸在墙上，感觉到额头冒出了汗水，他今天实在是太鲁莽了，这个泉奈现在跟斑一个样，现在人跑的没有踪影，他要去哪里找这个家伙！

扉间深呼吸一口气，他现在想要堵住这个混蛋，也只能从柱间那边下手。

现在他只希望这家伙的脑子能清楚些，不要在这个时候惹到兄长面前。

 

　　幕 三八一

　　斑坐在柱间的房间里，满地的文件已经被重新捡起，斑看着自己的工作，心思却怎么也没办法放在文案工作上。那些字就像漂浮在眼前，却怎么也没办法落进心里，之前卷轴上的文字还清晰的被他所记忆着。

　　泉奈为什么会挑在这个时间回来？泉奈想要做些什么？

　　这个家伙难道真的要他动手捏断他的脖子，才肯对柱间断了肖想的念头吗！

　　斑心里痛恨着不知道在什么位置的泉奈，换做是多年前，他一定想不到自己对泉奈竟然会有这样的心情，可是……一旦想到了自己的家，想到了家中的柱间，还有在庭院中玩耍，在摇篮中酣睡的孩子，斑对于泉奈的到来就格外的焦虑。他清晰的知道，自己不能杀了泉奈，泉奈是他的同胞兄弟，如果他杀了泉奈，那么柱间不会原谅他。也正因为心中了解这点，斑才格外痛恨回来的泉奈。

　　泉奈赶在这样的边缘玩火，无非是在笃定他不敢杀人！

　　明明扉间已经离开去解决泉奈的事情，但是斑的脑海中还是在反复纠结着这些事情，更不用说他的心口正莫名的骚动着，就像是在恐惧着什么事情一样。

　　斑勉强耐着性子，在卷轴上题着柱间的名字，他的动作慢的厉害，哪怕时间飞快，扉间推开了房间的门，斑也没有处理多少东西。扉间直直冲了进来，他一把推开了大门，然后将大门狠狠带上，斑抬头看着扉间，扉间脸上焦急、恼怒的神情怎么看都不像是解决了泉奈的事情。果不其然，扉间开口说道：“我找到了泉奈暂时栖身的地方，但是他事先早有防备，所以先走了。”

　　斑的眉头立刻皱了起来，对于扉间口中所说的这件事情，他立刻反应道“你就不能把准备做的再周全一点？！泉奈，他现在……即使是你也不知道他的位置？！”

　　“是的。”扉间说道，“所以我先通知你，要小心泉奈找上兄长，兄长现在的情况不算好，不要让他再多添一桩事情了。”

　　“纰漏是你自己出的，却要我给你遮遮掩掩。”斑不满说道。

　　“……。”扉间忍耐了这一口气，毕竟这是他所负责的事情，如今事情脱离了掌握，他的确该给斑一个交代。扉间顺了顺气，他看着斑，此时的斑虽然嘴上奚落他，可是神情却焦虑了起来，斑迎着扉间的目光说道：“你现在跟我把碰见泉奈后的情形一五一十的说清楚。”

　　扉间将发生过的事情照实讲了一遍，斑的脸色更加难看，看向他的目光当然也跟着更加不善，斑丢开手里的东西，再也看不进一个字，扉间说道：“泉奈再怎么想见兄长，也会遵守礼仪，你不要担心，更何况，兄长并不会见他。”他这么说，斑也没办法放下心中悬起来的石头，他看着桌上的这些，直接站起来，说道：“我回去了，这些事情归你解决！”

　　扉间看着桌上那些分量，想到自己的疏忽，再忍下这一口气，他目送着斑变成柱间的模样，大步流星的走了出去。

　　

　　斑出了门，健步如飞的朝家的方向而去，他也顾不上维护柱间的形象，一路横冲直撞的跑了回去，这让一开始开门的玲子都有些错愕，招呼还没打完，就看到斑朝着后院的方向去了，让她平白无故都跟着紧张起来，一路小碎步跟过去看看是不是发生了什么自己不知道的事情。

　　斑一路回到柱间的门口，然后一把拉开了房门，柱间正在房间里休息，闭着眼睛，单手支撑在矮榻的几案上。他听到斑的动静，猛地睁开眼睛，似乎是想查看发生了什么事情，却发现斑站在门口，眼睛都不眨地看着他。

　　“发生什么事情了吗？”柱间说道。

　　“……没有。”斑回答道，他脱掉身上的羽织和帽子，“今天没事，我先回来。”他话是这样说着，可是坐下来的时候，柱间入眼的就是斑额间细密的汗水，从村子里跑回家里，如果不是情形紧张的话，斑连汗都不会流的。而门口紧跟着来的玲子发现后院确实没有发生什么特殊情况，便满腹狐疑的退了出去，她慢慢转回了前院，对斑的行为也是百思不得其解。

　　房间里的斑坐着，柱间看着他什么都不愿意解答的样子，便抬手给他斟杯茶水，却没想被斑盯上了，斑问道：“你在家里情况怎么样？”

　　“哦？没什么事情。”柱间随口说道，“起身，吃药，然后躺下来休息，散散步。”

　　“散步是在哪里？”斑盘问道。

　　他的语气实在是让人觉得奇怪，柱间继续说道：“在庭院里。”他推开了窗户，让斑看看自己的庭院，此时已经是下午的时候，落日的余晖也渐渐洒在了庭院中的花草之上，柱间看看时间又看看了斑，问道：“今天木叶怎么样？”这几天，替他去处理事务的斑例行公事是将看到的公文和比较重要的事情讲给他听，今天回来兜头兜脸就是问柱间在家里的情形，奇怪的很。

　　斑一时说不上来，只能借着喝茶的动作缓了缓，他的目光还是在打量着柱间，看看他的发丝是不是乱了，看看他有没有一点点和泉奈见面后的蛛丝马迹，脑子里都是这档子事情的斑要说起工作上的事情，根本就没什么可讲的。斑吞咽了一下唾沫，说道：“今天……没有什么重要的事情。”

　　“也是，不然你也不会这么早就回来。”柱间看着斑说道。

　　斑没有言语，只是望着柱间，让自己的心头渐渐平静下来。

　　柱间此时没有什么异样，也只是说明泉奈一时没有找到柱间，但是……之后呢，明天呢、后天呢？斑想到这里，又忍不住紧张了起来。

　　他放下茶杯，自己又斟了杯，然后一口喝了下肚。

　　柱间此时觉得斑古怪的不行，他望着斑的眼睛，斑和他一对上眼睛，便转向其他的方向，最后将目光定在一点，柱间看到斑这样，拧起了眉毛，说道：“斑，你究竟是有什么心事？不妨直接说说。”

　　“……没有，哪有什么心事。”斑矢口否认。

　　“斑！”柱间加重了语气，“有什么紧要的事情，你不能跟我说？！你现在这幅样子，摆明是有事！”

　　斑看着柱间眉头紧皱的样子，还在犹豫着，这个时候，门口传来细碎的脚步声，蜜豆在外面说道：“柱间大人，到了喝药的时间了。”

　　“先放在那里。”柱间缓和了些语气，但听上去仍旧有些严厉，蜜豆被吓了一跳，连忙应着是。

　　斑说道：“你先把药喝了，再问我这些事情吧……”他看着柱间的脸色，生产时候的创伤，这次柱间好的格外慢，到如今都已经月余了，用千手香的话来说，多少有些隐患。想想柱间如今的年纪，这次的生产多少让人觉得有些后怕，什么事情都不能按照从前年轻时候来看待，柱间的眉目虽然还和三十出头时差不多，可是斑从镜子里看着自己容貌时，早就知道，如今两个人都不比当年。

　　柱间说：“你事情不讲清楚，我有什么心情喝药！”

　　“这种事情也没有什么影响的。”

　　“那你说还是不说！”柱间直接逼问道，斑被柱间一噎，忍不住说道：“你这是在威胁我了……”

　　柱间没有吭声，只是死死盯着斑，斑被他看的没办法，说道：“你喝药，边喝边说。”他说完，起身去门口拿药，端回到柱间面前，柱间接过药喝了一口，然后把目光放在斑的身上。

　　斑说道：“我……和扉间一直在阻拦着泉奈回村，让他待在雷之国的边境位置。”斑只消这么一说，柱间就能意会到大概的意思，他看着斑，说道：“你这是……”

　　斑抿着嘴唇，有些事情说开了就没有意思了，柱间继续说道：“好的，我知道了。”他看着斑，从孩子取名字那会，他就知道这是斑始终放不下的心结，然而，人之常情也不过是如此，柱间放下药，想要开口说下去，但是斑的目光立刻追了上来，说道：“药。”

　　柱间只能端起药一饮而尽，然后说道：“你完全是过分担忧了。我已经不会跟他有任何的关系了。”

　　斑看着柱间，说道：“我只是在杜绝可能。”

　　“你不用担心，斑。”柱间加强了自己的语气，他看着斑的神情渐渐安定下来，然后说道：“这个我完全可以保证。”

　　斑看着柱间，在此时柱间的身上，只有满满的诚恳，那张脸上的神情甚至是对斑来说，少见的温柔。落在他身上的目光，让斑心中的紧绷渐渐消散，斑重复道：“我相信你，你是我的，不会和其他人有任何的关系……”

　　柱间脸上露出了一点微笑，说道：“是的，你要相信我，我不会跟泉奈再有任何一丝瓜葛了。”

　　斑听到柱间的许诺，下意识反手握着柱间，说道：“不会？”

　　“不会！”柱间看着斑认真道，“过去……都已经……过去了。”

　　斑看着柱间，有一些话到了嘴边，却还是咽下去了。那些他不想承认的事情，就这样梗在他的胸口间，他该问出去吗？

　　过去的事情，为什么柱间要跟泉奈有瓜葛，他和泉奈是从什么时候开始的，柱间真的没有对泉奈动心过吗，还是说一切都只是对他的报复……

　　这些种种事情都让他在午夜梦寐之间痛苦不堪，倘若知道一切的真相，无论是肯定亦或者是否定都是在他的心口上剜上一刀，斑的嘴唇翕动着：“柱间，过去……为……”为什么？为什么这一切会发生，既然柱间如今信誓旦旦的能够保证，就代表着对泉奈没有一丝一毫的情感？

　　可是，那个孩子都还躺在不远处的房间，柱间的否认情感又意味着什么呢？

　　斑的话就此打住，柱间看到斑眼神变幻着，那双总是显得十分深沉的黑色眼睛正变化着，夹杂着复杂混乱的情感，柱间不知道斑此时心内的天人交战，只觉得房间里的气氛一时跟着凝滞起来。

　　“斑……你有什么要说的？”

　　“不，没有，柱间我没什么想说的。”斑将那些疑问咽下，这些问题的答案知道与否都是可想而知的痛苦，现在的他一件都不想明白。

　　说话的斑松开了柱间的手，然后长出一口气：“柱间，只要你这样说了，我就不会怀疑你。”

　　斑自己的双手交握着，骨节因为用力而格外分明，他强压下胸口翻腾的那些情感，然后对柱间露出了一个微笑：“差不多该用膳了，我们去前厅吧。”

　　他的笑容在脸上一闪而逝，柱间并没有看见多少快乐。

　　

　　幕 三八二

　　小鹤刚做完今天的功课，正踩着长廊打算回到自己的房间，结果才一走进长廊，就看到蜜豆惴惴不安的走在走廊上。小鹤不明白蜜豆的神情是什么意思，只是本能的冲上去逗了她一下。

　　他一个健步冲上去，一把搂着蜜豆的腰，猝不及防的蜜豆感觉到小小的手抱着自己，尖叫一声之后，马上意识到是小鹤，又好气又好笑：“小鹤少爷！你这是在做什么呢！”

　　“我……我这是在恶作剧！”小鹤理直气壮的说道。

　　“恶作剧……恶作剧可不是什么好事情！”

　　小鹤腆着脸笑起来，然后拉着蜜豆的手说：“蜜豆，发生什么事情了，你怎么看起来不太高兴！”

　　“没、没什么。”蜜豆下意识否定，刚才房间里的柱间语气总让人担心又发生了什么事情，她拉着小鹤的手走在走廊上，突然小鹤又停了下来，说道：“我们去看琉生吧。”

　　琉生的房间距离他们的位置不远，这也是小鹤最近养成的习惯，有了个弟弟，就是多了一种新奇的体验，那么小小只的孩子，以肉眼可见的速度变得特别可爱，这样的情形他们这些大人见惯了，可是对于小鹤来讲，还是特别的神奇。更别提，这个小弟弟对他也很亲昵，明明哭起来都没有力气，像个小耗子一样，但是面对小鹤的时候，总是会有些精神，会睁开那双眼睛望着小鹤打转。

　　两个人这样大眼瞪小眼瞪久了，感情就出来了。

　　蜜豆带着小鹤来到孩子的房间，打开门就看到乳母正在哄着孩子，琉生正有气没力的哭着，让乳母很是紧张，不断的轻拍着琉生的背哄着。

　　“琉生怎么啦？”小鹤紧张上前看着，他伸手抚摸着琉生，琉生软软的小身躯格外的柔软，让人不免担心稍微用力会不会就捏坏他了！

　　“小少爷这是不高兴……”乳母解释道，但是这么小的孩子为什么不高兴呢，大概就是因为难受，身上脏了，或者肚子饿了，这两点乳母都尝试了，就算是将乳头塞到琉生的嘴里都会吐出来，让她心里不免焦虑起来。

　　“琉生，不要不高兴，哥哥来陪你玩啊。”小鹤哄着孩子，语气温柔又有耐心，他踮起脚，然后用手拍了拍琉生的肩膀，乳母为了他方便，便跪下身来，小鹤和哭着满面通红的琉生打了个照面，看着他紧皱的脸，通红的脸颊，还有大张的嘴巴。小鹤什么都不能做，只能捏着自己的脸开始挤眉弄眼，看起来十分搞怪。也不知道是不是这样的办法奏效了，琉生的哭声竟然渐渐停了下来，最后边打嗝边和小鹤面对面，小鹤听到哭声停下来，笑道：“还是我最有办法！”

　　蜜豆说道：“是是是，你最有办法了。”

　　琉生看着小鹤皱皱鼻子，乳母拿着手帕给他擦拭着脸上的泪痕，小鹤瞪大眼睛看着这个小朋友，看看那双黑色的眼睛，还有小小的嘴巴，然后露出了笑容。小孩子的感情总是格外的直接，在小鹤看来，这个小小只的弟弟实在是有意思的多，而且是这么的弱小，需要自己的照顾。这股油然而生的责任感让小鹤特别紧张琉生，于是转头对蜜豆说：“蜜豆、蜜豆，他什么时候才会变大一点，现在看起来好小，就像是小狗。”

　　蜜豆说：“少爷小时候明明也是这样子的呢。”她记忆里的小鹤也是这么的弱小，闭着眼睛，好像随时会离开一样。还好，如今的小鹤十分健康，让她不由松了口气。

　　小鹤看着琉生，连吃饭的时间到了都不知道，还是蜜豆拖着他的手提醒他，小鹤才恋恋不舍的去前厅。进了门的时候，就看到柱间和斑两个人坐着，也没有怎么说话，小鹤觉得气氛有些不对，便说：“父亲、母亲，晚上好。”

　　斑点了点头，柱间说：“你坐下吧。”

　　小鹤老老实实坐了下来，他看着斑已经换好了一身衣服，便说：“父亲今天回来的好早呀。”

　　斑说：“是吗？今天的事情是比平时少一点。”至于事情真正如何，他是不可能说给小鹤这样的孩子的。

　　小鹤看斑闷闷不乐的样子，就说：“父亲最近都忙着工作，都没有时间搭理我了！”

　　“我以为你有了弟弟，都不要父亲了呢。”斑看着小鹤娇憨的样子，终于有了开玩笑的心情。

　　小鹤有些心虚，想到自己平日看着琉生的时间，然后摇头，说道：“哪有！我明明每天都在做功课，父亲，我什么时候才能去学校了……”

　　小鹤什么时候能够去学校，这件事情可就不是斑一个人能说的算，毕竟他的职位主要是在暗部，要让小鹤这样的一个孩子空降去学校，名额得柱间说了算。斑抬眼看了一眼柱间，柱间领会到斑的意思，于是接腔道：“小鹤想要去学校吗？”

　　“是啊。”小鹤看开口的人是柱间，心里不免打起退堂鼓。

　　“这件事也不是不可以……”柱间看着小鹤露怯的样子，也不知道是为什么，小鹤在他面前的举止总是不够大气，柱间皱起了眉头，想了想说道：“我可以给你安排考试，但是通过不通过就看你自己了。”

　　“真的可以考试吗！”小鹤兴奋起来，“母亲，我考试没有问题，我每天都有很认真的做功课，我……我明天就可以考试！”

　　柱间被他急切的样子给逗笑了，说道：“明天就去考试，你不要跟弟弟玩了吗？”

　　说到琉生，小鹤犹豫了一下，想到那个小孩子现在还在襁褓里，他嘟囔着说：“那我要想一下，要是我去上学了，琉生哭了，没有人哄他可怎么办。”

　　“乳母呢？”斑冷不丁插了一句。

　　“琉生喜欢我的，乳母哄他，他都不依。”小鹤说道，“刚才就是这样，我一进屋的时候，乳母就在哄琉生，可是琉生根本不理她，还是得我出马！”

　　“小鹤都这么能干，都会哄弟弟了。”斑看着小鹤说道，小鹤情不自禁露出得意的神情，这时候前厅的门打开，玲子让人端了今晚的晚膳进来，小鹤嗅了嗅饭菜香，说道：“琉生什么时候能吃这些呀。”

　　“弟弟还小，需要慢慢长大，至少也要一年。”斑说道。

　　“一年啊……好长哦。”小鹤嘟嘴说道，他看着斑，“父亲，你都好几天没去看琉生了，去看看他吧！琉生一定是因为父亲不喜欢他，才整天哭的！”

　　小孩子的话都是没什么道理，斑有些好笑，却还是拗不过小鹤，于是点了点头：“知道了，知道了，一点都不知道体恤父亲每日工作辛苦……”他说完，又看向柱间，柱间之前都在听他们彼此之间的对话，这一幕在他看来，好似一切都似曾相识，曾几何时在原来的宇智波大宅里，田岛和辉夜也是这么对话的，那时候田岛还在，辉夜还不知道什么是愁滋味。柱间鬼使神差点了点头，却在点头后心里有些后悔，小鹤觉察到柱间的情绪变化，有些惴惴不安，只能拿筷子扒口饭压压惊。

　　柱间说道：“小鹤，就算急着带我们去看弟弟，也不要吃的太急了。”

　　小鹤被柱间一说，立刻挺直了脊梁，说道：“哦！”

　　一顿饭时间匆匆而过，柱间和斑两个人在一蹦一跳的小鹤带领下，来到了孩子的房间。乳母还是头一次看到两个主人一起来到房间里，顿时就拘谨起来，斑看了她一眼，说道：“你出去休息吧，这里有我们这两个人照看着就够了。”他说着，从摇篮里抱起了琉生，琉生刚刚吃过一顿奶，已经睡了过去，他比一般的孩子要轻上一些，斑小心翼翼抱起他，让他睡在自己的臂弯里，然后抱到一旁，坐下身让柱间看个仔细。小鹤也好奇的探头过来看看，他小声说道：“琉生，他睡着了呢……”

　　柱间轻声“嘘”了一下，小鹤立刻噤声，柱间贴近了斑，已经能嗅到孩子身上的乳臭味，他很久没有亲近这样的气息，一时觉得温暖又有些怀念，斑小声说道：“你要抱抱吗？”

　　柱间犹豫了一下，还是摇了摇头，说道：“你抱着就很好，要是动作太大，他会醒的。”他们三人看着这个孩子，一时气氛倒是很好，斑的目光落在孩子的身上总算柔和许多，小鹤还在一旁小声说道：“琉生现在笨笨的，都不太会笑呢。”

　　斑说道：“他出生连满月都没有，能搭理你就算不错了。”像琉生这么大的孩子，一般都是睡觉居多，也是小鹤整天没的玩耍，就盯着孩子看，每天都能看到琉生睡醒的样子。

　　小鹤说道：“反正琉生喜欢我。”

　　“是，喜欢你，还不快点去洗澡，明天清晨不做功课了吗？”斑催促了小鹤一声，将这个一直有点吵闹的孩子给支开。

　　等小鹤不情不愿的走了，柱间和斑才有了单独的空间。

　　“柱间，你仔细看看孩子，他像我吗？”斑问道。

　　柱间听到斑这么发问，于是低头看看琉生的五官，这个时候的孩子能看出什么，可是柱间还是说：“当然是像的，眉毛和鼻子很像……都很高很挺。”他这么说的时候望着斑的样子，斑和泉奈作为一母同胞的兄弟，也没有不像的道理，斑听到柱间这么说，心中有些释然，又觉得有些遗憾，但是柱间的这个回答总没有让他太失望，于是斑露出了笑容，说道：“你说像，那肯定是像的。”

　　他们抱着孩子又说了些话，斑看着他的时候，总不免想到当初同样很虚弱的小鹤，便同柱间说了说当初小鹤的趣事。小鹤的性格真的不算像他，有些温柔，有些怕生，是个十分可爱的孩子。柱间听到斑这样形容小鹤的时候，脑海里会出现当初那个背后有人就没办法尿尿的笨蛋，那阵子的斑的确也称不上可爱，但是会让人觉得格外有意思。

　　想到之类，柱间也觉得很好笑。

　　他们两个人的影子被烛光投映在窗上，成了近日难得和谐的时候。

　　

　　幕 三八三

　　泉奈第一次觉得木叶是这样的陌生，或者说，他已经太习惯在雷之国的边境。

　　雷之国的边境，是和抱月城平原接壤的地方，在平原结束的地方，就会出现成片的森林。当初在那座森林里，他也同雷之国的忍者战斗过许多次，考虑到这次的忍界大战，节节胜利的他们已经将营地扎在了森林之中，方便埋伏以及阻拦雷之国的忍者。在雷之国边境的这么多天，他每天都在数着日子，都在等待着自己的部下给自己传递木叶的消息。每一天，每一个夜晚，每一个梦破碎醒来的时候，他都是这样等待着柱间的消息。

　　他一直都在奇怪，为什么已经过了换防期，但是为什么木叶的名单里还是没有他的名字，为此感到不妙的他私下让人给日向一族带了话。他可以出让部分自己在雷之国的战功，让日向一族的战绩更加辉煌，而举手之劳也只不过是让他顺道回到木叶，就在这项交易确定之际，泉奈通过部下的传信也终于知道自己为什么会受到了阻拦。

　　这个原由自然跟柱间有关，有人不希望他在柱间分娩前后纠缠着他，因而将他几日的任务一直延长到这个时候。

　　而泉奈也很清楚，在背后阻拦的人是谁，无非就是扉间和斑，两个人图谋也是极有可能。

　　当想通这点的时候，泉奈人已经奔在路上，他没有耐心等待着日向一族的运作，他现在只想用最快的速度跑回木叶。

　　时间是这样的紧迫，他的孩子可能已经生了下来，但是他已经没有机会去见证那个激动的时刻，那是他与柱间的缘分，他和柱间之间的结晶，他怎么可以不守护在一旁。

　　此时的泉奈，已经根本不想去考虑斑和扉间的感受，只觉得自己已经被过分的欺压，他们甚至剥夺了他看孩子第一眼的权力！

　　泉奈奔在路上，露水、汗水浸湿了他的衣服，等他快要接近木叶的时候，一路风驰电掣的泉奈只觉得整个人都疲倦到了极点。他残存的理智告诉他，如果他这个时候去找柱间的话，那么跟斑大打出手的时候，他落入下风是肯定的事情。不想让这件事情发生的泉奈来到自己暂时栖身的地方，他留了个心眼，没有睡在房间里，反而躲进了密室之中，在密室里有一张小床可以供他休息。

　　密室里根本见不到阳光，没有了其他因素的打扰，疲倦的泉奈睡得格外长，甚至额头隐隐作痛。当他打算去和部下会合的时候，他听到了楼上的响动声……

　　在这个时候，还会有谁来找他呢？

　　泉奈下意识扣紧了苦无，等待着敌人打开机关的一瞬间。就当外面的阳光撒入暗道，泉奈的苦无也应声发出，他在这个间隙当中，闪身出了密道，却看到了千手扉间站在房间里。

　　泉奈立刻怒不可遏，更让人愤怒的事情是，扉间竟然口口声声让他不要去找柱间！跟斑简直是一丘之貉！

　　他可以不在乎自己的性命，可以不在乎自己的生命，甚至可以不在乎木叶的其他人！但是，这些人实在是太过分了！他们竟然在试图侵犯他唯二的宝物，而且……其中还有他曾经的同伙。

　　“扉间，你这个两面三刀的家伙！”泉奈咒骂着，如果他不是还记得扉间是柱间的弟弟，他应该暂时退避的话，那么跟扉间的一场战斗势必难以避免。带着愤恨，泉奈找机会脱离了自己的据点，他离开房间后，立刻进入了一条巷子，这个时候，如果没有意外的话，扉间应该还在等烟雾散去，时间还算充裕的泉奈甚至站定选好了位置，然后立刻离开了这里。太阳还在天际闪耀着，街道上满是行人，泉奈并不想让熟人认出自己，他顺手从路人的头上取了顶帽子戴在自己的头上，然后又从裁缝铺顺手拿了件斗篷包裹着自己，这样他看起来，仿佛是个护送商队来到木叶的闲散忍者。

　　他一下子就融入到了旅店的气氛当中，泉奈拿着一壶酒，坐在角落的位置听着木叶村的新闻，这里的每个人都热衷于嚼别人的舌根子，只要竖起耳朵，他就知道最近木叶发生了些什么事情。

　　前几天半夜千手香不知道又出了谁的急诊，最近的火影大人跟人打招呼时神情总让人觉得怪怪的……这些消息说的人没有留心，但是听者却有意。泉奈下意识握紧了自己的拳头，他呆坐在位置上，想到扉间同自己争执时说的话，柱间如今还在休养，他难道要去打扰柱间的安宁？

　　可是，作为孩子的父亲，他去看看孩子，以及孩子的母亲，难道不也是人之常情吗？

　　泉奈快记不清自己多久没有看到柱间了，他心爱的那个人，对他是那样的冷酷，却又冒着如此的风险生下他们的孩子，就算他们之间的情感单薄的如同一张纸，但是他作为一个男人，不去看看柱间，又像什么话。

　　许多个念头在泉奈的脑子里交织着，他想到了柱间，想到了那个不曾谋面的孩子，想到可恶的斑和扉间，不知不觉已经喝下了两壶酒。白天会像他这样饮酒的人还是少数，等黄昏降临的时候，泉奈还是走出了木叶。

　　而这个时候木叶让他觉得陌生，每个人都走在归家的路上，可是……他的家又在哪里？

　　没有家的木叶，让他的内心只感觉到一片荒芜。

　　泉奈走在街道上，行人擦着他的肩膀，他的脚步因为酒气上头而有些踉跄，身上的酒气和身上衣服的邋遢让人不由得多瞩目了几眼泉奈，好在他脸上没有刮的胡子成了他最好的掩饰。当夜幕笼罩大地的时候，泉奈也终于来到了宇智波家的围墙外。

　　这里已经不再是他的家，没有等待他的父亲，没有可以托付性命的手足，就连爱人都在他人的怀抱里。泉奈站在墙根的时候，心中五味杂陈，他只能寄望于柱间能给他一点点的时间。

　　他悄然翻过了墙，无论这个时候斑在或不在，他都要加倍的小心。泉奈近乎无声的落在草地上，他在草木的掩护下，看着湖泊那头的房屋，他朝那里悄声接近着。然而当他来到柱间房间的窗户外，却发现里面漆黑一片，并没有柱间的身影，心中不免觉得有些失望，泉奈矮下身子挨个在房间里找寻着柱间可能在的地方。

　　他经过了蜜豆的房间，经过了仆役的通房，听到人们彼此间的调笑，最后终于在一间过去闲置的房间里看到了亮起的烛光，和在烛光下说话的两个人。

　　那窗户上映照着一对的身影，柱间的身量总是让人很好辨认，而另外一个人泉奈也再熟悉不过。

　　此刻斑的手里正托着什么，他一只手臂略高，做怀抱的样子，泉奈只要转念一想，就知道斑手里抱着的是什么……

　　会需要这样姿势怀抱的，无非就是婴儿。

　　是他的孩子！

　　他的孩子此刻就在斑的手里，而柱间……柱间在他的身边！

　　泉奈几乎就要冲了上去，可是斑的声音唤回了他的理智：“柱间，琉生这次一定不会跟小松一样的……我会好好照顾他的。”

　　琉生，是他的孩子吗？

　　泉奈站在角落，听着屋内的声音目眦欲裂，在雷之国的那么多天，他也时常想着，自己的孩子要叫什么名字。他想过了许多的名字，却始终也拿不定主意：庆泰、晃太郎、凉司、秀人……

　　他又想过，如果是女孩该怎么办，于是又想了些女孩的名字。

　　那几乎成为了他唯一的乐趣，而如今……他终于知道了，他的孩子叫琉生。

　　这个名字是斑取的吗？凭什么！明明他才是孩子真正的父亲！

　　“小松……”柱间在窗后轻叹了一口气，“斑，我相信你，琉生一定会好好的……改天我们一起去看看小松吧。”

　　泉奈感觉到自己的膝盖一阵阵发软，柱间口中说过的话，就像是一记重锤捶在他的心口上，他的耳朵里一阵嗡鸣，柱间……就这样默认琉生是斑的孩子了吗？

　　明明，柱间没有否认过，琉生……是他的孩子的。

　　为什么，柱间如今变卦了？

　　泉奈向后退了一步，窗里的一切对于此刻的他来说，都过于刺目，他已经不能忍受待在这个地方！否则他会发狂！

　　泉奈转身离开，他遁入黑暗当中，仓皇而落魄。

　　

　　　　泉奈的离开激不起一点的波澜，房间里的柱间对此一无所知。他看着怀抱孩子的斑，这个男人此时有别于往日的冷酷，看起来更像是一个平凡的父亲。

　　斑觉察到柱间的目光，柱间眼里的意味让他心头一暖，他露出了一丝微笑，然后将孩子放回摇篮里。

　　睡在摇篮里的琉生皱了皱小脸，并没有从梦中醒来，而斑则拉着柱间的手，朝着他们的房间而去。

　　柱间目光注视着斑，两个人穿过了走廊，走进了屋子里，斑吹灭了房中的烛光，然后拥抱了柱间……

　

　　幕 三八四

　　泉奈的回来就像是一颗扔进池塘里的石头，除了激起一阵涟漪之外，什么都没有。

　　即使是扉间也是花了好几天才意识到这点，然后放下了那颗提起的心脏，缓上了一口气。他的部下并没有忘记去打探泉奈的行踪，但是这一点上，泉奈还是保持着一个忍者的高水准，没有人找到过他的行踪。这个男人难道是离开了木叶？这个疑问在扉间的心里打个转，最后随着时间的过去而不得不确定这点。

　　无论是因为什么原因，宇智波泉奈已经离开了木叶，而且，除了和扉间的冲突外，任何事情都没有发生。

　　当他把这个消息传递给斑的时候，斑正在家里查看着琉生的情况。夏日最麻烦的就是天气过于闷热，而小婴儿因为身体虚弱，往往要多穿上一些衣服，乳母就算是破有经验，但是还是有了疏忽，流了些汗的琉生因为吹了穿堂风而着凉了，这么小的孩子着凉是格外凶险的事情，毕竟想要灌药都不知道该怎么灌进去。千手香为此不得不又住进了宇智波家，虽然没办法用药，但是查克拉的本质是生命力，利用这股力量来增强琉生的体质还是可以的。

　　扉间的口讯传达给了玲子，这个女人的嘴角露出了一点微笑，她给带话的人送了点心意，便转回头去找斑。

　　这几天斑的心情总是阴晴不定，从那日过后，他和柱间的关系缓和了许多，但是琉生的生病又开始让他急上火。斑连代替柱间工作都没有什么心情，于是每天都只去半日，等到下午的时候就提前回来，守在琉生的身边，而柱间看他忙不过来，索性让人将公文带回来一部分，自己坐在矮榻边上翻阅。玲子悄声走到了琉生的房间门口，然后在门外小声说道：“斑大人，扉间大人托人带了口讯给您。”

　　“什么事情？”里面的斑语气不善的说道。

　　玲子打开了门扉，然后看到了这个时候守在摇篮前的斑，斑的目光正看着琉生，玲子进来的时候，斑正用干净的棉巾替琉生湿润嘴唇。这孩子生病的时候喝不了水，只能用这样的方法来维持着他不脱水。斑听到玲子的脚步声，回头瞪了她一眼：“说吧。”

　　“扉间大人说，宇智波泉奈已经离开了木叶。”

　　“他离开了？！”斑讶异道，但是随即脸上透露出了一点喜色，“他确定吗？”

　　“千真万确。”玲子说道。

　　“泉奈这个家伙……”斑将这个消息放在心里思索了一下，然后说道，“让我们的人再确认一下……。”

　　玲子拿了斑的命令又出去了，只留下房间里的斑看着琉生。琉生在摇篮里皱着一张小脸，斑拿另外一条汗巾给他擦拭着额头的汗水，这个孩子昨晚还在咳嗽，斑原本睡在柱间的房间里，可是最后干脆守了琉生一夜。琉生的咳嗽让他想起了当初照顾小鹤、小松的时候，两个孩子一个咳嗽了，另外一个还会跟着哭起来，让人头疼得不行。如今琉生虽然咳嗽，但是总算不会带着个小哭包，让他心里踏实了一点。

　　在斑看来，每个孩子的天性都各有不同，晴树大度，小鹤柔软，而琉生这个孩子则比较让人心疼，这个孩子不怎么爱哭。平时难受了，也多是哼哼唧唧的哭几下，比起晴树扯着嗓子的哭嚎，区别特别明显。

　　眼下，换了晴树那时候，恐怕哭的厉害，可是琉生也只是不断的哼哼。

　　“现在，你总算是安全了……”斑轻声说道，他用手触碰了一下琉生的小脸，这一碰，感觉好像比之前的热度要好一些，斑脸上的笑意跟着更深了。

　　再守了琉生一会儿，斑听到了走廊上轻快的脚步，背后的门很快唰一声被拉开，斑转过头就看到跑得一脑门都是汗的小鹤。

　　“父亲，我考试……考试通过啦！”小鹤大声说道，斑对他笑了一下，然后比了个嘘的动作，然后指了指自己后面的琉生。

　　小鹤吐吐舌头，说道：“对不起，我忘记了……弟弟怎么样了？”

　　“琉生今天有好转了。”斑说完，小鹤就凑了过来，然后看着摇篮里的琉生，“真是太好了。”他想伸手碰碰琉生，斑抓住了他脏兮兮的手，说道：“你弟弟还生着病，你想碰他，就先把手洗干净……”

　　小鹤被这么一提醒，立刻去洗干净自己的爪子，然后碰了碰小琉生，咯咯笑着：“弟弟摸起来有点凉了。”

　　听到小鹤这么说，斑的嘴角露出了微笑，这样的童言童语总是会让人觉得好笑。他看着小鹤，还有他肩膀上的挎包，想起小鹤刚考完了柱间安排的测试，便有些奇怪问道：“晴树呢？”晴树得知小鹤可以考试之后，可是他们之中最开心的那个，毕竟小鹤到了学校之后，兄弟俩个见面的时间也能够变多，而不用在放学的时候专门安排等待。这样期待小鹤考试结果的晴树，不可能不跟着小鹤一块儿回来。

　　小鹤听到斑说的，扁扁嘴说道：“晴树哥哥临时被加了功课，让我先回来告诉父亲这个好消息，待会他就会过来吧。”

　　话虽然这么说，但是晴树不能跟他一块回来，还是让人有些不开心。

　　斑明白了原因，便让人去厨房准备得丰盛一些，毕竟晴树难得回来，当然要让他过得开心才行。

　　今天对于宇智波宅来说，确实是个好日子，斑和小鹤看了看琉生之后，就把他放了下来，小鹤去了前厅，斑则回到了柱间的房间提醒柱间用饭的时候到了。

　　柱间坐在房间里，人靠在窗边的矮榻上，不大的几案上堆满了公文，斑走进来的脚步声打断了出神的柱间，他抬起头看着斑，随口问道：“琉生的情况怎么样？”

　　“烧退了下来，就等慢慢调理咳嗽，现在应该没什么大碍了。”

　　“哦，那就好。”柱间漫不经心的在公文上批改了几个字，然后伸了伸懒腰，他的眼睛中没什么神采，是从分娩那日之后就是如此，似乎什么都没办法让柱间提起精神。斑从柱间的手里拿掉笔，然后说道：“今天小鹤通过了考试，晴树也要回来，我让厨房准备的丰盛点。”

　　“为小鹤庆祝吗？”柱间直起身子，他用手捶了捶肩膀，自从分娩之后，他的身体还是受到不少的影响，前几天是身体乏力，查克拉恢复中，而如今好了一些，但是一些孕妇的体征又明显了起来。他此时的胸口就闷闷涨涨的，作为一个男人并不适应这种感觉，柱间的脸色也就跟着黑了下来。

　　“是，毕竟，他可以去上学了。”斑说道。

　　“上学了，小鹤会遇到更多的事情，这孩子会变的更加独立吧……”柱间停顿一下，然后笑了笑，“对他也是个好事。”他指了一旁的衣服，然后示意斑，“把那件外套给我吧。”

　　斑替柱间穿着衣服，手指从柱间的肩头，流连到了腰间，然后将柱间的腰带束紧，柱间不自在的在斑的怀抱里扭动了一下身体，然后斑按着他的胸口：“变成女人的样子，不是更舒服吗？”

　　柱间看了他一眼，然后把斑的手拉下身：“到时候再说吧。”

　　两个人一前一后的出了门，在前厅的时候，和从玄关进来的晴树打了个照面。晴树这个年纪的孩子总是在长个子，一不留神就又长高了一点，晴树看到斑脸上的笑容扩大，说道：“父亲好，母亲好。”

　　斑点了点头，打开门，里面的小鹤正百无聊赖的玩杯子，看到晴树眼睛一亮，然后叫道：“兄长，我通过啦！”

　　晴树给他丢过去一个包裹着锦缎的小盒子，说道：“这个是庆祝的礼物。”这份意料之喜更是让小鹤笑弯了眼睛。

　　柱间和斑坐下，斑挨个询问了晴树和小鹤的功课，晴树正襟危坐的样子在柱间看来，跟扉间就像是一个模子里出来的，柱间随口问：“晴树，你跟扉间如今相处的怎样？”

　　“扉间叔叔很照顾我。”晴树说道，“每天都会抽出时间过问我的功课，也会在闲暇之余指导我的忍术。”柱间听着点了点头，然后留神着斑的神色，斑和扉间两个人从来都不怎么对盘，“看来你扉间叔叔把你照顾的不错，斑，你今天总可以放心了吧。”

　　斑坐在位子上 ，看着晴树如今的样子，他的儿子确实是更加懂事了，就是从老师那里也能听到对晴树的称赞，作为一个父亲，这是他最想看到的，哪怕……这个时候，晴树已经被过继到了千手家。

　　斑深吸了口气，说道：“在千手家过得一切都顺心吗？”

　　晴树抓了抓头发，说道：“除了继承人的功课有些累外，都还不错吧。”他有些不好意思的说道，有些担心自己的话会不会伤了斑的心。柱间的手此时从下面握着斑的手，斑说道：“那我也就放心了……小鹤，现在该你说说考试的时候怎么样了。”

　　小鹤对于自己大战考试的丰功伟绩早就酝酿多时，这个时候斑特地询问，小鹤立刻不遗余力的描述了考试的艰难，还有自己的功课扎实，平时多读书总是有好处的，像小鹤此刻，就可以口齿清晰的说得天花乱坠，光荣得好似荣归故里的战士，这样的效果让站在门旁的侍女都忍不住捂着嘴巴偷笑。看到小鹤这么得意，斑还得强忍着笑容说：“不错，但是你的战法还是不够成熟，只是通过了小小的测验不要骄傲，以后的功课会更加繁重的。”

　　他们这边说的开心，吃的东西也跟着上齐，一家人吃着难得团圆的饭，享受着美好的时刻。

　　

　　幕 三八五

　　再好的时光都有过去的时候，宇智波一家人用完了饭，玲子又安排人上了甜点，吃着甜点聊着天，不知不觉夜幕渐深，千手家的人也来接晴树回家。小鹤和晴树两个孩子依依惜别，而斑则带着柱间到了庭院里，夏日里的闷热在池塘边会感觉好许多，柱间靠在亭子上，半眯着眼听着穿过池塘的风声，池边的青蛙也在叫着，斑陪着柱间看着倒影在湖中的月亮，说道：“过几天安排好所有的事情，就可以让小鹤进学校了。”

　　柱间看了他一眼，说道：“是这样没错，到时候他们两个人在学校里又可以作伴了。”

　　斑和柱间并肩坐着，这种闲适的心情是两人长久以来少有的，斑一时有些感叹，说道：“没想到，时间过的这么快。”

　　柱间沉默了一下，说道：“是啊，时间过得好快。”转眼间，连晴树和小鹤都已经是这个年纪的孩子，而辉夜……更是离开家里也有半年了，柱间想到这里，闭上了眼睛，斑转过头，月亮照在柱间的面孔上，看着柱间的神情，斑说道：“你累了吗？”

　　柱间说道：“大概是吧，夜深了，我累了……”

　　“这两天辛苦你了，本来应该是我该做的事情。”

　　“毕竟，琉生生病了，这些天也都是你在费心。琉生这个孩子，千手香怎么说？”柱间问道。

　　斑想到千手香说过的话，说道：“她说，琉生这个孩子，虽然是难产，但是悉心照料，以后想来不会受到影响。”这也让他松了口气，不然，就算是时代和平了，一个身体虚弱的孩子，终究会吃亏。

“那就好……”柱间轻轻地说道，这也让他心中对孩子的歉疚淡了几分。

斑留心着柱间的神情，他没有对柱间说的是，他也检查了琉生是否有轮回眼，毕竟过去小鹤、小松都有轮回眼，如果琉生也有那双眼睛，岂不是意味着……

想到这里，斑深吸了一口，说道：“我们回房间吧，等再晚一点，夜风就太凉了。”

他自己并没有检查出什么端倪，对此，斑归咎于自己并不了解轮回眼。之后，他可以再慢慢去研究。

怀揣着心思，他们慢慢走回房间，斑看着走在前面的柱间，那长长的发不时扫在他们两个人相牵的手上。

　　柱间打开房门，斑从背后拥抱着柱间，将他带入了房间。柱间因为斑的拥抱而僵硬了一下，随后放松下来，这几天他体力也恢复了，承担性事这种事情，是几天前就可以了的。斑的吻落在柱间的颈后，然后将柱间的腰身扣紧，斑将手放在柱间的腰带上，轻声说道：“这个腰带，刚才是我系上的，我可以解开吗？”

　　柱间呼吸一下，然后将身体的重量交给了斑，斑得到柱间的默许，便将腰带给解开扔在一旁，他的手从衣服解开的缝隙滑了进去，抚摸着柱间的腰身，斑说道：“你不是胸口正难受吗？”

　　柱间说道：“你的要求倒不如一口气说完。”

　　斑在柱间的耳边轻声笑了起来，等怀中的身体变得更加柔软之后，两个人跌跌撞撞来到了屏风之后。他们双双倒在了床上，柱间坐在斑的身上，看着斑脸上的笑容，他伸手也解开了斑的衣服，斑直勾勾的看着柱间的动作，笑得甚至有些轻挑。柱间说道：“上次，还没有把你喂饱吗？”

　　“上次，根本不够。”斑说道，然后他猛的抽了口气，因为柱间的手已经握住了他的要害。

　　柱间修长的手指在斑还没有脱下的裤子上勾画着，然后一把握住渐渐勃起的那里，饱满的欲望在柱间的指间跳动着，仿佛有着诉说不完的热情。柱间握着那里，然后轻车熟路的套弄着，他的手指时而在上面描摹着图形，时而用指甲轻轻的掐弄着顶端，斑的呼吸变得粗重，看着柱间身体的目光越发的灼热。柱间不知道自己为什么心血来潮同斑这样挑情着，或许是他的心中已经压抑了太多的东西，在这样的一个夜晚，恰巧想要被释放出来。

　　柱间将斑的裤腰下拉，直到看着兜裆布遮挡的性器，那事物已经勃起的冒出了头来，柱间上下套弄着，看着顶端溢出晶莹的汁液。斑已经说不出话，只是看着柱间的动作，好奇着他下一步会怎样进行着，柱间看着斑，露出了笑容，然后渐渐低下了身，斑的呼吸都要跟着柱间的动作暂停下来。他看到柱间张开了口，然后渐渐朝着自己的下身的位置靠近，最后……那双唇吞咽下了他的欲望。

　　骤然被纳入温暖湿润的口中，斑深吸了一口气，他的热血仿佛都朝着肚脐下三寸的位置涌去，柱间在这时，动了动自己的舌头，灵活的舌在顶端上滑动一下，堪堪擦过铃口的边缘，那敏感的顶端在此时炸出一瞬的快感，让斑只觉得眼前像炸开了烟花一样。他抬起头，看着柱间接下来的动作，跪伏着为斑口交的柱间将斑的性器吞咽的更深。更多的欲望被湿热所包裹，斑看到自己的性器渐渐深入，直到被柱间吞咽了大半，这个时候，他感觉到自己的顶端几乎要顶到柱间的喉口。柱间适时的挤压了一下嗓子，那感觉就像是什么紧跟着收缩了一样，斑腰下一软，感觉到自己的性器变得更加膨胀。饱满的顶端被舌尖挑逗着，柱身上的脉络也被舌头描摹着，这每一下的动作都让斑感觉到快感连连。

　　他下意识挺动了腰身，让自己的欲望在柱间的口中驰骋着，不知道过了多长时间，斑精关一松，随后精液便喷射而出。这个时候的柱间本来想将斑的欲望吐出，可是热烫的白浊还是射了出来，斑直接看到了这样的场景，在到达巅峰的一刻，看到白色的浊液被溅射在柱间的脸上，他低吼一声，一挺腰，更多的白浊涌了出来，溅在柱间的脸上。

　　柱间有些愣神，好一会才反应过来，这个时候，斑已经扯着他的手，将他拉扯到自己的怀里，然后覆身压住柱间的身体。他的手抚摸着柱间的身体，从胸口滑到了腰间，最后来到了柱间两股间的桃源地，他才把手探进去，就摸到一片湿滑，手指要进入蜜穴中根本不用花费什么气力。斑轻松的探入了两指，让手指在柱间滑腻的花穴中抽送着，他轻声说道：“柱间，你这里好湿啊……是什么时候湿的？”

　　柱间微微开启嘴唇喘息着，他喉间压抑的呻吟听起来格外的甜腻，听的斑下腹更是一紧，斑附耳在柱间一旁，说道：“是舔着我时候湿的吗？是不是……想到它在你身体里的样子，我的尺寸……你很满意吧。”斑边说着，边再探入了一指，三指同时在柱间的身体里抠挖着，另外一手则揉弄着柱间的后臀，那被反复搓揉的地方牵动着敏感的花穴，柱间的身体变得更软，身上黏腻的汗水同斑混合在了一起。

　　斑深吸一口气，感觉到自己已经准备的差不多了，他低吼一声，抽出自己的手指，然后猛地插入到柱间身体里，柱间的两腿同时被斑大大的分开。他猛的向前一冲，囊袋拍打着柱间的后臀，然后一瞬插到了柱间蜜穴的最深处，柱间尖叫一声，一阵收缩，已经迎来了一个小高潮。

　　斑在他耳边继续说道：“喜欢吧……刚刚还在你的嘴巴里。喜欢它把你填满对吗？现在我就在满足你……”斑边说着，边在柱间的身体里抽送了起来，那滑腻的花穴在斑的鞭笞下颤抖着，柱间咬着自己的手背来遮掩着自己羞耻的声音，但是零星的声音还是从喉间溢出，斑听着那细碎的声音，只觉得欲望更加炽热，他向着柱间的深处发出猛烈的进攻。

　　柱间猛的绷紧自己的身体，然后看着斑的将头埋在自己的颈项边，他们的交合处结合的格外紧密，几乎是紧紧的契合着。斑嗅着柱间颈边的气息，然后舔吻着柱间的耳朵，柱间下意识揽着斑的颈项，丰腴的胸脯在斑的身上磨蹭着。斑调整着自己的姿势，让脸颊蹭着柱间的乳肉，那丰满的乳房拍打着斑的脸颊，那乳香溢满着斑的鼻间，斑深吸一口气，张口含住柱间的一头，然后用舌尖挑逗着，柱间挺着自己的胸口，感受着斑下体猛烈的攻击。欲望在体内攀升交织着，冲刷着两个人的理智，斑狠狠地在柱间的身体里射了出来，却还意犹未尽。

　　他搂着柱间柔软的身体，等待着欲望的复苏，靠着舔弄挑逗着柱间的乳肉，斑很快又重整旗鼓，拉着柱间在床上抵死缠绵着，两个人的身体紧贴着，然后随着斑带着柱间调整着动作，柱间又坐在了斑的身上，在斑向上顶弄的时候，欲望进入到前所未有的深度，一下下的顶撞在柱间的宫口。

　　这样的疯狂缠绵，直到夜空中隐隐听到鸡鸣，斑才拉着柱间困倦的睡下。这一睡，就是到了日上三竿的时候，热烈的太阳跃过了屏风照在了斑的脸上，斑这才皱着眉头醒过来，那一夜的疯狂让他几乎射空了这些天的存货，精疲力竭到现在才醒过来。而柱间则还在睡着，因为充足的睡眠，气色看起来甚至比昨天还好一些，对此斑只能抓抓自己的头发笑一笑。

　　斑蹑手蹑脚的起身，不想惊醒还在睡着的柱间，匆匆穿好了衣服，然后带着柱间批改过的公文到村子里。

　　对于斑的姗姗来迟，扉间怨气不小，他先是质问道：“你怎么这么晚才来！”边说边打量着斑的身上，看到斑凌乱的头发，还有眼睛下的黑眼圈，扉间皱起了眉头，看斑的神情怎么都不像是焦虑了一晚才睡下。

　　“睡得晚了……所以就迟了。”斑将手里批示好的东西交给扉间，“东西就在这里，我继续了。”

　　扉间看着斑嘴角掩不住的笑意，心情更加恶劣了起来，作为男人，他这个时候还能不懂斑的意思，就是个蠢蛋了！

　　

　　幕 三八六

　　木叶的忍者学校坐落在近山的那一头，抬头就能看到巨大的山壁，据说当初建村的时候，还有人打算在这里凿刻着火影的雕像，但是考虑到火影还在世，这个计划也就暂时搁置。如今一抬头，还是能看到光秃秃的山壁，让人觉得确实该刻点什么在上面。眼见着黄昏时分，各个忍班里也各自结束了课程，小鹤站在校门的一旁，胳膊上还扎着绷带。他等了有一会，望着校舍的方向等得颈脖子都伸长了。还在，总算让他盼到等待的人，晴树穿着一套有着千手家族徽的衣服从校舍走来，身边还簇拥着两个孩子，等看到小鹤之后，他偏过头跟两个人说道：“今天就不同你们一道走了，明天见。”

　　“这是宇智波家的那个小子吧，晴树同学对他很照顾呢。”

　　“毕竟千手家和宇智波家的关系不一样，联姻之后，哪怕没有什么关系都算是亲戚吧。”另外一个孩子说道。

　　“就你们话多。”晴树笑骂道，“还不快点走，不然的话我去给阿姨们告状，说你们放学不回家跑去道场里偷看别人打架。”

　　“喂，这就是我们之间的情谊吗？”刚开始说话的男孩子瞪大眼睛，然后赶忙朝家里跑去。

　　晴树甩开了他们，朝着小鹤走过去，小鹤一把抱住他，说道：“我都听到了！”

　　“他们不会说话，回头我就教训他们。”晴树揉揉小鹤的头发，“怎么了？今天还特地等我……”

　　说到这里，小鹤就一肚子怨气，本以为来上课了就可以跟晴树每天放学回家，没想到的是，他们不是同时入学，除了有些课是一起的，平时都没什么交集，就连放学的时间都不一样，更不要提他功课多了之后，总得先回家做完功课，不然的话，他要是学业上丢了人，那些同样在班级里眼红他被族长领养的宇智波孩子不知道要怎么酸他。

　　“有几天没见了，跟你说说话。”小鹤同晴树边走边说，从学校到大道有一条路，等到了路口，宇智波家和千手家就分别是在木叶的两头了。晴树看小鹤的样子，也不急着回到千手家，走到路口，先拉着小鹤在一旁的档口坐下，叫了一碟丸子，跟小鹤两个人分着吃。

　　“怎么了，小鹤？”

　　“我……我昨天好像梦见辉夜……兄长了。”小鹤犹豫一下，还是说出习惯的那个称呼，“你说，辉夜兄长会回来吗？这都已经秋天了，连小琉生都变大了那么多，马上过年了……辉夜兄长会回来吗？”

　　晴树没想到他会提起辉夜的事情，晴树年长一点，对于当初的事情也比小鹤要更清楚一点，假如他是辉夜，他也肯定不愿意回到这样的家里。晴树摇了摇头，说道：“我又不是神仙，怎么会知道这种事情……总之，他想回来，总会回来的。”

　　“说起来，泉奈叔叔也好一阵子没看到了……明明大家都回来了。”小鹤奇怪说道。

　　木叶同两个国家的忍界大战，终究随着时间的过去而临近了尾声，这次的战斗和过去的战斗规模早就有些不同了，经历过一阵子的和平，没有几个人愿意看到整个土地都成为战场，就连参战的本国人都不愿意发生这样的事情。在保守的状态下，火之国同其他国家的开战被限定在边境那一块的地方，大家就像是有着共识一样，没有深入腹地大肆破坏，最后，这一场起因中忍大赛的战斗，在不到一年的时间结束了。

　　该复仇的复仇，该抵御的抵御，虽然大家都害怕战争，但是和往常比起来，木叶只是比平时要紧张一些。各自的商贸交流都还是彼此流通的，这也注定这场争斗是没办法持久的，但是即便如此，木叶还是损失了一些人手，就晴树所知道的，上一届忍校毕业的毕业生就战死了四个，另外有七个人不能再作为战斗忍者。

　　在木叶墓园的烈士碑前，又增加上了好些名字，他们作为学生是要去见证名字被登上墓碑的那一刻的。

　　“兄长，泉奈叔叔不会……”小鹤有些犹豫的说道。

　　“怎么可能。”晴树有些哭笑不得，“泉奈叔叔可是很厉害的忍者，是仅次于父亲的高手呢。不回来，肯定是因为他在边境的位置至关重要吧！”

　　小鹤懵懵懂懂的点了头，晴树给他擦了擦嘴角的糖渍，说道：“好了，该回去了。晚上少吃点，不然你又肚胀的睡不着。”

　　小鹤依依不舍的给晴树道别，晴树虽然也有些不舍，但是这些情感他在来到千手家的时候，就渐渐花时间克服了。他回到千手家，管家夫人在玄关看着他微笑道：“少爷今天和小鹤少爷见面了？”

　　“是啊，他总是喜欢多想些有的没的。”晴树无奈笑了笑，他看了看门口的鞋子，说道：“扉间叔叔回来了吗？”

　　管家夫人点了点头，于是晴树将自己的腰杆挺直，朝着前厅的位置走去，扉间正在前厅批复着什么东西，看到晴树之后，就放了下来，说道：“今天晚回来了。”

　　“是的。”晴树犹豫一下，把今天小鹤跟自己说的话都讲了一遍，扉间听在耳朵里，心里莫名有些感叹，他说道：“泉奈，他有自己的任务，你回答的也没错。”

　　“是在雷之国的边境吗？”

　　扉间有些讶异，看着他说：“你……”他想了想，平日自己教导晴树，不过是在他做功课的时候检查情报，有时候会同一些部下在客厅闲聊，但是转念一想，如今晴树已经有了收集情报的概念，这总不会是坏事，“算了，你做的也只是一个忍者该做的事情。”

　　晴树听到扉间这样说，脸上露出了笑容，说道：“我只是稍微打听了一下，毕竟……母亲对泉奈叔叔的态度很奇怪。”说到这里，晴树低垂下眼，随着他年纪渐长，有些事情已经是没办法忽视的。

　　“好了。不要让太多的人知道这个事情，泉奈……目前跟斑的关系不是很好，毕竟，有些族老一直都是支持他的。”扉间认真说道，“你要记住这点，如果看到他，不要跟他太亲密。”

　　晴树没想到听到的是这样现实的话，忍不住一愣，扉间继续说：“他的品格不会对你们做些什么，但是……如果仅仅是示威的话，说不定他也做得出来。”扉间说完，看着晴树，这个孩子在他看来，是越来越像是千手家的孩子，就连挑剔的族老都对晴树的表现十分满意，一个聪明听话乖巧，具有柱间的血继限界，又有轮回眼的孩子，是那些家伙梦寐以求的继承人。

　　“我……我知道了。”

　　扉间拍了拍他的肩膀，说道：“我都是只说最坏的事情，你也不用太过担心。”他露出了微笑，“更何况，现在站在你背后的，是千手家。”晴树点了点头，然后挺直了自己的背，过去在家里，他还没有这种被当做大人看待的机会。

　　扉间看了看外面的时间，拍了拍手，说道：“好了，该吃饭了。”

　　

　　小鹤告别了晴树，朝着家里走着，他是个玩心重的孩子，路过杂货铺的时候看到新出的玩具，想到家里渐渐有精力的小琉生，便拿出自己的零花买了玩具。

　　正要付钱的时候，小鹤听到一个声音说：“真巧啊。这个东西，就当是我送给你的吧。”

　　小鹤听着声音熟悉，循声望过去，有些惊讶的发现竟然是刚才自己跟晴树提到的泉奈叔叔，他有些惊讶，说道：“泉奈叔叔，您回来了呀！”

　　泉奈看着小鹤，露出了一丝微笑，说道：“是啊，我总算回来了……”他的笑容也因此变得意味深长起来。店家这会包好了东西，泉奈付过钱，问道：“小鹤，你都已经上学了，怎么都还玩这种小孩子的东西。”

　　“这不是给我的，是给弟弟的。”

　　“琉生，他喜欢这个吗？”泉奈看着小鹤说道，然后指着杂货铺的东西说，“琉生还喜欢什么？就当做我……当做我……”他呢喃的重复了一边，“送他的礼物。”

　　“这个就够啦，琉生还是个小宝宝呢！”小鹤清脆答道，“他现在连翻身都不会。”

　　“这样吗……”泉奈的语气有些遗憾，但是他看小鹤知无不言的样子，又问道：“琉生还是个小宝宝，他满月酒办的怎么样……”

　　“我们家里人一起过的，可惜泉奈叔叔不在，都不来看看他。”小鹤嘟囔着说。

　　“我也想！”泉奈认真地说，但是他随后克制道，“毕竟，我要在雷之国保护你们，你说是不是这个道理？”

　　“也是。”小鹤跟泉奈离开了杂货铺，然后说道，“那待会泉奈叔叔你要跟琉生好好打招呼，这样琉生就会原谅你的。”

　　“这个……”泉奈犹豫了一下，他眼看着路途渐短，问道：“琉生他是难产吧，现在他的身体怎么样？”

　　“挺好的，现在哭起来可有劲了。不过，他也不常哭，要是哭了一定是肚子饿了。”小鹤平素总是在照顾琉生，说起琉生头头是道，“还有，他吃起来也越来越多，香姨说他除了比别的宝宝长得慢之外，没什么了！”

　　“那就好……”泉奈舒了口气，他看着小鹤，说道：“你母亲……喜欢琉生吗？”

　　“母亲吗？母亲……”小鹤皱起了眉头，他也不知道柱间对待琉生算好还是不好，虽然冷淡，但是比当初对他们要好上许多吧，于是便点了点头，说道：“母亲应该挺喜欢琉生的！”

　　“是吗？太好了。”泉奈紧握着拳头，难以压抑自己的激动，他的等待和蛰伏在小鹤说出这话时，仿佛都有了回报，这时小鹤说道：“到家了！”他说完，却没有听到泉奈的应声，转过头才发现，泉奈已经消失在他身边，如果不是怀里的玩具还在，他几乎要以为自己是做了一个梦。

　　  
　　幕 三八七

　　天色已经是黄昏的时候，泉奈远远的站着，看着小鹤懵懂的左顾右盼寻找着自己的行迹，无果后的小鹤摇了摇头，抱着礼物进了屋子，这个时候泉奈才松了一口气。他的心口正因为小鹤说的话而微微发胀，这几个月从未感受到的温暖正在他的心头蔓延。这几个月的时间对于其他人或许是匆匆而过，但是对于他而言，每一天都无疑是一场苦捱。

　　当看到柱间和斑两个人站在窗台前时，那亲密的样子让他心中妒意炽盛，但是他有什么资格冲进去，抢回他所爱的人，抢回他的儿子？在那个寒冷的雪夜里，他被斑打败了，狼狈的倒在雪地里，如果不是柱间赶来的及时，他或许已经死在了那里。试问，这样的他闯进去有什么用？！

　　所以，他只能逃开，只能越过围墙，来到自己暂时栖身的地方。他将自己关在密室里，和他相伴的只有黑暗，与心头如同擂鼓般的心脏跳动。

　　过去的种种在他的脑海中浮现，少年的他，青年的他，和水峪分开后的他，得偿所愿的他……那些秘而不宣的情感如同走马灯一般的在他的脑海中浮现又消散，他只能躺在那个地方，思绪就像是一团乱麻。

　　最终，泉奈还是站起来，他首先去寻找着有关于自己孩子的消息。柱间怀孕，孩子生产的消息注定是被封锁的，只有少部分人才知道，如今的宇智波宅里又添了一个孩子。他用金钱打动了在宇智波宅帮佣的女仆，那个女人穷得连嫁妆都没有——如果不是这样的境况，除了蜜豆和玲子这样为宇智波服务十多年的人，谁会愿意待在那个压抑的宅子里，过着守口如瓶的日子呢。

　　泉奈并不缺少金钱，他给了那个女仆很多钱，让她一五一十的吐露了有关孩子的一切。

　　他这时候才知道柱间是付出了多大的代价，才辛苦生下了这个孩子，这让泉奈的心都要碎了。在柱间的危机时刻，他却远在雷之国，没有守候在柱间的身边，让他没有什么忧虑的生产下孩子，这一点……他对不起柱间，他应该弥补自己的过错，如果他能够有机会，他可以将自己的一起都奉献给柱间，来换取柱间对自己的原谅。

　　然后，他知道自己的孩子被取名叫做琉生，是小鹤十分可爱的弟弟。虽然在生活中被乳母、千手香乃至于斑的呵护，但是毕竟经历了那么大的凶险，这个孩子随时都有可能被神明所带走。在夏季的时候，只要着凉了，就会没日没夜的咳嗽，可是如果热过头了，也会发起烧来。这样的孩子，让大家都十分头疼，但好在有上天的眷顾，这个孩子至今还被人温柔的保护着。

　　泉奈不知道该怎样面对这件事情，他的孩子，他没有为他做任何事情，只是给他买了一件微不足道的玩具。他不是不想，他是不能，在他和琉生之间还阻隔着斑这个障碍！

　　这再度让泉奈想起了当初负伤的疼痛，那皮肉的痛苦，当然也比不上他内心的创伤。

　　那么，现在问题来了，他应该怎样夺回自己的一切？

　　这个问题让泉奈思考了很久，无论怎样去避免，都不可能如同柱间所希望的那样周全。泉奈知道柱间，柱间的心中还怀抱着对父亲的愧疚，他不会让斑杀了泉奈，更不会让泉奈杀了斑，那些过去发生的事情都无疑证明了这点。而泉奈，只能带着这个疑问暂时离开了木叶了，但是眼中看过的那一幕，还是不时出现在他的梦中。

　　那就是针对他的噩梦，他梦见自己走进了屋子，看着在灯下的两人，柱间同斑靠近着，手里怀抱着琉生，他看不清琉生的模样，只是见柱间和斑两个人相视而笑，那其中的脉脉情意，就像是钢刀一般，插入了他的心中。在这样的煎熬中，时间缓慢的度过，他停留在雷之国的战场，站在这个危险的地方，看着每一天的人来人往。有的战友离开了战线，有的战友最后被埋葬在这片土地，还有的人和他一同坚守在这个地方。

　　他曾经直面过八尾的人柱力，也曾经同雷影之下的上忍决斗，伤痕出现在他的身体上，同样增加的还有他的战功。宇智波一族无疑是看重战功的，无论斑怎样试图打压他，实打实的战功成为了他的依仗，即便是在前线，泉奈也可以收到几位族老给自己寄来的信件，大介长老就是其中之一，泉奈对这位长老一直有着印象，毕竟在斑担任族长这么多年，也只有大介为首的少数长老试图让斑立下辉夜作为宇智波一族的继承人，甚至……大介还曾经写信来试探过泉奈的态度。

　　泉奈并不介意辉夜成为宇智波的族长，他曾经教导过那个孩子，知道辉夜是多么的冷静和出色，在辉夜离开宇智波的这些时间里，他已经听闻了在混乱地带里崛起的一位少年忍者。那些彪悍的战绩出现在辉夜离家出走之后，木叶的暗部也曾经核实过身份，毫无疑问，那个少年忍者一定是辉夜。他甚至想着，假如辉夜能够成为族长，那么柱间……一定会很开心吧。

　　抱着这样的心思，他同意了大介的要求，放弃了自己的继承权，将自己的顺位让给了辉夜，最后……这件事情在大介的心中也得到了确定。

　　斑确定要立辉夜成为未来的族长。

　　这让泉奈露出了少见的微笑，毕竟，斑鲜少有这样失败的时候，他多数时候都凭借着武力和威望稳操胜券，而如今……也拿一些人或事没有办法。

　　当和雷之国的对峙结束之后，留在边境毫无意义的泉奈，最终在大介的劝导下回到了木叶。这件事情，即使是斑也没办法阻止，毕竟再怎么过分，堂而皇之搞出戕害同胞的事情，斑也要考虑一下其他人的心情。

　　当踏上这片土地的时候，泉奈第一个就想到了琉生，他没有办法前往大宅，斑也不会让他去看看孩子，如今能做的，也只有借着懵懂无知的小鹤将这份给新生儿的礼物送出去。

　　脑海中思绪纷纷，泉奈站在能观察着宇智波府邸的小巷里看了良久，最终又转身融入了黑暗之中。

　　

　　小鹤抱着礼物，嘟囔着进了自己的家门。玲子正等候在门口，看到他后，微微一笑，说道：“小鹤少爷，又拿零花钱买玩具给小少爷吗？”

　　小鹤摇了摇头，说道：“这个可不是我付钱的，是泉奈叔叔送给琉生的。”

　　泉奈的名字让玲子笑容一僵，但是她不想让小鹤看出端倪，便说：“小鹤少爷先去放书包，礼物就交给我处理吧，要给小少爷这么大的孩子玩，总要用热水烫得干干净净没有脏东西才行。”小鹤听了也觉得很有道理，点了点头，就将东西交给了玲子，他脚步轻快的回到房间，而玲子则看着自己手里的东西露出了为难的神情。

　　这件事情，最好还是跟斑说一声的好。

　　玲子将东西放好，然后慢慢来到斑的书房门口。柱间的身体恢复之后，斑也紧跟着卸下了柱间的责任，如今他的职务比较暧昧，主要作为宇智波家的族长管理着族内的事务，一方面又会带着木叶的忍者部队，私下为木叶解决一些麻烦。如今已经深秋，再过不久，就要到了一年终了，宇智波一族的条条目目都需要斑的过目。斑这两天都在家里对着公文，基本上都是足不出户。玲子敲响了斑的房门，里面传来斑的声音，玲子小心翼翼的进去，然后低声说道：“斑大人，今天小鹤少爷……收到了泉奈大人送给琉生少爷的礼物。您说，应该拿这份礼物怎么办？”

　　斑抬起头，看着玲子：“这还需要问我吗？”他神态有些冷酷，此时的斑正在心烦着，雷之国战场的结束，他和扉间也没有借口让泉奈在雷之国边界待一辈子，公文上已经说了泉奈不日回来，他正觉得烦躁，没想到泉奈的动作竟然这么快。

　　玲子说道：“那……小鹤少爷问起来，怎么……”

　　“泉奈送的是什么独一无二的宝贝吗？”斑看着玲子，说道：“平素你也十分机灵，怎么今天连续问了这么蠢的问题。”

　　玲子听到斑说的，连忙说知道了，然后就像遇到鬼一样的迅速离开房间。斑心里不顺，直接将手里的公文砸在桌上，心中生着气：大介这些人，从来都不忘提醒他，他还有个兄弟在外面，他们兄弟要兄弟齐心，不要因为一些无谓的事情而争斗。这样轻飘飘的风凉话最让人作呕。

　　他和泉奈，早就没有和解的可能！没有哪个男人可以忍受有人觊觎自己所爱的人，哪怕是同胞手足都不行！

　　斑正低头想着，忽然听到了房门被拉开的声音，他不耐烦道：“这点事情都不会做？”

　　“什么会做不会做？”开口接腔的却是柱间。

　　斑抬起头，讶异道：“你回来了？”柱间还穿着火影的羽织，身体康复之后，加上千手香的调理、适当的锻炼，如今看起来也和从前差不多，因为木遁的体质，只要细胞一直保持着活性，柱间的容颜便仿佛被暂停到了三十岁出头时候的样子。他坐下来，看着斑，奇怪道：“什么事情，这么大脾气？刚才玲子走的时候，就像后面有鬼在追她。”

　　斑勉强说道：“能有什么事情，她做错了事情，跟我来请罪，我骂了她一顿就放她走了。”

　　柱间狐疑道：“是这么简单的事情吗？”

　　斑说道：“你还不相信我吗？”他伸手覆着柱间放在几案上的手，柱间看了他一眼，说道：“视情况而定吧……对玲子下次别这么凶，她每日这么忙活，没有功劳也有苦劳。你这样说她，让她在其他人面前怎么做人。”

　　斑只能被柱间教训着，因为不想柱间追问其他，索性坐实了这件事情：“好了，你说什么就是什么吧，我下次就照你说的做。”他站起身，拉着柱间说道：“你也回来了，我们一起去看琉生吧。”

　　柱间下意识脱开斑的手，说道：“我有些累，先回房间了，你替我看看他吧。”

　　斑犹豫了一下，没有再劝柱间，于是先送柱间回到屋里，再向着孩子的房间走去。

　　如今，夜已经黑了，柱间听着斑离开的脚步声，一个人脱掉了羽织，只穿着家居的衣服，坐在矮榻前，撑起了窗扉。今晚的夜幕上点缀着零星的星子，柱间此时才流露出先前没有的疲惫，这是他没有跟斑说的，最近不知道为何，他总觉得有些心神不安。事实上，他心知也没有什么可以同斑说的，他和斑的关系，远不是旁人看来的那样。

　　他们似乎在不知不觉之间，已经离了心，只能维持着假象。

　　

　　幕 三八八

　　如今，小鹤已经习惯了家里的新习惯。

　　自从柱间的身体好了以后，斑就试图让他和柱间一起在前厅一同晚餐着，如果不是有什么特殊的原因，仿佛都要维持着一家人齐齐整整的样子。

　　小鹤一开始是很不习惯的，毕竟平素他都希望少见着柱间，不想看着这个名为自己母亲的人，对着自己板着一张脸。或许他曾经觉得这是理所当然的，可是忍校里，又不是见不着其他同学的家人，他这个时候才知道，原来母亲见着自己的孩子，是会微笑着抱着他们，用手爱抚着头发，将人温柔的拥入怀抱里。可是柱间，从他长这么大以来，就没有做过这样的事情。

　　他真的不明白，为什么大家口中的火影大人，会同他所见到的那样不同。

　　人们说，火影大人是伟大的，他因为同情孩子夭折在战争之中，于是同宇智波一族联姻，一同建立了这个木叶；人们说，火影大人是和善的，即使是木叶再平凡不过的人，只要同他打招呼，火影大人都会微笑示意；人们说，火影大人是强大的，他多次为了木叶的村民而战，坚强的守护着这个村落。

　　人们说的，真的是他所见到的这个千手柱间吗？

　　他不会对自己的孩子露出亲切的笑容，他不会对自己的孩子温柔的拥抱，无论什么时候见到柱间，总是一副冷冷淡淡的样子。

　　如果火影大人真的有那样伟大的话，那么为什么他会遭到这样的对待？

　　因为父亲吗？可是……可是……如果火影大人真的那么强大，又怎么会对父亲这样的忍让，他们也有相视一笑的时候，那些微的感情即便是孩子都能看出来，可是……如果不全是父亲的问题，难道是他和兄长的问题吗？

　　宇智波鹤千代的世界曾经是一张白纸，在这张白纸上，随着他渐渐成长，他有温柔强大的父亲，有一个会守护在自己身前的父亲，母亲虽然不经常出现在他的世界里，但是至少他们彼此之间相安无事。直到有一天，他的世界被添加了第一笔黑色，他的母亲，竟然是上任族长的夫人，而他的父亲，仍旧只是现任的族长，在族谱上，斑是没有亲眷的。他曾经单纯的世界，也就紧跟着渐渐崩碎。他的兄长离开了自己，去到了母亲出生的地方，成为了母亲名下的孩子，而他也因此跟母亲有了更深的交集。他的母亲，是木叶村的火影大人，是所有人钦慕的对象，是大家尊敬的强大忍者。

　　这样的强大忍者，对待他人尚且还是温柔和蔼的，可是一旦面对他和兄长，似乎又不是那么回事了。

　　小鹤接触到了新的世界，忍校的世界告诉他，原来许多的事情都不是他想的那样。他看着别人的母亲，原来别人的母亲是会那样……而他的母亲呢？他做错了什么吗？可是他不记得自己做错过什么。

　　这个新的世界，直白的甚至有些残酷。

　　小鹤和自己的兄长晴树说起自己的疑惑，那一天的晴树也让他无法理解，他的兄长只是看着他，然后张开怀抱拥抱了他，用手拍着他的背，在他耳边轻声说道：“小鹤，如果你不希望伤了父亲的心，就永远不要问出这个问题。对谁都不要，这些话就憋在心里面吧，等久了你就习惯了，你就不会想再问这个问题了。”

　　“为什么，兄长，为什么会这样？”他追问着自己的兄长。

　　“傻弟弟，这种事情，你以后就知道了。”晴树说着大人似的话，然后把他送回家，再三的叮嘱他，千万不要问出这个问题。

　　所以，他不会问出来，他只会憋在心里，就像是习惯新规矩那样习惯它。

　　小鹤正正经经地坐在前厅里，等待着柱间和斑，房门拉开之后，斑走了进来。斑坐下来之后，就开始问小鹤学校的事情：“小鹤，今天过的怎么样？”

　　小鹤说道：“都挺好的。”

　　“老师上的课都明白吗？”“当然，手里剑什么的！我四岁就会了！”斑和小鹤一来一往的对答着，等到斑问完之后，小鹤想起来回家路上发生的事情，便说：“父亲，我想起来了，回家的路上……”

　　斑拍了拍手掌，制止了小鹤，他说道：“好了，好了，回家路上的事情，等饭菜吃完了再说。”这个时候，柱间打开门走了进来，因为他到了，门外的玲子让人开始传菜，小鹤点了点头，然后偷偷看了眼柱间。柱间就像没有觉察他的目光，若有所思的想些事情，小鹤摸了摸鼻子，然后拿起了筷子。这顿饭吃得挺快，但是柱间中途就吃的差不多了，放下筷子回到房间里。小鹤有点奇怪地看了看吧，心中的疑问在舌头上转了一圈，还是被他咽进肚子里，他只是偷偷看着斑，斑立刻对上他的目光，说道：“小鹤，看什么呢？”

　　“母亲……有什么不舒服的吗？”小鹤小声说道。

　　“我……去看看吧，待会你自己回房做功课，乖。”斑说完，摸了摸小鹤的头发就出去了。

　　小鹤看着斑离开房间，忍不住叹了口气，明明还是个孩子，但是这个动作由他做起来，倒也似模似样。

　　

　　斑想着回房的柱间，心里有些心不在焉。他不知道柱间到底有什么不舒服的，毕竟，柱间如今身体康复了……这样，反倒让人怀疑，柱间是不是知道泉奈回来的事情了。仔细一想，柱间知道也是理所当然，泉奈想要回木叶，势必都是经过火影的批准的。从前厅到柱间房里这段不长的路，斑走了好一会，才来到柱间的门口。柱间在房间里点着灯，可是灯光投映不到柱间的影子，人兴许是进了屏风后的里屋，可就在斑犹豫进入的时候，忽然听到房间里有细微的呻吟传来。

　　一股热血冲上了斑的脑子，他毫不犹豫的拉开房门，然后快步走到了屏风后面，可是等到看到的时候，斑却有些傻眼了。和他想象的不同，屏风后的柱间已经换成了女人的模样，正皱着眉头揉捏着自己的胸口，那里有些鼓胀，让柱间觉得十分不适。他在刚生下琉生那会就没有这个烦恼，那时候受伤太重，也就没有什么奶水，现在身体康复了，这恼人的东西也跟着来了。柱间本来不想告诉斑，却没想到斑这会给抓个正着，他皱着眉头，说道：“斑，你怎么不敲门进来！”

　　斑看着柱间，然后才找回自己的言语，他转过身就是把原本没关严实的房门给关上，然后坐在柱间的跟前，说道：“我，听到里面动静奇怪，以为你有危险，就冲了进来。”

　　斑这个话一听就是敷衍人的鬼话，但是柱间此时也没工夫管斑的说辞，他一手托着沉甸甸的乳房，一边用手揉弄着，仿佛这样就能缓解胸口闷涨的不适。斑看着柱间这样，眼见着白色的汁液从柱间的乳道中流出，一滴滴的落在了柱间的腿上，还有榻榻米上，试问这样的情形有哪个男人看了之后能忍耐住。柱间还没来得及挤出自己的乳汁，这会一双大手已经托起了他的胸口，斑此时来到柱间的身后，从腋下穿过双手，然后开始有力的揉捏着。那敏感的乳头此时仿佛变成了一个感知快感的器官，柱间只觉得身子一软，就靠在了斑的身上。斑支撑着柱间，然后双手搓揉着柱间丰满的胸口，那乳肉在斑的手掌里变幻着形状，又痛又痒的感觉让柱间的膝头一阵阵发软，腰也跟着直不起来，他靠着斑的肩头，低声呻吟着。

　　斑低头看着他，然后停下了挤乳的动作，用还带着白色的乳汁的手指触碰着柱间微启的嘴唇，说道：“柱间，是不是很香很甜。”他用乳汁涂抹着柱间的嘴唇，柱间摇着头，然后咬着下唇，斑的挑逗让他的身体变得更加敏感。斑轻笑一声，然后用手指掐弄着柱间的乳头，那刚才才通过乳汁的小孔格外的敏感，只是几下子的掐弄也让柱间在斑的怀中扭动了起来，他两腿并起，就像是在忍耐封锁什么。斑见柱间的样子，忍不住用湿漉漉的手朝柱间的下体探去。乳汁沾染在斑的手上，被斑触碰到柱间紧闭的花穴，他用手指分开阴唇，用带着乳汁的手指揉弄着柱间的花蒂。只消轻轻拨弄，柱间的身体就绷得紧紧的，他呻吟着说道：“斑……斑，不要这样……”

　　他的呻吟分明就像是邀请，斑用手指探入到柱间的花穴之中，那滑腻的内壁包裹着他的手指，斑深吸一口气，然后缓缓吐出：“柱间，看来你的下面也很喜欢和乳汁呢……”

　　这句话让柱间听得满脸通红，他挣扎着想起来，却被斑大力揉着胸口，他的反抗和挣扎也就变成了更甜美的呻吟。斑的手指在柱间的花穴中抽插着，看着乳汁和淫液混合在一起，他手上黏腻的液体被他一把抹在了柱间的大腿上，然后斑在上面写着柱间的名字，那股子痒意让柱间忍不住笑出了声，就在柱间放松身体的时刻，斑原本在柱间双臀间徘徊的性器直直的朝着柱间的花穴插入。那强硬的进入让柱间软在斑的怀里，然后斑扶着柱间的腰，从后面充满了柱间的花穴。然后斑搂着柱间，边揉弄着他的乳房边操弄着。柱间靠在他肩头，想要并起自己的腿，却被斑用腿拨开了，柱间整个人仿佛是在斑的怀中被把玩着。斑的性器插入了他体内最深处，连敏感的胸脯都被斑玩弄着。就在斑的操弄下，柱间尖叫一声，达到了他今天的第一次高潮。就在柱间汗水淋漓的时候，斑就着进入的体位，开始操弄着花穴。他舔着自己的嘴唇，然后大力操弄着，柱间在他的身上起伏颠簸着，就像是骑上了一匹烈马。斑享受着极致的性爱，在两个人渐渐攀升的时候，忽然抽出性器，将柱间反转过身，压在榻榻米上，他将柱间的脚高抬，然后再度埋入那处湿润淫靡的桃源乡。

　　这回，他也不只是拿手在触碰柱间饱满的胸脯，他低下头，就含住了柱间的乳房，然后大力吮吸着。柱间感觉到有别于婴儿的有力吮吸，他这个时候也顾不上是斑亦或者是孩子，只是搂着斑的颈项，让斑埋首在自己的胸口上。斑边大口吮吸着乳汁，边用手把玩着另外一边，他的鼻翼间都是柱间浓郁的乳香味道。

　　“柱间……真甜啊。”心血来潮的斑忽然抬起头，吻住了柱间微张的嘴唇，他亲吻着柱间，然后将自己口中的奶水渡到柱间的口中，柱间被斑堵住嘴，只能不满的呜咽着。奶水顺着他的喉咙流了下去，斑的舌头则在柱间的口中流连着，就像是在搜刮着柱间口中那一点余味。两个人不知不觉间缠吻着，斑的动作却也没忘记，他摆动着自己的腰身，让性器在柱间的身体里抽送着。

　　两个人的身体在榻榻米上纠缠着，在他们的交合处那里，随着斑每一次的抽送，都有盈满出来的汁液滴落在他们交合处，柱间的阴唇早已经充血的红了起来，在反复的摩擦中那里恨不得也吸附着斑的身体，柱间凌乱的耻毛上都会斑的体液，而斑的囊袋那里，也溅上了柱间的淫水。那透明的液体顺着他们的交合浸润了榻榻米，混合着之前的奶渍。

　　斑低吼一声，在柱间的花穴里射出了自己的白浊，那热烫的体液将柱间烫得身体发软。他倚靠着斑，脑子里只觉得一片混沌，女人身体的敏感早已经让他迷失在了欲望的旋涡，胸口此时已经不闷涨了，取而代之的是填不满的欲壑。柱间两腿环上了斑的腰间，斑软下的性器在与柱间身体的厮磨中又硬挺了起来，斑大力吸吮了一口奶水，然后再度干入柱间的身体里。斑这个时候抱起了柱间，将柱间抵在梳妆台上操弄，他的猛烈撞击让梳妆台发出难以支撑的嘎吱声，而柱间也不得不环着斑的脖子，胸口在斑的冲刺下不断的摇曳着。飞溅出来的乳汁溅上了斑的皮肤，那柔软的乳肉摩擦着斑的胸膛。

　　灯光下的两个人说不出的淫靡，柱间抓着梳妆台的一角勉力支撑着，眼前的世界都在快感中炸成了烟花。也只有这个时候，他才会忘记这个世上的诸多烦心事情，他会忘记自己是千手柱间，忘记自己是木叶的火影，仿佛只是一只发情期的母兽，享受着最愉悦身心的性爱。不知道两个人折腾了多久，直到蜡烛爆出一朵烛花，室内归为黑暗，两个人肉体撞击的声音也还在持续着。等到两个人都疲倦了，斑才搂着柱间进入了梦想，连性器都没有从花穴中抽出来。而柱间则睁着眼睛，哪怕疲倦了也不能入睡，先前的快乐都变成此刻心灵的空虚。

　　天堂地狱也不过是一线之间。


	15. Chapter 15

　　幕 三八九

　　自从那日跟斑疯狂的欢好之后，又过了些天。大战过后的木叶如今享受着难得的平静还有舒适的生活。柱间从部下的报告中得知了泉奈回来的消息，这件事情可大可小，如果斑和泉奈两个人都不惹事，这就是件小事，假如两个人针尖对麦芒，那就是件大事。雷之国的战场再也没办法牵绊泉奈，即使是柱间都有些遗憾，但是无论如何，这个问题还是要面对的。

　　柱间让自己的部下暗中调查着斑和泉奈彼此之间的动向，他的部下从来都只听命于千手一族的族长，就保密和可信来说，没有什么可挑剔的。

　　柱间会这样的严阵以待，也是因为三番四次泉奈试图说服他离开斑，对于斑来说，这无疑是强烈的刺激，柱间根本不敢去引燃斑这个危险物品，自然要控制好泉奈和斑之间的距离。部下的报告，记录着宇智波泉奈正式出现在木叶的一言一行——之所以是正式，是因为他们都相信，泉奈早就回到了木叶。

　　谁也没有想到，泉奈的露面，竟然会直接来到了宇智波一家的祠堂。作为出发到战场的战士，能够安全回来，他需要和其他的宇智波战友一起向宇智波的先辈们感谢庇佑。而作为族长的斑，主持这场感谢会再自然不过，于是泉奈和斑也就在祠堂前兄弟再会。

　　柱间只是看着报告就觉得担心害怕，随后，部下汇报道：“泉奈并没有回避斑，斑也并没有什么异常。”

　　柱间心神稍定，然后说道：”即使是斑，也不会试图在祠堂面前闹事。那里毕竟是宇智波的祠堂，对祖先的这点敬意，他们两个还是有的。”

　　部下继续说道：“斑主持了这场感谢会，没有同泉奈多说一句话，那位大介族老似乎正周旋在他们两人之间。”

　　柱间捏了捏眉心，说道：“所以这次斑看在泉奈的战功和族老的和稀泥面子上，没有发作吗？”

“是的。斑大人主持完之后，也没有同其他人说话，一个人离开了。”

“斑的忍耐达到限度了，之后泉奈做了什么？”

　　“宇智波泉奈目前暂住在木叶东南巷的宅子里，房间不大，只有他一个人。大介长老似乎拜访了他，希望他能搬回到宇智波的街道上。”

　　“好的，我知道了，你下去吧。持续跟进泉奈，一旦他有了风吹草动就告诉我。”柱间命令道，看着部下消失在火影的办公室内，柱间的手指轻轻叩着桌面。看泉奈的态度，似乎是想开了，可是……柱间却始终觉得有些不太放心，毕竟泉奈和斑之间搞出过这样大的事情，又怎么会这么轻易就略过。

　　但是，在事情没有进一步发展之前，一切的猜测也只是猜测。柱间叹了口气，将部下的这份报告匆匆浏览过后，就地烧毁了。

　　

　　等到柱间忙完，就按照往常那样回到宇智波家。玲子已经等候在玄关，看到他之后，说道：“斑大人让人带了话，说今天有宴席，不在家用饭。”

　　柱间点了点头，说道：“我知道了。”他边走边脱下羽织，然后穿越过家中的廊道，等要走进后院的时候，柱间的脚步停了一下，他犹豫了一下，朝着琉生的房间而去。他鲜少来看望这个孩子，当乳母发现打开门是他时，脸上露出了惊讶的神情。

　　“柱间大人……您怎么来了？”乳母诚惶诚恐的说道，柱间回答：“我来看看孩子，你先出去吧。”柱间说完，来到了琉生的摇篮前。摇篮里的琉生还在睡觉，对于柱间来说，这个状态刚刚好，他并不希望这个时候琉生是醒着的。他伸手抚摸着琉生的额头，手上隐约散发出木遁的查克拉光泽，琉生对于此时发生的一切毫无知觉，只是睡在那里，随后柱间皱着眉头撤开了手，然后站在原地看着摇篮里的琉生。

　　这个孩子……也不知道该说是幸运亦或者是不幸运，柱间凝视着琉生，看看这在几个月长得更大些的孩子，他的眉眼看起来十分的熟悉，柱间觉得他和谁都有些像，然而跟谁最像，却是说不出来。乳母在外面等了好一会，然后她看了看天色，小声对着房间里说道：“柱间大人，小少爷应该快醒了。”

　　柱间回过神，说道：“是吗？”他话才说完，琉生就在摇篮里哭了起来，乳母这会走进来，她正要脱袖子，可是马上又愣住了，毕竟柱间是个男人，怎么看都不太方便。柱间也不打算在这里阻着孩子吃东西，便说：“我现在就走，好好照顾小少爷。”说完，柱间走了出去，他没有回到自己的房间，而是来到前院找到了玲子，提出了自己的要求：“玲子，明天让千手香来一趟。”

　　“千手香大人？”玲子本能的想到琉生，说道：“小少爷难道……？”

　　“不是，只是检查一下身体而已。”柱间摆摆手说，“你不要想太多，明天把人叫来就行。”

　　玲子看了柱间一眼，点了点头，说道：“我明白了。柱间大人还有什么吩咐吗？”

　　柱间摇了摇头，他想到自己刚才发现的事情，那个称不上美好的结果，他并不希望发生，于是忍不住想找来千手香，好让这个专业的人士来证明自己是错的。这也是他第一次如此希望，自己是错的。

　　如果是错的，那么宇智波宅还是会风平浪静；如果是错的，那么斑心中也就没什么可介怀的；如果是错的，那么琉生势必会被斑视若己出……

　　无论如何，他都希望自己的结论是错的。

　　柱间心事重重的回到自己的房间，而玲子则看着他离去的背影若有所思，这件事情……在没有一个确切的结果时，她也不会同这间宅子的主人说道什么的。

　　  
　　千手香收到柱间的消息，第二天抽了个空来到宇智波宅邸这里。最近因为孩子的身体情况渐渐有了好转，她也没必要守在这里，于是又回到自己家里去住了。

　　千手香做事也是风风火火的性格，她进了玄关之后，就直接来到柱间，连通报都省去了，柱间今天特意留在家里等她，听到廊道里那阵脚步声就知道是她来了。千手香站在门口敲了敲门，蜜豆给她开了门，千手香走进来，边把手上的工具箱递给蜜豆，边说道：“又是什么事情？柱间大人，你们家都没有个消停的时候吗？要知道我今天本来是打算跟我丈夫一起出去旅行的。”她抱怨着，然后看着柱间，柱间露出了歉意的笑容，说道：“我实在是不放心孩子，所以让你来了一趟。”

　　“你让人传消息都不讲清楚，我还以为是你身体又出什么毛病了。”千手香走到柱间面前，用眼神示意他伸出手，柱间照做了，千手香边给他诊脉边说：“看来最近还不错……你怎么没精打采的？”她看着柱间，柱间惊讶道：“有吗？我明明没什么。”

　　千手香只是皱着眉头，既然柱间不这么觉得，那么她作为大夫，也没什么好谈的。她说道：“是琉生那个孩子吧，怎么了？”

　　柱间站起身，说道：“跟我来吧，蜜豆，你就不用跟来了。”他站起身，然后拿起蜜豆放在一旁的工具箱，带着千手香往琉生的房间去了。琉生的房间里，总是乳母陪伴着这个孩子，他因为身子弱，所以有许多的事情都需要注意，千手香进屋子的时候，乳母刚替琉生开窗户透气，看到柱间带着人进来后，乳母有些讶异，她连忙同柱间请安，说道：“柱间大人，您来了。”

　　“你先出去吧。”柱间支开乳母，乳母惴惴不安地走了出去，这两天琉生的情况还好，她也不知道为什么经常不露面的火影大人要特意带千手香大夫来看孩子。

　　等乳母出去之后，千手香看着柱间的脸色，忽然意识到柱间有重要的话要同她说。

　　柱间说道：“阿香，我需要你检查一下琉生，看看他是否有轮回眼。”他这么一说，千手香立刻明白了，她看了柱间一眼，上前检查着琉生。

　　要检查出血继限界是一件不容易的事情，除了极少数的人，也没有人了解到她有这样的技术。毕竟血继限界在忍界一直是一种特殊的存在，想要研究出这样的技术，意味着这名医疗忍者见识过足够多的血继限界者的尸体，这样的尸体本就十分难得，更别说能够看到那么多具，进行解剖。这样的事情，每个忍村都有秘密进行，但是她也是最近才有了这样的突破，得益于这次的战争。

　　柱间说着站到了一旁，千手香开始上前对琉生进行检查。她和琉生之间已经十分熟悉，这个孩子还在懵懵懂懂地看着她，千手香的手在琉生的人中轻轻抹过，然后琉生打了个哈欠，就要闭眼睡了过去。千手香的查克拉线从指尖伸出，那些查克拉线从琉生的穴位进入，很快遍布在琉生的身体里，眼睛当然是检查的关键，但是查克拉运行的显露也十分重要。千手香对轮回眼并不算陌生，她曾经检查过辉夜，也有过观察晴树、小鹤的机会，辉夜的眼睛曾经因为剧烈的情绪起伏而打开过，但是很快就因为过度的使用而接近残废；晴树的眼睛发育最为健康，想必随着对查克拉的熟练运用，这双眼睛也会像他的体质那样柱间显露出能力；而小鹤，这个孩子的眼睛是在出来之后，才在柱间的查克拉辅助下形成的，基本健全，但打开也许需要漫长的时间。

　　在过去忍界的历史中，还从来没有这么大量的轮回眼拥有者，这似乎跟宇智波与千手的结合有关，但是……想要得出这个结论，还需要更多的研究才能够判断。

　　时间渐渐过去，千手香终于长出了一口气。她转过头，看向柱间，然后对着神色有些紧张的柱间说道：“这个孩子，并没有轮回眼，也没有接近轮回眼拥有者的查克拉回路。”

　　柱间看着她，说道：“这意味着什么？”

　　千手香说道：“这对他来说是个好事，没有这样的查克拉回路，也就意味着可以避免出现上次小松的事情。”

　　柱间说道：“还有呢？”

　　“这个孩子的父亲……”千手香说道这里已经说不下去了，她看着柱间，然后叹了口气，“我不知道为什么会发生这样子的事情，本来宇智波与千手的血脉结合会产生这么多轮回眼就是件古怪的事情。”

　　“我们都是六道仙人的后代。”柱间说道。

　　“或许吧，或许这就是原因。为什么……琉生的……就不行呢？”千手香奇怪道。

　　“这已经不是做研究的时候了。”柱间叹了口气，“这件事情我希望你能够隐瞒下去，现在是个很特殊的情况，如果有人问起，你就说最近气候变化，我不放心让你来检查一下孩子的身体。”

　　千手香看着他，认真道：“我明白了……我已经听说了，泉奈回来了。”柱间没有说话，他走到摇篮前，看着熟睡的琉生，说道：“既然来了，就到我房间喝喝茶吧，有阵子没见了。”

　　“你前阵子见我的时间还不够多吗？”千手香笑骂道，“你见我，总不是什么好事，让人操心的家伙。”

　　柱间露出微笑，他打开房门，让乳母进到屋里来照顾孩子，而他则领着千手香到自己的房间里去喝杯茶水。

　　关于轮回眼的事情，之后他们谁都没有再提起。

　　

　　幕 三九零

　　斑站在宇智波宗祠旁的建筑门口，这里是宇智波讨论其他事物的地方，宇智波的族老和几个年轻人正聚集在不远处的地方。他们正在同许久才回来的泉奈打着招呼，这两天，作为族长，斑总是无可避免地看到自己的弟弟。许久没见，他看着这个男人的时候，时常会产生一种陌生的感觉，明明泉奈还是从前的模样，哪怕跟他一样能够看到岁月的痕迹，可是五官轮廓又怎么会改变呢。

　　当泉奈的目光看向他的时候，斑看到泉奈露出了冰冷的笑容，那种伪装的笑意看得让人鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。这会，泉奈结束了和族老们的寒暄，他们正朝着开会的地方而去。

　　斑作为族长，是要负责主持这些的。

　　他走了过去，进到屋内，就在这个时候，原本只是阴沉着的天空忽然一声闷响，随后深秋的一场雨就这样从天而降。豆大的雨滴从天上落下，砸在布满尘土的地上，斑回过头看着发黄的地面，迅速在雨水的浸润下变成了深棕色，他将自己背后的门一关，房间里的雨水拍打声好像也变小了。房间里的人原本还在交头接耳着，当斑一步步走向主持位置上的时候，这种杂音也渐渐消失。

　　斑坐在自己的位置上，看着桌上各异的面孔，泉奈、大介、叫得上名字的，叫不上名字的，都在看着他。

　　斑说道：“既然都到齐了，那么久开始吧。”他看了眼自己的副手，宇智波孝太，孝太是个很出色的年轻人，从斑暂退族长那时候起，就通过授课拜在了他的门下，如今几年过去，已经成为了他的左膀右臂，孝太得了斑的示意，于是开始念着提前写好的东西：“又到了一个季度，这个时候我们总是要讨论一下，在这个季度之中，宇智波一族在木叶中的地位。众所周知，日向一族凭借着过人的体术，在战场上大放光彩，他们的白眼具有相当强的穿透力，无论是侦查还是实战，都具有实用性，这次的军功，他们几乎与我们不相伯仲。”

　　“日向一族这样嚣张，千手一族难道没有意见吗？”

　　“他们近年来，都没有多少新生儿，这件事情不是大家都知道的吗？”有人跟着说道，“连孩子都没有，当然就没有向前的动力……”

　　斑皱着眉头，说道：“这个话题打住。这次难得的战争，泉奈做的很不错，他一直在雷之国的战场上战斗，这个你们都知道的……”斑的话还没有说完，泉奈就插道：“还是仰赖兄长的前期工作，如果不是兄长先为我探路，我也没办法做到这样的程度。”言语听起来十分的谦虚，但是让不少知道他们两个关系的人心里嘀咕着。

　　泉奈对斑竟然也会这么客气？

　　斑看着泉奈，觉得刚才那句话实在是刺耳的很，但是即便是想要斥责泉奈，放在台面上，也没有什么理由，斑只能说道：“不要谦虚，战功该是谁的就是谁的。”他硬邦邦的结束这个话题，然后看了眼孝太，“继续吧，把该宣布的事情宣布了。”

　　“泉奈大人这次的出色表现，无疑是确定了宇智波一族才是木叶的第一族，诸位族老也一再要求，该让泉奈大人成为现在后进宇智波们的榜样。所以，斑大人打算对泉奈大人委以重任……”孝太看着下面的字句犹豫了一下，然后继续道，“这次火之国的领土得以扩张，大名十分满意，特许宇智波一族在获得的土地上挑一块土地做基地……这是大名对宇智波一族的眷顾。现在，斑大人委派泉奈大人前去那块土地进行建设……”

　　此言一出，室内跟着一片哗然，泉奈看着斑，说道：“宇智波斑，你什么意思？！”

　　“宇智波泉奈，注意你的言辞。”斑好整以暇的说道，他看向大介，说道：“这是大名的眷顾，并没有经过木叶，那一块土地是完全属于我宇智波的，你们明白这意味着什么吗？”

　　族老们顿时明白了斑的用意，这样的举动，对于斑来说，的确可以称之为大方，毕竟雷之国边境的土地，水土还算得上丰茂，如果建设好了，就是宇智波一族更上一层的机会，斑将这样的工作交给泉奈，并不能算得上是薄待。

　　大介连忙拉着泉奈，说道：“泉奈，先听听族长怎么说吧。”

　　斑坐在位置上，看看泉奈强自压抑怒气的脸，说道：“我觉得他现在听不进什么话，算了，今天就到这里。既然几位族老都在这里，就帮我教教弟弟，让他为宇智波一族的未来多打算几分。”斑站起来，看了一眼孝太，示意他将东西收好。

　　他眼角的余光，看到大介在那里轻轻颔首，似乎对于斑这样的安排非常满意。他身旁的族老打着圆场说道：“族长，泉奈刚离开那里，你现在就让他回去，泉奈肯定会有不适，这件事情不着急。”

　　“是，不着急，慢慢来。”斑冷笑一声，他知道族老们的盘算，不希望他和泉奈之间的关系太僵，以至于影响宇智波一族的凝聚力。，接过孝太递给自己的斗笠，斑直接闯进了外面的雨势当中，雨水淋湿了自己的衣服也毫不在意。

　　这一场雨来势汹汹，下了这么久，也没有要停的架势。斑一路奔了回去，他今天将了泉奈一军，但是想到那个混蛋竟然当着这么多人的面，说出那样一句话，心里感觉依旧疙疙瘩瘩。他回到家里，玲子看到他淋了一身，说道：“您怎么不等着雨势小点时再回来呢？”边说着，边替斑拿了擦着身上雨水的毛巾。

　　斑接过来，胡乱擦了一下，说道：“你拿身换洗的衣服去浴室。”说完，就打算去淋浴换身衣服。

　　斑的动作迅速，一同忙活下来，外面的雨势仍旧没停。玲子去送衣服时，斑穿好衣服出来，随口问道：“家里有什么事情吗？”

　　玲子犹豫了一下，说道：“柱间大人去看了琉生少爷。”

　　“哦？”斑有些惊讶，“他去看了琉生？”玲子点了点头，随后她想到柱间的举动，继续道：“然后第二天就请了千手香大人来看琉生少爷。”

　　“琉生这两天……”斑说着就停下了，他每天都会照顾琉生，对于孩子的状况再清楚不过，琉生这两天的身体很健康，实在没必要叫来千手香，斑边想着，边摆摆手让千手香退开了。他用毛巾擦着自己湿漉漉的头发，朝着柱间房间而去。

　　来到柱间门口，蜜豆很快在他的叫门下将门打开。

　　斑看了蜜豆一眼，蜜豆很快低下了头，侧过神让斑经过之后，便乖乖的走了出去。今天的柱间并没有坐在矮榻上，反而开了许久没有开的门扉，正对着落雨的庭院，外面的天黑沉沉的，屋檐上不断滴落着雨水，雨水低垂下的样子就像是不断的珠链一般，柱间坐在垫子上，看着这场景出神，连回头看看斑的意向都没有。斑盘腿坐在柱间的身边，也看着外面的夜色，房间内的灯光能照亮庭院中的一部分地方，已经发黄的叶子被打落了不少，斑并不知道这样的景色有什么可看的。

　　“怎么让千手香来了，是琉生感冒了吗？”斑问道。

　　柱间说：“早起的时候嗓子不舒服，想到如今已经是深秋了，正是变天的时候，琉生还是个孩子，这个时节想必很容易感冒吧。”斑看着这样的雨水，此时一阵风过，让雨水都跟着飘进了廊道里，斑看着溅入房间里的雨水，说道：“你担心的没错，这个天气，孩子的确很容易感冒。”斑拉着柱间的手，“你嗓子不舒服，现在呢，好点没？”

　　“千手香让我多喝些水就好了。”柱间任由斑握着自己的手，他这个时候终于转头看向斑，斑的眉峰之间有着褶皱，身上的衣服又是刚换过，头发还带着湿气，柱间一看就明白过来：“怎么今天冒雨回来？是发生什么事情了吗？”

　　斑的目光凝视着柱间，柱间的关心看起来似乎很正常，斑沉吟了一下，然后说道：“只是开会中断而已，留在那个地方没意思，就先回来了。”

　　“连这么点面子都不给那些族老……”柱间看着斑，然后说道：“是泉奈也在吧。”斑的手一下子收紧了，他看着柱间，留心着柱间神情是否自然，“是，泉奈也在那里。”斑说完，就站起身，把门扉一把关上，“都夜了，天气又这么潮，容易着凉。”

　　“泉奈回来了，你很担心吗，斑。”柱间问道。

　　斑转过身就拉住柱间的手，说道：“没什么可担心的，我马上就打发他出去。”

　　“你这样对待他，会引起别人的意见的。他毕竟是你的同胞兄弟。”柱间认真说道，他看着斑，当他这么说的时候，斑的神情以肉眼可见的速度变得烦躁起来，他揽着柱间的腰，步步紧逼着：“就是因为他是我的同胞兄弟，我才会容忍他到现在，柱间你是知道的。”

　　“但是他们不知道！”柱间握着斑的手，“大介族老不是一直在以此攻击你吗？”

　　“那就让他攻击好了，我根本不在乎，他们也只能私下添点乱子，在明面上，他们什么都不敢！”斑说完这些，知道自己的情绪会让柱间觉得不对劲，于是缓和下来，“更何况大介应该很满意我的这个决定”。他看向柱间，直接将柱间揽入自己的怀抱里，然后亲吻着柱间的嘴唇，他的吻有些急切，舌头窜入柱间的口中，半强迫的让柱间跟他倒在矮榻上，斑碰到了一旁的几案，但是斑毫不在意，依旧将柱间抵在矮榻上，直到两个人的呼吸都变得急促起来。

　　“斑，你不要激动。”柱间的手抵在斑的胸膛上，斑湿润的头发已经让他身上的衣服有些事，并不厚的衣裳被浸透了，露出斑结实的胸口轮廓，他的手指撩着柱间的头发，斑看着柱间的面孔，说道：“柱间，我打发泉奈去了雷之国，他会离我们远远的。”

　　“你将他打发去了雷之国，他待在那里做什么！”

　　“大名给了一块土地，作为奖赏。”斑老实说道。

　　柱间一下子明白了斑的意思，斑的行为不过就是将那块土地让给了泉奈，那块地方，无论泉奈做什么，斑想必都不会过问，斑的目的就是为了让泉奈离这里远远的。

　　“这件事情木叶并不知道。”柱间说道，他坐起身子，“大名在想什么？”

　　“你觉得呢？”斑轻笑了一声，他抱着柱间，亲吻着柱间的脸颊，“你在木叶的名望太高了，木叶太稳定了，如日中天的木叶哪一天将火之国丢开了，就是他头疼的事情。所以，他想分化我，可是……柱间你明白的，我不会背叛你……”斑在柱间的耳边轻声呢喃着，他细碎的吻落在柱间的脸上，柱间停下自己的动作，任由斑动作，他突然伸手揽着斑的颈项，“斑，我知道你付出了很多。”

　　斑凝视着柱间，挑挑眉头，有些意外柱间竟然主动说这句话，他看着柱间，反而动作犹豫了起来。下一刻，柱间就亲吻了斑的嘴唇，几案因为柱间的动作被歪到了一旁，斑和柱间两个人侧躺在矮榻上，柱间主动的一吻让斑心神激荡，他只觉得眼前一阵灿烂，柱间探入他口中的舌头让斑神魂颠倒，他们久久才分开彼此的双唇，而下一刻的动作已经是在脱彼此的衣服。

　　两个大男人在矮榻上怎么施展得开，于是他们又倒在了榻榻米上，柱间的衣服铺垫在下面，斑的手则抚摸着柱间的后臀，他搓揉着紧致的臀肉，喘息中带着渴望。柱间在烟雾中变成了女人的模样，玲珑修长的身姿紧贴着斑强健的身体，那修长的腿被斑夹住，斑没有再犹豫，低头吮吻着柱间的颈项，他将柱间紧紧的压着，那饱满的乳肉紧贴着，在他的胸口上磨蹭着。灯火下，两个人的身姿被投映在门扉上，呻吟也压抑不住，在房间里格外的清晰。

　　

　　幕 三九一

　　小鹤淋了一身雨回到家里，玲子心疼的拿毛巾同他擦着头发，说道：“小鹤少爷怎么不在学校等我们过去接你？”

　　“我想早点回到家里嘛！”小鹤笑着说，“何况男孩子淋点雨又没什么。”说完，小鹤忍不住吐了一下舌头，他才不会说，自己是跟同伴打了赌，比赛谁在雨中跑得快，他得了第一正高兴着呢，哪里顾得上浑身上下都湿透了。

　　玲子催促道：“小鹤少爷赶紧去洗个热水澡，正巧还有热水。”

　　“谁先回来了？”小鹤奇怪问。

　　“是斑大人。”玲子如实说道，“小鹤少爷真像斑大人，连淋雨都要凑一块。”小鹤听到她开着这样的玩笑，跟着傻笑起来，然后被玲子半请半拉着送到了浴室门口。

　　“快点，别着凉了。”“知道啦！”

　　小鹤虽然嘴上应承着，可是洗澡起来，还是寥寥草草的，男孩子心思浮动，玲子才给他拿个衣服的时间，小鹤已经洗了个囫囵澡，嚷着说：“玲子，衣服衣服！”

　　“来啦！”玲子皱着眉头，这会刚好蜜豆从后院走出来，听到小鹤的叫声，忍不住笑了：“小鹤少爷真可爱。”

　　“反正小鹤少爷怎么样你都觉得可爱。”玲子叹了口气，把衣服递了进去。小鹤麻利的穿了衣服，眼见着时间差不多了，该吃饭了，宇智波家如今的习惯是一家人齐齐整整地坐在前厅用饭，小鹤说道：“我去后院叫父亲、母亲。”说着就跑了起来，这样脱跳的性格真是让人头疼，小鹤一会儿的功夫就到了后院。他看着还亮着灯的房间，笑着朝那里走了过去。

　　“柱间——！”斑在房间里的叫着柱间的名字，随后是一声女人似的高亢呻吟，这把在走廊里的小鹤吓了一跳，房间里正在发生什么？

　　小鹤听着房间里呻吟，大着胆子说道：“父亲、母亲……”结果脱口而出的声音小的像蚊子拍翅，里面的两个大人没有一个听到。小鹤看着亮着灯的房间，然后将耳朵贴了上去，除了奇怪的呻吟声，还有什么东西正吱吱响着，听着像木头，那古怪的感觉让小鹤放大了声音：“父亲！母亲！吃饭了！”

　　房间里的动静一下子就安静了下来，好一会，才传来斑的声音：“小鹤，你来这里干什么？！”

　　“我喊你们吃饭啊。”小鹤委屈地说道，他的话语把里面的斑给噎住了，好一会斑才说道：“我和你母亲不吃了！”

　　小鹤说道：“明明是你说，一起吃饭才是一家人的，您和母亲在里面干什么呀！”斑除了当初为了柱间神智失常的时候，从来都没有对小鹤大声说过话，小鹤任性的脾气一上来，不管不顾的就打开了房门。

　　“小少爷！别进去！”好在蜜豆来得及时，拽住了就要进屋的小鹤，小鹤拧着头说：“蜜豆，你别拉我！”

　　“小少爷，你父亲母亲正在做紧要的事情，你别打扰他们。”蜜豆严肃的劝诫道，被她这副样子唬住的小鹤将信将疑：“真的？”

　　“真的。斑大人现在说话不方便，待会他就跟您解释……”蜜豆继续哄道。

　　“父亲，你和母亲在做什么！”

　　“在治病……”这会柱间说了话，他的声音如今有些沙哑，看上去好像感冒了一般，小鹤嘀咕道：“父亲会治病，怎么我感冒的时候，父亲不给我治呢！父亲偏心！”

　　在场的大人听到他的嘀咕声都不知道该说什么，蜜豆强忍着笑把小鹤哄走，而房间里的两个人则面面相觑。

　　斑说道：“你说的，我在给你治病……”他说着，又低头轻咬着柱间的耳肉，当小鹤离开之后，原本退下去的性趣又再度重燃，柱间如今已经浑身汗湿，饱满的胸脯上，两点朱红挺立着，已经被斑吮得格外硬挺。

　　“是，治病……”柱间喘息着，“回头，这谎你替我圆上吧。”

　　“小鹤很喜欢问问题。”斑的欲望猛地顶入柱间深处，“这个任务有点困难。”

　　“你绝对没有问题的。”柱间闭上眼睛，斑挺动着腰，动作变得更快，斑说道：“这可是S级的任务，你要给我什么奖励？”

　　柱间说道：“我不是已经预付了？”斑听着轻笑一声，他埋首在柱间的发间，粗硬的性器抽插在湿热的花穴中，那盈满的汁液随着他每一次的抽送而溢出，身下的那一块都已经湿透了。斑将柱间的腿高抬着，动作越发的大开大阖，小鹤这个孩子向来都是一根筋，要哄他，他们得速战速决才行。

　　斑的动作一次猛过一次，柱间连脚尖都跟着紧绷起来，随着斑的欲望猛地喷出白浊射入柱间的花穴中，那里也跟着绞紧了斑，一股花液激射而出。两个人气喘吁吁的彼此相依着，等他们缓过高潮的余韵，斑站起身，用衣服擦拭着身上的汗水，又为柱间擦拭着下体。打理这些，斑已经是轻车熟路，很快穿好了两人的衣服，斑拉着柱间的手朝前厅而去。

　　

　　屋外的雨水频频打着窗口，泉奈的脸色在灯火下显得或明或暗，阴晴不定。

　　大介看着气质阴郁下来的泉奈，说道：“斑的条件，你怎么想？”

　　“绝对没有可能。”泉奈冷冰冰的说道，“他凭什么将我赶出木叶！”

　　“他这不是在赶你出木叶，泉奈，”大介说道，“他这件事情做出来，即使是我们也没有什么可反驳的，毕竟，那可是一片土地，是属于宇智波的土地，他就这样交给了你。”

　　“这就是在赶我出木叶！既然那块土地这么好，为什么他宇智波斑自己不去！”泉奈冷着脸说道，话语中的不满显而易见。而大介看着大发雷霆的泉奈，眉峰皱了起来。

他没有多说些什么，只是看着泉奈，就像是看着一个不成熟的孩子，而泉奈在隐忍着自己的怒火，他深知这件事情他没有什么理由将大介当做是自己的倾泄对象。

过了好一会，他才说道：“因为他是族长，斑是族长，所以他可以名正言顺的留在木叶，而我……却要接受这个条件，到雷之国。他这是在放逐我，他赶走了辉夜，如今又要放逐我，大介长老你们明白吗？斑不允许任何一个反抗他的人，这是你们心目中的族长吗？”泉奈看着大介，而大介也因为他的话而陷入了思考。

　　泉奈为自己倒了杯茶水，然后闭上了自己的眼睛，他想要在这样的境地里找寻一个出路。

　　“我可以去那里，就当是为了宇智波。”泉奈轻声说道，“这样，有朝一日，木叶容不下宇智波，我们还有别的去处。”

　　“泉奈！这种话不可以轻易说出来。”大介看着他认真道。

　　泉奈看了他一眼，继续道：“我可以明天确定这件事情，后天即刻出发。但是，你要替我盯紧他，他有任何举动，大介族老，你都要告知我。我会在之外，找到辉夜，让辉夜回到这里。他已经在外面成为了一个很出色的忍者，他会回来夺回自己的东西的。”

　　大介看着泉奈，陷入了思索，有不少长老跟他一样，不满斑的独断，想要有一个处事更为圆滑的族长，辉夜是个孩子，是个更容易听进长辈话的孩子，比泉奈还要理想得多。

　　大介说道：“泉奈，一路顺风。”

　　泉奈只是看着大介，他偏过头，听着外面的雨声，这深秋的雨声听来总让人觉得几分凄凉。大介看泉奈就这个样子出了神，说道：“你今夜就留宿在我家吧，房间我已经让人准备好了。”

　　“靠近庭院吗？”泉奈问道。

　　大介看着泉奈，说道：“这个可以安排。”

　　他吹灭了房间的灯，让下人带着泉奈去休息的房间，大介长老作为族内声望很高的族老，房子自然不差，他给泉奈安排了一间连接庭院的房间，泉奈进了屋之后，打开了门扉，看着夜景中点滴不断的雨水。那不断滴下的雨水，就像滴入了他的心里，带着凉意和潮湿，让他的心变得更加晦暗。他就像是这雨水一样，从无去处，只是零落在泥土之中，他已经没有可回去的地方，甚至连大介都能收留他。

　　泉奈望着这样的夜景，闭上眼睛回忆着白天时的情境。如果父亲还在世上，斑还敢这样肆意妄为吗？

　　可是想到这里，他又自嘲一笑，毕竟斑有什么不敢的？

　　而他，却只能对斑的条件暂时妥协，他在宇智波一族之内，虽然能够得到大介之流的同情，但是他们已经不会将希望放在他的身上。如今即便是族内，也能够看出斑为了柱间什么事情都能够做出来，于是才会想方设法的将辉夜拉拢到自己这边，一旦和辉夜有了共识，那么他们取得柱间的帮助也是可以期许的。

　　那么关键，就是辉夜了……

　　泉奈看着深沉的黑幕，夜中的寒意说明，凛冬将至，这次的冬天或许会比上次更加寒冷。

　　

　　幕 三九二

　　对于斑来说，最近的运势比想象中的要更好，前一天还要同他翻脸的泉奈已经通过大介这边同意了他的要求，泉奈甚至片刻都不愿意耽误，只要在木叶通过一些文书批准，泉奈可以即刻启程。这看起来，甚至不像是泉奈的作风，斑为了确定这件事情，再三地试探了大介的口风，但是得到的都是同样的回答。

　　泉奈答应前往雷之国。

　　于是，斑就面临着一个问题，无论是作为族长，还是作为长兄，泉奈远行在即，他都要设宴款待自己的同胞兄弟，这也是族老们再三要求的。将宇智波的面子圆回来，成为他应当做的义务。

　　开一桌宴席并不难，难的是斑自己心中所考量的事情。

　　斑为难的神色落在了一旁柱间的眼中，柱间便开解他，说道：“既然要宴请，就做大一点吧，你作为族长，也很久没有请那些族老到家里单纯吃个饭了。”这样的话，就是将家宴变成了族里的宴会，参加的人多起来，泉奈自然没有什么跟柱间说话的机会。斑黑着脸还是答应了，而操办宴会的难题就落在了玲子的身上。操办一桌家宴简单，但是要短时间操办族里的宴席，即便是玲子这样能干的女人，还是有些吃紧。她只能在征求柱间同意之后，请来了千手家的厨子，用双倍的人数操办起了这桌宴席。

　　千手晴树也借着这次的机会久违的进了宇智波府邸的门，也算是斑这件不情愿之事中的小小安慰。

　　一天的时间眨眼而过，在玲子的努力下，宇智波府邸被妆点一新，厨房里的灶台今天就没有歇过，冷盘热盘都堆在了灶台上，等着宾客们入席，所以的菜就可以依次被端上餐桌。

　　柱间休息在自己的房间里，斑则在一旁换着礼服，柱间看到斑的腰带难系，走过去替斑整整齐齐系上。斑看到柱间凑过来时低垂着眼看着自己腰带的样子，心中一动，就揽过柱间亲吻了一下。柱间挑挑眉头，说道：“别把衣服弄皱了。”

　　“这种事，只是小事而已。”

　　“你可是宇智波一族的族长。”柱间推开他，然后听到庭院里传来了拳脚过招的声音，斑经过柱间，打开了窗扉，就看到庭院里，两个孩子正在你一拳我一脚的体术过招，连身上的衣服皱了都不管。斑皱着眉头，看着晴树和小鹤，问道：“你们两个在干什么呢？”

　　小鹤抢先一步说：“我跟晴树说父亲会治病，他说我怎么知道，我说我听到了，然后晴树他笑我！都不知道有什么好笑的！”

　　斑一愣，想起前两天的事情，顿时尴尬得不行，可是转念一想，晴树会笑这件事情也不怎么寻常，他看着晴树，说道：“晴树，你怎么可以笑小鹤呢？”他有阵子没见到晴树了，这个小子又长了个头，衣服穿起来一丝不苟，哪怕用了体术，都看上去比小鹤有条理的多，晴树被斑这么一问，马上认错了：“父亲，我错了，我不该笑小鹤……”然后转过头又跟小鹤认了个错，小鹤哼哼唧唧的摆手说没什么。

　　晴树这么机灵的下了台阶，斑觉得有些不对劲，可还是只能点着头，说道：“这才是哥哥的模样。”

　　晴树一脸认同的点了头，这狡猾的样子让斑怎么看都有点像扉间那个家伙，放下窗户后，心里都忍不住有些失落，转头跟柱间说：“你看看晴树，现在都被教的跟扉间一个样。”

　　柱间说道：“扉间挺好的，稳重能干成熟，晴树能像他是好事。”

　　斑被柱间这么一堵，只能憋着：好事个屁！

　　  
　　

　　嬉闹过后，晴树和小鹤还是乖乖的让蜜豆整理他们的衣服，然后跟在斑和柱间的身后来到前厅。

　　前厅被布置成同上次典礼时差不多，只是占用的房间稍微小些。门扉们开放式的敞开着，几位族老已经先入座了，而玲子还在玄关的位置等候着其他的客人。

　　泉奈来的时间不早不晚，这次的席位都是按照家族中的地位排着的，斑是族长理当坐首席，柱间作为上任族长的遗孀，坐在斑的左手边，其次就是族里年迈的长老，之后才是泉奈。泉奈落座的时候，只能隔着几米的距离看着柱间，而晴树和小鹤作为孩子，则在一旁的小房间和几位长老的孙子辈一起玩耍着。带来的孩子都是斑精挑细选的，十分聪明乖巧，绝对不会出什么乱子，就算出乱子了，晴树这孩子很机灵，不会让他的弟弟吃苦头的。

　　当时辰到了，斑举起了酒杯，说道：“今天的宴席，一来是近年来事务繁忙，一直都没有机会邀请族里的中坚来到家中作客，二来，舍弟泉奈即将远行。”当斑提到远行的时候，众人下意识将目光落在柱间的身上，毕竟泉奈要前往的地方是大名绕过木叶赐下，柱间作为火影，对此会有什么看法。

　　柱间只是低垂着眼睛，没有说话，而斑则说道：“诸位不要担心，那件事情，柱间大人已经明白了，他无意多加干预。”这样的话听起来总让人觉得不放心，族老们边想着边打量着柱间和斑之间的态度，斑强抢柱间的事情已经过去多年，大家明里暗里都在看着斑的笑话，这些年的风吹草动，他们就算不了解内情，也知道是斑和柱间两人之间较劲。柱间如果是看在过去田岛的面子上不加干预，倒也不是不能理解。

　　这个时候，一名族老举杯说道：“柱间大人真是明事理又念旧，让我敬您一杯吧。”

　　柱间抬起头，举起杯子同这位族老饮了一杯，他说道：“族老客气了，木叶是木叶，我还是我，现在我只是千手柱间，不是木叶的火影。”

　　“您能分清真是宇智波的幸事。”大介附和道，他又端起了酒杯向柱间敬酒，柱间来者不拒，一饮而尽。

　　斑看着他们开始喝起酒来，也不想多说什么。宇智波府邸的菜色一一传上，山珍海味应有尽有，看得出来斑为了这场送行也下了一番血本。而作为主角之一的泉奈则不时偏头跟身边的长老们说着话，目光经常不经意看向柱间。柱间因为略饮了几杯，整个人的气色都跟着好起来，染上薄红的脸颊显得生气勃勃，泉奈端起了自己的酒杯，站起身来，想要同柱间也敬一杯，却没想到斑这个时候也跟着站起来。

　　“泉奈，这次远行，和以往都有些不同，你要做的事情可比想象中的要多啊。”斑向一旁的侍女招招手，让她们上了更大的酒碗，“我们兄弟一场，这次的践行一定要痛饮一场。”

　　“兄长，我们当初也做过不少，木叶……不就是那样建立起来的吗？”泉奈冷淡的说道，然后接过酒碗，他和斑远远的敬了杯酒，“那个时候，父亲还在世，他最倚仗的就是兄长，而我也因为兄长的看重，在成长之中，陆陆续续也担任了不少重要的差事。这次雷之国的事情，想必没有想象中那么艰难。”

　　“泉奈，当初毕竟是在家门口，如今你出门在外，有许多事情都不一样了。”

　　“是啊，兄长不提醒我，我都不知道如今已经物是人非。”泉奈一口饮干了酒碗里的酒，酒精火辣辣的烧着他的喉咙，他盯着斑，斑那双阴沉的眼睛正望着他，斑的嘴角勾出了冷冰冰的微笑，然后举杯说道：“泉奈喝酒真是爽快。”说完，也把自己的那杯酒干了。

　　斑继续说道：“雷之国的地方毕竟不是那么安稳，你要多加小心。”他使了个眼色，又让人把泉奈的酒给满上，泉奈看着他，一口气又干了那碗，“小心？没有必要。当初，我们不也去过很多危险的地方吗？父亲带着我们，还有柱间……”

　　“泉奈！”大介看泉奈口不择言起来，就拉着泉奈衣角，说道：“你喝多了，柱间大人是你的继母！”

　　“是，我说错了，是柱间大人……柱间大人和父亲当年的时光真是让人好怀念，那时候我们还在老宅，是不是，兄长？”泉奈笑着看着斑，那张脸以肉眼可见的速度冰冷了起来，斑看着借酒装疯的泉奈，“是，你记性很好。”

　　“我记性一直很好，那时候辉夜还是个孩子……对了，辉夜呢？”泉奈的目光扫视着桌上，“辉夜，这个臭小子是不是有一年多没回家了？”

　　柱间的心也因为这句话揪紧了，他猛地抬头看向泉奈，泉奈迎着他的目光，神色似哭似笑，然后泉奈又为自己斟了杯酒，向斑再敬了一杯，“兄长，第三杯，我们兄弟，至少要喝三杯是不是。”

　　斑让人把酒满上，柱间看着斑忍耐得青筋迸出的手背，他忍不住站起身，拉着斑的手，说道：“你们喝酒喝太凶了，这杯酒，待会再喝。”他的目光扫视着桌上的那些族老们，“长老们，你们说是不是？”

　　“是，这酒喝太快了！”

　　大介说道：“你们喝这么快，是看不起我们这些老家伙吗？”酒桌上凝滞的气氛仿佛也就此活络了起来，柱间看着大家纷纷举杯，刚才的一切就像是幻觉一样。酒味在房间里肆意弥漫着，隔壁屋子里的孩子们也嬉闹起来，隔着房门就听到孩子们尖利的笑声，几位族老喝的也很卖力，不一会儿，旁边就多出了几个酒坛子。泉奈和斑两个人都成了族老们的重点关照对象，毕竟和他们两个人针锋相对比起来，还是将他们刻意隔开的比较好。

　　柱间也不时喝上几杯，桌上的菜肴随着酒入酣处而越发减少，玲子频繁的出入着厅内和厨房，赶制着供他们吃喝的酒菜。很快，出现了第一个酒醉的人，开始甩开膀子唱着日本调，男人走调的歌声让气氛更加热烈。

　　可柱间始终无法放下心来，他边留心着桌面，边看着外面的天色，打算等适时的时候，就以休息为理由退回房间，来平息这一场风波。

　　但是，泉奈的动作还是比柱间想象中的更快。

　　“柱间大人！”在三三两两的人醉了之后，泉奈突然站起来，他甚至不顾礼仪的跃过桌子，来到了柱间的面前，斑立刻站了起来，“柱间大人，您……已经来到宇智波家族这么多年了，作为我的……继母，您难道没有什么话要对我说吗？”

　　斑握紧了拳头，他没想到泉奈竟然用这样的身份同柱间说话。

　　柱间看着泉奈，说道：“我已经……”

　　“柱间大人，您还住在宇智波的府邸，难道不是顾念和我父亲那么多年的感情吗？”泉奈大声说道，“您和父亲的情谊，这是众所周知的事情！我们所有人都记得，父亲是多么疼爱你和辉夜！”

　　“泉奈！你喝多了！”斑怒不可遏。

　　“我有说错什么吗？我哪句话说错了？”泉奈看着斑说道，“我在和我们的继母说话呢。”他加重了继母两个字，在场除了酒醉的人之外，所有人的酒意都随着斑的一声咆哮而消散。

　　“你的礼仪呢？”斑深吸一口气，压下心中的那股子愤恨，“你就这么同……继母……”那两个字就像是刀锋刮着斑的喉咙，“说话吗？父亲走了这么多年，你怎么好意思这么说！”

　　“那我道歉。”泉奈突然笑了出来，他说道：“你说的没错，我喝多了！柱间大人，我罚酒三杯！酒呢？酒呢？”

　　泉奈说着，就连饮了三杯酒，斑就像是拳头打进了空气里一样的难受。泉奈喝完之后，又倒了杯酒，奉到了柱间的面前：“柱间大人，我远行在即，你不同我说些什么吗？”

　　泉奈的那双眼睛带着期盼的望着柱间，这是他执着了半生的爱情，他的神态里看不出丝毫的醉意，柱间接过了酒杯，他站起身，说道：“泉奈，一路顺风，务必安全。”然后，他抬起手，将这杯酒从泉奈的头淋了下来，“这杯酒，是你对我的冒犯。”当这么做之后，柱间自斟了一杯酒，饮下，“这杯是我敬你的，泉奈。”

　　那一杯酒不像是浇在泉奈的头上，倒像是淋在他的心里，泉奈整个人愣在那里，而斑也不知道柱间竟然会这样做，他竟然不知道是该气泉奈，还是该笑柱间做得好。大介这时上前拉着泉奈的手，将他拽回位子前，“柱间大人，泉奈是喝多了。”

　　“我知道，即使是我也有些不胜酒力了，你们先饮吧，我去房间里休息一下。”柱间认真说道。

　　大介看着柱间站起身离开，感受到一旁泉奈的手颤抖了起来，泉奈抖着手，抓住一边的酒坛，举起来就往自己口中灌了起来，他看着斑，说道：“看来是喝醉了，失言了，说了父亲的事情，惹柱间大人伤心了，兄长你说是不是？”

　　“你觉得是就是吧。”斑看着泉奈。

　　“你忘记了吗……”泉奈说道，“父亲和柱间的感情有十多年啊，谁能比得了？柱间是那样的爱着父亲，你都忘记了吗，真是让人感动、让人感动！”泉奈说完，又是一阵猛灌，那脸上的水滴，不知道是不是飞溅在脸上的酒水。斑看着泉奈近乎痴狂的样子，无论他怎么同自己说不要在意，却还是将泉奈的每一句听在了耳朵里。

　　他握紧了拳头，等待着这一场宴席的终了，泉奈让大介抬了回去，而斑明明喝了半坛子的酒，却觉得自己心中格外的清醒。他抛下那一地的狼藉，向着柱间的房间走去，他站在走廊里，发现柱间房间里的灯还亮着，便走了进去。

　　他还没走进屏风，柱间就说道：“斑，出去吧，我已经累了。”

　　“你还真把他的话听进去了？”斑说道，“泉奈他是故意的！”

　　“斑，你冷静点。”柱间的声音带着疲惫，“我只是真的累了。”斑才不信这个邪，他直接推开了屏风，大步走到内屋里，柱间坐在矮榻上，灯火照着他的脸孔，他的眼睛有些红润，就像是才哭过一样。这痕迹让斑勃然大怒，这一整晚在他心中压抑的情绪瞬间爆发了：“柱间，你叫我怎么冷静！他只要随便说几句话，你就累了，你就不想见我，是不是我永远都要活在父亲的阴影之下！我究竟还要忍受多少这种事情？”

“斑，我也是人！”柱间看着斑，朝他说道：“所以，我不可能忘记你父亲的事情，即使你在意也不可能！十几年啊，人生能有几个十几年？我嫁给你父亲的时候，我还是个刚成年不久的青年，我和他搬进这里时，也住了不少的岁月，你看这屋子变了吗？连木头的房子都没有改变，你怎么能要求人心的改变！”柱间的眼泪顺着脸颊流了下来，那些记忆并不是可以轻易忘掉的东西，他会和泉奈有那一些关系，也正应证着，他没有淡忘田岛。

斑看着柱间，心口闷痛着，柱间和泉奈的关系是他心头的刺，柱间难以忘记他父亲，更是这根刺真正的来由。他伸手抚摸着柱间的脸颊，问道：”柱间，你在乎我吗？”

　　柱间抬眼看着斑，说道：“斑，有些事情，我会优先考虑你，但是有些事情，我做不到。”

　　这样直白的话语，让人都没办法去憎恨这样的柱间，坦坦荡荡将自己能做到的极限告诉了斑，哪怕他知道这不是斑想要的。斑闭上了眼睛，手指摩挲着柱间的脸庞，他的妒忌啃咬着他的心口，就像是无法治愈的顽疾，他的嫉妒不会放过任何人，泉奈走了，就是父亲，放过父亲了，又是泉奈，他的心灵始终无法得到安慰。

　　“柱间，我想要更多……”

　　“斑，我给不了你。”柱间终于推开了斑，但是随后，斑却更亲密的贴了上来，不容柱间有丝毫的拒绝。

　　他带着酒气的嘴唇亲吻着柱间的脸颊，两个人在挣扎间，房间的光亮紧跟着一黑，一时间房间里只剩下人类最原始的喘息声……

　　  
　　幕 三九三

　　这一场践行，就像是闹剧一样的收场了，然而无论结果如何，泉奈都要出发了。

　　他的疯狂似乎已经在那场宴席里得到发泄，于是走得没有丝毫拖泥带水，第二天，泉奈这个人就已经前往雷之国，斑没有给他送行，而木叶的生活也不会因为少了一个泉奈就停止下来。

　　

　　当斑和柱间第二天清晨醒来的时候，两个人都是光裸着身体，身上都带着彼此的留下的痕迹，有指甲掐弄的痕迹，还有亲吻留下的吻痕。斑起身的时候，碎片式的记忆也跟着复苏了起来，他们昨晚的谈话，还有在情爱中的话语，斑低头看着柱间，替他盖上了被子，然后自己穿上衣服。当镜子里出现体面的宇智波族长时，一切都好像被一双巨手抚平，斑不想再跟柱间讨论昨晚的话题了，毕竟生活总要继续过下去，除此之外，即使是他也没有别的办法。

　　斑在打理自己的过程中，那些细小的动静让柱间也跟着醒了过来，他看着自己身上的被子，然后撑起身，斑这时候低头看向他：“醒了吗？要我叫蜜豆过来吗？”

　　“不用了，我可以自己来。”柱间坐起身，斑将他的衣服递给他，他们的相处已经同夫妻没有什么区别了，斑对着镜台说道：“我今天会回来的晚一些，泉奈估计该死心了。”

　　“作为兄长，你不能将他逼得太狠。”柱间穿上了里衣，斑经过屏风的时候，将歪了的屏风扶回原来的地方。他要出门前，转过身对柱间说道：“我知道，我有我的分寸。”

　　说完，斑已经快步离开了廊道。留下了房间里的柱间，他扶着额头，回忆着昨晚同斑的争吵，这场争吵最后被性爱给盖过去，他们的身体纠缠在一起，酒精助长了他们的迷醉，要争吵的话就这样哽在了喉咙里，随着彼此的唾液被吞咽下去。柱间披上衣服，然后环视着房间的布置，然后看着自己躺下的地方，就连他们两个，昨晚都是直接睡在榻榻米上的，如果不是身子骨够硬朗，恐怕今天腰酸背痛止不住。

　　

　　“柱间，我一直在告诉自己，我必须忍耐一些事情，我必须要忍耐。”斑昨晚在柱间的耳边说着，他的话带着让人皱眉的执着，更像是呓语一般，“我从父亲的手里抢到了你，我告诉过自己，你告诉过我，我们心知肚明……可是人心呢？我的心也一样会受伤，我嫉妒，我不能忍受。”斑边这样说着，边拥抱着柱间的身体。

　　换做从前，他会怒不可遏，他认为斑的口舌玷污了田岛的清明，这个忤逆的子嗣根本不配讲着田岛的名字。

　　可是，他的心变了。他偏袒了斑，内心中有一个声音在说：谁都会想要独占一份情感，斑又有什么错？斑连琉生的事情都忍耐了下来，他已经让步到这样的程度，还能怎么要求他？

　　然而，他不能认同这个声音，认同这个声音，仿佛就否定了他过去的十多年与田岛的相伴。他不可以这样做。

　　最后，他也只能用吻封住了斑的唇齿，主动脱下了斑的衣裳还有自己的，他们的身体紧贴着，在酒精作用下本就模糊的神智，在这个时候已经彻底消失了。如果身体的动作能够代替口舌，那么他们亲昵的接触，是否能够传达彼此的心意？

　　柱间的舌头在斑的口中搅着，而斑下意识拥紧了柱间，用双手按住柱间的后臀，将柱间的私处朝自己贴了过来。他喜欢女性时候的柱间，有着柔软的身体，还有比男性时更让人舒心的顺从，柱间丰满的胸脯是他爱不释手的存在。当柱间丰满窈窕的身姿陷入了斑的怀抱之中时，斑的性器也正厮磨着柱间因为动作而稍稍打开的下身。那处桃源地正向他发出邀请，体液的味道已经从柱间的身上发散了出来，斑低头嗅着柱间的身体，那情欲的味道让他的欲望更加不可遏止。

　　“柱间，我……”斑想要再说些什么，可是柱间用食指封住了斑的嘴唇，斑舔舐着柱间的手指，感觉柱间的手指在自己的口中翻搅着，然后，湿润的指尖在他的肩头上勾弄着，这样刻意的挑逗足以说明一切。

　　他们应该享受快乐，享受这酒精涌上时带来的欢愉，让那些陈年旧事都被抛在脑后，他们只在当下，没有过去，也没有未来。

　　

　　柱间坐在前厅的时候，看到晴树和小鹤匆匆忙忙穿过了前厅的走廊，他们也没有停下来，直接朝玄关冲去。站在前厅门口的玲子还嚷道：“少爷，你们不用饭吗？”

　　“来不及了！”小鹤大声说道，“我和晴树兄长先走了！”

　　玲子只能哭笑不得的看着他们离开，然后柱间问道：“昨天的宴席是怎么结束的？”

　　“昨天酒喝得差不多了，我就和蜜豆安排人手，将那些喝醉的族老送回家，泉奈大人是大介族老带走的。”

　　“那些一同来的孩子呢？”

　　“能自理的大人们，我们就没有理会，那些已经喝得烂醉的，孩子已经提前送走了。”玲子说完那些客人，又说起了晴树和小鹤：“晴树少爷昨天难得在这里留宿，所以小鹤少爷兴奋的拉着晴树少爷说了好久的话，这不，迟到了。”

　　“迟到一天也不算什么，不用这么着急，下次就跟小鹤这样说吧。”“明白了。”玲子答应地也很爽快。

　　柱间在玄关临出门前，随口说道：“让蜜豆把我房间整理一下吧，其他人就不要进去了。”

　　玲子想到昨晚的情形，原本以为是柱间和斑的例行冷战，没想到这次反而有了出人意料的发展，愣了一下，就点了点头。吩咐好的柱间，朝着村里走去，外面明媚的阳光让人一点也想不到前几天下的暴雨，一切都仿佛雨过天晴。

　　柱间走在路上，思绪却忍不住飘回了昨夜的放荡，或许也是酒的缘故，他才会和斑这样疯狂的要着彼此。

　　

　　柱间跪在镜台前，斑的胸膛紧贴着柱间的后背，那光裸的背上在斑的亲吻下，能看到星星点点的红痕。柱间的私处已经因为和斑的交合而一片狼藉，淫水泛滥的下体此刻正淅沥沥的流着花液，明明塞着一根假阳具，都没有办法止住，让镜台上积下了一小滩的透明液体。柱间喘息着，他的后穴也被斑的手指操弄着，今晚的斑连他的后面都没有放过。那细长的手指在后穴里抠挖着，原本只用作排泄的地方，这个时候都变得敏感了许多，斑一边拧着柱间的花蒂，一边用手指抠弄着后穴，柱间爽得两腿打颤，只能用手伏在镜面上。冰冷的镜子贴着他的胸口，那丰满的胸脯挤压的都变了形，但是这样反而让柱间的乳头又凉又痒。

　　斑每一次的戳刺后穴，都让柱间忍不住在镜面上厮磨着，乳头在光滑的镜面上划过，能消除些微的痒意，却没有办法让它们彻底消失。

　　柱间闭着眼睛，额头抵在镜子上，他的后穴含着斑的手指一阵阵紧缩着，那感觉仿佛是在诱惑着斑。

　　斑低咒了一声，然后将自己硬挺的下体插入到柱间的后穴中。他一边用手握着假阳具的柄，让它在花穴中肆意进出着，一边又挺动着腰，让性器在柱间的后穴中驰骋着。

　　“斑，斑……太快了……我受不了了。”柱间忍不住求饶着，前后被夹击的感觉让他仿佛将全身的感知都集中在了下体，那几乎满盈起来的快感让他无所适从，只能跪的两腿颤抖，只能依靠着镜面来支撑着。脚下的妆台正因为承受着斑挺动的力道和柱间的重量而嘎吱作响，就在柱间以为这个镜台终于要散架的时候，斑猛地将柱间从后抱起，就着抽插后穴的动作，让柱间对着镜台大张的腿。柱间猝不及防的看到了镜中的自己，他甚至一时间没反应过来，镜子里那个大张着腿，阴户中喊着阳具，后穴中也吞吐男人性器的女人是自己。

　　当意识到这点时，羞耻感让柱间绞紧了花穴，一股阴精从身体里涌出，喷溅出来，那里连假阳具都含不住了，那被柱间含的发亮的事物从柱间的花穴中滑了出来。而斑并没有停止自己的动作，他还在操弄着柱间的后穴，不时用手掐着柱间的花蒂。他们随后又倒在了榻榻米上，斑在后面操弄着柱间的后穴，边用手指操着柱间的花穴。柱间伏在地上，连支撑的力气都没有，只能高翘着后臀，像是个被欲望浸漫的人形玩偶。

　　随着柱间的一身尖叫，斑的精液就射进了柱间的后穴里。他们就这样疯狂的交媾了一夜，当两个人精疲力竭闭眼时，外面都隐隐出现了鸡鸣声。

　　

　　当柱间坐近办公室时，脸颊还有些发烫，他竟然在大庭广众之下回忆昨晚的事情，真是太过于羞耻了。

　　扉间送公文进来时，看到柱间正拍着脸颊醒神，随口问道：“怎么了，昨天酒宴喝多了？”

　　“算是吧。”柱间答道，扉间将公文放在桌面上，然后说道：“今天早上，宇智波泉奈就已经走了。”

　　柱间有些错愕：“这么快就走了？”因为泉奈和柱间曾经有过的关系，扉间留心柱间的神情，柱间的神情除了错愕没有其他，让扉间松了一口气。

　　“是。”扉间回答道，他将目光落在公文上，说道：“别管那些宇智波了，兄长，这是你今天的工作，到下午的时候，我就要派人来拿了。另外，预备一下，大名的慰问很快要开始了！”

　　“明白。”柱间叹了口气，无论如何，泉奈走了，意味着这段时间的担忧也终于可以放下了。看来，琉生也并不是泉奈的目标。

　　这个想法在柱间的脑子里一会儿过去，柱间看着自己的公文，再度开始忙碌的一天。

　　

　　幕 三九四

　　木叶作为火之国最大的忍者村，随着人们对忍者在生活中的日益需求，周边的城镇也越来越多。毕竟，和平的时候，忍者不是战场上的战士，还可以是护送货物的得力助手，富豪大名的保镖，或者是帮助完成许多小事。

　　当木叶刚出师的小忍者已经开始帮那些寻常妇孺完成一些在她们看来很困难的事情后，木叶的工作也紧跟着变得琐碎了起来，这也是近一两年来形成的习惯，那些在忍校系统教育毕业的孩子，年纪都不大，并不会让委托的妇孺们觉得有危险，再加上对薪酬的要求不高，在临近一年终末的时候，这种琐碎的E级别任务成了木叶最常见的任务。

　　为了应对这样大量的委托，老师们开始带着自己的学生们上起了实践课，晴树和小鹤也因为这样的工作而可以组成一队，再加上一个日向家的小孩，就是一个完美的三人小队。

　　这个日向家的孩子，名叫日向悠太，兄长是近来在木叶声名鹊起的新秀日向千寻。晴树和小鹤对日向千寻还有点印象，记得是时常在家里来找辉夜玩的大哥哥，跟他们的交集也并不多，毕竟如今晴树想起来，辉夜平时也只是在逗逗他们而已。

　　日向悠太还没有打开白眼，他们三个人的年纪和能力，如今也就是帮老太太找找猫，或者去隔壁城镇送封信这样的小事，如果不是冬天实在太冷，都可以称得上是悠闲度日。

　　已经是十二月的中旬，木叶已经吹起了寒冷入骨的风，他们这些小忍者，除了忍装外，只能戴一条围巾御寒。在这样严苛的环境下，他们上午就匆匆忙忙完成了任务，最后一起坐在了木叶的料理店里，用得来的薪水一人叫了一份红豆汤。在这样的严冬喝完红豆汤是一种享受，三个孩子同时长吁了口气。

　　就在这个惬意的时候，小鹤忽然说：“悠太，那个是不是你哥哥？”

　　晴树顺着小鹤的目光望了过去，看到了身姿挺拔的日向千寻正踩着楼梯到了二楼，悠太也闻声看过去，却晚了一步，只看到日向千寻的下半身，他抱怨道：“只有腿……这……应该是我哥吧。”

　　“你这个弟弟也太半吊子了，怎么连兄长的腿都不认得！”小鹤埋怨他。

　　“你难道认得出来吗？”悠太反驳道。

　　“我……”小鹤本来要反驳过去，但是桌子下面忽然被晴树踢了一脚，他醒悟过来，自己和晴树的关系不能透露给外人知道，只能嘟囔着说：“我……我……”

　　“你都没有兄长！”悠太哼了声。

　　小鹤眼睛都要喷出火来了，可是还是被晴树踢了一脚，整个人都蔫在桌上。

　　晴树打了个圆场说：“我们就坐在这里等，待会他总要下来的。”这倒不失为一个办法，反正他们的任务都已经完成了，于是三个孩子排排坐，对着楼梯望穿秋水，过了好一会，他们才看到从楼梯那里下来一个穿着斗篷的人，随后才跟着日向千寻。他们一前一后的样子，看起来分明是相识的。

　　就在小鹤打算问悠太认不认识旁边的人时，晴树忽然说：“趴下。”他敏感的直觉让他本能这么做，于是当穿着斗篷的人转过身来时，三个孩子已经滑进了桌子底下，桌上只有空空如也的三个碗。

　　日向千寻和斗篷人走出了料理店，小鹤才问道：“这是怎么了？”

　　晴树自己都觉得莫名，说道：“我也不清楚……就是觉得该趴下……”

　　小鹤对晴树这个回答只能耸耸肩，说道：“要不，我们跟过去看看？”

　　“那可是我哥，你们不要太异想天开。”悠太看着他们直摇头，“要是让我哥抓住我，我可没有好果子吃，你们要去就自己去，别带上我。”说着，悠太就从桌子底下钻出来，一下子就溜得没影。

　　小鹤对于自己的意见还是跃跃欲试，但是晴树拉了他一把，说道：“等你过个五年再说吧。”说着，就把小鹤拉出桌子底下，然后跟着悠太的后头离开了。

　　

　　日向千寻站在街道上，眼看着料理店里依次跑出来三个小鬼，他望向穿着斗篷的人说道：“他们看到你了？”

　　“应该没有。”斗篷里的人摇了摇头，因为小巷子里没有什么人经过，他这时候才放下了斗篷，露出了年轻的面孔，那张肖似田岛年少时的面孔如今也更加有了棱角，日向千寻对这样的辉夜还有些不太习惯，说道：“你要回来，就大大方方回来，怎么还披着斗篷。”

　　辉夜看了他一眼，说道：“我回来干什么？”

　　日向千寻看着辉夜叹了口气，这差不多一年的光阴，谁也不知道他断断续续跟辉夜有着往来。明明看这个小子不太顺眼，可是想起自己曾经撞见的一幕，他又不禁觉得心里尴尬的很，内心些许的愧疚想要弥补辉夜。辉夜也正需要一个木叶的消息来源，两个人就这样不尴不尬的联系着，等过了大半年之后，连日向千寻都觉得，自己和辉夜的关系怎么都应该算得上好朋友了。

　　所以，打动辉夜说想要回木叶看看的时候，他二话不说就答应了，让辉夜没有惊动任何岗哨的走进了木叶。

　　只要通过了木叶的岗哨，就算是披戴着斗篷也是随意，辉夜一路过来，也没有人知道，他就是消失了好一阵子的宇智波辉夜。

　　“你不回来，那你……”千寻想要继续问出辉夜的目的，但是辉夜转过身，朝巷子深处走去，他边走边说：“多谢你了，就此别过。”

　　“你就这么把我丢在一旁？！”日向千寻有些难以置信道。

　　“我不是请你吃了几顿饭吗？”辉夜略带玩笑说了句，一阵烟雾弥漫，人已经消失在了巷子里，而木叶的新秀则看着辉夜离去的方向干瞪眼。达到目的就把人给扔半路上，辉夜这个作风还是跟当初一模一样，半点没变。

　　日向千寻离开小巷没多久，那巷子的深处又走出了辉夜。千寻无疑是可靠的人，但是辉夜在外磨砺的谨慎已经融进骨子里。他戴上了兜帽，眼看着一队商队经过街道，辉夜闪入其中，就这样混入了人群当中。

　　辉夜没有跟日向千寻说自己的目的，不是因为他可以隐瞒什么，而是因为他自己也不知道为什么要回来。他只是在十五时月圆的时候，看着天际皎洁而圆满的月，拿出了自己贴身藏好的查克拉结晶，蕴藏着木系查克拉的结晶在月光下闪着荧绿的光芒，那淡淡的温暖让他想起了一年多未见的柱间。

　　他从来没想过，自己会离开家这样久的时间，或许是因为月见也跟他一块走了，他又在漂泊中有了一个家。这个家或许不堪摧残，但是聊以慰藉还是足够。

　　当他看到结晶的时候，内心便涌出一股想要回到木叶的冲动，月见并不排斥他有这样的想法。他在确定月见独自一个人生活没有问题之后，便启程前往木叶，然而越是接近木叶，他的内心越是后悔这个决定，脑海中还在闪现着当初同扉间争执的话语。

　　他为什么要回到这里？

　　这里是他的家吗？

　　他的内心不断的这样质问着，想要转身的念头也越发的浓厚，直到日向千寻找到他的时候，兴奋地说：“你肯回来，柱间大人一定十分高兴。”

　　明明内心恐惧着见到柱间，可是当柱间的名字从别人的口中出来时，他又停住了自己的脚步。

　　辉夜踟蹰的脚步拖沓在木叶的街道上，直到下午飞快而逝，直到夜幕的降临，在夜色下，有行人匆匆归家，而辉夜茫然四顾之后，只能朝着宇智波家宅的方向而去。

　　无论他是否会留在这里，他都该在这个时候看一眼柱间。

　　当坚定这个念头的时候，辉夜的脚步也没有了迟疑，他的身形在街道上匆匆略过，那一闪而过的影子根本无人觉察，在离开木叶的这段日子里，他早已经不是从前的那个宇智波辉夜了。

　　  
　　很快，辉夜看到了宇智波府邸的围墙，明明才离开家里一年多，但是仿佛对一切都变得生疏了起来，就连这堵过去十分熟悉的围墙，都因为枯黄的爬山虎而让人觉得格外陌生。他伸手触摸着墙壁，手指拽下枯黄的爬山虎，然后看着爬山虎下斑驳的墙壁，这座府邸已经在这里耸立超过十年了，他的过去——最痛苦的那些——都发生在这里。  
　　  
　　只是站在这里，回忆就像潮水般用来，辉夜闭上眼睛，他想起了去年发生的事情，他正是从这里不远处，逃离开这间宅子，即使是他最爱的母亲追来，他也不想回到这里。他逃到那广阔的天地之中，他不愿意将自己的青春浪费在这间小小的府邸，成为斑指掌间的玩物。  
　　  
　　而他会回来，也只是因为，他不再是那个任人鱼肉的弱小少年。  
　　  
　　幕三九五  
　　  
　　辉夜在围墙下深吸一口气，然后轻身一跃，飞上了围墙。为了不让人发现，他闪身躲入到树冠之中，在树叶的掩盖下窥视着这间宅邸。夜已经深了，有些房间的灯已经熄灭，只余下零星的几盏在寒夜中亮着。辉夜的身形飞快的闪到草丛中，借着草业遮掩着自己的行动，他慢慢接近着记忆中柱间的房间，但是……他并没有很快的接近，毕竟，柱间作为影级别的忍者，想要发现他的行动再轻易不过。他并不畏惧看见柱间，但是只要想到……那个男人也有可能和柱间在一起，辉夜便觉得无法忍受。  
　　  
　　辉夜看着柱间的房间，看着窗户上倒映的人形，那轮廓是柱间无疑。  
　　  
　　辉夜的身体忍不住向前倾去，他贪婪的看着柱间的影子，看着自己的母亲，他格外思念的人啊。他可以在月见的面前绝口不提柱间，可以在扉间找来时拒绝回到木叶，但是……他对柱间的思念不会减轻半分。  
　　  
　　就在辉夜打算上前的时候，另外一个人影出现在房间里面，辉夜看到比柱间身形略矮的人，忍不住握紧了拳头。他的消息还算灵通，当然知道斑为了独占柱间做出了什么事情，他同泉奈的关系已经势同水火，泉奈自从上了雷之国的战场后，便几乎没有下来过。而跟他联系的族老里，甚至有人告诉他，说道斑为了打发泉奈走，甚至让出了一块大名赏赐下来的领土给了泉奈。  
　　  
　　这个家伙，是铁了心要赖上他的母亲！没有丝毫的亲情！就像是疯狗一样地想要朝任何接近柱间的人乱吠。  
　　  
　　在辉夜的目光下，两个人影越来越接近，最后灯火也随之熄灭，让在夜风中的泉奈心头更感觉到凉意。  
　　  
　　“母亲……”辉夜狠狠一拳砸在了一旁的树上，他憎恨斑，憎恨这个抢夺他母亲的男人！  
　　  
　　“是谁？！”就在辉夜一拳打在树上之后，摇曳的树冠抖下无数落叶，房间里的人猛地拉开窗户，朝辉夜的方向看来。辉夜身体一震，迎着月光看向窗外的那个人，他站起身，月晖将他的面孔照得清清楚楚，而站在门口的斑睁大了自己的眼睛，下意识想要挡住身后的柱间，但是柱间的反应比他想象中的更快，就在他遮挡着辉夜的时候，柱间一把将他推开，大喊道：“辉夜，是辉夜吗？”  
　　  
　　辉夜望着窗户前出现的柱间，整个人都愣住了，下一刻，柱间直接从窗户翻了出来，朝他走过来：“辉夜，你回来了……”  
　　  
　　辉夜动作一僵硬，他的腿就像是灌了铅一般，但是内心的声音疯狂地叫他转身离开，他不想在这个时候看到柱间，不想在柱间的身后看到那个男人。  
　　  
　　“辉夜……”  
　　  
　　柱间的目光凝望着自己的孩子，一年多的记忆如同潮水般涌来，当初在房间外听到的话语还在心里回荡，这时却在家中的庭院里，看到了这个思念的孩子。他原本以为，辉夜已经不会再原谅自己了！  
　　  
　　“我以为你不会回来了，辉夜……我以为你……”柱间猛地想起那时辉夜离开的情形——那时的辉夜，并不知道他在场，他得把这件事情隐瞒下来。柱间没有再说话，只是朝着辉夜走去，越是靠近这个孩子，看到那熟悉的眉眼，和比过去更加高挑的身形，柱间的眼睛里渐渐有些酸涩了。  
　　  
　　“辉夜，你长高了。”辉夜咬紧自己的下唇，柱间的话让他迈不开脚步，只能被走近的柱间抓着手，那熟悉的温暖触碰到他，让辉夜的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，整个人都在为熟悉的气息而战栗着。他控制不了自己的动作，一把将脸孔埋入了柱间的怀里，柱间一愣，眼泪再也忍不住，从眼角流了下来。辉夜的眼泪也湿润了柱间的肩头，看到月下相拥的两人，斑站在窗户那里，此时此刻，他和自己的孩子都像是多余的存在。无论如何，柱间对孩子们都不会有这样的情感。  
　　  
　　过了一会，辉夜才站起身，他吞咽了一下唾沫，想隐藏自己的哽咽：“母亲……我回来、回来看看你。”  
　　  
　　“回来就好……”柱间低声呢喃着，他握着辉夜的手，根本不想放开这个孩子。那双曾经细嫩的手已经跟大人没有什么区别了，有着使用武器留下来的老茧，还有战斗后留下的伤疤，柱间这个时候已经说不出话来，他甚至手足无措，不知道是该握着辉夜的手，还是用手抚摸着辉夜的轮廓。他的孩子在这一年多时间里，已经长大了，不再是孩子气的少年，眉心的皱痕看起来像极了他的父亲。  
　　  
　　“柱间，你们就这么站在外面吗？”斑在窗口突然插道，他的声音十分突兀，将柱间一时间惊醒过来，他看着辉夜，尝试着问道：“辉夜，我们进屋吧。”他的神情还有些担忧，似乎害怕着辉夜就这样撤开手离开。辉夜看着柱间，又转向斑，这个男人的神情仿佛如临大敌，那双眼睛正紧盯着他们。斑的目光让辉夜一下子清醒过来：他现在正在宇智波的宅邸里，他正在同自己最恨的人在这样近的距离，过去的怒火又开始在辉夜的心底里燃烧，他的力量和理智也跟着仇恨一块回来了。  
　　  
　　斑兴许在警惕他，可是没有用，因为柱间就在他的身边。辉夜的心里露出了冰冷的微笑，他已经不是年幼无知的孩子，已经知道如何利用他人的痛脚来报复。  
　　  
　　“母亲，我们进去慢慢谈。”辉夜扬声说道，他不只是说给柱间听，同样也是说给屋里的斑听。斑咬着自己的牙根，对辉夜的意图他再清楚不过了，但是柱间太思念辉夜了，他根本不可能反对柱间的要求，于是，他只能看着柱间牵着柱间的手，朝屋子这里走过来。  
　　  
　　辉夜跟着柱间进了屋，斑站在房间里，冷冰冰地看着他，然后说道：“柱间，你一定有很多话要跟辉夜说吧。”  
　　  
辉夜直接打断他，说道：“母亲跟我有话说，所以就请你去别的屋子吧。”他语气不好，这是情理之中，否则斑都以为这个辉夜是他人假扮的。

柱间此时看向斑，斑点了点头，说道：“那我不打扰你们了，你们母子之间好好叙旧。”  
　　  
　　斑出门将门“啪”一声带上，柱间目送着斑的动作，心里蒙上一层阴翳，斑和辉夜之间的矛盾是不可能调和的，而关键在于辉夜，可是……他能要求辉夜放弃对斑的仇恨吗？他没有这个资格。  
　　  
　　正当柱间低头沉吟的时候，辉夜忽然拉着他的手来到几案前，语气轻快的说：“母亲，我们好久不见，你就没有什么想跟我说的吗？”  
　　  
　　柱间的想法被打断，可是看到辉夜烛光下笑吟吟的脸，他又说不出什么话来。之前的情感仿佛又回来了，望着辉夜如今英姿勃发的样子，柱间想到扉间的情报，说道：“辉夜，月见、月见她将你照顾的很好，我……我很感激她，你这一年来，过得怎么样？你这次回来是不是就不走了？我去给你把月见接过来？……”  
　　  
　　话一旦说出口，就成了关不上的话匣子，柱间此时惊觉他有太多的话要同辉夜说，有太多的想法想要传达，当初辉夜绝情的话语在此时也微不足道，那些伤痛在看到辉夜同他一起进屋时，就已经被抹平。  
　　  
　　辉夜可以感觉到柱间的激动，但是他随即神色一黯，说出让柱间失望的话：“母亲，我……只是回来看看，我想你了……但是如今的木叶，并不适合我，我还是会出去。”他坦白的话让柱间沉默不语，但是那句想你也让他心头倍感振作。  
　　  
　　如今的木叶，或许正如同辉夜说的那样，不适合待着，想想之前斑和辉夜两人间的微妙气氛，如果辉夜要回来，那么之中势必要有个取舍了。但是……斑根本不会放弃，辉夜也有自己的坚持。  
　　  
　　看柱间沉默了，辉夜继续说道：“母亲，那个孩子生下来了吗？”  
　　  
　　“……他叫琉生”柱间有些艰难地回答道。  
　　  
　　辉夜说：“母亲，这件事情我已经释怀了，所以你也不要在意，我只是想知道我是不是又多了一个弟弟。今天，我还在木叶看到了小鹤和晴树……竟然过去这么久了，连小鹤都已经上忍校了。他看起来比过去开朗许多……”  
　　  
　　仿佛话家常一样的话语让柱间也跟着轻松起来，他看着辉夜的神情，在辉夜的脸上，确实如同他所说的那样，看不出什么介怀，但是越是如此，柱间的心头反而更加愧疚。  
　　  
　　一年多过去了，辉夜在他不知道的地方成长到现在这样的地步，他该感到欣慰，也应该感到歉疚，毕竟，他没有在其中起到任何作用。  
　　  
　　“辉夜，别光顾着问我的事情了……你和我讲讲，你在外面过得怎样吧……你是在三不管地带活动吧，我听说有个声名鹊起的年轻忍者，一定是你。”  
　　  
　　“是的，那是我。”辉夜露出了骄傲的微笑，在三不管地带，最初到那里时，他吃了一些小亏，被一些老奸巨猾的家伙欺骗过几次，切身的痛楚让他飞快的成长。他可以冷酷的出卖任何人，也可以接下任何工作，然后将它们完成，这样干脆利落的效率让他十分受那里的人欢迎。  
　　  
　　当然，他也知道，正是那些人将他的行踪出卖给了木叶，让扉间得以找上门。  
　　  
　　“辉夜，你是我的骄傲。”听着辉夜的话，柱间拉着辉夜的手说道，他还有很多话想要问辉夜，问他有遇到什么困难吗，问他有什么需要自己帮助吗？  
　　  
　　当他最爱的孩子回来，他可以豁出一切来弥补他。  
　　  
　　“母亲，让我来跟你讲讲……我深入风之国的事迹吧。”辉夜边说，边拿着几案上的茶杯，给自己倒了杯茶，补充了一下水分，对着柱间讲起了修饰后的故事。这些故事是他和柱间之间最好的润滑剂，辉夜知道，柱间此刻一定想知道所有关于自己的事情。  
　　  
　　蜡烛在无声的燃烧着，蜡烛会烧光，辉夜的故事短时间内却不会，很快已经是天空露出了鱼肚白，一个夜晚就这样匆匆而过。  
　　  
　　柱间在辉夜的故事面前，根本不知疲倦，他听着辉夜娓娓道来的故事，当清晨来到时，甚至有些遗憾，因为辉夜的故事得暂告段落，他需要暂时去近一下火影的义务，肩负起自己的职责。  
　　  
　　辉夜说道：“母亲不休息一会吗？”  
　　  
　　“我到时候中午的时候可以休憩一下，辉夜……你的房间，我还给你保留着，你现在就可以去休息休息，我叫蜜豆来……”柱间说着就喊来了蜜豆，蜜豆看到变了个人似的辉夜被吓了一跳，随后眼泪也跟着出来了：“辉夜少爷，您总算回来了。”  
　　  
　　“蜜豆，带辉夜去休息了。”柱间提醒道。  
　　  
　　蜜豆这才把眼泪抹干净，带着辉夜：“辉夜少爷，我先去给您准备热水，您的衣服还在……可能尺寸会小了一点，但是我马上就派人去裁缝店按您的尺寸买己身回来。”  
　　  
　　“好啦，不要着急，事情慢慢做。”辉夜打趣蜜豆道。  
　　  
　　柱间看着辉夜和蜜豆有说有笑的离开了，他长舒了口气，第一次觉得自己精神上是这样的轻松。

　　  
　　  
　　幕三九六  
　　  
　　

　　小鹤起来的时候，发现家里比平日里要热闹上一点，蜜豆匆匆的从他面前经过，就像是没看见他一样，这让小鹤惊讶极了，连忙在蜜豆的身后叫住她：“蜜豆，蜜豆，你这么匆忙是要去干嘛？”  
　　  
　　蜜豆脚步根本没有停下来，交代一句，“我让人去裁缝店买辉夜少爷的衣服。”说完，人已经消失在廊道的拐角处。  
　　  
　　她的话让小鹤整个人都懵在当场，蜜豆刚才说了写什么？买辉夜少爷的衣服？  
　　  
　　辉夜回来了？！  
　　  
　　这个消息才是最劲爆的，让小鹤整个人都不知道该说些什么，连去前厅的路上都还回不过神。  
　　  
　　然后，他就在前厅看到阴着脸的斑，他走进来，跟斑打了招呼，然后说道：“父亲，辉夜……他真的回来了吗？”如今，他已经知道辉夜和斑之间的关系，那一声兄长是再也喊不出口了，但是比起他，斑才是这个家里最尴尬的人，这从斑的脸色完全可以看得出来。  
　　  
　　“是，辉夜回来了。”斑看了小鹤一眼，看他小心翼翼的神情，还是叹了口气，说道：“你不要想太多，这件事情跟你们没关系，和往常一样就好了。”  
　　  
　　“可是……父亲……”小鹤感觉斑情绪不对，可是话说出口，又说不出什么，他懂什么？他唯一懂得也就只是斑很难受，除此之外，他什么都不懂。  
　　  
　　“好了，用过饭就去学校吧。”斑索性终结了这段对话。  
　　  
　　这顿早饭，小鹤吃的魂不守舍，他拎起背包就出门去了，在玄关的时候，玲子和往常一样替他整理着衣着，看他拧着眉头的样子，说道：“小鹤少爷，要是心里有什么不开心，就跟晴树少爷聊聊吧，他毕竟是你的兄长。”  
　　  
　　“哦，好的。”小鹤漫不经心的答应了，然后朝着学校走去。  
　　  
　　辉夜回来的消息，柱间到了村里就直接告知了扉间，扉间一时间差点没有绷住自己的神情，脸跟着黑了起来。  
　　  
　　柱间看到扉间绷紧了脸皮，知道扉间想起了自己生产琉生时候的凶险，他不希望扉间对这件事情介怀，便劝着扉间说道：“扉间，当初辉夜说了一些话，你不要放进心里。辉夜是你看着长大的孩子，他说过的那些话，都是气话。”  
　　  
　　扉间只能憋着一口气，辉夜说的那些话，对柱间而言，都是气话，但是他是看着辉夜长大的人，他难道不知道辉夜说的是什么话吗？  
　　  
　　那不是辉夜的气话，是他心中积怨已久的话，试问哪个孩子会对自己的母亲说出这样不敬的话语！  
　　  
　　扉间的不赞同显然流露到了脸上，柱间知道不能说服他，只能说：“扉间，你不能一直这样维护着我，你要知道，这件事确实是我亏欠了辉夜。”  
　　  
　　“兄长，我知道了。”扉间深吸一口气，他理解柱间的心情，哪个母亲都会维护自己心爱的孩子，忘记掉孩子那些不成熟的做法，柱间会这样说是人之常情。“辉夜是不是就不走了？”  
　　  
　　“不，他说……只在家里待一阵子，现在的木叶，他觉得并不适合他。”柱间说道，这样的回答也在扉间的意料之中，扉间点了点头，说道：“既然机会难得，那兄长处理完最紧要的事情就回去吧，剩下的事情交给我了。”  
　　  
　　柱间露出笑容：“谢谢你，扉间。”

　　这话听得扉间直挑眉头，他从柱间的桌上拿走昨天批好的东西，冲柱间摆了摆，跟着出去了。  
　　  
　　之后，柱间按照扉间说的那样，处理完几宗重要的事情之后，就回到了家里面。这个时候，已经是午后的时分，柱间本以为辉夜还在睡觉，却没想到在走廊上看到了辉夜。  
　　  
　　“辉夜，你怎么都不好好休息。”  
　　  
　　“母亲，这才是我要问你的。”辉夜直接把话丢给了柱间，他坐在走廊上，微笑看着柱间，明媚的阳光让他看起来多了几分开朗，柱间走过去揉揉他的头发，说道：“我都习惯了。”  
　　  
　　“母亲，我也习惯了。我现在可也是独当一面的忍者了。”辉夜认真说道，柱间顺着他的话说道，“是，我知道。”  
　　  
　　看到柱间，辉夜邀请他一起用饭。柱间当然不会拒绝，就算是已经吃过了，冲着辉夜的面子，他也会吃上几口。玲子十分机灵的准备了辉夜喜欢的饭菜，辉夜一坐下来，就说道：“嚯，都是我喜欢的菜。”

　　“这是应当的。喜欢的话，你就多吃点。”柱间笑着说。

　　辉夜点了点头，然后夹了几筷子自己喜欢吃的，柱间望着他，只是能再度跟辉夜这样相处，就足以让柱间露出了笑容，辉夜瞥见他的笑容，不知道柱间在笑什么。

　　两个人吃了一会，柱间问道：“辉夜，月见她还好吗？”  
　　  
　　“月见，她一切都好。”算起来过了这么多年，月见的岁数也不小了，一想到发生在六木身上的事情，柱间的心里也说不出的唏嘘：“希望，她能够释怀六木的事情。”  
　　  
　　辉夜嚼着嘴里的东西，他还记得自己手刃的第一个仇人，他杀了月见的儿子，他也会给月见应有的补偿。  
　　  
　　辉夜说道：“母亲，别担心，我会照顾好月见的。”  
　　  
　　柱间有些欢喜又不禁心酸，他深吸一口气，又换了个话题，说道：“辉夜，我今天想了一下，虽然你不想回到木叶，但是……你也可以依然是木叶的忍者。不要再当雇佣忍者了，风险太大了，回到木叶，你的背后就会有木叶的支撑。”  
　　  
　　昨晚，辉夜同他讲了许多事情，这一年来的辛苦，这一年来的危险，他自豪之余，又为辉夜担惊受怕。那些话语在辉夜说来轻描淡写，但是其中的危险，他难道不知道吗？  
　　  
　　柱间这个建议让辉夜脸上的笑意淡了下来，他低下头皱着眉，陷入了思考当中。  
　　  
　　柱间继续说道：“你知道的，木叶也有许多忍者在外面……”  
　　  
　　“我明白……母亲，让我考虑一下。”辉夜给了个保守的回答，说完，他将柱间喜欢吃的东西夹进了柱间的碗里，“母亲，别顾着说服我了，吃饭吧。要是父亲还在，估计又要说你没规矩了……”辉夜露出了怀念的神情，柱间听得身子一震，没有再说话。  
　　  
　　他吃着辉夜夹来的菜，心里明白辉夜对于田岛的感情，而近年来发生了这么多的事情，他上一次去看田岛已经是很久之前的事情了。于是，柱间过了一会说道：“辉夜，你难得回来，等你休息好，我们找个合适的时间，去看看你父亲吧。”  
　　  
　　辉夜一听，当然是满口答应：“好，当然好。”

　　柱间看辉夜神色更开心了，心里叹了一口气，脸上还是微笑着看着自己的孩子，一顿饭就这样温馨度过。

　　  
　　  
　　辉夜回来了，这个消息在柱间的有意放纵下，几乎被大多数宇智波知道了。对于辉夜为什么离开，原因他们心知肚明，可是对于大介等人来说，辉夜回来才是最好的事情，而辉夜离开的事情假如经过柱间的处理，大事化了，小事化无是最好的事情。  
　　  
　　这样，辉夜就是宇智波一族没有瑕疵的继承人。  
　　  
　　对于这样的继承人，长老们的邀请也蜂拥而来，他们都想要邀请辉夜，好好看看他的为人。毕竟，辉夜离开了一年多，性格的变化他们谁也说不准，倘若是个像斑一样冷酷又残暴的人，那么他们就失去了最后的希望。  
　　  
　　对于这些邀请，柱间十分支持，甚至让裁缝店的人为辉夜新做了几身衣服。因为工期的原因，柱间为了加急也是不惜工本。而回报就是，当看到穿着体面的辉夜站在自己面前微笑时，那股油然而生的欣慰与自豪。  
　　  
　　辉夜平日里穿惯了忍装，这会换上了繁复的礼服，人都跟着拘谨了起来。他看着镜子中的自己，露出了不自在的神情，转身同柱间说：“母亲，我这么穿是不是很奇怪？”  
　　  
　　“很好，就像是你父亲一样。”柱间边说着边为辉夜整理衣服上那些不熨帖的地方，转头又跟蜜豆指着一处说道：“蜜豆，待会让师傅把这里改一下。”  
　　  
　　“有什么不对吗？”辉夜说道，“就算有，也是看不清的小瑕疵。”  
　　  
　　“有一点也不行，”柱间笑着说道，“你父亲可不会认同你这么说的。”柱间看了看那处，然后让辉夜把试的衣服脱下来，“你要给那些长老们足够好的印象，毕竟你离开这里已经一年多了。其他的事情我会处理，但是，族老们那一边，还是要靠你自己了，辉夜了。”

　　辉夜听到柱间说了这样一番话，问道：“那过去的一年多会怎样？”

　　柱间沉默了一下，继续说道：“扉间会为你添一笔履历，等到时间过去后，没有人会记得你曾经离开过木叶。”

　　“母亲，你过去不会这样让扉间叔叔做出这种事情的。”辉夜轻声说道。

　　柱间正在将辉夜的衣服递给蜜豆，听到辉夜这样说道，就停顿下来：“辉夜，这算不上什么大事，而你……只是有自己的选择，我尊重你。”

　　他想到辉夜在外的时间，那些自己什么都做不了的时日，这种感觉让他的内心愧疚不已，这是他第一个孩子，可是他后面做的事情，却只是不断伤着他的心，乃至一个好的成长环境都无法给予辉夜。在这样的心理下，柱间只想在辉夜还待在木叶的时日里尽力去弥补。让那些缺失的岁月，能够通过别的什么来补足。

　　辉夜明白柱间的潜台词，于是不再多说，他这会换下了衣服，那边玲子就来到了房间外，报告道：“辉夜少爷，大介长老派人接您来了。”

　　柱间有些错愕，说道：“你跟大介约的时间这么快就到了吗？”柱间只顾着看辉夜试着几件衣服，都完全没顾上时间的流逝。

　　辉夜点头道：“是啊，谁让母亲的精神分散了呢，我先走了，母亲……这次我会跟大介族老说要去祭拜父亲的事情，作为上一任的族长，既然要去扫墓，就不如将这件事情做大一些。我记得上次，族里不是收养了许多流落在外的宇智波孩子吗？正好是让他们认识宇智波祖坟的时候……”

　　柱间听到辉夜这么说一愣，没想到辉夜竟然有大张旗鼓的意思，他好一会才说道：“这样吗？这件事也……的确很合适，由你回来发起。”

　　听到柱间这样说，辉夜心中开怀不少，他跟柱间打了声招呼，就要去大介那里了。而柱间则想到这件事情的后续，辉夜这样做在情在理，却是……在踩斑的痛处，但是他怎么能够驳回辉夜的意思呢。

　　毕竟，一个孩子思念自己的父亲是多么理所当然的事情。

　　

　　幕 三九七

　　大介很早便等待在前厅的位置，好在辉夜并没有让他失望，准时赴约来到他的家中。辉夜随着侍女的指引进来，看到大介的时候，说道：“我以为除了族老之外，还会有其他人在。”

　　辉夜直接开门见山，摆出了谈事的态度，大介也没有含糊，直接答道：“人多口杂，所以……我要同辉夜你先谈谈。”他转过身，带着辉夜进到房间里面，房间里是一间茶室，等辉夜进来之后，侍女也自觉的退下，整个房间里只余下辉夜和大介两个人。大介指着自己对面的位置，同辉夜说道：“既然你这么直截了当，那我也不会再隐藏我的态度了，辉夜……你应该知道，我们和泉奈之间发生的事情，他已经放弃了自己的继承权，因为你母亲的要求……现在你已经是斑之后的继承人。”

　　辉夜没有露出什么表情，甚至连一句话都没有，他看向一旁小炉子上正烧着的热水，似乎兴趣集中在那里。大介说道：“你不满意？”

　　“我没有不满意。”辉夜说道，“这件事情我知道了，就这样。”

　　“辉夜，你难道不明白其中的意义吗？”大介说道，“你如今已经是宇智波的继承人了。”

　　“斑还没有死，我就永远没办法继承宇智波一族。”辉夜认真地说道，“这才是这个身份的本质，斑因为自己的力量有恃无恐，只要他宇智波斑还活着的一天，那么他就是族长。大介长老，我想您应该很清楚这件事情。”

　　大介在此时露出了一丝笑容，他收起之前笃定又生分的神情，看上去更像是当初辉夜在父亲墓地边遇上的那位老人。他说道：“辉夜，我很高兴你这在外的一年多没有荒废你的聪明。”

辉夜点了点头，继续道：”斑在意我的母亲，甚至迁就他的意愿，将我作为继承人，可是……他什么时候肯从这个位置下来？他现在只是加倍的将宇智波一族掌握在手上吧，你看看……连泉奈都被他逼走了。”

说到泉奈，让大介的脸上出现一丝阴翳：“泉奈，如果不是他错了，事情本不至于到这个地步。”

“我也听闻在过继仪式上出现的事情。仰赖着斑对我母亲的迷恋……这件事情就曾经失败过吧。”辉夜此刻近乎没有表情，大介心中对此也十分满意，这一年多的时间让辉夜的情绪变得内敛，“我不觉得，这件事情可以成为筹码。”

　　在辉夜的话语中，水已经烧开了。辉夜忽然停下了话语，手拿着一旁的毛巾，将热水提起放到一旁。他看向大介，说道：“您不妨告诉我，我真正的筹码是什么？”

　　他说道：“辉夜，你的顾虑我能够明白。我想说的是，这件事情正是一个契机，让你的优秀被众人所注视，你的优秀才是你真正的筹码。我这样说，你或许会不满，只要跟斑有过，哪怕是契机，恐怕你也心中不屑。但是，这个契机却是你母亲难产的时候为你带来的，我希望你可以珍惜……”

　　“你再说一遍。”辉夜看着大介，因为“难产”这个字眼而瞪大双眼，“我母亲怎样了？”

　　“难产。你的母亲为了生下琉生，因为难产，整整昏迷了三天。”大介平静说道，“他以为自己真的活不过，才要求斑将你认做继承人。我希望你能够明白，它的可贵。”

只是，此时辉夜的注意力已经集中在柱间的安慰上。

“他好端端的养胎，怎么会难产？”辉夜的拳头砸在桌上，这个问题，大介没办法回答，他所知道的也只是，柱间的身体总是时好时坏，这其中发生了什么，扉间和斑的防范都十分严密，他并没有得知真正的原因。大介只能说道：“你母亲……如今也算不上什么年轻人，哪怕容貌没有改变，但是身体的机能总归跟二三十岁时不同。”

　　这听上去像是真正的原因，辉夜不说话了，想到让柱间怀上琉生的人，更是心头暗恨，那一个个纠缠上他母亲的男人，嘴里口口声声嚷着最爱他的母亲，却从来都没有考虑过，他的母亲是否原因生下那些孩子，更不会考虑他母亲生孩子时所遭遇的痛苦。那些虚伪的家伙，他迟早有一天……

　　辉夜深吸一口气，说道：“……即使你这样说，但是，不要忘记，你们要找的是宇智波的族长，而不是宇智波的傀儡。我回到木叶的目的，不是为了高高兴兴，成为他宇智波斑钦点的继承人，我是回来做什么的，难道你们心里没有数吗？”他这样一说，反而把大介问住，他当然没有想到过，辉夜想回木叶是要做什么的。

　　辉夜说道：“我要用自己的双手，把失去的东西，一个个都抢回来。这才是我回来的原因……大介长老，你是为了什么而厌恶斑的存在。你看看，你给他添了那么多事情，你让宇智波的族老们，一个个倾向于泉奈，你在斑的典礼上，借机要挟斑决定我是继承人，你让泉奈自愿退出……你这些事情，都是为了什么呢？”

　　大介没有想到辉夜竟然会问这样的问题，他沉默了下来，看着自己眼前的年轻人，说道：“辉夜，那个理由你应该明白。”

　　辉夜轻叹了一声：“我的父亲……是的，我明白了。”

　　“我也同样。我从没有忘记过，我的父亲是怎么离开我的。”辉夜挺直了自己的脊梁，“父亲，奉上了自己的眼睛。为了宇智波的继承人，他将自己的眼睛给了斑……如果没有那个手术，父亲……父亲……怎么会那么早就走！”这句话几乎是从辉夜牙缝中出来的，他必须得压抑心中的那股憎恨，才能说得出话，辉夜深吸了一口气，“一切就是为了斑，斑……是带走我父亲的人。作为一个宇智波，我不会容忍这桩仇恨，我永远记得……父亲握着我的手，让我保护母亲的话语。可是……我什么都做不到，父亲以为斑会看在眼睛的份上放过我的母亲，可是他等到的是什么？等到的是自己丧心病狂的儿子……你明白，我的心中有多少怨恨吗？”辉夜冷冰冰地看着大介。

　　“……我明白了。”大介说道，但是沉吟一会后，他继续说道：“即便是你不喜欢，但是……你还是需要靠这个身份来促成一些事情。辉夜……”眼看着热水的温度，大介伸手从辉夜的桌前拿过杯子，然后拧开茶叶罐子，用小勺取出一些被碾碎的茶沫。在热水的氤氲下，大介为辉夜泡好了第一杯茶。

　　“我明白。”辉夜接过茶杯，“我只是在表明我的态度。”

　　他们第一次真正袒露彼此，得到了真正的共识。大介点了点头，说道：“那么，你现在决定怎么做？”

“当然是祭拜我的父亲。”辉夜说道，“这次的祭拜不要再偷工减料了，很快就到了十年一祭的特殊日子……那一天，我要去看我的父亲。”十年一祭是宇智波族内保留下来，祭祀先辈的重要日子，只是上一次的祭祀，因为宇智波一族正在同木叶磨合的转折期，内外许多事物，让这件事情并没有得到重视，如今族内情况已经颇为稳定，该是时候拾起传统。

辉夜闭上眼睛，想象了一下当时的情景，脸上流露出一丝冰冷的意味：“这件事情的规模不可以太小，斑的孩子也要来参加，让他们看看我父亲的墓碑在哪里，让斑看看无论他做了些什么，他都没办法让他的孩子，光明正大的跪在我父亲的墓碑前。”

　　大介说道：“这样也许会激怒他。”

　　辉夜只是笑，没有说话，他抿着自己杯中的茶水，最后叹了口气，当吐出胸中的浊气之后，辉夜说道：“人如果不去对抗，就会成为待宰的羔羊。”

　　如今，辉夜已经和大介两个人进入了主题，就着祭祀田岛的事情，他们又将说辞合计一下，然后打算告知其他的几位有意向的族老联系。毕竟，想要让斑乖乖就范，这件事情就该好好说道说道，不要让斑借机混过去。

　　在佐着茶水的交流中，辉夜和大介两个人渐渐确定了如何说服斑。毕竟，十年一祭将近，斑无论如何也要让族内的人参与。他这个族长，可不就是经常干这样的事情吗？

　　十年一祭，辉夜要祭拜父亲，再加上柱间的态度，无论斑想怎么拒绝，这样的道理都让他不得不顺着辉夜的心意。

　　大介和辉夜讨论了大概，说道：“祭祀这件事情，明后天我就会彻底解决掉。”

　　辉夜流露出满意的神色：“效率是一种美德。”

　　当茶水饮过之后，辉夜站起身，就如同来时那样，回到了家中。等他回到宇智波家的时候，已经是半夜的时分了，连小鹤都已经睡了，玲子打着哈欠给他开了门，然后辉夜回到自己的房间，却在进屋后被柱间吓了一跳。

　　“辉夜，你终于回来了。”

　　“母亲，发生什么事情了吗？”辉夜有些奇怪的问道。

　　柱间说道：“没什么，只是忽然想确定你什么时候回来。”柱间说的时候，有些苦恼的掐掐眉心，辉夜说道：“母亲不要担心，没有什么事情。”

　　是的，他们所设想的，对于柱间来说，自然什么影响都没有。柱间这才放弃掉顾虑，他拍了拍蜜豆铺好的床榻，说道：“我让蜜豆准备了两床……今晚，至少我们可以像过去那样，一起在夜里的时候谈谈。

　　辉夜听柱间这样说，忍不住笑了。

　　

　　幕 三九八

　　木叶的冬天已经来到了，斑坐在祠堂里，甚至觉得有些冷。

　　今天是宇智波族每月的例会，作为族长的他，要坐在这里主持着会议。族老们一个个进入到祠堂，彼此间互相打着招呼，大介这时也走了进来，他同斑笑眯眯的打着招呼，说道：“族长看起来心情不错。”

　　“小鹤这次的测试成绩不错。”斑的脸上隐约能看到微笑。

　　“真是聪明，不愧是您教养的孩子。”这样的话，哪怕是明显的恭维，斑还是颇为受用。有了孩子之后，似乎整个人都跟过去有了区别，就算是这样摆明讨好的浮夸称赞，只要是有关于小鹤、晴树，就让他心里畅快。

　　眼看着时间将近，个人各自落座，斑的部下宣布例会开始之前，辉夜的身影也闯入了祠堂里。斑下意识皱了皱眉头，大介马上说：“如今，辉夜都已经列为继承人，来这里听听长辈们的道理，不为过。”

　　那边，辉夜也低下头，谦逊的笑着说：“对，我还要学习一下诸位长辈是如何辅佐族长的。”

　　两个人一搭一唱，斑下意识皱了皱眉头。

　　接下来，就听到有人问：“辉夜，你既然回到木叶了，就应该去看看田岛大人……”

　　“我正打算去。”辉夜说道，“只是最近总是有些事找上门，就不得不延后两天。”

　　大介这时候说道：“说起上任族长，距离我们上一次的十年一祭……已经过去了快十年了，不知道诸位忘记了没有。”

　　“祭拜祖先的事情，又怎么会忘记呢！”

　　“如今墓园也到了该修葺的时候了吧。”

　　“也不知道什么时候该再办一次。”

　　这些声音让祠堂里一时间像炸开了锅，斑不得不说道：“安静，安静！你们都是族里有头脸的人，怎么突然就吵了起来！”可斑话音才落，辉夜的声音又跟着出来了，他说道，“大介长老不如说说是在什么时候，作为宇智波，辉夜也想在走之前祭拜祖先。”

　　“走？”大介的语气有些困惑，“辉夜这是什么意思？”

　　辉夜这会却不说话了，斑看着他，说道：“既然都说了，就不妨全部说出来，吞吞吐吐像什么样子。”

　　辉夜说道：“我还会再待十天。”

　　他说完，大介就露出了为难的神情，斑皱着眉头：“这么快走？”

　　“月见。”辉夜吐出了这个名字，斑想到了六木，眉头跟着皱了起来，他将目光转向大介，大介说道：“不如……就为了辉夜提前吧，这种祭祀，从来也并没有要求十年整，只是大致的时间。”

　　斑过去虽然祭祀过，但是作为族长了解还是第一次，他想到了一点，皱眉问道：“大祭，是要所有宇智波？”

　　“是的。”大介说道，“大祭祭礼，跟上次的典礼相仿，就是柱间大人也要参与。”

　　说到上次的典礼，斑的脸色都变得难看起来，他冷冰冰的目光扫过大介和辉夜，轻声说道：“这就是你们的招数？”

　　辉夜说：“我不知道，族长你这是什么意思。”

　　斑说道：“我的意思，你们……也就是只有这点招数。”他睨着辉夜，就像是在看垂死挣扎的小虫，然后斑轻蔑的扫了一眼大介，说道：“既然辉夜要走了，这件事情就交给长老，你们尽力操办吧。

　　说完，斑根本不想给他们这点面子，径直从屋子里走了出去。  
　　

　　直到辉夜去大介家的第三天，柱间才透过斑的嘴巴，辉夜和大介一起说了些什么。

　 斑就是挟裹着一身冬天的凛冽回到了家里。他匆匆经过了走廊，然后来到了柱间的房间里，柱间刚回来不久，羽织都是随便抛在一旁，随性的很，他本人坐在几案前，喝着热茶，看起来十分惬意。过去，斑看到柱间这样悠闲的态度，总不免跟柱间聊聊今天做什么。可是斑这次站在门口，刚换上了家居服，他看到柱间那份悠闲的态度，想起方才辉夜有恃无恐的态度，便觉得心口堵得发慌。

　　他为什么不拒绝辉夜，因为他知道……柱间一定会答应辉夜任何事情。想到这里，斑就找不到什么跟柱间聊天的谈兴，他匆匆关上门扉就离开了。

　　柱间有些狐疑的从书本上抬头，感觉到今天的斑有些反常。

　　斑离开柱间的屋子，来到书房。他憋闷的厉害，才进门就将一旁的东西扫到了地下，掀起了不小的动静，只是后院一向管理的很好，所以东西摔在地上碎了，便碎了，没有人会闻声进来将里面收拾。而斑根本看都不看一眼，他听到庭院里隐约传来小鹤的声音，便推窗看着外面的孩子。

　　小鹤瞥到他，笑着跟他一挥手，然后又将目光放在了不远处的靶上，刷刷就是六把手里剑从手里飞出去。

　　而那边在房间里的柱间听到动静后，坐起了身子，迟疑着要不要过去看看情况。沉吟一会儿后，于是柱间抛开了顾虑，朝着斑的书房走过去。

　　等他拉开门的时候，一低头就能看到斑留下来的残骸。他看着地上的东西，说道：“这是怎么回事，发这么大的脾气。”

　　斑这个时候正站在窗户口，他望着庭院，庭院外隐约能听到小鹤在锻炼手里剑的声音，斑听着小鹤的动静，然后说道：“今天，大介说既然辉夜想要去祭拜父亲，那么就干脆提前十年一祭，不要让在外的辉夜错过这件具有意义的事情。反正按照族里的规矩，这件事情也并没有什么。”

　　柱间一听到祭拜田岛，说道：“你父亲，他是应该好好祭祀一番，但是这跟你发脾气又有什么事情？”

　　斑说道：“因为，大介说，一切从礼……”斑转过头看着柱间，“就像是那次的典礼一样……呵，真是惯用的伎俩，祭拜父亲……你说，我们的孩子要用什么身份来祭拜他？你让小鹤怎么办？”

　　柱间立刻说道：“这件事情……”他想了想，还是摇了摇头：“斑，按照你当初典礼上的安排，他们并不能祭拜田岛……”

　　“对，众目睽睽之下，那孩子什么也不是……就算他们知道那是我和你的孩子又怎样，名分上……他就是外面领养来的野孩子！柱间，你觉得我应该做何感想？”斑的的语气透露出一种厌恶，“既然十年一祭可以为了辉夜而提前，那么是不是也该为了等待泉奈返回而延后呢？柱间，除了羞辱我和孩子们之外，你觉得他们还有其他目的吗？”斑的语气越发愤怒，他问道，“柱间，你说……我该怎么办？！”

　　“斑……不要想太多，这个不是他们的目的。”柱间皱着眉头说道，他伸手去握着斑的手，但是下一刻就被斑甩开，柱间看着自己空荡荡的手上，说道：“斑，你太敏感了，这件事情没有你想象的那么过分……只是去祭拜田岛，和其他的祖先，有什么可介怀的呢？”

　　“那小鹤怎么办！？”斑问道。

　　“到时候，我会想办法让他祭拜田岛的。”柱间承诺道。斑看着柱间，确定一遍：“你保证？”柱间点了点头，得到了柱间的保证后，斑的暴躁总算有所缓和，他伸手拉着柱间，紧盯着他说道：“柱间，我要问你，这件事情你知情吗？”

　　柱间犹豫一下，说道：“我和辉夜之前说的是去祭拜你父亲。”

　　斑看着柱间，深吸一口气，内心告诉自己，柱间只是做再正常不过的一件事情——祭拜自己的丈夫。但是他的内心此刻还是被嫉妒的虫所啃噬着：“是，祭拜父亲……然后辉夜去同那些族老们应酬，他觉得这件事情可以做下文章，于是这件事就被推到了我的面前。”

　　柱间皱着眉头，说道：“斑，你这是什么意思？！”

　　“人之常情，柱间。”斑认真的说道，“我忌惮辉夜，辉夜憎恨我……这都是人之常情。”

　　“斑！”柱间皱着眉头说话，“你在说的不是别人，是辉夜！”柱间看着斑，“你的意思就像是辉夜故意针对你，他从来都不是这样的人。”

　　“柱间，你对你的儿子有多少了解？”斑甚至觉得柱间的看法有些好笑。这让他语气都变得玩味起来，他望着柱间，继续道：“他如今已经是独当一面的忍者，在外面经过了这么长的时间，他知道所有的事情……无论你多么希望辉夜是个与世无争的人，都是不可能的事情！他亲眼见到的事情，他不会原谅我……柱间，他甚至恨不得杀了我！”

　　柱间一耳光打在了斑的脸上，说道：“斑，你住口。不要这么说辉夜！”柱间看着斑，“你才是想得太多的那一个人，斑……辉夜他还是个孩子！”

　　“孩子？！”斑对脸上的疼痛感无动于衷，他只是看着柱间，提醒他：“经历过那么多事情，有谁会仅仅是个孩子！”

　　柱间被斑的话气得发抖，他又一个耳光打在斑的脸上，说道：“你是最没有资格这样说他的人，辉夜会变成这样……他会变成这样……”

　　“……都是因为我。”斑直接接上柱间的话，“没错，就是这样。所以，我说……这是人之常情。”

　　柱间看着斑，在此时，他已经说不出一句话，他看着斑，斑轻声说道：“柱间，这件事情，我一开始就答应了，即使我知道小鹤会受委屈，我也答应了。但是，我不服气……因为，你实在是太偏心了。”

　　“斑……！”柱间满腔的愤怒因为这一句话的指责而泛出了苦涩，他下意识紧咬了牙关，说道：“斑，不要再说了！”

　　“是，因为……这也是常情。”斑看着柱间，他的目光望去，柱间甚至有些躲闪，斑按着柱间的肩膀，柱间想要甩开他，但是斑紧扣着柱间，迎着他的目光，说道：“柱间，你看着我，不要躲闪我的目光。我说你偏心，你愧疚了吗？”

　　柱间没有说话，斑继续说道：“记着它，然后那天……不要让小鹤受委屈，他也是你的孩子。”

　　柱间喘息一声，他看着斑，下一刻就被斑拥抱进怀里，只觉得自己的脑子这时仿佛成了一团浆糊。他现在该推开斑吗？

　　可是当斑的手放在身上的时候，柱间的心中也升不起反抗的感觉，明明上一刻还在为辉夜而争吵，将最难堪的事情摊上台面，两个人面红耳赤的争辩着，为什么现在又这样贴近着彼此。斑的手穿过柱间的黑发，他在柱间的耳边轻声呢喃着柱间的名字，这让柱间的耳朵都跟着麻了起来。他闭上眼睛，说道：“斑，你就像是疯了一样……你已经疯了。”

　　“我早就疯了。”斑轻声说道，“你一直都在说我疯了，我如果是个疯子，那你应该推开我。”

　　柱间闭上了眼睛，感觉到心脏犹如被一只无形的手攥紧，斑的话语让他的腿也跟着有些软，想把身体的重量都交给斑，可是方才还在争吵的内容，就在他的心中。

　　他们的心中，都有着随时会爆发的怨气，斑心中的愤恨，他心中的纠葛，他们的每一天……或许都会在争吵中度过，谁也不会妥协，因为为所真爱之事物寸步不让，也是常情。

　　想到这里，柱间推开了斑，说道：“斑，我累了，我先去休息。”

　　斑松开了柱间，看着他走到房门前，他鬼使神差地问着柱间：“柱间，你在乎……”

　　可是柱间不给他说完这句话的机会，他拉开门，然后飞似的关上，斑还未说完的话在空气中回荡，却被柱间刻意的忽视掉了。斑心中方才残存的柔情也随之而散，他看着房间内剩下的事物，索性将它们砸了个干净。

　　  
　　  
　　  
　　幕 三九九

　　在仓促之间，十年一祭的事情被大介操办了起来，终于赶在辉夜离开之前，将这件事情准备妥当。那一天的天气冷冽却晴好，当日升到当中的时候，升起的日头也让人的身上能感觉到一些暖意。没有任务的宇智波族人都跟着他们一块出发，来到了宇智波一族的墓地，大介之前已经让人先清扫了一遍，等到众人来到的时候，这个地方再也没有野草和腐败的树叶，连墓碑上都被擦拭过灰尘，除了岁月下斑驳的痕迹外，一切都比往日光鲜不少。

　　斑是带头领着众人的，柱间的马车则缀在队伍的后面，孩童们则由其他人看顾着，三三两两缀在队伍后面。前面的大人将荒径开辟出来，等到柱间走出马车，跟着其他人一同走上山径的时候，道路已经好走了许多。

　　辉夜则是跟在斑的后头，他的身份同斑是兄弟，作为田岛和柱间结合生下的孩子，他的血统无疑是高贵的，如今柱间是木叶的火影，辉夜已经俨然是宇智波一族中年轻一代的佼佼者。辉夜也并没有放下回来的这几天，斑对辉夜的动向心知肚明，这不过几日的时间，辉夜已经出入了许多族老的家里，见过了他们家的年轻人，年轻人之间的较量也没有瞒过斑。在不知不觉中，辉夜收伏了不少人，这些人如今跟随在辉夜的身后，有些人还不时同辉夜并肩而行，同他说一些话。

　　宇智波一族内的风向正因为辉夜的到来，而掀起了涟漪，斑将这一切都放在眼里。

　　前方的墓园越发的接近，墓碑在日光下显得十分庄严，斑停下脚步，等待着大介从众人中走出。

　　大介今天换了身十分正式的礼服，他说道：“巫女大人已经准备好了，斑大人请退后。”

　　从神社请来的巫女大人从另外一辆马车中走出，穿越过宇智波族人让开的道路，来到了墓园外，她是新一代的巫女，但是如今也有四十余岁的年纪，略微有些苍老的女声吟唱着古老的宇智波歌谣，风声将她的声音送出，飘散在整座墓园之上。在歌声的感染下，众人脸上都露出了肃穆的神情，等到她吟唱完之后，众人意犹未尽，仿佛心思还随着她的歌声飘飞在这干燥冷冽的冬日里。

　　柱间原本坐在车里，当歌声响起后，他也跟着下了马车。他走出车外，朝着队伍的前面走去，当经过孩童的队伍时，小鹤突然上前了一步。他仰起头看着柱间，有些胆怯却又含着期待，柱间朝小鹤伸过手，说道：“小鹤，跟我去找你的父亲。”

　　这让小鹤的眼睛都跟着亮了起来，他握着柱间的手，感觉到其他的孩子目光落在自己的身上。看向他的，都是那些被宇智波收养回来的孩子，其中年纪最大的孩子正瞪大的眼睛看着他，小鹤还记得他，这是当初那个嫉妒自己被父亲收养的人，即便是在学校里，这个孩子对自己也没好气。

　　他握着柱间的手，柱间的手温暖而柔软，小鹤下意识用力了些，柱间低下头看着他，似乎在询问他是不是有什么事情，小鹤只是不好意思笑笑，然后低下头。他还是第一次这样感觉到柱间对自己如此照顾。他跟着柱间向队伍的前面走去，队伍并不长，很快就看到了斑的背影，这个时候，辉夜听到脚步转过身。对着柱间露出微笑：“母亲，你怎么等开始了才过来……”他的目光从小鹤的身上略过，看都没看他一眼，小鹤隐约感觉到辉夜的态度奇怪，本能的朝柱间的身后躲了躲。

　　“我的身份有些不合适。”柱间压低声音说道。

　　巫女的歌声渐渐低下，到最后只有余韵在人的心头回荡。斑看向大介，大介立刻说道：“由族长主祭。”

　　斑所要负责的是牲祭的部分，将带来的牛羊杀死，让大介将从颈部流出的血抛撒在墓园前。斑的动作不过是手起刀落，前排众人的鼻间仿佛都萦绕着血腥的味道，斑跟着年了一段简短的祭文，回过头转身说道：“各位去祭祀自己的父辈吧。”说着，他当先一步，已经朝着田岛的方向而去，柱间紧跟在他的后面。

　　辉夜看着斑的背影，心中的愤恨啃咬着他的内心，如果让他来评断，这个世界上谁最不配来祭祀田岛。

　　那个人无疑是斑。

　　他们来到了田岛的墓前，斑作为自己的儿子跪在了田岛的墓碑前，辉夜忍耐不住，也跟着跪在了斑的身旁，柱间本来想要拉住辉夜，但是手只来得及碰到辉夜衣服的一角。

　　斑连目光都懒得向辉夜看一眼，而辉夜压低了声音，他说的话，只有他和斑能够仔细听清楚，就连柱间也不过能听个大概：“斑，你根本没有资格跪在父亲的面前，你是凶手！”

　　斑抬起头，目光依旧向前，看着田岛的墓碑，墓碑上不止有着他的父亲，还有他的母亲一同沉眠。

　　“辉夜，我跪拜我的父母，你也跟着跪拜吗？”斑压低声音说道，“好好看清楚，我和泉奈的母亲，也在这墓碑之上。”

　　辉夜咬紧了下唇，他说：“我跪拜父亲。”

　　“那你就是不尊重我的母亲？”斑反问道。

　　辉夜在过去这几天，还没有跟斑在口舌上交锋过，这个时候比斑的话一噎，他跪拜的动作没有改变，按照正常的礼节跪拜完毕。等他们两个人转身之际，看着柱间的目光落在他们身上，柱间没有说话，但是握着小鹤的手握紧了，小鹤有些不明所以，但是柱间的目光透着忧虑。

　　大介跟着走了过来，众人的父辈都已经陆续祭完，接下来要祭拜祖先，这件事情少不了斑和辉夜两个人，于是他过来会合。

　　他过来的时候，正好看到三个人之间暗流涌动，一时不知道该说些什么，柱间这时开口道：“你们退到一旁，我要祭拜田岛。”

　　斑和辉夜退开，而小鹤看着柱间跪在了田岛的墓碑前，也没有人跟他说他应该怎么办，于是也跟着柱间的动作跪了下来。

辉夜一声不作，直接上前拉起了小鹤。

小鹤奇怪道：“你干什么？”本来要跪下的小鹤被辉夜制止住，因为没有什么人教导，心里有些惶恐，望着柱间的方向叫着：“母亲、母亲……”

辉夜仍然是不说话，他这样沉默的态度让小鹤更加慌张。

　　大介眼看着事情走向有些不对，看了下左右，用身形挡住这边发生的事情，好在田岛的墓碑做的十分气派，还有一米高的墙围护住墓碑，将小鹤的动作遮掩了起来。

　　这事情发生的太过突然，柱间跪下来后才意识到自己忘记提醒小鹤什么事情，但是他此刻在祭拜田岛，该有的礼数应该做足。

　　大介此刻同小鹤说道：“这是上任族长宇智波田岛的正妻，千手族长千手柱间……按礼制，你是不能喊他母亲的。”

　　“够了！”斑低声打断大介。

　　这时，辉夜才开口道：“这句话我才应该说。斑，不要在祖先面前失仪……”

　　斑看着大介一眼，目光转向四周，已经有零零散散的人朝着这里聚集而来，他看向辉夜，说道：“放开小鹤。”

　　柱间这个时候也对着田岛双手合十祭拜完，他站起身，回头看着剑拔弩张的两个人，斑和辉夜的目光在空气中碰撞着。柱间下意识皱了眉头，他说道：“你们到底在干什么？”他的目光看向小鹤，小鹤的眼睛已经红了起来，柱间心里叹了一口气，然后说道：“辉夜，先放开小鹤。”

　　辉夜照柱间所说的那样做了，大介说道：“辉夜少爷这是着急，毕竟……有些事情还是不应该暴露在先人面前。”

　　斑伸手拉着小鹤，但是小鹤却抿着嘴唇，躲闪了斑伸过来的手，大介为了接下来不要再引起事端了。只能举起手，将众人召集过来，进入今天最后的一个阶段，祭拜先祖。

　　宇智波的先祖们尸首早已经失落在战场之中，如今只能借着墓园而聊以祭祀，巫女早已经设好了祭坛，让他们能够借着祭坛凭吊祖先。

　　祭祀先祖之时，按照的是众人的身份，如何排位成了大介头疼的问题。斑和辉夜的目光紧盯着他，大介还记得，辉夜事先警告过他，绝对不可以让小鹤跟在自己的后头祭拜。这样，等同于变相承认了小鹤的身份。

　　柱间原本要牵着小鹤，可是方才从田岛墓碑前回来后，小鹤就躲闪了柱间去牵他的手。斑的目光落在柱间的身上，柱间心里有些难受。

　　大介眼看着众人聚齐，便说道：“仪式开始，族长祭祀先祖。”斑照着他所说的，跪在了祭坛面前，其次是辉夜，柱间作为亲族本来该落后于其他宇智波的族人，但是因为身份高贵，在辉夜的身旁，原本要被他牵着的小鹤默不作声的让大介安排到了一同被收养的孩子中。

　　小鹤跪在地上，眼泪在眼眶中打着转，身旁的孩子突然说道：“你以为被斑大人收养，就能攀上高枝了？结果还不是被送回来……”

　　小鹤咬紧了嘴唇，没有去辩解什么，他在走过来时，也看到了许多人的目光，那些人的眼睛在他和父亲的身上打着转。这些人，什么都知道，就像是他在庆典里听到的那样，这些人什么都知道，但是却都是沉默着看着，就如同看戏法逗乐一样的心情。

　　眼泪从小鹤的眼眶中滚落在尘土里，他跟着其他人跪拜的动作，当跪拜结束之后，众人纷纷站起，斑和柱间的位置对于此时的小鹤来说，根本什么都望不到。在他同他们之间，隔着密密麻麻的人群，他们的距离是那样的遥远。

　　小鹤偷偷抹干净眼泪，努力让自己像没事人一样地站在那里。

　　族长还有一些仪式要进行，可是对于此刻待在众人后面的小鹤而言，什么都不重要了。他抬头看着天空时，流云无迹，天空中因为晴好而格外湛蓝，但是这一切对他而言，没有任何的价值。

　　宇智波鹤千代的童年终结在这一天。

　　

　　幕 四零零

　　小鹤几乎要忘记自己是怎么回到家里的，他跟随着众人的脚步回到木叶，不知不觉，都到了临近黄昏的时候，冬日里的白天总是十分短暂，他抬头望着天时，已经能够看到大片的火烧云。当众人都各回各家后，斑原本没有表情的脸孔也变得更加阴沉，柱间下了马车，他先看了看辉夜，确定辉夜没有什么异常之后，才看看斑父子，小鹤失魂落魄的，柱间开口说道：“小鹤，今天……”

　　小鹤没有回答他，直接上前拍响了家门，玲子打开门之后，看到门外众人神色各异，心里有了不好的预感，果然下一刻，小鹤穿着鞋子就跑回了自己的房间。玲子再一回身，斑的脸色已经阴沉沉的可以滴水，斑先进到屋里来，辉夜反而开口说道：“玲子，家里有什么事情吗？”玲子摇了摇头，辉夜继续道，“那就好，母亲，待会我去你的房间同你说话，马上就要走了，想到这里，我就有些舍不得。”

　　柱间明知道辉夜是为了同斑唱对台戏，可是却也拒绝不了辉夜的要求，只能说道：“那你来吧。”

　　斑听到这里已经听不下去，冷哼一声，直接朝着小鹤的房间而去。

　　小鹤一气冲回了自己的房间，不一会就听到斑在外面哄着自己：“小鹤，有什么事情，跟父亲说说好吗？”

　　小鹤不说话，只是抱着自己的膝盖坐在房间的一角。他从来不知道这个世界有这么多的恶意，明明是不相关的人，却对自己的热闹乐此不彼。这种事情有多么难受，难道那些人不知道吗？为什么还要在他本就受伤的心上，用冷嘲热讽再扎上一刀呢？他真想质问那些人，可是话到了嘴边，又觉得自己没有什么可争辩的。

　　他想起了曾经晴树的哭闹，那时候他只是抱着自己的兄长哭，对晴树内心的痛苦没有一点儿感受，现在他终于知道，那种恨自己活在人世上的感觉是什么滋味！

　　斑听到房间里没有动静，心急之下想要拉开门，可是他刚适着拉开，小鹤就用自己的身体抵住门，说道：“不要进来！我不要你进来！”

　　“小鹤……”斑还是第一次听到小鹤这样撕扯着喉咙抗拒自己，他心中说不出的酸楚，只能在门外询问着：“小鹤，让父亲进来跟你说说话，你心里难受可以讲给父亲听。”

　　小鹤听着斑的声音，眼泪已经跟着下来了，他说道：“父亲……你是宇智波的族长，你难道不知道吗？”

　　斑没有说话，小鹤在房间里带着哭腔说道：“你做出那些事情，生下了兄长和我……我们会遇到什么事情，你不知道吗？”

　　“母亲不承认我，辉夜他恨我，就是其他人……其他人也看不起我。父亲，我做错了什么，父亲……”小鹤哭喊着，“我做错了什么，他们要说那样的话……我活在这个人世上，是错误的吗？”

　　斑已经说不出话来，他听着小鹤哭喊的声音，只能反复的深呼吸，咬着牙关说道：“对不起，小鹤……是父亲对不起你。”

　　“父亲……”小鹤哭喊着斑，他靠在门上，身形渐渐滑在地上，他哑着嗓子说着：“父亲，我想一个人待待。”

　　斑站在门口，看着门扉上透着的单薄身形，他凝望着小鹤，最后选择离开：“小鹤，你不要瞎想，我会保护你的，我不会让这样子的事情再度发生的。”

　　小鹤没有回应他，房间里只剩下他的呼吸声。离去的斑再三回望着小鹤的房间，心里如麻一般乱。他离开了廊道，看到蜜豆站在走廊上，心里惴惴不安的样子，他问道：“蜜豆，你干什么？”

　　“小鹤少爷，他……”蜜豆想说什么，却又说不出口，只是脸上十分担忧着。

　　斑有些疲倦的摆摆手，说道：“让他好好静一下吧。”他说着，朝着书房的位置走去，中间经过了柱间的房间，听到了屋内的笑声，这样的笑声对比着方才听到的哭声格外的嘲讽，斑忍无可忍的伸手砸了一下墙，大步朝着书房走去。

　　斑待在书房里，因为心中的疲倦和愤懑，怎样也没办法好好看进东西。他只能坐在那里，不断的呼吸着，试图让心中能够平静下来。窗外的天空变幻着，等到黑夜彻底降临，斑才长出一口气，打算去看看不知道是哭累了还是镇定下来的小鹤。他走出房间，向着小鹤的房间走去，小鹤的房中并没有亮起灯，斑敲了敲门，却没有应声。

　　斑疑惑的喊了声：“小鹤？”

　　依旧没有回答，斑心中升起了一丝不安：“小鹤，小鹤，你在里面吗？快点回答父亲，你在里面吗？不然我直接进来了！”

　　房间里没有回答，斑猛地一脚踹开房门，房间里格外的混乱，衣橱被翻过，窗户被打开过，还有残存的脚印，斑一下子明白发生了什么事情。他出了小鹤的门，立刻大喊：“人呢？！给我派人过来！玲子！”

　　玲子不明所以，等她来到小鹤的门口，看到房间里混乱的样子，才被吓了一跳：“小鹤少爷……这时，被人掳走了吗？”

　　斑阴沉着脸，说道：“是他自己走的，你们……你们就没有在庭院里安排下人吗？”

　　“因为……已经过了，修剪庭院……的时候……”玲子战战兢兢的回答道。

　　斑说道：“闭嘴！”他让人擎着灯笼到了庭院里，他紧盯着残留的足迹，灯光隐隐照出了些痕迹。斑沿着脚印搜索着，直到看到了庭院里最高的那棵树，那树枝已经伸出到了墙外，显然……小鹤就是从这个位置逃走的。

　　斑指着那里，说道：“给我找，让人去千手家同晴树说一声，晴树他说不定……会接到小鹤。”

　　斑将灯笼塞回到别人的手里，然后大步朝着柱间房间的方向走去，他走过去时，蜜豆已经在柱间的房间，柱间坐在房间里，神情带着忧虑，而辉夜也坐在一旁，他看着斑，说道：“我们已经知道了。”

　　只是一看到辉夜，斑的怒气就再也压抑不住，说道：“你们知道了，所以呢？”

　　辉夜挑着眉毛，之前蜜豆报告消息的时候，他的神情就是不以为然，柱间当时就害怕他和斑针锋相对，现在看来，这种忧虑是有必要的。

　　辉夜说道：“只是离家出走，有什么好大惊小鬼的。这么大的孩子，能走远到什么地方？”

　　“能走远到什么地方？”斑冷笑一声，“你这么大岁数的时候，差点把命走丢了，不记得了吗？你忘记是谁挡在你面前的？没有我，你早就死了！”

　　这种陈年旧事被斑翻出来，辉夜却早已经没了当年的想法，他冷笑道：“是，我情愿当年就死在那里，也好过你现在在我面前耀武扬威。你当初是为了保护我吗？你这种人就应该当时死在那里才好！”

　　“辉夜！斑！”眼看着两个人越说越出格，之间的气氛剑拔弩张，柱间忍不住站起身，说道：“你们两个都少说两句。”

　　斑怒气冲冲的说：“柱间，你又要护着他，这是我跟辉夜之间的事情！”

　　辉夜也因为斑的话而被激起血性，他上前一步，同斑面对着面，他已经长大了，如今身量跟斑也差不了多少：“你以为我会怕你吗？”斑，你已经老了，你连你自己的孩子都看不住！”

　　他们两个人之间，各自都有一把火在燃烧着。柱间夹在两人之间，在斑上前一步的时候，柱间最终选择站在斑的身前，将辉夜护在自己的身后，他一手拉着辉夜，将他护在身后，一手抵在斑的胸口，警告道：“斑，你冷静一点，现在当务之急是找到小鹤！”

　　斑感受到柱间手上的推力，他咬紧牙关看向自己面前的两个人，辉夜站在柱间的身后，向着他扬起下巴，就如同示威一样，斑从喉咙中低吼着：“柱间，你让我跟他说清楚！”

　　“斑，话到这里就够了。辉夜他只是年纪小，太冲动了……”柱间劝道。

　　斑冷笑一声：“年纪小，他已经快二十了！柱间，他已经不是小孩子了，他知道自己做的是什么！众目睽睽之下，他和大介做的什么事，他们心里明白！”

　　大介白天说过的话，柱间当然记得，他握紧了牵着辉夜的手，辉夜站在他身后，说道：“母亲，让我跟他说话，你不要挡在我们两个之间！让我跟他说清楚！让我告诉他，我做的都是对的，你是木叶的火影，他是你的继子！所以，我不该拽住那个野种吗？我难道该眼睁睁看着自己父亲的墓碑被亵渎？！”

　　“野种”这个词一说出来，柱间的心脏猛地被揪紧，斑低吼一声：“你竟然敢这么说！”

　　“呵，我就说了。”辉夜朝斑冷笑道，“你做过的事情，有哪一件事情上得台面？你心里难道没有一个声音告诉你，你不配跪我父亲！”

　　“柱间，你让开！”斑忍无可忍，他一把想将柱间拉扯开，扬起了自己的手，想要一耳光抽在辉夜的脸上，但是柱间将他的手高抬起来，挡在辉夜的前面。

　　“斑，我不能让。”柱间护着辉夜，随着斑的靠近而退后，他的心中估计着斑的忍耐力，脑子在这一刻格外的清晰，清晰到能听到自己的心跳声，“辉夜，你现在就走。”

　　“母亲！你什么意思？”辉夜有些不能理解，“让我跟斑两个人解决！”

　　“柱间，你这样护着他……”斑看着柱间，一脸的痛心。

　　柱间看着斑，说道：“斑，这是我应该做的。”他边说着，边匆忙转头说，“辉夜，听话，你先走。”

　　辉夜看着柱间的眼神，他说道：“母亲，你为什么不跟我一起走！”

　　柱间迎着他的目光，没有说话，辉夜却觉得心口被针扎了一样。柱间之所以不走，是因为他不想走，千手柱间不想走，所以没有一个人能够带他走。意识到这点的辉夜后退一步，他看着斑怒不可遏的面孔，自己拉着柱间的手，说道：“斑，你根本不配和我母亲在一起！”

　　辉夜的话将斑彻底激怒，斑的写轮眼已经变成了万花筒写轮眼，柱间的木遁已经破开了地板将斑的身体纠缠住，辉夜本来想使出自己的轮回眼，可是斑过于压迫的查克拉让他的两眼刺痛，只有柱间挂在自己胸口的项链闪烁让他得以顺畅呼吸。

　　“斑，你住手！”柱间大声说道。

　　斑的手已经破开了木遁，他瞬间爆发的能力，即使是柱间，仓促之间应对的也有些慌乱，更何况，辉夜就在他的身后。柱间转过身抱着辉夜，将他带出了房间，斑紧追着他们两个人，只是几下子起落，他们就离开了宇智波宅，到了后面广阔的森林里，柱间的查克拉替辉夜顺了顺气，然后匆忙说道：“辉夜，你现在走，等我给你的消息，你收到消息后，就随时都可以回到这里。”他仓促交代完，替辉夜擦拭了一下嘴角溢出来的血，然后推了他一把，辉夜根本不舍得走。这时斑追逐上来，柱间挡在斑的面前，说道：“斑，让辉夜走。”

　　“柱间，你竟然为了他，跟我动手。”斑恨恨说道，“小鹤……我……琉生，你就没有一个人在意吗？！”

　　柱间没有言语，但是他背后的辉夜忍耐不住，他手上快速结印，火遁应声而出，可是真正叫他意外的是，挡住火遁的人，会是柱间。

　　柱间说道：“辉夜，你走。这里让我跟斑说清楚。”

　　辉夜看着柱间的背影，心中升起了一丝绝望：他带不走柱间，是因为柱间不想走。

　　他的母亲，竟然是在意这个男人的！

　　辉夜咬着牙，犹豫再三还是一跺脚，朝着外面冲了出去。他的眼中说不出的酸涩，液体也在奔跑中滑落下来，这次的无力远胜过他从前的种种，因为……他可以带走母亲的人，却没办法主宰他的内心。

　　

　　辉夜离开之后，柱间和斑两个人对峙着，斑看着辉夜远去的声音，说道：“柱间，这就是你给我的交代，这就是你给我的回答……”说道最后，斑竟然笑了起来，他笑声在树林中回荡着，格外的苍凉。

　　柱间看着斑大笑的癫狂模样，说道：“斑，现在不是我们两个比斗的时候，我们先找到小鹤，找到小鹤之后，我们两个有什么事情再说。”

　　斑看着柱间，说道：“我以为，你还打算跟我分出个高下。柱间，我们动手了，这件事情就这么算了吗？”

　　柱间看着他，说道：“是的，否则，我们要打到明天早上，让小鹤知道，他的父母自相残杀吗？”柱间的话让斑沉默了一下，他自嘲一下，说道，“我们两个究竟谁更狠心？”斑眼中的猩红褪去，他就看着柱间，神情有些萧索，辉夜离开之后，怒气的发泄对象只剩下柱间，可是，他与柱间之间，什么时候有过结果。

　　一次又一次，只能如此收场。

　　斑转过身，朝着家的方向走去，柱间跟在他的背后，看着斑伶仃的身影，柱间咬着下唇，也不知道能说些什么。

　　

　　幕 四零一

　　小鹤茫然奔跑在黑夜里，白天熟悉的木叶，在夜晚的时候，忽然就陌生了起来。他脸上的泪水已经干涸，夜风刮在脸上，脸上的泪痕一阵阵的发疼。他站在别人家的灯火之下，竟然不知道自己该走向何方。他是心血来潮跑出的家里，翻着墙跑了出来，他不知道家里的人会什么时候发现。他第一次做这样的事情，但是知道会有人来找自己，跑出来的时候，天还没有那么黑，他就在漆黑无人的巷子里多待了一会，过了一阵子，还听到一群人匆忙的脚步声。

　　那些人是来寻找自己的吗？

　　小鹤猜测就是那样的。

　　等到人群经过之后，小鹤才从巷子里出来，然后就躲躲藏藏的在木叶乱窜着，等他回过神之后，就发现自己站在了临近千手家的位置。

　　他看着千手家亮着的灯笼，看到蜜豆从千手家的门中走了出来，神情有些沮丧，小鹤下意识躲了起来。然后探出一点脑袋，注意到送蜜豆出门的晴树。

　　晴树看样子是刚休息，肩膀上披着外套，他送完了蜜豆，转身回到了家里，不一会儿，就衣装整齐的来到门口，看样子是想要出来找小鹤。

　　管家夫人拉着晴树的手，说道：“晴树大人，您一个孩子，怎么可能找得到小鹤少爷呢？还是让其他人去找吧，您先休息，不要担心，小鹤少爷不会走很远的。”

　　“小鹤他一定是受了委屈，别人找他，他只会躲起来，只有我去找他，他才会回来。”晴树焦急地说道，“小鹤他就是这样的，他一定是在等我去找他。”说完，晴树就甩开了管家夫人的手，朝着外面跑了出来，小鹤望着他的身形，注意了左右，就跟了上去。晴树在黑暗中打着灯笼，他知道这件事情不方便闹大，于是只是打着灯笼，穿梭在小鹤可能在的地方。他下意识去了他们平日相聚的湖边，走到湖边的位置，那里却空荡荡的，晴树心里正失望着，忽然听到背后有人喊他：“兄长，是我。”

　　他转过身，就看到小鹤在月色下站着，他走近过去看着小鹤，看到他脸上干了的泪痕，心中一痛：“你一直跟着我吗，为什么不早点喊我。”

　　“我怕他们发现我……”小鹤说道。

　　“谁欺负你了，快点跟我讲。”晴树追问道，但是小鹤却向后望去，晴树知道他是担忧被人发现，于是伸手拉着小鹤，入手的冰凉让他心中更加难受，晴树拉着小鹤，朝巷子里头走去，他把自己肩头上加的披风盖在小鹤的肩膀上，然后说道：“你……跟我去千手家，先躲在那里，我们好久都没一起睡过了。”

　　小鹤勉强露出了些笑容，跟着晴树朝着千手家走去。晴树给小鹤指点了爬墙的位置，等他回到家里，给小鹤打了个暗号，等小鹤爬了墙进来，他便打开门，让小鹤进入到自己的房间里。

　　他给小鹤找了身干净衣服，又假装肚子饿了，拿了些点心回到房间里。肚子早就饿了的小鹤狼吞虎咽的吃下点心，看的晴树说不出的心疼，他给小鹤准备了茶水，看他要噎着了，赶忙给他喂了些水：“你别吃太急，不够我还去厨房拿。”

　　小鹤吃完了东西，看起来样子好了些，只是神态仍旧因为离家出走而惴惴不安。

　　晴树说道：“发生什么事情了？”小鹤看着晴树，犹豫了一下，才把白天发生的事情都说了出来，他说道：“我从前不知道为什么兄长觉得活不下去，原来……真的是这样，父亲为什么要做出这样的事情，他为什么不问问我，是不是愿意来到这个世上。父亲以为什么事情，都能瞒一辈子吗？”小鹤语气里，遮掩不住的埋怨，晴树听在耳里，每一句话都是似曾相识。

　　每一句话，都是他对斑质问过的，他的父亲除了愧疚外，并没有辩解什么，因为这些话没什么可辩解的。

　　小鹤的眼泪落了下来：“他们用那样的目光看着我，就好像是我什么脏东西……为什么他们要这样？”

　　晴树没有说话，只是伸出手替小鹤抹着眼泪，他说道：“好了，不哭了。这件事情，只能靠你自己想开。父亲，对母亲……”

　　“他根本不认我当他的孩子，木叶的火影大人！根本不是我的母亲！我没有母亲！”小鹤带着哭腔说道，他扑在晴树的肩膀上，呜咽的哭声说不出的委屈。

　　晴树拍着他的肩膀，说道：“父亲很在意他，这个是我们亲眼看见的。没有他，父亲连活都不想活……父亲已经是这样了，我们谁都帮不了他。但是，除了这点偏执之外，父亲对我们的关爱，有比其他人少过一点半点吗？”

　　小鹤将眼泪都抹在了晴树的身上，他只是抽噎着，没有出声，晴树继续说道：“父亲，已经在尽自己的努力对我们好，他……觉得亏欠我们，所以希望我们幸福。我从前觉得父亲和他都十分无情……我到了千手家，和你做不成兄弟……可是，千手家也有千手家的好。你留在了宇智波，父亲当初千方百计给了弄来了身份，他不肯委屈你，所以其他人看着都眼红，他们记恨父亲当初做出的事情，都想要为难他。这些……你都不知道，我也是现在才知道……”

　　小鹤听着晴树说的这些，他低声说道：“你说的这些，我都不懂……”

　　“你以后会跟我一样明白的。”晴树摸着小鹤的头发，他看着小鹤，说道：“今晚，你就在我这里住一晚，明天……我们看着吧。”

　　小鹤点了点头，晴树吹灭了房间里的灯，他让小鹤睡在了里面，省的明天被侍女发现他的踪迹，然后他睡在外面，把小鹤护着。

　　两个孩子折腾了一晚，到这个时候也累了，小鹤和晴树两个人不一会儿就睡了过去。

　　

　　斑对于小鹤的行踪一无所知，夜里能找的范围有限，更何况小鹤是个孩子，想要掏出木叶的岗哨，应该是件不可能的事情。现在的小鹤，说不定躲在木叶的某个角落，斑只能按捺着等待着天亮的时分。

　　柱间陪着斑一起等待着，眼见着外面的天空越发明亮，斑紧跟着出了家门，在木叶的街头寻觅着。

　　柱间也派出了千手家的线人，等到上午的时候，柱间才收到了一条线索，是千手家传来的消息：他们在千手家的墙壁外围发现了有脚印踩踏的痕迹。发现这点线索之后，柱间就和斑冲了过去，斑对着脚印比对了一下，二话不说就跳进了千手家的后院。他下意识找到了晴树的房间，可是拉开门之后，只有叠的整整齐齐的被子，斑只觉得眼前一黑。

　　难道不单连小鹤跑了，连晴树都一块跟着跑了吗？

　　紧跟着过来的柱间，看到斑扶着门框不说话，看了一眼房内的痕迹之后，便同赶来的管家夫人问道：“晴树，这是清晨去上课了吗？”

　　管家夫人没想到会看到柱间，说道：“是的，这是……昨晚，宇智波家不是上门来问过了吗？”

　　柱间说道：“线人发现墙壁上有小鹤的脚印……”

　　管家夫人一拍手，说道：“我说，晴树少爷怎么昨夜要了一碟点心，他平日夜里都不吃这些的。”

　　斑听的分明，总算弄明白了小鹤是在什么时候来到的千手家，他留心到管家夫人说晴树上课去了，二话不说就跑出去，跃上屋顶，柱间跟在斑的身后，在斑即将冲进学校的时候，拉住他：“你这样兴师动众，那些孩子都以为发生了什么事情，你把事情闹大了，以后晴树要怎么同那些孩子相处。”

　　斑一把甩开柱间的手，说道：“万一晴树不在学校里，我们怎么办？”

　　柱间拉着斑的手，说道：“让我去看看他们。”

　　斑抿着嘴唇，他停下了动作，让柱间进到忍者学校里。忍者学校负责人是日向家的旁支，看到柱间进来之后，他都不免有些惊讶：“您怎么有空来到这里。”

　　柱间只是说道：“今天路过学校，想看看这里如今是什么模样。”他先去看了晴树所在的班级，站在房间外的窗口望进房间，总算看到了晴树的身影。柱间转头对负责人说：“让晴树出来同我说两句话吧。”负责人一看，同老师打了声招呼，晴树从房间里走出，看到柱间，便说道：“小鹤，他在班上上课。”

　　柱间看着晴树，语气放柔了一点：“晴树，你这个哥哥做得很好。”

　　晴树看到负责人和之前想必，走开了些，不用担心自己的话被人听到，晴树抬起头，对着柱间说道：“希望您也能像我待他一般的对他好。”说完，晴树连再见也不同柱间说一声，就走了进去。

　　柱间无话可说，同负责人应酬了两句，就走到外面同斑会合。

　　斑已经等待的有些不耐烦，柱间说道：“小鹤在上课，他被晴树哄了回去，你让蜜豆事后来接小鹤就好。晴树不希望这件事情闹大。”

　　斑有些惊讶：“晴树，哄了小鹤？”他心中的大石放了下来，谁能想到晴树现在做事这么稳妥，斑除了感叹之外，竟然也说不出话来。

　　柱间说道：“让小鹤好好上课吧。”

　　斑于是也不再多说什么，他看着柱间向村里方向而去后，沉默一下，转头往宇智波一族的位置走了。

　　

幕 四零二

　　小鹤离家出走这件事情，诡异的按照晴树的意愿而结束了，除了少数人知道祭拜当天，斑家中出了些事情，这件事情悄无声息。因为辉夜本身就快要离开了，也没有人奇怪，辉夜为什么走的这么匆忙。

　　当天的下午，蜜豆去学校接着小鹤，晴树陪着小鹤一起。因为有晴树拉着自己的手，小鹤什么也没有多说，和往常一样的被蜜豆接送回家。晴树将小鹤送到了家门口，就停住了脚步。

　　蜜豆说道：“晴树少爷，今天您不留宿吗？”

　　小鹤也忍不住紧张抓着晴树的手，他多么希望晴树今晚能留下来陪陪自己，但是晴树摇了摇头，说道：“小鹤，唯独这件事情我帮不了你，你要自己同父亲说。”

　　小鹤眼巴巴看着晴树，晴树却松开了他的手，然后拍了拍他的肩膀，说道：“小鹤，我走了。”

　　蜜豆轻声叹了口气，她如今也不懂晴树心里头在想什么。比小鹤大一岁的晴树，在千手家感觉就像是变了个人。

　　小鹤目送着晴树离开，深吸一口气，还是和以往那样，回到家里头。前厅的门打开着，小鹤越是接近那里，心中越是忐忑。然后他来到门口，走了进去，斑和柱间都坐在里面，小鹤脚步停在了门口，他看着斑和柱间两个人近乎凝固的气氛，最终还是踏了进去。

　　斑说道：“小鹤，你回来了。”

　　“父亲，我回来了。”

　　他们说完两句话，房间里沉默下来。柱间看了眼斑，继续说道：“肚子饿了吧，先坐下来吃点东西吧。”

　　小鹤硬邦邦的说：“我不饿。”

　　斑说道：“小鹤，你是不是怨恨父亲，没有好好保护你。”

　　小鹤摇了摇头，他的眼睛望着房间里的两个人，说道：“我不怨恨父亲，我只怪自己，生下来的时候，没有好好选一个母亲。为什么其他的母亲，都在保护她们的孩子，我的母亲却没有保护我。”说完这句话后，小鹤的心头格外平静，他看着柱间一下子苍白的脸，第一次觉得眼前发生的事情是这样的好笑。

　　斑都怀疑自己所听到的，他的儿子竟然说出了这样的话，他下意识看了一眼柱间，看着他苍白的脸，斑看着小鹤，想要斥责他，可是话到了嘴边，他又不知道自己可以说些什么。

　　“……小鹤，你说的没错，我没有好好保护你。”柱间有些疲倦地说道，他只能这样回答小鹤。

　　斑说道：“小鹤，你先回房间里去，这件事情……就这么算了！”

　　“父亲，连母亲都承认了，还想自欺欺人吗？”小鹤看着斑，他从来没有这么畅快的说出过心里话，斑站起来，说道：“小鹤，你现在就回房间去。”

　　“父亲！”

　　“玲子，带少爷回到房间里去！”斑直接叫来了其他人，玲子拉着小鹤的手，在他耳边说道：“小少爷，不要让我们为难了，斑大人有自己的苦衷，我们先回房间去……我待会让蜜豆给你送吃的。”她连拖带哄的将小鹤带走，只留下斑和柱间在前厅里，柱间坐在自己的位子上，感觉到手脚有些冰冷，他坐在这里，脑子里还是刚才小鹤口中说出的话。那些话都是他应得的，他无可辩解，他坐在位子上，出着神。

　　斑伸手拉着柱间的手，说道：“柱间……你别……”

　　“斑，小鹤说的话，难道你心里不是这么想的吗？”柱间反问道，“如果不是小鹤先出来，你迟早也是要对我这样讲的……为什么现在，又让我不要往心里去。”

　　斑沉默了一下，说道：“这话，不该是小鹤说……他还是个孩子。”

　　“斑，我累了，我们回房间去吧。”柱间打断了斑的话，他先站起身，往房间走去，将之前那些争执都丢在了脑后，斑看着柱间的背影，连忙追了上去。他想拉着柱间的手，可是柱间却不给他这个机会，等到了柱间的房间，柱间才停下脚步。

　　他们才想起来，昨天这个房间就被她们两个人毁了。只是拉开房门，就能看到昨晚查克拉爆发后的痕迹，地上还有被藤木穿透的大洞，想要修复的话，估计要些日子。斑站在柱间的身后，说道：“到我的房间去吧。”

　　柱间没有回答，却朝着斑房间的方向走去，等进了屋子里，斑点起了烛光，柱间坐在这个房间里，有些无所适从，只见他盘腿坐在软垫上，望着烛光出了神。

　　斑想起了昨天的怒火，想到了辉夜同自己说的那些话，斑说道：“柱间，我们该谈谈。”

　　“斑，什么都不要说了，你不累吗？”柱间反问道，这两日的精神紧绷，让他心头一阵麻木，辉夜再度离开了，斑和他之间的矛盾没有丝毫的解决，反而因为小鹤的事情而加剧，小鹤也终于说出了自己心里想的事情，这个家里已经不可能再像斑想的那样，平静无波。哪怕有些事情，千手柱间可以不在乎，但是小鹤呢？斑呢？每个人的心底，都有着一个声音，在诉说着自己的委屈。

　　斑听到柱间的回答，沉默了一会，最后自嘲一笑：“累？真累，竟然你这么说，那么我们什么都不要谈了。”他站起身，随口说了一句自己去沐浴了，便朝着浴室走去。

　　柱间看着空荡荡的室内，忍不住用手掩住了自己的眼睛。

　　

　　蜜豆替他们在浴室里准备了热水，斑把自己泡在了热水里，热水浸泡了全身，让人的精神不免一松，斑闭上了眼睛，不知不觉眼睛就困倦了起来。

　　他靠在池边，进入了半梦半醒之间，不知道何时，他听到门扉被打开的声音，一个身影进入到浴室里，然后随着水位上升，一个人也跟着进到了浴池里。斑睁开了迷蒙的眼睛，看到了垂下来的黑发，女人姣好的面孔靠近着他，他认出了英气的眉毛，也认出了这水汽氤氲中的面孔。下意识揽着女人的腰肢，触手可及的就是女人滑腻的肌肤，斑顺着腰线下滑，摸到了女人挺翘的臀部，再往下，就是每个男人梦寐以求的桃源乡。

　　“又是这一套。”斑嘀咕了一句，可是身体却比自己的话语诚实得多，饱满的乳房已经在水中紧贴着他的胸膛，变成女人的柱间依偎在他的身上，他挺立起来的下体正贴着柱间私处的耻毛，斑伸手探着柱间的私处，用手指撑开了柱间的花穴。热水涌入了窄小的花穴，刺激着里面敏感的穴肉，微烫的水仿佛灌入了身体里，柱间呻吟一声，随后斑的手指就随着热水一同进入。手指搔刮着花穴，热水变得更加深入，仿佛在洗着更里面的地方，柱间只觉得深处被热水烫得一阵发痒，脸颊也随着热气上涌而变得嫣红。

　　他和斑在这两天发生的事情上，已经没有什么可说的，一拍两散才是所有人都希望的结果。

　　可是斑不会松手，斑就如同着了魔一样，他无论如何都无法松手。

　　那么，他们之间该怎么办？

　　只能掩住耳朵，闭上眼睛，假装这一切什么都没有发生。

　　斑亲吻着柱间的耳后，就像是调情那样的，舌头舔舐着柱间的耳骨，他的舌头滑入到柱间的耳中，那痒意让柱间半边身子都酥麻了起来。斑感受到柱间紧贴着自己的重量，在水中，柱间身体同他的触碰变得格外暧昧，一丁点动作，都能听到水哗哗流出的声音。他用手探索着柱间的花穴，用手指将柱间的私处撑开，那里热水涌入，柱间被烫得只能在他的怀中扭动着。甚至不需要柱间的身体准备，斑只是一挺腰，就能感觉到性器破开了水的阻碍，直接插入到柱间花穴深处，只是一点细微的抽插，就能感觉到水随着他们的动作而进出着，柱间的身体在这样强烈的刺激下，一下子软了下来，只有花穴正在收缩刺激着斑的欲望。

　　斑低吼一声，这连日的怨气随着他一声低吼，而在柱间的身体上发泄出来，他狠狠操弄着柱间的花穴，柱间下身软的不行，只能支起身体，用双手撑着斑的肩头，他丰满的胸脯破水而出，随着在斑身上的颠簸而甩着上面的水珠。那挺立的乳尖如同带露的樱桃，等待着斑的采摘，斑张口含吮着那里。用牙齿啃咬着，这样粗暴的动作，反而让柱间的私处下意识收缩，吸吮着斑粗硬的下身。

　　斑双手捧着柱间的后臀，没有忘记用手指分开柱间的后穴，那里在水的润滑下，只略微挤入了斑的一根手指，斑用手指在后穴中挤弄着，柱间只觉得后面也跟着痒了起来，他的下体收缩加剧，仿佛后面的刺激更加敏感。

　　斑的眼神一黯，想起了曾经同柱间癫狂的晚上，他在水下捏了个印，随着烟雾爆出，柱间感觉到身后多了一个男人。

　　男人的手指随着斑的动作，又挤入了一根手指在柱间的后穴抽插着，柱间有些惶恐，说道：“斑，这样……不行。”

　　“有什么不行。你不是什么都不想谈吗？”斑咬着柱间的耳朵，“那么我们什么都不谈，只是做出来就好了。柱间，你知道我有多生气吗？”随着他话音刚落，分身的手指又挤入的一根，斑的粗硬在柱间的花穴里抽插着，这种前后都被把玩的感觉让柱间拿不出一点力气。他被架在两个男人之间，后穴只是草草开拓之后，男人粗硬的性器就顶入了柱间的后穴，柱间尖叫一声，已经瘫在了前面的斑的身上。斑的分身却没有放过他，伸出双手揉弄着柱间丰满的胸脯。

　　浴室里的水汽让房间内此时连呼吸都有些困难，柱间被抱出了水中，两个男人挤着他，然后一前一后的抽插起来。两根同样粗硬的事物，一个在柱间的花穴中驰骋，一个在柱间的后穴之中，两个地方都被大力抽插进了最深处，仿佛跟着薄薄的一层肉膜就能感觉到彼此。柱间的腰已经快没有了直觉，麻痹似的快感在尾椎累积着，进出的性器一下又一下顶弄着他深处的媚肉。那里被仿佛撞击着，每一下都有柱间的淫水被挤出，房间里一时间都是淫靡的气味。柱间趴在斑的胸口上呻吟着，后臀却高高翘起着，不知道什么时候，他又被两个人调换了位置，斑湿漉漉的性器插入了后穴，而分身的性器则插入了前面的花穴。当插入的一瞬间，柱间喷溅出淫水，可是斑却不给他休息的机会，再次的驰骋了起来。柱间的胸脯被身后的斑肆意揉弄着，前面的乳珠被手指掐弄着，又痛又痒的感觉让柱间的下体忍不住收紧，他就像是被开发殆尽的痴女，在两个男人的性器上颠簸着。那被他咬紧的性器同时在他体内激射出来，滚烫的液体让柱间软了身体。

　　斑的分身消失了，那由分身记忆的欲望让斑的快感也在瞬间叠加着。他闭上眼睛，亲吻着柱间的嘴唇，柱间已经在快感中失去了神智，斑替柱间披了身衣服，又将人抱了回去。等回到他自己的房间里时，柱间感觉到好几双手同时抚摸着自己的身体，胸口被揉弄着，下面两个湿漉漉的穴同时被抚摸着，胸口上似乎还有男人的性器在摩擦着。他睁开眼睛，因为眼前看到斑而惊吓的闭上了眼睛，斑索性蒙上了柱间的眼睛，在他耳边轻声说道：“柱间，不要担心。就让我们忘记这几天发生的事情好了。”柱间感觉到下体止不住的快感，男人将他的腿高高架起，然后两个粗硬的性器立刻挤到了他的花穴中，那里已经习惯这样粗暴的欲望，当全部插入之后，柱间呻吟一声，感觉到自己被抱起，性器在他的身体里进出着，可是即便如此，前面的花蒂也被一双手抚摸着。叠加的快感让柱间的身体止不住的颤抖，他搂着斑的颈项喘息着，听到斑一阵阵的心跳。

　　“柱间，什么都不要想。”斑狠狠的操弄着柱间的花穴，与此同时，柱间身上的敏感点，都被斑用分身伺候到，柱间的下体一股股的溢出花液，仿佛失禁了一般……

　　

　　幕 四零三

　　柱间和斑度过了一个可以称得上荒淫的夜晚，到最后，斑和柱间都在难以承受的快感下睡了过去。房间里的味道只能开了窗户很久才散了过去，那癫狂的记忆，他们两个人谁都不愿意记忆。

　　连带着起因，他们两个人也都闭口不谈，如果不是小鹤的性格开始有些变化，或许这件事情连一丁点的痕迹也不剩下了。

　　

　　之后的一个多月，他们迎来了新年。木叶的新年越发的热闹了，庆典，还有流浪的剧团，随着世道的再度安定，木叶的日子似乎又好上了许多。

商人们喜欢来到这个富足的村子，剧团们也喜欢为孩子们献上演出，在过年的日子里，小鹤脸上的笑容仍旧不多，事实上整个新年，他不是在家修炼忍术，就是去千手家同晴树见面。斑知道是那次事情的后遗症，总以为时间能治愈一切，便也没有多加管教，只是规定着让他给柱间请安，除此之外也没有其他。

转眼就是年后，小鹤又和过去那样上了学去，但是很快就有了异样——柱间第一次被学校通知的时候，甚至他自己都愣了一下。

　　“柱间大人，宇智波鹤千代在学校里打了其他的学生。”

　　柱间反应过来之后，才问道：“这是怎么回事？”

　　“似乎是孩子们之间的口角，但是……鹤千代下手有点重。”学校的负责人这样说道。

　　这件事情，斑比柱间还要早了解，因为小鹤打的不是别人，同样也是宇智波一族的孩子，这样的话，学校就不太好交代，这样的纠纷被放在了他这个族长面前。

　　他们让蜜豆先把小鹤领回了家，斑则刚听完孩子家长的诉苦，虽然斑的形象一贯是威严的，可是因为鹤千代，他成了理亏的一方，好脾气的听完了孩子家长的抱怨。

　　什么小鹤下手太重，把孩子的手都打断了；小鹤十分粗鲁，朝其他的孩子吐了口水；小鹤根本不听劝，差点连拉架的老师都被踹到脸上……

　　这样的行为听起来，简直只能用劣迹斑斑来形容，但是当斑看到小鹤脸上带着淤青的时候，还是下意识心痛了一下，说道：“……过来，脸给我看一下！”

　　小鹤不太乐意的走过去，斑替小鹤看了下脸颊上的淤青，说道：“几个人打你？”

　　“三个，我赢了。”小鹤还是拉着脸，“是他们的错。”

　　“好了！人家家长都告状告到我之类了。”斑看着小鹤脸上的伤，然后没忍住对门外的玲子说：“给我把药膏拿来。”

　　玲子去拿药膏，斑又问道：“你为什么打人家？”

　　“他们骂我。”小鹤冷冰冰的说，“所以我就打了他们，你要骂我就骂吧。”

　　斑看着他这个样子，哪里骂的出口，刚好玲子拿着药膏走过来，斑只能黑着脸替小鹤上了药，等上完药之后，他就跟玲子说道：“给我把晴树叫过来，让他看看他弟弟现在都什么德行了！”

　　听斑这么一说，小鹤反而慌张了：“叫晴树兄长过来干嘛！”

　　斑说道：“知道怕了吗？我今天本来要出任务，都因为你小子耽误了……玲子，别耽误，把晴树叫过来！”

　　  
　　　　柱间回来的时候，晴树还没有被玲子请过来，前厅里斑和小鹤两个人就这么干坐着。小鹤脸上挂着彩，听到开门的声音时，身体震了一下，以为是晴树进来了，结果看到了门口的柱间，脸上也跟着没表情起来。斑坐在自己的位置上，他抬头看着柱间，柱间说道：“我知道是怎么一回事，有人跟我说了。”他边说边打量小鹤，过去的孩子可从来没有让人操过这份心，小鹤脸上挂着彩，但是也涂抹了药膏，不用想就是斑做的。柱间说道：“怎么在这里干坐着？”

　　“这孩子打了人之后，就跟我硬犟着。”斑说着，脸上有些无可奈何，也不知道小鹤是怎么想的，他说什么话，这孩子就跟听不见一样，“我让玲子把晴树叫来，让晴树跟他说。”

　　“怎么一回事，小鹤？”柱间坐下来问道，小鹤抿着嘴唇不说话，斑接道：“他说那些孩子骂他。”

　　“怎么骂的？”“小鹤不愿意说。”这事情也就是卡在这里的。

　　“既然不愿意说，这事情就算了吧。”柱间说道，“先等晴树过来，让厨房准备几道晴树喜欢吃的东西吧。”柱间这么一说，斑看了他一眼，难得柱间愿意管这件事情，孩子们之间的打打闹闹，也不适合他们这些大人参与。换做是从前，当然没有这么麻烦，打了就打了，如果孩子之间打闹出了人命，就结仇吧，再简单不过的事情。不过，和平了这么多年，连孩子都变得金贵起来，毕竟，在条件允许的范围之内，谁不乐意让自己的孩子过得更好些呢？

　　他们没有避讳着小鹤交流，小鹤听着他们说话，眼珠子转了转，还是不说话。过了一会，晴树就来了，一进门就看到屋里的三个人神态各异，小鹤脸上挂着彩，晴树先同斑和柱间打了招呼：“父亲、母亲。”

　　斑近来见晴树的次数少，看他来了，就十分高兴，说道：“晴树来了，让他们起菜吧。”

　　晴树点了点头，然后偷偷看了小鹤的样子，小鹤这个时候反而不好意思起来，低着头不说话。

　　晴树看着他这个样子，不想让小鹤难受，反而问起了琉生的事情：“父亲，我有阵子没见琉生了，他怎么样了？身体好些没有？”

　　斑说道：“最近长个子了，比过去健康一点，但是天冷了，还是发烧了几天，好在很快退烧了。”说起琉生，斑心有余悸，琉生发烧的时候，他也没有跟柱间同房，就是守在那孩子的身边。对于这种事情，他比一般的乳娘都还要有经验些，千手香开出来的汤药，那么苦涩，还不是让他一口接一口的给孩子喂下去了。

　　说到琉生，斑索性让人把琉生抱了过来，琉生的个子比刚出生那会重了不少，乳母抱过来的时候，琉生刚好是醒着的。他有些精神了，就发出些咿咿呀呀的声音，看起来格外的好玩。一向稳重的晴树看到这么大的孩子，也露出了孩子的天真和好奇，他看着襁褓里粉雕玉琢的琉生，那双水汪汪的眼睛正看着屋里的人，他最熟悉的是小鹤和斑，等看到小鹤脸上青一块紫一块的样子，似乎还认出来了，发出了咯咯的笑声。

　　小鹤忍不住嘟囔一声：“小没良心，还笑我。”

　　晴树瞥了他一眼，说道：“你去照照镜子，他笑话你多正常。”他在学校的时候，就听到小鹤闹出来的动静，只是在上课，不能过去找小鹤，等下了课就听说他就连老师都踹了几脚，被扭回了家里。

　　被晴树这么一数落，小鹤没有言语，只是脸上更加委屈，让晴树看了心里一软，说道：“我今晚在家里留宿。”这才让小鹤神色松动。

　　他们看完了孩子用过饭，就如同柱间说的那样，没再管小鹤的事情，一切如同往常那样，两个孩子睡一个房间，柱间和斑回了房。

　　斑坐在房间里，脸上少见流露了些苦闷，柱间问道：“这是怎么了？”

　　斑说道：“小鹤是个乖孩子，如今……”

　　柱间说道：“你现在在这里想也没用，不如等晴树问出个结果。”

　　斑闭上眼睛，这阵子小鹤的反常，他哪一天没有看在眼里，小鹤为什么会这样？都是从那一天的开始！

　　想到这里，他就看向了柱间，柱间坐在矮榻旁，打开了窗户透着气，他从村里带回来一些公文，已经摊开了，正准备看。柱间留意到斑的眼神，挑了挑眉，露出了询问的神色，斑抿着嘴唇。

　　他难道能说，都是那一日的后续吗？小鹤离家出走是为了什么？小鹤开始变了又是为了什么？

　　想到这里，斑的心里更加的难受，小鹤变成这个样子，可不就是对他意愿的反抗和报复吗？

　　柱间觉察到斑的目光，叹了一口气，说道：“斑，你如果是怨我，就直接说出来，憋着不难受吗？”

　　斑抬眼看着柱间：“柱间，我们都知道，这样没意思。那天的事情，已经过去了，我没有什么可埋怨你的。”

　　“你难道没有这么想吗？”柱间直接戳穿了斑，“我们都还没有七老八十，那么大的事情，谁能够这么快的忘记了。”

　　“柱间，对那件事情耿耿于怀的人，究竟是谁？”斑盯着柱间，“今天，话题是你挑起来的。”斑的胸口起伏着，他憋闷在心里的怒火，因为柱间方才那一句话而喷薄而出，话语已经止不住的从口中讲出：“柱间，你是不是做惯了圣人，既然已经打算不管我们的孩子了，就不要良心不安了。你一开始就选择了辉夜不是吗？现在，又何必管小鹤的事情呢，你只要做壁上观就好了！”可是，话说出口之后，他立刻又后悔了起来，柱间的脸色因为他的话一白，小鹤的话仿佛也从回忆中钻出来，在孩子这件事情上，他没有什么可辩驳的。

　　柱间说不出话，斑背转过身，他后悔刚才的话刺伤了柱间，想要有所转圜，想到了逃走的辉夜，斑硬邦邦的说：“你不是让辉夜等你的消息吗？跟他说，我懒得计较他那件事情了，回不回来，随便他。”

　　柱间却因为这句话而感到一阵激灵，斑听到身后的柱间深吸一口，说道：“斑，别说了……”柱间用手扶着几案，“我知道我偏心，你这么认为没错……但是……”柱间的但是说到了嘴边，但是下面的话，却哽咽在喉咙里，柱间想到自己给不了斑父子几个什么承诺，于是话又吞咽回去。斑没想到柱间的反应会这样，刚想要解释，柱间却抬手说道：“斑，你出去……让我好好静一静。”

　　“柱间，你……”斑还想再说什么，但是柱间却不给他这个机会，说道：“你如果不想出去，那我换个地方静静也可以。”说完，柱间自己起身就要走。

　　斑根本不知道为什么柱间的反应这样激烈，他拉着柱间，想要跟他辩解一番，柱间却拨开他的手：“斑，我待会就回来……你难道想让孩子们以为我们又打架了吗？”

　　柱间这句话让斑止住了脚步，他如果想要拦着柱间的动作，势必就会有肢体上的冲突。今天连晴树都睡在家里，他怎么能让晴树和小鹤担心起来呢？

　　想到这里，斑只能看着柱间就这么从自己的面前离开，他咬紧了牙齿，只能狠狠锤了一旁的门扉，听着柱间匆匆离开的脚步声。

　　明明他们彼此之间，都想将事情从那天开始起放下，可是为什么？为什么他们一个个都放不下？！

　　　　幕 四零四

　　小鹤难得和晴树睡在一起，精神不免有些亢奋，自从房间里只剩下晴树和他两个人之后，小鹤也打开了话匣子。

　　小鹤说道：“扉间叔叔怎么管你这么严，以后多在家里住住不好吗？”他语气有些埋怨，“我每天都有好多话想跟你说，可是每天都只有那么点时间……你最近都在忙些什么，我都等不到你人。”

　　晴树没想到小鹤这么热情，他叹了口气，说道：“我最近在准备考试，你好不容易去学校，别没心没肺的整天想着玩，想点以后的事情吧。”

　　“以后？以后干什么？不就是通过下忍考试当忍者吗？”小鹤回答道。

　　晴树看小鹤一脸懵懵懂懂的样子，似乎还不理解他话中的意思。他想到自己在千手家里，千手扉间从来没有将他当做普通孩子看待，过继他的目的，就是为了让他成为千手家的继承人，除了日常的检查功课之外，即使是处理族里面的事情，也没有避讳着他。他一开始还觉得十分辛苦，久而久之，倒是对这样的日子十分喜欢，等过完这个学期，通过了下忍的考试，他就不用待在学校里了。这些事情，晴树也从来没有跟小鹤说过，如今看小鹤跟人打架，他就有些后悔没有同小鹤说这些复杂的事情。

　　“你是父亲的孩子，怎么可能是普普通通的下忍。”晴树忍不住说道，“你没有觉得自己和普通的孩子哪点不同吗？”

　　“没有啊，我们都差不多啊。”小鹤回答道。

　　“你的功课也跟其他孩子差不多吗？”晴树反问。

　　“就是跑的比他们快，学忍术比较快，老师夸奖我比较多呗。除此之外，我跟其他人就差不多了。”小鹤还不理解晴树的意思。

　　晴树叹了口气，他说道：“我们的母亲是木叶的火影，我们的父亲是宇智波的族长，继承了他们的血脉，你会比其他人更强，更出色……小鹤，你为什么会跟那些孩子打架？”

　　“他们骂我，说我不过是攀了族长的高枝。什么攀高枝，父亲就是我的父亲！他们什么都不知道，凭什么说那么难听的话！让人恶心！”小鹤愤怒地说道，“你讲这么多，也是想问我这件事情吗？是不是也怪我把他们打伤了！”

　　晴树看着小鹤，心中更加难过，他忍不住拥抱了小鹤，他的傻弟弟还什么都不明白，或许说……这些东西他本来就不该明白，可是因为身份的敏感，他们两个人都得比其他的同龄人知道更多的事情。

　　小鹤被晴树这么一抱，原本的怒火也瞬间被浇灭，他不自在的说：“你干嘛……吵架到一半就抱着我，没有你这么赖皮的。”

　　晴树抱着小鹤说道：“你还不明白，不明白他们为什么要骂你。小鹤，他们在嫉妒你，因为你出色，你是族长的孩子，你和他们是不同的……”

　　“不同的……”

　　“是的，你和他们是不同的。”晴树在小鹤的耳边说道：“所以，你不可以做出和他们一样幼稚的事情。小鹤，你应该有为自己好好计算计算……你未来要做什么？”

　　“我？未来？”

　　“你是……”晴树话说到这里，忽然听到门口匆匆的脚步声，他们下意识留心着外面的动静，不知道是谁，竟然会这样匆忙的从廊道经过。而晴树沉默了一下，外面这样匆忙经过的人……是柱间。

　　父亲和母亲之间，一定是发生了什么事情。

　　小鹤也喃喃自语道：“晴树，母亲这是怎么了？”

　　“不知道……”晴树到这里，心中也有些茫然了，斑和柱间之间，他总是觉得茫然要多些，这两个人彼此的关系让他难以看明白。但是他隐约觉得跟辉夜总是脱不了干系，辉夜高调的回来，走的事情却是悄无声息的，仿佛这个人就这么离开了木叶，没有人知道他是怎么走的，柱间还特地解释了一番，说辉夜是想避免别离的伤感，所以才特地这样离开的。

　　晴树根本不信，他事后想起来，那天日向在居酒屋见过的那个人，应该就是辉夜吧。他凭借着本能，避开了辉夜，联想到那时候的避人耳目，兴许辉夜一回到木叶的时候，根本就没有想过要同柱间见面！但是……后续的发展，却是祭拜田岛，惹出了小鹤离家出走的事情。小鹤那天都不知道受了怎样的委屈，然后，在小鹤出走之后，辉夜就这样离开了。晴树并不是一个笨蛋，这些事情，如果他没有联系起来，那才是辜负了千手扉间这不短时间的教导。

　　因为辉夜，家里的矛盾似乎变得更加尖锐了。晴树想到这里，又回头看着小鹤，他的弟弟此时正皱着眉头苦恼着，也不知道是在想柱间的事情，还是在考虑自己的未来。

　　晴树咳嗽一声，说道：“小鹤，我想……你一时半会也想不明白吧。”

　　小鹤说道：“我不知道……”小鹤皱起了眉头，未来这两个字对他来说，还是太过久远了，他根本想不到那么长远的事情。他只知道，自己现在难受得很。

　　小鹤沉默了一会，闷闷地说：“兄长，你讨厌母亲吗？我讨厌他。他对父亲不好，对我也不好，也不怎么管琉生……”

　　晴树看着小鹤，他轻声说道：“小鹤，你最好不要这样想，父亲会伤心的。”

　　“父亲就应该认清楚，母亲根本不在意他。”“小鹤！”听到小鹤这样说，晴树的语气都变得严厉起来了，“如果你为了父亲好，就什么都不要说！你知道父亲有多在乎母亲……”

　　晴树严厉的语气把小鹤吓了一跳，他立刻没有了声，可是心里却还是不忿着，但是碍着晴树的情感，他犹豫再三，还是把话咽进肚子里，然后闷闷说道：“算了，不跟你说了，我要休息了。”

　　“我给你把药再上一次，这样好起来快。”晴树说着就拿出了药膏，给他别扭的弟弟涂抹着脸上的痕迹。

　　

　　柱间出了宇智波府邸，他走到了屋外，看着已经黑下来的天空，一时竟然不知道自己该去哪里。

　　他已经习惯将这里当做是自己的家，明明他的家应该在木叶的那一头，在千手一族那里。他早已经不用被束缚在这间宅子里，田岛走了，斑同他的关系暧昧不明，他作为上任族长的夫人，即使是回到千手一族，族老们没有反驳的余地，斑也会在他强硬的态度下避让，可是即便如此，他也还是没有回到千手家。

　　他习惯了这里，习惯了这间在田岛与自己的讨论中被建起的宅子。他现在都还记得，自己和田岛走在还没规划好的房间前，划分着房间，还有庭院，然后这间宅子就慢慢的被捡起来了，他在这座屋子里，渡过了最黑暗的时期，又浑浑噩噩的生活了几年，到如今已经对这里十分适应。他会打开门扉看着池塘里开起的花朵，也喜欢自己亲手栽种的树木。于是，此时此刻，他站在了宅邸的门口，竟然不知道自己该去什么地方。

　　这就是他的家啊，他又能去哪里呢？

　　柱间双手插在袖子里，然后踏出了自己的第一步，他走在街道里，看着木叶家家户户门口悬挂着的灯笼，也就是这些灯笼，照亮了他前方的路。这个时候的木叶，人们也没有全部睡过去，柱间知道，至少有一处还会维持着热闹。

　　他来到了木叶夜里最繁华的地方，酒肆对面的赌档。赌博这种东西，千手扉间一向深恶痛绝，但是柱间很喜欢，哪怕他在赌桌上经常输，他喜欢赌博时的不确定，还有赌博时喧闹的气氛，赌坊的每一个人在看到别人输钱的时候都很快活。于是，在木叶这样和谐的村庄里，柱间给赌档、酒肆留了一线的余地，只要生意正当，他并不排斥在木叶有个供人发泄的地方。

　　柱间在门口停留了一下，因为里面喧闹的声音而走了进去。看到他之后，换筹码的小哥被吓了一跳：“柱间大人，您怎么来了？”

　　“来赌几把，试试运气。”柱间随口说道，他换好了筹码，就来到了赌大小的桌子上。

　　“柱间大人！您怎么也会来这种地方！”一个大嗓门的男人叫出了柱间的名字，柱间看了他一眼，认出他是宇智波一族的人，同斑的血缘并不接近，似乎连写轮眼都没有。他喊出了柱间名字，其他的人都忍不住伸长了脖子，来看看木叶的火影是不是有三头六臂，柱间脸上挂起了微笑，说道：“喂，你们可是来这里赌博的，又不是来看我的。”说完，他将钱推在了“小”上，最简单的猜大小，是他喜欢玩的游戏。

　　骰子在桶子里旋转着，当“啪”的一声拍在桌子上的时候，所有人对出来的点数都充满了好奇。

　　“十三点，大！”荷官响亮的喊出了数字，而柱间耸耸肩，输钱对于他来说，是家常便饭。

　　他已经很久没有赌钱了，过去田岛时常约束他的时候，他喜欢有事没事偷偷趁着出任务玩一把，可是有一天，田岛管不了他了，他反而将这个爱好搁置了。

　　如今，听着赌档里人们的吹口哨声，尖笑声，竟然会觉得有些怀念。

　　“柱间大人，原来也会输钱！”有人笑着说道。

　　柱间说道：“其实我经常输钱的。”不过无所谓，他只是来赌档里寻找那种不确定的快乐，输钱只是一件再小不过的事情。

　　玩骰子的时候，时间过得飞快，明明到了夜深的时候，但是柱间却很精神。在高度亢奋的环境下，人似乎也不觉得疲倦，在赌档里除了那些输的连底裤都没的家伙，似乎所有人都在这里拥有发泄不完的精力。

　　柱间的玩乐终止于最后一枚银币花完，他摊开手，对此表示无可奈何，旁边的人拍着他的肩膀说：“柱间大人，下次努力！”

　　“我的运气有这么差吗？”柱间边说着边摆摆手，他走出了房间，却看着门外的人停住了脚步。

　　柱间看着斑，笑着说：“怎么了？你也心情不好来赌钱？”

　　斑没有说话，他看着柱间脸上的笑容，他想问柱间，为什么他能够笑出来，他们之前讨论的内容，柱间就这样已经忘在了脑后吗？

　　柱间看着斑，歪着头说：“怎么，不说话了？”

　　斑说道：“柱间，有时候我觉得我实在不懂你。”柱间想说什么，但是斑没有给他机会，说道，“我来接你回家。”

　　“谢谢你。”这一声谢，疏离客气，听上去像是说给陌生人听的。

　　斑没有说话，他已经不知道该说些什么。

　　

　　幕 四零五

　　斑因为小鹤而耽误了一天的行程，于是第二天早早的，斑就已经出发去了任务的路上。任务是火之国的大名委派的，斑没有拒绝的余地，哪怕心里不想出去，也得遵照着大名的命令，前往一个偏僻的国家里去夺取一样宫廷失窃的秘宝。

　　而小鹤打了同学的事情，也就不得不由柱间来处理。

　　第二天小鹤同晴树进了前厅，看到前厅里坐着的人，小鹤心里就有些不自在。

　　可是该问的话，总归要问，小鹤说道：“母亲，父亲呢？”

　　“斑因为任务出去了，过几天才会回来。”柱间这样回答到，斑的任务他也知道几分，几天不过是粗略的数字，毕竟失窃的秘宝没有那么容易找回来，如果秘宝出现了什么损伤，斑的夺宝任务，很快就会成为大名发泄怒火的报复任务。

　　小鹤有些神态讪讪，柱间说道：“晴树，小鹤昨天打人的事情，他有跟你说起吗？”

　　晴树看了小鹤一眼，说道：“母亲，小鹤是因为被人欺负了，才会反抗的。”

　　柱间看了小鹤一眼，有些谅解的点了点头，说道：“小鹤，作为忍者，用拳头解决问题并没有什么不对，但是……下手要记得干净一点。像你这样闹的人尽皆知，大家只会笑你不够聪明。这件事情，就这么算了，下次要打的话，就赢的漂亮一点。无论是你父亲，还是我，我们从来不在打架中输人。”

　　这通跟小鹤预想中有些不一样的说教让小鹤瞪大了眼睛，然后他感觉到自己的胳膊被晴树的手肘碰了一下，晴树说道：“愣着干什么，还不快点跟母亲说知道了。”

　　小鹤说道：“……母亲，我、我知道了。”

　　柱间点了点头，说道：“用饭吧，然后我陪你走一趟学校。”他这么一说，反而让小鹤心里更加忐忑了。

　　当然和小鹤预想中的有些不一样，到了忍者学校的柱间再也没有“语出惊人”，似乎又成了大家心目中那个开朗大度的木叶火影。看在柱间的面子上，家长的追究不了了之，连小鹤的过错也被大事化小，得了一个不痛不痒的处分。等到柱间走之后，小鹤在放学的时候，才把晴树约出来，说起了两个人的悄悄话。

　　晴树说道：“怎么了，受到很严重了处罚了？”

　　小鹤古怪说道：“就是一点也不重，我才觉得奇怪。”他这样一说，晴树立刻就明白了，他想到是柱间陪着小鹤一块去见人家长辈的，顿时明白这件事是怎么化小的，晴树说道：“所以说，你平时收敛点，就算……他不如父亲待我们一般，但是总归不错。”

　　小鹤有些不服气，但是今天免了责难也都仰赖于柱间的身份，想要说的话也根本立不住脚，于是小鹤点了点头，说道：“我知道了，就你啰嗦，你到千手家，人都变成了老妈妈了。”

　　晴树说：“我觉得你怕是皮痒了。”他说完，就开始咯吱起小鹤，小鹤扭过身子闪避开，就同晴树两个人过起了拳脚，他们两个人在往常见面的地方，你追我打，看起来感情格外的好。

　　

　　斑这一次的出门，长的不仅出乎了柱间的意料，也让大名有些吃惊，甚至不得不发函来木叶，询问斑是否有消息传回木叶。

　　柱间则看着斑传信来的消息，为了同木叶保持联系，他们每三天收到一封来自斑的讯息。他们为了追踪秘宝，已经穿越了雷之国，到达了更远的地方，在路上耽误了不少时间，来自于火之国大名的秘宝似乎在黑市之中，被叫卖出了一个高昂的价格，毕竟是被称作十拳剑的秘宝。有传言，上面有着更久远的前的宝藏，有传言，得到这把长剑就能够得到天下……总是会有笨蛋，将希望寄在道具上，也就是借着这样的法子，斑在路上遇到了不少的阻拦。虽然敌人没有成功，可是却不断延误着斑回来的期限。

　　柱间让人将消息回报给了大名，然后发信询问着斑是否需要增派人手，毕竟关于十拳剑的消息，在黑市里不胫而走，关注度比起十数天前，要大得多。斑一组的成员，也不知道会不会在战斗中经历人员上的耗损，而且因为这次的路途太过遥远，木叶也没办法对斑做很好的支援。

　　当然，斑这件事情，也只是柱间要忙的其中一件。他需要应对的事情还有很多，比如说，木叶的驻外人员换岗，对于那些离开木叶许久好不容易回来的上忍，柱间需要好好慰问一番他们。

　　这其中有来自于抱月城的，有来自风之国边境的……柱间对着扉间送上来的卷轴将名字一一过目，最后，他的手指停留在一个名字之前。

　　宇智波泉奈。

　　这个名字，在如今的柱间看来，基本上同麻烦划上了等号。

　　柱间叹了一口气，他摇着一旁的铃，将隔壁屋子里处理公文的扉间叫了过来，他说道：“扉间，这件事情，能不能拜托给你？”

　　扉间扫了一眼卷轴，明白了柱间的原因：“我就是想帮你，也要我有时间，你是知道的……我得联系一下雷之国的老朋友，看看能不能给斑那些人带过去一点支援。”

　　柱间只能无奈摊手，说道：“那……还是我自己解决这个问题吧。”

　　扉间看着他，说道：“至于场地的话，你家里有孩子，还是换在千手一族的府邸吧。”柱间听到他这么一说，点了点头，“我让桃华准备一下。”

　　关于慰问上忍的事情，就这样被敲定了，柱间有些无可奈何，只能将这件事情交付给自己的得力副手千手桃华。

　　桃华也是这次一起回来的上忍之一，同其中的几位也是老相识了，将帖子挨个送到是轻松的事情，然后回到千手家交代一声，一切管家夫人都会处理妥当的。

　　也就是两三日的功夫，就到了慰问的时间了。那些自外地回来的人已经陆陆续续回到木叶，收到请柬，柱间为了这一天，也特地在羽织下，穿了件十分庄重的衣服。为了筹备晚上的慰问，柱间先到了千手家里，管家夫人喜气洋洋的迎接了他，边带他到前厅去，边同他说道：“柱间大人为什么不多回到这里，明明都已经可以回家了。”

　　语气中多多少少有些埋怨，柱间只能笑道：“我可是嫁出去的人了，虽然是男人，可是这些规矩，总是要遵守的吧。”

　　“柱间少爷就不要同我这样的老太太分辩道理了。”管家夫人不满道，“听起来可都是狡辩呢！”

　　柱间只是笑着，说道：“夫人就睁只眼闭只眼好了，如今让扉间当家不是挺好的吗？您倒是要多劝劝扉间，好好当个族长不成吗？偏要加上代理两个字。”

　　“柱间少爷真是没心没肺，扉间少爷的心思难道您不知道吗？”

　　“就是知道才觉得头疼吧，扉间这孩子太死心眼了，就不能好好当个族长，让哥哥放下心呢。”柱间说着还叹了口气，一旁的夫人看着他，哼了一声，老太太推搡着柱间，将人推进了房间，“柱间少爷就别添乱了，待在这里等客人上门吧。”

　　柱间进了屋子，就看到准备好了茶水和点心，一旁的晴树正襟危坐着，看到他之后，打了招呼：“母亲大人好。”

　　“怎么今天不在学校里？”“扉间叔叔让我在家里做下忍考试的准备，等下忍考试通过之后，又要准备中忍大赛了。”经过晴树一提醒，柱间想到了马上就要举办的中忍大赛，只是出乎他意料的是，扉间对晴树竟然寄予这样的厚望。虽然到时候过了一年多，晴树也差不多到了该表现自己能力的年纪了。

　　柱间忍不住说道：“中忍大赛，是不是太早了一点？”

　　“就算没有通过，也是一场历练，扉间叔叔这样说道。”晴树认真地说道，他低头看了看自己的手，手指上已经是厚厚的茧子，这些都是小鹤没有留心的，却都是他投入的大量心血。

　　柱间沉吟不语，他看着晴树这个孩子，同过继到千手家那时不同，晴树已经有了许多变化，个子变得更加高挑了，连说话都同过去有些不同，过去明明还是个活泼胡闹的孩子，现在已经有些扉间现在的样子。这对于一个孩子来说，到底是好事还是坏事？

　　柱间正在这边评估着，晴树忽然替他斟了杯茶，说道：“母亲，喝茶。”

　　柱间点了点头，晴树这时候偷望了他一眼，被柱间看到，柱间追着晴树的目光看着，直勾勾的眼神，让晴树耳朵都变红了。

　　这样子看起来，倒是有几分孩子气。柱间喝了口茶，然后因为茶水的苦涩吐了一下舌头，他说道：“为什么茶水这么苦？”

　　“啊？大概是茶叶放多了吧。”晴树回答道。

　　他们两个人这样说着话，时间竟然也不知不觉过去了，等到人员渐渐来到的时候，管家夫人派人来叫柱间。柱间带着晴树，让他跟在自己的身后，看着自己如何同人对答，晴树是千手家的继承人，这个身份显然是需要借由他来传达给其他的人。

　　随着时间距离开席越发接近，门外的仆人报门道：“宇智波泉奈大人来访。”

　　柱间下意识皱了眉头，稍待一会，已经能看到泉奈从廊道前出现。有些意外柱间竟然站在门口迎接客人，泉奈一愣，随后神色透出了喜色，他快步向前来到柱间的面前，说道：“柱间，好久不见、好久不见……”他的欣喜难以压抑，贪婪的打量着穿着深黑色礼服的柱间，然后，他说道：“柱间，你看起来气色好多了，看到你这样，我真高兴。”

　　“谢谢。”柱间客气的回应道，他后退一步，让泉奈先进到屋里，然后紧跟在其后，他脸上随后面对众人露出笑容，说道：“为了木叶，诸位这几年辛苦了，你们是木叶的骄傲，作为火影，我对诸位万分感激。”

　　他跪坐下来，同屋内的众人见礼，晴树跪坐在柱间的身后，看着他的一举一动。在他看来，只是一个简简单单的谢礼动作，柱间坐起来，就是让人倍感真诚，这样的姿态，是扉间如何都教导不来的。站在他的位置，能够看到柱间侧脸的笑容，那爽朗的笑容看不出一丝的阴霾，他见多了这个人苦闷无措阴郁的样子，这时候见到这样的面貌，一时心中有些百感交集。

　　“柱间大人，您客气啦！”

　　“柱间大人，明明是咱们之中最辛苦的那个人！”

　　“柱间大人，啥都别说了，咱们快点来喝酒！”

　　千手家的酒水准备的十分充足，等到柱间解开了最外面那身庄重的礼服之后，整个人都变得随和可亲起来，众人的酒碗中满上了酒水，一个个包围起了柱间。晴树被这个阵势吓了一跳，木叶的中坚上忍们，庆功起来也是一副酒鬼的架势，实在是让人看了觉得心里绝望的。就连是晴树这样的毛头小子，也被人揽着脖子劝酒，就在酒碗都凑到晴树的嘴边时，泉奈替他拦住了，说道：“猿飞，你看清楚了，这可是个毛头小子，这么大的孩子能喝什么酒，我来跟你喝！”

　　“泉奈你这个家伙，这几个月也跑出去了？”

　　“哪里才几个月？”泉奈漫不经心的回答道，“我总觉得有好几年了。”

　　“哪有好几年。”猿飞嗤笑道，“不要以为日子长了，就可以少喝酒，快点跟我一起喝。”

　　“喝、喝。”泉奈应付着人，饮完一杯之后，看向晴树，说道：“你该见世面也见过了，现在回房间休息吧。”晴树有些犹豫，他没想到泉奈会替自己挡酒，心里有些别扭。

　　“过继到千手家，就不认我这个叔叔了吗？”泉奈说道。

　　“哪有这么回事……”晴树有些不好意思，脸都跟着红了起来，泉奈看他窘迫的样子，也不逼他，催促道：“好了，去休息吧。”

　　晴树看着泉奈，点了点头，走出了这片大人的世界。

　　

　　幕 四零六

　　晴树回到自己的房间，心里却还是有些不放心，于是掉转回头去找了管家夫人，同她说道：“夫人，这些客人喝酒喝的厉害，让厨房准备醒酒的汤汤水水吧。不然到时候就是派人送他们回家都不方便。”

　　夫人笑着说道：“晴树少爷想的真周到，我这就叫人去准备。”她看晴树多多少少有些担心的样子，又说，“别担心，我在这里盯着呢。”

　　晴树说道：“您才是最该好好休息的，这里就交给我吧。”他这样的孩子，对待老人都有些心得，很快管家夫人就被他哄去休息，而晴树自己则吃着点心，等待着宴席终了。宴席里的人吃吃喝喝得差不多，每个人都少不了喝的烂醉如泥，晴树探头进去的时候，就命令侍女们挨个端着醒酒汤进去，然后他自己则辨认着每一个喝醉的客人。

　　“这是日向家的大人……这位是猿飞家的……”晴树边辨认着，边有些哭笑不得，木叶的上忍胡闹起来，还是一副臭大人的样子。说来也是奇怪，认了一圈的人，却没有看到柱间，当真有些奇怪。晴树吩咐了下人几句，看到一旁通往庭院的门扉打开了，想着柱间该不会喝醉到找不到如厕的地方吧，便跟着走了出去。这间房间为了观景招待客人，于是有一条直接通往庭院的幽径，走起来颇有情趣，经过一条弯曲的小径，拂开假山上的藤蔓，就能看到庭院中的池塘。晴树已经能嗅到池水边的潮气，他刚想开嗓叫着柱间，看看柱间能不能回应自己的时候，忽然听到柱间的声音：“泉奈，你给我放手！”

　　这个对话，让晴树身体一震，他心中升起了不好的预感，但是好奇让他屏住呼吸，悄然接近着声音传来的方向。那是在假山石中的一处隐秘藏身的所在，晴树不敢靠的太近，只能隔着一定的距离偷听着两个大人之间的对话。

　　“柱间，你为什么……我好不容易才回到这里！”泉奈有些不甘地说道，“柱间，你难道不知道斑做了什么事情吗？”

　　“泉奈，你要知道，你兄长也是为你好，你们之间的关系，不可以再僵持下去了。”柱间说道。

　　“可是，这不是我想要的。”

　　“泉奈，有些事情不是你能够决定的！”柱间的态度也有些强硬，“如果你让我到这里来，是为了说这些话，那么我现在该走了。”

　　“柱间，你……我……我想知道琉生的事情！”琉生这个名字，让晴树瞪大了名字，他不知道为什么泉奈会提起琉生，以斑和泉奈的相处，会不会将这个名字告知都是个问题。

　　“你怎么会知道……斑？不对，难道是大介？”柱间看着似哭似笑的泉奈。

　　“柱间，我就是知道。”泉奈露出悲哀的神情，“我待在那块土地上，时常想着他，想着他会是什么模样，他究竟健康不健康，你到底疼不疼爱他……柱间，这些事情，你愿意亲口告诉我吗？”泉奈心中多少有些期盼，他看着柱间，“你懂吗，作为一个父亲，我只能凭借着想象，才能够接近我的孩子。”

　　晴树掩住自己的口，不然他怕自己会惊叫出声，从泉奈口中说出来的消息让他不禁想起柱间和斑之间的古怪氛围。

　　是的，古怪氛围。

　　晴树后退一步，不知道自己是该跳出来斥责这两个人，还是该转身离开这个不堪的事实。他的父亲，宇智波斑……是那样的在意柱间这个人，可是，柱间又是怎样回报斑的呢？

　　无论有多么深的恨意，无论被继子逼奸是多么屈辱，过去了这么多年，有了他和小鹤，明明都已经可以跟斑好好相处，却为什么……为什么？！

　　晴树的眼泪从眼中流淌下来，他的傻父亲知道这件事情吗？！

　　“泉奈，这个孩子……你不能见他。你为什么就不肯好好待在那块封地上呢？”柱间深吸一口气，“放弃我，珍惜你的性命，我是为了田岛，才同你说这些的。”

　　“不要再讲父亲了，柱间……求你了，你就从来没有看到过我这个人吗？”泉奈看着柱间，正如同柱间对他的无奈，他的心中也充满了对柱间的挫折，在过去的那些日子里，他只能用曾经的温存来证明柱间并非虚幻。

　　然而，事实却是，柱间在拒绝他。

　　“够了。”柱间从假山石中转过身，朝着离去的方向走来，听到他的脚步声，晴树吓了一跳，他仓皇的离开自己的位置，他的鞋底摩擦到地上的小石头，走出来的柱间听到那细微的摩擦声，说道：“是谁？”

　　他转过身，向着晴树的方向望去，结果，却看到一只黑猫落在地上，被他叫住之后，那只猫正舔着自己的爪子。

　　“柱间，别走。”泉奈追了出来。

　　“泉奈，再见。”柱间根本不愿意多做停留，他们两个人离开之后，晴树才从一旁的树后站了出来。恰好在这个时候有只猫经过，柱间才没有发现他……或许，他还应该感谢今天的酒，还有让柱间心烦意乱的泉奈……

　　晴树咬着自己的下唇，他根本看不懂柱间，可能，没有人能看懂柱间。

　　

　　柱间甩开了泉奈，难得的在千手家住下了。

　　千手家的侍女训练有素，她们处理了现场的一片狼藉，又替柱间准备好了房间，泉奈这位客人则被她们拦住，派人护送回到了家里。

　　柱间在自己的屋子里睡过之后，睁开眼睛时，已经是第二天的中午。他难得睡得这么沉，连柱间自己都有些吓到了。醒过来的柱间看着房间里的场景，升到正中的阳光照射进大半的房间里，让整个房间都显得暖洋洋的。柱间抽抽鼻子，才嗅到房间里的安神香气味，那味道让人感到心中一片宁静，想来是扉间的特殊安排。

　　柱间坐起身，换上了一旁的衣服，门外的侍女已经将一切准备妥当。柱间随口问了句：“现在什么时候了？”

　　“可以用午膳了，扉间大人正在前厅等您呢。”侍女回答道。

　　柱间伸了个懒腰，朝着前厅走过去，推开门的时候，扉间看到大大咧咧，连衣服都穿着十分随意的柱间，说道：“兄长也太随意。”

　　“喝完酒，筋骨感觉都散了，没力气穿那么正式。”柱间笑着说道。

　　“兄长就是借口多。”扉间没好气地说道，他看着柱间揉着额头，说道：“宿醉吗？兄长干什么跟着一起喝那么多？”

　　“酒碗都送到嘴边来，不喝下去，太不男子汉了。”柱间无所谓笑了笑，扉间让人给他准备醒酒汤，随后说道：“昨天，宇智波泉奈在这里，没有闹出什么事情吧。”

　　“他能闹出什么事情。”柱间随口说道，并不想在这个问题上纠缠太久。这个时候，房门推开了，晴树走了进来，他看到柱间之后，下意识皱了皱眉头，扉间立刻咳嗽一声，说道：“晴树，你怎么中午就从学校回来了？”

　　“今天下午没有课程。”晴树小声说道，他昨晚没有睡好，因为柱间和泉奈的事情辗转反侧，甚至犹豫着这件事情究竟要不要告诉给小鹤，但是小鹤如果知道，恐怕离家出走都已经是轻的。到时候，小鹤怎么看待柱间和琉生，都是他根本不能想象的。他多么希望泉奈说的事情是假的，可是柱间昨天除了表现对泉奈的排斥外，根本没有否定琉生的身世。

　　所以，自己的父亲……竟然咽下了这样的委屈吗？

　　咽下了这样的委屈，送走了自己的亲生骨肉，得到的却是如今这样偏颇的情感吗？

　　晴树为斑觉得委屈，对柱间觉得愤怒，他几次想冲到柱间的房间，叫醒这个宿醉的人，好好质问这个问题。这样烙饼似的过了大半夜，他听到了扉间的脚步声，归家的扉间照旧来看看他睡得怎样。晴树靠着装睡瞒过了扉间，等扉间走后，心中五味杂陈。

　　他如果这样贸贸然冲过去，将这一切撕开来，那么扉间叔叔该怎么想？

　　待在千手家这么久，他深深的明白，这间宅子的老人，是多么怀念他们口中的柱间。那个给千手家里带来欢乐的开朗青年，那个千手一族最大的骄傲。

　　晴树就这样过了一晚，当醒过来时，脑子如同浆糊一样。他找不到答案，浑浑噩噩的去上课，勉强挨过了上午之后，终于熬不住，想要回来好好休息一下，却没有想到，回来的时候还能见到柱间。

　　  
　　　　扉间说道：“快坐下吧，饭菜就要上了。”晴树坐在了扉间的身旁，与柱间反而相隔了起来，扉间对晴树这样的反应皱了皱眉，但是也没说什么。晴树坐在自己的位置上，低着头，脑子里还在天人交战着。

　　扉间继续同柱间说着话：“过几天就是下忍的考试了，我想着，怎么也该让晴树去试试看，他年纪也差不多该体验一下真正的忍者是什么样子的。”

　　柱间看了一眼晴树，这个孩子神色恍惚着，看起来也没在关注他们的谈话，柱间回答扉间说道：“这个晴树已经跟我讲过了，你考虑的也不错，只是中忍考试……第二届也不知道其他人怎么想。”

　　扉间说道：“虽然初届就有了些意外，但是，其他人也未必不想举办这个比赛，兄长不要担心，我们可以派人去沟通，毕竟交流的机会难得，没有人愿意错过。”

　　柱间点了点头，说道：“晴树，过几天加油。”

　　“啊？”晴树听到了自己的名字被吓了一跳，他连忙给了些反应，可是看扉间的脸色，他的应对看来实在称不上聪明。

　　扉间皱着眉头说道：“晴树，你怎么回事？”他看到晴树眼睛下的青黑，“是没休息好吗？”他虽然是询问的语气，可是在熟悉的人看来，已经是一种质问了，晴树不知道该怎么解释，只能低着头。

　　“看来是昨夜太吵闹了吧，昨天晴树一直等到宴会结束才去休息，还十分懂事的替众人安排怎么回去，就这么耽误休息了。”柱间给晴树打着圆场，“晴树，这件事情是正事，没什么不好解释的。”

　　“知道了……”晴树小声说道，“昨天夜里睡得不太好，可能是错过了睡觉的那个点。”

　　“好吧，以后就不要太耽误休息，你还在长身体的时候。”扉间说教了几句，便作罢了，这会饭菜上来，三个人便开始动筷。柱间难得回来一趟，扉间便仔细招呼着他，到最后柱间都忍不住苦笑着让扉间照顾自己就好，别总是往自己的碗里送东西。

　　晴树留意着他们兄弟间的动作，一顿饭匆匆过去，他也撑不住精神，回到房间去休息，不一会儿就进入了梦乡。

　　而扉间和柱间喝了一会茶，就将要走的柱间送到了玄关，他回房间的路上经过了晴树的房间，于是悄无声息的打开了门。侍女们替晴树挪好了屏风，午后的阳光被遮挡在外，晴树睡在屏风撑起的阴影下，似乎已经进入到梦乡之中，而扉间走近看着晴树，却看到他眼角流出一条泪痕。他略带稚气的面容因为这泪痕而显得格外忧虑，这样的情感总不会是无来由的。

　　扉间证实了自己心中的那点不自在，却看着晴树，犹豫着是不是要叫醒他，把事情问个明白。

　　扉间思索了一会，最终还是转过身。

　　

　　幕 四零七

　　在理应收到消息的第三天，木叶的暗部并没有收到斑小队的信息，这点小小的落差，当然并不算什么，但是随着第四天、第五天之后，这件事情就显得有些反常了。

　　第五天的时候，柱间的心里有些不安，毕竟觊觎十拳剑的人太多了，斑就算再强大，也没有办法架得住背地里那么多人的针对。这才是柱间所担心的事情。

　　在斑小队失联的几天里，柱间虽然照旧处理着木叶的事务，但是扉间能够感觉得到柱间心中的那股子焦躁。

　　已经到了第七天了，扉间将整合的情报送到柱间的面前，柱间下意识的问道：“斑的队伍，有消息传来吗？”

　　“没有。”扉间说道，正在批改东西的柱间因为扉间的回答而动作一顿，他将笔放在一边，说道：“暗部有重视这件事情吗？”

　　“暗部有重视，毕竟，宇智波的族长已经失去联系七天了，宇智波的族老也有些不放心。”

　　“当初十拳剑的事情泄露出去，我们就应该给他们增派人手的！”柱间有些懊恼的将滑落的头发推到脑后，他抓着自己的头发，眉头紧皱着，“这件事情，究竟是哪个环节泄露出去的。”

　　“这件事情，很难确定。”扉间说道。

　　“我……知道。”柱间叹了一口气，他靠在椅背上，闭上了眼睛。他已经开始忍不住想一些不好的事情，但是……斑是那样强大的人，又怎么会出事呢？这个世界上，还有谁能够杀死打败风影的斑？

　　扉间说道：“不要着急，兄长，暗部会继续加大力度的。你不要太担心……”扉间皱着眉头，他看着柱间闭目休息的样子，忍不住说道，“或者，我们可以找人去他们最后传出讯息的地方去搜查。”

　　“谁？”柱间睁开眼睛，“暗部不是有派人去查，却没有消息传回来吗？”

　　“更出色的人。”扉间说道，“我们可以让擅长追踪的忍者去寻找，斑小队失踪的地方有些棘手，那片几乎是原始森林，极少会有人进入。”

　　柱间说道：“要能够应付任何状况的人……不如，我去吧。”

　　“你是木叶的火影，你怎么能够去！”扉间不悦道，“兄长不要跟我开玩笑了。更何况，你出去了，小鹤还有琉生还在家里，你难道要让两个孩子待在家里吗？”

　　柱间想到家中的孩子，只能打消这个念头，这几天，小鹤总是在吃饭的时候，变着法子向他问着斑什么时候回来，他照旧用过去的说辞应付过去。可是，一旦他离开去找斑了，那么这件事情也就隐瞒不过去，小鹤那个孩子也不知道会怎么胡思乱想。

　　扉间看柱间的脸色阴晴不定，只能叹口气：“我去看看，有谁回来，适合胜任这份工作。”

　　柱间看着扉间的样子，说道：“麻烦你了。”

　　扉间摆摆手，走出柱间的房门。他站在门口，脑子里闪过几个人选，最后脑海中浮现了一个人的名字。

　　

　　来自北方的消息在午后的时候，由传递消息的暗部的线人，快马加鞭的送到了暗部那里。

　　扉间原本在家里休息，但是得到的消息的第一时间，就冲去了暗部。他在门口就同宇智波泉奈打了个照面，泉奈和过去的样子有些不同，让扉间看到这个人时，忍不住愣了一下。

　　泉奈看起来比过去还要阴郁一些，脸上的法令纹深了起来，乍看起来甚至跟斑有些相似。只有眉眼要比斑柔和一些，可是眼睛却没有什么神采，他看到扉间的时候，退后了一步，打了个招呼：“扉间，好久不见啊。这么匆忙……”他打量了一下扉间，“你也是刚刚收到消息吗？”

　　扉间说道：“你也是吗？”

　　“作为弟弟，多多少少要关心一下兄长的情况。”泉奈冷淡的说道，扉间嘲讽笑了笑，泉奈会关心斑，关心的目的是什么，他一清二楚。

　　“既然关心的话，那么我们也不要客套寒暄了，有什么事情，听完情报再说。”扉间刚说完，柱间也差不多时候进来了，柱间的额头上微微见汗，看到扉间和泉奈碰头，柱间一时没回过神。但是他不想耽误时间，只是对扉间点了点头，就快步朝着会议室而去。扉间跟在柱间的身后，泉奈几乎跟他同时动作，眼睛如同黏在柱间身上一样，让扉间心里泛了阵恶心。

　　他们走到房间里，线人看到柱间后，将卷轴奉送到柱间手上，柱间匆忙展开之后，将卷轴上的内容念了出来：我部顺利取得十拳剑，中途遇袭，遭遇角度率领的叛忍队伍，队长断后，和角度一起……摔下断崖，生死不明。

　　摔下断崖，生死不明。柱间看着这些字句，只觉得眼前一黑，他跌坐在椅子上，手上的卷轴也跟着滑落在地上。柱间的脸色变得煞白，嘴唇颤抖着，他的大脑也觉得一片空白，只感觉到不断重复着那些字句。泉奈连忙抄起地上的卷轴，目光在卷轴上扫着，他的手紧抓着卷轴，骨节都发白，房间里的其他人看着他们的神情，只觉得喉头发紧，斑遭遇了这样的事情，柱间和泉奈两个人的状态都可想而知。柱间是斑的继母，又是同龄的挚友，虽然感情忽冷忽热，但是总归是一对有目共睹的好搭档；泉奈和斑两个人的嫌隙虽然村子里说的有鼻子有眼，可是兄弟到底是兄弟，突然知道这样的噩耗，没有悲伤是不可能的。

　　扉间好一会才找到了言语，他咳嗽一声，说道：“诸位，先让他们在房间里冷静一下……麻烦了。”

　　“柱间大人，这件事情还没有确定……”猿飞干巴巴的安慰了一句，然后就被旗木给拉了出去，扉间看人走了出去，自己拉了张椅子坐下。他的目光紧盯着柱间，心头一阵阵的发紧，柱间抿着嘴唇，还是没有说话。而泉奈这个时候，他醒过神，也跟着坐在了椅子上，他哑着喉咙说道：“柱间、柱间，你现在还好吗？”

　　柱间没有说话，只觉得耳鸣的厉害，他只能用手托着额头，努力将自己的精神集中。

　　经过几次深呼吸，柱间说道：“我先出去一下。”

　　“兄长，你要去哪里？”扉间站了起来，柱间说道，“有些事情，我去去就回来。你放心，我很冷静。”他对扉间作了制止的动作，示意扉间不要跟过来，就一阵风似的冲了出去。扉间看着他离去的背影，根本不知道该说什么，他把目光转向房间里的泉奈，泉奈还抓着卷轴，扉间说道：“你这幅样子，是做给谁看？”

　　他恶声恶气的说着，仿佛这样说话，就能让胸口憋闷的郁气发泄出来。

　　泉奈坐在那里，听到扉间说的时候，他沙哑着声音说道：“他再怎么样，也是我的兄长……”

　　“你们争得头破血流的时候，也没有想过自己是兄弟。”扉间冷笑道，“你告诉我，那天在千手家，你有没有对我的兄长做什么……”

　　“我没……”泉奈摇头道，“我……我只是想跟他说说话。”

　　“说说话……”扉间看着泉奈，他这两天悄悄盘问了家里的侍女，得知她们进去扶人的时候，并没有看到醉酒的泉奈，也没有看到柱间，这两个人是事后才出现的，“你为什么要对我兄长死缠烂打，就因为他有了你的孩子？斑是这种德行，你也是，你们兄弟俩个都不是什么好东西！”

　　“千手扉间！你够了！”泉奈忍耐不住朝着扉间大吼，“你到底有什么目的！斑……他已经……他……”

　　“他死了，我就要留口德吗？”扉间冷笑一声，“他死了，对我兄长的伤害就结束了吗？”想到这里，扉间心中的怒火都要喷薄而出，“他就是死一百遍，都是应该的。”

　　“千手扉间！”泉奈低声咆哮着，他站起身，走上前想要拽上扉间的衣领，但是扉间的速度是木叶之首，他们两个人身形在狭窄的室内腾挪着，泉奈打开了写轮眼，捕捉着扉间的动作。在宇智波家血继限界的帮助下，他勉强跟上了扉间的动作，最后一拳打在了扉间的肩头，扉间也没有留情，一脚擦过泉奈的腰间，两个都在冲力下撞到了墙壁上，房间里的桌凳已经被他们掀翻，看起来一片狼藉。

　　扉间的眼睛都跟着红了起来，他逼问道：“你那天，你都说了些什么？”

　　泉奈喘着气：“我和柱间说什么，关你什么事情！”

　　扉间讥讽道：“呵，那我猜一猜。你问了孩子的事情，你除了这点盼头，也没有什么筹码了。”泉奈脸上被刺痛的神情让扉间确定了自己的猜测，他深吸一口气，让怒火从心中稍退，好冷静想想，晴树有没有可能听到那些话。

　　“……我只是想提醒柱间，我才是孩子的父亲。”

　　“你差点死在斑的手上，你的命都是斑的，更何况你的孩子……”扉间嘲讽道。

　　“你住口！”泉奈下一刻就扑了上来。

　　扉间也没有跟泉奈客气，两个人的查克拉几乎让房间里的东西变成齑粉。如果不是他们还有些许的理智尚存，兴许这间被特别加固的密室都要被他们两个人拆掉。

　　刻意收敛了力道，使得他们两个人的战况胶着起来，当柱间一脚踹开大门的时候，这两个人手中的查克拉刚刚对撞在一起，强劲的冲击力让柱间的藤蔓下意识加固了门口，然后他看着两个嘴角都挂彩的人，惊怒交加的问道：“你们两个人究竟在干什么！？”

　　“我们……”“……什么都没干！”

　　他们异口同声的说道，但是却没有丝毫的说服力，柱间瞪大了眼睛，神态却有别于之前的苍白：“你们两个给我解释清楚！”

　　“……兄长……你去干什么了？”扉间干脆生硬的将话题转移到柱间的身上，他的目光落在柱间的身上，看着他衣服上被刮破的痕迹，还有身上残留的尘土，扉间皱起了眉头。

　　“我找了个断崖，跳了下去。”柱间轻描淡写说完，继续道，“扉间，把其他人叫来，我能够应付的事情，他也一定能够应付。”在柱间看来，抽空跳个断崖好像并不是什么大事，却让扉间的脸色变得难看起来，他忍不住嚷道：“兄长，你怎么可以去做这么危险的事情！”

“很简单的事情，扉间，没有你想象中的那么难。”柱间对扉间露出了笑容，“好了，不要耽误时间了。把大家叫过来，我们要接着讨论其他的事情。”

 

　　幕 四零八

　　柱间的胡来，反而让其他人跟着放心起来，木叶附近的山崖也有些高度，柱间等到人到齐之后，就让人将地图拿来，然后开始同其他人详细分析情况。

　　他从木叶附近山中最高处直接跳下，悬崖并没有想象中的那么危险，在墙壁的周围，都有藤蔓可以缓冲。柱间通过藤蔓缓冲了下坠的事态，随后在下降到一定高度后，用木遁进行缓冲，最后顺利落地。这些事情对于斑来说，也不是什么特别难的事情，哪怕没有木遁，斑也有其他的方法可以缓冲。

　　在柱间的解说下，其他人的思路也跟着打开，后续的接应计划也随之得出，等他们一行人走出密室的时候，天已经黑了下来。

　　柱间走出房间后，转过身同紧跟着自己的扉间说道：“你之前，在密室里跟泉奈是怎么一回事？”

　　扉间不自在的说：“没什么，你别在意。”

　　柱间皱着眉头：“没什么事情最好，这个时候，最好不要再节外生枝了。”

　　扉间说道：“我什么时候让兄长担心过，放心吧，我和泉奈只是一点点口角。”扉间拍了拍柱间的肩膀，想要他跟着安心下来。柱间跟着笑了笑，随后说道，“虽然今天得到的是个坏消息，但是……起码能确定的是，斑还活着。”

　　“兄长……就这么在意他吗？”扉间忍不住说道。他想到柱间当时的反应，心里就如同扎着根刺一般。

　　“……扉间。”柱间欲言又止，他想起当时的感觉，似乎怎么解释都是他在意着斑的生死，柱间最后叹了一口气，“是的，你说的没错，我很在意斑的生死。斑对我来说，已经不再是个逼迫我的魔鬼。”他曾经那样恶毒的诅咒过斑，诅咒着他们之间的一切，对斑的情感在柱间看来，一度甚至是难以启齿的。当此时在扉间面前说出来时，柱间只觉得心头骤然一松，扉间看到柱间的神态，忍不住说道：“兄长，你真的就没有回来的打算吗？明明已经可以……”

　　“扉间……”柱间看着自己的弟弟，扉间的执念他了解，“扉间，我的意思你还不明白吗？我从离开家的那一刻，就已经将千手托付给你了。”柱间说完这句话，不敢有丝毫的停留，他有些怕看到扉间的神情，但是在他看来，从当初出嫁宇智波之后，他就已经将千手一族交给了扉间，无论扉间是怎样想，但是度过了这么多年，他无论是作为族长，还是作为兄长，都不应该顺着扉间的想法，回到千手。让他兄弟成为自己的副手，如今的千手家，是扉间应得的珍宝。

　　这不是扉间的意思，他明白，可是千手家，他不应该收回。

　　

　　扉间看着柱间匆匆离去的身影，一腔的愤懑一时难以宣泄。在和柱间的交谈中，他们早已经出了暗部，如今站在千手家与宇智波家的路口，柱间向着一方匆匆而去，而他得向着相反的方向。

　　所有的一切，在此时的扉间看来，就像是注定的那样。作为兄弟，他不可以将心中的情感付诸于口；作为兄弟，他只能看着自己的兄长在别人的感情漩涡中兜转；作为兄弟，他甚至得被迫的接受着自己根本不想要的事物，只因为，兄长认为这是对他最好的弥补。

　　这一切都是因为他的血缘，他的体内和柱间一样，流着千手一族的血脉。

　　扉间跌跌撞撞地走进离自己最近的一家酒档，他对于这里来说，可是个少见的客人。老板是个粗枝大叶的人，在扉间让他拿酒上来时，没留心扉间脸上的神情，只顾得上给扉间上足够多的酒。扉间很少愿意让自己的神智被酒精所扰乱，可是这时候连清醒对他而言都是一种伤害，他只希望将自己浸泡在酒精编织起的迷梦之中，让他可以忘记今天的所见所闻。

　　他的兄长，这样大大咧咧的人，却永远将事物计算的那么清楚。

　　兄长将千手一族托付给了他，却根本不顾上他是否想要，他追求的，也不过是站在兄长的一旁，看着他成为这个时代最伟大的那名忍者。

　　扉间从来没有喝这么多过，时间在酒水的浸泡中过的飞快，最后酒肆的老板不得不派伙计去知会千手家一声。千手家的反应也是值得称道，才没过多久，酒肆的门就再度被打开，打着千手家灯笼的男仆站在门外，还站着他们年轻的继承人。

　　老板说道：“小少爷，扉间大人就在里面。”

　　晴树点了点头，然后示意身旁的人给老板结清酒钱，自己则到后面的小房间里，看看浑身酒气的扉间。扉间伏在岸上，在过去的时候，他还没有这么失态的时候，晴树看到之后，拧着眉头，连忙走上去，说道：“扉间叔叔，是我……”他伸手扶起扉间沉甸甸的手，一旁的下人也跟着他一起扶着另外一只手，喝醉的人总比平时要重许多，晴树和男仆两个人驾着扉间，都免不了走路歪歪扭扭。

　　扉间喝得已经失去了知觉，只是在走出酒肆后，喝了一口冷风，就忍不住扶着一旁的墙壁呕吐起来。他几乎没吃什么东西，于是吐出来的也只是肚子的酒水，浓重的酒气在街道上弥漫着，晴树眉头皱的更紧。他看着扉间，都不知道这是发生了什么事情。

　　扉间在墙壁吐了个干净，连意识都跟着清晰了一些，被酒精麻痹的神经带来了虚假的快乐，他短暂的忘记了心口上的那根刺，勉强辨认出晴树：“晴树，你来这里……干什么……？”他的脚下还在晃着，晴树和男仆连忙驾着他。

　　“扉间叔叔，我们来接你回去……”晴树边说着，边带着扉间向前走。

　　“可是……我还想喝酒……”扉间嘟囔着。

　　“那我们回家喝，夫人……给你准备了酒。”

　　听到这里，扉间笑了一声：“回家、喝，回家喝……”

　　这一条路对于晴树来说，格外的漫长，扉间身上的酒气都把他醺透了。管家夫人等待在玄关，等他们进到屋子里来，夫人生气说道：“怎么喝了这么多酒！扉间少爷，你多大的人了，还这么胡闹！”

　　扉间用手捂住自己的耳朵，坐在玄关的位置，谁也拽不动。

　　“我还要……喝！”

　　“扉间少爷！不要让晴树少爷看笑话了！”管家夫人揪着扉间的领子，“什么事情，让您这么伤心！喝了这么多酒！真是的！”

　　晴树听到她这么说，小心翼翼的问道：“扉间叔叔这是怎么回事？”

　　夫人叹了口气：“当初柱间大人出嫁的时候，扉间少爷就这么喝醉过一次，这次也不知道是什么事情！总不会又和柱间大人有关吧……”

　　说着无心，听者有意，晴树看着扉间醉醺醺的样子，只能哄着说：“扉间叔叔，我们到房间里面喝去……”他勉强架起扉间，摇摇晃晃的向屋里走去，让人把灌了白水的酒坛子给了扉间，等他喝一阵子睡着后就和其他人把他抬回了房间。夫人跟在一旁，看着直叹气：“扉间少爷从小都是个乖孩子，老爷在的时候，听老爷的话，柱间少爷在的时候，就听柱间少爷的话。后来柱间少爷走了，扉间少爷成了千手家的主心骨，他嘴里不说，但是心里很难受。他说不喜欢做拿主意的事情……”

　　“夫人，别难过了……”晴树陪着夫人说了几句话，将老人家哄去休息之后，就守着醉醺醺的扉间。

　　

　　扉间躺在那里，他做起了梦，梦回到了许久之前的老宅。

　　那时候的千手，还是小小的村落，板间和瓦间都在，他们都爱跟在兄长的后面。虽然兄长经常被父亲训斥不听话，可是他们都知道，父亲最喜爱的就是兄长。

　　他们的兄长，没有人会不喜欢。看起来大大咧咧的模样，却总是会注意到大家没留心的小事，谁心里难过了，谁打架输了不高兴……柱间只要看一眼，都知道，他会逗人开心，会带着村子里的孩子做恶作剧，没有战争的时候，柱间是他们的开心果。

　　兄长是他追随的那道光，这道光最终会照亮忍者混乱黯淡的世界，为千手一族带来新的辉煌，他对此从来都是深信不疑的。

　　他的兄长，是这个世界上最好的人。

　　

　　在昏黄的灯光下，扉间紧皱着眉头，他像是坠入到一个噩梦之中。

　　晴树看到他这副样子，忍不住抓住了扉间的手，喊着他的名字：“扉间叔叔，快醒醒，快醒醒。”他想叫醒扉间，不让他受梦魇的侵扰。

　　扉间在梦魇中挣扎着，他的呼吸都变得急促了起来，晴树看他紧咬着下唇，开始推搡着扉间：“快醒醒！”

　　晴树没有收敛力道，在这样的帮助下，扉间总算挣扎的睁开了双眼，他朦胧的醉眼看着晴树，那熟悉的面孔让他惊叫出声：“兄长，是你吗？”晴树感觉到手被握紧，可是随后扉间松开了他，“……晴树，是你。”

　　“是，扉间叔叔。”晴树下意识退开，他不敢看扉间，只能扫着房间里其他的东西，目光落在水壶上，他连忙站起来，替扉间倒好了茶水，“喝点水吧。”

　　口渴的扉间没有客气，他喝下水，然后摇摇头，说道：“你去休息吧。”

　　“您没事吧。”“我没事……”

　　扉间随口应答着，他坐在那里，听着晴树犹豫离开的脚步声，夜中的孤独在此时袭来，酒精暂时麻痹的痛楚又回潮般朝他涌来。

　　扉间用手捂着眼睛，等待着自己的情绪在理智平复下收敛……

　　

　　幕 四零九

　　无论个人怀着怎样的心思，木叶的轨迹依旧有条不紊。柱间派出去搜救的人，接应到了斑的部下，那些人都受了不少的伤，而更多的消息也随着卷轴被传递了回来。

　　他们一行人顺利找到了十拳剑，本来应当低调的回到都城，将秘宝归还给大名。但是，他们的行踪最终还是泄露了，于是在那莽莽林海之中被人阻击。他们干掉了绝大部分的敌人，不得不面对难缠的角都，角都最让人棘手的，就是他那诡异的身体，仿佛是个杀不死的魔神。为了不让角都和他的部下拖延时间，斑让他们先走，他们匆忙之间只听到身后传来了爆炸的声音，再回头的时候，斑跟角都都消失在被炸毁的断崖前，只留下一地的尸体。

　　他们也试着去搜寻了斑，但是悬崖之下，是湍急的水流，他们并不知道斑会随着水流漂流到哪里。

　　但是，得知了这个消息，柱间已经彻底的放下心来。对于斑，他有着足够多的信任，只是断崖和流水，还带不走这个男人。

　　他让增派的人手去接应这些人，好将十拳剑送回到大名的手上。

　　当安排完这些之后，柱间回到了家里。

　　因为是下午的时分，小鹤还没有放学回到家里。柱间先去看了看琉生，琉生这个孩子每天的活动也就是吃吃睡睡，只是偶尔会因为不舒服而哭了起来，蜜豆因为乳母的不得力而抱怨了两次，除此之外，这孩子让人很放心。

　　小鹤回到家里的时候，对柱间先到家有些意外。

　　“你父亲大概过几天就会回到家里了。”柱间说道。

　　小鹤不满说道：“你几天前就是这么说，结果，一天过去又一天。”他没有收敛起自己对柱间的讨厌，反正他知道，柱间是个大度的男人，根本不会在意他这点失礼。

　　柱间说道：“这次不骗你。”

　　“真的？”小鹤挑着眉头。

　　“那就跟我打赌吧。”柱间笑着说，“输的人就绕着木叶跑二十圈。”

　　小鹤狐疑地看着柱间，柱间近来说话的态度好像都有些不同了。但是，既然肯打赌，那么就是有一定的信心，小鹤走到柱间的面前，认真说道：“打勾勾，约定一个具体的日期。”

　　柱间伸出了自己的小指头，说道：“三天？三天之内回来了，你就要去跑二十圈。”

　　“跑二十圈就跑二十圈。”小鹤同柱间勾起手指，他心里还有些别扭，“要是三天之内父亲不回来，你得跑一百圈！”

　　柱间只是用轻笑来回答了小鹤的话，他的笑声让小鹤有些错愕，嘟囔着说：“你笑什么？”

　　“没什么。”柱间收回了手，“我只是想起了很久以前的事情。”说完这些，柱间也没有继续解释，反而自己回房间去了。柱间回到房间里，不知道自己为什么会想起那么久远的事情，看着小鹤那副别扭又好胜的样子，不知道为什么让他想起了斑过去的模样，原来小鹤同斑真的十分相似，那时候的斑……似乎还是个开朗又别扭的人。

　　柱间闭上眼睛，人也跟着陷入到了回忆之中。

　　

　　在距离木叶几乎几百里外的山中，斑刚刚拧断一头鹿的脖子，他十分谨慎的在山洞里点起了火，然后将割下来的肉烤熟，借此裹腹。

　　这几天对于他来说，还是有些艰辛。

　　他虽然从悬崖上摔下来，借着苦无在山壁上缓冲，但是冲击力还是让他摔在水中是，断了一根肋骨。他得小心不让断掉的骨头插进肺里，等自救上岸之后，经过今天的颠簸总算到了现在这个地方。

　　他如今应当是在雷之国的境内，雷之国到现在，还挂着他的悬赏，为了不给自己的回程增添麻烦，斑就此钻进了深山老林里，打算借着地形的掩护偷渡回木叶。

　　如果计划没有差错的话，三四天就可以赶到木叶。

　　拨弄着篝火里的柴薪，斑想起了一件事情：几十里之外，就是宇智波的封地，在那里，他可以跟木叶联系上了。

　　至少得把消息传回去。

　　  
　　木叶下起了一场春雨，雨水浸润了房屋上的砖瓦，让地板变得潮湿起来。那些宅邸地面颇广的，屋内多多少少显得有些阴翳。  
　　  
　　大介听着屋外的雨水点滴，那有规律的声音让时间似乎被拉长，他和自己的客人已经干坐了很久，但是要说的事情还是没有个开头。作为一个见识过大风大浪的人，大介实在不应该这么急躁，可是当下的情况，却也容不得他和对面的人这样干耗着。  
　　  
　　大介替对方的茶杯满上茶水，看着热气袅袅上升，大介叹了一口气：“泉奈，你现在怎么想，至少要给我交个底。”  
　　  
　　坐在他对面的宇智波泉奈，因为大介的话，而抬起了头，他神色阴郁，望向大介的时候，那神态甚至让大介想起了当初的宇智波斑，他暗自皱着眉，泉奈开口说道：“交个底？我没有什么底可以告诉您。倒不如说说，您是如何想的？”他将问题抛给了大介，看着他斑白的鬓发，大介的年纪实在不小了，已经到了没有什么魄力的年纪，从他的选择也是可见一斑。  
　　  
　“泉奈，秘宝这件事情究竟是不是你透露的消息？”大介看着泉奈认真说道。

泉奈乍听他的话，瞬间明白大介所谓的“交底”是什么意思，他脸色变得更加难看，怒道：“这就是您想要知道的？以为我会泄露了秘宝行迹，导致斑这次的事件吗？”

泉奈的反应和大介设想中的不一样，但是，他没有选择立刻相信泉奈，反而逼问道：“是的，我正是这样的想的。我现在更想知道，你有没有这样做。”

“我没有，这件事情跟我没有关系。”泉奈斩钉截铁的否定道，“如果我真的要杀死斑，我宁愿选择跟他正面对抗，这种小人行径，我不会做。”

他的回复让大介的面色稍缓，但是他的眉头依旧拧在一起。毕竟，以泉奈和斑之间恶劣的关系，他也是嫌疑人之一。大介说道：“那么对于这件事情，你有什么头绪吗？”

泉奈看大介还有些怀疑的神色，便说道：“秘宝失窃这件事情，并没有你想象中的那么隐秘。大名毕竟日理万机，真正守护秘宝的人，都是宫廷之中的忍者。他们都是有欲望的人，秘宝的诱惑虽然不如尾兽，但也是罕见的珍宝。在都城之中，那里满城都是惯于欺骗和出卖的人。”

只是这件事情，想要排查出真正的嫌疑人，还需要花费许多时间。

“斑这一次的事情……”

“恨他的人不止我一个。”辉夜的眼神有些阴郁，斑此刻还没有消息，这件事情让他心中充斥着复杂的感情。他无疑是憎厌着斑的，可是在此时斑生死未卜的时刻，出于血脉的担忧，也在他的心头隐隐出现。他能忆起那格外冰冷的雪夜，也能忆起他曾经和斑共渡的日子。

然而，他和斑之间，已经不可能再有什么兄弟之间的体谅与和解。

斑对他已经没有什么感情可言。

泉奈沉默的时候，大介仍旧在观察着泉奈的神情，他也是看着这两人长大的，如今同胞的兄弟走到如今这个地步，又怎么能不让人唏嘘呢？

“你和斑毕竟是亲兄弟。”大介语重心长的说道，“又何必为了一个人……”

“不。”泉奈回过神，立刻反驳道，“我和斑的反目，不要将柱间牵扯进来……”

大介冷笑一声：“你心里是这么想的吗？我可是看着你和斑两人慢慢长大的，你们从前有到这个地步吗？”

“我对斑的厌恶……”泉奈冷着脸说道，“他逼死了父亲，这件事情没什么可辩驳的。您不是也经过那段日子吗？您还记得那时候发生了什么吗？宇智波一族会变成这样，完全是因为斑他一意孤行，如果他不是做出了那样的事情，我至今也是他的好兄弟！”

想到这里，泉奈心中隐痛。

是的，曾经他也想着就将自己心中的渴求深埋。毕竟，柱间是自己的继母，他断然不可能做出那样羞辱父亲的事情。只是，后来一切都失控了……

他的感情，他的孩子。

想到这里，泉奈犹豫了一下，问道：“族老，我想问一下，如果宗族里知道，琉生是我的孩子，我能将他讨还回来吗？”  
　　  
　　大介愣了一下，随后说道：“这件事情，势必会成为族内的丑闻，你确定要这样？柱间大人也不会容忍这件事情的……他和斑并没有名份上的关系，你这样做，如果捅出去……”到时候会发生什么，他根本不敢想象。  
　　  
　　泉奈咬了咬牙，扭过头说：“我只是这么一提。”  
　　  
　　就在这个时候，他听到了窗外传来了鸽子的咕咕声，泉奈一挑眉，站起身挑开了窗户，一只鸽子落在窗台上，泉奈从它脚边的装置取出了一张小小的字条，展开来一看，泉奈说道：“斑的踪迹找到了……”  
　　  
　　这一刻，他甚至不想承认，内心里甚至有一丝欢喜。但随后，那欢喜被泉奈掐灭，他冷着脸转过身，手中将消息撕得粉碎，他同大介说道：“斑通过封地那边，传出消息了，应该很快就到木叶。”  
　　  
　　大介松了口气，斑没有事对他来说是个好消息。  
　　  
　　看着大介的神情，泉奈已经没有交谈下去的欲望了，他说道：“告辞了。”也不理会大介可能的挽留，径直离开了。  
　　  
　　幕 四一零  
　　  
　　封地很快将斑的消息传达回了木叶，收到消息的众人自然都十分高兴斑能够劫后余生，而柱间已经把注意力转移到了斑几时回来上。  
　　  
　　斑并没有耽搁时间的意思，传达好消息之后，不顾封地众人希望他多休息休息的想法，又踏上了回来的路，只是比起之前的东躲西藏，到达火之国的土地上，斑的行程也跟着顺利不少。虽然身上有伤，但是也没有太大的影响，路上并没有多花太多的事情。他回来的时候，木叶的雨水刚停，道路还有些泥泞。斑虽然身体十分疲倦，但是精神却还好，他同岗哨的人打过招呼后，就朝着家里径直而去。  
　　  
　　玲子打开门看到是斑之后，立刻向屋里传了消息：“家主回来了，家主回来了！”她说完，就张罗着斑进来，看着斑走路比往日要慢上些，便问道：“斑大人，是不是把大夫叫过来？”  
　　  
　　斑点了点头，说道：“让族医来一趟，我肋骨断了，现在还没完全好起来。”玲子立刻让人传了消息，斑直接回到位于后院的房间里，后院没什么动静，蜜豆到斑门口时，经过斑一问，才说：“这个时候，柱间大人还在村里，小鹤少爷在学校上课呢，琉生少爷倒是刚刚醒，我给您抱过来？”  
　　  
　　“让我看看琉生吧。”斑说道。  
　　  
　　他一回来之后，整个静悄悄的宇智波大宅都热闹了起来，玲子利索的安排下去，该准备膳食的人做饭，该通知消息的人一一派出去传达斑回来的消息，该告知的人除了柱间外，还有几位族里的族老，还有暗部那边。因为心中的大石落下，玲子的心情也是十分轻快，忙完之后，就领着匆匆来到的族医到斑的房间。  
　　  
　　斑脱去了上衣，让族医看着自己的伤口，而被抱来的琉生被蜜豆抱着，他那双圆溜溜的眼睛正转着，斑看着觉得有些好笑，说道：“琉生这家伙，都不知道在想什么呢。”  
　　  
　　他伸出手逗弄着琉生，看他小小的手指抱着自己的食指，琉生张嘴咬了咬斑的手指，好像从这熟悉的感觉认出了斑，咿咿呀呀地对着斑说着谁也听不懂的话，斑被他逗得更开心了，倒是一扫路途的疲惫。  
　　  
　　族医替斑开了汤药，又用手触摸着斑断了的骨头，说道：“我给您重新缠上绷带，药要记得一日三次，一次都不可以少。”  
　　  
　　斑点了点头，这种事情，自然有玲子给他记下来。族医拿出来了难闻的膏药，那味道让琉生一下子变了颜色，张开嘴就要哭了，斑赶紧摆摆手吩咐下去：“把少爷抱开吧，这个味道太刺激了。”  
　　  
　　蜜豆抱着琉生离开，斑很快在族医的帮助下换好了药，又让玲子拿来热水擦拭了身体。用过饭后，兴奋过后的疲倦潮水般涌来，斑也没有强打起精神，让人铺好了床，就在房间里睡了过去。  
　　  
　　柱间回来的时候，斑还在睡觉。柱间轻手轻脚的进了房间，看着睡着的斑。以斑的警觉性，过去的时候，都要直接起身查看是谁进来了，但是这会却没有了反应。柱间坐在房间里，也没想着要叫醒斑，就依靠着几案，看着斑睡着时候的样子。睡着时候的斑没有了醒时的棱角，人温和了许多，在他的脸上，已经能够看到时间留下的痕迹，这些痕迹对柱间而言熟悉又陌生。他熟悉的是斑同自己说话时的神情，有开心有愤怒有悲伤，那些神情都太过熟悉，而此时此刻，斑没有了那些多余的情绪，只是单纯的安睡着，想来是没有梦的打扰，神情十分安详，这个时候的斑让柱间觉得怀念。  
　　  
　　让他想起了曾经看待斑的感觉，还没有同他告白时的斑，似乎就是这样沉默可靠、令人信任。  
　　  
　　他恨过斑，也喜欢过，正如同疯狂和可靠也矛盾的并存在斑的身上。  
　　  
　　沉浸在回忆中的柱间不禁望着斑有些痴了，连时间的过去都没有觉察到，斑在充足的睡眠后醒来，他睁开眼睛的时候，看到柱间正望着自己。望着他的柱间，目光看着他却又不只是看着他，斑下意识揉了揉眼睛，但是他的动作立刻就让柱间醒神过来。柱间坐直了身体，说道：“欢迎回来，一路上辛苦了。”  
　　  
　　斑撑起身子，柱间随手给他递过去衣服，看到被子滑落后，斑身上的绷带，柱间问道：“你带伤回来的？为什么不在据点里多待几天，起码让伤好起来，不用带伤奔波。”  
　　  
　　“我没有那么娇气。”斑说道，“何况已经出去这么久了，孩子们都要担心了。”  
　　  
　　柱间说道：“他们都不知道你失踪的事情，这种事情我不会告诉他们的。”  
　　  
　　“他们会瞎想的。”斑说道，“他们年纪已经不小了，整天都是胡思乱想。”  
　　  
　　柱间想起之前小鹤变着法子打听斑的事情，微微一笑，说道：“好吧，是我疏忽了，小鹤的确之前想打听你的事情，被我糊弄过去了。”  
　　  
　　“他可没那么好糊弄。”斑看了柱间一眼，说道：“那小子没有顶撞你吧。”  
　　  
　　柱间说道：“他懂事的很，怎么会顶撞我。”  
　　  
　　斑这才放下心来，他看了看外面的天色，说道：“你今天提前回来了？”  
　　  
　　柱间说道：“今天没什么事情，所以提前回来。”话虽然这么说，可是既然都有功夫盯着他发呆，想必是提前许久就回来了。斑低下头，笑了笑，没想到出去跑了一趟，柱间又待见他了些。  
　　  
　　柱间看到斑的笑容，说道：“什么事情这么高兴？”  
　　  
　　斑穿好了衣服，站起来，他看窗户是关上的，便撑开来透气，随口说道：“回来就挺高兴的，别光顾着问我，家里怎么样？”  
　　  
　　柱间说道：“没什么事情，村里因为你的事情乱了一下，但是很快我稳住了。”  
　　  
　　“那就好。”斑和柱间出了卧房，转到前厅去谈谈近日发生的事情，毕竟在深山老林里待了许多天，这村中的事务，斑多多少少要了解一些。两个人正说着话，小鹤放学跑了回来，他站在玄关，看到玲子喜气洋洋的模样，问道：“是不是父亲回来了？！”  
　　  
　　玲子笑容满面的点着头，小鹤大叫一声，连鞋都不脱，径直跑到屋子里，他听到前厅的动静，心里更是开心，一把拉开门，看到房间里的斑后，他没忍住，扑了上来。斑看到这小子没头没脑的撞过来，又好气又好笑，站起身就抱着这颗人形武器，哪怕是伤口被碰到了，也还是忍着痛说道：“小鹤！这么高兴干什么！”  
　　  
　　“父亲太没自觉了！明明出去了这么久，我真的好担心……是什么任务，竟然这么久！”小鹤不满说道，天知道这些天他有多么后悔，斑出去了这么久，结果他却在斑临走之前，还和其他的人打架，根本没把斑外出这件事情当一回事。没想到等了这么久，才等到斑回来。他心里对这件事情，真是又后悔又愧疚，而如今见到斑之后，这情绪也就一并发泄了出来。

　　斑把小鹤放下来，露出了笑容，说道：“就是普通的任务，只是耽搁的久了点。”话虽然这么说，可是小鹤显然不相信，他看着斑的脸说，“父亲明明刚刚露出了很痛的表情，是不是哪里受伤了？”说着就要扒斑的衣服，斑只能连忙把脸虎起来，把小鹤拉开些，“像什么话，哪有对父亲动手动脚的。”

　　他教训了小鹤两句，就让嘟着嘴的小鹤坐在一边，小鹤看着斑安然无恙坐在自己的对面，虽然嘴巴嘟着，可是心里还是十分高兴。

　　柱间说道：“算起来，也是在三日内。”他这么一说，小鹤一下子想起了两个人的赌约。

　　斑奇怪道：“什么三日内？”

　　小鹤则说道：“我知道啦。”他站起身，“我出去一会儿，待会就回来！”说完，就风风火火的冲了出去。

　　斑有些奇怪，问：“这是怎么回事？”柱间笑着把打赌的事情说出来，斑有些无言以对，说道，“你也是有闲心，竟然和小鹤这么计较起来了。”

　　“替他转移一下注意力，不然，他还不相信我说你快回来了。”柱间笑着说道，“没想到，他脾气也不小，还真的去履行约定了。”

　　绕着木叶跑二十圈，对于小鹤来讲，也没有那么轻松，至少会累得满身大汗。

　　“所以说，他们就是会胡思乱想……”斑说到这里，转念想了想，就算孩子胡思乱想也比知道他失踪担心要来得强，于是又不说话了。为了不让柱间注意力专注在这上头，他又问了些别的，比如说最近木叶出了什么事情没。

　　柱间想起晴树要参加考试，便把晴树所想的事情同斑讲了，斑点着头，说道：“不愧是我的孩子，中忍比赛的时候，他一定能够顺利通过。”

　　“这件事情，八字还没有一撇。”柱间说完，就听到玲子在外面通报，说是宇智波家的族老来了，柱间看了斑一眼，说道：“那我暂时回房间了。”族老同斑说话的时候，他的确不便在场，斑点了点头，目送着柱间离开。他脸上的笑意还是没怎么收敛，毕竟同柱间许多天没见，再见时能够心平气和的聊着村子里发生的事情，这样的情况对于他来说，本就是再高兴不过的事情。

　　不过，随着走进来的人，斑脸上的笑容消失了，他看着跟在几位族老身后的泉奈，说道：“你们来了啊，还带了泉奈……泉奈，你打算什么时候回封地？”

　　他在封地时就奇怪，为什么他来到的时候，泉奈刚好就不在，而他询问时，那些人也以泉奈外出采购交代。但是，采购这种事情，泉奈根本没必要亲自出马。

　　没想到，他在木叶看到了泉奈。

　　

　　幕 四一一

　　其他族老听着斑的语气，心里暗自骂着大介，他们看到泉奈的时候，就知道斑不会有什么好脸色。两兄弟之间的事情，早就闹得沸沸扬扬，他们也是看着两个人针锋相对过的，就是不知道为什么大介非要把这么煞风景的事情给带到斑的面前。

　　泉奈回道：“我回木叶来述职，述职结束之后，就会回去的。”

　　斑说道：“你来木叶多少天了？”

　　泉奈直接避而不谈，说道：“没几天，兄长这次劫后余生，我是来恭喜你的。”

　　“多谢你的关心。”斑干巴巴的回道，而夹在两个人之间的族老更觉得尴尬，连本来想提起的事情都不好意思开口了。

　　斑同泉奈不咸不淡的说了两句，他今天心情终归不错，于是给了这些人说话的机会，询问道：“你们来是有什么事情吗？”

　　大介厚着脸皮立刻接道：“我们合计着，既然你回来了，又很快到了樱花盛放的时节，倒不如大家一起聚聚，来庆祝一下你能够劫后余生。毕竟，刚收到消息的时候，大家都被族长遇威的事情吓坏了，现在该好好安抚一番。”

　　斑看了大介一眼，说道：“好吧，这件事情也不是不可以。”

　　斑松了口，大介自然语气更热情了些，而泉奈冷眼看着，根本不知道大介是为什么把自己给拉上。是为了让斑难受？他觉得大介应该没这么蠢。

　　是想让他给斑说几句好听话？这种事情，他根本做不到。

　　斑和几位族老商量了庆祝的事情，大介忽然说道：“斑，其实这次……泉奈很担心你，你们是兄弟，你遭遇不测，泉奈当时脸色就变了。”

　　泉奈看着大介，只想把这张嘴用针缝起来，斑也像是被大介的话恶心到，没有吭声。

　　泉奈说道：“既然没什么事了，那么我先走了。”他根本不管大介想要拉着自己，直接站起身走了出去。看到泉奈一走，斑看着大介，冷笑一声：“您还有什么要说的吗？”

　　“斑，你作为兄长，难道不明白泉奈动作的意思吗？”一旁的族老说道，“你们都是我们看着长大的，泉奈他走，是因为他拉不下脸，难道你这个做哥哥的不知道吗？”

　　被他们这么一说，斑也不说话，如果这样说的话，泉奈的行为也不是不能理解。

　　斑看着他们，说道：“好了，这件事情我知道了。”

　　大介看到他脸上的冷酷有所松动，又说道：“斑，你们都是兄弟，有什么事情过不去？”

　　斑转过头，说道：“我有些累了，不招呼各位了。”说完，他连让大介再说的机会都不给，直接走出房门，朝着后院快步走去。

　　等来到庭院，想起大介的话，斑还是忍不住站在廊道上，狠狠一砸墙壁，他和泉奈之间的事情，早就已经没有转圜的余地，但是为什么这些不相干的人却一而再再而三的指手画脚。

　　他还让泉奈活着，就已经是看在兄弟之间的情分了！

　　斑出了一口气，脚步慢了一点，来到柱间房门前，他有些犹豫要不要去找柱间，却没想到房门在他面前主动打开了。柱间站在门口，看着他，说道：“怎么了？原本好好的，怎么怒气冲冲的。”

　　斑走近了柱间的房内，柱间给他开了门，斑走进屋，说道：“因为有人多管闲事。”

　　柱间看着他这样，说道：“怎么多管闲事了？说出来听听看。”斑犹豫了一下，因为事情牵扯泉奈，他并不想说给柱间听，但是柱间观察着他的神色，说道：“既然你不想说，那么我也不勉强。斑，族老们毕竟是老人家，也不要同他们一般见识。”

　　柱间这样劝着，斑听在耳里更觉得大介等人可气，说道：“就是因为没有了上战场厮杀的勇气，又在家里闲不住，他们才会妄想着管教族长的家务事。我和泉奈之间已经不可能再修复关系，他们为什么一而再的挑战我对他的忍耐，难道那块封地还不够堵住泉奈的胃口吗？”他把心中的愤怒倾诉出来，柱间听后一愣，没想到这件事情竟然牵扯到泉奈的身上。

　　他问道：“泉奈也来了？”

　　斑反问道：“你知道泉奈回来了？你见过他了吗？”他怒气更盛，他就知道泉奈回到木叶，一定会挖空心思的来见柱间。柱间听到斑这样严厉的口吻，知道斑又误会了什么，他拉着斑的手，说道：“斑，你冷静一点，我是见过泉奈，但是其他什么事情都没有发生。”

　　“泉奈这个家伙，他究竟想要干什么！”斑却没有理会，他抽回被柱间握着的手，“还假惺惺的找族老来做说项，他以为他做的事情，我会忘记吗？！”他喘着气，对于泉奈的事情耿耿于怀，柱间看着他这样，就知道泉奈今天也跟着族老一块过来，他看着斑，问道：“斑，你这么冲过来发一通脾气，我什么都不知道。是泉奈跟着族老过来了吗？”

　　“是。”斑冷冰冰的回答一个字。

　　柱间皱着眉头，追问：“他们说什么了吗？”

　　斑冷笑一声：“大介说，泉奈他担心我，让我考虑一下，说两兄弟之间不要闹得这么僵。这些事情的问题难道全部在我一人身上吗？真是好笑。”柱间总算明白了经过，他看着斑，问道，“如果大介说的是真的呢？泉奈他真的在担心你，斑你怎么想？”斑看了柱间一眼，他从没想过大介说的事情会是真的，而如今这话从柱间的口中说出来……

　　斑板着自己一张脸，柱间看他这样，叹了口气，说道：“泉奈确实担心你，当听说你坠崖的消息之后，他一直抓着卷轴没有说话。”他想起那时候泉奈和扉间两个人的冲突，停顿了一下，又补充道，“他怎么想的，我的确不清楚，但是如果只是说担心……那么确实是这样。”

　　“……你这是在替他说话！”斑怒气冲冲的说道，“泉奈给你灌了什么迷魂药！”他说到这里，狠狠瞪了柱间一眼，柱间迎着他的目光，感觉心口被刺了一下，他下意识后退了一步。看到柱间受伤的神情，斑也觉得不好意思，可是说出去的话没有收回来的道理，斑只能硬生生扭过头，“我为什么厌恶泉奈，难道是你不知道原因吗？柱间，我根本不想从你的口中听到有关泉奈任何一个字。”

　　“斑！”柱间哑着声音喊了斑一声，过去发生的事情，根本没办法改变，他没有什么可说的，柱间和斑两个人僵持着，柱间说不出话，斑也在此时说不出软话。

　　之前快乐的气氛在这个时候丁点不剩，柱间觉得脑子乱的很。他跟斑之间，的确不该提泉奈一个字，可是他忘记了。他以为斑好不容易回来，经过这么多事，他们之间还有什么不能说的。

　　这些，是他错了。柱间咬着自己的牙根，他茫茫然找着地方坐了下来，半晌才说道：“斑，那你现在来找我干什么。”

　　“……”斑站在原地，柱间的话像一盆冷水朝他泼了过来。

　　是的，说出了这么多话，他还站在这里干什么？

　　他连自己为什么来到柱间的房间里都不知道。

　　就在这个时候，急促的脚步声传来，小鹤的嗓门嚷道：“我跑完二十圈了，父亲！我还有事情要跟你说呢！”

　　斑抹了把脸，他朝门口走过去，说道：“我……是想跟你说，到时候族内会在家里操办庆祝的宴席。”

　　柱间说道：“好的，我知道了，你出去吧。”

　　斑就这样走了出去，门外的小鹤说道：“父亲，你怎么了，脸色不太好，是不是伤口疼了。”

　　斑在门外压抑着自己的情绪，不想让小鹤瞧出什么，他应付道：“没什么，你先去冲个凉，一身都是汗，小心着凉。”

　　屋里的柱间只觉得他们父子之间的话，和自己没有半点关系，他用手扶着额头，脑子到现在还因为跟斑的争吵而嗡嗡作响。

　　脑子里，有一个声音在重复的告诉他：做过的事情是没有反悔的。他和泉奈的关系，斑知道，哪怕斑接受了琉生这个孩子，但是这个事实都没有办法在斑的心中磨灭。他太天真了，有些事情根本过不去，就像是他和泉奈之间的关系，就像是斑和辉夜的冲突。

　　这些都是过不去的坎。

　　柱间觉得眼睛酸涩的厉害，眼泪已经忍不住流了下来，他用手捂着眼睛，泪水却还是从指缝中渗出。

　　心里那个声音重复着：过不去的。

　　

　　幕 四一二

　　无论有多少的情绪，但是成人的世界中，日子终究要过，既然不能一拍两散，那么彼此面对面，昨日的不快都要被磨平粉饰得像是什么都没有发生一般。

　　为了庆祝斑回来的宴会被操办了起来，玲子做这件事情做的十分麻利，毕竟斑回来了，作为主人发下了赏钱。得了赏，那些手下们做事也就格外的勤快，有些事情都不用玲子去多说，他们就已经操办的似模似样。

　　庭院里的樱花原本已经含苞待放，等到喝饱了春日的雨露，这两日在阳光的照射下，也就赏脸的盛放起来。这样的好兆头，让大家都喜气洋洋的。

　　宴会这次不是在房间中举办，而是为了赏樱方便，就在露天中摆设着酒席。宇智波的族人们纷纷来到，庭院里很快就错落有致着坐着赏着樱花的人，府邸里的仆人挨个将酒水食物送上，几个平时很会炒热气氛的人，喝上几杯酒，就很快对着斑举起酒杯，说道：“庆祝族长凯旋而归，大家伙举杯吧。”

　　斑被人包围着，柱间坐在另外一边，陪同的还有看着酒水有些好奇的小鹤。小鹤这会跟柱间坐在一起也没有什么拘谨的感觉了，完全被这平日难见到的欢乐氛围所感染，有几个大人带了孩子的，那些孩子同小鹤关系一般，看到他同木叶的火影坐在一起，都露出了欣羡的眼神。

　　小鹤看到这样的目光，还偷偷望了眼柱间，柱间神色淡淡的，和斑回来的那日截然不同。这样冷淡的神情，怎么适合在这样的日子里表露出来呢？

　　小鹤对比着柱间前后的态度，觉得有些不对劲，却又没有办法问出来。

　　就在这个时候，泉奈被人带到了庭院里，小鹤一下子就看到同斑模样有些相似的泉奈，他站起身，看着泉奈，然后挥了挥手。

　　斑同样也看到了泉奈，当看到小鹤挥手的时候，斑脸色一黑。

　　但是，这么多人的情况下，他也不会呵斥小鹤，只能说道：“小鹤，怎么这么随便呢？”

　　小鹤吐了吐舌头，说道：“泉奈叔叔。”

　　斑猛地喝了一杯酒，这个时候，泉奈拿起别人斟好酒的酒杯，向斑敬酒：“兄长，我是来恭喜你。能够顺利的回来，我跟大家的欢喜是一样的。”

　　他这句话一时难以分辨真假，斑的神色也跟着复杂起来，他倒没有想到过，泉奈会有这么真心实意的时候。

　　他们的杯子碰在一起，斑说道：“谢谢。坐下吧，大家一起赏樱。”

　　庭院里的樱花盛放着，这些树木都是柱间亲手栽下的，经过这么长的时间，它们长势极好，已经成了这里的一处景观。这个时候，风吹拂过，樱花花瓣随风飘下，有不少落入到酒杯当中，这样风雅的景象让大家的兴致更加高昂。

　　这个时候，小鹤忽然想起了什么，他跑进屋子里，也没有人注意到他的举动。

　　不一会儿，柱间就看到小鹤抱着琉生来到廊道上，柱间脸色一变，走了过去。

　　柱间站起来之后，惹起了几个人的注意，顺着柱间走过去的方向望去，也就看到了小鹤和琉生。泉奈一时间失态，他看着被小鹤抱着的琉生，整个人都痴了。

　　柱间走到小鹤的面前，低声说道：“小鹤，你怎么把琉生抱过来了！”

　　“这里的风景这么好，为什么琉生要一个人待在房间，只有乳娘陪着他，他太可怜了！”小鹤辩解道。

　　“小鹤他不一样，他不能出现在大家面前……”柱间用自己的身形遮挡着小鹤和琉生，“你快带着他回去。”

　　“为什么？”小鹤站起来，他看着柱间，说道：“琉生他见不得人吗？他难道不是你的孩子吗？”这话他在心里憋了许久，今天总算找到机会说了出来，柱间因为这句话，脸色变得苍白。

　　就在柱间无言以对的时候，斑的声音从他身后传来：“你们两个站在这里干什么？”直到看到琉生，他总算知道柱间为什么要用身形挡着这里，小鹤看到斑脸色变化，总算知道自己做错了事情。他小声说道：“琉生，待在房间里真的太可怜了……”

　　“小鹤，你不懂。”斑看着琉生，这个孩子是醒着的，正懵懵懂懂的吮着自己的指头，他一派天真，而真正复杂的是成人的世界。

　　“斑，你们怎么都傻站在那里！过来喝酒啊！”一个人喊起了这边站着不动的三人，几个好事的酒徒也跟着起着哄，说道：“斑大人，快点过来喝酒，我们可还没喝几杯呢。”

　　这个时候，就算是想把孩子隐瞒都不太方便。柱间看了小鹤一眼，索性从他怀里把孩子抱过来，大大方方走了回去，斑看了小鹤一眼，想要责骂他，可是看他泫然欲泣的神情，却又不忍心，只能叹了口气，朝着那边走了过去。

　　泉奈看到柱间抱着琉生走来，忍不住问道：“柱间，这个孩子是谁？”

　　他这句话一说出口，斑的目光就没有放过他。

　　柱间没有作声，斑扬声说道：“诸位，这就是我要收养的孩子，这孩子叫做琉生。小鹤一个人太孤单了，我要给他添个弟弟。”

　　斑出格的事情做得多了，这件事情也算不上什么大事，虽然把一些人酒吓醒了不少，但是有些人早就习惯。一时间众人嗡嗡的讨论起来，斑坐了下来，揽着一位族老，说道：“您觉得，这件事情什么时候方便办了。我可等着他张嘴第一个会叫的，就是父亲呢。”

　　族老讪笑着，都不知道怎么回答斑。

　　而泉奈坐在众人之中，心如同坠入冰窖里，他看着斑，斑此刻脸上的笑容再残酷不过。

　　  
　　泉奈只觉得自己的脑袋就像被什么东西重击了一般，脑海中一直嗡嗡作响，他看着斑，如果心中的愤怒能够喷薄而出，那燃烧的红莲能将斑顷刻间吞噬殆尽。族老夹在斑和泉奈之间，坐立难安，这个名叫琉生的孩子，他们就是用小指头想都知道是斑和柱间生下的私生子，斑也不知道是吃错了什么药，这种事情何必在今天这个时候堂而皇之的提出来，让他们和其他族人的脸摆在什么地方。

　　而大介忍不住伸手拉着泉奈的手，他真担心这个小子在这个时候会做出什么冲动的事情。

　　斑继续说道：“我跟这个孩子很有缘分，注定是要做父子的，今天既然气氛这么好，便跟长老们说出来，这孩子模样生得好，脾气也好，几位长老一定会喜欢的。”

　　泉奈立刻甩开了大介的手，说道：“这孩子是什么出身？斑你难道就不讲清楚吗？”他转头看着柱间怀里的琉生，只觉得心口都在滴血，他的孩子，就这样近在咫尺，他却连抱的资格都没有。这股子恨意让泉奈咬紧了牙根，他望着斑，继续说，“先是小鹤，现在又是琉生，你收养了一个又一个，干什么不自己娶个女人生呢。”他张口说道，斑冷笑着看他，泉奈这种说辞也不怕人笑话。

　　“我没有跟女人结婚的意思，原因……我们心知肚明，你这么说，是什么意思？”斑看着泉奈，脸色也跟着冷下来，“再这么胡搅蛮缠，就给我滚出去，这里不欢迎你。”

　　“这里也是我的家，你以为你作为族长，就可以随意驱逐胞弟吗？”泉奈走上前一步，声音提高了起来，他们之间的争吵已经让其他的人酒也跟着醒过来，他们各自围了过来，有些人站在斑的身后，有些人站在泉奈的身后，最中间的长老们成了最为难的人。再让这对兄弟不管不顾的牵扯下去，他们宇智波一族的声名也就彻底毁在这一天了！

　　“哼！”这一句话斑没有辩驳的余地，在宇智波的哪一代都没有无过就驱逐兄弟的道理，但是他也不打算忍下这口气，斑看着远远抱着孩子站着的柱间，也跟着上前一步，跟泉奈争锋相对：“你应该懂我的意思，泉奈，话说的太明，会让几位长老为难。我只跟你说一句，有些东西不是你的，你就不要再肖想了，失败者只要默默接受结果就好了！”

　　“斑！”泉奈被这一句彻底激怒，他揪着斑的领子，而斑对于泉奈的暴怒只是冷眼相看，哪怕是这么接近，他也有把握打败泉奈，可是下一刻，几位族老就把他们两个人分开，大介叹口气，说道：“你们兄弟俩个到底是要闹成什么样子才肯罢休，各自退一步，不要再吵了！”

　　“斑……这件事情，我们等孩子大一些再说。”另外一位长老劝道。

　　“是啊，有什么事情这么着急。”一边的人也是叹着气。

　　“有什么事情，都好说话啊！”凑热闹的人也纷纷说道。

　　斑看着涨红着脸的泉奈，说道：“适可而止吧，泉奈。我看在各位叔叔伯伯，兄弟的面子上，今天可以不计较你不尊重兄长这件事情，但是……现在你就给我走！”

　　“我凭什么！”泉奈嚷道。他望着斑，眼睛都跟着红起来，“我是父亲的儿子，我为什么要被你赶走，我不尊重兄长？斑你竟然有脸说这句话！你被父亲斥责的时候，是谁在父亲面前帮你说话；你眼睛失明的时候，是谁安置你、照顾你？你统统都忘记了，现在你……更是……琉生……他……他……”泉奈把心一横，就要说出琉生的身世，可是突然柱间的声音传了进来：“泉奈，别说了！诸位，今天的聚会就到这里，他们兄弟之间的事情，就让我这位继母处理，麻烦诸位行个方便。”

　　柱间一开口，几位长老也总算找到了救星。泉奈把头转向柱间的方向，看到柱间抱着孩子，死死地盯着自己，要说出口的话也说不出来了。他心中一阵阵的发慌，他害怕柱间会站在斑的那一边，柱间如果选择了斑，那么他该何去何从？他的一切在柱间看来都是一场闹剧吗？

　　幕 四一三

　　屋子里的人渐渐走光，最后只留下几位长老，还有当事人。小鹤站在一边，已经被之前泉奈和斑的争吵惊呆了，他根本没想到，父亲跟叔叔之间的矛盾竟然这样深了，而顺着泉奈的目光，他看到了柱间。

　　柱间正夹杂在两个男人之间，手中怀抱着孩子。

　　小鹤说不出话，只有说不出的怪异感。

　　“蜜豆，把小鹤带到房间里去！”柱间没有漏掉一旁的小鹤，立刻跟蜜豆吩咐着。

　　“为什么不让我在这里，我也有权利知道！明明，琉生他就是我弟弟，泉奈叔叔你为什么不让父亲给他一个合理的身份！”小鹤对着泉奈说道，“明明你是知道琉生的，你上次还让我送礼物给他！”

　　“你！什么时候！”斑怒道，但是他咆哮出声后，看到一旁的小鹤吓了一跳，便转过头对蜜豆大吼：“蜜豆，还不快点把少爷带回房间里去！”

　　“父亲！为什么！”

　　“没有为什么！小鹤，不要胡闹！我不想教训你！”斑大声说道，小鹤的眼睛迅速变红，他一把推开过来护着自己的蜜豆，朝着房间里跑去，“父亲！你真是莫名其妙！只要跟这个人沾上边的事情，就没一件好事！”小鹤边说着边瞪着柱间，斑忍无可忍上前打了小鹤一个耳光，“什么这个人，这是你母亲！不准这么对你母亲说话！”

　　小鹤被一耳光打得耳朵嗡嗡作响，从来没有这么被斑对待过，他脸上的巴掌印红得滴血，眼泪止不住的流下来：“他不也是父亲的母亲吗！你尊敬他了吗？你们大人真是龌龊！”

　　“你！”斑气得不行，他狰狞扭曲的样子吓得小鹤后退一步，柱间这个时候连忙挡在他的前面，他看了蜜豆一眼，蜜豆连忙拽着小鹤往屋子走。柱间盯着斑气红的眼睛，低声说道：“斑，你冷静一点！那是小鹤！”他怀里的琉生因为刚才一阵的争吵已经醒过来，正低声抽泣着，柱间一手护着琉生，一手抵在斑的胸口上，免得他不管不顾的朝着小鹤追过去。

　　“这个……这个家伙！我就是太惯着他了！竟然说出这样的话！”

　　“哈哈哈哈，斑，这就是你的孩子。”泉奈看着这一连串的发展，冷笑出声，斑狠狠的看向泉奈，“看什么，你看看你的孩子，他都恨着你，恨着你让他生出来！只是他不知道，他的父亲才是最坏胚的那一个。”

　　“宇智波泉奈！我对你的容忍是有限度的！”

　　“你杀了我啊！！”泉奈朝着斑咆哮道。

　　“你们真是要气死我们几个老骨头！”长老阻隔在两个急红眼的人之间，柱间这个时候对大介说道，“还不快把泉奈拉走！”

　　大介也不敢慢一步，他拉着泉奈，说道：“你是想让宇智波成为木叶的笑柄吗？你们兄弟俩个，合该好好冷静一下，什么事情不能好好说的。”

　　“放开手！”泉奈看着斑，而柱间则抱着琉生站在了泉奈的前面，同斑面对着面。

　　“柱间，你听到他说什么的，不是我先动的手！”

　　“斑，你们两个……”柱间情急之下，把琉生直接塞到了一个族老的手上，直接上前拉着斑，当斑躲开的时候，柱间的藤蔓牵扯住斑，大介看到机不可失，就和另外一个人驾着泉奈跳到了墙上。那抱着琉生的族老看柱间和斑对峙起来，也抱着孩子去了更稳妥的地方，柱间和斑之间的事情，也只能他们两个人解决，他们这些旁人实在是不便在场。

　　“柱间！”斑气急败坏的说，“你这次是为了泉奈跟我动手！你！”接二连三的冲击让斑的大脑都跟着麻木了起来，这个世间上，仿佛所有人都在同他作对一样。

　　他究竟做错了什么？他只是爱上了一个人，爱上了一个成为他继母的人，他做了这么多错事，都是为了这个人。多少年啊，他们之间已经多少年了，他曾经以为，世间会带来好的结局，可是现在呢……柱间为了儿子，为了他的兄弟，站在他的面前，同他动起了手。斑理智的那根弦彻底崩断了，他冲到柱间的面前，狠狠的压制着柱间的肩膀，他对着柱间说道：“柱间，你的心难道是铁灌进石头里做的吗？”

　　“斑，我做出这件事情是为了你！”柱间冷静说道，他看着斑气红的眼睛，在斑粗暴的动作下，被狠狠按在了墙上，斑质问道：“为了我？到底是哪里为了我！你如果真的为了我，就该嫁给我！你还记得你撕毁的婚书吗？！记得吗！”

　　那件尘封的事情因为斑的质问而浮出记忆，柱间一时哑口无言，他说道：“斑，你不能光拿那件事情判断！”

　　“判断？柱间，如果你当初嫁给我了，成为了我正式的妻子，我们的孩子……又怎么会……”斑想到刚才叛逆顶撞自己的小鹤，心痛如绞，懊悔和痛苦凌迟着他的心，斑对柱间的斥责转为质问自己，“我知道……最后归根到底，又是我的错，是不是？！”斑的咆哮最后变成了撕扯着喉咙的苦笑，柱间听着斑似哭似笑的声音，也没有什么话可以说出。

　　他是不可能答应斑，再次跟他缔结婚书的。绝对不可以这样，否则，他岂不是对不起田岛？到时候，其他人又怎么看待辉夜？

　　就是为了辉夜，他也绝对不会答应这件事情的。

　　斑的笑声久久没有断绝，柱间在沉默中，只能向前抱着斑，斑推开他，说道：“够了。柱间，不要在这个时候可怜我！”

　　“斑，我不是……”柱间看着斑布满血丝的眼睛，那癫狂的神态让他的心口止不住的痛，柱间再度抱着斑，亲吻着斑的嘴唇，他们的嘴唇触碰在一起，斑就像是嗜血的野兽一样，撕咬着柱间的嘴唇，哪怕是甜腥的味道在他们的口中弥漫，柱间也没有退缩。斑从鼻间喷出一口气，直接将柱间扛在自己的肩膀上，带着他离开混乱的庭院。斑扛着柱间，来到了自己的房间，径直走到屏风之后，将柱间摔在地上。他低下身体，撕扯着柱间的衣服，腰带和衣服都在斑的拉扯下变成了碎步片，柱间看着斑，那双猩红的眼睛让人看着甚至有些害怕。

　　斑口中呢喃着：“柱间，是你招惹我的。这次是你招惹我的。”

　　“斑，你想对我做什么？”柱间轻声问道。

　　斑看着柱间，他能对这个人做什么？

　　他的目光落在柱间裸露在外的皮肤上，虽然是跟他同龄的人，但是柱间的年龄仿佛已经停止在一个时段，身体总是这样成熟又富有活力，斑看着柱间紧致光滑的皮肤，看着柱间依旧活力的身体，这具身体那么美，美得让人忍不住在上面肆虐着。斑重复了一遍柱间的话：“对你做什么？”他忽然冷笑了一声，“我能对你做什么？”

　　他的手指抚摸着柱间的皮肤，从腿根到柱间的脚踝，他的手指抚摸着柱间紧实的肌肉，他抬起柱间的足，然后伸手抚摸着。柱间的脚是男人脚的模样，可是那脚踝的弧度在斑看来却也格外的迷人，他的手抚摸着柱间的足，就在柱间绷紧肌肉的时候，斑猛地在柱间的脚踝处咬了一口，他清晰的牙印就像是在标记记号一样。

　　斑说道：“柱间，我能对你做很多事情。”他说完，亲吻着柱间小腿的肌肉，情欲和他的怒气交织了起来，这让斑的动作粗暴而又情色，从柱间的足开始，他开始留着自己的记号，他亲吻着柱间，啃咬着柱间，最后手指探入到柱间的股间，那紧闭的孔穴在斑的轻叩下开启，斑看到柱间的呼吸变得急促起来，再也没有克制自己的动作，他的手指刺入柱间的孔穴内，指腹抚摸着柔软温暖的肠壁，那里同女人的花穴不同，将他的手指咬得紧紧的。斑粗暴的抽送起来，用指腹摩擦着柱间肠道内敏感的一处，柱间感受着斑的动作，在这样的刺激下忍不住向后退去。

　　“你躲什么？”斑嗤笑一声，柱间闭上眼睛，斑的笑声里的讥讽难以遮掩，他只觉得心口像被针刺一般难过。

　　斑用手扣着柱间的腰身，然后逼近着他，他的手指屈伸着，在柱间的孔穴内活动着。柱间感觉到斑的指节顶在自己的肠壁内，那古怪的感觉让他忍不住收紧后臀，斑凑在他的耳边，说道：“是的，现在咬得很紧，想要吃更多吗？”他的手指挤入柱间的后穴内，两根手指旋转着，柱间呻吟一声，斑的身体紧贴着他，裸露在外面的皮肤，感觉到布料在身上磨蹭着，粗糙的布料磨蹭在他挺立的乳尖上，柱间咬住自己的下唇，不想让呻吟声从口中再溢出，可是斑却亲吻着他，舌头舔着柱间嘴唇上的齿印。暧昧的气息在两个人鼻息间泛滥，柱间的身体也跟着软了下来。

　　他拒绝不了斑，斑的温度沾染上他，连带着那股强烈的欲望也侵袭着柱间的身体。

　　柱间的腿环在斑的身上，两个人的私处相贴着，柱间半硬起的性器抵在了斑的裆部，斑直接褪下自己的裤子，同柱间的欲望一并握着，上下滑动着。

　　“柱间，你想要了吗？”

　　柱间的胸口起伏着，他睁开眼看着斑，轻声说道：“把你给我，斑……我想要……”

　　斑低咒一声，根本没办法在柱间的邀请下再挑逗下去。他直接抽出自己的手指，将粗硬的性器埋进柱间的身体里，柱间尖叫一声，容纳了斑的欲望，他们两个人再也顾不了眼下的情况，沉浸在欲望的漩涡之中。

　　

　　幕 四一四

　　小鹤被蜜豆带回了房间，再也压抑不住自己的痛苦，开始放声大哭起来，堵着门不让他出去的蜜豆看在眼里，心里难受得不行。

　　她只能哀声劝着小鹤：“小鹤少爷，别哭了，求你了，别哭了……”

　　“我讨厌他，我讨厌父亲！为什么……蜜豆，你说为什么，我怎么就出生在这样的家庭里。哪个孩子愿意出生在这样的家庭里，我倒是情愿父亲活活打死我，我到底是为什么活着！”小鹤跪在地上哭嚎着，他不知道该怎么发泄着满腔的愤怒和悲伤，只能信手抓着周边的东西到处扔着，“父亲他打我，他凭什么打我，就因为他是父亲吗？这样的母亲我为什么要尊重……为什么！他讨厌他们两个人！”小鹤哭得泪眼朦胧，他挣扎着爬起来，将茶几推倒在地，只是这样还不足够，小鹤又冲到了柜子前，将整个柜子摇晃着。

　　“小鹤少爷，危险！”蜜豆看到他这样做，惊叫一声，不管不顾的冲了上去，可是这个时候书柜已经被小鹤推着倒下来，蜜豆只能用身体顶着书柜，她这样的柔弱女子怎么顶得住，痛呼一声之后，和书柜一起倒了下来。小鹤被这突然发生的事情吓呆了，他看着被压在书柜下的蜜豆，带着哭腔问道：“蜜豆、蜜豆你没事吧……”

　　“……快……”蜜豆被书柜压得说不出话，眼前一黑，精神就要支持不住，小鹤连忙撑起书柜。他毕竟是修行过的忍者，虽然没有书柜高，可是气力还是不小，勉强将书柜推到一边，他将蜜豆拖了出来。看到蜜豆裸露在外的皮肤都是淤青，小鹤吓得连眼泪都收了起来，他跌坐在地上，看着蜜豆身上的伤痕不知道该怎么下手，眼泪又落在蜜豆的身上。

　　“蜜豆，你怎么样了……你没事吧，你回答我啊……”他流着眼泪喊蜜豆。

　　蜜豆却昏在了地上，小鹤站起身，跌跌撞撞的朝着门口走去，却没想到一脚踩在地上破碎的瓷片上，瓷片扎在小鹤的足上，尖锐的突刺扎进了肉里，小鹤痛呼一声，连忙把瓷片从脚上摘下来。可是血已经流了出来，小鹤看了一眼蜜豆，咬着嘴唇忍耐着痛楚，一瘸一拐的走出房间。

　　“父亲……蜜豆晕倒了……父亲……”他出了门，下意识向斑求救，他朝着庭院走去，边走着边有鲜血流在地上，可是斑却没有回应他，反而是擦拭装饰品的侍女看到小鹤狼狈的样子，连忙把玲子叫了过来。

　　玲子被眼前看到的吓坏了，一把抱着小鹤，说道：“小鹤少爷，这是怎么回事？”

　　小鹤已经哭得上气不接下气，他断断续续说道：“蜜豆……蜜豆晕倒了……父亲呢……父亲呢……”

　　玲子面露难色，他看到斑扛着柱间朝着房间走去，估计两个人现在的状态不适合让小鹤知道，她只能安抚道：“家主和柱间大人还有些问题要解决……我现在，就把大夫叫过来，小少爷，我去给你包扎伤口……”

　　“蜜豆！蜜豆怎么办！”小鹤连忙叫着。

　　“蜜豆，有他们……”玲子指着其他的仆役说道，“我让他们去看护蜜豆，没事的，小鹤少爷没事的……”

　　被玲子抱在怀里，小鹤总算镇定了一点，但是一想到蜜豆的样子，他又忍不住哭着说：“蜜豆她一定恨死我了，都是我的错……我不该发脾气……”

　　“没事的……少爷，不哭……我们先去包扎伤口……”她扶着小鹤到一旁包扎，看到那瓷片扎出的深深口子，玲子的手都有些颤抖，她心疼说道：“少爷，你怎么这么不小心……这要是伤到骨头可怎么办……”她看着小鹤哭肿的眼睛，心里更是难过，今天发生这么一堆事情，真是乱的很。还好琉生少爷现在年纪还小，有乳娘照顾着就可以，否则，要是两个少爷一起又哭又闹，她都不知道该怎么收场。

　　小鹤的脚很快被玲子上药，又有绷带绑好，但是小鹤还担心着蜜豆，玲子只好扶着他到了隔壁房间，看着大夫正在看护着蜜豆，小鹤总算有些放心下来，他问道：“大夫，蜜豆……她不会死吧……”

　　大夫看了他一眼，说道：“怎么会死！就是手骨折了，其他地方都只是淤青，晕过去是因为头磕到了地上，休息两三个月就没事了。”

　　“两三个月……”小鹤一听脸都苍白了，他跪在蜜豆的床边，哭着说：“蜜豆对不起，都是我任性……我把你害成这样……”

　　玲子在一旁听着心里难受，只盼着晴树收到通知能够赶快赶过来。

　　

　　泉奈被大介架出了宇智波家，大介根本不敢放开他，和另外一个人使了眼色，两个人一路飞奔到木叶村外，泉奈这才被放开。

　　“你们！你们！”泉奈气得话都说不利索，他看着大介，恨恨说道：“你们就这么帮着斑！你们知道吗，琉生是我的孩子！是我的！”

　　大介对这件事情知道个大概，而另外一个人则直接倒抽一口气。这样的事情就泉奈捅了出来，大介看了身旁一人，也不知道该说什么，他看着泉奈，说道：“你是不是想死，如果不是柱间拦着，你和斑是不是也要毁了半个木叶！到那个时候，你对得起你父亲吗？”

　　“斑死了不是更好吗？你们中意的辉夜，就可以名正言顺的成为族长。”

　　“可是那样，宇智波也乱了！”大介气得手止不住的颤抖，他看着泉奈，终于一耳光打在他的脸上，说道：“我这巴掌是替你父亲教训你的！你看看你的样子，你有什么资格说斑，你还不是……还不是……都不知道千手柱间是什么样的绝世妖物，你们兄弟俩个一起失心疯！”大介破口大骂道，“他有什么好的，让你们兄弟俩个反目成仇，让整个宇智波都在木叶抬不起头，你们……你们……”他压抑多时的情绪也被点起来，一旁的人看着泉奈的脸色，劝道：“大介长老，你少说两句，泉奈现在……”

　　泉奈只是喘息着，大介的话让他不能辩驳，可是方才烧心的怒火还在他流淌的血液里，他要怎么甘心，他怎么能够甘心？

　　“你们两个，都冷静点，不要吵。”身边的长老一边拉着架，一边偷看着泉奈，他真怕泉奈疯起来，连大介都直截了当杀了。

　　大介气笑了：“泉奈，你有本事杀了我。你杀了我，我好跟去跟田岛说说，你们这帮人活成什么狗屁德性！”大介的眼泪顺着他脸上的皱纹流下来，“田岛当初曾经有一对骄傲的儿子，斑是他最优秀的继承人，他说你是个辅佐斑的好兄弟，你们两个人会让宇智波走上巅峰。田岛啊，你真该看看，这就是你的两个好儿子！这两个畜牲啊！”他咒骂着泉奈，泉奈被他的话气得手都在发抖，却说不出话来。

　　大介继续骂道：“你也配生气吗？你配吗？你和斑弄成这个样子，宇智波就毁在你们的手上了！你现在，但凡还记挂着半点田岛和你的父子情，你就赶紧滚，滚回斑给你的封地！给宇智波留下一条活路吧！”

　　“我给宇智波留下了一条活路了，可是我呢，我的孩子，我的爱情……”

　　“我呸！”大介看着泉奈，“你的爱情……你的爱情就是爱着你的继母！”

　　泉奈朝大介咆哮道：“你敢对斑这样说吗？大介，你在我这里逞什么能！”

　　“我对斑……”大介冷笑道，“我对斑另外有安排，泉奈……我活到这把岁数，已经活够了，可是有些事情得有人做。你父亲走了，连那双眼睛都给了斑，总要有人替他讨回公道。当初有人直接剖腹在道场上，有人和外人联合卖了木叶，可是我不是这样的人，泉奈。我要对得起你父亲！”泉奈喘着粗气看着大介，这个过去游走在他和辉夜之间的老人，在这个时候，眼睛格外的明亮，那双眼中闪烁的光芒甚至让他畏惧，连同那过热的大脑也跟着冷静下来。

　　“我现在走……你给我什么回报，大介。”

　　“泉奈，我会替你看着你的孩子，如果斑不放弃过继这个想法，那么至少……我可以保证你带走那个孩子。”大介说道。

　　“……一言为定。”泉奈看着大介，他就像是头负伤的野兽，转身朝着丛林走去，大介看着自己的同伴，说道：“这件事情……”

　　“这件事情我不会说出去的。”这位长老回答道。

　　“那么，我们回去吧。”大介长叹了一口气，在这个时候，随着这一口气，他整个人都更显得苍老了，他望着天空，经过这么一连串的事情，太阳已经临近下山，他望着夕阳落下的地方，说道：“希望辉夜不要让我们失望，他可是田岛最疼爱的孩子。”

　　“不会的……辉夜，还在长大，而斑……他已经像我们一样，开始变老。”

　　大介收回目光，说道：“是……你说的没错，斑也开始老了。”

　　他和族老向着宇智波家的方向走去，他们的生命已经宛如夕阳，曾经的斑也如正午的阳光般令人不可逼视，而正午的太阳总有日落西山的时候，他们等待着那一天的到来。

　　

　　幕 四一五

　　斑在柱间的身上发泄了自己的欲望和愤怒，当精液射入到柱间的肠道内后，随着射精的快感褪去后，空虚感席卷着斑的内心，暴怒后的大脑之中，只剩下一片荒芜和麻木。斑下意识看着身旁的柱间，柱间闭着眼睛，胸口起伏着，汗水使得他的头发黏在脸颊上，斑下意识捋了捋柱间的头发。他凝视着柱间的面容，他在柱间的眉间看到了疲惫，柱间的嘴唇上还残留着他施虐后的痕迹，斑坐起身，看着柱间，看着柱间身上粗暴的痕迹，忍不住用手遮掩着自己的面目。

　　等到他肯放下手直面自己的错误时，斑看到柱间睁开了眼睛。

　　“斑，你怎么了？”柱间询问着他，语气平缓的就像是什么都没有发生，如果不是他的声音已经嘶哑，或许斑真的会这样以为。

　　斑拿起一旁的被子，遮掩着柱间满是痕迹的身体，然后他披上了自己的衣服，说道：“没什么，我去看看小鹤怎么了，你在这里好好休息吧。要我把蜜豆叫来吗？”

　　柱间摇了摇头，说道：“我只要睡一下就好了。”

　　斑听到柱间平淡的话语，甚至想问柱间，究竟怨恨自己吗？人在遭遇到这样粗暴的对待后，理所当然都会怨恨吧，为什么柱间还可以当做什么都没有发生？！

　　但是这句问话还是梗在了斑的喉咙里，他只能穿上自己的衣服，逃一样的离开了自己的屋子。然后，他朝着小鹤的房间走去，可是看到的却是敞开的大门，还有在里面收拾的侍女们，斑站在门口，开口问道：“这是发生了什么事情？！”

　　他言语中的怒气让侍女吓了一跳，连忙将事情的经过一五一十的告诉了斑。斑没想到还会发生这样的事故，马上朝小鹤休息的房间走去，他来到门外，打开门，就看到晴树跪坐在床前，原本小鹤正在和晴树说着话，可是看着进来的斑，小鹤立刻变得沉默了起来。他甚至低下头，不愿意去看斑，斑和自己的孩子对峙着，旁边的晴树直起身，他不动声色的拍了拍小鹤的手，然后转过身同斑行礼，说道：“父亲大人好。”

　　“晴树，你来了。”

　　“玲子阿姨叫我过来的，因为父亲当时和母亲有事，就让我来安抚小鹤的情绪……”晴树抬头看着斑，“父亲，应该已经知道经过了吧。”

　　晴树这样客客气气的态度，在斑看来，分明是因为小鹤的事情在气他，斑看着小鹤腿上包扎的痕迹，心里也愧疚起来，他跪坐在小鹤的床前，说道：“小鹤，你是不是还在怪父亲……”

　　小鹤抿着嘴，没有说话。

　　斑说道：“你不说话，就是在怨我了。小鹤……你知道我为什么打你吗？”

　　“因为我不尊重母亲……”小鹤沙哑着嗓子说道。

　　“我气坏了……因为你叔叔的事情。”斑看着小鹤，而晴树立刻紧张起来，他想到自己听到的事情，顿时明白了为什么斑会发这么大的脾气，他看着斑，斑的神色说不出的疲惫，明明是同自己爱的人在一起，可是斑脸上的疲倦感却是遮掩不住。斑不知道晴树的神色变化，继续说道：“我和你叔叔有许多矛盾，这次……实在是太生气了，加上你对你母亲不敬，所以我就……”

　　“所以，父亲为什么和泉奈叔叔生气，你们之间究竟发生了什么事情。”

　　“小鹤……”晴树突然插嘴道，“这是父亲他们之间的事情，我们……还是不要管了。”

　　斑有些意外晴树的插入，但是小鹤立刻抬起头反驳道：“兄长……你不知道，泉奈叔叔说了很过分的话……到底是怎么回事，我一点都不懂……”

　　晴树偷看着斑，斑抿着嘴唇不说话，连拳头都暗自握起。

　　晴树继续说道：“小鹤！懂事一点……有些事情，我们长大就可以知道了！”

　　“兄长你……”小鹤看着晴树，表情更加委屈，他都不知道之前好好安慰自己的兄长怎么一下子就变卦了，小鹤立刻说道：“你出去！我不要你看我了！”

　　“小鹤！”斑皱着眉头，他看着小鹤，“你这是在伤晴树的心知不知道！”

　　小鹤想起自己今天下午做的错事，立刻收声了，他怯怯看着晴树，害怕他真的会伤心。晴树看着小鹤小心翼翼的样子，伸出手在他鼻子上弹了一下，说道：“我已经是下忍了，才不跟你这种小鬼头一般见识！”

　　“过分！”小鹤听到晴树这么说，又是惊喜，又是羡慕，而斑也难得的感觉到一丝喜悦。晴树说道：“你赶紧好起来，以你的水平，也一定能够成为下忍的。”

　　小鹤看了看自己的腿，心里更加后悔下午莽撞的行为。他说道：“我知道错了……蜜豆都受伤了……”

　　斑安抚道：“好了，我会让人顶替蜜豆的，让她在家好好休息，等休养好了，再到家里来帮忙……”

　　这样的安排自然是最好的，以蜜豆为宇智波家多年服务的功劳，斑也不会克扣她的工钱，反而会多加安抚。晴树又安慰了小鹤几句，斑看着两个孩子之间的互动，心里多少有些感触，他最后拍了拍小鹤的头，说道：“小鹤，父亲对不起你……你能原谅父亲吗？”

　　小鹤犹豫了一下，然后点了点头，斑趁热打铁，说道：“以后也要对你母亲恭敬……你母亲他……”

　　但是他这么一说，小鹤立刻躲闪了斑的手，斑脸色一变，但是想到小鹤今天受过的委屈，还是压抑了心中的那点愤怒，他看着小鹤，说道：“小鹤，你母亲……今天已经是护着你了，你好好想想吧。”他又看向晴树，说道，“晴树，还是你懂事……好好说说你弟弟。”

　　晴树点了点头，目送着斑出去了，然后他对着小鹤说道：“小鹤，你知道父亲对母亲的感情，以后就不要在这件事情忤逆他了。”

　　“可是……”小鹤立刻反驳道，“母亲他根本不爱我们！”

　　晴树说道：“母亲再不爱你，可也还是母亲……他生下了你，不然……我们都不存在了。”

　　小鹤说道：“我根本不稀罕！他们都没问过我的意见，就让我生下来了！”

　　晴树又好气又好笑：“你还不讲道理了吗！”他看着小鹤，继续道，“你都不知道今天你犯了什么错！”

　　“我犯了什么错了！我根本就没错！”

　　“还嘴硬！”晴树皱起眉头，“你……”，他这个时候停顿一下，转而说起了蜜豆的事情，“你今天下午就让蜜豆受伤了，还嘴硬！”今天的小鹤接二连三犯了错，可是有些错，他不忍心让小鹤知道。

　　柱间和泉奈的关系，如果让小鹤知道了，又是一阵闹腾，倒不如等小鹤长大懂事之后再了解，到时候小鹤起码不至于伤了斑的心。

　　小鹤一听到蜜豆的事情，立刻蔫了下来，他垂下头，让晴树有些不忍，他摸了摸小鹤的头，说道：“好了，别难过了，今天我在这里陪着你。”

　　小鹤神色和缓了些，点了点头，勉强露出了点笑容。

　　

　　一夜匆匆过去，斑醒来的时候，天气晴朗，外面的天空放眼望去，碧蓝一片。

　　他起身，头还有些昏沉，他想到昨晚回到房间里，自己独自一个人喝着闷酒，也没有同柱间说些什么话，两个人分着房间安寝。他喝醉了之后，就茫茫然睡过去，醒来的时候已经是日上三竿的时候。

　　有些事情哪怕想要忘记也要时间的帮助，也不是通过性爱就能简简单单发泄的。

　　他走出门的时候，从后院走到了前院的位置，迎来的侍女向他躬身行礼，斑随口问道：“柱间呢？”

　　侍女恭敬回答：“柱间大人已经到村子里去了。”

　　斑听在耳朵里，只觉得心里有些惆怅。

　　他草草用过饭后，就去找昨天将泉奈拉拽走的大介。泉奈那个家伙搅乱了一池的水，也不知道是什么打算，斑可不能放任他。

　　大介似乎知道斑要上门，已经在家里等候了，斑没有跟他客气，两个人才在茶室里坐下的时候，就立刻问道：“泉奈呢？”

　　“泉奈已经被我劝走了，他还是太冲动了，非要人同他讲道理，他才会老老实实的。”大介喝了一口茶说道。

　　斑冷笑一声：“他是这么好说话的人吗？”斑盯着大介，大介私下的那些小动作他心里有数，他可不信大介所谓的劝说会讲些什么好话。

　　“他已经知道错了，昨天就离开了木叶。”大介恭敬的说道，“斑，将他劝走我也费了许多心思，让他以族里为重，同他讲明道理，毕竟……他也不希望宇智波就在你们两兄弟的内讧下就此成为忍界的笑话。”

　　“他有这么识大体，那么昨天就不该站出来说话！”斑冷哼一声，他看着大介，“你倒是说说，你跟泉奈讲了些什么。”

　　“就是我刚才说的那些。”大介也将话头咬得很死，他看着斑，“当然，我也许诺他，会拖延你过继的时间。”

　　“拖延？！”

　　“斑，我知道你并不在乎族老们说些什么。但是……你也应该知道，小鹤为什么和其他那些孩子混在一起。你如今是宇智波一族的族长，你收养孩子，并不是一件小事情。辉夜才是这个你的继承人，在有了继承人的前提下，你这样的动作……考虑到辉夜的心情没有？”

　　斑看着语重心长的大介，说道：“辉夜……你们想要保障他的利益吗？”

　　“辉夜，他走的时候，可真的是太匆忙了。”大介深深地看着斑，“我们可是连同他道别的机会都没有。”

　　“……哼，等他回来，你们想跟他见几次面都可以。”斑撂下这句话，他转着手里的茶杯，看着大介，“你觉得，这样如何？”

　　“我想，辉夜，也一定会很想看看他的侄子。”大介说道，斑听到那个称呼，咬了咬牙，大介就当没看到斑的不悦，继续说道：“等辉夜回来，就跟他说说过继这件事情吧。”

　　“还要经过他的同意？”斑冷眼看着大介。

　　“其他几位族老，只是想看看他回来而已。”大介露出了微笑，“这样，心情愉快，办事才会够快。”

　　“记住你今天说的话。”斑站起身，也不打算让大介起身恭送自己。大介看着斑离去的背影，眉头拧了起来。

　　  
　　幕 四一六

　　春日没有几天，就随着逐渐升起的热气，变成了夏日。人们身上穿的衣服轻薄了起来，裁缝铺里的生日也跟着好起来，毕竟大家都要换上了夏装。

　　辉夜从北方一路回到木叶，温度变得厉害，可是他身上还是穿着件厚实的黑斗篷。因为这件斗篷，他在木叶外面就被人拦住了，那些警惕的岗哨从暗处落在他的跟前，然后谨慎的叫他摘下斗篷。等辉夜摘下斗篷时，昔日的伙伴才露出了惊讶的笑容，一口气抱了上来。

　　“辉夜，你这个家伙，最近都是神出鬼没的。究竟都跑到哪里去了！”同伴拍着辉夜的胸口问道。

　　辉夜露出微笑：“这可是机密，怎么能随便告诉你。”

　　“切，不说就算了。上次走的那么匆忙，都没来得及跟你打招呼，你就跑得没影了！”

辉夜听到他这样说，眼神一暗，当时事发突然，他当时由柱间护着离开，等恢复理智的时候，自然顾不上同人打上招呼。想起当时的冲突，他耿耿于怀，即便是柱间召唤他回去，他也不禁想起那日发生的情况，心里别扭得厉害，暂时不想同柱间见面。不想让在外的日子荒废，他接了不少颇有难度的任务，收到大介给他的消息时，他正在北方暗杀一位大名。

如今，任务结束。那时的不忿消散，他对柱间的思念泛起，这才回到木叶。

　　辉夜的神情并没有被他的同伴察觉，他已经不是那个小孩子了，情绪内敛在内心之中。

　　他离开时天气还料峭带着寒意，如今已经步入了夏日。

　　“你这个家伙，穿着一身黑色，都不会热吗？”

　　辉夜随口说：“我可是忍者，哪怕热也要忍着吧。”

　　“你这个家伙，分明是觉得自己帅气吧。”

　　拌嘴了几句，同伴也就没有耽误辉夜的行程，挥挥手就跟他约着几日后料理店见。而辉夜也干脆把斗篷放下来，朝着宇智波府邸而去。他拉响了门外的铃铛，很快有人打开了门，开门的人是玲子，看到辉夜之后，玲子愣了一下，然后露出笑容：“辉夜少爷，您回来了，快点进来，外面可热得很。”

　　辉夜被她叫到屋子里，随口问道：“家里最近怎么样？”

　　玲子看到他回来，内心还在暗惊，听他这么问着，便说道：“家里一切都好，没有什么大事。”

　　“哦？那小事呢？”辉夜没打算简单放过玲子。

　　玲子只能拿蜜豆的事情搪塞：“蜜豆回家休养大半个月了，大夫说，还要两个多月才能好。”

　　辉夜佯装惊讶：“这是怎么回事？”

　　玲子只能说：“收拾家具是不小心碰到了书柜，于是就吃了苦头。”她边说边招呼着辉夜到了前厅，替他上了茶水和点心。等她要站起身的时候，辉夜又拉着她问道：“别走啊，再聊聊吧。蜜豆这次休养了，谁顶了她的差呢？”

　　玲子说道：“我娘家来的一个孩子，名字叫花子。花子虽然笨了点，可手脚还十分麻利，就让她这些天照顾柱间大人。”

　　辉夜继续说道：“那母亲呢，母亲是否习惯……他人是在村里做事吗？母亲一般什么时候能够回来。”玲子没办法，只能给辉夜一一作答，可问题后面还是问题，辉夜看着她，问道：“小鹤的情况如何？他有没有好好在忍者学校上课？没有蜜豆，他也会很不习惯吧。”不过，问归问，他还是闭口不谈斑的事情。

　　玲子只能挑着回答：“柱间大人可能下午就回，您要是着急见柱间大人，不如我现在派人通知柱间大人，您回来了。如果是您的话，柱间大人肯定很快救回来。”

　　辉夜摇了摇头，然后看着玲子，他又追着问了几个问题，玲子走不开，只能尽量有问必答，可峰回路转下，辉夜突然问道：“斑是不是打算过继琉生？长老们怎么说？”

　　玲子说道：“因为这个事，家主同其他人闹了些不……”她这个时候忽然意识到自己说出了什么，玲子停顿了一下，看到辉夜唇边露出的笑容，然后摇摇了头，“是我说错了，家主同其他人……闹着玩……家主怎么可能现在就过继琉生呢。琉生少爷年纪还这么小。”

　　辉夜看着她，笑道：“小吗？刚刚好吧……等孩子会说话的时候，岂不是可以名正言顺叫他父亲了？他倒是想得美！”辉夜一口气站了起来，玲子看到他眉宇间的怒气，下意识后退挪了两步。辉夜居高临下看着她，说道：“宇智波斑想法还真是天真。”他说完，对这场谈话的兴趣也失去了。

　　辉夜站起来，朝着门外走去：“玲子，让人给我准备热水……身上的这身衣服可是要热死我了。我的房间还留着吗？”

　　玲子看着心性判若两人的辉夜，只能低下头，应声：“还在，您的房间还在。”

这件事情也在他的意料之中，辉夜点了点头，说道：“平日里打扫辛苦你们了。”

“少爷您这话说得太折煞我们了，这都是我们的本分。”

　　玲子深吸了一口气，这才缓缓站起来，走出门去安排些事情。她的心口跳的有些慌乱，似乎隐隐约约预示着宇智波府邸这平静的大半个月即将过去。

　　

　　辉夜回来的消息先传到了斑那里，他在听到消息后，愣了一下，没有想到辉夜竟然回来的这么快。他之前收到的消息，还是辉夜被人邀请到北方刺杀一位封地不小的大名，那位大名也不是易于之辈，听说自己的头颅被悬赏之后，高价聘请了风之国的上忍们，按道理说，辉夜要么干脆放弃这个任务，要么就会在这个任务上花费不少的时间，没有想到，竟然解决的这么快。

　　当然，这也意味着辉夜与大介之间确实存在着联系。

　　斑没有立刻回到家里，相反，他推迟了回家的时间。至少，要等柱间同辉夜见面之后，他再回到家里不迟。

　　想到柱间，坐在房间里的斑脸色立刻变得有些复杂。他和柱间之间的关系，仿佛自从那日之后，就被冰封了一样。许多话到了嘴边，竟然不知道如何开口，两个人只能维持着单调的生活，睡在一间屋子却分床睡，勉强按照当初约定的那样，同小鹤一同吃个晚餐，但是小鹤在半个月之后，似乎难以忍受他们之间的气氛，而干脆不再回来吃晚饭，改去了晴树那里。他和柱间两人之间，每天说话的次数似乎一双手就能数完。

　　他们就像是回到了最开始相识的时候，成了两个闹别扭时，谁也不愿意同对方多言的少年。

　　只是过去不言语是因为少年的脾性，如今不言语是因为不知道开口说些什么，而开口之后，又心生出了许多疲倦。

　　在这样的疲倦下，斑喝掉了地窖里藏的不少酒，然而酒精无补于事。

　　斑在注意力游离以及望着窗外的天色中不知不觉渡过了许多时间，眼看着天上星子都出现了，斑站起身，朝着家的方向而去。

　　

　　而此时此刻，在宇智波府邸里，柱间正看着站在自己面前的辉夜说不出话。

　　他没有想到，竟然这么快看到了辉夜，辉夜坐在前厅里，看着柱间由神情淡漠到面露惊讶，然后露出了微笑：“母亲，我回来了，看到我有这么惊讶吗？”

　　“辉夜……”柱间瞪大了眼睛，“你怎么回来了，我不是说等我……”

　　“母亲，没事的，我这次回来肯定没有问题。”辉夜笃定的说。

　　柱间看着他气定神闲的样子，说道：“你和木叶的其他人有联系？”

　　“一些老朋友。”辉夜没有把话说明，他看着柱间，然后扁了扁嘴：“母亲，我难得回来一趟，难道你想要因为我没通知你，而把我赶走不成？”

　　“你在说什么胡话！”柱间哭笑不得，“既然你说没有事，我当然不会阻拦你。”他看着外面的天色，知道今天的小鹤又去了千手家找晴树，那日过后，斑和他之间不怎么说话，小鹤更是沉默寡言了起来。他看着辉夜，不知道斑看到辉夜会露出什么反应。思索一下，柱间说道：“辉夜，不如到我的房间去，我们一起喝点酒聊聊天。”他看着辉夜如今的个头，笑着说，“如今你也是可以喝酒的男子汉了。”

　　“就在这里喝，干什么去房间里。”辉夜边说边朝外面吆喝：“玲子，我和母亲要酒，快点取酒过来！”

　　柱间看着辉夜的态度，似乎不会放弃同斑打个照面的机会，他停顿了一下，也就放任了辉夜的动作。

　　假如辉夜和斑之间真的出了什么事情，他也能够及时的保护辉夜不受斑的伤害。

 

　　

 

　　


	16. Chapter 16

　　“母亲，不如让人把琉生抱出来看看吧。”辉夜对柱间说道。

　　“琉生？”

　　“那个孩子，我有点好奇。”辉夜说道，“想看看他如今怎么样了。”他露出了笑容，好像真的在好奇那个孩子一样，柱间向来宠爱他，于是就让人把琉生抱过来。琉生恰好醒了过来，被乳母抱来时兴致很高，正紧抓着自己的小玩具。他的手指还没有什么力气，等进屋的时候，那玩具就从手里掉了下来，一路滚到了辉夜的脚边。辉夜拾起玩具，然后对乳母说道：“把琉生抱过来我看看。”

　　乳母低眉顺眼的来到辉夜的身旁，稍稍倾斜了身体，让辉夜能够看清楚琉生的样子。辉夜看着这个小孩子，然后说道：“果然小孩子都没什么差别，都是肉呼呼的样子，又像是小猴子。”

　　“哪里像小猴子了，明明是小孩子的模样。”柱间失笑道，他看向辉夜的眼中透着宠溺。

　　“母亲，是他小时候好看，还是我小时候好看。”辉夜随口问了这个问题。

　　“是你，自然是你。”柱间无可奈何的笑答了辉夜。辉夜扬了扬眉，说道：“我猜也是这样。”

　　他之后索性把琉生从乳母的怀里抱了出来。看着这个小小的孩子，心里还是在冷笑，这些年来，他看着几个孩子，一个两个的出来，就算有再多的愤怒，都已经过去。这些孩子固然可气，可是真正让人作呕的是一而再，再而三践踏他底线的人。

　　他甚至恨过柱间，可是柱间终归是柱间，他有多少爱，就有多少的恨，然而再多的恨也会被柱间的泪水所消磨。

　　辉夜看着自己抱着的孩子，神情还是轻松闲适的，他偶尔抬起头同柱间说说话，留心着柱间望着自己的神情。那神情中，总是八分的关爱，两分的忧虑，柱间在忧虑着什么？

　　辉夜心知肚明，他不愿意解开那层遮掩着真相的轻纱。

　　时间不知不觉的过去，辉夜隐约听到了走廊上的动静，他同柱间闲说着话：“母亲，这个时间了，怎么还不见小鹤回来？”

　　“小鹤……应该是去晴树那里了。”

　　“哦？他们兄弟感情真好，当初其实该让他们一起的……”

　　柱间下意识皱了皱眉，这个时候前厅的门被侍女打开，斑走进屋内，看着抱着琉生的辉夜，辉夜同他打了招呼，说道：“大介长老说我又要多一个弟弟，我就回来看看，不会不欢迎我吧。”

“辉夜……”柱间咳嗽了一声，然后看着面无表情的斑，斑听着辉夜毫不客气的话语，垂眼看他，说道：“怎么会，你回来了，柱间也会高兴。你这么孝顺柱间，倒不如待在这里不要走了吧。”

辉夜听着斑的话，心中仍然是厌恶，但是柱间就在身边，他也不会给柱间难堪，于是道：“我已经长大了，整天留在母亲身边才叫没出息。”他又对柱间笑笑，“母亲，我在外面做的那些事，你也知道吧……”他手中完成的任务，那些难度都没有让自己的父母蒙羞。

柱间说道：“你一直都是我的骄傲。”

　　斑在这时伸手揽着柱间，柱间转头看向斑，那双凝视着他的眼睛里，有着难以言说的占有欲，柱间皱着眉头。打从刚才起，他就觉得房间里的氛围古古怪怪，辉夜和斑两个人碰在一起，正如他想的那样，没有什么好结果，但是斑揽着他肩头的手下意识加了气力，柱间感受到斑手上的分量，只能心里叹口气，说道：“斑，辉夜回来了，我很高兴……你也要照顾下辉夜……”他轻声在斑耳边说完，然后将斑的手从自己的腰上拂开。

　　斑亲吻着柱间的头发，说道：“你高兴，我自然也高兴。”他的眼角瞥见桌上的酒水，便说道，“既然你们都喝上了，那也不差我一个杯子了。”

　　看到斑和柱间的亲密动作，辉夜暗自咬牙，只是面上不动声色。

　　斑放开柱间后，说道：“这才几个月，你就更成熟了。”

　　“人如果原地踏步，那么在战场上肯定活不了多久，只有不断进步，才能成为胜者，不是吗？”辉夜意有所指。

　　“说的没有错，如果停滞不前，那死了也没有什么可哀怨的。”斑难得的附和了辉夜。

　　斑的酒杯也被送了上来，柱间替桌上的人满上酒水，而辉夜则低头看着怀里的琉生，琉生在他怀里还算老实，只是看到更熟悉的斑，就咿咿呀呀的闹起来，似乎是想要让斑抱着他。

　　斑看到琉生，说道：“辉夜，你抱着也受累了，让我照顾琉生就好。”

　　辉夜说：“我不累，抱着孩子挺好玩的。”柱间这个时候却插了一句，说道：“辉夜，就让斑抱着吧，他这个人总是很紧张孩子。”他边说着，边朝辉夜伸出手，从辉夜的臂弯中接出孩子，送还到斑的手上。等琉生一落进斑的怀抱里，就笑出了声，辉夜看着柱间，突然说道：“还真是。琉生这个孩子，竟然会跟斑这么亲热，真是意外。毕竟……”

　　他说道这里的时候又停了一下，作为一个知根知底的人，他比斑还最早知道这个孩子的父亲是谁。不过，辉夜没有把话说完，而是看着低头照顾孩子的斑。

　　房间里的气氛到此时变得格外紧张，辉夜举起酒杯，说道：“哎呀，差点失言了，我自罚一杯。”

　　斑把乳母叫来，让她带着琉生去一旁吃奶，等房间里只剩下三个人后，斑看着辉夜说道：“孩子年纪越小越是单纯，谁对他好，他总是记着的。”

　　“的确是这样的道理。”辉夜轻笑了一声，他朝柱间凑过去，露出了乖巧的笑容，“所以，我最喜欢母亲了。如今，只有母亲待我最好。”

　　柱间袖子下的手攥紧了，他想起经年种种，只能举起酒杯喝了一盅，而斑说道：“那你也要待你母亲好才对，不要再伤他的心了。”

　　辉夜笑容收敛了，看着斑的目光透着不屑，斑迎着他的目光，没有说话。夹在他们之间左右为难的人是柱间，如果不是为了柱间，就算是此时此刻动起手来也不为过。

　　这一顿饭，连酒水喝到最后都没有味道。柱间喝的有些急，似乎这样才可以无视这两个人之间紧张的气氛。酒水喝太多，后果就是斑得扶着柱间回到房间，辉夜没有跟过去，反而回到了自己的房间，今天和斑之间只是他们两人的小小试探。

　　斑扶着柱间，嗅着他身上的酒水味道，轻声说道：“你可以不喝那么多的。”

　　“你……住嘴……”柱间带着些醉意说道，“你和辉夜，你们两个……当我是傻子吗？”

　　“我们倒情愿你是傻子。”斑说道。

　　“我也希望我能是……”柱间怅然说道，他脑子里乱得很，酒精麻痹了他的神经，让他有许多话可说，往日的那些顾忌在此时都变得可有可无，柱间的脚步虚软，扯着斑踉踉跄跄的进到房间里。

　　“你们两个，是故意往我心口上剜吗？”柱间质问着斑，他们倒在房间的榻榻米上。

　　斑随着柱间倒在地上，说道：“这个你要问辉夜，难道我想跟他说那些话……他抱着琉生都不知道要做什么！”

　　“可是辉夜能怎么办……他能怎么办，他已经没有父亲，他能什么都忘记吗？”柱间拉扯着斑的衣服嚷道，“这点谁也没办法同他说，我也不能说……”

　　“是，是！我难道不知道吗？”斑恨恨说着，他护着柱间，看着醉醺醺的他，“我难道还不够将就他吗？柱间，你想我怎么样，让我死在他手上吗？！”

　　“……不，我不想你死……”柱间摇着头，他抱着斑，说出了自己的真心话，“斑，你不能死……”

　　斑听到这话，浑身一震，他看着柱间的神情一时似笑似哭：“柱间……你再说一遍……你真的不希望我死在辉夜的手里吗？”

　　他跪正身子抱着柱间，只望着柱间能再说出那样的话，而柱间被斑抱在怀里，他摇着头：“斑，你不能死，你死了……晴树、小鹤会恨我一辈子。”

　　斑刚暖起的心，因为这句话又凉了起来，他抱着柱间，听着柱间的醉眼醉语，分辨不明心里的滋味。原来，在柱间的心目中，他不能死，也只不过是这样的原因。为了孩子，他也的确不能死在辉夜的手上，否则，不过是仇恨之间的循环。

　　斑揉着柱间的头发，将醉过去的柱间抱到床榻边，将柱间放下后，斑默默的走出了房间。

　　

　　幕 四一七

　　辉夜回来之后，首先到暗部交了任务，然后领了新任务的他，看着天色尚早，就去拜访了大介。

　　大介已经在等候着辉夜的到来，仆人将辉夜领到了茶室，推开门，辉夜就看到了比之前要苍老些的大介。大介近来同他的消息联系的颇为密切，辉夜对他的心意也十分感动，毕竟田岛死了这么久，真正将他记挂在心上的，也就只有那么几人。

　　辉夜必恭必敬的同大介行了礼，说道：“大介长老，辉夜来看您了。”

　　大介看着辉夜，露出了微笑，在过去的记忆里，辉夜还是个被田岛宠溺的么子，平日里田岛总担心着他会比其他两个兄弟要逊色，如今倒是完全没有担心的必要。如今声名鹊起的辉夜，在忍界也有了相当的地位，只是人人都以为他只是辉夜，而不知道他是宇智波。没有了标记身份的写轮眼，如今的辉夜反倒以个人的名义被人所尊敬。

　　大介让辉夜坐下，说道：“没想到你回来的这么快，我还以为北方的事情要花费更多的时间呢。”

　　“虽然是个困难的差事，但是……也没有想象中的那么艰难。”辉夜认真道，“有些时候，只要懂的利用一些对象，就可以轻易的达成目的。我们毕竟是猎人，猎人也不是光靠着手里的弓箭去狩猎，还有陷阱和策略。”

　　“说得好。”大介轻拍了手掌，“那么，现在你对于木叶的形势如何看待。”

　　“木叶如今是火之国最重要的军事力量，村子里虽然有各族的分歧，但是在母亲的领导下，尚能拧成一股力量。宇智波一族是木叶之重，千手毕竟近年来人丁日少，比起兴旺终究及不上宇智波。”辉夜慢慢讲道，“斑的确很强，不过他的强没办法带领宇智波走向更强。”大介听得入神，这会炉上的热水沸了，大介看了一眼，连忙冲泡着茶水，“……但是这样也好，战争才过去不久，再要有什么时局的变动也要看看其他几国是否会出什么大事。毕竟，时间过去这么久，该老的人也该该老了……蠢蠢欲动的年轻人不在少数。”

　　“你有听说什么风声吗？”

　　“还没有确定的事情说来无益。”辉夜说道，喝了口茶，“还是谈谈斑的事情吧……他现在和我母亲之间的气氛很微妙。”

　　“微妙？”大介看着辉夜露出了困惑的神情。

　　“是的。”辉夜看着茶杯里的茶叶陷入了沉思，他忽然转移了话题，说道：“泉奈的事情，你有什么新的动向吗？”

　　“他最近在搜索什么验血的法子，听说是雾忍那边的秘法……”大介皱着眉头说道，“他恐怕要做出什么事情来了。”

　　“这种事情，我们不能太被动。”辉夜听到“验血”两个字脸色冷了下来，他是真的没想到泉奈竟然破罐子破摔到要拉上整个宇智波声名的程度，“你继续关注泉奈那边，我这里也会试探一下斑的口风。他恐怕是真的想在那孩子说话之前，办妥这件事情。”

　　大介喝着杯中的茶水，然后长叹了一口气，假如真的让泉奈找到了那个法子，宇智波又要乱上一遭。

　　“辉夜，我对不起你父亲……”

　　“别说了，大介长老，总有人要付出代价的。”辉夜安慰着更显苍老的大介，他看着窗外的景色，目光远眺，这件事情他和大介绝对要插手，斑和泉奈谁也不要想拉着宇智波的名声坠入深渊。

　　

　　柱间酒醉醒来之后，好似将自己说过的话也忘记了一般，再也没有跟斑说起那晚上的事情。

　　但是，两个人之间似乎也借着酒水打破了一层障碍，又重新说起了话。中间总少不了在夜里用酒助兴，宇智波宅邸里地窖的酒水不知不觉少了许多。

　　最近世道很平静，连柱间的事务也少了许多，于是他丢开了工作，在家里陪着辉夜。忍者在一起，说话有时候不如两个人好好交手一番。柱间某天下午心血来潮，就拉着在庭院纳凉的辉夜冲上了山里，两个人直接在过去熟悉的山林里打起了游击。柱间并不是一个喜爱攻击的人，而辉夜带着年少的一股子冲劲，频频对柱间发起了攻势。

　　在宇智波家的后山位置，山林里的树木一阵摇晃，无数的叶子从枝头摇下，仿佛下起了一场绿色的暴雨。柱间被绿叶包围着，周围的藤蔓伺机而动，等待着绿叶隐藏的辉夜朝自己发出攻势。辉夜也没有辜负柱间的期待，一阵查克拉的光芒暴起，锐利的闪电划破了绿叶，直接朝柱间斩了过来。藤蔓纷纷挡在柱间的面前，但是在查克拉的破坏下，藤蔓很快变得焦黑，柱间侧身闪避的时候，隐约感觉到自己毛发被这股电击烤焦的糊味。

　　辉夜在这个时候并没有对他留手。这个认识让柱间嘴唇露出了笑容，他看着很快又消失在丛林中的辉夜，然后双手结印，脚下的土地在颤动，而隐没在暗处的辉夜很快因为敏锐的感知而朝着其他的方向跃去。他脚下的枯枝发出了脆响，无数藤蔓很快闻声而来，辉夜看着结印的柱间，手中的长刀切割着目标正是自己的藤蔓。

　　“辉夜，你要知道，在绝对的实力面前，小聪明可是没有什么用处的。”柱间这样说着，辉夜的面前忽然投下一片阴影，辉夜抬头看去，只见巨大的布袋朝自己扣了下来。他的手中闪电查克拉闪烁着，想要击穿这个事物，但是当手朝其中猛烈攻击之后，却感觉到仿佛落入了一片未知的空间。柱间双手一合，辉夜只觉得眼前一黑，整个人已经摔在了地上。等他睁开眼的时候，柱间站在他的面前，露出了得意的笑容：“辉夜，感觉怎么样？”

　　“母亲太过分了。”辉夜不满说道，“竟然用这样的忍术！你不觉得在欺负弱小吗？”

　　“忍者的信条就是，无论对待什么样的敌人，都要达成目标。”柱间把辉夜从地上拉了起来，然后替他拍拍身上的尘土，“所以说，在遇到像我这么强的忍者，最好的选择就是该跑开。”

　　“明明是母亲让我们切磋的！”辉夜哼了一声。

　　“哈哈哈哈，开玩笑开玩笑。”柱间松开了辉夜，然后说道，“我的辉夜进步还是很大的。而且，你还没有用全力吧。”

　　“母亲连这个也知道。”辉夜哼哼了两声，柱间说道，“我是你母亲，还有什么不知道的，好了，时间不早了，我们回去吧。”

　　切磋完之后，两个人都流了一身的汗，柱间陪着辉夜下山，两个人走在山道上，视线中的木叶村就像是一张大大的棋盘，道路分明，千手、宇智波、向日家这些大族的房子在这样的视角下一览无遗。辉夜看着如今占地不小的木叶，露出了笑容，说道：“我去过好多个忍村，最好看的还是木叶。”

　　“是吗？”柱间哈哈哈大笑，在看着木叶的时候，他也是油然而生的自豪，谁能想到许多年前，这里简陋的只有零星几户，最开始连防御的城墙都是他用木遁随意做的。而如今，木叶随时可以升起抵御其他忍者的防御工事。这些都被隐藏在木叶的结界之中，丝毫不会引起其他人的注意。

　　“是啊。木叶真好……”辉夜多少有些感叹，“什么时候，也该让月见回来看看。”

　　一听到月见的名字，柱间心中一动，说道：“那就接她回来吧。”

　　没想到辉夜摇了摇头，说道：“再过一阵子看看吧。”

　　柱间留心到辉夜的神色，只能心中暗自叹了口气，然后不着痕迹的同辉夜聊起了其他的事情，没有再谈接月见的事情。

　　辉夜的潜台词他很清楚，无论如何，辉夜想要回来定居，至少也是一段时间以后的事情。

　　

　　他们回到了宇智波家，才进了门，就听到婴儿咯咯的笑声。

　　柱间出了玄关，就看到小鹤抱着琉生在前院玩闹，琉生如今身体好了许多，现在又是热天，闷在房间里反而很热。疼爱琉生的小鹤不忍心让琉生热坏了，就抱着他在廊道的位置玩耍，那里靠近着庭院的池塘，风吹过的时候，送来了丝丝凉爽，这样的风吹着对身体也没坏处。

　　看到柱间和辉夜回来的时候，抱着琉生的小鹤笑声一敛，看着辉夜身上的灰尘，还有两个人额头上的汗水，就知道他们是去切磋了。同样是孩子，在小鹤看来，自己和晴树的待遇是怎么也比不上辉夜，从柱间和辉夜有说有笑的样子就知道了。虽然心中暗自告诉自己没什么可稀罕的，可是看在眼里还是让小鹤心中不满。

　　这个世界上，真正引人妒忌的不是他有我没有，而是明明境况差不多，待遇却是天壤之别。

　　小鹤越想越觉得气愤，索性抱着琉生转过身：“琉生，这里太挤了，我们去外面玩吧。”说着，就跳下廊道，朝着池塘边走去。

　　柱间把话听在耳朵里，忍不住看着小鹤离去的方向。

　　辉夜说道：“母亲，这一身汗水多难受，你先去洗一洗。”

　　柱间点了点头，朝着浴室的方向走去，而留下来的辉夜则走到廊道，目光看着远处的小鹤，脸色阴沉。

　　

　　幕 四一八

　　斑回到家里的时候，发现家里乱成了一团，大夫和他迎头打了个照面，斑忍不住皱了眉头：“怎么回事？”

　　“这个……小鹤少爷他……可能是脚一滑，抱着琉生少爷从屋顶上摔了下来。”大夫为难的说道。

　　“他们两个怎么样了！”斑一听，立刻紧张的抓着大夫。

　　“就……小鹤少爷的右手骨折了……好在辉夜少爷在一旁，连忙接住了琉生少爷。小鹤少爷体质原因，一个月的时间就能好。”大夫马上抖抖索索的把伤势交代了一下，斑皱着眉头，“辉夜也在？”

　　“是的，还好有辉夜少爷，不然的话，琉生少爷这么小的孩子，都不知道怎么办才好。”大夫感叹道。

　　斑松开了大夫，说道：“明天我让玲子送诊金到你府上。你先回去吧。”

　　大夫松了一口气，连忙点头走掉了，留着斑站在原地阴晴不定。斑思索了一会，然后朝着屋内走去，他先去了小鹤的房间，小鹤房间的门扉正紧闭着，斑敲了敲门，就听到里面传来了小鹤暴躁的声音：“我都说了我没事，不要管我！”

　　“小鹤，是我。”斑沉声说道，然后他推开门，看到房间里哭得眼睛都红了的小鹤。小鹤看到是斑，连忙用另外一只没打石膏的手擦着眼泪，说道：“父亲……对不起……我差点摔着琉生。”

　　“好了，别哭了。琉生不是没事吗？”斑叹了口气，说道：“跟我说说，你到底是怎么回事。”

　　小鹤被他一问，整个人就跟哑巴了一样，说不出话，他抖着嘴唇，半晌才说道：“我也不知道怎么回事……我带着琉生在庭院玩，我一直都很小心。但是看到天气那么好，就鬼使神差地上了房顶……然后……没想到屋瓦上有青苔，我不知道怎么的就摔了下来。”他越说越是恨自己玩疯了头，拿手扯着自己的头发，斑看到他这样，很是心疼他。连忙扯着他，说道：“你知道错了就够了，以后注意不要再这样了。”

　　即使斑这么说，小鹤还是脸色苍白，他捂着脸，眼泪就流了下来。

　　斑知道小鹤后悔的厉害，只能拍拍他的肩膀安慰着，然后说道：“你要记着这次的错，以后不要再这样，对你弟弟好一点。”

　　小鹤没有说话，斑知道得他自己想清楚，便走了出去。这几个月来，小鹤的性格变得厉害，脾气乖张了很多，但是在斑眼里，小鹤始终还是那个爱哭又善良的孩子。

　　斑出了房间，又去看了看琉生。琉生年纪还小，连自己出了这么大的危险都不知道，正在乳娘的怀里呼呼大睡，斑看到他的睡颜心情好了些，这才去找了另外一个在场的人，辉夜。

　　辉夜自从回来后，总是喜欢去柱间的屋子里聊天，这次也不例外，斑来找辉夜的时候，开门的人是柱间。

　　斑望着柱间，说道：“小鹤手摔了，你也对他不管不问吗？”

　　房间里立刻传来了声音，说道：“你以为大夫是谁请过来的。是小鹤不让母亲进屋子，你开口就是质问，宇智波斑你脑子有病吧。”

　　“好了，辉夜，别说了。”柱间脸上表情没有什么变化，斑抿了抿嘴唇，说道：“对不起……”

　　“好了，你有什么事情？”

　　“我来找辉夜聊一聊。”

　　“这件事情又关辉夜什么事情了？”柱间敏感地看着斑，“你不妨当着我面说。”

　　斑看着柱间警惕的样子，说道：“既然是他救了琉生，我想当面感谢两句，你在这里也好。”柱间这才让开身位，斑走进来，然后看到了坐在矮榻上的辉夜，辉夜正吃着干果，脸上还带着愤怒。柱间跟在斑的身后，看着斑和辉夜两个人对峙着，斑说道：“我想感谢你，如果不是你的话，或许琉生就危险了。”

　　“说完了吗，说完了就走吧。”辉夜说道。

　　“不，我还有事情要说。”斑说道，他坐在了辉夜的对面，“既然你救了琉生这孩子，那么……我也顺势有件事情想跟你谈谈。这几天我一直在考虑该怎么跟你谈，眼下正好是个契机。”

　　辉夜看着斑，说道：“给这个小子一个名分是不是？”

　　斑说道：“你还是这么聪明。”

　　辉夜看了柱间一眼，说道：“我没什么意见。他怎么也是母亲的孩子，现在过继也好，省得像小鹤一样，什么都懂了才发现自己连个名分都没有，现在整天阴阳怪气的。”

　　斑脸上的肌肉抽搐一下，心中隐痛，柱间走到辉夜的身边，按着辉夜的肩膀，说道：“辉夜，不要这么说话……”

　　“母亲，如果不是这家伙不好好管教自己的孩子，那个小子怎么敢对你阴阳怪气！”辉夜恼怒的指着斑的鼻子，“你也不是第一次看到了吧，你教训过他没有？”

　　柱间每次看到斑和辉夜两个人针锋相对时，便觉得话语格外的无力，在这两个人之间，他的话语只会加深两人的怨恨。说多了是错，不说也是错。

　　斑看着辉夜愤怒的脸孔，说道：“这个是我疏于管教，可是……小鹤的性格，难道就能全怪他吗？！小鹤还是个孩子，你忘记你在父亲的坟墓前对他说过什么？”斑话说出口后，深呼吸一口气，他闭上眼睛，说道，“算了，不提这些旧事，已经发生的事情，说了也没有意义。”

　　“但是你的怨念不是还留着吗？”辉夜看着斑，说道：“是不是觉得很勉强，要咽下这口气。斑，我都有些佩服你，是不是为了维持关系，你什么都可以忍耐？”他说完甚至笑出了声，辉夜站起身，“手脚快一点吧，我真的不介意你给琉生一个名分。我救都救过他了，又何必让他以后两面不是人……母亲会伤心的。”辉夜走到柱间的身后，抱着柱间，从柱间的身后探出半张脸看着斑，“母亲，我根本不舍得你伤心。”柱间脑子里乱得很，他只能伸手覆着辉夜的手背。

　　辉夜感受到柱间手中的温暖，说道：“母亲，我先回房间了。”他说完，没有再刻意停留。

　　只留下柱间和斑两个人。

　　辉夜的话让柱间心中说不出的滋味，过了好一会，柱间说道：“……我之前去看小鹤，但是他不让我进房间。”

　　“对不起……”斑深吸一口，“是我没有管教他，让他对你这么无礼。”他捂着眼睛，想到小鹤哭泣的样子，小鹤在因为什么而痛苦？他心知肚明，他能够给小鹤做自己力所能及的所有事情，却也没有办法主宰柱间的行动，他的小鹤明明是他的儿子，有着千手和宇智波的血脉，却不得不比其他人更加的卑微。

　　柱间的喉咙有些不舒服，斑的背影让他心中说不出的难受，突然他看到斑浓密发丝里隐约看到了一点银色，柱间忍不住伸出手，手指探入斑的发间。斑绷紧了身体，说道：“怎么了？”

　　柱间没有说话，他的手指分开了斑黑色的发丝，最后看到了埋在下面的几根银色头发，柱间说道：“什么，看到你头发里……有花粉。”他的手指在斑的头发上拖曳了一下，就像是要取下什么东西，斑没有说话，过了一会才轻笑出声：“该说你什么好，这个时候……竟然会注意这种事情。”

　　“我也不知道自己为什么就有些在意。”柱间的手指梳理了一下斑的头发，然后坐在当初辉夜坐着的位置，斑虽然是笑着，可是笑容看起来却有些苦，他望着柱间，就像是看着什么捉摸不透的东西，微微侧着头。

　　柱间说道：“怎么了？”

　　“我也不知道怎么了。”

　　他们两人说着话，却像是互相打着哑谜，明明是面对着彼此坐着，眼睛却回避着。

　　斑伸手给柱间倒了杯茶水，然后给自己满上。

　　斑说：“你刚才看到什么了？我今天可没有经过花丛。”

　　“……”柱间飞快看了斑一眼，说道：“看到你有白头发了。”

　　“有白头发很奇怪吗？”斑看着柱间，神情透着股悲哀，“柱间，自从我们相识，过了多少年了。”

　　“三十年？”柱间看着斑，三十年……足够将一个少年熬到发间出现了白发。

　　“不止呢。”斑低头喝了口茶，“不止三十年。连辉夜都长大了，他都长大了。”斑看着柱间，“柱间，只有你……你的模样是不是不会再变了。”

　　“或许吧。”柱间看着自己的手，随口答道，斑今天说的话格外古怪。

　　“哪怕我脸上的皱纹变得更多，头发变得花白，你也不会再改变。只有我一个人变老。”斑说着说着，竟然笑了起来，“想想，竟然有些好笑。”

　　“有什么好笑的？”

　　斑没有说话，他低下头，看着自己手上的痕迹，第一次感觉到时光的可怕，他如今还可以称作是壮年。可再过几年呢？他就成了当初的父亲，他是否会像父亲那样的焦躁呢？可是父亲还有着柱间的爱意，而他，他又有什么？

　　斑甚至不敢想。

　　斑站起身，拢着袖子说道：“没什么，就是想笑笑缓和一下气氛。天也黑了，我回房间去了。”

　　而柱间，则默默看着斑离开，他想叫住他，却如何也开不了口。

　　

　　幕 四一九

　　斑从辉夜的口中得到承诺的这件事情，在长老中起着潜移默化的作用。

　　辉夜在家待了几天，就领着任务去了风之国，这一次柱间不再不安，因为辉夜答应他，任务完成的时候，就是辉夜回来的时候。这句话就像是枚定心丸，让柱间的心情一下子好了不少。

　　而斑除了任务之外，则频繁的去拜访几位族老，将琉生过继的事情也似乎变得越发稳当。就当斑心中越发笃定的时候，远在外地的泉奈却根本坐不住了。这件事情没过几天，就乘着风传到了他的耳朵里，而泉奈也根本顾不了三七二十一，便从边境奔回了木叶。泉奈的心里说不出的慌，他知道柱间不会阻拦斑，或者说柱间巴不得用这样的方式来稳固着斑的心，但是牺牲的人，是他泉奈的孩子。

　　他不能坐视这样的事情发生！

　　泉奈奔回来的路上，一直想着该如何同柱间说话，可是柱间对他的冷淡，他又觉得或许连见一面的机会，柱间都不会给他了。

　　柱间，就是这样偏袒着斑啊！

　　明明都是父亲的儿子，为什么逼死父亲的斑却可以得到这样的优待？难道柱间一点儿也不记得，斑是如何逼死父亲的吗？

　　泉奈的脑子里都是胡思乱想，他回到木叶的时候，已经是夜晚了。望着静悄悄的木叶，泉奈绕过了岗哨，根本不知道该去什么地方。

　　最后，他只能朝着大介长老的家里横冲直撞，他翻过了墙，直接砸了大介的窗户，翻身入内。大介被这种强盗般的行径惊醒，他都来不及点燃灯光，就感觉到一只有力的手拽着自己的衣领，他睁开眼睛，看着逼近着自己的面孔。

　　泉奈的五官因为紧张而有些狰狞，他看着大介，说道：“你答应过我，你答应过我的！”

　　大介这才认出了泉奈，他惊叫道：“泉奈，你怎么这个时候就回来了……”

　　“你骗我！你这个老东西！”泉奈愤怒地说。

　　“不……我已经把信寄出去了……”大介辩解道，他撑起身，看着急糊涂的泉奈，“你冷静点，有什么事情我们慢慢说。”

　　泉奈瞪着他喘着粗气，过了一会儿，才松开了大介的衣领，大介这才得以喘息，他点燃了灯火，然后看到狼狈不堪的泉奈。泉奈的眼睛满布着血丝，正瞪着眼睛看着他。大介看着他脏乱不堪的衣服，可想而知，泉奈这一路奔袭的多么狼狈，大介叹了一口气，说道：“这件事情……你要知道，连辉夜都同意了。我本来以为可以凭借着辉夜的意见拖延一会……但是没想到……”

　　“辉夜他……”泉奈都没想到辉夜竟然会同意，“他怎么可能！”

　　“是的，我也觉得怎么可能……”大介看着泉奈，然后思索了一下，说道：“但是我还是有办法……如果是柱间的话，或许斑……能够让你带走琉生。”

　　“斑……绝对不可能的。”泉奈跪坐着，肩膀却垮了下来，“柱间，他也绝不可能答应的……”

　　“也不是绝对……”大介认真说道，“有一件事情，柱间绝对不会拒绝。泉奈……雾忍那边的事情，你有头绪了吗？”

　　泉奈看着大介，说道：“最近不是战争时期，想要得到一个这样雾忍的尸体，可不是那么容易的事情。”

　　“没有头绪……不过，也不要紧。”大介说道，“泉奈，为了孩子……你至少可以搏一下。”

　　泉奈此时心里乱的很，大介成了他眼前唯一的一根浮木，他只能抓着这最后的机会，否则……他的孩子，最后得叫着斑父亲。

　　

　　柱间坐在自己的办公室里，桌面上摆放着今天要批复的公文。这个时候，他的房门被敲响，柱间看了一眼房门，然后应声道：“进来吧。”

　　进来的人却不是柱间以为的部下，而是他以为根本不会来拜访自己的人——宇智波大介。大介站在柱间的桌前，说道：“柱间大人，有些事情我不得不来造访你，而且……事情并不适合在宇智波家同你说。”

　　柱间看着这个老人，因为发生的一系列事情，他并不喜欢这个宇智波家的族老，但是他同时也知道，大介是支持辉夜的人。但就这一点，大介的面子他就不能不给。柱间站起身，指着一旁会客的桌椅，示意大介坐下，等两个人面对面之后，大介却做了一个出乎他意料的动作。

　　大介推开椅子，跪在了柱间的面前，他低下头，说道：“柱间大人，有一件事情，请您务必答应我。”

　　柱间被他的举动吓了一跳，心头升起了不好的感觉，他说道：“有什么事情，你先起来再说吧。”“如果您不答应我，那么我又何必起来，我愧对田岛大人，愧对宇智波一族，我只能借着这样来弥补我心中的愧疚。”

　　“什么事情这么严重！”柱间看着大介。

　　“斑最近在做的事情，您也知晓，他一心想让琉生过继。”大介这个时候猛地抬头看向柱间，大声说道，“但是，也就在昨天！泉奈他突然冲到了我家里，对我说，琉生是他的孩子！柱间大人，您明白这意味着什么！”

　　柱间后退一步，他看着大介，没有立刻回答这句话，大介看着他，说道：“当初，斑在道场说，他要娶您为妻，所有的族老都吓了一跳。这些年，您和斑之间出了多少事情，我们就是没有想到，连泉奈……泉奈……”大介看着柱间，虽然说着敬语，可是那一双眼睛直视着柱间，让柱间心中一阵发慌，他和斑的事情，如今又搅进了泉奈，这是多么疯狂的事情！

　　“现在……我为了泉奈的事情求您了！”大介边说着，边磕着头面对着柱间，“求您了！不要让泉奈抱着琉生，去验查血脉，他铁了心要做这样的事情！柱间大人，如果这件事情传出去！您是木叶的火影，这些年的成绩大家有目共睹，现在大家都称呼您为忍者之神，但是宇智波一族呢，兄弟阋墙，逼奸继母，这样的罪名！我宇智波一族以后要如何面对祖宗，要如何面对世人！”大介的头骨将柱间脚前的一块地，撞得咚咚作响，柱间被这一连串的话说的心惊又心碎，他的脸一下子变得苍白，几乎站立不稳，他看着大介的额头已经见血，只能哑着嗓子说：“别……嗑了，先起来。这件事情，我们先讨论个出路。”

　　“泉奈，说他要见您，您见不见！”大介抬起头，血从他的额上流下，看得人触目惊心，柱间手脚冰凉，他看着大介，恍惚间点了头，大介看着柱间的样子，眼中闪过一丝快意，“那么，什么时候？什么地点？”

　　“你让他定夺吧。”柱间的话轻飘飘的，整个人失魂落魄，大介说道，“这种事情，根本没有什么可拖延的。泉奈就在我的家中，柱间大人既然想解决这件事情，就到我的家里，和泉奈把事情说个分明。”

　　柱间点了点头，他脚步踉跄的去取自己的羽织，可是将羽织穿在身上的时候，却觉得木叶的徽记红的刺眼，他看着羽织又放了下来。看着自己身上的装束，说道：“算了，你先走一步，我随后就来。”

　　大介擦拭了额头的痕迹，又用护额遮掩住，然后大步朝着门外走去。

　　而柱间，换了身便衣，没有从正门而出，反而从窗户翻出，朝着大介的家中去了。

　　

　　等到柱间来到会客室的时候，另外两人已经坐在席中，看到柱间后，泉奈压抑不住狂喜，可随后柱间的神色让泉奈觉得有些不对劲。

　　“柱间，你怎么了？”泉奈问道。

　　柱间看了他一眼，说道：“我如你所愿来了就可以了，泉奈，你又何必多余问我怎么样……我现在什么心情你不知道吗？”他心情烦乱之下，语气甚至显得咄咄逼人。

　　泉奈脸色一白，立刻说不出话来，而大介看到他这样，立刻说道：“泉奈！火影大人已经来到了，你有什么话，还不快点当面说清楚！你昨天不是威胁我，要带着琉生去验血吗！你还说，既然斑将你逼到这个地步，你索性就鱼死网破好了。怎么，这些威胁我的话，你都忘记了吗！”

　　泉奈一个激灵，猛地想起了今天的目的，他看着柱间，说道：“柱间，斑要过继琉生的事情，你怎么说？”

　　“这件事情，我没有任何意见。”柱间看都不看泉奈，冷淡的说道。

　　“为什么？！”泉奈看着柱间，“你心知肚明，琉生是我的孩子。我们之间明明那么亲密过！柱间，你难道都不记得了吗？”

　　“我只是看到你，就想起了田岛！”柱间毫不客气的说道，“泉奈，后来我就说过我们之间应该断了，你不要再纠缠不清了。”他如今也顾不上大介这个外人在这里，他和斑的关系好不容易稳定下来，如今又平地生波。这一切都是他招惹泉奈的报应，想到之后的一切，柱间的心都变得硬起来。

　　“柱间，你又何必对我这么心狠。你这么逼迫我，就不怕我将我们的关系公诸于世吗！”泉奈厉声说道，他的脑海里，如今只有着柱间绝情的声音，已经听不见别的话语，柱间冷淡的面容就像是钢刀一样，凌迟着他的内心。

　　“泉奈，我只是希望，借着这个机会，让你彻底认清，我们之间是绝不可能的。”柱间看着泉奈，“我之前总是对你说，你应该活着，为了你父亲活着，或许你会不明白我的意思，以为我对你还留有旧情，但是……泉奈，这件事情绝无可能。”

　　“为什么斑就可以！”泉奈直接将桌案掀翻，他看着柱间，质问道，“为什么斑就可以！你忘记父亲是他逼死的吗？！”

　　柱间因为他的质问而失去了脸上的血色，但是那双眼睛反而因此显得更加明亮：“是，这是我欠你父亲的。但是，我不欠你，泉奈我根本不欠你什么。”

　　泉奈只觉得耳边嗡嗡作响，世界上的一切纷杂声音似乎都在此时褪去，他看着柱间，看着这个自己痴迷多年的人，眼前一阵阵发黑，他紧咬着牙关，却直接将嘴唇咬破，血流了下来，泉奈就像是精气神都被抽空了一般，他看着柱间，说道：“柱间，你真的……丁点……”

　　“丁点都没有。”柱间看着泉奈凄惨的模样，却丝毫没有动容，泉奈静静的闭上眼睛，感觉自己似乎在此时就已经失去了生命，他不知道自己为什么还在呼吸，不知道为什么心脏还在跳动，他情愿自己的性命在此时终结。然而，世间的残酷就在于，没有人会真正心碎而死。

　　至少，他宇智波泉奈不会。他还要活着，看着自己所爱是多么的无情。

　　大介看着眼前的一场荒诞悲情的闹剧，他冷眼旁观着，然后说道：“泉奈，你醒着吗？”

　　“我还醒着……”泉奈怅然说道，他还醒着，他还应该面对这残酷的现实，“柱间，让我带琉生走。让我带着他离开木叶，我永远不会再回来。”

　　“这件事情，你应该去跟斑说。”柱间看着泉奈，“如果只是我开口，斑会疯了。他不能疯。泉奈，这件事情你应该向他开口，求他让你带走琉生。”

　　“你让我去求他？！让我这个琉生的亲生父亲去求他！”泉奈的声音因为惊怒而变得扭曲，“我为什么要去求他，这明明是我们两个人的孩子。”

　　然而柱间只是看着他，那双眼中没有丝毫的情感，这种冷酷让他看起来甚至不像千手柱间。

　　“我会促成这件事情，你不用担心。”柱间说道，“但是，带走琉生，必须得你开口，求他。无论斑提出什么条件，你都需要自己斟酌。”

　　“荒谬。”泉奈怒道。

　　“有什么比眼前的事情更荒谬的……”柱间露出了进屋的第一个笑容，他望向窗外，眼神迷离，他已经能够预示到即将来临的一场风暴。

　　斑会做出怎样的反应？他根本不敢想象。

　　斑会恨泉奈，也会恨他。

然而除此之外，别无他法。  
就算他不想管这件事情，一旁的大介也不会作罢。柱间眼角的余光还能看到大介那张流着鲜血的苍老面容，柱间深吸了一口气，他已经有了准备。

　　  
　　　幕 四二零

　　大介根本不给柱间犹豫的机会，当柱间确定让泉奈去求斑的时候，大介站起身，插入到他们之间的谈话中：“柱间大人，泉奈，你们既然已经谈好了，就不要再有犹豫和拖延了！”

泉奈看着大介，神色恍惚，大介看到他这幅伤心欲绝的模样，只觉得恨铁不成钢，将这个失魂落魄的男人从几案前拽起来，大介说道：“泉奈，你难道想要反悔吗？你难道还想着要拖累宇智波声名的事情吗？”他的语气如同雷霆一般，严厉、毫不客气！

泉奈看向他，那双眼睛中的悲意同大介的目光相触。大介抿着唇，而柱间看气氛僵持，只能缓缓站起身，软下语气，说道：“泉奈他只是走神了。”

　　大介哼了一声，松开了泉奈的胳膊，而泉奈深吸一口气，他知道自己该放手了，此时的悲伤对于事实无补于事，还在消磨着大家的耐性。

泉奈说道：“我们去找斑，我会同他好好谈谈。”他皱着眉头，胸口满溢着恶心，可是他还是得应承下来，“哪怕真得被他羞辱，我也会开这个口！”

他没有了情感，唯一拥有的孩子怎样都不该舍弃，无论斑会不会松口，他都要把琉生带走。即便是斑不让他带走，就算拼了这条命，他也要把孩子抱走，抱着他走到天涯海角。

泉奈的眼睛此时亮得让人心悸，让人看着就当心到时候场面失控。柱间心中也有了决定，说道：“我会一同在场。”说完，他转身离开。

柱间走出大介的这间宅子，一时间站在外面，竟然不知道该走向什么地方。最后，柱间还是回到了自己办公的场所，看着丢在沙发上的衣服，柱间愣愣出神。

　　直到这个时候，他身心的疲惫感才由内而外的散发出来。柱间闭着眼睛，坐在自己的椅子上，椅背支撑着他垮下的身体，柱间深吸一口气，他知道自己在做什么，也不后悔自己所说、所做，但是想到这件事情的结局，他的手指还是在微微颤抖着。

　　有些事情，明明已经纠缠了这么久，终于要在一天迎来了终结吗？

　　就在柱间出神之际，房间里传来了另外一个人的声音。

　　“兄长，你出去了。”

　　扉间从暗处走了出来，他神情复杂地看着柱间，柱间睁开了眼睛，说道：“在房间里太闷了，我出去待了一会。”

　　“撒谎！”扉间揭穿了柱间这个毫无说服力的谎言，“如果你只是出去一下，你又何必换衣服，兄长，究竟发生了什么事情。”

　　“什么都没有发生。”柱间否定着。

　　扉间的忍耐也到了极限：“如果什么都没有发生，那么兄长为什么要哭泣。为什么要对我隐瞒自己的情感，兄长，我想问……为什么！”

　　柱间这时才发现脸上的冰凉，不知不觉，他竟然落泪了。

　　柱间低下头，回避着扉间的视线，最后他说道：“扉间，有些事情你之后就会知道的。至于现在……我很累，想好好休息一下。”

　　扉间咬着自己的牙，看着柱间疲倦的神态，他的兄长到了这样的地步，竟然还是不愿意同他讲自己的心事，他这个兄弟……在柱间的心目中，难道就丁点的忙都帮不上吗？！

　　想到这里，扉间甚至觉得委屈，他已经很久没有这样的感受。可是，就算委屈又如何？他难道能对自己的兄长怎样吗？

　　扉间只能说道：“兄长，无论怎样，我和千手一族都是站在你这里的。”说完，扉间朝着门外走去，他已经后悔自己要给兄长送公文的举动了，假如不是如此，或者他也不用这样的不甘。

　　就在扉间即将离开房间的时候，柱间忽然说道：“扉间，很快就要结束了。”

　　柱间没头没尾说了这句话，就不在说其他的，而站在门口的扉间想着柱间的话，忍不住露出了苦涩的笑容。

　　

泉奈并没有让人等待太长的时间。一张拜帖很快送到了宇智波家的宅邸，玲子将它送到了斑的面前，拜帖的格式十分规整，又有泉奈本人的印章，所以无需考虑造假的问题。斑看着这张拜帖，即使是用最苛刻的要求来看待这张拜帖，他也找不到拒绝的理由。  
他将拜帖扔到一边，看着房间里的陈设。泉奈用这么正式的方式来要求会面，他找不到拒绝的理由，自然只能同泉奈会面，他并不畏惧这件事情，但是真正让他犹豫的是，这张拜帖上所拜会的是他和柱间。  
泉奈以胞弟的身份，以许久没有正式向继母、兄长问安的理由要求会面，所以，如果他应承下来，就无法阻止泉奈同柱间见面。  
斑的手指叩击着桌面，心里觉得烦闷得很。  
难以下决断的斑将玲子喊了过来，说道：“如果柱间回来了，请他到书房同我见面。”  
玲子点头应了，柱间比斑稍晚些回来，玲子转述了斑的话，柱间心里没有什么意外，但是他知道，他不能让斑知道，自己明了这件事情。否则，斑无论如何都是会拒绝这场会面的！  
柱间来到书房，同斑面对面坐着，他们近来的关系说不上好也谈不上冷淡，住在同一屋檐下的人，对彼此的存在和态度仿佛都有了适应力。斑没直接解释，反而将拜帖推到柱间的面前，他望着柱间，不动声色的问：“柱间，你觉得这张拜帖，我应该拿它怎么办？”  
柱间展开了面前的拜帖，三下两下看完了内容，然后说道：“泉奈既然将礼数做足了，你作为兄长也不好冷淡他。”  
“所以是要见了。”斑说道。  
“如果你不想见，那就不见吧。”柱间又说。  
柱间心里都因为这句话而冷笑了一下，什么时候，他变成了这样的人。一面应承了那头，一面心里又期盼着斑的拒绝能够让他不用面对那个时刻。  
斑的手指叩击着桌面，心里还是在斟酌着，柱间和泉奈曾经的关系在他心中就像是一根刺，他忌惮着泉奈，但是……  
斑的目光又落在拜帖上，既然泉奈用这么正式的方式来见他，想必如果他不见，泉奈一定不会善罢甘休，这件事情反而变得更加麻烦。  
斑说道：“……我会回复泉奈一个具体的日子。倒是……你有时间见他吗？”  
“你打算约定哪个日子？”  
“这件事情尽早解决，明天如何？”斑问道。  
柱间点了点头：“我会派人跟扉间说明情况的，明天我陪你一同见见泉奈。”  
确定了柱间的态度，斑说道：“时间差不多了，一起去用饭吧。”  
柱间点了点头，心里却觉得有些难受，在柱间站起来时，斑伸手握着柱间的手腕，然后皱了皱眉，说道：“你最近怎么瘦了？”  
“天气太热，吃不下什么东西吧。”柱间犹豫了一下，还是没有抽回被斑握着的手，他们相伴去了前厅，柱间瞥了一眼斑，对他和泉奈之间约定一无所知的斑让他心口闷闷疼痛着。  
他从来不是个喜欢隐瞒的人，但是……这一次，他不得不让步，为了宇智波的声名，也为了田岛，斑成了这样的牺牲品。  
柱间同斑并肩行着，他深知此后想必也不会有这样的机会了。

泉奈走入宇智波家的会客厅中，这并不是一个正式会面客人的地方，斑选择了一间并不大的房间。推开门时，即便是泉奈已经接受了自己失败的事实，可是看到柱间端坐在那里，神情冷淡的模样，他的心口还是隐隐作痛。  
这股阵痛或许会跟随他的下半生，毕竟谁能忘记曾经拥有的美好，谁又能从容的看淡情爱，他这一生有一半的时间都牵系在了柱间的身上，即便是想要忘记，又怎么能够忘记！  
泉奈深呼吸一口，缓缓吐出才走进房间里。他既清醒又恍惚，觉得情感好似被强制抽离了一般，于是一丝不苟的用礼仪拜见了自己的兄长和继母。  
斑和柱间冷淡的应酬着，也礼数周到的问候了泉奈，泉奈闭上眼睛，朝斑行礼，语气一板一眼的直入正题：“兄长，今日小弟来拜会兄长，是一件事情要恳求您。我们是一母同胞的兄弟，母亲死后，父亲忙着族内事务，您如兄如父的照料我与几位兄弟，这份疼爱随着几位兄弟的离世日益加倍。这样的恩情，我却一直没有机会报答您，实在是令我十分惭愧。”  
斑听到泉奈十分郑重的说辞有些惊讶，他和泉奈多年的兄弟之情，如果说因为矛盾彻底淡忘了，那是不可能的事情。只是，他实在不明白，泉奈为什么今天要说这番话。  
斑说道：“这是我作为兄长应该做的事情，泉奈，你有什么事情不妨直说。”  
“兄长，我这份感激是没有虚假的。”泉奈闭上眼睛，“我也一直记得，您在战场上的几次搭救！这些年，我们是有了许多矛盾，但是这些事情，我也没有忘记……”  
斑皱起了眉头，当泉奈提起这些事情时，他的心中难掩烦躁。他和泉奈曾经的兄弟之情没有虚假，可是这些年，他们又彼此憎厌着对方，毕竟爱人只有一个，也永远没办法同他人共享。泉奈应该对这件事情是了然的，所以今天的这番说词又是为了什么？！  
柱间观察着斑的神情，留意到他的烦躁，于是将手放到斑的手背上，轻拍了两下。斑感到柱间手心的温度，看了一眼柱间，只能按捺着自己的心情，说道：“还说那些做什么。起来吧，既然这份情感是真的，就不要再这样郑重其事了。”  
“愚弟，今天是有一件事情想要恳求兄长。”泉奈大声说道。  
斑看着泉奈，眯起了眼睛：“你说吧，我可以斟酌考虑。”  
“愚弟恳求兄长，将琉生这孩子过继给我！”  
斑立刻震怒，站起身来：“这是绝无可能的事情！”斑被泉奈的话彻底激怒了，他站起身，指着泉奈骂道，“我还以为你今天会说出什么天大的事情！没想到竟然在这里异想天开！这件事情绝无可能，你立刻给我滚出去！”  
泉奈对斑的愤怒不为所动，他说着原先早有腹稿的话。斑愤怒不已，他又何尝愿意走到这一步，他是个彻头彻尾的失败者，如今不过是在一搏，找回自己仅能掌握的。泉奈木然说道：“兄长，愚弟如今既无家室，又在雷之国这样的偏远之地，自从累及漩涡水峪，今生断无可能续弦！兄长也知道，万花筒写轮眼若使用过度会致盲，愚弟虽然目前尚无此虑，可是遥想晚年，受恶症目盲，膝下无人奉养，老无所依，这样的凄凉光景，何等悲惨！”  
斑的怒骂被泉奈的陈诉声音盖过，这一番说辞在斑看来简直再无耻不过，斑说道：“泉奈，这都是你自作自受！再去找个女人，让她为你生养个孩子！你养不起，我替你养，让你自己的孩子侍奉到终老！”  
“兄长，这种事情，愚弟做不到。”泉奈咬着牙根说道，他直视着双目赤红的斑，继续说道，“兄长，冷静听愚弟说。”  
“滚！”斑一脚踢开面前的几案，他受够了泉奈摆出来的嘴脸，想直接将这个家伙丢出去，但是这个时候，柱间挺直身拉住了斑。斑的目光立刻转到柱间身上，他双目含着怒火，柱间却还十分冷静，说道：“斑，泉奈还有话说，不妨听他说完吧。”  
“他满口胡言！”斑指着泉奈说道。  
“拿出你做家主的气度……更何况，泉奈跟你，也有了这么多年的兄弟情感，于公于私，你都该听下去。”  
“望兄长垂怜。”泉奈麻木道。  
柱间说的的确有几分道理，哪怕泉奈胡言乱语，于公于私他也要听完。斑冷笑一声，又坐了下来，他倒是要看看，泉奈还能讲出什么道理。  
“求兄长看在我们一母同胞的份上，将琉生这孩子过继给愚弟，不至于年老时孤苦无依，愚弟感激涕零！”泉奈闭着眼睛大声说道。  
“你可以自己去生一个孩子。”斑再一次说道。  
“愚弟做不到。”  
斑冷笑：“有什么做不到，你找不到，我可以替你找。”  
泉奈听着斑讥讽的言语，心一横，说道：“水峪多年来未有所出，原因是因为……愚弟无法令他怀孕！”  
荒谬！  
斑瞪大眼睛看着泉奈，没有想到泉奈竟然会说出这样的话！  
他死死地盯着泉奈，说道：“你说什么？！你再说一遍！是谁教你说这样的话！”  
“兄长说什么，愚弟听不懂！”泉奈死咬着说，“就算是再宗族面前，愚弟也是这么讲。”  
“骗子！”斑勃然大怒，泉奈竟然祭出这样的理由！这是完全切断他拒绝的后路！  
“兄长为什么要说愚弟是骗子，水峪多年来无所出，这是确确实实的事情！”泉奈说道。  
斑下意识看向柱间，他问道：“柱间，你信他的鬼话吗？这家伙竟然想这样骗走我们的孩子！”可下一刻，斑的心就跟着凉了，他看到柱间交握的两手隐约颤抖着，显然是在压抑着某种情感。  
斑将目光转向泉奈，此时的泉奈还在死死地看着柱间！  
“兄长，为了顾及我们彼此的面子，答应愚弟的请求吧。否则，这件事情在宗族祠堂里说起，您就算不答应也要答应！”泉奈的眼睛此刻亮得可怖，他完全豁出了自己的颜面，让斑根本没有拒绝的退路，“这件事情，我已经跟大介长老说过。”  
“你们……！”斑气得发抖，这件事情简直无耻透顶，他看着柱间，声音带着不可遏制的愤怒，“柱间，你相信他的胡话吗？”  
柱间这时深深吸了一口气：“……斑，我们没有退路。”他不忍心看着斑此刻的神情，能做的也只是两手紧握着，仿佛这样就能宣泄他复杂至极的心绪。  
“柱间！”斑伸手拉着柱间的手，说道：“你看着我！你在说什么？你是相信了泉奈的话吗？”  
柱间低垂下眼睛，说道：“……水峪确实是多年来一无所出。”  
斑下意识的想：泉奈到底有没有能力，难道你不清楚吗？  
但是，这句话他永远不可能说得出口。  
斑死死地盯着柱间，然后又看着泉奈，如今他已经进入了一个怪圈之中。如果要证明泉奈是在说谎，那么仿佛就在承认琉生的身世，然而如果泉奈说的是真的，他却又要将自己的孩子过继给泉奈，让孩子奉养他的晚年。  
斑咬着牙，说道：“你们两个……竟然！”他心中恨得不行，可是无论如何都无法将话说出口，他拉着柱间的手，低声说道，“柱间，你看着我。你现在看着我！”  
柱间这时才望着斑的目光，看着那双目眦欲裂的眼睛，柱间心口绞痛的厉害，可是面上却还是不动声色的。斑问他：“柱间，你竟然选择在这个时候帮他……”  
斑的声音沙哑而低沉，隐隐带着恨意，柱间下意识想要否定，可是想要出口的话被他咽下，他回答道：“斑，我没有……站在他那一边。”这句话却显得那么苍白无力。  
斑的目光转到了伏低的泉奈身上，泉奈静默的等待着斑的回答，他宁愿背负上“无法生育”的屈辱，也要得到斑确信的回答。  
斑的目光中，渐渐有了杀意，柱间立刻反握着斑的手，而泉奈则说道：“兄长，愚弟愿意付出任何代价，只求兄长能够怜悯愚弟今后晚年，愚弟愿意效犬马之劳，鞠躬尽瘁！”  
“泉奈，你这话说得真好听。”斑气笑了，他想要抽回自己的手，但是柱间却靠了过来，贴在他的耳边，说道：“斑，你不能动手，他是你的同母胞弟，你不能杀他。”  
“难道我就要被他拿捏吗？”斑从牙缝里挤出恶狠狠的话。  
他现在后悔选择了这么逼仄的房间，在这样的房间，他施展不开手脚，不能狠狠教训着泉奈，也不能逃离这让他窒息的空气。这房间里此刻充满着欺骗和对他恶意，他多么想在这里质问着柱间，质问他究竟哪里对不起他，要被这样的算计！  
斑猛地推开柱间，他站起来，看着泉奈，说道：“好！你要琉生，我给你！但是，过继的仪式还是会照旧。等过继仪式结束了，你带他去哪里，我都不会管你！”他来到泉奈的面前，居高临下的说道，“琉生交给你教养，哪怕他叫着你叔叔，也还是会奉养你的晚年。如何，泉奈你满意了吗？”斑站在原地狂笑着，笑声撕裂着他的喉咙，如同沥血一般。  
泉奈抬头狠狠地瞪着斑，斑停下笑声，迎着他的目光，说道：“你不装了吗？”  
泉奈只觉得脸上犹如被斑狠抽耳光一般，他咬紧牙关，想到自己仅剩的东西，说道：“愚弟，感激兄长的恩德！”  
“不谢。”斑已经不想再搭理泉奈一句，他看着脸色苍白的柱间，他单膝跪在柱间的面前，问道：“继母大人，您满意了吗？”他现在只想狠狠的伤害柱间，可当话说出后，斑的心里却更加堵的慌。  
他不想在泉奈的面前流露出自己的弱势，站起身就要走，可就在他转身的时候，柱间的身形却摇晃了一下。  
柱间跪坐在那里，看着斑接近着自己，吐露出从来没有说过的称呼。那一瞬间的冲击，让他感觉仿佛被敲了一记闷棍，斑的话语里，不止是恶意，还有同他的决裂。柱间在斑转身时，本想叫住他，可是才想要站起身，就膝盖一软摔在了地上。  
柱间眼前一黑，就此不省人事。

 

　　

　　幕 四二一

　　  
不过是顷刻间的事情，泉奈听到柱间倒下的声音，立刻朝柱间的方向而去，可是比他更快的人是斑，斑立刻回神查看着柱间的情况，看到靠过来的泉奈，斑狠狠地看着他，说道：“现在立刻离开这里。”  
泉奈看着柱间，说道：“柱间！”  
“我不想重复第二次，你还想不想要琉生！”斑毫不客气的把握着泉奈的命门。  
泉奈的动作僵硬了，他不得不站起身，转身离开这里。而赶走泉奈的斑，看着昏过去的柱间，走出去立刻喊人：“把大夫给我叫过来！”  
他自己将柱间抱回了房间，侍奉柱间的花子将床铺好，等一些基本的事情做完后，斑毫不客气的把花子也赶了出去。  
一时间，房间里只剩下他和柱间两个人。昏迷的柱间脸色苍白，紧闭双眼眉头蹙着，斑凝视这张面孔，当房间空无一人的时候，周围出奇的安静，静得让人能听到心中的声音，他的挣扎，他的痛苦，在这个时候回荡在胸口中，而始作俑者则对此一无所知。斑看着柱间苍白的面容，心中甚至升起了几分怨恨。

　　他要如何才不怨恨啊，他投入了漫长的时间，却终究什么都没有收获到。他曾经以为可以牵绊柱间的事物，如今证明，一文不值。

　　斑的拳头忍不住收紧，他的指甲深入到肉里，那些微的疼痛感起不了丝毫的慰藉。

　　如今柱间躺在这里，他难道能够拽着这个人的衣领大声质问吗？他用什么资格来质问？  
“柱间，你的心……你这个人，难道是没有心的吗！”斑自言自语道。

斑伸出自己的手，他的手落在了柱间的胸口，掌心能够些微的感知到柱间的心跳；然后，他将自己的手挪到了柱间的颈项，昏睡过去的柱间根本不知道，自己的要害正被其他人掌控在手下，那脆弱的咽喉只要斑稍微用劲，就会被捏碎。斑的手指在柱间的喉咙处停留的格外久，他用拇指的指腹抚摸，又试着用虎口钳制住柱间的咽喉，正如他对泉奈所做的那样。  
　　只要稍微用劲，柱间就永远的属于他。  
斑看着，时间都要在此时凝固了。但是，最终，斑的手还是落在了柱间的脸颊，他抚摸着柱间的脸颊，抚摸着他干涩的嘴唇。

 

就在这个时候，柱间睁开了眼睛。虽然昏迷过去，可是他的情况并没有那么严重，一时的背过气，等呼吸平顺后，人也就跟着起来。  
斑的喃喃自语落入到他的耳中，心中一颤，他没有立刻睁开眼睛。知道感觉到斑的手触摸着自己。当感觉到斑的手指停留在自己的咽喉时，柱间甚至希望这手能够用力，只需要用力下去，他们之间就不需要再纠缠下去了，一切都会到此而终结！  
可下一刻，他的理智回归，而斑也挪开了自己的手。  
柱间睁开了眼睛，斑抚摸着他唇瓣的手一停。默默地，斑收回了手。  
柱间开口道：“泉奈走了吗？”柱间开口之后，就明白这句话会撩动斑的怒气，即使是他自己也不清楚，他为什么要激起斑的愤怒。  
果不其然，斑说道：“我已经把他赶走了！”这句话还不够表达完他心中的愤怒，斑继续说道，“柱间，你跟他究竟在打什么算盘！”  
“为什么不再叫我继母了，斑？”柱间边撑起身，边反问斑。  
斑的脸色更加难看：“这就是你希望的吗？激怒我，柱间，这就是你的目的事吗？！”  
“斑，你知道如果将泉奈逼到绝境，他会干什么吗？”柱间没有回答斑的话，“他会毁掉宇智波一族的声名！”  
“这也是我该考虑的事情，跟你没有一点关系！”斑怒道。  
“我嫁给了你父亲，他走了，我不能让宇智波一族的声名毁在你的手上！”  
“哈，这就是你的心里话！”斑想到自己刚才说过的话，他看着柱间，看着柱间脸上因为争吵而泛起的红，“柱间，你的心究竟去了哪里！为了堵住泉奈的嘴，你连自己的孩子都可以说给就给！”斑说完之后，自嘲一笑，“哈，我都忘了，你根本就没有当琉生是你的孩子，他只是我的孩子！你的孩子，也就只有辉夜，你的宝贝辉夜！”  
柱间没办法反驳这句话，他们的争吵就像是无数旧账被翻开，每一笔都被朱红色的笔血淋淋的圈红，让人想要无视都没有办法。  
柱间深呼吸一口气，说道：“斑，你想怎么说，就怎么说吧。但是，泉奈你不可以对他动手，他不可以死。他是你的胞弟，是你父亲的儿子，如果他死了，我要怎么面对你父亲！”  
斑勃然大怒，他双手按着柱间的肩膀，口不择言道：“柱间！你看看你面前的人，你看看我！”他的手捏着柱间的下巴，让柱间的目光直视着自己，“在你面前的人是我！我父亲，宇智波田岛已经死了十二年了！十二年，在你身边的人是我！陪着他的人是我母亲！你还当自己是宇智波田岛的夫人吗？！”斑心中的怨怼再也克制不住的爆发出来，“你处处为他用心，处处为他计较，你考虑过我的感受吗？我也有心，我们也有孩子，你半点都不记在心里吗？”  
柱间看着斑，他看着连眼泪流下都毫无所觉的斑，他想替他拭去眼泪，可是手抬起来了，柱间却是挡开了斑的手，他别过头，不让斑看到自己眼中盈着的泪，他厉声说道：“斑，你不是都知道答案了吗？”  
“柱间，你的心呢？你的心去哪了！”斑质问道。  
“在你父亲那里！”柱间说道，“斑，你这些你应该一清二楚。”  
斑惨笑着，到了此时此刻，他不知道有什么比笑更好，也只有笑才不会让他觉得自己是如此的悲惨，他摇着头，说道：“你把心陪了我父亲，只留了个皮囊给我。柱间，你做得真好……这是你的复仇，这是你对我的报复！”  
柱间没有说话，可这是门外走廊匆忙的脚步声传来，玲子在门外说道：“大夫，柱间大人就在……”她才刚拉开门，看到房间里对峙的两个人，立刻后悔了起来，下一刻，茶杯就摔在了门扉上，斑说道：“都给我滚出去！”  
茶杯摔在地上，清脆的响声之后，碎成了无数片，而门外再也没有旁人的声音。斑回头看着柱间，内心中的声音在说着：放手吧，放手吧。  
斑惨然一笑，过去的他一定想象不到，他竟然也会有想要放手的一天。  
“柱间，你走吧。”斑说道。  
“好。”柱间立刻答应了。  
房间里就此陷入了沉默，斑看着房间里混乱的样子，这眼前的一切就像是一场闹剧，这场闹剧之后，只剩下两个输家。  
持续了十几年的事情，就这样落下了帷幕。  
“你现在身体不适，等身体恢复后再走。”当斑再度开口的时候，语气已经是像个款待客人的主人，或者说尽量体面的收场，已经成了他仅能选择的尊严。  
“我现在就可以，让人将扉间叫来吧。”柱间回答道。  
竟然是在宇智波家连多待一刻都不愿意，斑说道：“既然如此，我现在让人去找扉间。”  
他站起身走出房间，似乎为了躲避争吵的主人们，仆役们都躲到了前院去，斑走到前厅的位置才看到花子。花子看到斑的时候，吓得跪在了地上，她不敢看着身上气息可怖的斑，只是低着头，斑说道：“让人把扉间叫来。”  
斑的话没有人敢拖延，而收到消息的扉间也来得十分迅速，斑没有见这位客人，而是让侍女们将扉间引到了柱间的屋子里。  
屋子里已经被收拾体面，柱间正坐在床上，愣愣出神，扉间叫了他两声，柱间才缓过神，说道：“扉间，我们一起回千手。”  
“回千手……”  
“回千手，再也不用回到这里。”柱间说道。

得到这样消息的扉间效率非凡，遣人叫来了千手家的仆役，让花子一件件的辨认着柱间的衣物和私人物品。总共也没有花多少时间，就将细软准备的差不多了。  
休息了一阵，柱间的情形也好了许多，换了身体面的衣服，便自己走动着。  
斑让玲子送他们，而玲子见到这与往日不同的阵仗，终于明白有什么不一样了。  
她送人送到了玄关，脸色惨白，连笑都笑不出来，柱间临走时同她说：“玲子，以后小鹤就要麻烦你多照料着了。”  
“我明白，柱间大人。”玲子连笑容都挤不出来，她看着一群人陆陆续续走了。  
终于撑持不住，跪在了地上。  
出了宇智波的柱间，被外面湛蓝的天空晃了眼，明明感觉过了无比漫长的时间，结果天却还是湛蓝的。  
有些时间，以为很短，却没想到会格外的漫长；而有些时候，以为格外煎熬漫长，却没料到不过倏忽。  
望着湛蓝的天，柱间回头看着宇智波的宅邸，那座宅子承载了许多记忆，一时间在他的脑中炸开了，柱间同扉间说道：“我没有想到，我竟然会有离开这里的一天。”视线中的扉间不知道为什么突然模糊了，柱间摇了摇头，身体却软了下来。  
扉间接住了柱间，他撑着柱间，握着他的手。  
他的兄长不是身体虚弱，而是……无论是谁将生命中的历程彻底割裂开，都会这样筋疲力尽。  
扉间轻声说道：“兄长，没事，我们回家了。”

 

　　幕 四二二

　　柱间醒过来的时候，人已经回到了千手一族。天花板不再是过去几千个日子里熟悉的模样，自从睁开眼，他就一直愣愣出神。

　　花了许多时间，他醒过神：他们结束了。

　　“结束”这个字眼让柱间的大脑一片空白，如果是多年前，他或许会感谢这个新生。但是如今，他并没有感觉到轻松，而是感觉心中被剜去了一大块，一股寒气由脚底直上，最后变成整个人如同坠入冰窖一般。

　　当门被推开的柱间，扉间同大夫的寒暄也一同跟着进来。

　　“我兄长有些不舒服，现在人还没有醒。”他边说边带人来到柱间的床前。

　　柱间只能撑起身子，同扉间和大夫打了个招呼：“扉间，我没有什么事。”他就连感受悲伤的时间都没有，有的只是心头的空洞。

　　“兄长，你醒了！”扉间的语气带着惊醒，他说道：“那就让大夫给你准备几副补身体的药，调理调理。这些天你又瘦了！”

　　柱间不愿意推却扉间的热情，只能顺从的让大夫把脉开了药。忙活一通之后，扉间看着柱间，心头一阵满足，他让人给柱间拿来了米粥和小菜，望着柱间的目光，即使柱间刻意忽略，也没办法承受。柱间只能苦笑道：“扉间，你想要看我，以后还有很多时间，想让我好好吃个东西吧。”

　　扉间听柱间这么说，都有些不好意思了，他低头笑了两声，然后偏转过目光，不再看柱间。

　　“我之后是晕倒了吗？”柱间说道，他自嘲笑了笑，“我还以为我能一直走回千手家。结果还是让你把我带了回来。”

“这又没什么。”扉间说道，“兄弟之间还有什么可计较的。”

“也是，兄弟之间没有什么可计较的。”柱间笑了笑，将这个话题打住。他有些饿了，便低头吃了两口粥，扉间看着他，忽然说道：“兄长……我有些事情，不知道该说不该说。”

　　“什么事情，你直接说吧。”

　　“就是……这次你回来的匆忙，我也太过着急。只收拾了些细软回来，可是就我所知，兄长的嫁妆还有不少在宇智波家。我们是不是得去把兄长之前的嫁妆什么……都拿回来？”扉间斟酌着语气，小心翼翼的说道，他知道此刻提这件事情不应当，但是……为了避免夜长梦多，他宁愿受着白眼，也要把这件事情的收尾办得干干净净。

　　柱间听到扉间的话一愣，他沉默下来。他一直都是作为田岛的遗孀，田岛死的时候，如果不是斑的搅局，他早就能够带着嫁妆回到了千手，而如今扉间主动把这件事情提起来，他竟然不知道该怎么说起这件事情。如果嫁妆拿回来的话，那么跟宇智波家的关系，也就真的到此为止了。柱间想着这其中的关系，半晌没有说话，扉间看着柱间，又问了一遍：“……兄长？你不想拿回来吗？”

　　这样说着的扉间忍不住暗自握拳，到如今这个地步，兄长难道还想要留在宇智波吗？

　　柱间闭上眼睛，平复了一下呼吸，说道：“当然是要拿回来的。”他看着扉间，“只是，不要这么大张旗鼓，就好像两家闹了矛盾一样。这件事情，我会同宇智波斑谈一谈的。”

　　“兄长为什么还要见那个家伙！”扉间不满道。

　　“总要把一些事情说清楚，”柱间叹了口气，“有始有终，了断跟宇智波的牵绊吧。”

　　扉间只能听从柱间的意见，到此时，他忽然想起有一件事情忘记问了，于是说道：“兄长和宇智波斑之间是发生了什么事情吗？”

　　这件事情发生的太过突然，让他们所有人都措手不及，柱间说道：“泉奈向斑请求把琉生交给自己，这件事情，是我促成的。”柱间现在都还无法忘记斑痛苦、难以置信的神情，这件事情就像是压垮骆驼最后一根的稻草，他和斑再也不能假装一切事情都可以被遮掩过去。斑在此时痛下决心，他完全可以理解。

　　扉间被这个消息一惊，说道：“泉奈？琉生？”他看着自己的兄长，万万没想到柱间能做出这样的事情。

　　琉生和小鹤已经相处了大半年，连晴树都十分疼爱那个孩子，而如今让泉奈带走，这分明是狠狠一耳光抽在斑的脸上。扉间不知道该说什么，而接下来，柱间说道：“斑答应了，但是他还是要过继琉生。”

　　扉间彻底沉默下来，他叹了口气，轻轻拍了一下柱间的肩膀，说道：“兄长……你……”他不知道该怎么安慰柱间，最后只能说道，“你好好休息，有些事情你可以交给晴树或者我来办。”交代了这些，扉间就把安静还给了柱间，自己一个人走出门去。而直到走出门，扉间才忍不住露出了笑容：在这件事情上，斑和泉奈两个人两败俱伤，和柱间的关系也降到了冰点，这也正是他所希望的。他的兄长，从此可以跟任何一个宇智波都毫无关联。

　　

　　斑的动作很快，要过继琉生的事情很快就操办了起来。这一次宇智波族老们也格外的安静，没有议论也没有反对。而柱间作为前任族长的遗孀，这样的事情自然少不了他，如今柱间住回了千手，大介拜访之时，比以往要麻烦得多，需要专门递上拜帖。

　　柱间收到拜帖的时候，晴树正从宇智波家回来，管家夫人在门口迎着他，看到晴树之后，叹了口气，说道：“少爷又回宇智波了。”

　　晴树有些歉疚的点了点头，他如今是千手家的继承人，按理说是不该跑这么勤快的，以往还可以假借给柱间请安的借口，如今这个借口就不太好使了。但是他又怎么可以不回宇智波那边看看呢，柱间回到了千手，这是多么大的一件事情，也只有小鹤才会因为这件事情而暗自高兴。他也想劝劝小鹤不要太过高兴，可是话说出口之后，小鹤反而会不高兴，难得见面的兄弟难道要因为这件事情而吵起来吗？提过一次两次后，晴树就不再提请柱间回来的事情。

　　而斑的境况更是让晴树暗自心惊，不是因为斑如今的面目太过疯狂，真正可怕的事情在于斑毫无反应，就像是他已经将柱间彻底忘到了脑后。

　　投入了的感情能够说收回就收回吗？晴树才不会相信，他也想同斑谈一谈，可是今天话才到嘴边，斑就让他给千手这里带句话：让人把柱间的嫁妆清点一遍，宇智波家不会贪墨了柱间的嫁妆。

　　晴树失魂落魄的回到家里，就看到柱间端坐在厅内，拆看着拜帖。

　　晴树跪下来同柱间请安，说道：“母亲大人好，我刚从宇智波家回来。”

　　柱间从拜帖上抬头，说道：“我知道了，好好休息去吧。”

　　晴树犹豫了一下，说道：“父亲让母亲派人去清点嫁妆……”他说的声音很小，但是柱间还是听清楚了，“既然是斑说的，那么我会派人上门约好日子的。东西分批拿，这样才不会引起别人注意，还以为两家出了什么事情。”

　　晴树抬头看着柱间，心里真想问柱间：难道不正是出了事情吗？

　　晴树坐正身形，继续说道：“母亲跟父亲之间……”柱间听到这里抬眼看他，然后放下拜帖，“晴树，这件事情你很好奇吗？”

晴树犹豫了一下，还是点了头，柱间说道：“没什么可奇怪的，只是再也无法相处下去了……”柱间盯着手里的拜帖，思绪却飘飞到斑那边，他本该说的点到为止，却又继续道，“有些事情，根本过不去。放下了一次、两次、三次，但是心里的坎始终在那里。”他说完，抬眼看着晴树，人们都说晴树的模样像他，他却忽然觉得这孩子也不是不像斑。

“晴树，一晃眼，你也是这么大的孩子了。有些道理，我想你明白。”

晴树很想说自己并不明白。明明经过了那么多不堪的事情，竟然在这个时候无法相处下去了，这个理由实在是让人无法信服。即便是有了坎儿又怎样？柱间和斑，哪个都不是寻常的人物。

可是就在晴树还想追问下去的时候，柱间却摆了摆手，说道：“你回来辛苦了，还是回房间好好休息吧。”

　　晴树再也按捺不住自己，挺直了背脊大声问道：“母亲和父亲这么长时间都过来了，还有什么过不去的。您不是最擅长忍耐了吗？什么事情比父亲当初做下的错事还要严重！您难道对父亲真的一点感情都不剩下了吗？！”他一向是个乖巧的孩子，鲜少会向长辈表现出这样强硬的态度，柱间听到他说起“感情”，一时间将手上的拜帖放下了，他没有看晴树，反而看向窗户。就在所有人都以为斑对他的情感不会动摇的时候，其实是斑选择了退出了。

斑有许多事情都无法忘掉，他忘不了柱间同田岛的恩爱，他忘不掉柱间和泉奈的私情，他忘不掉柱间对辉夜的偏爱，他更不能忘掉柱间一而再、再而三的逼着他让步。当斑的尊严扫地之时，斑心中的怨怼也无法消散。

这都是人之常情。

　　柱间没有回答晴树，反而是扉间大声呵斥道：“晴树！你在对你母亲说什么！我对你的教诲，是让你这样质问自己的长辈吗？！”晴树转过身，看到扉间少见的震怒，晴树露出了些畏惧的神态，往日扉间虽然严厉却很少对他生气，平日更是爱护有加，这个时候露出了生气的样子，他本能的畏惧起来。

　　柱间辩解道：“扉间，没事的，是我在跟晴树讲事情。”

　　“晴树还是个孩子，兄长不要纵容他这些任性的举动！大人做出的选择，自然有大人的道理，晴树还小，他能懂些什么！”扉间怒道，他看到柱间露出怀念悲伤的神情，便不由得感到害怕，害怕兄长会再度舍他而去。

　　晴树立刻跟扉间道歉：“扉间叔叔，对不起……我只是想知道为什么……”

　　“为什么？！因为宇智波斑不配！”扉间怒道。

　　晴树眼中闪过一丝受伤的神情，他忍不住回道：“可是他是我的父亲！作为孩子，我总要知道为什么！”

　　“你已经是千手家的孩子了！”扉间更是气恼，“你如今是千手的继承人，试问他宇智波能给你什么？能让你成为族长吗？能让你受人尊敬吗？你不知道鹤千代是怎么被人非议吗！”

　　“扉间，不要再说了！晴树还是个孩子！”柱间站起身，他伸手拉着失态的扉间，将他拉到自己的身后，被这样斥责的晴树颤抖着嘴唇，脸上因为扉间的话而变得绯红，无论平日怎么老成，他终究是个孩子。残酷的事实揭开在他的面前，他也没有什么可争辩的。他如今比小鹤更加淡定从容，没有千手家的关系，是绝无可能的。

　　柱间看着晴树眼中的泪花，说道：“晴树，不要往心里去，扉间这是气话。他只是……”

　　“母亲，我都知道……我都知道……”晴树带着哭腔说道，“我不该问这些，我先回房间去。”他站起身，仓皇的跑回房间。

　　这个时候，柱间转头看着还气恼的扉间，说道：“扉间，你冷静点……”

　　“我千手家难道对他不够好吗！”扉间手掌拍着桌子，“我对他难道不比斑更负责任吗！？”

　　“好了好了……”柱间看着扉间，眼神里透着忧心，他不知道自己才回来两天，扉间就这样患得患失。他顺着扉间的背，心中感情不免复杂，过了好一会，扉间才平复过来，冷静下来的扉间轻声说道：“兄长，你让我冷静一下，我已经够冷静的了，不然……。”

　　听到他这样说，柱间叹了口气：“好吧，你不要多想……今后，我哪里也不会去了。”

　　扉间闭上眼睛，他心中多么希望这句话千真万确，再也不会改变。

　　

　　幕 四二三

　　宇智波一族的过继仪式按照大介通知的日子举办了，这时候，已经是柱间回到千手的十天后，考虑到仪式的流程，柱间推了工作，早早的来到了宇智波家做准备。

　　玲子打开门看到他时，眼睛都跟着红了起来，说道：“柱间大人，您回来了吗？”

　　柱间看着玲子，说道：“我是来参加过继仪式的。”

　　玲子看着柱间脱下鞋，走了进来，说道：“怎么会……”她心知道这不是自己该过问的，可是想到还不知道这件事情的蜜豆，心里就更加难过，“您不在宅子里，感觉家里都冷清多了。”

　　“有一天，斑或许会替这里找个新主人吧。”柱间轻声说道，说完这句，他问道玲子，“我要在哪里做准备？”

　　“东西都在您的房间准备好了。”玲子说道。

　　“都拿到前院来吧，内院是家眷住的地方。”柱间拒绝道。

　　“可是……”玲子犹豫着，可是看到柱间坚定的神情，只能依从他的话。玲子让花子将柱间的礼服和配件一并拿到了前院的客房，房间里没什么人居住的痕迹，这让柱间都显得自在很多。柱间换好了礼服，便直接做到前厅去，斑早已经等候在那里，与他一同的还有几位宇智波家的族老。他们听说了斑和柱间分开的事情，心中都暗自震惊，唯独大介神态从容，替斑招待着柱间。

　　大介说道：“柱间大人，麻烦您跑一趟。”

　　“这是我应该做的事情。”柱间点头应道。他的身份是田岛的遗孀，座次坐在首位，斑坐在他的左手第一位，没一会泉奈也来到了，坐到斑的身边。坐在那里的三个人，似乎都没有了说话的意思，只有几位族老尴尬的活跃气氛。

　　

　　斑还是第一次知道，自己能做到这样的地步，就好像是他一夜回到了几十年前，柱间还是他继母的那个时候。他不能对柱间表达出情爱，他只能让柱间以为他们只是私交甚好的朋友。他以为自己再也做不到这点，但是想不到的是，人的适应力就是强。

　　他这十天里，每一天都是恍恍惚惚的。

　　有时候以为柱间还在他的身边，有时候头脑格外的清醒意识到他和柱间之间再无可能，有时候他跑到琉生的怀里，看着那个安详睡去的孩子，不知不觉看的出神。

　　可是，当他坐在前厅的时候，头脑反而是这几天最清醒的，甚至在看到泉奈的时候，内心所感受到，也只剩下了麻木。

　　或许是那一天太痛了，痛得胜过了一切，自那日之后，也没有什么可以伤害到他。

　　试问一个人连心都没有了，又怎么会感觉到难受呢？

　　斑看着房间内，人们各异的神色，那些族老们有些人在看笑话，有些人看他仿佛看着一座即将喷发的火山，而大介，他很从容。

　　大介站起来说道：“仪式快要开始了，柱间大人，斑大人，你们先到里屋去吧。”

　　而泉奈，他看向大介，问道：“琉生呢？”

　　大介走近他，压低声音，警告着：“事已至此，我已经帮你到这里了，你要是再动什么别的心思，我和斑都不会放过你！”

　　“你以为我还能做什么吗？”泉奈苦涩说道。

　　大介说道：“泉奈，有些事情说太明白就没有意思了。”

　　泉奈和大介对视一眼，两个人错身而过，大介依旧是今天的司仪，他看着其他几个忍族的人也陆续来了，目光转向房间内的两个人，仍旧是不免担忧。

　　

　　柱间和斑两个人坐在房间里，等候着仪式的进行，这场仪式里，因为琉生还年幼，所以是由小鹤这个兄长抱着他进行的。他们心知肚明，等到仪式结束后，泉奈肯定不会在木叶久留，之后就是分别的时候，到时候小鹤也会知道这场仪式的真正目的，不过就是一次告别。

　　两个人待在房间里，房间里却格外的安静，只有两个人呼吸的声音。

　　他们两个似乎谁也不想开口，就在这个时候，斑和柱间听到了外面敲钟的声音。这个声音意味着仪式已经开始了，很快门扉就会被打开，小鹤会抱着琉生进来向他们两个人敬茶。

　　柱间只觉得掌心都有了汗，他将目光放在斑的身上，害怕他会有什么举动。

　　就在这个时候，斑说道：“为什么看着我？”

　　“在想你会不会让这场仪式继续进行。”柱间老实说道。

　　“……柱间，人都是会变的。”斑慢慢地说道，现在的他和往日又有些不同，至少在柱间看来，此时的斑冷静得一如多年之前，“我们两个都已经受够了。”

　　“你能这么平静说出这样的话，我很欣慰。”柱间斟酌着自己的字句。

　　“很多事情，与其放着堆积，不如就此放手。”斑这时转过头看着柱间，那双写轮眼让柱间的呼吸一时屏住，随后……眼睛在柱间的眼前渐渐变成了和平日没有差异的黑色，斑继续道，“你担心我会动手？不要担心……柱间，我放手了。你是不是很高兴？”

　　斑的话语就像是一把刀，直接将柱间的胸口剖开，他的问句就如同一把钩子，将皮肉鲜血淋漓的撕扯开，而目的不过是想让柱间袒露他那颗沧桑的心。

　　柱间连呼吸中都可以感觉到难以言喻的痛楚，只是他不能言说。

　　斑又问：“我想了一会，想不明白，柱间你为什么会晕过去？你已经忧虑到了那种地步？连和我吵架都没有办法承受了吗？”

　　一连串的反问让柱间哑口无言，他抿着嘴唇，这个时候外面的声响越发接近，最后门扉在他们的面前打开。小鹤抱着懵懂的琉生走了进来，门外的人都因为这件事情而露出或真心或假意的笑容。

　　站在一旁的大介说道：“琉生少爷向族长行礼。”这个时候，小鹤看了一眼琉生，跪拜下来，代替琉生行礼，而大介紧接着又让琉生向柱间行礼，正在襁褓中的琉生不知道，此时的柱间是什么身份，他看着熟悉的斑，咯咯的笑着。清脆的笑声又让一旁的泉奈听的心碎，在这场中的人，竟然没有一个人是赢家。

　　小鹤压抑着自己对柱间的不满，跪下行礼，大介这个时候割破了琉生的手指，让他在的血落在仪式中的碗里。

　　到此为止，琉生的血脉已经被记在斑的名下，无论他的亲生父亲是谁，琉生从此也只是斑的孩子。

　　泉奈在此时牙都要咬碎了，可是他无可奈何，众人纷纷给斑道贺，而柱间则借口疲惫回到了前院的客房里。他跪坐在房里，能听到外面的人声渐渐离开，他看着门扉，等待着一个人叩响着门扉，但是时间一分一秒过去，当门扉敲响的时刻，门外站着的人却是晴树。

　　晴树站在门外，看到柱间眼中一闪而过的失落，他说道：“母亲，扉间叔叔让我陪您回去。”

　　“我知道了，我们走吧。对了……外面的人都走了吗？”柱间问道。

　　“是。只剩下几位宇智波一族的族老。”晴树回答道，在他过来的路上也不免被长老们看几眼，和往日不同，这次再也没有闲言碎语。柱间起身，朝着门外走去，就在这个时候，没想到听到其他人的呼喊声。

　　晴树最先分辨出那是小鹤的声音，都顾不上跟柱间说一声，就追了过去，柱间皱起眉头，也跟了过去。晴树循声跑到了后院，听到小鹤哭喊着：“去哪里了？去哪里了？！”

　　孩子的哭声尖利，晴树一听就奔了过去，问道：“小鹤，发生什么事情了？”这个时候，走廊的尽头也出现了皱着眉头的斑，他也是听到小鹤的哭声而过来的。

　　小鹤哭道：“我把琉生带回房间，可是一回头，他就不见了……房间里都没有，乳娘也没看到他，琉生……琉生是不是被坏人偷走了。”他一想到那是自己的小弟，便格外的伤心，抱着晴树大声哭着，晴树一听也慌了，“什么？这么大的孩子……”他猛地回头看向柱间，说道，“母亲，快点让人查查，今天有哪些宾客过来。今天到我们家里的人，也只有他们了！”

　　柱间站着，他和斑分别站立在走廊的两段，他试图开口说些什么，可是却说不出声音。斑遥遥看着他，也不说话，他们两个人就像是等待着谁会开口一样。

　　最终，柱间说道：“不用找了。”他吞咽了唾沫，下面的话，即使是他也难以启齿，“琉生，应该已经被泉奈带走了。”

　　晴树扭头看向柱间，一脸的不敢置信，他抱着自己孤单的弟弟，看着柱间，又看向斑……在斑的脸上，晴树只看到了解既定事实的冷酷，晴树在这个时候已经控制不住自己的情绪，他不知道该向谁发泄着满腔的荒谬之感。他看向柱间——柱间知道这件事情，他看向斑——斑同样也明了，但是即便如此，他们还是做出了这样的事情！

　　晴树伸手捂着小鹤的耳朵，尽管他知道这样是自欺欺人。但是他质问父母的话，他不希望自己的弟弟听在耳里。

　　晴树说道：“父亲、母亲……为什么都不去追泉奈叔叔？”

　　斑说道：“晴树，不要问了，带你弟弟离开。”

　　小鹤这个时候已经忍不住推开了晴树，他跑向斑，拉着他的手，哀求道：”父亲，既然你知道是谁，就快点把琉生带回来啊！“

　　而晴树则朝着柱间走去，他看到柱间的眼中盈着泪水，可是眼泪没有落下，柱间看起来就像是没有任何表情。晴树没办法像小鹤那样质问着，他知道，这件事情已经被三个大人讨论过了。然而无论如何，他都不会如斑所愿，让小鹤不再理会这件事情。

　　斑说道：“这是我和你母亲答应泉奈的，让他带走琉生。”

　　“那你为什么不让他带走我！让我不用成为你们两个置气的工具！”小鹤大声说道，“反正对他来说，我们也不过是个可有可无的东西！”他怨恨的说道，柱间抿了唇，还是晴树拉住了小鹤。

　　“小鹤！父亲！”晴树喊住他，他恐惧的看着斑，害怕他的父亲在这样的刺激下说出真相。这样的真相，对小鹤来讲无非是另一次的伤害。

　　斑看着晴树，这个孩子比他想象中的更清楚一些事情，斑这个时候低头看向小鹤，说道：“因为我只有你了，小鹤。”斑说完，手刀敲在了小鹤的颈项上，软下去的小鹤被他打横抱起来，在斑这样的成人怀里，这孩子看上去显得身姿伶仃，格外的可怜。

　　斑说道：“事情解决了，柱间，你走吧。”

　　他们两人站立在两端，没有灯光照射的廊道显得光线十分昏暗，柱间说道：“以后你一个人管教小鹤，辛苦了。”

　　“我已经习惯了。”斑淡淡的说道。

　　柱间转过身，晴树跟在他的身后，可是他走了两步又忍不住回头看着斑，他还记得这个男人曾经是多么的疼爱自己，也记得这个男人在自己面前是多么的心碎，如今……那些都过去了，挺直背脊的斑看上去一切安好，好像说放下就真的放下了。晴树想冲过去拥抱他，可是柱间已经走过拐角，连背影都消失了，晴树停住了自己的脚步，说道：“父亲，你要照顾好自己和小鹤。”

　　“我知道了，快点回去吧。”斑的语气中多了一点温度。

　　晴树追向柱间，选择了自己的路。

　　

　　幕 四二四

　　柱间嫁妆的事情被低调处理了，千手家年轻一点的管家到了宇智波家，跟他接洽的人是玲子。玲子是个十分干练的人，一早就找出了当初的礼单，上面都记载着嫁妆的名录。当初千手扉间在家中也准备了一份，就像是他提前几十年知道，柱间有朝一日都会回到千手家一般。

　　管家把名单一核对，确认无误后，就开始清点了一部分。最先清点出来的，都是贵重的布料、华美的漆器和一些昂贵瓷器。这些东西都十分小心的被他们夜里带回了千手家，有一些东西找不着了，又核对着玲子那边的账簿，确认是损坏了或者丢失了。这样细致的盘点，在不引人耳目下，持续了将近半个月，在这半个月里，小鹤一点一滴的看着这个家里再也没有千手柱间的痕迹。

　　他这个时候，真正确信，以后自己的生活中再也没有千手柱间这个人。

　　他不再需要对这个人叫母亲，也不用看到两个成年人没日没夜的赌气，这一切在他看来都过于美好。

　　如果不是琉生被泉奈带走了，他应该会非常高兴。

　　想到琉生的离开，小鹤甚至怨怼着斑，他还记得自己在夜晚里醒来，斑正坐在他的身边，明明房间里有人，斑却没有点起灯光，也没有坐在月光中，直到小鹤坐起身的时候才发现隐没在黑暗中的斑。

　　斑轻声说道：“小鹤，你醒了。”

　　“父亲，你之前说的是什么意思？”他问着斑，他的记性还没有差到会忘记斑最后的那句话。

　　“字面的意思，我只有你了。”

“既然如此，父亲为什么不保护琉生，却放任他被泉奈叔叔带走。”小鹤来到斑的跟前，握着他的手，他的父亲看起来那么的冷酷，却又那么的孤单，他不知道该怨恨他，还是该爱着他。心中的矛盾让小鹤落下了眼泪，他只能将矛盾指在柱间的身上。

“都是他是吗！都是他！”

“小鹤，和柱间的事情，已经到此为止了。”斑不想多谈。

　　“只是到此为止就结束了吗！”小鹤看着自己的父亲，“父亲，你为什么不怨恨他，他做了那么多的错事，你为什么还要容忍他！”

　　斑看着小鹤，那张稚嫩的脸上满是怒气，小鹤明明出生时是个羸弱的孩子，曾经也是个柔软的孩子，而如今这样的戾气是像谁？

　　斑想了想，觉得在镜中看到过，那正是如他一般的怒气，他的孩子就像是另外一个他，也同他一样的无能，无论怎样的呐喊着自己的怒火，却始终不会被人所理会。

　　“小鹤，你难道以为我不怨恨吗？”斑闭上眼睛，他曾经试着想象着将柱间杀死，来独占这个人，可是一个死了的柱间没有任何意义，他频繁的回忆起柱间的笑容，柱间的妩媚，柱间的种种，于是怎样都无法幻想到柱间的死亡。斑看着小鹤，说道：“怨恨对千手柱间没有任何用处，所以我选择放下……从此，你再也不用跟你厌恶的人待在一个屋檐下了，小鹤你开心吗？”

　　小鹤说不出“开心”这个词，他咬紧着自己的嘴唇，最后选择拥抱斑。这个时候他也只能选择如此，他感觉到自己父亲如山岳般沉稳的身形在轻微的颤抖，这让小鹤抱的更紧，他感觉到斑摸了摸他的头。

　　眼泪就这么流下了。

从此之后，他也不会再对人提起琉生的事情。因为琉生的结局，意味着他父亲的屈辱。

但是他会永远记得，无论在外人的眼中，木叶的火影是怎样仁慈和善的人，在他心目中，也不过是个给他父亲带来无限屈辱的混蛋。

这是他的怨恨。

 

　　夏天就在沉闷的蝉鸣中不知不觉过去，没有人意识到，柱间忽然从宇智波家搬到了千手家，只有少数人曾经看到过，有人搬着许多礼物进了千手的宅子里。

　　柱间仍然是木叶的火影，斑也还是木叶暗部的负责人之一。他们不时会在年会上碰面，和二十几年前一般的平和交流，就像是一切都没有发生一般。小鹤也在这个夏季通过了下忍考试，不用再度过平庸的学校生活，而可以跟在上忍的后面，接着不同的任务，走到木叶之外的地方去。

　　每一个人都在时间的流逝下，面貌悄无声息改变，然后……秋天就这样来到了。

　　

　　秋天是丰收之际，稻田里的谷物变得金灿，在木叶这个时节，商人们总是来往的十分频繁，买卖着货物，即便是秋风萧瑟也没办法吹去人们的热情，木叶的街头还是十分的喧闹。

辉夜在这个时候回到了木叶，比以往都要从容的多，他坐在载着稻草的马车，啃着水果悠闲地度过岗哨。太阳晒在身上，连身边的稻草都透着谷物的馨香，在香甜的香气和瓜果的滋润下，辉夜实在太过惬意。

　　岗哨上的人看到辉夜的面孔，有些羡慕，为了作弄他朝他扔了块石头，辉夜睁开眼睛挥开了，冲使坏的人眨了眨眼。

　　“辉夜，你任务完成没有？”岗哨里的人问。

　　“你这不是废话嘛！”辉夜的声音从渐远的马车上传来，而驾着马车的农民则回头看了眼辉夜，等到了街市上，辉夜给人塞了车钱，就朝着不远的暗部而去。

　　暗部里递交任务的地方，靠近着几位头目的办公室，辉夜刚进暗部，就同日向打了个照面。

　　“你这个家伙！”日向看到辉夜就有一股子闲气，说道：“我以为你还要在外面赖一阵子。”

　　辉夜挡着千寻朝自己袭来的肘击，说道：“我大大方方回来不好吗？”

　　“好，你来交任务？”

　　辉夜点了点头，千寻给他指了个位置，说道：“那你自便，我去忙了，这会要去打个土匪了。”

　　辉夜嗤笑一声，看着千寻离开，他很快交了任务，并没有先回到千手那里，而是来到了宇智波大介的家中，这个老家伙也没有什么外出的习惯，加上辉夜提前通知了，正在家里等待着他。

　　辉夜大大方方进门，知道有不少人看到了自己，消息很快会传进斑的耳朵里，但是无所谓，这是他要的效果。

　　大介看到比之前更俊朗的辉夜，说道：“这一次，你回来的真快。”

　　“逼使我离开这里的事物终于消失了，我当然要回来”辉夜慢慢说道，当说出这些话时，他感觉到长久盘踞在自己心头的事物消散了许多，让他只觉得如释重负。

大介看着辉夜神情，心里明白他所指的是什么。

两人随后进到茶室，辉夜跪坐在大介面前，同他行礼伏在榻榻米上，说道：“这件事情能够解决，多亏了您肯拉下面子，真的十分感谢。”

“你这样就是见外了，我们都是为了宇智波着想。假如，验血这件事情真的发生了，到时候一切就无法挽回了。”大介扶起辉夜，他看着神情肃整的年轻人，心中许多感慨，“只是我没想到，你母亲竟然会……”他说到这里，停顿了一下，观察着辉夜的神情，担心自己的话让辉夜感觉到不快。

　　辉夜坐下来，大介给他倒了茶水，辉夜说道：“我不知道它会成功，但是……我知道人的忍耐会有限度，我的忍耐如此，您的忍耐如此……哪怕是斑这样的疯子，同样也是。”辉夜的目光盯着杯子，这么多年，他不是白白度过的，他又怎么不会不懂那些啃食着内心平静的怨怼，“我们都知道，斑在容忍我母亲，从母亲和泉奈有了关系就是如此……但是母亲不会让他发泄怒气，为了我父亲，他也会留下泉奈好好活着。这就是他们之间的矛盾。”辉夜喝着茶水，苦涩的茶水在舌根回甘，“所以，长期的拉锯，他们身心俱疲……这件事不过是最后的那根稻草……”

　　大介看着辉夜，这个过早明白人间险恶的年轻人无疑是他宇智波一族的希望，这样的城府在他主掌宇智波一族时，无疑会带领着宇智波一族走上巅峰。

　　大介说道：“辉夜，你父亲没有看错你。”

　　辉夜没有接话，只是喝着茶水，他沉默不语的模样让人觉得心疼。大介心里感叹，他曾经也看好过斑和泉奈，只是这两个人都让他失望了。随后他说道：“可是如今他们分开了，你的继承……”

　　“母亲已经为我争取了我应得的，其他的，需要我自己来努力。”辉夜露出了笑容，他看着大介，“多谢您这一路的帮助……”

　　“斑并不是好相与的人……”大介说道，这也正是他担心的事情，柱间毕竟不在斑的身边影响他，辉夜在族内的境况多少让他担忧。

　　“他不会做犯众怒的事情了。”辉夜干脆的回答道，“而我还年轻，这是我最大的资本了。”

　　“……你能这样想，我也很高兴。”大介说着，给辉夜倒了杯茶，如今辉夜回来，他想这盘踞在宇智波家族上的阴翳该消散了吧。

　　

　　当黄昏来临的时候，柱间已经回到了千手家，走进屋里，就看到蜜豆等候在玄关的位置。伤势恢复的蜜豆，没有再留在宇智波家，相反，她来到了千手继续为柱间服务。虽然扉间不愿柱间再用宇智波的旧人，但是柱间用惯了蜜豆，这微词也就不了了之。

　　蜜豆看到柱间，露出了笑容，说道：“柱间大人，今天有一件喜事。”

　　“什么事情？”柱间漫不经心的说。

　　“辉夜少爷回来了！”

　　柱间这才抬起头，有些欣喜道：“辉夜回来了？”

　　“就在偏厅里等您呢。”蜜豆语气轻快的说道，柱间也没有磨蹭，脱了鞋就朝着会客的偏厅去了。

　　他进门的时候，辉夜正玩着桌上的骰盅，看到柱间辉夜一挑眉，说道：“母亲，我回来了。”他看到柱间，也不问为什么柱间改住了千手家，只同柱间逗乐着，他摇了摇手里的盅，“母亲猜是大是小。”

　　柱间说道：“还不把这个收起来，要是让扉间看到了，就要说你了。”

　　辉夜偏不怕，反而撒娇道：“母亲来猜猜。”

　　柱间拿他没办法，说道：“是大。”结果，辉夜掀开了盅，笑眯眯说道：“是什么都没有，我可是忍者，怎么会沉迷赌博这种东西。”

　　这话听起来就像是拐着弯儿说柱间，柱间又好气又好笑，只好拧了下辉夜的耳朵。一旁的蜜豆看着父子两个人其乐融融的样子，忍不住背过身偷偷抹了眼泪，别人或许不知道，可是她哪里会不晓得，在她来到千手做事的这不到一个月，柱间笑的次数屈指可数，如今见到了辉夜，总算能够开怀了。

　　柱间同斑分手的事情，她最初还是经由玲子知道的，于是也不顾着伤势，就去找了柱间。她求着管家夫人让自己见柱间。好在没有被人为难，他跪在柱间的面前求他带着她一块儿去千手。

　　柱间和她到底有了感情，犹豫了一下也就答应了，所以她才能在伤势康复之后来到千手家，和过去的二十年一样伺候着柱间。连辉夜看到她还在千手时，都微微有些惊讶，悄悄的对她说：“你倒是有些忠心。”这件事也会被她烂在心里。

　　辉夜是柱间最疼爱的孩子，看到他回来，柱间自然问询着任务之间发生的事情，辉夜只捡着有趣的事情说，把危险给跳了过去，就在两个人说着家常的时候，扉间也回来了，看到辉夜时微微一愣，然后说道：“辉夜回木叶了啊。”

　　“我回来看看母亲，之后取了任务再出去。”辉夜解释道，扉间点了点头，又问道：“这几天就在这里住下？”

　　他多问了这句，柱间看了扉间一眼，辉夜露出了笑容，说道：“母亲在哪里，我不就在哪里吗？”

　　扉间深深看他一眼，说道：“也对，我让人准备你的房间。”

　　柱间隐约觉得两个人气氛微妙，可是心里却奇怪着扉间对辉夜的不满，但是问扉间不是眼下的事情，柱间只能搁置在一旁。

　　晴树是在他们用过饭后才回来的，身上还有着尘土和血，一看就是刚出任务回来。晴树被扉间管教的很有规矩，无论怎样狼狈，都不会忘记来同柱间问安，回来的时候猜测着他们用过饭，柱间喜欢在书房同扉间消食，就一路走到了书房。拉开门却只看到扉间一人，晴树问道：“真难得，没见到母亲同您下棋。”

　　扉间抬头看着一身脏兮兮的晴树，抽了抽鼻子，嗅到了血味，皱眉说道：“都受伤了，还不去包扎伤口。”说完，他把晴树招了过去，拿了绷带和伤药。

　　晴树说道：“也没什么，小口子而已。”话虽然这么说，可是他不会拒绝扉间对自己的关爱。老老实实的等包扎好，扉间说：“你待会陪我下棋吧，兄长陪辉夜切磋去了。”

　　“辉夜回来了啊。”对于这个结果，晴树也没什么意外的，“那母亲想必很开心。”

　　“是很开心。”扉间说着是，仍然是面无表情，晴树又说道：“母亲开心，您也应该开心才是。”

扉间看了晴树一眼，说道：“傻小子，快点去洗澡吧。”莫名其妙成了傻小子的晴树晃了晃自己刚扎好的绷带，反而被扉间瞪了一眼。

“都知道顶我话茬了。”

“我陪您下棋吧。”晴树露出了笑容。

他们下了会棋，扉间看了天色，就赶了晴树。等屋子里只剩下他一人，扉间捏着棋子，看着棋盘上泾渭分明的两端。晴树是个忠厚的孩子，所以不会想太多，可是他了解自己的兄长，也了解辉夜……

　　他现在最担心的事情，就是兄长太过喜爱辉夜，而忽视了晴树。

　　毕竟，往后的时间那么漫长，变数太多，既然他将晴树从宇智波带到了千手，那么他就该对晴树负起责任。

　　  
　　幕 四二五

　　小鹤坐在前厅，看着桌上摆着的晚饭，空荡荡的前厅里只有他一个人，他望着跪坐在一旁的玲子，忍不住开口说道：“玲子，你陪我一块吃。”

　　“小鹤少爷，这可不行。我和您怎么能一块儿用饭呢。”玲子连忙摇头拒绝着。

　　“这前厅里空荡荡的我吃不下！”小鹤说道。

　　“斑大人工作忙碌，您也是知道的。”玲子柔声劝道。

　　“他哪有什么可忙碌的，”换做是以前，他或许还会被唬住，可是如今他也是下忍了，自然知道最近风平浪静，斑并没有什么任务可出，“他就是不想待在家里，于是就把我一个人扔在这里！”

　　玲子看着小鹤眉宇间的落寞，心里有些抽紧，她只能安慰道：“怎么会，斑大人最疼爱的就是小鹤少爷了。前天斑大人有空的时候，不是陪着小鹤少爷去后山修炼忍术吗？”

　　说到这点，小鹤才脸上稍霁，但是转念一想着这几个月的冷清，小鹤还是觉得难以忍受。过去他只以为柱间在家里，让他觉得难受，却不知道这么大的屋子空荡荡的，没有一个亲人的滋味也这么难受。

　　“如果晴树兄长在这里就好了。”小鹤嘟囔道。

　　这一茬玲子一点也不敢接，她没有说话，小鹤吃了几口之后，就放下了筷子，说道：“你收拾吧，我去房间看书了。”说完，就回到了房间。

　　玲子看着他的背影，觉得这三个月来也是心累。如果蜜豆没有跟着柱间大人离开，或许她今天会好受些，而小鹤也不会这么孤单。

　　她收拾了一下桌面，便带着那些东西去了厨房。

　　时间随着更漏转到了深夜，斑也是这个时候才回到了家里。门口的小厮替他开了门，斑带着深夜的萧索和寒冷进了沉寂的宇智波宅子，廊道里的烛光将他的身影照得格外长。在回到他房间的路上，会经过柱间的屋子，斑停顿了一下，然后径直朝自己的房间走去。

　　斑的房间里，连月色都透不进来，斑点了灯光后，房间内才有了些光亮和温暖。斑脱下了外套，目光锁定在桌面上不知何时放置的卷轴，他垂眼打开了卷轴，看着上面的消息。

　　大名病危。

　　斑那张面无表情的脸，总算有了些许波澜。

　　  
　　大名病危不是一件小事，这些年来，木叶和大名之间的关系不时拉锯着。大名是火之国的根本，而木叶是火之国最大的战力，没有了大名的支持，木叶或许会被贵族们忌惮，而没有了木叶，火之国在五大国之间的地位又是岌岌可危。

　　如今大名病重，木叶无论怎样都该有所反应。

　　斑不合时宜地想起了当初他们前往都城时的事情，那时候他来到都城，最终同如今的大名牵上一条线，大名倚重他，更像是为了牵制着木叶的火影。自他成为族长后，这样的倚重也得到了他的回报，他会不经过木叶而派出人达成大名所希望的事情。

　　礼尚往来，宇智波一族最后得到了一块封地，那是大名给予的嘉奖。

　　斑阖上情报，他走到窗前望着庭院里的景色，如今已经是秋夜，风声料峭，等他到了都城的时候，估计都要入冬了。

　　这是大名随着消息一同而来的要求：他要斑入都城。

　　

　　木叶几乎是前后脚的关系，收到了来自大臣们传达的消息，大名病重，召唤木叶火影进入都城，随行人员的名单由木叶自拟。

　　这怎么说都是一份荣宠，木叶在人选上要好好斟酌。

　　不意外的是，这件事情让众人在桌上开了个会。木叶有头有脸的人物都坐在了桌上，如今的大名身体并不算康健，几年来也大大小小病过许多次，无论一个人怎样的富贵，都终究抵不过天数。木叶如今面对的事情无外乎是大名之后，究竟是谁继承的问题。如今的大名虽然是个风雅之人，但是宫中还算和谐，几位公子都出自一母，也不知道是不是受了兄弟相残的启发。

　　按照往日的习惯，都是要让长公子继承大名的位置，奈何长公子的情况又有些特殊，即使是木叶离着都城几百里，也听闻过公子喜好谈佛，一直供养着许多僧人，有出世之心，这样的人物要继承大名的位子多少让人迟疑。如今，大名就在大公子、二公子之间举棋不定，如今让火影进京，未尝不是打着参考意见的注意。

　　这场应酬柱间无论如何也避不开，他如果离开的话，那么扉间就必须留在木叶里，除此之外的人选柱间都把目光放在在座众人中，看他们有谁愿意跟自己同行。柱间的目光自然没有办法掠过斑，作为宇智波的族长，斑的座次也仅次于扉间。这几个月来，他们没事人一样的共事着，柱间忙于文案工作，而斑更多的是在执行任务，两个人倒不是经常见面。柱间时常在文书上看到斑的名字，宇智波斑出战，宇智波斑任务达成，和过去不同，斑维持着频繁的外出。

　　于是，除了知情之人，都没有觉察到柱间和斑之间有什么不对的。

　　“你们有谁愿意和我同行？”柱间说道。

　　“我。”斑立刻应声。柱间不免多看他一眼，而斑似乎对柱间的眼神浑然未觉，仿佛已经习惯自己与柱间彼此之间的疏远，一切都是理所应当的。

　　日向说道：“斑，你这一个月内没有任务吗？”

　　“我不想做的时候，自然会有人为我代办。”

　　“啧，柱间大人，我希望一位子侄参与，日向千寻，这孩子总是念叨着都城繁华，这次就让他去见见世面。”日向族长说道。

　　既然斑和柱间都跟着去了，他们这些人就不方便再加入了，否则木叶的力量单薄，让外人趁虚而入就得不偿失。既然斑和柱间两个木叶的高手都去了都城，倒是个给子侄历练的时候，大家看日向家提出了要求，一会儿就想到这老狐狸打的算盘，暗骂了一声狡猾，大家也各自塞了青年才俊。

　　不一会儿，扉间就把名册登记好了。柱间敲了敲桌面，说道：“好了，人数已经满了，各位回去通知孩子们好好准备。”

　　“柱间大人，肯定不会拖你们两人后腿的。”其他人笑着说。

　　这件事情也就这样说定了，扉间站起来，又同其他人讨论起了柱间不在木叶时的管理。他分担了文书，可总有人要分担起斑的职责吧。

　　这个时候，斑说道：“如今辉夜回到了木叶，这些事情也就还是我宇智波负担就好。”

　　“辉夜虽然这几年在外也有了些名气，可是斑，你这样决定是不是太草率了？”日向说道。

　　“他是宇智波的继承人，这些也是迟早要负担的事情，你们这些做叔叔伯伯的多担待又有什么关系。”斑继续说道。

　　柱间此时作为辉夜的生母，反而不好开口，他心里有些奇怪斑为什么会提起这件事情，可是仔细想想，他和斑如今又有什么话可说的呢？

　　“斑，你这是打的一手好算盘。”猿飞说道，他瞥了眼柱间，柱间没有表态，可以猜想是满意这个决定的。

　　旗木说道：“好了好了，你话都这么说了，我们当然也不好拒绝。”至于是看在斑的面子，还是柱间的面子，那可就只有旗木自己知道了。

　　如此，会议到了尾声，众人一个个离去，斑不是爱拖沓的人，一马当先走在了前面。最后，只留下柱间和扉间两个人说着自己的话。扉间看到柱间望着门口，说道：“兄长是奇怪斑为什么要扶辉夜参与宇智波的事务吗？”

　　柱间想说是，可是想想还是摇了头，说道：“或许，他真的只是为了宇智波的未来考虑吧。”他和斑之间的关系已经断了，再谈感情什么的，也是古怪的很。

　　扉间皱着眉头：“我们也不会白承他的情，我回头让人准备一份礼物，让晴树送回宇智波就好。”

　　“也好。”柱间想到如今住在千手家的辉夜皱着眉头，说道：“扉间，我是不是太宠爱辉夜了，如今他回到木叶，却没有回宇智波，难免惹得闲言闲语。”

　　扉间立刻说道：“兄长，这也是我想同你说的。辉夜排斥斑，我可以理解，但是他终究是要继承宇智波的人，你如果是为他考虑不妨劝劝他。”

　　柱间说道：“这个我回去会同他说的。”

　　

　　幕 四二六

　　柱间回到家中就去找来了辉夜，他将人带到庭院中的凉亭里，辉夜看他这样郑重其事的私下交流，还以为是什么事情，没想到斑竟然会想让他在离开期间操持着宇智波家的事情。这件事情说来也是机遇，他没有拒绝的道理，柱间同样这样认为，同辉夜交代了起来。

　　“自从你回到木叶，便一直待在我这里，我因为同你相处开心，反倒忘记为你的未来考量。”柱间这么说着时，脸上的歉意难以掩盖。

　　“母亲，宇智波家的几位长老我都有拜会过，别担心。”辉夜安慰着柱间，“至于我不去见宇智波斑，他们心知肚明，让我去才是强人所难吧！”

　　柱间看着辉夜，关于斑的事情始终是他们之间的一个不能详谈的话题。他想同辉夜说斑对他并没有那么大的恶意，毕竟这次斑释出了善意，他们总要有所回馈。但是想到之前两人分手的事情，柱间沉默一下，还是拍了拍辉夜的手背，说道：“扉间会准备一份厚礼送到宇智波家，至于这次你该怎么做，不妨问问大介长老。他一向对你青眼有加，一定会为你考虑详细的。”

　　辉夜点了点头，说道：“母亲就不要太担心这件事情。”他随后脸上露出了些遗憾，“我才回来，结果母亲竟然要去都城……”

　　柱间说道：“这毕竟是有关火之国未来的大事，可不能马虎了。”辉夜自然是知道，想到没几天柱间就要出发了，就拉着柱间朝外面去切磋。他们都是忍者，有一些交流还是用忍者的方式最好。

　　柱间同辉夜出去后，扉间也在房间内交代着晴树。柱间对辉夜偏心，扉间看在眼里，作为弟弟他不会指责兄长的所为，但是既然晴树是应着自己的要求来到千手家的，他自然要对晴树负起责任。

　　扉间说道：“大名病危这件事情，宇智波斑也打算跟着去都城……”他才说完，晴树眼睛亮了一下，但是他想到扉间对柱间的情感，就低下了头。晴树心中自然是期盼着柱间能跟斑修复旧情，但是考虑到扉间对柱间投入的感情，又觉得自己这样想实在不厚道。扉间把晴树的动作看在眼里，咳嗽一声，说道：“斑既然要出去了，小鹤也就没有人照看，我知道你放心不下他，到时候你去宇智波家住几天吧。”

　　晴树立刻笑道：“谢谢您。”扉间让侍女取来了回礼，就直接交给了晴树，说道：“把这份礼物交给斑，这是感谢他对辉夜的提携。”

　　“我明白了，我会传达您的意思的。”晴树接过礼物，脸上还是有些高兴，自从柱间同斑分开，他去宇智波家的理由也没有那么充分，为了不让千手家的长老异议，他便克制了自己去找小鹤的冲动，现在能名正言顺的曲看望，自然是再好不过的事情。

　　扉间知道晴树的心思，也不强留他，说道：“你就先下去吧。”

　　晴树行了礼就退下了，拿着礼物就朝着宇智波家而去。玲子打开门时，看到晴树，脸上也流露出欢喜的神色，她将晴树迎进去后，便说着家常话：“晴树少爷您总算来了，小鹤少爷特别想您。”

　　“他最近怎么样？”

　　“还是老样子。”玲子有些无奈，她也没有隐瞒晴树，“和您上次来时差不多，斑大人回来的晚，小鹤少爷总是一个人孤零零的，他又不爱交朋友，平素完成任务，小鹤少爷总是闷在家里。斑大人抽出空才陪陪小鹤少爷锻炼忍术……小鹤少爷脸上的笑容都少了。”

　　晴树听着直皱眉头，他说道：“小鹤现在人呢？”

　　“又是执行任务去了吧。”玲子说道，“小鹤少爷一般是快到饭点的时候回来。”

　　“那父亲呢？”

　　“斑大人回来的晚，这礼物估计您是没办法交给他了。”玲子说着时，脸上难掩遗憾，她心想着看到晴树，或许斑也不会那么阴沉着。她给晴树准备了茶水和点心，两个人在前厅里更详细聊了家里的事情，时间也算是过的飞快，转眼就到了小鹤回来的时候，小鹤看到晴树的时候，脸上露出了笑容，等看到一旁的礼物，就好奇了：“嚯，什么时候兄长回家，还要带礼物这么生分？”

　　“这是千手家给父亲的。”晴树解释道，“父亲大人要去都城了，让辉夜负责宇智波这边的事情。”

　　小鹤的脸立刻沉了下来：“父亲这是怎么想的？！”晴树咳嗽了一声，拉着小鹤坐下，玲子也递上热茶，小鹤抱着胳膊还是有些不满意，“父亲怎么又要去都城了？他就这么讨厌待在家里？”他想到家里如今冷冰冰的样子，脸色沉的厉害。

　　晴树皱着眉头说：“小鹤，不要对父亲这样没礼貌。”

　　“哼。兄长，你什么都不知道，你如今待在千手，哪里知道家里的样子！”

　　“我是不知道情况，但是小鹤……你现在的性格，父亲始终是父亲，你言辞里要对父亲尊敬点！”晴树教训道，“你心里难受，这些我都知道。”

　　“兄长每次来了都是在说教我！”小鹤听得心烦意乱，别过头不去理会晴树，“兄长每次说话的语气都跟千手家的叔叔差不多，老气横秋！”

　　晴树被小鹤顶了一顿，脾气也上来了，他想站起身走人，可看着小鹤背影伶仃，心里又心疼起他，于是板着语气说：“我难得来，你要跟我吵架吗？”

　　“兄长……”小鹤有些难受，“是你要同我吵的！我们就不能说说别的吗？”

　　晴树叹了口气，说道：“好了，我们就说你今天的任务吧……”

　　“兄长自己还不是也有任务。”小鹤说道，“任务是不是都像是找小猫小狗那么琐碎的。”

　　晴树说道：“等你多做几次就知道了。”他如今接到手上的任务，都是千手家精心挑选出来的，不乏危险不乏挑战，但是耗时也不长，不会让他有忙得喘不过气来的感觉。联想到自己的任务，在想到小鹤的，就知道如今没有人对小鹤的事情上心，晴树心里暗自皱眉，对斑有了些不满。然而这些都是不能表露在小鹤面前的，晴树同小鹤说了会话，就被小鹤拽着手拉到房间里去看他任务中的纪念品去了。

　　

　　柱间等人出发去了都城，除了斑之外，随行的人都是其他家族里的后进忍者们，年纪有大有小，其中最出色的就是日向家的日向千寻，是木叶出了名的才俊，模样也生得十分俊秀，和家主一般穿着一身月白色的和服，在众人赶路的时候，却也不落下风。柱间临行前还在担心着和斑的相处会不会十分尴尬，没想到开始之后，斑就带着大家一路奔向都城，显然就是在用忍者的腾挪在考验这几个年轻人。

　　柱间对此没有异议，一行人都不开口说话，斑在前，柱间在后，两个人就跟护雏的雄鸟一般，一边防止这帮人掉队，一边竞速着。

　　这样过了一夜，赶到落脚镇上的时候，大家都已经精疲力尽，就连柱间都觉得腹中饥饿。他们投了旅店，大家一个个都老老实实的回到房间里，各自叫了东西吃喝一番，对柱间和斑而言，连尴尬的时间都没有。

　　日向千寻本来以为自己是跟着柱间、斑两个人学东西的，没想到参加的是百里的拉练赛，第二天集合的时候，没有例外又是奔跑在道路上。他虽然第一天游刃有余，可是第二天体力还没有恢复，就开始有些吃力了，连他都是如此，旁人更不会觉得轻松。

　　现在，日向千寻只能心中暗自祈祷着快点到都城，不然他真怕自己会累死在路上。

　　但想来人八卦是本性吧，如今辉夜自己回到木叶，柱间和斑之间自然是不比以往。千寻留心着两人的交集，似乎除了简短的交流外，也没有什么进一步的交谈。这一行人中，也就只有他知晓着柱间和斑的秘密，看到其他人叫苦不迭的样子，千寻拿着斑与柱间的事情苦中作乐，一双眼睛时不时就留心。

　　让人遗憾的是，他什么都没有发现。

　　或许，就像是辉夜所希望的，这两人之间已经再无可能了。

　　在第三天的时候，他们在傍晚时分赶到了都城。和当初柱间来到的时候，十多年来，这里已经大变了模样。如今的大名在位上期间也是出了名的精明，曾经让人觉得惊叹的城墙，经过木叶村忍者的帮助，被结界隐藏起来，于是他们经过地平线之后，就看到了繁花的城市坐落在平原之上。通往都城的马车络绎不绝，商贾或者剧团们一个个同他们擦肩而过，哪里见过这样繁华的下忍、中忍被迷了眼睛，柱间则带着其他人进入城市，来到了驿所。

　　作为应酬各国大名以及款待影级别的驿所，这里坐落在都城东边一角，占地并不小，在回形的建筑之中，庭院中的景色修建的富有火之国的韵味，植被茂密，小桥流水，池中还养着富贵的锦鲤，这又让那帮小子们傻了眼。柱间的房间无疑是最好的，斑仅次于他，但是看着驿所官员必恭必敬的同斑打了招呼，显然不时来到都城的斑在这里更熟悉些。

　　“你们就在此处休息，接下来，我会同火影大人一起进宫中看望大名。”斑同他们交代着，斑看了柱间，然后将卷轴交给了他。柱间打开来一看，就发现这是大名的意思，无论早晚，只要他们一到就立刻进入宫中。

　　“既然如此，我们就不要耽误了。”柱间说道。

　　日向千寻看着他们转身离开，留心到斑落后了半步，让柱间走在前面，换做从前，两人多是并肩而行。而如今，反倒有了上下级别之分，日向千寻摸摸下巴，最后还是打着哈欠打算好好休息。

　　

　　幕 四二七

　　大名的宫中分为几个院，紫泉院中居住着自己的长子，而他本人住在麒麟院里，出身土之国的大名夫人一向不同大名一块儿住，倒像是对彼此关系有了清醒的认识，两个人相敬如宾的过着日子。大名很尊重她，虽然身边经常换着美丽的女子，但是却从没有让第二人生下子嗣。

　　斑和柱间来到时，大名刚刚处理完一天的政事。稍加休息后，就让两人觐见，柱间和斑坐在厅内等待着，直到看到大名的身影出现在屏风之后。穿着华服的大名步履略显迟缓，柱间能够听到他的呼吸有些粗重，当一旁的侍从说道大名来时，柱间和斑跪伏着向大名行礼。

　　“火影大人这样的人物，一面屏风又怎么挡得住，把屏风撤下吧，我想跟火影大人面对面的说说话。”大名在屏风后说道，侍从按着他的话照办了，撤下来的屏风后，柱间看到了满脸病容的大名，他依稀记得大名从前还是个模样风流的贵公子，如今看着模样苍老了不少，看上去比本来该有的年纪都要老上一些。

　　他望见大名的时候，大名也看到了柱间，他说道：“火影大人不妨再坐近些。”他眼睛有些不便，得柱间坐近时才能看得分明。

　　柱间行礼道：“大名，这样恐怕不合礼数。”大名看着他伏低的身形，低声笑了，“以火影的能力，就是想要做什么，也没人能够拦得住。又何必担心太多呢。”他虽然这样说着，可目光却落在斑的身上。柱间说道：“那在下就冒犯了。”说着，柱间向前挪了些，就着灯光，大名看着柱间的面孔，啧啧称奇：“火影大人真是不同凡响，这么多年过去了，竟然一丝都没有变，真是让人羡慕。”他说着，忽然一阵咳嗽，他用手帕掩着口，等呼吸平缓下来才慢慢说道：“哎，如今……连我都已经老了。”

　　“您言重了。”柱间说道。

　　大名看着柱间，偌大的厅内只有他们四个人，大名说道：“我就直说吧。”他坐直了身体，近侍上前在他的手肘下垫起了软垫，支撑起大名的半边身体，“大夫和僧侣都说我这身体已经支撑不了多久了……我近来时常梦见，这实在是叫人唏嘘，父亲也对我说该好好计划着，不要再让位子的继承弄得血腥不堪。唉，这位子固然风光无限，可是又有多少人知道，在这个位子上面的艰难。”大名感叹了一番，扶着软垫唏嘘不已，柱间等人低下头，听他吁叹几声之后，继续道，“火影大人，你对如今都城的情况可有了解？”

　　柱间保守的说：“略知一二。”

　　“也只要知道一、二即可。”大名轻笑一声，继续说道：“毕竟，凡事都是一和二在竞争，你说是不是？”

　　“不敢断言。”柱间答道。

　　大名说到这里，已经有些许疲倦，他说道：“火影既然难得来到都城，就在这里多留些时日好了，替我看看谁是更合适的人选。”

　　“您，举棋不定吗？”柱间问道。

　　“都是自己的孩子，自然手心手背都是肉。”大名回道。他眉目难掩疲倦，又咳嗽了起来，近侍上前替他抚背，顺了好一会，大名才缓和下来，连手帕上都能看到淡淡的血迹。大名说道：“秋色撩人，再过几日，就是节庆的时候，宫里的宴会，两位不要错过。”交代完，屏风重新被推到他们之间，他们看着大名的身影消失在屏风之后。侍从们引着柱间和斑出了麒麟院，出了门院，柱间才同身后的斑说道：“怎么今天都没有言语？”

　　“大名要探的是火影的意见。”斑终于开口说道，他看着柱间，“毕竟能代表木叶意见的人是你。”

　　“他一向看好你。”柱间说道。

　　“或许吧。”斑不愿意多谈大名的事情，他虽然入宫了，可是大名并没有给进一步的指示，自然也是按兵不动，他看着月色下的柱间，穿着礼服的柱间模样英挺，侍女们看到他都忍不住掩起自己的面孔轻笑，这些年柱间的模样确实没有怎么变过。

　　柱间说道：“好了，不说了，我们回驿所吧。”

　　说着，他和斑两个人无言回到驿所，两人回到房间之前，互道了晚安，看上去和普通的交情差不多。

　　

　　斑回到房间之内，并没有立刻就寝，反而坐在几案前没有说话。他的几案上不知道何时多出了一个盒子，斑思索了一下，还是打开了盒子，没有意料之中的暗器，反而是一折信，拆开来阅读之后，看到了熟悉的字迹。

　　同他约的是明日的时间，而相约的地方不是麒麟院，反而是在都城一侧观景的塔楼上。

　　斑折起信笺，将它凑到蜡烛前，眼见着被烧得一干二净，这才心安的闭目养神。

　　不知道从何时起，他渐渐没办法安睡在床上，似乎是身体没办法允许自己这样安逸的过着生活。与其躺在床上辗转反侧，倒不如跪在几案前闭目养神，此时的斑反而容易休憩到，精神进入到一个玄妙的层次，无悲无喜，也没有了什么怨憎。经历了同半生决裂的悲恸，他的写轮眼仿佛以痛苦为养料，进入到一个新的阶段，连斑自己都不清楚这是好是坏。

　　转眼到了第二天，斑洗漱过后，就听到柱间召集众人的声音，他跟着过去，看到一同跟来的几人，三三两两跪坐着，听着柱间的安排。

　　“你们这些日子在都城里，切不可懈怠。你们每个人都有各自的任务，时日过后，我会根据你们的成绩来考核你们。”柱间坐正身子一本正经说道，他看到斑进来，点头示意，而斑也站在一旁，看着柱间交代了几点细节。

　　等柱间交代完，少年们陆陆续续出去，柱间指着放茶的几案，说道：“我也有事要同你说。”

　　“什么事情？”

　　柱间直接的出示了几张送上来的拜帖，说道：“还有礼物一同送了过来。”

　　几张拜帖，正是几位公子的分别发来，大名的公子，年长的不过二十三，最小才十五。斑说道：“就是十五岁的，也心思活络起来了？”

　　“不能确定，或许是好奇木叶的火影也说不定。”柱间自嘲一哂，斑看了他一眼，说道：“既然如此，那就去看看也不错，毕竟贵族的邀约想必十分有趣。”

　　他这么说倒有些奇怪，柱间多看他一眼，说道：“你有什么安排？”

　　“称不上什么安排，四处转转，如果有什么吩咐，就这个时候交代吧。”斑说道。

　　柱间一时也想不出其他的，而斑冷淡的神情，似乎也不想同他多谈，想到这些时日两人的避嫌，柱间心中叹了口气。他和斑已经是绝无可能的事情，毕竟斑都已经放手了，他再念念不忘也十分的矫情，柱间想起自己这些时日，总是做些自己都记不得的梦，又不免怅然。这纠结难以言说的心态，如今也该收拾一番，否则就是真的姿态难看。

　　柱间想到这里，对斑点了点头，道：“那就到此为止吧，有事我会让他们通知你。你在都城也有些旧友，这些时日就好好同他们叙旧吧。”

　　斑点了点头，起身告辞，柱间目送他离开，为自己斟茶一杯，可是茶水已经凉了，不合入口。

　　正如旧情，旧情已凉，也该是放下的时候。

　　

　　柱间要去赴约，也不是没头没脑的随意赴约。总是要从这几封拜帖中挑选出第一人，火影来到都城后所拜会的第一位公子，难免会有人对此有着异样看法，柱间思虑一番之后，还是打算按着年纪顺序挨个拜访。

　　长公子是这次问题的中心，这位长公子虽然年纪最长，但是却不是一个愿意承担责任的人，自从出生以来，便对佛法格外有兴趣，即便是在木叶这样远离都城的地方，也能听说长公子留恋寺庙的荒唐事迹。

　　这样淡泊名利的人约柱间到家中一晤，柱间也没有带什么礼物，径直按照约定的时间赴约了。

　　长公子平素都是住在紫泉院中，但是每过一阵子都会去宫外的别苑住上几天。这个时候，长公子都会邀请僧人到府上吟诵经卷，据说屋内香火缭绕，这位长公子与僧侣论禅，在僧人之中有不小的威望。

　　柱间来拜访时，这位长公子也不例外，在门外就能隐约闻见檀香的味道。

　　柱间由着侍女带到屋内，到了庭院里的时候，空中传来了僧侣吟诵的声音。

　　“是柱间大人来到了吗？”屋内忽然有人欣喜说道，柱间抬头一看，就看到屋内的人大步走出，都没有顾上穿鞋，便走下了廊道，过来牵着柱间的手。柱间一愣神，眼前的长公子有着肖似大名的面貌，同他年轻时一般姣好风流，穿着时兴的料子，浅绿色的华贵布料让他显得如春风般温和怡人。只是，不知为什么，柱间看着他还觉得有些面善。

　　“柱间大人，总算见到您了。”这位年轻人忽然低头笑了笑，桃花眼看着柱间，这其中的好感才让柱间觉得莫名。

　　

　　章 四一三

　　从来没有无来由的好感，柱间不动声色从长公子手里抽出手，说道：“长公子客气了，这样的盛情，我实在受之有愧。”

　　“您是木叶的火影，在忍者的世界中可是被称为忍者之神的存在呢。”长公子赞道，说完他也总算想起自己没有穿鞋，露出了羞怯的笑容，“真是失礼了，您肯赏光来到，我实在是太过欣喜，竟然让您看到这样失礼的样子。”

　　“长公子太客气了。”柱间同他一起向着房子的方向走去，扶着长公子上了廊道，柱间看到几位僧人正端坐在内中，看到他之后，有人颔首点头，有人不适皱眉，僧侣中有人厌恶杀戮的气息是人之常情，柱间也没有在意，被长公子招徕进屋内。侍女奉上了茶水，长公子坐在位子上，说道：“容我向诸位引荐，这位是木叶的火影大人。”

　　“这样的杀戮之辈，我实在是不愿意与他同席！长公子，告辞了！”席间的一名僧人说道，其他人没想到他竟然这样耿直，都露出了惊讶的神情。长公子显露出生气的面容，说道：“您怎么可以这样说，如果没有火影大人，火之国的人民才会遭到他人的杀戮！”

　　“哼！”那位僧人话不投机，径直离开，公子也不挽留他，只是略带歉意的说，“柱间大人，实在抱歉，这只是个意外，我并不想羞辱您。”

　　其他人也附和道：“这是他偏激看法，火影大人不要介意。”

　　柱间点了点头，说道：“我自然不会在意，打扰你们的功课，是我的失察。”说完，柱间便坐在一旁，看着几位僧人同长公子做完吟诵功课，等到吟诵结束，僧人们自行离开，长公子看着柱间等候的样子，有些歉意道：“让您久等了，父亲近来身体不适，我便想着做着道场，以驱散父亲的病魔。”

　　“长公子孝心可见。”柱间说道，他和长公子没有留在那间做功课的佛堂，长公子穿着这身，陪他到了庭院中的竹林坐下。风声穿过竹林，能听见簌簌的叶动，十分风雅，柱间也直接进入了话题：“如今大名身体不适，长公子有什么想法吗？”

　　这位清俊的青年摇头说道：“父亲也不是没有让我参与国事，只是我一看到公文便一阵阵的头晕，实在无法胜任父亲的工作。”

　　“可您毕竟是嫡长子。”

　　“有木叶的火之国，难道还有什么可畏惧的吗？”长公子一脸热忱说道，“正是因为有您的庇护，像我这样的无用之人，才能过上惬意的生活。父亲完全是太过忧虑，这个火之国便是失去了大名也没什么可害怕的。”

　　“您这样的话，实在是言重了！”柱间立刻站了起来，这位长公子的说辞让他都不禁觉得匪夷所思，假如入到大名的耳朵里……。柱间立刻肃整了面孔，说道：“您这样的话，要是让大名知晓了，该多伤他的心。您可是嫡长子，肩负着家族的兴旺。”

　　长公子说道：“为什么像您这样超凡脱俗的人物，都要受世俗的束缚？”他看向柱间时反而不解了，“您本可以更任性一些！何苦让自己如此辛苦！”

　　柱间还是第一次听到有人这样直白的说出这样天真的话：“恕我还有其他的事情缠身，没办法陪您多谈。”

　　长公子倒是不在乎柱间的说辞，他追着柱间，在他背后说道：“您或许以为我不了解您的事迹，可是一个开创木叶的忍者，又何必束手束脚，连乱世都是因为您而终结的，为什么却要畏畏缩缩。”

　　柱间听到这样的话，既觉得为难又觉得无可辩驳，在他来时也绝对想不到，一个待在宫室之中娇养的贵公子竟然能让自己哑口无言。

　　就在柱间匆匆离开之后，竹林不远处房屋上的黑影也一闪而逝，这黑影离开的方向并不是其他的地方，而是位于都城中心的麒麟院。

　　麒麟院里，大名正坐在静室里，他宠爱的侍女正在为他修剪指甲，房间里不时有他的轻咳声。过了一会儿，他房间里的风铃忽然响动，大名看了一眼侍女，说道：“你先下去吧。”

　　侍女不疑有他，立刻按照大名的话走了出去。

　　而黑影也在她出去之后，出现在了大名的身前。他并没有对这位火之国的主宰太过客气，而是径直坐下来，说道：“你是怎么教养你的孩子的？！”

　　大名没有追究他无礼的话语，反而说道：“哦？我的长子激怒你了？他做出了什么事情，不妨同我分享一下。”他用被温水浸泡过的面巾擦拭着手，然后看着脱下面罩的黑影，“斑，昨天没见你怎么说话，还以为你不会理会我的邀请。”

　　“大名和火影之间的对话，是我可以参与的吗？”斑直接说道，他看着大名，这个男人一贯是精明的，和斑之间彼此相互利用着，如果斑不够聪明的话，或许已经被这个家伙控制在手里也说不定。

　　“或许，你是介意，让火影发现我们两个人合作的关系？”

　　“你以为他不知道吗？”斑看着大名，“早在很久之前，他就知道了这件事情。”

　　“知道了，却还是放纵了，这位火影的心思也真是微妙。”

　　“我想，这不是你让我过来的目的吧。”斑听的心烦意乱，根本不想在这件事情上纠缠，大名轻笑了两声，说道：“那么就直入正题吧，我的孩子同火影说了些什么。”

　　“你的孩子是个疯子。”斑直接说道，“不想成为大名便算了，为什么还要在他人的故事上指手画脚。一个只想安逸度日的废物，也有资格在他人辛劳上嚼舌根吗？”

　　大名看着斑的怒气啧啧称奇，说道：“原来你也是个会随意发泄怒气的男人，我如今才知道。”

　　斑冷哼一声，大名继续说道：“我的长子就是这样异想天开又不争气的孩子，不过这样也十分有意思，他是个有善心的孩子，自从我病重，便每天在家为我诵经。”他说话的语气，又宠溺又散漫，就像是谈论起自己的小宠物一般，斑听得直皱眉头，大名本来不是易于之辈，现在看起来更像是疯了一半。斑不说话，大名也能自己接上：“我也以为他是在装疯卖傻，所以想让你看看，他在面对火影时，会说些什么。”

　　“只怕是真的疯了。”斑冷冰冰的说道。他想到长公子从室内奔出的模样，便觉得十分碍眼，如果不是有个贵族身份，这个没有什么本事的年轻人又怎么能够抓得住柱间的手腕。大名听到斑的话，觉得十分有意思，又笑了起来：“我怎么说也是个父亲，你这样说，我也是会心疼孩子的。”他看着斑，说道，“这孩子自小就很崇拜火影，说他是终结乱世的人。斑，你以为呢？”

　　“我没有任何想法。”斑冷淡说道。

　　“还有三个孩子，麻烦你了。”大名说道。

　　“为什么单单要我来，除了我之外，你还有很多选择吧。”斑问道。

　　“大限将至，想见见老朋友。”大名如此说道，“毕竟你也是这个世界上，唯一一个清楚我真面目的人。”

　　斑听到他略带伤感的话语，没有再说其他，大名拍拍手，让人送上了酒席，说道：“转眼就到了用膳的时候了，不介意的话，就在这里用饭吧。”

　　斑没有拒绝，只是将目光转在大名斑驳的头发上，他比大名还要年岁稍长些，但是大名远比他要显得苍老。大名说道：“你们这些忍者，驻颜的能力实在是厉害。”

　　“这同查克拉的属性有关。”斑回答道。

　　“那忍者之神的查克拉，想必是最让人羡慕的。”大名想到柱间几乎没怎么变过的容貌，“也无怪乎，你对他这么痴迷。”

　　斑抿紧了嘴唇，听到大名再说道：“可惜，你竟然放手了。”

　　就在这个时候，杀气弥漫在房间里，斑坐下的位置已经有数把苦无扎在地上，地上更是遍布着手里剑，斑的写轮眼张开，看到有数人包围着自己，大名看着顷刻间的变化，说道：“你们都紧张过头了，该回去的回去，该坐下的人坐下。”内侍低着头将房间眨眼间收拾妥当，斑重新坐在那里，面无表情的样子就像是什么都没有发生一样，大名说道：“都有杀气了，斑，你既然放下了，就不要怕人说道。”

　　“不喜欢听。”

　　“不喜欢听那就是没放下。”

　　“你如果要辩禅机，就去找你的孩子。”斑不耐烦的说道。

　　大名倒是很欣赏他这样与众不同的姿态，慢条斯理的说道：“斑，成年人做事是没有后路的，你想清楚了没。”

　　斑喝了一口酒，说道：“我再清楚不过。”

　　

　　幕 四二八

　　柱间从长公子府中回来，便在驿所里待着，长公子的话明明是风言风语，却还是让他十分在意。

　　他坐在庭院里，本想着坐一会便外出找找这里的赌档，没想到日向千寻正同猿飞家的么子，猿飞日斩走了进来，他拉着日斩说道：“我昨天就听说了，明天是花魁道中的意思。”

　　猿飞日斩才是个十岁的孩子，是他们中最小的下忍，听到他这么说，连忙涨红着脸：“我们跟随火影大人过来，怎么能去看花魁道中这种事情！要是让火影大人知道了……”

　　柱间站在没人发现的角落默默想，自己已经知道了。

　　但是这个年纪的孩子，想要见识大人的风情，这种事情并非不能理解，柱间自己都还维持着赌博的习惯，谴责这些孩子记挂着花魁的美貌似乎也不太合理。

　　日向千寻说道：“这你就不知道了，以火影大人的威望，即便是收到太夫的信笺都是理所当然吧！”

　　猿飞日斩小声说：“还有这种事情？”

　　柱间心想，他怎么不知道这回事情。

　　日向千寻因为日向家一向清贵，同都城中的贵族也有些联系，在柱间的命令下，这两天都在打听着贵族圈的风向。大名选择继承人这件事情万众瞩目，不单大名游移不定，就连几位大臣之间都意见相左。

　　日向千寻也就是跟这些人打交道，才知道了花魁道中的日子。在都城的西侧，有一条街正是游女们集中的地方，其中几位太夫都是游女中的顶尖人物，其中一两人得过大名的青眼，大名虽然旧情不再，可也让人身价倍涨，其中一位太夫更因为舞乐出众而被人推崇。

　　明天要道中的正是那位，日向千寻在木叶哪里听过这么多风流事情，他们去看热闹柱间不会介意，只是一个人去，传到家里头，难免有贪欢好色的说法。要是一群人去凑热闹，便是一群人背负着这个名头，家里人自然不好教训。

　　日向千寻和猿飞日斩在这里嘀嘀咕咕，柱间将墙角听全了。  
　　

　　　　听完壁角的柱间笑了笑，谁都有青春年少的时候，这帮少年想要看花魁多少是情理之中的事情，柱间也就把事放在了一边，自己出去找了间赌档散心。

　　  
　　大名家二公子相约的地方，是在城西的位置，柱间如同上次那样应时赴约，却没想到就被人群堵在了道中。远远的就听到了铃铛的响声，太夫的仪仗隐隐约约能够看见了。柱间的个头在人群中好比鹤立鸡群，那站在鞋上的太夫才堪堪同柱间直视。

　　柱间没有参与这样风月事迹的兴趣，直接用忍术消失在了人群中，直接踩着房顶到了二公子同他定好的地点。

　　这是一间别致的别馆，这条街的别馆在白日里都是封上的，柱间皱了皱眉头，没想到二公子竟然选择在风月之地。可是既然来了，打道回府就失去了大方从容，柱间只能敲了敲门，等门口的龟公为自己打开门扉。不一会儿，一个佝偻着背的猥琐男人打开了门，看到柱间之后，立刻点头哈腰道：“是火影大人吗？”柱间拢着袖子点了点头，龟公立刻转身为他引路。

　　别馆里头做的极为精致，还能够看到时下的浮世绘名家的大作，柱间随着龟公上了楼，龟公打开一间屋子的门，就看到一名艺伎正弹奏着三味线，两名艺伎正轻盈的舞蹈着。二公子十分投入的看着，听到门打开的声音，便拍拍手让这些艺伎暂停，同柱间行礼道：“火影大人，麻烦您来到这样的场所，实在抱歉。只是我想着，这里是都城的风情所在，火影来到都城做客，可不能漏过这样的靓丽景色。”

　　“二公子的盛情心领了。”柱间点头示意，他疑心大名是否根本没怎么用心教养自己的孩子，明明要承担着一国的指责，却还是这样耽于享乐。

　　“只要火影大人，能够在这里获得心灵上的享受，我便心满意足了。”二公子笑道。

　　他旁边留了柱间的位置，不想失了礼数，便只能坐在那里。这个时候，外面又响起了花魁道中的礼乐声，二公子脸上的笑容越发扩大，说道：“她们只是聊以作陪的艺伎，真正的都城名花还在后面。”

　　“您是大名的子嗣，现在这样是否有失了庄重。”柱间同二公子说道。

　　“即便我是大名的子嗣，承担着责任，可是……即便是我，也是俗世的凡夫俗子，难免会想着享乐。”二公子认真地回答道，“即便是父亲大人也是如此，火影大人对我实在是太过严厉了。”他说着时，甚至还有些委屈，若撇去身份之间的差距，他的年纪算是晚辈也没错，柱间看到他时，不免想到年纪相仿的辉夜，只能皱着眉头，却不说教。

　　这会，花魁道中已经临近结束，柱间已经能听到外面人群遗憾的声音。二公子这时似乎想起昨天柱间已经拜访过了长公子，便问道：“火影大人，昨天是否见过我的兄长。”

　　柱间点了点头，说道：“见识过了。”

　　“有什么感觉？”他问道。

　　柱间没有说话，二公子反而露出了笑容，说道：“兄长一向对火影大人十分仰慕，想来难免有失仪，麻烦火影大人多多包涵。”

　　“这样的小事，自然是不会在意的。”柱间说道，“只是，我不便久留，二公子的心意我心领了。”

　　柱间不顾二公子的挽留，站起身准备离开，可是外面的楼道里，已经有了人的脚步声，柱间打开门时，却迎面看到了一张涂抹着白粉，点着朱唇的艳丽面容，盛装妆扮的太夫后退了一步，弯着腰同柱间行礼，说道：“您好，实在是抱歉，让您久等了。竟然让贵客因为我的拖延而离座，实在是惭愧万分。”她将态度放得极低，纤细的身姿像蝴蝶般美丽脆弱，柱间反倒不好意思起来，只能说道：“同你没有什么关系，只是我不惯在这样的场合。”

　　太夫说道：“早已经久仰您的名字，听闻您来到都城，幸子便央求着二公子以他的名义将您邀请来，没想到却让您感到不适，实在是抱歉。”

　　柱间不想为难她，便说道：“不用这样多礼，我只是有些琐事而已。”

　　“实在是抱歉。”她低着头，柱间听到身后的二公子说道：“火影大人，难道没有怜香惜玉的心吗？”

　　柱间被他们一前一后的夹攻着，只能坐回位上，幸子太夫迈着碎步进入，同样坐入了席中。身上华美的和服在榻榻米上摊开，那美丽的容颜在太阳的照耀下越发耀眼，柱间闭上眼睛，没想到昨天日向、猿飞两个人胡言乱语的话竟然成了真实，实在是让人不知道该如何是好。

　　幸子太夫拍拍手，三位艺伎又重新载歌载舞，柱间坐在席间，初时还有些绷紧，但是幸子太夫实在是非常玲珑之人，言语上恭敬而客气，把握着酒席的尺度，柱间不知不觉竟然也放松了下来。

　　酒至酣处，二公子找了个由头出了房间，一下子屋里只有幸子太夫与柱间两个人。柱间顿时又不自在了起来，这时，幸子太夫贴近了他，替他斟酒，身上香粉的味道萦绕在柱间的鼻间，柱间揉了揉鼻子，幸子太夫说道：“火影大人真是十分拘谨。”

　　“我不习惯这样的地方。”柱间淡淡说道。

　　“幸子虽然是在这样的地方长大，但是也听说过许多有关柱间大人的事迹，您对宇智波家那位大人的情谊实在是让人动容。”幸子淡淡说道，“希望火影大人不要觉得幸子的话太过冒昧，只是所处的地方不同，难免羡慕。”

　　柱间没有言语，他只是喝了一口杯中的酒，酒水入喉变成了苦涩的味道，原来在外人的眼中，他和田岛的故事已经变成了这个模样。

　　“火影大人不说话，是生幸子的气吗？”幸子太夫问道。

　　“我只是在感叹，许多事情经过时间，会变成我想象不到的模样。”柱间说道，他望向外面，“二公子还没有回来的打算吗？”

　　“二公子想让幸子陪火影大人多聊聊天。”幸子说道，“但是，幸子猜想柱间大人绝不会像二公子所想象的那样。”

　　柱间放下杯子，说道：“那就请幸子转告二公子，我还有其他的事情，不便久留。”

　　“幸子会转达的。”幸子低下头，“二公子是一片好意，火影大人千万不要误解。”

　　“我所忧心的，只是大名的公子都是这样胡闹的人吗？”柱间说道。

　　幸子轻笑道：“有权势的人总不免为所欲为，大名请您来到都城，不就是为了火之国的未来着想吗？”

　　“忍者不该关心这些事情。”柱间知道已经谈及了太多，便径直离开，而他身后的幸子伏身送他，看着柱间的背影，这位太夫若有所思。

　　都城的近年来的风向很怪，长公子是个不着调的人，二公子时而精明时而胡闹，其他两位公子年纪尚幼，也难怪大名年岁并不是很大，便已经重病缠身。在这都城之内，许多双眼睛正看着这最具有权势的一家。如今，火影的来到，更让人好奇这件事情会如何收场，毕竟……如今火之国的立国之本正是木叶的忍村，这份战力和火影的倾向是关键所在。

　　就在幸子若有所思的时候，突然感觉到自己的颈项边多了一把冰凉的铁器，正贴着自己的动脉。她惊叫出声，可是一只手捂在她的唇上，她只能“唔唔”出声。一股气息笼罩着她，使她根本没办法反抗背后的那个人，就如同待宰的羔羊一般。

　　她唯一能够清楚的是，这个人是一个男人。身为男人，竟然可以对自己的美貌熟视无睹，幸子的身体立刻变得僵硬。这样的男人，通常都是冷酷的亡命之徒，她实在不知道，自己是怎么招惹上这号人物的！

　　她背后的男人轻声问道：“听说，你和二公子私交甚密，他让你面对火影，要求你做什么了吗？”

　　“……他让我试探，火影是否……是否喜欢女人。”她颤抖着声音说道，唯恐铁器割破自己的喉咙。

　　“火影的过去，众人皆知，又有什么好试探的……”

　　“毕竟寡居多年，又有谁会丝毫不变……毕竟，男人不过就是这样……”幸子说道。

　　“愚蠢。”那个低沉的声音轻轻吐露出字句，让幸子不禁感到窒息，她猜测着后面的亡命之徒，这个人又是什么人派来的，难道是其他的公子吗？可是其他的公子又怎么能找到这样危险的家伙。

　　这个时候，门外的脚步声传来，幸子绷紧了身体。她知道此时二公子已经离开了部屋，会过来的无非是自己的姐妹，就在她打算奋力一搏的时候，突然背后一空，铁器也不再架在颈边，“我问你的话，你可以告诉别人，但是……你也思考一下，你付不付得起代价。”男人留下这句话，消失在了房间里，徒留下汗湿重衣的幸子。

　　屋外的斑轻飘飘从隐蔽的所在落下，身形混入巷中，他紧抿着嘴唇，如果换做是从前，这个女人已经死了。但是，柱间才刚离开，就死了这样的标致人物，难免会对柱间的声名有所影响。斑眯着眼睛，看着城市的中央，他已经越发奇怪，大名究竟打着怎样的主意，他作为年长的两个儿子，都是这样胡闹的人物，这个火之国还有什么前途！

　　幕 四二九

　　柱间回到驿所之后，就打算去沐浴一番，没想到走到室外的时候，看到几个少年对着自己探头探脑，露出好奇的神情。

　　柱间瞥了他们几眼，说道：“鬼鬼祟祟的干什么！你们的任务都完成的怎么样了？”

　　他这一发问，那几个少年立刻皮肉一紧，他们把年纪最大的日向千寻推了出来，说道：“火影大人，就是他！他说在花魁道中的时候看到过您！”

　　柱间没好气的说道：“你们有这种功夫，却不好好修炼功课吗？”他看向日向千寻，说道，“千寻，你都已经是上忍了，还跟着他们胡闹！”

　　日向千寻只能讪讪笑着，他也开始后悔自己的口风干什么不紧，不说不就没这档子的事情吗？可是都城的繁华还是太让人心动了，木叶村落虽然繁荣，但是到底和这里大不同，街市上琳琅满目，更有许多毛利人的东西，那些新鲜玩意和花魁道中一样，都是迷人眼的诱惑，他这几天混迹在贵族当中，见识到不少东西。其他人也缠着他，让他说说，他嘴上没注意，就什么都说了出来。

　　柱间看着他们几个噤若寒蝉的样子，叹了口气，说道：“你们是木叶的未来，长辈们让你们来到都城，也是让你们见识下什么叫做繁华，如果你们不能好好把持住自我，迷失在这里，在忍道上也就不要想有什么精进了。”他这么一说，众人心中都是一凛，纷纷伏在地上同柱间说道，“火影大人，我们下次再也不敢了！”

　　柱间说道：“知道就够了，都起来吧，不要堵着侍女的路。”他看到一旁捂着嘴偷笑的驿所侍女，那侍女平日见惯了居于驿所的客人，也时常同客人聊天玩乐，都城的民风开放，她娇笑说道：“他们年纪都还小，火影大人已经约束的这么严格了。都城里的少年郎，这个时候可都想能得到游女的青睐。”

　　柱间摇了摇头，让那些孩子都起了身，同侍女说道：“不要玩笑了，他们可都是火之国未来的屏障，若是懈怠了，火之国的未来要如何？”他肃整的样子让侍女立刻也清醒了起来，连忙说道，“是我想岔了，火影大人千万不要怪罪。”

　　柱间摆了摆手，让她去准备一下沐浴的东西，最后看向这帮少年，说道：“这次来都城，没这么容易，你们都给我警醒一点。”他提点一下，就拿着换洗衣物去了浴池。心中多少有些古怪感觉，如今的都城氛围不对，和他来时所想完全不同。

　　

　　之后的几日，柱间分别赴了剩下两位公子的约，剩下的两位公子，年龄相仿，都是都城少年郎的行事风格，用忍者的眼光来看不免太过娇惯了，但是他两人基本无缘大名的位置，往后也就是清闲贵公子，领个差事，平日里做些风雅的事情，也并不需要多么出色。

　　然而，在柱间看来，有了这两个不着调的兄长，这剩下的两位公子，以后会如何还是两说。

　　就在柱间猜测着大名想法的时候，宫中的宴席到了日期，在这个时候，时令菊花盛放，火之国以菊为贵，这次的宴席自然十分隆重。除了柱间和斑之外，其他的人里也只有日向千寻够资格参加这次宴席。于是到了日子，三人乘着牛车到了宫廷之中，他们不算早到，入宫中的牛车在外面排起队，柱间和千寻坐在一辆车中，斑单独乘坐一辆。

　　日向千寻观察着柱间的神情，心里有些忐忑，说道：“柱间大人，您让我打听的事情我都去了解了。长公子虽然沉醉于世外之事，但是在人群之中颇有威望，他时常去别苑之中，乘坐的牛车若遇到贫苦的百姓，就会施以援手。还有些人遇到疑难的问题，都会去别苑找他解决，虽然不担任事务，但是即便是大臣之中也对长公子的智慧倍加赞誉。”

　　“是这样吗？”柱间想到那个疯疯癫癫的长公子还是心有余悸，他睁开眼看着千寻，“我都怀疑我们见到的是不是两个人。”

　　千寻忍不住笑了起来：“这位长公子崇拜您也是众所周知的事情。”

　　“我有什么可崇拜的。”柱间摇了摇头，这个时候车内一震，终于又走动了起来。日向千寻掀开帘子望向外面，发觉前面的车道竟然分流进入了宫中，他探头探脑一阵，缩回头，说道：“是长公子训斥了掌门的武士，让他打开侧门分流牛车，你看，长公子还是会办事的。”

　　“小心点口舌，你这句话说出来，是要惹动贵人的怒气。”柱间提点一句，然后他问道，“二公子如何？”

　　“二公子是个十分风流的人，已经迎娶了右大臣的女儿，右大臣很喜欢这位女婿，时常派人请他出宫到府中住下。”

　　“右大臣如今十分得势，所以大名是在犹豫该选择哪个儿子吗？有贤名、无心政事的长子，还有十分得势的次子……”柱间心里有了想法，他的手指轻轻叩着窗边，一会儿之后，车停了下来。柱间走下牛车，却发现在进入的所在，竟然又看到熟悉的人在等待着自己。

　　长公子热情迎了上来，说道：“火影大人，能够看到您实在是太高兴了，没想到父亲能邀请到您……”柱间看周围的贵族、大臣投来了好奇看热闹的眼神，只能说道，“叫我柱间就好，长公子我们不要在这里阻塞通道。”

　　“柱间……怎么好意思！不过既然您这么说了，那么我就称呼您柱间大人吧。”长公子露出了欣喜的神情，就在这个时候，柱间感受到身后投来一道视线，然后斑冷淡的同长公子说道：“长公子，初次见面，我是宇智波斑。”

　　“斑大人，您就是柱间大人的继子吧，真是看不出来……”长公子耿直的说出自己的感觉，一旁的日向千寻别过脸，简直有了想要逃跑的想法，他根本不想夹在这里，如果可以他情愿把入宫见世面这种事情让给其他人！

　　斑说道：“确实如此，已经有不少客人来到，我们进入吧。”

　　“长公子，不要让您的父亲多等了。”柱间也跟着说道，长公子看了看旁人，立刻醒悟过来，露出了略带歉疚的笑容，“对不起，我实在是太欢喜都忘记如今是什么场合。”他边说着，边引着路，带着众人来到演戏举办的庭院之中。这是一座在大名统治期间被精心修建起来的庭院，此时廊道上都被摆着时下的菊花，长公子到底是风雅之人，边走边侃侃而谈，向众人介绍，“父亲喜爱菊花，于是便每年举办着宴席，这里都是一般品种，从各地筛选出来的精品还在庭院里，我们过去的时候就能顺带欣赏到……”他穿着一身绛色带菊纹的和服，衣料十分华贵，看得出来大名十分疼爱这位长子，举止言行之中肆意张扬，顾盼之间还透着天真的神态。

　　长公子看着柱间的时候，桃花似的眼睛微微一眯，看起来就像是笑一般，柱间不是第一次面对热切的眼神，却还是第一次在其他人的眼中感受到。他想到身后的斑，又有些忧虑，转过头看向身后时，发现斑似乎一点也没注意到长公子的神态，将目光放在园中菊花或者正在交谈的人身上。

　　一点失落从柱间的心里泛出，但随后又将这点念头驱散。这世间的感情就是如此纠结，明明说该放下，该冷淡，该忘却，可是有所感时，还是难以忘却，毕竟十多年的种种早已经烙印，混入骨血里。柱间心头有些怅然，随后他听到长公子小心翼翼问道：“柱间大人，您的兴致好像不高？”

　　柱间摇了摇头，说道：“没有的事情，只是不适应这样的环境。”

　　长公子恍然大悟，说道：“也是，您毕竟长期坐镇在木叶，哪有时间像我们这些闲人一般……是我冒昧了，一路上聒噪，没有叨扰到您吧。”日向千寻真想附和上一句，长公子一路上不只是叨扰到了柱间，同样还叨扰到了一位煞星，他真是害怕会出什么事情，到时候木叶和大名的关系，怕都是要僵了。

　　柱间说道：“您不用自责，我是忍者，没有那么娇贵。”他看着庭院内的各色菊花，想到这位长公子过于夸张的态度，于是道，“长公子还是为我介绍一下，这个园中的花吧，毕竟我不精于此道。”

　　他给了个台阶，长公子受宠若惊，也没有多想，就给柱间介绍起了院内的各色菊花。随后，他们各自落座，柱间的身份尊贵又是远道而来，位次仅次于大名，长公子同他面对面，斑坐在柱间的身旁，同二公子相对，至于日向千寻，只能混在诸多官职不高的大臣之中。

　　擅长跳舞的白拍子依次被带上，在妆点着菊花的舞台上开始跳着舞蹈。男装的白拍子各个容貌美丽，而在她们身后随着舞蹈而唱和的青年们也是十分英挺俊美。这样的表演让众人都将目光放在了舞台上，连柱间也不例外，等到一曲结束之后，大名咳嗽几声，对柱间说道：“柱间觉得这样的表演如何？”

　　“十分动人。”柱间回答道，“在其他地方，总是很难看到这样精湛的表演。”

　　大名因为柱间话语中的奉承而笑，说道：“连您都会说这样奉承的话，真是让我觉得意外。”

　　“确实是十分杰出的表演。”

　　“我的孩子们同样也擅长风雅的演出，不如就让他们向柱间大人展现一番吧。”往日的宴席上，除了专精表演的白拍子，变戏法，也少不了贵公子们的展示，毕竟在庭院的两旁竹帘后，还有着身份高贵的姬君与贵族小姐，如果能赢得佳人的青睐，获得由花笺递上的和歌，该是多美妙的事情。

　　大名提出之后，长公子立刻走了出来，他的手中有一只短笛，他走上舞台，端坐下来。就此吹奏了一曲，短笛清亮急促的声音在庭院里弥漫，他身后的三味线不时拨弄应和着，乐声高雅清亮，连柱间都对长公子有这样的才华十分意外。乐声由清亮转柔，隐隐有哀伤之意，柱间听得入神了，也不免神情怅然。这世间的乐声，若技艺精湛者，可通人心，柱间一时想着出神了，连音乐何时结束都没有察觉。

　　斑的手紧握了起来，他难道还不熟悉柱间的变化吗，这样的投入是意味着什么，让人觉得心里有些不安。

　　大名忽然说道：“柱间大人似乎觉得犬子如何？”

　　柱间恍惚回神，意识到大名在问自己，便说道：“十分动听，我是个不通音律的人，也只有这样的浅薄感觉了。”

　　“斑呢？”大名又看向斑，说道：“自从入席之后，都没听你如何说话。”

　　“您也知道，我是拙于言辞的人，在这样格格不入的场合，为了避免说错话，于是便沉默到了现在。”斑回答道，大名用扇子掩住脸，轻轻咳嗽了几声，说道：“你们还有表演的，便一个个上吧。这样好的时节，各位不可辜负时光。”

　　大名将话题带过，柱间看到长公子又落入了席中，遥遥对着他举杯。因为听他一曲，柱间对他略有改观，也拿着酒杯对饮一杯。

　　这一场宴席，时间过得飞快，众人对长公子的乐声津津乐道，又夸赞起今天表演的镜狮子十分威猛，而柱间同斑乘车回到驿所，柱间让日向千寻先回到了房间里。然后同斑说道：“你来我房间一趟，我有事情要跟你商量。”

　　斑有些意外，但是点了点头，两个人进入房间之后，柱间请斑坐下，说道：“你对于此行有什么感觉。”

　　“大名明明病重，可还是强行服用药性猛烈的药物，让自己的身体强自振作。”斑回答道。

　　“是的，否则，他的情况不会好转的这么快。”柱间皱着眉头说道，“那么他的目的是什么？”

　　“他这样的人，不会随便拿自己的性命开玩笑。”

　　柱间看着斑，他们讨论不出什么结果，本该将话题搁置，两个人各回房间，但是房间因为两个人都没有开口，而静了下来。这让柱间都有些不自在了，他只能替斑斟茶一杯，说道：“大名，让你前来是为了什么？”

　　“观察他的孩子。”斑只说了这一句，然后拿起茶杯一饮而尽，“我只能说这么多，否则，就是违背了我和他之间的约定。”

　　“他是不是有求死之心？”柱间忽然说道，想来想去，也只有求死之人，才会这样肆意。

　　“他死了，有谁可以接手？”斑说完，就离开了房间。作为忍者，他们只是一把杀人的武器，实在不应该管太多殿上的事情，火之国如今国力发展，哪怕供养着都城贵族奢侈的生活，都是绰绰有余。柱间看着窗外，内心还是隐隐有些忧虑。

　　

　　柱间本以为宴席结束之后，自己在都城的生活也该清闲一下，但是哪里料想得到，大名似乎不想他如此清闲，没几天，就送来了五名白拍子和乐师。那些乐师、白拍子都是俊美动人的青年、少女，想来也是习惯自身成为贵族之间交换的礼物，看到柱间时，就流露出了十分柔顺的神情。

　　柱间坐在室内，只能强行按捺着怒气同大名的随从说道：“请问大名这是……？”

　　“这些是伺候柱间大人在都城起居的下人，大名见柱间大人十分喜爱表演，就将他们送来，如果柱间大人喜欢，还可以带回木叶。”

　　“真是……”柱间碍于大名的身份，只能将“胡闹”两字咬在牙根的位置，他说道：“请将他们带回吧，我实在是不便收容他们。”

　　“柱间大人，若是您不收下我们，大名一定会怪罪下来。”其中一名白拍子轻声说着，“我们这样卑贱之人，的确不值得留下，可是……若是您将我们丢弃在外，我们一定会下场凄凉。柱间大人啊，请您慈悲……”

　　她一起头，其他人也纷纷说着，哀哀戚戚的样子看起来十分可怜。

　　随从说道：“柱间大人，不过也是十数天的事情，您又何必介意呢？”

　　柱间没有办法，只能点头。这些艺人，要说照顾起居其实并不擅长，但是容貌好看，等看热闹的少年们进来，这些人眼波流转，露出了楚楚可怜的姿态，十分惑人。

　　少年们心动，却不得不看着柱间的脸色，柱间更觉得无奈，大名根本就是在用这种事情来作弄他吧！

　　就在柱间为难的时候，斑说道：“你们这些人，平日里只要待在房间里就好，柱间大人并不需要你们伺候！”

　　“可是……？”那些人又露出为难的神情。

　　“你们畏惧大名取你们的性命，难道你们不畏惧忍者的刀锋吗？”斑冷哼一声，“我就是杀了你们！大名难道会兴师问罪不成？！”

　　斑将话撂下，自然没有人敢顶撞他，他是备受大名亲信的忍者，真要是做出这样的事情，大名或许生气，可是对于斑来说，不过是件小事。他们这些人的性命没了也就没了，于是立刻就没有反应。随从心中暗叹，然后对柱间说道：“我的事情已经完毕，柱间大人，告辞了。”

　　柱间目送他离开，而斑的眼神扫向那些人，随后转头对日向千寻说道：“还看着做什么，把他们带到隔壁的房间安置。既然是大名安排的人，那么驿所应该负责照顾。”

　　日向千寻连忙说道：“是、是，我明白了。”他转头对人说，“你们都跟着我过来，一个个都不要给我多话了！”

　　柱间看着他们离去，听到斑继续发作道：“你们知道了吗？以后看到这样子的人就这样应对。”

　　猿飞几个人诺诺应道，柱间自己都有些心虚，毕竟他是没办法像斑那样唱着红脸。安顿完一切后，斑说道：“既然事情解决，柱间你还有什么事情吗？”

　　柱间摇了摇头，说道：“我明天再去宫中推辞吧，这样的事情，太古怪了！”

　　话虽然这样说着，可终究无法从柱间的愿望，也就是在夜里的时候，宫中就有了情况。

　　匆匆赶来通报的护卫在深夜里闯入了驿所，惊醒了驿所里的其他人，最先反应的是没有睡觉的斑，他冲出去，看着身上带血的护卫，说道：“发生了什么事情？”

　　“有人进攻。现在暂时被拦截在麒麟院，但是……结界支持不了多久了！”护卫说道。恰好，此时柱间已经穿好忍装出来，日向千寻紧跟其后，斑把目光转向柱间，等待他拿定主意。

　　柱间皱着眉头，问道：“敌人多少？从哪里进攻？使用什么忍术？”他带着众人朝外而去，边朝着宫中赶去，边等候回答。

　　护卫说道：“人数不清楚，主力在东边，因为大名在东院，忍术……很多，我们怀疑有血继限界者。”

　　柱间和斑两个人对视一眼，知道这件事情十分棘手。对敌人的资料了解太少了，他们一时间也不知道该怎么着手。

　　如今华美的宫中，火光冲天，不远处的楼阁上，站着数人，正结着印，试图攻击结界。柱间立刻说道：“千寻，你带着他们在外游击，辅助我和斑的攻击，斑……”斑的眼中已经出现了万花筒的纹路，他上前几步，黑色的火焰从他的指尖飞出，吞噬着正在毁坏屋瓦的火焰，那诡异的黑焰在斑的操纵下，只是像怪物一样的大口吞吃着火焰。而柱间，他命令护卫道：“打开结界，让我们进去。”

　　那护卫手中打出信号，已经支离破碎的结界随即消失。柱间站在制高点上，手上快速结印，无数的树木从宫室中拔地而起，最后护卫着大名所居住的麒麟院。

　　“猿飞，你和旗木两个人跟着护卫进院中，带大名逃生。”

　　“大名现在重病，不适宜挪动。”

　　“树挪死，人挪活，哪怕给我待在密道里都好！”柱间毫不客气的说道。

　　他和斑两个人站在制高点上，看着那些戴着诡异面具的人，柱间说道：“一人一半。”

　　“没问题。”斑回答道，随后冲了上去，他的身形在夜色的掩护下，如同鬼魅一般，一个呼吸之间就同敌人战斗接触。他的体术流畅的施展开来，将最开始的两个人踹到墙壁上，而柱间的树木已经开起了花，他朝斑的身上丢了一枚花种，花种的花粉可以中和花树界降临的毒性。而他眼前的敌人，在和他交手的同时，兵分了三路，柱间皱着眉头，木遁分身立刻分出两人追踪而去。

　　柱间看着深沉的夜色，现在他还不知道敌人袭击的目标是什么。

　　是大名还是宫中的秘宝……还是大名的继承人？！

　　柱间的目光一凛，同斑说道：“斑，速战速决！”

　　斑没有回答柱间，但是很快手中的苦无将人的额头钉出一朵血花。柱间手上也不再留情，风魔手里剑从卷轴中而出，朝着他眼前的敌人呼啸而去。

　　

　　大名倚靠在麒麟院东院的房间里，在他的身旁，还有他的三个儿子陪伴着他，除了二公子似乎又夜宿了花街，其他人都在这里。年纪稍小的两个公子手按着短刀，眼神却惶惶着，而长公子则将汤药送到了大名的唇边，劝道：“父亲，快饮下汤药吧。”

　　猿飞日斩看到大名喝下了汤药，他还没见过这样的大人物，虽然负责警戒，却还是有些战战兢兢。

　　大名喝完后，闭上眼睛，轻叹口气：“你们有头绪吗？”

　　“是不是为了秘宝而来？”

　　“十拳剑毕竟是难得一见的秘宝，引得垂涎也是理所当然。”大名轻声说道，“只是这样的阵仗，又有多少人能够指挥得动。”

　　如今的战力都集中在忍村，叛忍之中彼此尔虞我诈充满憎恨，不足为据。能动用这样程度的忍者，如果不是柱间和斑在都城之中，或许火之国的未来也就交代在这场袭击之中。

　　外面的打斗声，不时带着地动的声响，长公子望着从窗口望去，只能看到茂密的树林，他说道：“柱间大人不知道是否会有危险。”

　　“他有危险，你也无能为力，孩子。”大名说道，他咳嗽得更厉害了，“毕竟，拥有力量，才能改变一些事情。”

　　“父亲……”长公子露出了为难的神情，“您先好好休息。”

　　大名倚靠在软垫上，等待着战斗结束。他看着自己的儿子，明明是嫡长子，脑子里却不知道为什么总有许多天真的想法，大名说道：“你弟弟，也不知道情况怎么样了。”

　　“看到这样的动静，聪明点就知道该待在安全的地方吧。“长公子回答道。

　　在麒麟院之外，柱间的藤木已经洞穿了第三个面具人。战况已经从一开始的对战，变成了追逐，由于影分身还没回来，他还不知道发生了什么事情。柱间皱着眉头，看到自己这边的敌人朝着麒麟院的方向而去，他情急之下，喊道：“斑！”

　　斑立刻看向柱间，意会了柱间的意思，回援了麒麟院。

　　  
　　幕四三零  
　　  
　　三名忍者朝着麒麟院的方向而去，他们的目标投在最外围的防护上，花树们成为了古朴的屏障，包围着整个麒麟院，藤蔓则罗织成网，其中有不少藤蔓会自主攻击着敌人。那些人首先要解决的就是柱间所设下的屏障，斑看着一人手上迅速结印，然后火龙腾空而起，朝着麒麟院而去，如果让他们成功，那么后果不堪设想。  
　　  
　　斑下意识手上快速结印，地面从他的脚下龟裂开，凸起的地锥朝着他的敌人攻去，随后斑继续结印，水遁·水龙卷携裹着地下水脉朝屏障上的火焰而去。水浪熄灭了火焰，随后也让敌人的动作一缓，斑冲山前去，拽住最后一人的手臂，将他摔在地上。  
　　  
　　那个人手一抖，抛出两个卷轴，卷轴里激射出几排手里剑，斑闪身回避之后，出现在他的身后，一抬腿，狠狠自高劈下，将人打进尘埃里。藤蔓将失去意识的人从坑洞中抓出捆缚好，随后斑立刻追向另外两人。  
　　  
　　在队友的拖延下，这两人已经突破了藤蔓的防御来到麒麟院里面，被大名的护卫阻挡在外围。斑恰时来到，站在这两个人的身后，同护卫一起将他们包围住。  
　　  
　　“你们是谁派来的人？”斑问道。  
　　  
　　“这个事情，只有死者才能回答你！”其中一人怒吼道，朝着斑冲了过来，他想借着牵绊住斑，让自己的队友尽快突破。斑闪避了他的攻击，随后单手结印，豪火球从口中喷出，那个人用手里剑劈开火球，露出金属制的胳膊，斑皱着眉头，这样的机关看起来就像是风之国的手臂。金属制的胳膊变幻着形状，朝斑猛地挥过来，斑脸色一绷紧，万花筒写轮眼已经瞪向了这个人。  
　　  
　　是一刹那也是无数岁月，上一刻还在攻击斑的人，下一刻立刻浑身冷汗的跪在地上尖叫。斑冷眼看着他，直接扭断了他的脖子，然后看着试图朝里面突破的最后一人。  
　　  
　　“你们！以为我们会没有准备吗？！”那个人掀开了衣服，斑意识到他要做什么，立刻结印用土遁掀起一座壁垒挡在麒麟院前，一阵震天的爆炸，斑的眼前尘土飞扬，方才那个人竟然引爆了爆炸符，显然是有所准备。这样炸烂的尸体，也根本没办法分辨究竟是哪个忍村的忍者。  
　　  
　　柱间在此时也回援过来，他看着狼狈的现场，朝着麒麟院内部冲去。在这场爆炸中，哪怕有结界和斑的壁垒保护，现场也是一片狼藉，原本精致的建筑成为了废墟，而唯独大名住的东院还在屹立着。柱间冲了进去，看到长公子站在那里，听到脚步声之后转身看到他，欣喜道：“柱间大人，外面已经解决了吗？”  
　　  
　　柱间点了点头，问道：“大名的情况如何？”  
　　  
　　“父亲现在需要大夫！”长公子立刻说道，“虽然没有受到皮肉伤，可是战斗的焦虑和惊吓让父亲现在的病症恶化了！”柱间连忙走到大名的床榻前，然后握着大名干瘦的胳膊，试图输入自己的查克拉。他的木遁熟悉查克拉最亲人，随着查克拉的灌入，大名的脸色也好了许多，他睁开眼睛，看到柱间，轻声说道：“看来事情解决了。”  
　　  
　　“您现在不要说话，等大夫来了再说。”柱间说道。  
　　  
　　大名闭上眼睛，在这个时刻，他还是保命最为关键。  
　　  
　　斑也跟着进来，看着急忙忙跑出去叫大夫的侍从，大步走到大名的旁边，他看着此时目不转睛看着大名的柱间，没有言语。反倒是柱间回过头来，说道：“斑……现在去宝库看看，我的木遁分身回来了。”柱间说着，脸色有些凝重，斑点了点头，就照柱间说的话，去检查宝库。  
　　  
　　柱间所没有想到的是，这些人既想要杀死大名，又想夺取秘宝。如果实在要说有所偏重的话，那就是攻击宝库的人更强，他的木遁分身是他三分之一的力量，而这股力量最终还是输了。他也在木遁分身湮灭之后，有了相关的记忆。  
　　  
　　夺取宝库的其实只有一个人，一个最强的人，他隐藏着身份，戴着面具，假装成一名普通的刺客。但是柱间猜想，这绝对是一个S级的忍者。在各大国内，这样的人并不多见，但是……他还是需要详细调查。  
　　  
　　很快，大夫来到了，对大名此刻的状态进行急救，柱间始终不敢松开手，等到大名的情况稳定下来，已经是第二天的清晨。大名被安排在别处休息，而柱间也有些疲惫，本来想回到驿所，但是长公子说道：“这宫中有这么多的院落，您就将就住一间，如果发生了什么其他的事情，也好有个照应。柱间于是在紫泉院内住下，草草休息了一下，醒过来的时候已经是中午的时刻。  
　　  
　　柱间被一股饭菜的香气给闹醒，睁开眼睛的时候，看到的是坐在窗边的长公子。他撑起身，说道：“长公子，你怎么会在我的房间。”  
　　  
　　“我看到已经是中午，就让人准备了饭菜，没想到您还没醒，就坐在这里等候您了。”长公子笑着说道，他说道，“对于昨晚的袭击，您有什么见解吗？”  
　　  
　　“马上又要不太平了。”柱间说道，“火之国近年来的发展，或许已经招致他人的不满。”  
　　  
　　“是的，如今火之国的国力已经隐隐是各国之首，他们大概不希望这样。”长公子说道。  
　　  
　　“正是如此，所以……夺得秘宝，最好再让火之国失去未来的大名，是再好不过的事情。”  
　　  
　　“只是他们挑错了时候。”长公子道。  
　　  
　　柱间皱眉：“这也正是我疑惑的，既然知道我和斑两个人会来到这里，为什么……又要在这个时候进攻？”  
　　  
　　“或许，是他们在争取时间也说不定。毕竟，这件事情没可能是一个人做成的。”长公子侃侃而谈，“既然不是一个人，那么意见必然有分歧，你要我妥协，我要你妥协。这样的条件下，出了差错也是理所当然。”  
　　  
　　柱间听他这样一说，点了点头，对他神色也更加柔和了一点，毕竟……这位公子虽然奇怪，但是该有的头脑还是有。  
　　  
　　柱间穿上外套起身，忽然想到，立刻问道：“斑呢？”  
　　  
　　“秘库失去了秘宝，这东西是斑大人一手夺回，心里不忿，正在秘库检查着蛛丝马迹，打算再次找回来。”长公子看着柱间，突然说道：“您同斑大人的关系很好吗？”

　　“为什么要这样问？”柱间看着长公子问道。

　　“因为……”长公子犹豫了一会，然后说道：“我明白这个问题太过冒昧，但是……怎么说呢，您同他的关系，似乎很尴尬……但是，战斗中的配合又……”

　　柱间沉默了一下，说道：“我和斑的关系不好也不坏，他的父亲已经走了这么多年，至于战斗，作为忍者，这是基本要求。”柱间说完之后，感觉到心里依旧微微发紧，他还是第一次这样同外人说起自己与斑的关系。长公子看柱间神情有变，知道他并没有说完全，便只好转移话题道：“刚好是这个时候，您吃点东西吧。”

　　柱间点了点头，和长公子一起入座用餐。席间用餐的时候，长公子的态度仍旧十分殷勤，柱间虽然有些尴尬，可是战斗过后，精神疲惫的很，也没法去计较。

　　

　　虽然摆脱了危险，但是麒麟院的重建需要时间，大名也因此转移住进了第三院，同那位关系相敬如宾的夫人同住。也不知道是不是大名自知大限将至，同这位夫人的关系反而有了好转，等柱间和斑再入宫中时，这位夫人便陪伴在大名左右，大名倚在软垫上，而她为了避见外人，则坐在一旁的竹帘中。

　　大名看到柱间和斑两人，说道：“这件事情有了头绪吗？”

　　柱间点了点头，然后说道：“这件事情，您心里想必有数，火之国成了众矢之的，我们需要及早做出防范。”

　　“这个时候，不会晚了吗？”大名靠在软垫上笑着，“敌人早早盯上了我们，如今，我们才意识到这点，哪怕有您这样的忍者，也很难起到什么效果吧。”

　　柱间说道：“总是要全力以赴才知道是胜是败。”

　　大名闭上眼睛，沉吟了一会，说道：“你觉得，我的哪个儿子可堪大用？”

　　柱间低下头，说道：“这个问题，我没办法给您提供帮助，还请您自行拿定主意。”

　　“作为父亲，每个儿子都是值得怜惜的存在。”大名感叹一句，他咳嗽几声，说道：“你们今天过来，还有什么事情吗？”

　　“我要回木叶，做一些准备。”斑说道，“火影则仍旧留在这里，毕竟……要以防同样的事情发生。等到真正的危机爆发时，他们也就顾不上暗杀了。”

　　“你要走了啊，斑。”大名有些感叹，他看向柱间和自己的夫人，说道：“回避吧，我有些事情要同斑交代。”

　　柱间和夫人退出屋外之后，大名说道：“下一次同你再见，恐怕已经是在黄泉之中，宇智波斑……你有什么想说的吗？”

　　斑说道：“你不需要担心你的儿子们会自相残杀，他们和你不同。”

　　大名说道：“你这句话，有些伤人。”

　　斑说道：“你在柱间身上耍的那次花样，我只是用言语伤人，已经十分客气。”

　　“只是白拍子和乐师，斑……你不是应该放下了吗？”大名看着斑说道，“你这样看起来，可一点都不像放下，反而姿态更加难看了。你和他一刀两断，而如今却连其他人接近他都看不下去，斑……你到底是哪里放下了？”斑被大名说的沉默无言，而大名咳嗽几下，又再度说道，“我原本很看好你成为火影，我们两个人之间的利益关系，比千手柱间更加紧密。毕竟……我们都各自握着对方的秘密。”

　　他看向斑，斑是他弑亲的同盟者，知道他是如何逼疯自己的兄长，杀死自己的父亲。而对于斑，他了解他的弱点，了解他的野心，却没有想到的是，斑辜负了他的期望。

　　“我根本没有做火影的想法。”斑否定道，“你也该明白，这个位置，应该给一个更无私的人来担任。”

　　大名嗤笑一声：“斑，这样大义凛然的话并不适合你说。”他停顿一下，转回了话题，“我已经是个将死的人了，所以奉劝你一句，假如放开了就不要后悔，回去照照镜子，你会知道嫉妒的面孔是多么的丑陋。既然打算让火影不再受到感情的束缚，就放开他！不要让火之国的守护神，成为你个人的牺牲品！”

　　斑听到大名严厉的语气，沉默不言。房间里静的只有他们的呼吸声，斑好一会才说道：“我明白了，你好好下地狱吧。”

　　他起身离开，背后的大名笑着：“斑，你迟早也要下地狱的。”

　　大名看着斑离去的背影，自己躺在床上，和斑对话，比跟任何人说话都要压力大，毕竟……斑就是这样的一个人。

　　幕四三一

　　斑先走一步，同时也带了部分的忍者回到木叶。如今火之国成为众矢之的，他们需要早做防备，才能让火之国与木叶免于更大的危险之中。斑回去的路上比来时更加的迅速，他带着几个少年日夜兼程的赶到木叶，但是没有料到的是，回到的木叶却隐隐透着慌乱。

　　这个时候，已经是下午的时分，木叶的岗哨人心惶惶，他们看到有忍者过来，原本还有些紧张，可当走进发现是斑时，立刻舒了一口气。

　　岗哨的负责任跃下枝头，同斑行礼道：“斑大人，您回来了！”

　　“怎么回事？”斑指着不远处隐隐骚动的人群和马匹，这些人是从西边而来，同他是相反的方向。

　　岗哨说道：“刚才似乎是地龙翻身了。”

　　“什么？”斑皱着眉头，木叶因为地处平原，倚靠大山，和其他地方不同的是，很少有地震的时候，而突然有了这样的动静，让人不禁有些好奇。他追问道：“动静是从西边传来的吗？”

　　“是的，还有人担心……会不会是尾兽。”岗哨说道。

　　斑沉默一下，说道：“我去查看一下，你们稍安勿躁，至于你们……”他看向少年们，“你们回暗部述职，然后告知他们我的位置。”斑安排妥当，就朝着地动的位置而去。那是自木叶的西侧延伸到另外一侧丛林的地方，如果再往前几十里，就能到曾经的宇智波村落。斑心中奇怪地动的原因，便伏在地上，听着隐约的动静，最后确定方向之后，朝着那个位置奔过去。

　　斑越是接近，心中越是奇怪，因为他知道，自己正在接近的是宇智波神社的位置！

　　这个认知让斑的心头升起一丝不祥的预感，他脚步更快，不敢有丝毫懈怠。

　　就在他快接近的时候，突然有火焰冲天升起，斑立刻扑了过去。

　　那个位置，如果他没有记错的话，那里正是南贺神社的位置！斑皱起眉头，眼中隐约能看得见怒火燃烧，南贺神社是宇智波一族安放许多秘密的所在，到底是谁在针对宇智波一家。斑的动作更不敢有丝毫迟疑，南贺神社的建筑逐渐出现在他的眼前，火正在吞噬着神社，而南贺神社的人还在抵挡着他人的进攻，只是南贺神社的结界已经被破除，神社的一部分更是被破坏，可想而知，刚才的所谓地动是什么东西。

　　“你们真是该死。”斑冷酷的说道，最外围的敌人已经朝他攻击过来，斑横腿踹开这人，随后一跳，身形一翻，手正好拧过另一人的脖子，人的颈骨在他的外力影响下直接被拧断，头颅诡异的翻转过来。斑看着再度跃起，口中的火焰喷吐而出，化作火龙燃烧着扑上来的他人。

　　来到南贺神社的人，虽然多，却大多是中忍左右的水准，斑的动作就如同收割一般，快速的杀死着入侵的敌人。

　　“斑大人……！”最后一声凄厉的呼喊让斑向神社方向回头，巫女已经抱着神社一角的柱子死去，她的身体紧紧靠着那里，没有倒下，仿佛还在用自己的残躯支撑着神社。

　　巫女是宇智波家祭祀的重要存在，斑心中怒气更盛，手上也更加无情，他看着剩下的几人，影分身使出，说道：“你们一个都逃不了！”

　　宇智波一族的写轮眼在他手上达到了极致，随后，那些人都死在了斑复制的忍法之下，斑站在一群死尸之中，胸口起伏着，他从来没有想到竟然会有人践踏宇智波一族到如此地步。他蹲下身，检查着尸体，这个时候，才听到有其他人的脚步声纷纷而来。

　　赶来的木叶众人看到了满地的尸体和气势肃杀的斑，当先的人是宇智波辉夜，他的瞳孔下意识收缩了一下，斑的这股力量，就目前来说，还没有被岁月消磨。然后，他的注意力来到了满地尸骸，立刻命令道：“收集尸体，调查他们的身份。”

　　他走上前去，说道：“斑，你有什么头绪？”

　　斑猛地抬起头，说道：“你回去，木叶要动员。”

　　“发生了什么事情？！”辉夜吃惊道。

　　“火之国被针对，木叶应当早做准备，很快……会有更糟糕的事情发生。”斑皱着眉头说道，宇智波辉夜也不再多言，在这点上，他跟斑之间的利益是一致的。辉夜带着人收殓了尸首，斑说道：“你们先回去，我要在这里待一会。”

　　“好。”辉夜看着南贺神社萧索的样子，心中明白斑要做什么，他带着人离开，而斑则来到南贺神社前，看着残破的神社，这一处是宇智波一族的根本之一，没想到竟然会被人针对，派来的人并不是多么重要，但是这羞辱的含义可谓是十分明显。斑来到巫女死去的支柱前，看着上面斑驳的鲜血，也就在这个时候，他目光瞥见支柱上的刻痕，分明是用指甲仓促刮出，他伸手抚摸着，感受着刻痕的意思。

　　“神坛”。这是让他去神坛那里，斑皱着眉头来到神坛，神坛位于南贺神社内部，斑走进去时，还能嗅到激战后的血腥味，神坛的地方，还有未干的鲜血。斑站在它跟前，写轮眼仔细观察着神坛，最后皱着眉头，灌输了自己的查克拉。

　　脚下的地板隐隐有了松动，许久没有发动的机关发出粗苯的声音，神坛向下沉去，最终变成了进入密室的楼梯。斑用手挥开飞扬的尘土，然后进入到密室之中，当他进入之后，机关再次合上。斑捂着口鼻，靠着点起来的火焰，向里面挪动，最后看到了久远前的宇智波保存的事物。

　　是石板。

　　斑的写轮眼隐隐作痛，查克拉似乎也在被石板吸附着，当这种感觉持续一阵后，斑发现自己似乎理解了石板的部分内容。这是六道仙人给宇智波一族留下的石板，讲述的是三种眼睛的故事。斑的手抚摸在石板上，他解读着石板，却最终发现到了一半之后，自己就再难理解后面的意思。

　　而当他想要再看时，眼睛立刻疼痛难挡，斑忍耐着痛楚，解读石板所花费的力气，比杀之前的那帮人要大得多，他明白眼下不是解读石板的最佳时候，斑只能原道返回，脑子里已经被石板上所提到的事情吸引了全部注意力。

　　月之眼，月之眼是一个复杂的忍术。

　　但是，它能够实现人的愿望。

　　

　　大名的病情越发严重，而柱间为了保护大名，已经不住在驿所里，而是居住在紫泉院，紫泉院同样也是长公子所居住的地方，这也让柱间对这位大名属意的人有了更深的了解。

　　长公子是个十分聪明的人，自从大名病情沉重之后，就开始肩负起处理大臣公文的工作。他处理的速度可比柱间快的多，往往还没来得及看完的时间，长公子已经提笔批复，而且也确实是思考之后的答复。一目十行，过目不忘，看似玩世不恭的长公子，却有着这样的才能。

　　于是，哪怕政务十分繁重，长公子也仍旧有足够的时间去探望大名，他侍奉在大名的床前，哪怕父亲并没有什么力气谈话，也可以为大名念诵佛经祈祷。宁静低沉的吟诵声，在点绕着宁神香料的房间里，让人心头格外的平静。

　　大名在最后的那段时间里，并没有太大的痛苦，多是仰赖于此。

　　当然，即便是这样拖延着时间，大名也不得不到了决定谁是继承人的时候。

　　

　　幕四三二

　　在进大名屋子里前，长公子多少有些忐忑，他想到自己的父亲很快就要离自己而去，神情怅然。人生的悲欢早已注定，终究有此一别，柱间站在一旁，看到长公子神情悲伤，走上前去拍了拍他的肩膀，看到柱间之后，长公子勉强打起了神色，说道：“让您见笑了。”

　　“这是父子之间的人之常情，”柱间安慰道，他看向屋内，“大名召唤，想必是要交代些事情，你不要神色太过悲伤惹他伤心。”长公子叹了一口气，说道：“佛经总说别离苦，如今知道不是虚言，柱间大人……我不知道该怎么办。”

　　“为什么这么说？”柱间看向长公子，“公子的才能出众，本来就该肩负起火之国的未来。长公子难道没有信心吗？”

　　长公子还是忧郁的神情：“谈不上信心，我不过是醉心世外之人，只想同青灯佛经相伴。”

　　柱间叹了口气，说道：“您先入内吧，不要辜负大名对您的期望。”可是，长公子却抬头说道，“但是我也不想见您对我失望。”

　　柱间听到他这样说，有些吃惊，却又怕在追问下去，就是自己不愿意听闻的话，于是朝着屋内指了指，说道：“请入内吧。”

　　长公子叹了口气，进入到房间里。大名的屋子里药味浓重，夫人本来正在为大名擦拭嘴角的水渍，看到长公子之后，说道：“你们父子之间聊聊吧，我先出去了。”

　　大名摆了摆手，说道：“我儿，过来吧。”

　　他明明是将死之人，这个时候却似乎因为回光返照而显露出和平时无异的样子，长公子走过去后，扶起大名，同那双苍老却犀利的眼睛对上，他下意识低了头，大名说道：“我儿，知道为父为什么一直放纵你和你的兄弟吗？”

　　“父亲是怕我们过于恋栈权位，而失去了兄弟之情。”长公子说道。

　　大名说道：“正是如此，但是也是因为我清楚，你是个聪慧的孩子，该知道什么时候要做什么事情。”大名看着长公子，陷入到回忆当中，“你还是孩子的时候，就会胆大包天的混入到使节团之中，只是为了去见你心目中的英雄。你见到了吗？”

　　长公子说道：“见到了。可惜，柱间大人如今也没有认出我。”他脸上流露出一丝苦涩的笑容，这样的神情，在他这种平日没有忧虑的人脸上显露出来，让人倍感苦闷。

　　“然后你回来，就开始吟诵佛经，我儿，为什么呢？”

　　“柱间大人为火之国而战，也被人怨恨，只望佛经真言，我的虔诚能够庇佑他不受灾厄。”

　　“真是天真的想法，我儿却坚持了这么久。”大名嗤笑了一声，“我这样的人为什么会有你这样的孩子。”大名摇了摇头，他继续说道，“佛经是没有办法庇护他人的，你需要拥有的是力量。”他闭上眼睛，陷入了回忆之中，“在这个都城中，绝大多数人都没见过杀戮和血腥，包括我的父兄，我的兄长为了得到这个地位，甚至愿意同其他忍村的忍者合作。父亲犹豫着，要不要让另外一个忍村同木叶相互较劲，这是一件非常愚蠢的事情。所以，我的父亲、兄弟都死了。”

　　他不经意之间已经吐露出当年事情的真相，长公子直起身，不敢置信的看向自己的父亲，他说道：“您竟然弑亲！”

　　他低下头，眼泪落了下来，大名说道：“软弱！试问，如果火之国存在两个忍村，那么会是什么情况，你要怎么平衡他们之间，若是再阵前，两大忍村互相较劲，彼此钳制，你觉得……火之国还能有今天的模样吗？！”他大声的呵斥让长公子有些呆愣，以他的聪明自然能够想到这些。

　　只是，弑亲这样的事情，毕竟让人无法轻易接受！

　　大名看着他默然不语，又说道：“我儿，我告诉你这件事情，不是让你明白我有多无情，而是要让你知道，这个位子从来不容易。为什么我属意你，因为你的态度至少确定了一件事，你不会像那些蠢货一样，认为木叶是个坐大的忍村。你会猜忌千手柱间吗？”

　　长公子摇了摇头，但是大名又说道：“你喜欢他。”

　　长公子吓了一跳，但是又说不出否定的话。

　　大名继续道：“大家以为你不过是孩子气的崇拜英雄，但是我知道，你喜欢他。”

　　“如果是柱间希望你在这个位置上，或许你会更容易接受。”大名叹口气，“但是，只是这样还不够，你要拥有力量，只有拥有力量才能说拥有的权力。否则，肖想那个人，只会让人将刀架在你的脖子上。”

　　“柱间大人如今是独身，我就是追求他……”

　　“那你会死。”大名说道，“你以为千手柱间为什么独身，我儿，好好用你的眼睛去看看。”说完，大名咳嗽了几声，长公子赶忙上去扶他，大名靠在他的身上，拽着他的衣服，强硬交代：“你要坐在我的位子上，战争来了，火之国不可以出事，看看那些百姓，看看那些庸碌的贵族，看看前线的那些人，你明白了吗？！”

　　“……我明白了。”长公子眼看着大名奄奄一息，只能含泪答应，也就在他答应之后，大名闭上了双眼，连呼吸都变得极为微弱，那最后的声息就在静默中消失。长公子呆愣了，然后带着哭腔呼唤着：“父亲……父亲……”

　　

　　柱间听到房间里的哭声，有些怅然，他是这间宫室里的外人。侍女们都行动了起来，打开了门扉，让礼仪官和大夫入内，他们要确定大名身亡，要确定之后的继承，长公子走出来还是失魂落魄，他看着柱间，眼泪又落了下来。

　　柱间安慰道：“请节哀。”

　　“这世间的别离……”长公子说到这里，已经哽咽的说不出话，眼泪止不住的流，他那双泪眼看着柱间，终于忍不住抱了上来。突如其来的拥抱让柱间身体一时僵硬，碍于身份也不好粗暴的推开长公子，柱间只能说道：“您悲伤过度了，请注意一下行止。”

　　长公子哭道：“对不起，我失态了……希望柱间大人能够体谅……”

　　柱间根本不知道手该往什么地方放，叹了口气，只能坚定的将长公子扶正，说道：“您现在不能失态。”

　　长公子难过道：“我明白……只是，希望柱间大人能够包容我小小的任性。”

　　“您是火之国的主宰，更不该任性。”柱间再次拒绝道，他看着长公子，这个天真又任性的贵族青年在想什么，他并不是不清楚，只是有些话不该说的太明，给双方都留下一些余地。

　　“可是……”

　　“您还有事情需要忙，我就先告退了。”柱间没有给长公子再说话的机会，转身离去。

　　

　　柱间作为火影，自然是要出席大名的葬礼的，此时长公子已经是大名的身份，他的几位弟弟看起来一切如常，似乎平静的接受了这个消息。或许大名的偏爱早已经暴露了他的倾向，大家本来都有些担心长公子又犯了执着，想要青灯古佛，可是长公子却也没有反对大名的遗嘱，从此也接受了自己的身份，兢兢业业的做着大名该做的事情。

　　处理政务，安排父亲的葬礼，柱间在这几天格外的清闲，因为也不会再有清闲的贵公子会过来找自己下棋、喝酒、赏景色。

　　这些如今看来，都是长公子在接近着他，柱间自己都忍不住照照镜子，他这样孩子都有四公子大的人，到底是何德何能得到了长公子的垂青。

　　柱间再见到长公子，已经是临走前的辞行，长公子以大名的身份同他在紫泉院见面。随从陪伴而来的长公子衣着更加华美，只是少了过去的清贵，多了几分威严，柱间同他见礼之后，长公子说道：“您这么快就要离开了。”

　　“是的，您也知道如今的情况。”

　　“是要回到木叶吗？”

　　柱间摇了摇头，说道：“我会直接去前方查看一下情况，已经不能再拖了。”

　　长公子道：“那希望您能武运昌隆，保护好您自己，您是火之国的守护神。”

　　“太赞缪了。”柱间说道，他辞行的目的已经达到，这会已经想着要离开，但是大名却立刻说道：“除去丧服后，能给我一个追求您的机会吗！”

　　柱间沉默了一下：“恕我拒绝，我们年纪不相当，您更是要延续大名的血脉。”

　　“可是……我心悦于您！”

　　“谢谢您的美意，但是，我已经无心此事，请您也放下执着吧。”

　　“您心中还没有忘却田岛大人吗？”这样说着的长公子看到柱间没有点头，也没有否认，脑中忽然闪现了一丝灵光，他父亲所说的那些话，原来并不是空穴来风，长公子说道：“您难道有了中意的人？”

柱间说道：“您不要再猜测了。我已经是快要老迈的人，而您正是如日中天。情爱的事情，我完全无心，也希望您能够谅解。”

柱间心里知道同长公子这样偏执的人还是不多谈的话，正要起身告别，可是长公子却忽然道：“您到现在都没认出我……”

柱间动作一顿，不知道长公子何出此言。

长公子看他的神情，只能苦涩一笑，说道：“您肯定是不记得的，毕竟您救过那么多人……”

柱间虽然救过很多的人，但是和都城有关的人，却没有以为的那么多。柱间看着眼前的长公子，记忆隐约有了些松动，这时长公子说道：“我年幼的时候，听说您的传闻就十分仰慕，哪个孩子又不会喜欢英雄呢？许久之后，总算是有了机会，我就隐瞒了身份，随着同母亲有血亲关系的大臣前往木叶，没想到遇到了贼人……”

　　说到这里，柱间已经回想起那时候的事情，他看着眼前的青年，一时不知道该说什么。终究是有过缘分的人，柱间叹了口气，说道：“您已经是一国的大名，但是即便如此，有些事情也不能事事顺心。非常感谢您的情意，只是我断然不能接受……我也并不是你想象中的英雄……”说完，柱间转身离开，只留下没有阻拦他的长公子坐在原地，怅然不已。

　　  
　　幕四三三  
　　  
　　斑在回木叶的路上，脑子里还想着关于“月之眼”的事情，宇智波一族中典籍所记载的秘术。他只是在查找写轮眼的过程中依稀看到这个词句，而并不明了实际所代表的意义。  
　　  
　　这一套秘术，意味着什么？他只是本能的感觉到，这或许是个天大的秘密。  
　　  
　　斑思绪纷纷，不知不觉已经回到了木叶。因为神社的事情，他暂时还不能回到家中，一部分的人去向木叶警卫部汇报这次的袭击，斑作为带回消息的人，首先要向警卫部的日向族长交代这件事情。对于木叶来说，这注定只是一个开端。日向族长已经在警卫部等待斑，看到他进来之后，说道：“我已经收到了你带回来的消息，这次南贺神社的事情，我觉得十分遗憾，请你节哀。”  
　　  
　　斑说道：“这件事情，只是都城事件的后续，我们的时间不多了。”  
　　  
　　“如果他们想要做什么，为什么不同时进行，这样的话，我们会更加措手不及。”  
　　  
　　“想要同时进行，也要其他人的配合，这些人各自有着不同的心思，又怎么会彼此合作。他们现在……恐怕以为木叶会没有还手之力，毕竟火之国再强也没有办法同时对抗多个敌人。”斑冷笑道，“但是，他们会后悔的。”  
　　  
　　日向族长神色一凛，说道：“这件事情我也会告知族里，动员的事情要明天，你先回去安顿族内吧。”  
　　  
　　斑点了点头，同日向族长告辞了。木叶之内的各大忍族，平日里或许还会在族人的职位上较劲，但是一旦到了外部势力逼压木叶的时候，木叶真正的实力也将显现出来。斑转身离开，直接转到宇智波祠堂，那里早早人声鼎沸，当人们看到斑之后，人群分开，为他让出了一条通往祠堂内部的道路。辉夜、大介等人早已经在等待着他，斑的目光扫过众人，说道：“我刚从南贺神社回来，神社内部，无一人幸免。”  
　　  
　　大介怒道：“简直是欺人太甚！没有胆量面对我宇智波一族，却攻击神社这种妇孺待的地方！是对宇智波一族的践踏！”  
　　  
　　“南贺神社，是宇智波精神所在之一，他们敢做出这样的事情，就要有勇气面对宇智波一族的报复。”斑看着祠堂内的众人，指着里面的会议室，说道：“我们现在要商议即将爆发的战争，这次的火之国与木叶是危亡之间，没有耽搁的时间。”他看向辉夜，辉夜毫不畏惧的迎着他的目光，两个人对视一眼，走向了会议室中。  
　　  
　　斑将自己在对战之中遭遇的敌人详加描述，宇智波族老都是年轻时见多识广的人物，往日战场里碰到过不少的路数，辉夜在外漂泊一阵，也见识了许多闻所未闻的忍术，于是他们一直深谈到了夜里，总算拼凑出了斑所遭遇敌人的大半来路。水之国、土之国、风之国，除了还在休养生息的雷之国，这几个国家都派出了自己的力量。也或许是因为分歧，有的人主张杀死大名，有的人主张挫败木叶，这也就导致了火之国最近的袭击事件。  
　　  
　　斑在心中给这几个国家记了一笔，就宣布会议结束。他离开祠堂之后，辉夜跟在他的身后沉默不语。  
　　  
　　还是斑先开口说道：“你这些天，都是住在家里？”  
　　  
　　“不然呢？”辉夜反问道，“我既然是代掌族内，自然不能住在千手家。”  
　　  
　　“看来，这点分寸你还是明白。”  
　　  
　　“我如果不明白，岂不是正中了你的意思。”辉夜直接将斑的意图揭开，“如果我还待在千手家，族老们难免有所微词。”  
　　  
　　斑只是冷笑一声，没有接着辉夜的话。  
　　  
　　辉夜看斑没有再说话的意思，追问道：“母亲呢？”  
　　  
　　“柱间要直接前往前线。”斑说道，“这次，时间紧迫，明天木叶之内就要抽选忍者，动员忍者奔赴前线，柱间想要先一步查探敌人的情况。”  
　　  
　　“这么危险的事情！”辉夜皱着眉头，狠狠瞪着斑。  
　　  
　　“他是木叶的火影，这里理所应当的事情。”斑面无表情的说道，辉夜知道他说的没错，暗自咬牙。两个人一路上互相斗气的回到屋里，玲子迎接两人时，都绷紧了神经。斑进屋时随口说道：“少爷呢？回来了吗？”  
　　  
　　“少爷出任务回来了，用过饭后就回了房间。”玲子将斑和辉夜两个迎到前厅，替他们上了夜宵的饭菜，斑和辉夜两个人面对面吃着东西，房间里除了筷子不时碰到碗碟的声音，静得掉根针都能听得见。玲子在一旁替他两个人斟茶，每一刻都是如坐针毡，好在两个人都急着休息，明天毕竟又是劳累的一天，玲子这才松了口气。  
　　  
　　辉夜最先吃完，他冷冰冰丢了句：“慢用。”就离开了，将礼数勉勉强强尽了，他对玲子反倒和蔼许多，说道：“玲子姐姐，麻烦替我准备热水。”  
　　  
　　玲子点了点头，看到辉夜向房间去。这些天，辉夜都是名正言顺的以继承人的身份住在这间宅子里，也因为这个原因，把小鹤气得厉害，毕竟真正从身份来说，他不过是斑收养的“养子”，凡是都要看辉夜的脸色，如果辉夜要为难小鹤，小鹤也只能暗自受气。辉夜当然不会落一个苛待弟弟的名头，偶尔丢一两个软钉子让小鹤碰碰，也能让小鹤从此对他绕路而行。这些天，小鹤都是早出晚归，想要同辉夜错开时间。真是让玲子这位管家都十分为难，辉夜和小鹤，都是她看着长大的孩子，哪一个都舍不得委屈，只能帮着小鹤尽力回避，这才维持着这么多天的相安无事。  
　　  
　　这些情况，斑自然是没办法想到。他用过饭之后，就来到小鹤的房间，本来想推开门，却发现房门反而自内部锁上了，这也是过去从来没有的事情。斑不知道小鹤受了什么刺激，看里面的灯火熄灭了，猜想着小鹤或许睡着了，犹豫了一下，单手结印，将房门悄然无声破开。斑推着门进入，走到屋内看到了已经睡着的小鹤。  
　　  
　　小鹤闭眼躺在那里，哪怕是睡觉的时候，都咬紧了牙关，显露出十分倔强的样子。似乎生活越是不顺，反而越是要与之对抗。眉头也是紧紧拧着，也不知道是梦到了什么。斑想起他从前的模样，心中十分苦涩，他疼爱自己的儿子不亚于任何一个父亲，却还是只能看着自己的儿子变成这个模样，内心的自责让他轻声叹息，最后伸手抚摸着小鹤的头发。  
　　  
　　梦中的小鹤回避着斑的手，背转过身，斑看着落空的手，心中更是怅然。他起身离开，却没有留心到小鹤的脸上不知不觉落下的泪痕。  
　　  
　　斑走在漆黑的回廊里，失去另外一位男主人的宇智波宅子，让人觉得冰冷与阴沉。尤其是后院里，静悄悄的只有庭院里夜枭的声音，夜鸟的咕声让这个夜更加的凄凉，斑进到自己的房间，连灯都不愿意点亮。  
　　  
　　他跪坐在几案前，在这样的时刻，孤独潮水般用来，哪怕是一个强者身经百战，却也抵不了孤独的侵蚀，那是跗骨的毒，悄然无声的浸入到脑中。斑闭上眼睛，就能想到大名同自己说过的话。  
　　  
　　那个人已经死了，而死前，因为他们之间微妙的友情，对他说了真心话。  
　　  
　　斑，你这样的姿态实在是太过难看。  
　　  
　　那个声音在斑的内心中回响着：放弃的人是你，而如今念念不忘的人也是你，说出来的放下，也不过是笑话。  
　　  
　　既然已经疲惫了两个人的关系，既然不再忍耐那些不忿，就要好好承受失去带来的痛苦。  
　　  
　　这些道理，斑再明白不过。他本是一个在战场上一往无前的战士，从来不畏惧硝烟与血腥，也从来不后悔双手所做下的任何事情，却唯独无法在感情上看淡，何其可悲！  
　　  
　　斑独坐在室内，只能任由心中质疑的声音反复叩击着自己的内心，此时他也是迷茫的，他的解脱并没有自放下那一刻来到，反而离他渐远。  
　　  
　　何其可叹。  
　　  
　　第二天，木叶仍是秋高气爽的好天气，哪怕冬至快到，人们的和服已经变成了棉衣。  
　　  
　　扉间和晴树在厅内相聚，扉间看着似乎不知不觉又蹿高些的晴树，说道：“昨天的事情，你已经听说了吧。”  
　　  
　　晴树点了点头，然后叹气道：“谁能想到，火之国竟然也成为了众矢之的。”  
　　  
　　“这说明火之国的大名与木叶的火影都是贤明有为的。”扉间说道，“其他几国，近年因为气候的转变，似乎出了不少的事情。自然就瞧上火之国的富足，只可惜的是，我们只专注了雷之国的事情，忘记了留心他们的动向。”  
　　  
　　然而，这个时候说什么都晚了。一会儿就是木叶的动员，晴树和扉间都没有耽搁，朝着约定的地方而去。  
　　  
　　这一次，哪怕如同晴树这样的年少忍者，也要走上未知的战场，毕竟……这是木叶自建村以来，最大的危机。  
　　  
　　他们也决不甘向人认输。  
　　  
　　扉间在来到广场之后，登上了高位，而晴树则混杂在人群之中，成为被动员的一份子。他鬼使神差地想到，此时此刻的木叶，未尝不是柱间渴望看见的样子。  
　　  
　　幕四三四  
　　  
　　小鹤在散离开的人群中看到了晴树，他因为资历不够，不参与这次的动员，按照规定是要待在后方协助前线，但是晴树不同。晴树比他早半年执行任务，更是扉间一手栽培，资历已经足够成为一个小队的队长，不日就要和队伍前往前线。

　　从扉间的演讲里，小鹤已经明白这次任务的严峻，和平日里替邻居找猫找狗，打退流氓强盗这样的任务不同，这一次面对的就是真正的忍者了。小鹤看到晴树，就拥抱了上去，晴树抱着自己的弟弟，说道：“怎么了，我还没有走呢。”

　　“可是你很快就要跟着出去了。”小鹤闷闷的说。

　　“是啊，所以你也要加油了。”晴树说道。

　　“我一直都有努力。”

　　“可是……”晴树想到小鹤最近乖戾的作风，还是摇了摇头，离别之前他也不想讲这些有的没的，平白伤了他和小鹤的感情。他只能拍了拍小鹤的肩膀，说道：“父亲这次负责主力部队，任务危险，你抓紧几天同父亲好好相处吧。”

　　小鹤想起昨天晚上听到的动静，还有抚摸在发间的手，点了点头，晴树看着扉间朝自己走了过来，便说道：“我要回千手那边了，族里还有事情要说……你也去祠堂看看。”他同晴树挥了挥手，朝着扉间走过去。

　　扉间看着晴树朝自己走过来，说道：“我们回去吧，你母亲已经前往前线了，这次几大族都是倾巢而出，不打算再保留实力。我们先回去讨论一下，到时候……恐怕几大族都要化整为零，打散来分防各个边境。”

　　晴树点了点头，扉间这些天的情报都没有瞒着他，连他也知道这样的部署意味着什么，这次的作战也和往日有太多的不同。

　　“走吧。”扉间带着晴树，两个人朝着千手家宅走去，千手的族人早已经等候多时，等他们两个人一落座就开始讨论起这次的分配。他们是火影的属族，这一次的战斗根本不可能留手，晴树坐在一旁旁听，听得心情都有些沉重。他抽空瞥了一眼窗外，今年的冬天注定是个寒冷的冬季。

　　

　　小鹤来到宇智波家的祠堂，有认识他的人就给他让开了一条道路，让他尽可能的听到里面族老和族长的议事，斑此时正站在一旁，发言的人是正统的继承人宇智波辉夜，辉夜正在说着他对这次可能驻守地区的了解，听得底下的人频频点头。小鹤看着一旁没有表情的斑，大介族老则摸着胡子十分满意的样子，这次的战争不仅是要保卫火之国，同样也是一个让辉夜树立威信的好机会。

　　小鹤听着有些烦躁，暗恨自己为什么要走到前面，忍耐着听辉夜讲完，小鹤就忍不住转身回家。回到家里之后，他对着庭院里的靶子一通发泄，他不是嫉妒辉夜是宇智波的继承人，他只是讨厌辉夜看着自己那副高高在上的样子。

　　好像他是什么脏东西一样！

　　他明明也是人，也是母亲的孩子，在人家的眼里却像是阴沟里的老鼠。

　　这样发泄不知道过了多久，他听到有人站在自己的后面，斑说道：“小鹤，今天统计族人的时候，你怎么不在行列里。”

　　“我为什么要在场。”小鹤下意识呛了斑一句，“我在不在有什么价值吗？”

　　斑受了这一通气，眉头皱起来，说道：“小鹤，你怎么了？”

　　“我没有怎样，父亲你不要管我。”小鹤倔强说道。

　　“有什么事情不可以说，我是你父亲！”

　　“因为即便是说了也没有任何用！”小鹤抬头看向斑，“您能跟所有人说，我是您亲生的儿子，是您和母亲生的孩子吗？”

　　“……”斑没办法给小鹤这样的允诺，他说道：“你这么在意这件事情吗？”

　　“有谁会不在意！”小鹤大声嚷道：“有人会喜欢自己是个无父无母的养子！我有父亲，母亲……可是，在外面，我只能叫他柱间大人！”

　　“小鹤！”斑走上前，想要抱着自己的孩子，但是小鹤拍开了他的手。

　　“父亲，这点你永远没办法弥补我。”小鹤带着哭腔说道，“就算你知道，族老们知道，可是他们怎么看待我！族人们怎么看待我！我不要他们可怜我！”

　　“小鹤你冷静点！”斑按着小鹤的肩膀，他看着自己的孩子，“你这样发着脾气，到底像什么样子！你难道要因为这件事情，耿耿于怀一辈子吗？”

　　“这件事情，从你们决定的那一刻，就注定是一辈子的事情！父亲，到底是做出这样的决定！我连反对、愤怒的权力都没有吗？”小鹤怒道，“你和那个人一样，都是这么自私！”

　　斑忍无可忍的抽了小鹤一耳光：“大战在即，你还在闹小孩子脾气！”

　　小鹤扬起头，斑手上的力气虽然不大，但是就像是刀子狠狠剜着小鹤的心口，他恨恨说道：“是，大战在即，我就不耽误您时间了，我自己回房去。”他挣扎着想要甩脱斑，斑看他疯癫的样子，松开了手，小鹤狼狈的摔在地上，他狠狠捶了地上一拳，爬起来朝着自己的房间而去。他在离去的时候，看都不看斑一眼。斑对于他，是真的无奈了，他没办法像对待敌人那样的对待自己的儿子，也没有什么立场去同小鹤讲道理。

　　“算了，就这样恨我一辈子吧。”斑轻声呢喃着，“反正，你也的确有这个资格。”

　　他深吸一口气，回到房间里，等前线传来了消息，他们就要根据情报来分配支援的地方。他在前往前线之前，还有许多的准备要做。

　　

　　柱间来到火之国与风之国接壤的边境，火之国腹地的寒冷在这里已经感知不到了，只有从沙漠那边吹来的热而干燥的风。木叶在这里一向设下防备，毕竟风之国地方贫瘠，自古以来，就不时会有沙盗从沙漠中而来，到城镇中劫掠。

　　木叶就在火之国与风之国接壤的地方设下防备，甚至修建了约二十余米的城墙挡住风沙。柱间来到城墙上，岩石制作的城墙，外面早已经被风沙侵蚀的斑斑驳驳，柱间目光所及，都是荒芜的草地，等到更远的地方，草地也会消失，只余下根茎发达的荆棘草，或者是仙人掌。

　　柱间询问着这里的负责人：“这里最近有什么情况吗？”

　　“最近的气候有些棘手，夜里的时候，已经像冬天一样寒冷。沙漠里估计夜里可以冻死人，也因为这样……沙盗很频繁的来到这里，好在有日向前辈在这里驻守，加上有其他雇佣忍者的帮助，我们这才扛住了进攻。当然，物资还是被劫掠了一部分。”负责人说道，柱间同他一起走下城墙，负责人继续说道：“我们猜想，这些物资要度过最近的天气，还是有些困难。”

　　“这样的气候也是难怪。”柱间抬眼望着远处的尘沙飞扬，和火之国腹地的气候不同，这里连呼吸都让人觉得难以忍受。

　　他看着风之国的边缘，吩咐道：“你们驻扎在这里时，地图都有按照标准绘制吗？”

　　“都已经绘制完毕，我们保留了一份，一份已经寄到木叶去了。”

　　柱间点了点头，说道：“我会和其他人布置下防御的结界，这样的话，至少在支援赶到的时候，至少能够减缓时间。”

　　“真的要战争了吗？”负责人皱眉道，柱间的态度让他觉得有些不祥，毕竟，从来没有哪次战斗，是火影亲自前来查探的。

　　“大名方向，也会同风之国的人联络，但是……”柱间眉宇之间有些凝重，“但是，恐怕没有那么容易。”正如负责人所说，即使是他也能感觉到昼夜温差之大，在这样的条件下，很难想象得到风之国的人们要以什么为生，哪怕能够通过贸易交换到部分的物资，但是在这块土地上生活着这么多人，又怎么能每个人都满足到呢。

　　柱间给日向千寻使了个颜色，这几天，他们都在演练着来源自旋涡一族的结界，如果以木遁作为凭依，能够有相当的防御效果。

　　这也是柱间此时唯一能为这块地方所做的。

　　他们来到这里的城主府，猿飞日斩给柱间送上了一封从木叶而来的卷轴，柱间打开来看，叹了一口气，说道：“宇智波家的祠堂被破坏了，这是何等严重的事情，恐怕如今宇智波群起激愤，要同那些暗地里做手脚的人一决死战。

　　猿飞日斩在一旁有些吃惊：“竟然做出这样的事情！”

　　对于忍族来说，这件事情简直不可容忍，是要倾全族之力，千里追杀的事情。

　　柱间点了点头：“不要想着善了，这个机会已经不存在了。”

　　柱间收起卷轴，将其他的人召集来，说道：“赶紧准备，我们要开始准备结界了，事情了解，我们要迅速赶到土之国边界。”

　　“这么仓促吗？”负责人奇怪道。

　　“留给我们的时间，真的不多了。”柱间闭上眼睛，不详的预感盘踞在他的心头，但是他不想引起他人的不安，于是也就不再多言。

　　  
　　幕 四三五

　　就在木叶还没有来得及支援的时候，水之国进犯的消息已经传达开来。对于普通的百姓而言，忍者的大战就如同灾难一般，当上忍级别的忍者不再限制自己出手的时候，大型的忍术会将城镇大肆破坏。

　　到影级别的战斗时，哪怕一块土地的生态改变也是极为可能。

　　这也是为什么，大家都有志一同的让影级别的人物坐镇在中央，一旦上了前线，那么就要在远避人群的所在。

　　而今，传来的消息，却是两国接壤边境，一座小镇全部毁灭，镇内村民全部罹难。这样灭绝人性的事情，还是自五大国成立以来的第一遭，火之国新上任的大名在得知这件事情，第一道下达的命令就是以举国资源支援木叶忍者。毕竟，今天可以是一镇而亡，明朝就是他人在火之国的肆意践踏，这是大名所不愿意见到的事情。

　　还待在木叶的小鹤，明显感觉到，已经人心惶惶，即便是居住在木叶之中，也有人后怕着那一次针对神社的进攻。假如同样的事情，是发生在木叶之内，那么他们又要如何反应，又要如何面对亲朋的死亡？

　　执行完任务的小鹤，踏着凝重的脚步回到了家里，但是见到玲子的时候，却发现她的神情有些不对。

　　小鹤说道：“玲子，发生了什么事情？”

　　玲子看着小鹤，还是叹了口气，说道：“小鹤少爷，斑大人已经在前往水之国的路上了。你错过了同斑大人的告别。”

　　小鹤身体一震，他低下头，抿着嘴唇，想到自己这几天回避着斑，每次斑让玲子找他时，他都是直接逃了出去，去找晴树。今天早上，他还和同伴接到了押送部分物资的消息，没想到回到家里，斑竟然离开了。

　　他咬了咬牙，说道：“父亲反正都是要回来的。”

　　玲子叹了口气，说道：“小鹤少爷，作为仆人，我本不该多说些什么。只是，斑大人是真心爱护您，也请您体谅一下斑大人为难的地方。”

　　小鹤没有说话，只是跑到前厅坐着，没一会儿，辉夜回来了。他要去的地方和斑不同，这次宇智波一族分成三路，分别支援各个战线，其他各族也分别打散混成忍军。这样有力量分散的忧虑，但是也是不得已而为之。毕竟木叶这次的战线前所未有的拉长，即使是他也感觉到压力很大。辉夜回到家里，想到如今火之国的情况，心中有些不安，他看到玲子，便说道：“玲子，我几天后要接回来一个人，麻烦你帮我安顿一下。”

　　“是住在宅子里吗？”玲子问道。

　　辉夜摇了摇头，塞了她一袋钱，说道：“在木叶买一处安顿吧，那个人，你也认识她。”

　　玲子一下子明白了，点了点头，还是收下了钱袋。辉夜想到战况，不免有些忧心，他来到前厅，看到小鹤呆坐在厅里，望着几案掉着眼泪，忍不住嗤笑出声：“你这样还是宇智波家的子弟吗？”

　　“是你，宇智波辉夜！”小鹤站起身，就像刺猬炸毛了一样。

　　辉夜说道：“怎么了，害怕了吗？”

　　“我没有害怕！”小鹤抹掉眼泪，“我才不会害怕！”

　　“只有软弱的人才会哭泣，鹤千代。”辉夜居高临下看着小鹤，“你的眼泪，是因为什么？恐惧？你在恐惧什么？”

　　“我没什么跟你说的。”小鹤说道。

　　“是，那我也没有什么跟你说的。”辉夜转过身，然后忽然道，“今天，是第一梯队离开的日子吧。你有跟斑道别吗？有些事情，可是没有办法后悔的。”

　　小鹤看着辉夜的背影，咬紧了牙关，他知道自己不该同辉夜计较，可是辉夜这句话却刚刚好戳中他的心窝。他回到自己的房间，想起斑在夜里抚摸着自己的头发，那个温度和力量，似乎在他的脑海中没有办法轻易退散。

　　小鹤看着自己房间里那些零零碎碎的东西，心一横，将东西收拾一番，就从窗户翻了出去。

　　

　　因为大名的命令，斑和第一梯队的人得以在黄昏的时候，住在距离木叶几十里外的旅店中。在战争期间，木叶的忍者可以凭借着木叶的文书、印章、信物征用民间事物，斑等人就是凭借着木叶的命令，在此地征用了旅店。如今，木叶在火之国伏下的线人已经全部启用，争取将所有的信息尽快传达。

　　当斑看完今日的消息之后，便拿出了自己在南贺神社拓印的石板内容。这是他几次往返，通过消耗瞳力解迷出来的石板内容，这是六道仙人留下的东西，甚至包含着古语。

　　斑并不是很擅长解密这种事情，他能做到的，只有在每天夜里有空闲之时，艰难的翻译着拓印出的古语。

　　耗费了几天，总算翻译到了一半，已经看到了【月之眼】这个词汇。

　　月之眼，是六道仙人所创立的大型忍术，威力十分巨大，它的范围甚至能够囊括进整个世界。

　　当看到这里时，斑停下了翻译的动作，他的心狂跳着，遥想着月之眼的作用，那堪称梦幻的能力，越是忍者，越是没有办法抗拒力量的诱惑。正如他无法放弃万花筒写轮眼，也正如柱间一直都在精进着自己对仙人模式的掌控力。

　　斑闭上眼睛，手指忍不住抚摸着卷轴。

　　他被诱惑了，或许，是这些话语拥有魔力吧。

　　他的脑海中，又再一次浮现了柱间的面容，那张他朝思暮想的面容。

　　然而，一个声音提醒他：你还想让自己更加狼狈些吗？

　　  
　　小鹤离家出走的消息，很快被人通知给了坐镇木叶的扉间，他要负责调度后方的人员与物资，这两天忙得焦头烂额。刚回到家里，坐下来喝口热茶，这个消息就被管家告知了。扉间的眉头立刻拧了起来，晴树已经随着队伍出发了，走之前还在担忧着小鹤最近不太稳定的情绪，没想到真的出事了。

　　扉间无可奈何，只能穿起外套，去了宇智波家。玲子十分焦急的模样，扉间只能说道：“不要慌，带我去看看小鹤的房间。”等进了屋，才发现辉夜已经在房间里了，正看着窗台上的脚印，辉夜转身看着扉间，打了个招呼：“扉间叔叔，竟然是您亲自过来。”

　　“晴树已经外出了。”扉间回答道，“是刚才才发现的吗？”

　　“玲子喊他吃饭，结果发现屋子里空荡荡的。”辉夜用拇指擦掉手指的尘埃，单手一撑，翻了出去，他看着正对着小鹤房间窗口的树，直接跳上去，看着上面的脚印，确定小鹤是怎么出去的之后，他同扉间说道：“小鹤这个时候能去什么地方？”

　　扉间说道：“斑呢？”

　　“斑已经前往了水之国，就在今天上午的时候。”辉夜故作恍然，拍了一下掌心，说道：“难道小鹤是去找斑了？”

　　扉间看着辉夜的神情，就知道小鹤和他之间必然没有什么话可说，扉间道：“小鹤终究年纪比你小，你应当让着他。”

　　辉夜反问道：“我还不至于同一个孩子吵架。”

　　“这样最好不过了。”

　　“扉间叔叔，我觉得您对我似乎有什么误解。”辉夜说道，“不过，如何看待我，是您的选择。”

　　扉间神色冷淡，自从他在辉夜的房间外，看到昏倒在地的柱间之后，他就觉得自己同这个孩子已经没什么好说了。扉间说道：“现在要怎么做？辉夜，你不妨说说。”

　　“现在要派人去找小鹤已经来不及了，”辉夜说道，“毕竟现在是战争时期，没有足够的人力耗费在找小鹤的身上，但是……通知宇智波和千手家的人还是可以，如果留心到像小鹤的人，立刻保护他，将他送到附近最安全的地方，然后通知我们。”这也是目前能够想到的最好办法，这次前所未有的战线，已经拖出了木叶绝大部分的人力物力，余下的一部分，是用来维持着木叶本身的安全和战争时的调度。

　　扉间点了点头，说道：“那么宇智波一族的人，由你通知，我去通知千手一族。这件事情……也要尽快通知你母亲，还有斑。”

　　辉夜点头说道：“好的，我明白了。”

　　辉夜没有挽留扉间多坐一会，只是送他到了玄关，走之前，扉间停住了脚步，转头对辉夜说道：“很快你也要去土之国了，一切小心。碰到什么事情千万不要莽撞，为你母亲多考虑一下。”

　　“我知道。”辉夜应声道，他目送扉间离开，想到这几日混乱的情况，即便是他，心中也不免有些后怕。他现在只希望能把月见尽快接过来，他也好安心前往土之国。

　　

　　小鹤走在山道之中，往常走惯的山路在这个时候好像变得陌生起来，丛林中的树杈在昏暗的月色下，看起来就像是一个个张牙舞爪的妖怪。穿林的风声呼啸，混合着夜枭的咕咕声，小鹤下意识手里攥着把苦无，冰冷的铁器让他心里踏实了一些。

　　他的身体飞跃在树枝上，夜风透过衣服，让他忍不住打了几个哆嗦。

　　前路对他来说，还是未知的，他现在甚至不知道自己有没有走错方向。

　　但是，既然已经走到这里，那就没有回头的余地了，小鹤感觉到身体的疲惫，当夜色更深的时候，他找了处树洞待着，打算待到明天天亮的时候再赶路。

　　这个树洞是自然风化而成，因为前几天下了雨，还有些潮。小鹤用小火烤干了树洞，然后凑合着把自己塞进去。

　　这个时候，他格外的思念着自己的床，也思念着玲子给他做的点心。

　　又累又饿使小鹤不知不觉就睡着了，即便是梦里，他也是在赶着路，他真想快点追上斑，对他说出自己想说的那句话。

　　现在的宇智波鹤千代，还不知道前面等着自己的是什么。

　　

　　幕 四三六

　　斑在到达两国边境的时候，才收到木叶的消息，因为并不清楚他们在哪里休整，为了传递消息快速，小鹤失踪的消息直接传达到了边境。斑才刚来到城主府没一会儿，就由负责情报的忍者交给了他。

　　斑的脸色立刻阴沉了下来，他狠狠的一拍桌子，把房间里的人都吓了一跳。斑立刻反应过来，说道：“你们不要在意，直接说情况吧。”

　　大名委派下的城主面色苍白说道：“他们下一个目标是我们。”

　　他们指的是雾影村的忍者，为了对付木叶，雾影村这次甚至动用了人柱力，上一座城镇就是毁在人柱力的手下。毕竟，人柱力的情绪不稳定，很难控制下手的力道，他们赶到上个村镇的时候，那个有着千人的城镇已经被破坏殆尽，只剩下破壁残垣。有些人死的支离破碎，有些人或者干脆蒸发了，那样的惨状简直让人目不忍视。

　　木叶的忍者绘声绘色的描绘着这样的情况，斑的眉头紧皱着，说道：“这次是个非常棘手的人柱力。”

　　“是的。”千手桃华说道，她是这次任务的副手，同时，队伍里还有日向家与猿飞家的人。这支队伍在斑的带领下，可以说是精英中的精英。

　　“你待会陪我去看看城镇，我要知道具体的攻击方法。”千手桃华点了点头，斑继续安排道，“城主带着村镇里的妇孺前往下一个村镇，那里现在是安全的。强壮的男丁辅助我们迎战，现在是这里的雨季，我们要小心。”斑看着窗外阴沉的天色，眉头皱得更深了，这里无疑是水之国的主场，木叶的忍者想要对抗他们，估计要付出更大的代价。这个时候，他就不禁想到旋涡水户，如果能让她过来，那么至少会轻松一点，只是水户被派遣到风之国战线。

　　城主忙不迭答应了斑，能趁着这个机会离开村镇是他求之不得的事情。他立刻说道：“我这就让人组织妇孺的撤退。”说完，就立刻离开，等到他走之后，斑继续说道：“他们如果要攻击过来，必然是在下雨的天气。这样的优势，他们绝对不会放弃。”

　　“那么这两天，我们先搭建结界吧，至少减少一些伤亡。”桃华说道。

　　斑点了点头，于是众人开始在书房的地上铺上了卷轴，规划着该如何布下防御的结界和陷阱。

　　这样的讨论一直持续到日落的时候，他们几个人粗略的用过饭，各自要回房休息，千手桃华临走前，跟斑说道：“小鹤这件事情……你不要太担心，他也不小了，已经是下忍。当初辉夜不也顺利找到我们了吗……”她说道这里，又住了口，有点后悔自己说太快，辉夜当初虽然在路上没遭到危险，可是当时却碰上了九尾，斑为了救辉夜，差点死在当场，她告罪之后，逃也似的走了。斑心烦意乱，他怎么能够不担心小鹤，小鹤跟辉夜可不一样，辉夜是个十分精明的孩子，而他对小鹤太宠溺了，以至于这个孩子有时候不分轻重的发泄着脾气。

　　但是即便是他也没有办法，小鹤现在人不知道在何方，他只能祈祷这个孩子能够顺利的到达城主所待的那个城市，而不是找到这里来，不然，大战之下，他该怎么保护小鹤？！

　　斑思绪起伏，时间无声过去，更漏点滴的声音提醒着斑时间已经不早，斑这个时候才恍然回神，下意识从口袋里掏出被自己深藏的卷轴。他如今已经知道月之眼是怎样的忍术，古老语言翻译出来的忍术，没有哪个忍者能够拒绝，那是能够操纵所有人的近似神迹一般的忍术。但是所需要的条件也十分复杂，斑将卷轴放到烛光之下，破译着最后一点的消息，他究竟要怎样的条件……才能……

　　斑辨识着字句，当完整的句子出现在他面前时，他愣住了。

　　当两族的血脉交汇的时候，轮回眼就会出现。而六道仙人的轮回眼，就是月之眼的关键。

　　斑下意识摸着自己的眼睛，他的眼睛……只是写轮眼而已，而拥有轮回眼的人，是小鹤，还有晴树。

　　斑的神色顿时变得复杂了起来，他不知道，他是不是该让小鹤接触这件事情，这件事会对小鹤造成什么影响，都是他无法预见的。斑将手里的卷轴掩上，然后烦躁的撕毁自己记录字句的纸张，当碎纸片变成灰烬的时候，斑整个人都陷入到了思索之中。

　　他应该怎么办？

　　斑看着眼前的烛光，最终忍不住掐灭了烛火，闭上了眼睛。这件事，他要暂时搁置。

　　

　　在火之国的人们，似乎已经意识到正在发生什么，毕竟曾经随着各个商旅来到的雇佣忍者如今已经失去了踪影，取而代之的是戴着木叶护额的忍者行色匆匆，大名更是让他们全力支持着木叶的忍者。

　　上一次这样的情况，还是在几年前，打了相当持久的一次对峙战。

　　小鹤的旅途并没有那么艰难，虽然他只是个孩子，但是护额上毕竟是木叶的徽记，没有人会太过为难他，顶多会问一句：这么大的孩子都要上战场吗？

　　这个问题多少让小鹤有些毕竟不好意思，他只能摇摇头，说：“我只是负责后方一些任务的，但是我的哥哥会上战场。

　　这么大的孩子上战场终归是让人同情的，毕竟，那个孩子有时候活不到十岁的战争年代已经过去许多了。在这样的心理下，很少有人会去刁难一个孩子，最多是小鹤搭着商队便车时遇到了强盗。

　　商队的老板是要往边境运送物资的，看小鹤的护额不是作伪的情况下，就让他搭着自己的便车，这样让小鹤节省了不少体力。他终归是个孩子，如果日夜兼程的赶路，恐怕早就累坏了。他看着地图上离木叶已经越来越远，明明只是想跟父亲道别，没想到却要跟到边境去，这要是看到斑了，他可能得吃一顿教训。想到这里，小鹤又喜又忧，喜的是自己不用待在木叶焦虑的等着消息，忧虑的是到时候斑要是揍他没人拦着，他可就要凄惨了。

　　就在小鹤开车小差的时候，强盗就突然从树丛中窜了出来。看得出来是逃难而来的人，衣衫褴褛，脸颊是凹陷的，他们手里有的拿着柴刀，有的拿着锄头，看着商人的货物露出贪婪的眼神。小鹤下意识将苦无握在手里，他跃上马车，把人吓了一跳。

　　“是忍者！”

　　“忍者，快逃！”

　　“逃什么，没看到只是个小孩子吗？！”

　　小鹤孩子的身份让那些强盗的恐惧减轻了不少，他们情绪稍定，拿着刀对商人说道：“我们要吃的，我们要水，还有……钱！对，把你的钱袋都给我拿出来！”他们看起来并不想要伤人的性命，虚张声势着。

　　商人立刻看向小鹤还有自己雇佣来的浪人，浪人立刻抽出了刀，但是他的目光有些不确定，在眼前的强盗大概有十人之多。他哪怕砍死了其中的几人，但是也说不定会被其他人干掉。

　　“这批东西是要运到边境的，不可能给你们！”小鹤站在马车上大声说道。

　　“运到边境又怎样！这么点东西，少了就少了！我们可是饿着肚子！”

　　“这样的话，你们说了不害臊吗？”小鹤大声嚷道，“前线上可是人在拼着性命保护你们！”

　　“我们都要活不下去了，这些东西给我们理所当然！”

　　“别跟他废话了！”已经有人不耐烦了，立刻走上前。

　　小鹤的苦无直接飞出去，钉在人的脚步前，小鹤冷着脸说道：“你们再向前，我的苦无就直接扎到你们身体里！”

　　这样的苦无让人不禁犹豫了一下，可是随后不知道是谁推搡了谁，一群人竟然一拥而上。小鹤皱着眉头，立刻跳了下来，他看都没有看那个浪人，直接钻到了人群之中，他没有用苦无，而是用体术，他狠狠一踹为首的人，随后借着反弹的力道，用脚踢着第二人的下巴。凌厉的动作让人发现他并不是善茬，于是第三人直接抱着小鹤，一群人压了上来。小鹤被他们身上的臭味熏得够呛，查克拉运到脚步，双足努力一蹬冲出了包围。他没有用苦无，花费了些时间，总算将那些人都揍趴在地上。

　　商人几乎被小鹤的动作弄花了眼，这才明白自己是捡到宝了，他看着小鹤，说道：“没想到……你这么深藏不露。”

　　小鹤说道：“我可是木叶的忍者！别理他们了，我们赶快上路！”话虽然这么说，可是小鹤看着自己的拳头，自己都有些惊讶，原来他就算不用忍术，都已经这么强了。

　　马车很快上了道，小鹤坐在车篷上，说道：“老板，我们还有多久到最后一个镇上。”

　　“明天中午就到了！”老板爽快说道。

　　小鹤一听，心里不免有些忐忑，但是想到了斑，又镇定下来。

　　有些话，他终归是要同斑说的，不然他担心自己会后悔。

　　马车辘轳，小鹤看着蓝天下的视线尽头，待会他就要到最靠近斑的那个城镇了。

　　

幕 四三七

　　斑花费了两天时间搭建结界，但是当敌人攻击过来的时候，这样的结界顶多也只能为他们争取到一刻的时间。

　　当暴雨来到的时候，雾隐的忍者如同闪电一般来到了，他们穿着忍装，借着水道潜入到城外的地方，随后就被结界发现。斑他们得到了结界的预警，所有人都从待命的岗位冲出，随后就看到一只巨大的怪物在黑夜中出现。斑当先一个火球喷吐过去，火焰打在怪物的身上，照映出一只巨大的蛞蝓，它的口器正喷吐着强酸，结界发出被强酸泼淋的滋滋声，难闻的气味弥漫在空气中。

　　斑很清楚雾隐有的究竟是哪只尾兽，这只尾兽的力量并不强大，但是它攻击的方式却让人根本不知道该如何对抗。无论怎么去攻击它，它的强酸都会给人造成伤害。

　　这个时候，千手桃华也已经来到斑的身旁，她看着这只怪物，说道：“斑，现在我们该怎么做？”

　　斑说道：“让所有人都小心一点，这家伙太麻烦了。我去对付它，你们尽量牵制住其他人，不要太靠近我和他。”

　　“明白！”千手桃华说完之后，给身后的人比了手指，就带着他们去找其他的雾隐忍者。当然，雾隐尾兽的能力，注定雾隐的忍者也没办法太接近尾兽。

　　流淌着强酸的蛞蝓贴附在结界上，结界已经濒临崩溃。随着一声破裂的声音，结界保卫这个城市的使命就此告终。

　　斑迎了上去，就算这个城镇注定要被牺牲掉，但是他至少可以选择保留一些痕迹下来。他的写轮眼已经出现，强大的瞳力让蛞蝓十分不安，斑的查克拉让它非常的不适，它大概是尾巴的位置正不安的扭动着。斑朝它走近，脸上神情肃杀，就在他接近蛞蝓之后，皮肤已经感觉到隐约的疼痛，显然在接近蛞蝓的位置，强酸已经融入到了雨水之中。

　　斑用查克拉包裹着自己的全身，以抵抗这样的强酸，就在这个时候，蛞蝓的不安也到达了顶点，朝斑冲了过来。

　　斑看着他，黑色的火焰被他甩在蛞蝓的身上，随后他飞身上前，手中快速结印，土遁上手，随着地面的凸起，蛞蝓的冲击也被拦住。尾兽愤怒的用自己的酸腐蚀岩石，而斑则聚集起巨大的火龙攻击着蛞蝓，就在火龙要接触到蛞蝓的时候，水遁立刻将蛞蝓保护了起来，然后以下雨的主场优势，将斑的火龙熄灭。斑的目光变得凝重起来，显然，雾隐并没有小看这个城镇，他们在派出人柱力之后，甚至还安排了一名十分强力的对手。

　　斑机敏的观察着自己的四周，他现在得知道的是，那个忍者藏在什么地方！

　　就在斑转身的时候，雨水中突现一个人的轮廓，他在斑的后方，手中的苦无已经在水幕的遮掩下朝斑发射，密集的如同雨点。斑立刻翻身避过，然后风遁撕裂空气，朝着自己四周的空气攻击而去。

　　鲜红的血液泼洒在雨水中，斑看着雨中若隐若现的人，头脑仍旧在冷静判断着。他嗅着血水的味道，追踪上去，却感觉到自己被查克拉覆盖的皮肤，还是一阵疼痛，可见是空气中的酸浓度变得更高了。蛞蝓扭动着他的身体，黑色的火焰还在燃烧，它被这点激怒了，开始扭动着身体破坏着所触及的一切，一旁战斗的其他人都被波及进去。斑就在这个时候，手狠狠向空气里一抓，将苦无埋入身体里，可就在这个时候，他手里一空，感觉到背后锋芒毕露。斑掉转身形，写轮眼怒视着来人，将他拖拽进写轮眼的空间之中。他的查克拉随着忍术的推进消耗着，被他带入幻象的人不是等闲之辈，在精神被摧残的同时，也在用查克拉反抗着他。

　　斑的心格外沉静，他的眼睛仿佛透着空气，看着另外一个次元中所挣扎的人，他要碾碎他！

　　斑的脸上露出了主宰他人的笑容，就在这个时候，强酸雨泼淋而下，斑硬生生承受着，身上的衣服都被腐蚀到见肉。他还在同自己的敌人对峙，还不可以将注意力转移到其他的地方。

　　即便是皮肉见血也无所谓。

　　就在这个时候，斑听到了一声尖叫。

　　那是孩子稚嫩的声音，随着尖叫响起之后，蛞蝓疯狂的动作忽然停顿了下来。

　　就在这个间隙之间，斑击倒了自己的敌人。他回神看着背后，脸上的血模糊了他的视线，他看到自己的背后站着小鹤。小鹤的眼中有着他十分熟悉的东西，斑立刻嚷道：“快点停下来！”

　　他深知，轮回眼是多么耗损查克拉，他顾不上背后的蛞蝓，朝小鹤的方向冲了过去，看到小鹤失神大张着自己的眼睛，斑忍无可忍，直接一记手刀打在了小鹤的身后。蛞蝓失去了轮回眼的钳制，变得更加疯狂，斑看着怀里的小鹤，下意识用手擦掉了小鹤脸上的血，却发现因为自己的缘故，小鹤脸上的血更多了。他抱着小鹤，只能找一个角落安置他，然后转身面对蛞蝓和自己的敌人。

　　因为斑强行中止了忍术，他的敌人逃窜出来，他看着浴血的斑，开始快速结印，操纵着雨水。时间都在这一刻暂停起来，在查克拉操纵下的雨水，全部聚集到了他们这一块，至少在这一片地区，竟然是雨停的状态。斑感受到了危机感，可是他却还没有到屈服的时候，斑的查克拉包裹着自己，成了一层厚重的铠甲，那铠甲渐渐变成了庞大的模样，竟然可以和蛞蝓相当。

　　这是写轮眼极致的运用，斑看着自己的敌人，他的须佐之男紧握着无形的长刀，在下面的一招中，他要结束掉这一切。无论是敌人，还是尾兽。

　　下一刻，查克拉同查克拉碰撞到了一起。所有人都在这一刻失去了视力。

　　战斗也该画下休止符。

　　

　　千手桃华成了临时的负责人，她安顿了小鹤和斑，然后匆匆忙忙去处理别的伤患。

　　斑单独一间屋子，小鹤看着他身上缠满的绷带，斑的脸上都是酸造成的伤口。小鹤看到斑这样的惨状，眼泪就止不住的流下来，他明明已经尽力赶过来了，却为什么还没有办法同斑说自己想说的话。

　　他随着商人到了妇孺撤退的那个小镇，打听到斑正率领着木叶的忍者在这座空城中孤军奋战，他不顾别人的阻拦，朝着这里奔跑过来，他本以为能够赶得上，却没有想到自己误入了战场。

　　“父亲，都是我的错……我不该不听话。”小鹤的眼泪滴落在地上，他看着昏迷的斑，千手桃华安抚他说，斑只是耗尽了查克拉，身上也都是皮肉伤，但是在他看来，怎么就这么吓人。斑这样强大的人，竟然也会躺在这里不省人事，小鹤咬着自己的嘴唇，声音都跟着哽咽起来：“父亲，我只是想跟你说……我等你回来，父亲……我想跟你说，你一定能够胜利。”

　　他说着说着，就说不出话，只能跪在斑的面前痛哭着，但是他担心吵闹到斑，便压抑着哭声。

　　时间无声无息的过去，小鹤哭得上气不接下气，就在这个时候，房门打开，一个人走了进来。

　　来人身上还带着雨后的潮湿，他跪坐下来，说道：“让开，让我看看斑的情况。”

　　熟悉的声音让小鹤抬起头，泪眼朦胧间看到柱间的面孔。他问道：“你……你怎么来了……”

　　柱间说道：“我本来是想来这里辅战，但是水之国的攻势太快了，风之国要赶过来得不少时间。”柱间解释完，直接上手将小鹤推到一边，自己跪坐在斑的面前。斑现在伤势看起来这么严重，他也不想追究小鹤离家出走这样的小事了，柱间握着斑扎着绷带的手，试图将自己的查克拉灌入到斑的体内。好在，查克拉还能进入到斑的身体里，让柱间松了口气。他边输入着查克拉，边打量着斑，绷带下面的血隐约沁了出来，柱间看得心都揪到了一起。

　　他问道：“斑怎么会搞成这样？只是尾兽，没办法将他逼到这个程度。”

　　小鹤低声说：“是我不懂事，闯了进去……”

　　“你的任性什么时候收敛一下。”柱间毫不客气的说道，“这里是战场，宇智波鹤千代，你要知道这里不是儿戏的地方！”

　　小鹤咬着牙关，低着头说道：“是的，都是我的错，我很抱歉。”他只是想着，心里就越发悔恨，假如斑有了三长两短，他这辈子都不会原谅自己。

　　柱间看到小鹤这幅样子，说道：“这件事情，我会让人上报到木叶，这件事情用不用家法在斑，但是宇智波鹤千代，你没有遵照队伍的命令，这次是你的失职！你将下忍的资格当做什么了？！”

　　“我知道，我甘心领罚。”小鹤低声说道，这一次，他强忍着不让眼泪流下来。

　　柱间说完之后，就把目光转移到斑的身上，斑身上的绷带都是草草包的，处理得还不够好，柱间想到自己带来的物资，于是说道：“你去准备热水和绷带，现在大夫还没有过来，只能我们自己处理了。”

　　小鹤立刻去准备，房间里只剩下柱间一个人。也就只有这个时候，柱间才能毫无保留的流露出自己的情绪。他凝望着昏迷过去的斑，绷带缠满在斑的脸上，柱间放开输入查克拉的手，小心翼翼的就着包扎的痕迹解开了纱布。斑的脸上都是外面的那一层皮被酸淋上，算不上很严重的伤，但是柱间还是觉得窒息。他慢慢解开绷带，生怕会黏连，带起斑的一块皮肉，好了好些功夫，那些沾血的绷带才被取了下来。小鹤这个时候带着水回来，柱间拿着手巾仔细的擦拭着血水，然后取出伤药敷在斑的创口上。小鹤看着柱间的动作。屋内昏黄的灯光照在柱间的身上，让他整个人都显得十分温柔，小鹤心里忽然迷惑了起来。

　　难道柱间对斑没有一丁点感情吗？如果只是憎恨的关系，又为什么会做的这么小心？

　　明明在一起的时候，就能因为种种的事情争吵起来，而如今，斑这幅模样，柱间脸上的伤心分明不是作伪。

　　小鹤真想开口问柱间，这一切都是为什么。

　　可是，眼下并不是个问问题的时候，而且……柱间和斑已经分开了。

　　这么久了，斑放手了，他又何必为了自己心里的疑问，要再掀起两人之间的涟漪。

　　小鹤抿着嘴唇，看着柱间将斑涂抹好伤药，开口道：“我来抬着父亲，柱间大人给他包扎吧。”

　　柱间手一颤，小鹤的称呼提醒了他和斑如今的关系，柱间深呼吸一口气，说道：“好的，就这样吧。”

　　

　　幕 四三八

　　斑恍惚间睁开眼，在昏黄的灯光下，看到了久违的柱间。他的手脚暂时都动弹不得，就连眼前的柱间都是模糊的，只有一个轮廓，但是斑知道，这个人是柱间。

　　他想要开口，却发现脸上的肌肉都没办法动，他的脸也被纱布包裹了。

　　斑想问柱间，你怎么来了？你担心我吗？

　　但是他没办法说话，这个问题就只能郁结在他的心里。他感觉到柱间紧握着自己的手，就像是许久前，他也受伤的那个时候，柱间一刻都没有放开他。还为他送来了汤药，他和柱间朝夕在房间里相处着，那一段日子对于他来说再美妙不过。

　　他们会下棋，会聊着忍术，会偶尔切磋两招，柱间时常是挂着笑容的，那爽朗的笑声是他们居所最好的点缀。

　　斑强打起精神，想要多看两眼柱间，可是，他的体力实在流逝太多，只是勉强睁着眼一会，又在疲倦的感觉下被黑暗吞噬。

　　之后的感觉，就更叫微妙了。他没办法睁开眼睛，只能感知着周遭的人事物。

　　至少有两个人待在房间里，有人扶着他，有人为他灌下汤药。斑想睁开眼睛，却没有办法，人总是醒醒睡睡，分不清白天夜晚，连周围的声音都听不太清楚。

　　他心想着，至少再一次，再看柱间一次都好。

　　然而，并没有如他所愿。

　　斑睁开双眼的时候，小鹤正守在一旁，看到他手指动了动，人醒过来后立刻就喊他：“父亲，父亲……你醒了吗？”

　　斑只能用急促的呼吸声告知他这一点，小鹤哭着说：“父亲，您总算醒了，已经三天了，我好担心你。”他说完，就握着斑的手。然后他看到斑睁开眼睛，似乎在打量四周，斑问道：“柱间人呢？我知道他在。”

　　小鹤看着斑，他不知道该说什么，复杂的情绪让他的喉咙仿佛被哽住了。

　　有愤怒，有悲伤，有震惊。试问，他昏迷的父亲是怎么感觉到母亲的？

　　他可从来都没有醒过。

　　多么令人感动的爱，但是小鹤只想自嘲的笑笑。

　　他的父母在感情上就像是任性的孩子，肆意挥霍着他们周围人的忍耐力。如果他不是他们的孩子，他或许会告诉斑柱间在什么地方，柱间来过了，柱间为他疗伤，给他喂了药，他会劝他们重归于好，但是……这两个人从来没有考虑过他和晴树的心情。从来没有，如果他们有考虑过，那么都不会到如今这个地步。

　　小鹤慢慢地说道：“父亲，你在说什么……这里只有我。”

　　斑说道：“……你骗我。”

　　“父亲……”小鹤握着斑的手，“只有我和大夫在照顾你。”就在今天的早上，柱间确定斑的情况稳定后，就赶往了土之国。他已经为了斑拖延了两天的行程，走之前，他同小鹤说道，不要告诉斑他来看过他，如果斑以为他只是匆匆稳定水之国的战果的话，那就让斑这样以为吧。哪怕是被怨恨都好。

　　小鹤答应了柱间，也明白柱间的用意，既然两个人的相处就如同折磨一样，那为什么还要藕断丝连，像普通朋友那样的交集已经足够了。

　　“不……柱间呢！”斑用嘶哑的嗓子嚷道，他不相信自己眼花了，他明明就感觉到柱间在这里，握着他的手，看着他，将药送入到他的口中，“你在骗我！让柱间来看我！他为什么要躲着我！”

　　小鹤看着斑，眼神带着怜悯，他心中更加坚定自己的看法。

　　他闭上眼睛，眼泪落了下来，他抱着斑的手说道：“父亲……你冷静一点，他没有来看你！你这三天……都没有醒过来……”

　　“我醒过来了，我知道的……”

　　“父亲……父亲，你不要吓我……”小鹤哭着说道。他握着斑的手，眼泪滴落在纱布上，盐分渗入到伤口中，那些微的刺痛感让斑清醒过来，他躺在床铺上，感觉到伤口似乎因为刚才的挣扎而裂开，他闭眼喘息着，根本不想相信小鹤的话。

　　“你骗我……对不对？”

　　“父亲……我真的不知道……你为什么会这么想……”小鹤带着哭腔说道。

　　斑咳嗽一声，感觉嗓子里都是血的味道。他脑子里满是柱间的影子，他抬起自己的另外一只手，手指屈伸着，他怎么可能忘记，柱间触碰他的感觉，他怎么可能会感觉不到柱间的存在。小鹤感觉到斑的身体在颤抖，抬眼一看，他脸上的纱布隐隐有些湿润，小鹤心如刀割，斑在因为这样的事情而哭泣。

　　小鹤说道：“父亲……你冷静一点，你的伤……”

　　“我清楚我的伤，不用你提醒我。”斑说道。

　　他体内的查克拉已经在恢复当中，身上的创口也会好起来，只要他醒了，一切都只是时间的问题。

　　过了好一会，小鹤才听到斑继续问：“柱间的行踪呢？他说他要来水之国的。”

　　“但是……土之国告急，千手和日向家的忍者没有守住那里，伤亡惨重，柱间大人只停留了半天，让千手桃华代管队伍，巩固了一下战局，他就走了。”

　　“……他没有来看我？”

　　“只是看了一眼……父亲，不要在想了，柱间大人跟你已经没有什么干系了。”小鹤说道。

　　“他是你的母亲！你为什么要叫他柱间大人！”

　　“因为，这就是我跟他距离，父亲。”小鹤说道，他拉着斑的手，哀哀恳求道，“父亲，你已经放手了，求求你……你忘记他吧，我求你了。”他的眼泪落了下来，而斑的心也沉沉地落了下来。

　　柱间，也不过是匆匆看他一眼，这就是他得到的结局吗？

　　“父亲……父亲……”小鹤看到斑没有了动静，竟然又昏了过去，连忙跑出去叫了大夫。

　　  
　　土之国的情况比想象中还要严重一些，千手和日向一族的人在土之国的攻击中损失惨重，柱间来到时，所看到的是一具具被木叶忍者誓死抢回来的尸体。每一具尸体，都曾经是同柱间打过招呼的忍者，他们中的每一个人都是木叶的宝贵财富。柱间看着那些尸体，半晌没有说话，千手香是这次的军医，她忙碌了整整三天，当柱间来到时，才有了喘息的余地。

　　柱间沉痛的说：“我来迟了。”

　　“你是来迟了。”千手香说道，“三天前，水之国那边的事情不是就了结了吗？为什么现在才过来！”她有些哽咽，柱间没有答复她，他的目光落在死者中的其中一人上，那是日向家旁支的一名忍者，也是千手香的丈夫。千手香用手捂着眼睛，她说道：“土之国的推进很慢，他们在用防守压迫我们的空间。你说，没有你，我们要怎么突破他们的包围。”

　　这个时候，安放尸体的地方，只剩下她和柱间两个人，她歇斯底里道：“你为什么来迟了，柱间！你告诉我！”

　　“对不起。”柱间闭上眼睛，“请你节哀，我很抱歉，我来迟了。”

　　千手香在柱间的背后哭着，她捂着自己的脸颊，难以控制自己的情绪。这次土之国的攻击，让木叶分身乏术，柱间在几个战场上奔波，本来就充满了不确定性。

　　柱间说道：“……阿香，我确实不该在水之国耽误。”

　　“现在说这些都已经晚了。”千手香抹着自己的眼泪，“他已经回不来了……现在，你有什么对策吗？”

　　柱间看着那些尸体，他们身上的伤痕，都是土遁所造成的，重物碾压过死者的筋骨，这些都是岩隐的风格。柱间说道：“木遁能够打败他们……现在我们先去城外布防吧。”

　　柱间的声音也有些哽咽，土之国的伤亡超出了他的预计，都是因为在这次的攻击中，所有人的攻击都被克制着，唯独他的木遁不会。他如果能将第一个来到的战场改为土之国，那么如何也不会有这样的结果。但是，当他从都城出发之时，土之国的边界还没有任何的征兆，而风之国早已经虎视眈眈。

　　千手香和柱间一起走出停放尸体的房间，千手香少有的没有说话，他们拾级而上到了城墙之上，曾经面前应该是一望无际的平原，但是在土之国的忍术推进之下，在柱间的眼前，是岩石构成的迷宫，迷宫的边界还在朝这里蔓延着。然后，在城头，柱间看到了一个出乎意料的人，晴树正站在墙头，他的神态有些疲倦，但是也正因为有他的存在，在城墙的边界外层，有灌木的保护，当迷宫试图扩散的时候，那些灌木中便衍生出藤木，它们钻入到岩层之中，不一会就将它们分解成土块。

　　这也是这座城能够勉强防守住的原因，他听到了脚步声，说道：“香姨，大概明天就要失守了。”然后他回过头，看到柱间愣在当场。

　　柱间说道：“有我在，这里就不会失守。”

　　柱间站在城头，看着岩层的迷宫，这样的构造是由多个大型忍术综合而出，也不知道土之国钻研了多久。他说道：“你们现在就离开城头吧，待会，这里就待不下任何人了。”

　　千手香说道：“你不需要我们的支援吗？”

　　柱间摇了摇头，说道：“其他的查克拉只会干扰到木遁。”

　　“我不会，我也是木遁。”晴树说道。

　　柱间看了他一眼，说道：“你可以留下，其他人推开吧。”

　　千手香和城头驻守的忍者离开了，留下晴树和柱间两个人。背对着晴树的柱间，开始双手结印，恐怖的查克拉笼罩在城头，晴树感觉到呼吸都要因为柱间而停滞，当结印结束之后，绿色从城头开始蔓延，无数的树木从土壤、岩石之中生长而出，它们以缓慢的速度朝着迷宫推进着。晴树对那座迷宫心有余悸，也就在几天前，还有不少忍者为了破坏迷宫的核心而潜入，但是无一例外，都被其中的机关、埋伏的忍者给解决了。

　　他灵机一动，才想到用木遁克制土遁，但是却没有能力达到柱间这样的结果。

　　柱间的查克拉在他的经脉里快速更迭着，此消彼长，而那绿色渐渐笼罩在迷宫里。岩层构建的雄伟迷宫在木遁无声的侵占中渐渐被瓦解，眼尖的晴树甚至能够看到其中被藤木卷起的其他忍者。

　　他看到有人从迷宫中逃窜出来，朝着这边攻击过来，晴树瞥了眼柱间，看他依旧在维持着树木的侵占，立刻也开始结印。木遁与木遁之间的结合，让通往城头的路上布满了散布着花粉的花朵，那些带有麻痹神经毒素的花粉让敌人都倒在了路上。

　　“干得不错。”柱间夸了一句晴树。

晴树获得了这句称赞，心里还是不免有些激动，他忍不住看着柱间。还是第一次，他受到柱间这样的夸奖，他以为自己不曾在意，却发现那种渴望却还埋藏在心底。

他的母亲夸奖他了。

 

　　幕 四三九

　　柱间在城头站了一天一夜，最终瓦解了土之国的攻势。

　　代价就是他从城头下来之后，就昏睡了两天，这两天里，晴树去看望了他几次，人都没有醒来。而千手香把脉的结果是，查克拉耗空了，因为之前向木叶报告了伤亡情况，这两天增援的部队也帮忙来守卫边境，安全方面实在是没有可担心的。

　　都城里的大名趁着木叶的这一次大捷，开始联络着几国的首脑和谈，毕竟这一次的战争谋划多时，却没有一战功成，战力一时间投入太多，也就意味着后方的空虚。在扉间的调度下，已经在雷之国安顿下来的宇智波泉奈作为奇袭的一支部队，偷袭了水之国的都城，造成了不少的伤亡。水之国的大名固然恨上了木叶，但是如今水之国的人柱力被木叶俘虏，雾隐仅次于水影的暗部负责人死在了斑的手下，水之国可以称得上是元气大伤。

　　虽然眼下气氛紧张，但是比起几天前的战斗阶段，情况要好转许多。

　　晴树这个时候也能暗自松口气，去照顾一下昏迷不醒的柱间。

　　柱间的屋子是城主府的一角，平日里都有两个中忍守卫者，他们知道晴树是柱间的养子，没有阻拦就让晴树进入了。

　　晴树进屋之后，就发现柱间已经坐起身，刚给自己披上一件外套，抬眼发现进屋的人是他，柱间问道：“这两天，局势有什么变化吗？”

　　“大名要和谈。”

　　“这是大名的作风。”

　　“为什么不让我们趁胜追击？明明是他们先挑起的战斗，为什么要和谈？”晴树不解的问道。

　　“如果火之国对其他三国，你觉得胜算如何？”柱间揉着太阳穴，他睡的时间太久了，以至于半个身子都有些麻木。“眼下能够和谈，就是因为大名明白，这三国之间早已经离心了。为什么偷袭水之国的都城，却没有攻击另外两个国家？”

　　“因为我们人手不足？”晴树说道。

　　“这是一个方面，但是……在离心的三国内部看来，水之国被袭击，会不会有其他人的默许？为什么是水之国？”柱间说道，“没有人愿意为他人作嫁裳，所以，眼下是和谈最好的机会。”

　　“会不会太儿戏了……”

　　“死的人都还在外面，究竟哪里儿戏了？”柱间苦涩笑着，“难道真的要想战国时代那样，一天到晚没完没了才是战争吗？”

　　晴树没有接过柱间的话，他看着柱间，发现他脸色有些苍白，想起昏迷的这两天，他也顶多是喝了些水和药，便说道：“我去厨房给您拿些东西吃。”

　　“好的。”柱间靠在软枕上，觉得有些疲倦，他也的确是该疲倦了，这半个月来，他都不怎么休息好过，总有许多事情要让他去忧虑。然而靠在软枕上的时候，柱间又不禁想起斑，在他离开之时，斑还没有醒过来。他唯一能够确定的是，斑的查克拉在自行恢复当中，醒过来只是时间的问题。

　　柱间出了神，听到响动声才发现晴树端着吃的回来了。晴树端着厨房送来的粥，米的香气让柱间感觉到自己有些饿了，他撑起身，想要起来吃，却发现手脚还有些无力。好在晴树发现了，便跪坐在柱间面前，替他吹凉了送到唇边。

　　柱间看着他，心情有些复杂，毕竟他同晴树的关系并不亲厚。

　　“母亲，小鹤的行踪已经找到了。”晴树随口说道。

　　“我知道。他在斑的身边……”小鹤找到了这件事情，是夹杂在后续的情报里，晴树原本以为柱间不知道，却没想到他是见过小鹤和斑才过来的。柱间低垂着眼：“现在是小鹤在照顾着你父亲。”

　　“父亲……他伤势怎么样？”晴树有些揪心。

　　“他和雾隐的暗部部长对上，那个人也是身经百战的战士……同时，还有雾影的六尾。”柱间不敢把斑的伤势说的太详细，以免晴树太过担心，“斑受了些皮肉伤，为了对抗尾兽，查克拉也耗尽，不过这都是可以恢复的伤。”只是想起斑当初被硫酸腐蚀的凄惨模样，柱间还是觉得心头隐隐作痛，哪怕心中明白会康复，可是那样的场景记在心里，总会担心会不会留下伤疤或者后遗症。

　　晴树将粥送到柱间口中，说道：“父亲，肯定没有事情的。”

　　“应该吧。”柱间叹了口气。

　　晴树平日里跟柱间相处的少，这个时候，只能随便捡些话说：“这次小鹤没有遵守木叶的规定，母亲……打算怎样处置这件事情？”

　　“看宇智波一族的反应吧……”柱间有些犹豫，“但是小鹤的履历上必然要记上一笔，以防他以后也出现相同的情况。”

　　“小鹤他……想要只是担心父亲。”晴树犹豫着是否要说出小鹤平日里对自己说的那些话，但是为了给小鹤求情，晴树咬咬牙还是说了，“父亲同您分开之后，精神不振，平日里跟小鹤相处也少了……彼此之间有了些矛盾，小鹤闹了脾气，却也不免懊恼……”

　　“晴树，小鹤这样的性格，斑难道能顾上他一生吗？就连我，我的寿命也会有到尽头的那一日。”柱间淡淡的说道。

　　这样的道理，晴树又哪里不会明白，只是在他心目中，小鹤永远是跟在自己身后的孩子，他如何舍得看他受那么现实的苦楚。

　　晴树没有说话，动作也停了下来，柱间叹口气，从他手中接过碗，自己吃了个干净，才说道：“做兄长，不能只惯着自己的弟弟，总要看他成长起来。”

　　“我知道了。”晴树闷闷应着。

　　“……你也不要太过担心，斑不会让小鹤吃苦的。”柱间劝道，晴树勉强笑了一下，似乎还是有些不确定。

　　家里的话题打住，柱间又问了昏过去的时候，是如何布防的，好在增援来的及时，柱间这才放下心，交代了几句需要转达给千手香的话。晴树端着东西出去了，留着柱间想着斑脸上的创口。

　　他现在只盼着斑的伤口能够顺利康复，否则……他这样，多少会被人讥笑面容有缺。斑从前也算是令人侧目的美男子，若是一时被人看轻，难免心里难受。

　　柱间明白自己不该想这些，已经是分开的关系，他操这样的心，又是图什么？

　　  
　　

　　大名同其他几国大名定下的和谈，很快确定了地点。正是当初忍村成立时的武士之国，也只有在这块特殊的土地上，纷争才能够被相对公证的调解。

　　而新上任的火之国大名，也将在宇智波泉奈的护送下，从都城出发。柱间作为火影，想到那年轻的大名，多少有些不放心，确定火影也需要参加这次和谈之后，等能够起身自如行动后，就要启程了。

　　晴树还有些担心他，柱间上马车前都再三确认，问道：“您的身体康复得如何？路途遥远，您要三思……”他名义上柱间过继的孩子，人前都是用着敬称。

　　“不用担心，我的情况很好。”晴树只怪自己不能够跟上来，毕竟，他还要驻守在这里，以防土之国临时改变了主意。

　　柱间说完后，就上了马车，马车颠簸着，向着武士之国的方向而去。武士之国距离土之国有些距离，实际上，这次三方都颇为辛苦。

　　柱间连着几天颠簸，到了武士之国境内后，就受到了官员的接待，被告知火之国大名已经提前一天到达了，作为火影，他至少要去问候一番。想到那位长公子，柱间又忍不住头疼起来，但是无论如何也不可拖延，只能硬着头皮去了。大名是住在特别修建的宫室之中，其他三国的大名进入了武士之国的境内，却还没到达中心城镇。大名这次轻车从简，比起当初紫泉院里时不时见到的侍女侍从，武士之国的宫室明显要清静许多。

　　会面的地方是在庭院里，这里修建着精致的庭景与山水，大名正坐在池边喂鱼，红色的锦鲤在池中翻腾着肥美的身躯，大名看他们活跃的姿态，嘴角露出了一丝笑意。

　　还是近侍提醒他：“殿下，柱间大人到了。”

　　大名抬头，露出了惊喜，却又顿了一下，似乎是担心柱间对自己的反应不适，他调整一下，才用轻快的语气说道：“柱间大人，您总算到了，见到您太高兴了。”

　　“您已经是火之国的统治者，只需要唤我柱间就可以了。”柱间恭敬说道。

　　一旁的近侍识趣站远了点，大名说道：“那你也不需要用敬称，毕竟你也是长我一辈。”

　　“您是火之国的统治者。”柱间强调了一遍。

　　“可是，我始终也是我自己。”大名失落的说道，他对柱间的倾慕也并不因为柱间的拒绝而动摇，即便是知道并不会有开花结果的一天。

　　“您不要思虑太重，顺其自然就好。”柱间回答道。他走近大名，犹豫了一下，还是坐在他旁边，看着池中的锦鲤，让自己的语气变成长辈的温和：“您的路途还很漫长，不该只流连着一处的景色。”

　　“可是……”大名摇了摇头，“感情这样的事情，又怎么是说收就收的起来的。我自小就十分爱听您过往的事迹，创建了木叶，同宇智波家的大人厮守十数年，又十多年没有离开宇智波家。像您这样重情仁爱的人，并不常见……”他说起来时，还带着儿时的憧憬，而柱间听着别人眼中的自己，却觉得十分陌生。

　　他摇了摇头，说道：“我没有你以为的那么长情。”

　　“您变心了？”大名惊讶道，手里的鱼食直接掉进了池塘里，蜂拥而上的锦鲤拍打着尾巴，溅起水花点点。

　　“你这样说……也并没有错。”柱间淡淡说道。他从来没有对毫不知情的人说起这件事情，如今为了让大名不再执着自己，索性说出了不为人知的心绪：“这世间的情感，若其中一方的感情没有了凭依，终究会随着世间淡去，我以为我会长久的铭记，直到我死的那一刻，这一份情感都不该动摇。”

　　“……那个人是谁？”大名压抑着自己的心绪，他分不清自己心里杂陈的滋味是什么。失望？难过？还是幻想破灭的空虚？

　　“这点请容我保密。”柱间轻声说道，“毕竟……我和此人也实在不可能在一起。”

　　“您……竟然……”大名更加不能理解，难道柱间竟然是付出情感的那一方？这叫他如何接受！在他的心目之中，火影只需要被旁人爱慕就好了。

　　“他或许曾经也对我……只是，我们彼此都无法在容忍对方了。”柱间不免说起来停顿了一下，在旁人面前说起这件事情，心里多多少少有些难堪，“有许多事情，不是对彼此有感情就能够存在下去……不过，他大概也以为我对他并没有什么情感……”柱间回想着斑往日痛苦的神情，在斑得到他的时候，他同时也拿着这份有恃无恐的爱意伤害着斑，“许久了，我便想着……不该在由着他的性子，让我们之间的事情继续下去……他也不该被我拖累着。”

　　大名简直说不出话来，他的心中有嫉妒在啃噬着内心，欣羡着那个素不相识的人，他真想逼问着柱间，这个世界上是谁有这样的幸运！

　　大名的心思，柱间却不明白，他过去从来不把这些事情挂在嘴上，一时说起来，竟然没办法停住。

　　“如今，我们已经分道扬镳。但是……我也没有什么心力，再去思索这些感情的事情。”柱间说道。

　　大名忍不住说道：“您就因为这样而选择封闭自己吗？”他心有不甘，“即便是第二个人是这样，但是您也可以有第三个人……”他下一句话哽在喉咙里，想说出来，却又不敢。

　　柱间，我不行吗？

　　他是拥有火之国的大名，风华正茂，说起容貌来，也是都城中数一数二的俊秀公子，他不行吗？

　　但是，他知道柱间会拒绝。早在一开始，柱间就拒绝了他。

　　柱间的心里还顾念着那个分别的第二人。

　　大名的心揪紧了，柱间转头看他，说道：“大名，您还年轻，可以去见许多的人。”

　　大名忍不住自嘲一笑：“我所遇到的女子，都不过是被父亲兄长呵护在家里的娇花……”他看向柱间，那些女人，又怎么比得上火影。

　　柱间摇了摇头，决心话题到此为止，他说道：“说了这么多，您应该明白，柱间暂时不会考虑这种事情。”大名低垂着眼睛，柱间继续说，“也希望您能了解，这一切都是为什么。”

　　他叹了一口气，就此离开，只留下大名看着池中的锦鲤。世间的道理也不过如此，先来的人总是占据着优势，后面的人只能望而兴叹。

　　

　　幕 四四零

　　过了两天，其余的大名也都来到了武士之国，开始了为期数日的谈判。

　　柱间并没有见到泉奈，泉奈在将大名送到的时候，确定柱间即将到达后，便自行离去了。他深知，自己和柱间的关系，早已经在自己带走琉生的一刻，便彻底终结。

　　不再见面，也是给彼此留下最后一点的余地。

　　在大名参加会议之中，其他三影也来到了武士之国，他们没有同柱间见面，而是各自待在房间里，权衡着大名们会如何对待这次和谈。

　　柱间则将心思放在了木叶上，虽然在和谈，但是队伍暂时不能松懈，谁也不知道其他忍村会做出什么事情。世界和平的时间还是太短暂，还没有形成许多规则，只能靠彼此的自觉来互相约束。柱间确定斑已经回到了木叶，具体的伤势却没有办法得知。

　　旋涡水户在风之国对战了守鹤，将守鹤打退了三十多里，也让火之国多得了一个镇。但是看过地图，这个镇上资源贫瘠，拿在手里也只是增加麻烦，倒是可以作为筹码归还给风之国，然后索取些别的便宜。水户的胜利，挽回了些火之国在土之国、水之国的损失，尤其是水之国，被损坏的城镇就此成了水之国的囊中之物。

　　最让柱间痛心的战场则是土之国，在这一战里，千手一族损失了几名颇有前途的忍者，对于本就人丁渐稀的千手一族无疑是一大打击。

　　想到这里，柱间便给扉间写了一封信，让他不要自责，并且劝一下晴树。晴树到底是个孩子，战场上的镇定过后，总会留下血腥的记忆，那些逝去的人，可以成为一时的伤口，却不要留下长存的伤疤。

　　木叶村驯养的鸟禽将柱间的信件带回了木叶，以它们的飞行速度，在中途驿所再换只鸟，大约也只要一天就能抵达木叶。飞鸟能够辨认出千手家宅邸的位置，它往往会落在管家夫人的窗台，这位久经考验的老太太会边哄着它们，边取下东西，再将内容呈交给扉间。扉间去处理公务了，信件就代交给了晴树，晴树不敢拆开，等到夜里吃饭的时候才送到扉间的面前。

　　扉间知道是柱间写的，也顾不上晚膳，就拆开来草草看一遍。过了一会，他同晴树说道：“你母亲在关心你。”

　　晴树有些意外，他笑道：“多谢母亲关心。”

　　扉间看着他，说道：“晴树，你害怕战场吗？”

　　晴树说道：“我害怕看到认识的人倒下，香姨即使是现在都没有恢复。”说到千手香，连扉间也沉默了，她丈夫的尸体已经下葬了，而全体忍者悼念的日子，还要等柱间回来才能确定。

　　“你要看开，我们毕竟是忍者。”扉间轻声说道，“你也见证过两次战争了，第一次，你还是个孩子，第二次你已经走上了战场。晴树，往后……如果你母亲不在了，我不在了，那么木叶就要靠你们了。”

　　晴树有些茫然，他还没有想到这样长远的事情，他低声说道：“您还年轻，不要说这样的话。”

　　扉间听着“年轻”两个字就想笑，他早已经不年轻了，他的岁月已经不知不觉消逝了。

　　他叹了口气，摇头道：“晴树，不要逃避自己的责任，我不记得自己是这样教导你的。”

　　晴树这才小声说道：“我明白了。”嘴上虽然这样说着，可是晴树心里知道，他一点儿都不想明白。有时候，他会特别羡慕小鹤，羡慕他能够将自己的心情尽数说出来，羡慕他可以做些任性妄为的事情。

　　但是，他不行，他有责任。有时候转念想想，他照顾着小鹤，未尝不是希望他能够继续这样肆意着活着，替他活出些不同的滋味。

　　这微妙的心思，晴树自己是说不出口的。

　　

　　因为和扉间的一番谈话，晴树便想着第二天要去宇智波家见小鹤。

　　小鹤是随着斑一块回来的，斑因为受伤不轻，所以族内的事情还是交给辉夜管理。而斑则带着小鹤，足不出户，原本住在宇智波宅邸的辉夜搬了出来，自己和月见独门独院的住着。月见年岁大了，已经是享福的年纪，辉夜雇佣了两名侍女照顾着起居，倒也过的不错。

　　晴树来到的时候，站在玄关里的玲子有些发愁，看到他打招呼都没精打采：“晴树少爷，您来了。”

　　“小鹤呢？”

　　“少爷正陪着斑大人。”玲子说完又皱皱眉头，想到斑的情况，她心里有些难受，只是晴树看不出来，径直就走了过去。

　　晴树来到后院，敲了敲斑房间的门，应声的人是小鹤：“是谁？”

　　“是我。”他回答道。

　　小鹤很快开了门，晴树却从开启的门扉里，嗅到一股浓郁的苦味，分明是药膏的味道。他又从缝隙看着房间里，也是昏昏暗暗的，便说道：“怎么把房间搞的这么闷？”

　　“父亲……不太高兴。”小鹤小声说道。

　　这时，屋子里传来了斑的声音：“是晴树吗，进来吧。”

　　晴树走了进去，等看到斑的时候，才顿时明白这一切都是为什么。斑的脸上半边还缠着纱布，露出的半边脸孔上，有些地方发着红，看起来像是新长好的皮肉，粗略看还不觉得有什么，仔细一看，终究是面容有损。

　　斑说道：“看够了吗？”他很少用这样的语气说话，晴树知道自己不小心看的太久了，立刻低下身请罪：“父亲，您不要介意……我只是在担心您……看起来您伤口恢复的不错，请不要太忧虑。”

　　“晴树，你过来，是来跟我说这些的吗？”斑冷淡的说道。他本来也不想同久别重逢的孩子这样说话，只是伤口的痛楚，以及看到晴树就想起柱间的那些事情，怎样也无法让语气变得和蔼。

　　“父亲，我只是来探望您和小鹤……毕竟您这么多天没有出门，族里的事务都交给辉夜出面，我有些担心，就过来了。”

　　这个说辞让斑脸色稍霁：“你不用担心，除了皮肉上，都恢复的差不多了。”

　　晴树这才放心，他说道：“那小鹤的处罚呢？当初母亲说，小鹤这次的拆错，就记过一次，其他的就交给族里处置。”

　　斑说道：“藤杖十下，后天行刑。”他说时神色有些古怪，而小鹤则低着头，不知道是难过还会愤怒。

　　“十下，藤杖？！”晴树立刻站了起来，他看着小鹤，“可是小鹤身体终归有些弱，怎么可以让他承受这样的刑罚呢，万一伤了根底怎么办……”他对藤杖还有些印象，足足跟成年男人手腕粗细的藤杖，这要是下了狠劲打在小鹤身上，这孩子怎么受得了。

　　“不行，父亲，你怎么这样对待小鹤。”

　　“兄长，这是我要求的。父亲劝过我。”小鹤说道，他抬起头，露出点笑容，“我这次闯了大祸，害的父亲受了这么重伤，都是应该的。”

　　斑没有说话，仿佛没有听见小鹤说这句话，但是晴树却没有办法理解，他道：“父亲，小鹤什么都不知道，难道您不为他打算吗？”

　　斑说道：“总要让他吃点苦头。”他说完，站起身，“你们兄弟在这里许久吧，我去外面透透气。”

　　等斑走了，小鹤才说：“兄长，不要生父亲的气，我刚才的话不是在赌气……父亲，也是为了我好。”他想到斑脸上还没好的地方，心里难受的很，斑因为柱间没有看望他的事情，郁结在心，这些天多少有些阴晴不定。

　　晴树却紧皱着眉头，在他看来，这哪里还是过去的小鹤和斑。

　　晴树说道：“母亲说的时候，绝对没有想到，父亲会做出这么狠心的决定。”

　　“他的确不知道。”小鹤想起柱间走时的嘱托，“算了，别说他了，你是来看望我和父亲的，为什么张口闭口都是母亲。”

　　斑满脑子都是柱间，要是听到晴树的唠叨，又变成刚醒来时的那个状态，那么这个家也就没有什么日子可过了。宇智波鹤千代，是直到那一日才清晰的认识到，自己的父亲哪怕是同柱间断了关系，但是魂魄仿佛还是铭刻着那个名字，没有丝毫的淡忘。而他越是如此，他越是不会让父亲和柱间有什么瓜葛。反正，时间会冲淡一切……

　　就如同柱间一样，就算憎恨着自己的父亲，可是十多年以来，终究还是有了些动心。

　　可是够吗？根本不够……

　　他思索了许久才明白，这份不对等的爱只会要了斑的命。他不会让自己的父亲，堕入到如此凄惨的地步。

　　晴树看小鹤发着呆，喊了他两句，小鹤才回过神，晴树说道：“你别因为我提母亲的事情记恨我……只是，有些事情，并不如你想的那样……”

　　“这样吗？”小鹤笑了一声，“我以前还觉得兄长喜欢装大人模样，现在才知道，兄长分明就是大人的模样，看起来像个小老头。”

　　晴树只能佯怒，要捉他：“好哇，你竟然这么说兄长，没大没小。”

　　小鹤嘴上同他笑闹着，心里却还是遗憾着：他们兄弟彼此之间，终于还是有了对方所不知道的秘密。

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　　　幕 四四一

　　等待斑脸上的伤势好转，比想象中还要花时间，斑虽然并不在意脸上那些伤痕，可是脸上的刺痛感，还是让心情本就十分阴翳的斑没有心情去应酬。至少，几名族老想要见他的名帖被打回去几次。这种事情，以前做起来难免被人非议，只是如今斑有伤在身，还是让人同情。

　　因为斑的情况，辉夜继续处置着族内的事务，他也还是第一次承担这样的任务，出了不少小错，但都让大介替他抹消了。族中对他的评价不差，辉夜因为有了自己屋子，也不用再回到宇智波宅邸，于是连日里的心情都不错。

　　眼下，他最关心的事情，就是和谈的结果。

　　这次木叶的损伤并不是一件小事，虽然主要战力还在保存着，可是作为中忍，这个忍村的中坚力量，在这一次的战争中，成了被消耗最多的忍者。这也就意味着，战争之后，许多中忍就能够完成的任务，会因为人手不足而交给下忍或者上忍，一方面是资源的浪费，一方面又可能造成评价下滑，这些对于木叶今后的恢复发展来讲，都是十分严峻的问题。

　　哪怕不站在木叶的立场上，而是一族的立场，宇智波一族这次的死伤不低，千手一族原本人丁就不如其他几族，这次更是损失了十几位中坚力量。这才是让人所担忧的，辉夜看着自己收到的报告，眉头还是皱成了“川”字。

　　这个时候，他感觉到房门被敲响，抬头一看，发现大介正站在门口。

　　大介走进来，说道：“辉夜，怎么了？”

　　“我在想，要是和谈没有谈下来该怎么办。”辉夜说道。

　　他一说完，大介的神色有些古怪，辉夜问道：“怎么了？长老，怎么这样的神情？”

　　大介干咳一声，说道：“倒是没什么，只是……我刚刚收到了消息，是关于和谈的，正想着告诉你。”

　　“是最新的消息？”辉夜露出了点惊讶，“最好是好消息……”他这么一说，看到大介的神色更古怪了，大介说道：“总的来说，是个好消息吧。”他看着现在还一无所知的辉夜，说出了这个消息：“现在有个情况……就是，和谈总的来说十分顺利……毕竟，三个国家本身都对同盟的看法有所保留，这次针对了火之国，以后，难免会针对对方……所以这次土之国先释出了善意。”

　　“土之国？”辉夜奇怪道，“我记得他们的大名这次不是还被泉奈袭击了吗？”

　　“是的，但是……这就是政治。”大介说道，他留心着辉夜的神情，然后小心翼翼说道：“土之国的意思是，他们有位领主的千金，十分仰慕火影的英勇战绩，所以想要借着和谈之余，同木叶联姻。”

　　一位姬君下嫁忍者，是相当不像话的事情，可是火影却又不同了，影是一个国家之中最强大的武力象征，又有哪个少女不会憧憬强大的战士。这位姬君身份高贵，如果能够嫁到千手家，对于千手家来说，也是一件不错的事情。

　　辉夜说道：“一位姬君想要和谈之时嫁给我母亲？这是怎么一回事？好好的和谈怎么就变成联姻了？”

　　“具体的情况，即使是我也不太清楚，只知道土之国的大名突然提出这件事情，这件事目前僵持不下，于是只将这个消息传了回来。”

　　“僵持不下？”辉夜流露出了了然，他说道：“僵持不下的原因，想必是母亲不答应吧。”

　　大介露出困惑，在他看来，火影能娶姬君是一件非常不错的事情，在经历那么多混乱事情之后，好不容易能够有个机会，将混乱的生活接驳到正常的轨迹，这不该是件求之不得的事情吗？

　　辉夜只是看着大介的神情，就知道他无法理解柱间。

　　不过，这个世界上有许多人不理解柱间，也不差这一个人。辉夜淡定说道：“我们不如观望之后的发展吧，看看我母亲会如何处理这件事情。”

　　“也是，终归和谈是向着好的方向前进。”大介说道，辉夜点了点头，“麻烦您告知我这个消息。”说完这些，辉夜同大介饮茶说了些琐碎的事情，便送走了他。

　　

　　木叶今年的冬季在战争中度过，经历了一个惨淡的冬天，春的俏丽让人总算觉得好受了些。

　　小鹤如今每天都要参与到木叶的任务当中，毕竟，眼下战争进入了僵持和谈的阶段，他这样的下忍所能做的，也只有和自己的同伴一同替木叶完成那些琐碎的工作，获取酬金来维持木叶的运转。

　　这些的确是杯水车薪不错，但是有一句话说得好，积少成多。

　　像小鹤这样的下忍，木叶里还有百多号人，都是今年快要毕业的学生，他们从学校走出肩负起所有的低级任务，和这些生气勃勃的同伴们一起，即便是最近家里的事情有些烦心，小鹤也总算觉得好受些。

　　今天难得提前完成任务，小鹤在距离家不远的地方买了些点心打算带回家。

　　可是回到家的时候，却在玄关看到了别的鞋子，就连等候在门口的人都不是玲子。

　　小鹤问着玲子的徒弟，说道：“今天来了客人？”

　　那个女孩点点头，说道：“辉夜少爷来了，玲子阿姨正在为他们准备茶水。”

　　小鹤皱着眉头，他总觉得辉夜来了没什么好事，于是大步朝着斑会客的屋子而去。他过去的时候，玲子恰巧捧着茶具走了出来，看小鹤气势汹汹朝这里来，连忙挡住他：“小鹤少爷，您这是做什么？”

　　“玲子，让开，那个家伙来我们家干什么！”小鹤不满道，他现在想起辉夜对自己的激将就觉得生气，如果不是辉夜故意激他，他又怎么会不管不顾的追去找斑，更是让斑受了重伤。

　　“辉夜少爷是来送公文的，他代斑大人处理事务，总要将一些重要的事情报告给斑大人，小鹤少爷，您这是对辉夜少爷有偏见。”

　　“我对他没偏见，是他自己有歪心。”小鹤不服道。

　　玲子看他这幅对抗的神色，心里只有叹息：以后给宇智波一族当家的人是辉夜，现在小鹤和辉夜过不去，以后若是斑不在了，又有谁能护着小鹤，难道能够指望晴树吗？

　　玲子嘴上虽然从来没有说过，可是心里却希望小鹤能够对辉夜柔顺一些。

　　她说道：“您先冷静点，斑大人才是族内的族长，辉夜少爷就是想要做些什么伤害斑大人的事情，也是不可能的。您就别担心了……您手里提着的是什么？”

　　小鹤说道：“……是点心。”

　　“是斑大人喜欢的，我们先去将点心拿出来，然后送给斑大人吧。斑大人看到您这样的孝顺，一定会十分高兴的。”玲子语气放柔劝着小鹤。

　　小鹤犹豫了一下，点了点头，跟着玲子离开了。

　　

　　房间里的斑正在翻看着公文，确认辉夜没有批示错误之后，就将公文放在左边。而右边，还是摆了两本文书，辉夜瞥了几眼，就知道让斑打回来的是什么。

　　是关于人员的提升和任命，斑对此有异议。

　　等到斑看完手里的公文，辉夜说道：“东西就是这些了。”

　　斑说道：“辛苦了。”他还是面无表情的样子，搭配上脸上的纱布，怎么看都郁郁寡欢。

　　“既然这些有异议，那我就带回去了。”辉夜说道。

　　“这两本留在这里，明天我会派人送到族内。”斑说道，他看着辉夜，“有些事情，不用太急躁，一步步的来，总能得到好的结果。”

　　辉夜心里冷笑着，说道：“我毕竟是个年轻人，年轻人有冲劲难道不是好事吗？”

　　“确实是好事没有错，只是……我是个守旧的人，总会担心你们年轻人会不会步子太快摔跤了。”斑说道，“不过，这次终归做的不错，辉夜，你想好之后要去做什么吗？”

　　“还没有。”辉夜冷淡说道，“您不妨安排。”

　　“等到大战结束，就是行赏论罚的时候，这次无论褒奖亦或者是惩罚，都交给你负责。这是个树立威信的好时候。”

　　斑这么一说，辉夜突然想起来，这次处罚，就是小鹤都有份。

　　虽然是树立威信，可是对小鹤太苛责或者太宽松，都会对他有所影响。

　　辉夜说道：“我明白了，鹤千代听说这次也在处罚的名单之上？”

　　“是的，他这次贸然前往战区，破坏了作战的计划，确实该重重罚一次。”斑说道，仿佛自己正在讨论的那个人不是小鹤一样，“藤杖处罚他吧。”

　　“我明白了。”辉夜答应后，忽然一笑，说道：“不知道为什么，我总觉得这个场景似曾相识。”他闭上了眼睛，想起了曾经所做过的事情，那时候他比鹤千代还要小一些，一个人跑了出去，最后面对的是狰狞的尾兽。

　　辉夜说道：“我现在也都记得，母亲很生气、很生气，在所有人面前用藤杖狠狠教训了我一次。”辉夜看着斑，“你想必也记得吧。”

　　斑没有说话，房间里没什么光，显得他的脸都隐藏在阴影里，辉夜：“母亲抱着我哭，说这都是为了我好。是，母亲想必是为了我好，毕竟……你是未来的宇智波族长，我需要仰仗着你，才能有好的结果。”辉夜看斑还没有回答，继续说道：“所以，你如今教训鹤千代，想必也是为了他好吧，真是可怜天下父母心。”

辉夜感叹一声，其中的意味也分辨不出是同情亦或是感叹。斑说道：“如果你没有什么事的话，可以走了。”

“这种假惺惺的话听着就恶心！”小鹤的声音从门口传来，他手里端着点心，走到门口时听到辉夜感叹这一句，忍耐不住开了腔。

斑皱了眉头，说道：“小鹤！”

辉夜挑着眉头，看着小鹤不管不顾来到自己面前，说道：“你来我家做什么，说这样的话，谁要你假好心。”

辉夜不再看小鹤，同斑说道：“该说的我已经说了，你也要学会管教一下孩子了。连话都听不懂的孩子，以后恐怕要吃亏的。”

小鹤气得不行，可是他看到斑抬头狠狠瞪了自己一眼，只能咬咬牙，看着辉夜从自己面前离开。

辉夜离开宇智波家宅邸，又前往了大介的府邸。大介有些意外辉夜的到来，但还是将他迎到了茶室，辉夜讲述了在宇智波家府邸的事情，大介皱着眉头，说道：“斑同意你负责这次的事情了？”

“是啊。”辉夜喝着茶水说道。

大介说道：“也算他还有大局观，他要是再压着你，不让你出头，以后即便是你当了族长，也难以服众。”

辉夜对大介的话不置可否，放下茶杯后，说道：“所以鹤千代的事情，卖他个人情吧……顺带，告诉他联姻的那件事情。”

大介说道：“你不亲自开口吗？”

“毕竟是我母亲，不合适。”辉夜淡淡说道，“只好麻烦您走一趟了。”

大介也想知道如今斑对柱间的态度，点了点头，便答应了下来。

 

大介的拜访也算不上什么意外，斑在书房里同大介见了面，一旁的玲子泡了茶水后就离开了。

“这次你把这件事情交给辉夜来办，族老们都很高兴。”大介说道，他边说边观察着斑的神情，因为脸上的伤势，斑近来都是深居简出，今天一看，斑的伤势确实恢复还要一阵子。也正好，可以让辉夜多历练一阵。

“他也到这个年纪了，如果我再压着他，也会有非议。”斑冷淡说道。

“这次小鹤犯了事情，按理也不应该这么重。”大介斟酌着词句说道，“看在他年幼的份上，就放宽点吧。”他这样说道，想顺势将人情做给斑。

斑说道：“不需要，不要纵容他这样没有纪律的事情。”

大介看斑态度坚决，也就省了这份心。他起身要走，想起后来辉夜又找上自己的交代。

“对了……有一件事情，忘记同你说了。 今天族里收到了消息，和谈的事情有了进展。”大介站起来同斑说道，斑的屋子里并不亮堂，而坐在那里的斑，更像是藏身在阴翳之中，从方才到现在，斑都没有什么表情。

“和谈？和谈的事情有进展，没有什么奇怪的。”

“的确，但是土之国的大名却有不同的想法。”大介继续说道，“他想要联姻，你知道对象是谁吗？”

　　“联姻？”斑皱起了眉头，心里有了不好的预感。

　　“是，联姻。和千手柱间。”大介注视着斑的神情，“毕竟，千手柱间贵为火影，即便是获得领主的姬君仰慕，也是理所当然的事情。”

　　“你说什么？”大介说的话每个字斑都听清楚了，可是当连贯在一起时，要理解起来却是那么艰难，柱间和姬君，联姻？这件事情是谁主使的？

大介皱着眉头，他最看不惯的事情，就是自己宇智波家的男人为千手柱间神魂颠倒的样子，斑是如此，泉奈如此，就是田岛生前，也因为柱间的关系同自己的儿子生气。

原本只是打算试探，如今大介的语气也变得严厉：“我说的还不够清楚吗？”

“联姻？他们凭什么？”斑说道。

“千手家想必也会认同这场联姻的吧。”大介说道，“毕竟，他们娶姬君已经是许多之前的事情了，快变得没有夸耀的价值了。而如今，这种光荣又可以延续下去，那些老家伙有什么不同意的！”

“你说够了没有！”斑愠怒道，他狠狠瞪着大介。

大介却比斑更为恼火：“宇智波斑，你这样就生气了？我今天只是来告知你这个消息，但是……你也太让人失望了！你是宇智波家的家主，既然放弃了的事情，就不要再斤斤计较！他千手柱间有什么好的，让你这么神魂颠倒！到如今放手了，都依然念念不忘！”

斑脸色难看得厉害，对大介的话充耳不闻，心中还是刚才大介口中说出的话。

大介看到他这副样子，也气坏了，干脆转身离开。

　　大介甩袖子走人，惊动了同样在后院的小鹤。他匆匆进了房间，看到斑脸色难看，给吓了一跳。小鹤拉着斑的胳膊问道：“父亲，他说什么了？”他只知道大介是来拜访的，哪里想到会出这种事情。

　　斑没有理会小鹤，他又惊又怒，柱间要同别人联姻的消息就像是雷击似的，劈的他脑子里嗡嗡作响，他手撑着桌子，感觉到胸闷得厉害。小鹤抱着他胳膊摇晃着，让斑一阵恶心在胸口翻涌着。

　　一股腥甜涌了上来，斑掩着自己的口，却还是拦不住一股热血从口中涌了出来。小鹤嗅到血的腥味，脸色一变，说道：“父亲，你怎么了？”

　　斑无力地推开他，说道：“我没有事……你松手。”他咳嗽几声，用手擦拭着嘴角的血迹，他这些天郁结在心，被辉夜这个消息一激，气血翻腾之下就吐了血。小鹤着急的点燃了烛光，看着斑苍白的脸，因为脸上的皮肤还么有长好，斑的脸孔看起来格外的狰狞，小鹤既担心又害怕，他真担心斑一时想不开会做出什么傻事。

　　斑却看着视线中的一点，随着一口血喷出，他的脑子似乎都变得格外清醒了。他已经没有什么可以失去的，于是“月之眼”清晰的浮现在他的脑海中，他为什么不试试这个神奇的忍术，为什么不试试改变所有的一切。

　　“父亲……”小鹤轻声喊着斑。

　　斑看了他一眼，伸过手，让小鹤靠近自己，小鹤犹豫一下，还是靠近了斑，斑将小鹤拉扯进怀抱里，用手抚摸着他的头发。

　　斑的手掌还是那么温暖而宽大，小鹤一时精神有些恍惚，上一次和斑这样的接触都变成了很久之前的记忆。

　　小鹤回抱着斑，说道：“父亲，没事了……”

　　这时，他听到斑说道：“小鹤，父亲只有你了……”

　　小鹤有些茫然，他不明白斑的意思，他听到斑继续说道：“小鹤，父亲要栽培你，你有一项独特的资质，这个资质……会带你走向成功……”

　　“是这样吗，父亲……”小鹤不明白斑为什么要这样说。

　　“轮回眼，你有轮回眼，小鹤。”

　　“为什么……”为什么不是写轮眼？

　　小鹤还想问许多事情，可是却不知道为何，在斑的怀中觉得十分困倦，还没来得及问出自己心里的话，已经抵抗不住困倦，就这样睡了过去。

　　而在月光下，斑看着小鹤，神情中时从未有过的笃定。

　　

　　


	17. Chapter 17

　　幕 四四二

　　小鹤在第二天醒过来，外面的日头格外好，那照进房间的日光将他闹醒，小鹤睁开眼的时候，看到侍女在外面已经等候了一会。看他醒过来，侍女说道：“小鹤少爷，斑大人在等你呢。”

　　小鹤有些不太明白，但是既然斑在等他，也就不磨蹭了，他洗漱完了后，便换上一身衣服去前厅找斑。

　　和过去不同，斑看起来精神奕奕，昨天吐血的事情仿佛成了小鹤的一场噩梦，而实际上，什么都没有发生。

　　斑也穿着一身忍装，看到小鹤之后，说道：“小鹤，昨天我想了一下，确实是太疏忽对你的教育。在辉夜比你还小的时候，他就明白如何在情急之下使出写轮眼，而你……到现在都还只是停留在低级的忍术运用上。”

　　“父亲……”小鹤有些不高兴，这样说，好像他比辉夜差很多一样。

　　斑说道：“你不要不高兴，今后，我会亲自训练你，假以时日，你的轮回眼使用出来之后，那股力量会让你成为数一数二的忍者。”

　　小鹤有些奇怪，昨天斑也提了轮回眼，可是……他为什么平日里都没有听人说过。

　　“父亲，为什么不是写轮眼。”

　　“因为你是千手与宇智波……这两个本不相融的血脉融合的孩子……”斑看着小鹤，说道：“千手和宇智波一族是世仇，似乎从两个忍族一开始，就只有累累的血债。如果不是……当初柱间为了建立木叶，嫁给了……”斑停顿了一下，最终还是说出了当年的旧事，“嫁给了我父亲，或许……这样的仇恨还会延续到现在。”

　　小鹤第一次亲口听斑承认了当年的事情，他抿着唇，不明白斑为什么要同自己讲这些。斑的这段话，仿佛是坐实了辉夜对他的鄙夷是事出有因，他没有什么可怨怼的。

　　“父亲，是怎么知道轮回眼是这样产生的？”小鹤觉得奇怪，忍界的三大瞳术，既然只要两族通婚就能够产生，那么这么多年来，为什么没有人去这样做。

　　斑说道：“这个……你就不要过问了，我也是最近才得知。你只需要明白，你是拥有轮回眼的人，只要打开了轮回眼，以它的强大，即便是未来没有宇智波一族，你也可以独当一面。”

　　小鹤心中一动，斑这句话说到了他的心坎上，小鹤点了点头，斑继续说道：“所以，今后……我会好好训练你，而小鹤……你也要有所觉悟了。”

　　“只要能够强大起来，我没有什么苦不能吃。”小鹤说道。

　　斑露出了笑容：“这样才是我斑的孩子。”

　　小鹤听到斑这样说，总算是放下了心中最后的一点困惑。

　　

　　“这件事情，请容我拒绝。”

　　柱间面对着各国大名，以及其他几位影，郑重其事说道。

　　“虽然容貌不曾有过大的改变，但是诸位应该知道，我已经不是个年轻人了，如果贸然娶了大名所说的那位姬君，那么以我的年纪，实在是太不知自重。无论如何，只能辜负大名的厚爱，还有那位姬君的情谊。”柱间说道，自从土之国大名说出了这个消息，他已经拒绝过一次，但是其他人就像是看热闹一般，让他回去再思考几天。

　　而今天是正是缔结和谈的一天，他索性也把这件事给回绝得干净。

　　土之国大名说道：“柱间大人，像您这样的英雄，即便是娶了年轻貌美的姬君，也是理所当然的。”

　　“我自己也有孩子，需要考虑他的心情。”

　　“既然柱间不愿意，您也不要再为难他了。”火之国大名说道，他是其中最年轻的一位大名，“我的大奥如今还是空悬着，您为何不考虑一下我呢？”

　　“哈哈哈，您说笑话了。”土之国大名打着哈哈，“我们这不是在同柱间大人开玩笑吗？柱间大人对宇智波那位大人的情意可真是让人动容。都已经是十多年的时间，柱间大人还是没有忘记宇智波那位大人。”

　　“……”旧事重提，柱间也不再言语什么，火之国大名只能再度将话绕回来，“今天会上，不是来谈和谈吗？想要讲旧事，不如等之后席间再谈吧。如今各国人民，想必都在焦急等待着结果……我们就不要再拖延下去，让这件事情有个圆满的收场。”

　　火之国大名已经将话说到这个地步，自然没有人会反对。几位大名纷纷在和谈上签上名字，盖上大印，四位影级别的人物也分别签署了自己的名字。风影和土影如今已经是二代了，他们看着柱间，眼中多少有些畏惧。

　　土影的心情自然不必说，那朝着火之国推进的迷宫正是他手笔，只是他没想到，木遁竟然可以这样轻易克制的查克拉迷宫。

　　当武士之国主持典礼的人注意到名字都已经签署，立刻命令宫前的武士进行鸣炮，当炸弹在空中惊爆的时候，天空中炸开的烟花提醒着远方的人，和谈已经缔结成功。柱间不动声色的轻舒口气，这件事情总算有个收尾，而闹剧也没有真正的成为闹剧。

　　对于他来说，这两天还真是虚惊一场。

　　火之国大名看柱间这样，说道：“柱间大人不要担心……我可绝对不会允许那种事情。”

　　听他这么说，柱间又要头疼起来，叹口气说道：“公子不要再开玩笑了。”

　　火之国大名眼神有些黯淡，说道：“柱间大人真是拒人千里之外……真的一点机会都不给我吗？”

　　柱间摇了摇头，说道：“公子，柱间已经同你剖白心迹，您应该明白我的心情。”

　　大名又是难过又不免有些开心，心想着自己终究还是有些不同，假若柱间不同他剖白心迹，他也不会强逼着柱间与自己结缘。而柱间同他剖白心迹，便是对他的负责，这样坦荡的行为，对他多少也是一种安慰。

　　大名说道：“我明白您的意思，柱间大人……打算什么时候归程？”

　　“先护送您回返都城吧。”柱间说道。

　　而等到送返大名之后，他就要回到木叶主持祭典，这次木叶战死的忍者不在少数，他要负责祭奠英灵。想到这里，缔结和谈的喜悦心情褪去，柱间叹了口气，抬头望着如今晴朗的碧空，不知道此时此刻，斑的情况如何，是否伤势已经好转，是否一切都无恙。

　　

　　柱间辗转回到木叶，已经是八天之后的事情，这已经是他在路上压缩行程的结果。

　　柱间没有大张旗鼓，所以木叶还是同往日一样，和谈的消息也已经传到了各国，该做生意的人都已经将自己的摊位架好。柱间先回到村子里同扉间见面，此时的扉间正坐在柱间的位置上批改着东西，发现进来的人是柱间，总算松了口气。

　　扉间说道：“你可算是回来了。”

　　“和谈上出了状况，不得不同别人磨了下嘴皮子。”柱间无奈说道。

　　“我也有听闻，虽然说明白你不会答应……但是，兄长……我还是觉得这门亲事成了也不错。”扉间老实说道，他起身给柱间倒茶水，柱间听他这样说，无奈的拍了他一下肩头，说道：“你还是饶了我吧，那位姬君都能管我叫父亲了。”

　　“长老们是觉得，如今千手家族难以为继，兄长也应该开枝散叶。好不容易从宇智波家回来，要是能娶一位姬君，也算是走上正轨，随着时间过去，千手家族长嫁过人的事情，大概也就随之泯灭。”扉间说道，他同样也是这样的想法。

　　柱间沉默了一下：“我并没有后悔嫁给田岛这件事情，这件事情也不是我生命之中的污点，需要泯灭这么严重。”

　　扉间低头道歉：“兄长对不起，是我失言了。”

　　“你们会有这种想法我可以理解，但是扉间，记住这是最后一次。”柱间的语气有些严肃。

　　扉间点了点头，热气氤氲间，柱间看着茶杯中飘起的茶叶，说道：“这几天，村子没有什么事情吧。”

　　“没有……不过大家确实讨论了几天，你同姬君的这件事情。”

　　“这是谁传出来的？”柱间的眉头立刻皱了起来。

　　“这个……”扉间经过提醒，忽然意识到柱间是在在意什么。

　　柱间本能的想到斑，他不禁想到，要是斑知道这个消息要如何。

　　扉间说道：“……兄长，你是在想斑吗？”

　　柱间没有说话，但是在扉间看来，已经是默认了。扉间说道：“兄长……你和他的关系，已经断了吧。”

　　“……是的，扉间你应该清楚。”

　　“我原本清楚，可是看到兄长你的样子……”扉间有些气恼，“我就不清楚了！兄长，你已经回来了，已经不需要再去关注斑的心情如何了！他既然已经放手了，也不该再去在意这件事情了。”

　　“我知道……”柱间没想到扉间的反应这么大，立刻安抚道，“扉间……扉间你怎么了？”

　　“我没有怎么。”扉间说道，“我只是气愤兄长好不容易逃脱牢笼，却还想主动往里面钻！”

　　“没有这回事。”柱间苦笑道。

　　“那希望兄长也要记住，这也是最后一次！”扉间仍旧余怒未消。

　　之后，两个人各自平复了一下心情，扉间将手头的工作转交给柱间，交代了几句事情，便出了门。柱间想到扉间的态度，心里只想叹气，他明白扉间的心情，可是却还是会想着斑的事情。

　　他如今已经不方便去宇智波家，想要探知情况的话……或许也只能问问晴树了。

　　

　　幕 四四三

　　晴树回到家里，发现里里外外都是张灯结彩，好像在庆祝什么，等走到厅内看到柱间和扉间坐在屋里喝茶，顿时就明白了。

　　他跪下来同柱间行礼，说道：“母亲，您回来了。”

　　“起来吧。”柱间同晴树点了点头，示意他坐在身边，“刚执行任务回来吗？”

　　“是的。”晴树都有些受宠若惊，过去柱间还没有专门询问他这些事情。

　　“如今，木叶的情况有些艰难，许多任务都要交给下忍或者上忍来完成……只是，你明白的……上忍数量有限，像晴树这样出色的下忍，总要比别人多几分负担。”扉间解释道，他看着晴树身上还有战斗时的尘土，就说道：“你先下去沐浴吧，我们等你开饭。”

　　晴树对着扉间笑了笑，然后跟长辈告辞离开。

　　柱间说道：“晴树的评价如何？”

　　“自然没有人说他不好。”扉间有些骄傲，“他的履历里，甚至有一次S级的任务完成，在他这个年纪的孩子里，不会有比他更出色的。”

　　“他的木遁掌握也不错。”

　　“是的，只是轮回眼还没有开启。”扉间说道，“可惜我们家族里，关于瞳术记载的不多，关于瞳术，还是要请教日向家或者……”

　　柱间知道他不想说宇智波，于是说道：“改天，我去拜访一下日向家的家主吧。”

　　“我也有这样的打算，只是兄长去更好。”扉间总算露出了些高兴的神情，晴树注定是要撑起千手家门庭的人，柱间肯栽培他，他自然高兴。

　　等到晴树回来，三个人用过饭后，扉间提前出了厅内，将空间让给柱间和晴树。柱间外出许久，平日里跟晴树交流的时间不多，他得把时间安排出来，让他们两个人增进一下彼此的感情。

　　一时间房间里剩下晴树和柱间，沉默了一会。

　　“小鹤……”

　　“父亲……”

　　他们两个同时开口，柱间停顿了一下，确定晴树口中说出的是斑，于是说道：“你先说……”

　　晴树虽然心里好奇柱间为什么问起了小鹤，还是先说道：“父亲最近几天变了性格，似乎对宇智波族里的事情也不关心，全心全意的教导小鹤忍术。”

　　柱间说道：“斑？这是怎么了？”

　　晴树也不知道，只能将自己拜访过宇智波宅邸时看到的事情说了一遍，然而即使是柱间都没有头绪，只是想到斑脸上的伤势，柱间心揪紧了些。他猜想脸上的伤势恢复的慢，却没想到刺痛感会那么强烈。

　　“母亲……先前您说小鹤……”

　　“是的，我原本想问你小鹤的处置，却没想到……”柱间皱了皱眉头，没想到竟然要藤杖鞭笞，“斑怎么忍心如此。”

　　“父亲说，让小鹤长个记性。”晴树说起来也露出了忧虑的神情，如果他没记错的话，也就是这两天的事情了。

　　柱间说道：“劝了斑没有？”

“我劝过了，听说大介长老也上门说情。”

他们都摸不透斑的心思，只能略过这个话题。晴树忽然想到了一件事，又说道：“之前的消息，似乎还在村子里传了一阵。”

柱间问：“哪个消息？”

晴树说道：“联姻……”他看到柱间露出了了然的神情，柱间问道：“那里有什么反应吗？”

晴树回忆了一下：“不清楚父亲是不是了解。”然而他转念一下，要是了解了，恐怕也不是容易善了的事情，便说道：“自从大介长老去过家里之后，父亲就带着小鹤外出修炼，我去看过他们一次，没遇到他们。”

　　柱间心中有些遗憾，但是既然斑还是照常带着小鹤去修炼忍术，那么想必也没有什么异样，他也不需要再把这件事挂怀在心上了。想必，斑已经能够平淡处理这些事情了。

　　晴树感觉到柱间的谈兴淡了下来，同柱间稍微说了些话，就离开了。

　　临走前，柱间叫住了晴树，说道：“晴树，小鹤那天行刑的话，你替我去看看吧。你毕竟是个孩子，在一旁观礼，他们不会计较。”

　　晴树犹豫了一下，还是点了点头。

　　他想问为什么柱间不去，可是话到嘴边又被他咽下去。

　　既然柱间不去，那么肯定是有自己的道理。

　　

　　宇智波家的处罚是在木叶祭奠英灵之后，人们都是从大广场中回来，小鹤是混杂在人群中仰望着柱间的。木叶的火影身穿着羽织，念着祭奠英雄们的话语，在这一次战争中，虽然时间短暂，但是每个战场上的伤亡都比想象中的要多。

　　他听到千手香丈夫的名字，想到千手香最近都没有看到人，心里不免有些黯然。

　　宇智波一族的人自广场后，都聚集在祠堂附近。小鹤是被处罚的人之一，除了他之外，还有在战场上逃跑的忍者，不遵守命令的宇智波族人，逃跑着的罪名最为严重，出卖情报逃逸战场，这是被督战的辉夜亲手抓来的人。

　　这也是小鹤第一次在祠堂内见血，宇智波家的长刀，直接砍下了那个家伙的头颅，行刑的人是斑。

　　斑脸上的伤口还没有完全好，脸上红一块白一块，是因为新肉长出还特别的嫩，让人害怕。斑面无表情的甩干刀上的血迹，然后走到第二个人面前，第二个人错过了进攻的时间，没有执行自己的任务。斑很爽快的给了这个人一刀，最后让人把他抬下去包扎。

　　第三个人，就是小鹤自己。

　　他被人推搡上来，跪在斑的面前，斑面无表情的还刀入鞘，说道：“辉夜，你上吧。”

　　辉夜说道：“宇智波鹤千代，你这次没有遵守命令，私自离开后方。对不对？”

　　“对。”

　　“进入战场，扰乱计划，对不对？”

　　“对。”

　　“致使族长重伤，对不对？”

　　“对。”

　　辉夜说道：“现在，我请出家法杖责你十下，你服不服？”

　　“宇智波鹤千代甘心受罚。”

　　眼前的场景，在许多老人面前，仿佛似曾相识，他们看着跪在祠堂里的小鹤，又看了看如今手持着藤杖的辉夜，最后长出了一口气。

　　斑坐在位置上，看到小鹤脱掉上衣，露出了白净单薄的后背，辉夜走到他身后，狠狠一记抽在了小鹤的身上。小鹤呼吸一窒，背上火辣辣地疼着，被抽中的那一块，仿佛被火撩过，就在小鹤还在适应疼痛的时候，第二下抽在小鹤的背上。鞭笞的痕迹在小鹤的背上交错着，斑看着小鹤，脸上还是没有什么神情。而混在人群里的晴树，忍不住向前一步，他看到小鹤的身躯摇晃着，仿佛无法承受这样的剧痛。

　　他看着小鹤，又看着斑，根本无法理解斑的行为，为什么斑可以无动于衷？

　　辉夜站在小鹤的身后，眼前的场景仿佛与他自己的记忆交错。他恍惚间，以为自己背上的伤口绽开了，不然为什么……明明背上的伤口早就愈合，明明那段记忆早就消逝，他还会觉得背上正在疼痛着。

　　辉夜抬眼看着斑，手上抽出了第三下，小鹤的身体在这一下摇晃一下，最后扑倒在地上。他身上的汗水止不住的流，合着背上皮开肉绽的鲜血，小鹤撑在地上的手在颤抖着，大脑已经因为疼痛而一片空白。

　　晴树用手捂着嘴，几乎要哭了出来，他多么想护着自己的弟弟，可是……如今他甚至不能够当中喊着斑父亲，他哪能冲上去，护着小鹤。

　　在此时，他甚至有些恨柱间，恨他为什么不亲自到来，看看自己的儿子是怎么折磨小鹤的！

　　辉夜抽了第四下，记忆里柱间也是这样用力的，他咬着嘴唇，用尽了浑身气力才忍耐着，没有哭出声。辉夜弯下腰，将倒在地上的小鹤再一次扶正，在祠堂里只有小鹤的喘息声，和藤杖打在肉体上沉闷的声音。

　　小鹤的后背已经被辉夜抽烂了，辉夜在上场前，其实还提醒过自己，不要下太重的手，不要留下任何话柄。

 

他再一次扶正了小鹤，站在小鹤的背后，看着面无表情的斑。他已经不再是当初年幼无知的自己，他知道母亲为什么会主张用家法教训自己，但是他不明白的是，为什么母亲没有留手？

　　他看着斑，看着这个曾经为了救自己而生死一线的人。

他对斑没有丝毫的感激，过去没有，以后也不会，他痛恨着这个男人，而如今……他猛然回想起那么久远的事情，才惊觉这世间的许多仇恨的因果，在多年前就埋下。

比父亲离开人世时更早，久远得他几乎要遗忘。

他的母亲在意这个男人！

光是想到这点，他就觉得自己的父亲受到莫大的侮辱！

 

辉夜抽了五杖，停下了手。

他的理智告诉他，如果再打下去，那么他到今天为止的努力，就白费了。他的敌人是斑，而不是眼下这个稚嫩的孩子，凭什么要他来做这个恶人。辉夜的目光扫过一旁观礼的人，深吸一口：他还年轻，他还要许多的时间，可以来报复这个男人。

辉夜甩了甩藤杖上的血，这个时候，小鹤已经倒在了地上，背部已经血肉模糊。斑坐在自己的位置上，没有任何表情，辉夜看着斑，说道：“宇智波鹤千代已经坚持不下去了，我打不下手。族长，剩下的五杖如果还要继续，请换其他人。”

斑看着辉夜，似乎在探知他所属的真实性，小鹤已经是这幅样子，普通人的确下不了手。

斑说道：“既然是处罚，怎么能够轻易暂停。”

斑很清楚的感受到自己正被一道视线瞪着，他在人群中看到了晴树。晴树已经泪流满面，看着躺在地上的小鹤，又看着自己。

人群中还在议论纷纷着，一部分觉得不该暂停，一部分已经要求停下来。

辉夜说道：“族长，既然是您的决定，那么请您动手吧。”

辉夜看着斑，将带血的藤杖送到斑的面前，斑伸手接过，看着上面还在滴落的鲜血，想起自己对小鹤说过的话。

他对小鹤许诺，他会让他变强。

他也对自己许诺，他一定能够完成“月之眼”。

斑走到小鹤的面前，扶起已经失去意识的小鹤，他给两旁的部下使了个眼色，让他们架起小鹤。对着那鲜血淋漓的背上，斑打了五杖。

辉夜看着斑，那张脸上还是没有任何神情。唯一能够探知斑心情的，是他紧咬的牙根。

原来，你也会痛心。

斑停了手，下一刻，他就被狠狠推了一把。斑看见了晴树，从人群钻出的晴树小心翼翼地将一件斗篷披在小鹤的身上。他狠狠瞪了一眼斑，然后颤抖的双手抱起小鹤。

　　“这是千手家的人？”

　　“千手家的人怎么在这里？！”

　　“他是小鹤的朋友。”斑终于开口了，他死气沉沉的目光扫在说话的人身上，“作为朋友，照顾小鹤不为过吧。”

“是，朋友。”辉夜说道，“既然是朋友的话，当然不要紧。”他站在斑的身边，看着斑开始论功行赏。

当斑开口以后，也没有人再去注意抱着小鹤离开的晴树，而晴树盈着眼泪，将小鹤抱在偏室，他看着小鹤咬破了自己的嘴唇，整个人脸色苍白的厉害，即便是晴树都不免心里慌得厉害。

　　“小鹤……”晴树的眼泪掉了下来，就在他不知道该怎么办时，玲子带着伤药走了出来。她也是在暗处默默看着的人，这个时候，准备好了热水、剪刀还有伤药，他们剪开了小鹤身上和血肉黏在一起的衣服，然后清洗干净，小鹤的身体因为疼痛而抽搐着，晴树只能握着小鹤紧握到骨节发白的手，他知道，自己手上的疼痛跟小鹤比起来，实在是微不足道。

　　“父亲……心真狠，他怎么让辉夜来动手……他怎么忍心自己接着……”晴树哭着，已经说不下去。

　　玲子也觉得斑这次太过分了，试问哪个父亲，会做出这样残忍的事情！

　　而小鹤，他早就已经失去了意识，只是身体本能的因为疼痛而抽搐着。

晴树一直护着小鹤回到家里，他安置了小鹤之后，转身离去。一想到待会要看到回到家里的斑，他就没有办法在这里再待下去。

玲子挽留着他：“晴树少爷，您走了，小鹤少爷醒过来，看不到您可怎么办？”

“玲子，我……我一点都不想看到父亲！他怎么可以做出这样的事情！”晴树带着怒气说道，“他难道真的疯了不成！”

他过去从来不曾说过这样的重话，眼下忍无可忍，玲子挽留不下他，只能含泪送着晴树离开。晴树站在门口，感觉自己的手上都还是小鹤的血，他伸手抹干自己的眼泪。他要回千手家，同柱间说斑疯了，斑现在连小鹤都在折磨！

 

　　玲子送走了晴树，之后又守在小鹤的身边。时间无声无息过去，门扉被打开，斑走了进来。

　　“你出去吧。”斑说道。

玲子看着斑，说道：“斑大人……小鹤少爷这次……”

“我有分寸，你出去吧。”斑打断了玲子。

玲子只能走出去。

斑坐在小鹤的身边，握着他的手输入自己的查克拉，他看着小鹤。那张苍白的脸上找不到一点血色，斑深呼吸一口气，平复了一下自己的心情。

过了一会，斑轻声呢喃道：“我的儿子，你要记住那个时候的痛苦，记忆那个时候的无奈，宇智波一族的血脉，越是经历痛苦，便会越发的强大。”

　　他一手输入查克拉，一手掀开小鹤的眼睛，随着万花筒写轮眼的打开，斑看着那隐约的查克拉流动，长出了一口气。

　　固然残酷，可是成长对于每个人来说，都是如此的残酷。

　　强大，则是残酷的回馈，他的鹤千代会打开轮回眼，成为一个强者。  
　　幕四四四  
　　  
　　柱间处理完村里的事情，才回到家中。各族有各族内部的事务，而村里这边，他也要跟扉间讨论一下战争的善后问题。回家的路上，柱间想到宇智波的事情，毕竟没有亲身去看，心里多少有些不踏实。尤其是，小鹤要被打十下藤杖，用什么力道，结果都会不同。  
　　  
　　路上想着，柱间便更加不安了。  
　　  
　　他回到家里，忍不住问管家：“晴树回来了吗？”  
　　  
　　管家摇了摇头，说道：“可能是耽搁了吧。”  
　　  
　　柱间只能回到自己的房间稍作休息，蜜豆看他回来，殷勤的侍奉着，这些天她一直在家担忧着，如今确定柱间等人都平安了，心情都舒畅了不少。同柱间边泡茶边说着话，恰好说起许久没有拜访的漩涡水户，蜜豆说道：“水户大人家的孩子如今也在执行着下忍的任务，晴树少爷前两天还同他在任务中遇上，时间过得真快，转眼已经过去这么久了。”  
　　  
　　柱间听着也有些唏嘘，即便是容貌不会变化，可是时间流逝，心中该苍老的部分，也随着时间铭刻上痕迹。他望向蜜豆，就连蜜豆的鬓发间都能看到银丝，那些一年一个模样的孩子们自然会变化得更厉害。  
　　  
　　他和蜜豆正在这里闲谈着，就听到外面急促的脚步声，柱间本能的望着门口，然后就看到晴树带着泪痕拉开了门扉，柱间下意识握紧了手中的茶盏，心中不好的预感更盛。蜜豆也让晴树的动静吓坏了，晴树是柱间所有孩子中最淡定从容的那个，即便是在同龄人中，这种特质也足够让人侧目。  
　　  
　　柱间立刻问道：“出什么事情了？”  
　　  
　　晴树说道：“你为什么不去看看？如果你在，绝对不会发生这样子的事情！”他还是第一次这样在柱间的面前崩溃，柱间站起身，手里的茶杯随手一放，却没有放回几案上，反而摔在地上。蜜豆怕柱间踩着碎片，连忙蹲下身收拾着，她又急又难过，手上立刻让碎片割破了口子。  
　　  
　　柱间说道：“到底发生什么事情了？”  
　　  
　　“小鹤，他被打的背上没一块皮肉是好的。他们怎么能下这么狠的手……”晴树想到小鹤背上的伤害，几近崩溃，“小鹤，他怎么承受得住！”他的眼睛因为怒火、愤慨而变得通红，他含着眼泪看着柱间，“为什么你不亲眼去看看呢！”  
　　  
　　柱间没想到最终还是出事了，可是一想到要去宇智波家，他还是犹豫了。  
　　  
　　晴树看到柱间犹豫的神情，说道：“就算跟宇智波斑无关，作为母亲，难道您就不该看看小鹤吗？”  
　　  
　　柱间叹了口气，说道：“晴树，你不要着急，我们走吧。”  
　　  
　　晴树听到柱间这么说，心里松了一口气，他连忙用手背擦了眼泪，说道：“我们走吧。”  
　　  
　　柱间问道：“有没有性命之忧？”  
　　  
　　晴树深吸口气，说道：“没有……只是，真的……很痛苦。”  
　　  
　　柱间想到辉夜曾经的伤痛，跟蜜豆说道：“看来，你得走一趟千手香家里了。”  
　　  
　　蜜豆点了点头，柱间披上外套跟着晴树一同出去，一行人行色匆匆的走出去。蜜豆分道去了千手香家里，柱间则在路上问明晴树：“究竟出了什么事情？”  
　　  
　　晴树哽咽着将祠堂所见讲了出来，柱间的脸色变得凝重起来，辉夜抽了五杖后，就换了斑执行，而斑也没有丝毫的徇私。可想而知，小鹤此刻的情况严重。  
　　  
　　晴树急匆匆的拍着门，因为已经是夜晚，仆人们都已经休息，还是值夜的人披着外套开了门。看到许久没有看到的柱间吃了一惊，晴树连鞋子都没有脱，就直接踩着地板朝着后院走去，柱间走在熟悉的廊道里，心情有些复杂。他们迎面遇到了玲子，玲子看到柱间，脱口而出：“柱间大人，您总算回来了。”  
　　  
　　她知道不该说“回来”，可是内心这样说着时，会觉得松了口气。  
　　  
　　柱间对她点了点头，玲子引着他们来到小鹤休息的地方，小声说道：“斑大人正在看护小鹤少爷。”柱间听她说的，站在门前停顿了一会，还是敲了敲房门。  
　　  
　　房间里沉默了一会，还是传来了斑的声音。  
　　  
　　“进来吧。”  
　　  
　　柱间推开门，房间里传出了伤药刺鼻的味道，晴树跟柱间的身后，看着伏在床上的小鹤，心里十分难受。而柱间更多的，将目光放在了小鹤旁边的斑身上。他已经有阵子没有见到斑，即便是回到村里，因为斑的回避，他们始终都没有见上一面。  
　　  
　　房间里没有点起蜡烛，但是以柱间的视力，还是能够借着月光看清斑脸上新长出的皮肤。斑的目光也正望着柱间，他问道：“你怎么来了？”  
　　  
　　“我来看看小鹤的情况。”柱间跪在小鹤面前，带伤的小鹤额头还有没擦拭的冷汗，伏在床上昏迷着。柱间看向斑，皱着眉头：“你完全没有必要下这种重的手，这件事情，我听说明明有转圜的余地，为什么你要一意孤行？”  
　　  
　　斑面对柱间的质疑只是挑了挑眉，然后伸手替小鹤擦拭额间的冷汗，说道：“处罚一开始也是你说的，这件事情不能随便处置。”  
　　  
　　柱间被斑这句话噎住，他看着斑，他的确说过这样的话。可是，既然将处罚的事情交给宇智波一族处置，那么斑能做出的选择也有很多，为什么要做到这种地步！？柱间没有办法对着斑问出自己心中的疑问，此刻他能做的，也只是默认了这点。  
　　  
　　时间慢慢过去，千手香很快也赶了过来，她对这种情况早已经习以为常。很快就跪在小鹤的面前，替他诊治伤口，她专门的伤药被敷在小鹤的身上。挺起腰身的时候，千手香在斑的脸上看了一眼说道：“你为什么不用我的伤药，这个在药房也有，伤口都好得快一些。”  
　　  
　　斑没有说话，似乎是自己选择让伤势好得慢些。  
　　  
　　柱间看了一眼小鹤，对斑说道：“有些事情，我们还是去隔壁房间说吧。”  
　　  
　　斑说道：“也好。这件事情不解释清楚，你肯定也不会善罢甘休。”  
　　  
　　说着，两个人各自起身，出门去了隔壁房间。晴树放心不下，想要跟着，但是斑和柱间同时转身制止了他，说道：“你还是在这里照顾小鹤吧。”  
　　  
　　晴树没办法，只能留下。  
　　  
　　柱间和斑一前一后的走着，两个人都没有说话，只是静默的进到屋里，然后彼此面对着面。  
　　  
　　柱间先用火折子点亮了房间的烛光，柔和的黄光照在斑的脸上，只让人觉得更加可怖。斑看到柱间，并没有什么神情，让柱间觉得心慌的是，斑的眼睛仿佛一汪死水，看不到丝毫的波澜。  
　　  
　　斑说道：“有什么要问的，一并问了吧。”  
　　  
　　“这件事情的确是我要求的没错，但是……辉夜和大介都上门拜访过你，也提出过不要这么重的刑罚吧。”柱间说道，“你这是在和我赌气吗，斑。”  
　　  
　　“我没有赌气，”斑淡淡的说道，“我只是觉得，是时候给小鹤一个教训了。如果不吃点苦头，他永远都长不大。”  
　　  
　　柱间叹了口气，说道：“但是，小鹤到底不一样，他的体质弱……”  
　　  
　　“我以为，你已经忘记小鹤的体质了。”斑忽然说道，“这件事情已经过去了那么久。”  
　　  
　　“斑，无论你怎么看待我，有些事情……我的确会偏袒辉夜，但是……我也不是全然不了解。”柱间说道。  
　　  
　　斑闻言，笑了一声，说道：“好了，如今说这些，都没有什么用了。既然放下了，我们就不要再提了。”  
　　  
　　柱间没有说话，算是默认了斑的说辞。  
　　  
　　斑说道：“放下过去的那些事情，如今我所做的，也只是一个父亲在教育自己的孩子。这个世界，就是如此……不会完全按照他的心意而转变任何事情，小鹤他能改变的只有自己。”斑说这段话时，神情格外的冷静，柱间看着斑，陌生得就像是另外一个人。  
　　  
　　“斑，你有你的道理，但是……太过了。”  
　　  
　　“如果不是晴树找来你，或许你也不会知道这件事情吧。”斑说道。  
　　  
　　“晴树是听我的话，才去祠堂查看情况的。”  
　　  
　　“你为什么不亲自过来？”  
　　  
　　“毕竟，这是你宇智波家的事情。”  
　　  
　　斑笑了一声，似乎是在嘲笑柱间这句话。  
　　  
　　“斑！”柱间加重了语气，“既然放下了那段旧事，如今我也不过是以曾经朋友的身份在劝你。即便是你要教育小鹤，也考虑一下他的身体情况，这次的事情他挨过来了，若是没有，或者留下了旧伤，这就不是对他的人生负责了！”  
　　  
　　斑听着柱间所说，闭上了眼睛。斑觉得说不出的古怪，过去柱间还在宇智波时，对他的孩子不闻不问，而如今到了千手家，反而多了关爱和呵护。  
　　  
　　这世间的事情就是这么好笑，求而不得的事物，转眼间又唾手可得。  
　　  
　　他看着柱间，说道：“劳你关心，我今后会注意。”就这样轻飘飘的将柱间的话打了回去，柱间感觉自己的话落进了一堆棉花里，心里叹了口气。  
　　  
　　斑如今这样的态度，要说起来，也有他的原因，他不该怨怼。  
　　  
　　柱间说道：“既然你这样说了，我也不再多做过问。”他看着斑，犹豫了一下，还是说，“脸上也记得擦拭千手香的药，伤口会好的快些。”  
　　  
　　“谢谢关心。”斑低头道谢。  
　　  
　　两个人真的彼此客气得好似朋友。  
　　  
　　两个人谈话完毕，就出了房间，晴树守在小鹤旁边，看到进来的两人气氛古怪。他抬头对柱间说道：“母亲，今天我就不回千手了。”  
　　  
　　柱间看向斑：“你意下如何？”  
　　  
　　“住几晚都是可以的。”  
　　  
　　看他们两个这么说话，晴树的心里更是别扭。柱间又坐到小鹤的身边，替他查看了一下经脉是否有受损，确定没有之后，这才放下心，说道：“既然没有什么大问题，那么我告辞了。”  
　　  
　　斑说道：“不送。”  
　　  
　　晴树看着他们两人就这样分开，一口气憋在心里，想吐却又不能吐。  
　　  
　　他们是在较劲吗？不是。  
　　  
　　他们不过是在假装朋友而已。  
　　  
　　柱间离开后，斑没有留在房间里，他的内心远没有表面上这么平静。  
　　  
　　毕竟，他若是真的放下了，那么也就没有了烦恼，烦恼依然在，只是深藏在他内心之中。为了不让晴树查看出端倪，斑回到了自己的屋子里，他拿出藏在房间里的拓印，看着上面“月之眼”的记载，忍不住伸手抚摸。此时此刻，也只有这个能带给他些许的安慰。  
　　  
　　他这些天已经遭受了太多，柱间联姻的消息确认是假的，但是他永远难以忘怀，当大介说出这个消息时，自己内心的振动和痛苦。即便是现在没有联姻，那么以后呢？  
　　  
　　有一位领主的女儿，那么哪天说不定又会有其他地方的姬君。  
　　  
　　这些事务总是层出不穷，他对此毫无办法。他和柱间斩断了关系，他也再没有质问的资格。  
　　  
　　所以，他不能放弃“月之眼”。  
　　  
　　即便是为了开启轮回眼，他要利用到自己的孩子，他也在所不惜。  
　　  
　　斑看着拓印轻吐一口气，每当他意志有所动摇的时候，他就会看着拓印，找到自己拿迫切的心情。  
　　  
　　他们完全拥有一个更美好的世界，让曾经发生的事情，都被彻底湮灭，回到他和柱间最初的那个时候。

　　  
　　  
　　幕四四五  
　　  
　　时间是愈合创伤的最佳良药，虽然小鹤的背部伤得厉害，可是随着时间的流逝，伤口结痂了之后，便开始愈合。虽然藤杖抽得厉害，但是值得庆幸的是，没有太伤到根骨，所以当最开始的疼痛过去后，小鹤已经能够起身。  
　　  
　　月余过去，背上的痂也脱落下来，露出新长好的肉，一道道疤痕成了这件事情唯一的见证。  
　　  
　　也是从这个时候开始，斑开始对小鹤的初步训练。  
　　  
　　为了训练小鹤，即便是下忍的任务，斑也没有再让小鹤参与。小鹤身上的伤，成了斑给他请假的最好理由。当斑亲自开口的时候，也没有人敢问为什么假期会漫长的就像是累年的修行一般。  
　　  
　　晴树是少数知情的人，毕竟，无论多么忙碌，小鹤都没有忘记他的这名兄长。即便是晴树任务繁忙，他也会和小鹤确定好时间，将事务安排一番后，腾出时间来看望小鹤。  
　　  
　　时节已经过度到春深时节，训练后的小鹤浑身热汗，他会卷起袖子，跟晴树在约见的地方纳凉。在他的胳膊上，晴树能够留心到那些苦无擦过皮肤留下的伤痕，刚涂上药膏没多久，但是很明显是训练中留下的。  
　　  
　　晴树皱紧眉头，说道：“小鹤，为什么训练会用到真苦无。”  
　　  
　　“用真的很正常吧，战场上可没有哪个敌人会用假的。”小鹤满不在乎的说道。  
　　  
　　晴树说道：“毕竟只是训练……”  
　　  
　　“训练也是培养应对。”小鹤看了一眼晴树，“难道扉间叔叔也这样教你？”  
　　  
　　晴树没有说话，毕竟小鹤说的也有几分道理，他心里叹了口气，然后说道：“父亲没有说什么吗？”  
　　  
　　“战场上没有人会等着让我攻击。”小鹤说道，“父亲会带着我去村外的树林，在那里，他教了我很多东西。说真的，最近只有这段时间，让我觉得格外开心。”  
　　  
　　小鹤话已经说到这个份上，晴树完全没理由再劝。  
　　  
　　晴树说道：“好吧，既然是父亲……”  
　　  
　　“父亲是最棒的忍者！”小鹤认真说道。  
　　  
　　不想跟小鹤再提父亲的事情，于是晴树又讲着村里的事：“父亲真的一心教导里，将宇智波的事情都交给辉夜处理吗？”  
　　  
　　“是的。”小鹤想到这里皱了皱眉，“我跟父亲说，不要给辉夜机会，为什么父亲没有反应。”

　　“毕竟，辉夜才是宇智波的继承人。”晴树叹了一口气，这件事情是不会有转圜的余地，柱间在这件事情的态度上格外坚决。

　　小鹤越发觉得败兴，也不再说话了。他们兄弟两个人，还是第一次遇到这种没什么可谈的情况，晴树心里难过，却也没办法做些什么，他毕竟没有和小鹤生活在一个屋檐下久了。两个人平日里遭遇的人事物都不同，他即便是想要劝诫小鹤，也没办法说服他。

　　但是，旧日的感情还在，小鹤还是同晴树好好道别，两个人背道而向，各自回到家里。

　　

　　除了晴树可以说话，小鹤也没有其他可交心的对象，如今晴树和他有了分歧，小鹤心里还记着上次的尴尬，之后的几天，晴树试图再约他，小鹤便让玲子找了个借口回绝了。他日常里也没有多少时间去同其他的人相处，斑似乎铁了心要弥补之前对小鹤的亏欠，连村子里的事情都搁置下来，将宇智波的事务都交给辉夜。其他人乐见他放权，也就不深究是什么原因，只当一场大战之后，斑的雄心壮志跟着这次受创而受损，一心想要远避人烟。

　　在忍者的世界里，一朝受创之后，便失去意志的人不在少数，更何况斑一向为人极端，即便是发生这样的事情，也没有什么奇怪。

　　大介探访了斑两次，斑脸上的伤口已经渐渐恢复，只是为人还是一副喜怒不形于色的模样，只有一双眼睛沉得如同死水，好像一切事物都不值得他关心一般。

　　确定了斑不会有什么动向后，大介也就放心辉夜的事情，不用再担心会横生什么枝节。

　　

　　晴树发现，自己已经很难遇到小鹤了。

　　宇智波的宅邸，似乎变成了只剩下管家和仆人，也因为主人们时常不在家中，玲子甚至辞退了一部分人。

辞退的人们，有一些人对此颇有微词，村子里面已经开始有了其他的流言：小鹤其实是斑的私生子，过继不过是走个程序。这件事情对于千手一族来说不痛不痒，但是如果放任发散的话，难免牵扯到晴树和柱间的身上。

千手扉间为此勃然大怒，亲自找到了宇智波家里，面对的也只有无奈的玲子。

　　“斑呢？斑去什么地方？”扉间拍着桌子质问道。

　　跪坐在他对面的玲子为难说道：“斑大人带着小鹤少爷离开前，并没有告知我要去什么地方。”

　　扉间看着她，说道：“这就是你的交代？你辞退那些人之前，难道没有想到会出现什么不利于他们的消息吗？”

　　玲子说道：“过去……他们慑于斑大人的威势，不会多嚼舌根，但是今时不同往日，斑大人如今很少待在木叶，他们也就胆子大起来。”

　　“宇智波一族呢？”

　　“我这样卑微的身份，又怎么好去找辉夜少爷呢？”玲子说道。

　　扉间皱着眉头，他一想到那些传出去的话，就觉得如鲠在喉。但是这一切质问玲子似乎都没有用了，扉间只能说道：“如果斑回来，就立刻通知我！”

　　玲子点头说道：“明白。”她脸上的笑容十分苦涩，自从斑放权之后，宇智波一族内部的风向转得很快，辉夜毕竟有大介的扶持，声势很盛。而宇智波宅邸这边，斑不在，泉奈远避雷之国，如今只剩下她一个外姓的管家，能做什么主。她如今所能做的，也只是用斑允许她动用的金钱来维持如今宅邸的风光。但是即便如此，她也要辞退几名仆人，以免增加过多的开支。

　　“斑现在还是族长，他到底是在搞什么鬼。”扉间怒气难消，他身旁的晴树看玲子为难的样子，便问道：“父亲带着小鹤去修行，真的什么都没有说吗？”

　　玲子摇摇头，说道：“实在不清楚，我只晓得，斑大人训练小鹤少爷十分严格，会远行也是觉得木叶周边的条件不够严峻，想要去更加危险的地方去磨砺小鹤少爷。”

　　她说完，晴树的眉头紧皱着：“小鹤呢？他就这么答应了吗？”

　　“小鹤少爷十分高兴……”玲子说道。

　　晴树心里只有不好的预感，他看了一眼拧着眉头的扉间，说道：“要不，我去找一下那些人。”

　　扉间看了他一眼，说道：“也好，跟辉夜打个招呼。”

　　晴树明白了，他想起一些事情，就同玲子说：“我想去父亲的书房看看。”

　　玲子有些为难，但是晴树又道：“我毕竟是父亲的孩子，如果他回来要责难的话，你就说是我强行要看的。”

　　扉间没兴趣知道斑那些事情，便先离开了，而晴树则到了斑的书房。这间书房还维持着主人离开时的样子，桌上散乱的摆放着许多书籍，都是玲子不敢收拾的，每日只会掸去上面的尘埃。晴树将书一本本翻过来看看，入眼的都是古文字，说着十分艰涩难懂的话。好在千手家和宇智波一族一样，都是自六道仙人一脉传承下来的大族，晴树勉强认识一些文字，拿着一张纸强行记忆着。他看着书，不知不觉已经是黄昏的时候，玲子来找他的时候，晴树已经看得眼睛昏花。

　　他问道：“父亲一直都是在看这样的书吗？”

　　“好像是……”玲子想了想，虽然字不认识，但是书的封面她还有些印象，“就是自神社被毁了之后，斑大人就开始翻看这些书。”

　　晴树听她所说，拧起了眉头，这两者之间难道有关系吗？

　　晴树还没细想，玲子提醒他天色已经不早了，不如去用晚膳，晴树自觉时间不多，就推脱了，只是将书复归了原位，带着自己誊抄的字句回去。

　　他总要查清楚，父亲究竟是在忙活些什么。  
　　幕 四四六

　　晴树在解决流言之时，没有忘记照扉间所说的去拜访辉夜。辉夜住的是一间自他人手上买来的宅院，因为卖家同玲子相识，所以价钱给的也十分公道，宅院不大，但是也有小小的假山水可赏，十分适合月见在这里养老。

　　晴树上门的时候，就遇到了曾经从母亲口中听说的月见。

　　开门的侍女十分年轻，她沉默寡言，将晴树引到待客的偏厅里，小小的屋子里，头发已经苍白的月见坐在茶炉前，她看起来已经干瘦了，脸上有了苦难的痕迹。她望向晴树的时候，还是愣了一下，虽然目光最开始十分严厉，但是看在同柱间肖似的面容上，最后落在晴树的目光已经变得平和了许多。她没有说话，只是泡好了茶，推到晴树的面前。晴树看到她脖子上一条黑色的勒痕，那曾经的痕迹已经刻在月见的皮囊上，更添了一分过往的苦涩。

　　晴树低声说道：“母亲过来前，让我转告您，他十分想念你。”

　　想念却又为何不相见，晴树却不明白，如今的柱间已经没有人可以再拘束他的行动，可是为何不看看月见呢？

　　月见并不能回答他的话，只是点了点头，就退了下去。一杯茶，已经是她款待客人的方式了。

　　晴树静待着辉夜的回来，直到一杯茶尽了，辉夜才回到家里，他显然知道晴树的拜访，径直朝这里来了。

　　他推开门，执掌宇智波家的这些日子，他又长高了些，这方面他是随了柱间。他看到晴树，说道：“没想到今天来的人是你。”

　　他坐下来，给自己倒了杯茶，说道：“开门见山吧。”

　　晴树说道：“我想你清楚最近的那些流言，扉间叔叔好奇你的态度。”

　　“我没有什么态度。”辉夜淡淡说道，“原来你们管真相叫做流言。”

　　晴树皱眉道：“这些事情的影响不好。”

　　辉夜抬眼看了他，说道：“没有人会把这种事情当做一回事，这么多年，木叶的流言蜚语还少吗？斑真的以为，自己可以捂着每个人的嘴巴？”他看着晴树，目光有些嘲讽，让晴树暗自握了拳，他当然不会忘记那些宇智波族人在自己和小鹤面前说过的那句话。

　　“那你，真的要放任吗？”晴树提高了声音。

　　“我不打算放任。”辉夜说道，“毕竟，我还是在乎母亲的。”晴树会不会受到影响，他根本不在意，但是如果牵扯到柱间，那些嚼舌根的人，一个都别想活下来！

　　“千手一族，也是为母亲考虑的。”晴树说道。

辉夜看着他，说道：“看在母亲的面子上，我可以帮你们这一回。”明明是同晴树平视着，可是辉夜的姿态还是让晴树感觉到压力，晴树向后仰了点身，看到他这样，辉夜挑了挑眉，晴树的压力感并没有因此减少。

“你和鹤千代都要记住，这次受益只是因为你们沾了母亲的光。”

　　晴树此时有些明白小鹤的感受，辉夜面上并没有露出嫌恶的神情，可是辉夜话语中冷冰冰的意味，无时无刻不再提醒着他们之间的沟壑。他心里觉得憋屈得很，也不在这里多留，匆匆离开了辉夜的宅邸。

　　辉夜站在长廊，看到晴树离开的身影，他此时站在月见的身后，跪坐在身后替月见揉着肩膀，月见干瘦的手搭在他手背上，似乎是不想他替自己按摩酸痛的肩膀。

　　辉夜说道：“月见，昨天你还不舒服，就不要为了待客专门起身了。”

　　月见摇了摇头，辉夜看着她脸上的气色，心里的阴霾更重，月见近来身体很差，他也找大夫看过，结果却不是很乐观。今天月见为了晴树而起身泡茶，更是让他觉得不快。

　　这时候，月见在辉夜的手背上写了字，辉夜愣了一下，说道：“母亲吗？我知道了。”

　　说完，他扶着月见回到房间里去。

　　

　　流言的事情很快平息下来，此时的木叶村又恢复到过去的节奏中，虽然大战之后，许多岗位上缺少了人手，但是这一届忍校毕业的学生很快填补到各个岗位上。

　　一阵子手忙脚乱的磨合后，已经渐渐有了新的气象。

　　柱间在工作闲暇时，会在火影塔内俯瞰着整个木叶。他从前还同扉间说过，火影塔不要建造的这么高，这样到时候可就成了敌人的靶子，然而如今站在火影塔向外眺望，入眼的风景又让人的心头不免感慨万千。他亲眼见证着木叶被破坏，还有建村后所遭遇的许多战争。而无论经过怎样的波折，这个村落都会在不久后焕发新的生机，正如同他最初所期待的那样，何时何地，火之精神都能够在这片天地间燃烧着。

　　木叶的人们也正是这样地度过每一日。

　　柱间眺望着外面，听到了背后门扉打开的声音，转过身看到走进来的扉间。

　　扉间看他休息，反而笑了，说道：“今天的工作完成的怎么样？”

　　柱间耸耸肩，说道：“当然是完成得差不多了。”

　　扉间坐在一旁的座位上，已经替柱间烧起了茶水，两兄弟面对面坐着，享受着一天中难得的空闲。

　　扉间看着柱间脸上的笑容，心情便好了许多，他对柱间唯一的期望，也不过是他能够幸福快乐。当离开了宇智波一族后，经过了几个月的时间，柱间在他看来，终于有了过去的几分样子。

　　柱间说道：“你工作也完成了，倒是让我意外。”

　　“最近确实很平静。”扉间说道，“辉夜的事情也是出奇的顺利。”

　　提起辉夜，柱间就想到自己从暗部获知的消息，自从斑将宇智波族交给辉夜之后，便没有继续主持的意思，人也深居简出起来。他起初以为是伤势恢复的慢，结果现在居然带着小鹤四处修行了起来，这样倒也不失为一种解脱的方法。

　　柱间想到斑，又本能的皱起了眉头，扉间有些后悔提起这件事情，只能转移话题，说道：“辉夜如今也独当一面，兄长是不是也应当多同晴树相处一番，我所能教导他的也快到瓶颈了。”

　　柱间说道：“前段时间太忙碌了，空闲的时候，调教晴树当然没有问题。他毕竟也是千手的继承人。”

　扉间看着柱间，说道：“他是你的孩子，兄长。”

　　柱间说道：“我明白，扉间，你的意思我都明白。”他叹了口气，“我会尽量做到不偏不倚。”

　　“兄长……”扉间看着柱间，忍不住伸手握着柱间的手背，柱间有些错愕，扉间心里咯噔了一下，又缓缓收回了手，“我只是不希望你太勉强自己，刚才的话就当我没有说吧。”

　　柱间看扉间小心翼翼的样子，失笑道：“你都在想什么呢？”

　　扉间没有说话，只是不自觉搓着自己刚才触碰柱间的皮肤。他和柱间是亲兄弟，但是毕竟男人，很少会这样触碰着对方，他一时情难自禁，还是动手了，这个时候只觉得懊恼都要将自己淹沒了，于是站起身，说道：“我没想什么，兄长继续忙吧。”说完，就跟逃难似的走了，反而让坐在位子上的柱间有些摸不清头脑。

　　他看着扉间动都没动过的茶水，给自己倒了杯，茶水在口中回甘，那悠长的韵味让柱间吐了口气。

　　他已经很久没有度过这样的一天。

 

　　

　　然而，柱间的感叹也并没有持续多久，很快他的房门被再度敲响，这一次站在门口的人却让柱间心中有了不好的预感。

　　辉夜失魂落魄地站在柱间的面前，他看着柱间，也没有了平日意气风发的挺拔模样，他看着柱间，惶惶然说道：“母亲，月见……她不行了……”

　　柱间的茶杯应声落地，他站起身，对着辉夜说道：“你应该守在月见的身边，怎么自己赶过来了。”

　　辉夜嘴唇翕动着，不知道该说什么，他只是遵照着本能，在最慌张的时候来找柱间——他最爱的母亲。只要有柱间在他的身边，他便觉得自己无所畏惧。

　　辉夜拉着柱间的手，带着他朝着自己的家而去，两个人行色匆匆，很快到了屋子。

　　宅子不大，但是辉夜将阳光最好的一间房子让月见居住。平日里落满阳光的房间，此时只有昏黄的落日照在月见的被上。月见的房间有浓重的药味，能听到屋子里的人在压抑的咳嗽着。

　　柱间走进去，来到月见的床前，他看着又瘦又老的月见，感觉到自己的手被月见立刻抓住。那双棕色的眼睛落在他的身上，一时间，柱间的手被抓着生疼。

　　他没有挣扎，只是反握着月见。

　　他已经很久没有见到月见，哪怕清楚辉夜已经将月见接回了家中，但是也因为事务繁忙和心中的那点逃避心态，而没有主动前来。

　　柱间知道自己为何而畏惧，他握着月见的手，看着这个见证过去的人，过去的记忆如同潮水般用来，将他淹沒在其中。他如何能忘记掉，一开始，是这位女性陪伴着自己开始在宇智波家生活，即便月见面对他总是执着仆人的礼节，但是那么多漫长岁月的相伴，早已经是半个亲人般的存在。他害怕看到月见失望的眼神，月见会如何看待着他，是当做背弃情义的人，亦或者是一个单纯的故人，无论怎样，都足够让人绝望。

　　月见已经不能说话了，她只能紧握着柱间颤抖的手，她的眼睛已经因为死亡的逼近而浑浊，那双视线中的柱间却还是她记忆里的模样。她看着柱间，说不出的话在喉咙里“荷荷”作响，她有太多的话想要对柱间说，想问他如何，想嘱托他不要忘记辉夜，不要忘记田岛，不要忘记斑所带来的痛楚……那些话压着月见的胸口喘不过气来。

　　柱间的眼中浮起了酸涩的雾气，月见摇着头，试图用手背擦拭着柱间的眼睛。

　　她浮起青筋的手同柱间脸上的生气对比，是生与死之间的距离，她的动作在近一步透支她稀薄的生命。柱间哽咽着，握着她的手，贴在自己的脸颊上，他断续道：“月见……你不要怪我……我来看你……太晚了……”

　　他的泪水打在月见的手背上，月见的精神都跟着恍惚起来，她忘记了自己要说的话，此时的柱间和当初宇智波家初来乍到的青年似乎也没有了区别。

　　无论有着怎样强大的力量，千手柱间也终究是个凡人，只要是人，内心就容易为情所伤，为情所恐惧，当初的柱间因为前途未卜慌而不自知，如今的柱间背负着层层叠叠逼压下来的情，不知如何决断。

　　月见摇着头，手抚着柱间的发，她口中最后的一口气也随之咽下。

　　那双眼睛空洞的望着天花板，灵魂飘摇，柱间喘息着，让记忆和情感压得喘不过气来。

　　直到他感觉到自己被辉夜紧抱着，辉夜抱着他，将脸颊埋在柱间的颈窝中，濡湿了柱间颈项的一块皮肤。柱间此时也找到了自己的主心骨，他喘息道：“辉夜……辉夜……不要难过……”

　　月见的手上只有柱间带来的温度，此时在房间的两个人内心都说不出的凄惶。而因为辉夜的存在，柱间还要振作，因为他是辉夜的母亲，他不能放着辉夜不管。

　　“母亲，月见她……走了……”

　　“我知道，不要难过……你还有我……”柱间呢喃着，却觉得莫名的晕眩，当被期望的同时，他承担着与之相对应的压力。

　　而即便是他，也有心力交瘁的时候。

　　柱间闭上了眼睛，强自振作道：“辉夜，让我们处理月见的事情……”

　　

　　

　　　幕四四七  
　　  
　　辉夜所雇佣的两个女仆都不堪大用，所以柱间让千手家派来的人来料理月见的后事。那些事情操办起来有些琐碎，但是月见的亲人早已经走的走，或者不来往了，所以前后也没有花上几天的时间，就让月见入土为安了。  
　　  
　　辉夜的情绪一直都十分低落，月见一开始就出现在他的生命里，伴随着最美好的记忆，陪伴着宇智波辉夜一起长大。柱间已经遭遇惯了生离死别，见到月见时，是他最悲痛懊恼的时候，如果不是因为逃避，或许他可以陪伴着这个善意对待他的女人多一些时间。然而，此刻这些事情都变成了假如，柱间内心满是后悔。  
　　  
　　心中还有许多对辉夜的担忧，辉夜这个孩子是重情的，他怀念着曾经美好的一切，失去了月见无疑是失去了重要的回忆。于是，柱间暂时留在辉夜的宅院里，蜜豆带着他的东西过来，一起陪伴他。屋子里因为多了人，而比过去更有些人味。  
　　  
　　蜜豆自觉料理起了起居，而柱间则陪伴着辉夜，两个人度过了几天，最后在一个清晨的时候，将月见下葬在木叶的墓园中。  
　　  
　　清晨的墓园，满目萧索，除了扫墓的人，其他时候也只有看管墓园的人才在这里走动。辉夜抱着装着月见的骨灰坛，一步步走到月见的位置上，坑洞也已经挖好了，就等着辉夜将月见安放进去。辉夜站在墓前，迟迟没有动作。柱间心疼他，但是有些事情仍然必须要做，他走上前，拍拍辉夜的肩膀。  
　　  
　　“辉夜，”柱间叹了口气，“该送月见走了。”  
　　  
　　辉夜抱着骨灰坛，因为紧抱着手中的东西，而骨节微微泛白。他看着眼前的墓碑，上面铭刻着月见的名字，他总是月见、月见的叫着她，现在看着名字时，却觉得陌生。清晨的空气清新，因为夏日的原因，墓园里的树叶翠绿，一切生机勃勃，只有墓园中的事物是灰白色的。辉夜脑子一片空白，他听到母亲的声音，感觉到心口微微刺痛，这两三天的记忆都是苍白而破碎的，而今天，将这骨灰坛放入到墓穴中之后，他和月见之间就有一道生与死的屏障，不可逾越。  
　　  
　　辉夜觉得不舍，然而柱间手上的温度让他回过神，他沉默地将月见安放好。然后自己放下了第一抔土，土渐渐掩盖了骨灰坛，然后土壤一点点被夯实，辉夜站在墓碑前长长吐了一口气。  
　　  
　　柱间同他说道：“辉夜，不要太过悲伤，月见她担心着你，怕你太过伤心。”  
　　  
　　“母亲，我如何能不悲伤？”辉夜轻声说道，“月见她走了，我直到刚才才醒过来，原来她真的走了。”  
　　  
　　柱间听到辉夜声音下暗藏的悲伤，心里十分难受，帮忙落葬的人看他们有些话要说，便离开了，只留下两个人对着月见的墓碑。  
　　  
　　柱间说道：“我知道，只是……你还有很长的路要走，孩子。”  
　　  
　　“母亲，我看不到前面的路。”辉夜说道，他转头看着柱间，“前面的路又在哪里，我心中很迷茫，是不是身边的人都会离我而去。”  
　　  
　　“辉夜，我不会离开你的。”柱间说道。  
　　  
　　“母亲，你不要骗我。”辉夜看着柱间，他抓着柱间的手，一瞬间力气大得惊人，柱间吃了痛，却神情没有变化。他拍拍辉夜的手背，说道：“辉夜，我们先回家。”  
　　  
　　他的语气温柔得就像是辉夜儿时记忆中的那样，那古早的记忆，是他的珍宝，他万分珍惜着，一刻都不敢忘记。辉夜跟着柱间朝着家的方向走去，他们回到家里，柱间送辉夜回到房间。两个人坐在几案前，蜜豆为他们泡了茶水，然后离开房间，让他们能有空间说些话。  
　　  
　　辉夜喝着温热的茶水，茶水刚接触了嘴唇，眼泪还是落了下来。这是几日来，辉夜第一次落下眼泪，之前的几个晚上，他都在收拾着月见的遗物，那时候心麻木着，他以为自己不痛了，却不知道疼痛来得这么迟。辉夜咽着沾了眼泪的茶水，分不清丝毫的滋味，他说道：“母亲，我的心很乱。”  
　　  
　　柱间看着他，说不出话，哪怕有许多话语在心里，可是他又怕言语太过苍白。有一些话，他说出口，甚至觉得愧疚。  
　　  
　　他是愧疚的，辉夜所记挂的过去，他却在渐渐淡忘着。  
　　  
　　他老了，他一直觉得自己是在老去的，无论镜中的容颜如何。他都能够感受到时间正风化着他的心灵，曾经以为会铭记终生的记忆，渐渐变得模糊，他记不清楚太多的东西，甚至连旧宅的摆设，都忘记了，那些曾经刻骨铭心的情感，也随之流逝着。被新的记忆填补上，那些过去熟悉的名字，也从脑海中淡忘，这让他心中无比的惶恐，却又无可奈何。  
　　  
　　辉夜说道：“母亲，你怎么不说话？”  
　　  
　　“我不知道该怎样安慰你。”柱间说道，他伸过手，擦拭掉辉夜脸上的泪水，“不过，能哭出来总归是好的事情。有些事情，郁结在心里，反而不好。”  
　　  
　　辉夜苦涩地笑了一下，脸上的泪被拭去了，他转过头，看着窗外的天色，确定还是上午后，说道：“母亲还有许多事情要忙吧，不用担心我。”  
　　  
　　柱间说道：“没有什么事情比你更加紧要了。”  
　　  
　　辉夜摇了摇头，说道：“母亲，我没事的。”他抬眼看着柱间，眼中的孺慕之情让柱间心头一痛，他说道：“我夜里还会回来。”  
　　  
　　辉夜目送着柱间离开，然后喝着杯中的茶水，茶水进到胃里，带来些微的暖意，辉夜闭上眼睛，想着小时候的场景。他从前还是幼稚的孩子，不知道这世间的一切都会随着世间而改变，强大的父亲会渐渐老去，如同老去的雄狮，被他人取代，母亲会转入他人的怀抱，无论愿意亦或者是不愿意。这些年来，不曾改变的人，月见是其中之一，她的一生似乎已经终结在六木背叛的那一天，从此之后，她停留在原地，不再向前。她站在那里等待着他，同他维护着故去的回忆。而如今，这个记忆，或许只有他一个人能够捍卫了。

　　辉夜放下茶杯，他站起身来到窗前，木叶晴好的天气使得艳阳高照着整个村镇，那蔚蓝的天空万里无云，站在他如今的位置，尚不能将这样的场景揽尽。他的手扶着窗台，他的人生还长，不该停留在一个地方。

　　无论是多么悲伤的事情，都应该压在心底，他还有必要的事情要完成。

　　

　　斑的行踪依旧成迷，于是辉夜担起了宇智波族内的事务，他这个名正言顺的继承人，此时正同那些心思活络起来的族老们拉锯着。

　　新人和旧人，新人总要捱过老人指手画脚的时候。

　　辉夜先到了暗部，日向千寻这两天替他代理了不少工作，如今正坐在辉夜的位置焦头烂额地看着多出的那份工作。辉夜进来前敲了敲门，然后径直推门进来，他看到日向千寻正抓着头发，后者也闻声抬眼看他，有些惊讶：“辉夜，你怎么来了？”

　　“我休息了几天，也该工作了。”辉夜说道，“有什么事情吗？看你一脸为难的样子。”

　　“这么多工作，是个正常人都会觉得为难。”尤其是他并不擅长文案工作，那些需要在文书上扯嘴皮子的事情太不适合他了。

　　辉夜示意他起身，然后批阅了日向千寻还没来得及动笔的文书，随口问道：“我让你打听的事情怎么样了？”

　　日向千寻看他没有回答为什么要来，就知道辉夜不想听他提及月见过世的事情，提及了要查证的事情，日向千寻说道：“最新的消息是，他们去了风之国。但是，这个消息已经是五天前的，即便是不对，我也没有办法。”

　　“风之国。”辉夜说道，“这样的修行只是揠苗助长。”

　　“你又是一副什么都清楚的样子。”日向千寻说道。

　　“我确实是清楚。”辉夜停下动作，抬眼看着辉夜，“毕竟，在外面变强的方式，也就几种。这世界上也没有白占便宜的事情，斑虽然说是带着鹤千代修行，但是真正在做什么，还要详加调查。”

　　“这件事我会隐秘进行的。”日向千寻说道，他记得今天是月见下葬的日子，他很清楚辉夜对月见的感情，看着辉夜故作平常的样子，心里颇觉得唏嘘。但是，辉夜不是一个喜欢被人同情的家伙，对他最好的帮助，就是照往常一般。日向千寻同辉夜交接了这几日的工作后，就将空间让给了辉夜。

　　不过，临他出门前，辉夜还是叫住了他，说道：“千寻，多谢你。”

　　“说什么傻话。”日向千寻摆摆手，潇洒离去。

　　留在房间里的辉夜，看着桌上堆叠的许多文书，心中还是叹了口气。这个世界从不因为谁的离去而丝毫改变，被改变的，永远是留在这世间的人。

　　越是成长，越是明白了许多无奈。

　　他能做的，也只是把握还生存在这世上的人。

　　“母亲啊……”辉夜心中念着柱间，他能做的事情，也不过如此。

　　  
　　幕 四四八

　　柱间照他所说的那样，这几日都在辉夜家陪伴着辉夜。对于两个人来说，这也是久违的相处，上一次这样的生活，似乎还是斑未将宇智波族交给辉夜代掌管之前。

　　因为有蜜豆照料着起居，柱间倒也在辉夜家过的很适应，两个人用过晚膳之后，会一起坐在廊道上，吹着夜晚清凉的风。

　　这间宅子并不大，想要纳凉的话，位子有限。女仆、蜜豆和主人们会并排坐在廊道上，吹着穿屋的夜风。作为主人来说，辉夜和柱间都是不错的主人，有时候心情好了，也会看着两个小姑娘似的女仆讲着日常的琐事，那些事情说不上多么出奇，但是偶尔听听也是别有风味。

　　“……听说街头已经贴了宣传，很快就要有剧团来这里做演出了。听说是从水之国来的剧团，租了村子东边的大屋，改造几天就可以演出了。”女仆们说着时下村子里有趣的事情。

　　蜜豆这几日都是跟她们一块儿去街市买东西，也听人说过：“听说是装作神怪，也不知道有什么新奇的……”

　　柱间和辉夜两个人喝着酒，穿着家居的和服，蜜豆给他们准备了鱼干作为下酒菜。柱间拢着袖子说道：“这个我都好像听说过……都城里就有，不过……见倒是没见过。”

　　“母亲哪里有时间。”辉夜刚刚啜饮了一杯，脸颊上有些绯红，“我倒是看到过，都是通过化妆后，如同杂技似的戏法。”

　　“少爷不如讲讲吧。”女仆们好奇地怂恿辉夜多讲些，“咱们都没见过。”

　　“不过是化妆成百鬼的模样，在废旧的大屋吓唬人……”辉夜回忆了一下，“我也是在水之国见过……本来忍者是不让进去参观的，但是我当时做了妆扮，他们都没有认出来……他们躲在暗处，想要吓我一跳……我当时年少轻狂，就用了分身术。”他说到这里，嘴角勾起笑容，“……然后我把他们一屋子的人都给吓了出来。”

　　柱间听了拍打了辉夜一下，说道：“真是胡闹啊……”

　　辉夜同柱间碰了杯子，女仆说道：“少爷真坏……”

　　“都是几年之前的事情了。”辉夜露出了笑容，薄饮了几杯之后，总是能忘记许多忧愁，女仆们看时间差不多了，便起来替他们热了洗澡的水。柱间这两天都是跟辉夜睡在一间屋子里，两个人沐浴过后，看时间还不算太晚，又在室内下了盘棋。

　　他们的棋力都不算好，下起来半斤八两，谁也不用让谁的子，不知不觉夜就深了，从窗户外隐约透着夏日的蝉鸣。那蝉鸣声越发衬得夜静，柱间和辉夜两个人收了棋，便吹灭了灯火。

　　辉夜躺在被子里，按照往常，两个人白日里都有琐事，也不会说什么话。

　　今天，辉夜却跟柱间说起话：“母亲，我感觉已经好多了，您不用再担心我了。”

　　柱间沉默了一下，说道：“就这样也很好，我们已经很久没这么相处了。”

　　“是啊，这几天，如果没有母亲，我……”辉夜有些说不下去，如果没有柱间，他或许会心情越发糟糕。

　　“说什么呢，这都是我作为母亲应该做的。”柱间伸出手，轻抚着辉夜的头发，自从辉夜长大之后，他便很少这样做，他知道自己不可以太溺爱自己的孩子。但是，为人父母的人哪有那么容易就放下对孩子的关爱。

　　辉夜闭上眼睛，忽然说道：“母亲这样让我想起了好久之前的时候，那时候父亲还在……”

　　听到辉夜提到田岛，柱间的心便抽痛着，辉夜继续说道：“父亲说是最疼爱我，但是实际上，每天都想着法子霸占着您。那时候，我还偷偷跟父亲吵架，说他不可以整天霸占着您，您还要陪我呢！父亲就笑话我，拿手捏着我鼻子……现在想想，父亲竟然也会同我这样玩闹着。他和其他的孩子相处，肯定不是同我一般……我如今才知道，父亲真的是最疼爱我。”辉夜絮絮说着过去的事情，“父亲会这样，也是因为我是您的孩子啊……”

　　对于辉夜所说的，柱间没什么可辩驳的，田岛对他确实同前任的妻子不同。然而越是了解这点，他的心里便越觉得愧疚，田岛以这样的深情厚待他，而他却不能带着这份情谊直到自己埋入墓穴之中，他的人生早因为斑的动作，而变得混乱，这往后的十数年发生了这么多的事情，他对田岛有愧。

　　柱间没有说话，辉夜问道：“母亲，你累了吗？”

　　柱间轻声说道：“辉夜，我有些累了。”

　　“母亲，那我们入眠吧。”辉夜体贴的说道。

　　柱间闭上眼睛，却忍不住眼角有点滴的泪水滑落。他带着一腔的愧疚与哀思，本以为难以入眠，却觉得眼皮沉重，不多时就入睡了。而辉夜，反而在听到柱间呼吸平稳之后，坐起了身，他看着柱间，看他入睡的神态，心里滋味难以言说，柱间没有像曾经那样，同他回忆起过往，反而是沉默以对。他就是知道，母亲的心就这样不知不觉的变了。

　　他如何能不憎恨着斑呢？

　　夺走了他的父亲，又之后占有了母亲，明明已经分开了，如今却还是霸占着柱间的心灵。

辉夜握紧拳头，他看着柱间，他的眼泪不知不觉从面颊上滑落。他想起自己年少的时候，什么都不知晓，那个童年的世界是多么的美好，而如今就连他宝贵的回忆都随着现实而坍塌，他心中又怎么能不悲哀呢？

睡着的柱间并不知道，辉夜就这样看着他，那脆弱的泪水滴落在他的发丝里。

或许，不知道反而是好事。

　　

　　月见的死，让柱间在辉夜的家中住了十数天，之后，终究是扉间觉得住得太久，就以教导继承人木遁的事情，将柱间请了回去。

　　当然，木遁还是要教的，晴树也跟着开始了自己的修行。在木叶之中，擅长木遁的人只有柱间，这是他与柱间血脉之间的证明。而木遁想要精通，也没有想象中那么容易，需要有精准的查克拉控制，还有足够强大的查克拉。晴树每天为了修炼查克拉，几乎是泡在了野外里，直到黄昏时分，才精疲力竭的回来。柱间并不会陪伴着他在郊外，但是每天回到宅子里，他都有一定的时间同柱间交谈着木遁的心得。

　　这样久而久之，晴树同柱间的感情都好了些，少了平日里扉间看得碍眼的生分。

　　就在盛夏的时节，外面的剧团来到了，同木叶的夏日祭一样，让整个木叶都活络起来。

　　这个时候，晴树总算收到了小鹤的消息。

　　晴树同小鹤断了两个多月的音讯，如今总算收到消息，他没有丝毫的犹豫，也顾不上修炼，就找到了宇智波宅邸那里。

　　开门的玲子比几个月前要显得疲倦得多，她看到晴树总算眼睛一亮，迎了晴树进来，说道：“小鹤少爷在房间里。”

　　“他还好吧。”晴树边脱鞋边随口问。

　　可是却没有等到玲子爽快的回答，晴树皱着眉头，就朝着小鹤的房间飞奔而去。晴树打开房门，入眼就是小鹤正在包扎着双手，小鹤头也没抬，不耐烦说道：“玲子，进来的时候为什么不敲门？”他没听到玲子应答，一抬头发现是晴树。

　　晴树快步走上来，说道：“这是怎么一回事，你的手……”他情急之下，拉着小鹤的手腕，检查着胳膊上的伤口，眉头拧紧着。这些伤口，根据他的经验判断，无一例外都是对战的时候造成的，他逼问道，“父亲呢？父亲怎么不帮你包扎伤口。”

　　小鹤抽回手，让袖子掩盖着手上的绷带，说道：“父亲去族里交代些事情……还有，我没有这么娇气，这些伤口，我自己就可以解决。”他跪直身体，这个时候，晴树才发现，小鹤长高了些，连肩膀似乎都宽了。手上的肌肉比之前要更加紧实，就实力来说，此时的小鹤确实有了长足的进步。

　　“这些伤口，是怎么来的？”

　　“如你所见，修行。”

　　“什么样的修行，要做到这个地步。”

　　“同人对战。”说到这里，小鹤隐隐有些兴奋，他看着晴树，眼睛里甚至闪烁着得意的光，“父亲带我去了黑市……你知道吗？那里藏着好多叛忍……很多很厉害的人物，角都听说过吗？他没死，父亲还跟他起了冲突……最后他逃走了，父亲没有追他，父亲说最重要的事情是带着我修行。”小鹤舔舔嘴唇，脸上开心的神色掩饰不掉，“然后，父亲就拿了几个悬赏的名单，带着我去找他们。父亲让我先试试看，看看能不能捉到他们。”

　　“所以……这些伤就是这么来的。”晴树看着小鹤的神情，现在，这可比小鹤身上的伤更让他担忧的。小鹤并没有觉得斑的举止有哪里不对，反而认为这样的修行是件理所当然的事情。

　　这样的事情……根本就是不正确的！

　　晴树轻声说道：“我给你包扎吧……”他知道小鹤如今性格偏激，得顺着他的话说，于是继续道，“你可真幸运……所以，这几个月，你都掌握了什么？”

　　“瞳术。”小鹤漫不经心的说道，“父亲告诉我，如何使用自己的眼睛。”

　　“眼睛？”

　　“就是轮回眼。”小鹤说道，“父亲说你也有……晴树，你不跟父亲学学如何使用轮回眼吗？”

　　“我如今在学习木遁。”晴树委婉的说道，“有些事情急不来。”

　　“木遁有轮回眼厉害吗？”

　　“这我也不清楚。”

　　光是听到“轮回眼”这个词，晴树心里便觉得更加的古怪，他曾经拓印了斑书房的书籍，那些古文字里，无一不是记录了有关“轮回眼”的事情。斑想要利用轮回眼做些什么，这个讯息让晴树心头有着不好的预感。

　　他看着懵懂无知的小鹤，替小鹤上完药后，晴树说道：“小鹤，不管怎么说，你也要注意身体。以后……要是遭遇到什么事情，你一定要记得同我说，你知道这几个月我有多担心你吗？”

　　小鹤同晴树数月没见，对他也有些思念，再听到这么情真意切的话，也露出了愧疚的神情，道：“我知道了，你别担心我……我也不是故意不联系你的。只是跟父亲平日里餐风露宿，都没时间联络寄出消息……你不要怪我。”

　　“我从来都不会怪你的。”晴树抱着小鹤，安慰道。

　　两个人叙了会旧，晴树便带着小鹤的消息回到了千手家，他想起“轮回眼”，心里交集，想到千手家的典籍，于是饭也没吃，就扎进了千手家的藏书室……

　　

　　幕 四四九

　　斑风尘仆仆地去了族内聚会的建筑。

　　宇智波一族的人看到他，难免有些吃惊，一路上都有部下或者族人同斑打着招呼。

　　“斑大人，您总算回来了。”斑一一同他们点头示意，然后就到了那栋楼。

　　他如今面目已经恢复，气势看起来比过往还要锐利些，斑一进屋，大介就看到了他，说道：“斑？斑你回来了？”

　　斑看着大介，点了点头。说道：“这几个月辛苦族老了。”

　　“没……没什么，这都是应该的。”大介说道，斑身上的斗篷都已经残破了，身上也都是风沙沾身，可是整个人的感觉就像是一把出鞘的刀一般，让大介心头暗惊。

　　斑问道：“辉夜呢？”

　　“今天是木叶召开会议的时间……辉夜他代你去参加会议了。”

　　“这样吗？那正好……劳烦你同我说说，这几个月里族内的变化吧。”斑淡淡说道，他只是拍拍手，门外的部下就送来了茶水，他同大介坐着，一副单纯闲聊的样子。

　　大介却没有表面上这么轻松，这几个月来，辉夜的事情的确很顺利。他原本也以为，没什么可担忧的，可是如今看斑这样堂而皇之进来，又如同往日那样使唤着族内的部下，也就意味着……辉夜想要尽快掌握宇智波一族，并没有那么容易。

　　大介说道：“那我就稍微说说了……回头，你也该找辉夜谈谈。”

　　斑看着大介，淡淡说道：“这个自然的。”

　　他看大介神情，就知道自己的目的达到了，也就收敛了气势，同大介认真询问辉夜这几个月来所做的事情。聊了一会，斑点了点头，说道：“辉夜确实做的不错，您辛苦了。”

　　“都是为了族内的未来。”

　　斑看着大介，似笑非笑道：“是，族内的未来。”

　　未来，这个词在斑的心里有些玩味，他的未来就是“月之眼”。为了“月之眼”，他可以付出任何的代价，而在“月之眼”的世界里，他人的未来也不过如此。

　　大介看斑的状态，心里觉得有些不对，可是他左思右想，却也不知道究竟是哪里不对，只能同斑应酬着。

　　两个人谈了一会，将事情谈妥地差不多，斑说道：“我就先回去了，余下的……就让辉夜来找我吧。”

　　“可以。”这点事情，大介还是能替辉夜做主的。

　　斑回到家里，先去看了看小鹤的伤势包扎的如何。这伤是他们一起去抓捕一个雷之国叛忍时留下的。小鹤闪避不及，雷便劈在了小鹤的胳膊上，造成了一定的伤势，当然……如果不是情急之下轮回眼被打开，或许小鹤也不止受这么轻的伤。

　　小鹤听到斑的脚步声，先行打开了门，说道：“父亲，您回来了。”

　　斑点了点头，站在门口抬起小鹤的胳膊查看，说道：“还疼吗？”

　　小鹤摇了摇头，然后说道：“父亲，我们不在外面多待一阵子，就回来这里吗？”

　　斑说道：“我们还有事情需要解决，之后……我会带你再出去。”斑说着，抚摸着小鹤的头发，然后道，“你好好休息，我先去书房了。”

　　小鹤目送着斑离开，没有同他说晴树来的事情。而斑到了自己的书房，看到收拾好的摆设皱了皱眉头，他来到书柜前，翻阅了自己的东西，一挑眉，立刻把玲子叫了过来。

　　他冷冰冰地看着玲子，说道：“你没有什么要跟我交代的吗？”

　　“……晴树少爷，来过您的书房。”玲子老老实实将当初宅子里发生的那点动荡讲给斑听，斑听到玲子说的，皱起了眉头，“村子里还流传出这样的风言风语，你这个管家也不知道是怎么当的！”

　　玲子立刻跪伏在地上，不敢多说半句话，斑看着她颤抖的身躯，收了怒气：“好了，起来吧。除了晴树这件事情之外，还有别的吗？柱间……他有来过吗？”

　　玲子摇了摇头，而斑的眼神则更加晦暗，他摆摆手让玲子出去，手指抚摸着桌案上的卷轴。斑闭上眼睛，沉静在黑暗的静谧之中，他知道自己不该怀有希望，但是却忍不住一次次地去试图拥抱期望。思念柱间对于他来说，已经是如同本能一般。斑的手指轻敲着桌面，这间宅子自从柱间离开之后，就如同失去了灵魂，他对这里没有丝毫的眷恋。

　　斑合上房门，他犹豫了一刻，终究还是转身打开了通往庭院的门，他的身影一瞬间就消失在宇智波家中。

　　斑对于夜晚习以为常，比起平静祥和的村落，他知道适合自己的永远是战场。斑在夜幕中行走着，最后来到了千手家的宅邸，他知道千手扉间是个戒备森严的人，也感知到宅院的周遭被设下防御。但是对于斑来说，这都不重要，他花费了一点功夫，身影融入在夜幕之中，当屏住呼吸的时候，他猜想……即便是柱间都没有那么容易发现他的行踪。

　　说到柱间，斑这个时候就发现自己想要找寻到的人。夜风吹拂着千手家的湖泊，带来了丝丝凉爽，要纳凉的人都或卧或坐在廊道那里，柱间也不例外，和他坐在一起的还有千手晴树。柱间带着晴树坐在那里，手上隐约是在结印，跟在他身边的晴树学得似模似样，随着查克拉的催动，能看到藤木在他们面前生长着。斑不敢太过靠近，只是远远的将身体隐藏在树冠之中，他从间隙里窥探着柱间，看着他不时偏头同晴树说几句话，似乎是在讲解忍术的运用。他们随后进行了更复杂的操作，藤蔓缠绕着房梁，最后分出许多的细枝，枝头开着细小的绒花。

　　斑贪婪的看着柱间的面目，纵然只是依稀看得清，但是此时此刻，他能听到心头的跳动声。一下又一下，每一下都因为柱间的存在而富有意义。

　　然而，时间终究有限，斑看着晴树和柱间收起了忍术，那些藤木瞬间枯萎，落在廊前的泥土里。柱间转身回到了房间，临进门的一刻，柱间回过头，望向了斑的位置。

　　然而这个时候，只有落叶飘下。

　　晴树问：“母亲，怎么了？”

　　柱间摇了摇头，说道：“没什么……”

　　

　　斑回到木叶，距离开启进一步的计划，只差小鹤的胳膊能够恢复了。他希望宇智波鹤千代能够以足够好的状态，和他一起前往神社，在此之前，他每天督促小鹤的，只有如何延长轮回眼的使用时间。

　　就目前来看，小鹤最多能使用轮回眼半刻中，在这半刻时间里，他们要解开石板的秘密。

　　斑回到族内的时候，最关心的事情，就是如今神社的安排。从大介口中得知，南贺神社，因为巫女遭害，他们目前所能做的，只有选择合适的少女，送入到其他古老传承的神社，等到时候再重建神社。所以，南贺神社现在只是弃置着。

　　大介有些担心斑对这样的安排有所异议，但是好在，斑什么都没有提出来。或者说，从外面回归的斑，变得十分好说话，对辉夜目前的工作，都给予了肯定。

　　

　　在他们回到木叶的第一个月圆之夜，小鹤准备好了。

　　为了掩人耳目，他和斑戴上了面具，在确定玲子等人不会闯入房间之后，父子两个人朝着神社的方向而去。小鹤很兴奋，对于他来说，这不过是一场父亲和他的再一次冒险。

　　他和斑来到了神社，荒野之中偶然能听到野兽的声音，而荒废的神社如今成了野兽们偶尔栖身的地方。当小鹤踢动神社前的石子时，造成的动静让神社内部飞出许多蝙蝠，将小鹤吓了一跳。

　　斑拍了拍他的肩膀，安抚道：“小鹤，别紧张。”

　　小鹤吞咽了唾沫，看到斑蹲在神坛的位置，就在下一刻，惊人的查克拉笼罩在整个空间。小鹤几乎动都不能动，危机感让他一瞬间张开了轮回眼，斑这个时候看了小鹤一眼，喊着他：“鹤千代。”

　　那沉静、冰冷的声音让小鹤回过神，他立刻摇摇头，让眼睛恢复原状。看着斑蹲下身，用瞳力撬动着他们脚下的机关，下一刻，小鹤脚下一空，已经跟斑进入到了暗道之中，他们没有费什么力气，就来到了石板面前。斑燃起了火把，让小鹤站在石板面前，说道：“小鹤，看着石板，使出轮回眼。”

　　小鹤张开了自己的眼睛，他的世界也在此时变得不同。轮回眼的瞳力，在消耗着大量查克拉的同时，也带给了小鹤自身格外强大的感觉。他原本的忐忑不安，此时都已经消失无踪，他鬼使神差地抚摸上石板，石板上陈年的灰被他拂去，那原本刻印在石板上的字样，也发生了微妙的改变。斑看着这一奇异的转变，看着石板上渐渐浮现出与众不同的样子。

　　轮回眼还原了石板本来的面目，一张地图徐徐展开，然而它浮现的速度太慢了，斑看着小鹤的手拂在石板上，如果可以，他真想替小鹤代劳。

　　时间一分分过去，斑紧张看着石板，在已经接近小鹤极限的时候，石板还有小半的路线没有显露出来。

　　“父亲……”小鹤咬着牙关说道。

　　“小鹤，再坚持一下。”斑伸手拉着小鹤的手，他的查克拉并不能输入给小鹤，但是这个动作，却可以给予小鹤信心。

　　小鹤在斑的安抚下心神稍定，继续自己的解读动作。他感觉到自己的查克拉正以飞快的速度消逝着，随之而来的，还有经脉的镇痛。小鹤能做的，只有紧咬牙齿，但是……能力的有限并不能用意志来克服。

　　当小鹤开始透支的时候，斑嗅到了鲜血的味道，他低头看向小鹤，看到鲜血从小鹤的口鼻溢出。

　　斑低声叫道：“鹤千代，停下来！”

　　“不……”小鹤看着石板，他此刻心里没有任何停下来的念头，或者说，即便是他想停下来，他也没有那个能力。

　　他的眼睛疼得厉害，就像是被火烤炽一般，而随着他的解读，地图还差一丁点就要彻底显现出来。

　　小鹤的脸色以肉眼可见的速度变得苍白，斑握着小鹤的手，却发现自己的查克拉并没有办法干扰这个时刻。这个意外，脱出了他的计划，而他竟然没有办法解救此时的小鹤！

　　斑心中一阵阵刺痛，好在，当地图彻底显现的时候，小鹤的轮回眼也瞬间关闭，变成了常人的眼睛。而下一刻，小鹤的身形摇晃了一下，就这样倒在斑的怀里。斑抱着小鹤，匆忙离开了暗道。他在向外狂奔的同时，探着小鹤的经脉，查克拉已经耗空了，小鹤的生命力甚至出现了部分的流失。斑心痛难忍，紧紧抱着小鹤，他将自己的查克拉灌入到小鹤的身体里，总算感觉到孩子的呼吸稍微恢复了，而不是那么的虚弱。

　　来时的路变得漫长，斑心中满是懊悔。

　　他的小鹤，不能出意外，这是他和柱间的孩子，他不能失去他。

　　“小鹤……”斑紧搂着自己的孩子，一时说不出任何话。

　　  
　　幕 四五零

　　千手香家的门，半夜被玲子敲响了。千手香沉着脸开门，犹豫了一下，还是按照玲子要求的前往宇智波家的宅邸。

　　柱间如今虽然跟宇智波一族没有了关系，她不愿意来往，但是小鹤这个孩子毕竟是无辜的。她可以不理会斑的要求，但是没办法将小鹤的生死置之度外。千手香匆匆赶过去的时候，同玲子问：“你们通知柱间了没？”

　　玲子说道：“主人不让通知柱间大人。”

　　千手香皱眉道：“他这是什么心思？小鹤是他一个人的吗？”

　　玲子低声说道：“主人大概也是考量，既然跟柱间大人了断了，那么也不该用小鹤少爷的事情来打扰到柱间大人的生活。”她这么一说，也有些道理，千手香想了想斑这些年的所作所为，转念想来，假如因为小鹤这件事情，柱间再度造访宇智波家，同斑进一步接触。她想想就觉得接受不了，更遑论到时候扉间知道了，会如何反应。

　　千手香也就不在这件事情上纠缠了，跟着玲子来到宇智波家。看到斑皱着眉头守在小鹤的身边，她开门见山：“小鹤是什么情况？”

　　“他打开了轮回眼，然后透支查克拉。”斑说道。

　　千手香道：“打开轮回眼？只是打开轮回眼，并不会透支查克拉，究竟还做了什么！”

　　斑说道：“小鹤这个孩子，做事没有分寸，只是迎战敌人，不知道留力，结果弄成这个样子。”斑的说法有些含糊，听得千手香直皱眉头，如果不是看在小鹤脸色苍白躺在这里的份上，她早就拿着东西走人了。

　　千手香给小鹤诊脉，然后看看斑临时做的应急措施。斑也算是有经验的人，加上和小鹤是父子关系，两个人的查克拉彼此可以相通，小鹤暂时没有性命之忧，但是……

　　千手香打开小鹤的眼皮，看着那双黯淡的眼睛，她深吸了一口气，说道：“现在，小鹤的查克拉还没有恢复，我要进一步观察情况。这孩子，很有可能会失明，还有……他的经脉有萎缩的征兆，你最好每天用查克拉刺激他的经脉。剩下的……我要进一步观察。”

　　千手香言下之意，小鹤很有可能因为这次的举动而废掉。千手香皱着眉头开方子，然后跟斑在一旁说道：“我根本不想管你在干什么，但是……如今鹤千代变成这样，你作为父亲难辞其咎。”斑没有说话，闷着头承受着千手香的责难，千手香看他沉默不语的样子，冷笑了一声，“你真的没有什么要交代的吗？”

　　斑说道：“……这件事情，不要告诉柱间。”

　　“我不会告诉他的。”千手香说道，“让你宅院里的人，嘴巴都严实一点，半点风声都不要透露出去。”

　　斑说道：“我清楚。”

　　千手香带着东西回去，她现在得回去研究一下小鹤的进一步治疗方案。小鹤的年纪也有这么大了，倘若他醒过来，知道自己可能都没办法继续当忍者，这件事情或许比死要更加痛苦。

　　斑送千手香送到了玄关，转头吩咐玲子，说道：“这件事情，不要让任何人泄露出去！”

　　玲子露出了忧虑的神情，但是在斑的目光下，她还是点了点头。

　　斑来到小鹤的房间，看着还没有想来的小鹤。他拿着手巾，擦拭着小鹤脸上的冷汗，这孩子不知道梦见了什么，眉头紧紧皱着。斑从怀中取出了自己凭借记忆绘制的地图，接下来，这件事情他只能自己一个人去完成。

　　

　　晴树自从在小鹤身上看到了因为修行而留下的伤口，心里便十分惦记着小鹤的事情。但是，他如今也不是那么自由的人，除了任务之外，就是完成扉间所布置下来的功课。扉间将晴树视作千手家的继承人，对他的要求十分严格，在完成对应的任务之后，同时也要晴树开始学会管理千手一族的产业。

　　晴树忙的焦头烂额，连找小鹤这件事情都被拖延到了半个月后。

　　他好不容易得了空闲，就去宇智波家找小鹤，但是想要进门的时候，玲子就拦住了他，说道：“晴树少爷，主人发现您去了他书房，很生气，下了命令说，在他不在家的这段时间，您就不要造访家里了。”

　　晴树说道：“父亲这么说？他……”晴树心中觉得很受伤，“我只是翻阅了一些书籍，父亲要这样对我吗？小鹤呢？父亲外出，小鹤也跟着出门了吗？”

　　玲子叹了口气，说道：“晴树少爷，您不要伤心，这件事情……斑大人在气头上，您就不要忤逆他了。等他回来之后，您给他赔个不是，这件事情就解决了。”

　　晴树被玲子拦在玄关的位置，自从他过继到千手家，还是第一次被这样对待。他也顾不上玲子说的那些，眼睛瞪着走廊之后，就转身离开。

　　玲子看着晴树远去，心里也十分难过，但是斑下了死命令，她也只能这样伤了晴树的心，才能让他打消拜访的想法。不然，要是见到小鹤现在卧病在床的样子，恐怕又要横生枝节。

　　晴树回到千手家，玲子转达的话，还在他心上徘徊，他怎么也想不到，斑竟然会说出这样的话。他来到书房，看着自己桌上摆放的纸张，这些天，他一有空闲就搜罗着古书籍中有关“六道仙人”、“轮回眼”的记载，千手家和宇智波家的典籍中分别记载了不同的事物。六道仙人的子嗣，六道仙人所留下的忍术，三大瞳术之间的浅显记载。这些东西让晴树的脑子里都乱成了一团浆糊，唯一能确定的事情就是，斑所做的那些事情不一定是件好事。

　　如果这件事情有利于木叶的话，或许斑早就已经开诚布公，又怎么会一个人私下做这些事情呢。

　　晴树看着桌上的纸张，想着斑更觉得心烦意乱，他将这些纸张索性撕个粉碎，等回过神的时候，晴树发现自己将桌面上弄得一片狼藉。

　　这要是让扉间看到了，恐怕就要生气了。想到这里，晴树又手忙脚乱的收拾起来，收拾的过程中，晴树忽然停下了动作。

　　假如，斑是为了阻挠他探知这件事情，那么岂不是坐实了他的担心？

　　晴树看着自己收拾的东西，犹豫着要不要将这件事情告诉扉间。扉间叔叔固然会帮助他达成目标，可是……一旦千手家的力量介入，那么斑到时候……如果出了事情，又该如何？

　　晴树犹豫了一番，最终还是打算自己先打探了这件事情。

　　一旦想清了斑的心思，晴树也就不再纠结那些伤心话。眼下，他得确认的是，斑是否真的在木叶，如果把在宅邸里的话，那么他的潜入也就随之破产。

　　为此，晴树利用了好不容易挤出的时间，调查斑是否在木叶，当确定斑不在之后，晴树换了一身忍装，在无月的夜晚悄然出了千手家。

　　斑临走前还是在宅邸里做了些布置，比如说派部下在周围巡逻。晴树的木遁隐蔽性好，有惊无险的通过了巡逻的人，斑为了不让太多人知道宅邸的事情，所以家中并没有安排巡逻的人员。晴树轻车熟路的走在廊道里，像玲子这样的人，还是没有办法轻易发现他的行踪的。

　　晴树进入的地方靠近小鹤的房间，当他轻声走在屋子里时，忽然感觉到隔壁的屋子是有人的，与此同时，屋里的小鹤也恼怒地询问：“是谁？！是谁在那里！”

　　晴树听小鹤声音状态不对，立刻就进到屋子里，他担心小鹤喊来了其他人，闪身进屋之后，立刻出声道：“是我。”

　　“晴树？”小鹤紧张道，他跌跌撞撞的起身，却因为目不能视物而碰到了床铺旁的水杯，晴树紧张的走过去，扶着小鹤，但是仔细一看，就发现房间里没有亮起烛光不是因为小鹤睡着了，而是因为……此时小鹤根本不需要任何光亮！

　　小鹤的眼睛上正蒙着纱布，晴树能嗅到药的味道。

　　“你的眼睛！是怎么回事！”晴树紧张问道。

　　小鹤说：“我的眼睛……”他不知道该不该跟晴树说石板的事情，停顿了一下，小鹤继续说，“我的眼睛是因为使用轮回眼过度。”

　　“轮回眼……”晴树下意识握紧了小鹤的手，“怎么会这样，使用就会导致这样的后果吗？”晴树下意识摇摇头，“不会的，你到底是怎么使用它的。”

　　“我……透支了自己。”小鹤艰难的说，他搜刮着词汇来编造事实诓骗晴树，“因为那次对战的敌人，太强大了……”

　　“父亲呢？”晴树立刻说道，“父亲难道不在旁边掠阵吗？”他才不信斑是这样没有计划的人，斑再怎么样都是他们的父亲，断不会让小鹤陷入到那么危险的情况当中。

　　“父亲……”小鹤努力圆谎，“父亲……他……他恰巧不在。”

　　“你在骗我，小鹤。”晴树感觉到小鹤的手心正在出汗，加上断断续续的话，晴树更加确定这点，小鹤是在骗他。

　　“……我没有，我说的都是真的。”

　　“我是你哥哥，你说谎是什么样子，我难道不清楚吗！”晴树怒道，他还是头一次对小鹤发这样的脾气。

　　小鹤被晴树低吼一声，不说话了。

　　“你跟我说实话。”晴树道。

　　小鹤过了一会，才说：“我骗不过你，所以……你还是什么都别问了。”

　　晴树说道：“你……”他真的觉得可气，如今小鹤都是什么模样了，难道还不告诉他发生了什么吗？晴树气的手都在抖，他得用尽理智才能说服自己，如今小鹤这个样子，他作为兄长，绝对不可以欺负他。

　　晴树咬着牙说道：“小鹤，你看看你现在的样子，你眼睛都看不见了！”他握着小鹤的手，感觉到他比之前更瘦了些，“你难道心里不难过吗？你难道想放任这件事情吗？”晴树看着小鹤仍然抿着嘴唇，似乎不打算说的样子，继续说道：“你以为我猜不出来？能让你这么维护的人，除了父亲哪里还有其他人。你以为自己是在帮助父亲吗，你这是在害他，父亲的情况你不知道？他如果一意孤行，除了母亲，没有人能拦得住他！”

　　“够了！你别说了！母亲、母亲……又是母亲，难道父亲这辈子就不能离开母亲吗？”小鹤怒道，“父亲有想做的事情，我就帮他，母亲能为他做什么？千手柱间能为他做什么？！”

　　“小鹤，住口。”晴树说道，“母亲能救父亲……”

　　“父亲不要他救！”小鹤说道，他的手在颤抖，他的心中怎么可能没有恐惧，他的眼睛看不见了，就连吵架也只能凭借着听觉，将面孔对着晴树。千手香一直都有给他敷药，但是到目前为止，他的眼睛都没有好转。难道他真的要失明了？

　　好不容易，晴树来找他，可是开口闭口都是想套父亲的事情，他怎么能够说出来。

　　在他付出这样的代价之后！

　　假如一切功亏一篑，他的付出是不是也付之流水！

　　小鹤忍不住流下了眼泪，晴树看到他的眼泪，心头一颤，到嘴边的怒骂也忍了下来。他抱着小鹤，小鹤的肩膀比之前单薄了，晴树想到这里心里更痛，他放缓了声音，说道：“晴树，你应该知道，我是为了你好。我们是兄弟，我什么时候害过你。”

　　小鹤压抑着哭声，他呜咽的声音让晴树听得心碎，晴树拍着小鹤的背，说道：“你……如果不想说，我不为难你。你也是为了父亲……父亲，他究竟是怎么了，你能跟我说吗？”

　　小鹤小声哭了一会，等心情平复之后，才说道：“父亲……很伤心……父亲，一直都在介怀着母亲的事情。他……根本……就没有放下过。”小鹤轻声说着，“但是……母亲是没办法给父亲幸福的。他在乎父亲……又怎么样，他们之间……有辉夜……只要辉夜在，那么母亲总有一天会辜负父亲……”

　　晴树皱着眉头，说道：“父亲……要针对辉夜？”

　　“怎么可能。”小鹤自嘲一笑，“父亲怎么可能伤害他，辉夜是母亲的命，父亲会取走母亲的命吗？”

　　小鹤说到这里，已经不愿意在说下去，晴树知道一时问不出结果，只能说：“小鹤，我先走了……明天，我明天再来看你！”

　　小鹤拉着他的手，说道：“你……不可以把我的事情说出去！”

　　晴树停住动作，说道：“为什么？”

　　“因为……我不想让辉夜嘲笑我！”小鹤说道，“你什么都不可以说，更不可以让母亲知道……他知道了，一定会要来找父亲，到时候……父亲得到的也只有伤心。晴树，你想让父亲伤心吗？”

　　“我不想让父亲伤心……但是……”

　　“晴树，你姓了千手，难道就什么都要跟他们说吗！”小鹤低吼道。

　　晴树有些受伤：“小鹤，你知道我不是因为这个原因……”

　　“答应我！”小鹤再次强调。

　　晴树深吸一口气，最终还是答应了小鹤。他从窗户翻了出去，按照来时的方法，离开了宇智波家，而小鹤则抱膝坐在房间里。他脸上的纱布已经被泪水浸透，他真的害怕，他过去从未觉得黑暗是如此的可怕。他看不到家里的摆设，看不到蓝天白云，就连些微的光都无法看到。更别说，他的经脉还有恢复，如果不恢复了……没有办法使用查克拉，他岂不是连忍者都没有办法做。

　　他的脑子里满是胡思乱想，但是即便如此，也没有人能够给他解答。

　　小鹤想着晴树所说的话，他内心也有对斑的担忧，自从知道了地图，这已经是斑外出的第四天，四天了，斑没有一点音讯。

　　  
　　幕 四五一

　　斑直到十天后才回程，这个时候，在千手香的治疗下，小鹤的眼睛总算能够看到微光。

　　这也让会夜间来探望小鹤的晴树心头一松，小鹤能够看到东西，多多少少总是个安慰。等到伤势慢慢恢复，小鹤就能重新看到东西了。

　　小鹤听说斑回来的动静，也没办法在房间里待着，扶着门来到门口，迎接走到他门前的斑。

　　斑听到小鹤开门的声音，有些惊喜，说道：“小鹤，你能看到……”他的话说到一半，中断了，因为他看到了小鹤脸上的纱布还没有拆下。

　　小鹤说道：“父亲……没事，我能够看到光了……香姨说，我的眼睛能够恢复。”斑扶着小鹤回到房间，下意识探了小鹤的脉搏，小鹤的经络总算没有继续萎缩下去，而是在千手香的治愈下有了康复的征兆，对于斑来说，着实是个好消息。

　　他说道：“小鹤，能恢复真是太好了。”

　　“父亲……找到想找的东西了吗？”小鹤问道。

　　“找到了。但是……我没有带回来，那个东西太巨大了，我得把它藏起来。”斑皱着眉头说道，“等你复原了……”他说道这里，忽然就停顿下来，他真的要带小鹤去见那个东西吗？斑陷入到犹豫之中，那个东西的力量太过庞大，就连他都能感受到其中的不祥，但是想要获得进一步的解读，那么久必须需要轮回眼。斑一时之间也不知道该怎么判断。

　　觉察到斑的犹豫，小鹤伸手拉着斑说道：“父亲，不要担心我，我完全能够胜任的！”

　　斑看着他脸上的纱布，没有说话，小鹤更加着急了：“父亲，你要相信我，我会努力的。”

　　斑伸手抱住小鹤，轻声说道：“好的，我知道你会努力，不要着急。你现在还在恢复的时期，现在着急也没有用。”他安抚了一下小鹤，确定他情绪稳定了，便说道，“我还有些事情要处理，小鹤，你好好在房间休息。等我忙完了再来看你。”

　　小鹤点了点头，听到斑离去的声音。朝着书房走去的斑，内心一阵阵刺痛，他从来没有想到，解读石板竟然会让小鹤透支成这幅样子，小鹤眼下的情况，完全康复都不知道要等到什么时候，然而……即便是康复了，他怎么能够忍心，看着自己的孩子做这么勉强的事情。

　　如果小鹤死了，他根本没办法原谅自己。

　　斑甩上房间的门，将怀中的卷轴在桌上展开，他注视着上面解读出来的东西，眉头紧皱着。

　　他找到的东西，是十尾的外壳，想要开启这件东西，就需要轮回眼。他并不畏惧尾兽，只要他有心去做，即便是水户的九尾，他也可以夺过来！

　　真正限制他行动的，是轮回眼。

　　没有轮回眼，一切都是空谈！

　　斑看着卷轴，重重一拳擂在桌上。他的思绪纷乱，内心里甚至有个声音这样说道：如果月之眼成功了，那么小鹤的牺牲就不能算是牺牲了。

　　斑的手紧握成全，他不能决断，他现在……得找出别的方法。

　　今夜又是一个无月的夜，自窗外放眼放去，只有深沉的夜幕。

　　斑看着外面漆黑的天，心头一片灰暗。

　　

　　斑的回归，让晴树没有办法再偷偷到宇智波家中，而他并不觉得现在是跟斑碰面的好机会。

　　心里怀揣着事情的晴树难免做事漫不经心起来，扉间向来很关注晴树，这些时间从晴树的举动中隐隐约约觉察到晴树似乎有心事。扉间有些为难，于是完成工作之后，就同火影塔回来的柱间在书房里聊了起来。

　　他们聊天的时候，总会下一盘漫不经心的棋，毕竟有些事情叹起来尴尬，如果加上别的事情做润滑，反而会好上许多。

　　柱间看着扉间摆好将棋，说道：“有什么事情，说吧。”

　　“兄长，你觉得晴树最近如何？”

　　“他有心事吧。”柱间随口道，“似乎睡得也不太好，眼睛下面有黑眼圈了。”

　　“你觉得，可能是什么？”扉间说道。

　　柱间眨了眨眼睛，抬头看着扉间，笑道：“这种事情也没有那么难吧……扉间，所以我说，你也应该成亲，不然有些事情……到这个时候，你还不明白吗？”

　　扉间要说的话被柱间打了岔，他看着柱间，不知道自己想的和柱间有什么偏差，一时有些愕然。

　　柱间看他一脸惊讶，继续道：“晴树今年也是快十五岁的人，你这个年纪……不是也有类似的事情吗？”

　　柱间这么一说，让扉间脸色都变了，又尴尬又自觉的难堪，他扭过头，说道：“兄长，你说什么，这是一回事吗？”

　　“怎么不是一回事？”柱间说道，“晴树向来是个认真的孩子，如果不是有心上人，怎么会出些小差错，再说了……黑眼圈这种事情，大概是少年血气方刚吧……”柱间说的一本正经，“扉间，你如果成亲了，大概也就知道这种事情了吧。”

　　扉间恼羞成怒道：“这种事情……根本是两码事！你觉得晴树是因为有了喜欢的人吗？”

　　“应该是吧。”柱间说道，“扉间……我还记得，你当时以为尿了裤子，偷偷在溪水边洗衣服。”

　　“够了……这么久的事情就不要再说了！”扉间瞪了眼柱间，他的兄长平时一贯都是迟钝的，怎么今天这个时候反而把这种事情讲得头头是道，真是让人生气。

　　扉间平复一下心情，不打算跟柱间计较翻旧账的事情，说道：“晴树没有那么不知分寸，我说他的情况……是觉得，你作为母亲，应该同他聊聊。”

　　柱间拍着手掌心，说：“这不还是那档子事情？”

　　“不，不是。”扉间真希望柱间不要再纠缠那档子事情了，只能深呼吸一口气，说道：“晴树应该是碰到了棘手的事情，但是不知道该如何解决……兄长！”

　　柱间逗扉间逗得差不多了，便点了点头，说道：“我明白了，这件事情我会找晴树谈谈的。”他看着扉间，继续说道，“其实这件事情，如果你去过问，或许晴树反而会爽快对你讲出。”

　　“兄长才是晴树的母亲，这件事情就不要偷懒让我忙活了。”扉间说道，“兄长也要多培养和晴树的感情。”

　　“知道了。”柱间无奈笑了笑，“这件事情都要让弟弟担心，看来我这个兄长真失败。”

　　扉间不悦道：“兄长不要说这种话。”

　　柱间说：“那不如说回你十五岁那年的事情……”

　　扉间直接“啪”一下，吃了柱间的一只卒子，瞪了他一眼。柱间收到了扉间的讯息，咳嗽一声，说道：“扉间，这件事情也没有什么不好意思的。”

扉间干脆不谈了，他这样的态度反而让柱间觉得很有趣，两个人谈完事情后，柱间笑呵呵的回到自己房间去了。而扉间在屋子里收拾着东西，脸上还是有些尴尬，他回想着晴树，神情透着古怪。

莫非还真的是如同兄长说的那样？

那他是不是该让管家找些人来教导晴树这方面的事情？像他们这样的家族继承人，年轻时候也的确容易在情事方面把持不住，伤了身体……

此时，在做事的晴树不断地打着喷嚏，不知道因为自己连续的夜游，而被柱间、扉间如此议论着，倘若知道了，恐怕也要闹个大红脸。

　　

　　柱间没有拖延答应扉间的事情，他着手了解了一下晴树最近所做的事情，便让管家留了口信，让晴树确定空闲的时间，同他谈一谈。

　　晴树定好了时间，柱间在当天，处理完火影塔的事情之后，就回到了家里。晴树基于对长辈的尊敬，已经先行在茶室里等待，甚至煮好了热水，等柱间坐下之后，晴树冲泡着茶水，同柱间说道：“母亲，您有什么吩咐？”

　　柱间嗅着浓郁的茶香，说道：“有关于你的，晴树。”

　　晴树下意识想到自己最近做的探查，心里咯噔一下，他答应过小鹤要隐瞒着柱间，但是……眼下柱间是怎么知道的？他抬眼看着柱间，却发现柱间的目光十分温和，这让晴树的心神安定下来。

　　他说道：“有关于我的？母亲……我不是很明白你的话。”

　　“你是个稳重的孩子，资质也十分突出，我和你的扉间叔叔都对你寄予厚望。”柱间说道，“最近，你办事似乎不及往日稳健了。”

　　晴树没想到是这件事情，心里有些懊恼，他的修行还是太浅了，竟然在这样的细微之处流露出了痕迹。晴树只能补救道：“对不起……母亲，我不知道……不是，我也不知该怎么说……”

　　柱间制止了晴树情急的解释，他拍了拍晴树的肩膀，说道：“你年纪还轻，这些事情都不算什么。我和扉间只是担心你有心事，压在心头……如果你在因为什么事情而犹豫不决，或者说有什么渴望达成的事情，不妨跟我直说。”

　　听到柱间这样讲，晴树心头有了些暖意，但是想到小鹤的要求，晴树只能低下头，说道：“母亲，我……是有心事，但是……我并不好意思言明。”

　　柱间看着晴树，看他吞吞吐吐的样子，怎么看都和曾经的扉间差不多，心里不禁想：难道一开始还猜对了？

　　“我最近跟小鹤吵架了，但是……不知道该怎么补救了。”晴树说道，“因为这样的小事牵绊，实在是太对不起您的教导。”晴树边说着边伏下身道歉，“我会尽快解决这件事情的。”

　　原来是兄弟吵架这种事情，柱间明了的点了点头，说道：“小鹤是你的兄弟，兄弟之间……没有什么坎是过不……”柱间说完，就想到已经反目成仇的泉奈和斑，只是说出去的话，没办法收回来，柱间只能咳嗽两声，“这个适用于绝大多数的兄弟。”他说完，拍了拍晴树的肩膀，“你是兄长，所以要肩负起兄长的责任，不要在内心怨恨你的兄弟，要同他友爱。晴树，你现在是千手家的孩子，但是看到你还是这样的念旧，我就放心了。”

　　“母亲，我不怨恨他。我只怪自己，不能帮助小鹤……”晴树说道。

　　“晴树，有些事情，不要把自己的意志强加在他人的身上。”柱间叹口气，“小鹤不想要让你帮忙，或许是因为他想自己解决，这个时候，你要尊重他的选择。但是，你也要记住，不要全然的放纵，在小鹤做出错误的选择时，你要引导他，而不是强加自己的想法。”

　　晴树若有所思，他跟着点了点头，道：“母亲，我知道了。”他看着柱间，看到柱间对他露出了些微笑，让晴树不禁有些恍惚。

　　尽管在他的心中，他仍然记得柱间当初那些无情的做法，那些对斑的伤害，但是……他也不得不承认，回到千手家族的柱间要比过去开心太多了。他想起如今宇智波府邸的阴沉，那间宅子在扉间的眼中，无疑就是囚困着柱间的牢笼。

　　柱间看晴树乖巧的样子，点了点头，说道：“以后有些事情，不要闷在心里死扛。我知道，你并不想烦恼我们，或者说借着我们的力量来完成一些事情，但是……作为长辈，分享几条道理，替你解决困惑，这并不是过分的要求。晴树，有时候你不妨任性一些。”

　　晴树眼睛有些酸涩，他想到辉夜，心里不免几分感叹。他并不是不能了解辉夜的执着，却也实在是羡慕辉夜能够得到柱间的特别关注。同样是柱间的孩子，辉夜却能每时每刻受到柱间这样的关注，而他和晴树所看到的柱间，是那么的冷漠又无情，和眼前的柱间根本就判若两人。

　　当然，他知道斑也有错，正是斑的错误导致了这样的结果。他和小鹤既然是斑的孩子，那么承受着这样的对待也是理所当然。

　　晴树如此想着，却觉得自己心中的结解开了些，脸色比之前要好了些。

　　柱间看晴树疑惑似乎解开了，又同晴树说了些家常的话，两个人喝着热茶，时间不知不觉就这样过去了。送走了柱间，晴树回到自己的房间，他看着自己重新整理出来的“轮回眼”相关内容，皱起了眉头。他得去看看小鹤，然后两个人再谈谈，小鹤要纵容父亲的一意孤行，但是也要考虑到这件事情会不会伤害到父亲本身。

　　小鹤，他一定不希望父亲受到伤害吧。晴树如此想着，看着桌面上的东西整理着思路。

　　　　幕四五二  
　　  
　　斑这几天都将自己闷在屋子里，在桌子上，还残留着蜡烛烧到最底端而残留的蜡痕，平整的桌面上，十几道蜡痕看上去就像是桌面的伤疤一般。而斑也已经几天没有阖过眼睛，如今眼睛里尽是血丝，让送饭到房间的玲子暗自惊心着。  
　　  
　　这两天，小鹤一直在询问着斑的事情，她只能尽量隐瞒着，毕竟小鹤如果知道斑现在的状态，不知该多么担心。她所能做的，也只有尽量去隐瞒这件事情。

　　玲子心里暗自算着时日，这已经是第五天了，即便是铁打的人也没有办法承受这样的苦熬。她放下托盘，第一次开口同斑说话：“主人，这几天小鹤少爷一直在问您的情况。”

　　斑头也不抬：“就跟他说，我不在家。”

　　“已经是第五天了。”玲子皱着眉头说道，“小鹤少爷如今能看到些微光，他恐怕会自己冲到这里来。”

　　“他不会看到我。”斑铁了心不打算去应对这件事情。

　　玲子把心一横，说道：“斑大人，小鹤少爷并不是无知的孩子，他之所以一直询问您的事情，就是在担心您。你不能就这样将小鹤少爷放着不管……晴树少爷他……”

　　斑因为玲子的话而抬起头，他那双带着血丝的眼睛看着玲子，说道：“晴树，这关他什么事情。”

　　“晴树少爷，也想要见小鹤少爷。”

　　“我不是教你怎么说了吗？”

　　“小鹤少爷是晴树少爷最挂心的人，只是这样说，晴树少爷不会打退堂鼓的。”玲子说道。

　　“……我觉得今天的你格外多话！”斑说道，他看着玲子，“平时你很机灵，为什么今天要这么多话！”斑的语气有些严厉，但是玲子早有心理准备，硬着头皮讲道：“斑大人，这些……都是我想告知您的。自从……柱间大人走了以后，您的一举一动都已经影响到了小鹤少爷……”

　　“多嘴！”斑看着玲子，他从桌子后面走了出来，玲子下意识后退了两步，“你已经说得太多了。”

　　玲子跪在地上，她承受不住斑那股压迫感，两腿战战兢兢得根本没办法站起来，她趴在地上，低声说道：“斑大人，求您去安抚一下小鹤少爷吧，小鹤少爷现在的状态，根本不适合承受任何刺激……晴树少爷，我也没办法拦住他太久，到时候……柱间大人知道了……”

　　“柱间”的名字一再刺激着斑的神经，他的气质已经变得过于压迫，他走到玲子的跟前，看着这个女人。是的，她说的是正确的，可是那又怎么样，这个世界上正确的事情重要吗？

　　斑低头看着玲子，许久没有得到休息的大脑甚至有着麻木许久的冷酷。

　　他在思考着，是不是该杀了这个人。

　　但是，当他低下身的时候，听到玲子口中喃喃地念着小鹤的名字，斑本来要放在玲子后颈的手停了下来，他再度站起身，走出了房门。

　　只留下玲子跪在地上，衣服被汗浸湿，她喘息着，感觉到自己刚刚同死亡擦肩而过。

　　而斑走在廊道上，他朝着小鹤的房间走去，他来到门口，然后打开了房门。

　　屋子里的小鹤几乎是立刻反应是斑来看他，于是在屋里说道：“父亲，是你来了吗？”

　　“是我。”斑走了进去，玲子将房间的窗户大开着，这样在阳光正好的时候，小鹤的房间便洒满了阳光。这样的光亮，能透过纱布让小鹤感知到，提醒着他，他的眼睛还没有废掉。

　　斑从日照判断出现在是下午的时候，他走进内室，看到小鹤正盘腿坐着，手里正握着一把苦无，苦无在磨刀石上打磨着，这是斑教导他的——一名忍者应该有自己风格的苦无。

　　“眼睛恢复的怎么样了？”斑坐在小鹤的面前。

　　他看着小鹤脸上的纱布，那是千手香昨天过来的时候包扎的。小鹤对着斑的方向说道：“能见着点光了……父亲，这些天你去哪里了？”

　　“东西虽然找到了，但是有一些后续的事情。”斑的语气轻柔了起来，他眼前的小鹤神色有些不安，小鹤绞着自己的手指，说道：“父亲，我是不是耽误你的计划了。”

　　“没有的事情。”斑安慰道，“你的伤势要慢慢地才能好起来。”

　　“可是……”小鹤犹豫再三，最终还是一咬牙说出来，“可是……父亲，如果这个伤要三年五载才能好呢？您还愿意等我吗？”

　　“说什么傻话！”斑下意识回答道，“你是我的儿子。”

　　小鹤露出了笑容，他同斑说道：“父亲……我一直担心自己派不上什么用场拖累了父亲。父亲不嫌弃我真的太好了……”

　　那脸上的笑容格外爽朗，斑一时精神有些恍惚，他在小鹤的身上看到了柱间的影子。到底，小鹤是柱间的孩子，多少会有几分相似。

　　斑恍惚的拍拍小鹤的肩膀，比起小鹤所担心的事情，他更忧虑的是找到的外道魔像，小鹤究竟能不能承担解开他的代价。毕竟那是十尾的驱壳，而他要将其他的尾兽全部填补进去。这样严苛的要求，仅凭着他一个人的力量根本无法达到，但是……如果让小鹤来帮助他。

　　他的确不介意等到小鹤恢复的时候来帮他，可是……倘若只是重蹈上次的覆辙呢。

　　小鹤会怎么样？

　　斑这几天正是在思虑这样的事情，他的孩子也许会因为这个计划而死去……只是想着，斑就有放弃这个计划的欲望，但是他能够放弃吗？代价已经付出了，道路也走出了许多，他现在要回头吗？！

　　斑没有说话，他的沉默让小鹤又不安了起来，小鹤伸手拉着斑的衣服，询问道：“父亲……你怎么不说话？”

　　斑从思绪中惊醒过来，看着惴惴不安的小鹤，斑沉默着将小鹤抱入怀中，孩子单薄的身躯让斑心中忍不住叹息……在过去的几个月里，他一直都在磨砺着小鹤，不仅仅是希望小鹤能够使用轮回眼，同时……他也是作为一个父亲，期待着自己的孩子能够成为出色的人。一个父亲的骄傲是看着孩子成长，一个父亲最大的失败，是亲手毁了自己的孩子，斑抱着小鹤，紧拥着他，心里说不出的后怕。

　　他差点就毁掉了小鹤。

　　小鹤感受到身上的力道，心里更是疑惑：“父亲，怎么了？”

　　“……没什么，”斑轻吐一口气，“只是这几个月，你太辛苦了。养伤的时候，就当做是一次休息吧。”

　　小鹤闻言苦笑道：“可是，哪有这么长时间的休息。”

　　“会慢慢恢复的。”斑拍着小鹤的肩膀，安慰道，“等经脉渐渐恢复后，会拓宽的，到时候你会变得更出色。”

　　“真的吗？”小鹤露出了笑容，“如果是那样，真的太好了。”

　　斑再度用肯定的语气说道：“是的，就是这样。”

　　忽然，他听到小鹤的腹部传来了响声，斑说道：“都已经是下午的时候了，你还没有吃吗？”

　　小鹤有些不好意思说道：“父亲，中午玲子阿姨送来东西的时候，我吃不下，就没有吃。”

　　“刚好，我也没有吃，让人把东西送过来，我们一起用饭好了。”斑说道，拍拍手掌通知了其他的侍女将厨房的吃食热好送了过来。他这段时间，本身没有好好吃东西，更因为思索应对的方法而有些天没有跟小鹤说话，小鹤心里落寂，这次能跟斑一起用饭，心里说不出的高兴，就连胃口都好了许多。

　　两个人吃着东西，斑边吃边询问了一下小鹤身体恢复时有没有什么不适应的地方，小鹤一一回答了。此时此刻，他们仿佛是平常父子一般。

　　一旦用了饭，精神在跟小鹤的对谈中松懈下来，斑的疲倦也就如潮水般而来。但是，他也不想让小鹤过于担心，便和小鹤聊了会天后，再回房间补充睡眠，好好休息。小鹤依依不舍的送走了斑，房间里又再度剩下他一人，他重新捡起苦无打磨起来。然后他听到外面的脚步声，轻巧而端庄，是玲子的脚步声。

　　“小鹤少爷，我能进来吗？”玲子在门外说着。

　　小鹤应了门，玲子走进来看他气色好了些，就说道：“小鹤少爷，心情好些了吗？”

　　“好多了。”小鹤说道，他想起这几天晴树没有来拜访自己，就说：“玲子阿姨，晴树他好些天都没来看我了，你帮我给他带封信吧。不然的话，他又要以为我出什么事情了。”

　　玲子当然不会拒绝，她照着小鹤所说的写了封信，小鹤只字不谈自己的伤势，反而和晴树讲起想要吃的蜜饯，喜欢的点心，让晴树下次出任务的时候，给他捎来。

　　玲子边写边露出了笑容，小鹤信上说的话一派天真，看来是真的心情好了许多。

　　等一封信写完，小鹤说道：“见面的时候，就跟晴树说我跟父亲回来之后，又出门了吧。否则，他又要上门拜访……父亲说不定，又会对他说那些伤人的话。”

　　玲子表示明白，收起了信，说道：“我明白了，小鹤少爷，好好休息吧……这几天您已经够担心斑大人的事情了。”

　　小鹤没有说话，玲子也不想再打扰他，便走了出去。而留在屋内的小鹤则皱起了眉头，他将面孔转向窗户的位置。

　　虽然他的眼睛看不见，可是他能感觉到斑的状态和平日有些不同，他如今没有办法做什么，但是……他至少可以寄望晴树。

　　

　　幕 四五三

　　玲子没有怀疑其他，将小鹤的信托人送到了晴树那里。

　　晴树任务回来，才进了玄关，就听到侍女说，小鹤给了他一封信。晴树没有在前厅拆开那封信，反而带回到房间里，笔迹是玲子的，晴树看着信中的内容，都是些寻常琐碎的事情。然而这些事情，小鹤根本不会跟他说起，更别说让他捎带蜜饯送到宇智波家里。

　　晴树本来想再调查一番有关于“轮回眼”的事情，可是这封信已经打乱了他的计划。

　　一定是出了什么事情。

　　晴树几乎是想立刻冲到宇智波家去，可是此时此刻，他只能按捺着情绪，将信折叠起来，放回信封里。

　　他要去宇智波家，不过得让斑答应见他才行。

　　晴树坐在房间里，思索着该如何让斑答应见自己，他坐在房间里，心里左右为难着。时间不知不觉过去，晴树忽然听到庭院里的动静，他听到侍女们的笑声，好奇开了窗户向外望去。庭院里面，侍女们正围着庭院里的花笑着，隐约听到她们说道：“柱间大人，这花活了，您可真厉害。”

　　晴树心里一动，翻着窗户出去，他站在庭院里，看着柱间插着腰笑着，而庭院里原本有些枯萎的花树比之前看过的时候要精神许多，显然是被柱间救活了。晴树走过去，同柱间打了招呼，装作好奇的说：“母亲，这棵树本来要枯死了，是怎么救活的？”

　　“这个看着简单，不过你现在最好不要尝试……如果要说原理的话，就是用木遁让它枯死的根系重新生长，要耗费不少查克拉……但是，这可是个老伙计，可不能让它枯死了。”柱间边说边拍了拍树，好像是在打招呼一样。他看了下时间，回过神，有些奇怪晴树这个时候怎么在家：“晴树，你没有任务吗？”

　　“已经完成了。”晴树老老实实的说。

　　柱间说道：“那不错。”他拍了拍手上的灰，打算回房间里去，但是晴树还是跟在他身后，亦步亦趋的样子，柱间一看就知道有什么事情，他给一旁的侍女使了个眼色，那些姑娘们会意离开了，柱间坐在走廊上，指了身旁的位子，“说吧，支支吾吾的样子，是又遇到了什么为难的事情吗？”

　　晴树这个样子还是很少见，几天前晴树心里有事是因为小鹤的事情，难道现在，晴树和小鹤的关系还没有好转吗？

　　晴树坐在位子上，斟酌了一下字句，说道：“母亲，父亲……他不让我去宇智波家了。”

　　“怎么回事？”柱间立刻皱了眉，斑不让晴树回去，这件事情绝不是一件小事，“斑，他怎么会不让你回去？你和小鹤之间……他还是更心疼你的。”柱间皱着眉头，斑对待两个孩子一直不错，从前断然不会有这样的事情发生。

　　晴树犹豫了一下，继续说道：“父亲，他想必是怪我了。”

　　“怎么回事？说清楚。”柱间严肃问道。

　　“上次，村子里出了些消息，扉间叔叔很生气，就带着我去宇智波家质问。那时候父亲带着小鹤外出，然后……我和玲子聊了会天，好奇父亲为什么都不出门了，就去了父亲的书房。父亲的书房还是他走时的样子，我就看了看父亲在研究什么……”晴树将一些关键的讯息隐藏了，支支吾吾的说着，“后来，我再去拜访的时候，父亲……他就让玲子转达……说我还是不要再去宇智波家了。母亲……父亲想必是怪我动了他的书……”

　　柱间皱着眉头，晴树这件事情说大并不大，但是确实是品格有损，他说道：“晴树，你是怎么回事？你不是这么没分寸的孩子，你有没有看到宇智波一族的机密文件？”

　　晴树摇了摇头，说道：“怎么会，那么重要的东西，我绝不会偷看的。”

　　柱间说道：“那你为什么要去翻看斑的书房？”

　　“因为……父亲总是在忙碌，就算我去找小鹤，也很少看到父亲。”晴树皱着一张脸，说道，“母亲，我知道是我错了，可是父亲如今连原谅我的意思都没有……您说我该怎么办？”他说着低下了头，失落的样子让柱间的眉头拧得更紧。

　　毕竟，这件事情，还是透着点蹊跷，晴树翻看斑的东西，而斑对晴树的处置竟然这么严厉，两个人都和平时大不相同。

　　于是，他追问道：“晴树，你真的没有隐瞒什么吗？”

　　晴树连忙摇头：“母亲，没有。我确实是出于好奇……翻看了父亲的书房，翻看了一些书籍，只是都是古文字……我就是想看也看不懂啊。”

　　柱间看了眼晴树，沉吟一会，说道：“你想让我怎么做？”

　　“母亲……只要带我去拜访父亲就可以了……”晴树小心翼翼地说道，“母亲，可以吗？如果是您带我去道歉，父亲一定不会将我拒之门外。”

　　柱间叹了口气，如果不是必要，他实在是不想踏步宇智波家的门庭。

　　但是，晴树毕竟是斑的儿子，斑这次处置的格外严厉，想必是在气头上。如果因为这次损伤了和晴树的父子情，那么就不太好了，千手一族已经从斑那里带走了一名继承人，要是将父子之情也断送了，那他多少会有些愧疚。

　　想了一会，柱间确定自己有走一趟的必要，便说道：“我可以陪你去，但是……不要让扉间知道。”

　　要是扉间知道了，恐怕又要生气了。由于柱间回到千手一族之后还不愿意重新掌握族长的权力，将族内事务依旧交付给扉间，已经很让扉间生气了，要是扉间知道他去了宇智波府上，恐怕少不了一顿抱怨。

　　晴树点点头，答应了。

　　

　　柱间不想让这件事情被耽搁太久，于是让晴树买了小鹤信上说的点心，在第二天下午的时候造访了宇智波家。

　　柱间自己去的时候，是穿着斗篷的，走到宇智波府邸的门前，柱间看着墙壁上生长起的藤萝，心中有些唏嘘。他离开的时候，这片藤萝还没有爬满墙壁，而如今早已经将墙壁遮掩的密密麻麻，这时间飞逝而过，他站在这门口，恍如隔世。

　　晴树敲开了门，玲子看到柱间，脸上透出了喜色，说道：“柱间大人，您怎么会来？”

　　柱间把身后的晴树揪到前面来，说道：“听说这个小子惹恼了斑，我带他上门道歉的。”柱间边说着边进了玄关，玲子看他进来，才想到斑上次对晴树说的话，她是没想到……晴树竟然会把这件事情告诉柱间，甚至借此上门。

　　如果柱间没来，她大可以说主人不在家，让晴树回去，但是柱间都来了……那么斑会如何选择呢？

　　玲子犹豫了一下，对着柱间鞠躬道：“那我去给斑大人通知您来的消息。”她使个眼色，让自己的徒弟接待着柱间，将他们引到前厅，自己则去斑的书房门口敲了门。斑听到敲门声，从书中回过神，他正在看的书籍，正是有关“融合”的忍术。“融合”这门忍术说起来，算是忍术中的旁支，有些人为了结印快速，甚至为自己移植了其他的手臂来帮助结印，有了“融合”就可以避免身体的排异反应。

　　斑说道：“怎么回事？”

　　“柱间大人……来访了。”玲子在门口说道。

　　斑几乎是立刻冲过去开了门，他居高临下地看着玲子，说道：“他怎么会来？”

　　玲子一个激灵，给斑让开了位置，斑大步向前院走去，他身后的玲子说道：“晴树少爷带柱间大人来的……柱间大人说，是来赔罪的。因为您说过……晴树少爷偷看了您房间……”

　　斑没想到，竟然是这个理由让自己重见了柱间。他都不知道该夸晴树机灵，亦或者是别的什么。

　　他推开前厅的门，同正襟危坐的柱间打了个照面。两个人都愣了一下，柱间觉得斑此时胡渣都没有修饰的样子，似乎比之前见到的模样要落魄些，而斑则只觉得精神恍惚，他许久没有看到柱间，而现在看着柱间神采奕奕的样子，倒像是证明自己离开柱间才是最好的。

　　那眼中的神采，和嘴角的笑容不是假象。

　　他过去从未觉得自己输过什么，而现在却只感到自己输得一败涂地。

　　他没有如当初自己希望的那样，给柱间带来幸福，两个人所相处的那些岁月，竟然多半都是痛苦的。

　　斑的思绪一瞬之间，他冷淡的对柱间点了点头，然后把目光看向晴树，说道：“晴树，你怎么将你母亲带来了。”

　　“因为……父亲……”晴树看着斑的模样，心里更是焦急，“父亲，我想道歉……”他低下了头，做出了道歉的姿态。

　　斑还没有说什么，柱间就站起了身，看了他们父子俩一眼，道：“这些事情你们父子聊吧，我还有些事情。晴树，道歉毕竟是你自己的事情。”

　　晴树连忙说道：“是的，母亲，我知道了……”柱间说着离开了前厅，看起来来去匆匆。

　　而斑的目光追逐着柱间，直到房门被拉上，晴树看到斑眉眼中的阴翳，说道：“父亲，除此之外，我想不到别的方法，可以让你来见我。虽然……我可以翻过宇智波家的高墙，可是……我还是想要跟你谈谈。”

　　斑将目光挪到了自己的长子身上，现在在他面前的，才是确确实实的晴树。

　　聪明，沉着，冷静，也知道该如何解决棘手的问题。

　　斑说道：“既然你想谈，那么我们就谈谈吧。”

　　

　　幕 四五四

　　在斑看着晴树的时候，晴树同样也在观察着自己的父亲。

　　斑的状态并不好，晴树十分清楚，当柱间离开之后，斑眼中的光芒也随之黯淡下来，就像是一个失去了自己魂魄般，晴树很明白这一切都是为了什么：他的父亲，从未忘记过他的母亲，更不用说是真正放弃。

　　晴树正襟危坐，说道：“父亲，我知道你在做危险的事情。”

　　斑眯着眼睛，说道：“哦？”

　　“轮回眼。”晴树的口中吐出这个词，他看着斑，眼中是不认同的神色，“小鹤就是因为这个而失明的不是吗？”

　　“……”面对晴树眼中的指控，斑轻声说道，“你还是偷偷进到家里来，看到了小鹤……但是，你没有告诉你母亲。”

　　“父亲，我知道……这件事情不适合千手家介入，但是……您不要忘记了小鹤的牺牲。”

　　“小鹤，只是意外受伤。”斑说道，虽然他的内心也并不认同自己的说法，但是对于晴树，他只能这样说。

　　“父亲，我也有轮回眼。”

　　“不行。”斑一口回绝，“这件事情你不要再参与了，我自己心中有决断。”

　　晴树听到斑这样说，怀疑道：“父亲，你打算做什么……？”他内心始终还是不安，他站起身看着斑，他敬爱自己的父亲，因为父亲是除了母亲之外最强大的那个人，是一个会在雷雨夜在房间守护他的人，那些记忆如今都是他脑中的珍宝，他并没有忘记斑为自己所作出的一切。

　　斑看到晴树的眼中隐约有泪光，显然是在担心着自己，斑心中叹息着，口上说道：“只是研究轮回眼而已，毕竟……小鹤需要明白如何使用它，不是吗？”

　　“父亲，只是练习使用眼睛，怎么会出这样的事故。”晴树咬定了这个事实，“更何况，您为了让小鹤能掌握轮回眼，让他对战强大的对手……小鹤手上的伤痕，您注意到了吗？”

　　斑默认了这件事情，他看着晴树说道：“没有战场上的磨砺，小鹤要什么时候才能成长。”

　　“小鹤要的不是父亲您给他的那种成长……”晴树道，他想到那些伤痕，心里的怒气也不再收敛，“父亲，您到底是在想做什么？您难道考虑过这些事情的后果吗？”

　　斑说道：“晴树，你难道不相信我吗？”他看着晴树，那凝聚的目光让晴树不再说话，斑知道晴树不会善罢甘休，就继续说道：“我只是在研究忍术，一旦这项忍术成功了，那么……忍界的格局都会大不同，这并不是什么危险的事情，只是……需要轮回眼的辅助。”

　　“父亲，我可以辅助您，就不要让小鹤再参与这样的事情了！”晴树立刻说道。

　　“不，已经不用了。”斑拒绝了，“我现在已经有其他的方法，即便是你今天不同我说这些事情，我也不会让小鹤参与了。”

　　听到斑这样说道，晴树一愣，喜上眉梢：“父亲，这是真的吗？”

　　斑看到晴树的神情，点了点头：“小鹤不会再参与，但是……这件事情你不要告诉他，他一直希望，能够帮助我。”斑看着晴树，那张还显得稚嫩的脸上，如今总算松了口气，晴树看着斑，道：“父亲，对不起，我错怪你了。”

　　斑摇了摇头，拍了拍晴树的肩膀，说道：“没什么可道歉的，你只是想做一个好哥哥。”他看着晴树眼中的喜色，想到两人过去的相处，晴树是他的长子，也是他曾经寄予厚望的孩子，他原本希望这个孩子能够继承宇智波家族，而今都已经是再也不可能的事情。

　　他的长子，如今叫做千手晴树。

　　斑并不在意晴树的姓氏，他在意的只是，从过继之后，他的长子再也不能堂堂正正的称呼他父亲。

　　斑叹了口气，说道：“晴树，你还在意我让玲子带的话吗？”

　　晴树回过神，说道：“我知道父亲不会在意我的身份，父亲说到底，只是不希望我进入书房，发现轮回眼的事情吧。”

　　斑点了点头，父子俩人总算是基本上开诚布公。既然斑亲口答应不让小鹤参与忍术的研究，晴树心中的石头也随之落地。

　　现在，他唯一好奇的只是：究竟是什么样的忍术要用到轮回眼。

　　对于他的这个疑问，斑没有立刻回答，反而转移话题说道：“不知不觉说话过了许久，不如留下同小鹤吃一顿饭也好。”

　　晴树盯着斑，认真说道：“父亲，我不是三岁的小孩子了，不要岔开话题。

　　斑拿他没有办法，一面让人请小鹤过来，一面解释道：“因为能说的，也只有这么多了。”

　　晴树露出不满的神色：“父亲！”

　　斑安抚道：“我明白你想要知道更多的事情，但是……晴树，即便是我也有一些想要做到的事情。”

　　晴树看斑态度坚决，加上小鹤快来了，不希望小鹤听到两人交谈的内容而起疑心，于是只能暂时按捺下来。

　　小鹤不多时就来到了，当他发现晴树也在的时候，脸上露出了欣喜的神色，说道：“父亲，你总算让晴树过来了。”

　　斑说道：“之前是我错了，对晴树说了过分的话。今天晴树来了，我们一家好好聚聚。”斑说这话时，心里却不禁想到之前柱间还在家中的时候，即便只是维持着体面，可是如今闭眼想到那时候的场景，仍然觉得心中泛出酸涩、疼痛的感觉。

　　晴树、小鹤两个人心里总算平静下来，此时说话的斑，总算不像是这几个月的阴沉颓丧，就如同他们记忆里那样的体贴、可靠。玲子上菜的时候看到这样的场景，内心也是有些感叹。

　　即便是大家嘴上不说，而是说着些家常的话，但是晚膳到了末尾，小鹤有些依依不舍，他不自觉拉着晴树的衣摆，希望他能够留下来。晴树也有些犹豫，还是斑做主说：“我派人去千手家说一声，柱间不会在意的。”

　　柱间的确不会在意这样的事情，他虽然和斑分开，但是对于斑与两个孩子之间的亲情，总是有许多体谅之处。晴树并不意外得到应允，于是扶着小鹤回到房间，而斑也回到书房里。

　　两个孩子待在卧室里，小鹤同晴树说道：“你今天做了什么？父亲今天看起来和平日里有些不同……”

　　晴树犹豫一下，说道：“我担心父亲不见我，就让母亲陪我一起来。”

　　小鹤立刻甩开了晴树的手，不满道：“你这样……父亲……”他有些生气，却又无可奈何，斑和柱间见都见面了，他现在发脾气也是无济于事，小鹤在房间里转着，“你怎么可以让千手柱间过来！你这样……父亲心里该多难受！”

　　晴树拉着小鹤，低声说道：“你确定父亲是难受的吗，父亲……心里是开心的，他就是想见到母亲，小鹤，不管你多生气也好，你也要承认这件事情。”

　　小鹤挣扎着，可是让晴树抱得紧紧的，晴树说道：“不顺其自然，只会让父亲越绷越紧……更何况，母亲他……”他不知道该不该说出自己的感觉，柱间对斑并不是没有情意，只是这情意不够在与辉夜之间拉扯，柱间和斑之间的宿怨太深，没有那么容易解开。

　　小鹤流着眼泪，说道：“你不懂……你根本不明白，父亲他应该放下……他应该放下的！”

　　晴树抱着他，拍着小鹤的背，皱着眉头，他轻声说道：“小鹤，有些事情，放不下的人是你。母亲……他其实已经和当初在家时，有了许多不同……”

　　想到这里，晴树只能叹着气。

　　

　　书房里的斑点起了一盏灯，然后，他看着自己正在研究的忍术。

　　他靠在椅背上，陷入了沉思，这个忍术他还需要再过一阵就能掌握，到时候……他就可以达成自己的目的，也让晴树、小鹤得到解脱。

　　他所需要做的，只是让柱间同意跟他对战，毕竟……这个忍术还是需要一些东西才能够达成。

　　斑伸手捂着自己的眼睛，低声笑着，笑声中隐约带着绝望。他的两个孩子还是太稚嫩了，而他这个疯狂的父亲，实在不应该拖累着他们。

　　或许，一切就该以消亡来做最好的结果。

　　

　　幕 四五五

　　不知不觉，已经快到了盛夏的尾巴，木叶刚做完夏日祭不久，从外地来的剧团在木叶引起了不小的动静，许多人都去剧团租用的大屋游乐一番。当然，由于木叶是忍者的村落，进场的时候，忍者们还一再被叮嘱，不要使出忍术去吓唬那些剧团的成员。

　　因为如此火爆，就连柱间都好奇的拉着扉间、晴树去看，辉夜因为有任务在身，没有办法一同前来。

　　小鹤在千手香的帮助下，总算能够脱下纱布，虽然视力还没完全恢复，但是乍看起来，已经和常人没有区别。小鹤也开始进行查克拉的恢复训练，他的体术倒是没有扔下——即使是看不见了，他也在利用宇智波家的道场来锻炼体术。

　　他好奇着剧团，就央求着斑同他一起去。斑这些天也总算重新出来管理族内的事情，在旁人看来，就像是终于摆脱了战后的阴影一般，也只有小鹤知道，斑只是在等待着。他只是多加留意，就明白斑并没有放弃他的计划，夜晚的时候，斑还是会离开木叶前往安放那个东西的地方。

　　在小鹤看起来，这就像是斑在遵守着跟他的约定，等待着他恢复的时刻，这也让小鹤更加有了恢复的动力。

　　斑本来没有什么出来的意愿，但是，此时许多东西已经准备妥当了，他的计划也即将实施。人一意孤行到了他这样的地步，临到头来，看到最小的儿子依赖着自己，也会生出对亲情的眷恋和不舍。等到计划开始，他或许就再也无法陪伴小鹤，想到这里，斑就鬼使神差地答应同小鹤一起外出。

　　父子俩人穿着浴衣走在木叶的街道上，因为夏日祭不久，街头上还残留着热闹，出来散步，或者去剧团玩乐的人都不少。

　　小鹤在童年的时候，都是困锁在宇智波家的大院，反而是现在更能体会出来游玩的快乐，他一手拉着斑，一手还握着稠鱼烧，稠鱼烧还是红豆馅的。斑的已经吃完，小鹤吃的漫不经心，连红豆馅粘在手上都没注意。

　　他们来到大屋之前，小鹤脸上的笑容看到出现的人，还是收了起来。木叶就是这么小，有时候即便没有见面的想法，却还是能够重逢在一处。

　　柱间也穿着件深色的单衣，身旁跟着晴树，两个人似乎在聊着什么，柱间的脸上带着浅笑。

　　柱间抬头的时候，也刚刚好看到了斑，他愣了一下，还是上前来打了招呼。

　　“没想到，你也会出来玩。”

　　斑淡淡说道：“因为小鹤想要来看热闹，手头上没有事情，就陪他出来玩了。”

　　柱间看了眼小鹤，看他在吃零嘴，脸嘴角沾了东西都不知道。柱间微笑着对小鹤比了比嘴边的位置，小鹤下意识抹抹嘴，感受到黏腻的红豆馅，又羞又气。柱间看到他的神态，忍不住笑了，说道：“斑，你以前吃东西也是这样吧。”

　　“明明嘴上沾着馅料的人是你，我不记得我吃东西是这样的。”斑回道。

　　晴树站在一旁，看到他们说话犹如平常的朋友，心中的感觉却是截然不同。柱间和斑两个人如同普通交情的朋友那样，闲聊了几句，柱间是刚从大屋出来，而斑则要带小鹤进去，临走前，柱间没忘记交代一句：“可不要使出忍术，到时候把剧团的人吓到了，可就再也不来我们村子了。这里，还是要多些其他的乐子，大家才会开心啊。”

　　斑说道：“知道了。”

　　两个人就此分开，斑陪着小鹤进到大屋里面。

　　小鹤下意识去拉着斑的手，感觉到自己的手被斑紧握着，他有些疼，却不想放开，只是抬眼看着斑说道：“父亲，你没有事情吧。”斑没有回答他，似乎还在情绪的平复之中，小鹤赌气的拉着斑走在大屋里，那些化妆的鬼怪在他面前都没什么可怕的，他满脑子都是刚才的场景。

　　斑既然心中在意，又为什么要在表面上故作淡然。

　　小鹤忍了一会，还是不满的说道：“父亲，你为什么……你为什么不像从前那样，表面上故作平静，究竟有什么用处！”

　　“……你还什么都不懂。”斑回答的语气反而出奇平静，“小鹤，你年纪还小，你还什么都不明白。”

　　眼前的柱间，才是最初的那个柱间，不会冷着脸孔，不会同人针锋相对，仿佛什么事情都如同春风化雨般平和。千手柱间本来就该有着爽朗的面貌，他曾经歇斯底里的抱着柱间，说自己会让他幸福，但是到头来，也只有他的放手离开，才给柱间带来了如今的平静。

　　他的计划即将进行，他也注定会伤害到千手柱间，但是在伤害来临之前，他还是想给柱间平静与幸福。

　　如今这样的对待，或许就是柱间所需要的也说不定。

　　小鹤咬着牙，赌气说道：“是，我什么都不明白！你爱在感情里沉溺多久，就多久！反正父亲就是这样！”

　　斑松开了自己的手，小鹤就像颗愤怒的炮弹似的横冲直撞，好在他现在查克拉没有恢复，不然父子两个估计就要被团员赶出来了。

　　走在另外一个方向的柱间和晴树在回千手家的路上，柱间在离开后，也忍不住感叹一声：“还好扉间遇到朋友被拽走了，不然可就麻烦了。”

　　晴树说道：“……父亲感觉和以前有些不同。”

　　柱间说道：“他是真的放下了吧……”

　　晴树也不知道是不是自己的错觉，他似乎听到了叹息，又像是什么也没听到。

　　　　小鹤身体有所好转之后，便有意识的增加自己的训练。辉夜将族内的事务重新交还给斑之后，斑又恢复到过去那种早出晚归的生活中，因为小鹤身体好转，对小鹤的约束也跟着少了起来。毕竟木叶的秋季是任务正繁忙的时候，在各国的道路上，都是押运着粮食和商品的商人马车，这是交易频繁的时节。等到秋季结束，人们也就迎来了冬季，依靠着秋季的囤积、买卖，人们可以度过一个不错的冬天。  
　　  
　　小鹤的身体一向是千手香负责的，即便是恢复计划，也是千手香帮忙制定的。  
　　  
　　自从性格变成如今这样，千手香已经是少数让小鹤服管的人了。  
　　  
　　小鹤穿着一身浅灰色的和服走进千手香的医馆，他来之前提前通知过，所以千手香为他空出了时间。  
　　  
　　千手香主要通过查克拉细丝检查着小鹤的经脉，还有他眼睛的恢复状态，当观察完小鹤眼部查克拉的脉络后，千手香皱着眉头说：“你最近很疲劳？”  
　　  
　　小鹤说道：“没有，我一直都在按照你说的训练，也没有去参加族内的任务。”  
　　  
　　千手香狐疑看了他一眼，然后翻开小鹤的手心，看着他的指腹，在小鹤的指腹上有着一层厚厚的茧子，这些都是他在体术训练中留下的。  
　　  
　　“你才刚恢复没多久，就做这么繁重的训练，宇智波鹤千代，你有几条小命供你作践？”千手香生气道，小鹤听她语气严厉，有些不好意思，低下了头，“你如果这样的话，还在我这里浪费时间干什么！反正你迟早要害得自己根本当不成忍者！”  
　　  
　　“香姨，我……我没有……”小鹤语气弱了下来，“我觉得自己还可以承受……我最近恢复得挺好的。”  
　　  
　　“你恢复得好，是因为你遗传了你母亲的体质。”千手香没好气的说道，“仗着体质好，就可以为所欲为吗？我是怎么说的，修炼和休息结合！不是让你只修炼，不休息！”  
　　  
　　千手香数落的时候，小鹤半声都不敢吭，他小心翼翼地看着千手香，那副可怜的样子让千手香叹了口气，说道：“你跟我卖什么可怜！”  
　　  
　　“不是，香姨说的都是对的，我就看看你。”小鹤放软了语气说话，“是我自己不好，一心想要恢复……香姨，你就帮帮我吧。”  
　　  
　　“我帮不了你。”千手香一口回绝了。  
　　  
　　“你都说我体质好的，就帮帮我嘛。”小鹤撒着娇，他拉着千手香的袖子软声说着，“我怎么可以比那些人差那么多，会有人讥笑我不配当父亲的孩子……”他说的时候，神态可怜得很，千手香即便知道没人敢当着斑的面说这种话，可是还是心头一软，说道：“没有那么好的事情，我最多也就是帮你能多承受一些训练的强度，有些事情，你要自己好好把握。否则，葬送的是你下半辈子！”  
　　  
　　“我知道的。”小鹤说道，“我知道香姨对我很好，我也不会让香姨担心的。”  
　　  
　　他这时候说话的神态，和从前看起来差不多，千手香心里叹口气，就给小鹤开了方子。她之所以先前不愿意松口，就是因为药性激烈，普通的孩子吃了对身体不好，以小鹤遗传自柱间的体质，风险也有三成，她现在能做的平衡，也就是控制小鹤服用的剂量。  
　　  
　　千手香叮嘱道：“你七天后再过来，我要看看你用药的情况。”  
　　  
　　“知道了，香姨，这件事情也不要告诉其他人。”  
　　  
　　千手香看着他，说道：“这件事情，我是不会告诉你家大人的。”  
　　  
　　小鹤看着千手香，觉得她这个保证只能说勉勉强强，千手香看他怀疑的样子，瞪大了眼睛，说：“怎么，不想开药了吗？”  
　　  
　　小鹤只能哄她说：“哪有，我相信香姨的。”  
　　  
　　“不要胡来。”千手香无奈同小鹤说道，这个孩子现在性格这么偏激，也不知道会做出什么事情来，她就是不免这样担忧着。

　　小鹤边笑着边拉着千手香的手，说道：“香姨，我真的不会做别的什么事情，你就信我一次。”

　　千手香点了点头，写了方子下去，让别人给小鹤抓药。

　　她目送着小鹤离开，手头上已经没有别的事情，自然是回家。千手一族的人丁不兴，那条族里住的街道里，只零零星星住着千手家的人，也因此，每个人的家都建的开阔。千手香在回家的路上，恰巧看到了这个点回来的晴树。晴树手里提着一盒点心，是村子里生意最好那家的，想必为了等那盒点心，晴树等了不少时间。

　　“香姨！”晴树同千手香打了个招呼，千手香看着他点头示意，说道：“你又买点心给柱间大人？他都这么大岁数了，吃这么甜，怕是要胖死。”

　　晴树笑着说道：“母亲吃的不多，吃一两块就算了，剩下的都是分给家里的人。”

　　“你们家的伙食可真好。”千手香说道。

　　“那香姨也去吃就好了。”晴树说着就挽着千手香的手，大方的要往家里带。千手香摆手说：“还是不了，去你们家吃饭，我儿子就要喝西北风了。”她的儿子如今也在忍者学校上学，才能称不上出众，待会就是放学的时候，她忙碌之余还要给孩子做饭呢。

　　“一起就好了，反正厨房每天都要做很多饭菜。”晴树说道，千手香不知不觉就给他拖到了家门口，她瞥了眼晴树，说道：“你小子怎么这么热情……”

　　“哪有，这都是应该的。”晴树笑着说。

　　他带着千手香到家里，管家笑眯眯的接待着千手香，点心从盒子里取出来，摆得漂漂亮亮端上桌子。晴树和千手香两个面对面坐着，晴树说道：“香姨，最近医馆的工作忙吗？”

　　“不算忙碌，都是一些回诊。”千手香说道，自从战争之后，就是一段时间内的和平，毕竟血腥过后，再残暴的人都要修生养息。木叶这次损失颇为惨重，许多忍者死去的同时，还有一些人身上受了不可挽回的伤。有些人肢体残缺了，有些人需要付出巨大的心力才能恢复到从前的水平。而她，一阵子内，忙碌得甚至连为死去的丈夫悼念的力气都没有。

　　如今，虽然清闲下来，可是悲伤好像也被时间冲淡了些许。

　　晴树看着千手香脸上的神情，说道：“那就好……之前，我一直忘记跟您说谢了。”

　　“谢我什么？”千手香挑眉。

　　“谢谢你恢复小鹤的眼睛。”晴树说道，他喝了一口茶，“如果没有香姨，或许小鹤的眼睛……就要……”

　　他想到这里，就皱起了眉。

　　“你怎么会知道这件事情？”千手香古怪说道，她下意识留心周遭有没有其他人的身影，好在除了仆人之外，她并没有感觉到柱间和扉间的气息。

　　“母亲和叔叔都不在……”晴树看得出千手香的仔细，他继续说道：“所以，我才会挑这个时候说……他们今天应该是在扉间叔叔的实验室研究忍术，需要晚一些才回来。”

　　千手香说道：“看来，斑没有掩饰的很好。

　　“……是我偷偷进入家里的时候发现的。”晴树说道，“结果就发现小鹤他……因为小鹤不让我说，所以我也没有告诉母亲和叔叔。”

　　“正确的做法。”这个话题让点心都没有本来的美味了，“如果让柱间或者扉间知道……这件事情就不好收场了。好在，现在什么都过去了。”

　　“是的……真是多谢您了。”晴树对千手香伏地道谢着。

　　“这都是我应该做的。”千手香说道，她想到小鹤的状态，看着晴树——晴树这个兄长做得不错，即便是到千手家了还在关心着小鹤。她斟酌了一下，继续说道：“既然你这么关心小鹤，我也不妨跟你直说，小鹤的性格很急躁，你应该也清楚。”

　　“我明白……”晴树点了点头，“他自从……那件事情之后，受了很大的刺激。”

　　“确实是这样，所以……你这个做兄长的，要替他多担待些。”千手香将下午发生的事情大致讲了一下，“我并不是不信任小鹤，只是他不知道什么是分寸……但是晴树，你不一样……你之前做的选择很聪明。我希望你，能够继续当一名聪明的兄长，好好照顾小鹤。”

　　晴树听完，下意识握紧了拳头，他不明白这点，为什么斑都同他许诺不把小鹤卷进这件事情，小鹤还是做着这样的事情呢？

　　晴树突然问道：“父亲，他知道吗？”

　　“斑，最近没有那么多的时间。”千手香说道，“最近他重新管理宇智波一族，有许多事情要忙碌，村子里秋季的任务量，你应该很清楚吧。”

　　那么，这样也就是意味着……是小鹤的自作主张了。

　　晴树沉吟了一下，点了点头。他说道：“这件事情……我会私下里小心进行的。小鹤他应该还是有分寸的……”

　　“希望你能留意。”千手香说道。

　　就在这个时候，他们两个人都停顿了一下，不再多说，走廊上柱间的脚步声不加掩饰。他拉开厅门，看到晴树和千手香端坐着，笑着说：“阿香，什么风把你吹来了。”

　　“晴树半拉半拽把我叫过来，来吃他排队排了半个时辰才排到的点心。”千手香指着桌上吃了几块的点心道。

　　“哦哦，不错不错，这家点心做的确实不错。听说请的师傅是从都城来的，做的都是新鲜的式样。”柱间也坐了下来，同他们认真讲着点心。

　　“父亲，扉间叔叔呢？”

　　“宇智波和千手家的分家起了点冲突，他和斑去调停了。”柱间吃了个点心含糊的说道。

　　千手香说道：“这样岂不是火上浇油，他们两个能好好说话吗？”

　　这个问题，恐怕柱间和晴树两个人都不能打包票。

　　柱间耸耸肩膀，说道：“我说我要去，可是扉间更生气了。所以，还是他去就好了。”

　　千手香这下不说话了，突然，她一拍桌子，反应过来：“我儿子应该放学了！”

　　晴树也想起来，连忙求饶说道：“我这就去把他带来家里吃饭……”说完，晴树就跑了，留着千手香和柱间两个人话家常。

　　

　　幕 四五六

　　扉间毫不意外是带着怒气回来的，他光是坐在那里，脸阴沉着，看着就像是同斑吵了一架。

　　回来的时候，柱间刚跟晴树吃完饭，一看扉间的脸色就先把晴树先赶走，问候扉间：“扉间你回来了，用过饭没有？”

　　“吃过了。”扉间冷淡的说道，“这次宇智波一族好歹记得用请客吃饭来解决这件事情。”

　　“那道理讲清楚没有？”柱间好奇道，这次分家和宇智波一族是单纯的纠纷问题，两家因为一块土地的归属吵了起来，具体的内容就有些琐碎了，柱间只约莫知道大概。纠纷的两家人血气方刚，大打出手，考虑到两族之间的关系，斑和扉间出面调停。

　　“讲清楚了，一人一半。”扉间说道。

　　“看你的脸色，我还以为没有谈妥。”柱间直接道。

　　“哼。”扉间冷哼了一声，他只是看到宇智波斑就觉得不太舒服，再加上这次两家为了款待族长，都请了艺伎在酒席间作陪，他对这样的应酬不适得很。让人生气的是，斑虽然也没什么表情，但也算自得其乐，反而衬得他放不开。这件事情，他自然不会没眼色的同柱间说，看到柱间似乎还想问，扉间说道：“都是过去的事情了，兄长就不要问了。我们下一盘棋吧。”

　　柱间自然是答好，不过也没忘记让扉间吃吃点心。

　　两个人回到书房，扉间摆了棋子，扉间让了柱间三子之后开始下。

　　柱间有些不高兴：“怎么让三子这么多！”

　　“那你让我三子好了。”扉间没好气地说。

　　“那还玩什么！”柱间摆摆手，要是让扉间三子，他干脆不要下棋好了。

　　兄弟俩个你来我往的下棋，柱间边下棋边观察着扉间的神色，总算是多云转晴，尤其是吃了柱间几子之后，扉间的嘴角有些上扬。

　　“扉间，你笑什么？”

　　“笑兄长棋艺还是一般般。都没有什么长进的，就算是晴树，认真一点也可以赢了兄长吧。”

　　“人都有擅长或者不擅长的东西，没什么好笑的！”柱间认真地说。

　　“好吧，兄长说的也有道理。”扉间脸上的笑容扩大了些，调停遇到斑这种事情是无可奈何，他似乎也没有必要耿耿于怀。

　　毕竟，如今他的兄长已经回来了，扉间手指不经意之间把玩着棋子，冰凉的棋子给指尖带来丝丝凉意，他看着柱间，而后者抬头时一脸茫然。

　　“扉间，我脸上有什么吗？”

　　“有的，兄长现在满脸都是不知道该下哪一步的纠结。”扉间淡淡说着，“兄长，认输吧。”他敲了敲棋盘，看着柱间被逼到绝境的黑子。

　　柱间撇了撇嘴，说道：“你就这么对待兄长的？”

　　扉间只是勾勾嘴唇笑了，说道：“那就再下一盘。”

　　一旁的灯火在入室的风中摇曳着，将两人的身影拉长投在壁上。扉间下棋时，不时抬眼看看眼前的柱间，对于他来说，如今已经没有什么遗憾了。

　　

　　小鹤灰头土脸地站在山脚下，他清晨从家门出来，就一路出了木叶来到山中。临近的山里他早就去过了，并没有什么稀奇的，想要得到锻炼，就要将自身置于危险之下。

　　小鹤的身上都戴着特质的护膝、护腕，靠着增加负重来增加修行的难度。

　　距离木叶更远的山上有着山中的瀑布，秋季的时候水量比夏季的时候要少，已经能够看到瀑布下的凸起的石块，小鹤为了锻炼反应能力和速度，便时常在这里修炼着。

　　用查克拉浮在水面上，然后带着几十公斤的负重爬上瀑布的顶端。一百米的瀑布如果换做是从前，小鹤也并不怎么费力，只是如今从头开始，不免就艰辛了起来。

　　有时候甚至会因为脚下一滑而重新跌落在水里，而跌落在水中的话，身上几十公斤的负重又成了阻碍。

　　小鹤修炼了大半天，只能靠查克拉抵御冰冷的水带走身上的温度。查克拉逐渐被消耗着，小鹤只能挣扎着从瀑布中爬到岸上，身上已经湿透了，手脚也因为过量的运动而颤抖着。小鹤看着那似乎根本爬不上的顶端，心里又是气愤，又是委屈。

　　为什么他的身体这么不争气？为什么他就不能恢复得再快一点？难道他还要父亲等他更久吗？

　　焦躁的感觉让小鹤根本在岸上待不住，他看着渐暗下来的天色，等待气力稍微恢复一点，就再度运用查克拉浮在水面上，然后朝着瀑布冲过去，他脚上的查克拉依附着水面，随后纵身一跃，朝着突出的石头上跳去，石头因为流动的水而格外的滑，只能一瞬间借力向上冲过去。手脚上的负重让小鹤根本施展不开手脚，只能竭尽自己的所能向着瀑布上层冲去。

　　水花模糊了视线，他紧咬着牙根，查克拉在快速的消耗着，他的眼睛则盯着最容易落脚的地方，只有这样的搭配，才能够让他冲上顶部。

　　就在快要到达上层的时候，小鹤的身体里再也抽不出一点查克拉，他望着那似乎触手可及的地方，却又对正在下落的身体无可奈何。

　　就在他失足要被瀑布冲刷走的时候，小鹤忽然感觉到一股力量推着自己向上，他的身体一轻，已经整个人被抱了起来。抱着他的那个人踩在水面上，脸上是极力压抑的愠怒。

　　小鹤却比那个人还要生气，他说道：“你跟踪我！千手晴树，你竟然跟踪我！”

　　晴树没有回应小鹤怒气冲冲的质问，他脚下的水流仍旧朝着悬崖的那头冲刷过去，他只能快速在水面上移动，然后一跃到瀑布的岸上。他看着浑身湿透的小鹤，沉重的双臂不得不运用查克拉才能承担，晴树闭着眼睛都能算出小鹤在身上带了多少负重。

　　他将小鹤放在地上，然后冷冰冰地说：“我不跟踪你，你是不是就要把自己淹死在瀑布底下！宇智波鹤千代，你太胡闹了！”

　　小鹤听到晴树的斥责，眉头都没皱一下，反而逼问他：“是谁告诉你的，是玲子，还是香姨？”

　　“别管是谁告诉我的，鹤千代，你倒是讲明白，你现在在做什么？”晴树看着小鹤单薄的身躯在浑身湿漉漉的情况下无意识发抖，气得想要给他教训，可是怎么也下不了手，“你就这么想玩掉你的小命？”

　　“我跟你没什么好说的！”小鹤别过头。

　　“跟我没什么好说的？我是你哥哥！”晴树因为小鹤这一句话，眼泪已经忍不住落下来，“你想过没有，如果我晚到一步，如果你有了不测，我怎么办，父亲怎么办……母亲呢……”

　　“他巴不得我死吧！”小鹤忍无可忍吼道。

　　“你太混账了！”晴树忍无可忍，一耳光抽在小鹤的脸上，“他再怎么说，都是我们母亲！”

　　“我看你是被千手家迷了心窍！”小鹤捂着脸，怒不可遏，他立刻脱了手上、脚上的负重，狠狠一拳朝晴树打过去，“他们给了你什么好处，让你这么给他说话。你忘记他当初是怎么狠下心把你给千手家的？你忘记他是怎么区别对待我们和辉夜的？你都忘记了吗？！那些委屈！那些愤怒！你都忘记了，千手晴树，你全部都忘记了！”晴树没有闪避，小鹤的拳头狠狠打在晴树的脸上，“你忘记你当时哭着的时候，是怎么难受的吗？你抱着我啊，我现在都还记得你的眼泪，那么烫，烫得我难受！你现在倒是全忘记了，难道只有我记得了吗！”

　　小鹤气得浑身发抖，他压抑已久的怒气终于忍不住对着晴树发泄：“你们都是善忘的骗子！”他眼睛气得发红，如果轮回眼还在的话，或许他已经将晴树摁在地上打到吐血。

　　晴树承受了一拳，他不想给小鹤再造成伤害，只能极力抓着他的手腕，两个人纠缠之间滚在了地上。晴树咬着牙，承受着来自小鹤膝盖上的压力，翻身将人压在身下，用两腿夹住小鹤，将他双臂压到两旁，吼道：“你冷静一点！”

　　“我怎么冷静！我没哥哥了！”小鹤带着哭腔说道，“你这个骗子。”

　　“鹤千代，你不要太过分！”晴树胸口因为怒火起伏着，如果靠打就能让小鹤清醒，他肯定毫不犹豫，只是……这些都没办法靠暴力解决。

　　小鹤扭着头，没有理会晴树，晴树只能慢慢镇定自己的情绪，他放缓了语气，说道：“小鹤，我知道你委屈……但是很多……”他用力压制小鹤的反抗，瞪着他，“很多事情，都不是你想象的那样。你只是不想看，你不想知道……但是并不是因为你不看，那些事情就会不存在。我看到了，母亲对父亲不是没有感情，只是很多事情……他们两个人都没有办法。”

　　“……我跟你没什么好说的。”小鹤说道。

　　“但是，我会跟父亲说。”晴树深吸一口气，“我会跟父亲说，让他看好你，等你打消现在这么偏激的想法……让父亲劝劝你，不要这么急切。”

　　“不准你跟父亲说。”小鹤立刻转头看着晴树，“这件事情我会自己处理的，不会再发生这次的事情的。”

　　小鹤态度的转变让晴树觉得不对劲，他皱起眉头，说道：“你是不是有什么事情在瞒着我？”

　　“没有。你想太多了。”小鹤硬邦邦的回答道，他生硬的拒绝反而坐实了晴树的推测。

　　晴树说道：“小鹤……父亲答应过我，会保护好你，不会让你参与到他的忍术研究当中……”

　　小鹤瞪大了自己的双眼，他看着晴树，脸上的神情从愤怒转成了错愕。

　　晴树心里更加的不安：“小鹤……你听到我说的吗？”

　　“……不，父亲他答应我，只要我好了……我们就可以……”小鹤咬着下唇摇着头。

　　“父亲……”晴树看着小鹤，手中的力道松懈下来，他看着小鹤，脸上的神情变得更加严肃了，“父亲的事情，小鹤……我们两个人得好好谈谈。父亲如果不是欺骗了我们两人中的其中之一，就是把我们都骗了。”

　　晴树的神情不像作伪，小鹤也不再挣扎，他的身体却颤抖得更厉害。因为晴树的猜测，比他想象中的更让人难以忍受。

　　幕 四五七

　　木叶如今正在繁忙的时节，各地的大名都有着不同的任务下达。就是S级别的任务，这个季度里已经出现过四次了。

　　有的任务是让人去探查隐藏在山中的秘宝，有的任务是保护被流亡忍者追杀的姬君，有的任务是调查位于山中的神秘矿脉……这些任务都有着优渥的赏金，但是危险性也随之增加。

　　宇智波辉夜选择了调查矿脉，宇智波一族的目标是立身成为木叶的第一大族，如今千手一族人丁减少，正是跟日向一族别苗头的时候，在族老们的要求下，这件原本该由斑出马的任务交到了他的手上。为了让这件任务顺利达成，族内甚至还派出了其他四人来协助辉夜，他们几人组成的小组可以任意使用着木叶的资源。任务就是找到矿脉的大致位置，绘制矿脉分布，还有带回样本。

　　这其中的价值难以估计，辉夜的应对也很谨慎，在出发之前，还特地调查了可能遭遇的对手。

　　随后，准备妥当之后，辉夜出发了。

　　

　　小鹤走在木叶的任务中心里，他如今仍旧是下忍，经过为期一个多月的修行，他总算在斑的点头下重新开始领取自己的任务。

　　如今，负责他的组长就是晴树，和他的资历不同，在战场上表现不俗的晴树也是木叶青少年里拔尖的人物。两个人碍于身份，平日里都是互相称呼名字，倒也没有引起其他人的怀疑，顶多有分歧的时候被人抱怨几句晴树太护着小鹤。

　　小鹤站在任务领取的地方，看着被人悬挂出来的任务，随后他感觉到肩膀一拍，一转头看到了晴树。

　　晴树说道：“有什么消息吗？”

　　“父亲又去了那个地方。”小鹤皱着眉头说。

　　这是他们两个人吵架的一个月后，基于对斑的忧心，小鹤终究还是配合着晴树不时分享着斑的消息。

　　他虽然恢复不到以前的水平，但是眼下作为一个普通下忍还是没有问题。他提供一部分斑的动向给晴树，而晴树则利用千手家的资源拐弯抹角的调查着，饶是如此，他们也花了将近一个月，才确定斑研究忍术的基地。

　　那里距离木叶已经十分偏僻了，斑过去的次数也少，小鹤只能根据斑鞋底残留的土质来一点点的摸索着具体的位置。

　　“好的，我明白了。”晴树点点头，“父亲没有怀疑你吧。”

　　“父亲他最近精神不是很好。”小鹤说的有些艰难，即便是他也能感觉到，斑现在的状态有些古怪，和之前教导他忍术时候的父亲又有些不同。

　　“父亲他怎么了？”

　　“说不上来……”小鹤想到这里就有些烦躁，“你去看看父亲就知道了。”

　　晴树点了点头，道：“好的，麻烦跟玲子说一下，我明天回去家里拜访一下。”

　　小鹤抬头看着板上的任务，说道：“你听说辉夜领了那个S级的任务吗？族里都在传着……”

　　“听说了。”

　　“为什么父亲要把这个机会让给宇智波辉夜，父亲自己去的话，不是刚好可以洗刷之前村子里的谣传吗？那些家伙，竟然说父亲已经畏惧战斗了！他们根本什么都不知道！父亲的能力……根本就不是他们这些家伙可以揣测的！”小鹤说道。

　　晴树看着小鹤生气的样子，说道：“父亲既然是在研究那个东西的话……也并没有多少时间可以浪费。”他如今已经从小鹤的口中得知了那个东西的存在，如此也就明白了斑究竟在研究的是什么。

　　然而，真正要亲眼看看，才知道……斑究竟想要做什么。

　　

　　

　  
　　　　小鹤回到家中，同斑讲了晴树要来的事情，斑刚刚从村里回来，和小鹤一起坐在前厅里，他的眉间有一丝疲态，边揉着眉心边听小鹤说话。

　　“……晴树说明天要看看父亲。”小鹤说道。

　　“这个孩子……如果想过来的话，直接跟你一起回来就可以了。”斑说道。

　　小鹤看了他一眼，说：“大概是父亲上次说的话，兄长怕吃闭门羹吧。”

　　这句话说得斑也没脾气，他当初说晴树已经是千手家的人，不过是希望晴树不要再插手这件事情当中。意图就在于伤人，然而，自己的孩子真的受伤了，他也不是没有愧意。小鹤看斑闭上了眼睛，撇了撇嘴，说道：“兄长也不是那么小心眼，他今天下午还有事呢。”

　　斑睁开眼，轻笑一声：“所以呢，是小鹤你在责难父亲吗？”

　　“是吧。”小鹤别扭道，他总觉得斑如今有哪些不对，和过去哪个时候都不同，这个时候玲子送东西上来，小鹤低头吃着东西。房间里一时沉默下来，但是小鹤还是会忍不住偷偷看着斑，最后，还是说道：“父亲，为什么这次的任务要交给宇智波辉夜？明明还有其他更好的选择。”

　　斑挑眉：“更好的选择？你可以说说。”

　　“宇智波镜也可以，为什么不选择他，他是很出色的忍者吧！”小鹤说道。

　　“镜这个孩子，明显志向不在族内。”斑淡淡说道，“而辉夜是未来的继承人，选他我觉得很合适。”

　　“可是……父亲……”小鹤说道，“那样的话，要是长老们觉得他更好……”他犹豫着有些说不出口，要是长老们觉得年轻的辉夜很好，让如今风评不及过去的斑退下来，该怎么办。他的父亲，难道甘心这样的结局吗？

　　斑看着小鹤，突然严肃道：“小鹤，我知道你不喜欢辉夜，也理解你的委屈。但是这件事情……早就不可能有什么更改了。辉夜是宇智波的继承人，我需要替他考虑。”

　　小鹤听着斑言下之意，立刻反驳道：“我并不是要当父亲的继承人！我只是……讨厌……”他只是单纯的讨厌辉夜。

　　斑看着小鹤这样，忽然想起从前田岛约束辉夜时候的情形，他和辉夜从来都算不上多亲近，但是最初的时候，辉夜在父亲的教导下，对自己还是十分听服。他过去总以为自己能够保护所有人，但是到头来，他的孩子在他的安排下，未来没有什么倚靠，如果他不给辉夜行方便，那么他的孩子呢？

　　人越到了这个年纪，反而会发现许多事情，无法凭借着自己的能力去完成，不是能力不足，而是身边总是有这些牵绊。然而，是自己的骨血，又怎么可能割舍得下。

　　斑看着小鹤，他性情随着年岁逐渐偏激的孩子，如今小鹤已经明白太多，想要纠正都没办法矫正。

　　唯一让他心安的，就是晴树并不会不管小鹤。

　　斑想到这里，就说道：“小鹤，你还记得你兄长喜欢吃什么吗？”

　　小鹤不懂斑这个话题的转变，但还是说道：“晴树最喜欢吃炸天妇罗，都不知道有什么好吃的。”

　　“那要提醒玲子替他准备，晴树难得回来拜访一次，总要准备些他喜欢吃的东西。”斑如此说道。

　　“父亲记得我喜欢吃什么吗？”小鹤不服气地说道。

　　斑伸手揉了揉他的头发，说道：“你特别的挑食，就喜欢吃甜的。但是不行，这些东西得等到吃完饭之后才能吃。”

　　小鹤感受着头上的重量，其实他已经不那么喜欢被人触碰着头部，这里是要害的位置，如果是旁人触碰了，他连死都不知道怎么死。只是，现在是斑，小鹤只能嘀咕着说：“我现在不是小孩子了，父亲不要总是摸我的头。”

　　斑只是轻声笑着。

　　

　　斑回到房间，就在这个时候，他听到窗户传来鸟类用嘴敲击窗台的声音。斑打开了窗户，一只鹰敛着翅膀降落在他的肩头，斑摸着它脚上携带信件的位置，从中取下来最新的回报。

　　纸上写着：到达目的地，等待进一步指示。

　　斑揉着那小小的纸团，确定将它碾磨成粉末后，松开了指腹，他下的棋已经到了尾声，即将迎来他的结局。他写了进一步的指示，然后放在鹰的爪部，喂它吃了米粟之后，让它在鹰架上休息一晚。不出意外的话，明天早上就可以让它出发。被驯服的猛禽站在鹰架上低头睡着，而斑点燃了灯烛，他展开了卷轴，关于“肉体融合”的忍术，他已经研究得差不多了，只要有足够的查克拉做养分，那么异体的血肉也可以生长在与原来不同的肉体上。这固然会带来痛苦，可是他已经顾不得许多。

　　他如今，需要千手的血肉，最好……是来自于……

　　斑闭上眼睛，他知道，自己随时可以回头，可以放下这一切，静静的等待着这一生的结束。

　　可是，他不甘。

　　那份不甘在他的心中燃烧着，无论何时，他都想占据着自己心底的那个人。

　　“柱间，柱间……”那个名字烧灼着斑的喉咙，他低声喊着柱间的名字，这股执念犹如附骨之疽，永不休止。

　　

　　幕四五八

　　柱间和往日一样的来到火影塔，但是在过来的路途上，他的心中隐约有些不安，按照过去任务的习惯，辉夜的消息都应该在昨天传递到村子里。因为是S级别的任务，他心中放心不下，便安排部下，一旦收到辉夜的消息，不管什么时候，立刻来通知自己。但是在昨天，他没有收到只字片语，昨天即使是晴树也能感觉到他心情不佳，扉间今天早上还安慰他，说今天一定会收到消息的。

　　柱间来到火影塔，按照往常那样处理着桌上堆积的公文。但是，尽管他极力想要将文书上的东西看进去，但是内心在等待中的焦躁还是困扰着他。他的辉夜，消息呢？

　　这样的等待一直持续到中午，如果两个人都有空闲，他会跟扉间在办公室一起用餐，扉间敲开了门扉，就看到柱间正坐在茶座里。热水已经烧好了，可是柱间似乎没有注意，扉间只能咳嗽一声，说道：“兄长，水开了。”

　　柱间转头看着扉间，问道：“你那边有收到消息吗？”

　　扉间皱眉说道：“消息没有这么快过来的，也许在路上有延迟。”

　　“我知道，这样的事情也不是没有过。”

　　事实上，这件事情是经常发生的，但是柱间还是难以控制这心绪，上次消息来到木叶的时候，辉夜已经跟着同伴进入到矿区附近。有很大的可能会遇到其他的敌人或者一些意外的状况，在冲突发生的时候，消息的延误就有了可能。

　　扉间看着柱间皱着眉头的样子，忍不住用手拍了一下他的肩膀，说道：“辉夜的能力，你还没有信心吗？”

　　“我也不是……”柱间摇着头，“毕竟，是我的孩子。”

　　“平时也没见你这么紧张过。”

　　“也许是因为知道得太多了吧。”柱间皱着眉头，“当初辉夜在外面的时候，因为没有消息，反而会觉得心里安定……”他斟酌着字句描述着心里的感觉，“如今，他在我的照料下，我知道他能力的界限，知道他的性格……辉夜是很出色的孩子，但是……他太骄傲了，我担心……”

　　“还有其他宇智波的族人盯着呢。”扉间说道，“那小子精得很，不会出事的。你如果这样的话，下次辉夜出任务，我可不敢放他去那么远的地方。”

　　柱间叹口气，说道：“知道了。辉夜迟早也要展翅高飞，我不能拘束着他。”

　　“就是这个道理。”扉间把柱间开解了，两人面对面吃着从家里带的便当。扉间抬头看着柱间时，还是能在他眉间看到一点纠结。

　　扉间心里摇头，柱间对辉夜的关爱，他有时候觉得太过了，毕竟同样是孩子，晴树还是千手家的继承人。好在，晴树是个懂事的孩子，从来不会计较这种事情，更是跟柱间现在相处的不错。外出的时候，都不忘捎带礼物回家，是一个万事做的面面俱到的孩子。

　　被扉间夸赞的晴树，此刻正在斑的房间。有了小鹤这个内应，他总算能够掌握斑的行踪，在合适的时间来探访斑的书房。斑许多事情都是在书房完成的，而且，来到房间里的晴树更确定，斑曾经对这个屋子进行过改造。

　　这样的话，他就只能在房间里伏地搜查着。随着他双手触摸的时候，细小的藤蔓在地上慢慢铺开，如果有密室的话，那么只要找到特殊的通风口，就能确定密室的位置。

　　房门被轻轻敲了两下，这是小鹤的信号，意思就是有人过来了。

　　晴树动作停顿一下，细小的藤蔓消失殆尽。

　　这个时候，门外传来了对话声。

　　“小鹤少爷，你在这里干什么？”

　　“查东西。”小鹤说道，“书籍最全的就是父亲的房间了，我得看看父亲书架上有没有我要的东西。”

　　玲子站在门口说道：“那我陪您一起找吧。”

　　他们两人走进房间，小鹤看到空无一人的屋内，松了口气，他最担心的就是晴树没有及时离开。他来到柜子前，当着玲子的面翻看着书架上的书，最后拿出一本书说道，“就是这个。有关任务地点的史料记载。”

　　玲子说道：“您记得要同斑大人说一声。”

　　小鹤摆摆手，说道：“知道了。”

　　玲子粗略将斑的房间打扫一番，就再度退了出去，而晴树此时也从窗外无声无息的翻进房间里，他看着书柜附近的摆设，最后手指在地上敲敲打打，摁下了一个机关，脚下蓦然一空，半晌过后，晴树才从暗室里出来。

　　小鹤等待在外面，他一向有些急性子，好不容易看到晴树的身影从家里翻出来，小鹤说道：“你发现了什么？”

　　晴树摇了摇头，说道：“暗室里面什么都没有，父亲是不是把东西转移了。”

　　小鹤听得直皱眉头，说道：“那我就不清楚了。父亲想要做的事情，谁能拦得住他。”

　　这也正是他们无可奈何的事情，两个人只能互相叮嘱对方一边，约好下次行动的时间，于是各自散去。

　　

　　辉夜已经失去行踪三天了，对于柱间来说，这已经不是小事。

　　扉间能做的，也只有派出侦查的人员前往矿脉的位置，日向千寻自发报了名，因为是宇智波家的事情，斑也在队伍之中。这个消息，对于小鹤和晴树两个人来说，是个好消息。斑远行才能给他们提供机会去查想要知道的事情，而柱间也再度和斑打了个照面。

　　斑穿着一身忍装，他脸上没有什么神情，柱间斟酌说道：“斑，我不能直接前往那里，只能拜托你了。

　　斑点了点头，说道：“我明白，这件事情应该没想象中那么麻烦。你也要对辉夜的实力有信心。”

　　柱间点了点头。目前为止，只有日向千寻和斑两个人参与，他们会从矿脉的两边分头寻觅辉夜等人的踪迹。而也因为有斑参与，本身就是一次强有力的增援。

　　两个人只交谈了几句，斑带着日向千寻出发了。

　　晴树和小鹤两个人目送着斑离开，看到斑的身影远行，晴树回头私下对柱间说道：“母亲，这几天，我能不能陪着小鹤？”

　　柱间有些奇怪，但还是点了点头，晴树一贯对小鹤十分上心。

　　小鹤和晴树回到宇智波宅邸里，斑临走前嘱托过，家里的事情都由小鹤负责，玲子虽然奇怪，但是想想如今小鹤已经到年纪，也该学学如何掌家了，就没有多问。

　　两兄弟用过饭之后，便等着天黑的时分。在宇智波宅周遭，一到夜晚时，会有一两个斑的部下在附近游走，以防止机密被窃取。当小鹤悄无声息来到斑的书房时，门外的晴树也正利用木遁解决斑的部下，将他们击倒之后，前往书房同小鹤会合。

　　“玲子呢？”

　　“他们都睡过去了。”小鹤轻声说道，“别啰嗦了，这次我陪你一起把密室搜索一遍。”

　　晴树伏下身触碰机关，这次两人一起跌入了密室之中。密室并不怎么大，不过只有两叠榻榻米那么大，除了几本书籍之外，就是斑所用过的武器，两个人并没有花费多少时间就查看了所有东西。就在小鹤觉得沮丧的时候，晴树再度对着墙壁和脚下的土地敲敲打打，不一会，从地上抠出一块隐藏的石板，石板底下放置着一方盒子，小鹤看着盒子皱着眉头。

　　两个人出了暗室之后，面对着盒子纠结一阵，总算借着显形药水发现了密封的咒文，这样只需要通过查克拉解开就好。

　　花费一番力气，总算打开了盒子，两颗脑袋凑在盒子面前，发现里面是一张卷轴。

　　斑似乎是在尽力拖延时间，就是卷轴打开，也是古文字。

　　小鹤恼道：“父亲，如果不想我们知道，干嘛留这种东西！”

　　“有点耐心。”晴树劝道。

　　如此，不安的感觉已经在他心中堆积起来，晴树只能说道：“小鹤，你留在这里，翻译这个……我去父亲的实验室看看，或许那里……会有答案。”

　　小鹤看着晴树，点了点头，说道：“有什么事情，立刻通知我。”

　　晴树不敢停留，立刻离开了屋子。

　　

　　幕 四五九

　　斑等待在终结峡谷的位置，他从离开木叶之后，就同自己的替身忍者互换过身份，以日向千寻和他生疏的关系，想要发现他被调换了，或许需要一两天的时间。

　　而之后，他就来到了这里。

　　这里是远离木叶的所在，却是他选择的最适合同柱间决斗的地方。四面环绕的山势会将他们两人所造成的伤害降到最低。

　　他坐在峡谷的深处，因为即将来临的事情，而头脑格外明晰。

　　他给小鹤留下了一封卷轴，卷轴里有一些他交给小鹤的东西，有他隐藏在族里的部下，还有他一处庇护所的位置，在那里，他给小鹤留下了金钱、忍术秘籍。这是他作为父亲，所能留给小鹤的。

　　如果他估计的没有错话，小鹤会在不久后发现书房里的密室，再找到那些东西。

　　斑边思索着，边调整自己的呼吸。午夜的时候，在黎明来临之前，会有东西送到柱间那里。

　　等待是难耐的，但是在等待柱间这件事情上，斑已经经验丰富。

　　斑望着峡谷的入口，嘴角露出了一丝微笑。

　　遥远的天边，已经出现了一线曙光，随着曙光而来的，是一个气势汹汹的身影，穿着忍装的柱间几乎以迅雷不及掩耳的速度朝这里飞奔而来，曙光在他的背后，让他的身影都显得过于耀眼，斑眯起了眼睛，也就在几个呼吸间，柱间来到他的面前，看着他，怒不可遏：“斑，辉夜呢？”

　　斑说道：“柱间，我等待你太久了。”

　　“辉夜呢？”柱间根本不理会斑的话。

　　“去见父亲了吧。”斑轻描淡写说道。

　　柱间愤怒的眼神一瞬间冷了下来，他看着斑，说道：“斑，你知道你在说什么吗？”他的手中一直攥着一张羊皮纸，是通往这里的地图。这张地图随着箭矢射入了他的房间，显然是忌惮他的能力，避免追踪才使用这种方法。而直到追到这里时，他才发现等待自己的人竟然是斑。

　　“柱间，你很意外吗？”

　　柱间没有说话，他手中的纸张已经被捏成一团，他手指磋磨下变成齑粉。柱间想要维持自己的冷静，但是斑所说的话，每一句话都在挑衅着他的神经，他看着斑，此时此刻的斑反而神态淡定，甚至让他感觉到几分愉快，那种感觉让柱间一阵阵感觉到恶心。他看着斑，问道：“斑，为什么？”

　　“柱间，这种话，已经没有说的价值了。你只要知道，辉夜死了，你再也见不到他了。”

　　斑话音刚落，柱间一眨眼来到他的面前，拳头狠狠地打在斑的腹部上，但是柱间的拳头没有落在实处，斑已经打开了写轮眼，那双眼睛正冷冰冰地看着他，柱间的身体比他的思绪更快，就在几个呼吸间，他和斑的格斗已经从地上转移到了山壁之间，他们的身形在山石间跃动着。当肢体的几番肢接后，斑的手上开始快速结印，柱间的木遁也突破山壁，在空中编织出绵密的杀网，意图将斑囚禁起来。

　　山石簌簌的滚落，斑和柱间的动静一直无法停止。

　　斑看着尘埃飞扬中的柱间，说道：“柱间，我一直想知道，我们之间究竟谁更强。”斑看着柱间的身影，仿佛回到了多年前的那个战场之上，“很多年前，我们战斗过。那个结果，今天还会一样吗？”

　　柱间没有理会斑，他看着脸上露出笑容的斑，只想给他狠狠一拳。

　　下一刻，他们就碰撞在了一起，恐怖的查克拉笼罩着整个峡谷，斑也开始发动了自己的写轮眼，周遭的山林都在因为他们的力量而震动着。柱间下意识留意了周遭的环境，随即又反应过来，这里距离木叶和临近的城镇都足够远，他瞪着斑，大声说道：“斑！你到底是打着什么算盘！”

　　“柱间，现在问这个问题，太多余了。”斑回答他，“如果你一定要一个回答，仇恨。你觉得如何？”

　　柱间双手结印，木遁集结的木人在他背后耸立起来，而他眼前的斑，则站在土遁所形成的巨龙之上，斑居高临下地看着柱间：“柱间，我已经受够了。木叶一开始就不应该存在，根本就不该有什么结盟，我只是被你的梦诓骗太久。”

　　“宇智波斑！”柱间朝斑咆哮一声，木人随着他的嘶吼同土龙撞击在了一起。

　　战斗中的柱间，长发飞扬，斑看着柱间在旭日中的声音，脸上的笑容进一步扩大……

　　

　　晴树和小鹤奔跑在山林之中，这个夜对于他们来说，实在是过于漫长了。小鹤翻译出了一小半斑的留言，而晴树则发现堪称诡谲的融合之术。

　　斑一定是想利用这个做些什么，才会研究这个忍术。

　　晴树在跟随扉间的过程中，也时常见到那些融合之术过后的尸体，不来自本身的细胞被嫁接在身上，会融合产生出新的事物。无疑是畸形的，但是利益和风险等同。

　　轮回眼正是两种不该融合的血脉结合而成，本该是世仇的宇智波一族和千手一族。

　　晴树下意识想到了柱间，他回到家里，发现柱间的房间空无一人之时，更加确认了这一点。

　　斑遗留下来的话语，分明也没有要再次回来的意思，一个父亲会抛弃他的孩子，还会有什么其他的原因吗？

　　那堆积的不祥预感在此时汇流在一起，晴树下意识打算利用血亲的关系来搜索着斑和柱间的消息，而在他一旁的小鹤也根本坐不住。

　　临走之时，小鹤拉着他的手说：“我也要去。”

　　“如果你去了，要怎么收到村子里的消息？”

　　“只要运用分身术就可以了！你是傻了吗？”小鹤朝晴树说道，“多重影分身术，分身是可以带着记忆回归本体的！你是木遁分身用傻了吗？”

　　晴树没办法，只能带着小鹤一起去寻找柱间的踪迹，而小鹤的分身则停留在木叶，随机应变。

　　他们所能倚仗的只有这些日子对斑的调查，留心着斑最后可能选择的位置。

　　如果斑要吸引柱间，那么必然也不会选择过于遥远的地方，远离人烟，适合下手的地方最后被两人确定了下来。等到半路，看到森林中奔逃的野兽更是让他们确定自己的想法没有错——也只有两个高手的对决才会引发这样的骚动。

　　晴树和小鹤越是靠近中间地带越是心惊，就在这个时候，一连串的惊爆声让他们加快了步伐，视线的尽头已经能看到飞扬起的尘沙。

　　小鹤说道：“开什么玩笑，这里原本存在的峡谷呢？”

　　晴树紧咬着下唇，可想而知，在斑和柱间战斗到白热化时，就连峡谷都已经不存在了。

　　尘埃落地的时候，空气中出现一只巨大的武士，浑身披挂着斑的查克拉所凝聚的铠甲，柱间已经是仙人模式，背后无数只手犹如佛陀的宝轮。还没有对撞在一起，已经是地动山摇，小鹤一个脚步不稳，跪在了地上。

　　“父亲……他们……会死的……”小鹤喃喃说道。

　　晴树一把将他扯起来，继续朝着中心的位置冲过去，此时此刻，就算是他们死了，也要阻止这两个人。

　　

　　斑一口血吐在地上，武士已经在战斗中消散，当庞然巨物消失的时候，斑在冲击中受到伤害的身体也从半空中跌落下来。

　　柱间也不例外，只是他的体质终究要胜过斑一筹。他们两个人已经遍体鳞伤，但是在仙人模式下，柱间的身体以肉眼可见的速度在恢复，他一步步走向斑，跪在他面前，狠狠给了斑一拳。

　　“你给我老实说，辉夜怎么了？！”

　　“死了。”斑没有看着柱间。

　　柱间毫不犹豫，再给了斑一拳，这次是打在腹部，能听到清脆的骨碎声，柱间也接近着极限，他看着斑，怒吼道：“辉夜呢！你都做了些什么！”

　　“我的孩子，”斑没有看着柱间，只是没有声音起伏的说道，“辉夜会如何对待小鹤？我为什么要留下他。”

　　对于柱间来说，这一切事情都发生的太过突然，他根本不想相信斑的说辞，但是斑的语气却透露着笃定，柱间在怒火与理智中徘徊着。他看着斑，狠狠一拳打在他的腹部，说道：“我不相信你！”

　　斑吐了一口血，说道：“柱间，你凭什么不信！我讨厌辉夜，从他一出生，我就讨厌他！我能容忍他，也只是因为你的关系……辉夜他恨我，等到我老了，他会复仇，他会怎么对待小鹤？你都明白不是吗？”

　　“……你疯了！辉夜根本不是这样的人。”

　　“柱间，这个世界上，肮脏龌龊的人根本数不尽，你以为……每个人都像你一样，这辈子都会恪守着道义吗？”斑对柱间吼道，“所以，我先下手了！”

　　“闭嘴！”柱间忍无可忍，重拳打下去尘土飞扬，他盛怒一拳砸下去，但是那拳头擦过斑的脸颊。

　　斑本以为自己会死，可是柱间只是流着眼泪恨恨看着他。

　　“你为什么不杀我……”

　　“因为你不配，你就在木叶的地牢里，待一辈子吧。”

　　柱间踉跄站起身，深吸一口气，就在他转身打算治伤的时候，原本看起来再无反击之力的斑突然背后偷袭柱间。

　　斑在他背后冷笑着：“你这算什么，柱间！”他即便是想要求死也不能吗？

　　“斑！”柱间用手挡住斑刺来的苦无，柱间手立刻受伤，他反手一转，想将苦无从斑的手里夺过来，可是这个时候，斑却是一变招，那苦无直接扎入了自己的腹部。

　　就在这个时候，柱间的背后传来惊叫声。

　　“父亲！母亲！”

　　两个孩子从尘埃之中冲了过来，晴树从身后抱住了柱间，小鹤则用双臂护在斑身前，这突如其来的惊变让柱间和斑都同时一惊。

　　“母亲……”

　　“父亲……”

　　柱间还以为手上沾染的鲜血而发愣，小鹤已经低着头去帮斑止血，斑看着小鹤，动着嘴唇让小鹤不要再动手。

　　小鹤看着斑身上的伤势，眼泪忍不住掉下来，斑却又急又气，只恨自己为什么没有直接死过去。

　　　“晴树，你们怎么会在这里……”柱间压抑着怒气说道。

　　“母亲，我从父亲的密室回来发现你不在……就知道……辉夜他没有事……父亲只是让……”

　　“晴树！不要说！”斑突然朝晴树咆哮道，但是晴树充耳不闻，继续同柱间说道：“父亲只是让他的部下拖延了时间……辉夜他现在还在矿脉那里！”

　　“晴树！”

　　“这样子……”柱间听到辉夜没有事之后，看着斑的样子一阵后怕，他不懂斑做这一切究竟是为什么。

　　“父亲，他想要完成月之眼，那个忍术……可以达成他的愿景。”晴树说道，“母亲，父亲他……”晴树没有再犹豫，把自己所知道的那些事情，尽数讲了出来，从小鹤当初的受伤，到两个人之间发现斑话语的前后矛盾，到渐渐所发现的一切……

柱间看着斑，一时说不出话来，而斑则难以忍受柱间看向自己的难以置信。

反正他也没有可留恋的，斑咬着牙，一把推开小鹤，作为一个忍者，即便是在这种时候，想要自毁也是件简单的事情。

　　“父亲！”小鹤惊叫一声，他眼睁睁看着斑要自尽，眼泪忍不住落下。似乎是眨眼间的功夫，柱间有所动作，小鹤被泪水模糊了眼睛，只看到斑倒在柱间的怀里。

晴树看着事态的发展，不免紧张，他看着柱间将斑抱起来，那张脸上什么表情也没有。

晴树问道：“父亲他怎么样了？”

　　柱间检查了一下斑的脉搏，说道：“他还活着，现在先找个地方安置他。”他看着斑，欲言又止，最终看了看晴树，“木叶不行。”

晴树思忖一下，说道：“我恰好知道一个地方。”

小鹤看着柱间，说道：“我和晴树照顾父亲就可以了。”

“小鹤！”晴树拉着小鹤，“你少说两句。”他的语气有些严厉，小鹤立刻不说话。

柱间淡淡说道：“不要耽误了，他耽搁不起。”

小鹤立刻噤声，晴树也不再耽搁，带着柱间和小鹤朝着他说的那个地方而去。但是，即便如此，他还是不时回头留心柱间的神情，心却止不住的下沉。

　　  
　　幕 四六零

　　斑醒过来时，已经不在那个被挪为平地的峡谷之中。他身下已经变成了柔软的棉被，斑已经许久没有这样休息过，甚至还有些不适应。他身上的伤口已经被包扎过，就连断掉的骨头都已经被接驳好。

　　斑浑身僵硬，也不为别的，只是他感觉到身边正坐着一个人。

　　不是晴树，也不是小鹤，而是现在最让他不想面对的人。

　　“斑，我知道你已经醒了。”柱间说道。

　　斑睁开眼睛，却发现柱间正紧盯着自己，斑立刻别过头，不想同柱间对视。

　　“斑，我从来没见过比你更傻的家伙。”柱间认真地看着斑，“竟然会想到用这种办法来达成自己的欲望！我认识的宇智波斑什么时候变成这样的家伙。”

　　斑无言以对，或许他所担心面对的，正是柱间这样的质问。

　　“斑，为什么你不直接跟我说出你的心愿？”柱间又问道，他皱着眉头，眼神刺痛了斑。

　　“我可以吗！”斑深吸一口，“我已经没有说出心愿的资格了，我已经放弃了。”

　　斑眉宇因此刻和柱间所谈的事情而皱着，没有比这样更羞耻的事情，就像是丧家之犬一样，只能在柱间怜悯的眼神中诉说自己的心愿。斑一想到这里，便觉得无比难受，就在这个时候，柱间说道：“那我允许你现在说出来，斑，说出你的心愿。”

　　斑抿着嘴唇，脸上的线条因为这个神情而变得冷厉严肃，柱间却知道他现在分明是在装模作样，立刻又说道：“你连死的勇气都有，却没有说出自己心意的勇气吗？”

　　斑闭上眼睛，他不明白柱间此刻是什么意思。他说出心愿，他的愿望说出来又有什么用？

　　斑的嘴巴此刻就像是紧闭的蚌壳，柱间看着他，说道：“辉夜没事，我已经收到了他的消息；你的部下，我会私下处置他们的延误之错；小鹤从来没有责怪过你这个蠢笨的父亲……斑，你虽然同我决斗，但是这里距离木叶、其他城镇很远，除了我和你外，没有其他人受伤。我原谅你……”就在柱间说出原谅时，他感觉到衣襟被斑拉住，斑直接撑起身，吻住了柱间的口舌。

　　这是斑内心渴望已久的事情，他控制不住满溢的心绪，拉着柱间的衣襟，也不顾上自己才刚刚愈合的伤口，柱间顺势倒在了榻榻米上，斑单手撑在柱间的身上。他不等柱间反应，又更深的吻住了柱间，他的渴望、他的愿景，他那压抑许久的爱意，都在此时喷涌而出。

　　柱间的呼吸变得有些粗重，他没有推开斑，只是闭上眼睛，感觉到斑的舌头探入自己口中，同自己的舌尖翻搅起来。

　　斑看着柱间闭眼的神态，心中苦涩的味道渐渐转变，柱间没有拒绝他，还有什么比这个更狂喜的事情呢？

　　斑亲吻着柱间的唇舌，两个人此刻都投入到久违的亲吻当中，以至于两个人都没听到脚步声，一手拿着纱布，一手开门的晴树惊呆了：“母亲，我……”他随后意识到自己出现的太不是时候，又立刻退了出去，“我什么都没看到，你们继续……”

　　他这样的话，反而让两个人惊醒，斑看着柱间，嘴唇颤抖着，说道：“柱间，我……”他迎着柱间的目光，想要把话说完，可是此刻却感觉到腰间的疼痛，柱间也感觉到手被濡湿，一低头就发现斑因为动作太大，又把腹部的伤口崩开。

　　柱间把斑一推，让他躺会原来的地方，喊道：“晴树，纱布！”

　　晴树去而复返，带来了纱布，他看到柱间坐在斑的床边，于是放下纱布，话也不说就走了出去。让柱间和斑两个人再度独处，柱间埋头给斑包扎着伤口，斑看着柱间被自己吻得红润的嘴唇，说道：“柱间，我还爱着你。”

　　“我知道了。”柱间将纱布系好，抬眼看着斑，“但是你的脑子已经想不到更好的方法来表达了吗？”

　　“因为……你回到千手之后，过得很好。”斑艰难地说，“所以，我不应该去打扰你……”

　　“于是，你就干出了这样曲折的事情。”柱间怜悯地看着斑，“那样东西……我会找水户解决掉的，斑，不要在做这样的傻事了。”

　　斑没有反对柱间的话，毕竟，他已经得到了最好的答复。这远比他所预想的事情，要美好太多，以至于他担心这一切都是梦。腹部的伤口在一阵阵的疼，斑也确信，原来不是梦。

　　他突然伸手握着柱间，轻声说道：“柱间，我爱你。”

　　“斑，我知道。”

　　  
　　  
　　晴树还没想到过，事情会以这样的结局收场。而小鹤看到柱间和斑两个人就如同没事人在那里相处时，小鹤整个人都僵硬了起来，晴树连忙拉着他的手，说道：“小鹤……”

　　“……我没事！”小鹤咬牙切齿的说道，“他们就这样好了。”

　　他喃喃自语的又重复了一遍，看着外面的天色，转身就要离开。

　　晴树说道：“小鹤，你要去哪里？”

　　小鹤回头狠狠瞪了晴树一眼，说道：“我还留在这里多余干什么，父亲既然喜欢，就让他待在这里好了。”

　　晴树心里叹了口气，只能放缓语气说道：“那家里的事情就麻烦你暂时处理了。”

　　“父亲既然把处置家务的事情交给我，我会办的。“小鹤冷淡的说完，径直离开这处晴树位于临镇的庇护所。他离开的速度飞快，根本不想在这里多待一刻，等走出屋子里之后，小鹤才茫然看着自己的手臂，他眼睛酸涩的厉害，可是却忍着不让眼泪掉下来。

　　这究竟算是个什么结果？！

　　斑又再度和柱间在一起了，晴树那副喜气洋洋的样子，掩饰都没办法掩饰。

　　可是对他而言，这一切又算是什么？

　　小鹤自言自语道：“父亲推开了我，他不要我……”他难以忘记那一瞬间的感觉，斑舍弃了他，只因为不愿因面对柱间，就可以做出抛弃他的举动。

　　他对于这样的结果，还有什么可眷恋的。

　　“随便你们。”他回头看着背后的屋子，朝着木叶而去。

　　

　　柱间和斑两个人的决斗虽然在远离木叶的地方，但是被旁人看到，仍旧是一件不小的事情。

　　谁能相信，就在枕畔边的位置，就发生了这样的一场恶战，整个峡谷都被挪为平地，而战斗的人却不知道是谁。

　　木叶如今的暗部正在调查这个情况，等小鹤回到宇智波的时候，同样被找上门来的大介抓住了胳膊。

　　“鹤千代，你这一晚上都去哪里了？”大介说道。

　　小鹤看了他一眼，缓缓从他的手里抽出自己的胳膊，说道：“出去修行了。”

　　“修行？”大介怀疑的看着鹤千代，“你去什么地方修行了？”

　　“天刚刚亮的时候，我去了后山，因为感觉到了地震，就在山上安静的地方待到现在才回来。”小鹤看着大介，挑挑眉，说道：“有什么问题吗？”

　　“……有两个人在不远处的位置决斗，你没有去看看？”

　　“以我的能力，靠近只会死吧。”小鹤说道，“已经发生了地震，当务之急应该是保证自身的安全才是。”他看着大介，露出了乖巧的笑容，“大介族老，有什么事情吗？”

　　“……没有，只是告诉你，如今辉夜已经有消息了。斑可能过两天就会回程了。”他盯着小鹤的表情，想从他的神情看出点端倪，辉夜这次失联的事情在他看来是有些古怪的。

　　小鹤直视着他，说道：“那真是太好了，希望父亲和辉夜能快些回来。”

　　大介又跟小鹤说了几句话，小鹤答的滴水不漏，等玲子送走了大介之后，小鹤才沉下脸来，说道：“以后这个老东西要过来，给我拦住他！”

　　“小鹤少爷……”玲子有些为难的说，“大介毕竟是族老，我的身份并不能拦住他。”

　　小鹤盘膝坐着，想着今天发生的许多事情，他抬眼望着外面的天，不知不觉已经是临近黄昏的时候了。如果晴树和柱间想要不动声色将斑这件事情掩饰过去，势必接下来的几天都要好好规划行程。他心中虽然不高兴目前这一切的发展，但是，无论如何，斑是他的父亲，如今正在养伤的时候，更有大介在一旁虎视眈眈，他绝对不可以做出对斑不好的事情。

　　小鹤坐在位置上想了一会，还是同玲子说道：“晚上不用做我的饭了，我去火影塔看看。”

　　说完，他喝了口茶，就直接披上外套出门去了。

　　玲子看着他的背影，有些心疼。

　　

　　幕 四六一

　　辉夜的消息传了回来，日向千寻也同辉夜几个人会合，就在大家奇怪斑的行踪时，宇智波鹤千代说，斑也传来了消息，只是他现在有一些其他的事情羁绊，所以暂时没办法回到村子里。

　　应证小鹤说辞的，是斑的一封亲笔信，由小鹤交给了大介族老，再由大介以宇智波的身份同火影塔方面报告。

　　扉间对此有些不满，但是被柱间压了下来。

　　两个忍术高手的对决这件事情不了了之，柱间给的理由是，既然是特意选择在这样偏僻的地方决斗，那么想必一开始就存着不愿伤人的念头，既然没有人员损伤，就不要给村子里招惹这样的强敌。当时现场的记录已经在战斗的过程中被毁坏泰半，即使扉间还是想继续调查，可是柱间的说法也并不是没道理，只能算了。

　　这件事情被暂时瞒了下来，也让当事的几个人都松了口气。

　　为了不打扰到辉夜的任务，村子里的回复是，一切照常进行，要注意保持联络，在之后的一段时间里，辉夜的消息回报就再也没有出过问题。

　　柱间也就将注意力放在斑身体的恢复上，作为孩子的晴树，总是要辛苦一些。

　　

　　晴树和小鹤刚分手之后，就回到了千手家，和以往有些不同的是，扉间正皱着眉头等待在厅内，看到晴树回来之后，直接了当的说：“晴树，你最近觉得你母亲情况如何？”

　　晴树愣了一下，说道：“母亲？母亲有怎么了嘛？”

　　扉间说道：“最近兄长怎么待在家里的时间变少了。”他回想着这几天，总是没见到柱间的身影，去问蜜豆的时候，偏偏蜜豆说柱间有回来过，他三番两次没看到柱间，心里觉得别扭得很。

　　晴树说道：“母亲，也许是在忙什么事情？”

　　“兄长哪里有什么事情。”

　　“过去母亲总没有什么娱乐，总是待在家里，您也说过他。可是，如今母亲不在家了，您又开始担心这个，担心那个。”晴树跪正着说道，“母亲，难道不是如您所愿吗？”

　　听到晴树这么说，扉间又不说话，他抬头问晴树：“你觉得兄长最近在忙什么事情？”

　　“这个我就不清楚了。”晴树摇摇头，“母亲……不是平日里都喜欢赌几把吗？也许是遇到了喜欢的赌档，这几天都去赌钱了。”

　　他这么一说，倒是激起了扉间的回忆，柱间流连赌档已经是很年轻时候的事情了。那时候，他们任务结束也没有什么娱乐，柱间总是揣着自己的酬金就扎进了赌档里，把自己的钱都输光了还乐呵呵的，即便是手里的酬金很多，也还是存不下什么钱。好在，柱间还是有分寸，也不会拿着家产去随便赌博。

　　扉间说道：“兄长……确实是有赌钱的习惯。”

　　晴树看他皱着眉头的样子，就知道他是有些不放心，只能走到扉间的背后，替他按摩着过于紧绷的肩膀，不时用肘部替扉间松松筋骨。扉间也不排斥晴树的孝顺，任由他动作着，晴树说道：“母亲自从……离开那里之后，总要有恢复的时间，如今母亲渐渐开朗，您也不要太约束他。”

　　“我这不是约束。”扉间立刻反驳道，他抬头看了晴树一眼，说道：“这些事情……我有分寸，你就什么都别说了，也别告诉你母亲。”

　　晴树笑了一下，说道：“母亲不在，那么我陪您下棋吧。”

　　说完，就把扉间往书房哄了去。

　　

　　柱间这个时候不知道扉间的担心，他除了每天清晨会赶去木叶照常工作之外，工作之余，都会回到这间斑暂时休养的屋子。玲子也知道了事情，于是派来了名叫四郎的男仆来照顾斑，毕竟斑受伤不方便挪动，如果有身强体健的男仆，白日里就方便多了。

　　斑的伤势好起来没有柱间那么快，柱间休息一天，起码表面上看不出异样，而斑的话，由于本来就一心求死，身上的伤势比柱间严重得多，现在还只能平躺着。

　　斑最期待的事情，莫过于暮色来临时，柱间总是会踏着昏黄的落日，来到这间屋子。

　　没有比这件事情，更让人感觉到幸福了。

　　

　　“今天感觉如何？”柱间脱下外套后，就来到了斑的房间，斑的背后枕着软垫，抬眼看了柱间，直接掀开被子，给他看自己身上的绷带。

　　“你告诉我就好了，不要直接把被子掀开！”毕竟斑一身衣服穿的松松垮垮，除了绷带之外，都没遮没掩。

　　柱间这么一说，斑说道：“你不是应该查看一下吗？”

　　柱间不知道怎么回复他，这个时候男仆敲了门，缓解了柱间的尴尬，他从门外拿了斑的汤药，就给斑喂下。

　　“村子里的事情如何？”

　　“都解决的差不多了。”柱间想到这里，就忍不住气斑的自作主张，可是斑如今是个重伤号，他就是想要动手，也要掂量力度。

　　忍耐着闷气的柱间，还要在给斑喂药之后，替斑更换身上的绷带。

　　胸口的肋骨还没长好，腹部的伤口倒是结痂了，柱间的目光往下，脸跟着一红：“宇智波斑，你这是……”

　　斑的脸上没什么反应，只是捉着柱间的手，往那里摸着，柱间只觉得入手的东西滚烫又挺立，斑直起身，在他耳边说：“从你进来的时候……”

　　他的一股热气吹在柱间耳朵上，那湿湿热热的感觉让柱间都觉得不好意思，半边身子都酥麻了起来。他应该斥责斑无耻，也应该狠狠教训那根没规矩的东西，可是，男人对于欲望，从来都没有什么抵抗力。

　　斑的心意柱间已经听入了耳朵，他也没有拒绝，反而这样瞒着扉间照顾他，意思已经再明显不过。

　　“柱间……”斑咬着柱间的耳肉，“离我近一点。”

　　柱间感觉到自己的手掌被斑包覆着，正摸着那根挺立起来的东西，那硬挺的事物在他手里烫得厉害，柱间闭上眼睛，感觉到腿有些发软，他被斑轻轻一拉，就带到了床上，两个人亲昵依偎着。柱间的手随着斑的动作套弄着事物，斑亲吻着柱间的颈脖，不时鼻间喘息着。

　　柱间感觉到身体有些发热，距离上一次的亲昵已经是许久之前的事情，忙碌的时候可以暂时忽略，可是眼下这个时候，就如同干稻草一般，一下子被欲火所点燃。

　　“斑，你的伤口……”柱间的理智提醒着他，现在可不是交媾的时候，他试图用另外一只手推开斑，可是手上已经能感觉到斑的欲望正滴着黏腻的液体。空气中腾起男人之间的麝香味道，柱间感觉到自己的下体也跟着发硬起来。斑吻着柱间的嘴唇，堵住他下面要说的话，他眼下的确不适合跟柱间激烈的运动，但是做一些小动作还是游刃有余。

　　柱间被吻得说不出话，他的鼻间只能轻哼着，因为斑舔弄自己的嘴唇而闭上双眼。斑吮吸着柱间的舌头，索取着柱间口中的津液，随后他闷哼一声，已经在柱间手里激射出来。空气中的味道一下子变得更加浓郁，柱间软在床上，裤子那里鼓鼓囊囊的。斑松开柱间的嘴唇，喘着说道：“柱间，让我帮帮你……”

　　柱间看了斑一眼，还是找他所说的做了。他松开了腰带，脱掉了自己的裤子，那兜裆布里的性器格外明显，斑抚摸着那根东西，随后跪在柱间的两腿间，张口吞没着。

　　柱间向上挺着自己的腰，久违的快感来袭，柱间的股间一阵阵发紧。斑的双手正套弄着柱间欲望下的囊袋，他舔舐着挺立的性器，又吞吐着饱满的顶端。柱间的喘息也随着斑的动作而越发的粗重，斑抬头看了柱间，只见柱间面泛潮红，那双眼睛也是湿漉漉的，就像是被眼泪冲刷过一样。他狠狠一吸，柱间尖叫一声，已经在斑的口中喷溅出来。

　　腥膻的味道射了斑一嘴，斑探身过来，亲吻着柱间。柱间皱着眉头吞咽着斑度过来的东西，人还有些迷迷糊糊，等高潮后的茫然过去之后，柱间气得锤了斑肩头一下。

　　“哎呀。”斑呼喊一声，柱间以为自己太用力，又收回手。

　　“斑，你没有事情吧……”

　　“柱间……我没事。”斑看着柱间，露出一点笑意，他们两个人腻在被子里。柱间下体凉飕飕的，上身穿着衣服，可是他敏感的身体在这个时候，连布料的摩擦都觉得能带来丝丝异样。

　　斑在柱间的耳边哄着，柱间看了他一眼，最终还是变成了女人的模样。

　　

　　幕 四六二

　　即便是女人，那也是十分美丽风情的女人，男人的时候，衣服穿得刚刚好，可是当变成女人模样的时候，那饱满的上围便在领口显得呼之欲出。

　　斑埋在柱间的胸口嗅着乳香，在他脸颊旁边，就是乳头在衣服下面硬起的凸点，斑张嘴隔着布料就吮着那里，柱间呻吟一声，却顺势搂着斑的额头。

　　他的身体同斑紧贴着，斑半勃起的欲望贴着他的大腿根部，那炽热的感觉让柱间感觉到身体里不禁有了异样。

　　双腿之间的地方，因为浓郁的男性气息而分泌出了汁液，一点点从阴户中流了出来。柱间却无暇顾及，只因为斑对着他的乳头又啃又吮，许久没被这样对待的乳头从领口逃了出来，红艳艳、湿漉漉的出现在斑的面前，斑张口又再度咬着，仿佛婴儿那样吮吸着。柱间又痛又痒，两腿之间也跟着骚动起来，他只能不自觉开合着双腿，缓解那股感觉，却没想到，斑的手也来到他两股之间，二话不说的插了进来。

　　两根手指毫不费力的抽送着，湿润的阴户只是抽送间，那分泌出来的汁液就湿了斑一手，斑在柱间耳边说道：“柱间，你湿的好快……是不是喜欢这样子。”

　　“……”柱间说不出话，两腿之间的水声替他回答了，可惜斑不能将自己已经硬了的性器插进去，只能在柱间的耳边诱哄着：“柱间，我好喜欢你……它也喜欢你……”他说着，便挺了腰，用自己的欲望撞着柱间的手。

　　柱间当然明白斑的意思，红着脸，却没有握着斑的性器。斑却在这个时候，又插入了一根手指，三根手指在柱间的花穴里齐头并进，将那里的水声抽插得越发大声，柱间的身体打了个激灵。惊喘一声，还是在斑的催促下，握起了那根东西。

　　“握着它……它想你了……我知道，你也想我。”斑说着，吻着柱间的嘴唇，手指还在抽送着。柱间丰满的胸脯紧贴着斑的胸口，两个人身体都热得厉害，汗水已经浸透了衣服，柱间两腿之间的汁液已经漏了斑一手，淅淅沥沥的将床单都打湿了。斑将黏腻的体液抹在柱间的大腿上，那微凉的感觉让柱间花穴一阵阵的空虚，收缩着。斑的手指此时狠狠的插在柱间的深处，许久没有接受这样对待的花穴一时间喷出了热液，柱间下半身都一阵高潮后的酥软。他靠在斑的怀里，感觉到斑的手指抚摸着自己的嘴唇，那滋味有些酸，又不知道为什么透出了甜味，斑凑在他耳边说：“柱间，这是你自己的味道……”

　　这样的话，让柱间一时又羞又气，他瞪了斑一眼，可是斑这时候却用自己的东西，顶了顶他，说道：“柱间，它还在呢。”

　　柱间和斑对视一眼，犹豫了一下，还是矮下身，跪在了斑的腿间。张口吞下斑硬的不行的欲望，男性浓郁的味道让柱间闭上了眼睛，像记忆中的那样，舔弄着那里，从饱满的顶端，到挺立的柱身，那凸起的筋络，还有根部下面的囊袋。柱间跪在斑的面前，将它们都舔了个遍，斑呻吟着，只是看到柱间黑色的长发垂在自己的两腿间，这场景就足够刺激，更不用说柱间的嘴里是那么销魂。

　　如果不是理智压抑着，或许他已经抓着柱间的头发一阵操干。

　　斑压抑着，一边用手抚摸着柱间的长发，让自己的手指穿过柱间的发丝，然后轻轻的让柱间将自己吞咽的更深。

　　那饱满的柱头渐渐地都要到柱间的喉口了，斑呻吟着，感受到那舌尖舔着自己的铃口，他向后一退，沾满唾液的性器从柱间的口中出来了。一股股的射出浓精，柱间的脸颊上沾染了些，多半射在了饱满的胸脯上，那流下的精液滑进了乳峰间，柱间一愣，觉得别扭极了。

　　斑拉着柱间，两个人又躺在一起。毕竟是刚恢复的身体，两次高潮之后都该歇歇了。柱间的身体软绵绵的，也没什么劲，同斑靠在一起时，还能感觉到斑的皮肤同自己相贴。那汗水的黏腻感也沾染上来，男性的体味包围着柱间，说是讨厌的气味，也不是……反而让人觉得困倦。柱间感觉到斑的唇落在自己的颈项和胸口处，他睁开眼看了一下斑，发现斑也闭上了眼睛。

　　“斑？”

　　“嗯？”斑回应的时候带着点鼻音。

　　“没什么……”柱间说完，就感觉到乳尖又被斑咬了一口，就像是孩子一样，吸吮着他的乳头，又握着他另一边的乳肉，柱间没力气跟他计较，两个人不知不觉就睡着了。

　　

　　柱间醒来的时候，古怪的做起了淫梦。

　　下体说不出的酥麻，就像是被什么抽插着一样，他只能挺着腰迎合，发出脸红耳赤的浪叫声。这样不堪的梦，让柱间惊慌失措的逃离，可是当他睁开眼时，却发现枕边已经没有了人，而花穴那里快感如潮。

　　柱间的双腿大张着，斑的头埋在两腿之间的位置，用双手分开柱间的花穴，灵活的舌尖在里面进进出出的抽插着。

　　那荒淫的梦想必来源于此。正在逗弄柱间的斑感觉到两边的大腿绷紧了，一抬头，看到柱间正瞪着自己，斑二话不说，手指猛地插到柱间深处。

　　“啊，不……不要……”柱间惊叫着，在猛烈的抽插下，又高潮了一次，原本想要撑起身体的手也软了下去，柱间大张着腿喘息着，半晌才回过神。

　　“斑……你这个……”柱间瞪着斑，这时候斑已经把手擦干净，他刚才一边猥亵着柱间，一边在手里套弄着出来了，这才觉得情潮被平息下来。斑看着柱间，说道：“毕竟也这么久了……”

　　“你一直都……？”柱间意识到斑的意思。

　　斑看着柱间，眼神温柔，说道：“你不也是如此吗？”

　　两个人这么长时间，谁都没有第二个人，如今兜兜转转，又睡在了一张床上。

　　柱间也没法生着斑的气，只能等呼吸平息下来，伸手去穿一旁的衣服。

　　而斑推开了窗户，让清新的空气入到房间里，柱间已经变成男人的模样，将衣服穿在身上。

　　他站起身，看着斑身上的汗水，皱着眉头说：“你也不嫌脏。”

　　“我已经让四郎去烧水了。”斑回答道，柱间瞥了他两眼之后不久，热水便送了过来。柱间替斑解开了绷带后，替他擦拭着身上的汗水，随后又替伤口换药。等忙碌完毕之后，斑看着柱间，说道：“今天还过来吗？”

　　柱间绷着个脸没有点头，斑立刻起身拉了柱间的衣角，柱间说道：“你多大岁数的人，怎么还耍赖起来了！”

　　斑不说话，只是看着他，柱间对着斑没有办法，说道：“今天若是不过来，明天也会过来的。若一天到晚泡在你这里，扉间迟早会知道的。”

　　斑说道：“他知道……会怎么样？”

　　柱间说道：“斑，有些事情你应该明白，我已经让扉间等了许多年，他对于我回去的事情，也是十分开心。我不能不考虑他的心情……”

　　斑看柱间为难的神色，知道自己试探得太早，如今已经得到许多，再逼着柱间也只会让他更加为难，于是说道：“柱间，我都明白……我不会让你为难的。”

　　这句话也让柱间放了心，他说道：“那我去村里了。”

斑目送着柱间离开，看着自己身上的伤口，心里也不知道是希望它好得快些，还是慢些。

 

柱间回到木叶，晴树知道他必经过哪几条路，就蹲守在路口等待着他。柱间看到晴树有些意外，问道：“你怎么会在这里？”

“同母亲打声招呼。”晴树说道，他把扉间问起的事情同柱间讲了一遍，算是让柱间明白该如何作答，柱间听到晴树所说的，眉头轻皱，心里有些愧疚。

他心知扉间不会原谅斑，但是，自己偏偏没办法控制自己的心。他想起斑所做的那些事情，要说没有气愤，是不可能的，只是比起气愤，看到斑要自尽的时刻，只觉得一股恐惧袭上心头。他是那么的恐惧失去斑，所以才会在最气愤的时候，都没有想过要杀死他，本能回避着斑的要害。

如果不是斑本就打算死在他的手下，他或许才是那个要输掉的人。这些心思，柱间今生或许都没办法同另外一个人说起，即便是扉间也不行。

“母亲？”晴树看柱间半天没有说话，疑问道。

柱间回过神：“我只是想到了一些事情。你说的我都知道了，不用担心，我知道该怎么回答扉间。”

“扉间叔叔很关心母亲。”晴树以为柱间是在介意扉间束缚自己，又说道，“其实最希望母亲开心的人，就是扉间叔叔。”

柱间拍了拍晴树的肩膀，说道：“我心里有数，你不用担心。我跟扉间可是兄弟。”他说完对晴树笑了笑，晴树立刻镇定下来，跟着柱间一起到村口分开。

　　幕 四六三

　　斑的伤势日渐恢复，等确定不影响行动之后，斑就回到了木叶，同大介等人联络。尽管大介对于斑的说辞还是有些怀疑，遭遇到了其他人的埋伏而不得不在外面养伤——这样的说法实在是让人难以信服。可是，没有确实的证据反驳斑的说辞，也只能认同他所说的。

　　斑回到木叶之后，却没有回到宇智波家继续住着，反而让玲子在靠近千手家的位置，偷偷置办了一间小院落，位置要偏僻，不引人注目。玲子花费了比正常要高的价格买入了这间宅子，小鹤知道之后，脸色不太好看，可是既然是斑的选择，他也没什么可说的。

　　他的父亲向来是个一意孤行的人，做下的决定又何曾考虑过其他？

　　小鹤心凉之余，也不想再去斑面前闹腾，他总是能回想起那时斑将自己推到一边的场景，一次次在脑子里回放，就像是他这个孩子从来不那么重要一般。

　　或者说，同千手柱间相比，始终要差了许多。

　　当然，斑也并不是全然冷漠，他买下屋子后，就跟小鹤在家摊开直接谈了。

　　“小鹤，你想必知道我是什么打算？”

　　小鹤心知肚明，便直截了当说道：“我不会搬过去的。”

　　“小鹤，一家团聚不好吗？”斑的语气沉重了些。

　　“一家团聚的时候，从来没有什么好的回忆。”小鹤继续说道，“父亲，我好不容易得的清净，你放过我吧。”

　　他语气都已经不是赌气，听起来只有冷淡和倦怠，斑听出他的意思，说道：“小鹤，你如果要怨恨，也该是怨恨我。是我执意要这样做的，你的母亲……”

　　“父亲，这样的话都是你在同我说，他什么时候同我辩解过？”小鹤反问，“这种事情他操心过吗？”

　　“柱间他不是完全不在意。”

　　“那就是不在意！”小鹤看着斑说道，“父亲，不要再一厢情愿了！”他说完，就直接出了房门，将斑留在家里。等小鹤再次回到家里的时候，斑已经让人收拾好一些常用的事物，让人送到那间小院落里，玲子还是留在这里照顾小鹤，斑只带了一名男仆和一位厨师。

　　

　　柱间来访的时候，斑正在屋子里喝酒，酒都没有温过，入口有些刺喉。

　　小小的院落有两间屋子，一间是厨房和仆人的房间，一间就是通室，斑坐在靠近窗户的位子喝酒，柱间走过来的时候，直接拿掉他的杯子。

　　“又是什么事情让你喝闷酒？”柱间瞥了眼小桌，连可以垫肚子的吃食都没有，斑这确实是闷酒没错了。

　　斑说道：“也没有什么事情。”

　　“没有什么事情就奇怪了。”柱间看着斑眉间的褶皱，“你这种程度的谎话，是骗我来安慰你吗？”

　　柱间这么说，斑反而笑了起来，说道：“那你来安慰吧，就当是我在骗你。”

　　“你上次骗我被打出来的伤还没好，现在又要讨打？”柱间坐下来，斑给他找了杯子，又摇了铃让人送点吃的过来，柱间刚从火影塔回来，一定什么都还没有吃过。

　　仆人送来了下酒菜，柱间和斑两个人对饮着，柱间推了斑一下，问道：“到底是什么事情？”

　　“小鹤不愿意搬过来，我是觉得那间宅子太大了，不如这间来得好。”斑说道，他如今跟柱间和好，想到小鹤的态度就倍觉遗憾。

　　柱间听到他提小鹤，已经明白是什么事情了，说道：“这件事情他也没有怪错，你就不要为难他了。”

　　斑闭上眼睛，说道：“我只是不想要小鹤怨恨你，毕竟许多事情都是因为我的缘故。”

　　柱间嗤笑一声：“你也知道是你的问题，这么久了，你也知道认错了？”

　　这对于柱间来说，才是真正稀奇的事情，斑过去可从来没有用这样的态度说话，如今怨气消散了许多，让他们两个也终于可以心平气和的谈谈某些事情。斑叹了口气，他给自己倒了杯酒，要和柱间承认有些事情，对于他来说还是很为难。

　　只是，他就是要承认，如今他的年纪也大了，就连受的伤也不会像从前好的那样快。这次睁开眼醒来的时候，一切都恍惚得像个梦。他当时没有回过味，如今反而渐渐品味出了时间的无情冷酷与怅然。

　　“柱间，我老了，可是你却没有怎么变。”

　　“你以前说我变了，现在却说我没变，到底变没变，你就没有准话吗？”柱间又笑话他。

　　斑说：“这么一说，我也糊涂起来了。”

　　柱间只是笑着，他觉得斑现在的样子很有意思，就像是另外意义上的傻男人，自己同自己过不去。不过，斑就是这样。

　　柱间笑着的时候，眼睛眯了起来，他的脸上已经有了酒醉的薄红，样子就像是春风吹皱了一波湖水。斑拉着柱间的手，又和他就着酒醉的样子，两个倒在了一起。通室最方便的就是宽敞，供他们倒下的地方绰绰有余。柱间喘息着的时候，又变成了女人的模样，这个样子承受欲望的时候，比男人要方便许多。斑没有直接将柱间的衣服脱掉，反而先把柱间的袜子给脱了下来。

　　毕竟穿得是男士和服，比往常更厚的衣服底下，是修长光裸的腿，斑脱了一只袜子之后，就能看到女人秀气的脚踝。他捧着柱间的足，随后就被另外一只脚踩在胸口，柱间望他的样子，比想象中更要惑人。

　　柱间睨着他，似乎是在欢迎他。斑给柱间脱了另外一只袜子，柱间踩着他的胸口说：“伤好得差不多了？”

　　“已经全部好了。”

　　为了证明这点，斑低头吻了柱间的脚踝，手掌摩挲着另外一只脚脖，修长笔直的腿在衣服外裸露着，直到大腿的部分，才被衣摆遮掩着。这若隐若现的风情，才是最让人心痒。斑顺势抚摸了上去，探到柱间大腿根那里。兜裆布勒在花穴上，柱间只要一紧绷身体，就能够感觉到那布料嵌入了凹陷的地方。对于花穴娇嫩的位置来说，布料还是粗糙了些，斑的手指隔着兜裆布抽动着布料，那里就一下又一下厮磨着柱间的花穴。不一会儿，柱间那里就湿润得厉害，将布料都给浸透了。斑感觉到指尖的湿润，呼吸粗重了一点，他伏身过来，柱间挺着胸对着他，乳尖已经因为欲望而挺立起来，即使是和服也遮掩不住那凸起的一点。

　　斑挤入柱间的两腿之间，膝盖继续顶着兜裆布，然后张嘴咬开了柱间的衣襟。柱间的手指搭在他的肩头，同斑对视着，斑的眼神总是那么的火热，带着渴望和侵略，他凝视着柱间，然后咬开他的衣襟，裸露出柱间蜜色的胸口。女人胸口的肌肤十分细腻，散发着阵阵的幽香，斑埋头在柱间的胸口间，湿热的吐息落在双峰之间，柱间搂着斑的颈脖，倒在了地上。斑啜吻着滑腻的乳肉，那里已经有一层细密的汗水，斑探出舌头舔舐着，粗糙的舌头刮过乳尖，柱间呻吟一声。

　　“柱间，这里都硬了……”斑的声音沙哑着，“你想我舔哪一边？”

　　柱间拍打了斑的肩膀一下，斑又说道：“那就两边都舔了？那看来还要再一个人……”

　　这分明是使坏的意思，让柱间只能开口说道：“左……左边就可以了。”

　　斑低笑一声，然后含住柱间左边的乳头，那里硬得像小石子，斑舔弄着乳尖，不时轻咬一下。柱间开过乳道，于是格外敏感，胸口一阵阵的狂跳，下体更是湿的一塌糊涂，那女性的幽香一阵浓郁过一阵，斑嗅着那气味，感觉到自己下体硬得厉害，便隔着柱间的布料磨蹭着。粗热的性器隔着层布，反而让人觉得越发渴望，柱间不禁用双腿环着斑的腰，两个人的下体紧贴着，花液浸透了兜裆布，都要从布料里滴落出来，也把斑的柱头给濡湿了。

　　斑向前顶了顶，连带着布料，浅浅插入到柱间的花穴中。柱间惊叫了一声，竟然就直接倾泄了一会，那从体内涌出的花液将斑的性器浇淋个边，柱间躺在地上喘息着，斑替柱间扯掉了布料，看到穴口一阵阵的收缩蠕动着。斑扶着柱间，二话不说插入了进去，柱间还在高潮的余韵中，只是被粗热的性器贯穿就忍不住抽搐了起来，他软在斑的怀里，乳肉同斑的胸膛紧贴着，斑扶着柱间的腰，上下操弄起花穴。湿热的花穴包裹着斑的欲望，就像是一张贪吃的小口，反复啜着斑。

　　斑的呼吸也变得沉重起来，他咬着柱间的颈项，双手抱着柱间挺翘的后臀，一阵阵地向上顶弄着。因为是坐在斑的怀中，性器也进入的格外深，柱间只能勾着斑的肩膀，倚靠在他身上轻喘着。濡湿的内壁绞着斑的欲望，随着每一下的抽插而痉挛抽搐着，斑的动作一下比一下沉，恨不得将自己的囊袋也一并插入到柱间的湿穴里。

　　柱间的花穴许久没有经历这样的对待，总是抽送个几十下，便到了小高潮，一股股花汁从柱间的体内用了出来，将两个人交媾处都弄得湿漉漉的。斑伸手一摸，就摸到了满手的滑腻，他抱着柱间，说道：“柱间，你摸摸看……”

　　他说着，就带着柱间的手抚摸着那里。柱间被捉着手，回避不了，他本来就羞窘的厉害，被斑带着抚摸到两个人交媾的地方。那娇嫩的软肉被操弄着外翻，斑的性器也滑腻得很，仿佛被淫液浸透了。柱间手上摸到那片滑腻，他手指稍微分开，都能牵出一道细丝。这个时候斑正向上猛地一顶，几乎要插入到宫口里，柱间又羞又窘，整个人都颤抖了起来，趴在斑的肩头呻吟，不知不觉又高潮了。

　　他靠在斑的身上，脑子里已经混沌一片，只记得斑也射在他身体里，那精液又浓又多，灌着他体内满满的。过了好一会，才从柱间的花穴里退出来，斑搂着柱间，说道：“柱间，你喜欢吗？”

　　柱间抬眼看他，眼睛都因为情潮而湿漉漉的，他都提不起力气瞪斑，只能瞥他一眼，然后说道：“都是……汗……”

　　斑让人拿了热水过来，跟柱间各自擦了身上，柱间跟他睡在一张被里。

　　在冬季快要来临的时候，两个人的体温使得被子里暖洋洋的。

　　柱间没一会就睡了过去。

　　

　　幕 四六四

　　斑身体过了几日，恢复的差不多了，就去火影塔报道。

　　接待他的人是扉间，坐在桌子后面，神情还是公事公办的样子。斑看到扉间，现在他同柱间和好了，看待扉间到底不一样，只是心里知道不能露出异样，于是还是面无表情的样子。

　　“我事先说，我不信你那套说辞。”扉间冷淡的说道。

　　“我知道你也不会信。”斑回道。

　　“至少可以确定的是，那天在峡谷战斗的一个人是你。”扉间说道，斑的伤受得蹊跷又严重，能做到这种事情的人，显然是参与到其中。

　　斑没有直接回答扉间的问题，他只是调整了坐姿，双手交叉放在桌上看着扉间。

　　扉间说道：“你这是什么态度？”

　　“你可以随便猜测。”斑说道，“但是我不会承认。”

　　“就算你不承认，这也是事实。”

　　“因为我是斑，所以我不承认的事情，绝对不会是事实。”斑淡淡说道，因为他是斑，没有人敢直接将他不愿意承认的事情扣在他身上，“即使怨恨我，那也随便吧。”

　　扉间冷哼一声，在这次的事情中，柱间的态度也是一贯对斑的放纵。他的兄长，只要是斑对木叶无害，便会纵容着一些行为。这也是他一直难以接受的事情，但是无可奈何，世界上也只有一个宇智波斑。

　　“我今天是来确定可以工作的。”斑说道，“你有什么事情需要吩咐吗？”

　　“这次的矿脉已经确定了，是金矿。”扉间说道，“你知道这意味着什么吗？”

　　“这处金矿既然是在火之国境内的话，就不该有其他人再惦记。”

　　“说是火之国的地方，也不是全部。”

　　“大名的意思呢？”

　　“他毕竟和他父亲不一样，做人留了一线。”

　　“我明白了。”斑说道。

　　拿到了任务，他也没有多停留的必要，斑站起身同扉间点了点头，就离开了。就在他要出门的时候，扉间忽然说道：“斑，我不管你在搞什么鬼，如果让我知道……”

　　“我的立场也从来没有改变什么。”斑关上门，将扉间的声音留在门后。

　　他走在廊上，按照规定，他应该去点起部下，带着他们去完成扉间的任务，但是距离出发的时间还有些余裕。

　　想到这里，斑下一刻就消失在了走廊上。

　　

　　柱间待在自己的房间里，临近秋季的尾声，他终于有了透口气的余地。当签完文书之后，柱间可以靠在椅子上好好休息一会，但是他还没歇多久，就感觉到房间里多了一个人。柱间单手结印，藤蔓抽打着房间里一角，一道黑影跃到了柱间的身后，柱间动也不动，感觉到一双手落在自己的肩头。

　　“明明知道是我，却还是动手了。”

　　“你这突如其来闯进，我动手又有什么奇怪的。”柱间没好气的说道，斑的手停留在他的肩头，力度适中的替柱间揉按着肩膀，柱间也放松了身体的肌肉，靠在椅子上，“今天是过来入职的？”

　　“是的，你的弟弟还是那么会使唤人。”

　　“他这是公事公办。”柱间说道。

　　斑说道：“你说是公事公办，那就是吧。”他的手指到了柱间的脸颊，揉按着脸侧的穴位，柱间觉得有些好笑，但是也放松的任由斑动作。

　　他闭上眼睛的时候，长而密的睫毛在眼睛处投下了淡淡的一层阴影，斑看着柱间放松的神态，弯下腰在柱间嘴唇上亲吻了一下。

柱间的睫毛颤动了一下，然后睁眼看着斑：“你过来就是为了做这个的吗？”

斑说道：“既然都来了，当然要来见见你。”他停顿一下，“我待会就要走了，兴许要几天的时间。”

“我知道，一路顺风。”

柱间抬手拍了拍斑的肩膀，告别这种事情，明明是没有必要的事情，可是两人此时心中都有着不浅的眷恋，柱间看着斑凝视自己的面孔，说道：“你在看什么？”

斑没有说话，只是轻轻揉着柱间的肩膀。两个人都没有说话，反而静默的在房间独处了一会儿。

随后，斑带着柱间的祝福走出了火影塔。

他转回头时，看到柱间屋子那里的窗户正站着人影，他们隔着很远的距离，可是目光却仍然在空气中交汇着。

柱间看着斑渐行渐远，不自觉把手放在自己的肩头。在过去的许多年里，这种离别时的怅然与他分别太久。如今，重新品味，竟然还有些苦涩的味道。

柱间将手搭在窗台，看着随着屋外随着秋风而落的枯叶。枯叶委地，柱间转身回到桌前坐着，一抬头看到被自己挂在办公室的字画，柱间不由轻轻叹息了一声。

这或许就是时间的可怖之处。将曾经拥有的那些东西，一点点的带走，最终只留下些微痕迹。

　　

　　晴树回到千手的时候，看到了柱间正坐在家里的走廊上，他有些意外，柱间听到了他的脚步声，转过身同他招招手。

　　“这些天辛苦你了。”柱间说道，斑回到木叶前的那几天里，他很多时间都不在家里，都是靠晴树和蜜豆两个人给他圆过去，不然的话，恐怕扉间早就知道他和斑和好的事情了。这件事情也并不是柱间想要瞒着扉间，只是他隐约觉得没有一个合适的时间。贸贸然跟扉间说这个消息，一是担心扉间反应过激，二是担心会出什么事端。

　　晴树坐下来，左右看看，似乎是怕被人听到他和柱间的谈话。

　　柱间笑着说：“有我在，你还担心什么？”

　　晴树有些不好意思：“我就是……忍不住担心。”

　　“你这个谨慎的样子，和扉间倒是很像。”

　　晴树听他这么说，反而脸上笑容更大，他挺喜欢这个说法的，毕竟，在他的心目中柱间和斑都是顶尖的忍者话，那么扉间一定是他心目中最渊博的那个忍者。

　　他跟随在扉间的身边，学习到了不少的事物，能被说像，实在是很荣幸。

　　晴树想到要说的事情，便道：“今天，您怎么回来了？”

　　“因为没必要了。斑的身体已经好的差不多了，他从扉间那里领了任务，你没有听说吗？”

　　晴树没收到消息，于是摇摇头。

　　柱间说道：“斑现在确实需要一些事情来抹消言论。”

　　晴树说道：“这个我了解。”他想到才从矿脉那边回来的辉夜，“母亲，你去见过辉夜了吗？”

　　“见过了。”柱间说道。

　　他怎么可能不去见辉夜？之前在照顾斑的间隙去看了看辉夜的情形，和同伴一起回来的辉夜，对所发生的事情，固然有些怀疑，但是还是把不满压下了。柱间私下处置了从中做手脚的人，因为一开始，斑的目的就只是拉开时间差，柱间的处罚也并不算重。

　　“这次父亲实在是对不起他……”晴树小声说道。

　　“辉夜也能学习点教训，不要以为身为继承人就能驾驭族人，他还是有些东西要学习。”柱间淡淡地说道，辉夜的确很出色，但是在他们这些大人看来，还是有些生涩。

　　晴树听到柱间这样的评价，没有多嘴。这个时候，玄关又传来了动静，扉间也从实验室里回来，看到晴树和柱间两个人并排坐，显然让他的心情好了不少。

　　扉间说道：“你们两个都在这里偷懒吗？”

　　“如今最繁忙的时节已经过去了，休息一下又有什么要紧的。”柱间随口说道。

　　“兄长就是道理多。”扉间回道。

　　“所以我才是兄长啊。”

　　扉间听到柱间这么厚着脸皮的回答，嘴里嘟囔了两句，一旁的晴树偷笑了两声，也被扉间一并瞪了：“你小子，笑什么呢？”

　　晴树把头摇得像拨浪鼓，连忙否定道：“我什么都没笑。”

　　扉间嗤笑了一声，也在一旁坐下。他们三个人少有这么惬意的时候，柱间近来心情舒畅，就拉着扉间有一搭没一搭的聊天，晴树在一旁听着，不时抿了抿嘴。

　　如果做兄弟，能像扉间与柱间这样的，那实在是一件很幸福的事情。

　　只是，想到小鹤，晴树心中还是不免黯然。

　　现在，他是没有余力规劝他的兄弟了。

　　

　　幕 四六五

　　斑外出了十数天，敢在入冬前回到了木叶。算他运气好，才回到木叶没多久，入冬后的寒风就开始嗖嗖的刮。

　　大家都不愿意出远门了，这个时候最惬意的事情，就是一家围着被炉吃起寿喜烧。

　　这个冬天的木叶并没有什么大事，于是家家户户也就安心的蹲坐在被炉里。辉夜算是最不合群的一个人，也被柱间送了套被炉，惹得日向千寻时常去他家里蹭着被炉。

　　日向千寻家毕竟是日向大族，家里也住着些叔叔伯伯和旁支的人，人多了，规矩也就多，对于日向千寻来说，最舒服的就是躲在辉夜的家里蹭着被炉。

　　辉夜如今身形已经长成了，四肢修长是柱间的遗传，面貌又有田岛的严肃，也有柱间年轻时候的清俊，就日向千寻看来，有不少的女孩子偷偷喜欢辉夜，只是柱间从来都是不假辞色，活像是姑娘欠了他的钱。

　　辉夜进屋的时候，女仆们正陪着千寻聊天，他们吃着被炉烤热的橘子，于是整个房间里都是橘子又酸又甜的柑橘味道。

　　辉夜闻着忍不住皱眉，看到日向千寻懒洋洋的样子，忍不住说他：“你这是像什么话？”

　　“你这个语气，跟我老妈子一样。”千寻回答道。

　　“我如果是你的老妈子，就直接拿着扫帚将你直接扫出去。”

　　“你这个家伙。”千寻作势要扑辉夜，可是终究被炉里暖和，他于是扑不起来，只能看着辉夜干瞪眼。

　　辉夜跪坐在被炉旁，这种堕落的东西，他才不会去尝试，他问道：“我让你调查的事情怎么样了？”

　　“斑的行踪不是那么好查的……但是，可以确定的是，那次峡谷战斗，他一定是其中之一。”

　　“这个我也有所猜测，但是现场可能存在着……第二、第三个人……”辉夜判断道。

　　“有没有可能，是你的母亲？”千寻突然说道。

　　辉夜愣了一下，沉吟了一会，才说：“不排除这一点。”

　　“那你要去试探吗？”

　　“如果母亲想告诉我的话，他已经告诉我了，既然现在不说……”辉夜停顿一下，“我也尊重母亲的决定。”

　　“……哦？你以往可不是这样做的。”千寻说道。

　　“你的话有点多了。”辉夜冷淡瞥他。他想到自己回来时候，柱间立刻就来看他，支开了其他人，特地询问他在失去联系后的几天情况。就他打听的，那些相关的人员也都受了教训，柱间过去从来都不愿意动用火影的特权，却是一再的为他而使用，他实在没什么可计较的。

　　“其他调查的事情呢？”辉夜继续问道。

　　“修行吗？”千寻说道，“在木叶，我们的程度已经很难再向上提升了。辉夜，你现在也该做决断了，准备好一下，同柱间大人告别吧。”

　　他的话让辉夜更加沉默，这是他这几个月都在思索的事情。在木叶这个固定的地方，大的麻烦都是有几位资深的忍者处理，他这样按部就班的修炼，要什么时候才能有打败斑的力量。最好的方法，就是他带着这几年的积累出去远行，只有未知的外界才是最好的试炼。

　　“这个事情，我心里已经有决断了。”

　　“我就知道，你是个果决的人。”千寻拍了拍辉夜的肩膀，起身告辞，“那我也就去准备自家的事情了，等你的好消息。”

　　房间里这时候也就剩下了辉夜一人，他看着温暖的被炉，想到很久以前的事情。

　　很多年前的冬天里，柱间在最冷的时候，会扛着父亲无奈又谴责的目光铺起被炉，跟他一起躲在被炉里，懒散地度过冬天。

　　那温暖的被炉也是常常烤着橘子，父亲看不过眼，可是也拿母亲没有办法，最后还被他们两个人给拖拽了进去。父亲平时那样的威严，谁又知道会有这样的一面呢？

　　辉夜想着出神了，看到桌上的橘子，自己也剥了个，然后他皱了皱眉。

　　这橘子入口也太酸了。

　　

　　这个冬天里，柱间在千手家铺起了被炉，家里也只有他、蜜豆和几个年纪大的女仆在用，扉间觉得这样实在太堕落，而晴树即便有兴趣，在扉间的眼刀前也根本不敢钻进去。

　　休息日的时候，柱间喜欢窝在里面喝茶，浑身暖洋洋的时候，再看两本话本是最好不过的事情。

　　扉间看不惯他懒成这样，抓着晴树去下棋，算是眼不见为净。

　　柱间也乐得自在，在被炉里滚来滚去。

　　斑来的时候，掀起的窗户卷进了寒风，害的柱间打了个激灵。

　　“你就不会走正门吗？”柱间抱怨着，他看着翻窗进来的斑，斑看起来连衣服都被这阵寒冷夜风给吹硬了，脸颊都有些发红。斑坐在柱间的身边，用手背碰了一下柱间的脸颊，柱间“嘶”了一声，捂着自己的脸，说道：“真是凉。”

　　“是有点冷。”斑看着柱间的样子，露出点笑容。在家里惬意的柱间，看起来有了许多过往的模样，爽朗里又透着些天真的味道，看起来什么事都不萦于心，让人也跟着心情好了起来。柱间伸出手捂住斑的双手，让斑的手渐渐暖和起来。

　　“你从哪里过来的？”

　　“从家里，刚看过小鹤。”斑说道。

　　冬日里，宇智波家很是清冷，他知道柱间被扉间盯得紧，就陪小鹤住了几天——明明扉间什么线索和证据都没有，就是能够自发的盯起柱间。真是奇了怪了。

　　“小鹤怎么样？”

　　“老样子，我也不强求了。”说完，挣脱了柱间的手，他已经暖起来了。

　　人缩在被炉里的柱间，脸颊因为温度而显得有些红润。斑嗅到了房间里的柑橘味道，说道：“你还是喜欢用这样的方式吃橘子。”

　　“这样挺好的。”柱间说道，随手掰了几瓣喂给斑，“味道也很甜。”

　　斑吃了橘子不说，还舔着柱间的手指，等舌头在柱间的指尖甜了一圈，斑才慢慢说道：“确实很甜。”

　　具体是哪个甜，就不明白他的意思了。

　　柱间故作镇定的擦了擦手指，望向外面，若无其事的说：“不知道扉间、晴树他们什么时候回来。”

　　“他们都已经是大人了，就不要管他们了。”

　　“晴树可还不是……”

　　“但是扉间会照看好他。”斑说道，他凑近了柱间，吻着柱间的嘴唇，柱间的嘴里也有橘子的味道，整个人品尝起来，也是那股子甜蜜的味道。斑和柱间倒在榻榻米上，柱间因为打扮身子出了被炉，瑟缩了一下，被斑压着，斑说道：“我来给你取暖好了。”

　　“有被炉就够暖的。”柱间想到上次跟斑做事，就觉得有些辛苦，他体质敏感，不知不觉就高潮了许多次。

　　“被炉太热了，还是人的体温最好。”斑一本正经的说着，手却在很不正经的解着柱间的衣服。

　　柱间说道：“会冷的。”

　　“那穿着衣服，我也不会介意。”斑看着柱间，那双眼睛闪烁着兴奋的目光。柱间感觉到斑的手探入到自己下装里，将兜裆布直接给扯了出来。这样下面就完全是空着的，柱间扭着身体，却还是配合着斑，变成了女人的模样。私处就被斑的手抚摸着，那手独自探入到其中，在柱间的入口轻轻叩着。柱间不自觉张开了腿，斑的手指就长驱直入，浅浅的抽插起来。斑则将柱间的两腿分开成一字，让中间大敞着，这样看起来，似乎比光着腿还要放荡些。

　　柱间的上半身还是被衣服紧紧束缚着，斑看着衣服下饱满的胸脯，不轻不重的用另外一只手揉着胸口，问道：“涨不涨？”

　　柱间被突然增大的上围给憋闷到，只能将腰带松开，于是衣服就散开在斑的面前，斑看着无遮无拦的柱间，覆压在他身上，开始舔弄着柱间的胸口。

　　柱间被他啃咬得都要以为自己又到了哺乳期，就像是个喂不饱的孩子，咬着他的乳尖不放口，柱间只能抱着斑，双腿大张着，感觉到斑将自己拉进了。

　　斑挺身一入，将自己的欲望嵌入柱间身体里。柱间呻吟一声，将斑的欲望吞得更深。

　　就在这个时候，门外响起了脚步声，柱间一下子紧绷起来，斑被他一时收紧的花穴差点绞得缴械，连忙撑在柱间身上，强自忍耐着倾泄的感觉。等平复下来后，便开始抽送着。柱间听着外面的脚步声，不免紧张起来，明知道是仆人的脚步，却还是担心人家会发现这里的动静。

　　他拍着斑的背，打算让他赶紧收拾一下走人，可是斑却没有理会，反而将柱间直接抱起，让他坐在自己的身上。方便他一张口，就将柱间的乳尖吞入口中，他时而怜爱着左边那粒，又舔又吮，时而怜爱着右边那粒，用牙齿轻轻啃咬着。

　　柱间感觉到来自胸口上的撕扯感，闭着眼睛呻吟着，等出了声，他忽然觉得要是被人听到该如何是好，于是便干脆要在斑的肩头。

　　斑并不介意吃痛，直接抱着柱间抽插起来，他每一下动作都是大开大阖，似乎是要一口气干进柱间的子宫里一样。柱间感觉自己上了一匹烈马，身体摆荡不休，粗硬的性器一次又一次顶弄着柱间的软肋。他只能把斑咬得更紧，胸口的双峰也是上下颠弄，软肉贴在斑的胸口上，让他心猿意马，于是一点喘息的机会都不给柱间，让他在自己身上呻吟不止。

　　这时，门外来回的脚步声仿佛越来越近了。

　　“柱间大人，是热水烧好了。”蜜豆在门外说道，“您，要不要沐浴。”

　　柱间没有答话，可是这个时候斑反而不断的戳刺着他，在耳边道，“柱间，不回答她吗？”

　　柱间感觉到那一下下的动作，摇着头，可是斑却又低头啃着他的乳尖，牙齿拉着乳头，仿佛要将它扯下来一样，柱间又痒又疼，下半身反而绞得更紧。

　　他只能说道：“等……嗯……等会……”柱间边说边喘着，斑知道蜜豆是熟人，才敢这样放荡，蜜豆在门外感觉到柱间声音的异样。她如今已经不是大姑娘了，于是忙应道，“那我离开了……”

　　“也……别让别的……人……过来……”柱间断断续续地说，蜜豆在外面含糊回答了。

　　柱间的声音，让她这会也不好意思起来。

　　斑看着柱间脸上流下的汗水，长发都几乎是要贴在了颈上，他拂开了发丝，吻着柱间的脸颊。

　　随后，将柱间压在地上，斑抖动着腰一阵狂干。

　　这个时候，柱间哪里感觉到冷，整个人都像是被火烤一样，汗水都要将身下的榻榻米给染成个人形。

　　他扭着腰，迎合着斑的动作，动作放荡，可是柱间言辞要羞涩得多，只是咬着嘴唇，只露出了些许呻吟。

　　“柱间，不会有其他人，叫大点声。”

　　柱间摇了摇头。

　　斑便挺腰，性器顶弄厮磨着敏感的那处，柱间腿大张着，私处满是交媾后的痕迹，连娇嫩的软肉，都是艳丽的蔷薇色。

　　柱间脑子里一片混沌，声音不知不觉便大了起来，最后，斑吻着迷离状态下的柱间，将精液射进柱间的体内。柱间给烫得浑身发软，不知不觉，下身喷溅出了一股股的阴精。

　　　幕 四六六

　　性爱过后，房间里一阵阵的味道，柱间从恍惚中回过神，脸就给味道臊得厉害。他看着斑，催促道：“快点把窗户打开，不然谁都知道这里发生了什么事情！”

　　因为是在千手家，斑先将柱间的身上擦拭干净，为他穿上衣服。柱间身体还是软着，斑手上的棉布擦拭着柱间的下体，只是触碰到敏感的软肉，柱间就忍不住把腿并起来。斑的手被夹住，他旋着手腕，哑着嗓子说道：“柱间，你把我夹得太紧了。”大腿内侧的柔嫩皮肤磨蹭着他的手背，斑感受着柱间肌理的质感，不由得浮想联翩。

　　柱间一听，连忙松开了，可是因为一时激动，那花穴里的东西一股股的流了出来，白色的浊物顺着股间流淌在榻榻米上。那失禁一般的感觉让柱间呻吟几声。他红着脸，说道：“斑，你就这么干活的吗？”

　　“我也想给你好好擦干净……”斑看着柱间腿间那淫靡的样子，只能反复调整着呼吸，“只是，柱间……你要知道这有点困难。”他们两个人各自忍耐着，总算替柱间擦干净了下体。柱间自己拢好衣服，看到斑起身去开窗户。

　　夜风窜入室内，屋子里的温度一会儿就下去了。柱间睡在屏风后，挡住了不少的风。斑老老实实的跪在榻榻米上，用找到的棉巾擦干净榻榻米上的那些痕迹。一时干不了的湿痕，只能用坐垫掩盖着。灌入房间里的冷风冲淡了浓郁的味道，随着斑把最后一个坐垫放好，房间里只剩下寒风凛冽的感觉。

　　柱间裹着被子，看着斑整理好自己的衣服，说道：“准备走了吗？”

　　“如果被扉间发现，会让你难办吧。”

　　这件事确实是这样没错，柱间默认了这点，斑于是跟柱间道别了一句，从窗台上翻身出去。柱间自己将窗户关上，看到斑的身影跃过了墙壁。斑看起来熟稔地像做惯了这种事，柱间只是这样想着，就觉得好笑。

　　

　　这件柱间觉得十分好笑的事情，不知不觉，也在这个冬日里维持了一个多月的时间。

　　在这一个多月的时间里，斑多数时候都是来往于千手家的屋子和宇智波家之间，少数时候，柱间见扉间没怎么注意，也会偷偷到那间小屋里住上几晚。

　　两个人如今的状态，就跟是偷情一般，这样没有浮在明面上的恋情，也是别有一番风味。

　　白日里，两个人就算见面，也是普通人一般的打着招呼，只是在斑转头回望柱间的时候，能看到柱间冲自己眨眨眼睛；两个人擦身而过时，柱间就感觉到自己的手心被斑忽然勾了一下，等他回过神，斑已经和别人走远了；偶尔的一错眼，目光在空气之中交汇，这种他人所不知的隐秘感，成了他们最大的乐趣。

　　柱间回到家中的时候，蜜豆有时会发现斑来的痕迹，等她发现后，便替柱间悄悄的望风，有时即便是蜜豆都没有发现，于是斑和柱间两个人躲在屏风后面，斑会贴着柱间的耳朵，说着悄悄话。

　　柱间闲暇之余，会想到从前和斑在野外相逢的那会。

　　忍者在那个时代都是要彼此隐藏着身份的，他们在维持着自己的神秘之余，都会对着家族隐瞒对方的存在。

　　过去和现在，奇异地重叠在了一起。

　　

　　等到木叶下雪之后，柱间总算有了空闲的时间了。

　　作为火影，也不能一天到晚待在木叶，好歹借着下雪封路的时候，没有琐事打扰，享受一下真正的生活。

　　雪落后的木叶在下雪后成了白色的世界，这样的天气里，即使是火影都能有一两天的假期。扉间也能够有喘息的时间，然后，喜欢钻研忍术的扉间带着晴树钻进了实验室里。柱间本来打算约着辉夜去温泉的，只是辉夜似乎有别的事情在忙碌，同日向千寻两个人前往了外地。

　　晴树在进实验室前，给柱间一个建议：不妨和斑出去逛逛。

　　斑自然是举了双手赞成，将所有的行程都抛开到了一边，不动声色地跟柱间离开了木叶。

　　虽然外面大雪封路，可是对于两名忍者来说，并没有什么阻碍的。

　　他们两个人穿着忍装在山路、林间飞跃着，前往的地方是距离木叶最近的温泉乡，在这个时节，好好的泡一次温泉是件再惬意不过的事情。柱间和斑两个人在路上还饶有兴致的竞速起来，最后两个人齐齐来到了大门口，掀起的风声将屋檐的积雪都刮落下来。坠落的积雪在地上留下了一个大大的鼓包，将在门口等候的门童都给惊吓到，睁眼才发现是两名忍者站在自家的门口，立刻机灵的招徕客人。

　　斑和柱间两个人谁都不差钱，温泉旅店因为大雪封路的时候，空出了一整个浴池，斑看着偌大的浴池，索性整个包了下来。

　　两个人打算在这个温泉乡度过难得的假期。

　　这家旅店的服务十分周到，对得起斑花的那些钱。

　　因为缺少客人，厨房里的厨师有了更多的时间去一展身手，于是到最后，端上来的刺身拼盘里，就连一旁的裱花都做的十分精致。

　　柱间和斑两个人吃完了之后，两个人穿着浴衣走在走廊上，朝着浴池走去，有一搭没一搭的聊天消食。

　　“还以为这里的生意会十分热闹，没想到加上我们也就只有五六名客人。”

　　“这样更好不是吗？”斑淡淡说道。

　　“话虽然如此，不过大家在温泉里，泡着温泉聊天，也是十分有趣的事情啊。”柱间随后想到还可以做温泉蛋，于是又让店家送来了几个鸡蛋和清酒。

　　温过的酒入口的口感适中，斑和柱间两个不知不觉喝了两壶酒，柱间的脸因为饮酒而变得红润，而斑则很满意这个浴场里，只有他和柱间两个人。

　　温泉的池水不深，两个人就算是坐在池子里，也能够将头探出来。柱间的头发用簪子簪好，但是即使如此，发尾还是湿润了，露出的修长颈项仔细一看，还能看到斑之前啜出来的吻痕。斑现在正看着那个痕迹，他露骨的目光也让柱间回过神，脸变得更红起来。

　　“你这个家伙，在看什么呢？”

　　斑没有回答，只是用行动表明了自己意图——他朝柱间靠近，直接挤在柱间的两腿之间，长臂一伸，已经将柱间固定在池壁与自己之间。

　　这样的话，斑的意图已经十分明显，柱间看着斑，继续说道：“斑，你这样，我都要喘不过气了。”

　　斑说道：“怎么会。”

　　他的脸朝柱间凑近，直接吻着柱间的嘴唇，柱间靠在池边，直接闭上了眼睛。斑的手在水下摸索着，不知不觉中，柱间的身体转换越来越不着痕迹，等到他贴近的时候，已经能够触摸到女人光滑的肌肤。斑呼吸粗重了一点，直接搂着柱间的腰将柱间狠狠拉近自己。下一刻，就能感受到挺立的双峰紧贴着自己的胸膛，那滑腻的乳肉随着柱间的身姿轻摆而在他的胸口上磨蹭着。随之硬起的乳尖顶在他的胸口位置，柱间柔软的嘴唇被斑反复品鉴着，随后柱间口中发出细微的呻吟，斑的手已经探到了他的两腿之间，逗弄着不自觉敞开的花穴。

　　斑揉弄着柱间小小的花蒂，柱间忍不住因为那说不清的滋味而扭着腰间，他挺起了腰间，身体从温泉中拔出了些，双臂下意识搭在池边，想要借此支撑着自己的身体。斑直接欺身上去，搂着柱间的腰将柱间抬起了些，柱间丰满的乳肉从温泉中浮现，那柔软的身体因为温泉烫过之后，水光中泛着潮红。

　　柱间抬眼看了斑一眼，两腿勾缠着斑的腰，斑揉捏着柱间敏感的花蒂，或轻或重的拉扯着。柱间在这样的刺激下，忍不住尖叫了一声，挺着自己的腰肢，温泉里冒出了些微的气泡，柱间随后胸口起伏着，饱满的胸脯颤巍巍的摇摆着。

　　他就这样小小地高潮了一会，斑将柱间抬起，柱间坐在池边，将脸埋在柱间的两腿之间。

　　柱间羞得不行，用手重重拍打着他的肩头，说道：“斑，你在干什么？！……嗯……不要咬那里……”

　　柱间立刻知道斑在干什么，那舌头舔上了最敏感的花蒂，对着花蒂下的小孔舔弄着，柱间只觉得那灵巧的舌尖连下面的尿道口都没有放过，将他反反复复的舔舐着。柱间在强烈的刺激下，扭动着自己的腰，两腿绞着斑的肩头，如果此刻被圈着的人不是斑，或许已经在柱间控制不住的力道下，直接昏了过去。

　　但是斑没有什么畏惧的，他感受到柱间施加在身上的力道，知道柱间在这样的逗弄下，没有丝毫的抵抗力。灵巧的舌头舔弄着，柱间的体内立刻泛滥成灾，原本刚刚高潮过一次，涌出一波花液，如今花穴急速收缩之下，那滑腻的花汁一股股的漫出来。柱间躺在池边，感觉到斑的嘴靠在自己的花穴处，那舌头舔进了自己的穴中，把那漏出来的液体一点都没剩的卷走。舌头挤入了内壁之中，被柱间的肉壁紧紧夹着。

　　湿腻的媚肉夹着斑的舌头，那粗糙的舌苔在内壁上一卷，已经将柱间刮得欲仙欲死。柱间发出了哭泣似的呻吟声，斑一抬头，看到柱间的小腹紧绷着，显然全身上下，都在这难以承受的快感下绷紧。

　　斑随后退开身，直接起身挺腰将自己早已经硬挺的欲望埋入柱间的花穴中，那粗硬的性器长驱直入，柱间的身体一弹，那灼热的欲望已经直接抵在柱间体内深处。斑搂着柱间，柱间的身体虽然在温泉之外，但是分明还热的厉害，两个人的交媾处浸在水下。斑就着润滑，直接开始抽插了起来，柱间双臂撑在壁上，发簪早就不知道丢到哪去了，黑发披在身上，露出了十分艳冶的姿态。斑怀抱着柱间，腰间用力着，柱间本来别过脸，承受着欲望，止不住的娇喘着，但是斑也没打算放过他，倾身就去吮吸着柱间的乳肉，牙齿啃咬着乳尖，一手的拇指还在搓揉着柱间的花蒂。

　　全身的敏感点都被夹击着，柱间的花穴急速的蠕动吮吸着斑的欲望。斑都忍不住抽一口气，瞥一眼柱间在性欲下的迷离姿态，动作越发的快速。温泉的水在他的动作下四处飞溅者，水珠落在柱间泛着潮红的身上，合着汗水一起滑落下来，柱间整个人像张满的弓，斑的每一下拨动都让他嗡鸣不已，那反复被操弄的花穴，外翻的娇嫩像花瓣似的张开，带着晶莹的露珠，斑每一次的冲刺，都有淫液混在温泉之中。

　　蒸腾的水汽让欲望的味道更加浓郁，柱间已经给蒸腾的头晕眼花，整个人都在一波波的情潮中找不到方向。

　　“啊……好快……”柱间的头发随着他的动作而甩出一串水花，溅在了斑的身上，斑狠狠搂着柱间的腰。他刚才在柱间的体内射了一次，但是在情欲下，那挺立的欲望一会儿又硬挺了起来，这一次的抽送间，白色的浊物在水中若隐若现，斑直接抱起柱间，带着他坐在水中，然后上下抽送着。

　　柱间坐在灼热的欲望上，没有一刻是能够停歇下来的，他只能双手揽着斑的颈项，承受着欲望，斑亲吻着他的颈项，听着柱间喉头的颤动。他的手指扣在柱间的双臀上，随着每一次的抽送而挤弄着花穴，柱间的身体不时因为小高潮而痉挛着，斑用沙哑的声音在他耳边问道：“柱间，你又丢了吗？”

　　柱间根本没办法回答他的问题，此时那张嘴里，除了呻吟也吐不出什么话。

　　斑又问道：“那这是什么？”

　　他在两个人交媾处抹着，在两个人的交媾处硬挤入一指，没想到还能再度被扩张，柱间喘息着道：“拿……拿出来……好……”

　　他还没说完，斑用力的操弄已经让柱间的话语支离破碎，那滑腻的体液被斑抹在柱间露出水面的锁骨上，散发着一阵情欲的骚腥味道。

　　那味道被温泉蒸腾着，反而萦绕在柱间的鼻间，他被斑操弄得上不来气，那反复被贯穿的花穴早已经在过度的敏感中麻痹了，全身上下都因为满溢的欲望而变成了性感带，就连斑在颈边的呼吸都能让柱间颤动不已。

　　温泉的水随着斑的抽送一波波的涌入到柱间体内，仿佛是另外一根性器，在斑操弄的间隙挤了进来，柱间在反复的抽送下已经濒临了极限。

　　连先前喝过的酒，都在这样的欲望下被透支殆尽。

　　随着欲望的攀上，柱间伏在斑的肩头发出哭泣似的呻吟，随着欲望攀至巅峰的尖叫，同样一股水流从柱间体内激射了出来。斑看到水里又腾起了气泡，在收紧的花穴中低吼一声射出。柱间随后被抱了出来，斑边射着边操干着柱间，随着下体浮出水面，柱间的下体汁水四溅，就连前面也忍不住溢出尿液。

　　柱间自觉失态，已经抬不起头，只能搂着斑的肩膀因为不能承受的欲望而啜泣着。

　　当斑拔出自己的性器时，那一股股的白浊从柱间的大腿内侧，顺着腿部线条一点点滴落在地上……

　　  
　　幕 四六七

　　斑这一次将柱间要得太狠，就连第二天的时候，柱间的两腿也仍旧没办法合上，柱间一天内也没有变成男人的模样，只因为花穴被操干得红肿起来。

　　柱间想到自己狼狈的样子，就忍不住责备着斑，还好温泉中没有其他的人经过，不然他要怎么面对那些人的目光。

　　斑欲望饕足，柱间数落的时候，也就不吭声的点头应是。柱间说什么就是什么，是他一时克制不住自己的欲望。

　　于是，第二天的柱间就在床榻上躺了一天，直到第三天才恢复变成了原来的模样。

　　斑心中还有些许的遗憾，不过这种心思不敢让柱间知道。

　　第三天的时候，雪已经停了，但是积雪已经铺满了房屋外，只有室内因为几个集中的温泉，还是十分温暖的体感。

　　休息好的柱间，于是跟斑坐在屋内的长廊，看着铺满皑皑白雪的庭院，因为没有其他人的打扰，一时场景内静谧的如诗如画，只有斑替柱间斟酒的声音。

　　“感觉已经很少有这么惬意的时候了。”柱间喝了口酒后，又吃了个温泉馒头。

　　斑没有作声，听着柱间在那边说着：“下次再过来的时候，可以也带上晴树和小鹤……”

　　斑有些惊讶柱间提出的这个建议，说道：“你愿意吗？”

　　柱间没理他，还在思索着：“辉夜自然也是要的，扉间肯定会知道……”他立刻就苦恼起来，毕竟这么一堆人凑在一起，恐怕是要打架了。

　　斑说道：“你倒不如把木叶的所有人都带过来。”

　　“这倒是个好主意……”柱间说道，“这样的话，大家都是过来泡温泉的，而不是来做那档子事情的。”

　　他想到第一天斑就做出了那么过分的事情，忍不住瞪了斑一眼，斑这个时候正咬着温泉馒头，假装自己没办法开口说话。

　　柱间的数落没有得到斑的反应，多打了几次空拳就腻了，但是还是警告他：“下次我喊停的时候，你不准再动了。”

　　斑说道：“什么都依你。”

　　得到了保证的柱间还是满意了。

　　

　　两个人惬意度假的时间总是短暂，到了第四天的时候，太阳已经从云中探出，也到了雪开始要化的时候。两个人付清了温泉旅店的钱，就离开了，和来时的仓促不同，这次两个人回去时反而放慢了脚步，漫步在山道上。

　　他们视线所触及的地方，都是皑皑白雪，在静谧的森林中，不时会有枝头的积雪落在地上。柱间玩心起来的时候，会故意弄出动静，看着积雪纷纷落在地上，“扑扑”的闷响在他看来，似乎是有趣极了。

　　两个人惬意漫步着，有时候还能看到进山的猎人，猎人同他们打着招呼，错身而过。

　　这一段路，柱间走的十分舒服，斑陪伴在他身边，两个人虽然话说的不多，但是总能想起记忆中的许多美好。

　　他们也遇到过山里下雪的时候，只是那时候年岁小，可以互相团着雪球给对方狠狠来一下。

　　下大雪的时候，还能从厚厚的积雪中团出雪人，只是两个人的技术都次得很。一个说自己堆的是狼，一个说自己堆的是老虎，但是怎么看都像是两个四不像的怪物。

　　那两个怪物最后也是粉碎在两个人的雪仗中。

　　忍者的雪仗就是这么残酷，当雪球以手里剑的速度飞出的时候，那杀伤力也不能小觑。

　　介于两人如今的年岁，一场跨越时间的雪仗并没有展开，柱间和斑两个人只是看着谁前方的积雪多，就引起枝头上积雪落下。好在两个人身手敏捷，虽然彼此坑害，但是谁也没有沾上积雪。

　　这样的旅程总是短暂，散步了大半天，他们两个人也还是到了木叶岗哨的位置。在这个地方，两个人就该分开了。

　　斑和柱间两个人对视一眼，也没有多说什么，就各自向着家的方向而去。

　　

　　柱间回到家里，恰好扉间刚好带着晴树回到家，看到他一身寒气未褪的样子，就知道刚从外面回来。

　　扉间说道：“你就在外面足足玩了三天半？”

　　“这个假期可是真不错。”柱间边说边伸着懒腰，脸上的笑容十分灿烂，扉间看他这个样子，想要说的数落也说不出口，只能坐在一旁，给自己倒了杯茶。

　　晴树跟着进了屋，看到柱间就唤道：“母亲。”

　　柱间同他点了点头，说道：“你们这几天怎么样？”

　　晴树反而是脸露了菜色，说道：“扉间叔叔研究起来，实在是废寝忘食。”

　　柱间露出不赞同的表情：“扉间，你如今年纪也不小了，该注意身体了。”

　　“我还没老到要注意身体的时候。”扉间不满道。

　　一旁的晴树看他们兄弟斗嘴，脸上露出了些笑意。这个时候，管家拿出了厨房做的年糕，让他们这些主人们尝尝。于是，一家人索性架起了小炉子，就着炉火烤起了年糕。那阵阵的香气让晴树心里一动，想到了宇智波家。

　　既然柱间回来了，那么表明斑也在，晴树说道：“母亲，我想给父亲那里送一点，毕竟小鹤是最喜欢吃甜食的。”

　　柱间说道：“那你去吧。”他想起如今不在木叶的辉夜，有些遗憾，假如辉夜在的话，他就可以把辉夜叫来，好好聚聚吃顿饭。

　　晴树出门对于扉间来说，是走的正好，有些话他总算是可以同柱间问问了。

　　晴树前脚走了，扉间就问道：“兄长，是不是……有事瞒着我？”

　　柱间被扉间的话吓了一跳，说道：“你怎么会这么觉得？”

　　“兄长这阵子总是会出门……你以为你和晴树的那些小伎俩能够瞒过我吗？”扉间皱着眉头说，手指在桌面上叩着，表达自己的不满，“我只是觉得，等我跟兄长开口的时候，兄长也不会骗我。”

柱间因为扉间的话而流露出不好意思的神色，他抓了抓头发，说道：“扉间，怎么会觉得我有事在瞒着你……”他心里多少觉得为难，毕竟扉间这样郑重其事的问起他。

扉间看着柱间，看到他脸上的神情，说道：“兄长是觉得这个问题为难吗？”

“只是多少会困惑吧。”柱间说道，“不过……扉间说的我也不是不能理解。毕竟，这些天……我确实都不常在家。”柱间咳嗽了一声，“但是，作为男人多少有些爱好，扉间你又不是不知道！”

扉间看着自家兄长，叹了口气：“难道兄长这些天都是在外面的赌档玩吗？”

“还有去泡温泉。”柱间笑嘻嘻地说道。

柱间脸上的欢欣神色让扉间面色好看了些，说道：“兄长有喜欢的娱乐，我很高兴……只是凡事适可而止。”

柱间连忙说道：“我知道的……下次，我们一起去泡温泉吧。”

扉间点了点头。他如今最大的希望，也不过就是柱间能够过得开心快乐，即便是看得出，柱间还是有事瞒着自己，但是脸上的神色从不是骗人的。至少他的兄长，如今确实是快乐的，那么他作为弟弟也就没什么可担心的。

无论怎样，千手扉间都会以亲人的身份一直陪伴着自己的兄长，这是他唯一能做的事情。

两人之间沉默了一会，扉间说道：“温泉旅店是在什么位置？既然下次要去的话，就大家一起去，冷落了晴树或者辉夜都不好。”

柱间接了话茬，说道：“我也是这么想的，就是不知道他们怎么看法。”晴树倒还是好说，只是辉夜如今同晴树不过是点头的关系，柱间就不免觉得为难。

　　就着这个话，扉间同柱间聊了聊两个孩子。没过多久，晴树回到家里，他俩才停下这个话题。晴树看着两个人之间的氛围，那些许的尴尬，他真希望是自己的错觉。

　　对于这些成年人，他始终还是不够了解啊。

　　

　　幕 四六八

　　柱间开春的时候，意外自己收到了一张丧帖。

　　故去的是日向家的家主，柱间这才恍然惊觉，原来已经过去了这样久。

　　春去秋来，木叶到如今都成立了许多年，那些当初并肩而战的朋友们都已经随着时间，而变得苍老，而有旧伤在身的人，更是不免在晚年觉得有些艰辛。

　　日向家是木叶的大族，操办家主丧事的时候，更是不惜工本，于是几乎大半个木叶的人都知道，日向家的家主已经走。

　　柱间清晨起来，就打算去灵堂拜候。他让蜜豆给自己穿上庄重的礼服，礼服穿起来很麻烦，尤其是柱间这样大大咧咧的人穿，更是觉得束手束脚。而蜜豆如今对此再熟练不过，他们两个人站在穿衣镜前，柱间看着镜子里的自己，说道：“蜜豆，你什么时候又换了面新镜子。”

　　“看得出来吗？”蜜豆看着镜子。

　　“比之前的还要清楚些。”

　　他们的镜子多是毛利人的工艺，近年来有些工匠学到了手艺，加以改良，于是镜子也就越来越清晰了。柱间看着镜子里的自己，也许是过去的那面有些模糊，于是柱间反而觉得如今看到的自己有些陌生。

　　蜜豆没有注意柱间的神态，只是边理着衣服边同柱间说：“柱间大人不喜欢吗？”

　　这样的一面镜子，得花费不少金钱才能买到。

　　柱间说道：“只是觉得镜子里的我看起来不像我。”

　　蜜豆转身瞥了眼穿衣镜，不免伤感道：“柱间大人还是过去那么挺拔，反倒是我……来到您身边的时候还是个小姑娘，如今都快成了个老太婆了。”

　　柱间看看她，说道：“哪有你动作这样的利索的老太婆……当初，你是跟玲子一块被月见买回家的。”而如今，月见已经走了。

　　柱间闭上眼睛，忽然觉得头有些晕，便扶着自己的头，然后摇晃了下脑袋。

　　这样也并没有使他感觉更好些，柱间于是拍了拍蜜豆，说道：“先等等，让我坐一会。”

　　蜜豆看柱间神色跟以往不同，说道：“柱间大人，这是怎么了？”

　　柱间不说话，只是指着一旁的茶水，让蜜豆给自己倒一杯。他倒是也想知道自己是怎么了，难道，虽然他的外表没有改变，身体的机能却还是下滑了吗？

　　柱间想到这里，不免有些怅然。

　　他稍微休息了一会，感觉好些了，就站起来检查一下衣服的细节，确定没有什么问题后，便前往了日向家。

　　

　　招待宾客的人里，其中就有日向千寻。他虽然跟辉夜一同出去，但是今日过世的人是他的祖父，自然该尽孝道。

　　于是，就跟着辉夜，两个人星夜兼程回到了木叶。

　　日向千寻的眉眼间还是难以掩饰疲倦，而辉夜也回家换了身衣服出现在场内。

　　他如今是宇智波家年青一代的顶尖人物，在众人的眼中，已经不再是火影同上任宇智波族长的孩子，而是宇智波一族未来的族长。从辉夜出现在日向家的院落里，就有不少人同辉夜寒暄，辉夜一一点头示意，要是相熟的人，两个人也会攀谈两句。

　　柱间来的时候，已经是快要开始的时候。作为火影，柱间成了最早上前的人，千寻和自己父亲在一旁同他答礼。柱间跪下同日向老族长遗体见礼的时候，还是感觉到有些头晕，他站起来之后，就回到原来的位置上，等到仪式的结束。

　　这样一跪就是不短的时间，柱间最初是觉得膝头有些酸涩，等到结束仪式，日向千寻和一干日向家的人将棺木抬出之后，柱间要站起来时，却感觉到一阵晕眩。

　　他有些踉跄，还好这个时候一只胳膊不动声色的托了过来。柱间眼角一看，瞥见了身旁的辉夜，嘴角露出了一丝微笑。

　　辉夜反倒皱起了眉头，他陪着柱间到了一旁，说道：“母亲，你这是怎么了？”他先前就跪坐在柱间后两个位置，柱间平日里跪正的姿势要笔直许多，更别说起来的时候比身后的人还慢了些，大家陆陆续续的起来，柱间反而落后了。他猜想柱间是不是身体不适，便走过去托了柱间一把。

　　柱间小声说道：“也是突如其来有些晕眩，大概是年纪到了吧。”

　　“母亲哪里像是年纪大了的样子……”辉夜说道，“还是去香姨那里看看吧。”

　　柱间本来只想敷衍着说到时候去看看，可是辉夜一脸坚决的样子，显然不是那么好糊弄的。

　　柱间只能点头说道：“我等明天就去找她。”

　　辉夜这才面色好转，说道：“平日里我不在村里，母亲也要好好照顾自己。”

　　“这个是当然的，你扉间叔叔不时那么好说话的。”

　　“嗯，有他盯着母亲，母亲大概能少胡闹点。”辉夜点头道，虽然他和扉间两个人关系不如从前，但是扉间对待柱间确实无可挑剔，自从柱间从宇智波回来，状态的变化他一直看在眼里。

　　柱间瞥他，说道：“你这个语气，就像我每天都在胡闹一样。”

　　辉夜说道：“母亲不高兴，那就换成活泼好了。”

柱间失笑，用肘部轻轻拐了辉夜一下。两个人从日向家出来，辉夜还有其他的事情，就同柱间分别了，临走时还是提醒了去千手香那里的事情。柱间没办法，看来他明天不去的话，辉夜肯定就要拖着他去了。

 

只是凡事都有万一，柱间本想着第二天照着辉夜说着去找千手香，可是谁想到的是，开春的时候，大名派来慰问木叶的官员也跟着来了。为了接待这些人，柱间平添了不少工作。

也就把这件事情忘在了脑后，而本该督促柱间的辉夜，也随后出了任务。

这次的任务还有些远，是要前往雷之国的边境。

宇智波泉奈一直在那个地方经营着，过一阵子才会传来有关的消息。族老们多少有些不放心他，这次趁着开春的时机，就让辉夜以族内的名义前往雷之国，代为视察一番。

他们知道辉夜同泉奈之间没有什么话可说，也正因为如此，才能把泉奈调查得彻彻底底。斑对于这样的安排并没有什么异议，毕竟这是泉奈和辉夜之间的事情。

辉夜离开之后，柱间连着几日都在忙碌着。

当然，也不止他，春季的时候也是任务繁重的时候。在冬季不方便做的事情，到了春来雪化的时候，大家的心思也跟着活络起来。

 

柱间早上起身的时候，就感觉头疼得不行，连进屋替他准备洗漱用品的蜜豆都忍不住说道：“柱间大人，你看起来脸色有些差，今天还是在家里休息吧。”

柱间边揉着眉心，边说：“再坚持一下好了，今天就可以把大名派来的人送走了。”就在前两天，他还要给大名写一封拒爱的心，那位痴心的大名即便是现在也还同他写着和歌。作为一个忍者，哪里想得出那些句子，只能随便敷衍了几笔，直截了当的拒绝了。

也还好，斑也出了任务，不然以斑三不五时来到家里同他相会的状态。若是瞥见了那封信，真是要出乱子。

终归是，不幸中的万幸。

柱间思绪间，蜜豆替他将衣服系好，口中不忘记说：“您这些天都忙着应酬，已经几天都没休息了。扉间大人要不是一头扎进了实验室里，一准儿要说您的。”

“好了，我知道了，等送走了麻烦的特使，我就好好休息。”柱间无奈说道，不能好好休息，他也不舒服。

蜜豆说：“那您快去前厅用餐吧。”

柱间随口应着，跟着蜜豆去了前厅，蜜豆看他最近休息不好，做的东西都十分清淡，但是即便如此，柱间吃着酱菜配粥，还是感觉到一阵恶心。柱间强压下恶心，眼看着时间快接近要去火影塔的时候，柱间扶着桌子站起身，却觉得眼前一黑。

“柱间大人！”

蜜豆的惊呼声成了柱间昏过去前最后的记忆。

柱间昏过去对于其他人来说，并不是一件小事。蜜豆让人把柱间抬起来安置在房间里后，挨个通知了家里的人。先是让人去拍实验室的门，再把火影塔里的晴树叫了过来。

最先通知的人还是千手香，也不管人家有没有病人，径直拉了过来。

等扉间从实验室冲过来的时候，千手香已经替柱间把好脉，脸色沉得像暴雨来临时的天空。扉间还不知道发生什么事，看她脸色，以为柱间是生了一场什么大病，连忙问道：“兄长怎么了？”

千手香同情看了一眼扉间，说出来的话像惊雷一样把扉间给活活劈傻了：“你兄长有了身孕！你平时是怎么照看他的！怎么又有这种事情，他现在一把年纪，难道还要让他生下来吗？”

扉间眼前一黑，看着睡在被里的柱间说不出话，想起前阵子柱间早出晚归或者不回家的时候，就觉得心口一阵阵绞痛。

对于兄长的恋情，他这位弟弟实在没有说话的余地，这一切都发生的太突然，他连接受的心理准备都没有。

 

　　幕四五四  
　　  
　　柱间现在还没醒过来，肚子里的孩子生父情况不明，这两件事情就像是一块石头沉沉压在扉间的心上。他无可奈何，只能坐在一旁，和千手香一起等待着柱间醒过来。  
　　  
　　好在柱间的情况并不严重，千手香喂他吃了点药，闻了闻通气的东西，没多久柱间就醒了过来。  
　　  
　　扉间眼见着柱间睁开眼，心里的那股子无名之火也跟着烧起来，他劈头盖脸问道：“你肚子里的那东西哪来的？”  
　　  
　　柱间还没意识到扉间说什么，扉间又问道：“兄长，我在跟你说，你肚子里的那玩意究竟是从哪里来的！”他这时候，怒气已经按捺不住，这句话听起来就像是道惊雷似的，让柱间的心一下子慌张了起来。  
　　  
　　他蓦然清醒，下意识摸了自己的小腹，张了张嘴，可是大脑一片空白，连自己说什么都不清楚：“吃香蕉来的。”  
　　  
　　真是混账话！  
　　  
　　扉间都要给这个回复气笑了，他说道：“谁的香蕉？！”  
　　  
　　千手香在一旁都听不下去了，这对兄弟的对话，还是不要有她这样的外人在场为妙。她站起身，开了门就要出去，柱间的目光追着她，原本指望着千手香给他帮腔，但是如今指望不上。  
　　  
　　“兄长！”扉间看着柱间，逼问着，“回答我。”  
　　  
　　柱间的理智告诉他，千万不要说出斑的名字，但是这会，走廊上传来匆匆的脚步，千手香一打开门，就看到晴树撞了过来。他们两个人撞了个满怀，千手香直接坐在了地上，扉间回头看到惊魂未定的晴树，就如同醍醐灌顶般想起了他之前和蜜豆帮忙遮掩柱间不在家的事情。  
　　  
　　他怎么就忘记这茬了？！  
　　  
　　扉间的怒火更盛，当初他问了晴树什么？  
　　  
　　晴树又是怎么回答他的？  
　　  
　　扉间站起身，怒目看着晴树，晴树张口问道：“发生什么……”  
　　  
　　扉间想也没想，一脚踹了过去，他这一脚哪怕下意识控制了力道，也直接让晴树撞在了墙壁上。  
　　  
　　“扉间！晴树！”柱间立刻上前想要拉着扉间，却慢了一步，扉间已经大步走了出去，把门狠狠甩上，对着晴树就是一通骂：“发生了什么事情？你母亲怀孕了！你和蜜豆……你们两个人做得好事！帮着他遮掩行踪，惹出这样的事情！”扉间的眼睛都气红了，他在晴树身上花了多少心力，将千手家的未来都寄托在他的身上，但是他的付出又得到了什么？  
　　  
　　晴树和柱间联手瞒着他，柱间更是有了孩子在身上！  
　　  
　　晴树此时已经滑落在地上，他虽然头晕眼花，但还是把扉间的话听的清清楚楚。疼痛和情绪的刺激让晴树流下了眼泪，他还没来得及说什么，就感觉到扉间提起了自己的领子，雷霆似的声音让晴树一阵阵耳鸣：“那个家伙是谁！”  
　　  
“扉间！”柱间这个时候刚推开千手香，一把拉开了房门，看到晴树被扉间拽着领子，立刻说道：“扉间，冷静点……有什么事情你直接问我就好了！快点把晴树放下来。”

“那孩子是谁的！”

“是斑的！”柱间想也不想直接说了出来。  
　　  
　　扉间眼前一黑，手上一松，晴树直接摔在地上，他还没来得及反应，就感觉到一口热血喷溅在自己的脸上，他抬眼一看，发现扉间正捂着口，指缝里有血液淋漓滴下。  
　　  
　　“扉间叔叔！”他也不上自己还跪在地上，一抹脸就托着几乎要摔在地上的扉间。  
　　  
　　“扉间！”柱间也给扉间吓得不轻，一手托着扉间的手肘。  
　　  
　　扉间这一口血吐得毫无征兆，他原本被柱间的怀孕的消息气得不行，晴树吃里扒外，柱间竟然又跟斑搅和在一起，他再也压抑不住胸口那股抑郁。现在一口血吐出之后，整个人都觉得意识要抽离了，但是此时，他眼角瞥见晴树抱着自己的腿，忍无可忍推开柱间，又是一脚踢了过去：“滚！！给我滚出这里，以后不要再待在这里！我千手不欢迎你这个吃里扒外的东西！你滚回你那个混账父亲身边去！”  
　　  
　　“扉间叔叔！不要……不要赶我走。”晴树被一脚踢的又退了几步，扉间的话更是一把尖刀直刺着他内心，他跪在地上，膝行着朝扉间走过去，眼泪也是止不住流。  
　　  
　　扉间喘息着，扶着墙壁几乎要倒下去，还是柱间用手托住他。扉间怒目转过来，看到柱间扶着自己，一股悲意更甚。眼前的柱间已经从一人变成了两人，在他眼前摇晃着，随后，他听到晴树的哭声，扉间闻声望过去，说道：“你哭错对象了！滚！”说着，又要推开柱间，想将晴树拽离开这里，“这里不欢迎你！”  
　　  
　　“扉间，你冷静点……”柱间连忙拉着扉间，转头同看傻了的千手香说道：“还愣着干什么！让晴树离开这里！”  
　　  
　　晴树哭的撕心裂肺，他泪眼模糊的看着扉间，满脑子都是扉间要赶他走。他想要求扉间原谅他，却被千手香拉着，千手香气急败坏地说道：“你现在先别上去，你想被扉间活活踹死吗？！”她心里也不知道眼前的这一切该如何收场，只能将晴树连拖带拽的从这里带离开。  
　　  
　　扉间靠在柱间的身上，听到柱间急切的解释着：“扉间，你别气晴树，是我自己跟斑……”  
　　  
　　柱间的解释在扉间看来，无疑是当胸的一刀，就算他再怎么生气，也知道如果不是柱间乐意，斑又怎么能缠上来。他胸口一阵阵的发闷，手撑在墙壁上，才支撑过来，他看着柱间，说道：“兄长！你跟斑之间，说好的断掉呢？！”  
　　  
　　“这件事情……不是你想的那样……”柱间想要解释，但是无论怎样开始，对于扉间来说，结果都是一样的。  
　　  
　　“不是我想的那样，那是什么样？！”扉间嘶吼道，“兄长！你都是什么年纪了，为什么在感情这种事情上……偏要……偏要……”  
　　  
　　为什么独独是斑！为什么连斑这样的人都可以！  
　　  
　　“扉间，你听我说，我跟斑之间的感情，已经跟过去不一样了！“  
　　  
　　扉间冷笑道：“斑一直都是这个样子，到底有什么不一样！这次他肯定又是用了下三滥的手段，对不对！”  
　　  
　　“斑已经不一样了。扉间……”柱间深吸一口气，他以为扉间此时失去理智，只想着拆散他同斑之间的关系。现在，他至少要跟扉间表明自己这次的态度，“扉间，无论你怎么看待斑都好，这次这个孩子，是我自愿的。我一定会生下他！”  
　　  
　　“自愿……？”扉间只觉得悲从中来，他从来没想到，有朝一日会从柱间的口中，听到自愿和斑在一起这样的事情。  
　　  
　　那么他的等待，他的担忧，他的愤怒，他的仇恨，到如今……都变成了柱间的自愿吗？  
　　  
　　这就是，他得到的结果！  
　　  
　　扉间捂着嘴巴，一口热血还是从口中溢出，他再也控制不住自己，身形从墙壁上滑落跌倒，柱间看着扉间的样子，惊叫了一声，连忙把他抱起来。  
　　  
　　他没想到，这次扉间会气得这么厉害。  
　　  
　　柱间抱着扉间心慌意乱，喊着其他的人来帮忙。他把扉间安置在房间里，等待着千手香过来接手这件棘手的事情。千手香那边也把晴树安顿了，心如乱麻地走了回来，即使是她都没有想到扉间的反应竟然有这么大，她抓紧时间赶到了安顿扉间的地方。看到柱间坐在扉间身边，心烦意乱的样子。  
　　  
　　柱间抬头看到千手香，说道：“你快来看看扉间，他的情况不太好。”  
　　  
　　“这种时候，他情况怎么好的起来。”千手香说道。  
　　  
　　她也不想再多指责柱间，于是替扉间做了应急的救助，又让其他的人过来去抓药，好熬煮出来，给扉间喂下去。  
　　  
　　柱间看她一阵忙碌，想起被安顿的晴树，问道：“晴树怎么样了？”  
　　  
　　“虽然被踢了两脚，但是扉间也没真打算踢死他。”千手香皱着眉头说道，“你怎么就这么想不开，又跟斑搅和上。扉间对斑的态度，你不知道吗？”  
　　  
　　对于千手香的指责，柱间只能低下头，不说话。感情这种事情，假如是知道就能控制的，或许也就不叫感情了。  
　　  
　　“扉间这次估计要休养一阵。”千手香说道，想起柱间的身孕，看他脸色也并不好，最后只能辛苦自己了，“你也别呆坐着，我让人也给你抓药了，你现在先休息，等休息好了，再换你照顾扉间。”  
　　  
　　如今因为柱间怀孕的消息，千手家鸡飞狗跳，但是还能怎么办，这一切都要过下去。  
　　  
　　柱间摸着自己的小腹，叹了口气，回到自己的房间里休息。  
　　  
　　扉间一向很少生病，这次气出病之后，整个人都垮了下来，什么东西都吃不下去。他心中最执念的就是柱间和斑重新好上，这件事情成了他心中的锥子，想起一次，都觉得椎心泣血。柱间看扉间病得厉害，只能如他所愿的守在这里，而晴树几次想要进来见见扉间，都直接被东西砸了出来。  
　　  
　　“千手家没你这样的孩子，给我滚回宇智波去！”扉间都是硬撑着身体低吼着，他内心的愤恨，没有办法对柱间宣泄，却可以发泄在这个跟斑有关系的孩子上。  
　　  
　　他只要一想到，在过去的许多个日夜里，晴树知道发生的一切，却一句话都没有同他说，就觉得心中的愤恨已经要淹沒自己的理智。  
　　  
　　“扉间叔叔！”晴树哭着在外面磕着头，说道：“求您了，别这样……”  
　　  
　　“你如果想要气死我，就继续待在门口。”扉间怒道。  
　　  
　　晴树哭得厉害，但是又无可奈何，只能被其他人拽走。即便是扉间没有真的因为晴树的关系而气死，他们也要担心扉间会不会一时冲动将晴树打一顿。  
　　  
　　看护的千手香觉得头疼极了，在她看来，最轻松的时候，恐怕就是柱间同她换班的时候。  
　　  
　　柱间虽然怀了孕，但是之前晕倒不过是因为几天内没有休息好。如今吃了几贴药，已经恢复的差不多。  
　　  
　　扉间虽然恨他，但是心中到底更爱这个哥哥，他只想着将柱间看住，不要跟斑再有任何的接触。  
　　  
　　柱间没多久就到了房间外，他敲响房门的时候，千手香开门看他，柱间说道：“扉间情况如何？”  
　　  
　　“别刺激他，喂他吃药，除了宇智波，你跟他说什么都可以。”千手香小声说道，扉间这个语气说是生理上的病，倒不如说是心病。  
　　  
　　明眼人都知道，扉间这些年最高兴的事情，莫过于柱间终于不再被宇智波羁绊着，可以回到千手家。可是，如今又算是什么事，柱间跟斑复合了，那么扉间的感情又算什么。  
　　  
　　柱间叹了口气，心中的愧疚说不尽，他和千手香换了位置，进到房间里。  
　　  
　　扉间这两天瘦得厉害，脸颊都跟着凹陷了，那一口血吐得他元气大伤，现在吃了几天的药都没有缓过来。  
　　  
　　扉间看到柱间进来，有气无力地说道：“你过来了。”  
　　  
　　“嗯，让阿香她先回家去吧。”柱间看着扉间抱病的模样，心里十分难受。  
　　  
　　扉间闭上眼睛休息，柱间坐在他身边陪着他，要说谈话的话，他们都不知道该说些什么。  
　　  
　　扉间过了一会，指着书架上的书，说道：“兄长替我念一下书吧。”  
　　  
　　柱间应承了他，两个人总算相安无事的度过。  
　　  
　　幕四五六  
　　  
　　扉间重病的事情还是被其他人知道，毕竟为了照顾这个弟弟，就连柱间都改在家里处理公文。  
　　  
　　一连几日都是如此，斑任务回来，就听说了这样的消息，心里有些奇怪。毕竟，扉间重病，柱间却没有消息找人通知他，不然，他起码也可以在公事上帮柱间分担一些。  
　　  
　　更古怪的是，不但柱间没有出现在火影塔，连晴树都几天没有到村子里领取任务，好在小鹤虽然心里嘀咕，但还是替晴树遮掩着。  
　　  
　　斑加上任务的时间，已经接近半个月没有见到柱间，心里的思念与日俱增。  
　　  
　　柱间既然被扉间的事情牵绊住，那么他也只好去千手家看看柱间。  
　　  
　　这样想着，斑在回到家之后，就在书房换好了忍装。眼见着夜色越来越深的时候，就来到千手家的大宅之外，轻松翻过墙壁，轻车熟路的找去了柱间的房间。  
　　  
　　柱间的房间里还亮着灯火，斑也没想太多，直接翻着窗户进到柱间屋里。屏风里正躺着一个人，斑轻巧落地的声音惊动了他，就在斑打算同柱间打招呼的时候，却感觉到眼前一花。  
　　  
　　木叶之中速度最快的人莫过于千手扉间，飞雷神之术即使是斑也没有办法在仓促间躲避过去。斑在地上打了个滚，看到穿着一身单衣的扉间青白着脸看着自己，手里一把武士刀，眼神森冷。  
　　  
　　“扉间……”  
　　  
　　“宇智波斑，你还有脸过来！”扉间的语气很轻，显然不想在斥责斑身上多花气力，他直接扬起了刀，脚下的步子又是一个快如闪电的移动，斑眼前一花，开刃的刀锋直接贴着他的面门砍来。  
　　  
　　斑只能抬手挡在自己的面前，忍装上的防具让刀子只嵌入肉里少许。  
　　  
　　看扉间的脸色，他如果还手的话，有个三长两短，柱间都不会原谅他。斑在一念之间权衡着利弊，为了逃开扉间的刀锋，只能直接撞破窗户逃到了外面。  
　　  
　　扉间的刀子砍到了斑的动脉，为了止血，斑只能一手紧紧捂着伤口。扉间随后追了上来，他此刻看起来倒是一点都不像病了几天的人，刀刀追着斑的要害砍着，那令人胆寒的速度即使是斑这样久经战阵的人都感到一丝后怕。  
　　  
　　好在紧要关头，柱间终于发现了这里的骚动。他冲了出来，直接用木遁困住扉间，斑这时候才带着几处被刀砍的伤痕翻墙逃走，扉间毫不客气的砍断了柱间的藤蔓，柱间拦着他的时候，扉间已经杀红了眼，低吼着：“兄长，让开！我要砍死他！”  
　　  
　　“扉间，冷静点！”柱间此时此刻为难极了，他往地上看几眼，都能看到斑流下来的血，更别说房间里还有一大滩的血迹留在地上。  
　　  
　　“我要杀了他！”  
　　  
　　“你不能杀了他！”柱间朝着扉间喊道。  
　　  
　　扉间看着柱间，身形摇晃一下，长刀已经脱手掉在地上。这会的扉间似乎又是那个病了几天的人，他口中溢出鲜血，栽倒在地上，柱间立刻冲了上去，把扉间抱回房间里。  
　　  
　　千手香半夜又被叫了过来，过来的廊道上，她正巧遇见仆从将沾了血的榻榻米卸下来，等来到柱间的房间，立刻问道：“这是发生了什么事情？”  
　　  
　　“斑来过了。”  
　　  
　　“他还有脸来？！”  
　　  
　　“斑是来看我的，因为……这几天，我们都没见面。”柱间都觉得有些后悔，假如他之前待在房间里，那么就可以直接避免斑和扉间的冲突。  
　　  
　　斑的实力在扉间之上，如果不是不想伤着扉间，也不会被砍出那么多伤口。  
　　  
　　“你现在还在想着他！看看扉间！”千手香气不过，她跪坐着，给扉间把脉。“他这是心病，你不会不知道。”  
　　  
　　“我知道。”柱间说道。  
　　  
　　“宇智波斑就那么好吗？”千手香带着哭腔说着，这时候，躺在床上的扉间动了动，千手香回过神来，压低声音，“柱间，至少现在别想着斑，好好照看着你弟弟。”  
　　  
　　柱间深吸一口气，说道：“我知道，我明白……”  
　　  
　　但是，千手香走的时候，柱间还是同她说道：“斑没有伤害扉间，他没有还手，你去宇智波家看看他的情况……之前那些血，都是斑的。”  
　　  
　　千手香皱着眉头，但还是应承下来。柱间这几天已经给她透露了对孩子的态度，这个孩子，他是要留下来的。  
　　  
　　这和他以往被迫留下孩子的态度都不同，即便是她也不得不承认，这次的柱间和斑之间有什么不一样了。  
　　  
　　柱间送走了千手香，精神上已经十分疲倦，他让蜜豆在扉间旁边铺了张床，折腾半夜之后，还是睡了过去。  
　　  
　　斑的伤势都是刀剑伤，千手香过去给他缝合了伤口，又敷上药膏，斑休息个十多天后，大概就能长好。  
　　  
　　而扉间似乎也因为砍伤了斑，消弭了些怨气，这几天的气色好了许多，但是仍旧态度坚决的不见晴树，也不准柱间外出。  
　　  
　　柱间将公文带在家里处置，也不是一个长久办法，说到底，这件事情的关键还是在于扉间。

　　  
　　柱间这几天守在扉间身边，他从千手香那里得知斑的情况尚好，只是几天不能动手，总算是放心了。晴树这个孩子看扉间病的这么厉害，心里愧疚，却没办法得到扉间的谅解，短短几天，也跟着瘦了下来，胳膊摸过去，也只有肌肉和骨头。为了不让扉间生气，他虽然住在家里，但是左右回避着，只有柱间陪着扉间。  
　　  
　　扉间情绪好转后，看着天气尚可，家里庭院的花卉也开了不少，总算中午跟柱间多吃了些。  
　　  
　　然后吃过药午睡，柱间就让人将公文搬到房间里，从庭院吹来的风拂着柱间的面，柱间放下了批改到一半的公文，摸着自己的腹部。  
　　  
　　他是没有想到，到了这个年纪，自己还能再迎来一个孩子。  
　　  
　　这个孩子，是他跟斑解开心结后得来的，和过去同斑生的每一个孩子都不一样。他如今想起晴树、小鹤，都还是感觉愧疚的，他在他们的身上留下了当初对斑的恨意，所以……当扉间态度激烈的时候，他第一反应是要保住这个孩子，无论如何都要生下他！  
　　  
　　柱间的手下意识紧抓着自己的衣服，这时候，他腹中的孩子还小，都不知道这几天家里发生了怎样的事情。  
　　  
　　柱间看着走廊外碧蓝的天，流云无迹，不由得人都痴了。  
　　  
　　他有许多的事情都要考虑，扉间的不谅解，同斑说起这个孩子，还有如何处理扉间与斑的关系。也只有这样，这个孩子才能安全的产下，和之前晴树、小鹤的出生都不一样。  
　　  
　　他莫名的对这个孩子，寄予着对未来的畅想。  
　　  
　　风吹着公文，虽然已经用镇纸压住，但还是有沙沙的响声。扉间从午睡中醒来，看到柱间坐在一旁若有所思。只是看着柱间神情的变幻，扉间就知道自己的兄长在想什么。  
　　


	18. Chapter 18

　　皱着眉头的样子，是在忧虑；露出一点微笑，是想到美好的事情，笑容变成了怅然，一定又是在苦恼。  
　　  
　　扉间从来不知道，自己看着兄长的表情，会有想要落泪的冲动。  
　　  
　　他不明白，为什么斑就是可以受到这样的青睐，在做出那么多不可挽回的事情之后，有朝一日，竟然得到了他兄长的谅解。  
　　  
　　那个孩子，是柱间原谅了斑。  
　　  
　　怎么可以原谅那个家伙！  
　　  
　　扉间不禁握紧了拳头，如果不是担心自己的响动会惊散柱间唇边的笑容，他一定会大声质问着，这一切究竟是为什么！  
　　  
　　扉间只能平复着自己的心情，过了许久，当他确定自己能够心平气和讨论的时候，他终于开口。  
　　  
　　他喊着柱间：“兄长。”  
　　  
　　柱间回过神：“扉间，你醒过来了……怎么今天睡得这么浅？”  
　　  
　　“我已经醒了很久，只是兄长你没有发现……”扉间自嘲一笑，“你在想别的事情。”  
　　  
　　“是、是啊。”柱间有些尴尬，他作为一名忍者，没有发现，确实是疏忽了。  
　　  
　　“兄长想要留下那个孩子……”扉间说道，“以后，你就这样原谅了斑吗？！在他做过那么多事情之后，你竟然要原谅他？”  
　　  
　　“是的……我原谅他了。”柱间轻声说道。  
　　  
　　“因为什么？”  
　　  
　　“因为我爱他。”柱间坦白道。  
　　  
　　“这样的一个人，究竟有什么可爱的！”

 

　　

 

　　“如果我能明白这点，或许就不会有今天了。”柱间说道，他抓着头发，看着扉间，“扉间，我知道这件事情，对你的伤害很大。但是，我已经打算这样选择了。”  
　　  
　　“所以，你又要离开这里！又要到那间阴森的宅子里，又要成为他笼子里的鸟？！”扉间越说越是激动，他直接坐起来，看着柱间，指着宇智波宅邸的位置低声吼道，“那个地方究竟有什么好？！兄长，你考虑过我的心情没有……我等了你这么多年，我好不容易等到你回来，你为什么又要夺走我所有的喜悦！”  
　　  
　　“扉间……”柱间被扉间激动的状态吓到，他看着扉间朝自己走过来，却被他的话语所震撼。  
　　  
　　是的，扉间确实是在这样苦苦等候着他。  
　　  
　　“为什么，为什么都是我在忍耐这样的事情，为什么宇智波斑就可以得到这样的优待！兄长你难道真的不再记恨他的那些行为了吗？你忘记那么多痛苦的岁月了吗？我曾经……我曾经可以把你接回家，是他毁了……他又让你在那里多待了那么多年！饱受痛苦！现在，我绝对不允许这件事情。至少，在这个家里，我能够确定兄长是快乐的……”  
　　  
　　“扉间……”柱间看着扉间走上来，那双臂揽着他，让他稍微低下了头，扉间拥抱着他，最后嘴唇落在他的发间。  
　　  
　　“兄长。”扉间抱着柱间，眼泪终于压抑不住，他的热泪混入了柱间的发中，让柱间整个人都僵硬了起来。  
　　  
　　他不知道该如何回应扉间，在他和扉间漫长的兄弟生涯之中，也从来没有过这样亲昵的举动。  
　　  
　　最终，柱间轻轻推开了扉间。  
　　  
　　扉间咬着牙根，就在刚才，他一时冲动做出了过于亲昵的动作，即使是他自己，也还在震惊之中。  
　　  
　　柱间擦掉了扉间脸上的眼泪，喃喃说道：“对不起扉间，我没有顾虑你的心情……对不起，我一直都没考虑到，你竟然一直都是这样想着。”他叹了口气，最终说道，“我明白了，我不会搬到宇智波那里去的。你不要担心……”  
　　  
　　他原本心绪还在摆荡着，现在却已经确定了，至少这一次，他要顾虑扉间的情绪。  
　　  
　　扉间没想到柱间会这样答复自己，愣了一下，说道：“兄长……不走了？”  
　　  
　　“不走了。”柱间安抚道，“你先披件外套吧，我们兄弟之间好好谈谈。”  
　　  
　　扉间看着柱间眉眼间没有了纠结，心头轻松了许多，于是听着柱间的话，披上了一件外套，柱间同他坐着，然后说道：“扉间……我和斑之间的事情，我知道你难以接受，但是……我不会后悔这件事情。孩子……你应该也有心理准备了吧。”  
　　  
　　扉间没有作声，但是在柱间看来，已经是默认了。  
　　  
　　“这个孩子，是最后一个了。”柱间说道，“让一切能够迎来一个好的结局。”  
　　  
　　“……只有兄长是这么想。”扉间闷声说着。  
　　  
　　“或许吧。”  
　　  
　　“但是，有了这个孩子，也不意味着我就要去宇智波家。”柱间说道，“这件事情，我会明确的回绝掉斑，你放心。我不会离开家里，你想要见我的时候，随时都可以见到我。”  
　　  
　　作为兄弟，无论如何，都无法对兄长的感情指手画脚，所能做到的，也只是让兄长考虑一下自己的感想。扉间心里十分苦涩，但是却也不得不承认，眼下已经是能争取的最好结果。  
　　  
　　“至于斑……”  
　　  
　　“他别想进来！”扉间一口回绝掉。  
　　  
　　柱间有些为难，最后只能叹息道：“那就折中一下吧，隔壁的院子……我们就买下来吧。”  
　　  
　　扉间没有说话，柱间拍了拍扉间的手背，说道：“扉间……这么多年，我都忘记跟你说了，多谢你。如果不是这次……我都不知道，我欠了你这句多谢有多久了。”  
　　  
　　扉间抬眼望着窗外的流云，感觉到自己的喉咙哽咽了。他心中并不能完全认同柱间，但是，柱间想要做到的事情，没有谁能够拦得住，即便是拦住了一次，也只会造成未来更大的反弹。他最终，也只能选择放手。  
　　  
　　他们是兄弟啊。  
　　  
　　幕四五七  
　　  
　　等千手香下一次来看诊的时候，看得出来，扉间的心病好了许多。  
　　  
　　作为证明的就是，柱间已经去火影塔做事了，扉间的身体也好得差不多了，只是他常年都没怎么休息一下，柱间私下里拜托千手香给扉间开一些调养身体的药。既能够恢复身体，又让病好得没那么快，让扉间好好休息一番。  
　　  
　　至于晴树，扉间还是不太愿意看到他，看到那孩子的时候，脸色会沉下来。  
　　  
　　这件事情，千手香没办法帮他，柱间也没办法。  
　　  
　　毕竟，扉间对斑的心结不小，而晴树这次直接捅了马蜂窝。  
　　  
　　蜜豆因为包庇柱间的事情，也被扉间记恨上了，柱间心里有数，于是就派蜜豆去打理别院的事情。别院的事情不是一天两天就能办好的事情，要同人讲好价格，还要将新居修整一番再入住。  
　　  
　　蜜豆因为打理这些事情，也就没有在扉间面前晃荡着碍眼。  
　　  
　　鸡飞狗跳的千手家，终于有了消停的迹象。  
　　  
　　斑的伤势养了十多天，总算康复了。  
　　  
　　这时候，柱间也从千手家里出来，两个人总算能够见面。  
　　  
　　斑拎着宇智波家族近日里的报告来到火影塔，他敲响了柱间房间的门，听到应声之后，立刻就进到屋里。柱间抬头一看，就看到斑，斑走到他跟前，把手上的报告一交，总算完成了公事。  
　　  
　　柱间努努嘴，说道：“胳膊怎么样了？”  
　　  
　　“好得差不多了。”斑掀起衣服，给柱间看胳膊上的伤痕，那是扉间砍得最深的一处，千手香缝了十多针才缝上。  
　　  
　　柱间看了咋舌道：“你当时也不闪吗？”  
　　  
　　“扉间的速度你是知道的。”斑有些无奈，这不是他不想躲，而是在不反击的情况下，根本躲不过去。  
　　  
　　“还有哪处伤到没？”柱间问道。  
　　  
　　斑说道：“那得把窗户关上了。”  
　　  
　　柱间听了斑的话，将窗帘拉上，斑直接将衣服褪了一半，上半身裸露着，柱间看到他肩头和右手上都有扉间砍出来的伤痕，说道：“扉间当时……”  
　　  
　　“我知道，我能够理解。”斑没让柱间说下去。  
　　  
　　柱间的手指抚摸着斑的伤疤，那新长好的肉有些敏感，斑眯起眼睛，看着柱间心疼的样子，忽然凑过去，吻着柱间。  
　　  
　　“我们已经好多天没有见面了。”斑沙哑着声音在柱间的耳边说道。  
　　  
　　柱间也有些情动，但是他按着斑的手，说道：“现在不行……”  
　　  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　  
　　柱间咳嗽一声，说道：“现在……月份还不够，如果激烈动作的话，孩子可能……”  
　　  
　　“孩子……”斑因为这个字，大脑一片空白，他看着柱间，又忍不住伸手抚摸着柱间的小腹，然后才长长出了口气，“孩子……我们两个……柱间这次你……”他有些语无伦次，柱间现在的神情可以说和之前的态度判若两人，他从来没有想到过，自己到这个时候，还能迎来一个和柱间的孩子。  
　　  
　　下一刻，斑就直接把柱间抱了起来。  
　　  
　　柱间只觉得两脚一轻，已经和斑在房间里转了好几圈，斑抱着柱间，两个人再度倒在沙发里。他将脸埋在柱间的发间，动作有些颤抖，他这次是纯然的欣喜，再也不用担心，柱间会在孩子之间有所取舍。  
　　  
　　柱间伸手摸着斑的头发，随后却觉得自己颈脖有了一点湿润，斑在他的耳边说道：“柱间，我太高兴了……我从来没有这么高兴过……比上次，上次我们在屋子里时，都还要高兴。”  
　　  
　　“斑。”柱间轻声喊着斑的名字。

　　斑好几次深呼吸，却还是没办法克制自己的心情。如果不是要估计柱间的名誉，他简直想要对所有人宣布这个消息。

　　但是，即使现在不能分享，那也无所谓。

　　他实在是太高兴了，他和柱间有了一个新的生命，柱间也完全不排斥这个孩子。

　　斑搂着柱间，反复摸索着柱间的小腹，他这时停顿了一下，说道：“柱间，以你现在的年纪，真的没有问题吗？”他想到这里，又有些担心。

　　柱间拍了拍他的手背说道：“既然已经告诉你了，那么我的决定你应该了解。无论如何，这个孩子我都要生下来。”

　　“柱间，谢谢你。”斑吻着柱间，柱间笑着同他接吻，他觉得斑现在的样子也傻透了，可是他却一点也不反感。

　　斑其实从他们认识开始，就不是一个聪明的家伙，到如今几十年过去了，就变成了一个傻透的笨蛋。

　　他们两个人又在房间腻了一会，斑看了看时间，知道自己不该浪费柱间的时间，便穿上衣服准备离开。

　　这个时候，柱间忽然喊住他，说道：“斑，还有件事情，我要跟你说清楚。”

　　“什么事情？”

　　“虽然我会生下这个孩子，但是我并不会跟你回到宇智波家。”

　　“这是什么意思？！”斑皱起了眉头，也是因为他刚得知孩子的消息没多久，那股子喜悦没有散去，这才控制住自己的情绪。

　　柱间说道：“你不要着急，听我的解释。”

　　斑说道：“你说吧。”

　　“这件事情，我需要考虑到扉间的心情。”

　　斑下意识看了眼自己的伤口，说道：“又是扉间。”

　　“斑！”柱间提醒了一下斑的语气，“你应该知道，扉间为什么这么对你！这些过去的事情，我们之间虽然都不再计较了，但是扉间不是我，他没有义务原谅你。”

　　“……我明白了。”

　　“他等了我这么久，等着我离开宇智波家，这么漫长的时间……他好不容易等到了想要的结果，我不希望看到他再一次失望了。”柱间叹了口气，“这是我欠扉间的，你愿意跟我一块承担吗？”

　　斑沉默了一会，说道：“这是当然的。无论什么事情，我都会跟你一起承担的。”

　　这件事情总算敲定，柱间舒了口气，在斑临走之前，同他讲了别院的事情。斑既然答应了，也就不会再有什么反对意见，最多是让玲子给蜜豆帮帮忙。这两个人，有着多年的默契，想必做这种事情一定得心应手，他也能提早几日同柱间住进别院。

　　不知不觉，又是时间消磨过去，柱间还有许多事情要做，斑亲吻了柱间一下，走了出去。  
　

　　　　  
　　说通了斑之后，别院的安排也就紧锣密鼓的准备着。  
　　  
　　扉间心里的难受当然不用说，虽说柱间近在咫尺，可是一想到斑那个家伙也陪伴在柱间的身边，扉间便觉得一口气难以咽下。柱间看扉间脸色难看，私下也让斑克制一点，不要在搬进别院前闹出什么事情，同扉间两个人相处尴尬。  
　　  
　　斑如今对于柱间的要求，绝无异议。毕竟，等柱间搬进别院养着孩子，这相伴的时间自然不用说了，又何必斤斤计较现在呢。  
　　  
　　但是，随着辉夜任务的归期渐渐接近，柱间也渐渐露出了些不安，就连吃饭的时候都会精神恍惚，扉间看在眼里，便在饭后同柱间坐在庭院的凉亭里，兄弟俩个说着话。  
　　  
　　“兄长，你看起来心神不宁，是出了什么事情吗？”扉间问道。  
　　  
　　柱间听到扉间问起自己心事，忍不住叹了口气，说道：“我只是想到辉夜要回来了，这件事情……”辉夜和斑的矛盾是不可调和的，虽然说他在确定要同斑在一起时，就该对这件事情有所觉悟，但是临到这个时候，反而心中惴惴不安。  
　　  
　　“这件事情很难办。”扉间直截了当的说，“辉夜不可能接受这种事情的。”但是他看到柱间的脸色，还是安慰道，“当然，也很难说。毕竟，他如今也不是孩子了，或许会接受你的选择吧。”  
　　  
　　“……这件事情，又需要辉夜谅解吗？”柱间想到这里，便觉得难过，这种事情总是要一次次地委屈辉夜。他的心，就在斑与辉夜的两端摇摆不定，始终无法做下彻底的抉择。  
　　  
　　扉间拍了拍柱间的肩膀，说道：“这件事情，即使是我也没有办法帮你。辉夜当初离家出走，如今就算是最坏的情况，也不过是再出走一次……”他说道这里时，柱间伸手制止了他，神色反而更加为难了。  
　　  
　　扉间叹了口气，说道：“等辉夜回来再说吧，跟我回书房下盘棋吧。”  
　　  
　　柱间看了看天上的星子，它们在黑幕上闪烁着，此时此刻，不知道辉夜是否跟他一样，看着这片的天空。柱间起身和扉间回到书房，两个人在廊道上遇到刚出浴室的晴树，晴树如今眉眼越发像柱间年轻的时候，也留着一头黑色的长发。他边走边擦拭着头发，没想到遇到两位家长，他讷讷地看着扉间，扉间冷哼了一声，说道：“一点家教都没有，也不把仪容打理好再出来，回房间去！”  
　　  
　　晴树看着他，虽然是受惊的样子，但是又不免透露出一点喜色。自从柱间怀孕以来，这还是扉间头一次同他说话。  
　　  
　　“扉间叔叔，我马上回房去。”晴树轻声说着，“你和母亲……都好好休息。”  
　　  
　　说完，晴树就朝着屋子的方向走去，扉间脸色沉了下来，柱间说道：“其实你是该怨我的，晴树只是孩子，他会这样做，也是我的意思。”  
　　  
　　“我知道了。”扉间冷淡的说道。  
　　  
　　知道是一回事，但是心选择怎么做又是另外一回事。  
　　  
　　在这点上，每个人都差不多。  
　　

　　幕四五八

　　辉夜回来的时候，恰好是中午的时候，这会已经入夏了，天气开始变得燥热，就连人都变得懒懒散散，只想找个地方纳凉，好好休息一会。辉夜回来交付任务的时候，找不到接头的人，索性带着手信去了千手家。他这趟出来的比较久，想起临走前柱间身体不适，任务回来的路上都买了一些补身体的补品，趁着这会带到千手家，等夜晚柱间回来，就可以让厨房里做给柱间了。

　　到的时间不太凑巧，主人们都不在，但是千手家的管家还是殷勤的款待着辉夜。原先的管家夫人退下来之后，顶替她的是作为副手的儿媳妇，这位叫晴子的女人笑着将辉夜迎到凉亭那里。这里现在是家里最凉爽的地方，远有从山中吹来的山风，近有临水的潮气，比待在通屋的时候要舒服不少。

　　辉夜许久没有来千手家，也没有拒绝，就坐在这里纳凉着。晴子上了一些甜品，就不再打扰辉夜了。

　　凉亭不远处就是千手家的园景，时至夏日，阴凉的地方花草开得十分茂盛，幽幽的香气不时顺着山风吹来。这些花多半是柱间手植的，辉夜心中一动便兴起了观赏的兴趣，他起身往那里走着去，奇怪的是，走到深处反而听到了有人动工的声音，那叮叮当当的声音在蝉鸣大作的午后，也不是十分明显，如果不是辉夜的听力灵敏，兴许就错过了。

　　辉夜有些好奇，毕竟千手家少有大兴土木的时候，就顺着走了去。

　　走近了，发现是两个人正在敲着墙，那堵墙分明是与隔壁院子的间隔，辉夜心里奇怪，没事干什么把这堵墙给敲了？

　　干拆墙活计的是两个汉子，他们正抡着榔头叮叮当当，干了一会，已经热的大汗淋漓，于是脱了上衣敞露着胳膊。

　　其中一个想来是干累了，干脆闲扯些话说道：“这好端端的墙壁，干什么拆了？隔壁的人家同意了吗？”

　　他旁边的人白他一眼：“千手家要做这种事情，会不先把隔壁买下来吗？笨蛋。”

　　“嚯，还嫌住的地方不够大，再添一个院子吗？！家里明明人丁不旺的！”

　　“你懂什么？！”说话的人把声音偷偷压小了，“我家的婆娘说，别院是给柱间大人养胎用的。”

　　“喂，这话可不能乱说！”

　　“哪里乱说了，当初扉间大人都被这件事气的吐血，家里谁不知道，也就是你出去采买了，才一脸懵懵懂懂。”

　　“……谁的啊？”

　　“还能是谁的……不就是那位的吗？”仆人含糊着话语，对于他们这些世代侍奉千手家的人来说，斑和柱间的关系并不算是个秘密，只是出于对主人家的尊敬，仍然对斑的名字含糊其词。

　　说话的两人谈的火热，忽然听到一声响动，紧接着是咔擦的脆响，就在他们奇怪的时候，其中一个人大叫一声“树倒了！”，抬头一看，一棵树已经倾倒了下来。倾倒的大树直接压了下来，那两个人只来得及逃开一些，就听到“轰”地一声，树砸在地上激起了一尺多高的灰尘。

　　他们连滚带爬的找到了断树查看情况，却发现这棵树被狠狠一拳打在了腰部，直接从中打断，这才支撑不住倒了下来。

　　这家里能做出这件事情的人，可没几个啊！

　　他们慌慌张张将这件事情报告了晴子，晴子心中一动，就去凉亭查看辉夜在不在，结果定睛一看，辉夜早已经没有了人影。

　　这是出了大事了！

　　晴子惴惴不安将这件事情通报给了主人家，可是通知的时间也是不巧，正是木叶每个月开会的时候，两个主人都在会上，只能等着会议结束才能通知。

　　

　　柱间和扉间议论完木叶几件需要大家表决的事情，等这几件事情谈妥之后，已经是接近日暮的时候，天边的霞色已经铺满了窗外的天空。眼看着其他的人出了会议室，会议室里只留下了辉夜和扉间——斑很识趣的先走以免激起扉间的不满。

　　这会等待已久的仆人连忙进来了，扉间看到他慌慌张张的样子，说道：“你怎么来了？家里出什么事情了吗？”

　　仆人看两个主人都在，噗通就跪在了地上，说道：“辉夜、辉夜少爷……”

　　“辉夜怎么了！？”柱间有些着急。

　　“辉夜少爷今天来家里做客，后来就失踪了！”

　　扉间反应及时，站在了柱间的身后，关键的时刻扶了柱间一把，柱间眼前一黑，已经将人拽了起来：“给我把事情说清楚！”

　　“小人也不知道具体的情况，晴子管家只告诉我……辉夜少爷打断了一颗树，回头人就不见了，其他地方也都找过了，都没有见着。”

　　柱间眼前一黑，辉夜是去哪里了？打断一棵树，究竟是什么原因？

　　难道是，辉夜知道他怀孕的事情了？

　　他本想着亲自跟辉夜谈一谈，心里也掐算着辉夜回来的时间，可谁知道这么不凑巧，辉夜已经提前从别人的口中，知道了这件事情。

　　辉夜如今该多伤心啊，柱间只是想到这里，就觉得心都要裂开了，他喃喃自语说：“我要去把辉夜找回来……辉夜，辉夜他会去哪里？！？”

　　柱间心中一动，就连扉间都没反应过来，就消失在了跟前。

　　扉间看着直接被柱间撞碎的窗户，心里乱得很，他就知道辉夜回来一定会出事，却没想到凡事就是这么不凑巧。柱间如今还怀孕在身，就这么冲出去找辉夜，找不找得到另说，就是这么光找着，就耗费心神。

　　扉间如今能做的，就是调动着资源去寻找辉夜，等他安排妥当再去把柱间寻回来要紧。

　　这个时候，他也就顾不得讨厌斑的事情，也让人将这件事情通知给斑，毕竟多一个人就多一份力量。

　　

　　柱间冲出去之后，先去了辉夜的院子里，辉夜家中的两个女仆被他突来的动静吓坏了，毕竟柱间是直接推开了大门闯了进来，每个屋子都翻遍了，就连辉夜的密室都没有放过。等柱间将家里翻了个遍后，他又问着她们：“辉夜回来过没？辉夜有说他去哪里了吗？”

　　“辉夜少爷，就中午拿着送您的补品去了千手家……”战战兢兢的女仆说道，“您……您没遇见他吗？”

　　这都已经是中午的事情了，柱间知道这里没有辉夜的消息，又去找了别的地方。

　　日向一族里，日向千寻刚从外面回来没多久，就听到“碰”地一声，自家的窗户就被一个人撞开了，柱间没头没脑的进来了，抓着他就问：“千寻，你知道辉夜去哪里了？”

　　“辉夜又不见了？”日向千寻对于辉夜的做派已经习惯到了麻木，他定睛看着柱间，看着他慌张的神情，又严肃了起来，“柱间大人，您究竟是又怎么招惹他了！”

　　柱间被日向千寻这一句问，问的神色仓皇，日向千寻看他神色变化，心里有数，便说道：“我会帮您留意辉夜的，但是现在……我也不知道辉夜人会在什么地方。”

　　柱间松开了日向千寻，低声说着：“麻烦你了。”

　　“您也保重吧。”日向千寻皱眉说着。

　　柱间按照来时的样子离开了。辉夜没多少特别好的朋友，木叶能找的地方，柱间都已经找过了，得到的结果就是：这一次辉夜走的太匆忙了，谁也没有通知。

　　柱间只能动用了自己所有的渠道，让他们去找到辉夜，木叶的暗部，他能动用的人脉，哪怕已经到了灯火阑珊的时候，柱间还在火影塔之内，将一条条消息发送出去。

　　如果有任何人知道辉夜的消息，都要立刻留住辉夜，通知他！

　　而当这一切做完之后，柱间只觉得心里一阵阵的空虚，而当他抬头的时候，就看到了找来的斑。

　　柱间用手捂着眼睛，对着走来的斑做出制止的动作：“不要理我，出去！”

　　“柱间，现在能做的都已经做了，你需要好好休息。”斑说道。

　　“我说过，不要理我。”柱间低声嘶吼着，他此时此刻，看到斑就会想到辉夜出走的原因，斑越是出现在他的眼前，越是提醒着他的错误。

　　“柱间。”

　　柱间一挥手，将桌上的东西都扫到了地上：“出去！”

　　“柱间你冷静一点！”

　　“我要怎么冷静！辉夜他走了！”柱间对着斑咆哮道，“我找遍了木叶，哪里都没有看到他！你想过我是什么心情吗？！”

　　“我知道……”斑看着柱间悲痛交加的神情，他皱着眉头，“我也动用了宇智波的人力，能做的都已经做到了，无论怎样，你也要照顾好你自己。”

　　“……不要说了。”柱间看也不看走近的斑。

　　斑没有再说了，只是走近柱间，当他的手想要触碰柱间的时候，柱间立刻打开了他的手，随后狠狠推开了斑。

　　柱间的手上并没有留力，以他的肉体力量，无保留的朝斑使出之后，斑即便是用手格挡之后，也倒退了三步。

　　“在辉夜没出现的时候，你不要出现在我面前。”柱间低声说着，“你就像是在提醒我，我做了一件多么错误的事情。”

　　“柱间，就算是错误，也应该是我们两个人共同承担的事情。”斑说道。

　　柱间听着斑的话语，这些话并不能给他什么安慰，因为斑的存在，他对辉夜的亏欠永远没办法弥补。那就像是他心中的一道缺缝，无法填补无法愈合，时时作痛。

　　斑看着沉默的柱间，他看向柱间身后的木叶，此时的木叶早已经万籁俱寂，只剩下望不透的黑夜，遥远的山峰则是更浓重的黑，沉甸甸的压在人的心头。

　　这件事将延续很长的一段时间。

　　

　　幕 四五九

　　辉夜毫无目的的奔走着，他背负着自己沥血的伤痛，在荒野中奔跑着。树木在他的两端不断地倒退，他经历了森林、山川，直到筋疲力尽倒下的时刻。

　　他失足跌落在泥土中，因为不知疲倦的奔跑，两腿沉重的就像是灌了铅。

　　空白的大脑里，只有走和杀了斑两个选项。

　　他本能的知道如今的自己还杀不了斑，所以，他只能走，离开柱间，离开木叶，到一个没有宇智波斑和千手柱间的地方，去舔舐着自己的伤口。这就是无能者的下场，即便是他痛恨着这一点，却也不得不承认，他就是这样的丧家之犬。

　　他如今连去父亲坟墓的资格都没有。

　　他能面对自己的父亲吗？

　　他能跪在父亲的坟前，哭诉着母亲和别人有了一个新的孩子吗？还是同那个斑！

　　斑，又是斑，即便是已经离开了，即便是已经断了联系，结果……他们还是搅在了一起。这已经不再是斑单方面做出的背叛了，柱间也选择了背叛！

　　他背叛了！

　　辉夜的泪水横流在脸上，他心中一次次为柱间的开解，再也没有了依凭，柱间是为了木叶，为了千手，为了他……不，早就不是了，柱间如今只是为了那份他根本不想理解的感情。

　　那是他的母亲！他在这个世界上最爱的那个人！

　　他永远不可能选择去杀了他。

　　“我要杀了斑。”辉夜呢喃着，“我要杀了斑。杀了斑，这一切就能结束了。我要杀了他。杀了他。”

　　怎么样才能杀了斑，力量，他缺乏力量，他需要更多的力量。

　　哪里有力量。

　　辉夜看着自己颤抖的双手，那已经是一双青年的手，不再如孩童般弱小无力。

　　辉夜握紧着自己的拳头，他的脑子里想到了许多的事情，他想到了柱间私下对自己的教导，想到柱间那一身强悍无匹的力量。

　　辉夜颤抖着，从自己的怀中掏出了卷轴。他将它们铺陈在地上，然后使出了自己的查克拉。

　　那是柱间教导他的东西，辉夜闭上眼睛，眼泪从他的脸上滴落在卷轴上。

　　被召唤出来的蛞蝓包裹着身上有着无数擦伤的辉夜，在它的力量下，那些伤痕渐渐的复原，它柔软湿滑的身体如同有形的水。

　　此时，温柔的就像是抚摸一样。

　　辉夜呢喃着：“我要力量，我要杀了斑，我要力量。”

　　然后，他听到了一个回复。

　　力量，这可不容易。

　　“我可以付出一切代价，所有。”

　　哪怕是性命也是吗？

　　“我会活下来复仇，我要杀了斑。”

　　他的脑子里只有杀了斑这个念头，杀了斑，一横一画都是刻骨的恨意。

　　那就来湿骨林吧。到这里来，有你想要的东西。

　　“湿骨林。”

　　那是一个熟悉的名字，那是母亲带他去过的地方。

　　辉夜闭上眼睛，就连记忆都是那么的鲜明。

　　他要去湿骨林。

　　

　　辉夜就像是人间蒸发了一样，即使是柱间动用了所有的人力物力，都没有找到辉夜的踪迹。

　　这让柱间的状态每况愈下，就连扉间都能感受到，柱间的愤怒和悲伤都被压抑在那具日渐消瘦的身体里。

　　清晨的阳光也没办法给柱间丝毫的安慰，每一天的醒来，只是提醒着他，过去的那一日，他仍旧没有找到辉夜。但是，同样清晰的，还有他身体上的负担，他怀着和斑的孩子。

　　他是期待这个孩子降临的。

　　而如今，这曾经的期待，成了凌迟他内心的刀子，一刀刀划在他的心上，诉说着他对辉夜的不公。

　　柱间的状态很糟糕，蜜豆看在眼里，她知道柱间睡不着，所以醒来的时候，看向人的目光只有麻木和眼睛中密布的血丝。这样的情况，他们看在眼里却又无可奈何，因为柱间的心结很简单，辉夜。

　　只要找到了辉夜，那么一切都有了解决的办法，可是，即便是动用了所有的关系，他们也没有找到辉夜的影子。

　　

　　扉间因为这件事情着急柱间又病了一次，他觉得辉夜这样子，是在故意回避他们，辉夜回避柱间这件事情，分明是要逼死他的母亲。毕竟，辉夜已经不是一个孩子了，就不能堂堂正正的同自己母亲面对面谈一次吗？反而让这件事情拖延到现在，消耗着所有人的耐性和精力。

　　生病的扉间，还是要顶着低烧去处理着案牍上累积的公文，因为太累了，直接睡在了案台上，等醒过来的时候，晴树守在他的床前。那张已经渐渐褪去稚气的脸，因为紧咬的牙根而显得十分坚毅，扉间心里还记着辉夜之前的事情，对他并没有什么好脸色。

　　晴树低着头，说道：“扉间叔叔，香姨给你开了药，让我醒来的时候喂给你。”

　　“你把药拿来，我自己吃。”扉间冷淡的说着。

　　晴树去拿药的时候，扉间就坐起身，拿着一旁的外套给自己披上。他披上外套走到庭院里，信手一招，就有部下停在千手家的走廊外。

　　“昨天是你们把我送回来的？”

　　“是的。”

　　“辉夜的消息呢？”

　　“……很抱歉，我们已经尽力了。其他的线人也说没有在辉夜经常出没的地方看到他。”

　　“好的，我知道了。”

　　扉间的眉头拧着，哪里也找不到的辉夜，现在只可能躲在人迹罕至的地方。

　　这样，除了逼死他的母亲，有什么好处！

　　想到这里，扉间就听到走廊上慌慌张张的脚步声，蜜豆拍开他的房门，同他说道：“扉间大人……柱间、柱间大人在收拾行囊！”

　　扉间听到这里，问道：“他怎么会想收拾行囊。”

　　“柱间大人今天早上醒来……就说，哪里都找不到辉夜少爷，辉夜少爷一定是在那些没有人去的深山里。他要去找辉夜少爷。”蜜豆着急的说道。

　　扉间一听，立刻朝外面跑去，以蜜豆说话的这会功夫，柱间随便收拾几件东西就可以立刻走了。

　　他追到柱间的房间，果然没有看到人，却听到前厅的位置有了响动。

　　他跑过去，就看到柱间同晴树正在对峙着。

　　晴树似乎是已经阻拦过一次柱间，他抬起右手臂护着自己，人后退了好几步，焦急地说道：“母亲，你这是要去哪里！”

　　“我要去找辉夜！”

　　“天底下这么大，您要去哪里找他！”晴树看到柱间血丝布满眼睛的样子，就知道柱间已经着急的失去理智，他说道，“扉间叔叔和父亲都在找，您稍安勿躁……”

　　“你不要拦着我！”柱间想从另外一个方向离开，晴树立刻用木遁封锁了周遭所有的通路，柱间似乎被这点激怒，他直接一腿横扫了挡在自己面前的阻碍，将晴树一把摁倒地上，怒吼道：“你就一点也不关心你的兄长辉夜吗！他就这样离开了……你明白他的心情吗？”

　　晴树喘息着，他看着柱间没有说话。

　　扉间有些看不过去，他提高声音，说道：“兄长……不要走，还有其他的办法。”

　　柱间转过身看着扉间，说道：“你有什么办法……”

　　“通灵兽，我刚才想到……不管是妙木山也好，还是湿骨林也好……让他们留心辉夜。毕竟，无论是同人战斗也好，还是自己召唤也好，辉夜都会遇到他们。”扉间口中所说的，不过是安抚柱间的权宜之计，他此时此刻，只不过想要拖住柱间的脚步，等柱间在安抚下冷静下来，那么再同他详细交流一下，如何去人迹罕至的地方去寻找辉夜的踪迹。

　　柱间被扉间的这个主意说服了，在扉间带着柱间去道场召唤时，他给晴树使了个眼色，让他去把斑叫来。如果柱间要走，那么此时此刻，能拉拽住柱间的人，也只有斑。

　　晴树会意了，从地上爬起来去找斑。柱间则跟着扉间到了道场。

　　柱间最先通灵的对象是蛞蝓，这个也是他教导过辉夜的通灵之术。

　　被柱间叫来的蛞蝓，体积不小，它似乎感觉到柱间的不安躁动，于是包裹着柱间。

　　柱间闭着眼睛，感受到自己的情绪稍微镇定下来，他问道：“辉夜，我想请你们帮我留心我的孩子……他也和你们签订过契约。”

　　辉夜。

　　蛞蝓似乎在思索这个名字。

　　如果是那个孩子，他最近出没在湿骨林，在修炼的样子。

　　柱间听到这里，恨不得现在立刻就冲到湿骨林去，一旁的扉间原本就严阵以待，这个时候毫不犹豫的拉住了柱间。

　　“放开，扉间！”柱间厉声说道。

　　“兄长，你现在过去找辉夜，他愿意见你吗！”扉间大声问道，扉间转身同蛞蝓交流，“麻烦你去转达辉夜，千手柱间想要见他。”

　　我知道了。

　　蛞蝓随后消失在道场之内。

　　门外传来了脚步声，斑也在晴树的通知下，来到了这间道场。他看到柱间收拾的包袱后，走了过来，扉间冷冰冰地看着斑，他跟这个男人没什么话好说的，却不得不因为柱间，而被迫产生交集。

　　斑走过来，恰好挡在柱间可以离开的道路上，柱间瞪着他。

　　“斑，离开这里。”

　　斑没有说话，只是纹丝不动表达自己的意思。

　　柱间被他激怒，或者说，他需要一个适当的目标来发泄着自己积蓄许久的感情。

　　他对于辉夜的愧疚，他对于感情的改变，他明知道这样的结果却还是选择了斑的自责。

　　斑不断闪避着柱间的攻击，但是始终没有让柱间的动作脱离自己的掌控，即便是狼狈许多，他也在纠缠着柱间。

　　就像是他们的感情一样，哪怕曾经如此狼狈过，他也坚持到了现在。

　　对于柱间，他可以付出无尽的执念和坚持。

　　扉间看着战斗的两个人，脸色苍白，他此刻站在这里，就像是一个多余的人。

　　蛞蝓再度出现的烟雾打断了这场胶着的战斗，蛞蝓滑动着自己的身体，告知了答案。

　　他不愿意见你。他要修行，变得更强。你不要去打扰他了。

　　叫做辉夜的孩子，这么说着。

　　蛞蝓缓慢的声音让柱间的脸色一点点变得苍白，他的身形摇摇欲坠，这些天他已经坚持了太久，斑用手托住他，却被柱间狠狠打开。

　　“不用你假惺惺，你一定在高兴，辉夜不会再来打扰你了对不对！”柱间愤怒地说道。

　　“你说的对，我根本不在乎他。”斑说道，“但是他是你的孩子。”

　　柱间冷笑一声，他一把推开了斑，离开了这里。

　　斑转身看了一眼扉间，说道：“我去追柱间。”

　　他这句话更像是在跟扉间宣告他对柱间的权力一样，扉间脸色更沉，他握紧了拳头，看着斑朝柱间的背影追了过去。

　　到最后，这里留下的也只有满地狼藉。

　　

　　幕 四六零

　　柱间漫无目的的走着，他不知道该去什么地方，明明辉夜已经有明确的方向，但是他却不能去找他。

　　因为辉夜现在不想见他。

　　他知道背后跟着斑，斑就像是个沉默的鬼魂，跟在他的身后。

　　柱间已经失去了朝他生气的心力，只是不想搭理他，于是一个人盲目的向前。但是，柱间的身体终究有个极限，当这样没有目的的行进持续了一个时辰，柱间最终失去了意识，他直接倒在了斑的怀里，斑接住了柱间，然后沉默地看着柱间没有血色的脸孔。

他低头亲吻着柱间干涩的唇，最后把柱间背在背上，朝着木叶的方向而去。

千手香一打开房门,就看到抱着柱间的斑，她一瞬间有把门甩在斑脸上的冲动，但是看在柱间的面上，她克制了这样的冲动，而是冷着脸说："进来吧。"

斑把柱间安放在床榻上，千手香走过来替柱间把脉，摸着脉搏，说道：“柱间这几天都在焦虑辉夜的事情，身体有些亏损，又没到足月份，所以才晕了过去。”

斑说道：“辉夜已经找到了，他在湿骨林。”

“那种地方……”千手香看着斑，神色有些复杂，辉夜为什么去那种地方，还有其他的原因吗？

他需要力量，需要力量从斑的手上夺走柱间。这就是唯一的解释。

千手香给柱间开了药，又叮嘱了些孕期的相关事项，她最不放心的就是斑的自制力。但是如今情况不同，柱间已经不年轻了，不是可以肆意妄为的年纪了。

斑一一记下，然后将柱间带回了别院了。即使是千手家近在咫尺，他也还是本能地想要将柱间安置在自己的羽翼之下，这就是他的自私。

这种本能永远不会改变，他始终排斥着任何靠近柱间的人，无论是扉间还是辉夜，只是他会压抑，让柱间以为这种疯狂已经消失。

斑守在柱间的身边，他握着柱间的手，那手微凉，斑将它贴在自己的面上，用嘴唇摩挲着，直到他感觉到柱间的手指轻颤。

“我们在别院。”斑出声道。

他亲吻着柱间的手背，然后抬头对上柱间那双黑色的眼睛，那双眼睛中的情感让斑的背脊战栗，当他觉察柱间对待自己的情感时，他都会像野兽那样的有所直觉。他的情感就像是依照着柱间而存在的那样，柱间的爱与恨都让他为之战栗。

柱间爱他，柱间恨他，柱间怨他……

爱恨嗔痴他都甘之如饴。

“为什么我会变成这样。”柱间说道，“为什么我会变成这样！”他的语气越发愤恨。

柱间收紧了手，他的力道让斑的手立刻红了起来。

柱间的眼睛流下了眼泪，他用力捏着斑，带着自己压抑不住的怒气。  
时间是这样的无情，将他变成一个自己都厌恶的人，他割舍不下对斑的感情，在斑临死的时刻，他选择了斑。他忘记了辉夜的痛苦，忘记了辉夜的委屈，等到要见辉夜的那一刻，心中惴惴不安之余，甚至希望辉夜能够原谅自己，原谅自己的变心，原谅自己的怀孕，他甚至希望自己的孩子能给他一个祝福。

作为一个母亲，他太残忍了。

斑看着柱间，沉默地抱住了他，如果说柱间在痛苦，那么理应他们一同承担。

柱间一把推开了斑，斑说道：“就算你推开我，我也不会离开的。”

“可是辉夜他走了！他走了！去了湿骨林！那个地方……”柱间的身体颤抖着，他当然明白那是一个什么样的地方，辉夜去做的事情，无疑是存在风险的。

“他是去获得力量。”斑说道，“难道在你的羽翼下，他能变得更强吗？”斑握着柱间的手，“他想要力量做什么，我们心知肚明，柱间！”

柱间看着斑，目光变得警惕，他说道：“你明白了什么？”

斑说道：“我一直明白，明白他想杀了我，明白他即使做梦，都想将刀子捅进我的心口。”他看着柱间变幻的神情，“这件事，即使你都主宰不了。”

“但是，因为你，我什么都不会做。我会珍惜同你相处的每一天，在他复仇的刀子来临前，我什么都不会做的，柱间。”斑一字一句地说道，“他有复仇的权利，那是我应得的，我占有了你，让你怀着我的孩子……”他说着，将手放在了柱间的腹部，“我记住你带给我的所有快乐，如果一定要用性命来交换，那么我也没什么可遗憾的。”

柱间将手放在斑的手背上，他们十指交握，柱间的眼神变幻着。斑和辉夜两个人的名字在他的心中交替着，一个是爱的人，一个是他的至亲骨血，他们注定会因为他的缘故而彼此残杀着。

或许，最不该存在的人，应该是他。

柱间松开了斑的手，说道：“斑，你现在出去，让我自己静一静。”

斑看着柱间，说道：“柱间，不要夺走我的快乐。”

柱间揉着眉心，他等待斑退出去之后，才用双手抱着自己的胳膊。他的眼前，只有一个死结，永远无法解开，两端拉锯着的人都是他生命中最重要的人之一。他该怎么办？他能怎么办？

即便是以死相抵，这场死结也只会越来越深。

第二天，柱间离开了别院。

他回到千手家里，修养着身体，扉间担忧着他的身体，于是特地陪在柱间的身边。柱间的感情是他最无可奈何的事物，他主宰不了，也无法开解，所能做到的也只是简单的陪伴。

柱间坐在千手家的长廊上，池水里的游鱼吃着从他指缝间漏下的鱼食，它们簇拥而上，然后尾巴拍打着水面，柱间维持着这个动作有一会了，扉间看着他眉眼间的沉郁，开口说道：“兄长，如果你想的话，我会派人去湿骨林打听辉夜的情况。”

柱间说道：“不用了，既然辉夜说了，那么就按照他的意思去吧。”

扉间听到柱间的回答，眉头轻皱，说道：“那……接下来，兄长的意思是……？”

“昨天，斑跟我说，辉夜渴望着力量。”柱间抛洒了一把鱼食，“我也知道，那个孩子在迫切的渴求着力量，过去……我总是约束着他，没有如他所愿，将仙人的力量一口气传承给他。我反复的同自己说，这是为了他的安全，仙人形态虽然很强大，但是风险也是相对的。”

扉间听着柱间说着，在过去，柱间对辉夜的照顾，总是细致的，除了感情方面，从来不肯让辉夜受丁点的委屈。但是在教导忍术方面，柱间却更多的是找其他的人来教授着辉夜，过去只带着辉夜去湿骨林一次。

看起来，仿佛是在保护着比较容易冲动的辉夜，担心他在修炼中出问题。

“修炼忍术的风险很大，越是强大的忍者，越是经历过太多的危险。我过去，总是这样跟自己说：即便是辉夜不那么强大也不要紧，我会保护着他，我所让他学习的东西，固然没有办法让他成为忍者世界的顶点，但是……也没有人能够轻易杀死他。”柱间慢慢地说道，“可是，昨天……我想，或许我还是有私心。如果辉夜足够强大了，那么他和斑之间，终究会有一个人死去……”

那样的仇恨，终归需要一个终结。

柱间一口气将手里的鱼食抛下，他看着扉间，说道：“如果有那一日，我应该怎么办？”

扉间语塞，他不知道该怎么回答柱间这个问题。

柱间站起身，拍了拍手，说道：“或许，应该让斑来回答这个问题，但是……现在我不想见到他，扉间，就让这个问题暂时成为我们两个人的秘密吧。”

说完，柱间转身问着扉间：“要下棋吗？”

扉间起身，道：“那就下一局吧。”

柱间照常吃着千手香给他开出的药，有条不紊的按照往日的规律生活着。自那天过后，或许是在等待着柱间自己找到一个答案，斑代替宇智波一族接了一个任务，便远行去了。

宇智波家中只剩下小鹤在打理着日常，他如今成了家里的小主人，玲子凡事有变化都会过问着他，族里有事情要通知给斑，也会提前通知一声。

辉夜离开的事情，对于小鹤来说，不过是意料中的事情，他只是好奇柱间究竟会如何对待他腹中的那个孩子，为此他甚至久违的联络了晴树。

晴树这一次直接去了宇智波家，小鹤按照待客的礼仪款待了他。

这样多少显得有些生分，让晴树忍不住皱起了眉头。

“小鹤，你现在……到底是怎么想的？”

“你难得来一趟，难道要简陋的招待你吗？”小鹤反问了晴树。

晴树说道：“我们之间，根本不用这样的生分。”

“……既然你不喜欢，那么下次我还是照旧吧。”小鹤皱着眉头说道，“我想问问你，那个人到底打算怎么做？”

“那是我们两个人的母亲，小鹤。”晴树无奈说道。

“那他这次打算如何取舍吗？”小鹤看着晴树，“你知道的，他怀孕了，辉夜生气了，这样的事情发生不是一次两次了，这个孩子即便是生下来，也不过是重复我们的悲剧。”

“我不觉得自己是个悲剧。”晴树答道。

小鹤只是冷笑，说道：“你真的这样认为，还是说得好听。晴树，过去……”

“过去的事情，都已经过去了，小鹤。”晴树说道，“我不希望将它们记一辈子。”

他们两个人就像是争吵般的你来我往，小鹤觉察到这点，硬生生忍住了自己的怒气。

他深呼吸一口气，才缓缓说道：“那个孩子……你觉得它会留下，还是会……”如果那个孩子因为这件事情而失去，那么斑和柱间之间，也就结束了。

再也没有修复的可能。

晴树明白小鹤的意思，他皱了皱眉，最终还是给了回答：“这点，我不知道。答案，或许要等父亲回来才能知道。”

这件事情，需要斑和柱间两个人了结，旁人没有说话的余地。

小鹤长出一口气，他看着晴树，轻声说道：“别又是一次伤了父亲的心……”

晴树没有回答他，只是摇了摇头，起身告辞。

 

　　幕 四六一

　　斑这趟的行程并没有花费太多的时间，约莫七八天之后，就重新回到了木叶。

　　小鹤之前就听说了消息，早早就等候着斑回来。斑风尘仆仆到了家里，小鹤听到动静就直接跑到了玄关。他如今身量抽长了，直接抱上去，能到斑的胸口位置。

　　斑说道：“怎么了？”小鹤少有这么激动的时候，近年来更是如此，他拍了拍小鹤的肩头，不免觉得奇怪。

　　小鹤抬头看着他，说道：“父亲，你在外面过得怎么样？”

　　这话就更奇怪了，斑说道：“一切都如常。”他们两父子进了前厅，玲子给他们上了茶水，斑看到玲子之后，就问，“柱间这几日有去那间别院吗？”

　　小鹤面露不快，玲子则说道：“柱间大人这些天都是住在千手家。”

　　斑没理会小鹤的神情，沉吟了一会，又说道：“我知道了。”

　　小鹤说道：“父亲，这次只是另外一次的重演而已！你不要……”

　　他打算继续说下去，但是斑看了他一眼，才说道：“小鹤，这件事情希望你能理解。”

　　“理解什么？！”小鹤不满道，“之前难道不是很好吗？为什么父亲一定要执着在他一个人的身上，别的女人，或者别的什么人都不可以吗？！”

　　他如今都已经不在乎父亲找到什么人了，只希望他的父亲不要又一次被这件事情伤害。

　　“小鹤，这件事情我已经决定坚持到底了。”斑轻声说着，小鹤的脸涨红了，他起身回到自己的房间，直接将斑丢在客厅里。而坐在前厅的斑面对着空着的位子沉吟着，最后起身出门去。

　　他已经给了柱间几天考虑的时间了，这几天对于他们两个人来说，都是一个缓冲。柱间不会被怒气冲昏头脑，而他的心绪也跟着平稳下来。斑出了门，直接向着火影塔的方向而去，他没有直接进入火影塔，反而只是跃上高处，隔空静静观望着柱间。

　　坐在房间里的柱间，背对着窗户，他的背影在斑看来是那么的熟悉，柱间低着头处理着公文，对于斑的事先一无所察。斑远远的望着，猜想着柱间在这几天，心态会有什么样的变化，他当然知道辉夜对于柱间的意义，但是，在这意义之外，他难道就没有意义了吗？

　　斑始终都能记得柱间唇边露出的笑容。那是柱间诉说他们有了孩子时的神情，这个孩子，是他们新的开始，放下了恨意，在爱意下诞生的产物。他们对那个孩子寄予厚望，柱间轻抚着自己腹部时，那温柔的神情，这几日就徘徊在斑的梦境中，抚慰着他的精神。

　　他的理智告诉他，他要给柱间一个空间，不要逼着他，要让柱间好好想想，他们该如何走下去。

　　毕竟，死结早就不能解开了。

　　斑凝视着柱间，心中泛起了涟漪，哪怕只是看着他轻微的动作，偏着头，或者活动一下肩膀，那些在他看来，都十分的有趣。时间不知不觉的过去，柱间最后起身离开自己的房间，斑等候在外面，奇怪的是，没有等待到柱间走出火影塔。

　　这就有些奇怪了。

　　就在斑心中奇怪时，忽然本能的有所警觉，他临空一跃，跳开了原来的位置。

　　等他一抬头，就看到柱间出现在屋顶上，柱间看着他，说道：“你今天回来的第一件事，就是躲在这里偷看我？”

　　斑说道：“总比进去打扰你工作要来得好吧。”

　　柱间抿着嘴唇，看着斑：“你以为被一个高手在暗自偷窥，我就能够安心做事情吗？”本能告诉他被人偷看着，他猜测是斑，但是却也迟迟没等到斑的进入。或许他的内心之中，也像斑一样，在等待他们中的其中一人，踏出第一步。

　　斑说道：“要一同回别院吗？”

　　柱间说道：“……也好。”他还是应承了斑，当初的冲动随着时间而淡化，他的脑子里也有了更明晰的判断。他所要确定的，不过是斑的一个态度。

　　两个人跃下房屋，朝着别院的方向走去。木叶的街道十分的喧嚣，这座村落就是这样日复一日的变得繁荣，每一处都是许多忍者共同付出的努力，柱间和斑两个人走在人群之中，不乏有人同他们打起招呼。柱间曾经同宇智波的关系，早就随着时间而淡忘在人们的记忆里，柱间在他们的心目中只是木叶的火影，而斑……或许就是那个看起来不太好说话的木叶警卫指挥。他们两个人一路走回去，路过街道的时候，嗅到了来自食肆的香味。

　　这种店铺中的吃食，家里的厨子做出来，跟街道上总有些不一样，里面多了几分烟火气。

　　柱间以前就喜欢吃这些东西，后来吃得少了，可是如今怀孕后，口味又变得刁钻起来。

　　斑看着柱间望着那些东西，走上前去买了几样，他拎着油布包，整个人看起来亲和了许多，甚至还有部下撞着胆子跟他打起招呼。柱间走在他身边，说道：“你还记得这些东西。”

　　“你以前的时候，就会望着这些流口水，还担心气味太重，被你父亲察觉出来。”

　　当初兵荒马乱的时候，一点点气味都可能让对手觉察到你的位置，这种香气浓郁的东西一贯是不能吃的。柱间就算吃了，也要在山野里跑上几圈，流上一身臭汗把这味道盖下去。

　　“如今就没有这个担忧了。”柱间随口接道，他们两人很快并肩走在了通往家里的巷子，这时候，有些人已经陆续回到了家里，房间里点起了灯火，有些家里还传出了做饭的烟火味，柱间和斑两个人并肩走着，看着天空中的日头一点点落到山谷之下。原本布满霞色的天空，此时渐渐变成了靛蓝色，别院里只有一个看门的门童，因为这几日柱间没来这里，所以除了他之外，其他的人都被小鹤叫回主家那边，看到柱间和斑两个人叫门，把他吓得够呛，连忙开门。

　　“斑大人，要……要把其他人叫来吗？”

　　斑摇了摇头，说道：“今天就这样吧。”

　　他和柱间进了屋，房间倒是还很干净。

　　坐在桌子前，斑将吃的一个个摆进盘子里，柱间看着他忙碌的身影，不动声色之间，眼神变幻着。

　　他爱着斑，这是毋庸置疑的。

　　只有爱意，才会让这一切琐碎的事情，变得十分有趣。他喜欢同斑并肩走在肩头的感觉，同他时不时聊上几句，哪怕不咸不淡，心中也觉得开心。他喜欢看此时此刻，斑忙碌的身影，做起这种琐碎事情甚至有些手忙脚乱，让人忍不住想要发笑。

　　柱间直起身说道：“酒放在什么位置？”

　　斑说道：“大概是在柜子里？”

　　柱间起身去柜子里寻觅着，总算发现了酒，两个人又烧起炉子将酒温起来。哪怕是顶尖的忍者，做着不熟悉的事情，也是手忙脚乱的样子，斑这样灵敏的手脚竟然还差点打翻了酒，忙活了一阵，他们两个人总算是坐在了桌前，可以喝着酒享受着美食。

　　柱间的唇边露出了微笑。

　　斑说道：“你笑了，很有趣吗？”

　　“很有趣。”

　　“只要你希望，这种有趣，可以一直保持下去。”斑轻声说道，他目光灼灼地看着柱间，“我给你带来了太多的痛苦，拿走了你太多的眼泪，现在我想给你些别的东西。”

　　“你应该知道，辉夜绝对不会同意的。”

　　“我并不是要跟他在一起，是你，千手柱间。”

　　“即使是死结永远没办法解开，即使是你们有朝一日，会手握利器彼此对峙……”柱间看着斑，一字一句说道，“那到时候，我该是什么样的心情。”

　　“柱间，对此我已经有了觉悟。”斑认真道，“这件事情，从我做下了这样大逆不道的事情后，我就已经明白，我会是这样的结局。他是你和父亲的孩子，同时继承了宇智波家与千手家的血脉，他的尊严只可能通过我的血洗刷。我心中早已有了预想，但是……我根本不在乎。”

　　柱间看着斑，斑从来不是一个蠢人，斑这辈子所做的所有蠢事，也都是因为他的缘故。

　　“柱间，我已经有所觉悟。”斑朝柱间伸出了手，“当命运来临一刻前，我想你我之间的回忆，只有快乐。”

　　柱间望着斑伸来的那只手，沉默不语。斑心中忐忑着，即使话说到现在这个地步，他仍旧不知道柱间会如何抉择，是选择拒绝，还是接受？

　　就在下一刻，另外一只温暖的手握上了斑。

　　“斑，你真是……无药可救。”柱间神色复杂的说道，“我也是。”

　　他也是无可救药的，即便是心中明白，和斑的结合是罪孽的，是背弃了他的过往，他曾经的痛苦，可是当斑伸出这只手的时候，他的内心还是升起了渴望。

　　他要接受，无论他的内心如何希望，他归根究底，也不过是一个自私的人类。他有着自己的欲望，渴望着同这个罪孽深重的男人结合，即便是背弃辉夜的希望，即便是被扉间不谅解，他都是这样希望的。

　　“那我们真是般配。”斑轻声说道。

　　

　　幕 四六二

　　他们事后饮了些酒，酒佐上那些小菜，不知不觉两个人都喝到了微醺。

　　斑望着柱间，明明是见了许多年的面容，却始终没办法厌倦。仿佛在那眉眼之中，能够看到一个世界。

　　柱间喝了酒，脸色便变得嫣红，红润的脸颊让斑不免觉得有些心痒，他和柱间彼此间越坐越近，最后近到咫尺间，就能感受到对方的体温还有那熟悉的气息。

　　斑拉着柱间的手，柱间睨他一眼，说：“你要做什么？”

　　斑心里想着，我要做什么你不知道吗？

　　可是柱间这个时候同他装起糊涂，就好像这是一个逗弄他的游戏。

　　柱间抽回手，又问了遍：“你要做什么？”

　　斑张了张嘴，说道：“我想……”他想要做的事情太多了，亲吻柱间的嘴唇，拉下柱间的腰带，最后看着柱间的衣服松开。

　　柱间说道：“说呀。”

　　斑索性放弃了言语，直接吻着柱间的唇，他们两个人倒在榻榻米上，身形的碰撞让一旁的桌子都晃动了一下，桌上的酒瓶也跟着倒了。酒的清香在空气中散发着，最后一滴滴的滴落在地上。斑和柱间的衣服都被酒给沾湿了，不过他们毫不在乎，斑解开了柱间的腰带，手抚摸进柱间的衣内，所触摸到的是柱间结实的小腹。虽然怀孕有了三四个月，可是柱间目前还不是很显怀。虽然进入了稳定期，可是日子毕竟不长，斑抚摸着柱间小腹的动作不免轻柔。

　　柱间没有捉着斑的手，反而也跟着积极脱掉斑的衣服，那身衣物在他手下轻巧的散开，露出了斑赤裸的胸膛，还有强健的胳膊，柱间抚摸着那里，然后抬眼看着斑。

　　只是轻轻扫了一眼，那双眼中的媚意也让斑情热了起来，他亲吻着柱间，同他的身体紧贴着，柱间的裤子也被除下，修长的腿同斑的膝头触碰着，斑一边提醒自己克制，一边又不忘抚摸着柱间的腰侧，柱间鼻间轻轻哼着，似乎是这样的动作十分的舒适。

　　他们在榻榻米上翻动着，柱间不知不觉坐在了斑的身上，他看着斑，露出了笑容，伸手握着斑裤子中鼓起的一包东西。他用手搓揉着，斑抽了口气，看着柱间说道：“柱间，你这是在玩火。”

　　是吗？

　　柱间用眼神问他，然后手指夹弄着斑的欲望，挺立的性器在裤子中越发膨胀。斑被束缚的有些难受，于是脱下了裤子，让那凶器从裤中弹了出来，饱满圆润的顶端已经沁出了液体，看起来十分凶猛的样子，柱间握着那事物套弄着。他的手指沾染上了斑的体验，滑腻腻的体液随着柱间的套弄糊满了柱身，斑的呼吸也跟着越发的急促。

　　最后，在斑大张的双眼注视下，柱间俯下身，张口吞了斑的性器。那硕大挺直的东西，直直的探入柱间的口中，直抵在喉口。柱间娴熟的套弄着斑根部的囊袋，然后张口吮吸着，那湿热的口只要是轻轻动动舌头，就能让斑感受到一股难言的冲动，他真想抓着柱间的头发在那湿热的口中驰骋起来。可是，理智却告诉他，还是不要这么做为妙。斑只能忍耐着，只是轻轻的摆动着腰，在柱间口中浅浅的进出着。

　　柱间稍微吐出来一些，然后舌尖勾画着斑的顶端，然后舌尖探入了那小小的孔眼里，敏感的铃口让斑的性器变得越发挺立。斑的手指伸入柱间的发间，轻轻顺着他的发丝，让柱间的发搅在他的指尖上。

　　斑的腰眼一阵发酸的爽快，他看着柱间，轻声说道：“对……再深一点……”

　　柱间抬眼瞥了他，真的吞得更深了些。

　　斑喘息一声，将自己的欲望往柱间的口中再送了一点，直抵在喉口，感觉到柱间用喉咙挤压着自己的欲望。那异样的感觉，让斑低吼一声，腰部向前一挺，已经将蓄势待发的浊液射在了柱间的口中。

　　斑边射着精液，边后退着，一股股的白灼最后喷溅在柱间的嘴唇和脸颊上，男人的麝香味道弥漫在空气中。

　　柱间有些错愕，但是还是用手抹了斑的精液，那浊液在他的脸上还是拖出了一道湿痕，让斑的喉咙吞咽了一口唾沫。

　　柱间此刻的模样让他刚刚射出精液的性器又抬头了起来，半勃的样子在空气中摇摆着，柱间吞咽了斑的精液，然后皱了皱眉。

　　他坐在斑的小腹上，斑的双手揉捏着柱间的双臀，手指就着浊液，浅浅在柱间的后穴中抽插着。那凹陷的小口，吞下了斑的拇指，斑只是随意揉弄着，柱间的欲望就随之挺立。

　　手指一根两根的出入在柱间的肠道内，斑分开了柱间的两股，然后第三根手指挤入到柱间的后穴中，柱间摆动着腰含下手指。湿热的肠道包裹着它们，然后柱间自己上下起伏着身体，让斑的手指能够干进更深的地方。

　　斑看着柱间享受情欲的模样，原本挺立的性器也进入了状态。

　　他说道：“柱间，把它吃进去吧。”

　　柱间说道：“真怕你的腰支撑不住……”他说着还冲斑眨了眨眼睛，十足的调情模样。

　　柱间的双手扶着斑的性器，先从饱涨的顶端开始吞入，那硕大的顶端挤入了柱间的后穴里，柱间摆着腰，让柱身随后进入。就在这个时候，斑使了个坏，报复刚才柱间说的话，那欲望随着他一挺腰，埋入了柱间体内深处。柱间肠道被性器重重擦了一下，一下子顶在了最敏感的那处，柱间惊叫一声，腰眼一软，已经坐在了斑的性器上。那欲望一口气插进了更深处，柱间抽了口气，摆着腰习惯那过于粗硬的事物。

　　“有点烫……”柱间皱着眉，腰间却摆了起来，上下起落着让斑的欲望操弄着自己，“嗯……好大……啊……”他的呻吟声让斑的欲望更加粗壮，将柱间孔穴的褶皱都撑开了，变成了一个被撑开到极限的孔眼，随着斑的抽送，那里微微发红着，肠肉随着性器的拔出而外翻，已经被操弄成了蔷薇一般的颜色。柱间喘息着，那欲望在他控制下不紧不慢的抽插着，更深处的地方，被圆润的顶端操弄的一阵阵酥麻。明明有疼痛的感觉，却很快变成了让大腿、腰间都酥爽的滋味。

　　柱间的大腿随着他的动作一阵阵的发颤，身上也出了许多汗水，那胸膛上的汗珠晶莹剔透，斑一边套弄着柱间前面的性器，一边看着汗珠顺着柱间身体的线条滑落，最后落入耻毛之间。

　　那交合的地方，已经随着一阵阵的操弄而泛出湿润的水声。柱间体内的肠液随着性器的抽出而满溢出来，让斑身上一块湿漉漉的。

　　“柱间……里面真是湿呢……”斑边抽插着，边说道，“就像女人时候的那样……”

　　柱间看了他一眼，然后后穴紧紧一夹，斑的性器一时间失守，已经射在了柱间的肠道内。那一股股滚烫的精液射在肠道内部，柱间也呻吟一声，软在了斑的身上。

　　“真是伤敌一千，自损八百。”斑抚着柱间汗津津的背，然后吸吮他的耳肉，轻声说着。

　　柱间反击的扭过头，在斑的嘴唇上咬了一口，斑追着柱间亲吻起来，两个人就着交合的姿势，彼此舌吻着。柱间啃咬着斑的唇瓣，然后探出舌尖同斑勾缠起来，两个人的呼吸都混在了一起，不知过了多长时间，斑一翻身将柱间压在身下，说道：“还要吗？”

　　柱间看了他一眼，直接用腿环着斑的腰身，性器抵着斑的大腿根，说道：“你来多少……都可以。”

　　斑喷了口气，他低头一看，柱间直接伸手轻扯开自己的后穴，那被操弄的有些红肿的地方，正吐着他刚才射进去的东西，混着肠液的白浊沾染在榻榻米上，看起来诱惑至极。

　　斑此时如果不激动，那估计连男人都不是了。

　　他扶着自己的性器，再一次埋在柱间的身体里，开始大开大阖的抽送着。

　　一低头的时候，他便能啃咬着柱间胸口的红豆，斑啃咬着已经硬挺起来的红果，感觉到柱间扯着自己的头发，也是一副动情的模样。

　　斑于是低头在柱间的耳边，开始说起了下流的情话：“柱间，把我吞得更深些……是不是感觉很美……”

　　“啰嗦……”柱间说他，可是却是一抬腰，将斑吞得更深。

　　“你那里……咬得好紧，这么不舍得它？连出来都不要吗？”

　　柱间瞥着他，嫌他话太多，又主动吻了斑一下。

　　斑用力操弄着柱间的后穴，柱间被他操得呼吸急促，一时目光都有些失神。

　　“喜欢吗？”斑下流的舔着柱间的耳肉。

　　“……嗯啊，喜、喜欢……”柱间忍不住顺着斑的话说。

　　“喜欢什么……？”

　　“喜欢……”柱间说起来还是忍不住害臊，“喜欢……你的……”

　　斑看他不好意思，又将两个人交媾的地方操弄得水声连连，柱间的手指直接掐进斑的肉里，他尖叫一声：“喜欢……大、大鸡巴……”

　　那个词把柱间耳朵都臊热了，斑加紧操弄了两下，两个人都在下一刻攀上了高潮。

　　柱间汗津津的身体贴近着斑，两个人在榻榻米上腻了一阵，等缓过气后，柱间的手便主动套弄着斑的欲望，当斑看向他之后，柱间对他笑了一下。

　　随后，又是颠倒到了半夜里。

　　

　　幕 四六三

　　柱间第二天回到千手家的时候，扉间看着开着的那个小门，心情复杂，但是即便如此，还是让晴子将柱间的东西搬到别院去，又让家里的人将柱间所住的地方清扫一下，一番布置下来，已经是能够体面住人的好房子。

　　斑这边也没有落下，玲子从听到斑吩咐后，就将斑的一些私人物品搬到别院去。她派人出去的时候，在玄关位置正巧撞上了回家的小鹤，小鹤看着大件小件的东西，脸色难看。

　　“这是谁让搬的！”小鹤问道。

　　玲子露出为难的神情，能吩咐下这样事情的人，自然只有斑，小鹤心知肚明，眼下发脾气不过是为了发泄心中的不满。玲子也知道小鹤的心情，他是不愿意同柱间住在一个屋檐下的，如果斑走了，那么这间大屋子里，也只空荡荡的剩下他一个人。

　　小鹤怎么能受得了这样的事情呢。

　　玲子说道：“小鹤少爷，我们也是照吩咐办事，您不要为难我们了。”

　　小鹤直接将斑喜欢的一个瓷瓶摔在地上，说道：“都给我放下！不准搬！”辉夜在意这件事情，他自然也在意，本以为这件事情过不了辉夜那关，结果……现在这是个什么结果？

　　凭什么这次就是个意外？

　　小鹤心乱得很，他四处指着搬运东西的人，那些人慑于他的脾气，立刻将东西放下来。玲子看着小鹤，苦劝着：“小鹤少爷，这要是斑大人怪罪下来，我们可怎么办！”

　　“这件事情，既然是我做的，那么就让父亲来找我！”小鹤狠狠瞪了一眼玲子，“我就坐在这里等他！”

　　他说完，就找了个地方坐了下来，然后目光扫过几个仆人，看到那些人退后不敢再碰斑的物件之后，满意的收回眼神。

　　玲子心里发苦，她屏退了其他的人，同小鹤说道：“小鹤少爷，这件事情，您是劝不了斑大人的。您的心情我不是不能理解，只是如今柱间大人这个岁数，又怀了斑大人的孩子，他是无论如何，都不可能放弃的。”

　　小鹤同玲子到底是亲近，他眼圈发红，说道：“我的心情，你理解了，为什么父亲就不能理解！他吃了那么多苦头，为什么还是执迷不悟，母亲是不会待他好的，就连晴树……晴树他的心也是向着千手家的！”

　　玲子忙说：“小鹤少爷，千万别这么说，晴树少爷会伤心的。他待你一向真诚的。”

　　小鹤咬着自己的下唇，这点他也不否认，晴树待他一直都是好的，只是唯独在柱间和斑这件事情上，从来没有顺过他的意思。

　　他付出了那么多，付出了自己的眼睛，付出了自己修炼了那么久的查克拉，冒着成为废物的危险帮助着父亲，可是他做了这么多又究竟得到过什么！

　　他在黑暗时的彷徨无助，又有谁能够了解！

　　现在，他付出的所有，如同竹篮打水，终究是一场空。

　　只是看着斑执迷不悟的追求着柱间，他就觉得心里说不出的难受。他的父亲，是宇智波的族长，为什么付出了那么多，爱一个人的姿态这样的卑微！

　　小鹤说道：“我一定要跟父亲谈一谈！”

　　玲子看小鹤如今劝不住了，就叹了一口气，说道：“我替您通知斑大人。”

　　“谢谢你，玲子……”

　　“少爷，我是看着你长大的……您是疼惜斑大人，可是……斑大人有他自己的想法，您还是个孩子，或许没办法理解他的所作所为……”

　　小鹤捂住了自己的耳朵，说道：“别说了！你别说了！”

　　玲子觉得鼻子有些发酸，也不再说了，转身安排人去通知斑。

　　

　　斑在别院里，怎么也没等来自己的东西，柱间都奇怪地说：“怎么上午派人通知，现在还没送过来？”

　　正说着，就有人过来报消息，来的人是玲子带的徒弟，她进来恭恭敬敬的给斑和柱间行礼，随后说道：“斑大人，东西没送来，是因为小鹤少爷今天刚好回家，看到您搬东西，雷霆大怒，让仆人们都把东西放下，怎么都不肯让我们搬。”

　　柱间说道：“小鹤他还是不肯一起搬过来吗？”

　　斑对他摇了摇头，柱间眉头皱起来，说道：“这也不怪小鹤，也是我们之间的事情牵连了他，孩子心中有怨气。”

　　斑让那姑娘下去，转身同柱间说道：“这件事情，确实是委屈了他。但是……我也顾不了那么许多。”

　　柱间看着斑的神态，伸手握着斑的手背，斑轻声说着：“这也是我之前利用他导致的，这孩子本来就有些偏激，如今……对你就更加不谅解了。”

　　柱间苦笑了一声：“我的事情，怎么也不该得到他的谅解。”他就是偏心辉夜，就是苛待了小鹤，这件事情他心知肚明，没有什么可辩驳的，柱间想了下站起身，“既然事到如今，我去给小鹤道歉吧，这件事情早就该做了，被我一直拖延到了现在。”

　　柱间说完，也不等斑的反应，就朝门外走过去。斑看他这风风火火的脾性，也不知道该说什么，只能跟着柱间一块过去。

　　

　　小鹤听到门外的响动声，猜想着是不是斑回来了，他自己主动上前开了门，结果眼前出现的人让他忍不住后退了两步。

　　柱间站在门外看着他，小鹤抿着嘴唇，说：“你来我家干什么！”

　　柱间走进来，同他打招呼：“鹤千代，我过来看看你。”如今小鹤年岁不小了，总是小鹤、小鹤的叫，会惹人笑话的。

　　小鹤说道：“谁要你看！”他的目光跃到柱间身后，看到了斑的身影，他喊了一声，“父亲，你回来了。”

　　玄关摔碎的瓷器片还留在地上，斑看了一眼，说道：“小鹤，怎么不让人收拾一下，万一你踩到了怎么办。”

　　“我也没有那么蠢。”小鹤说道，他指着柱间，“他来干什么！”

　　斑皱眉道：“小鹤，他是你母亲！”

　　柱间这个时候，反而拿肘部拐了斑一下，说道：“你忘记我来的目的吗？”

　　小鹤说道：“你的目的，你到底说不说！”

　　“我是来给你道歉的。”柱间直截了当的说道，小鹤听完一愣，竟然不知道该什么反应，最后，他冷笑一声，说道：“谁要你的道歉！”

　　他说完，扭头就往屋子里走，柱间跟在他的身后，说道：“鹤千代，我有话要跟你说。”

　　“你这些话都说晚了！还有什么可说的！”小鹤听着柱间在背后的声音，心里五味杂陈，他来到自己的房门前，甩上门将柱间挡在外面，斑追了过来，看着柱间站在门口发愁。

　　斑说道：“小鹤，开门。”

　　“我不开，父亲……你就偏向他，明明我才是你儿子，我最心疼你！”小鹤背抵着门说道，“他说来道歉，我就要接受他吗？”

　　柱间听着小鹤的话语隐隐带着哭腔，说道：“鹤千代，既然我是过来道歉的，你用这样的方法是拦不住我的。我今后和斑，还有许多路要走，在这之前，我必须要同你说清楚。因为，你是斑重要的孩子，也是我……和他之间的遗憾。”

　　“遗憾！”小鹤怒道，“一句遗憾你就交代了吗？我是一个人，一个活生生的人！”

　　他这会，自己拉开了门，怒视着柱间。柱间望着他，神情有些悲伤，小鹤心中对柱间的感觉一贯复杂，看到他这样的表情，竟然也忍不住让开了位置。

　　柱间和斑走了进来，他们各自坐下，小鹤从来没有这一样郑重的同柱间对谈着，神色更加不自然了。

　　“鹤千代，非常抱歉。”柱间伏下身同小鹤说道，“这句抱歉，我已经拖欠了太久。”

　　“我不会原谅你的。”小鹤说道，他看着斑，他们这家的许多过往，他如今都历历在目，“你只关心辉夜，从来没有关心过我和晴树……因为你的关系，我和晴树受了多少委屈，父亲又受了多少委屈！”

　　“小鹤。”斑看着小鹤，说道：“这件事情，也有我的责任，你不能全部怪在你母亲身上。”

　　“父亲！我知道！我都知道！但是，你……你至少是爱着我们的！”小鹤用手指着自己的心口，“这里也是肉长的，谁爱我，或者厌恶我，难道我会不知道吗？他……或许是爱着他的孩子吧，但是我不是他的孩子，在他的心目中，我从来不是！”

　　柱间沉默接受着小鹤的指责，对此，他不会反驳一句。

　　相比较正常的父母，他能做到的事情太少了。

　　“好了，你可以走了。我不接受你的道歉，你离开这里吧。”小鹤同柱间说道。

　　“我会把斑也带走。”柱间说道，“这我同样要跟你道歉。”他说完，又伏下身，“即便你痛恨我，我也会这样做。我要跟你的父亲住在一起，弥补我们过去之间的裂缝。如果你要过来，我们很欢迎，但是……斑是要过去同我相处的人。”

　　小鹤瞪大了眼睛，他根本想不到柱间竟然会这样直白的说出来！

　　竟然这样理直气壮的夺走他的父亲，小鹤气得发抖，说道：“你住口！你怎么可以这样子……父亲……”他立刻望着斑，眼中流着眼泪，“你真的要跟他走吗？”

　　“小鹤，这是我跟柱间的事情。我们已经不再年轻……所以，不想再错过了。今天过来，是因为你作为我的孩子，我要给你一个交代。”

　　“你们两个……”小鹤咬着牙。

　　小鹤看着眼前发生的一切，他眼前的两个人恐怕是这个世界上最自私的人，可以为了自己的爱，而给他带来这样的痛苦。

　　“你们两个……”小鹤站起身，说道：“你们两个就烂在一块好了！说什么交代，根本只是自私地想要在一起！你们……你们……凭什么这样肆意妄为！”他边骂着边流着眼泪，心里的委屈如同倾泄的洪水，而被他指责的两个人，正襟危坐着，对于他的话不发一言。

　　小鹤抹着自己的眼泪，身体还是因为愤怒而在发抖着，他对于这两个人，根本无可奈何，根本做不到任何事情，只能流下无助的眼泪。

　　“我受够了……”小鹤哭得手脚有些无力，跌坐在地上，柱间看着他狼狈的神态，心中也很难过，他膝行到小鹤的身前，不顾阻拦的抱着他。小鹤挣扎着，他说：“我不要你管我！”

　　他的拳头砸在柱间的身上，力气很大，但是柱间默默忍受着。柱间让小鹤的眼泪浸润了自己的肩头，小鹤哭到最后，便抓着柱间的衣服嚎啕大哭着。

　　他心中的委屈和愤怒，随着这泪水倾泻而出，柱间听了喉头有些发苦，而斑则陪在柱间的身边，同他一起度过着。

　　都不知道过了多久，小鹤就软在柱间的身上睡过去，哭泣这件事情耗费了他太大的力气，而柱间的手也有些酸了。

　　柱间让小鹤枕在自己的膝头，看着斑，说道：“斑，我们真是过分的人。”

　　斑说道：“是的，但是……这都是我的问题。”

　　柱间叹了口气，说道：“你让人安排着将东西送过去吧，我在这里陪一会鹤千代。”

　　斑看柱间态度尚可，便照他说的出去，柱间让玲子拿来了湿毛巾，替小鹤擦了擦满是泪痕的脸上。

　　只有他自己知道，他算是了断了一段过往。

　　  
　　幕四六四  
　　  
　　小鹤哭得声嘶力竭，昏沉沉的睡了好久，等醒过来的时候，觉得自己枕着的地方有些奇怪，顺手摸了摸，随后给手感吓了一跳。  
　　  
　　他几乎是从柱间的膝头跳起来，然后跌坐在榻榻米上，说道：“你怎么还在这里！”  
　　  
　　柱间看着小鹤，说道：“鹤千代你哭得这么厉害，我当然要在这里等你醒过来，何况……你不妨考虑一下，要不要住在别院那里去。”  
　　  
　　小鹤看着柱间，他觉得自己此时的样子真是狼狈极了，尤其是刚才还睡在柱间的膝头睡得正香。他想对柱间大发脾气，可是现在却怎么也发不出来，只剩下疲惫感和心头那堪称微妙的感受。  
　　  
　　这微妙的感受让小鹤下意识摇了摇头，他才不要对千手柱间怀有什么期待！  
　　  
　　或许他过去真的对柱间有所期待，希望他能够像其他父母那样的对待自己，可是……这种期待理应消磨殆尽才是，毕竟在千手柱间的眼里，他们谁都不如辉夜，也只有辉夜才是他的孩子！这一点他早已经是心知肚明，根本不会再怀有一丁点的期待。

　　柱间看着小鹤的反应，轻轻叹了口气，他摸着自己的小腹，说道：“这个孩子对我和你父亲来说，都是不一样的存在……”

　　小鹤说道：“到底有什么不一样！”他冷笑一声，他倒是不信这个孩子能有什么特殊的。

　　柱间说道：“我之所以跟你道歉，是因为我明白，我过去在你和晴树身上是有所亏欠的。我和斑之间的纠葛太深，以至于影响了我对你们的看法，做出了许多错误的事情。”

　　“所以呢？你现在将这个孩子，当成是弥补的对象吗？”小鹤站起身说道，他居高临下的望着柱间，说道：“你以为，这种答案能够说服吗？”

　　“我只是表明我自己的决心。”柱间说道，“有些事情，我会面对，也会改变。”

　　小鹤心中一动，他看见柱间低垂着眼睛，坦然面对他的指责，忍不住咬起下唇。如果柱间说的没错，那么他应该相信柱间会有所改变吗？

　　小鹤脸上神情变幻着，他握紧拳头，柱间说道：“小鹤，你不妨到别院来，看看我的觉悟和改变。”柱间的手放在小腹上，“毕竟，这个孩子，不也是你的血脉至亲吗？”

　　提起血脉至亲，小鹤忽然想到曾经的琉生，他说道：“那琉生呢？你让我怎么忘记当初的琉生，他就这样的走了。你想过，他现在会是什么模样，会被照顾得怎么样吗？！”他朝柱间低声说着，“琉生，是一个你永远没办法弥补的孩子，他不也是我的血脉至亲吗？”

　　“……”柱间对于这指责也没什么可反驳的，他只能沉默一会，说道：“这件事情绝不会再发生的。”

　　小鹤握紧自己的拳头，他不说话，这个时候外面传来了脚步声，随后，斑打开了房门，看着屋子里对峙的两个人。他下意识皱了皱眉，然后看着小鹤说道：“小鹤，你考虑得如何？”

　　小鹤目光在他们两个人之间逡巡着，他脑子里万千头绪闪过，最后，他后退了两步，说道：“我现在还不想过去，我待在这里就很好了。”

　　斑叹了口气：“小鹤……”

　　“父亲，我已经不是孩子了，我可以照顾好我自己。”小鹤也不像之前那么过激，只是冷淡地说道。

　　柱间也沉默了下来，过了好一会才说：“小鹤，既然这样……那我尊重你的意见。”他站起身，“这里有玲子照顾你，我们也放心，你平日里也要注意一下身体。”

　　小鹤看着他，说道：“……我知道了，你们回去吧。”

　　他已经不想过问斑的那些东西是否搬走了，毕竟，无论如何他都没办法影响斑和柱间两个人的决定。关于弥补的说法，他会相信，却也不会尽信，就让他看看，千手柱间到底会不会遵守从自己口中说出的话。

　　假如没有的话……

　　小鹤看着他们离去的背影，握紧拳头。

　　他会嘲笑千手柱间虚伪的面孔，他会痛骂千手柱间曾经的许诺。这是只有他自己明白的决心。

　　

　　柱间和斑两个人回到别院，柱间心里多多少少有些感叹，斑看柱间不怎么说话，便安慰着他：“不要难过，小鹤总有一天会谅解的。”

　　“……我不奢望小鹤有一天会原谅我。”柱间轻声说道，“我只是在想……这个孩子，我要爱他。”

　　斑突然说道：“那你是更爱这个孩子，还是更爱我。”

　　柱间瞥了他一眼，说道：“你怎么会问这么傻的问题？”

　　斑说道：“你应该明白，这才是我。”

　　宇智波斑，最在乎的就是千手柱间的感情，即便是孩子，也不能夺走柱间对他的关注度。这样想着的时候，斑用手揽着柱间的腰，柱间被他一下子带进怀里，有些哭笑不得，说道：“斑，我肚子里的是你的孩子！”

　　斑把头埋在柱间的发间，他用鼻尖蹭着柱间的颈项，轻声说道：“那又如何，柱间，你不能爱他超过爱我。”

　　柱间感觉到他放在自己腰间的手收紧了，笑道：“你怎么会斤斤计较这种事情！斑，快别傻了！”

　　斑却不言语，只是用嘴唇亲吻着柱间的耳肉，舌头舔舐着柱间的耳骨，柱间被他挑逗的耳朵一阵发麻，那股酥麻从耳垂直传到了肩膀上，他靠在斑的怀里，说道：“我不打算回答这个问题，太傻了。”

　　他嘴上这样回答着，斑便不依不饶的追了上来，他的手指解开了柱间的腰带，探入到柱间的衣内，用手指捏着柱间的乳粒，他两指夹着乳粒，一边摩挲着，一边向外拉扯着，那又痒又痛的感觉让柱间忍不住挺起了胸口，他的头靠在斑的肩头，腰动得也有些不安分，斑用手揉捻着柱间逐渐挺立的事物，柱间低声呻吟，然后同在斑的胸口上不自觉的摆动。

　　斑说道：“柱间，回答我……”

　　柱间的身体微微颤抖着，他边呻吟，边道：“我……嗯啊……我不……”

　　斑轻哼了一声，手上的动作不依不饶，直接将柱间的乳粒拉扯着，柱间一时又痛又爽，以为乳道都要开了。斑随后用手套弄着柱间已经硬起来的欲望，他只是上下撸动着，柱间便挺腰将性器往他手上送，斑忽然停下来，说道：“柱间，你不回答我，那我不帮你了……”

　　柱间瞥了他一眼，已经自己将手伸入裤裆里套弄着，斑看他自己弄了起来，便收回手，柱间靠在斑的怀里，两手套弄着自己的欲望，他皱着眉头，咬着下唇，因为自慰而露出了十分惑人的神情。

　　柱间说道：“我……不是……啊啊……要靠你才……嗯、嗯啊，才行啊。”

　　柱间边自慰边说道，斑忽然伸手抵着柱间的铃口，柱间虽然双手套弄得火热，但是顶端被斑堵住，那本该攀上高潮的时刻，忽然就变成了折磨，无法倾泄的欲望倒流回后，变成了难以忍受的折磨，柱间不耐烦的摆着腰说：“放开……放开啊……”

　　斑坏心的咬着柱间的耳肉说道：“结果……你还是要靠我。”他一手堵着柱间的欲望，一手又拉扯着柱间的乳粒，上下其手的动作让柱间徘徊在冰与火之间。

　　最终柱间咬着下唇，说道：“是你……”

　　“是我什么？”斑逼问道。

　　“我更爱的……是你……”

　　柱间话音刚说落，斑已经松开手，一股股的精液被柱间挺腰射了出来，这一下过后，柱间软在斑的怀里，任他作为。斑边吻着柱间边将他的衣衫脱掉，柱间闭上眼睛，额头也因为刚才的发泄而沁出了汗水。斑用那倾泻出来的白浊探入到柱间的两股之间，作为进入的润滑。柱间身体一颤，已经将斑的手指吞吃了进去，斑边吻着柱间轻颤的眼睫，边抽送着。湿热的肠道挤压着他的手指，在他的手指旁蠕动绞紧着，柱间的腰身更是随着他抽送的节奏迎合着。

　　斑的呼吸不知不觉粗重了起来，等柱间后穴准备妥当之后，斑就挺身进入到柱间的身体里，那紧致的后穴包裹着斑的欲望，又湿又热的肠道不自觉的吮着他粗硬的性器，斑小心翼翼地将自己推了进去，柱间尖叫一声，攀着斑的胳膊。

　　斑从后面插入着，两手托着柱间的后臀，那挺翘的臀部被他各种揉捏着，而肠道也随着这样的动作，将斑的欲望上下吮吸着，仿佛一张贪婪的小口，正在为斑口交一般。

　　斑这样不紧不慢的抽送着，反而柱间有了意见，他紧抓着斑，最后忍无可忍地说道：“快……快一点……啊……”

　　斑吊着他的胃口，问道：“什么快一点……”

　　柱间夹紧着他的欲望，道：“鸡巴……再快一点啊……”他索性放开了，摆着腰催促着斑，斑一听柱间说了这样的下流话，也不再收敛自己的动作，托着柱间的腰身便是一阵猛干。柱间的身体在斑身上摇摆着，他自己都不自觉的将手探入到衣内，去揉弄着被斑忽视的乳粒。他一手一个的抚慰着自己的乳头，又是夹又是拉扯，而挺立的性器犹自颤动着。

　　斑被他这副放开的劲儿给刺激了，搂着他，边操干着，边说道：“真是浪……”他手摸着两个人交合处，那里水声阵阵，有不少都是柱间分泌的体液，“湿得和婊子一样……”

　　他口中虽然这样羞辱着，可是嘴唇却亲昵的舔吻着柱间的耳肉，说道：“你是我一个人的婊子……谁也看不到你这样……”他这样说着，动作不停，柱间随着他的动作而喘息着。

　　两个人沉迷在性爱之中，不知不觉又是一晚。

　　  
　　幕 四六五

　　柱间和斑住进别院后，没过多久，柱间便渐渐显怀了起来。

　　这个时候屈指算算，他也快将近五个月了。不知道是不是年纪大了的缘故，柱间这次的反应和前几次都不同，孕吐也变得厉害了。他起先是闻不得酒味，最后是气味太重的时候，都会忍不住呕吐，柱间刚开始两天，被孕吐折腾得有够呛。有一次，连斑凑过来亲近，都因为斑身上沾染了任务时血的味道，而直接吐了斑一身。

　　为了让柱间好过些，蜜豆便吩咐厨房准备些汤汤水水的东西给柱间。厨房里的小灶上，开始整日煮着小米粥，小米粥配上酱菜，就成了柱间孕吐时的主要食物了。主要是因为，这样吐起来也不费劲，不至于伤了喉咙。柱间中午的时候，便要喝一些滋补的汤水，炖好的鸡汤，从鸡里炖出的油，蜜豆都会亲自动手，一点点的捞出来，等送到柱间手上，汤水喝起来就没有那么油腻，不至于让柱间吐出来。

　　等到夜晚的时候，汤水便轮换着，有时候是鱼汤，有时候是水果汤，都是比较好入口又不油腻的汤品。

　　柱间连续吃了这么好些天，虽然孕吐得厉害，但是竟然还胖了些。

　　柱间因为反应大，扉间和斑就不敢让他去火影塔了。两个互相看不顺眼的人，故技重施，让斑假装成柱间的模样到火影塔工作去，每天斑都会提前离开火影塔，将一天的公文带些重要的回去给柱间，回到家两个人就腻在一起看公文，不知不觉就看了太久了。

　　因为开了扇小门，从千手家去别院也方便的很，晴树和扉间两个人出于担心柱间身体的考虑，时不时就会拜访，时间也说不定，反正柱间总是会在家里的。

　　

　　已经是盛夏的时候，今年木叶的夏季似乎格外的漫长，晴树回到家里的时候，午时的蝉声大作，他刚刚交付了任务，现在风尘仆仆的。管家看他一身灰扑扑的，就让晴树先去洗个澡，晴树冲凉完毕后，换了身和服，就坐在廊上。

　　廊上的蝉鸣就像是春雷一样，嗡嗡作响，十分的吵人。晴树坐在廊上一会，已经热出了汗。管家刚好过来，看到他这样辛苦，便说：“少爷，要不回到屋里，我让人从地窖里取些冰块？这样也舒服许多。”

　　“冰块？”晴树忽然想到地窖里有时候会存不少冰块，用从雾隐买来的特制结界保存着。冬天买冰便宜，屯了不少，但是也因为买了太久，不知不觉就给忘记了 。

　　他看外面那么大太阳，想到住在别院里的柱间，便站起身说道：“先不急，我去别院看看。”

　　说完，晴树就过了小门到达别院。

　　别院里因为柱间的存在，植物生长得十分茂盛，一株大树栽在不大的庭院里，盈盈绿盖已经将走廊上都笼罩了大半，有树荫遮挡，烈日也没那么难受了。蜜豆听到动静，就迎了过来，看到晴树便和他打了招呼：“晴树少爷，今天刚完成任务吗？”

　　“是啊，所以过来看看母亲。”晴树脱了鞋，踩上走廊，“母亲怎么样？”

　　蜜豆同他笑着说：“柱间大人正在午睡。”

　　“天气这么热，闷在房间里睡觉，是不是有些难受？”晴树问道。

　　蜜豆说道：“也还好，柱间大人说他的查克拉特殊，倒也不是很难过。”

　　晴树说道：“母亲这样终究还是辛苦。”

　　蜜豆叹口气，说道：“谁知道今年夏天这么热，平时这个时候，都是要下雨了。”

　　晴树说道：“管家说地窖里还有不少冰块，我让人拿过来吧。”

　　蜜豆自然不会拒绝，他们让隔壁送了些冰块，装在铁皮的箱子里。柱间终究是孕妇，不能太凉，于是就放在隔壁的屋子里，蜜豆用心些，守在冰箱子旁边打着扇子，凉丝丝的风就在房间里流动起来。晴树坐在隔壁屋子，过了一会儿，将柱间午睡的屋子里打开一线，让凉风涌进去。

　　他从门缝里看着午睡的柱间，柱间为了减轻身体的负担，变成了女人的模样，穿着身轻薄的和服，那和服是嫩黄色的，穿着这身午睡的柱间，长发披散，又优雅又美丽，晴树看了两眼不知道为什么觉得有些不好意思，就不再看柱间。

　　蜜豆看着正襟危坐的晴树，忍不住笑了起来，说道：“晴树少爷如今也快是小大人了。”

　　晴树有些不好意思，说道：“蜜豆阿姨就不要拿我取笑了。”

　　蜜豆也只是笑着，她陪着晴树聊了会天，外面的日头渐移，冰块化完的时候，柱间醒了过来。他响动的声音让聊天的蜜豆反应过来，走进屋里服侍柱间起身。

　　坐在外面的晴树能听到他们两个人交谈的声音。

　　柱间的声音还是有些困倦，和男人时候的声音有些不同，慵懒又清脆。

　　“蜜豆，这是谁来了？”

　　“是晴树少爷。”

　　“今天屋子里要凉很多，我都要盖厚一些了。等我穿好衣服，你叫晴树进来吧。”

　　“这是因为隔壁送来了冰块，说是冬天里买了许多。”

　　“你不说我都快忘了，好像确实是有这么件事情。”

　　“可不是嘛。”

　　之后，蜜豆推开了门，让晴树进去。

　　柱间已经穿好了衣服，招呼晴树坐下之后，说道：“任务完成的怎么样了？”

　　“很顺利。”他这次是去检查风之国的情况，如今五大国相安无事，各自发展着生产，那边新上任的风影有自己的盘算，如今火之国有柱间、斑等人，能够控制尾兽，杀死风影的人，如今对他们来说，都是传说中的忍者，轻易招惹不得。

　　晴树同柱间详细讲了这次的见闻，柱间闭着眼睛听他讲那些事情，就像是在听午后的故事一般，嘴角还带了一丝微笑。

　　等晴树说完，柱间点了点头，说道：“这次你做的不错。对了……扉间呢？”

　　扉间这次也有他的任务，是要去检查水之国交界处的安防问题。

　　晴树说道：“今天应该到了边界吧，具体什么时候能回来，我还没收到消息。”

　　柱间说道：“前两天还觉得他有些啰嗦，不知道为什么，今天就有些想念他了。”

　　晴树听了忍不住笑，扉间跑别院还是很勤快，那堵墙有跟没有都差不多。当然，扉间来的时候，都是跟斑错开了时间的。

　　柱间说道：“不要笑，到时候等他回来，把这句话转达给他，让他开心开心。”

　　“我知道了。”晴树听柱间这么说，笑得更开心了。

　　他们谈话的时候，蜜豆就给柱间上了点心，是按着毛利人做法做出的凉点心，软软的在碗里，用调羹碰着的时候要晃了晃，吃在嘴里是甜滋滋的味道。

　　柱间现在能吃的东西变少了，这个是少有的几样能入口的。

　　吃完了点心，还有甜汤，柱间边吃边跟晴树抱怨：“如今蜜豆有些过分，分明是把我当成猪在喂了。”

　　“母亲现在反应这么大，是该多吃一些才对的。”晴树说道。

　　柱间瞥了他一眼，道：“你现在也学会给蜜豆帮腔啦。”

　　晴树说道：“应该说是母亲太任性才对。”

　　柱间撇了撇嘴：“你可真敢说。”

　　他们聊天的功夫，窗外的阳光已经转成黄色，蜜豆推开了窗户，霞色照在榻榻米上，柱间说道：“斑快回来了，你留下来吃个饭吧。”

　　晴树反而摇了摇头，说道：“我今天好不容易约到小鹤晚饭，可不能放他的鸽子。”

　　小鹤拒绝了柱间的邀请，如今真的孤身一人住在宇智波家偌大的宅子里，他倒也不是全然不理人，偶尔也会让玲子送来一些补品给柱间孕期的时候用。但是，他人却是怎么都不肯过来。

　　晴树还是心疼他的时候多，变着法子找机会去陪他，只不过总不容易如愿，毕竟小鹤如今也恢复到比以前更好的状态了，所担负的任务也日渐重要，现在多是去执行B级以上的任务，一出门就是好几天。今天总算让晴树约到他休息的时间，这顿饭是一定要吃的。

　　柱间点了点头，然后转头同蜜豆说：“蜜豆，给晴树包些鹿肉，还有扉间送来这里的几样吃的。”他跟晴树说，“这些你就带过去吧，跟他说，上次给的蜂蜜很好，我每天都在吃。”

　　晴树点了点头，柱间和小鹤关系能够缓和，在他看来是再好不过的事情了。

　　蜜豆包好了那些东西，一并交给了晴树，晴树临走前，很郑重的同柱间说：“母亲，你要好好照顾自己。冰块的话，宅子里会每天送来，但是您也不要贪凉啊。”

　　柱间无奈道：“我知道了，你现在怎么跟你叔叔一样唠叨了。”

　　晴树笑了一下，说道：“可能是母亲太让人想唠叨了吧。”

　　“这点，你父亲就好很多了。”柱间撇了嘴说道。

　　“父亲是不唠叨，可是该让母亲注意的，父亲也都还是做了啊，母亲真是偏心父亲。”晴树取笑了柱间一句，在柱间恼羞之前就拿着蜜豆给的东西走了。

　　柱间坐在椅子上，看着外面的天色变化，不多时，他听到走廊上的脚步声，于是转头望过去，当看到斑时，柱间对他露出了笑容。

　　“你回来了。”

　　

　　幕 四六六

　　斑走进屋子里，看到蜜豆在桌子上还没有来得及收拾的茶杯，说道：“今天有人过来了？”

　　柱间说道：“今天晴树任务结束，就来看看我。”

　　斑点了点头，坐下来，从身上拿出一叠公文放在柱间面前。蜜豆这会跟过来，收拾了用过的茶杯，又给斑换上新茶杯，倒上热茶。斑先看看柱间放在小腹上的手，然后问道：“今天感觉怎么样？”

　　“还不是老样子，吐了两次。”那是吃过午饭的时候，柱间忍不住用了点酱菜，结果因为味道太刺激，又吐出来了些。

　　斑说道：“要不把千手香叫过来看看？”

　　柱间白了他一眼，说道：“人早就来过了，等你想起来，都不知道什么时候了。”

　　斑听到柱间这么说，朝他坐近了些，同柱间道歉，说道：“好，是我的错。”

　　柱间看了他两眼，不再纠结这个话题，继续说道：“她说这是孕期正常的，没得调理，只能注意饮食，少吃点刺激的东西，等月份大了的时候就好了。”

　　斑从背后揽着柱间，双手交叠在他的腹部上，替他暖着稍微隆起的腹部，说道：“真是辛苦你了。”

　　“我就说过扉间……”柱间抱怨道，“应该让他开发出一个让人代怀孕的忍术。”

　　“这可就难了，你别为难他了。”斑说道。

　　柱间又不是没有跟扉间提过，明明两个人不对盘，这句话倒是说的差不多。扉间也是说道，这种事纯粹是强人所难，要是觉得生起来难受，那不生就好了。

　　柱间当然不可能不生，于是就只能忍着。

　　斑和柱间两个人闲话一阵，冷落了公文在一旁好久，斑拿着杯子喝茶的时候想起来，咳嗽一声说道：“柱间，该看看东西了。”

　　柱间被逗笑了，把公文拿到眼前展开来看，斑不愿意他举着辛苦，就换个手替他拿着公文，柱间看东西有些慢，过了一会儿才说道：“这件事情，你觉得怎么办？”这封公文，是暗部那边要求增加经费开支的要求，草拟的人是几个暗部的头脑人物，各族都有，斑当初没有表态。

　　斑说道：“目前没有什么争斗，这个季度的话，就算了。”

　　柱间说道：“可不是嘛。”柱间说话的时候，斑从公文里捡出警卫部上交来的公文，打开来同暗部的公文相比对，柱间靠在斑的胸口上，“这可不就是互别苗头吗？”柱间眯起眼睛，这两篇公文的诉求都差不多，增加经费，如今木叶是太平时候，哪里需要这么多的投入。

　　斑说道：“差不多就是这样。真要驳的话，两个一起驳吧。”

　　柱间叹了口气，说道：“这种事情就是这么麻烦。”他把两篇东西放在一旁，又拿起了另外一本翻看。

　　斑不时和柱间交谈几句，那些东西他事先都看过，横竖都是木叶内部的事情，他们两个人知根知底，互相交流一下，处理起来比平时还快一点。

　　柱间看公文的时候，斑的手上也没有闲着。他的手指时不时卷着柱间油亮的头发玩着，柱间打了他手几次，还是这样，最后只能放任了。

　　“你这个人……怎么现在总是喜欢动手动脚的。”柱间不满地说。

　　斑说不上来，他就是怀里搂着这个人，都觉得他有意思得很，头发摸起来格外的顺滑，手指看起来修长又好看，连红润的指甲都让人想要亲一口。这些话他说起来恐怕要被柱间当做吃错了药，不如就吞进肚子里。

　　柱间说道：“怎么什么话都不说了？”

　　斑只好说：“看公文无聊，找些事情做。”

　　柱间转头瞥他，说道：“和你正经说事情，到底哪里无聊了？”

　　斑又不说话了，只是捧着柱间的脸，同他亲吻起来，把柱间的质问都给堵在喉咙里。他的舌头探入柱间口中，翻搅着口腔，柱间呜了几声，然后涎水就顺着嘴角流了下来。

　　斑用拇指替柱间擦拭干净，柱间拍了他两下，抱怨道：“好好说话啊！”

　　斑凑在柱间耳边说：“这么算好好说话吗？”

　　他的舌头钻进柱间的耳朵里，柱间一下子就软了半边身子，被斑纠缠上来。要不是蜜豆要进来送晚膳，估计两个人又要颠倒起来，蜜豆送来了晚上用的汤水，柱间离斑坐远了点，边喝着汤边说道：“再过几天就要开会了。”

　　“嗯。”斑对这个有印象，这是每月必须的过程。

　　“扉间要是赶不回来，你就要负责主持了。”

　　斑说：“我知道了。”

　　柱间看着斑面无表情的样子，忍不住笑了，斑现在是越发讨厌跟人打交道，主持会议这种事情对他来讲是麻烦事。

　　可柱间喜欢看斑处理这些麻烦事，斑不乐意却又不得不做的表情，在他看来也是饶有趣味。

　　这种感情换在从前是绝对没有的，只是相处久了，不知不觉就多了这样的恶趣味。

　　

　　晴树离开了别院，就转道去了宇智波家，他手里大包小包拿了不少东西，开门的时候玲子都愣住了，然后同她开玩笑说：“晴树少爷怎么准备了这么多东西，跟走亲戚似的。”

　　晴树有些无奈，他说道：“母亲让我拿来的，还让我带了几句话。”他边说边走进来，玲子跟在他身旁说道，“现在小鹤少爷不在家，您现在偏厅等一下吧。”

　　“小鹤是去哪里了？”晴树疑问道。

　　“大介长老那边让他过去一趟，说这几天斑大人总不见踪影，让他报备一下斑大人的行程。”

　　这也是没办法的事情，斑假扮柱间去了火影塔，自然族里面找不到人。小鹤作为儿子，不可能透露斑去做什么，只能在大介长老面前尽量兜住。

　　玲子带晴树去了偏厅，准备好了茶水，然后打开那些包袱看了下，说道：“这个鹿肉实在是相当不错啊，柱间大人还是疼惜小鹤少爷的。”

　　晴树没有搭玲子这句腔，过去柱间到底是对小鹤有所疏忽，近几个月来，倒是在渐渐修补两个人的感情，眼下礼尚往来，他看着也觉得确实不错。

　　和晴树聊了一会后，玲子就起身去准备晚膳，晴树看着桌上大包小包的东西，还是摇头笑了笑。

　　不知道待会小鹤回来，会有什么反应。

　　小鹤也并没有让晴树等待太久，天黑之后，走廊上响起了熟悉的脚步，小鹤显然被玲子告知晴树来了，直接朝着偏厅走过来，他打开门，看到桌上的东西愣了愣，说道：“你这是走亲戚吗？怎么带这么多东西。”

　　晴树说道：“这些都是母亲让我带过来的，他说，感谢你上次送的蜂蜜，他如今每天都在吃。”

　　小鹤说道：“……谁要他送这么多东西啊。”

　　他神情有些不自在，尤其是没想到柱间还会跟晴树说他送蜂蜜的事情。

　　晴树说道：“都是母亲的心意。至少，他记得你喜欢吃鹿肉。”他解开了一个纸包，里面有腌制过后的鹿肉，小鹤扭开脸，没说什么。

　　他别别扭扭地和晴树面对面坐着，晴树起身替他斟茶，说道：“这些天你应付大介长老辛苦了。”

　　“那个家伙，没什么好担心的。”小鹤看向旁边，他想到今天大介询问自己时候的神情，“辉夜一走了之，这个老家伙受了不小的打击。他原本希望辉夜能够很快的取代父亲，却没有想到辉夜会因为这件事情一走了之。”

　　因为之前战争的缘故，宇智波的新生代也折损了几人，于是辉夜在的时候，不少担子落在辉夜肩上，如今辉夜离开去湿骨林去修行，这些担子分别落在了小鹤与另外一个叫镜的孩子身上。小鹤随着这件事情，就跟着忙碌起来，得到了不少历练，为人处世上进步不少。

　　晴树看他神态就知道族里面还好，也放心不少，说道：“大介长老怎么说也是为了宇智波，你平日里不要跟他起冲突了。”

　　小鹤皱了皱眉，然后说道：“我明白了。”

　　之后，玲子敲了敲门先是把桌上的东西收拾了一番，然后送上晚膳，小鹤吃着东西，忽然说道：“他……真的喜欢那个蜂蜜吗？”

　　晴树有些意外他提起来，说道：“母亲确实是这么说的。”

　　“……那我下次还送那个就好了。”小鹤撇着嘴说道，“毕竟送孕妇东西麻烦死了，谁知道能吃不能吃，既然喜欢蜂蜜的话，就一直送那个就好了。”

　　晴树笑着说：“你说的确实没错。”他的笑容让小鹤更加不自在起来。

　　他们吃过一顿饭后，晴树要回到千手家去了，他走之前，看着小鹤宽厚了一些的肩膀，拍了拍小鹤的肩头。

　　无论过去怎么样，他的兄弟终于也开始成长起来了。

　　小鹤目送着晴树离开，一旁的玲子陪着他，说道：“小鹤少爷，要不要下次……去拜访别院的柱间大人？”

　　小鹤转身打算回房，他走了几步，说道：“再说吧，我不会这么轻易就原谅他的。”

　　眼下，顶多算得上是他和柱间交往的破冰而已。

　　

　　幕 四六七

　　时间一晃就到了木叶村各族开会的时候了，这种场合无论是斑还是柱间都得出席在场，柱间没有办法，只能在这个大热天，穿上火影的羽织，那件羽织十分宽大，无论是走动还是坐下来的时候，都不显怀。

　　扉间终究没有来得及赶回来，于是主持会议的事情就交给了斑，斑操持这场会议干的第一件事，就是让人把宇智波家地窖里的冰拿过来，让人在隔壁的屋子打扇，等众人进来的时候，都觉得比外面凉爽许多。

　　新上任的日向族长说道：“斑，天气有热的这么厉害，让你动用这么大手笔？”

　　斑说道：“每个月开一次的会，没什么好吝啬的，更何况，像这么热的天也没几天。”

　　因为斑这次付出不少，大家也跟着配合起来，会议按照平日里的流程进行着。

　　柱间虽然穿得多，可是因为斑准备了冰块，倒也挨得住。甚至有时间，在大家交谈之余，看着坐在自己距离不远的斑。

　　斑现在坐着的是扉间的位置，他手上拿着一叠会议中要用的东西，不时用低沉的声音念上一段，其他各族族长和长老就着今天讨论的内容争执着，斑还是一副与己无关的样子。

　　斑最敏感的莫过于柱间的视线，他觉察到，于是望过来，对着柱间挑挑眉头，意思是有什么事情。

　　柱间看他这幅样子，忽然心血来潮想要看到斑破功的模样。他于是鬼使神差地抬了脚，朝着斑腿间的位置踩了过去，斑被他这个大胆的举动吓了一跳，但是现在怎么都不方便躲闪，只能让柱间伸腿踩了过来。

　　柱间感觉到脚下实实在在的触感，脸也觉得有些臊了。

　　他究竟是在干什么啊，怎么在这种场合干这么不害臊的事情！  
　　　　然而这档子事情做都做了，柱间也就厚着脸皮继续做下去，接下来的时间里，会议里究竟在讲什么，他都是一边耳朵进一边耳朵出，只是在别人询问他意见的时候，不时点着头应和一下。他的注意力如今都放在自己的脚下，他脱了鞋，穿着白色趾袜的脚踩在斑的裆处，那里被柱间踩了一会儿，就鼓鼓囊囊的。柱间抬眼看着斑，斑的脸色比平时要红了些，一双眼睛正看着他，他是主持会议的人，尽管被柱间踩着，但是还要兼顾着会议的流程。

　　斑的脸让纸张遮掩了大半，他的声音也低沉了下来，柱间看他额间渐渐流下来几滴汗，斑说道：“日向……族长。”他说话变得有些慢，柱间在这个时候会收回自己的脚，斑才能顺利接下去，“你谈谈，最近……警卫部要求增加开支的事情吧……”

　　他的喉头滚动了一下，柱间的脚又踩了上去，斑的裆部已经突出来许多，在柱间脚下散发着热力。柱间也脸红了起来，他跟那东西熟悉得很，就连它勃起的样子都记得，如今那东西被束缚在斑的裆里，但是在柱间的踩动下，慢慢的沁出些前列腺液，将他们之间的布料给濡湿。柱间能够感觉到趾袜上的湿润，如果这个时候斑站起来的话，那一定是别提多尴尬了。

　　“柱间大人？柱间大人？”斑这时候呼唤两声，柱间被吓了一跳，回过神，斑紧紧盯着他，将之前的问题丢给了他，如果不是他声音低沉又沙哑，像两个人床笫间的声线，柱间真的以为他和平时没什么两样。

　　“……怎么了？”柱间耳朵都红了起来。

　　“日向家表明了意见……您呢？”斑纸张后的眼神露骨的很，柱间下意识用脚在那事物上踩了一下，斑闷哼了一声，柱间关切地问：“斑，你不舒服吗？”

　　“……没、没有。”斑忍耐道。

　　柱间这才说：“近来的时势……我觉得下个季度，对警卫部的开支……没有必要……”他边说着，边用脚趾夹着斑的东西，看到斑皱起了眉头，柱间心里有一股异样的快感，“增加这么多，维持这个季度的就可以了……诸位以为如何呢？”

　　如今柱间开口了，其他人自然没有什么意见，斑看着柱间露出狡黠的神情，脚下依旧在踩着自己的事物。累积的欲望让他忍不住幻想着将柱间压在身下，但是幻想加重了欲望，于是柱间趾袜下的欲望越发挺立。斑都不知道自己是怎么熬过剩下的时间的。

　　他压抑下喉间的呻吟，然后等待着会议的结束，而柱间这个坏心的人，还时不时关心他的身体如何。让他更忍不住想要抓住这个人好好教训一番。

　　这一场难捱的会议不知不觉度过了，尽管今天住在重要位置的两个人都有些奇怪，但是其他人也不疑有他，等会议结束之后各自散去。

　　斑起身宣布会议结束时是弓着背的，脸色泛红的宣布今天到此位置，在斑坐下来的时候，日向族长走过来拍着他的肩膀，说道：“斑，如果身体不舒服就好好休息，让其他人代你过来就可以了。”

　　柱间的脚正踩着斑，斑咬着牙根，如果不是这样的话，他真的担心一声呻吟就要从口中出来吓坏这位新上任的日向族长。他只能深吸一口气，说道：“谢谢……关心，如果有下次……我会这样做的。”他说完，鼻间喷出一口气，柱间坐在位子上，正襟危坐，还是十分正经的模样。

　　日向族长看斑情况不对，说道：“需要我送你回去吗？”

　　柱间这个时候开口道：“不用了，到时候我送斑回去吧。”

　　日向族长一看柱间开口，也不勉强了，就说道：“那就好，我……”他在两人之间扫了一眼，觉得自己好像介入了一个奇怪的氛围之中，便咳嗽一声，“那我走了。”

　　斑说道：“请……”

　　柱间露出微笑：“请便。”

　　他们两个人目送日向族长离开，当他的身影消失在门之后，斑看着柱间，立刻起身去抓着他。

　　柱间被斑挡个正着，整个人坐在桌子上，斑看着他那副模样，说道：“柱间，你……”柱间坐在位子上，用脚抵着他两腿之间的位置，然后眨了眨眼，斑咬紧了牙根，然后凑了上去。

　　柱间的两腿张开，斑搂着他的腰，凑在他耳边说：“你今天真是太淘气了。”

　　“这顶多是以牙还牙而已。”柱间看了他一眼，说道，“你前几天做的事情可过分多了，缠着他整夜的做，虽然很小心，但是还是让人不免担心。斑看着封闭的会议室大门，然后搂着柱间的腰身，他咬着柱间的耳肉。柱间这个时候，干脆变成女人的模样减轻身上的负担，他靠在斑的肩头，感受到来自于斑身上的热力，斑的手落在他的腰间，让柱间都不禁软了腰身。

　　斑伸手解开了柱间的腰带，说道：“我这样可使没办法回去的。”他带着柱间的手摸着自己挺立的下半身，那灼热的热物都湿透了裤子，柱间捉着它套弄着，斑此时深吸一口气，感受到欲望在柱间的手中更加的蓬勃。

　　他脱下柱间的裤子，让修长的腿缠在自己的腰间，柱间的肚子已经有些凸出来，斑小心翼翼的留心不要压到柱间的肚子，一边倾身同他接吻着。

　　柱间同他唇齿触碰着，两个人的舌尖在空中勾缠，柱间鼻间哼了哼，斑的手则顺势抚摸到柱间的臀部，手指探到柱间的两腿之间，用手指抚摸着他的花穴。只是稍微分开阴唇，那小小的花穴就吐出第一股花露，花露溢在斑的指间，斑眯起眼睛，直接探入到柱间深处。

　　那里容纳了斑的手指，湿热的花穴绞着挤入的手指，下意识的舔吮蠕动着。柱间喘息一声，斑轻咬着他的舌，然后舔吻着他的唇瓣。

　　柱间说道：“在这里……真的好吗？”他虽然这么说着，脚上却把斑缠的更紧，那花穴几乎要贴上斑的裆部，同那被束缚的欲望相接处。

　　斑哪里受得了这样的挑逗，他褪下一点裤子，让欲望从束缚中解放出来。那饱满的顶端几乎是跳出裤子的束缚，直挺挺的指着柱间的花穴，他挺翘的性器很快被柱间握着，漫不经心的套弄着。斑喘息着，然后将头抵在柱间的颈项，咬开柱间的衣襟，让那丰满的胸脯跳出。那里因为怀孕的原因，已经变得比往日更加丰硕，此时两个人亲密接触，柱间流了些汗水，那里就开始透着阵阵的乳香。

　　斑张口舔舐着柱间饱满的胸脯，牙齿咬着那挺立起来的乳尖，几乎是樱桃大小的乳头在斑的唇齿间变得鲜艳欲滴，柱间挺着胸，将自己的胸口直接往斑的口中送，那被手指抽送的花穴更加湿润。胸口的酥麻，让他的下体一阵阵的紧缩，斑一边抽送着，一边用拇指搓揉着柱间的花蒂，一波波的快感如潮，弄得柱间腰眼都是一片酸软。他双手撑在桌面上，望向斑的目光格外的妩媚。

　　斑此时也压抑不住，他抽出手指，迫不及待地将自己的欲望埋入了柱间的身体里。柱间尖叫一声，双手撑在桌面上，下体被斑直插到深处。

　　那挺立滚烫的欲望，热的柱间花穴立刻流出一股花液，随着斑的抽送开始，而被带出在体内。那湿漉漉的性器凶猛的进出在阴唇之中，斑没有忘记揉弄着柱间的花蒂，两相夹击之下，柱间呻吟声一浪高过一浪，他仰首在桌上，眼中看到的都是天花板的纹样。

　　因为被斑的操弄，脚趾都已经绷得紧紧的，他环着斑的腰身，感觉到身下桌子的晃动。从尾椎爽到全身的愉悦盈满全身，柱间身上的汗水如同淋雨了一般，他看向斑的目光迷离，斑看到他这副模样，低下头同他亲吻着，顺着颈项一路吻到乳间，埋首在那里肆意亲吻着。他不时咬着乳头，不时用舌尖舔舐着乳肉，然后大力吮吸着，柱间好几次被他两颊用力吸得以为乳道要开了，这一波波的吮吸又痛又痒，柱间一次又一次的挺起上身，让斑的口舌为自己止痒。

　　他的手深入斑的发间，感受着潮水般的快感，随着斑的动作满溢着自己的全身。斑黑色的长发有些硬，柱间抓着它们，指尖缠上了斑的发丝。他揉着斑的头发，恨不得将斑的头揉进自己胸口里，随着斑操弄的动作，柱间款摆着腰肢，随着斑的一声低吼，那滚烫的体液就这样射进了柱间的身体里。柱间的身体被烫得一颤，身体里涌出一波花液，斑拇指的动作不停，仍旧在揉弄着柱间的花蒂，柱间尖叫一声，在快感来临之间，感觉到魂魄都要飘飞起来，他躺在会议桌上，花穴仍然在吮吸着斑软下来的欲望，斑将脸孔埋在柱间的乳峰中，然后用手搓揉着那里。柱间的身体抖了抖，又小小高潮了一波，一时间会议室里只能听到两个人的喘息声。

　　

　　幕 四六八

　　斑的欲望从柱间的花穴里滑出，他低头一看，白色的浊液随着柱间的花液一股流在了会议室的桌子上。柱间衣鬓散乱，那身羽织早就铺在了桌子上，身上的那身和服也因为体型的改变而滑落到肘部，乳肉全部袒露在外面，柱间撑起身看着斑，随着他的动作，那乳肉颤动了几下，斑看了之后，喉头滚动，欲望似乎又要泛滥起来。柱间坐在桌子上，两腿还是分开的姿态，十分的淫靡放荡，他的腹部隆起这时候看起来就非常明显。斑坐在柱间的位子上，柱间的两腿架在他的肩头，他看着那凸出的腹部，凑过去亲吻了两下。

　　柱间抚摸着那里，说道：“这是我们的孩子……你最好小心点，别碰着他了。”

　　斑不说话，只是将脸颊贴在柱间的腹部，好像这样就能听到孩子的声音一般。

　　但是孩子并没有那么给面子，一点儿动静都没有，柱间的手抚摸过斑的脸庞，从他这个角度来看，斑的五官坚毅而又稳重，也是让人心动的模样。这时，斑的唇舌向下，吻着柱间的大腿内侧，他的舌头舔弄着，柱间坐在桌子上，居高临下看着斑，抬腿踩在斑的肩头。

　　斑看了他一眼后，捉着柱间的脚，开始亲吻着他的脚踝和足弓，柱间感觉到自己的脚趾被吞入，那里刚才还在逗弄着斑的欲望，这时候已经被捉住亲吻。不知道是不是高潮的余韵未散，即便是脚踝那种地方，似乎也成为了性感带，只是被亲吻着足弓，也让柱间觉得下体似乎又泛滥了起来，一股股的热液从他的体内流出，他一脚踩在斑的肩头，一脚被斑舔舐着，两个人就在空旷的会议室里，做着没羞没臊的事情。

　　斑的动作逐渐上移，最后来到了柱间还含着精液的花穴，他的欲望早已经再度挺立起来，这时候毫不犹豫的埋入了柱间的深处，抱着他的腰肢就开始操弄起来。柱间弓起足，身体因为快感的来临而绷紧着。他抱着斑，两个人就着交合的姿势，斑一阵操弄，他的动作一下下的直插着柱间的花心，根本不给他喘息的余地，柱间随着欲望的累积越发的敏感，随着这波动作，已经欲生欲死，他喊着斑的名字，乳肉随着激烈的动作而晃动着，不时拍打在斑埋在乳峰前的脸上。

　　那放荡淫靡的样子，让斑的欲望越发膨胀，他啃咬着柱间的乳尖，然后狠狠插在柱间的花心上，柱间几乎是要立起身，两个人这激烈的动作，柱间高亢的尖叫响起，他下体就在这时候，激射出一股水流，喷溅在原本已经被两个人体液沾湿的会议桌上。原本干干净净的桌子上，尽是欲望的腥臊味道，但是斑的动作还没有停。他抱着进入高潮的柱间，直接将他抱起，就着插入的动作一阵疯狂抽插，每一下都直抵深处，还在余韵中的柱间眨眼就被送上了巅峰。

　　他抱着斑的头，几乎是哭喊出声：“斑，不要太深……要、要插到孩子了……”他虽然这么说着，可是后臀还是疯狂扭动着，下体禁不住的又是一阵潮吹。斑的裤子都给浇淋得湿透了，斑低吼一声，在柱间不自觉的浪声中发泄出来，将精液再度射进柱间的身体里。

　　等到这动作结束，两个人都是一阵粗喘，斑带着柱间重新坐回会议桌上。柱间胸口起伏，下体一阵舒爽，软得根本不想动弹。斑则坐在椅子上回着气，两个人一阵疯狂，外面已经是太阳落山，一片黑幕上点缀着无数星子。柱间看了一会，就懒洋洋的催促斑：“斑，我们两个回家去吧。”

　　斑看着桌上、地上的一片狼藉，先是自己穿好衣服，默默收拾着，柱间踢了脚自己的羽织，示意斑直接拿这个擦，斑看了他一眼，说道：“要是扉间知道，恐怕要被你气死了。”

　　“不让他知道不就好了……”柱间白了他一眼。

　　眼下实在找不到擦拭的东西，斑也只能任劳任怨的用羽织擦拭着两个人的体液，再打开窗户将味道放出去。

　　整座火影塔里，估计剩下的也只有驻守的人。斑替柱间穿好了衣服，然后将他抱在怀里，说道：“这会要是走出去，就惊动守卫了。”

　　柱间看着外面吹来的夜风，说道：“这样回去也不错。”他搂着斑的脖子，两个人直接落在最靠近火影塔的屋顶上。斑轻巧的步伐没有一个人发现，这个时候有两个人正行走在房顶上。柱间看着随着斑移动而忽高忽低的木叶，忍不住笑出声，说道：“这么看，木叶还是很有意思……”

　　“这是你的木叶，无论怎样，都是最美的。”斑在他耳边说道。

　　斑的脚程不慢，两个人一会儿就到了别院里。他们落在院子里，恰好被蜜豆看到了，她看两个人的姿态，就猜到他们都干了些什么，只能低着头当做什么都不知道。

　　回头等两个人到屋子里时，蜜豆给他们送了晚膳和酒，柱间草草吃了些东西，看着斑身上还没换掉的衣服。上面不仅有汗味，还有刚才动作间沾到的气味，柱间舔着刚刚吃了炸鸡块的手指，然后用脚踢了斑一下，斑看着他，似乎奇怪他想要干什么。

　　柱间对他努努嘴，说道：“想喝酒吗？”

　　他自己喝了一口酒，然后望着斑，斑看他莹润的嘴唇，那在自己身上打转的眼波，明白了柱间的意思。

　　他凑过去，亲吻了柱间的嘴唇，酒液随着他们舌头的搅动而从柱间的嘴角溢出，柱间呻吟一声，胸口顶着斑，说道：“你还等什么？”

　　他们俩人在房间里脱了个干净，赤裸裸的贴在一起，柱间让斑躺在榻榻米上，自己直接坐了上去，他扶着挺立的欲望，另外一手则当着斑的面分开。那还有没清理掉体液的花穴，就在斑的面前被打开，斑看着红艳艳的内壁展现在自己的面前，欲望更硬了两分。柱间慢慢坐下，让斑整根东西都插了进去，明明已经高潮过两次，但是欲望这种东西，仿佛没有饕足一般，让他忍不住一再的诱惑着斑。

　　柱间控制着起落的速度，不时款摆着腰，一阵阵紧缩着自己的内壁，连斑也不知道，柱间什么时候会吐出自己的东西，什么时候会咬紧自己，无法掌控的感觉让他的呼吸变得更加粗重。因为柱间的动作有些风险，斑的双手不忘托着柱间的腰，两个人交合处的地方，因为不断从深处被挤压出的体液而变得湿漉漉的，斑的耻毛都被沾湿黏在了一起。

　　柱间的胸口上下抖动着，成了斑眼里的一道风景。

　　他伸手揉弄着，不时用手指重重夹着柱间的乳头，又痛又爽的感觉让柱间腰椎一阵酸软，那触电的感受从深处一波波的蔓延，最后他没有了力气，就趴在斑的身上扭着腰。斑感觉到柱间的胸部柔软的贴着自己，他被刺激的更硬，随后一阵阵的向上顶弄着柱间。

　　柱间迎合着他的抽送，不时催促着：“快点、再快点！”

　　他用手分开着自己的花穴，恨不得将斑的囊袋都吞进去，斑哪里受得了这样的刺激。索性一翻身，将柱间压在身下，抬起他的一条腿，操干了起来。

　　柱间这下被满足了，他一手揉着自己的花蒂，一边被欲望冲昏头脑的放声浪叫着。

　　两个人沉迷在这激烈的性爱之中，斑不忘玩弄着柱间留下指印和红痕的乳房，那柔软的胸脯在他手里变幻着形状。

　　斑想着今天柱间的疯狂，不时低声叫着他：“满意了吗？爽吗！还要吗？！”

　　柱间的脑子已经成了一锅浆糊，斑的汗水滴在他的身上，最后汇流在一起，都分不清是他的，还是斑的。那黑色的长发黏在他的身上，同蜜色的皮肤交织着，格外的刺激着视觉，柱间应和着斑：“还要、还要……还要大鸡巴……”

　　斑发狠道：“叫夫君！”

　　“夫君……”柱间喊得格外妩媚，“夫君快一点……”他催促的声音就像是带着哭腔的呻吟，之后，两个人又胡乱说着淫乱的言语，颠倒的做了整夜。

　　柱间的两腿就像是根本合不上，那被操开的花穴流着精液却还惦记着斑的欲望，两个人直接到了天光才睡着。即便是斑，都没有了多余的力气，两个人带着一身的汗水和欲望味道，躺在榻榻米上就睡着了。柱间枕着斑的臂膀，沉沉入睡，斑看了他几眼，也实在是坚持不住。

　　

　　这样的纵欲，等到了睡醒的时候，就该吃苦头了。

　　斑睡得正香，就感觉到一只手正推着自己，能这样推着他的人，除了柱间不作第二人想。

　　斑倦倦睁开眼睛，听到柱间带着哭腔说道：“斑……斑……肚子疼啊……”

　　斑被这句话吓得立刻清醒过来，他睁看眼，就看到柱间身上都是昨晚留下的爱痕，心里一惊，他们两个人做得过头了，都忘记节制。柱间这会正捂着肚子催促着斑，斑连忙抓起一件皱巴巴的外套，就喊着人：“蜜豆！蜜豆，快点让人把千手香叫过来！”

　　他这个时候看着房间里，昨天两个人搞得过分了，这里一片狼藉，实在不是个见大夫的地方。斑从屋子里拿了一卷被子，将柱间一裹，就抱到隔壁的屋子里。他现在这样来不及收拾，只能潦草穿着衣服，去浴室里拿起一桶凉水就往身上冲。

　　这样人总算清醒不少，身上也干净了，斑这才通知人烧水，他好用温水给柱间擦拭身体。

　　柱间抱着肚子在被里瑟瑟发抖，他看到斑之后，握着斑的手，吓得面无人色，说道：“斑……不会有事吧。”

　　斑被他吓到，过去哪个时候也没见过柱间是这个模样啊，连忙握紧柱间的手，安慰他：“不会有事的。你别瞎说……只是……”他说到这里就停住了，柱间如今肚子疼成这样，哪里是小事，“只是……疼一下子而已。”他说完这个，心里都觉得不放心，但是又不好追问其他人，千手香究竟什么时候能过来。他握着柱间的手，给他擦拭着额头的汗水，耳朵竖起来，听着走廊上的动静。

　　柱间脸色煞白，一手捂着自己的肚子，眼睛都跟着红起来，斑只能顺着他的头发小声安慰道：“柱间，没事的，真的没事的……”

　　这会，走廊上总算想起了匆忙的脚步声，千手香很快来到的房间里，她看柱间躺在被子里，还是女人时候的模样。她来到柱间的床前，让斑闪到一边去，然后让柱间把手伸出来，柱间这会其实腹部的疼痛已经好了些，千手香给他把脉之后，立刻狠狠剐了斑一眼，说道：“你还有没有他在怀孕的概念啊，行房事那么重要吗？整晚整晚的胡闹，你是嫌他如今年纪不够大，不会出事吗？他这个年纪要是丢了孩子，搞不好连命都会丢！把你下半身管好一点！”

　　她边给柱间喂了药，边继续骂着斑：“你都一把年纪，就不知道羞的吗！”

　　斑低着头给千手香骂，一声都不敢吭，他当然不敢说，这昨晚要个不停的人是柱间，只能低头认错让千手香将这件事情揭过去。

　　千手香被气得厉害，不依不饶的继续骂，柱间躲在被子里，看着低着头的斑，觉得又羞又好笑，羞得是昨天自己晚上要个不停，千手香骂斑不知羞跟骂他似的，好笑得是这件事赖他，可是全给斑背上了，看斑低头认错的样子也实在好玩。

　　他用被子掩着口，眼睛已经跟着弯起来，斑瞥见了，也不知道该说啥。

　　千手香骂了一阵子，总算记得要给柱间煎药，哼了一声把斑放过了，等她走了之后，斑老老实实在房间里照顾柱间。她门关上，朝着厨房走去，斑看着柱间，无奈说道：“你还笑。”

　　柱间被他抓个正着，但因为用被子捂住了嘴，还在挣扎着：“我哪有笑。”

　　“你笑起来我会不知道吗？”斑说道，“眼睛里都是幸灾乐祸。”

　　柱间摇头不认：“不，你看错了，我没有的。”

　　斑当然不会不依不饶，于是同柱间说道：“下次……我们就老实点吧。”

　　柱间小声说道：“斑……你是不是不行了啊。”

　　斑看他一眼，不知道该怎么说他，哪有这么说话的！

　　但是想想昨晚的情况，斑的脸青了点，昨晚柱间要得厉害，恨不得将他每一滴都给榨干净，最后他实在是累得不行，只能抱着柱间两个人一起睡在榻榻米上，柱间会肚子疼，也有凉到腹部的问题。

　　柱间说道：“仔细看，你头发都白了不少呢。”他这么说着，就伸手摸着斑的发丝，看着他鬓边出现的白发，有些感叹。

　　斑只能无奈道：“柱间，你少说两句吧。”

　　柱间又用被子捂着嘴，偷笑了几声。

　　

　　幕 四六九

　　柱间这个事情，好在并没有想象中的那么严重，只是柱间凉到了腹部，下面又用的厉害，丢了好些阴精。

　　千手香给了斑药膏，让他替柱间涂抹红肿的下面，又给柱间开了安胎滋补的药，两个人总算安心下来。那些药里，为了给柱间点教训，千手香放了些苦味的药材，柱间每次吃药都跟折磨一样，苦的满口都是异味，但是也不知道怎么搞的，居然把孕吐这毛病给丢开了。

　　少了孕吐之后，虽然每天吃着苦药，但是柱间的胃口反而打开了，加上如今天气转凉，很快就要到夏季了，柱间不用待在室内热得浑身大汗，胃口就更好了。

　　蜜豆看柱间能吃了，看他体重跟其他孕妇还是差了些，就开始变着法的给柱间做好吃的，柱间也很争气，时不时就想吃些从来不吃的东西，什么辣白菜，什么口味偏辣的酱菜，有一些不是木叶特色的小吃，蜜豆就只能让人代为跑腿，去临镇或者百里之外的镇子去买。

　　千手香自从那次斑和柱间闹出那个事情，知道这两个人不是省心的料，又开始拜访起他们，时不时就上门检查着柱间。柱间到底有没有行房的厉害，她摸摸脉就知道了。

　　

　　柱间早上的时候刚跟斑亲热过一下.

　　斑本来穿了他的衣服，要去火影塔报道，柱间早上性起了，就拉着斑的衣服同他亲吻，身体往斑的怀里凑。斑当然不舍得放开柱间，于是柱间的手就从衣服下的裤子探了过去，把斑的东西摸硬了，两个人又滚在了床上。柱间如今肚子更大了些，已经是六七月份的模样，想要行房就要坐在斑的身上，于是斑托着他的腰，就让柱间扶着自己的东西坐了下去。

　　柱间吞了那东西进去，就开始款摆起自己的腰肢，缠着斑要了起来。斑被他的花穴咬着，那贪吃的小口吞咽着他的欲望，里面一阵舔吮蠕动。他扶着柱间的腰，看他上半身衣装整洁，下半身赤裸着起起落落，那放荡的样子看的让人格外激动，散开的长发，还有带着潮红面上媚眼如丝，如果不是斑还记得千手香的交代，两个人估计又要滚在榻榻米上狠干一次。

　　斑操弄的柱间丢了一次，这才重新清理一下，让柱间在被子里睡一会。

　　柱间饱餐了一顿欲望，躺在被子里，又拉着斑的袖子。

　　“斑，你这就走了吗？”柱间小声问道。

　　斑没办法只能低头亲了口柱间，说道：“今天千手香要来，你先睡一会吧。”

　　柱间这才老实一点，也回亲了一口斑，两个人又腻歪了一会，斑才赶在日上三竿前奔去火影塔。柱间慵懒地睡了个回笼觉，那边千手香在上午的时候拜访了，她来的时候，柱间还在睡觉，蜜豆接待了她。

　　千手香说道：“这都什么钟点了？柱间还没有回来？”

　　蜜豆哪敢说主人家早上才行房过，她之前进屋整理的时候，嗅到房间里的味道就知道发生了什么，只能替柱间他们遮掩着，打开了一扇窗户散散味道。这会，她说道：“柱间大人月份越来越大，所以多睡一阵子也是很正常的。”

　　千手香寻思着也的确如是，就跟蜜豆聊了些女人间的事情。等其他侍女听到柱间房间里的响动，才来通知她们柱间醒了。

　　她们等了一会，毕竟柱间还要洗漱，等柱间洗漱完穿好了衣服，千手香就进到屋里。

　　柱间懒洋洋的撑在一旁的支架上，背后垫了些软垫子，正吃着酸辣口的酱菜配粥。

　　千手香看到之后，说道：“怎么了，口味换了？”她从前记得柱间都是爱吃酸的，如今却似乎还吃辣的。

　　蜜豆最了解柱间的膳食，说道：“柱间大人如今除了喝汤水之外，就是吃些甜辣、酸辣的东西，我担心他伤了肠胃，也不敢做的太辣。看柱间大人的样子，似乎是越来越喜欢。”

　　千手香点了点头，同柱间说道：“把手伸出来吧。”

　　柱间从衣服里探出手腕，千手香摸了摸，然后瞥了他两眼，说道：“你们一把年纪，还这么猴急，真是老不修了！”

　　柱间说：“我哪里老了，我才不老呢。”

　　千手香从鼻子里哼出了些气：“儿子都这么大的人，好意思说这些。”

　　柱间立刻不说话了，咳嗽一声转移了话题：“你觉得……怎么样？”

　　千手香看了他两眼，说道：“我也不是不通人情，适当行房还是可以的。但是像上次那样胡闹，除非你是不想要孩子！”

　　柱间说道：“知道了，我们……这些天都是很克制的。”他都没要够，斑就喊停了，说是孩子受不了。

　　如今，孩子月份也大了，知道踢肚子了，有时候两个人刚亲热起来，他的肚子里立刻就踢了好几脚，好像是孩子在提醒他们注意点。斑当然是立刻喊停，柱间意犹未尽，但是想到千手香发脾气，到时候再告诉扉间，他怕是没有安宁的日子，只能老老实实作罢。

　　千手香看柱间走神的样子，就知道他心里在腹诽，不过她懒得管那么多，就说道：“你这次情况跟你前几次都不同，我怀疑……”她这个时候停顿了一下，把柱间的心思一下子吊了起来，他有些着急，推了一下千手香问道：“怀疑什么？这次怎么了？孩子没问题吧……”

　　他说到这里，又不免担心了起来，千手香不想太吓他，这会道：“你跟斑节制点，就什么事情都没有了！我的意思是……你这次可能是个女孩子。”

　　“女孩子……”柱间反应过来，立刻喜上眉梢。他男孩子生了这么多个，心里说不想要个女孩子，当然是不可能，只是前几次都是男孩子，也不好指望能生出一个女孩。

　　千手香看他开心的样子，说道：“高兴是吧，所以更该注意了对不对！”

　　柱间立刻点头道：“对的对的，你说的都是对的。”

　　要不是千手香知道他性格，都以为他是在敷衍自己，哼了两声之后，又问了柱间其他的情况，柱间一一回答之后，千手香就修改了一下药方，说道：“这次的药，每天吃两次就可以了。房事的时候要注意，适量，懂了吗？”

　　她又强调了一遍，柱间自然点头点的勤快。

　　等到了中午的时候，柱间留她吃了一顿午饭，柱间如今食量不错，蜜豆给他做了些甜辣口味的东西，这样不伤胃，柱间也吃的开心。

　　一顿饭宾主尽欢，柱间又让蜜豆准备了礼物送给千手香，这才回去睡了午觉。

　　等他睡醒的时候，已经是黄昏时分，柱间懒懒睁开眼睛，就看到斑已经坐在了自己的身旁。

　　他揉了揉眼睛，说道：“等了一会了？”

　　“刚回来。”斑顺手扶了柱间，往他身后垫了软垫，柱间倚靠在软垫上头，对着斑笑了笑。

　　斑看他这模样，心中一动，凑上去在他唇上吻了一下，柱间痴痴笑着，说：“你这是干什么？”

　　斑不说话，柱间坐起身，想起今天同千手香说的话，同斑说道：“今天阿香过来，看看我情况。”

　　斑顺势问：“她说什么了？情况还好吗？”想起前些天被阿香大骂的时候，斑心有余悸，今天早上两个人可是行了房的。

　　柱间说道：“你猜。”

　　“这怎么猜得到。”斑无奈说道。

　　柱间脸上的笑意更深，他说：“阿香说，我这胎可是女孩子。”

　　这个消息不亚于上次他同斑说自己怀孕，之前两个人床笫之间也说过，这胎如果是女孩子就好了，没想到这会喜从天降，把斑砸的头晕眼花，他拉着柱间的手，亲了好几口，都不知道怎么表达自己的喜悦之情。

　　“柱间……”斑亲着柱间的头发，柱间的眼睛，“我……”

　　他不知道该怎么说，只觉得没有比此刻更欢喜的时候了。

　　  
　　  
　　他想抱着柱间，想亲吻他的面颊，想抱着他原地转上一圈，可是这样的激动又怕会伤着孩子，最后斑只能轻轻拥着柱间，亲吻着他的头发，脸孔埋在他的发丝之下，亲昵的磨蹭着。

　　“柱间，我爱你……”斑在柱间的耳边诉说着，他声音低沉，听得柱间耳朵有些发麻，他握着斑的手，两个人十指交握着。

　　“我没有想到……我会有这样的幸运。”斑轻声说道，“这都是你带给我的，柱间……柱间……我何其有幸。”他絮絮说着，听得柱间都游戏的不好意思起来，他握着斑的手，偏过头同斑亲吻着。

　　斑的手指慢慢挪到柱间的腹部，他感叹着，赞美着，他的心神都跑到了这个未出世的女孩子身上。

　　即便是斑也从未想过，自己和柱间能有如今这样的圆满，这份强夺来的感情，竟然给了他这样的厚待。

　　斑的手有些颤抖，那些压抑的情感被束缚在他的身体里，柱间窥知了一二，抚着他的背脊，说道：“斑，该冷静点了……”说话的时候，声音带着点笑意。

　　他们的身体相依偎着，两个人絮絮叨叨的就着这个女孩子说了许多的话，还有出世的她已经是他们的小公主了。

　　

　　幕 四七零

　　斑的转变，是大家都看在眼里的，过去一年里过于阴翳的男人，这个时候似乎走出了大家所说的战斗的阴影，看起来仿佛年轻了几岁。有些关系亲密点的部下，都会开他玩笑，说道：“斑大人，春风满面的样子，不会是有喜事吧。”

　　他和柱间的这份喜事不足为外人道，斑口上否认，可是在他人看来，反而就像是坐实了。

　　究竟是怎样的喜事？大家不免猜测着，当然，除了极少数的人，根本不会有人想到已经搬回千手家的柱间身上。

　　扉间迟了些天回来，他向来关心柱间的身体，于是探望柱间之前，都先去找了千手香问问柱间的情况。于是柱间就被千手香打了小报告，和斑两个人纵欲，和怀着的是女孩这两个消息都被扉间知道了。对于前者，扉间自然是要生气，而说到后者，即便是他也都有所期待。毕竟，他们家还从来没有迎来过女孩子。扉间一时又生气又有些开心，去别院的路上都不知道该拿自己这个胡闹的兄长如何是好。

　　柱间待在家里安心养胎，那边斑还是替他日常去火影塔做事。

　　上午的太阳格外的明媚，刚入秋的风干燥而舒爽，柱间坐在走廊时看着渐渐黄了的叶子，目光随着渐渐光秃起来的树杈向上，就是大片明媚的天空。这样的天气，让人惬意非常。

　　扉间踩着庭院里的碎石小径来到柱间的走廊前，柱间看到他，扬起笑容，说道：“扉间，你可算回来啦！”

　　扉间看他这幅样子，气消了大半，但是脸还是绷住了，看他如今女体时候的腹部凸起，说道：“你月份都不小了，还在走廊里吹风！还不让蜜豆抬着屏风遮挡一下……”

　　柱间嬉笑道：“只是吹吹风而已，今天的风很暖和，并不会有什么可担心，还是不要麻烦蜜豆得好。”

　　扉间出去久了，看他神采，问道：“如今还吐吗？”

　　“早就不吐了。不知道怎么的就好起来了……”柱间漫不经心的说着，这个时候，蜜豆拿着托盘过来了，送来了一份茶碗蒸给柱间，里面放的都是好料，让柱间滋补着身体。这样的茶碗蒸，柱间一天少不了吃个几件，柱间边揭开盖子，边给扉间展示他有好好吃东西，“你看，每天都吃这些东西……我都要流鼻血了！”

　　扉间看他活力四射的样子，心中五味杂陈，但是情绪不免受到柱间调动，脸上露出了笑容。

　　“这样吃起来也没什么不好，你就算不为自己打算，也要为肚子里的女孩打算。”

　　柱间瞪大了眼睛，说道：“你知道啦？”

　　“哪里还有不知道！”扉间哼了一声，“你这样任性妄为的人，我当然要跟阿香打听你的动静！”

　　柱间被他捉着，说道：“我都……五十岁的人了，还要被弟弟管着。”

　　他自己说起来都觉得好笑，然后伸手拍着扉间的肩膀，继续道：“扉间，真是太辛苦你了。”

　　扉间实在跟柱间生不起气，今天过来，也只是探望提个醒，他向来也是拿柱间没有办法的。

　　他们两兄弟聊了一阵，柱间留扉间吃了个午饭，等扉间回到家里的时候，就开始让管家准备起女婴要用的东西。有些精细的东西，还是早早跟工匠预定为妙，也省得到时候手忙脚乱，工匠们赶工期也会粗制滥造。

　　他这样费心，自然瞒不了晴树，他最近同扉间的关系有了些好转，虽然不如从前的亲密，但是扉间总算不至于看到他一句话都不说。

　　等到晴树和小鹤见面的时候，也就顺带谈起了这件事情。

　　小鹤如今已经不在晴树的小队，宇智波家那边因为他的进步，也对他看重了起来，如今新生代之中，总是要有人出头。斑如今和大介虽然不对付，但是在家族利益上还是一致。两个人见面的地方也从河边换到了木叶的居酒屋，叫上一点吃的，两个人就随口聊了起来。

　　晴树说道：“母亲这一胎听说是女孩子……”

　　小鹤挑了挑眉：“哦？”

　　他们两个人坐着的地方很隐秘，加上两个人都十分机敏，自然不用担心会有人听到说到的话。

　　晴树说道：“香姨看过的，说是跟前几次怀孕不一样，说母亲爱吃的口味都变了……这估计就是真的了。”

　　“女孩子就女孩子呗。”小鹤漫不经心说道，“生了那么多次，总要出个女娃。”

　　晴树说道：“所以，到时候也给我们的小妹妹准备点礼物吧。”

　　小鹤撇了嘴，说道：“你当初怎么没给琉生买礼物，妹妹就特殊点了吗？”他始终对柱间这一胎有些耿耿于怀，这一胎好像什么都特殊一些。大家都期待着他，关心着他，结果现在就连性别都是独一无二的，这样的待遇，哪是他们能够享受得到的。

　　光是看怀着琉生的时候，大家的反应就知道，他们这些孩子是多不被期待着，就连母亲都是一副孩子要不要都随便的样子。

　　他们做错了什么吗？

　　他们只是出现在了一个错误的时候！

　　然而这一胎是多么的幸运。

　　小鹤说道：“他们大人真是好笑。”

　　换做平时，晴树或许会觉得小鹤太过偏激了，可是扉间有多紧张那个孩子，他也看得出来，都已经派人去找很远城镇里找工匠打造新的婴儿用具了，这可是他们这些孩子从未有过的待遇。这些日常的物件，他们这些男孩子，用的都是辉夜用过的器具。过去虽然没计较过，可是如今看特殊待遇，多少会有些不舒服。

　　晴树拍了拍小鹤的肩膀，说道：“说说就算了，在母亲面前就别这样了……”

　　“我才懒得去碰这个晦气。”小鹤哼了一声，他随后又跟晴树聊了下任务有关的事情，眼看着闲暇时间度过，小鹤又嘱咐了一句：“你回去顺便给蜜豆带个话，让她去找玲子要蜂蜜，上次的快吃完了吧。”

　　晴树点了点头，说道：“我知道了。”

　　他冲小鹤笑了笑，反而把小鹤笑得很不自在，说了两句就跑到店家那里付钱，然后急急忙忙走掉了，好像有人在赶他一般。

　　

　　蜜豆听了晴树的传话，就去找玲子要了蜂蜜，等到回来的时候，已经是晚饭的时候。

　　厨房给柱间送过去晚膳，这个时候，都是柱间和斑两个人一同用饭。这两个人明明年纪一把，如今却反倒喜欢腻在一起，他们这些下人都不敢待在一旁，怕被主家的亲昵给逗得不好意思。蜜豆按照往常那样，敲了敲柱间的门，告知他小鹤又准备了蜂蜜的事情，里面这次应声的速度慢了些，蜜豆等了一会，才推开门。

　　柱间和斑两个人正襟危坐着，如果不是餐具都在斑的小桌上，或许蜜豆还真的要相信什么都没有发生。

　　她忍住笑，说道：“柱间大人，这是小鹤少爷准备的蜂蜜，这次要给小鹤少爷什么回礼？”

　　柱间咳嗽一声，把嗓子清了清，说道：“恰好扉间刚送来一些布料，就找裁缝让他给小鹤、晴树都做一身礼服吧，他们年纪也不小了，出席的正式场合也多起来。”

　　蜜豆行礼道：“明白了，我这就去拿出布料，挑给玲子。”

　　她听完交代，也就不留在房间里做电灯泡，柱间等她走了之后，往斑的膝头重重打了一巴掌，说道：“让你这个时候就闹！”

　　斑没吭声，就当认了这句话，他慢条斯理的拿着餐具，送了一勺茶碗蒸到柱间的嘴边，柱间瞥了他，然后张嘴吃掉。

　　斑问他：“味道如何？”

　　柱间说道：“东西在你手里，你自己去尝就好了。”

　　斑慢慢的说：“听说蜜豆用的材料是帮助……”他的目光说着就落在柱间的胸口上，柱间如今是女人的模样，穿着男人的和服，衣襟敞开的有些大，这时候柱间又是歪坐的模样，便显得风情万种，饱满柔嫩的胸脯在衣襟边缘呼之欲出，斑的目光露骨，柱间瞪了他一眼，可这一眼在斑看来，跟邀请也差不多，人就已经倾身上去。

　　“柱间，”斑轻声喊着他的名字，手已经放在柱间的脚踝上，他揉着脚踝上凸出的那块骨头，明明只是轻抚，可是手指在上面轻绕着，让人觉得十分色气。他的手顺着小腿而上，抚摸着柱间的肌肉，柱间跪坐了一会，小腿肚不免有些酸痛，斑这轻柔抚摸，他脚又酸又软，人已经歪坐在地上。柱间直接躺在后面的软垫上，用脚抵在斑的胸口，斑握着他的脚轻咬着脚趾，然后捧着舔吮着。他的舌尖划过柱间饱满圆润的趾甲，看本来就红润的趾甲被他舔吮得染上一层晶莹。柱间觉得有些痒，心里却一阵阵的发酥，那衣服下的花穴似乎也被斑舔脚的动作、挑逗的眼神所刺激。柱间望着斑那双黑色的瞳仁，感觉到那眼神就像是在自己的身上点了把火，从脚踝烧了上来，让他避无可避，那私密的地方更是浪了起来，柱间感觉到那里一收缩，似乎有什么被挤出来，柱间下意识搅着自己的腿，在细微的摩擦间，被衣料蹭到的花蒂似乎有电流直窜到尾椎，柱间呻吟一声，自己解开了腰带。

　　

　　幕 四七一

　　斑欺身上来，看着柱间的胸口随着他的呼吸而起伏着，空气中有什么在柱间升温，两个人之间的氛围过于狎昵了起来，那暧昧的气味也被斑抽动着鼻子嗅到。斑一手放在柱间的胸口上，一手则探入了柱间的两腿之间，他摩挲着胸脯，看到柱间款摆着腰肢，目光迷离地看着他，他另外一只手则探索着，感觉到先是被柱间的两腿夹住，可是柱间没有拦住他，反而被他轻轻扯着耻毛，柱间因为这个动作而涨红了脸，而斑的手指则分开那幽处的遮蔽，探到了湿润的桃源，他的两指向里抠挖着，感觉到那湿滑的内壁贪恋的吮着自己的手指。斑探出手，向柱间展示着他指尖的湿润，柱间闭上眼睛，根本不想看他两指间那粘液牵拉出的银丝。

　　斑说道：“柱间，你看……都已经湿的这么厉害了。”

　　柱间的呼吸更急促了，斑舔掉了手上的东西，然后再度探入，这次他轻车熟路的挑逗起柱间的敏感处，只是稍微抠挖着，柱间就压抑不住呻吟，他的两腿不自觉张开，扭着腰想把斑的手指吞咽的更深。

　　他拉着斑的衣服，一双眼睛半阖着，盈着水光，看起来好似人已经迷离了。他侧过身子，软垫垫在腹部下，斑这时候只要抬起柱间的腿，就可以进入了，那两腿间的花穴外围早已经被湿液浸透，几乎要从臀瓣那里滑了下来，斑用手撑开那里，就能看到外翻的穴肉，他再也没有压抑自己的欲望，已经挺着自己的性器压了上去。柱间因为欲望全根没入而高亢呻吟一声，他吞咽着斑的欲望，然后扭着腰，斑开始抽送了起来，他覆压在柱间身侧，搂着他的腰肢开始挺动着自己的腰，另外两手绕过柱间来到他的胸口位置，开始揉弄着那饱满的乳肉。

　　因为吃了许多补品，那里早已经盈满了发出的奶水，只是因为乳道还没有通，便饱涨在柱间的胸口。

　　柱间只是被斑揉弄的几下，就觉得涨的厉害，他直接伸手覆压在斑的手上，嚷道：“好难受，再用力点！斑，再用力点！”

　　斑的手掌覆在乳肉上，将它们变幻着各种形状，那细嫩的皮肤上很快留下了他的指痕，但是柱间犹嫌不足，那饱涨的感觉盈在胸口，却没有办法宣泄，他忍不住伸手掐弄着其中一个的乳头，将它拉长再松手，那乳头挺立的就像是颗成熟已久的樱桃，斑的手指在另外一颗乳头上抠弄着。他的指甲扣着乳尖的位置，柱间只觉得阵阵酥麻扩散开来，花穴紧跟着一阵紧缩。斑被这股吸力吸吮的差点射出来，只能将柱间整个人从地上抱起，将他抱到镜台前，这个特殊的镜台，当初买的时候就存了私心，即便是压上柱间的重量也无所谓，台面上更加开阔，足够让柱间弯着脚被放置在上面。斑将柱间抱在镜台前，看着镜子里那个放浪形骸的女人，镜中的柱间，两腿在斑的钳制下大开着，被操弄的红艳湿润的花穴正含着斑的欲望，随着柱间的喘息，那里的阴茎也若隐若现，显然那花穴还在吮吸着。柱间只是看着这么淫靡的场景，便扭过头，下体喷溅出一股水液，将镜台上弄出积水一滩，却是骚腥的味道弥漫在空气间。

　　斑一手揉弄着柱间的乳房，一手护着柱间的腹部，胯间的欲望进出着。

　　他边抽送着，边跟柱间说着：“看，镜子里面……”

　　柱间摇着头，呻吟道：“我才……不要……不要看。”

　　斑立刻抽出了自己的欲望，柱间扭着后臀，却吃不到自己想要的欲望，只能张开眼睛看着斑。斑用湿漉漉的阴茎抽打着柱间的臀部，说：“看，镜子里的那个也是你……”

　　柱间瞪了斑一眼，只能看着镜子，看着那敞开的花穴，饥渴的翕张着，晶莹的花液正从那里淅淅沥沥的滴下，这让柱间觉得那里越发空虚了起来，只能张口求着斑：“快点进来……”

　　斑揉着他的胸口，说道：“要什么进来……”

　　柱间转头往他脸上啃了一口，说道：“要大鸡巴，快点进来……我要……”

　　斑吃了痛，脸上却是笑着的，他埋身进去，让柱间立刻爽快的呻吟一声，跟着他抽送的动作款摆着腰肢。

　　斑让他护着自己的肚子，开始两手大力搓揉着柱间的乳肉，那大力的动作让柱间的呻吟一浪高过一浪：“再用力点！再用力一点！”

　　这浪叫声让斑都紧守不住，低吼一声就射在了柱间的身体里。他抱着柱间，嗅着他身上的乳香味道，低声说道：“骚货！真是骚货！”

　　柱间这时候脸面也不要了，继续拿后臀磨蹭着斑的胯间，说道：“骚货还要……斑，快点……进来……”

　　斑低咒一声，只能拉开了抽屉，从里面拿出了一根假阳具，那阳具是特制的，专门为了生产扩张花穴用的。粗长的一根直接塞进柱间的花穴里，柱间含着那根假东西，坐在妆台上，将它直没入身体里。

　　斑一手揉着柱间的乳肉，一边拿着那根假阳具的底座在柱间的花穴里抽插着。

　　粗硬的假阳具随着斑大开大阖的动作，很快将柱间操的浪声不停，那花穴对着镜子张开着，里面的花液一股股的溢出，随着斑的动作飞溅起来。柱间身体的重量都压在了斑的身上，两腿对着镜子大张，那溢出的淫水湿润了他身下的镜台，斑的精液也随着动作被带了出来，溅在柱间的腿上成了点点精斑。

　　那假阳具时进时出，斑看着那花朵被它操干的盛放，不时吐出的蜜汁让斑看得眼热，他的性器这会也硬挺起来，他用手沾着柱间的汁水，开始探索着柱间的后穴，柱间那紧致的后穴此时紧咬着斑的手，因为前面的刺激，而更加紧缩，斑也顾不上许多。往桌上抹了把湿液就挤入了柱间的后穴之中。

　　柱间尖叫一声，花穴又溅出一股湿润，他如今已经被斑激烈的动作给搞混了头脑，只恨不得全身都浸入到欲望之中，斑一手操纵着阳具，一手捏着柱间的乳头，看着柱间在镜子前一脸痴态，只能咬紧牙关才不至于就此一泻千里。

　　如此反复抽插着几百下，柱间只觉得两根粗硬此起彼伏的进入到自己的后穴，眼泪也被爽了出来，他跟着斑的力道搓揉着自己的胸口，这时用手用力一夹，忍不住尖叫一声，乳道在这个时候终于通了，那初乳一股溅射在镜子上，柱间整个人瘫在了斑的身上，下体已经湿的一塌糊涂。

　　斑感觉到后穴一阵紧缩，再也忍不住，将自己的欲望倾泄。

　　柱间靠着他喘息着，斑将他从镜台上报下来，两个人倒在床榻上。柱间靠在斑的胸口上，那一对饱满的乳肉也跟着紧贴过来，斑一手粗暴揉着柱间的乳房，一边低头吮吸着乳头，只是鼓着两颊，就有一股甘甜的乳汁到口中。柱间被他吮吸得呻吟不止，那含着假阳具的下体吸吮着欲望，柱间手抚摸到那里，信手抽插着，斑瞥见他这淫态，忍不住咬了他乳头两口，说道：“骚货，这样都不够吗？”

　　柱间瞪了他两眼，但手上的动作还是停不下来，下体只是被这样有一搭没一搭抽插着，都觉得说不出的舒服。他牵着斑的手，摸到自己的下体，斑鼻间喷出一口气，然后托着底座，手指跟着假阳具一起挤入了柱间的花穴里。那里仿佛都随着斑的动作被撑大开来，柱间这时候又溅出一股水到斑的手上，这个时候，柱间总算是饕足了，斑把那汁水抚摸在柱间汗津津的身体上，柱间懒洋洋的蹭着他，说道：“等孩子生下来……就可以不用这么小心了……”

　　斑不说话，只是把柱间搂着，拍着他的背把他哄睡过去。

　　

　　柱间的产期颇受到大家的瞩目，毕竟是迎来第一个女孩子，家里该买该做的东西，早就已经准备好，迎接新生命的热情格外的澎湃。

　　距离预产期一个月前，千手香就开始紧张的给柱间体检。

　　不意外，柱间房事上，斑又被千手香骂得狗血淋头，千手香一点面子都没给斑留，当着晴树的面都是这样的数落。

　　柱间这个时候就什么都不敢做声，如果斑把他供出去，他才是那个最该被批评的人，就是昨天晚上，他还在用手摸着斑的裤裆。斑则在那里苦着脸，晴树坐在位置上，离开不是，不离开也不是，有些尴尬之下，只能打量着父母两个人的神情。

　　“一把年纪！老不修！也不想想自己的身体！”千手香翻了个巨大的白眼给斑。

　　一旁的晴树则忍不住想，斑也的确是一把年纪，这样……热衷于房事，身体多少也要亏空吧，只是这种家丑实在不适合外扬，有这样的父亲，做子女的总要担待一点。

　　柱间眼观鼻，鼻观心，就好像这件事跟他完全无关。

　　千手香骂了一阵，柱间才想起来要打圆场，说道：“阿香，别生气，斑就是这样的人！”

　　斑看了柱间一眼，柱间厚着脸皮把千手香哄走。晴树是按惯例来拜访父母，没想到来的不凑巧，听到了这么劲爆的事情，走之前，他还是忍不住跟斑说道：“父亲，要保重身体……”

　　斑黑着脸看晴树一溜烟的跑了，柱间看着他的神色，又来哄他，说道：“斑，别生气，等孩子生出来我就补偿你……”

　　补偿是什么不言而喻，倒是事后，斑收到了两个儿子关爱的“礼物”，也不知道是该生气，还是该高兴孩子们孝顺，柱间倒是欢天喜地的让蜜豆炖了那些礼物给斑吃掉。

　　这最后的一个月，就是这么糊里糊涂、鸡飞狗跳的过去了，柱间也到了该生产的时候。

　　

　　幕 四七二

　　千手加奈出生的那天，已经是深秋的时候了，庭院里的树木已经只剩下了枯枝，柱间在别院里准备了入秋的菊花，这个时候，菊花反而盛放起来，和一些秋时的草点缀着庭院的景色。

　　柱间用过饭的时候，按照经验觉得自己有些不对劲，就让人把千手香喊了过来。那边蜜豆也是轻车熟路，准备汤品的准备汤，热水毛巾剪刀等等东西一应俱全，这件事情她们搁在心里排演了许多天，这会应对起来，手脚一点都不慌乱。

　　千手香早在预产期的几天前就开始处理完手上最重要的事情，就算是应急都有了合适的人选，等到这边来人通知，她立刻就朝别院赶了过来。

　　斑去了火影塔，已经派人去通知，扉间、晴树和小鹤这些人也都分别有人去通知，千手家和别院的所有人手到这个时候都差不多动用了起来。

　　柱间被人带进了准备好的房间，屏风已经架起，遮挡着柱间生产时候的血腥。那边的汤水第一锅已经炖好，机灵点的丫头，已经给柱间送来了一晚。这药膳都是千手香事先跟人研究好的方子，柱间喝下去又能增加体力，又能顶饿。

　　总算千手香到了，她匆忙换过了一身干净衣服，就来到屏风后。柱间这会羊水还没破，就拉着千手香说了一些话，等到没过多久，来了一阵痛，柱间感觉到腿间有些湿润，立刻就给了千手香一个眼色。他们把腿架起来了，千手香按照过去那样，让柱间按照呼吸的节奏用力。

　　这个女孩子长得并不是很大，千手香看柱间在这样的年纪生孩子，有意识的控制着他的饮食和调理，这孩子的体重便十分正常，丝毫没有因为柱间孕期不错的伙食而变得过于沉重。这样的孩子，要通过产道就便容易很多。

　　千手香一边指挥着柱间用力，一边让蜜豆照顾着柱间的状态。要是没有力气了，就给柱间喂两口汤水，让他有力气能够生下来。

　　外面的走廊有人急急忙忙赶着过来，门刷的一声被拉开，千手香大喊一声：“是谁来了！给我出去！没看到这里生孩子吗？！”

　　“柱间。”斑在外面喊了一声。

　　“斑！”柱间也跟着喊，但是很快被千手香责备的拍了一下脚踝。

　　“别浪费力气，专心生孩子！”

　　千手香语气都有些着急了，换了个寻常的二十多岁女人生孩子，她根本没什么好担心的！

　　但是柱间都多少岁了！还敢任性？！

　　斑慑于千手香此刻的气势，老实的待在屏风外的房间里，柱间的痛呼声一声高过一声，那孩子虽然小，但是这次也生得很艰难，柱间尽了自己最大的努力，想要让孩子出来，一边的千手香也着急的辅助他。

　　蜜豆手里的汤已经见底了，斑自己匆忙去给她盛了一碗，结果还因为太匆忙而撒出来许多。

　　扉间、晴树、小鹤陆陆续续都过来了，小鹤的衣服上还带着血迹，他跪坐在最外面，听着里面的通呼声，心情复杂的很。

　　晴树拍了拍他的手背，说道：“母亲不会有事的……”

　　扉间没有说话，双手紧紧握拳，整个人像一张绷紧的弓，他维持着这个动作，直到孩子的啼哭声来到了房间。千手香带着哭腔说着：“是女孩、是女孩！”

　　斑顾不得屏风后的脏污就要冲进去看柱间，是扉间一把抓住他，让其他人先给柱间清洗身体。那边孩子也从屏风后抱出来，已经用热水洗去了血迹，看上去皱皱巴巴的孩子，在晴树的臂弯里，轻得像一片羽毛。

　　晴树担心摔着她，而小鹤则看着这个像是红皮猴子一样的小孩。

　　初生的孩子长得都不好看，的确没有什么可苛责的，可是这样的孩子，却轻易成为了大家的焦点。

　　柱间有气无力的声音从屏风后传来：“斑……斑……把女儿抱来我看看。”

　　小鹤抿着嘴唇，斑从晴树的手里接过那个女孩，走到后面看着墓前不宜移动的柱间。

　　柱间变成了男人的模样，但是汗水还是浸透了他的衣服，他的发丝被梳拢起来，束缚在一旁，那堆起来的发丝，像是黛色的云。

　　斑小心翼翼的垫着柱间的身后，然后将他轻轻扶了起来，柱间看着枕在斑臂弯里的孩子，脸上露出了笑容。

　　“斑，这就是我们的女儿……”靠在软垫上的柱间轻声说道，他的手朝着孩子的方向抬起来，斑一把握着他的手，然后放在孩子的襁褓上。

　　斑已经说不出话来了，只是紧握着柱间的手指，柱间看着他，脸上露出了微笑，然后同他十指交握着。

　　“柱间……你看看她……她的鼻子和嘴都很像你……”斑轻声说着，柱间抬起头，对着他微笑，“是这样吗？”

　　那刚生出来的孩子，此时又沉入了睡眠之中，一点也不哭闹，小小的她，呼吸还有些微弱，被她的父母注视着。两个人又说了几句话，千手香咳嗽几声打断了这两口子，说道：“你们好了，之后还有说话的机会，孩子要休息，柱间也要休息……别一直待在这里！”她让人撤掉屏风，外面的小鹤听到他们两个人的喁喁私语，已经忍耐不住，走了出去。

　　这些大人，就如同他所想的那样，感情好的时候，孩子就是宝贝，是他们爱情的结晶，反之……就成了他们之前斗气的工具，实在是让他难以看下去。

　　晴树也有些复杂地看着集着大家宠爱的女孩子，叹了一口气，转身去追小鹤。扉间这会已经没有功夫管两个孩子的微妙心思，他让人带着柱间去另外一间安置好的房间，让柱间能够好好休息，女孩子也去了属于自己的婴儿房，由专门找来的乳母照料，再让千手香检查一下身体健康。

　　千手香随后把结果告诉了扉间，这个女孩虽然出生的时候尚算平安，但是因为母体的岁数，终究不能跟那些男孩子比较身体的素质。这些对于扉间他们来说，就已经是足够了，哪怕女孩子注定忍者的才能平庸，但是……无论如何这都是一个好的结果。

　　

　　柱间去了隔壁的屋子里，斑一直寸步不离的跟着他，哪怕柱间睡着了也照样待在他的身旁。

　　柱间醒来的时候，就看到旁边一个黑黝黝的脑袋，那么乱糟糟的头发，不用想就知道是斑。柱间睡了一觉，以他的恢复能力，眼下也算缓了口气，甚至有闲心去揉了揉斑质地有些偏硬的头发，他揉着斑的头发，就感觉到自己的手下一动，斑已经抬起头来，捉着他的手亲了一口。

　　柱间笑了一下，说道：“你这个做看护的太失职了，竟然睡着了……”

　　斑下意识道歉：“对不起……”

　　柱间说道：“对不起有什么用，你不打算赔偿我吗？”

　　斑对着柱间眨了眨眼睛，大概明白柱间又是在逗他玩，柱间笑嘻嘻的对他勾勾手指，斑凑了过去，两个人就直接亲吻了起来。他们房间里的动静，蜜豆自然是听到的，本来想进来问柱间吃什么，结果开了门就看到两个人在亲热，她只能悄悄把门打开，将放了吃食的小矮几静静送到屋子里。亲吻的两个人回过神，嗅到了房间里的食物香味，柱间听到肚子一阵阵的响，他和斑两个人可都饿了。

　　于是斑将吃了拿过来，吹凉之后喂了柱间先吃几口，柱间这个时候才惊觉食物的美味，都不知道他是睡了多久，现在感觉能吃下一整头牛。

　　他问：“斑，现在是什么时候了？”

　　斑指着房间的蜡烛，说道：“反正，已经是晚上了。”

　　“你呢？你吃了吗？”柱间关心道。

　　斑自己吃了一勺子，然后又喂给柱间吃。虽然现在柱间估计饿的能吃下不少东西，但是千手香嘱咐着，这会不要让柱间吃太多，毕竟这次生产之后，身体还会有一些后遗症，柱间过去都没有坐月子的习惯，这次得好好坐一次才行。

　　斑于是陪在柱间身边，两个人你一口我一口的将东西分吃干净。吃了东西之后，柱间觉得身上黏腻得很，但是按照千手香的嘱托，这个时候擦擦身体就行了，只能让蜜豆端着热水出来，让斑给柱间擦拭身体。

　　水很快端了过来，斑拧干了帕子之后，让柱间躺在被子上，就开始替他擦拭着身上出汗最多的位置。他擦背的时候，力道适中，替柱间擦出了不少脏东西，柱间的后背被擦得发红，柱间呻吟两声，说道：“下次，我们两个就在温泉里擦背，其他的什么也不干吧。”

　　斑在他背后嗤笑一声，在他后臀上掐了一把，说道：“这个我是没意见。”

　　柱间明白斑言下之意，不就是嘲笑他贪吃吗！于是也不满的哼声道：“怎么了！这个时候某人干嘛不检讨自己不行啊！”

　　斑轻拍了他后臀一把，说道：“我那是看你怀着孩子，要是太过分了，就成事故了。”

　　柱间回头瞥他一眼，说道：“真的吗？”

　　斑这个时候，输人不能输阵，立刻说道：“当然的。”

　　柱间点了点头，说道：“这刚好就是冬天了，可以去泡温泉了，到时候看看你说的是不是真的。”

　　斑给柱间擦背的手一顿，然后让柱间换了个面。

　　柱间身上脏东西擦身的时候擦掉不少，斑就自己去冲了个凉，两个人都睡过一觉，于是等斑洗干净，两个人睡在一张被子里聊起了天，不知不觉又是一夜。  
　　　　幕四七三  
　　  
　　别院里有个孩子，还是嗷嗷待哺的初生儿，凡事就都要围着她转起来。  
　　  
　　柱间对这个女孩子十分珍视，等身体好了许多之后，就让乳母将孩子抱到自己身边来。这小孩子因为吃了几天的奶，已经和刚出生的模样大不相同，原本跟红得像猴屁股的脸蛋如今已经变得白皙。柱间十分疼爱她，也不像之前那样尽量回避着哺乳的事情，隔三差五有富余的就让女孩子来吃上一些。这女孩子亲近柱间，鼓着脸颊用力吃奶的样子像极了一颗桃子，柱间喊着喊着，桃子就成了她的乳名。  
　　  
　　女孩子和之前的男孩不同的地方有太多了，更柔弱了些，哭声细小，那自带的胎发柔柔软软，因为身体平庸而透着不营养的黄色。柱间看桃子这样子，就觉得十分怜惜，不时会抱着她在怀里轻声哄着。  
　　  
　　这个时候，斑回到家里，看到柱间在逗醒着的桃子，都要老老实实等在一旁，看柱间和桃子嬉笑的样子。  
　　  
　　初生儿都没什么精力，很多时间都是在睡觉，所以斑也不需要委屈太久，没多久之后，桃子就睡了过去。柱间于是让乳母将她抱到隔壁的婴儿房里，这才和斑说起话。  
　　  
　　斑之前也跟着逗桃子，只是桃子黏着柱间，就不太搭理他，斑即便这样也能自娱自乐。等看到乳母将女孩子抱走，还有些恋恋不舍，他从来不知道有了个女儿会有这样的感觉，女儿这样的柔弱，就忍不住想她长大时该如何。  
　　  
　　柱间看斑望着桃子离开，忍着笑拍了他一下，说道：“怎么？舍不得的话，就跟过去嘛。”  
　　  
　　斑捉着柱间的手，看着他说：“你这么说，怎么先前抱着桃子不撒手，就好像我会抢走你女儿一样。”  
　　  
　　柱间笑嘻嘻说：“你这是吃醋，我不跟你计较了，桃子就是比较喜欢我。”  
　　  
　　斑只能叹气：“是，连我都是比较喜欢你。”他说完，就拦腰搂着柱间，两个人倒在软垫上，柱间承受着斑的重量，受不了的拍他肩膀，抱怨：“快点起来，你可沉死了。”  
　　  
　　斑说道：“我抱着你的时候，我可没有嫌弃你沉。”  
　　  
　　柱间说道：“你敢！”  
　　  
　　斑点头说道：“对，我不敢。”  
　　  
　　柱间被他逗得笑更大声，他的手指探入斑的发间，梳理着他的头发，将前面的刘海捋开，手指抚摸着他的额头和眉眼。斑把脸埋在柱间的胸口，深呼吸着，现在柱间有哺乳，所以身上沾着一股浓郁的乳香。这次柱间饮食也放开了些，于是奶水也是足够，还时不时积压在胸口，让柱间一阵阵的涨着发疼。  
　　  
　　斑抱着柱间，问道：“今天在火影塔吃了什么？”  
　　  
　　柱间回答道：“鲫鱼汤，可把我给涨着了。”  
　　  
　　斑用脸颊蹭了一下柱间的胸口，说道：“是那个地方涨着了吗？”  
　　  
　　柱间白了他一眼，他在斑的身下变成了女人的模样，和服下的身材一下变得凹凸有致，胸口一下子鼓涨了出来。斑的手指将柱间的腰带弄松了些，让柱间能够敞开点胸怀透透气，柱间靠在软垫上，轻出了口气，他睨了斑一眼，斑摸着他的胸口，说道：“桃子现在睡觉去了……”

　　柱间没好气的说：“刚才就已经喂过一顿了，这个年纪的孩子食量小。”

　　斑说道：“我食量倒是不小。”

　　柱间轻哼了一声，斑张口吮着柱间的胸口，两个人滚在软垫子里，柱间伸手摸着斑的颈脖，感受到湿热的吐息落在自己胸口上。乳头正被斑吮咬着，一股股的奶水被他吸吮出来，柱间只觉得饱涨的胸口又痛又痒，他一挺胸，示意斑也照顾一下另外一边，斑这才吐出口中的乳头，又吸吮被冷落的另一边。

　　乳汁的味道称不上特别好，但是斑却吮吸得停不下来，就在这个时候，被他舔得兴起的柱间，将手探到斑的下面，那裤子里的东西被柱间的手揉弄着。斑喘息声变得粗重起来，身体也跟柱间一块热了起来。

　　斑直接把柱间抱起来，两个人进了内屋，两个人倒在床上，柱间身上的和服已经十分凌乱了。他大张着腿，给了斑一个眼神，斑脱下了腰带，跪在柱间的两腿之间。柱间现在身体修养好了，两个人就时不时在屋内寻欢，像蜜豆这种跟随柱间久的人，到了夜晚的时候，基本上不会主动来问候主人家，早早将床铺好后，就在外面按着钟点伺候，送来两个人喝的茶水，还有擦洗身体的水盆和布巾。

　　斑和柱间滚在一块儿，两个人格外的亲昵，房间里除了性爱的味道外，还夹杂著乳香味道，斑吸吮个不停，柱间连乳头都给他咬疼了，这时候又忍不住拍打着他的肩头，责备他：“你这么贪吃，要是夜里桃子饿了怎么办？”

　　“有乳母在，有什么好担心的……”斑埋头在柱间身上耕耘着，将乳中最后一口乳汁咽进口中，那甘甜的汁水入口，斑一个挺腰，柱间爽快的呻吟了几声，两腿勾缠着斑的腰身，恨不得将他的囊袋也吞入自己的身体里。

　　斑下面被柱间要的厉害，两个人整夜在房里交欢着，柱间到最后越战越勇，直接坐在斑的身上，将他的欲望吞咽进身体里，一个劲的在他的性器上起伏着。斑被柱间压在身下，只能用手扶着柱间的腰，看他起落间，胸口的乳肉随着激烈的动作抖动着。

　　他伸手揉捏着，柱间下面于是绞得更紧，柱间媚眼如丝看着斑，狠狠向下一坐，斑低吼一声，已经是在柱间的身体里激射出来。那滚烫的精液烫得柱间浑身舒坦，连乳道里都滴落出几滴最后的乳汁，顺着他胸口的线条流淌下来。乳尖的一滴盈盈垂着，最后落在斑的胸腹间，斑被这一幕刺激着，加上软下来的性器还在柱间的身体里被湿热内壁含着，这会又忍不住半勃起。

　　柱间觉察到斑又有了精神，又款摆起了腰，花穴里一阵阵的紧缩，他自己揉弄着花蒂，两个人交合的地方因为高潮的汁水而湿的一塌糊涂。

　　斑看着柱间这幅放荡的样子，心里骂了一声，托着柱间的腰就是一阵向上顶弄，柱间如今越发放得开，直接在斑的身上浪叫起来，两个人随后操弄起来换了个姿势，斑将柱间压在自己的身下，啃着他的脖子和胸口，两个人反复抽插着几百下，柱间两腿大张着，下身早已经泥泞不堪，喷溅出来的淫水溅射在榻榻米上，发出腥臊的味道。

　　斑使出了浑身解数，最后倒在柱间的身上，柱间掏着他软下来的下体，同他腻着：“斑，你怎么了？”

　　斑觉得有些累，但是碍着面子怎么讲得出口，就搂着柱间亲吻着，将他要说的话给堵在喉咙里，柱间边哼着边同斑的舌头交缠起来。等到一个吻终了，斑起身去给柱间拿了水盆擦洗着身体。柱间由着斑服务着，温水擦拭着先前被斑用力拧动的地方，一阵阵的舒爽，柱间不时的哼哼几声，斑给他擦干净之后，给柱间披上衣服，两个人在床前点着一盏灯说着话。

　　柱间身体养的差不多了，每天也可以照常处理着许多事情，桃子就在家里由乳母和蜜豆照料着。

　　小鹤和晴树两个孩子都越发能干，让他们这些大人都不用插手什么事情，斑说着的时候，不免觉得自己到现在已经称得上是个有福气的人了。

　　柱间推了他一下，说道：“这次晴树送来了一些药材，我让蜜豆已经泡酒了，以后你可要每天记得喝上几杯。”

　　“什么药材？”斑听着就觉得不是什么好事。

　　“晴树说是在出任务的时候，遇到只大老虎，他们怕老虎伤害山下的村民，就把它打死了。然后……就有些东西送到家里了……”柱间轻描淡写的说着，然后附在斑的耳朵边讲着药材的名字。

　　斑皱着眉头，说道：“这种东西……我喝它们干什么？”

　　“你父亲从前都会吃些东西保养身体，你如今也到了这个岁数，也该吃些东西，注意注意了。”柱间说着理直气壮，他说着还伸手在斑的头发里拔了根白头发，在斑的面前摇晃着，“你说，这个是什么？”

　　斑说不过柱间，只能搂着柱间，闷着头嗅着他身上的味道：“真是，不知不觉就到了知天命的年纪，时间竟然过得这样快。”

　　柱间听到他话语里的失落，就顺着他的头发，安慰道：“哪有长生不老的人？就算是六道仙人，也还不是照样死去了。”

　　他说着，亲了亲斑的耳朵，斑同他关系越发好了，不知道是不是因为放松的缘故，人反而越来越像是从前少年的时候，冷不丁在家里逗弄他一下，又满脸兴趣的逗弄着女儿。

　　斑听到柱间这样说，也不叹气了：“你说的道理我当然也明白……”他下意识搂紧了柱间，只是不知不觉老了，总是让人徒增伤感。

　　柱间转头吹灭了蜡烛，在斑耳朵边上耳语了几句，将他哄睡了，两个人一觉到了天明。

　　

　　幕 四七四

　　秋去冬来，庭院里的花草已经凋零，只剩下满园的萧索。好在这幅悲凉景色没有持续多久，飞雪落下，别院里的小池塘在天寒地冻下结了冰，那湖面如同镜子一般，一旁的树枝上也是白皑皑的一片，放眼望去，是十分清丽脱俗的景色。为了欣赏这片景色，哪怕廊上很冷，柱间也会在闲暇的时候，带着烤炉坐在廊上，那烤炉的暖气烤着手，柱间偶尔还会丢几个小鹤送来的甜番薯，等到在火里靠透了，再把它从火里偷出来，等掰开的时候，里面的芯都烤软了，散发出一股子甜香味道。

　　香味会吸引其他的人过来，蜜豆就是其中之一，她忙完家务之后，也会缩着脖子劝柱间回屋子里，结果闻到这么香甜的味道。

　　她笑着说：“柱间大人又在偷吃好东西，快点拿来一个给我。”

　　“哪里是在偷吃了。”柱间一边辩解着，一边分了个给蜜豆。

　　蜜豆拿了他的好处，就同他讲家里的事情：“柱间大人，您昨天去了火影塔，没待在家里。乳母抱着桃子小姐隔窗看着下雪，可把她高兴坏了，连吃奶都不忘转过脸看着屋外的飞雪。”

　　柱间也跟着笑起来，光是听蜜豆兴高采烈说着，他就能想到是个什么样的场景。他的桃子虽然身体素质一般，可是人却是活泼又聪颖，那一双眼睛像他小时候，总是好奇望着周围的所有事情，连斑冲她做鬼脸，她都能看上几眼，然后对斑吐着舌头。

　　可惜，他还有火影的事务，不能整日在家里逗弄着这个小姑娘。

　　他们这边聊着天，别院另外一头，已经有人从相通的小门走过来，晴树是带着年糕过来的，没想到柱间和蜜豆两个人都不顾着天冷，边赏雪景边吃着烤红薯。他也笑嘻嘻的坐过来，同柱间打个招呼：“母亲，我带了年糕过来。”

　　年糕是别人亲手打出来的，一部分准备留着过年吃，一部分送给晴树让他尝尝滋味。

　　蜜豆拿过晴树手里的袋子，打开来看看，笑着说：“这年糕真不错，我先拿到厨房去。”她起身离开了，晴树坐着离火炉近了些，他脸上笑嘻嘻，一双眼睛眼巴巴看着柱间，柱间从火堆里给他掏出个红薯，说道：“笑什么笑，想吃就直接说啊。”

　　晴树说道：“这不是因为，母亲亲手给我的滋味更好嘛。”

　　他看到柱间如今这样悠闲度日子，心里十分高兴，当初除了他，也没几个人看好柱间同斑两个人复合，没想到如今不但住在一起，又有了小桃子，两个人的相处旁人都开始插不进去了。这感情的变化，他们看在眼里，扉间原本还十分不满，近来也索性不插手这件事情，毕竟柱间脸上的笑容，扉间也看在眼里，哪怕站在为柱间着想的角度，也忍耐下这件事情。

　　柱间因为晴树的话，看了看他，笑了笑：“傻孩子，不都是一样的滋味吗？”

　　晴树因为红薯的温度，在手上颠着它，也跟着柱间笑起来。

　　他们聊了些关于扉间的事情，柱间对扉间还是关心的，这个弟弟为了他而让步了许多东西，他心里明白，但是扉间这个人别扭得很，你如果直接问他，他反而什么都不愿意说。

　　柱间问了扉间身体最近怎么样，自从上次吐过血，他和晴树两个人都被吓坏了，而扉间的身体也经过那次差了许多，两个人都不免小心些。

　　晴树说道：“都还好，最近天气冷了，我让管家替他准备了加厚的和服，家里的炉子也烧得足够暖，总算没在换季的时候伤寒。”

　　柱间点了点头，说道：“辛苦你了。”

　　晴树笑着摇头，侍奉扉间对他来说是理所应当的事情。

　　随着时间过去，火炉里的炭火也渐渐烧得差不多了，两个人正准备进屋，这个时候，柱间看着斑从正门直接穿过小径朝这里走来。他穿着身黑色的和服，慢慢走来的时候，又端庄又稳重，眉目看起来比过去和善得多，仰赖着这副面貌，斑最近同大介之间的关系都缓和下来。毕竟，如今大介也是风烛残年，看到斑现在的模样多有感慨，人在年岁递增之中，总是会不经意改换着面貌，会怎么变化，都无法预料的。

　　柱间看着斑，笑起来：“你怎么这么早回来了。”

　　晴树则和斑点头示意，斑说道：“今天天气冷，我就让他们早点散了。”他看到快要熄灭的火炉，“你看你们都知道这么悠闲的观赏着庭院里的景色。”

　　“你这叫滥用职权，应该在会议上批评一下。”

　　“在家里批评就好了，随便你批评。”

　　柱间边跟斑斗嘴，边把手里剩一半的红薯递到斑手上，斑接过咬了一口，说道：“没我烤的好吃。”

　　柱间翻个白眼：“有的吃就不错了！”

　　晴树坐在一旁，觉得自己这时候基本上是多余的，他看看天看看地，咳嗽一声：“父亲、母亲，天色不早了，我先回隔壁准备明天的任务资料了。”

　　“好的，执行任务的时候要小心。”柱间点了点头，晴树站起来，跳下廊道。他顺着来时的道路回去，转弯的时候，看到柱间挽着斑的胳膊，两个人甜蜜非常的样子。他笑着摇了摇头，眼前的光景哪里想得到呢。

　　

　　柱间和斑进了屋子，两个人先去看了小桃子。那姑娘刚睡醒不久，在乳母的怀里饱餐了一顿，但是柱间看她粉扑扑的脸颊，娇嫩的嘴唇，忍不住让乳母退了出去，将小桃子抱在怀里，让她又含着自己的乳头一阵。

　　倒是没有吸出多少乳汁，这让柱间瞪了斑一眼，说道：“小桃子都没得吃了！”

　　斑摸摸鼻子，只能强辩：“这是她刚吃饱了。”

　　柱间轻哼了声，换了一边又让小桃子吸吮着。吃得太饱的孩子在柱间的怀里吐了点奶水，咕噜噜的吐着泡泡，柱间和斑两个人哭笑不得，柱间只能把小桃子交给斑，自己去洗澡换身衣服。斑哄孩子比柱间还在行一点，等柱间洗完澡，小桃子已经吮着拇指就要睡过去，柱间说道：“我还没跟她玩够呢。”

　　到底是第一个有的女儿，哪怕只是个胖嘟嘟的小肉团，都觉得冰雪可爱。斑说道：“小桃子都睡了，我们回房间吧。”

　　柱间不舍得吵醒孩子，就轻轻摸了一下女儿的脸颊，就将她交给了乳母，和斑两个人一起回到房间。

　　差不多是晚饭的时候，蜜豆准备了寿喜锅，那浓香的寿喜烧吃得柱间很开心，他没有忘记提醒斑喝药材浸泡过的酒，这样的酒实在是称不上好喝，斑硬着头皮喝了几杯就作罢了。柱间自己喝着清酒，喝到微醺的时候，就揽着斑两个人勾肩搭背的回到房间。

　　“喂，今天有没有准备好伺候本大爷！”柱间调笑着摸了一把斑的下巴，整个人因为微醺差不多是挂在斑的身上，斑看他这副胡闹的样子，索性把他打横抱起来，说道：“我们去庭院里冷静冷静好了。”一边说着，一边朝着廊道外面走。

　　门一打开，柱间被冷风吹一下，原本吃的一身热汗，这时候打了个喷嚏，把斑吓得又关上了门。

　　柱间说道：“斑，你敢欺负我！”

　　“明明都是你在欺负我。”

　　“你上次不是说要让我见识见识吗？”柱间哼了一声，任由斑抱着自己，伸手点着斑的鼻子，他喝酒并不多，但是酒不醉人人自醉，如今情绪亢奋，就随着心意胡闹起来，“我还记得你当时是怎么说的，说是看在我怀着孩子的份上，才不敢乱搞……现在小桃子都三个月了，你是不是该让我见识见识你的厉害了？斑，你说好的温泉旅行呢？”

　　柱间记得这么清楚，斑骑虎难下，只能说：“这……那天气也这么冷了，我们组织一下，一家都去温泉旅行吧。晴树、小鹤他们不都没去吗？扉间辛苦这么久了，也该放松放松……”

　　柱间恼道：“这种事情！搞什么家族旅行！不行！就我们两个人去！”

　　“小桃子怎么办？”

　　“两三天的功夫，乳母和蜜豆都在，有什么好担心的！”柱间虎着脸说道。

　　斑到这里已经词穷起来，说道：“小桃子想你怎么办……？”

　　“宇智波斑！你到底要不要去！”柱间直接捏着斑的脸摇着。

　　“去……去……”斑说话都漏着气，他拿现在喝醉的柱间没有一点儿的办法，谁让柱间把他吃得死死的呢。

　　柱间这才作罢，搂着斑的脖子，说道：“把我放下来，我们计划计划哪天出去方便。”

　　这个时候的木叶，任务已经少了许多，只有年尾的几单，还有就是账目的核算，这些都是扉间能够负责的事情，柱间没有什么可担心的。斑这边，宇智波家没有什么大的事情。

　　柱间和斑两个人三下五除二决定好了时间，柱间这才心满意足，拉着斑同他一起睡觉。

　　  
　　幕 三七五

　　柱间和斑两个人带着行囊，到了计划好的那天就出行了。小桃子由蜜豆和乳母照料，实在是没什么可担心的，柱间还外带了一壶酒过去，打算和斑两个人在温泉的时候喝。

　　他们按照上次的路线前往温泉旅店，靠着两个人的脚程，中午出门，到了接近暮色的时候，就可以入住了。因为事先派人打了招呼，店家已经准备好了食物和浴衣，柱间和斑两个人稍稍填了肚子，柱间就迫不及待地将斑往温泉那里带。温泉那里已经为他们单独包好，没有其他的客人，柱间先冲洗干净身体后，就用女人的模样进了浴池，他的身材高挑，就算是坐着，那丰满的乳房还是在温泉中若隐若现，柱间冲斑招着手，斑带着托着酒壶的托盘一起下去，慢慢的走到柱间的身边。

　　酒只是放在水里蒸上一会，很快就被暖起来。柱间和斑两个人靠在池壁上，两个人各自倒了杯酒，轻轻碰杯，柱间享受的眯起眼，他很少喝这样度数高的酒，因为喝多几杯就要醉了。

　　斑这些天已经喝习惯了，温泉中的蒸汽让他忍不住闭上眼睛，然后，他就感觉到柱间贴近了过来。

　　柱间用嘴衔着杯酒过来，一直递到了斑的面前，斑感到那乳房贴在自己的胸口上，那柔软滑腻的乳肉在他的胸口上被挤压着，斑只觉得一股热流直冲着下体。他下意识低头，去喝了那杯酒，辛辣的酒液被吞咽进他口中，他拉过柱间，将杯子甩开，然后同柱间两个人共同分享着这杯酒。

　　柱间和斑的身体在水下紧贴着，斑屈起腿，感觉到柱间正张开腿坐在自己的大腿上，身体滑向他，那饱满的乳房向上移动着，随着柱间挺起身，斑的脸孔埋在乳肉之间，一阵阵乳香随着柱间摁压着斑脑袋的动作袭来，斑感觉到湿漉漉的乳头和乳肉不断触碰着自己的嘴唇，那嘴边触及的有时候是硫磺的味道，有时候是乳汁的甜美。而柱间低头一看，看到斑脸上又有淡淡的乳白色，又有汗水，那样子说不出的情色，他忍不住低头笑着，直接将乳头塞进斑的口中。

　　斑抹开脸上的水，然后吸吮着柱间的乳头，柱间呻吟一声，已经坐在斑的怀里扭动着，他抓着斑的头发，手指勾缠着发丝，不时梳理着，仿佛是在借此宣泄着身体里的痒意。

　　斑的手指也抚摸到柱间的花穴那里，他边用拇指揉弄着花蒂，边让其他的手指插入到柱间身体里，柱间高亢呻吟一声，腰身下沉就把斑的手指吞了进去，他的媚肉紧紧咬着斑的手指，那贪婪的穴肉被热水冲刷着，有些烫的泉水比平时的水要有压力，仿佛一根无形的阳具若有似无的在操弄着他，柱间痒意更甚，扭着腰肢让手指插弄到里面各个位置。

　　柱间随着水流，在斑的身上起伏颠弄着，坠了水的头发也随着他的动作而耍弄着，随着水花四溅，两个人之间越发的情热，柱间甚至有些按捺不住的将手往下面摸索着，摸到斑的胯间，用手套弄着已经挺立起来，在水下摆动的欲望，他的手指熟练的套弄着斑的那话儿，感受到在自己的手中越发变得粗硬，斑呼吸变得更加粗重，柱间用拇指抠弄着斑的铃口，感觉到那东西硬热得很，柱间站起身就要往斑那里坐下去。斑没有办法，他原本打算用手让柱间出一次，没想到柱间根本等不及这会，只能扶着柱间的腰让他坐下。柱间感觉到体内的温泉随着斑性器的挤入而被带出，那更粗硬的事物插入了他的花穴。

　　那滋味跟刚才完全是天差地别，柱间扭动着腰，恨不得将斑根部的两个囊袋都吞进去，他双手撑在斑的肩膀上，开始水花四溅的起起落落。斑感觉到那里吞吃着自己，媚肉在柱间的体内蠕动着，那滋味真是难以言说，斑被柱间勾引得兴起，也扶着柱间的腰肢向上操弄着。节奏很快由柱间手上交到了斑手上，他们两个人亲密紧贴着，斑一边操弄着，一边将从身旁拿着酒倒入口中，又哺给了柱间，给烈酒灌得晕乎乎的柱间搂着斑的脖子痴痴笑着，在他的耳边轻声喊着好夫君。

　　“好夫君，快点……”

　　“好夫君，用力点……我还要……”

　　“大鸡巴好厉害，再用力一点！”

　　柱间的浪叫声随着啪啪的水声不绝，斑忍耐不住，反身将柱间压在池边继续操弄着，柱间伏在池边，臀部却高翘着，斑的性器在那已经艳红的花穴里凶残进出，每一次的抽送都能带出飞溅的水花，柱间无意识的将自己的胸口在池边磨着。池边是大理石打磨的，微凉而光滑，柱间自己撒着欢，不知不觉，乳汁都已经浪了出来，从他身上慢慢的溢出，在大理石上面积了小小的一滩。

　　斑不时用力拍打着柱间的后臀，每一次的拍打，柱间的花穴就紧缩一次，那感觉真是欲仙欲死，斑忍耐不住，已经在柱间的身体里射出一发。滚烫的精液烫的柱间身体一软，下半身已经泄了出来，水里跟着冒出了水泡泡。

　　斑的东西滑了出来，但是柱间还是要不够，哪怕身体还在高潮的余韵之中，仍旧是花穴翕张着，随着他的动作，温泉顺着流入了他的花穴里，随后有一丝丝的白浊随着水流的波动而流了出来。

　　柱间轻轻哼着，斑边摸着柱间的花蒂，边用手指抽插着柱间的花穴，感受着那里贪婪吞吐着，斑的下体又有了感觉，他并不急着进入，只是不时拍打着柱间的腿根。

　　柱间向后退着身体，软着嗓音喊着斑：“好夫君，快点……”

　　斑的手指狠狠插入到柱间的花穴里，柱间的呼唤就变成了呻吟，女人娇媚的嗓音总是激起男人征服的欲望，斑一咬牙，再度挺身抽插着，柱间尖叫一声，他侧躺着，一腿被斑高架在肩头，斑俯身继续抽送着，柱间则自己用手玩弄着自己丰满的乳肉，他不时拧动着自己的乳头，不时用手将它们揉成其他的形状，那丰满滑腻的乳肉从他大张的指缝中溢出，斑看着忍不住低头舔了一口，柱间的浪叫声就变得更加高亢。

　　“喜欢……好喜欢……好夫君，还要舔奶子……”柱间一脸痴态的说着，神智早就在欲望和酒精的冲刷下变得稀薄。

　　斑低声说道：“真是骚……都是那么多孩子的母亲了……还是这么骚！”他这么说着，边用力操弄着柱间，柱间对他说的话毫无感觉，反而脸上的笑容更加魅惑。

　　“还要嘛，斑……我的好夫君……”柱间又是撒娇又是哄着，斑哪里受得了这样的迷魂阵，抱着他就是大开大阖的几百下，柱间给他那根东西操的花穴一时都合不上，只是用腿缠着斑。

　　时间不知不觉的过去，斑亲吻着柱间，然后摸着他滑腻丰满的身躯，他刚才在柱间的身体里射了第二次，正在喘息的时候。柱间和他一起坐在温泉里，搂着他的脖子同他痴缠着，那丰满的身躯不断地在斑的怀抱里扭动着，他自己都不时潜入水里，含着斑的欲望，等着那里恢复硬挺。

　　他就像是不知饕足一般，想要把斑榨得涓滴不剩。斑哪里受得了这样的激将，这次本来就是要洗刷着耻辱，换了个姿势，又跟柱间纠缠在一起。他们出了水中，斑将柱间抱着，让柱间吞咽着自己的欲望，两个人边走边操弄着，还好这里被人包场了，不至于看到这样不堪入目的淫态，他们到了距离温泉最近的走廊，那里有旅店的人早早备下的毛巾。斑将柱间花穴操弄的汁水横流，这会又把柱间按在走廊上，柱间躺在硬木的地板上，身体缠着斑，两个人交媾的地方始终不曾分开。斑抖着腰，狠狠操干着，柱间揽着他的脖子，亲吻着他。

　　天边的月色渐渐移动着，两个人的身影在月下都被拉长在一起，那淫靡的声音始终不绝。他们随后又回到了房间里，斑躺在床上的时候，已经快要睁不开眼，可是柱间还是精神振奋，舔着斑的性器打算让他再来一次，斑却只能说：“我用嘴巴让你出一次。”

　　柱间恼得想要踢他，可是看斑快要睁不开眼睛，又有点心疼他，于是柱间掰开着双臀，将花穴抵在斑的口舌上。斑的舌头抵在柱间那操弄的红肿的花穴口，湿润的舌头挤入到柱间的穴中，柱间抬着臀，又慢慢下压，感觉到那舌头灵巧的舔弄着自己的痒处，他激动之下，又有花液从身体里流出，灌了斑一嘴的阴精。这一夜的颠鸾倒凤，柱间总算足够满足，他和斑两个人腻在一起，缠着斑说了几句贴心的话，两个人都睡了过去。

　　第二天醒来的时候，柱间感觉到还好，反而是斑伤风感冒了，当然也并不是很严重，只是说话带着鼻音，吐出的气比往日都要灼热些。

　　柱间让店家煮了些姜汤送来，那来的人是老板娘，模样风韵犹存，她看到柱间就捂着嘴笑，说道：“我们好久没接待像你们这么热情的客人了。”

　　柱间昨晚风流的时候倒没觉得什么，被人一笑反而不好意思起来，他端了姜汤进去，一勺勺的喂给斑，又自己进了被子里，搂着斑跟他一起发汗。

　　斑生病的时候，垂着眼睛，看起来不太高兴。

　　柱间问他：“你这是怎么了？”

　　斑说道：“人是不是真的要服老了。”他之前还觉得自己正当壮年，这时候呼吸都有些困难，便觉得自己年纪大了。想想也是，连晴树、小鹤都这么大了，大介这个家伙走路都要颤巍巍的。

　　柱间哄着他说：“服什么老，你就是生病一下，还娇气成这样了？”

　　斑说道：“你上次还从我这里拔出了白头发。”

　　柱间说道：“这扉间的白头发比你还多呢，他可是我弟弟。”

　　斑被柱间这句逗笑了，说道：“扉间要是知道了，估计要生你气。”

　　“我就讲给你听，你还要跟他说不成？”

　　斑自然说不敢不敢，柱间看他这样，把他抱着更紧了些，两个人闷在被子里一起发汗。柱间给热得够呛，斑倒是还好，不时伸手替柱间擦了擦额间的汗水。两个人这样待了一天，第二天斑的伤风就走了，两个人眼看着时间匆匆而过，也该是回木叶的时候了。

他们付清了账单，顺着来时的路回去，林间的道路上还在下着小雪，两个人走在林间，周遭还是一片雪白世界，积雪被他们两个人踩得簌簌直响，越发透出环境静肃。林间的山道忽高忽低，他们两个人走着，也很有冬季出游的情趣，谁也不知道脚下会不会有个雪坑，或者是枝头上的积雪会不会突然因为细微的震动而落下。  
两个人停停走走，不时说着话，因为山里寂静，他们说话的声音都不自觉变小。  
走到两个人身边都有些发汗的时候，他们来到了岔路口，习惯性的辨认了凡响，他们想着木叶的方向走去。柱间跟在斑的身后，他想着另外一边看了一眼，那个方向如果一直走的话，是宇智波家祖坟的位置。  
他望着那里，脚步慢了一步，斑回头的时候，柱间抬头同他说：“让雪下的山藤绊住了。”  
斑伸出手握着柱间：“积雪很厚，小心些。”  
柱间微笑着答他，两个人想着木叶的方向而去，等快到木叶的时候，他们眺望整个村落，那里亮起了万家灯火，其中一处就是他们的家  
他们到家了。

　　　　幕四七六  
　　  
　　桃子出生的时候，柱间让人在庭院里栽种下一颗幼苗，如今时间飞逝，庭院里的小树苗如今都有人高了，而小桃子则还是个黏着母亲的小奶娃子。两年的时间让这个小女娃，能够在庭院里快乐的跑着，能口齿清晰的喊着父亲、母亲、哥哥，也是自从她学了说话，别院里孩子的笑闹声就不绝于耳。  
　　  
　　小鹤是从正门进来的，别院并不大，只要进门向左边走，就能直接到达庭院，而不用刻意走着玄关。蜜豆招待着他，微笑着同他说：“小鹤少爷，麻烦您这次亲自送礼物过来。”小鹤给别院送礼物的习惯是一直维持着，只不过除了柱间喜欢的蜂蜜外，也有些别的东西。最能讨柱间欢心的，不是适合斑的，就是适合小桃子的，今天小鹤提来的是猎人卖给他的山参，并没有多名贵，可以多放几根泡酒饮用。  
　　  
　　小鹤说道：“没什么，正好过来看看。”  
　　  
　　只要有心修好，就没有什么过不去的坎儿，哪怕心中还是对桃子的事情有些介怀，但血浓于水，小鹤如今已经是不时上门来到别院。遇到合家团聚的节日，柱间也会派人请他来这里一同聚聚。中秋才过不久，那天柱间就请了小鹤来这里，连同扉间、晴树，一家人围坐在一起，享受着合家团聚的快乐。  
　　  
　　那样的环境下，即便是小桃子在，他也觉得十分享受。能够看到父亲和母亲面带笑容的共举杯盏，能够跟晴树并肩坐着，这些都是十分愉快的事情。在中秋的夜晚，即便是回家的路上，他的脚步都是轻快的。  
　　  
　　他随着蜜豆从庭院来到了廊上坐着，刚坐下的时候，就听到女孩子清脆的笑声：“乳母，你猜、你猜，桃子在哪呢？”  
　　  
　　她说话还是奶声奶气的，蜜豆回过头的时候，就发现桃子玩捉迷藏，来到了他们身后的屋子里。  
　　  
　　蜜豆摇头笑了笑：“桃子小姐真是调皮。”  
　　  
　　小鹤沉默一下，说道：“母亲呢？我记得母亲今天应该没事才对……”  
　　  
　　“柱间大人今天早上出门去了。”蜜豆说道，她托着下巴回想了一下，柱间是在斑出门后外出的。  
　　  
　　小鹤奇怪道：“母亲没有说去哪里吗？”  
　　  
　　“柱间大人不曾说过。”蜜豆说着摇了摇头，就在两人聊天的时候，身后屋子里的小桃子还在玩闹着。蜜豆脸上带着宠溺的笑容：“桃子小姐真是活泼，作为女孩子，这样活泼也很少见，可能是肖似柱间大人吧。”

　　小鹤说道：“这个年纪的孩子可真是吵闹。”他有些抱怨的意味，可是蜜豆还是捂着嘴笑着，她照顾过柱间所生下的所有孩子，自然知道小鹤在这个年纪是什么模样。

　　小鹤看她笑话自己，不满道：“我那时候可比她好多了。”

　　“是的是的，您的兄长晴树少爷那会可是个调皮捣蛋鬼，”蜜豆怀念道，当时晴树和小鹤跟如今的样子截然不同，那时候晴树更吵闹些，而小鹤身体不好，整天不是在屋子里待着，就是在庭院里吹吹风，顺带羡慕望着晴树上蹿下跳。

　　那会，大家肯定都预料不到。

　　蜜豆如今揽镜自照的时候，都觉得像是看到刚入宇智波家时遇到的月见，她们如今的鬓角边可都花白了。

　　她书读得不多，可是当人越发意识到时间可贵，感叹时人人都可以当个诗人。

　　小鹤附和的笑了几声，那些孩提时候的事情，他都记得不太清楚了，那些微不足道的事情都被磨灭在脑海中，能够留存的……都是那些让人不快的记忆。只是蜜豆觉察不到小鹤这样的心思，便继续说道：“那时候，我们都劝晴树少爷别爬树、别爬树，结果晴树少爷还是爬上去了，把人吓得不轻。”

　　小鹤想想，依稀是这样的事情。

　　这时，他们背后的门拉开了，那在屋子里玩耍的孩子跑了出来，她直接从背后抱住了蜜豆，软声说：“蜜豆，我、我在房间里，听到你了。”她说话还口齿不清，又十分软和，在小鹤听起来，就跟小动物在咕噜咕噜一样，但是蜜豆却满脸笑容的把她抱起来，说道：“桃子小姐，柱间大人待会回来，看到你把衣服弄得这样乱，又要说你了……”

　　桃子咯咯笑着，慢慢说：“妈妈他不会……”柱间教桃子说话的时候，都是让她喊着妈妈，比母亲要好念许多，于是柱间成了桃子开口叫的第一个人。

　　她腻在蜜豆怀里，还时不时偷眼看着小鹤，毕竟小鹤来的时候少，桃子还不知道该叫他什么。

　　蜜豆搂着桃子说：“桃子小姐，这是小鹤少爷，你的哥哥呀。”

　　桃子没有听蜜豆的话叫小鹤哥哥，反而因为怕生而将脸埋在蜜豆的肩头，蜜豆觉得很好玩，便拍着她的背哄着她，桃子软软说着：“房间，想回……”

　　蜜豆还想劝她叫小鹤一声，可是桃子搂着蜜豆发起嗔，扭着小身子想要回房间。

　　蜜豆有些为难，一旁看着的小鹤说道：“带她回屋子里吧。”

　　蜜豆看确实不是办法，只好同小鹤无奈笑笑，抱着桃子回到房间里。小鹤坐在廊上，看着眼下的庭院景色，一阵风吹入庭院，带起了池中的涟漪。他心里觉得有些不是滋味，看桃子粉雕玉琢的样子，就知道柱间和斑两个人会如何宠爱着她，当然事情也的确就是这样。小鹤所见、所看的也确实是这样，桃子是个被宠溺的孩子，和他、和晴树当初的对待，可以说是天差地别。

　　每每想到这里，就不禁自问着：他跟晴树两个人这算是不走运吗？

　　然而这些话真要是说出口了，想必会被冠上斤斤计较的评语，连他都不屑于说出来，可是那份不甘难道真的会随着时间就此磨灭吗？

　　小鹤坐在廊上，听到身后的脚步声，转头看到蜜豆又走了过来，手里还端着托盘，给他送上了一杯热茶。

　　蜜豆坐下来说：“总算将桃子小姐哄回去了，哎，桃子小姐这么顽皮，都不知道穿裙仪式后，要怎么跟嬷嬷们学礼仪。那些嬷嬷们可不会看在她娇贵的份上多有优待啊……”她不禁为桃子以后苦恼着，虽然看起来有些像是在自寻烦恼。小鹤坐在一旁，喝着杯中的茶水，蜜豆如今的年纪也大了，已经会絮絮叨叨说些往事，她忽然说道：“柱间大人还是喜欢女孩子的，当初第一次怀孕的时候，就同我们聊起来……”那时候，她和玲子都还是小姑娘呢。

　　“柱间大人说，这胎是女孩子也不错啊……不过，柱间大人一直都是生着男孩子，这会，如果不是阿香说会生女孩子，我们都以为桃子又会是个少爷呢……”蜜豆说着便忍不住笑。

　　小鹤说道：“母亲喜欢女孩子啊。”他勉强附和着，内心已经有些不情愿，可毕竟跟蜜豆关系匪浅，心中也愿意照顾点她的情绪。

　　这时候，风吹响了檐前的风铃，清脆悦耳的响声传来，小鹤抬头一看，就望见柱间戴着斗笠站在别院门口，同他四目相交后，就扬起了手，说道：“小鹤，你怎么今天来到了！”

　　柱间的一身打扮像是入山的猎人，小鹤禁不住也站起身，对柱间扬扬手打招呼。

　　柱间朝这里走过来，等到他走近的时候，还能看到脚上鞋底的泥巴。

　　“母亲这是去哪里了？”小鹤问道。

　　“进山里一趟。”柱间脱下斗笠，对着小鹤笑道，“除除草啊，擦擦灰什么的。”蜜豆这会很有眼色的去倒热水了，柱间坐在廊上，他踢掉了脚上的鞋，盘腿坐在那里，说道：“又来给我送礼物吗？”

　　小鹤说道：“这次是送给父亲的药材。”

　　柱间忍不住笑了：“这要是斑知道了，说不定又要生气了。”

　　蜜豆走过来，给柱间奉茶：“柱间大人，喝茶了。”

　　柱间随口问她：“桃子呢？怎么今天不在走廊上玩？”

　　“刚刚玩闹过，衣服都乱七八糟了，先前刚抱回去，放进被子里就睡着了。”蜜豆笑道。

　　“这猴一样的性格，真不知道是不是他们宇智波家遗传的。”柱间抱怨了句，小鹤听着越发不自在，他站起身，柱间抬头看到，“小鹤，不留下来吃饭吗？”

　　小鹤说道：“我想起族里还有些事情，就不留下来吃饭了。”他跟柱间、蜜豆告别，就朝着门口走去，柱间望着他的背影，小声跟蜜豆说道，“小鹤确实是跟着晴树稳重起来了。”

　　蜜豆说道：“小鹤少爷长大了，当然就懂事了。柱间大人，您这一身脏兮兮的，还是赶紧洗个澡吧。”

　　柱间一拍大腿，说道：“对哦，不然待会桃子又会嫌我这一身脏。”说着，就起身冲了个凉。

　　等冲完凉，柱间穿着浴衣回到房间里坐着，他身前架起了小小的几案，铺着纸张，柱间皱着眉头对着信纸写着东西。

　　可在他斟酌字句的时候，就听到门外吧嗒吧嗒的脚步声，乳母的声音紧跟着：“桃子小姐，别跑啊……”

　　她才说完，就有个踉踉跄跄的身影滚进了柱间的房间，闹得柱间哈哈大笑，他拍着大腿笑着，爬起来的桃子抱怨：“妈妈，坏……”

　　柱间笑着张开怀抱，桃子就委委屈屈的挤过来。站在门口的乳母看有柱间，就放心下来，进屋坐在一旁，柱间搂着桃子说道：“小桃子乖，母亲在给你哥哥写信。”

　　“辉……夜……”桃子想了想，说道。

　　“对，桃子真聪明。”柱间在她胎发上亲了一口，一手环着桃子让她不要作乱，一手拿着笔写着今天给田岛扫墓的事情。

　　他和辉夜通信是去年开始的事情，只要交给蛞蝓们，信件就能很快的传到湿古林，他写两三封之后，辉夜会回给他一封短信，虽然字句很短，但是聊作安慰。

　　他给田岛的墓碑拭去了尘埃，又除掉了一旁的杂草，那些名字不知不觉，都在风雨的冲刷下变得模糊。柱间由着心里所想的在信上写了许多话，桃子是个耐不住的孩子，哪怕在柱间的怀抱里，都想着吸引自己母亲的注意力。有时候拉拉柱间的头发，有时候想要伸手扯柱间的信纸，好在柱间经验老道，早早防患于未然。

　　等柱间封好信封后，就把桃子一手抱起来，给她举得高高的，说道：“你这个小淘气，尽给母亲添乱子！我可是要揍你的！”

　　他的威胁反倒让桃子咯咯笑起来，双手在半空中划着，说道：“好高哦！”

　　柱间给她闹了一会，这才把蛞蝓召唤出来。湿湿黏黏的蛞蝓出现在房间里的时候，把桃子吓了一跳，直往柱间的怀里躲，还哇哇叫着：“妈妈，怕！”

　　“不怕，不怕。”柱间将桃子放在蛞蝓的身上，那弹性的身体就像是水床一样，桃子抱着蛞蝓，时不时就用手戳一戳。

　　火影大人，胡闹。

　　蛞蝓自己有些不高兴了。

　　“别生气，别生气。”柱间笑嘻嘻的说，“把这封信交给辉夜吧，哦，对了，还有伤药。”他边说着，边交过来一个包裹，蛞蝓用嘴叼住，然后轻摆着身体，把桃子甩给了柱间。

　　柱间接住桃子，看着蛞蝓消失在面前，桃子说着：“虫、虫，不见了。”

　　“是啊，他去找你哥哥了。”

　　“辉夜！”

　　“对，辉夜。”柱间把桃子抱起来，说道，“走，母亲带你去庭院里玩玩。”

　　这样自然得到了桃子的热烈响应，蜜豆看他们闹着玩的时候，不免想，这调皮的性格哪里是从宇智波家遗传来的，正主分明是在栽赃呢！

　　

　　幕 四七七

　　湿古林里，永远都是云雾弥漫，通灵兽的世界和正常的人类世界有太多的不同，辉夜如今已经在这里住了近三年的时间，他早就已经习惯了眼前不散的云雾，还有云雾之中不时出现的通灵兽，这里远不止有蛇、蛤蟆和蛞蝓，各种形貌的通灵兽杂居在这世界之中，即便是他早已经今非昔比，也都要小心仔细。

　　辉夜的身体停留在峭壁一处，左右都没有落脚的地方，山间的风到这里已经如同钢刀般凛冽，当初辉夜第一次来到这里时，就被风割得遍体鳞伤。而如今，他早就已经习惯这样的方式。

　　他的维持着仙人模式，仙力在他的身体里循环着，格外的强大，但是也给身体带来了巨大的负担。

　　辉夜一看时间，纵身从山崖里跃下，风声在他耳边猎猎作响，他的身体如同炮弹般下坠，在快要降落到地面的时候，辉夜开始快速结印，将即将要坠落的地面变得如同泥一样软和，仙力驱使下的水遁将这里的土壤变成了一块沼泽，然后辉夜落下，以仙力的包裹站立在沼泽之上。

　　当他走出沼泽之后，仙力从他身上褪去，因为身体的负荷，辉夜坐在地上，大口喘气着。

　　这时候，隐藏在暗处的蛞蝓走了出来，它的尾巴将辉夜甩在自己的背上，将他慢慢的驮回洞穴里。

　　火影有东西要交给你。

　　“是信吗？”辉夜闭上眼睛，他靠在蛞蝓的身上，感受着身体渐渐在通灵兽的灵力下恢复。这一年多来，柱间跟他之间的交集都依赖着这些信和不时送到的东西，那些信件……他都一一保留着，尽管心头依旧不忿，可是却也不舍得将那些记录着琐事的信件撕掉，反而会在身上疼痛难以忍耐的时候看着。

　　是的。

　　蛞蝓这么回答着他，辉夜喘息着，等待着蛞蝓将自己带回洞穴。蛞蝓并不是速度很快的通灵兽，返程的时间足够让辉夜小憩一番，恢复了一定的体力。当他从休息中睁开双眼时，已经回到了熟悉的居所，这个供他栖息的地方，因为柱间执意送来的东西，也成了一个休息起来十分舒适的地方。石桌石椅这些也是一应俱全，辉夜目送着蛞蝓离开之后，将物件放在桌上，然后坐在一旁展开柱间送来的信。

　　柱间写信的时候，比平日里见面还要絮叨，似乎有叮嘱不完的事情。

　　先是解答他上封信中提出的关于仙术的问题，等这些说完了两张纸后，柱间就开始写些生活之中的事情，木叶如今如何，宇智波一族的情况如何，辉夜看到第四张的时候，看到柱间讲到为田岛扫墓。

　　辉夜放下信纸，歇了一会，他坐在桌上，用手抹过眼角。明明是简单的字句，却还是让他的眼睛一阵阵的发涩，他的眼前仿佛出现了那场景，柱间蹲在父亲的墓碑前，抚摸着碑文，为父亲除掉墓碑上的杂草。只是想着这样的场景，就让辉夜流下了眼泪。

　　他深吸了一口气，这才接着看下去，到了信的结尾，都是琐碎的生活上叮嘱。叮嘱他虽然是在修炼，可也要按时的吃饭，叮嘱他天气变化要注意不要着凉。

　　看完整封信，辉夜轻吐了一口气，他看着信笺上的墨迹，不禁想着柱间是在怎样的情况下为他写出这封信的。

　　想必，写了不少时间吧。

　　想想，也到了他差不多要写回信的时候了。

　　辉夜准备了一下笔墨，然后坐在桌子前，动笔之前难免踟蹰。要同柱间说些什么好呢？

　　思前想后，能同柱间说的也不过是一些绞尽脑汁想不通的有关仙术的理解，还有自己一切安好。

　　辉夜每次回柱间一封短信的原因就是如此，他如今的生活如此单调，除了修炼并没有什么其他的娱乐，于是这信上所能提到的东西，也简短得可怜。

　　辉夜没花费多少时间就将一封信写好，他封好信封，又将身旁的信笺拿起来观看，将柱间扫墓的那张反复看着，他想知道柱间是用怎样的心情去看父亲的墓碑的，而从简短的几句话来，完全觉察不到柱间的心情。

　　是愧疚？是怅然？是思念？

　　辉夜抿着嘴唇，他知道柱间的答案永远不是自己的满意的那个。

　　辉夜将信揣在怀里，走出栖身的山洞去找不远处的蛞蝓。

　　

　　斑穿过街巷朝着家的方向走去，路过杂货铺的时候，他看到货架上摆放着的天儿，那是桃子会喜欢的玩具，现在的桃子可能是在长牙了，于是总是想咬着什么，睡觉的时候咬着干净的娃娃，总比把手指头咬红来得好。斑付钱买下了那个漂亮的娃娃，杂货铺的老板并不意外，只是说道：“斑大人，又给桃子小姐买玩具吗？”

千手扉间在桃子满月后不久，就将桃子过继在了千手名下，千手家的仪式自然不会简陋。在旁人看来，自从千手家有了过继来的小姐后，宇智波家与千手家走动又多了起来。

斑第一次给女孩儿买玩具的时候，还免不了被人多问几句，如今大家都习惯斑疼爱着那个千手家的小姐，就当是两家关系修复的见证。

　　斑带着包好的天儿回到家里，进屋的时候，就将它交给了蜜豆。

　　蜜豆说道：“又是天儿吗？桃子小姐的天儿都够开杂货铺了。”她脸上还是笑着，毕竟富贵人家的小姐，这样的待遇也是实属平常。

　　斑问道：“柱间呢？”

　　“柱间大人在房间里陪小姐玩呢。”蜜豆说道。

　　斑于是朝着游戏的房间去了。

　　这间别院虽然不大，于是现在的游戏房就是当初斑和柱间的书房，原来摆在书架上的书都已经被收藏起来，改换成了桃子的各色玩具，有男孩子玩乐的，也有女孩子玩乐的，每次游戏的时候，就会一溜儿的摆在桃子的面前，抓周似的供她抓起玩耍。

　　斑还没有走到房间，就听到他们的笑声。哈哈哈的大笑声不用说是柱间的，斑打开门的时候，就看到柱间在榻榻米上笑得前仰后合，小桃子则不知道怎么地趴在地上。

　　下一刻，小桃子茫茫然的爬起来，坐在地上，脸上有压到的红印。

　　她看到柱间在笑，也咯咯地跟着笑起来，柱间于是笑得更厉害了。

　　斑走过去，说道：“这是什么好笑的事情啊。”他把桃子抱起来，看她脸上的红印子有些心疼的揉一揉。

　　柱间拧着自己大腿才止住笑，说道：“傻桃子她刚才脸着地摔着了哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

　　斑本来不想笑，被柱间的笑声给带出了笑容，他无奈道：“自己的女儿摔着脸的，正常人的第一反应不是该哄着她吗？”

　　“可是你的傻女儿……第一反应，是放了个屁啊哈哈哈哈哈……”

　　桃子看柱间笑得开心，又拍着手咯咯笑着，柱间指着她笑着，说道：“你看你看……”

　　斑无奈道：“这傻女儿你也出了一半的力啊，柱间！”

　　柱间：“我不管，这是你的问题。”直接将黑锅扣在斑的头上，斑能说什么吗？

　　他当然就默认了。

　　这时候，蜜豆送来了新的天儿，小桃子看到着漂亮的女娃娃，立刻喊着：“父亲、父亲……”

　　斑把娃娃送到她怀里，桃子立刻抱着，原本她就是个头发黑亮，留到披肩的孩子，和自己抱着的娃娃乍看都有些模样相似，也和一个娃娃一般。

　　斑把她抱在怀里，说道：“走，不跟你妈妈玩，我们去庭院看花花。”

　　柱间这时候伸手拉着斑的衣角说：“斑，你偏心，我也要去庭院看花！”

　　斑只能转身朝榻榻米上的柱间伸手，说道：“那就一起来吧。”

　　柱间对他眨眨眼说：“我也要抱！”

　　“柱间，你都是……”柱间瞪了斑一眼，斑立刻把关于年纪的数字给咽下肚子里，他停顿了一下，然后蹲下身，说道：“那我背你去庭院吧。”话语里多多少少都是无奈。

　　柱间如今俨然成了越活越回去的典范，两个人私下里就是这样，斑背着柱间自然是不能走庭院，索性将房间里通向庭院的门打开，他背着柱间，柱间笑着在后面出手把门拉开。

　　小桃子说道：“斑，厉害！”

　　柱间纠正她：“要叫父亲，斑是妈妈叫的。”

　　他搂着斑的脖子，斑一手托着桃子，一手托着柱间的后腰，朝着外面走过去。还好，家里的仆人不多，所以这副样子才没有落进其他人眼里。

　　他们到了庭院的池塘边，斑把柱间放下，桃子兴高采烈的拿着小点心喂池子里的鱼，柱间笑嘻嘻的靠着斑的肩膀，他道：“斑，宝刀未老嘛！”

　　斑伸手在他腰上掐了一下，柱间直往他怀里窜，像个大孩子一样搂着他的脖子，凑上来亲了斑一口，说道：“你使坏。”

　　斑叹口气：“都坏不过你。”

　　这副甜的腻人的样子，小桃子是什么都不懂，她现在正跟鱼儿玩得正欢呢。

　　

　　幕 四七八

　　  
　　时间去得匆匆，木叶的屋瓦已经随着时间的过去，渐渐增添了岁月的斑驳，许多在大战中重建的屋子，如今已经布满了青苔。

　　曾经这个村庄里风华正茂的年轻人，也一个个有了自己的归宿。

　　有的人成为英雄碑上铭刻的姓名，有人不在拿着苦无手里剑成为了普通的村民，也有人成为了家族里的中流砥柱。

　　至于老人们，也不得不面对着时间的无情。

　　大介族老中风的消息对于木叶来说并不是什么紧要的事情，而对于宇智波一族来说，也是一件理所当然的事情，少数担忧他的人无非是亲朋。

　　大介能活到这个年纪对于绝大多数忍者来说，都是一件喜事，但是作为忍者也都知道，中风意味着什么。

　　只要还记得在战场上叱咤的回忆，那么只能在轮椅、病床间轮转的生活，对于他们来说就成了十分难熬的事情。

　　斑和柱间听到消息的时候，都十分吃惊，作为族长，斑更是需要去探望他。虽然也很想去探望大介，但是柱间想了想，终究不合规矩，于是作罢了。他给斑备足了礼物，目送着斑出门，在岔道口的位置，斑同等候在这里的小鹤碰了头。

　　“小鹤，久等了。”

　　“没事，父亲，我也是刚到。”小鹤如今也成了斑的副手之一，去探望大介也是理所当然。

　　这时候，大介的门房紧闭着，接待斑的人是大介的儿子，他是一个能力十分平庸的忍者，也没有父亲那么激烈的脾气，想来是从小受到父亲的管束，于是反而老实懦弱。

　　大介的长子没有拖沓，同斑寒暄过后，就带着父子两个人前往大介的房间。曾经宽敞明亮的屋子，这时候门窗紧锁着，还有着刚用过药的味道，大介躺在床榻上，他的长子扶起他，用软垫垫在他的背后，说道：“父亲，族长来看你了。”

　　大介的眼皮动了动，然后睁开了眼睛，随着年纪的老迈，他的眼睛已经变得浑浊。中风这个打击更是让他一边脸颊抽搐着，一边脸颊毫无反应。

　　他的眼睛尽力地看着斑，喉咙发出“荷荷”的声音。斑和小鹤两个人正襟危坐，他看着大介说道：“大介，我来看你了。”斑说着，伸手握着大介苍老的手，大介看着他，眼睛里的神情变幻着。

　　长子在一旁看着，心里忐忑，他父亲对斑是什么看法，他心知肚明，只是如今大介已经是这个模样，斑如果有心整治他们家，实在是轻而易举，他此刻最担心的就是一向厌恶斑的父亲，对斑做出什么失礼的举动。

　　这时候，大介狠狠握着斑的手，他虽然中风了，可是毕竟还有些地方能动，此时握着斑的手十分用力，斑眉头不皱，反而靠近着他，大介动着喉咙，嘶声道：“辉夜……”

　　坐在斑身后的小鹤脸上变色，他没想到这个时候，大介还对辉夜念念不忘。他看着斑挺直了背脊，回答大介道：“我做过的承诺，不会改变。”

　　大介狠狠瞪着斑，就像是在置疑他这句话的真实性，斑说道：“你可以不信，但是我会做到。”

　　“回……回……”他看着斑，念念有词。

　　斑说道：“回来这件事情，决定的人不在我，在他自己。我和柱间，都欢迎他能够回来。”

　　大介抿着嘴唇，这句话斑的确没有骗他，在回来这件事情上，掌握主动权的人一直是辉夜。这也让他心中更加焦急，辉夜究竟要什么时候，才能够回来！

　　他在活着的时候，能见到这件事情吗！

　　大介闭上眼睛，眼角渗出了眼泪，他长子看到，连忙替他擦拭着，柱间和小鹤静默的坐着，等待着大介的反应。

　　而躺在那里的大介，最终还是没有正眼看着斑，他这样的身体，如今也没办法去做什么。

　　斑说道：“如果有什么事情，族里会尽量帮衬。这个病症，也并非没办法舒缓、调理，你们不妨找找千手香的徒弟，听说他们中的有一人擅长处理这样的情况。”

　　长子低声说道：“劳您费心了。”

　　斑点头道：“不用客气，略尽绵薄而已。”

　　他们又例行寒暄了一会，斑起身同他们告辞，小鹤跟在斑的身后，他今天都没怎么说话，直到出了房门之后，这才同斑开口：“父亲，你真的打算遂他们的意思吗？”

　　斑转身看着小鹤，如今这个少年已经只差他半个头的身高，因为正在长个子，反而显得瘦削。小鹤的脸上有些不快，斑说道：“小鹤，父亲以为你已经很明白这一切了。”

　　“我明白，只是……”小鹤咬着自己的牙根，明白和能忍受根本是两回事情，他如今已经融入了宇智波家族之中，他有了自己信任的部下，还有战友，他所做的这一切都是为了能更接近自己的父亲，而如今……却不得不再一次的明白，只要辉夜回来，他就算是斑的副手，也没有什么前途。

　　这让他怎么能够忍受，他的手中已经握有了那么多东西，可是只要辉夜回来，那些东西就要消失了。

　　斑沉默着，从小鹤脸上的表情，他完全可以想象到小鹤此时的情绪，他轻声说道：“这件事情，我已经答允你的母亲，辉夜是继承人这件事情不会改变。”

　　“父亲，所以我……”小鹤说起这话时，都觉得自己难堪，他只能狠狠一跺脚，转身离开，“父亲，这件事是我多提了！”

　　小鹤直接跃上了屋檐，几个起落就消失在斑的面前。而斑只能站在原地喟叹一声，他可以给小鹤自己拥有的许多东西，但是唯独没有办法给他踏实的未来。

　　斑回到家里，柱间这个时候还没有从火影塔回来，迎接他的蜜豆正抱着桃子，桃子甜腻腻的朝斑伸出手，露出笑容，斑伸手抱着她：“桃子，父亲感觉你又胖了。”

　　桃子抓着他的头发，笑嘻嘻的，蜜豆听了跟着笑起来：“桃子小姐正在长身体嘛。”

　　斑的心情舒缓了些，抱着桃子在庭院里坐着。桃子经常可以自己玩天儿玩得很投入，也不需要斑陪着她，她只是会过一会就拉拉斑的袖子，向他讨个抱抱。斑抱着她之后，顺顺她头发，就让她回到玩具之中。

　　他的心里还在记挂着小鹤，这个孩子格外的倔强，至今还是一个人住在空旷的老宅，同僚之间的评价，也是小鹤为人忍耐、偏执、坚韧，如果放着他不管，一定会行差踏错，想到这里，斑脸上的神情变得更加阴郁了。

　　他作为父亲，有些话终究不方便跟小鹤说，能做的也只有让晴树来规劝一下小鹤。

　　斑想到这里，就让蜜豆给隔壁院子里带了口信，如果晴树回来，就找他谈谈。

　　

　　辉夜收到来自木叶的消息后，人跟着愣住了，他一时间还没有办法把大介这样坚强的人同中风划分在一起，然而事实就是这样的残酷，大介年事已高，加上身体的旧疾，会有这样的病症爆发，也很正常。

　　辉夜看着传递消息的信笺犹豫了一刻，最终还是起身收拾着行囊。

　　无论如何，他至少也要见大介一面，给他一个希望才是。

　　他很明白，大介在自己身上寄托的是什么，他至少也要回应这样的期待，让这个老人知道，他没有所托非人。

　　从这里回到木叶要波折许多，毕竟他只身而来，也并不打算通知柱间自己回去的消息，好接应自己。

　　当辉夜回到木叶的时候，已经是三天之后，他没有在白天进入木叶，而是在村外徘徊到夜深的时候。轻而易举的绕过了木叶夜间的防守，辉夜来到了大介家的宅子。和记忆里不同的是，墙壁上的爬山虎更加的丰厚，砖瓦都在时间下变得斑驳。辉夜潜入院子里，悄声推开了大介房间里的门扉，他慢慢走进到屋子里，跪坐在大介的床榻前，连一旁的看护都没有惊醒。

　　辉夜制住了看护，然后用手指轻轻叩着身下的榻榻米，“咚咚”的声音让大介从浅眠里惊醒，他听到辉夜变得低沉的声音：“大介长老，是我，辉夜，我回来探望你了。”

　　大介的手指挣扎着从被子里探出，然后感觉到被辉夜握着。青年的手宽大、结实、手掌中多了更厚实的茧子，大介清楚，离开的时间辉夜一点都没有荒废。

　　“我的修行还没有结束。”辉夜在他的身边说道，“但是，我有义务告诉您，您没有选择错误的人。我会以更强大的模样，回到木叶，回到宇智波，亲手拿回属于我的一切。”

　　大介握紧了辉夜，他比之前要更加用力的紧握着辉夜。

　　房间里响起了他粗重的呼吸，显示着他激动的心情。

　　辉夜说道：“所以，您要好好保重身体，等待着那一天的来临。”

　　他听到大介一声嘶哑的“好”，辉夜缓缓吐出一口浊气，他轻声说道：“您好好休息，不要跟任何人透露我来过。”

　　他感觉到大介松开了手，那一双浑浊的眼睛望着他，在月光下却又有了光辉，这是他给大介带来的礼物，希望。

　　辉夜告别了大介，身形融入到黑暗之中。他没有急着赶回湿骨林，而是站在木叶最高的火影塔上，眺望着自己长大的地方，然后，他的身影消失在夜色之下。

　　  
　　

　　幕 四七九

　　大介族老中风之后，宇智波族内不免有了一些变动，小鹤和宇智波镜的工作都变得繁重了些，小鹤休息的时间变少了，同晴树的见面也就随着两个人繁忙的程度，变成了半个月见一次面。

　　见面的地方，小鹤也不挑剔了，有时候，即便是在千手家也是可以的。

　　小鹤前往千手家的时候，没有忘记带上一些手信，这同上人家里作客差不多，准备了各色点心还有茶叶，他才放心的敲响了千手家的大门。

　　开门的年轻女管家看到他，笑了笑，说道：“晴树少爷已经在等您了。”小鹤将点心递了过去，女管家接过，说道，“您真是客气。我去将点心装起来……”

　　“晴树他在？”小鹤疑问道。

　　“晴树少爷在凉亭那里，这会家里热得很，还是水边凉快。”女管家说道。

　　小鹤走了过去，意外的是听到了孩子嬉嬉闹闹的声音，他走到庭院的中段，远远地就看到几个穿着和服的孩子，正在花丛中闹着，年纪大的不过四五岁，年纪小的走路还容易不稳，怀里抱着个精致的小皮球，看他们的打扮，应该都是千手家相熟的那几个家族的孩子。

　　“小鹤！”在凉亭里的晴树叫了他，小鹤闻声望去，朝那里走了过去。

　　“这些孩子……？”

　　“都是被叔叔叫来陪桃子玩耍的。”晴树努了努嘴，小鹤仔细看，才发现桃子穿着一身淡粉的和服，怀抱着皮球，就是里面走路不稳的那个。她被孩子们簇拥着，笑起来能看到小小的牙齿。

　　“她平时，不是待在别院里吗？”

　　“叔叔怕她在家无聊，就叫了玩伴陪她。她早早过继到了千手家，就算是有人要说道，也站得住脚。”晴树对这个场景似乎见怪不怪，“总有几天下午是这样。”

　　“哦。”小鹤冷淡的应了声，他不是那个两年前的傻小子，即便是心里觉得不愉快，也懒得再说那些要同人翻脸的话，“除了吵之外，应该还好。”

　　晴树苦笑一声，说道：“是啊，除了吵之外，还好。”

　　他和小鹤两个人互相说了一下近况，却没想到孩子群中，忽然就像炸了锅一样哭了起来，在凉亭里的两个人连忙朝那边望去，就看到孩子里少了两个人，最大的那个孩子吓得坐在地上，另外两个孩子哭喊了起来。然后具体发生了什么情况，却还不知道，因为凉亭的位置，距离湖面的那一段是被树枝遮掩着。

　　“喂，皮球。”小鹤指着他们视线中湖面上的皮球，晴树立刻心提了起来，眼看着皮球下的湖面起了阵阵涟漪，显然……是出事了。

　　凉亭的两个人立刻动了起来，晴树直接跳了出去，小鹤紧随其后，他们这个时候才发现，桃子和另外一个孩子摔进了湖水中，晴树立刻捞起了其中一个，桃子沉了下去，小鹤直接一个猛子扎到水里，睁开眼睛，就看到和服吸饱水的桃子沉在水下，脚踝上还给水草纠缠上。小鹤立刻甩出手里剑割断了水草，直接将桃子捞了起来，上了岸的时候，晴树正抱着另外一个孩子急救，小鹤按照他的那样做，吸出桃子口中里的污水，然后用带着查克拉的手轻按着桃子的胸肺位置。

　　“咳咳……”手下的小姑娘咳嗽了两声，咳出了喉咙里的污水，她躺在地上，因为湿漉漉的和服正带走身上的体温而瑟瑟发抖。

　　晴树这时候也抱起了手里的孩子，说道：“让他们先换身衣服，再让人叫大夫过来。”

　　他不忘赶着剩下几个孩子回到屋子里，小鹤看着怀里的桃子，跟在晴树的后面。

　　原本准备茶点的女管家吓得不轻，她连忙让人准备了换了的衣服，又通知了大夫，守在小鹤的身边，看着桃子发白的脸颊，说道：“桃子小姐……这、这要赶紧通知柱间大人……”

　　“不用通知。”小鹤说道，“只是失足落水的事情而已，火影大人有那么多重要的事情要处置，要是因为这件事情乱了大事怎么办？”

　　“小鹤？”晴树闻言抬起头，他刚替手上的男童换好了衣服，虽然及时救了上来，可是这么大的孩子。还是呼吸十分微弱，毕竟刚才在水下窒息，年纪又小，身体机能难免受到影响。

　　小鹤正看着桃子，这个女孩此时也有着差不多的问题，呼吸微弱的很，正紧抓着他的衣服，小鹤皱眉道：“让大夫过来就好了，桃子的两个哥哥不都在这里吗？！”

　　女管家没有忤逆小鹤的意思，只能将屋子里其他的孩子哄出去，至于他们家的大人，她也要陆续通知。

　　一时间，房间里只剩下两个孩子、晴树、小鹤，晴树说道：“今天村里想必没什么事情，还是通知母亲一声吧。”

　　“问题又不大，有必要这么大张旗鼓吗？”小鹤说道，“今天可是木叶开会的日子，我们是没资格参与，但是母亲这时候如果被打断，多少会被说闲话吧。”

　　“母亲毕竟很关心桃子……”晴树犹豫了一下，说道：“父亲那边，还是……”

　　“父亲也在，扉间叔叔也在……兄长忘记了吗？”

　　晴树叹了口气，说道：“小鹤……你是不是还在意……”

　　“兄长，你想多了，这种事情没什么好在意的，我只是为大局考虑，别说的像我有私心一样。”小鹤说道，他低头看着桃子，这时外面传来了脚步声，这俩兄弟也就不再讨论这件事情。

　　赶来的大夫是千手香的徒弟，他检查了一下桃子的呼吸，又看了看咽喉，最后用查克拉触摸了全身，然后才说道：“急救得还不错，只是孩子年纪太小了，今天夜里会有热症，她现在身体这么虚弱……”

　　这种纯粹身体上的伤势，用查克拉的辅助效果并不大，大夫能做的，也只有给两个孩子开了药剂，晴树救的那个孩子情况好了许多，在他父母赶来后，已经被家人接走了。

　　晴树和小鹤两个人坐在桃子身边，那孩子依旧拉着小鹤的衣服，小鹤皱了皱眉，说道：“这件事情有这么严重吗？”

　　晴树道：“先喂她吃药吧。”语气里有些忐忑，他们两个人在凉亭附近，都没有留心到孩子们失足的事情，如果这件事情一早留心到了，也不会有这么麻烦的事情。

　　小鹤摇了摇桃子，说道：“丫头，吃药了……喂，丫头。”小桃子被他摇得醒过来，懵懵懂懂地看着药，小鹤看她这样虚弱的样子，内心里有些不自在。

　　这样倒像是，他做错了什么事情，在欺负妹妹一样。

　　他有些僵硬的抱着桃子，因为心情外露，那双眼睛几乎是在等着晴树一样，说道：“你给她喂药吧！”

　　晴树低声说道：“我知道了，你不要瞪着我了。”

　　“我哪里在瞪着你！”小鹤不满道，他盯着晴树，“吹凉啊，把药吹凉啊，你是笨蛋吗！”

　　晴树说道：“……你这样就像是在恐吓我一样，你不要这么紧张好吗？”

　　他吹凉了药，然后喂给小桃子，苦涩的药汁让桃子呛了一口，直接吐了出来，刚换好的衣服被药汁染污了，晴树和小鹤两个人大眼瞪小眼，小鹤有些慌神，然后捏着桃子的下巴，说道：“喂，喂进来吧。”

　　晴树瞪着他：“你这是在干什么？！”

　　“别啰嗦了，先把药喂进去吧！”

　　似乎意识到即将面临什么的桃子在小鹤的怀里扭动起身体，这孩子先前还奄奄一息，现在为了不喝苦涩的药水又奋斗了起来，晴树被这个紧张的氛围逼得喂药也粗暴了些，一勺灌了进去，又接了一勺。空气里弥漫着苦涩的药汁味道，小桃子边吃着药边咳嗽，小脸也因为哭泣而憋红了。

　　“你们在干什么？！”一声大喝让小鹤、晴树都浑身一震，打开门的柱间看起来有些愤怒，晴树手里的碗也吧嗒落在了地上，滚了两圈。

　　“你们两个，你们妹妹才这么小！你们就这么胡作非为？！”柱间冲了进来，他气得浑身发抖，会议结束之后，他听到别的孩子家长的通知，就立刻赶了回来，心里觉得难受极了。这么大的事情，家里竟然连个通知都没有，如果不是有人告诉他，他恐怕还在火影塔做着未完成的工作。心里着急的柱间，连斑和扉间都没通知，结果匆忙感到家里。他只是走到廊道里，就听到了孩子的哭声，急忙过来，打开门却看到两个做哥哥的人一点也不顾桃子哭得厉害，正喂她吃药，那也不知道是在喂药，还是在欺负人！

　　试问，像桃子这么小的孩子，哭得这么厉害，不都是该停手吗？！

　　柱间一把从小鹤的怀里抱过桃子，小桃子到了柱间怀里，立刻放声哭了出来，她边哭边打着嗝，可是即便如此，因为身体虚弱，那哭声都跟小猫差不多，柱间听的心都揪在一起。

　　他对晴树、小鹤一人踢了一脚，说道：“你们两个都给我出去，把大夫叫过来！”他力道虽然不大，只是踢的跪坐的两个人踉跄的倒在榻榻米上，晴树忍不住辩解道，“母亲……我们这是给桃子喂……”

　　小鹤气性比晴树大得多，立刻拉了他一把，说道：“解释什么！他就紧张他的宝贝女儿，我们算什么！”

　　“鹤千代！”柱间怒道，“你妹妹是落水了！”

　　“我才没有这个妹妹！”小鹤冲他吼道，“也就是你们一厢情愿！谁会喜欢她！我才不喜欢她呢！”他说完转身就走，将试图拉着他的晴树都甩在身后。

　　“妈妈……”桃子抱着柱间哭着，她都不明白是在吵些什么，只觉得包括柱间在内，大家都可怕极了，“妈妈，我们找斑好不好……”

　　柱间搂紧了桃子，亲了亲她的头发，晴树说道：“母亲……我们这真的是……在给她喂药，她自己……”他说道这里，也觉得没意思，就低着头说，“我去叫大夫过来。”

　　站在原地的柱间，渐渐平复着自己的心情，他拍着桃子的背，听到她打了一个喷嚏后，连忙找了件外套给她披上。

　　

　　幕 四八零

　　小鹤一怒之下，冲回了宇智波家里，这里已经太久只有他这一个主人，玲子都已经习惯将采买的东西减少许多。她向来十分关心小鹤，听到守门的仆人说小鹤回来了，就端着茶和点心去看他。

　　前厅里，小鹤低垂着头，一看就在生闷气，他一抬头，本来想把打扰自己的人给赶出去，可是看到是玲子，便抿着嘴唇。

　　“小鹤少爷，您回来啦。我给您准备了茶水、点心。”

　　小鹤说道：“不用了。”

　　玲子轻声说道：“您不是最喜欢吃点心的吗？就着茶水吃一点，人会开心一些。”

　　“开心吗？我现在气都要气死了！”小鹤含怒说着。

　　玲子给他倒杯茶水，说道：“别生气，气坏了身体不值得。”

　　小鹤哼了一声，喝着她冲好的茶，心里还是想着柱间踢的自己那一脚，他瞥了眼一旁的玲子，想到柱间的偏心，心里越发的不忿。他心里头还是在意着柱间的偏颇，同样是孩子，柱间就是做不到一碗水端平，可是……一个个的人却都不承认，他心里真恨不得将一些旧事挖出来，好狠狠打着那些人的脸。

　　小鹤心里这样想着，就平复下脸上的表情，没有让那股怨怼外露出来，他说道：“外面的事情太烦心了，你不如和我讲讲以前发生在宅子里的事情吧。”

　　玲子说道：“您不是说，这宅子里没什么值得开心的事情吗？过去，可从来不许我说的。”

　　小鹤支吾了一下，才说道：“如今父亲也不会再住到家里，倒不如将其他的地方封起来……但是这样封起来，心里又觉得十分可惜，这间宅子已经过了许久，倒不如谈谈当初的事情，看看该留下哪些房间。”他这样的说辞，倒是勾起了玲子怀旧的心，她看着小鹤，笑道：“听少爷这么一说，也的确有说一说故事的必要了。”

　　小鹤道：“就是这样啊……”他站起身，拉着玲子站起来，这间宅子在风风雨雨度过了近二十年了，当初在木叶时期修建起来，一开始宇智波家大宅还在的时候，这里只是重要节庆的时候，才有主家那边来住，等待迁入过来后，人气渐渐旺盛起来。屋子当初考虑着柱间的喜好和家里的需求，做的很大，人最多的时候，几个少爷都住在这里，还有泉奈的夫人旋涡水峪，这些记忆细数起来，恐怕连小鹤都不知道谁是谁了。

　　玲子带着小鹤来到了一个房间，房间里，还放置着一些小箱子，小鹤先打开了，看到里面封存的玩具。玲子说道：“这是从老宅子里带来的东西，本来该要丢掉的，可柱间大人说，要为辉夜少爷留个纪念。”她说道这里，留心了小鹤的神色，发现没有沉下来后，才继续说着，“然后，就堆在这里了……那时候，辉夜少爷，大概是五岁还是六岁？”

　　“柱……咳，母亲很疼爱辉夜吧。”小鹤问道，“就像是如今疼爱桃子那样吧！”

　　“这个……”玲子有些为难的说，“毕竟是第一个孩子……哪怕柱间大人是个男人，都免不了最疼爱一些。”明明作为男子，并不太喜欢哺乳的感觉，却还是会变成女人的样子，看着辉夜吸吮他的乳汁，那脸上的光彩，她当时随侍在身边时，还惊叹过一次。毕竟就是寻常的母亲，也不会这样的溺爱自己的孩子。

　　“还有什么吗？”小鹤又打开了一个箱子，仍旧是辉夜的旧物。

　　“为了辉夜少爷的启蒙，柱间大人找了您父亲……”玲子回忆道，“那时候您的父亲，就时常带着辉夜少爷去后山练习忍术，那会同柱间大人的关系也很融洽。”

　　“父亲……”小鹤听到斑的名字，心里已经明白，当时斑做了些什么，无非是想借此多接近着柱间，便教导着辉夜忍术，也难怪回想起来，辉夜的路数跟斑有些接近。

　　小鹤一心想知道当年的事情，就拉着玲子去到一个个房间里，甚至还让他找到了田岛遗留下的作品，那是被斑找来讨柱间欢心的，但是柱间因为介意经过他的手，反而就放在了这里，久而久之，竟然被遗忘在角落。

　　玲子觉察到小鹤的心思有些不对，就拉着他的手，说道：“小鹤少爷，您是怎么了？”

　　小鹤说道：“……我就是想要知道，母亲究竟有多偏心！”

　　玲子露出了惊慌的神情，她摇着头，劝道：“您不要再偏执了，这件事情，柱间大人固然有错，可这几年，都已经在渐渐补偿您了。”

　　“哼，做做面子而已。”小鹤不耐烦说道，“说到底，我和晴树都是点缀他生活的小玩意，他在意过吗？”

　　玲子不敢多说些什么，这个时候，越是解释，越是激起小鹤的逆反心理。她只能松开小鹤的手，这会有其他的下人找了过来，说是晴树来了。

　　晴树来的很匆忙，这会已经是入夜了，他直接被人带到小鹤面前，见到小鹤，晴树二话不说，拉起了他的手，说道：“先跟我去一趟千手家，什么事情，我路上跟你说。”

　　小鹤看晴树的脸色，心里跟着惴惴不安起来，他拧着眉头跟晴树走了，一出门口，就问道：“这是出什么事情了？！”

　　“父亲让你过去一趟。”

　　“父亲这是要帮着母亲责问我吗？！他为什么不自己过来，为什么要让你过来！”小鹤怒道。

　　“桃子在发烧，父亲走不开。”晴树说道。

　　“发烧？”小鹤有些意外，“真的发烧了？”

　　“是啊。”晴树看了一眼小鹤，“她这个年纪的孩子，你是知道的……母亲心里难过。”

　　小鹤心里仿佛扎了根刺，说道：“……会怎么样啊？”他又想到，斑特地把自己叫过去，也不知道是为什么，心里涌上一股怨气，”他们是不是觉得这是我的错！“

　　“……不是的，”晴树叹了口气，“你过去就知道了。”

　　小鹤：“这种事情，为什么不说清楚点！”

　　在他和晴树两个人对话之间，也已经赶到了别院那里，蜜豆给他们开了门，然后低声说着：“小鹤少爷，没事的，是桃子在找您。”

　　小鹤心里犯着嘀咕，他被晴树拉到房间里，他站在走廊里，看着屋子里亮起了烛光，心里更加别扭，不知道柱间和斑会怎么说他，脑子里尽想着怎么反驳回去。

　　他想到自己要质问柱间，凭什么就对辉夜、桃子格外的好，他究竟喂过他们兄弟俩个几口奶水！

　　至于这样的话，会激起柱间和斑多大的怒火，他这会也考虑不了。若心中的愤恨到了一个程度，哪里是理智扑灭得了的？

　　晴树拉开了房门，眼睛里含着眼泪的柱间转头看着小鹤，小鹤看到他这个模样，心里忍不住咯噔一下，他下意识看向桃子，那小姑娘躺在被子里，脸颊不自然的嫣红着。

　　斑低声说道：“你妹妹一直叫着哥哥……”

　　晴树补充道：“我来看她的时候，她还是叫着哥哥……是你救了她，她还记得你。”

　　柱间说道：“小鹤，坐下吧，之前是我失了分寸，我应该跟你道歉。对不起。”他叹了一口气，小鹤听到他这声叹息，心里更加堵了，嘀咕道：“你总是有道理就是……”嘴上虽然说着，可还是跪坐在桃子面前，他伸出手，去触碰着桃子的手指，然后感觉到那小小的手指握紧了他。桃子没有睁开眼睛，只是紧抓着小鹤，小鹤心里透着股酸涩的感觉。

　　他不喜欢这个女孩子，内心嫉妒着她，可到头来，还是不得不屈服在微妙的血亲牵系下。

　　小鹤说道：“……我之前有喂过她药，和晴树一起。是她自己不爱吃……”

　　晴树跪坐在一旁不说话，斑说道：“桃子平时喝药要哄……”

　　“为什么就哄她！”

　　“小鹤……”晴树有些无奈。

　　斑说道：“桃子是女孩子……”

　　“可是母亲以前不也哄过辉夜吗！”小鹤忍不住说道，他说出口之后，心里爽快了不少，甚至看着柱间，期待他如何答复这个问题。

　　柱间说道：“我知道，有些事情是没办法弥补的。”他看着小鹤，目光没有丝毫的躲闪，“这个问题，我是不会回避的。小鹤，等你生病的时候，我会像哄桃子那样哄你的……”

　　小鹤下意识反驳道：“我才不要……”可话说出口之后，脸就一阵红一阵青，斤斤计较的人是他，结果到头来拒绝的人也是他，反而显得他无理取闹一样！

　　晴树没忍住，笑出了声，他捂着嘴巴，说道：“我……我去喝口茶。”

　　小鹤瞪着他，本来想松开手，可是一低头，发现桃子还在握着自己的手，心里更觉得憋屈了。

　　

　　桃子这次发烧，烧了一整夜，毕竟是年纪小的孩子，除了喂一点药之外，只能不停的换着敷在额头的湿帕。

　　小鹤年纪轻，就算是熬夜也是很自然的事情，就恶声恶气的把斑和柱间两个人赶回房间，自己守了一夜。等到早上的时候，桃子的烧总算退了，睁开眼睛的时候，看到恶声恶气的小鹤还是被吓哭了。

　　小鹤被她用帕子丢在脸上，习惯性吼了她一句：“吵死了！”

　　桃子打着嗝的停住了哭声，可怜兮兮的看着他。

　　小鹤心里觉得别扭，立刻起身去找其他人：“喂，桃子醒了，你们来个人换班啊！”他才不想跟这个臭小鬼待一个房间里。

　　幕 四八一

　　桃子落水的事情有惊无险，反倒是小鹤闹起了别扭，等确定桃子热症好了之后，就去木叶的警卫部接了长期任务，回到家里收拾了一下包裹，就背上行囊去往风之国。

　　这次的任务，是要风之国地方上的大名要调查土壤水质，算是A级别的任务，对于小鹤来说，算是一个挑战，而且任务时间不短。小鹤接了任务的事情谁也没有通知，只是斑在收到汇总信息的时候，看到了宇智波鹤千代六个字。他回头将消息告知了柱间，柱间当时正在给桃子穿和服，这个小姑娘病刚好一点，就嚷着小朋友一起玩儿，完全没有吸收落水的惨痛教训。

　　柱间边捏着桃子的鼻间，边随口说道：“既然小鹤要出去的话，就让他出去历练一下吧。”

　　“这件事情……”斑坐在柱间的身边，对桃子张开了手臂，桃子叫着他名字，“斑！斑！”

　　斑看了柱间一眼，把桃子举起来对着他说道：“你看，这可都是你教的。”

　　“桃子，要叫父亲。”柱间笑着同桃子说道，“小桃子已经是大宝宝了，以后也要跟着叫母亲才是……”

　　小桃子咬着自己的手指，对着柱间傻笑，似乎什么都没听进去。

　　“要是不听话的话，可就没有小朋友玩了。”柱间笑眯眯地说。

　　小桃子立刻不情愿的说道：“父亲、母亲……”

　　柱间同斑点了头，说道：“我就说，咱们生的女儿，怎么也不会这么笨才是。”

　　斑咳嗽一声，说道：“那就放手让小鹤去完成这个任务，暂时不接他回来了？”

　　“孩子都这么大了，有自己的想法……你左右得了一时，难道能管他一辈子吗？”柱间有些感慨的说道，斑看他望向窗外，就知道柱间在想辉夜的事情，这件事情他没有什么插嘴的余地，保持沉默才是最好的办法。

　　柱间说道：“你抱着桃子去隔壁玩吧，我有些事情要做。”斑应了他一声，柱间拿出了纸笔，算算也该是写信的时候了，他这会同辉夜讲了大介中风的事情，又说道如今是湿热的夏季，让辉夜在湿骨林时注意身体，要吃什么样的草药才能抵御环境的湿热毒障。

　　这封信寥寥草草又写了几页，柱间将信封好，然后在庭院召唤出蛞蝓，将信件丢给了它。

　　蛞蝓先吐出自己嘴里的一封，然后才衔着柱间的。它停留了一下，歪着头看柱间，看他还有没有什么吩咐，柱间伸手拍了拍它，说道：“没什么事情了，你回去吧。”

　　蛞蝓消失在草坪上，柱间坐在廊道上，心里不免有些怅然。他不是没想过，要不要去湿骨林偷偷去看辉夜，可是转念想来，如果辉夜发现了，心里说不定又对他有些看法，这才一直维持着写信的状态。这会，他感觉到背后的脚步声，一双手捂住了他的眼睛，把柱间给逗笑了：“桃子呢？”

　　“被交给乳母了。”斑在他后面低沉的说道。

　　“玩这么幼稚的游戏。”柱间分开斑的手，转头同他说，“斑，你现在几岁？”

　　“岁数的问题，就不要提了。”斑嘴角落了下来，把柱间更加逗乐，“怎么了，说年纪不乐意了。斑，你怎么这么傻……”

　　他说着，就拉着斑半跪在自己面前，凑过去同斑亲吻起来，两个人的吻加深，手指都互相探入到对方的发间，柱间卷着斑的头发，将他直接压到在廊道上，跨坐在他身上。

　　斑咳嗽一声，说道：“现在可是白天。”

　　柱间单手结印，藤木将他们前面围了一周，就算是想要看，也看不清他们在廊上干些什么事情。柱间对斑仰着下巴：“怎么样，这样就没什么可担心的吧！”说完，就开始抽斑的腰带，很快，两条腰带都被丢在地上，斑看着柱间的动作，感觉到那手指探入到自己的衣襟里，抚摸着自己的胸膛。

　　“斑，不要磨蹭了……”柱间伏在斑的身上，轻声说道，他带着斑的手到自己身后，“我都湿了……”  
　　斑听到柱间这样说，呼吸一窒，是哪个男人听到自己心爱的人这么说，都没法忍得住。斑顺着柱间的引领，探到柱间的身后，他扯下柱间的裤子，随着柱间的手抚摸到后穴的位置，柱间放浪的扭着胯，磨蹭着斑的性器，感受到那根东西挺立起来，抵住了自己的腿根。  
　　  
　　斑的手指探入到后穴里，那里正如柱间所说的，已经湿润了起来，就像是女人的花穴一样，吮咬着斑的手指，湿润的肠道吞咽着斑，斑将手指深入，感觉到湿热的小口正包裹着自己的手指，他顺着记忆中的方向寻觅摩挲，伏在他身上的柱间低吟了一声。柱间扯开自己的衣襟，让自己挺立的乳珠出现在斑的面前，那里已经随着欲望的堆积而硬挺起来，柱间挺着胸口，一双眼睛望着斑。  
　　  
　　斑张口咬住那里，牙齿轻轻碾磨着那里，又痛又痒的感觉让柱间将胸口向前一送，斑的舌尖在乳尖上搜刮着，粗糙的舌苔刮弄着那里，柱间听着斑口中啧啧的声响，便感觉到下半身更加酥软了。他用手扶着斑的欲望，让那东西在自己的掌中挺立起来，斑探出裤裆的粗硬抵在柱间的入口。斑抽出手指，扶着柱间的腰就向后穴里顶去。紧致的后穴试图容纳着斑饱满的顶端，当硕大的饱满被吞咽进去后，后面硬直的茎身就直贯而入，直接进入到柱间的最深处。  
　　  
　　柱间坐在斑的身上，感觉到后臀触碰到斑的两球，柱间扭着腰，恨不得将斑的囊袋也一并吞进自己的后穴里。  
　　  
　　斑低咒了一句：“真骚！”说完，就扶着柱间的腰开始操弄起来。  
　　  
　　硬挺的性器操弄着柱间的肠道，进出之间，将柱间的内壁磨得发烫，柱间腰眼都因为那刺激的感觉而软了下来，斑犹嫌不够，用手套弄着柱间敏感的前端。斑坐起身，边啃咬着柱间的胸口，边用手套弄着夹在两人胸腹间的性器。柱间饱满的茎身在斑的快速套弄下，每一下都有骚水迸溅出来，溅落在两人的腹部上。柱间搂着斑的脖子，后穴因为刺激而越发收紧，斑差点被柱间这一阵猛烈收缩而夹射。他深吸一口气，重整旗鼓后，扶着柱间的胯部抖动着腰，不断的向上顶弄。  
　　  
　　“这里，就是这里……我还要……”柱间激动的尖叫着，他咬着斑的耳朵，舔弄着斑的耳骨，两个人在廊道上痴缠着。藤木没有隔音的效果，可是这个时候，他也谁也不会在意这点，就算是被人听到了也无妨。  
　　  
　　柱间猛地一夹，斑的灼热立刻激射在肠道里，柱间恨不得将那白浆榨个干净，哪怕斑已经射出了，还在扭着自己的腰肢。斑喘息着，软下的性器从柱间的后穴中滑出来，柱间坐在他怀里，前端喷溅出自己的欲望，前后同时高潮的柱间汗津津的靠着斑，他喘息着，然后舔着斑脸上的汗水。斑抱着柱间，捉住他的口舌，两个人舌吻着，最后倒在廊道上。  
　　  
　　斑粗糙的手掌抚摸着柱间赤裸的身躯，还在高潮余韵中的柱间同斑紧贴着，两个人的体液同汗水混合在一起，成了一股浓郁的性爱味道。斑将柱间抱了起来，柱间两腿夹着斑的腰身，丝毫不介意自己股间的东西随着动作滴落在地上，白色的浊液随着斑的走动而在榻榻米上留下了狼藉的痕迹，柱间的手摸着斑的胯间，想要将那东西重新摸硬。  
　　  
　　他笑着跟斑说：“快点嘛。”脚趾也在斑的身上勾画着，像是话本里的妖精，想要把男人的精液榨得一干二净。  
　　  
　　斑将柱间放在镜台上，柱间坐在那里，背后紧贴着镜子，背后的冰凉浇不灭他心里的欲火，柱间勾缠着斑，然后同他耳语着：“那里，好想要啊。”  
　　  
　　“真是骚货。”斑咬着柱间的乳珠，柱间吃痛哼了一声，可是斑随即的啃咬又让他爽的不行，抱着斑的头，手指探入到斑的发丝里。那粗硬的发丝在柱间的手中被绞着，柱间搂着他，低声说着：“别废话了，你到底进不进来……啊……”他刚催促着，斑就带着重整旗鼓的事物顶了进来，柱间向后仰着，将臀部抬高，吞咽着斑的性器。  
　　  
　　斑的呼吸一沉，开始抖动着腰，重新操弄着柱间的后穴。已经湿软的后穴容纳着斑的欲望，随着他的进出而吞吐着，满溢出来的汁水滴滴答答的从镜台落在地上，柱间脸上的痴态难以掩饰，他目光迷离地看着斑，身体因为欲望而格外的敏感。始终没有饕足的后穴，不断的吞咽着，他的双腿环着斑的腰，尽力让两人的交媾处更加的紧密。斑低吼一声，动作更加快了，使得柱间身后的镜台都抖动起来，那原本冰凉的镜面已经被柱间熨烫了。  
　　  
　　柱间咬着斑的耳朵让他喊停，然后从镜台上下来，跪伏在斑的面前，将吐着满溢汁水的后穴用手指拉开，他只是冲斑摆了摆臀，斑就立刻操干上了，柱间连手指都来不及抽出。他感觉到自己的后穴因为手指的存在，而被更大的扩张了，斑挺动的性器擦过他的手指，然后肠道因为压力而被指腹挤压着，这刺激的动作让柱间的下体硬挺的不行。  
　　  
　　柱间呻吟的声音犹如哭泣一般，斑用手套弄着柱间的性器，然后感觉到柱间精关一松，那白浊喷溅了斑一手，柱间的后穴又淅淅沥沥的涌出一波淫水，两个人的随后一同攀上了巅峰。  
　　  
　　他们两个人齐齐倒在了榻榻米上，柱间喘着气，说道：“什么时候，再去温泉？”  
　　  
　　斑听了都不自觉缩了缩脖子，说道：“总去温泉，不如换个地方……”  
　　  
　　柱间来了兴致，问他：“去什么地方好？”  
　　  
　　斑这会又说不上来了，柱间抱着斑的胳膊，带着汗水蹭了过来，他咬着斑的耳朵，手又探向斑的下体：“要是说不出来，就再来一次……”  
　　  
　　斑用手捂着自己还湿漉漉的兄弟，不让柱间碰他，说道：“去山上，还是去乡下……你觉得哪里好？”  
　　  
　　柱间舔着他耳朵说：“两个都不错，都去了吧。”  
　　  
　　他拉着斑，两个人在榻榻米上滚作一堆，斑叹了一声，又搂着柱间的腰。  
　　  
　　幕四八二  
　　  
　　柱间家别院的树木眨眼间又长了几尺，在别院里看起来已经像模像样，桃子长得比它慢多了，现在才牙齿长得差不多，说话也流利许多。  
　　  
　　柱间看着长大的女孩儿，心中不免感叹，再过些日子，都可以为她办穿裙的仪式了。  
　　  
　　这念头还没同斑和扉间商量着，柱间就收到了一场婚事的请帖。  
　　  
　　木叶里新生代的年岁已经渐渐大起来，日向千寻拖延几番，还是顺应父母的意思成亲了，柱间看着大红的请帖不免唏嘘。  
　　  
　　他从火影塔回到别院，斑今天提前回到家里，桌上也摆着一张请帖，斑拢着袖子，扬眉问柱间：“怎么，你也收到了？”  
　　  
　　“是啊。”柱间都不禁感叹。  
　　  
　　斑坐在位子上，看着红色的请帖，说道：“第一次见他的时候，都还是个孩子的模样，如今都是大人了。”  
　　  
　　柱间却想到了辉夜，日向千寻是辉夜难得的几个朋友之一，如今成亲了，不免让他想到现在还没有回来的辉夜。当斑这样说着的时候，他反而没有再接话，柱间和以往不同的安静让斑抬头看向他，看柱间眼神中有些落寂，便起身直接将柱间打横抱了。  
　　  
　　他和柱间平时这样闹着玩多了，今天却听到腰部咔擦一声脆响，斑自己有些懵，反倒把柱间吓坏了，连忙下来，伸手摸着斑的腰：“怎么了？你没怎么样吧？”  
　　  
　　斑有些尴尬，说道：“就只是骨头响了几声，你别大惊小怪。”  
　　  
　　柱间拍打了斑一下，说道：“你这是要吓死我，你这把年纪，如果腰闪了可怎么办。”  
　　  
　　斑听柱间这么说，虎起脸：“才不会有这种事情。”柱间撇撇嘴，不过也不反驳斑，要是斑真的闪了腰，真是个受罪的事情，他数落斑也是担心他。  
　　  
　　斑看柱间不说话，脸上的神情也不知道是信还是不信。  
　　  
　　这会，廊道外传来吧嗒吧嗒的小跑声音，不一会儿，一个穿着粉红色和服的小姑娘跑了进来，看到斑和柱间，脆生生喊着：“父亲、母亲！”  
　　  
　　斑看到桃子后，心中一动，说道：“桃子，过来，父亲抱一抱。”  
　　  
　　桃子同他玩闹习惯，不疑有他，立刻跑了过来伸开了双臂，斑一把抱起她，朝柱间飞了个眼神，柱间说道：“真是幼稚，都不知道你在证明什么。”  
　　  
　　说来也是奇怪，过去他同斑两个人住在一个屋檐下十年，两个人整日怨怼相看，虽然同床共枕，可是又两两相厌；如今在别院住了几年，感觉又有些不同，开玩笑的时候多了，也不曾红过脸，倒像是从前把气一口气都撒完了。  
　　  
　　现在顶多是斗斗嘴，斗到一定程度了，双方自觉闭了嘴。  
　　  
　　斑这会就没接柱间的话茬，只是抱着女儿转起了圈圈。  
　　  
　　桃子笑得格外开心，对柱间招手：“母亲，也要转圈圈。”  
　　  
　　柱间说道：“我才不要呢。”  
　　  
　　斑这会挺直了腰，然后停下了动作，将小桃子放下来，他弯腰的时候，柱间正好背过身，不打算理会斑的幼稚，可是又是几声脆响响起，柱间还是忍不住回了头。  
　　  
　　斑这下直不起腰了，桃子歪着头看着斑红了的脸，有些着急问柱间：“母亲，这是怎么了？”  
　　  
　　柱间翻了个白眼，说道：“你父亲爱显摆，这下闪着腰了吧！”  
　　  
　　他说着，直接把斑抱了起来，嚷道：“蜜豆，去把大夫喊过来，就说斑他闪着腰了！”  
　　  
　　“柱间！”斑同他着急，柱间二话不说，一巴掌打在他屁股上，“急什么！我说错哪里了！你才是的，让人担心……”他比斑还要生气，气他竟然把腰给闪了，这还是他这几年来第一次生气，斑立刻老实了。桃子则拉着柱间的裤腿，亦步亦趋地跟着他们，她咬着手指，看着被柱间抱着的斑。等到柱间把斑带回房间里，放下来，才轻轻拍了拍斑，说道：“痛痛飞走了。”  
　　  
　　斑的脸一阵青一阵红，他的腰虽然疼，但是还是能忍，只是自尊心此刻实在是痛得厉害。  
　　  
　　桃子转头道：“母亲，父亲好像很难受。”  
　　  
　　柱间哼了一声，说道：“桃子乖，问问你父亲哪里难受。”  
　　  
　　“父亲，你哪里难受？”桃子问道。  
　　  
　　斑咳嗽两声，说道：“父亲不疼，桃子不要担心。”  
　　  
　　桃子给柱间转述道：“母亲，父亲说他不疼。”她自己却还有些担心，于是又转头跟斑确认，“父亲，真的不疼哦！”  
　　  
　　斑只能道：“不疼，真的不疼。”桃子安慰似的拍了他两下，斑抬眼看着柱间，柱间分明是在忍笑，好在柱间笑够了，见好就收，让蜜豆把桃子抱去吃点心，自己陪着斑等候大夫。  
　　  
　　斑躺在那里，嘀咕着说：“柱间，这只是一个意外。”  
　　  
　　柱间说道：“你说是就是吧。”  
　　  
　　听上去就是很敷衍的样子，斑拉着柱间的袖子，柱间低头看着他，叹了口气，然后顺着斑的头发：“怎么了……等大夫过来，看一看，估计敷药就好了。你父亲那会……”  
　　  
　　斑握着柱间的手，他想问柱间，自己都已经到父亲那样的程度了吗，可是看柱间还是那样年轻的模样，又觉得这话说出来太丧气了。他拉着柱间躺下来，亲吻着柱间的脸颊，柱间少见他这样，心里也觉得很有意思，说话语气更柔和了些：“过两天就好了。”  
　　  
　　他们说话的功夫，侍女引着千手香来了，她一推门进来，看到柱间刚坐起身的样子，衣服来还乱着，狐疑道：“你们两个在屋子里干什么呢？”  
　　  
　　柱间说道：“哪有干什么！”  
　　  
　　千手香说：“要是没干什么，你犯得着心虚？”  
　　  
　　柱间怕她越描越黑，于是指着斑说：“他闪着腰了，还能干什么！”斑趴在被子上，心情复杂得很。  
　　  
　　千手香听柱间这么说，又看看斑的神情，笑得厉害，她直拍着自己大腿：“你说的有道理……好了，不跟你闹了，我看看是什么事情。”  
　　  
　　她手指按着斑的腰椎上，手劲不小，隔着衣服都把斑捏得骨头响，斑说道：“……你轻点。”  
　　  
　　“你还怕疼吗？”千手香反问，斑立刻不作声，千手香转头同柱间道，“没多大的事情，闪着腰，你们慌慌张张把我叫过来……斑，年纪不小了，也该服老了，别整天还当自己是个年轻人一样胡搞。”  
　　  
　　斑背着这口冤枉黑锅看了眼柱间，柱间有点心虚，说道：“他就抱了会桃子……”  
　　  
　　“啧。”千手香同情看一眼斑，说道：“我给他开几贴膏药，你们按时换药，过个几天就好。今天就先卧床别动，也别陪小桃子上蹿下跳了。”  
　　  
　　斑听着她的医嘱，更觉得眼前一黑，柱间那边寒暄着千手香，将人给送走了，回头来找斑，看他趴在床上一脸不开心，就坐下来同他说：“日向千寻那场婚礼，就让小鹤代你去好了。”  
　　  
　　“也只能这样了。”斑说道，柱间拍了拍他的腰，然后被斑捉住手，“你这是干什么？”  
　　  
　　“就觉得……有些感叹吧。”柱间嘀咕了一下，“不过人就是这样，有年轻的时候，也有衰老的时候……哪怕是我，前几天不也让桃子在头发里抓出两三根白头发吗？”他说着，捋了捋斑的头发，看着他的鬓角里闪现的银白色发丝，这让他想起了田岛这个时候，斑比田岛终究是要好一些，身上的旧伤没有那么多，身体也康健着。  
　　  
　　“你总担心自己老，其实我比你还后怕一些。”柱间小声说着。  
　　  
　　“你不要怕。”斑反过来安慰柱间，“最多我以后小心些。”  
　　  
　　“给你买的补品，不要总是说不吃，反正都买了，为什么不吃。”  
　　  
　　“都依你、都依你。”斑老老实实应着。  
　　  
　　柱间被他逗笑了，说道：“你是夫君公吗？哪有这么答应人的。”  
　　  
　　他低下头，亲吻了斑的鬓角，眼里满是笑意。  
　　  
　　日向千寻办婚礼的那天，做得十分热闹，不少参加的宾客都是远道而来，有人乘着马车而来，衣着华贵，有人以忍者的方式前来，来时风尘仆仆。新娘是都城的富家小姐，远嫁到木叶，护送嫁妆的队伍前两天还在木叶引起了不小的骚动。日向家族毕竟是木叶的大族，送嫁一路都办的十分漂亮，女方的亲眷也受到了热情的款待，看到这样的阵仗，日向千寻是日向家族下任族长的消息可以确定了。  
　　  
　　柱间穿着庄重的礼服前来，小鹤也跟在他的身后，他是代表斑来的，即便是看到柱间，也就是普通的寒暄了两句。毕竟，柱间和宇智波家的关系早些年撇清了，小鹤算起来是晚辈，在旁人看来，也称不上亲眷的关系，略微照拂两下也就足够了。  
　　  
　　小鹤挺直了脊梁应对着众人，忽然听到人群中有所骚动。  
　　  
　　“看，那是什么？”有人指着天上说道。

　　他们闻声向天上望去，有些目力较好的人，已经窥见了有什么正急速落下来，眨眼的功夫已经就快要坠下。这让一些人下意识开始拿起了武器，任谁看来，这都像是针对日向家的一次突袭。柱间看着坠落下的人，整个人愣住，在他身后的小鹤望着天空，只听到“砰”的一声青烟炸开，一只蛞蝓突然出现在庭院里，其他人连忙挪开，那从高空下落的人以蛞蝓做缓冲，一个旋身落地。

　　小鹤握起了拳头，这个人不是其他人。

　　“是宇智波辉夜！”

　　他下意识咬紧了牙根，看着宇智波辉夜这样声势逼人的出现在场中。

　　宇智波辉夜站定，让蛞蝓回去通灵兽的世界，然后转一周打量着众人，他抓了抓头发，笑道：“看来，我还是没有来迟嘛！”

　　他的目光看到柱间，嘴唇翕动着想要叫母亲，却没想到肩头先被人拍了一记。

　　“辉夜，你这个家伙，竟然这个时候才赶到！”作为新郎官的日向千寻闻声赶来，看到辉夜之后，手上也毫不客气。

　　“你先一边去。”辉夜也不给他面子，把他往后一推，就径直从众人让开的路，来到柱间的面前。

　　他望着柱间不说话，柱间伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，道：“都跟我差不多高了。”他说完，辉夜把手上的行囊一丢，就抱住了柱间，在他身后的日向千寻摸了摸鼻子，明明他才是新郎，却被辉夜抢了风头。

　　日向千寻咳嗽一声，说道：“意外、都是意外，诸位快点进屋去吧。”

　　他示意仆从引导着宾客进入到屋里，另一方面让仆人将辉夜和柱间引到偏厅里，这对母子见面，如果有旁人在场，那就太煞风景了。

　　

　　幕 四八三

　　宇智波辉夜回来的事情，因为这个独特的出场，一下子就被传开了。

　　刚刚结束任务归来的晴树听说了这个消息，心里暗道了一声不好，想到这次是小鹤代替斑出席的，他只能将东西匆忙一放，就去了宇智波的宅子里。

　　小鹤如今依旧住在这里，说是已经住习惯。替晴树开门的玲子一见面就冲晴树偷偷的摆了摆手，示意小鹤今天的脾气不是很好。

　　晴树往屋里走，如今这间宅子的房间封上了不少，如果不是还有些仆人照料着，看起来也不知道境况有多凄凉，他来到前院的石子小径上，看到小鹤正对着池塘里倒鱼食。

　　他一把一把的撒着，那群傻鱼就在他手下不断拍打着水花，晴树看不过眼，说道：“你再喂下去，它们都要被你撑死了。”

　　小鹤转头看他，说道：“你怎么每次都跑得这么快。”

　　晴树看着他不说话，心里想着，有些人不如检讨一下自己为什么每一次都让人担心。

　　“辉夜回来了，你也看到了。”

　　“母亲就这么跟他进了偏厅叙旧，什么事情都管不上。”小鹤冷淡道，他当时看着柱间同辉夜进了偏厅，觉得待着也没意思，于是转头就离开了日向家。

　　“然后你就回来了？你这次可是代替族内去的……”晴树说道。

　　“他日向千寻既然请到了宇智波辉夜，还需要我这个顶替的吗？”小鹤冷笑一声，“你与其关心我，不如去看看父亲。父亲如今还躺在床上，也不知道这个事情。”

　　晴树说道：“父亲不会在意这种事情的，他当初能和母亲在一起，想必对于这样的事情早就想清楚了。”

　　小鹤道：“是是是，你们都想的清楚。”他推搡了晴树一把，“我这里没什么事情，你回去吧。他宇智波辉夜回来，总少不了要配合他，你就别待在这里，耽误我正事了。”

　　晴树一番好意，就被小鹤直接赶了出来，他知道小鹤是心里难过，也不太能听得进话，毕竟这件事情小鹤才是利益相关的人。

　　晴树回到千手，却发现门口多了一双靴子，他走进去，经过客厅的时候，听到里面说话的声音：“辉夜，你这次回的太匆忙了，应该提前告诉我，我好替你收拾好家里。”

　　“母亲，没事的，扉间叔叔也不会介意我在这里借住的……是不是，扉间叔叔？”辉夜说道。

　　“这个是自然的，只要你愿意，这里也是你的家。”扉间沉声说着。

　　晴树倒也不意外这个碰面，于是拉开了房门，同屋子里的人依次问安，即使是辉夜也没有漏过。

　　扉间说道：“晴树，你也回来了，正好，可以让厨房上菜了。今天晚上，你安排一下住宿吧。”

　　“是的……”

　　“扉间叔叔，我跟母亲一个屋子就可以了。”辉夜突然插道，等待扉间目光望过去后，他笑着说道，“毕竟刚回来，有许多事情想要询问母亲。”

　　柱间自然不会拒绝，他露出了笑容，说道：“有什么问题，尽管问就好了。”

　　晴树想到还躺在床上的斑，可是看柱间脸上透出的喜色，觉得这件事情不大不小，还是不要说出的为妙。

　　如今，宇智波辉夜的处事似乎比过去更圆滑了些，哪怕看到他同席，也没有露出什么不悦的神色。用饭的时候，多是柱间同辉夜在说话，扉间偶尔插上两句，晴树附和几句时事后就不再说话，这顿饭总体来说倒还是融洽的。等用完饭，柱间跟扉间摆摆手说：“扉间，今天就不陪你下棋了。”

　　扉间无奈笑道：“我像是这么没眼色的人吗？”

　　柱间随后又嘱咐了晴树，说道：“晴树，你今天方不方便去别院……”

　　晴树愣了一下，立刻回道：“没问题，母亲你放心吧，我会同父亲说的。”

　　

　　辉夜听他们对话，神色不变。他早在信里就知道柱间如今同斑住在隔壁的别院里，连带着生的是个女孩，他也打听清楚。辉夜心中虽然想过无数次自己同柱间再见面，他会如何说话，会如何应对，可是只有当真正见面的时候，才能感觉到自己心中起伏不定的心潮。当柱间面带笑容看向他时，他甚至可以不计较那个跟在柱间身后的小杂种。

　　他早先同日向千寻通信时，就说过，这件事情没办法急躁。

　　他受了这么多的苦难，不是为了得到一个破碎的结果，他要有耐性一些，徐徐图之。

　　所以，此刻他坐在千手家的大宅里，同扉间、千手晴树共坐在一席上。

　　

　　晴树去隔壁之前，扉间说道：“你今晚就在隔壁照顾你父亲吧。”

　　晴树点了点头，明白这是扉间让自己宽心，他到了隔壁，就看到桃子在廊道上翘首，看到他之后，乖乖说道：“哥哥来了。”

　　“父亲呢？”

　　“斑在睡大觉！”桃子嘟着嘴说，“斑都不跟我玩。”

　　“要叫父亲。”晴树无奈纠正了桃子，然后跟着她去了斑的房间，他敲了敲门，桃子也模仿他跟着敲了两下，斑在屋里没有应声。桃子自己打开了房门，吧嗒跑了进去，跑进了内室里，一下子扑在了斑的被子上。

　　“斑、斑，哥哥来了。”桃子软软说着。

　　晴树咳嗽一声，转头说道：“父亲这是生病了，桃子乖，让蜜豆姨姨带你去玩好不好……”

　　他探出头喊了蜜豆过来，蜜豆没想到自己一个疏忽，顽皮的小姐又去折腾自己的老父亲，连忙把她抱去乳母那里。桃子搭在蜜豆的肩头，歪着脖子问晴树：“母亲呢？”

　　“母亲有事，明天就回来。”

　　桃子轻轻哦了一声，冲着晴树摆摆手：“哥哥，晚安！”

　　晴树也给她摇手道晚安，等回到房间里，看到斑扶着腰坐起身，问他：“桃子被送回房间里了？”

　　“送回去了。”晴树点起了灯，看着自己的父亲，“辉夜回来了，因为房子还没有收拾好，先宿在千手家，母亲要同他叙旧，今天就不回来了。”

　　他边说着，边给斑的腰后垫了东西，听着斑长出了一口气。虽然闪着腰不算是什么大事，但是那股子酸痛的感觉还是让人难受，斑靠在软垫上之后舒服了些，吐口气，说道：“你母亲叫你过来的？”

　　晴树点了点头，斑说道：“你母亲还是记挂我的。”

　　他这样说，似乎是怕晴树觉得柱间偏颇，晴树说道：“父亲，我知道母亲记挂着您。只是，辉夜回来了，如今……小鹤那边怎么办？”

　　斑抬眼看他，说道：“这件事情，我想小鹤应该也明白。他不是宇智波家的继承人，既然辉夜回来了，他也该退让几步。”

　　“父亲，小鹤背后还有几步可以退？”晴树忍不住问道。

　　斑说道：“这个……要看辉夜打算如何，如果太过分，柱间也不会偏颇的。”斑虽然这样说着，但还是闭上了眼睛，这是当下最大的问题，他会看在柱间的面子上尽量让步，但是辉夜怎么想呢？

　　斑问道：“辉夜这次回来，怎么样？”

　　晴树将自己所知道的一五一十同斑讲了，斑说道：“他有日向家的支持吗？……我知道了，我的伤过几天就好，你让小鹤放心。”

　　晴树抿着唇，同斑提了几句小鹤现在的情况，斑拍着他的手，说道：“我会考虑的。”

　　既然斑都这样说了，晴树也不好强逼着斑有所保证，给斑换了药之后，他就睡在隔壁的客房。这间房子本意是提供给小鹤过来时暂住的，没想到他是第一个睡在这里的人。

　　

　　辉夜回来的事情，激起了涟漪阵阵。

　　他是宇智波正统的继承人，名正言顺的留名在继承的卷轴之上。这点是毋庸置疑，但是他当初走的突然，即便是柱间费心收拾了留下的残局，仍旧有些人对他说走就走的事情感到不满。

　　想要平息这些人的愤怒，用实力是最简单的方法。

　　斑等腰好些的时候，就让宇智波族内私下比斗了一番，让几位宇智波新生代里出类拔萃的年轻人好好在道场战斗一番。

　　柱间碍于身份，自然是不便出席控场，于是他转头请了隐退几年的旋涡水户出来主持着战斗。

　　旋涡水户的封印术最方便的就是面对这些过于强力的忍术，当觉察到有人使出会造成致命伤害的查克拉时，旋涡水户就会使用封印术，暂时终止这场战斗。

　　小鹤不顾晴树的反对也报名参加了，同样出席的，还有宇智波镜和其他几个少壮派的年轻人。比斗的地点选择在宇智波族内的道场，旋涡水户已经准备好了封印术，回归宇智波一族的辉夜换上团扇纹路的衣服，在第一场应战了宇智波镜，向扉间学习的宇智波镜速度非凡，在这一点上，连辉夜也没办法比得上他。

　　旋涡水户的目光集中在两个年轻人身上，她在辉夜的动作中，能感觉到柱间的力量和斑的狠辣，这两者的结合让辉夜的战斗变得十分具有侵略性。

　　他并没与写轮眼，在洞察力上稍逊了宇智波镜，但是随着宇智波镜打开万花筒写轮眼时，辉夜反而解除了所有的防御。

　　这个熟悉的动作，让旋涡水户暗自警惕，就在下一刻，辉夜的身上聚集着比查克拉更为强大的力量，他的周身都因为这股力量而蒙上一层淡淡的光芒，这光芒即便是在白日里，都能被人用眼睛捕捉到。

　　下一刻，宇智波镜就被冲上的辉夜掼在地上，宇智波镜习惯性反击，但是始终没有办法突破辉夜的防御。就在辉夜双手结印的时候，他听到旋涡水户喊道：“停！战斗到此为止！”封印随着旋涡水户的提醒而浮现，辉夜感觉到周遭的压力，轻身一跳，后退了一丈，双手扬起说道：“我停下来了。”

　　旋涡水户冲他点了点头，说道：“辉夜，做得好，这股力量你已经收放自如了。”

　　辉夜笑了笑，同旋涡水户点了点头：“多谢夸奖。”他解除了仙术状态，感觉到一双眼睛死死地盯着自己，他看着那张熟悉的脸孔，毫不意外视线的主人是宇智波鹤千代。

　　辉夜看了他一眼，然后收回了自己的目光。他走上前去，把摔在地上的宇智波镜拉起来，说道：“抱歉，下手重了些。”

　　宇智波镜摇了摇头，说道：“我早就听说过仙人模式的强大，没想到会是这样的结果。”

　　辉夜只是笑道：“承让了，你的瞳术比我厉害多了。”

　　这场比试的胜者毫不意外是辉夜，而在下一场比斗之中，小鹤输给了宇智波镜。

　　这场青年才俊之间的比斗结束后，宇智波大宅重新迎来了庆祝的宴会，斑是这场宴会的发起者，这场宴会的目的只有一个，将胜利者的名字告诉所有的宇智波们。

　　胜利者是宇智波辉夜，宇智波的继承人。

　　

　　幕 四八四

　　这场是宇智波的宴会，所以柱间和晴树都不在邀请的行列，而小鹤则看着宴会的主角，不发一言。

　　作为宇智波一族的继承人，如今辉夜的位置是在斑左手的首座，斑因为腰上没有完全好，所以跪坐的位置旁放着扶手，斑倚靠在扶手上，动作不免显出了两分老态，小鹤看在眼里，感觉到心口被揪紧。

　　“这次的比试很精彩，想必在座的有些人都已经观战，明白辉夜这次的修行成果十分不俗。”斑一边说着，一边示意仆从往杯中倒酒，他一旁的辉夜低垂着眼，旁听着斑的话，脸上带着两分笑意，就像是一张面具被倒扣在脸上。他觉察到小鹤的目光，望过去。

　　斑说道：“举杯吧，为了宇智波一族的未来。”

　　辉夜脸上的笑意更深，他跟着众人举杯，眼睛漫不经心地看着小鹤那沉的能滴出水的脸，怨怼、不甘，这样的情绪出现在斑的孩子面上，成了一道佐酒的小菜。

　　辉夜饮尽了杯中的酒，然后听着周围人的夸赞声音。

　　然后，他转过头看着斑，说道：“这句话说得真好，为了宇智波一族的未来。”他看着斑鬓边的白发，还有手背上的纹路，当斑眯起眼睛的时候，都能看到眼角的纹路变得更加深邃。

　　这就是时间的无情，让曾经最可怕的对手渐渐失去了活力，辉夜再度让人给自己斟满了酒。

　　“辉夜，你难得回来，也给在座的各位敬杯酒吧。”斑漫不经心的说着，眼睛审视着辉夜。

　　辉夜跪正了身形，他举杯同眼前长桌上的各位说着：“过去，我有许多不成熟的地方，希望族老与叔伯兄弟们可以包涵。”他扬起脸，那张肖似田岛的面孔让一两个年迈的族老忍不住揉了揉自己的眼睛，“我先自罚三杯，因为多年前的任性。”

　　他又说了几句漂亮的场面话，连饮了三杯酒，上涌的酒气让辉夜的面孔显得更加有生息活力，他冲几位族老笑了笑，说道：“日后，还请族老们多多指教。”

　　几位族老讷讷的点着头，而年轻些的人坐在长桌的尾部，小鹤是其中之一，他看到同自己对坐的人因为辉夜的话而压低声音窃窃私语，那目光不时扫向自己，心中更加烦躁。

　　就算他知道，给辉夜作势是理所当然的事情，可是这也不是给闲人的谈资！

 

　　  
　　小鹤闷着一肚子气坐在那里，那边辉夜同几位族老敬酒，席面上觥筹交错，侍女们不时的进出为宇智波族人斟酒、上菜。斑作为族长，端坐在首席，他一向不常言语，所以在这个时候，也不会有人主动同他讲话，斑抿着酒，看着酒桌上的众人模样，有人虽然在饮酒但是不时偏转过头与同伴私语，有人沉浸在酒席之中频频对辉夜试好，而辉夜，是今晚酒席上的主角。

　　斑看着他，这个青年如今的手腕已经没什么可挑剔的，就连曾经的脾气都已经收敛起来。他所要做的，不过就是坐在这里，尽一个族长应尽的义务。

　　月色随着时间一点点偏移，当众人酒饮得差不多，开始有人退场的时候，斑便推说着自己身体还在恢复，需要休息。

　　斑如今的状态这样说也并没有什么，只是坐在不远处的小鹤立刻站起来说道：“父亲，我送你回去休息。”他走到斑的身边，斑看了他一眼，没有说什么，把手搭给了他。

　　辉夜说道：“好好休息，保重身体。”

　　小鹤从鼻子里喷出气，斑拧了他一把，小鹤这才把顶撞的话给忍了下来。

　　侍女们打开房门，小鹤站在门口，听到里面又传来了推杯换盏的声音，不悦道：“这些家伙！”

　　斑说道：“你少说两句！”

　　小鹤有些委屈，但是看斑的神情，还是乖乖闭嘴了。他送斑回到房间，斑的屋子前两天收拾出来，倒也还算舒适，侍女很有眼色的在壶中备好了茶水。小鹤陪着斑坐下，为他斟茶解酒。

　　小鹤道：“父亲，为什么给他做到这种程度！”

　　斑看了他一眼，问道：“你介意了？”

　　“我……”小鹤被这一句话堵住，他介意吗？

　　换了谁遇到这样的情况，都会心里不忿，小鹤说道：“父亲，这几年我做的不好吗？难道真的要随着母亲的心意，就这样照顾着他吗？”

　　斑说道：“论身份，他是上任族长同你母亲的孩子，论资历，他已经可以独当一面，论能力，你不是已经很清楚了吗？”

　　他看着小鹤，说道：“你还不明白吗，辉夜已经成器了，他成为族长是不可动摇的事情。已经不是你母亲意愿左右的关系了，他今天做的已经很明显，位置是他自己拿回手里的。”

　　小鹤说道：“可是没有父亲为他造势！”

　　“这是作为族长的义务。”斑看着自己的儿子，他的手指抵在小鹤的眉心，用力戳了一下，小鹤吃痛捂住自己的眉心，“不要把目光只放在你母亲和我的事情上，好好看看辉夜他是怎么做的。当初我的父亲，就是这样扶着我坐上族长的位置，如今这样的事情，我同样也要做到。”斑的目光灼灼，让小鹤抿着嘴唇，没有多说。斑知道他的想法不会这么快就打消，就喝了口茶水，轻声说道：“你该回去了。好好尽你自己的义务，将事情做体面。”

　　“我明白了，父亲。”小鹤勉强点了点头，退出斑的房间，朝着酒席的方向走去。

　　留在房间里的斑叹了口气，小鹤如果能听进去几分也就够了。

　　小鹤站在门口，作为主人家，他还是要照看完正常。当走进去的时候，也没有人留心他是否进来，他坐在角落的位置，旁边的已经喝得醉醺醺，辉夜仍旧在和几位家中人丁不少的族老们喝酒。辉夜看上去有些醉了，脸颊透着嫣红，他同几位族老说着笑，看上去比斑更擅长交际。场面上一时其乐融融，小鹤不时喝着几杯酒，看着如今是青年的辉夜，喉头一阵火辣。

　　人和人之间的差别就是这样的明显，怨恨起来反而显得自己的心眼太过狭小。

　　当夜色越深，终究到了散场的时候，不少人醉倒在榻榻米上。而满脸潮红的辉夜还维持着清醒，他喊来了玲子，吩咐她：“玲子，家里有多少男仆，让他们先送几位族老回去。”他又拍打了几个年纪比较轻、酒量比较好的人，看看他们情况如何，尽量将事情打点得十分妥当。

　　至于那些实在醉得起不来的人，这间大宅也有房间供他们好好休息。

　　最后，辉夜的目光落在小鹤身上。

　　小鹤也正在盯着他，当视线扫向他时，小鹤能感觉到一瞬间自己的鸡皮疙瘩都跟着起来了。

　　就像是被一头恐怖的眼神盯着差不多。

　　辉夜挪开了自己的视线，继续跟玲子交代着事宜：“让她们将房间粗略打扫一下，铺好被子就让几位客人暂时休息好了。”

　　玲子点头应道，辉夜安排妥当之后，说道：“我的房间还是照旧吗？”

　　玲子一时语塞，辉夜的房间早就被小鹤封了起来，她没想到辉夜打算在这里过夜，现在都不知道该怎么回答了。

　　小鹤忍不住道：“这里平时都是我住，我封了起来了。”

　　辉夜淡淡地说：“原来你现在是这间屋子的主人吗？刚才看来是我越庖代俎，把你该做的事情都做完了。”

　　言下之意很明白，如果小鹤是房子的主人，怎么方才都没有作为，尽由着他安排指挥。

　　辉夜说完这句，同玲子道：“那我回住处了，明天我再过来。”

　　小鹤握紧了拳头，这点确实是他的疏漏，他脸色立刻晦暗了起来。

　　辉夜没有理会小鹤，和玲子点了点头之后，就背起一位同自己顺路的客人，走出大厅。

　　玲子看着一室狼藉，还有站在一旁的小鹤，轻声说道：“少爷，你去休息吧，这里有我们收拾着。”

　　“玲子，你说……他是凭什么？！”小鹤带着怒气问道。

　　“少爷！”玲子看着屋子里其他的醉鬼，急切说道，“少爷，您看一下场合吧！”若是有人醉得不够厉害，将小鹤的话听了过去，小鹤难免被人看轻。

　　玲子对待小鹤，从来是视若己出的态度，今天语气严厉些，小鹤立刻愣住，玲子苦口婆心道：“少爷，您说话还是要注意一下场合。辉夜少爷，怎么说也是上任族长的孩子，这间大屋……如今主人是斑大人，可是之后呢？”玲子边说着，边将小鹤拽离开房间，等确定周遭无人之后，她继续说着，“斑大人若是……您就不管管自己的退路吗？眼下辉夜少爷不同您计较，可是往后的日子还长的很。”

　　小鹤被她的话镇住，心里一阵发堵，这样的话玲子能够说出，他就想不到吗？

　　他想到了又如何，心中那股子难平的怨愤是轻易能够消散的吗？

　　玲子看小鹤不言语，又说道：“作为仆人，我本来不该逾矩说这些。可是，您和辉夜少爷都是我看着长大的孩子，您不要这样的倔强，上代的恩怨不关您的事情。柱间大人做的不是，您该谅解就谅解，不愿意谅解也不要迁怒……无论是我还是斑大人，都希望能看到您无忧无虑的生活。”

　　玲子说到这时，已经是吐露真心，小鹤看她眼中泛出的泪花，也不好多说什么，他扶着玲子，轻声说道：“……我知道了，你去休息吧，我都知道……”

　　他不忍心对玲子发泄心中的委屈，只能劝她早些离开，等玲子被他送回房间之后，小鹤回到自己的房中。

　　窗外的月已经偏转到天的一侧，这个夜晚很快就要过去，明明忙碌一天，可是此时此刻的小鹤找不到丝毫的困意。那些事情在他脑子里打着转，迟迟不肯消散，于是，又是一夜无眠。

　　

　　幕 四八五

　　经过斑这次造势之后，辉夜回来的道路就此铺平，几位族老回去也都跟家里的子侄交代一番，辉夜重新回到了原来的位置上。

　　柱间一直关注着这件事情，看有了个不错的开局，就放下心来。

　　如今，虽然他还是火影，可是扉间的几位徒弟都已经教导出来，团藏、猿飞日斩、小春都是非常出色的青年，扉间也就放心的将手头的任务都交付给了他们。柱间高兴扉间也总算知道偷闲，两个兄弟没什么内疚的把事情交给下一辈，闲来无事之余，有时候在办公室里下起将棋。

　　晴树有时候会进来送文件，看到两位长辈面对面着下棋，都忍不住羡慕他们的悠闲。

　　如今他们都能承担责任了，这些长辈便开始当起甩手掌柜。

　　“扉间，太过分了，竟然下手一点都不容情！”

　　晴树进门的时候，就听到柱间同扉间这样抱怨着，扉间眉毛都不抬，见怪不怪的样子。

　　柱间听到晴树进来的脚步声，咳嗽一声，转头同晴树问道：“晴树，这次是进来送什么？”

　　“需要您批复的文件，我们已经审核过了，您签名就可以。”晴树说道。

　　柱间伸了懒腰，说道：“知道了。”

　　柱间伸了手，让晴树将那些文件交给自己，他随手翻阅了几页，然后抬头说道：“这是宇智波一族提交来的？”

　　晴树点头说：“是的，这是宇智波的职位变动。各个家族的内部变动，这个我们一向是不插手的。”这份文件他今天也看过，辉夜上位这件事情是毋庸置疑的，他留心的人其实是小鹤，小鹤目前的位置不变，但是配置的人手似乎已经有所变化。之所以他还保留着意见，无非是因为这份文件署名的人是斑，既然是斑的决定，终归对小鹤来说不是坏事。

　　柱间看着文件，略微沉吟一下，抬头对晴树笑道：“好的，我知道了，回去我问问斑具体情况。”

　　晴树点了点头，走了出去，留下柱间同扉间两个人在房间里。

　　扉间看柱间神情，就知道是有为难的事情，便问他：“好好的，怎么了？”

　　柱间说道：“我是没想到斑做的这么彻底……我担心小鹤会有反弹。”对于小鹤如今的脾气，他始终都有份愧疚，柱间叹口气，“小鹤过去都在力争表现，如今这样对待他，就像是泼凉水。”

　　“这是他跟你在一起，必须的态度。”扉间下了一子，说道：“这些事情，都是当初说好的，兄长……在这件事情上，不适宜太过心软。小鹤如今想反弹，你们还在，晴树还在，都拉得住他。如果斑是放任小鹤，那有一天的苦果，可能就不止是小鹤一个人，可能是宇智波，也有可能是木叶。”

　　柱间心中也明白这个道理，他叹了口气，已经没有下棋的兴致。扉间看他这样，说道：“你今天先回去吧，反正也没有什么事情。”

　　柱间也不推辞，点点头，就收拾东西回别院去了。

　　

　　今天的天气格外晴好，柱间才跨进家门，就听到女孩子拍皮球的声音。

　　转过小径，就看到桃子穿着声嫩黄的和服，站在鹅卵石的小路尽头拍皮球。她玩的十分专注，嘴巴里念叨着：“五十一、五十二……”

　　柱间朝她走近，桃子耳朵动了动，看着视线里出现的一双鞋，她惊喜喊了一声：“母亲回来啦。”说着，就把皮球给丢到了一旁。

　　柱间低下身，嫩黄色的身影就扑入了他的怀中：“母亲，你回来啦，我在家里好无聊。”

　　桃子留着齐肩的头发，五官肖似柱间变成女人之后的模样，只是眉毛下巴更像斑。她同柱间、斑一向亲密，三四岁的女孩子从来没什么顾忌，她看到柱间，就搂着脖子，在他脸颊上亲了一下：“母亲，下次你出去，也把桃子带上吧。”

　　“父亲呢？”柱间问她。

　　桃子不满道：“父亲在书房，都不理桃子。”

　　“这么坏呀，那我们去教训他。”柱间正好想要问斑事情，他抱着笑嘻嘻的桃子去书房，敲了敲门后，听到斑的应声。

　　斑坐在房间里，他不意外柱间这时来找自己。柱间将桃子放下，斑朝桃子伸出手，桃子哼了一声，没理会斑，反而更粘着柱间。

　　“这小家伙，还记恨着我下午不跟她玩呢。”斑笑着道。

　　柱间瞥他一眼：“知道就不要同桃子开玩笑了。她是个认真的孩子，不经逗。”

　　桃子附和的点着头，不太明白柱间在说什么，可听着像是在夸她呢。

　　斑看着柱间和桃子，眼神更加温柔，他说道：“下午有些事情，我得想一想。”

　　“想明白没？”

　　“想明白了。”斑又朝桃子伸出手，桃子犹豫看了一眼柱间，柱间轻轻推了推她，她这才跑到斑面前，让斑抱了个满怀。

　　斑看着她娇小的身躯，他还没想过，自己也能有这样美丽乖巧的女儿，齐肩的头发让她格外的秀美，让他想起许久许久之前穿着白无垢的柱间。时间荏苒，转眼数十年过去，他下午犹豫的事情，在这样漫长的时间面前，都显得格外渺小，就算曾经有所犹豫，但是此时此刻，也没什么好顾忌的。

　　“柱间，让蜜豆过来一趟吧。”

　　柱间点了点头，摇了铃铛让蜜豆过来抱走桃子。

　　书房里只剩下他和斑两个人，斑盘腿坐着，他望着柱间朝他伸出手。

　　柱间笑道：“你也要我学桃子吗？”

　　斑听他这么一说，还饶有趣味的点头：“是啊。”

　　柱间可不敢像桃子那样，扑过去让斑抱个满怀，总担心斑的腰会不会磕着碰着哪里。

　　斑看柱间有所犹豫，便说道：“来嘛。”

　　柱间拿他没办法，扑了过去，斑顺势倒下，两个人在榻榻米上滚了两圈，明明加起来都超过百岁了，现在做这样无聊的事情，还是让他们哈哈大笑。斑抚摸着柱间的头发，亲着他的额头，在他耳边说道：“今天下午，我在想小鹤的事情。”

　　柱间靠着斑的胸膛，斑的话语引起他胸腔的震荡，那声音在柱间耳朵里嗡嗡想着，他觉得有趣，就维持着这样的动作。

　　“小鹤在同我的部下私下联系。”斑轻声说道，“他觉得，我的部下会站在他的那一边，但是他错了，我的部下始终是我的部下。”

　　柱间下意识抓着斑的衣服，这件事情，在他听来不免有些心疼小鹤。

　　“我下午在犹豫的是，一旦我跟小鹤谈了这件事情，他或许就要远走他乡。”斑轻声说道，“我总不希望他走到这个地步。”

　　“斑……”柱间皱着眉头，“这件事情，应该不至于。”

　　“该让小鹤冷静一下。”斑说道，“我的确不该让这个孩子一直在我的羽翼下长大，该让他像辉夜那样出去走走，多见见这个世界，这样……他或许会成长吧。”

　　柱间听斑这样说着，心里不免有些发堵，斑留心着柱间的神情，吻着他发间，轻声说道：“没事的，小鹤以后的路还长着呢。”

　　柱间心里叹息，他同斑两个人坐起，他们如今有了多年的默契，私下的相处更加随意了些。斑打开了面对庭院的门，同柱间坐在廊道，看着外面不知不觉渐近的暮色。他同柱间十指勾缠着，轻声将事情的原委讲清楚。

　　辉夜刚回到族内，按照惯例，是要完成三件A级别的任务，才算有资格坐稳副手的位置。过去，这个位置一般是由宇智波镜以及小鹤两人轮流代理，辉夜过去的部下固然有些维持着忠诚，可终究时过境迁，辉夜、宇智波镜、小鹤三人分成了三派。宇智波镜是个中庸的人，他更多的是将精力放在木叶上，于是也就是辉夜与小鹤两人相争。

　　辉夜无论身份资格都比小鹤更适合副手的位置，但是小鹤始终是斑教养大的孩子，斑的部下不免爱屋及乌。

　　宇智波的情况，柱间虽然会了解，但是终究没有斑说的这样细致，斑稍加点拨，柱间也就明了。

　　小鹤自身的能力不足，打算同斑的部下结盟，借由自己身份上的优势，来巩固斑部下的立场。

　　“我猜想他会使用这样的手段，于是提前同人打了招呼。”斑说道，“现在是辉夜的紧要时间，不该放任小鹤做这样的错事。”

　　柱间问道：“你打算什么时候同小鹤说这件事情？”

　　“你觉得这件事情，辉夜需要在场吗？”斑询问道。

　　柱间迟疑了一下，道：“让他在场吧，这是你为他做的事情，应该让他知道。”

　　斑看着柱间，心中松了口气。至少，柱间的心里，对于他也不是全无考量，这也让他心中更有底气将宇智波一族移交到辉夜的手上。

　　他并不是全无收获，柱间的关心，对他来说是比权力更加重要的事物，这点心意在他看来，已经足够了。

　　

　　幕 四八六

　　木叶村，如今已经是至少容纳万人的城镇，原来的森林随着木叶城镇的扩张而越发后退，当站在山坡上时，所望见的木叶已经是一眼也望不到尽头。

　　辉夜刚完成了一项艰难的任务，他略微挂了些彩，手臂上还包扎着绷带。他的部下都是同龄人，跟在他背后的人都是他精挑细选出来的精英。辉夜站在山坡上眺望着木叶，他的部下有些不解其意，问道：“老大，为什么还不回去交付任务？”

　　“任务已经结束了，又何必急于一时。”辉夜说道，等到他回去，他就得同斑见个面，这是斑主动提出来的。

　　“可是……如果不快点回去交付任务，让鹤千代的评分压过咱们怎么办？”部下问道。

　　在木叶的诸多任务小组中，引入的评分制度通常是用来判定小组适合接怎样的任务。久而久之，各族都拿评分作为实力的参考，连一个小队都带领不好，更遑论能够带领好族内呢。宇智波一族，也希望自己的族人能够在木叶更加受重视。

　　最近私下里，鹤千代的人同他们竞争得最厉害，辉夜的优势在于综合实力强劲，而鹤千代的优势是消息和资源要更丰富些。这段期间里，不是东风压过西风，就是西风压过东风，组员之间也难免跟着在意起来。

　　“他？没什么好在意的。”辉夜冷淡说道，山岚从山中而来，掠来凋零的落叶，他看着这阵风，想着自己多年来的忍耐。

　　他在湿骨林学到的，有耐心蛰伏到最后的人，才会是终局的胜利者。

　　他同斑之间，眼下还不是决胜的时候，宇智波鹤千代只是佐餐的小菜而已。

　　辉夜一挥手，说道：“走吧，我们现在回去。”

　　

　　屋檐的风铃被吹响，桃子做的晴天娃娃也在廊道上摇摆着，正在拍皮球的桃子抱着她的玩具，明媚的天空让她不得不用手背遮掩着过于强烈的太阳。

　　蜜豆在屋子里喊道：“桃子小姐，进屋子里来吃点心了。”

　　她放开了皮球，小跑进了屋子里。滚落的皮球滴溜溜地翻滚到鹅卵石的小径上，最后停在了宇智波鹤千代的脚边，他抛着手里的球，仿佛这样能将心中的忐忑给颠走。斑邀他到别院来，让他心里有些不安，毕竟他如今在做的事情，无法得到斑的支持。他拿着皮球，踩上廊道，走了进去，还没到斑的书房，就听到桃子喊他：“哥哥，吃点心啦。”

　　小姑娘咬着调羹望他，一派天真的模样，她歪了头：“哥哥捡回来皮球了，哥哥坐。”说着，小大人一样的分给他一个坐垫。

　　小鹤蹲下身，放开皮球，让它滴溜溜去找自己的主人。它蹭到桃子的身边，小姑娘还是眼巴巴的看着他，小鹤坐下来，他对于桃子的怨念平息了很多，如今坐在一起，也不会想着有的没的。蜜豆看他坐下，起身去厨房拿另外一份点心，小鹤问桃子：“父亲在家吗？”

　　桃子点了点头，她转头去吃自己的那份点心，动作还很笨拙，将点心压碎了，然后用调羹颤抖地放进自己的嘴巴里，衣服没办法避免有些弄脏了，但是桃子却十分开心，从自己能够自如掌握调羹这件事情上获得了很大的快乐。

　　想必就是因为如此，父母才会放任她这样的吃东西。

　　风铃声再一次清脆的响起，小鹤听到了脚步声，转头一看，并不是蜜豆来了，而是宇智波辉夜。

　　这是第一次辉夜同桃子见面，这个穿着桃红色和服的小姑娘转头看着这个五官肖似哥哥们的陌生人，明明辉夜并没有看向她，她还是牵起了小鹤的衣角。小鹤伸手放在她羸弱的肩头，抬眼看着辉夜。

　　辉夜淡淡说道：“斑把你也叫来了？”

　　小鹤说道：“对，谁知道他在想什么。”

　　辉夜但笑不语，他看出小鹤色厉内荏，斑叫他们过来，无非就是为了最近的事情。

　　他眼角的余光瞥到那个小姑娘，女孩子紧挨着她的兄长，这就是他曾经出走的原因，斑和柱间复合时有的那个孩子。

　　非常的瘦弱，从举止看得出来，是被父母溺爱着长大的。

　　辉夜不再看她，反而问小鹤：“斑人呢？”

　　“在书房里。”是桃子回答他的。

　　“辉夜少爷，您来了。”刚从厨房回来的蜜豆有些意外看着辉夜，她放下给小鹤的点心，说道：“辉夜少爷也用点心吧。”

　　辉夜摇头，说道：“我找斑，谈完事情就回去。”

　　蜜豆也不强求，她说道：“斑大人吩咐说，要等柱间大人一块。”

　　辉夜眼神一动，他说道：“这件事情，母亲也有关联吗？”

　　蜜豆为难道：“这个就不是我这样的仆人可以得知了。”

　　辉夜说道：“那上杯茶给我吧。”

　　蜜豆去取了茶，三个孩子坐在厅内，辉夜喝着热茶，感觉到桃子正在打量着自己，小鹤是不会同桃子介绍他的，这两个平日里可能不怎么交集的兄妹，这时候仿佛亲热了起来，桃子拿出了红绳子，缠着小鹤陪她翻花绳，这种东西，小鹤又怎么会玩，关键时刻还是蜜豆出马，陪着桃子翻花绳。

　　时间慢慢过去，柱间也回来了。当桃子看到柱间时，无论是小皮球还是花绳都没办法吸引她的注意力，她边叫着母亲，边去抱着柱间的膝头。柱间习惯了这样的迎接，笑着抱起了自己的女儿，他和日常一样问着桃子平日的事情：“桃子之前在做什么？”

　　“翻花绳。”桃子奶声奶气的说着。

　　柱间进到厅里才发现，辉夜和小鹤两个人分坐在桌子的两端，他动作一愣，连桃子亲了自己脸颊一下，都没有留心。

　　过去，他总会给桃子一个回应，桃子没有得到回应，便轻轻拉着柱间的头发，柱间回过神，顺顺她的头发，说道：“辉夜，你来了啊。”

　　小鹤心里轻哼了一声，然后看到柱间对他点了点头，说道：“既然你和小鹤都到了，有些事情就去斑房间里谈吧。”

　　“桃子也要去！”桃子不愿意自己被抛下。

　　“桃子乖，这是大人的事情。”柱间安抚着他，然后给蜜豆使了眼色，蜜豆紧跟着接上，把桃子给抱走了。

　　辉夜神色不变，说道：“母亲，那么一起走吧。”他起身，跟在柱间的身后，小鹤漫不经心的跟着，心里觉得柱间和斑两个人实在是小题大做。

　　斑在书房里写着东西，听到敲门声后，自行起身开门，他看到柱间还有跟在身后的两个人，说道：“近来的事情，我有所耳闻了，在年轻人当中，你们引起的骚动不小。趁着事件还没有极端发展，我打算同你们好好谈谈。”

　　他看向柱间，说道：“千手柱间，此时是木叶的火影，不是你们的母亲。”

　　小鹤撇了撇嘴角，斑这话倒将他和辉夜划到一块，让他听着心里恶心，辉夜在一旁说道：“斑，直入话题吧，这些细枝末节的东西，我们都心里有数。”

　　斑让他们进了茶室，柱间这会用小炉烧起茶水，斑正襟危坐，说道：“年轻人彼此之间有所竞争，是件好事，让你们彼此向上。可是，如今并不是一个好时机。”

　　辉夜挑眉道：“竞争？我倒是不知道有什么竞争了。”

　　斑把目光看向小鹤，小鹤说道：“我只是按照平日里的节奏接任务，有什么问题？”

　　“小鹤，如果照你所说的那样，那你完全没有必要，让你的叔叔伯伯替你收集任务的线索，或者说提供任务外的帮助。你明白我说的是什么吗？”斑一字一句地说道，一旁的辉夜低垂了眼不发一言，而小鹤的脸色则唰一下变得苍白，“当着柱间和辉夜的面，我将这个事实说出来，你或许会怪我不替你保留体面，但是……小鹤，你明白你在做什么吗？”

　　斑将一叠文书丢在小鹤的面前，说道：“这些，都是他们交给我的东西。”

　　“父亲……”

　　“这时候，我不是你的父亲，而是宇智波一族的族长。”斑深吸一口气说道。

　　小鹤睁大眼睛看着他，咬着自己的下唇，一旁的辉夜望着，他明白斑在做什么，这是将小鹤这段期间内所做的事情全盘否定。

　　“父亲，我这都是为了你！”小鹤挺直着自己的腰说道。

　　“小鹤，我不需要你为我做什么，现在的宇智波一族很好，它的继承人已经回来了。”

　　小鹤觉得自己心口一阵尖锐的疼痛，斑的话让他的双耳一阵嗡鸣，辉夜说道：“很高兴，我们首次就这件事情上达成了共识。”

　　“辉夜，我为这次小鹤的举动抱歉……”

　　小鹤听着斑这样说道，他双手紧紧抓着自己的膝头的布料，他想对着斑质问：你为什么要抱歉？

　　他心目中的父亲，不该是这个样子。

　　“父亲……父亲……”小鹤压抑不住内心的愤慨，他站起身，说道：“你一点机会都不给我吗？”

　　辉夜说道：“你们父子不如先谈好，我就不在这里奉陪了。”他看向柱间，“母亲，这件事情并不是我不配合。”

　　柱间伸手拉着辉夜，说道：“辉夜，斑在这件事情上，是有诚意的。”

　　“母亲，我……”

　　辉夜还没来得及说下一句，斑对着小鹤说道：“宇智波鹤千代，坐下。这件事情我已经跟你说过许多遍，这件事情，你没有机会。我让他们照看你，也正是为了告诉你这点，这件事情你没有机会。”

　　小鹤的眼泪流下来，他心中无限的气愤，可是看到斑花白的鬓边，他还是深吸一口气坐了下来。

　　他用手背抹掉眼泪，说道：“好，我知道了，我没有机会。现在我可以走了吗？”

　　“小鹤，向着辉夜保证。”斑说道。

　　小鹤僵硬了起来，他不敢相信自己的耳朵，他抬眼看着斑，还有眼睛里密布的血丝，心口一阵阵抽痛。

　　辉夜也惊讶于斑的态度，他坐在自己的位置上，感觉到柱间的手紧握着自己的。辉夜心中有所感，反手握着柱间，同他十指交握着。他手中的温度让柱间回过神来，看着自己的儿子，在这一次的会面上，他知道辉夜已经拿出了最好的态度。

　　辉夜紧握着柱间的手，他看着小鹤转过身，面朝着自己，说道：“宇智波辉夜，我对自己的行为感到很抱歉……”小鹤说完这句话，嘴唇翕动着，胸口起伏就像是拉着风箱一般，他双手伏在地上，低下了自己的头颅。辉夜眼角的余光看着斑，看着自己的仇人，他的仇人正愣愣看着自己的儿子，手背上的青筋随着他的年纪而凸显，斑老了，只能眼睁睁看着自己的儿子低头，这点痛快对于辉夜来说，足够抵上这一下午的荒废。

　　辉夜慢慢放松抓着柱间的手，轻声说道：“我接受了。宇智波鹤千代，宇智波一族的路还很长……未来，我还需要你的辅佐。”

　　这句话，即便是从自己的口中说出，都让辉夜觉得够恶心的。

　　但是，这都是必要，想要让斑放手，只能如此。

　　

　　小鹤抬头看着辉夜，麻木的说道：“不胜感激。”

　　他恢复了坐姿，却像是丢了魂魄似地坐在那里，连斑和辉夜剩下的场面话也听不分明。

　　他最后低声问了一句：“我可以走了吗？”他已经在这里待到了自己的极限，斑说可以了，他才拖着脚步走出房间。

　　走到廊道上的时候，一颗皮球滚到了他的脚边，桃子正站在走廊的尽头，本来要追着皮球过来，看到了小鹤的神情，喃喃喊了两声哥哥。她这样的孩子，虽然不能明白什么叫做痛苦，可是却知道小鹤正在难受。

　　小鹤看着脚边的球，抛给了她。

　　结果，她被球砸到了胳膊，桃子扁扁嘴，说道：“哥哥，坏。”

　　小鹤朝她走来，他抱起桃子，将自己的脸孔埋在她的发间，无声的哭泣。

　　女孩有些懵懂，她只能像柱间安慰自己那样，小声说着：“哥哥疼吗？不哭了不哭了。”

 

　　幕 四八七

　　当小鹤离开房间后，斑、辉夜、柱间三人还留在屋子里。

　　斑的目光落在柱间、辉夜交握的手上，他说道：“辉夜，今晚要不要宿在千手家，同你的母亲谈一谈。”

　　辉夜看着他，说道：“这是我和母亲之间的事情，不劳挂念。我只想问清楚，这件事情是不是到此为止了。”

　　“是的。这件事情到此为止了，之后，小鹤他不会再干扰到你。”斑说道，“你是继承人这件事情，不会有其他人质疑。”

　　“好的。”辉夜点了点头，“这件事情，你是迄今为止做得最漂亮的。”他转头看向柱间，“母亲，你剩下的时间能够给我吗？”

　　柱间说道：“是去……”

　　“去千手吧。”辉夜低声说道，待在这间别院，他实在感觉不太舒服。柱间点了点头，同他一起穿上鞋子，经过那扇小门到了千手家的庭院。他们没有进到室内，而是在室外散着步，夏夜里已经有了响亮的蛙鸣，辉夜和柱间走在庭院里的小桥上，低头时，能看到游鱼不时用尾巴拍打着水面。

　　在这样的夏夜，让他们的话语都变得轻柔，辉夜看着屋舍那里的灯光，同柱间说道：“母亲，这已经是我的极限了。”

　　“……我明白，辉夜。”这个话题对于柱间来说，一向沉重，他的愧疚是心头上的一把锁，锁眼灌着铅，既沉重又无解。

　　夏夜的萤火游荡在湖边的水草旁，柱间半晌才说道：“是我对不起你，辉夜。我如今也在被这样的愧疚折磨着内心……我如今的幸福，都是建筑在你的牺牲与退让上。”

　　“母亲，这样的话，不要再说了。”辉夜答他，柱间的话语让他心烦意乱，他可以对着斑、小鹤淡定从容，却始终没有办法面对柱间的只言片语。

　　

　　他挚爱的母亲，带来最深的伤痛，那背叛的意味抹消不去，他不免满心怨怼。可脑海中的记忆，又不是凭空而来，那手掌抚在额间的温暖，那些关心的字字句句，没有丝毫的作伪。他知道，柱间爱他，那母亲的爱不掺杂丝毫的杂质。

　　他的心怎会没有感觉？他同样爱着柱间，想亲吻着他的鬓边，想紧握着他的手，那些爱意和怨怼只能拉扯、交融。

　　辉夜因为胸口的酸涩而疼痛着，爱与恨如同最尖锐的武器，扎在他最柔软的所在，他没有丝毫的抵抗能力。旁人在此时，或许还可以靠流泪来一舒胸臆，可他呢？他的眼泪早已经流尽流泪，只剩下满眶的涩然。但是辉夜的唇，又是紧闭的蚌，心中的滋味如何，他从不肯讲给柱间听。

　　他心知，这样是在折磨柱间，而不是在折磨他的仇人。

　　

　　柱间望着月光在湖面上的涟漪，他说道：“辉夜，如果不跟你说这些，我不知道该怎样……”

　　辉夜拉住柱间的手，他转过身，看着望向自己的柱间，说道：“母亲，这样的夜晚，我们还是说些其他的吧，这些过去的事情，总有一天会有一个解答，时间总是会给我们答案。”他看到柱间眼中的泪水，柱间忍耐着，不让它们落下，这让他的瞳仁仿佛沉在水光之中，有着别样的动人。那伤情之感，如水般漫出，辉夜拉着柱间的手，朝着屋舍的方向走去。人生五十年，百般滋味，无以言道。

　　辉夜带着柱间踏上走廊，他们进到内室，侍女们发现他们回来了，殷勤问候着。在千手宅中，本没有太多的琐事要做，辉夜轻声说道：“让我和母亲下棋吧。”

　　柱间带他去了下棋的房间，侍女将擦洗好的棋子摆放好，便退了出去，屋里的两个人不说话，只是下着黑白两色的棋子。

　　围棋下起来，起初落子很快，等到黑白两色交缠起来时，便让人不知道该如何下手。

　　柱间看着满盘的棋子，想起多年的种种，他已经如手中的白子一样，深陷在这感情的棋局之中，他本来就不是个有天赋操弄感情的人，一步步随着世事的摆弄走到如今的地步，或许是件幸福的事情吧。

　　柱间说道：“还能与你这样下棋，我心中十分的感动，过去的几年，你都不在家中，如果不是书信没有中断，我都以为你恨着我，永远不会回到这里。”

　　辉夜落子的手一顿，他停了一下，然后将黑子落在一处，吃掉了几枚白子，用玩笑的语气说：“母亲是不是发现我要吃你的白子了，说这样的话，分明是不想让我好好下棋嘛。”棋子落在一旁的碟中，发出清脆的声音，柱间听到辉夜的话语，笑了一下，苦乐参半。他跟着补救被辉夜吃掉的部分，辉夜说道：“无论怎样，我都不会抛下您的，母亲。我只有你了，只有母亲能够陪伴着我。”

　　“……你以后，还要娶亲的。”柱间说道，“你的朋友，日向千寻不是已经有了妻子？你也快了，辉夜，你会遇到一个心爱的人，他会陪伴着你走着接下来的人生。”

　　是的，他们作为老一辈的人，也该退了。

　　“母亲在说什么呢？”辉夜说道，“妻室，这种事情……根本不着急。”

　　柱间以为他这是羞涩了，于是笑笑不再多言。

　　他们的话题随着这个转折而变成了生活中的琐事，柱间改问了任务中的一些琐事，辉夜一一作答，他已经是个稳重的人，所做的一些事情，就算无法周全，也能尽量公平，作为一族的年轻首领也不为过。等到一盘棋下完，柱间输了三子，柱间无奈道：“后生可畏，没想到我竟然输了这么多。”

　　辉夜哄着他：“母亲这是让着我，白子总是会输个一子、半子。”

　　柱间看他一眼，说道：“那就是辉夜赢我两子了？这也够多的。”

　　辉夜只是笑着，他陪着柱间回到房里，侍女已经铺好了床铺。两个人之间隔着小半面的屏风，辉夜抱怨道：“他们可真见外。”

　　柱间说道：“这可是礼数，过去还是太放纵你了，现在天气热，难免睡得失态，难道要让辉夜你看到我踢被子的样子吗？”

　　辉夜说：“母亲从前踢被子，我也看过了。这有什么好稀奇的。”他说着，就去把屏风丢到一边，他今天多数都是沉稳的样子，现在又显露出孩子气的样子，反倒让柱间放心起来。时间和苦痛没有带走辉夜身上最可爱的东西，他的孩子，和许多年前，那个拉着他衣袖央求他讲故事的孩子没有什么区别。灯烛落在柱间此刻的笑容上，十分温柔的模样，辉夜看到他这样子，跪在柱间的面前，拥抱着他。

　　“怎么了？孩子气过后，是要对母亲撒娇吗？”

　　辉夜抱着他，将脸埋在柱间的发间，慢慢摩挲着，柱间有些奇怪，但还是顺着他的头发，说道：“怎么了？是觉得母亲老了吗？”他想到自己最近也有白头发了，不免吁叹。

　　辉夜轻声道：“没有的事情，母亲还是母亲。”他的吐息落在柱间的发间，有些痒，柱间有些不太习惯这样，慢慢脱身。

　　他同辉夜拉开距离，看着他已经成熟的眉眼，伸手抚摸着他的眉峰、眼睛还有鼻梁，这些都有着田岛的痕迹，只是又有他的影子，柱间温柔说道：“辉夜已经长大了，是成年人了。”

　　辉夜低垂下眼睛，他说道：“是啊，所以母亲都不让我撒娇了吗？”

　　柱间因为他的话笑了起来，拍了一下辉夜肩膀，说道：“又不是女孩子，好了，我的男子汉该睡觉了。明天，或许会有许多事情。”

　　“……母亲，这是说要偏心女孩了。”辉夜想到那个穿着桃红和服的小姑娘，那瘦瘦小小的女孩看着他本能的惧怕着，但是看言谈就是被柱间溺爱着的孩子。那曾经独属于他的关爱，现在就这样被女孩子瓜分了，让人心中难免不满。

　　柱间说道：“好了，该睡了。桃子，她还小。”

　　柱间想到自己的女儿，露出了无奈的笑容，他和斑年纪已经不小了，以曾经的年龄来看，或许都可以算是高龄了。他们是注定不能照拂着这个女孩子走完一生，想来的时候，他和斑就唏嘘着。

　　眼前的确是太平的，可是若是战乱了呢？

　　他们的女儿要如何？

　　柱间吹灭了蜡烛，回到自己的床铺上，催促着辉夜也躺下来。

　　辉夜说道：“母亲，会像爱我一样，爱着那个叫做桃子的女儿吗？”

　　柱间道：“你们是不同的，辉夜……桃子还很小，她的资质又十分平庸，许多更多的照顾。”

　　“只是照顾吗？”辉夜说道，“如果我照顾她，母亲能收回一些爱吗？”

　　柱间笑了，伸出手去捂着辉夜的眼睛，说道：“我的小辉夜，该睡觉了，不要再问幼稚的问题了。”

　　辉夜闭上眼睛，总记得过去柱间想要敷衍他时，就是这样的说辞，可是他又时常拒绝不了柱间掌心的温度。那温暖干燥的手，似乎能让人的心神都镇定下来，不多时，辉夜就睡过去了。

　　

　　幕 四八八

　　这一场由小鹤单方面挑起来的竞赛，无声无息的在斑的干预下结束了。

　　原本还打算看戏的人，发现宇智波鹤千代背起了行囊，宇智波一族在雷之国附近的扩张还在继续，泉奈请求了这边的支援，于是鹤千代背上了行囊，前往了雷之国。

　　而留下来的辉夜，成了名副其实的继承人，没有人质疑斑的决定，毕竟辉夜的身份名正言顺。

　　斑渐渐减少了自己出面的机会，取而代之的是由宇智波镜辅佐的辉夜。斑只在重要的场合才露面一次，多数的时候，他都待在别院里，看着已经知道如何调皮胡闹的桃子。这个年纪的小孩，无论男女，都是长大一点，就比过去调皮十倍，破坏力也跟着与日俱增。斑有时候在庭院里，看着被她辣手摧残的园中花草，都不禁为柱间的心血感到可惜。

　　可惜归可惜，他还是没法阻止桃子辣手摧花。那些被花草编成的花环，会被戴在他的头上，于是被柱间数落的火力，也就落在斑的身上。

　　“斑！这可是我等了一年的名贵花草！你怎么不拦着桃子！”柱间指着斑头上开得艳丽的兰花，这样娇贵的花草，能活下来都是不容易，更何况是开得正好。

　　斑拿下自己头上的物证，往自己背后一看，小桃子躲在门背后，以为父母看不到她，殊不知自己的红色和服暴露了自己的行踪。斑咳嗽一声，说道：“这个……我当时没看到，然后等我发现的时候，桃子就拿着花环同我说，花花好好看，要送给我……”

　　“她送给你，你就收了？”柱间捏着斑的耳朵，恨铁不成钢的重重捏了几下，“你的出息呢？”

　　斑连忙握着柱间的手，说道：“我都出息，都给你了。”柱间都要被他这句话给气笑了，他扬声说道：“蜜豆，过来把桃子抱走！”

　　桃子探出半个脑袋，没想到自己竟然暴露了！

　　她有些心不甘情不愿的被蜜豆抱走，提着自己的小短腿打算再皮一会，但是蜜豆毕竟经验老道，哄着她说有点心吃，就把人顺利骗走了。房间里的两个主人，一个脸上赔着笑，一个被斑赔笑的样子都逗笑了，一边生气一边又漏气道：“好了，放开我的手，别演了。”

　　斑抱着柱间，两个人倒在榻榻米上，明明加起来超过一百，但是行为实在幼稚得很。

　　“柱间，花没了就没了，以后有很多的时间种。”斑轻声在柱间的耳边道。

　　柱间愣了一下，说道：“你决定了？”

　　斑说道：“这个……我已经在打算了。”在他怀里的柱间，听到斑这样说着，坐起身来看着他。

　　宇智波斑年岁已经不小了，他同柱间、扉间一样，已经开始慢慢交出不少手中的权力，让那些年轻人去完成任务、承担责任，应对其他村子的挑战。生活悠闲下来，便发现，许多事情其实也并非少了自己便不行，那些年轻刚做起来时，或许还会手忙脚乱，可是等习惯之后，也是似模似样，哪怕去挑剔，也挑剔不出什么错处。

　　既然如此，不如将位子让出来，去享受迟来的生活。

　　柱间有时候旁敲侧击的问了问斑，斑没有给出正面的答复，如今总算同柱间正面谈起这件事情。

　　“辉夜，这些天做的不错。”斑看着柱间说道，他握着柱间的手，温柔的摩挲着，柱间细听他说的，“他是个很聪明的人，我已经老了，有些事情交给年轻来做，挺好的。宇智波镜也很好，他不会争抢功劳，明白自己的身份，这点……他比小鹤聪明。”说起小鹤，他心里不免唏嘘着，有谁愿意这样残酷的逼走自己的孩子呢？

　　可是，如果放任小鹤这样做，久而久之，宇智波一族就会乱。

　　柱间说道：“既然你放心了……那么，要什么时候？”

　　“……桃子还没有穿裙，我想作为宇智波族长，看着她被你亲手系好和服上的带子。”斑轻声说道，“这段时间，也希望小鹤能在外面多经历些风雨，好好想清楚。”

　　“那就穿裙仪式之后吧。”柱间说道，“只是多等一年的时间，这样的等待不过分。”他拍着斑的手背，安抚着他的情绪，“桃子的头发长得真快，到时候换上裙装，一定更加可爱。”

　　“想到以后，要将她交给其他的男人，便觉得生气。”斑嘀咕道，他的桃子还会编着花环送给他，那样可爱的姑娘，却终究要嫁给不知道什么面目、身份的男人，只是想着，就觉得不悦。

　　柱间都被斑的醋意逗笑了：“桃子都还没有穿裙，你想到这些，会不会太早了！”

　　斑很严肃的回答道：“这种事情怎么想都不会早！”他看着柱间的手心，“你自己也是男人，看到那些人对待自己的妻子，就不会为桃子考量吗？”

　　柱间听他讲得认真，虽然心里好笑，但还是听着他说：“有些大名家中，有了一房还不够，有了二房、三房，想到桃子未来的夫婿是这样，就有了杀人的心思。”

　　柱间笑道：“桃子又不是没有依靠，她的哥哥们都会照顾她的。”他安慰着斑，嘴唇吻着斑的发丝，“别操心这些，就算要想，也要等桃子成了大姑娘再说。”只是这样想着，斑这个老父亲，等桃子成人礼了，说不定都要掉眼泪了。

　　斑听出了柱间取笑的意思，就张口衔着柱间的唇舌，两个人口舌交缠着，嘴唇彼此摩挲、舔吮，柱间的呼吸都变得有些急促，开始手拉扯着斑的衣服。

　　斑护着自己的衣服，说道：“怎么又搞起这种事情。”

　　柱间理直气壮的说：“是你先来撩拨我的。”他用脚顶着斑，催促着他做点事情，斑拿他没办法，将柱间抱起来，进了里屋。里屋的床铺铺了一张，这两人倒在床榻上，柱间手脚麻利的解开斑的衣服，看到斑裸露着胸膛，就吻了上去，不时啃着斑的锁骨，这如狼似虎的样子，斑的下半身很快有了反应，他顺势摸了下去，就摸到一手的滑腻。柱间欲望来的快，后面准备得也快，他的手指草草抽插着柱间，柱间抬起腰，将他的手指吞了进去，斑看着柱间眉眼间的欢喜，亲吻过去，柱间眨眨眼，看着他露出了两分羞涩的笑意，斑说道：“明明比谁都浪，这个时候，笑起来还和大姑娘似的。”

　　柱间的眼睛望着他，清澈得一如往昔，斑俯身在他身上，抬起柱间的腿，将他压在床榻上。柱间大张着双腿，后穴早已经准备妥当，那急着吞咽欲望的小口，红润外翻的媚肉像嘟着的小嘴，斑才顶入一个前端，柱间就孟浪地吮吸起来，这一番舔吮吞咽动作，斑被咬的厉害，他忍着一口气，将欲望推入柱间的甬道里。滑腻的肉穴咬着他，粗硬的性器随着斑的抽送刮搔着柱间的甬道，浮出的青筋抵在肠道里，将深处撑开，柱间尖叫一声，手攀着斑的肩膀，摇摆着自己的后臀，直接让斑的囊袋拍打在双臀上。

　　淫靡的水声也随着抽送而响起，那溢出的汁液翻搅着，随着斑的进出而往外满溢而出，打湿了斑胯下的耻毛。柱间感觉到后穴一阵酥麻泛到全身，显得上面空落落的，他于是扯开自己的衣襟，朝斑挺着胸膛。斑看着那已经坚硬得被布料磨红的红豆，张口咬了过去，柱间那里被他舔咬几下，就硬涨起来，就像是女人的乳头般红润肿大，斑用牙齿厮磨着，柱间又痛又爽，后穴也跟着吞咽得厉害。

　　这是两个人之间的例行公事，可是每次做的时候，又十分投入其中，斑感觉到柱间馋的厉害，就扬手拍打着柱间的后臀。柱间吃痛之下，反而咬的更紧，斑说道：“爽吗？”

　　柱间催促着他：“再快一点！”

　　斑如他所说，扣着柱间的腰肢又是一阵用力顶弄，柱间只觉得痒得难耐的甬道被斑这阵动作插得爽快，连脚尖都因为这阵快意而绷紧起来。斑看柱间脸上露出几分沉迷欲望的痴态，就用手拧动着柱间另外一边被冷落的乳珠，那乳珠不一会儿，就被斑手指弹得又红又肿，柱间只觉得一阵阵火辣辣的疼，可是被斑吮咬之后，又泛出阵酥麻。

　　他们这样操弄着，过了会之后，又换了个姿势。柱间趴伏在背上，后臀高翘着，斑一个俯冲插入，直接抵在柱间最敏感那处，泛开的那阵酸爽麻痒差点让柱间软了腿。斑伏在柱间身上，舔着他背上沁出的汗水，他额间也在滴落着汗珠，久而久之，都不知道是自己的汗水还是柱间的。他捉着柱间的十指，两个人交握着，柱间口中迷迷糊糊喊着斑的名字，那似呻吟的浪叫让斑低吼一声，在柱间的后穴里射了出来，一股热烫精液射在柱间深处，让他也跟着攀上巅峰。

　　斑倒在柱间的身边，用手揉弄着柱间的胸口，柱间还在高潮的余韵里，这样揉弄着，浑身跟着酥麻起来，他靠在斑的怀中，手覆在斑的手背上，跟着他揉弄着。

　　像是在自慰，又像是挑情的感觉，让柱间下半身的欲望也高高翘着。斑一手揉着柱间的胸口，跟着一手把玩着柱间的欲望，咬着他耳朵，说着：“这里刚才才射过，柱间身体真好……”

　　他边说着，边用舌头舔着柱间的耳肉，描摹着整个轮廓，低沉的声音富有磁性，柱间软在他怀里，说道：“别废话，揉重点。”他喜欢被斑揉着胸口，那挑情的动作就像是按摩似的，斑虽然没年轻时候那么强势，可如今手腕要老道多了，每一下都弄在他痒处，聪明得很，不一会儿，柱间就在斑手里射了一次。

　　柱间被喂了个半饱，就抱着斑两个人缠绵起来，交换着吻，或者手指将对方身上的汗珠抹开。

　　斑身上的伤疤是柱间喜欢把玩的地方，那些战斗的记忆，都成了许久前的过往了，斑有时候说不上来是怎么来的，就被柱间咬上一口。

　　咬了斑的柱间会笑起来，那声音又魅惑又清脆，和他的年纪不符的很。

　　斑和柱间玩了这阵，有些困倦了，他在柱间耳边轻声说着：“等到时候，就带着囡囡在离着木叶远一点的地方住吧。孩子们，就让他们在木叶待着，他们也有自己的生活……那间宅子，交给辉夜，那是他应得的。”

　　柱间亲着他的手指默然不语，斑又说道：“柱间，我老了，你说我能等到囡囡出嫁吗？”

　　柱间咬了他一口，说道：“还有女婿等着你揍呢，别瞎说。”

　　斑低沉笑了起来，他搂着柱间。他知道自己是个自私的父亲，虽说平日里尽量弥补着晴树和小鹤，但是终究，还是有所取舍。

　　等到小鹤明白该怎样适应未来，他就可以带着柱间和自己疼爱的女儿，住在附近的山脚下，有温泉有柱间，还有不谙世事的桃子。

　　这样的未来，只要想着，就让人嘴角露出一丝微笑。

　　

　　幕 四八九

　　辉夜在那年的冬季，搬进了宇智波家大宅，小鹤还停留在雷之国，并没有回到木叶，帮他取东西的人是晴树。

　　晴树是亲自过来的，作为客人，还送来了辉夜侨居的礼物。他如今穿着千手家纹路的和服，看起来挺拔和英俊，辉夜和晴树在任务中不时会碰面，两个人交谈时会保持着一个适当的距离。既不会让人觉得千手与宇智波有所嫌隙，又不会太过亲近，晴树选择的礼物中规中矩，样式名贵好看，辉夜作为主人接待了他，并且让玲子将东西放进库房里。

　　不用想，这件东西大概也不会又重见天日的一天了。

　　辉夜让人给晴树奉茶，自己坐在主位上，他就像曾经的田岛那样，举止严谨，正襟危坐。

　　晴树说道：“叔父让我代他送上问候，能在年尾完成这件事情，明年想必又是新的气象。”

　　辉夜说道：“谢谢，也替我谢谢扉间叔叔的美意，等第一场冬雪后，我会登门亲自道谢。”

　　晴树说道：“您想要登门的话，随时都是可以的。无论是扉间叔叔，还是我，都十分乐意招待宇智波未来的族长。”他微微低头，轻声说道，“想必明年的这个时候，您已经是宇智波的族长了。”

　　辉夜脸上露出了很克制的笑意，他颔首道：“承你吉言。”

　　当常规的客套之后，他们也就没什么可说的，晴树识趣的离开，辉夜迁居大宅，按照惯例是要在族内设宴的，既是为新的一年添聚人气，又是向众人证明，他不久之后，就会成为真正的族长。

　　这场宴会是让玲子操办的，她久违地操办起这样的宴会，整个人都因为繁重的工作而神采奕奕，她是个喜欢热闹的人，忙碌才证明这间宅子没有被人所冷落，在辉夜的授意下，玲子大操大办。那一天，标记着宇智波徽记的灯笼高高悬挂在每一处，庭院里的花草都在夜间被照亮，庭院中的积雪将灯光反照在夜幕上，那一天，只消抬头就能看到品味到宇智波大宅的欢闹气氛。

　　大厅里坐不下全部的宇智波族人，于是走廊上、庭院中都有人不惧寒冷在喝酒。

　　辉夜和宇智波一族的高层坐在内室里，斑也久违的出席在宴会上，他和辉夜分坐在两头，为了欢愉的气氛，席间还有几个穿戴者头面的艺伎，她们都是从附近的大城专门请来，能说善道，女人银铃似的笑声成了宴会上不错的点缀。

　　辉夜坐在席位上，看着宇智波镜跪在斑身边给他倒酒，斑低声说了一句，镜又坐回到原来的位子上。

　　斑遥遥举杯，对着辉夜，说道：“辉夜，这间大宅，现在交给你了，你能令它焕发新生吗？”

　　辉夜举着杯，露出应酬似的笑容：“这是理所当然的事情吧，不用担心。”

　　他们两个人的笑容浮在面上，等一杯酒饮下后，辉夜又同身边的人喝了几杯。他会不时的用眼角的余光观察着斑，观察是复仇者必备的两样东西之一，耐心是另外一项，斑喝得不多，只是偶尔同族内举足轻重的人物轻轻碰杯，他只是浅尝辄止，然后等一巡酒过去之后，就用手帕抹了抹嘴，同席上的人说道：“年纪大了，不胜酒力，辉夜是年轻人，你们大可以同他肆意畅饮。”

　　斑退了下去，然而酒席仍旧在继续，辉夜漫不经心的应酬着，这一次他没有放纵众人喝得太多，看到天色差不多，就开始安排着下人送几位年长的长辈回到家里。

　　他今天已经没有什么心情喝酒了，斑和几位族人喝酒的画面，还是徘徊在他的内心里。

　　是的，这是斑的控制，斑还没有完成放手给他，实在是非常的狡猾。

　　当然，辉夜也不是不知道斑的目的，斑想要保护宇智波鹤千代，那个时常冲动的臭小子。

　　但是，辉夜也并不惧怕。当他扬起手时，他能看到自己光滑而富有生机的皮肤，而斑呢？

　　他的皮肤已经开始松弛，变得柔软，失去了弹性，辉夜能感受到生命从这具皮囊里缓慢的流逝。

　　耐心，他有很多。正如同，他现在慢慢成为新的族长，有朝一日，他会在连柱间都不曾知晓的地方，将斑的性命无声埋葬。这样并不困难，有时候只需要一场战争。

　　

　　冬天过去得很快，积雪覆盖了地面没多久，就在日光的照射下慢慢化去。黑色的土壤里，有绿色的根芽在生长，它们顶破松软的泥土，成为了春天的点缀，将冬日的萧索换去，成为人们眼中的昂昂春意。河水破除冰封，春风拂过林间，又在三个月后，随着气候而变得更暖，这又到了夏天。这季节的变化，时间的流逝，不经意之间，倏忽而过。

　　当看到夏季的花灿烂开放的时候，柱间就兴致勃勃拉着扉间，提醒他：该准备桃子的穿裙仪式了。

　　这可是千手家的小公主，首先就要为她定制一件美丽的和服，裁缝师父不能随便，得是那位为他缝制羽织的裁缝。

　　参加的宾客不能寒碜，得是同千手家交好的头面人物，为了让最远的宾客能够到达，于是请帖在定好日期之后，便如同雪片一样的被送往各处。

　　斑身为孩子的父亲，但是，这时候还是收到了一枚请帖，这请帖是柱间写好后，给他捎带来的。

　　斑看着上面的字迹，不免有些感叹，这时间可真是过得快啊。

　　眨眼间，那个还在襁褓中睁不开眼的女孩子，已经到了要穿裙的时候。会由柱间亲手为她系上衣带，而他会成为重要的宾客，看着这一时刻。

　　滚动的皮球声打断了斑的思绪，他闻声转过头，看到桃子追着球来到他门前，他忍不住唤道：“桃子，快点过来。”

　　“父亲！”桃子对他露出热切的笑容，转过头又看着一旁的柱间，“母亲！”

　　她跑进屋子里，投入斑的怀抱，看着父亲摸着自己柔顺的头发，轻声问道：“桃子，马上你就有一个很重要的日子，你想让父亲为你做什么吗？”

　　桃子看着斑，渣渣眼睛：“哥哥，桃子想看到哥哥。”她拉着斑的袖子，露出央求的神情。

　　这是自从小鹤离开后，桃子不时会流露的神情。仆人说，小鹤离开家的时候，抱着桃子哭了一场，想必桃子依旧记得那时的眼泪，斑望向柱间，柱间点了点头，于是斑说道：“我明白了，小鹤会出现的。他想必，也想送给桃子那一天的礼物吧。”斑用手刮了刮桃子的鼻子，女孩子皱皱那里，然后露出了笑容。

　　

　　在距离木叶遥远的某一处，小鹤正坐在屋子里打磨自己的手里剑。这里是木叶在风之国的一处据点，出了这个据点，就是风之国最热闹的城镇，每天都会有许多忍者在这个城镇进进出出。他看着外面的天色，根据其他人的通知，不久之后，这里就会有沙尘暴的袭击。他来到风之国流浪有一阵子，还是第一次遭遇到沙尘暴。

　　“鹤千代，有你的消息。”一个穿着风之国当地服饰的人走进屋子里，他给小鹤递过来一封信，小鹤拆开来，却只发现一张请帖。

　　他还没翻开请帖，下意识翻过信封的一面，发现这封信是三天前发出的，三天内能抵达这里，想必花费不少人力。

　　花费这样的功夫，只是为了送一张请帖？！

　　小鹤皱着眉头，翻开请帖。当阅读完之后，他的眉头皱得更厉害了。

　　“出什么事情了？是要撤离这里吗？”同伴下意识的问他。

　　“不是。没什么事，我的一点私事。”小鹤解释道。

　　他将手里剑收好，想着请帖里的内容，斑会费心将这东西送来，想必心中是有所期待的。

　　可是……他应该回去吗？

　　小鹤倒在榻榻米上，他拿不定主意，出走时的仓皇他到现在还记忆犹新。斑有了决断，让他彻彻底底的退让，于是他背上了行囊去了雷之国。在那里见到了许久没有见到的宇智波泉奈，虽然当初泉奈和斑闹得风风雨雨，却对他这个子侄还是颇为周到。他心中虽然还怨怪着泉奈抱走了琉生，可是看琉生如今健康成长，便放下了心中怨怪斑、柱间决断的心结。毕竟，木已成舟，他所希望的也是自己的弟弟能够幸福。

　　他在雷之国解决了事情之后，就在木叶安插在各国的据点间流浪起来。

　　有时候，他会收到来自木叶的信件，谁写的都有，包括柱间。他们在心中询问着他的近况，询问他打算何时归来，出于赌气，他一封信也没有回复。

　　而如今，他要回去吗？

　　小鹤看着这封请帖，最终将它放进怀里，他枕在自己胳膊上，想着那个自己根本不喜欢的小姑娘。

　　桃子，等这个小姑娘过了穿裙仪式后，就会有个正式的名字了。

　　小鹤翻身坐起，他用最快的速度收拾好自己的行囊，据点的人被他收拾东西的动静惊到，进屋子里看他，说道：“鹤千代，你在干什么？”

　　“去找份礼物，给一个小姑娘。”

　　小鹤丢下这句话，就离开了。

　　

　　幕四九零  
　　  
　　千手家要给自己家的小姑娘办穿裙仪式了，这个消息，在木叶的各个家族里流传起来，随着日子渐渐接近，人们已经能发现，千手家开始妆点起自己的宅子，显然是半点都不愿意含糊。  
　　  
　　木叶近几年都十分平静，于是这样的小小热闹，不免被大家期待起来。  
　　  
　　随着那一天的到来，许多远道而来的客人都来到千手家，庭院里满当当的都是人。  
　　  
　　隐退许久的旋涡水户为千手加奈换上了和服，千手一族的族长千手柱间为她系上衣带，小名叫桃子的可爱姑娘低着头，她有着同柱间一般秀丽的黑色直发，脸蛋白皙可爱，被旋涡水户抱在怀里时，就像是一个可爱的娃娃。庭院里的花，因为柱间的忍法而开得格外放肆，随着一阵风来，被吹拂到庭院中，落英缤纷下，千手加奈被众人瞩目着，她有些怕生，但是还是十分忍耐的拉着柱间的衣袖，看上去格外的惹人怜爱。  
　　  
　　柱间为她的发间夹上一枚形似铃兰的发饰，上面点缀着美丽的宝石，衬得那张小脸楚楚动人。  
　　  
　　斑站在人群之中，看着穿裙仪式慢慢进行着，旁边的人正夸赞着这可爱的小姑娘，他的唇边露出些许微笑。  
　　  
　　对于他来说，已经没有什么遗憾了。  
　　  
　　穿裙仪式的时间并不长，旋涡水户抱着功成身退的女孩子进到屋里，千手家的管家迎接着客人进屋开始宴会。白日里的宴会，都是铺着餐布，让客人们在庭院中取乐，斑作为宇智波家的家主，自然也是被人揽着胳膊带去喝酒。  
　　  
　　斑喝了几个回合，然后在人群中看到一个熟悉的身影，背着行囊的小鹤站在走廊上，看着欢闹的众人，斑忍不住露出了微笑。  
　　  
　　发现小鹤的人不止是他，负责宾客的晴树快步走到小鹤的面前，给了小鹤一个拥抱。  
　　  
　　晴树说道：“你可算回来了。”  
　　  
　　小鹤给他努了努嘴，说道：“这里人太多了，桃子呢？”  
　　  
　　晴树揽着他的肩膀，将他往屋子里带，说道：“你这是……多久没洗澡了？”他捂着鼻子，拍了一把小鹤，小鹤翻了个白眼说道，“几天吧，谁记得，急着赶回来。”  
　　  
　　“那你还是先去洗个澡吧，别把桃子吓哭了！”晴树无奈说道。  
　　  
　　小鹤撇了撇嘴：“我准备好礼物，一路赶回来，哪里有功夫洗澡。你们也是瞎讲究！”  
　　  
　　“你倒是一点也不讲究了！”晴树笑闹着把他推进浴室里。  
　　  
　　晴树许久没有同小鹤见面，今天总算见面了，心中无限的欢喜，他替小鹤拿来的换洗衣物，直接给小鹤送到屋里去，小鹤在浴桶里擦着手臂，看到晴树进来，忍不住说道：“喂喂喂，你怎么进来了！”  
　　  
　　“给你放衣服，难道你想光着屁股出来吗？”晴树说道。  
　　  
　　“……我可以穿脏衣服！”小鹤同晴树抬杠道。  
　　  
　　晴树忍不住一笑，他等小鹤洗完澡出来，就带着他去见桃子。桃子今天忙碌了一上午，为了安抚她，柱间和蜜豆正陪着她吃点心，柱间看着抱着饼吃的小姑娘，桃子吃东西吃得很认真，两腮随着咀嚼一鼓一鼓的，像只小松鼠。  
　　  
　　他听到敲门声，晴树在门外道：“母亲，小鹤回来了！”  
　　  
　　“你们快进来吧！”柱间也有些欢喜。  
　　  
　　小鹤想到柱间在屋里，心里还是有些别扭，他走进屋子里，就看到坐在屋子中心的桃子，女孩还在吃东西，但是看到他时瞪大了眼睛，比起他离开家的时候，桃子更好看了。眼下真像个粉雕玉琢的漂亮娃娃，她看着小鹤，还有些局促，不知道该亲热的凑上来，还是该等着小鹤过来。  
　　  
　　小鹤想起自己被晴树提着的背包，就用手肘敲了晴树一下，道：“把我的包给我！”  
　　  
　　他拿过自己的包，从最里面翻出一件礼物，那是一只漂亮的口笛，小鹤走到桃子的面前，单膝跪下，将口笛送给她，说道：“今天是你的好日子，我把这个送给你。”  
　　  
　　桃子脸上露出大大的笑容，一把抱住了小鹤，清脆的叫道：“小鹤哥哥！”  
　　  
　　小鹤的脸忍不住红了，他等桃子松开自己，就看了一眼晴树，说道：“我……我有事跟晴树说，我们去隔壁了。”  
　　  
　　他给有些失望的桃子摆摆手再见，然后推搡着不知道他想干什么的晴树去了隔壁。他可没有什么想要同晴树说的，会这样脱身，也只是因为他实在是不知道该怎么同桃子交流，更别提柱间也在这间屋子里。  
　　  
　　晴树大概了解他的意思，于是陪着小鹤去其他的房间叙旧，他们这么久没见，也的确有不少事情可以聊聊。  
　　  
　　宴会在外面盛大的举行，柱间很快出去陪着他们收尾，这一场穿裙仪式格外盛大的结束了，相比很久之后，都会有人对千手家小姑娘的穿裙仪式印象深刻。  
　　  
　　而仪式的真正主角在落幕之时，也因为太困倦而睡着了。  
　　  
　　她睡着的时候，手里还抓着小鹤送她的口笛呢。  
　　  
　　等到散场之后，柱间、斑等人在千手家吃了一顿家宴，扉间也参加了，他坐在晴树的身旁。  
　　  
　　斑少有的也坐在席中，这些年很多时候，他跟扉间都会自觉地回避这样的时刻，但是……如今小鹤回来，确实有必要坐在一起吃顿饭。  
　　  
　　小鹤坐在位子上，有些不太习惯，晴树同扉间相处久了，自然而然的同桌上的每个人聊着天。他就是这样的人，有着扉间的认真，柱间的开朗，似乎同每个人都能聊得来，小鹤看着晴树如今的姿态，说不羡慕是不可能的，但是这两年来在外漂泊，这些事情即便心中不顺，也知道该自我排解。  
　　  
　　这一顿饭也算是吃得尽兴、开心。  
　　  
　　当看到斑为柱间夹菜，两个不时偏头说着悄悄话，两人之间的氛围，似乎水泼都不进。小鹤心里觉得好笑又莫名，这两个人折腾了小半辈子，总算有了恩爱夫妻的模样。  
　　  
　　换做从前，他或许该感到不忿，而如今有了释然的感觉。  
　　  
　　斑和柱间两人，那是他们的人生，而他则还有着自己的人生。  
　　  
　　一顿饭用得开心，柱间和斑两个人要回别院了。小鹤自然不会回宇智波宅子里住，他如今想开了，也不想整日待在木叶，他完全可以凭借着自己的能力，在外面过得不错。不过，这几天在别院凑合过也不错，于是小鹤回房间背着还在睡的桃子，跟着柱间和斑两人回到别院里住。  
　　  
　　那间给他准备的屋子现在派上了用场，他将桃子送回房间后，就到了屋子准备睡觉，没想到被子才铺好，就听到敲门声。  
　　  
　　“是我。”门外是斑的声音。  
　　  
　　“……父亲。”小鹤给斑开了门，看着门外的斑，退后两步让他进来，“父亲怎么来了？他……那边呢？”  
　　  
　　斑知道他指的是柱间，说道：“你今天回来，你母亲让我过来陪陪你。”  
　　  
　　小鹤看着斑，犹豫了一下，还是点了点头，斑让蜜豆过来铺床，同久违的小鹤睡在一间屋子里夜谈。  
　　  
　　小鹤心里有些忐忑，他对于斑的孺慕之情不会随着时间轻易改变，只是，他也实在不知道该怎样应对斑的话。  
　　  
　　不过，小鹤还是想得有些太多，斑同他睡在一间屋子里，熄了灯之后，斑只是询问了他在外的一些情况。  
　　  
　　“在外面，虽然不如在家这样的舒适，没有玲子为了准备早饭，准备干净的衣服……但是许多时候，我都要感觉更自在。”小鹤同斑说道，在他的印象里，他似乎还是第一次同斑这样讲着自己的心意，用平静的语气去描述着自己的所见所闻，“如果一开始，我还是因为家里的事情，而在外面漂泊，但是后来……这完全是因为我更享受这样的日子。”小鹤轻声讲着，他感觉到斑正在听着自己的倾诉，这种感觉让他既觉得放松，又不禁有些忐忑。  
　　  
　　斑此时是怎样的心情呢？  
　　  
　　当小鹤讲述的声音渐渐低下，斑说道：“如果是这样，我祝福你，小鹤。我很高兴，你能找到自己喜欢的事情，也很高兴，我和柱间的那些错误，没有耽误你的一生。你还是找到了……属于你的路。”他喟叹一声，伸手抚摸着小鹤的头发，小鹤闭上眼睛，感觉到心里的那一块壁垒慢慢烟消，他能听到斑这一番话，总算也没有白白回来。  
　　  
　　“宇智波一族，是你成长的地方，但是也只是你成长的地方。我没有办法给予你像辉夜那样多的东西，但是……同样的，你也自由了。”斑说道，“外面的世界，很精彩吧。”  
　　  
　　“父亲，你是明白的。”小鹤在黑夜中看向斑。  
　　  
　　斑躺在那里，说道：“我明白，可是我在这块土地上，有放不下的人事物。我没法放下，但是内心是欢喜的；你能放下，我也同样为你欢喜……人与人之间，是不同的。”  
　　  
　　斑闭上眼睛，小鹤听着他的声音，不禁感觉到鼻间有些酸涩。他的父亲已经老了，触摸着他的手，已经老了。  
　　  
　　“我明白了，父亲。”小鹤轻舒一口气，也跟着闭上眼睛。  
　　  
　　房间里恢复到夜的静谧，遥远的星子在天际若隐若现。  
　　  
　　幕四九一  
　　  
　　桃子醒来的时候，已经是第二天的早晨，醒来的时候，柱间睡在她的旁边，她笑嘻嘻的拉着柱间的头发，柱间睁开眼睛，捏着她的红脸蛋，说道：“你这个小坏蛋。”  
　　  
　　晨光已经落在榻榻米上，柱间唤来蜜豆给桃子洗漱、换身衣服，他自己则坐在房间里。平日里醒来都能看到斑，昨天斑陪着小鹤，倒让他有些不太习惯。  
　　  
　　等蜜豆送来早膳的时候，柱间顺口问道：“斑呢？”  
　　  
　　“斑大人陪小鹤少爷出去了，估计中午的时候就能回来。”蜜豆回答道。  
　　  
　　柱间点了点头，小鹤难得回来一次，斑的确该好好陪陪他，两个人叙叙父子之情。他今天没有什么事情，就留在房间里看着书，桃子五岁了，加上昨天又认识了些玩伴，吃了饭之后，就缠着蜜豆带她出去玩，柱间落得耳边清静。  
　　  
　　他坐在房中，一本书已经翻过许多页，听到外面的脚步声，柱间下意识探头看了一下。面对庭院的门没关，斑跟柱间探出来的脑袋打了个照面，脸上露出了笑容。他身上还有打斗之后的尘土，斑随手拍了拍身上的灰，说道：“在……看书吗？真是悠闲啊。”  
　　  
　　“比你是舒服多了。”柱间笑道，他看到斑盘腿坐下来，神色十分轻松，说道：“小鹤进步很大？”  
　　  
　　“这孩子就该出外闯一闯，以前我还是太护着他，早放出去或许……”斑感叹了两句，被柱间打了一下，“老人家才说早知如此的话，不准说！”  
　　  
　　斑忽然笑了起来，他直接把柱间抱起来，在他脸上亲了两口，抱着人转了好几圈，才把他放下来。  
　　  
　　“喂，你抽什么风啊，小心你的腰！”柱间笑骂他，斑把他放下来之后，他拧了斑好几把才放过他。斑不以为意，反而抱着柱间亲着他的头发，说道：“我终于放下心来，你说我高兴不高兴。”  
　　  
　　“确实是值得高兴的事情。”柱间捧着斑的脸颊，亲了一下，“这下，你总可以放下以前，我们一起带着桃子，去外面走走看看。”  
　　  
　　“是啊……”斑握着柱间的手，亲着他的眼睛，只是听着柱间说这样的话，他就觉得心里说不出的开心，这曾经是他梦寐以求的事情，在最痛苦的时候，以为再也听不到这样的话语，而如今轻描淡写的从柱间的口中说出，没有比这个更快乐的事情了。  
　　  
　　“桃子还这么小，都不知道我能不能看到她出嫁的时候。”斑想到那还年幼的女儿，他如今都已经算是老父了，女儿却还是五岁的模样，越到此时，他反而越理解过去田岛对于辉夜的心思，那样的孩子总不免让人多照顾着，唯恐孩子还没有成家立业之时，自己就死去，没办法陪伴在最重要的时刻。  
　　  
　　柱间看着斑有些白发的鬓角，忍不住握着他的手，说道：“说这些干什么？”  
　　  
　　“如果……当初我们那个孩子活下来……我是不是已经能看到他成家立业呢？那是个女孩子吧……”斑轻声呢喃着说道，他想起最初那个夭折在柱间腹中的孩子，那时候他同自己的父亲同样期待着，他知道，那是自己的孩子……一定是自己的。  
　　  
　　柱间神色一凛，他抽回自己的手，说道：“你说起这个做什么？”  
　　  
　　斑醒悟过来，立刻道歉道：“对不起，柱间……我只是有感而发……”  
　　  
　　“那个孩子，是不可能生下来的。”柱间扭过身子，“你明明知道，你为什么今天要提起他。”他提高了声音说道，“那个孩子，生下来也只会是你父亲的……你想做什么？你会做什么？”这些事情，他原本想都不敢想，可是斑偏偏提起了，柱间不禁想到田岛。他从来不是个善忘的人，斑是知道的。既然这样，提起这种事情只是徒增不开心。他背过身去，想起多年种种，心中黯然。  
　　  
　　斑没想到自己一时失言，让柱间介怀了，于是连忙拉着他的衣袖说道：“对不起，柱间，我不该提起那个孩子……我只是……想到那是我们的第一个孩子。”  
　　  
　　“别说了，斑，我想一个人静静。”柱间拂开斑的手，他站起身，走出房间。有些事情是永远不该被提起的，那不堪回首的过去，那段对他而言极为艰难的岁月，他每一日都在担惊受怕，如果那个孩子生下来，会是什么样的画面，他根本不敢想。  
　　  
　　斑看着柱间离开的背影，忍不住觉得有些颓丧。  
　　  
　　他在屋子里坐了好一会，眼看着房间内摆设的东西，柱间的书页还停留在他刚刚看的那页。  
　　  
　　和歌上说道，樱花若是多情种，今岁应开墨色花。  
　　  
　　斑心中更加黯然，眼看着外面晴好的天，他探身望着，最终向屋外走去。  
　　  
　　斑本打算随意转转，但转念一想，柱间这会生气的厉害，他不如买些礼物给柱间做赔罪。  
　　  
　　柱间所喜好的不过几样，想要挑些时兴的，还是要去杂货铺里转转。斑朝着门外走去，却没想到在门口同辉夜打了个照面。辉夜手上拿着一个漆盒，他站在门口，一抬头也看到了斑。  
　　  
　　斑说道：“辉夜，你来了？”  
　　  
　　“昨天不能参加桃子的仪式，今天有了空闲，所以把礼物送来了。”辉夜手握着漆盒说道，握在漆盒上的指节有些发白。  
　　  
　　斑有些意外，但是还是点点头道：“劳你费心了，这种小事，让玲子送过来就可以了。”  
　　  
　　“我到底是不太了解女孩子喜欢什么，就让玲子准备了，也不知道合不合适。”辉夜同斑聊着，顺手打开了漆盒给斑看看，斑顺手接过，盒子里是一支十分精致的簪子，缀着淡粉的樱花。  
　　  
　　辉夜为了给斑看这支簪子，两个人在门口闲聊时，渐渐走近，就在斑的注意力为簪子吸引的时候，斑忽然感觉到一股紧张的氛围逼压而来。  
　　  
　　他还来不及呼吸，就感觉到自己的身体为之凝滞，辉夜的一双眼睛在眨眼间变成了轮回眼。他用那双毫无情感的眼睛凝视着斑，斑手中的漆盒因为无力而坠落下来，他打开了万花筒写轮眼，打算挣脱辉夜瞳力的束缚，可是在这一刻，辉夜的身手比想象中更为快速。斑感觉到腹部一凉，疼痛瞬间炸开，当空气重新流动的时候，辉夜看到斑的身形消失在眼前，地上拖曳着一条溅落的血迹。辉夜立刻追击过去，斑使用了遁术翻过了围墙，意图逃向别院围墙附近的林中，但是辉夜要追上已经负伤的斑格外轻易。斑几乎只是离开围墙十几丈，就被苦无再度扎在了肩膀上。  
　　  
　　衰弱是每一个忍者都无法抵抗的大敌，身体的衰老，机能的减退，安逸生活消磨了意识，斑倒在地上的时候，深切的意识到自己老了。  
　　  
　　他捂着自己的腹部，他很确定自己的内脏已经被辉夜那一击给打碎了。  
　　  
　　辉夜看着斑，此时此刻，他深切的感受到报仇的战栗是这样的痛快，他曾经以为不可击倒的敌人，如今就倒在地上，试图对他进行最后一击。辉夜也凝聚起自己的查克拉，他对面的斑弓起身，那双眼睛在此刻浓艳的几乎要滴出鲜血。  
　　  
　　两个人的身体在同一时间动了起来，他们的兵刃在下一刻碰撞起来，查克拉的破坏力让方圆十丈之内都受到了摧残。  
　　  
　　斑身上的血溅落在地上，积成一滩，辉夜的手上负了伤，涓涓细流从他右手的血管中流出。辉夜将斑狠狠的摔在地上，看着他胸口的洞穿伤。  
　　  
　　“哈哈哈……”斑口中溢出鲜血，涌出的血成股的被他吐出来，“辉夜，你真是好样的。”  
　　  
　　“住口。”辉夜踹了他一脚，“这句话我唯独不想从你的口中听到。”  
　　  
　　“为什么……这时候动手……”  
　　  
　　辉夜冷眼看着他，说道：“我听到了。”  
　　  
　　他全部都听到了，斑说的那些话，他每一句都听到了。  
　　  
　　本来只是顾全柱间的面子，亲自过来送礼物，却没想到会听到这样的故事。  
　　  
　　那个孩子，斑的第一个孩子？这句话几乎就像是雷霆一般，让他本以为淡忘的记忆在这一刻格外鲜明起来。柱间的怀孕，那时候怀着孩子的柱间是那样的紧张，他记得母亲压抑的哭泣，记得父亲的低声安慰，记得那些日子里家中的低压，他以为……母亲只是在担忧生孩子的危险，担心拖了父亲的后腿。  
　　  
　　结果，只是因为那孩子是个孽种。  
　　  
　　斑的孽种。  
　　  
　　而他的母亲，竟然早就同斑有了私情。他还记得，柱间在那时候格外的消瘦，神色中有些惶惶，他和父亲会陪着他说话，让他露出淡淡的微笑，他们说着自己有多期待着那个孩子，然后，他们看到柱间的笑容中掺杂着泪的酸涩。  
　　  
　　父亲的期待，他的期待，在这一刻真相来临时，都被彻彻底底的践踏了。  
　　  
　　这是迟到多年才惊觉的背叛。  
　　  
　　“我等不了，你这个畜生。”辉夜咬牙道，“下地狱去吧，去和父亲道歉。”  
　　  
　　辉夜的眼中因为激动而渗出了泪水，他看着奄奄一息的斑，报仇的战栗，羞辱仇敌的快乐，还有那挥之不去的屈辱，充斥在他的心灵，他那双冰冷的轮回眼看着斑。他想要在斑的身上补上千刀、万刀，也只有这样，才能消弭他的痛苦。  
　　  
　　斑向后退着，今天的天蓝得炫目，他已经快要什么都看不清楚了。斑倒在草地中，听着辉夜疯狂的言语，他却笑了：“是，道歉……我要道歉，因为柱间他答应同我合葬。”他笑着咳出了血，“这是父亲都得不到的……”他看着辉夜一瞬间变得狰狞的脸，他摊开手，敞露着满是血腥的怀抱，“我还是……赢了……”  
　　  
　　辉夜感觉到自己理智的那一根弦彻底崩断了。  
　　  
　　斑，这个畜生，怎么敢说出这样的话！  
　　  
　　他怎么敢！  
　　  
　　“你这个畜生，你这个畜生！”辉夜低声咆哮着，他冲了过去，手中的尖刀扎在斑的身上，他眨眼在斑的身上扎了十数下，几乎是一个忍者所能达到的最快出刀。  
　　  
　　斑的眼睛变得失去了光芒，他躺在那里，周遭格外的寂静，只有辉夜在血肉中的嘶吼、愤怒。  
　　  
　　风在这一刻都停了，辉夜跪在地上，这漫长的复仇，在成功的一刻，精神上的疲倦席卷而来。是的，他的身体明明并没有多大的影响，可是精神上，却还在躁动着。  
　　  
　　那是，纠缠他多年的仇恨，浸润到他骨血的每一寸，辉夜喘息着，太阳照在身上，使得他的视线前，只有耀眼的白光。  
　　  
　　是的，白光。  
　　  
　　“啊——！”辉夜捂着自己的一只眼睛，看着斑用手摘走了自己一只眼睛。这个死而复生的男人唇角带着一丝笑容，那双永恒的万花筒写轮眼在此时彻底黯淡下来，那曾经打算假死使用的秘术发挥了它的余热。他让斑复活，回到濒死的那刻，可是沉重的伤势和辉夜下意识的反扑耗尽了斑最后的生命余息。  
　　  
　　他最后看到的那片天空格外的蓝，流云无迹。  
　　  
　　人在死的时候，所能回想到的是什么？  
　　  
　　斑不免在刹那之间忆起人生中最幸福的那刻，柱间答应同他合葬。  
　　  
　　他那时候哭得像个孩子，只觉得在那一刻死去也是值得。那一刻，他没有死去，反而同柱间度过了几百个昼夜，那美妙的时光在此刻只留下温暖的余韵充斥着他的心头。  
　　  
　　人生五十年，电光火石梦中身，他如今大梦醒来，望着湛蓝的天，嗅不到周遭的血腥，只仿佛嗅到了柱间发间皂角的香气。  
　　  
　　身体说不出的轻，轻的能飘起，轻的就像柱间在耳鬓厮磨的低语。  
　　  
　　斑，我们合葬吧。  
　　  
　　幕四九二  
　　  
　　辉夜的脸上，泪水混杂着血液。他捂着自己的眼睛，仓促的止血，在犹豫一刻之后，将斑的眼睛从眼眶中挖出，藏在怀里后，踉踉跄跄的离开这个狼藉的地方。  
　　  
　　浓郁的血腥沾染在他的身上，他无意识的向林中走去，他要去往何方，他自己都不知道。  
　　  
　　“哈哈哈……”辉夜低笑着，眼泪合着血进了口中，尝出的却是苦涩的味道。  
　　  
　　父亲，斑死了，我报仇了。  
　　  
　　辉夜伸手撑在树干上，他停下了脚步，回头看着来时的路。  
　　  
　　站在他的背后，有一个人正飞快的赶过来，那个人甚至没有费心掩饰自己的行踪，带着愤怒、憎恨而来，这几乎能够感觉到的恶意让辉夜重新兴奋起来。  
　　  
　　他残留下的那只眼睛格外的冰冷，辉夜靠在树干上，等待着他的猎物来到。  
　　  
　　宇智波鹤千代紧追了过来，他几乎毫不犹豫，朝辉夜使用自己最强大的忍术，查克拉在森林之中爆发，辉夜虽然负伤了，可是仍旧不是稚嫩的鹤千代能够对抗的对象。最强力的招数虽然摧毁了周遭十几丈的环境，但是在爆炸的中心，却没有看到辉夜的踪迹。  
　　  
　　“如果是晴树一起来，或许我还会担心。”辉夜突然出现在鹤千代身边，一脚将他踹在树上，鹤千代直接撞断了大树，肋骨应声断了一根。辉夜身上有着爆炸的痕迹，身上的衣服也有些破烂，但是他的伸手依旧敏捷，尽管因为视线的局限，他手上的动作有些生疏。  
　　  
　　“你这个混蛋！”鹤千代看着辉夜，就在之前，他根本不敢相信自己的眼睛，因为觉察到宅子的动静而发现门口的血迹，随后朝着被破坏的地方找去，却看到挚爱的父亲已无比凄惨的方式死在那里。  
　　  
　　昨夜还摸着他头发，同他笑着讨论成长的人，怎么就倒在尘沙之中？  
　　  
　　鹤千代根本不敢相信自己的眼睛，他走近之后，更加感觉到一阵晕眩，因为斑的眼眶中空洞洞的，那血肉的洞让他膝盖一软跪在地上。  
　　  
　　可是，发现血还热着的时候，他便站了起来。身后似乎有人发现了这里的骚动，朝着这里走来。  
　　  
　　可鹤千代管不了这么多，斑的血还是热的，说明敌人走不远。他已经等不及要杀掉那个人，于是他站起来，追踪着血迹过来，然而看到了这个熟悉的身影。  
　　  
　　“那就来吧。”辉夜冷淡的说道，和他话语相反的，是他暴烈的动作，鹤千代手握着苦无同辉夜碰撞起来。  
　　  
　　他们都是背负着父辈仇恨的人，在这一刻，已经是彻头彻尾的厮杀。  
　　  
　　鹤千代眼中噙着泪，他的父亲就这样死了，明明应该知道，辉夜是包藏着祸心，可是斑最终还是倒卧地上。  
　　  
　　看着鹤千代脸上的恨意，辉夜说道：“恨吗？这样的仇恨，我已经忍耐了二十多年。知道吗？那个被我杀死的畜生，为了得到我的母亲，活活逼死我的父亲，他的那双眼睛是我父亲的。我的父亲……”辉夜看着鹤千代说道，两个人的动作一波快过一波，身上的伤痕也渐渐添上。  
　　  
　　鹤千代咬紧着牙关，动作却在辉夜的攻势下变得溃散，他终究打不过辉夜，尤其是当轮回眼再度出现在辉夜的眼中时，辉夜流着血泪，将自己的手狠狠打进鹤千代的胸腔。  
　　  
　　鹤千代挣扎着紧抓着他的胳膊，说道：“轮回……轮回眼……你……”  
　　  
　　“我也有，意外吗？”辉夜笑着伸出了手，他割断了鹤千代的喉咙，脸上的笑容更加扩大。  
　　  
　　鹤千代的手指死死抓着他的衣服，哪怕辉夜刻意拉扯着，也没办法将他的手拽下。  
　　  
　　辉夜看着他，最后切下了自己半片袖子，他根本不在意暴露自己的身份。  
　　  
　　是的，他这是正当的报复，谁也不能在这一点上指责他。  
　　  
　　辉夜看着身处何方，看着周遭的场景，辨认着方向朝着自己所知道的庇护所而去。他下意识摸着自己的胸口，他将父亲的眼睛包裹着，放在那个地方。  
　　  
　　“父亲……父亲……”辉夜落下了眼泪，他踉踉跄跄的走着，视线中也是一片模糊，“你看见了对吧……我的复仇。”他笑了起来，惊动着林中的飞鸟，他笑自己过去是多么天真，竟然想等着成为族长的时候再动手，悄无声息的杀掉斑，早知道复仇的滋味是如此的甘美，他就该动手。  
　　  
　　他不该有一丝一毫的犹豫，斑不配。  
　　  
　　如今，别院里已经乱成了一团。斑和辉夜接触的那一刹那，最近的宅院里都感觉到一瞬间的震动，感觉到不对劲的蜜豆闻声而来，她从屋舍中走出，看到地上散乱的漆盒和一滩血迹，追出去时就嗅到了浓重的血腥味道。  
　　  
　　地上的血让她直接跪在地上，周遭的一切都被破坏得七零八落，她好一会才反应过来之后，流着眼泪艰难的回到屋子，大喊着，直到其他人发现了她。  
　　  
　　屋子的主人并不在家里，在和斑吵架之后，柱间直接从侧门离开家中。他满心都是对斑言辞的不满，那样的旧事再提起时，就如同积年的毒疮被人戳破一般，溢出的只有懊悔与愧疚发酵出的痛苦。  
　　  
　　柱间走在木叶宽敞的街道上，漫无目的，不知道该走向何方。他不时和路人打着招呼，直到那隐约的震动惊醒了他。那细微的震动，大概只有上忍以上的人才能发现吧。  
　　  
　　出于忍者的本能，柱间以最快的速度赶了过去，蜜豆的哭声吸引了他的注意，他看到先到达的千手家忍者围在一端，心中突然升起了不好的预感。  
　　  
　　“发生了什么事情？”柱间走过去，最先听到他声音的人是千手桃华。她回首望着他，一时间表情凝固了。柱间皱着眉头，看着眼前的部下们让开了。  
　　  
　　他慢慢走过去，看到了那具尸体。  
　　  
　　那具尸体，其实已经被破坏的很难一眼认出是斑，但是他们彼此已经相伴了那么多个日日夜夜，柱间又怎么会认不出来。  
　　  
　　是斑，这个人是斑。  
　　  
　　哪怕他的眼睛被挖走，哪怕他的身体变得破破烂烂，可是躺在那里的人是斑。  
　　  
　　发生了什么事情？  
　　  
　　柱间一时忘记了呼吸，他看着死去的斑，惊觉今天的天似乎明亮得炫目。  
　　  
　　“柱间大人……节哀。”千手桃华小声说着，她看着柱间朝着斑走去，又觉得自己这句话说的多余。她转过身，让其他的人将这里封锁起来，再去通知宇智波家能够主事的人。  
　　  
　　他们行动了起来，不时低声交谈着。  
　　  
　　而对柱间来说，这些都是微不足道的声音，在他听来只是嗡嗡作响。他走到斑的身旁，跪在地上。  
　　  
　　让他怎么相信，这个破破烂烂的人就是斑呢？  
　　  
　　柱间不顾着血污，双手抚摸上这具尸体的脸颊。犹带着余温，血水浸入了他的掌纹之中。这熟悉的脸庞，他多少次抚摸过，就在今天，他也亲吻过那微微弯起的嘴角。  
　　  
　　柱间的手渐渐向下，摸索着斑还残留着热度的身体。  
　　  
　　这就是他熟悉的那个人啊。  
　　  
　　柱间颤抖的手，抱着斑残破的尸身。他贴上脸颊，不顾沾上了血腥，他轻声问着：“斑，你怎么了？”  
　　  
　　斑没有回答他，只有唇边的一丝微笑，明明满身血腥，却好像在回答：柱间，我在做一个梦。  
　　  
　　他的美梦，柱间的噩梦。  
　　  
　　柱间恍惚扶起斑的手，看着他右手中攥着一件东西，他掰开斑的手指，就看到一粒眼珠，眼珠失去了查克拉，变成了一颗平平无奇的眼睛。  
　　  
　　柱间在这一刻失声痛哭，他紧紧拥着斑，不敢看他那空洞眼眶，一切的一切，在此刻变得一目了然。  
　　  
　　他不能怨怼，不能怒骂，不能报仇，唯一能做的也只有放声哭泣。  
　　  
　　试问一个母亲，又怎么会亲手杀死自己的孩子呢。  
　　  
　　赶过来的晴树看到了这一幕，他看到柱间在众人的包围下抱着一具尸体。在这一刻，他的脚步也缓慢了下来，他不敢相信自己眼睛看到的一切。会让柱间这样恸哭的人，还会有谁？  
　　  
　　无论是哪个名字，都不是他能轻易承受的噩耗。  
　　  
　　晴树走近，从熟悉的身形辨认出尸体的身份。  
　　  
　　晴树低泣了一声。他知道周围都是熟识的人，他如今也是肩负着一族希望的人，他不能这样的软弱。可是，看到父亲倒在地上，晴树只能背转过身，低声哭泣着。  
　　  
　　千手桃华看到晴树，喟叹了一声，她伸手拍拍晴树的肩膀，说道：“你要不要先回屋，这里有我。”  
　　  
　　晴树擦着眼泪摇了摇头，他咬着牙转过身，朝着柱间的方向走去。  
　　  
　　等到走近时，他看到斑的手指无力垂落，一颗眼珠从手中滚了下来。明明只是手指垂落，可是就像是往晴树的心口上重重敲了一击。晴树心口闷得厉害，走了两步就觉得晕眩，直到一只手托住了他。  
　　  
　　“你，现在平复一下，现场就由我负责来勘察。”扉间在晴树的身边说道。  
　　  
　　听到扉间的声音，晴树绷紧的神经这时才放松下来。他跟在扉间的身后，随着扉间走到蜜豆的跟前：“你，看到凶手了吗？”  
　　  
　　蜜豆下意识摇了摇头，但是她随后停顿一下，猛地说道：“我只看到背影……那个人是……小鹤……！天呐，那个背影是小鹤少爷……小鹤少爷发现了他，他追了过去！”她想到小鹤追了过去，心顿时揪紧了，只能伸手抓着晴树的胳膊道，“晴树少爷，小鹤少爷他……”  
　　  
　　“你们派人！立刻去把小鹤带回来！”扉间当机立断，同周遭的其他忍者说道。  
　　  
　　“晴树，你陪着她去休息一下”，扉间对晴树交代一声，这才朝柱间走了过去。  
　　  
　　柱间的恸哭声比斑的死更让他心头震颤，他等待这个男人死去等了这么久，可是真正来临的一刻，却发现是这么的突然，而柱间是这样的悲伤。  
　　  
　　扉间的心绪五味杂陈，谈不上什么喜悦，只觉得心脏一点点被揪紧。他看着眼泪流不停的柱间，终究还是上前说道：“兄长……你节哀。”  
　　  
　　柱间对于扉间的话无动于衷，扉间叹了口气，他伸手去扶起柱间，却被柱间挥开了手。  
　　  
　　扉间说道：“兄长！现在……事情还没有了结！鹤千代，他追了过去……”他跪在柱间的面前，用低沉的声音叙述着这样的事实，“我已经派人去接他了，但是……你要拦着晴树，这个孩子……你……”他握着柱间的手，想在这个时候让柱间能从力量中得到支撑。  
　　  
　　这时，柱间才给了他些微的反应。  
　　  
　　“小鹤追过去了？”柱间抬起头，看着扉间，他的脸上沾满了血污，扉间看了心中一痛，伸手去擦拭着。  
　　  
　　柱间偏侧过脸躲开他的手，那双哭红的眼睛满是震惊：“小鹤他……”柱间立刻站起身，“我要去把他追回来。”  
　　  
　　扉间拉住他：“已经派人过去了。兄长，现在需要你来主持大局。”他犹豫了一下，“我们已经通知了宇智波那边，还有……晴树、桃子……他们都离不开你。”  
　　  
　　扉间这样劝慰着，他伸手想把斑的尸体从柱间的怀里抱出来，可是柱间却迟迟不肯松手。扉间只能咬牙道：“兄长，放手吧……他已经死了……而你，你要正式接待宇智波家的人。”  
　　  
　　柱间顺着扉间的目光，看到自己满身的血污，他心头一颤，看着怀里的斑。  
　　  
　　斑无知无觉，不知道他身死之后，有许多事情等待着解决。  
　　  
　　“斑，我先去忙……”柱间轻声说道，这才慢慢松开了自己的手。扉间的脸色因此有些难看，他抿着唇，从柱间的怀里接过斑。  
　　  
　　柱间的目光在四周望着，最后看到了脸色苍白的晴树。  
　　  
　　他伸出手，说道：“晴树，过来……”  
　　  
　　晴树来到他跟前，他根本不想多看一眼斑此刻的遗骸，他怕只消一眼，他就会忍不住冲去找那名凶手。他握着柱间颤抖着的手，柱间的手冷得如同一具尸体，但是即便如此，柱间还是轻轻拍着他的手，说道：“不要担心，这里有我。”  
　　  
　　晴树看着柱间，他伸出手怀抱着柱间，埋在他的肩头痛哭着。  
　　  
　　扉间说道：“有消息，我会立刻传达。”  
　　  
　　柱间拍着晴树的肩膀，安抚着他的情绪，心中却感觉格外的空洞。他的心已经被活生生剜去了一块，可这世界从来也不会因为少了一个人而又什么改变，也只有人会受着人的影响。  
　　  
　　疲倦，痛苦，眼下他也只能用这样的情绪来填补着自己的内心。  
　　  
　　幕四九三  
　　  
　　发生了这么大一件事情，最先要做的事情，就是将消息封锁起来。  
　　  
　　宇智波族长被人杀死挖眼，这件事情倘若传出去，简直是宇智波族内的耻辱。扉间着手去做这件事情，柱间先去换了身衣服——他的身上满是血迹，实在是不方便见客。  
　　  
　　宇智波家的人来得很快，宇智波镜陪伴着几位族老一同过来。当柱间换好衣服后，他们已经来到了庭院之中。柱间经过回廊时，听到其中一个长老焦急地说：“鹤千代去追凶手了，那么辉夜呢？”  
　　  
　　是啊，辉夜呢？  
　　  
　　柱间站在回廊上，他看着天空，时间已经接近下午了。  
　　  
　　“柱间大人，原来您在这里。”眼尖的人看到了他，他们对柱间和斑的关系心知肚明，晴树也跟了过来，站在柱间的身后。  
　　  
　　“请屋里坐吧。”晴树用沙哑的声音说道，看来他刚才又偷偷哭了一场。  
　　  
　　族老们和宇智波镜一一进了房间，穿堂的风吹响了屋檐的风铃，清脆的响着。周遭一切的一切，对于柱间来说，似乎都变慢了。明明屋子里坐了几个人，可是仍旧觉得自己孑然在这个世间上。他看着他们说话，那话语格外的苍白，失去了语言的力量，他忍不住想要看着外面湛蓝的天，人死了若有魂魄，斑会徘徊在这里吗？  
　　  
　　“柱间大人，您意下如何？”宇智波镜问道，就在先前他们讨论了下葬的事情，柱间也是漫不经心的应答着，如今敲定了，可是看柱间仍旧是一副魂飞天外的样子。  
　　  
　　“母亲对这些没有意义，就这样安排吧……”晴树代替柱间应答道，他看着在座的诸位，每个人或多或少都望着门外，翘首盼望着辉夜能够来到。  
　　  
　　他没有任务，也派人去宇智波宅邸那里通知了。有什么理由不在这个时候过来呢？  
　　  
　　说到底，那个真正的可能，没有人敢去想。  
　　  
　　晴树握紧了拳头，那个猜想他已经有数了。  
　　  
　　就在这个时候，屋外传来了一阵骚动。晴树心中一紧，他立刻起身去庭院里，紧追着他之后的宇智波镜。柱间坐在屋子里，他慢慢起身，跟着他们来到庭院里，等望着晴树跪倒在地上的背影时，柱间感觉到原本已经冰冷的心口，似乎在冒着寒气。  
　　  
　　鹤千代也死了，他的死相比斑要好些，可是带来的悲伤也没有因此而降低。晴树抱着自己的弟弟哭泣着，他声嘶力竭，用手抚摸着他的头发，擦拭着他脸上的血污，所有人都看着，却不敢拉开他。  
　　  
　　扉间也听闻消息赶了过来，他看到柱间站在距离小鹤最远的地方，身体僵硬着。他朝柱间走过去，站在他身边，却不敢多说什么。  
　　  
　　最先开口的还是柱间，他轻声问道：“辉夜呢，辉夜找到了吗？”  
　　  
　　“……”扉间沉默了，没有人看到辉夜，这才是最麻烦的一件事情。  
　　  
　　柱间看着晴树的背影，说道：“小鹤走了，斑会责备我吗？”  
　　  
　　“兄长，不要再说了，你需要好好休息。”扉间艰难地说道，他伸手去触碰柱间，却发现他是那么的冰冷，手间满是冷汗，他只能紧握着柱间的手。柱间甩开了他，定定看着晴树与小鹤，慢慢的走过去。  
　　  
　　“辉夜，还没来吗？”不知谁说了这一句，随后庭院里格外的安静。  
　　  
　　晴树的哭声已经转为了低泣，扉间走过去，让他放下小鹤，处理尸体的事情，应该交有专业的入殓师。入殓师会帮助修复一下死者的仪容，让他们尽量体面的下葬。  
　　  
　　宇智波一族的人在晴树到一旁休息时，检查着小鹤的遗体，他们面面相觑，最后更加的沉默，然后偷偷望着柱间的神色，试图在柱间的脸孔上找到这个故事的答案。  
　　  
　　这些对于柱间都不是那么重要了，他此时甚至觉得自己是否也变成了幽魂中的一员。他看到晴树放下小鹤的尸体，小鹤的手垂放在地上，有人将白布覆盖上去。白色的布和那身犹带血迹的衣服形成了强烈的对比，当白布整个蒙上小鹤的尸首时，柱间感觉到自己的呼吸就像是被一双无形的手给攥着。  
　　  
　　这是怎样残酷的事情？同一天面对两次的死亡。  
　　  
　　“柱间大人、柱间大人！”宇智波镜看到柱间脸色苍白，身形摇摇欲坠。  
　　  
　　他的声音吸引了所有人的注意，柱间在众人的视线之中昏了过去。  
　　  
　　当柱间醒来的时候，听到女孩子的声音。他睁开眼睛，半晌才反应过来，自己被人抬回房间，他睡在内室，外面隐约传来桃子的声音，柱间却没有坐起身。他只是望着天花板，疲惫如潮水般将他淹沒。  
　　  
　　如果只是心伤便能致人死地，或许他早已经是亡魂也说不定。  
　　  
　　这时，桃子从屏风后探进头来，她看到柱间睁开眼睛，便凑了上来。她模样怯生生地，虽然不知道家里发生了什么事情，但是终归是惊动到她。  
　　  
　　“母亲，你醒啦。”她边说着边爬过来。  
　　  
　　柱间抱着她，摸着她细软的头发，想到他今天上午还在同斑说着，要一起带着桃子归隐，不由悲从中来。这人世间的离别来的这样突然，最让人后悔的便是在离别之前，他们才吵完架。  
　　  
　　命运怎么可以这样的无情。  
　　  
　　柱间抱着桃子，他拥抱的力度让女孩子有些不安，她抬起头，问着柱间：“父亲呢？”在她的印象里，斑和柱间总是形影不离的。  
　　  
　　柱间的眼睛酸涩得不行，他感觉到喉头哽咽，该说出的话一句也没办法说出口。  
　　  
　　“母亲，父亲呢？”桃子有些奇怪。  
　　  
　　“父亲，父亲……出去了。”柱间说道，他抱着桃子，不希望自己表现出什么异常，他没办法再应付女儿的下一遍发问，好在桃子得到了答案，安稳的坐在柱间的怀里，她捏着柱间的手掌，似乎从中得到了快乐。  
　　  
　　柱间只能扶着她的头发，他默默流着眼泪，却不敢发出声音，那点滴的泪水没入到桃子的发丝里。  
　　  
　　桃子玩腻了柱间的手指，便同他聊天：“母亲，父亲什么时候回来？”  
　　  
　　柱间感觉到自己的喉头被哽到，他深呼吸一口气，说道：“父亲，很快就回来……”  
　　  
　　“有多快呢？”桃子问的一派天真。  
　　  
　　“很快、很快。”柱间轻声说着，桃子对这个话题，总算没有再刨根问底，她依偎着柱间，因为本就是夜晚了，她汲取着柱间的体温，不知不觉就睡了过去。她那张苹果似的脸庞，还是那么无忧无虑，睡梦的时候，嘴角还带着一丝甜笑。  
　　  
　　柱间为她掖上被角，自己披上了外套。他推开窗户，外面已经是弦月当空，寂寥的夜空里只有一弯孤月垂在天际。柱间抱着自己的胳膊，寒意笼罩着他的周身，方才似乎已经哭干了他的眼泪，此时除了两眼的酸涩，他一无所有。  
　　  
　　这漫漫长夜，如何才能消磨，他的脑海中全是今日白天的场景挥之不去。斑死了，小鹤也死了，辉夜不知道去向。他曾经以为的幸福，就像是泡沫中的幻梦，竟然倾覆得迅雷不及掩耳。  
　　  
　　柱间拢着衣服，跌坐在地上，冰凉的月色爬上他的脚踝。那张不曾为时光而衰老太多的脸庞，眼睛却已经失去了光辉。  
　　  
　　他已经不想活了。  
　　  
　　屏风内的桃子发出梦中的呓语，她低声嘟囔着，带着孩童的稚气，使得柱间猛然清醒过来，他转过头看着屏风的方向，心却越发的沉了。  
　　  
　　他如果死了，那么桃子该怎么办？  
　　  
　　难道让她失去父亲之后，再失去自己的母亲吗？  
　　  
　　理智和死意在柱间的脑子里拉扯着，他无法逃遁，只能紧紧抓着自己的衣襟，感觉着胸口一阵阵的紧缩，那里每一下的跳动都是生者的苦痛。  
　　  
　　柱间忘记这一夜是怎样度过的，当破晓的曙光从天空的一角亮起的时候，庭院里开始发出了响动声。他们要在这个时候，将棺木抬到宇智波府邸，布置灵堂，还有通知其他的人。  
　　  
　　柱间穿好衣服走出房间，看到同样眼下青黑的晴树，他正在同宇智波镜指挥着众人，脸色沉得厉害。柱间走了过去，看着黑沉的棺木，清晨的园景本来十分清丽，同这黑沉的棺木形成了鲜明的对比。柱间恍惚走到两抬棺木的中间，他抚摸着斑的那具，棺盖此时还没有合上，遗容不雅的斑最终脸上蒙着一层白布，柱间看不到熟悉的眉眼，他只能攀着棺木的一边，凝视着斑。  
　　  
　　晴树看着柱间，说道：“母亲，现在该送到宇智波那里了。”  
　　  
　　“我陪你们一起。”  
　　  
　　晴树拿柱间无可奈何，他看了一眼宇智波镜，后者点了点头，于是晴树一挥手，说道：“我们走吧。”  
　　  
　　柱间扶着棺木，为了不惊动村子里的其他人，他们走的是十分偏僻的小路，因为都是忍者抬棺，所以脚步很快。  
　　  
　　不一会，就到了宇智波府邸那里。玲子正在那里指挥着建造棚屋，她看到棺木之后，捂着嘴没有压抑自己的悲伤，迎来看着小鹤的棺木。小鹤的遗容被打理妥当，看上去仿佛睡过去一般，她扶着棺木的一边，将它们送到宽敞的道场。  
　　  
　　棺木安置好之后，玲子跪着哭了会，才被人扶起来。  
　　  
　　晴树走到她跟前，低声问她：“辉夜呢？”  
　　  
　　玲子没有说话，只是摇着头，晴树的脸色因此变得更加难看。  
　　  
一旁的宇智波镜说道：“没有办法，看来这一场葬礼不太好办了……”

　　  
　　幕四九四

宇智波宅邸里，这两日廊道上都是祭奠死者的香火味道。勉强停灵几日，找了僧侣超度着，有仆人们眼看着这样萧索的场景黯然抹泪，连原本园中开得正好的花朵，都在这个时候显得不解人情。

在一个淫雨霏霏的上午，在道场中停放七日的两具棺木，在默然无语的人们陪伴下，缓缓抬向宇智波家祖坟的位置。  
　　  
　　因为人心惶惶，这次前来送灵的人中混杂着些千手家的人手。千手桃华、千手香都跟在柱间的身后，而旋涡水户则扶着柱间一同朝那里走去，她们路上谁也不曾开口说话。  
　　  
　　山路有些崎岖，因为雨水的缘故，甚至让地面有些打滑。  
　　  
　　柱间走在众人之中，在他的视线之内，戴着兜帽的众人，还有前方笼罩的雾气，他们就像是走在黄泉的道路上。棺木随着人们的走动而摇摆着，柱间扶着棺，冰凉的棺木上还有水不时的淌落。  
　　  
　　他在送斑最后一程，之后，就是黄土隔绝了阴阳，再要相见的时候，不是梦魂之中，就是百年之后。柱间随着斑的棺木走着，越是最后一段路，心中越是有着无数想要诉说的话语，他哽咽在喉，手指不时轻抚着棺木。  
　　  
　　旁人将柱间的动作落入眼中，心中也很是复杂，对于辉夜做下的事情，柱间作为母亲没有只字片语。但是看他如今的模样，也不忍心再苛责什么，这纠缠的恩怨最苦涩的一味还是柱间在品尝。  
　　  
　　柱间精神恍惚地跟随着队伍，直到棺木停止了摆动，才惊觉已经到了墓园，  
　　  
　　斑的墓室这几天草草修好了，遵照他生前的意愿，同田岛的位置隔着很远，小鹤的坟冢就在斑的左近。柱间站在一旁，看着棺木被放入挖好的坑中，第一抔土本该由子女来动手，可晴树已经过继到千手家，桃子还是个五岁的女童，这个责任就落在宇智波镜的手上。然而宇智波镜让众人避开，最终将铲子交给了柱间。  
　　  
　　“柱间大人，这件事情没有人会说出去的。”他说道。  
　　  
　　柱间站在墓穴旁，黑沉的棺木遮掩了斑破败的尸体，就连棺钉都已经封死，这样就透不出丝毫的气味。  
　　  
　　他手拿着土，却怎么也舍不得抛下。他看着棺木，生与死之隔如此的残酷，他得不到一丁点的回应。  
　　  
　　“斑，我这几天都在反复想着，不如就同你一道离去……可是当桃子拉着我衣袖的时候，就想着她还这样小，少了你的照拂后，便只剩下我和晴树。她懂事之后，是否会怨恨我的无情……”柱间跪在墓穴旁轻声说着，“你是否会责怪我，说和你同葬，却还留恋着人世。”  
　　  
　　斑已经无法回答他，能回答他的人只有自己。  
　　  
　　柱间的眼泪滑过脸庞，没入到土中，他轻声说道：“你等等我，等到桃子大了，有人从我的手中牵过她的手，替我照顾她一生的时候，我就来陪你。”  
　　  
　　风声呜咽，细雨扑在柱间的脸上，带来一丝的凉意。  
　　  
　　柱间跪在那里，撒下第一抔土，一旁的人看到他说完了最后的话，便过来陪着他一起将斑的棺木掩埋。层层的土掩盖着棺木，没过了棺盖，最后成了土丘。他们又转到小鹤的墓穴旁，站在一旁的晴树看着宇智波镜代替他撒下土，便自己轻轻抛了一把土落在棺木上。  
　　  
　　雨越下越大，冲刷出一道道的泥流。他们好不容易才完成了这件工作，带着浑身的泥水回到村子里。柱间淋了雨之后，不免身体就有些发热，他没有回到别院去，那里充斥着太多过于美好的回忆，他反而待在宇智波那空旷的府邸之中，能感到一丝的慰藉。因此这几天，都将桃子寄宿在扉间那里，而和晴树住在这里。  
　　  
　　这里的痛苦回忆，或许才是他的归宿。  
　　  
　　因为热症，柱间的脸色不太好看，千手香离开之前，替他开了方子，让玲子给他煎煮药物。柱间休息在房间里，过了些时间，玲子替他送来了药。  
　　  
　　玲子手捧着托盘，慢慢的走近屋内。她看着柱间脸色苍白的倚靠在软垫上，便低头膝行过去。她有些忐忑不安，等深吸一口气之后，才从怀中掏出一个盒子，低头推送到柱间的面前。  
　　  
　　“柱间大人，这个是辉夜少爷交给您的东西。”她送完东西，心里不免害怕，如果不是辉夜的威胁，她根本不会来递送着这东西。现在族内的大家都知道，他就是凶手，是注定要被通缉的人。  
　　  
　　柱间死死盯着那个匣子，他抬起头，发现玲子正紧张得看着自己。柱间伸过手，拿起匣子，手中并没有什么重量，只是当匣子倾斜的时候，柱间感觉到里面轻微的滚动。柱间的脸变得更加苍白，就如同透明一样。  
　　  
　　“这是他给我的？”  
　　  
　　“是的。”  
　　  
　　“他有说什么吗？”柱间轻声说道，他的声音没有一点力量，就如同整个人都被悲伤充溢。  
　　  
　　玲子咽了口唾沫，说道：“他说，您是否愿意看在这份东西的份上，原谅他……”  
　　  
　　柱间看着匣子，手指微微颤抖，他知道这里面是什么，也正因为知道反而更加难以忍受。  
　　  
　　下一刻，柱间就把匣子丢到了玲子的面前，说道：“告诉他，我不会收，我这辈子……也不会想要再见到他。”  
　　  
　　“柱间大人。”玲子看着那个匣子，面露为难，她不知道该怎么把这句话带到。  
　　  
　　柱间看着跌落在地上的匣子，一股悲意涌上心头，这世间最难割舍的究竟是什么？他作为母亲，难道能向自己的儿子报复吗？辉夜执意将这样的结果呈现在他的面前吗？  
　　  
　　“让他收回去，收回去！”柱间低吼道。  
　　  
　　他捂着自己的眼睛，终究还是躺在软垫上，玲子听到外面的脚步声，连忙将匣子收好，走进来的人是晴树，他看了一眼玲子之后，走到柱间的面前，说道：“母亲，怎么了？”  
　　  
　　柱间没有说话，他捂着嘴巴，怕自己哽咽的哭声脱口而出。  
　　  
　　玲子低下头，说道：“柱间大人……这是伤心过度。”  
　　  
　　“母亲……别难过，还是先喝药吧。”晴树跪坐在柱间的旁边，将汤药吹凉，放到柱间的唇边。柱间靠着他，喝了几口汤药之后，便撇过头。  
　　  
　　那股苦涩的味道在口中泛开，让柱间说不出的难受。晴树看着柱间，将汤药放到一边，柱间下意识抓着他的手，没有说话。  
　　  
晴树拍着柱间的手，询问道：“母亲这是怎么了？”他看着柱间的神情，宽慰着柱间，“母亲，好好休息。”  
　　柱间还有些不安，他看着辉夜，想到那两具埋下的棺木。小鹤死了，他不能让晴树也步了他们的后尘。他不说话，只是拉着晴树的手，晴树看着他这几日因为没有睡好而布着血丝的眼睛，说道：“母亲，把药喝完，好好睡吧。”

“晴树，今晚就在这里睡下吧。”柱间说道。

晴树看着柱间，最后缓缓点头道：“好吧，那母亲先把药喝完吧。”他喂了柱间汤药，就让侍女进来替自己铺床，柱间睡在屏风之内，他便隔着屏风陪伴着柱间。  
听着屏风外的呼吸声，柱间这才觉得心里踏实许多，至少晴树在这里。  
药渐渐发挥起作用，柱间因为难以抵抗的睡意而渐渐睡去。睡在屏风外的晴树听着柱间恢复平缓的呼吸，慢慢坐起身。  
他的动作悄无声息，只在拉开门扉的时候，有些微的声响。走出房间的晴树，眼神冷得如同冰一样。  
　　  
　　  
在夜幕的遮掩下，玲子揣着怀中的盒子来到林中。这里距离木叶并不远，只是相当的隐蔽，漆黑的夜里，林中的路难走，玲子不免摔了几次，她心中默数着经过的树木，当快要临近约定的位置时，她停下脚步，月夜下戴着眼罩的辉夜正靠在树上，朝她望了一眼之后，玲子浑身战栗。

 

她觉得辉夜如今太过陌生了。

这种陌生感，是从昨天看到辉夜时就有的感觉——她就是在那时得到那个要求给柱间的盒子。

因为宅子里人心惶惶，她不得不承担起比以往更繁重的工作，一方面安抚人心，一方面替主人家筹备着守孝时的一应物品。当经过巷子的时候，她感觉到后颈一疼，醒来的时候，面前就站着戴着眼罩的辉夜。

她从来没有见过辉夜那么差的脸色，血色从他的脸上失去，她找不到过去疼爱的那个孩子的影子。但是，她也仍然相信，辉夜掳走她，一定是有事情要求她做。

然后，她就得到了那个盒子，她不敢打开它，只是没有拿正，就能感觉到里面有什么东西滚动着，那感觉让玲子只觉得浑身战栗。

“将这个交给母亲。如果母亲收下了，就代表他原谅了我。”那时，辉夜轻声说着，“母亲从来都是最疼爱我的，对吗？”说着，辉夜用仅存的那只眼睛看着她，而她只能点头。

尽管她的内心是否定的。  
得到她答复的辉夜轻轻的笑了，如果不是瞎了只眼睛，他弯起的眼睛仿佛还是那个俊美的青年。

回想那个神态的辉夜，让玲子有哭泣的冲动。

 

“母亲收下了吗？”辉夜的问话打断了玲子的回忆，这让她的脸色顿时苍白起来。  
　　  
　　玲子的手颤抖得伸向怀中，看到她的动作，辉夜苍白的脸失去了最后的血色。然后，他看到匣子被玲子掏出，她送到辉夜的手上，不敢多说一句话。辉夜看着被退回的匣子，忍不住握紧了拳头，他看着不安的玲子，最终说道：“所以，他不原谅我？母亲，他对你说了什么？”  
　　  
　　玲子摇了摇头，不敢说。  
　　  
　　辉夜脸色一变，抓着她的胳膊将她拽起来，用仅剩的那只眼看着她：“你告诉我！”他的眼睛在此时变成了轮回眼，那漩涡一样的瞳孔让玲子心生惶恐，为什么会这样，为什么辉夜会变成这样？  
　　  
　　她被捏得脸色苍白，低下头，说出柱间讲的话：“柱间大人说，他永远都不会原谅你，他也完全不想再见到你，这东西……他不会收。”  
　　  
辉夜看着玲子，那张脸上的神情眨眼间变得疯狂，他一把推开了玲子，看着手中的匣子，放声狂笑起来：“母亲，他竟然记恨我，这眼睛……是父亲的东西，他为什么不收！他难道就这么爱那个畜生吗？！”辉夜的笑声回荡在漆黑的林中，那状似癫狂的样子让玲子难受得厉害。

于是，她鼓起勇气说道：“辉夜少爷，柱间大人并没有那么无情！他虽然没有收下这东西，可是……您却可以远走高飞，他会为您承担下所有的罪责的！”

哪怕恐惧已经占据了她的内心，她也不希望辉夜错过这点，她希望辉夜能够明白柱间的矛盾，明白柱间在他做下这累累血案后仍然留存的情感。

“他哪里也去不了！他今晚就会死。”

夜色中的辉夜脸上泪痕在月光下格外鲜明，最终他停止了笑声，看着林子里出现的另外一个人。  
　　  
　　那个人是晴树，他换上了忍装，一双眼睛死死盯着辉夜。  
　　  
　　“千手晴树，你是跟着她来到的吗？”他看着朝自己走过来的晴树，手中已经握紧了武器，“你也来了，就像你那个蠢弟弟一样。”  
　　  
　　“住口。”晴树忍无可忍地说道，“你不配提起他。”  
　　  
　　辉夜冷笑一声，说道：“你们都是杂种，对我来说，没有什么区别。”他深吸一口气，开始变成仙人模式，“你既然来了，就不要回去了。”  
　　  
　　晴树没有说话，他看着已经变成仙人模式的辉夜，慢慢开始结着木遁的印。  
　　  
　　就让这一切都结束吧。  
　　  
　　他们之间的仇，已经再也不可解。  
　　  
　　幕四九五  
　　  
　　柱间在梦中醒来，他醒来时看到了凉如水的夜色，静静的洒在他的被上。  
　　  
　　他慢慢坐起身，感觉到此刻一切都如此的静谧，就像是死亡，就像是时间暂停。  
　　  
　　他看着自己的枕边，身旁的位置格外冰凉，他下意识抱着自己的双臂，听着自己一下又一下的心跳。近来，他时常这样，感觉到周遭的一切对自己而言，都渐渐失去了意义。  
　　  
　　痛苦才是真正如影随形的存在。  
　　  
　　外面传来隐约的震动，这轻微的震动引起了柱间的注意。他站起身，顺手抓着自己的外套走了出去。在这一刻，他的心狂跳起来，晴树格外平静的面容出现在他的脑海中。  
　　  
　　是的，这几天来，作为一个深爱着弟弟的兄长，晴树似乎平静地有些过分了。这也让柱间的心头不安，他担心晴树去做什么傻事。  
　　  
　　柱间穿好衣服，下意识去找同样居住在家里的晴树。他去了晴树的房间，看到的是空无一人的床位。这个事实瞬间击破柱间的心防，他立刻跃身站在宇智波家最高的一处，眺望着震动来源的地方。不安的感觉越发的清晰，柱间下意识朝那里而去，当他离开木叶的范围时，震动也越来越强烈。可想而知，会有其他人觉察到这里的问题。  
　　  
　　“晴树、晴树你在哪里？！”面对漆黑的森林，柱间放声喊着晴树的名字，他听到黑夜里的窸窣声，听到野兽经过林间的声响，他朝着震动的来源而去，试图找到晴树真正的位置。  
　　  
　　“柱间大人，是你吗？”玲子的声音传来了。  
　　  
　　她跌跌撞撞的从黑暗中跑出，衣服和手上都是石头、树枝刮蹭出的痕迹。柱间一把扶住她，说道：“怎么回事？”  
　　  
　　“柱间大人，他们打起来了……”  
　　  
“就在森林里……”

“快去救救辉夜少爷，晴树少爷……”  
　　  
她抓着柱间的衣服疯狂地说道，显然内心也矛盾至极，那两个都是她照看大的孩子，如今他们生死相拼，她的精神早已经崩溃了。

柱间看着她，说道：“我知道了……你去通知扉间。”  
　　  
　　他朝着动静越来越大的地方追去，深夜里的木叶，已经有几家灯火隐约亮起。柱间更不敢耽误着，他朝着森林中赶去，月光照着他前行的路，他飞快的在枝头掠过，满心的惶恐。  
　　  
他恐惧着他们会分出胜负，这意味着他们之中，至少会有一个人死去。

　　  
　　晴树的眼前，查克拉爆炸产生的光芒令他的双目都为之一黑，眩晕感和失血的无力笼罩着他。  
　　  
　　“可恶……”晴树跌落在地上，侧过头咳出血，他勉强撑起身，但是很快辉夜的一脚让他撞在树干上，晴树顺着树干滑落下来，奄奄一息倚靠着他。他勉强睁开眼，眼前都是被血布满的血红，就在刚才，他差一点点就赢了。  
　　  
　　可是，谁又能想到，辉夜竟然还有这样的后招。  
　　  
　　“……我赢了，父亲，是我赢了。”辉夜喃喃自语着，他握着自己胸前的查克拉水晶——那是柱间给他的，正是这件事物让他在生死关头险胜了晴树一筹。但他并没有比晴树好多少，只是勉强站着，他踢晴树的那一脚已经耗尽他仅剩不多的力气。他视线逡巡着，半瞎的独眼只能勉强找到晴树的身影。  
　　  
　　“你也活不了多久……”晴树再度呕出一口血，他死死盯着辉夜，眼中满是仇恨。  
　　  
　　辉夜毫不在意他的仇恨，说道：“可是……我赢了。而你，不过和你弟弟……一样……枉送性命。”辉夜感觉到自己体力流失得厉害，正如晴树所说，他活不了多久了。每说一句话，他都能感觉到血在更快的离开自己的身体，而死之前，如果是跟斑的杂种在一起，就太煞风景了。辉夜对着晴树说道：“你就在这里等候死亡……向你泉下的父亲诉说失败吧……”说完，他头也不回的转身离去。  
　　  
　　而晴树听到他的话语，目眦欲裂，可是他的四肢已经无法动弹，只能望着仇人慢慢消失在林中。  
　　  
在这个时刻，晴树不免想起小鹤，眼泪冲刷着他满布血污的脸孔：“小鹤，我没有给你报仇……兄长……对不起你……”他低声哭泣着，森林里的夜枭拍打着翅膀飞过。

他无比的思念着自己的兄弟，那个他从小相伴的孩子，他的弟弟本来可以过得更加自由，如果不是因为桃子的穿裙仪式，他可以避开这场风波，避开这场死劫。

然而，这一切都是他的空想。

他唯一的安慰，或许就是他很快就可以去找小鹤了。  
　　  
　　就在这时，他听到草丛里的响动声。  
　　  
　　“是谁？！”晴树警惕道。  
　　  
　　“是我！晴树！真的是你……”柱间冲了过来，落在他身前，看到晴树满身的伤口，柱间暗自倒吸一口冷气。他连忙撕下自己的衣摆替晴树包扎，心里焦急万分，他身上并没有带什么伤药。  
　　  
　　大量失血已经让晴树的忍服上都是血，晴树看着柱间焦急的神情，用尽全身的力气推开柱间要为自己包扎的手，说道：“不用……白费力气了。”  
　　  
　　“不要说话。你的伤药呢？”  
　　  
　　“哪里……有什么伤药……”晴树看着柱间，那张紧绷严肃的脸上透着一丝慌乱，他忍不住露出了嘲讽的笑容，“何必呢，火影大人。”  
　　  
　　听到晴树疏离的称呼，柱间替晴树包扎的动作一僵，他没有说话，晴树靠在树干上，他从来没有到这样的地步，感觉到身体很重，自己的精神却是轻飘飘的。他甚至没有再说话的力气，柱间知道为什么晴树会这样带着怨气，如果不是他的纵容和失察，或许晴树不会落得这样的地步。  
　　  
　　“对不起，晴树……对不起……”柱间只能替晴树包扎，试图止住他动脉的失血。  
　　  
　　晴树听着柱间的道歉，心中更加烦躁，他已经是将死的人了，短短的人生之中，不知道听过多少次这样的抱歉。然而，道歉也只是道歉，没有任何实质上的进展。  
　　  
　　晴树轻声说道：“已经晚了。太晚了。我真后悔，当初相信了你……相信你会保护我和小鹤。”他无力地靠在树干上，“小鹤他死了，我也要死了……”晴树哽咽道，眼泪混着血从他的脸庞滑落。  
　　  
　　“……晴树，不要说了。”柱间又撕下衣服的一道，他光是看到从晴树身体里流出的血渐渐变少，就觉得心惊肉跳。  
　　  
“不……我不说，就没机会了……”晴树低声说道，“你就是这样偏爱着他。他是你的第一个孩子，我和小鹤什么都不是……就算是父亲、小鹤都死了。你还想着包庇他……”他看着柱间一瞬间苍白的脸色，冷笑着往一旁吐了口血沫，他第一次这样不屑地看着柱间，“玲子说得一点都没错。只要他远走高飞，你就会承担下这一切……村子里的问责、我的怨恨……”晴树一字一句道，“我恨你，为什么我和小鹤会是你的孩子……”

如果他和小鹤的父母，只是最平常的人家，他们会有平庸但安宁的一生，他会看到自己的弟弟娶亲生子，他短短的人生之中不用承担着那么多恶意。  
　　  
　　晴树的眼泪和鲜血混合在一起，他看着柱间，看着他停滞的动作，看着他近乎悲哀、崩溃的神情。  
　　  
　　他的心痛快吗？  
　　  
晴树看着柱间的神情。柱间已经濒临崩溃了，他第一次看到柱间为自己流了那么多的眼泪，他第一次感觉到柱间的手是那么的温暖。

只是他太冷了，又那么的疲倦，心口因为自己的话语而隐隐作痛。说出口的话，也无法再收回。  
　　  
　　“别说了，晴树……我带你回去。”柱间哽咽道。  
　　  
　　“我回不去了……母亲。”晴树轻声说道，“认清现实吧。我会死……好在，他也要死了。”  
　　  
　　“你说什么？”柱间只觉得浑身发冷，大脑紧跟着一片空白，“你再说一遍。”  
　　  
　　“兄长……”及时来到的扉间看到柱间近乎失态的发问着。  
　　  
晴树看着柱间的失态，露出了了然的笑容——他知道这是柱间的死穴。

他已经没有力气为伤害到柱间而感到快意，晴树疲倦道：“如果你来得及，或许能见他最后一面……”  
　　  
　　下一刻，柱间的身体动了起来，他后退了两步。然后下意识望向月光下有血迹的地方，是的，那里有他一开始忽视的血迹。他以为……这里的血腥味都来自于晴树，却原来也是辉夜的血吗？  
　　  
　　柱间顺着血迹，疯狂的朝着辉夜离去的方向跑去。而在他的身后，晴树近乎绝望地看着他离去的背影，他闭上眼睛，感觉到一双温暖的手握着他——是扉间。  
　　  
　　晴树替自己觉得可怜、委屈，他用着最后一点力气，回握扉间，道：“这就是答案……扉间叔叔，这就是唯一的答案。你看看母亲，所有人……在他的心目中都比不过一个辉夜。”他的眼泪顺着眼角滑落，扉间握紧了他，哽咽得失语。  
　　  
　　这是他寄予厚望的孩子，而此刻，性命却如同风中之烛。就连最后的时刻，都是满怀着遗憾。  
　　  
　　“……晴树，你还有我，我陪着你。”  
　　  
“扉间叔叔……”晴树看着扉间，勉强露出一点微笑，他看着扉间已经泛红的眼睛，渐渐阖上了眼睛。

他活得那么累，终于可以休息了。他要去找自己的弟弟，同他说对不起，而在那里，他一定能够再次见到自己的父亲。

 

　  
　　黑暗中，柱间追逐着血迹。他看到了被摧毁殆尽的枝干，看到查克拉造成的巨大破坏，最后，他在月色的指引下看到了一个扶着树干勉强站立的背影。  
　　  
刚刚还在奔跑的柱间停下了脚步，他看着蜿蜒到背影脚下的血迹，心头一阵阵发慌。

柱间慢慢接近着辉夜，低头却看到地上斑驳的血迹。  
　　  
他感觉到一阵晕眩，那么多的血，将土地都染成了暗红色。

 

“……你是不是要死了？”

柱间几乎找不到自己的声音。他的话语，只要风轻轻一吹，就能消散在风中，成为难明其意的呓语。

他不敢接近辉夜，害怕自己的手触碰上去，这个背影就会倒下，他不敢太大声，生怕自己会成为熄灭蜡烛的最后一缕风。  
　　在柱间的心中，只有焦急和悲伤在啃噬着他的心。他知道死亡近在咫尺，越是接近，越是心慌。他在畏惧，畏惧辉夜的死，他怯懦了，只敢轻轻唤着他。

 

　　“……母亲，你肯原谅我吗？”就在柱间以为辉夜死去时，辉夜忽然开口了。他的声音虚弱而低沉，柱间听到声音，立刻停下了脚步，他望着辉夜近在咫尺的背影，一言不发。  
　　  
　　斑死了，小鹤死了，晴树也死了。他不能回答这个问题。  
　　  
　　“……母亲，你是不是忘记父亲了？”辉夜继续问道，他的脚下又淅沥沥地滴下鲜血。那些血让柱间感到晕眩，作为母亲，他应该给辉夜丁点的希望，可是他不能。  
　　  
　　问题似乎耗尽了辉夜的气力，他跪在地上，低着头，另外一只手扶着自己的腹部，身体蜷缩着就要倒下。在这一刻，柱间终于压抑不住，他抱住了辉夜，然后看到辉夜胸口那巨大的伤口，它们甚至已经流不出血了，而他给辉夜用来救命的那枚坠子，已经黯淡无光。柱间又痛又惊，他抱着辉夜跌坐在地上，无声的哭着，将辉夜的身体抱在了怀里。  
　　  
　　柱间的怀抱带给辉夜一点温暖，他轻吐一口气。一手紧紧握着柱间怀抱自己的那只手，一手伸出摸索着柱间——他的眼睛已经看不见了。他的手上有太多的血，以至于他感觉不到柱间的眼泪，辉夜心中焦急又迷茫，柱间抱着他，是要原谅他吗？可是柱间为什么不跟他说话？

　　辉夜只能徒然睁着无神的独眼，看着再也看不见的柱间，再次问道：“……母亲，你是不是恨我了？”然而柱间依旧没有回答他。

辉夜得不到自己的答案，心中更急，他伸手扒着自己的胸口，让匣子从他的衣襟中滚落出来，辉夜用尽最后的力气将它送到柱间的面前，催促道，“母亲……收下它……这是父亲的、父亲的……我拿回它了……”

辉夜声嘶力竭着，这是他一生的执念。

他永远记得，那天斑拿走了父亲的眼睛，践踏了父亲的尊严……他怎么配用那双眼睛望着他的母亲那么多年！

如今，他终于将这双失落多年的眼睛抢回来，只要柱间能够收下，那么他的家就没有破碎。

那些屈辱的记忆都会得到洗刷。

一切都恢复到了最初的起点。

“母亲，这是……父亲的眼睛啊……”辉夜绝望的说着，他已经流不出眼泪，就连血也几近干涸。他只能抓紧自己生命中短暂的刹那，将自己的心声倾吐，“母亲，你收下吧……”  
　　  
柱间喉头哽咽着，却始终没有吭声。他感觉到沾满鲜血的手抚摸着自己的脸，每一下都像是凌迟着他的心。感情的天秤上，一方是辉夜的命，一方是三条命，他怎么能够回答？

辉夜的手紧握着那个小小的盒子，那是他长久以来的执念与愿想。  
　　  
　　“母亲……收下它吧……”辉夜呢喃着，空洞的眼睛失去了最后的神采，只有一滴血泪从他的眼中滑落。下一刻，那抚摸着柱间的手，无力滑落，跌落在尘土之中。  
　　  
　　“辉夜……？”

柱间的手颤抖得抚摸在辉夜的面颊上，他触摸着辉夜的身体，嘴唇无声地颤抖着。辉夜的胸口不再如同破旧的风箱一般起伏，一时间林子空寂得可怕，只有柱间的颤抖和呜咽的风声。

柱间甚至无法从这片死寂中回过神，就在刚才，他的孩子还在开口诉说着，可是，为什么没了，都没了……

而他最终没法给辉夜想要的回答，给予辉夜的只有绝望的沉默。

柱间握着冰冷的手放在脸颊边。死亡来得这样快，只是一个呼吸，辉夜就死在他的怀中。潮水般的绝望朝他涌来，将他眨眼间淹没，一股寒气笼罩着周身，即便是在战场上与死神擦肩而过时，他也没有这样宛如灭顶的感觉。

辉夜，是他第一个孩子，也是他最珍爱的那个孩子。他还能记起那小小拳头握着自己指尖时，那心头泛出的感动。

如今，这个孩子死去了。

柱间僵硬着身体，呼吸进的每一口空气进入到肺中，都是那么的寒冷，如同刀锋一样，在他的胸腔中搅动着。他发不出任何声音，泪水从眼眶中滚落，滴溅在辉夜的脸上，柱间紧紧搂着他，想要将辉夜揉进自己的骨血里。他的嘴唇落在辉夜也被血液浸润的发丝上，柱间不顾血液抹在自己的脸上，用脸颊摩挲着他渐渐冰冷的孩子。

柱间哭泣着，他之前的牙关咬得太紧，此时就像是遗忘了如何开口一样，绝望而静默的哭泣着。

他的辉夜走了。带着无法释怀的悲伤离去了，而他则是那个狠心的母亲，就连最后的愿望也不肯实现。

夜是那么的冷，风声又是那么的凄苦。

当扉间来到这里的时候，眼前的场景让人望而却步，他的兄长正抱着辉夜恸哭着。扉间已经身心俱疲，背上的晴树冷冰冰的，而他的兄长在他眼前，似乎是要将所有的生命力都发泄在这场悲泣之中。

扉间无力地跪在土地上，他也不知道自己是否还有余力，将自己的兄长从绝望的深渊中拽出。

呜咽的风声也没法给他答案。

柱间哭干了自己的眼泪，这连日的悲哀将他整个人彻底耗尽了。此时此刻，他能用来表达悲伤的，也只是同辉夜紧紧相拥着——这个孩子走前，是那样的冷，而他没有给他带来丁点的温暖。

　　这长长的黑夜在柱间的哭泣中走到了尽头，曙光出现在森林的边际，可是千手柱间的曙光，却永远不会再来临。

　　  
　　End  
　　


	19. Chapter 19

　番外一  
上  
　　蜜豆看着飘摇的灯火，烛光随着从窗中灌入的夜风轻摆着，她望着烛光发着呆，等回过神的时候，才发现已经烧了大半截。夜已经深了，庭院里的夜枭都不叫，有的只是夜风撞着窗纸的声音，偶尔的一声响动让人在这样的深夜里忍不住起了鸡皮疙瘩。

　　她的腿已经坐得有些发麻，蜜豆拍着自己大腿的肌肉，撑起身将烛光吹灭。她躺在床榻上，不自觉望着屋里的纸隔扇，柱间很早就睡下了。这几天，柱间都像是丢了魂魄一样，白天幽魂一样的祭祀着死去的人，一入夜的时候就被她们扶到屋里休息。火影的工作在大家的默认之下，已经移交给了扉间，毕竟遭逢这样的不幸之事，没有人能够承受这样的打击。

　　辉夜的棺木还停在宇智波家，即便是泉奈急急忙忙赶回来主持大局，可是辉夜够不够资格迁入族墓这件事情，还是被众人议论着。

　　今天白天的时候就这样争执得快要吵起来，斑的部下和族老们直接拍着桌子对骂着。

她和玲子跪坐在外面，看着门扉里站起来的人影，那些人扭打在一起，争执着辉夜的资格。

谁能想得到，那些族里的大人物争吵起来，也同市井上的人差不了多少。那些不足为外人道的旧事都被他们翻出来争辩着，让她这个坐在门外的侍女，都羞恼得脸颊如同火烤一样。

　　那些争执的吵闹声，几乎要掀翻了整座宅邸，她甚至庆幸柱间那时候并不在当场，这样的过去被粗暴的揭开，任是谁也没办法接受。玲子听着都忍不住抹起眼泪，等到不可开交的时候，她根本听不下去了，转身回到千手家，给柱间传达消息。扉间因为担心柱间，所以从带回晴树和辉夜那天起，就携着柱间回到了千手家，通往别院的门洞也被填补起来，如果不是新上的石灰同周围的颜色不同，看起来就像是那曾经的拱门从没存在过。

　　蜜豆想着白天的事情，怎样都无法入睡，许多往事都不自觉从记忆中浮现出来。这样的惨事发生，伤心的人从来不止千手柱间一个人，她们这些做仆人的，这么多年将心血都投诸在主人相关的人事物上，那流水般的人来来去去，本以为几年前会是个终点，没想到最终还是这个样子。这时候，反而会羡慕起懵懂无知的桃子小姐，孩童的记忆还如同白纸一样，即便是遭遇了悲伤的事情，也不会在记忆中保留太久，儿提时候的记忆最终会在脑海中褪色。她会忘记父亲，忘记哥哥，无忧无虑的进行着成人礼。

　　蜜豆越想越是觉得伤心，眼泪从她的眼中流出，她甚至不想去抹，只是感受着心灵脆弱之时的痛楚。

　　就在这个时候，她忽地听到了纸隔扇里的响动声，有细微的声音在屋内骚动着，抽屉被拉开，有什么正在被撕扯着。蜜豆坐起身，分辨着声音的来源，她坐起身，偷偷将纸隔扇拉开一条缝隙，望着屋子里的清醒。她捂着自己的嘴，看着房间里的柱间拉开抽屉，正在用手扯着一件和服，那黑色的布料，不是柱间惯穿的那几件，衣服的材质本来并不容易那么被扯破，只是柱间没有收敛手上的力道，将它肆意撕扯着。

　　就在这个时候，衣服上的族纹落入蜜豆的眼中。她一时忍不住泪流出声，宇智波的族纹就像是一记重拳打在她的心口。蜜豆推开纸隔扇，手脚并用的爬到柱间的面前，拉着他的手，说道：“柱间大人，这是斑大人的衣服啊……您在做什么？”

　　柱间将她推到一边，说道：“他已经不在了，留着这衣服在橱中有什么用。”他的话语甚至有些平静，可是看着已经被撕扯成碎片的衣服，反而更感觉到他的疯狂。

　　蜜豆手撞在榻榻米上，甚至有些疼，她看着柱间，苦口劝道：“柱间大人，这都是我的错，将斑大人的衣服混了进来……您冷静一点，要责罚就责罚我好了。”她跪在柱间的面前，磕着头，看着碎成一片片的衣料，只觉得心如刀绞。

　　“这件事情，跟你没有关系。”柱间说道。

　　他手上的衣服已经碎裂的差不多，一片片黑布落在地上，因为房中并没有亮起烛光，看上去很快混成了一团。

　　柱间的虎口因为用力而发红，他坐在屉子前，里面已经没有斑的衣物了。柱间伸手拂开那些碎片，看着窗外发呆，蜜豆想触碰他，可是又怕被推开，只能坐在一旁关心着柱间的举动。柱间坐在那里一会，蜜豆的眼睛已经变得干涩，她揉了揉眼睛，柱间却在这个时候站起身，朝着门外走去。蜜豆连忙起身跟着他，看他脚步匆匆向着后院的廊道走去。

　　“柱间大人，您要去做什么？”

　　“不是说了，跟你无关吗！回去！”柱间勃然大怒，蜜豆被他的声势吓到，只能咬着下唇。柱间走的步伐又急又快，踩得地板“咚咚”直响，蜜豆跟着柱间只能祈祷着其他人惊醒的人尽快通知扉间。柱间到了庭院，蜜豆只是穿着袜子，她一咬牙踩在泥土里，地上的碎石和沙子硌着脚很疼，但是蜜豆不敢有丝毫懈怠，紧紧地跟在柱间的身后。

　　柱间直接翻过墙壁到达隔壁，而根本不懂体术的蜜豆只能仰头看着上面的间隔，回头看着千手宅子，已经亮起了烛火，千手扉间很快披着外套跟过来。

　　扉间看到蜜豆给自己指着隔壁的方向，径自翻了过去，等落地之后，就听到了油的味道。火油的味道从宅子里散发出来，扉间心里一慌，就直接冲进屋子里，这是柱间刚好从屋子里出来，同扉间打了个照面。

　　扉间看着柱间手里已经空了的油桶，心口狂跳，开口问道：“兄长……你这是在做什么？”

　　柱间看着他，那双眼睛空洞而没有神采：“扉间，让开。”

　　“兄长……你先说，你这是在做什么？”

　　柱间看着扉间阻拦的意思，说道：“我要把这里烧掉。”

　　烧掉，全部都要烧掉。扉间嗅着油的味道，一步步向后退开，柱间跟着他的指引朝着门外走去。两兄弟站在庭院里，看着这间宅子，柱间从屋子里拿了火折子，直接打开点着了油桶，朝屋子里一丢。火光猛地窜了起来，扉间下意识站在了柱间的面前，但是很快被柱间一言不发的推开。柱间站在最近的位置，看着眼前跃动的火光，火因为火油的缘故，一会儿的功夫蔓延了整座别院，每一间屋子都只有一片火红，一股股的热浪随着夜风朝他们两个人的面上扑来。

　　这样突然而起的火光，甚至惊动了夜间巡逻的其他人。很快有忍者落在庭院里，看到柱间和扉间两个人都在后，直接一愣。

　　扉间深吸一口气，说道：“你们不用担心，我这里会控制火势的。你们负责稳定其他人的情绪就好了。”

　　他交代了两句，巡逻的忍者十分识相地一言不发走了，扉间转过头，看着柱间站在那里。他的兄长，本该是这个世界上最坚强的人，却随着世事的摆弄，到了如今这样的地步。木头在火焰的烤炙下发出毕毕剥剥地声音，当房梁被烧断之后，屋舍也跟着垮下来一大半，火星在这样的声势下四处迸溅，扉间能做的，也只是在一旁指挥着闻声而来的手下控制着火势不向四周扩散。房柱倾颓下来，一阵火舌随着夜风朝着柱间舔来，扉间推着柱间后退了两步，迎着他空洞的眼神，说道：“兄长，够了，房子快要烧完了，回去了。”

　　“还没有烧完，让我看着它烧完。”柱间冷静地说道，火光在他的眼睛中跃动着，他注视着这住了几年，拥有许多回忆的屋舍倒下，内心里甚至找不到多余的感想。他已经诅咒过，怨憎所有人，在午夜梦回之际，看着自己空空如也的掌心，无论他的手指怎样去抓取，都无法紧握着每一个在梦境中出现的人。

　　斑，辉夜，晴树，小鹤，田岛……他们每一个人，他都无法再次触摸，失去的永远不会再回来，他睁开眼睛的时候，陪伴着他的只有一屋的萧索，只有冰冷的夜晚。

　　这样的结局，是不是太残酷了？

　　他做错了什么？他不禁扪心自问。

　　是的，他做错了太多的事情，太多无法挽回的事情，他的感情，他的爱，他的摆荡，他企图紧握着的所有的东西，都在他的贪婪下离开了。

　　这是贪婪的错误吗？

　　还是，都是斑的错。

　　他又想起了斑，想起他被棺木掩盖着的面庞，想起覆盖在他棺木上的黄土，第一抔黄土将他们彻底的隔绝了。

　　如果不是斑，他或许已经回到了千手家，不会有晴树，不会有小鹤，也不会有辉夜的死亡。

　　所以，他坐起身，翻找出那件混杂在自己衣物里的和服，属于斑的和服。他撕扯着它，每撕扯一下，都感觉到心头正受着同样的压力，他多么熟悉这件衣服，记得自己轻轻牵着它的感觉，记得自己从后面拥抱着它的感觉，记得它被脱下时那阵悉悉索索的摩擦声。撕裂的声音，是十分陌生的，撕扯的感觉同样。

　　然而，仅仅是这件衣服还不够。

　　太多了，他和斑之间的东西太多了，多得能够放满一整间屋子。

　　他又想起了那间别院，想起那间度过日日夜夜的屋子，似乎每一处都有他和斑的踪迹。他们一起坐过的长廊，一起漫步过的花径，一起睡过的房屋，每一寸土地上都承载着一段回忆，而如今想想都让他觉得窒息。

　　屋舍烧完的时候，已经是白天的时候，火势渐小，眼前的一切只剩下废墟，许多没有烧完的木头还是焦黑的，扉间看着柱间，提醒他：“兄长，已经烧完了。”

　　柱间过了片刻才回过神，他说道：“我知道了，麻烦你收拾一下。”说完，就朝着千手家走去，扉间看着他的背影，渐渐长出一口气，呢喃道：“烧掉也好……”

　　这些话，自然不会落入到柱间的耳中，柱间回到房间里，听到走廊上的脚步声，桃子已经起床了，看到他之后，就朝他跑了过来。桃子抱着柱间的裤腿，喊着他：“母亲，母亲，抱抱！”

　　她伸出手就要讨抱，柱间看着她，缓缓地蹲下来，他的身上还带着烟火的味道，身上也沾染上不少木头烧完后的飞灰，桃子随手抹了抹柱间的脸，看着一下子灰扑扑的小手，说道：“母亲要洗脸了。”

　　她稚嫩的言语，柱间不忍心不给她只言片语，于是轻声说道：“桃子，我们去洗手吧。”

　　他抱着桃子，带回自己的房间，蜜豆看到他回来了，一身都是烟尘，于是端来了清水让他至少洗把脸。柱间先冲了一下自己的脸，然后替桃子洗了洗手，桃子看着有些脏了的水，贪玩的用小手拨弄着，蜜豆捉回她的手，小声说道：“桃子小姐，可不要玩水了，这水脏。”

　　桃子笑嘻嘻的把两手藏到背后，柱间则在屏风后重新换件干净的衣服，他从屏风后走出来，桃子忽然问他：“母亲，父亲回来了吗？”

　　柱间愣在原地，斑并没有随着别院的烧毁便消失了，他又在桃子的嘴里被提起，桃子看柱间没有回答自己，朝柱间爬过去一点，问着他：“母亲，父亲什么时候回来？”她拉着柱间的裤子撒娇，柱间慢慢的坐下来，于是桃子坐在柱间的怀里，小小的手捏着柱间的手指，继续问着：“母亲上次说过的，父亲，快回来了。”

　　柱间看着她扎着缎带的秀发，手上因为她的触碰而有些发痒，桃子看他还没有回答，就用小指头勾着柱间的手：“母亲，就是斑，斑去哪里了？怎么还没回来？快点跟他说，再不回来，我们就要罚他了！”

　　柱间这时终于回过神，他问：“那我们罚他什么？”

　　“罚他……罚他给桃子买甜食，要粉红色的和服，桃子想要一只狗狗，”桃子随口说道，“要白色的小狗狗，会喝牛奶，会喊妈妈……”

“小狗不会喊妈妈，只会喊桃子。”柱间轻声说道，“桃子还要什么？”

　　“桃子想要斑回来，背着桃子转啊转……”桃子说着就咯咯笑起来，她咬着自己的小指头，砸吧砸吧嘴，柱间抱着她，都不知道自己的魂魄在哪里。

　　蜜豆看柱间这样，就同桃子说道：“桃子小姐，我们去庭院里玩吧。”

　　“母亲去吗？”桃子转头问柱间。

　　“妈妈不去，”柱间说道，他松开了桃子，让桃子跑出自己的怀里，他看着这个几天前还是最幸福的小姑娘，露出一个笑容，“我有些累，桃子替我玩好吗？”

　　桃子走过来，踮起脚想要探着柱间的额头，柱间低下身，让她把手放在自己的额头上：“桃子要玩得开心……”

　　桃子在柱间的下巴上亲了一下，就同蜜豆出去了，留下柱间一个人待在屋子里。柱间双手抱着臂膀，止不住的颤抖，他以为自己烧了房子，就再也听不到斑，再也不用想起有关斑的一切，可是斑还没放下他，斑让桃子看着他。他最小的女儿，用稚嫩的言语询问他，斑呢？斑呢？

　　还好，她没有问哥哥们去哪里了。

　　他不知道该怎么回答她。

　　难道告诉她，父亲和哥哥都死了吗？

　　那会，她又会问，死是什么？

　　死就是放下一切，再也不回来。

　　桃子会哭，哭得很伤心，然而央求着他将他们带回来，不让他们走掉。

　　他做不到。即使他是火影，他也办不到这些，生死是死神的游戏，不是他能涉足的东西。

　　柱间躺倒在榻榻米上，可当他睁眼时，望着天花板，却感觉到说不出的眩晕，周遭的一切看起来都格外的失真，而闭上眼睛，他就看到了夜幕下的火光，感受不到温度，哪怕火舌就要舔在脸上，也感受不到温度。他的心已经冷了，像一块石头，沉甸甸的镶嵌在他的胸膛里，它或许曾经是颗火热的心，可是疼痛如影随形，他疼得厉害了，心就不知不觉变成了不会再疼的石头。

　　他曾经那样爱着自己的女儿，想亲亲她，抱抱她，想为她摘下天上的星星，想挽下一朵最美的花别在她的发间。而如今，他什么也感觉不到了。

　　他只能拖着这颗沉甸甸的石头，活在人世间，哪怕步履蹒跚，他已经不知道自己为什么还要这么狼狈的活着。

　　柱间闭上眼睛，很快就睡着了。

　　

　　宇智波族内的事情，终于有了眉目，无论生前的恩怨如何，在这桩惨事中死去的人最终都在商议下被葬入宇智波的墓园内，也算是各方妥协后的结果。再参加木叶的会议时，泉奈已经是宇智波族长的身份，扉间在座位上看到了泉奈，和记忆中比较起来，泉奈老了许多，法令更深，容貌也憔悴不少，坐在那里的时候，显得十分的颓唐。当初他跟斑之间闹得风风雨雨，如今赶了回来，也没有看出作为最终胜者的快了。泉奈在会议上交代了下宇智波之间的事情，就不再说话，扉间担忧着在家里的柱间，于是不久之后也草草结束了会议。

　　这次是木叶内部的一次危机，千手一族的继承人也死去了，晴树最后的归宿是千手家的族墓，毕竟他已经是千手家的人，想到那个孩子的结局，扉间心里也不好受。

　　散会之后，扉间和泉奈对视彼此一眼之后，就不再看着彼此。

　　叙旧？他们没有什么可叙的。

　　扉间从火影塔回到家里，听到桃子在廊道内跑动的声音，他走了几步，就看到桃子朝自己跑了过来，他蹲下身，桃子甜甜地喊了声叔叔，扉间问道：“桃子，你母亲呢？”

　　“母亲在睡觉，还没有起来呢。”桃子回答道。

　　扉间朝着柱间的屋子去，桃子亦步亦趋跟在他身后，扉间的脚步很轻，桃子觉得很有趣，便也学着扉间脚步轻盈的样子。等到了柱间门口，扉间分开了门扉，透过一线看着柱间，柱间蜷缩着身体躺在那里，一动不动的样子让扉间的心脏一下子提了起来，他拉着桃子的手，先带着她去找蜜豆，蜜豆哄着桃子去吃点心，扉间这才轻轻打开房门，走了进去。

　　扉间感觉到心口被攥紧，他坐在柱间的身旁，将手放在柱间的鼻翼前，感受到微弱的呼吸后，他才长长吐出一口气。他坐在柱间的面前，用手捂着自己的脸孔，他刚才看到柱间一动不动躺在那里时，心里就像是回到那个夜晚一般的害怕。那个夜晚，他就背着晴树急急忙忙去找柱间，看着他抱着辉夜的尸体，整个人完全呆住了。是他拉着柱间，一步步的走回家，他那个夜晚，内心就在恐惧着，他害怕柱间就带着辉夜消失在那个夜晚，去一个他不知道的地方自生自灭。

　　扉间捂着自己的脸孔，等待着心绪渐渐平复下来，他的眼睛微微发红，直勾勾地看着柱间。

　　柱间似乎什么都没有发觉，依旧睡在那里。

　　扉间伸出手，握着他的手，柱间的手摸起来冰冷的，扉间蹲在柱间面前，将他抱起来，带回到房间里，为他盖上被子。

然后，他便一直坐在门口，等候着柱间醒来。

 

下

　　柱间醒来的时候，分不清是在什么时候，他上午的时候睡下，睁开眼的时候，额头疼得厉害，天花板上是烛光照亮的昏黄。他听到屏风外有人在翻阅着书籍，可是他已经无心过问是谁，只是睁开着眼睛，看着天花板上昏黄的光。

　　扉间是发觉柱间的呼吸声变了，才发现他醒来的，他在屏风外，轻声说着：“兄长，你醒来了吗？”

　　“醒来了。”柱间回答道，他因为长时间没有进水而喉咙干涩得很，扉间听到他沙哑的声音，于是推开屏风，给他盛了水进到房间里。

　　柱间坐起身，大口喝着碗里的水，胃部因为空腹而抽搐着，柱间却眉头也不皱，他放下碗，看着扉间，说道：“你怎么在房间里？”

　　“……我静不下心，就来你房间坐坐。”扉间说道。

　　说完这句话，柱间就靠在软垫上，一副什么都不关心的模样坐在那里，他看着自己视线的前方，人就像是失去魂魄一样，让扉间看了心中十分难受。但是，任何安慰的言语，在这个时候都是苍白的。试问有谁会在短短的数日之内，失去那么多重要的人，当旧事被鲜血了断的时候，徒留的只是伤感和无限的悲痛。他说什么话语，都没有用，他能做的也只是看着柱间，让他不要做出傻事。

　　那件事……或许也不能说是傻事，无论是谁遭遇了这样的事情，一死了之都是最为轻松的事情。

　　扉间吞咽了一口唾沫，忽然说道：“泉奈答应让辉夜进族墓了，过两天就可以下葬了。”

　　柱间看了他一眼，说道：“我知道了。”之后，又是沉默，扉间看着柱间放在床前的手，他伸过去手将柱间的手翻过，看到十分明显的掐痕在掌心，扉间跪在柱间的面前，低头说道：“兄长，拜托你，要好好保重你自己。”

　　柱间看向扉间，说道：“我知道了，扉间。”

　　扉间嗓子里哽咽的难受，即便是他这样的男人，在这个时候，都觉得能够放声大哭是一件好事，可是就如同他、如同柱间，那股悲伤的情绪徘徊在胸臆之间，没办法化作眼泪，从体内排出，只会哽在胸口，让心头越发的沉重。

　　扉间找不到方法，他抬头看着柱间的侧脸，看着他苍白干涩的嘴唇，还有空洞的眼神。如果敌人是活物，他大可以使出自己的浑身解数，去杀死他/它，将柱间从桎梏中解救出来。可是当敌人是柱间自己的时候，他什么都做不了，柱间忘不了那些死去的人，忘不了那些发生的事情，哪怕烧了房子，也没有办法将这一切的事情都抹平。

　　“兄长，我很难过……你能陪陪我吗？让我就睡在这个房间里。”扉间说道。

　　柱间道：“你随意吧。”

　　扉间低声说了谢谢，然后转身出门让蜜豆来到房间里收拾自己的床铺，而他自己则走到为晴树布置的灵堂。晴树的棺木也摆放在这里，扉间坐在垫子上，用手捂着自己的脸。他难受极了，只是看着柱间如同行尸走肉的样子，他就难受到了极点，他的兄长为何会变成如今的模样，这个世事究竟对他的兄长做了什么？他就算是怨恨，也找不到怨恨的对象，那些人已经沉埋在黄土之中，徒留着他看着心灵千疮百孔的柱间。

　　扉间忍不住低泣着，他靠在晴树的棺木上，他一手栽培的孩子，如今无法在陪伴他，就连这样的事情，也只有他能够一肩挑起。

　　扉间看着灵堂里如豆的灯火，他擦干净脸，一步步的朝柱间的房间走去，他如今能够做到的，也只有看好柱间。

　　只有这一件事。

　　

　　宇智波镜跟随在泉奈的身后，他们正朝着族墓的位置而去，辉夜的送葬队伍有些寒碜，毕竟斑的部下无论如何也不愿意原谅辉夜的所作所为。为了不引人注意，天刚亮的时候，队伍就出发了，草丛中的露水沾在衣服上，凉飕飕的。队伍在行进中显得十分沉默，宇智波镜将目光放在泉奈身边的孩子身上，约莫十岁大的孩子正忍耐着山路的崎岖，名叫宇智波琉生的孩子一直以来是被养在泉奈身边的，但是在族谱上，他却还是记在斑的名下，谁能想到这个孩子，竟然成了这次事件的受益者。

　　琉生有记忆以来，就是在雷之国边境位置长大，都有自己熟悉的叔叔伯伯，而如今换了个地方，一来就参加这么残酷的事情，那脸上多多少少有些彷徨。他走得累了时，下意识牵了泉奈的手，泉奈低头看着他时，琉生露出了祈求的神情，而泉奈对他摇了摇头。于是琉生只能紧跟着泉奈，宇智波镜将他的行为收在眼中，心中猜想着是小孩子在撒娇吧。

　　经过一段时间，他们总算到了墓园，森林里升起薄雾，墓园最边缘的墓碑已经看不清楚了。属于辉夜的墓穴已经准备妥当，也是由泉奈敲定的，就葬在田岛身旁的位置，由泉奈撒下第一抔土，随后是琉生撒下，愿意帮忙的人不多，但是总算将辉夜安置妥当。之后，泉奈说道：“琉生这孩子要拜祭他……父亲的墓碑，你们先回去吧。”泉奈说完，琉生拉着他的衣角，小嘴紧紧抿着。

　　“我给你们带路吧。”宇智波镜说道。

　　琉生要拜祭斑，他也可以做个见证人，好帮助泉奈堵住斑部下的口。

　　如今宇智波一族在多事之秋，宇智波镜无所谓谁是真正的赢家，只希望这个木叶第一大族能够稳定下来，否则，只是增加扉间的工作。

　　泉奈点了点头，宇智波镜给他带路，来到斑的墓碑之前，泉奈蹲在琉生的身边哄了两句，琉生才不情不愿的跪下来。泉奈则站在斑的墓碑前，看着斑的名字，他神色有些复杂，最终还是双手合十低下头去。琉生对着斑的墓碑嗑完头，抬头看着泉奈，轻声唤着他叔父，泉奈没有说话，还是沉默着祭奠着自己的兄长。

　　这么久了，琉生已经九岁了，自从他离开木叶，已经过去了这么长久的时间。哪怕有着恨意，也被消磨得太多，那些荒唐的事情，如今想来，甚至如梦如幻。

　　如果不是他有琉生这个孩子，他或许以为一切都是幻梦。

　　泉奈抬起头，轻声说道：“我们走了。”

　　宇智波镜不知道这句话，是对自己说的，亦或者是对斑说的，他转过身，朝着墓园外走去。背后的琉生极小声对泉奈说道：“父亲，不要难过。”

　　泉奈心中感慨万千，他说道：“走吧，我们回木叶。”

　　他看着琉生，这孩子在打量这个陌生又悲凉的地方，随他回归的雏鸟还想着明白眼前陌生的环境，他有时候会对泉奈问太多的为什么。

　　为什么我们是木叶的忍者，而不是雷之国的？

　　为什么我们要回去？

　　为什么我不能在人前叫您父亲？

　　那些问题都太难解答，他害怕稍有差池，就会打碎琉生对美好的向往。

　　在回程的路上，琉生显得开心多了，他脚步轻快不少，甚至会爬上树梢眺望着木叶究竟还有多远。他们回来的速度比较快，有些意外的是，他们碰到了千手扉间，扉间显然是替晴树去送葬，那神情看起来格外的疲倦，泉奈同扉间点了点头，然后让琉生同扉间打个招呼，扉间看到已经长大的琉生，多少有些意外，脸色也稍霁，但是他似乎急着回去，泉奈也就打消了同他寒暄的想法。

　　

　　扉间回到家中，第一件事便是问柱间的情况，他清早出门的时候就叮嘱着，让蜜豆带着桃子去柱间的屋子等他醒来。

　　管家说道：“柱间大人陪桃子小姐用过早饭后，就在房间里玩。”

　　听到这里，扉间才放下下来。他走去柱间的房间，还在走廊一头的时候，就听到桃子正在唱着儿歌，可见柱间的房门是打开着的。扉间走了过去，就看到柱间正同桃子互相击着手掌，他看向桃子时的神情比任何时候都要温柔些，桃子也因此没有发现自己的周遭早已经发生了天翻地覆的变化。

　　蜜豆也坐在一旁，不时提醒着柱间喝口水。柱间会喝上少许，总算气色过得去。

　　扉间走进来，跪坐在一旁，同桃子打了招呼：“桃子，你们在玩什么？”

　　桃子说道：“我在教母亲唱歌，唱歌的时候，要拍着手掌……”她说完，就开始唱着轻快的歌声，同柱间击打着手掌，柱间望向她的目光始终是柔和的，今天的桃子穿着件粉红色的和服，是她要求的那件，他跟桃子说这是父亲送给她的赔礼。

　　桃子唱完了儿歌，就抱着柱间，搂着他的腰，柱间回抱着桃子，哄着她说道：“桃子，怎么撒娇了？”

　　“我想父亲，父亲已经好久不在家了……父亲是不是不要我们了。”

　　柱间一下子神情变得木然，一旁的扉间只能接道：“不是的，桃子……他只是跟哥哥们去执行任务了。”他伸手摸着桃子的头发，桃子心里有些难过，便把柱间抱得更紧了一点，她小声说道：“母亲，你要跟父亲写信说，桃子不要罚他了，让他早点回来……”

　　她说完这句，觉得头发似乎被什么碰到了，抬头向上看着。她伸着小手摸着那里，感觉有些湿润，然而天花板也没有渗水的样子。

　　这时柱间别过了头，扉间将桃子拉过来，说道：“桃子真乖，你想要什么奖励，跟叔叔说？”

　　桃子小声说：“不知道……”

　　扉间刮了刮她的鼻子，同蜜豆说：“抱着小姐去吃点心吧，乖孩子都喜欢吃点心对不对？”

　　桃子笑嘻嘻的点头，张开手臂朝蜜豆伸手要抱。他们走出去之后，扉间默然不语，转身将门扉关上。他看着转过头的柱间，刚才柱间滑落了那几滴眼泪，这时似乎又恢复到木然的状态，柱间说道：“多谢你，扉间。”

　　“兄弟之间，兄长你不需要对我说谢，我如果真的谢我，就多陪陪我。”

　　“扉间，晴树多亏有你。我这个做母亲的，并没有什么好给他的……”

　　“兄长，我会这样对待他，也是因为你的关系，你不要再妄自菲薄了。”扉间说道。

　　柱间沉默了一会，问道：“辉夜呢？”

　　“辉夜那里，一切都很顺利，镜在那里照看着，我对他很放心。”

　　柱间想到辉夜，眼睛又有些红了，他别过头，感觉到心口难过得厉害，他的神情甚至因此有些惶惶，扉间心里难过，伸手握着他：“等过些天，我陪你去看看辉夜……”

　　现在柱间这样的心绪，若是看到辉夜的墓碑触景伤情，那么他也不知道柱间会做出什么样的事情。

　　柱间口中呢喃了两句辉夜，便不再说话了，他起身回到内室，说道：“让我一个人静静吧。”

　　扉间说道：“我就坐在这里好吗？”

　　柱间没有回答他，扉间权当柱间是默认了。

　　

　　柱间一个人在内室静静，而若是安静，那些记忆便越是困扰着他，他只是闭上眼睛，就能看到辉夜胸前的宝石，黯淡无光的宝石是辉夜逝去的生命，他生命中为数不多的光辉，就在指缝间流逝。

　　辉夜那只空洞的眼睛，似乎是在质问着为什么。

　　为什么不回答他？为什么不原谅他？为什么不接受他的礼物？……

　　那么多的问题，他即便是想要回答，也没有办法。

　　辉夜死了。

　　辉夜就在今天，下葬了。他作为母亲，却没有陪伴着辉夜走这最后的一段路，他怎么忍心？

　　柱间用手捂着自己的口鼻，不想让自己的啜泣声被扉间听到，他无声哭泣着，任由悲伤在心中肆虐着。除了哭泣，他也做不到什么？

　　但是，泪水也有用尽的时候，他的眼睛似乎无法负荷这样的痛苦，而只能干涩的疼着。

　　柱间咬着下唇，靠在垫子上，除了死，他真的想不到，还有什么能够终止一切。

　　活着太难了，太难了。

　　可就当他想做些什么的时候，就听到扉间翻动着书页的声音，他的弟弟正在门外。柱间知道，扉间在担忧着他，可是这份担忧他却没办法给任何的回馈。

　　柱间躺着，看着天花板，默默等候着夜晚的来临。

　　

　　夜来到的很快，扉间睡在柱间的外室，他看着柱间喝下千手香开来为他调理身体的药，然后就吹灭了灯火，同柱间道了晚安。

　　然而，半夜从窗中贯入的冷风却吹醒了他。扉间撑起身，本能的觉得有些不对，蜜豆每次睡前都会替柱间关好门窗，又怎么会有这样的夜风贯入呢？

　　扉间一个激灵清醒了过来，他飞快的朝柱间的屋子里看去，只看到空空如也的床榻。

　　柱间不在了。

　　扉间心头一惊，他第一反应就是冲到了桃子的房间，搂着桃子的乳母被他惊醒，差点尖叫了出来，扉间捂住了她的嘴，用小被子将桃子一裹，就直接带着她冲了出来。

　　一手抱着桃子，一手结印召唤出忍犬，扉间命令着忍犬搜索着苦艾的味道，千手香开出来的药是他拜托准备的，服用之后，会自然而然带着苦艾的味道，忍犬汪汪两声表示明白，就在夜色下朝着一个方向奔跑而去。

　　扉间的速度很快，很快就在林中发现了柱间，他搂紧了桃子，直接自树上落下，挡住了柱间的前路。落下来的冲劲将桃子震醒了，她睡眼惺忪的揉着眼睛，嘟囔着：“怎么了？”她还是睁不开眼睛，于是裹着小被子，调整了一下位置，又要睡了过去。

　　柱间很明白来的人是扉间，他后退了一步，看着扉间，说道：“扉间，你知道这是为什么？”

　　扉间看着他，说道：“我知道，我知道是为什么。”他说完，就跪了下来，朝柱间膝行了两步， 他看着柱间道，“兄长，求你，就当是为了我……”

　　柱间看着扉间脸上落下的眼泪，又退了两步，说道：“太辛苦了，扉间……你知道我这几天，心里想的都是什么，你是最懂我的人，你一定能明白的……不要拦着我……”

　　扉间一咬牙，他伸出手往小被子里一掐，还在梦中的桃子就这样活活疼醒了，她趴在扉间的肩头，哭喊着：“母亲啊、母亲……桃子好疼……母亲……”

　　柱间看着扉间抱着的桃子，女孩的哭声在夜间显得格外刺耳，他走近一步，可是转眼醒悟过来，他摇着头，再度后退着，说道：“扉间，不要这样子……”

　　“兄长，如果你就这样走了，我就失去了一切，木叶、千手、甚至是桃子……都对我来说没有任何意义，我等了你这么久，你不要抛下我……”扉间放下桃子，还穿着一件单薄衣服的桃子睁开着泪眼，找到了柱间，她甚至还不明白发生了什么事情，夜间有些冷，她便裹着小被子，捂着自己疼的地方哭泣着：“妈妈，柱间……桃子好疼……妈妈……”

　　她哭得脸都涨红了，张口大哭着，一口气灌了夜风，就开始咳嗽着。

　　扉间抬头看着柱间，看着他脸上的踟蹰和悲痛，柱间这几日暗藏的情感在此刻流露出来，他捂着自己的眼睛，不想看眼前的一切，泪水从他的下颌滴落。扉间看着他，继续说道：“兄长，你忍心吗？！”

　　“扉间，你忍心吗？”柱间带着泣声问道，“这个世上，我还有什么可以留恋的！”

　　“你还有桃子，还有我，为了我们……求求你，兄长。求你！”扉间朝柱间声嘶力竭的喊着，他愿意在此时豁出自己的一切来挽留住柱间，扉间闷声朝着地上嗑去，额头落在地上发出闷闷地响声，那声音就像是重锤，擂在柱间的胸口，他看到扉间的头上见血了，脚下一软，跌坐在地上。他看着哭泣的桃子，还有哀求的弟弟，呼啸的夜风似乎都无法诉尽他此时的悲凉。

　　他想死去，想要离开这个痛苦的世间，可是……总有人希望他能活下来，哪怕遍体鳞伤，哪怕心灵破碎。

　　扉间的额头已经见血，涓涓流下的血顺着扉间的鼻翼两侧流下来，桃子也哭得声音嘶哑了，她这时候似乎知道发生了什么事情，朝着柱间跌跌撞撞的爬过来，她从出生到现在，都没有受过这样的委屈，好不容易接近了柱间，便不管三七二十一，投到柱间的怀里。那有些冰凉的身体紧紧的抱着柱间，柱间的手最终还是落在她的背上。他看着血和尘土混合在一起的扉间，说道：“停下来吧……”他的声音格外的倦怠。

　　桃子在他的怀中抽噎着，而流着血泪的扉间看着自己的兄长，他看着柱间，说道：“兄长……你答应我了……”

　　“我答应你。”柱间轻声说道，他抬头看着夜空，今夜的夜幕格外的暗沉，他抱着桃子站起来，却感觉到脚下一软，就要摔倒的时候，是扉间冲过来，扶着他的手。

　　扉间觉得柱间已经冷极了，今夜的风似乎带走了柱间最后的一点温暖。但是即便如此，扉间还是扶着他，说道：“兄长，我们回家吧。”

　　“家在哪里？”柱间问道。

　　“我知道，我带你回去……”

　　扉间带着柱间朝着木叶的方向走去。夜还是深沉，明明不过是片刻发生的事情，对于他来说，却漫长得好像是一辈子。

　　柱间抱着哭累的桃子，回到千手家，他抱着桃子，这孩子已经在回来的路上睡过去，他茫然走回了自己的房间，扉间亦步亦趋的跟着他，在门口被他拦下了。

　　“我不会走了，你去洗把脸，休息一下吧。”他想自己一个人静一静，而扉间注视了他一会，点了点头。

　　柱间拖着脚步走进房间，蜜豆拿来了桃子的小衣服，带进内室换好了。然后，桃子在柱间的位置上入睡，即便是睡着的时候，还抓着柱间的指头不肯松开。

　　柱间只能跪坐在一旁，看着自己的女儿，桃子的脸上还有些擦伤，看人看着不免心疼，柱间伸手摸了摸她的面颊，心中更是木然。明明已经身心俱疲，可是似乎越到此时，越无法入睡，他坐在床前，不知不觉就看到了太阳升起。

　　时间对于他来说，似乎失去了意义，柱间守着桃子，人明明还在家中，却又如同无垠的飘萍。

　　太阳越升越高，桃子也醒过来了，她醒来看到柱间便一言不发的抱着他，柱间顺着她的头发，不知道该说什么，就在这个时候，蜜豆敲响了门扉……

　　

　　宇智波泉奈等待在玄关的位置，他身旁的琉生正拉着他的手，有些用力，使得泉奈不时低头看着他。

　　“琉生，你在担心什么？”

　　琉生咬着嘴唇，又不说话，泉奈只能摸了摸他留到肩膀的头发。这样看起来，有一些像柱间小时候的模样，这也是他们能站在玄关的原因。

　　前去通报的蜜豆很快返回了，她看着等候的泉奈，跪下来，朝他行礼叩头，说道：“柱间大人身体不适，您请回吧。”

　　一时间，琉生把泉奈的手捏着有些疼，泉奈说道：“柱间有留下什么话吗？你有跟他提起……”他望向琉生，蜜豆只是叹了口气，将一张信笺递给了泉奈，泉奈打开来看，里面只有短短的几句话，却让他心中无限怅然。

　　他拉着琉生，说道：“琉生，我们走吧。”

　　琉生随着他转身，出了玄关还是忍不住回头望着，泉奈看着他，说道：“人间久别不成悲，有些故人不如不见。”

　　琉生抽回手，只是望着他，问道：“他是这样说的吗？”

　　泉奈没有说话，只是看着手中的信笺，他用手一搓，火苗从指尖窜起，转眼间将信笺化灰，那飘飞的灰烬随着一阵风直向远方，再也不见。

　　再激烈的情感，终究也抵不过时间，人间别久不成悲。

　　

　　end

　　


	20. Chapter 20

　　番外二

　　一

　　大雨倾盆而降，打在屋檐上，如同串珠一般的从屋瓦上滴落，屋外的廊道上已经被雨水打湿，门扉上也满是近几日下雨的潮气，绢布糊起来的门扉似乎都能拧出水来。

　　蜜豆轻步走在走廊之上，即使是在房间里，还是能清晰听到屋外的雨滴溅落声，她来到玄关的位置，几位下午值班的侍女正在不远的地方边打扫边聊着天，这样的雨季总是让人觉得懈怠，在如今的千手家，更是仿佛会让人忘记时间的流逝，伺候的主人的时间似乎已经凝固在两年多前，除了镜子里的自己会衰老之外，时间流逝就像不曾造访过这里。

　　“蜜豆姑姑。”那几个侍女同她打着招呼，蜜豆同她们点头示意，然后吩咐着：“你去把玲子姑姑喊起来，让她去柱间大人的房间，还有你们两个，这里不用你们守着，去陪小姐玩耍吧。”

　　她一一吩咐下去，最后只留下她一个人等候在玄关附近。从外面来的信是这样说的，差不多是今天了，扉间要回来了。

　　信是从边境而来的，水之国新上任的水影有了别的心思，于是同火之国在边境有些摩擦，这件事情本不用扉间参与，但是因为扉间近日里还去拜访了大名，于是顺带就去解决这件事情。

　　如今，问题不大，都被交由扉间的徒弟负责，而扉间也在返回的路上。

　　就当蜜豆打算喝杯水的时候，听到了玄关的响动，她忙去打开门，看着玄关外身披着斗篷的人，连忙将门打开着。门外的人正是归来的扉间。她替扉间除下满是水滴的斗篷，斗篷上又冷又潮，让她下意识打了个抖索，扉间自己也搓了一下手，问道：“兄长呢？”

　　“柱间大人休息了一个时辰，大概快醒了。”蜜豆估算着，“您先去沐浴换身衣服吧。”

　　她手脚麻利地把扉间的斗篷对折，放在一旁的木桶里，扉间走进家里，蜜豆跟在他的身后，看到有其他的侍女经过，就吩咐她去准备热水。

　　很快，清洗干净的扉间就换了身衣服，他这时候才体面的前往柱间的屋子，柱间的屋子如今在千手家最僻静的角落，十分的幽深，但院中的景致却是家中最好的，只要推开窗户，就能看到应节的花草，门扉外还做了小巧的流水亭台，无论是观赏还是修养身心都是极好的。扉间来到柱间的门前，蜜豆正守着，看到他之后打开了门，扉间走了进去，他端坐在外室，在纸隔扇里面能看到柱间和玲子的影子正在动着，玲子正为刚醒来的柱间梳头发，柱间应该是刚刚才起身。

　　“扉间，你回来了。”柱间在内室说着。

　　“是的，兄长。”扉间在门外说着，他下意识搓了搓手，“你在家中如何？”

　　“家里还能有什么事情。”柱间冷淡的回答道。

　　扉间笑了笑，说道：“家里没有事情就好，我还担心水影会派人到木叶来。”

　　“木叶还有其他人在，他不会这么没眼色。”柱间说道。

　　这时，玲子替柱间梳好头发，就打开纸隔扇，柱间站起身，从内室出来看着他的弟弟。扉间有十数日没有看到柱间，心里一直思念着，他自从两年多前的事情后，就不曾放心过柱间，他抬眼看着自己的兄长，柱间神色怏怏，看起来似乎是休息不好，扉间说道：“兄长这些天不见，似乎是憔悴了。”

　　“睡不好。”柱间简单地回答道，“你让千手香过来吧，让她开药，让我好好睡觉。”

　　柱间的语气僵硬，扉间心中不免一痛，柱间如今睡不好是时常的事情，他没办法帮上什么，柱间睡不好是心病，然而这样的心病，如今也是医治不好了。

　　扉间说道：“她现在还在边境……回来的话，还要几天，她的徒弟倒是在村里……”

　　柱间断然拒绝了：“我不想见外人，就等她回来好了。”

　　扉间看他语气坚决，也不好劝他，就说道：“那今晚我陪兄长下棋好了。”

　　柱间没有回答他，只是转头对蜜豆吩咐着：“把门扉打开吧，我想看看外面的景色。”

　　如今外面哪有什么景色，但蜜豆不敢忤逆柱间，于是看了一眼扉间，扉间点了点头之后，她这才去将门扉打开，只是一打开门，外面的雨声便更加的清晰了，柱间跪坐在房间里，外面的潮气扑面而来，他看到园景里发红的枫叶，想到原来如今又是一年秋季，秋季的风携着雨水，让人骨子里都透着股寒意，柱间却如同毫无知觉一样啊，看着屋檐上串串滴落的雨水。一旁的扉间陪着他坐了一阵子，说道：“兄长，太凉了，把门关上吧。”

　　“我如今想看看雨景都不行吗？”柱间反问道，扉间没有说话，一旁的蜜豆、玲子都噤若寒蝉，过了一会，扉间说道：“蜜豆，给兄长换一壶热茶，这水太凉了。”蜜豆连忙诺诺上前，带着茶壶去换水，而柱间则继续看着枝头的枫叶被风雨摧残飘零在地上。

　　“扉间，你没有其他的事情吗？”柱间问道。

　　扉间说道：“我想看看兄长……”

　　“你现在已经看过了，还是快去休息吧。”柱间说道，“这几日你在外面奔波也辛苦了。”

　　柱间逐客的意思明显，扉间心中暗自叹了口气，他只能说道：“我喝杯茶再走，不算过分吧。”

　　柱间没有答他，却也没有再开口驱赶他，只是看着屋外的雨水，在他视线之中，是千手家高高的墙壁，越过墙壁之后，看到的就是低垂的雨云，黑沉沉的天就像是要压在这间老宅上一般。就在蜜豆进来的时候，天际划过一道闪电，在这道闪电过后，闷闷的雷声在天空中滚过，轰隆作响，仿佛是有只怪兽伏在这间宅子上咆哮。

　　柱间眉头都不皱，而蜜豆还是觉得有些可怕，软着腿跪在两兄弟之间，替他们倒上了茶水，扉间看着那杯茶水没有动，柱间望着窗外，这时又是一道银亮色的蛇形划过天空。扉间拿起茶杯，喝下一口茶水，柱间正要开口的时候，忽然听到走廊上急急的脚步声，柱间回头看的时候，感觉到房门被猛地打开，一个红色的身影闯进了房间里。

　　“母亲……”千手加奈跪下来抱着柱间，她如今已经七岁多了，不像是稚童时那样珠圆玉润，手脚都开始抽长起来，而脸形也开始变瘦，因为开始去忍校了，家里也不再叫着她童年时候的乳名，而改叫加奈。

　　柱间伸手抚着她的背，神色柔和了些，加奈将他抱得更紧了，说道：“母亲，雷声很吓人。”

　　说着，外面又作了滚滚雷声，让加奈又颤抖了一下，扉间说道：“把门扉关上吧。”

　　蜜豆和玲子两个人赶紧将门关上，屋子里也因此变得暖和了些，隔着一扇门，外面的雷声小了些，加奈这才从柱间的怀抱里抬起头，说道：“母亲，我想你陪着我。”

　　“你都已经长大了。”柱间边说边抚着她的头发，乳母将她的头发在后面扎起来，那黑缎似的头发像柱间，加奈搂着他的腰，嘴里哼着。有加奈缠着柱间，扉间心里放心了些，他站起身说道：“兄长陪陪加奈，我去休息了。”说着，就去书房打算小憩一下。他走出房间，这才长长舒一口气，没有人知道，他的每一天都过得如履薄冰。

　　这两年多来的每一天，他都在留心着自己的兄长，每一天都在竭尽自己的努力，去让他留在这人世间。旁人所看到的柱间，只是性格变得孤僻，深居简出，只有他才知道，柱间如今的每一日都是他强行挽留的结果。

　　扉间走到书房，浑身掩不住的疲倦，书房里有供他休憩时的位置和垫子，躺在上面才让他感觉到好一些，但是他还是忍不住想着今天所说的那些只字片语。

　　柱间睡不着，还是需要千手香的药辅助他入眠，柱间如今并不在意着自己的身体，明明在这样的天气，却打开门迎着风雨看满园的衰败。

　　扉间手扶着额头，感觉到心口隐隐作痛着，他的兄长如今百无聊赖的活在人世间，都是他的过错，可是……这个世界若是没有了柱间，那么对他而言，也是毫无意义。

　　他只想看着自己的兄长活下来。

　　扉间轻声叹息着，他闭上眼睛假寐着，脑子里却还是忍不住想起两年前的事情。

　　他带着柱间一步步的朝着木叶走回去，柱间的脚步每一步都是那么沉重，每一步都像是踩在刀尖上。

　　他知道，柱间在这个世间已经没有了意义，可是……即便如此，他也想要强求一个可能。

　　如今，已经两年多了，他曾经以为时间会改变一切，却没有想到，柱间的心已经不会再为任何事物做改变，他的心已经死在那个时刻，死在辉夜生命凋零的夜晚。

　　时间也没办法改变死亡，真是何其残酷。

　　二

　　柱间陪着加奈，他的女儿正依偎着他，她以前的幼稚习惯还是没有改变，喜欢靠着他玩着他的手指。加奈用自己的指腹同柱间触碰着和，她依恋的用脸颊蹭着柱间的肩膀，说道：“母亲，我最怕打雷了。你以前怕过吗？”

　　“没有。”柱间轻声说道，“雷声没有什么可怕的。”

　　“那母亲怕什么？”

　　“怕有人在屋顶上喊，敌人来了……”柱间回忆道，他不确定自己说的是不是对的，毕竟，有些记忆他已经彻底想不起来了，他的话说出口时，还有停顿一下仔细想想，想想自己童稚的时候，那些记忆对于他来说，已经太过苍白了。他想着的时候沉默不语，加奈看着他，伸手拉着他的衣服，靠在柱间的胳膊上，“敌人来了，听上去就很可怕……”

　　柱间低下头看着她，说道：“是很可怕的事情，会有人离开我们……”

　　“离开啊……”加奈听着柱间说着，低下了头，她如今明白这是什么意思了，就像是家里再也看不到自己的父亲、哥哥们是一样的，她咬着自己的下唇，拉着柱间的手，说道：“母亲，我们去吃点心吧。”

　　玲子在一旁说道：“小姐，我去拿过来吧，就和柱间大人在这里吃吧。”加奈点了点头，玲子这就去起身去厨房拿点心，而加奈依偎着柱间，说道：“母亲已经好久没有出去了……”

　　“在家里陪着加奈不好吗？”柱间反问道。

　　加奈歪着头想了想，似乎确实是这样，柱间待在家里，只要想找就能够找得到，她于是点了点头，抱着柱间说道：“母亲会一直陪着加奈吗？”

　　柱间这时没有接她的话，只是抚着她的头发，加奈轻声说着：“母亲还没有回答我呢。”

　　“加奈总有一天，会自己离开母亲的，你是个姑娘，要嫁给一个好男孩，然后和他一起拥有一个家庭，那时候……加奈就不会希望母亲整天跟在你身后了。”

　　“才不会呢。”加奈说着，她搂着柱间的胳膊发着娇嗔，而去拿点心的玲子也带着托盘回来了，加奈看到点心，总算收敛了点，她看柱间并没有动手去吃，于是自己用签子挑起来送到柱间的口中。她望着柱间，问道：“母亲好吃吗？”

　　柱间点了点头，把点心咽了下去，这些东西在他口中尝来，已经谈不上什么滋味，加奈倒是很喜欢，吃着的时候，眼睛都愉快的眯起来。她还是时不时喂着柱间，看到柱间咽下去后，脸上会露出满足的神情。

　　柱间看她吃得差不多了，便说道：“吃太多，可就吃不下饭了。”他看向玲子，示意她将剩下的端下去，加奈扁了扁嘴，可是还是听着柱间的话。

　　“你的功课做了吗？”柱间问着加奈，明天就是忍校上课的时间，加奈这样散漫的过着，功课想来是没有做。

　　加奈缩了缩脖子，说道：“母亲，那我去做功课了。”柱间拍打了一下她的肩头催促她，加奈吐了吐舌头，就跑了出去。

　　房间里只剩下玲子同柱间，柱间听着外面的雷声渐小，就说道：“替我将门打开吧。”

　　玲子犹豫了一下，还是打开了，外面的潮气再一次扑面而来，玲子轻声说道：“柱间大人，小心着凉。”她说着，就起身去内室拿一件外套，想要披在柱间的肩头，可是拿着衣服出来之后，却看到柱间正跳下廊道，看得玲子心中一紧，她连忙抱着衣服冲了出去，看到雨水淋在柱间的衣服上，柱间站在庭院之中，只是仰头看着阴沉的天空，雨水让他的长发黏在脸颊上，玲子只是看着他颓丧的背影，就忍不住用手掩住自己的口。可是柱间还在外面，她只能强忍着哽咽走出去，她顾不上脚上脏污，跟在柱间的身边，想要举着外套披在他身上。可是柱间太高了，她的动作根本是徒劳无功。

　　“柱间大人，进去吧……”她哀求道，伸手拉着柱间的袖子，柱间置若罔闻，只是抬头看着滴落下来的雨水，那些雨水滴在他的眼睛里，带来微微的刺痛，他禁不住眨了眨眼，雨水便从发丝、眼中顺着轮廓流了下来。任由玲子拉着自己的衣袖，他还是一动不动，也只有在这个时候，他才觉得自己心中的憋闷能够被发泄出少许。

　　“柱间大人……求求你了……”玲子跪在地上，她说道，“快点回屋去吧……”

　　背后一声尖叫，进屋的蜜豆看到房门重新被打开，而屋子里没有人，正来这里查看情况，却发现玲子和柱间的情况，她尖叫一声之后，连忙跑出房间去找扉间。扉间这才匆匆赶过来，将柱间狠狠拽回了房间，他的动作在此时不敢有半点的放松，生怕自己的一个松手，柱间就会像两年前的那个夜晚一般消失。柱间被拽进了屋子，他狠狠地推开了扉间，扉间的背撞在墙壁上，“咚”的一声响，让蜜豆、玲子两个人都跪在地上。扉间看着柱间湿漉漉发丝下，近乎晦暗的眼神，他只觉得喉头一阵哽咽，可是想要说什么，却也说不出口。他只能抬起手臂，说道：“兄长……冷静一点……”

　　“扉间，你为什么要管我？”柱间冷冰冰地问着，扉间嘴唇颤抖着，他看着柱间，心中却是悲哀涌上来，“蜜豆、玲子，你们两个先去准备热水……”他支开了这两个人，看着扉间，劝说道：“兄长，你只是累了，我知道……这样的天气，让人很不舒服……你身上都湿了，去洗澡换身衣服吧。”他这样劝说着，试图去触碰柱间，但是很快就被柱间挥开手。

　　扉间只能尽量不去触碰他，但是说道：“兄长，加奈还在家里，她还小……你不要吓着她。”他看到柱间眼神更加黯淡，此时此刻，只觉得自己也要接近着窒息，柱间坐了下来，他身上的雨水还在滴落在榻榻米上，扉间想替他擦干湿发，可是知道……眼下他做什么都是错的。于是，扉间只能坐下来，同柱间说道：“兄长，想想加奈……想想木叶……”

　　“木叶……如今即便是少了我，也可以了。”柱间说道，“我没有你想象的那么重要，我没有那么重要……”

　　“你对我和加奈而言，比木叶更加重要……”扉间一字一句地说道，“没有你，我们活不下去的……”他看着柱间说道，这些话，在两年来，已经说过无数遍，而如今的情形也不过是一次次地重现。

　　柱间听着扉间的话，默然不语，扉间说道：“兄长，沐浴去吧，我替你擦背。”

　　他也不顾柱间的抗拒，伸手拉着柱间朝准备好的浴室去。一旁的锅炉房里，已经烧热了足够的水，整间浴室里氤氲着扑面而来的水汽。扉间拉着柱间进到浴池里，他们两个人还穿着湿漉漉的衣服，热水很快带走了衣服上的寒冷，帖服在他们的身上。扉间从一旁拿着瓢，将热水浇淋在柱间的头发上，柱间闭上眼睛，即便心里觉得世间万物百无聊赖，可是身体还是因此感觉到了舒服，原本紧绷的肌肉也在这样的环境下变得松弛下来。扉间在他身后说道：“兄长，把衣服脱了吧。”

　　柱间动手脱下湿漉漉的衣服，露出对着扉间露出赤裸的背部，扉间从一旁取了皂角，替柱间将头发和背上打上泡沫。他洗着柱间的发丝，用看着黑色的长发披散在肩头，等到长发洗干净后，他这才拿着丝囊替柱间擦着背部。他看着柱间的肩头，他时常看着柱间的背影，习惯着它的轮廓，习惯着自己在上面投诸的情感，他默然不语的擦着它，看着丝囊在柱间的背上留下一道道红润的痕迹。柱间的身体并没有什么污垢，只是这样擦着背，身体多少会感觉到舒适，柱间很少同扉间有这样亲密的举动。他回头看着扉间，他的弟弟正抿着唇，依旧是十分严肃的样子。

　　“兄长，这样已经很久了。”扉间忽然说道，“上一次这样，已经是几十年前了。”

　　柱间闭上眼睛，几十年前的他，说起来实在是过于遥远了，他甚至都忘记，那时候自己应该是怎样的面目。

　　“兄长，只是这样……我也觉得很满足。”扉间轻声说道，他看着柱间，然后用沾湿的棉布擦拭着柱间的背，热水洗净了身体，驱散了雨水带来的最后一丝寒意，柱间在心里叹息一声，他说道：“那我也替你擦背吧。”

　　扉间有些发愣：“兄长，你说什么？”

　　“我替你擦背吧。”柱间又重复了一遍。

　　扉间看着他，万般滋味都被喜悦一时淹没，他好一会才反应过来，自己还没回答柱间，立刻说道：“麻烦，兄长了。”

　　“转过身。”柱间说道。

　　扉间转过身，他感觉到一瓢热水浇在自己的身上，柱间说道：“脱吧。”

　　扉间愣了愣神，然后解开衣带，吸饱水的衣服沉在浴池里，他也裸着自己的上身，感觉到柱间的手放在自己的肩头。柱间揉按着扉间的肩膀，就像是记忆里帮着田岛、斑那样，他以为自己会忘记这些动作，却发现自己依旧十分娴熟，就像是刻进骨子里，他揉着扉间的肩头，却奇怪扉间的肩膀为什么越发紧绷起来，于是问道：“扉间，你紧张什么？”

　　“没……兄长，我没有紧张……”扉间不自在的活动着自己的肩头，这才放松了自己的肌肉，“兄长，我只是……不习惯。”

　　柱间默认了他的解释，然后手拿着丝囊在扉间的背上擦着，粗糙的丝络擦过皮肤，柱间用手先抚摸过扉间的背，然后再替他擦着背，这样多少会让人感觉到舒服些。

　　扉间低下头，心这个时候都要提到嗓子眼了，他闭上眼睛，感觉到柱间的手不断的擦着自己的背后。他的脑子都跟着变得有些发热发胀，于是更加沉默着。柱间反而习惯这样的扉间，他替扉间擦洗着背，替他抹上皂角，然后将打出的泡沫均匀地抹在扉间的背脊上。感觉到柱间的手划过背上，扉间将牙关咬的更紧。然后，柱间用沾满水的帕子洗着扉间的背，这时扉间才长出一口气，他猜测柱间该洗完了。

　　“感觉怎么样？”柱间随口问着。

　　“还好……”扉间慢慢说着，“多谢兄长，我觉得我差不多了……”他说着背对着柱间站起来，伸手去拿着放在一旁的擦身布和浴衣。他拿着布快速擦拭着自己的头发和上半身，跨出浴池的一瞬间披上浴衣，“兄长，你慢慢洗……”说完，他就很快的闪出浴室，柱间看着他的动作，不免觉得有些莫名其妙，他以后扉间会陪他到最后，却没想到扉间却古怪的先走了。

　　柱间看着被带上的门，将这点奇怪抛在脑后，然后也起身回到房间里。

　　三

　　扉间几乎是冲回自己房间的，他进屋之后，来到内室里，甚至将纸隔扇从里面锁起，以防有人会进到内室里来。

　　他躺在自己的床上，也不顾湿漉漉的头发会弄湿枕头，他喘息一声，感觉到下身硬挺得格外难受。

　　为了避免柱间发现，他已经忍耐多时，好不容易等到柱间做完了一切，这才从浴室里出来。他闭上眼睛，方才的触感似乎还残留在背上，那种滋味实在是如同冰与火的煎熬，扉间将手探到下身，伸出手套弄着。他的手握着性器，感受着下体的灼热，闭上眼睛，柱间光裸着的背部似乎浮现在眼前。在那时起，他的下身就已经微微抬头，等到柱间为他擦背时，那双手在他背上游走，那热度就再也没办法下去。

　　他只能沉默着、忍耐着，不要让柱间发现他这个弟弟怀揣着别样的心思，他知道……柱间如果知晓，那想必会深深的恨着他，所以……这是他最隐秘的秘密。

　　扉间用手熟练地套弄着，这次和以往有些不同的是，那感觉始终在他的身体里烧炽着，似乎要将他从内而外烧成灰烬一般。硬挺的下身迟迟不能射出，扉间的动作不免有些着急，他的喘息声越来越粗重，却对于眼前的困难束手无策。

　　“兄长……”扉间咬着牙低声喊着柱间，他将声音压得很低，然后喘息着，手继续套弄着下半身，“柱间……柱间……”他低声呼唤着，感觉到下腹绷紧着。

　　扉间的汗水从额头上滑落下来，他闭上眼睛，反复念着柱间的名字，感觉到欲望在双手的套弄下渐渐攀上巅峰，最终扉间低吼一声，浓精直接喷在手上，他挺着腰射出了好几股，这才喘息着躺在床榻上。扉间慢慢坐起身，用一旁的手帕擦拭着手上，男人的麝香味道在房间里弥漫着，扉间将手帕往身旁一丢，感觉到汗水从额头上滴落下来，他用手臂捂着脸孔，对自己刚才做出的事情，感觉到浓浓的厌恶。

　　他刚才在做什么？

　　对自己的兄长有了欲望，口中念叨着兄长的名字达到高潮，他做出这一切，实在是太过肮脏。

　　扉间站起身，穿好衣服，下意识去找水去洗干净自己的手。他穿过走廊，到放置水的位置，拨弄着水清洗着手上，虽然东西早就擦拭干净了，可是他却始终觉得还有黏腻的感觉残留在手上，扉间心里难受得很，半蹲在那里将自己的手洗到发红为止。

　　

　　柱间回到自己的房间内，很快就到了用饭的时候，他如今已经习惯在自己的房间里用饭，除了过节的时候，很少会同扉间、加奈用饭。

　　门外的雨声已经渐渐停歇，柱间听着屋檐外雨声点滴滴落在门窗上的声响，默默吃完了东西，他正打算叫蜜豆进来收拾，就听到敲门的声音。

　　“兄长，下棋吧。”扉间在门口说道，然后他打开房门，让人进来收拾房间里的东西。柱间自己打开窗户透气，扉间则跪着整理着棋盘。

　　“就下一回吧。”柱间说道，他叠着腿坐着，同扉间两个人在棋盘上拼杀起来。柱间下棋总是下不赢扉间，但是不妨碍扉间执着的找他下棋，柱间拿着黑子，扉间拿着白子，棋子在棋盘上交错着，两兄弟并没有说什么，只是频繁的你来我往，等到中局的时候，两个人下棋的动作才缓慢起来，扉间手指不经意抓着几枚棋子，看着柱间思索着，烛光照在柱间的侧脸上，扉间注视着他拧起的眉间，那眉间的褶皱让他很想探出手去抚平他们，柱间好一会才下一枚棋子，抬头看着扉间的神情，说道：“你在看什么？”

　　扉间看着棋盘，说道：“看着兄长而已。”

　　“我有什么好看的？”柱间反问道。

　　扉间说道：“……兄长今天吓坏我了。”他说完，将棋子放在空着的一点上，然后吃下柱间的两枚棋子，“我很害怕……”

　　柱间没有说话，他并不想谈起这件事情，扉间却还是继续说道：“兄长，今晚我想在你房间陪陪你。”

　　“你现在终于不说，是要我陪着你了？”柱间说道。

　　他这话听起来不算客气，扉间说道：“兄长，你答应吗？”

　　“你想怎么做就怎么做吧。反正，如今你已经不听我的话了。”柱间继续说道，扉间抿着嘴唇，看着柱间落下一子，他们之后彼此沉默着下着棋，柱间也放弃在棋盘上扳回一局，直接输了这局。扉间低着头收拾着棋盘，房门又被敲响了，柱间说了声进来，加奈推开门走进来，看到扉间还有些意外，说道：“扉间叔叔，你怎么在这里？”

　　“下棋。你扉间叔叔在陪我下棋。”柱间张开手，让加奈过来，“你明天不是要去学校吗？”

　　加奈说道：“我想抱抱母亲……”她说完，就抱着柱间，手触碰到柱间还带着潮气的头发，便说，“母亲的头发怎么湿了？”

　　“因为头发脏了，要洗干净。”柱间解答着加奈，他随后催促着：“既然抱完了就回去睡觉吧，明天要是上课迟到了，你叔叔会生气的。”

　　“扉间叔叔才不会生气……”加奈小声说了句，她对着柱间笑了笑，然后趁着柱间不注意，在他脸上亲了一下，就脚步轻快的在扉间声旁说了句：“扉间叔叔，晚安。”

　　扉间同她点了点头，然后朝蜜豆示意，让她替自己将床铺在外室。

　　棋盘被放置在一旁，蜜豆敦促着柱间喝完调理身体的药，也就回自己的房间休息了，柱间房间的纸隔扇半开着，兄弟两人一人睡在内室，一人睡在外室。柱间睡前喜欢亮一会烛光，等过了好一会，他才含糊说道：“扉间将灯吹了。”

　　扉间起身吹灭灯光，房间一时陷入黑暗之中。今天的月亮并不明显，在扉间适应房内的黑暗之前，五感都因为黑暗而更加的敏感。他听着内室柱间轻浅的呼吸声，柱间睡得并不安稳，反复地在被子里辗转着，听着那衣料和棉被细微的摩擦声，扉间也觉得心头跟着不安起来。他睡不着，于是睁眼看着天花板，夜格外的长，屋瓦上的雨水残留还在滴滴答答，柱间好不容易安稳了一会，结果随后又翻动了身形，只是听着那动静，扉间就觉得心口一阵绞痛。

　　他知道柱间睡得并不好，可是却又无可奈何，柱间就算睡不着，他也不能让柱间用那些可能会伤害身体的助眠药。想要让柱间安静下来，或许只能等千手香回来替他调理一下身体。

　　他这个弟弟时常感到无可奈何，他强行挽留着柱间留在自己的身边，可是却对他的境况没有一丝一毫的改变，柱间活着的时候，感受到痛苦，与日俱增的只是他们兄弟两人之间的怨怼。他不怪柱间，也没有资格去责备他，在柱间那个境况下，没有人会愿意活下来。强求这件事情的他，被这样冷遇着是理所当然的事情。

　　他两年前最天真的想法，或许就是时间能治愈柱间的伤痛。

　　就在扉间出神的时候，忽然听到房间里响动的声音，他下意识撑起身，随后内室里的动静更大了，柱间在内室低声呻吟着，扉间往内室看过去，随后，呻吟的声音变成了哭泣，那哭泣的声音狠狠敲打在扉间的心口，他立刻起身往纸隔扇里摊身看去。房间里十分的暗，柱间抬手掩在面上，口中喃喃自语着，等扉间走近时，就听到他低声哀求着，也不知道是哀求些什么，当柱间的声音变得更响时，扉间听到了辉夜的名字，这让他立刻哽咽了起来。他伸手握着柱间另外一只手，紧紧握着柱间，想给他带来一点力量，但是无补于事，被梦魇缠身的柱间下意识打开靠近自己的人，他还沉浸在可怖的梦境里，双拳紧握，面露着挣扎。

　　他的声音伤心欲绝，那两年的时间无补于事，扉间只能尽自己的全力控制住柱间的手，说道：“兄长，你醒醒，兄长，醒过来……”

　　他不得不放声喊着柱间，柱间的反应却更加的激烈，他开始抬腿蹬着扉间，扉间被一脚踢到了小腿，那疼痛的感觉从小腿炸开，柱间没有收敛一点力道。

　　扉间无可奈何，只能用腿压着柱间的下半身，一边摇晃着柱间，喊着他：“兄长，是我，我是扉间……你快醒过来！”

　　他再三呼喊着柱间，柱间边哭泣着，边反抗这种外力的钳制，最后扉间忍无可忍，对着梦中的柱间喊道：“兄长，你醒过来！辉夜，他已经死了两年多了！”

　　柱间发出激烈的喘息，他空洞而嘶哑的声音重复着扉间的话：“辉夜，死了两年多了。”

　　扉间不敢说话，而柱间再度重复着：“辉夜，死了两年多了。”柱间睁开眼睛，他的双眼密布着血丝，他看着扉间，说道：“这就是你想看到的吗？”

　　扉间看着他，摇着头，他是这个世界上，最不愿意看到柱间如此的人。

　　柱间带着哭腔说道：“那你，为什么还要我活在这个世界上……”

　　扉间摇着头，说道：“兄长，对不起、对不起，我只想看着你活着……我想着，时间能改变一切，我想着，你会好起来……”

　　柱间坐起身，看着同样一身狼狈的扉间，他最后说道：“出去吧。”

　　扉间犹豫了一下，但还是站起身，朝着外室走去，他并没有离开房间，只是替柱间将纸隔扇关上。

　　然后，他听到里面传来细微的响动声，柱间在抽屉里摸索着什么，最后啪啪的用起了火石，烟草的味道最后从纸隔扇的缝隙中传出，扉间闻着那味道，靠在门旁出了神。

　　他现在能做的，也只是像这样守着柱间。

　　  
　　四  
　　  
　　扉间也不知道自己最后是怎样睡着的，当清晨的阳光透过窗扉照在他眼帘上时，扉间听到周遭细微的响动声，蜜豆正小声地同柱间说着话，两人的衣服窸窸窣窣的摩擦着。扉间下意识用手挡着自己的眼帘，因为真正睡着的时间并不多，身体就如同灌了铅一样。他慢慢撑起身，听到身后的蜜豆说道：“扉间大人醒了。”她的声音略微提高，大概是因为没有压低声音的必要了。  
　　  
　　扉间发出呻吟声，他揉着自己的太阳穴，感觉到那里有些胀痛。最后的记忆，还是他在为柱间的感情而苦恼，那些苦闷和压抑即使是他的梦中也在纠缠着他。  
　　  
　　蜜豆说道：“扉间大人还好吗？”  
　　  
　　扉间说道：“我……还好。看来还是老了……”他有些感叹的说着，蜜豆在他身后笑了出来。扉间听到她打开了身后的纸隔扇，下意识回神去看。穿好衣服，梳好头发的柱间正跪坐在内室，因为纸隔扇被推开而露出了大半身形，柱间看向扉间，说道：“你还是回自己的房间里再补补眠吧。”他这时候看上去就像没事人一样，仿佛昨天晚上被梦魇住的人不是他，就连那时哭红的眼睛，也因为千手家引以为傲的恢复力而完全恢复。  
　　  
　　扉间说道：“不用了……我醒醒神就好。”  
　　  
　　“蜜豆给他准备点蜂蜜水吧。”柱间说道。  
　　  
　　扉间揉了揉脸，好让自己清醒一点。他听到回廊上传来加奈的脚步声，那小姑娘在门口喊道：“母亲，你起来了吗？”  
　　  
　　“起来了。”柱间朝加奈走去。  
　　  
　　加奈看着柱间身后的扉间，问道：“扉间叔叔是怎么了？”  
　　  
　　“他昨天没睡好，我们去客厅等他用饭吧。”柱间说道，先扉间一步，陪着加奈去前厅等待着扉间。  
　　  
　　蜜豆很快端来了洗漱用具和蜂蜜水，她跪坐在一旁等待着扉间，扉间将毛巾丢在水盆里，轻声说道：“最近，兄长经常被梦魇住吗？”  
　　  
　　蜜豆低着头，说道：“总是这样，吃阿香大人配的药才能好一阵子，只是不吃药之后，就又开始做梦。”她说起这个时，神色有些晦暗，毕竟谁都不希望柱间还沉浸在旧事之中。这样被亡者记忆纠缠的人，总是让人担心会活不长久。  
　　  
　　“我知道了。”扉间吁叹一口气，对于这个事实，即便是他也觉得无奈又痛苦，作为柱间最亲密的人，他却什么都做不了。  
　　  
　　他起身去客厅，柱间和加奈已经对着自己面前的味增汤双手合十。扉间走进来，看到柱间不时低声跟加奈说一些话，心中多少又觉得有些安慰，至少有加奈在，他就放心许多，柱间不会抛下加奈的。  
　　  
　　扉间还要同人商量边境的事情，而加奈要去上课，两个人一同出门之后，家中一下子就安静了起来。  
　　  
　　

　　柱间送走加奈之后，神色更加冷淡了些。一旁的蜜豆、玲子对此习以为常，柱间用过饭，就回到房间里，他推窗看着雨后显得清丽的后院，看着地上的积水和软和的泥土，说道：“雨势这么大，想必山里泥土一定被冲走不少，你们抽空去看看墓地那里，将那里打理修缮一下。”  
　　  
　　他指的是分别位于宇智波和千手墓地的几处坟冢，自从他不出门之后，那些地方也就交由蜜豆和玲子两个人负责。  
　　  
　　蜜豆和玲子两个人低头应是，柱间便推开门扉，走在千手家的后院。眼前的一切，他早已经看过百次、千次，它们变化得很少，就如同他一般，时间似乎是暂停在了两年多前的时刻。发生过的事情，清晰的印刻在脑海中，不曾褪色，那带来的伤痛在最开始的麻木无感后，随着时间的流逝，渐渐变成难以忍受的剧痛，那绵密、深沉的绝望、痛苦一点点随着时间发酵着，在每一次的呼吸都折磨着他。  
　　  
　　时间过得太慢了，慢得他无法忍受，慢得眼前的一切都变成了灰白。  
　　  
　　柱间坐在长廊上，凝视着眼前的景色。  
　　  
　　他身后有蜜豆的陪伴，蜜豆看着柱间，不知道他为什么能看着单调的场景停滞这么久，或许他根本什么都没有看在眼中，只是直接选择着一片景物塞满自己的视野。  
　　  
　　那种默默无声的压抑让蜜豆觉得坐立不安，她揉着自己的小腿，心中却是说不出的慌乱，她如今已经找不到什么言辞来安慰柱间。  
　　  
　　太苍白了，那些话说出口时，甚至让她觉得羞耻。  
　　  
　　她没有什么资格劝柱间忘记痛苦，没有人经历过柱间的痛苦。  
　　  
　　最终，蜜豆还是站起身，她在柱间身后说着：“柱间大人，我去为您倒杯茶吧。”  
　　  
　　柱间没有回答她，蜜豆心里更加难受，她起身去为柱间倒茶，走出房间的时候甚至感觉到有些轻松。柱间的身边如今已经是太压抑了，无能为力的挫败感困扰着她们这些近身的人，她倒完茶水回来，坐在柱间的身旁，同他说道：“柱间大人，喝点热茶吧。”

　　柱间还是没有回答，蜜豆只能将茶水放到一旁，等着柱间自己去喝，而蜜豆则起身去做些别的事情，打扫房间也好，维护家中的古董、装饰品也好，至少她能做点什么。

　　

　　柱间不知道时间是何时流逝的，好像发呆不知不觉中，就度过了漫漫一天，然而时间又格外漫长的，因为日复一日都是同样，根本没有什么区别。

　　唯一能够有些不同的，或许是有时候会有人来拜访的。

　　千手香返回村子，在家稍微休息之后，就来到了千手家。她同柱间、扉间认识这么久了，来到的时候就和回家了一样，甚至连事先的通报都不用。

　　她来的时候，柱间午睡刚醒，醒来时还是浑浑噩噩的样子。蜜豆扶着他起身，然后在他的肩上披着一件外套，柱间的脸色因为连日的噩梦而有些苍白，千手香进屋是打量着他，心里还是直叹气。她说道：“不用起来了，就坐着吧。”

　　说着，就膝行过去替柱间把脉。柱间的身体从来没有什么可担心的，只要不是同影级别的人死战，根本不会有什么事情能够打击到柱间的身体。

　　千手香更多的是留心柱间眼中的血丝，说道：“最近每天睡的时间长吗？”

　　柱间说道：“大概吧。”

　　蜜豆在一旁小声说道：“柱间大人每天睡不到三个时辰，夜里总是难以入眠。”

　　千手香看了柱间一眼，继续问：“有什么身体不适的地方吗？”

　　柱间说道：“我挺好的。”千手香根本不采信他的话，而是直接瞥向蜜豆，蜜豆低头说道，“柱间大人近来都会被梦魇住，叫都叫不醒，还是让扉间大人来叫的。”

　　千手香拧着眉头，说道：“柱间，你难道什么话，都要别人替你留心吗？”

　　柱间此时不说话了，他低垂着眼帘，嘴唇紧闭着，千手香看着他这样，心里更加复杂。她说道：“……张开口，让我看看舌苔吧。”

　　柱间倒也配合，千手香做了几项检查之后，说道：“蜜豆，按照这个方子抓药吧，药效慢一点，但是不伤身体……柱间，你就算再不高兴，至少也给我个面子，把药吃了。”

　　“我知道了。”柱间答应了，千手香跪在他床榻前，看着柱间这副模样，说道：“柱间，时间够久了，两年多了……”

　　“阿香，这是因为你的儿子还活着。”柱间说道，他看向千手香，看着她有些苍白的脸，“你的儿子，还是好好的吧。”

　　千手香握紧了拳头，柱间这话不讨喜，可是她也说不出苛责的话。

　　她只能生硬地说道：“柱间，你就算不想活了，也考虑考虑扉间，他是千手家最关心你的人，这么多年来，他为你做了这么多事情，你就算是为了他，为了千手家，你好好想想吧……”她说着，起身走了出去，站在门外的玲子看着她铁青的脸，小声说了句：“阿香大人，扉间大人说，您要是来了，就去书房等等他，他有些话还想问问你。”

　　千手香说道：“你就在这里好好看着你们柱间大人，别打扰他，也别跟他说话了，我怕会被他气死。”她说着，重重叹了一口气，朝着扉间的书房而去。

　　

　　扉间从实验室回来，先去看了看柱间，柱间正在房间里低头看着和歌集，那些和歌他已经翻来覆去看了不知道多少遍，倒是看和歌还是借此放空自己，没人知道。扉间没有打扰柱间，而是慢慢退出来，同守在外面的玲子说道：“阿香来了吗？”

　　“来了，在书房等您。”

　　“好的，我知道了。你现在去学校等小姐回来吧，然后带她回来同柱间说说话。”扉间这样安排着，他心中生怕柱间有丁点的不快活，只能让加奈这个柱间最后的底线多陪陪他。

　　安排妥当之后，扉间走进书房里，千手香正襟危坐等着他，看着他后露出了严肃的表情，说道：“你知不知道他现在的状态有多糟糕？”

　　

　　五

　　扉间坐下来，他没想到千手香会这么直接，她还是头一次这样严肃的对他说话。

　　“柱间现在……他的身体还是好好的，可是他的心同死了有什么区别。”千手香低声说着，每一个字都咬得格外用力，“扉间，我知道你在乎他，可是有些事情不能强求。”她想起自己刚才看到的柱间，她坐在书房里的时候，就一直在想着柱间那时候的状态。那一双原本闪耀着星光的眼睛，如今看到的只有死气沉沉，那双眼睛即便是看向她，也像是透着她看着虚无的一点。

　　那感觉甚至让人觉得心慌害怕。

　　“我能怎么做？难道看着他，消失在这个人世间吗？”扉间沉痛的说道，“你说的我又何尝不了解，可是……如果我做得到放任这些事情发生，我这么多年的等待，到底是为了什么？！”扉间瞪大眼睛看着千手香，他头一次这样在千手香的面前表露自己的情感，他的手指虚指着柱间房间的位置，他对着千手香道：“那是我的兄长，我从出生看到大的男人……我看到他走到如今，我亲手带他回到家里，你让我怎么办，你这么质问我的时候，我也在想我究竟该怎么办！”

　　扉间的内心作痛着，他如今能做的，也只是对千手香倾诉自己的内心，这些话他也只能对千手香说。

　　千手香看着扉间，感觉到双眼酸涩的厉害，她捂着自己的眼睛，任由眼泪从指缝中流出，她摇着头，说道：“扉间，你听我说……我开了药给柱间。”

　　“……我知道。”扉间深呼吸几次，试图平复下自己的心绪。

　　“那个药……药效很慢，我不敢用太猛的药，你知道的……柱间以前用的助眠药，很久之前的事情了，那个药的后遗症就是……药太猛了，我怕他成瘾。这件事情，不好……你知道的。”千手香迟疑地说道，“你这些天，最好陪着他，让他不要伤心太过……他现在，我不敢想他的状态，他现在……到底是怎么看待自己的生存。你既然强行挽留了他，那么他的压抑……只会与日俱增。”她的声音越发低沉下来，“活下来的每一刻对他来说都是煎熬，越久，越是在折磨他。”

　　听到千手香这样说，扉间深吸一口气：“我知道……这些我都知道……”

　　千手香难过说道：“我作为大夫，能做的，也只是让他习惯药性之后，能够好好睡一觉……你要留心他的状态，如果觉得有什么不对，就跟我说。”她轻声说着，然后久久的沉默着。

　　扉间说道：“我明白了。”他用手紧抓着自己的膝盖，刚才同千手香说的那些话，一直是他的心声，他没有倾诉的人，而今天说出口之后，只觉得疼痛的感觉在胸腔之中越发的明显。那无法诉出口中的情感，就如同炼狱的火焰一般，烤炽着他的心灵。

　　千手香看着扉间，两个人各自怀揣着心思收拾心情。

　　千手香站起身，说道：“我先回去了……”

　　扉间说道：“那我送你一下。”他们走在走廊时，才能说起一些日常的事情，扉间问起了千手香的儿子，千手香说道：“他还好，和我一样，向着医疗忍者的方向走着，如今已经是下忍了。”

　　扉间说道：“改天，你带着水户一起来同兄长聊聊天吧，这样……多少是个慰藉。”

　　千手香应承了，扉间送她到玄关，目送着她离开。他心情还没有平复，也不方便去看柱间，于是在回书房的路上，只在柱间的门口暂作停留，他在门扉外听着加奈的童言童语，这才舒一口气，朝着自己的书房而去。

　　

　　柱间喝下了药，那苦涩的药汁除了带来满口的怪味之外，没见着什么效果，柱间漱口之后，半倚靠在床榻上，蜜豆替他关好了门扉，给窗户留了透气的空隙，便吹灭烛光走了出去。

　　房间一时间黑暗下来，即使是柱间的目力，也要适应着房间的黑暗，他没有躺进被子里，只是凝视着内室里天花板。随着目力的恢复，天花板上的纹样，似乎都在这样的凝视下发生了什么扭曲，柱间的眼睛因为长时间的凝视而有些干涩，他于是闭上眼睛，感觉都头脑无比的清晰。

　　白天发生的一切，都留在他的脑海中。

　　来访的千手香，千手香同他说的那些话，站在他门外的扉间，还有回来就扑进他怀中的加奈。

　　现在回想起来，每一个人对他而言，都有着疏离的陌生感，他就像是隔着一层望着他们，他们的那些情感隔在罩子外，不能被他所感知到。

　　千手香说，他要为别人想想。

　　可是，别人又何曾为他想想？

　　为什么，要挽留着他的残躯活在这个世界上，只是为了满足他们对亲朋的爱意。

　　在百无聊赖的情景下，柱间也只能闭上双眼休息，他不知道自己是何时进入了梦中，只感觉到眼前的一切都是那么的熟悉。

　　黑色的世界里，他漫无目的的前行着，走着走着，前方的路才豁然开朗。然后，他看到了今生最不想看见的场景，辉夜正在和斑战斗着，他们两个人的身上都沾染着鲜血，对方的、自己的，他下意识冲了上去，却被看不见的壁垒所阻挡，他惊怒交加，却又无可奈何。

　　就在这个时候，斑和辉夜都转过头来，一个人双眼空洞流着血泪，一个人一只眼睛已经瞎了，另外一只也没有一点光彩。

　　他们同时看着他，手上的尖刀分别刺入了对方的身体里。柱间在那一瞬间，仿佛感觉到自己的心脏被刺穿一般，那血腥场景残留在他的眼前，凝固在他的脑海之中，他几乎要被这个场景逼疯了。

　　他无法控制自己的悲泣，却不知道自己的嘴巴里该喊着谁的名字，是斑，是辉夜？

　　哪个名字念出来，都是对另外一方的背叛，他的心在这个时刻被拆分成了两半，那疼痛感却是同样的。柱间只能自责的紧攥着自己的胸口，仿佛这样能减轻心中的愧疚。

　　他最爱的人，他最爱的儿子们，他们死了……他们就这样死了。

　　他该为谁而哭，他甚至不能去怨恨其中任何一人。

　　因为这都是他自己的过错！

　　犯下这样错误的他，竟然还苟活在这个人世间……柱间蜷缩着身体咳嗽着，只能用手捂着口鼻，以此来压抑自己的哭泣声。

　　“辉夜、斑……求你们……不——”柱间含糊不清的说着，他的身体弓起双膝跪着，在难以言喻的痛苦中，只能以身体上的疼痛来压抑着那股身心都被撕扯开的痛苦。他用头抵在枕头上，手砸在榻榻米上，这样的声响引来了蜜豆，她看到柱间悲痛至极的模样，已经无力支撑自己的身体，她软了下来，可是又不敢去制止柱间，只能挣扎着用爬的来到门口呼喊着：“扉间大人，来人，快去叫扉间大人。”

　　扉间赶来的时候，立刻让其他人都退出房间，他甩上门，冲到柱间的房间里，他听到柱间悲声道：“斑、辉夜……你们不要再……我才是那个应该死去的人……”随后，柱间似乎是要朝一旁的墙壁撞去，扉间立刻冲上去，用身体挡住柱间和墙壁的接触。柱间的撞击让他肋骨隐隐作痛，随后他抱着撞进他怀里的柱间，大声地说道：“兄长，你醒一醒，他们已经死了，他们都已经死了！我求求你，醒过来，我求你醒过来！”他用尽一身的力气来压抑着柱间想要摧残自身的动作。柱间这个时候，已经从梦魇中挣脱，可是他满心的痛苦却又无从发泄。

　　柱间用嘶哑的声音痛斥着扉间：“放开我！你为什么要让我活着，为什么！”他拽着扉间的衣襟质问着，“他们都死了，我为什么还要活在这个人世上，我在这里，我有什么意义！我爱的人不在了，我的儿子也死了，他们都死了……”他压抑不住自己的悲伤哭泣出来，那些说不出口的话，此时也倾泻出来，“扉间，你知道我是什么心情吗？你没有孩子，你也没有爱的人，你知道这是什么感觉吗？我只要闭上眼睛，我就能够看到斑和辉夜在厮杀，他们死了……为了我，他们归根到底是为了我死的，因为我拒绝不了他们，我拒绝不了……”柱间的眼神睁大着，那双眼睛早已经哭红，眼神中透露着绝望。

　　扉间看着柱间这副样子，身体的痛苦早已经不算什么，他咬着牙根，忍耐着自己的真心。他不能在这个时候，对柱间说出，他有爱的人，他有一个爱着几十年的人，如果说出了，那么他也就真正将柱间逼往死路。

　　扉间只能忍受着柱间的痛骂，等待他在情绪发泄中感到疲倦，扉间用双手紧抱着柱间，等待他喘气的时候，扉间说道：“……兄长，我知道我自私，我知道。可是……即使这样，我也想要看着你活下去。两年前我是这样决定的，两年后我同样如此，我不允许你……就这么因为他们死掉，你的人生不该是这样……”

　　“你凭什么擅自断言我的人生！”柱间嘶声喊着，他浑身挣扎着，扉间边控制着他，边尽量使自己的话沉稳冷静：“兄长……你是千手柱间，是木叶寄予厚望的存在……这么多年，这么多年了，你都过来了。那么多痛苦的事情，你应该……走出来，我想看着你走出来……兄长，不要再为他们而活了，为了你自己……为自己而活，不是为了自己而死。”扉间说着，还是流下了眼泪，“这是我一直希望的，兄长……我求求你，冷静下来，他们都已经死了，可是死了代表终结，不要让他们的亡魂再纠缠你了！”

　　“你怎么可以说出这样的话！”柱间看着扉间，“他们是我爱的人……”

　　“我也是爱着你的……兄弟！”扉间努力说着，不留着一丝一毫的破绽。他哽咽着说：“你想过没有，你如果不在了，我还活着做什么，加奈又该怎么办，她没有了哥哥，没有了父亲，再没有母亲……没有整个家族，她要怎么办？你觉得斑希望看到这一些吗？晴树，小鹤，他们也希望……自己的妹妹能穿上白无垢，让母亲陪伴着出嫁吧。她已经没有背着她的哥哥，没有牵着她手的父亲，你要让她彻底一无所有吗？”

　　柱间捂着脸哭着，他推开扉间，倒在床上痛不欲生。扉间所说的那个画面，那样清晰的出现在他的面前，他想起斑曾经说过，要看着加奈出嫁，那样可爱的女孩子穿上白无垢的样子，斑却再也看不到了。

　　而杀死斑的那个人，他怨恨不了，那是他最疼爱的孩子，是他寄托了未来的心爱儿子。

　　扉间说完这些话，只觉得全身都隐隐作痛，他靠在墙壁上，看着柱间哭泣时的样子，他用手掩着双眼，感觉到自己的无力。但是，他知道……他要做的事情还没有完，扉间收拾了一下心情，然后走到柱间的身边。他用手轻轻拍着柱间的后背，找到一旁的手帕，擦拭着柱间的脸颊，悲伤消耗着柱间的力量，他甚至不能反抗扉间此时的脉脉温情，他哭干了眼泪，只能睁着干涩的眼睛，等到疲倦席卷而来。

　　扉间呆坐在一旁，看着柱间在疲倦之中慢慢闭上双眼。等确定柱间的呼吸平稳之后，他才近乎虚脱似的靠在一旁的橱上。

　　又是一夜过去。

　　

　　六

　　正如千手香说的，她开的助眠药药效很慢，对于柱间的体质来说更是如此。

　　在柱间大闹一场之后，她来看望了柱间一次，那样的悲伤是十分伤身的一件事情，柱间哭哑了嗓子，心脏不时心悸着，脸色更是十分苍白。

　　就连加奈都看得出柱间像生了一场大病，也因此变得十分乖巧，她看着突然沉默起来的柱间，每天都会去庭院里剪一支盛开的最好的花枝，插在花瓶里，放在柱间的小几前。

　　素净的花瓶，娇嫩的花朵，这些点缀着柱间布满压抑气息和药味的房间，也成了房间里唯一一点的亮色。

　　千手香如今已经不在木叶的医疗忍者处供职，生活也变得清闲起来，她虽然不说，可是自从那一天之后，看望柱间的次数也多了起来，偶尔还能带来水户这样的稀客。水户的孩子今年刚刚结婚了，同妻子住在别的村落里，因为这样水户时常外出着，为了她的安全，扉间也派了部下保护她。

　　她的模样已经看得出岁月的痕迹，脸上多了些时间的纹路，只是姿态依旧十分优雅。她随着千手香来看望柱间，还带着从别的国家买来的茶叶，三个人在柱间的屋子里泡着茶，茶香氤氲着，水户为柱间的杯中倒了一杯热茶。茶叶梗在柱间的杯碗里立起，水户笑着说：“这可是个好兆头。”

　　柱间哑着声音说：“是吗？”

　　水户不以为意：“是啊。你也该多喝些茶水润润喉咙，嘴唇都有些干裂了，在家里就要好好照顾好自己。”

　　柱间没有回答，千手香看他这样，就同水户聊起天来。她们能说的事情不少，各自都经常外出，水户聊起在外的见闻，说道：“不知不觉已经过去这么久了，各位影都已经是二代了。”

　　“是啊。”千手香说道，“有些地方都快要第三代了吧。”

　　“这就不知道了。最近的时局，我觉得还好……”

　　“前阵子不就有小冲突了吗？”千手香说道，“也许哪天又要打起来了。”她的目光看向柱间，“柱间，你不想出去看看吗？”

　　“没有兴趣。”柱间冷淡的说，他对外面的世界，已经失去了任何的兴趣。

　　“待在家里也好……”旋涡水户说道。

　　柱间还是接近沉默，两人只能尽量活络着气氛，聊着些家长里短的事情，等看到时间差不多了，扉间也带着加奈回来，蹦蹦跳跳的加奈看着她们，甜甜的叫着姨。扉间也就顺带留了她们用饭，柱间也陪着她们吃着饭，加奈依恋地坐在他的身边，不时拉着柱间的手同他轻声说着哪些菜更好吃。

　　柱间只是摸了摸加奈的头发，吃着她推荐的那些东西，加奈因此露出了甜甜的笑容，然后等喝茶用过点心之后，就拉着柱间让他陪着一起送送水户和千手香。

　　看着她们离开的背影，柱间伸手摸了摸加奈的头发，说道：“你也该去休息了。”

　　加奈说道：“喜欢今天摘的花吗？”

　　“喜欢。”柱间想起花瓶里已经花瓣枯萎的花枝。

　　加奈说道：“那我明天再给母亲摘吧。”

　　“等冬天你要怎么办啊？”一旁的蜜豆问道。

　　加奈摇着柱间的手臂说：“那我们冬天种梅花好不好？”

　　柱间答应了她，如果是平常的花枝，插下去等要开花也要几年，但是他种下去的话，仰赖着木遁的忍术，毕竟不同。

　　

　　柱间答应了加奈种花，闲暇的时候，忽然就多了些事情，加奈放学回来或者休息的时候，便拉着他的手去栽培花枝。花苗是扉间从别的地方买来的，在柱间种的时候，他也就站在一旁看着，看着加奈拉着柱间的手，两个人你一铲我一铲的挖出土坑，最后将买来的花苗种下。柱间的忍术在这个时候，都是十分实用的，原本用来束缚敌人的藤蔓，如今帮忙着固定花枝，帮助花枝能够吸收土壤中的养分，使它快快成长。

　　加奈这个时候，也十分配合的又笑又跳，替原本死气沉沉的宅子里，增添几分活力。

　　扉间看着这样的场景，心里不免十分高兴，假如这样能给柱间带来一些心灵上的宁静，那是再好不过。

　　但是庭院终究有所限制，扉间便起了修整隔壁的念头，那里被柱间一把火烧了之后，也就闲置下来，只要将房子的痕迹清楚干净，同这里打通，那么就又多了一处花园。

　　这个想法，扉间商量着同柱间说了，柱间当时陪着加奈，他低垂着眼睛，说着：“变成花园也没什么不好，反正那里什么都不剩下了。”

　　他似乎因为那一场噩梦，心伤得厉害，千手香的药就算起了作用，他有了稳定的睡眠，可神情看上去还是没有什么神采。

　　扉间得到了柱间的说法，也就干了起来，让人在隔壁修整起来，将曾经打的地基重新掩盖，将烧焦的木头丢开，将土地修理平整，这都是水磨工夫，要一步步来。

　　而住在千手家的柱间，有时会听到隔壁的动静，加奈问他隔壁在做什么时候，柱间便哄着她，说着是给加奈做花园。

　　加奈拉着他的手，会小声说着，那里不是家的位置吗？

　　柱间答她，现在家在这里了，以后都是这里。那里就是花园了。

　　加奈也就不会多问了，柱间有时候看着加奈，会想起很多过去的事情，不知道是不是因为心伤得太过，他已经忘记那时候有什么快乐的，加奈小时候很活泼，如今开始有了女孩子的样子，虽然已经开始学习忍者的课程了，可是动作乖巧了许多，她有时看向柱间的眼神，甚至让柱间觉得，她在爱护着自己。

　　这样小的孩子，虽然不明白世事，可是直觉总是十分准确，身边的人是开心的，她们便活泼些，身边的人若是不开心了，她们也会看起眼色。如今加奈这样的小，已经学会了察言观色。

　　柱间心想着，这也是他的罪过，可是……他无可奈何，他自顾不暇。

　　他不可能永远如所有人的意，他已经在其他人的眼泪和嘶喊下，苟活在人世间，那么他的每一刻都是用来对抗着那无尽悲哀的记忆，他自顾不暇，哪怕自己的孩子学会了察言观色，那也是他无法顾及的。

　　他的内心或者会说百遍千遍的对不起，可是这些话，他已经不愿意再说出来了。

　　

　　冬天就在日子的消磨中来临了，木叶的第一场初雪飘落，隔壁的墙壁也被打通了。

　　一下子，千手家变得更加开阔起来。为了给加奈消遣无聊，扉间邀请着部下的孩子来家里玩耍，柱间回避着人群，让蜜豆陪着自己到了最偏僻无人的房间里。

　　蜜豆在那里布置了暖炉和厚厚的垫子，盖在膝头的毯子也有许多，进屋的时候，甚至会让人忍不住松松衣襟，想要喘口气。

　　柱间偶尔会打开透气的窗户，透着窗户看着外面纯白的世界，他的窗外是一株积雪的大树，枝头堆积着厚厚的雪，当无法承担的时候，积雪会砸在窗头，飞溅的雪有时候会落入房间里，跌落在柱间腿上的毯子。那丝丝的凉意和房间的暖气交逼着，让寒冷的味道透着凛冽的清爽，柱间此时会感觉一阵宁静，因为他离所有人那么远。

　　蜜豆会沉默着给柱间剥着橘子，橘子有些甜，可是吃到柱间的嘴巴里没什么味道。一些和快乐沾边的词，已经永远地离开了他。

　　柱间维持着这样的态度到过年的宴席上，宴席上邀请了千手香和她的孩子，水户今年没有陪着她的孩子，千手桃华还有其他几个部下也来了。他们看着柱间，同他说些吉利话，尽管柱间的反应冷淡，但是对于他们来说已经足够了。

　　扉间因为柱间的态度喝了许多的酒，他以为自己不会再因为这样的事情，可是饮的酒却不会骗人。扉间的心情不好，所以喝了许多，那些酒精到最后，会让人的情绪有着片刻虚假的快乐，而等到酒精散去之后，那跌落天堂的落差，反而叫人更加的抑郁。

　　扉间因为酒精而起的高昂兴致随着酒精褪去而跌落，此时众人不知不觉都各自回家，眼前只有狼藉的杯盘，还有神情冷漠的柱间，他看着扉间，说道：“我回房间了。”

　　“兄长……不要走……”扉间下意识拉着他，但是酒喝得太多，脚步有些踉跄，他拉着柱间的手，身体却下沉着，柱间多出了一把力，将他扶着，说道：“我送你回房间休息。”

　　加奈已经被人带回房了，柱间于是扶着颠颠倒倒的扉间，他要送扉间回房，可是扉间拒绝了，反而拉着他的手，说道：“兄长，我送你回房间。”

　　扉间边说着，边扶着墙壁，柱间看着他，也就默认了。在这个特殊的日子，他也不想对扉间太过冷漠，于是两个人也就一步步的朝着柱间那间新卧室而去，那间屋子很暖，走进去的时候，扉间、柱间两个人都脱下了外套。

　　　　七

　　柱间扶着扉间坐下，靠着他的扉间，嗅到了柱间身上熏香的味道，那股幽香萦绕在鼻间，扉间下意识摇了摇头，柱间看了他一眼，说道：“扉间，你怎么了？”

　　扉间继续摇着头说道：“没什么，兄长……我没有什么事情……”

　　他这样子却不是没事的样子，柱间隐约觉得扉间情况不对，眉头跟着皱了起来，他松开扉间的手，但是扉间却伸手直接抓住了他，柱间紧紧盯着扉间，说道：“是有什么事情吗？不要瞒着我。是村子里的事情吗？”

　　扉间从来不会喝这么多的酒，柱间对自己的弟弟还是有了解的，除非是很重要的事情，否则扉间不会让自己这样失态。

　　扉间心中格外的苦涩，在柱间的心目中，也只有木叶的事情，似乎他这一辈子，也只是替着柱间为木叶而活。那股压抑许久的话语，在扉间的喉中隐而不发，酒精麻痹着扉间的神经，他看着柱间，看着他那张因为紧皱眉头而显得格外严肃的脸，扉间忍不住摇着头，他的手拍着榻榻米，终究压抑不住此时的醉态：“我……难道这辈子，就只能担心村子里的事情吗？我这一辈子……究竟是为什么活着？兄长，你知道吗？”他说完，又自己苦笑了一下，“兄长肯定不知道，你不会知道的……”

　　他这话来得莫名，但是话语之间的怨气，却也非常明显，柱间看着扉间，说道：“有什么话，你直接说清楚！”

　　“我……也想讲清楚的。”扉间看着柱间，他指着自己的胸口，说道：“我也是想讲清楚的……可是，讲不清楚，不能讲……”

　　扉间说着，又似哭似笑地坐在那里，柱间心中的不耐也在累积着，他不知道为什么扉间要来这样的一出。他看着扉间，说道：“如果你对我有不满，你大可以直接讲出来……”扉间不知道因为什么事情而委屈，难道他平日里就没有委屈吗？柱间倒情愿事情在这个时候能够好好讲清一些，两个人痛痛快快的做个决定。这样想着的时候，柱间的态度也就跟着强硬起来，他反拉着扉间的手，说道：“讲啊！”

　　扉间的意识就像是绷紧的弦，他不知道自己会在什么时候断裂开，酒精还在烧着，烧着他的胃，他的脑子，他的血液……每个地方，就像是被点着了火一般，那火势接连成了一片，他红着眼睛看着柱间，看着柱间此刻露出的强势，他忍不住笑了，笑中却有着泪：“说了，我怕我会后悔……兄长，你什么都不知道……”扉间哈哈笑着，笑出了眼泪，却更显得悲哀。柱间看着扉间被酒精烧红的眼中泛着泪花，他咬着嘴唇说道：“你给我讲清楚。”

　　他狠狠推着扉间，将他压在榻榻米上，说道：“你究竟瞒着什么？”柱间的心里隐约透着点恐慌，会让扉间变成这样的秘密究竟是什么？

　　这样迟迟不肯说出，不耐、恐慌还有微不可查的愧疚，让柱间忍不住对着扉间喊着：“扉间，看着我，把它说出来。”

　　扉间这个时候，吻了上去，与其说是吻，倒不如说是啃咬着。他咬上了柱间的嘴唇，带着让人恐慌的渴望，扉间反压着柱间，牙齿拉扯着柱间的唇瓣，他翻过身，将柱间抵压在榻榻米上，灼热、带着醉意的气息笼罩着柱间，这动作如此的迅猛、决绝，不给柱间一丁点的反应机会。扉间咬着柱间的嘴唇，让自己的气息覆盖着柱间，他感觉到柱间的挣扎，但是在此刻失去控制的他面前，这样的反抗微不足道，他不介意柱间将他的嘴唇咬破，反咬着他的舌头，他不介意柱间的手脚顶撞着他，他早已经忍耐了太久、太久，这样的忍耐足够战胜一点点的不适。

　　身上的疼痛，又哪里比得上几十年的疯狂和渴望，他压抑了许久的欲望，见证着那来来去去的男人们，他们一个个都占有着他的兄长，他就算让妒火烧成灰烬，都没办法在那个时刻拥有柱间。

　　他的兄长，他的骨肉至亲，也从来不会想到自己的亲弟弟会对自己怀有渴望。

　　扉间压制住挣扎的柱间，他亲吻着柱间的唇，尝到了自己和柱间口齿间淡淡的血腥，也听到了柱间喉头的咆哮，他们在榻榻米上如同野兽一样的纠缠着，柱间和他粗暴的对峙着，他们翻滚着，柱间发现推不开扉间时，甚至向周遭寻觅着可以攻击扉间的事物。他们撞翻了一旁的小几，上面的水壶倾撒了，水在榻榻米上蔓延着，柱间的手慌乱的触摸着能碰到的一切。坐垫、杯子、蔓延的茶水，这些都没办法制止扉间的行为，柱间最后狠狠握着茶几的一条腿，狠狠地砸在扉间的身上，扉间这时才出手格挡，茶几变成了碎木头，柱间手上只余下尺长的茶几腿，破碎的木头散在榻榻米上。柱间趁着这个时候，踹开了扉间，他抹着自己的嘴唇，看着扉间。

　　“扉间，你在做什么！”柱间看着扉间，怒火在他胸口间燃烧着，他瞪着扉间，看着如同野兽般低喘的扉间，“我是你的哥哥，你刚才都是在做什么？！”柱间的怒声已经带着哽咽的声音，这一切都来的太过突然，也不知道是不是过于愤怒，柱间只觉得被怒火烧炽的脑子都无法呼吸，他的世界天旋地转，每一次的呼吸都用尽了全身的力量，他从未有过这样绝望与愤怒交织的一刻，他看着扉间，就像是看着自己的仇人，或许仇人也没办法带来这样的绝望。

　　“你是我的兄弟！我的弟弟！”柱间声嘶力竭，他的胸口激烈的起伏着，他反复抹着自己的嘴唇，就像是被最肮脏的东西触碰了。

　　扉间的耳边只剩下耳鸣声，他半跪在地上，看着站起身的柱间，他慢慢站起身，却没办法站稳。最后，他和柱间对视着，看着柱间脸上流下的眼泪，他感觉到两腿都要失去了支撑，可是他还是站着。刚才的触碰，就像是释放出了心中的野兽，他过去想要隐瞒的一切，此时都在心底叫嚣着，他顾不了这么多了，反正都已经做出了这样的事情，他还有什么不能豁出去的？扉间站稳了脚步，他看着柱间，那怒喊刺痛着他的内心，他看着柱间，知道自己此刻在柱间的眼里，是不堪的存在。

　　但是，这又怎样。

　　他已经破釜沉舟，如果这个时候，不能把一切说出来，那么刚才的一切都没有了意义。

　　“我是你的弟弟，可是为什么弟弟不能爱着你？”扉间说道。

　　“这么多年了，我做出的事情，难道没有爱你的资格吗？”扉间此时此刻，甚至觉得自己冷静的可怕，他和柱间就如同冰与火一般。

　　“是你疯了，还是我疯了！”柱间道，他看着扉间，觉得他如此的陌生，陌生得让他想要立刻离开这个地方。

　　柱间后退了两步，但是比他更快的是抱上来的扉间，柱间下意识背转过身，不让扉间同自己正面接触，他们最后双双倒在地上，扉间在他的耳边说着，语速快得让人甚至来不及听清：“是我疯了，就算是我疯了吧。兄长，这么多年了，我原本以为这些话要憋在心里一辈子，你知道这几十年，这几十年我都在忍耐着……你为什么就不能多看看我，你的眼里，是不是真的只有那些宇智波？宇智波究竟有什么好？”他的声音快速而颤抖着，那些心中潜藏的愤懑，那些心中潜藏的欲望和阴暗，如果不在此时说出，扉间不知道谁能为自己记上这一笔，“兄长……我是你的弟弟，但是我也爱着你，我也不知道那感情什么时候变了质，我原本只想陪在你的身边……可是，你不要连我最后的希望都带走。你想要死，我怎么独活？每一天、每一天，我都在恐慌着，这两年多的哪一日我能够安心！”

　　“住口，我不要听。”柱间用肘部顶撞着后面，他眼前的时间都在旋转着，血液似乎都涌上了脑部，而每一口呼吸到的空气，又是这样的稀薄，“胡说八道，这都是胡说八道……扉间，我的弟弟扉间去哪里了？”他身后的这个人是恶魔，不是他的弟弟，他记忆中的扉间绝对不会说出这样的话语，绝对不会。

　　扉间的嘴唇触碰着柱间的耳肉，他粗重的喘息也让柱间战栗，他可以凭借着男人的本能知道下一刻等待他的是什么。柱间努力掰着扉间的手指，他用着最原始的力量做着挣扎，扉间却也在动作着，他撕扯着柱间的衣物，那些衣服离开的撕裂声，让柱间的心口都在颤抖着。他说道：“扉间，你不能这么做！你绝对不可以这么做！”

　　“我管不了这么多了。兄长……”扉间颤抖着声音说道。

　　“你这是在强迫我！你在强迫我！”柱间说道，“我会恨着你，我会一直恨着你……”

　　他话语中的态度让扉间的手颤抖了，他的动作有一刻松懈下来，柱间猛地用手肘撞在扉间的心口上，他感觉到那股桎梏的力量消失，扉间双手无力松开，柱间这才逃脱出来。他下意识想要逃离这个房间，却还是忍不住回头看了眼扉间，他那一击的力量并不轻，更是打在心口这样的要害，扉间捂着心口的位置，嘴角溢出血，他的身体无力倒在地上，那带着眼泪的苍白面容让柱间双腿失去了力量。

　　那股从头到脚的冰冷感觉让柱间忍不住回头检查扉间的身体，他爬过去，用手触摸着扉间的脉搏，他用手拍着扉间的脸，说道：“扉间，你睁开眼看看我，我是兄长……”他拍着扉间的脸，手指感觉到微弱的呼吸，柱间睁着眼睛，怒火和绝望在此时此刻也抵不过看到死亡的恐惧，他难道还能杀死自己的兄弟吗？即便这是对自己抱着异样情感的兄弟，即便是这个兄弟背叛了他的信任，他也不可能亲手杀死自己的兄弟！

　　柱间抱着扉间的头，他惶恐的呼唤着扉间：“扉间，你还好吗？”他的眼泪滴落在扉间的脸上，用手再度触摸着扉间颈边的脉搏，他也顾不上自己此刻的衣衫凌乱，伸手扯开扉间的衣服，按压着他的胸膛。木系的查克拉灌入到扉间的身体里，柱间的手还是颤抖着，他紧咬着下唇，看着扉间闭上的双眼，感觉到自己大脑一片空白。

　　扉间难道也要死了吗？

　　柱间跪在地上，浑身发冷。

　　

　　八

　　扉间被柱间的肘击打地闭过气，心脏猛地承受这样的攻击，即使是他也要时间才能反应过来。

　　直到查克拉灌入到身体里，那股浑身麻痹的感觉才慢慢褪去，扉间下意识紧抓着柱间的手，他握着柱间的手，看着一脸慌乱的柱间，说道：“兄长、兄长……我……”他说不出话，到了此刻，酒也该醒的差不多了，那在酒精帮助下来的突然的勇气，褪去的也格外快，当醒来时看着柱间时，扉间只感觉到无地自容。清晰地记得得刚才发生了什么，也知道满屋子的狼藉意味着什么，他看着柱间脸上的泪痕，那神情复杂的脸孔，这一切的一切都太过狼狈、尴尬。

　　这是血亲关系也挽救不了的破裂，扉间撑起身坐着，看着柱间，他说道：“兄长，我……知道我不该说出刚才那样的话，我……对不起你……我知道我不该怀有那样的心思，可是我控制不住，我真的控制不住。”扉间紧抓着自己的头发，声嘶力竭的诉说着，“我也想忘记，可是不行……你不知道我看到你当初回来有多高兴，我高兴坏了，我原本也想这样做你一辈子的好兄弟，支持着你一切的决定，站在你的身后，哪怕宇智波所有的人都在伤害你，只要我站在你的身后，你就能够有一个退路，你就不会是一个人……兄长……”扉间带着哭腔咆哮着，他控制不住自己的感情，抱着柱间，他的拥抱让柱间整个人都僵硬起来，这一番诉说究竟有多少真心，他当然听得出来，“兄长，我这两年多我真的不知道该怎么办……你想离开，我知道，我明白……可是你如果死去了，那么我真的不能独活。你现在知道！为什么我活不下去吗？我知道从前你不信，你不相信我会做出这样的事情……但是现在你明白了吗？我爱你，你是我的全部，我用了一辈子等你……兄长……”扉间这个时候，也觉察不到柱间的僵硬，他只想在这一刻，将自己所有的心情，不再保留的说着。

　　“我不敢想象，兄长走了，我该怎么办……”扉间攀着柱间的肩膀，他压抑不住的感情，燃着他自己，也同样刺痛着柱间，柱间的神情渐渐变成白纸一张，他在这个时候，只能这样的封闭起来，不然他要训斥扉间吗？他能憎恨扉间吗？在他知道所有的事情之后，他再度感觉到那挣脱不开的情感束缚，这样的情感，他无法回应，即便是知道扉间为自己付出了这样多，但是他不可能回应，更不可能不去憎恨他。

　　“扉间，那我怎么办？”柱间问道，他的声音回响在扉间的耳边，“我要怎么办？活着，面对着怀有不伦情感的弟弟？”

　　　　扉间的动作僵硬了，他听着柱间继续说道：“我不能杀了你，但是……这样的感情我不能回应。你让我在这世界上存活的每一刻，对我来说都是煎熬。如果我顾及了你，那么我又怎么办……又有谁来救救我！”他说完，猛地将扉间推倒在地上，柱间面上的表情接近无，只有眼神近似疯狂，“谁能救我！斑抛下了我，辉夜也抛下了我，我的儿子都死了，这是他们对我的报复吧！让我活在这个世界的每一次心跳，都是如同刀绞！你懂在梦中反复看着他们死去是什么滋味吗？我才是那个凶手！每个人都说着让我节哀，让我淡忘，但是……谁能忘记！扉间，我即使现在都在憎恨着你！但是我没法对你做什么！你是我的弟弟，是我唯一的弟弟，是等了我几十年的弟弟！”柱间拽着扉间的领子，他不是在讲道理，他只是在发泄着所有的痛苦，柱间死死盯着扉间，看着他的面孔一时扭曲，他知道，他的话语在剜着扉间的心。

　　何其讽刺啊！一个让他沉沦在痛苦中的人，却是这个世界上，最痛心他的人！

　　多么的矛盾，只是说着不满的话，都是往对方的心口中递着刀子。

　　“我的弟弟……这个世界上最支持我的人是你，但是……你背叛我了。”柱间看着扉间，“你背叛我，我现在已经一无所有了……”柱间的话语，在扉间听来格外的残酷，他看到柱间眼中的痛苦和冷酷，那矛盾的眼神正锁定着他，他无从辩解，因为他在说出心中所想的那一刻，他已经让柱间在这个世界上孤立无援。

　　即便是血亲，也没办法给柱间带来任何安全的感觉！

　　柱间随后拉扯开自己的衣服，他这个时候毫不顾惜的裸露着上身，他蜜色的上身在灯光下，仿佛被镀上了一层柔光，柱间居高临下拽着扉间的衣襟，看着他：“这就是你想要的？这身臭皮囊，你也想跟他们争抢吗？”柱间的语气中透着不屑，他看着自己的身体，用拽着扉间衣襟的动作，略微舒展着自己的肢体，他质问：“扉间，这就是你要的吗？这个身体？你只是想拥有它？占据它？”他一声声质问让扉间的脸色变得苍白，却隐约让柱间感到了一丝快意。

　　是的，快意。

　　他曾经，就是用爱折磨过斑，他曾经也那样欣赏着斑脸上的痛苦。

潮涌般的记忆让柱间的脸上露出一丝悲戚，他嘴角带着冷酷的笑，眼神却满是回忆的悲哀。

扉间摇着头，他对此时的柱间感觉到畏惧，他扭过头，但是这个动作激怒了柱间，柱间狠狠说道：“你不是想要它吗？！你现在又不想要了吗？千手扉间，你以为你亲手破坏的一切能够恢复到当初吗？破碎的镜子能够重新恢复完整吗？不要再傻了！”柱间冷酷地看着扉间，再也没有一丝一毫的顾念：“如果你不知道该做什么？就去喝酒，就去吃药，做你心里想做的事情！”

柱间说着站起身，他翻找着柜子，将里面的东西一把扫了出来，他说道：“选择权在你……”说完，他拢起自己的衣服，快步走到纸隔扇之后。

扉间死死盯着地上的东西，那是柱间说的酒与药，是开启欲望的闸门，也是噩梦的开端。而纸隔扇的柱间，身影投在屏风上，他颤抖得厉害，刚才的那一切似乎耗尽了柱间所有的力量。

他坐在那里，当愤怒在呼吸中平复少许之后，房间内的寂静又让柱间的心头泛起了无法抑制的悲凉。他在给扉间一个选择，是沉溺进兽欲之中，还是放弃它们。

他在内心祈求着，希望扉间放弃那一切。是的，在他把话说的那么决绝之后，他祈求的是放弃。那里坐着的是他的弟弟，是他至亲的人，也是一个想要亲吻他、占有他的人，他即便是现在都能记得，那亲吻落在身上时的战栗，那个吻让之前兄弟间无数次的拥抱，都蒙上了猜忌的阴影。

就在这个时候，柱间听到了坛子被提起的声音，男人正在喝酒的声音让柱间感觉就像是坠进了冰窟里。

是的，扉间喝了酒。

柱间听到了脚步声，朝着他走过来，然后，他被人从后面抱住，体温烫得他晕眩，可是对于柱间而言，又比什么都更加冰冷。

　　扉间有些颤抖着拥抱了背对着他的柱间，哪怕在最极端的梦里，他都没有梦见过如现在这样的场景。

　　这样的绝望，却又如此的自然，柱间甚至没有反抗他的拥抱。他一时间觉得柱间想必厌弃他了，却又没办法控制自己的渴望。

他从背后抱着柱间，吻着他的颈项，嘴唇触碰着光裸的肌肤，他感受到柱间颈后那细小的绒毛，他亲吻着柱间的肩膀，感受着柱间僵硬的肌肉。明明是梦寐以求的时刻，可是他却觉得自己近乎不能呼吸，他是在做什么？他在折磨着自己最爱的人，也同时在被折磨着，扉间压抑不住自己的悲伤，哽咽着喉咙，他的手抚在柱间的腰上，向前就摸到柱间紧实的小腹。他的手没入了柱间腿间，抚摸到柱间低垂的性器，柱间仰着头，让自己能够枕在扉间的肩膀上，他偏侧过头，吐息就落在柱间的耳旁，扉间的眼泪滴落在他的肩膀上。

扉间听到柱间嗤笑了一声，仿佛是在嘲笑他此刻的多愁善感。扉间滚动着喉头，不让自己的哭腔打扰到柱间，强烈的情感使得他的胸口起伏着。下肚的酒在此时适时的发挥着效果，扉间的感官变得格外清晰，能够清晰地感觉到柱间的背贴在自己的胸膛上，他们皮肤的温度似乎融合在一起。柱间的欲望在扉间的套弄下半勃起，那挺硬的事物从柱间的裤子里探出头来，柱间的后臀轻摆着，同样磨蹭着扉间的胯间，扉间感觉到柱间挺翘的后臀贴在自己的性器和囊袋上，每一次的厮磨都让他感觉到肉体上的快感。扉间的呼吸无可避免地变得粗重。柱间抬起手，手指穿入扉间的头发中，他揉弄着扉间的发丝，甚至刻意用了点力量，毫不在乎会不会扯痛扉间的头皮。

扉间的内心嘶喊着：他现在就应该抽身的！他不应该再这样下去了！

可是，他却没办法控制住渴望，他的唇吻着柱间，就像是久旱的人遇到的甘霖，他清晰地感觉到柱间身体的每一丝变化，这让他变得迫切起来。

　　“兄长、兄长……”扉间觉得自己昏了头，拥抱着柱间的时候，还是这样喊着，这让柱间的身体格外的紧绷，他甚至有一瞬间想要脱离扉间的怀抱。扉间这才颤抖着嘴唇，忍住了呼唤，亲吻着柱间的脸颊。

　　他勃起了，直挺挺的抵在了柱间的穴口。

　　扉间揉弄着柱间的囊袋，那轻柔的动作寻找着柱间的敏感点，手指揉弄着囊袋和柱身，柱间此时只能从鼻子里发出一点气音，却让扉间的欲望硬得渗出腺液，那略带粘稠的汁液湿润着他早就脱得差不多的衣服，贴在股间的皮肤上。他一边迫切的磨蹭着柱间的穴口，一面手指适时的插入到柱间的后穴里，那粗糙的指节顶入到柔软的后穴里。那里因为许久没有了交欢而格外的紧致。扉间能够感觉到，肠肉正包裹着自己的手指，那湿湿热热的粘膜贴着自己的手指，蠕动挤压着。他又向里面送入了一根手指，柱间再度纳入，扉间旋着自己的手指，稍稍抠弄着，就感觉到柱间被握在另外一只手里的性器跳动了一下，柱间向后退着自己的身体，感觉到手指在自己的身体内抠挖着，他想将手指吞得更深一些。扉间套弄着柱间的欲望，边又塞入了一只手指，三只手指将柱间的甬道拓开，柱间喘息着，身体跟着扉间的动作摆动着。

　　肉欲模糊着他的意志，也将柱间带入了漩涡之中。他的身体终于没有那么紧绷，更加柔软了，穴口也跟着敞开，流淌出肠液，紧热的甬道吮吸着扉间的手指。

扉间只觉得有什么涌上了自己的脑子里，他扶着自己的东西到了柱间的穴口。那粗硬的性器艰难的抵入到柱间的穴口出。饱满硕大的顶端将柱间后臀的褶皱都撑开了，柱间皱着眉头痛苦呻吟着。

感觉到他的痛苦，扉间本该后退的，可是那一时间咬紧的欲望，让难以言喻的感觉在脑海中炸开，扉间反而沉腰将自己的欲望挤得更深，柱间在这个时候尖叫了起来：“不——！出去——”他仿佛是从梦魇中惊醒，也惊碎了扉间的幻梦。

他应该停下来！但是，他的行为却背离了意志，感觉到那后穴中软肉的挤压，扉间摆动着自己的腰身，让那蠕动的穴肉将他纳入更深。柱间摆着腰，双手扒开自己的后臀呻吟着，扉间一咬牙抽送的动作变得更快。

　　柱间尖叫一声，膝盖顿时一软，身体就往下跌着。扉间扶着他，两个人顺势跪了下来，扉间的欲望就着柱间跪下的姿势进入得更深，囊袋直接贴着柱间后臀，柱间双手支撑着身体，感觉到扉间扶着自己的腰，接下来就开始挺动着。

粗硬的性器开始在甬道里抽插着，每一寸的柱身都被软肉紧贴着，柱间感觉到熟悉的快感，那进进出出的欲望，狠狠摩擦着他体内的每一处，那不时磨蹭到的敏感点，更让柱间的身体都一阵阵发麻，那快感就像是混入了血液之中，流窜到身体的每一处。柱间啜泣着，不知道是因为悲哀，还是因为欲望。

那粗硬事物将甬道整个撑开，进出间饱胀涨感让柱间快感连连。扉间没有忘记套弄柱间的性器，那欲望在柱间被进入之后，就沉甸甸的硬挺在扉间的手中。扉间边插弄边套弄着，不一会儿，柱间的欲望累积到巅峰，他挺着腰射出了自己的精液。那一时间猛地紧缩着后穴包裹着扉间，扉间低吼一声，也射出了精液。但是，扉间的欲望并没有随着一股股的精液射出而软下来，太久没有发泄的欲望还硬挺在柱间的后穴里，扉间扶着在快感下软在榻榻米上的柱间，继续粗喘着在他的身体里抽送着。还在高潮余韵中的柱间，因为扉间的动作而高潮迭起，他拧着身子，感觉到身体里粗硬的性器反复顶弄着自己的敏感点，那引发的快感如同海浪一般朝他拍打着，柱间的身体绷紧了，后穴却贪婪的吮着扉间的欲望。

随着扉间的进出，逐渐满盈的甬道内，汁液随着进出而流淌下来，柱间哭喊着，却让甬道里的性器更加坚硬。随着扉间撞弄他的每一下，柱间的性器在榻榻米上磨蹭着，前后夹击的快感让柱间浑身颤抖。他倒在榻榻米上，扉间变幻着姿势，抬起柱间的一条腿继续操弄着。他将柱间的腿架在肩上，看着柱间被欲望扭曲却也满是泪痕的脸孔。

扉间的嘴唇颤动着，他想要呼唤柱间，却觉得他这时候说任何话，都会加深柱间的痛苦。

　　扉间喘息着，他没有忘记套弄柱间的欲望，两个人感受着快感，他恨不得将柱间揉进自己的骨血里，可是，他知道这是不可能的。扉间只能按照柱间要求的，将柱间的肉穴操弄着，看着那后穴变成一朵格外艳丽的肉花。

　　不知道时间过了多久，两个人都是精疲力竭，柱间躺在地上粗喘着，然后说道：“把东西抠出来……”

　　扉间坐起身，按照柱间说的那样，抠弄着柱间的后穴，看着自己的白浊从柱间的后穴中流出，然后流在榻榻米上。扉间用衣服替柱间擦拭着，这个时候，天空都已经露白，扉间将柱间抱回了房间，然后看着满室的狼藉只能苦笑。

　　

　　九

　　房间里发生了什么事情，根本没有办法瞒过蜜豆和玲子，她们昨晚谁都听到了房间里的争吵声，也正因为内容太过骇人，她们赶走了所有听到动静过来的人。她们做了这么久的姐妹，在这个时候，也只能无助地看着对方，她们等候在外面，却觉得时间过去得太过磨人，房间里的动静由争执变成了暧昧，她们不知道是不是该走开。可是即便是用脚后跟也能知道，等到这一切结束，扉间需要足够嘴严的人来收拾房间。

　　于是这对老姐妹只能守在门外，看着夜晚一点点的过去。

　　房门打开的声音惊动了她们，玲子推了一把有些瞌睡的蜜豆，然后对上刚从房间里的扉间。

　　扉间现在的形容狼狈的很，他看着门外的这对侍女，在过去的几十年里，她们见证过了无数次这样的事情，如今哪怕是看到亲弟弟从柱间的房间里走出，也能强自镇定着。

　　玲子说道：“我……要进去收拾房间吗？”

　　扉间无声点了点头，蜜豆说道：“我去……拿医药箱来吧。”说着，她就去拿那些给扉间处理一下脸上的伤口。扉间第二天还有自己的事情要做，带着这一脸的伤，难免会被人询问发生了什么事情。

　　扉间坐在房间的一角，看着玲子沉默着收拾房间。破碎的木块被她丢了出去，最后和蜜豆一起抬了张新的茶几进来。地上肮脏的地方，被处理之后，就被盖上坐垫，等主人不在屋子里的时候，就可以带人来将榻榻米直接换掉。

　　等到房间里的一切都被打点好，天已经亮了，扉间已经洗去一身的痕迹，换上新的衣服离开了。

　　柱间因为已经熟睡了，所以其他人都不敢惊扰他，毕竟睡眠对于柱间来说，十分不易，没有人想要破坏柱间的美梦。

　　扉间离开之前叮嘱了蜜豆和玲子几句，两个人点头答应之后，才回到柱间房间里，将窗户掩紧，也让其他人不要惊扰着柱间。于是，等柱间醒来的时候，已经是下午的时刻了，蜜豆和玲子两个人守在他的外屋，听到他动静之后，蜜豆就出去安排人准备热水。而玲子则打开纸隔扇，同柱间打招呼：“柱间大人……”

　　柱间撑起身，感觉到自己似乎很久没有这样睡着过后，明明遭遇了这样的事情，同血亲兄弟有了亲密的接触，却到头来，反而让他有了个没有梦的睡眠。这样，也使得柱间的脾气比自己想象中好了点，他同玲子点了点头，说道：“外面，是你收拾的？”

　　玲子谨慎地回答道：“是我和蜜豆一起收拾的。”

　　“我知道了。”柱间看了眼玲子，让玲子忍不住背后出了身冷汗，她了解柱间的性格，知道他不会对自己做出什么，可是毕竟是这样大逆不道的事情，她还是不免有些多余的担心。

　　“蜜豆人呢？”

　　“为您准备洗澡的热水去了。”

　　柱间点了点头，他身上穿了件浴衣，于是干脆起身去了浴室。

　　水准备的差不多了，蜜豆和玲子两个人站在门外，玲子说道：“柱间大人，看起来还好……”

　　蜜豆神色还是忐忑不安，她说道：“你去给柱间大人准备些吃的吧。”

　　玲子想柱间空腹了这么久，应该也要进食了，便去准备些好入口的东西给他，而蜜豆则去给柱间拿一身干净的换洗衣服。

　　

　　坐在浴室里的柱间，躺在浴池里，抬头就看着木制的天花板，氤氲的水汽让上面结着一层细密的水珠，不时会滴落下来。

　　昨晚的亲密举动，让他现在四肢都说不出的酸痛，而当浸泡在热水中之后，这酸痛也就变成了舒适，仿佛肌肉都在此时放松下来。柱间的大脑一片空白，昨晚的记忆还清晰的存在他的脑海之中，于是此刻的毫无感觉，反而让他对自己感到好奇了。

　　他现在的心中，没有悲伤，没有愤怒，就像是什么事情都没发生一样，曾经那样激烈的情绪，到了第二天，也只剩下了空虚。

　　柱间看着水珠从天花板滴下，滴落的水跌入池子也就看不见了。

　　柱间拨弄着热水，然后举起瓢让热水浇淋在身上。这让他想起了那时候扉间的异样，柱间动作暂停了一下，忽然明白了那时的一切。

　　那些细枝末节在在此时融会贯通了起来，是的，扉间一直对他抱有着企图，只是他一直以为，他跟扉间是兄弟，这些都是兄弟之间的情感，而如今……事实给了他一个响亮的耳光，那一切的一切，都是出自于扉间对他的情感，却不是他以为的亲情。

　　柱间在浴池里笑了起来，那笑声也不知道是在嘲讽自己，还是在嘲讽扉间。

　　他的世界在此时，才算是真正的崩塌，他以为最后的港湾终究也不过是另一张虎口，而他还要为了这样的人活下去。是的，他不得不活下去，为了这份禁忌的感情，为了他的女儿，为了能够报复让他活下来的人，他还要苟延残喘的。

　　或许，心里早已经默认了这样的结果，所以，他此时此刻才会这样的平静。

　　毕竟，一无所有的人，再也不用担心失去了。

　　柱间从水中走出，他擦拭干身体，换上了干净的衣服，他看得到身上的那些痕迹，它们已经许久不曾出现在他的身体上，柱间穿上衣服，掩盖了那些痕迹，然后走出来看到了忐忑不安的蜜豆。

　　“那间屋子，不要了，换一间吧，清净点，以后我的房间周围，除了你和玲子，谁都不要接近。”柱间说道。

　　蜜豆低下头，应承道：“明白了，您先去用饭，我马上同玲子收拾。”

　　说着，她就匆匆去安排，而柱间则去前厅用饭。

　　他这会吃了不少东西，柱间吃完之后，下意识看了看自己的手，今天的自己，让他莫名有些陌生感，就像是昨天的柱间已经死去，换了个新的柱间。

　　他坐在这里，喝着茶水，感觉到时间一点点的流逝，周遭侍从的声音都变得模糊不清，一切就像是幻梦一般。但是他知道，这都不是梦，只是自己觉得无比的虚无。

　　他觉得自己该习惯，习惯一无所有，习惯憎恨着害自己到如今这个地步的人，他是千手柱间，可是又不再是了。

　　人们以为的那个千手柱间，早已经消磨在绝望和痛苦之中。

　　而如今的他，和自己的亲弟弟交媾，他同怪物又有什么区别？

　　

　　扉间回家的时候，顺带从忍校接加奈回家。

　　千手加奈再过几天就要参加分班的考试，能不能分到最优秀的班级，还是个疑问。她在路上就有些不安，于是不停地同扉间说着话，扉间尽管心烦意乱，可是对她还是有着足够的耐心，两个人一问一答，不知不觉就到了家里。

　　加奈回家照例是要找柱间的，她蹦跳着问着蜜豆：“母亲在哪里？”

　　蜜豆有些犹豫，她不确定此刻的柱间是否愿意见到加奈，更不愿意加奈去增加柱间心情上的负担，她抬头看着扉间，眼神露出央求，扉间立刻说道：“加奈，今天你母亲有些不舒服，就让他好好休息吧。”

　　加奈说道：“母亲不舒服，那我就更该照顾他呀。”

　　扉间说道：“可是你不是还有分班考试吗？要是也传染了，到时候成绩不理想，你母亲是会失望的。”

　　加奈被他这样一提醒，只能作罢，老老实实地去看功课，而扉间则看着蜜豆，问道：“他在哪里？”  
　　蜜豆看着扉间，忍不住劝道：“扉间大人，柱间大人现在心情不好，您还是不要去见他了。”  
　　  
　　扉间说道：“我想见见兄长。”蜜豆看拗不过他，这才带着他到柱间的新屋子去，这里距离原先的屋子并不远，柱间让人灭了走廊里的灯光，只余下他的屋子里透着光亮，扉间想要走过去，可是蜜豆忍不住还是拉了他的衣摆，说道：“扉间大人，您不能把柱间大人往死里逼。”蜜豆说着跪了下来，她低声说着，“柱间大人如今已经没什么活的盼头了，您又做出这样的事情，柱间大人要怎么办？”  
　　  
　　扉间低声说道：“你站起来。”他说着，扯回了衣服的一角，然后同蜜豆说道，“你这次我算了，但是……以后不要把这件事情说出来。”他说完，看到蜜豆神色复杂的抬头，她似乎是想不到扉间会说出这样的话，扉间抿着嘴唇，心里的滋味是常人都无法理解的。他深切的清楚，发生了什么事情，他做出了怎样无可挽回的事，但是……事情既然已经发生了，无法再磨灭了，那么离弦之箭也不可能收回来了。他能做到的，只是将这件事情的破坏降到最小。  
　　  
　　扉间直起身，居高临下地看着蜜豆，说道：“你离开吧，不要让人靠近这里，除了你和玲子，谁也不准到这里来。你们也要把加奈看好了。”说完，扉间看着蜜豆低下了头，她的头久久的停在手背上，不肯抬起头来。  
　　  
　　扉间道：“蜜豆，离开吧。”  
　　  
　　侍女抬起头，脸上已经流着眼泪，她对柱间可预期的未来，感到伤心和不忍，然而自身的力量又太过微薄，她和玲子什么都做不到。  
　　  
　　玲子咬着下唇，离开了扉间的跟前。  
　　  
　　而扉间则在柱间的门口，平复了一下自己的心情，敲响了门扉，说道：“兄长，是我。”  
　　  
　　十  
　　  
　　柱间并没有拦着他的进入，懒懒散散说了一句进来吧，扉间推门进入之后，就看到侧躺在榻榻米上的柱间，他穿着一身单薄的浴衣，拿着细长的烟管在抽烟，柱间很少抽，这根烟管还是田岛留下的。总有些忍者是有些癖好的，靠抽烟提提神，也是理所当然的事情，柱间过去会跟着田岛顺几口，如今自己一个人独处，会抽起烟。  
　　  
　　烟丝是玲子给他准备的，上好的烟丝点燃了之后，会让柱间的精神都随着口中弥漫的味道而放空。苦涩的烟味为什么会提神，柱间也不太清楚，只是吐着烟圈，看着它们在屋子里袅袅升起，那白色的烟气在昏黄的灯光下显得格外迷离，它们慢慢散开，在空中残留的形状，像是被人信手涂抹的画作。柱间不知不觉，都看得有些痴了，他抽一口烟，然后缓缓吐出它们，那机械的动作，仿佛是连胸口中的抑郁之气都能随之而出。  
　　  
　　直到扉间走进来。  
　　  
　　扉间看着进来，闻到了满屋子的烟味，这味道让敏感的人觉得喉头发痒，忍不住想要咳嗽。  
　　  
　　扉间说道：“兄长，你至少要透些气……”他替柱间打开了窗扉，让清新的空气透了进来。  
　　  
　　柱间这个时候，烟锅在器皿中敲了一下，将烟灰拍了出来，他低垂着眼看着还带着余温的烟锅，说道：“你回来了。”  
　　  
　　扉间推开窗户，看着柱间，在这个时候，他们谁都没说起昨天的事情，他开口的一瞬间没有提起这件事情，柱间也一脸的疲倦，什么都不愿意搭理的模样。扉间坐了下来，他面对着柱间而坐，看到柱间显得十分冷酷的神情，柱间为什么会这样，他心知肚明，昨晚上的疯狂还残存在他们的体内。即使是他，今天的一天也是神情恍惚着，总是能够想到的那时候的场景，他又难过，又不禁为情爱而动，得到之后恨不得将自己的宝物永远封藏。他反复想起着柱间，猜测着他是怎样的态度，他会怎样开口，他们要如何处理面对这样的事情。  
　　  
　　而现在，柱间什么都没说，他似乎不屑于谈论起这件事情。  
　　  
　　“兄长，我回来了。”扉间双手按在膝盖上，他跪在柱间的面前，内心却不免焦躁着。他知道他们之间该有个人开口，可是那个人该是他吗？他该说什么？  
　　  
　　柱间不说话了。  
　　  
　　他的手探入到烟袋里，拿出精制的烟丝塞在烟锅里，一旁的灯光替他点着了烟锅，柱间又对着烟嘴深深吸了口。他这一口吐出来之后，浓浓的烟气遮掩着他和扉间两人彼此，扉间看着他模糊的眉目，不禁神情恍惚，这在他看来，就像是柱间这一瞬间要模糊在烟雾之中一样。扉间伸手抓着柱间的手腕，柱间冷冰冰地看着他，说道：“放手。”  
　　  
　　“兄长，我们……应该谈谈。”  
　　  
　　“谈一谈？”柱间忽然笑了，更加的嘲讽，“有什么好谈的？”他歪着头看着扉间，“我们之间还有什么好谈的。”柱间这个时候坐正了身形，他的手放在腰间，然后利落的解开了腰带，“直接做吧，这不是你希望的吗？”他的腰带脱开之后，衣服没有了束缚，露出了柱间蜜色的结实身体，他毫不顾惜的坐起身，衣服顺着胳膊滑下，落在肘上。柱间看着扉间，然后将上衣脱下，他的头发披散着，遮掩着肩头，整个人在灯火中被镀上微光。  
　　  
　　“兄长。”扉间感觉到自己的脸上就像是被人抽了十几个耳光一般，他一时间甚至不敢看着柱间，他扭着脸低下头，有些惶恐，“兄长，求求你，把衣服穿上吧。”  
　　  
　　“你忘记你昨天说过的话吗？”柱间看着这样子的扉间，说得毫不客气，“你没办法离开我，所以我要活着，为了你、为了加奈，活下去！我放不下加奈，所以我有什么办法，我一无所有，既然活着的每一天都是痛苦，我为什么不找点乐子。”他直接站起身，脱下了自己的裤子，赤裸裸地站在扉间的面前，这动作几乎要逼疯了扉间，他只能将自己的头低下来更多，昨天的一时冲动，他把这几十年同柱间的情感都葬送了，他忍不住流下了眼泪，他已经永远失去了他的兄长，柱间切切实实地很着他，于是自己把自己的骄傲、自尊踩在脚底下，作践给他看。  
　　  
　　“兄长……不要这个样子……”扉间低声说着，“我知道错了……”  
　　  
　　“你什么都不知道，你也不配知道，扉间。”柱间抬脚踩在扉间的肩头，他一用力，就将低伏下身体的扉间躺在地上，他一步步走向扉间，然后坐在他的下身上，揪着扉间的衣领，强迫他看着自己。  
　　  
　　扉间眼中的泪水让柱间的眼睛也变得湿润，可是那些微的动容没办法改变他已经麻木的内心，他眼下，只想狠狠地将扉间刺伤。  
　　  
　　柱间的手握着扉间的性器，隔着布料套弄着，说道：“这件东西，昨天还耀武扬威的肏弄着我，你的兄长，今天就不行了吗？”他蔑视地看着扉间，扉间紧咬着牙关，他的手紧握成拳，脑子也跟着一片空白。他该怎么做？他已经不知道了，如今什么事情都不能挽回了。这让扉间感觉到一阵晕眩，身心如今都在两种极端的感受下即将分裂。他的肉体正亲近着自己所渴望的人，他爱了扉间这么久，多少个岁月的思念、渴求，而如今得偿所望，他能够感受到自己的性器挺翘起来，在柱间的套弄下，正激动的吐着腺液，但是他也知道这都意味着什么，意味着一切都没有了转圜的余地，他永远失去了自己的兄长，柱间对他的情感如今全然被恨意取代。  
　　  
　　柱间知道怎样让他心痛，每一个动作，每一句话，都在磋磨着他的精神，他内疚又后悔，痛苦而又自责，他从来不曾想到，自己会成为摧毁兄长的最后推手。  
　　  
　　“兄长……啊……”对柱间的呼唤，一开口就会被扭曲成呻吟，这沾满情欲味道的字句，几乎是对称呼的侮辱，扉间只能紧握着拳头，狠狠砸在榻榻米上，他想用疼痛让自己清醒一些，可是这一切都无补于事。  
　　  
　　柱间扯开了扉间的裤子，他坐在扉间的欲望上，身后的肉穴容纳着扉间的柱头。那饱满的前端撑开了肉穴的穴口，柱间尖叫着，坐在上面，腿一软已经让扉间的性器进入到最深的位置。  
　　  
　　“啊——！兄长……”扉间低吼一声，他狠狠敲着榻榻米，眼泪纵横着，他感受得到自己正被柱间包裹着，那滋味摧毁着他的自制，他的忍耐，在复杂的痛苦中添入疯狂。柱间的后穴紧缩着，紧咬着扉间的欲望，扉间能感觉到那里正猛地收缩着，他尖叫着摇摆着身形，然后他拽着扉间的衣襟，对他骂道：“你肏我啊！这不是你想要的吗？”  
　　  
　　扉间看着柱间被情欲纠缠的面孔，还有那闪烁着憎厌的眼神。  
　　  
　　他该怎么做？满足他的兄长吗？  
　　  
　　除此之外，他还能做些什么？  
　　  
　　扉间在迷茫中低吼一声，然后反身将柱间压在身下，柱间感觉到扉间一瞬间的用力，他立刻高声浪叫起来，柱间搂着扉间的颈项，两腿纠缠在他的腰间，感觉到扉间的欲望正快速进出着自己的甬道。  
　　  
　　“兄长……兄长……”扉间无可奈何的叫着柱间，他的声音中隐约带着泣音，他搂着柱间，眼泪滴落在柱间的肩头，下半身顺应着柱间的需求肏弄着软和湿润的肉穴。那里正贪婪吞吃着扉间的肉龙，那硬烫的柱身狠狠擦弄过柱间体内的每一处，他尖叫着，在扉间的耳边要求着，“再快一点……我还要……再快一点……”  
　　  
　　每一声浪叫都如同刀子似的剜着扉间的心灵，可是他此时也无法控制着自己的动作，那纠缠着他的身躯正如同蜂蜜一般，对他充满了吸引力，他只能舔弄着柱间的肩头，然后将自己的欲望疯狂的埋入柱间的身体里，他的腰快速的前后摆弄着，用自己的性器将柱间那里肏弄得盈满汁水，柱间后面因为这样激烈的刺激而高潮着，从体内涌出来的肠液顺着两个人交媾的位置滴下，柱间前面也因此硬挺着，随着扉间每一次的俯冲而在两个人的腹肌间摆动着，那里不断地涌出腺液，很快就湿润了柱间整个前面。柱间自己握着自己的性器，低吼着上下套弄，他整个人已经被欲望冲昏头脑，随着渐渐攀上高峰，那精液猛地射出，一瞬间绞紧的后穴也跟着让扉间高潮起来。  
　　  
　　他热烫的精液射在柱间体内，柱间的肠道一阵蠕动，扉间感受着那强大的吸力，感觉到原本软下来的欲望很快又再度半勃起，柱间的后穴始终被填充着。他闭上眼睛，肉穴随着他胸膛的起伏而舔吮着扉间的欲望，这纠缠上来的贪吃肉穴一刻都不想放开扉间。  
　　  
　　柱间搂着扉间的脖子，说道：“再肏我……再用力点……你不是一直想要肏你的哥哥吗？爽吗？”  
　　  
　　他每一个问句都让扉间无力接话，他只能埋首嗅着柱间颈间的干净味道，然后将柱间抵压在榻榻米上肏弄着。他高抬起柱间的腿，架在肩膀上，让自己的性器尽可能深的插入柱间，那粗硬的欲望将柱间的后穴整个儿撑开，柱间精神恍惚的说着好大，随后扉间开始用力抽插着后穴。每一下都整根抽出，整根没入，柱间在强烈地刺激下，脚趾都跟着蜷缩起来，每一下扉间的囊袋都拍打着柱间，柱间喘息着，听着私处传来的水声，还有男人的喘息交织，他紧闭的眼睛也跟着流出了眼泪。  
　　  
　　时间在黑夜中缓慢渡过，房间里的两个人都沉溺在欲望之中，当扉间精疲力竭躺下的时候，柱间不知何时已经睡了过去。  
　　  
　　扉间坐在屋子里，看着柱间沾满淫液的身体，他狠狠抓着自己的头发，然后打着自己的耳光。  
　　  
　　眼前的一切都太过狼藉，他却没办法对这个现状做出任何改变。  
　　  
　　是的，他只能顺着柱间的意思。  
　　  
　　而眼下，沉沦是柱间给他的唯一答复。

　　

　　十一

　　柱间醒来的时候，身体已经被清理得很好，又是一夜过去，外面的天已经亮了，连枝头的鸟儿都在没眼色的轻快啼叫。

　　蜜豆和玲子坐在他的房间里，纸隔扇之外，两个人正做着手头上的活计。听到他响动的声音，蜜豆和玲子一人推开一面纸隔扇，蜜豆探着头同他说道：“柱间大人，要不要用饭了？”

　　柱间点了点头，然后感觉到玲子走近，在自己的背后垫上一个软枕。

　　他低声问道：“现在是什么时候了？”

　　“快接近中午了。”玲子答道，柱间指了指窗户，让她将窗户打开，窗外清爽的风吹入到房间里，柱间靠在软垫上，感觉到身体随着动作而松懈下来，又是一夜无梦，这样舒适的睡眠倒是从未有过的感觉。他本来只是不自觉目光放空，然后看向了玲子，但是玲子随后下意识回避着柱间的视线，反而让柱间意识到……玲子和蜜豆都不敢看他。

　　柱间闭上眼睛，靠在垫子上，随口说道：“今天是什么时候了？”

　　今天并不是休息的时候，所以家里只剩下他一个人。玲子同柱间说了之后，柱间点了点头，那边蜜豆取来了午膳，她们在一旁坐着，反倒让柱间觉得十分奇怪，于是说道：“你们出去吧。”

　　“让蜜豆留在外面吧。”玲子劝道，柱间点了点头，也不强求。

　　玲子这才出了屋，留下蜜豆陪伴着柱间。

　　柱间吃东西没什么胃口，这些东西吃进口中的感觉都差不多，他吃了几口之后，放下了筷子，让蜜豆端了出去，蜜豆犹豫道：“柱间大人，再吃些吧。”

　　柱间摆了摆手，不再说话，在这个家里并没有谁能够强迫柱间，蜜豆面带难色的将东西带走，留下柱间躺在床榻上。

　　时间变得毫无意义，柱间睁着眼睛，看着天花板，他下意识摸着自己的胳膊。昨天，那件事情再一次的发生了，他很清楚自己做了什么，并且有意再继续这样做下去。

　　说不出的恶心，恶心扉间、恶心自己，昨晚发生的一切事情都让人觉得作呕。

　　然而，这样的恶心，他还会继续的做下去，因为他清楚的明白，这样可以折磨到两个人。

　　

　　扉间不敢再见柱间。

　　自从柱间再一次主动做出那样的事情，他不敢再见自己的兄长，那件事情就像是一把趁手的兵器，只要他接近，柱间就会毫不犹豫地将利刃扎进他的心口中剜着。

　　于是，扉间拖延着回家，他直到夜深才回到自己的房间，然后躺在屋子里。想着跟他同处一个屋檐下的柱间，他的兄长此时此刻，格外的令他畏惧，冷酷得像是一个陌生人。只是回想昨夜的柱间，就会让扉间感觉到痛心以及懊悔，他轻而易举毁掉了柱间最后一点的希望。

　　如果时间能够倒退，那么他一定会去制止自己的行为，他会约束自己的内心，不让心中的欲望放纵出来。

　　扉间掩着自己的面孔，感受着内心的那股煎熬，他的心中已经乱作一团。眼下，他不能见柱间，但是难道他能永远不见自己的兄长吗？

　　扉间喘息着，他的手在心口上擂了两下，制止了说不出的心慌，可是即便如此，纷杂的念头还是在脑海中纠缠着他。

　　他记得柱间说恨他；他记得柱间是怎样憎厌地看着他；他记得柱间在烛光下褪下的衣裳；他也记得自己是多么的激动……

　　扉间掩着自己的脸，他头一回觉得自己是这样的肮脏，他的确应该对柱间以死谢罪，可是……如果他死了，柱间真的会愿意为了加奈活下去吗？

　　他如今徘徊在一个死局之中，眼前一步就是万劫不复。

　　扉间在深夜之中胡思乱想着，折腾了许久才睡了过去。

　　

　　接下来的几天，他依旧是躲着柱间，早出晚归，只在蜜豆、玲子两个人临睡前来询问她们有关柱间的事情。

　　在没有他的打扰之下，柱间和加奈两个人之间格外平静，每一日都是深居简出，没有同她们说些话，只是在白日的时候都发着呆，抽着烟。

　　扉间不会天真的以为，一切都被时间掩盖下去，但是柱间的平静至少让他松了口气，直到加奈来找他。

　　加奈休息的时候，扉间也并没有什么事情。在这个时候，他往往会选择去密室里研究忍术，但是出乎意料的是，加奈很早的时候就拍着扉间的房门，扉间打开门时，半蹲下身问着加奈：“加奈，这么早找我做什么？”

　　加奈抱了扉间一下，说道：“叔叔，好几天都没有看见你了，你没事吧。”

　　扉间心里苦笑一下，他实在说不上他是有事或者没事，但是对于小加奈，他还是摇了摇头：“最近有些忙，其他的就没什么了。”

　　加奈露出了让人揪心的神情，她小声说道：“那就好，我以为连你也要出去了，就像……父亲和哥哥那样……”她就算是个孩子，也已经明白了，父亲和哥哥的远门是死去了，这接连几天的不见扉间，她真的以为扉间是要出事了。

　　扉间心中叹一口气，他将加奈抱了起来，边说边朝客厅走去：“我不会出去的，我会陪着你，陪着兄长。”

　　加奈靠在他的肩膀上，说道：“那就好，我真怕扉间叔叔的房间里一个人都没有。”

　　“你就不要胡思乱想了。”扉间道。

　　他带着加奈来到了前厅，开门的时候，门外的玲子和蜜豆欲言又止，扉间拉开房门才知道，原来柱间今天竟然来到前厅了。柱间的脸色并不好看，眼下青黑着一片，看着并没有休息好，才几天的功夫，他就瘦得有些厉害，扉间看向门外，他此时倒是想要问问门外的两个人，柱间这样算是好好的吗？为什么什么都不跟他说？！

　　加奈看到柱间，从扉间的怀里跳下来，朝柱间跑了过去，说道：“母亲，你是不是生病了？”

　　柱间看着加奈牵着自己的手，脸上的神情近乎麻木，他说道：“我没有生病，只是没有睡好。”

　　加奈转头说道：“扉间叔叔，我们叫大夫过来吧，就是阿香阿姨。”

　　柱间的目光随着加奈落在扉间的身上，那冷冰冰的眼神就像是看着死物一样，扉间错开柱间的眼神，低声说道：“我待会就让人过来……兄长，你介意吗？”

　　“我有什么介意不介意的，你想让阿香过来，就让她过来吧。”柱间冷淡的说道，他的神情甚至有些嘲讽，扉间不敢接他的话，那边外面的玲子开始让其他的人送早饭进来。加奈似乎觉察到两位家长之间紧张的气氛，便同柱间说道：“母亲，你为什么睡不好？要不要加奈陪着你？我们一起睡好不好？”

　　“母亲喜欢一个人睡，加奈不要担心了。”柱间只有同加奈说话时，神色才缓和些，但是加奈却不禁拉着柱间的手，她总觉得柱间同自己的距离远了点，柱间看了她一眼，反而让加奈更难受了。

　　加奈坐在自己的位置上，用调羹拨着碗里的茶泡饭，她又望了望扉间，发现扉间的表情也算不上自然。

　　扉间不敢同柱间对视，但是始终会看看他如今的状况，柱间神情憔悴，也许真的失眠了。千手香的药物失效了，他得重新让千手香为柱间调配。

　　柱间不说话，扉间也不说话，前厅的氛围也就跟着压抑起来，加奈十分敏感，于是咽下口中的东西之后，她小声的同扉间说道：“扉间叔叔，你也不舒服吗？”她的声音中有些惶恐，毕竟眼前的事情，不知道为何让她想起了之前失去兄弟、父亲的时候。

　　扉间看他忧虑的神态，这才安抚道：“没有的事，我们的小加奈怎么这么喜欢担心……不要担心。”他语气柔和却肯定，这才让加奈感觉到好受了许多。她吃完东西，扉间说道：“加奈难得休息，就去找朋友们玩吧……”

　　“我想陪着母亲……”加奈说道。

　　柱间立刻说道：“我不用你陪，加奈，你出去吧。”

　　“母亲……”

　　“我只想一个人静静待着，加奈你还是出去玩吧。”柱间继续冷淡的说道。

　　加奈很少听柱间用这样的语气同自己说话，她眼睛有些红，扉间安慰道：“加奈，你母亲睡眠不好，所以不舒服……让他安静……”

　　加奈看着扉间，似乎在确定他说的话是否可信，扉间对她微笑点点头，说道：“你也该放松一下，成绩毕竟也没有那么快出来。还要等到两天之后，才能知道结果呢。”

　　他的话打动了加奈，于是女孩子点了点头，老老实实地走到门前，同柱间和扉间道：“母亲、叔叔，那我出去玩了。”

　　“去吧。”柱间说道。

　　当加奈离开之后，房间内就只剩下了柱间与扉间，屋子里格外尴尬着，柱间抬眼看着扉间，说道：“你不躲了？”

　　扉间低下头，不敢说话。

　　“你做出来的事情，自己却不敢面对吗？扉间，我以前是这样教导你的吗？”柱间训斥着扉间，这让扉间不得不抬起头，他心中的懊恼如同潮水，就是因为他行差踏错一步，导致了这样的结果，他的兄长看待他就像是一个十恶不赦的仇人，有什么比这个更让他伤心的呢？

　　“兄长……我……”扉间想要说点东西，可是却实在张不开口。

　　认错？这样的罪责，他实在应该切腹以死谢罪。

　　请求原谅？他根本不配。

　　扉间最后，只能咬牙说道：“兄长，我做错了，你惩罚我吧。”

　　“扉间，你竟然说出这么天真的话。”柱间嘲讽道。

　　扉间跪在柱间不远的位置，说道：“兄长……我实在不知道该怎么弥补我的过错，我知道错了，我不该对你怀有这样的心思，我不该做出这样的事情……”

　　“可是一切都发生了，扉间。什么都不可能挽回，惩罚你也不可以，杀死你也不可以。”柱间说道，“那一天，我永远失去了我的兄弟，都是因为你。”

　　柱间的话格外的平淡，可是扉间却感觉到刻骨的恨意，扉间只能手指从武器袋里挑出一把苦无，说道：“兄长，我……以死谢罪。”说着，扉间就拿着苦无朝自己的腹部扎去，可是柱间的动作比他的更快，扉间的动作最后因为突破榻榻米的藤蔓而被制止，柱间缠住了他的身体，那扎向腹部的苦无，顶多刮蹭到扉间一点油皮。

　　柱间看着扉间，说道：“你这是彻头彻尾的逃避！”他被扉间求死的姿态激怒，直接用藤蔓将扉间举起摔在榻榻米上，冲力直接撞破了房间的纸隔扇，而让扉间滚到了另外一间屋子里。这样的动静就不小了，柱间走过去，狠狠踹了扉间一脚，怒斥道：“你以为死了，就可以不用面对这件事情吗？扉间，我不会放过你，我恨你，你不要以为可以轻易的死去，我不接受道歉，不会原谅你，更不会允许你自尽……你要活着，活着受到折磨！”柱间几乎是低吼着说出这样的话。

　　扉间则感觉到堕入冰窟的寒冷，他的身体在这一刻感到无力，可是看着柱间的神情，他最终还是说道：“我明白了，兄长……”

　　“你也明白，不能去死的痛苦了吗？”柱间笑道。

　　扉间抿着嘴唇，看着柱间用手指着自己的心口：“你如今明白，那种麻木、痛苦吗？你所能感受到的，连我的百分之一都不如……扉间！”柱间就像是用着仅剩的力气嘶吼着。

　　下一刻，扉间感觉到藤蔓松懈下来，他躺在地上，感觉到房间在这一刻格外安静，静的他只能听到自己的心跳声。

　　而柱间，看都不看他一眼，走出了屋子。

　　

　　十二

　　千手香得了空闲之后，就来到这里找柱间，她看到柱间的面色，还是给吓了一跳，自己先跪坐在柱间的跟前给他把脉，说道：“柱间你怎么了？难道我开的药一点效果都没有吗？”

　　柱间还是在抽着烟，他抬眼看了千手香一眼，说道：“我不记得了，那药我也不记得吃没吃……”他只记得自己整夜整夜的难以入睡，却什么都想不起来，就好像是所有的回忆都在他更加污浊之后离开了他，他想不起斑和辉夜的面孔，更不用说田岛的，他们没有来到他的梦里，他连梦都没有，只能徒然望着天花板，等待着鸡鸣的时刻。

　　千手香听着柱间满不在乎的语气，心里更加难过，她说道：“我知道，药很苦，但是为了身体考量，求求你还是吃点吧。”

　　柱间听到药，眉头挑了一下，他吸了口烟，然后缓缓吐出，看着白色的烟气袅袅升起时，他漫不经心地说道：“我先吃点别的药。”

　　“什么药？”千手香奇怪道。

　　“避孕的，我吃的，男人吃的……谁吃的都可以。”柱间说着。

　　千手香就像是被这句话扼住了喉咙，一时之间什么话都说不出来。她静默地看着柱间，看着他阴郁的眼神，还有同眼神相反的轻佻笑容，感觉到一切都离自己熟悉的那个柱间太过遥远。

　　最后，她说道：“我给你准备男人吃的吧，这种药吃多了伤身体。”

　　“好的。”柱间说道，“你不问问是谁吗？”

　　千手香抿着嘴唇，说道：“我不想知道……我只希望你能好好的。”

　　她说着握着柱间的手，传递了些微的温暖给柱间，柱间看了她一眼，然后慢慢抽回手，说道：“我知道了，你也要保重。”

　　千手香低下头，她没有吭声，只是点着头，然后才说道：“我知道了……”话语里隐约有些哭腔，她用手背抹了一下眼角，同柱间道：“我会让人送药过来的，我自己配好……你要注意身体，好好休息……”

　　柱间说道：“我明白了。”

　　他注视着千手香，等她情绪平缓下来，然后让蜜豆送她离开，柱间抽着烟，缓缓吐着烟气。

　　他就在刚才，差一点就说出他跟扉间发生的事情，可是他最终还是选择隐瞒下来。

　　这件事情会让她感受如何呢？

　　反正也许不会是如此刻这样平淡，会更痛苦，会更愤怒，会做出过激的事情。

　　他原本是这样期待的。

　　期待着所有人的人，都在这件事情之中感到悲伤和痛苦，让所有人都和他一样沉沦在无间的痛苦之中。

　　可是，他还是心软了。

　　柱间甚至想对这样的自己冷笑，这样的傻，这样的天真，即便是到这个时候，还抱持着可有可无的原则，以至于落到这样悲哀的田地。

　　

　　离开的千手香并没有去找扉间，她只是快速离开了千手家，照着她答应柱间的那样，调配好给男人吃的药，然后让人送到了千手家。

　　那个药，经由蜜豆的手送给了柱间，柱间很有闲心。他将千手香调配的药倒出来，一个个的数着，那些苦涩的药丸一共有三十粒，可以让柱间用上一阵子。

　　柱间之后同蜜豆说道：“今天晚上，让扉间到我房间里来。”

　　蜜豆点了点头，然后退了出去，等到走出房门之后，她才捂着自己的嘴，慢慢的跪在走廊上。柱间的话意味着什么，她当然是明白，也正因为明白，才会感到难以相信的悲哀和难过，她甚至不知道该怎样同扉间开口。但是既然这是柱间的要求，那么即使她多么不情愿，也终究会去做。

　　之后，蜜豆就在前院等待着扉间的回来，扉间是在夜晚来临的时候，才回到家中的。

　　蜜豆无声的站起来，将进屋的扉间吓了一跳，说道：“蜜豆……你有什么事情？”

　　蜜豆轻声说道：“柱间大人，让您今晚去他的屋子里。”

　　扉间脸上的神情都跟着凝固了，他看着蜜豆，似乎是在确认她话里的真假，蜜豆点起了灯，扉间看到她眼中闪烁着的泪光，他顿时明白了这一切都是真实。

　　“给我带路吧。”扉间说道。

　　他随着蜜豆来到柱间的屋子，明明是熟悉的道路，可是此时此刻走着却格外的漫长，他没有躲避着柱间，而是顺着他的意思，一步步走向那里。

　　扉间的大脑也跟着变成了空白，他的目光飘忽在蜜豆举着的灯上，看着那如豆的光闪动着，目光都不由变得迷离起来。

　　他们来到柱间的屋子前，蜜豆替扉间开了门，屋子里也亮着灯，烟味充斥在屋子里。

　　“柱间大人，扉间大人回来了。”蜜豆说道。

　　柱间轻飘飘地说道：“他进来，你和玲子都不要靠近这里。”

　　蜜豆慢慢退了出去，顺带替扉间关上了房门。门合上一瞬间发出的声音响起，扉间感觉到自己的心也跟着那一声，慢慢的坠落，最后摔在地上，支离破碎。

　　柱间坐起身，用烟管指着一个瓶子，说道：“吃一粒。”

　　扉间没有犹豫，将瓶子里的东西倒出来，吞进口中，苦涩的味道在口中弥漫着，柱间对他扬着下巴：“过来，脱掉我的衣服。”

　　扉间在这时犹豫了起来，然后他看到柱间对着他皱了眉头，柱间说道：“你以为，你这样的犹豫能做什么吗？”柱间看着他，随后否定道，“你什么都做不了，扉间，这是你欠我的。你已经吃下了药，你以为……你现在做的是什么？你在惺惺作态。”

柱间的话语，冷酷得不留一丁点情面，而扉间无可辩驳，他慢慢朝着柱间靠近，他接近了柱间，两个人近的能看到对方眼里的彼此。

　　照着柱间的话，扉间解开了柱间的衣服，看着熟悉的身体渐渐暴露在眼前，扉间也感觉到柱间的手探到自己的胯间。他的性器被柱间的手抚摸着，手上的温暖隔着布料让他感觉到下腹一阵阵发紧，他看着柱间，那双眼睛正冷冰冰的看着他，没有什么情感可言，柱间同他，两人彼此都在分裂着。

　　他吞咽着唾沫，干涩的喉咙并没有因此而感觉到好受。

　　“扉间，你做出这样的表情，是给谁看？”柱间不屑的说道。

　　他看得到扉间藏在眼中的痛苦，那双眼睛看着他的每一刻，都似乎是在被什么折磨一般，越是这样，反而越是让柱间觉得愤怒。

　　从那一天夜晚开始，扉间就注定是一个加害者，说的那么多冠冕堂皇的话语，都不过是为了这一刻。

　　柱间脑子里，这个念头变得格外清晰，越是这样想着，他越能够感觉到报复的快感。

　　扉间的面孔因为柱间的轻蔑而痛苦，微微有些扭曲，他已经贴近了柱间，下腹的欲望挺翘起来，他的呼吸吹拂在柱间的身上，带来一阵阵的战栗。

　　柱间觉得恶心，当那双手触碰到身体上时，他的精神切切实实感受到恶心。触碰他的人，是他的兄弟，是他曾经最信任的存在，他们在做着违背着伦常的事情。扉间的嘴唇贴在柱间的身上，那皮肤被扉间的嘴唇摩挲着，柱间感觉到手中的欲望也跟着膨胀起来。那挺翘的性器濡湿了他的手，他能感觉到扉间的呼吸也紧跟着变得粗重起来，欲望的味道在他们两个人之间弥漫着。

　　即使是他，哪怕心中觉得恶心，身体却一阵阵的发热。

　　就在这个时候，扉间吮吻着柱间的颈项，他搂着柱间的腰，自己褪下裤子，将赤裸的性器抵在柱间的两腿之间。柱间能感觉到扉间主动的意思，湿润的顶端在他的大腿内侧拖出一道湿痕，柱间喘息着，他的后穴正随着欲望的攀升而翕张着。

　　快感、恶心，两种感觉交织着。

　　随后，柱间一声惊喘，扉间的欲望插入到柱间的后穴里。那里已经习惯被扉间的性器进入，粗硬一下子将那里撑得大开，柱间的手指在扉间的背上抓出一道道痕迹，扉间忍耐着，然后开始大开大阖的抽插着，他不给柱间一点反应的机会，就像是借着这一刻抒发着满心的绝望和无法表达的情感。

　　他不是不能感受到柱间对他的恶意——柱间狠狠地抓着他的背，毫不留情。

　　而为了能让自己好受些，他也只能绝望在这饮鸩止渴的性爱里汲取一点点的欢乐。

　　扉间抱着柱间，低声喊着他，兄长这两个字微弱的喊出，却让柱间变了脸色。

　　柱间说道：“不要叫我，你让我恶心……真是恶心……啊……再快一点……”他近乎分裂的言语是赤裸裸的恨意，扉间头晕目眩之余，只有彻骨的冰凉，“这都是你欠我的……”柱间的手无意识的拉扯着扉间的头发，扉间疼痛之余，却看到柱间眼角的泪水。

　　那让他整个人如遭雷击，柱间未尝不是痛苦的，他清晰地感受到这点。

　　扉间抱着自己的兄长，他只能将这一切，都变作粗暴的动作，狠狠将自己的欲望埋进柱间的体内，那粗硬的性器鞭笞着敏感又火热的肉壁，柱间在扉间的动作下尖叫着。他的两腿缠着扉间，然后随之摆动着自己的腰臀，迎合着扉间的动作，欲望覆盖着两人的意识，那战栗的快感在两个人的血脉之中流淌着，直到他们无力再承受更多，便颤抖地将欲望倾泻而出。

　　柱间射出了自己的精液，那黏腻的液体糊在他和扉间的胸腹之间，然而这还不是尽头，他们在榻榻米上换着着姿势，反复纠缠着。因为扉间吃了药，柱间再也没有会怀孕这样的担忧，于是纠缠着扉间抵死缠绵着，当他精疲力尽的时候，熟悉而又令人安心的黑暗也就随之来到，柱间闭上了眼睛，沉沉地睡了过去。

　　而还清醒的扉间，看着满屋子的狼藉，他的手脚有点发冷，可是终究对眼前的情况有了清晰的认识。他并不是一个蠢笨的人，很明白柱间需要的是什么，他看着入睡的柱间，披着件随手找到的衣服，就摇着铃叫来了蜜豆和玲子。

　　玲子收拾一下房间，蜜豆准备洗净身体的热水。

　　扉间抱着柱间去洗干净身体，睡着的柱间，脸上的倦容终于褪去，他此时似乎变成了那个所有人都熟悉的千手柱间。扉间将他放入到热水之中，看着柱间的肌肉随之放松，他替柱间擦洗着身体，然后将没有体液与汗水的柱间带回房间。

　　玲子的手脚很麻利，柱间睡在软和的被子里，扉间疲倦地看着他的睡颜，直到此刻才感觉到一点心头上的宁静。

　　他所奢求的事物，其实很简单，但也因为过于简单，于是从他的指缝间流逝，再也寻找不回。

　　他此后剩下的时间都将为了自己的过失赎罪。

　　

　　十三

　　千手加奈感觉到家里似乎有了微妙的变化，那感觉说不上来，却连她都觉得有什么事情发生了。

　　母亲的性格正在变化，从前还愿意同扉间叔叔说些话，如今连这些话语都没了。她旁观着，虽然觉得难过又别扭，可是又不敢开口询问自己的母亲。

　　她担心母亲会因为自己的问题而生自己的气。

　　千手加奈如今已经有了固定的班级，带她的上忍是宇智波镜，算是十分好的班级。她刚刚完成了小组的任务，得以跟同伴提早回到家里，初春的天气里还有些冷，她一路搓着手回家的。回到家的时候，蜜豆揉了揉她的头发，然后给了她一碗暖身子的红豆汤。

　　“扉间叔叔还没回来吗？”她问道。

　　蜜豆摇了摇头，加奈说道：“那我先去看看母亲好了。”

　　她说着就往后院的位置走，想要去找柱间说说话。蜜豆跟在她的身后，看她脚步轻快的模样，眼神中却还是有些担忧，毕竟如今的柱间和过去还是有许多不同。

　　

　　柱间今天少见的不在房间里，加奈找不到他后，就只能向院子里去找，池塘刚从冬天解冻，如今的水还冷得彻骨，连鱼都老老实实待在池塘最底下。加奈走在庭院，她望着湖边还有凉亭的位置，都没有看到柱间，于是又顺着小径向着隔壁的院子走去。

　　隔壁的树才刚种下不久，是柱间用木遁催生才有几株长得格外高大，如今枝头打了几个花苞，看起来楚楚可怜。柱间正站在树下，加奈远远就喊着他：“母亲，你在种花吗？”

 

“功课都做了吗？”柱间走去检查另外一颗树。

加奈说：“还没，但是很快就会做好了。”

　　“那就去做功课吧。”柱间说道，“这里也没什么好玩的。”

　　“我想跟母亲说说话。”加奈嘟着嘴说。

　　“和我有什么好说的，去跟扉间说吧。”柱间还是不冷不淡的继续道。

　　即使是加奈神经再粗，也能感觉到柱间的冷淡，不过她终究是个孩子，于是亦步亦趋的跟在柱间的后面，蹲在一边看他种花。

　　柱间也没有理会加奈，等检查完之后，便拍了拍沾了土的手，朝大宅的方向走过去。

　　加奈立刻跟了上去，想要用手握着柱间的手，柱间却在她触碰过来之后，拢起袖子，随口说道：“你已经不小了，不要整天粘着大人。”

　　加奈扁了扁嘴，抱怨道：“母亲是怎么了，最近对加奈好冷淡！”她抱怨的声音大了一些，柱间听在耳朵里，脚步也不停，他心里其实烦心得很，只是看在加奈年纪小的份上，才没有发脾气。就在加奈抱怨的时候，柱间朝着自己的房间走去，他甩上房门，拿着烟丝塞进小小的烟锅里，点着之后就开始吞吐着烟气。

　　烟随着他轻吐而出，柱间最近的烟瘾越发大了，屋子里很快就是烟气缭绕，加奈也追了过来，把门拉开一点就嗅到了重重的烟味。她的鼻子经不起刺激，便呛了好几口，走进屋子里就要开窗。

　　“别管我。”柱间语气模糊的说道。

　　加奈的手已经打开了一扇窗，冷冽的空气涌入房间里，带走了沉闷的味道，柱间语气严厉了点：“我说了不用管我！”他的语气把加奈吓了一跳，女孩子立刻绷紧了身体站在原地，不知道自己犯了什么错误。

　　她看着柱间，怯懦的喊了一声：“母亲……”

　　柱间说道：“我心情不好，出去。”他说完，对着加奈转过身，不去看她。加奈心里更加委屈，她不知道柱间是怎么了，只想同他说说话，让他开心一些，却没想到柱间的反应却是这样。

　　她站在原地，觉得心情酸涩得很。她不想出去，这个时候如果出去了，就像是在认输了一样。加奈站在那里，柱间没有理她，只是抽着烟，烟雾缭绕之中，加奈的眼睛更加发涩。房间的气氛随着烟雾，越发的苦闷起来，外面的阳光渐渐随着太阳落山而消失，孤零零站在那的加奈看着光亮一点点的消失在房间里，那心情实在是难以言喻，她从来不曾和柱间这样僵持着，心中的委屈在压力下漫出。加奈忍不住低声啜泣，她咬着自己的下唇，胸口闷闷发着疼。  
　　  
柱间的烟锅敲着器皿，打破了房间内的沉寂，发出来的磕碰声，让加奈抖了两下。她的哭声大了些，不知道自己为什么要承受柱间这样的对待，她感觉得到柱间的心情很糟糕，甚至是因为她的哭声变得更加糟糕。

然而她又做错了什么吗？她真的不知道。  
　　  
　　柱间打开烟袋，从里面倒出烟丝，他的手指将烟丝塞进烟锅内，然后手带到了火折子。柱间皱着眉头点烟，却怎么也点不着，女孩子的哭泣声始终在耳边萦绕。柱间开口道：“蜜豆呢！蜜豆，给我过来！”他扬高了声音，蜜豆立刻赶了过来，她推开门的时候，看到柱间将火折子丢到一旁，开口抱怨着：“小姐在这里哭了这么久，你都不知道把她抱走吗？”柱间用手挥开一旁的器皿，盛着烟灰的瓷碟摔在地上，加奈的哭声这个时候也终于压抑不住，她扯着喉咙哭着，喊着妈妈、妈妈。  
　　  
　　“快点，还不抱走吗？！”柱间暴躁地说道。  
　　  
　　“是的，是的，马上。”蜜豆赶紧抱起加奈，加奈却拧着身子说道：“我不要，我就要站在这里！”  
　　  
　　“小姐，别这样……”蜜豆低声劝着她，“柱间大人心情不好，您就别再说了。”  
　　  
　　“妈妈……妈妈……”加奈从蜜豆的怀抱里脱出，朝着柱间抱过去，柱间背对着她，她将脸孔埋在柱间的肩头，嘶哑地喊着：“妈妈，不要这样……求你了……你不喜欢桃子了吗？你不要桃子了吗？”她一声声用乳名质问着，柱间背对着她的声音就像是化作了石头，没有丁点的动摇，加奈哽咽着，心头上的重压压在她的心头。柱间变了个人，让她害怕极了，这个正在抽着烟的柱间是怎么了？  
　　  
　　她什么都不知道，不知道父亲和哥哥是为什么走了，也不知道母亲是怎么变成现在这个样子。  
　　  
　　她想念那个温柔的柱间，那个抱着她讲着故事的柱间，加奈这几年累积的不安与惶恐终于在这个时候爆发了。  
　　  
　　她明白了生死是怎样的残酷，明白了原来人的离去是不可挽回，明白她的母亲郁郁寡欢，明白这个家渐渐失去了阳光。  
　　  
　　即使她是个孩子，她也知道有什么事情发生了，无可挽回，让人满心的遗憾与难受。  
　　  
　　柱间感觉到加奈的眼泪沁湿了自己的衣服，那带着热度的眼泪贴着他的皮肤，他抿着唇，感觉到背后一阵拉扯的力度。蜜豆也慌张了，她跪着让加奈松开手，小孩子就是这样的固执，而如果要用强的时候，总会担心会不会伤害到她。  
　　  
　　柱间闭上眼睛，将烟管搁到一旁，他索性解开了外套，直接脱掉它，加奈抱着柱间的衣服哭得更凶。然而她的气力终究有限，不一会儿已经是哭得上气不接下气，蜜豆的眼睛里也蓄满了眼泪，她哽咽着劝说着加奈：“加奈小姐，不要哭了，求求你……不要哭了。”柱间看着她们哭作一团，抬眼看着天花板，房间里还是十分阴沉的样子，他站在这里，感觉情绪始终属于其他人，而不属于他。他低头看着哭泣的小女儿，他如今活着就是为了她，可是他又害得她如此伤心，这是他想要得到的吗？  
　　  
　　“柱间大人，求求你，小姐哭得厉害……”蜜豆抬起头同柱间哀求着。  
　　  
　　柱间蹲下身，他的脸上甚至没有什么情感，他的手放在加奈的头发上，加奈松开了衣服，抱着他的手背，哭着。她说不清楚话了，只能用最原始的态度来表达着自己的情感，柱间深深看着她，那张哭红的小脸，那已经沙哑的声音，加奈过来抱着柱间的脖子，喊着他妈妈。  
　　  
　　柱间抱着她，感觉到喉咙也紧绷着难受。  
　　  
　　但是，他没有说话，只是紧抿着嘴唇，女童的哭声，就像是钝刀子一般，磨着他的心口。  
　　  
　　加奈疼，他也很疼，只是这孩子的伤痕还有痊愈的一天，他呢，他已经什么都没有了。  
　　  
　　柱间的手掐在加奈的后颈，加奈很快晕了过去，他抱着加奈，将她交给了蜜豆，说道：“让她睡一会儿，扉间问起了，什么都不要说。”  
　　  
　　蜜豆愣愣的抱过加奈，麻木的走出去，只留下柱间在房间里。他刚才说话的声音，沙哑低沉，直到蜜豆走出去，还是隐隐作痛。  
　　  
　　烟管里的烟已经燃尽了，柱间将它们丢在一边，懒得再理会。  
　　  
　　十四  
　　  
　　蜜豆走出门，在走廊的尽头看到了扉间。  
　　  
　　扉间看着加奈，露出了了然的神态。他已经知道发生了什么，他招招手，让蜜豆抱着加奈走近，然后用手帕擦拭着加奈脸上的泪水。  
　　  
　　“你母亲，心情不好，他也很难受，所以……你不要怨恨他。”扉间轻轻说着，就像是对睡着的加奈辩解一样，“我会努力让他好起来的，你也要好好加油。”  
　　  
　　蜜豆低声说道：“扉间大人，您要不要现在去看看柱间大人。”  
　　  
　　“我自己有分寸。”扉间说道，“你带加奈去休息吧。”  
　　  
　　蜜豆点点头，带着加奈朝着房间走去。留下走廊里的扉间，他站在那里一会，走到柱间的房前，敲了敲门，然后自顾自地走进屋子里。柱间已经躺进了内室，屋子里已经随着天黑而彻底没有了光亮，扉间摸着底下的火折子，替柱间点着了房间的灯，昏黄的灯光重新照亮着房间，扉间点了三四盏灯，于是就脸内室中的柱间也能分享到光亮。  
　　  
　　柱间说道：“我又没有叫你过来。”  
　　  
　　“兄长，我刚刚看到了加奈。”  
　　  
　　“才几年的功夫，蜜豆现在都不知道她的主人是谁了吗？”柱间冷哼了一声。  
　　  
　　扉间说道：“跟蜜豆没有关系，是我看到她抱着加奈走出来，加奈哭得很厉害，即使昏过去了，脸上也都是眼泪。”  
　　  
　　“说够了吗？”  
　　  
　　“兄长，无论是加奈，还是蜜豆都没有错。”  
　　  
　　“是，他们都没有错，有错的人是我，对不对？！”柱间说道，他口气很冲，却看都不看扉间一眼，“我最大的错误，就是活了下来。如果我死了，蜜豆不会不知道主人是谁，加奈也不会哭得这么厉害！”  
　　  
　　“兄长，别这样说，这些都是我的错……”扉间说道。  
　　  
　　柱间拉开了房门，看着扉间：“你的错，你知道错了吗？错了也不知道纠正吗？”  
　　  
　　扉间在这个咄咄逼人的追问下沉默了，他知道柱间如今要的已经不是答案，柱间此时只是想发泄着心中的苦闷。  
　　  
　　他说道：“兄长……无论你怎样，我都会在这里。”  
　　  
　　“是，无论我怎样，是跟多少个男人上床了，生了多少个孩子，你都想要肏我。”柱间充满恶意地说着，“肏自己的兄长很爽快是吗？你上次在我的肚子里射了那么多。”  
　　  
　　他的每一句话，都如同针一般深深的扎进扉间的心里，扉间深吸口气，说道：“兄长，不要这么说……你怎么对待我都可以，但是不要这么说自己。”  
　　  
　　“你听着难受吗？”柱间终于从内室走了出来，他居高临下看着扉间痛苦的面容，说道：“你原来知道难受，我以为，你已经什么都感觉不到了。”柱间在这样的话语中，甚至感觉到一丝心头的快慰，他刚才那样对待加奈的苦闷，似乎随着此时此刻的话语，得到了纾解。这感觉是如此的扭曲，换作从前，他会觉得不齿，他从来不想这样对待任何人，更别说是自己的兄弟。  
　　  
　　然而，他得到的回报又是什么？  
　　  
　　柱间看着扉间，说道：“吃药吧。”  
　　  
　　扉间抬头看着自己的兄长，柱间的脸庞在灯火下似乎是隐藏在阴翳之中，他看着扉间，说道：“来肏我吧，反正这不就是你想要的吗？”  
　　  
　　他脱下衣服，变成女人的模样，修长的腿，两腿之间那女性才有的花穴，丰满的双峰还有披散的长发。  
　　  
　　蜜色的皮肤被镀上光芒，每一寸都充满着成熟的风韵。  
　　  
　　扉间的呼吸无可避免地变得粗重起来，他抬头看着柱间，感觉到柱间伸手触碰着自己的脸颊，在他还没有反应过来的时候，柱间抽了一耳光在他的脸上，说道：“愣着做什么，我说吃药。”  
　　  
　　扉间只能照着柱间所说的那样，打开瓷瓶吃下了一枚药丸。  
　　  
　　他看到柱间在软垫上对自己张开了双腿，花穴没有遮挡的暴露在他的面前，柱间冷眼看着他，说：“过来舔。”  
　　  
　　扉间的下体这个时候已经硬挺起来了，他深吸一口气，朝着柱间膝行而去，他将脸埋到柱间的两腿之间，探出舌头舔舐着，那里散发着一股属于女体的幽香，扉间的舌头挤入到花穴里。分开了花瓣，然后舔弄着湿润的内壁，柱间下意识将扉间的头往自己的私处紧贴着。他扣着扉间的后脑，让双唇紧贴着自己柔软的花穴前，那湿热的呼吸甚至吹拂在他的耻毛上。柱间感觉到那灵巧的舌头，已经舔过了每一处，激起他内部一阵紧缩，花穴内的淫水涌出来一股，朝着扉间的喉咙里灌着。有些微酸的味道在扉间的口中泛出，柱间的两腿大张着，让扉间的双唇同自己紧贴着，两腿在频频的高潮下，绞着扉间的身体。  
　　  
　　“啊……啊……”柱间激动的呻吟着，扉间旋着舌头，让那里变得越发饥渴，柱间的双峰随着他的呻吟而颤抖着，他一手揉着自己的胸口，一手让扉间为自己口交，随着情欲渐浓，只是舌头已经满足不了柱间，他喷溅了一股淫水到扉间口中之后，便喘息着松开了扉间。自己的手指探到了那里，比舌头更长的手指在那里抠挖着，花穴贪婪的吞咽着自己的手指，柱间沉浸在自渎中。扉间挺直了背，看着媚态尽露的柱间，他还是第一次看到女人模样的兄长露出这样的淫态，那花穴如今已经被三根手指撑开，柱间眼神迷离的抽插着那里，另外一只手也忍不住将花穴拉开。  
　　  
　　“舔我……还不快点……”柱间朝扉间喝道。  
　　  
　　扉间尽管下体硬的发疼，还是照着柱间说的那样，低头舔舐着那里。他的舌头时而舔过柱间的淫穴，时而舔着最敏感的花蒂，时而舔着柱间指缝中沾染的体液。柱间的呼吸越发粗重起来，他张开着两腿，几乎都要绷直，沉浸在放荡的行为之中。  
　　  
　　扉间嗅着柱间的味道，那光滑的大腿内侧不时贴着他的脸颊，柱间一点也没有忍耐着自己的呻吟，似乎从中获得了无限的快乐。而扉间的下体硬的难受，柱间就像是刻意无视这点，他只是让扉间舔弄着自己的花穴，却始终没有进一步的命令。强自忍耐着的扉间按捺着，胯下已经完全撑起了裤子，他的舌头似乎也因此变得更加火热起来，当柱间体内又一股淫水涌出的时候，柱间一脚踩着扉间，让他抬起身。  
　　  
　　柱间边抚摸着自己的花穴，边抬起身，看着扉间因为抬起身而暴露的裆下，他用脚踩着那里。只是隔着布料，就能感受到欲望的火热，而因为柱间的刻意接触，扉间的下体也随着激动起来，他的顶端沁着体液，渐渐濡湿了布料，柱间不时踩着那里，有时候一只脚，有时候两只，它们隔着布料不时磨蹭着粗硬的性器，感觉到它在脚下跳动着。  
　　  
　　扉间在这样的刺激下低喘着，他看着柱间腿间的花穴，恨不得将那里张开到最大，然后将自己的欲望狠狠埋进去。可是理智还是让他约束着自己的欲望，哪怕渴求在心中如火般烧着，他还是忍耐着，等待着柱间开口。  
　　  
　　柱间故意吊着扉间的胃口，他直勾勾地看着扉间的性器，说道：“你来舔我吧。”  
　　  
　　他张开了腿，扉间只能朝柱间贴近，然后弯下腰肢。  
　　  
　　柱间轻轻哼着，似乎是在挑战扉间的耐性，修长的腿放在扉间的肩背上，脚趾蜷缩着，在扉间的背上轻划着。扉间情欲高涨，他舔弄着柱间，在柱间沉浸在欲望之中时，抬头望着柱间此时的神情，那肆意享受的模样，在昏黄的光线下分外的淫靡。那轻轻颤动的双乳挺翘着，看着像枝头垂下的饱满果实。扉间硬得发疼，他亲吻着柱间的腿侧，听到那婉转的呻吟，一切都让人头脑发昏。  
　　  
　　就在柱间勾缠在扉间颈项的时候，忍耐不住的扉间将手指插入到柱间的花穴中，三指在柱间的花穴里抠挖着，让此时的柱间身体一个激灵，已经泄在扉间的手指上。  
　　  
　　柱间仰躺着喘息着，扉间的性器在下一刻终于贯穿了他，柱间被粗硬的性器直插到深处，扉间将他的腿高高抬起，抱着柱间的后臀对着花穴猛力操干着，他的五指粗暴地掰开柱间的后臀，让花穴尽可能深地被进入。那一瞬间被撑开到极致的感觉让柱间几乎爽的翻起白眼，还来不及制止扉间，就被腰间快速的挺动给打乱了话语。  
　　  
　　“啊……好深……”柱间尖叫着呻吟，这个时候，恐怕说的是什么都不清楚，“太快了……”他的身体也随着欲望的盈满而颤抖着，扉间低下头，啃咬着柱间的双乳，柱间就像是找到了一个发泄的点，将扉间的头揽着，让他的面孔埋在自己的胸前沟壑之中。滑腻的双乳贴着扉间的面颊，透着一股乳香，扉间张口吮咬着柱间的乳头，不一会儿那里便挺立起来，被扉间吮吸过后，红艳的像是枝头的樱桃。  
　　  
　　扉间操弄着自己的兄长，那女人的身体甜的像蜜，比男人的身体要柔软许多，他几乎是陷进了逐渐啊的肉欲陷阱之中，像是个从未尝过肉欲欢乐的小伙子一样，恨不得自己的欲望一刻都不拔出来。柱间因为扉间的动作而喘息连连，一股股浓精被射进柱间的身体里。当扉间好不容易倾泻过后，他抱着柱间柔软修长的身体时，柱间的私处还是贴着他的大腿磨蹭着。那里就像是没有被欲望满足一般，柱间的手抚摸着扉间精壮的身体，也忘记眼前的这个人是自己的兄弟，他的双乳磨蹭着扉间的身体，嘴唇微张，就像是低语诱惑一般。  
　　  
　　扉间感觉到乳头蹭过自己的胳膊，他看着自己的兄长，想起之前那个张开腿自渎的样子，即使是下贱的妓女也做不出这样的姿态，可是他的兄长在这个时候，却连最下贱的妓女也不如。  
　　  
　　仿佛沉浸在这样的淫行之中，折磨着他，也折磨着自己。  
　　  
　　那样沉溺于性爱的样子，几乎让他怀疑，从前的兄长是不是自己的臆想，而如此辗转在三个男人之间，好像也变成了理所当然的事情。  
　　  
　　扉间能感觉到心中有一种异样的感觉在扩散着，他过去的某方面认知，正在被颠覆着。  
　　  
　　是的，他了解的兄长，始终也局限于他看到的那个。  
　　  
　　而眼前的这个人，又是谁？  
　　  
　　扉间搂着柱间的腰身，他的手不自觉放在柱间的双乳上，他揉着那饱满的胸脯，柱间发出了甜腻的呻吟，他的腿并在一起，小幅度的厮磨着，手也往着身下探去。张开的两腿之间，男人的精液和柱间花穴中的淫水，沿着大腿内侧流出，最后滴落在榻榻米上。扉间的喉头滚动着，他看着柱间如痴如醉的面容，然后猛地拉开柱间的腿，将自己的性器干进去。  
　　  
　　柱间尖叫一声，扉间将他的腿抬起，继续疯狂的操弄着。他将柱间抱起，让那花穴整根的吞入自己的性器，柱间坐在扉间的性器上，扭摆着自己的臀，止不住的淫水流淌着，那丰满的双乳紧贴着扉间的胸口，就像是单纯在拿扉间的身体享乐一样。扉间看着柱间闭上的双眼，他低吼了一声，将柱间整个人抱起，边走边操着柱间，他们朝着镜台的位置走去，扉间将柱间放在上面。冰凉的镜面贴着柱间的背，扉间在镜中看到了神情兴奋又愤怒的自己。  
　　  
　　是的，他在愤怒。  
　　  
　　愤怒自己的兄长，用这样的方式在作践自己。  
　　  
　　愤怒自己和那些男人没有什么两样，将自己的兄长如同禁脔一般操弄着。  
　　  
　　柱间因为背后的冰凉感觉而更加的兴奋，他的身体款摆着，就像是鬼怪故事中的艳丽女妖，要将男人们的身子掏空。  
　　  
　　扉间喘息着，他操着柱间，在妆台上变幻着姿势。  
　　  
　　他的欲望从未如此刻这样亢奋过，浓精再一次的射入到柱间体内，却还没有挺直。柱间因为热烫的精液而浑身颤抖着，他不知不觉已经高潮过许多次，一股骚水直接随着他达到高潮而喷溅而出，连扉间的身上都沾染上那股味道。  
　　  
　　“尿了……好快……不要……”柱间浪叫着，扉间将自己的面孔埋在柱间的肩头，他拥抱着柱间，忍不住滴落自己的眼泪，他不希望自己的兄长是这样，然而……这些终究无法再挽回。  
　　  
　　十五  
　　  
　　柱间在高潮之后，沉沉睡过去。房间再度回归一片狼藉，扉间嗅着房间里的味道，忍不住打开了窗户。  
　　  
　　他抓着自己的头发，最后狠狠一下捶在窗台上，他不知道自己该怎样才能脱出这样的境况，如果没有改变的话，之后只可能是一次又一次的升级。  
　　  
　　扉间穿好了衣服，带着柱间去沐浴。  
　　  
　　玲子披着外套替他们准备着，哪怕夜已经很深了，但是她还是没有睡。她已经可以叫做老女人了，只要没有休息好，脸色就是蜡黄的，她准备了热水，看着扉间将柱间拥抱进池子。睡着的柱间不知道何时，成了他们记忆中最像柱间的时候，安静、沉默却又有一丝轻松。扉间抱着柱间，替他清洗着身体，玲子在一旁替柱间挽着头发。热气氤氲，玲子一边挽着头发，一边低头不去看不该看的东西。  
　　  
　　扉间用嘶哑的声音问着她：“加奈怎么样了？”  
　　  
　　“醒过来一次，是蜜豆哄睡了她，小姐很伤心，醒过来的时候也不说话。”玲子说着，扉间听了之后也是沉默不语。  
　　  
　　“以后你们多看着加奈一点，尽量不要让她在柱间心情不好的时候去找他。”  
　　  
　　“我们会留心的。”玲子轻声说着，在柱间不愿意做一个好母亲后，她们也只能这样，将加奈可能会受到的伤害降到最低。  
　　  
　　柱间洗完澡，扉间带着柱间回到房间，他打算今晚就睡在这里，于是玲子替他铺好床。柱间睡在内室，扉间则睡在外室，天已经亮起了鱼肚白，蜡烛已经燃尽自己灭了，只留下枕着手臂，看着窗外余光的扉间。天快亮了，能听到隐隐约约的鸡鸣之声。扉间在这个时候，感到孤独和寂寥，这两种困扰总是相伴着走在钢丝上的人们，稍不留神，进退都是深渊。  
　　  
　　扉间轻叹了一口气，才闭上了眼睛。怎么睡着的，连他自己都不知道。  
　　  
　　柱间醒来之后，没有说起同加奈的事情，这件事情似乎对他而言，已经到此为止，不值得再费些心思。  
　　  
　　加奈还小，着实郁郁寡欢了几天，没有哪个孩子能面对来着父母的恶意，毕竟这本该是世界上最珍爱自己的人，要怎样才会让他们口出恶言？  
　　  
　　蜜豆和玲子都很心疼，却又没办法开解加奈，她们毕竟不是柱间，没办法替他给加奈安慰。她们能做，只是提供新做的衣服，加奈喜欢吃的东西，让她每一天都尽量开心。加奈因为这样的用心，过了五六天，总算恢复到从前的样子。只是，终究还是有不同，她开始回避着柱间，并不是说，她不再爱柱间了，只是私下相处的时候，总是闪避着与柱间独处的机会，有扉间的时候还好，如果只有柱间和她，她会十分紧张。  
　　  
　　那一次，柱间的态度还是在她的心中留下阴影。  
　　  
　　扉间都不禁觉得有些头疼，他不希望加奈跟柱间生分，毕竟她对于柱间而言，是仅剩下的亲人。  
　　  
　　他，已经不算是了。  
　　  
　　柱间在庭院里散着步，这已经是午后了，他用过饭之后，心血来潮来到庭院里看着栽种的树木。随着天气的转暖，它们一个个都跟着盛放起来，打花苞的如今已经舒展着娇嫩的花瓣，空气也变得暖和起来，迎面而来的春风夹带着清新的香气，加上天气不错，即使是柱间的心情都好了些。  
　　  
　　当柱间来到树下时，他听到了枝头的颤动，抬起头的时候，就看到一条身影正伏在树梢头，柱间看到它黑色的皮毛，那是一只野猫。  
　　  
　　这只猫并不是忍猫，是再普通不过的野猫。它正舔着自己的爪子，懒洋洋的搭在枝头，金色的眼睛看着柱间。  
　　  
　　柱间望着它，然后朝下一棵树走过去。他慢悠悠地看完了所有的花树，于是朝着屋舍的方向走去。  
　　  
　　就在这个时候，他听到小小的落地声，那只猫正跟着他的脚步，亦步亦趋的朝着屋舍走过去。如果不是最近的世道太平，柱间几乎要以为这是探子使出的忍术。  
　　  
　　他走向屋舍，猫也跟着他，最后他走在廊上，猫已经伏在回廊上，似乎对这个新的位置十分满意。  
　　  
　　柱间回到屋里，关上门，并没有让这只小畜生进来的意思。  
　　  
　　猫也不以为意，还是停留在这里。  
　　  
　　柱间躺在榻榻米上，想起了许久许久以前的宇智波宅子。那里的屋檐上，有阵子总停留着忍猫，那些忍猫比普通的猫要更通晓人性，也很亲人，等到年岁足够长的时候，就如同蛤蟆山的仙人一样，能够同人对话。后来，随着宇智波家族的搬迁，猫也渐渐少了，而千手没有养猫的习惯。  
　　  
　　他喜欢猫光滑的皮毛，也喜欢它们骄傲的神态，有一只猫总是有很多的乐趣。  
　　  
　　他那时候，还会给它们取名字。  
　　  
　　有一只他记得，叫阿斑。  
　　  
　　柱间用手捂着眼睛，记忆在此时已经不受他的控制，不停的往外涌着。  
　　  
　　他记得辉夜小时候怕猫，因为那些猫会抢他的零食，会用爪子挠他，好好的一个孩子，有阵子手上、脸上都带着爪印子。他为了辉夜，还训过那些猫，让它们排排坐着，听他的说教。后来，那些猫真的就不欺负辉夜了，反而成了五岁时候，辉夜作弄的玩具。辉夜会揉捏着它们手上的肉球，会挠着它们下巴，有些猫很享受有些猫则觉得很气愤……  
　　  
　　那些记忆，在这个时候，止不住的涌着。  
　　  
　　假如记忆会随着时间的流逝而改变，那么它们此刻想必如同陈年放置的书画，已经泛黄了。  
　　  
　　“蜜豆，屋子外有猫，不知道从哪里来的。”屋外传来了加奈的声音，她似乎是为了捉猫，嗒嗒地跑在回廊上。  
　　  
　　“蜜豆，我抓住它了，我们养它好不好？”加奈继续说着，语气十分的轻快。  
　　  
　　蜜豆自然不会拒绝加奈，于是加奈就坐在走廊上同猫玩着，猫不耐烦的咪咪叫着。随后，一声惊呼，猫似乎离开了加奈的怀抱。走廊上传来了奔跑的声音，忽然，柱间听到自己的窗台一声响动，不知道何时，逃窜的猫从内室进来了，它横冲直撞的用爪子磨着书柜和书桌，然后从内室里跑了出来。柱间抓住了它的尾巴，这猫身上还有点脏，柱间紧抓着它的两只前爪，猫张口就要咬柱间，但是柱间抬着它的下巴，对着柔软的地方搓揉了一番。  
　　  
　　那种温暖的触感，对于柱间来说，似乎是久违了。  
　　  
　　这个时候，加奈也追了过来，她在门口犹豫了一会，还是敲响了房门。  
　　  
　　“母亲，是我，加奈。”  
　　  
　　“进来吧。”  
　　  
　　加奈一进门，就看到被柱间撸得服服帖帖的猫，她的眼睛亮了亮，可是前阵子发生的事情对她来说还是有震慑力，于是支支吾吾地说：“母亲，那只猫……”  
　　  
　　“是野猫，从院子里进来的。”  
　　  
　　“我猜也是这样……”加奈看着柱间手上的猫，尽管她在隐藏着，可是渴求的模样还是十分明显，于是她犹豫了一下，还是说道：“母亲，这个猫……我……”  
　　  
　　“想养就养吧。”柱间这时候松开手，猫立刻从他怀里脱出。加奈看着从柱间怀里脱出的黑猫，伸手就去抓，那猫不怎么情愿的被她搂在怀里，加奈看着柱间，小声说道：“谢谢母亲……”  
　　  
　　她的态度有些畏缩，柱间看着她，想起几天前的事情，那天加奈哭得那么厉害，到现在已经是这样怯生生看着她。然而，他又要跟加奈怎么解释呢？  
　　  
　　说他的心情不好，所以就随便迁怒？  
　　  
　　柱间思考的沉默让加奈有些别扭，她抱着黑猫，说道：“母亲……？”她的声音更小了，生怕自己又惹怒了柱间。  
　　  
　　柱间说道：“没事了，让蜜豆给它洗个澡，它是只野猫，身上脏。”  
　　  
　　“我知道了，谢谢母亲。”柱间的关心让加奈好受了些，她对柱间露出了笑容，脚步轻快的去找蜜豆给猫洗澡。  
　　  
　　留在屋子里的柱间看着有些脏的手，也去找放水的地方洗干净手。  
　　  
　　这个家里就这样多了一只猫，想要养一只野猫也没那么容易，扉间回到家里发现了加奈的新宠物，就让玲子给它找了一条项圈，项圈上还有它的名字，这只野猫最后叫小佐。加奈在家的时候，对小佐总是有无限的热情，她喜欢同它玩耍，尽管小佐并不怎么搭理她，除了喂饭的时候，多数时候都是懒散着，甚至和加奈玩起躲猫猫，因为它的关系，原本体能一般的加奈，为了追上他，有了一点扉间的风采。加奈不在家的时候，小佐就轻松不少，它会四处在家走动着，找到了一个合适的位置，便在那里趴着休息。它最青睐的就是柱间的屋子，可能是因为窗户大多数时候都是开着的，阳光晒进来的感觉也很舒服，柱间是个很安静的人，并不会像加奈那样，搂着它不放手。  
　　  
　　于是，加奈久而久之都养成习惯，回家就来到柱间这里逮猫。  
　　  
　　十六  
　　  
　　柱间一点也不意外，午睡醒来之后，脚边盘着毛茸茸的猫，他起身的动作惊动到小佐，那只猫便优雅的起身，咪了一声之后在榻榻米上踱步。  
　　  
　　他很青睐柱间的脚，喜欢蹭着柱间的脚踝，长长的尾巴时不时的撩过柱间的脚背。柱间收回脚的时候，它还会不满的坐起来，来到柱间盘起的脚边坐着。  
　　  
　　除了对休息位置的执着，它多数时候是个安静的猫。  
　　  
　　柱间渐渐习惯了它，因为并没有打扰到他的安静，他的世界是平静而寂寥的，时间已经停滞在一切都就此崩坏的时刻，他放空着自己，空渡着时间，在夜晚享受着折磨扉间的快意。他在白天清醒时，常常会讶异自己的刻薄及恶毒，想不明白那样的话为什么会从自己的口中说出。夜晚的他，和扉间一起脱下人的虚伪皮囊，沉醉在欲望里，而等到白天醒来的时候，他的良知、道德似乎又复苏了起来，于是自我谴责、厌弃着自己。  
　　  
　　刚刚午睡的时候，柱间梦到了墓地，墓地里是宇智波沉睡的族人，他这辈子最在意的男人都沉眠在其中。梦中的他，寻找着墓碑上的名字，却怎么也找不到，梦中的他没有焦急的情绪，只是照着既定任务那样的搜寻着。而等到醒来之后，那些感觉又朝他袭来，就连梦中翻找的片段都清晰的在脑海中，让他品味着那个时刻的绝望。  
　　  
　　梦中的他无知无觉，反而醒来时，心口又随着那个残酷的梦而隐隐作痛。  
　　  
　　他找不到他们，明明梦中，每一个墓碑都用指尖触碰过，却遇不到想要看到的铭刻。  
　　  
　　柱间下意识摸着怀中的小佐，他手下的猫抖了抖，似乎挺享受柱间的手从它的背上划过。  
　　  
　　“我找不到他们。”柱间低声同它说着，“他们是不是不愿意见我。我已经不配来到他们的坟墓前，为他们点上一炷香。”  
　　  
　　小佐摇摆着自己的尾巴，耳朵动了动，听着柱间的倾诉，一个沉默的听众是最好的，哪怕它只是一只畜生，可是至少有了一个倾泻的出口。柱间不用面对着那一双双看着悲悯同情的目光——如果真正悲悯他，就该让他离开这个人世，于是话反而可以轻易的说出口。  
　　  
　　“我已经不会再去看他们了。”柱间说着，“我知道他们就在那里，在黄土之下，在棺木里面，只要我去，他们就在那里。可是不行，你知道吗？不行。”  
　　  
　　柱间喃喃自语着，小佐不会明白他的含义。  
　　  
　　柱间闭上眼睛，他抱着猫站起来，他怀中的猫似乎不满意位置的变换，于是从柱间的怀里跳出来，柱间打开纸隔扇，看着庭院里的景色，渐暖的天气让树干上已经有了初夏的蝉鸣，有一搭没一搭的叫着。小佐看到外面的天气不错，几下子跃到了院子里，它有许多可以玩闹的地方，最高的那棵树，屋舍的屋檐，池边的假山，这都是它活动的地方。  
　　  
　　柱间看着它，想起之前跟在自己身边的加奈，加奈是个活泼的孩子。当斑还在生的时候，他们对待她都是极近温柔之事，从来不曾让她受过一点的委屈，就算是她调皮了惹他生气了，斑也总是护着加奈。  
　　  
　　斑喜欢叫她，我的小桃子。  
　　  
　　加奈会咯咯笑着，她应该是最喜欢她的父亲。  
　　  
　　加奈的苦，都是从斑死了开始的，没有了疼爱她的父亲，没有了未来可以照顾她的哥哥，那个小姑娘不知道自己一下子少了三个亲人。她开始被思念所苦恼，怀念着那些善待她的人。  
　　  
　　加奈曾经问过他，说柱间你怎么不爱笑了？  
　　  
　　这样直白又天真的话语，他却没有办法回答。回答就是在心中的疮口上剜上一刀，流出的都是血与脓。  
　　  
　　柱间看着庭院里的景象，想着加奈、想着辉夜，他总是没办法照顾好那些父亲死掉的孩子们，他做不到。  
　　  
　　就算他知道自己不该对加奈那样的说话，可是他的心情早已经做不出强颜欢笑的样子。  
　　  
　　柱间胡思乱想着，一会觉得自己可悲至极，一会又觉得自己情有可原。他就像是精神被人剖开成两半，每一半都是憎恨着彼此，倘若他们能打起来，那么柱间也就可以得到解脱了。  
　　  
　　就在柱间出神的这会，加奈回来了，她这次没有走大门口，反而是直接翻着后院的墙进来的。学了忍术的孩子到底喜欢显摆今天学到的东西，加奈爬上了墙，先环视了一周，等看到柱间的时候，她才吓了一跳，一个没稳住就从墙上掉了下来。  
　　  
　　千手家的墙做的很高，加奈失去了平衡，本以为自己要摔得厉害，但是没想到一下子落到了实处。加奈睁开眼睛，就感觉到屁股下有什么，仔细一看是柱间的藤蔓。她从柱间的藤蔓上跳下来，讪笑一下，说道：“还好母亲在，不然我就要摔坏了。”  
　　  
　　这时候小佐从她跟前过，加奈脸上的笑容更开心了，抱着小佐就朝柱间跑了过去。她坐在柱间的身边，手里搂着小佐，只是想腻着柱间，便厚着脸皮坐在那里。  
　　  
　　柱间说道：“下次要注意些。”  
　　  
　　加奈小声说道：“知道了，这次是意外，我被你吓了一跳。”  
　　  
　　“怎么不好好地走正门？”柱间耐着性子陪她说话。  
　　  
　　“我就是想试试爬墙的感觉。”加奈笑嘻嘻的说道，“平时都是走正门，没意思，不好玩。”  
　　  
　　柱间笑了一声，他总觉得自己小时候说过同样的话，而加奈不知道他笑什么，但是只是柱间笑了，她就很开心。  
　　  
　　“母亲，你要看着小佐一点，不然它就会跑了。”加奈捏着小佐的爪子说道，“我上次就看到它偷偷地爬到树上，想要翻墙离开，不过……还是被我抓住了。”  
　　  
　　“嗯。”柱间附和着她的话，加奈露出腼腆的神情，离柱间坐得更近了一些。  
　　  
　　可能是此时气氛正好，她问着柱间：“母亲，你到底因为什么不高兴？”  
　　  
　　柱间沉默下来，但是也并没有沉默太久，他此时还清醒着，还不想用冷冰冰的话赶走加奈，柱间最后也只能说道：“我没有不高兴。”  
　　  
　　“可是……母亲最近……”  
　　  
　　“加奈，人都是会变的。”柱间打断了加奈，他说道：“就像你会长高，会想要尝试翻墙……人都是慢慢长大，等你长大，就不会这样想翻墙了。这改变有时候不知不觉，有时候一朝改变。”  
　　  
　　“为什么？”加奈不解的问道。  
　　  
　　“我也想要问为什么，可是没有人能给我解答。”柱间生硬地说道，为了挽救他此时的语气，他只能伸手摸着加奈的头发，“也许等你长大，你就明白了。”  
　　  
　　加奈似懂非懂的点着头，她至少很受落柱间抚摸她头发的动作。  
　　  
　　她不知道，长大就明白，不过是大人随口的一说。眼下，加奈抚摸着怀里的小佐，搓揉着它的腮边，听着它呼噜出声，然后将头靠在柱间的肩膀上。  
　　  
　　她看着天空被夕阳点缀出的暮色，说道：“那好吧，我真想快点长大。”  
　　  
　　“你已经八岁了。”柱间说道，“很快了，就会成为下忍，然后成为中忍，最后成为上忍……”  
　　  
　　“他们都说我很笨……”加奈皱皱鼻子，“万一我只是个下忍怎么办？”  
　　  
　　“那就好好当个下忍，木叶需要每一个人，也有足够的位置安置每一个人……”柱间慢慢地说道，这正是他一开始所设想的，如今一步步地实现了。  
　　  
　　“那我当个医疗忍者好了，母亲不舒服的时候，我就能像香姨那样，替母亲看病了。”加奈天真的说道，“然后，母亲就不会不舒服了。”  
　　  
　　柱间听着她的话语，只是摸着她的头发，他不敢说什么，怕声音会有哽咽的声音。到时候，加奈可能又以为他不开心了。  
　　  
　　“那你，要好好跟香姨学习了……”柱间最后说了这样一句话，此时，太阳已经落下，他牵着加奈的手回到房间里，小佐也跟着他们。  
　　  
　　扉间回来的时候，柱间难得地坐在前厅等着用晚膳，他身边坐着加奈，看起来也是兴致很好。  
　　  
　　“扉间叔叔，我今天想好要做什么了？”加奈兴奋的同他说着。  
　　  
　　“做什么？”扉间十分捧场。  
　　  
　　“我想当个医疗忍者！”加奈把自己的原因说了一遍，扉间看着柱间的神色，心中多少松了口气。柱间此时已经算是开心的样子，尽管连笑容都没有，可是落在加奈身上的目光至少是温暖的。  
　　  
　　柱间在这个家里，始终憎恨的人，只有他。  
　　  
　　扉间坐在席间，看着柱间不时夹着菜放到家里的碗里，感觉舒了口气。他不时逗着加奈讲一些话，让席间的氛围变得热络些，柱间听着加奈的童言童语，神情更加柔和了起来。他们一家，总算少有了吃完了一顿气氛不错的晚饭。一顿饭后，加奈被赶去完成功课，柱间看了扉间一眼，说道：“今晚去我房间。”  
　　  
　　他这句话，还是那股冷冰冰的味道，扉间尽管难受，可还是点了头。  
　　  
　　他们如今就是这样扭曲的关系，不会因为任何事情而改变。  
　  
　　  
　　十七  
　　  
　　扉间按照柱间要求的，当月上树梢头的时候，他来到柱间的房间，敲响门扉之后，柱间让他进屋。药瓶已经放在茶几上，就等待着扉间将它吞下。而柱间还在抽着烟，那袅袅的烟气让他显得眉目模糊，看不清是怎样的神情。  
　　  
　　扉间吃下了药，然后看向神情懒散的柱间，他的兄长似乎在思索着什么事情，幽幽望着房间的一角。  
　　  
　　“我们应该喝点酒。”柱间说道，“如果喝醉了，大概就不会那么让人作呕了。”他毫不在意的说出这样的话语，而扉间眉目抽动一下，没有说话。  
　　  
　　柱间说着，放下了烟杆，然后去柜子里搜索着是否真的有酒，他取出了小半瓶的酒，并没有给扉间喝得意思，而是自己一个人仰头喝着杯中的酒水，整个瓶子中的酒都让他喝干净了。扉间说道：“兄长……停止吧，不要再伤害你自己的身体了。”  
　　  
　　“伤害？”柱间反问了扉间，“你知道我有多开心吗？”  
　　  
　　扉间抿着嘴唇，说道：“兄长，你不是真正的开心……”  
　　  
　　“这句话，怎么也不该由你说出来。”柱间嗤笑一声，他丢掉手里的空瓶子，走向扉间。他知道自己每接近一步，扉间的痛楚也就越深，于是柱间走近了扉间，近的扉间不得不向后仰着，才没有同柱间太过接近。  
　　  
　　“扉间，看着我。”柱间说着，伸手拉着扉间的衣襟，他的身体也跟着前倾，“什么是真正的开心？扉间，你告诉我。”  
　　  
　　“兄长陪着加奈的时候，难道不是开心吗？”扉间说道。他想到先前的场景，忍不住继续道：“那时候的兄长，难道不是开心的吗？心爱的女儿陪伴在身边，同你说着贴心话，兄长……这些难道不值得你眷恋吗？我的确是犯了错误，可是兄长为什么……为什么要持续用这样的方式来伤害自己！”扉间说着有些激动了起来，“如果想要我痛苦，还有很多方法！”  
　　  
　　他说到最后，声音都有些嘶哑了，他担忧着柱间，不希望他反复地用这种方法来折磨自己。  
　　  
　　“兄长，这件事情……对你没有什么好处可言。”  
　　  
　　“扉间，你说的开心，我从来就没有感觉。”柱间粗暴地推开扉间，“我只是在履行一个母亲的责任。我几天前对她不好，因为我自己的问题……所以今天我忍耐着，这件事情同她没有关系。扉间，从头至尾，这件事情就是你我两个人之间的事情。”柱间看着扉间，用手抵在扉间的心口，看着神态有些愕然的扉间。  
　　  
　　“你觉得我在折磨自己……”柱间对着扉间冷笑道，“我为什么要折磨自己，我折磨的，从来都只有你。”柱间贴近了扉间，跨坐在他的身上，柱间漫不经心的扯着扉间的领口，“我享受这件事情。我很开心，每一次的交欢，我都很开心。”  
　　  
　　扉间看着柱间因为恨意而显得有些扭曲的面孔，他感觉到自己的心口因为他的话而几乎停跳，那一瞬间的窒息感，让他的大脑一片空白。  
　　  
　　“你在痛苦，你知道你不该跟我发生关系。扉间，这层关系，你永远都忘不了。”柱间说道，“但是，我已经不再关心了，怎么样都好。我又何尝，不是同父子三人有了关系。”他低头看着扉间难过的神情，“难过吗？”  
　　  
　　扉间看着柱间，说道：“兄长……不要再说下去了。”  
　　  
　　“你听不下去了？”柱间反问了，“我只是说这样的话，你就听不下去了。扉间，在你的心目中，我是什么样子？你忘记我同他们每个人都有孩子吗，这就是我……”  
　　  
　　“兄长……这些都是你在赌气！”扉间扬高声音说道，“你赌气，才会这样的贬低自己，你跟他们不同，宇智波都是疯子，兄长……你只是……”  
　　  
　　“我只是什么？”柱间垂眼看着扉间，“我从来就没有你想到那么高尚。我只是喜欢做这档子事情，你爱慕的那个形象，不过是你在自作多情罢了。”柱间毫不客气的说着，“……他们每个人都有孩子，除了你，我一点都不想生出你的孩子。而吃了药，你就算是射在里面也没有关系。”  
　　  
　　扉间摇着头，不想再听下去，可是柱间拽着他的领口，冷淡地看着他，胸膛却和他的贴在一起，柱间扭动的身体，他胸前的乳珠磨蹭在扉间的胸口上。  
　　  
　　“扉间，干脆一点。”柱间说道，“还是说，你更喜欢另外一个样子？”  
　　  
　　柱间这个时候，变成了女人的模样。他的和服遮掩不住那对丰满的乳肉，从敞开的领口能看到深深的沟壑。那傲人的曲线正紧贴着扉间，柱间用丰满的双乳磨蹭着扉间的胸口，感受到扉间口中的吐息落在身上。柱间挑着眉，手往扉间的胯下探着，挺硬的性器直抵着柱间的腿侧，这也让柱间眼中的轻蔑更为明显。  
　　  
　　“说到底，你还是想要肏你的兄长，不是吗？”  
　　  
　　柱间在扉间耳边说着，他带着扉间的手抚摸着自己的身体。  
　　  
　　扉间的性器也格外诚实，随着柱间的动作柱间升级，扉间的性器越发的硬挺，将布料下撑得鼓鼓囊囊。  
　　  
　　“这个地方，把你想说的都说了干净。扉间，不要……再说那些冠冕堂皇的话了，你没资格说那些。”柱间冷淡的说道。  
　　  
　　他的每一句话，扉间都无从反驳，身体反倒成了更有力的证据。他只要一低下头，就能嗅到柱间身上的清爽的味道，那诱惑对他而言，几乎是无法抵挡。  
　　  
　　丰满的双乳正磨蹭着他，如果这样都没有反应，或许他的身体该有病了。  
　　  
　　“兄长，我……从来都是为了你。”扉间轻声说着，“哪怕你憎厌我，我也是这样想的。”  
　　  
　　“你只是在满足自己而已。”柱间言辞中透着拒绝，他此时已经不太想同扉间交谈了，于是手握着扉间的欲望套弄起来，  
　　  
　　扉间喘息一声，他看着柱间抿着的嘴角，看起来就像是他的全盘否定，可是他心中却也明白，柱间和他之间的关系早已经不可能回到从前。他没有自欺欺人的习惯，他扶着柱间的腰肢，让柱间在这一刻连腰间都同自己紧贴着，他的欲望几乎是擦过柱间的花穴，那灼热的硬物让柱间惊呼一声，然后几乎软了腿。扉间能感觉到那里是湿润的，他挺直的性器在柱间的花穴下，能感觉到那里正收缩着。

　　他似乎说什么都已经毫无用处，可是内心却还是想为柱间在辩白几句，然而在这样尴尬的情形下，解决身体的反应更重要。

　　扉间一个翻身，将柱间压在身下，粗硬的欲望直接贯穿了柱间的身体，他感觉到自己的欲望被穴肉包裹着，那里早已经泛滥成灾，当他硬挤的时候，淫水也随着溢出，沾湿了两人的耻毛。柱间尖叫一声，然后两腿环着扉间的腰肢，他款摆着腰身，迎合着扉间的动作，对欲望言听计从，扉间最受不了他这样的模样，既让人觉得痛心，又不禁随着他的欲望而起舞。他插弄着柱间，粗硬将穴口撑到最大，柱间却还是用手压着他的腰，似乎想要他更加深入。而空着的另一只手，则搭在扉间的肩头，指甲陷入扉间的肩膀里。

　　“兄长……”扉间看着柱间迷离的神情，忍不住在他耳边呼唤着柱间的名字，他随之抽送着柱间的欲望，进进出出中，粗硬摩擦着每一寸的穴肉，柱间的脚趾在这样的激烈动作下绷紧，他扭着腰，跟着扉间的动作挺胯，两个人的身体在汗水淋漓之中碰撞着，扉间张口吮咬着柱间的乳肉，那里是柱间另外一个敏感的所在，只是被舔咬着就发出近乎娇媚的呻吟。扉间啃咬着柱间胸前的樱桃，然后舌尖让果实更加鲜艳欲滴，那随着激烈动作晃动的乳肉散发着香腻的香味，就像柱间真的变成了女人一般，有着蜜的味道。

　　“再快点……”柱间蹙着眉头说，他拍打着扉间的背说着，吃了痛的扉间卖力的插弄着柱间，将他从怀中抱起，借着无从着力的下坠感，让柱间狠狠撞在自己的欲望上，柱间的骨头都因为这个动作而软掉，欲望快感不断地在身体中叠加累积着。扉间越发娴熟的触碰着柱间的敏感点，一次次地顶撞在那里，柱间的尾椎因为快感而麻痹着，整个人抱着扉间，凌空被扉间抱在怀里，着力点只是两个人交合的位置，扉间将柱间随后抵在墙上，将他继续干着，柱间在这样的体位下，爽得几乎说不出话。扉间将脸颊埋在柱间的乳肉上，心中无限的依恋，可是他的心情，对于柱间来说，无足轻重。他唯一能做的，也只是让柱间在这个时候极尽欢愉，那身体的每一次都因为欲望而颤动着。

　　柱间抱着扉间的身体，感觉到自己几乎在欲望之中倾覆，那灭顶似的快感让结合的位置止不住的高潮着，那淫水从柱间的身体里喷溅出来，但是扉间却咬紧牙关，没有在这个时候射出，反而在这儿时候，更卖力的操弄着柱间，柱间一时间只感觉到如同失禁般倾泻欲望。他闭上了眼睛，世界在这个时候都天旋地转，鼻息之间都是体液的暧昧味道。

　　他在不知不觉中爽到昏厥过去，扉间低吼着，在柱间的身体里倾泄出欲望。

　　他抱着柱间倒在床榻里，那虚脱的感觉也在此时纠缠着他，他抱着柱间亲吻着身体，从背脊到乳肉，从脚踝到大腿，每一寸都被他用唇舌膜拜着。柱间在欲望中慢慢恢复，被人吮吻过的地方，就像是蚂蚁爬过一样，带来一种挠着心房的感觉，那感觉有些似曾相识，让柱间恍恍惚惚地睁开眼睛，他看到银色的头发，灭顶般的失望从心中冒出，柱间抬着酸软的腿踹了过去，说道：“你干什么？”

　　扉间没有说话，只是抱着柱间踹过来的腿亲吻着，手则在柱间的两腿之间抠挖着，柱间呻吟一声，这个时候反而将腿长得勾搭，他脸上带着欲望纠缠的媚笑，目光迷离地看着扉间，那里恨不得将扉间的手再吞进去些。扉间心中的酸楚无可避免，可是还是继续满足着柱间的欲望，他重整旗鼓的欲望再一次的贯穿着柱间，身下人浪叫一声，扉间将柱间两腿高高架起，然后继续操弄着。

　　他亲吻着柱间被汗水打湿的肩头，抚着柱间沾湿的长发，这样的温存让柱间不屑的撇过脸，他在情欲沾身的时候瞥着扉间一眼，却还是那股子冷酷的意味。扉间低吼着，在柱间的体内狠狠抽送着，让柱间只能闭上眼睛，他浪叫着，什么样的话都说得出口，那些过去在床笫间的浪语被他没头没脑的说出来，每一句都像是剜着扉间的心头。

　　不知道过了多久，扉间才将柱间的欲望满足，两个人汗津津的身体紧贴着，此时柱间没有了力气，不然他一定会将扉间推开。

　　扉间却抓紧时间，在这个时候紧拥着，呼唤着他的名字：“兄长……我，我……”他想说的话，在这个时候，格外的吞吐，低沉的声音柱间可以权当做什么都没有听到，“你不该是这个样子……是他们……的过错不是吗？”

　　柱间能回应的只是嗤笑一声，扉间将他抱得更紧，然后说道：“兄长，我满足你了吗？这样你开心了吗？”

　　他的语气中有的只是彷徨，他们如今的纠缠，如果说柱间无法从中活得快乐，那么他这样又是为什么？

　　柱间只是推开了扉间，自己侧着身体躺着，扉间追了上去，从背后抱着柱间，用嘴唇亲吻着他的背。他的感情早已经越界，心中的渴望一刻不曾减少，柱间在折磨他的同时，何尝不是将他渴求的事物放入怀中，扉间搂着柱间，在不知不觉中，两个人沉沉入睡，直到天明。

　　  
　　十八

　　千手香给的药在这些时日的交欢中，很快吃得能见到瓶底，于是柱间又让千手香准备下一瓶。他本来打算让玲子去取，却没有想到千手香会自己送上门。

　　送药上门的千手香看着久违的柱间，她神情不乏担忧，坐下来寒暄过后，就问道：“药吃得这么快吗？”

　　柱间说道：“反正就这么吃完了。”他说起来很不在意，千手香心里替他难过着，心里却不禁想着究竟那个人是谁，她望着柱间越发透着颓废的神情，道：“我给你把把脉吧。”

　　柱间把手从袖子里伸出来，他的手腕比以前纤细了些，因为这些天还是无可避免地瘦了下来，千手香看着他，下意识握着他的手腕，说道：“柱间，你要对你自己好一点……至少东西要吃一些。”

　　柱间懒散的说道：“没什么胃口。”那些东西吃进口中，对他而言已经没有什么滋味，纯粹是维持着生存的东西，千手香听了他的话忍不住皱着眉头，继续说道：“柱间，多少吃一点，如果一顿吃不下，就多吃几顿就好了。”

　　柱间自嘲一笑：“你当这是养猪呢。”他边说着，边打开烟袋，看他点着了烟丝，千手香捂着口鼻：“你从前也没什么烟瘾。”

　　“人总是会变的。”柱间意味深长地说了句，“除了瘦之外，还有什么吗？”

　　“心情郁结，我知道这是老毛病。”千手香轻声说道，她的话语让柱间挑了挑眉头，没有说话。只是手上拨弄着点着的烟丝，等烟的香气出来之后，他深深抽了一口，然后缓缓吐出烟气，白色的烟在他面前萦绕着，将他的面目遮掩的模糊，柱间的目光穿过烟气看着千手香，一切都在不言之中。

　　千手香心里难过，可是时间不可能因为她的想法而倒流，只能继续道：“你少抽些烟吧。”

　　柱间点了点头，却没有说别的，一副敷衍的样子。

　　千手香看着交给他的瓷瓶，那么快用完的东西，一定是个就近的男人，想到柱间之前跟宇智波家的关系，千手香最终还是忍不住道：“是宇智波泉奈吗？他是不是上门缠着你来了？！”

　　柱间没想到她突然这样说，然后说道：“不是他，你不要胡思乱想。”

　　千手香没想到自己猜错了，刚感觉到有些欣喜，柱间不耐烦地继续说：“你就不要猜人选了，把药定时给我就好了。”

　　千手香说道：“你……要保重身体。”

　　柱间不置可否，只是露出了自嘲的笑容，让千手香心里的喜悦没法长时间的存在着。

　　千手香无可奈何，她同柱间行礼告别，慢慢走了出去。可是在她出去前，她犹豫了一下，还是说道：“这个药，多少还是对身体有所伤害，你的性事最好不要太频繁。对对方的身体，还是会造成影响的。”等到她走出去之后，柱间看着瓷瓶，忍不住将手边的东西砸了出去。他从来都没有想过，有一天会被人这样担忧着，而他什么都不能说，说出去，一切都只会变得更加糟糕。千手香除了给他这些药，什么都没有办法帮助他，柱间发泄似的将茶几掀翻，动静惊动外面的蜜豆，她从门缝外往内看，给吓得不轻，掩着嘴巴发出了震惊的声音。

　　柱间在房间里喘着粗气，他看着房间里已经一地狼藉，忍了一会儿，说道：“蜜豆，过来打扫一下。”

　　蜜豆听他这样说，连忙进来，闷声不作的替柱间收拾着。

　　等她收拾好之后，正打算出去，可柱间忽然喊住她，说道：“蜜豆，待会出去给我买些东西。”

　　蜜豆自然是应承了下来，收拾好东西后，就红着脸让玲子陪她一块出去。

　　柱间收拾好瓷瓶，百无聊赖的在家里等待着，不知道过了多久，蜜豆和玲子才带着大包小包的东西回到房间里交给柱间。那些事物都被装在纸包里，因为店家花了些心思，不打开来看看，绝对想不到里面会是什么东西。

　　柱间留下一个人问话，一边撕开包括，里面都是一些淫具，除了做成男根样子的东西，还有各式各样的小玩意，柱间拿着一个外表毫不起眼的套子问道：“这个是什么？”

　　留下来的玲子小声说：“是戴在男人那个上面的……”

柱间看了一眼，点了点头，放在一边。除了这个东西之外，还有束缚在阳具底下的锁精环，助兴的油，还有一些不知名的药。柱间自己认得出一些，从前他看到这些东西只觉得有些好笑，从没想过，有朝一日自己也会拿出来同自己的弟弟一起耍乐。

柱间信手拨弄着这些，脸上透着百无聊赖，玲子看他郁郁寡欢的模样，忍不住说道：“柱间大人，不如……我去拿一些酒过来吧。”千手家的地窖里实际收藏着不少的好酒，有时令购入的，有他人送来的。只是柱间等人都喝的节制，每次都是喝上一小壶，  
于是那些没喝完的酒年份也就堆积得越来越长。玲子昨天才盘点过，于是今天突然想起来，柱间听她的建议，想了想就让她拿出一坛年份好的酒送过来。

摆放了好些年的陈酒被玲子送上来，散发着浓郁的香气，柱间原本就喜好喝酒，如果不是过去被人拘束着，这些酒也不会屯下来这么多。

柱间嗅着香气，让玲子、蜜豆两个人退出房间。他自己拿着酒倒入酒盏中，琥珀色的酒在杯中摇曳着，看起来十分诱人。

柱间饮了一口，感觉到刺激的味道在口腔、喉咙中散开，然后变成火辣的感觉直往胃里去。他闭上眼睛，将杯中剩下的酒一饮而尽，不一会儿，就有什么涌上了脑子里。

柱间接着喝了好几杯，那些酒让他的世界变得轻飘飘的，那些本该纠缠着他的难受与痛苦，在这个时候似乎烟消云散。

　　如果此刻，有什么柱间不会拒绝的，那一定是快乐。

　　柱间喝着酒，看着屋子里的陈设，一切的一切此刻看来，都变得光鲜亮丽起来。他的脑子里被酒精引起的快乐给麻痹了，柱间靠在软枕上，继续饮着自己的酒，让这样的快乐能够持续下去。

　　他喜欢这样的感觉，喜欢这样脑中空空如也的快乐，仿佛回到了许多年前，他懵懂无知，在山林之中玩耍，是族中最快乐的那个人。

　　他脸上的笑容变得更深，身体不自觉躺着厮磨着，柱间并不知道时间过去多少，只是沉浸在这快活的世界里。直到有人拉开了他的房门，轻声的唤着他：“兄长，你不舒服吗？”

　　是扉间的声音。

　　这个声音，似乎不那么让他讨厌了。

　　“我在。”柱间懒洋洋的回答着。

　　扉间说道：“兄长，就算生气……也要记得吃饭……”扉间似乎走了进来，闻到满室的酒味咦了一声，柱间仰躺着看着朝自己走近的扉间，说道：“谁……准你进来的？”饮酒太多，让柱间的口齿都变得有些模糊。

　　扉间沉默了一下，刚想要解释一下，但是柱间却话锋一转，说道：“不过……你进来的正好。”

　　说着，柱间喝了一杯酒，解着自己的衣服，然后敞露着胸口，说道：“陪陪我，拿着那边的东西跟我玩一下。”

　　他的语气和平时比起来，要透着些欢欣，可是反而更让扉间觉得难受，无可奈何的他只能遵照着柱间的话语，从那边地上的淫具中捡起几样。

　　柱间还指挥他，让他拿着束精环，还有一根假阳具，自己变成女人的模样。柱间躺在地上，身体在衣料上扭动着，他无意识的张开腿，等待着扉间带着淫具门进来。

　　扉间进来了，顺带关上了房门，柱间催促他：“快点把衣服脱掉。”

　　扉间遵照柱间说的，他的眼睛还是无可避免被柱间的肉体吸引着，那款摆的身姿让人的身体也跟着兴奋起来，柱间一瞥他，看到他胯下挺立的事物，漫不经心地说道：“过来。”

　　柱间坐起身，看着接近的扉间，他从扉间的手里接过束精环，因为兴致到了，拿脸颊磨蹭着扉间的性器，腥臊的体液磨蹭在柱间的脸上，但是柱间却毫不在意，他靠着扉间的身体，然后吞咽着半勃起的性器，口水将扉间的欲望舔的湿淋淋的。扉间的呼吸变得沉重，柱间却在这个时候给他束缚上束精环，柱间给扉间扣上东西之后，依然是兴致不减，他跪在扉间的两腿之间，张口为扉间口交着。扉间看着柱间在欲望下迷离的双眼，还有两腿间已经滴下的淫水，既想闭上双眼，又觉得两腿都在发软。

　　他的下体硬的厉害，可是那环扣着他，让他无从发泄，只有欲望变得更加坚挺。

　　柱间的脸上磨蹭出数道精痕，最后他推倒扉间，坐在他的欲望上。扉间看到了他早已经泛滥成灾的花穴，那里滴着淫水，来到他的欲望前。

　　或许是因为被情欲冲昏了头脑，柱间几次坐下来都没有将扉间的欲望纳入体内，那粗硬的欲望一次次划过他的腿侧，和花穴入口，柱间的呼吸因为这样的刺激而更沉重了。他有些不耐烦，胸口的乳肉甩动着，扉间看他这样子，最终忍不住扣着他的腰将欲望直接插入柱间的身体里。柱间尖叫一声，瘫倒在扉间的身体上，扉间进入到那湿热的所在，立刻抽动起来，比平时更加硬挺的性器将柱间体内撑得更开，柱间摇着脑袋，张口说着：“好大……”他搂着扉间的脖子，随着扉间一翻身，就将自己的腿环在扉间的腰际，挺着腰迎合着扉间。

　　扉间虽然性器更加硬挺，可是滋味却越发不好受，濡湿的花穴紧紧吞着他，每一次的进出都是对意志力的折磨，他越是投入到这场欲望之中，越是能感觉到不能发泄的痛苦。

　　柱间这个时候，还觉得不满足，一边迎合着扉间，一边将自己的双臀主动分开，他们两个人交合处溢出的汁液早已经将柱间的股沟沾湿，柱间说道：“用手指插我后面，那里也……好痒啊……”扉间照着柱间说的，手指探入到柱间的后穴中，那里也同样咬着他的手。

　　沉溺在前后被抽插的快乐中，柱间手握着假阳具，然后用自己的口舌舔舐它。扉间低下头，看着柱间那淫荡的模样，忍不住狠狠撞击了一下柱间的敏感点。

　　柱间的尖叫声都因为吞着阳具而变得模糊，却更显得淫荡放浪，扉间被这个场景刺激的，只觉得连性器都更疼痛了三分，作为发泄，他唯一能做的就是狠狠的操弄着柱间。等那假阳具被柱间舔得湿淋淋的，就将那东西往身后探着。

　　扉间接过去，往柱间的后穴塞着，刚是塞了一部分，柱间就翻着白眼，高潮了一次，淫液喷溅而出，因为收缩得太过厉害，扉间只能喘息着退出来。看着柱间抽搐着，在榻榻米上流下一滩湿痕。

　　柱间这样爽过后，却还没有饕足。他敞开着双腿，面对着扉间，似乎沉浸在无边的欢乐之中。

　　扉间的下体已经涨的发紫，他深呼吸，看着柱间放荡的样子，几乎是粗暴的将假阳具插入柱间的后穴之中，柱间爽得并起腿，然后手不自觉的抚摸着自己的花蒂。他那双迷离的眼睛看着扉间，说道：“吃……药去……”

　　扉间挺着自己的欲望，在地上翻找着瓷瓶，回过头来的时候，柱间正自己带着假阳具操弄着后穴，那模样让人看着便觉得欲火焚身。

　　扉间吞下药丸，朝柱间走了过去。

　　他的手接着柱间的手握着假阳具的底座，然后快速的进出着那里，柱间睁着迷离的眼睛看着他，瞥见扉间胯下几乎发紫的欲望，他抿了下唇，然后替扉间解开束缚，下一刻，扉间的欲望就贯穿了他。

　　那种疼痛和爽快的滋味混杂在一起，扉间只感觉到下体有着麻痹般的疼痛感和一丝爽快。他咬着牙根，卖力抽插着柱间，感受着那里不断的吮咬着自己的欲望。柱间被扉间的插弄弄得直喘气，他绷紧了身体，后穴的假阳具还随之抽送着，前后夹击的感觉，让柱间的意识接近模糊，整个人都在极致的快乐中沉沦。

　　不知道过了多少时间，扉间总算低吼一声，射在了柱间的身体里，他这一股精液射了许久，几乎将柱间的小腹给撑起。柱间涨的难受，搂着扉间的身体呻吟着，模样看起来就像是诱惑一般，扉间替他抠挖出一些，柱间舒口气，两腿缠着扉间。

　　因为精疲力竭，两个人就地睡了过去。

　　

　　十九

　　柱间醒来的时候，扉间已经收拾好那一地散乱的淫具，房间里的味道也散了差不多。

　　扉间坐在一旁，看到柱间醒过来，给他拿了外套过来，这个时候感觉到宿醉后的感觉，头疼欲裂，口舌也干得很，这让他看扉间的神情也透着些不耐烦：“还留在这里干什么？”

　　“兄长昨天酒似乎是饮得有些多……所以想问问……”扉间说着，他想到昨天满室的酒味和柱间迷离的神情，隐约觉得有些不太好，但是却又不敢说得太直白。

　　柱间没有理会他，只是坐起身，下意识找着昨天的烟杆。扉间很自觉的从一旁拿出了柱间的烟杆，替他倒掉里面的灰烬，为他装烟草，柱间懒洋洋的抽着烟，想借着抽烟时的感觉压下头疼。

　　扉间看柱间脸色不好，又去给柱间倒了茶水，柱间接过杯子说道：“有什么好问的，是不是我每件事情都要经过你？”

　　“兄长，我不是这个意思。”

　　“那就别管那么多。”柱间说道，“我可没心情同你分辩，难道我喝酒都要被人管着吗？”

　　“不是……兄长，我不是这个意思。”扉间也不知道该怎么说，柱间却瞥了他一眼，道：“你不是这个意思，那你是想问那些零碎玩意吗？那我索性跟你说吧，就是因为无聊，那些东西是因为无聊，喝酒也是……和你在一起真是件乏味的事情！”他的话语直接又刻薄，扉间的脸色一白，可是柱间却只是抽着烟，继续道：“你现在知道答案了，可以出去了吗？”

扉间没有多说什么，只是同柱间说道：“兄长要爱惜自己。”柱间听着冷笑了一声，看着扉间走了出去。

可是当屋子里只剩下柱间一个人的时候，那份毫无顾忌伤害他人的心情也就烟消云散。柱间沉着自己的脸，看着紧闭的门扉，明明是骂人的一方，可是心中却也不是滋味，他从来不想说出这样的话语，可是有时候伤害的话语也就直接的从口中而出，将他内心中的负面暴露无遗。

　　柱间啜着烟，然后站起身，可是站起来却是脚步虚浮着，四肢都有股子无力的感觉，就像是力气被抽空了一样。他扶着纸隔扇走到外屋，看到被收拾干净的房间，拉动了一旁叫人的铃，很快蜜豆就走了过来，看柱间脸色并不好看，便说道：“柱间大人，要不要叫阿香大人过来看看？”

　　柱间摇了摇头，说道：“你给我准备些吃的就可以了。”

　　蜜豆扶着柱间坐下，连忙去准备写吃的，而柱间倚在软垫上，看着半开的窗户，窗外的天空格外的晴朗，那样明丽的天气被该让人心情舒畅，可是柱间心中的阴霾却始终笼罩着，柱间仰躺着，感觉到耳旁也是在嗡鸣着。空气中似乎有些被烧焦的味道，柱间却没有理会，等蜜豆回来的时候，才放下托盘就惊讶道：“柱间大人，烧起来了。”她说着，连忙找着东西去里屋扑灭因为烟杆里的火星而烧着的榻榻米。

　　烧得并不厉害，只是地上焦黑了一块，柱间坐起身喝着味增汤，知道为什么空气中会有烧糊的味道。

　　蜜豆摸着头上的汗，然后来到柱间面前坐下，看着他神色恍惚的样子，说道：“柱间大人，您真的没有不舒服吗？”

　　“我感觉挺好的。”柱间说道，他喝了几口味增汤，自觉地索然无味，于是又喝了点米粥和酱菜，他的食量比过去小多了，让蜜豆的眉峰忍不住皱起来。

　　柱间说道：“不用陪着我，你把这些收拾一下吧。”

　　他觉得差不多已经吃饱了，蜜豆拗不过他，只能将桌上收拾一番，然后走了出去。

　　柱间躺在那里，不知道何时听到房间里的响动声，目光一瞥，就看到名叫小佐的猫咪踏着优雅的步子走过来。它还是喜欢依偎在柱间的鹅脚边，靠过来的时候皮毛贴着柱间光裸的脚，那温暖的感觉让柱间忍不住闭上眼睛。他喜欢现在的状态，仿佛能感觉到生命一点点地被抽空，让他觉得或许自己下一刻就能死过去。

　　小佐就这样陪伴着柱间直到加奈回来。

　　加奈快步走近房间里，看着闭上眼睛休息的柱间，她蹑手蹑脚地走进来，来到小佐的跟前，却听到柱间叫了她一声：“加奈。”

　　“母亲，你醒了吗？”加奈小声说着，她跪在柱间的面前，看着他瘦了的面颊，她的手抚摸着柱间的头发，轻声说道：“蜜豆姐姐说你在休息，母亲，你是不是不舒服？”

　　“我觉得很舒服……”柱间轻声说道。

　　加奈看着他有些起皮的嘴唇，给他倒了杯茶水过来，送到柱间唇边的时候，靠在他肩膀上：“真的吗？母亲不要骗我。”

　　柱间说道：“不骗你，很舒服。”他现在觉得自己很轻，眼前的一切都距离自己很远，包括从加奈身上传来的温度。

　　他喜欢这样的感觉，并且在仰躺时会想着，这是不是就是那些离去之人所经历的。

　　加奈抱着柱间的脖子，在他脸颊上亲了一口，她小声说道：“那就好，母亲我很爱你。所以，母亲要好好的。”

　　柱间闭上眼睛，说道：“我知道了。”

　　他不知道加奈是什么时候走的，或者加奈一开始就没有进来，柱间再睁开眼睛的时候，天已经黑了。蜜豆给他送了晚膳进来，饭菜热腾腾的，只是他没有什么食欲，勉强吃了一些，喝了汤汤水水，就想抽着烟。

　　他想起昨天带来快乐的美酒，于是拉着铃又叫蜜豆去酒窖里拿了一坛出来。酒很快被人抱了过来，柱间迫不及待地拿着酒盏倒了一杯，然后啜饮了一口，那陈酒的甘醇已经让舌头都鲜活了起来。柱间轻叹了一口气，柱间躺在软枕间，抖着手给自己点着了烟杆，他抽一口烟，佐着一杯美酒，光怪陆离的世界又在他眼前展开，他以为自己看到了田岛、看到了斑、看到了辉夜……那些在他生命里来了又走的人，都坐在他的身边，不说话，只是笑着看着他。

　　没有争执，没有怨怼，连他自己都想不起来那些曾经的爱痕怨怼，那些煎熬苦楚，只觉得能在此刻再度重逢，应该是欢笑。

　　他笑出声的时候，说不出的快乐，他睡在里屋里，睁开眼睛是天堂，闭上眼睛是甜梦，没有比这个更美好的了。

　　

　　时间对于柱间，不重要了。

　　他看着日升日落，看着云色变迁，看着庭院的枝头花开花谢，时间不经意间流逝，就连身边的人在他看来，也像是一张张纸画出来的模样而已。

　　他们是谁？他们又为什么陪在自己的身边？

柱间吞吐着烟草的时候，从来没有在意过这些。他现在只在意自己的身边有没有一坛酒，只要酒灌进肚子里，似乎就没什么不行的。只是身体终究会习惯酒精，最开始的柱间只要半坛就能沉浸在那个世界里，等到后面，得喝一坛、两坛。

当蜜豆跟他说没有酒的时候，柱间发了火，他将空的酒坛扔在地上，说着：“没有酒就去买！千手家买不起酒吗？”于是，玲子和蜜豆连忙应着他，一边让人去买酒。

柱间饮着这些酒，说不出的快活，尽管房间里满是酒的味道，但他一点也没有在意。喝得太多的时候，他也会干呕，将原本喝下来的酒吐出来，但是只要酒足够多，只要再喝一会儿，他又能进入到自己渴望的梦里。

　　他应该自私点，无情点，不要再顾虑他人的感受。别管玲子和蜜豆会不会担心，也别管自己会不会变得形容邋遢。

　　他不在意了，一点儿也不在意。而不在意之后，一切都变得简单，他喜欢待在房间里，喜欢抽着烟草、喝着酒，喜欢让蜜豆、玲子两个人带走加奈，让她不至于打扰到自己，他喜欢在最深的夜里将扉间叫到自己的房间，昏暗的灯照不出他苍白的脸色，他让扉间吃了药，让他脱掉衣服陪着自己。因为还在醺醉中，他一点都不觉得扉间让自己恶心，反而可爱了起来，尤其是脸上那痛苦的神情，让人甚至想要怜惜一番，不过他不会的。

　　他会折磨着扉间到最后一刻，才让他操干进自己的身体里，享受着极致的快乐，每一样淫具都沾染了他们的体液。有夹着乳头的夹子，柱间喜欢让它们咬着自己的乳头，那刺痛感之中，甚至会有一丝快感，他喜欢让扉间带上羊眼圈，那带着毛刺的外面，只是抽插就能让他三下两下到达高潮。他在高潮来临时，看着扉间痛苦的神情，他甚至能从扉间的表情知道他在痛苦什么。

　　扉间一定在怀疑着，他的兄长怎么会变成这个模样，扉间一定在质疑着，他的兄长为什么会这样的淫荡。

　　每当扉间露出这样的神情时，他会打他的耳光，拉扯他的头发，等到扉间忍无可忍操干进他的身体里时，他便咬着扉间的耳朵呻吟。

　　扉间被他逼迫到极致的时候，会哭泣。

　　带着哭泣的声音，问他为什么会这样？

　　他也想知道为什么，可是脱口而出的只有呻吟，和狂笑的声音，那被酒精麻痹的神经，只能吐出呻吟和媚笑，他有时候起身看着镜子里的自己时，比扉间还要陌生他自己。

　　

　　当扉间也睡过去的时候，他的世界彻底的寂静下来。

　　柱间闭上眼睛的时候，能看到死去的人对他微笑，对他们说他很好。

是的，他很好。

　　二十

庭院里的枫树红了，扉间回过神之际，已经是入秋的时候了。

这样的季节本来该是个同亲朋好友一起赏景的好时候，但是扉间却没有这么好的运气享受这样的时节。他正在被家中的事情烦心着，以至于在旁人看来，连他都受了不少的影响，整个人消瘦了许多，让脸上的颧骨显得更加明显，连扉间的学生们都忍不住关心起自己老师的身体，劝他回家多多休息。

扉间不觉得自己能够在家好好的休息，在旁人询问他家中状况的时候，他都由衷地感到痛心——他对柱间的状态无能为力。

如今的柱间，就像是一个泡在酒缸子里的人，他整日都在饮酒，早起的时候饮酒，中午的时候饮酒，即便是夜晚的时候，他也是在饮酒。他似乎想让自己时刻保持在微醺的状态，微醺的柱间唇边总是带着笑意，眼神迷蒙着，明明是望着眼前的事物，可是精神却像是跑到了很久远的地方，让人追之不及。他三令五申让玲子和蜜豆少给柱间准备酒，可是当他不在家的时候，雷霆大怒的柱间又怎么能够让人不遵照他的命令。

他只要是进了门，看到蜜豆和玲子眼圈微微红着，就知道她们今天又哭了。她们并非不努力规劝着柱间，而是已经竭尽全力，却终究没办法不遵照柱间的意愿。

当暮色来临的时候，扉间回到家里，他的脚步有些放缓，心中无可避免地有些抵触回到家里这件事情。即便是他心中爱着柱间，可是近日来的碰壁还是让他觉得难以面对柱间。扉间站在门口轻叹口气，然后踏进玄关。蜜豆和玲子两个人都没有出现在玄关，只有其他的侍女神情惶惶的同他问候：“扉间大人，您回来了。”

“蜜豆她们呢？”

“姑姑们都在后院，柱间大人有些不舒服，您快去看看吧。”侍女说道。

扉间心里叹了口气，他没有再说些什么，径直向着后院的方向走去，还没走到柱间的房间时，他就听到什么东西破碎的声音，柱间因为酒精而有些含糊的声音带着怒气传来：“少跟我说对不起……只是让你们买酒，你们就一个个跪在我面前。酒要花多少钱吗？什么时候千手家连几坛酒都买不回来？”

蜜豆带着哭腔说道：“柱间大人，您不能再喝了，您已经喝了太多酒了……”

“给我住口！”柱间又砸碎了什么，隐约传来了惊叫的声音，玲子接着道：“柱间大人，村里的好酒都买完了，再买新的……也要跟临镇去订，就算是马车送过来也需要时间……您冷静一点。”

“不要敷衍我！”柱间暴怒道，“你们如今用什么眼神看着我！我变成这样难道不是你们的错吗？”

扉间这个时候已经再也听不下去，他已经冲进房间，挡在蜜豆和玲子面前：“兄长，不要再怪罪她们了，是我让她们拦着你买酒的……”他看着满身酒气的柱间，他的兄长脸已经红了，身上的衣服邋邋遢遢的皱在身上，柱间最近又瘦了一些，那件衣服被他的肩膀撑了起来，里面却显得空荡荡的。

柱间看着自己面前的扉间，他冷笑了一声：“我就知道是你……”柱间的目光落在扉间身后的两个人身上，“你们还不走吗？留在这里，是要看热闹吗？”

柱间的话毫不客气，让蜜豆和玲子的脸色都跟着苍白起来，扉间低声说道：“你们去收拾个干净的房间……”

蜜豆和玲子这才走出房间去，留下柱间和扉间在屋子里。柱间这个时候坐了下来，地上都是他砸的东西，原本好好的房间一片狼藉，柱间坐在那里，熟练的替自己塞着烟丝，然后抽着烟草。他背靠着软垫躺在那里，那双眼睛半阖着，不知道看向什么地方。

扉间说道：“兄长，明天酒就会送过来……”他看着柱间的模样，感觉到心口隐隐作痛，继续说道，“但是酒，能不能少喝一些……”

“扉间，你不是想让我活下去吗？”柱间睨了一眼他，“如果我没有酒活不下去呢？是不是你就不会再说这样子的话了。只是喝喝酒，比失去我要好得多吧，扉间。”

扉间因为柱间的话语沉默了下来，他无从反驳这句话，如果单看柱间的身体状况，只是饮酒应该不至于对柱间造成什么损伤。

“……兄长，这里不适合做休息的地方了，不如先去沐浴，然后换个房间吧。”扉间劝着柱间。

柱间轻吐了烟气，也没有否定这个决定。

扉间带着柱间去了浴室，在经过走廊的路上，扉间听到来自前厅的轻快脚步声，还没等他反应，就听到加奈的声音：“母……母亲？”柱间因为饮酒过量，行走时还有些不稳，便被扉间扶着胳膊，他慢了半拍听到了加奈的声音，闻声望过去，看到加奈有些惊讶的面容，再顺着她的视线，看看自己狼狈的模样。扉间感觉到柱间抓着自己的手猛地用力，柱间的身体“砰”的一声撞在了纸隔扇上，引得加奈走近了几步：“母亲，您没事吧？”

柱间的手扶着纸隔扇，只觉得眼前的世界都在旋转，他扶着门，说道：“我没事，我只是……要去沐浴，你不用担心我，先回房间……先回房间去休息吧。”

他紧抓着扉间的手，扉间扶着他朝着浴室的方向去，他扭过头对着加奈说道：“加奈，你母亲只是喝得有些多了，不要担心……”

大人的辩解并没有办法让加奈觉得有多安心，就在扉间扶着柱间进入到浴室里时，她仍旧隔着几步跟在他们两个人的身后。

扉间带着柱间来到浴室，带着柱间进入到浴室里，他扶着柱间，将他放到蓄好热水的池中。听到门口的脚步声，他深吸一口气，走了出去面对着跟过来的加奈。

加奈抽了抽鼻子，在扉间的身上还能闻到在柱间身上沾染的酒臭味，她小声问道：“母亲……怎么会喝这么多酒？”她这些天总是见不到柱间，不是被蜜豆哄开了，就是玲子跟她说柱间生病了，掰着手指算过来，她已经好些天没有看到柱间了。

扉间说道：“你母亲喜欢贪杯，这个你也是知道的……所以就喝多了。”他想像往常那样揉着加奈的头发，可是一抬手就闻到自己身上的气味，只能放下手，安慰道，“没什么好担心的，不是有我吗？”

他这么说，加奈露出了笑容，她点了点头，说道：“有您在真的是太好了！”她听到柱间在里面的水声，想着柱间可能需要有人照顾，就不再打扰扉间，回到自己的房间去了。

望着加奈离开的背影，扉间轻叹一口气，这才回到浴室里。柱间以手掩面躺在水池里，他甚至都懒得脱身上的那些衣服，扉间跪在浴池前，替柱间解开衣带：“兄长，先把衣服脱了吧……”

“……加奈走了吗？”

“走了。”扉间说道。

“她都看到了吧。”柱间说道，“看到我这副模样，她一定觉得我这样难看死了……我怎么会变成这样呢？”柱间喃喃自语道，“我想要喝酒，怎么没有酒呢？如果有酒的话，我就会待在屋子里，不会让加奈看到我这副样子……”他这样说着，仿佛替自己找到了一个理由，扉间听着柱间的碎碎念，感觉到心口紧紧揪着。

“酒真好，为什么……你们要拦着我喝酒，我想看到斑……如果饮酒的话，就能看到他。”柱间空洞的眼神看着天花板，就当身旁的扉间不存在一般，“我们总是会在这个时节喝酒，喝着时令的酒，然后在走廊亲吻、做爱……”

“够了，兄长……不要说了！”扉间一点儿也不想听柱间谈起那样的过往，出声制止了柱间，“你现在需要的是好好洗个澡，休息……”

他伸手替柱间脱掉湿透了的衣服，柱间下意识抵抗着扉间的动作，他冲着扉间大声嚷着：“千手扉间，你这个畜生！我是你的哥哥！你想对我做什么？！”

“我只是……想让你好好洗个澡，兄长。”扉间安抚着柱间，“这样，你才能好好回房间睡个好觉。”

“这种事情轮不到你替我决定！”

“除了我，谁还能照顾你！”扉间压低声音在柱间的耳边说着，“田岛死了，斑也死了，只有我！我守在你的身边，兄长……”他有满腔的感情无法对柱间诉说，最终变成喉间的隐忍，他替柱间的身体擦拭着，让温热的水将柱间的身体洗净，“求求你，至少这个时候安分些，不要再想酒，只是好好睡一觉！”

他的动作在压抑的情绪下无可避免有些粗鲁，柱间却仿佛对这样的动作更能接受，他就像是力气被抽空了一样，躺在水池之中，任由扉间动作着。当柱间洗干净后，柱间的醉意上涌，人已经昏昏欲睡了，扉间这时候才将柱间潦草擦拭干净，直接抱回蜜豆他们准备的干净房间。

当柱间睡在榻间的时候，扉间这才松了一口气，不知不觉，早已经是夜深的时刻来到了。他看着柱间难掩憔悴的面容，忍不住握着柱间被下的手，他握着柱间的手，心中疲惫与疼痛交织着。他如今亏欠柱间的东西太多了，这些他一刻都没有忘记过，这压在他肩头的债务，让他精疲力竭，他没办法为柱间多做些什么，也没办法让柱间听他的话，明明知道柱间如今的做法只不过是慢慢的望着深渊滑落，他却什么都不能做。

只因为他亏欠了，他在面对柱间时，是那么的无力，甚至不能用弟弟的身份来规劝他。

毕竟，又有哪个弟弟会去同自己的兄长交媾？一而再，再而三……他早就不配以亲人的身份同柱间说话了。

“兄长，我该拿你怎么办？”扉间无力地说道，然而，沉睡的柱间是不会给他一个明确的答案。

扉间轻轻吹灭了房中的灯火，慢慢的走出去，他曾经挺直的背脊如今弯了，看上去就像是一个人骤然衰老了一般，令人无限唏嘘。

二十一

扉间的憔悴是弟子们都看得出来的，眼下正是秋收的时令，作为火影需要负担的工作不少，宇智波镜看到扉间如今整个人都消瘦起来，甚至在木叶每月的例会时走了神，终于忍不住和其他几位弟子一起商量，将扉间的动作承担了大半，最后委婉的劝扉间去千手香那边看看身体。

“老师，您过去从来都是认真地对待每一项的工作，也是这样教导我们这些弟子的……如今，您身体有了不适，为了严谨的工作态度，也应该去检查身体一番。毕竟，您的身体也不单单是自己的，木叶还需要您的支撑……”

宇智波镜这样一番话下来，扉间当然不好婉拒，于是借着工作少了的机会，前往了千手香所在的医馆。

千手香如今早从职位上退下来，只是偶尔才前往医馆，这次会答应给扉间检查身体，也是小春先通知的。即便是小春先同她打了招呼，可是看到扉间的模样，千手香还是有些吃惊。

扉间是如今村子里仅次于柱间的人，有他这样实力的忍者，大多数身体都十分硬朗，而千手家的体质更是让他们比平常人还要更健康些。可是眼下出现在千手香面前的扉间，脸色苍白，除了一双眼睛尚算有神之外，整体给人的感觉都比过去要虚弱许多。

“扉间，你这是怎么了？”千手香没忍住将自己的疑问说出口。

“我没有怎么，只是最近瘦了。本来不至于麻烦到你，但是没想到学生们太过于担心我，几个人擅作主张，逼着我来这里。”扉间说道。

“你最近身体有什么不适吗？”

“真要说的话，大概就是胃偶尔会疼，会走神吧。”扉间照实回答。

　　千手香看着他，神情有些认真，让扉间坐在位子上，观察着他的眼睛和舌苔，然后手放在扉间的脉搏上，感知着扉间的身体情况。

　　她露出了一些困惑，然后说道：“你……是中毒了。”她有点不相信自己的判断，毕竟在这个木叶，又有谁能对扉间下毒。

　　扉间也困惑了：“这不可能。”

　　千手香说道：“我得取些你的血，才能具体判断。”说着，她用针刺了扉间的指尖，取了些血下来，带到器材下仔细检查着。而扉间也走到她身边，观察着她的举动。

　　千手香用了些药粉刺激着扉间的血液，但是血液和药粉的反应需要一定的时间，就在等待结果的时候，千手香靠在桌子上同扉间问些平时的情况：“你最近有外出吗？”

　　“没有。”

　　“饮食方面呢？”

　　“多数的时候都在家里，就算是在火影塔，也是吃家里带的饭，应酬另说。”

　　扉间对着千手香的问题一一作答，基本上撇除了他人刻意下毒的可能。千手香看着扉间平淡的面容，忽然问起柱间的事情：“柱间最近怎么样？”

　　扉间沉默下来，千手香对于这样的沉默简直是觉得有些心惊，她靠在桌子上的手收紧，想起之前柱间找自己要药的状态，便觉得心里难受的很。她这点是一直隐瞒着扉间的，不知道他知道这件事情是怎样的感想，想到这里，千手香只能转过身，让扉间不能观察自己的神色，继续问道：“自从上次去给他看过身体之后，千手家都没有人来找我，是他的情况有好转吗？”

“不算好转。”扉间保守地说。

“那你们就该请我过去！”千手香不满地说道。

“如果能请你的话，我恐怕早就请你到府上了，只是兄长并不愿意找大夫上门。”扉间照实说着，“……我拗不过他。”

说出心里话的扉间叹了口气，他比千手香要更担忧柱间的身体情况，可是他也是这个世界上拿柱间最无可奈何的人。

如今柱间就像是活在了自己的世界里，那个世界里，只有烟、酒精还有那些亡灵们。每当他听到那些亡灵的名字时，他都会他试图进入到这个世界中，可是每一次的结果都是失败的。柱间憎恨他，不愿意同他分享那个世界，同时，他又敷衍着他，用同他交欢来堵住他的嘴，将一切掩盖过去。柱间已经习惯用这件事情来应付他。同他亲吻，同他欢好，用尽了各种各样的法子，只是为了排斥着他的了解，排斥着他试图探究的目光。

在交欢之外的柱间，都是在饮酒。他不是在饮酒，就是在醉，醉倒了的柱间，嘴角会露出惬意的笑，仿佛沉浸在一个极乐的世界中。

　　每当看到这样的神情时，他都不忍心打扰到柱间，害怕自己的进入会惊碎柱间难得的平静。

于是，一切就这样进入了僵持，柱间喝的酒越来越多，听玲子的回报，柱间有时候白天会吐，将吃的东西吐出来，还有那些酒。可是等他回到家里询问柱间的时候，所见到的柱间已经沉迷在酒乡之中，整个人就如同从酒缸里拎出来一般。

给柱间提供酒水的人是玲子，她没有别的办法。朝她们索要酒水的柱间，有时候脾气暴躁得像恶鬼一样，有时会像上次一般，说着拿刀戳着人心肝似的话，半点不见过去的开朗与体贴。她们都不知道，为什么柱间会说出这样伤人的话，用自己的性命要挟着她们。这也让蜜豆、玲子伤透了心，扉间回到家中时，总是能看到她们红肿的眼睛，为了隐瞒加奈，她们有时候还会在自己的面孔上略施粉黛，只是当妆容残败的时候，往往模样更加的凄凉。

　　扉间已经考虑寻觅一处地方，将加奈送走些天，等这段痛苦日子过去之后，再将她接回来。

　　千手香站在一旁看着扉间神色的黯然，心里只觉得被隐瞒了许多事情，她正要开口询问下文，却发现血液已经和药粉有了反应，她只能先看看那些血液。

　　扉间的血被分作三份分析，两份没有反应，而一份已经变成了黑色。这出现在眼前的结果，就像是惊雷一样劈在千手香的眼前，她只觉得一阵晕眩，然后动作比她的想法更快——她猛地回头看着扉间，那一双眼睛都在这一刻泛红。

　　“……扉间，你中毒了。”千手香红着眼睛看着扉间，“你知道你的毒是怎么来得吗？”

　　扉间看着千手香突然一变的脸色，忍不住后退一步，那双眼睛此刻正在谴责他，仿佛千手香已经知道了一切。

　　千手香看着扉间后退一步，她整个人就像是一头暴怒的母狮朝扉间扑了过来，她的拳头狠狠打在扉间的脸上，扉间没有闪避开，听到她刻意压低声音的咆哮：“扉间，你是畜生吗？你怎么做得出这样的事情！”千手香疯了似的朝扉间攻击，扉间心头一颤，可是脚下仍旧在回避着她。

　　是的，千手香明白了。

　　扉间中的毒，是她给柱间的药丸上累积的。

　　这是柱间曾经吃过的药，寻常人吃了有极好的避孕的效果，对千手一族却是毒药，当初柱间被斑逼着戒掉了，她就再也没用过。她从没有想过，服下这个药物的人会是另外一个千手。

　　“你们是兄弟！他是你的兄长……扉间，你是吃了什么迷魂药，做出这样的事情！”千手香流着眼泪怒斥着，她的骨头都因为此时的愤怒而作响，她恨不得让此时的扉间死在自己的手下！

　　扉间的脸上还带着血，千手香刚才的力气几乎是用尽了全身的力量，扉间的脸很快肿了起来。这件事情，千手香还不想让全村的人都知道，于是，当她确定无法制住扉间的时候，就停了下来，她喘着气，狠狠地看着扉间，说道：“解释！”

　　“没有解释。”扉间吐出一口带血的唾沫，他看着千手香，“这件事情，我做出来了。你理解也好，不理解也罢，就是这样。”

　　“畜生！”千手香唾骂道。

　　扉间说道：“是，你骂的没错。”

　　千手香看着他，说道：“给我滚出去，我现在不想看见你。”

　　“……既然你知道这件事情了，那么……我想拜托你。”扉间看着千手香说道，“柱间现在瘦的厉害，去看看他。他现在的状态……很不好。”

　　“……你之前都在做什么？将他圈禁在你的家里，做着禁脔吗！”千手香再度冲上来，狠狠拽着扉间的衣襟，她的眼泪止不住，“扉间，你这个禽兽，你会遭到报应的！”

“我知道……”扉间深吸一口气，他说道：“你现在可以跟我走吗？”

千手香慢慢松开扉间的衣襟，愤怒和悲哀还凝固在她的脸上，那双眼睛同扉间四目相对，想在扉间的眼中看到羞愧，但是千手香失望了，她所能看到的只有扉间眼中的疲惫与痛苦，她抿起自己的嘴唇，说道：“我现在就跟你去看柱间，我要看看你做出了什么好事！”

二十二

千手香同扉间一起来到千手家，她和扉间的脚步不慢，从医馆出发没多久就到了门口。可是来到玄关前的时候，原本气势汹汹的千手香停下了脚步，反而踟蹰了起来。

她真的不敢想象，自己会见到怎样的柱间，原本情况已经够糟糕的柱间，在经历这件事情后会是怎样的模样，光是想就让她觉得难受。扉间站在千手香的身后，没有催促她，他很明白千手香为什么会如此。

站在玄关的千手香最终选择踏出脚步，她问道：“柱间还在原来的房间吗？”

“我给你带路吧。”扉间说道。

如今，即便是柱间自己也不知道自己今天会住在哪个屋子。喝醉了的柱间，有时候会在这间屋子里游荡，有时候会突然大发雷霆将整个屋子砸得一片狼藉，有时候则会将胃里的东西都吐出来，为蜜豆她们增加不少的麻烦。为了应付这些特殊的时候，玲子只能将房间都准备好，随时安置如今反常的柱间。

扉间带着千手香来到柱间的房门前，他先敲了敲房门，听着里面的反应。

“兄长，是我，你醒着吗？”

屋子里传来东西被碰撞的声音，柱间略带醉意的声音说道：“别……别进来，我今天不想看到你。”

扉间说道：“兄长，千手香也来了，她说许久都没有见到你了，想同你见个面……”

“我……我谁都不想见，我只想待在这里，喝酒……”柱间含糊地说着，他的声音也在此时转低，似乎是马上就要睡了过去。

柱间从前也有过喝醉时候的样子，只是千手香还是头一次听到他喝到舌头都已经发麻而说话含糊的时候。她狠狠瞪着扉间，扉间则倾身听着屋子里的动静，当觉得柱间应该睡过去的时候，他悄悄打开纸隔扇。

可就在房门打开大半的时候，本该是睡着的柱间反手就扔了一个酒坛过来，酒坛打在门上，爆开成无数的碎片，扉间挡在千手香的面前，脸上还被碎片划出两道血痕。

“出去！给我出去！我不想见到你，千手扉间你以为你腆着脸在我面前献殷勤，我就会可怜吗？”柱间毫不客气的讽刺斥责道，“给我出去！”

柱间的怒斥足够让扉间面上无光，站在扉间身后的千手香则有些茫然，她就像是听着另外一个柱间在说话一般。她太过于意外柱间所说的那些话，忍不住推开扉间，走进屋子里，首先入鼻的就是令人转头的浓郁酒味，柱间穿着一身宽大的衣服坐在那里，而当千手香仔细看时，就会发现不是那件衣服太宽大，只是现在的柱间瘦了太多，以至于衣服都变得宽大起来。

醉醺醺的柱间看到千手香时，愣了一下，他甚至还没有认出她来。

他歪着头，睁着那双朦胧的醉眼看着千手香，说道：“扉间，你还带了个女人……过来？你带她来干什么……她有些熟悉……”柱间眯起了眼睛，千手香看到他这副样子，心里难受的很，她跪在地上，朝着柱间膝行了两步，说道：“柱间，是我千手香……”

“千手香……”柱间这才认出了眼前的千手香，他脸色并不算好看，首先便质问了千手香：“你过来干什么？你是要站在他的那一边吗？”他的脸因为怒火而变得绯红，千手香连忙摇头，“不，柱间我只是想来看看你。”

“那你看到了……就该走了！”柱间冷淡的说道，他说完这句话，信手去找自己的酒坛子，只是光靠摸的，柱间并没有摸到，他于是跪在榻榻米上，看着眼前一层层重叠的事物，在它们之中艰难的找着酒坛，他“砰”一声撞上了几案，然后踉踉跄跄的跌在软枕里，最后总算让他碰到了酒坛。

柱间的手摸着酒坛，动作轻柔地就像是在抚摸情人，他的手指探入到坛子里，沾了几滴酒到指尖，然后他吮着自己的手指，似乎在品鉴着酒的味道是否合乎自己的口味。然后，他抖着手将酒坛抱起，直接嘴对着边缘喝着，过多的酒从他的嘴角溢出，浸湿了他胸口的皮肤和衣襟。柱间的喉头滚动，大口大口的喝着酒，当他喝够了之后，整个人的醉意看起来更浓了三分，他支着酒坛，斜着眼睛望着面前的两个人，笑着说：“你们……看够了吗？”

千手香整个人都因为柱间先前的举动而无法说话，她找不到自己的言语，只能看着柱间愣愣出神。柱间看他们不说话，便靠在软垫上，闭着眼睛沉浸在酒精带来的快乐里。

他似乎想到了什么快乐的事情，发出了笑声，千手香听着柱间的笑声，只觉得身体有些发冷。她望着柱间如今的模样，眼泪终究还是流了下来，可是她又不敢打扰柱间的休息，便咬着嘴唇压抑着，低声啜泣着。她的肩膀因此抖动着，扉间看在眼中，也没有说话。

千手香哭了一会才渐渐缓过来，她勉强站起身，朝着屋子外面走去，扉间给她让开了位置，将柱间的房门关上。

千手香环着自己的肩膀，抱着自己一会儿，她颤抖得厉害，很久才缓过来。她走到庭院里，听着背后扉间的脚步声，当确定她们两个人已经走到足够偏僻，不会被人听到谈话声音的地方时，千手香再也没有压抑自己的愤怒。她转过身，一拳打在扉间的脸上，说道：“你就是这么照顾你兄长的？！你怎么能做出这种事情，你难道不知道他是什么样的状态吗？你这是在背叛他！”

扉间承受了千手香这一拳，看着气红了双眼的千手香说道：“是，我背叛了他，这些都是我的错，你说的一点都没错。我只能以死来给兄长赔罪……如果我的死能给兄长这个状态带来转机的话，我愿意即刻死去，可是我不行……我还要活着照顾加奈和兄长。”

千手香冷笑一声：“照顾？你之前不也是照顾吗？扉间，我要带走柱间，让他接受治疗。”

“不行，你没办法制止他……”扉间看着千手香说道，“如果只是强迫他就能让一切好转，那么这件事情早就已经解决了。”

“你这么有见解，问题解决了吗？”千手香怒道，“只是待在你的眼前，对他就没有一点好处。让我带走他，让他远离那些酒，至少这样能够帮助他。你能拒绝给他酒吗？你能拒绝他的请求吗？你一个都做不到！”

扉间听着千手香的话语，心里没法否定她的话语，只是他心中的声音在抗拒着这个决定，扉间最终说道：“不可以，如果兄长离开了我的面前，他如果一定要饮酒呢？他如果不惜一切代价，哪怕是动手，你能压制住兄长吗？千手香，你这件事情没办法绕开我……一旦你去找其他人来帮你完成这件事情，那么兄长的名声也就毁了，他不再是众人爱戴的火影，而只会落下一个醉鬼的污名！”

千手香握紧自己的拳头，她没法否定这点，柱间的生命对于他们来说太重要了。她就是宁愿死，也不愿意看到旁人对柱间有半点指手画脚，她抿着嘴唇，望着扉间：“……我不知道你是凭着什么说出这番话，但是……扉间，我对你失望透顶。你对柱间做出这样的事情，我这一生都不会原谅你！”她深吸一口气，对柱间眼下的状况感到无力。如果是中了毒，或者生了病，对于她来说兴许还简单许多。可是柱间沉迷在酒乡之中，全然是因为心病，才让柱间更愿意活在那酒精构造的虚幻世界之中。要怎么让柱间戒掉心中的瘾，她一时之间也拿不出更好的方案。

千手香的神情变得凝重起来，她说道：“我一时之间找不到一个周全的方案，你先考虑适当减少柱间对酒的依赖，他如今已经出现了几项不妙的特征，手指颤抖、气色不佳、身体消瘦、身体状态下滑……趁还没有更加眼中的病症出现，要让柱间尽快把酒给戒了。”

扉间点了点头，他想到还在家中的加奈，说道：“最好还是将加奈送走吧，你有合适的人选推荐吗？”

“没有什么比水户更适合的。”千手香说道，“水户会好好照顾他……加奈，有看到柱间这个模样吗？”她说到这里，便有些难过，连她看了都不免发愣，换做是加奈又该是怎样的心情。

“加奈见到过一次。”扉间说道，“我尽量让蜜豆、玲子隔开她和柱间，想必不会出现什么问题……”他心中知道柱间在意加奈的存在，哪怕是那次加奈看到一丁点的狼狈，柱间都为此抑郁了几天，喝的酒也变得更多。

“你尽快通知水户，安排这件事情吧。”千手香看了一眼扉间说道，“我回去了。”

她说完，看都不愿意再看扉间，为了节省时间，直接翻墙离开。

　　二十三  
　　  
　　木叶晴好的时候，晚霞格外的绚烂美丽，加奈踏着轻快的脚步，告别一路陪着她回来的朋友，朝着不远处的千手家大宅走去。  
　　　　  
　　加奈走进家中，侍女冲她微微一笑，颔首低头同她问候，然后说道：“小姐辛苦了，厨房准备好了红豆汤，我放在前厅里凉着呢。”  
　　  
　　但凡孩子，总爱吃些甜的，加奈也不意外。她笑着说：“那可谢谢你了！”说着，就朝着前厅走去，她的心情不错，走在廊道的时候，像一阵轻盈的风，正在廊道里观察着陈设的蜜豆看她这样风风火火的样子，说道：“一听脚步声就知道是小加奈回来了。”  
　　  
　　“这么明显的吗？”加奈瞪大了眼睛，蜜豆只是笑着，替她开了前厅的门。  
　　  
　　蜜豆从加奈出生的时候便照顾着她，加奈同她、玲子的关系好得就像如同亲人一般，蜜豆看她额头还有些汗水，也跟着加奈一起坐下来，拿手帕擦拭着加奈额间的细汗。  
　　  
　　“母亲也是爱吃甜的，不要忘记给他送呀。”加奈说道。  
　　  
　　蜜豆应和着：“是，已经给柱间大人送过去了。”  
　　  
　　加奈瞥了她一眼，嘟嘴说道：“母亲现在在哪个房间？我都好些天没看见他了……”听她这么一问，蜜豆是说出柱间在哪个房间不好，不说出也不好。于是，她愣了一下，又说道：“柱间大人这些天是不舒服，怕过了病气给小姐。”  
　　  
　　加奈一听，想起那天晚上看到的柱间，那样虚浮的脚步，还有酒的味道，她抬起头看着蜜豆，说道：“蜜豆，你没有骗我吧……”  
　　  
　　蜜豆只能摇头，说道：“我怎么会骗你呢？柱间大人确实是身体不适……昨天，千手香大人还来过，就是替你母亲看病的。”  
　　  
　　“……可是都这么久了，怎么还不见好？”加奈小声说着，“而且，母亲都病着了，我都不去看看他，母亲该多伤心……”她想到柱间那看上去颇为憔悴的模样，心里难受得很，把碗放了下来，原本觉得甜滋滋的红豆汤都没有味道了。蜜豆看着她脸上的神情，劝道：“柱间大人不会介意的，小姐的健康才是他想看到的。”  
　　  
　　“可我想跟母亲说些话！”加奈说道，“让他乖乖吃药，尽快好起来……母亲以前是不爱吃药的，会病这么久，一定是他不吃药的缘故。”加奈只要想起前阵子颓唐的柱间，便觉得他不在意自己的身体，这样的情感，她当然也是理解的，毕竟柱间自从失去了那么多的亲人，就像是变了一个人。她永远不会忘记扉间抱着自己去找柱间，求着他回家时候的场景，她知道，柱间那时候是想哭的，可是怎么也哭不出眼泪。她那时候便是给吓坏了，才止不住的哭着，为她自己哭，也为柱间哭一场。  
　　  
　　蜜豆拗不过加奈，只能说：“小姐，就不要进屋子里了，隔着纸隔扇说好吗？”  
　　  
　　她眼下，也只能拿怕过了病气这样的理由来阻止加奈见到此时的柱间，毕竟以柱间此刻的状态，加奈要是看到了，也不知道会有多么的伤心。加奈看蜜豆松了口，露出一点笑容，蜜豆看她这样笑着，心里又暖又酸，说道：“加奈小姐，我都答应你了，你喜欢的红豆汤可不要剩掉了。”  
　　  
　　加奈不好意思笑了笑，低头吃着红豆汤，而蜜豆则先到后面去准备一下。  
　　  
　　她来到柱间的屋子，打开房门就闻到一股浓郁的酒气直接跑到屋子外面来。柱间躺在榻榻米上，整个人昏睡过去了，蜜豆转头对身后的两个侍女说：“你们一个人去准备擦身的温水，一个跟我进去收拾房间。”她和另外一个人进到屋子里，蜜豆先打开了窗户，然后跪在柱间的身边观察他此刻的状态。柱间此时睡着的时候，舒展着眉，看起来像是沉浸在美梦之中，如果不是他状态这样差，恐怕蜜豆都忍不住为他高兴的。  
　　  
　　然而，常人要是像柱间这么喝酒，早就把身体喝坏了。  
　　  
　　蜜豆捡着一旁的酒坛子，榻榻米上倒着三坛酒，两坛已经喝完了，剩下的那坛也倒在地上，流出来不少，使得地上都是浓郁的酒气。这样可没办法让加奈过来同柱间隔门说话，这样的酒味怎么也没法瞒着人的。  
　　  
　　她叹了口气，这时候另外拿水的人回来了。蜜豆拿了沾湿的帕子，替柱间擦拭着脸上的汗水，她隔着手帕都知道柱间的脸颊又瘦了些。将手帕再过一道水，蜜豆又替柱间擦拭了一番衣服外裸露的身体，敞开的胸膛，还有散发酒气的胳膊。蜜豆跟了柱间这么久，做这些事情也是得心应手。  
　　  
　　她和其他人费了一番功夫，总算在短短时间收拾的差不多。  
　　  
　　她和两个人，在柱间周围垫了几个软垫，让他好睡得更舒适些。柱间此时浑然不觉，没有半点忍者的警觉性，蜜豆叹了口气，说道：“我去带小姐过来，你们一个人收拾东西，一个人去玄关等扉间大人，跟他说说这个事儿。”  
　　  
　　这两个姑娘各自点头，蜜豆这才领着加奈过来。  
　　  
　　加奈不知道发生的这些事，只等着蜜豆领着她去见柱间。柱间如今的房间，大多都是随性挑选着，加奈站在陌生的门前，她望向蜜豆，问道：“母亲醒着吗？能听见我说话吗？”  
　　  
　　蜜豆在门上叩了叩，里面的姑娘应声了：“柱间大人刚刚醒，就是精神不太好，不能回话。”  
　　  
　　加奈有些遗憾，心里更添了几分担忧：“那我就站在门口说好了，让母亲知道我的心意好了。”她想了想自己要跟柱间说些什么，一会儿后说道：“母亲，我是加奈啊……都好久好久没见到母亲了，加奈好想你，可是蜜豆姨姨她们说，母亲是因为生病怕加奈也跟着生病才不见我的，我也就只能这样隔着门同母亲你说话了。”她说着心里的话，想到这么久没有见面，没有同柱间说上一些自己的事情，心里便透着些许的委屈，她鼻头一酸，眼泪也就跟着落下来，一旁的蜜豆心情复杂得很，她仗着加奈年纪小又关心柱间，欺骗了她，如果可以，她也真希望柱间能听到加奈正在说的那些话。  
　　  
　　“母亲，你要赶快好起来呀。加奈有好多的事情想要跟你说呢，我最近的成绩有提高了，老师还夸奖过我呢。”加奈贴在门上说着，屋子里还是没什么反应，加奈倒也不介意，她继续说着：“马上就到了庭院里开花的时候了，我想跟母亲一起吃着点心赏花，到时候也叫上扉间叔叔吧……”她说着的时候，忍不住露出了一点笑容，挂在还有着泪痕的脸上，“母亲，要乖乖吃药哦，吃了药病才能快点好起来……母亲都好久没有出去看看了，村子里又多了好多新奇的东西……”  
　　  
　　加奈边说着，边留心着屋子里的动静，可是柱间却始终没有给她什么反应，这让加奈望向蜜豆，她那双乌黑的眼睛里隐约有水光闪动。蜜豆只是看着，就觉得心里难过极了，她正要开口安慰加奈，却听到屋子里忽然传来了柱间的声音。  
　　  
　　“……我知道了……”柱间的声音有些含糊，却让加奈的眼睛都跟着亮了起来，她喊道：“母亲！”  
　　  
　　“我想休息……可你这个孩子……叽叽喳喳的。”柱间的话有些断续，加奈听到他说的，只能讷讷说道：“我知道母亲想休息，可是我就是想跟母亲说话嘛！”  
　　  
　　“好了，我知道了。”柱间应道，“你放我休息吧……”  
　　  
　　加奈脸都有些红了，她说：“知道啦，你好好睡觉吧！记得，要好好吃药！”她交代完这些，脚步都变成原来那样轻快，蜜豆望着她离开，心里多少觉得安慰。她看加奈走远了，这才看到屋子里的侍女坐在柱间身边喂他喝点水，宿醉醒来的柱间用手贴着额头，眼角有些湿润的样子，蜜豆膝行到柱间的面前，拿着手帕贴在柱间的额头上，感觉到那里有些发热。柱间不以为意的推开蜜豆的手，睁开的眼睛有些饮酒过量后的浑浊和迷离，他的视线明明落在人的身上，可是让人感觉就像是看着别的地方。  
　　  
　　“现在是什么时候了？”柱间看着窗户的方向，可是屋子里无论怎样看，都显得黑乎乎的，柱间索性闭上了眼睛。  
　　  
　　“是晚上了。”蜜豆的声音在柱间听来都遥远的很，好像加奈走了，也把他片刻的清醒也跟着带走一般。  
　　  
　　“晚上了……那酒呢？扉间呢？”柱间忽然笑着说，“没有扉间的话，有酒也就足够了……”  
　　  
　　“您已经喝得够多的，还是少喝些吧，加奈小姐……”蜜豆将手落在柱间的胳膊上，轻声劝着，“小姐每天都想见您……可是……”  
　　  
　　“可是我这个样子不像话是吧……”柱间笑得更厉害，他推搡了一把蜜豆，摇摇晃晃地坐起来，“我是她母亲，她难道会嫌弃我吗？”柱间这句反问让蜜豆不知道该说什么，柱间指着外面说道，“上次她看到扉间扶我去浴室，不也什么事情没有吗？就让她看看现在的我，还要隔着门干什么？！”他最后一句话对着蜜豆低声吼着，蜜豆被柱间的发作吓了一跳，她连忙辩解道：“柱间大人，不是这样子的，不要误会，不是这样子的……”另外一名侍女被柱间吓得脸色苍白，躲在了蜜豆的身后。看着她们惊恐的面容，柱间不禁想起那天加奈望着自己愣神的模样。  
　　  
　　一股烦躁感涌上心头，柱间说道：“出去，统统给我出去，除了酒，什么东西都不能进这间屋子！”柱间将人驱赶出去，只留下他一个人在空荡荡的屋子里。只是发了一通脾气，柱间这会就有些喘不上气，他摇了摇头，已经记不清自己上次吃东西是在什么时候，任何时候他只要喝酒就够了。  
　　  
　　柱间躺在床榻上，太阳穴一阵阵的抽痛着，他的脑子里还是回荡着之前加奈说过的话，他的小女儿，带着一点点的哭腔同他说话，他那会鬼使神差的听进了耳里，觉得心如同刀绞一般的难受，那种痛苦无论是饮下多少的酒都无法掩盖。  
　　  
　　柱间掩着自己的面孔，女孩的声音在他的耳中反复说着，说着她对未来的畅想，说着她对他的喜爱，对于这份感情，他却无从回应。他不能打开房门，将她揽在自己的怀里，同她说自己的病好了，他还是忘不了加奈那时看着自己的错愕眼神，就像他是一个陌生人一般。  
　　  
　　他如今的模样，已经到了让人不敢认的地步吗？  
　　  
　　柱间被这个想法激起身，他踉踉跄跄的到了房间里的梳妆镜前，西洋舶来的镜子里清晰的照映着柱间此刻落魄的模样。柱间双手撑在镜台面前看着镜子里的自己，他睁大自己的眼睛，一时凑得极尽，还有什么比此时的自己更加陌生的？  
　　  
　　柱间的腿没有力气再支撑着自己，他伏在镜台前，看着镜子里那个披散着头发的人，看起来是如此的陌生，他还是千手柱间吗？这个问题恐怕他自己都没有办法回答他自己，柱间用手掩着自己的面孔，发出哀极的压抑哭声。人到了这样的时候，总没有办法不为自己哭上一哭，如果不是到了连自己都放弃的地步，又为什么会变成这样不堪的模样。  
　　  
　　柱间低喘着，他下意识去找寻着自己房间里的酒，他望着空荡荡的房间，记忆里还在的酒坛已经被人收走了，柱间来到摇铃前，摇着铃铛。  
　　  
　　他想喝酒，这个时候……恐怕只有酒才能为人解忧。  
　　  
　　二十四  
　　  
　　扉间回到家中，天此时此刻已经黑了下来，他的脚步有些踟躇，为即将面对的事情而不免犹豫。  
　　  
　　同千手香谈过一场后，扉间不再迟疑，开始着手联系水户，同她商量着暂时照顾加奈的事情。这件事情要瞒着加奈和柱间，于是扉间在做时也十分小心。漩涡水户是个可信任的人，他在给她的信中也是直言不讳，把柱间眼下的情况描述得十分翔实。想来是因为这样，水户的回信也来得很快，才寄出去没几天，扉间就收到了确定的答复——水户愿意代为照顾加奈一阵。  
　　  
　　这着实让扉间松了一口气，能够让水户这样的女子照顾加奈，是再好不过的事情。但是，这件事情还有更让人不禁为难的地方，他该如何同加奈说呢？  
　　  
　　这件事让扉间想了一路，如今已经走到玄关面前，他看着加奈留在一旁的鞋子，心里很清楚，自己很快就要面对加奈了。  
　　  
　　“扉间大人……”就在扉间进屋时，一旁迎接他的侍女轻声叫着他，将今天加奈回到家里的事情说了一番，也让扉间的神情有些改变。  
　　  
　　说起来，也是他的疏忽，只记得将柱间和加奈隔离开，却忘记了安抚年纪还小的加奈。  
　　  
　　不过，即将要说的事情似乎也因为这样而变得容易启齿了。  
　　  
　　他来到了前厅，加奈的声音他在走廊的时候就听得分明，加奈一直是个活泼的孩子，在他看来，同自己兄长小时候真的没什么两样。扉间拉开纸隔扇，看到同玲子说着话的加奈，也不知道是讲到什么开心的事情，加奈嘴角还带着笑容。  
　　  
　　“扉间叔叔，你回来啦。”加奈同扉间问候着，扉间同她点了点头，加奈看着他如同往常的面容，欲言又止。最后还是忍不住同扉间说道，“叔叔，我都知道了！母亲的事情……怎么可以就这样瞒着我呢！”她说着说着就嘟着嘴，埋怨着扉间在这件事里将自己排除在外，“母亲生了病，我却一无所知，哪有像我这样做女儿的！”  
　　  
　　扉间看着她，安抚道：“这完全是为了怕你担心，你看你这会就着急上了。你母亲没有什么事，恐怕你都要急病了。”  
　　  
　　“我才不会……我会好好照顾母亲的！”加奈说道。  
　　  
　　“这要是你也生病了该怎么办，那我可就要照顾两个人了。”扉间说。  
　　  
　　加奈因为扉间的理由充分，眉头跟着皱了起来，说道：“那也……不能瞒着我呀。”  
　　  
　　扉间这时轻叹了一口气，说道：“如果不是为了你着想，这件事情理所当然是要告诉你的，可是……你母亲一向以你为重，所以就让我好好瞒着你，你是个温柔柔弱的孩子，看到母亲生病的模样，也不知道会怎么难过。”  
　　  
　　玲子插了一句：“可不是吗？之前还在蜜豆面前哭了一次……”  
　　  
　　加奈这会没法辩驳，只能被说着道理的大人给堵住了嘴。  
　　  
　　扉间正要同加奈讲将她送走的事情，却听到走廊上有些沉重的脚步，他停顿下来，这个时候侍女拉开了纸隔扇，玲子上前听了两句后，凑在扉间的耳边说了事情：柱间催着蜜豆给他送酒，蜜豆拦了一次，柱间正在发脾气。  
　　  
　　扉间皱起了眉头，起身朝着后院的位置而去，加奈不知道怎么也跟着过来了，扉间听到她细碎的脚步声，转身同她说：“加奈，听话，你先前厅去好不好？”  
　　  
　　加奈皱着眉头抿着嘴，十分倔强的模样，扉间叹了一口气，他说道：“你只能站在走廊那里听着声音，不能直接同你母亲见面……你是个乖孩子，不要让我为难。”  
　　  
　　加奈只能点了点头，扉间这才松了口气，大步流星的朝着柱间的房间而去。  
　　  
　　他进了屋子，仓促同蜜豆叮嘱了关于加奈的事情，就直接进到屋子里。柱间半倚在里屋的纸隔扇前，长发披散着，脸上却泛着不自然的嫣红，他看着扉间，下意识皱了眉头：“你来干什么，我让你过来了吗？”  
　　  
　　“兄长……我来看看你的情况。”  
　　  
　　“我的情况你不是应该很清楚吗？是不是你让她们不给我送酒？”柱间显露出几分怒气，他看着扉间跪在自己的面前，厌恶的扭开自己的眼睛，扉间忍着他的厌恶，犹自说着：“千手香已经说了，你喝酒不好，为了你的身体着想，我这才让她们不给你少送酒，昨天……不是送过三坛酒吗？”  
　　  
　　“我这样的日子，恨不得醉死在酒里，三坛怎么够？”柱间恹恹说道，“不让加奈见我，也是你的主意吧，我就这么见不得人吗！”说到这里柱间的怒火再也没有办法压抑，他信手推了一把纸隔扇，整个人却是委顿倒在地上，“你是为了折磨我，才将我困在这里吧，你是不是很得意很高兴？”  
　　  
　　“兄长，我从来没有这么想过。”  
　　  
　　“你从没有想过，你都是直接这样做了出来！口口声声说着这样的话，扉间我会变成这样都是你的过错！”柱间近乎尖叫似的说着，扉间看着柱间此时近乎疯狂的样子，心里的难受自然不用这样说，他眼下最担心的还是廊道里的加奈，也不知道蜜豆是不是将她带开的够远，不然这些话让加奈听到，也不知道那个女孩子会多么的伤心。  
　　  
　　谁又愿意见到自己的母亲变成这般的模样，仿佛人间都在这个时刻变成了地域一般，才会让人活活有了被妖邪附身的狼狈模样。  
　　  
　　扉间伸手抱住了柱间，他只能这样的接近着柱间，同他说道：“兄长，别这样了，加奈会伤心的。”柱间反抗着扉间此刻的亲密，下意识的想要挣脱开扉间的怀抱，“不要总是拿加奈当借口！你当初是这样说的，现在也要这样说吗？千手扉间！放开我！”  
　　  
　　扉间听到柱间的声音放大，终于伸手捂着柱间的口，柱间下意识的咬着扉间的手指发出呜咽的声音，扉间只能急切的在柱间的耳边说道：“加奈就在不远的地方，她担心着你，我说你病了，怕给她过了病气。兄长，你要让加奈听到我们这个时候说的话吗？我是在利用加奈挽留着你，可是……这不代表我希望加奈受到伤害，她心中的母亲，不是会像这样嚷着要喝酒的醉鬼！兄长……”  
　　  
　　柱间听着这些话，心里难受的感觉难以言表，他挣扎的动作也因此缓慢下来，他低声说着：“我要喝酒……我要喝酒……让她们拿酒过来……”他断续含糊的话语让扉间心如刀绞，他刚想要说些什么，可是柱间转头吻着他的嘴唇，同他迫切地说着，“扉间，你是爱我的对吗？给我酒……我不计较你现在说的话，现在做的事情……”  
　　  
　　柱间的嘴唇有些干涩，扉间嗅到柱间身上隐约的酒味，感受着嘴唇上那细微的感觉，柱间厮磨着他的唇瓣，张开口等待着他去亲吻。扉间的感觉到自己绷紧的神经在崩断的边缘，就在这个时候，柱间用舌尖触碰着他的嘴唇，扉间的喉结滚动着，他紧抱着柱间，感受到柱间此刻单薄的身躯。  
　　  
　　“兄长……”扉间还想说些什么。  
　　  
　　“不要叫我兄长，你现在还想说些什么？不要再浪费时间了……”柱间趁着扉间张口的时候，伸手探入到扉间的口中，他的指尖挑逗着扉间的舌头，又将他要说的话堵住，扉间的舌头将柱间的手指沾湿，柱间抽出手，吻了扉间的嘴唇。他身上原本凌乱的衣衫，随着他伸手解开了衣带，松垮得几乎要滑落肩膀，更露出了光洁的胸膛。  
　　  
　　就像是担心扉间还不入套一般，柱间变成了女人的模样，原本男人时还有些瘦削的身躯，这个时候显得丰腴起来，丰满的胸脯挤压在扉间的胸膛上，扉间感觉到柱间坐在自己的腿上，身体任意的扭动着，有意无意的触碰着他的下体。  
　　  
　　扉间搂着柱间的腰身，他等到柱间将他的口中用舌尖扫遍之后，才勉强分开他们的唇，然后轻喘着说：“兄长，只喝一点……你已经喝得太多了。我让蜜豆她们去拿……也让他们把加奈带走……现在还不行。”他这样才让柱间从自己的身上离开，扉间摇了铃，来的人是玲子，门打开时，她就看到扉间衣衫有些凌乱，手上带着牙印，虽然知道柱间发起脾气时候的态度，但是她还是一愣。  
　　  
　　“外面……听到了多少？”  
　　  
　　“只听到柱间大人同您吵着……加奈小姐很担心，蜜豆正劝着她，说这是大人之间的事情，劳烦您之后……去安抚一下加奈小姐。”玲子斟酌着讲述着自己的看法，扉间点了点头，吩咐道：“跟加奈说，不要担心，就说是我说的……然后，你去厨房拿些酒来。”  
　　  
　　玲子露出了错愕的神情，想不明白为什么扉间会同意柱间再饮酒，扉间只能摆摆手催促着她，玲子犹豫了一下，还是照着他说的那样做。  
　　  
　　酒很快照着扉间说的拿来，扉间关上房门，柱间几乎是立刻迎了上来，想要喝那一坛酒，扉间只能将它从柱间的面前拿开。  
　　  
　　“你在干什么？！”柱间恼怒的说。  
　　  
　　“我陪你喝。”扉间说。  
　　  
　　柱间答应了，扉间拿着两个酒盏一起饮酒，昏黄的灯光下，他看到柱间一杯一杯的饮着酒，随着他微醺之后，柱间的神情总算透出了几分柔和，他迷离的眼神留驻在扉间的身上，温柔的就像是看着另外一个人。  
　　  
　　扉间忍不住问：“你在看谁？你说，我是谁？”  
　　  
　　柱间不说话，只是歪着头笑着喝酒，他仿佛是沉浸在一个梦里，笑的时候乍看起来依稀像着二十出头的爽朗模样。扉间被他这一笑笑得晃眼，根本没办法克制自己吻上去的冲动。他同柱间滚在了一块，两个人的身体纠缠在榻榻米上，酒水也跟着泼洒在地上。  
　　  
　　“兄长，你在看着谁？”扉间禁不住在柱间的耳边问着，柱间却只是抱着他，嘴唇亲吻在他的脸颊上，扑鼻的酒香就像是火星一般，点燃着人的欲望。  
　　  
　　柱间此时已经沉浸在酒精的快乐之中，他惺忪的醉眼看着昏黄灯光照亮的屋子，一切都显得温暖而又明亮，他喜欢这样的感觉，喜欢被人拥抱的温暖，至于这个时候，身上的人是谁已经不重要了。  
　　  
　　他拥抱着紧贴着肉体，感觉到身体被人打开，两腿之间挤入了一个人，两条腿被人架在肩膀上，这让柱间眼前的世界进一步的扭曲着，他看着天花板，有时候会看到带着薄汗的额头，柱间会伸手揽着人的颈项，嗅着人身上的酒香味道。  
　　  
　　就连欲望挤入到身体里，也是快乐的，粗硬的性器挤入到花穴里，那里早已经随着柱间身体的愉悦而泛滥成灾。柱间的身体紧紧绷着，他此时就像是琴弦一样，被扉间任意的拨弄着，撩起的快感让他的眼前仿佛有烟花争相炸开一般，柱间的神智也被翻搅得模糊，他唇角带着笑意，然后索取着扉间身上残存的酒味，等到欲望盛接到极限之后，柱间的身体猛地一松，下体的淫水止不住的流。  
　　  
　　扉间喘息着抱着柱间，看着他在一次倾泻后就虚软的身体，他用脸颊贴着柱间的轮廓，柱间却没有回应他。扉间只能紧抱着他，眼神之中满是迷茫，最后他只能怜惜的将自己软下的欲望从柱间的身体中撤出，将柱间湿淋淋的身体擦拭干净。  
　　  
　　扉间拿着帕子抚摸着柱间的身体，曾经还十分结实的地方，如今都是薄薄的肌肉贴着骨头，扉间的眉头紧紧拧着，眼下柱间的身体如何，一切都清晰地展现在眼前，他都不知道柱间这样的状态还能支撑多久。  
　　  
　　将柱间擦拭干净之后，扉间抱着柱间进到屋里，让他好好安睡。怜爱地将他额前的落发捋到一边，扉间的神色终于不再犹豫。  
　　  
　　他得让加奈暂时避开，之后，他不惜一切代价也要让柱间能够活下去。  
　　  
　　二十五  
　　  
　　千手加奈一觉醒来，按照往常的步调前往前厅用饭，等打开前厅的门时，她有些讶异扉间竟然坐在前厅里——平时的时候，扉间这会早已经去了村里。  
　　  
　　“扉间叔叔。”加奈同扉间打了招呼，然后带着自己的小困惑坐下。  
　　  
　　扉间点了点头，他望着梳好头发，显得娇俏可爱的加奈，斟酌了一下字句，开门见山地说：“加奈，我有件事情想要同你商量，想知道你的想法。”  
　　  
　　加奈看扉间这样郑重其事的开口，立刻端正了姿态，挺直了背脊，睁大眼睛看着扉间：“叔叔，您直接说吧！”  
　　  
　　这样乖巧的样子，实在是让人更加不忍说出离别的话。扉间心中轻叹了口气，才说道：“由于你母亲的病情，我打算带你母亲去别院里养病，蜜豆要随着你母亲一块走，只有打理大宅的玲子，我实在是不放心你一人留在家里……”  
　　  
　　加奈听到扉间这样说，忍不住站起身打断他问道：“母亲怎么了？昨天母亲不是还好好的吗？”她听扉间这样说，心里只觉得着急，扉间看她激动的样子，做手势让她坐下。  
　　  
　　然后说道：“听我解释，你母亲并没有怎么样，但是他要恢复需要仔细的照顾，等将你安置之后，我就会安排村子里的事情，陪着你母亲一块儿去别院……”  
　　  
　　“那我也要去！”加奈争辩道，“为什么只有扉间叔叔陪着母亲，我也要去照顾母亲……”  
　　  
　　“你年纪还小……”  
　　  
　　“我年纪已经不小了！”加奈道，“连扉间叔叔都说母亲最在乎我了，他一定不会拒绝加奈陪他的，就让我跟着一起去照顾母亲好不好……求你了，扉间叔叔。”加奈边说着，边露出泫然欲泣的神情，她生怕扉间就将自己这样撇开，然后她就要很久的见不到柱间。  
　　  
　　扉间正色说道：“加奈，坐下来，听我说。”他的语气十分严肃，加奈这才按捺着自己的心情，慢慢的坐下，但是她的眼睛一直死死盯着扉间。  
　　  
　　“你母亲这件事情，首先我不知道会过去多久，你还是个孩子，需要学习，需要有同伴陪着你，你可以为了柱间不管你自己的未来，但是无论是你母亲，还是我作为叔叔，我们都希望你能如同其他孩子那样的正常长大。你母亲生你时，已经是不年轻了，你的兄长们也都……夭折了，所以对于你的将来，我们也只祈求能够同其他人一般。”  
　　  
　　“母亲生着病，我又怎么能够没心没肺的照旧过着自己的日子呢！”加奈忍不住哭了出来，这些天的忧虑和不能亲近柱间的愧疚在此时，她也不在掩饰，加奈一双泪眼看向扉间，她知道扉间是疼爱自己的人，一定不忍心看见自己落泪的模样，假如这样能够让扉间心软，就算是哭到眼睛肿起来，她也是不在意的。

　　扉间看她哭泣的模样，还没自己巴掌的小脸涨红着，如果换做是平时，他此刻已经要哄着她了，但是这件事情和以往都不一样，他不能放纵着加奈。

　　扉间只能严肃地说道：“加奈，你的心情我可以理解，但是……这件事情，我是不会更改决定的。”他从怀中掏出手帕，想要给加奈擦眼泪，加奈伸手推开，嚷着：“扉间叔叔，你不答应我，我怎么也不会停下来的！你都不知道，我有多担心母亲！他会不会因为太久没有看见我，就不要我了！”

　　她又急又气的说着，声音都因此而破音了，扉间听着她的哭泣声，心中也觉得不是滋味。

　　加奈的不安是从小如此的，真要算起来，也有他的一份责任，不能给加奈一个安稳的环境，让加奈有时候面对情绪不甚稳定的柱间，即便是百般的爱护，加奈也多多少少受到了影响，担心柱间会就此抛下她。

　　女孩子哽咽的哭声不停，扉间最终提高了音量说道：“加奈，你听我说！不要哭了！我可以向你保证，你母亲不会抛弃你的，他如今在这个世界上最爱的人就是你，这一点我可以用性命保证。我会将你的母亲完好如初的带回来给你的。”扉间认真的同加奈许诺着，“但是，你也要让我没有后顾之忧……我安排了水户阿姨照顾你，你是了解她的，她是个温柔、值得尊敬的人，她会好好的照顾你。”扉间伸出自己的手指，来到加奈的面前，示意她同自己勾勾手指，确认这个属于他们两个人的约定。

　　加奈看着扉间，犹豫了一下，最终伸出手指，同扉间的拇指印在了一起。

　　她小声地说：“你说话要算话，一定要回来接我……不要让我等待太久。”

　　“我知道，我们会写信给你的。”扉间安抚道。

　　加奈这才接过他的手帕擦拭着脸颊上的泪水。在这个世界上，她已经没有什么亲人了，无论是她的父亲抑或着是兄长，他们都已经去了另外的那个世界，如果他们还在，或许柱间也不会变成如今这样。加奈低头看着自己的拇指，心中的忐忑还是难以言表。

　　

　　扉间好不容易说服了加奈，立刻便着手安排了人护送加奈。一应贴身的生活用品也都要收拾好，他已经是委屈了加奈，在吃穿用度上自然要多补贴一些。就在柱间还沉浸在醉梦之中的时候，扉间将加奈送上了马车，这辆马车将送她到漩涡水户的身边，而扉间也可以准备自己的下一步。

　　他先通知了千手香，让她安排好需要准备的东西。随后，扉间也叫来了自己的徒弟宇智波镜，镜是一个安排周全的人，他也知道什么时候该提问，什么时候该沉默地答应，当他看到面色有些凝重的扉间时，心中多少对即将面对的事情有个考量。扉间将要带着柱间去一间别院戒酒，随行的人有蜜豆，还有三四个没有舌头的下仆，确保这一切都不会泄露出去。他特意叫来宇智波镜，是为了安排村子里的事情。

　　“我有一件必须亲自解决的事情，会什么时候完成，即使是我自己也没有把握，如果这件事情失败了，那么我也不会回来了。”扉间看着宇智波镜说道。

　　这个年轻人看着他，十分沉稳的模样，他思索了一下，然后说道：“可以保持联络吗？我和猿飞他们毕竟还很年轻，需要老师您的指导……村子里如今虽然很平静，但是此刻的平静也成了他人懈怠的理由，一旦有突发事件发生，我们还需要联络您。”

　　扉间已经将这考虑在内，他留下了自己的联络方式，但是也仅限于宇智波镜，这位弟子一向是分得清轻重，如果是其他人的话，或许就要麻烦一些了。

　　就在扉间对宇智波镜交代的时候，门外忽然传来了匆匆的脚步声，这动静没有丝毫的隐瞒，扉间下意识听着门外来的人究竟是谁。

　　很快，他听到了玲子的声音：“扉间大人……扉间大人！”

　　扉间直接一个健步走到门前，一把将门拉开，鬓发因为奔跑而有些散乱的玲子慌张地看着他，还有他背后的宇智波镜。

　　她有一瞬间的犹豫，扉间急切地问：“怎么了？”她上前一步，附耳在扉间的耳边，说道：“柱间大人在找小姐，蜜豆正在哄着他……”

　　这句话一下子让扉间惶恐起来，倘若柱间不管不顾地追了出去，他又要去哪里找柱间？

　　扉间没有犹豫，他转身直接从窗子那里跳了出去，直接朝着千手家的方向走去。

　　

　　今天对于柱间来说，本来是个不错的一天，他从睡梦中醒过来，也许是因为喝的酒少了许多，睡醒的时刻连宿醉都没有，只是浑身提不起劲。

　　他坐在自己的位子上发了会愣，耳边能听到枝头的鸟儿在啼叫着，只是抬眼望着窗扉外那一方景色，便觉得今天的天气真的很好。柱间想到之前来探访自己的加奈，他的女儿好像自从那一日之后，就再也没有过来同他说话了。他会想起加奈说话时候的神态，她低着头时，额前的秀发垂着，堪堪遮住眉毛，显得十分娟秀，柱间很爱她这个模样，会让他想起斑曾经同自己说的那些关于加奈的话。

　　斑说，他们的女儿以后会是村子里数一数二的美人，会有数不清的男孩子来踏他们家的门槛，可是他一个都不会让他们进，要还没进门口的时候，就把他们给扔出十米外。

　　因为他们家的小加奈是那么的可爱，他们情愿将她留在身边多一刻。

　　那些话多少有些傻父亲的一厢情愿，可是柱间曾经同斑说得那么开心。

　　他们想到了许多恶整那些臭小子的法子，假想着他们狼狈的样子。

　　只是回想起这样的记忆，就让柱间不禁想要流泪，可是他的眼睛里如今也流不出眼泪了。眼眶干涩得很，仿佛回忆已经不值得流泪，他值得悲伤的事情似乎太多了。不仅物是人非，连他自己都变了模样，成了镜子里那个落魄的家伙。

　　这让柱间想见到加奈，却又不想去见她。

　　他相信加奈会依旧爱着自己，可是……如今这样的他让加奈看到，加奈又会多么的伤心，他恐怕要用自己的手掌去盛着加奈的眼泪。

　　柱间只是这样想着，就发了好久的呆，直到太阳从正中向着西方而落，原本明媚的日头，也渐渐的转橘，柱间不记得蜜豆、玲子是否进到屋里来过，他只知道自己终究还是要见加奈的。

　　看这会的太阳，加奈也该从学校里回来了。

　　柱间这样想着，便慢慢站起身，打开门向外走去。

　　如果他能够站在玄关迎接加奈的话，或许女孩子会开心的又蹦又跳吧，他会跟着加奈说，自己好了许多，可以陪着她一起坐在廊道上，看着花园里的夜景。

　　玲子最先看到了向着前厅走来的柱间，她看到柱间这样，心中自然十分惊讶，连忙迎上来说：“柱间大人……您今天是？”

　　“我感觉自己今天好多了，我想见见加奈。”柱间说道，“她……是不是要从学校回来了？”柱间望着外面的天，说话还是有些含糊，长期的饮酒让他多少有些不确定。

　　然而，如今加奈又怎么会回来，玲子有些为难，但是她也不知道这样的话直接说出来，柱间会怎么想，这样的风险可不是她们这样的下人可以承担的。

　　于是，玲子说道：“小姐要回来还要过一会，要不……您先回房吧，等小姐回来了，我们让她来见您。”

　　柱间摇了摇头，说道：“我、我要在前厅等着她。”

　　玲子拗不过他，只能半扶着脚步有些虚晃的柱间朝着前厅去。蜜豆也看到了柱间，在玲子安置柱间的时候，她就等在外厅，等玲子出来之后，她就被玲子拉着说道：“你先去找扉间大人回来……我去……拿酒安抚一下柱间大人。”

　　“柱间大人怎么能再喝酒呢！”蜜豆说道。

　　“如果柱间大人不喝酒，那么他很快就会发现我是骗他的！至少也要等扉间大人回来再说。”玲子压低了声音警告蜜豆，“你也别耽误了，赶紧走吧。”

　　她推了蜜豆一把，然后自己去酒窖拿酒。柱间是不会抵抗尝尝它们的，玲子对它们的效果心知肚明，于是拿了一壶上好的酒冰过送来。

　　柱间看着瓶身上结着露水的酒盅有些犹豫，他问道：“加奈还没有回来吗？”

　　玲子安抚道：“小姐也没有这么快……”她替柱间斟上一杯酒，柱间想也没想，就直接喝下了肚。好酒总是会烈一些，柱间控制不住自己多饮了几杯，一会儿的功夫，已经半瓶下去了。他的手指无疑是的把玩酒盏，眼前的玲子都变得有些朦胧了，柱间脸上带着一丝意义不明的微笑，他随口说着：“加奈，怎么还不回来呢？”

　　玲子看着瓶子里还剩的一些酒有些紧张，她可不想让柱间喝得太多。她们也不是没见过那些真正喝酒喝得脸色蜡黄的人，那些人把酒当成自己的命，却不知道喝酒会要了他们的命。然而，柱间此刻已经是听不进话了，他从玲子的手里态度强硬的拿过酒壶，直接倒进了自己的嘴巴里，那入喉的酒水让柱间露出了些许陶醉，他的耳边似乎也听不进人的声音。脑子里晕乎乎的，仿佛有些人在他耳边低语，说些好听的话，柱间单手撑着自己的身体，大着舌头让玲子再拿些酒来，玲子只能哄着他，说自己出去拿酒了，但是她走了几步，就守在门边，静静听着屋子里的动静。

　　柱间待在屋子里，他此刻对脚步的敏感早已经被酒精麻痹，只是人撑在桌上，品味着剩下的丁点滋味。酒已经喝完了，可是柱间肚子里的酒虫还在闹着，他将酒盅放下，伸手摇着铃铛讨酒。

　　他的耐性正在被消耗着，玲子听着铃声响，心里多少有几分惶恐。只能朝着玄关的位置看去，看看扉间回来了没有。

　　“酒呢！”柱间此刻已经忘记他要等待加奈了，他忍无可忍拉开了门扉，朝着地窖的方向而去，玲子自然脚步没有他快，很快被他喝住：“玲子，酒呢？！”

　　“柱间大人……酒已经喝完了，我之前就差人去买了。”玲子搪塞道。

柱间却直接抓着她的胳膊说道：“说谎，你这个样子，分明是说谎！”他那双眼睛因为怒火而发亮，但是玲子却慌张得不行，她看到此刻的柱间，只觉得两腿都发软。柱间瞪着她后，忽然又神情变幻，伤心了起来：“玲子，就连你也要骗着我吗？”从前柱间是绝不会在她面前露出这样的神态，只是酒让他如今像变了个人一般，这受伤的神情看得让人心里难受。

玲子只能苦声说着：“柱间大人……我怎么敢骗你……”她嘴上说着，人不自觉已经带着柱间朝着酒窖去了。她边走着，边红着眼圈。

柱间说：“我知道你是骗我。我如今已经是个无可救药的人了，所以你也帮着扉间一块欺瞒我……”

　　玲子只能尽量拖延着柱间，说道：“您怎么会这么想……柱间大人，冷静一点，您只是喝醉了……”她心里难受得很，无论是柱间醉成了这副模样，还是他口中说的话。

　　眼看着就要到了，柱间看着门，想要直接踹开酒窖的门，这会扉间的声音终于到了。

　　“兄长，是怎么回事？”

　　柱间听到扉间的声音，他反而叹了口气：“你真的跟我耍心眼，玲子。”

　　玲子的眼泪此刻也流了下来，她摇着头说道：“柱间大人，您不要这样子……”她流着泪的模样让柱间只觉得手上似乎被什么烫了一下，他松开手，不知道此时谁更伤心些，只想进入地窖痛饮一番来消弭掉这让他不知道该如何是好的情绪。就在下一刻，他就被扉间拉住手腕，扉间劝阻道：“兄长，你就少喝一点吧……”

　　“你凭什么管我！”柱间直接踹开了酒窖的大门，扉间只能将他拽住，说道：“兄长，你眼下借着酒能做什么？你以为它能够抚平你的痛苦吗？它只会要了你的命！”

　　“那就让它拿走好了，这条命我也不想要了！这不是正好的事情吗？”柱间冷笑一声。

　　“那加奈呢？”扉间说道，他提起如今柱间唯一的死穴，“你要让加奈怎么办？她前几天跪在你的门前哭泣，如今你要让她跪在你的坟墓前哭泣吗？兄长……”扉间此刻仿佛回想起说服加奈时，女孩流泪的模样，“你想看她穿着丧服，跪在你的坟墓前，摸着上面的名字悲伤的样子吗？兄长，你于心何忍！”

　　“住口！”柱间转身捂住扉间的嘴巴，“你不准这么说！”他的样子就像是被扉间激怒了一般，眼睛都因此而发红，他的动作激烈的就像是此刻要扼住扉间的咽喉。柱间随后想到了加奈，他猛地想起自己最初的目的，他们争执的这段时间，无论怎样，也该是加奈该回来的时候，可是……他却没有丝毫的印象。柱间抛下了扉间，朝着玄关的位置而去，扉间跟在他的身后，看到柱间目光逡巡在玄关口的位置。

　　“加奈……”柱间看着玄关位置，愣住了，不但没有加奈回来的痕迹，就连她其他的木屐也消失了。

　　柱间转过头，怒视着扉间：“加奈去哪里了？！”

　　“我将加奈送走了。”扉间冷静地看向柱间，“送到了水户那里，让她照顾加奈一阵。”

　　“千手扉间，你怎么……你怎么敢擅自做这样的主意……”柱间感觉到眼前一阵晕眩，他只能将手放在墙壁上好支撑着自己，“加奈怎么会答应，你是怎么哄骗她的？”

　　“我说，你要治病……”

　　“我他妈的没病！”柱间怒道，“只是不如你的意，你就觉得我有病吗？千手扉间……”

　　“不是这样的，兄长……”扉间抬头否定这件事情，“你现在确实是病了，你的身体……在这样的滥饮下还能支撑多久？兄长，我知道你需要喝酒打发时间，但是……这件事情，已经没有办法给你带来任何好处！”

　　柱间冷笑：“你知道？你知道什么？你只知道喝酒损坏了我的身体，却不知道我看到你就满心的厌恶，我看到你就想起我和你做下的那些事情，只有喝酒的时候，我才能够忘记那些事情，假装这一切都没有发生，你只是个陌生人……”柱间看着扉间难看的面色，他仿佛是能从中汲取快乐一般，柱间这个时候，硬是挤出了一丝笑意，“我把这样的话说出来，你满意了？这就是你想要的真心话。”

　　扉间看着自己的兄长，他知道柱间说的这些既是真心话，也是说来刺伤自己的言语，正因为现实就是如此的丑陋不堪，他无可辩驳，眼前的一切都是他自作自受。

　　他眼下能做的，也只是露出了苦笑，说道：“就是这个原因，为什么……我要送走加奈，就是这样的简单。兄长，她还这样小，我们一定要毫无顾忌的将最丑陋的一面暴露给她看吗？”他望着柱间，眼神中的痛苦丝毫不加掩饰，“兄长想过没有，如今加奈眼中的家是什么样子？她已经没有了父亲、兄弟……”

　　柱间听着扉间说的那些话，脸上的肌肉因为话语的刺激而抽搐起来，他当然知道加奈眼中的家庭是什么样子。她曾经拥有过一个完整的家庭，父亲、母亲、兄弟，每一个都将她视作掌上明珠，她无忧无虑地度过了一个短暂的童年。除了这样的短暂童年，他没有别的可以给加奈的，他连自己都没办法照顾好，感情荒芜得像墓地一般，他能给予加奈的已经没有什么了，他甚至内心隐约憎厌着自己的女儿，因为她的缘故，他没有办法抛下一切，无牵无挂的死去，同自己的丈夫合葬在一起，只能在人世间同自己的兄弟搅和在一起，不堪堕落的活着每一日。

　　他和扉间的确在隐瞒着加奈，可是他的怨恨与怒火是怎样也掩盖不了的。它们不时的从缝隙之中跑出，即使是他也没办法保证……加奈会不会看到全然陌生的自己。

　　明白扉间所说一切的柱间回避着扉间的眼神，他无论如何也不想承认这样的事情。

　　“不要说下去了……”柱间低声说道。

　　“兄长，我只能说你病了。你知道你现在的样子吗？你简直就像是换了一个人，你让加奈如何想……她难道闻不到屋子里的酒气，她难道感觉不出来，你的每一日都是痛苦的吗？”扉间将心中压抑的那一切都说了出来，“我已经在尽力去隐瞒，你醉倒在屋子里的时候，我只能跟加奈说，你病了你需要休息……你摔烂、砸烂的那些东西，闹出来的动静，我只能说是下人毛手毛脚弄坏的……这件事情久而久之，没有办法隐瞒下去！”

　　“我说不要再说下去了。”柱间低吼道，“我能怎么样，我要怎么才能不再痛苦，我要怎么样才能好好的拥抱我的女儿，我没有办法！我只要看见她，就会想起斑，想起她的兄长……我没有办法！”柱间以手掩面，他束发的发带在之前的动作间已经松脱，随着他一低头，黑色的长发披散而下，柱间的胸口因为激烈的情绪而起伏着，他内心的悲恸和绝望再度翻涌，柱间眼前一黑，已经跪在地上，他用手抵着胸口，呼喊着：“扉间，你能告诉我，我该怎么办吗？我要怎么才能继续爱着我的女儿，我要怎么样才可以做那个你们心目中的柱间，我不是圣人！我不是！”随后，柱间剧烈的咳嗽起来，扉间心中一惊，伸手去扶着柱间，却被柱间一把推开。

　　他甚至不知道柱间还有这样的力气。

　　“兄长……冷静。都是我的错，我不该同你说这些……”扉间跪在柱间的身边，试图再次伸手去抚着柱间的背，柱间的身体微微蜷着，他披散的黑发掩着他的面容，只有他如同负伤野兽一般的低吼声：“加奈，我的加奈……你送走她前，为什么不同我说一声，为什么要擅作主张！千手扉间，你一定要这样操控我的余生吗？！”柱间转过头来，发红的双眼怒视着扉间，“收起你假惺惺的神情，我会这样，难道不都是你的错？”

　　他无法一个人在失去挚爱、孩子之后独活着，是扉间以加奈作为要挟，要他这样狼狈、难堪的活在这个人世间，让他甚至怨恨着自己的女儿，作为父母，他本不该这样的。他应该对那个女孩儿好，让她成为自己掌中的明珠，然而他做不到……他的心中爱早已经枯竭，他循着本能苟延残喘在这个世上，他内心的苦痛只能借着怒火发泄而出。从前千手柱间说不出的话，从他口中不断的喷出，他有满心的恶意，只要一不留神就会从他残破的身躯中满溢而出，去伤害着那些挽留着他的人。

　　他如今已经分不清谁才是这个世上的恶人，是他，还是那些希望他能活下来的人。

　　扉间不知道自己能说出什么宽慰柱间的话，即便是他将罪过都揽在自己的身上，也没办法给柱间带来一丁点的安慰。看着痛苦的柱间，扉间索性抓着柱间的胳膊，说道：“都是我的过错，兄长你想打想骂都由着你，我任凭你处置。只求你不要再为难你自己，你可以对我做任何事情……”

　　柱间听着扉间的话，剧烈地咳嗽着，他咳得撕心裂肺，让一旁的扉间听得心惊，忽然空气中多了一丝血腥的味道，柱间的咳嗽声随即戛然而止，扉间的心猛地被提了起来，下一刻他就感觉到柱间抗争着自己的身体虚软了下来。他连忙抱着似乎整个人昏过去的柱间，手拂开散乱的长发，扉间看到柱间嘴角溢出的鲜血……

　　

　　二十六

　　柱间觉得自己在梦里，梦里是一片纯白色，像是铺面冰雪的大地，被阳光照耀的模样，满眼都是灿烂的白光，一眼望过去，甚至不知道视野之中有什么。

　　他时常觉得自己的身体是个累赘，让他不能在醉梦之中轻盈的飘起，他希望自己能像一片羽毛，在空气之中随风摆荡。酒对于他而言，是一件神奇的妙物，让他的意识能够飘扬而起，在没有人打扰的时候，他会想着自己是鱼，游在水中；他会想自己是飞鸟，展翅在空中；他还可以是花，盛放在艳阳之下；他也可以是一串铃铛、一件乐器，或者是别的什么……

　　他唯独不想成为的是人，他活了这么久，痛苦的根源似乎只因为他是人而已。

　　生而为人，有了情爱，就多了苦执，有了情爱，就有了怨憎。

　　这是大名给他的信中说过的话，那曾经的公子在递交公文之余，有时候会送来一封信，信里都是闲话家常的事情，偶尔才流露出当年的一缕情思，他唯一能做的，也只是不回信。看着人从眷恋到苦执，从苦执到怨憎，最后看着那情思消散，成了看破一切的豁达。

　　如今，他很是羡慕这样的事情。

　　一个人如果能放下一切，想必会是最快乐的人无误。

　　

　　他是一个想要放下，却没有办法放下的人。

　　连一身臭皮囊都没有办法脱去，也因而摆脱不了肉体上的痛苦。

　　柱间睁眼醒来的时候，整个人都疼得厉害，他也浑身提不起什么劲，就连睁开眼帘的力气都没有。只能听到自己身边有嘈杂的声音，千手香的嗓门是最大的，让他听的清清楚楚：“马车里有动静，我去车里看看，应该是柱间醒了过来。”说完，千手香就上了马车，柱间感觉到她在自己的身旁坐下，千手香动作熟练的摸着柱间的脉门，一手捂着他冰凉的手，最后她伸出手掀开柱间的眼帘，柱间这才睁开了眼，眼角的余光看到摇荡的帘外有绿荫遮蔽，身下所躺的地方也颠簸得很。

　　“你总算是醒了。”千手香轻声说道，“你不要说话，我把你可能想知道的都说给你。”

　　他们这是在前往别院的路上，柱间吐了血，吓坏了的扉间将柱间抱去找了千手香。将柱间草草医治之后，他们收拾好东西，就带着还昏睡的柱间前往别院。柱间如今的身体差得很，胃和肝都喝酒喝坏了，脑子也不算好。明明是生活中最常见的东西之一，可是真的过量了，如今比穿肠的毒药都要麻烦很多。

　　“作为大夫，我能医治毒患、接续断肢，但是往往总治不好最简单的病，因为这个世界上，连最简单的病都能要你的命的时候，你的根底早就被自己败得一干二净。柱间，你真是厉害，这么短的时间把自己作践到这个地步，寻常人都比不上你，你真是要气死我了。”千手香埋怨的说道，随着她的话语，柱间感觉到水滴溅落在自己的手背上，他猜想那是千手香的眼泪。

　　他不想睁眼看着别人为自己哭泣，于是紧闭着自己的眼帘。身体疼痛得厉害，他不由地想要喝些什么，他想要喝酒，让酒精充满自己的脑子里，让自己什么都感受不到，能够成为一片羽毛、一片叶子，飘飘飘荡荡，零落成泥。

　　千手香看柱间嘴唇翕动着，于是低头听他说什么。

　　柱间嘟囔着：“酒。我要酒……”

　　“都到这个时候了，你还想要酒……没有酒了，柱间。我们带你到这里，就是让你一丁点的酒都沾不了，你怨我们也好，恨我们也好，有什么气你都撒在扉间的身上……这都是他应得的。至于我，等我把你治好了，你就是杀了我，我也不说什么……”千手香慢慢道。

　　柱间只是听着她的话，就觉得自己脑袋胀得厉害。他怕这样的人情债，就是这些人情债让他一直活到了现在。

　　车子在崎岖的山道上颠簸着，等到了目的地的时候，柱间已经又睡过一次。

　　扉间将他从车里抱了出来，将他安置在向阳的屋子里。

　　这里距离木叶已经有些距离了，为了医治柱间，旁边就是一眼温泉，方便千手香的治疗。蜜豆安排着生活起居的事情，她是个手脚麻利的人，指挥着带来的另外三个人，将有些陈旧的屋舍提前打扫干净，柱间得以有个干净暖和的地方睡上。

　　等他再度醒来的时候，已经是一个全然陌生的屋子。

　　

　　柱间睁开眼的时候，他身边只有一个千手香，屋子里有一个小小的灶，可以悬挂着药罐煮药。药罐里正咕嘟咕嘟的扑着烟气，屋子里一时都是浓郁的苦味。他感觉到自己的手边传来微微的刺痛感，抬起刺痛的手时才发现千手香在自己的指头、手背上都扎了针，千手香看他乱动，忙按着他的胳膊说道：“醒了也别动……”

　　柱间心里烦躁得很，他也说不清自己这股子无名的怨气从何而来，只是开口说道：“这里哪里，做什么要在这里……”

　　“我之前不是同你说过了，要给你治病吗？”

　　“我不治，我哪有什么病，就连你也帮着扉间吗？”柱间沙哑着声音说道。

　　“别把我跟他混在一块说！恶心。我是为了你。”千手香看着柱间说道。

　　柱间看着她脸上嫌恶的神情，微微一愣之后，露出了冷笑：“你知道了，你都知道我和他之间的事情了。”

　　千手香默然，柱间那股无名的怒火这个时候也终于找到了合适的出处，他不顾着自己手上扎着针，用肘部撑起身，同千手香平视道：“你都知道了，你还和他一块把我带到这里来……救人就这么值得高兴吗？你们就是要这样一次，又一次的把我从死亡前拽回来，很快乐吗？看着我活在这个世界上，就有那么快乐吗？”他质问着千手香，声音也越发的尖利，千手香下意识回避着柱间的视线，她无法承受柱间这样的态度，太让人感觉到痛心了，她并不想见到柱间这个模样。

　　“看着我！你看着我！”柱间怒道。

　　“柱间，我是错了……可是，我们不能就这样……看着你走开。”千手香摇着头，“这件事情不公道，我觉得不应该如此，为什么你不能无忧无虑的度过余生，为什么……你会一而再的寻思，我不明白……柱间我想找到一个答案。”

　　“这件事情就没有一个答案，千手香。”柱间看着她，然后发狠拔掉了自己手上的针，他将那些细如发丝的针丢在地上，然后踉跄着打翻了罐子，哪怕倾倒的药罐中有汤药溅在身上也毫不在意。千手香尖叫一声：“柱间！别动！”那汤药带来的刺痛感其实反倒让柱间感觉好了些，他的手上一时起了水泡，千手香朝屋外喊着：“来人，人都死哪里去了！”她的身上也有被滚烫的药汁溅到的地方，她却一心朝着柱间的方向扑了过来。

　　“不要管我，我没有什么好的。”柱间看着她说道。

　　外面传来了人的脚步声，千手香的泪水已经挂在了脸上，她声嘶力竭的对柱间吼着：“千手柱间！我求你了，你不要这个样子，你这样让我很痛心，你怎么会变成这样，你是我这个世界上最尊敬的人，我看着你这么多年，你忍心让我看着你死去吗？我是个大夫！我不可能不救一个对我来说最重要的人！”

　　柱间对于她一瞬间的情感感到一阵麻木，换做是从前，他或许已经放弃了坚持，可是他如今已经觉得这样的情感太过于负累。

“你看着我死去，就是在救我……”

“柱间——你的心真狠，你怎么能这样说！”千手香的哭声也终于决堤。

　　蜜豆和扉间两个人进到屋子里，扉间看着屋子里的一片狼藉，心狠狠一抽。他和蜜豆两个人给柱间的手做冷敷，而千手香哭了一阵之后，才缓过来，抽噎着取药为柱间处理伤口。

　　她的心很慌，又因为手疼的缘故，连包扎的事情都做不利索，最后还是由蜜豆为柱间打上结的。蜜豆退了出去，屋子里剩下三个人，扉间说道：“是我疏忽了，我应该留在屋子里。”

　　柱间冷笑了一声，说道：“我累了，我想喝酒。”

　　“这里没有酒。”扉间说道。

　　“那就去买，没有酒，我也不吃饭了，我们就这么耗着吧。”

　　柱间说着躺在了榻榻米上，他觉得疲累极了，明明刚刚才醒过来，如今他就又想要再睡过去。

　　扉间没有说话，千手香则沉默着收拾自己的东西，只是她先前哭得伤心，现在还有些抽噎。过了好一会，扉间才说道：“我跟宇智波镜、水户说过，等你好了，我才会回去。如果我不回去，那么加奈就一直留在水户那里。柱间你想想加奈，她一个人孤身在外，你就想这样……错过她吗？”

　　柱间没有回答，也不想回答，尽管加奈这个名字让他的心一阵抽痛，可他已经不想再顺从下去。

　　房间里一片死寂，扉间轻叹了一口气，说道：“你先休息一下，我和阿香出去熬药。”

　　

　　二十七

　　随着时间的过去，已经是过了一天一夜，扉间坐在廊道上，他一心留意着屋子里的动静，担心着柱间会在这个时候离开。

　　他这样的担心或许在旁人看来，不过是太过忧虑，可是扉间仍旧是觉得心绪不平，即便是坐在廊道上，也仍旧是是无法静心观赏着庭院中的景致。

　　千手香重新处理好药材，让蜜豆她们去熬煮，她自己漫步到了廊道，看到不知道魂飞去哪里的扉间。她如今对扉间是有许多意见的，可是扉间又是她最适合的搭档，想要让柱间乖乖治疗，扉间是不可或缺的。

　　她看着扉间这样，忍不住干咳一声，吸引了扉间的注意力。

　　扉间转过身，同她点了点头，说道：“辛苦你了。”

　　“没什么可谢的。我这一切都是为了柱间。”千手香说道，她同扉间扬了扬下巴，“你是怎么了，魂魄给谁叼走了？”

　　扉间对于这个不好笑的笑话挤出一丝笑容，然后说道：“我在想，我是不是……该让加奈一同跟过来。或许，她在柱间的面前，局面都不至于这样陷入僵化。”

　　“那样柱间会更加怨恨你的。”千手香说道，“又有哪个人，愿意自己这样狼狈的模样落入到孩子的眼中，我们这么大费周章，不就是为了让这件事情尽量被隐瞒下去吗？！”她的情绪到此不免有些激动，“柱间为木叶所作出的那些事情，值得所有人的尊敬，他会是如今的模样，我们……谁都有责任。”

　　扉间没有否定千手香说的，他耳听着屋子里的动静，心情仍旧不免有些黯淡，柱间如今的情况，前途还是未卜，但是眼下看柱间对他的抵触，让他也没有信心，是否能够陪着柱间一起走出此时此刻的低谷。

　　千手香看他黯然的神色，说道：“如果你只是因为柱间的话，就失去了信心，那么又有谁能把柱间从死路上拉回来！你不惜一切代价，都要让柱间配合我的治疗，哪怕他唾骂你，打你，甚至想要杀了你，你都要坚持下去！记住，这是你欠他的，也是我欠他的！”

　　说完这些，千手香也不给扉间说话的机会，回到厨房里，去看看药物熬煮的如何。

　　而扉间，则深吸一口气，朝着屋子里走去。

　　他拉开门扉，看到柱间仍旧维持着躺在地上的动作，十分颓然的模样。他走到柱间的跟前，蹲下身查看着柱间的情况。柱间闭着双眼，仿佛是在休憩，扉间看着他凹陷的双颊，轻叹了一口气，柱间已经瘦成这样了，这也是他急忙忙送走加奈的原因，他实在是不想让加奈看到柱间如今的模样。

　　“买了酒回来了吗？”柱间忽然说道。

　　“兄长，你应该知道，我就在外面，并没有差人出去买酒。”扉间说道。

　　“没有酒，你进来做什么？”柱间睁开眼，望着自己的弟弟露出讽刺的笑容，“你想从我这里得到什么，都把酒拿来……你很想碰我吧，想要听我喊着你的名字，想要我同你交欢……”柱间变成了女人的模样，他如今的肢体都疼得厉害，但是还是能变成女人的模样，毕竟女人的身体比男人更能忍受痛苦，他舒展着自己女性优美的身姿，眼角的余光睨着扉间，“扉间，你的心思瞒不过我……我做了那么多的事情，终究不过是为了得到我。你想施恩给我，让我喜欢你，让我对你好一些……但是，这都是做梦。”柱间说道后面突然变了一副面孔，那带着诱惑的声音变得冷冰了起来，“扉间，我和你只有交换，没有一丝一毫的感情。你不要再做梦了。”

　　扉间的心已经被柱间的话刺得麻木，他看着柱间的面容，慢慢流露出些许悲哀的神色，他所渴求的东西，从他出手的一瞬间就已经失去了，他早已经明白。扉间说道：“兄长，酒你不能再喝了，你真的不管加奈了吗？”

　　柱间抿着嘴角，扭过脸不再同扉间说话。

　　“至少吃下药吧。让千手香为你诊治……待会，她会拿着药过来。”扉间道。

　　柱间不说话，扉间坐在自己的位置上，望着柱间，很快外面传来了千手香的脚步声。她拿着托盘推门而入，看着僵持着的两个人，千手香说道：“柱间，喝药了。”

　　她心知道柱间不会听自己的，这个时候，也只能强迫着柱间。

　　扉间看着柱间，伸出了自己的手，柱间下意识甩开他，怒斥道：“扉间，你要强迫我吗？”

　　扉间凝视着他，目光之中也是格外的坚定。柱间的怒火在心中烧了起来，他愤而起身，因为起的太猛，眼前不免有些晕眩，他向前走了几步，想要找到出路走出去，但是扉间在他身后拉拽着他，柱间脸上的怒气止不住：“少碰我！”他的动作也不再客气，单手结印藤蔓破开了地板，扉间的动作比他要快一些，他绕开了藤蔓，然后贴身反制着柱间的双手，柱间体力经过长时间的滥饮早已经虚弱太多，一时间竟然无法挣脱出扉间的动作。

　　加上他此刻是女人的模样，就更没有办法轻易的挣脱。

　　千手香看着两个人僵持的样子，皱起了眉头，说道：“这样是要怎么把药喂下去。”

　　她没有办法，只能让扉间来想法子。扉间捏着柱间的脉门，柱间拧过身就往他身上咬去，一点也顾不上章法，千手香下意识扭开了目光，她听到两个人倒地的声音。随后是肢体的碰撞，两个人不时闷哼一声，最后扉间轻喘道：“把药拿过来，我给柱间喂下去。”

　　她这才走过去，却发现扉间将柱间的四肢制住，自己也并没有办法动弹。他示意千手香将药送到自己的嘴边，然后自己含了一口，嘴对嘴的喂给柱间。柱间自然不愿意用这样的方式吃药，他借力挣扎着，千手香更是不愿意看到这样兄弟亲昵的样子，自己的眉头紧紧拧着。

　　柱间这样喂下去的药，多数都吐出来了，少数才被扉间喂下去。但是，药总算是喝下去一些，为了能方便之后的行动，就在药里，千手香也添加了一些松软筋骨的药下去。

　　柱间躺在榻榻米上，身上沾染了不少吐出来的药汁，千手香看到柱间受制于人的模样，伸手扶住他，说道：“柱间，我送你去温泉那里沐浴，对你的身体也是有好处。”

　　柱间却执拗的推开她，然后扬着下巴看向扉间，说道：“不用你，我要他陪着我去。”

　　千手香皱眉道：“你现在是女人的模样……”

　　“难道我变成女人模样就不是男人了吗？”柱间反问千手香，看他态度坚决，千手香也不好再说什么，遂了柱间的心意。

　　

　　扉间扶着柱间去了温泉，因为柱间手脚无力，所以身体的重量多半倚靠在扉间的身上。扉间感觉到柱间的身体贴靠了上来，心中多少有些微妙，而柱间也像没有顾忌一样的，将凹凸有致的身体同他紧贴着。

　　温泉单独被竹篱围了起来，扉间扶着柱间进入，等到脱衣服的时候，不免有了些犹豫。

　　柱间说道：“怎么了？你这个时候，犹豫了吗？我以为你脱了那么多次，已经习以为常。”

　　柱间坐在那里，分明是在等着扉间替他脱衣服。扉间没有办法，和过去那样替柱间解开了衣带，柱间的身体在阳光下暴露无遗，他继续说道：“扉间，你不抱着我入温泉吗？这不是你想过很多次的事情吗？”

　　扉间因为柱间的话而觉得难堪，他说道：“兄长……我站在这里守着你就好。”

　　“你不是怕我死吗？假如我手脚无力，也很有可能会溺死在温泉里面。”柱间说道，“为什么这个时候，你反倒不替我着想了？”

　　扉间深吸一口气，抱着柱间进了那一眼并不大的温泉。温泉初进去还有些热，柱间靠在扉间的身上，身体很快因为水中的温度而发热，扉间扶着他靠向池边，自己打算从水里出来。就在这个时候，柱间的双臂揽着他的颈项，脸颊贴在他的肩头，懒洋洋的说道：“你还上去做什么？”

　　柱间水下的手将扉间一把握住，扉间连忙反握着柱间的手腕，低声说道：“兄长，我……带你过来，不是你想的那个意思。我从来没有想过，将你纳作我的私有……我只是……”

“你只是希望我活下去……这句话我已经听腻了。我已经活了这么久，我只想死，你们有人遂了我的心意吗？”柱间冷淡说了句，他看了扉间一眼，扉间羞愧地低下了头。就在他们对话的时候，柱间紧贴的身体已经让扉间起了反应。

“你看，我说什么了。”柱间恹恹说着。

他看着扉间涨红的脸，用手套弄着扉间的欲望，感受到那事物在手中慢慢变得膨胀，他就松开手，命令着扉间自己动作。因为两人靠得极近，扉间的鼻息吐在了柱间的脸庞，那急促的呼吸昭示着他无法压抑的渴望。随后，柱间感觉到扉间与自己更贴近了，近的他饱满的胸脯同扉间的胸膛紧贴着。

　　柱间不自在的扭动了身体，在这样的环境下，他的身体也或多或少受到了影响，下体随着硫磺的味道加重，一阵阵的紧缩也频繁了些。

　　扉间的手扣在柱间的腰上，顺着自己的心意摩挲着，柱间的腿也跟着大张开，被扉间抬了起来。那灼热的欲望贴在柱间大腿内侧，随着两个人的动作，不时地擦过柱间的花穴。

　　那事物已经膨胀得足够饱满，扉间只是向前一送，那饱满的顶端已经将柱间撑开，热水涌入到花穴里，烫得有些古怪，让柱间的身体一阵阵发软。他靠在石壁上，感觉到借着水的润滑，扉间一送送到了最深处。那粗硬将柱间塞得满满当当，然后扉间便开始抽送起来。

　　那抽送的事物快速的进出着，对于柱间来说，成了不小的刺激。他被抬起的双足紧绷着，连脚趾都蜷在一起。扉间埋首在柱间的颈间，张口吮吸着柱间颈项上的血管。他的确是被柱间赶着发生关系的，可是当事情进行到一半时，主动权已经掌握在他的手上。

　　柱间绷紧了身体，感觉到尾椎传来一阵阵酥麻的感觉，那快感随后在血液之中流窜着，在他的体内点起了燎原的火。他在肉体和温度的夹击中，脑子混沌了些，可是没忘记自己的目的。柱间揽着扉间的颈项，在他耳边动情呻吟着，催促着他：“快点、再快一点……”

　　扉间遂了柱间的心愿，搂着柱间的腰身，不知疲倦的快速进出着。柱间仰着头，黑色的长发搭在肩头，他浮在水中，几乎是坐在扉间的欲望上，动情至极时，他便扭着自己的腰身迎合着扉间。等到这个动作腻了，他便咬在扉间的肩头，催促着他换一个姿势。

　　温泉水烫得人的神智有些晕眩，柱间换了个姿势便是伏在池边，让扉间从背后进入到花穴里。他的一条腿被抬起，动作就像是动物交媾一般，也因为这样，性器插入的角度同以往都不一样，只是随意几下操弄，就让柱间得了不同的趣味。

　　柱间的脸颊埋在臂弯之中，每一次扉间深入到里面，他便尖叫了一声，也不知道这叫春的声音会不会跃过竹篱，让隔壁的人听见。

　　扉间此时也不管不顾了，他低头看着柱间光裸的背部，那优美的线条让他忍不住低头膜拜着。从柱间的尾椎顺着挺直的脊梁一直向上，最后来到柱间的肩头，吮吸着圆润的耳肉，扉间恨不得将柱间尝个遍。

　　柱间懒洋洋的伏在那里，享受着扉间带来的肉体快感。两个人交合的地方因为埋在水中，除了动作间的哗哗水声之外，倒也没有熟悉的啪啪声。柱间绞紧了扉间的欲望，感受着粗硬在体内的感觉，他在这样的动作下，数次攀上了高峰，等扉间第二次将白浊射入到柱间身体里，柱间才用沙哑的声音喊着扉间将自己从水中抱起。

　　他半阖着眼，身体泛着被温泉烫过的潮红。扉间替他将身上的水擦拭干净，然后为他披上了衣服。柱间这时才睁开眼看着扉间，说道：“你如今已经把这件事情做得得心应手了。”柱间替自己系上衣带，手指旋着一点多出来的部分，柱间慢慢道，“你知道为什么我要让你过来吗？”

　　扉间没有出声，只是拿毛巾替柱间擦拭着发丝上的水珠。

　　柱间知道他不想回答，于是说道：“……千手香她一定听到了，她会怎么看你？”

　　“……是我失去了自制。”扉间说道，“做出这样的事情，被怨恨是件理所当然的事情。”

　　“是。你失去了自制……你也不在乎这件事。”柱间凝视着自己兄弟的面孔，忽然道：“扉间，我们迟早有一天都会遭报应的。”

　　扉间低下头，说道：“兄长你累了，该回房间了。”

　　他扶着柱间，柱间站起身，因为才被扉间疼爱过，于是走起来的时候，走的有些虚软，只能半个身子靠着扉间。

　　柱间看着仍旧悬挂在天际的太阳，白日里做这样的事情，又是在露天的场所，换做是其他人多少该羞涩的，可是一对本就是乱伦的兄弟，又有什么好顾忌的。想到这里，柱间忍不住讽刺的笑出声，他靠在扉间的肩头上，轻声说着：“我想饮酒，在这样的天气里，喝得烂醉如泥……明明是一件好事，可是你和千手香都不懂。清醒地活着是这个世界上最痛苦的事情，我情愿自己醉倒在地上，脑子里空空如也……”

　　扉间扶着柱间回到屋子里，蜜豆已经打理好房间里的一切，他这才放心的退了出来。

　　走到廊道前，他看到铁青着脸的千手香，她看到扉间的第一眼已经忍无可忍，一个健步上来便抽了扉间一耳光。

　　“就在白天，就在我的旁边……你做出这样的事情。”千手香紧咬着牙关，她实在是痛恨那件事情。

　　扉间没有狡辩什么，只说：“明天，就不至于这样了，他喝了你的药，已经没有离开这里的能力了。”

　　“希望一切顺利。”千手香铁青着脸说道。

　　

　　二十八

　　在别院里的生活有条不紊的开始了。

　　千手香有心为柱间医治身体，她抛开了自己的工作，又让扉间陪伴在这里，就是为了能让柱间接受治疗，如果柱间不能够老实，那么强制着他也是可以的。

　　为了进行治疗，千手香先研究了如何约束柱间行动的药物，平日里想要靠药物约束柱间是绝无可能的事情，但是如今柱间身体垮了大半，就是吹了一夜的凉风都能感冒的身体，药效能够保证他几乎无法使出大型忍术，也没办法动用太多的体力。

　　于是，千手香可以放心的每日清晨替柱间检查身体，为他针灸，看他服药，等到下午的时候，又让柱间用草药药浴，这几日下来，就是想祛除掉浸入柱间骨子里的酒气。

　　一开始要见效也不是那么容易，加上柱间也并不怎么情愿受到两个人的管制，爆发了好几次的冲突，柱间也将房间砸个稀烂。因为不管放了多少东西，都会被砸个干净，蜜豆索性只放上简单的陈设。

　　为柱间治病的事情，持续了半个多月才初见了效果。原因无非是柱间不配合治疗，时常将汤药泼掉，或者吐掉，想要消磨着两个人的耐性，千手香脾气差一些，实在忍受不了了，就让扉间顶在柱间的前面，扉间已经习惯柱间说的那些话，无论柱间同他说些什么，他都是没有表情的模样，久而久之都让柱间失去了打压他的兴趣。

　　随着时间的流逝，初见了功效已经是半个月后的事情了。

　　

　　柱间躺在软枕上，他刚喝完了千手香给自己熬制的药物。那苦涩的药汁混合了酥软他筋骨的药物，味道恶心不说，服用完了之后，他一时还起不来，只能躺在榻榻米上等待着身体的恢复。

　　这间屋子单调得很，他睁开眼就只能看到空无一物的天花板，周遭都没有什么陈设，空荡荡的屋子里只有他一个人，仿佛说句话都能有回音一般。每到这个时候，柱间都希望自己能够进入到梦里，也只有梦里才不用忍受这样一间让人有些想发疯的屋子，然而他通往梦境的道具已经不在了，说到酒水，他已经半个月没有沾了。舌头无论尝到什么，都感觉不到什么味道，酒是什么味道，他也不记得了，仿佛酒饮入口中就变成了别的什么东西，没有经过他的胃，而是直接冲上了脑子，让他整个人都昏昏沉沉。

　　柱间有些想酒了，思念它的程度，甚至不下于思念那些逝去的亲人。

　　是的，也是因为有了它，他才能看见他们。

　　他已经半个月没有在睡梦中看见他们了。

　　或者说，他不确定自己睡过没有。

　　他无法入眠，无论多么困倦，脑子里都清醒极了，待在这样空荡荡的屋子里，脑子里似乎都能寂寞出回音。那些回音是他自己的声音，也有千手香、扉间的声音，它们挤在他的脑袋里，叽叽喳喳的喧闹着，他只能躺在床铺上辗转反侧。

　　如果有酒就好了，柱间会这样想。

　　对酒的思念，在他心里抓挠着，他没有办法忘却掉。

　　想到这里，柱间睁开了眼睛了，举起自己的双手看了看。在经过一阵的等待之后，他的体力似乎有所恢复了。柱间撑起身，屈伸着自己的手指，他的目光落在窗户上。这半个月里，他还是对自己所住的地方有些了解的，也摸清楚了扉间和千手香两个人行动的规律。千手香大半的时间都是在为药浴做准备，而扉间则需要按照千手香的需要去采购药品，他药浴所需要的药物，最多三天就会用完，他掐算着时间，今天差不多就是扉间外出的时候了。

　　而千手香，应该还在研究药物的调配。

　　柱间理了理自己的衣服，然后来到窗户前，他推开窗户，看到的是后院的方向。推窗的时候，庭院里的蜜豆被他的动静吓了一跳，发现是他之后，才连忙同柱间打了招呼。柱间沉着脸点了点头，蜜豆习惯了他这样的情绪，看柱间离开窗户之后，便又回到了自己的步调。屋子里的柱间等待着她朝着廊道走去，最后消失在院落里，柱间提了一口气，从窗户里翻了出来。他的脚接触着地面，发出了轻轻的“咚”声，柱间特意停留了一瞬，感觉到并没有什么异样。

　　他的体质随着时间的推移，对千手香的药物已经有了些耐药性，这是柱间这几日发现的成果。他长出一口气，然后朝着篱笆的方向跑去，他身形猛地拔起，轻松越过了篱笆，来到了一旁的树梢上。柱间扶着树干，再也没有犹豫，他眺望着视线中的一切，选定了城镇的方向，朝着那里奔去。

　　起初他对于脚踩在树干上还有些许的不适应，可是当身体微微发出汗后，柱间的感觉便又好了许多。

　　他朝着山下的位置而去，虽然比过去的速度要逊色太多，但是终归脱出了那间院子。

　　不知道过了多长时间，柱间来到了城镇的边缘，他打量着自己的模样，除了少了一双鞋之外，一切都好。柱间很快就解决了这个问题，他几乎是想也没想就朝着酒肆的方向而去。因为衣料不错，看上去也十分气派，酒肆的伙计也没有犹豫，就给柱间上了一坛酒。柱间也没有计较酒的品质，他撕开了泥封就举着酒灌了起来。灌入喉咙里的酒火辣的刺痛着柱间的咽喉，柱间却毫不在意，搂着酒坛子喝了起来。

　　他喝的不是酒，只是想要酒带来的快乐，那肆无忌惮的将脑子翻搅成泥浆般的感觉，胜过这世界上许多快乐。

　　柱间喝着喝着，从酒中喝出了苦涩的味道，不知道什么时候，他的眼中竟然又能流出了眼泪。泪水混入到酒中，苦涩得让人舌头发麻。柱间也不介意这样的苦涩，这本就是他生命中的一部分，没有办法摒弃，也没有办法忘记。

　　

　　当千手香发现柱间消失在屋子里的时候，几乎要急疯了。她看到柱间屋子里的窗户开着，看到了柱间浅浅的脚印，按照侦查的法子，望向了那颗在篱笆之外的树木上。她跃上了树木，所能看到的就是山脚下的城镇，酒瘾发作的柱间想要解渴的地方是那里无疑了。

　　她留下蜜豆给外出的扉间传口讯，便自己一个人朝着城镇的方向飞快而去。千手香根本不敢想，如果她在那里找不到柱间该怎么办，如果柱间去寻死了，她要怎么面对加奈。

　　千手香用了自己平生最快的速度来到山脚下，她的头发都已经散乱了，像个让人害怕的疯女人。她信手就抓着一个人质问着：“最近的酒肆在那里？”

　　那人被她吓了一跳，试图挣脱也发现千手香的手跟铁钳一样，只能白着脸，匆忙指了一个地方说道：“就是那里……别抓着我！”千手香松开了他，朝着酒肆的方向而去，却没想到扑了个空。她只能再度抓着一个人，问着下一间酒肆的位置。

　　千手香急的眼睛发红，很快找到了第三家酒肆。才进了门，就她闻到了一股浓郁的酒气，这才松了一口气。

　　她急忙冲了上去，看着醉醺醺的柱间伏在岸上，酒肆的伙计皱着眉头同她说：“喂，这是不是你同伴啊，喝的这么醉，连我找他要酒钱都听不到！”

　　“对不住。”千手香付了钱，她皱着眉头查看了酒坛里剩下的酒，想要扶着柱间站起来，柱间却张口吐了一地。他没有吃东西，于是张口吐出来的都是变了味道的酒，混合着胃液和胆汁，伙计变了脸色，说道：“你们这是干什么？！”

　　千手香却听不到他说什么，一心检查着柱间的身体如何，她瞥见呕出来的东西有一丝的红，便觉得胆战心惊。

　　忽然柱间笑了：“真要是……喝死了……该多好……”

　　千手香说道：“你别说胡话，你就是再喝一坛子，都不会有事。”话虽然这样说，可是柱间随后又低头呕了起来，这一次吐出来的已经是血，一口又一口的血干呕在地上，千手香脸色都变了，急忙用查克拉封锁着柱间的身体。她用手抵着柱间的要害穴位，对柱间急救，她平生里以为早已经经历了柱间最危急的时刻，却没想到如今还要面对这样的事情。

　　千手香一边行动着，一边喃喃自语：“柱间，你如果死了，我要同加奈怎么交代，我又有什么颜面苟活下去。就算是为了我……你也要没有事。”

　　可当她说完这些，低下头时，却忍不住愣住了。

　　明明该是危机的时刻，可是柱间的嘴角却含着一丝笑意，仿佛整个人身处在美梦中一般。

　　她的眼泪这会也忍不住流了下来。作为大夫，她坚持到现在的信念便是，她救的每一个人会活得更好，可是……如今这个念头在面对柱间的时候动摇了，她没有办法说服自己，柱间活着是快乐的。

　　

　　二十九

　　柱间见到了斑，在斑死后，他们想要见面，似乎也只有在梦中的时候。

　　斑看着他，露出了一丝笑容，然后朝他走近，给了他一个拥抱。

　　柱间，你瘦多了，要记得多吃一点。斑同他交代着，他到了岁数比较大的时候就是这样子，变得喜欢唠叨起来，人看起来也没有过去聪明。

　　柱间说他，你还是和以前一样，晴树和小鹤怎么样了？

　　他记得经文里面记载着，如他们这样犯下杀生过错的人，都是要入地狱的，在地狱中煎熬不知道多少岁月，要将残酷的惩罚反复不知道多少遍。他以前大多时不以为然，等到斑他们死后才害怕起来，担心着那些已经死去的人们。虽然不出门了，他还是会让蜜豆他们买来僧侣抄写的经文在他们坟前烧去，好像这样就能减轻罪过一样。

　　当然，也许是他心虚了。毕竟，在他们之间，罪孽最多的人应该是他。

　　梦里的斑同他说一切都好，之后人就慢慢淡去了。

　　柱间在这虚构的世界里多待了一会，就看到了辉夜。辉夜和他生前一样，心里厌恶着、回避着斑。

　　他看到柱间的时候，脸上没有神情，乍看起来好像是在看一个陌生人。

　　我一切都好。他会这样硬邦邦的说着话，好像还记恨着柱间在他死前一句话也没有说。

柱间甫看到辉夜，急切的想同再近一些，看看他如今怎样，是胖了还是瘦了，想要问他是否还记恨着自己。可是当辉夜还是没有神情的样子，让柱间又犹豫了起来，他停下自己的脚步，隔着距离望着辉夜。

柱间站在原地，开口想要同他问田岛如今怎样，可能是等待久了，看到他这样犹犹豫豫的模样，辉夜不耐烦的上前推了他一下，这一下让柱间不知道为什么踩了空，之后就往下坠着、坠着。坠到了最底部，柱间猛地睁开了眼睛。

　　阳光刺眼，柱间恍恍惚惚的回神，一场梦也就这样醒过来。

　　

　　扉间跪正在柱间的床榻前，他正在为柱间擦拭着额头的汗水，看到柱间苍白的面色，他的心情如何都隐藏在没有表情的面孔下。在他一旁，是正在给柱间手上针灸的千手香，她要为柱间活络穴道，她脸上还有残留的泪痕，作为一个已经知天命的妇人，她本来不该这样失态，可是心中的了然和犹豫让她的痛苦如同一道无法痊愈的伤口，不时阵痛着。

　　柱间醒来的时候，同扉间四目相对，他的视线才对焦，扉间已经说道：“兄长，你醒了，感觉如何？”

　　柱间的额头一阵阵的抽痛，这是宿醉后的症状，他的舌头也似乎麻痹了，是饮酒过量后的后遗症。

　　真正让人担忧的，是柱间已经千疮百孔的胃。那里刚刚出血的厉害，千手香能做的，只是尽量用查克拉为柱间治疗，以及用药为柱间镇痛。

　　即便是这样，柱间的脸色还是发白。

　　“这酒……劲道还是不够。”柱间用沙哑的声音说道，在他看来，如果酒的劲道再足点，他可以同辉夜多说上两句话，而不会这么快的醒过来。

　　柱间言语中的遗憾，让千手香的身体僵硬了，这句话仿佛是再度提醒她，她的所作所为不过是多此一举。

　　扉间看着柱间，他的心情比千手香要复杂得多。

　　“兄长，梦终究有醒来的时候，可是，梦之外的人还需要你……”扉间斟酌着字句说道，“我收到了加奈的信，她想知道你如今病好了没，想知道……你什么时候接她回家。”他说到这里，停顿了下来，柱间那双眼睛无神的看着他，然后露出一丝古怪的笑容，“扉间，你也可以接她回家。”

　　“只有你才可以，兄长。没有你，我也不可能独活。”扉间说道，他的话让一旁的千手香忍耐到达了极限，她低声说了句，我去看看药煎得怎么样了，便走了出去。

　　留下屋子里的两个人，柱间勉强抬起自己扎着针的手，说道：“扉间，你看……一个健康的人会这样吗？这只手，真是古怪……可是我得靠着它才不会那么疼。如果一个人到了这样的境地，又不想活下去，为什么还要拖着他苟延残喘，让他难堪的受着折磨。”

　　“兄长，你会好起来。你受过那么多的伤，哪一次不是比这回更加的凶险，可是你还是活下来了。”扉间说道，“我情愿做那个折磨你的恶魔，也不能放手。”他的手搭在柱间的胳膊上，柱间望着他的目光变得凶狠起来，如同望着自己的仇敌。

　　两个人之间，是生与死的拉锯着。

　　柱间看着扉间如此可憎的面目，恨声说道：“扉间！你看看我是谁，我是你的兄长……千手柱间！即使是我到了这个地步，想要了结我自己，也是轻易的事情，你以为你能主宰我吗？！”

　　扉间此刻的神情格外悲哀：“兄长，我一直都是在用加奈挽留着你，因为我知道……早在当初你离开家里，嫁到宇智波家的时候，你就不会在意你兄弟的看法。你一直都是这样，如果不用事物羁绊着你，你终究会去做自己想要做的事情。这件事情，我已经知道了几十年……我知道，你放不下加奈。她是你和斑的孩子，是你们重新开始时拥有的孩子……她是你的掌上明珠，你忍心让她哭泣吗？如果你这样做了，哪怕入到坟冢之中，你也无法安息的。”

　　柱间瞪着扉间，憎恨他将话讲的这样的明白，他的寻死觅活，在这样冷酷的真相面前，似乎都变得可笑起来。

　　柱间抿着唇，躺在自己的枕头上，冷声说着：“给我出去。”

　　“我把加奈的信留在这里。”扉间将袖子里的信放在柱间的枕边，“你可以让千手香念给你听。”说完，他便走了出去，换了千手香进来。

　　端着药的千手香放下药盅跪坐着，她知道柱间同扉间又争吵过，因为此刻柱间的手指正紧握成拳，恨不得将指甲扎进肉里。

　　她看着柱间枕边的信，说道：“柱间，要不要喝药？”

　　柱间没有回答她，她膝行着靠近了，柱间仿佛这时才回过神，他带着责怪的语气，说道：“如果你没有到来的话，或许我就可以死在那里了。”

　　“别说那个字眼，柱间。”千手香皱着眉头，“我是个大夫。”

　　“大夫就应该看惯这些。”

　　“看不惯。”千手香慢慢说道，“你现在还在气头上……药还烫着，我给你念念加奈的信。”

　　“……你们都是一样的。”柱间慢慢说道。

　　“是，我们都情愿你活着恨我们，都不想你死前感激我们。”千手香展开手里的信，可是眼睛里的泪水让她眼前一片模糊，她只能眨眨眼，把泪水挤出，这才看得清信上写了些什么。

　　加奈如今已经到了水户那里。

　　水户为她准备的很妥当，屋子里的陈设都是女孩子会喜欢的。加奈住了几天就习惯了在水户跟前的生活，跟着水户学习一些忍者的技能，美中不足的事情或许就是在水户所居住的那个村落，她暂时还没有什么玩伴。她是个随遇而安的人，等确定环境熟悉了，就开始写这封给柱间的信，信里记挂的也不过就是两件事，柱间身体怎么样，以及她什么时候能回家了。

　　千手香慢慢将信念完，然后看着两眼望着天花板的柱间，她声音念到最后有些哽咽了，同柱间说话的时候，还有些哭腔：“柱间，这就是加奈要同你说的话……你要回信给她吗？”

　　“不回了，就这样吧。”柱间说道。

　　千手香皱着眉头，但是柱间的意思她也明白，于是千手香又道：“信念完了，那么我们喝药吧。”

　　她说完走到桌边取了药，递到柱间的面前，先是拿了软垫将柱间的后背垫起，这才将药碗放到柱间的嘴边。

　　柱间抿了一口苦涩的汤药，脸色还是发青的，他扭开了头，心中并不想喝下这碗药，可是他心里又不免犹豫着，想着远方的加奈。

　　那是他唯一的牵挂，也是他吊着自己这条命的理由。

　　他如今生受着活命的苦痛，都是为了加奈。想要抛弃自己的性命，其实是件格外容易的事情，艰难的是活下去，将那些痛苦通通咽下。

　　柱间的眼神变幻着，他想抬手挥开这碗药，就像是之前很多次那样。

　　然而，他最终还是没有抬起手，柱间一口口的喝下那碗药。看着他动作的千手香眼中含着泪，她此刻至少知道了一件事情，柱间终于又从悬崖前退了回来。

　　“阿香，我好累……”柱间轻声说道。

　　“我知道，对不起，柱间。”

　　  
　　  
　　三十  
　　  
　　千手香轻悄悄地走出房间，屋子里的柱间已经在药物的安抚下睡去。但她也不敢去远，茫茫然坐在了柱间隔壁的屋子里，房间里静静的，外面还是白天，临近着黄昏的时候，在千手香视野之中，山色都被晚霞晕染出一片橘色，她可能是太累了，只觉得眼前跃动着大片的火光，烧得她心头一阵阵发慌。  
　　  
　　她最后颓然坐了下来，捂着脸又忍不住压抑地哭起来，她这时候才感觉到刚才面对的是怎样的柱间，她也许稍微说错了一句话，柱间就不想活了。可是，这样拉拽着求死心切的柱间，又让她觉得自己仿佛在做一件恶事。  
　　  
　　柱间本该安息的，只是被他们强拽着挽留，她没法承受柱间离开的痛苦。  
　　  
　　千手香压抑地哭起来，她从来都是个坚强的女人，只是往昔挺直的背也在这样的心灵的重压下颓然了。  
　　  
　　但她也不敢哭得大声，怕声音吵醒了一旁的柱间，最后只能咬着手指呜咽着。  
　　  
　　也就是在这个时候，那些久远的记忆才会浮出长河。她是千手家的孩子，虽然是分支，却也是跟柱间、扉间他们一块长大，说是一块，其实也不全对，她的年纪和瓦间差不多，柱间就是记忆里那个大哥哥。她跟着母亲在村子里学习如何处理草药的时候，柱间已经能跟着族长一起去参加战斗，那些听起来对于她来说过于遥远，柱间于他们这些留守在村子里的孩子而言，是会从远方归来带来手信的大哥哥，有时候是好吃的点心，有时候是一束刚开的鲜花，有时候是顺手打的猎物。  
　　  
　　在她童年的记忆里，柱间这个名字就好像是同礼物挂钩了一样，想起来的时候，都是带着喜悦。会这样想的人，当然也不只是她，还有其他的人，他们有些人如今已经走了，能跟她聊起这样事情的人，似乎只剩下了千手桃华。再之后，就是柱间成为了族长，成了千手一族的支柱，他成为族长的最初是一段艰难的日子。他们要复仇，要壮大自己的村落，但是即使这样，千手的人脉还是渐渐凋零的，是柱间拍案定下他们要吸收其他忍者的规则，千手家族或许会慢慢消失在时间之中，但是千手的精神却可以延续下来。  
　　  
　　无论柱间的情感是多么纠葛，她曾经在惊讶下说出什么样的话语，都没有办法改变柱间在她心目中的地位。她明白，柱间是一个怎样的男人，他究竟为了这个村子以及他人生命的延续做出了多少事情……这些无论如何都不会被磨灭，都保存在她的记忆里，让她对这个男人，拥有如同亲人一般的情感。  
　　  
　　她不禁怨憎起命运对柱间的薄待，怨憎起扉间所做下的事情，如果不是这样……如今的柱间是否能感觉好些呢？  
　　  
　　千手香低声呜咽着，当眼泪哭干的时候，她坐在房间里，看着暗淡下来的天色，只觉得自己的内心也一如外界的天空那样晦暗。  
　　  
　　柱间沉沉睡去，他疲倦极了，心力憔悴，也只有梦中的时间才能让他暂忘掉一切的烦恼。  
　　  
　　眼前的场景如同绘卷那样徐徐展开着，身处的别院似乎有了些改变，变成了他更熟悉的存在。柱间看到了熟悉的庭内园林，看到他亲手栽植的花树，看到他与斑闲聊时坐着谈话的凳子，所有的一切都是那么的熟悉——那是被他烧掉的屋舍。他此时浑然忘记了这里已经被自己烧掉。他走上了廊道，看到侍女们在房间里穿梭着，然后彼此闲聊起来，都是些女孩子的话题，让柱间听着都有些不太好意思。  
　　  
　　他来到了记忆里的房间，房间的门并没有关严实，露出正在其中谈话的两个人，柱间看到他们相谈并不愉快，一个人隐约带着愤怒，一个人露出了为难歉疚的神情。  
　　  
　　愤怒的那个人起身朝着门口走来，他走得十分决绝，头也不回，径直穿过了柱间的身体。柱间摸了摸自己刚才一时变得透明的身体，然后回头看着消失在走廊里的人。  
　　  
　　这一幕是这样的熟悉，让他的心一时都疼痛起来。他甚至想要将那个离去的人呼唤回来，告诉他，不要离开，不然他会后悔的。但是，那话语哽在他的咽喉，让他倾吐不出也无法咽下，就像是什么扼紧了他的喉咙，叫他无法呼吸。  
　　  
　　悲伤从内心深处翻涌上来，柱间听到房间里的响动，他转过身看着屋子里留下来的那个男人。他的眉梢眼角，他颓然的身形，在他看来是那么的熟悉，柱间走到他的面前，想用手抚平他眉间的痕迹，但是却又穿了过去。男人站起身来，向着外面走去，柱间紧跟着他几步，看着他来到了庭院之中，好像是向着出口的方向走去。柱间伸过手，想要拉拽着他的衣服，想要跟他说哪里也别去，可是他的努力是徒劳的。  
　　  
　　那个男人依旧向着外面走去，然后，柱间看到了青年拿着匣子同男人说着话。  
　　  
　　柱间站在那里，浑身发冷，就算梦中有了太阳，可是那太阳冷冰冰的照在身上，比雪中更冷。  
　　  
　　“这是给桃子的礼物吗？”男人说，他看着手里的檀木匣子，露出了微笑，仿佛口中念叨的名字是他幸福的来源一般。柱间愣愣看着他唇边的笑容，感觉自己距离幸福是这样的近，又是那样的远。明明在梦中见到是这样的容易，但是在现实却已经是阴阳一般的遥远。他的诅咒噎在喉咙里，如果他能仅凭言语就咒死一个人，他希望那个人是自己。  
　　  
　　早已经哭干眼泪的眼眶涩然，柱间看着男人接过匣子的男人转过身，朝着屋子里走，他的神情带着些犹豫，但是却坚定的向着屋子内走去。  
　　  
　　他进去了，柱间感觉气力都被抽空，他回过头，那个青年不见了踪影。  
　　  
　　他去了哪里？  
　　  
　　柱间追了过去，追出了宅院里，来到了巷子里，依稀能看到那个青年的背影。他追了过去，看到他进了一座有些年纪的宅院里，一砖一瓦都是那么的熟悉，屋子里穿梭着那些熟悉的故人，最后他进入到书房里，看到窗台前坐着那名青年，他正望向窗外，年轻的脸庞格外的英俊，他似乎是在伤感，手里紧握着一枚淡蓝色的查克拉结晶。  
　　  
　　青年握着那么紧，然后他抬起手看着它，露出了一丝笑意。他用脸颊贴近结晶，似乎能从中感觉到温暖。  
　　  
　　辉夜。  
　　  
　　柱间在心底呐喊着这个名字。这是他爱的孩子，还能够在他的面前微笑，还能够怀念着他们之间的感情。  
　　  
　　柱间想要伸手触碰着辉夜，但是下一刻，一切都破碎在他的面前，他想要抓住在眼前离散的所有，却看到它们变成一个个飞掠过的画面，从他的面前飘飞着。  
　　  
　　他看到他和斑正在花前月下说些什么，他们之间看起来是那么融洽，这个画面从来没有出现在他的记忆里，但是他却隐隐希望它能是真的。他朝那个画面走近，都能听到里面的人在低语，他们在说着许久之后的事情，勾勒着那些美好的未来，话语间的温情让他眼眶湿润。  
　　  
　　柱间一转头，又看了到其他的画面，是他和辉夜的。他的辉夜正露出苦恼的神情，而他坐在一旁，凝视着自己的孩子，画面隐约传来的声音，是他在询问辉夜是不是有喜欢的姑娘，他的孩子正为他的积极而发愁。他们讨论不出个所以然来，辉夜似乎是说了句俏皮话，逗乐了柱间，他们在画面中都笑了起来，沉浸在平和相处之中。  
　　  
　　除此之外，还有许多的画面，他看到了晴树、看到了小鹤，他们看上去也是那么生气勃勃，晴树正照顾着加奈，而小鹤瞪着眼睛好像正为什么而生气，但是他的生气也是短暂的，很快他又是个漂亮活跃的青年。他的小加奈正跟哥哥们玩着，她最喜欢小鹤，所以手要拉扯着小鹤的衣服，然后咧着嘴笑着。柱间看到她牙齿缺了一个，显得样子有些傻乎乎的——原来，她都开始换牙了。  
　　  
　　柱间颓然跌坐在地上，他只能捂着自己的双眼，才能不去看那些画面，但是即使这样，话语还是钻进了他耳朵里。  
　　  
　　“哥哥，我们去外面放风筝吧，外面天气可好了……”  
　　  
　　“母亲，我真的没有喜欢的女孩子，你就别逼着我了……”  
　　  
　　“柱间，等桃子再大一些，我们可以去那些没有走过的地方……”  
　　  
　　柱间从梦中醒来，感觉到背后已经被冷汗浸湿，他喘息着，刚才所梦见的一切都在他脑子里回荡着，那些对话、画面，对于他而言，是那么的残酷。仿佛是在告诉他，他本可以有多么好的未来，但是这一切都是虚幻的……他的手中空空如也，那些话语都是假的。  
　　  
　　此时，胃也跟着闹了起来，柱间呻吟着，感觉那里疼痛得厉害。仿佛是和他的心比着谁更破碎些，柱间睁眼看着天花板，听到门被拉开的声音。  
　　  
　　眼睛发红的千手香进来查看他的状况，她的眼睛是肿着的，似乎是哭过了。柱间什么话也说不出，只感觉到胃里一阵翻涌，苦涩的酸水涌了上来，让他喉咙一阵烧灼的感觉，柱间蜷起了身子，感觉到千手香正手忙脚乱的从怀里取出药，她的手都有些发抖，哆哆嗦嗦的将药丸抖出来，黑色的药丸有些从她的指间漏出，掉落在地上，让他的目光不自觉追着他们，这个时候，就连千手香让他振作些的声音都那么遥远。  
　　  
　　他的口中被塞入药丸，千手香捏着他的下巴摧着柱间咽下去。看到柱间的嘴角溢出血色，千手香的眼泪滴落在柱间的脸上，她哭泣道：“柱间，你不要吓我……求求你，快点咽下去。”她仿佛变成了曾经那个无助的小姑娘，只能跟在柱间的背后哭泣，她的哭声让柱间只能动着舌头，将那枚苦涩的药丸吞咽下去。他眼前的一切都是那么的凋零，可是他却还要在他人的哭声中艰难求生。  
　　  
　　这兴许就是对他最大的折磨，千手柱间这一生为自己活着的时刻究竟有多少？  
　　  
　　之后的一切，就像是水中摆荡的孤舟，柱间的意识浮浮沉沉。这样还好受些，至少没有梦境来扰乱他的安宁。  
　　  
　　三十一  
　　  
　　千手香抱着自己的胳膊，瑟缩在柱间的床铺前。  
　　  
　　扉间进来的时候，看入眼中的就是这样一幅场景，千手香甚至不屑于看他一眼，只是用空洞的眼神看着柱间。  
　　  
　　外面的天已经亮了，可是黑暗却似乎还停留在他们的心里，让他们始终不得解脱。  
　　  
　　“柱间的身体比想象中更差，他怎么把自己折磨成这样。”千手香抬眼看着扉间，“而你，你竟然由着他这样，你竟然遮遮掩掩到现在……你怎么不去死，扉间。”她的话格外的冷静，却带着深沉的愤怒，扉间哑口无言，对于这样的质问他根本没法解释。  
　　  
　　他放纵柱间成了如今的模样，而这副样子对他而言就是最大的报复。  
　　  
　　他跪坐在柱间的面前，看着柱间苍白的脸色，他的神情说不出的脆弱，让扉间想到了折翼的鸟儿。  
　　  
　　“你看管了兄长一晚上，去睡吧……”他低声说道。千手香冷哼一声，说道：“我要坐在这里看着你，你什么事情都别想做。”  
　　  
　　她如此说着，没有挪地方的打算。扉间也不逼迫她，只是自己坐在一旁，他脑子里面乱急了，就在千手香照顾柱间的时候，他一直都守在外面，他听着千手香慌乱的声音，才刚冲进去，就被千手香吼了出来——千手香是真的恨上他，只让他在外面听着屋子里的动静煎熬着。  
　　  
　　他守在外面，看着太阳从地平线上升起，留神着屋子里的风吹草动，那些属于柱间的声息都给他带来莫大的安慰。终于，在黎明来临前的时候，柱间安稳地睡去，他也几度徘徊，才试着进来。  
　　  
　　扉间看着柱间的面色，低声说道：“兄长的身体，求求你，别再让他这样了。”  
　　  
　　“你求我，我又能够去求谁？”千手香说道，“难道我能让他想要活下去吗？而你，你已经是把他往死路上逼，你就放过他吧。”  
　　  
　　“我如果放手了，他会去哪里？”扉间看着千手香，“你告诉我。”  
　　  
　　“就算……”千手香停顿了一下，最后咬牙道，“就算他死了，或许也好过现在……”她说完这句话，骨节已经因为愤怒和压抑而发白。  
　　  
　　她怎么会希望柱间死了！她所做的这一切都是在挽救柱间的命！但是，她的身心已经这样疲惫，仅仅是这样的折腾，她就已经身心俱疲，那么柱间呢？她只要想到柱间心中的煎熬，就感觉到自己要控制不住颤抖，她根本不敢想象柱间是多么的痛苦！  
　　  
　　那些发生在柱间身上任何一件事情，都能将她逼疯。  
　　  
　　她也失去过自己的丈夫，但是她至少还有孩子可以寄托，而柱间呢？他的三个孩子已经死在自相残杀之下，她根本不敢想象那是多么可怖的事情，或许真的发生那一天，她会在噩梦的侵扰下绝望自杀。而柱间，他还在为了加奈苟延残喘，他本已经活得这样疲惫了！  
　　  
　　“你在说些什么？！”扉间低吼道，“兄长他绝不可以死！”他看着千手香，那双眼睛瞪大起来，甚至让人感觉到隐约的疯狂。  
　　  
　　他的低吼声让柱间的身体动了一下，仿佛是被那其中的意味所惊扰了一般。  
　　  
　　两个人面面相觑，最后他们退出了这间屋子，守在屋子外的蜜豆跟着进了房间，他们两个这才能没有后顾之忧的争辩起来。  
　　  
　　“最没有资格说这句话的人就是你。”千手香看着他，“是谁对自己的兄长做下这样的事情？是谁放纵他在绝望之下饮酒？他本来就够想死的，你为什么不控制住你自己！你都已经忍了几十年，忍到最后送他离开，难道不是很好吗！”她最不能理解的就是这个，为什么扉间都已经怀揣着这样的心思几十年，却没有办法在最后贯彻始终，“你本来可以是他最坚实的后盾，是他最后的港湾，是他唯一可以托付加奈的存在，你为什么！扉间，你看着我的眼睛，你摸摸你的良心！”  
　　  
　　她一声声的质问击打着扉间的心防，那些话语他何尝不是扪心自问过！  
　　  
　　他嘴唇翕动着，却说不出任何话。  
　　  
　　“你告诉我！”千手香吼道。  
　　  
　　“我不知道！如果我知道，那么我早就制止了我自己。”扉间扭过头，他自己都不知道他会这样说，“如果我能够知道，我就不该记着这件事情，我就该把它遗忘掉，假装那样的心思从来都没有存在！可是，我骗不了我自己，我没法忘记。”他的眼神在此时变得空洞起来，“我有时候会想，为什么那些男人可以……？因为我是弟弟，是不是就失去了一切的资格……”他说到这里，话语就像被什么扼住一样，他自己都为此感到震惊！  
　　  
　　他不该说出来，他甚至不该这样想。  
　　  
　　“扉间，你这家伙，你疯了。”千手香道。  
　　  
　　扉间只是抿着嘴唇，没有反驳：是的，他疯了。  
　　  
　　当这样想的时候，他甚至感觉到轻松——倘若他不是疯了，他为什么会有这样可怕的想法。  
　　  
　　但是，他心底那微弱的声音也在讲着：你只是在狡辩，用疯狂来掩饰你的可鄙，好像疯狂就可以解释同兄长乱伦的关系。  
　　  
　　那阵阵的争吵声，终究还是把柱间吵醒了，他睁开眼睛的时候，看到了蜜豆正坐在他的身边。她专注地看着柱间，所以第一时间发现他醒来的事情。  
　　  
　　“柱间大人——”她唤着他。  
　　  
　　柱间只是躺在那里，微弱的摇了摇头，蜜豆没有再喊他。  
　　  
　　柱间听着隐约透进来的声音，千手香和扉间又在争吵了，他并不意外这件事情，只是听着他们对话的内容。蜜豆关切地看着神情，她已经很紧张了，生怕柱间会因此生出别的想法。她的心揪紧着，两个人的声音她都可以听见，更不用说柱间了。  
　　  
　　而柱间此刻仿佛疲倦极了，他说道：“你出去，让他们安静点。”  
　　  
　　“是。”蜜豆答应了他。  
　　  
　　她站起身，向着门外去了，推开门传达了柱间的意思。听了她的话，千手香露出了尴尬的神情，但是扉间的表情却停顿了一下，他下一秒的动作就是掀开了门扉。一旁的两人一惊，下一刻就明白了他的意思，只是一眨眼的功夫，柱间就打开门从走廊的那边离开了，天知道他是哪来的气力。  
　　  
　　扉间立刻追了出去，柱间并没有穿鞋，因而足迹近乎没有，他说道：“你在家里看看，我去外面。”说着，就直接跃上了最高的那棵树，瞭望着森林的方向，而千手香咬了咬牙，转头对蜜豆说道：“我们一起看看家里……”她想着柱间应该是会去找喝酒的地方，便向着厨房的方向去了，而扉间则看着前方的草木是不是有轻微的晃动，他隐约好像窥见了什么，就朝着密林的方向而去。他的心说不出的慌张，唯恐柱间会做出伤害自己的事情。  
　　  
　　他真后悔刚才自己说的那一番话，他的兄长竟然听见了吗？想到这点，就让他感觉到羞愧难当。  
　　  
　　扉间朝着有轻微晃动的地方迅速奔去，眼前的一切都在他的余光中迅速倒退。  
　　  
　　如果柱间有心躲藏起来，他真的担心会寻找不到，但是……就在此时，扉间停下了脚步，他闻到了一点点血腥的味道，那气味让他心头一阵抽痛，知道柱间说不定又吐出了血。  
　　  
　　难道就连加奈都无法挽回柱间的生命吗？  
　　  
　　扉间的心头隐隐透着绝望。  
　　  
　　他循着血腥的味道追踪过去，最后停下了脚步，看到扶着树干喘息的柱间，柱间的口中溢出了血，似乎是狂奔又损害了他的身体。  
　　  
　　“兄长！”扉间忍不住跪在他的面前，他膝行着朝柱间而去，“求求你，跟我回去好不好……”  
　　  
　　柱间不说话，他喘息着背靠树干，恹恹看着眼前的扉间，他低声说道：”你求我做什么，我求你好不好，让我死。”他绵软的腿支撑不住，就此软了下来，他顺着树干滑了下来，扉间连忙上前抱住他。他直接抱起柱间，顾不上柱间的反对，扉间边向着宅院的方向跑去，边说道：“兄长，你刚才什么都听到了。是我不好，我什么都不该说……”  
　　  
　　柱间只是短促的笑了一声，让扉间心里一阵慌张，他继续说道：“兄长，就算我应该死，你也要想想加奈……”  
　　  
　　柱间没有说话，只是呼吸急促了些，扉间紧抱着他，声音隐隐有些颤抖：“加奈的信，你还有没有回，她一定不放心你，待会……兄长你口述，我替你回信好不好。求求你，至少让加奈知道你没事……”  
　　  
　　听着扉间的说辞，柱间的心一阵麻木，这样的说辞再老套不过，却永远是让他心口仿佛被刀扎了一样的疼。他偏侧过头，看着匆匆掠过的草叶，他想到了之前的梦，他小小的女儿比他的梦里失去了好多的欢笑，他却没法补偿她，因为他已经是个不知道欢乐为何的活死人了。他被拉拽着延命，他甚至恨自己的血统带来的力量，如果没有他的查克拉，或许他早就死了。  
　　  
　　“兄长……加奈她不能没有你……”扉间惨声说道，“你知道她一直是个柔弱的女孩，当初那个夜晚，她哭得那么伤心……”  
　　  
　　“……我死了，她就伤心一阵。”柱间冷硬地说道，“她还小，人生还那么长，她会忘记我的。”  
　　  
　　“她的心不是石头做的，兄长。”  
　　  
　　“你就当我的心是好了。”柱间闭上了眼睛，他说着自暴自弃的话语，却连自杀也没法做到，他心中杀死自己的声音同他的心正做着对抗，那个微弱的声音是加奈的哭泣声，她真是个爱哭的女孩，曾几何时她是只知道欢笑的人啊。  
　　  
　　柱间心里泛着苦味。  
　　  
　　他还记得，斑是那么的疼爱加奈，待在家里的时候，那样的忍者会让自己的女儿骑在自己的背上，他的小加奈笑得那么开心，她那会儿还是人见人爱的桃子，圆圆的脸让人担心她以后会不会变成个胖姑娘。如今，他不用担心了，柱间还记得加奈开始抽长的手脚，还有瘦下来的脸颊，那张脸上已经有了过于成熟的担忧和忧郁。  
　　  
　　她那双含泪的眼睛看着他，让他的心更加的煎熬。  
　　  
　　柱间紧咬着自己的下唇，他咬得能尝到血的味道，这个时候，扉间的前方已经出现了别院的屋顶。  
　　  
　　千手香此时搜遍了全家，都没有找到柱间的影子，就猜想着扉间应该能带回柱间，她干站在走廊上，望着围墙一角，期盼能看到扉间的身影。当看到扉间跃过墙壁时，她轻轻的松了口气，整个人几乎要虚脱地跪在地上，还是蜜豆站在身后扶住她，说道：“千手香大人，您可千万不能倒下。”她的声音里带着哭腔，脆弱的精神在此时已经濒临崩溃，千手香听了她的话，借着她的力量勉强站起，然后撑着身体推开房门，同扉间说道：“把他放下，你也守在房间里。”  
　　  
　　然后，她眼巴巴地看着扉间放下了衰弱的柱间，她掏出帕子擦拭着柱间嘴边的血液，说道：“柱间，你是想让我悔恨而死吗？”她带着些恨恨的意味，也不知道是怨怪自己还是怨怪柱间，“或许我死了，你也会开心些。”她说到这里都悲伤了起来，但是她感觉到自己的手被触碰了一下，柱间闭着眼睛，只是胸口起伏着，但是她低头看着，柱间的手确实搭在她的手背上，让她的话也顿住了。她心里的苦涩难以言表，只能握着柱间脉门，为他输入着查克拉，只是用这样的方法让柱间好受起来。  
　　  
　　现在柱间这样的身体，只能让他卧床静养着，最多吃些止疼的药物。千手香转过头，看着扉间说道：“你过来，按照我的方法，为你的兄长输入查克拉。”  
　　  
　　扉间照她说的做了，柱间的手腕有些过于细了，让扉间的心头有些颤抖，他灌入着自己的查克拉，看着柱间的呼吸因此似乎变得有力些。这让他感觉到心头好受了些，而千手香则转过头，思索着该如何配药。如今柱间的胃让她担心无法吸收那些药，只能通过血液来注入那些药，她得将药淬炼出来，再考虑如何让柱间吸收那些药。  
　　  
　　千手香正要走开的时候，扉间忽然叫住了她，说道：“阿香，想等一下，我需要你回一封信给加奈。”  
　　  
　　千手香瞪着他，说道：“你不看什么时间吗？”  
　　  
　　“不管，就是要现在。”扉间在这点反而固执了起来，他随后对柱间说，“兄长，你要给加奈回信，她正等着你的信。你总该给她一个音讯，否则，她会怎么想？你忍心让加奈觉得自己是个孤儿吗！”  
　　  
　　“扉间！”千手香恨不得狠狠踹他一脚。  
　　  
　　柱间此时睁开了眼睛，他的脸色格外苍白，那双空洞的黑眼睛看着扉间，扉间迎着他的目光没有退让，说道：“兄长，你口述就可以，我让阿香写。”  
　　  
　　“……”柱间沉默着，扉间转头对千手香说：“写。第一句，加奈，展信如晤。”千手香瞪着他，那边蜜豆已经拿来了纸笔，柱间平躺在那里，望着天花板，不知道在想些什么。  
　　  
　　扉间如今却唯恐他什么都不想，他情愿柱间恨他，也好过脑子里什么都不想。  
　　  
　　“兄长，加奈一定会很高兴收到你的信……”他轻声说道。  
　　  
　　“信，我收到了。你在水户姨那里要好好照顾自己。”柱间冷淡地说道，他随后闭上眼睛，扉间脸上却流露出一丝喜色，他说道：“还有什么要交代加奈吗？”  
　　  
　　柱间没有再说话了，扉间却也不在意，他同千手香说：“说说这里的环境，让加奈也放下心来吧。”千手香隐约明白了他的意思，也没有再多说什么，在柱间的话上面添了几笔，就将信纸收好。那边的草药已经配好了，她先去僻静的房间里配药，留下扉间看着柱间。  
　　  
　　当房间里只剩下两个人的时候，柱间并不想理会他，扉间不以为意，说道：“兄长，你就怨怪我吧。”  
　　  
　　他说完，只是沉沉叹了口气，他抬眼望着窗外的景致，听着房间里渐渐平缓下来的呼吸，喧嚣总算暂时过去。  
　　  
　　三十二  
　　  
　　柱间在床榻上休养了好些天，这些日子里，最忙碌的人莫过于千手香，总是要担忧着柱间身体的问题。因为上次的教训，他们也不敢让房间离了人，不是千手香陪着柱间，就是扉间，也只有这样才确定柱间就算是离开也能被他们拦住。  
　　  
　　但是柱间好像沉寂下来了，甚至会在治疗中比较配合。然后，在药效之下，沉沉的睡去。  
　　  
　　这件事情看起来不免有些反常，扉间甚至私下还问过千手香，她是不是在药里多加了什么。  
　　  
　　千手香的答复反而让他沉默了：“他既然觉得清醒是件痛苦的事情，那我就让他多睡一点。扉间，你看他感觉好多了。”她说完之后，神色有些阴郁，眼下柱间正在休养期间，多睡一些并没有什么事情，但是以后呢？难道要让加奈看着她的母亲是一个时常沉入进睡眠中的人吗？  
　　  
　　她想到这里，就觉得那个远在漩涡家的女孩有些可怜。  
　　  
　　而扉间则忍不住想，柱间的梦里会梦见什么？想必是没有他的，那些让柱间快活的日子里，已经没有他的一席之地。  
　　  
　　两个人最后相顾无言，只能分开。  
　　  
　　柱间醒来的时候，多是千手香在陪着他，身边又是还会多蜜豆一人，蜜豆为柱间准备写吃后，会拿来一些柱间喜爱的书给他看看。  
　　  
　　柱间仍然是恹恹的模样，唯一能让他有些改变的是加奈寄来的书信。她不太在乎柱间回不回信，只是殷勤的告知自己的情况。当初第一封信收到后没三天，他们就收到了第二封，算算时间的话，他们的回信还没有到漩涡水户那里呢。加奈在心里讲着这两天她身边发生的事情，讲到水户家开着淡白色小花的藤萝架，讲到有些年头的墙壁上生长的爬山虎……那些事情在她稚嫩的描述里，仿佛鲜活了起来，恬静的气息让柱间的神色缓和不少。  
　　  
　　守在一旁望着柱间的千手香此时几乎要落泪了，可是她不想打搅柱间的心情，于是便忍耐着。  
　　  
　　柱间听蜜豆念完了信，千手香会试着问他要不要回复，柱间仍然是那几句话，让加奈在水户家里乖一些。千手香听他说了两句就没有了下文，心里很复杂，就多添了两句，她也不知道说些什么，就讲起这里的景色不错，说到山下开着樱花的林子。她写了几句话，就让人把信拿出去寄，心里知道这样是欺骗了加奈，但是这样冷淡的话，那个远方的小姑娘是否会更加伤心呢？  
　　  
　　她提笔的时候想到这里，才添加上那些话。  
　　  
　　信让蜜豆拿去寄出，千手香关切了柱间，问他：“胃如今还疼得厉害吗？”  
　　  
　　“还行。你往里面添的药我很喜欢。”柱间低声说道，“你可以单独做一些给我。”  
　　  
　　“……柱间，你用药还是要经过我，否则……”她话语里都是不赞同的意思，毕竟柱间曾经滥用过她的药，她不敢多给柱间，“……你的意思我明白，我会适量调整的。”  
　　  
　　柱间眉头也不抬，似乎是不想再交谈下去了。  
　　  
　　为了打发时间，他靠在软垫上翻阅着蜜豆拿来的书，吃吃药、睡睡觉，一天的时间不知不觉就这样打发过去。等到夜里的时候，千手香用过饭后，就换了扉间来到屋子里——毕竟，柱间和千手香男女有别。  
　　  
　　千手香心里还是不放心柱间，但是却又无可奈何。  
　　  
　　扉间来的时候，给房间里点上了摇曳的烛光，屋子里很空旷，照着柱间所做的那一隅格外的孤单。扉间进门的时候，同柱间说道：“阿香说，今天你们给加奈回了信。”  
　　  
　　柱间冷淡的“嗯”了声，当做是回答，扉间看着他这模样，很想同他多说些话，好让柱间不这么冷淡。这会，蜜豆送来了给柱间养胃的米粥，他看柱间喝了几口，又殷勤的问道：“还合胃口吗？”  
　　  
　　柱间看了他一眼，说：“我尝不出什么味道。”他的舌苔上如今都因为喝药而有了些颜色，那些苦涩的味道充满了口中，他的确喝不出什么味道，那些吃进肚子里的东西，不过是给他吊命。扉间的脸色登时难看了起来，说道：“阿香……她知道吗？”  
　　  
　　“她知道，可是有什么办法。”柱间放下碗，“她给我治病已经够煞费苦心了，她能有什么办法，药能不吃吗？”他说到这里，神色流露出一点怀念，“我觉得，如今也只有酒才能让我有些味道。”  
　　  
　　“兄长……你不能再喝了。”扉间提醒他，柱间收回了那一点变化，当夜晚来临的时候，他面对扉间终究和千手香不同，总是会刻薄些：“我知道，不用你提醒我。”  
　　  
　　他此时精神上，还是能感受到不小的煎熬，他渴望着能够饮酒，这件事情仿佛同他的念头纠缠在了一起，只要有一点心念，就会禁不住一而再、再而三的想到。  
　　  
　　他靠在眼前的矮几上，身体因为伏下而显露出因为消瘦而格外明显的骨头，他背后的骨头有些突出，但是却也十分秀气，让人忍不住抚摸上去。  
　　  
　　扉间情不自禁抚摸上去，他想收回手的时候已经晚了，于是补充道：“……兄长，你累了吗？”  
　　  
　　柱间本来枕在自己的胳膊上，这时候从臂弯间抬脸瞥着扉间，他长发遮掩了点面目，但是眼尾和嘴角的弧度微微上挑，暴露在发丝之外，他嘴角有一丝嘲讽又玩味的笑容，说道：“扉间，我不累，我想喝酒。”  
　　  
　　扉间收回了手。他抿着自己的嘴唇，没有接柱间的话茬。  
　　  
　　柱间看着他：“不说话了，你不是有许多话想要说吗？”他说完这些，又觉得这些话都没有什么意义，于是闭上了眼睛。他的手指在几案上屈伸着，蓄长的指甲在桌面上划过，叩叩的声响让扉间心里发着慌，可是他能跟柱间说些什么呢？  
　　  
　　他怕一说起酒，就要勾起柱间的心瘾，那到时候，柱间恐怕才好起来的身体，又要禁不住摧折。  
　　  
　　这时，柱间说：“我想沐浴，让他们准备水。”  
　　  
　　扉间吩咐了其他人，让他们去准备热水。  
　　  
　　当柱间去浴室的时候，他亦步亦趋的跟着，他即便是这个时候也要紧盯着柱间，使得柱间有些恼怒：“你这个时候也要跟着我？”  
　　  
　　扉间低声说：“请兄长原谅。”  
　　  
　　柱间没有说话，但是不原谅的意思很是明显。屏风阻隔了柱间沐浴的画面，但是烛光还是将柱间的身影投在屏风上。扉间看到柱间的影子，觉得他真的瘦了，就连胳膊都比从前细了一些。屏风里面，传来柱间用木瓢拨弄水的声音，静静的水流声让扉间不禁想起曾经目睹过的画面，那些水珠从柱间蜜色的皮肤滚落，那样的场景让人脸红心跳。就在扉间同绮念斗争的时候，屏风后面的人走了出来，他全身湿漉漉的，扉间下意识就拿起一旁的浴衣给柱间披上。衣服一下子就被那些水珠打湿了，反而透出了衣服下的肉色，那若隐若现的乳珠比柱间裸体出来时更让人在意。  
　　  
　　柱间拨了拨滴着水的头发，他冷淡看了眼扉间，看到他面上的神情，嗤笑了一声，说道：“你该做的不是都做了，现在反而拘束起自己的行为，扉间你不觉得晚了吗？”  
　　  
　　“……兄长，我……”  
　　  
　　“你上次不是都说出来了？”柱间又是一句反问。  
　　  
　　“兄长，你小心着凉。”扉间只能忍耐着。  
　　  
　　“我着凉了也不需要你担心。”  
　　  
　　扉间看着柱间披着湿漉漉的衣服出去，好在浴室距离房间近的很，他跟着柱间进了屋子，看到柱间坐在几案前，他的下颌稍微扬起，目光看着窗户的方向，月光照拂在地面上，看起来一起都是这样的静谧。扉间抿着嘴唇，清楚的知道自己闯入到柱间的空间里，但是他还是低声说道：“兄长，把头发擦擦吧。”  
　　  
　　他拿着棉巾来到柱间的身后，为他擦拭着长发，柱间的手指无意识的叩在桌面上，不知道为什么，扉间觉得心跳好像都跟着柱间的敲击而变快了。空气中弥漫着暧昧的味道，他已经嗅出了，他手中的棉巾搓着柱间的发丝，将水一点点的沥干。他低头看着柱间的发旋，心里说不出的滋味，他在等待柱间说些什么，好让他能够打破这样的尴尬。  
　　  
　　柱间忽然说道：“扉间，我想饮酒。”  
　　  
　　扉间手一顿，柱间继续说道：“我已经吃腻了千手香的那些药，我做不了梦，我睡过去，里面什么都没有。”他轻轻说着，“一开始还是有的，但是……是不是我快要好了，就看不到他们了？”  
　　  
　　“……他们是谁？”扉间问道。  
　　  
　　“斑、辉夜、小鹤、晴树……他们都在我的梦里。”柱间说道，“是不是我快要死了，才会看到他们。”  
　　  
　　“兄长，你在胡思乱想，他们都死了。即使是在梦里，也是虚假的。”扉间认真地说道，“你应该明白的。”他也不知道为什么自己要将话挑的这么明，一点余地都不给柱间留下，听到他的话，柱间的手捏紧了几案的一角，说道：“我不是想听你的风凉话。”  
　　  
　　“兄长，斑已经死了。你只能向前看。”扉间加重了语气，当念着斑的名字时，他根本没办法控制泛滥的情绪——斑这个男人为什么还是纠缠着他的兄长。  
　　  
　　“扉间，不想听的话，你可以出去。”柱间说道。  
　　  
　　“……”扉间沉默了一会，继续说道，“兄长，我会出去的，但是……斑死了，我让镜看着他下葬，你只是在梦里太思念他了。况且，就算是他……他会希望你抛下加奈吗！”  
　　  
　　他的话让柱间猛地站起，他直接走到屋子里，正要把门甩上的时候，扉间紧跟在他身后，控制住了门，他跟在柱间的身后进了屋子。然后，他的呼吸停顿了一下，因为进入屋子里的柱间变成了女人的模样，正坐在床铺上冷冰冰的看着他。  
　　  
　　他刚才还隐约的怒气已经消失了，取而代之的是一种百无聊赖，扉间感觉自己就像是进入了一个圈套之中，但是……眼前并没有什么圈套，只是他的兄长正坐在那里冷淡的看着他。距离扉间最近的，是柱间露出的脚趾，他大方的坐在床铺上，从衣服下探出的半截小腿有些瘦，延伸到脚掌的时候，能看到清晰的骨节微微凸着，线条凌厉而秀气。扉间想要后退，却听到柱间说：“扉间，你都进来了。你刚才想说？你说的关于斑的那些事情，你是在嫉妒吗？”  
　　  
　　扉间语塞，他的确是在嫉妒。  
　　  
　　他嫉妒着斑能够拥有他兄长的心，他嫉妒斑即使是死了也阴魂不散，他甚至嫉妒斑可以让他的兄长留下孩子。  
　　  
　　这些都是他无论如何都得不到的事物。  
　　  
　　他想要退出去了，却听到柱间严厉地说道：“扉间，你回答我。”  
　　  
　　扉间心中叹息着，他说道：“是，我在嫉妒……”当这句话讲出时，他甚至觉得有些无力。然后，扉间单膝跪在柱间的跟前，他看着自己的兄长，然后柱间用脚踩住他衣服的一角，轻声说道：“扉间，你在装什么样子？你之前的呼吸，我已经全部听到了。”  
　　  
　　扉间有些羞愧，即便是他的内心早已经揭露，他仍然在为这件事情而羞愧着——他的欲望即使是蒙上多少层遮羞布，都遮掩不住丑陋。他以为自己隐藏得很好，却始终被柱间看在眼里。

　　“当斑还在的时候，你还是个正人君子，但是为什么当他死了之后，你就无法自控了呢？”柱间看着扉间，不知道是不是错觉，扉间看到他眼中有光芒微微闪着，就像是盈着一点水汽，但是当他仔细看的时候，却什么都没有。这个问题，他也想问问自己，为什么他没有再忍耐下去？

　　扉间跪在柱间的面前，他的眼角余光看到柱间搭在膝头的手，还有浴衣下的胴体。这些都吸引着他的目光，他的兄长没有错过这样的视线，冷笑了一声，扉间感觉到自己心中的什么东西正一点点被瓦解着。

　　他爱着他的兄长，他渴望他的爱能有所回应，他甚至渴望着——

　　他的兄长能够被他的情感所打动。

　　就像是获得他爱情的那个男人一样。

　　扉间的呼吸都因此而停顿了，他都可以猜想到，他如果将这些说出口，他的兄长该是怎样的狂怒！

　　“扉间，你想到什么了。”柱间说道。

　　“……兄长，你为什么这时又如此了解我了？”扉间轻声说着，他抬眼看着他的兄长，难以压抑自己一时的心潮，“过去，兄长你都是不在乎的。你明知道我希望你能回到千手，你明知道我讨厌宇智波的人……但是，你最后还是选择了那个男人。”

　　柱间看着自己的弟弟，是的，扉间说的没错，他都知道。

　　他说道：“那是我的选择，我的生活……我爱着斑，我希望余生能跟他一块共渡。”

　　“……如果你回来，他甚至可以不用死。”扉间说出了自己的猜想，“你知道激怒辉夜的是什么！”

　　这句话抽走了柱间脸上的血色，他死死地盯着扉间，但是对于这个猜想，他无从反驳。

　　不知道为什么，人到了这个时候，可以将任何锥心之言轻易说出口，无论怎样的深爱，都抵不住口舌上的那一点争胜。扉间看到柱间的脸色就知道自己说出了不该说出的话，斑和辉夜的针锋相对是柱间的心头之恸，而他就这么说出口了。

　　“……对不起，兄长我不该这么说，你原谅我。”

　　“你说的没错，你为什么要道歉。”柱间一字一句的说着，每一个字从他的喉咙中蹦出，都像是带着彻骨的寒气，他的心是那么的冷，“你与其道歉，不如给我一壶酒，为什么我想喝点就这么难。难道你想看到我跪在你的面前，一句句哀求你吗，扉间？”他将话带回到酒上，这才是他此刻需要的，他知道自己握有扉间的弱点，他可以在这个时候提出他的要求。

　　扉间的神色很为难，但是，他刚刚说出了那样的话语，他心中有愧，他不知道该怎样排解心头上压着的这块重石。

　　“兄长，是我口不择言。但是酒……”他话还没说完，就看到柱间苍白的脸孔同他凑近，他的颈项被柱间环住，那沐浴之后淡淡的清香萦绕在他的鼻间，他一时语塞，脑子里就像是炸开了什么，他下意识揽住柱间，将柱间拥抱进怀里。他们如此的接近，柱间的吐息落在扉间的皮肤上，他低垂着眼，问道：“扉间，只要一点酒，就可以了。”

　　扉间感觉到自己的心中有个魔鬼，他恐惧自己会答应柱间。是的，他想要答应柱间。

　　那个声音在说，一点点的酒在他的控制下给柱间并不会发生什么事情。柱间的身体情况比想象中恢复得要好。

　　“不行……”扉间艰难地说，“我不能答应你，兄长。”

　　他的眼神游移着，甚至语气都有了挣扎，在这一刻，扉间内心对自己的厌弃感也加剧着，他知道自己这样的语气会给柱间怎样的讯息。无论他是否这样想着，他看起来都更像是个讨价还价的人。

　　柱间的嗤笑声很能说明这一点，他没有说话，只是手指探入到扉间的发间，柱间低语道：“你知道的，一瓶酒并不算什么，我们可以一起喝，扉间。”

　　扉间的手不自觉揽得更紧了，他拥着柱间，那胴体与他更加接近，女人丰满的胸脯贴在他的胸膛上，柱间的呼吸起伏都让那里同扉间更亲密些。扉间的理智此时摇摇欲坠，他的呼吸跟着变得浑浊了，毕竟贴近的气息是那么的清晰，他脑海之中都是他们曾经欢度过的时间。或许只有他是欢乐的，而柱间则在痛苦中煎熬。

　　他是个加害者，却又无可救药地沉溺在这件事情之中。那些之与柱间痛苦的回忆，他是如此的渴望，他甚至可以记得清他们在上次交欢中所说的那些话。

　　他甚至可以以那样的记忆去自渎。

　　晦暗而淫靡的记忆从扉间的内心翻涌上来，他知道，眼前他渴望的事物唾手可得。

　　就在扉间心思摆荡的时候，柱间也在注视着他的变化，当扉间艰难地说道：“不，兄长。”他推开了柱间，然后向后退去，“我不能要了你的命，我不敢承担那样的后果。”

　　柱间的指望在这一刻落空了，他心中被刺痛的地方正在呐喊着，他厉声道：“扉间，你不能就这么走了！你忘记你说过的话吗？你刚才说出那样的话，你现在想将我独自推入到悔恨当中吗？”

　　他的手指紧攥着胸口的衣物，甚至陷入皮肉当中：“……你真以为我非你不可吗？”柱间看着扉间，他站起身，“我去找宇智波泉奈也是可以的，我只要向着他开口，他什么都会给我。”他已经被愤怒冲昏了头脑，恨不得将最让扉间心痛的话去刺伤他，“如果会死，那也就让我死在宇智波家的宅子里。”他说着，转身就要出去，他这十几天恢复了不少，动作也跟着迅捷起来。

　　但是下一刻，扉间就挡在门前，吼道：“不可以！兄长你不可以去找他！”

　　扉间没想到自己会在宇智波泉奈这个名字下失去理智，但是，他控制不住，他的整个身体都在因为柱间刚才的话而颤抖。

　　“不可以！怎么可以！”他几乎是要扑在柱间的身上，柱间立刻后退了两步，但是还是被扉间抓住了手臂，他被一股巨力攥着——谁能想到扉间会有这样大的反应。

　　他已经全然失去了风度，柱间口不择言的话语就像是打开他心中恐惧的匣子，让他一下子失去了理智。柱间都没有料到扉间的反应，但是他并没有任何退缩，反而想要推开扉间：“放开我，我和你没什么好说的。”

　　“你不可以离开这里。”

　　柱间冷笑，对这句话不以为然。下一刻，扉间的手上爆出一阵烟，柱间不知道何时变成了几案，而扉间的后背有轻微的响动。这是柱间的替身术，扉间的速度也是超过了想象，反应过来的一刻，他已经揽在柱间的面前，为了不让柱间逃开，他直接将柱间压制在地上，查克拉锁住柱间的双手，扉间的眼睛都因为激动而有些充血：“兄长，你不可以去找他。他有什么好的？他难道有我对你好吗？你忘记他从前是怎么逼迫你的？”

　　“就算这样，他也比你强。”柱间反驳道。

　　扉间最后一丝的理智也在这样的话前绷断了，他此刻只想紧抓着他的兄长，紧抓着他的一切。

　　

　　三十四

　　柱间冷冰冰的看着自己的亲生弟弟，他身上的男人正在喘息着，他像是被欲望所困，又像是在苦苦挣扎。柱间对他的难堪没有一丝的同情，仿佛这个人并不是他看着长大的弟弟。那个弟弟，早就在那个夜晚死去了。

　　扉间紧抓着柱间，他挣扎地说道：“兄长，你刚才那句话，是骗我的对不对？”

　　柱间没有说话，只是挑了挑眉，带着嘲讽和悲哀的意味，扉间说道：“找泉奈这件事情，是假的对不对？”他只是说着，就感觉到一股怒气涌上心头，他最恐惧的事情莫过于此，他甚至不知道为什么柱间会想到泉奈，是为了讽刺他？让他后悔？

　　只是，这些理由他现在都不在意了。

　　“兄长，你真是被他们迷了心窍！”扉间说道，“从田岛、斑，现在就连泉奈都可以？”他的语气里带着自己都没有觉察的痛恨，在下一刻，他的手摸索进柱间的衣服里，仿佛是在触摸着自己的珍宝一样，他根本不能想象，柱间离开自己的怀中，投奔至一个宇智波那里。他想到柱间所说的那句话，就觉得嫉妒的火焰要一直烧到他的颅顶，他至爱的兄长，他期盼这么久的人。

　　柱间冷淡看着红了眼的扉间，粗暴的手在他的皮肤上摩擦着，他忍耐不住呻吟一声，感觉到扉间的欲望在这个时刻已经勃起。扉间自己都没有意识到这点，当他嫉妒、愤怒得忘乎所以时，他的欲望一点都没有遮拦。好像是撕扯开了最后一层的遮羞布，要将他和柱间一起投入深渊一般。

　　他的吐息喷在柱间的颈项处，扉间低声呢喃着：“兄长，求求你，你告诉我那都是假的，求求你。”他的语气近乎癫狂，结实的身躯将柱间抵压在榻榻米上，他们的身体紧贴着，让柱间几乎喘不过气来，但是他紧咬着牙根，不想让扉间听到一点声音。

　　扉间因为柱间的反应，几乎要绝望了，他不知道该怎样去做，才能得到自己兄长的心，那些憋在心底的话语，在这个失去理智的时候，全部倾吐而出：“兄长，你的心是什么做的，你告诉我……”他的手到了柱间的后臀，甚至有些粗鲁的紧抓着柱间的臀肉，让柱间的下体同他的欲望几乎是紧贴在一起，刹那间的刺激几乎要让扉间射了出来，但是他总算忍住了，欲望磨蹭在柱间的两腿之间。

　　“是不是我做什么，都不行，就只是因为我们留着相同的血液？”扉间低吼道，“即使是泉奈，那个曾经逼迫过你的人，就连他也可以……而你忠诚不移的弟弟……只是有恋慕之心就是错误的？”这是他心中潜藏的不甘，他从未有如此刻这样恨着自己体内流着的血，“是不是我的血流干了，你就能爱上我？”他最后的一句话近乎绝望，扉间亲吻着柱间，他根本不敢看柱间冷淡的神情，只敢闭上眼睛，胡乱的吻着所触碰的任何地方，仿佛这样就能获得些许的安慰。

　　他的嘴唇最后触碰到柱间柔软的双唇，那里紧闭着，但是架不住扉间反复地舔吮着它，他将自己的舌头探入，却遭到柱间猛烈的反击，柱间想要咬着扉间的舌头，但是即便是这样，扉间也没有退缩，反而拥紧柱间，将舌头深深的探入，同柱间的舌头翻搅起来，他恨不得搜刮所有的地方，来宣誓自己对柱间的占有。柱间消极地抵抗着扉间，但是他那冷漠的反应反而让扉间越发的饥渴，他贴近着柱间的身体，让丰满的双乳紧贴着自己的胸膛，狠狠的上提着柱间的腰胯，让那里同自己的欲望更加紧密。

　　勃起的性器蓄势待发，扉间放开柱间，两个人都在长吻之后喘息起来。扉间看着柱间绯红的脸颊，只有眼神不为所动，那感觉更是锥心之痛，他对于柱间的爱恋是这样的绝望，没有丁点的回应，让他如何将熄心中的渴求，只是不断的催生着妄念，想要让柱间的口中倾吐着松动的话语。

　　“兄长，求求你，你看着我。”他低声恳求着，手颤抖着解开着柱间的衣服，但是下一刻柱间用手按住他，说道：“药呢，你吃药了吗？难道你想要我生下你的孽种吗？”他的话就像鞭子一样抽在扉间的脸上，他想到那些柱间给他的药，伸手向身体摸索着，当柱间看到他竟然随身携带的时候，柱间的笑容更冷淡了。

　　“扉间，你从来都没有放弃吗？”他嘲讽道。

　　扉间无可辩驳，一切都是如同柱间所看到的那样，他没有放弃过那个想法，潜意识中就将这药留在了自己的身边。他对兄长的欲望是那样的难以启齿，却又无法压抑，于是成了柱间眼里的一出荒诞笑话。

　　他吃了药，喉头滚动着将它们咽下，那苦涩的味道在舌头上泛开。柱间冷笑的看着他，然后闭上了眼睛，他恹恹的模样就像是对这个世界再没有一点留恋，只是用叹息一样的声音说：“酒呢，扉间，酒去了哪了？”

　　扉间听着他轻喃，他最初没有选择回答，而是慢慢倾下身体，柱间的鼻翼抽动了一下，仿佛是在嗅着房间里渐渐难堪的气息，他说道：“扉间，我要酒……我们能一起喝它吗？”

　　他的舌尖在说话中若隐若现，扉间的目光禁不住随着他而变幻，当柱间抿着嘴唇的时候，扉间感觉到药的苦涩好像化消在自己的口中时，他说道：“一点，兄长……就一点。”

　　柱间嘴角露出了一丝微笑，第一次没有让扉间骨头发冷的寒意，他说道：“就一点吗？……”他仿佛是在跟自己打个商量，将之前所有的暴烈与厌弃都尽数抛开，柱间叹息道，“哪怕就一点也好。”

　　

　　他们的身体结合的更紧密些了，扉间的嘴唇亲吻过柱间的喉咙，他听到柱间那里压抑的声音，有点像是鸟儿被扼杀之前的轻鸣，甚至有些绝望的感觉。这让扉间的心头颤动着，他不知道自己和柱间之间是走进了怎样的死胡同。他所做的一切，好像都只是将他们的退路尽数封死，但是，他没法忘记柱间说的那句话，他怎么可以提到泉奈？

　　那个宇智波的男人，是什么时候同他的兄长有了交集？

　　扉间即便是怀里正拥抱着柱间，也没办法放弃掉这个疑问，于是他的手指边插入到柱间的花穴中，边问着：“兄长，行行好，告诉我……你见过泉奈了吗？”他的话语中满是疑惑，他不相信住在深宅中的柱间，能够见到泉奈。

　　“是有谁带他来见你了吗？是谁？是谁这么大胆子！”说到这里，扉间的手猛地往柱间的花穴里一抠弄，柱间扬首呻吟着，两腿都因此并起，他的花穴紧缩着，舔吮着扉间修长的手指，扉间的手指前后进出着，随着欲望的高涨，这样的刺激对于柱间来说，几乎是杯水车薪。他的手不自觉抓着扉间的手腕，向着更深处送着，扉间看他动情了，猛地抽出来，淫水飞溅之下，柱间从欲望中跌落，他睁开眼睛看着扉间，带着欲望纠缠的不清醒和不被满足的愠怒。

　　“扉间……放进来……”他的腿缠着扉间，“做个好弟弟……”他说着，然后手指紧抓着扉间的胳膊，有一阵子没剪的指甲在扉间的胳膊上留下几道深深的刮痕。扉间倾下身，欲望在柱间的花穴前打转，那从布料中探头的前端在柱间的花穴外徘徊起来，柱间好几次翕张着花穴，想要把它吞入，却被扉间闪过。

　　“是谁？是谁带泉奈来见你了？”

　　“他自己来的。你嫉妒了吗？”柱间说道，“他进到房间里来了！”

　　“不可能！”扉间的理智在否认这件事情，但是他看着柱间一时鲜活起来的神情，又觉得嫉妒如同蚂蚁一般啃咬着内心，他的欲望直接插入到柱间的花穴里，“他不可能进来的！”扉间低吼一声，欲望直插入到最深处，柱间尖叫了一声，然后迫不及待的咬起灼热的性器，那肉物在他的湿热的肉壁内开始抽送着，柱身上勃起的经脉都随着他的抽送同肉壁上的敏感处摩擦起来。柱间的呼吸都因此变得急促，他的注意力如今尽数集中在自己的下体，那贪婪的洞穴如今正紧咬着进出的性器，恨不得将它吞入之后再也不吐出，每一次的抽出都让柱间发出不甘的呻吟。挣扎中，他的手指深入在扉间的肌肉里，扉间却对指甲的掐弄近乎没有知觉，他只想在这个时候逼问出柱间有关泉奈的事情。

　　“进来了……进来了……”柱间呻吟着，就像是在回答扉间的问题，又像是在为此时的欢好而呻吟，扉间狠狠的啃咬着柱间的颈项，想要在上面留下痕迹，独属于自己的痕迹，当看到艳丽的痕迹留在柱间的肌肤上时，他才觉得口中的干涸感有所缓解。他紧紧扣着柱间的腰身，在他的花穴里用力顶弄着，饱满的柱头一下又一下的撞击着敏感点，让柱间的身体就像是张满的弓一般，扉间只消轻轻拨弄着，就能够让弓弦震颤不已。

　　“兄长……你在说谎。”扉间从牙根里挤出这句话，他亲吻着柱间的口舌，想要将他接下来的话语都堵在里面，或许也只有这样，柱间才不会说出那样伤人的话。他一边亲吻着自己的兄长，一边用尽力量来满足着柱间难以饕足的欲望，那泛滥的花穴在抽插中滴落着花液，黏腻的液体在两个人的交合处流淌着，最先浸湿了胯间的耻毛，随后让身下的榻榻米都被浸润。随着扉间抽送的频率，柱间的身体绷得更紧了，他浑身汗津津的，每一下的顶撞都让他的胸前的双乳摇出一阵乳浪，那雪白的乳肉在汗水流淌中，反复沁出了乳香，让扉间忍不住埋在其中，用口舌去膜拜挺翘的双峰。

　　他的脸颊埋在其中，口中含着挺立的乳珠，它们饱满的就像是樱桃，结在柱间的丰满之中，扉间忍不住啃咬着它们，让它在齿间滑动着，每一下用牙齿触碰，都能让柱间的胸口起伏的厉害，仿佛那里刚刚被电流通过一般。柱间的手忍不住深入到扉间的发丝中，他浑然忘记扉间的话语，开始呻吟着：“快一点……再快一点……还要更多……”他胡乱抓着扉间的头发，哪怕扉间在他耳边低喃着：“兄长，是我好还是他好？”

　　“谁？”柱间的脑子一片混沌着。

　　扉间用手指揉弄起柱间的乳肉，那饱满的乳肉，他的一手根本无法掌握，只能竭尽所能的掐弄着，让它在手中变幻着模样，那雪白的乳肉上留下了他掐弄的红痕，柱间的小腹因此紧缩着，而花穴也将扉间咬得更紧。

　　“是我，还是泉奈？”他反复在柱间的耳边念叨着，执着的想要得到一个答案。

　　但是，那样的话语没有办法冲开柱间脑中的蒙昧，他只想要得到更多的满足。之前的将养身体，让他的身体早已经生疏了这样的性爱，如今在扉间的操弄下，身体仿佛被唤起了淫乱的记忆，他迎合着扉间抽送的动作，向上抬着胯，扉间每一次的抽插都是直没入到根部，囊袋拍打着柱间的臀部，那贪婪的花穴张开到了极致，随着扉间拔出欲望能够看到蔷薇色的艳丽蚌肉。

　　“告诉我，兄长，是我还是泉奈？”扉间逼问着，甚至威胁地撤出了欲望。

　　“泉奈……泉奈……扉间……”柱间呢喃着，仿佛并不知道这些名字的意义，而只听到“泉奈”的名字，对扉间来说就足够刺激。他低吼道：“他有什么好？”他边说着，边大力抽送着，恨不得让柱间知道自己的厉害。那加快的节奏让柱间的身体几乎无法负荷，尖叫声卡在他的嗓子里，那加快的动作将他迅速送上了巅峰。他抖着身体，体内一股热流激射而出，两个人交合处，一阵淅淅沥沥的水流淌了出来，但是扉间却没有满足，他仍然在高潮中的柱间身体里抽插着，一直挤入到最深处，享受着来自四面的挤压。

　　他低吼一声，在柱间的深处射出了精液，一股股的精液刺激了柱间，他喘息着，下体流着混合着精液的淫水。房间里的味道一时浓郁极了，扉间紧拥着柱间，只是神情看不出快感后的轻松，反而因为嫉妒与独占而有些阴郁，他亲吻着柱间满是汗水的身体，就像是抚摸珍宝那样的触碰着柱间。他们侧躺在榻榻米上，柱间的眼睫颤动着。

　　当高潮褪去后，他渴求的事物也浮出了脑海，他向后靠着，磨蹭着扉间，用嘶哑的声音问道：“扉间，酒呢？我要酒……”

　　

　　三十五

　　扉间答应了柱间，他不能在这件事情欺骗他。于是，他披上一件外套，去取来了酒水。可是临到出门的时候，他又忍不住回身看着柱间，说道：“兄长，你不能走。”他走到柱间的面前，看着他在灯光下格外柔美的胴体，心中更加的不甘。最后，他也给柱间披上了衣服，将他直接抱在怀里，柱间也不在意，他只希望能喝到酒可以了。

　　想到有酒可以喝，他甚至柔顺的用手圈着扉间的颈项，两腿交缠在他的腰间。两个人走出了房间，柱间鼻间的呼吸落在扉间的颈项上，随着扉间的走动，柱间花穴里的东西似乎要顺着下坠的势头流了下来，那感觉仿佛失禁了一样，柱间别扭地在扉间的怀里扭动着，但是体内的东西反而因此流出了更多，让柱间的呼吸都变得更热了。

　　走廊上静悄悄的没有人，似乎大家都已经睡了过去。扉间一手拿着烛台，一手抱着柱间，两个人的脚步让走廊变得更加寂静了。

　　柱间喜欢这样的沉静，于是闭上了眼睛。他听到扉间推开了一扇门，他禁不住深吸一口气，嗅到了房间里的酒水味道。

　　并不多，但是对于现在他来说足够多了。柱间松开了一只胳膊，抬起身看着周遭，这里是地窖的位置，作为别院这里就算是没有人居住过，可是还是储存了几坛酒在这里。柱间的神情一时有些失神，他仿佛能够回忆起酒给自己带来的快乐，哪怕胃部因此而抽痛了一下，他也毫不在意。

　　柱间舔了一下嘴唇，说道：“我有点想念它们……不，应该是很想念。”说完，他就要扑向那些酒，扉间甚至只来得及抓住他衣服的一角。布料被撕扯开，扉间看着柱间直接抓住了酒坛，他下意识的踢了一角，踹碎了那坛酒，坛子直接破碎了，酒水流了出来，酒香四溢。柱间的神情却恼怒了，他说道：“扉间，你干什么！”

　　“兄长，你答应过我，只有一点的。”扉间说道。

　　柱间却没有说话，反而举起了另外一坛灌了一大口，扉间脸色一变，将那坛酒也打碎了。

　　这下子，房间里的破碎声音不绝于耳，满屋子都是酒水在地面上纵横留下的酒香。

　　房间外甚至传来了闻风赶来的千手香，当千手香打开门的时候，看到地上都是破开的酒坛，还有扑鼻的酒香。柱间和扉间的身上都已经被酒淋透了，柱间嗅着这样的味道，整个人就像是醉了一样，被扉间狠狠的禁锢在怀里。她脸色一白，之后破口大骂道：“扉间，你带柱间来这里做什么！你想害死他吗！”

　　她说完，紧张的看向柱间，当心他喝多了。扉间还理智回答道：“别担心，他没喝多少。”那些酒只是把他们淋得透湿，这个时候，他实在不想跟千手香多做交谈，说了句，“兄长现在暂时我照顾，你什么都别管。”说着，就将柱间带回了房间。

　　千手香还有些不忿，她要追上去，可是来到门口的时候，却听到房间里的呻吟声：“扉间，你好香……”

　　那充满欲望的声音让她脸上一红，她再要进入已经没有勇气了，只能跺跺脚离开。

　　

　　房间里，柱间的脸颊有些绯红，他那一口酒喝的那么凶猛，又是放了许久的陈酿，久病后的身体已经因为酒精而泛红，浓郁的香味仿佛将他的脑子搅得一团乱。他嗅着扉间身上的香气，用从来没有过的柔软语气同他说话，扉间被他的声音迷惑了，轻声喊着他的名字。

　　回应他的是柱间舔弄着脸颊的舌头，就像是动物那样的，舔着扉间脸上的酒液。他从眉梢舔到了嘴角，最后扉间忍耐不住，直接吻了柱间。他的舌头探入柱间口中，索取着柱间口中的津液，柱间也热情了许多，同之前交欢的情态截然相反。他们紧紧相拥着，当双唇分开之后，柱间的唇舌来到了扉间的颈项，他主动舔咬着扉间的喉结，身体往他怀里钻去，两个人的动作让房间里的酒香更加浓郁，柱间长吸一口气，感觉到胸肺之间都是自己喜爱的气息，他主动扑在扉间的怀中，解开了他的衣服，然后舌头舔上扉间的锁骨。

　　那里就像是一个小小的酒杯，还残留着几滴玉液琼浆，柱间反复舔着那里，而扉间的欲望也因此高涨着。

　　他呻吟着，然后手紧贴在柱间的腰间。柱间伏在他的身上，两个人的下体因此而紧密的贴近着。

　　“是甜的。”柱间放弃了一边的锁骨，又投向另外一边，他的舌头舔舐着扉间的皮肤，不想落下一滴酒。扉间情不自禁的揉弄着柱间挺翘的后臀，感觉到那私处早已经湿得厉害，他只是一抹，就能感觉到手中都是柱间的花液。当他触摸上翕张的花穴时，柱间扬首呻吟着，他的胸乳也从散乱的衣服里滑出，那浑圆的乳肉在扉间的胸前摇摆着，扉间忍不住张口衔住，他只能咬到离自己最近的乳珠，于是牙齿啃咬着，柱间腰一塌，两个人的私处碰在一起。勃起的欲望擦过湿淋淋的花穴，柱间那里猛地一收缩，挤出一股淫液浇淋在扉间的欲望上。扉间的呼吸都要因此而暂停了，但是柱间又摇着臀，想要向下舔舐着。

　　扉间松口不再衔着柱间的乳珠，于是柱间的舌尖来到他的腹部，他舔着扉间结实的腹肌，不想错过任何一滴酒，舌头舔舐着到了下腹的位置，扉间几乎不舍得拦住他。他从来没有享受过柱间这样的对待，哪怕是为了他身上的酒水，这时的柱间也美好得让他昏了头。

　　更别提，柱间接下来含住了那里。

　　他隔着布料含住了扉间的欲望，似乎是觉得那里能够榨取出更多的酒液。

　　扉间抽了一口气，只觉得魂魄都要被柱间从那里吸出来了，他说不出话，只能用手紧抓着柱间的长发。在那张湿热的口中，他甚至想要放纵着自己在里面驰骋着，可是他的理智还是提醒他，此刻喊着他欲望的人是柱间，不是欢场的妓女。他只能按捺着自己，等待着柱间缓缓的舔舐完自己欲望的全部，那感觉甚至难以描述，甜蜜但是可以称之为折磨，他得控制自己泛滥的欲望。但是，那正在吞咽他性器的口舌是那么的美好，它滑过顶端，然后用力吮吸着，扉间只能抽着气，等着柱间缓缓将它们吐出。

　　当他低头看到银丝从柱间的嘴角拖曳而出的时候，扉间只觉得脑子里被人点了一把火，这火焰疯狂燃烧着，让他再也按捺不住了。他起身将柱间压在身下，胀痛得不行的欲望直接扯开柱间的衣摆插入到翕张的花穴里，柱间尖叫了一声，他跪伏在地上，然后后臀高高翘着。扉间操弄着他抬起的后臀，一边用手揉捏着紧致的臀肉，这样让花穴中的事物被咬得更紧，扉间迫不及待的让它狠狠摩擦着柱间最敏感的所在，感受着那湿热的后穴被自己塞满的快乐。

　　柱间伏在地上，埋首在自己的臂弯里，他仿佛醉了，随着扉间的插弄低吟，甚至能听到笑声，仿佛沉浸在性爱的甘美之中。

　　他们在激烈的抽送之后，很快不满足于这个单调的姿势。扉间抱起柱间，在柱间紧拥着他的时候，才抽出的欲望，就狠狠地自下而上的贯入柱间的身体里。他抚摸着柱间紧实的大腿，柱间也揽着他的颈项，他嗅到扉间的发丝中有酒的味道，于是贪婪地凑了上来。用舌头舔过扉间的发丝，还有他的耳肉，扉间的下腹一阵阵发紧。为了不因为柱间偶尔的捣乱而软脚，他抱着柱间来到了梳妆台前，在镜子的台上操弄着自己的亲兄弟。柱间背靠着铜镜，那冰凉的镜面让他的身体感觉到舒适，他甚至扭动着身体，在上面厮磨着，他喘息着，在扉间的帮助下将腿打得更开。

　　他湿漉漉的头发黏在他的胸前，扉间亲吻着他覆着发丝的乳肉，感觉到柱间的手也揪紧了自己的头发。

　　“啊……用力点……”柱间呻吟着，然后大张开自己的双腿。

　　扉间抱着柱间的腰，在镜台上前后摆动着。他力气不小，于是底下的柜子一声又一声的响着，吱吱呀呀的声音让柱间也动情的跟着低吟，房间里的情欲高涨着。

　　扉间在柱间的花穴中狠狠射出了自己的精液，但是这还不足够，柱间软着腿，但是还没有饕足，他仿佛从欲望中得到了渴望的安宁。扉间让他转过了身，柱间跪在镜台前，镜子里的场景说不出的淫靡，柱间感觉就像是换了个人。他脸颊绯红，眼睛也湿润着，胸前的乳肉上都是汗水和胡乱黏着的发丝，蜜色的皮肤和黑色的头发交织成一张情欲的网，扉间正被网在其中。

　　然而，他没有办法拒绝柱间。他此刻，只能对着柱间发泄着自己压抑的欲望，在低吼中，把自己的浓精射在柱间的子宫里。

　　房间里淫乱的场景几乎让人不忍直视，一直持续到了天光的时候。

　　醉酒的柱间在宣泄完了欲望之后，微微蜷在扉间的臂弯里，他的身上密布着爱痕，足以看出之前经历过了一场多么激烈的性事。

　　扉间也在这个时候才冷静下来，不知道是不是受到酒和毒的影响，他觉得头疼的厉害。就连他，在这一场性事之后，都觉得有些腿软。扉间，拉了铃铛，隔着门口向蜜豆吩咐着要水洗净身体。但是，在他吩咐蜜豆没多久后，千手香成了那个先找上来的人。

　　她站在门外，将扉间说话所打开的门扉彻底关上，充满厌恶说道：“关好你的门，扉间，你的臭味就连外面都闻得到。”

　　扉间沉默着不说话，千手香继续说道：“你哑了吗？”

　　扉间这才开口：“我觉得，你应该去休息了。你一夜都没有休息吗？”他的声音十分沙哑，千手香在门口听了暗恨，她当然是一夜都没有休息，毕竟谁知道会发生什么事情！

　　她说道：“你觉得我能放心吗？柱间的身体，你竟然给他喝酒？你为了发泄你的欲望，已经不择手段了吗，千手扉间！”

　　她话语里的痛恨也让扉间忍不住黯然低头，他当然明白这都是自己的错，他让柱间饮了酒，然后还带着柱间进行了一夜的疯狂，如果柱间真的出了情况，他只有以死谢罪。

　　“千手扉间，你如今跟魔鬼有什么区别？你真的想挽留他，而不是想要活活逼死他吗！”千手香咬牙切齿地说道。

　　扉间没法跟他解释，他和柱间的对话根本没法给外人知晓，那些幽微的心思，无论是他和柱间，都是那么的不堪。

　　“你去休息吧。”扉间说道，“柱间……没有事。”

　　“是暂时没有事。”千手香冷笑，“我劝你不要心存侥幸。”

　　她话说到这个份上，已经不能冲进屋子里，同这个没皮没脸的人动起手，千手香自己都觉得没趣，耳听到蜜豆端来了擦拭身体的水，千手香退让开：“你好自为之。”

　　她撂下这句话，扉间听到门外的蜜豆低声叹息了一声。然后，她才开口道：“扉间大人，我取来了水。”

　　扉间默默取了水进屋，他转过身，发现柱间并没有睡过去，而是仰着头看着天花板，他看不透柱间在想些什么。

　　房间里乱糟糟的，都是他们留下来的痕迹，扉间替柱间开了窗户，让屋子里的味道能够散出去。然后，他替柱间擦拭起黏腻的身体，柱间任由他动作，好像先前欢爱中格外热情的是另外一个人。

　　柱间没有说话，黏腻的身体因为擦身而变得干爽不少，他在扉间的帮助下穿好了衣服，然后就系上衣带躺在被子里。

　　柱间说道：“不要再打扰我做梦了。”

　　扉间看着他背对着自己的模样，心中百味交集。他的梦醒来的真快，柱间甚至连一丝温存都没有留下，诚然他不配，可是心中却还是为此感到难过。

　　他也是人，会为此而难过的人。

　　扉间凝视着柱间，感觉喉咙堵得厉害，他无话可说，于是只能带着脏水出了房间。

　　天已经亮起了，可是这间宅子却感觉还是笼罩在阴翳之中，甚至让人觉得迷茫。

　　他如今的所做所为，当真是一点意义都没有。

　　扉间忍不住闭上眼睛，感觉到心正抽痛着，这样的疼痛或许将伴随他的终生。

　　

　　三十六

　　漩涡水户并不在木叶，自从她弟弟死去之后，她更热衷于离群索居。带着仅剩下的漩涡一族的族人，在四通八达的城镇里，拥有一个安身立命的地方。因为同木叶的关系，她生活得并不算差，那个孩子如今也已经长大成人，有了自己的家庭，并不同她住在一起——她是个开明的人，想给自己的孩子一定的空间。

　　当扉间向她表示需要她照顾加奈一段时间时，她毫不犹豫的答应了。毕竟，淘气的孩子能给她的生活增添不少的活力。

　　但是，或许也正因为如此，加奈反而不太好照顾——父兄的死亡显然让她过早的成熟起来。

　　旋涡水户很善于识人，曾经，她可以一眼看出斑喜欢的人不是自己，如今也能够看到这个小姑娘眼中的惊慌和担忧，这让她一开始就花了不少的时间在加奈的身上。

　　她亲手为加奈布置了房间，就在她的隔壁，清晨她会跟着加奈一起早起，同她一起完成基础的忍者训练；中午的时候，她们一同用饭，加奈会枕在她的身边午睡——她抚摸加奈头发的时候，已经忍不住将她当做是自己的女儿般照料；晚上的时候，她会带着加奈坐在走廊上，数着天上的星星，她会搂着加奈讲漩涡一族古早的故事——遥远到可以追溯到仙人那时。

　　然而，她终究没有办法成为加奈的母亲。

　　加奈在来她这里的半个月后，做了个噩梦，她哭着的声音将水户吵醒了。水户打开纸隔扇看着她时，加奈双臂紧紧搂着自己，那张脸上都是泪水。

　　在她的盘问下，加奈告诉她：她梦见母亲好痛苦，她真替母亲感觉到难受。

　　她只能安慰她，梦里的一切都是反着的，她的母亲如今一定正在康复，等到柱间康复了，扉间就会接她回家。

　　加奈这才破涕为笑，但是，那个噩梦显然成了加奈反常的根源。

　　她频繁地给柱间写着信，往往上一封的回信还没收到，加奈已经把下封信写好了。她迫不及待的将信件交给信使，然后拿回新的信，来到水户的身边，跟她一起来看。

　　水户这时候了解到，柱间如今正在一个景色如画的地方休养着身体。

　　那里的花开得美极了，那里的水也非常的甘冽，于是那里的酒水也十分得好，仿佛柱间生活在一个仙境的当中。这让水户私下里暗自皱眉，因为她了解柱间并不是一个会这样描述事物的人，就好像信那头的人极力的想要让加奈安心一样。但是，事实又是如何呢？她虽然仍旧是平静的样子，但是已经开始怀疑起柱间的状态。

　　但是，她本以为，这件事情只有她意识到了。

　　直到，当她睡醒时，发现自己的隔壁空无一人。以她的能力，她不可能毫无觉察——果然，她在自己房间的香薰中发现了添加的草药，也不知道加奈是什么时候学的药理，将这样的小心思使在她的身上。

　　千手加奈，带着她的一些行李离开了，作为一个孩子，她做得也过于出色了些。

　　在出发寻找加奈之前，漩涡水户拿着纸笔给那边提笔写了信：加奈失踪了，很有可能会去寻找他们。

　　

　　这封信以异常的速度传递到了扉间的手里，显然水户不敢有所懈怠，心中里满是自责，然后说道她已经动身寻找加奈了。

　　扉间看完信的时候，只觉得眼前一阵发黑，等他回过神来的时候，人已经倒在地上。“咚”的一声响吸引了他隔壁调药的千手香的注意，她飞快的拉开门，逼问扉间：“发生了什么事情？”

　　扬了扬手里的信，扉间低声说道：“加奈离开水户那里，现在也许正往这里而来。”

　　“她怎么会知道这里在哪！”千手香低吼道，“我们将保密工作做得这样好，她要怎么才能来到这里。”

　　这也正是扉间与水户担心的地方：孩子总以为自己成长到足够面对世界的复杂，而忽略到自己不过是个孩子。她以为的地方，也许仅是她以为，而没有父母兄弟的保护，这个对他友善的世界转眼就会变得狰狞。

　　扉间感觉到自己心跳得发慌，一阵悔恨朝他席卷而来，他不敢想象加奈如果碰见坏人会有怎样的遭遇！

　　但是，他仍然要对千手香说道：“不要慌张……水户已经动身寻找她。她人还小，走的速度不会很快，我们让木叶的人注意一个小姑娘并不会多难。”

　　“你要悬赏她吗？”千手香看着她道，“她是火影的女儿，如果你大张旗鼓，就会有人趁机兴风作浪，你想过没有！”

　　扉间紧抿着嘴唇，这点他已经考虑在内了，加奈不是别人的孩子，她是柱间的孩子，是曾经穿裙仪式轰动一时的千手家的掌上明珠。如果这样的消息走漏，那么加奈所要面对的事情就会更加的残酷。他的沉默让千手香的火气忍耐不住：“你现在能有好的办法吗！”

　　“……这件事情，先不要告诉柱间。”扉间轻声说道。

　　千手香瞪着他，但是几个深呼吸后，就妥协了：“是，他不能知道这件事情，他还要养身体。”她一说到这里，看着扉间的目光就更加严厉，在她看来，如今柱间的病迟迟不好分明是扉间的过错。

　　“那么现在我们的话题又回到了最开始，千手扉间，你到底是希望你的兄长活下来，还是希望他死。”千手香一字一句地说道，“如果你希望他活下来，就放过他，带着你肮脏的欲念有多远滚多远。不然，你就是在逼死他，你这个杀人凶手。”

　　在她看来，这所有的过错如今都集中在扉间一人身上。如果他愿意只当个听话的弟弟，那么一切都不至于失控到这个地步，她还可以跟扉间一起携手拉拽着柱间，等待加奈长大，等待时间冲淡所有的死亡与悲伤。但是，这如今不可能了，扉间的欲望毁了这一切！

　　“……你说的没错，我的确是个杀人凶手。”扉间紧握着自己手里的信，他只能承认这件事情，“但是，如果我不出现在他面前，这个事情就能解决吗？”

　　千手香犹豫了，她想到如今在房中时不时发呆的柱间，发现自己无法确定答案。

　　最后，扉间叹息了一声，他说道：“加奈的信估计明天会到最后一封，如果要隐瞒柱间，之后的信我们要自己伪造了。”

　　千手香看着他，说道：“我明白了。”

　　“希望兄长不要发现。”扉间带着忧虑说道，如果扉间知道加奈失踪的事情，那么……那根绳索，他就再也拉拽不住了。

　　加奈，加奈是柱间唯一的希望。

　　看着扉间的神情，千手香的心一阵下沉，她如今所能做的只是祈祷着加奈能够安然无恙，否则……

　　

　　屋子里点燃着宁神的香料，蜜豆正为柱间揉按着胳膊和小腿。也许是因为酒喝得太多了，柱间的骨头不时会在风雨交加后酸痛起来，最难受的时候，他甚至会在被中蜷成一团。

　　今天上午刚下过一场的雨水，那淅淅沥沥的雨水垂在屋檐上，仿佛为它披上了一层珠帘。柱间凝视着它们在天地中点滴不尽，随后感觉到胳膊、小腿难受得厉害。

　　蜜豆拿着推拿的药为柱间揉按着，她干多了活，手劲还算大，不一会儿的功夫，就让柱间的手脚都跟着发起汗。他躺在枕头上，看着蜜豆额间浮现的汗水，说道：“蜜豆，你跟了我多久了……”

　　蜜豆听到问题停顿了一下，她当然知道自己跟随了柱间多少年，但是……如果照实说的话，岂不是提醒了柱间时间的流逝，徒增伤感，于是她停顿一下，说道：“您知道的，我没有玲子记性那么好，总觉得过了好些年，只有柱间大人您一直都不曾变过样子。”她说着不忘恭维柱间容颜改变不大，柱间却只是淡淡说道，“你以前都不这么滑头的。你到我身边的时候，也就是十四、十五的光景，你能不记得自己的岁数吗？”

　　蜜豆于是沉默了下来，她说道：“我知道瞒不过您。”

　　“你那时候还是个小姑娘，一晃都这么多年，就连孩子都已经成家立业……”柱间慢慢说着，“我还记得，那时候是我怀了身孕……”他说着，声音渐渐低沉下来，好像跟着记忆一起回到了从前的那个缝隙里，蜜豆害怕他这个样子，这让她觉得柱间都不像是这个世间上的人，而像是一个活在记忆里的幽魂。她只能说道：“是吗？我都……我都不记得了。”她这时候也顾不上惹怒柱间这件事情，只希望他能够从记忆里醒过来。

　　柱间被她打断了回忆，但是眼睛仍旧直勾勾看着她，让蜜豆觉得有些害怕，就在蜜豆打算开口说些什么的时候，柱间说道：“……算了，我知道你很为难，所以也不跟你计较。”

　　“……谢谢您。”

　　“蜜豆，如果辉夜还活着，是不是也会有孩子？”柱间忽然说道，蜜豆抿着嘴唇，柱间继续说，“还有晴树、小鹤，他们也差不多会到适婚的年纪，他的父亲以前还跟我聊过，是哪里的女孩子最好，他要给他们找最好看的姑娘。说起来好笑，他唯一想要折腾的，反而是加奈未来的丈夫……他说，小加奈这么可爱，以后万一找不到像他这样的丈夫怎么办，真是个笨蛋一样的丈夫。小加奈以后要是找了这样的男人，我肯定是会生气的。”

　　柱间越是这样说着，越是让蜜豆感觉到害怕，她揉按着柱间的手不禁停顿了下来，低声哀求道：“柱间大人，您……求求您，想些开心的事情吧，我们去外面散散步，看看花丛里盛开的花好吗？我花了很多时间去照料它们，它们开得可好了……”她的声音里带着丝惶恐，柱间停了下来，奇怪道，“我说的，难道不是开心的事情吗？那都是我该铭记的回忆……蜜豆。”他看着她，“我不能忘记掉，一件也不能忘记掉，否则……谁又会记得他们。你们整日里都围绕着我打转，你想起过他们吗？辉夜、晴树、小鹤……蜜豆，他们都是你经手照料过的孩子，玲子更向着辉夜，她是个务实的人，在谁手下讨生活，就更爱谁一些……但是你不一样。你最喜欢哪个孩子？”

　　他说完，还是看着蜜豆，这些话似乎是在他心中憋了很久，如今终于能够问出口了。这个一直陪伴在身边的侍女，任是谁陪伴着几十年，都会有许多的情感，柱间并没有例外。

　　只是，那感觉更复杂些。

　　“在我没有当个好母亲的时候，你照顾了他们，蜜豆……你最疼爱谁？”柱间望着他，“我是个偏心的母亲，你能一视同仁吗？”

　　蜜豆的眼泪模糊了双眼，她的嘴唇颤抖着，一时竟然不知道该怎么回答。

　　她捂着自己的脸孔，眼泪从指缝中滴落下来，她啜泣道：“柱间大人，求求您，不要再折磨您自己了，也求您放过我……”

　　她的心也是肉长的，她看着那些孩子长成英俊的男子汉，然后又看着血色从他们的面颊上褪去，当辉夜的尸体回来的时候，甚至都不完整，那些记忆在无数个夜里折磨过她。但是她至少还有自己的家人支撑，她还有继续生活的理由，哪怕她会在夜里抚摸着他们留下的遗物，想起曾经的童稚言语，但是……她总算走出来了。

　　柱间的话，勾起了她痛心的记忆，蜜豆边摇着头，边哭道：“柱间大人，他们一定希望您能好好的。”

　　“不，他们一定怨怪我的。晴树死前告诉我，辉夜也要死了，我跑着去找辉夜，我听到他在我背后同扉间哭诉着，他已经是那样敦厚的孩子，却怪着我……我果然是个不值得被宽恕的人。”柱间一字一句的说道，这些话或许也只能在这个时候对蜜豆倾吐，其他的人……甚至没有人能跟他共同分享属于孩子的记忆，“你也一定这样认为的吧。”

　　“不、不……求您不要这样说。”蜜豆摇着头，“晴树少爷只是……一时的。他没有多余的时间了……”

　　“他是因为我没有多余的时间的！”柱间喊道，他话音刚落，就捂着嘴咳嗽起来，苍白的脸颊因此染上了薄红，蜜豆抿着嘴唇，扶着他坐起来，为他顺气。

　　她颤抖着声音说道：“小鹤少爷。是小鹤少爷……他一直都是个好孩子，我……总希望他能更好些。说句僭越的话，我将他当做是我亲生的孩子，虽然玲子同他相处的时间更多，可我心里终究最怜惜他……”蜜豆的眼神也变得空洞起来，她哽咽着继续道，“我其实是怨过您的，我知道您有多不容易……可是，您有些事情真的做错了……我现在只希望您不要一错再错了，好好照顾加奈小姐。她是……小鹤少爷最喜欢的妹妹。”

　　她说到这里，已经再也说不下去，那些鲜活的记忆困扰着还在这人世间活着的人。那些记忆，假若舍弃了，那就是否定了他们的存在，而固执的保存在心里，必然受到它们的折磨。那是把双向的尖刀，这世界上的一切都是有代价的。

　　柱间听到她的哭声，反而情绪渐渐平复下来，好似蜜豆代他哭出来心中的痛苦一样。

　　蜜豆感觉到心头一阵阵的撕裂感，她坐在榻榻米上，感觉到柱间递了条手帕在她手上。

　　她听到柱间说：“我果然没有看错你……多谢你，多谢你一直替我照顾孩子们。”

　　她摇着头，想要说自己承担不起。是的，她承担不起这样的事情，她仍然记得，自己最开始只是一个战乱中被贩卖的女孩，头上插着草标，再卑微不过。她和玲子两个人，在人贩子的手里过着有一顿没一顿的日子，如果柱间没有花不错的价钱买走她们两个人。她最后只有可能被贩进花街里，过着更加凄苦的人生。

　　她的人生就是因为柱间的一念之仁而改变，没有柱间和木叶，那么她和玲子根本不敢肖想着有朝一日找到家人，拥有体面的身份，让一家过上富足的生活。

　　这些年的这些事情，她有过惊疑，有过恐惧，有过怨怪，但是她终究明白……她是幸运的。

　　“……您不要这样说。”她哽咽着摇头，她还想再安慰柱间几句，可是却不知道该怎么组织话语，她只能紧抓着柱间的手，说道：”有些话……您不要怪我。小鹤少爷是个善良的孩子……他很爱小姐……他也在学着原谅您……如果……如果那件事情没有发生，该多好。可是发生了，您又能怎么办……我和玲子时常相拥哭泣，感觉……天都塌了，可是好在您还在……我们有了凭依的所在，您如果不在了，那么我们又要怎么办？柱间大人……就让我服侍您到最好吧。”

　　她语无伦次的哀求着，甚至不免埋怨自己是个嘴笨的女人，如果是玲子，一定能将这样的话说得更好些。

　　柱间用手顺着她的背，却没有说什么。最后，蜜豆已经上气不接下气，柱间索性掐了她后颈的穴道，让这个可怜的女人直接闭目睡了过去，当她睡过去后，少了哭声的房间哀戚的氛围淡去许多。但是，柱间心头的阴翳并不是那么容易轻易散去，他深知这世界上，当过往无法抛下，那也只意味着是人不肯放过自己。

　　他并不打算放过自己，他让自己的每一天都如同凌迟，又何尝不是一种赎罪。

　　

　　当千手香进屋时，她看到柱间正坐在廊道上看着阳光在时间流逝下偏移，该照顾柱间的蜜豆反而倒在榻榻米上，脸上交错着泪痕，神情却舒缓了下来。

　　她问道：“是怎么了？”

　　“我同她说了些话，她哭得厉害，我就让她好好休息了。”柱间淡淡说道，“你来送药吗？”

　　“是的。”千手香为他递了药，看着柱间神色淡然的饮下，因为他每次都这样神色平淡，她都不知道自己的药有没有效果，千手香只能硬着头皮询问道：“我改了方子，你觉得效果怎么样？”

　　柱间说道：“还可以。”这样敷衍的回答，起不了什么作用，于是千手香低声说道，“我给你把脉吧。”

　　她伸手握着柱间的脉搏，感受到血脉中的起伏，拧着眉头说道：“柱间，很久以前……我的母亲跟我说过，如果一个人想要死，那么多么高明的大夫都没有。”

　　“是的。”柱间漫不经心的应着。

　　“我自忖在医术上，已经达到了一生的极限。但是，如果你……你不想活，我也救不了你。”她说道，“就连加奈也不可以吗？”她的话近乎于哀求，这样类似的话，他们每天都在反复跟柱间说着，他们也都知道，只能靠加奈拉扯着柱间风烛一样的命，“放过扉间，也放过你自己。你惩罚他的同时，你在折磨你自己。”

　　这些天，她每天夜里都没办法安眠。因为只要想到扉间和柱间待在同一间屋子里，她就感觉浑身像爬了蚂蚁一样。

　　这该是一件多么绝望的事情。

　　她根本无法想象，柱间是怀着怎样的心同扉间共处的。

　　“柱间，就算是为了你自己……夜里不要再跟扉间同房了。”千手香低声说道。

　　柱间看了她一眼，反问：“是扉间同你说了什么吗？”

　　“你以为我不知道你夜里和他做些什么吗！你就用这种方法讨要酒的吗！柱间，这除了要你自己的命之外，根本没有任何帮助！”她低吼道，但是随后她的神情变得哀伤，“是的，你就是想要了你自己的命，对不对。”

　　她想到如今还不知道行踪的加奈，心里更觉得彷徨，如今加奈这条丝线已经绷到极限，若是断了呢，柱间会不会以他们难以想象的速度，坠入那可怖的深渊之中呢？

　　她只是想到这里，就觉得浑身发冷。

　　她根本不想看到这样的事情发生。

　　柱间拍了拍她的肩膀，避重就轻道：“待会把她带出去吧。让她好好休息，然后让扉间来陪我……”

　　她听到扉间的名字，欲言又止，脸上满是矛盾。

　　柱间说道：“阿香，你做的已经够多了。我有什么值得你这样挽回的？不值得的。”

　　“柱间……你这话太伤人了……”

　　“……对不起，等我伤得你够重了，那时候你才不会那么难过。”柱间轻声说道，他说完，抬头看着雨过之后的天空，隐约能看到落山的夕阳，柱间觉得它们像极了自己的生命。

　　他只等着它就那样坠落……坠落……

　　

　　三十七

　　清晨的时候，扉间从疲倦中醒来，还是女人模样的柱间从他的身旁坐起身。

　　他听到来自柱间的咳嗽声，一声又一声，就像是敲打在他的心头上。他转过身，看到柱间给自己披上了外衣，等转身的时候，已经是男人的模样了。

　　和昨天的脸色比起来，柱间看起来更憔悴也更冷淡，在他们的脚边，还倒着一壶喝干的酒，酒渍渗入到榻榻米中，让扉间的心头有一点点感受到绝望的气息。他知道，这就是柱间的磋磨——柱间恨他，却又不能亲手杀他，最后选择这条折磨自己的路。

　　这让扉间不禁想到那个离开前同自己约定好的女孩儿，她曾经怀着那样的期盼同他说，等母亲病好了，他们一定要来接她。

　　可是，他已经没有兑现这个诺言的气力了。

　　他甚至后悔起来：如果把加奈带在身边的话，或许一切都不会这么糟糕，而如今就连加奈都不见了。

　　这件事情，他们隐瞒着柱间，一天、两天、三天……当时间推移，他们的心也就一点点的下沉。

　　如今的千手香，已经是在写信的时候，都忍不住哭泣。

　　他们是如此的无能，竟然两头都无法挽救——他们都做了些什么！

　　一旁的柱间站起身，他很瘦了，衣服在他身上显得空荡荡的，然后领口里突出的锁骨十分明显，清瘦中甚至有一些潇洒——如果他的脸色能更好些的话。

　　蜜豆和平时那样准时的送来了吃的，她敲响了房门，然后毕恭毕敬的从门外将东西推入。在吃食的旁边，放着一封短信，柱间坐下来的时候，随手打开了它——他如今身具着人之将死的冷静与冷酷，反正已经打算辜负那头的女儿了，那么就算亲自看信也没什么不可以的。

　　柱间草草浏览着上面的字迹，扉间揉着自己的太阳穴，在一旁想要强撑起自己的精神，他坐起身，问道：“加奈都写了些什么？”他想让自己的话语尽量自然些，不让柱间发现任何一点变化。

　　柱间还在看着信，然后他做了一个让扉间心跳几乎停跳的动作，他低下头，凑在信笺上闻了闻。

　　“怎么了？”扉间有些勉强说道。

　　“我闻到了草药味。”柱间冷淡的说道，“这是……我喝的一味药。”他说着，又用手在信笺上抹了一下，当看到信笺上字迹因此花了少许时，柱间的脸色一变。

　　“这封信有问题。”

　　“……怎么会有问题呢？”

　　柱间猛地回头看着扉间，他将信直接丢在地上，怒道：“你真以为我是个废人了？”

　　他平日里都是让扉间或者千手香念信的，今天心血来潮观看了信件，于是一眼就发现了其中的不对。

　　“加奈还是个孩子，你看看上面写的内容，她会用那么复杂的词句吗？！”柱间冷冰冰地看着扉间，“更不要说，这个墨迹犹新……扉间，这信肯定经过你跟千手香的手。蜜豆！给我把千手香叫过来！”他看向蜜豆，停顿一下，“……还是说，你也瞒着我！”

　　蜜豆躲闪的眼神恰好证明了这点，柱间怒气更盛：“真的有你……那我自己去找她！”他说完，整个人已经向着外面冲去，扉间只觉得心头一阵冰凉，甚至没有提起去阻拦柱间的心情。

　　是的，他不想阻拦了。该让柱间知道这件事情了，反正……他终究会知道的。

　　

　　熬夜为柱间配药的千手香才刚睡下去没多久，就听到“砰”地一声巨响，她受惊睁开眼睛，看到怒气冲冲的柱间。

　　生气反而让这个死气沉沉的人提起了和以往不同的状态，他怒视着千手香：“阿香，我知道你不会瞒着我，你回答我……加奈是不是出了什么事情了？”他手里还紧攥着那封信，在冲过来的时候，他就想明白了，之所以会伪造这些信，只有一个可能，那就是加奈不能够正常给他写信了。

　　那么，加奈那边出了什么状况？

　　想到这里，他麻木的内心就感觉到一股疼痛，他就连呼吸之间，都能感觉到自己的自责与愧疚。

　　是的，他是一个打算死去的人，可是……这不代表着他希望加奈在自己死之前出什么事情。

　　他是这样自私的一个人，已经不愿意承受任何一丁点的失去。

　　他紧紧盯着千手香，看着明白状况的她脸色一点点变白，她说道：“加奈，她……离开了水户的家。现在……”

　　她还在说着，只是对于柱间来说，一切都是那么的遥远。

　　漩涡水户正在寻找加奈的踪迹，他们也动用了木叶去找那个小姑娘，加奈一定会没事的……柱间知道，自己想必是脸色难看得很，千手香才会不停地同他解释着。

　　但是，对于他来说，这些解释都太遥远了。他感觉到千手香说话的声音像来自千里之外，空洞而苍白，而他的眼前，所有的事物都开始跟着旋转起来。

　　是的，这一切都来的太突然了。

　　柱间感觉到自己的身体猛地在坠落，他最后所能看到的，是身上被喷溅鲜血的千手香，还有她惊恐的面容。

　　他自己的内心都忍不住在摇头：不，不该是这个时候，他还没有找到他的加奈，他的孩子。

　　

　　当扉间追来的时候，看到的是慌乱尖叫的千手香。她此时已经不是那个擅长医术的医疗忍者，而变成了一个最平凡不过的女人，她抱着倒下的柱间尖叫着，她的脸上还有柱间的血沫，衣服上还满是血迹，看得出来是它们摧毁了她的理智。

　　但是，他何尝不理解她？

　　扉间深吸一口气，借着这口气，才稳住自己摇摇欲坠的身形。

　　他说道：“冷静。”尽管这话欠缺了说服力，这句话更像是在安慰他自己，他蹲下身替昏迷的柱间输入查克拉，然后同千手香道，“阿香，冷静一点，如果你都失去镇定，那么柱间真的就可能会死。”他的话比刚才多了几分分量。千手香回过神，她的眼泪正在眼眶中打转，仿佛一下子回到了过去，成了那个跟在他和柱间身后的小妹妹。

　　她说道：“柱间不会有事的？”

　　“不会。你一定能够救他。”扉间勉强撑起微笑安抚着她，然后他一把将柱间抱起来，带着他往千手香的工作间而去，那里的设备更加齐全，而千手香亦步亦趋的跟在他身后，在柱间生命垂危的时候，他们两个人只能并肩战斗着。

　　千手香抹了眼泪，她让扉间将柱间放在床榻上，然后说道：“在我救助他的时候，你不要停止输入查克拉。”

　　扉间点了点头，然后将注意力转在了柱间的身上。千手香深吸一口气，眼前将是她一生之中最大的挑战。

　　为了不打扰他们，门外的蜜豆只能远远站在关切着事情的发展。她的双手紧握着，暗自为柱间祈祷着，而此刻，她的心头更期盼着一件事情：加奈什么时候能够有消息？

　　如果，加奈小姐被找到了，那么对于柱间来说，无疑是一发强心剂。

　　想到这里，她转过头让其他的侍女为自己拿来了纸笔。如今，也只能委托着在忙碌这件事情的漩涡水户。

　　

　　柱间在蒙昧之间。

　　他感觉自己就像是幽魂一样，找不到自己的归处在何方。

　　去黄泉吗？他清楚黄泉，他甚至曾经在战场上，看到有人召唤出死神，那是让人战栗的邪术，死亡能夺走一切的生息。他也将黄泉视作自己的归处，在那里他会得到最终的审判，也会见到自己朝思暮想的人。

　　那些逝去的人们都在那里等待着他。

　　但是，他也感觉到冥冥之中，有什么在牵扯着他，让他无法前往静谧的黄泉。

　　想要明白真相的他，追索着谜团。

　　是谁？是谁？在阻止一个幽魂前往幽冥！

　　是谁？是谁？不让他得到应有的安宁！

　　他甚至是挟裹着怒气，想要冲到真相的源头去质问：为什么不让我安息！

　　“为什么！”

　　柱间嘶哑的声音划破房间的宁静，也惊醒了一直守在他床头的人——扉间。

　　他的神色很疲倦，长时间为柱间输入查克拉甚至让他的指甲都有些发青，嘴唇透着些灰败，柱间一时间分辨不出来，他和扉间谁更像将死之人？  
　　柱间瞪着这个男人，毫无疑问，他们都是该死的人。当醒来的时刻，昏迷前的事情重新在他的脑中浮现，甚至不给他一丝喘息的机会，他的心骤然痛了起来。他想起来了，自己的女儿如今生死未卜。柱间猛地撑起身，一旁的扉间看他动作太猛，担心他伤了自己，连忙朝柱间的床头凑近来，他关切道：“兄长，您梦到什么了吗？”他担心柱间是被梦魇了，尽管柱间的梦魇里有谁，他心知肚明。  
　　  
　　“加奈……”柱间想要掀开被子下床，可是他的双臂很快被扉间钳住，说道：“兄长，你现在才刚刚苏醒，就算要找加奈，也要等身体恢复。”  
　　  
他这一番完全出自本能，甚至没有经过脑子，柱间登时冷笑了起来，他一把挣脱开扉间，说道：“够了！”想到他和千手香的隐瞒，他心里就有无数的恶言恶语打算喷出，可是理智告诉他，他眼下最该做的，是去寻找自己的女儿。柱间深呼吸一口气，道：“让开，我要去找加奈。”

然而，加奈又在哪里呢？他想到这里，只觉得心口抽搐一下，一时喘不过气。扉间担忧他的状态，想要扶着他查看情况，被柱间用手挡开，柱间压抑着怒气说道：“我不用你帮忙。”他站起身，但是透支的身体早已经超出了负荷，苍白的脸此时因为怒火，脸颊嫣红得有些不正常，扉间几乎不能直视此时的他，愧疚几乎将他淹没。  
　　  
　　“我们……”扉间低声讲述着这几天的事情。水户已经出发去找加奈了，因为不能大张声势，她很仔细的沿着回木叶的方向搜索着加奈的行踪，从官道到旅店，从旅店到可以搭在旅人的商队，但是最终都没有加奈的消息。她的部下同时向外找着，甚至悬赏了不多不少的金额，让人提供些许的情报，但是终究时间太短，在加奈失踪的七天里，他们并没有这个姑娘的踪迹。  
　　  
　　如果加奈足够聪明的话，她也应该快要到这里了，而最坏的想法，他们连假设都不敢假设。  
　　  
　　无论他们是否情愿，那个最坏的可能都是概率最大的事件，他们所能做的，也只有紧绷着最后的一线希望，找到加奈的踪迹，将她带到柱间的面前。  
　　  
　　柱间没有说话，还在紧握着拳头强自支撑着，可是扉间清楚他此刻的身体恐怕没法支撑下去，他只能顶着柱间的抗拒，伸手托着他的后背，低声说道：“兄长，求求你，再给我几天时间，我让镜去找，让猿飞去找，他们一定有办法的。”  
　　  
　　“如果有用的话，现在你就不会坐在这里同我说这些废话。”柱间冷淡道，他挣扎着起身，但是很快被扉间狠狠一拽，拉进怀抱里用双臂禁锢着，扉间迫不得已低吼道：“兄长！算我求求你，你现在的身体状况，哪怕走到了山下，也没有办法找到加奈！我知道你想弥补，但是最该为这件事情付出代价的人是我，我求你好好养身体，加奈一定会平安无恙，她已经学会了作为忍者的许多基础，绝对能够应付她这个年纪的大多数状况！”  
　　  
　　“扉间，你没有孩子，你又怎么会懂。”柱间说道，“我真后悔听了你的胡说，来到这个鬼地方，让加奈去了水户的身边……”柱间心中的愤怒难以发泄，只能闭上眼睛，加奈欢笑的模样在他脑海中徘徊，却带来的只有无止境的悲伤。他是如此的矛盾，哪怕心里想着要离开这个人世，可是若女儿在自己走前就出了意外，他根本没法释怀。他还活着，他的心还跳动着，还会为那个娇弱的孩子担忧，想要拭去她生命中的阴霾……而他如果死了，或许一切的念头也就就此湮灭，他能获得永久的安详。  
　　  
　　“兄长……我真的很抱歉……”扉间在他耳边低声说着。  
　　  
　　“如果你还记挂着加奈，就通知宇智波家，让他们一起找……”柱间冷淡地说道，“找泉奈，找镜的长辈，那些能说得上话的长老，加奈是斑的女儿，他们不会不管她的。”  
　　  
　　再度听到加奈的名字，扉间本能的加重了手里的力道，直到他感觉到柱间皮下的骨头有些硌手，才惊觉自己用了太多的气力。  
　　  
　　“不行，绝对不行。加奈是我们千手家的女儿，不应当让他们来管！”扉间下意识否决了。  
　　  
　　柱间听了勃然大怒，他向后狠狠撞了扉间一下，忍无可忍道：“扉间！你的嫉妒还能更丑陋些吗？加奈，她音讯全无，你竟然还在拈酸吃醋！你恨泉奈吗？那是你自己的事情！但是，这件事是攸关加奈，你的心是被嫉妒蒙蔽了吗！”  
　　  
　　扉间心中一颤，嘴唇翕动着：“兄长……是我口不择言。我也不知道……为什么我那么在意……我是真的担忧着加奈，可是……这件事情如果通知他们，会不会影响太大了。”他的心有些慌，不知道自己为什么要在这个时候往柱间的沸火上再淋上一勺油，他的答复再本能不过，只是抵触着那个名字，还有这个名字所代表的身份。而他，也绝不会给泉奈见柱间的机会。  
　　  
　　“口不择言。扉间，你的心真狠……”柱间严厉地看着他，“为了你自己赌一口气，连加奈也可以抛在一边。”  
　　  
　　“不是的，兄长，我并不是这样想。”扉间辩解道，但是，这样的事情无疑是多说多措。  
　　  
　　柱间看着他，说道：“你有没有用心找加奈？你是不是希望她死掉，好满足你那个毫无用处的嫉妒心，你是不是……以为你这样，就能够跟我永久的在一起吗？”柱间说话的神态，冷淡而口齿清晰，让人看了为之胆寒。显然，扉间刚才失言的话，已经让他失去了最后的克制。  
　　  
　　扉间干脆闭上了嘴，他不该开口的。  
　　  
但是他的沉默在柱间看来，却又像是在默认柱间的猜测一样。柱间冷冷地看着这个男人，如果可以的话，他真想放纵着自己心中最恶意的那个念头：让扉间为了他所做的一切付出代价。可是，每当这样想到时，某个声音就将这彻骨的恨意所压下。  
　　  
　　他的心底，始终有一个声音在尖叫：这是他的兄弟！  
　　  
　　是他同血脉的兄弟！  
　　  
　　即使两个人的关系已经是这样难堪至极，他却仍然记得，这个是他的兄弟！他的兄弟能够为了欲望做出同他交媾的丑事，但是他能为了泄愤而做出杀死兄弟的事情吗？  
　　  
　　柱间想到这里，就像是所有的气力被抽空了一样，颓然了。他冷冰冰的看着眼前的这个男人，说道：“给我滚出去。不要让我看到你。”  
　　  
　　他从扉间的身上下来，这时候，他能够感觉到身体已经虚弱到了极点，那样的心忧、痛苦、体力透支，他刚才是仅凭着愤怒做出那些事情。当怒火变得无从发泄时，他的主心骨仿佛也在这时候被抽走。柱间几乎是沉沉地倒在自己的床榻上，他感觉身体是那么的冷，冷得他几乎听不到扉间在说什么，他闭上眼睛，希望这个冰冷的世界永远不要再改变，将他就此掩埋是再好不过。  
　　  
　　三十八  
　　  
　　听到柱间醒来的动静，侍女们匆匆叫来了配置着药水的千手香，但是等千手香赶到的时候，守在门外的蜜豆已经脸色煞白，千手香最担忧的莫过于柱间出了什么动静，二话不说直接推门而入，看到扉间正握着柱间的手输入查克拉。  
　　  
　　她立刻来到柱间的床前，将刚才调制的药水给柱间灌下去，哪怕会呛到柱间，她这时候也已经顾不了这么多了。  
　　  
　　她的药见效很快，几乎是没多久，柱间虚弱的呼吸就渐渐趋于平稳，而千手香给了个眼色让蜜豆守在柱间的身边，而她自己则半推着扉间向着门外而去。这次，她离着房间的位置更远了，看着脸色难看的扉间，她嘴角一抹冷笑，说道：“你就是这么看顾你兄长的吗？他气急攻心，你究竟说了些什么，让他这么痛苦，扉间……你还希望他好，就赶紧离开这里，去找到加奈。”  
　　  
　　扉间沉默应对着千手香的奚落，他无从辩驳，从事发之后，他也只能用这样的态度来面对任何形势。  
　　  
　　加奈没有了消息，柱间怨憎着他……  
　　  
　　千手香面对这样的沉默，更加气愤：“沉默，扉间，你是在逃避你的责任。”  
　　  
　　“我不能离开这里。”扉间望着房间里说道，“不然，兄长会想法设法离开这里。你要配置药物，不可能时时刻刻看着他，他现在这样的身体，恐怕到了山下都会晕倒。”  
　　  
　　“你倒是理由充分。那么他这样子，又是谁造成的？我说过，他不可以再喝酒，但是你……不要以为我不知道你和他之间的交易，你是真的将他当做你的禁脔，在房间里肆意侮辱吗！”千手香涨红了脸，她激动的拽起扉间的手，给他看看自己发青的指甲，说道：“这个药，你还在吃。你们两个人都不要命了……”  
　　  
　　扉间收回自己的手，他看着千手香，说道：“我要写封信，让人转交给宇智波家，让他们一起帮忙找寻加奈的下落。”  
　　  
　　千手香听到他这样说，知道他还是记挂着加奈的事情，收敛了一点怒容，但是余怒未消：“……好，你尽管写信。但是，脑子清醒一点，柱间跟他是绝没有可能的。”  
　　  
　　扉间摇头苦笑，他又何尝不知道，可是……那妒忌之心始终不管不顾的怨恨着早就没有交集的宇智波泉奈。  
　　  
　　留意到他的神色，千手香说道：“你清醒一点，比柱间和泉奈在一起更不可能的，是你和他有个孩子。我奉劝你，不要动这种歪心思，否则，我情愿杀死柱间，再跟你拼命。”她冷冰冰的说完，丢下扉间去照顾屋子里的人，独留下扉间一个人为了他的话愣神。  
　　  
　　那句话就像是一道惊雷劈开他的蒙昧，让他震颤不已，却又心生出恐惧阴霾。  
　　  
　　和他的兄长有一个孩子……这句话让他没法不介怀，这件事情实在是太可怕了，但是……他的内心……  
　　  
　　扉间掩着面孔，感觉到自己的心中仿佛藏着一个恶鬼，那个恶鬼要将他兄长的骨髓都压榨出来，来满足来根本无法填满的欲壑。  
　　  
　　“不，扉间……你不能这么想……”他低声呢喃着，然后愣愣神看着外面的天空，他就像是丢了自己的魂魄一样，回到了书房，写了那封信，当写到恳请宇智波协助的话语时，他生生握断了毛笔。  
　　  
　　他的内心始终将这件事情判断为耻辱，然而为了加奈，他必须去求那个男人，柱间说的话一点也没有错，他不该让嫉妒蒙蔽自己的双眼。  
　　  
　　这封信花了格外长的时间，扉间写完了信，让人将他们带走。然后，他就飞快浏览着，水户那边传递过来的消息。  
　　  
　　失望，又是一次失望。  
　　  
　　他颓然的坐着，最终只能靠在椅子上，靠着浅眠来恢复几乎透支的体力。  
　　  
　　为了不再刺激柱间，千手香阻拦了扉间，只让他在屋子外守着柱间，而多数的时候，都是她和蜜豆两个人照料着病床上的柱间。  
　　  
　　蜜豆准备食物，她准备药剂，但是，加奈的安危让柱间为之心悬，他没法吃下太多的东西，唯一肯吃的清粥也都是蜜豆求着他吃下的。身体上的虚弱，让千手香即便是配好了有效的药水，在柱间的身上显得也收效甚微。  
　　  
　　千手香感觉到了无奈，然而在这样的情况下，她都不忍心揪着柱间的领子，强迫着他吃下任何能恢复身体的东西。  
　　  
　　作为一个母亲，她怎么能够不懂柱间。  
　　  
　　如果，她的孩子这样失踪了——在她的疏忽下，那么她根本没有面对这个世界以及亡夫的勇气了。她不忍心苛责这时的柱间，只能看着他失去血色的双颊哀声劝着。  
　　  
　　这已经是不知道多少次，她求着柱间了。即便是旁人看了，恐怕都觉得厌倦，巴不得柱间此时能够安息。  
　　  
　　“柱间，你该吃一点，否则我的药喝下去，会伤了你的肠胃。”千手香劝着柱间，“扉间已经写了信，让宇智波那边帮忙寻找……泉奈，那边也答应帮忙了。”  
　　  
　　柱间听到泉奈的答复，冷漠的神情终于有所松动了，他说道：“他帮忙了……看来，他还记得旧情。”  
　　  
　　“是的，所以……你就稍微吃一些。加奈的行踪很快就有着落，不是说宇智波一族，有许多的秘术吗？”千手香说道，“你总不能让加奈过来的时候，看到你奄奄一息的样子。”  
　　  
　　“……阿香，我不知道该不该再相信……”柱间看着她说道，“他们真的能找回加奈吗？这件事，必须得我亲自去做。”他一直这样想着，他的女儿这么长久的不出来，想必是等着他来接她，可是他却只能被病体困在床榻上。  
　　  
　　千手香听到他这样说，神情一滞，道：“柱间……”  
　　  
　　“我是她的母亲，我已经失职太久了……阿香，你帮我引开扉间。”柱间紧紧盯着千手香道，“我知道你是疼惜加奈的。”  
　　  
　　“……不、不，”她忍不住摇了头，“唯独这件事情我不能答应你。”  
　　  
　　“千手香，你也是母亲，你应该明白我的心情！”柱间厉声道，“她是因为我的缘故……才会失踪的，加奈在等我，我有梦见她在喊我‘母亲，我在这儿呢’。她就是这样说的。”  
　　  
　　千手香握着柱间的手，感觉到自己的口舌是这么的笨拙，竟然不能安慰他，梦是作不得数的。她没法因为这个原因，就让柱间去冒这样的风险，她说道：“你让我……想一想，我让蜜豆拿些东西进来给你吃，你吃过之后……我们再聊这样的事情好不好。”  
　　  
　　她用着商量的语气，边说着，边觉得心酸，得用尽一身的气力，才忍住没有哭泣。可是，她的回答却让柱间感觉到心冷，他收回自己的手，看着泫然欲泣的千手香，说道：“就连你，也开始敷衍我了。阿香，你应该知道的，这个世界对加奈那么大的女孩子有多冷酷！”柱间忍无可忍地低吼出声，这样的话似乎是耗尽了他的力气，他最后靠在床上，只有一双眼睛瞪视着千手香，黑色的眼睛里只剩下灰败和一点星光，千手香根本不敢看他的眼睛。  
　　  
　　“……加奈、加奈她……”她不知道该说什么，此刻的话苍白无力，她最后只能咬着自己的手，用疼痛唤回自己的理智，她讲出了心里的真正原因：“柱间，你现在的身体状况，我们绝不可能放你离开的。你现在唯一能做的，就是吃东西、喝药，我才能说服扉间，我才能带着你离开这里。这些话我都是出自肺腑，你听听我的劝。”  
　　  
　　柱间冷淡地说：“我真的能好吗？我觉得我好不了了。倒不如用最后的时间去找加奈，不辜负我身上最后的责任。”  
　　  
　　千手香听他话里的意思，已经是充满死志，她不知道这时该怨恨谁好。怨恨扉间？怨恨她自己？  
　　  
　　她哽咽了，只能收拾着一旁的东西，离开前说着：“柱间，算我们都求你，为了加奈，你也要坚持下去。”  
　　  
　　这说了无数的话，苍白无力，她慢慢走了出去，让外面的蜜豆替换着自己。她此时身心俱疲，只想找个地方大哭一场，好讲心里的委屈和痛苦尽数哭出去。柱间现在磋磨着他自己，就是磋磨她们这些在身边照顾的人，他冷酷起来的样子也是让人战栗，倘若她们都是没有心，不记挂着柱间恩情的人，恐怕也就没有这么多烦恼了。  
　　  
　　千手香在隔壁的屋子里蜷着身体入睡了，或许，只有此刻她的心灵才是平静的。  
　　  
　　三十九  
　　  
　　外面下起了瓢泼大雨，丰沛的雨水敲打在屋舍的砖瓦上，最后汇聚成流，如同绵密不绝的珠帘一样悬挂在屋檐上。睡着的柱间听到了清脆的雨声，随着声响而来的，还有窗外带来的清爽水汽，是绿草和水腥气结合起来的味道，有一点点刺鼻却又让人精神一阵。柱间撑起身时，发现房间里没有一个人，或许他们都守在了屋外吧。他的屋子里原本都是中药的味道，现在却因为雨水而冲淡了，让他提起了一点兴头，想要穿起外套看看。  
　　  
　　柱间披上了外衣，感觉到袖口宽大了不少，他这几天都是卧病在床，起来的时候头还有些晕，但是走了两步也就好了。这身体的恢复甚至让他自己都痛恨，倘若是个平常人，早就该死了，哪有这么多折磨需要受。他推开了走廊的门，屋子外立刻就有了反应，扉间推开了纸隔扇，看到柱间站在廊道前，他死死盯着柱间，然后看到柱间伸手去接屋檐上落下来的水，它盈在柱间的手掌里，却又被他翻手倒了下来，柱间看着手里的露水，伸出舌头舔舐了一下。  
　　  
　　不知道是不是他的错觉，雨水似乎都有了甘甜的味道。  
　　  
　　柱间朝外面走去，扉间这时候也坐不住了。他立刻推开门，跟在柱间的身后，说道：“兄长，这水不能喝。”  
　　  
　　他长臂一伸，揽住了柱间的腰，却没想到柱间没有抵抗，反而顺着他的动作靠了过来，贴过来的身体清瘦，扉间抿着嘴唇，感觉到靠过来的柱间，身上的中药味道已经被凛冽的风吹得只剩下草药的清香，柱间的颈项靠在他的肩头，颈脖那里透着点暖暖的感觉，让他觉得有关于柱间的一切都跟着鲜活起来。  
　　  
　　柱间站稳了，扉间的手还是停在他的腰间，柱间说道：“扉间，你的手放在什么地方？”  
　　  
　　扉间一回神，想要把手撤回来，可是柱间却按着他的手，反问他：“你还想把手放在什么地方？”  
　　  
　　扉间一把抽回自己的手，摇着头说：“兄长，没有，我不想把手放在哪里？”他急于否认，在柱间看来就像是承认一样的直白，他转过头看着外面的雨景，说道：“你想进来很久了吧，但是千手香不准你进来。”  
　　  
　　“不，不是的。”扉间再度否认，他确实没有想要进来，可是他留心着屋子里的动静，又担心柱间会离开。毕竟，距离之后，又是两天了，加奈还是没有消息。虽然有疑似发现加奈的行踪被人汇报，但是当不确定那个人是不是加奈的时候，他不想让柱间知道，如果是一场空，那会直接要了柱间的命。  
　　  
　　柱间轻笑一声，冷冰冰的，对于扉间的回答他病不怎么相信。毕竟，扉间做过的太多的事情已经证明他是个不可信任的人，在柱间的心目中，他的弟弟扉间早就死了。  
　　  
　　如今在他面前的也不过就是个沉溺在欲求中的男人，或许还要更差劲些，毕竟过去的那些人中，也有他爱的人。而他，一点也不爱扉间。  
　　  
　　柱间说道：“让我看看雨吧。”他说完，朝着廊道那里走去，扉间亦步亦趋的跟着他，柱间伸手接着雨水，雨水让他的身体有些凉，但是柱间喜欢指尖上那湿润冰凉的感觉，它们看起来是鲜活的，不像他已经是要进入棺材中的人。木遁的身体对这样的雨水总是有亲和的，柱间又走近了一步，探出了手，直到衣服被淋湿。  
　　  
　　一旁的扉间始终在忍耐，和柱间不同，他看到的并不是那些从天而落的雨水，他看到的是柱间瘦下来的手腕，还有皮下浮现出来的血脉，在血脉上还有千手香为了医治柱间而输入药水的针孔，在柱间蜜色的皮肤上也显得有些触目，让他的心里更加不是滋味。当雨水浸湿了湿漉漉的衣袖，扉间终于忍耐不住，他一把将柱间抱起来，带回了房间，他一手握着柱间冰凉的手，说道：“兄长，我求求你，不要再糟践你自己的身体！”  
　　  
　　他想到这些天蜜豆、阿香的眼泪，就觉得心头的压力更重，他是个男人，不能像她们那样肆意发泄自己的情感，他始终只能忍耐着。  
　　  
　　当加奈没有消息时，他在忍耐着；当阿香又要给柱间的手腕扎针吊命时，他在忍耐着；当蜜豆哭着收拾被打翻在地上的吃食时，他仍然在忍耐着。  
　　  
　　但是，所有的磋磨和他人暗自对他的怨恨，都及不上柱间这简单的动作。就连扉间都不知道自己怎么了，他看到柱间这样半死不活的样子，就觉得心中某处地方在坍塌，他的心中已经快要无立锥之地，他如今能做的，也就是以在他人看来不近人情的方式，挽留着柱间的性命。  
　　  
　　他不能忍受今后没有柱间的那个世界，那个世界太冰冷了，他根本没法活下去。  
　　  
　　柱间抬起头，看到扉间眼中跳动的暗火，他露出了有些冰冷的笑容，微微侧过头，看着自己的弟弟，说道：“扉间，你在生气什么？我都没有生气。”  
　　  
　　扉间的嘴唇翕动，他没法解释。  
　　  
　　柱间推了他一把，说道：“真正该愤怒的人，不应该是我吗？扉间，你有什么资格，说我在糟践自己的身体。一个求死的人，只是想死，他有什么错。”  
　　  
　　扉间握紧了自己的拳头，他的理智就像是一根弦，如今正紧绷着，他只是听到柱间讲到死字就觉得触目惊心，他甚至想要问柱间，真的没有什么方式让他活下来吗？  
　　  
　　但是他知道不能，柱间只会嘲笑他的异想天开。是的，他在异想天开，每个人都觉得柱间应该死去了，只有他像个疯子一样，想要将这些挽留下来，哪怕他身心俱疲，哪怕他失去一切，他都想要挽留住柱间。尽管这个想法自私到了极点，可是他会豁尽一切做下去，哪怕用情感绑架柱间身边所有的人，他也要这样做下去。  
　　  
　　柱间看到扉间低着头，继续说着：“我的加奈呢，你能把她给我吗？”  
　　  
　　扉间沉默着，柱间质问：“扉间，我试图跟你讲过无数次的道理，我这样的人不该活下去，你为什么不放手？我失去了所有，你有见过，像我这么失败的人吗？”  
　　  
　　他如今甚至没有气力去咆哮，只能冷淡的陈述这个讲过许多遍的事情：“扉间，你希望的，我没法给你。我就算一直活着，你要的也绝不可能给你。”  
　　  
　　扉间抬头看着柱间，柱间的神情并没有往日的刻薄与故意讽刺的恶意，只有疲倦，然而这比恨意更让他恐惧。  
　　  
　　如果柱间连恨都没有了，又有什么能够支撑着他？  
　　  
　　扉间看着柱间，感觉到大脑一片空白，他最后听到自己说：“兄长，我们边喝边聊吧……”  
　　  
　　就像是有什么怪物正操纵他的身体一样，扉间一方面惶恐自己说出了这样的话，一方面却又发现柱间的眼里多了一丝鲜活，那双黑色的眼睛里透着渴望，仿佛是被挑起了最后一点的欲望。一切都向着扉间无法控制的局面滑去，当然，真正造成这件事情的人就是他，他就像是精神被切割成了两份：一个他吩咐蜜豆准备些吃的，然后去酒窖取酒；另外一个他，正在精神的世界里懊悔不已，他明白他是在把柱间往死里推，可是他不想看着柱间如同一潭死水。  
　　  
　　那个模样的柱间，和死了又有什么区别呢？  
　　  
　　扉间取来了酒，蜜豆狐疑地准备了些吃的，已经备在门口，扉间拿进去给了柱间。  
　　  
　　他拿着酒，放在自己的身边，感受到柱间的目光火热地黏在自己的手边，他甚至还劝了柱间：“兄长，多吃两口东西，这样配酒更有滋味。”  
　　  
　　他为了柱间斟酒小半杯，但是拿在手里没有给他，等柱间吃下了一点东西裹腹后，他才给柱间那小半杯酒，一眨眼的功夫，那杯东西就没了。  
　　  
　　柱间放下酒杯，他看着扉间，忽然笑了：“扉间，你变聪明了，知道用什么东西来说服我。你喜欢这样吗？”他虽然笑了，可是眼睛里却没有笑意，反而有了刚才没有的嘲讽味道。柱间漫不经心的用筷子夹了几样东西，然后望着神情里透着不安的扉间，继续说道：“你说我们边喝边聊，你还想聊些什么？”  
　　  
　　扉间不知道。  
　　  
　　他只能攥紧手里的酒，他想自己喝一些，可是却还是犹豫了，他想起之前同柱间那荒唐的晚上，他们都喝了酒，于是也就失去了控制。那场景实在是有些可怕，他不可以再度做出那样的事情。  
　　  
　　柱间靠在软垫上，看着扉间，看到他神情的矛盾所在，他也不说话，看看扉间能说出什么话语。  
　　  
　　扉间：“……兄长，我只想要你活下来。除此之外……“  
　　  
　　“你别无所求？”柱间打断了他，“扉间，你何必说话骗你自己，你要求的太多了，都是我给不起你的。是，我活下来了，失去一切活下来了，然后呢？在你的控制下，只要我能活下来，你什么都顺着我，扉间你是不是这样想的？对，你就是这样想的。然后呢？你要的就多了，你想要我爱你，你以为我会像爱上其他男人那样，爱上你吗？”柱间的眼里透着一丝怜悯，但是更多的是厌恶，“不，我不会。从一开始就不会。我们是亲兄弟，父亲和母亲九泉之下会怎么想？”  
　　  
　　扉间感觉就像是被扒光了衣服，给浸在了冬天的冰雪里，柱间把一切都看清了，一点也不留情面的把这一切都揭穿在他们的面前，告诉他，他的想法是异想天开。  
　　  
　　“宇智波的男人究竟是拿什么迷了你的心窍！”扉间看着柱间说道，“如果我们不是兄弟！我们可以不做兄弟！”  
　　  
　　“住口！你这句话九泉之下，敢对父亲、母亲说吗？！”柱间怒斥道。  
　　  
　　“如果我不再流着千手家的血！”扉间说道，“是不是就不再是兄弟！”  
　　  
　　“你想死，我不拦着你，但是无论你做什么，你什么也得不到，扉间！”柱间看着他，将话说得斩钉截铁，但是下一刻，扉间就把酒打翻在地上，浓郁的酒香四溢，弥漫在房间里，柱间的话戛然而止。饮酒就像是他的心瘾，他完全没法控制，他越是依赖着酒逃离这个世间，这酒便越发的对他有吸引力起来。  
　　  
　　柱间抿着嘴唇，看着汩汩流出的酒液，他的脸颊就像是高烧的人一样，烧得通红，理智也在和欲望做着煎熬的斗争。  
　　  
　　扉间喘着气看着柱间，他此时仿佛从柱间毫不留情的话语里逃出生天一样，在心脏狂跳之余，感觉到周身都在发冷。他看着手边的酒，然后给自己斟了一杯，他喝了一口，感觉到酒液滑过喉咙，带来火辣的刺激感，他眼角的余光看到柱间渴望的眼神。柱间正咬着自己的下唇，强自忍耐着，他不自觉地用牙齿磨着嘴唇，让那里很快就充满了血色，让他那张苍白的脸都跟着艳丽起来。  
　　  
　　“兄长，喝一杯……就没有什么过不去了。”扉间仿佛在梦里一样，说着这样的话，他感觉到自己的心口一时空洞得厉害，他本不该说出这种话，可是……对于他来说，柱间方才的话实在是太诛心了。他没法不用自己的方法，让柱间停止说下去。  
　　  
　　“兄长……”扉间轻声说道，“吃一点东西吧。”  
　　  
　　柱间松开了被自己折磨的下唇，他望着扉间手中的酒杯，神色中闪过矛盾的神情，但是那神色转瞬即逝。酒是能要了他命的东西，他为什么要拒绝？能醉死在酒里，恐怕是他最好的归宿了。  
　　  
　　柱间抬眼看着扉间：这个可怜又可悲的男人，已经连这种事情都做出来了，他又有什么可犹豫的。  
　　  
　　柱间稍微坐正了身体，当烟雾散去之后，已经变成了女人的模样。扉间的酒杯仍然在手边，柱间直接凑过去，倾身去喝着那浅浅的一杯酒，酒水从舌尖辣到喉咙，柱间感觉到胃部一阵缩紧，带来些微的痛感，可是和这点疼痛比起来，他能感觉到自己的精神仿佛飘飘然起来，他嗅到扉间的手指上还残留着酒水的味道，于是他探出舌尖，舔吮着扉间的手指，他的舌尖卷了卷，就舔去了扉间手指上的味道。扉间本来还想收回自己的手，可是指尖上湿软的触感让他流连不已。他低下头，看到柱间轻颤的眼睫，那感觉就像是重新回到醉酒后的梦幻时刻，一切都是那么的妥帖舒适。  
　　  
　　“兄长，再吃点东西……”他低声劝着，将一些好入口、好消化的东西送进柱间的口中，当看到那些东西消失在柱间的口中时，他又斟了浅浅的一杯酒，送到柱间的面前。  
　　  
　　柱间低垂下眼，用几乎是柔顺的态度吃下了，他望着此时的扉间，嘴角的笑有些讽刺，但是却又让人觉得好看。扉间没法抵抗这样的他，尤其是当软和的舌头舔吮着他的指头，那美妙的一刻，让他的神智都为之丧失。他跌落在深渊之中，并不想从中爬出，这其中有太多渴求不得的美好，让他将手中的一切都甘心失去。  
　　  
　　不知什么时候，他们两个人已经从几案前转移到了床榻上，柱间的衣衫半褪，他丰满的胸脯在领口前呼之欲出，柱间用手轻轻挽着，然后用一双眼睛看着扉间手里的酒。他凑了过去，扉间将它们拿开了些，柱间有些不满的说道：“你还想怎么样？”  
　　  
　　他用女人的声音说起这样的话，突然多了几分的轻柔，让扉间的精神都随之飘飞起来，他的手不自觉拂过柱间的长发，那柔滑的质感让他有些沉迷。柱间伸手去碰他的酒壶，动作就像是猫一样的迅捷，扉间及时收回了手，可是那酒液却洒在了他的腿间。柱间看了他一眼，将他裤子拽下，然后低头舔吮着那里，那里是临近大腿的位置，柱间伏在扉间的膝头，探出舌头舔弄着被酒浸润过的皮肤。扉间甚至能感觉到柱间的呼吸喷吐在自己的腿间，这让他的性器硬得有些胀痛，他低声说：“那里脏，不要……”  
　　  
　　柱间不说话，只是探出舌头舔舐着。他能感觉到柱间有意的用舌头在那里勾画着，仿佛认定了这只是他的花样。  
　　  
　　扉间没法辩解，他只是看着柱间的发旋，等那酒的余味消失殆尽后，柱间就坐起身，一副意犹未尽的模样。扉间看着他的神情，觉得此时的柱间熟悉又陌生，和柱间不同，他没有喝酒，但是这样的柱间却让他有了豪饮过烈酒的感觉，晕眩之余又带来激烈的快感，消磨着他的意志。  
　　  
　　鬼使神差的，扉间将酒带倾倒在自己的裆部，柱间伏身过来了，他含住了那里。隔着布料，那感觉都让扉间的思绪为之飘飞，他倒抽了一口气，感觉到柱间熟练的舔吮着那里。上一次，他还在苦苦挣扎着，甚至没有去感受被舔吮着要害的滋味，只记得快感直接将自己的理智击得粉碎。但是，这一次，他清晰地意识到，柱间的动作是熟稔的，舌尖顶弄着他饱满的柱头，有节奏的用舌尖在铃口的位置舔弄着。柱间随后将它吞入口中，一时吞得很深，深到能用喉头挤压着敏感的柱头。扉间只觉得自己的感官一时都集中到了身下，血液也都集中在了那里，他低头看着沉浸在舔吮男人性器中的柱间，忽然意识到，从前柱间也和其他人这样过。  
　　  
　　那些男人，也和他一样，享受着过这张灵活湿热的口，甚至……比他更多次的，将他生涩的兄长，一点点调教成了现在的模样。  
　　  
　　扉间感觉到自己的心口涌出一股狂悍的妒忌，他的手放在柱间的颈后，感受到柱间因为吞咽而传来的震动——他如此的陶醉其中，看起来也不单是因为酒的缘故。  
　　  
　　是因为那些男人吗？将他的兄长一步步调教成了现在的模样。  
　　  
　　如果可以的话，他真想将他们撕碎，或者他早就该这么干了！  
　　  
　　扉间在这时忍无可忍，挺动着自己的欲望，他的性器在柱间的口中抽插起来，就像是操弄女人的花穴一样。那胀大的欲望将柱间的口撑开成了圆形，柱间想要吐也吐不出，只能任由着扉间在自己的喉咙里驰骋着。饱满的柱头向着喉咙的深处挺动着，他甚至能感觉到那轻轻颤着的小舌头，他此时早已经失去理智，哪怕柱间忍不住紧拽着他的身体，他也没有松开对柱间的桎梏。  
　　  
　　他也想像那些男人一样，他也渴望能够得到兄长的爱慕，他也希望……  
　　  
　　扉间脑子里一时混乱极了，他低吼一声，将欲望中的精液射在了柱间的口中，白浊一下子盈满了柱间的口中，甚至还不止，柱间吞咽不下的，就从口中溢出，扉间抽出自己的欲望粗喘着，而柱间也像是气力被抽空了一样，只能脸埋在扉间的裆部，男人的精液混合着酒的味道，让柱间意识有些不清醒的磨蹭着那里，精液蹭在了柱间的脸上，让此时的他显得格外的淫乱。  
　　  
　　扉间用手抹去柱间脸上多余的精液，然后他触碰着柱间红肿的唇，那里因为充血而显得更加美艳了，柱间抬起头，看着他，喉头滚动着，这场景让扉间看得胯下一紧——柱间竟然吃下了他的东西。  
　　  
　　所以，只要满足了柱间，即便是做了这样的事情，也可以被原谅。  
　　  
　　扉间看着自己的兄长，感觉脑中一时混乱极了。柱间沙哑着嗓子说：“扉间，我还要……”他的声音有了些撒娇的味道，这兴许是扉间的错觉，可是让他激动不已，柱间伸出手，慢慢起身拦住了扉间的颈项，扉间按捺不住的亲吻他，两个人的唇齿搅动在了一起，扉间甚至尝到了自己的欲望，但是光一想到这件事情，就让他感觉到自己的欲望硬得厉害，他让自己的味道充满他兄长的口中，还有比这个更让他兴奋的吗？  
　　  
　　他的手抚摸着柱间的腰，然后向下探索着，从衣摆下面摸索到了柱间的两腿之间，花穴早已经湿透了布料，扉间吞咽了一口唾沫。他没法想象，柱间一边为他口交，一边下面花穴泛滥的情形。他的手指忍不住刺入到柱间的花穴中，他浅浅的抽送着，而上面同柱间亲吻的唇交缠了起来，他们互相舔弄着对方的唇齿，柱间尤其的饥渴，这让扉间想起来，他也是喝了些酒的，柱间在他的口中搜刮着残存的味道，恨不得将舌头探入他的喉口。  
　　  
　　扉间在这样的热情下感觉到心跳得厉害，他和自己的兄长有了这样亲密的互动，不全然是他一头热，这感觉就像是多年渴望的夙愿成真了一样——尽管，仍然是虚假的。  
　　  
　　可是，他忍不住抓紧这最后的桃源，或许终有一日，他能获得兄长的原谅，或许终有一日，他能得到自己渴求的一切。  
　　  
　　扉间紧抓着柱间，他将一点酒，浇淋在自己的欲望上，烈酒给那里带来了不同一般的刺激，他抽了口气，将带着酒液的欲望直接送入到柱间的体内。酒液起先是冰凉的，柱间因为那清凉的感觉而呻吟一声，随后当欲望被送入到深处时，那点火辣才从脆弱的黏膜烧了起来，柱间睁大了眼睛，看到同样被刺激起来的扉间，扉间扣着柱间的腰向上顶弄着，火辣的感觉从一处开始向四周扩散开来，那从未有过的感觉让柱间呻吟得厉害，他坐在扉间的欲望上，身体随着扉间的顶弄而起伏着，当欲望狠狠摩擦过黏膜的时刻，柱间只觉得一把火好像从那里烧了上来，让他大脑一时成了一片空白。他根本不清楚自己该做些什么，只感觉到一切都跟着天旋地转起来，好像是那里将酒液彻底吸收了一样，他靠在扉间的身上，胡乱的亲吻着扉间的颈项和锁骨。扉间的每一次抽送，都让他感觉到那里像被什么重重擦过，火辣辣的痛感之外，又有令人战栗的快感扩散开来，不一会儿的功夫柱间的尾椎都已经麻痹了。  
　　  
　　他露出了沉迷欲望的痴态，扉间看着他的神情，忍不住亲吻着柱间的嘴唇，然后肆意碾磨着，柱间张开口，后臀迎合着扉间的插送款摆着，他看起来彻底为欲望所迷。不过，他还记挂着扉间的酒，不时会用舌头舔着自己的唇瓣。扉间也不会光吊着他，不时会浅尝辄止的将酒滴落在自己和柱间的身上，浓郁的酒香在他们两个人之间泛开，柱间着迷的亲吻着扉间的锁骨，就像扉间成了他的亲密爱人一般，舌头在锁骨那里打着旋，随后又顺着锁骨而下，在扉间的胸口上舔吮着。  
　　  
　　扉间搓揉着柱间的后臀，他狠狠抓着柱间的臀肉，那里随着他的挤弄而收缩着，让被吞没的性器感觉到来自外界的压力，柱间也喜欢这样的刺激，他的花穴紧咬着扉间的欲望，在每一次的抽插中，两个人交合中的淫水就随着他们激烈的动作而被带出，柱间有时候甚至会在扉间的欲望上起落，让粗硬重重地插入到自己花穴里，直顶到最深处的地方。  
　　  
　　这样的交合让扉间沉醉了，和上一次的交欢比起来，柱间要更加主动了。他看着自己陶醉在淫行中的兄长，最后自己躺了下来，看着柱间坐在他的欲望上摇摆着臀乳。  
　　  
　　柱间丰满的双乳在他面前摇曳着，随着他的上下起伏，乳肉颤动着，甚至有汗水从乳沟中滑落下来，扉间抬起手，让酒液从柱间的双乳上浇淋下来。柱间嗔怪的看他一眼，然后手托起自己的双乳，似乎是想要将脸埋进去，可是这样的动作还是做起来太过勉强，柱间上下起落的姿势就更加大幅度，也只有这样，甩起的汗液混合着酒才溅落在他的脸上，他不时用手抚摸过脸颊然后舔去它们。这样淫靡的场景落在扉间的眼中，已经是难以想象的香艳，他硬挺的欲望狠狠地向上顶弄着，柱间尖叫一声，下面就跟失禁一样的潮吹了出来，淫水直接打湿了两人身下的床铺。  
　　  
　　在高潮的快感之中，柱间的身体软了下来，只有花穴还在咬着扉间还没有完全退出的欲望。他靠在扉间的胸口上，丰满的双乳在扉间的胸膛上磨蹭着，两个人的体温让柱间双乳上的酒香再度发散出来，好像连汗水都沾染了酒的味道，柱间意乱情迷的用双乳反复抹着扉间的脸孔与胸膛，将那些带着酒味的汗水尽数抹在扉间的身上，乳香和酒香混合在一起，仿佛有了奇异的魅力。扉间大口吸吮着柱间的双乳，仿佛回到了婴儿那个时代，他一手抓着柱间的胸乳揉捏着，一面用嘴吮咬着，柱间靠在他身上呻吟，说道：“别……别吸了……出不来……”  
　　  
　　扉间听入耳中，只觉得性器硬得厉害，他吐出柱间的乳头，说道：“怀一个孩子……就会有了！”他也像是喝醉了，说出了这样令人发指的话，柱间一开始还没有听清楚，可是扉间就像是着了魔一样，扣着他的腰间开始疯狂的向上顶弄着，“生一个我的孩子……他们都有一个孩子……为什么……我不可以？”扉间狠狠操弄着柱间，这话就像是在心中憋忍了很久，终于让他有了发泄的机会，一切都向着失控的边缘滑落过去，柱间被扉间这套动作顶弄得有些喘不过气来，可是扉间的话还是随着他的动作，钉入了柱间的耳朵里。  
　　  
　　他神智复苏了一刻，忍无可忍一耳光打在扉间的脸上，怒道：“畜生，你说什么！”  
　　  
　　他这一巴掌打到手都隐隐发麻，可是扉间就像是没事人一样，他猛灌了一口酒，然后拉着柱间的头发，强行吻了上去，酒液直接随着他的亲吻，从他和柱间的口角中溢出，柱间一方面抗拒着他的亲吻，一方面却又舍不得那些酒，只能在扭着脸颊之余，舔着扉间嘴唇外的皮肤，那些溢出的酒液滴落在他们两个人的胸膛上，柱间感觉到喉头热辣辣的，酒气涌上了颅顶。他的神智再度摇摇欲坠。扉间的话就像是打开了闸门，将他隐忍了许久的渴求释放了出来，他操弄着柱间，把自己的性器钉在柱间的子宫口边，他重重的抽插，将那里直接操开，然后狠狠地干进去。柱间的脚趾都跟着绷紧了，扉间低吼一声：“兄长，孩子……给我一个孩子！”他的精液喷洒在柱间的身体里，而柱间则摇着头，抗拒着扉间施加在自己的期望。  
　　  
　　当欲望倾泻之后，扉间躺在床榻上喘着气，柱间也筋疲力尽的躺在他的胸口上，扉间在高潮的余韵之中，将最后的酒灌入到口中。柱间嗅着那味道，稍微抬起头，他的眼神中尽是迷离，他抽动了一下鼻子，然后舔着扉间的下颌，那里还有些酒渍，扉间含着酒，等着他亲吻上来，柱间忍耐不住，衔着扉间的唇舌，将舌头探出在他口中搜刮着。他肆意在扉间的口中搅动着，恨不得将他口中的酒液汲取干净。在两个人的动作间，柱间的花穴吮吸着扉间的欲望，两个人的交合处，如今早已经是滑腻不堪，哪怕是这样的接触，也让那里响起了啧啧的水声。  
　　  
　　当柱间抬起后腰的时候，满溢在花穴中的精液被挤出，房间里一时都是精液混合着淫水的浓烈味道。本该是觉得刺鼻的味道，如今反而成了暧昧欲望的气息，扉间的呼吸跟着又浑浊了起来，他搓揉着柱间的后臀，然后翻身将柱间压在身下。  
　　  
　　他的兄长已经迷失在情欲之中，任由他将腿高高抬起，然后随意插入硬挺的欲望，饱满的欲望狠狠插入到花穴之中，柱间的胸乳抖动着，神情反而变得更加沉醉，他似乎终于醉了，到了那个扉间所无法企及的地方，他嘴角挂着一丝微笑，仿佛在做着再甜美不过的梦。但是，他半阖的眼睛依旧会追逐着扉间的动作，甚至会在扉间的发丝靠近他时，而去试图捉住它们。  
　　  
　　扉间狠狠操弄着柱间，柱间呻吟之中，断断续续的说道：“啊……好像……好像……有月光……”他捉着扉间的头发，让自己的手指同它们交缠起来，他低吟道，“月光……嗯啊……在我……在我的手上……啊——”他的腿紧紧交缠在扉间的腰间，迎合着扉间的抽送，汗水密布在他们的皮肤上，最后混合在一块，汇聚的流淌下来。  
　　  
　　雨水不知道何时停了，但是天已经黑了下来，柱间沉沉地睡了过去，手里还拽着他以为的月光。  
　　  
　　房间里狼藉一片，扉间给柱间擦拭好身体之后，也不禁感觉到疲倦。但是，当他打开门之后，就看到站在门外的千手香，她冷眼看着他，看着他肿起来的脸颊，只是紧咬着牙根，一句话都不想说。  
　　  
　　“他睡着了，睡得很安心。”扉间说了一句，但是这句话显然让千手香不屑，她说：“你去休息，这里我负责善后。”  
　　  
　　说完，她带着蜜豆进屋子里收拾残局，而扉间则拖着脚步回到自己的房间。  
　　  
　　此时，是夜深人静的时候，他看着清冷的月光投在房间里，就像是一泓水光，但是当他伸手去触碰的时候，又什么都感觉不到。  
　　  
　　如此美丽，却又触之不及。  
　　  
　　就像是柱间一样。柱间在他的保护之下，他可以亲吻他，同他发生关系，但是柱间的内在就像是这一泓月光一样，他如何也触之不及。  
　　  
　　他方才有多投入到那场性爱之中，此刻他的心就有多冰冷。有些时候，即便是人自己都无法了解自己，他以为他已经度过这么多年，那些当年的不忿、不平，早就该随着时间而逝去，他以为自己好好照料着晴树，就可以不在意斑对柱间的独占，还有柱间为他生下的孩子，结果……那些东西在他的心底累年堆积着，最后成了毒，在他的心中盘踞。  
　　  
　　他无法忘记，那一刻狂悍的妒忌。  
　　  
　　那一瞬间的情感，让他想将柱间撕碎，让他永远的沉眠在自己的怀里，让他从此属于自己，更不会有诸如泉奈这样的人，试图觊觎着他的兄长。  
　　  
　　但是，他的理性让他没有动手，他根本不敢想象，如果他真的放纵了欲望，那么将会怎样发展。  
　　  
　　他如今才发现千手香没有错，他将自己的兄长视作是禁脔，关押在家里任一的欺辱着，这一切都是为了满足他肮脏的欲望。  
　　  
　　扉间将脸埋在两手之间，也只有独处的时候，他才能清醒的反省自己的所作所为，让良知从心底浮出，真心忏悔着自己的所作所为。  
　　  
　　但是，面对柱间他没法控制自己，柱间只要一句话就能让他陷入到绝望之中，他将自己的感情尽数牵系在自己的兄长身上，也让自己的感情可以任由柱间肆意玩弄。他明白，他的兄长许多时候窥见了他心底最阴暗的地方，于是用话语将它们牵引而出，他想要借此毁灭他们两个人。  
　　  
　　这是多么可悲的关系。  
　　  
　　扉间沉浸在自己的思绪之中，就在这时候，他感觉心口一阵抽痛，这是这阵子比较频发的疼痛。他下意识看着自己的指甲，那里的青色似乎加剧了，扉间垂下了自己的袖子，忍耐着自己的痛楚，也只有疼痛的时候，他心中的愧疚才能褪去一些，毕竟……这是他的赎罪。  
　　  
　　也是他罪有应得。  
　　  
　　四十  
　　  
　　千手香在柱间的门外守了一夜，她知道扉间并不会折返，但是这只是她弥补的一种方式。  
　　  
　　她需要清晰的意识到，她是在赎罪。  
　　  
　　因为下过雨，这一夜有些凉，等醒来的时候，千手香感觉到自己有一些头晕。蜜豆来看她的时候，把手贴在她的额头说：“您这是感冒了，我让厨房给您熬制姜汤，柱间大人就由我来看护吧。”  
　　  
　　她说完，就去吩咐准备姜汤，回来的时候，给千手香带来了一件外套给她披上，还是有些艳丽的女式和服，千手香有些奇怪，问这件衣服是从哪里来的。  
　　  
　　蜜豆苦笑了一声，说道：“这是斑大人在世的时候给柱间大人做的。我当初收了几件在千手家，本来是想要做备用的衣裳，却没想到如今是仅存的几件。”其他的那些，都已经被柱间一把火烧得干净，他是一点回忆也不想留，但是蜜豆出于念旧，还是将它们带来了这里，没想到先给千手香用上了。  
　　  
　　千手香抚着名贵的缎面，一时说不出话来，她是知道柱间和斑之间的恩爱。以前还觉得柱间的态度无法理解，可是如今抚着这件衣服，却反而理解了起来。  
　　  
　　这样名贵的衣服，只要好好保存着，就能陪伴着主人十年、二十年，而如今只有衣服却没有了故人，也不知道该是如何的伤感，更别说……这样的衣服一看就是两个人亲密时所穿的，不然又怎么会是女式的呢。  
　　  
　　千手香有些唏嘘，蜜豆收拾了黯然的心绪往柱间的房间里去。  
　　  
　　推开门的时候，柱间已经醒了，他抬头看着蜜豆，忽然说道：“我都不知道，你还偷偷存了那几件衣服。”  
　　  
　　蜜豆跪在他面前，说道：“至少，也要给您、给小姐留给念想……我是这样想的，求您千万不要生气。”  
　　  
　　柱间看着她，笑了一声，有些百无聊赖，说道：“我没什么可生气的。你能保存下来，很好，是你有心了。我现在想起来，也觉得那些东西不该都烧，连一丁点的回忆都没有留下，也不知道加奈私下有没有怨怪我。”  
　　  
　　他也是刚刚才醒过来的，因为饮了酒，哪怕胃难受得很，可是头脑却格外的清楚起来。他听到门口两个人的说话，就想起那间居住了很久的屋子，那是当初权宜之计准备的房子，后来有了加奈之后，才陆陆续续让它变得更加像家。他亲手栽种了许多的花草，种下了樱花树，斑在加奈三岁的时候，亲手扎了秋千给她。那时候的院子里，不时会响着加奈的笑声，她会不断的让斑再抛得高一点，再高一点，斑使坏起来，就真的让加奈飞到了半空，然后他再把人接下来。虽然没什么风险，但是他有次看到了，把他吓了够呛，于是少见的当着加奈的面责备了斑。  
　　  
　　而如今，这些记忆都被他一把火烧掉了。他以为火焰能够烧掉所有的回忆，却没想到只要人没有死，心里还有牵挂，那些记忆就会从心中浮现出来，他是注定也甩不开那些的。  
　　  
　　于是，活着就成了加倍的受苦。  
　　  
　　柱间沉浸在思绪里，停了半晌，最后他对蜜豆说：“你把衣服拿来吧。我想看看。”  
　　  
　　蜜豆犹豫了一下，还是点了点头，她喊来其他的侍女，让她去取那几件和服。等取来了之后，她小心翼翼的把和服展示在衣架上，斑当初定做的时候，也是不惜工本，用的都是极好的料子和绣工，哪怕今天的天气算不上晴好，和服都能让衣服变得亮堂不少。  
　　  
　　柱间欣赏了一会，然后说道：“蜜豆，帮我穿上。”  
　　  
　　蜜豆点了点头，然后柱间变成了女人的模样，蜜豆帮他穿上那件华美的和服，又为他梳了头发，不知道为什么，她心底里有一分的惶恐，总担心柱间会做出什么意料之外的事情，于是借着给柱间拿头油的机会，让人悄悄喊来了扉间。  
　　  
　　柱间看着镜子里的自己，这面铜镜的做工格外的精致，也将他映得十分清晰，他能看到自己尖了不少的下巴，也发现这件和服比记忆里宽大了不少，他瘦得有些伶仃，但是好在没有脱形，还是能看出几分潇洒的味道。  
　　  
　　蜜豆在一旁称赞着说：“您这样穿真是好看啊。”  
　　  
　　柱间也跟着点了点头，说道：“以前斑做这些衣服的时候，我总说他多此一举，现在想起来，他喜欢，我配合一下也无不可。”他话语里听不出来起伏，不太像是遗憾的语气，这样的柱间反倒是让人害怕了起来，好像他与斑之间已经没什么阻隔了一样，蜜豆听着只能强颜欢笑。  
　　  
　　“我当时还责备他，我是个男人，干什么要搭配他这些奇怪的嗜好。”柱间回想起那时说道，“他只是笑。然后给我赔起不是，衣服还是做了出来，我穿过几次，他都是很欢喜的样子，我当时觉得怪可气的。”他回想起那时的情形，那时的记忆也因为身上的衣服而复苏了起来，反而露出了一些笑容“之后衣服就放置了起来，还是赖你多加照料了。”  
　　  
　　“您言重了。”蜜豆低声说道。  
　　  
　　“有些事情或许我不该想起来。”柱间说着摇了摇头，他看着镜子里的人，又多了些陌生，他总觉得过往的自己不该是这个样子，但是他究竟该是什么模样呢？他自己也不清楚了，日子就在浑浑噩噩与怨恨中度过了许久，每天脑子里都想着借酒消愁的事情。今天倒是格外清醒了起来，柱间想到这里，忽然就站了起来，同蜜豆说：“蜜豆，你出去，让我好好待一会。”  
　　  
　　蜜豆有些犹豫，柱间严肃说道：“你连我的话都不听了吗？”  
　　  
　　她又不敢，于是低声嘱咐道：“您要是有什么事情，就喊我进来，我就在门外。”  
　　  
　　她说着，就向着外面去了。  
　　  
　　柱间留在屋子里，看着镜子里的自己，他个子高挑，就算是女人模样的时候也是。镜子里的他披着刚刚梳好的头发，看上去格外的体面，柱间又对着镜子肃整了衣冠坐了下来，同镜子说道：“我不知不觉，都已经浑浑噩噩这么久了。因为自己还活在这个世界上，就怨天怨地了起来，斑如果知道我曾经冷落、怨恨过加奈，想必会很心痛吧。”他看着镜子里的自己，他女人时的眉毛也像他男人的时候，黝黑而且向上飞扬，只要不低垂着眼睛，便是十分精神的模样，“我从前不是这样的人，如今看来，也觉得自己面目可憎。人活在这个世界上，无非是要问心无愧，以及活着体面，这两件事情我无法做到。如今看到这件衣服，想起了一些旧事，也到了该了断的时候。”  
　　  
　　他说到这里，已经舒了口气，好像整个人都轻松了起来：“我已经没有能力去找加奈了，我出不了这里，精神上也早已油尽灯枯。我这个做母亲的，始终没法完全称职，哪怕心里有这个想法，可是最终……我终究还是没什么长进。”他说到这里，终于流了滴眼泪，他本以为该流干了，没想到这时候还有这么一滴，柱间抹去之后，手指摩擦了一下，那点湿润也就没有了。  
　　  
　　他低声念诵着加奈的名字，手上已经包裹了查克拉，那手眼见着要插入到他的心脏里。  
　　  
　　扉间来到柱间的房门外，静听着里面的声音。他原本正在书房里查看着木叶来的信件，看看加奈是否有了消息，但是蜜豆传了消息过来，他忧心柱间，最终还是来到房门外。但是，没想到入耳的却是柱间跟蜜豆聊起的旧事。  
　　  
　　他不敢泄露自己的声音，否则，若是柱间觉察到他，恐怕又要恨他连一点自由都不给，还要偷听这样的旧事。  
　　  
　　他心里知道，柱间和斑在后来已经感情甚笃，两人之间的情谊不是他这样的人可以多言的，他也曾经想过，或许柱间和斑也就这样度过一世，不甘之余，也是无可奈何。  
　　  
　　而如今听在耳里，却还是能够感觉到妒火在心里燃烧着。他禁不起回想起昨天同柱间的缠绵，终究又是一场幻梦，他永远只是个连宇智波泉奈都比不了的局外人。  
　　  
　　而如今，在柱间的心里面，他甚至连兄弟都不是。  
　　  
　　就在扉间在嗔怨中反复纠缠的时候，蜜豆从屋子里出来，她一走出就看到了神情不定的扉间，神情还是有些不安。扉间回过神，让她站在一旁，继续屏息听着屋子里的动静。他听着柱间简短的几句话，心里忐忑不安，他所能做的，也只是尽自己的可能冲进去，阻拦在柱间的面前。  
　　  
　　他将自己的速度发挥到极致，当蜜豆还没有意识到发生了什么的时候，扉间冲入了房间里，他伸手拽住柱间的手，怒道：“兄长，你在做什么傻事！快点住手！”  
　　  
　　他的态度甚至是气急败坏的，他根本没有办法想象，他费尽了所有的心思与可能，只是为了让柱间能够活下去。可是如今……柱间竟然打算自戮？  
　　  
　　不，他不准许！  
　　  
　　扉间就像疯了一样，他想要拽住柱间的双手，可是柱间就像是意料之中一样，他向后退去，包裹着查克拉的手向着心口的位置切去。  
　　  
　　扉间扑了上去，尽管他干扰到了柱间的动作，可是柱间的手还是切到了那里，和服下就像是被利刃切开了那样，鲜血溢出。  
　　  
　　“不——！”  
　　  
　　扉间撕心裂肺的喊着，他的声音已经超越了人身体所能发出的极限，就连眼眶都瞪大到撕裂眼角的地步。他的眼角淌着血，让他的面孔显得无比的狰狞。他颤抖着手想要捂住柱间的伤口，但是这时的柱间异常坚决的推开他的手。  
　　  
　　“兄长，我求求你……我求求你……”扉间大脑一片空白，他此刻能做的也只有无比卑微的哭求着柱间，“不要离开我……活下去。”  
　　  
　　“……不。”柱间用尽所有的力气吐出这个词，他甚至不愿意多看此时的扉间，只想闭上自己的眼睛，沉入那黑暗之中。  
　　  
　　扉间几乎陷入到疯狂之中，他只能以最本能的方式去捂住柱间的伤口，脑子里只剩下一个念头：柱间要抛下他去到斑的那边。  
　　  
　　“兄长！兄长——！”他嘶喊着，一并进来的蜜豆看到他慌乱的模样，直接接手了他的工作，颤抖着手给柱间解开了和服，直接用名贵的布料替柱间堵住了伤口。柱间心脏旁边的位置，让他的查克拉给切开了两寸长的伤口。蜜豆终究是见识过风浪的人，在乱世的时候，也曾经学过包扎伤口的知识，现在正好派上了用场。  
　　  
　　扉间脸色煞白，他死死盯着自己手里的血，就像是从未见过一般。明明已经倾注了一切心力，却为什么得到了这样的结果？他不明白！  
　　  
　　然而，当目光转到柱间苍白却安详的面孔时，扉间只感觉到一耳光打在自己的脸上，柱间以摆脱视作解脱，他到底是做错了吗？  
　　  
　　他可以以身谢罪，可是他的兄长可以醒过来吗？  
　　  
　　扉间的身体僵硬得厉害，此时没有办法的蜜豆只能带着哭腔吼了出来：“扉间大人，请您将千手香大人请过来！柱间大人垂危！”  
　　  
　　她的眼泪流了下来，光是看着她自己满手的鲜血，她就觉得手抖不已，可是也深知这个时刻，她不可以有一丝一毫的失误，否则柱间的性命就像是风中之烛。扉间在她的吼声之中，也终于恢复了神智，他飞快的寻来了千手香，刚喝点姜汤出了身汗的千手香听到柱间自尽未遂的消息，又出了一身的冷汗。她匆匆赶到房间里，为柱间缝合了伤口，这样的皮肉伤倒是她的专长，比起柱间那个久久不能痊愈的身体亏损，她应付这个反而得心应手。她用查克拉丝线串在针中，一点点将柱间撕裂开的血管缝合好，这样的神乎其技，倘若身体好的话，柱间只要几天就能够痊愈。但是考虑到柱间的身体亏损，她又抽出了扉间的许多血，为柱间输入，昏迷过去的柱间并不知道三人为他牵肠挂肚，这时候他的思绪仿佛飘飞了许久。  
　　  
　　离开了这间屋子，甚至是这间院子，来到了林中。  
　　  
　　他不知为何，看到了他牵挂萦怀的女儿，她看起来灰头土脸，却又精神奕奕，她显然是在山中寻觅着什么，当看到有屋舍的顶时，她面露出喜色，一路小跑了过来。  
　　  
　　四十一  
　　  
　　刚刚抽了血的扉间面无人色，而正在擦拭着手上鲜血的千手香面色凝重，她的手还在隐隐颤抖着，就在刚才，她耗尽了自己所有的意志才确保自己的手没有一丝一毫的颤抖。  
　　  
　　她承担不起那个代价，她没法面对柱间死去这个结果。而到此刻，她终于可以放下心里的重担，来面对导致这一切发生的原因。  
　　  
　　她紧握着自己颤抖的手，转头看着扉间。她瞪视着这个男人，扉间的脸色难看得吓人，眼角的撕裂上还带着血痂，带血的痕迹顺延着脸颊直到下颌。她紧咬着自己的牙根，不知道该怎么痛斥他的所作所为。就在昨天，扉间还同柱间发生了关系，这让她没法不把今天发生的事情联想起来，她离开了这间屋子，向着外面而去，当看到扉间还愣神的时候，她忍不住压低声音吼道：“你还留在这里做什么，你站在这里，他更不会醒过来！”  
　　  
　　扉间的脸色更难看了，他最后看了一眼柱间的神色，跟着千手香离开，门外的蜜豆低着头进来收拾着余下杂乱的东西。她心头还在颤抖着，当众人都离开之后，她能做的事情也只有跪在柱间的床头暗自祈祷着，她希望柱间能够醒来，她希望加奈小姐能够早日回来……  
　　  
　　千手香带着扉间离开屋子，她隐忍着自己的怒气，但是为了不打扰柱间的安静，她一直走到了廊上，才忍不住回头对扉间说道：“现在这个结果，你满意了？逼死你的亲兄长，让他到自戮这个地步，千手扉间你干的好事！”  
　　  
　　扉间看着她，感觉她所说的一切距离自己那么遥远：“你说什么？你……”他随后反应过来，想起柱间在屋子里说的那些话，他倒情愿千手香说的是真的，他的兄长是因为他而死，而不是去为了见斑那个男人。于是，他后退了一步，说道：“是，是我逼死了兄长。你怪我就好了。”  
　　  
　　千手香目眦欲裂，她狠狠拽着扉间的衣服，怒吼道：“千手扉间，你还有没有一点人性！你的兄长还在那里躺着，你怎么能说出这样的话！”  
　　  
　　“如果我有人性，又怎么会走到今天这一步……”扉间以异常的冷静轻声说道，“我知道兄长躺在那里，我都知道……如果他走了，那么……我也会以死谢罪的。到时候，你想说什么都可以。”  
　　  
　　千手香看着他，说道：“扉间，你根本无可救药。”  
　　  
　　扉间索性将这点默认了，他穿过千手香，向着自己的房间走去，心里却还在回荡着柱间在屋子里说的话，他心中是多么嫉恨那个已经在九泉之下的男人！为什么，他可以这样占据他兄长的内心，而他什么都没法拥有……他的兄长，在看到那件和服之后，就萌生了死志，他做的任何事情，对他的兄长有影响吗？  
　　  
　　就算有，那相比较斑，他根本不值得一提！  
　　  
　　扉间踉踉跄跄的回到屋子里，他感觉到自己已经败了，早在很多年前，他就输给了那个男人，如今他就是做得再多，都不过是枉然。  
　　  
　　而这些事情，就算跟千手香讲，她也不会明白。他只能肚子吞饮这失败的苦涩，让她那么想，至少他在他人眼中也不是一无所有。  
　　  
　　很快是夜晚的时候了，因为柱间的行为，这间宅子里一阵鸡飞狗跳。负责内务的蜜豆调度的着人，不停的支使着他们，准备热水、准备干净的纱布，准备干净静谧的房间，大家或多或少都看到柱间那张苍白的面孔，还有扉间惨无人色的面容，心中都不禁惴惴不安起来。他们都是木叶人氏，都以身为木叶人而自豪着，也都比常人更理解，千手柱间这四个字的意义。  
　　  
　　在那件惨事之后，大家都猜想着柱间或许活不长了，而担心起柱间死后，木叶的安宁——毕竟，其他四影都忌惮着这位资历最长的火影，如果柱间走了，那么显然乱世也即将来临。  
　　  
　　而当急救结束之后，众人也都是身心俱疲。  
　　  
　　侍女们休息的时候，都是待在仆人的房间里，再派出一个人守着玄关，虽然会拜访这里的人实在是少数，基本上也都是没什么活计。  
　　  
　　可是，今天夜里，倒有些不寻常了起来。  
　　  
　　明明已经是深夜时分，但是大门却被拍响了，来的人很急切，拍门的声音一声接过一声，因为宅子处在深山里，一时显得有些瘆人。守夜的侍女披上了外套，接近着门外，她小声问了声：“是谁呀？”  
　　  
　　“是我！加奈！”门外的人大声喊道，中气十足。  
　　  
　　侍女吓了一跳，心里却忐忑起来，加奈小姐可不是这样的作风，她说话也不会这样的粗鲁，她将信将疑，还是打开了玄关的门，心里却打定主意，如果是歹人的话，有扉间、千手香坐镇也绝不会有什么问题。  
　　  
　　玄关处的灯笼照亮了门口的人，门口站着个脸上涂着灰的小男孩，头发看起来像是用刀裁过，东翘起来一撮，看起来乱糟糟的，只有那双眼睛在黑夜里亮得有些吓人。  
　　  
　　“哎呀，你是谁啊！”她大声喊了起来。  
　　  
　　门口的男孩跳起脚来：“说了，是我是我！”男孩好像想起自己脸上还抹着灰，于是从口袋里掏出干净得不像是他有的东西，往脸上一阵擦，等擦干净之后，就看清了精致秀气的五官，依稀辨认起来，可不就是加奈吗？  
　　  
　　侍女一下子哭了起来，她嚷道：“加奈小姐回来了！”  
　　  
　　加奈站在门口，有些手足无措，看着一众人涌上来，对她浑身上下捏弄了一番，她都忍不住要发火了，还是红着眼睛的蜜豆过来安抚了她，说道：“加奈小姐，洗个澡，换身衣服，然后就去看看你母亲吧。”  
　　  
　　听她说到了柱间，加奈一下子安分了起来，她带着期冀问着：“我母亲病怎么样了？”  
　　  
　　但是，蜜豆的神情让她心里觉得不安起来，蜜豆也并没有多说什么，她只是摸了摸加奈有些硬的头发，说道：“小姐，先弄干净，吃饱了再说，柱间大人现在还没醒过来。”  
　　  
　　并不是睡着了，只是还没醒过来，这时候的加奈还不明白她的意思。  
　　  
　　等她吃饱了，换了身衣服，被蜜豆带着去见守在柱间房间外的扉间、千手香时，看着两个大人有别于记忆里的憔悴，加奈的心一下子就慌张了起来，她忐忑不安的问道：“香姨，我母亲怎么样了？他还好吗？”她拉着千手香的袖子，言语中带着自己都不明白的慌张，千手香只是说道：“你母亲还没有醒过来，你先看看他。”  
　　  
　　她这是才明白蜜豆话的意思，眼睛也跟着红了起来。她忽然醒悟到，为什么大家都不质问她为何在这里，为什么也不责备她的不听话，反而直接让她来看柱间。  
　　  
　　柱间要活不成了！  
　　  
　　她下意识这样想到，心里难过得不行，可是此时她只能强忍着眼泪，看千手香点亮柱间屋子里的灯。她忍不住跪在柱间的床前，然后看着柱间苍白的面容，如果不是实在是欠缺血色，或许她会以为柱间只是沉沉睡了过去。加奈忍耐不住，掀开了被子，看看柱间的手，她伸手摸了进去，发现柱间的手比自己离开时还要瘦弱一些，这让她一时神色都慌张起来，只能用求救一样的神情看着千手香。  
　　  
　　“我母亲……没有事情的吧……”她有些惶恐，只希望医术最好的千手香能给自己一个安心的答复，但是千手香还是沉默了一会，才说道：“你母亲这样厉害的人，只要他想活就能没事。”  
　　  
　　言下之意，柱间不想活，谁也没法救他。  
　　  
　　如今加奈已经不是听不出来话里意思的人了，她在外流浪了这么久，辛辛苦苦找到这个地方，自然是吃了无数的苦头。听懂了千手香的言下之意，她更觉得难过了，只能低声在柱间耳边说道：“妈妈，你不要丢下我，加奈好不容易找过来，你不要丢下我。”  
　　  
　　她声音凄楚，稚嫩的声音让千手香鼻间一酸，忍不住捂着口鼻背过身去。  
　　  
　　加奈低声在柱间耳边又说道：“妈妈，我有好多话想要跟你说，你千万醒过来，不然没有人听我的故事了。那些故事，我就只讲给你。”  
　　  
　　她也没有其他的办法，只能尽一个女儿最大的努力，将那些心里的话尽数讲给柱间听。千手香看她越说越伤心，怕她伤了身体，就劝说道：“你半夜找过来，一定累得厉害，我让蜜豆给你准备房间，你好好休息，明天再来看你母亲，好不好？”  
　　  
　　加奈摇了摇头，低声说：“我要陪母亲，有我陪着他，母亲一定会醒过来看我的。”她的话语里有孩子气的笃定，千手香拿她没有办法，就让蜜豆将床铺在柱间的身边，让加奈陪着柱间。  
　　  
　　她走出房间里，纸隔扇里还亮着如豆的灯火，加奈待在房间里，隐约能听到她的声音从房间里传来，过了一会儿之后，那声音就低了下来，断断续续就没有了。  
　　  
　　加奈不知道的是，千手香和扉间都守在房间外面，他们担心柱间出了什么意外，半点也不敢离开。  
　　  
　　扉间失去了许多血，他颓然坐在角落，脸色灰败，千手香看着他这个模样，又可怜他，又暗恨着他。  
　　  
　　如果不是扉间，或许柱间也不会走到这一步，然而，他们多年的朋友，那些情感也仍旧还在。她的怨恨里，未尝没有惋惜的意思。在木叶刚正不阿，堪称智囊的一个人，到了晚年的时候，也做出这样昏聩的事情，还把事情做得这样难看，让人怎么不唏嘘。  
　　  
　　她低声说道：“如果柱间走了，那么你也不能跟着去。你要给加奈还债，如果柱间走了，我就把一切事情的根由都告诉她，让她明白她敬爱的叔叔是一个怎样人面兽心的存在。你欠她的，你每一样都要还，她还是千手家的女儿，木叶人人羡慕的公主，你如果敢撒手，我就算是用尽一生所学，也要把你从死神那里拽过来。”  
　　  
　　她的话一字一句的从牙根里挤出来，就像是最恶毒的诅咒一样，扉间麻木地听完，人仿佛还在梦中一样。  
　　  
　　千手香见他没有回神，也不再多说，她找了一处地方坐下，目光跟扉间空洞的眼神落在同一处地方——房间里那唯一亮着的烛光。  
　　  
　　这一夜都不知道如何过去，只有忐忑不安、悔恨不已的人。  
　　  
　　千手香的医术还是奏效了，当伤口缝合好后，柱间醒过来是早晚的事情。木遁的身体，在查克拉灌输下，很快就有了起色了，但是加奈很担心为柱间输入查克拉的千手扉间，一再的劝他要不要休息一下，碍于加奈年纪太小，不该知道那么多丑陋的事情，千手香隐忍着，也附和着加奈。  
　　  
　　虽然扉间后来休息了一阵，但是柱间还是有了不少的起色，当过去一天之后，守在他身边的加奈恨不得把这个好消息告诉屋子里的所有人——柱间醒过来了。  
　　  
　　千手香为此松了口气，也终于可以放下这两天的重担好好休息去了，而扉间也在精神放松之后晕了过去，被蜜豆安置在其他的屋子里，只剩下加奈陪在柱间的身边。她看着柱间胸口的绷带，心里带着疑问，却不知道该不该问出口，只能守在柱间的身边眼巴巴的看着他。  
　　  
　　“妈妈，我能找过来，真的很不容易。”她说着儿时才用的称呼，语气依稀还是那时候奶声奶气的样子，“我走了好远的路，还走错过方向……吃了很多的苦才找过来的。你不要不理我，醒来看看我好不好？”她低声撒着娇，带着两分祈愿。她这一路上正如她所说的那样，充满了艰辛坎坷，她都不知道自己是怎么熬下来的，也深知自己从前的生活是多么的幸福与惬意，从来都没有直面过这个世界的残酷。  
　　  
　　起初，她是没有觉察到信是让人代写的，但是当信那段吐露的内容越多，这种感觉就越鲜明。她是了解自己母亲的，他如今已经不再爱说那么多的话，只会叮嘱她要乖，要听话，虽然冷淡了些，可是她这几年已经习惯了。会同她絮叨着周遭环境的，反而像是其他的人代笔。当发现有人代笔的时候，她的心就乱了起来，禁不住想是谁在替母亲代笔，母亲是病得没法口述信笺了吗？那些想法让她一整天都没个安宁。最后，她带着信离开了水户那里，根据着信里的蛛丝马迹一直寻找到这里。  
　　  
　　这期间里有种种的不易，她知道了女孩子在外面讨生活不容易，而剥除她的那些身份，也从没有人将她当做一回事，她得割断自己的长发，变成男孩子的模样，一路朝着这里而来。  
　　  
　　她已经没那么天真了，可是心中对柱间的牵挂却不曾改变。  
　　  
　　加奈伸手握着柱间瘦了的手，低声说道：“母亲，你看看我啊。”  
　　  
　　她语气带了些哽咽，也不知道是不是她的错觉，她感觉到手心里有手指在勾动着。  
　　  
　　她猛地回过神，才发现一切都不是自己的错觉，她看到柱间颤动的手，然后抬头看着身边的人，柱间此时睁开了眼睛，那双眼睛好像还在熟悉着房间的光亮，最后当柱间适应之后，那视线落在了加奈的身上，他低声呼唤了一声：“加奈……”  
　　  
　　声音沙哑得厉害，可是对于加奈来说，却是天大的喜讯，她又哭又笑：“母亲，你醒过来了，你快吓死我了。”  
　　  
　　她说着，就抹着眼泪，然后听到柱间回答她：“你也吓死我了。”  
　　  
　　加奈听了之后，忍不住笑，笑声里还是有泪珠从她脸上滚落下来。  
　　  
　　他们都把对方吓坏了，但是好在，她又跟柱间在一块了。  
　　  
　　四十二  
　　  
　　柱间从没想过，梦还真的有成真的一天，他梦见了自己的加奈找了过来，结果，在梦里被哭声吵闹得不行时，睁开眼就看到了他的女孩。  
　　  
　　他一开始还没有认出她来，印象里，他的女孩就像是个漂亮的洋娃娃，眉目精致，性情里有柔软懂事的地方，但是被斑惯坏了，多少有些调皮。现在这个跪坐在他面前的人，根本就是个假小子了，就连小鹤、晴树的头发都比她的要周正，哪个女孩子会像她这样，头发各自在脑袋上支棱起来，看起来还觉得十分扎手，他觉得这模样看起来还有些眼熟，于是眯起眼睛看了看，忽然发现……原来最像斑的人是加奈这个女儿。  
　　  
　　怎么会像斑呢，他想到这里就开始为她的前程担忧起来，像斑的话可就很难找到夫家了。  
　　  
　　他这里思绪胡乱飘飞着，加奈就轻声跟他说：“母亲，你胸口的伤是怎么回事？”她小心翼翼地问着，生怕惹得柱间不高兴了。  
　　  
　　柱间抬眼看她发红的眼睛，心里有些歉疚，他该怎么跟她解释，难道要对她说，因为他不想活了，所以就动手自尽？这样的话说出口，他的加奈恐怕要伤心极了。  
　　  
　　于是柱间沉默了，他闭上了眼睛，用疲惫来掩饰不想吐露真相的心情，加奈看他疲倦极了的样子，也不多说了，只是握紧着他的手，说道：“母亲，是不是我吵着你了？我什么都不说了，我们一起休息吧。”说着，她靠在一旁，打算陪伴着柱间休息，柱间轻轻嗯了一声。  
　　  
　　但是，他们两个人的气氛没有维持多久，那边恢复些元气的千手香就带着伤药过来复诊。  
　　  
　　加奈守在一旁的时候，千手香还觉得有些不自在，劝说道：“加奈，到时候又是伤口又是血，你先回避一下。”  
　　  
　　加奈有些不太乐意，她想要陪着柱间，还是柱间开口道：“听你香姨的话……回头你要回信给水户……让她放心……你知道，你水户阿姨有多着急你吗？”  
　　  
　　说到水户，加奈心里涌起了歉疚，她算是辜负了水户对待自己的情谊，更别说让她在外奔波寻找自己这么久。她一直都在躲着木叶的人，生怕他们将自己带回木叶关起来，不让她看柱间的情况，为此她还多吃了不少苦头，好在这一切如今都有了回报。  
　　  
　　说服了加奈，柱间和千手香两个人待在屋子里。  
　　  
　　千手香先喂柱间吃了些药，柱间没有拒绝，他乖乖吞服下药后，重新躺回在枕头上。千手香这时才说道：“你这次，真是做得够决绝，都已经到了自尽的地步。”她平静的陈述这件事情，完全听不出来她当时慌乱到极点的情态，那些惶恐，那些担忧，如今都被她藏在心底，她甚至不想再去回味。  
　　  
　　柱间沉默了起来，现在他反而后怕起来，加奈是在他自尽之后才来到的，如果他没有被千手香救回，那么他的女孩来到这里的时候，只能看到白色的灯笼和飘飞的白幡，看到停着他尸首的棺木，还有落空的亲情。他的女孩儿会怎么想？他害怕了起来，想想都不禁为此感觉到恐惧，他不畏惧死亡，甚至也接受了自己女儿死在外面，可是他却不希望加奈的绝望是他亲手赋予的。  
　　  
　　看着柱间的神情，千手香明白他意识到这件事情的严重性，她轻声说道：“柱间，你但凡还有心，就该知道……你差点伤了她。她如果知道真相，会多么的悲伤……”  
　　  
　　柱间咳嗽了一声，感觉到胸口的伤口因为咳嗽而闷闷作痛，千手香掀开被子，替他查看着伤口，确定伤口没有迸裂，才继续说道：“柱间，你想好怎么同她解释吗？她如今已经不再是一个孩子了，能找到这里来，已经足够说明她不愧是你和斑的孩子，她一个人面临了外界的考验，一步步找到这里。你应该尊重她，就像尊重一名成人那样。”  
　　  
　　柱间睁开眼，看着屋子里的天花板，说道：“我明白……我都明白。”  
　　  
　　千手香说道：“她找过来，我也很高兴。因为我觉得，你得救了……柱间。她会是你的希望。”  
　　  
　　柱间转过头看着千手香，她迎着目光笑了起来：“你还不明白吗？她从前什么都不知道，而如今，她付出了这么多代价，只是为了来见你，这样的愿望，你忍心不回应她吗？”她说着，握住了柱间的手，在她的眼中，柱间眉宇间那衰败的死气终于烟消云散了，只要他肯醒来，那么一切就都还有挽救的价值。  
　　  
　　柱间不说话，半晌才答道：“我不知道你在说什么。”  
　　  
　　然而，他是明白的。当他选择醒来的那一刻，也就意味着，他的死志消散了。  
　　  
　　他此刻满心的愧疚，又怎么肯忍心撒手而去，将加奈一个人留在这个世界上。柱间对此无可奈何，却又只能默默接受，这或许就是命运他开的玩笑，在给予他深刻的绝望后，又将一丝希望放入到他的掌心之中，他此刻能做的也就只有将它紧握，不让它再度消逝。  
　　  
　　“等我好一些，我会把一些事情告诉加奈的。”柱间轻声说道，“她的确长大了，我不该把她还当成小孩子……只是，她本可以晚些长大的，都是因为我这个母亲太不称职了。也许她的父亲正在怨怪我呢。”  
　　  
　　千手香说道：“少胡思乱想了。她父亲已经死了，现在有资格责备、怨怪你的人，也只剩下她一个人，她是个善良的孩子，会明白你的苦衷的。”  
　　  
　　她说着又替柱间料理了其他的事情，这才从房间里出去，门口加奈已经在眼巴巴地等着，看到她出来，又问了一句：“母亲情况怎么样了？”  
　　  
　　千手香摸了摸她有些扎手的头发，说道：“别担心，你母亲坚强着呢。”  
　　  
　　对于她来说，最需要忧心的地方已经过去了，之后所迎来的，应该是新的一天。  
　　  
　　柱间的伤势以喜人的速度恢复了起来，加奈每天在他的身边殷勤照料着。不知道是不是头发还短的缘故，加奈如今更习惯穿起男孩子的衣服，蜜豆随着她的性格给她买了许多，乍一看起来，好像是个假小子一样在柱间的面前忙前忙后。在柱间的眼里，此时的加奈甚至让他有时会出神，实在是太像斑了，他从来没想到过，加奈眉眼张开了之后，会像斑多一些。  
　　  
　　扉间倒是一直没有露面，柱间的自尽对他打击很大，他根本没法接受自己的兄长在自己面前求死的事情，这件事情就像是一桩致命的打击，将扉间的精气神一并从他的身躯里抽了出来。而且，为了让柱间恢复，他献出了不少的血和查克拉，虽然身体可以恢复，但是这颓然的姿态始终留在他的身上，当加奈奇怪他不露面，而忍不住拜访他的时候，甚至因为扉间房间里不透气的灰尘的味道而隐隐有些吃惊。  
　　  
　　毕竟，在加奈的记忆里，扉间一向是个爱干净的人，行事也利落果决，从来没有这样颓废的时候。  
　　  
　　更让她奇怪的，还是扉间自从她来到之后，就一次也没有探望柱间，而是沉寂在房间里，和他过去心心念念的态度，可以说是天壤之别。  
　　  
　　如今，柱间康复了许多，她总算有时间来叫扉间一同家庭聚会。  
　　  
　　她敲响了扉间的房门，然后听到了屋子里扉间的声音：“谁？”  
　　  
　　“是我，扉间叔叔。”她大方应声，然后推门进入了。  
　　  
　　房间里的扉间坐在背光的地方，让加奈心里觉得有些不安，她开口道：“扉间叔叔，您怎么了？是不是身体不舒服？”她边说着，边小大人一样的将窗户都推开，让屋子外的阳光都能照射进房间里。阳光洒入在室内，空气中的浮尘漂浮着，加奈打了个喷嚏，说道：“扉间叔叔，您房间都要生蘑菇了，还不快出去晒晒太阳。”她说着就来到扉间的面前要拽她起来，可是当扉间看到她的面孔时，忽然瞳孔收缩了起来，他下意识挥开了加奈，低吼道：“别碰我！”  
　　  
　　他和加奈两个人都愣住了，扉间看着自己面前修着短发的女孩子，他没有想到，只是改变了头发，将额头和眉毛露出来，头发直接修短，这个女孩子就变成了记忆里他最厌恶的那个人。  
　　  
　　多少的时间里，他跟随在自己兄长的背后，看着他跟那个宇智波族的少年玩耍，虽然加奈的眉眼还稚嫩，可是怎么看都和那个男人相似了七八成。  
　　  
　　他靠在墙壁上，心里想着：是的，她可是他的女儿，又怎么会不相像呢？  
　　  
　　他心中喟叹一声，低声说道：“对不起，加奈，是我反应过激了。”他用手掩着自己的眼睛，他是真的无法释怀柱间与斑的关系，以至于他现在心中依旧憎厌着那个男人，甚至无法接受和他容貌相似的加奈。  
　　  
　　加奈听他莫名的道歉，于是摇了摇头，说道：“扉间叔叔，我们还是去前厅吧，母亲今天能起身用饭了。”她话语里带着兴奋与快乐，她再度伸手去拉拽着扉间，这会扉间顺着她的意思站起来，但是当加奈松开手之后，他的眉间还是闪过一丝嫌恶。扉间能感觉到，他心中的某些事物在发酵，他没法不把柱间的康复和加奈的模样联系起来。  
　　  
　　他的兄长之前还恨不得自尽而死，如今却愿意为了和斑容貌相似的加奈而活着，那么他所做的这么多，真的只是把柱间往死路上逼吗？他所做的这一切，对于柱间而言真的是毫无意义吗？  
　　  
　　那么多日夜里的心力交瘁，那么多日夜里的忏悔愧疚，全都抵不过这张和斑类似的脸。  
　　  
　　尽管，扉间的心里在否定这个荒唐的念头，可是跟在加奈身后的他，眼中闪烁着的是挣扎与矛盾。  
　　  
　　他和加奈来到了前厅，柱间真的如加奈所说的那样，坐在桌子之后，他正低头跟蜜豆说着话，抬头就看到扉间挣扎的神情。柱间眉头一皱，直接将加奈喊过来，说道：“加奈，坐在我的身边。”  
　　  
　　加奈欢天喜地的坐在柱间的身旁，她看着扉间颓废的模样，笑着说：“扉间叔叔，你回头可要把胡子刮一刮了。”  
　　  
　　扉间低声应了，看起来还是情绪不高，柱间看他眉间的阴郁，又回头微笑的抚摸着加奈的头发，说道：“好了，就你名堂多。”  
　　  
　　他说完，低声咳嗽了两声，千手香给他递了药瓶，让他服下里面的两粒药，柱间有些怪她为什么要这时候递药给自己，千手香生怕他忘记吃药，于是又跟加奈叮嘱一句：“你母亲年纪大了，记性不好，以后你就要替他记着吃药的时间。”  
　　  
　　加奈满口称是，千手香又说道：“你母亲还喜欢你叔叔给他偷酒喝，这个你也要盯紧一点。”  
　　  
　　“阿香！”柱间这时瞪了她一眼，并不是小打小闹的瞪视，甚至含着凛冽的杀意，千手香却还是迎着他的目光，脸上的笑容不变，“加奈，你来得正好。”  
　　  
　　一旁的扉间脸都苍白了，只有加奈还奇怪为什么桌上的气氛紧张了起来。这时候，是蜜豆起来说了一句：“诸位大人都到齐了，我让她们上菜了。”  
　　  
　　她的话让房间里的气氛一松，加奈看着眼前的三个大人，她有些奇怪的皱起眉头，却又不明白千手香的意思，只能伸手握着柱间的手，好找到一丝的支撑，柱间拍了拍她的手背，示意并没有什么，一顿饭也就这样的平静度过。  
　　

　　四十三

　　对于加奈这样的孩子而言，这顿饭或许也只是气氛奇怪，她印象里的大人们都是绷着一张并不真心的笑脸，说着一些闲话。扉间是如此，千手香也是如此，就连在一旁侍奉的蜜豆也是如此，真正没有身边变化的，或许只有她身旁的母亲吧。

　　每当她抬头看向柱间的时候，柱间都能恰好感觉到她的目光，然后同她露出了一丝微笑，那笑容在他逐渐恢复气色的脸孔上显得格外温润好看，让加奈的心头暖洋洋的。她愿意冒着这样的风险来到这里，也不过就是为了柱间偶尔会露出的笑容。

　　一顿饭度过，她舍不得离开柱间。尽管这两日她都是守在柱间身旁的，可是相对于她在外吃的苦头，这些陪伴还不足以弥补她的缺憾。柱间带着她回到房间里，蜜豆亦步亦趋的跟着，随着他们进屋之后，麻利地点上烛光，又去泡了茶水，放在几案上。柱间的身体还没有完全康复，身体坐直没有气力，也是蜜豆取来了手撑架在他的身旁，就连垫子都是更软和的。

　　这样将柱间照料得无微不至，加奈立刻同她道谢，说道：“谢谢蜜豆姨姨。”

　　“小姐，您言重了，我就在外面，如果有需要，您和大人就喊我进来。”蜜豆嘱咐了一声，就将空间让给柱间和他的女儿。

　　“母亲，今天真的全好了吗？”加奈低声问着，她最牵挂的莫过于这件事情，一想到柱间的身体，她就忍不住掰着手指，“您都离开木叶好久了，好了些没？”她其实最想询问的，还是柱间胸口的伤处，可是当她问过千手香的时候，又被她搪塞着，她说“这件事情你得问你母亲”，于是这问题就憋在她的心里。

　　但凡什么事情，一旦需要她的母亲告知她，在她的认知里，都是和那些残酷的事情挂钩的。她父兄的死就是如此，她花费了许久的事情，才经由柱间告诉她，告诉她父兄再也不会回来了，从此在她的心中留下了深深的烙印。

　　而如今，柱间胸口的伤也要他才能告知？

　　她不禁有些害怕，甚至在睡前都不敢多想。如今，她总算积攒了足够的勇气，打算旁敲侧击的问出来。

　　柱间看着她惴惴不安的神色，伸手摸着她的头发，那微微刺手的感觉让他忍不住一笑，仿佛是被唤醒了什么美好的记忆。他看着加奈，说道：“没有全好，可是确实是在一点点的康复。加奈，你不要着急，母亲会好起来的。你就耐心的在这里多待些日子，你喜欢这里的景色吗？”

　　“喜欢。这里就像家里那么漂亮。”加奈如实回答道，但是这里终究是外面，和家里不同。

　　“那就好。”柱间轻声说道，“你再陪我待这里一阵子，你不是有许多故事没有跟我讲吗？你这次真是太淘气了，害得你水户姨跑了许多地方，等回去的时候，我就要让你给她赔罪了。到时候，你跟我讲的故事，也要罚你给她再讲一遍。”

　　加奈听他这么说，忍不住吃吃笑了起来，她知道这是柱间不怪她的意思，于是也不坐在柱间的对面，而是爬到柱间的身边，一边搂着他的胳膊撒娇，一边讲着她离开水户家之后的事情。

　　她从来都没有跑过这么多的地方，见过那么多的人。一开始，大家看她是穿着精致的小姑娘，都想要将她拐走，好在他们不知道她也是一名小忍者，她可以迅速地爬上一棵树，然后荡秋千一样的跑走。打从她遇到坏人之后，她就知道自己是个女孩子，不大安全，于是她用苦无削断了养了好久的头发，然后上路了。

　　她说着，吐了吐舌头：“一开始啊，我还差点把头发剃秃了，这些天总算长好了。”她心有余悸的摸着自己的头发，一个头发长长短短的小乞丐肯定没什么人想要拐走，她仗着这层伪装，不仅避过了坏人，也逃过了木叶忍者的眼睛。毕竟，在大家的印象里，她都是在千手家娇生惯养下长大的，哪有那么多花样，更别说让自己变得那么难看。

　　柱间看着她的头发，笑容更深了，他仿佛能看到自己的女孩子在街道上摸爬滚打的样子，明明十分狼狈，却让他这个做母亲的觉得心头宽慰。就算没有他的帮助，他的女儿也能把自己照顾地那么好。

　　就在这个时候，加奈搂着柱间的胳膊轻声说道：“母亲，你不知道我有多想你。”

　　她这话说得有些动情了，她又缓缓讲着自己在路上的见闻。有无家可归的浪荡女，有相依为命的兄妹俩，有好心的阿婆，也有坏心眼的吝啬鬼……她一路跌跌撞撞，也算见到了世间的人情冷暖，以前的她还在为了母亲不关注她而委屈落泪，如今想起来，她惊觉自己是多么的幸福。

　　“母亲，至少我还有你。”她小声说着，“他们叫我小乞儿的时候，我一点也不难过。我照着信上描绘的场景，找了好几个地方了，总算找对了。就是来的时候，走在山道里，我还在祈祷你千万要在这里，不然……我就没有力气再去下一家了。母亲，我只有你了。”她轻声呢喃着，有些痴态，显然有些在外的事情，她心里觉得苦，却选择不告诉柱间，只能在点滴的话语里，把希望寄托在柱间的身上。

　　柱间感觉到自己的心都要因此而裂开了，他搂着加奈，胸口处的伤口隐隐作痛，好像是在提醒他，就在加奈来之前，他做了一个多么不负责的选择。他心中的苦闷，最终在看到那些旧时衣裳爆发了，那些衣服依旧如记忆里那般崭新，只是身边的人不在了，他满心的物是人非，只想奔赴到九泉之下同人谢罪。

　　而如今，加奈到了他的身边，正如同千手香说的那样，加奈只有他了，他的女儿如果少了他可怎么办，扉间难道靠得住吗？想起扉间的反应，他根本没法确定这点。

　　“我这样不称职的母亲……”他叹了口气，然后拍了拍加奈的肩膀，“我有时候也不知道该怎么做，加奈，我的女儿。”加奈不知道该怎么接话，只能笨拙的握着柱间的手，“我很多时候会想起你父亲，如果他还在就好了……如果你的哥哥们还在就好了……如果……”他犹豫着没有吐露辉夜的名字，不想在加奈的心中剜上一刀，辉夜是独属于他一个人的憾恨，是他花费那么多年都没办法弥补的遗憾，他喃喃自语：“有时，我真的太贪心了。”

　　“母亲……都过去了，以后有我陪着你。”加奈低声说着，“哥哥们做的事情，我都能做的。他们都以为我是男孩子……”

　　“胡闹……”柱间有些无奈，又有些心疼，“这头发不准剪了，你父亲要是看到你这样，不知道该多心疼你的头发。”

　　加奈听到这里，吐了吐舌头，乖乖的没有接话。她看柱间的神情柔和，于是就说道：“母亲，那你胸口上的伤……是怎么来的……”

　　她终于把这话问出口了，然后感觉到柱间的身体一瞬间有些僵硬，但是随即，他说道：“那是我自戮时留下的。你怪我，是应该的。”

　　加奈花了好一会，才意识到柱间说了什么，她瞪大了眼睛，根本不敢相信自己的耳朵，她随后意识到，柱间为什么要选择自戮，想到这里，女孩子便觉得锥心刺骨的疼。

　　她才刚说过，母亲不要离开她，结果……她来到的时候，柱间就在生死线上来回一遭吗？

　　加奈心里难过，她颤着声音说道：“母亲，你怎么做这样的傻事！”

　　她的眼睛酸涩的厉害，几乎喘不过气来，她只能深吸几口气，才紧抓着柱间的手臂，说道：“母亲，答应我，别离开我，求你了。”她说到这里时，已经有了哭腔，她在外面吃了再多的苦，都不及柱间这一句话来得伤心，她差一点点就要失去全部的亲人，让她怎么接受这个事实！

　　柱间抱着她，加奈不管不顾的紧紧搂着他，柱间抽了口气，感觉到伤口传来了阵痛，可他心疼着加奈，也不松手，任由她这样抱着。加奈的眼泪浸湿了柱间的衣服，她哭了好一会，才松开柱间。这才反应过来，自己会不会碰到柱间的伤口，于是又稍微解开柱间的领口查看着，当看到那里没有事情后，加奈这才松了口气。

　　她揉着自己的眼睛，说道：“母亲，是不是因为我不乖？如果我乖乖待在水户姨那里，是不是你就没事了……”

　　柱间看着她，慢慢说道：“我总有一天会这么做……但是，若你不在我身边，可能我真的回不来了。加奈，你做得很好……你父亲一定很高兴能看到你这样长大……”他安抚着加奈，让她靠在自己的膝头，然后用手指梳理着她的头发，想来是因为太过疲倦了，加奈终于闭上了眼睛，就此睡了过去。

　　而柱间看着屋子里的如豆摇曳的灯火，一切都像是回到了最开始的时候，他无论心中多么痛恨这腐朽的生命，只要他还牵挂着他的女儿，他就没法潇洒的离开。而加奈……

　　他低头拂开加奈乱糟糟的头发：加奈，她是值得的。

　　他不该辜负她的。

　　柱间轻吐了心中的那口浊气，感觉一直笼罩在心头的阴翳消散了许多。

　　

　　四十四

　　经过那一夜谈话之后，照顾柱间的千手香和蜜豆两个人都发现柱间的精神气越发好了，有了加奈陪伴在柱间的身边，就算是吃药后有了些不良的反应，柱间也会吃些东西，让身体有足够的营养康复。

　　这也让千手香松了口气，她总算不要担忧柱间的身体问题。但是她也没有完全放下的心来，因为如今扉间反而成了状况堪忧的那个人，除了会出来用饭之外，扉间多数时候都待在书房里，处理木叶的事情。

　　他将之前积压的事情，在书房内写好对策，然后让暗部传递给自己的弟子们。

　　但是，光是看到扉间脸色晦暗，眼睛下一层阴翳，就让加奈放心不下，更让她奇怪的是，扉间的样子分明是落在大人们眼中，却没有一个人去关心扉间的身体，这其中透着的古怪让她没法不去在意。而最该关心扉间的柱间，每当她提起时，甚至会回避这个话题，转而去谈些别的事情，让她觉得古怪极了。

　　这个世界上，哪有兄长不关心弟弟的？

　　更何况，柱间的性情比来到这里时都要好了许多。

　　心里记挂着这点的加奈，终究还是敲响了扉间的房门，当得到扉间的应答之后，她就脚步轻快的进到屋子里。扉间看到她，也不意外，只是还低着头处理着案头的文件，加奈看着不透气的屋子，忍不住说道：“扉间叔叔，你也要注意一下休息……最近你的脸色差极了。”

　　“我还好。是谁让你过来这么说的？”扉间忽然问道，“是你母亲吗”当问到柱间时，扉间的眼睛登时一亮，迎着他这么殷勤的目光，加奈只能硬着头皮点头：“是的，是母亲让我来关心你的。他说，你就算是忙着村子里的事情，也要注意一下身体。不然累坏了，香姨又要骂人了。”

　　扉间这时候也完全没考虑这话不似柱间的口吻，他放下了笔，喃喃自语道：“兄长至少还愿意关心我。”

　　“那是当然的，你们是亲兄弟嘛。”

　　“我们是亲兄弟……”扉间的脸色一白，他站起身，想要问清楚柱间是什么意思。为什么关心了他之后，又让加奈说他们是亲兄弟……这是要将之前的种种彻底了断吗？从此，他们就又是兄友弟恭？

　　扉间想到这里，只觉得一股热血涌了上来。

　　他这几日里，为了那一日的事情辗转反侧，心中悔恨、痛苦交织着，他一切的情感都找不到宣泄的出口，他甚至也没法让柱间成为自己的出口。而现在，柱间又向他递了这样的话，让他怎么不思之欲狂，他倒情愿一直沉沦在这样的痛苦里，也好过柱间将一切一笔勾销。

　　那些个日夜，他没法当做没发生。

　　加奈看到扉间的神情变化，那情绪就像是被打翻的调色盘，让人看了只觉得惊恐——一个人哪能在这样短暂的时间里，有这么多复杂的心绪。她只能小心翼翼的问：“扉间叔叔，你怎么了？”她担心自己做错了事情，不然的话，扉间出了意外，她恐怕又要被柱间责备了。

　　“没……我没什么……”扉间只能收拾了心情，他不能把这一切都宣泄在一个女孩子的面前，他当下也不能急着去找柱间，否则整座宅子的人都要知道这件事情了。

　　他花费了些言语，让加奈离开了自己的屋子。然后，他在房间里反复踱步着，他要见柱间，今晚就要见他，等到夜深人静的时候，让柱间把话都同他说个明白。

　　然而，想到这里，他心绪又惨淡起来：柱间如果是想要将一切斩断，他又要如何是好？

　　狼狈地收手？

　　扉间颓然坐在地上，他的良知与欲望交织着，他此刻唯一能做的，也只有紧抓着自己的头发，仿佛这一点疼痛就能给他安慰一样。

　　

　　夜深静悄的时分，柱间屋子里的灯火还亮着，他坐在几案前，借着烛光看着书架上的书籍。刚才，加奈才被蜜豆抱走，那个女孩子赖在他的身边，直到睡着为止，他心疼她这几天都睡在自己身边伸不开手脚，于是就让蜜豆把她背会客房里。

　　他知道今天加奈去找过扉间，以扉间那样的痴狂，若是不找过来才奇怪得很，于是他借着翻书打发着时间，等候着应该会来拜访的人。

　　如今天气已经有些变化了，夜晚上的森林刮着风，这风拍打着窗扉，让这夜徒增了凄迷。柱间的手又翻过一页，随后，就感觉到什么叩响了窗户，不同于风的无礼，这敲击声响了两声就停了，等柱间合上书的时候，身后已经站着形容憔悴的扉间。

　　他手里拎着壶酒，但是他身上带着酒气，看起来已经饮过了许多。

　　柱间看着他，心底都不禁有两分怜悯，他的弟弟不知道什么时候变成了这副鬼模样，站在他面前，却好像是幽魂一样。

　　他再想来，做下这些事情的，不正是他们两个人吗？于是，怜悯之外，更多的是荒唐可笑。

　　倘若父母泉下有知，一定后悔生下他们这对忤逆的兄弟，做下这样人伦不容的事情，然后还各自都有了道理起来。如果让旁人听了，也不知道该怎么笑话。

　　柱间想到这里，终于开口道：“扉间，我要同你说的是，你误会了。我根本就没有让加奈去找你，这一切都是那孩子关心你，去自作了主张，下午她就同我说了，说是看你神色变化，心里不安，于是跑来问我是不是说话惹恼了你。”

　　扉间跪坐在他身后，似乎是真的醉了，就连反应都慢了半拍，他半晌才回答道：“我知道……我事后想来，那不是兄长的语气……兄长才不会对我说话这么客气。不，你根本不会叫加奈来看我，兄长……我是做错了什么？”他真的醉了，语气中还透着几分无知懵懂，让柱间想起了儿时跟在自己身后的那个臭小子。

　　柱间深吸了一口气，眼下可不是回忆的时候。

　　“你哪里都做错了，扉间。”

　　“兄长，你告诉我，斑做对了什么？泉奈做对了什么？那么田岛呢？他甚至是斑的父亲，他又做对了什么？！”扉间的话语里透着倔强，“他们只是占了姓氏的便宜，兄长……如果我不是千手，是不是我也可以……”他执着地想要问个答案，他始终觉得他所做的事情，不下于其他人的用心，如果他们不是兄弟，他是不是也可以？

　　柱间拧着眉头，说道：“扉间，你喝醉了。这根本没法成立，无论你怎样一厢情愿，你的父亲就是我的父亲，我们血管里流着同父同母的血液。我们自小就一起长大，你管我叫兄长……这一切都已经注定。不存在你所说的假设。”他的语气终于严厉起来，他看着脸颊透着不正常绯红的扉间说道，“你已经不是个孩子，难道你不明白这个道理吗？”

　　“兄长。我不甘……”柱间的话就像是在扉间充满酒精的脑海中抛了根火柴，一时间，扉间的话语里充满了激烈的情感，“兄长，我不愿意接受这样的结果。我愿意牺牲一切，来换掉我全身的血液，这世界之大，总有能帮助我的秘术，我只是想要一个答案，求你，告诉我！如果我们不是兄弟了，我可以吗？我可以像他们一样吗？你回答我！”

　　“血可以换，但是记忆呢？”柱间反问道，“我可以将属于兄弟的记忆尽数洗去吗？忘记我们那么多次的谈话，忘记我们从小的相互扶持，扉间……哪怕你在这段情感中掺上了情爱，但是我无时无刻不将你当做我最重要的兄弟。你忘记父亲死去的那段日子吗？那段木叶最艰难的日子，我们每天都是从尸山血海中爬出，彼此搀扶着，回到村落里。那样的情感，是能够洗去的吗？！你让我怎么接受，我的兄弟想让我为他生儿育女，我的兄弟整日想要发泄他的欲望！这令我感到作呕！当你在为这段情感痛苦不已的时候，你可曾明白，我痛失的亲情！”

　　他忍耐已久的话语终于说出，扉间听到柱间所讲，脸色都跟着苍白起来。

　　那些记忆，也是他的珍宝，他绝不可能将它们洗去。

　　那段尸山血海的日子，他的兄长就是他唯一的支柱；那段相互扶持的岁月，是支撑他到现在的基石。他明白那段记忆有多么珍贵，也明白其中的亲情是多么值得珍惜，但是……他又何尝没有在其中品味到独自恋慕的酸涩与甜美。

　　他明白，他不能将恋慕的话语说出，否则柱间一定会深恶痛绝。

　　他只能低下头，说道：“兄长，我最初的情感……并没有……”并没有你想象的那么肮脏，然而这话到了嘴边，他又没有底气将它说出，如今说什么都已经晚了，在柱间的心里面，他已经没有任何回转的余地，那些欲望已经将感情淹没，他没有资格再对柱间谈情感的真挚。

　　“扉间，你说什么都已经晚了。”柱间看着他，“而我现在在这里等你，也只是因为……加奈做错了，她不该去打扰你。”

　　扉间愣神看着柱间，他没法不在意柱间的话。

　　“兄长，你……”他的话语随着理智一样破碎，“你就连同我了断，都是看在加奈的面子上。我已经沦落到这样可悲的地步，我……是，你是该恨着我。”他喃喃自语，或许他自己都不明白自己在说些什么，“但是你也曾恨着那个男人，为什么，他也可以？他不曾做过比我更过分的事情吗？兄长，你太偏袒了。我找不到任何理由，我不相信连我斑也不如……”

　　他可以细数出斑的条条罪状，斑在田岛死去时做下的事情，难道就能够被遗忘吗？他再过分，有亵渎任何死去的人吗？

　　然而，即使是这样的斑，柱间也都原谅了，甚至两个人拥有了那么多的孩子。

　　“兄长，我求你给我一个死心的理由，那个男人……我到底哪点不如他？”扉间痛苦地说道。

　　“我和斑之间，没有那么多的为什么。”柱间冷淡地说道，“只是就这样而已。”他不想同扉间细数那些过往，斑的那些罪过，他比任何一个人都记得明白，也比任何一个人都清楚，他们将彼此最丑陋的模样都落入眼中，却又迟迟不肯放手。这样的话如果对扉间说，只是会让扉间越走越偏，什么都不说才是最好的处理。

　　“兄长，你这没法说服任何人。”

　　“我只是陈述，而没有想要说服你。扉间，已经到了这个地步了，你还不放手吗？我早就说过，我什么都没法给你。”柱间轻声说道，“我感谢你这么多年的陪伴，感谢你曾经的不离不弃，这些情谊我都记在心里。”

　　柱间话音刚落，扉间就将酒液尽数的倾撒在地上，浓郁的酒香在房间里弥散着。

　　柱间后退了一步，低下头的时候，同扉间渴望的眼神碰撞在了一起。

　　“扉间，你何必。”柱间低声说道，“我已经不打算让加奈失望了。她如今就在这间屋子里，你真的要做这样的事情吗？”柱间边说着，边拽紧着胸口，他扼制着自己看向地上的动作，用手扶着纸隔扇，“你一定要把最丑陋的一面暴露在她的面前吗？！”

　　他此时嘶喊出声，在寂静的夜里格外的清晰。扉间则如同大梦初醒一样，他低头看着地上的酒渍，甚至有些茫然无措。

　　真正打破他们僵持的是加奈的声音，她边往这里而来，边说道：“蜜豆、蜜豆，母亲房间里有动静，你快跟我一起去看看！别是真像香姨说的那样，扉间叔叔给母亲偷酒喝！”

　　蜜豆心里则是恐惧加奈会看到不堪的场景，她说道：“加奈小姐，没有的事情……”

　　可是她的话终究晚了一步，加奈看到屋子里的两个人，禁不住后退了一步，那过于浓郁的酒香让她跺了跺脚，说道：“母亲，你可不能喝酒。”她生怕柱间心瘾犯了，二话不说的将柱间拽出房间，柱间这时本已经有些意念的挣扎了，可是那仿佛在太阳下暴晒后的焦渴在加奈手触碰上来时，就如同冰雪消融一般，他踉踉跄跄被加奈拽了出来，加奈唯恐他想要折返，就让蜜豆把柱间扶到别的房间去，然后她自己探头探脑的望向房间里的扉间。

　　扉间的样子和平时差距太大了，让她心中更加忐忑：“扉间叔叔……你怎么了？”

　　“……我可能是病了……”扉间无力地说道，烛光的辉映下，他的指甲仍然是发青的，加奈留心到了，就说道：“你生病了，就要跟我们说……我们是家人，照顾你是应该的。”她边说，边抱着扉间的手臂，将他从榻榻米上扶起来，“母亲现在身体不好，心情古怪，所以……我会替母亲多关心照顾你的。”她说得一派天真，扉间抬眼看着她肖似斑的眉眼，只觉得头晕目眩，这就像是老天对他的讽刺一样。他憎厌了那么久的男人，如今在落魄失意的时候，却是他和自己兄长的女儿搀扶着他。

　　对于他来说，何尝不是莫大的讽刺。

　　他等候的一生，究竟有什么用处？

　　扉间只觉得悲从中来，他刚刚被加奈扶起来，就又摔在了地上，让加奈心里焦急了两分，浓郁的酒香都沾在了扉间的身上，他此时索性一口饮下余下的酒，借着这一口就遗忘诸多的不如意。但是，对于加奈来说，这一下子增加了她的难度，好在一双手扶起了扉间，被通知过来的千手香同加奈说道：“好姑娘，别着急了，快去陪陪你母亲，这里一切都有我照料着。”

　　有了千手香的保证，加奈一下子放心了许多，她忍不住回首望了扉间两眼，看千手香稳稳地托住他，这才放心离开。

　　而只余下他们两个人了，千手香这才将话匣子打开。

　　“扉间，你如今的模样，真是难看……”

　　“……我知道，不用你说。”扉间回答道。

　　“但是现在，能帮你的人也只有我。你不要以为我是真的想要帮你，只是加奈在担心你，她是个好孩子，就算是做错了事，可是她来得正好，反而救了柱间的命，也救了我的命。”想起那时候的危急情况，千手香的话中还是透着苦涩，“我不能让她失望，她总觉得你是柱间的弟弟，帮着她照顾柱间，却不知道你做下了那么多的事情，扉间，你拿什么脸面面对这个姑娘……”

　　“我知道……你说的这些我都知道。”扉间被千手香搀扶到了她调制药水的地方，这里四面的柜子里都摆着千手香的器皿和药材，她将扉间丢在椅子上，然后抬起他的手，看着他发青的十指。

　　“你应该吃苦头的。这些天，你痛苦吗？”千手香问道。

　　她看到扉间的面孔扭曲了一下，这才满意的转身。

　　扉间说道：“……我差点逼死了兄长，我痛苦，我不知道他真的会做得这样绝……”他靠在椅子上，仿佛在絮叨着自己的罪行，“我的确亵渎了他心中的情感，可我……我一点也不想……我……”

　　“你在嫉妒。”千手香从柜子上取下了许多的药水，然后将它们各自调配着，“你就是在嫉妒，扉间，你还要我说多少次同样的话。”

　　她轻声说着：“蜜豆都已经告诉我了。那天柱间究竟说了什么……他根本不是被你逼的，他是自己选择自戮的。我早该想明白，扉间……你会那么说，只是因为你明白，真正让他选择死亡的，是对斑的思念。你嫉妒斑，你出于嫉妒，做出了多少的事情。我都不想细数了……你让柱间喝酒，让他暂时忘记一切，你自己也跟着吞下了那些药。扉间，你聪明了一世，为什么却在这段时间里，做下了这么愚蠢的事情。”

　　扉间听着千手香的话，只觉得一股热血从肺腑之间涌上，那本该被藏在他心底的丑陋情感被彻底的翻在台面上，就连千手香也明白，他输给了斑。想到这里，他只觉得一口热血从口中涌出，那遍布在他周身的疼痛感仿佛也随着这一口血而被感官所麻痹，他在这一刹那，甚至以为自己死了，反而有了一时解脱的感觉。

　　可是，下一刻，身体的沉重又束缚在他的身上，他颓然倒在椅子上，口角都是黑红的血。千手香看着他，神情痛苦中又带着两分快意，她轻声说道：“你感受到解脱的滋味吗？我私下里试过，那时才发现……我亏欠了柱间。他本可以轻飘飘地离开这个世间，却被我们两个人束缚着。好在，加奈没有辜负他。”

　　她边说着，边将银针扎在扉间的十指上，为他放出身体里的毒血。

　　“扉间，你后悔过吗？”她低声问道。

　　扉间的大脑一片空白，他此时的脑海中，至今还在回想着柱间方才说过的话，他这纠缠近乎一生的爱恋，在柱间的心目中只有那种不堪的模样，他们的兄弟之间的情感本该是让所有人欣羡，但是却被他一个人亲手打破。

　　然而，如果真的问他后悔吗？

　　他确实不悔。他正是这样一个无可救药的男人，痴恋着自己的兄长，怀揣着那背德的欲望与情感，即便是在所有的一切都将落幕的现在，他也丝毫没有后悔。

　　他摇着头，不说话。千手香似乎已经习惯了他这个样子，反而没有开口嘲讽他。

她只是说道：“水户来信了，木叶情况有些紧张，扉间，你还不能倒下。”

　　四十五  
　　  
　　也不知道是何时出来的风声，千手柱间死了。在他人看起来，千手柱间似乎也不可能活下来，任是谁遭遇了那样的惨事，似乎都没有可能长长久久的活着。  
　　  
　　只要是有所耳闻的人，都会觉得这样的事情背后充满着隐情：宇智波斑死去了，连同自己的弟弟，作为接班人的宇智波辉夜；宇智波斑过继的孩子宇智波鹤千代与千手家的继承人千手晴树同时身亡。就算是不知道属于他们纠葛的故事，也大概能猜想到这其中是怎样的惨情，于是还活着的那个人，也就成了最让人同情的那个。  
　　  
　　这样的人，要如何入睡才能不去梦见亡魂彼此仇恨着。  
　　  
　　而随后，就是身为火影的柱间数年的音讯全无，有人说他还待在木叶里，有人说他早已经离开了，不知所踪。  
　　  
　　关于柱间的行踪，一直有人在私下讨论着，而如今随着扉间也不再公开出现在人前，不免就有了个猜测：千手柱间死去了。  
　　  
　　漩涡水户寄来的信件里，主要就讲起了这件事情，她也并不打算主动去打消这桩谎言——在他人眼中死去的柱间，对于如今的柱间来说，又何尝不是一种幸福。扉间并不在村子里，那些负责主持大局的小辈们也不好擅作主张，于是反而让这个谣言被坐实了一样，在诸国静静地传开了。  
　　  
　　这样的消息，使得一些人开始心思活络了起来。水户如今还不清楚他们的身份，只知道在火之国的边境，有了数桩不明敌方身份的小规模摩擦，有关冲突的资料也随着信件一起送到了扉间的面前。千手香为他调配药的时候，他一目十行的将它们大致浏览，这样的事件并不罕见，每当敌人想要试探的时候，总是会做些偷偷摸摸的事情。  
　　  
　　这样的小冲突，也是如今世道和平下的潜流。  
　　  
　　“漩涡水户说，她想要去找回那几个漩涡一族流落在外的孩子，她如今也有些年纪了，她的孩子并不是学习封印术的那一块材料，她想要物色新的孩子来承接自己的位置。”千手香说道，“这件事情，她已经委托镜去办了。”  
　　  
　　“这件事情她之前就已经跟我提过。”扉间捏着手里的信，嘴角紧抿着，他的状态并不好，柱间在他心底植下的绝望正在隐隐作祟着，他已经不太想看接下来的内容，只想找到一个地方痛饮一番，好逃避这种心头毫无依靠的感觉。他已经找不到自己心灵的归处，那些繁琐的公务只是告诉他，他所做的一切都是没有意义的。  
　　  
　　或许，他该就这样将一切交给自己的学生们，他们已经足够的成熟，能够面对这世间的许多风浪。  
　　  
　　想到这里，扉间将信放下，说道：“我想先休息，明天再来回复这封信。”  
　　  
　　千手香瞪着他，说道：“你这算是什么意思，你迄今为止做的那些事情，难道都是为了柱间吗？你对木叶没有一点情感吗？”  
　　  
　　扉间看着她，说道：“我如今这个样子，又哪里能做出什么决断，你让我静一静吧。”  
　　  
　　他说完这句话，已经是大步离开了那里，只留下千手香看着那封信，眉头拧着。  
　　  
　　离开的扉间快步回到自己的屋子里，他心中的那阵愤懑也只有将眼前的一切都扫在地上才能够发泄出来。他推倒了柜子、几案，花瓶破碎在了地上，书柜上的书散落了一地，深夜里的动静似乎是惊扰到了外面树上的夜枭，它惊叫了几声，随后扑腾着翅膀飞走。当寂静降临的时候，房间里只剩下了扉间的粗喘声。  
　　  
　　独自一人的时候，反而越发的感觉到自己的悲哀。  
　　  
　　纵观他的这大半生，他的确是为自己而活着的，却也像是为了柱间而活。只要是坐下来，就能够回想起有关兄长的种种事情，无论是最初的忍者训练，还是第一次的战斗，亦或者是第一次杀人后内心的崩溃，他人生中每一个重要的时刻，都有着柱间的痕迹，他的生命就是这样被烙印下这样的痕迹。如果硬要将它们剜出，他只会支离破碎，鲜血淋漓。他那不伦的恋情，在柱间的心目中是没法与亲情所连接的，仿佛这份情感，只是玷污着亲情的可贵，但是……真的就要对他这样的残酷吗？  
　　  
　　是的，他这样想是不对的，可是，他该如何去排解自己。  
　　  
　　什么人，能够放下自己这大半生的一切。扉间坐在地上，只能感觉到心头的一阵茫然。  
　　  
　　他渴望着自己的兄长，渴望着感情得到回应，这些若是换在普通人身上，又有什么错？只因为这与生俱来、无法选择的血脉？  
　　  
　　他钻入了自己的牛角尖里，也并不想走出，否则，就像是把自己的大半生都否决了一样。  
　　  
　　他漫长的等待，他夙兴夜寐的辛劳，他所隐忍的那些来自宇智波的屈辱……这一切都要没有意义。  
　　  
　　与其如此，他情愿死了也罢。  
　　  
　　扉间的双眼透过在夜风中摇摆的窗，看到了漆黑的夜空，今晚不见星月，一切都仿佛被纯黑的夜所吞噬。这一如他无望的爱，只能在此时兴叹着，如果有来生……  
　　  
　　千手加奈和往常那样起身，她和往常一样推开窗户，看到了飘零一地的叶子，委地的叶子有些黄了，她才惊觉时间真是过得飞快。  
　　  
　　漫长的夏季度过，天气开始转凉了，蜜豆担心她着凉，就在山下的裁缝铺里订做了男孩子穿的衣服，配上她乱糟糟的头发，反而显出了几分精神。加奈想起昨晚的事情，忍不住去探望柱间，她轻快的脚步在走廊上哒哒地响起，给这间平日里足够安静的宅院里增添了新的活力。柱间也已经醒过来了，披着外套坐在那里，加奈看到他后，直接冲过去抱住他，说道：“母亲，昨天夜里扉间叔叔没事吧，我有些担心他，我们一起去看看他吧。”  
　　  
　　柱间挑了挑眉，说道：“蜜豆没有同你说吗？”  
　　  
　　加奈睁大了眼睛，柱间继续说道：“扉间天还没亮的时候已经离开这里了，他回木叶有些事情，你放心吧。”  
　　  
　　“木叶是出了什么事？”讲到这里，加奈反而有些心虚了，她想到自己浪费了不少木叶的人力，就觉得自己这次实在是太胡闹了，可是转念想到柱间之前奄奄一息的样子，她也确实没有来错，于是加奈只能心里叹了口气，打定主意：不管大家怎么惩罚她，她都是认下的。  
　　  
　　“也没有什么大事，只是他们忙不过来。”柱间想到自己早上看到的信，上面说他死了，倒是让他忍不住莞尔，这或许是他最乐见的事情——千手柱间死了才好。  
　　  
　　“之前都怪我。”加奈小声说了一句。  
　　  
　　“好了，既然知道错了，以后至少也要说清楚自己的行踪……你知道你水户阿姨的性格，你如果求着她，她也会变通的。等再见面，我也要向她道歉，这些日子真是辛苦她了。”柱间无奈地说道，加奈吐了吐舌头，也就将关于信的事情略过。那些关于木叶局势的消息，加奈这个年纪就算知道了也起不了什么作用，倒不如让她无忧无虑些好。  
　　  
　　和柱间说了一会儿话，千手香就送来了药，她紧紧盯着柱间喝完了药，才松了口气。  
　　  
　　看来扉间也的确心里有数，有加奈在这里，柱间怎么样也会配合治疗的。可是，这样倒显得他们一开始的计划格外的愚蠢，如果早如此，或许……  
　　  
　　然而，这世界上也没有什么后悔药。即使是她，也摸不清柱间的心思，柱间过往还沉浸在憎厌与逃避之中，等到加奈失踪了，又明白了这如今仅剩下一个的孩子的可贵。这世情的变化，总是让人心中唏嘘——你若总想抓紧手里的东西，便会忘记自己此刻真正该做的选择，也只有追悔莫及的一刻，才发现答案早在身边。  
　　  
　　为何，人就是这样的愚蠢呢？  
　　  
　　这个问题，或许神明大人也无法回答。  
　　  
　　等到千手香为柱间诊断的时候，柱间使了个眼色就让蜜豆把加奈带出去，他是不想让自己的女儿为自己担心。  
　　  
　　他把自己的手腕交给千手香，在她垂眼诊脉的时候，忽然说道：“不如，你就先回到木叶帮助扉间吧。”  
　　  
　　“你这是要将我支开吗？”千手香不快道。  
　　  
　　“我如今的情况稳定了，也没有必要留你在这个地方。”柱间低垂着眼说道，“这里有加奈，你应该放心的。”  
　　  
　　“要回去的话，就一同回去才对。马上就是秋日了，你栽种的秋菊也该盛开了，你也不想看看吗？”  
　　  
　　“这里十分僻静，就连倚靠的城镇都是名不见经传的小地方，很适合我这个传闻中已经死去的人。”  
　　  
　　“那种胡话！难道你也要当真吗？”千手香都有些生气了，“我就说，那些谣言早就该管管！如今都让你知道了，难道你还想让它当真不成？！”她还要生气，但是柱间还是沉静地看着她，这让她反而不好说下去，等到她冷静些后，柱间才继续道：“我也该尽尽为人父母的本分，好好照顾着加奈。她在村子里，人人都当她是我的女儿，对她并不是什么好事情，倒不如在这个没人知道身份的地方，好好管教着她。她是斑的女儿，能够找到这个地方来，是我从前小看了她，哪怕是资质平凡的女儿，也可以成就不凡的事情。你如果不放心，就再待上一段时日吧。”  
　　  
　　他把话说到这个地步，千手香自然没有其他的话说。她望着柱间消瘦的脸颊，心里几分唏嘘。她已经见柱间阴郁的模样太久，如今反而不适应了，此时的柱间和过往也不尽相同，那段时日的折磨从他身上拿走了许多，却也沉淀下来她看不分明的事物，她甚至不知道是好是坏。  
　　  
　　“你既然有这样的打算，我也就不说什么了。”千手香道。  
　　  
　　柱间看着窗外秃了不少的枝干，说道：“阿香，我感觉，日子很快就要不平静了。希望水户他们在木叶一切都好。”  
　　  
　　这忍者的直觉在过去帮助了他许多，如今也让他心头蒙上了一层阴翳，千手香安慰了他几句，就去喊加奈来陪他。听着走廊上的脚步声，柱间看着碧蓝的晴空，当扉间离开这里的时候，即使不想，他也要承认这使他轻松了不少，他仍然怨恨着发生在那一夜之后的许多事情，那些晦涩、淫靡、堕落的夜晚，成为了他心底最痛苦的事情之一。但是，他没法报复，这一切都成了无法解开的结，他只能将那噬人心魂的毒强压在心底。  
　　  
　　这一切，他都不希望他的女儿知晓。  
　　  
　　“母亲，好了吗？”加奈的声音在门外响起，“我们今天要做些事情，要不要去外面散散步，我记得外面有一片枫叶林，昨晚的风那么冷，一定把它们都吹红了。”  
　　  
　　柱间说：“傻姑娘，你忘记你还有忍者的功课吗？”  
　　  
　　加奈哀叹了两声，让柱间忍不住笑了。  
　　  
　　四十六  
　　  
　　随着秋意渐深，庭院里的树木枝杈上面的叶子已经差不多掉光了，只有光秃秃黑黝黝的枝头，秋天给蜜豆她们增加了不少工作，那发黄腐败的叶子，她们得把它们扫在一起，然后烧干净。  
　　  
　　那些灰烬都会埋在树下，成为沃养它们的肥料。  
　　  
　　加奈这些天好像又长高了些，她用苦无在庭院里最高的那棵树下刻了痕迹，比起她刚来的时候，她又长了一指头。这个年纪的孩子好像就是这样，一眨眼的功夫，就像是泥巴一样，随便拉扯一下就又长高了。蜜豆又给加奈做了两身衣服，都是方便活动的男装，让加奈看起来简直就像是个假小子。  
　　  
　　眼见着有加奈帮助着柱间，千手香也不在盘桓在这里，听从了柱间的建议回到了木叶。  
　　  
　　正如当初柱间所预见的，已经有些事情正在发生，和他国的冲突又发生了几起，柱间读着那些信件时，会将重要的事情记在纸上。加奈偶尔也会看上几眼，因为实在是不懂，她说：“这些可比母亲看的佛经还让人难受。”  
　　  
　　柱间只是笑她。  
　　  
　　他近来开始看佛经了，如果跟旁人说起，可能都是件十分好笑的事情。就算他相信自己不会肆意妄为的杀戮，但是真要说起来，也能称得上“杀人无算”，如今竟然念起了经文，听起来都是个笑话。但是，年轻时看起来无趣的东西，现在居然也让他看出了几分心头的平静，他心中的罪愆、怨恨尽管无法化消，可终究不再在心头蠢动。  
　　  
　　这样的效果，就连他自己都不明白是怎么回事。  
　　  
　　如今，清晨起来的时候，柱间会让蜜豆准备好纸笔，开始誊抄那些书卷上的字，以前没有耐性做下的事情，现在倒做的十分顺畅，一笔一划好像都颇为虔诚的样子。因为手头上有忙碌的事情，思绪繁杂的脑子反而空荡荡起来，抄写经文成了一件惬意舒适的事情。  
　　  
　　加奈这个时候，总是在外面练习着体术，假小子一般的女孩子绕着整个院落开始跑起来，以柱间的耳力还能听到她吭哧吭哧的声音——那大概是跑了二十圈之后的事情。等她跑完体能之后，外面的树木又开始遭殃了，柱间让人用粗麻绳将大树包裹起来，给加奈做成了靶子，但是即便如此，等苦无不断的穿透粗绳，树木的树干上已经伤痕累累。柱间抄完经卷之后，会去验收一下成果，看看她如今有了多少进步。  
　　  
　　如今，已经可以教她更好的运用查克拉了，上一次加奈被这样教导，还是她父亲生前的时候。加奈无意间说起这件事情，让柱间心头不禁一阵黯然，他如今酒瘾渐渐褪去之后，脑子也跟着清楚了起来，于是曾经做过的那些事情在脑海里也变得格外鲜明。  
　　  
　　他的确算不上是称职的父母，仔细想想这一生，似乎都在为所失去的事物而兴叹，而忘记什么是该继续珍惜下去的。加奈，他曾经和斑认为，是他们两人之间新的开始，代表他们继续经营那份情感的决心，而如今也成了他对这个人世间唯一的流连。他甚至还对着斑的坟冢许下了承诺，要照料着加奈，但是……却终究还是在痛苦之中迷失了自我。  
　　  
　　还睡在病榻上的时候，夜深醒来，他都听闻过那女孩子睡在一旁的哭喊，她被梦魇了，担心他就这样死去，即使是在梦里也牵挂着他的生死，于是就整夜的流着眼泪，这样的事情说出去，恐怕都会让心肠软的人为之流泪。他以为自己该铁石心肠了，可仍旧不禁为这样的情感而心生悲哀与自责。  
　　  
　　等柱间和加奈一起从外面回来的时候，两个人都是大汗淋漓，蜜豆早早就在长廊那里等候着，等他们来了的时候，就将擦干的手巾递给他们。加奈先去浴室冲凉，她风风火火惯了，加上柱间有意放纵她，走在廊道上的时候，咚咚的声音不绝于耳，看起来更像是什么活泼的动物经过一样。柱间坐在走廊上，用棉巾擦着脸上、头发上的汗水，说道：“今天木叶有信来了吗？”  
　　  
　　蜜豆点了点头，然后将收在袖子里的信递给柱间。这算是他与扉间之间没有约定的共识，不需要交代，扉间也知道将最重要的消息递送给他，派来送信的都是木叶的好手，在他们看来，柱间俨然成了木叶的一支伏兵，毕竟当所有人都以为他死去的时候，柱间正在一步步的恢复身体。但是，也只有柱间明白，他如今的心力也只剩下教养自己的女儿，木叶如今的情况除非到了危机时刻，他是不愿意暴露在人前的。  
　　  
　　信里讲述着近来有所好转的情况：漩涡水户一直都在搜罗着接班自己的人，如今好不容易在其他的国家找到了，如今正在做着交涉，一旦谈妥了条件，就可以派人去接他们；在雷之国的边境虽然有摩擦，但是新上任的雷影暂时没有动手的打算，之前的摩擦更像是在试探着木叶的态度；如今木叶多是让小春、日斩他们负责着许多事务，虽然会受到来自老资历的弹压，可是这样的磨砺也在预料之内。  
　　  
　　柱间合上信件，然后说道：“木叶一切都好，你也放心吧。”  
　　  
　　蜜豆说：“这样最好了，之前看扉间、阿香大人都回去了，我心里还有害怕，如今总算放心了。”她虽然在这里侍奉着柱间，可是家人仍然在木叶生活着，要说不记挂家里人是不可能的，但是眼下柱间的身边离不开她。  
　　  
　　“等我身体再好一些，你就同玲子换一换，让她到这里来打点，你好看看家里人。”柱间说道，蜜豆知道这是他的体贴，笑着道谢，然后去替他拿换洗的衣裳，让柱间冲凉之后好换过。  
　　  
　　她如今只觉得这间宅子上的阴云都被加奈拂开了，柱间就是他们大家的主心骨，如今他好了，自然一切都跟着有了起色。  
　　  
　　等冲过凉，柱间就带着加奈去学习些书本上的知识，而蜜豆则带着在这里服侍的三四个侍女开始腌制东西。如今马上就要到深秋了，天气冷的时候，可以吃的东西少了许多，他们很有可能要在这里过一个冬季，于是这会早早准备起来。蜜豆很擅长这些，于是在空旷的庭院里，都用簸箕摆上了被太阳晒好的菜干，两个人去厨房调着腌制的酱汁，在暖融融的太阳下，一切都透着生活的气息，再平静不过。  
　　  
　　柱间从窗口望去，就是蜜豆插着腰指挥着那些姑娘的动作，她年纪上来了，不时还要用手捶捶自己的腰。  
　　  
　　无论心里被刻上了多少伤痕，但是在外表上，柱间的容貌仿佛是被力量所凝固了一样，若非状态不好，仿佛还是四十出头的男人。  
　　  
　　那些不了解他的人，恐怕以为这样的他心态是如同壮年一般强健，可只有他自己知晓，他或许比本该有的年龄更加苍老。  
　　  
　　但是这样平静的日子，也是注定要被打破。  
　　  
　　随着季节的变化，庭院和外面的树木已经秃得只剩下黑黝黝的枝干。一封早上的信打破了这间宅院里的安静，柱间收到信的时候，身边还有加奈陪伴着，女孩子头发长得飞快，已经到了肩膀，不再那么像个假小子，她守在柱间的身边，柱间看信的时候，她就躺在那儿抛掷着手里的铜板，然后飞快的用手抓住。显然，哪怕头发长了，但是男孩子气十足的举止还是让她显得有些粗鲁，蜜豆坐在一旁又疼爱又无奈的笑着。  
　　  
　　这里的生活就是这样的平静，什么样的风波都吹不进这里。然而，柱间却放下信，叹了一口气，这一口气打破了刚才的静谧气氛，蜜豆有些疑惑地看着他，柱间对加奈说道：“水户阿姨生病了，于情于理，你都要回去看看她。”  
　　  
　　“怎么生病了？”她紧张了起来，“严重……吗？”  
　　  
　　加奈随即反应过来，若非不严重，柱间又怎么会让她专程回木叶一趟呢。  
　　  
　　她心里有些彷徨，于是拉着柱间的衣袖问道：“母亲，你同我一块回去吗？”  
　　  
　　她多少有些忐忑，柱间肯定是喜欢在此处的生活，少了村子里的那些关系和记忆，她能感觉到柱间的心思开阔了些。她可以和柱间在森林里携手漫步，也可以去山下的市集里看看村民的热闹，这里没有人知道他是千手柱间，不会有人用敬畏或者探究的眼神看着他。她猜想，对于柱间来说，这或许就是轻松自在。  
　　  
　　但是，想到她一个人回到村子里，她又觉得放心不下，于是话梗在她的喉头，她不知道该不该说让柱间陪着自己一块儿回去。  
　　  
　　柱间看她拧起了眉头，伸出指头在她眉心弹了一下，说道：“小小年纪，怎么学会皱眉头了。我当然要陪着你回去，否则，你这么淘气捣蛋，我怎么放心。”  
　　  
　　她听到柱间这样说，脸上扬起了笑容，说道：“那我们什么时候启程？”  
　　  
　　“明天吧，蜜豆陪你去收拾东西。”柱间吩咐了一句，等蜜豆带着加奈离开，他看着那封信，脸上那副平淡的神情终于淡去。水户病重只意味着一件事情，那就是她身上的九尾随时都可能在她控制不住的时候抱走，这才是真正让人头疼的地方。  
　　  
　　而他，纵然再不想回到那个地方，也终究还是要回去。  
　　  
　　想到村子里的人事物，柱间闭上眼睛，无可避免的想到扉间，如今扉间的情况他一无所知。自从那一日之后，扉间就再也没有什么联络，有关他私人的消息，信件里也刻意回避着，固然让人松了口气，可是如今要面对了，又不免觉得心绪难安。  
　　  
　　柱间长出一口气，将信叠好。对于他来说，这些都应该是次要的，还是回到木叶再做打算。  
　　  
　　四十七  
　　  
　　柱间离开木叶时，还是昏昏沉沉的模样，就连自己是如何出的木叶都没有印象，等到如今回来的时候，车还是最初的那辆马车，只是车子里换成了加奈的陪伴。小姑娘趴在窗口望着外面不断倒退的场景，她实在是有些耐不住，恨不得直接从那窗口翻身出去，好坐在马车的顶上看看是不是到了木叶。  
　　  
　　今天的天气格外的晴好，万里无云，加奈过一会儿就探出头去，而柱间就着窗口进入的光线看着手里的经卷。那些字句他不如僧侣研究得透彻，但是，却仍旧能收获到心头的平静。有时候，加奈会同他聊会天，问他有没有在车子里闷得厉害，柱间摇了摇头，他明白加奈的意思，于是拍了拍她的肩膀，让车夫将外面的位置挪给她一些。  
　　  
　　加奈用马鞭打着响亮的鞭花，笑声就像是风铃一样的清脆。  
　　  
　　不知道过了多久，他们才到了距离木叶不远的地方。需要翻过一个山头，但是已经能看到木叶边缘那处高耸的山崖，还是加奈先喊了一声：“母亲，你快来看呀。”  
　　  
　　他探头出去望了望，看到那上面已经出现轮廓的雕像。  
　　  
　　那个轮廓他时常在镜子里看到，加奈说道：“母亲，是你的雕像呢。”她话语里透着兴奋和骄傲，似乎是在为柱间的地位而感到兴奋，只有柱间在心底摇了摇头，他对于这些事情早已经没有所谓。其实，即便是现在，他的心头仍旧会闪过一丝对酒液的渴望，那些辛辣滑过喉头带来的刺激，还有饮醉后的快乐与平静。  
　　  
　　但是，总会有一个声音在他耳边提醒着。  
　　  
　　“母亲，他们雕得可真好。”加奈喃喃自语着。  
　　  
　　他望着自己的女儿，那女孩子却还在望着他的雕像，他很想告诉她，这一切都没有价值，这都是他人附加在他身上的看法。他真的如同山上的雕塑那样伟大吗？他在他人的心目之中真的有那么重要吗？这些疑问倘若说出来，一定会让那女孩子心头生出混乱，于是，当柱间伸出手呼唤她时，也只会说道：“好了，进车子里来，外面的风大。”  
　　  
　　他们的马车经过了岗哨，负责临检的人是蜜豆和加奈，柱间隐在车中，连自己的气息都藏了起来，仿佛他仅仅只会呼吸而已。  
　　  
　　等过了岗哨，柱间稍微掀开帘子，查看着阔别多时的木叶。街道上熙熙攘攘的都是人，在宽阔的街道上，已经能够容纳这样的马车并驾三辆同行，来来往往的人行色匆匆，叫卖声也很高亢，好像大家还是在度过着最平静的日子。但是，在柱间的眼中，一切似乎都没有那么简单了。在街头巷尾都能看到隐藏在人群中的中忍，他们是木叶的中坚力量，如今的布置，显然是收缩了一部分的人手安置在木叶。柱间能够一眼看出来的事情，说明如今木叶的戒备级别已经提高了。  
　　  
　　要说不担心，那是不可能的。  
　　  
　　马车很快抵达了目的地，千手家的宅院打开了，久别多时的玲子站在玄关的位置。加奈一把抱住了她，然后说道：“玲子，好久不见了！”玲子抱了个满怀，然后吩咐着侍女为他们安置行李，柱间向着屋子里走去，他随口问道：“扉间呢？”  
　　  
　　“扉间大人和镜大人他们外出了，还没有回来。”  
　　  
　　“几天了？”  
　　  
　　“已经有五天了。”她如此说道，让柱间的眉头都拧了起来。  
　　  
　　“水户被安置在哪里？”  
　　  
　　“在村子外，是由她的弟子负责，其他的我也不知道。”  
　　  
　　这让柱间的感觉更加不好，他问道：“那千手香呢？”  
　　  
　　“阿香大人和桃华大人去访仙人了。”玲子答道，她所指的仙人，乃是住在妙木山上的召唤一族，会让阿香和桃华动身，想必是不得了的事情。  
　　  
　　柱间当下也没有了闲情，他说道：“你将东西安置，我带着加奈去看水户。”  
　　  
　　他原本以为，信件是阿香给自己寄来的，如今看来，还是有其他的人。这一切的事情，似乎都比他预想的要更艰难些。  
　　  
　　柱间带着加奈前往了村外，这一次，他换了身斗篷，带着加奈两个人直接出去，就连岗哨都没有惊动。加奈从来没有试过这样的外出，兴奋的抱紧柱间的颈项，她趴在柱间的耳边说道：“母亲真的好厉害。”  
　　  
　　“只要你努力，以后你也可以这样。”柱间一个起落就带着加奈落在戒备森严的院落里，他之前居高临下看来，发现宅院里多了许多的结界，而且每处紧要的地方，都有专门的人维持着，这样意味着水户的控制力日渐降低，只能凭借着这些外力才能够束缚自己体内的九尾。  
　　  
　　就在柱间放开加奈的时候，小春一脸戒备的从里面跑出，当她看到柱间站在庭中的时候，扬起手给其他人打了个“住手”的指令：“柱间大人，是您回来了！”她的话语里难掩兴奋，但是很快收敛起来，她急切道：“请您现在就去看看水户大人吧！”  
　　  
　　柱间看了一眼身旁的加奈，说道：“她的情况适宜见人吗？”  
　　  
　　小春犹豫了一下，加奈也担忧的拉着柱间的袖子，这个时候，她也知道不是该胡闹的时候，就在小春犹豫的时候，门扉打开，屋子里戴着面具的暗部传了话：“老师醒了，请柱间大人带着小姐一并进入。”  
　　  
　　既然是水户亲自开了口，那么也就没什么可担心。柱间携着加奈往屋里走去，这是一间并不算大的宅院，但是当走入屋子里时，就发现内部早已经布满了结界的绳结，哪怕空间不大也足够的惊人。墙壁上只用些微的烛光照明，四周都不透光，显得格外的阴森恐怖，引路的弟子带着柱间到了最里面的屋子里，她拉开门之后，就看到绳结一层又一层的包裹着水户的位置，她则躺在榻上，看起来人消瘦了许多，她转过头望向门扉的位置，对着加奈打了个招呼：“小加奈，真不好意思，再见面的时候，模样这么狼狈。”  
　　  
　　加奈小心翼翼地靠近，她跪在最贴近水户的位置，轻声说道：“水户阿姨，是我不好。我现在才回来跟你道歉……你现在感觉怎么样？”她的眼睛都有些红了，鼻头一阵酸涩，水户待她很温柔，只是她牵挂着柱间，这才做出那样的事情。  
　　  
　　水户拍了拍她的头发，说道：“不哭了，我没事……你不要为我担心，别看我这个样子……我还能坚持很久。”她说完这句话，柱间却看到她的脸色有些苍白，那张秀美的脸上，好像隐隐出现了类似野兽的胡须，他慢慢走过去，伸出手搭在水户的手腕上，他的查克拉一点点灌入到水户的体内，然后沉静同加奈说道：“加奈，水户阿姨不舒服，你去喊小春给她拿些水来。”  
　　  
　　加奈也没有多想，她转身出去，但是当她刚刚踏出门外的时候，卧榻上的水户脸都跟着狰狞了起来，她的身体里仿佛有什么在蠢蠢欲动，柱间捉着她的胳膊。他灌入水户体内的查克拉似乎引起了她体内九尾的反弹，只听到一声嘶吼，水户蓦然生出尖利的牙齿向柱间撕咬过来。柱间脸色不变，一手抓着水户的胳膊，一手狠狠扼着水户的颈项，将她一把掼回榻上，只听到沉闷的一声响，胡须似乎从水户的脸上消失了，不祥的红色查克拉从水户的指尖消散。但是，随后水户侧过头吐出一口黑血，柱间的脸色一变：“水户，你什么时候中毒了？”  
　　  
　　他没想到的是，水户竟然是中毒了，她既然是在木叶的保护之下，那么是谁给她下的毒。  
　　  
　　能够诊断水户的千手香还没有回来，柱间能做的只有拜托蛞蝓们去通知前往妙木山的千手香她们。  
　　  
　　村子里如今能替代千手香的，只有转寝小春能够胜任，但是她并没有发现毒素的存在，也让这件事情变得棘手起来。当务之急，能做的只有让柱间的查克拉维持着水户的性命，以及压制九尾的存在。柱间不得不待在漩涡水户的房间苦熬着，这让加奈很担心。  
　　  
　　因为房间内存在着结界，为了避免它们被破坏，加奈能做的只有站在门口急的团团转。为了安慰她，蜜豆只能将往房间里递送吃食的工作交给她，让她好好看看柱间是否安康。  
　　  
　　加奈小心翼翼的进屋子里，看到的是，跪坐在水户跟前的柱间。他正襟危坐的模样让人看了心生敬畏，就连脚步都忍不住放轻。  
　　  
　　加奈带着托盘来到柱间的跟前，轻声说道：“母亲，已经一天了，你该吃些东西了。”她之后又望着水户，水户正在用小春的疗法，为了不让毒素走遍她的全身，她不得不采用了放血法。如果不是她身体里有九尾，具备过人的恢复能力，恐怕已经死在结界里了。柱间则在一旁维系着漩涡水户的理智，眼下，水户还是那个加奈熟悉的阿姨。  
　　  
　　她忍不住对水户说道：“水户阿姨，我喂你喝些粥吧。”她在说话的过程中，还是能听到点滴的血液溅落在盆里的声音，那有些慢的声音，让她听着有些不寒而栗，却又不禁为水户感觉到痛心。毕竟，这是无妄之灾，那投毒的犯人至今都没有找到，也不知道是谁害了水户，让她这个模样。  
　　  
　　“可以吗，柱间？”水户看向负责看守的柱间，柱间有些犹豫，但是加奈仍然拉了拉他的袖子，柱间望过去，只见她满眼的祈求。  
　　  
　　对于水户，她心中一直都有愧疚，所以也就加倍求着柱间。柱间拿加奈没有办法，就在一旁守护着，看着加奈一勺一勺给水户喂着白粥。  
　　  
　　等到喂完之后，柱间就催促了一声：“好了，该出去了。”  
　　  
　　“母亲，你还没有……用饭呢……”加奈轻声说道，“至少用一点，喝些汤汤水水。”  
　　  
　　柱间当着她面喝了些汤水，随后就把加奈给哄了出去。房间里的绳结无风自动，伴随着点滴的流血声响，让气氛都变得阴森恐怖起来。在水户的腹部，闪烁着红色的查克拉光芒，伴随着光芒而来的，是水户痛苦狰狞的面容。柱间捏着手印，让生长的藤木拴好水户的手脚，让她只能躺在榻上拼命挣扎。  
　　  
　　“柱间！柱间！”她咆哮着，手上还在流血的口子，鲜血直接顺着伤口淌下，浸润着藤木的枝蔓。  
　　  
　　柱间此时神色肃整，他正襟危坐着，在他所坐的位置上，是整个结界的中心位置，只要他的查克拉还在供给着这里，那么九尾就暂时无法脱出他的控制。  
　　  
　　“千手柱间！”九尾咆哮着，“你以为你能困住本大爷多久！”  
　　  
　　“只要我想，那么就可以。”柱间冷冷地回答道，“你不要妄自以为可以拿到水户的身体。”  
　　  
　　他说着，藤蔓上闪耀着他查克拉的光辉，那灌入身体的查克拉，让位于水户肚脐间的封印阵越发刺眼，伴随着查克拉的灌入，结界也正发挥着效用。  
　　  
　　水户再度挣扎起来，她甚至想要撕开一旁的绳结，但是柱间直接了当的拦住了他。毫不留情的藤木将水户直接捆成了粽子模样，被狠狠绷直在榻上。九尾不甘的动摇着水户的身体，直到精疲力尽为止。  
　　  
　　等到这场折磨结束之后，柱间的额头上有了一层细密的汗水。他这时留意着水户的状况，看着榻上的女人随着喘息声而渐渐恢复了平时恬淡的模样，过了好半晌，他才听到水户开口道：“柱间，你把我捆得真够紧的。”她有些调侃的味道，“我现在可不会咬人了。”  
　　  
　　“你现在的状态是否正常，还要看我的评估。”柱间平淡地说道，“九尾是很狡猾的尾兽，它不会轻易放弃逃出去的机会。”  
　　  
　　“但是，你在这里，就不会这样，柱间。”水户平静地说道，“是我没有错，你至少吃一些东西。”  
　　  
　　柱间看了她一眼，开始拿过一旁有些冷的东西开始吃。  
　　  
　　四十八  
　　  
　　如今的情况就是不容他喘息，九尾很有可能就会趁着他松懈的时候，不断的利用水户的躯体来做些试探他底线的事情。那只狡猾的尾兽恐怕做梦都想掏出水户的禁锢，但是柱间不会让他如愿的。  
　　  
　　水户躺在卧榻上，柱间吃东西咀嚼的生活气息让她很有聊天的雅兴。  
　　  
　　她轻轻唤了一声柱间，说道：“辛苦你了，那封信是我委托小春送到你那里的。平日里都是千手香给你准备，在她走之前，小春打了包票说一定会写给你，于是反倒促成了我这次想做的事情。”她说到这里，停下来休息，柱间听到她沉重的呼吸声，显然对于水户来说，毒对于她的影响不小，否则她也不会连续两次让九尾得逞。  
　　  
　　“柱间，扉间临走前拜托过我，不要打扰你的宁静。”水户慢慢说道，“我知道，平静无波的生活对你很重要……但是，如今木叶已经不是偷闲的时刻了。”她看着柱间的神情，脸上透露了几分了然。柱间心里其实烦闷的很，他不想听有关于扉间的事情，但是显然水户不会这么放过他。  
　　  
　　他相信，确实如水户所说的那样，扉间不想打扰他的安宁，但是那又如何？不会就此掩盖他们之间发生的事情。  
　　  
　　于是，柱间说道：“水户，有些要求你但提无妨。不过，有些事情，你从来都是体贴的，明白那些话其实不用多谈。”  
　　  
　　水户看着他，叹了口气，说道：“柱间，对不起，是我多言了。”她对柱间心里面的疙瘩心知肚明，只是，许多事情如果只是搁置在那里，那么永远不会有什么变化。从她的角度来说，柱间此刻与扉间的关心，对木叶称不上是什么好事。想到这里，水户就觉得自己的心口隐隐痛了起来，这提醒着她，如果没有办法解毒的话，她的时间不多了。  
　　  
　　这是格外残酷的事情，与她而言，她迄今为止还没有找到最合适的接班人。  
　　  
　　水户伸出自己枯瘦的手指，她渴望触碰着柱间，柱间犹豫了一下，还是握住了水户的手，他感觉到细瘦的指头紧握着他，说道：“柱间，有些事情，我很害怕，害怕自己过不了这一关。你清楚我现在的情况。”  
　　  
　　柱间沉默着，他明白水户的意思。  
　　  
　　“我一开始并没有想到自己被下毒。”水户低声说道，“能够这样接近，并且下毒的人，想必是我亲近的人。这反倒比中毒更让人伤心。是我做的还不够好吗？”  
　　  
　　柱间轻轻拍着她的手，说道：“好了，不要再胡思乱想了。这是他们的选择，跟你是什么样的人五官，更何况，你的人品在木叶还有什么可质疑的。只要有我在这里，这一关你一定可以度过。”  
　　  
　　他的话让水户忍不住微笑，说道：“你倒是比我要乐观许多。”  
　　  
　　“因为我在这里。只要有我在，就会平安无事。”柱间平淡地说道。  
　　  
　　水户缓缓闭上眼睛，说道：“好的，我相信你，柱间。这么多年，这点都不会改变。”  
　　  
　　她的气息随之平缓下来，显然为了节省体力，水户将更多的精力投入在维持现状上、对于她来说，能够减缓衰亡就是最方便的事情。  
　　  
　　柱间凝视着她，最后缓缓叹了口气，他这下是彻底将担子揽在了肩上。  
　　  
　　属于火影的责任，如今仍旧是他的责任吗？  
　　  
　　柱间不禁思索着这个问题。如今的他，在多数人的眼中就如同死了一样，那么众人眼中的火影就是扉间。他要肩负起村子的责任，引导着众人向前。  
　　  
　　他大可以撒手不管这件事情，可是，他又能在心里找出无数关心木叶的道理。  
　　  
　　这是他毕生的心血，是他为之奉献多年的理想，也是他所见过的许多人努力维护的一个存在。  
　　  
　　他忍心见它在他人的攻击下衰败吗？他忍心看到九尾暴动时，人们惊恐的模样吗？  
　　  
　　他的疑问，不问自明。  
　　  
　　木叶的温度稍微比他们所在的山里要暖和些，于是在外面的草丛之中，还有零星的野花开在路边。加奈为了打发时间，就时常在外围闲逛着，毕竟在宅院里四处布置着绳结，她唯恐因为自己的一个不小心而破坏了别人的心血，于是这两日陪着柱间留在这里，她最常做的消遣就是在四周的林子里玩耍着，采采花捡捡蘑菇和药材，有林子里的动物陪着她，倒也不算无聊。  
　　  
　　她有时候还能看到木叶的忍者从她头顶的树梢匆匆跃过，不知道带来什么消息，让她的心头也是一阵的茫然。  
　　  
　　因为她年纪还小，所以有些事情大人们都不便告诉她。  
　　  
　　她都是知道的，只是凭借着对母亲的信心才能维持着这样的平静，也只有在看到他人焦急的身影时，她才不免自问，是不是情况已经很紧急了。她这个时候，就不禁怪起自己的力量微薄，如果是她的哥哥们，想必能给柱间更多的帮助吧……然而，他们都走了，去了没法回来的地方。  
　　  
　　这一日里，加奈的胳膊挎着篮子，放着她摘来的鲜花和蘑菇，鲜花可以插在水户房间的花瓶里，给痛苦的她带来一些生气，而蘑菇都是没有毒的，可以让蜜豆做成蘑菇汤，给柱间补充些营养，在加奈看来，柱间已经几天没有好好吃饭了。这让她感觉十分担心，总觉得柱间在千手香调理下的胃会出什么问题。  
　　  
　　已经是快要临近冬天的时候，加奈的衣服都多添了两件，她漫步在枯黄的杂草丛中，忽然听到了树枝断裂的声音。  
　　  
　　天气干冷的时候，会让枝干变脆许多，受力也小了许多，加奈下意识抬头看去，发现一名木叶的忍者正背着另外一个人。他们来得风尘仆仆，衣服上甚至还能看得到血迹，这让加奈的心一时间提了起来，她下一刻辨认出这两人是谁，于是吃惊大叫了一声：“扉间叔叔！”  
　　  
　　如今扉间正被人背在背上，他标志性的白发让加奈认出了他，背着他的人是弟子宇智波镜。镜没有因为加奈停下自己的脚步，而是向着水户的屋子那里奋力奔去，由此可见，扉间的情况一定不容乐观。加奈看到镜起起落落的身影，也顾不上许多，丢下篮子就朝着院子那边跑去。  
　　  
　　等她气喘吁吁来到的时候，镜已经将人放在走廊上，侍女和这里的人手都围了上去。  
　　  
　　她听到镜在着急说着：“千手香大人在这里吗？小春、小春人在哪里去了？老师一直都在吐血，他、他中毒了！”  
　　  
　　又是一个中毒的人，加奈心里咯噔了一下，她就着人群的缝隙，好不容易窜到了人前，看着不明情况的扉间，把眉头都拧了起来。她好些日子没见扉间了，现在看他躺在那里，仔细一打量，就发现扉间憔悴得像是被折磨了许久的人，他瘦了，气色也差了，眼下一层阴翳，现在就连嘴唇都透着青色。  
　　  
　　加奈咬着自己的下唇，她想把柱间喊来，这时候她母亲来了一定能有办法的！  
　　  
　　就在小春赶来准备施救的时候，走廊上的门扉从里面打开了。柱间推开房门，看了眼镜，又看了躺在走廊上不明情况的扉间。  
　　  
　　“镜，冷静点。你们也不要围在那里，都还记得自己的职责吗？越是紧张的时候，越要沉着应对。”柱间站在门前说道，他没有想到和扉间的再见会是这样的情况，他甚至没办法提起自己心里的怨恨，这样的人又有什么值得他来记恨的呢？  
　　  
　　镜这时候看到柱间，如同抓到了救命的稻草，他激动说道：“柱间大人，您快来看看老师的情况。”  
　　  
　　“我明白了。”柱间吩咐小春，“你喂他吃下吊命的药。你老师不在，先为他放血祛毒，我看看他。”  
　　  
　　他跪正在扉间的面前，手搭在仿佛只剩下骨头的的手腕上，那种生命消逝的触目感令他的指尖微颤——他感觉不自在。但是，此时除了他也没有别的人能够救扉间了。柱间抿着嘴唇，灌入了自己的查克拉，勃勃生机肉眼可见地输送到了扉间的身体里，昏迷中的男人吐出一口浊气，脸色立时好看了些。  
　　  
　　蜜豆看柱间专心救治扉间，开口询问道：“镜少爷，这都是怎么一回事？”  
　　  
　　她问出口，也好让正在施救的柱间明白是什么状况。  
　　  
　　镜回过神，开始一五一十的交代这一切是如何发生的。  
　　  
　　扉间自从回到木叶之后，就没有对镜这些弟子们再提起有关于柱间身体的事情。  
　　  
　　想起外面流传的事情，也让他们不好开口。总觉得，即便不像是外面传得那样严重，也是出了什么情况。怀揣着心里的疑窦，他们照旧解决着木叶当前的麻烦。木叶如今的情况还是有些艰难，他们过去只要照着长辈们的命令行动即可，但是如今却需要自己当家做主，过去发现理所当然的事情，一下子变得复杂起来。  
　　  
　　无论做什么，他们总要事先给各个家族通知一番。日向一族还好，如今同他们私交不错的日向千寻已经当家做主，宇智波一族稍微有些麻烦，宇智波泉奈虽然是个通情达理的人，但是宇智波的族老却因为多年前的事情，如今跟木叶已经有了疙瘩，除此之外还有其他家族的遗老们。有些事情瞻前顾后就失去了良机，有许多决定就这样被耽误了最佳的时机。  
　　  
　　有了扉间的坐镇，他们也总算松了一口气。为了稳定木叶，扉间先后拜访了那些木叶的家族，这样一拜访，就是数天的时间过去。水户委托木叶的事情成了他们的当务之急，早先是镜与日斩负责去跟其他的村子交流，如今也到了验收成果的时候。之前，他们已经与雷之国交涉了八名有漩涡一族血统的族人，如今他们又打听到水之国拥有一个血统纯正的女孩，有着漩涡一族女子标志性的红发，为了慎重起见，由扉间带着他和几名暗部亲自前往那里。  
　　  
　　但是，这一场赴约却因为走漏了风声，而成为了别人的陷阱。  
　　  
　　四十九  
　　  
　　扉间也不知道是什么时候有了这样的念头的。  
　　  
　　如果是为了木叶就这样死去了，反而是一件好事。  
　　  
　　作为忍者，如果是因为毒发而死在病榻上，那么无疑是一种屈辱，他能给自己保留的尊严也只有这些了。  
　　  
　　当遭遇强大的敌人时，这个念头在脑海中也就越发清晰起来：或许这样就可以了，在适当的时候，为自己的弟子断后，在适当的时候，为了村子而牺牲，让一切的悲剧就此停止在这里。他已经有过太多难堪的时候，以爱慕为名，将他的兄长逼到了极端。  
　　  
　　如果说，他被迷瘴蒙蔽了双眼，那么回到木叶的时候也应该清醒了。  
　　  
　　他的痴梦永不会成为现实，他的执着应该放下，让一切回归到原点，让他的死把所有都洗清。  
　　  
　　尾兽的咆哮声让扉间的思绪回到现实里，他的速度让尾兽难以追上他的脚步，于是越发暴躁起来。他紧盯着打断这次交易的尾兽，这是来自雷之国的八尾，算起来同木叶也有着渊源。  
　　  
　　他还是能够回忆起叫做漩涡水峪的男孩，和他姐姐一样的红发，最后却满是怨怼的死去。  
　　  
　　雷霆一样的电光散步在扉间的四周，即使是他的速度也无法闪避，右手臂被击中的时候，扉间能够感觉到半边身子都因此麻痹。越是到了这个时候，越是要沉着冷静，他向后退去的时候，巨大的手里剑从他的手中飞射出去，由一化十，十化百，它们在空气中成了绞杀的利器。八尾也不敢直面它们的锋锐，它咆哮一声，查克拉的光球直接飞射而出。  
　　  
　　扉间借此偷了一口气，他眼角的余光留意到自己的弟子已经带着人逃到了更远的地方，这让他感觉好多了。  
　　  
　　他的手上飞快地结着手印，凝结起来的水汽成了雾气，在雾气弥漫之中，他的身影盘桓在左近。  
　　  
　　以他的速度，想要逃离这里并不是什么困难的事情，只是那些想法牵绊着他的脚步，让他始终没有离开。八尾的耐性在水雾之中消磨着，当扉间的水龙朝他偷袭而去后，八尾咆哮一声，电光在雾气中闪耀，那电流充斥在水中，噼里啪啦作响，扉间能感觉到肉体在电力的传导下近乎麻痹。那滋味真是不好受，他一口血忍在喉间，看准八尾的行踪之后，他捆绑着飞雷神咒符的苦无朝着八尾而去，或许没有人能冲破那查克拉外壳，但是有飞雷神之术，那么一切或许就变得简单许多。  
　　  
　　他听到一声痛哼，八尾的身形在雾气中开始溃散，但是接应的人很快就包围了上来。如果扉间这个时候不走的话，那么他恐怕很快就会被人缠上。  
　　  
　　就在扉间打算深入敌群之中，他忽然听到一声呼喊：“老师！”  
　　  
　　那声音分明是镜！  
　　  
　　这让扉间紧皱起了眉头，朝着镜的方向而去。  
　　  
　　他抓住那个青年的胳膊，说道：“我不是让你们带着人离开吗？！”  
　　  
　　“我让他们先走了，但是……老师，您需要人手接应，如果是我和您联手的话，一定可以杀出去！”镜回答道，这样赤诚的回答反而没法让扉间说出心里的打算，他只能抿着嘴唇，带着镜开始转移方向。飞雷神对身体的负荷不小，但是在这个时候也不需要吝啬使出，他带着宇智波镜直接冲出团团的包围，将云隐村的人就此甩在身后。  
　　  
　　那闪现的身姿，不过是一刻钟的功夫，就已经脱离战团很远。他们很快同带着漩涡一族离开的人会合了。除了木叶村的人之外，还有数人是同他们做交易的雾隐村忍众。在危急的时刻，他们尚可以携手应对，但是这个时候，反倒生出了隔阂。扉间并没有让自己的学生们为难他们，他们很快分道扬镳，带着那个尚且年幼的孩子往木叶的方向归去。  
　　  
　　此时，扉间就算知道自己的身体已经开始不对劲了，也会在背后雷忍们的追踪下强打起精神。  
　　  
　　一等来到木叶附近的地界，他强压下的伤势也就此爆发。  
　　  
　　“……等到了这里附近，老师的精神明显松懈了……我没有想到的是……”镜复述着这几天的情况，眉头紧皱着，“老师就这么昏了过去。他是什么时候中的毒，我一点儿也没发现……也不知道是不是雷忍那边……”他想到自己回头支援的事情，心里就一阵后怕，如果他没有及时赶到，会不会扉间就……  
　　  
　　宇智波镜的神情更加自责，以至于没发现柱间已经收回了查克拉。  
　　  
　　在走廊里安置病人并不是个好选择，柱间所做的事情，只是暂且压制爆发的毒患，人还是应该安置在屋子里。  
　　  
　　为了方便柱间的照顾，安置扉间的屋子就在水户的隔壁，人们浩浩荡荡的跟进了屋子，却听到水户的痛苦呻吟。  
　　  
　　柱间的眉头拧起来，他迅速命令道：“你们立刻回归到原来的方位，输入查克拉，增强结界的效果。”  
　　  
　　小春立刻反应过来：“您先去安抚水户大人，老师这里由我负责。”  
　　  
　　“母亲！”加奈心里紧张，她听到隔壁水户的痛呼只觉得心口一阵揪紧，看着柱间朝着那边走去，忍不住喊着他，“母亲，水户阿姨没有事情的吧。”  
　　  
　　柱间转过身看着她，然后摸摸她的头发，说道：“没有事的，你去给蜜豆帮帮忙，她都要忙不过来了。”  
　　  
　　加奈点了点头，然后目送着柱间走向水户的房间，那匆匆一瞥，她看到房间里不祥的查克拉几乎凝聚成了实体。蜜豆紧张得很，将她护在怀抱里，小声说道：“加奈小姐，我们赶紧出去……”  
　　  
　　“蜜豆，我们能做些什么吗？”加奈茫然问道，她看到门被仓促的关上，扉间的手还垂在榻榻米上，她头一次这样直观的看到这些自己无能为力的事情，她真的能做的事情太少了。  
　　  
　　“小姐，您好好的，对柱间大人就是最好的事情。”蜜豆安抚道。就在这个时候，整间宅子都晃动了起来，震耳欲聋的咆哮声让蜜豆膝盖一软，如果不是加奈下意识支撑她，她恐怕就要摔在地上了。加奈咬着牙关，她此时此刻能给柱间的支援，恐怕只有让他安心了，于是她大喊一声：“母亲，我会做好蘑菇汤等你的！”  
　　  
　　她这时候所能想到的也只有这点了。  
　　  
　　位于房内的柱间，隐约听到了小姑娘喊叫的声音，他嘴角忍不住露出了笑容。随后，笑容收敛，他的眼神骤冷，直视着在床榻上形如野兽的人。  
　　  
　　仿佛兽化了的水户咆哮一声，柱间单手结印，不知从何处而来的藤蔓将九尾捆得结结实实，哪怕九尾试图去用爪子、牙齿去撕咬断它们，但是藤蔓生长的速度远远快过它破坏的速度。绳结如今散发着皎洁的光，同红色的不祥抗拒着，柱间走近了九尾，就在这个时候，蓄力的尾兽朝他扑了过来，柱间毫不留情的以膝盖顶住野兽的腹部，他随后变招，怀有巨力的手将尾兽重重地砸在地上。  
　　  
　　“混账！”九尾咆哮道，但是在柱间的压制下徒劳无功。  
　　  
　　柱间的眼神格外的冷酷，说道：“老实点，我还能对你客气点。”说着，他一拳打在尾兽的腹部，九尾的咆哮变成了女人的痛呼声，柱间的眼神更冷。他的手按在水户的腹部，精神仿佛也能进入到九尾被囚禁的所在，凶猛的野兽正被囚禁在牢笼之外，它的查克拉原本试图向着笼子外的世界拓展，但是下一秒，就被柱间毫不留情的踏灭。  
　　  
　　“千手柱间！你以为你能保护她多久！她就要死了！”  
　　  
　　“就算她死了，我能封印你一次，就能封印你第二次。”柱间冷冰冰地说道。  
　　  
　　“你以为你还是之前的千手柱间吗！”  
　　  
　　“这个就不用你替我担心。”柱间看着笼子里狰狞的野兽，它的大嘴咧着，就像是一个恶意的笑容。  
　　  
　　“柱间，你也没多少时间！”  
　　  
　　柱间已经不想再同它多说了，无数的藤蔓封堵在笼子的外围，他看着被柱间包覆起来的牢笼，九尾的咆哮已经是隐约能够听见，但是不再具有震慑力。他感觉到有些疲倦，身体向后退去，仿佛是眨眼的功夫，他的世界重新回归，被他压制的水户正紧闭着双眼躺在榻榻米上，呼吸平稳，只有脉象仍旧虚弱。  
　　  
　　柱间的额头隐隐也有薄汗，他擦拭了一下，将水户重新安置在床上。  
　　  
　　处理完这边，他还有扉间的事情未了，柱间没有着急去隔壁，他先跪正在水户的跟前，等待着时间的过去。  
　　  
　　五十  
　　  
　　属于小春的施救还在进行中，她正低头看着扉间手中被放出的毒血，当确定毒素被放出一部分之后，她开始为扉间进行止血的施救。  
　　  
　　吊命的丹药在扉间的口中早已经化了，但是他的情况却没有起色，小春能做的事情也只有将查克拉丝探入到扉间的血脉里，去查看毒素是否是自己能解决的。她能感觉到，这种毒药更多的像是针对扉间的血液，而让她触目惊心的莫过于，扉间发青的指甲说明这种毒素在他身体里停留的日子并不短。  
　　  
　　这看起来就像是和水户的情况如出一辙，都是骤然爆发的毒，都是在他们不知不觉之间。  
　　  
　　这个想法让小春的脸色格外难看，但是好在，和水户不同的是，扉间身上的毒素她能够施救。  
　　  
　　时间一点点的推移，小春的呼吸都因为自己的举动而变得迟缓起来。当柱间确定水户的情况稳定后，就来到了隔壁的屋子里，他的目光跃过小春直接落在扉间的身上，这样奄奄一息的扉间让他心里不是滋味——他因为失血而苍白的脸色比之前要更凄惨些。  
　　  
　　柱间站在门口的位置，一动也不动，直到小春低呼一声：“终于好了。”她娇小的身躯在扉间躺着的位置前摇晃了一下，柱间皱了皱眉，在后面扶住她，说道：“你累了就去休息，我在这里照看着。”  
　　  
　　“怎么好意思，柱间大人，您已经够辛苦了。”小春诚惶诚恐的说道。  
　　  
　　“他是我的弟弟，由我照顾就可以了。你如果休息好了，就赶紧召唤蛞蝓，让他们将消息传到妙木山上。你的老师她们还要在那里徘徊多久？”柱间吩咐道，这样的安排也并没有什么不妥，小春在明了之后，点了点头，然后摇晃起身打算去休息。  
　　  
　　这空荡荡的房间里，因为少了一个人，顿时就显得空寂了许多，柱间冷眼看着躺在那里的扉间，抿着自己的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　他该看着这样的扉间说些什么呢？说什么都像是在对着病人发泄一样，于是反而只能这样干瞪着，说起来甚至觉得有些尴尬。  
　　  
　　好在，柱间不需要忍耐这种情况太久，宇智波镜很快走了进来，他显然比小春要更知晓根底一些，跪正在柱间的身后，低声询问道：“柱间大人，老师他的情况还好吗？小春说，从老师身上发现了潜伏许久的毒，她说……毒已经存在身体里很长时间了，她根本没办法拔出，只能抑制……我们现在猜想，是不是老师身边有人在谋害他。您……您同老师是最亲近的兄弟，您心中有大概的对象吗？”他说起来时，言语里透着紧张，任谁都知道，如今能够亲近扉间的人，除了负责千手家饮食的人，莫过于柱间本人还有千手香，无论怀疑谁，都是一件格外重要的事情。他们还寄望于，会不会就此顺藤摸瓜，将水户的事件一并解决。  
　　  
　　柱间听着镜的话，他摇了摇头，说道：“千手香和玲子都不会。与其说他们，你不如怀疑我。”  
　　  
　　“您……不，岂敢，您怎么会对老师不利呢。”镜将头叩在了榻榻米上，“我从来不敢怀疑您……柱间大人，如今您是老师延命的关键，如果您不愿意出手的话，恐怕老师会……等不到千手香大人回来。”  
　　  
　　他的话语里有了几分迫切，柱间几乎感觉到他的目光仿佛是紧贴在自己背后。  
　　  
　　“您也许有所不知，老师自从回来之后，就……没有一刻不是痛苦的。”  
　　  
　　柱间听到这里，忽然挑了眉说道：“镜，你都知道些什么。”  
　　  
　　“柱间大人……我知晓的并不多，我只是……想说老师他在折磨着自己。我不知道您和老师之间发生了什么，但是……那一天，如果我没有折返战场，成为老师的负累，或许……您今日也就看不到老师了。”镜急切地说道，“老师这些日子一直如此，我也想问问您，是发生了什么……老师他从前纵然因为您身体的事情而苦恼，可也不曾……”  
　　  
　　“镜，你逾矩了。”柱间平静地说道，“我不是在暗部，你也不是在拷问我，你如今想问什么？”  
　　  
　　“柱间大人，我只是在担忧……您看起来……”镜说到这里，还是不敢继续往下说了，他怎么敢把那话轻易说出口！难道要说，柱间根本就不想救他的弟弟吗？  
　　  
　　这样的话一旦说出口，那么一切都没有转圜的余地！  
　　  
　　但是，他内心的直觉正如此说着，宇智波镜只能痛苦的将一切揭示开来。  
　　  
　　“你的担心完全是多余的。”柱间说道，“我没有理由不救他，退下吧，把这里的空间让给病人。”  
　　  
　　宇智波镜看着始终不曾转过身同自己对话的柱间，心里也跟着彷徨起来，他明白柱间的意思，可是却又不能放心。但是，开口的人是柱间，堂堂的火影又怎么会食言。他低下头，说道：“是我逾矩了，请您原谅，我现在就出去。”  
　　  
　　当宇智波镜退出屋子之后，一切重归了平静。柱间的手，搭在了扉间的胳膊上，他没有说话，手指在扉间的手腕上轻轻叩着，脑子里的念头却是止不住的。  
　　  
　　或许，他不得不称赞：扉间有一个好弟子。这个弟子知道怎样维护自己的老师，也敏锐地感觉到了他心中的迟疑和杀意。在某个时刻，他真真切切地在思索着，他是否该让一切结束。给他和扉间一个交代，那些发生的种种，没法从他们任何一个人记忆中磨灭。在那一瞬间，他切实地想到了死亡。  
　　  
　　此时，可是一个绝佳的计划。他的手上甚至不用沾染血腥，他只要在关键的时刻松手，那么扉间就会从着濒危的悬崖前跌落……跌落……  
　　  
　　但是，他真的能放手吗？  
　　  
　　如果此刻，不是在这间屋子里，而是在悬崖前，他的手正紧拽着昏迷的扉间，他会松手吗？  
　　  
　　柱间的喉头滚动着，种种念头如同在柱间的脑海中闪过，混杂在一起的，是那些根本没有人想要记住的记忆，那些真实的痛苦，那些糜烂的晚上……  
　　  
　　他痛苦地闭上眼睛，当人越发清醒的时候，就会明白那些记忆简直如同剧毒一样，附着在记忆上，带来难以洗脱的污秽感，他能感觉到自己的精神在痛苦蜷缩着，一再地想要否定那些记忆里的人，不是他！不是他！  
　　  
　　在刹那间纷纷的念头，却不过是真实世界的几个呼吸，就在柱间思索的时候，扉间的呼吸有了改变。  
　　  
　　柱间从思绪中惊醒过来，下意识抽开了自己的手。他看着躺在那里的扉间，还在昏睡中的人似乎受到了什么刺激，他忽然微微侧过头，嘴角溢出鲜血，那鲜红的血液分外的刺眼，让柱间的心脏狠狠地揪紧在一起。  
　　  
　　“呕——”扉间张口吐出一口仿佛梗在喉头许久的污血，弥漫着腥臭的味道。柱间下意识紧握着扉间的手腕，为他输入着查克拉，那富有生命力的力量一点点滋润着扉间的经脉。他们系出同源的力量远比其他的查克拉要更有亲和力，柱间只要闭上眼睛，就能感觉到自己的力量正在扉间的身体里游走着。他能够让正在生病的血管恢复状态，他能让正在坏死的器官恢复生机……只要他想，他就可以让扉间等到千手香。  
　　  
　　柱间死死地看着自己的手，他的手搭在扉间的手腕上，再稳不过。显然，选择已经做出，他也没有后悔的余地了。  
　　  
　　无论发生了怎样的过往，他仍旧本能的做出了这个决定，那么又何必矫情地推翻它。柱间缓缓闭上眼睛，这种命运为你做出抉择的感觉实在是难以言喻，他甚至都来不及明白自己的心意。这让他觉得心头疲惫，或许他真的累了，该好好的睡一觉。  
　　  
　　只有理智告诉他，眼下还不是休息的时候。他的查克拉还同扉间联系在一起，扉间的生命正牵系在他的手上，那交融起来的查克拉再一次提醒他，他们两个人之间亲密的关系——他们是兄弟，是千手家仅剩的一对兄弟。  
　　  
　　父亲从前就希望他们兄弟两个人，可以相互的扶持，如今的种种始料未及。  
　　  
随着柱间的查克拉输入，扉间的气息渐渐平稳，他口角不再溢血，就连脉象也变得平和有力，就像是先前那么凄惨的人不是他一样。

柱间并没有马上撤开手，而是等待着扉间的气色更好一些，才缓缓松开。直到此时，他才长出一口气，他难以言说自己的心情，毕竟这仓促之间的举措，实在是让人难以回过神。

之后，他不再看扉间一眼，而是转过身开门出去。

宇智波镜等候在门外，他看到柱间出来时，几乎是立刻迎上来问：“柱间大人……老师他……”

“他暂时没有事情。”柱间说道，吩咐完这句，他立刻离开了现场，也不理会镜的目光。他直接回到了自己的房间，也只有当房门掩上的时候，他才收起那副人前冷静的模样。他坐在桌前，两眼无意识的看着桌面。

他的选择仿佛是在告诉着他，他和扉间的血缘联系是不会改变的，那些属于兄弟之间的记忆，哪怕褪色、苍白、被玷污，但是些微的感情都仍旧存在在他的身体里。他没法去抗拒这点，更不可能坐视着扉间在自己的面前死掉，这犹如不可抗的命运一般，让他心神俱疲。

柱间扶着额头。这时，房间的门被推开了，蜜豆轻手轻脚的走进来，看到他疲倦的样子，便劝道：“柱间，你忙了一天了，还是吃点东西休息吧。”

柱间点了点头，然后蜜豆替他铺好了床。她还带来了热腾腾的汤，说是加奈帮着忙做的，她喂了柱间几勺，柱间摆了摆手示意不用了，便躺下身。

他真的太疲倦了，或许是因为明白了这个即便反抗也无可逆转的命运。

 

　　  
五十一

柱间一休息，就是直到了天光。醒来的时候，他看到了依恋的睡在自己身边的加奈，显然是担忧他的状况，他的女儿在他睡着时也一直陪着他。  
柱间将她抱进了尚温暖的被窝里，然后起身换了身衣服。当窗户推开之时，他看到外面萧瑟的秋景，早晨的宅院里就算是空气都是清爽的，让柱间感觉好受了些。

换做平时，他可能要看看经文才外出，但是眼下情况紧急，也没有什么他任性的时间。他推开门，就去看看那两人的状况。

　　在前厅的位置，他遇到了衣服有些破损的千手香，她看起来有些狼狈，但是精神不错，看到柱间的时候，她愣了愣，说道：“柱间……柱间你来了。”她才刚刚从妙木山回来，都还没搞清楚状况，但是她实在是太饿了，千手桃华也是一样的，不过比千手香更夸张的是，她已经倒头睡过去。

　　柱间点了点头，说道：“情况暂且稳定，我该做的已经做了，接下来就看你的了。”

　　千手香茫然点了点头，柱间的回来让她心中只有错愕和意外，要说喜悦呢，也是有些，可她更担心的是柱间是被责任所逼迫出来。就在柱间和她交代情况的时候，千手香不时打量着柱间的神情，在确定他一切如常后，她的心底有块石头落下。

　　“扉间的毒，我大概有了眉目。”千手香说道，“只是，我想换个地方为他施救。我想这也没什么问题，毕竟，安置在那里原本只是为了方便你照看着。”

　　柱间也没有拒绝，点了点头默认千手香所说的事情。

　　

　　千手香将扉间安置在自己选好的僻静屋子里。对于扉间身上的毒素，她心知肚明，于是查克拉细丝探入到扉间身体中的时候，她直接找到了病灶所在。

　　但是，毒素浸入之深还是让她忍不住皱起眉头。毕竟，身体曾经经过高强度的战斗，那些伤势助长了毒素的浸入，原本还可以维持的身体，如今在毒素的破坏下千疮百孔。在千手香看来，这一切都是扉间的有意放纵。

　　她喂下扉间解药，然后将毒素从他指尖划开的十字口子逼出。浓黑的毒血让她有些犯恶心，一想到它们是怎么来的，那股恶心顿时就挥之不去了。

　　扉间的脸色也在毒素离开之后慢慢恢复正常，在千手香为他检查其他的伤处时，他睁开了眼睛。

　　对于眼前的一切，扉间似乎还有些昏沉。

　　但是，千手香对他要冷酷得多，她将药涂抹在扉间的创口，热辣的痛感让扉间回过了神。

　　他能够感觉到自己的身体就像是生了锈的盔甲一样，只要他稍微动动，就能感觉到自己的关节正在呻吟着，就好像它们需要上油一般。千手香是那个提醒他状态糟糕的人，扉间看到她冷着的面孔时，下意识想到了自己扔掉的那些解药——是的，他本可以吃了它们，摆脱眼下这么悲惨的境地。

　　他丢了，他脑子里的念头驱使他这么做。

　　但是，他的念头没办法说服千手香。此时千手香正紧盯着他，然后说道：“扉间，你的想法，我会告诉柱间。”

　　“不。”扉间用嘶哑的声音开口，他自己都惊讶于这声音的粗糙，但是千手香并不打算因此怜悯他，她坐在那里，眉头皱着的模样格外严厉：“你打算一死了之，扉间。我……”

　　“千手香。这就矛盾了，你也想我死的……”

　　“但是，你至少不该在这个时候！”千手香压抑着自己的怒气说道，“扉间，我当初就说了……木叶需要你。你觉得现在是任性的时候吗？”

　　扉间只能疲累的闭上眼睛，他没办法跟千手香解释，即使是他也没办法控制自己所遭遇的一切事情。

　　“……阿香，我明白你的意思……但是，我也没有办法。我遇到八尾……”他的声音听起来格外疲累，当他抬眼看着这个女人时，她的脸上闪过一丝错愕，“如果按照我原本计划的，死亡也许是一年半载之后……”他低声说道，“无论你信不信，我是这样想的。但是，八尾不是好对付的……”

　　“……好吧，我道歉。扉间，知道吗？柱间回来了。”她忽然说道。

　　扉间没有说话，只是静静地凝视着她，就在她以为扉间放弃交谈的时候，他说道：“我知道……我能够感觉到他的查克拉，在我的身体里流淌着。”这是他的感觉，早在他还昏沉的时候，他就隐约感觉到熟悉的查克拉涌入到自己的体内，那时候他还没有完全的意识昏迷，他能够感觉到那股强大的查克拉游走着自己的四肢百骸，他也能够感觉到……自己的心绪在那一瞬间的悸动。

　　但是，很快，伤痛夺走了他对柱间的关注。他太虚弱了，不得不陷入到昏迷之中。现在，他醒来了，却觉得一切都有着不真实的感觉。柱间救了他，他找不到心底的一丝快乐，他自欺欺人的梦不知何时就这样醒过来，只剩下一片荒芜。

　　他只能用荒芜来形容那种感觉，爱恋过后的深刻痛感，让所有的旖旎都灰飞烟灭，他没法再告诉自己，他还能够拥有柱间的情感。他如今能做的，只是同这座废墟一起同葬。

　　扉间躺在床榻上，眼神却黯淡了，千手香看着他那双眼睛，抿着自己的嘴唇，她已经厌倦这一切的事情，只盼着它们能有个结果。

　　“我的确不了解情况。”她说，“但是，我想一切都很紧张了。”

她留下这句话，将剩下的空间给了扉间。扉间躺在那里，感受着自己衰弱下来的生命，他觉得自己像是个已死之人，却多了一口不应该的气。现在，他得争取着活下来，哪怕他并不情愿。

 

　　柱间坐在床前的小桌前，他抬头时看到最后一片的叶子凋落了，这意味可能很快冬季就要来临，冰冷的天气总是能够勾起他有关很久前不好的记忆。这个时候的天太冷，当人们都懈怠的时候，就会有人趁机而入，他最早经历的几次死亡都是在冬季，那些可能昨天还在跟你打招呼的人，第二天就失去了呼吸。

　　这些记忆让柱间面前的经卷还停留在最开始的部分。

　　他回到木叶之后，就觉得自己的心没有那么平静了，尽管面上没有表现出来，可是柱间感觉到自己的心绪变得浮躁。

　　他如今也说不上自己重要还是不重要。

水户和扉间的毒患有千手香接手了，她从妙木山得到了蛤蟆仙人的指点，医术更进一步。虽然，扉间的毒患时间要更久些，但是千手香有她的办法，需要的只是足够的时间。因为雷之国的介入战斗，负责木叶事务的镜、日斩他们也不在客气，他们这几日打算破坏雷之国的一起行动，好让他们知道，木叶不会束手待毙。

正当柱间沉浸在思绪之中时，他听到门扉叩响的声音，千手香在门口说道：“柱间，有件事情，我要拜托你。”她的语气有些奇怪，柱间没有细想，让她进来了。

千手香走近房间，嗅了嗅屋子里的檀香味道，说道：“这味道有些老气横秋。”

柱间没有接她的话茬，她又看到柱间手边的佛经，神情一时有些错愕，但是她很快坐下来，说道：“也好，你如今修身养性了，我真的就放下心了。”

“有什么事情？”柱间直接问道。

千手香犹豫了一下，说道：“我……要为水户调配药物，以保证她有足够的体力来面对到时候的手术。否则，恐怕她的查克拉支撑不住……所以……”她说到这里，似乎觉得即将说出口的要求太为难人了，“我想请你……照看扉间还有水户……”

她本不想带上扉间的名字，但是，以她作为医者的状态，扉间如今的求生意志实在不足以支撑他快速的痊愈。

或许，现在的柱间，能够……让他好受一些。她想到这里，就觉得心里别扭得难受，就像她将柱间再往火坑里推一般。

柱间看了她一眼，没有说话，只是手搭在桌面上。沉默让千手香感觉更难受了，她权当做柱间在拒绝了，这么想反而好受点，于是她打算开口说如果柱间不想的话，那么也没有什么问题。

可是下一刻，她才刚开口，就听到柱间说：“……你放心去吧。”

“柱间？”千手香难掩错愕。

“放心去吧，这里交给我。”柱间闭上眼睛，“我知道你也没有什么人可以托付了。所以，你暂时去忙吧，这里就交给我。”

“对不起，柱间。”她低声说道，柱间摇了摇头，干脆直接起身，“别说这个了，你还有该做的事情……”千手香跟着柱间站起身，两个人走到走廊前，外面萧瑟的秋景让千手香的心头更多了几分抑郁，她都要对自己感到厌恶了。

“我去收拾东西吧。”她寻思了一个借口，匆匆离开。而柱间看着外面的天色，他心知能让千手香开口，扉间的情况一定不容乐观，索性向着扉间的屋子里走去。

扉间的屋子里，一推门就能够闻到浓重的药草味道。他虽然才恢复清醒没多久，但是已经忙碌了起来，床头前都放着堆起来的文件。但是，此刻他却心不在焉起来，或许是身体本身也觉得不适吧。

他看着文件里的那些内容，不知为何想起了许久前，柱间还处理事务的时候。当时，他和柱间的融洽自然不用说，明明每日处理着繁杂的事务，可是一想到柱间的负担能减轻些，他也是打心底里觉得高兴。旁人看来，也许他为柱间做了太多，觉得他这个兄弟过于纵容了火影不爱案牍工作的坏性情，就连柱间自己都不好意思，不时会去看看他，想要给他分担些。

柱间屋子里甚至专门备了喝茶的茶具，让他们在闲暇的时间能够兄弟之间说说话，或者排解一下心头的郁闷。柱间为家里的事情苦恼时，他都会压下心头的愤怒，去安慰着柱间。

那时，他的心里还告诉自己，柱间总有一日会回来的。

然而，当他终于等到这一天时，柱间却已经破碎了。比离开宇智波宅的时候更甚，情感毁灭了柱间的所有，也间接的毁灭了他的所有。

扉间想到这里，手里的文件不由地捏到变形，就连好了一些的身体都开始隐隐作痛。他捂着心口，靠在榻上，闭目在那里休息着。

起初门扉被人推开，他都没有听出是柱间来了。只是咳嗽了几声，说道：“出去，我没有事情……”但是，他的命令并没有被人理会，扉间却感觉到喘不过气，开始捂着嘴继续咳嗽着，他虚弱的身体因为咳嗽的震动而牵拉着作痛的胸肺，那叠加的痛苦让扉间几乎喘不过气来，他伏在床榻上，感觉到自己是如此的可悲。

身体的疼痛消磨着他的意志，当感觉到有一只手轻拍着自己的背部的时候，扉间伸手挥开，说道：“别碰我！我没事……咳咳……”他又是一阵咳嗽，坚持替他顺气的手让很快反应过来的扉间浑身僵硬，他一口气接不上来，眼前一阵阵的发黑。不知为何，他感觉脸上火辣辣的，涌上来的羞耻感让他只觉得自己无处逃遁。

他没想到柱间会在这个时候来看他，看到了眼下这么狼狈的他！

柱间的查克拉稍稍输入到他的经脉里，扉间僵硬着身体，感觉到因为柱间的力量，自己慢慢的温暖起来，只是他的心却感觉如此的冰冷。

“兄长……”刚刚咳嗽过，扉间的喉咙只感觉到一阵阵发甜。他努力抬头看着柱间，却说不出话来。

柱间垂着眼看他，他的神情过于平静了，这样的神情从扉间的角度看来，甚至透着一丝同情，让他感觉更为难堪。他努力想要挣扎起来，却还是柱间一只手架在他胳膊下，将他调整了位置。

“扉间你的情况，阿香已经跟我说了。在她忙不过来的这几天，我会负责照料你和水户。”柱间平静地说道。

“不……兄长，我不用……”扉间下意识拒绝道，但是他随后意识到他也没有分辨的权利，于是又抿紧了嘴巴。柱间反而明白他的心情，说道：“你不用想太多。我既没有想逼迫你，也没有想报复你。扉间，这次你中毒的前因后果，阿香已经告诉过我了。你想求死……我的确是该跟你谈谈。”

“……”扉间的脸色苍白，他这时候绝想不到，反而是柱间在同他说这个，在他们有过那段经历之后，如今柱间竟然还要来开导他吗？

他原本以为自己已经足够无地自容，如今却还要雪上加霜。柱间看着他颤抖的双唇，忽然叹了口气，道：“看来，现在不是说这个的时候。扉间，到此为止吧，不要胡思乱想了。”

他规劝了这句，直接坐起身，向外面走去。扉间看着他的背影，都不禁心生悲哀起来。他望着柱间，忍不住喊道：“兄长，对不起……！”他这时候多希望柱间能够回头，看他一眼，但是柱间脚步只是停顿了一下，没有回头，只是道：“你好好休息吧。文件就不要看了，待会我让他们拿到我的房间来。”

看到柱间离开之后，扉间只觉得一口气都被抽走了一般。他颓然坐在那，感觉许多事情在眼前飞快掠过。那些过往的事情，他点滴都铭记在心里。

他如今距离柱间是那么的遥远，远得和当初天差地别。

他的记忆回到了一切改变的根由，那个柱间提出的结盟。他那时候为此愤愤不平，回去甚至同柱间生过气，可是柱间的心思，他知道自己没办法改变，只能去了解那些好让柱间未来处境好受些的事情。

他甚至想起了，在某个午后，他从外面匆匆回来。看到自己的兄长忧心忡忡地坐在长廊上，他很少有这样的神情，也在发现他回来之后，将表情收敛回去，不想让他这个本就不赞同的人因为发现他心中的犹豫而反对。他的兄长强打起精神，跟他聊着关于村子里的事情，问他关于未来打算如何照料族人……那些种种的事情，将他的注意力引开，他最终没有办法对结盟这件事情施加任何的影响。

他的兄长起初就是这样勉强着自己，去用自己的微薄之身，一点点地改变着两个村子之间的问题。那些最早的冲突与矛盾，都在他的牵系下彼此消磨，这才有了今天的一切。

而他，则在等待着，等待着兄长回来的那一天。他在几十年里，当着自己不变的好弟弟，忍受着那么多的变故……他最开始的目的……明明只是为了……

扉间喃喃自语道：“兄长……我不应该忘记的……”

他真的错了，他忘记了他最初真正想要做的事情。他起初……只是……

“兄长，我只是想看你不再忧愁……我希望你永远不要再为其他人而迁就……”

扉间想到这里，只觉得胸膛如同被撕裂了一样，那彻骨的疼痛让他战栗不已。他根本没法在这个时刻冷静下来，他只要一想到……他在这几年做了些什么，那撕心裂肺的痛楚就在他的胸腔里呼啸着。

“兄长，我都做了些什么……”

五十二

千手香收拾好自己的东西，却始终有心神不宁的不安感觉。她还是在怀疑，自己是否做了件正确的事情，让柱间照顾扉间，那么对于扉间的刺激，她是不是该考虑在内。

她让自己的弟子带着她的东西先行离开，想着自己该尽尽大夫最后的本分，为自己的病人复查一次。她先去看了水户，没想到柱间也在那里。水户难得清醒着，正同柱间讲着话，两个人聊天的神情都是心平气和的，让她心里稍安，替水户把了脉搏之后，就打算去看看扉间。

但是，她才刚出了房间的门，就听到急促的小跑声。“咚咚”地声音仿佛是在预示着有什么糟糕的事情发生了，千手香刚要问，就听到人大声喊着：“扉间大人不好了……不好了了！”

“什么不好了！”千手香大声喝住来报讯的人，“有我在，不会有什么不好！”她说完，大步流星地朝着扉间的房间而去，等她来到的时候，小春已经在喂扉间吃药，但是看他脸色灰败的模样，千手香的眉头就忍不住拧了起来。她推开了他们，然后来到扉间的身边，从自己的腰间抽出放着针的皮夹子，将十数根针插在扉间的几处穴位上。这几针是为了刺激扉间的潜能，随后千手香输入了自己的查克拉。她能够感觉到扉间的生机正在消逝，额头上浮出了汗水。

就在众人慌乱的时候，忽然听到背后传来柱间的声音：“除了小春、阿香，你们都出去。”他的话语格外的沉静笃定，让人不禁遵从他的话语。

因为柱间的存在，原本还有些焦躁的千手香一时间都沉下了心。

“真是让我急糊涂了，刚才这么多人，这里都要透不过气了。”她给柱间让开了一个身位，同他说道：“扉间的毒素伤了肺腑，你用查克拉护住他那里。小春跟我用查克拉的丝线缝补他出血的内脏。”

柱间点了点头，然后握着扉间的手，输入查克拉。

他猜想是自己先前的拜访让扉间出了这样的状况，眼神暗沉了些，千手香和小春两个人以激发潜能的方式，引导着柱间的查克拉和扉间的生命力彼此呼应交缠。

柱间能够清晰地感受到，自己的呼吸似乎都和扉间联系在一起，也许因为他们两个人的血缘关系，他甚至能够感觉到扉间那刻骨的悲伤与懊恼。

时间慢慢过去，突然柱间感觉到手上被紧握住，原本以为昏迷的扉间睁开了眼睛，那双眼睛死死地盯着他，却一句话都不能说。

小春发现了，她低声“呀”了一声，却立刻闭紧了自己的嘴巴；不知道看没看到的千手香仍旧在施救。

　　或许只有柱间能够明白，此时扉间的眼神。扉间固执的看着他，眼神却像极了他早年的时候，那时候他还是个办事稳重之余有些急躁的人，跟柱间吵完架之后，抹不开脸道歉时，就是这样的神情。

　　柱间真的以为，他再也看不到这样的眼神。

　　他输入的查克拉一时间因为这个眼神而中断，扉间的口角溢出血，千手香喊了一声：“柱间！”

　　柱间回过神，他看着扉间，输入了自己的查克拉，保护着他的肺腑。在他们的全力施救下，扉间的脸色总算正常了一些，他也闭上了眼睛，胸口正均匀的起伏着。

　　千手香的额头出了一层细密的汗水，因为事发突然，性子急躁的她比预期多花了些力气，而小春更是脸色都有些发白了。柱间看着她们的情况，轻声说道：“你们去休息，这里交给我。”

　　“柱间？！”千手香心里一惊，她最害怕的莫过于柱间与扉间的纠缠，此时此刻柱间开口要求留在这里，让她不免有了不好的想法，只是碍于小春在这里，她没有将心里的话说出来。

　　“没事的，放心吧，我休息够久了。”柱间缓缓说道，他似乎是怕千手香还在犹豫，就对小春说道：“你师父责任心太重，你和我一起劝她下去好好休息吧。”

　　小春于是也劝道：“师父，有柱间大人在这里，没什么可担心的。他的查克拉和扉间大人系出同源，不会有问题的。”

　　千手香说不出口，只能任由小春把自己拉走。柱间听到门合上的声音，慢慢在扉间的身旁坐下了，他开口道：“别装了，我知道你醒着。”

　　扉间缓缓睁开了眼睛，如果他还醒着的话，千手香是绝对不可能走出这间屋子的。

　　他看着柱间，心中五味杂陈。方才和加奈说的话，还言犹在耳，但是他此刻面对柱间，忽然就不知道该说些什么了。

　　“兄长……”扉间看着他，“你、你来了……我想说……”

　　“……”柱间看着他，一时不说话，房间里寂静下来，只有两个人的呼吸声，扉间根本不知道自己该说些什么，就在他打算解释些什么的时候，柱间说道：“我知道了。扉间，你的意思我都明白了，不要用交代遗言的语气说这样的话。”

　　“兄长，我要……活不了了……”扉间的话语格外的虚弱。

　　“别说这样的傻话了，扉间。”柱间轻声说道，“有句话，我要奉还你，为了加奈，你也要好起来。她不能再失去一个亲人了，对于她来说，你也是重要的叔叔。”

扉间的眼睛微微大睁，他怎么也想不到，柱间会对他说这样的话。

“……兄长，我还能算……”他看着柱间，心中痛苦之余，却不免感觉另外一种希望在他面前展现——他还能算是  
家人吗？

　　“意外吗？”柱间的态度此时格外平静，“其实，我也很意外。扉间，我以前绝不会这样说的，那时候我只会诅咒你、奚落你，告诉你，你死了我就能解脱了。”

　　即便知道柱间如今不是这个意思，但是只是以这样平静的态度假设，扉间也能感觉到几近窒息一样的感觉，他的手紧抓着手下的被单。

　　“……。”柱间这时将手放在他的手腕上，查克拉一丝丝浸润着扉间的经脉，扉间总算顺过气，柱间继续说道：“但是，事情都过去了。”他说起这句话时，神色都不禁古怪起来——难道，时间真的能冲刷一切？仇恨，爱意，屈辱……那些好的、不好的，在时间的冲刷下，都会变得苍白吗？

　　“……过去了。”柱间玩味念着，“我已经打算为了加奈活下来了。这是，我最后一次为了一个人而活着，之后，等她长大了，有了其他的家人，那么我……就打算做回我自己，千手柱间。”

“兄长！”柱间的这句话，让扉间心头一颤，他看着柱间，却说不出话。“最后一次为他人而活”，这句话就像是匕首一样刺入他的内心。他最早的期望，就这样以柱间的末路的方式出现在他的面前，这时何等的凄凉惨淡！

那种感觉如鲠在喉，令此时扉间格外的想挣扎起身，他单手撑在榻上，但是柱间已经伸手摁在他的肩头，然后道：“你要养病。”

　　“兄长……我……”扉间他咬着牙说道，“为什么会这样？我当初就该阻拦你，让你不要管什么木叶！”他心中的一股不知从何而来的抑郁之气，让他终于忍不住流下眼泪，“我都做了些什么……是不是一开始同你说，你的那个想法就不切实际，反而对你更好。”他为了柱间，也为了他自己，他做错了那么多，而柱间也经历了那么多苦难，如今好像看到了尽头，反而让他顿生一股荒唐至极的感觉。

　　“我当初就不该答应你。不该让你去宇智波一族。太多的不应该了，兄长。”扉间嘶哑着声音说道，“是我害了你。”

　　“最初，就是我自己选择的！”柱间摁着他的肩头，平静而坚决地同他说，“这件事情不需要你揽在身上。扉间，你不要再伤心了，我们都没有伤心的权利，就让这一切都到此为止了。你得恢复健康，让加奈放心。”

　　扉间的眼泪横流着，已经浸湿了他躺着的枕头，那股悲愤抑郁之气，仿佛又回到了多年前，那时候他还恪守着兄弟的本份。

　　“扉间，不要哭了。”柱间拿着手帕替扉间抹去了泪水，“你想想加奈吧。这些话，你不是同我说了很多遍吗？”

　　扉间咬紧了牙关，但是喉咙仍旧哽咽着，他转过头看向门外的方向。

　　加奈，兴许就在这扇门之后。刚才那样的动静，也许她也在门后等待着。

　　扉间的牙齿咬得作响，甚至打着颤，他明明达成了他最初期望的事情，可是……太惨烈了，为什么他的兄长，只能以这样的悲哀收场，只能在生命的尽头才能做回自己。他心中的悔恨越是浓重，此时的不甘就有多深，然而也只有这个时候，他在柱间眼里才像当初的那个兄弟。

　　柱间擦去了扉间额头上渗出的汗水，说道：“你不要再激动了，否则，会很痛苦。已经这么久了，扉间，几十年了……我们尽量体面收场吧。”

　　那言语中的无奈与妥协，让扉间彻底失去了挣扎的气力。他只能望着天花板，静听着自己如鼓的心跳，一切都像失真了，他喘息着，然后感觉到柱间温暖的查克拉慢慢进入自己的身体。

　　“兄长，我能为你做些什么……”

　　“什么都别做，扉间，为木叶做些什么就可以了。我已经没有什么可挽救的。”柱间淡淡地回答他，他和扉间的对话已经到了无话可说的地步，他看着自己弟弟神情痛苦挣扎地模样，终于给了他一个轻松，他掐着扉间的颈后，让他就此昏了过去。然后，静静看着扉间红着的眼角，他长长出了口气，说道：“过去了，扉间。”

　　他放下自己的手帕，然后站起身朝着外面走去，推开门的时候，就看到眼睛哭肿了的加奈，他张开怀抱，让加奈一股脑冲进自己的怀里。

　　“扉间叔叔没有事情吧……”

　　“没事了，加奈，什么事情都没有，让他好好休息吧。”柱间走出那间屋子，看着外面的光亮，眯起了眼睛，“加奈，你也该洗把脸了。”

　　加奈只能脸上勉强挤出了笑容：“好的，我现在就去。”

　　“一起去吧，我也想透透气。”

　　他牵着自己的女儿，感觉到心中格外的平静，接近于死寂，却再也没有不甘与愤怒。

　　

五十三

　　一切好像都在悄无声息之间回归到了正轨。

　　但是，也只有千手香感觉到手头的活计是多么的吃力。水户身上的毒素十分复杂，虽然有妙木山的仙人帮助，可是想要调配出合适的解药，仍然是需要耗费大量的时间，而水户真正缺的也就是时间。

　　扉间倒是已经脱离了生死关卡，只要他按时服下药物，等待身体机能的恢复，就能恢复到从前的状态。

　　柱间在这个时候，适量的接手了转寝小春带来的工作，他并不打算抛头露面，但是已经愿意帮忙分担一些事情，这也让那几个小辈松了口气。那些文件上留下了柱间的笔迹，明白柱间没有死去的人自然会配合他们的工作，虽然千手香每日忙得焦头烂额，但是木叶的燃眉之急总算是被解开了。

　　

　　如今，已经是冬日了。

　　因为这里有了两名伤患，还有柱间、加奈也住这里，于是玲子也从千手家宅那里转到了这边，也让统管这间宅子里大小琐事的蜜豆松了口气，她就像是丢麻烦一样的，把那些琐碎的事情丢给了玲子，让她的好姐妹瞪了她好久。

　　冬日的时节，草木都已经凋敝了，无论是森林还是家里的庭院，都只剩下光秃秃的树木，黑黝黝的枝干裸露出来，因为天气太干冷，他们甚至不得不给树木做保暖，用麻绳将它们捆起来，免得干裂而死。柱间闲暇之余会陪着加奈一起为它们施下肥料，因为有他的照料，这片因为九尾查克拉而受到干扰的土地才没有草木不生。

　　在下雪的前几天，猿飞日斩和宇智波镜来看望扉间——这时，扉间为了水户的身体，已经挣扎着从病榻上起来，以他精研忍术的学识，如果能够跟千手香搭配，或许能给千手香一条活路。

　　勉强做起研究的扉间仍然是憔悴而削瘦的，但是当他的视线望向庭院里的旁人时，总算是眼中燃着一点活力，让人不用担心他是不是没有活下来的意志。日斩和镜是来同他告别的，经过多方的周旋，他们最终还是打算跟云隐村方面缔结和平条约，哪怕木叶在利益上有所割让，但是在眼下这个时候，保存实力等待他们的恢复才是当下最要紧的。

　　但是，头一次负责这样大的事情，难免让他们心绪难安，于是就来请教着自己的老师。

　　扉间那时，刚刚从水户的屋子里出来，身上还带着浓重的药味。两名弟子进屋的时候，闯入的凛冽寒风让扉间忍不住捂着嘴巴咳嗽了两声，镜连忙将门关上，和日斩一起向扉间行礼。

　　扉间冲他们点了点头，让他们随便一些，然后他坐了下来。镜的眼神总是很好，一眼看到了扉间手边的经文，那上面还有抄录的墨迹，扉间留意到他的目光，将经卷合上，然后说道：“你们的决定我已经听说了，我还是维持原来的态度，你们想要和谈可以，但是需要更谨慎一些。”

　　“老师，我们已经确定过了，他们的确有诚意。”猿飞日斩回复道。

　　“那他们村子的状况呢？你们确定完全掌握了吗？”扉间看向镜，“你一向是我最谨慎的学生，你对这次的看法如何？”

　　“老师……”镜有些犹豫，“他们村子里的确有一些反对的声音，但是我以为……还不至于……到干扰这次和谈的事情。”

　　他的回答让扉间皱了皱眉，因为他的学生不是那么的笃定，他说道：“从前，我和兄长去武士之国和谈的时候，那时……就受到了来自叛忍们的威胁，即使是那样的和谈也仍旧有人敢以武犯禁，你们确定雷影对他的村子，有足够的震慑力吗？”

　　“是的，老师。现在是最好的机会，再拖延的话，恐怕他们会直接进攻……”猿飞日斩说道，“如果您和水户大人……”他说到这里停顿了一下，觉得自己这样的回答逾矩了，于是低下头，“我们考虑了再三，觉得这一趟值得一行。”

　　扉间看着自己的两个弟子，叹了口气，说道：“你们尽量多带人手。地点选在什么地方？”

　　“地点是以江水为界的地方，如果脚程快的话，一天就能够抵达。”镜回道。

　　“好的。万全起见，我也会安排接应的人员的。”扉间的目光落在两名弟子的身上，他知道木叶的担子很重，也明白他们在努力，只是他始终觉得有些不安心，或许这是他们两个人第一次操持这样的大事吧。他因为担心的缘故，又多叮嘱了几句，这才放了两名学生离开。

　　镜和日斩走了出去，听到了庭院里的女孩子笑声。

　　果然，走廊的转角就能看到加奈正在用高大的树木练查克拉控制，她的身体和地面保持平行，看到他们的时候，才从树上跳下来。

　　“镜哥哥，你们来啦，要不要吃午饭再走。”她打着招呼，脸上的神色比他们之前看的要开朗些，日斩摇了摇头，说道：“我们还有急事儿，柱间大人呢？”

　　加奈说道：“在抄经，待会估计就抄好了。”

　　镜看了一眼日斩，然后推了推他，示意他先走，说道：“我有几句话想跟柱间大人说。”

　　日斩也不奇怪，径自走了。加奈看着镜，也不去练习了，就坐在他身边同他搭了几句闲话，问了问村子里的事情，镜不想让她担心，于是捡着村子里的好事说了几件。加奈听着也觉得高兴，她情绪更高涨了些，他们这边讲得开心。柱间从走廊的另外一端走来，他看到了镜，微微一愣，然后同加奈说道：“你的功课做完了吗？尽顾着跟人聊天了。”他话语里有着一分宠溺，加奈吐吐舌头，就又去练功了。

　　镜看到柱间，也没有废话，直接说道：“柱间大人……我按照您说的，将几位大人的墓地又重新修葺打理了。泉奈大人听说了，想问问您……要不要见面。”

　　他其实不愿意带这样的话，心里别扭得很，但是修葺的事情，长老们的态度有些难缠，还是泉奈帮了忙。无论怎么样，他这句话也要带到。

　　柱间听完之后，微微挑眉，然后说道：“算了吧，有些事情过去了。”

　　宇智波镜点了点头，说道：“我一定把您的意思带到。”

　　“和谈的事情，你们多加注意吧。”柱间说道，“云隐村有两个很难缠的家伙，他们过去曾经吃过九尾的血肉，有不同其他忍者的力量，如果他们翻脸了，遇到这两个人，有多远就跑多远。扉间教你们的招数，这时候都要用上。”

　　他难得叮嘱这么多，镜承了这份情，说道：“谢谢，我们会留意的。”

　　说完，他也不再逗留了。只留着柱间坐在走廊上，看着天际的云不知道为何压低了许多。加奈那边练习练得满头大汗，忽然听到柱间说：“好了，今天就到这里吧，待会就要变天了。”

　　就像是呼应他说的话，天边打了一阵雷，加奈瑟缩了一下脖子，而柱间看着飘然而落的雨，想到刚才离开的镜。

　　其实该让那个孩子留下来用饭的，至少可以躲过这一阵急雨。

　　他这时候是不知道，这已经是他见宇智波镜的最后一面。

　　

　　经过一场急雨之后，天似乎更冷了，很快就到了这个冬天的第一场雪。

　　这场雪很影响大家，扉间因此又生起了病，卧在病床上没法给千手香帮忙，水户的身体也跟着差起来。唯一称得上好消息的，或许是转寝小春把给水户投毒的细作给抓了起来。那竟然是一名有漩涡一族血脉的族人，只是多年来早已经投了其他的忍村，借着族人的身份谋害了水户。

　　这件事情不免有些唏嘘，好在水户时醒时睡，徘徊在生死的边际。

　　宅子里因为寒冷，多少有些压抑了，为了能让加奈和柱间高兴些，蜜豆和玲子组织了人将庭院里的雪扫起来。因为工程不小，大家很早的时候就热火朝天的干起来。这边蜜豆领着人干活，玲子则在屋子里调度着，这里除了主人们，还有维持着结界的水户的弟子们，宅子的仆人们，算起来也有二十几口人，所有的中午饭菜都要她指挥厨房张罗。玲子按照习惯，让人采买了食材，等送上门之后，就准备去厨房张罗。

　　也就是这时，忽然听到了庭院里的尖叫声。尖利的嗓音打破了整间宅子的步调，水户的弟子是最先反应过来的，他们留下两个人，其余的人都各自警戒起来，身手最好的四人直接去了庭院。恰好看到庭院里的雪上，有人倒下了就没爬起来，以他们的目力能够看到，那个人的身上都是战斗后留下的痕迹。

　　尖叫声是由蜜豆发出的，她和其他几个人退后到了走廊。这时候，柱间、加奈也出来了，加奈望着一动不动的人，柱间正要派人上前查看，加奈说道：“那个应该是日斩哥哥！”

　　她话音刚落，猿飞日斩就勉强撑起了身体，其他人看他艰难，连忙上前搀扶他。他被扶到走廊上，身上的伤口仍旧在滴着血，柱间的眉头紧皱着，看着日斩被拖了进去，擅长医疗忍术的人立刻就跟上进行治疗。

　　猿飞日斩只是外伤比较骇人，得到及时的救治之后，总算缓了几口气：“我们……和谈失败了。金角银角这两个人……他们甚至杀了雷影……这是叛乱，我和镜……我们……”他说到这里，他的眼睛都红了起来，他和宇智波镜都还是年轻人，一直以来对这件事情的寄望极大，却没有想到会得到这样的结果。  
　　  
　　蜜豆问道：“镜少爷……”  
　　  
　　日斩的神情因为镜的名字而流露出痛苦，他说道：“他说他负责断后！让我回来通报消息……太远了，金角银角他们派人追踪我……，我好不容易甩掉了他们……”他说着眼泪还是流了下来，想起负责断后的镜，还有什么比眼看着同伴的牺牲更难受的。蜜豆听到他的哽咽声，心里也十分难过，宇智波镜的人缘很好，于是周遭的忍者神情都不免黯然。  
　　  
　　这时，日斩的目光越过其他人。柱间因为哄开加奈花费了些时间，只是站在最外围的位置，但是他已经听到了前因后果。日斩看到他就犹如见到了救星，他挣扎着起身，同柱间说道：“柱间大人，这件事情……绝对还会有后续……”他的动作使得身上的伤口跟着裂开了，其他人七手八脚的按住他，日斩喘息了两口气，看到柱间拍了拍两个人的肩膀，让他们让开，接着跪正在日斩的面前。

　　“你慢慢说，我都听得清。”柱间的声音依旧平静，他的态度不禁也感染了日斩，让他的气息也跟着平复下来，也终究能够有条理的叙事所发生的一切。

　　“金角银角他们想要九尾。这次的和谈，他们非常不满，所以在和谈的时候，他们突然发难了。因为有六道仙人的武器……根本难以抵挡，我只能抛下镜离开。他……他恐怕……”猿飞日斩用手砸着榻榻米，悲痛不已，“我被他们追杀，他们就快要过来！只有你一个人……要怎么办……”他想到对战时候所感觉到的恐怖，难以压抑自己的情绪，柱间感觉到背后的人也隐隐骚动起来，他平静的将手放在日斩的肩膀上，说道：“这个你不用担心。他们只是掌握了一部分九尾的查克拉，真正的九尾都已经被我封印了，你们有什么可担心的。”

　　他沉稳的话语让刚才还骚动的人也安静了下来，柱间拍了拍日斩的手，示意他好好休息，然后站起身立刻下达了数条命令：“你们身手最快的两个人，给我去传达消息，让村子里早做准备；你们把日斩安置一下，一个人看着他，让他别乱动，伤口裂了会拖延恢复的时间；其他的人立刻向四周侦查，我怀疑他们已经有人跟上来了。现在是最紧张的时刻，你们即刻行动起来！”

　　随着柱间的命令，其他的人也都跟着行动起来。因为其他维持结界的人离开，柱间直接来到了水户的屋子里，坐镇随时可能暴走的水户。

　　一时间，原本还有不少人的屋子空空荡荡，庭院的隐蔽处也有两个人开始轮值岗哨。感受到肃杀的气氛，蜜豆和玲子也都顾不上打扫积雪的事情，蜜豆想跟着柱间去水户的屋子里，却被玲子悄悄拽了一下。

　　“怎么了？”她看了眼玲子，有些不解。

　　“跟我去取一套衣服，放在柱间大人的房间。”玲子轻声说道，“柱间大人肯定会派上用场的。”

　　满腹狐疑的蜜豆跟着玲子走了。

　　

　　柱间能够感觉到，九尾在躁动不安着，这也让水户变得十分痛苦。为了能让水户好受些，他将自己的查克拉输送到水户的体内，安抚着她体内过于活跃的查克拉。

　　千手香为了完成给水户治疗的手术，回到村子里去进行筹备了，就连小春也紧跟着她的步调，以至于这里没有医术足够精湛的大夫。

　　柱间唯一比较担心的是，九尾的躁动可能跟金角银角两个人有关吗？

　　时间点滴过去，水户醒了一会，她看着正在替她维持生存的柱间，眉眼间都是疲惫。

　　“辛苦你了，柱间。”她的声音听起来就像是叹息一样，“我可能活不久了……我没有给你找好九尾继承的人柱力……就算是适配最好的，也有五成失败的几率……”她似乎是担心自己命不久矣，于是竭尽全力交代着。

　　“水户，别担心。”柱间替她擦拭额间的冷汗，“千手香正在努力，她已经找到救你的办法了。一切都会过去的，你的徒弟，你要亲自挑选。”他的话语里有莫名的笃定，水户听着他的声音闭上了眼睛。

　　“……柱间，”她轻声说道，“你有些不一样了。”

　　“人遭逢的事情多了，就是会变。”柱间平静地说道，“我不能总是那样。”他的话语里，甚至有一些旁观者的冷漠，但是当水户想要再问他时，又觉得精神实在疲累，她只能痛苦呻吟着，然后紧抓着柱间的手，就像是抓住自己的救命稻草一般。

　　柱间安抚着她。

　　他微微对着门外扬起了脸，似乎是隐约听到了千手香风风火火闯过来的动静，只要千手香来了，那么这件事情至少有了个好的开头。

　　

　　五十四

　　因为柱间的命令，木叶调动的速度比想象中的更快。

　　水户的手术不能耽误，于是千手香风风火火带来了所有的器械和木叶最精英的忍者。这个风雨欲来的时候，就算是扉间也从病榻上起来，他的精神并不好，甚至有些黯然——他的两名出色学生一死一伤，即使是他久经风浪也不免难过。

　　在千手香赶来之后，柱间和她确定了如今木叶的警备如何。毕竟在敌人看来，如果木叶的人手空虚了，那就是一个趁隙进攻的好时机。如今的天下，已经换了个面貌，相比较上一次的战争，已经过去太久了。时间长的让有些阴谋者觉得该是个大展宏图的时候，木叶正在新旧迭代的时期，老一辈的忍者或者隐退或者死去或者重病，新一辈的忍者尚且还在适应需要承担的责任。如果能抓住这个机会，或许能将木叶就此击沉也不错。

　　千手香说道：“你放心，这次各个家族都会摈弃前嫌，好好守卫木叶的。毕竟，木叶是他们的家。”她的话让柱间神情柔和了许多，是的，如今的木叶正是被这样凝聚着。

　　就在他们积极筹备的时候，探子也很快带来了最新的情报：正如他们所预测的那样，金角银角并不打算错失这样的机会，已经纠集着忍者部队，兵分两路朝木叶和这里进发。为了获得九尾，他们很有可能来到这里。

　　面对这样的情况，柱间仍旧十分沉着。

　　当听完回报的消息后，他沉吟了一会，说道：“阿香，关于水户的手术，你有几成的成功率？”

　　“七成。”

　　“十成。”

　　千手香和扉间同时开口了，千手香看着憔悴的扉间，这个男人说道：“有我在手术时帮她，有十成的把握。”

　　千手香看他摇摇欲坠的模样，打算数落他，可是柱间抬起手制止他，跟扉间确定道：“你能支撑完全程吗？”

　　“能。”扉间确定道。

　　“那么这件事情就委托你和千手香。”柱间以公事公办的口吻说完，继续调度他人。他仍旧将大部分的忍者安排在了木叶的四周布防，然后将守卫这间宅子的任务交给自己，全程看到柱间分派人员的扉间皱起眉头，说道：“兄长，我觉得这里的人手可以再增加……”

　　“有我在这里，足够了。这里的女眷……还有孩子……”柱间想到了加奈，“都让人送到避难所，这里已经不适合她们了。让玲子、蜜豆走之前，留下两日的干粮。”柱间调度完毕，最后说道，“这一战至关重要，请诸位竭尽全力。毕竟，一旦九尾跑出，那么木叶辛辛苦苦建立起来的地方，就会毁于一旦。他语气严肃，让所有人都一时间打起了精神。

　　

　　一切都按照柱间命令的进行。虽然加奈并不情愿离开柱间，但是她最终还是跟着玲子、蜜豆离开了。

　　在等待部署到位的时候，柱间回到了自己的房间，却在桌子上看到了一套久违的衣服。上面是蜜豆、玲子给他留下的字条，向他道歉擅自将他从前的衣服取来了。

　　柱间这几天还是头一次笑了出来，他的手轻抚着这件衣服，发现自己甚至能回忆起上一次执行它时，是什么情况。眼见着时间一分分过去，他换上了忍装，将长发束好，直接走出了房间。

　　千手香跟他打了个照面，微微一愣后，忽然笑了：“柱间，我发现你竟然原来还是个美男子。”

　　柱间只是笑了笑，他走到长廊，然后跃上屋顶。从这里还是能够看到木叶依稀的情况，火影塔能看到正闪烁着结界的微光，这或许是木叶建村以来最严阵以待的时候。柱间望着木叶的轮廓，心里格外的平静，此时他处在自己该站的位子上，不该留下一丝一毫的后悔。

 

　　天上的云彩被夕阳烤得通红，大片的云朵堆积在天空之中，那灿烂的色彩本该是让人觉得炫目，可是千手香却觉得胸口一阵发闷。她不觉得这是个好兆头，但是给她的时间已经不多了，扉间刚才透支了自己的查克拉做好了提前的准备，而接下来就轮到她了。千手香深吸一口气，推门进入了小屋子里，旋涡水户紧闭着双眼躺在那里，已经失去了知觉。

　　千手香看着她，然后握着她的手，将查克拉细丝探入她的身体里，接下来的工作要更加精细。扉间准备的秘术在镜面中照出了旋涡水户的五脏六腑，她得将它们的潜力激发出来。她得非常小心，不要惊醒那潜藏在水户身体里的野兽。

　　千手香的精神高度集中，她的精神随着查克拉一起潜入到水户的身体里。医者的意识让她同时进行着诊治，水户衰败的生命展现在她的眼前，她不得不把生的意志传达给水户。

　　水户，活下去。

　　水户，你还可以活下去。

　　这样的话语，她不断的重复给水户，时间在这个时候，度过的不知不觉，千手香能感觉到这个身体的一部分正在慢慢好转。水户的弟子同样是支撑她进行这项秘术的基石，他们的生命力正在一步步唤醒水户，就在千手香以为一切即将大告功成的时候，她感觉到背后的寒毛战栗起来。

　　恐怖的查克拉包围了她，就像是守株待兔的猎人看着自己陷阱里的兔子，饱含恶意的双眼死死盯着她。

　　哪怕她知道这双眼睛并不存在，可那种感觉仍旧让千手香膝头发软。

　　是谁，来到这里？

　　九尾的声音是如此的不详，那查克拉将千手香包裹得更紧密。

　　千手香当下的应变就是立刻撤出自己的查克拉丝，反正她的目的已经达到了，而九尾的查克拉也同样作为养分，滋养着水户的身体。

　　她就像是在即将崩塌的雪峰上飞驰一般，那凶猛跟在她后面的雪崩是九尾充满不详的查克拉。

　　千手香感觉到自己的意识疯狂的倒退，当她满头大汗的跌坐在地上的时候，一旁的扉间第一反应是将她拽离拖到结界之外。

　　“吼！”九尾在咆哮着。

　　水户躺在那里，身体受到九尾的查克拉牵引，而无神的坐起，她的身体正在被黑色的查克拉所包裹着，查克拉套在她的身上，就像是披上一层狐狸的外皮。坐在结界外围喘息的千手香看着眼前的变化，额头上的汗水止不住的流，她面前的符纸正在依次燃烧着，水户的弟子们在他们的身后说道：“快退！那挡不住它多久！”

　　扉间低声说：“能站起来吗？”

　　千手香推了他一把，自己挣扎站起来，扉间不以为意，他跟千手香迅速后退到第二层结界。就在这个时候，外面同样也传来了战斗的声音。

　　猿飞日斩的声音隐约在屋外传来：“不要以为你们可以趁人之危，抢夺九尾！”

　　但是，盖住猿飞日斩声音的，却是另外两个男人：“不要啰嗦，把九尾交出来！”

　　千手扉间很清楚这两个男人的身份，他们这是导致这次战争的主因——金角银角。

　　他们的手中掌握着六道仙人的五件宝物，在查克拉的催使下，那几件宝物比想象中的更难对付。外有金角银角的夹攻，内有趁隙逃出即将破除封印的九尾，即使是有柱间加入战斗，也战况难料。

　　就在他们头疼的时候，柱间说道：“现在破坏掉封印，让九尾冲出去。”

　　他话音刚落，九尾已经冲开第一层封印，朝着他们咆哮而来。为了适应逼仄的环境，九尾暂时只是一只背脊顶到屋脊的狐狸，它的核心隐约能看到如同傀儡般的水户，眼下正用狡猾的眼睛打量着结界薄弱的地方。但是当看到柱间时，它那双眼睛更是闪着仇恨的光。

　　柱间一边示意扉间与千手香退出去，一边说道：“九尾，你想出去吗？那就跟我来。”他说完，直接让人解开了结界，九尾感觉到身上的压力骤然减小，于是抓紧机会向外冲了出去。它的身躯几乎是离开宅院之后，就迅速变大，很快就如同一个移动的小山丘一样。

　　金角银角没有想到九尾直接投怀送抱，立刻支使起手上的器具打算收伏九尾。就在这个时候，九尾的咆哮让远处的林子里惊起无数飞鸟，但是飞鸟却根本没办法飞出这座森林——几乎是一眨眼的功夫，无数的藤木破土而出。

　　金角银角立刻色变，说道：“千手柱间，你不是死了吗？”

　　但是，此刻柱间只是单手结印，丝毫没有想要回复他们的意思，他只是从卷轴中抽出一把巨大的剑，随后身形就如同闪电一样的杀到面前。

　　“我还不到死的时候，但是你们的死期已经到了。”柱间说道。

　　

　　五十五

　　金角银角并不是个好对付的敌人，但是这并不仅仅是他们和柱间的战场，和他们敌对的人，还有九尾。

　　这就是柱间所需要的机会，六道仙人所遗留下来的那五件道具，并不是好相与的存在。他如今所需要做的，就是在这个时候，占据主场优势，不要让金角银角、九尾两方人各自逃脱。他散布在整座森林里的藤木成了最好的结界，在他查克拉的操纵下，无论九尾亦或者其他两人想要逃走，都会被柱间所拦截，最后不得不两方如同困兽一般争斗着。

　　九尾咆哮着，它的耐性正在被消磨着，金角银角想要靠着控制它来摆脱这样的困境，但是它又怎么会是束手待毙的人。查克拉尾玉直接从口中喷出，将眼前的森林都夷平一小半，但是柱间的藤木生长的比想象中的要更快。而身为尾兽玉攻击目标的金角银角两个人狼狈的很，就连手上的器具都看出了几分耗损。

　　金角愤怒道：“柱间，你这样的打法，算什么忍者之神。”

　　但是，柱间一声也不吭，没有丝毫的回应，作为回答的只有腾空而起的木制巨人，它巨大的手掌一手朝着九尾，一手朝着两兄弟扑来。但是，这还不是柱间的主要攻击，藤木上附着的毒素正顺着金角银角身体上的创口进入他们的身体里，麻痹性的毒素使他们的动作迟缓起来，而九尾逮住这样的一个机会，再度猛攻。

　　柱间狡猾的游走在森林里，除非他愿意，正在交战的人很难发现他——这正是他的主场优势。

　　许久没有的战斗让柱间的血脉中热血奔腾，好像回到了许久之前，他从不畏惧任何战斗的时候。

　　在体力不断被消耗的情况里，金角银角两个人神情比一开始要更加的狰狞。他们的攻势此刻近乎于狂轰滥炸，九尾被他们的攻击打得一阵暴怒，尖利的牙齿立刻向着他们嘶吼着。就在此刻，巨大的水龙席卷着现场，金角银角原本使用的雷点瞬间使得全场的人都开始麻痹起来，而柱间恰巧闪身避过。

　　他的目光顺便看向水龙所来的方向，他对扉间的动向心知肚明，显然这是扉间的手笔。

　　冷眼看着那一对兄弟，柱间开始进入了仙人模式，他的速度和力量在一瞬间跃上了新的高峰。在这个紧要关头，他不打算错失一点儿机会。

　　

　　金角银角两个人暂时退开，但是这场战斗除了他们之外，仍旧有其他人，或者说……兽。

　　柱间和金角银角所造成的巨大破坏之后，九尾立即跑出了这样的包围，向着木叶而去。它需要破坏来宣泄满脑子的愤怒。

　　它的眼中，现在只有木叶鳞次栉比的街道和房屋。毫不犹豫，九尾立刻朝那里的城门狠狠撞去。  
　　

柱间朝着屋舍的方向走去，木叶的忍者已经同其他人战了起来，火遁燃烧起了森林，土遁撕裂了大地，凛冽的风声中暗藏杀机。

　　九尾已经掀翻了半边屋顶从屋子里飞跃而出。随着它破坏性的举动，一直在阻拦它的忍者也无力倒在废墟之中。着急逃跑的九尾并没有顾上自己的手下败将，它踩在屋顶上，身躯开始变得比早前要庞大不少，紧接着一声吼叫，一枚尾兽玉朝着人群中飞射而出。九尾根本不在意眼前这帮蝼蚁是属于哪个忍村，反正这些过于渺小的生命都是它的敌人。它现在就要清扫开自己的前路，好择路逃生。

　　柱间的皮肤在空气中发出微光，他的衣服也产生了细微的变化，在黑夜中看来，就像是将晨曦披在了身上。柱间的双手快速结印，一座座鸟居从裂开的空间中跌下，朝着九尾覆压下来。九尾试图闪避着，但是同时掉下来数座鸟居，最终它还是被一座俘获。那饱含着力量的鸟居压在九尾的脊梁上，刚刚恢复自由的尾兽还没有恢复到自己的全盛姿态，它已经无法稳当站立，庞大的身躯歪到在地上。

　　九尾愤怒的试图挣脱开，但是柱间并不会给他这样的机会，一连串的攻击打在面上，九尾在柱间暴风雨般的攻击之中喘息着。

　　“正是这个时候！”早已经埋伏好的弟子们大声说道。

　　他和其他的六个人迅速站定七星的位置，各自的查克拉串联在一起，最终将九尾的力量压制到最低。水户的身体开始显露出形貌，虽然被九尾操纵使她的神态疲倦，可是那庞大的查克拉同样刺激着她身体的恢复，柱间看着水户无力地向地上摔去，冲上去抱住了他。

　　仔细检查着她肚脐上的封印，那曾经黯淡的徽记如今再度变得清晰，柱间总算松了一口气。

　　最大的危机总算解决了。

　　“你们带着她回到千手香那里。”柱间吩咐了一句，水户耗费了大量的查克拉，哪怕九尾重新封印，对于身体的负荷也不小。那些人带走了千手香，柱间也不禁将目光放在那些流窜的忍者上面，他跃到了高处，看着烟尘飞扬的地方。前几天还平静的木叶，如今有一小半的地方都被破坏，好在人员早已经被疏散，让柱间的心头略宽。

　　他朝着木叶中心的地方而去，他的脸就是最明显的标识，当看到飞奔而来的柱间时，木叶的忍者不约而同的停下了脚步。柱间扬着手，指挥着他们去围剿剩下的敌人，一部分人随着他去扑灭火焰。到了木制结构的房屋时，柱间的忍法将破败的地方一并修补起来。

　　时间不知不觉过去，当柱间忙碌过后，才惊觉已经快要到了黎明的时候。

　　他想了想，最终向着院落的方向而去。那里的屋舍倒塌了大半，但是还有些房间还依旧坚强，零零散散的忍者坐在走廊上等待着包扎，看到柱间之后，他们立刻站起来同他行礼。

　　柱间摆摆手说：“你们休息。千手香呢？”

　　千手香在最完整的那间屋子里，靠着简陋的设备在两个病号身上忙碌着。本来就是强弩之末的扉间已经昏睡过去，水户倒是清醒着，看到柱间之后，露出了笑容，说道：“你说的没有错，只要你在……就什么事情都没有了。”

　　柱间笑了笑，然后坐在了榻榻米上。水户看他还是有些疲惫，就没再说话，倒是千手香本来要跟他打招呼，正要开口呢，水户“嘘”了一声，她这才发现柱间已经睡着了。

　　他睡得格外沉，连梦都没有。

 

　　  
五十六

在打退强敌之后，人们重新聚集起来，中忍们组成小队，巡逻在村落的边缘，而木叶的人民则开始捋起袖子开始恢复基本的生活。

失去房屋的人，会由忍者们帮忙建一间临时的屋子暂居；失去财产的人，能够得到一些补助和未来的帮扶；失去亲人的人最为悲伤，因为生命不能重来，他们只能站在墓园，看着自己的亲人、爱人下葬。

木叶和过去很多次那样，在欣欣向荣与淡淡哀伤之中，迎来了新的一天。

 

柱间睡醒之后，没有再去管理木叶的事物。他并不打算重新回到火影的职位上忙碌着，他的心已经苍老了，只适合待在这间宅子里，渐渐消磨着时间。

但是，总有人觉得在这个时候，他应该站出来。

“柱间大人，战争……很快又要开始了。”猿飞日斩语重心长的同柱间说道。

他这一次是承载着村里的希望，想向柱间传达着这一次木叶的困难，如果柱间能够在扉间养病的这个时候挺身而出，那么是一件再好不过的事情了。

“我已经是一个淡出尘世的人，这件事情，我不会参与。”柱间坐在书桌后慢慢说道，“这是一个很好的时机，你们这些年轻人可以大展宏图……”柱间淡淡的说道，“你们何必怀疑自己的力量，毕竟……初代火影的时代，早就已经过去了。”

“可是……您是木叶的希望，您也看到那石壁上的雕像了吧……那是木叶对您的尊敬。”猿飞日斩说道，无论在柱间身上发生了什么事情，至少那一日的战果提醒了他，柱间仍然可以成为木叶把握大局的那个人。

柱间说道：“石壁，那是你们强加给我的事情。事实上，我并不是一个配得上这样尊敬的人，我已经厌倦出现在人前，也完全没有意愿参与到这次的战争之中……放弃吧，猿飞，有劝我的时间，或许你已经能够写出一个详略的计划了。”他望着猿飞，虽然拒绝，神情却还是诚恳，“为什么不对自己的领导能力多一点信心……”

“柱间大人，如果您参与……那么……”猿飞试图尽着最后的努力。

但是，柱间只是平静的看着他。无论他们是不是意见相左，柱间的神态始终如此，猿飞日斩想到这些年的事情，忍不住在这位长辈面前低声叹口气，他这次只是在惋惜。

柱间看着他的反应，道：“好了，既然你没什么要说的，那就回去整理整理，该这么对长老们解释吧。”

“……柱间大人，您会一直待在村子里吗？”猿飞忽然问道。

“加奈已经去忍校上课了。”柱间讲了件好似不相干的事情，但是猿飞很快意识到，为了千手加奈的未来，柱间也会留在木叶。

猿飞起身对柱间深深一鞠躬，说道：“那我就放心了，我会好好应付那些长老的。”

柱间同他点了点头，而在门口等待的蜜豆替他送客。留在房间内的柱间看着案台的经文，重新为自己碾磨出墨，然后在纸上誊抄着。

如果是旁人看了，可能都会觉得古怪，无论何时，他都算是个杀人者。但是，至少柱间在抄写的时候，是能够感受到心灵的平静，而此刻风雨欲来，平静也是他所需要的。

 

天下的局势已经产生变化了。金角银角杀死了雷影，意味着此时雷之国的动乱即将开始，除此之外，各个隐村都在蠢蠢欲动，风雨欲来的势头越发明显。大名们开始积蓄着粮食，忍者们也一个个出现在边界的位置，谁都想在这个时候有一些变化，而在大名同忍者合作的年代，天下格局的变化也只能寄予给战争之上。

真正痛苦的，或许是那些每天汲汲营营想要生存下去的人们，更多的人，或许是看中了其中的利益。

事实上，这样的变化并没有等待太久。当雷之国和水之国在火之国接壤的地带发生冲突的时候，木叶下起了冬日里最冷的一次瓢泼大雨，大雨冲刷着山体，让屋檐如同挂着珠帘一般，那寒冷的雨让整个木叶显得愁云惨淡。

猿飞日斩看起来操心极了，毕竟，现在多事之秋，他肩头上的担子太重了。当线报传达到手上的时候，他下意识披上一件蓑衣，前去寻找自己还在医院的老师。团藏是个急性子，也放心不下这件事情，他同样跟着日斩，两个人一同来到了医疗所。

身上的蓑衣顶过了一路，可是还是无可避免湿掉了衣服，冬季最冷的雨水沾湿身上的衣物之后，那感觉即便是在室内，也让人觉得十分寒冷。猿飞日斩和团藏两个人抱怨了几句，就朝着扉间的方向而去。尽管万分火急，可是当来到门前时，他们还是敲了敲门。应门的人是玲子，她被派来照顾着扉间的生活，看到是团藏、猿飞，她就让开了位置，笑着说自己要去准备些热水了，就将谈话的空间让给他们。

“老师，该发生的还是发生了。”日斩说道。

“既然知道是该发生的事情，那就不要担心了……”扉间因为背后垫了软枕而坐起身，即使修养了十余天，他的脸色也还是难看的很，让作为弟子的两个人十分担心。团藏没有闲着，替扉间整理了一下床榻上的被子，扉间对他点了点头，继续说道，“日斩，到这个时候，你也不要在犹豫了，你是我的大将，这件事情交给你和团藏、小春，我很放心……木叶没有你想象的那么软弱，过去我们能够战胜敌人，如今也是同样的。”  
日斩说道：“……我明白，老师，我所犹豫的事情……只是，木叶在后方空虚真的没有事情吗？”

“没什么可担忧的。”扉间看着日斩说道，“即便是后方空虚，木叶也不是任由他们造次的地方。你和团藏安心到前线去吧，小春更加沉稳，就让她负责后勤的事情吧。其他家族应该会尽力配合你们，如果有问题的话……我也会去拜访他们的。”

说到这里，扉间咳嗽了几声，让日斩和团藏更加担心了。

扉间又各自叮嘱了他们几句，催促着他们不要在这件事情上耽误时间。

日斩临走前，还是忍不住握着扉间的手，说道：“老师，请尽快康复。”然而，当他触碰到扉间的手时，却还是不禁难受。扉间过去一向都是严谨而强大的忍者，从来不会有这样软弱的时刻，然而，当他触摸到扉间的手时，惊觉老师的手上已经有了时间的痕迹，手指更是用力就能摸到分明的骨节，让人痛心不已。

扉间送走了他们，这才靠着软枕看着外面的狂风暴雨。它们此刻正肆虐着，在他窗前本来栽植着一棵树，此时都被风雨拍打的哗哗作响，在寒冷阴沉的天气里听起来格外凄凉。

在这样的时刻，他实在不该缠绵在病床之上，可是每当他想要奋起之时，柱间的目光却又像是一盆冰水，冷冷的浇在他的头上。

千手香说他的身体已经在恢复之中，哪怕千手家的体质因为年龄而衰弱了，他也不该病这么久的时间。真正让他无法从这里离开的，是他的心，心病永远只有心药能医治。而他的灵丹妙药，早已经变成了砒霜，无法带来丁点的慰藉。  
但是即便如此，他还是在这样的时刻，想着他的砒霜，想着柱间平静如死水的眼神，还有那一句“过去了”，它们如同魔障一般将他的神智深锁。

就在扉间思绪纷乱的时候，窗户外一声霹雳，狰狞的闪电划破阴沉的天空，扉间的身体控制不住一个激灵，他狠狠喘息一声，就像是困兽一般，在孤单的病房中挣扎。

猿飞日斩、团藏等人带着集结的精英部队离开了木叶。

他们离开的时候，太阳还没有升起，所有人都在梦中沉睡着。只有一开始就知道一切的人，才在这个天际还混沌一片的时候，睁开了双眼。

柱间是其中之一，他醒过来时，为自己披上了一件外套。没有点起灯烛，柱间披着外套打开了门走了出去，天空在此时因为黎明还未至，是一种深沉的靛蓝色，柱间站上了高处。目光所能及的广场那里，已经集结着一批人，他们站在那里就像是广场上的雕塑一般。山壁上的柱间石雕凝视着这些人，而柱间在另外一端，看着他们成队的离开木叶。

他们是要奔赴到战场之上，为火之国的安宁而战斗着。

柱间望着他们离开，直到广场上空无一人，在地平线的位置，太阳也升起了。初升的太阳像一颗火红的宝珠，从地平线完整的升出，木叶也在这样的光亮下醒转，柱间听到院子里的渐渐有人声的响动，他从屋上跃下，站在还是冰凉的廊道上。

转头就看到扉间披着单衣站在那里。扉间就算身体好了不少，可是身形在单衣之下显得十分单薄，他听到了动静，也回头看到了柱间，两个人的目光在长廊上碰撞一下，柱间停驻了脚步。

他说道：“扉间，外面凉，回屋子里去吧。”

站在原地的扉间愣愣看着他，柱间说道：“队伍已经走了。”

扉间回过神，感觉到心口还在隐隐作痛，他看向柱间，还是能够感受到心中升起的渴望。

他没法不去渴望，看到柱间如今云淡风轻的站在他的面前，他仿佛看到了许多年前的些微影子，那些他所倾慕的东西，不知为何又在柱间身上闪烁。

他说道：“兄长，我们进屋谈一谈吧。”

柱间皱了眉头，他不太确定如今是不是该跟扉间在同一间屋子里。此时，宅子里已经有其他仆人的动静，若是让他们看到两位主人这样，恐怕又会生出风波。于是柱间点了点头，同扉间一起进到屋子里。

进屋时，扉间的脚步有些迟缓，柱间看他虚弱的身子，想要上前扶他，但最终他还是停下脚步，只是跟随在扉间身后。

进到屋子里，房间里陈腐的气味让柱间眉头皱得更紧，好在扉间也清楚这点，于是打开窗户，让清新的空气涌入到屋子里。

然后扉间坐下，为柱间倒了杯茶水，柱间并没有动，只是低头看着它，说道：“你身体恢复得如何？”

“应该很快就能回到工作之中了。”扉间轻声说道，“我听说了，你让加奈去忍者学校学习，她这两天适应了吗？”他因为身体的缘故，并没有关心加奈的事情，只是听到猿飞提起过这件事情。

柱间只是平淡回答道：“她一切都好。”其他的，也就不愿跟扉间多说了。扉间心中不免黯然，但是他亲手伤的情分，是弥补不回的，他也并不奢望于此……

更何况……

扉间望着柱间，感觉到在谈话中的自己，正一点点的复苏着，哪怕是柱间的只字片语，都让他觉得弥足珍贵。他心中的火焰，不知为什么，在此时又燃烧起了。

或许，是他的眼神太过迫切了，柱间说道：“扉间，你真的能回到原本的自己吗？”

“……兄长，我从来都没有变过。”扉间下意识回答道，他对柱间的心思，从一开始就没有变过，当初的扉间是如何想的，他也依旧如何想，只是那时候的他选择不将那份情感说出口。

“看来，我们没有谈下去的必要了。”柱间站起身，“扉间，如果你从来都没有改变，那么你至少该明白，你那天所说的话……”

“兄长，你知道我悔恨的是什么！”扉间说道，他悔恨的是自己遗忘了初衷，他悔恨自己为柱间带来的痛苦，以及他原本可以阻拦……

“那件事情跟你没有关系。”柱间说道。

“兄长……尽管你说没有关系，可是我在这斗室里，整日的想，如果……一切都重来，如果我死在那时候同宇智波的战斗之中，你还会想到结盟吗？”扉间说道，“只可惜一切都不会重来，我也不知道后来发生的许许多多的事情。”

柱间听到他所说的，心里说不出什么滋味。如果真的像扉间所说的那样，那么木叶就不会存在。

“扉间……你知道木叶的存在，有多重要吗？我们私下的恩怨，早已经将这个世界影响得太久远，你不要再异想天开了。”

“……兄长，我甚至想过，要不要研究出带回死者的忍术。”扉间忽然说道，“那样，你会不会幸福一点？”

“我们还是不要再提了。”柱间说到这里，已经不想再聊下去，他直接转头离开，独留下扉间看着他方才坐的位置。

在这一番争吵之后，他的眼神反而像被擦洗过，比之前要更加有神。他知道柱间在回避自己，可是，回避总比将一切都彻底斩断要强太多了。

五十七  
猿飞日斩等人带走了木叶的精锐部队，但是各国的较劲不仅仅是在前方的战场，随着时间的推移，后方的稳定反而成了主宰占据的关键。

负责木叶内部安全的宇智波琉生已经感觉到疲倦了。

虽然在木叶的人看来，每一天都是这样平静，但是对于暗部来说，最大的感受就是肩头的担子格外沉重。在不为人知的角落，他们每日最警惕的莫过于细作混入到木叶之中，毕竟前线的战斗胶着，为了能够取得突破性的进展，后方的偷袭也被纳入到战术的考虑之中。

自从接到前方防守关卡有人突围的消息，他们的暗部就开始潜伏着日夜巡逻。没有人想扰乱木叶的秩序，所以在谨慎的布防下，他们这些暗部的压力便格外大，人手的不足和责任的重大，让已经是小队长的宇智波琉生这几日里都紧绷着精神留在一线。

在这个时候，时间的过去都显得格外漫长，琉生看着自己的队员一个个露出疲态，只能按批次让他们各自休息一段时间。

比休息时间不够更加磨人的事情，在于那股始终徘徊在琉生心中的危机感。

他在收到线报的同时，将消息传递给了其他人，各个家族里都有收到这样的消息，但是留守人员的人手有限，他们所能做的，只是在维持正常运转的同时，将把关再严密些。但是严密意味着精力更大的投入，即便是琉生也不免露出了疲倦的神态。

看不过眼的队员在清早的时候便催促他回家休息，同是宇智波一族，比他年长些的队员像个大哥哥似的拍着他的肩膀，说道：“只是休息一会就好，你年纪还轻，不要这样勉强自己。”

说着，他就被人推搡着回家。

他住在宇智波的大宅里，其实琉生并不喜欢这个地方，他是十岁时跟着父亲来到这个地方，原先都在遥远的雷之国边境之外。那时候他年纪还小，不懂为什么自己要管父亲叫叔叔，而要管一个牌位叫父亲，人人都说他最早是被养在宅子里的，后面被斑交给了弟弟——也就是他的父亲。尽管父亲明令禁止在宅子里让下人们讨论这些事情，但是即便是宇智波族长也没办法成功堵住每一个人的嘴。那些背地里嚼着舌根的话，最初的他格外愤怒，恨不得将说出这些话的所有人都割掉舌头。

无论谁是他的父亲，他都只认宇智波泉奈，毕竟是泉奈照料着他，爱护着他，在雷之国的边境保护着他。而斑，在他看来，也不过就是个牌位而已，为什么一回来，他叫了这么久的父亲，就不再是父亲了……那些人就像是看好戏一般，用带着恶意的目光看着他们父子两人。琉生还记得，自己最开始的每一天都在宅子里发着脾气，将家具推倒在地，把东西一股脑扫在地上，他的父亲看着他，神情却无可奈何。

他发怒的咆哮着，但是很快就被泉奈抱着，让他小声一些。

那时候的宇智波是多事之秋，能少一事就少一事，宇智波泉奈想要让时间平息掉宇智波一族的丑闻，让所有的事情都被尘封。所以，琉生的这些情绪在此时格外的不必要，不要再留下话柄给那些外人。为了让琉生平稳下情绪，泉奈拜托了自己的朋友带着琉生出去管教了一阵，等到木叶的事情过去一阵后，才让他回到家中居住。

因此，对于这间大宅，琉生始终找不到什么归属感。

他不喜欢这间黑森森的大宅，不喜欢家中阴暗的角落，也不喜欢家里总是不见其他人的冷清。

回到宇智波大宅，琉生睡了一阵，只是睡得并不踏实，每逢人压力大的时候就是如此，身体明明已经很疲累，可是精神上还是担忧着队员是否能够胜任起任务。就在这样的情况下，琉生辗转反侧，然后猛地惊醒过来。

他看着外面的天色，天还是亮敞着。琉生站在窗口向外望去，从风中嗅到了和以往不同的感觉。他只觉得全身战栗，那临身的危机感让他的写轮眼就此打开。他翻窗直接冲到外面，在写轮眼打开的情况下，感知也变得更加敏锐。就在这个时候，队员的信号在青天下亮起，那微弱的光伴随着爆炸的声音提醒着周遭所有人，正有不同寻常的事情发生着。

琉生眉头一皱，就朝那里奔去。在街上已经有人骚动的声音，人们慌乱的模样正在被其他下忍、中忍安抚着，如今的木叶只留下了不到十名，还因为其他的原因而有六位不在。村内的大事，应该交由上忍来解决，在上忍到达时，琉生需要做到的是顶在前线。

“你们带人去庇护所，我去骚乱的中心位置。”琉生同其他忍者在半空中交汇，两个人仓促交流着，等待落地，琉生继续朝着骚乱的位置而去。

琉生视线所及，寻找着人们逃窜的中心位置。最终，他将目光落在了学校的位置。

琉生来到学校，眼前却出现了一道屏障，有三位上忍站在学校的屏障之外，琉生落地的时候，他们的目光也转向他。

“这是怎么一回事？”琉生看着有内部向外张开的屏障，“他们怎么可能混到学校内部，还张开了结界。”

“细作。”其中日向家的上忍说道，“是藤野那个家伙，他偷袭了学校的老师，和自己的同伙占据了这里。现在还有一部分教师在里面抵抗，如果让他们虏劫了那些孩子，那么前线也会人心溃散。”

敌人的目的十分歹毒，直接将目标锁定成学校的孩子，一方面以学员的能力不足以抵抗，另一方面这恰好是木叶的软肋。

“这件事情绝不能叫他们得逞。”另外一个人说道。

琉生说道：“这处的结界……如果贸然闯入的话，最坏的情况是陷入他们的包围攻击之中。”他围绕着结界，查看着可以突破的地方，“我们兵分四路进入到结界之中，虽然有遭到攻击的可能，但是如果能同里面的教师汇合，应该还有一战之力。最不济，也能将孩子们尽量带出来。”

这其中的风险自然不必说。就在他们四人讨论的时候，陆续又有中忍到达这里，领头的人说道：“不要犹豫了，现在正在疏散人群，我们会在外部建立战线阻拦敌人的。”

有了这样一层担保，众人也就放心，琉生和其他三名上忍对视一眼，已经取得了共识，分块朝着这座校园的四角进入结界之中。

他们各自有方法进入，琉生采用的方法是强行突破。他直接使用查克拉冲撞结界外围，然后往内一冲，场景变幻已经到了忍者学校的内部。

他回到木叶的时候，已经不用进入忍者学校，对于这里的环境还不熟悉。眼前的校园已经遭到了不小的破坏，视线所及的地方都能看到各式的破坏。真正让琉生担心的是，此刻竟然没有动静。他下意识张着写轮眼看向四周，然后朝着最后可能隐藏人员的地方搜索过去。

琉生很快在建筑内，发现了一起冲突。

这场冲突似乎已经接近了尾声，琉生来到的时刻，空气中已经有淡淡的血腥味道，他下意识准备好武器。当写轮眼锁定敌人时，琉生毫不犹豫出手，他的手里剑割开了敌人的喉咙，这突如其来的攻击打断了敌人的攻势，也让木叶的教师得到了喘息之机。

“老师！”就在琉生取代了教师的迎战位置之后，他听到背后传来通灵兽召唤的声音，转头一看，人高的蛞蝓将那位失血过多的教师包裹着，散发着淡淡的柔光。而从一处掩体之中，隐约能看到一个女孩子露出半边身子。

无暇顾及其他，琉生冷眼看着还剩下的两人。和他一样，他们的脸上都戴着面具，对方看着琉生的眼睛，说道：“宇智波？”

琉生没有答话，只是朝对方扔了数把手里剑，捆绑着爆炸符的手里剑让对方立刻闪避，他们说道：“在这里治疗伤员，你们是有多天真。”

“我在这里，你们不要想追去。”琉生冷声说道，“喂，你还不快走？”他最后一句话是同那女孩子说的。

“……你快背着老师走。”加奈听到琉生说的，忙把老师扶上蛞蝓，那蛞蝓负重一个人刚刚好，它听着加奈的话，慢慢朝着相对安全的位置挪去。加奈看了一眼背后的琉生，咬咬牙也跟着蛞蝓离开。他们是最后一批从密道转移的人，但是没想到还是遇到了敌人。

敌人却不会给加奈更多的时间，他们随手发射了信号弹，召唤自己的同伴过来，另外一人则开始结印。随着写轮眼紧盯着对方的结印，琉生的手也快速结印，甚至比敌人更早一步，一条地龙已经从地上席卷而起，那人稍晚了一步，龙形还没来得及凝聚就被琉生冲散，就在冲散的一刻，琉生看到两人背后又来了一人，就打扮怎么看也不像是木叶的人马。他掉头就走，他还没有蠢到将自己陷入这样危险的境地。

为了避免敌人追来，琉生手上结印，喷吐而出的豪火球连发而出，空气被豪火球之术烤的空气锐减，原本已经脆弱的建筑在这个时刻已经支撑不住，随着墙体的倒塌，这倾倒的墙壁已经成了琉生最好的掩护。

琉生的目光盯着女孩子留下来的痕迹，朝着她的位置追去，与其让这个女孩像个没头苍蝇似的逃难，倒不如他带着她询问一下具体的情况。

学校内本来并不大，但是内部在结界的影响下已经起了微妙的变化。琉生费了比想象中更多的功夫找到了加奈，当看到昏迷过去的老师，还有正跪坐在地上替教师包扎伤口的加奈，琉生开口道：“就剩下你一个人了吗？”

“啊！……是你，吓我一跳！”女孩子回过头看到了戴着面具的琉生，她拍了拍胸口，然后将手放在教师的伤口上，她的手上亮起了微光，剩余不多的查克拉正在治愈教师的皮肉伤。她说道：“我和老师是最后一批离开的，但是来不及了，密道的入口已经被封死了。”

那惊鸿一瞥的容貌，琉生这时才觉得女孩子的眉眼有些相似，他面具下的眉头皱了起来：“你叫什么名字？”

“千手加奈。”

这个名字对于琉生而言，无异于雷击一般。千手加奈，是千手一族的养女，也是如今唯一的一名后辈。她大概是现在少数能见到千手柱间的人。

千手柱间，这个名字让琉生的心头透出一阵苦涩。

这个名字，在木叶意味着创建村子的奇迹，意味着一个在木叶备受敬仰的人，然而在宇智波家如今却是个根本不能被提起的名字。

他的父亲并不明白他为什么要去暗部，作为宇智波家的继承人，他可以去更好的地方，而不是在私下活动着。但是，琉生知道自己想要什么。名誉和利益对于忍者来说，是毫无价值的东西，忍者的存在只因为自己的力量而被证明着。

而他，宇智波琉生至少也该知道自己是背负着怎样故事的人。

所以，他来到了暗部，偷偷借用职权翻阅着那些过去的事情。那些被掩盖下来的丑闻，字里行间都让他觉得难以呼吸，他甚至找不到一个正确的说法，只能凭借着凌乱的线索来推测着。

他当初是被斑认下的孩子，而他的身份则应该是那些在外面散落的宇智波族人所生的孩子。这是一个非常官方的说法。

这两年都城的声势渐渐衰落——这似乎也是大名刻意放权的结果，有不少从都城而来的贵族，在木叶周遭的大城镇落地生根，个别德高望重的，甚至成为了小领主。那些贵族之间的事情，自然也不经意流出——那些无法被父母相认的孩子，最终都会用过继的名头一个个回归到显贵的父亲膝下。再看看族谱，宇智波鹤千代、千手晴树、千手加奈，都是那些年里，这样被过继到家族之中的。他们的父母是谁？没有人知道，人们或许私下讥笑，但是他们都有一个切切实实的身份。

只是看到那些名字，琉生就能想到那些窥伺的眼神，仿佛在他身上看到笑话的眼神。

他莽撞的去问父亲为什么会这样，父亲从来不会说，只是看着他。看着那双眼睛里浓烈的情感，他会相信自己同父亲是有血脉联系的，那么他的母亲呢？他的母亲该是谁？

和那个不可说的名字有关吗？想到族人忌讳莫深的千手柱间，琉生一度相信，木叶的初代火影能给他一个准确的答案。但是，火影已经沉寂太久了，已经久到他足够成熟，能够无视掉自己身世背后的故事。

而如今，这一切的搜寻、等待、困惑，都随着千手加奈这个名字而被启封。

面具掩饰了琉生一瞬间的神情，没有吓走眼前的这位女孩。

琉生凝视着千手加奈的眉眼，如果他此刻手中有镜子，或许他跟加奈都要惊讶于他们之间的相似程度。

“你的父母是谁？”宇智波琉生慢慢吐露这个问题。

五十八

加奈抬眼看着眼前的这个暗部，她歪着头，看着眼前这个并没有让自己觉得危险的男人。虽然面具掩盖了他的面容，但是至少声音还透着变声期尾声的生涩。

“干什么问这个？”加奈回问道。

琉生面具下抿着唇，如果他想的话，他可以利用瞳术催眠这个女孩，吐露出任何他想知道的事情，可是他心中对这个决定暗自抵触。于是，他生硬的回答道：“我要确定身份。你也有可能是敌方的细作。”这个答案显然是过于勉强了，但加奈似乎相信了这个答复，她道：“我的叔叔是千手扉间。”答复完这个，她就低下头不说话了。

这并不是他想要的答案。琉生压抑着心头的焦躁，他转过身，拿出暗部的态度说道：“好了，我们的时间不多了。如今结界内都被封锁了，我们能做的就是突围而出，我会护送你到结界边缘，至于结界的开启，我会尽力的。”

“老师……”加奈提醒了他一句，琉生沉声道，“我背着他。”

两个人分工明确，琉生背上教师，加奈也拿起了武器，跟随在琉生的身侧。他们尽量压低了脚步，毕竟如今是在建筑内，随着结界的异化，哪怕有熟悉地形的加奈带路，也还是费了一番周折。他们甚至有一次同敌人的巡逻擦肩而过，这也让琉生暗自纳闷，难道上忍都已经折戟沉沙？

他们好不容易来到建筑的边缘，如果琉生进来的记忆没有出错的话，只需要背着教师快跑一会儿，就能看到结界边缘。

可是，战斗的声音却彻底打消了他潜逃出去的念头。

他所没想到上忍正在和敌人在彼此消耗着，内部的敌人比想象中的更多，木叶的三名上忍显然无法应对。而就在外面，结界之外也没有想象中的安全。琉生甚至能看到通灵兽们在彼此撕咬着。

显然，是守卫的一方同地方外围的潜入者打了起来。  
这更让琉生的心头揪紧了，他是十分了解木叶如今的防守力量，眼下是最薄弱的一刻。没有细作的呼应，很难想象到这样精准的打击。

加奈哪里见过这样的阵仗，她拉着这位看起来可亲的暗部的衣摆，小声说道：“我们……不会有事的。你不要担心。”话虽然说的笃定，可是手却明显有些颤抖。

琉生看了她一眼，说道：“我没有担心。”

加奈抿了一下唇，然后皱了皱鼻子。她这副从小被娇宠的模样，让琉生的心头有些复杂，他转移目光，指着外面的位置，长时间使用写轮眼已经让他有些眼睛酸涩了，但是琉生还是同加奈指了方向，说：“按照我说的跑，我会带着你的老师。不要回头，往前跑，知道吗？”

加奈点了点头，她的腿肚子看到外面的阵仗还在颤抖着，但是她蹲下身拍了拍那里，然后望着前方，下一刻就猛地窜了出去。琉生也没有懈怠，他背着身上的教师，没有直面战场，反而一边警惕着，一边带着教师。那些战斗中的上忍们看到他带着孩子和伤员，也都心领神会，一个个顶住攻击。但是即便是这样还不够，加奈脚下的地面在颤动着，一个重心不稳加奈摔在了地上。

“哪有那么容易的事情！”敌人大笑道。

“见鬼！”琉生朝着加奈的位置冲过去，但是身上的伤患还是拖累了他的动作，就在这个千钧一发之际，地面上猛地抽起无数坚硬的枝干。那光秃秃的树干，如同一把把标枪，那些不带枝叶的枝杈看起来也格外的锋锐。没有人敢轻视这些拔地而起的枯木，谁都知道在木叶里有着唯一擅长木遁的人。

本来危在旦夕的加奈被藤蔓挟裹着，她表情已经变得镇定下来，嘴角甚至带着笑容。而琉生心头一震，下意识观察着四周寻找着千手柱间究竟藏在哪里。

“是千手柱间！”和琉生同样在寻找柱间的还有那些敌人，就在他们想要朝柱间攻击的时候，那些枯木化作枯藤将他们纠缠起来，那看似枯干的表面隐藏着锐利的尖刺，那刺扎进肉里便倒勾起来，如果轻易挣扎的话，反而会让伤口鲜血淋漓。

柱间看向这些敌人的目光格外冷酷，他从高处落下，那些上忍从他的面目上辨认出他的身份。已经自动调整着自己的状态，等待着柱间的吩咐。

“你们去打破结界，让我们的人进来。”柱间说道。

“那这些人？”

“我一个人就足够了。”柱间看着那些因为他的话语而愤怒的人，双手结印，枯藤吸收着那些人的查克拉，那些人尽管一开始奋力挣扎，可是在查克拉的吸取之下，手脚已经开始无力。头脑灵活的人已经开始拿着武器割裂开枯藤，柱间的后招却还等着他们，他的身影如同迅雷一般，眨眼间就来到人们的面前。随着他的踢击，那些被攻击的人只感觉到眼前一暗，就像是被重物猛砸心口一般的感觉。

那些上忍也不再耽误时间，他们分别跑到三个位置，在这里有三名敌人作为结界的基石，他们只需要解决掉这三人即可。

柱间的木遁分身有七人，分别同人缠斗起来。谁也无法分辨出真正的柱间，只觉得眼前眼花缭乱，那惊人的体术让人觉得难以应付，更不要说柱间令人恐惧的单手结印。柱间所说的对付他们并不是在一味托大，这才是最让人惊恐的所在。

柱间的强大很快瓦解了敌人的战意，当结界突破之后，他们更多的是想要找到突围的机会。木叶的忍者紧追着这些罪人，而柱间反而在敌人逃跑之后停下了动作。

眼前的校园已经是一块小战场了，满地都是战斗过后的痕迹，更不用说是鲜血。

柱间来到加奈的面前，那原本将加奈保护得好好的枯藤也在这个时候解开了，加奈从里面跑出来，搂着柱间激动喊了声母亲。

那声音是加奈情不自禁讲出，却让一旁不远的琉生听在耳中。他这个时候已经忘记自己背上有个人，手也跟着松开。随着加奈的那一声呼唤，他的脑子就像是被寺庙的钟一般，被狠狠撞了一下后，只有嗡鸣声在脑中回荡着。

“你没有事就好了。”柱间没有留意琉生的情况，只是摸着加奈的头发说着。

而琉生抬起手，他本想拿下自己脸上的面具，可是却还是把手放下。他抬头看着柱间的面孔，心中有一个可能呼之欲出，可是又太过匪夷所思，让人不敢轻易动那个念想。

柱间是田岛的妻子，在田岛死后的很多年，在辉夜也殒命的时候，离开了宇智波一族。

除此之外，并没有什么多余的记录。

可是，他的本能却又在告诉着他，一定不仅止于此。他的骨头因此而酸胀着，他的心口一阵阵的狂跳，琉生说不出话来，全然被一股难以释怀的情绪所统治。如果他能够拿下面具，或许柱间会看到他脸颊上流淌的眼泪。

就在琉生在冰与火之间辗转时，柱间检查好加奈的伤，这才将目光转到琉生身上。

“有受伤吗？”柱间看那名暗部站在那里没有动，忍不住问了一句。

加奈拉着柱间的袖子，小声说：“这个哥哥之前一直都在保护我。”她小声跟柱间说了下方才发生的事情，柱间边听边点着头，而琉生这才恍惚回了神，他依稀记得柱间同自己说了话，可是却怎么也记不住了，于是忍不住“啊”了一声。

“真的受伤了吗？”加奈也追问了一句。

琉生这才说道：“没、我没有受伤。”

他的声音这时候有些沙哑，但是还是能听出是介乎于少年与青年之间的声音，柱间有些惊讶，然后目光停留在琉生身上的衣服上。虽然戴着面具，但是看衣服打扮，确实是宇智波家族中的人没有错。

“你叫什么名字？”柱间心血来潮问了句。他边问边带着加奈向校门走去，琉生跟在他们的身后，精神还有些恍惚，这次他听清楚了柱间的问话，可是却觉得自己的话语格外的漂浮，那些字仿佛在他口中失去了重量，轻飘飘地荡出：“我叫宇智波……琉生。”

柱间的脚步停顿了一下，这一刻的停顿似乎有天长地久那么长，有凡人弹指那么短，柱间回头看了一眼带着面具的琉生。这个名字打开了他试图遗忘掉的许多记忆，那些都是些不值得追忆的事情，但是……当他看到琉生已经变成这样的男人时，他仍旧感觉到些微的后悔与愧疚。

是的，他薄待了这个孩子，就像是之前对待其他人那样。

琉生被抱走的时候还小，如今想必是连同他最亲近的小鹤也记不住了，也不知道琉生在过去的漫长时间之中是否有去看看曾经那样爱护他的哥哥。

“琉生，多谢你救了加奈。”柱间对琉生露出了笑容，他近来极少笑，笑的时候也同年轻时爽快的作风差许多，只是嘴角上勾一些，显得格外斯文。琉生因为这个笑容而更加恍惚，这是因为加奈而给予他的，还是……因为他是他？

琉生知道后者实在是过于渺茫，可是那方才还在疼痛的身体，在这时似乎舒缓了许多。他内心空洞的那一处，终于在今天揭开了谜底，他曾经渴求的东西原来只是在这样近的位置。

“……不、不用谢，这都是我应该……做的。”尽管他在努力，可是往日也能同人理论道理的琉生词穷了，他看着拉着柱间衣角的加奈。加奈对他笑了笑，小声说：“谢谢你。”

这声谢谢是他所需要的吗？琉生只觉得精神恍惚，柱间似乎在加奈说谢谢后又同他说了几句话，又似乎没有，那些语句只是平常的问话，或许加奈并不知道那些话是为何而说，但是……这默契至少保存在她们两个人之间。琉生脚步虚浮地同柱间一起走出了校园，然后同僚出现在他的眼前，同样……也有人在等待着柱间。

千手扉间的脸色很苍白，看得出来他这些天还是瘦了，原本一个强健的男子，如今忍装都显得有点儿大。他的部下陪伴在他的身边，眼睛里掩饰不了担忧。柱间认不出戴着面具的宇智波琉生，不代表扉间不认得。事实上，他曾经观察过这个孩子，在确定柱间不想要再同宇智波有一丁点联系之后，他仍然作为长辈暗处观察着这个养在泉奈膝下的孩子。

“你已经很努力了，好好去休息吧。”柱间同琉生说了最后一句，扉间看着那孩子站在那里，在这一刻，他感觉如遭雷劈一般。

琉生是疲惫的，可是刚才短暂的时间太让人留恋。他过去的怨恨，如同在春季笑容的冰雪，如今在那片光秃的心田，萌生出一点绿芽。这时，琉生伸出手，摘下了自己的面具，这时不合时宜的，作为暗部他应该隐藏起自己的面容。但是，即使这样，他仍然想要让柱间知道自己是什么模样的。

琉生的面具被取下，他脸上依稀有些泪痕，十分不明显，他的确还很年轻，容貌透着青涩。他很像他的父亲，眉眼却像柱间年轻的时候，爽朗大方。

柱间看着他的面容，这张脸仿佛让他的记忆回到了许久之前，他在那熟悉的五官中，想到了许久前的斑、许久前的泉奈、许久前的辉夜……这样相似的眉眼让他想起了许多人。这是他混乱的一生纠缠，他既不能否认，也不能遗忘。

“……柱间大人，您也……好好休息。谢谢您。”琉生轻声说道，然后他戴上面具，打算如同一名暗部那样的退场。

“如果有空的话，你可以去看看鹤千代。”柱间忽然喊住他，“你哥哥在你小的时候很疼你。”

琉生愣了愣，然后答应了他。

柱间露出了一点笑容，他对琉生点了点头。那个笑容，就此被琉生铭记，即便是余生无法再同柱间见面，这样的笑容与回忆也不会在记忆之中褪色。

五十九

扉间的骨节已经泛白，他看着柱间对琉生露出微笑，感觉到脑子里一时记不起其他，只有这两个人之间无言的默契。

在他来到之前，这两个人之间发生了什么？

他已经许久没有看到柱间这样的笑容，就像是他早已经摈弃前嫌一般！

他知道自己不该在这个节骨眼上胡思乱想，可是柱间的态度还是让他心中的恐慌如同荒郊外疯长的野草一般。在柱间同宇智波纠缠近几十年的人生中，他已经有太多次这样的惶恐了。

如今，又到了宇智波泉奈吗？

扉间的眼神透着冷冽，他凝视着柱间，看着他微笑着送走了琉生。他痛恨这一刻，柱间过去所遭遇的那种种，痛恨那些宇智波同柱间发生的交集，也痛恨自己对此没有多嘴的余地。

他只是柱间的弟弟，仅此而已！

扉间抿着嘴唇，他内心之中的巨震，此刻还没有出现在他的神色之上。

“扉间大人，人群都已经疏散了，那些人……正在同上忍们缠斗。”

“……一个都不要放过他们，现在我们一起去围堵他们。让他们不要再留手了，如今已经不用担心伤害到什么了。”扉间的话语透着冷酷，“活捉他们中的人，然后我会让他们把一切都吐露出来。”

交代完这些之后，扉间慢慢朝着柱间走去，和上次见面比起来，柱间的气色更好了，神色淡然，看上去状态反而恢复到了从前。

“兄长，你要参与对敌人的围剿吗？”扉间问道。

柱间牵着加奈的手，说道：“既然你来了，我就不参与了，我要带着加奈回家。”

“……明白。”

“扉间叔叔，你的身体真的没事吗？”加奈有些担忧地插了句话，她抬头跟柱间说了句，“扉间叔叔的脸色很差……”

“他心里有数，你不用替他担心。”柱间安抚了加奈，然后给了扉间一个眼神，示意他安抚加奈。

扉间只能蹲下身，摸了摸加奈的头，说道：“等我结束了，就回家，你不用担心。”

女孩在他的安抚下，总算放下心来。扉间也不耽误时间，立即转身离开，他面上看不出什么变化，只有他自己心里明白，他心中的情感犹如巨浪翻腾。

那是个宇智波家的孩子……

 

在之后的时间里，扉间就算想要将心思投在工作上，可是无论他怎样将精力放在调度他人上，可是脑海中始终浮现着那个叫做琉生的青年。

想到他所背负的名字，还有那个如今管理着宇智波家族的男人，扉间就觉得心口如同被火燎过一般的疼痛着。自从那件事情之后，他同泉奈的碰面屈指可数，他也有意回避着要对谈的场合。

他就像是避开疫病那样的扼杀着各种的机会，也很高兴柱间再也没有同泉奈有过交集。

但是，这一切在今日都被打乱了。

柱间看到了那个青年，他对琉生笑了。是的，就算只是一个笑容，也让扉间难以心安——要知道，柱间已经没有其他的儿子了。

那个青年的面容甚至肖似着那几位故去的人。柱间一定很乐于看到这样的面容重新在眼前鲜活起来，他或许能从中得到更多的安慰。

这个念头主宰了扉间的心头，他多么想去好好问问柱间：他是这样想的吗？

他甚至不禁想到，如果他能和柱间有个孩子，那么柱间……这个可怕的念头在他脑中一闪而过，扉间在将它打消的同时，感到了一丝恐慌与后怕。

他得找到柱间，他得把心中所恐惧的事物问出来。

 

柱间回到家里，因为其他人还在庇护所，所以空荡荡的只有他跟加奈两个人。他们坐下来休息了好些时间，就听到  
外面的人声，柱间知道是蜜豆她们回来了。回来的蜜豆、玲子两个人很快就进入了状态，指挥着大家草草侍弄些吃的，然后各自都吃饱后，也就回到休息的地方好好平复一下今天紧张的心绪。蜜豆给柱间、加奈准备了热水，加奈泡完澡之后，肌肉一松弛下来，今天的疲倦也就潮水似的将这个小姑娘淹沒。她在浴池里睡着了，还是蜜豆哭笑不得的进去给她擦擦水，将她抱出来，背回房间。

柱间是在加奈之后沐浴的，他浸泡在水中之后，暖热的水让人昏昏欲睡，柱间靠在浴池里。不知不觉就坠入到梦中，这梦就如同浸润身体的水一样将他包裹着。

柱间禁不住皱起眉头，他能感觉到自己的身体变得更热了，这样的热给身体都带来了一些刺激。柱间喘息一声，在湿热的包裹下，他似乎是勃起了。似乎是长时间的禁欲，让状态还年轻的身体憋得有些厉害，在无法睁开眼的梦境里，柱间感觉到有什么正吮吸着自己的欲望，舔舐着他的全身，而他也无法抵御这样的情欲，挺动着自己的腰，在欲望的主宰下发泄着。

水因为被拨弄起，而发出哗哗的声响，那水声让柱间忍不住张开眼睛，他看到那熟悉的面容埋首在自己的身上，眉梢眼角的神情都是他记忆里的斑。

“斑！”柱间忍不住喊着他，甚至想要拽住这个男人，但是他抓了空，随后从这充满旖旎之中的梦里蓦然坠落。在令人心跳加速的失坠感过去后，柱间发现自己仍然在浴池里浸泡着，水中还有余热，当时最炽热的地方莫过于他的胯间的尴尬存在。

柱间紧闭上眼，比起难以纾解的欲望，他更加惦念的是那个梦里的人。在强压下伤心后，他伸手套弄着自己的欲望，他动作有些粗暴，十分不耐烦，这样没法帮到他，于是……柱间索性从热水中出来，往自己的身上浇着冷水。当最后的热度褪去之后，柱间狠狠甩了手里的木瓢，在这一刻……他的心中顿时涌起了悲哀的感觉。

只要是身而为人，是否就会受到寂寞的侵扰，即便是他这样历经沧桑，也终究还有人的欲望需要解决。那故去的人想起来，反而倍添了伤心。

这时，一个面孔在柱间的脑海中一闪而过，如果是这个人……

柱间只觉得格外的可笑，他竟然会在这个时候想起扉间，难道是因为早已经将最难堪的面目暴露出来，反而无所谓了？

他用手扒了扒足够湿的头发，潦草地打理了自己，然后披上单衣，走出了房间。

走廊上空无一人，连如豆的火光都没有，只有冬日料峭的冷月，那如水的光辉经由窗户流泻在廊道之上。刚才发生的事情让柱间的脚步踟蹰，刚刚那个念头卡在他的脑海里，令他如鲠在喉。

他们明明是血缘至亲，明明该相互扶持，却最终变得如此的畸形。月光沉如水，在万籁俱寂的时候，那些不堪的记忆好像也沉渣泛起。

也不知道是不是冲了冰冷的水，此时柱间感觉到自己的手脚冷得就像是冰一样。他只能怀揣着复杂的心事向着屋子里走去。只是，此刻拐角的位置传来脚步声，他停住了脚步，看到有人顺着长廊走来，月光照亮了他的身影，柱间挑了眉头，发现是回来的扉间。

扉间此时此刻，反而没有了白日里见到的憔悴，他似乎还喝了些酒，于是在些许酒精的亢奋下，甚至显得神采奕奕。

扉间的目光锁上柱间，开口道：“兄长，我回来了，你还没休息吗？”

柱间站在那里，抱着胳膊看着他，说道：“正打算去。”

“兄长，我有事情要问你。”扉间单刀直入地说道。

柱间紧盯着扉间，他怎么会不明白扉间的脑子里想些什么，那些白日里难以诉诸语言的事情，在这个无人会关注的夜晚，正适合被掀开。

扉间看着柱间单衣外露出的修长颈项，他抿着嘴唇，眼中里像是烧着一把暗火。他知道他是让酒精冲昏了头，可是却收不回自己的视线。

“兄长，你见到了琉生。你觉得他怎么样？”

柱间看着他，嘴角露出了一丝讥诮，说道：“扉间，有什么事情你不妨直接说。”

“兄长，我只是问琉生，你觉得他如何？”

“关于琉生，我觉得没什么好说的，扉间，我给你的时间有限，你最好抓住重点说。”柱间说道，他想要离开此刻带着酒气的扉间，那直白的目光直接勾起他平复下来的欲望，男人或许就是这样的生物，当兴致来到的时候，什么都不管不顾。

和平日云淡风轻截然不同的态度让扉间的心中生出一股刺痛感，他走近柱间，同柱间的目光平视着。柱间看着他改变的气势，挑挑眉，扉间说道：“你不会再去见泉奈对不对？”

他这句话说得格外凶狠，根本不像是在询问，而是在斩钉截铁的说柱间绝不会再见到泉奈。柱间的眼神闪动了一下，他看着这个原本颓丧的弟弟如今又是一副熟悉的面孔，心里分外嘲讽，他的好心实在是做得太多了。加上身体的那些不适，他的耐性也随之耗尽。

柱间冷笑一声：“这和你有什么关系？”

最伤人的，莫过于扉间身为弟弟，的确没有权利过问自己兄长的私生活。

这句话将扉间的理智彻底崩断，他想起白日里那些纠结的事情，那些顾虑，这让他再也不想隐忍下去。

扉间紧抓着柱间的胳膊，忍无可忍道：“宇智波有什么好的？难道你跟他们家的人纠缠的还不够吗？浪费的时间还不够多？既然已经打算照顾着加奈，直到生命了结的那一日……你为什么……！”扉间紧咬着牙根，他是真的不明白，为什么柱间这样执迷不悟，“兄长，我真的不明白！斑也就罢了、罢了！可是泉奈呢？我连他都及不上吗？只因为我是你的弟弟！”他声嘶力竭的同柱间说着，“兄长，别离开这里……我求你！”

扉间已经支撑不住自己的身体，他抓着柱间的胳膊，滑到地上，跪在了柱间的面前。他的手指深深地掐入到柱间的胳膊中，柱间吃痛之余，紧贴在墙上，这让他身体僵硬起来，他能够感觉到扉间身上的热度，正一点点的传递到他的身上。

此时的扉间是这样的绝望，他的噩梦都因为白天所发生的那些事情而苏醒，他的兄长注目了那个男孩，他最恐惧的事情仍旧发生……

他努力想要阻隔的界限，在今天崩溃。

而他所能做的，只是紧紧抓牢手边的柱间。

之后，还没来得及甩开扉间的柱间，感觉到自己的欲望被触碰。这让柱间忍不住抽了口气，明明是粗暴的动作，却让他感觉到两腿发软。

这正在触碰他的人，就是他的弟弟，一个早早就对他怀揣着欲望的弟弟，一个等待了他几十年的弟弟，一个早已经理智崩溃的弟弟……

仿佛是之前一幕幕的重演，压抑不住欲望的弟弟，身心俱疲的兄长，柱间由衷对此感到了厌倦，也正因为厌倦了，他甚至觉得自己提不起反抗的劲。

他不可能杀死自己的弟弟，也不可能将他永远的驱逐出自己的世界……最让人觉得可气的，莫过于人始终会感觉到寂寞，哪怕仅仅是身体，也让人分外的无奈。他低垂着眼看着靠近自己的扉间，轻吐口气，甚至闭上了眼睛。

此时的扉间不在乎柱间这样的心思，他套弄着柱间的欲望，感觉到那事物在自己的手中鼓胀起来，在柱间的单衣下支了起来。他站起身，亲吻着柱间的颈项，空着的一手搓揉着柱间的后臀，他狂热的吻在柱间的颈脖上留下了点点的痕迹。柱间仰起头，方便扉间吮咬着自己的喉咙，舔吻着自己的喉结，而他的声带颤动着，是情动的呻吟。

廊道上还是太过寒冷，于是扉间搂着柱间往房间的位置而去，他随手拉开了一扇门，随便打开了一间闲置的房间，就跟柱间滚在了榻榻米上。没有了冬夜的风声，只有沉闷的黑暗，和两个人如同野兽一般的喘息。

扉间褪去了柱间的衣服，也褪去了他自己的，两个人赤条条的身体在黑暗中纠缠着。他们看不清彼此的面目，血缘的关系只要被他们刻意遗忘，也就真的不存在了。

他们的身体变得更热，扉间仅存的理智让他在衣服中搜索着带着的药，他不管不顾的吃下去。

是的，这是毒，可是那又怎样，在他看来已经没有什么毒能胜过柱间。

六十  
两个人的身体在榻榻米上纠缠着，柱间被扉间狠狠压在身下，挺直的性器在这个时候已经膨胀到了极点，扉间矮下身，将柱间的欲望吞入口中，在温暖、湿润的口腔刺激下，柱间低吼一声，在扉间的口中射了出来。他的身体软了下来，扉间吐出口中的精液，将它们抹在手指上，探入到柱间的股间。他的手指在入口的位置厮磨着，探入指尖，让湿润的精液润滑着入口的位置。孔穴默默容纳了扉间的第一根手指，随后跟着第二根，探入的手指将柱间的后穴撑开，柱间本人因为手指的操弄而呻吟着。

他睁开迷蒙的双眼，看着黑暗中的扉间，在那张面孔上，一双眼睛最为明亮，带着难以掩饰的欲望，几乎要将他吞没在其中。扉间的欲望抵在柱间的两股之间，他抽出了手指，那翕张的后穴因为空虚而让柱间觉得十分难受，他拉着扉间的胳膊，微张的口齿诱惑着扉间，舌尖在唇瓣上划过，刺激着扉间的视觉。

扉间的呼吸都变得粗重起来，他脸上抽搐了一下，牙根紧咬，然后俯身插入柱间的身体之中。粗大的性器将柱间的后穴撑开，太久没有经历性爱的身体在此时滚烫着。柱间扭着身体，那被过渡撑开的感觉让他忍不住挣扎，可也因为挣扎，那事物在体内便越发存在感突出。灼热的事物摩擦着柱间的肠道，柱间呻吟着，然后扉间也摆动起自己的腰身。柱间因为扉间的动作而紧绷起身体，被扉间撑开的两腿，肌肉紧紧绷着，只是被猛地抽插到深处，柱间的脚趾便蜷起，随着扉间的动作，柱间的下腹也跟着紧绷起来。两个人的身体在动作间沁出汗水，柱间抿着唇，喘息在扉间的抽送中一声比一声急促。

扉间嗅着柱间身上的味道，不知道是不是他的错觉，柱间的身体透着蜜似的香甜。使得他深埋在柱间颈项之间，舌尖舔弄着柱间的颈项，他舔去柱间身上的汗水，来到了柱间的胸口。张口便咬住挺立的珊瑚珠，乳珠在他的口中被牙齿轻咬着，那滋味让柱间觉得胸口一阵异样，他扭动着身体，却带动着后穴将扉间绞紧。扉间一时差点被柱间直接缴械，他托着柱间的后臀，为了报复这一刻，反复抽送着，那快速进出的事物将柱间的穴口磨得红肿，但柱间却也没有疼痛感，只觉得肠道被塞得满当当，那饱满的异物将自己充实，从微痛中滋生出电流一般的感觉。

两个人在榻榻米上纠缠多时，柱间感觉到身上的扉间低吼一声，将精液射在了自己的肠道内，那滚烫的精液让柱间几乎以为被干进了子宫里。被夹在两人胸腹间的欲望这个时候也格外饱满，柱间两边的囊袋更是沉甸甸的装满存货。扉间就像是想要把柱间干到精尽一般，那手取代了自己软下来的欲望，和另外一只手夹攻着柱间的前后。

“啊……啊——”柱间的呻吟声毫不收敛，扉间很快就达成了自己的目的，柱间的性器中射出一股浓精，但是扉间没有放过他，还是继续用三只手指在柱间的肠道内旋转着，用指甲狠狠顶弄着那一点，柱间被抵住要害，电流般的感觉在身体难以负荷的累积着，随着他前面的失手，后穴也很快涌出一股热液，宛如女子的潮吹。等这样过去之后，柱间看起来有些疲惫，他躺在那里粗喘着，可扉间的欲望却重整了雄风。他抱着软泥似的柱间，将他搂在怀里肆意亲吻着，柱间已经昏了头，当扉间的舌尖探入之后，柱间茫茫然同他接吻着，两个人舌尖交缠。只是这样，还不够让扉间满足，他搂着柱间，让他直接坐在自己的身上，身躯则被自己搂在怀里，那才潮吹过的后穴请以容纳了他的性器，那粗硬插入的时候，柱间尖叫了一声，内壁一下子收紧，将扉间的欲望吮舔一番。扉间向上顶弄着，他每一下的动作，都狠狠的顶入到柱间身体里最深处，这被探索开身体的滋味让柱间忍不住抓紧了扉间的胳膊，嘀咕着：“太深、太深了……”话虽然这样说，可是贪吃的后穴还是照旧吮舔着男人的欲望。

扉间红着眼睛，操弄着他眼里淫贱的兄长，两个人的身体都沉浸在性爱之中，柱间更是不管不顾的放荡呻吟。

柱间的性器再度被扉间套弄得挺翘起来，饱满的柱头让扉间伸手抠弄着铃口，那说不出来的滋味让柱间坐在扉间性器上扭着腰，恨不得让粗硬的每一处都触碰到内壁。

房间里的麝香味随着射精的次数越发的浓郁，让人都忍不住昏沉起头脑，但是既然已经沉溺在其中，哪怕天际隐约露出点天光，他们都没有停。

 

按照平日里的习惯，这个时候蜜豆已经起身来看看柱间了。

在这间小屋子里的两个人听着廊道上的脚步声由远及近，柱间这时候才知道点羞耻，绷紧了身体，也张口咬着手背。但是扉间没想放过他，扉间变本加厉的套弄着柱间的欲望，惹得柱间为了忍耐浑身颤抖，他想要射精，可是精口却被扉间堵住。柱间只能恼怒的拍打着扉间的肩膀，随着他的动作，后穴紧紧绞着，扉间的快感反而更多。

扉间没有忍耐着自己的声音，他一声声的喘息声在房间里回响，随着器物跌在地上的声音，柱间随着这一声，整个人绷紧的弦也断开。他咬着自己的手背，在扉间的手里激射出来，那早已经射过几次的欲望，旁边的囊袋都瘪了下来，柱间只稀稀拉拉的射出些精水，整个人浑身都发软，只有后穴还在因为这意外而来的高潮而流出一股淫液。

淫液浇淋在扉间的欲望上，随着他的出入而被带出身体里，两个人身下的榻榻米早已经是积累了许多性爱的浊液。扉间最后一发精液射在了柱间的身体里，他看着柱间的下腹微鼓，感到了精神上的满足，终于松懈下一口气，躺在柱间旁边的榻榻米上。

“怎么将东西在地上打翻了？”蜜豆在外面忽然问话。她是同另外一个下人说话，那姑娘有些吓到，说道：“我好像听到了……什么声音？”

“什么声音？”蜜豆问道。

“……就是，那个……”姑娘支支吾吾的说着，“就是……男女之间……”她自己都觉得这话很不可能，这里是千手的家宅，家里的主人都是德高望重的忍者，平日里的做派也没什么挑剔，怎么会让她听到这样的声音呢。

蜜豆停顿了一下，说道：“净瞎想，你要是有了对象，就不要藏着掖着，作为管家，等你好事到了，你还能收份礼钱不是吗？”她这样的打趣让姑娘只能笑笑，转眼将听到不对的声音抛到脑后。

蜜豆将她支使走，便转头吩咐着不要让人到这附近来，听着两人对话恢复了些体力的扉间从地上坐起来。他为自己披上外衣，然后用外套将柱间裸露的身体遮掩住。

“遮掩什么？在你心里，我不是就是这样的人吗？”柱间冷淡说道。

扉间深深看了柱间一眼，说道：“……你随便怎么说都好。”

柱间看他态度和先前有所不同，便继续说道：“这就是你的想法？”

扉间不回话，只是看着柱间。柱间抿了唇，他对扉间的憎厌是不会改变，只是活着实在是太无趣了，他抛不下那些，也就只能以这样狼狈的姿态自娱自乐。

“兄长已经想好了用什么样的姿态活下去了，我会用余生来纠缠你的。”扉间慢慢说道，“最狼狈的样子也不过如此，这也是兄长教我的。”

柱间坐在地上看着他，然后披上衣服，假如父亲看到他们两人走到如今这种地步，一定会痛苦绝望。好在，他的父亲走了许多年，不至于看到两个如同畜牲般的孩子。

“原来我还能教会你这种东西。”柱间不怒反笑，他看着扉间，“看来这些天的卧病在床，你把很多事情都想清楚了。”

“让我想清楚的人是宇智波琉生。”扉间看着柱间说道，“你已经和宇智波没有关系了，和他们父子不该再有一丝一毫的联系，那个家族给予你的痛苦……”

“你给予我的痛苦一点也不下于那个家族！”柱间打断了他的话。

“但我为你做的远胜于那个家族！我这辈子都是为你而活，以后也会为你而死，兄长！”扉间道。

他的胸口起伏着，那双眼睛死死盯着柱间，柱间竟然被这一刻扉间的气势所震慑，他拢着衣服，说道：“所以，我要用我的身体来报答你的一厢情愿吗？”

“不。这取决于兄长你自己。”扉间看着柱间，“兄长……只是想让人陪着你而已，如果只要是人的话，那么我也可以。折磨我也好，怨恨我也好，我都不在意！”

疯子。柱间简直想要发笑，他轻轻笑了一声，然后房间里沉默下来。

屋子里静的只有呼吸声，最后，扉间打破了沉默。“我去让蜜豆准备热水。”扉间说道，他拉开纸隔扇，外面升起的太阳刺痛了他们两个人的眼睛。柱间眯着眼睛，看着外面的天光，又是一夜过去，所有的事物都会被这无知无觉的白日所包容，那些属于黑夜的龌龊也会随风而逝。

“好好瞒着加奈，如果她知道了，那么你就切腹吧。”柱间说道。

扉间没有回话，他半掩着门去吩咐蜜豆，那双眼睛显得格外深沉。

六十一

因为五大国的格局改变，这个冬季里，几乎所有人都无心跨年这件事情。有条件的家庭只是按照往日的习俗稍加庆祝一番，随后就将注意力重新转移到了外部的战事上。  
柱间是这件事情的局外人，他整日里都在后院里照看着植物，看看它们在冬日里死去没，替它们做保暖。学校还在重建当中，于是加奈又整日待在家里度日，等实在憋得难受，扉间会让部下陪伴加奈去找她的朋友玩耍，加奈虽然觉得不自由，可是没有办法。

柱间还活着的消息想必已经传出去了，他的强大会驱使敌人去找他的软肋，虽然无法知道细节，但是作为千手家唯一的女孩子，加奈就是最好的靶子。

在这样严酷的冬季之后，春天姗姗来迟，随着春天一同回来的是团藏、日斩他们的部队。在连月的战线拉锯，使得各国的百姓负担加重，在严苛的环境激化之下，几处地方都出现了暴动，将忍者的精英派出去的大名们受到雇佣闲散忍者的百姓攻击，至少三个国家陷入了这样暂时的混乱之中。

而火之国的大名向来是怀柔政策，体恤人民，这积年的善果最终支持木叶获得了胜利。

但是即便如此，回到木叶的忍者们也已经伤痕累累，在这次的战争之中也付出了惨重的代价。

 

对于这次战争，即便是年纪尚小的千手加奈都从中感受到什么叫做战火无情。

曾经熟悉面孔的叔叔伯伯再也见不到了，曾经上课的所在变成了一处废墟，而她的力量在外界力量的面前实在是太过渺小。于是，连柱间都感觉到加奈比从前要更用功了些，虽然受限于天资，但是她付出的努力还是让她的能力渐渐得到了有目共睹的提升。

春天带来了土地的复苏，当枝头的嫩叶转成油绿色的时候，夏日也就来临，千手家的植株上开始有盛夏的蝉鸣，它们在午后的时候声势浩大，此时千手加奈已经开始向千手香学习医疗忍术，成为了她最小的一个弟子。拜师这件事情可不能含糊，柱间直接开了酒宴来请千手香赴宴，除此之外还有相熟的水户和一些同辈分的老家伙们。

这也让千手香忍不住抱怨柱间，责备地说，你这是拜师宴还是埋汰大家的年龄。

柱间只是笑了笑。千手香觉得柱间的个性似乎更沉静了，很多时候都是在微笑，衣服的衣料上开始沾染着檀香的味道，挥之不去。他很多时候都不在成为主动说话的那个人，柱间如今静静选择看过去的老朋友们发言，他喜欢听水户讲日常里的琐事，也喜欢听大大咧咧的老朋友吹牛皮。千手香不知道这算是好还是坏，只能用女人独有的细腻去观察着。她知道自己有一个永远医不好的人，柱间的心病不是她能救得了的。

等到夜晚的时候，拜师宴的重头戏也就上演了。柱间很是下了工本，让人带着最新鲜的海产，请了最好的都城师父来到千手宅做料理，他们聊着天的时候都暗自期待着是怎样的美味。临开宴的时候，扉间匆匆来了，他坐在柱间身旁的空位上，柱间没有皱眉也没有同扉间打招呼，仿佛习以为常。这让千手香下意识同水户目光对视一番：在不知道何时，这对兄弟之间似乎又有了新的变化。

只是看到两个人交谈之后，千手香便忍不住盯着扉间看，她下意识看了一下扉间的指甲，然后在桌子下握紧了自己的拳头。扉间的指甲颜色还是显示他沾染了毒性。意味着，柱间和扉间还存在着那样的关系，千手香看着加奈，这女孩子出落的越发标致，有些像柱间女体时候的模样，却要安静些。她猜想加奈是不知道这些事情的，千手香抿着嘴唇，脸还是忍不住沉了下来。  
从发现两个人关系之后，千手香就心不在焉的模样，水户看在眼里，等趁着男人们吃喝起来，加奈被人哄走之后，就同千手香打了个手势，让她到外面去谈谈。千手香将事情一股脑都说了，水户的脸色也不知道该说些什么。她们终究是局外人，能做的事情有限，眼下唯一能做的，就是把加奈给保护好。

别让她知道家里发生的事情，让她能够成为一名出色的医疗忍者。千手香跟她意见相同，对于这两个人之间的事情，她在一旁旁观都觉得筋疲力尽，也不知道深陷在泥泞中的人又是怎么想的。

这件事情，多少得先筹措一下，千手香作为如今木叶老资格的人物，很多时候都已经不见外人，她的弟子们一个个也已经出师，成为了如今医疗所的负责人。千手香私下准备了一阵，眼看着加奈又长高了些，就拿着自己的理由去找了柱间。

她要带着加奈远行去修行，木叶虽然好，可是终究不该局限在这个地方。眼下，各个地方虽然冲突不断，但是平日里都不会有人得罪医疗忍者，她就算是带着加奈，安全也能够得到保障。

柱间是在庭院里招待千手香的。这里在夏天的时候被重新修整起来，无论是凉亭还是湖面上的浮桥都显得雅致清爽。蜜豆切好了果盘，将凉亭的空间让给要谈话的两个人，柱间面对着千手香，说道：“找我有什么事情？”

千手香看着柱间平淡的神色，如果不是她留心到扉间指甲上的痕迹，或许还被柱间眼下平静的样子蒙在鼓里。想到这里，千手香低头自嘲笑了笑，听到她的笑声，柱间反问：“你笑什么？”

千手香说道：“没什么，只是觉得好久没见，你的气色好多了。”

柱间回道：“是吗？我倒是没觉得。”他将果盘向着千手香的方向推了些，示意她吃点东西，千手香没有跟他客气，咀嚼着东西的时候，思索着该怎样开口。

如今的柱间整个人都沉静了下来，他看千手香没说话的意思，就手握着茶杯看着不远处的小湖，湖面上因为风起而有了一阵涟漪，夏日的暑气因为这阵风变得消散了些，树上的蝉鸣上此起彼伏，柱间正走着神，忽然听到千手香开口道：“柱间，我要远行。”

柱间微微一愣，他抬头看着千手香，示意她把话继续说下去。千手香道：“只是待在村子里，对我的研究没什么用处。我已经是这个岁数了，按道理该是安享晚年的时候，可是老老实实待在一个地方可真不是我的性格，从前还要为了你们待在医疗所，如今弟子们都有能力了，我想也该是出去走走的时候了。”

柱间沉默听着千手香的话，直觉她后面还有要交代的。

“这次机会难得，我有个请求想要征求你的同意。”千手香望着柱间说道。

柱间一愣，想不到千手香能对自己有什么请求，他说道：“你说说看，如果在我能力范围之内，我考虑一下……”因为心中的异样感，柱间将话说的十分保守，他说完之后望着千手香，却没想到对上一双带着些怀念的眼睛，千手香的目光让柱间有些不适应，他喝了口茶掩饰了下自己的不适，然后挑挑眉示意千手香接下去说。

“这次的机会难得，我想带着加奈跟我一同去修行。她毕竟拜我为师，又是你的女儿，我想要将这身本事倾囊而授，柱间你觉得呢？”千手香目光仍然没有转移，“她如今在木叶已经没有什么可学的。成为了下忍，下一步就是中忍，以她的天资想要通过中忍考试也许要花费更多的时间。不如趁着这个时候，让他外出好好历练，以后做父母的也就没什么可担心的。”

柱间听千手香这样说道，愣了愣，千手香绝不会平白无故提出这样的要求，他同千手香对视一眼，发现她眼周似乎有些发红，那双眼中的同情让他说不出话来。

然而转念一想，千手香还有什么不知道的吗？她早就知道那些纠缠，也医治过扉间，只要看看指尖，就知道扉间到底做了些什么。

迎着千手香殷切的目光，柱间也说不出拒绝的话语了。他想到自己和扉间两人沉沦的情形，最终叹了口气：“谢谢你……就照你说得做吧，你收拾好行囊，加奈这边我会负责。”

“柱间，你要保重。”千手香忍不住说道，她此时也只能说出这几个字聊作慰藉。

柱间点了点头，也不再说什么。

说服加奈这件事情，意料之外的没有花太多的功夫。经历过几次的危险，早已经让这个女孩子成熟起来，当柱间颇为犹豫的说出这个建议的时候，她二话不说也就答应了，比柱间以为的要果决了不少。

最让柱间为难的地方就这样轻松解决，千手香收拾了行囊就带着加奈上路了。这一次的别离，是柱间亲自去送的，眼看着自己的女孩越走越远，柱间心里说不出是什么滋味。

他原想着等到女儿长大时，就可以做出自己想要的选择，可是当这孩子真正成长后，反而有了为人父母的酸楚。

眼见人已经没有踪影，柱间也不在外多逗留了。他匆匆回到家里，就同扉间打了个照面，两个人见面时，柱间也不知道怎么地，忍不住说了句：“好了，如今加奈走了，你就可以为所欲为起来。”

扉间看他面上神情，知道他心里不好受，就受了这会的气。柱间看他没有应声，嘴角冷淡的勾了勾，就回到自己的屋子里。

六十二

没想到的是，扉间默不作声地跟着柱间进了屋。  
在屋子里，扉间轻车熟路的替柱间点了灯，柱间脱掉了外衣，扉间替他斟茶，柱间放好衣服喝了口茶水，长长出了一口气。

扉间已经很久没听到柱间叹气的声音，这时候听来，感受到其中的几分悲伤。柱间将桌上原本放在那里的佛经合上，此时的他也没有心情了。

扉间看他因加奈离开而惆怅，说道：“如果真的舍不得……就叫她回来。”

“这是她想要做的事情，我没有道理拦着她。”柱间说道，即便他在意加奈，也不能枉顾这女孩子的意愿，更何况他没办法照顾着她一生。

扉间看着他拧着眉头的样子，想让他放心下来，可是又觉得说得多了，柱间会烦厌，于是走到柱间的身后，用手指摁压着柱间的肩膀。柱间回头望了他一眼，感受到肩头摁压的力道，没有说话，也没有拒绝扉间。

他这样不冷不热的样子，扉间已经习惯了，强求来的东西都是如此，多数时候都像是鸡肋似的招人嫌弃，食之无味弃之可惜。

他揉按着柱间的肩膀，过了一会才问：“经书看了多少了？”

“……没看多少，不知道为什么，看了之后，以为记住了，结果要说起来的时候，就忘记了。于是反反复复看着一本经书。”柱间有些厌倦的说道，“但是，读的时候，至少心里面是平静的，什么都不用去想。读的是什么，好像已经不重要了。”

扉间捏着柱间的肩膀，听着柱间的话语，感觉房间里安静极了，外面蛙鸣声阵阵，听在耳朵里格外的清晰。喧闹的蛙鸣声听到耳朵里，让人忍不住推开门扉，散一散屋子里的暑气，但是为了避免有蚊虫，扉间还是先点起了驱虫的香料。

柱间拉开了纸隔扇，面对着庭院的一角，扉间坐在他旁边，既担心自己说话会惹柱间不悦，却又觉得该说些什么。

安静了片刻，扉间才开口说道：“既然是加奈选择的，兄长不如放开心怀，这样郁郁不欢对身体不好。”

“扉间，我们的体质，你难道不明白吗？只要我还不想死，那么死就是件很难的事情。”柱间平静地说道，他看着庭院里的环境，心头的倦意更深，这个时候，反而渴望有些乐子可寻。

扉间这时候倒成了个知情识趣的人，他看柱间的肩膀已经松弛下来，索性大着胆子拉着柱间的手，直接吻着柱间的嘴唇。柱间反咬了扉间一口，两个人倒在廊上，扉间哪怕被柱间咬着下唇也没有松开柱间，反而就着张开的唇得寸进尺了起来。他的舌尖顶入到柱间的口中，同他的舌头搅动在一起，探索着柱间湿热的口腔，那微妙的摩擦还有不顺畅的呼吸让柱间的动作慢了半拍，就在这个时候，扉间欺身上来。他坚实的胸膛同柱间抵着，手轻车熟路的摸索进柱间的衣襟里，腰带变得松松垮垮的，然后里衣露了出来。因为少了腰带的束缚，没有约束的里衣松散着，小腹和胸膛也在缝隙中能够窥见。

扉间手指捻动着柱间胸前的红豆，感受到颗粒在自己的手中膨胀起来，他低头含吮着那里。好不容易松口气的柱间大口喘息着，起伏的胸膛上，扉间银色的脑袋毛茸茸的顶在柱间的下颌，鼻息间的热气喷在柱间的锁骨位置，亲昵的举止，熟练的动作，就像是点在干草堆上的火星，让柱间的欲望也跟着燃烧起来。

他在廊道上扭着自己的身体，感觉到扉间的膝盖跪在自己的两腿之间，埋首啃弄着胸膛的同时，不忘记手指隔着布料逗弄着柱间的欲望。那兜布中膨胀的欲望在一旁探出头来，扉间的手指熟练的上下滑动着，那顶端沁出透明的腺液。柱间的喉间发出细微的呻吟，他仰着颈项，越过扉间白色的头发，看着昏暗的天际还有黑幕上的星子。身体的快感随着扉间的动作而累积着，柱间也在举止上配合着扉间，他原本松散的衣服，如今彻底的敞露开来，细腻的肌肤暴露在月色下，蜜色的皮肤在这个年纪仍旧保有相当的紧致光滑，扉间也除掉了自己的上衣，宽厚的肩膀上搭着柱间的一只手，柱间的手指几乎陷入到扉间的肉里，他的腿也在这个时候被抬起了一条，随着亲密的动作而紧绷起来。

两个男人的性器在这个时候，被扉间用一手包裹着，然后摩擦起来，粗硬的性器直接碰撞着，擦过挺直的茎身，然后交错着，顶端因为敏感而传来一阵酥麻的感觉。柱间睁着的双眼此时都跟着迷离起来，天空在他看来，都变得有些朦胧。扉间看着柱间半阖着眼，抬头去望着他，这会的亲吻变得缠绵了许多，同柱间的唇间磨蹭着，用舌尖一点点滋润着干涩的唇瓣，柱间懒洋洋的张口，自己也探出了舌头，喉咙里是舒适的呻吟。他挺着腰，性器在摩擦中逐渐攀上高峰，那畅快的滋味让柱间的腰眼都一阵阵发酸。

扉间用拇指抠弄着柱间的顶端，那滋味让柱间将自己的性器直往扉间的手里松，随着扉间一声喘息，两个人同时攀上了高峰，白浊液体喷了扉间一手，点点滴落在地板上。

当喷溅出来的时候，两个人的身体都为之一顿，然而喘息一时间粗重了许多。在这样的夏日里，柱间的身体已经出了一层细密的薄汗，他躺在廊道上，感觉到夜风吹拂着赤裸着的身躯，带来了一丝丝的凉爽。但是，覆压在身上的扉间还是带着那么的炽热，让柱间想要躲避开。男人的麝香味让风一吹，散开了些，扉间边坐起边将精液抹在柱间的后臀，手指探入到股间，柱间低声呻吟着。他抻直自己的身体，感觉到扉间的手指触摸着湿热的肠道，追着他敏感的那一点厮磨着，只是拨动了哪一处，他的身体便忍不住颤抖起来，腿不自觉打得更开了。

“进来吧……唔……”柱间轻声说道，他拍了拍扉间的肩膀，下一刻就被扉间准备好的性器贯穿了身体。

扉间抱着柱间，腰部直接向前顶弄着，快速的频率让柱间一时喘不过气。他双手搂着扉间的颈项，抬起胸口在扉间的耳边喘息着，扉间感觉到那湿热的吐息落在自己的耳边，还夹杂柱间急促的声音，因为被顶弄到要害，那声音颤动着，时不时会突然拔高，仿佛在欲望中欲仙欲死，让扉间觉得格外刺激。他舔吻着柱间裸露的胸口，柱间搂着他，含糊说着：“慢、慢点……你着急……着急什么？”

扉间不说话，直接单膝跪在地上，然后一口气站起来，柱间也被他抱在了怀里。一瞬间的位置改变让柱间感觉到那根粗硬直插进最深处，他感觉到被狠狠的一顶，差点被扉间顶到射出。柱间的身体软了下来，他眼前的世界也随着欲望而变得迷离，最接近视线的事物变成了扉间皮肤上沁出的汗水，柱间下意识紧抱着扉间，随着扉间的走动，那根深埋在他体内的欲望也在抽送着。粗硬的性器顶开湿热的肠道，那说不出的滋味在柱间的身体内流窜着。

等到了屋子内，柱间的身体已经紧绷的厉害，连脚趾都是蜷着的，扉间的呼吸也十分沉重，每一次吐息都是喷在柱间的颈项。之后，他们两人倒在了榻榻米上，扉间按着柱间操弄着，每一下都是深深插在里面，柱间的身体随着抽送而款摆着。房间里比外面要闭塞许多，于是两个男人的味道格外明显，越来越暧昧的味道充斥着两人的鼻间，随着柱间的一声高亢呻吟，欲望已经喷溅而出，直接溅射在两人的胸腹之间。扉间也将近巅峰，他亲吻着柱间的五官，从额头到嘴唇，每一处都没有放过，狎昵的亲吻着，让柱间身上都沾满了他的味道。接着，在肠道内抽插的粗硬达到巅峰，灼热的液体射在了柱间的身体里。

柱间还沉浸在高潮里的身体因为这一股浓精，而体内又潮水泛滥了一次，他的身形猛地弓起，随后又虚脱似的松开。扉间还支撑在他的上方喘息着，躺在身下的柱间却是忽然想起什么似的，一把把扉间推开，说道：“你吃药了吗？”

扉间看着他，说道：“吃了……你不用担心。”

柱间这才放松下来，又躺倒在地上，扉间躺在他的身边，感受到柱间的吐息还在恢复之中。

“我给你擦擦汗吧。”扉间说道。

他坐起身，去柜子里取了平时放置在那里擦身的东西，他给自己披了件外袍，然后拿着毛巾抹着柱间的身体。柱间懒洋洋的没有动弹，让扉间给他擦弄起身体。他身上一层细密的汗水，这是抹干后，吹进屋里的夜风拂在身上时，透着一点凉爽。柱间舒展着身体，浑然没有在意自己的身体还裸露着，扉间拍了拍他的腰，柱间偏转过身，让扉间擦干净从股间流下来的精液。

做完这些之后，扉间将脏了的布丢到一边，说道：“不要想太多，这件事情……也不是那么糟糕的事情。”

柱间没有回答他，反而选了闭上眼静静睡去。扉间注视着他的面庞，他看到倦怠爬上了柱间的眉心，忍不住探出手摸了摸，柱间皱了皱眉，并没有挥开他的手。

他们此时都变成了垂暮之人，也正因为心中已是苍老了，反而不计较、不追究起来，之前的歇斯底里都像是一场耗尽情绪的梦。从此之后，他们也就如此了。

扉间有种生出无可奈何的悲哀，这样的悲哀让烛光一招，越发的有了腐朽的感觉，于是他轻轻吹灭了灯，让一切隐藏在黑暗之中。

六十三

接下来的几年，柱间的印象都不太深，每天的日升日落，似乎都没有什么区别。

整个家里，除了庭院里的树在生长之外，也看不出什么变化。

他不得不同岁月做妥协，承认自己的生命如同烈日烤了大白天的水杯，其中盛着的水已经不多了。那些过往的记忆，也被烈日蒸发得差不多，他记不清自己第一个完成的任务，记不清自己曾经去过什么地方，如果不是有一天翻出田岛写的字，他或许都不记得自己曾经跟斑那么深的怨怼过。

当意识到这点时，他却连怨憎的心都没有了。

不是因为他每日诵念的经书，只是因为他没有那样的心力了。

这一切的一切，都是让人无力却又心生恐惧。

　　

认识到这点的，也不仅是柱间，扉间也是同样的。

在加奈出去游学的第二年，他虽然没有卸任火影，但是已经不常去火影塔了，同柱间一起待在家里。

柱间初时还有些不习惯，过去接受晚上出现的人，如今白天也同他面对面，惹得柱间发过几次脾气，同扉间吵了几架。

那些话，可能如今想来，都有些无理取闹的意思。

扉间想起来的时候，甚至会想笑。

——为什么整天待在家里？整天对着你，考虑过我的心情没有？

——以前只是晚上看到你还能勉强忍耐，如今就连白天都要被你缠着，这个家白天要么你出去，要么就是我出去……我是不想出去见那些人，想想还是你滚出去吧！

——都一把年纪了，你还想着白天也做那档子事情？你是把我当成什么人了？

那样的话，简直数不胜数。

扉间从最初的苦闷到习以为常，而等他习惯的时候，讽刺人也觉得累的柱间也跟着消停起来。

扉间看他在家待的也闷，于是也提出建议去外面走走。他们年纪已经大了，要远行的话恐怕没有心力，但是就近散散几天的心还是可以的。路线是由扉间规划的，去的都是靠近木叶的大城镇，他们让玲子准备了马车，就两个人上路了。两个人的第一站是木叶旁边的城镇，扉间去旅店投宿的时候，柱间出了马车就转投对面的赌档。扉间投宿完，放好了行礼，才有空去赌档里找柱间，那会的柱间看起来精神饱满的很，他单脚踩在椅子上同人摇着骰子，如果不说，也绝对不会有人知道他是木叶的火影；接下来的第二站，大抵也是如此，除了风土人情不同外，柱间去的赌档都是差不多；第三站、第四站，也都是如此。旅行对于两个人来说，都算不上什么花钱的事情，唯一称得上花钱如流水的，大概也就是柱间送给赌档的那些钱。

等他们去最后一站的时候，赌档里已经开始流传起肥羊的传说。

一只喜好赌钱的肥羊正在各个城镇游走着，中年的模样，黑色长发，抱着胳膊大摇大摆就开始进赌档里疯狂输钱。

柱间听到传闻的时候，还有点儿生气，但是他这个人虽然赌运不好，赌品却是一流的。生了会闷气，也不赌钱了，直接回到旅店里。

这时候，想要解气，喝点酒总是好的。只是考虑到柱间的身体，于是扉间便盯着柱间喝了少量的酒。柱间神情不以为然，扉间却还是开心的。整日陪伴着兄长，只是看着，就让他觉得无比的幸福。

　　

柱间虽然赌钱输了不少钱，但是赌档对他的吸引力确实不小。于是，过一阵子只要扉间提起来要去外面转转，他也是满口答应。

渐渐就变成了每个季度例行的事情。

似水流年，有些事情只要你不去想，不去强求，不去追究，也就这样糊涂度日，再轻松不过。

随着日子这样糊涂过去，就发现一年、三年、十年……似乎都是一个样子。等到柱间回过神的时候，远行的加奈就变成大姑娘回来了。

加奈回来这件事，对于木叶来说，不过是一滴水落进了池塘里，掀不起一点儿涟漪。

 

成了人的她，也该有自己的事业。就如同当初柱间和扉间谈好的那样，加奈进了医疗所，成为了其中的一名医师，她是千手香的徒弟，医疗所上上下下，不是师兄就是师兄的学生，加奈也没有受过什么委屈，很平淡的度过了最开始工作的适应期。

就在这段时间里，木叶由春到了秋，时间如同白驹过隙，追之不及。

加奈为了忙碌自己的工作，索性拿着自己的薪水在医疗所的附近租了个小屋子，平时太忙碌的时候，就在那里休息着。一个人住着的时候，有一个人住的自在，她尝到了些甜头，看柱间对这件事情也没有那么在意，也就两个家看着心情跑来跑去。

对于加奈一个人生活，唯一一个担心的人大概就是蜜豆了，她有时候寻了个理由，就带着家里的东西来看望加奈，看她东西乱了的时候，就替她收拾一番，又在这间小屋子里，开始教起她做饭。加奈对于做饭没有什么天分，硬着头皮学了一点皮毛，三令五申让蜜豆可千万不要再来。但是，为了安抚蜜豆，她也会时不时跑回家里去住，陪着柱间一起侍弄侍弄庭院，时间如流水一般，久而久之大家好像都习惯加奈有了和以往不同的生活。

柱间心里多少也明白，孩子大了，总是会有自己的想法。

会有了自己喜欢的人，最后带着那个人来到他的面前。

所以，好像顺理成章的，加奈在一个家里聚会的时间，带来了那个叫做藤丸的上忍。扉间听说过这个年轻人，风评不错，是个十分老实忠厚的人。

比起该担心家里女孩的长辈们，这个叫做藤丸的忍者看起来好像更紧张些，连柱间跟他说话的时候，都会有些磕巴。柱间不太明白加奈看上这个小子哪一点，只是在看到加奈微笑的时候，不经意间想起斑曾经说过的话，也不知道哪家的臭小子会娶走他的女儿。做父亲的人，把不知道什么时候会出现的人当成了假想敌，说了许多让人觉得忍俊不禁的话。而如今，他仔仔细细将这个人打量一番，好像是明白了斑为什么会这么说。

柱间因为藤丸的存在，私下跟扉间发了几次牢骚，扉间不说话，只是安慰着他，说着观察观察这个年轻人，看看他对待加奈怎么样。

不知道是哪个人说起，作为长辈，最不应该插手的就是孩子们的感情，有些事情顺其自然，不合适的就是不合适，而假如长辈插手了，那么不合适的赌着一口气，也要给你硬配着。扉间就是记着这点，拦着柱间涌上来的脾气，拉着他看看两个人的后续。这一观察，就是春夏秋冬四个季度。

怎么都没见有分开的样子，柱间也随着时间推移，稍微看得上那个臭小子。

于是，婚礼也就走上行程。

　　

　　筹备婚礼这件事情，千手家很认真的筹备起来，许多夫妻之间的东西，早早的就交给了工匠，务必让加奈有个十分体面的婚礼。

　　扉间平日里都是待在实验室里研究忍术，这会也会在日光下，看着细细密密罗列的礼单，和柱间一起商量着加奈的婚礼。什么日子，邀请多少位宾客，新房选在哪里……这些事情，都是该被好好讨论一番的，柱间平日里不爱和扉间说这么多话，但是这个时候也会同他坐在一块，看着那张乏善可陈的礼单流程。

　　“我记得当初，库房里还有很多东西……”柱间回忆起那些当初随着自己回来的珍藏，都是他出嫁时，扉间准备的嫁妆，在他离开宇智波家之后，那些嫁妆也跟着他一起回来。他当初对那些东西，已经不想再多看，如今想起来，里面有不少可以说是千手家秘藏的东西，合该传给加奈。

　　“东西估计都积了不少的灰尘，我先让三叶她们打扫一下吧。”扉间低声说着。

　　“我现在就想看。”柱间说道，这说起来是莫名的心血来潮，他想到那些十多年不曾谋面的东西，心里泛出一股苦涩的味道。

　　扉间深呼吸一口气，只能说道：“好的，兄长我陪你去看看吧。”

　　“我自己一个人就可以了。”

　　“兄长，我想陪你看。”扉间这句话，意思已经有些强硬了。

　　柱间看了他一眼，也懒得计较，他拍拍手掌叫来了三叶，让她打开库房的门，让自己好好看看那些老古董们。

　　千手家有两个库房，一个库房是平日里放置东西的，另外一个库房则用来存放柱间当初带来的那些东西。也不知道当初扉间下了什么样的命令，另外一间库房的大门紧紧封着，柱间看着封条上面累积的灰尘，忍不住看了扉间一眼。

　　扉间若无其事的说道：“大概是下人懈怠了，这些东西本来就不常用，就这么放着也挺好的。”

　　“你不说话的话，会更有说服力。”柱间冷淡说道。

　　他亲手撕开了封条，灰尘的颗粒在阳光的照耀下飞扬，陈年的腐朽味道让柱间忍不住后退一步，那些故去的事情，在这个时刻向他彰显着时间的可怕，柱间伸出手，推开了房门，下意识掩住了口鼻，身后的三叶忍不住咳嗽几声。

　　他看着布满尘埃和蛛网的房间，怎么也想不到千手家还能有这样的一个地方，他看了一眼扉间，说道：“你这个家主也是当得很糊涂了。”

　　扉间看着柱间，道：“我从来都只是替你代为管理这个家……你不想看，我也不想看，那就让它这样吧。”

　　他这些话说的坦白，柱间反而无话可将，他让三叶几个人戴着口罩进去打扫一番，后退了几步，看着灰尘飞扬的屋子轻声说道：“我也没有想到，我会有想看的一天……”

　　这里就像是被刻意忽视的一角，如今随着尘封被打开，而逐渐显露出过去的面貌。

　　柱间看着这间堆积着旧物的房间，为了打扫方便，三叶他们先搬出了一个箱子放置在走道上。柱间低头审视着箱子，也不怕弄脏自己的手，直接将箱子翻开，放在里面的是一些打造好的器皿，都是用作装饰的，柱间从里面拿出了一件漆盒，因为密封的状态良好，这个盒子仍然有着十分鲜亮的外表，因为用了檀木，散发着幽幽的香气。柱间打开来，在里面发现了工匠的留书，看着上面铭刻着田岛的名字，柱间的神色不免有些复杂。

　　“这些东西，是没办法留给加奈了。”柱间将它们放进箱子里，“她什么都不知道最好了。”

　　“……或许这些东西根本就不该留在这里。”扉间说道，“既然人都走了，也就不该留了。”

　　柱间不说话，他的气力并不小，于是为了给搬出来的第二个箱子挪位置，自己推开了第一箱的东西。

第二个箱子打开来，都是被油布纸包好的绸缎，打开油布包之后，曾经光洁的缎面都已经变得黯淡、枯朽，三叶说道：“真是可惜啊……”当初柱间只是按照习惯每个季度买些，没做完的就剩在这里，久而久之就堆积在这里。

“都扔了吧。”柱间说着，但是三叶还是按照习惯收拾着，打开油布包先看看。忽然她惊呼了一声，说道：“还有鲛纱在这里……”这是从水之国而来的极为珍贵的布料，没想到被积压在这里。柱间看着那珍贵的鲛纱，说道：“给加奈做几件新衣服吧。”

　　原来有些东西，也不会受到时间的影响，真是难以言喻。

　　库房里的东西陆陆续续清了出来，凡是铭刻了田岛与柱间字样的东西都被清理了出来，而没有署名的贵重古董和玩物都被柱间让人另装了几个箱子，充作是加奈的嫁妆。扉间陪在柱间的身边，眼见着太阳随着时间挪移而日落西山，房间里又被点起了拉住。柱间站在空旷了不少的库房里，看着那些署名的东西。

　　“这些东西没想到会有这么多，都不知道要怎么解决掉……就算是扔，也是很醒目吧。”柱间说着的时候，还在把玩着手里的一个盘子，是几十年前的老样式了，他现在看着它，也跟看着老古董差不多。

　　“有些砸碎掉啊，有些进炉子里融掉就可以了。”扉间的脸有些绷紧，他只是看着柱间把玩着那些，就觉得心里不舒服的很。换做从前，他肯定不敢有这样的心思，可是他和柱间已经磕磕绊绊相处了许久，一切好像都有了该有的习惯和规矩。他如今很明白自己什么时候踩线了，什么时候柱间会容忍他。

　　果然，这个时候柱间只是抬眼看了他，然后说道：“还好，和斑住在一起的时候，从来都没有考虑过这些东西。”

　　“……他也没有这样的资格。”扉间说的有些不客气。

　　柱间将盘子放回到箱子里，他拢着袖子，朝着屋外走去：“走吧，今天已经吃了够多的灰了。”

　　扉间跟在他身后，说道：“那就这样了，这些东西，真的都不要了吗？”

　　柱间看了他一眼，喟叹一声：“都不要了……难道等我死了，这些东西能带进坟墓里吗？”他想了想都觉得会很好笑，等他和斑在一个墓冢里，斑是这样爱嫉妒的人，说不定会直接醒转过来，将这些东西丢出坟墓才能罢休。

　　“我只是希望……兄长不会难过、后悔。”

　　“我已经没有那样的心了。”柱间淡淡的说道，“我现在只想看着加奈有一个家庭……”

　　他说着，停顿了一下，加奈会有什么样的家庭，他确实很想看看，只是……还要这样苟延残喘多久？

　　柱间下意识看了看周遭，看不到一面镜子，如果有一面镜子，那么他真想看看自己如今是怎样的狼狈不堪。

　　

　　六十四

　　千手家的请帖在婚礼之前的许多天已经发出去了，除了加奈的同僚，还有一些木叶的家族，藤丸是一个孤儿，并没有可以作为亲属的人，于是这场婚礼也是由女方家主办，对于男人的颜面来说可能多少有些损害，但是毕竟加奈冠着千手家的名字，如果连这个都没想清楚的话，也就不该同加奈谈感情。

　　加奈作为一个即将要出嫁的新嫁娘，生活一下子变得更辛苦了。她是不太明白为什么要早早准备婚礼，最辛苦的就是她竟然还要进行新娘的课程。

　　柱间很多年前吃过都城嬷嬷的苦，这次再三强调，才让扉间把请嬷嬷的事情作罢，但是即便如此，蜜豆和玲子几个人还是帮衬着加奈，让她明白一个人当家该准备些什么。

　　加奈这样忙碌了小半个月，人都瘦了两斤，好不容易借着去医疗所救治病人的事情喘口气，等下了工之后，她破天荒的没有回家，反而在街道上游荡起来。

　　木叶的城镇是别的地方不及的繁华，她走在街道上，下意识去看看木叶最有名的点心铺子，买了些点心之后，就在街道上随意闲逛着。对于婚姻，本来她挺坦荡的，可是经过这小半个月的调教，反而觉得压力倍增，只是在街道上这样走着，不时同熟人打打招呼，是一件十分轻松的事情。

　　等加奈走累了，她就抱着点心蹲在巷子口的位置，看着来来往往的行人发着呆。

　　她是怎么也想不到会碰到故人的。

　　“打扰了。”很低沉的男人声音，让加奈抬起头看着同自己打招呼的人。

　　“是挡着路了吗？”加奈小心让开了巷子口的位置，她站起来，看着眼前穿着宇智波家衣服的人。这个男人在他看来有些眼熟，看起来模样也成熟，脸上的法令纹有些深，他看着加奈轻轻的皱眉，让加奈忍不住再问了他一句：“这位先生，怎么了？有什么不对吗？”

　　宇智波说道：“看来几年的时间，你已经不记得我了。”他的语气有些淡，加奈忍不住回忆自己的病人里有哪个宇智波，毕竟自从宇智波一族接受了村子里的警卫队指责，已经搬去木叶边缘的位置，那里临近看守着关押忍者的监狱，一般木叶的人也不会轻易前往。她替人看病的时候去过两次，总觉得有些渗人，对宇智波就下意识的敬而远之。

　　“对不……起……”加奈有些为难的说，“我好像不太记得了……”

　　宇智波这时拿出了一张面具，在加奈的面前晃了晃，露出了一点笑容，说道：“宇智波琉生，你还记得这张面具吗？”

　　加奈下意识看了面具上的花纹，熟悉的花纹冲破了记忆的封锁，她恍然想起眼前的人是谁，脸上露出了笑容：“是你……真的对不起，我都……真的对不起，这件事情我该牢牢记着的。”加奈又是羞愧，又不乏喜悦，她当然该记得宇智波琉生，这可是在危难之中救过她的恩人。

　　“琉生……对不起，琉生先生，我该记得你的。”加奈再三道歉道。

　　琉生摇了摇头，他来找加奈可不是为了听她给自己道歉的，他后退了一步，说道：“这么久没见，你已经是个大姑娘了，我刚开始还没认出你，但是……这头发实在是跟柱间大人的很像，也就过来问候一句。”

　　琉生说话让加奈听着很舒服，只是看着他，便觉得好感涌了上来，她抓了抓头发，笑道：“我和……”她停顿了一下，她在外面并没有叫的日常那么亲热，“柱间大人的头发很像吗，似乎每个人都是这么说呢。”

“非常像，就算是眉眼也很像。”琉生说道。

　　加奈听他这样说，脸上都带着笑：“原来是这样啊，所以你就认出我了。”她打量着琉生，记忆里介乎于青年、少年之间的人，如今已经是彻头彻尾的男人，他有着宇智波一族一贯对黑发黑眼，容貌俊秀，但是却又似曾相识。

　　琉生直面着加奈眼中的好奇，说道：“我都有听说过你，如今你已经是医疗所十分出名的医疗忍者，治愈过不少查克拉经脉受伤的忍者……”

　　加奈听他这么说，脸上多少有些不好意思，换了平常男人，或许她都要怀疑他们的居心了，只是从琉生口中说出，却让她觉得是十分诚恳的夸奖，她说道：“这都是他们过誉了……哎，要是当初没有你，我或许人都夭折了。”她说到这里，便想到一个点子，加奈认真说道：“要是没有你的话，我恐怕也活不到今天。如今我要同人成亲了，这样重要的时刻，如果你有空的话，一定要来参加。当初太过匆忙，都没办法好好同你说声谢谢。”

　　琉生看着她认真的样子，笑了笑。他一直都知道，千手扉间将千手加奈保护的很好，千手家和宇智波家发生了那么多事情，都被人遮掩下来，以至于加奈不知道，她这样贸贸然邀请一个宇智波是一件怎样奇怪的事情。琉生说道：“真是要同你说声抱歉了，我正好有外出的任务，没有办法参加你人生中这么重要的时刻。不过，礼金我会照旧奉上的。”

　　“你这样说的好像我是为了礼金啊。”加奈忍不住笑了出来，她多少觉得有些可惜，“真是不凑巧，至少也要让藤丸那个家伙好好感谢你一下，不然他就娶不到我这么好的人了。”

　　琉生看着她说话时眉飞色舞的样子，心里说不出滋味，能以这样的模样活着，想必身后的人就要辛苦不少。他看着加奈，还是忍不住问出在心里憋了好一会的话：“柱间大人，近来怎么样？自从那次之后，几乎已经没听闻他的消息了，不知道身体如何？”

　　“他……他身体一向都是很好的，只是时常不愿意出来，只是在家走动着。就算要出去，大概也只会跟扉间叔叔一起驾着车外出吧。”加奈照实说了，“你可不用担心他，我觉得啊，他可比我健康多了。”

　　琉生听她这样说，露出了笑容：“是这样吗？是这样的话，那就好……”他不想让加奈觉得太过奇怪，当问到自己想要了解的东西之后，也就同加奈道了别，加奈眼见着天色不早，也没有太多寒暄，将手里的点心往琉生的怀里一塞，说了句：“这个就聊表心意了。”说着，就跑走了。

　　琉生打开点心看了看，都是甜口的，他不太爱吃甜食，但是也还是拿了一样放进嘴巴里。

　　甜的东西不知道为什么，吃进嘴里泛出了些苦涩。

　　琉生看了看袋子里的东西，忍不住苦笑，有些事情，要说不嫉妒那是绝无可能的事情，如今这样面带笑容的同人交谈，也不过是明白就算争也争不来。

　　

　　加奈的婚礼如期进行，因为准备了许久，颇为盛大，成了木叶一阵子间的谈资。

　　人们会说起柱间为养女准备的嫁妆，会说起她美丽的容颜，会谈起那个幸运的男人。

　　而琉生对那一天的印象，更多的是满院子的喧闹人群，他躲藏在众人之间，变作他人的样子，看着穿着白无垢的加奈被柱间从屋里牵了出来。

　　柱间已经许久没有在人前露面，当人们看到他容貌的时候，忍不住小小惊呼了一声，毕竟这样的体质实在是让人羡慕，他还是身体强健的模样，连头发都是乌黑的。他牵着加奈走在廊道上，背脊挺直，微风吹起他的发丝，让琉生一时间有些失神。

　　他想起了自己的父亲。

　　

　　那次见到柱间之后，他跑回家里，同父亲说他见到了千手柱间。

　　他的父亲当时在写字，字已经快写完了，却在最后一笔写错了，他看到父亲放下毛笔，然后将纸张收起来，又重新换了一张新的。

　　宇智波泉奈用若无其事的口吻说道，是吗，你见到他了。

　　他说，是的，我见到他了。

　　他的父亲什么话都没有说，只是重新拿着笔蘸墨，记忆中的父亲就是这样的喜欢练字，在闲暇之余，练着几笔字，却从来不让他看看写的怎样。

　　他看父亲没有什么想问的，就站起身打算回到房间，却在转身的时刻，听到泉奈问他，他怎么样了？

　　他很好。他是这么说的。

　　他听到自己父亲把笔放下，没有说话，只有持续的沉默，让人以为其实是琉生在自言自语。可是不知道怎么地，那句“他怎么样了”就像是灌入到他的脑中，他时常想着，柱间怎么样了，过的好吗？是不是同他没有关系，就会过得更好？他平白生出许多幼稚的想法，那些想法最后时间的改变，而渐渐的消失，但是当看到加奈的那一刻，他还是上前了。

　　把握住了那一点机会，问出了他和父亲都想问出的那五个字。

　　

　　柱间牵着加奈，直到将她带到藤丸的面前。藤丸面对穿着白无垢的加奈很局促，但是在柱间的瞪视下，他还是老老实实的握着加奈的手，将她迎进了新娘的牛车里。

而柱间，作为长辈要注视着这个场景，扉间站在他身后的不远处，柱间眼前明明站着许多人，可是他只看到藤丸带着加奈进入到牛车里。当雪白的衣服从门帘中消失的一刻，柱间几乎以为自己的心跳都要暂停了，就像是去掉了一层厚重的枷锁，可是因为那枷锁压抑的太久，下一刻就让他觉得自己心跳快到眩晕的地步。

是的，他的女儿出嫁了，有了一个新的倚靠，不再需要他的母亲照料。

在这一刻，他是自由了吗？

可下一刻他又回国到了真实，人们的恭喜声、笑声就像是惊雷一样的在他失真的世界炸开。他向后退了一步，却感觉到脚步虚浮，几乎要站不稳。

牛车前的童子驱赶着牛车，带着加奈走向新居的位置。在新居那里，蜜豆和玲子已经布置好了一切，所有的事情都会很顺利的进行下去。

一个声音在柱间的心中响起：加奈出嫁了，你自由了。

当重负解脱时，柱间只感觉一阵虚脱。他的身体失去了平衡，就在他以为自己要向后摔去的时候，扉间扶着他的后腰，柱间下意识紧抓着扉间的胳膊。他眼角的余光看到人群里有一张熟悉的面孔直勾勾的盯着自己，而当扉间扶着他时，那个人又转眼被众多的客人所吞没，让他以为先前的惊鸿一瞥，不过是幻觉。

是啊，他怎么可能看到斑呢。斑已经死了，在坟墓之中等着他。

　　“柱间，你没事吧。”扉间轻声问着。

柱间摇着头，他想他是没事的，可是当目光望着天空的时候，他觉得太阳明亮得有些刺眼，让他晕眩，让他失去力量。如果可以，他想到宾客之中，去找找斑的踪迹，他要问问斑，是不是他已经等不及了，要来接自己了。

然而，周遭的喧闹声提醒着柱间，他尚在人间。

　　他扶着扉间慢慢站稳，按照接下来的行程，他要去新居那里招呼着客人们酒席，享受着众人对他的祝福，再见见几位老朋友。

　　“我没有事……”柱间轻声说道，“加奈的事情，得办的体面，是不是。”

　　扉间的心揪紧了，他不敢说不是，他说道：“是啊，柱间你接下来……还有很多的事情要做，加奈还有许多的事情……需要你亲眼见证。”

　　“……是吗？”柱间的声音在扉间听来，就像是从另外一个世界传来，他只能下意识紧抓着柱间，说道：“是的，是这样的……她会婚姻美满，会有一个孩子，孩子要第一眼看到你，然后你带着他出去玩耍。这些事情，没有你怎么能行？”

　　柱间深呼吸几口气，他第一次觉得这样的动作有些艰难，他说道：“是啊，这些事情，没有我怎么行……加奈是这样想的吗？”

　　“是的。当然是的。”扉间同柱间说道。

就在下一刻，柱间站直了自己的腰身，站在原地停顿了好一会。

扉间想问问他，兄长，你是在找什么？那人群之中，难道有你熟悉的人吗？

他是绝对不允许，那个人带走柱间的。

就在扉间心痛难抑的时候，他听到柱间说道：“好了，我们走吧，也别耽误时间了。”

　　这时，真实感才渐渐包围了扉间，他听到自己答道：“好的，我们走吧。”

　　六十五

　　柱间不知道自己该是个什么样的状态，他也不知道苟活在最后又该是什么模样。

　　他只知道加奈需要自己，她还记挂着自己，没有将自己的心全扑在自己的家庭上，只是想着那个女孩子会带着礼物前来拜访他，他就不免对不辞而别这件事情感到痛心。

　　就在他犹豫着的时候，蜜豆给他传来了好消息。

　　加奈怀孕了。

　　这种事情，真不到是该高兴好，还是该生气好。仿佛在昨天还是个姑娘的女儿，如今就已经变作是妇人了，从前不需要担心家务事，如今也会同下人吩咐几句要做的事情，这让柱间不时觉得有些难受。扉间看他这样的时候，便劝着他，同他说加奈这样做是理所应当，她作为妻子就该这样子，做姑娘虽然舒服，可是成为妇人又何尝不是有作为妇人的幸福呢。

柱间勉强接受了这样的歪理，但是想到孕期可能发生的事情，就将加奈接到了身边。按照规矩来说，当然是不应该的，可是当柱间铁了心要做一件事情的时候，向来是没有人能拦得住他。作为女婿的藤丸也接受了这点，跟着加奈一起到千手家这边小住了几个月，偌大的宅子因为这样，反而有了许多活力。

加奈被柱间拘束着，哪里都去不了，加上这是个可以同柱间撒娇的机会，也是挖空了心思想让柱间给自己讲些过去的事情。

柱间耐不住她的磨，总算在气候好的时候点了头让她去庭院里转悠，加奈拉着柱间，在庭院里看看花草树木。

加奈是立春的时候有了身孕，到如今两个月了，满庭院的春花都已经盛开了。加奈看着一园春色，心里总算好受了些，但是还是忍不住抱怨道：“母亲怀着身孕的时候，肯定没有我这样小心。”

　　“这个……我还真有点记不起来了。”柱间被加奈挽着一只胳膊，回忆着过去的时间，那些太过久远的事情，需要坐下来好好想想，于是他们到了凉亭去休息。

　　加奈眼巴巴等着柱间讲起那时候的事情，但是柱间却不免在记忆的垃圾堆里翻找着。

他想起自己怀着辉夜的时候，那时候田岛十分紧张他，于是随口说道：“那时候，我也如同你一样，整天闷在家里。你是女孩子，我可是上过战场的男人，那时候觉得难熬极了，天天想着要不要直接翻墙翻出去……”

　　“我就说……母亲一定偷跑了！”

　　“哪里偷跑的了，他是自己堵在墙外等着我的。”柱间露出了笑容，这件他自己都没印象的事情浮现在脑海中，都不知道是不是他自己编造的。

　　他那天趁着蜜豆、玲子两个人没有盯着自己，于是就偷偷跑出了房间，只是庭院还是没办法满足他，于是理所当然的上了围墙。宇智波家旧宅的围墙并不高，有一处还靠近山里，他就想着去山里的玩耍一下，没想到才翻过了墙，就被田岛大喊一声“千手柱间”，给吓得胆子都没有了。

——你多大的岁数了！还干这样的事情，你如果只是一个人，我当然管不了你，你想怎么玩闹都可以，可是……你现在肚子里可是有着孩子，千手香又说是危险期的时候，你怎么这么不小心！你垮着脸干什么？数落你两句而已，柱间……不要撒娇，不要抱着我胳膊……

岁数不小的田岛被他抱着胳膊，他也是心血来潮，只是随便抱了抱，却没想到田岛硬是红了一张黑脸，

——你怎么脸红了？明明都是几年的夫妻了，有什么好脸红的。

他还这样说着逗弄田岛，假如不是他有了辉夜，恐怕那时候田岛要拉着他揍一顿屁股了。

　　加奈看柱间想的出神了，嘴角带着笑容，忍不住道：“堵着了，后文呢？父亲之后做了什么？”她有些好奇的问，却直接将柱间拉回了现实。柱间看着她，有些不能讲的事情，应该被直接带进坟墓里，柱间说道：“没下文了，你父亲难道还能为难我吗？”

　　他这么说，加奈嘟起了嘴，确定柱间的怀着孩子的时候要比自己好过些。

加奈说道：“母亲真是欺负人。”

“欺负你，那也是为了你好。”柱间说了她两句，就陪着加奈在庭院里走着，这样的活动也总比干坐着强。

 

　　等加奈度过了危险期的时候，柱间就让她搬回去住了，小夫妻有自己的日子，他拘束了加奈两三个月了，总要让加奈喘口气。

　　之后隔三差五的，柱间就让蜜豆去加奈的家里拜访，无非是担心她身旁使唤的人不够聪明，不知道该怎么应对怀孕时候的事情。于是，虽然柱间不同加奈住在一起了，可是该知道的事情还是一清二楚。

连扉间都觉得柱间有些过于投入到这件事情里，夜晚同柱间饭后下棋的时候，跟柱间谈起了这件事情。

“加奈那边有蜜豆照顾着，你也不要太操心她那里的事情。毕竟，加奈也有这个年岁，凡事有自己的主张，你这样整天管着她，她都还觉得自己是个大孩子。”

“她跟你说的？”柱间瞥了下棋的扉间一眼，然后吃了扉间一子，“她要是有意见，就让她自己来跟我说。”

“她当然不会对你有意见，只是你这几个月都待在家里，一心扑在加奈的身上。也是时候出去散散心，放松放松。”扉间提了个建议，“如今火之国各地的风土人情都有些不同了，好些地方都换了领主，大名今年就要放权给公子……这么多的事情，不该出去看看吗？”

“这些事情同我有什么关联吗？”柱间淡淡地说道，“我们都是老骨头了，不出来露面，估计都以为我们死了。我们已经是过去的人物，就不要出去多管闲事，让人觉得老而不死。”

扉间看柱间冷淡的神色，心里多少觉得微妙，他又何尝不是知道这些，只是唯独不愿柱间这样想着，如同宝物蒙尘一般，让人心里不是滋味。

“那就出去转转吧。”扉间说道，“加奈没有办法出门，你就替她去看看风景也好。”

柱间手指摸着棋子，随口说道：“到时候再说吧。”

话是这么随口说说，可同柱间聊了之后，加奈总算能够喘口气，也不用担心柱间偶尔会管她有时候开了口忌。

等加奈大概六月份的时候，扉间就驾着马车同柱间出去转了转。总算没有在周遭打转，而是去了包括土之国的好些地方。

因为路程的原因，等柱间他们回来的时候，已经快到加奈临盆的时候。柱间自然是不会错过这个日子，因为担心着加奈，甚至住到了小两口的家里。临近那几天的时候，更是把千手香一块请了过来。

等到真正生产的时候，柱间如坐针毡，煎熬得好像在那个房间里的人是他一样，扉间看他那焦虑的模样，就是说了几句闲话想让他轻松一下，都被柱间瞪了两眼。

好在，这样的煎熬没有持续太久。

千手香总算略带疲惫的从屋子里走出来，同柱间说道：“是个女孩子。”

　　柱间没有理会这点，直接问千手香：“加奈现在能见人吗？”

　千手香点了点头，柱间就进屋去看看自己的女儿。入门就看到正在说话的一对小夫妻，他不便打扰，转向被侍女们照顾的孩子——她这会已经被父母给抛到脑后了。

　　柱间有些无奈，只能自己顾着这个刚诞生的小生命。

　　被人抱在怀里的小生命格外的小，让柱间想到小耗子，蜷缩着身体被人怀抱着。柱间不想吓着她，轻声说道：“小心点，让我抱抱她……”

　　他说着轻抱着这个女孩，那皱巴巴的小家伙紧闭着眼睛，让柱间想起了加奈刚出生那会。那时候的加奈也是这样小小的，大家都吵吵嚷嚷的想要看看她，柱间凝望着正皱着鼻子的婴儿，忽然听到加奈的声音。

　　加奈喊着他，柱间抱着婴儿走了过去，藤丸被加奈赶开了，给柱间腾出了位子，她还有些虚弱，柱间习惯性替她捋了捋头上贴在脸颊上的头发，加奈低声道：“母亲，你得给她个名字。”

　　“名字，该由父母来取……”

　　“我跟藤丸之前就说好了，让您来取……”加奈抬着湿漉漉的眼睛望着柱间，“不要拒绝我。”

　　她的眼睛里带着祈求，伸手握着柱间的手，柱间感觉到她指尖的轻颤——加奈很紧张。她在害怕他会拒绝，柱间望着她，说道：“名字的事情先不着急，你现在好好休息吧。”

　　加奈摇了摇头，说道：“你不取，那我就不休息……我要缠着母亲，也要让她也缠着你……”她这个时候说话还是透着十足的孩子气，柱间却很怜爱她，拿帕子擦拭着她额头上的汗水。

　　加奈眼神迷离的望着柱间，她的目光看到了柱间身后的扉间，扉间眼睛都不眨的在望着他们。

　　这是在紧张柱间的决定吧。

　　加奈强撑着疲倦的眼帘，拉着柱间的袖子央求着：“母亲，我累了……快给她一个名字吧。”

　　柱间望着她，叹了口气，说道：“就叫纲手吧……”

加奈这才舒了一口气，她望着柱间，闭眼躺了下来。

　　

六十六

　　  
　　柱间抱着纲手，这个鲜活的小生命沉甸甸的压手，这生命带来的重量让柱间下意识想要放下。

　　这会，扉间来到他的身后，说道：“柱间，让她们照顾纲手吧，你刚才一定也累了，先去休息一下吧。”

　　柱间转头看着他，他看到扉间的眼中有些湿润，隐约有些发红，旁边的人簇拥上来，抱走了纲手，而扉间拉着他去了安静的屋子里休息。

　　柱间这时候也不想说话，他如今觉得身上的重量依然的沉重，那气力接近透支却不得不坚持下去的无力感，让他甚至不排斥扉间带着他躺在床榻上。

　　“时间太长了……”柱间轻声说道，“我坚持不了，什么时候……才会是一个尽头？”

　　“柱间，你可以的……现在的生活，不是也很好吗？加奈、纲手、大家都陪伴着你，每一天你都可以做想要做的事情……这片土地每一天都有新的不同，我们一起去看过领主之间的权力变幻，我们一起去过海边看过巨大的鲲鹏，我们不是看过许多不一样的东西吗？”扉间安抚说道，“只要你想，你可以很幸福……”

　　柱间闭上眼睛，他轻声说道：“累了，我真的累了……我想要休息，想要这样睡过去……”

　　扉间听着他喃喃的声音，看着他逐渐含糊的声音，他想打断柱间，想要说些别的什么，可是当柱间的呼吸变得平稳和缓的时候，他已经不忍打扰柱间的安睡。

　　他最后轻轻说了句：“柱间，如果太辛苦，你就当剩下的都是梦里好了。在梦里我陪着你。”

　　

　　扉间同加奈说过，如果孩子要取名字的话，就让柱间来取。

　　他说，总得让什么东西留住他。是名字也好，是牵挂也好，留下他。

　　加奈也做到了，柱间对待这个女儿，十分的疼宠照顾，如果是加奈开口的话，柱间一定不会拒绝的。

　　

　　纲手是一个格外活泼的小女孩，性格有些肖似男孩子，她刚刚学会爬的时候，就已经将自己的活动范围扩大到整个家里，如果拘束了她，她就会停下来的扯着嗓子哭号着，直到你给了她想要的自由。柱间很喜欢这样的性格，因而时常陪伴着纲手，看着她到处乱爬，等遇到障碍了，纲手就会转头看向有求必应的柱间。在纲手看来，柱间大概就是个有求必应的神仙吧，哪怕是有时候会惩罚她的父母，也会因为神仙开口几句话就放她自由。

　　于是，大家常常就能看到纲手同柱间两个人十分亲热的凑在一起。

　　加奈有时候会酸溜溜的说，自从有了纲手，自己就失宠了，母亲都不爱自己了。话虽然这样说，可是望着柱间和加奈笑得最开心的人也是她。

　　当柱间看着纲手的时候，扉间会看着柱间。

　　他已经是没什么事情可做的人，最快乐的事情也就莫过于看着珍爱的人幸福快乐。

　　于是，哪怕柱间带着纲手去赌档里玩，他也会在外面的茶水铺里坐着等待。纲手真的和柱间太像了，刚学会走路，就仗着大家宠她，四处乱走，几乎是本能一样的冲进了人声鼎沸的赌档里。臭味相投的柱间看到纲手这样知音，都不会计较着这么大的孩子适不适合进赌档，然后跟着纲手一头热的扎了进去。

　　加奈都给气笑了，同他抱怨着说，扉间叔叔你也多管管母亲，怎么能带着这么小的孩子去赌档呢？

　　扉间自己也觉得好笑，他安抚加奈说，我小的时候，兄长也是这么带着我去赌档的。

　　加奈只能瞪圆了眼睛。

　　而扉间想起了许久前的往事，兄长带着还小的他进赌档里，玩得开心了就把自己的钱全部花在里面，带他进去的那次，输得有些过头了，连他的零花钱也搭在里面。他当时年纪小，沉着一张脸，兄长还大大咧咧地在他旁边说笑，说着钱怎么都会赚回来了，又满口答应着要陪他一块去山里面游玩。那时候，愁苦是什么滋味？他们谁都不知道。

　　

　　时间就是这样，拔高了身量，打磨了轮廓，带来了磨砺的伤痕，最后告诉你这个世界就是如此戏剧而残酷。

　　明明已经是最亲近的人，却求之而不得。

　　陪伴在身边算得到吗？

　　肌肤相亲到水乳交融算得到吗？

　　要怎么才算是得到？

　　或许，该责怪的是人的欲望是永无止境的。获得的始终太少，渴求的始终太多，他终究也没有脱开贪婪的沉痼，于是，越是紧抓着指间沙，越是体会到那逝去之物不可追的悲怆。

　　

　　纲手以前奶声奶气的问过他，二爷爷，你怎么总是跟在大爷爷的身边。

　　他对纲手比了个噤声的动作，为了堵住这张说不定还有许多话的小嘴，他又给这个小赌棍塞了许多零花钱。

　　纲手会用肉呼呼的小手数着钱，动作熟练的仿佛当了几年的账房，成熟市侩得让人觉得像个笑话。

　　纲手说，二爷爷，大爷爷去哪里我都会偷偷告诉你的。

　　他摸着纲手的头，夸奖他真乖。

　　只是这件事没有个好的收尾，他们谁都没注意走过来的柱间，让他听个正着，然后两个人都被教训了一番。纲手被柱间打了屁股，没忍住就哇哇地大哭，趴在他的肩膀上哭得可怜兮兮。

　　他小声跟纲手说，之前说的话都还算数的。

　　纲手咧着哭的嘴扁了扁，然后就把嚎哭声给压在喉咙里，这么聪明的样子可能是像柱间吧。

　　

　　纲手喊他二爷爷，扉间其实刚开始的时候还有些不习惯，可是当看到镜子里的自己时，却又发现……他其实确实是这样的年纪了。

　　但是不知道为什么柱间是不同的，似乎在很久之前，柱间在他心目中的面貌就不曾变过。

　　始终美丽，始终让人倾心。

　　他着迷于他长发的发梢，着迷于眉眼之中的倦怠，着迷于嘴角的冷淡……一颦一笑都是因为他是柱间而有了意义。他中毒已深，千手香准备的药毒易解，但是对柱间的迷恋是无解的。他也只能如此，紧抓着柱间留给他的最后一点东西，死死不肯松手。

　　哪怕，他的手指已经因为苍老而变得无力。

　　

　　二爷爷、二爷爷。

　　扉间听到纲手在喊着他，声音清脆，混合着另外一个喊着他的声音。

　　当他睁开眼睛的时候，他看到了纲手和绳树正跪在自己的床榻前，他下意识寻找着窗户的位置，没有看到明媚的天，只有着日薄西山的暮色。那暮色披在他的身上，为他镀上了一层薄红。他看着纲手，看着她金色的头发，这像她的父亲，而不像是加奈。

　　他的眼睛已经没有年轻时候的犀利，他看着纲手，她长大了点，眼睛里盈着泪水。在她的身后，他看到了加奈，加奈的手里抱着另外一个小小的孩子，是个男孩子，名字叫做绳树。绳树这个名字，是柱间让他给取的，当时说的是一人取一个名字。

　　柱间说，我已经不想再取第二个名字了，你一个，我一个，刚刚好。

　　柱间说这句话的时候，加奈已经快临盆了。

　　他取了这个名字，如今却觉得后悔。

　　那个时候，柱间已经打算从梦中抽身而去，却将他独自一个人羁留在梦中。

　　“加奈……我被你母亲骗了……”扉间含糊地说着，“他骗我给绳树取名字……他是在怪我吗？怪我拖延着他？”

他有许多的话想说，到这个时候，已经不想在顾及身边是否有其他什么人，他只是想将心中的话说出。

加奈看着他喃喃自语的模样，不知道该怎样替他排解。或许她作为斑的女儿，本就没办法去替扉间排解。加奈此时能做的，也只是让身旁的人退开，藤丸将绳树、纲手抱走。她则跪坐在扉间的面前，握着他的手，听着他的呓语。

“我知道他累了，他一直都很累……可是，我们谁也不能失去他。失去他，这个世界……还有什么？我们的时代……时代都过去了。我也老了，大家都老了，走的走了，强留留不住……”

留不住。哪怕她让柱间给纲手取了名字，也没办法让柱间被留住。他们这些年来，一直都在做着这样的事情，是属于她和扉间心照不宣的默契，柱间要走，他们要留，然而要走的终究留不住。

母亲不知道，她听过他深夜时的哭泣，呼唤着她知道或者不知道的名字，她知道那是亡者在生者生命中残留的痕迹，最后听着母亲一声声喊着父亲的名字。

他叫着斑的名字，声音嘶哑。以至于她这么多年，对父亲的印象都没有模糊。

　　扉间抓着加奈的手，他的视线模糊了，他看着加奈依稀的黑发，娟秀的轮廓，肖似他心心念念的那个人。

　　“柱间，你说活在梦中的那个人，是我吗？”

加奈看着他，沉默不语，活在梦中的人是谁？是柱间，还是扉间？

柱间的梦是什么？是摆脱了一切，遵守着和父亲的承诺吗？

加奈紧握着扉间的手，想给他带来最后的藉慰，曾几何时她也是这样送走了柱间，在她以为一切都平静下来的时刻，柱间悄无声息的离开了。那时候，鸟儿还在枝头用清脆的声音鸣叫着，她带着纲手来问候柱间，柱间和她们一块吃了饭，吃得和平时一样多，她觉得困倦了，柱间便让她回到还保留的闺房里休息一下。等醒来的时候，她还睡眼惺忪，习惯性的找到玩闹的纲手，问她柱间在哪里，纲手正拍着皮球，头也不回说柱间在屋子里睡觉。

她带着笑轻轻的走去房间，看到柱间睡在那里，一动又不动。脚步没有惊醒他，让她不禁想着，柱间兴许是老了；她用手蒙着柱间的眼睛，柱间没有反应，她心里便有些酸了；当摸到那冰冷的手指时，她感觉自己就像是整个人一脚踏了个空。她的心无力地下坠，坠到地上，然后摔个粉碎。

作为女儿她不知道该哭还是该笑，留不住的，终究离开了。去找她的父亲，摆脱了一身的累赘。

终幕

柱间起先并没有觉得这一天有什么特别的，鸟儿在枝头叫着，庭院里的花开着正好。  
他的女儿牵着小纲手来看着他，见面的时候，纲手用做鬼脸同他打招呼，淘气的很，果不其然被加奈小小教训了一下。  
中午的时候，他们一起用饭，菜色很简单，因为柱间如今已经不大爱吃什么荤腥，中年人的身体已经是一颗衰老的心，常人若是他这样的心境，恐怕早就该躺在黄土里，也只有他还徘徊在人世间。  
“菜色还可口吗？”他问加奈。  
“挺好的。”“纲手不喜欢吃，我想吃肉。”  
加奈说好，纲手则嘟囔着提着意见，柱间忍不住露出些微笑。  
“别宠着她，您爱吃什么就吃什么，这些清淡的对身体有好处。”加奈怕柱间顺着纲手，连忙提了一句。  
柱间岔开了话题，问：“绳树在家好吗？”  
“有乳母照顾他，他现在每天还是睡觉得多。”加奈说道。每次来拜访，柱间总是会问这样的事情，生怕她有一点儿过的不顺心，加奈回答都成了习惯。  
柱间看着自己的女儿，不知不觉，她已经从一个小姑娘，变成了游刃有余的小妇人，脸上都透着幸福滋养出的光泽。这样的加奈还十分依恋他，不时探望他都成了习惯。  
用完饭之后，加奈打了个哈欠，他就拍了拍加奈，让她回房间休息。那间屋子还保留着她上一次离开时的陈设，被褥枕头都是每天换着，加奈对柱间撒了娇就去睡觉。柱间看着她的背影，脚步轻快，被束起来的发尾随着她轻快的步伐而摇摆着。  
柱间下意识看了看明媚的天空，天蓝得炫目，天上流云像纯白的丝带，接连着天地之间。流云接连的位置，柱间很熟悉，他已经很久很久没有再踏足那个地方，但是那里是他始终坚信的归处。曾经何时，他对着那一抔黄土说着他会过去，只是时间很漫长、很漫长。  
柱间站起身，他看到庭院里的纲手。纲手还是精力充沛的样子，手里正拿着三叶给她的小皮球。  
“樱花啊，樱花……”纲手轻哼着小调。  
柱间看着她自得其乐的样子，也忍不住笑了：“纲手，喜欢赌钱吗？”  
“喜欢。”纲手拍着球不忘回答。  
“至少也要学会赢几把……”柱间说道。  
纲手皱了皱鼻子，对这个话题表达了厌弃。  
柱间又看了纲手一会儿，便慢慢走到自己的房间，他的脚步也从来没有这样轻快过。比他年轻的时候更轻快，轻得就像是只有灵魂的重量。  
他躺在床榻上，这时候身体又重了起来，像一堵大山，让他绝没有轻易爬起来的道理。柱间已经没办法替自己盖上被子了，或者说，这时候的被子对他来说，已经太厚重，阻拦他能够轻飘飘的离开。  
周遭的一切都是那么的安静，没有人打扰，只有午后的慵懒阳光，给他渐渐失去温度的身体带来一层单薄的温暖。  
柱间这一刻，也不用说话了，他此时已经不用对别人交代什么了，也没有人需要他为之交代。  
正如同他和扉间说的那样，等到他对加奈的责任尽了，他可以选择做千手柱间真正想做的事情。  
柱间阖上了眼睛。  
他很轻，轻得像羽毛，乘着吹进室内的风，从屋子里轻轻的飘飞起来。他触碰到檐上的风铃，风铃清脆的响着，这是最动人的丧乐，胜过伶人的轻吟浅唱；他经过纲手的头上，听着她傻乎乎的数着拍皮球的次数；他飞得更高，遁入到云中，云如同海水，被风推着，卷起一层层的浪，拍打着他，将他送到天与地交接的那个地方。  
随后，他沉入了地下。  
厚实的泥土有着青草的芬芳，大地将他容纳，黑暗将他包裹。  
在这样的黑暗中，有一个人，有一双手，将他抱个满怀，这拥抱狠狠的，却让他心头无比宁静。  
我可等得太久了。  
END

 

 

　　

 

　　

 

　　

　　  
　　


	21. Chapter 21

　　仲夏夜之梦  
　　  
　　日上三竿的时候，临近正午的太阳正散发着热力。月见手拿着托盘，走过已经被晒得有些发热的廊道，就算是清晨刚给这里洒过冷水，但是在这个盛夏的时节，对于连云朵遮蔽都没有的明媚晴天，都是杯水车薪。  
　　  
　　等走到后院的时候，迎面吹来了一股清爽的凉风，让月见精神一振。在这个过于炎热的夏季，柱间聪明的在后院种上了藤蔓，如今藤蔓爬满了屋顶，缠绕在梁上，给整间后院带来了盛夏难得的凉意。这股风来自山林之中，柱间将面对山林的一堵墙拆了个干净，凉风从廊道直吹进打开纸隔扇的屋子，让人觉得十分惬意。月见准备了用冰块冰镇过的点心，让柱间能解解暑气。  
　　  
　　她来到柱间的屋子前，门是洞开的，柱间躺在榻榻米上的样子像舒展着身体的猫。他躺在那里，分不清是不是在午睡，屋子外聒噪的蝉鸣韵律似的鸣叫着，月见放轻脚步声，等进了屋看到柱间动了动，抻开腰身睁开眼看她：“月见，给我准备什么好吃的？”他脸上露出懒散的笑容，月见跪坐下来，将用西瓜榨汁冰镇后的饮品放在柱间的面前，柱间喝了两口，说道：“这样可真舒服！”他看着并没有第二壶饮品，问道：“田岛那里送了吗？”  
　　  
　　“田岛大人不喜欢这些东西，说吃不惯。”月见说道。  
　　  
　　“说穿了，就是个老古板。”柱间嘀咕田岛一句，想到此时此刻田岛正在书房里练字，便问月见，“他在书房究竟热不热，月见你给他送了些什么过去？”  
　　  
　　“田岛大人只让一切照旧，于是让她们送了茶水过去。”月见回答道。  
　　  
　　“听着就热，可别热晕在书房里。”柱间说道，他坐起了身，他穿着一身轻薄舒适的和服，领口也是敞开着，月见咳嗽了一声，柱间这才反应过来——他可不是在田岛面前，这才拢了自己的领口，脸上讪讪笑着。  
　　  
　　月见看他还有着大男孩的羞赧，便说道：“我这种已经出嫁的老女人可不会想多，只是……咱们宅子里还有年轻的姑娘在帮佣呢。”她打趣了柱间，然后收拾起托盘，说道：“就不打扰您了，我去前院忙活了。”  
　　  
　　柱间目送走月见，自己喝着冰凉的饮品望着被穿堂风吹着摆荡的风铃，外面的阳光洒下，穿越过遮蔽的藤蔓，在廊道上投下一块块斑斓，灿金色的光斑让人觉得耀眼。在这样的盛夏午后，连猫都在找出阴凉的地方睡午觉，柱间不太明白为什么田岛还能坐在书房里写字。田岛并不喜欢让风吹动自己桌面上的纸张，通常会关上房门，想想就让人觉得喘不过气，柱间将杯中的饮品喝了大半，拿了本书，站起身走出了房间。  
　　  
　　他赤着脚走在廊道上，木制的地板有些发烫，柱间看到了波光粼粼的池塘，看到缩在角落里睡觉的忍猫，最后来到田岛的房间门口。不知道是不是侍女没有将纸隔扇关紧，门敞开着一线，柱间好奇地将目光对着门缝那一线，朝着屋内看去。他很少会这么蹑手蹑脚的偷看别人房间，于是做起来就有些新鲜，更别说这是田岛的书房了。柱间看到了摆放着茶具的几案，看到了一旁的柜子，最后他对上了一双审视的眼睛。  
　　  
　　门刷的一下被拉开，田岛看着门外被他吓了一跳的柱间，这家伙之前饶有趣味的表情还保留在脸上。  
　　  
　　“在外面看什么，想进来就进来，不要这样偷偷摸摸的，不像话。”田岛沉声说着，就像是教导自己孩子那样的数落着。  
　　  
　　柱间被他抓个正着，这会也大大方方的站着，理直气壮的说：“你开门就是了，还吓我一跳。”  
　　  
　　他这副样子倒像是个找碴的，田岛瞥了他一眼，不接他这句，只说道：“进来吧。”  
　　  
　　柱间也没有不依不饶，老老实实的进了屋子，打量着书房，说道：“我还以为这里会热，原来挺阴凉的。”他看着桌面上铺上的纸张，知道田岛是在练字，就坐下来不打扰他，自己给自己倒了杯茶水。田岛看他只是出来探个门就晾着他，他们这几年相处，多数就是这样，他不管着柱间爱干什么，柱间也不会冒冒失失打扰他。  
　　  
　　柱间躺在那里，看着外面的阳光就算透着窗户都将窗面的纱映出一片金色，他瞥了田岛一眼，打开了窗户。鼓噪的蝉鸣声就像是骤然放大的合唱声，一股脑涌进房间里，柱间看着窗外翠绿的树木，说道：“这里的树都已经好高了……”  
　　  
　　这间屋子能这样凉快，也是因为树冠已经遮蔽了大半的屋顶，浓绿的叶子中明媚的阳光穿过，最后投在窗上，柱间抽抽鼻子，还能闻到从山间吹来的那股清新味道。  
　　  
　　田岛一笔写尽，看到柱间在窗前站了一会，便半躺在榻榻米上。阳光洒在距离他不远的地方，空气中的浮尘就这样在柱间的周遭浮起，让田岛不免有些愣神。  
　　  
　　久到笔上的墨汁都已经滴在纸面上，田岛回过神，发现字已经不作数了。  
　　  
　　他揉掉了纸张，低头重新平复着自己的心情。而柱间则从衣服里掏出了书本，放在面前端详着。他信手翻着那本书，也是十分认真的模样，田岛又瞥了柱间，也不知道柱间在看什么书。但是，在这样的午后，看书消遣也比在他耳边吵闹得好，毕竟屋子外的蝉声已经够吵了。  
　　  
　　柱间认真看着自己的带图话本，这本书说起来有些历史，是他出嫁的时候放进箱子里的。那箱子里装得都是常用的东西，这本书压在箱子里，前阵子被他从箱底翻出来，打开来翻翻才发现嬷嬷竟然给他放了这么有意思的东西。父亲去世前管得严，他从来不敢看这种书，等父亲去世之后，他又忙碌了太久，也是如今才开了眼界。  
　　  
　　这是一本颇有来历的浮世绘名家孤本，写得都是普通的艳情故事，珍稀的莫过于书本上那些纠缠的男男女女。  
　　  
　　起先这本书里都还是正常的姿势，等到柱间越看到后面，越忍不住嘀咕起来：“这个样子，怎么会有可能呢？”  
　　  
　　田岛听到他的声音，挑了挑眉，以为是柱间看书太过用神，而那边柱间翻了几页，还是忍不住啧啧称奇，田岛看向他，却正好同柱间对上了眼睛。  
　　  
　　柱间同田岛四目相对，他率先问道：“你看我干什么？”  
　　  
　　田岛把脸一板，说道：“我在这里练字，你这是做什么呢？”  
　　  
　　柱间看他板起脸来正经的样子，一股叛逆涌了上来，他倒想看看，田岛看到这本书会是什么模样。柱间拿着书，走到田岛面前，拿着图画的那一面对着他，说道：“你看，这个动作是不是没有可能？”田岛低头就看见裸体的男女在书里纠缠着，一旁的字眼也是露骨得不行，柱间的手指正戳着女人的裸体上，说道：“你看，这名家也不知道怎么想的，身体都拗成这样，感觉除了忍者，也没人能做到这个地步吧。”  
　　  
　　田岛抬手就把这本书给扣上，幸亏柱间躲闪及时，不然手都要被夹在书里，柱间抽回手指，正要抱怨，就听到田岛数落他道：“也不知道害臊，这才什么时候，就把这种书拿出来看？”  
　　  
　　柱间说道：“这本是名家孤本，我们是结了婚的夫妻有什么不可以？”  
　　  
　　田岛说道：“这种书在书房这种看合适吗？”  
　　  
　　柱间反驳道：“这种书，这种书怎么了？你难道没跟我做过这档子事吗？假正经！”他理直气壮的样子，是浑然没有觉得自己有什么错，反而坐在田岛的几案上，“都不知道你有什么好害臊的，最羞人的事情，都是你教我的，平日里你不也是很得趣吗？”  
　　  
　　他看着田岛板着脸又无奈的神情，一方面想着自己是不是过分了，一方面却又觉得有趣，索性坐在那里变成了女人的模样。他穿着的是男装，如今身体变得修长而丰满，胸脯几乎要从衣襟里滚出来，田岛别过脸，却感觉到柱间的手扶着自己的脸颊，将他的头扭过来。田岛正对着柱间蜜色的皮肤，他想要挪开，却又没办法挪开。按说女人他见得多了，可是这么主动又放荡的真的是只有柱间这个臭小子。因为不是女性，所以反而大大咧咧做着一般淫娃荡妇才做的事情。  
　　  
　　田岛想斥责他，可是话说出口，却比原先想说的要柔和一些：“不要胡闹了！”  
　　  
　　柱间也不知道哪里来的胆子，直接往田岛的怀里一坐，说道：“你说，我哪里胡闹了？”  
　　  
　　田岛都要被柱间的胡闹给气笑了，现在这家伙竟然还问他哪里胡闹了。这如果换了是泉奈和斑，早已经被他摁在地上暴揍一顿。田岛虽然气恼得不行，可是柱间如今女人的模样坐在他怀里，挺翘的臀部正好坐在他的要害位置，田岛感觉到说不出的别扭，他直接将柱间从身上推开，说道：“你是不是欠教训……”他正准备教这个没大没小的臭小子点什么，柱间却突然亲吻了田岛的唇舌，那丰润的嘴唇在田岛的唇瓣上厮磨着，又探了舌头，要同田岛翻搅，田岛一阵邪火窜了上来，直接将柱间压在身下，说道：“你这个家伙……”  
　　  
　　柱间看着他的样子，坦荡地说：“我可不觉得这是什么放肆的事情，我可是个男人，想要了不就找丈夫，不然你想要我出去找什么人吗？”  
　　  
　　他说的理直气壮，田岛只觉得理智的一根弦就这么崩断了，柱间直接挑开了自己的腰带，挑衅似地看着田岛，他裸露的身躯紧贴着田岛，因为这样的天气，两个人身上都因为动作而出了一层薄汗，柱间紧致细腻的皮肤上，浮出淡淡的香气，田岛狠狠往柱间的后臀打了一下，就像是撒气一样。柱间一吃痛，眉头都皱了起来，他还来不及抱怨，就被田岛堵住了口舌。  
　　  
　　田岛的吻都带着教训的凶狠味道，舌头狠狠的扫过柱间的口腔，口中的软肉，还有滑腻的舌头，都被田岛狠狠扫着，柱间甚至感觉到一点舌尖被反复搅着的麻木感。他想起之前的春宫图，有些情动的感觉，用脚勾着田岛的腰身，她们两个人的身体紧贴着，那身体的热度让汗水流得更凶了些，鸣蝉的聒噪声音仿佛是给屋子里的两个人伴奏一般，柱间眯起眼睛，同田岛的唇舌纠缠着，感觉到心口都因为田岛粗暴的动作而怦怦跳着。  
　　  
　　田岛听到柱间的喘息声音，他正含着柱间的舌头吮吸着，这张嘴今天是奔着气死他来的，他可不能轻易放过柱间。田岛堵着柱间的口，两个人的唇舌纠缠在一起，随着呼吸变得困难，柱间的胸膛起伏着，过于柔软的胸脯因为两个人的姿势而紧贴着田岛的胸口。田岛探手摸着柔软的乳肉，那一手几乎无法掌握的胸脯因为汗水而变得更加滑腻，那身体中散发出来的香气甜腻得让人都觉得眩晕，柱间的汗水也不知道是不是变成了蜜，被他们的动作抹在身体之间。田岛感觉到自己胯下的热物因为柱间的挑逗而挺立起，明明是要教训柱间，但是现在看来好像是随了这家伙的心意，田岛心里多少有些不满，便用手掐弄着柱间的胸肉。那里很快就随着田岛的玩弄而挺立起来，就像是颗小樱桃一样地立在那里。  
　　  
　　田岛松开柱间的双唇，听着他有些急促的喘息声，然后他顺着柱间的颈项向下，张口含住了另外一边被冷落的胸肉。他这次的力气也不轻，含着啃咬着，柱间只觉得自己的乳珠在田岛的口中被拨弄着，就像是在他口中滚动一般，然后坚硬的牙齿在它上面啃咬着，那轻微的刺痛感在这个头昏脑热的时刻，仿佛变成了另外一种感官。那异样的感觉泛出，随着田岛的动作，仿佛有电流在身体里流窜一般，最后累积到尾椎的位置，柱间浑身战栗着，只觉得这个时候呼出来的气都带着盛夏的滋味，身体也还在流着汗，当然不仅仅只有汗水，更羞耻的情潮也在身体里泛滥着，柱间呻吟一声，感觉到田岛粗糙的手指，不知道何时已经到了自己的下身。手指分开了外面的包裹，然后探入到花瓣的外围，他的手指轻车熟路的挑逗着柱间的花蒂，柱间浑身一颤，心中仿佛是被什么偷偷挠了一样，身体里也跟着痒了起来，他忍不住将腿打得更开，向着田岛挺着自己的胯部。  
　　  
　　这种着急的模样哪有点主母的端庄，田岛心里气恼，可是当那柔嫩的花瓣磨蹭到他的手上时，那湿漉漉的感觉又让田岛心中泛出些异样，他的手指抠弄着溢出汁液的花瓣，那黏腻的体液沾湿了田岛的手指。他探入手指插入到花穴之中，柱间喉咙里发出猫似的叫唤声。柱间抬手揽着田岛的颈项，嘴唇贴着田岛的面颊呻吟着，就在下一刻，田岛的手指已经在翻搅着柱间的花穴，那里早就因为田岛的挑逗而花液泛滥，只是用手指撑开，就感觉到花液迫不及待地涌出来，柱间的眼睛随之有些迷离，他看着田岛，感觉到田岛还在外面的拇指正揉弄着自己的花蒂。他的下半身仿佛就被掌握在田岛的手里一样，只是几下揉按抠弄，就让他觉得腰肢一阵阵的酸软、提不起劲。  
　　  
　　柱间迎合着田岛的动作，款摆着自己的腰身，仿佛是要让手指戳刺得更深一般，朝着田岛挺着腰。被戳刺的花穴迫不及待吮咬着田岛的手指，田岛感觉到里面的吸附，他自己的性器也在衣服底下高高的翘起，被柱间感觉到那事物紧贴着自己的腿根。就在田岛在揉弄柱间下体的时候，柱间也出其不意的伸出手握着田岛的欲望，田岛抽了一口气，看到柱间的唇边泛出了一丝坏笑，柱间冲他眨眨眼，说道：“明明你也有反应的……”  
　　  
　　田岛的嘴唇抿着，也看不出他此刻究竟是什么事情。他已经不想搭柱间此刻的话语了，柱间熟练得套弄田岛的欲望，隔着布料搓揉着坚硬的柱身，他用手勒出田岛欲望的形貌，然后手指隔着布料挑逗着田岛的铃口，让田岛的欲望在他手中越发的膨胀起来。  
　　  
　　田岛抽出了手指，柱间呻吟一声，然后抬眼看了田岛，说道：“进来吧，你的家伙可也准备得差不多了……”他说着，还舔了舔嘴唇，模样看起来十分放荡。  
　　  
　　“哼，待会你这个小子就要求饶了。”田岛有些不客气的说道，下一刻他褪下衣服，直接让自己的性器埋进柱间的体内深处。柱间呻吟一声，声音中分明是透着愉悦，他吞下田岛的事物，两个人的身体紧贴在一起。田岛抬着柱间的后臀，开始挺动自己的性器，柱间也露出了十分好色的模样，迎合着田岛的抽送款摆着腰身。他的手攀着田岛的颈项，在他的耳边动情呻吟着，不断催促着田岛再快一点，田岛没有被柱间的呻吟给冲昏理智，始终维持着不紧不慢的步调。柱间忍不住含着田岛的耳肉，露出渴望的姿态，感觉到自己的耳肉被湿热的口腔包裹着，田岛搓揉着柱间的胸脯，用手指拧动着乳尖，柱间尖叫一声，花穴中花液泛滥。  
　　  
　　两个人交合的地方，如今早已经泥泞不堪，从柱间体内涌出的花液随着性器的出入而溢出，直接打湿了田岛的耻毛，没时间擦拭的下体如今随着柱间的泛滥，而滴落了在身下的榻榻米上。那“啪啪”地翻搅水声更是不绝于耳，柱间感受着身下的快感，手指几乎要陷入田岛的肉里。田岛看着柱间如今的痴态，他直接抽出性器，然后将柱间翻转个身，从侧面直接插入到柱间体内。身旁的几案被他们不小心碰着了，浮世绘的孤本也就掉落在一旁。  
　　  
　　柱间现在也记不得那本孤本了，他此刻被田岛操弄着，乳肉在激烈的动作下摆荡着，那滑腻的皮肤上，汗水一颗颗的凝结在皮肤上，田岛低头埋在柱间的颈项边，听到柱间带着颤音的呻吟。他的手指在田岛的胳膊和背上抓着，想来是因为身体里承受了太多的快感。  
　　  
　　田岛不时厮磨着柱间体内敏感的一点，等到他不能承受之后，再后退开，柱间的快感不停地在身体中堆积着。随着一声高亢呻吟，柱间的下体激射出一股淫液，直接溅湿在地上。田岛维持着抽送着姿势，在余韵不绝的柱间身体中抽送着，柱间只觉得眼前的世界都是模糊而灿烂的，身体累积着快感，让他整个人战栗不已。  
　　  
　　田岛在柱间高潮之后，仍然不忘在柱间的身体里抽插着，还沉浸在余韵中的柱间，又在田岛的操弄下流着淫液，他呻吟得厉害，连脚尖都绷得紧紧的。随着田岛一声低吼，浓精射在了柱间的身体里，热烫的液体让柱间喘息得厉害，田岛这个时候，松开了被自己抵压在地上操弄的柱间，盘腿坐在柱间的面前。两个人的身上都因为热气而满是汗水，就像是刚从池塘里捞出来的一样。田岛如今也算不上衣衫完整，叠着腿坐着，虽然脸上还红着，可是仍然是很严肃的模样。缓过气的柱间掀开眼皮就看到田岛的神情，吐了吐舌头，就信手摸着自己身旁的东西。  
　　  
　　掉在地面上的书给柱间摸个正着，田岛看到他动作，脸都黑了起来：这个小荡妇这会又要整些什么事情？  
　　  
　　柱间翻开书页，指着上面的图画说道：“刚才是最一般的姿势啊，田岛你是不是不太行？”他舔着自己的嘴唇，看着上面的姿势，朝着田岛凑了过来。  
　　  
　　田岛才看清上面的姿势，就听到柱间的说道：“还是让我这个年轻人主动的好。”柱间这样说着，就整个人将田岛扑到，手摸着田岛还湿漉漉的性器，将它逗弄得站起来。田岛一时不慎被柱间掌握住要害，只感觉到柱间的手正套弄着自己的囊袋，柱间套弄了一会，就感觉到田岛已经蓄势待发，就抬起后臀，一点点吞入田岛的东西。  
　　  
　　粗硬的性器让柱间忍不住呻吟着。  
　　  
　　柱间在上的姿势，让他只要一低身，就能将田岛的东西轻松吞入，甚至随着柱间的猛地坐下，那粗硬会进入得更深。柱间在田岛的身上起伏着，胸口随着他激烈的动作而乳肉摆荡，田岛看着眼前晃着的两颗，那乳肉上被甩开的汗水都溅在他的脸上，那汗似乎都沾染了柱间的体香。田岛眼神更暗，伸手掐弄着柱间的乳肉，看着那柔软的事物在自己的刻意抓弄下变着形状，柱间却因为他的动作而变得更加沉醉。  
　　  
　　“好舒服……”柱间呻吟着，然后伏在田岛的胸口上，他上下起伏了那么多次，这会有些腰酸软了，他懒洋洋的用手摆弄着一旁的书页，将脸贴在田岛的胸口上，耳朵听着田岛心脏的狂跳声，“跳得好厉害啊。”  
　　  
　　柱间带着笑意说着。  
　　  
　　田岛手指抚着柱间的头发，就在柱间还满足于此刻的时候，他狠狠向上顶弄几下，在柱间即将攀上巅峰的时候，又将自己的性器抽出。将软绵绵的柱间摆弄着姿势跪伏在自己的身上，田岛狠狠抽打了柱间的后臀一记，说道：“舒服是吗？那就让你舒服个够！”田岛说得毫不客气，随后就直接从后面你插入到柱间的花穴里，柱间下意识紧咬着，却感觉到田岛的硬热根本不容挽留，毫不客气的进出操弄着，反复被摩擦的快感让柱间的膝盖都软了下来。  
　　  
　　他跪伏在田岛的身下，感觉到身后的田岛如此凶狠，半点都不给他喘息的余地，柱间颤抖着，那逐渐累积的快感让他没多久就攀上了高峰，一小股淫液从他后穴滴落在地上，柱间膝盖软得跪不住，如果不是田岛用手托着他的后臀，或者人已经要躺在榻榻米上了。然而只是这样还不够，有心出气的田岛看着柱间绯红的脸颊，将他直接在脏污的榻榻米上翻了个身。他这会又看着那本浮世绘，将柱间摆弄了一个新的姿势。  
　　  
　　随着图画一起印入眼中的，同样还有字，田岛看着内容，狠狠打了一下柱间的屁股，说道：“尽看写胡说八道的歪书，上面说着这样很快会有孩子……”真的是无稽之谈，哪有因为什么姿势而更容易有孩子的。  
　　  
　　“……你努力努力，说不定就真的有了呢。”柱间哑着声音嘀咕着。  
　　  
　　田岛睨了他一眼，柱间今天这张嘴就没说过什么好听的话，他低头吻着柱间的唇，让他的嘀咕都变成呜咽。  
　　  
　　原本还是下午的时光，因为两个人白日宣淫而过的飞快，田岛这会有心教训柱间，变着法的操弄着柱间，将那本浮世绘上的姿势一一试过，看下次柱间还敢不敢懂这样的心思。柱间浑身上下流着汗水，仿佛是从水里捞出来一样，他那双迷离的眼睛看着田岛，透着水光。柱间已经感觉到很累了，手脚就像是被什么碾过一样，只是被田岛抽插的地方，还是频频传来无休止的快感，让他都忍不住想要求饶了。  
　　  
　　柱间红着眼睛软声说道：“好了……够了……我受不了了……”  
　　  
　　殊不知看到他这副模样，田岛脑子里只有要将他加倍蹂躏的想法。  
　　  
　　田岛鬼使神差地想到了桌上的纸笔，他将柱间抱在了几案前，变换了一个姿势，将自己的欲望埋在湿热的花穴里。桌上的纸张已经铺好，田岛起笔勾勒了几个线条，已经能够看到柱间的轮廓了。柱间搂着他的脖子哼哼唧唧着，田岛说道：“看你还敢不敢这样！”他一手握着笔，一手扶着柱间的腰身狠狠顶弄了两下，柱间感觉到已经饱胀的花穴在这会几乎要满溢出精液了，便紧紧搂着田岛。  
　　  
　　田岛感觉到柱间的花穴紧缩着，潦草将春宫余下的内容勾勒完，憋了好一会的他，此刻也控制不住自己，他喘着气，将柱间重新压在榻榻米上操弄着，如果后面的囊袋也能插入到柱间的花穴里，他肯定毫不犹豫的干进去。  
　　  
　　下午的时间不知不觉过去，夜幕随之而来，月见本来想叫两人吃饭，可是听到房间里的暧昧声音也打消了那个想法。  
　　  
　　田岛没有留心时间的流逝，等到月亮出来的时候，他点上了一盏灯。白日过去，夜晚的柱间在烛光辉映之下，仿佛又有了不同的模样。他如今由内而外透着股魅态，浑身泛着性爱后的桃红，整个人的身体都软绵绵地躺在榻榻米上，光洁紧实的皮肤上还沾着汗水，此时此刻就像是池面上的睡莲，让人觉得妩媚又透着清甜。

　　只是柱间这会根本连一根手指也抬不起来，田岛休息之后，将勾勒的草图慢慢花完，他还是第一次干这样出格的事情，心里既埋怨柱间这个惹恼他的年轻人，又不免有了别样的甜蜜。这种事情，换在别人那里，兴许就叫做闺房之中的乐趣。他拉着柱间的手指，先是沾着墨，然后再将柱间的拇指狠狠印在纸张上。累得不行的柱间这才睁开眼睛，发现原来是一张自己的春宫图，这种事情若是看别人的也就看了，可是头一回看到自己的，连柱间都羞赧起来。

　　“怎么可以做这样的事情啊！”他抱怨地说。

　　田岛哼了一声：“等以后有了孩子，看你还敢不敢这样！你也该给我生一个了……”

　　“不行……你把这张给我烧了我才生……”

　　柱间讨价还价起来。

　　田岛眯起了眼睛，柱间没觉察，还是在掰着手指想跟田岛讲道理。

　　

　　夜晚很深，夏季的蝉叫得闹人，池塘里的青蛙也跟着叫唤，在这个仲夏之夜，一切都是生机勃勃。

这夏夜特有的喧闹将书房里的交谈遮掩得干净，只能透着窗边的人影交叠，感受到那一份狎昵、甜蜜。

在这个夏天，辉夜悄然来到他们身边，孩子的嬉闹很快会为这座古老的宅子添上新的声音。这桩起源于利益的婚姻最终结出了幸福、喜乐的花苞，更加甜蜜的日子就要到来。

END  
　　  
　　


End file.
